Harry Potter y los Viajes Temporales
by Drumy
Summary: Un viaje inesperado en el tiempo lleva al E.D.H. a compartir con Los Merodeadores las vivencias de la primera guerra con Voldemort. También viajarán a la época de los Antiguos Dunedains, donde completarán su entrenamiento. Segunda parte de EDMA.
1. Desconocidos Heridos y una Guerra

_Los personajes de esta historia en su gran mayoría pertenecen a J., así como referencias a sus libros (entiéndase por: nombres, hechizos, conjuros, lugares, etc.), sólo algunos salieron de mi imaginación (los no reconocidos), y los nombrados Mithrandir, Luthien, Elrond, Galadriel, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir y Eowyn, aunque tienen algunas características físicas y psicológicas de los personajes de "El Señor de los Anillos" de J.R., no son los mismos, ni sus historias ni sus habilidades. Los nombres Dunedain, Arathorn y algunos otros también provienen de los libros de Tolkien. No uso estos datos con fines de lucro ni beneficio propio._

_Así como he escrito este fic sin fines de lucro, respetando los derechos de autor de JKR y JRRT sobre sus personajes, espero que todos respeten los míos sobre mis personajes y mi trama._

_Sólo considera canon los libros 1 al 6. Tiene "Personajes Originales (OC)" y se podría llegar a considerar que algunos del canon están "Fuera de Carácter (OoC)"._

_Resumen: El eclipse más extraño. Un despertar con muchas sorpresas. Tres más que rompen esquemas. Sin muchas opciones. Ayudar a desconocidos en tiempos de guerra._

_**Desconocidos Heridos y una Guerra**_

Una esfera blanca leche apareció en una sala circular grande, en la que se escuchaban muchos ruiditos curiosos. Sus paredes estaban llenas de retratos de hombres y mujeres de aspecto respetable. Hacia una de ellas, parcialmente centrado, estaba un escritorio grande con pies en forma de zarpas, en un estante en la pared tras la silla de ese escritorio se encontraba un sombrero de mago ajado y roto, el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Sobre una percha dorada cerca de la ventana estaba _Fawkes_, el fénix carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas. Estaba agitando sus alas, entonando unas notas que tranquilizaron a su acompañante.

Sentado en el escritorio estaba un hombre alto, delgado y mayor, de pelo y barba largos y con el castaño predominando sobre el blanco, con una túnica larga de color púrpura, una nariz muy larga y torcida como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. Al desaparecer la esfera vio con sus ojos azules claros y brillantes, detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna, los cuerpos de siete chicos inconscientes.

Albus Dumbledore se acercó rápidamente a ellos y notó que cuatro de ellos tenían ampollas en la piel enrojecida, mientras los otros tres estaban con su piel también lastimada aunque en menor grado. Se agachó y les tomó el pulso, preocupado por como los veía a la luz de las velas. Las tenía encendidas para leer, pues el amanecer aquél día tan especial se retrasaría. Se tranquilizó parcialmente al notar que en todos era medianamente regular.

—Dilys, por favor avisa a Madam Pomfrey que la necesito aquí urgentemente con un equipo básico para quemaduras —le pidió el director al retrato de una bruja mayor con unos largos anillos de plata—. Sé que no necesito pedírtelo, pero…

—Me apresuraré.

Con mucho cuidado movilizó a los chicos con su varita, separándolos a los unos de los otros. Les desprendió las mochilas a los tres que las tenían sujetas a sus cuerpos, con extremo cuidado para no lastimarlos, quitándoles también las que sostenían con sus manos. Se sentía inquieto tanto por la respiración agitada de una de las chicas como por sus rostros.

Sólo había una que no identificaba como posible familiar de ex alumnos suyos. De hecho, el parecido de uno de ellos con James era escalofriante. _"Si hubiesen aparecido en cualquier otro lugar intentaría avisar a posibles familiares, pero… En Hogwarts es imposible aparecerse, a menos que… Y el colgante que lleva esta chica en su cuello, es idéntico a… Pero ¿Es posible?"._ En ese momento tocó a la puerta la enfermera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Pasa Poppy.

—Me dijo la directora Derwent que viniese con un equipo básico para quemados con urgencia. ¿Ocurre algo señor direct…? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué les pasó?

—Eso sólo lo sabremos cuando uno de ellos recobre el conocimiento.

La enfermera lo miró interrogante pero no preguntó nada. Se apresuró a sacar dos envases con pociones color amarillo claro, tendiéndole una al director.

—Disculpe que…

—No te preocupes, sólo dime cómo. —la cortó con amabilidad pero premura.

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos dándoles a los siete chicos de beber una pequeña dosis del brebaje, así como las atenciones más urgentes con el ungüento naranja para las quemaduras más serias. Albus convocó luego camillas para todos.

—Vamos a llevarlos a la enfermería y darles una atención más completa —le sugirió el director a la enfermera cuando la vio con intenciones de abrir una de las mochilas, pues en la que acababa de abrir consiguió algo que lo llevó a decidir que no era prudente que ella viese el contenido de ninguna. _"Tengo que evitarlo y preguntarles a estos chicos cuando recobren el conocimiento quiénes son y porqué tienen esto con ellos"_, pensó preocupado—. Ya luego averiguaremos sus identidades y avisaremos a familiares.

La enfermera asintió en aceptación y se concentró en cubrirlos con cuidado con frazadas muy delgadas, por sus quemaduras, para evitar cualquier tipo de contaminación mientras se desplazaban por los pasillos.

El director revisó de espaldas a ella las mochilas con rapidez, mientras simulaba mirar con interés al chico castaño. Ubicó las que pertenecían a los cuatro chicos más quemados, entre las que les había desprendido de las manos a éste y dos de las jóvenes, por la ropa que contenían y la distinta contextura de ellos. Buscaba algo para identificarlos y, en caso de ser posible, avisar personalmente a familiares. De no ser por el camafeo de la chica no estaría dudando sobre eso.

Los llevó hacia la enfermería, con las mochilas ubicadas en las camillas a los pies de cada uno de ellos. Estaba seguro que los chicos tenían edades entre catorce y veinte años, por lo que deberían estar estudiando o haberse graduado recientemente. Lo desconcertaban en muchos sentidos.

Era una suerte que a esa hora de la mañana los pasillos del colegio estuviesen desiertos, porque la imagen del hombre mayor llevando en el aire a siete camillas flotando a punta de varita y la mujer iluminándole con la suya era muy extraña para cualquiera que les viese.

Albus Dumbledore iba mirando a los siete chicos pensativo. _"Es al menos curioso que su llegada se haya producido justo al comenzar el eclipse de sol"_.

Ese sábado 16 de febrero de 1980 la luna se había interpuesto a la luz solar a las seis horas y dieciséis minutos de la mañana, habiendo llegado los chicos en ese preciso instante. El director no creía en cuentos fatalistas sobre los eclipses, sabía que eran un fenómeno astronómico, pero conocía también su influencia en la facilidad o dificultad para el flujo de la magia y la energía, como era bien conocido por los amantes de la herbología y las pociones.

La "coincidencia" de la llegada de aquellos chicos a su despacho, en ese estado, cuando nadie podía aparecerse dentro de los límites de Hogwarts, justo en ese momento… lo preocupaba muchísimo.

Al llegar a la enfermería ubicaron a cada uno de los chicos en una cama, apresurándose la enfermera a su oficina para buscar pociones y vendajes. Le preocupaba la respiración tan irregular en la joven de pelo negro. _"Es una suerte que no tenga pacientes aquí en este momento, así podré atender a los siete jóvenes correctamente sin chicos revoltosos dando vueltas por aquí"_, pensó mientras buscaba lo que estaba segura necesitaría.

Desde que dos años atrás se habían graduado los Merodeadores su enfermería tenía menos pacientes. Además los alumnos estaban particularmente tranquilos después del baile que autorizó el director el día 14 de febrero, a pesar de ser jueves, como compensación al no permitir la salida a Hogsmeade debido a la guerra.

Albus Dumbledore podía percibir la gran perturbación energética alrededor de los siete chicos. Concentrándose en lo aprendido muchos años atrás, cuando entró en contacto con su antiguo mentor y actual amigo Mithrandir, detectó una violenta vibración de energía que alteraba tiempo y espacio cerrándose alrededor de los jóvenes lentamente, bloqueándolos.

Tenía la impresión que la chica con respiración dificultosa era el centro de la gran perturbación, aunque parecía ser por haber alterado el efecto de varios poderosos hechizos. Pero también percibía algo fuerte alrededor del otro chico de pelo negro. Sin embargo aquello que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de los siete era tan acelerado, errático e irregular, además de totalmente desconocido para él, que no podía estar seguro.

La llegada de Madam Pomfrey junto a la joven lo sacó de su concentración. Vio a la enfermera apuntar con su varita a la chica y despertarla.

—_¡Rennervate!_

La chica se movió levemente, emitiendo seguidamente un quejido agudo. Luego abrió y cerró los ojos al menos tres veces antes de dejarlos cerrados.

—Shhh, tranquila joven. Mantenga los ojos cerrados. La luz le molestará un tiempo pero pasadas unas semanas podrá ver bien. Le daré en seguida una poción para el dolor por las quemaduras que tiene, pero primero debe tomar ésta para ayudarle con su respiración.

—¿Madam Pomfrey? —preguntó la chica de pelo negro. Su voz fue apenas más alta que un susurro, sin embargo sonó muy clara por el silencio existente en la enfermería.

La enfermera y el director la miraron sorprendidos. Luego el profesor Dumbledore se giró a interrogar a la mujer con su mirada, quedando desconcertado al verla encogerse de hombros.

—Sí, joven. Ése es mi nombre. ¿Cuál es el suyo?

—¿El mío? —preguntó Angela, asustándose mucho ante la pregunta de la enfermera. Intentó entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras su respiración se hacía muy irregular.

—Tranquila joven —le indicó Madam Pomfrey preocupada—. Beba ahora la poción y luego le daré la otra. Cuando esté más calmada hablaremos.

Angela tomó la poción con la ayuda de la mujer, notando por su sabor que no era la que le tenía indicada Mithrandir. Sin embargo se la bebió en la medida que su organismo se lo permitía. Suponía que no la ayudaría demasiado, pero al menos la aliviaría un poco. Era evidente que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, aunque la voz de Madam Pomfrey era levemente distinta. _"Parece… más joven. Además me ha dicho que me dará poción para el dolor y ella sabe que no me ayudará. Aquí hay algo raro"_, pensaba inquieta.

Al abrir sus párpados se dio cuenta que estaba ciega por segunda vez en su vida, sólo que en esta oportunidad le habían dolido mucho los párpados al abrirlos. Además sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, especialmente la piel de sus manos, brazos y rostro, sobre los cuales tenía la impresión que le habían puesto un ungüento.

La enfermera se dio cuenta que la respiración de la joven no se regularizaba con la poción y se inquietó. _"¿Qué tiene esta chica?"_ Pero lo que la sobresaltó fue sentir la mano llena de quemaduras interponiéndose en el camino de la poción calmante a la boca.

—Tranquila joven. Es sólo poción calmante para el dolor. En cuanto la tome…

—No me… ayudará y… los otros la… necesitarán —la interrumpió la chica, empezando a agitarse seguidamente—. Porque… ellos están… aquí, ¿verdad?

—Shhh, tranquila, no se agite. Con usted llegaron otros seis jóvenes —le aclaró. Sonrió al verla tranquilizarse y recuperar un poco la regularidad en la respiración—. En cuanto a la poción…

—Se lo… agradezco… pero no me… ayudaría.

Dudó si decirle sobre su problema. Confiaba en la gruñona enfermera, pero la inquietaba ese "Con usted llegaron" que le había escuchado. "_¿A dónde? ¿A qué fecha?_", se preguntó inquieta. Había recordado lo ocurrido en la caverna, su decisión y la sensación de ir volando por los aires hacia atrás mientras la golpeaba aquella energía, un terrible ardor que la envolvía y luego caer sobre el cuerpo de alguien. Hasta allí llegaban sus recuerdos.

—Tengo un… problema en… mi sistema… nervioso… para manejar… la sensibilidad… al dolor… Ninguna poción… o sedante… tiene efecto… en mi organismo. —le confesó finalmente, pues la mujer insistía en acercarle la poción a la boca y no tenía fuerzas para impedírselo.

Lo dicho por la chica paralizó a Madam Pomfrey cuando estaba a punto de lograr el darle a beber la poción. Miró a la chica fijamente, tragó saliva y alejó la poción de ella. La recostó con suavidad en la almohada y le hizo un examen especial con la varita, comprobando lo dicho por la joven. "_¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila sin quejarse con esas quemaduras, teniendo ese problema?_", pensó mientras se le salían las lágrimas al confirmarlo.

El director al ver la expresión de la enfermera bajó la cabeza un momento. La levantó, le apretó levemente los hombros y se acercó a la chica para hablarle.

—Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore, joven. ¿Existe alguna manera en que podamos ayudarle de una manera efectiva?

Angela sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas en aquella oscuridad que la envolvía, mareada. La impresión de oír de nuevo la voz de su abuelo, aunque aparentemente más joven por su tono, la agitó muchísimo. Su respiración se hizo muy irregular de nuevo.

—Intente calmarse joven. —le pidió angustiado el director al verla así.

Angela hizo un gran esfuerzo con su entrenamiento al oírlo, serenándose unos minutos después. La enfermera y el director la miraban muy preocupados, sin saber qué le ocurría o cómo ayudarla.

—En mi… mochila hay… una poción… color verde… grama. —pidió en voz de súplica. Sus pulmones le dolían demasiado. Tenía que tranquilizarse y beberla o se le presentaría una crisis. Luego buscaría explicaciones a lo que la rodeaba.

El director enseguida buscó lo solicitado en la mochila que había identificado como suya, por la ropa. Se acercó a ella y se lo dio a beber con cuidado, debido a lo irregular de la respiración en la chica. Estaba pensativo. _"Hay varios frascos irrompibles con esta poción en su mochila, lo que significa que estaba enferma antes que la alcanzase lo que les ha producido a todos las quemaduras. Además aquellas otras pociones allí…"_. Se tranquilizó en cuanto a la salud de ella, al notar que el ritmo respiratorio de la chica se empezaba a regularizar después de unos minutos de tomarla.

—¿Qué es esa poción y para qué sirve? —le preguntó la enfermera a la chica, intrigada al ver que lograba un ritmo respiratorio casi normal.

—No sé lo que es, pero me sirve para regularizar mi respiración cuando me siento mal al angustiarme. ¿Cómo están los otros?

—La he despertado a usted primero para darle las pociones porque era la que estaba más delicada —le respondió con calma. Al notar que la chica iba a protestar se le adelantó con voz de mando—. Primero la examinaré y le pondré el tratamiento adecuado y los vendajes a usted. Ya les he hecho las primeras curas a todos con ayuda del señor director.

Angela asintió levemente luego de suspirar, resignada. La conocía bien y no la haría cambiar de opinión. Lo único que lograría insistiendo sería que se enojase con ella. Mientras la enfermera la curaba con ayuda de su abuelo no pudo contener algunos quejidos, aunque se esforzaba en no demostrarles lo mal que se sentía.

Por lo que había entendido de la breve conversación anterior estaban en Hogwarts, su abuelo era el director y Madam Pomfrey la enfermera. Eso eran buenas noticias desde el punto de vista de la salud y la seguridad de los siete, estando todos quemados y con heridas de la última batalla, pero malas porque estaban lejos de los suyos y habían viajado años hacia el pasado pues los trataban a todos como desconocidos. Eso era peligroso.

Cuando finalmente la enfermera y el director la recostaron nuevamente sobre la almohada tenía los brazos y la cabeza totalmente envueltos en vendajes. Se sentía muy débil y adolorida pero también preocupada.

Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que llegasen frente a un Voldemort joven con quemaduras graves en todo el cuerpo y agonizantes, que hubiese sido lo ocurrido si ella no hubiese contenido aquellos dos hechizos. Por eso los siete sólo tenían quemaduras en su piel y en algunas partes de sus manos y rostros ampollas, según lo que le oía a la enfermera, pues habían intentado tapar sus rostros con sus manos pero sin conseguirlo. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido.

Sus ropas y mochilas estaban intactas hasta donde lograba entender. Lo que la angustiaba era el viaje en el tiempo y la agitación de la energía que los rodeaba a los siete. Estaba demasiado débil para intentar hacer algo para estabilizar aquello.

Al palpar con su mano vendada el pequeño peso que sentía sobre su pecho se sintió angustiada al pensar lo que era y quien lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Contuvo la respiración un segundo al oír a su abuelo susurrarle:

—Tranquila. Poppy no dirá nada y yo no preguntaré hasta que esté recuperada. Se lo he dejado puesto porque pienso que la puede ayudar.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió al ver que la chica empezaba a respirar más regular y asentía, le acarició la cabeza sobre el vendaje y se incorporó. La enfermera se dirigió hacia el chico con aquella extraña cicatriz en la frente, después de dejar recostada a la chica, y el director la siguió.

—_¡Rennervate!_ —Hizo reaccionar Madam Pomfrey a Harry. Al verlo removerse inquieto, abriendo y cerrando rápidamente sus ojos, le habló—. Shhh, tranquilo joven. No se preocupe. El problema visual que tiene es sólo temporal. Es mejor que permanezca con los ojos cerrados. Beba la poción que le voy a dar, le ayudará con el dolor.

Harry se sentía confundido y débil. Se había angustiado al abrir sus ojos y no poder ver, calmándose un poco con lo dicho por la enfermera del colegio. _"Su voz suena… distinta"_, pensó extrañado. Mientras se bebía la poción que le daba Madam Pomfrey intentaba aclarar su mente. ¿Por qué había ido a parar allí en aquella oportunidad? De pronto los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido en la caverna golpearon su cerebro y se atragantó con los últimos tragos de la poción que estaba tomando.

—Tranquilo joven. —le indicó el director, enarcando las cejas extrañado al notar que se sobresaltaba y hacía un leve movimiento para retroceder.

—¿Profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó muy asustado después de lo que había recordado.

—Así es, joven… ¿Podría decirme su nombre y de dónde nos conocemos? —le preguntó inquieto por las reacciones de los dos chicos ante las voces de la enfermera y la suya, pues estaba seguro de no conocerlos. Aunque esa voz…

—Mi nombre… es Marte y… lo siento pero estoy un poco confundido con mis recuerdos y bastante mareado. —le respondió Harry, usando su nombre de batalla hasta saber de qué magnitud era el problema en el que estaban.

Angela tragó saliva al oírlo. Estaba segura que su abuelo no le creería a su hermano, pero al menos les daría algo de tiempo antes de preguntarles con más profundidad. Harry había sido muy ingenioso al usar su nombre de guerra, ahora tenían que avisar a los otros rápidamente.

El director frunció el ceño pero hizo un gesto con la mano para que la enfermera no reprendiese al chico por mentirle.

Madam Pomfrey estaba enojada y asustada al mismo tiempo, primero el físico de ese chico y ahora esa voz…

—Muy bien joven. Esperaremos a que ustedes se recuperen para que hablemos sobre su llegada a la oficina del director de Hogwarts, mi despacho.

—¿Cómo están los otros? —preguntó Harry rápidamente, preocupado.

—Los seis están en condiciones similares a la suya. La joven de pelo negro, la castaña y el pelirrojo tienen quemaduras un poco más serias, al igual que usted, mientras los otros tres jóvenes están lastimados sólo superficialmente y sus ojos no sufrieron. —le respondió la enfermera, intentando tranquilizarlo con el tono de su voz mientras le empezaba a dar el tratamiento para luego ponerle los vendajes y recostarlo en la cama.

Harry permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo ocurrido y lo dicho por la enfermera, preocupado por el dolor que debería estar padeciendo su hermanita en ese momento, tranquilo al saber que estaban con dos personas que les cuidarían y ayudarían pero inquieto por haber viajado hacia el pasado, sin saber exactamente a qué año.

Madam Pomfrey justo terminó de vendarlo cuando se quedó petrificada mirando el pasillo central de la enfermería. Allí aparecieron tres jóvenes con tres polluelos de fénix, rodeados de una mezcla de luces azul claro y violeta, cayendo los tres al piso quejándose levemente al desaparecer la luz instantes después.

El director al ver la expresión de la enfermera se giró a mirar la dirección en la que ella observaba, mirando aquello asombrado. Reaccionó al verlos caer y oírlos gemir adoloridos, levantándose y caminando hacia ellos rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry asustado.

—Tranquilos. Quédense en sus camas —les ordenó el director a la joven de pelo negro y a él, pues los dos se habían intentado mover—. ¿Están bien? —les preguntó a los recién llegados al llegar junto a ellos.

Jessica al ver el rostro de su abuelo en medio de su mareo y escuchar su voz, tan igual y distinta a la que conocía, perdió el conocimiento en brazos de su novio que miraba incrédulo al director mientras la sostenía. Fred intentaba entender pero se sentía muy mareado y adolorido, habiendo caído los tres sobre sus mochilas.

—¿Usted es…? —intentó preguntar George, asombrado, confundido y preocupado.

—El profesor Dumbledore. —le respondió el anciano, mirándolos con curiosidad y aprensión. Estaban quemados de manera similar a tres de los otros siete chicos, aunque con menor gravedad. _"¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Por qué reaccionan así al verme? La chica que ha perdido el conocimiento es idéntica a Remus Lupin, y tiene en su cuello… No puede ser"_, pensó intranquilo. También le extrañaba muchísimo la presencia de tres polluelos de fénix, los cuales apartó rápidamente con cuidado para que no lastimasen las quemaduras de los chicos.

—¿Júpiter? —preguntó con una mezcla de angustia y esperanza en su voz Angela.

—Sí, mi amor. Soy yo —le respondió George y se intentó levantar para ir hacia ella, pero no logró hacerlo. Madam Pomfrey lo sostuvo rápidamente al verlo tambalearse—. Tranquila Diana. Electra, Mercurio y yo estamos aquí con ustedes. Estamos bien, no te asustes. —le dijo preocupado por ella, con los vendajes rodeando los ojos de su amada presentes en su mente confundida. Usó los nombres de batalla al oírla llamarlo a él así, sin entender lo que ocurría pero intentando acomodarse a la situación tan extraña con rapidez.

Madam Pomfrey frunció el ceño al oírlo, conteniéndose de reñirles por aquella mentira por la indicación del director. Ayudó al joven a incorporarse mientras el director aparecía una camilla con su varita y colocaba allí a la chica de pelo color miel con la ayuda del otro pelirrojo. Luego el director ayudó al joven que estaba cerca de él a incorporarse e hizo flotar la camilla con la chica, como ella hacía con el que estaba a su lado, llevando entre la enfermera y el hombre a los tres chicos a camas cercanas a los otros siete.

En ese momento estaba finalizando el primer eclipse solar de ese año.

Angela percibió como la fuerte perturbación de la energía alrededor de los diez cesaba justo cuando escuchaba que recostaban a su novio, su prima y su cuñado, dándoles las primeras atenciones. Se tranquilizó un poco por aquello, especialmente al oír a la enfermera decirle al director que sus quemaduras no eran serias y el mareo tampoco.

Aún así estaba preocupada por el fuerte bloqueo que percibía en cuanto al tiempo, pero se sentía demasiado débil para intentar analizarlo y menos aún romperlo. Puso la barrera mental alrededor de los diez, en previsión que su abuelo intentase averiguar algo de esa manera. También un bloqueo en Madam Pomfrey para que no hablase sobre ellos con nadie. Hubiese querido bloquear a su abuelo también, pero siendo Dunedain no era sencillo y no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

Quería ayudar a Jessica, Harry, Fred y George para advertir a los otros pero se sentía muy débil y adolorida, además de empezar a sentir un tibio calor que la adormecía. Agotada al extremo por el esfuerzo hecho, con el dolor de las quemaduras torturándola, la fiebre apoderándose de su cuerpo y sin posibilidad de tomar pociones para recuperarse del desgaste por uso excesivo de Magia Antigua y del manejo de energía tan fuerte que había hecho, se adormiló.

—_¡Rennervate! _Shhh, tranquila joven —hizo reaccionar el director a la joven desmayada y la intentó calmar—. Tome esta poción para el dolor de sus quemaduras.

—Tranquila Electra —le dijo con cariño Fred sentado en la cama contigua, mirándola preocupado—. Los diez estamos aquí. Haz lo que el profesor Dumbledore te indique.

Jessica miró primero a su abuelo asustada, luego a su novio y después alrededor. Al volver a mirar a su abuelo, tendiéndole la poción, tragó saliva y tomó el vaso con cuidado. Tembló levemente al rozar la mano de su abuelo. La bebió rápidamente, sintiendo que le aliviaba su malestar.

—Gracias. —agradeció a su abuelo, sonriendo al verlo sonreírle con dulzura.

—Permanezcan en cama y tranquilos, vamos a atender a los que están más quemados. Mientras tanto ustedes dos tomen la poción. —les indicó el director a los gemelos Weasley. Sonrió al verlos asentir y mirarlo aún un poco asustados, recibiéndoles los vasos a él y a Madam Pomfrey.

La enfermera dirigió sus pasos a la castaña mientras el director ubicaba los tres polluelos de fénix en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de la chica de ojos miel.

—_¡Rennervate!_ Shhh, tranquila joven. Permanezca con los ojos cerrados. Estoy segura que con esas quemaduras le molestan, pero no se preocupe que sólo es temporal.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo están…?

—Urano y yo estamos bien, Gea —la interrumpió rápidamente Harry desde su cama—. Los otros cuatro también. El profesor Dumbledore y Madam Pomfrey me lo han dicho hace un momento, antes de despertarte. Electra, Mercurio y Júpiter están con nosotros.

El director no pudo menos que admirar la agilidad del joven de pelo negro para poner a su amiga al tanto de la situación, diciéndole también los nombres falsos que usarían pues era obvio que no eran los suyos. Por lo visto no se parecía a James Potter sólo en el físico y la voz. _"¿Quién es? Aunque después de ver a las dos chicas con esos camafeos… Tendré que __interrogarlos con mucha cautela"_.

—Como le ha dicho su amigo… Marte, no tiene de que preocuparse —le dijo a la joven castaña—. Poppy la atenderá adecuadamente mientras despierto a tres de sus compañeros que están menos lastimados pero inconscientes.

Harry se puso alerta. Era obvio que el director se había dado cuenta de la mentira e intentaría sacarles la verdad a alguno de los otros antes que tuviesen tiempo de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione estaba aún confundida. Su debilidad y lo que le había oído decir a su mejor amigo… La voz del director… "_¿Qué ha pasado?_", se preguntaba inquieta mientras seguía las indicaciones de la enfermera.

—_¡Rennervate!_

—AAAH. —gritó con todos sus pulmones Ginny al abrir sus ojos y conseguirse con el rostro amable del director Dumbledore. Se sentó y alejó de él rápidamente, en dos movimientos consecutivos y reflejos.

—Tranquila Venus. Todo está bien, mi amor —le dijo lleno de amor y preocupación Harry, intentando sentarse en la cama—. ¡Ay! —se quejó al lastimarse un brazo, al intentar apoyarlo para incorporarse.

Jessica, Fred y George se miraron nerviosos. Tenían que ayudar a Harry a advertirles a los otros de la situación irregular.

—¡Quieto ahí jovencito! —se apresuró la enfermera junto a él, empujándolo levemente por su pecho que no estaba tan lastimado para recostarlo de nuevo—. Si se rompe alguna de sus ampollas será muy difícil la cicatrización.

—Quédate en cama… Marte. Estoy bien y Madam Pomfrey tiene razón. —le dijo rápidamente la menuda pelirroja, que había logrado contenerse justo a tiempo de llamarlo por su nombre, advertida a tiempo por él que había utilizado el que usaban en batalla.

—Es la primera vez que alguien grita tan fuerte al verme, joven… Venus —comentó amablemente el director, sonriendo al notar su sonrojo a pesar del enrojecimiento de la piel por la quemadura—. ¿Puede explicarme a qué se debió?

—Yo… Lo siento profesor Dumbledore. —le respondió avergonzada y dudando terriblemente sobre qué decirle. _"Es obvio que estamos en la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero… ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?"_.

Esquivando la mirada interrogante de los ojos azules sobre ella miró a su alrededor, viendo a la enfermera ponerle unos vendajes a su amiga castaña, a su novio, sus tres hermanos y sus otros cuatro amigos en cama, Angela y Harry con los brazos y la cabeza totalmente cubiertos de vendas, Hermione y Ron con quemaduras serias, lo que la hizo sospechar de los vendajes de los dos primeros. Luna, Neville y ella tenían también brazos y rostro lastimados, pero era menos serio que en ellos cuatro. Jessica, Fred y George parecían tener sólo una leve quemadura en su piel, pero estaban pálidos.

—Tome usted esta poción, la ayudará con el dolor. —le indicó el director con su sonrisa amable, extrañándose al notar que la pelirroja la tomaba en sus manos pero le esquivaba la mirada y había hecho lo imposible por no tocarlo.

Simultáneamente Hermione y Ginny recordaron lo ocurrido, tensándose, intentando entender la gravedad del problema en que estaban metidos. De no ser por las rápidas advertencias de Harry sobre los nombres era muy probable que hubiesen cometido un error grave.

La enfermera dejó a la castaña recostada en la cama y caminó hacia el pelirrojo más alto, mientras el director se desplazaba hasta el joven castaño.

—_¡Rennervate!_ —dijeron los dos simultáneamente.

—AAAH. —gritó Neville al ver el rostro del director mirándolo.

—¿Qué pasa Ne…? —empezó a preguntar Ron aturdido y asustado.

—No es nada, Urano. —lo interrumpió rápidamente Harry, evitando por muy poco que nombrase a su amigo.

—Se ha sobresaltado un poco Neptuno al ver al profesor Dumbledore. —añadió rápidamente Fred.

—Haz lo que te indique Madam Pomfrey. —finalizó George.

Los dos chicos se quedaron paralizados, incapaces de reaccionar ante lo dicho por los pelirrojos y el pelinegro.

Ron se sentía débil, con mucho dolor en su cuerpo. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y tomarse la poción como le indicaba la enfermera. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo dicho por su mejor amigo y sus hermanos mientras lo curaban, explicaban que su ceguera era temporal y lo vendaban. Ahora entendía lo que había sentido su hermano Percy al despertar y conseguirse con que no podía ver. Pasaron unos minutos antes que los recuerdos golpeasen su aturdida mente, haciéndolo tragar saliva. Esta vez el problema en que estaban metidos era demasiado grande.

Neville miraba los ojos azules que lo observaban fijamente, temblando por primera vez después de mucho tiempo ante un profesor, incapaz de articular palabra. A pesar de lo que veía con sus ojos y lo dicho por Harry, Fred y George no podía creerlo.

—Tranquilícese, joven, y tómese esta poción. —le indicó con suavidad el director al ver el estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba el chico. _"¿Por qué se ponen así al verme o escucharme? ¿Quiénes son? La voz del pelirrojo que atiende en este momento Poppy… es idéntica a la de Fabian Prewett y el rostro que tengo frente a mí…"_

Neville se estremeció al oírlo, cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en los ejercicios de relajación y concentración que había aprendido. El dolor que sentía por sus quemaduras no le permitió hacerlos bien, pero logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para tomar con su mano la poción que le tendía el director, calmándose su malestar físico al beberla. Se atragantó levemente cuando estaba terminando al recordar de golpe todo lo ocurrido en la caverna. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor apenas logró respirar con normalidad, frunciendo el ceño al ver allí a Jessica, Fred y George sin entender cómo habían ido a parar los tres allí cuando no estaban con ellos.

—¿Cómo está Leto? —preguntó mirando a su novia.

—La joven está bien. No se preocupe —le respondió Madam Pomfrey, entendiendo por quien preguntaba por la dirección de su mirada—. No se levante, debe usted guardar reposo. Yo iré a curarlo y vendarlo en un momento. —lo reprendió al ver que se incorporaba y seguía al director hasta la cama de la joven rubia.

—_¡Rennervate!_

—Leto, mi amor, todo está bien —le dijo rápidamente, sonriéndole con cariño al ver que abría sus ojos como platos y palidecía por debajo de su piel enrojecida por las quemaduras al ver al director—. Los siete estamos bien. El profesor Dumbledore y Madam Pomfrey nos están ayudando. Electra, Mercurio y Júpiter están con nosotros también.

—¿Qué pasó, Neptuno? —le preguntó intranquila, intentando asimilar lo oído.

—Tuvimos un… accidente. Tómate la poción e intenta recordar.

La rubia asintió y se tomó lentamente la poción, mirando de reojo al director, la enfermera y sus compañeros. Detuvo el vaso cuando lo llevaba por tercera vez a su boca y abrió mucho los ojos, girándose a mirar a su novio interrogante. Tragó saliva al verlo asentir.

"_Angela no ha logrado contener totalmente aquello, por eso estamos aquí con ellos y así. Pero… Jessica, Fred y George habían quedado por fuera del muro que nos aisló. ¿Habrá sobrepasado la esfera morada esa barrera? ¿Por qué no están aquí los demás si ha sido así? ¿No habrán llegado hasta ellos antes que se desatase aquello?"_, se planteó mentalmente, inquieta.

El director comprendió de los gestos y las reacciones de los siete chicos que llegaron inconscientes a su oficina que, luego de pasado un corto período de tiempo, recordaban lo ocurrido antes de llegar a su despacho y entendían dónde estaban, asustándose mucho. Tanto como los otros tres que habían aparecido allí.

También se había percatado que, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, eran muy precavidos con lo que decían y hacían, comportándose de manera muy similar a lo que se esperaría de aquellos que estaban combatiendo con Voldemort. Aquello no era en lo absoluto normal, no con las edades que aparentaban tener.

—Vuelva usted de inmediato a su cama, joven. —llegó Madam Pomfrey a reñir a Neville, mientras empezaba a curar y vendar a Luna para luego recostarla a que descansase.

El profesor Dumbledore regresó junto a la chica de pelo negro que había llamado el otro chico Diana, preocupado por ella. Había notado que la turbulencia energética alrededor de los diez chicos había cesado, generándose un fuerte bloqueo, percibiendo además otro. Al acercarse notó que la chica respiraba pesadamente. Acercó con cuidado el dorso de su mano a la nariz de la joven, percibiendo que su aliento era muy caliente. Frunció el ceño y se giró hacia la enfermera, llamándola por señas.

Ginny, que vio su gesto y que la enfermera no lo había visto, se incorporó en la cama y fue hacia ellos con agilidad, al igual que Jessica, Fred y George, apoyándose la de ojos miel en su novio.

Jessica se acercó a su prima y repitió la operación hecha por su abuelo, haciéndole seguidamente señas a la pelirroja.

Ginny revisó la mochila de Angela, buscó entre las dosis de poción plateada y dorada que la chica portaba, consciente que solamente los del E.D.H. podían ver lo oculto en las mochilas. Miró al director de reojo, pensó envolver con la varita de su amiga un recipiente de cada una con un envoltorio opaco para intentar evitar que las reconociese el director, pero miró la varita en su mano y comprendió que ya las habrían visto. Las sacó pero regresó a su idea original al ver al director denegar y mirar en dirección a la enfermera. Luego de envolverlas se las dio a Fred, que se movilizó hasta la cabecera de la cama donde estaba sentado George junto a Angela mirándola preocupado. El pelirrojo le tendió la plateada a su gemelo.

—Diana, despierta para que te tomes esto. —la llamó George con cariño.

—Mmm. —murmuró adormilada la aludida, moviendo levemente la cabeza hacia el punto del que partía la voz que había oído.

Ginny bajó la cabeza al oírla, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

El director se levantó y fue rápidamente hacia la enfermera para llevarla allí. Sabía que las pociones que le daban los chicos la ayudarían, pero no le gustaba nada la debilidad en la chica y la fiebre que evidentemente tenía, además de preocuparle la mezcla de esas pociones con la que no conocía en el organismo debilitado de la chica.

—Bebe esto mi amor —le pidió George. Le levantó levemente la cabeza con su mano, soportando el dolor al lastimarse su mano quemada para no asustarla, sujetándola por detrás mientras le aproximaba el vaso con poción a la boca. Notó que le costaba tragar por su problema respiratorio y su posición. Se acomodó mejor para apoyarla contra su cuerpo, reprimiendo un quejido al lastimarle el cuerpo de su novia sus quemaduras—. Haz un esfuerzo. —le suplicó. Se tranquilizó al verla beber primero una poción y luego la otra.

Madam Pomfrey llegó a regañarlos por haberse levantado de las camas y les exigía que le dijesen qué le estaba dando a "esa pobre chica" sin su consentimiento.

—Son unas pociones que ella tiene que tomar como tratamiento por… un problema de salud que tiene. —le respondió al fin Ginny cuando la enfermera le dio oportunidad de hablar.

—Sea más específica. —le exigió Madam Pomfrey.

—Mis pulmones. —logró responder en voz baja Angela, que se recuperaba un poco con las pociones.

—Ya había tomado la poción oxigenante que le dio Poppy y la otra, y ellos no lo sabían. ¿No podría hacerle daño lo que le ha dado el joven? —preguntó el director preocupado, pues no reconocía la poción verde grama.

—¿Qué otra te dieron? —le preguntó Ginny inquieta a su amiga.

—La que… investigó… tu hermano… para mí.

—¿Su hermano es medimago? —preguntó la enfermera con severidad.

—Soy asistente de un medimago que me guió en la investigación y la prepara para mi novia. —respondió rápidamente George, quejándose levemente al moverse Angela buscando apoyo para respirar.

—¿Júpiter? —preguntó preocupada Angela.

—Shhh. Tranquila mi amor —le respondió rápidamente—. Es sólo superficial pero molesta un poquito. No te preocupes.

—Vuelvan a sus camas de inmediato —les ordenó con severidad el director, tomando con cuidado a la chica de pelo negro por su cintura y espalda para recostarla en la cama sin lastimarla—. Poppy, ve con ellos a curarlos, vendarlos y que tomen poción para dormir sin soñar, al igual que los otros. Sólo si descansan se recuperarán.

—Pero nosotros debemos irnos —intentó explicarles Ginny para que no les diesen aquello. Debían salir de allí—. Más nadie debe vernos.

La enfermera la miró extrañada. Iba a preguntarle pero se detuvo al oír al director hablarles a todos.

—Quiero que me escuchen los diez. No sé quiénes son, tampoco cómo o por qué llegaron a mi despacho y aquí a la enfermería en ese estado de salud, pero estoy seguro que me conocen por sus reacciones, aunque no puedo entenderlo pues yo no les reconozco a ustedes. Desde este momento están bajo mi protección. Les aseguro que nadie los verá ni tendrá contacto con ustedes hasta que hablemos de su llegada aquí y… eso que acaba de decir la joven Venus sobre que "nadie debe verlos".

»Madam Pomfrey será la única, aparte de mi persona, que les verá. Ella no hablará de esto con nadie. Pero necesito que la obedezcan para que se recuperen lo antes posible, mientras los movilizo a otro lugar donde no exista la posibilidad que un estudiante se les acerque. Por hoy podrán estar aquí con la tranquilidad que así será. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Se lo agradecemos mucho, profesor Dumbledore. —le respondió Harry después de cinco minutos de tenso silencio.

Después que la curase y vendase la enfermera, Ginny se comprometió con ella en tomarse la poción para dormir sin soñar mientras ella curaba y vendaba a Neville. Cuando vio a la enfermera ir hacia su amigo intentó ocultar la poción y recostarse, deteniéndose al ver a Jessica hacerle señas. Asintió al comprender sus intenciones, quedándose dormida al beberla. Sabía que Fred, George y ella estaban en mejores condiciones.

Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville y Harry tomaron la poción para dormir sin soñar sin protestar, débiles y con fiebre igual que Ginny, preocupados por la situación que estaban viviendo. Angela se había adormilado de nuevo. Fred y George simularon al igual que la chica de ojos miel tomarla y quedarse dormidos, luego que la enfermera los vendase.

Cuando vieron quedarse dormidos a "los diez" chicos, después de examinarlos y curarlos a todos exhaustivamente, la enfermera y el director se miraron inquietos.

Madam Pomfrey le pidió al director que la siguiese. Le explicó en voz baja lo que había conseguido en cada uno mientras los cambiaba tras biombos por batas más frescas, teniendo que curarles otras heridas, preocupada por ello. Se dirigió a su oficina para investigar sobre las enfermedades de la chica de pelo negro, buscando algo con lo que la pudiese ayudar.

El profesor Dumbledore la siguió y cerró la puerta tras él. Se sentó frente a ella jugueteando con sus dedos pulgares, pensativo.

Jessica, Fred y George, que no habían bebido la poción y fingieron dormir hasta ese momento, se incorporaron con cuidado.

Fred sacó de su mochila su varita, pues había visto que la enfermera y el director las habían colocado allí, selló la puerta de la enfermería y la de la oficina. Se levantó y buscó rápidamente en la mochila de su novia pociones plateadas y doradas, haciéndole beber una dosis completa de la plateada a ella, a su gemelo y tomando él también, bebiendo los tres medios vasos de las doradas, según las indicaciones de su novia.

Jessica luego les indicó que le debían dar a Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry dosis completas de las dos pociones, completas de la plateada y medias dosis de la dorada a Luna y Neville, además de darle a los cuatro primeros y su prima medio vaso de poción cristalina, luego de examinarlos con su varita rápidamente.

Fred le pidió que volviese a su cama, vigilando la oficina mientras ellos dos lo hacían. Pero ella no aceptó, pidiéndole que fuese él a descansar preocupada por su herida de la batalla, suspirando al intentar él tranquilizarla con un beso. Se quitó el camafeo mirándolo pensativa. Su abuelo lo había visto. Le hizo señas a su cuñado para que se lo quitase a su prima y lo ocultase en la mochila.

George mientras tanto buscó lo indicado por su cuñada en su mochila. Desprendió a su novia del camafeo ante las señas de Jessica y lo guardó, suspirando pensativo. El director los había visto, estaba seguro.

Con pequeñas dificultades, pues los siete chicos sí estaban dormidos, les dieron a tomar las dosis indicadas por Jessica con los lapsos de tiempo recomendados por ella. Después de verificar que sus seis amigos y Angela estaban mejor volvieron junto a la cama de la chica de ojos miel, abriendo los ojos asustados al oír la puerta de la oficina, acostándose rápidamente Jessica mientras los pelirrojos se movían hacia las camas en que se suponía estaban durmiendo.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba inquieto como no había estado desde que se enfrentó a Grindelwald. _"La llegada de estos siete chicos a mi despacho, tan malheridos… Luego los otros tres a la enfermería, menos quemados pero muy pálidos y acompañados de tres fénix que parecen haber absorbido el impacto de algo grave, con una distorsión tan grande en la energía del espacio tiempo rodeándolos, en un lugar en el que es imposible aparecer por medios mágicos y, aparentemente, en contra de su voluntad…"_, meditaba muy preocupado.

Estaba seguro que la chica con problemas en sus pulmones era Dunedain. _"Sólo así me explico la alteración de energía tan fuerte alrededor de los diez que parecía converger en ella, que apareciesen en el colegio y las barreras que les rodean, además de las pociones en sus morrales que logré que Poppy no viese"_.

Era evidente para él que los otros chicos sabían que él también lo era, por lo ocurrido cuando buscaban las pociones para la joven de pelo negro. _"Sospecho que la chica que se desmayó es igualmente Dunedain, habiendo llegado aquí ellos tres por la conexión entre los camafeos"_. Suspiró y se concentró en sus pulgares, pensando en sus reacciones y aquellos objetos.

"_Si han viajado involuntariamente, apareciendo con esas quemaduras, conectando eso con lo dicho por el castaño sobre un 'accidente' y lo que percibí de la perturbación energética, significa que se han enfrentado a algo muy grave, resultando más afectados los cuatro que se encontraban más cerca de… la fuente de magia que les ha generado el 'accidente'. Aparentemente los tres últimos en llegar no estaban con ellos, pero debieron verse afectados por los mismos atacantes o una acción residual de una poderosa barrera de magia negra._

_Pero los diez son muy jóvenes. ¿Quiénes son? ¿En qué lío estaban metidos para estar pasando por esto? ¿Por qué tienen las cicatrices en sus cuerpos que me ha descrito Poppy rápidamente, asustada?_

_Por otro lado es obvio que nos reconocieron a Poppy y a mí, pero no se da la situación inversa. Uniendo eso con lo percibido sólo hay una explicación posible… vienen del futuro. Eso también haría lógica la reacción de la menuda pelirroja de no querer dormir e intentar que se alejasen los diez de cualquier contacto con otra persona, lo cual significa que conocen los riesgos de viajar por el tiempo… Demasiado jóvenes para eso, algo no está bien con estos chicos._

_Estoy seguro que su apariencia es la real pues ya han transcurrido dos horas, lo que descarta la poción multijugos. En su estado de salud tampoco son posibles otras variantes, como metamórfagos o hechizos. ¿Por qué chicos tan jóvenes se comportan como adultos en la situación de crisis que están viviendo? ¿De qué futuro vienen?_

_¿Quién es el chico tan idéntico a James tanto en el físico como en la voz? Sólo se diferencian en el color de los ojos, la ausencia de los lentes y aquella cicatriz en la frente. Por otro lado yo ya he visto esos ojos antes, son los de Lily Potter. Su comportamiento parece indicar que de alguna manera es el líder del grupo, a pesar de no ser el mayor._

_La forma de la cicatriz en su frente, en forma de centella, me recuerda terriblemente la antigua Profecía Dunedain. Si uno eso a la que me hizo poco más de un mes atrás la que es ahora mi profesora de Adivinación que hace también referencia a alguien marcado, las fechas dadas por los medimagos para el nacimiento de los bebés de las dos mujeres de la O.D.F. que están embarazadas y el que dos chicas del grupo porten los camafeos de mis hijas gemelas, siendo además tan parecidas a mis yernos…"_ Suspiró y denegó.

"_El de ojos y pelo castaño parece la versión masculina de Alice en los rasgos físicos, mientras sus reacciones de protección hacia la rubia han sido similares a las de Frank con su esposa, además de tener su color de pelo y ojos. Los chicos pelirrojos se parecen en las pecas, el color de pelo y algunos rasgos a mi ex alumno Arthur Weasley, mientras la voz del chico más alto es idéntica a la de Fabian, aunque su estatura alta y ojos azules se parecen a los de Arthur, mientras los ojos castaños y la estatura baja de la chica se parecen a los de Molly antes Prewett, ahora Weasley. Los gemelos se parecen más a la chica, aunque sus ojos son azules como los del chico. Parecen ser los mayores del grupo._

_La chica de pelo negro y ojos grises, que me inquieta por su salud, tiene rasgos muy similares a Sirius Black. La chica de pelo y ojos color miel es una versión femenina y un poco joven de Remus Lupin. Si uno eso a los camafeos que portan…"_ Tragó saliva.

"_La joven rubia de ojos plateados es casi idéntica a Mary Starnight, ahora Lovegood. La joven de ojos y pelo castaño, abundante y enmarañado, es el único rostro y voz que no relaciono con alguien cercano conocido, aunque me recuerda a mi prima Evelyn cuando nos conocimos antes de yo venir a Hogwarts._

_De las reacciones de los diez conmigo deduzco que me conocían como su director, pero que posiblemente haya fallecido mientras estudiaban. Estoy seguro que al menos la rubia, la menuda pelirroja, la de ojos miel y los dos de pelo negro deben aún ser estudiantes, lo cual me confunde aún más. ¿Cómo es que cinco alumnos se han metido en un problema tan serio para terminar aquí en esas condiciones?_

_Estoy seguro que los tres chicos ya les habrán dado a los otros las pociones"_. Se levantó, percibió el sello en la puerta y sonrió. Hizo un movimiento imperceptible con su mano y salió de la oficina haciendo algo de ruido con la puerta para advertirles. Contuvo una sonrisa al ver a los dos pelirrojos acostándose rápidamente. Se les acercó y les dijo en voz muy baja para que la enfermera no lo escuchase:

—Tomen ustedes tres también poción para dormir. Deben descansar para poder recuperarse y ayudar a sus amigos.

Jessica, Fred y George abrieron los ojos, lo miraron con expresión de culpabilidad en sus rostros vendados, asintieron y se tomaron lo indicado.

El director les sonrió, observó que se tomasen aquello y se quedasen dormidos. Notó que la chica ya no tenía el camafeo en su cuello. Se giró y vio que la pelinegro tampoco tenía en su cuello el suyo, suspirando.

Caminó luego por el pasillo de la enfermería, detallando la respiración más regular de los otros chicos, percibiendo con sus dones que estaban mejor. Se detuvo frente al ventanal, mirando hacia fuera. Ya empezaban a aparecer varios estudiantes por los terrenos del colegio, charlando, jugando y riendo, viviendo las experiencias propias de su edad a pesar de la guerra que se estaba desarrollando en el mundo mágico.

"_La guerra…"_ Se giró levemente a mirar los diez durmientes. _"¿Serán acaso las actitudes de estos chicos secuelas de esta guerra? ¿Estarán en su época aún en guerra contra Voldemort? ¿Contra otro mago oscuro?... No, no debo ceder a la tentación de preguntarles eso, no se debe intervenir en el tiempo, sólo pueden permitirse los llamados bucles del tiempo"_.

Volvió a mirar por el ventanal a sus alumnos, disfrutando de aquél sol que empezaba a anunciar que pronto llegaría la primavera. _"Tengo que sacar a los diez chicos de aquí a la brevedad. En cualquier momento traerán a algún alumno"_. Caminó hacia la oficina decidido.

—Poppy. Voy a la dirección. Necesito resolver el traslado de estos jóvenes a otro lugar. _Fawkes_ se quedará aquí para avisarme si se presenta cualquier cambio en ellos o la llegada de alguien.

—Entiendo señor director. Estoy buscando una solución al problema de la joven… Diana con su sistema nervioso, también algo más efectivo para sus pulmones después del análisis que le hice. La poción que le dimos a beber es totalmente desconocida para mí.

—Te agradezco tus buenos oficios, pero… Nadie debe saber que estás investigando esto por causa de esta joven. Ningún mago, incluidos los del Ministerio y San Mungo, debe saber sobre la llegada de estos diez jóvenes a Hogwarts o su estado de salud.

La enfermera asintió. Lo respetaba mucho y confiaba en su criterio ciegamente, por eso nunca hacía preguntas.

—Otra cosa. Saca aparte solamente una pequeña cantidad de esa poción para el estudio que estás haciendo y devuelve el resto a la mochila de la joven. No quiero que se preocupen por su ausencia y hasta que no consigan algún tratamiento más efectivo esa parece ayudarla bastante. Intenta hacer esa poción, ella podría necesitar más aparte de la cantidad que trae en su mochila.

Asintió nuevamente. Mientras él salía de la oficina, Madam Pomfrey sacaba un cuarto de vaso de la poción del envase a una redoma. Al salir a la enfermería consiguió al director junto a la chica que respiraba mal. Caminó hacia ellos, sacó de la mochila otro envase y completó un poco el primero, hasta que los dos quedaban nivelados, cerrándolos, sellándolos e introduciéndolos de regreso a la mochila.

* * *

Angela se había despertado cuando el director estaba en la puerta de la oficina de la enfermera y lo escuchó hablar con ella.

—¿Profesor Dumbledore? —lo llamó en voz baja.

El director, al escucharla, se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente.

—¿Cómo están los otros?

—Tranquila, ellos están bien, intenta descansar.

Angela tomó entre sus manos una de su abuelo, que la miró extrañado pero sospechó sus intenciones luego de percibir la barrera mental y puso un mínimo bloqueo. Se sintió levemente mareado un minuto después pero la sensación cesó casi de inmediato. La miró comprensivo y le acarició la cabeza sobre el vendaje.

La chica de pelo negro, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente, le intentó bloquear el recuerdo de sus rostros por medio de su don sobre los pensamientos. No estuvo muy segura de haberlo logrado, pero estaba muy agotada para evaluarlo y saber si lo había bloqueado efectivamente.

—Perdone, profesor Dumbledore. Me sentí un poco mareada y perdida en mi oscuridad actual.

—No se preocupe joven. Descanse.

El director durmió a Angela con un hechizo, al indicarle Madam Pomfrey por señas que en ella no tendría efecto la poción para dormir sin soñar. Luego se levantó, recogió a los tres polluelos de fénix y salió hacia la dirección.

Madam Pomfrey examinó a la chica de pelo negro y luego a los otros nueve, regresando a su oficina un poco más tranquila pues parecían estabilizarse. Cerró la puerta para concentrarse en la investigación.

Poco antes de la hora de la cena llegó el profesor Dumbledore a la enfermería, apresurado.

—Lo siento mucho, jóvenes, pero de aquí no saldrán hasta que no llegue el director. —los reñía la enfermera, apuntándoles con su propia varita mientras sostenía con su otra mano las de los diez chicos en el bolsillo de su blanca túnica y retrocedía levemente ante su avance.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó en tono amable pero firme, cerrando la puerta tras él, mirándolos con sus ojos azules brillantes y el ceño fruncido.

—Debemos irnos y Madam Pomfrey nos ha retenido nuestras varitas. —le respondió Harry en tono respetuoso.

—He tenido que atender a un estudiante por una broma de un compañero —explicó la enfermera—. Los diez estaban ocultos tras cortinas. Sólo he dejado entrar al joven Grant, le atendí rápidamente y lo saqué de aquí. Pero se han puesto muy nerviosos y he tenido que retenerles las varitas para evitar que se fuesen sin hablar con usted.

El director los miró y notó que los diez chicos estaban de pie, con sus morrales junto a una cama cerca de ellos. Tres de ellos se apoyaban en sus compañeros para desplazarse estando ciegos, mientras la chica de pelo negro parecía poder hacerlo sin ayuda.

Habían ocultado el vendaje de sus brazos con unas camisas de mangas largas, el de sus manos con guantes que llegaban hasta debajo de los puños de las camisas, y el de sus cabezas con pasamontañas, viéndose sólo los vendajes que cubrían los ojos de cuatro de ellos, unos ojos castaños en la menuda pelirroja, los castaños del castaño, los plateados de la rubia, los miel y los azules de los tres últimos chicos en llegar, además de la boca. Pasamontañas y guantes que él no recordaba haber visto en sus mochilas. Llevaban además capas negras de viaje puestas.

_Fawkes_ había aparecido en su oficina minutos antes. Se había apresurado a llegar allí, alarmándose al ver salir a uno de sus estudiantes. Se extrañó al ver sus indumentarias y la actitud de la enfermera, pero luego de oírlos comprendía lo ocurrido. Le aliviaba ver la recuperación de los diez en un tiempo tan corto al punto de lograr estar en pie y decididos a huir. Había sido un acierto el dejarlos a solas para que los tres chicos les diesen a sus compañeros aquellas pociones.

El chico de pelo negro tenía una de sus manos apoyada en el hombro de uno de los pelirrojos idénticos, el pelirrojo alto era guiado por el otro gemelo y la castaña por la de ojos miel, según deducía de sus diferentes alturas y complexiones, pues con sus vestiduras actuales era difícil distinguirlos. La chica de pelo negro debía ser la ubicada al otro lado del pelirrojo que guiaba al pelinegro, aunque no se apoyaba en él. La pelirroja estaba junto al pelinegro, la rubia y el castaño cerca de las mochilas.

—Entrégales sus varitas, Poppy —le ordenó en voz amable el director, obedeciéndole ella en seguida mirándolos un poco asustada—. He conseguido un sitio donde puedo llevarlos para que estén seguros mientras se restablecen totalmente. Podremos ir allá a través de la chimenea en mi oficina, por lo que les aplicaré un encantamiento desilusionador para llevarlos hasta allí, si esto no es contraindicado por su salud. —dijo mientras interrogaba a la enfermera con la mirada.

—No hay problema con ese hechizo, señor director. Pero en el caso de la joven… Diana, no creo que sea conveniente el viaje por la chimenea. Podría aspirar polvos o ceniza y hacerle daño a sus pulmones.

—Le agradezco su preocupación por nosotros, Madam Pomfrey, y le ruego nos disculpe si la hemos asustado —le dijo Harry con tono amable—. Estamos un poco tensos. Diana cubrirá su boca y la nariz con el pasamontañas, así no existirá riesgo de aspirar polvo o ceniza que pueda hacerle daño.

—Disculpa aceptada, joven —respondió ella un poco más tranquila—. Si me dan unos minutos les prepararé un pequeño maletín con pociones y las indicaciones sobre cómo tomarlas en un pergamino, mientras me reúno con ustedes de nuevo para examinarlos y cambiarles los vendajes.

—De acuerdo. Se lo agradecemos mucho. —le contestó Ginny, contradiciendo la leve negativa de Harry al escuchar lo último.

—Pero Venus, nosotros…

—Hasta que estemos recuperados o al menos ubicados seguiremos las indicaciones de ellos dos, Marte. —le cortó la menuda pelirroja.

—Venus tiene razón —la apoyó Hermione—. Tenemos que saber primero algunas cosas antes de tomar decisiones.

—De acuerdo Gea, haremos como Venus y tú dicen.

El director observaba atentamente a los chicos, reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver al chico que se hacía llamar Marte ceder ante las palabras de sus dos compañeras. Ahora estaba seguro que era el líder del grupo por su posición frente a los otros, hablando en nombre de todos, pero también que esas dos chicas ejercían sobre él una especie de control a su impulsividad. Definitivamente se parecía mucho a James Potter, contenido por Lily y Remus en ese mismo sentido.

—Le pediré a un elfo que lleve sus mochilas y el maletín que está preparando Madam Pomfrey a mi oficina. Ahora, si me lo permiten, empezaré a desilusionarlos.

Angela avanzó hasta la posición en que escuchaba la voz de su abuelo, con paso rápido y seguro. Quería ser la primera. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred y George sonrieron levemente al ver su reacción. Había sido una chiquillada por su abuelo y les pareció muy tierno verla hacerlo. La menuda pelirroja avanzó hasta ubicarse a su lado, colocándole la mano izquierda de ella en su codo derecho, para hacerle entender que estaba junto a ella, apoyándola.

Jessica los miraba nerviosa, había avanzado un poco, indecisa, con Hermione acompañándola a su lado sin entender lo que ocurría.

—Le agradezco su confianza, joven Diana. —dijo en tono alegre el director, reprimiendo una sonrisa ante la reacción de la chica, gratamente sorprendido.

Harry denegó levemente y sonrió al comprender lo ocurrido. Le pidió a George que le guiase hasta situarse cerca de ellos. Hermione comprendió lo ocurrido y denegó un poco, asustada de que la impulsiva chica de pelo negro se dejase llevar. Tragó saliva al comprender que para su guía tampoco era fácil, moviéndose levemente para animarla a acercarse.

El director les pidió que se ubicasen cada una de las parejas tras la otra, para que se pudiesen guiar por el tacto una vez que los desilusionase. Al verlos asentir y hacer lo indicado desilusionó a la chica de pelo negro y la menuda pelirroja, pidiéndoles que no se moviesen de ese lugar. Procedió luego con la castaña y la de ojos miel, el pelinegro y uno de los gemelos, el otro pelirrojo y el otro gemelo, finalizando con la rubia y el castaño. Llamó a un par de elfos y les pidió que llevasen las diez mochilas y el maletín que la enfermera le estaba entregando en ese momento a su oficina.

Una vez que desaparecieron los elfos salieron de la enfermería, mientras Madam Pomfrey mantenía la puerta abierta. No se encontraron con nadie en los pasillos. Debido a la hora todos estaban en el Gran Comedor. Se desplazaron los once en silencio, deteniéndose en tres oportunidades al sentir el director que la joven pelirroja le palmeaba levemente en la espalda y escuchaba jadear a la de pelo negro quedamente, retomando después de la primera vez el camino con mayor lentitud.

Los once caminantes habían mantenido contacto entre las manos de los que iban atrás con la espalda de quien les antecedía, para evitar caídas o tropezones al no verse entre ellos. Ginny iba bastante avergonzada al tocar la espalda del fallecido director, pero solamente eso había permitido que le avisase cuando su amiga le había presionado levemente en el brazo, respirando mal. Eso también había evitado que se cayesen al chocar los que venían tras ellos, cuando se habían detenido.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra grande y fea que daba acceso a su oficina el director pronunció la contraseña "Un amanecer diferente", cediéndoles el paso a los diez chicos simulando conversar con la bruja del cuadro frente a la gárgola.

Los chicos siguieron el avance hacia la escalera a excepción de Ginny y Angela, avisándoles la primera por palmaditas que avanzasen, rozando con su mano la capa de sus compañeros a medida que pasaban. Cuando sintió que la rubia y el castaño pasaban hizo avanzar dos pasos a la pelinegro, haciéndole entender con un leve apretón que se quedase allí quieta, haciendo lo mismo con Neville, que avisó a Fred, quien le avisó a George y él a Jessica.

Ginny avanzó hasta el director, avisándole con un roce en el brazo que estaban todos adentro, haciéndolo sobresaltarse levemente pues él pensaba dejar transcurrir unos minutos más antes de entrar. El profesor Dumbledore la siguió para que la gárgola cerrase el acceso.

A un movimiento de mano del director se reinició el movimiento giratorio ascendente normal de la escalera de caracol. Los que no veían se sujetaron de la persona que tenían a su lado, a pesar de lastimarse con el movimiento y soltar algunos quejidos levemente, angustiados por la sensación.

Al detenerse la escalera frente a la puerta de roble con la aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, por orden silenciosa del director, los chicos empezaron a ingresar en la oficina, lentamente, observando atentamente su contorno los seis que podían ver, encontrándolo extrañamente familiar siete de ellos por sus sonidos y la forma de desplazarse en el lugar, en especial los dos chicos de pelo negro y los gemelos.

El director cerró la puerta tras él apenas entrar todos y les quitó el encantamiento desilusionador, estremeciéndose levemente de nuevo nueve de ellos que no lo habían experimentado con anterioridad.

—¿Supongo bien al creer que todos saben viajar mediante polvos flú?

—Sí señor. —respondieron los diez a coro.

—La dirección es #12 Deercourage Place —les dijo con tono pausado. Frunció el ceño al notar que los diez contenían el aliento—. Tranquilícense. Allí sólo nos espera un amigo mío de confianza con su esposa y dos elfos.

—¿Un amigo suyo y su esposa? —preguntó Hermione, que presentía problemas.

—Sí. Pero, aunque yo había previsto esos disfraces, ustedes ya se han anticipado —les dijo señalándoles a los seis que podían ver unas capas grandes y unas máscaras similares a las usadas por los muggles en carnaval, y luego sus indumentarias—. Nadie les reconocerá, que creo es lo que quieren evitar.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Angela si hubiesen podido ver hubiesen intentado cruzar miradas para saber qué hacer, como sí lo hicieron sus compañeros.

—Es cierto que no pueden reconocernos con nuestras indumentarias, pero… ¿Su amigo y su esposa no se inquietarán al vernos llegar así a su casa? —se decidió George.

—No se preocupen por eso. Yo me encargaré.

—¿Marte? —preguntó Ginny preocupada por él.

—Vamos. No tenemos opción mientras no sepamos… algunas cosas. —respondió él resignado.

—Hoy es 16 de febrero del año 1980. —les dijo el director muy serio.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los diez sin poder contenerse, asustándose mucho.

—Supongo que ese dato es una de las cosas que necesitan saber.

—¿Cómo supo…? —Harry se detuvo, sin saber cómo terminar de formular la pregunta sin meterse en más problemas.

—He hecho algunas conjeturas con lo que he visto, oído y percibido desde que llegaron aquí, a pesar que nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts.

Los diez se revolvieron inquietos. Albus Dumbledore era además de un excelente mago, un hombre muy listo, perspicaz, inteligente, analítico y Dunedain.

—Tranquilícense, por favor jóvenes. Su salud no está bien y el inquietarse puede hacerles daño —les recordó preocupado—. Les he dicho esto para que no se sientan tan desubicados ni desprotegidos. Ahora saben en qué tiempo están, por su reacción de hace unos minutos también se podrán ubicar en el lugar al que los llevaré con facilidad. Eso es importante mientras se recuperan. Por favor no hagan ningún intento de fugarse de allí hasta que se restablezcan los que están más delicados de salud. No sé qué saben de la fecha en que se encuentran, pero actualmente el mundo mágico está en guerra y no sería seguro para ustedes.

Angela tanteó a su alrededor buscando un punto de apoyo, sintiéndose mareada. Ginny la sujetó rápidamente por la cintura.

El director hizo aparecer diez sillas con su varita, indicándoles que se sentasen con sus amigos a los que podían ver, asintiendo al ver que cuatro de ellos guiaban con cuidado a los que no podían ver, mientras los otros dos se sentaban mirándolos nerviosos. Con su varita convocó de las cocinas un servicio de té, haciendo otro movimiento de su varita para que estuviese apenas tibio y que no se lastimasen los labios. Les sirvió a todos, entregándoles a los que podían ver tazas con el líquido, sentándose seguidamente en su silla tras su escritorio.

—Tomen un poco de té, jóvenes, mientras hablamos otras cosas antes de ir allí —les dijo con voz pausada—. Había pensado que tuviésemos esta conversación luego de llegar a la casa, pero creo que ha sido mejor que la tengamos antes, así hablaremos con más tranquilidad. Les diré lo que he podido deducir, ustedes me contarán lo que puedan y les propondré una solución temporal a su situación hasta que consigamos la definitiva. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Sí, profesor Dumbledore. Estamos de acuerdo. —le respondió el pelinegro después de hacer un rápido análisis de las palabras del director y la situación en la que se encontraban.

Los otros nueve asintieron.

—He podido deducir que ustedes llegaron aquí desde el futuro, debido a un incidente con magia muy fuerte y me atrevería a decir que usada con fines oscuros. —se detuvo un momento, analizando las reacciones nerviosas de los chicos. Decidió seguir al ver asentir a… Marte.

»Se vieron atacados, resultando quemados y viajando a su pasado. Contuvieron parcialmente el efecto de esto, estando los cuatro que están más quemados más cerca del punto del que partió el ataque que sus tres compañeros que están también bastante lastimados —nuevo asentimiento del chico pasados unos minutos—. Los otros tres no estaban con ustedes, siendo atacados posteriormente. —Vio asentir a la chica de ojos miel.

»Nos conocen a Madam Pomfrey y a mí, confiando lo suficiente en mi criterio para haberme acompañado hasta aquí y estar dispuestos, hasta hace unos minutos, a permitir que los llevase a otro lugar hasta estar restablecidos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Ha acertado mucho en sus conjeturas, señor —respondió Harry sin saber que lo había visto asentir antes—. Confiamos en usted, pero… Tenemos que volver a nuestro tiempo lo antes posible, sin tener contacto con otras personas.

—Como les he dicho, actualmente nos encontramos en guerra y… Perdonen ustedes pero su aparición aquí, en un sitio con las protecciones que tiene Hogwarts, me obligan a preguntar. ¿Quiénes son? ¿De qué año vienen? ¿Qué les ocurrió?

—Cuando despertamos en la enfermería Madam Pomfrey nos examinó, nos dio de comer y luego unas pociones, volviendo luego a su oficina creyendo que nos quedaríamos en cama —empezó a responderle George después de un par de minutos de silencio—. Electra, Mercurio y yo ayudamos a Gea, Urano, y Marte a acercarse a la cama en que descansaba Diana, mientras lo hacían por su cuenta Venus, Leto y Neptuno. Conversamos en voz baja sobre lo que podíamos recordar, lo que conseguimos en las mochilas, nuestra salud, el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos y nuestro encuentro con Madam Pomfrey y usted.

Se detuvo un momento, pensando con cuidado qué y cómo decirle al muy suspicaz director. Sabía que no debía decirle mucho, siempre les había resultado mejor a su gemelo y a él callar la mayor parte de la información.

Los diez conocían las consecuencias de alterar los hechos por viajes en el tiempo demasiado bien, pero tampoco podían negarle la información cuando el mundo mágico estaba en la primera guerra contra Voldemort, así que habían acordado en esa reunión qué decirle.

—No sabemos nuestros nombres reales, sólo recordamos los seudónimos que le hemos dado. Por lo que encontramos en nuestras mochilas deducimos que estábamos en un viaje de corta duración o íbamos a realizarlo. Sabemos que estudiamos o habíamos estudiado aquí y por eso les reconocimos a la enfermera y a usted, profesor. —siguió Fred según el plan.

—Confiamos en los dos aunque nuestras memorias sobre nuestra estadía aquí son muy confusas, al igual que sobre nuestras familias. Todos coincidimos en que Diana, Gea, Urano y yo estábamos un par de metros al frente de Venus, Leto y Neptuno cuando una esfera morada se abalanzó sobre nosotros, luego sentimos un dolor muy intenso y que volábamos por los aires, caíamos unos sobre otros, perdiendo después el conocimiento. —siguió Harry, cada vez en voz más baja pues se sentía muy débil.

—Déjame a mí. Guarda tus fuerzas —le susurró George a Harry—. Electra, Mercurio y yo no estábamos junto a ellos, pero intentábamos llegar a ayudarles. Nuestros recuerdos no son muy precisos. Entramos a un lugar oscuro e intentamos contactarlos por medio de los camafeos de Electra y Diana, que tienen una conexión especial —explicó lo que habían acordado decir—. Los vimos y oímos con usted y Madam Pomfrey sintiendo seguidamente que algo nos envolvía, debilitaba y quemaba, apareciendo mareados y con quemaduras superficiales en la enfermería, junto a ustedes. Tres pequeños fénix que nos sobrevolaban se posaron sobre nuestros hombros justo en ese momento, apareciendo aquí como tres polluelos.

Se detuvo de nuevo, intentando analizar una vez más lo que habían decidido decirle al director en cuanto los interrogase.

—Todos recordamos el estar nerviosos por un ataque justo antes que esa esfera avanzase hacia nosotros, por lo que no nos explicamos que nuestras varitas no estuviesen en nuestras manos sino en los cinturones de cuero de dragón que teníamos en la cintura. —continuó Ron, deteniéndose al sentirse mareado.

—Tranquilo —le susurró Fred a su hermano menor, continuando luego con la explicación—. No sabemos lo ocurrido. Sólo sabíamos en el momento en que lo hablamos, hace un par de horas, que debíamos evitar el contacto con otras personas porque algunos de nosotros recuerdan advertencias de su parte sobre viajar en el tiempo. Por eso nos vestimos de esta manera con lo que conseguimos en las mochilas, para escapar en la primera oportunidad que tuviésemos desde aquí hacia un lugar en que no nos consiguiésemos con nadie, mientras nos recuperamos y regresamos a nuestro punto de origen.

—Sin embargo, como ya le hemos dicho, confiamos en usted —siguió George—. Por eso vinimos aquí y estábamos dispuestos a seguir sus indicaciones, pero… No sé si sea prudente hacerlo conociendo la fecha y el lugar que nos ha nombrado, pues sabemos que hemos estado en ese sitio y tenemos vagos recuerdos sobre una guerra en el año que usted ha dicho.

—En cuanto al contacto con otras personas… eso dependerá de cuánto nos tome poder llevarlos de regreso a su tiempo. —empezó a plantearles lentamente el director luego de asentir ante sus explicaciones, preocupado.

—Nosotros sabemos de una manera. —intervino Ron, sin poder ver que el director fruncía el ceño al oírlo.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, Urano —le contradijo Angela con tristeza en su voz—. El incidente que nos trajo hasta aquí ha… —No sabía cómo explicarse sin darle pistas sobre su situación a su abuelo. Sabía por Mithrandir que él tenía un entrenamiento Dunedain parcial y que de sus dones había aprendido, pero no habían hablado a profundidad nunca sobre lo que él sabía y lo que no.

—Ha generado un bloqueo muy fuerte en el continuo espacio tiempo alrededor de los diez, que se cerró justo después que apareciesen los tres jóvenes con los tres polluelos en la enfermería —terminó el director, comprendiendo las dudas de los chicos sobre qué tanto decir en su presencia—. Eso hará imposible para ustedes el viajar en el tiempo por cualquier medio… e incluso el que lo hagan otros que en algún momento tengan contacto con ustedes en este tiempo, o que venga alguien a buscarlos de su tiempo si hubiese alguna manera de avisarles que están aquí.

—¿Estamos atrapados en esta época? —preguntó aterrada Hermione.

—Hasta que logremos quitar o al menos debilitar ese bloqueo… lo estamos. —confirmó Angela.

El silencio que cayó sobre los diez chicos fue tenso y pesado.

Angela había tenido que asumir aquello al despertar en la enfermería de nuevo, después que los curasen, al percibirlo por medio de sus dones. No habían podido hablar de ello debido a la llegada del chico que curó Madam Pomfrey.

Se terminó de tomar el té sumida en una profunda tristeza, pensando en su papá, los gemelitos, sus tíos y la rubia que la cuidaba tanto, su mamá Meg. Tenían que estar muy asustados y la situación con la manada no era normal, aunque confiaba en su tío Aragorn para resolver aquello. Por lo que les habían contado su prima, su novio y su cuñado ya había logrado algo en ese sentido. Los que más la preocupaban eran los dos pequeños, lejos por primera vez de su prima y ella. La fiebre estaba minando su fortaleza nuevamente.

—Conseguiré como volver con ustedes, pequeños. —se le escapó en voz baja y triste, abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Al oírla los otros chicos reaccionaron. Comprendían que para ella era muy doloroso aquello, pues se sentía culpable de no haberlo detenido como sí lo habían hecho Arwen y Aragorn a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho para calmarla en ese sentido en la enfermería. Pero también se dieron cuenta que había hablado sobre los niños en presencia del director, seguramente por su tristeza y debilidad.

—Volveremos Diana, ánimo. —le dijo con suavidad Ginny, abrazándola por la cintura con cariño.

—Bien sabes que no me gusta que estés triste —le recordó George con cariño—. Isis y Saturno estarán bien, por algo no están con nosotros. —agregó para hacer que comprendiese que no debía nombrarlos delante del director, que se había levantado y caminado hacia ella con expresión preocupada.

—Tienes razón Júpiter. —musitó la chica de pelo negro al entender.

—Supongo, joven Diana, que el joven Júpiter es su novio y los que han nombrado familiares suyos —al verla asentir levemente, sin levantar la cabeza, sonrió. Aunque no podía verla estaba seguro que estaría sonrojada—. Por mí no deben preocuparse. No preguntaré mientras se recuperan. —le dijo el director acariciándole la cabeza con cariño para calmarla.

»Sin embargo deben alimentarse, tomar las pociones, permitir que les hagan las curas y descansar para que se restablezcan. En la casa a la que los llevaré sólo estarán dos elfos, el dueño y su esposa. Si llega a ir otra persona, por algún motivo, uno de los elfos les avisará si no puedo hacerlo yo. —les aconsejó volviendo a sentarse tras su escritorio.

Ginny miró preocupada a Harry. Vivir bajo el techo de los padres que no conoció, en aquella situación tan complicada… ¿Qué otra opción tenían? Las que habían pensado inicialmente no les convencía a ninguno de ellos en su estado de salud.

—Vamos allá, chicos. Necesitamos descansar y recuperarnos un poco para buscar otra solución. —dijo decidido el pelinegro después de casi diez minutos de silencio, en que presentía que sus compañeros al igual que él intentaban buscar otra salida para no estar en una situación tan difícil.

—De acuerdo. —respondieron los otros a coro, con poco convencimiento en sus voces.

Albus Dumbledore sospechaba el motivo de la reticencia de los chicos a ir allí. De haber sido posible él hubiese evitado aquello. Había pensado inicialmente en su casa de campo para llevarlos, pero era demasiado pequeña y ellos necesitaban un lugar cómodo, donde los pudiese atender la enfermera y al menos un elfo hasta que se recuperasen. Además estando en guerra los quería acompañados por alguien que los pudiese defender.

Con sus hijas no era opción, tanto por el secreto que guardaba una de ellas como por sus sospechas en lo referente a "Diana" y "Electra". Eso era más peligroso que su otra opción, la que finalmente había sido su decisión. Había notado ya que las chicas no portaban los camafeos, pero… Igual sus hijas podían darse cuenta por sus dones que ellas eran Dunedains… y tal vez…

—Sospecho de su reacción cuando dije la dirección sus motivos para no querer ir allí —Al verlos retener el aliento confirmó sus sospechas, decidiendo continuar—. Entiendo que ninguno de ustedes quiera tener contacto con sus familias, podría ser difícil, pero por sus reacciones me he dado cuenta que son muy maduros para sus edades y confío en que sabrán manejar la situación. Lamentablemente no pude ubicar otro lugar en tan poco tiempo. Actualmente es difícil conseguir una familia que reciba a diez desconocidos de los que no se puede dar referencia o información. Sólo la confianza de los Potter en mí lo ha permitido.

El director no se podía imaginar lo difícil que sería aquello para cuatro chicos en particular. Pero tenía razón en algo, estando en guerra contra Voldemort no había muchas opciones. Los diez suspiraron y asintieron conformes.

Al verlos asentir Albus se levantó y buscó los polvos flú, mientras la rubia y el castaño colocaban las diez tazas vacías en la bandeja sobre la mesa y Ginny apuntaba con su varita las mochilas y el maletín, acercándolos hacia la chimenea.

Jessica se acercó a la percha de _Fawkes_ para ver a _Moony_, _Hera_ y _Rea_, saludando con cariño a los tres polluelos y al fénix.

—Gracias por cuidar de ellos, amigo. —le dijo al adulto luego que los tres pequeños emitiesen pequeños sonidos y el adulto unas suaves notas.

Albus sonrió ante esto, feliz al ver el comportamiento de la que sospechaba era su nieta con las aves. Notó que los cuatro chicos que no podían ver sonreían en dirección a la chica, seguramente guiados por su voz, mientras los otros cinco hacían movimientos de saludos con sus manos en dirección a la percha.

—Gracias a usted también por eso, profesor. —añadió Jessica girándose a mirarlo, desplazándose luego junto a la castaña.

Se acercó a la chimenea con Hermione, arrojó los polvos, entró con ella cuidadosamente para que ninguna de las dos lastimase demasiado a la otra y dijo claramente la dirección. Fred llevó a Ron, teniendo algunas dificultades para entrar los dos en el espacio pequeño, transportándose con su hermano apenas estuvo seguro que llegarían con bien los dos. Les siguió George con Harry, cuidando mucho de no lastimar al pelinegro, haciéndole señas a Ginny para que estuviese al pendiente que su novia tapase su nariz y su boca, diciendo seguro la dirección al ver a su hermana menor atender sus indicaciones.

—Leto, Neptuno, lleven ustedes el maletín y las… —empezó Ginny mientras entraba a la chimenea con Angela.

—Disculpe que la interrumpa, joven, pero eso no es necesario. Lleve usted a la joven tranquila, luego la seguirán sus amigos. Yo trasladaré el equipaje.

—Gracias profesor. —le agradeció la chica rubia, quitando el hechizo sobre el equipaje y acercándose con su novio a la chimenea, viajando primero ella y luego él.

El director trasladó el equipaje con un movimiento de su varita, viajando luego por la chimenea. Al llegar se encontró a los diez jóvenes paralizados, mirando seis de ellos a Lily y James Potter de pie frente a ellos.

La pareja estaba con sus varitas en las manos aunque sin apuntarles, mirando a los chicos con desconfianza. Pero no estaban solos, allí estaban Angelica, Jennifer, Sirius y Remus, también con las varitas en sus manos.

—Buenas tardes. Si me disculpas, James, yo sé que esta es tu casa pero no fue esto en lo que quedamos. —le dijo muy serio avanzando hacia él.

—Lo siento Albus, pero ellos llegaron hace diez minutos a cenar y no me pareció lógico decirles a mis amigos que se marcharan porque iban a llegar un grupo de desconocidos de los que no me dijiste nada.

—Comprendo. En ese caso tendremos que marcharnos. Esto no fue lo que les dije a ellos que ocurriría —aseveró, retrocediendo hacia el punto en el que estaban los chicos—. Tranquilos, los llevaré a un sitio seguro. —les dijo con un tono tranquilizador, acariciando la cabeza de la chica de pelo negro que respiraba un poco irregular.

Angela detuvo a su abuelo por el brazo con cuidado y denegó. No estaba segura de su decisión, quedarse allí sería muy difícil tanto para ella como posiblemente para Jessica, Harry y Neville, pero su abuelo tenía razón en que, por el momento, no tenían muchas opciones.

—Por favor, profesor. ¿Podría al menos presentarnos? El señor Potter había accedido a que viniésemos. —le pidió, controlando lo mejor posible su ritmo respiratorio.

Los otros nueve chicos se removieron inquietos. Sabían que no tenían muchas opciones, pero sinceramente hubiesen preferido aprovechar aquello y salir huyendo de allí lo más lejos posible.

—Lily, Angelica, Jennifer, Remus, Sirius y James les presentó a… —se detuvo dudoso, notaba la tensión en el ambiente.

—Diana, Electra, Venus, Gea, Leto, Júpiter, Mercurio, Neptuno, Urano y Marte. —enumeró Angela, levantando su mano al nombrarse.

Cada uno de los nombrados levantó su mano para que los identificasen, poniéndose nerviosos Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George y Neville al ver que habían levantado sus varitas al ver levantar la mano a Angela y no las habían vuelto a bajar.

—No voy a retar su inteligencia. Obviamente esos no son sus nombres reales, pero por ahora son los que nos pueden dar. —explicó el director al ver las cejas enarcadas y las varitas de las tres parejas apuntándoles a los chicos.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó con dureza Lily.

—Porque no recordamos los nuestros, señora. —le respondió con voz dulce Angela, intentando suavizar la tensión que percibía a su alrededor y calmar sus propios nervios.

Aflojó con dificultad el puño de la manga de su camisa y se quitó el guante de la mano derecha con movimientos lentos para no despertar suspicacias, conteniéndose de quejarse para no alarmar a sus compañeros, dejando al descubierto los vendajes en su mano y parte del brazo. Luego se quitó el pasamontañas, dejando al descubierto el vendaje de su cabeza que le cubría todo el rostro, a excepción solamente de la apertura de la nariz y su boca, apreciándose el enrojecimiento en la piel bajo la nariz y la inflamación en los labios.

Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Fred, Neville y George vieron a los seis mirarla sorprendidos, para luego girar sus rostros al director e interrogarlo en silencio, con sus miradas reflejando preocupación. El último de ellos miró a sus compañeros que podían ver y asintió.

—Tuvimos un problema y los diez estamos quemados en diferentes grados. —decidió apoyarla George, quitándose su pasamontañas, dejando ver sus ojos azules rodeados del vendaje, además de la apertura de la nariz y la boca.

—Tenemos solamente fragmentos de recuerdos. —le siguió Fred.

—Sabemos que somos amigos y estábamos en grupo, pero no dónde o qué ocurrió. —les imitó Luna.

—Aunque no sabemos cómo, siete de nosotros aparecimos en el despacho del director en estas condiciones, inconscientes. —continuó Ginny, quitándose su pasamontañas también.

—Y otros tres más tarde en la enfermería. —les imitó bastante nerviosa Jessica.

—Por eso nuestros brazos, manos y cabezas están envueltos en vendajes como pueden ver. —dijo Neville quitándose su pasamontañas.

—Madam Pomfrey nos curó, pero le pedimos al profesor que nos sacase del colegio porque nos sentíamos intranquilos, al existir la posibilidad que entrasen alumnos a la enfermería y nos hiciesen preguntas que, por ahora, no podemos responder. —siguió Hermione, al oír lo dicho por sus compañeros, quitándose también el pasamontañas, al igual que Ron y Harry.

—Si les hace sentir incómodos, podríamos irnos a… —intentó el castaño al ver que bajaban las varitas pero los miraban con una mezcla de preocupación por ellos e inquietud.

—De ninguna manera —lo interrumpió James—. Ya le había dicho al profesor Dumbledore que eran bienvenidos a mi casa. Ahora que sé el problema que tienen con mayor razón.

—¿No sería conveniente que los examinaran en el hospital, Albus? —preguntó Lily preocupada.

Al oír esto los diez chicos se tensaron.

—No es necesario. Poppy nos ha dado las pociones que deben tomar y las instrucciones sobre el tratamiento a seguir —le respondió con una sonrisa, señalándole el maletín. No esperaba menos de los Potter—. Ella vendrá a examinarlos de nuevo mañana, a final de tarde.

—Perdonen mi rudeza hace un momento. Idun terminará de servir la comida en unos minutos, vamos al comedor —les dijo Lily en tono de disculpa, acercándose a la chica que se había quitado el guante y el pasamontañas primero para ayudarla—. Tyr les llevará sus cosas a las habitaciones que les hemos arreglado.

—Gracias. —respondió con cariño Harry. Había reconocido a su mamá al oírla.

Al oír su voz los anfitriones y sus dos parejas de amigos se sobresaltaron y se quedaron congelados mirando al joven que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

Angela una vez más se sintió mareada y tanteó con sus brazos buscando un punto de apoyo, tropezando con Lily que estaba cerca de ella. Se quejó sin poder contenerse, siendo sostenida justo a tiempo por la cintura por las dos pelirrojas cuando perdía las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

—¡Joven! —exclamó Lily asustada—. ¡James, ayúdanos!

Sirius llegó primero con ellas, pues era el que estaba más cerca y era más largo de piernas que su amigo, levantando la chica entre sus brazos.

—¿Diana? —preguntó asustado Harry al oírla quejarse y las exclamaciones de su mamá.

—Tranquilo. —le dijo George, luego de tragar saliva al ver a su muy joven suegro ayudando a su novia.

—Perdón —se disculpó Angela en voz baja—. Me siento mareada.

—No tienes porqué disculparte. —le respondió Sirius, preocupándose al sentirla temblar. La llevó hasta un cómodo mueble de tres puestos y la recostó con cuidado, arrodillándose junto a ella.

Mientras tanto Jennifer corría hacia el maletín que ya estaba abriendo Ginny, apresurándose la menuda pelirroja a buscar la poción para la fiebre pues estaba segura que eso estaba debilitando mucho a su amiga. Todos tenían ese problema debido a las quemaduras, pero en ella era más intenso debido al esfuerzo que había hecho para combatir el hechizo quemante que había surgido de la piedra, además de su problema con la sensibilidad al dolor que debía estarla agobiando.

—Espera. ¿Qué le vas a dar? —la interrogó Lily al notar que no había visto el pergamino escrito por la enfermera.

—Poción para la fiebre. Es una de las causas de su debilidad —le respondió decidida Ginny sin detenerse, acercándose rápidamente a Angela para dársela—. ¡Ay! —se quejó al sujetarla James del brazo para impedirlo.

—Perdona. No quise lastimarte pero mi esposa tiene razón. Debemos ver primero las indicaciones de Madam Pomfrey.

Jennifer abrió el pergamino y lo leyó cuidadosa pero rápidamente.

—Dale sólo un cuarto de vaso de esa —dijo resuelta, llevando otra consigo—. Debemos darle ésta después de comer.

Ginny le dio a su amiga la cantidad que había dicho Jennifer, mirando de reojo a Lily, viendo en sus ojos esmeraldas la misma mirada de preocupación que conocía en su novio.

—Disculpa que te lastimara… —intentó James, deteniéndose al no recordar el nombre.

—Venus —completó Ginny con una sonrisa—. El nombre que usaré es Venus. No se preocupe, sé que sólo quería protegerla de una imprudencia de mi parte.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas, Venus. —asintió él con expresión de alivio.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —les sonrió Angela a quienes la rodeaban, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

George la ayudó con Sirius a incorporarse, después de dejar a Harry junto a sus hermanos.

James se aproximó al chico que ahora se apoyaba en otro distinto, al dejarle allí quien lo ayudaba hasta hace unos minutos.

—¿Me puedes decir de nuevo el nombre que usarás y dejarme ayudarte? —le preguntó de pie junto a él, haciendo un gesto de impotencia al verlo sobresaltarse. Se sentía incómodo con la ceguera de los chicos, no hubiese querido asustarlo.

—Marte. El nombre que usaré es Marte. —le respondió Harry con voz ligeramente temblorosa, haciendo un esfuerzo por no estremecerse cuando le tomó el brazo con cuidado de no lastimarlo y lo pasó sobre los hombros de él, sujetándolo con cuidado por la cintura para llevarlo.

Ginny y George se miraron y tragaron saliva, comprendiendo que sus novios estaban pasando por un momento muy difícil.

—¿Me permite ayudarla, joven…? —le preguntó Lily a Hermione.

—El nombre que usaré será Gea. Se lo agradezco señora Potter.

—Lily, díganme Lily. Aparentemente sólo soy unos años mayor que ustedes.

Ante este comentario los diez chicos tragaron saliva pero disimularon su incomodidad.

Jessica le dejó el espacio a Lily, pues la castaña ya la había lastimado y comprendía lo que su mamá y sus tíos intentaban al verlos a ellos también con vendajes.

—Deja que la ayude yo. —la contrarió Jennifer rápidamente al ver la mirada de James, colocándole en las manos el frasco con la poción para Angela.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar Lily.

—Mi nombre es Jennifer. —la interrumpió tomando a Hermione de la cintura.

Jessica tembló ante la cercanía de su mamá, alejándose levemente de ella con disimulo.

Lily miró a su esposo y sus amigos con el ceño fruncido y avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta de la sala para dirigirse al comedor, molesta. Odiaba la actitud que habían asumido esa última semana.

—¿Me permite ayudarlo, joven Urano, para que su amigo Mercurio no se lastime? —le planteó el joven de ojos miel respetuoso, recordando bien los nombres porque había estado muy atento cuando se presentaron y siempre tuvo buena memoria.

—Se lo agradezco… señor… —dudó Ron. Tenía serios problemas con aquello.

—Remus. Díganme por mi nombre, Lily tiene razón.

Los diez chicos asintieron en conformidad.

Fred se aproximó rápidamente a Jessica, acariciándole con cariño la espalda. La abrazó por la cintura al sentirla temblar, intentando transmitirle calma y seguridad.

—Por cierto. ¿Qué edades tienen? —preguntó Jennifer con curiosidad.

Los diez chicos se paralizaron, haciendo que los cuatro que estaban guiando a los que no podían ver los mirasen extrañados.

—Mercurio y Júpiter tienen veinte años. Marte, Neptuno, Urano y yo tenemos diecinueve —respondió después de un par de minutos Hermione, con voz insegura—. Venus, Leto, Electra y Diana tienen dieciocho.

—Es usted muy mala para mentir, Gea —le reprochó Remus—. Se le notó en la voz que nos intentaba engañar.

—Además que es imposible que Diana haya cumplido diecisiete años. —lo apoyó Sirius, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver a la joven junto a él bajar la cabeza.

—Mercurio y Júpiter pronto cumplirán veinte años. Gea tiene dieciocho años. Urano los cumplirá pronto. Neptuno y yo tenemos diecisiete. Leto los cumplirá dentro de poco. Venus tiene dieciséis, al igual que Diana y Electra que los acaban de cumplir —intervino Harry, feliz de estar con sus padres y tíos, pero incómodo porque la astucia de los Merodeadores los pondría en aprietos mientras se recuperaban lo suficiente para alejarse—. Gea les dijo eso porque no tenemos una explicación de la razón por la que nosotros ocho no estamos en el colegio.

—Está bien, chicos, tranquilícense —les dijo conciliadora Jennifer—. Ese estado de tensión en el que están no es bueno para su salud.

—Nosotros los ayudaremos a recuperarse para que puedan recordar y volver con sus familias. —agregó con tono maternal Lily.

—Gracias. —respondió Luna, llenando el silencio que sus palabras habían producido en sus amigos.

—En otro momento conocerán a otro amigo nuestro que seguro les querrá ayudar, también. Hoy no pudo venir. Su nombre es Peter Pettigrew. —les dijo sonriente James.

Angela no pudo reprimir un gruñido al escuchar su nombre. Harry, Neville y Jessica se habían contenido con dificultad.

—¿Pasa algo, Diana? —preguntó intrigado Sirius, que la había escuchado por llevarla por la cintura.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Angela de inmediato—. Ese nombre… No sé porqué pero me hizo sentir… —se detuvo sin saber qué decir.

—Molesta —completó Angelica—. Yo no he podido sentirme a gusto con él desde poco después de conocerlo, pero es amigo de ellos tres.

Angela se había estremecido al oír la voz de su mamá, siendo percibido por Sirius que la miró preocupado atribuyéndoselo a la salud de la chica.

El director los observaba en silencio, absteniéndose de intervenir, evaluando la situación para darse una idea si los chicos podrían desenvolverse allí o finalmente tendría que llevarlos a su casa de campo. Los siguió hasta la cocina.

Los diecisiete se sentaron a la mesa del comedor, que era muy grande a pesar que la familia Potter nunca había sido numerosa como Elbereth y William habían soñado. Lily apoyó el frasco con la poción para la chica en la mesa, frente a la joven. Angela tanteó con cuidado frente a ella, en el sitio en que suponía estarían los cubiertos.

—Si me lo permite yo la ayudaré con la comida, joven…

—Diana. Se lo agradezco señora…

—Llámame Angelica. —le dijo con voz dulce.

—Gracias… Angelica, pero yo puedo hacerlo sola —replicó Angela nerviosa—. ¿Podría por favor ayudar a Gea?

—¡Deja que mi esposa te ayude! —la riñó Sirius, al ver que no lograba tomar los cubiertos con seguridad—. A tu amiga la ayudaré yo si me lo permite.

—Perdón. Estoy un poco…

—Nerviosa —completó Angelica con una sonrisa dulce—. ¡No la regañes, Sirius! ¿Dejas que te ayude?

—Sí Angelica. Gracias.

—Perdona Diana. Pero debes permitir en tu condición actual que… —Se detuvo al recibir una patada por debajo de la mesa proveniente de Jennifer—. ¡Ay!

—Perdona a mi cuñado. A veces dice cosas que no debe decir. —intervino la mujer castaña, lanzándole miradas amenazantes con sus ojos aguamarina al imprudente.

—Disculpa Diana, he sido muy torpe. —se disculpó el animago, bajando la cabeza al comprender la gravedad de la imprudencia cometida.

—No se preocupe señor…

—Sirius. Mi nombre es Sirius. Por favor dime por mi nombre y perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarle, Sirius. Usted sólo quería aconsejarme —le dijo en un tono dulce, tanteando con su mano buscando la de él. Sonrió al sentir que él rápidamente le tomaba su mano izquierda entre las de él con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla—. Además tiene razón en que Gea, Urano, Marte y yo necesitaremos ayuda algunos días, mientras recuperamos la visión y nos quitan estos molestos vendajes.

Hermione, Ron y Harry suspiraron.

George miraba a su novia muy preocupado. Luego miró a su cuñada y notó las miradas nerviosas que lanzaba a sus padres, acariciándole con cariño el brazo. Le sonrió cuando ella se giró a mirarlo, asintiendo al verla esbozar una tímida sonrisa y girarse a tomar los cubiertos. Denegó levemente ante el gesto de su gemelo de ayudarla señalándole en dirección a Ginny, Luna y Neville, que estaban empezando a comer, haciéndole entender que la chica tenía que controlarse o despertarían sospechas.

—¿Dejarás que este boca floja te ayude, Gea? —le preguntó cauteloso Sirius.

—Le agradeceré que me ayude. —le respondió Hermione, sonriéndole.

Los ojos grises del pelinegro brillaron acompañando la sonrisa de su rostro, acercándose a la castaña para ayudarla.

—¿Me permites que yo te ayude a ti, Marte? —preguntó la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Gracias Lily. —le respondió él con una sonrisa, mientras sentía su corazón latir muy rápido, intentando controlar sus nervios.

—¿Me permites ayudarte, Urano? —preguntó Jennifer, sonriendo al verlo asentir con nerviosismo.

—Gracias. —logró musitar el pelirrojo.

—Voy a darte una cucharada de sopa —le anunció Sirius a Hermione, gruñendo al escuchar reírse a Angelica—. ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —le preguntó enojado.

—Sólo tienes que llevarle la cuchara hasta los labios con cuidado, cuando la sienta sabrá que debe abrir la boca. —le respondió su esposa con aires de suficiencia.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi amor, tienen los labios inflamados por lo que sea que les haya pasado. Si hago eso podría lastimarla.

—Tienes razón. No lo había pensado. —aceptó ella mirando nerviosa a la chica que intentaba ayudar.

—Increíble, Angelica le ha dado la razón a Sirius sin protestar. —se burló Jennifer.

—Tú no te metas. —replicaron los esposos Black a coro.

—¡Alto ahí! A ella no tienen porque reñirla los dos —la defendió Remus—. Sólo les ha dicho la verdad.

Jessica se había quedado paralizada mirando a sus padres, con los cubiertos a mitad de camino, reaccionando al Fred bajárselos con cuidado y disimulo hacia su plato.

—Ella se estaba burlando de nosotros. —protestó Sirius.

—¿Podrían calmarse los cuatro? —los frenó Lily con su voz de mando—. Lo importante es conseguir la manera de ayudarlos sin lastimarlos.

Harry había retenido el aliento al oír a su mamá riñendo a sus tíos.

Angela acercó con cuidado su mano derecha a la de su mamá. Se la retuvo con suavidad para que no la alejase, quejándose levemente al presionar Angelica contra su brazo, pero buscándola de nuevo al sentir que ella se alejaba.

—Si no haces fuerza contra mi mano no me lastimas las quemaduras —le explicó—. Si puedo seguir el movimiento que haces para acercar la comida a mi boca sabré cuando abrirla para comer.

James, Remus, Angelica, Lily, Jennifer y Sirius la miraron atónitos. Se sobresaltaron los tres últimos al sentir que los chicos, a quienes se habían ofrecido a ayudar, tanteaban buscando el contacto con ellos siguiendo el consejo de la chica.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso? —preguntó James intrigado.

—No recuerdo porqué, pero sé desenvolverme medianamente bien sin ver —le respondió Angela—. Lo que no puedo es tomar los cubiertos bien con mis manos ampolladas y vendadas.

El director, los Potter, los Black y los Lupin fruncieron el ceño por lo dicho por la chica, mientras ocho chicos bajaban la cabeza y George la miraba con infinita ternura. El sonido del estómago de Ron los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó el pelirrojo apenado.

—La culpa es mía por distraerme —lo tranquilizó Jennifer con una sonrisa, que aunque el chico no podía ver notó en su tono de voz—. Hagamos lo que dice Diana.

Los cuatro lograron darles de comer en la manera que les había indicado la chica, aunque Angelica tuvo que ir a un ritmo más lento que sus acompañantes pues Angela tenía problemas para respirar con regularidad.

Por la tensión a la que estaban sometidos desde que habían llegado allí no lograba regularizar totalmente su ritmo respiratorio, aunque se fue tranquilizando al empezar a bromear James y seguirle el juego los otros.

Angelica le dio la poción que había sobre la mesa a la chica junto a ella cuando terminaron de darles de comer a los cuatro chicos que estaban más lastimados. Empezaron a comer ella, sus dos amigas y su esposo. Notaron que, a excepción del director que ya había terminado, los otros habían comido despacio, esperando por ellos, gesto que los cuatro agradecieron hablando lo menos posible y comiendo a buen ritmo, para terminar de comer al mismo tiempo que los que habían esperado por ellos. Los seis bromeaban para tranquilizar a los diez chicos.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba ahora seguro que los jóvenes estarían bien allí, habiendo detallado las reacciones de los chicos con los que, estaba seguro ahora, eran familiares y conocidos de ellos.

Le preocupaba el que la chica de pelo negro se desenvolviese bien sin ver, pues si hubiese sido ciega antes del incidente lo hubiese detectado Poppy. La enfermera se lo hubiese dicho cuando le comentó sobre las cicatrices que presentaban los diez chicos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, detectadas durante el examen exhaustivo que les hizo. Además no le hubiese asegurado a la chica que recuperaría la vista. A duras penas contuvo un suspiro, sabía que no debía preguntarle por aquello aún.

—Yo debo retirarme ya —anunció al ver que todos habían terminado de comer—. Angelica, Jennifer, necesito hablar con ustedes, acompáñenme al colegio. Lily, James les agradezco que reciban a los diez chicos aquí. Comprendo que confían ciegamente en los presentes, en el joven Pettigrew y en los Longbottom pero… Les agradecería que ni siquiera ellos tres tuviesen acceso a estos jóvenes. Estaré más tranquilo si sólo ustedes seis están en contacto con ellos, por lo menos hasta que se recuperen de sus heridas y podamos resolver su situación.

—No entiendo, Albus. Nosotros confiamos en Alice, Frank y Peter —protestó James molesto, escuchándose un leve sonido de desacuerdo proveniente de Angelica cuando pronunció el nombre del último—. Incluso son parte de… nuestro grupo más íntimo. —se corrigió a tiempo.

—Lo sé, James, pero los chicos están muy tensos por su situación —le respondió el director con tono sereno—. La única razón por la que accedieron a venir y tener contacto con dos desconocidos es porque no tienen otro lugar al que ir hasta no recuperarse. Están muy tensos por la presencia de otras personas al llegar. Si alguien más accede a su entorno, estando lastimados, podrían intentar de nuevo huir buscando un sitio tranquilo para ocultarse hasta recordar.

—¿Intentar de nuevo huir? —preguntó Lily con un tono de voz matizado de preocupado reproche.

Los diez chicos bajaron la cabeza.

—Poco antes de venir aquí con ellos los conseguí en la enfermería intentando quitarle sus varitas a Poppy para huir de allí, porque ella atendió a un alumno por una broma y temían que los interrogasen.

—¿Pero están locos? —los regañó Remus—. ¿Cómo pretendían escaparse del colegio?

—¿A dónde pensaban ir en las condiciones en que se encuentran? —lo apoyó Jennifer—. Podrían tener una recaída severa.

Jessica miró de reojo a Fred, que rápidamente le tomó su mano vendada con la suya en señal de apoyo.

—Estábamos asustados —confesó Harry—. Decidimos salir de allí hacia algún otro lugar que nos fuese familiar pero no tuviésemos contacto con otras personas.

—Aún tenemos miedo —siguió Hermione—. Si estamos aquí es porque sabemos que podemos confiar plenamente en el profesor Dumbledore, aunque no recordamos la razón.

—Pero sin saber qué ocurrió con nosotros es muy difícil el confiar en otras personas —los apoyó Ron—. Especialmente para Gea, Diana, Marte y yo, con nuestra ceguera.

Lily, Angelica, Jennifer, James, Sirius y Remus los miraron muy serios. _"La voz del chico que se hace llamar Urano es idéntica a la de Fabian y la de Marte a la mía"_, pensó el pelinegro de gafas, detallándolos con sus ojos avellanas.

Pensamientos similares pasaban por las cabezas de su esposa y sus amigos. Les era aún difícil asimilar que aquellos diez chicos estuviesen en esa situación tan compleja, pero entendían su desconfianza. No querían ni imaginarse el tener que vivir algo parecido.

"_Se han mostrado nerviosos y reservados, lo que es lógico, pero también demasiado maduros para sus edades. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué les ha pasado?"_, se preguntaba Sirius preocupado.

"_A pesar de no haber cumplido con la petición del director inicialmente, estando Angelica, Jennifer, Sirius y Remus aquí sorprendiéndolos, han accedido a quedarse. ¿Por qué han aceptado? La única explicación que se me ocurre es lo desesperado de su situación"_, analizó Lily.

A los seis los preocupaba verlos débiles y con fiebre, bastante alta en el caso de los cuatro que no veían.

—Sólo nosotros seis estaremos en esta casa sin avisarles previamente, mientras logran recordar quiénes son y lo ocurrido para poder llevarlos con sus familiares. En caso de venir otra persona les avisaremos previamente para que se oculten en las habitaciones en que descansarán —les aseguró James con voz firme—. Pero quiero que se comprometan con nosotros en no intentar irse de aquí mientras así no sea. Estoy acogiendo bajo mi techo a diez desconocidos muy jóvenes heridos seriamente, cuatro de ustedes menores de edad, y no quiero verme luego en problemas por ello.

—No se preocupe, James —le respondió Harry, haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse sereno—. Nos comportaremos lo mejor posible y, en caso de presentarse algún problema que nos obligase a irnos, lo hablaríamos primero con usted o su esposa. En cuanto a que Venus, Leto, Electra y Diana son menores de edad no debe preocuparse. Gea, Urano, Neptuno, Mercurio, Júpiter y yo somos mayores de edad y nos hacemos responsables de ellas.

Aquella respuesta tan formal y comedida hizo enarcar las cejas a los seis amigos, que lo miraban sorprendidos, mientras el director lo analizaba intranquilo.

—Le aseguramos que no les daremos problemas y haremos lo posible porque nuestra estadía con ustedes sea corta y lo menos incómoda posible. —lo apoyó George.

—Tranquilícense, chicos —les dijo en un tono dulce Lily, intentando destensarlos—. Entendemos que estén asustados. No tienen que ser tan formales y autosuficientes. Les llevamos sólo unos años. Permítannos ayudarles a recuperarse. Estando en nuestro hogar no tienen que temer nada.

—Gracias Lily. —le respondió Harry en un tono suave.

—Idun y Tyr limpiarán aquí. Los acompañaremos a sus habitaciones. —dijo resuelto James, poniéndose en pie.

—Jennifer y yo iremos con el profesor Dumbledore al colegio, luego regresaremos aquí. —completó Angelica mirando interrogante a su padre.

—Aprovecharé para preguntarle a Madam Pomfrey sobre el tratamiento de ustedes —completó la gemela lo dicho por su hermana—. Estoy bastante avanzada en mis estudios como medimaga, yo podría ocuparme de ustedes. Además me extraña que en las indicaciones para Diana no aparezcan las pociones para el dolor y para dormir —agregó terminando de mirar el pergamino, dándoselo a su amiga pelirroja—. De todos modos Lily se las dará mientras regreso. Seguro se le olvidó anotarlo.

Los chicos se tensaron con lo dicho por Jennifer. Aquello se estaba complicando demasiado. Que la enfermera y el director viesen sus rostros había sido inevitable, siete de ellos estaban inconscientes, pero no podían permitir que los otros los viesen. La oferta de la tía de Angela había sido hecha de buena fe, tampoco podían oponerse bruscamente. Si a eso le sumaban lo de las pociones para la chica…

—Madam Pomfrey… no se equivocó… con eso… Jennifer —se decidió a responderle Angela, con la respiración agitada, haciendo esfuerzos para calmarse—. Esas pociones no… tienen efecto en mí… por un problema… de nacimiento.

—Estás diciendo que… —empezó Jennifer sin poder terminar.

—Pero tus quemaduras… —la miró Angelica aterrada—. ¡Por Merlín! —exclamó al verla bajar la cabeza.

—Entonces la poción oxigenante y lo que dice sobre una de color verde grama… —planteó Jennifer su inquietud.

—Problema pulmonar. —respondió en voz baja Angela.

—¿De nacimiento también? —preguntó Jennifer seria, mirándola preocupada como futura medimaga, relacionando aquello con la dificultad que le había percibido a la chica desde que llegaron.

—No lo sé. —respondió nerviosa.

—Por ahora dejémoslos descansar sin interrogarlos —interrumpió el director un nuevo intento de su hija de preguntar, viendo la agitación de la chica—. Hablaremos con Madam Pomfrey en el colegio sobre tu ofrecimiento, Jennifer.

Los diez chicos denegaron levemente en dirección al punto de donde provenía la voz del director, que asintió levemente para que los seis chicos que podían ver tranquilizasen a sus compañeros en cuanto a eso. Los otros seis no se percataron del cruce de gestos, pendientes de la chica de pelo negro que se ponía en pie mientras denegaba levemente. Angela se separó en seguida de la mesa y se giró hacia el punto en que recordaba estaba la puerta en relación al punto en que se encontraba.

—Espera Diana. Yo te ayudaré. —le ofreció Lily.

—Nada de eso —se opuso James—. Lo haré yo.

—Gea, Marte y Urano también necesitarán ayuda y sólo quedamos Remus, Sirius, tú y yo, porque Angelica y Jennifer tienen que irse.

—Entonces yo llevaré a Gea y a Diana —replicó Sirius serio—. Tú no puedes…

—¡Por favor, ya dejen de sobreprotegerme ustedes tres! —explotó Lily molesta mirando a James, a Sirius y a Remus—. ¡Estoy embarazada no inválida!

Los diez chicos contuvieron la respiración y se paralizaron.

"_Claro. El director nos dijo que el día era 16 de febrero de 1980. ¿Cómo no relacioné la fecha con los días de nacimiento de Harry y Neville?"_, se recriminó Hermione.

Harry sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía. Neville estaba también muy agitado.

—Pero mi amor, te has estado sintiendo mal estos primeros meses. —intentó calmarla y convencerla James, con voz melosa.

—Ya les ha dicho Jennifer, y todos los medimagos a quienes les han preguntado, que es normal —replicó exasperada Lily—. Además desde hace un par de semanas me siento mucho mejor.

—Disculpen —les llamó la atención Angela, queriendo cortar la discusión. Suponía lo que estaba pasando por las mentes de Harry y Neville—. Como ya les había dicho, yo puedo manejarme medianamente bien con mi ceguera. Si Lily camina a mi lado y me va hablando sobre lo que me rodea, advirtiéndome sobre escalones o muebles, yo podré caminar con seguridad sin necesidad que haga ningún esfuerzo que pueda lastimarla a ella o al bebé.

—Yo puedo guiarla. —sugirió George en tono suave.

—Eso no es prudente —negó Jennifer, explicándose al ver que los chicos que podían ver la miraban interrogantes—. Si siguen ustedes seis lastimándose sus quemaduras tardarán más en sanar.

—Yo preferiría… —intentó James.

—Haremos como Diana dice —lo cortó Lily, avanzando rápidamente hasta ubicarse junto a ella—. Ya estoy a tu lado —le dijo llevando con cuidado la mano izquierda de la chica hacia el codo derecho de ella—. Así podrás percibir mis cambios de dirección si no te ubicas bien con mis indicaciones.

—Gracias Lily. —le respondió Angela, bastante nerviosa por la situación.

James apoyó de nuevo a Harry, Sirius ayudó a Hermione y Remus a Ron. Los tres Merodeadores caminaban protestando por lo bajo por el incremento abrupto en la rebeldía de Lily desde que estaba embarazada.

Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George y Neville los siguieron en silencio, lanzándose eventualmente miradas de preocupación la rubia y la menuda pelirroja, pues el castaño caminaba abstraído. Los gemelos iban muy atentos a la de ojos miel, los dos pelinegros y el castaño, preocupados por los cuatro.

El director fue el único que percibió el nerviosismo de los chicos al oír la discusión por el embarazo de Lily, sin embargo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y hacerles señas a sus dos hijas para que lo siguiesen. Desde que la chica que se hacía llamar Diana lo había reconocido levantó una barrera mental alrededor de los diez. Él se dio cuenta y suponía que ellas dos también. Les había advertido al encontrárselas allí, por transmisión mental, que no comentasen nada. Pero sabía que no callarían mucho tiempo con sus parejas y los Potter a menos que tuviesen una buena razón para ello. Por eso se las llevó al colegio. Tenía que hablar con ellas.

Avanzaron despacio, con Angela y Lily al frente del grupo. Subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso, avanzando hasta el final del pasillo.

—Quédate con ellas mientras llevamos a los chicos al otro cuarto. —le indicó James a Sirius.

—¿Otro cuarto? —preguntó alarmada Hermione, que se sentía muy angustiada con su ceguera.

—¿Nos van a separar? —preguntó asustado Ron, que estaba igual.

—No pensarán que los voy a dejar en el mismo cuarto —les respondió James ceñudo—. Albus me dijo que necesitaban espacios cómodos y ventilados, lo que ahora comprendo visto su estado de salud. Además son adolescentes y están en mi casa, no quiero problemas. Estarán las cinco chicas en un cuarto y ustedes cinco en otro.

—Ya les dijimos que no les daremos problemas. —refutó Harry con tono ansioso, tan inquieto como sus dos amigos por separarse cuando no podían ver.

—Por favor —medió Angela, que entendía la razón del nerviosismo de los tres—. Es difícil estando ciegos y desorientados que nos separen, es sólo por eso. Marte, Urano, no tienen porqué preocuparse, Neptuno, Mercurio y Júpiter estarán con ustedes. Gea, tranquila, Electra, Venus y Leto nos acompañarán a nosotras.

—Comprendo chicos, perdonen —se disculpó James—. No esperaba una situación como esta y… Lo siento. El cuarto de ellos está al frente, vengan con nosotros y así empezarán a ubicarse un poco.

—Gracias. —le dijo sonriendo Angela, mientras sus tres compañeros de ceguera se destensaban levemente. Estaba tan nerviosa como sus amigos pero se esforzaba en mantenerse tranquila con su entrenamiento.

Después de acompañarlos al cuarto de enfrente Lily y Sirius regresaron con Angela, Hermione, Jessica, Ginny y Luna al que ellas ocuparían, mientras James y Remus se quedaban con los chicos.

Los dos Merodeadores los ayudaron a ubicarse y cambiarse las ropas por pijamas, a pesar de los intentos de oponerse por parte de los dos chicos que no veían. Finalmente tuvieron que ceder pues los vendajes de sus manos eran incómodos, por lo que Neville, Fred y George tampoco lograban ayudarlos muy bien con los botones. Ya habían tenido problemas en la enfermería para vestirse.

James y Remus les preguntaron por las heridas que tenían de la última batalla, pero los cinco chicos se encogieron de hombros y guardaron silencio. Fruncieron el ceño los dos Merodeadores ante esto, preocupados porque aquello no era normal en chicos de sus edades considerando que tres deberían estar en el colegio, sin saber si decían la verdad o no.

Les preocupaba especialmente el vendaje en el torso de uno de los chicos de ojos azules de iguales contexturas, el cual dejaba traslucir un ungüento para heridas muy serias. Aquél joven tenía casi su edad por lo que habían dicho. Estudiante de la Academia de Aurores no era, pues James no lo conocía, entonces sólo quedaba que fuese mortífago o víctima de ellos… Aquello no les gustaba nada.

Los dejaron durmiendo luego de darles las pociones y salieron al pasillo, donde se encontraron a Sirius escuchando tras la puerta con aspecto preocupado. El ver así al más despreocupado de los Merodeadores inquietó a James y Remus. Se acercaron a escuchar tras la puerta, tensándose al oír la conversación entre tres de las chicas y Lily.

* * *

—Sal del cuarto para ayudarlas a cambiarse las ropas por pijamas. —le ordenó Lily a Sirius.

—No es necesario… que nos ayude. —replicó aterrada Angela, que no quería que ella viese su espalda.

—Claro que lo es, las cinco tienen quemadas y vendadas las manos —le respondió Lily, preocupándose al ver que la chica empezaba a respirar muy irregular, agitada y nerviosa—. Tranquila Diana. Todo va a estar bien.

—Nos vestimos en el colegio sin ayuda —intervino Hermione rápidamente, comprendiendo la razón de la agitación de la chica al igual que Ginny—. Electra, Venus y Leto nos ayudarán a cambiarnos.

—Pero eso fue porque en ese momento no tenían quien las ayudara —dijo Sirius de pie junto a la puerta, mirándolas extrañado por su negativa—. Si Angelica no fuese celosa me quedaría a ayudarlas. —agregó con picardía, intentando bromear para calmarlas.

—¡NO! —gritaron las cinco a coro.

—Tranquilas, él sólo está bromeando —las intentó calmar Lily—. Ya sal del cuarto, Sirius, las estás poniendo nerviosas. —le ordenó en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

—Yo sólo bromeaba. Cálmense, ya me voy. —respondió el pelinegro retrocediendo con las manos arriba, en señal de rendición, sonriéndole conciliador a su amiga pelirroja que lo miraba con sus esmeraldas centelleando. Salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta, recostándose tras ella para oír, preocupado por dejar a su amiga sola con cinco desconocidas.

—Gea, Diana, Sirius ya ha salido del cuarto —les informó Lily—. No le hagan mucho caso. Es un bromista incorregible pero también muy respetuoso, no se hubiese quedado.

Las cinco chicas asintieron. Lo conocían bien, habían compartido con él bastantes cosas esos últimos dos meses. Aunque era con su versión adulta y no la juvenil, para ser más exactos, aquello las hizo dudar levemente. Las muertes de sus amigos y Azkaban lo habían hecho cambiar hasta donde sabían.

—Déjame ayudarte, Diana. —le pidió Lily acercándose a quitarle los botones de la camisa, extrañándose al verla sobresaltarse y retroceder asustada.

—No, por favor. —suplicó Angela al borde del llanto. Había estado muy nerviosa desde que llegaron a esa casa y esa situación la estaba sobrepasando.

—Tranquila. No te pongas así —le dijo Lily preocupada—. Yo no te lastimaré. Tendré mucho cuidado —Al verla denegar de nuevo y retroceder hasta tropezar con la mochila al pie de la cama y caerse se asustó—. ¡Diana! —rápidamente se agachó para ayudarla a incorporarse con Jessica y Ginny, que habían llegado junto a ellas.

—¿Podría por favor ayudar a Gea y dejar que seamos Electra y yo quienes la ayudemos a ella? —le pidió Ginny, al notar que Angela intentaba evitar que la tocasen y respiraba agitadísima.

—¿Por qué se pone así? ¿Qué le pasa?

—Está aterrada —respondió Jessica, preocupada por la agitación de su prima—. Por favor.

—Cálmate Diana. Iré con Gea. Venus y Electra te ayudarán a ti. —le prometió Lily para calmarla, mirando interrogante a la menuda pelirroja que le esquivó la mirada. Se giró hacia la de ojos miel y notó que también evitaba su mirada. Se levantó y se alejó hasta Hermione, que estaba junto a Luna, agitada también.

La rubia se quedó con la castaña, sacando la ropa de la mochila de ésta, mirando nerviosa a sus amigas.

Jessica ayudó a Ginny a levantar a Angela del piso, lastimándose las tres entre ellas pero emitiendo sólo pequeños quejidos. Le susurró al oído que se calmase para que no se le presentase una crisis respiratoria. La llevó con Ginny hasta sentarla en la cama y empezaron a desvestirla con cuidado. Al ver su espalda tragó saliva y miró interrogante a su amiga pelirroja que denegó, señalándole con la cabeza a Angela. Asintió y no comentó nada pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ahora entendía las extrañas evasivas de su prima en varias ocasiones, recordando cuando su tío le habló de lo ocurrido en el orfanato.

Lily desvistió con cuidado a Hermione, atenta a los movimientos de las otras tres, tapándose la boca al ver las cicatrices en la espalda de Angela por medio de un espejo en el que no repararon Jessica y Ginny.

Luna al ver su gesto se giró a mirar a sus amigas, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas que contuvo con dificultad. Terminó de quitarse la camisa, cuyos botones le había soltado Lily, cambiándose de ropa con gestos de frustración. Evitó mirar de nuevo a la mamá de su amigo para no tropezar de nuevo con su mirada inquisitiva.

Lily tragó saliva y siguió cambiando a la castaña. Ahora comprendía en parte las reacciones de la chica, lo que la hizo pensar en el nerviosismo y el silencio de los chicos cuando había dicho aquello sobre devolverlos con sus familias. _"¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Diana? ¿Estarán los otros igual? La castaña a quien estoy ayudando no, aunque tiene algunas heridas recientes, al igual que la rubia que se nota frustrada y con ganas de llorar"_.

Recostó a la chica al terminar de cambiarla, le dio la poción para la fiebre y la de dormir. Luego se quedó de pie junto a Hermione. Miraba alternativamente a las otras tres, a través del espejo, y a la rubia.

Luna, sentada en la cama siguiente, se había tomado la poción para la fiebre pero no la otra. Miraba a sus amigas con sus ojos plateados llenos de tristeza.

Con bastante dificultad Jessica y Ginny lograron cambiar a Angela, que hacía lo posible por ayudarlas y calmarse, sin embargo seguía agitada. La menuda pelirroja se separó de ellas hacia la mochila de su amiga para buscar poción para los pulmones. Tenía que darle una dosis de ésa, además de la de bajarle la fiebre que tenía en la mesita junto a la cama, y hacerla dormir con el hechizo.

Al volver con la poción en la mano vio los ojos miel de su amiga mirando asustados algo. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada contuvo la respiración. Lily las miraba interrogante a través del espejo, mientras Luna las miraba con tristeza. Se giró rápidamente hacia ellas y les hizo señas con su mano vendada sobre sus labios para que guardasen silencio. Se aproximó a Angela y le dio a beber las pociones, recostándola luego con ayuda de Jessica que durmió a su prima al aplicarle el hechizo con su varita sin verbalizar.

—¿Gea? —preguntó Ginny.

—Ya se tomó las pociones. Está dormida —respondió Lily—. ¿Fue por esas cicatrices en su espalda que reaccionó así Diana?

Sirius, que escuchaba tras la puerta, se tensó.

—Sí —le respondió Ginny—. No recuerda lo ocurrido con claridad, pero… Por favor no le diga que las vio, es difícil para ella.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? —preguntó Lily.

—Unos desgraciados en un orfanato —respondió Ginny mirando a Luna, que bajó la cabeza y denegó con frustración, abrazando la menuda pelirroja a Jessica que ya no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar—. Recordó algo cuando la ayudé a vestirse en la enfermería. Por lo que pude entenderle mientras sollozaba tendría alrededor de ocho años.

»Me costó mucho calmarla mientras le cambiaba los vendajes de sus ojos y le daba la poción de color verde grama para sus pulmones. No quiere que nadie se entere de las cicatrices en su espalda hasta que logre recordar más. Está muy asustada, por favor no le pregunte nada. Cada vez que se agita se resiente su ritmo respiratorio. Cálmate Electra, ella estará bien.

Luna, Jessica, Hermione, George, Fred, Harry, Neville y Ron sabían que había llorado porque consideraba que les había fallado al no detener totalmente los efectos de las protecciones del horcrux. Les costó mucho tranquilizarla.

—¿Tú le cambiaste los vendajes de sus ojos? —le preguntó Lily desconcertada.

—Me dijo que le dolían por las lágrimas de su llanto —se encogió de hombros—. No sé cómo o porqué pero tengo conocimientos de medimagia, al igual que Electra.

—Cuando comenté antes sobre devolverlos con sus familias se tensaron los diez. ¿Fue por las cicatrices de ella? —preguntó Lily, tragando saliva al verlas bajar la cabeza.

—Nosotros la oímos sollozar y hablar con Venus —le respondió Luna, dispuesta a seguir con la mentira de la menuda pelirroja, encubriendo sus verdaderos motivos—. No hemos querido pensar en… Esto es complicado.

—Tranquilícense chicas —les dijo Lily avanzando hacia las dos que estaban de pie, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de abrazar maternalmente a los diez chicos y protegerlos—. Jamás los devolveríamos con alguien que les hiciese daño. Permítanme que las ayude a cambiarse y darles las pociones para que descansen y se recuperen.

Las dos asintieron y la dejaron ayudarlas, pues sus manos y brazos les dolían bastante por las lastimaduras involuntarias que les había provocado Angela mientras la levantaban del piso y la cambiaban. Luego de tomarse las pociones se quedaron dormidas, agotadas por la fiebre, la tensión nerviosa que habían vivido hasta ese momento y la angustia de pensar en la situación que tendrían que manejar hasta que pudiesen irse de allí. De no ser por la poción para dormir sin soñar habrían pasado la noche desveladas.

Luna tomó el vaso con poción para dormir una vez que vio a todas sus amigas dormidas, pensativa por la situación tan difícil en la que estaban.

Cuando Lily abrió la puerta se encontró a su esposo y sus dos amigos muy tensos, mirándola interrogantes. Comprendió que habían escuchado lo hablado con las chicas y estalló en llanto, abrazándose a James.

—Las cinco tienen algunas heridas en sus cuerpos, aparentemente recientes, curadas. Pero la espalda de la chica que llaman Diana… —les contó entre hipidos—. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién le hizo eso? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué están así?

—Los chicos también tienen heridas recientes. La de uno de ellos parece ser bastante seria por el ungüento que deja traslucir el vendaje. —les reveló James a su esposa y a Sirius, que bajaron las cabezas denegando levemente.

—Apenas regrese Jennifer le pediré que los examine —dijo resuelto Remus—. El que nosotros cuatro estuviésemos presentes a su llegada les ha producido mucho nerviosismo, además que se han estado lastimando entre ellos sus quemaduras en su esfuerzo por ser autosuficientes como grupo.

Sus tres compañeros asintieron.

Pero Jennifer y Angelica no llegaron solas. Dumbledore llevó con él a Madam Pomfrey, acompañando a sus hijas. Escucharon los comentarios, preguntas y reclamos de los cuatro que se habían quedado con los chicos sobre sus cicatrices. El director logró calmarlos para que les contasen todo lo ocurrido, se quedó unos minutos en silencio, pensativo y luego les pidió que se sentasen.

—Tenemos que hablar —les indicó y se sentó con el ceño fruncido. Cruzó los dedos, pensativo, ordenando sus ideas. Vio a los siete ya sentados a su alrededor observándolo expectantes, suspiró y comenzó—. Hay varias cosas desconcertantes en estos diez chicos, pero particularmente dos me tienen bastante inquieto.

»La primera es que aparecieron en mi oficina los siete que están más lastimados, justo cuando daba comienzo el eclipse solar de hoy, mientras los otros tres aparecieron en la enfermería justo antes que finalizase, cuando nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los límites de Hogwarts —Aquello les hizo enarcar las cejas a sus acompañantes, que hasta ahora pensaban en ese detalle, pues lo conocían pero no lo habían analizado—. La segunda es su comportamiento tan maduro y controlado en la situación tan difícil que están viviendo, con las edades que tienen. —Todos fruncieron el ceño ante esas palabras, pues todos habían pensado en ello.

—¿Le dijeron quiénes son? —preguntó Madam Pomfrey. Le extrañaba que el director no mencionase los detalles que, estaba segura él también había notado, habían dejado escapar siete de los chicos cuando recuperaron el conocimiento.

—No Poppy. Ellos no lo saben. En tu caso y en el mío reconocen nuestras voces y rostros como conocidos, pero no recuerdan el porqué. Según me dijeron en una pequeña reunión que sostuve con ellos en mi despacho, justo antes de venir a esta casa, sus recuerdos son muy confusos. No saben cómo llegaron hoy a Hogwarts, dónde estaban, o quiénes son.

»Recuerdan que cuatro de ellos estaban al frente y tres atrás, cuando avanzó hacia ellos algo que me describieron como una gran esfera morada, salieron volando por los aires, sintieron un dolor muy intenso y que caían unos sobre otros, perdiendo en seguida el conocimiento. Los otros tres tienen un recuerdo impreciso sobre llegar a un sitio oscuro buscando a los otros siete, sentir que algo los envolvía y lastimaba, apareciendo luego en la enfermería, débiles y quemados.

—Pero si los reconocen a ustedes dos… ¿Cómo es que no sabes quiénes son ellos, Albus? —preguntó James intrigado.

—Porque ni Poppy ni yo los reconocemos a ellos.

—Pero eso no es posible. —replicó Sirius sin comprender.

—A menos que… —empezó a plantear el castaño dudoso, deteniéndose pensativo.

—¿Qué, Remus? —preguntó James.

—A menos que vengan de algún punto del futuro. —respondió Lily.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jennifer desconcertada.

Angelica abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a su padre interrogante. "_Si uno eso con la extraña conversación que sostuvimos Jennifer y yo con papá antes… eso significa problemas en grande"_.

—Exacto —la apoyó Remus—. Eso explicaría que los reconociesen a ellos dos pero no a la inversa.

—También su aparición dentro de los límites del colegio. Estudiarían en Hogwarts en el futuro —siguió meditativa Lily—. En el Departamento estamos estudiando algunas cosas… interesantes.

Todos la miraron extrañados. Ella, desde que un mes atrás se había graduado como inefable y había ingresado al Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio, jamás comentaba nada de su trabajo, ni siquiera con James.

—Esa es una posibilidad, pero existe otra —aportó James, pensando como el auror que era—. Podrían ser de Irlanda o cualquier país con nuestro idioma, ir a otro colegio pero saber de Albus y haber sido atacados por mortífagos de Voldemort, usándolos como conejillos de indias para averiguar una forma de penetrar las defensas de Hogwarts.

—O peor aún —siguió Sirius su idea con un semblante muy serio—. Ser mortífagos novatos y que los hayan usado para esto como parte de su entrenamiento, tanto para encontrar una forma de entrar al colegio como para acercarse a Albus. No sabemos si es cierto que no tienen recuerdos y las heridas en ellos, sumado a las cicatrices en la espalda de la chica… conociendo a mi dulce familia… Podrían ser hijos de mortífagos, entrenados para hacer esto.

Dumbledore los escuchaba atentamente, evaluando todas las posibilidades que sus ex alumnos estaban planteando, uniendo a aquellos sus recuerdos, sus percepciones y las de sus hijas como Dunedains, pensativo.

—Ustedes vieron sus rostros al llegar ellos a Hogwarts, mientras los curaban. ¿Nos pueden decir algo que nos ayude a averiguar quiénes son? —preguntó Remus.

La enfermera miró interrogante al director, pues cada vez que intentaba recordar sus rostros para hablar se sentía confusa y mareada.

—La voz del joven que se hace llamar Marte es idéntica a la de James, como seguramente ya notaron —empezó a responder el director—. Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos verdes —Frunció el ceño al sentirse mareado y suspiró, enfocándose. _"El mareo en la enfermería, claro. No me esperaba que la chica tuviese el don con tanta fuerza. De no ser por los recuerdos sobre mis cavilaciones en la enfermería y el pequeño bloqueo que le puse justo a tiempo…"_

»El joven más alto, con la voz similar a la de Fabian Prewett, es pelirrojo, pecoso y de ojos azules. El joven de ojos castaños y pelo también castaño, es de tez blanca. Los otros dos jóvenes pelirrojos y de ojos azules son también pecosos, siendo gemelos idénticos —Asintió al ver a sus dos hijas y sus dos yernos susurrar un "¿Qué?" apenas audible—. La joven más bajita, menuda, pelirroja y de ojos color castaño, es también pecosa. La de ojos plateados y rubia tiene piel blanca. La castaña que ayudó Sirius durante la comida, es blanca y de ojos castaños. La joven de pelo negro con problemas de salud es blanca y de ojos grises. La de ojos miel y el pelo también color miel tiene la piel blanca. —finalizó mirando a Remus, desviando la mirada hacia James al verlo fruncir el ceño e interrogarlo con la mirada.

—¿Algún rasgo distintivo que nos ayude para investigar en la oficina? —preguntó Sirius, que había visto a James tomar notas apresuradas en un trozo de pergamino. Además que el color del pelo de las chicas ellos ya lo habían visto, pues en todas sobresalía de los vendajes.

—Sólo Poppy y yo hemos visto sus rostros —le contestó intranquilo, girándose a mirar a la enfermera—. Estoy seguro por las reacciones de ellos que hubiesen hecho lo imposible porque ni siquiera nosotros los hubiésemos visto —Los miró de uno en uno, deteniéndose en James y el pergamino—. Les voy a pedir que por ahora más nadie sepa de estos chicos. Entiendo que quieran investigarlos, pero… Ni en el Ministerio, ni en San Mungo, ni en ninguna otra parte deben enterarse de su llegada al colegio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado James—. No sabemos si dicen la verdad. Podrían ser mortífagos encubiertos y de ser así nos estás atando de manos para averiguarlo a tiempo.

—Y si dicen la verdad, tampoco podremos ayudarlos a investigar quiénes son. —agregó Lily, mirando extrañada al director.

—Además, las reacciones de la chica rubia y la de ojos miel a las cicatrices en la espalda de la de pelo negro, por lo que nos dijo Lily, da a entender que aún entre ellos guardan secretos —completó muy serio Sirius—. Sin embargo guardaron silencio y apoyaron lo que decía la menuda pelirroja. Eso no es un comportamiento normal, Albus. Si no investigamos podemos estar metiendo aquí en casa de Lily a alguien que puede lastimarla.

Jennifer y Angelica permanecieron en silencio, mirando interrogantes a su padre. Aquello no les gustaba nada pero esperarían como él les había pedido.

—También sospecho que saben más de lo que dicen. Pero sus quemaduras son reales, al igual que la ceguera de cuatro de ellos y sus miedos —les respondió el director serio, aunque su tono de voz era sereno con un leve tinte de preocupación—. Si son viajeros del tiempo o conejillos de indias de mortífagos, son víctimas de un ataque que les pudo haber costado la vida. Están seriamente lastimados y en este momento necesitan ayuda, no preguntas.

»Si son hijos de mortífagos… Puedo estar equivocado, pero en ese caso intentaban huir de sus familias y por lo tanto tienen un problema muy serio que justificaría su silencio sobre quiénes son. Podría haber otras posibilidades, pero todas son muy complejas. En cualquier caso no les he dicho que no investiguen, sólo les he pedido que sean muy discretos en cuanto a ellos. Podríamos advertir a quien los lastimó sin saberlo y poner en peligro sus vidas.

Se detuvo, mirándolos muy serio, dándoles tiempo para que asimilasen lo que había dicho.

—Por los exámenes que le hizo Poppy a la chica que se hace llamar Diana, además de lo que hemos observado y discutido sobre su respiración cuando se agita… El diagnóstico de Poppy me parece que es, lamentablemente, acertado. La chica además de su problema de nacimiento en el sistema nervioso, que no permite calmarle el dolor físico ni ayudarla a dormir con pociones, tiene un severo daño pulmonar relacionado directamente con su estado nervioso hasta donde hemos visto, producido probablemente por algún tipo de maldición.

Los seis que se estaban enterando abrieron mucho los ojos y contuvieron el aliento. Cuando Jennifer reaccionó e iba a preguntar sobre eso su padre la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

—Por la poción extraña que la chica lleva en su mochila en varios envases, y otros tres de los jóvenes, me parece que esto tiene algún tiempo y que intentan contener su problema, pues no puede ser curado hasta donde sabemos. Indiferentemente de quienes sean no podemos generarle un estado de ansiedad que la lleve a sufrir una crisis respiratoria, pues podría incluso morir —Madam Pomfrey asintió—. Es por ello que seguirá siendo Poppy quien les haga las curas, para que no se inquieten porque ustedes vean sus rostros. Es por eso también que intentaremos no presionarlos demasiado con preguntas, aunque seguiremos investigándolos por otros medios para saber quiénes son.

—Albus, ellos están ahora profundamente dormidos y no se enterarían. ¿Podríamos subir con Poppy y ver sus rostros? —preguntó James después de diez minutos de tenso silencio en la sala.

El director se quedó viéndolo fijamente, gratamente sorprendido por la firmeza con que James le sostenía la mirada. Para el joven auror no era fácil aquella situación. Había aceptado recibir en su casa a diez desconocidos en una situación absolutamente irregular, estando el mundo mágico en guerra y con su joven esposa embarazada de pocos meses, sabiendo que su familia estaba siendo perseguida hasta el exterminio por un mago que estaba demostrando ser terrible y valerse de cualquier cosa para alcanzar sus objetivos.

—Podemos subir e intentarlo, James, pero… Vamos, así saldré de dudas acerca de una sospecha que tengo. Pero quiero que estemos claros en algo, si no logramos entrar a las habitaciones y eso te incomoda me darás hasta mañana para llevármelos a otro lugar —Al ver las expresiones de extrañeza de los seis suspiró y se explicó—. Entiendo que es difícil la situación estando en guerra, pero como ya les he dicho me preocupa la salud de la joven Diana.

»Supongo que los otros chicos saben de su problema y estarán alertas, por lo que sospecho que pondrán barreras para dormir. Por otro lado, si es cierta la hipótesis de un viaje involuntario en el tiempo, podrían ser familiares de ustedes o algunos conocidos nuestros y debemos comprender que no responderán nuestras preguntas con sinceridad. Debemos ser muy cuidadosos.

Los seis asintieron conformes, subiendo con sus dos acompañantes. Intentaron entrar primero al cuarto en el que dormían las chicas pero sólo logró entrar Madam Pomfrey, cerrándose la puerta tras ella. Después de varios intentos con hechizos diversos para quitar el bloqueo desistieron y se dirigieron al de los chicos, consiguiendo la misma barrera.

—Hazles una revisión, Poppy, mientras hablo con ellos. —le pidió el director a la enfermera.

—Albus, esto no es normal —comenzó muy serio James, mientras la enfermera entraba al cuarto de las chicas con el maletín que llevaba consigo—. No sólo se han atrevido a hacer esto en mi casa sin consultarme, sino que el tipo de bloqueo que han puesto es muy fuerte. Eso no es normal en chicos que no tienen edad de haber terminado sus estudios, o apenas de haber empezado otros como los que has dicho que son gemelos.

El director lo miró y suspiró. Ese bloqueo era tan fuerte que sólo podía ser derribado con hechizos de Magia Antigua, que él como Dunedain conocía. Estaba seguro que había sido la chica de pelo negro. Miró a sus hijas, cuyos ojos aguamarinas centelleaban en espera de una explicación.

—Mañana en la mañana vendré por ellos y los llevaré a otro lugar. —afirmó decidido, con un leve dejo de frustración en el tono de su voz.

—Pero ellos ya habrán estado aquí y tal vez hayan hecho algo para darle acceso a mortífagos. —protestó Sirius molesto.

—Pondré protecciones adicionales después de interrogarlos, además de borrarles sus recuerdos sobre ustedes y este lugar.

—Eso podría no ser suficiente, papá. —explotó Angelica molesta.

—Les pido que por favor confíen en mí. Ellos no los pondrán en peligro. De hecho no querían venir aquí, sólo lo hicieron porque no tenían otra opción. Bloquearé la casa para que nadie tenga acceso a ella desde este momento a menos que tú lo consientas, James, y me los llevaré en la mañana.

—¿Qué nos ocultas, Albus? ¿Por qué confías en ellos? —preguntó el pelinegro de ojos avellana con el ceño fruncido.

El director se quedó mirándolos a los seis, se detuvo en sus hijas y suspiró. Les hizo señas para alejarse hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y empezó a caminar mientras pensaba en lo que les diría. Al llegar al otro extremo se giró y mirándolos se decidió.

—Sólo ustedes cuatro saben de los Dunedains, por la desobediencia de Aragorn ante la insistencia de Angelica —les dijo en voz baja, suspirando al ver la extrañeza en los rostros de sus cuatro ex alumnos y la sorpresa en el de sus dos hijas—. Su hermano tiene secretos con Luthien y hasta con Mithrandir, pero no conmigo.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver la visita de Aragorn, Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir en navidad con esto, Albus. —planteó con curiosidad James.

—Cuando esos siete chicos aparecieron en mi oficina pude percibir una gran perturbación en el continuo espacio tiempo alrededor de ellos, que no sólo les permitió el acceso a Hogwarts, a mi oficina, sino que era mucho más fuerte alrededor de la chica de pelo negro —respondió al planteamiento de James, pues confiaba en los Potter como lo había hecho Aragorn—. Por lo que percibí, ese errático comportamiento de la energía se debía a un choque entre hechizos muy fuertes y escudos hechos por alguien con conocimientos Dunedains para frenarlos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustada Jennifer.

—Esa perturbación se iba cerrando alrededor de ellos siete, agitándose cuando aparecieron los otros tres en la enfermería, cesando junto al eclipse solar, generándoles un bloqueo tan fuerte a los diez que les es imposible viajar en el tiempo con hechizos, giratiempos o cualquier otra forma.

—¿Y la barrera mental que los rodea? —preguntó Angelica de nuevo, pues cuando lo hizo en el colegio su padre se había negado a responderle.

—La puso la chica de pelo negro poco después de despertar, luego de reconocer mi voz y la de los tres que llegaron después. Supongo que sabe que soy Dunedain y no quiere que intente investigar por otros medios.

—Pero eso no es precisamente un dato para confiar. —opinó Remus serio.

—Está muy débil, apenas si logra mantener la barrera mental, no puso la emotiva —les explicó. Al ver la expresión interrogante de cinco de ellos suspiró—. Los diez están muy asustados y angustiados. Su confianza en mí es sincera y… por alguna razón también en ustedes seis, pero… Coincido más con la teoría de Lily y Remus que con la de James y Sirius. Vienen de algún punto del futuro, pero le agregaré que no por voluntad propia y están atrapados aquí hasta que consigan derribar el bloqueo. Están heridos, confundidos y asustados. Intentaron huir de la enfermería y estoy casi seguro lo intentarán de nuevo, pues no querían tener contacto con nadie.

—Pero son demasiado jóvenes para lo que estás diciendo, papá. Ese tipo de barreras y el conocimiento sobre viajes en el tiempo está limitado por las leyes Dunedains. —intervino Angelica asustada.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Por las heridas que les consiguió Poppy y que ustedes me han ratificado hace poco… —Suspiró—. Cuando hablaron en mi oficina la chica de pelo negro les hizo saber a los otros que estaban atrapados en esta época, lo que los hizo ponerse muy nerviosos. No querían venir aquí, pero al parecer no están muy seguros del sitio al que pensaban ir al huir de la enfermería. Por lo que me ha dicho Poppy de sus quemaduras y los pulmones de la chica, además de lo que le consulté a Mithrandir sobre un viaje en el tiempo involuntario… Durante un período de al menos quince días pueden tener serios problemas de salud, especialmente los cuatro que están más quemados.

—¿Le preguntaste al señor Mithrandir sobre ellos? —interrogó Jennifer.

—No abiertamente. La chica nos puso un bloqueo muy especial. Poppy no puede hablar de ellos con nadie, por eso su expresión confusa cuando nos preguntaron por ellos antes de subir. A mí me ha bloqueado de tal manera que no puedo recordar sus rostros con claridad, ni hablar abiertamente de ellos con casi nadie.

—Y me imagino que entonces habrá hecho algo similar con nosotros. —consultó Sirius al director, rodando los ojos al verlo asentir.

—Hace rato dijiste que la chica estaba muy débil para poner la barrera… la de los sentimientos —consultó Lily a Albus, siguiendo al verlo asentir—. También dijiste que a duras penas lograba mantener la mental. ¿El tenerla puesta la perjudica?

—Sí. —respondieron a coro el director y sus dos hijas.

—Mortífagos no son, al menos la chica no lo es. —opinó muy serio James.

—Tienes razón. Si está entrenada como Dunedain para hacer todo lo que han dicho… con lo que nos explicó Aragorn… —lo apoyó Sirius, aunque aún tenía sus dudas—. Pero no me explico las cicatrices de su espalda. Pensé inicialmente en unos padres similares a los míos.

Angelica tragó saliva al oírlo.

—Por lo que me dijo Poppy tienen muchos años, lo cual coincidiría con lo dicho por la menuda pelirroja. —agregó el director.

—Podría haber estado con alguien como tus padres de niña y luego haberse escapado y logrado entrenar con Dunedains. —opinó Remus.

—No sé que nos ocultan pero Albus tiene razón, necesitan ayuda —dijo Lily pensativa, consultándole a su esposo con la mirada—. Estaba aterrada, James.

—Se quedarán aquí —aceptó al ver la petición en los ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba—. Pero quiero que hables con ellos sobre el bloqueo en las puertas, Albus. Quiero que lo quiten y que hablen conmigo sobre lo que harán mientras permanezcan aquí. No puedo admitir que hagan cosas como ésas sin consultarlo con Lily o conmigo.

—Mañana a primera hora lo haré.

—Habla con Diana para que quite la barrera mental, papá. Si la mantiene más tiempo es muy probable que se debilite mucho y se le presente una crisis respiratoria de la que no puedan sacarla sus amigos con la poción ésa. Angelica y yo no intentaremos averiguar nada de ellos con nuestros conocimientos como Dunedains.

—Lo hablaré con ella. —aceptó sonriente al ver a la más rebelde asentir.

—Profesor Dumbledore —lo llamó Madam Pomfrey al salir del cuarto de los chicos, esperando a que llegase junto a ella con las tres parejas—. Diana tenía la herida reciente de la espalda reabierta, probablemente por la caída de la que habló Lily, además de resentidas algunas quemaduras en sus brazos y manos al igual que Electra y Venus. Sus compañeras no se dieron cuenta que la de la espalda se había reabierto probablemente porque el vendaje más externo estaba intacto, pues la sangre la absorbió el cercano a su piel.

»Tienen aún fiebre los diez y sus organismos muy débiles. Me preocupa que la temperatura es más alta que cuando los examiné, antes que se pusiesen esas ropas e intentasen escaparse de la enfermería.

Lily bajó la cabeza y denegó levemente, sintiéndose culpable de las lastimaduras que habían sufrido las tres chicas. Le sonrió agradecida a su esposo cuando éste la abrazó y le dio un suave y tranquilizador beso en la cabeza.

—Mañana en la mañana vendré a hablar de nuevo con ellos —les dijo el director, que había estado muy silencioso y pensativo—. Les diré que regresé con Poppy porque los noté muy tensos y que ella los examinó y curó a solas, mientras yo hablaba con ustedes seis. Quiero que sólo nosotros ocho sepamos por ahora de ellos, por lo que necesitaré de la ayuda de ustedes seis para investigarlos lo más sigilosamente posible. Tengo mis razones para sospechar que es cierto su viaje en el tiempo pero no quiero descartar otras posibilidades —fingió opinar por la presencia de la enfermera—. Poppy está haciendo lo que puede para averiguar cómo ayudar a Diana con sus pulmones.

—Sirius y yo investigaremos sobre ellos sin despertar sospechas en el departamento —dijo James decidido—. Angelica, Jennifer y Remus podrían preguntarle a Moody y a conocidos en el hospital de manera discreta. —completó mirando a sus amigos, sonriendo al verlos asentir.

—Yo estaré al pendiente de ellos, tanto para evitar que vuelvan a lastimarse sus quemaduras, por indicaciones de Madam Pomfrey, como para intentar averiguar algo más sobre ellos de forma sutil. Aunque le daré prioridad a su tranquilidad para que se puedan recuperar. —informó muy firme Lily.

—Le diré a Peter que Angelica, Jennifer, Sirius y yo nos hemos venido a acompañar a Lily y James unos días —intervino Remus—. La presencia de Angelica aquí le quitará las ganas de aparecerse sin avisar, luego de su charla con Sigfrida Rosier.

Albus miró interrogante a su hija, denegando con el ceño fruncido al ver su expresión ante la palabra "charla", imaginándose que no había sido amistosa.

Sirius y James miraron a su amiga impulsiva y sonrieron al ver la forma en que miraba a la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Lo cual será cierto —afirmó Angelica con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo rodar los ojos a Lily que sospechaba los motivos—. En un rato regresamos aquí con nuestras maletas. Sirius y Remus nos ayudarán a traerlas.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Lily.

—Aunque cada vez me inspiran menos desconfianza, igual no pienso dejarte sola en casa con diez desconocidos cuando yo no pueda estar. —la interrumpió con firmeza James, evitando con su argumento que la furia pelirroja de ojos verdes se desatase.

—Será lo mejor. —apoyó el director, sorprendiendo a Madam Pomfrey pues hasta donde ella sabía la pareja Black y la pareja Lupin no habían formalizado.

—En cuanto a Alice y a Frank… les diremos que Lily necesita reposo por unos días —dijo pensativa Jennifer—. Estoy segura que no se molestarán. Alice también necesita el descanso y la señora Longbottom le ha estado insistiendo a Frank en ello.

—Deben ayudar a los diez chicos para que no vuelvan a lastimarse las quemaduras o tardarán mucho en sanar. —les insistió la enfermera.

—Buscaré un hechizo que leí alguna vez para cambiarse de ropa. —comentó Lily pensativa.

—¡La broma quinientos cuarenta y uno! —exclamó con aire triunfal Sirius. Se arrepintió un segundo después al ver la mirada de su antiguo director, bajando la cabeza.

—Así que sí fueron ustedes los que vistieron tan vistosamente a los alumnos de Slytherin hace cuatro años —afirmó el director con tono levemente recriminatorio, reprimiendo con dificultad una sonrisa al ver a James y a Remus mirar a su compañero de tretas enojados mientras sus hijas se tapaban las bocas para no reírse y Lily fruncía el ceño al igual que la enfermera—. Me parece, Sirius, que deberán enseñarles ese hechizo a Angelica, Jennifer, Lily y los seis jóvenes que pueden ver.

—Así lo haremos, Albus. —le respondió con seriedad Remus.

—Si llega a presentarse cualquier inconveniente aquí, o pueden averiguar algo, avísenme de inmediato al colegio —les pidió muy serio—. Poppy vendrá de nuevo mañana después de la hora de la cena a curarlos.

—Sí. —respondieron los seis a coro.

—¿Por qué no le entregas unos pergaminos con el relato de todas las travesuras que hicimos mientras estábamos en el colegio? —le preguntó Remus molesto a Sirius, un minuto después que la enfermera y el director desapareciesen por la chimenea de la sala.

—No fue intencional, Lunático, ya sabes que Canuto es muy impulsivo.

—Sí, Cornamenta, pero en estos dos años nos ha delatado varias veces, lo que no hizo jamás en el colegio.

—Eso es porque papá ya no puede castigarlos. —afirmó con mucha seguridad Angelica, abrazando a su pareja y dándole en seguida un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento Lunático —se disculpó Sirius—. Desde que esos chicos aparecieron por esa chimenea he estado muy nervioso. No sé como explicarlo, pero... Es como si ellos nos conocieran y nosotros a ellos no.

—Ahora que lo dices, Canuto, yo he tenido la misma sensación.

—Igual yo. —los apoyó James.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos el lunes cuando vayamos todos a trabajar? —preguntó Lily, agregando rápidamente al ver la expresión del rostro de su esposo—: No pediré permiso en mi trabajo, James. He entrado hace muy poco tiempo y ha sido una suerte que me considerasen apta para hacerlo, siendo de tan reciente egreso de La Academia de Aurores. Ya te dije que me siento mejor desde hace unos días. Además es sólo de medio tiempo.

—Traeremos a Dotty y a Wykers con nosotras —intervino Angelica—. Ellos ayudarán a Idun y Tyr a cuidarlos y vigilarlos.

—De acuerdo. —aprobó James mientras miraba ceñudo a su esposa.

—Vamos por las maletas y regresamos en un rato. —dijo Remus, haciéndoles señas a su pareja y los otros dos para que saliesen de allí rápido, previendo la tormenta que estallaría entre los Potter en unos minutos.

Cuando regresaron media hora más tarde los escucharon discutiendo en la cocina, por la insistencia de la pelirroja en seguir en el trabajo hasta tener siete meses de embarazo. Se miraron, suspiraron y subieron a acomodarse en las habitaciones en que se quedaban eventualmente a dormir allí, enviando a los elfos a dormir en la habitación cerca de la despensa que usaban Idun y Tyr.


	2. Decisiones, Revelaciones y Crisis

_Resumen: Los diez chicos deciden donde quedarse. Dos personas más se enteran de la llegada de los chicos. Harry con ayuda de Angela revela información sobre ellos, delimitada. Dos crisis por mala salud de los chicos._

_**Decisiones, Revelaciones y Crisis**_

A primera hora del día siguiente James, Sirius y Remus les enseñaron el hechizo para cambiarse las ropas a sus esposas en sus habitaciones. Se reunieron luego en el pasillo del primer piso para ir las tres jóvenes mujeres al cuarto en el que habían dejado durmiendo a las chicas, mientras los tres Merodeadores se dirigían al de los chicos.

—Buenos días. —los saludó James.

—Buenos días. —le respondieron los cinco a coro.

—James, ¿quién cambió nuestros vendajes? —preguntó intranquilo Harry.

—Madam Pomfrey. —le respondió muy serio, frunciendo el ceño al verlos suspirar con alivio. Eso significaba que temían que Albus hubiese derribado el bloqueo y los hubiesen visto. Ya hablaría de eso con él.

—Anoche el director vino con ella —les explicó Remus, suspirando al ver que Harry y Ron se sobresaltaban al oírle—. Tranquilos chicos. Sirius y yo estamos aquí con James. Albus vino anoche con la enfermera para que los examinase porque ustedes habían estado muy nerviosos y él se fue preocupado. Jennifer, Angelica, Sirius y yo nos hemos mudado por un tiempo a esta casa.

Los cinco chicos asintieron.

—Madam Pomfrey nos ha regañado anoche por no cuidar adecuadamente de ustedes. —les comentó Sirius con voz seria.

—No entiendo porqué ella diría eso. Ustedes nos han ayudado mucho. —replicó extrañado Harry.

—Nos ha dicho que se han lastimado las quemaduras de las manos y le extrañó que no hubiésemos intentado curárselas con el ungüento para quemaduras que envió en el maletín —le explicó en el mismo tono, brillándole los ojos al verlos removerse nerviosos—. Albus le dijo que ustedes le habían pedido a él que sólo ella los curase. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí, es cierto. —le respondió cabizbajo Harry.

Los tres Merodeadores se miraron rápidamente de reojo, disimulando para que los tres chicos que podían ver no se diesen cuenta que aquello no era del todo cierto.

—Albus vendrá a hablar con ustedes más tarde y luego quiero que lo hagan con nosotros —dijo James serio, entrecerrando los ojos al verlos tragar saliva y notar que los tres chicos que podían ver miraban nerviosos al que se hacía llamar Marte—. Por ahora vamos a enseñarle a Neptuno, Mercurio y Júpiter un hechizo para que se cambien de ropa sin lastimarse, los llevaremos a asearse y luego bajaremos a desayunar.

—Gracias. —respondió Harry nervioso.

Remus les explicó el hechizo, usando el hechizo con James y una muda de ropa que llevaban para explicárselos.

—… Bien. Ahora vas a practicarlo conmigo. —le dijo a Neville.

—Olvídalo Remus. Ninguno de ellos usará sus varitas con nosotros. —se opuso rotundamente James.

—Tiene que practicarlo con uno de nosotros antes de…

—No se preocupe, James, no usaremos nuestras varitas con ustedes a menos que sea para ayudarlos en caso de emergencia —interrumpió Harry a Remus con frustración en su voz, luego de suspirar al oír la protesta de su papá—. Hazlo conmigo, Neptuno.

—¿Estás seguro, Marte? —preguntó Neville mirándolo nervioso—. Puedo hacerlo primero con Mercurio o con Júpiter.

—No, hazlo conmigo. Sabes que confío plenamente en ti.

Neville sonrió, se ubicó frente a su amigo y se concentró en lo que le había explicado el que algún día se convertiría en uno de sus profesores más apreciados y un buen amigo. Realizó con perfección el hechizo, cambiando el pijama de Harry por la ropa que llevaría ese día. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que lo había conseguido.

—Perfecto Neptuno. —lo felicitó Harry feliz.

—Ahora lo haré yo. —dijo decidido George, cambiando la ropa de su hermano menor.

—Es mi turno ahora. —siguió Fred, cambiándole la ropa a Neville, que se la cambió en seguida a George.

—¿Me ayuda usted a mí, Remus? —le preguntó Fred con fingida inocencia, conteniendo una sonrisa al ver la mirada recriminatoria que el aludido les lanzó a los otros dos Merodeadores, que desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

—Claro que yo te ayudo. —respondió el de ojos miel, apuntándole primero a la ropa y luego a él con su varita, sonriendo al verlo esperar tranquilo con su varita apuntando al piso. Realizó el hechizo luego de ver al chico asentir y sonreír.

—Perdonen lo que dije antes, chicos, pero…

—No se preocupe, James. Lo entendemos después que nos han dicho que están en guerra. —lo interrumpió Harry con voz suave.

—Hoy estaremos los seis con ustedes —informó James mirándolo con curiosidad. Sus reacciones lo tenían desconcertado. Se aproximó a él y lo sujetó con cuidado para guiarlo, extrañándole que no dejase traslucir molestia por lo ocurrido antes. Notó con preocupación que el chico seguía teniendo fiebre, aunque era menor a la que le había percibido la noche antes—. Mañana iremos a trabajar y los dejaremos en compañía de los cuatro elfos.

—¿Cuatro elfos? —preguntó Ron que era llevado por Sirius, mientras Remus abría la puerta del baño doble que tenía esa habitación.

—Sí. Idun y Tyr que estaban cuando llegaron, han trabajado toda su vida con mi familia. —le empezó a responder James.

—Y Dotty y Wykers, que son dos elfos amigos de Jennifer y Angelica —completó Remus—. Se han venido con nosotros anoche.

Los cinco chicos asintieron.

* * *

—Buenos días. —las saludó Lily.

—Buenos días. —respondieron las cinco a coro.

—Lily, nuestros vendajes… — empezó a preguntar nerviosa Jessica.

—Anoche, después que ustedes se durmieron, regresó el profesor Dumbledore con Angelica, Jennifer y Madam Pomfrey —la interrumpió Lily, mirando preocupada la respiración irregular de Diana—. Mientras él hablaba con nosotros seis la enfermera subió a examinarlos como le había pedido el director, que se fue de aquí preocupado por la tensión nerviosa de ustedes al encontrar a nuestros amigos aquí.

Las cinco suspiraron con evidente alivio, mientras un par de esmeraldas y dos pares de aguamarinas las miraban con suspicacia.

—Angelica y Jennifer están con usted en este momento, ¿verdad? —preguntó Angela con su rostro girado hacia la dirección de la que partía la voz de Lily.

—Sí. Ellas se vinieron anoche con sus esposos a quedarse aquí unos días. Los tres están un poco paranoicos con los malestares que he tenido por mi embarazo —le respondió con su exasperación reflejándose en su voz, mientras las gemelas rodaban los ojos—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Por el olor de sus colonias.

Sus siete acompañantes en la habitación se asombraron al oírla.

—Las tres huelen distinto —afirmó Angela al no oír nada—. Venus, ¿podrías acompañarme al baño y luego ayudarme a cambiarme?

—Madam Pomfrey nos regañó anoche porque se han estado lastimando las quemaduras —reaccionó Jennifer—. Remus, Sirius y James nos han enseñado un hechizo que usaron como broma en el colegio que les permitirá a Electra, Venus y Leto ayudarnos a cambiarles la ropa, sin lastimarse sus manos ni lastimarles a ustedes.

Lily de inmediato usó el hechizo para intercambiarle la ropa a las gemelas, que gruñeron y le exigieron que le devolviera a cada una su ropa. Observaron exasperadas como la pelirroja fingía pensarlo, con picardía en la mirada esmeralda, comprendiendo que se vengaba por el apoyo de las dos a la sobreprotección al que la tenían sometida su esposo y sus amigos. Finalmente Lily les intercambió de nuevo la ropa, repitiendo cuidadosamente las explicaciones.

Ginny le cambió el pijama por la ropa de ese día a Luna con el hechizo, sonriendo satisfecha, luego la rubia vistió a Jessica y ella a la menuda pelirroja. Al sentirse seguras la pecosa lo hizo con la castaña y la de ojos miel con la pelinegro, siendo observadas atentamente por las gemelas aguamarinas y las esmeraldas.

—Venus y Electra las acompañarán a ustedes dos al baño mientras yo le enseño esto a Neptuno. —dijo sonriente Luna.

—Eso no es necesario. Mi esposo y mis amigos están con ellos —la contradijo Lily—. Nosotras las ayudaremos a ustedes y luego bajaremos a desayunar. El profesor Dumbledore vendrá más tarde a hablar con ustedes y conversaremos después todos. Hoy les acompañaremos todo el día por ser domingo, mañana nosotros iremos a trabajar y ustedes quedarán con los cuatro elfos.

—¿Cuatro? —preguntó extrañada Hermione.

—Anoche hemos traído con nosotros dos elfos más, amigos míos —respondió Angelica con desenfado, enarcando las cejas al ver los ojos interrogantes de Jessica, Luna y Ginny sobre ella. Añadió molesta al malinterpretar sus expresiones—: Sí, mis amigos.

—No nos malentienda, nosotros consideramos a los elfos como seres mágicos que merecen un trato respetuoso. —aclaró rápidamente Ginny.

—Lo que ocurre es que el profesor Dumbledore nos había dicho que sólo estarían en contacto con nosotros una pareja de esposos y dos elfos. —completó Luna.

—¿Podrían presentarnos con ellos? —pidió Angela—. Anoche no nos presentaron formalmente con… Lo siento, no recuerdo los nombres.

—Claro que sí —respondió Lily, sonriendo complacida al oír a las chicas—. Idun es la elfina y Tyr el elfo que estaban aquí anoche. Ellos han trabajado siempre para los Potter. Han estado junto a mi esposo desde que era niño.

—La elfina Dotty y el elfo Wykers vinieron con nosotros anoche —siguió Jennifer mientras se acercaba a Angela y la ayudaba a incorporarse tomándola por la cintura, lo que hacía su gemela con Hermione—. Ellos son unos elfos que nosotras liberamos hace seis meses de sus dueños y desde entonces están con nosotras.

Las cinco chicas tragaron saliva y se dirigieron al baño doble que tenía esa habitación, igual que las otras grandes de la casa, con sus tres acompañantes. No hicieron ningún otro comentario.

Al salir al pasillo del piso, luego de estar las cinco aseadas, se consiguieron con Sirius llevando a Ron y James a Harry, acompañados de Neville, George, Fred y Remus. Escucharon lo que les estaban terminando de explicar a los chicos de las pequeñas criaturas.

Cuando bajaron los dieciséis a la cocina los presentaron con los cuatro elfos, como Angela les había pedido. Idun, Dotty, Tyr y Wykers se sintieron muy extraños por aquello, accediendo sólo por la orden directa de James y la petición firme de Angelica, incómodos por los vendajes de los chicos pero agradecidos por su trato amable y respetuoso.

Luego de desayunar los llevaron a la biblioteca, donde se reunió con ellos minutos más tarde Albus Dumbledore mientras esperaban en la sala las tres parejas.

El director les habló de su visita en la noche con la enfermera. Les dijo sobre la decisión de las otras dos parejas de acompañar a los Potter explicándoles que aquello era lógico, tanto por las molestias de Lily con su embarazo, como por la situación tan peculiar en que se encontraban, recibiendo a diez desconocidos heridos en una época en que la guerra les obligaba a desconfiar.

—Lo comprendemos, profesor, no se preocupe —le dijo Harry. Dudó un momento y luego se atrevió a preguntarle—. ¿La señora Potter tiene problemas de salud? Hemos escuchado a su esposo y sus amigos preocupados por ella. Quisiéramos saber si podemos ayudarla de alguna manera.

—Como les dije estamos en guerra —le respondió el director después de mirarlos unos minutos en silencio, pensando qué decirles—. Hace poco ella estuvo en un ataque en el que participaron dementores y la afectaron.

—¿Tardaron mucho en ahuyentarlos? —preguntó Harry, notándosele la preocupación en la voz.

—Sólo ella y unos pocos que estaban cerca en ese momento sabían hacer patronus corpóreos y no lograron mantenerlos. —le respondió intrigado.

Los diez chicos bajaron la cabeza y denegaron.

—¿Le dieron a tomar chocolate pronto? —preguntó Ginny.

—Tardaron casi quince minutos en sacarla de allí y dárselo —les respondió manteniendo la impasibilidad de su rostro, aunque su mente trabajaba rápidamente analizando sus reacciones y comentarios. No sólo parecían saber mucho sobre unas criaturas de las que los jóvenes en edad colegial conocían poco, sino que la inquietud del chico por Lily le reafirmó en sus sospechas—. Hay otra cosa que quiero que hablemos Diana y yo a solas. —dijo luego de cinco minutos de silencio.

—Entre nosotros diez no hay secretos, profesor.

—Aún así preferiría hablar a solas contigo.

—¿Es sobre el bloqueo que les pusimos anoche a las puertas? —preguntó Harry.

—Ese es uno de los puntos. —respondió el director mirándolo interrogante.

—Lo siento profesor, pero Leto y Neptuno los pusieron porque no queríamos que, por curiosidad, nuestros anfitriones intentasen ver nuestros rostros mientras dormíamos. —aclaró Ron.

El director los miró asombrados, sin poder disimularlo. No se había esperado que fuesen los otros chicos quienes los habían puesto.

—Los nueve saben hacer algunas cosas, profesor. —aclaró Angela ante el silencio de su abuelo.

—¿Entonces ellos saben...? —se detuvo pensando cómo formular la pregunta.

—Ellos saben que soy Dunedain y lo que he aprendido a hacer.

El director se quedó mirándolos muy serio y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Saben de barreras?

—Saben que he puesto una barrera mental alrededor de los diez para evitar que usted, sus hijas y cualquier otra persona con dones Dunedains entrenada puedan intentar percibir nuestros pensamientos. —respondió sin pensar, sintiéndose aturdida por la fiebre.

El director palideció al oírla hablar con tanta claridad sobre el parentesco de las gemelas con él y sobre los dones.

—¡Diana! —exclamó Ginny en tono de regaño.

—Por favor discúlpela por su atrevimiento, profesor, pero no se siente bien. —la disculpó George rápidamente.

—Los diez estamos al tanto de lo que ha dicho sobre sus hijas, pero nadie se enterará por nosotros. —agregó Fred.

—De hecho quería hablar con ella sobre esa barrera y su salud —les dijo muy serio, mirando fijamente a la chica de pelo negro—. Sé que la debilita el mantenerla y le iba a decir que puede quitarla. Los tres hablamos ayer en mi oficina y estamos de acuerdo en comprometernos con Diana en no usar nuestros dones con ninguno de ustedes para averiguar quiénes son.

»También le iba a decir que quitase el bloqueo de las puertas, pues creía que lo había puesto ella, ya que anoche hablé con los seis que compartirán con ustedes aquí y se comprometieron a respetar su privacidad. Aunque James me pidió que les dijese hoy que le había incomodado mucho que pusiesen esos bloqueos en su casa en lugar de hablar con él. Quiere hablar con ustedes sobre su comportamiento mientras están aquí.

—No volveremos a ponerlos y nos disculparemos de inmediato con ellos. —aseveró Hermione cabizbaja, sintiéndose culpable del problema pues había sido idea suya el hacerlo en cada habitación. Había convencido a los otros en la enfermería de poner esos bloqueos si se iban al lugar que indicase el profesor Dumbledore.

—Si se dieron cuenta que los pusimos fue porque intentaron entrar, Gea. —intervino muy seria Luna.

—Así es. Jennifer quería ayudar a Madam Pomfrey a examinar a Diana después que Lily nos dijo de su caída en el cuarto —respondió el director que estaba preparado para eso—. Sin embargo sostuve una conversación con los seis y logré convencerlos sobre su permanencia aquí, luego de hablar con ustedes sobre el asunto de los bloqueos.

—¿Qué caída? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Anoche Lily quiso ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa, me puse nerviosa y tropecé con mi mochila al retroceder. —le respondió Angela en voz baja.

Harry, George, Fred y Ron bajaron la cabeza y denegaron. Neville los miraba interrogante.

—Será mejor que volvamos a nuestro plan original. —afirmó Harry triste.

—Se comprometieron conmigo al venir aquí en que no intentarían huir —les recordó muy serio el director, agregando rápidamente al ver abrirse la boca de Harry—. Anoche en la cena se comprometieron con James a decirle a él o a su esposa si se presentaba algo que les obligase a marcharse antes de hacerlo.

—Y así lo haremos —afirmó Harry muy serio. Luego suspiró y decidió explicarse, pues suponía que el director lo estaba mirando fijamente—. Diana no puede seguir manteniendo la barrera ni nosotros poniendo bloqueos como el de anoche. Estamos agotados física y mágicamente.

»Comprendemos la intranquilidad de los Potter estando en guerra, como nos ha dicho usted, pero no podemos responder a sus preguntas si ven nuestros rostros. Creo que lo más prudente para todos sería que nos marchásemos. Supongo que desconfían de nosotros, por lo que le pediría que nos borrase nuestros recuerdos sobre este lugar y ellos, e incluso de nuestra llegada al colegio si lo considera pertinente.

—¿A dónde irían en ese caso? —preguntó el director manteniendo la voz serena, sin dejar traslucir su inquietud.

—Hay un lugar en un bosque que está fuertemente protegido por animales en nuestra época —le respondió Harry, mientras Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Jessica, Fred, George, Neville y Ron denegaban y Angela suspiraba—. No sabemos con exactitud cómo será en este tiempo, pero suponemos que es un lugar seguro. Leto, Venus, Electra, Neptuno, Mercurio y Júpiter lo verificarán y de ser así acamparemos allí mientras resolvemos nuestra situación.

—¿Y si ese lugar no es seguro? —presionó el director frunciendo el ceño.

Los diez suspiraron.

—Iríamos a un punto del Snowdon en que estamos seguros no habrá ni llegará nadie. —le respondió Harry con muy poca convicción en el tono de voz. Esa era su peor opción estando con esas quemaduras.

El director los miró preocupado.

—Eso no es necesario, chicos —les dijo con tono paternal—. Ya les he dicho que pueden quedarse aquí hasta recuperarse, sin barreras ni bloqueos. Confíen en mí.

—Nosotros confiamos en usted y en ellos, profesor, pero no es recíproco y no los culpamos por eso —le respondió Harry—. Electra, Mercurio, Júpiter, por favor bajen nuestras cosas para que vayamos con el profesor al lugar que él determine para borrarnos los recuerdos e irnos desde ahí.

—Antes de hacer eso hable con los Potter como se comprometió a hacer anoche. —replicó muy serio el director.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió.

—Puesto que mis hijas, Sirius y Remus también están aquí y al tanto de su situación me parece apenas lógico y justo que ellos también estén presentes.

—Pero…

—Si Jennifer no hubiese querido ayudar a Diana ustedes no estarían tomando esta decisión. Ella tiene que saber eso.

—No es su culpa que queramos irnos. —soltó Harry alarmado.

—¿Y entonces por qué no aceptan el quedarse? —le preguntó con dureza el director—. Les he dicho que pueden quitar las barreras y bloqueos. A pesar de la guerra y el bloqueo que pusieron a las puertas sin hablarlo con los Potter ellos han accedido a que se queden aquí, pidiendo tan solo una conversación con ustedes. Sin embargo prefieren irse a correr peligros, porque los dos lugares que han nombrado no son seguros ni sanos para ustedes estando quemados y Diana enferma.

—¿Podría darnos unos minutos a solas para hablarlo? —pidió Ginny.

—¿Se comprometen a no aprovechar mi salida para intentar huir? —les preguntó el director a su vez, con tono firme.

—Sí señor. —contestaron los diez a coro.

—Estaré en la sala con los demás. —les dijo muy serio. Se levantó y salió, poniendo un hechizo sensor en la puerta.

—No debemos quedarnos, Ginny. —le dijo Hermione después de insonorizar la biblioteca la menuda pelirroja.

—Lo que no podemos hacer es ir con los leopardos mientras Diana y Júpiter no puedan adoptar su forma animaga —la contradijo con firmeza—. Ni mucho menos irnos a esa montaña helada mientras las quemaduras de ustedes cuatro no hayan sanado.

—Entonces vayamos a otro lugar. —intentó de nuevo la castaña.

—¿Cuál, Hermione? Harry, tú y yo no sabemos desenvolvernos sin ver. Además no podemos permitir que alguien vea nuestros rostros, lo cual no será fácil de evitar si nos encuentra alguien desconocido. —replicó Ron.

—Si a eso le sumamos que Voldemort y sus mortífagos están en esta época desatados en sus desmanes, por lo que nos atacaran si nos encontramos con ellos… No tenemos otras opciones. —agregó Luna.

—No debemos ir con los Dunedains tampoco, Hermione —intervino Angela en voz baja, mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo—. Y no sabemos si mamá, tía o mis abuelos van a La Casa Flotante.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Angela? —le preguntó preocupado George.

—Mal. La fiebre me mantiene muy débil. Apenas si logro mantener a raya el dolor por mis quemaduras. No quisiera preocuparlos más, pero… El choque entre esas dos maldiciones y mis barreras para contenerlas nos ha alterado mucho nuestras energías y nuestros organismos. No debemos intentar aparecernos en un par de días, ni mucho menos usar Magia Antigua más allá de lo inevitable por algún tiempo.

—Quita la barrera mental, Angela —le ordenó Harry, sonriendo al dejar de percibirla—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Neville?

—Para ninguno de nosotros va a ser fácil si nos quedamos, pero va a ser peor si nos vamos. Especialmente para Angela.

—Sé que estás preocupada por no modificar la línea temporal, Hermione, pero no estamos aquí por gusto. —agregó Fred abrazando a Jessica.

—En nuestras condiciones actuales no tenemos muchas opciones —afirmó Harry con voz segura—. O nos quedamos o ponemos en riesgo la vida de todos, especialmente la de Angela.

—Nos iremos en cuanto estemos recuperados para defendernos, ¿verdad? —preguntó resignada la castaña.

—Sí, Hermione. Nos iremos en cuanto estemos seguros que la salud de los diez no correrá peligro. —aseveró firme Harry.

—Entonces es unánime. Nos quedamos —aceptó segura Hermione—. Desde hoy deberemos usar sólo nuestros seudónimos, aunque estemos solos, pues no debemos volver a usar bloqueos o insonorizar las habitaciones en que nos encontremos para evitar más suspicacias, además que si lo hacemos permanentemente será más seguro para todos.

—Tienes razón, Gea. —replicó con una sonrisa Harry.

—Ahora debemos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, tus papás y tus tíos. —les recordó muy serio George, acariciándole la cabeza a Angela que se había recostado un momento en su pecho al abrazarla él con cuidado.

—Iré por ellos a la sala. —les informó Luna con la voz más serena que consiguió poner, intentando calmar sus nervios.

Cuando regresó la rubia con el director y sus seis acompañantes, Jessica, Ginny, Neville, Fred y George tragaron saliva al ver la seriedad de sus rostros. Los nueve estaban de nuevo sentados alineados.

—Quiero que nos digan porqué el profesor Dumbledore está tan preocupado desde que salió de hablar con ustedes —les dijo muy serio James—. Nos ha dicho que sólo ustedes tienen derecho a explicarlo cuando le hemos preguntado.

Los diez chicos tragaron saliva.

Jennifer y Angelica miraron a la chica que se hacía llamar Diana y luego a su padre, respirando un poco más aliviadas al verlo asentir.

—Nosotros comprendemos que para ustedes no es fácil el recibir en su casa a diez desconocidos, con una historia poco creíble y… y que cometieron el grave error de poner unos bloqueos en su casa sin consultarles —respondió Harry con timidez, pues suponía la explosión que seguiría a que él les expusiese su conversación con el director. Definitivamente era muy listo, poniéndolos en esa situación difícil para forzarlos a hablar sobre aquello. Haría lo posible por evadirlo—. Nos disculpamos sinceramente por ello. Fue un error de nuestra parte el poner un bloqueo en su casa sin hablar antes con usted sobre lo que nos preocupaba y nos llevó a decidir ponerlo.

—¿Y qué les hizo pensar que debían poner ese bloqueo a las habitaciones que les facilité para que durmiesen? —preguntó con la misma seriedad James.

—Quisimos evitar que viesen nuestros rostros mientras dormíamos. —siguió Harry con tono afable, intentando controlar sus nervios y tranquilizar con su tono a todos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Porque no podemos responder preguntas que ustedes inevitablemente harían.

—Pudieron simplemente pedirnos que no les quitásemos los vendajes mientras dormían, en lugar de poner bloqueos sin hablar con nosotros. —replicó Jennifer muy seria.

—Tiene razón. Lo sentimos mucho. Usted dijo en la cena que quería ayudarnos con nuestras curas y eso nos alarmó.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Remus en la pregunta de su amigo.

—Porque no queremos que investigando sobre nosotros nos pongan de nuevo en la mira de quien nos atacó —respondió Harry con un tono de voz un poco más firme, por sus nervios, dominándose nuevamente para seguir—. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendemos se nos hacen familiares, al igual que la enfermera y el director, sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes, pero… Nuestra situación es complicada.

—¿Entonces no quieren que investiguemos sobre ustedes? —preguntó muy serio Sirius.

—Nos parece lógico que quieran hacerlo. Nosotros también queremos averiguar quiénes somos. Pero tenemos miedo de quien nos pueda ubicar al intentarlo. —le respondió el que sería en un futuro su ahijado, lo más sereno posible.

—Si ustedes se comprometen a no poner más bloqueos sin hablarlo con nosotros antes, les aseguramos que no intentaremos ver sus rostros y que no haremos ningún movimiento o pregunta que ponga en riesgo su seguridad. —les dijo muy firme Lily, mirando de reojo al director que parecía un poco más tranquilo.

—Le prometo que ninguno de nosotros volverá a poner bloqueos o hacer alguna otra cosa sin consultarla antes con ustedes. —afirmó muy formal Harry.

—Eso está muy bien, pero no responde lo que les pregunté cuando llegamos —intervino James, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el chico lo distrajese—. ¿Qué le dijeron al profesor Dumbledore que salió de aquí tan preocupado en espera de una decisión que ustedes iban a tomar?

Harry tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza. No se escaparían del regaño de los seis, el cual era seguro cuando les dijese lo hablado con el director.

—El director nos planteó su comprensible incomodidad por los bloqueos a las puertas y… —Suspiró—. Mercurio, Júpiter, Neptuno, Urano y yo nos enteramos del problema con Lily en el cuarto de las chicas, por los nervios de Diana. Comprendemos su desconfianza, sabemos el porqué de la reacción de ella… por lo que le sugerimos al profesor que nos llevase a un lugar de su escogencia, nos borrase los recuerdos de nuestra llegada al colegio y todo lo referente a esta casa para que ustedes pudiesen estar tranquilos y nosotros irnos.

—¿Otra vez pensando en huir? —preguntó exasperada Lily.

—No huiríamos —le respondió Harry en voz suave, intentando calmarla con su tono más dulce—. Anoche les dije que les avisaríamos si decidíamos partir y eso pensamos hacer.

—¿Y se puede saber a dónde piensan ir? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados Remus, al captar el semblante preocupado del director al oír al chico.

—A un bosque que creemos que está protegido por animales —respondió en voz baja Harry, preparándose al igual que sus nueve amigos para la ola de regaños que se les venía encima—. Y en caso de no ser seguro en este momento ese sitio a un punto aislado del Snowdon.

—¡Pero es que se han vuelto locos! —estallaron a coro los seis.

—No tenemos muchas opciones. —musitó Hermione, después de cinco minutos de tenso silencio, pues los otros nueve chicos estaban cabizbajos con un nudo en la garganta.

—Un lugar tan frío como el Snowdon no es una opción a considerar en sus condiciones de salud, estando quemados. —los regañó Jennifer.

—Tampoco lo es un bosque, estando ustedes cuatro ciegos. —los riñó Angelica.

—Y ninguno de los dos es un sitio medianamente saludable para diez jóvenes que están con fiebre y débiles. —les espetó enojada Lily.

—¿Es que acaso creen que los animales de ese bosque los defenderán de los que los atacaron antes? —les preguntó enojado Remus.

—¿Están seguros que ese lugar del Snowdon que nombraron no es accesible para magos con intenciones de lastimarlos? —los interrogó casi en un gruñido Sirius.

—¿O es que acaso cualquier lugar es mejor que mi casa? —les soltó James, ofendido y preocupado a partes iguales.

—No señor… Potter. No… es eso… —replicó rápidamente Angela, agitada—. Este es… el mejor… lugar para… nosotros… Pero no… es justo… con ustedes… el que… vengamos… a crearles… probl… —no pudo terminar.

—_¡Accio poción pulmones!_ —convocó rápidamente Jessica mientras Ginny corría a abrir la ventana y George a levantarla por la cintura para llevarla allí, adelantándosele Angelica al comprender sus intenciones.

—Tranquila Diana. Respira. Ya pasó. Todo va a estar bien. —le decía George a su lado mientras Jessica le daba la poción. Jennifer evaluaba los pulmones de la chica con su varita, angustiada al ver la crisis tan fuerte que presentaba.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían levantado bruscamente y tanteaban para ir hacia ella, siendo sujetados por James, Sirius y Remus, para que no se tropezasen o lastimasen entre ellos. Ginny y Fred estaban de pie alrededor de quienes atendían a Angela, mirándola atentamente, preocupados. Luna y Neville los miraban de pie junto a los otros tres que no podían ver y quienes los retenían. El director los miraba angustiado. Había provocado la situación que tanto temía intentando retenerlos.

Angela se estabilizó con la poción y una elevación súbita en la energía de su cuerpo, producto de haber quitado la barrera mental.

—Diana ya está mejor, chicos. —les informó Jessica, aliviada al verla respirar más regular.

—Electra… —musitó Angela.

—Shhh, tranquila, no hables —la interrumpió Jennifer en un tono suave—. Vamos a llevarte a descansar.

—Quédate tranquilita para llevar a tu amiga al cuarto. —le dijo Sirius a Hermione, soltándola al verla asentir.

—Yo me quedo contigo, Gea. —la tranquilizó Luna, tomándola por la cintura para que no se sintiese insegura al no ver.

Sirius rápidamente levantó a Angela en sus brazos, mirando preocupado a su cuñada al sentir el cuerpo de la chica ardiendo en fiebre. Se movió rápidamente para llevarla al cuarto, sin decir nada, al ver a Jennifer llevarse la mano a la boca para que guardase silencio.

James miró preocupado a Harry al sentir que el chico se aferraba a sus brazos.

—¿Qué tienes, Marte?

—Mareado. —musitó, sintiendo que la fiebre le empezaba a subir bruscamente por la tensión nerviosa vivida minutos antes.

—Vamos a llevarlos a todos a los cuartos —ordenó Jennifer—. Ustedes seis también. —les dijo a Ginny, Luna, Jessica, Neville, Fred y George, que ya avanzaba junto a Sirius hacia la puerta. La menuda pelirroja ya estaba junto a Harry y James, preocupada por su novio—. Deben calmarse y guardar cama.

—Lo siento James. No fue nuestra intención ofenderte. —se disculpó Harry en voz baja mientras caminaba apoyado en él.

—Quédense con nosotros y olviden la tontería de irse de aquí mientras no estén totalmente recuperados, y olvidaré lo que han hecho o dicho que me haya podido molestar. Eso sí, no intenten ponerse del lado de Lily en lo que se refiere a su embarazo. —le dijo con picardía, intentando bromear, preocupado por ellos.

—No iremos a ninguna parte hasta que nos recuperemos. —le aseguró Harry, sonriendo ante el comentario de su papá sobre su mamá.

Los recostaron a los diez en los cuartos, dándoles pociones para la fiebre y luego la de dormir sin soñar a los otros nueve, mientras el director dormía a la chica de pelo negro con el hechizo, luego de cambiarles de ropa con sus varitas.

—¿Jennifer? —preguntó Sirius en el pasillo frente a las puertas de los cuartos una vez que todos los chicos estaban dormidos.

—Están muy débiles y la tensión nerviosa los debilita aún más. La fiebre es por sus quemaduras. La crisis respiratoria de Diana ha sido muy severa.

—¿Hablaban en serio cuando dijeron que irían al Snowdon o a un bosque? —le preguntó Remus al director.

—Me temo que sí. Estaban muy nerviosos cuando lo dijeron, además de poco convencidos de su decisión. —le respondió, mirándolos preocupado.

—Debemos impedir que cometan semejante locura. —afirmó preocupada Angelica.

—Marte me ha asegurado que no lo harán mientras no se recuperen. —les contó James.

—¿Le crees? —le preguntó Lily con una ceja enarcada.

—No. Le pidieron a Albus que los dejase a solas para discutir su partida. Tengo la sospecha que si se sienten de nuevo presionados se irán. —le respondió con sinceridad.

—Estoy seguro que no partirán sin decirles y pedirme que les borre las memorias. —les aseguró el director.

—Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para evitar que hagan esa tontería —aseguró Sirius mirando preocupado a la chica que tenía problemas para respirar—. Ella no soportará estar a descampado. Y el que hayan pensado en esos sitios, además de no querer que veamos sus rostros, confirma que los diez tienen miedo que alguien los vea. Eso y la reacción de la chica ante la posibilidad que Lily le viese la espalda… No sé de que futuro vienen, pero definitivamente necesitan un sitio seguro donde quedarse.

El director sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado al ver a los seis dispuestos a ayudar a los diez chicos, aunque no confiasen en ellos.

—Estarán aquí hasta que estén recuperados. —afirmó muy serio James.

—Se los agradezco mucho. No sé quiénes son pero quiero ayudarlos.

—No te preocupes por eso, papá. Aquí estarán bien. —le dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa suave y fraternal.

—Eso me recuerda algo —dijo Albus poniéndose repentinamente serio—. Los diez saben que soy Dunedain y que ustedes son mis hijas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrada Angelica.

—Y el bloqueo a las puertas lo habían puesto Leto y Neptuno —completó pensativo—. Esa fue una de las razones que me dio el chico de pelo negro para querer irse. Me dijo que Diana no podía seguir manteniendo la barrera mental ni ellos haciendo bloqueos como el que habían usado anoche, porque estaban agotados física y mágicamente.

—¿Entonces los otros nueve saben que la chica es Dunedain y del vínculo familiar de ustedes? —preguntó Remus preocupado.

—No sólo eso, sino que saben hacer ese tipo de bloqueos. —agregó extrañada Jennifer.

—Por la preocupación de los chicos esta mañana, al notar el cambio de vendajes, llegaron a suponer que los hubiésemos podido anular. —comentó el pelinegro de ojos color avellana mirando fijamente al director.

—Yo hubiese podido hacerlo, James, pero no lo intenté porque creí que los había puesto Diana y el hacerlo la habría afectado en su estado de salud.

—Entiendo. Perdona Albus.

—Quien haya estado entrenando a Diana como Dunedain debe haberle dicho que somos tus hijas —comentó Angelica pensativa—. Pero me extraña que los otros no hayan puesto la barrera mental sabiéndola a ella enferma, a menos que no tengan el mismo nivel de entrenamiento.

—Eso parece lo más lógico. —confirmó el padre.

—Me extraña que les hayan revelado el secreto de ustedes. —opinó preocupado Sirius.

—Se le escapó a Diana el decirme que lo sabían, por su malestar. Mercurio y Júpiter, después de Venus regañarla, me aseguraron que nadie se enteraría por ellos. —les contó el director.

—O sea que saben que es un secreto. —comentó Remus pensativo.

—Esto es cada vez más confuso. —opinó James mientras denegaba.

—Por ahora no les dejemos saber que ustedes están enterados que Jennifer y Angelica son mis hijas —les pidió muy serio el director—. No sabemos si saben que ustedes están enterados y prefiero que no lo sepan por nosotros.

Los seis asintieron en aceptación.

—Voy a reunirme con Moody en una hora, sobre una información que me ha llegado de movimientos de mortífagos en la zona de Wiltshire. —les informó muy serio el líder de la O.D.F. mientras bajaban hacia la sala.

—Habíamos establecido que las reuniones de La Orden del Fénix serían aquí —intervino Sirius inquieto—. ¿Qué haremos con los chicos en esos casos?

—Se quedarán en las habitaciones. Les diré que en caso de venir otras personas se queden allí por su propia seguridad. —respondió James rápidamente, para evitar que el director pensase en mudarlas a otro lugar. Había sido muy hábil para lograr que fuesen en su casa, donde Lily estuviese a salvo. No pensaba perder el terreno ganado.

—Estoy seguro que no darán problemas —replicó Albus con una sonrisa. Tampoco quería perder el que los chicos pudiesen quedarse allí hasta restablecerse—. Les avisaré con tiempo cuando nos vayamos a reunir. Si llega a presentarse una emergencia con los chicos…

—Te avisaremos de inmediato. —completó James con una sonrisa.

El director se despidió de los seis y viajó por la red flú hacia la casa de su amigo auror para hablar con él sobre la información de las recientes desapariciones. Los seis amigos volvieron a subir al primer piso, mirando a los chicos desde el pasillo parados en medio de las habitaciones en que dormían.

—Sabes que respetamos mucho las decisiones de tu papá… —empezó Sirius mirando a su esposa.

Aunque ella y la gemela se habían negado a formalizar sus uniones con él y con Remus, habían hecho en navidad un acto simbólico con el profesor Dumbledore en presencia de los Potter, los Longbottom y Pettigrew. Luego otro con los hermanos y cuñados de ellas, sólo con los Potter como testigos.

—Pero tampoco te convencen sus razones para confiar en estos diez chicos de la manera en que lo está haciendo. —completó Angelica.

—Yo no sé que pensar de sus secretos, la verdad me asustan un poco —opinó Jennifer, mirándolos intranquila—. Lo que puedo asegurarles es que papá tiene razón en cuanto a la percepción de sus emociones y también que están mal de salud.

—Nos comprometimos con Albus y con ellos en ayudarlos, respetando su deseo sobre no ver sus rostros, y eso haremos. —dijo muy firme Lily.

—Pero igual investigaremos lo que podamos. —agregó en el mismo tono James.

—Sin embargo, considerando sus problemas de salud, deberemos tener mucho tacto con ellos para no generarle otra crisis a Diana —opinó Remus mirando a la chica y luego a su esposa—. Urano estaba muy asustado cuando se le presentó. Fue muy difícil contenerlo para evitar que se lastimase en su afán de ir hacia ella.

—Marte estaba muy tenso. Cuando Electra dijo que Diana estaba fuera de peligro soltó bruscamente la tensión y sufrió un fuerte mareo, que lo obligó a sujetarse de mí para no caer al piso. —les contó James.

—Gea también estaba muy angustiada. Se le escapó decir en susurros que, si no reaccionaba con la poción de los pulmones, no tendrían otra opción que arriesgarlo todo para intentar salvarle la vida. —les reveló Sirius.

—Eso puede tener muchas interpretaciones: desde ir al hospital hasta contar o hacer algo que nos quieren ocultar. —opinó Angelica.

—Pero lo que es cierto es que los diez han tenido una recaída bastante seria, especialmente cuatro de ellos. —les dijo Jennifer.

—Haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlos a recuperarse e investigarlos al mismo tiempo. —afirmó James con voz firme y serena, abrazando a su esposa luego de verlos asentir a todos.

Cinco horas más tarde los chicos despertaron, consiguiéndose a los dueños de la casa y sus amigos mirándolos atentamente en silencio. Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred y George se sobresaltaron al verlos, pero al notar que sus vendajes estaban intactos se calmaron.

—Marte, Urano, tenemos compañía. —les informó George rápidamente para que no cometiesen imprudencias ni se sobresaltasen al oírlos.

—¿Podrías acercarte a la puerta de las chicas y preguntar por Diana? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Jennifer nos ha dicho hace un momento que su respiración es regular y la fiebre le ha bajado, pero aún es un poco alta. Ella está atenta a su despertar. —le respondió James.

—¿Podemos ir al cuarto de ellas para acompañar a Diana? —preguntó George.

—Estábamos esperando que despertasen para llevarlos abajo a comer —le respondió Remus—. Jennifer nos dijo que le avisáramos si ustedes no se sentían con fuerzas para bajar y en ese caso subirles la comida, pero que si tenían suficientes energías para ir hasta el comedor era mejor que lo hiciesen.

Ron y Harry asintieron, siendo ayudados por Remus y James respectivamente a incorporarse, cambiarles de nuevo la ropa con el hechizo y salir del cuarto hacia el pasillo. Esperaron un par de minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta de las chicas.

—Yo no quiero que Diana baje al comedor, pero es muy necia. —les contó Jennifer enojada con la chica.

Harry, Ron, Neville y Fred giraron de inmediato sus rostros hacia George.

—Diana, por favor, no hagas el esfuerzo de bajar. —le pidió él con cariño.

—Diana, por una vez haz lo que te dicen y quédate aquí. —la regañó Ginny enojada, de pie frente a ella.

—Pero yo… puedo ir… con ustedes… a comer. —intentó convencerlos, sin lograr que su respiración fuese suficientemente regular para hablar sin pausas.

—No seas necia, Diana. No estás respirando bien y apenas si tienes fuerza para estar de pie, por lo que dicen Electra, Venus y Jennifer. —la contradijo Hermione exasperada.

—Yo no… me quiero… separar… de ustedes. —confesó muy triste Angela, bajando la cabeza y sentándose en la cama en que dormía Hermione, que era la más cercana a la puerta, haciendo un puchero.

—No te quedarías sola. Ya le he pedido permiso a Jennifer para quedarme contigo. —le recordó con voz dulce Jessica.

—No te preocupes. Yo te llevo. —la tranquilizó Sirius conmovido, aproximándose a ella y levantándola en brazos.

—Gracias. —le dijo nerviosa pero agradecida Angela, regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

—No puedo creerlo. Se ha salido con la suya. —gruñó Ginny que había estado regañándola desde que Jennifer habló con ella para que se quedase en el cuarto, saliendo enojada de la habitación.

—Si se dejan convencer con esa facilidad por ella se pondrá imposible. —afirmó Luna con su habitual franqueza, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo tras su amiga.

Hermione suspiró y denegó, mientras Harry, Ron y Neville sonrieron, saliendo este último tras las otras chicas rápidamente. Las alcanzó justo cuando Luna le recordaba a Ginny que debía mantenerse tranquila según su propio consejo.

Jessica miraba enternecida a su tío cargando a su prima, mientras Fred la abrazaba por la cintura con cariño. George avanzó hasta caminar junto a Sirius y Angela, atento a ayudarlo de ser necesario. Jennifer caminaba tras Sirius denegando, llevando a Hermione por la cintura.

Angelica miraba a su esposo cargando a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en que sólo unos años atrás él era uno de los tres conquistadores de Hogwarts. Solamente le llevaba cuatro años a esa chica y no le había gustado nada la rapidez con que había acudido en ayuda de Diana. _"Aunque la forma en que ese chico está siempre al pendiente de ella… Tengo la impresión que son novios"_.

Lily sonreía con picardía, haciéndole señas disimuladas a James y a Remus para que mirasen a su amiga. Los dos Merodeadores procuraban no reírse para no hacer explotar a la impulsiva gemela.

Al llegar al comedor Sirius dejó a Angela sentada en una silla, con mucho cuidado, y se desplazó rápidamente hasta el lado opuesto de la mesa para ayudar con la comida a Hermione. Esquivó las miradas penetrantes de su esposa.

George se había sentado al lado izquierdo de su novia, preocupado por la situación que veía se estaba presentando. Lily hizo el intento de sentarse al lado derecho de Angela, pero Angelica se lo impidió.

—Deja que yo siga ayudando a Diana a comer. —le dijo con una falsa voz dulce que alertó a los chicos que no veían del posible problema.

—Gracias Angelica —le sonrió Angela con cariño. Estaba dichosa por poder compartir con sus dos padres—. Me tienes… mucha… paciencia.

La aludida la miró, denegó y soltó un poco la tensión, empezando a darle de comer con cuidado para no lastimarla, lentamente por su respiración irregular. Casi diez minutos más tarde se consiguió con una mirada de disculpa de su esposo hacia ella y sonrió, asintiendo. La mirada de Sirius decía "Solo he cedido al impulso de ayudar a la chica". Esperaba que fuese cierto o conocería que tan molesta podía llegar a estar.

Ginny los miró a los tres, suspiró y denegó. Entendía lo que significaba para Angela compartir de esa manera con sus padres, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso les traería problemas. Se giró a ver a su novio y lo vio sonriéndole a Lily de manera similar, suspirando de nuevo. En esta oportunidad estaba de acuerdo con Hermione, tendrían serios problemas.

Jessica miró a George, intercambiando miradas preocupadas de ella con unas tranquilizadoras de él. Suspirando la chica de ojos miel empezó a comer.

El almuerzo transcurrió en un tenso silencio hasta que, veinte minutos después de empezar a comer, Angela aprovechó una pausa que le dio Angelica.

—¿Puedo hacer… una pregunta?

—No creo que sea buena idea, Diana. —le dijo Hermione con voz de regaño.

—Es sólo… sobre el… hechizo para… cambiarnos… de ropa.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó James, enarcando las cejas al ver a Hermione suspirar y denegar, mientras los otros ocho chicos sonreían.

—Jennifer dijo… que ese hechizo… lo habían usado… como broma… en el colegio… ¿A qué se… refería?

Angelica sonrió con malicia al ver a James y a Remus mirar enojados a Jennifer y a Sirius por haberlos delatado con los chicos y con el director. En seguida les contó la broma que hicieron los Merodeadores a los Slytherin, mientras le daba la comida a la chica. Angela les preguntó porqué lo habían hecho. James les contó del enfrentamiento en el partido de quidditch del fin de semana antes y siguieron los seis respondiendo las preguntas de Angela sobre los años que pasaron en el colegio, a las que se fueron sumando por orden Harry, Ginny, George, Fred, Luna, Ron, Jessica y Neville, mientras Hermione denegaba cada vez que uno de sus compañeros se unía a la conversación. Los que preguntaban más eran Angela y Harry.

Angelica, Jennifer, Lily, Sirius, Remus y James les respondían aparentemente distraídos en la charla, cuando en realidad estaban muy atentos a las preguntas, gestos y reacciones de los chicos, notando que preguntaban con mucho interés lo que aparentemente eran sólo anécdotas escolares.

Los subieron después de comer a las habitaciones, con Angela siendo apoyada por Angelica a petición de la chica "para no provocarle una indigestión a uno de los anfitriones por hacer fuerza después de comer", caminando despacio. Los chicos se tomaron las pociones que les indicó Madam Pomfrey y se acostaron a descansar un poco más tranquilos, durmiéndose Angela sin necesidad de hechizo, al igual que sus compañeros se quedaron dormidos sin haberse tomado la poción para dormir.

Las tres parejas salieron de los cuartos de los chicos rumbo a la sala.

—Muy curiosos los chicos. —comenzó Sirius.

—Especialmente Diana. —siguió Angelica, mirando a su esposo de reojo.

—No todos. Gea estuvo muy silenciosa. —opinó Jennifer, mirando preocupada a su hermana y su cuñado.

—Por sus gestos no estaba de acuerdo con la conversación que sus compañeros propiciaron. —agregó Remus, pendiente también de los Black.

—Sospecho que ella nos dificultará el averiguar algo de ellos directamente. —comentó James pensativo.

—Es posible que Marte y Diana quisiesen indagar en nuestra vida de estudiantes para intentar recordar la de ellos. —opinó Lily con una sonrisa llena de ternura iluminándole el rostro—. Tal vez Gea tiene miedo de lo que puedan enterarse, después de lo que recordó Diana sobre el orfanato.

—¿Les estás creyendo la historia que nos han dicho? —le preguntó James incrédulo, un poco suspicaz por la expresión de su esposa al nombrar al que parecía el líder de aquél grupo.

—Es posible que hayan dicho la verdad. —opinó Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus cinco acompañantes la miraron como si hubiese dicho que Adivinación era la asignatura más precisa y confiable del colegio.

—Creo que deberías recostarte un rato, cariño. —le sugirió James con tono de exagerada preocupación por ella.

—¡Oh vamos! Es una posibilidad que no deberíamos descartar a priori. —se defendió Lily exasperada.

—¿Saben que somos hijas del director de Hogwarts pero no quiénes son? ¡Por favor Lily! —explotó Angelica—. Esos chicos no están diciendo la verdad —afirmó enojada—. Diana tal vez tenga mala salud, pero su problema pulmonar no es de nacimiento. Papá dijo que era por una maldición. Súmale a eso las cicatrices que viste en su espalda y el que se sepa manejar bastante bien estando ciega… Creo que no debemos confiarnos, especialmente de ella. No me gusta que esté tan entrenada siendo tan joven, eso no es buena señal. Contradice el procedimiento normal entre los Dunedains.

—Coincido en que no debemos confiar en ellos. Pero las reacciones de esa chica y lo que has dicho no se corresponden con alguien que sea el agresor sino el agredido —opinó Sirius, añadiendo rápidamente al ver la expresión molesta de su esposa—. Ésa podría ser la motivación de los chicos a guardar silencio, lo que me da pie a pensar en que los estén utilizando, tal vez presionándolos de manera poco sutiles para que se acerquen a Albus. Tal vez la haya estado entrenando intensivamente algún Dunedain en algunas cosas, posiblemente para ayudarla por sus problemas de salud, sin saber que otros la están presionando para actuar alejada de los principios que le están enseñando. —finalizó sombríamente.

—¿Y cómo encajan los sitios a los que pensaban huir en tu teoría? —le preguntó Lily molesta.

—Tal vez son los puntos de encuentro con sus amigos mortífagos —respondió Sirius, intentando convencerse a si mismo, pero al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Jennifer desistió—. O tal vez están buscando una manera de huir de la situación en la que se encuentran. No lo sé, no entiendo a estos chicos. Me desconciertan.

—En cualquier caso Albus tiene razón —intervino Remus, sonriendo levemente al ver la expresión de extrañeza de los otros cinco—. Sólo si les damos un lugar en que se sientan seguros, cuidando que se recuperen, siendo cautelosos con ellos al mismo tiempo, les podremos mostrar una salida a su situación cualquiera que sea, convenciéndolos para que se sinceren con nosotros sin ponernos en peligro.

Jennifer, Angelica, Lily, Sirius y James sonrieron y asintieron. Remus siempre les daba soluciones coherentes a los problemas.

A final de tarde, luego de visitar a los Longbottom y haber hablado Jennifer y Remus con Peter, subieron a los cuartos de los chicos. Bajaron con ellos a cenar, hablando de nuevo sobre anécdotas del colegio de ellos seis, tomando nota mental de las preguntas y reacciones de los chicos. Notaron que Gea parecía más distendida ya que incluso se permitió el escandalizarse por el número de normas de Hogwarts que se habían saltado los Merodeadores en una de sus bromas, apoyando las acciones de Lily como prefecta, sonriendo burlona al oír las pequeñas venganzas de las Protectoras.

Luego de la cena llegaron el director y la enfermera de Hogwarts. El líder de la O.D.F. habló con ellos sobre los movimientos que habían estado detectando tanto los aurores del Ministerio como las noticias que le llegaban a él directamente, mientras Madam Pomfrey examinaba a los diez chicos. Cuando la enfermera terminó de curarlos y los dejó dormidos bajó a la sala, esperando a que ellos saliesen de la biblioteca después que Tyr les avisase.

—Están bien de sus quemaduras, aunque bastante débiles aún. La fiebre ha cedido totalmente en Electra, Mercurio y Júpiter, es baja en Venus, Leto y Neptuno, y no es seria en Gea y Urano. Pero me preocupa que en Diana y Marte siga siendo alta. —le informó la enfermera al director cuando llegaron los siete a la sala.

El director le explicó que habían tenido un problema con los chicos temprano porque les habían planteado de nuevo el huir. Le aseguró que los habían hecho desistir de la idea y Lily se comprometió a estar pendiente que los diez chicos estuviesen lo más tranquilos posibles para que pudiesen recuperarse.

Sin embargo la enfermera les pidió que les diesen poción tranquilizante a los nueve chicos en pequeñas dosis por los siguientes tres días, después de cada comida, para mantenerlos tranquilos y que se pudiesen recuperar con el tratamiento que les estaban dando. También les indicó que le evitasen situaciones de tensión a la chica de pelo negro, ya que a ella la poción no le serviría y por eso no la podía ayudar de igual manera que a los otros chicos. Los seis le prometieron que estarían muy atentos a que ella estuviese tranquila, recordando preocupados la crisis que le habían visto.

Con las primeras luces del amanecer cuatro chicos adormilados, despertados a medias por su compañero castaño, oyeron entrar en su cuarto sigilosamente a Angela que caminaba con cuidado hacia la cama del castaño.

—Estamos despiertos, Diana —Neville miró a sus compañeros—. Bueno, al menos yo lo estoy, a tu novio, tus cuñados y nuestro líder les falta un poco.

—¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? —le preguntó preocupado George, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

—Estoy bien, cariño. Sólo un poco débil y con fiebre pero no es serio —le respondió Angela a George—. Electra, Venus y Gea ya están despiertas. ¿Vamos?

—¿Ir a dónde? —preguntó adormilado Ron, sin entender.

—A cantarle el cumpleaños a mi sol —respondió Neville con una gran sonrisa ilusionada—. Así que despabila, Urano. Tú también, Marte. Vamos, Mercurio.

Los tres sonrieron al oír tan animado a su amigo y se levantaron.

Harry tenía pocas ganas de abandonar su cama tan temprano, sintiéndose aún débil, pero estaba decidido a cantarle el cumpleaños a su amiga rubia a quien todos le habían tomado mucho cariño. Él en especial no quería que se sintiese sola nunca más.

Ron tampoco se sentía bien, pero sus hermanos lo convertirían en su sujeto de pruebas para bromas si no iba con ellos. Fred le había susurrado lo que tramaban antes de quedarse dormidos.

Al llegar al cuarto de las chicas George sentó a Harry junto a Ginny. Sonrió al ver a su hermana menor adormilada abrazarse a él, luego de preguntarle en voz baja cómo se sentía a modo de saludo. Se sentó rápidamente junto a Angela y la abrazó.

Fred dejó a Ron sentado junto a Hermione y se sentó en la cama de Jessica, abrazado a ella, saludando a su hermana menor con la mano para no hacer ruido.

Neville se aproximó a Luna, con su varita hizo aparecer un ramo de azafrán y dalias de variados colores y que despedían un dulce aroma, sonrió y asintió. De inmediato los nueve le empezaron a cantar el cumpleaños a Luna, que abrió los ojos asombrada y lo primero que vio fue a su novio sonriéndole con un ramo de las flores que a ella tanto le gustaban.

Sintió que se las ponía entre sus manos cuando terminaban de cantarle como regalo de cumpleaños. Sin poder pensar en nada más, al quedarse viendo los ojos castaños que tanto quería, lo atrajo hacia ella con su mano vendada enredada en lo que sobresalía de sus cabellos castaños del vendaje en la nuca y se fundieron en un beso, del que se separaron varios minutos después al oír a los gemelos carraspear, separándose sonrientes.

—Sabemos que hoy no es…

—… el día que correspondería…

—… al cumpleaños de nuestras…

—… preciosas prometidas…

—… Pero estábamos en Enero aún…

—… cuando nos vimos trasladados…

—… aquí, a una fecha posterior…

—… al que sería el día…

—… de su cumpleaños…

—… Y como no sabemos…

—… cuando podremos regresar…

—… Mercurio y yo quisiéramos…

—… celebrárselos hoy con…

—… el de nuestra amiga Leto…

—… Si Leto, Diana y Electra están de acuerdo.

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo. —respondió de inmediato Luna con una gran sonrisa.

—Es una hermosa sorpresa. Gracias mi amor. —le dijo feliz Jessica a Fred, besándolo, separándose apenada al oír carraspear a Neville que se rió con picardía.

—Sólo dos guapos tan dulces como ustedes podían hacer algo tan especial por nosotras —afirmó Angela emocionada, rozando con su mano vendada el vendaje del rostro de su prometido hasta rozar sus labios. Se acercó a besarlo con dulzura, diciéndole en voz baja entre beso y beso—: Te amo… Siempre estaré… dichosa de ser… tu alma gemela.

Pasados unos minutos Harry carraspeó al no oír nada más.

—Canción y flores sí, besitos inocentes sí, más allá nada. No hasta que mi hermanita y mi primita sean mayores de edad. —dijo en tono de hermano sobreprotector, haciendo sonreír a Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ron, denegar exasperada a Ginny, sonreír a los gemelos y avergonzarse a las aludidas.

Luego de cantarles el cumpleaños a cada una de ellas, Fred le regaló a Jessica un ramo de azucenas y George a Angela un ramo de rosas blancas. Después de bromear todos unos minutos los chicos volvieron a su cuarto, para descansar un poco más mientras iban por ellos. Los diez aún se sentían débiles y cansados, con fiebre la mayoría todavía.

En la mañana, luego del desayuno, el profesor Dumbledore se reunió con los diez chicos en la biblioteca. Les habló de nuevo sobre su permanencia en la casa de los Potter, pidiéndoles que olvidasen la idea del bosque y de la montaña al menos hasta que estuviesen recuperados, explicándoles lo dicho por la enfermera. Los nueve aceptaron a regañadientes el tomar la poción tranquilizante.

En lo referente a Angela la enfermera estaba muy preocupada, pues no sabía cómo ayudarla. Ella tranquilizó al director diciéndole que guardaría más reposo y haría lo posible por mantenerse tranquila, retirándose hacia el cuarto si alguna situación la sobrepasaba.

En ese momento llegaron a la biblioteca las tres parejas para saludar al director, ya vestidos y con sus maletines esperándolos en la sala. El profesor Dumbledore se despidió de todos, excusándose con sus deberes en el colegio.

Los Potter, los Black y los Lupin subieron a los diez chicos a los cuartos para que se tomasen las pociones que les había indicado la enfermera y descansasen. Los dejaron con Dotty y Wykers vigilándolos, según las instrucciones que les habían dado a los cuatro elfos al amanecer antes de subir a sus cuartos. Luego se despidieron.

Angelica y Remus iban a casa del auror Moody para su preparación como especialistas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras todas las mañanas, pues la primera no había entrado a la Academia de Aurores en un acto de rebeldía al enterarse que al segundo no lo admitían por ser licántropo. Las Protectoras y Frank conocían su condición desde que estudiaban en el colegio.

Albus consiguió que su amigo los entrenase a los dos en privado en conjunto con él, siendo Alastor Moody el mejor auror. McGonagall y Flitwick los habían entrenado en sus áreas mientras Alice, James, Sirius y Frank estudiaban en la Academia. Sin embargo los dos habían demostrado un interés especial en el área de Alastor Moody, quien se empeñaba en enseñarles a ellos dos (al igual que a sus alumnos de la Academia), los hechizos de defensa más recientes en contra de los novedosos que el grupo de seguidores de Voldemort empleaba.

Los dos acompañaban generalmente a Lily en las tardes, después que ella salía de su trabajo como inefable. Jennifer permanecía hasta media tarde en la Escuela de Medimagia, cuando se reunía con ellos. Los cuatro practicaban entonces en una habitación del último piso de la mansión, acondicionada para ello por James y Sirius. Los dos se les unían a final de tarde con Alice y Frank, cuando regresaban de su trabajo en el Ministerio como aurores. Ese era el ritmo que seguían al menos tres días a la semana los ocho, desde hacía aproximadamente seis meses, cuando se estaban preparando algunos de ellos para sus profesiones.

Mes y medio atrás se habían graduado Lily como Inefable, y Alice, Sirius y James como aurores en la Academia de Aurores en sólo año y medio, lo cual había hecho Frank un año antes, siendo considerados los cinco leyendas en la Academia. Jennifer estaba muy avanzada en sus estudios en la Escuela de Medimagia.

Peter los visitaba eventualmente en las noches, evitando el permanecer allí mucho tiempo si Angelica estaba y empezaba a interrogarlo sobre sus súbitas desapariciones para ir con su mamá. Esto había comenzado a ocurrir con tal frecuencia últimamente, que el más pequeño de los Merodeadores había optado por preguntar vía lechuza a alguno de sus amigos si ella estaba allí para no ir, o quedarse el menor tiempo posible.

Al llegar a la hora del almuerzo Lily, Angelica y Remus subieron al primer piso, mirándose intrigados al oír risas en la habitación de los chicos. Lily abrió la puerta del cuarto de las chicas y lo encontró vacío, aproximándose rápidamente al otro con el ceño fruncido. Se sorprendió, al igual que sus dos amigos, al abrir la puerta y ver a nueve de los chicos riéndose y al más alto dándoles la espalda. Los cuatro elfos los miraban con ternura parados cerca de las camas junto a la puerta, girándose a mirarlos al sentir su presencia mágica pero guardando silencio por sus señas.

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de su llegada, absortos en su conversación.

—Vamos Urano, no te enojes. Perdóname —le pedía Angela—. Yo sé que no es fácil pero puedes hacerlo.

—No, Diana, no puedo. Mi dibujo mental está lleno de tachones. ¿Entiendes? —le respondía Ron exasperado, parado frente a la ventana que estaba en el lado opuesto a la puerta.

—Está bien, olvida el dibujo. A Dani y a mí se nos daba bien el dibujo, creo que por eso nos entendimos así. —comentó Angela pensativa.

Las risas de los otros chicos se cortaron en seco al oírla nombrar al niño que le había enseñado a desplazarse ciega años atrás.

—Diana, yo… Lo siento. —se disculpó Ron cabizbajo, con la voz quebrada.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó ella con tono sereno—. Como a ti te gusta mucho el ajedrez creo que te será más fácil ubicarte imaginándote que el cuarto es un tablero —planteó girándolo con sus manos con mucho cuidado—. Imagina que estás en la posición del rey blanco y yo en la de la reina, la puerta está en la posición de los reyes negros, las camas están en las columnas frente a los alfiles, los caballos y las torres, las mochilas en las líneas que quedarían en el límite entre los alfiles y los reyes.

—Así es más fácil —aseguró Ron sonriendo—. ¿Me acompañarás? —preguntó un poco dudoso después de dar un paso.

—Voy a tu lado, pero intenta apoyarte en mi hombro sólo si te sientes inseguro —le respondió Angela, que en efecto había avanzado con él—. Recuerda levantar muy poco tus pies y caminar lento, para que puedas sentir si hay cualquier obstáculo en tu vía con tu pie antes de ceder todo el peso de tu cuerpo a éste y tropezarte, porque los bajitos no los percibirás con tus manos, extiende un poco tus brazos hacia el frente y ve escuchándome.

—Eso haré. —le dijo un poco más seguro Ron. Siguió las indicaciones de su amiga y dio otro paso, con ella al lado.

—Bien —sonrió ella, diciéndole a medida que avanzaban—. Estamos en la segunda fila del tablero, a nuestra derecha está la cama donde duerme Marte y a la izquierda donde duerme Neptuno. Ahora estamos en la tercera fila, a la derecha están Electra y Mercurio, a la izquierda están Gea y Júpiter. Esta es la cuarta fila, a la derecha está la cama en que duermes tú y a la izquierda en la que duerme Mercurio. Justo ahora entramos a la quinta fila, a la derecha están Marte y Venus, a la izquierda están Leto y Neptuno. Aquí en la sexta fila a la derecha está la cama en que duerme Júpiter y a la izquierda está la cama vacía. Aquí en la séptima fila, tenemos a la derecha a Idun y Tyr, a la izquierda a Dotty y Wykers y… al frente en la puerta a Lily, Angelica y Remus —terminó en voz cada vez más baja—. ¿Cuándo…? Nosotros… —intentó plantear insegura. No sabía qué preguntar o decir.

—No se asusten —les dijo Lily en tono suave, notando la tensión en los diez chicos, en los seis que veían desde que les vieron al seguir el avance de los dos que caminaban por el centro del cuarto, mudos por la impresión—. Estamos aquí desde que comenzaste a caminar con él desde la ventana. ¿Les estás enseñando a desplazarse por los cuartos?

—Sí. —le respondió aún asustada.

—Es una muy buena idea. Así se sentirán más seguros. —afirmó Lily con tono aprobatorio.

—Gracias. —agradeció Angela, aunque ansiosa esperando si los regañarían.

—Es muy interesante el método que usas. —opinó Angelica.

—Me lo enseñó un amigo hace años. —respondió Angela nerviosa.

—¿Tu amigo se llamaba Dani? —preguntó Remus.

—¿Cómo sabe ese nombre? —repreguntó Angela agitada.

—Tranquila. No te pongas así —se apresuró Angelica a calmarla—. Tú lo nombraste cuando convencías a tu amigo de cambiar "el dibujo" por un tablero de ajedrez.

Angela lo recordó, asintió y se concentró en su respiración para regularizarla y calmarse, lo que no le era fácil pues tenía en su mente algo que había vivido en esa oportunidad con Dani, cuando Jessica por poco los descubre de una manera similar. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escapasen de los ojos al recordar aquello. Temblaba aún un poco cuando sintió la mano de Ron apoyada en su hombro.

—Diana, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó el alto pelirrojo preocupado. Oía su respiración alterada cambiando poco a poco por una más regular, pero sin estabilizarse aunque habían pasado ya varios minutos.

—Sí. Sólo… ¿Podemos seguir con… la práctica en otro… momento? —planteó Angela, pues no se sentía capaz de seguir enseñándolos a moverse sin ver cuando aquello le traía tantos recuerdos.

—Claro que sí, Diana. —le respondió Harry que ya estaba a su lado con Ginny y George, preocupado por el tono de voz tembloroso de su hermanita.

Jessica se abrazó por la cintura a su novio con un nudo en la garganta, recordando lo ocurrido aquél día en el ático del orfanato cuando subió a buscarlos para jugar y los encontró "inventando las reglas para un juego nuevo". Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, conteniéndose al ver a su papá frente a su prima mirándola con preocupación. Respiró profundo. Tenía que controlarse como veía a Angela esforzarse en hacerlo.

—Nosotros veníamos a buscarlos para hablar con ustedes un rato mientras Idun, Dotty, Tyr y Wykers preparan el almuerzo —dijo Lily mirando preocupada a la chica, sospechando de su nerviosismo que había recordado algo sobre la oportunidad en que había aprendido a desenvolverse sin ver—. ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a la biblioteca y que hablemos un rato?

—Esa es una buena idea —opinó George, deseando que la conversación distrajese a Angela—. Así empezarán a ubicar otro punto de la casa que no sean los cuartos y bajar con nosotros para que les leamos un rato si ellos lo autorizan.

—Júpiter tiene razón —lo apoyó Ginny—. Eso nos servirá un poco para despejarnos y además compartiremos un rato con algunas de las personas que nos han estado ayudando desde que llegamos.

—Vamos. Así podré plantearles algo que he estado pensando. —dijo Harry decidido, después de haberle estado dándole vueltas a aquello desde que hablaron con el director.

Ginny, Luna, Jessica, Neville, Fred y George lo miraron con curiosidad, mientras Hermione y Ron se tensaban y Angela sonreía levemente, sospechando los tres lo que se traía entre manos.

Lily, Angelica y Remus intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad.

—Electra, Mercurio y yo llevaremos a Gea, Urano y Marte —planteó George resuelto—. Diana irá al lado mío y yo le iré diciendo el camino, así practicaremos el movernos con un poco de independencia.

—Nada de eso —lo contradijo Angelica en un tono firme que a los chicos les recordó mucho al de Aragorn—. Ya han practicado bastante por hoy. Si Madam Pomfrey les llega a conseguir lastimadas las manos esta noche nos regañará a nosotros por horas.

Los diez chicos suspiraron y asintieron. Sabían que tenía razón.

Lily, Angelica y Remus los miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. Era obvio que sí conocían la forma de ser de la enfermera. El que los chicos la conocieran a ella no era tan fácil como el que supieran del director, aquello le quitaba posibilidades a la teoría de James, dificultaba la de Sirius y hacía muy probable la de Remus y Lily. No sólo eran del futuro, por lo dicho por Albus, sino que estudiaban en Hogwarts.

—Yo llevaré a Urano y… —empezó Remus.

—Y yo a Marte. —completó James, ahogado por la carrera.

—Yo ayudaré a Gea. —apareció tras él Sirius en condiciones similares.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí a estas horas? —preguntó Lily enojada, pensando que estaban allí por ella y eso le parecía el colmo.

—Ganarme una apuesta —musitó con un hilo de voz Jennifer, que llegó en ese momento con una mano en un costado—. Alice y Frank llegarán en unos minutos. Veníamos a avisarles.

Los diez chicos contuvieron la respiración.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada Lily—. Pero entonces ellos deberán quedarse aquí. No los llevaremos…

—Es mejor que bajemos con ellos a la biblioteca —la interrumpió James, que hacía esfuerzos por recuperar su ritmo respiratorio—. Peter les metió la idea de revisar la casa para poner protecciones y sólo acerté a decirles que yo ya había establecido unas en nuestro cuarto y allí, porque era tu lugar preferido.

—¿Ese enano entrometido también vendrá? —preguntó fastidiada la mamá de Angela.

—¡Angelica! —la reprendió Lily.

—Esa era su intención, pero cuando supo que ya estarías aquí dijo que tenía que…

—Visitar a su mamita. —interrumpió Angelica a Sirius con voz de niña pequeña fastidiosa.

—¿Cuándo llegarán ellos? —preguntó muy seria Hermione, interrumpiendo la discusión.

—En unos quince minutos —respondió James, un poco incómodo por el tono mandón de la chica—. Son amigos nuestros de confianza, así que tienen acceso sin restricciones por la chimenea.

—¿Sólo vendrán ellos? —preguntó Neville que no podía evitar el tener ganas de conocerlos totalmente sanos, antes del ataque de los Lestrange.

—Sí. —le respondió Sirius intrigado por el tono un poco ansioso del chico, el cual no parecía deberse a un rechazo a que se presentasen allí sus amigos.

—¿Y dicen que son de confianza de ustedes? —insistió para darles una idea a sus amigos de lo que quería.

—Desde que estudiábamos en el colegio. —le respondió James, igualmente intrigado.

—Entonces tal vez podrían saber de nosotros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada Jennifer.

—¿Estás seguro que es buena idea, Neptuno? —le preguntó Harry a Neville, comprendiendo su pensar pero un poco inseguro.

—Los seis parecen confiar totalmente en ellos, Marte. —le respondió el castaño con firmeza.

—¿Por qué con ellos sí y con Peter no? —preguntó extrañado Sirius.

—Porque Angelica no confía en él. —respondió Angela, decidida a apoyar a su amigo castaño pero hacer todo lo posible por no tener que conseguirse aún con el traidor.

—Y para nosotros es importante la opinión de todos los miembros del grupo tan unido que, tenemos la impresión, ustedes conforman. —los apoyó rápidamente George.

Los tres Merodeadores miraron a la aludida con un poco de molestia, pero sabían que si en nueve años de conocerse no la habían hecho cambiar de opinión no lo harían ahora.

—Albus nos dijo que sólo nosotros debíamos saber de ustedes. —denegó Lily.

—Por nuestra petición de mantenernos alejados del contacto con otras personas hasta no recordar. —intervino Luna decidida a apoyar a su novio, mientras Hermione suspiraba y denegaba levemente pero sin decir nada.

—Pero si ustedes confían en ellos plenamente nos parece injusto limitarles con nuestra presencia su contacto de manera más tranquila con sus amigos. —los apoyó Jessica.

—Debemos decidir ya —afirmó James serio—. Apenas si tenemos el tiempo justo para llevarlos en carrera a la biblioteca sin que salgan lastimados.

Las tres parejas de amigos se miraron entre ellos, luego a los chicos y después de regreso los otros cinco a James, asintiendo. Decisión tomada por unanimidad.

—De acuerdo —dijo el pelinegro de ojos avellana—. Espérenlos ustedes dos en la sala y llévenlos a la biblioteca, nosotros cuatro los llevaremos a ellos diez allá. —les pidió a las gemelas, que asintieron y se dirigieron abajo a esperar a la pareja.

Lily le tomó delicadamente la mano izquierda a Angela y la llevó a su codo derecho, empezando a darle indicaciones. Remus llevaba a Ron, Sirius a Hermione y James a Harry, seguidos por Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George y Neville. Los catorce avanzaban callados, se oía sólo la voz de Lily con las indicaciones a la chica de pelo negro.

Neville sentía el estómago revuelto por los nervios. Sabía que sus amigos habían accedido a aquello sólo por el tono decidido de su voz unos minutos atrás, pero ahora no podía evitar estar preocupado pensando si había hecho o no lo correcto.

Luna le puso la mano de ella junto a la suya, apenas rozándolo para no lastimarlo pero demostrándole su apoyo con el gesto, a lo que él la miró y asintió agradecido.

Sólo alcanzaron a ubicar a los diez chicos en unos sillones en la biblioteca cuando entraron las gemelas con los Longbottom, mientras los chicos susurraban entre ellos algo, preocupados.

—No entiendo Jennifer —le venía diciendo la voz firme y profunda de Frank—. James me dijo que ya habían puesto protecciones aquí.

—Sí, pero queremos hablar con ustedes dos de algo importante. —le respondió Angelica, haciéndolos pasar.

Al entrar y conseguir a diez desconocidos, envueltos en vendas los rostros, brazos y manos, con sus cuatro amigos, Alice y Frank sacaron rápidamente sus varitas y les apuntaron con unos reflejos extraordinarios que dejaron sin habla a Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George y Neville, que los miraban asombrados y tensos.

—Tranquilos. Pueden bajar sus varitas —afirmó James, irguiéndose de inmediato Angela, Harry, Hermione y Ron, tensos al oírlos—. Calma chicos, no se pongan nerviosos. Alice, Frank, acérquense para que los presentemos y hablemos.

—¿Quiénes son y por qué no muestran sus rostros? —preguntó el auror desconfiado, sin bajar su varita.

—Porque los tienen quemados, Frank —le respondió Jennifer—. Madam Pomfrey los ha curado y el profesor Dumbledore los trajo aquí.

El auror bajó la varita, pero comprendió de la respuesta de la gemela que ellos no sabían del parentesco de ellas con el director. De eso sólo estaba enterado él aparte de Lily, Alice y tres de los Merodeadores, pues Angelica se opuso rotundamente a que lo supiese Pettigrew.

—¿Quiénes son y qué les pasó? —preguntó Alice.

Jessica, Luna, Ginny, Fred y George miraban de reojo a Neville, que miraba fijamente a sus padres, por lo que ninguno de los seis notó que Lily, Jennifer, Angelica, James, Remus y Sirius estaban atentos a las reacciones de ellos, disimulando lo mejor posible con Alice y Frank pero percatándose del estado de nervios del castaño.

—Nuestros nombres y lo que nos ocurrió no lo recordamos con exactitud, señora. —le respondió Harry con tono respetuoso.

Alice y Frank abrieron mucho los ojos al escucharlo hablar, mirando seguidamente a James que se encogió de hombros.

—Alice y Frank Longbottom, les presentamos a Electra, Mercurio, Leto, Neptuno, Venus, Marte, Gea, Urano, Diana y Júpiter. —les dijo Lily, señalándoles a cada uno de los chicos mientras se los iba nombrando, sonriendo al verlos levantar la mano levemente para que los identificasen. Vio en sus amigos la misma cara de extrañeza y desconfianza que supuso tendrían su esposo, sus otros cuatro amigos y ella la noche del sábado, cuando llegó el director con ellos.

—Mucho gusto. —saludaron los diez chicos nerviosos.

—¿Y esos nombres por los que han sido presentados a qué se deben? —preguntó Frank, con la desconfianza desbordándose en cada sílaba.

—A que no recordamos los nuestros como ya les ha dicho Marte, señor Longbottom. —se decidió a responderle Angela con voz suave, transmitiéndoles calma a todos por medio de uno de sus dones. Esto fue notado de inmediato por Jennifer que miró de reojo a su hermana y enarcó rápidamente las cejas, que era la señal acordada, observando inquieta luego a la chica.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Fred también se dieron cuenta y se preguntaron porqué se había atrevido a hacerlo con su mamá y su tía allí, aunque el primero de ellos sospechaba sus razones y se lo agradecía. Se decidió a seguir con su plan aún con la presencia de los Longbottom allí.

Angela suponía que eso ocurriría, pero le preocupaba mucho Neville y sus propios pulmones. El señor Longbottom al parecer sería más difícil de convencer que los otros. Además estaban sus sospechas sobre lo que quería hacer Harry, preocupado por su mamá y la de Neville después de lo dicho por el director. Decidida continuó hablando.

—El sábado en la mañana aparecimos en la oficina del director de Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore, siete de nosotros, con quemaduras en nuestros rostros, brazos y manos e inconscientes. Lo cual ya es extraño sabiendo que en el colegio nadie puede aparecer o desaparecer.

»Nuestros recuerdos de lo ocurrido antes son un poco confusos. Gea, Urano, Marte y yo nos encontrábamos unos pasos delante de Venus, Leto y Neptuno cuando vimos avanzar una esfera morada hacia nosotros, luego sentimos un dolor muy intenso mientras volábamos por los aires y caíamos unos sobre otros, perdiendo seguidamente el conocimiento.

»Sabemos que antes teníamos miedo, pero nuestras varitas se encontraban en estos cinturones —dijo señalando hacia su cintura, notando por primera vez los Potter, los Lupin y los Black que los tenían puestos con sus varitas allí—. No podemos explicarles eso porque sabemos que somos buenos con ellas.

»Electra, Mercurio y Júpiter aparecieron en la enfermería después, mientras nos atendían Madam Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore, luego de estar en un sitio oscuro y sentir que algo los envolvía y lastimaba. Ellos también están afectados en sus recuerdos. Los nombres que les hemos dado creemos que son seudónimos que usábamos, porque nos es fácil identificarnos con ellos.

Se detuvo, esperando que continuasen con el interrogatorio o les dijesen algo.

—¿Qué más recuerdan? —preguntó Frank en el mismo tono frío y seco que usaba en sus interrogatorios como auror, desconfiando de ellos pero sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo.

—Al parecer estábamos o íbamos a realizar un viaje corto, por lo que teníamos en nuestras mochilas con nosotros. Tengo un problema desde que nací que no permite que el dolor físico me sea calmado mediante pociones o sedantes muggles. Tampoco funcionan conmigo las pociones para dormir o calmar los nervios.

»Mis pulmones fueron dañados seriamente por una maldición hace algunos meses —Se detuvo nerviosa por unos momentos, pero se decidió a continuar—. Pasé algún tiempo en un orfanato y… y en aquella época estuve ciega durante un período de tiempo. Por eso sé desenvolverme medianamente bien sin ver, mientras Gea, Urano y Marte no saben hacerlo.

Al oír lo último tanto sus nueve compañeros como las tres parejas que les habían acompañado desde la noche anterior se giraron hacia ella boquiabiertos, sin entender porqué decía aquello ahora. George no pudo contenerse y la abrazó por los hombros, dándole un tierno beso en la sien izquierda.

—Lo que me confunde es que tengo la impresión de haber tenido algo así como unos tíos después… —siguió aparentemente pensativa, desarrollando la idea que se le había ocurrido para terminar de ganarse al desconfiado auror—. Pero no estoy segura de ello, como no lo estamos de haber conocido antes este lugar, pues se nos hace de una extraña manera familiar. —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

»Los diez estamos de acuerdo en que conocemos al profesor Dumbledore y a Madam Pomfrey, pero no sabemos precisar fechas. Marte cree recordar que ha ido varias veces a la enfermería después de juegos de quidditch, pero no está seguro tampoco —Denegó y se encogió de hombros—. A Gea, a Leto y a mí nos gusta mucho leer. Venus también ha jugado al quidditch. Ella es buena en pociones además de tener conocimientos básicos de medimagia, igual que Electra.

»Por último los diez estamos seguros que somos buenos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También recordamos que hace poco nos enfrentamos a un grupo de personas con nuestras varitas, defendiéndonos bastante bien. No recordamos nada más.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Diana? —preguntó Sirius intranquilo mientras sacaba rápidamente su varita en dirección a ellos, al igual que sus cinco amigos al reaccionar, después de cinco minutos de tenso silencio, en que las otras diecisiete personas estaban terminando de asimilar lo dicho por la chica, uno de ellos pensando cómo unir aquello con su plan rápidamente.

—Le respondí la pregunta al señor Longbottom —respondió ella tranquila—. Eso fue lo que hablamos esta mañana nosotras cinco, después que nos despertáramos, antes que ustedes llegaran a nuestro cuarto. Luego que se fueron no hablamos porque nos concentramos en practicar con Gea, Marte y Urano en el de los chicos, para que ellos aprendan a manejarse con un poco más de seguridad mientras recuperamos la vista. No sé si ellos han recordado algo más a lo que habíamos hablado en la enfermería.

Ron, Neville y Fred contuvieron la respiración mientras George y Harry sonreían levemente, pues ya se esperaban algo como eso. El pelirrojo en espera de la respuesta del pelinegro la atrajo levemente hacia su cuerpo con el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla, para demostrarle su apoyo.

—En realidad no mucho, sólo hemos comentado de nuevo algo de lo que hablamos en la enfermería mientras nos vestíamos. Urano, Mercurio y Júpiter también han jugado al quidditch, Urano cree que como guardián, Mercurio y Júpiter recuerdan algunas prácticas como golpeadores, mientras que yo estoy seguro que mi posición es buscador y creo que la de Venus es cazadora. Neptuno parece saber bastante de herbología. Mercurio y Júpiter son muy buenos en experimentación con pociones y hechizos novedosos, principalmente recuerdan bromas. Leto es la prometida de Neptuno, Electra es la de Mercurio, Gea es la de Urano, tú eres la de Júpiter y Venus es la mía.

»Recordamos de ese grupo al que nos enfrentamos que vestían de negro y usaban máscaras blancas. Coincidimos en que las heridas recientes que tenemos se deben a esos sujetos enmascarados, pero nada más. Creo que en el momento en que Gea, Urano y yo tengamos un poco más de seguridad con nuestra ceguera podríamos practicar los hechizos básicos de defensa que conocemos. Tal vez eso nos ayude a recordar.

—¡Pero es que se han vuelto locos los dos! —estalló Hermione sin poder contenerse, haciendo sobresaltarse a todos menos a Angela y a Harry que contaban con su reacción.

—Cálmate Gea. —le pidió Harry, en el tono que siempre usaba con ella para calmarla cuando planeaba algo por lo que seguramente se meterían en problemas.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme con lo que ustedes dos les han dicho? —le preguntó Hermione a su amigo con tono de regaño.

—Sé que no estabas de acuerdo, Gea, pero el profesor Dumbledore confía en ellos mucho. Por eso nos trajo aquí. —le respondió Angela.

—Sí, pero… —intentó la castaña refutarle.

—Además no hemos podido recordar nada más —la interrumpió Harry—. Necesitamos ayuda para armar nuestro rompecabezas.

—Pero Marte… —insistió Hermione en querer hacerles ver que eso sólo les traería problemas.

—Podríamos practicar con ellos patronus corpóreos y otros hechizos de defensa —la interrumpió de nuevo Harry, sabiendo que con eso y lo siguiente que diría comprendería sus intenciones—. El profesor Dumbledore dijo ayer en la mañana que algunos de ellos estuvieron peleando en un ataque. Tal vez puedan averiguar quién nos hizo esto, o al menos ayudarnos a recordar practicando con nosotros.

—Marte, no creo que sea buena idea. —replicó derrotada Hermione, comprendiendo por fin lo que sus dos impulsivos amigos tenían en mente, demasiado tarde para detenerlos.

Neville, Luna, Jessica, Fred y Ron comprendieron al fin, denegando al igual que la castaña los cuatro últimos. Pensaban que era demasiado arriesgado. Ginny tomó con cuidado las manos de su novio entre las suyas, no muy de acuerdo con él pero dispuesta a apoyarlo, aunque también a contenerlo para que no se excediese. Sonrió mientras denegaba levemente al ver su sonrisa de triunfo.

George, que lo había sospechado al ir hablando su novia, sonrió. Habían sido muy hábiles al ayudarse de las previsibles reacciones de la castaña. Definitivamente los dos pelinegros eran rápidos y listos, aún más que él y su gemelo. Suspiró levemente. Sabía que aquello sería muy complicado, pero los apoyaría.

Lily, Jennifer, Angelica, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus y James los miraban atónitos. Habían oído todo lo dicho y visto sus diferentes reacciones en silencio. Los ocho pensaban que, o eran muy buenos para mentir, o les acababan de decir toda la verdad a ellos.

—Voy a llamar a Albus. —dijo decidido James después de unos minutos.

Hermione dejó escapar un leve quejido, Jessica, Luna, Neville, Ron y Fred se removieron inquietos, Ginny y George suspiraron, Angela y Harry tragaron saliva y asintieron.

Cuando llegó el director, asustado por el mensaje recibido de James por medio de _Fawkes_ en que le pedía que fuese a su casa con carácter urgente por un asunto relacionado con sus huéspedes, los encontró a los dieciocho reunidos en la biblioteca tomando té en silencio. Frunció el ceño al ver a los Longbottom allí, mirando inmediatamente a James molesto creyendo que había cometido una nueva indiscreción.

Lily notó aquello y empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido desde que ella había llegado allí del Ministerio hasta que Alice y Frank entraron a la biblioteca. En ese punto se detuvo y miró a los chicos en silencio. Ginny palmeó levemente en la pierna a su novio y Harry le repitió al director todo lo dicho por Angela y él, explicándole que Hermione y sus otros compañeros no estaban al tanto que ellos dos les contarían todo lo que habían recordado y por eso la castaña se había exaltado.

—… Habíamos acordado que, en cuanto nos recuperásemos lo suficiente para movilizarnos con un mínimo margen de seguridad, nos iríamos del lugar al que usted nos llevaría. Pero después de lo dicho por usted ayer en la mañana y lo ocurrido aquí, cuando les dijimos sobre los sitios que tenemos para quedarnos cuando debamos irnos de esta casa… Diana y yo pensamos similar. Es mejor para nosotros confiar en sus amigos, profesor, pedirles que nos ayuden y tal vez ayudarlos a practicar un poco con hechizos que nosotros manejamos bien y, según lo que usted nos dijo, ellos no.

—¿Y se puede saber cuáles son esos hechizos, Marte? —preguntó molesto Sirius, herido en su orgullo.

Harry contuvo con dificultad la sonrisa que afloraba a sus labios, sacó su varita del cinto, se levantó con cuidado y giró sobre si mismo.

—¿Tengo espacio suficiente, Venus? —le preguntó a su novia, pues no estaba seguro que la biblioteca tuviese la distribución que él conocía.

—Sí, Marte. Aproximadamente dos metros de espacio vacío antes de la estantería. —le respondió Ginny, sonriente al oírlo animado.

Hermione gruñó en voz baja, pues no estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —convocó fuerte y claro, formándose casi de inmediato un ciervo plateado de gran cornamenta, totalmente corpóreo, que de inmediato se inclinó frente a Harry, dio una vuelta alrededor de todo el grupo, se acercó a los padres de Harry, les hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Nueve pares de ojos observaron aquello, atónitos, mientras en las manos de ocho de ellos se encontraban sus varitas apuntando con poca decisión a los chicos.

Los tres Merodeadores se habían lanzado miradas disimuladas entre ellos, con sus esposas y amigos al ver el patronus del chico, idéntico a la forma animaga de James. Cuando el patronus se detuvo frente a Lily y James, haciéndoles una reverencia antes de desaparecer, James perdió el color de su rostro mientras las esmeraldas de Lily se abrían enormes. Sirius, Remus, Angelica y Jennifer se petrificaron ante esto. Alice y Frank se miraron de reojo y tragaron saliva.

El director vio sorprendido el patronus corpóreo que había convocado el joven, reteniendo el aliento cuando vio su gesto frente a Lily y James.

—Ese es uno de ellos, Sirius —le respondió Harry girándose lentamente de nuevo hacia el grupo, con su varita apuntando al piso—. Por ahora, mientras Diana termina de enseñarnos a desenvolvernos bien sin ver o recuperamos la vista, el único que me atrevería a practicar directamente con ustedes. Los otros podemos mostrárselos practicando entre nosotros.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —lo cuestionó Jennifer—. Podrían lastimarse entre ustedes.

—No. Diana, Leto, Electra, Neptuno, Mercurio, Júpiter y yo lo impediríamos. —le respondió muy segura Ginny, apoyando a Angela y Harry en lo que habían decidido hacer.

—¡Pero Diana tampoco puede ver! —estalló Angelica, que pensaba que los chicos estaban mal de la cabeza por lo que les había ocurrido. Apuntó su varita hacia ellos para quitarles las suyas antes que hicieran una locura—. _¡Accio var…!_

—_¡Protego varitas!_ —defendió instintivamente Hermione.

—_¡Tarantallegra!_ —atacó Harry a su amiga castaña.

—_¡Protego Gea!_ —la protegió Angela.

Los diez chicos habían sacado sus varitas con mucha velocidad, poniéndose cuatro de los que podían ver y Harry en posición de ataque, mientras los otros cinco se ponían en posición de defensa. Bajando un par de minutos después los diez las varitas y guardándolas en los cintos de cuero que llevaban en las cinturas.

—¿Diana? —preguntó preocupado Harry.

—Sólo levemente mareada —le respondió sonriente mientras se sentaba ayudada por George, que la miraba preocupado y se sentó junto a ella—. Estoy segura que a partir de mañana podré hacer algunos más sin que me afecten demasiado. Tal vez en unos días los más complejos.

—Eso no ocurrirá porque ustedes no harán algo como esto de nuevo hasta no estar restablecidos —los regañó el director con voz firme—. Y para estar totalmente seguro que me obedecerán le entregarán sus varitas a James en este momento.

—Pero… —intentó contradecirlo Harry.

—Ahora mismo. —lo interrumpió el director, con tal firmeza que sus ocho alumnos ya graduados lo miraron con respeto y tragaron saliva mientras que los diez chicos bajaron la cabeza, sentándose Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Jessica, Neville, Ron y Fred.

—Sólo queremos ayudarlos —replicó Harry dolido, con voz triste y un poco baja—. Nos preocupa lo que nos dijo ayer en la mañana sobre los dementores atacando a la señora Potter. Desde hace dos días nos han estado ayudando a pesar de lo irregular de nuestra situación y la guerra en que ustedes nos han insistido estamos inmersos. Por eso nos atrevimos Diana y yo a revelarles todo lo que sabemos sin consultarlo previamente con nuestros compañeros. Nos preocupa que ella participe en ataques estando embarazada y no pueda defenderse apropiadamente.

El director se preparó para el estallido de la pelirroja que no tardó en llegar.

—¡¿Qué les dijiste Albus?! No soy una niña indefensa. Pude ser una auror si no hubiese preferido mi trabajo. ¡El hecho que esté embarazada no me convierte en una inútil! ¡¿Cómo se suponía que nos defendiéramos con eficacia de los casi cincuenta dementores que nos atacaron?!

—No la consideramos una inútil, Lily —aclaró casi con voz de súplica Harry, que no había querido hacerla enojar—. Por favor no malinterprete mis palabras. No sabíamos que estaban presentes tantos dementores, aunque lo sospechábamos. Sólo nos hemos preocupado por su salud como usted ha hecho por la nuestra y queremos colaborarles con lo poco o mucho que podamos.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero sin rastro de molestia.

—Les agradezco su preocupación, chicos, pero estoy bien. El director tiene razón en que no deben hacer nada como lo que han hecho hace unos minutos hasta estar restablecidos.

James, el director y las tres parejas de amigos de los Potter la miraban incrédulos. Jamás la habían visto calmarse tan rápido.

Al ver a Harry bajar la cabeza y sentarse callado Ginny sintió que se le rompía el corazón de tristeza.

—¿No podríamos practicar con ustedes sólo unos pocos minutos cada día? —les preguntó con su estado de ánimo reflejándose en su voz.

—Nos podría ayudar a nosotros también. —opinó Neville, que tenía el mismo estado anímico de su amigo.

—Somos los más interesados en recuperarnos —afirmó Luna con voz también triste, pues había visto al castaño emocionarse con la idea de sus amigos y decaer con lo dicho por el director y Lily—. Estoy segura que Marte tiene razón en que el practicar con ustedes algunos hechizos de defensa beneficiaría nuestras memorias, aunque tal vez a ustedes no les sea de ayuda el practicar con nosotros.

—Si sólo practicamos un poco no nos haría recaer y nos beneficiaría tanto con nuestras memorias como con nuestros músculos. —los apoyó Jessica.

—Por favor. Sólo practicaríamos con ustedes lo que nos permitiesen mientras nos recuperamos. —suplicó Angela.

—¿Todos saben hacer patronus? —preguntó Frank con interés.

Las bocas de los diez chicos mostraron sonrisas, poniéndose de pie los diez, tomando sus varitas en sus manos.

—Sí. ¿Estarían de acuerdo con que los conjurásemos? —preguntó Harry animado pero deseoso de no generar otro conflicto.

—Sí. —contestaron a coro Angelica, James, Sirius y Frank.

—No. —contestaron a coro Lily, Alice, Jennifer y Remus.

Los cuatro primeros miraron a los otros cuatro con molestia, girándose en seguida los ocho a mirar interrogantes al director que había permanecido en silencio, mirando pensativo a los diez chicos que esperaban callados y confusos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que convoquen sus protectores. —afirmó él firme, con su rostro muy serio.

Los diez chicos se giraron.

—Hay suficiente espacio —se adelantó George a la pregunta de los cuatro que no veían—, pero debemos ser muy precisos —Miró a sus compañeros y asintió—. Estamos bien alineados. Justo hacia el frente de cada uno de ustedes.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Angela asintieron.

Los diez subieron sus varitas sincronizadamente.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —convocaron a coro, apareciendo un tigre, un perro Collie, un delfín, un oso, un fénix, un ciervo, una nutria, un dragón, un unicornio alado y un caballo, todos plateados, corpóreos e inquietos.

Avanzaron hacia quienes los convocaron se inclinaron y luego se movieron alrededor de toda la sala con movimientos sincronizados, cubriendo totalmente al grupo de diecinueve personas, habiendo saludado respetuosamente a los nueve que los miraban totalmente asombrados. Seis de los chicos los veían orgullosos y los otros cuatro esperaban atentos a cualquier sonido a su alrededor.

Diez minutos después los diez protectores volvían frente a quienes los habían convocado, les transmitían un mensaje mentalmente y desaparecían en volutas de humo al dejar ellos de mantener el hechizo, guardando las varitas en los cinturones en seguida. Los diez chicos estaban frente a los nueve espectadores que los miraban aún sorprendidos. En ese momento oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante. —dijo James intranquilo, relacionando aquello con la desaparición de los patronus pero sin estar muy seguro.

—Señora, la comida está lista. ¿Sirven Dotty, Idun, Wykers y Tyr ya? —le preguntó Tyr a Lily, un poco nervioso al notar que quince pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente.

Los Potter miraron interrogantes al director, asintiendo al verlo denegar.

—Aún no, Tyr. Yo les avisaré cuando vayamos a comer. —le respondió Lily en tono amable para tranquilizarlo.

—Sella con Idun el acceso a la casa —le ordenó serio James, bastante nervioso por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo—. No quiero que nadie llegue sin mi autorización, ni siquiera nuestros otros amigos. Luego esperen los cuatro por nosotros en la cocina.

—Sí señor. —respondió el elfo con su vocecita chillona, saliendo rápidamente de allí a cumplir sus órdenes.

—Vamos a sentarnos y terminar de hablar algunas cosas —ordenó el profesor Dumbledore muy serio, obedeciéndole en seguida los otros dieciocho—. Quiero saber porqué ustedes quisieron que Alice y Frank Longbottom supiesen sobre ustedes y porqué no me hablaron de lo que recordaba la señorita Diana sobre su ceguera previa, sobre el que jugasen algunos quidditch, sus gustos, el que en su grupo existan cinco parejas, pues sólo mencionaron el noviazgo más no compromiso de Diana con Júpiter, la facilidad que tienen los diez para manejarse con hechizos de Defensa y, especialmente, porqué no me hablaron sobre los hombres de capas y máscaras en mi despacho antes de venir aquí.

Los diez chicos tragaron saliva.

—Porque pensábamos permanecer en silencio y aislados mientras nos recuperásemos lo suficiente para desenvolvernos solos —le respondió Harry con sinceridad—. En ese momento nos iríamos de aquí a uno de los lugares que les dijimos ayer y permaneceríamos allí hasta que pudiésemos conseguir la forma de volver al lugar y tiempo del que provenimos.

—¿Y cuál es ese lugar y tiempo? —preguntó James serio.

—Eso no lo sabemos aún. —respondió Harry con tono sereno, forzándose a mantenerlo así para no tensar a sus acompañantes mientras respondía en nombre de su grupo.

—¿A dónde piensan irse? —preguntó Frank.

—A los lugares que ya les he mencionado al director y sus amigos: un bosque o un punto del Snowdon, que son los dos sitios que recordamos.

—¿Con quién o quiénes? —preguntó Sirius con tono de saber algo. Él pensaba que los chicos habían viajado desde un futuro, como había dicho Albus, pero acompañados de mortífagos que llegarían a otro lugar. Así se los había hecho saber a sus cinco compañeros en el secreto de los diez chicos hasta una hora atrás, aunque no lograba ajustar en su teoría lo de los hechizos y los escudos que había mencionado el director.

—Con nadie —le respondió Harry confuso, sin entender a qué venía esa pregunta en ese tono—. No podemos permitirnos el contacto con nadie. Mucho menos después que el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo en que fecha estamos. Iríamos a un sitio descampado.

—¿En sus condiciones? —preguntó Alice preocupada.

—Diana nos dijo que nos podía enseñar a Gea, a Urano y a mí a desenvolvernos con suficiente seguridad. Mientras tanto Electra, Leto, Venus, Neptuno, Mercurio y Júpiter cuidarían de nosotros tres y nos protegerían a los diez.

—¿Por qué aceptaron el venir aquí si ya tenían ese plan? —preguntó Frank, desconfiando de nuevo.

—Porque confiamos en el criterio del profesor Dumbledore y… —Suspiró—. Después que nos dijo la fecha no estamos seguros si sería buena idea ir allí sin que nosotros tres nos desenvolviésemos medianamente bien sin ver.

—Por eso empezaron hoy mismo a practicar como movilizarse sin poder ver. —afirmó Angelica comprendiendo.

—Sí. Por esa razón. —le respondió Harry con sinceridad.

—Pero dijiste que Diana y tú habían decidido confiar en nosotros e incluso practicar algunos hechizos de defensa. —intervino Jennifer, mirándolos preocupada.

—Sí. Pero eso no lo habíamos consultado entre nosotros —se detuvo al oír a Hermione hacer un ruido de inconformidad—. Nos estábamos desenvolviendo según lo que habíamos acordado.

—¿Por qué decidieron ustedes dos contarnos todo y cambiar sus planes sin consultarles a sus compañeros? —preguntó Lily.

—Porque son un par de impulsivos. —se le escapó a Hermione que estaba muy enojada con los dos.

—Porque yo quise incluir en nuestro secreto a los señores Alice y Frank Longbottom al llegar ellos. —la contradijo Neville.

—¿Y eso a qué se debió, Neptuno? —preguntó Alice, que se había estado cuestionando eso desde que escuchó el relato de Lily.

—Como ya les dijeron Marte y Diana, sus seis amigos confían totalmente en ustedes, de manera unánime, por eso quisimos hacerlo nosotros también. —respondió Luna, que vio a su novio quedarse en blanco mirando a su mamá.

—Pero no quisieron que se enterase Peter Pettigrew. —cuestionó el director.

—Angelica no parece confiar en él. No existe unanimidad de criterios en su grupo respecto a él. —replicó Ron, que no deseaba por ningún motivo tener que verse con quien fingió ser su mascota tantos años a menos que fuese inevitable hacerlo.

—¿Recuerdan algún otro dato que nos permita ayudarlos a contactar un familiar de alguno de ustedes? —preguntó Remus.

—No. Nosotros… Sé que esto les va a parecer una locura, pero creemos que provenimos de algún punto de su futuro. —les dijo Harry.

—No Marte. —intentó detenerlo Hermione.

—Es la única explicación para que reconozcamos a Madam Pomfrey, al profesor Dumbledore y… a algunos de ustedes, pero no se de la situación inversa. —explicó Harry fingiendo estar pensativo, encogiéndose seguidamente de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que nos reconocen a algunos de nosotros? —preguntó Sirius, mirando de reojo a Angelica, Jennifer, Lily, Remus y James recordando lo comentado la noche del sábado.

—No estamos seguros. Como no lo estamos con la enfermera o el director. —intervino Angela con la voz un poco apagada.

Llevó su mano derecha vendada hacia la zona de sus ojos. Al dolor de las quemaduras y una molestia creciente en la zona de sus ojos se le estaba sumando el dolor de cabeza que le producía la situación con Hermione, que era la única del grupo que se negaba a esas alturas a apoyarlos a Harry, a Neville y a ella.

—¿Qué tienes, Diana? —le preguntó George preocupado.

—Me molesta un poco el vendaje en los ojos. —le respondió en el mismo tono.

—Sería mejor que fueses al cuarto con Electra para que te lo revisase —les dijo Harry preocupado por su hermanita, pues sabía que tenía que sentirse muy mal para haberse quejado.

—¿Por qué no Jennifer aquí y ahora mismo? —preguntó Alice, mirándola preocupada—. Ella está estudiando para medimaga y estoy segura que es mejor que lo haga ella que la joven. Podría ser algo serio.

—Además si se quitan los vendajes y vemos sus rostros tal vez James, Sirius, mi esposa y yo podamos averiguar quiénes son —dijo Frank mirándolos muy serio—. Somos aurores. Podríamos conseguir a sus familias y una explicación a lo que les ocurrió. O conseguir más información si su teoría es correcta con ayuda de Lily. O averiguar si nos han mentido y son mortífagos novatos enviados por Voldemort para investigar las defensas de Hogwarts.

Los diez chicos contuvieron la respiración un momento, bajaron la cabeza y se removieron inquietos. Su argumentación era muy buena. Era lógico que no confiasen en ellos, su historia tenía agujeros enormes. Si a eso le sumaban el haber descrito Harry a mortífagos… La pregunta de Sirius empezó a darles vueltas en la cabeza, sumada ahora a lo dicho por Frank Longbottom…

—Nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con mostrarles nuestros rostros a nadie, señor Longbottom —replicó Hermione con voz firme antes que Angela, Harry, Jessica o Neville se viesen tentados a acceder—. No sabemos quién nos atacó y pensamos que el indagar sobre nosotros podría alertar a los que lo hayan hecho. Además, perdone usted, pero si somos de su futuro y llega a existir la posibilidad de encontrarnos con parientes o con nosotros mismos, produciríamos daños terribles según recuerdo que el profesor Dumbledore me advirtió una vez, por una pregunta que le hice sobre un giratiempo y clases con el mismo horario.

El director, los Potter, los Black, los Lupin y los Longbottom, se quedaron mirándola con las cejas enarcadas. Era evidente por su tono que, más que responderle al auror, había regañado a sus compañeros frenándolos para que no se excediesen.

Además el conocimiento sobre los giratiempos no era materia del colegio, sólo los que estudiaban en la Academia de Aurores sabían de ellos. El profesor Dumbledore denegó a la pregunta muda de los ocho que habían sido sus alumnos. Hasta ahora jamás había hecho aquello con ningún estudiante.

—Madam Pomfrey les ubicó los vendajes anoche para que Electra, Jennifer y yo les podamos revisar y cambiar el de los ojos sin tocar el de sus rostros —aclaró Ginny mientras Jessica y ella se acercaban a Angela y sacaban sus varitas para examinarla, preocupadas—, para poder aplicarles con más frecuencia la poción en los ojos.

—Por eso dijo que a partir de hoy sería distinto el tratamiento, después de explicarnos como hacerles las curas en sus ojos y en las quemaduras en caso de ella no poder venir. —completó Jessica.

—Entiendo. —asintió Hermione, comprendiendo lo ocurrido la noche antes poco antes de quedarse dormida.

Ginny le quitó los vendajes de los ojos a Angela con cuidado, bajo la supervisión de Jennifer que se ubicó junto a ellas en la silla que rápidamente le cedió George. El pelirrojo miraba muy preocupado a su novia. Al retirar los más cercanos a los párpados Angela no pudo contener una exclamación de dolor.

—¿Cuándo lloraste y por qué no nos dijiste que te cambiáramos los vendajes de inmediato? —la regañó Ginny.

—Dani. —susurró Angela.

Jessica bajó la cabeza y denegó.

—¡Rayos Diana! Eso fue antes de venir aquí. El ácido de tus lágrimas te ha producido una seria irritación en tus quemaduras —la siguió regañando Ginny, con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación—. Te lo había advertido.

—Lo siento. —musitó Angela.

—No la sigas regañando, Venus. —la cortó Jennifer al ver a Ginny abrir la boca, mientras denegaba acariciándole la cabeza a Angela. Estaba muy preocupada por el dolor que debería estar sintiendo la chica, ya que debido a su problema no le habían podido dar ningún calmante.

—_¡Accio maletín medimagia!_ —convocaron simultáneamente Ginny, Jessica y Jennifer, mirándose sorprendidas en seguida por la coincidencia.

Angelica abrió rápidamente la puerta de la biblioteca con su varita, justo a tiempo para evitar que un maletín del tamaño de una carpeta y otros dos un poco más pequeños la rompiesen al atravesarla.

—Perdona que te regañara, Diana —le dijo con tono cariñoso Ginny—. Sabes que me preocupa tu situación y me desespera que no nos pidas ayuda.

—Lo sé, Venus. Disculpa que no les dijese antes.

Ginny suspiró, le acarició con cariño la cabeza y la dejó con Jennifer, que la curaba con mucha delicadeza.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —le susurró Jessica y le acarició con cariño el vendaje sobre la mejilla, luego se fue con su maletín hacia Hermione.

Jennifer, Angelica, Lily, Alice, Remus, Sirius, James y Frank miraron con nerviosismo las quemaduras de sus párpados, lanzándose miradas entre ellos al ver los ojos verdes claros abiertos de Angela cuando la primera le echaba las gotas de la poción. Tragaron saliva al ver como cambiaban a un gris igual al de Sirius, pensando que sólo habían visto algo similar ocurrir con los de Angelica.

Ginny se situó frente a Ron, quitándole con su varita los vendajes de sus ojos. Le echó dos gotas en cada uno de la poción color azul claro y lo volvió a vendar.

Jessica realizó la misma operación con Hermione, que se notaba muy nerviosa. Cuando terminó con ella vio a Ginny junto a Harry, revisándole los ojos, y a su mamá de pie junto a su prima y su cuñado. Se dirigió de nuevo a sentarse junto a su prometido.

Cuando Ginny se ubicó frente a Harry, se acercó con mucho cuidado a él y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Un delicado beso de apoyo intentando no lastimarlo. Luego procedió a quitarle los vendajes.

Se oyeron las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Alice, Lily, Angelica, Jennifer, Frank, Sirius, Remus y James cuando Harry abrió los ojos para que su novia le echase las gotas, mostrando dos esmeraldas idénticas a las de Lily, que luego cerró y la novia lo vendó. Los diez chicos habían tragado saliva al oírlos, bastante intranquilos, denegando Hermione, tensándose Neville, respirando un poco irregular Angela, haciendo gestos de frustración Harry que bajó la cabeza después que su novia lo vendase.

Jennifer se agachó de nuevo junto a Angela al oírla respirar mal, preocupada por ella. Le tomó las manos con cuidado y le dijo en voz baja que se tranquilizase, que los diez estarían bien, apoyando las palabras del pelirrojo junto a la chica.

—Electra. —la llamó preocupado George.

—Diana está respirando muy mal. ¿Dónde tienen de la poción color verde grama que prescribió para estos casos Madam Pomfrey en sus indicaciones? —les preguntó Jennifer a Jessica y Ginny, preocupada al notar que la chica asentía a sus palabras e intentaba calmarse pero su respiración no se regularizaba.

Jessica sacó rápidamente de su maletín un vaso de la poción para los pulmones de Angela y corrió a su lado, dándosela a beber con cuidado, en la medida que su respiración lo permitía. Se quedó mirándola con un poco de ansiedad hasta que la vio respirar más tranquila.

—Ya estoy bien —afirmó Angela al calmarse el dolor en su pecho y lograr estabilizar su ritmo respiratorio—. Gracias Electra. Gracias Júpiter. Gracias Jennifer.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó la última preocupada, calmándose un poco al verla asentir y sonreír—. Has sido muy rápida y segura al actuar, Electra. Si estudias para medimaga cuando te gradúes en el colegio serás muy buena.

Jessica sonrió feliz y asintió.

—Gracias Jennifer. —logró decirle.

Ginny suspiró al comprender que la sonrisa de Angela se debía al cariño y la preocupación que Jennifer había demostrado por ella, sin saber que era su tía. Vio la sonrisa radiante en los ojos y la boca de Jessica por lo dicho por Jennifer y suspiró de nuevo. Hermione tenía razón en algo, aquello se les podía ir de las manos con Jessica, Angela, Neville y Harry teniendo la oportunidad de compartir con sus padres y tíos, vivos, sanos y relativamente felices. Luna, Hermione, sus hermanos y ella tendrían que evitar que cometiesen algún error con graves consecuencias.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué relación tienen con nosotros? —preguntó Frank, mirando inquieto a Harry y a sus amigos los Potter.

—No lo sabemos, señor —le respondió con paciencia Harry, decidido a delimitar qué les dirían y a quiénes—. Neptuno nos comentó esta mañana a Urano y a mí el parecido extraño que tienen mis ojos con los de Lily, además del que ya habíamos notado con la voz de James, confirmándolo Mercurio y Júpiter. Electra, Venus y Leto nos lo ratificaron esta mañana, cuando nos reunimos para comenzar a practicar.

Se detuvo un momento. Aquello lo hicieron para cubrirse las espaldas si Jennifer insistía en ser quien los curase y justo ahora respiraba aliviado por ello.

—Como ya les dije tenemos la sensación de conocerlos, pero no la certeza. Hace un rato, cuando entró usted con su esposa, Venus me susurró que ustedes también se le hacían conocidos. Gea dijo en voz baja que no dijésemos nada hasta hablarlo entre nosotros.

»Confiamos en ustedes nueve, pero… —empezó a reflejar desesperación en su voz—. Es para nosotros muy difícil nuestra posición. El no saber quiénes somos, qué nos pasó y cómo llegamos junto al profesor Dumbledore y Madam Pomfrey, es para nosotros más angustiante que nuestra ceguera. Necesitamos que más nadie sepa de nuestra llegada hasta que… Tienes razón, Gea. No debimos venir. —finalizó con un tono de voz lleno de frustración, cabizbajo, denegando.

Deseaba de todo corazón que le creyesen para poder permanecer junto a ellos, pero de no ser así tendrían que irse de inmediato. Si se quedaban tenían que encerrarse en su supuesta pérdida de memoria hasta que consiguiesen salir de esa época o se fuesen finalmente de esa casa a uno de los lugares que tenían pensados.

—Calma chicos —les dijo James preocupado al verlos tan nerviosos—. Como les dije anoche sólo sabremos de ustedes nosotros. Si Alice y Frank están aquí es porque así lo aceptaron basándose en nuestra confianza hacia ellos.

—Haremos lo posible por ayudarles a averiguar quiénes son, qué les pasó y ayudarlos a volver con sus familias, siempre y cuando no los hayan maltratado en el pasado. —les dijo muy serio Sirius mirando a la chica del problema en los pulmones, mientras el chico que se hacía llamar Júpiter le acariciaba la cabeza.

—En cuanto a practicar hechizos con nosotros para ayudarnos e intentar recordar, lo haremos en cuanto estén un poco más recuperados de su salud. —agregó Lily en un tono suave, conciliador.

—Me gustaría que me permitiesen a mí el seguirles curando los ojos, los brazos y las manos, vigilando además el tratamiento, mientras Electra y Venus les atienden las quemaduras de sus rostros en sus cuartos. —les propuso Jennifer, sonriendo con alegría al ver a los diez asentir de inmediato.

—Lamento la desconfianza que les demostré hasta ahora —se disculpó con sinceridad Frank—. Su situación tan extraña, estando envueltos en una guerra, con Alice y Lily embarazadas… Me pongo alerta con cualquier desconocido que se les acerque.

—No se preocupe, señor Longbottom, lo entendemos. —le aseguró Harry, más tranquilo.

—Díganme sólo Frank. Veremos qué logramos averiguar para ayudarlos.

—Gracias Frank y… Felicitaciones a Lily, la señora Alice, James y usted por los bebés que vienen en camino. —respondió Harry más animado.

—Díganme sólo Alice, soy de la misma edad de Lily —les dijo con una sonrisa bonachona que hizo brillar de alegría y nostalgia los ojos de Neville—. Gracias por tus palabras. Sólo espero que no intenten sobreprotegernos a nosotras dos como han estado haciendo ellos cuatro.

James, Frank, Sirius y Remus rodaron los ojos, mientras Lily asentía, Jennifer y Angelica suspiraban y el director sonreía.

—No lo permitiría Venus. Odia que sobreprotejan a las mujeres. —replicó Harry, quejándose un segundo después al recibir un codazo en su costado.

—Ya te he dicho que nosotras sabemos cuidarnos incluso mejor que ustedes. —lo riñó enojada Ginny, bajando la cabeza avergonzada al oír la risa fresca de James burlándose de Harry.

—Vamos a almorzar. —indicó éste, esforzándose por recobrar la compostura al ver las esmeraldas de su esposa brillar con fiereza.

—Yo debo volver al colegio —informó el director poniéndose en pie—. Jennifer, ve al colegio más tarde para que hables con Madam Pomfrey sobre el tratamiento de los chicos. Alice, James, Sirius, Frank, sé que no es necesario pero aún así siento que debo decirlo, tengan mucho cuidado de no dejar filtrar datos de los chicos mientras investigan, ni siquiera con sus amigos. Angelica y Remus, necesito hablar con ustedes sobre una lechuza que me envió Alastor —No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de fastidio de su hija rebelde y de resignación del Merodeador—. Los espero a final de tarde en mi oficina. Lily, Alice quiero que hablemos sobre su participación en los ataques, con los dementores presentándose y…

—¡Estaremos bien! —lo interrumpió Lily enfadada—. Perdón. —se disculpó avergonzada al darse cuenta que era al líder de La Orden del Fénix y no a su esposo y amigos a quien había interrumpido en esta oportunidad.

—… y las espero a las dos a las cuatro de la tarde en mi oficina para que hablemos. —terminó Albus con tono de regaño.

—Sí señor. —le respondieron las dos cabizbajas, mirando Alice de reojo a Lily que estaba roja como un tomate.

—Ustedes descansen y tomen sus pociones para que se recuperen —les dijo muy serio a los chicos—. James y yo nos hemos hecho responsables de los diez y me aseguraré que harán lo necesario para mejorar. ¿Está claro?

—Sí señor. —respondieron los chicos muy formales y un poco nerviosos.

Los ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna brillaron un instante, pero su rostro permaneció sereno. Se despidió de todos y salió de la biblioteca rumbo a la chimenea de la sala, pues era la que tenían habilitada los Potter en la red flú.

—¿Qué le dijiste, James?

—¿Esa reunión es cosa tuya, Frank?

Se revolvieron contra sus esposos Lily y Alice, apenas escucharon a través de la puerta abierta que el director viajaba a través de la chimenea en la sala que quedaba en frente a su despacho en el colegio.

—Yo no le dije nada, pelirroja hermosa.

—Jamás hablaría con el profesor para que te regañase, mi sol rubio.

Les respondieron los dos, tan zalameros que las otras dieciséis personas en la habitación estuvieron seguros que mentían.

—¡James Charlus Potter Black eres el peor mentiroso y el hombre más necio que haya conocido en mi vida! —estalló Lily—. Te dije que ya me sentía bien, que no hablaras con él. Pero jamás me escuchas. Si por tu culpa Albus intenta prohibirme el ir a los ataques… —Al notar su intento de apaciguarla comprendió que eso sería lo que ocurriría. Su esposo había acudido a él para que le impidiese el volver a participar. Empezó a gritarle furiosa—. SÍ, ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN, DIJE INTENTA. PORQUE AUNQUE ÉL ME DIGA QUE NO VAYA VOY A IR, ¿ME OYES? NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESOS ASESINOS SIGAN CON SUS DESMANES MIENTRAS PUEDA LANZAR HECHIZOS PARA DETENERLOS O AL MENOS INTENTARLO.

Alice se había quedado congelada mirando a su amiga cuando iniciaba la protesta contra su esposo, al igual que todos los demás en la habitación.

—YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO DETENERLOS, PERO NO A COSTA DE TU SALUD Y LA DE NUESTRO HIJO —le gritó James fuera de sí. Revolviéndose nervioso el pelo un segundo después bajó la cabeza y denegó—. Perdóname Lily, no debí gritarte. Si quieres abofetearme hazlo, me lo he ganado. Pero no vayas al próximo ataque, te lo suplico. La angustia de que te pase algo me está carcomiendo.

—¿Y tú cómo crees que me sentiría yo si me quedase aquí esperando a recibir noticias del ataque? —le preguntó Lily aún molesta pero tomándole las manos con las suyas con amor, pues comprendía su sentir.

James la miró a los ojos y suspiró.

—Hablaré con Albus para que suspenda la reunión de hoy con ustedes dos y le pediré a Alastor que practique de nuevo con nosotros. —planteó resignado.

—Te apoyo en lo primero pero lo segundo es mala idea, James —intervino Angelica—. Moody está insoportable.

—Angelica tiene razón, amigo. Desde la navidad está insufrible —la apoyó Remus, dibujándose una media sonrisa en su rostro al ver la cara de asombro de sus amigos al oírlo quejarse del auror—. Lo están presionando mucho en el Ministerio. —lo justificó, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver que las expresiones cambiaban por una de "Ése si es Remus".

—Entonces seguiremos practicando entre nosotros como veníamos haciendo, pero ahora será todos los días. —dijo decidido James.

Hermione y Ron suspiraron. Ginny sonrió pues le era muy fácil imaginarse esa escena entre ella y su novio. Luna, Fred, George y Neville miraron de reojo a su amigo pelinegro con expresión de "Ahora sabemos de quién lo heredó". Jessica y Angela sonrieron con nostalgia y Harry con una mezcla extraña de melancolía, alegría y preocupación.

—Alice, cariño, ¿no existe la más remota posibilidad que te quedes e…? —intentó Frank, cortándose al ver la expresión de su esposa. Suspiró, miró a James y asintió—. Comenzaremos esta misma tarde con los entrenamientos.

Neville miró a sus padres con una mezcla de alegría, preocupación y orgullo.

—Vamos a almorzar. —invitó Lily con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

Sirius ayudó a Angela mirándola con curiosidad, pues había visto su sonrisa luego de la discusión entre sus amigos. Remus observaba con la misma expresión a Hermione y a Ron, pues los había oído suspirar. Ayudó al chico y le hizo señas a Frank para que ayudase a la chica, mientras James se aproximaba a ayudar a Harry denegando aún por la expresión de victoria de su esposa que caminaba feliz hacia la puerta rumbo al comedor, con Alice a su lado con una expresión similar.

Jennifer y Angelica iban tras ellas, conteniendo la risa con dificultad.

Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Fred avanzaron tras ellas por las señas que les hizo Remus de que se adelantasen. La menuda pelirroja y la rubia se miraban preocupadas porque sospechaban de la impulsividad de su líder. Sabían que algo maquinaría para practicar con su mamá y ahora Neville lo apoyaría, al igual que Angela y Jessica, mientras Hermione se opondría y seguirían los problemas.

Ron que iba pensando lo mismo denegó levemente mientras Remus lo miraba intrigado. Pero al mirar a su amigo James ayudando a quien parecía el líder de ese grupo el joven hombre de ojos miel empezó a sospechar a qué se debía, visto lo ocurrido en esa improvisada reunión.

Jessica caminaba feliz junto a su novio, mirando muy sonriente a su mamá y sus tías, decidida a apoyar de forma más efectiva a su prima y sus amigos desde ese momento.

George había denegado ante la señal de Remus para que se adelantasen, señalándole con una cabezadita a Angela. Contuvo con dificultad una sonrisa al ver la expresión de fastidio de Sirius y el asentimiento de Remus, caminando junto a su joven suegro y su prometida.

Hermione caminaba ayudada por Frank, denegando y murmurando algo en lo que el auror pudo escuchar "No puedo permitir que pierdan el control", mirándola Frank extrañado. Pero enseguida el auror miró al chico que llevaba James y a la chica que llevaba Sirius, frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

—Augusta me ha dicho que el sábado iremos a ver unas ropitas para el bebé en el Callejón Diagon con mamá. —le contaba Alice feliz a sus amigas cuando James entró al comedor con Harry.

—Petunia me ha echado a perder a mí la salida con mamá al centro comercial nuevo de Londres —les comentaba Lily con tono de fastidio—. Pero Jennifer, Angelica, James, Sirius y Remus irán conmigo al Callejón Diagon. Tal vez nos veamos allá.

Los tres Merodeadores se miraron interrogantes, comprendiendo en seguida que les acababan de informar lo que harían ese día. Suspiraron y terminaron de llevar a los chicos hasta las sillas. Su amigo casi sonrió, pero se le congeló la cara al escuchar a su esposa.

—Frank es tan dulce que irá con nosotras. Estoy segura que quiere opinar sobre la ropita de nuestro hijo.

Neville y Harry tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para mantener un semblante medianamente tranquilo mientras las escuchaban.

Jessica, Luna, Ginny, Fred y George contuvieron con dificultad la risa, pues habían visto las expresiones de los cuatro esposos ante la conversación de Las Protectoras.

—Compraremos monitos, gorritos, mitones y mantas. —opinó Angelica con aires de saber de lo que hablaba.

—Perdón que me entrometa, pero tengo curiosidad —intervino Angela—. ¿Qué usan los magos en lugar de pañales desechables?

—¿Paña… qué? —preguntó Angelica mirándola interrogante.

—Pañales desechables —repitió Angela, explicándose más al no oír nada a su alrededor—. Los usan los muggles para ponérselos a los bebés hasta que tienen casi un año, cuando los enseñan a ir al baño.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue roto por el movimiento de cuatro sillas que fueron abandonadas por sus comensales para ir hacia el baño a vomitar. Seguidos un minuto después por otros cinco, apoyándose los dos que no veían en los gemelos.

—Que estómagos más delicados los de los chicos —comentó en son de burla Lily—. Menos mal que son el sexo fuerte.

—Será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a Mercurio y Júpiter —opinó Jennifer poniéndose en pie, hablando entre risas—. Se van a lastimar las quemaduras.

—Tienes razón, herman… —estalló en carcajadas Angelica, saliendo tras ella de la cocina.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó confundida Angela.

—Me temo, mi niña, que tu comentario les revolvió el estómago a tus cinco amigos, mi esposo y los tres Merodeadores presentes. —le explicó Alice sonriente, mientras Lily estallaba en carcajadas, seguida de Jessica, Luna y Ginny, que habían estado haciendo esfuerzos por contener la risa, siendo seguidas de Alice y Hermione.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Angela avergonzada—. No fue mi intención molestarles la comida.

—No te preocupes, Diana. Se les pasará enseguida. —le aseguró Alice casi cinco minutos más tarde, cuando se le calmó un poco la risa.

—Además James tendrá que hacerse a la idea —comentó Lily un poco más tranquila mientras se sentaba al lado de Angela con expresión de fingida inocencia, pues había visto a su esposo entrando justo en ese momento seguido de los otros—. No voy a permitir que sólo Idun sea quien me ayude con mi bebé —James palideció de nuevo al oírla—. Ha dicho que es nuestro hijo y por lo tanto me ayudará a cuidarlo en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Alice, que había visto de reojo la reacción de James y a su esposo parado tras él con ganas de burlarse, sonrió malévolamente.

—Estoy segura que Frank querrá ayudarme siempre él a cambiarlo.

James y Frank tuvieron que abrirse paso entre los otros que regresaban a la cocina para ir de nuevo al baño, escuchando en el camino las carcajadas de sus esposas.

—Serán malvadas. —comentó Sirius compadeciendo a sus amigos.

—Nosotras hemos tenido náuseas todas las mañanas durante los últimos dos meses. —le respondió Alice.

—Además lo que dijo Diana no es para ponerse así —afirmó Lily—. Todos pasamos por eso alguna vez y nuestros padres cuidaron de nosotros.

—No me imagino a mis dulces padres en esa labor —le respondió Sirius mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione—. Y no quiero pensar qué elfina o elfo lo hizo ni cómo.

—¿Por qué preguntaste sobre el equivalente de… eso que dijiste, en el mundo de los magos? —le preguntó Remus a Angela, sentado junto a Ron y frente a ella, tanto por darle un giro a la conversación conociendo la antipatía de su amigo por su familia, como porque aquél dato le retumbaba desde que regresando del baño lo captó—. Antes nombraste un orfanato y ahora das a entender que conoces el mundo muggle. ¿Qué recuerdas de eso?

Los ocho amigos de Angela se tensaron y contuvieron la respiración, mientras George se giraba a mirarla muy preocupado.

—Habían tres bebés pequeños, creo que de semanas —le empezó a responder Angela lentamente, pensativa, intentando decidir qué decirles mientras un cúmulo de recuerdos buenos y malos la invadían, después de tensarse al oír el comentario de su papá sobre su familia—. Otro debía tener tres o cuatro meses, no estoy segura. Había una niña de un añito y un niño de dos años, otra niña y unos gemelos de cuatro años —Tragó saliva y un estremecimiento la sacudió. Sintió que George la abrazaba por sus hombros, se concentró en su respiración y siguió—. Un niño de seis años, dos niñas de siete años, otra niña de ocho años, un niño de diez años —Sintió que se le acababan las fuerzas, sacudió la cabeza, hizo un gesto de frustración y siguió—. Una niña y un niño de once años y unos gemelos de doce años. Era un orfanato muggle y… —Denegó y se levantó—. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Salió del comedor pidiéndole a George que la llevase al cuarto, pero él le dijo en voz baja que fuesen mejor a la sala que estaba más cerca y ella accedió. Su respiración era muy irregular, necesitaba rápido aire fresco. Se detuvieron junto a una ventana que el pelirrojo abrió rápidamente con ella abrazada a él.

Remus y Sirius intentaron ir tras ella, pero Fred y Neville los bloquearon poniéndoles frente a ellos a Ron y a Harry que se habían levantado, saliendo rápidamente tras ellos. Luna había retenido a Alice, Jessica a Jennifer y Hermione lo intentaba con Angelica y Lily, mientras Ginny hacía lo posible por ir tras ella pero chocó en el camino con James y Frank que regresaban en ese momento al comedor y vieron pasar a los chicos hacia la sala.

* * *

—Intenta mantenerte serena —le indicó George a Angela con amor, acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda, de pie junto a la ventana que había abierto—. Nadie volverá a lastimarte más nunca y a él tampoco. —le aseguró pensando en lo que Ron y Harry le habían contado en la enfermería de La Casa Flotante meses atrás, en lo vivido el día que los dos niños se despidieron y en lo que Angela le había contado.

Al amanecer de aquél día, antes que entrasen los Merodeadores al cuarto, le habían contado todo a Neville por lo ocurrido con Lily, al igual que habían hecho con Jessica y Luna las chicas en su habitación. Tuvieron que darle poción para los pulmones a Angela, que había llorado mucho abrazada a su prima.

—Lo sé, pero desearía no haber vivido aquello —le respondió ella en tono triste—. Sé que en este momento nos ayuda lo que aprendí con Dani, pero… Yo disfrutaba cuidando de los más pequeños, ¿sabes? Si esa asesina no me hubiese obligado de mala manera igual lo hubiese hecho. Los bebés son indefensos. Ver sus caritas sonreír, oírles intentar hablar, cuando dan sus primeros pasos… Te llena de dicha el corazón.

—Iré por Electra para que te revise los ojos y te busque más poción.

—No Júpiter, quédate conmigo sólo un par de minutos más. Mis ojos están bien, he logrado contenerme. En cuanto a la poción… No sabemos cuando conseguiremos los ingredientes o si los conseguiremos todos, y tampoco cuándo podremos regresar a nuestra época. Tengo que lograr controlarme, pero… Sólo dame un minuto.

—Tienes todo el tiempo que necesites. Respira el aire frío que entra por la ventana y no te preocupes por la poción. Neptuno, Mercurio y yo te conseguiremos los ingredientes apenas nos podamos aparecer. Electra y Venus la prepararán.

—Pero…

—Nada. Tú la necesitas y la tendrás. Ahora no te preocupes por eso e intenta calmarte.

—Gracias mi amor.

Dieciséis personas habían llegado hasta la puerta de la sala y los escuchaban en silencio, atentamente, preocupados.

Jessica, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Fred, Harry, Ron y Neville avanzaron hacia ellos con cuidado, guiados los tres que no veían por los otros, rodeándolos en un abrazo silencioso cuando llegaron hasta ellos. Permanecieron así los diez en absoluto silencio casi cinco minutos.

—¿De verdad ninguno sabe que usan los magos en lugar de pañales?

—¡Diana! —exclamaron Harry, George, Fred, Neville y Ron, mientras Jessica, Luna, Hermione y Ginny se soltaban a reír.

—Tendré que preguntarle a las elfinas. Ellas seguro me saben decir. —pensó Angela en voz alta, intentando distraerse y distraerlos.

—Pobres Idun y Dotty. Las vas a atormentar con lo de los bebés desde ahora. —bromeó cariñoso Harry.

—Pero si sólo tengo curiosidad —replicó Angela con tono de niña inocente regañada injustamente—. ¿Alguno de ustedes saben que tipo de leche usan de sustituto de la materna si la mamá no está o no puede darle pecho?

—¿Darle qué? —preguntó escandalizado Ron.

—Será mejor que les advierta a Idun y a Dotty sobre ti, Diana. —dijo Hermione con fingida seriedad.

—¿No sabes lo que comen los bebés, Urano? —le preguntó Angela, sinceramente sorprendida.

—Comida, ¿no? —planteó Ron como si fuese obvio, aunque dudando un poco por el planteamiento de su amiga.

—Gea, mejor tomas un curso intensivo con Urano cuando decidan tener hijos o puede llegar a darles jugo de calabaza recién nacidos en un descuido tuyo. —le recomendó Angela a la castaña después de oírlo.

—¡Diana! —exclamó avergonzada Hermione.

—¿Tú si sabes, Marte? —le preguntó con curiosidad a su hermanito. Nunca habían hablado de ese tema.

—Yo lo que sé es que nos están esperando para almorzar y que si sigues con tus preguntas nos vas a quitar el apetito —dijo con una sonrisa Harry, atrayéndola con cariño hacia él y dándole un beso en la cabeza—. Vamos y no nos hagas más preguntas sobre bebés que definitivamente no sabemos nada.

—Está bien. Después de comer me quedaré a preguntarle a Idun y a Dotty si Lily y James me dan permiso. —afirmó Angela encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus nueve compañeros denegaron con una sonrisa, sabiendo que no dejaría en paz a las elfinas hasta satisfacer su curiosidad. Se giraron y avanzaron hacia la puerta.

Los ocho espectadores los miraban con un nudo en la garganta, notando la unión tan grande que había entre los chicos que entre bromas intentaban distraerse del momento de tensión vivido. Al verlos girarse hacia ellos y avanzar hacia ese punto se les acercaron, James, Sirius, Remus y Frank tomaron con cuidado a Harry, Angela, Ron y Hermione sin decir una palabra. Salieron todos hacia el comedor, donde se sentaron todos a la mesa en silencio.

—Lily, ¿puedo quedarme a hablar con Idun y Dotty después de comer? Quisiera hacerles unas preguntas. —le planteó Angela, que no sabía qué tanto habían oído sus anfitriones de su conversación con los chicos.

—Mejor será que tomes tus pociones y descanses un rato, Diana —le respondió la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas con dulzura—. Después puedes preguntarles lo que quieras.

—Gracias Lily —le sonrió con sinceridad—. ¿Puedo preguntarles algo a ustedes? —planteó de inmediato. Quería retomar el tema que había quedado planteado por Harry en la biblioteca.

—Diana, déjalos comer. —le dijo Hermione con tono de cansancio.

—No es sobre los bebés. Desde que llegamos nos han dicho que están en guerra, también les hemos oído decir que estuvieron en ataques… ¿Ataques de quién y a quiénes? —preguntó Angela que quería insistir con los entrenamientos y tal vez…

—¿No lo saben? —preguntó Frank extrañado.

—No. Aunque suponemos que tienen que ver con los que nos enfrentamos por lo que nos preguntó el profesor Dumbledore. —respondió Harry, que entendió las intenciones de su hermanita.

—Hay un grupo de magos que cree ciegamente en que sólo los "sangre limpia" tienen derechos, odian a los muggles, a los magos hijos de muggles a quienes llaman "sangre sucia", y a los que no pensamos como ellos llamándonos "traidores a la sangre" —les respondió James en un tono muy serio, después de cinco minutos de tenso silencio—. Se visten con capas negras y ocultan sus rostros tras máscaras blancas. Les gusta divertirse torturando y matando a muggles y a los magos que se les opongan.

—¡Pero los muggles no pueden defenderse! —exclamó Hermione con el tono de voz lleno de dolor y rabia al recordar a sus padres, manteniendo su máscara de supuesta ignorancia y preguntándose a dónde querían llegar Angela y Harry.

—Y muchos magos inexpertos tampoco. —opinó Remus.

—Los dementores que estaban en el ataque del que nos hablaron… ¿Están con ellos o son atraídos por la batalla? —preguntó George, que supuso qué querían su novia y su cuñado.

—Albus cree que Voldemort los tiene de su lado. —le respondió Sirius, mirándolo intrigado. _"¿Qué saben estos chicos de dementores? ¿Tendrá esto que ver con los patronus que han conjurado antes?"_.

—¿Voldemort? —preguntó Neville.

Los cuatro aurores se miraron rápidamente y luego a sus acompañantes. Casi nadie pronunciaba ese nombre desde casi dos años y medio atrás.

—Así se llama el que los lidera. Es por él que estamos en guerra. —le respondió muy serio Frank.

—Es un nombre extraño. ¿Qué estaría pensando la mamá cuando le puso así? —preguntó Angela con fingida curiosidad—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al notar que el brazo de Angelica se detenía a mitad de camino con la comida.

—No creo que ése sea su nombre. Y sinceramente se me hace a veces difícil pensar en que ese asesino tuvo madre.

—Bueno, tuvo que tenerla, no existe otra forma de que esté vivo si es humano. —dijo Angela con estudiada tranquilidad, encogiéndose seguidamente de hombros.

—Aunque sus acciones son repudiables por lo que ustedes dicen. No es muy humano que digamos lo que hace. —opinó Jessica.

—Si los dementores están con él es porque les puede dar lo que quieren. —comentó Fred, decidido a ayudarlos.

—Para asociarse con criaturas tan repulsivas no debe tener sentimientos. —siguió Jessica.

—Yo creo que sí los tiene, pero demasiado enterrados en su corazón —la contradijo Lily pensativa—. Se ha dejado llevar por el odio y sus ideas absurdas.

—No puedo creer que aún pienses que ese monstruo pueda tener sentimientos después de lo que hemos visto, Lily. —replicó enojada Jennifer.

—No lo olvido, no podría. Pero… Estoy segura que los tiene, aunque muy enterrados y casi olvidados.

—Pues yo no pienso escarbar en lo más profundo de su corazón para conseguirlos —intervino Alice con voz dura—. Lo que voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas es encerrarlo en Azkaban con todos sus seguidores.

—¿Azkaban? —preguntó Luna—. ¿Es un lugar seguro para retenerlos?

—Es la prisión y por ahora lo es. —le respondió Frank intrigado por esa pregunta.

—Cuando atacan los dementores, ¿esos magos que siguen a Voldemort se quedan allí? —preguntó Ginny, siguiéndoles la idea.

—No, claro que no. A ellos también los afectan. —le respondió Sirius como si hubiese dicho una tontería. Mirándola confundido.

—Entonces hay que combatir sólo un frente a la vez. —comentó Ron pensativo.

Hermione tuvo que retenerle la mano a Sirius para que no le metiese comida a la boca, denegando asustada al entender lo que su novio y sus amigos pretendían. Sirius se detuvo y bajó el tenedor, mirándola interrogante. Intentó tranquilizarla acariciándole la cabeza, prestando mucha atención a los otros. El comentario del chico lo preocupaba.

—Hay que entrenar de ellos a quienes quieran nuestra ayuda para tener un buen grupo de patronus contra los dementores. —afirmó Harry decidido.

—Sí. Pero también debemos revisar lo de los hechizos de defensa para defenderse de esos magos —lo apoyó Neville.

—Con lo que me molesta la herida abierta que tengo en la espalda tengo muchas ganas de saludarlos. —comentó con tono de molestia Angela.

—No sé si sean los mismos que te hicieron eso, pero igual se comportan de manera poco agradable. Será bueno hacérselos entender. —los apoyó Jessica.

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante en un gesto de abatimiento, la levantó, denegó levemente y suspiró. Sabía que una vez más seguiría a Harry.

—Cuando recuperen la vista, si aún no hemos vuelto a donde pertenecemos, irán ustedes. Pero hasta entonces iremos solamente Electra, Mercurio, Júpiter, Leto, Neptuno y yo. —les dijo muy firme Ginny.

—¿Ir a dónde? —preguntó Remus asustado del rumbo que tenía la conversación de los chicos.

—A las batallas. —respondieron los diez a coro, nueve de ellos animados, una resignada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmado Frank.

—Después de lo que nos han dicho de ese grupo de locos no pretenderán que nos quedemos sin hacer nada. —le respondió muy seguro Harry.

—Olvídenlo —los riñó Remus—. Ustedes son muy jóvenes.

—Como Lily y usted dijeron, sólo nos llevan unos años y ustedes van. —le refutó Ginny.

—Pero son suficientes —le respondió Sirius muy serio—. Cuatro de nosotros somos aurores y los otros cuatro están bien entrenados.

—Nosotros también lo estamos. —le respondió Neville.

—No lo suficiente para enfrentarse a los mort… A esos asesinos. —le refutó Angelica, evitando nombrarlos para no darles pistas, mirándolos con preocupación.

—Eso no es cierto y se los podemos demostrar. —respondió Angela.

—Aún así cuatro de ustedes son menores de edad, y tú eres una de las cuatro. —intentó hacerlos desistir Lily.

—Ya les he dicho que Gea, Neptuno, Urano, Mercurio, Júpiter y yo nos hacemos responsables de ellas —le respondió Harry, agregando con tono resignado—: Además que es imposible detenerlas cuando se deciden a hacer algo.

—Pero ustedes están mal de salud. —les recordó casi desesperada Jennifer.

—Por eso sólo irán ellos cuando recuperen la vista —reafirmó Ginny—. Mientras tanto se limitarán a practicar con nosotros.

—Ustedes están en mi casa, bajo mi responsabilidad y la de Albus. Como les dijo él antes de irse al colegio ustedes se limitarán a tomarse las pociones y recuperarse —les recordó James con tal firmeza que los diez se quedaron callados, bajando la cabeza—. No voy a permitir que cometan ninguna imprudencia que ponga en riesgo sus vidas. No sé quiénes son ni qué educación familiar han recibido hasta ahora para comportarse tan impulsivamente, sin consultar a mayores ni escuchar lo que se les dice por su propio bienestar, pero no consentiré tonterías de su parte. Ahora terminan de comer, se toman sus pociones y se quedan en sus cuartos descansando. No quiero escuchar de ustedes diez ni una palabra más sobre batallas o entrenamientos. Mientras estén bajo mi techo harán lo que yo les diga.

James hacía esfuerzos por mantener la pose seria de jefe de casa que había asumido, cuando en realidad estaba muy asustado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación de los chicos. Jamás se hubiese imaginado estar en una situación semejante, tener que imponer respeto y autoridad cuando él había sido y seguía siendo un quebrantador de normas por excelencia. Pero le preocupaba mucho que aquellos chicos resultasen heridos de gravedad, pues se sentía responsable de ellos desde que el director se había ido de su casa el sábado en la noche, después de la cena. Aquella situación tan nueva e inesperada para él lo tenía aturdido.

Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred y George dejaron de comer, al igual que Angela, Hermione, Ron y Harry que retiraron las manos de los brazos de sus acompañantes y permanecieron cabizbajos, denegando. Hermione sabía que tenían razón, pero también que para Harry el oír a su padre regañarlo de esa manera había sido demasiado duro.

—Tienes que comer, Diana. —le indicó en voz suave Angelica después de intentar por tercera vez ponerle la mano derecha sobre su brazo, lo cual la chica permitía para no lastimarse sus quemaduras pero la retiraba de inmediato.

Angela denegó. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía responderle.

—Deben comer para poder recuperarse. —le recordó Remus preocupado a Ron, que no permitía que le tomase la mano, pues apenas sentía el más leve contacto la retiraba, enojado.

—Tienes que comer, jovencita, para que esos lindos ojos puedan volver a ver. —intentó Sirius con Hermione, rodando los ojos al sentir que se sobresaltaba e intentaba alejarse lo más posible de su contacto.

—No me parece que estén teniendo un comportamiento que demuestre precisamente su madurez. —criticó fastidiado James, pues Marte había escondido sus manos entre los costados de su cuerpo y sus brazos, abrazado a sí mismo, cabizbajo y denegando, bastante enojado, sintiéndose además mal por la fiebre que empezaba a subir por la tensión vivida desde la llegada de Alice y Frank.

—Perdimos el apetito, señor Potter —le respondió con su furia desbordándose en cada sílaba—. Gracias por recibirnos en su casa, pero no queremos comer y en cuanto usted lo permita nos retiraremos a las habitaciones que tan amablemente nos ha facilitado para quedarnos.

—Pues en ese caso los llevaremos de una vez. —le respondió James molesto.

—Eso no es necesario, señor Potter. Gracias. —se incorporó furioso Harry, tanteando en dirección a Ginny que suspiró, se levantó y lo tomó por la cintura para ayudarlo.

—¡Ya basta de tonterías! —explotó Lily—. ¡Ustedes dos se sientan! Te comes todo Marte y no quiero oírte protestar. Si siguen así los ato a las sillas y les doy de comer a la fuerza —Harry se revolvió hacia ella enojado—. Créeme que no te conviene preguntarme si soy capaz.

»Haré lo que esté en mi mano para que recuperen su salud los diez —le dijo en tal tono frío y amenazante que Harry quedó con la protesta congelada en sus labios entreabiertos—. Angelica, Remus y Sirius les toman las manos a Diana, Urano y Gea y los obligan a comer —Al ver la incipiente protesta en boca de Angela agregó—: Me importa muy poco si les lastiman las quemaduras, ya que ustedes se las han estado lastimando desde la mañana. Si ustedes no colaboran se hará así, Jennifer se las curará después. Y tú levántate de esa silla, James, que de Marte me voy a encargar yo. Me aseguraré que recupere su salud aún en contra de su voluntad.

James se levantó de inmediato, mirando las esmeraldas furiosas de Lily con miedo, su rabia enfriada de golpe por la reacción de su esposa. La conocía demasiado bien y cuando se ponía así era mejor salir huyendo.

Angelica, Sirius y Remus la miraron asustados y luego a los cuatro chicos. Los tres, Alice, Jennifer y Frank tragaron saliva al verla detenerse junto al chico idéntico a James en la voz, que no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que ella habló.

Ginny intentó sentar de nuevo a su novio, pero estaba rígido como una tabla, paralizado. Al ver la mirada que Lily le dirigía a los dos tragó saliva.

—Marte… Mi amor… Siéntate, por favor… Vamos a terminar de comer y luego lo hablamos… Marte, por favor.

Pero Harry no la oía. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de sus padres. Era la primera vez que lo regañaban, con dureza pero con la preocupación por él evidenciándose en las palabras y los tonos de las voces, dejándolo incapaz de reaccionar. En su mente aquello se comparaba una y otra vez con las situaciones vividas en su infancia con sus tíos, como dos películas paralelas que corriesen a alta velocidad.

—¿Marte? —preguntó angustiada Ginny—. ¿Marte me escuchas?

—¿Qué pasa con Marte? —preguntó asustado Ron.

—¿Marte nos oyes? —preguntó preocupada Hermione, imaginándose lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tensándose al pensar que no podían decirle algo más claro para hacerlo reaccionar.

Jessica se levantó para acercarse a él, preocupada al ver que no respondía. Fred rápidamente se levantó tras ella y la retuvo por la cintura, no deseando que se enojasen con ella por incorporarse.

Lily le colocó una mano en el pecho al chico que había reñido y le sintió el pulso acelerado, mientras su respiración era casi imperceptible.

—Tranquilícese joven. Si sigue en ese estado le puede dar algo al corazón —le dijo aún molesta pero empezando a preocuparse por su estado—. Marte cálmate, soy Lily, estoy a tu lado. ¿Me escuchas? —le insistió en un tono maternal y asustado, pues empezó a sentir la camisa del chico empaparse y adherírsele a la piel del pecho—. ¡Marte! —exclamó al sentirlo temblar y tambalearse, sosteniéndolo con dificultad con ayuda de la joven también pelirroja.

Mareado por la velocidad cada vez mayor de las escenas en su mente, mezclándose ahora con la de sus padres muertos y la voz de Lily a su lado confundiéndose con la del día de su muerte, las palabras del director sobre ella afectada por los dementores, Harry sintió como un sudor frío bañaba todo su cuerpo y perdía las fuerzas, desmadejándose.

James se apresuró de nuevo hacia él para sujetarlo y sentarlo, evitando que el peso del cuerpo desmadejado del chico hiciese caer a la menuda pelirroja y a su esposa.

Jennifer rápidamente se acercó a él, alejando delicada pero ágilmente a Lily del chico. Le examinó el pulso y la respiración, luego hizo con su varita un hechizo evaluador sobre él. Se giró, hizo aparecer con su varita agua fría con poción tranquilizante en un vaso y se lo acercó a los labios, lastimándoselos al contacto. Pero Harry no se quejó pues no tenía casi sensibilidad en su cuerpo.

—Bebe Marte —le pidió en voz lenta y pausada mientras le vertía un poco hacia la boca, retirando el vaso al verlo atorarse—. Está bien, tranquilo, bébela, te hará sentir mejor —le dijo acercándole de nuevo el vaso a la boca, sonriendo al ver la mano temblorosa del chico tocar la de ella y acompañar el movimiento hasta su boca. Había reaccionado—. Eso es. Despacio.

—¿Qué me diste? —le preguntó Harry después de tomarse todo el vaso, sintiéndose muy sereno, casi adormilado, pero casi incapaz de moverse, como si el cuerpo le pesase toneladas.

—Agua fría con poción tranquilizante. Te sientes muy débil es por el estado de tensión nerviosa extrema en el que estabas —Al verlo asentir moviendo la cabeza irregularmente comprendió que no se sostendría en la silla—. James y yo te llevaremos a la cama.

—No quiero molestar. —musitó sin fuerzas.

—Tranquilo Marte. Yo te acompañaré hasta que estés mejor. —le dijo Ginny con la voz más serena que logró poner, aunque en sus ojos brillaba una lágrima retenida en sus pestañas, angustiada por él.

—Cálmate amigo. Tu novia estará contigo, ya la oíste. —le dijo James en un tono suave y paternal, mirándolo preocupado al sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos.

Al ver a Sirius frente a él, al otro lado del chico, asintió. Pasando cada uno de ellos un brazo del chico por encima de sus hombros lo levantaron con cuidado, mirándolo preocupados al notar que el chico ni siquiera apoyaba los pies en el piso y sentir la temperatura tan alta en su cuerpo.

Jennifer, que había denegado a la pregunta muda de James con su varita en la mano, de nuevo negó a la misma pregunta de Lily. Sin saber qué les había pasado cuando resultaron quemados y porqué el chico había tenido esa reacción era mejor no usar hechizos con él, ni siquiera uno sencillo para hacerlo flotar.

Lo llevaron entre los dos Merodeadores al cuarto, acompañados de Ginny, Lily y Jennifer. La menuda pelirroja le hablaba a Harry sobre el camino, contaba los escalones y le describía de nuevo el cuarto, intentando distraerlo, pero se calló la boca al ver la cabeza del chico caer hacia delante empezando a sollozar. James y Sirius se detuvieron de inmediato preocupados. Jennifer lo examinó rápidamente y Lily abrazó asustada a la menuda pelirroja.

—Se ha desmayado, pero está bien —les aclaró Jennifer luego de soltar el aire retenido mientras lo evaluaba—. Tranquila Venus, con un par de horas de reposo se recuperará. —le dijo con cariño mientras sus dos amigos recostaban al chico en la cama.

—Señor Potter, yo no quiero faltarle el respeto a su casa pero… ¿Puedo quedarme al lado de él?

—Claro que sí, Venus —le respondió James en tono suave, arrepintiéndose por haber asustado a los chicos con sus palabras—. Entiendo que estés preocupada por él pero puedes estar tranquila. Jennifer cuidará que se recupere pronto. Ven. —la llevó a la cama junto al chico y la sentó en una silla junto a él.

James se alejó hacia la puerta del cuarto, donde lo esperaban Lily, Sirius y Jennifer, saliendo al pasillo a hablar en voz baja. Allí se les unieron Remus y Frank.

—Estoy segura que el oírlos a ustedes dos regañarlos fue lo que le produjo esa reacción —les dijo Jennifer—. Es posible que le haya desatado una ola de recuerdos y eso lo hizo entrar en un estado de bloqueo por tensión nerviosa extrema.

—Le avisaré a Albus para que Madam Pomfrey venga. —afirmó Lily preocupada.

—Espera. Ya la crisis pasó. Dormirá un rato mientras su cuerpo se recupera del fuerte estado de tensión. Cuando despierte veremos si necesita que Madam Pomfrey o un medimago lo vea. Por ahora lo que necesita es reposo.

—No debí tratarlos así —expuso James arrepentido—. Es que esta situación con ellos me tiene muy nervioso y cuando empezaron a hablar de ir a batallas… —Se sacudió el cabello, denegó y miró hacia la chica sentada al lado del chico inconsciente en cama—. Es mi culpa que esté así. Tal vez no sea buena idea que ellos estén aquí.

—Cálmate James. Lo que le pasó a Marte no es tu culpa —le contradijo Jennifer mirándolo con cariño, agregando al ver la cara de su amiga—: Tampoco tuya, Lily. Papá confía en los dos, por eso los trajo aquí. No sabemos quiénes son o qué han vivido, pero vista las reacciones anteriores de Diana y ahora la de Marte supongo que nada fácil. Están muy nerviosos, nos han contado muchas cosas discutiendo incluso entre ellos. Diana y Marte son muy impulsivos según lo que dijo Gea, y lo que hemos visto parece ratificarlo. Tenemos que ser pacientes con ellos y no preguntarles nada sobre su identidad o su pasado por unos días.

Los cinco que la escuchaban atentamente asintieron.

—¿Cómo están los otros? — le preguntó Jennifer a su esposo.

—Asustados, especialmente Diana, Gea y Urano. Angelica y Alice intentaban calmarlos cuando nos vinimos.

—Volvamos al comedor —decidió Jennifer preocupada por los otros chicos—. Wykers.

—¿La señora Jennifer llamó a Wykers? —le preguntó con su voz aguda el elfo, que apareció casi de inmediato.

—Sí. Por favor quédate con los dos y avísame de inmediato si alguno de ellos necesita algo.

—Sí señora Jennifer. —confirmó el elfo la aceptación de su petición como si de una orden se tratase, entrando seguidamente a la habitación.

* * *

—Tranquila Gea —le susurró Sirius al oído al sentirla respirar agitada, reteniéndola por la cintura para que no se levantase como intentaba—. Jennifer está con Marte. Ella es muy buena en medimagia aunque aún no se haya graduado.

—¿Qué tiene Marte? ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó desesperada, pero con la voz apenas más alta que un murmullo.

—No lo sé, pero Jennifer le está dando a beber algo. La veo tranquila. Estoy seguro que no es nada serio. Cálmate. —le respondió al oído, en voz pausada, con un tono tranquilizante.

—Por favor ayúdalos, Sirius. —le suplicó Hermione en voz baja.

—¿Te quedarás quieta e intentarás tranquilizarte?

Hermione asintió rápidamente.

—Está bien. Voy con ellos. Tranquila.

Hermione lo escuchó levantarse y desplazarse hacia el punto en que se oía la voz de Harry, débil, y la de Jennifer explicándole que le había dado poción tranquilizante. Entonces estaba en lo cierto, su amigo había entrado en un estado de tensión muy fuerte. Por lo que escuchaba había salido de ese estado y lo llevaban a la cama. Se sentía tan inútil para ayudarlo en ese momento. Denegó frustrada y sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar, lo cual empezó a hacer cuando escuchó que lo llevaban fuera del comedor. _"¿Por qué tiene que pasar Harry por esta situación?"_.

* * *

—Tranquilo Urano —le dijo en voz baja Remus a Ron, reteniéndolo con dificultad—. Mi esposa ya está con él.

—¿Pero qué tiene? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, aterrado.

—No lo sé, pero Jennifer ya le está dando a tomar algo. Confía en ella. Pronto tu amigo estará bien. —le respondió en el mismo tono.

—Quiero ir con él, ayudarlo de alguna manera. ¿Qué tienes amigo? —intentó una vez más soltarse del agarre de Remus, desesperado.

—Cálmate Urano. Poniéndote así no lo ayudas.

En ese momento Ron escuchó la voz de Harry. Se quedó muy quieto, atento.

—¿Poción tranquilizante? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Creo que ha sufrido un fuerte ataque nervioso. —le respondió Remus.

—¿Estará bien si es eso? —preguntó de nuevo Ron, empezando a entender lo que le había pasado a Harry.

—Claro que sí, tranquilo. Con reposar un rato estará bien.

—¿Podría ir con ellos y ver que esté bien?

—¿Te quedarás quieto y harás un esfuerzo por calmarte?

—Lo que usted diga, pero por favor ayude a mi amigo.

—No te preocupes, voy con ellos. Volveré con buenas noticias, ya verás.

Cuando Remus estaba abriendo la puerta, con Frank llegando a su lado, se detuvieron y se giraron a mirar a los chicos. Hermione había empezado a llorar. Jessica y Luna se sentaban a su lado para intentar calmarla, mientras Fred y Neville hacían otro tanto con Ron, que tanteaba con sus manos sobre la mesa en dirección a su novia. Alice se aproximaba rápidamente a ellos, mientras Angelica abrazaba a Angela contra su cuerpo y la empezaba a arrullar con una canción infantil, intentando calmarla. George le acariciaba la espalda a su novia con cariño, mirándola muy asustado.

Remus y Frank se miraron, tragaron saliva y salieron corriendo hacia el primer piso. Necesitarían la ayuda de Jennifer con los otros chicos.

* * *

Angela, que se había asustado al oír que Harry no le respondía a Ginny, había usado su don de Percibir los Pensamientos sobre él viéndose arrastrada por los recuerdos del chico. Era incapaz de salir ni mucho menos de sacarlo, hasta que la voz de Lily con tono maternal y preocupado la sacó a ella y lo hizo reaccionar a él.

Angelica se preocupó al sentirla agitada y ver el estado del chico, pero al ver a su gemela atendiéndolo a él se centró en ella.

—Tranquila Diana, tu amigo estará bien en unos minutos.

—No si… no se… calma. —le respondió agitada, en voz apenas audible.

—Jennifer está atendiéndolo. Marte estará bien —le insistió George, nervioso por el estado de los dos—. Cálmate mi amor.

—Pero… —se detuvo al oír la voz de su tía, quedándose muy quieta y atenta, agudizando su oído. Lo escuchó beber algo, soltando un poco la tensión al oírlo hablar aunque todavía estaba preocupada por la debilidad de su voz. Se llevó la mano derecha hacia la cabeza y la izquierda hacia su pecho, se sentía mareada, el dolor de cabeza volvía con mucha intensidad sumándosele ahora el de los pulmones.

Angelica la abrazó contra su pecho, preocupada, empezando a arrullarla al oír a la castaña llorar y sentir que la chica de pelo negro empezaba a sollozar de manera entrecortada, con su respiración demasiado irregular. Si no se calmaba la chica pronto la crisis respiratoria la ahogaría. Sintió que se tranquilizaba un poco al oírla cantar, pero la fiebre en la chica era alta de nuevo.

—Toma Diana. —le dio a beber con cuidado George un vaso de poción para los pulmones, que su cuñada había sacado del maletín de medimagia de Ginny, pensando en que debería portar desde ese día algunos en sus bolsillos a pesar de sus quemaduras.

* * *

Cuando Jennifer, Lily, Remus, James, Sirius y Frank entraron a la cocina se consiguieron a Alice, Luna, Fred, George y Neville mirando muy preocupados a Angela, Hermione y Ron, pues su estado de agitación les había disparado la fiebre. La chica de pelo negro respiraba un poco irregular aún, aunque parecía adormilada en brazos de Angelica que la arrullaba. Jessica le estaba cambiando el vendaje de los ojos a la castaña.

—¿Cómo está Marte? —les preguntó Jessica preocupada apenas los vio entrar.

—Se ha quedado dormido. Está bien, no se preocupen. Descansará al menos dos horas —le respondió Jennifer—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Diana?

—Mis ojos. —le respondió Angela en un susurro apenas audible.

—Ya te los reviso, tranquila. —le dijo con dulzura, sentándose junto a ella.

Después de curarle de nuevo los ojos a Angela, mientras Jessica se los curaba a Ron, les dieron poción para la fiebre a ellos tres y poción tranquilizante a Jessica, Luna, Hermione, Fred, George, Ron y Neville, adormilándose Angela por su malestar.

Los subieron al cuarto en el que estaba Harry, durmiendo los cuatro que no podían ver mientras le daban poción también a Ginny y los seis chicos que podían ver se quedaban a velar el sueño de sus compañeros, a quienes la fiebre y la tensión nerviosa los había debilitado mucho, con la compañía de las cuatro parejas que le habían avisado al director lo ocurrido.

Cuando vieron a Harry removerse inquieto, dos horas más tarde, Ginny, Jessica y Jennifer se le acercaron de inmediato.

—Tranquilo Marte. Todo está bien. —le dijo Jennifer con voz dulce.

—¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? —le preguntó preocupada Ginny.

—Un poco aturdido y siento el cuerpo pesado —le respondió en voz pausada, mientras intentaba ubicarse y recordar lo ocurrido. _"¿Qué pasó antes de… dormirme?"_. Pasados unos minutos recordó lo sucedido—. Yo… Lamento haberme comportado de la manera en que lo hice, Jennifer. Me gustaría disculparme con James y con Lily.

—No te preocupes por eso, Marte. —lo tranquilizó Lily con tono cariñoso.

—Lo realmente importante es tu salud. —agregó James en un tono de voz preocupado.

—¿Qué recuerdas de lo que te ocurrió, Marte? —le preguntó Jennifer.

—Cuando James y Lily nos regañaron, una multitud de imágenes y sensaciones vinieron a mi mente. De forma muy rápida cambiaban de una a otra. No… no logro recordar ninguna con claridad —le respondió Harry con voz pausada—. Creo que había otro chico, casi de mi edad. No estoy seguro —Su tono era cada vez más bajo—. Me duele la cabeza.

—No te esfuerces en recordar justo ahora —le indicó Jennifer, intentando con su tono de voz tranquilizarlo—. Lo que te ha ocurrido es tanto producto del ataque que sufrieron los diez como de la tensión nerviosa que han estado viviendo. Por eso Madam Pomfrey había indicado que tomasen poción tranquilizante. Es indispensable para que puedan recuperarse que permanezcan tranquilos.

Harry asintió levemente.

—Lamento haber provocado esto, Marte. —se disculpó Angela desde la cama en que dormía Neville en ese cuarto, con tono arrepentido.

—No es sólo tu culpa, Diana —intervino Ginny mirando a su novio preocupada, acariciándole la cabeza vendada—. No debimos secundarlos a ustedes dos en la conversación sobre los entrenamientos y el ir a los ataques.

—Tranquilos chicos, ustedes no sabían lo que se suscitaría y nosotros tampoco —les dijo Remus conciliador, mirando a su esposa y luego a ellos—. No hablemos más de esos dos temas hasta que estén recuperados.

—Mientras eso ocurre, pueden sus seis amigos leerles algo aquí en los cuartos hasta que se recuperen para bajar a la biblioteca. —les propuso James, sonriendo al ver a Ginny asentir en su dirección con los ojos brillando con agradecimiento.

—¿Podríamos acompañarlos mientras ustedes practican? —preguntó Harry.

—En unos días, cuando se les haya quitado la fiebre y estén más recuperados. —aceptó James a pesar de las negativas de Lily, Jennifer, Sirius y Frank, las dos primeras preocupadas por la salud de ellos, los otros dos desconfiando de su insistencia.

—Gracias James. —le agradeció Harry sonriente, pensando que le hubiese gustado decirle papá.

—Los elfos nos traerán algo de merendar y luego los diez se acostarán en sus camas, las chicas en su cuarto. —indicó Lily, un poco molesta con su esposo por contrariarla.

James se acercó a Harry para ayudarlo a incorporarse hasta que quedase sentado, sonriéndole dulcemente a su esposa para tranquilizarla.

Frank asistió a Angela, denegando pues no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su amigo. Frunció el ceño al sentir la fiebre que tenía la chica. Aún no lograba asimilar la situación en que se encontraban los diez chicos, a pesar que Angelica, Lily, Remus y James habían salido con Alice y con él al pasillo para contarles todo lo ocurrido desde el sábado en la noche, a excepción de su conversación con el director sobre los Dunedains, mientras Jennifer y Sirius se quedaban en el cuarto con los chicos.

El profesor Dumbledore llegó con Madam Pomfrey cuando estaban terminando de merendar. La enfermera examinó a los chicos y ratificó el dictamen de Jennifer sobre lo ocurrido a Harry, incrementando la dosis de poción tranquilizante que debían tomar los nueve después de cada comida: un cuarto de vaso para Jessica, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Fred y George, mientras les tocaba medio vaso a Harry, Hermione y Ron.

El director habló con los dieciocho sobre lo ocurrido después que la enfermera se retirase al colegio, pues tenía muchos pacientes debido a un brote gripal generado por una broma de un grupo de imitadores de los Merodeadores. Aprobó lo dicho por James al grupo sobre la presencia de los chicos mientras los otros practicaban, pero puso dos condiciones que los diez chicos aceptaron a regañadientes, especialmente por la segunda.

La primera era que eso sólo ocurriría cuando los diez dejasen de tener fiebre y sólo si Jennifer consentía en ello, ya que desde ese día ella sería la encargada de la salud de ellos como les informó el director antes que Madam Pomfrey se fuese. Ante esto Angela le borró el recuerdo de sus rostros a la enfermera cuando iba de salida, de lo que se percató el director mirándola ceñudo pero sin decirle nada.

La segunda condición era que los diez le entregarían sus varitas a James antes de iniciar la práctica, para evitar que se viesen tentados a intervenir, devolviéndoselas sólo al finalizar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, luego que el director durmiese a Angela con el hechizo, les dieron poción para dormir sin soñar a los otros nueve chicos. Una vez dormidos, Dotty y Wykers se quedaron a vigilar en cada cuarto que la fiebre no les volviese a subir, mientras los ocho ex alumnos Gryffindors se reunían con el líder de la O.D.F. en la biblioteca.

—Quiero que me cuenten con lujo de detalles lo visto y oído desde que me fui al colegio. —les pidió muy serio.

Entre los ocho le relataron al director todo lo ocurrido durante el almuerzo inconcluso, comentando lo dicho por Angela sobre el orfanato, lo hablado por los chicos sobre las batallas y la reacción de Harry ante los regaños de Lily y James.

—Debemos hacer lo posible por mantenerlos al margen de la guerra, lo cual no será sencillo por lo que me han dicho y lo que vimos antes del almuerzo —comentó muy serio—. No sólo convocaron patronus fuertes y corpóreos, manteniéndolos un tiempo considerable, sino que saben comunicarse con ellos como yo les he estado enseñando a ustedes. Si a eso le sumamos su interés en practicar hechizos de defensa con ustedes, las heridas recientes y lo que nos dijeron sobre un enfrentamiento con enmascarados… —Suspiró y denegó—. Son muy jóvenes la mayoría, esto no es normal.

—Lo que dijeron de venir del futuro… ¿Es posible? —le preguntó Frank tenso y desconfiado.

—Sí, me temo que es posible. —le respondió el director.

—En ese caso… No es muy alentador que chicos tan jóvenes, que en su mayoría ni siquiera han terminado sus estudios, parezcan estar involucrados en una guerra. —comentó Alice cabizbaja y triste.

—Cada decisión que tomamos en nuestras vidas, por muy pequeña e insignificante que nos parezca en su momento, afecta a todos los seres vivos, definiendo entre todos los posibles futuros siguientes aquél que se convertirá pronto en presente —les dijo con voz profunda, pausada y seria Albus Dumbledore, meditando cada palabra antes de decirla—. Es por esto que los que tienen el don de ver el futuro algunas veces vaticinan cosas que sí ocurren luego y otras veces no, pues depende de cuál posible futuro logren percibir y las decisiones de cuantas personas lleven a que se cumpla o no.

Inspiró profundamente y se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos, pensativo. Miró a sus hijas y los seis amigos de ellas, preocupado. Recordaba claramente su entrenamiento en uno de los dones que compartía con su hija rebelde (viajar en el tiempo), sus reflexiones sobre los chicos en la enfermería, lo dicho por la menuda pelirroja y lo que le habían contado que dijo la chica que se hacía llamar Gea, además de lo hablado con el anciano jefe del consejo Dunedain. Decidido continuó.

—Existen algunas formas de viajar en el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando ha sido hecho han ocurrido incidentes graves que han puesto en peligro la vida de una o varias personas. Por esta razón se han establecido algunas reglas para hacerlo, con el fin de evitar que el curso de los acontecimientos sea alterado.

»Existen varios peligros. Una persona que viaje al pasado puede alterar las cosas al punto de matar a sus padres, evitar su propio nacimiento, matarse a si misma, volverse loca al no asimilar su pasado su existencia futura o muchas otras posibilidades, alterando de cualquier manera el propio presente desde el cual viajó al pasado, creando una irregularidad en el continuo espacio tiempo que puede afectar a esa única persona y su grupo de allegados, o a un grupo muy grande de seres humanos.

»Sólo alguien a quien le ha sido explicado con detalle estos riesgos se le permite el acceder a los medios mágicos para hacer este tipo de viajes en el tiempo, recomendándose siempre que se retrocedan solamente horas o días, donde las variables a manejar sean limitadas para evitar los peligros que les he mencionado.

Detuvo su mirada en Angelica, que lo miraba tensa y preocupada. Sabía qué la estaba preocupando desde que habían hablado sobre aquellos chicos, pero era muy peligroso intentar conseguir la respuesta a esa pregunta. Suspiró y decidió terminar su exposición.

—Viajar hacia el futuro entraña el peligro de tomar decisiones en el presente del cual se parte basándose en lo visto u oído en aquél que se ha visitado, sin conocer las otras posibles alternativas de futuro, por lo que se pueden cometer graves errores. Por ello no se recomienda utilizar medios mágicos para viajar a futuros distantes, que tal vez se vean alterados de maneras irreconocibles —Suspiró nuevamente y continuó—. Lo que es seguro es que una persona o comunidad que deba vivir un determinado tipo de experiencias para madurar las vivirá, aunque existen muchas posibles variantes en los detalles los acontecimientos principales para una determinada situación siempre se producirán, de una u otra manera.

Los ocho se quedaron en un tenso y profundo silencio, mirándolo, intentando siete de ellos asimilar lo dicho por su ex profesor, líder y en el caso de una de ellos, padre, especialmente Alice y Frank que no habían pensado en esa posibilidad como cierta.

Mientras tanto su hija rebelde lo observaba interrogante. Había revelado lo más importante de la enseñanza Dunedain sobre el don de viajar en el tiempo, sin revelar la fuente de ese conocimiento ni la existencia de esa capacidad en los de su raza. _"Esto debe haber sido autorizado por Mithrandir, debido a la presencia en nuestro tiempo de esos diez chicos… ¿Por qué?"_, se preguntó inquieta Angelica.

—Por las reacciones de los chicos en la enfermería al oírnos hablar a Poppy y a mí, la conversación que sostuve con ellos en mi oficina antes de traerlos aquí y los comentarios de la pelirroja y la castaña en estos días, además de sus intentos por evitar el contacto con otras personas, estoy seguro que los diez conocen los peligros de viajar en el tiempo —Se detuvo mirándolos analíticamente, deteniendo su mirada durante algunos minutos en los Longbottom—. Estoy casi seguro que son de nuestro futuro, pero eso puede implicar días, meses o años de diferencia, eso no lo sabemos.

—Y no creo que nos respondan con sinceridad si les preguntamos. —completó Frank, luego que el director permaneciese en silencio unos minutos, suspirando al oírlo.

—Estoy seguro que no nos responderán a eso con la verdad si los interrogamos.

—El hecho que hayan conjurado unos protectores tan buenos es un punto a su favor. —comentó Lily.

—Pero las cicatrices y heridas son un punto en contra. —opinó Sirius.

—Su insistencia en participar en prácticas de defensa y la convicción con que hablaron de ir a las batallas tienen dos interpretaciones igualmente posibles. —dijo Remus, expresando en voz alta lo que estaba pensando sin darse cuenta.

—¿Y cuáles son, Remus? —le preguntó Angelica. Sonrió al ver a su cuñado sobresaltarse y mirarlos con los ojos muy abiertos para luego suspirar, por lo que comprendió que no se los había dicho a ellos sino que pensaba.

—La primera es que pueden querer estudiar nuestros movimientos buscando puntos débiles para atacarnos durante una batalla, si están relacionados con los mortífagos en este u otro tiempo —levantó las manos para evitar que Lily y Jennifer lo contradijesen, o que Sirius cantase victoria por convencerlo—. La otra posibilidad es que hayan decidido ayudarnos a mejorar en defensa e incluso querer participar en batallas, para combatir a los mortífagos como ya lo han hecho porque en su tiempo se hayan visto obligados de alguna manera a defenderse, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes.

Las ocho personas que lo escuchaban se quedaron callados y muy serios, pensativos, preocupados. Siete de ellos pensaban que tenía mucha razón en su exposición. _"Pero dos motivaciones tan opuestas… ¿Cómo manejar esa situación?"_, se preguntó Frank preocupado.

—Lo que es seguro, después de la crisis de Diana ayer y la de Marte hoy, es que su salud está bastante resentida —opinó muy serio James, mirando a Jennifer inquieto, continuando al verla asentir seria—. Hemos visto en cuatro de ellos las quemaduras en sus párpados, los ojos lastimados y su fiebre subir cuando se ven alterados.

»Nos hemos comprometido con Albus y con ellos en ayudarlos y eso haremos. Estarán aquí hasta que recuperen su salud. Mientras tanto investigaremos por nuestra cuenta sobre ellos con los datos que ya tenemos y lo que se les llegue a escapar durante su estancia aquí. Pero no les haremos preguntas e intentaremos evitar que hablen sobre temas que los pongan tensos y les puedan provocar una recaída. Sólo cuando se recuperen hablaremos de nuevo con ellos sobre qué lado están y decidiremos qué hacer con ellos.

—Les dijiste que podrían acompañarnos mientras practicáramos. ¿Qué haremos si están aliados con mortífagos? —cuestionó Sirius serio.

—Tendremos que averiguar de qué lado están con los seis que están mejor de salud antes que los otros cuatro se restablezcan. —le respondió James con una sonrisa segura, haciéndoles comprender a todos que ya tenía un plan.

—Tengan mucho cuidado. Si sospechan podrían huir. —les dijo muy serio el director, que no había participado hasta ese momento en el debate, limitándose a escucharlos atentamente y atar cabos.

Estaba casi seguro que los chicos no estaban aliados con mortífagos, pues la chica que se hacía llamar Diana le había intentado bloquear el recuerdo de sus rostros, haciéndolos confusos, pero no sus análisis en la enfermería por lo que él sospechaba quiénes eran. _"Si a eso le sumo lo ocurrido desde su llegada a esta casa… Las ocho personas que están conmigo serían las últimas que esos chicos lastimarían, además de los Prewett, los Weasley y los Lovegood. Pero no puedo decírselos a los miembros de estas familias. Por alguna razón los chicos guardan silencio y yo respetaré eso"_.

Los ocho asintieron, cruzando rápidamente miradas entre ellos. James había decidido que averiguarían sobre los sitios a los que los chicos habían dicho que irían y los seguirían si hacían cualquier movimiento fuera de la casa, pues sospechaba que intentarían verificar los lugares si era cierto que no estaban relacionados con mortífagos, o contactarlos si eran novatos del grupo de Voldemort. También había decidido no decirle al director pues sospechaba que él les ocultaba algo. Confiaba demasiado en aquellos chicos con la escasa información que tenían.

—No te preocupes Albus, seremos sutiles. —le aseguró James con la misma sonrisa.

—Cuando nos confirmen una información sobre mortífagos en la zona de Wiltshire a Alastor o a mí nos reuniremos los de La Orden del Fénix aquí. Yo les avisaré con antelación para que los chicos se queden en las habitaciones. Alice y Lily, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Nosotros hemos… conversado después que te marchaste, Albus —replicó Frank mirando de reojo a su esposa y a la pelirroja, suspirando al ver que lo miraban fijamente—. Vamos a entrenar todos los días desde hoy para mejorar en los patronus y las defensas, porque ellas… —le empezó a explicar, pero se detuvo. Bajó la cabeza y denegó. Aún no estaba convencido.

—Las dos seguirán participando en las batallas, Albus. —completó James con la resignación trasluciendo en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

—Ya veo —respondió el director mirando con un brillo de picardía a los dos hombres, aunque se sentía preocupado por las dos mujeres—. Alastor y yo vendremos eventualmente a practicar con ustedes. Pero quiero que quede claro que en caso de aparecer dementores de nuevo en una confrontación, si no estamos en condiciones como grupo de alejarlos, ustedes dos saldrán de allí de inmediato —ordenó muy firme señalando a Lily y a Alice, añadiendo rápidamente al ver a la pelirroja abrir la boca para protestar—: Y es una orden, señora Potter. No permitiré que las criaturas que vienen en camino se vean afectadas por su insistencia en permanecer allí.

—¿Si los podemos contrarrestar nos quedamos? —preguntó Lily desafiante.

—Sí, pero sólo en ese caso —aceptó el director mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando del brillo de decisión en su mirada—. Angelica y Remus, me ha informado Alastor que está gratamente impresionado por sus avances hasta ahora —Al ver que los dos enarcaban las cejas sonrió levemente—. El trabajo de investigación que hicieron sobre Defensa contra Criaturas Mágicas lo ha dejado sorprendido —Amplió su sonrisa cuando los dos entrecerraron los ojos—. Es por esa razón que ha decidido que en esa área su formación es completa y pasará ahora a Defensa Superior, por lo que su horario será ahora un poco… diferente.

—¿Qué tan "diferente" papá? —preguntó Angelica desconfiada.

—Todas las mañanas les avisará si entrenan ese día con él, indicándoles de ser así un sitio y una hora diferente al que ir y allí deberán defenderse de lo que Alastor les tendrá preparado. —Levantó las manos para acallar las protestas de su rebelde hija.

Mientras tanto Remus retenía la respiración, Jennifer le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo, Lily, Alice, James, Frank y Sirius los miraban casi con compasión y denegaban. Los había atormentado con algo similar en los últimos dos meses en la academia, haciendo a varios de sus compañeros repetir el curso.

—Además deberán estar en "alerta permanente". —agregó el director.

—¿Qué significa eso, Albus? —se atrevió a preguntar Remus.

—Sólo me dijo que les comunicase que les dará tres días de descanso porque después no tendrán un horario fijo, sino que su entrenamiento dependerá de los avances de ustedes dos y del tiempo que él les pueda dedicar con lo limitado que lo tiene entre el Ministerio y la,,,,,,y bien al estar en La Orden del Fénix, por lo que ha preparado un "entrenamiento adecuado".

Los ocho tragaron saliva al imaginarse lo que se le podría ocurrir a Alastor Moody como "entrenamiento adecuado".

—Bien. Debo volver al colegio. Tengo un castigo que imponer al grupo de imitadores de los Merodeadores —Sonrió al ver a sus tres ex alumnos moverse incómodos en las sillas—. Si se presenta cualquier eventualidad con los chicos avísenme de inmediato.

—Así lo haremos. —afirmó James nervioso, lanzando miradas eventuales a su esposa. Sospechaba del brillo en sus esmeraldas que algo tramaba.

James y sus siete amigos, luego que el director se marchase, subieron a practicar un rato en el cuarto del último piso y explicarles el auror de lentes el plan que había pensado respecto a sus "huéspedes". A la hora de la cena, de acuerdo al plan trazado por él, llevaron a los diez chicos con cuidado al comedor comentando con ellos sobre lo que les habían contado la enfermera y el director de la broma hecha por los imitadores de los Merodeadores. James y Sirius les explicaban la razón por la cual la consideraban ineficaz, mientras Lily los regañaba.

Sutilmente los fueron involucrando con preguntas al aire en la conversación sobre bromas y quidditch en el colegio. Notaron que Ginny, Angela, Harry, Fred y George parecían muy interesados en las bromas, especialmente los dos últimos que les hacían observaciones sobre cómo hacerlas más eficaces mientras Hermione se unía a Lily en sus regaños. Ron se unía activamente a la conversación cuando se trataba de quidditch. Neville habló un rato con Jennifer sobre plantas de uso medicinal, con algunas "exóticas" participaciones de Luna y algunas muy puntuales de Jessica.

Luego de darles el tratamiento indicado por Madam Pomfrey los acostaron a dormir, bajaron a la sala a despedir a los Longbottom y subieron de nuevo a los cuartos de los chicos, verificando que no habían puesto bloqueos a las puertas. Lily y Jennifer tuvieron que alejar de allí a Angelica y Sirius a punta de varita, que querían aprovechar de quitarles los vendajes y ver sus rostros, mientras Remus y James permanecían neutrales en un primer momento uniéndose luego a sus parejas.

Durante los siguientes tres días Angelica y Remus se quedaron en la casa con los chicos, compartiendo con ellos las prácticas que Angela les daba a Hermione, Ron y Harry para que se desenvolviesen sin ver. Notaron que los diez chicos estaban muy compenetrados y estaban acostumbrados a seguir instrucciones de la chica de pelo negro, lo que les hacía sospechar que era ella quien entrenaba a los otros en lo referente al conocimiento Dunedain. Estas prácticas por casi toda la casa, con permiso de James, eran combinadas con lecturas en la biblioteca y descansos, de los cuales estaban muy pendientes Jessica, Fred y George, así como del cumplimiento del tratamiento por parte de sus compañeros.

Se les hizo evidente que los chicos no les habían mentido en cuanto a las predilecciones de cada uno, las cuales afloraban durante las conversaciones en las comidas. También notaron que el castaño parecía ponerse muy nervioso pero alegre cada vez que iban allí los Longbottom, mientras el pelinegro tenía reacciones similares con Lily y James, así como la chica de pelo negro y la de ojos miel con Angelica, Jennifer, Sirius y Remus.

El viernes los chicos se quedaron solos con los cuatro elfos, obligando Jessica, Fred y George a los otros siete a permanecer en cama, leyéndoles en el cuarto de los chicos. Practicaron el desenvolverse los tres inseguros por su ceguera sólo dos horas en la mañana, acompañándolos más tranquila Lily en las dos horas de práctica en la tarde después que Idun le contase aquello. Sonrió al ver que Hermione, Ron y Harry ya se movían con relativa facilidad.

A final de tarde llegaron Angelica y Remus agotados y malhumorados. Subieron a practicar con sus amigos mientras los elfos vigilaban a los chicos, bajando los ocho a buscarlos para cenar después de ducharse y cambiarse. Los Longbottom también tenían una habitación donde quedarse si así lo deseaban y podían, lo cual era casi imposible por la mamá de Frank.

En la cena Angela, Jessica, Harry, Ginny, Fred y George se unieron a los esfuerzos de Jennifer y Sirius para alegrar a Angelica y Remus, haciendo algunas bromas con la comida entre los seis, logrando que al final de la comida ya estuviesen distendidos.

Lily, Jennifer y Alice sonreían al verlos, mientras James, Sirius y Frank se miraban esporádicamente interrogantes aunque disimulaban muy bien para que los demás no se diesen cuenta. Detallaron que Hermione parecía estar muy tensa por aquello, mientras Luna, Neville y Ron no participaban casi, luciendo nerviosos.

Luego de la cena los subieron al cuarto de los chicos. Jennifer, Jessica y Ginny les curaron los ojos, manos y brazos, saliendo luego la primera para que las dos chicas les curasen los rostros a los ocho y entre ellas, entrando luego al ellas avisarle para verificar que los chicos se tomasen el tratamiento mientras las chicas iban a su cuarto a cambiarse, esperando por ella para tomarse las pociones y acostarse a dormir, como ya era rutina en las noches.

Después de dejarlos dormidos bajaron los ocho a la biblioteca. Allí conversaron sobre lo averiguado hasta el momento sobre los chicos, que era muy poco, intercambiando ideas y definiendo planes a seguir. Los Longbottom se despidieron luego para ir a su casa, pues la señora Augusta Longbottom estaba un poco tensa por las últimas tardanzas de ellos en llegar a su casa, donde ella les esperaba para hablar un rato con ellos y verificar que su nuera y su hijo estaban bien antes de irse a su casa a descansar.

Los Potter, los Lupin y los Black subieron a sus habitaciones, cada día más intrigados por aquellos diez chicos.


	3. Sospechas y Encuentros

_Resumen: Compras de dos futuras madres. Una práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que genera tensiones e incógnitas. Los abuelos de Harry. Tensiones entre los chicos que generan sospechas. Búsqueda de ingredientes y primer encuentro con mortífagos del pasado._

_**Sospechas y Encuentros**_

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno los diez chicos hablaron poco, limitándose a responderles preguntas. Sus seis acompañantes se preocuparon al notarlo. Cuando estaban terminando de comer una de las Protectoras explotó.

—¿Qué harán mientras vamos por las cosas para el bebé? —preguntó Lily en un tono aparentemente despreocupado que no engañó a ninguno de los presentes.

—Como Gea, Urano y yo ya sabemos desplazarnos con seguridad, nos hemos recuperado bastante y no tenemos casi fiebre, pensábamos pedirles permiso para practicar en el cuarto en el que nosotros dormimos, sacando previamente todos los muebles para no dañarlos. —le respondió con sinceridad Harry.

—En ese caso sólo Angelica, Sirius y James me acompañarán a las compras, mientras Jennifer y Remus se quedan con ustedes. —replicó Lily, mirándolo muy seria.

—Nosotros no queremos que cambien sus planes por nosotros. Estaremos bien, sólo practicaremos cosas sencillas, sin prisas. —le planteó Harry en un tono suave y meloso, intentando calmarla y convencerla.

—Entonces se limitarán hoy en la mañana a leer y en la tarde practicarán bajo nuestra supervisión. —le respondió Lily en el mismo tono.

Harry gruñó al oír que su mamá había empleado la misma táctica, mientras sus nueve compañeros contenían la risa con dificultad.

—¿Están de acuerdo? —insistió Lily seria, mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

—Sí. Leeremos en la mañana y practicaremos cuando estén ustedes aquí. —simuló aceptar Harry, con tono de fastidio.

Angelica y Jennifer contuvieron con dificultad la risa al oírlo y ver la picardía en la mirada de su amiga, mientras Remus y Sirius miraron rápidamente a James que parecía dispuesto a transformarse y atacar con su cornamenta al chico.

Las tres parejas se trasladaron media hora más tarde por la chimenea hasta el Caldero Chorreante, vestidos como muggles por indicaciones de Lily a pesar de las protestas de sus acompañantes. Sus amigos se resignaron y la acompañaron sin decir más nada después que les gritase primero por no querer complacerla, soltándose en llanto después, calmándose por los mimos de James. Los diez chicos presenciaron la escena en silencio.

Cuando regresaron los seis, acompañados de los Longbottom, la expresión de alegría de Lily y Alice contrastaba con las seis caras de cansancio, fastidio e inconformidad de sus acompañantes, que venían cargando todos los paquetes.

—¿Cómo lo han pasado, chicos? —les preguntó feliz la pelirroja, con sus esmeraldas brillando con picardía. Sacó las varitas de los diez chicos de su cartera y se las entregó a George, que era el más cercano.

—Perfectamente aburridos en la sala de su casa, Lily. —le gruñó fastidiado Harry.

—¿Consiguieron todo en el Callejón Diagon? —preguntó Angela con curiosidad, deseando desviar la conversación.

Quería evitar que la situación se alterase después de la rabieta de Harry por el asunto de las varitas, la cual explotó apenas ellos se fueron, empeorando cuando Hermione le preguntó bromeando si su cambio de humor también se debía a un embarazo. Sólo Ginny había controlado su explosión temperamental después de eso.

—Allí sólo fuimos unos minutos para saludar a Augusta y Melisa, comprar un par de cositas y lograr que se nos unieran Alice y Frank —le respondió Lily, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al chico—. Hemos buscado algunas cositas en varias tiendas del Londres Muggle.

—¿Pueden hablarme de ellas? —preguntó Angela, como una niña chiquita pidiendo un caramelo, acercándoseles acompañada de un George sonriente.

—Claro que sí. Vamos al cuarto del bebé y mientras las vamos sacando y organizando te contamos. —le respondió Lily haciendo flotar con ayuda de Alice todos los paquetes, pues su esposo y sus amigos estaban sentados mirándolas con expresión de no moverse ni un milímetro dijesen ellas lo que dijesen.

—¿Podemos ir nosotros también? —preguntó Ginny.

—Sígannos. —respondió alegre Lily, enarcando con sorpresa y curiosidad las cejas al ver que el chico de pelo negro se ponía de pie dispuesto a acompañarla, al igual que los otros seis chicos.

James, Sirius y Frank gruñeron inconformes pero se levantaron, seguidos por un resignado Remus que arrastró a Jennifer y a Angelica con algo de dificultad.

Quince minutos más tarde estaban los dieciocho en la habitación que habían destinado para el bebé en el tercer piso, frente a la de los esposos Potter, las dos habitaciones grandes que daban al jardín. Idun y Tyr los acompañaron para ayudarles a acomodar las cosas que habían comprado, luego que Lily y Alice les describían a los cuatro que no podían ver cada una a medida que las sacaban de las bolsas, contándoles dónde las habían comprado y cómo se imaginaban usándolas con sus bebés. Habían comprado cosas que podrían usar desde recién nacidos hasta que tuviesen dos añitos.

Neville y Harry escuchaban atentamente, felices y tristes al mismo tiempo. La abuela del primero conservaba algunas de aquellas cosas, de las cuales el primero sólo pudo disfrutar unas con su mamá, mientras la mayoría su abuela las guardó como un bonito y doloroso recuerdo. El segundo sólo había conseguido algunas cosas en esa casa cuando fue allí por primera vez con sus amigos, así como los restos de otras en el Valle de Godric.

Hermione recordó melancólica la oportunidad en que limpió el desván de la casa con su mamá. Su papá subió a buscarlas a final de tarde, sentándose con ellas a revisar lo que habían guardado de los primeros años de la castaña. A su mente vino el momento en que Harry le dijo "Al menos pudiste compartir con ellos", justo después de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres, apretándose aún más el nudo en su garganta.

Luna miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín, ausente, recordando la única conversación que sostuvo con su mamá sobre sus primeros años. Su novio la tenía abrazada, pero los dos estaban aislados en sus propios pensamientos.

Ginny y Ron abrazaban preocupados a sus parejas, recordando la menor la oportunidad en que su mamá les mostró sus "tesoros" a ella, Fleur, Abby, Penélope, Jessica, Angela y Hermione, luego de los matrimonios en diciembre. Ron recordaba sus primeros años, con su mamá regañando a los gemelos y calmándolo a él luego del incidente del peluche, cuidando de los siete con tanto amor maternal. Sentía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Jessica, Angela, Neville y Harry.

Angela escuchaba atenta las explicaciones de Lily y Alice, preguntando detalles, sonriendo. Hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse atenta a lo que ellas decían para no pensar en su infancia, interrogando a la mamá de Neville sobre el cuarto que usaría con su bebé.

George la tenía abrazada con cariño, muy atento a su respiración y reacciones. Recordaba su infancia con un nudo en la garganta al saber que él y sus hermanos tenían a sus padres vivos y habían vivido una infancia feliz, al igual que Hermione y a diferencia de sus compañeros.

Jessica observaba a sus padres mirando aquellas ropitas de bebé con tristeza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Recordaba momentos felices de su mamá con su papá durante los primeros meses del embarazo, de ella con su tía Angelica durante los meses que estuvo con ellas y los vividos luego con los Brown.

Sentía unas terribles ganas de decirle a sus padres que no tuviesen temor de tener hijos, que fuesen felices, que tuviesen muchos, que no confiasen en Peter Pettigrew, cambiando su destino y el de las personas que quería. Pero el abrazo de Fred y el temor de ocasionar un daño peor a lo que habían vivido la frenaban. Miraba eventualmente a su novio, suplicándole con sus ojos que no la dejase decaer, suspirando y volviendo a mirar a quienes también consideraba sus tías hablando sobre las compras que habían hecho para sus bebés.

Jennifer, Angelica, Sirius, James, Remus y Frank sospecharon del estado anímico de los chicos, observándolos atenta y disimuladamente.

—No sabía que existiesen tantas tiendas especializadas en cosas para bebés en el Londres muggle. —comentó con asombro Angela después de una hora, cuando Alice les describió el último saquito, sonriendo al oír la réplica de su mamá.

—Si yo lo hubiese sabido no me hubiese dejado convencer por Lily de "curiosear sólo un poco a ver que conseguía". —protestó Angelica imitando a su amiga.

—En esta oportunidad estoy contigo, hermanita. —la apoyó Jennifer.

—¿Pero de qué se quejan? —cuestionó Alice.

—¿De haber recorrido todo el centro del Londres muggle a pie en sólo una mañana? —preguntó sarcásticamente Sirius.

—Eso es una exageración. —lo contradijo Lily molesta.

—Todos sabemos que normalmente Sirius exagera, pero en esta oportunidad ha dicho algo muy cercano a la verdad. —lo apoyó Remus.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó incrédula la rubia de ojos grises.

—Sé que conseguimos cosas muy lindas para los bebés, mi amor, pero pudimos ir en otra ocasión a la mitad de las tiendas que fuimos hoy. —le dijo Frank con cariño pero muy cansado.

—Pero si nos faltan los muebles y todo lo demás. —replicó Lily mirando asombrada a Remus y a Frank.

—A veces creo que tu entrenamiento con Alastor en la Academia lo desquitas con nosotros. —refunfuñó James.

—La comida está lista, señora Potter. —les avisó Wykers en ese momento de pie en la puerta, evitando su aparición la respuesta airada de Lily.

—Vamos de inmediato. —sonrió la pelirroja con malicia, mirando con sus esmeraldas a James de tal manera que su esposo supo que había conseguido la manera de desquitarse.

Jennifer y Remus se acercaron a Hermione y a Ron. Confirmaron que los dos chicos habían estado muy lejos, perdidos en sus pensamientos, al sobresaltarse cuando les dijeron que los acompañarían al comedor. Los esposos se miraron interrogantes pero no comentaron nada.

James tomó de la mano a su esposa, después de darle un beso en la boca al que ella respondió sonriente. Eso lo hizo sospechar aún más que se traía algo entre manos.

Harry salió del cuarto abrazado de Ginny, caminando tras sus padres que iban sonrientes hablando sobre el bebé en camino. La menuda pelirroja respondió a la pregunta de Lily sobre sus planes con su novio que estaban seguros de querer casarse y tener familia, en cuanto su situación fuese la adecuada para ello. Eso le valió un abrazo más estrecho de Harry que sonreía ilusionado.

Los siguieron Alice y Frank, bromeando ella con Lily sobre "lo flojos que estaban los futuros padres, cansados de una pequeña caminata", riéndose las dos por sus protestas sobre "lo corto de la caminata".

Hermione y Ron caminaban tras ellos, atentos a lo que oían, con un nudo en la garganta pensando en su mejor amigo. Habían dejado a los Lupin hablando con los Black, al oír la voz de Ginny mezclada con la de los Potter.

Angela los siguió callada. No lograba contener ya los recuerdos al oír a sus padres hablar sobre el tiempo que pasaría antes que ellos estuviesen buscando también ropita para bebé, mientras Jennifer hablaba sobre esa posibilidad como algo que tendría que esperar pero llegaría y Remus suspiraba. George la alejó rápidamente de ellos, tanto para evitar que cometiese una imprudencia como para intentar animarla en susurros. Le habló sobre la nueva generación Weasley, deseoso de distraerla.

Jessica sintió como se escapaban de sus ojos un par de lágrimas, justo en el momento en que Fred la alejaba rápidamente de sus padres y la llevaba a alcanzar a Angela y George. Hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse mientras su novio se unía a su gemelo en la charla sobre los pequeños que en el futuro jugarían bromas, negando que sus hijos fuesen unos bromistas. Riñó en broma con su prima por el apoyo de ella a lo que decían los gemelos pelirrojos, intentando los cuatro de esa manera sobreponerse a la tristeza.

Jennifer notó las lágrimas de la chica con los ojos idénticos a su esposo y se calló, mirándola preocupada, instando por señas a su esposo para que les diesen alcance en silencio.

Cuando ya iban a salir del cuarto Sirius se dio cuenta que los otros dos chicos seguían de pie junto a la ventana del cuarto, acercándose a ellos llevando a Angelica de la mano.

—¿Vamos? —les preguntó con cautela, mirándolos interrogante al verlos sobresaltarse y mirarlos nerviosos—. ¿Están bien?

—Sí. —mintieron los dos a coro, caminando en seguida rápidamente hacia la puerta del cuarto para salir de allí.

Angelica y Sirius se miraron interrogándose mutuamente, denegando, siguiéndolos pensativos y preocupados.

En la cocina comieron los dieciocho en silencio. Los diez chicos estaban abstraídos en sus recuerdos, mientras los ocho que los acompañaban los miraban intrigados pues Lily y Alice también notaron durante la comida lo que sus esposos y amigos habían detectado antes.

—Suban a descansar un rato, chicos —les dijo en voz pausada y firme Lily—. Los buscaremos después de recuperarnos de la caminata para que nos acompañen en la práctica de hoy, como les había prometido James.

Los diez chicos sonrieron ampliamente.

—Pero cumpliendo con las condiciones que puso el profesor Dumbledore —agregó rápidamente James—. Por lo menos con la de las varitas.

—¿No podemos practicar entre nosotros? —preguntó Harry en tono suave.

—Alternaremos las dos cosas. —le respondió Alice, sonriendo al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su esposo, las gemelas y los tres Merodeadores.

—Pero nos dirán con antelación lo que ustedes harán antes de empezar —agregó Lily. Sonrió con picardía ante las expresiones de James, Sirius y Frank, que habían cambiado de sorpresa a disgusto—. Y sólo practicarán lo que les autoricemos, incluyendo algunas prácticas con nosotros si así se los pedimos.

—Así lo haremos —aseguró Harry sonriendo feliz. Eso era un gran avance a pesar de las limitaciones en cuanto a las prácticas que ellos podrían hacer—. Gracias.

—Vamos chicos —los apresuró Jennifer al ver el temporal que se avecinaba—. Les revisaré los vendajes de los ojos. Acompáñame Remus.

Angelica arrastró a Sirius fuera del comedor tras los chicos para evitar que interviniese en las discusiones de Alice y Lily con Frank y James.

Cuando tres horas más tarde pasaron buscando a los chicos en los cuartos los tres Merodeadores y Frank lucían enojados, mientras las cuatro Protectoras parecían haber ganado un preciado trofeo.

Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George y Neville los miraron intrigados, evitando el último que su novia preguntase algo al besarla rápidamente en la boca y susurrarle que no dijesen nada. Luna, asombrada inicialmente por el acercamiento de Neville frente a sus padres, sonrió al comprender que no quería oírlos discutir y asintió.

Subieron los diez guiados por sus acompañantes a una de las zonas de la casa en que no habían estado por órdenes de James. La habitación en el último piso que habían dejado para entrenar era en realidad la unión de una grande, dos medianas y una relativamente pequeña, ocupando todo el lateral derecho del pasillo de la casa vista desde la calle, o lo que sería lo mismo frente a las escaleras. Aquello la convertía en un espacio de veintitrés metros de largo por siete de ancho, con cinco puertas de acceso y siete ventanas grandes. Allí sólo había algunos almohadones, veinticuatro sillas, una mesa grande y larga paralela a la pared del fondo y un estante pequeño ubicados en el extremo opuesto a la puerta por la que habían entrado los dieciocho, cerca de la ventana que permitía ver el jardín.

Las Protectoras guiaron a los cuatro chicos que no podían ver para que se familiarizasen con todo, mientras Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred y George miraban las paredes dañadas del cuarto con una sonrisa casi melancólica, lo cual fue notado por cuatro molestos acompañantes.

—¿Cuál es su plan de prácticas? —le preguntó Lily a Harry cuando ya se acercaban de regreso al punto en que los esperaban los seis chicos que podían ver y cuatro disgustados hombres.

—Hechizos para hacer escudos, desarmar, inmovilizar, atar y desmayar al oponente, algunos movimientos defensivos y convocar patronus, usándolos como guías por nuestra ceguera y para transmitir mensajes. —enumeró Harry.

—¿Saben hacer eso con sus protectores? —preguntó asombrada Angelica.

—Sí. ¿Empezamos por ahí? —planteó Harry contento.

—Sí. —contestó feliz Lily.

—Bien. Chicos, dispérsense por la sala en silencio. —les ordenó Harry a sus amigos, que luego de asentir lo obedecieron.

James, Sirius, Remus y Frank automáticamente empuñaron sus varitas y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Vieron a los chicos desplazarse ágilmente por la sala, sin hacer ruido. En ese momento detallaron que los diez usaban zapatos de goma, jeans, camisas de algodón sin botonadura de una sola pieza que cubrían totalmente su torso y antebrazos, terminando su parte inferior dentro de los pantalones, recogidos lo que sobresalía del cabello de las cinco chicas de los vendajes de sus cabezas con tiras de goma que los inmovilizaban.

Pasados cinco minutos todos los chicos estaban detenidos y con sus varitas afuera. Convocaron en silencio a sus protectores los cuatro que no veían casi simultáneamente, lo cual hizo enarcar las cejas a los ocho observadores. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron a Harry, Hermione y Ron desplazarse guiados por sus protectores, sin tropezarse con Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred y George que se comportaban como obstáculos móviles, mientras Angela les hablaba como el blanco a alcanzar moviéndose según le indicaba su protector para alejarse más de ellos y al mismo tiempo no tropezar con los demás. Diez minutos más tarde los diez chicos estaban al fondo de la sala, riéndose abrazados, luego que los cuatro patronus desapareciesen.

—Eso ha sido impresionante, chicos. —los felicitó Jennifer cuando los dieciocho se reunieron en el centro de la sala.

—¿Nos explican cómo se comunican con ellos? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad Alice.

Harry, Neville, Hermione y Ron procedieron de inmediato a explicarles a las Protectoras cómo lo hacían, practicando con ellas.

Angela fingió no haber escuchado los gruñidos de protesta de su papá y sus tíos, acercándose a explicarles y practicar con Sirius. Jessica se le unió a hacerlo con Remus. Los dos las dejaron hacer con el ceño fruncido. Ginny al ver a sus amigas sonrió y se atrevió a intentarlo con James, mientras Luna lo hacía con Frank. Fred y George practicaban con las cuatro frente a los cuatro desconfiados y molestos observadores y luego se unieron a las prácticas de ellas con ellos, cuando los vieron más distendidos.

Treinta minutos más tarde los dieciocho convocaban sus patronus y se enviaban mensajes con ellos exitosamente. El método era básicamente el que les había enseñado Dumbledore, sólo que las explicaciones de los chicos eran sencillas y directas.

—¿Podemos practicar ahora un poco de ataque y defensa? —preguntó Harry con la alegría que sentía delatándose en su tono de voz, pues ya sabía por su protector que su papá y sus tíos estaban menos tensos.

—Pero sólo quince minutos y luego le entregan las varitas a James, se sientan en las sillas al fondo mientras practicamos nosotros para que descansen y luego veremos si practican más o no, según como yo vea su salud. —respondió Jennifer.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry contento—. Sería mejor que ustedes ocho se ubicasen hacia las sillas y la mesa en este momento para saber Gea, Diana, Urano y yo dónde están. Así evitaremos lastimarlos por accidente.

—Muy bien. —aceptó Lily, arrastrando a James hacia ese lado seguidos de Alice, Frank, Jennifer y Remus.

Angelica y Sirius se miraron y denegaron. Se movilizaron hacia el otro lado del cuarto en silencio, con sus varitas empuñadas con determinación. Lily al notarlo quiso advertirles a los chicos, pero su esposo le indicó que guardase silencio señalándole a los chicos que podían ver. Ginny vio el movimiento de los papás de Angela preocupada, pero denegó en dirección a Jessica, Luna, Neville, Fred y George, que asintió de acuerdo con ella. Sospechaban que intentarían desarmarlos y protegerlos si se excedían, sonriendo al pensar la sorpresa que se llevarían si lo intentaban.

—Muy bien chicos. Venus, Gea, Neptuno, Mercurio, Júpiter y Urano en ataque. El blanco seré yo. Electra, Leto y Diana en defensa. Sólo los hechizos que le nombré a Lily. Mi objetivo será alcanzar la puerta por la que entramos, comenzando desde la ventana más cercana a las sillas. Empezamos tan pronto yo dé dos pasos. ¿Preguntas?

—¿Podemos desatar o reanimar a otro de los atacantes para que siga actuando en tu contra? —preguntó Ron.

—Si te da tiempo sí. —sonrió Harry.

Jennifer y Remus al oírlos se miraron alarmados, movilizándose hacia el centro de la habitación pegado cada uno a una de las paredes, en silencio. James y Frank retuvieron a Lily y a Alice, poniéndolas tras ellos y permaneciendo de pie, listos para intervenir. Jessica, Luna, Neville y Fred cuestionaron una vez más a Ginny y George con la mirada, pero al verlos sonreír con picardía asintieron. Si alguno de ellos intentaba intervenir los protegerían los diez.

Harry se desplazó con la varita apuntando al piso hasta la ventana más cercana al punto en que estaban sus padres. Esperó concentrado y atento, dando tiempo a que sus amigos se ubicasen. Tomó aire profundamente y empezó a avanzar siendo atacado por Neville apenas dio los dos pasos que él había indicado como límite.

—_¡Stupefy!_

Harry se había lanzado al piso, rodando mientras lanzaba un hechizo para unir los pies, esquivándose hábilmente Neville y él mutuamente. Luna lanzó un hechizo para atar a su novio mientras el pelinegro avanzaba, siendo atacada por Hermione que intentó quitarle la varita, pero no lo consiguió. Ron atacó a Harry con un hechizo paralizante que le acertó, guiándose por el ruido de la respiración agitada de su amigo, sin embargo Angela lo desarmó y Jessica liberó a Harry, separándose los dos rápidamente para esquivar el ataque de Fred.

Jennifer y Remus seguían muy atentos los movimientos de los chicos, conteniéndose a duras penas de intervenir cuando vieron a Harry, Ron y Angela atacándose entre ellos.

Ron en un movimiento, para atacar a Harry, lanzó un hechizo paralizante en dirección a Jennifer.

—Cuidado. —le gritó la estudiante de medimagia al chico de pelo negro, asustada, no siendo alcanzada ella porque el pelinegro la lanzó al piso protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Harry le hizo señas que guardase silencio y movió con su varita un par de almohadones a un metro del punto en que había escuchado partir el ataque de su amigo, dándole de lleno y tumbándolo al piso. Al oír a Ron quejarse sonrió, le hizo señas a Jennifer que permaneciese en el piso callada y rodó rápidamente lejos de ella, riéndose para desviar la atención de Hermione hacia él y lejos de ella. Angela convocó un escudo protector frente a Remus, evitando que Hermione lo atacase creyendo que era la posición real de Harry al oírlo decir en voz baja:

—Abajo.

Mientras tanto Ginny intentaba desmayar a su novio.

La chica de pelo negro alejó con un empujón a Remus, quitó el escudo y desarmó a Hermione, inmovilizándola totalmente en movimientos consecutivos.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró Angela a Remus acercándose al punto en que suponía había caído.

—Sí. —le respondió mirándola asombrado, en un tono de voz normal.

Angela rápidamente le indicó que guardase silencio con la mano, le sonrió, le hizo señas que se mantuviese agachado y se desplazó hacia el punto en que Harry se defendía de los ataques de Ginny y Ron, mientras Luna contenía a Neville y Jessica a Fred y George. La chica de pelo negro logró desmayar a la menuda pelirroja cuando Harry avanzaba, con Ron tras él, hacia la posición de Angelica que los miraba asustada.

Los dos chicos se desplazaban con habilidad a pesar de no ver, esquivándose mutuamente. Distraída en ellos no reparó en un hechizo de desarme que lanzó Hermione intentando darle a Harry, después que Neville la liberase luego de inmovilizar a su novia.

—¡Ay! —se quejó mientras era empujada contra la pared y su varita rodaba lejos de ella.

Angela convocó rápidamente un escudo en la dirección en que se encontraban Angelica y Harry. Se ubicó rápidamente junto a ellos, protegiéndolos a los tres de los ataques de Hermione, Ron y Neville.

Jessica logró desmayar a Fred pero perdió su varita con George, que le hizo señas de no continuar preocupado porque la veía agotada y regresó hacia su gemelo para despertarlo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Harry en voz muy baja, tanteando en dirección a la gemela preocupado.

—Angelica. —susurró la aludida.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimamos?

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Mi varita está fuera del escudo protector de Diana. No puedo ayudarlos.

—¿Ayudarnos? Les dije que no estuviesen cerca para que no los lastimásemos —la regañó Harry en voz baja—. Diana, cuenta hasta tres y quita el escudo. Yo recuperaré la varita de ella y me ocuparé de Urano. Tú aleja de aquí a Gea y a Neptuno.

—De acuerdo. —murmuró Angela luego de asentir, con su respiración un poco agitada por el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo.

Sirius se acercaba a ellos por detrás de los atacantes, al igual que Jennifer y Remus, indecisos sobre intervenir o no. Se contenían por las indicaciones de James y Frank que corrían hacia el lugar luego de poner a Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Fred y George hacia las paredes laterales y lejos del punto en que ellos se encontraban, dejándolos con unas muy asustadas Lily y Alice. Les habían prohibido en voz baja el reincorporarse a sus compañeros.

Angela desmayó a Neville apenas quitó el escudo y se lanzó en dirección a Hermione. Mientras tanto Harry convocaba la varita de Angelica y se la arrojaba para luego correr en dirección a la puerta burlándose de Ron, que corrió tras él lanzando hechizos para desmayarlo.

Jennifer, Remus, James y Frank lograron apartarse del camino de los chicos, pero Sirius no y Harry tropezó con él, cayendo y rodando los dos en dirección a la puerta. Ron al escucharlos chocar y quejarse apuntó con su varita hacia la puerta para abrirla, mientras Hermione y Angela enviaban con las suyas almohadones en esa dirección.

—¿Están bien? —preguntaron a coro los tres, preocupados.

—Sí. —contestó Harry enojado.

—No. —respondió Sirius furioso.

—¿Qué? —volvieron a preguntar los tres chicos asustados, pues no entendieron al haber hablado los dos al mismo tiempo. Intentaron acercarse tanteando.

—Calma chicos. Marte y Sirius están bien. —les dijo Jennifer mientras sujetaba a Angela por la cintura.

Remus se apresuró a sujetar a Ron y Angelica a Hermione, mientras James y Frank se acercaban a Harry y Sirius para ayudarlos.

—Les pedí que se mantuviesen al margen para que no los lastimáramos. —protestó enojado Harry mientras su padre lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Pero no dijiste que harían algo tan peligroso. —lo regañó James.

—Sólo usamos los hechizos que le dije a Lily. —replicó Harry molesto.

—Pero creí que sólo serían prácticas en parejas, como se hacen en clase en el colegio. —le reclamó furiosa y asustada la aludida, que se había acercado con Alice y los otros cinco chicos, preocupada por los dos que habían chocado y rodado a través de la puerta abierta hacia el pasillo.

—Tal vez debimos explicarles mejor la práctica que teníamos planeada. —intentó conciliar Hermione al oír el tono enojado de Lily.

—Ellos nos rodearon con la intención de ayudarnos, Marte —le explicó Ginny en tono meloso, abrazándose a él por la cintura intentando calmarlo—. Sólo intentaron intervenir hace unos minutos, cuando creyeron que ustedes cuatro podían lastimarse al no ver, pues Electra, Leto, Mercurio, Júpiter y yo no estábamos y pensaron que Neptuno solo no podría evitarlo.

—Entiendo. Lamento que los hayamos preocupado. ¿Estás bien, Sirius? —se disculpó Harry.

—Sí. No te preocupes. —le respondió intentando parecer seguro, pero se le escapó seguidamente un quejido llevándose una mano hacia el costado derecho.

—¿Qué tiene Sirius, Electra? —preguntó Angela preocupada.

—Por favor ve que tiene Sirius, Venus. —le pidió Harry tenso.

—Eso no es necesario. —protestó el Merodeador al ver a las dos chicas y su cuñada avanzar hacia él, luego de convocar sus maletines de medimagia. Retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared mientras Alice se quedaba con Angela.

—Deja que te examinen. —le ordenó James serio quitándole la varita.

—Pero si no es… ¡Ay!.

—¿Te han golpeado varias veces por el mismo sitio en tu trabajo estos días? —preguntó Ginny al oírlo quejarse por la ligera presión hecha por Jennifer en el costado derecho.

Sirius se limitó a asentir, mordiéndose los labios para no quejarse de nuevo mientras su cuñada le abría la camisa para examinarlo.

—Anoche le puse ungüento desinflamante pero no quiso que tú lo examinaras. —se defendió Angelica de la mirada de enojo de su hermana, luego de ver el feo morado del tamaño de una quaffle que el animago de ojos grises tenía.

—¿Electra? —preguntó Angela asustada al oír a su mamá.

—¿Venus? —preguntó Harry preocupado al oír el tono en que había hablado.

—Sólo es un mal golpe que no se ha dejado curar, chicos. Tranquilos. —les respondió Ginny.

—Sería bueno que le aplicarás un hechizo sellador a esta costilla, Jennifer, para soldar la pequeña fisura en el hueso. —le indicó Jessica a su mamá, mirando preocupada a su tío.

—A mí ese aún me cuesta un poco. —denegó la aludida, mirando a la chica de ojos miel sorprendida por sus conocimientos.

—Entonces lo haré yo. —afirmó Jessica, concentrándose y empezando a hacer el movimiento necesario con su varita.

—No. Ellos no quieren que usemos nuestras varitas con ellos —la detuvo Harry frustrado—. ¿Pueden ayudarlo de otra manera?

Ginny miró primero asombrada a su novio al oírlo negarse, bajando la mirada triste al oírlo.

—Será entonces ungüento desinflamante mezclado con un poco de polvo de huesos de dragón. Será más lento pero funcionará —respondió con molestia en la voz la menuda pelirroja—. Iré a buscar el polvo al cuarto de ustedes para evitar que tu mochila se vuelva un desastre peor de lo que ya es.

—Espera Venus —la detuvo Angelica—. ¿Estás segura de saber hacer bien ese hechizo, Electra?

—Sí. Pero si ustedes no quier…

—Hazlo, por favor —la interrumpió con tono de disculpa y petición, agregando al ver la expresión de su esposo—. Y tú no te atrevas a negarte, Sirius.

Los tres Merodeadores y Frank miraron interrogantes a Jennifer que asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo, apoyando Alice y Lily con gestos de asentimiento a las gemelas. Sirius pidió ayuda con la mirada a sus amigos, pero los tres denegaron.

—Está bien. —gruñó con sus ojos grises mirando intranquilos a los miel de la chica frente a él, tan parecidos a los de su amigo Remus.

Jessica, sonriendo de manera dulce, le apuntó con su varita. Se concentró en el complicado movimiento, verbalizando el hechizo para que su mamá de quien lo había aprendido lo escuchase. Un segundo después una luz de color blanco claro salía de la varita de Jessica en dirección al costado de Sirius que contuvo la respiración, seguida de una color rosa claro. Un segundo después el Merodeador arqueó la ceja derecha al sentir que el dolor en la zona disminuía bruscamente hasta casi anularse totalmente.

—He completado el hechizo para sellar la fisura con uno para desinflamar la zona —les explicó Jessica a Sirius y Jennifer—. Ahora con el ungüento desinflamante y reposar unas horas estarás como nuevo. —agregó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a "su paciente".

—Gracias. —le dijo con sinceridad el aludido, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Ponle el ungüento mientras yo examino a tus amigos. —le pidió Jennifer mirándola con respeto profesional y curiosidad.

La chica de ojos miel miró interrogante a Sirius, sonriendo al verlo asentir. Se detuvo y suspiró al pedirle su tío a su mamá que primero le viese sus lastimaduras, dejándose curar. Procedió luego a aplicarle el ungüento al pelinegro de ojos grises.

Jennifer procedió después de atenderla a ella a revisar a los otros nueve chicos, curando los pequeños raspones y lastimaduras que tenían con ayuda de Venus, así como las lastimaduras que se habían hecho en las quemaduras. Estaba preocupada porque aún tenían fiebre y enojada con Angela porque no había querido tomar un cuarto de vaso de poción para los pulmones, pues ella decía que en unos minutos estaría respirando bien, ante lo cual había denegado y desde ese momento tenía el ceño fruncido.

Angelica regañaba a la chica por su necedad mientras ellas curaban a los otros, exasperada por sus continuas negativas, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados su sonrisa para intentar calmarla tan similar a la que su esposo usaba.

Alice, Lily, Frank y James ayudaron a Jennifer a guiar a los chicos a las sillas al fondo de la habitación. Ellos se intentaron oponer, preocupados por Sirius, pero él les dijo que estaba bien e iría tras ellos en sólo unos segundos y acallaron sus protestas.

Sirius miraba con mucha curiosidad a la chica que lo curaba, notando preocupado que parecía muy cansada. La tomó del brazo caballerosamente para llevarla al fondo de la sala y le pidió que lo dejase llevar el maletín de medimagia a él, bromeando con ella sobre despertar los celos en su novio y la esposa de él. Sonrió al verla bajar la cabeza avergonzada y decirle en voz muy baja que ella jamás traicionaría a su prometido. Le aclaró que sólo bromeaba, diciéndole que él jamás se atrevería a ponerla en la mira de la varita de su celosa esposa mientras fingía temblar por miedo. Sonrió al verla reírse.

—Sus varitas. —les exigió James cuando ya estaban todos allí, en un tono que no daba lugar a réplica.

Los diez suspiraron y se las entregaron. James las guardó en el estante, guardando la llave en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Tú te quedas a cuidar a los chicos, Sirius. —le ordenó Frank muy serio.

—Evitarás que cualquier hechizo llegue aquí puesto que ellos no tienen varita para defenderse. —se adelantó James a la protesta que veía formarse en el rostro de quien para él era más que un amigo, su hermano.

—De acuerdo —gruñó el aludido, poco conforme con su designación de protector de los chicos—. Me ubicaré un metro antes de ellos para ser efectivo.

En la práctica Angelica, Remus, Frank y James atacaban a Lily, Alice y Jennifer, que tenían que defenderse y atacar simultáneamente. Los diez chicos estaban atentos al encuentro, comentando en voz baja los errores en los desplazamientos y movimientos defensivos que veían Jessica, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred y George, planteando Harry posibles prácticas para que mejorasen en esos aspectos en los pequeños recesos que les daban los atacantes a las tres que hacían de blancos para que recuperasen el aliento.

Hermione le sugería a Harry algunos hechizos a incluir, resignada a ayudarlo en su empeño mientras estuviesen allí. Ron planteaba algunas estrategias a practicar con ellos. Angela comentó que les serviría también el practicar a campo abierto, mejorando con un poco de ejercicio su condición física y planteó el hablarlo con ellos más adelante. Hermione denegó al oírla pero no comentó nada.

Sirius los escuchaba atentamente mediante un hechizo para oírles claramente desde la distancia, en silencio, observando atentamente sus reacciones. Estaba un poco más pendiente de ellos que de sus amigos, pero disimulaba perfectamente para que los seis que veían no se diesen cuenta. Hizo un par de escudos y un hechizo reflejo durante la práctica para evitar que algunas maldiciones llegasen a los chicos.

Una hora más tarde Frank dio la orden de detenerse al ver a Alice pálida. Se aproximó rápidamente a ella, abrazándola preocupado, sonriendo al oírla protestar por detener el entrenamiento diciendo que estaba bien. Le dio un tierno beso que los dos profundizaron.

James asintió al oír a su amigo detener el entrenamiento y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su esposa, examinándole preocupado un raspón en un brazo. Acalló sus protestas con un beso apasionado, pues era lo único que funcionaba cuando ella quería seguir renegando por detener una práctica.

Remus examinó rápidamente a Jennifer que denegaba sonriente, dándole un beso para tranquilizarlo.

Angelica corrió hacia Sirius que se dirigía a ella rápidamente, consiguiéndose los dos a mitad de camino, levantándola él en el aire y girando con ella riéndose los dos abiertamente.

Luna les contó a los cuatro que no podían ver lo que ocurría, abrazando a un dichoso Neville mientras Ginny se abrazaba a un muy feliz Harry. Angela y Jessica sonreían alegres, abrazadas por los gemelos pelirrojos, que se miraron y asintieron, contentos al verlas así.

—Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy —dijo decidido James—. Mañana practicaremos de nuevo.

—¿Podríamos hacerles algunos comentarios sobre la práctica que han hecho? —preguntó respetuosamente Harry.

—Claro. —aceptó James intrigado. Interrogó a Sirius con la mirada pues supuso que los habría estado escuchando con el hechizo inventado por los dos años atrás para sus travesuras, extrañándose al ver a su hermano hacerle señas que se sentase.

Angelica, Jennifer, Lily, Alice, Remus y Frank los miraron con curiosidad, sentándose al ver a Sirius y a James hacerlo.

Con el mayor tacto posible, para evitar incomodarlos, Harry les dijo todo lo que habían conversado los diez durante su práctica. Lily y Frank impidieron varias veces por señas que Angelica y Sirius lo interrumpiesen, sintiendo que su curiosidad por saber quiénes eran aquellos chicos que les habían analizado de aquella manera, atreviéndose a hablarlo con ellos con aquél grado de madurez, crecía exponencialmente. Alice, Jennifer, Remus y James permanecieron quietos y en silencio, analizando tanto lo que decían como sus gestos, pensativos.

—Les agradecemos mucho sus observaciones y sugerencias, chicos —les dijo James en cuanto el joven terminó, con una mezcla de cansancio por lo vivido ese día, seriedad por el tema que estaban tratando y curiosidad por aquellos chicos—. Analizaremos su oferta de practicar con nosotros y lo hablaremos luego. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí. Gracias por escucharnos. —le respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Aquello descolocó aún más a James. Sacudió su rebelde pelo con su mano en un movimiento nervioso, denegó y suspiró._ "No puedo entender la actitud de estos chicos, a menos que… No, no puede ser"_.

Lily tragó saliva mirando al chico. _"Sus reacciones con nosotros no son lógicas. La única posibilidad es que… Pero si es así, el chico que parece ser su líder… No, no puede ser"_.

El desconcierto en Alice, Sirius, Remus y Frank llegó a niveles insospechables al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro del chico, tan similar a la de James cuando obtenía lo que quería.

Angelica tragó saliva. Miró en seguida a la chica de pelo negro, que tenía una sonrisa similar a la de su esposo cuando lograba algo. Recordó que sus ojos cambiaban de color como lo hacían los suyos y los de su hermano Aragorn. Se estremeció levemente al recordar lo del orfanato que había recordado la chica. _"No, no puede ser"_.

Sirius miraba a la chica con curiosidad y un poco de temor. _"Su impulsividad, sus gestos tan similares a los míos, sus ojos cambiando igual a los de Angelica y Aragorn, el que sea Dunedain, sus reacciones con Angelica, Jennifer, Remus y yo… Pero las cicatrices en su espalda y lo del orfanato… No, no puede ser"_.

Jennifer miraba a la chica de ojos miel, con aquella sonrisa tan similar a la de su esposo, pensando en su carácter y forma de comportarse tan parecidos a los de él en muchas cosas, con aquella habilidad para la medimagia. _"No, no puede ser"_.

Remus analizaba una vez más a la chica que lo tenía tan intrigado y… asustado, muy asustado. _"Esos ojos tan parecidos a los míos, el color del pelo igual al mío, su carácter, sus reacciones… No, no puede ser"_.

Alice observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo al chico castaño. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él sentía algo muy especial, un instinto maternal que la instaba a protegerlo, lo que le ocurría también a Lily con el líder de ese grupo. Las dos se habían confesado aquello en secreto, sin atreverse a decírselos a sus esposos y a sus amigos. Se habían intentado calmar mutuamente al decirle su pelirroja amiga que posiblemente aquello se debía a verlos heridos e indefensos, apoyándola ella al comentarle que también podían estar influyendo sus embarazos. _"Pero… Tengo tanto miedo que mis sospechas sean ciertas"_.

Frank miraba al chico castaño. _"Esa sonrisa tan similar a la de mi esposa, con esos ojos del mismo color que los míos, su comportamiento con su novia durante la práctica, sus reacciones cuando nosotros estamos presentes… No, no puede ser"_.

—Vamos a descansar. Los dieciocho lo necesitamos. —decidió Jennifer al notar que el ánimo de su esposo y sus amigos era de tanta preocupación como el de ella misma.

James suspiró, asintió, se levantó, sacó del estante las varitas de los chicos y se las entregó.

—Jennifer tiene razón. Tomen sus varitas. Bajemos a cenar y luego a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

Los chicos asintieron y lo obedecieron. En la cena los diez analizaban la práctica que habían llevado a cabo entre ellos. Se hicieron varias observaciones, algunas en serio y otras en broma.

A diferencia del almuerzo ahora eran sus ocho acompañantes los que estaban en silencio. Los escuchaban atentamente, intrigados, preocupados, haciéndose muchas preguntas y elucubrando posibles respuestas, denegando eventualmente ante algunas, suspirando con otras, totalmente abstraídos.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta del tenso silencio de sus acompañantes, hablando cada vez menos hasta que sólo se escucharon los suspiros eventuales. Se preocuparon los diez al oírlos, evitando Ginny, Luna, Fred y George que Harry, Neville, Jessica o Angela hiciesen preguntas al respecto con ligeros apretones en sus manos.

Las cuatro parejas de esposos terminaron de comer en silencio. Subieron a los cuartos con los chicos y vigilaron que se tomasen el tratamiento antes de acostarse a dormir. Jennifer se preocupó al notarlos tensos cuando ayudaba a la menuda pelirroja y la de ojos miel a cambiarles los vendajes de los brazos, pero no comentó nada para no inquietar aún más a todos.

Alice y Frank se despidieron avisándoles que irían al día siguiente a media tarde, pues almorzarían con toda la familia Longbottom ya que Augusta quería celebrar con ellos el bebé que venía en camino. Sus seis amigos asintieron, se despidieron y subieron a sus habitaciones, agotados y preocupados, sin ganas de conversar mientras no despejasen su mente un poco de la tempestad de dudas que tenían.

En la madrugada James bajó a la cocina a buscar unas galletas caseras que le gustaban mucho a Lily, además de leche tibia para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño, pues su esposa estaba nerviosa y dormía muy irregular. Se asustó mucho al encender las velas con un hechizo no verbal mediante su varita y ver a Angela y a Harry sentados allí, jugando con sus varitas, rodándolas sobre la pequeña mesa del uno al otro en silencio. Notó que estaban abstraídos en sus pensamientos, pues no habían dado señales de haber notado su presencia.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó con suavidad, frunciendo el ceño al verlos sobresaltarse—. Tranquilos. No se asusten. Sólo vine por unas galletas y leche tibia para Lily. ¿Les pasa algo? ¿Se sienten mal? ¿Voy por Jennifer?

—No, James. Solamente estábamos compartiendo un rato aquí porque nos despertamos y no lográbamos conciliar el sueño.

—Deberían estar descansando. —les insistió preocupado.

—Subiremos en un rato. —le respondió Harry forzando una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento entraban Jessica y Neville a la cocina, paralizándose al ver allí a James con sus amigos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó preocupado el pelinegro de ojos color avellana, viendo de reojo a los otros dos chicos bajar la cabeza y denegar levemente.

—No podía dormir y bajé buscando un vaso de leche. —le respondió asustada Jessica.

—Yo tampoco podía dormir, además de sentir curiosidad por el sitio en que estaría Marte pues no lo vi en el cuarto cuando desperté. —le respondió con sinceridad Neville pasado el susto inicial, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Voy por Jennifer. —decidió el auror con sus ojos avellanas mostrando preocupación.

—No, James, por favor —le pidió en voz de súplica Angela poniéndose de pie—. No la despiertes por culpa nuestra.

—Los cuatro nos vamos ya a dormir —la apoyó Harry levantándose también—. Estamos bien, no la preocupes sin necesidad.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Lily intrigada al oírlos, pues había entrado a la cocina justo cuando James terminaba de hablar, frunciendo el ceño al ver que los cuatro chicos se sobresaltaban.

—Nada. —le respondieron Harry, Angela, Jessica y Neville a coro rápidamente, nerviosos porque ella los descubriese despiertos a esa hora.

—Sí, claro. Los cuatro están en la cocina en horas de la madrugada, sobresaltándose al oírme, y aquí no pasa nada —les dijo con tono sarcástico—. Eso es tan cierto como que mi esposo no hizo nunca una travesura mientras estudió en el colegio —completó muy seria con sus brazos en jarras—. Quiero que me digan ahora mismo la verdad.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron la cabeza.

—No podían dormir y vinieron por algo de leche, mi amor —decidió ayudarlos James al ver sus semblantes—. Me preocupó que no pudiesen dormir y les planteé el buscar a Jennifer para que los examinase.

—Pero no es necesario. —dijo en voz baja Angela, con tono de niña pequeña atrapada haciendo una travesura disculpándose.

—Busca galletas para los seis mientras yo tibio leche, James. —le pidió Lily con tono de voz maternal, intentando tranquilizar a los chicos.

—Que sea para diez. —la contradijo Sirius entrando en la cocina con su esposa, su cuñada y su amigo, denegando las tres parejas al ver a los cuatro chicos sobresaltarse.

—Tranquilos. —les indicó Jennifer, mirándolos preocupada.

Un minuto después entraban a la cocina somnolientos Ginny, Luna, Fred y George.

—¿Diana? ¿Electra? ¿Marte? ¿Neptuno? ¿Están…? —entró preguntando la menuda pelirroja, que se congeló viendo a las tres parejas mirándola intrigados.

—¿Gea y Urano también están despiertos? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada Lily a los cuatro chicos que estaban llegando.

—Gea sí. —respondió Luna nerviosa.

—Urano también. —completó Fred, mirando a su novia preocupado.

Justo en ese momento entraban los dos aludidos a la cocina.

—¿Marte? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Tienen por costumbre reunirse a esta hora en la cocina? —preguntó Angelica.

—No. —respondieron a coro los diez de inmediato.

—Entonces, ¿qué les pasa? —preguntó Remus.

—No podía dormir. —respondieron a coro Angela y Harry.

—Me desperté. —respondieron a coro Neville y Jessica.

—Tenía sed y bajé por leche tibia. —respondieron a coro Ginny, Luna, Hermione.

—Tenía hambre y quería un bocadillo. —respondieron a coro Ron, Fred y George.

Al responder los diez casi simultáneamente, no se les entendió mucho, arqueando sus seis acompañantes las cejas.

—Sentados ahora mismo —ordenó Jennifer con el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas que tendrían que obedecerle, muy similar al usado por Madam Pomfrey—. Galletas y leche tibia para todos con poción tranquilizante y no quiero oír una sola protesta —agregó rápidamente—. Las únicas que no la tomarán son Diana y Lily, pero igual beberán leche tibia e intentarán calmarse. ¿Está claro?

Los otros quince asintieron con resignación, sentándose y obedeciendo a la Dunedain que les sirvió a todos lo dicho con su varita. Luego todos subieron a los cuartos, quedándose dormidos con poción para dormir sin soñar que tomaron a regañadientes a excepción de Angela y Lily. A ellas les puso un hechizo alarma en sus camas que la despertaría de inmediato a ella si una de las dos se levantaba, pues no les quiso creer que se quedarían dormidas sin necesidad de aquello.

Lily intentó que su esposo la apoyase para que su amiga no hiciese el hechizo, pero el ver a la gemela más tranquila tan enojada y a su esposa pálida y con ojeras hizo que James con mimos la convenciese que aquello era por el bien del bebé, claudicando la pelirroja porque sabía que los dos tenían razón.

Idun, Dotty, Tyr y Wykers le rehuían a la chica de pelo negro desde el martes al mediodía de la semana anterior, después de haberles estado preguntando sobre los bebés e insistido en querer ayudarlos en las labores de limpieza de la casa junto a los seis que podían ver, a pesar de estar ciega ella y los siete quemados.

Lily, Jennifer y Angelica tuvieron que interceder para evitar que insistiese en ello e hiciese enojar a los cuatro elfos, pues aunque había sido respetuosa y sutil en su solicitud para que se los permitiesen su insistencia los tenía exasperados.

—Pero ya nos sentimos bien y queremos ayudar —insistió Angela en la cena el jueves en la noche—. Ya no tenemos fiebre y Gea, Urano, Marte y yo nos movemos muy bien por la casa.

Lily miró con ojos de súplica a su esposo, pues ya no sabía como frenar a los chicos sin regañarlos para que no se alterasen.

—Sé que están un poco aburridos, chicos, pero habíamos quedado en que se quedarían tranquilos mientras se recuperaban totalmente —les recordó James en voz suave y tranquila mientras le sonreía a su esposa—. Pueden seguir leyendo los libros de la biblioteca —Al oír a Ron y a Harry gruñir con exasperación contuvo a duras penas la risa—. Hoy Remus fue al Londres muggle a buscar los libros que le encargó Diana para leerlos con ustedes.

La gran sonrisa de la chica, que le había insistido para que le recibiese el dinero antes de decirle el nombre, fue acompañada de los suspiros de resignación de Hermione, Ron y Harry. La castaña también se estaba empezando a cansar de ser una "oyente tranquila", estando acostumbrada a leer por si misma con una velocidad muy diferente a las de sus amigos y sin tantas preguntas interrumpiendo su ritmo de comprensión del texto.

Los ojos de los cuatro chicos mejoraban bastante, al igual que las quemaduras de piel de los diez, por lo que se esperaba que pudiesen recuperar la visión en tres semanas y retirar los vendajes de los tres menos quemados en una semana, de los otros tres chicos en tres semanas, mientras en los otros cuatro habría que esperar al menos mes y medio. Los chicos estaban felices por ello, pero también nerviosos pues el recuperar la vista y que seis de ellos estuviesen totalmente curados de sus quemaduras implicaría el tener que irse de allí.

—Leto, Júpiter, Neptuno y yo queremos ir mañana en la mañana a buscar algunas plantas que nos hacen falta para prepararle la poción para los pulmones a Diana —dijo nerviosa Ginny—. Quisiera saber si uno o dos de los elfos pueden acompañarnos para que nos ayuden y al mismo tiempo nos vigilen.

La pregunta tan formal y directa de la menuda pelirroja detuvo los cubiertos de los otros comensales en el aire.

—Mañana iremos Sirius y yo con ustedes, si no les importa —dijo muy serio James—. Nos gustaría ayudarlos. Pediremos permiso en el Ministerio.

—No queríamos molestarlos porque es un día de trabajo —le respondió muy formal Neville—. Y tenemos entendido que el sábado van a visitar a un amigo enfermo, por lo que no quisimos dejarlo para ese día —explicó, basándose en la cubierta que ellos habían inventado para su ausencia ese día. Ya Jessica les había dicho que esa noche era luna llena—. Pensábamos que tal vez dos elfos podían quedarse con Diana, Gea, Electra, Urano, Marte y Mercurio mientras nosotros las buscamos.

—¿No pueden esperar a la próxima semana? —preguntó Remus—. Tres de ustedes ya estarían totalmente restablecidos y nosotros podríamos acompañarlos.

—El problema es que esa poción necesita de quince días para su preparación y a Diana sólo le quedan dieciocho vasos —explicó Ginny pensativa, mirando preocupada a su amiga—. Ha estado muy inquieta y se ha tomado un promedio de un vaso diario, si se le llega a presentar una crisis y no tenemos preparada…

—Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes —la interrumpió Angela fastidiada—. Estaré bien. La podemos preparar cuando nos vayamos.

—¿Irse a dónde? —preguntó Lily en tono de regaño.

—Diana. —gruñó Harry en voz baja, exasperado por el desliz de su hermanita.

—Perdón. —replicó en voz suave Angela, bajando la cabeza.

—Quiero que le respondan a mi esposa. —insistió James serio.

—Hemos pensado que en tres semanas, si nosotros cuatro ya podemos ver y no hemos recordado nada más, sería mejor que nos fuésemos hacia uno de los lugares que les dijimos antes —respondió seria Hermione, mientras los otros nueve suspiraban con resignación. Esto hizo evidente que era ella quien los estaba presionando para irse—. Para lo cual le pediremos al profesor Dumbledore que nos borre los recuerdos a los diez desde que llegamos al colegio hasta ese momento sobre nuestra llegada, esta casa y ustedes, viajando luego desde el punto en el que él lleve a cabo el procedimiento hasta uno de los que les hemos nombrado.

—¿Hemos hecho o dicho algo que los haya molestado? —preguntó Lily con falsa dulzura en su voz.

—No Lily, claro que no. —respondió cautelosa Hermione.

—¿Ya han recordado quiénes son y por esa razón quieren irse de aquí? —preguntó Alice en un tono similar al de su amiga.

—No, no hemos recordado nada nuevo, como ya les he dicho. —respondió de nuevo la castaña, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

—¿Tienen un plazo límite de permanencia con nosotros? —preguntó Angelica, con el tono de quien pregunta inocentemente.

—¿Un plazo? No entiendo a que… —Hermione se congeló a la mitad de su cuestionamiento al entender a cabalidad el problema, bajando la cabeza.

—No es porque tengamos que rendirle cuentas a nadie de nuestra estadía aquí que hemos considerado prudente el marcharnos —respondió muy serio Harry, pues aunque en su corazón deseaba quedarse con ellos sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Debían alejarse de ellos lo antes posible—. Desde que nos reunimos en la enfermería habíamos acordado como grupo que, cuando los diez estuviésemos en condiciones de defendernos medianamente bien, nos aislaríamos para evitar el contacto con otras personas que pudiese alterar sus vidas. No sabemos quiénes somos, porqué estamos aquí o a dónde pertenecemos, pero estamos claros en que no debemos alterar los acontecimientos si venimos del futuro.

—Y aún cuando no fuese así nos parece injusto el irrumpir en sus vidas, generándoles tensiones y conflictos adicionales a los que ya tienen —agregó muy seria Angela, que además de querer quedarse y entender las razones de Hermione, se sentía incómoda porque sus papás eran los que más desconfiaban de ellos. Había sentido cierta tirantez de su mamá hacia ella cada vez que su papá se le acercaba. Ella entendía sus razones pero igual la entristecía aquello—. Si en tres semanas ya hemos recuperado la vista estaremos en condiciones de defendernos solos mientras logramos regresar al punto del que partimos para llegar aquí.

—Eso lo volveremos a conversar cuando recuperen la vista. —afirmó James mirándolos con preocupación, pues notaba a los diez chicos tensos.

El tono de voz de los dos chicos de pelo negro, además de seriedad y formalidad, había dejado traslucir cierta inconformidad con lo expresado de una manera muy sutil pero que había captado perfectamente por haberlo usado muchas veces su mejor amigo y él para encubrir decisiones de los otros Merodeadores y a veces de las Protectoras. Sirius también lo notó y asintió levemente en su dirección.

—En cuanto al planteamiento de Venus de ir a buscar lo que les falta para la poción, estoy de acuerdo en que no debe demorarse demasiado estando la salud de Diana en peligro —continuó James—. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta que ustedes aún no están recuperados y la situación a campo abierto es peligrosa por la guerra en la que estamos inmersos, les sugeriría que fuesen los cinco que estén más recuperados en la tarde cuando está Lily aquí. Así ella podría ayudar a aquél de ustedes que se quede a cuidar de los cuatro que aún no recuperan la vista.

—Esa es una muy buena idea —aceptó Ginny contenta—. Iríamos Leto, Neptuno, Mercurio, Júpiter y yo con el elfo que ustedes digan, mientras Electra cuida de ellos.

—Los cuatro elfos van a estar un poco ocupados porque mañana en la noche tenemos una reunión con bastantes amigos aquí, para darles la noticia de los embarazos de Alice y Lily —replicó James con fingida naturalidad—. Eso era algo que pensaba hablar con ustedes al terminar la comida. Mañana en la noche deberán permanecer en sus cuartos para evitar que nuestros curiosos amigos los interroguen.

—No hay problema con eso, James —le respondió con una sonrisa de confianza Harry, que se divertía con la excusa inventada por su papá para la reunión pues estaba casi seguro que sería de La Orden del Fénix—. Nos quedaremos encerrados en nuestros cuartos desde que ustedes lo indiquen.

—Pero entonces tampoco podremos ir mañana. —comentó decepcionada Ginny.

—No veo el porqué no. Pueden ir ustedes cinco conmigo —intervino Jennifer—. Mañana sólo tengo clase hasta las doce. Podemos ir los seis después del almuerzo.

—Gracias Jennifer. Eso haremos. —le agradeció sinceramente Ginny.

Hermione se removió inquieta, pues no estaba de acuerdo con la participación de Jennifer, pero suspiró y permaneció callada. Si presionaba con eso Angela explotaría y Ginny tenía razón en que la poción la necesitarían pronto, cuando se fuesen de allí.

Sirius la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pues ya habían sospechado los ocho que era ella quien los presionaba para que se fuesen de la casa y lo ocurrido poco antes se los había confirmado.

—¿Ya han empezado a acondicionar la habitación para el bebé? —les preguntó Alice a Lily y James para distender la situación—. Frank y yo comenzaremos el domingo.

—Mamá insiste en que debemos hacerlo con tiempo. —explicó el auror con un ligero tono de resignación.

—Charlus nos ha aconsejado que usemos los muebles de James cuando era pequeño, restaurándolos. —comentó Lily sonriendo ilusionada. Enarcó una ceja interrogante un minuto después en dirección a Harry, que se había atorado al escucharla y tosía sin control.

—Tranquilo, Marte —le decía James mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación y suspicacia—. Toma un poco de agua, te ayudará. —le indicó llevándosela a la boca. Se tranquilizó minutos después al verlo respirar tranquilo, esperando oír su excusa.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Harry apenas se recuperó, intentando pensar en algo pues suponía que todos lo estarían mirando.

—¿Los padres de Lily y James vendrán a ayudarlos a acondicionar el cuarto? —preguntó Angela con fingida inocencia, para distraer la atención de todos y al mismo tiempo aprovechar la situación para que Harry supiese más de su familia en esa época—. Disculpen la curiosidad, pero supongo que en ese caso tendremos que tener más cuidado para ocultarnos en su casa.

—Mis padres son muggles. Ellos no vendrán —respondió con tristeza Lily—. Mi hermana Petunia los absorbe en este momento con su embarazo y… y yo me he alejado un poco de ellos para no ponerlos en peligro por la guerra, después que… que lo hablásemos los seis. —terminó con la voz muy triste, mientras una sombra de frustración enturbiaba su mirada.

James quitó con cuidado el brazo de Harry del suyo y se giró a abrazar a su esposa con cariño. Petunia había tratado tan mal a su esposa ese día que de no haber estado embarazada la habría hechizado. Su suegro había detenido la discusión, abrazando a la esposa que lloraba les pidió a todos que se marchasen mientras él le daba el medicamento para el corazón y la acostaba.

Habían hablado esa noche los dos a solas por petición de Sam Evans, que le pidió evitase que Lily se alejase de ellos por Petunia y la guerra. Se pusieron de acuerdo los dos para mantener la familia unida, avisándose por medio de la lechuza que James le regaló a su suegro si Petunia estaba en casa de los Evans para evitar otro encuentro desagradable.

Harry estaba cabizbajo, apretando los puños a pesar de sus quemaduras, deseando tener una "conversación" con su tía por haber hecho sufrir a su mamá de esa manera. Ginny lo abrazó con disimulo por la cintura, demostrándole su apoyo.

—Mamá murió mes y medio después de comenzar mi último año en el colegio. Papá aún sufre las secuelas de ese ataque a unas cuadras de aquí. No creo que él venga a la casa, pero de ser así avisaría con antelación. Desde ese día detesta el llegar por sorpresa a un lugar. —les contó James con la mirada perdida en un punto del blanco mantel, mientras su voz reflejaba su melancolía y enojo mezclados.

—Lo siento. No debí preguntar. —se disculpó Angela en voz baja, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por Lily, James y Harry.

—No te preocupes, Diana, no había modo que supieras que nos traerías recuerdos tristes —le dijo Lily en voz suave, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo—. ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos con la habitación del bebé cuando recuperes la vista? De los presentes eres la que parece saber más de recién nacidos, aunque eres una de las menores.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, incapaz de decirles nada pues tenía un nudo muy apretado en la garganta.

—Con mucho gusto la ayudaremos los diez en lo que podamos. —afirmó Harry en voz baja. Triste e ilusionado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Podríamos usar dibujos de Heliopaths en la decoración? —preguntó Luna con aire ensoñador. Aunque en realidad estaba muy atenta a todos.

—¿Heli… qué? — preguntó James desconcertado.

—Heliopaths. —respondió Luna sonriente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó intrigada Lily, mientras Sirius veía desconcertado como Hermione se unía a los movimientos de cabeza de Ron denegando, Jessica suspiraba y Angela, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George y Neville sonreían.

—Espíritus del fuego. Enormes y flameantes criaturas que galopan por la tierra y queman todo en su trayectoria. Le darían vida al cuarto del bebé.

Angelica y Remus miraban a la rubia alucinados.

—¿Scamander habló alguna vez de ellos? —les preguntó Alice a Angelica, Jennifer y Remus que habían estudiado a fondo sus libros.

Los tres denegaron de inmediato y se encogieron de hombros, mirando de reojo a Jessica que estaba cerca de ellos y había gruñido en voz baja al oír el apellido del experto. Fred le apretó suavemente la mano con cariño a su novia, transmitiéndole su apoyo. Sabía que repudiaba a aquél hombre por la Ley de Registro de Licántropos, la cual no fue cumplida por los Brown a petición de Jennifer y Angelica, protegiendo a Jessica.

—No creo que el señor Scamander sepa de ellos. —dijo Hermione exasperada. Cada vez que Luna hablaba de sus extravagancias apenas si podía contenerse para no contradecirla.

—Newt Scamander es una autoridad en Magizoología. ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de Helio… esas cosas y él no? —le preguntó Jennifer intrigada a la chica de ojos grandes y plateados.

—Los Heliopaths son muy difíciles de ver y ubicar. —le respondió Luna con tranquilidad. Se detuvo y sonrió al oír a Hermione gruñir y verla denegar. Había conseguido su objetivo.

—¿Tú los has visto? —preguntó Remus intrigado por la actitud del chico a quien su esposa ayudaba con la comida, que denegaba con desesperación para que no siguiesen preguntándole cosas a la rubia.

—No, pero tengo en mi mente una buena idea de cómo son. Estoy segura de poder dibujarlos bien. —aseveró Luna con aparente seguridad.

—Esas cosas no existen. —explotó al fin Hermione, incapaz de contenerse.

Ron suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

—Tú solo das por cierto lo que aparece en los libros, bonita —le respondió Luna—. Yo le doy oportunidad a la información novedosa.

Angela, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George y Neville no lograron contenerse más y se soltaron a reír abiertamente. La rubia lo había conseguido, había desesperado a la castaña hasta hacerla explotar. Jessica sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Lily, Jennifer, Angelica, Alice y Frank los miraban desconcertados, mientras Remus, Sirius y James sonreían, pues entendieron que la rubia había dicho algo para exasperar a la castaña y los otros chicos se burlaban por haberlo logrado.

—Luego nos mostrarás uno de esos dibujos y veremos si lo incluimos o no en el cuarto del bebé —dijo James, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver a la castaña llevarse las manos a la cabeza mientras denegaba—. Yo he pensado que debería tener los colores de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado —Sonrió al ver a sus amigos y ocho de los chicos asentir. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas, pertenecían también a esa casa en el colegio—. Y algunos afiches de las Holyhead Harpies. —agregó con picardía, mirando de reojo a su esposa que no tardó en explotar.

—¡¿De esas?! Ni se te ocurra James Potter. —se revolvió indignada.

—Lily tiene razón, amigo —opinó Sirius, sonriendo con fingida inocencia al ver las esmeraldas de su amiga mirarlo con confusión—. Deben ser de los Caerphilly Catapults, son los mejores.

—Ah no, en ese caso de las Avispas de Wimbourne. —lo refutó James de inmediato.

—¿Y por qué no de los Appleby Arrows? —intervino Frank.

Alice, Jennifer y Remus suspiraron con resignación, al igual que Jessica, Hermione y Neville, mientras todos sus acompañantes se empeñaron en una discusión sobre las virtudes y errores de los equipos más famosos de Quidditch. Lily y Angelica los habían estudiado a profundidad para poder rebatir con bases a sus parejas cuando peleaban en el colegio.

Terminaron de comer y subieron a los chicos a sus cuartos a darles las pociones y dejarlos durmiendo, discutiendo aún sobre el deporte más famoso del mundo mágico. Cuando salieron de los dos cuartos, dejando a los chicos dormidos, James, Sirius y Frank aún seguían con el tema.

—Definitivamente son muy listos los chicos —afirmó Remus en un tono serio y profundo, sonriendo al ver a sus tres amigos callarse y mirarlo intrigados—. Han desviado nuestra atención con mucha habilidad desde que Marte se atoró y ustedes hablaron sobre sus padres. —les dijo señalando a Lily y a James, ampliando su sonrisa al ver la cara de "Eso fue lo que hicieron" que pusieron los siete.

—Mañana Alice y yo pediremos permiso en la tarde para ir a San Mungo, así seguiremos a los chicos cuando salgan con Jennifer —afirmó muy serio Frank—. Haz lo posible por deslizar éstos en los bolsillos de sus capas. —le indicó mientras le entregaba cinco pequeños botones que le había quitado a la camisa que había llevado para entrenar, a los cuales les había puesto con su varita un hechizo localizador.

—Estaré bien, mi amor. —le dijo la aludida a Remus, dándole un beso para tranquilizarlo. Había estado tenso desde que ella se había ofrecido para ir con ellos, lo cual no era bueno en su estado de debilidad. Ya le había protestado a su padre porque Alastor lo obligase a practicar con él ese día.

El Merodeador suspiró y asintió. Era tan necia como la gemela cuando se proponía hacer algo.

Alice y Frank se despidieron de sus amigos, dirigiéndose luego las otras tres parejas a sus habitaciones a descansar.

—No tienes que… recordármelo Gea —Escucharon los Potter, los Black y los Lupin a Angela gritar a través de la puerta del cuarto de las chicas la mañana siguiente, cuando llegaban a los cuartos casi media hora antes que los días anteriores para entrar a buscarlos y bajar a desayunar. Se quedaron paralizados mirándose, acercándose en silencio a la puerta para escuchar—. Sé perfectamente que no… debo seguir involucrándome… con ellos y que nos… tenemos que ir… Si por mí fuese ya… lo hubiésemos hecho… ¡Hagámoslo! Llamemos… al director y salgamos… de aquí.

—Se calman las dos —escucharon a Ginny gritar—. Urano, Marte y Gea no saben desenvolverse solos todavía y aún no hemos verificado los dos lugares para saber a cuál nos podemos ir.

—Pues ve a… verificarlos. —le gritó Angela, con la respiración agitada por el enojo y las ganas de llorar que tenía.

—Pero no podemos irnos sin haber recuperado la vista. Habíamos decidido esperar estas tres semanas. —gritó Hermione asustada.

—Sólo tienes que… estarte quieta y… no tropezarás… con nada —le gritó Angela exasperada—. Así evitaremos… que yo siga… cometiendo errores… ¿No es eso… lo que quieres?

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Luna, paralizando a sus compañeras—. Esa decisión no es sólo de nosotras cinco. Iré por los chicos.

—Nada de eso —se opuso Ginny con fiereza, parándose junto a la puerta con los brazos en jarras y un aspecto que en nada tenía que envidiar al de Molly Weasley cuando iba a reñir a sus hijos—. No voy a permitir que presionen a Marte y le ocasionen una crisis nerviosa de nuevo.

—Tú vas a dejar a Diana en paz, Gea —le gritaba furiosa Jessica, mientras abrazaba a Angela que sollozaba, haciendo esfuerzos para controlar su enojo por miedo a terminar convertida en lobezna—. Todos los días es lo mismo. Esta es la tercera vez que le ocasionas un fuerte estado de angustia y no voy a permitir que lo hagas de nuevo. Mientras estemos en esta casa no la contrariaras por lo que hable con ellos. Nos esperaremos hasta que ustedes puedan ver y luego que ayudemos a Lily con la decoración del cuarto del bebé, como Marte se lo prometió, nos vamos.

Ya no escucharon más gritos y se quedaron mirándose interrogantes, sin saber qué hacer. Si entraban en ese momento Lily, Jennifer y Angelica a ese cuarto se darían cuenta que las habían oído, o peor aún, podían ser víctimas de la discusión que acababa de pasar allí.

James les hizo señas de esperar todos quietos y callados allí, hasta que pasasen los quince minutos faltantes para su llegada matutina normal, mientras escuchaban atentos a ver si se enteraban de algo más.

Cumplido el plazo las tres mujeres entraron al cuarto de las chicas. Entraron cinco minutos más tarde los hombres al de los chicos, pues sólo escucharon los saludos normales matutinos a través de la puerta. Los tres Merodeadores miraban intranquilos a los chicos que los saludaron sonrientes. En seguida Harry les mostró que ya podía cambiarle la ropa a Neville con el hechizo si su amigo le indicaba donde la había ubicado y le hablaba mientras lo hacía.

* * *

La tensión en el cuarto de las chicas se sentía en el aire. Las habían saludado a las tres con cortesía, las acompañaron en silencio fuera del cuarto, pues ya estaban vestidas y aseadas, bajando al comedor en un tenso silencio. Se estaban sentando a la mesa cuando los tres Merodeadores llegaron con los chicos, riendo por una broma de Harry a Ron que se había tropezado con Sirius al intentar acercarse rápidamente a la puerta, pues Harry había fingido saludar a la castaña.

—Buenos días. —los saludaron Angela, Jessica, Ginny, Luna y Hermione a coro, muy formales, deteniendo las risas de los cinco chicos en el acto.

—Buenos días chicos. —saludó Lily en un tono más cálido mirándolos atentamente, especialmente a Marte que estaba paralizado.

—Buenos días. —saludaron a coro Jennifer y Angelica, preocupadas.

—Buenos días chicas. —saludaron Remus, Sirius y James a coro, preocupados los dos últimos por la rigidez de Ron y Harry, que parecían petrificados.

—¿Buenos días? —más que saludar preguntó Harry, preocupado al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Ginny suspiró y se acercó a él, dándole un cálido beso en la boca.

—Sí, mi amor. Muy buenos días. ¿Nos cuentan de qué se reían cuando llegaron?

—De una bromita que tu novio me jugó, hermanita. —le respondió Ron en tono de queja, intentando distender un poco el ambiente.

Hermione abrió la boca para regañarlo por decir eso pero la cerró de nuevo y aguardó en silencio. Sentía que el huracán de sentimientos encontrados que batallaba en su interior estaba a punto de explotar.

Ella era la única de los diez que seguía insistiendo en irse de esa casa apenas les fuese posible, aislándose mientras se podían ir. Sabía los motivos por los cuales Angela, Jessica, Neville y Harry estaban aferrados a quedarse, entendía que Luna, Ginny, Fred y George los apoyasen, pero el que Ron estuviese de su lado y no del de ella la tenía molesta y triste a un mismo tiempo.

"_¿No pueden los nueve ver lo peligroso que es pasar aquí más tiempo del indispensable? ¿Por qué Angela, Jessica y Harry siguen involucrándose cada vez más en las vidas de sus padres a pesar de mis advertencias?"_. Se sentía tan mal como los otros por tener que decírselos, pero la aterraban las consecuencias de quedarse.

Fred notó la furia en la mirada de su novia, evidentemente ocasionada por la castaña por la forma en que la miraba, y se apresuró a llegar junto a ella. Le dio un tierno beso para ayudarla a calmarse.

George supuso por las miradas que le lanzaban los ojos miel a la chica premio anual lo que habría ocurrido esa mañana, apresurándose a sentarse junto a su novia y abrazarla. Tragó saliva al sentir que se aferraba a él como a una tabla de salvación, deseando que estuviesen solos los diez para poder hablarlo abiertamente y ponerle fin a esa situación.

—¿Qué broma? —preguntó Luna, después de darle un beso en la boca a su novio, mientras lo acompañaba a sentarse.

—Marte le hizo creer a Urano que James y él se habían conseguido con Gea en la puerta del cuarto, al saludar al aire fingiendo que ella estaba ahí. Él se lo creyó e intentó ir hacia allí, tropezando con Sirius. —le respondió Neville, mirándola interrogante.

—Y hemos rodado los dos al piso. —siguió Sirius con tono divertido, aunque muy atento a las reacciones de los chicos.

—Me parece insólito que me conozcas tan poco, Urano. Deberías saber que no abriría la puerta del cuarto de ustedes sin tocar. Y lo que es peor, que aún no nos desenvolvemos bien solos por nuestra ceguera. —empezó Hermione furiosa al principio, pero llorando al final desconsolada.

—Gea, mi amor, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó Ron preocupado, intentando ir hacia ella, enredando a Remus y perdiendo el equilibrio los dos en dirección a Sirius.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó James asustado al ver a los tres girar en dirección a la mesa mientras caían.

Sirius pensó que la advertencia había llegado muy tarde, sintiendo que el cuerpo de su amigo y el del chico caían sobre él, empujándolo sin que tuviese como evitarlo. Se detuvieron los tres en el aire, con Sirius a pocos centímetros de golpear su cabeza en la mesa, porque Angela usó rápidamente su don del Manejo de la Energía al percibir por medio de éste el peligro que corría su papá. Los desplazó a los tres de modo que no se golpease ninguno con ningún mueble y los liberó, respirando irregular y sudando frío por el esfuerzo energético realizado.

Angelica la miró sorprendida, pues sólo ella pudo darse cuenta entre los presentes de lo hecho por la chica por medio de su don más extraño, preocupándose de inmediato al ver el estado de la joven. Ella iba a hacer lo mismo pero la chica se le había adelantado por unos segundos. Otros dos de los presentes percibieron que Angela había hecho algo con el don del Manejo de la Energía, pero no estaban seguros.

George sospechó de lo ocurrido al ver el malestar de su novia segundos después de aquella caída, que él había intentado desviar del mueble usando su varita, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien los había desviado antes que él. La besó suavemente en la frente sobre las vendas, preocupado. Puso su cerebro a funcionar rápidamente para sacarla de allí sin despertar sospechas en quienes los ayudaban ni mucho menos en sus compañeros, luego del enfrentamiento que estaba seguro habían tenido las chicas en su habitación.

—¡Ay! Creo que hoy deberé mantenerme lejos de Urano. —bromeó Sirius, luego de quejarse al caer, al igual que Remus y Ron.

Jessica se incorporó de inmediato al igual que Jennifer, siendo contenida la primera por Fred mientras la segunda se movilizaba rápidamente junto a los que se habían caído.

—¿Urano? —preguntó asustada Hermione, que también se había incorporado.

—Tranquila, mi amor, yo estoy bien —le aseguró Ron mientras James lo ayudaba a incorporarse rápidamente, preocupado por Remus que estaba bastante débil por la proximidad de la luna llena—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. Yo… Perdóname lo que dije hace un momento, Marte, me he comportado como una tonta. —se disculpó la castaña con la voz aún quebrada, intentando calmarse.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Gea —le respondió Harry con la preocupación notándose en su voz—. Pero tú no eres así. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Yo la hice enojar… hace un rato por… una tontería… Lo siento Gea. —intervino Angela en voz baja, intentando respirar mejor y equilibrarse de nuevo.

George miró a su alrededor preocupado, deteniendo su vista en su hermana menor al ver cómo los miraba. Ginny se dio cuenta que Angela estaba mal y la miró tan intrigada como preocupada, relacionando aquello con su percepción con el extraño don. Al ver la expresión de su hermano comprendió lo ocurrido. Tenían que sacar a Angela hacia el cuarto de inmediato.

Harry se tensó al escuchar hablar a quien consideraba su hermanita, uniendo aquello con su percepción. Abrazándose a su novia le susurró al oído:

—Ayuda a Júpiter a sacarla de aquí y atiéndela. Yo manejaré la situación con Electra y Gea. Rápido.

—Calma chicos. Saben que no deben tensarse para que puedan recuperarse —les dijo en voz suave Jennifer, intentando tranquilizarlos luego de examinar rápidamente a Ron y a Sirius, mientras lo hacía con su esposo muy preocupada por él—. Van a tomarse los nueve la poción tranquilizante ahora mismo, luego yo curaré los ojos de Gea. Angelica, lleva a Diana a la biblioteca y ayúdala a calmarse. —ordenó en seguida.

—Venus y yo podemos ayudar a calmarse a Diana mientras Electra las ayuda con los golpes en Urano, Sirius y Remus a Angelica y a ti. —la contradijo rápidamente George, que había visto la expresión de la gemela al examinar al licántropo.

—Está bien, yo iré luego a verificar cómo está ella.

El pelirrojo asintió, levantando a su novia que intentaba hacerlo pero no tenía fuerzas para incorporarse sola. Angelica lo ayudó muy preocupada por la chica, siendo reemplazada rápidamente por Ginny que había dejado a Harry sentado muy cerca de Hermione y Lily. Sirius se dio cuenta y miró interrogante a su esposa, preocupándose al ver aquella mirada tan extraña en ella. _"¿Qué rayos ha pasado para que mi esposa tenga esa turbación en sus ojos aguamarina?"_.

James ayudó a Ron a sentarse junto a Hermione, mirando intranquilo a su esposa mientras los dos chicos se abrazaban. _"Con la situación tan tensa entre los diez chicos y mi amigo tan mal por la cercanía de la luna llena, preocupado ahora por la salida de Jennifer con ellos… Remus no quiere bajo ningún concepto que ella salga sola con cinco de ellos, aunque Alice y Frank los estén siguiendo, y empiezo a estar de acuerdo"_.

Lily y James observaban atentamente a los siete chicos en la cocina, especialmente a la que se hacía llamar Electra que lucía tan débil y preocupada como su amigo licántropo, con un nudo en la garganta. Respiraron tranquilos cuando vieron a Remus sentado a la mesa, diciéndoles por tercera vez a su esposa y a la chica que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada, tomándose con expresión de resignación la poción revitalizante que le daba Jennifer.

Fred había ayudado a Sirius a incorporar a Remus, a pesar de las protestas de su suegro, asegurándoles que él se encontraba perfectamente y quería ayudarlos como lo habían estado haciendo con ellos. Tuvo que hacerle hincapié al licántropo en que él estaba débil "por un mal hechizo recibido durante las prácticas con el señor Moody", que era la excusa que les habían dado ellos a los chicos para su estado, por lo cual Jennifer y ellos estaban preocupados.

* * *

—Tranquila Diana. —le dijo George amoroso, luego de sentarla en un sillón grande de tres puestos de la biblioteca junto a él, manteniéndola abrazada.

Mientras tanto Ginny convocaba rápidamente un vaso de poción dorada y uno de cristalina, además de su equipo de medimagia. Se concentró y la evaluó por medio de su don extraño como ya había aprendido con Mithrandir, respirando aliviada al saber que no era tan serio.

La preocupó que el leve uso del don de la chica la hubiese debilitado de aquella manera. Aquél ataque que los había obligado a viajar a esa época aún los afectaba mucho. _"¿Cuánto se va a prolongar esta situación? ¿Podremos permanecer en esta casa todo el tiempo que quieren mi novio y mis amigos sin resultar los diez muy afectados o modificar algo de manera grave?"_, se preguntó inquieta.

—Bebe esto, Diana —le ordenó Ginny mientras le llevaba la poción cristalina a la boca. Hizo un gesto de frustración al ver a su amiga rechazar el seguir tomándola luego del primer trago, interponiendo su mano entre el vaso y su boca mientras se estremecía en brazos del novio—. Sé perfectamente que te genera una reacción desagradable, pero tienes que tomar medio vaso y recuperarte antes que llegue Jennifer.

Angela quitó la mano de su boca, hizo un puchero y asintió. Pero al tomar otro trago intentó de nuevo interponer su mano, siendo esto evitado por George que le sostuvo las manos con el mayor cuidado posible para no lastimarla pero inmovilizándola, suplicándole con voz dulce que hiciese un esfuerzo y la tomase.

Ginny logró darle el medio vaso de poción de poción cristalina y el vaso de poción dorada con ayuda de su hermano, antes que entrasen por la puerta de la biblioteca Angelica y Sirius.

El último miraba con el ceño fruncido a los chicos. Estaba seguro que algo que había hecho la chica tenía muy tensa a su esposa, seguramente relacionado con su caída. _"Analizando la posición de mi amigo, el chico alto y la mía antes de caer… sospecho que uno de los tres debería haberse golpeado seriamente con la mesa del comedor"_.

—¿Cómo estás, Diana? —le preguntó tensa Angelica.

—Lamento lo… ocurrido con Gea… Es mi culpa. —se disculpó Angela con su respiración aún irregular.

—Es normal entre amigos tener diferentes opiniones —le dijo con dulzura Sirius a la chica, acariciándole la cabeza—. A tu amiga se le pasará el enojo pronto. Ya verás que Urano la calma.

Angela asintió pero su respiración era cada vez peor, empezando a sollozar.

—Tranquila mi amor. —le insistió George con voz dulce mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un vaso de poción para los pulmones, tomándolo rápidamente Ginny en sus manos para dárselo pues su hermano no estaba en una posición cómoda para hacerlo.

Angelica se sentó junto a Angela e intentó evaluarla con su don más difícil. La hija contuvo la respiración al notarlo y se levantó rápidamente para salir huyendo de allí, pues no se había recuperado aún de lo que había hecho y no estaba en condiciones para evitar que su mamá se diese cuenta poniéndole alguna barrera.

Su don del Manejo de la Energía, por ser tan especial, evitaba que Angelica percibiese en los diez su propia energía. Pero ese era el único bloqueo que en ese momento podía mantener Angela sobre cualquiera de sus dones y los de sus compañeros.

—Calma pequeña. —le dijo Sirius preocupado al verla incorporarse de esa manera y empujar a la pelirroja al tropezar con ella. Tragó saliva al verla llorando aún con mayor desesperación después que él dijese esa frase, tanteando el camino hacia la salida y perdiendo el equilibrio al tropezar con una silla que él había movido de su lugar habitual un momento antes con su varita cuando entró allí con su esposa.

Angela, al oír a su papá decirle "Calma pequeña" de la misma manera en que lo haría muchos años después, no pudo más. Intentó salir corriendo de aquél lugar para alejarse de los dos antes de cometer un grave error. Tropezó en el camino hacia la puerta y golpeó con su cabeza un lateral del escritorio que había intentado esquivar, cayendo al piso inconsciente.

—¡Diana! —gritaron simultáneamente Ginny, Angelica, George y Sirius, corriendo tras ella, asustándose mucho al ver la cabeza de la chica golpear el escritorio y caer al piso, sin que se quejase ni se moviese después.

—¿Diana? —preguntó asustado Sirius, que fue el primero en llegar y agacharse junto a ella, al voltearla boca arriba y ver las vendas cercanas a la sien izquierda de la chica empezar a mancharse con sangre.

—¡Quítenle las vendas mientras traigo a Jennifer sin que los otros sospechen! —les ordenó Angelica asustada, levantándose rápidamente para ir a buscar a su hermana.

—Pero les prometimos que no veríam… —intentó refutar Sirius. Justo una reacción de aquella chica si les veían los rostros era lo que más los preocupaba.

—Es eso o llevarla a San Mungo. —lo interrumpió Angelica con una mano en la manija de la puerta.

—No es necesario llevarla al hospital. Yo puedo… —intentó Ginny asustada por las reacciones de los papás de su amiga.

—Trae a Jennifer. —dijo Sirius decidido, interrumpiendo a la menuda pelirroja, viendo a su esposa asentir y salir.

—Diana, mi amor. —la llamaba George desesperado. La tomó en sus brazos mirando las vendas llenas de sangre con miedo.

—Por favor, Sirius, sal para… —intentó Ginny.

—De ninguna manera —la interrumpió él apuntándole con su varita, molesto por la reacción de la menuda pelirroja—. No sé porque te preocupa más que yo la vea que su salud, pero le vas a quitar los vendajes ahora mismo para saber qué tan grave es.

Ginny empezó a quitarle los vendajes de la cabeza con su varita, sin encontrar una forma de sacar a Sirius de allí para que no le viese el rostro a su amiga. Estaba a punto de quitarle las últimas vueltas, dejando el rostro de la chica al descubierto, cuando entraron las gemelas a la biblioteca.

—¿Pero qué tan seria es la lastimadura de Sirius para busc…? —La pregunta de Jennifer quedó congelada en el aire al ver lo que estaba haciendo la menuda pelirroja con su cuñado mirándola ceñudo y preocupado, apuntándole con su varita a la chica—. ¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?! ¿No pudieron contener su curiosidad ustedes dos que estás presionando a la chica para que…?

—Diana se golpeó la cabeza con el escritorio cuando cayó al tropezarse, mientras intentaba huir de aquí llorando sin control —la interrumpió el Merodeador, explicándose rápidamente—. Venus no quería quitarle los vendajes porque yo estaba aquí.

—Está sangrando. —agregó Angelica.

Jennifer abrió los ojos como platos y se precipitó hacia la chica.

—¿Qué tiene Sir…? —llegó James a la puerta en ese momento—. ¿Qué rayos…? —empezó a preguntar enojado.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —lo cortó Angelica—. Vuelvan ustedes dos al comedor e inventen algo bueno para que los demás no vengan hacia acá.

—Antes ayúdenme a ubicarla sobre el escritorio —les pidió Jennifer, mirando las vendas con sangre preocupada, aunque un poco menos que momentos antes. Esa zona de la cabeza sangraba mucho aún con heridas pequeñas—. Ve con ellos y tráeme mi maletín de medimagia. —le ordenó a su hermana, una vez que su cuñado y su amigo hicieron lo que les había pedido mientras ella contenía al pelirrojo, susurrándole que se tranquilizase.

James había observado muy preocupado la sangre en el vendaje de la chica e interrogando con la mirada a su hermano por afecto. Rumbo a la cocina Sirius le contó lo ocurrido en susurros.

—Ahora Jennifer reñirá a Angelica un rato largo por la broma. —entró diciendo James en voz alta al comedor, poniendo en marcha su plan de distracción.

—De no ser porque Diana me facilitó la huida, pidiéndome que viniese a mostrarle a Lily que estaba bien para que no se preocupase y que los ayudase a los dos con sus amigos, yo también tendría que escucharla. —le siguió la idea con agilidad Sirius.

—Sí, claro, feliz tú que no la soportarás riñéndome por la broma que tú ideaste. —le dijo Angelica con fingido enojo, saliendo del comedor con el maletín de medimagia de su hermana rumbo a la biblioteca.

—Es un alivio ver que tanto tú como Diana están bien. —agregó James sonriente, viendo con alivio que su esposa y los chicos se destensaban.

Remus los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando de sus amigos.

—Sólo espero que Diana logre distraer a Jennifer con el vendaje de sus ojos y no terminen discutiendo Angelica y ella —agregó Sirius, sentándose al lado de Hermione, para empezar a darle la comida—. Ya sabes el carácter que se gasta mi esposa.

—Pero Jennifer también lo sabe y es muy dulce —replicó James, quitándole peso a la supuesta inquietud de su amigo mientras se sentaba junto a Ron—. Seguro se le pasa pronto.

—Sí, tienes razón —confirmó Sirius, sonriente al ver que todos los chicos seguían su conversación con interés—. ¿Ya estás más tranquila, preciosa?

—Gea es mi prometida, Sirius. —gruñó Ron amenazante.

—Sí. Ya estoy bien. —respondió Hermione cohibida.

—Tranquilo amigo. Sólo era un cumplido. Ni siquiera conozco el rostro de tu novia y yo tengo esposa. Una muy celosa. —le dijo Sirius sonriente al chico.

Ron asintió no muy convencido, pues Angelica no estaba ahí en ese momento.

—Además que yo no permitiré que le falte el respeto al noviazgo de ustedes y a su relación con mi amiga Angelica en mi casa. —agregó Lily con una falsa sonrisa dulce y un tinte amenazante en el tono de voz, mirando a Sirius que tragó saliva.

Ron sonrió ampliamente al oírla y empezó a comer con apetito la comida que James le daba. Se imaginaba la cara que debería tener Sirius en ese momento y lo roja que debería estar Hermione, pero no por sus quemaduras sino por lo dicho por Lily en aquél tono.

Remus sonrió levemente al notar la reacción del chico al que ayudaba su amigo, cambiando un minuto después su sonrisa por una expresión de preocupación mal disimulada. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente mientras Lily le daba de comer al líder de los chicos, Sirius a la castaña y James al más alto.

"_¿Qué están encubriendo James y Sirius cuando llegaron con esa farsa al comedor? Es un truco de nosotros tres, entre los cuatro Merodeadores, el desviar la atención de esa manera. Angelica vino a buscar a Jennifer, pero no por Sirius. Entonces tiene que ser por Diana. No dijeron nada para no tensar aún más a los otros chicos, pero las payasadas de Sirius quieren decir que es algo serio y está preocupado. ¿Qué rayos pasó? Tengo que encontrar la manera de hacerlos desistir de la salida esta tarde"_.

En ese momento llegó una lechuza al comedor y se detuvo frente a Remus. El joven hombre castaño tragó saliva y denegó. Con cuidado alargó la mano y retiró el mensaje de la pata de la adusta ave, que apenas se sintió libre de su carga salió de allí rápidamente. Al abrir la nota y leerla Remus suspiró con frustración._ "Hoy va a ser un pésimo día con Angelica y Moody"_.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Sirius preocupado al ver su expresión.

—Newtonwood Lane hasta el sector mágico del Bosque de Sherwood. —le respondió Remus con resignación.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó asustada Lily.

—¿Qué le hizo Angelica a Moody la última vez? —preguntó James.

—Lo retó a inmovilizar un Graphorn antes que ella, mientras yo los intentaba inmovilizar a los dos —le respondió Remus mientras denegaba—. Lo peor es que él aceptó y ella le ganó.

James y Sirius silbaron al mismo tiempo.

—Te compadezco amigo. —le dijo Sirius con solidaridad.

—Te advertí que no le dijeses a Angelica que no te habían aceptado en la Academia hasta que ella no estuviese inscrita. —le recordó Lily con voz maternal.

—Lo sé. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de habérselo dicho a Jennifer frente a su hermana. —replicó Remus con frustración.

Los siete chicos escuchaban la conversación en silencio, muy atentos, tragando saliva al escuchar el apellido del viejo auror.

Todos lo habían llegado a apreciar mucho, teniéndole Hermione un afecto especial, pero todos recordaban lo estricto que era. La única forma en que lo habían visto ceder era por instrucciones de Albus Dumbledore, mientras estuvo vivo, o por las explicaciones lógicas de Minerva, Remus, Faramir y Aragorn, a quienes respetaba y por lo tanto oía y razonaba con ellos. Especialmente con los tres primeros, pues el cuarto se veía desplazado por sus dos amigos rápidamente cuando sus ojos azules brillaban. Ahora comprendían que las tormentas entre Angelica y Alastor Moody habían enseñado a Remus cuándo era prudente alejar al auror de Aragorn, mientras que Faramir conocía demasiado bien a su cuñado.

* * *

—No te preocupes, Júpiter —le dijo Jennifer desde el extremo de la biblioteca donde aguardaba con su hermana a que los dos chicos atendiesen a la de pelo negro, después que el chico le suplicase que le permitiese hacerlo a su hermana para evitar que a su prometida se le presentase una crisis respiratoria seria por la angustia de que le viesen su rostro—. Esa zona sangra profusamente con heridas pequeñas.

—¿Es serio, Venus? —le preguntó Angelica a la menuda pelirroja preocupada, enojada aún con su hermana por dejarse convencer de aquello por los chicos.

—No. Afortunadamente no lo es —le respondió Ginny, terminando de curarle la pequeña lesión en la cabeza a su amiga—. La herida es superficial. Lo que me preocupa es el fuerte dolor de cabeza que no podremos aliviarle, como no la hemos podido ayudar con el de sus quemaduras.

Desde donde estaban las gemelas lograron ver el pelo negro y el perfil de la chica inconsciente, mientras la menuda pelirroja la curaba, tan parecido al de Sirius. Tragaron saliva. Jennifer tuvo que sujetar fuerte a su hermana y desplazarse levemente frente a ella para evitar que se precipitase hacia donde estaban los chicos.

—¿Quién es ella, Jennifer? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a Sirius? —le susurró Angelica.

—No lo sé, hermanita, pero… Podría ser hija o nieta de ustedes dos. Se parece mucho a tu carácter. —le respondió en voz muy baja. Se habían asegurado que los chicos no las escuchasen mediante un escudo sonoro de Magia Antigua que las dos aprendieron de muy niñas para tramar sus travesuras sin que su mamá y sus hermanos las oyesen.

—¿Crees que lo sabe?

—Por sus reacciones cuando ustedes están cerca... Al menos lo sospecha. —le respondió Jennifer mientras la menuda pelirroja le empezaba a vendar de nuevo el rostro a la chica de pelo negro usando vendas limpias, con el chico de ojos azules mirando a su novia con tristeza pero evidente alivio.

—¿Y lo que dijo del orfanato? —preguntó asustada Angelica, respondiéndose un minuto más tarde ella misma con una mezcla de rabia, indignación y preocupación en su voz—. La familia de Sirius. Los Black son muy capaces de quitárnosla y arrojarla en un sitio así si se les presenta la oportunidad, sólo por verlo sufrir a él.

—Podría no ser hija, sino nieta o biznieta de ustedes, Angelica —le recordó Jennifer, intentando razonar aunque se sentía también angustiada por las mismas sospechas de su hermana—. Lo que es preocupante, considerando que han dejado escapar que se han enfrentado a mortífagos.

Angelica se giró a mirarla muy pálida.

—Tenemos que ubicar lo antes posible al Dunedain desertor —dijo decidida—. Si lo hacemos es posible que estos chicos se enfrenten a seguidores de Voldemort, o incluso grupos de imitadores que piensen como ese loco pero que no les hayan transmitido enseñanzas en artes antiguas.

—Tienes razón hermanita. Espero que la Profecía Dunedain se refiera a una de nosotras y podamos interpretarla pronto. No quisiera dejarle a una hija o nieta nuestra esa carga. —comentó Jennifer preocupada.

—Encontraremos pronto al desertor y averiguaremos lo que hace falta para detener a Voldemort. —afirmó Angelica con decisión.

—¿Quién será el marcado por la centella? —preguntó Jennifer pensativa.

—No lo sé. Supongo que lo sabremos pronto. —afirmó Angelica, intentando convencer más que a su gemela a si misma.

—Sí. Eso espero. Voy a quitar el escudo para que nos acerquemos ya —le avisó cuando vio que el rostro de la chica ya estaba totalmente vendado, a excepción de los ojos—. Dejen que Angelica y yo la llevemos al sillón para que ustedes no se lastimen más sus quemaduras —les indicó con firmeza a los chicos pelirrojos, sonriendo al verlos asentir. La llevaron con cuidado entre las dos allí mientras Ginny y George reacomodaban con sus varitas el escritorio—. Prepárense. Ya la voy a despertar.

Las gemelas y los pelirrojos se miraron, tomaron aire y asintieron.

—_¡Rennervate!_ —reanimó Jennifer a Angela.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Diana? —le preguntó atropelladamente Angelica.

—¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? —la interrogó preocupada Jennifer.

—¿Angelica? ¿Jennifer? —preguntó Angela atontada, con un fuerte y creciente dolor de cabeza en su lado izquierdo que la obligó a emitir un leve quejido y llevarse su mano izquierda hacia ese lado—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tranquila, mi amor. —le dijo George con cariño acariciándole la cabeza, sentado a su lado para ayudarla a calmarse.

—Angelica me fue a buscar al comedor diciéndome que Sirius se sentía mal de las caídas que ha sufrido hoy. —le respondió Jennifer.

—Lo hice así para no asustar a tus amigos. —aclaró la gemela rápidamente, nerviosa.

—Angelica. —le dijo con voz de regaño Jennifer.

—Perdón. —se disculpó la aludida.

—Por lo que me dijeron Angelica y Sirius, antes que él saliese huyendo cobardemente con ayuda de James de mi regaño por no cuidarte bien, te alteraste mucho, quisiste salir corriendo, te tropezaste con una silla que el torpe de mi cuñado había movido de sitio sin decírtelo y te golpeaste en la cabeza contra el escritorio.

—Cuando te vieron inconsciente y sangrando se asustaron mucho y Angelica salió corriendo a buscarla —le explicó Ginny, preocupada al notar que la respiración de su amiga empezaba a ser de nuevo muy irregular—. Sirius se quedó con Júpiter y conmigo preocupado. —agregó sabiendo que aquello querría saberlo la chica.

—Luego Angelica los acompañó al comedor para buscar el maletín de medimagia de Jennifer y tranquilizar a los demás. —siguió George.

—Les hemos dicho a todos allá que Sirius y tú estaban bien, que todo era una broma ideada por mi esposo y que yo debía volver con el maletín a escuchar el regaño de mi hermana mientras ella te tranquilizaba con tus amigos y ayudaba a curarte. —continuó Angelica rápido, preocupada por la agitación de la chica.

—Ellas aguardaron en el otro extremo de la biblioteca a que yo te curase con ayuda de Júpiter. —agregó rápidamente Ginny, sonriendo con cariño, al verla suspirar y tranquilizarse, respirando un poco menos irregular.

—¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? —le preguntó George, acariciándole con cuidado la zona cercana a la herida.

—Me duele un poco. —confesó por la promesa que le había hecho a su novio de no ocultarle nada referente a su salud, pero diciendo que era leve para no preocuparlos más de lo que suponía ya estaban.

—No es serio, pero tendrás una inflamación allí por unos días —le explicó Ginny con cariño—. Tómate este vaso de poción para tus pulmones. Aún estás respirando mal.

—¿Me permites que sea yo quien te cure los ojos? —le preguntó Jennifer, sonriendo al verla asentir. Decidida continuó—. El golpe fue ligeramente por encima de la sien izquierda, puedo levantar un poco el vendaje hasta allí y aplicarte el desinflamante en la zona cuando yo te cure si me das permiso, así no cambiaríamos la rutina que llevamos hasta ahora para no despertar sospechas en tus otros amigos.

Angela se removió un poco inquieta en su asiento. No quería que ellas dos viesen su rostro y empezaran a hacer preguntas, pero sentía muy adolorida esa zona y no quería alarmar a los otros. Su tía no había hablado de quitarle el vendaje del rostro, sólo de curarle la zona del golpe cuando fuese ella quien la curase. Suspiró y asintió levemente.

Jennifer sonrió, le curó con cuidado los párpados, le pidió que abriese los ojos para echarle las gotas y se quedó paralizada un instante al ver sus ojos mutando entre gris y verde claro, recordando los cambios en los de su gemela y los de su hermano. Tragó saliva y le vertió la mínima cantidad de poción requerida. Luego le levantó con mucho cuidado el vendaje cercano a la sien y la examinó mientras le decía que sólo quería ver la herida que la menuda pelirroja le había curado, vendándola de inmediato con mucho cuidado.

—Ese ungüento te controlará la inflamación por el golpe —le explicó con cariño—. Después del almuerzo, antes de salir con tus amigos, te revisaré de nuevo los ojos y te aplicaré más —Al verla asentir y acariciarse con la mano vendada la zona golpeada hizo un gesto de frustración—. Quisiera poder hacer algo para quitarte el dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias —le sonrió con sinceridad Angela—. No es tan fuerte. Ya se me pasará. Debo disculparme por mi comportamiento contigo, Angelica, y con Sirius también. Si no hubiese sido tan impulsiva no me habría caído y golpeado, asustándolos.

—No te preocupes por eso, Diana —la tranquilizó Angelica con tono maternal, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de abrazar a la chica—. Sirius y yo también somos bastante impulsivos. Sólo intenta mantenerte tranquila para que te recuperes.

Angela sonrió feliz y asintió, dejándose llevar por su tía y su novio a la cocina.

—¿Te regañó mucho Jennifer por nuestra pequeña broma, mi amor? —le preguntó rápidamente Sirius a Angelica apenas los vio entrar al comedor a los cinco, para alertar a su cuñada y los chicos sobre la coartada.

—Fuiste un cobarde al huir con James. —lo regañó Jennifer.

—Por favor, no empieces de nuevo —le pidió Angela, siguiéndoles el juego. Esto hizo enarcar las cejas a Sirius y a James un instante, disimulando rápidamente—. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Eso es porque ellos dos no supieron calmarte y estuviste llorando. —siguió Jennifer con la voz un poco más suave, aunque aún era de reprimenda. Avisándoles a su cuñado y su amigo cuál era la estrategia a seguir con los otros.

—Lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal, Diana. —se disculpó Hermione con el arrepentimiento mostrándose en su voz.

—No. Yo lamento haber comenzado el problema. —replicó Angela en un tono de voz similar.

—Bueno, bueno —intervino Sirius en tono de voz de fastidio por el sentimentalismo—. Las dos se habían levantado de mal humor, tuvieron una diferencia de opiniones y ahora todo está bien. Lo que debemos hacer hoy es: evitar en lo posible ustedes diez ponerse nerviosos de nuevo, yo debo alejarme lo más posible de Urano para evitar que me siga cayendo encima y Angelica tendrá que reprimir su genio.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué yo tendré que "reprimir mi genio"? —protestó de inmediato la aludida, exasperada, mirando desafiante a su esposo.

—Porque llegó la nota de Moody. Nos espera en media hora —le respondió Remus mirándola fijamente con expresión de regaño contenido—. Iremos de Newtonwood Lane hasta el sector mágico del Bosque de Sherwood.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Angelica comprendiendo las miradas de su esposo y su cuñado—. Perdóname Remus. Te prometo que me portaré bien y no le daré motivos para más "ideas especiales".

—Eso espero. —más que decir gruñó el aludido, que se sentía muy débil por la proximidad de la luna llena y el tener que ir a entrenar le parecía muy pesado, especialmente con su tutor enojado con su compañera.

—Yo ayudaré con la comida a Diana —sacó Jennifer a su hermana de la silla junto a la chica, en que se había sentado para ayudarla—. Tú tienes que darte prisa.

Angelica iba a protestar, pero al ver las miradas de su hermana y su cuñado suspiró y la obedeció. Sabía que tenía razón. La única vez que habían llegado tarde les puso unas tareas casi imposibles todo el día y Remus no estaba en condiciones para un entrenamiento fuerte.

Angela tenía muchas ganas de preguntar de qué hablaban, pero recordó las advertencias de Hermione y guardó silencio. Jennifer, Lily, Sirius y James sin embargo pronto les aclararon las dudas a los diez chicos, al empezar a reñir a Angelica por no controlar su rebeldía con Alastor Moody, ocasionando que los entrenamientos que Remus y ella llevaban con él fuesen tan o más difíciles que los que el auror les imponía a sus alumnos en la Academia.

Al terminar con sus desayunos Angelica y Remus se aparecieron de inmediato en el sitio indicado por el experimentado auror. Cuando los demás finalizaron, Lily, Jennifer, Sirius y James acompañaron a los diez jóvenes a la biblioteca.

—… No vayan a discutir de nuevo. Recuerden que deben permanecer tranquilos para recuperarse. Nos vemos un poco antes del almuerzo, chicos. —se despidió Jennifer luego de regañar a las chicas por lo que habían dicho de una discusión.

—Si llegasen a necesitar algo los elfos se los traerán en seguida, basta con que los llamen y ellos acudirán —les dijo Sirius—. Ya Angelica y James les dejaron a los cuatro instrucciones.

—Aquí están los libros que Diana le pidió a Remus que le comprase. —le entregó Lily a Luna.

—Espero que los elfos no los escuchen discutir. Les he ordenado avisarme si llegase a ocurrir y vendré de inmediato con Albus ¿Está claro? —los amenazó James.

—Sí señor. —respondieron los diez a coro con seriedad y formalidad.

—No se pongan así chicos. Soy sólo James. Entiendan que nos preocupa verlos tan tensos hoy. —les dijo incómodo. No le gustaba tener que ponerse en plan de padre estricto con ellos.

—Les agradecemos su preocupación por nosotros —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa—. Le prometo que hablaremos para evitar que haya más discusiones y luego Leto nos leerá los libros. —Angela y Hermione bajaron las cabezas.

—Estoy segura que sostendrán esa conversación aunque les digamos que no lo hagan —dijo Lily muy seria—. Pero ustedes tres tienen que hacer lo necesario para que ellos cuatro no se alteren, aunque tengan que petrificarlos. —les ordenó muy firme a Jessica, Fred y George, que asintieron en seguida.

Cuando se habían marchado los dos aurores y la inefable al Ministerio de Magia, y la estudiante de medimagia al Hospital San Mungo, cerraron la puerta de la biblioteca pero no la sellaron ni la insonorizaron. Sabían que los elfos les avisarían si llegaba alguien ajeno al grupo de diez personas que conocían su estancia en la casa, de los cuales estaban seguros que no se presentaría ninguno en las próximas horas. También sabían que los cuatro elfos los tendrían sometidos a una estrecha vigilancia, no queriendo darles falsas ideas de alarmar a James.

Luna contó lo ocurrido en el cuarto de las chicas al amanecer de ese día con su habitual franqueza, sin que Angela, Hermione, Jessica o Ginny la interrumpiesen. Luego Ron planteó el problema con la misma cabeza fría con la que planeaba una estrategia, analizando cada punto por separado, llegando a tres conclusiones que fueron aprobadas por los diez. Luego Ginny abrió la puerta de la biblioteca mientras Fred abría un par de ventanas para que Angela respirase mejor, sentándose luego de nuevo con sus amigos.

George proyectó en una pared de la biblioteca la primera página del primero de los tomos de la serie de tres libros que tanto le gustaban a Angela, de modo similar a lo que hace un proyector.

Cuando Lily y Jennifer llegaron a la casa, con sólo un par de minutos de diferencia, se miraron extrañadas porque Idun las recibió haciéndoles señas para que la siguiesen en silencio. Al llegar a la puerta abierta de la biblioteca vieron, primero asombradas y luego con una tierna sonrisa, a Dotty, Tyr y Wykers sentados junto a los cuatro chicos que no podían ver, oyendo a los otros seis leyendo el libro por turnos y teatralizando las escenas. Los tres elfos participaban esporádicamente haciendo algunas voces, con la chica que había pedido los libros sonriendo emocionada. Esperaron hasta que llegaron al final del capítulo que estaban leyendo para interrumpirlos.

—Hola chicos. —saludaron a coro, mirándose las dos asombradas por la coincidencia y riéndose en seguida.

—Hola Lily.

—Hola Jennifer.

Les respondieron los diez chicos simultáneamente, entremezclándose los saludos, sin que se pudiesen entender. Las dos se soltaron a reír de nuevo, seguidas de los chicos.

—Me alegra conseguirlos de tan buen ánimo. —les dijo muy contenta Jennifer.

—¿Podemos acompañarlos un rato en la lectura mientras está listo el almuerzo? —preguntó Lily.

—Será todo un honor para nosotros que nos acompañen dos hermosas damas como lo son ustedes. —respondió galantemente Neville, dejando asombradas a las dos mujeres y arrancándole sonrisas a su novia y sus amigos.

Dotty y Wykers esperaban que los regañasen Lily y Jennifer por estar allí, pero en lugar de eso escucharon perplejos que la segunda les pedía a los chicos que trasladasen la lectura a la cocina, a lo que accedieron los diez muy contentos. Los cuatro elfos aún no se acostumbraban al trato que les daban "los jóvenes amos", especialmente Dotty y Wykers que habían sido maltratados por los Rosier antes que los liberasen Angelica y Jennifer. Idun y Tyr siempre habían recibido un trato respetuoso de los Potter, pero desde que había llegado Lily era además afectuoso, a lo que ellos aún no se adaptaban.

Cuando llegaron Alice, James, Sirius y Frank desde el Ministerio para el almuerzo escucharon a través de la puerta del comedor a Lily y a Jennifer preguntando a los chicos sobre nombres y cosas extrañas, respondiéndoles primordialmente Diana con mucho entusiasmo. Se miraron interrogantes y se acercaron con cautela, con sus varitas en las manos, guardándolas minutos después al entender que hablaban sobre los libros que había llevado Remus.

Entraron, saludaron y se vieron integrados a la conversación mientras comían. Los cuatro aurores notaron que Jennifer le lanzaba miradas eventuales a la chica de pelo negro, con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación en su expresión. Ya Sirius y James habían puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido en la mañana a Lily, Alice y Frank en lo que ellos sabían, pues no habían podido hablar con Jennifer o con Angelica para saber qué había ocurrido cuando ellos salieron de la biblioteca. Sospechaban por la tranquilidad de los tres chicos que las gemelas no le habían visto el rostro a la chica de pelo negro.

Jennifer le había dado de comer a Angela y se apresuró a empezar a cambiarle los vendajes de los ojos apenas llegaron al cuarto de las chicas, para que Ginny procediese con uno de los otros. La menuda pelirroja sonrió contenta al ver que la tía de Angela era cada vez más cariñosa con ella aunque no supiese el parentesco.

Neville, Fred y George entraron tras ellos después de buscar en el cuarto de los chicos la mochila del primero.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos en unos minutos. Te esperamos en el pasillo, Jennifer, para que hablemos sobre un encargo de Remus. —se despidió James, dándole un beso a su esposa. Estaba preocupado por dejarla con los cuatro elfos cuidando a los cinco chicos que se quedaban, aunque un poco menos que en la mañana al verlos tan alegres y distendidos.

—Nosotros seis iremos por las plantas en unos minutos, cuando terminemos de cambiarles los vendajes, así que nos iremos todos al mismo tiempo. —les dijo Jennifer sonriente, pues había disimulado con rápidos movimientos la revisión de la herida en la cabeza de la chica, contentándose al ver que sanaba muy bien.

—Jennifer, si llegan a ver cualquier persona extraña…

—… donde vayamos a recoger las plantas, nos regresamos los seis de inmediato. —completó la advertencia que le hacía Frank con tono fastidiado. Ella había preferido estudiar medimagia pero era buena en duelos y le molestaba que sus amigos la cuidasen como a una niña indefensa.

—Venus y Júpiter, no vayan…

—… a correr riesgos innecesarios. — completó con cansancio Ginny las palabras de Harry mientras terminaba con su vendaje.

Luego de aceptar los diez los tres puntos planteados por su hermano menor, su novio los había llenado de advertencias a ellos cinco.

—Si llegamos a ver personas cerca de los lugares le avisamos a Jennifer y nos regresamos de inmediato. —agregó George con el tono de quien repite una vez más algo que le han dicho muchas veces.

Jennifer procedió a cambiarle los vendajes a Hermione mientras Ginny se los cambiaba a Ron. Los cuatro aurores miraron a los chicos con preocupación, retirándose en silencio hacia la puerta por la indicación disimulada de Lily para esperar a la gemela y darle aquello, luego bajar a la sala y viajar por la chimenea al Ministerio.

—Como no sabemos si conoces la ladera del Ben Macdui que visitaremos primero apareceremos contigo —le dijo Fred a Jennifer abrazado a Jessica. Mientras tanto Neville verificaba que en su mochila sólo estuviesen unos frascos vacíos y paños pequeños, luego de dejar su ropa sobre la cama en que dormía y lo demás en la mochila de Fred cuando buscaron la suya en la habitación que compartía con los pelirrojos y el pelinegro—. Luego iremos a una pradera al pie de High Willhays.

—Toma Lily. Este es un sickle falso al que le hemos aplicado una variante del encantamiento proteico. Así podremos enviarte y recibir mensajes cortos con el que cada uno de nosotros llevará, al igual que Jennifer podrá hacerlo con el que Júpiter le está entregando —le explicó Ginny—. Sólo lo ubicas sobre algo plano y despejado, le apuntas con la varita, piensas en el nombre de la persona con quien te quieras comunicar y luego en el mensaje. Verás al sickle fundirse temporalmente sobre la superficie plana en un tamaño un poco mayor a la palma de tu mano y mostrar tanto el destinatario como el mensaje, si estás segura le das otro toque con tu varita hacia el final, si no lo haces al inicio y empiezas de nuevo. Luego de enviado regresará a su forma.

—Si vas a recibir mensaje de alguno de nosotros se calentará levemente para avisarte, brillando el nombre de quien lo envía. Cuando lo puedas leer lo ubicas sobre la superficie plana y lo tocas con la varita —continuó la explicación George—. Te mostrará el mensaje y un par de minutos después regresará a su forma original.

—Estos son seis knuts falsos con los que podrán ubicarnos. Aquí aparece el nombre de cada uno y aquí la ubicación. —le explicó Ginny a Lily mientras se los entregaba, señalándole las dos caras de las supuestas monedas.

—Toma éste, es el de ubicarte a ti. —le entregó George otro a Jennifer.

Los cuatro aurores se quedaron paralizados en la puerta, luego de girarse a ver y escuchar aquello atónitos.

—Desde que llegamos nos han dicho que estamos en guerra. Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios medios para comunicarnos y ubicarnos, pero tres de nosotros no podemos ayudarles si ocurre algo, Diana estaría muy limitada y Electra sola no sería de mucha ayuda. —explicó Harry, suponiendo que Jennifer y Lily estarían desconcertadas.

—Por eso hemos tomado esta mañana la decisión que los seis lleven esos knuts y sickles falsos —continuó Ron—. Si llegase a ocurrir algo que los separase o impidiese volver a alguno tendrán como avisarnos y como ubicarlos si no pueden respondernos. Diana y Electra podrían ir de inmediato mientras tú ubicas a James y los otros para que les ayuden.

—Habíamos pensado darles unos a ellos, pero como trabajan en el Ministerio les podíamos crear problemas a ellos y a nosotros. —explicó Hermione.

Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred y George se estaban poniendo los guantes y los pasamontañas mientras Lily y Jennifer los escuchaban atentamente, mirando las monedas falsas asombradas y desconcertadas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ginny al ver a los cuatro aurores en la puerta con esas expresiones de sorpresa y desconcierto, mirándose los guantes con cuidado y revisando su pasamontañas y la capa en el espejo—. No sólo no deben vernos los vendajes, en los dos sitios hace frío.

—Si no tienes una capa abrigada yo puedo prestarte la mía, Jennifer. —le ofreció Angela, tanteando en dirección a su mochila.

—No te preocupes Diana. Ya traigo la mía. —reaccionó la gemela.

—¿No tendrán problemas si llegan tarde al Ministerio? —preguntó Angela.

—¿De qué hablas, Diana? —preguntó Harry intrigado.

—Alice, James, Sirius y Frank están cerca de la puerta del cuarto. Todavía no han salido. —le aclaró Angela.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Frank desconcertado.

—Porque no oí pasos fuera del cuarto —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Además la colonia que usa Sirius tiene un olor intenso a pino silvestre.

Aquello hizo abrir como platos los ojos del aludido, mientras una sonrisa franca se abría paso en su rostro.

—¿Les parecen suficientes las medidas de seguridad que hemos tomado? —preguntó Harry preocupado, acariciándole un brazo a su novia con su mano izquierda mientras estrechaba su abrazo por la cintura de ella con la derecha. Ella estaba de pie junto a la cama en que él estaba sentado, acariciándole la cabeza. Su novio sonrió al oírla bufar—. Siendo aurores tal vez puedan pensar en algo que nosotros hayamos pasado por alto, mi amor. —intentó convencerla.

—Estaré bien, Marte. —replicó ella exasperada.

—Con lo molesta que está tu novia más les vale a los seguidores de Voldemort no aparecerse cerca. —bromeó Neville.

—¿Por qué no esperamos hasta el domingo para que ellos los acompañen? —preguntó preocupada Angela—. Yo puedo…

—Sólo te quedan quince vasos, Diana. —la interrumpió Ginny.

—Déjame ir con ellos, Marte. —pidió de nuevo Angela cabizbaja.

—Olvídalo. Irás solamente si se presenta una emergencia.

—¿Es qué ustedes me consideran una inútil para defender a sus amigos? —explotó Jennifer que estaba enojada por las expresiones de preocupación de James, Sirius y Frank.

—Saben perfectamente que sabemos defendernos. —explotó también Ginny.

—Calma Venus. Ellos confían en nosotros seis, Jennifer —intervino pacificador Neville—. Pero todos están preocupados por nuestra excursión en tiempos de guerra. Estaremos bien chicos —aseguró, se acercó a Angela y le dio un beso en la cabeza—. Ya deja de pensar que por ti nos vamos a poner en peligro porque no es así. Además ya te dije que quiero aprovechar de buscar otras plantas de la zona.

Angela suspiró y asintió.

—Yo confío en los seis. Sé que de ocurrir algo sabrán defenderse. Pero por favor avísanos, Neptuno. O tú, Leto. —les suplicó.

—¿Creen que Mercurio, Júpiter y yo no les avisaríamos? —preguntó Ginny mirándola asombrada, empezando a entender.

—No. —respondieron a coro Jessica, Angela, Hermione, Ron y Harry.

—Estamos seguros que sólo le avisarían a Lily si fuese inevitable. — agregó el último preocupado.

Ginny suspiró y se abrazó a él.

—Te prometo solemnemente que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que los seis salgamos con bien si la situación se complica —Sonrió al verlo denegar con frustración, agregando resignada pero convencida de lo que iba a decir—: Así como también te aseguro que si la situación se desborda les avisaré a los seis.

Harry levantó contento y asombrado su rostro en dirección a su novia, que sonrió y se inclinó hacia su cara vendada hasta unir sus labios a los de él.

Luna en ese instante se abrazó a Neville y lo besó con dulzura, respondiéndole él de inmediato pues los besos de la rubia le hacían olvidar la presencia de sus padres y de todo lo que los rodeaba.

Jessica se abrazó a Fred una vez más y le hizo prometer que él también les avisaría, besándolo contenta al lograr arrancarle la promesa.

Angela le suplicó una vez más a George que no hiciesen nada arriesgado por traer los ingredientes de la poción. Le dio un beso dulce luego que él le prometiese que no lo haría ni permitiría que los otros lo hiciesen, a cambio de su promesa de permanecer tranquila en su ausencia.

—Díganme envidiosa, chicos, pero Remus no está aquí para despedirse de esa manera de mí. —los interrumpió Jennifer con picardía. Se acercó a Angela y George para abrazarlos, deslizando uno de los botones en la capa de él por las indicaciones que le hizo Frank, aprovechando el momento de distracción de los chicos.

Lily hizo lo mismo con Ginny, que se sonrojó al igual que Harry (aunque nadie lo vio por los vendajes) y separaron de inmediato sus rostros. Permanecieron unidos por el abrazo de la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda, mientras Jennifer le decía con dulzura a Angela que no se sintiese apenada por besar a su prometido frente a ellos al ver a la chica de pelo negro separarse nerviosa de él y al chico mirarla con una comprensiva sonrisa.

Luna y Neville se separaron sonrientes aunque él bajó la vista al minuto siguiente, avergonzado al ver a sus padres en la puerta mirándolos con picardía.

—Toma, Jennifer —se acercó rápidamente James a la gemela, decidido por las palabras de los chicos para evitar el levantar sospechas sobre la aparente tranquilidad de ellos ante el viaje de ella—. Esta mañana he conseguido que Edgar me diera este trasladador inmarcable sin preguntas. Los traerá de vuelta aquí de inmediato. Sólo tienes que activarlo con tu varita.

Alice y Sirius lo miraron asombrados, mientras Frank asentía serio.

—Lo ves, Venus. Ellos pensaron en algo muy importante: un medio de transporte seguro si ustedes no pueden aparecerse por algún motivo. —dijo Harry orgulloso de su papá, con voz melosa para calmar a su novia

—Tienes razón. —sonrió ella consciente del verdadero motivo del comentario de Harry, pues los diez sabían que los sickles además eran trasladadores de emergencia pero no se lo habían dicho a Jennifer y Lily para no alarmarlas.

—Voy por mi capa y nos vamos todos de inmediato, antes que les llamen la atención a ustedes en la oficina. —comentó Jennifer sonriente.

Al volver al cuarto simuló acomodarle la capa a Neville y deslizó con maestría el otro botón, mientras bromeaba con Luna sobre quitarle el novio. Ante esto el castaño bajó el rostro apenado y los ojos plateados de la rubia centellearon, calmándose los dos al oírla reírse a carcajadas para luego acomodarle la capa a Luna y colocarle el botón sin que ella se percatase.

Lily pestañeó tres veces en dirección a la gemela para hacerle entender que ya había ubicado el botón en la capa del otro chico que viajaría con ella, usando la clave de las Protectoras para hacerse saber que ya un detalle de un plan estaba arreglado.

Ginny se ubicó a un lado de Jennifer, mientras Fred la tomaba por el brazo del otro lado. Se despidieron de todos y desaparecieron al igual que Luna, Neville y George, apareciendo un minuto después en la ladera norte de Ben Macdui a la sombra de unos árboles, los cuales debían ser muy viejos por su gran tamaño. El lugar era bastante frío a pesar de los tímidos rayos de sol que iluminaban el lugar, proporcionándole una alegre vistosidad a la gran variedad de colores de la flora reinante.

Ginny, Luna, Jennifer, Neville, Fred y George sacaron sus varitas, empuñándolas y moviéndose con cautela, analizando los alrededores. Jennifer también sacó la suya, atenta al contorno pero especialmente al desenvolvimiento de sus acompañantes.

Al tranquilizarse los seis en cuanto a la posibilidad de encontrarse con extraños empezaron Ginny y Neville a buscar en el contorno lo que querían. El castaño examinó con interés unos setos al pie de uno de los árboles.

—Horklumps de Bosque. Estos nos servirán. —afirmó Neville.

—Creí que no tenían ninguna utilidad. —dijo extrañada Jennifer.

—Los de jardín no. Pero estos de bosque son indispensables en la poción de Diana, porque su extracto es la única base en que se mezclan dos de los otros ingredientes. —le explicó el castaño mientras le entregaba a George uno de los frascos vacíos.

—Esa parece Flor Voladora. —comentó la estudiante de medimagia señalando una planta cercana.

—No te le acerques, Jennifer, es Lazo del Diablo. —le advirtió Neville, sonriendo al verla retroceder rápidamente.

—Allí hay Narcisos Pitantes. —señaló Ginny a unos metros tras ellos, empezando a caminar en esa dirección con otro envase vacío en las manos.

—La que está cerca del árbol a tu derecha es una variante de Snargaluff, no te le vayas a acercar. —le advirtió Neville.

Ginny abrió los ojos y dio un rodeo para acercarse a los narcisos. Empezó a recoger algunos, silenciándolos como había aprendido con la profesora Sprout.

Alice y Frank se alejaron rápida y cautelosamente de las plantas de las que advirtió el chico, tras las cuales pretendía él ocultarse sin notar que su esposa denegaba.

—Aquí hay unos Puffskein. —informó enternecida Ginny recordando su mascota.

—A Lily le gustan mucho. —afirmó Jennifer acercándose.

—Parecen tener frío. —comentó Ginny antes de reírse, pues uno de los que había levantado para acariciar le estaba "revisando" la nariz.

—Estos cinco pequeños irán con nosotros. —dijo decidida Jennifer.

Ginny aprobó divertida, metiendo dos en un bolsillo de su capa, mientras la gemela guardaba con cuidado los otros tres en la de ella.

—Cuida esto un momento, Mercurio, por favor. —le dejó Neville la mochila.

—¿Qué haces, Neptuno? —le preguntó Ginny intrigada al ver que se acercaba a un árbol con cuidado, mirando hacia una planta extraña en una rama.

—Tengo que subir a recoger el polen de la Spiranthes Dentatus. —le respondió señalándole la llamativa enredadera.

—¿Por qué mejor no la bajamos? —preguntó Jennifer apuntándole con su varita.

—Porque además de ser una parásita que se aferra muy bien al árbol tiene un sistema defensivo que no querrás conocer. —le respondió Neville mientras guardaba la varita y se agarraba con fuerza a los nudos sobresalientes del árbol, empezando a escalarlo con agilidad.

Ginny y Fred lo miraban sorprendidos, apuntándole ella con su varita en previsión de frenar una posible caída del chico. Jessica y Angela los habían hecho mejorar mucho con entrenamiento físico, pero eso no implicaba que supiesen trepar árboles. La habilidad de su amigo para hacerlo los tenía asombrados.

Luna lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Ella había practicado aquello con Neville, diciéndole que sería muy útil para buscar algunas plantas y animales. Su papá la había enseñado cuando era una niña pequeña.

Jennifer lo miraba asustada, al igual que Alice y Frank desde su escondite.

Neville se sentó a horcajadas en la base de la rama, deteniéndose un momento a tomar aire y esperar a que su objetivo se acostumbrase a su cercanía antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento. Vio una familia de ciervos a unos metros de las chicas. Les hizo señas para que guardasen silencio y les indicó dónde estaban.

Ginny se giró intrigada a mirar lo que su amigo señalaba y al verlos sonrió feliz, cautivada por el cervatillo a quien el padre protegía con su gran cornamenta.

—Me hubiese gustado tener una cámara para tomarles una foto. —susurró emocionada.

Jennifer sonrió al oírla. Relacionó el patronus del novio de la chica con el ciervo que estaban viendo protegiendo a su pequeño y la pareja. _"¿Tendrá relación de alguna manera con la forma animaga de mi amigo? Las Protectoras tenemos que hablar con los tres Merodeadores y Frank sobre eso"_.

Luna los miró con aquella cara de asombro que ponía a veces ante las cosas más simples, como si viese algo que los demás no pudiesen ver.

Fred miró rápidamente lo indicado por su amigo, pero regresó su mirada a él, preocupado por la expresión con que lo veía mirar la planta. George se detuvo junto a su gemelo guardando el envase con los hongos en la mochila. Al seguir la dirección de la mirada de Fred frunció el ceño.

El joven castaño volvió a mirar su objetivo. Se levantó el pasamontañas para cubrirse la nariz y sacó con cuidado la varita y un cuchillo. Se acercó con cautela a la planta que empezó a vibrar. Denegó levemente. _"No será sencillo"_.

Convocó con su varita una tenue luz con un hechizo no verbal, intentando distraerla, pero la flor se movió en dirección a su mano izquierda con violencia, intentando con sus dientes morder la base de esa luz que se movía. Rápidamente movilizó el cuchillo con su mano derecha, cortando con habilidad la estructura soldada de pistilos y estambres, mientras el guante evitaba que la planta le introdujese el veneno. Éste quedó flotando sobre el cuero, pero el fuerte olor llenó el ambiente de inmediato.

Guardó con cuidado el cuchillo en la funda, tomó la parte cortada de la planta esquivando sus intentos de morderle de nuevo, le aplicó un encantamiento cicatrizante que le permitiría reconstruir en unos días la parte extraída, retrocedió rápidamente hasta la base de la rama, guardó entre el paño que llevaba en su bolsillo la muestra obtenida y bajó con cuidado.

—_¡Aguamenti!_ —convocó con su varita, luego de bajarse el pasamontañas para despejar su nariz, lavando el guante con cuidado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ginny horrorizada mirando el guante cubierto de una asquerosa sustancia grumosa color rosa viejo mientras su amigo lo lavaba, luego que él les hiciese señas a los cinco que no se acercasen a su mano enguantada.

—Veneno. Si no hubiesen sido los guantes de cuero de dragón tendría la mano inflamada. Esta especie es bastante agresiva —le respondió Neville mirando a su alrededor, sonriendo al ver las hojas que buscaba. Arrancó unas y las estrujó para terminar de limpiar el guante, esparciendo luego los restos sobre el veneno diluido con agua a sus pies—. Es una suerte que estas hierbas, que son el antídoto, crezcan al pie de este árbol. ¿Ven el cambio del color? —les señaló el ocre que cubría su guante y el piso cercano—. Ahora es inofensivo. —Levantó la vista por primera vez hacia ellos, sonrojándose al ver sus expresiones de sorpresa y admiración.

—Eres asombroso, Neptuno. —lo halagó Jennifer.

—Es increíble lo que has hecho. —agregó Ginny.

—No ha sido nada —se removió nervioso, bajando la cabeza avergonzado. Sacó el paño con el trozo de flor para humedecerlo—. Sólo sé un poco de herbología. _¡Aguamenti!_

Jennifer, Ginny, Fred y George sonrieron al ver su reacción, no comentando nada para no apenarlo más. Luna se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sobre el pasamontañas y el vendaje.

—Listo. Así se preservarán bien hasta que lleguemos a la casa. ¿Nos vamos? —les preguntó mirándolos un poco apenado.

—Sí. Vamos —aprobó Jennifer. Tomó al chico por el guante que él había limpiado unos minutos antes, alarmándose al oírlo quejarse—. ¿Estás seguro que no atravesó el guante?

—Sí, pero muerde fuerte —le respondió Neville con sinceridad, moviendo los dedos con cuidado—. No es nada. —agregó rápidamente al ver las expresiones de los cinco.

—Eso lo decidiremos Jennifer y yo. —le dijo muy seria Ginny.

—Pero… —intentó protestar.

—Ahora mismo. —lo interrumpió Jennifer con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor, mi amor. —le pidió la rubia mirándolo preocupada.

Neville suspiró y las dejó hacer. Le quitaron el guante con cuidado, mientras él se mordía los labios para no quejarse. Al quitarle el vendaje de la mano y ver que empezaba a ponerse morada empezaron a regañarlo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? —le preguntó enojada Jennifer.

—Aunque no te introdujese el veneno te ha hecho mucho daño. ¿Cómo pretendías dejar esto para después? —le espetó Ginny sin darle tiempo a responder.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era tan peligroso lo que ibas a hacer? —lo regañó Jennifer—. ¿Ustedes lo sabían? —se revolvió contra los otros chicos.

—Claro que no. —le respondió enojada Luna.

—De haberlo sabido… —siguió Fred.

—… habríamos… —intentó seguir George.

—… intentado ayudarme y nos hubiese atacado a los tres con más violencia, siendo casi imposible que saliéramos ilesos —los interrumpió enojado Neville. Suspiró al ver que los cinco lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados—. Mírenla. —les señaló con la cabeza hacia la parásita.

Al levantar la vista hacia la planta las tres chicas gritaron y los gemelos se paralizaron, mientras Frank le tapaba la boca a Alice rápidamente para evitar que los delatase. Las ramas y otras flores secundarias se movían con violencia alrededor de la base en que las raíces se aferraban al tronco, buscando al posible atacante.

—Shhh —las regañó Neville—. No queremos llamar la atención de alguien que pueda deambular por aquí. ¿Recuerdan?

—Perdón. —se disculparon las tres rápidamente.

Jennifer le terminó de curar la mano con un poco de ungüento desinflamante, que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo del pantalón para curar a Angela sin que los otros se diesen cuenta, colocándole de nuevo la venda después.

—¿Alguna de las otras plantas que tenemos que buscar es tan "simpática" como ésta? —preguntó inquieta Ginny.

—El Eucalyptus Tureus está plagado generalmente de Bowtruckles y no tenemos Cochinillas para distraerlos, así que tendré problemas para…

—Dirás que Mercurio y yo tendremos que distraerlos para tú obtener lo que necesitas. —lo interrumpió George con firmeza, mientras Jennifer lo ayudaba a ponerse el guante con cuidado para que no se lastimase.

Neville suspiró con resignación al ver las expresiones de sus rostros y asintió.

Jennifer se tomó del brazo de Fred para no lastimar al castaño de nuevo y asintió en dirección a Ginny. Desaparecieron los seis, apareciendo un minuto después en una pradera al pie suroeste del High Willhays. Allí el paisaje los dejó sin habla. La gran cantidad de árboles de diversos tamaños era completada en vistosidad por los arbustos y plantas que los rodeaban, preparándose con vigor para la cercana primavera que en esa meseta parecía querer adelantarse.

—Es hermoso. —opinó Luna sin poder contenerse.

Neville sonrió como lo haría un niño que entrase en una tienda de dulces. Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo para contener su ímpetu de ir a mirar de cerca las hermosas plantas que parecían llamarlo. Sacó su varita y asintió en dirección a sus compañeros del E.D.H. Empezaron los cinco a rastrear las zonas cercanas, con Jennifer junto a ellos siguiéndolos intrigada.

—Alguien ha pasado por aquí hace poco. —afirmó en voz baja el castaño, señalándoles una huella apenas visible entre el pasto y el piso húmedo.

Jennifer arqueó las cejas interrogante. Aquél chico la sorprendía cada vez más.

—Además de nuestra escolta tenemos otros ojos observadores. —señaló casi en un susurro Ginny.

—No hagan movimientos bruscos y acerquémonos a los árboles simulando que todo está en orden e iremos ya por lo que vinimos a buscar. —susurró George de manera apenas audible a sus compañeros

—Yo la cubro. —informó en el mismo tono Fred.

—Tengan cuidado. —agregó también en susurros Luna.

—No hay ninguna huella reciente. —dijo en voz normal Neville.

—Vamos a buscar las hojas y nos alejamos rápido. —planteó en el mismo tono Luna.

Jennifer los miraba de reojo, sorprendida por lo que habían dicho en voz baja. Avanzó con su varita en su mano derecha oculta entre la capa y el pulso acelerado, aunque su caminar y su expresión eran como si estuviese tranquila.

Fue cuestión de segundos. Ginny sintió un movimiento abrupto a su izquierda hacia ellos y desapareció, al igual que Luna, Neville y George, mientras Fred arrojaba a Jennifer hacia el suelo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, atacando simultáneamente con su varita en dirección al movimiento.

—_¡Locomotor Mortis!_

Tras los veinte atacantes aparecieron Ginny, Luna, Neville y George.

—_¡Impedimenta!_ —arrojaron con sus varitas las dos chicas.

—_¡Petrificus!_ —lanzaron los dos chicos.

—_¡Incarcerous!_ —los ató Jennifer, mientras los otros mortífagos desaparecían—. ¿Qué…?

—Shhh. —la silenciaron simultáneamente los cinco chicos, atentos a los sonidos que los rodeaban.

—¿Quiénes son y…?

—_¡Silencio!_ —calló Ginny a los cinco atacantes que habían inmovilizado, lanzándose al piso y rodando rápidamente por instinto al sentir un leve cambio cerca, lo que evitó que la atrapase el hombre que apareció junto a ella.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —contraatacaron rápidamente Ginny, Jennifer, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Alice y Frank, paralizando a otros ocho de los quince que habían aparecido rodeando a Jennifer y los chicos.

Los otros siete mortífagos se quedaron paralizados por la impresión por unos segundos, mirando agitados a los cinco extraños de los que no distinguía sus rostros, siendo muy tarde cuando reaccionaron debido a los rápidos reflejos de sus ocho oponentes.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —los desarmaron Ginny, Neville, George, Alice y Frank.

—_¡Incarcerous!_ —los ataron Jennifer, Luna y Fred.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó Alice.

—Shhh. —le indicó en voz baja Ginny, llevándose una mano a los labios, mientras George les señalaba a Jennifer y los Longbottom con su cabeza en la dirección que miraba su hermana.

Frank, Ginny, Luna, Neville y George se desplazaron cautelosamente hacia el arbusto del que habían salido los mortífagos, mientras Alice, Jennifer y Fred se quedaban en posición defensiva cerca de los veinte atacantes, atados, silenciados y desarmados en el piso.

—Tranquilos. No les vamos a hacer daño. —aseveró Ginny en voz clara, intentando tranquilizar a dos pequeños y una mujer.

—No se asusten —insistió Frank tras ella, comprendiendo de la cara de terror con que miraban a la chica que su aspecto no era para nada tranquilizante—. Ellos no los atacarán.

—Pero ocultan su rostro también. —protestó el niño más grande.

—No Mike. —susurró aterrada la mamá, aferrándolo a su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Ginny comprendió lo que ocurría, miró a sus compañeros y asintió. Se quitó el pasamontañas y los guantes para que le viesen los vendajes.

Luna, Neville y George hicieron lo mismo rápidamente.

—No somos de esos, señora. Mis amigos y yo estamos quemados, por eso nos protegemos con los pasamontañas del frío.

—Es cierto. Tranquilos —confirmó Frank luego de mirar de reojo a sus acompañantes—. Yo soy un auror y les garantizo que están a salvo.

—¿Nos permiten curarlos? —le preguntó Jennifer con suavidad a la mujer. Se había acercado allí al ver a los chicos quitándose los pasamontañas.

—Sí. Gracias.

Ginny y Jennifer se acercaron a los tres con cuidado, examinándolos y curándoles las heridas con lo que llevaban en las capas y sus varitas, mientras Luna, Neville, George y Frank volvían junto a Alice y los que les habían atacado, con sus vendajes de nuevo ocultos.

—No parecen asombrados de la aparición nuestra aquí. —preguntó más que comentar Alice a los chicos, mientras les quitaba la máscara a dos de los mortífagos.

—Sabíamos que nos vigilaban. —le respondió con tranquilidad Fred, ayudando a los aurores a desenmascarar a los atacantes con su gemelo y la rubia.

Mientras tanto Neville examinaba la Mentha Sativa cercana con interés, una planta muggle que necesitaban para completar la poción y crecía silvestre en el lugar. Recogió la cantidad que necesitaba cuidando de no dañar la planta y se dirigió luego a la Rosmarinus Laetus, sonriendo feliz al percibir el aroma que desprendía al moverse.

Alice y Frank los miraban asombrados mientras les quitaban las máscaras a los otros mortífagos.

—Ya sólo me faltan las hojas del Eucalyptus Tureus —les informó Neville a sus padres y sus amigos, colocando en la mochila lo que había recogido—. ¿Cómo están ellos? —le preguntó preocupado a Ginny que se les acercaba en ese momento, con su rostro cubierto por el pasamontañas de nuevo, señalando con una leve cabezadita hacia donde la había dejado antes con Jennifer.

—No es irreversible el daño físico, pero estos desgraciados asesinaron al padre de los niños frente a los tres. El más pequeño está muy asustado. Jennifer se trasladó con la familia al hospital San Mungo.

Neville miró furioso a los veinte mortífagos, diecinueve de ellos eran muy jóvenes, aproximadamente de su edad. Seguro eran novatos que iban con el otro para entrenarse.

—_¡Collocutus!_ —les devolvió la voz—. ¿Quiénes son y por qué atacaron a esa familia?

—Nosotros somos mortífagos y esos "sangre sucia" sólo se merecen eso —respondió el que parecía el líder—. Si son sangre limpia deberían liberarnos y unirse a nosotros. El castigo por atacarnos será menor que lo que sufrirán a manos de nuestro señor si se le oponen.

—¿Ustedes piensan igual que él? —les preguntó con aparente curiosidad Ginny a los otros diecinueve.

Alice y Frank levantaron sus varitas en dirección a los cinco chicos alarmados, pero ellos no les prestaban atención.

—Él ha revelado un principio básico entre los verdaderos magos. Los que son dignos siguen a el que no debe ser nombrado. —respondió el más joven con orgullo, creyendo que los había convencido su líder.

—Lástima que ya los hayas contaminado con la basura que defiende el mago al que sigues. —le dijo con desprecio Neville al que dirigía al grupo.

—_¡Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy!_ —actuaron a coro Ginny, Luna, Fred, George y Neville apuntándoles a los veinte mortífagos, dejándolos inconscientes.

—¡No sé cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos! —comentó Ginny enojada, dándoles la espalda y avanzando junto a los otros hacia el árbol que Neville les señalaba.

—Al parecer el cerebro no les sirve para lo que debería. —la apoyó Neville también bastante disgustado.

—Miren aquél árbol. —les señaló George uno metro y medio a la derecha.

—Ese Fresno está infectado de piojos de madera. —dijo con una gran sonrisa Fred.

—Excelente. Así Neptuno podrá conseguir las hojas del Eucalyptus Tureus con facilidad y volveremos antes a la casa. —asintió Ginny, avanzando rápidamente a buscarlos con ellos.

—¿Creen que debamos avisarles a Lily y los chicos que nos hemos encontrado con ésos? —preguntó Luna a sus amigos mientras los recogían en dos envases vacíos.

—No. Aparecerían Diana y Electra aquí aunque les digamos que no estamos en peligro. —le respondió denegando George. No quería que su novia y su cuñada se presentasen allí, preocupado por la salud de las dos.

—Será mejor que lo hablemos con ellos cinco cuando regresemos. —lo apoyó Fred, que estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Tienen razón —los apoyó Neville—. Lo haremos después que Alice y Frank nos digan qué procedimiento quieren seguir con ésos.

Alice los esperaba junto a los mortífagos inconscientes y atados, mirándolos pensativa, mientras que Frank había llegado junto a ellos, apuntándoles aún con su varita, desconcertado pues los había estado siguiendo y escuchando. Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta, aún molestos con los atacantes.

—Nosotros no podemos ir a declarar en contra de ellos. —comentó Fred pensativo.

—La declaración de la señora y el niño mayor tendrá que esperar a que les den el alta en el hospital, porque no creo que el más pequeño diga nada en un tiempo. —gruñó enojada Ginny.

—Espero que las declaraciones de Jennifer, Alice y Frank sean suficientes, que pasen una temporada larga aislados y alguien les haga entender a esos diecinueve que una vida humana vale más que esas estupideces que dijo el que los dirigía. —deseó Neville, muy enojado con la actitud de los aprendices de mortífagos pero aún más con quien los entrenaba.

—A ése no deberían dejarlo salir más nunca. Por la forma en que lo miró el niño más pequeño sospecho que fue quien mató al papá. —comentó enojado George.

—Sí. Eso me pareció a mí también —asintió Ginny—. Recuerda que debemos borrarles el recuerdo de nuestra presencia aquí, Leto. —comentó preocupada.

—Creo que con estos es suficiente. —opinó Fred observando los dos frascos llenos.

—Venus, Mercurio y Júpiter distraerán los Bowtruckles mientras tú y yo bajamos las hojas que necesites —le dijo Luna a su novio—. Sabes que soy tan o más ágil que tú para subir a los árboles. —agregó al ver la incipiente protesta que surgía en el rostro de Neville.

—Pero… —intentó protestar el castaño, que no la quería allá arriba aunque sabía que era más ágil que él.

—Los Bowtruckles son fáciles de distraer teniendo éstos y tú eres mejor que yo para diferenciar las hojas de las que podremos extraer más resina. —lo cortó Ginny.

—Le puedes decir a Leto cuáles debe ayudarte a recoger, para así terminar y regresar antes. —completó Fred.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó resignado Neville.

Al girarse para ir hacia el árbol se quedaron paralizados al ver a Frank mirándolos intrigado, apuntándoles con la varita.

—¿Señor Longbottom? —preguntó Ginny cuando logró reaccionar, no atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre debido a su expresión.

—¿Saben borrar recuerdos? —cuestionó el auror muy serio.

—Sí, señor. —le respondió la rubia nerviosa.

—Eso no se aprende en el colegio. ¿Quién les enseñó?

Los cinco chicos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué responderle.

—¿No lo recuerdan? —preguntó Frank, interpretando de sus miradas que eso era lo que les ocurría.

—No, señor. —le respondió Ginny asustada, pues no sabía si les creería.

—¿Cómo supieron que Alice y yo los seguíamos? —le preguntó directamente a Neville.

—No sabíamos que eran ustedes. —le respondió el aludido, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no delatase la ansiedad que sentía.

—Detectamos a un par de observadores en el Ben Macdui, pero no eran agresores. Así que supusimos que nos habían seguido por desconfianza, para proteger a Jennifer. —explicó George con la voz más tranquila que logró poner.

—¿Cómo es posible que nos detectaran?

—No fue sencillo —le respondió Ginny con sinceridad—. Son muy buenos para ocultarse.

—Pero estábamos en un bosque y el ruido de los animales cambió cuando ustedes se nos acercaron —siguió Fred. Al ver al auror enarcar las cejas continuó explicándose—. El ruido disminuyó y parecía haber cierta tensión expectante que no era la causada por nosotros.

—¿Con ellos fue igual? —les preguntó Frank señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia donde yacían inconscientes los mortífagos atados, junto a su esposa.

—No —le respondió Luna—. Al acercársenos esos individuos fue diferente.

—El ruido de los animales pequeños se incrementó cuando nos desplazábamos hacia allá —señaló con una cabezadita Neville hacia el punto en que había conseguido la huella—. En el momento en que nos detuvimos ahí el ruido cesó con mucha brusquedad.

—Eso nos advirtió de un ataque inminente. —completó Ginny.

—¿Con quién aprendieron eso? —preguntó intrigado el auror, suspirando y bajando la varita al ver la misma expresión en los ojos de los chicos que habían puesto cuando les preguntó sobre el borrado de recuerdos—. Eso tampoco lo enseñan en el colegio. Ustedes saben muchas cosas que no deberían saber. —les dijo muy serio, suspirando de nuevo al verlos encogerse de hombros.

—Bajen las hojas que necesitan y vuelvan a la casa —les ordenó—. Alice y yo nos encargaremos de los mortífagos.

—Señor Longbottom… —llamó Ginny al auror nerviosa, luego que éste se apartase del camino para que pasasen y regresar junto a la esposa. Dudó un momento al ver sus ojos castaños fijos en ella, tragó saliva y terminó con su planteamiento—. Nosotros necesitamos que nadie sepa que estuvimos aquí. —le dijo señalándole con una cabezadita en dirección a los mortífagos.

—No se preocupen por eso. Yo coordinaré con Alice y Jennifer una historia creíble en que ustedes no aparezcan, explicando la confusión de la familia por el ataque sufrido y desacreditando lo que ésos digan de ustedes.

—Gracias. —logró articular Ginny ante su propuesta, arrastrando sus hermanos a Luna y Neville con ella hacia el árbol cuando Frank les indicó con un movimiento de su mano que avanzaran.

Distraer Ginny, George y Fred los Bowtruckles, mientras Luna y Neville bajaban las mejores hojas les tomó sólo diez minutos, pues se esforzaron en hacerlo bien y rápido para poder salir huyendo del lugar.

Una vez que Neville vio que tenían suficientes para preparar dos calderos de la poción, que era la proporción que habían acordado en la mañana, asintió en dirección a Luna para que bajasen los dos. Apenas bajaron ellos, Ginny, Fred y George soltaron los piojos restantes sobre los protectores de los árboles y se alejaron hacia la mochila del castaño. Neville rápidamente protegió las hojas con un paño ligeramente humedecido y las guardó ayudado por Luna.

—No se preocupen por borrar las huellas porque voy a modificar todo aquí de acuerdo a lo que he hablado con Alice. —les dijo Frank a los tres pelirrojos, al entender sus intenciones cuando los vio acercarse a las huellas cercanas al árbol apuntándoles con sus varitas.

Los cinco chicos miraron primero sorprendidos a los Longbottom y luego se interrogaron mutuamente con la mirada, asintiendo. Guardaron los cinco las varitas en su cintura y regresaron los tres pelirrojos junto a la rubia y el castaño, quien recogió la mochila y la acomodó en la espalda de George como habían acordado en la reunión matutina.

—Me gustaría que nos esperaran en la biblioteca antes de hablar con los demás. —pidió Alice.

—No creo que sea conveniente. —la contradijo Ginny.

—Lily ya debe saber que hubo problemas por el knut de Jennifer. —explicó George al ver las expresiones de extrañeza de los dos aurores.

—Aparezcan en el cuarto para que los tranquilicen a todos pero no hablen nada de lo ocurrido hasta que lleguemos. Díganles que son órdenes mías. —les ordenó Frank muy serio.

Los cinco asintieron poco conformes, sabiendo que la situación sería complicada al no llegar con la mamá de Jessica.

Cuando Jennifer, Alice y Frank aparecieron veinte minutos más tarde en el pasillo, frente al cuarto de las chicas, escucharon a Lily, Jessica, Angela y Harry interrogando a los cinco chicos sobre lo ocurrido, mientras George repetía una vez más que tenían que esperar por Jennifer y los Longbottom por órdenes de Frank, pero que todos estaban bien.

—Ellos tienen razón. Yo les ordené que no les dijesen nada para poder decirles tanto lo ocurrido como la versión oficial de una sola vez. —entró diciendo el auror al cuarto, sonriendo al oír suspirar con alivio a los cinco chicos que habían ido por las plantas.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos Frank contó todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles. El auror le dedicó luego diez minutos más a la versión oficial ante el Ministerio, el hospital y cualquiera que no supiese de los chicos.

—… James, Sirius y Albus ya están al tanto de lo ocurrido y vienen hacia acá. Angelica y Remus se enterarán cuando lleguen. —finalizó Frank.

Cuando llegaron los otros dos aurores y el director del colegio estaba Jennifer curándole con detenimiento la mano a Neville, mientras Jessica y Ginny comenzaban a arreglar lo recolectado para preparar luego la poción. Lily había entregado los cinco Puffskein a Tyr para que los aseara.

Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Jennifer, Alice y Frank respondieron las preguntas del director, que les pidió a los cinco chicos que fuesen a descansar tan pronto la primera preparase la base de la poción con Jessica, la cual deberían dejar en cocción lenta durante los próximos quince días, agregándole paulatinamente los ingredientes. Para esto James les habilitó dos calderos y el cuartito vacío de usos múltiples frente a las escaleras, en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Cuando los diez chicos se quedaron dormidos, agotados por la tensión nerviosa vivida toda la tarde, Lily les contó en la sala que la chica de ojos miel había detectado su nerviosismo al ver que la ubicación de Jennifer era el hospital, separada de los cinco chicos. Le había preguntado lo que ocurría y en seguida los otros cuatro chicos la bombardearon a preguntas, preocupados.

Ella finalmente había cedido y les explicó el motivo de su inquietud, evitando el que se apareciesen allá las que se hacían llamar Electra y Diana una orden directa del que se hacía llamar Marte, que a pesar de estar muy nervioso insistió en esperar noticias como aconsejaba la castaña.

—¿Estás segura que la familia Jordan no dirá nada sobre los chicos, Jennifer?

—Totalmente.

—¿Algún problema en puerta con los mortífagos en el Ministerio en lo referente a los chicos, Frank?

—En lo absoluto.

—Entonces la situación aún es estable en lo referente a ellos —afirmó pensativo el director—. Lo que me inquieta es esa avanzadilla tan numerosa de mortífagos novatos. Pero eso lo hablaremos con más calma en la reunión. —se adelantó a los cuestionamientos de todos.

—El nivel de entrenamiento que demostraron esos chicos hoy, según lo que nos contaron Alice y Frank, no es normal, Albus. —dijo Sirius muy serio.

—No, no lo es —ratificó el director, mirándolo fijamente—. Sin embargo no sólo protegieron a Jennifer, Alice y Frank durante el ataque, en las medidas de sus posibilidades, sino que lo obedecieron a él en aguardar hasta que los tres llegasen aquí para hablar. Eso debemos tomarlo en cuenta.

Los seis asintieron. Iba James a preguntar algo más cuando las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron a verde, siendo recibidos Angelica, Remus y Alastor por seis varitas apuntándoles, aunque aparecieron en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Me alegra mucho el ver que mis enseñanzas son escuchadas. —afirmó el auror experimentado sonriente, viendo a Albus recoger la pequeña ardilla que Alastor había hecho llegar por la chimenea para intentar distraerlos.

—Hablemos tú y yo sobre unas novedades que me han traído Jennifer, Alice y Frank, mientras ellos dos se enteran por medio de sus amigos. —le pidió amistosamente Albus a su amigo, caminando rumbo a la biblioteca, siendo seguido de inmediato por un muy curioso Moody.

—¿Qué noticias son esas? —preguntó Angelica intrigada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado Remus a Jennifer, acercándose rápidamente a examinarla, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él.

—¿Qué ocurrió esta mañana con Diana? —les preguntó en tono acusador Sirius a las gemelas en voz baja para que no lo escuchase su jefe.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar y poco tiempo, además que necesitamos privacidad. Vamos a la habitación de los entrenamientos. —les propuso James, a lo que los otros siete asintieron,.

Desaparecieron de la sala para aparecer en la habitación escogida por el pelinegro de ojos avellana. Media hora más tarde los ocho bajaban las escaleras, silenciosos y pensativos, intentando atar cabos con todo lo visto y oído ese día en lo referente a los diez chicos. Angelica había descrito con detalle lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, incluido el perfil del rostro de la chica de pelo negro y el cambio en el color de los ojos, algo que siempre les había parecido muy curioso a sus amigos de ella.

Dotty y Wykers fueron encargados de despertar a los chicos, darles de cenar y cuidar que cumpliesen el tratamiento, mientras Idun y Tyr atendían a todos en la reunión si eran solicitados.

Cuando todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix habían llegado a la sala que James había habilitado para las reuniones, con muchas sillas, una mesa grande y otra pequeña, además de una estantería cerrada con llave donde guardaban los documentos importantes, Albus dio inicio a la reunión.

Alastor les dio la información que tenía el Ministerio sobre movimientos de mortífagos en Wiltshire y las otras noticias recientes, a excepción de lo ocurrido esa tarde. Esto fue contado por Frank (la "versión oficial", que era la que conocerían todos los miembros como cierta hasta tanto el director decidiese informar al grupo sobre los diez chicos), con intervenciones esporádicas de Jennifer y Alice (para darle más veracidad al relato).

Luego uno a uno los miembros que llevaban información relevante la aportaron, cerrando el director con la que él tenía, recordándoles que debían tener mucho cuidado en sus movimientos tanto para averiguar información como durante los ataques.

Repitió ante el grupo completo las instrucciones que les había dado a Alice y Lily. Sospechó del brillo determinado en las miradas de ambas que algo tramaban, sin embargo no hizo comentarios adicionales y siguió con la reunión.

Les expresó su inconformidad con la orden dada por Bartemius Crouch, como Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, de usar métodos violentos para detener a los seguidores de Voldemort, sugiriéndoles tener mucha cautela.

—… La Orden del Fénix debe seguir en el anonimato, pues es vital para que podamos actuar con eficacia. —finalizó.

Todos asintieron y al ver a su líder levantarse también lo hicieron, formándose pequeños grupos de conversaciones.

Peter aprovechó que Angelica estaba hablando muy concentrada con Emmeline Vance, Arabella Figg, Alice y Frank para hablar tranquilamente con Lily, Jennifer, James, Remus y Sirius, con las dos primeras preguntándole por la salud de su mamá y el último burlándose por las miradas nerviosas que le dirigía a su esposa mientras les respondía.

Los tres Merodeadores que conocían el secreto de los chicos se sentían incómodos por no poder hablarlo con libertad con su amigo, pero Lily, Jennifer y Angelica se habían opuesto rotundamente, uniéndoseles Alice por "solidaridad femenina".

Después que todos se marcharon subieron a las habitaciones de los chicos y los consiguieron profundamente dormidos. Retirándose a dormir luego de verificar Jennifer que no tenían fiebre, por lo tanto no tenían una recaída a pesar de lo vivido en la tarde. Los elfos le informaron a James que habían estado leyéndoles los seis chicos que podían ver a los otros cuatro un rato, pero se habían acostado temprano.


	4. Noche de Luna Llena

_Resumen: Fecha de cumpleaños. La mentira de Angela, Ginny y Jessica. Una noche de luna llena muy larga._

_**Noche de Luna Llena**_

Los Black y los Potter acordaron con Jennifer que el día siguiente subirían ellos cuatro temprano al pasillo del primer piso, en el que estaban los cuartos de los chicos, para escuchar si las chicas volvían a discutir o si lo hacían los chicos, mientras ella retenía a su esposo en cama hasta tarde.

—Para que se recupere un poco para la noche. —le dijo con picardía Angelica.

—O sea que no debes juguetear con él para no agotarlo. —completó con un brillo travieso en los ojos Sirius, escapando con agilidad del golpe que hubiese querido asestarle Remus, quien no lo alcanzó por su debilidad mientras Jennifer si alcanzaba a su gemela.

Lily regañó a los Black y James ayudó a su amigo licántropo a llegar a la habitación, mientras su esposa y la de su amigo reñían a los dos bromistas, que siguieron molestando a la pareja Lupin.

Moody no lo había presionado, sabiendo su condición, pero le exigió tanto a Angelica en el entrenamiento que llegó agotada y se quedó dormida apenas tocar la cama, luego de estar muy fastidiados los dos en la reunión.

Cuando los cuatro se acercaron a la puerta de las chicas esa mañana no escucharon nada, luego se acercaron a la de los chicos y escucharon que nueve voces estaban cantando el cumpleaños a "Urano", según pudieron escuchar. De hecho los chicos habían hecho lo mismo el día que cumpliría años Luna, según lo que habían acordado, sólo que en esa oportunidad los de la casa no se enteraron. Lily frunció el ceño e intentó tomar la manija de la puerta, pero James la detuvo.

—Las cinco chicas están aquí adentro. —le señaló lo evidente a su esposo en voz baja, extrañada por la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo sé —le respondió él en voz baja—. Según recuerdo el 10 de marzo de 1978 vimos Los Merodeadores nuestro cuarto invadido a "las seis de la madrugada" por Las Protectoras, que llevaban un gran pastel de chocolate y adornaron rápidamente nuestra habitación por el cumpleaños de Remus. —No pudo contener una amplia sonrisa al ver el rostro de su esposa de un rojo más encendido que su pelo.

—Eso fue idea de las gemelas. —musitó Lily abochornada, recordando que ese viernes ninguno de ellos había ido a clase, ganándose un gran regaño y el consabido castigo de la profesora McGonagall.

Aquella fiesta de cumpleaños había sido aprovechada por Sirius y James para celebrar sus noviazgos con Angelica y ella, luego de aquél día de San Valentín tan inolvidable para ambas. Los dos Merodeadores bromearon con Remus porque incluso Peter ya tenía novia formal, riéndose al oír a Jennifer defendiéndolo y al licántropo sonrojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba desde que ellas habían entrado a la habitación. Los habían conseguido dormidos con sólo ropa interior a excepción de Peter, pues los otros tres odiaban dormir con pijama a menos que estuviesen en los días más fríos del invierno

—Según recuerdo tú nos apoyaste de inmediato y la que estaba nerviosa era Alice. —le recordó Angelica con sus ojos aguamarina chispeantes y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Por lo menos los chicos están contentos hoy —comentó rápidamente Lily, totalmente sonrojada, deseando salir del atolladero—. Les diré a los elfos que preparen el desayuno mientras yo hago un pastel de cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo les justificarás el pastel sin que sepan que los hemos escuchado? —preguntó Sirius.

—Les diremos que queremos celebrar que todo salió bien ayer. —respondió Angelica, encogiéndose de hombros divertida al ver a los otros tres mirarla sorprendidos por su agilidad para inventar una salida airosa.

—Y que lo haremos como si fuese un cumpleaños porque recordamos que Marte nos dijo la noche que llegaron que Urano, Mercurio y Júpiter cumplirían años pronto, pero no sabíamos la fecha y decidimos celebrar al menos el de uno de ellos hoy —completó James con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro—. Aprovecharemos para preguntarles las fechas de sus cumpleaños "para no equivocarnos en la fecha y el cumpleañero la próxima vez". —agregó marcando las comillas con sus dedos.

—Esa es una excelente idea, Cornamenta. —lo felicitó Sirius, pues había conseguido una forma de preguntarles sus fechas de nacimiento sin presionarlos.

Lily meditó durante unos instantes la propuesta de su esposo y asintió sonriente. Su amigo tenía razón, la idea de James había sido muy buena. Bajó con su esposo a la cocina mientras los Black regresaban a su cuarto a "descansar un rato", quedando en verse de nuevo en ese pasillo en cuarenta minutos.

Cuando volvieron a subir los Potter consiguieron a las chicas en su cuarto y los chicos en el de ellos, los diez muy alegres, aunque la que se hacía llamar Electra parecía cansada.

Los diez chicos estaban preocupados por la forma en que estaba afectando a Jessica la proximidad de la luna llena. No sabían si aquél viaje en el tiempo, forzado por la barrera de magia negra de Voldemort, podía haber revertido parcial o totalmente la sanación de su licantropía con la poción que habían hecho.

Sabían que no la podían preparar de nuevo sin delatarse con los padres de Jessica, Angela, Harry y Neville, sin saber si luego Remus accedería a hacerla vista la reacción que tuvo en su época. Adicionalmente estaba el problema de no saber si Angela, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron o Fred podían absorber la licantropía parcial de algún conocido de los ocho que les cuidaban, si es que conocían a alguien con esa condición tan especial. No, definitivamente esa no era una opción.

Jessica había intentado tranquilizar a su prometido y sus amigos diciéndoles que, aunque no se sentía bien, no estaba igual a antes de tomarse la poción que la curó. Pero no logró mucho porque ella también estaba asustada.

Habían decidido que los diez subirían esa noche a la Sala de Prácticas, luego de "quedarse dormidos" y que quedasen solos, para transformarse acompañándola como animagos en caso que ella se transformase en licántropa.

Los Black y los Potter bajaron al comedor con los diez chicos para el desayuno, silenciosos y pensativos los catorce.

—¿Jennifer le dio de nuevo la poción revitalizante a Remus por lo del mal hechizo? —preguntó Angela, preocupada por él pero manteniendo la coartada dada por sus tíos y sus papás ante ellos.

—Sí. No se preocupen, él estará bien en unos días. —le respondió Angelica mirándola con suspicacia, igual que Lily, James y Sirius.

—No entiendo porqué tuvo que ir a practicar ayer con el señor Moody estando así. —comentó preocupada y enojada Jessica. Preocupada por su padre; enojada con el viejo auror por aquello desde que el día anterior había escuchado que tenía que hacer algo que sonaba arriesgado y agotador, en sus condiciones. Se suponía de lo que habían escuchado y lo que ellos sabían por Remus en su tiempo que el amigo del director conocía su condición de licántropo.

—Alastor no perdona un entrenamiento a menos que uno esté incapacitado en cama. —le respondió James, mirando inquieto a la chica por el tono que había empleado al decir aquello.

—De todos modos él es muy consciente y… —empezó Lily, intentando tranquilizar a las dos chicas al ver la expresión de enojo de la de ojos miel.

—… y no presionó a Remus ayer puesto que se dedicó a hacerlo con mi esposa. —la interrumpió Sirius, enojado con Alastor Moody. A pesar de saber que Angelica lo había provocado no le gustaba lo que logró que ella le contase un poco antes, luego de insistir usando sus mejores tácticas de persuasión.

—¿Estás bien, Angelica? —preguntó de inmediato Angela, preocupada.

—Sí, tranquila, sólo un poco cansada. —le respondió la aludida, incrementándose sus sospechas sobre las dos chicas, al igual que las de Lily, James y Sirius.

En ese momento entraron los catorce al comedor, encontrando a Jennifer sentada allí con Remus, que lucía ojeroso y pálido mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Buenos días Jennifer. Buenos días Remus. ¿Cómo estás amigo? —los saludó Lily acercándose a ellos, mirando con preocupación al joven hombre de ojos miel.

A sus saludos les siguieron los de los demás, todos preguntándole por su salud a Remus, sin darle oportunidad de responder, haciéndolo sonreír con gratitud. Esperó a que todos saludasen e hiciesen silencio, sonriendo con mayor amplitud al ver que aún los que tenían vendas en los ojos tenían sus rostros dirigidos a él en un silencio expectante, seguramente guiados por sus primeros intentos de responder a los saludos y preguntas.

—Estoy un poco débil y cansado, pero mi medimaga particular dice que con reposo estaré bien en unos días —les respondió al fin, con voz cansada pero agradecida—. De todos modos ha insistido en llevarme a nuestra casa a que me examinen unos amigos suyos y descansar, sin que exista el riesgo que los Brown los vean a ustedes diez o que yo me vea tentado a levantarme de la cama para acompañarlos a leer en la biblioteca.

—Si ustedes lo desean podemos pasar encerrados en los cuartos para que no tengas que trasladarte estando tan débil y así te puedan examinar tus amigos aquí, sin riesgos por nosotros. —le dijo preocupado Harry.

Aunque sabía que la habitación acondicionada para sus transformaciones en Maidstone era cómoda, le preocupaba que habían dejado su traslado para ese día. Sospechaba que se debía a ellos, para que Lily y James no se quedasen días solos o con el puro apoyo de los Black con diez desconocidos.

—Tampoco estarás tentado de leer nada en la biblioteca porque Jennifer te puede leer en tu habitación y nosotros estaríamos en las nuestras. —lo apoyó rápidamente Jessica.

—Podríamos entregarle nuestras varitas a James mientras te recuperas para que ustedes estén tranquilos —agregó Angela—. Por favor no trasladen a Remus en malas condiciones por nuestra culpa. —les pidió, sabiendo que allí también habían acondicionado el sótano para las transformaciones de su tío por lo que consiguieron en su tiempo cuando llegaron a esa casa.

Sus siete compañeros asintieron en seguida en aceptación a sus planteamientos. Pensaron que de ellos aceptar tendrían que desplazarse con cautela hasta la Sala de Prácticas para que no los escuchasen, donde se transformarían todos en animagos para acompañar a Jessica si se veía forzada por la luna llena a transformarse en licántropa, pues no tendrían sus varitas para usar hechizos con el fin de silenciar sus movimientos.

Las tres parejas los miraron sorprendidos por su planteamiento.

—¿Me entregarían voluntariamente sus varitas? —preguntó James incrédulo. Vio asombrado a los diez chicos sacarlas de los cinturones en sus cinturas y entregárselas a George, que las tendió hacia el dueño de la casa sonriendo al ver sus expresiones de desconcierto.

—Eso no es neces… —empezó Lily.

—Ustedes estarían más tranquilos y nosotros menos tensos por la salud de Remus. —la interrumpió con firmeza Jessica, sabiendo que con eso la convencería.

—Está bien. —aceptó la pelirroja, luego de ver con sus esmeraldas asentir a las gemelas, Sirius y su esposo, mientras Remus denegaba.

El pelinegro de ojos avellana las tomó y se dirigió con ellas al estante con llave en la Sala de Reuniones de La Orden del Fénix, donde los chicos tenían prohibido entrar. Iba pensativo, meditando las extrañas reacciones de los diez con ellos. Se afianzaba cada vez más en sus sospechas sobre su posible relación familiar. También quedaban sus dudas sobre la seguridad de ellos al haber acogido a los jóvenes cada vez más lejanas para Sirius, Frank y él.

—Gracias chicos —les agradeció con una gran sonrisa Jennifer—. Nos quedaremos aquí para que Remus no tenga que movilizarse en su estado.

—Esa es una excelente noticia. —replicó Harry sonriente. En seguida se desplazó con su novia hasta el lugar en que normalmente se sentaban esos últimos dos días, desde que su tío se encontraba débil por la proximidad de la luna llena, al igual que sus amigos.

Remus suspiró con resignación, sonriendo al oír al líder del grupo de chicos y ver la expresión de felicidad en todos sus compañeros en el comedor. Observó con preocupación a la chica de ojos miel, a quien el novio parecía ayudar a caminar. Miró rápidamente a su esposa, señalándole con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos a los dos e interrogándola con la mirada. Asintió cuando ella le susurró al oído:

—Por eso acepté quedarnos.

Esperaba de corazón estar equivocado, pero de no ser así le preocupaba mucho la situación esa noche, ahora con los chicos sin sus varitas. _"¿Cómo piensan manejar la situación con la chica si estoy en lo cierto?"_. Lo tranquilizaba el saber que Jennifer estaría atenta a lo que le estuviese ocurriendo, aunque sabía que no lo dejaría solo a él. Suponía que presionaría a la hermana y sus amigos para que los vigilasen y ayudasen con la chica de ser necesario.

Al finalizar el desayuno los diez chicos y los Lupin se vieron sorprendidos por el pastel de chocolate que la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda ubicó en el centro de la mesa, informándole a los cuatro que no podían ver al decir:

—Hoy queremos celebrar con ustedes el cumpleaños de los que dijo Marte cuando llegaron que cumplirían pronto, por eso preparé temprano este pastel de chocolate.

—No sabemos entre Urano, Mercurio o Júpiter cuál cumplía años primero, si ya los cumplieron, o aún falta, puesto que no nos dijeron fecha. Pero quisimos hacerlo también en agradecimiento a la forma en que protegieron a Jennifer ayer —les dijo James, según su plan—. Nos gustaría que nos dijesen las fechas de sus cumpleaños para celebrárselos el día exacto, sin equivocarnos de cumpleañero, mientras están con nosotros. —agregó con una sonrisa convincente.

Los diez chicos se quedaron paralizados, mirándolo fijamente los seis que podían ver, mientras los otros cuatro tenían sus rostros girados en la dirección de su voz.

Harry analizaba rápidamente si podía o no darles aquella información, riñéndose mentalmente por la forma en que les había dado pistas aquél día a sus muy astutos padres y tíos. Buscó en su mente de qué manera podía conducir esa información a sus identidades, sin encontrar cómo podrían conectar sus fechas de cumpleaños con ellos sin saber años de nacimiento, conociendo sólo el color de su piel, pelo y ojos. Comprendía que no podía negarse a decirles sin parecer sospechosos. Luego de casi cinco minutos se decidió a responderle con sinceridad a su papá, aunque sabía que tendría que discutir después su decisión con Hermione.

—No sabemos si ya los cumplieron o no en el tiempo del que provenimos, igual que no lo sabemos con los de los demás, pues no sabemos que fecha era el día que nos vimos atacados apareciendo en el colegio —Suspiró al oír murmurar a su mejor amiga "No Marte" y siguió con determinación—. Cuando nos reunimos en la enfermería decidimos que nos adaptaríamos a la fecha del tiempo en el que nos encontramos en cuanto la supiésemos. Electra y Diana cumplirían años el 5 de febrero.

—Leto se supone que los cumplió el 18 de febrero —se decidió a apoyarlo Angela, que tampoco conseguía cómo podían enlazar esa información con ellos—. Urano cumpliría años hoy, 1 de marzo.

—Mercurio y Júpiter los cumplirían el 1 de abril —siguió Jessica—. A Neptuno le corresponde el 30 de julio y a Marte el 31 de ese mes.

—El día de Venus es 11 de agosto y el de Gea es el 19 de septiembre. —finalizó Neville.

—Entonces hoy estaríamos celebrando el de Urano —dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa—. Es una suerte que Lily haya decidido preparar esta pequeña celebración justo hoy.

—Según nuestras cuentas y los medimagos el bebé de Alice y el mío nacerán a finales de julio, cerca de las fechas de cumpleaños de Neptuno y Marte. —añadió la pelirroja con voz alegre, con sus esmeraldas mirando al líder de los chicos atenta a sus reacciones.

Los cuatro que habían revelado la información se petrificaron, comprendiendo el porqué de la negativa de Hermione a decirles. _"Si estamos en esta época todavía cuando nazcan Neville y Harry… Espero que salgamos de aquí antes o esto se complicará demasiado"_, pensó inquieto Ron.

—Eso es una grata coincidencia. —dijo George con una falsa sonrisa, una vez superado el impacto del comentario de Lily.

—Sí, tendremos mucho que celebrar en esos días. —lo apoyó rápidamente Fred, con una sonrisa similar.

—Si aún estamos con ustedes podríamos hacer una gran celebración. —completó Ginny, con una expresión muy parecida a la de los gemelos.

—Aunque espero que para esas fechas ya nosotros hayamos regresado con los nuestros. —opinó Hermione con una forzada sonrisa, deseando de todo corazón que fuese así.

—Aprovechemos la buena idea de Lily y celebremos el de Urano con el pastel. —intervino Jennifer, que los notó bastante nerviosos y no quería que se tensasen y preocuparan a Remus, que miraba muy atentamente a la chica de ojos miel.

—Es cierto. —aprobó Angelica, preocupada también por las ojeras que se distinguían en el contorno de los ojos de Jessica, que estaban muy abiertos mirando en dirección a su amiga.

Quince voces le cantaron el cumpleaños a un muy nervioso Ron, se comieron el pastel y subieron al primer piso. Dejaron a los diez chicos en la habitación en que dormían el cumpleañero y sus amigos, como retribución a su confianza al dejarles sus varitas, para que compartiesen con el pelirrojo alto. Les dejaron libros de la biblioteca, un ajedrez mágico de Jennifer, unas cartas de snap explosivo y un juego de gobstones de la época de estudiantes de Los Merodeadores.

También les dejaron instrucciones a Idun y Tyr para que estuviesen pendientes de ellos diez, ayudándolos en lo que necesitasen puesto que no tenían sus varitas, mientras Dotty ayudaría a Jennifer con Remus y Wykers realizaría las tareas indispensables para mantener la casa en orden.

Angelica, Lily, Sirius y James salieron "para visitar a sus amigos enfermos", los heridos más graves de La Orden del Fénix en el último ataque que aún estaban en San Mungo, "luego aprovecharían para buscar a los Brown, unos amigos medimagos para que viesen a Remus". En realidad ellos no sabían la condición de Remus por lo que no hablarían con ellos. Fueron a Maidstone a buscar unas pociones que tenía allí Jennifer para atender a su esposo. Después pasaron por la mansión de los Longbottom para saludar a Augusta y Harfang. Luego regresaron a la mansión Potter acompañados de Alice y Frank.

Apenas verlos llegar Remus les pidió que uno de ellos fuese a ver cómo seguía la chica que lo tenía tan preocupado. Lily bajó mientras los demás se quedaban a hacerle compañía hablando sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana con los Longbottom.

Cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta del cuarto de los chicos sus esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par, teniendo que llevarse unos segundos después las manos a la boca para aguantar la risa.

Tres chicas y tres avergonzados chicos estaban limpiando y organizando el cuarto, mientras la que se hacía llamar Gea los reñía por ser tan desordenados, Idun y Tyr hacían lo imposible porque los dejasen a ellos ser quienes limpiasen. El líder del grupo y el cumpleañero bufaban mientras intentaban jugar ajedrez, aunque por no ver ninguno de los dos y con todo el ruido del cuarto se confundían cada rato con las jugadas. La que se hacía llamar Electra los intentaba ayudar, lo cual generaba que cada uno de ellos supiese el movimiento que intentaba su oponente y el que veía su jugada revelada gruñese.

—Chicos —llamó su atención. Al ver que todos en la habitación se giraban en su dirección, aún los que no veían, mientras un triunfante Tyr lograba quitarle una camiseta sucia de las manos a Angela, seguramente de uno de los chicos, no pudo contener la risa—. Perdón —siguió riéndose abiertamente, sin lograr contener la risa al ver a la chica tanteando en busca de la ropa que unos segundos antes tenía en sus manos. Hizo un esfuerzo por dominarse, lo cual se dificultó porque los seis que veían siguieron la dirección de su mirada y también empezaron a reírse, comprendiendo lo ocurrido de la expresión del elfo—. Por favor, dejen a Idun y Tyr hacer la limpieza del cuarto —les pidió, agregando rápidamente al ver la protesta incipiente en la chica de pelo negro y la castaña—: Subamos un rato al cuarto de Remus. Nuestros amigos ya lo han examinado y se han marchado. Según ellos un poco de alegría lo ayudará a recuperarse antes.

Los diez asintieron de inmediato y siguieron a Lily. Llevaron los juegos y algunos libros, dejando a dos elfos más tranquilos recogiendo y ordenando.

La guía pudo notar que la chica de ojos miel tenía las ojeras más pronunciadas y era más evidente su debilidad. Pensó preocupada que si las sospechas de ellos eran ciertas esa noche se podría llegar a delatar su secreto y el de los chicos, lo cual traducía un gran nerviosismo en ellos ocho. Sus inquietudes se veían incrementadas por el desasosiego que notaba en los diez chicos.

Lily entró al cuarto de los Lupin anunciando a sus acompañantes. Les contó a sus siete amigos lo presenciado minutos antes en el cuarto de los chicos, con las consiguientes burlas de Sirius y James a los que dormían allí. Lily los regañó, haciéndolos quedar mal al decir que de no ser por Angelica y ella que organizaban todo para los elfos los de ellos estarían peor. Esto hizo reírse a los diez chicos, sin poder evitarlo, además de los cinco amigos que contemplaban una escena que habían visto en anteriores ocasiones.

Calmadas un poco las risas se sentó Ron a jugar con Remus ajedrez, acompañados de una silenciosa Hermione, un sonriente Fred y una inquieta pero feliz Jessica, mientras los otros siete chicos jugaban con sus otros anfitriones partidas de snap explosivo y de gobstones.

Una hora más tarde los Potter, los Black y los Longbottom se dirigieron al comedor a almorzar con los diez chicos, mientras Dotty le subía la comida a los Lupin.

—Electra, hemos notado que tienes muchas ojeras y pareces estar débil. Jennifer nos ha dicho que no le has permitido examinarte —le dijo Angelica cuando iban por el pasillo cerca de las escaleras para bajar al comedor, preocupada al ver que Fred prácticamente la llevaba cargada en su costado—. ¿Por qué no dejas que ella te examine?

—No quiero preocuparla. El esposo no está bien y prefiero que esté atenta a él sin otras preocupaciones. —le respondió la chica intentando sonreír, pero un fuerte mareo le cortó la sonrisa y la obligó a aferrarse a su prometido.

—Pues lo que has logrado es preocuparnos a todos. —le dijo muy serio Frank, que se movió rápidamente a su lado y la levantó en sus brazos.

—No es nada, sólo estoy cansada. —replicó la chica con evidente debilidad.

—Voy a llevarte al cuarto a descansar —afirmó el auror castaño con un tono de voz que no daba derecho a réplica—. Lily, por favor dile a uno de los elfos que suban mi comida, la de mi esposa, la de Mercurio y la de ella. Nosotros tres le haremos compañía en caso que necesite ayuda. Luego de comer le avisaremos a Jennifer.

—Pero… —intentó oponerse Hermione.

—Es eso o la llevo a San Mungo —la interrumpió muy firme James—. No voy a permitir que se resistan a recibir atención en medimagia cuando es evidente que la necesitan.

—Electra permitirá que Jennifer la examine luego, para que ustedes no sigan preocupados, aunque Venus ya nos ha dicho que no es nada serio —intervino Angela decidida a manejar aquella situación con sus tíos, según el dictamen de su tía, con ayuda de Ginny—. Al parecer hace un par de días se levantó de madrugada a comer algo y se tropezó, por ir caminando más dormida que despierta, se golpeó levemente en la cabeza y no recuerda bien cómo regresó al cuarto. Esta mañana, antes que ustedes subieran, terminó confesándoselo a Venus mientras la curaba.

—Ya le había preguntado qué le había pasado desde que le vi la inflamación al cambiarle el vendaje, pero decía siempre que no recordaba haberse golpeado. —apoyó Ginny la mentira de su amiga de ojos grises.

Mientras tanto intentaba pensar rápidamente en una excusa creíble para Jennifer, si al examinarla notaba la seria alteración orgánica de su amiga de ojos miel. _"Es lo más probable, siendo su esposo Remus un licántropo. Pero si uno la mentira dicha por Angela con una de las bases para pociones que tengo en mi maletín de medimagia… Sí, puede ser. No estoy muy segura pero no tengo muchas opciones"_.

—Es que no lo recuerdo con claridad. —se excusó con expresión y tono de niña regañada la chica de ojos miel, mientras el auror que la tenía en sus brazos la miraba con gesto de querer reñirla por eso.

—Para que estés tan mal desde hace un par de días debe ser algo serio. —le dijo con voz preocupada Alice, pensando que si era una mentira para encubrir el "problema peludo" de la chica sus amigos estaban al tanto y tenían pensado algo para esa noche. _"Pero si es cierto… no están diciéndolo todo y puede tener algún problema de salud de consideración por el golpe que dice la chica se ha dado"_.

—La he examinado varias veces y no es serio el golpe en la cabeza, pero… —Ginny se detuvo, fingiendo estar pensativa—. He revisado su maletín de medimagia y su mochila con ella. Las pociones y los ingredientes que usamos están completos, no lo entiendo.

—¿Revisaste tu maletín y tu mochila? —preguntó Fred que empezaba a entender lo que tramaba su hermanita.

—¿Los míos? No. Lo lógico es que buscase en los suyos esa noche algo para el dolor de cabeza.

—Pero tú duermes más cerca de la puerta del cuarto —les siguió la idea con agilidad George—. Si ella estaba atontada por el golpe y sintiéndose mal podría haber buscado en las tuyas.

—¡Rayos! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —dijo con fingido enojo Ginny.

—¿De qué hablas, Venus? —preguntó Lily empezando a asustarse.

—Por como se ha estado sintiendo, además de las evaluaciones que le he hecho, parece que hubiese probado Hellebore o Aconite, que tenemos en nuestros maletines como base para preparar pociones.

—Vamos todos a su cuarto. Mientras recostamos a Electra tú revisas tu maletín. —planteó muy preocupada Angelica.

Unos minutos más tarde subía por su gemela al cuarto del segundo piso en que dormían los Lupin, asustada pues la chica menuda efectivamente había conseguido sin sello el envase en el que guardaba una base para pociones preparada con el Aconite. Había dicho que creía que su amiga de ojos miel sólo había alcanzado a tomar un trago pequeño, pues su sabor era desagradable y faltaba muy poco en el envase, sin embargo los ojos muy abiertos y con expresión de miedo de la chica en cama la alarmaron.

Cuando Angelica les contó aquello a los Lupin vio aterrada a su hermana salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto de las chicas, mientras Remus la retenía por un brazo y le suplicaba que lo ayudase a llegar allí. En el momento que llegaron al cuarto Jennifer le daba a beber una poción a Jessica, que se la tomó sin protestar debido a la mentira que habían dicho. La chica de ojos miel sabía además que la ayudaría a descansar y le calmaría un poco el malestar que tenía.

Jennifer examinó una vez más a la chica con su varita, suspiró y dijo:

—Creo que nos hemos dado cuenta a tiempo. Le tomará al menos dos días recuperarse totalmente, pero estará bien.

Esto fue suficiente para que los otros siete que velaban por la salud de los chicos respirasen más tranquilos. James de inmediato miró a las dos chicas con el ceño fruncido y las empezó a regañar.

—No sé cómo es que tienen conocimientos de medimagia y porqué tienen entre sus cosas esos ingredientes y pociones, pero me parece muy grave que no les tengan un hechizo de seguridad a sus mochilas y maletines que eviten este tipo de accidentes —Las dos bajaron las cabezas. Sí se los tenían, pero ahora no podían decirlo—. Desde hoy sus maletines de medimagia, sus ingredientes y todo lo demás que tienen y que pueda ser peligroso para ustedes, los elfos, nosotros, o un niño pequeño si aún están con nosotros cuando mi hijo nazca, estarán en la habitación que les arreglé frente a las escaleras para que preparasen la poción de Diana.

—Sí señor. —respondieron las dos como niñas regañadas.

—Tú te quedas en cama —le ordenó Jennifer a Jessica cuando le vio intenciones de incorporarse a recoger sus cosas—. Tú te encargarás de día de su salud mientras Venus se ocupa en las noches. —le ordenó a Fred con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a réplicas, mientras le entregaba las instrucciones sobre cómo debía tomarse aquella poción.

»Ustedes tres ayuden a Venus a revisar las cosas de Electra, sacar todo lo que ha dicho James y llevarlo con las de Venus a dónde él ha dicho, mientras yo los superviso. —les ordenó a Luna, Neville y George, que en seguida asintieron con un nudo en la garganta al verla reñirlos como lo hacía Eowyn.

»Y tú regresas a tu cama de inmediato. —le ordenó a Remus, que se limitó a mirarla y asentir. Sabía que estaba muy enojada después de haber estado muy asustada por el accidente de la chica con lo que había tomado de la mochila de la amiga.

Sirius conocía bien el mal genio de su cuñada cuando se enojaba, que aunque no llegaba a ser tan fuerte como el de su esposa era de respetar, por lo que ayudó a su amigo a llegar a la habitación mientras Angelica y Lily les ordenaban a los otros chicos bajar a almorzar. Los regañaron por no haberles dicho antes sobre el malestar de la chica, haciéndoles hincapié en que aquello podría haber llegado a agravar a la chica según lo dicho por Jennifer.

Hermione, Angela, Ron y Harry tuvieron que oír de nuevo aquella reprimenda, sólo que con palabras más duras, por una muy enojada Jennifer mientras reñía también a Ginny, Luna, Neville y George, luego que guardasen todo donde James les indicó. Les enumeró la serie de posibles consecuencias en la chica por su silencio, llegando a que Jessica hubiese podido fallecer en sólo una semana. Esto los hizo tragar saliva comprendiendo que la fuente de su enojo era su preocupación por su salud.

Después del almuerzo subieron a los chicos al cuarto de las chicas para que acompañasen a Jessica, que estaba dormida, leyendo en voz baja mientras eran acompañados por Dotty para que los vigilase y les avisase si la chica llegaba a tener algún malestar. La elfina los acompañó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, enojada con ellos por haberle ocultado aquello a Jennifer, preocupada por la salud de la chica que era tan dulce con ella y contenía en su rebeldía con ellos a la de pelo negro cuando se empeñaba en limpiar.

Los ocho chicos se mantuvieron muy calladitos, a excepción de Luna que les leía, aunque ninguno estaba muy atento a la lectura. Todos estaban preocupados por Jessica, Remus y la situación esa noche, ahora complicadísima para ellos si su amiga se veía forzada por la luna a transformarse.

Jennifer y Remus sentían una extraña mezcla de alivio y tristeza al saber que la chica no era licántropa. Eso sólo podía significar que no era hija de ellos pensaba él, aunque ella mantenía una pequeña chispa de esperanza pero no quiso decirle a su esposo para no presionarlo estando tan débil como estaba. Lo hablaría con él en unos días.

A las seis de la tarde, luego de darle la poción bajo la vigilancia de Angelica, Ginny les sonrió de manera tranquilizadora a sus amigos. Con este gesto les hizo comprender que aparentemente Jessica no se transformaría esa noche, visto su adormecimiento luego de tomarse la poción, lo cual no ocurriría si su parte lobuna la iba a dominar. Fred y sus amigos se vieron sacados por Sirius hacia su cuarto, quedándose dormidos más tranquilos al saber que la chica de ojos dorados no se transformaría y que la menuda pelirroja estaría al pendiente de ella y les avisaría si ocurría algo.

Una vez que los dejaron dormidos, los Black bajaron rápidamente al amplio sótano, acondicionado especialmente, en que ya se encontraba Jennifer con Remus acompañados de Lily y James. Habían dejado a los elfos al pendiente de los chicos con órdenes de turnarse para que descansasen. Aquél día la luna estaría totalmente llena muy temprano, por lo que su amigo ya estaba empezando a sentir sus efectos.

—Lily, Jennifer, Angelica, ya sé que son animagas también y que quieren estar conmigo, pero yo estaría más tranquilo si ustedes no se quedan. El espacio es grande, pero he estado algo inquieto últimamente y podría…

—Precisamente, mi amor, si somos más podremos distraerte mejor y eso evitará que te hagas daño. —lo interrumpió su esposa.

—Pero…

La réplica de Remus se vio interrumpida por la aparición de una pluma de _Fawkes_ con una nota.

—Un ataque en Swindon. —leyó James.

—Vayan los cinco. —dijo Remus tajante.

—Olvídalo, no te dejaremos solo… —le respondió Sirius intentando buscar una solución, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

—Albus no habría enviado la nota si no fuese un ataque grande —les dijo mirándolos fijamente de uno en uno—. El sótano está perfectamente acondicionado para que yo pase mis transformaciones solo. Los elfos estarán al pendiente, si me escuchan muy agresivo pueden usar sus dotes mágicas para calmarme o atarme y los chicos están durmiendo, además que les han entregado sus varitas.

—Remus… —intentó Jennifer.

—Cuando los seis ingresamos en La Orden del Fénix lo hicimos convencidos que era nuestro deber hacer todo lo posible por detener a Voldemort y sus secuaces, para que más nadie viva lo que nosotros hemos pasado —la interrumpió muy firme—. Siempre he intentado comportarme como un mago normal y ustedes me han tratado así. ¿Van a cambiar ahora?

—Claro que no. —le respondió enojado Sirius.

—Entonces deben ir. Saben que si hubiese sido ayer o mañana yo iría también —Al verlos a todos suspirar continuó, seguro de estar a punto de convencerlos—. Pero hoy no puedo y ustedes lo saben. También que estaré más tranquilo si ustedes van, dejan a varios empaquetaditos para Azkaban y regresan, tal vez aún podamos jugar los seis un rato.

Al escuchar aquello las tres Protectoras presentes sonrieron y los dos animagos bufaron, comprendiendo que la táctica de su amigo había dado resultado. Desde que se habían graduado y ellas les revelaron su animagia Remus no les había permitido acompañarlo, por lo que era obvio el porqué de su aceptación ahora.

—Cuanto antes nos vayamos antes regresaremos. Vamos. —dijo resignado James.

Jennifer le dio a Remus un beso en la boca, que se hubiese profundizado mucho de no ser porque el licántropo sintió un tirón en el abdomen y la separó con cuidado.

—Por favor mi amor, cuídate mucho y regresa con bien. Quiero ver a mi bella unicornio totalmente sana en cuanto regrese a mi forma humana, sin que salga huyendo como hacía en el colegio, siempre al amanecer. —le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

—No quería preocuparte, mi amor, ya te lo dije. —le respondió su esposa con cariño, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Se ven muy lindos pero, como dijo James, debemos irnos ya para regresar pronto. —le dijo Angelica a su gemela.

Jennifer asintió con resignación, revisó una vez más que el licántropo en el que pronto se convertiría su esposo tuviese todo arreglado para que no se hiciese daño, con algunos peluches medio destrozados regados en el sótano para que los mordiese. Hizo un gesto de frustración por no poder estar con él toda la noche y salió. Aseguraron la puerta, le avisaron a los elfos para que dos de ellos estuviesen al pendiente de los chicos y los otros dos bajasen a estar pendientes de Remus, se miraron y desaparecieron.

Cinco minutos después de ellos haber aparecido en Swindon y estar peleando fieramente hizo aparición en el #12 Deercourage Place una figura bajita y gorda, mirando hacia todos lados con nerviosismo con una varita en su mano derecha, mientras la suya permanecía guardada en su capa negra.

Se acercó a la habitación en que se suponía que dormían los elfos y se extrañó de conseguirla vacía. Revisó la planta inferior de la casa y subió con cautela, sonriendo con malicia al ver salir a los dos que acompañaban a las gemelas de una habitación en el segundo piso con ropas en las manos, semioculto entre las sombras junto a la alacena cercana a las escaleras les apuntó con su varita y los dejó inconscientes, justo cuando se giraban a mirar en su dirección.

Los llevó flotando con rumbo al cuarto de los utensilios de limpieza en planta baja, junto al que dormían las pequeñas criaturas. Estaba seguro que pronto aparecerían los otros dos, los desmayaría también y podría cumplir con su misión con comodidad y tranquilidad, sin las cuatro criaturas husmeando.

Efectivamente diez minutos más tarde entraban a su habitación en la planta baja Idun y Tyr en busca de Dotty y Wykers, extrañados porque no hubiese subido la elfina para la rotación ordenada por sus amos mientras ellos regresaban, luego de haber oído aquél ruido. Estaban tranquilos al saber a los diez chicos dormidos, con la chica que había estado en observación con una respiración regular y tranquila. Habían dejado las puertas entreabiertas para oírlos con sus agudos oídos mientras bajaban. Al no verlos allí fueron hacia las escaleras para bajar rumbo al sótano, por lo que no se percataron de la sombra media oculta que les apuntaba con una varita.

Cuando los vio dirigirse al sótano pensó que sería lo mejor, así los encerraría a los cuatro allí pues no sabía cuanto durarían desmayados con su hechizo, ya que aquella varita tenía un comportamiento muy errático. No sabía quién era el dueño, pero al parecer era poderoso y torpe, según había dicho su amo.

Se movió hacia ellos. Al verlos girarse hacia su posición los desmayó, seguro que con su disfraz de mortífago no lo reconocerían. Regresó por los otros dos y los hizo flotar con aquella varita junto a los otros, bajando con ellos las escaleras y dejándolos junto a la alacena con la intención de introducir rápidamente a los cuatro al cuarto del sótano frente a las escaleras. Sonrió al pensar que de él no sospecharían, pues como le había indicado su amo les había dicho días atrás a los Potter que reforzasen la seguridad de la casa, contando con que eso no lo incluiría a él por ser parte de La Orden del Fénix, además de ser considerado uno de los mejores amigos del dueño de la casa desde que estudiaban en el colegio.

Cuando abrió la puerta con la varita que tenía en su mano derecha pegó un grito que retumbó en el silencio de la casa y dio un salto atrás, dejando caer aquella varita, temblando ante el licántropo furioso ante él.

—Remus… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Al oírlo gruñir retrocedió aún más, asustado, siguiendo en retroceso hacia la planta baja, mientras el licántropo pasaba junto a los elfos y aquella varita —. Rayos, nunca supe cuándo era la luna llena. No sé porqué estás aquí y no en Maidstone, pero Sirius y James no están aquí para controlarte y yo como rata no puedo hacer lo que vine a hacer, así que… Intenta no hacer muchos destrozos. —le dijo antes de desaparecer, justo cuando se arrojaba sobre él.

El licántropo gruñó furioso al levantarse. Olisqueó y comprobó que aquella presa se le había escapado, pero también que además de las cuatro pequeñas criaturas existía el rastro de un aroma que era mucho más apetecible a sus instintos. Siguiendo el rastro de aquellos olores subió al primer piso y llegó hasta unas puertas entreabiertas, una frente a la otra. Dudó un momento, decidiéndose por la del lado izquierdo, dónde su instinto le hacía notar algo.

* * *

Jessica, que se había despertado al igual que sus compañeras por el grito que habían escuchado minutos antes, no se había atrevido a bajar porque Hermione las había contenido al decirles que los elfos estaban allí y ellos no tenían sus varitas. Además ella reconoció la voz, que había alcanzado a oír por su fino oído de licántropa agudizado por aquél extraño proceso con la luna llena en que no se veía obligada a transformarse pero tenía muy agudizados sus sentidos, como la de Peter Pettigrew. Les comunicó esto a sus compañeras.

Ginny se incorporó con cuidado a cerrar la puerta. Retrocedió de un brinco al conseguirse frente a un licántropo adulto que le gruñía amenazadoramente, luego de haber arañado la puerta con sus patas delanteras hasta abrirla. Se transformó en seguida en una puma blanca sospechando que se trataba del joven hombre de ojos miel.

—Remus está aquí solo. Todos como animagos. —gritó Jessica, segundos antes de transformarse en loba castaña frente a un licántropo muy confundido, distraído con los rugidos de la puma blanca.

En seguida Angela adoptó su forma de pantera negra, Luna adquirió su plumaje de águila y Hermione se transformó en la kneazle color canela. Un par de minutos después entraron al cuarto el lobo rojizo que era Fred, el puma blanco en que se transformaba Harry, el león que era la forma animaga de Ron, la pantera negra en que se transformaba George y el caballo castaño en que se convertía Neville.

Entre juegos distrajeron a Remus seis de ellos, mientras la hermosa águila, la pantera negra macho, la puma blanca y el caballo castaño revisaban la casa buscando a los elfos y los otros cinco habitantes regulares de la casa. No se atrevieron a recuperar su forma humana para no despertar de nuevo los instintos de caza del licántropo en que se encontraba transformado Remus contra su voluntad, sin ningún grado de conciencia a diferencia de ellos.

Consiguieron a los cuatro elfos en la parte inferior de las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, subiéndolos al cuarto en que ellos dormían en planta baja. Los depositaron con mucho cuidado en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, quedándose con ellos el caballo castaño mientras los otros terminaban de buscar en la casa. Se dirigieron luego a avisarles a sus amigos que no había más nadie y en el estado en que habían conseguido a los cuatro elfos.

Hermione, Ron y Harry descubrieron que Angela tenía razón en algo que les había explicado cuando les enseñaba animagia, los instintos como animales los ayudaban a desenvolverse mejor con su dificultad visual que en su forma humana.

Bajaron entre juegos al licántropo adulto hasta el sótano, entrando Jessica, Fred y Angela con él mientras rápidamente Harry retomaba su forma humana y cerraba la puerta, pero sin sellarla.

—Con esta varita atacaron a los elfos. —aseveró Ginny agachada junto al palito de madera, luego de usar lo aprendido con la pelinegro sobre rastros de energía, sintiéndose levemente mareada.

—¿Alguno la tocó en su forma animaga? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—No. —contestaron a coro Ginny, George, Luna y Neville, que cuando vio la puerta cerrada por su amigo recuperó su forma humana y bajaba las escaleras.

—Entonces que ninguno lo haga. No sé lo que ha ocurrido pero…

—Nosotras tenemos una idea de lo que pasó. —interrumpió Luna a Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron extrañados Harry, Ron, George y Neville.

—Jessica escuchó con su oído de licántropa la voz de Pettigrew luego del grito que nos despertó —les aclaró Hermione—. No pudo oír qué decía, pero reconoció su voz, la misma que escuchó en La Casa de los Gritos cuando se descubrió la inocencia de Sirius.

—¡Maldito traidor! —exclamó Harry sin poder contenerse—. Debe haber venido a averiguar algo mientras los otros no estaban.

—Lo que implica que sabía que no estarían.

—O sea que mis padres y mis tíos están en un ataque de los amigos mortífagos de ese traidor.

—Seguramente no se esperaba conseguir a Remus aquí y bajó con los elfos desmayados para encerrarlos en el sótano. —razonó Hermione.

—Es hora de probar tu teoría, mi amor —le dijo Ginny a Harry con voz dulce, intentando calmarlo—. _Fawkes_ —llamó al fénix de Dumbledore, sonriendo al verlo aparecer—. Amiguito, necesito que me digas dónde es el ataque en que están Jennifer, los Potter y los Black —Unos minutos después de mirar al ave fijamente a los ojos ésta desapareció—. Voy por mi equipo de batalla.

—Pero… —intentó oponerse Hermione.

—Necesitamos saber cuándo volverán al menos un par de minutos antes para dejar a Remus lo más tranquilo posible y subir a nuestros cuartos, sin alterar nada aquí para que ellos sepan lo que ha ocurrido. —la interrumpió Harry.

La castaña dudó unos segundos, pero el planteamiento de su amigo era correcto. Tenían que permitirle a los Potter que supiesen lo ocurrido para que investigaran, pues por lo que sabían para esas fechas habían empezado a desconfiar de un traidor en La Orden del Fénix, tal vez debido a lo ocurrido.

—Tienes razón. Entremos los tres que no vemos a quedarnos con Angela y Remus mientras los otros seis van. —respondió Hermione, sabiendo que era imposible que Ginny fuese sólo de observadora, sin participar.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se transformó de nuevo en puma, mientras Hermione lo hacía en kneazle y Ron en león, entrando de nuevo al sótano por la puerta abierta con mucho cuidado por Ginny. Minutos más tarde salían Angela y Fred.

—Le pedí a Jessica que se quedase con su papá y los otros chicos. —les aclaró Fred a sus amigos que estaban afuera, asintiendo ellos de inmediato.

Los cinco la preferían allí a salvo con Remus, que la reconocía como cachorrita de su manada, que participando en una batalla estando débil. Sabían que aún estaba mal y también que no se quedaría quieta. Además estaba Angela en condiciones de sacarlos de allí con bien.

—Yo voy a recuperar sus varitas mientras se ponen sus equipos. Nos vemos en la sala para dárselas y yo regresar con ellos. —les dijo decidida Angela.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron sus cinco acompañantes.

Subieron a los cuartos por sus equipos de batalla, bajando enfundados en sus equipos con decisión en sus miradas. En la sala le recibieron las cinco varitas a Angela que les aclaró que las de los cinco que se quedaban estaban en su lugar y el rastro de energía que había dejado para recuperarlas era tan tenue que a su abuelo se le haría muy difícil identificarlo. Todos asintieron mirándola sonrientes.

—Jueguen bastante con Remus para que se adormezca, pero no hagan muchas travesuras. Regresaremos con bien. —le indicó George, se le acercó, le dio un beso muy dulce, asintió en dirección a los otros y desaparecieron.

Angela rozó sus labios con su mano vendada, suspiró y regresó al sótano.

Dos horas más tarde entraron una puma y un lobo allí, sacando a sus compañeros del lugar, tranquilos al ver a Remus adormilado por el cansancio mientras la lobita le daba cariñosos lengüetazos echada a su lado. Jessica se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Salieron con su forma animaga hasta la sala donde los esperaban Luna, Neville y George, después de dejar a los elfos de nuevo donde los habían conseguido originalmente.

Angela rápidamente tomó las varitas de su novio y sus cuatro amigos y las retornó a su lugar de origen, donde las había ocultado James. Luego subieron a las habitaciones, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en sus camas para fingir que habían estado allí todo el tiempo. Los que habían estado peleando tenían algunas heridas menores, a las que Jessica y Ginny les hicieron las primeras curas de manera rápida.

* * *

El licántropo se despertó percibiendo olores humanos, saliendo del sótano, consiguiéndose en las escaleras con siete humanos jóvenes que lo miraban desconcertados después de haberse paralizado al ver a los elfos.

—Su forma animaga. ¡Pronto! —ordenó James que fue el primero en reaccionar.

Unos segundos después un perro negro lanudo y un ciervo de gran cornamenta, se adelantaban hacia él. Una bella puma blanca moviéndose con gracia felina, una linda unicornio, una hermosa águila, una adorable osa mediana gris y un fuerte oso grande pardo los seguían. El licántropo empezó de inmediato a jugar con ellos, después de haber estado muy quieto durante los breves momentos en que estaban como humanos. Entraron con él al sótano, saliendo casi quince minutos después cuando lo vieron quedarse dormido, quedándose a acompañarlo Jennifer en su forma de unicornio.

—¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? —preguntó Sirius, mirando confundido a Lily y a Angelica despertando a los cuatro elfos.

—Hay un intruso en la casa. —chilló Dotty asustada.

—Oh, señora. —se le abrazó muy asustada Idun a Lily.

—Al parecer alguien los atacó con esa varita e intentó meterlos al sótano, consiguiéndose con Remus. —respondió Frank, señalándosela en el piso.

—¡Los chicos! —exclamó preocupada Idun.

—¿Fueron ellos? —preguntó intranquilo y extrañado James.

—No —respondió categórico Tyr—. Idun y Tyr estábamos con ellos arriba en las habitaciones cuando oímos un ruido en el pasillo de arriba, donde Dotty y Wykers habían subido por unas cosas para el señor Remus.

—Sonó como algo que caía —siguió Idun—. Idun salió de la habitación y le hizo señas a Tyr que subiese a ver si les había pasado algo.

—Tyr no vio nada así que bajó con Idun a esperarlos, pero no subieron a la rotación así que nos preocupamos y bajamos a buscarlos —explicó el elfo—. Nos dirigíamos hacia el sótano cuando vimos una sombra moverse desde la alacena junto a las escaleras, pero no logramos desaparecernos antes que nos atacase.

—Señor, por favor, debemos subir rápido a los cuartos de los chicos —le pidió aterrada Idun a James—. Nosotros los dejamos con las puertas entreabiertas para oírlos mientras veníamos a buscar a Dotty y a Wykers.

—¡Oh no! —exclamaron muy asustados los seis, desapareciendo de allí para reaparecer en el pasillo en que estaban los cuartos de los chicos, al igual que los cuatro elfos.

Vieron las puertas cerradas y se miraron extrañados. Entraron a los dos cuartos dejando las puertas abiertas y los vieron a los diez sentados en las camas, despiertos. Los chicos que podían ver se giraron a mirarlos con expresión de susto en sus rostros. Notaron que la chica de pelo negro respiraba irregular. Angelica se le acercó preocupada y al tocarla retrocedió al verla sobresaltarse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Angela asustada, pues oyó cuando entraban varias personas al cuarto y creía reconocer el olor de la colonia de Sirius, pero después de la intrusión de Peter se sentía nerviosa, al igual que sus amigos.

—¿Diana? —preguntó Gea.

—Tranquilas —les dijo rápidamente Lily—. Somos nosotros.

—Perdona Lily, estamos nerviosas. Hace rato me desperté y oí ruidos —se justificó Angela—. Llamé a Dotty para preguntarle pero no vino.

—Entonces me despertó a mí y yo a las otras —le siguió Ginny—. Lo intentamos con los otros elfos pero ninguno vino.

—Vi la puerta entreabierta y les propuse ir a ver qué les pasaba, preocupada por Remus, pero nos conseguimos a los chicos también saliendo y oímos un ruido como si hubiese un animal deambulando por la casa. —continuó Jessica.

—Y como nosotros no teníamos nuestras varitas les ordené encerrarse hasta que regresaran los elfos o ustedes. —agregó Harry, pues los cinco chicos habían entrado al cuarto de las chicas acompañados de James y Frank.

—Oímos un ruido en la puerta minutos después, luego gruñidos y aullidos —siguió Hermione—. Nos preocupan Remus y los elfos.

—Nosotros estamos bien, señorita. —le aclaró rápidamente Dotty a la castaña, tomándole con cuidado de la mano.

Frank se acercó a la puerta, vio los rasguños y tragó saliva al pensar lo que habría podido ocurrir si los chicos no se hubiesen encerrado tras aquellas puertas con cerraduras seguras, que había puesto el papá de James cuando él era un niño para limitarle su deambular por la enorme casa.

—¡Gracias a Merlín todos están bien! —exclamó Angelica—. Jennifer está con Remus, chicos. Él también está bien.

—El animal que estaba suelto parecía estar nervioso o enfermo… —intentó formular Angela, sin saber cómo dejar su aparente preocupación por lo ocurrido plasmada sin que Remus se sintiese presionado por aquello, pero sin dejar traslucir la animagia de los diez como causa de su tranquilidad—. Nos hubiese gustado tener nuestras varitas para haber conseguido alguna forma de calmarlo y ayudarlo.

—Es una mascota de un amigo nuestro de gustos… especiales —respondió James pensando en Hagrid—. Lo habíamos dejado encerrado en el sótano por esta noche, que fue en lo que nos comprometimos con él, pero alguien penetró en la casa, desmayó a Jennifer y los elfos en la cocina mientras nosotros cuatro buscábamos unas pociones para Remus en su hogar, e intentó meterlos en el sótano. Cuando llegamos los conseguimos y llamamos a Alice y Frank para que nos ayudasen a investigar.

—En cuanto logramos regresar la mascota de nuestro amigo a su encierro en el sótano despertamos a los elfos. Ellos nos advirtieron que ustedes corrieron peligro por haberlos dejado dormidos con la puerta entreabierta —le siguió con habilidad la mentira Sirius—. Jennifer y los elfos están bien porque la mascota de Hagrid los reconoció y no los agredió. Fue una suerte que mi cuñada comparta tanto con él y sus mascotas.

—Remus estaba encerrado en su cuarto, preocupado al oírla suelta pues él no ha tenido casi contacto con ese animalejo —continuó James—. Se quedó tranquilo cuando los elfos no acudieron a su llamado pensando que estaban con ustedes mientras Jennifer se esforzaba en regresarla al sótano.

Los diez chicos tuvieron un mismo pensamiento. De no saber ellos la verdad de lo ocurrido les hubiesen creído lo que acababan de contarles, de forma tan precisa, creíble, coordinada y rápida. Ahora sabían cómo le lograban ocultar cosas a Albus Dumbledore.

—Entonces hemos corrido todos con suerte. —afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Ya saben quién atacó a Jennifer y los elfos? —preguntó Fred.

—¿Estaba aquí cuando llegaron ustedes? —le siguió la idea George.

—¿Están seguros que fue una sola persona? —preguntó Ron, intentando darles pistas camufladas para que investigasen.

—No, no estaba aquí, al parecer no le agradó encontrarse con la mascota de Hagrid —les respondió James con el ceño fruncido, pensativo, manteniendo a pesar de todo su coartada—. Pensamos que fue una sola persona porque de haber sido varios hubiesen intentado controlar al animal o matarlo —Un estremecimiento recorrió a los dieciséis al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero por razones similares todos lo disimularon—. Nosotros lo investigaremos ahora que sabemos que Jennifer, Remus, ustedes y los cuatro elfos están bien.

—Regresen a sus camas, chicos. Intenten tranquilizarse —les indicó Alice en voz suave—. Nosotros estamos aquí y nos ocuparemos que todo esté bien.

—Les traeré sus varitas y unas tazas de leche tibia, para que puedan dormir con la seguridad de poder protegerse. —completó Lily.

—Eso no es necesario —le respondió Harry, un poco tenso por lo ocurrido pero queriendo calmar a su mamá—. Nos acostaremos y estaremos quietos.

—Sé que no es necesario porque no nos moveremos más de aquí, pero ustedes estarán más tranquilos y podrán dormir lo que resta de la noche. —le respondió Lily con dulzura, sonriendo al comprender del tono del chico que intentaba tranquilizarla en cuanto a ellos.

—Es lo mejor. Si no se relajan y duermen un poco recaerán y Jennifer nos reñirá. —opinó Angelica.

—Mi esposa tiene razón —comentó Sirius, fingiendo un aire casual para destensarlos—. Al parecer en la Escuela de Medimagia les enseñan a regañar a los pacientes de manera efectiva. Últimamente mi cuñada tiene cierto parecido en eso con Madam Pomfrey, tal vez porque ya tiene el título de enfermera y en sólo un mes tendrá el de auxiliar sanadora.

Jessica hizo un mal disimulado mohín de disgusto mientras sus nueve amigos contenían con dificultad la risa. Los Potter, los Black y los Longbottom se dieron cuenta de la reacción de la chica, suspirando. Esa noche habían ocurrido ya demasiadas cosas para agregarle una más.

—Los diez a sus camas. Ya les subo las varitas y la leche tibia. —dijo Lily en tono de orden, viendo a los chicos asentir y obedecerle.

Bajaron con los elfos a la cocina, los interrogaron con detalle sobre lo ocurrido y luego subieron con Lily las varitas y la leche para los chicos, dejando los elfos en los cuartos con ellos para que los acompañasen.

Salieron de las habitaciones, cerraron las puertas y detallaron los rasguños en las del cuarto de las chicas y luego las del cuarto de los chicos (que los chicos que se habían quedado jugando con Remus le habían incitado a hacer entre juegos para cubrirse), se miraron entre ellos y denegaron. Luego se distribuyeron por toda la casa, consiguiendo rastros del deambular del licántropo en casi todos lados, reuniéndose de nuevo en el comedor media hora después.

—Es evidente que ocurrió al poco de nosotros irnos. Sólo así se explica que Remus tuviese tiempo de pasearse por toda la casa, aunque es obvio que estuvo bastante rato en el pasillo de los cuartos de los chicos. —resumió James después que todos comentasen lo que encontraron en su revisión.

—Eso implica que quien vino sabía que nosotros estábamos en la batalla contra ésos —opinó Frank con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo que no esperaba encontrarse con un licántropo cuando intentó abrir la puerta del sótano.

—Pero los únicos que tienen acceso a esta casa cuando no estamos nosotros son los de La Orden del Fénix, y cuando estamos aquí solamente pueden ingresar quienes nosotros autoricemos —dijo alarmada Lily—. Esa fue la protección que puso Albus.

—Debemos avisarle lo que ha ocurrido para que la revise, vea la varita que usaron en el ataque a los elfos y hablemos con él de esto. —opinó muy seria Alice, después de mirar a su esposo interrogante y ver que él tampoco sabía de esa protección tan especial, pues la de su casa era diferente.

Los dos comprendieron que aquello se debía a que los Potter casi no tenían familiares que los visitasen y eso hacía su situación más difícil, además de ser aquella casa el cuartel de La Orden del Fénix.

—¿Y cómo hacemos para justificar el haber podido controlar a Remus sin que se entere que somos animagos ilegales? —preguntó Angelica, que sabía que no era prudente hacer enojar a su padre. Ella y su hermana como águila y unicornio no eran justificación para controlarlo.

—Le diremos que tuvimos que aturdir a Remus —respondió James decidido, ubicando en el centro de la mesa una vieja jarra—. Sirius, busca a Jennifer. Dejen a Remus encerrado con un buen hechizo. Tenemos que los siete "aturdir" esto y llamar a Albus luego de desaparecerla.

El aludido asintió y bajó al sótano. Minutos después volvía con su reluctante y enojada cuñada, que había estado echada junto a un adormilado licántropo.

—Parece que nuestro amigo dio muchas vueltas mientras no estábamos, está adormilado —comentó Sirius—. Lo único que no entiendo es que parece no haberse golpeado intentando abrir las puertas de los chicos, además de estar de muy buen humor.

—¿Tenemos que llamar a papá? —preguntó Jennifer, no muy convencida de que fuese buena idea hacerlo.

—Él puso la protección de esta casa —le respondió James—. Si no está funcionando tenemos un problema de seguridad que resolver urgentemente y si está funcionando… —los miró de uno en uno fijamente— tenemos un traidor en La Orden del Fénix.

La expresión de todos era sombría ante estas últimas palabras.

—Llamaré a _Fawkes_. —aceptó decidida Jennifer.

—Espera —la detuvo Sirius—. Primero tenemos que encubrir la forma en que logramos controlar a Remus, a menos que quieras contarle a tu papá que te volviste animaga ilegal para acompañarlo en el colegio, sin decirle a él o a Remus.

—Ni que me hubiesen lanzado el hechizo confundidor. —replicó la gemela asustada.

—Entonces vamos a aturdir los siete esa horrible jarra, me das unos minutos para desaparecerla y luego le avisamos a tu papá —le respondió el cuñado con una sonrisa—. El comportamiento de nuestro querido lobito hará creíble esa versión de los hechos.

Al ver a la esposa del licántropo asentir todos apuntaron con sus varitas a la jarra y lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor. Vieron desde la puerta del comedor a Sirius movilizarse con los restos (ya que estalló al recibir los siete impactos) hacia el jardín posterior y regresar minutos después con las manos vacías, aunque un poco llenas de tierra, dirigiéndose a lavárselas rápidamente. Al regresar al comedor y encontrarse con las miradas interrogantes de sus seis amigos sonrió y se explicó.

—El perrito se ensució un poco las patitas enterrando el juguetito en el fondo del jardín.

Al oírlo los seis se rieron. Las payasadas de Sirius lograban distenderlos aún en las situaciones más tensas.

Minutos después Albus Dumbledore escuchaba con lo que se habían encontrado los siete al llegar a la casa. Examinó la protección y les ratificó que estaba activa y funcionando, lo cual ensombreció el semblante de todos.

Frank le preguntó si no existía la posibilidad que otra persona hubiese podido violentarla, algún mortífago con instrucciones precisas de Voldemort, alguien que no fuese de La Orden del Fénix.

El director suspiró, miró a los Longbottom y se decidió. Era hora de hablar con ellos lo que le había autorizado a decirles Mithrandir, en vista de su conocimiento de la presencia de aquellos diez extraños chicos venidos del futuro por un accidente ocasionado por barreras de Magia Antigua con magia negra muy poderosa también de conocimientos antiguos. Había sido un poco difícil convencer al anciano sin poder decirle mucho de los chicos, debido al bloqueo que le había puesto la chica de pelo negro, pero con lo poco que le pudo decir y la confianza de su mentor y amigo logró el permiso.

Les pidió a todos que guardasen silencio y le escuchasen atentamente. Al verlos asentir interrogantes empezó a explicar aquello de los Dunedains que le autorizaron a revelar, mirándolo los siete oyentes asombrados aunque por distintas razones: dos por lo que se estaban enterando y cinco porque les revelase aquello a sus amigos.

Albus llevó la conversación como si sólo sus dos hijas estuviesen al tanto de aquello, les explicó sus percepciones sobre la llegada de los chicos y lo que había hecho la chica de pelo negro, respondió las preguntas de los cinco oyentes que se estaban enterando de todo aquello (Lily, James y Sirius asumieron rápidamente su papel de ignorarlo todo hasta ese momento). Les dijo finalmente que aquello era un secreto que había revelado sin autorización.

Mithrandir le había pedido que lo hiciese así para no tener que consultar al Consejo Dunedain. Le dio el permiso a Albus confiando en la discreción de Lily Potter, los esposos de las hijas de su amigo y la joven de ojos esmeraldas, así como en la otra pareja de quienes les había hablado tan bien Angelica. Confiaba en los instintos de su pupila, por lo que le pidió al director que el otro joven de ese grupo no supiese nada.

Albus finalizó su explicación sobre los Dunedains pidiéndoles absoluta discreción, sonriendo al verlos asentir. Seguidamente frunció el ceño, les explicó la barrera que había puesto y ratificó lo dicho por James: la única explicación posible para lo ocurrido esa noche era que tuviesen un traidor en las filas de La Orden del Fénix. Examinó la varita del ataque, la dejó sobre la mesa y le apuntó con la suya.

—_¡Prior Incantato!_ —Todos vieron aparecer una neblina gris que formaba una puerta abriéndose—. _¡Deletrius!_ Es evidente que quien haya sido efectivamente abrió la puerta del sótano. ¿De verdad controlaron a Remus con hechizos aturdidores? —los interrogó suspicaz.

—Con siete hechizos aturdidores. —le respondió James extendiéndole su varita para que la comprobase, siendo seguido de sus seis compañeros.

—Es una suerte que lograsen controlarlo con eso —comentó el director con una leve sonrisa, denegando con un gesto de la mano el ofrecimiento de todos, creyéndoles por la firmeza en la voz de su ex alumno y el gesto de todos al extenderle sus varitas luego de verlo comprobar aquella—. ¿Cómo está él? —le preguntó a su hija más tranquila, la esposa del joven a quien apreciaba tanto a pesar de su problema.

—Levemente adormilado, pero debido a su condición no le hicimos daño. —le respondió ella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¿Y los chicos? —preguntó el director.

—Durmiendo en sus cuartos desde que llegamos. Luego que hablamos con ellos y les dijimos lo de "la mascota de Hagrid", les devolvimos sus varitas y se tomaron la leche tibia, con un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar aunque ellos no lo saben, mientras que Dotty y Wykers vigilan que Diana no se levante. —le respondió Lily.

El director lamentó internamente que la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas les hubiese entregado las varitas, luego de ver aparecer aquellos cinco extraños sujetos en el campo de batalla y pelear de su lado, con la estampa de su fénix en sus capas, con contexturas similares a las de algunos de los chicos. _"Pero no puede ser. ¿Cómo con un licántropo suelto en la casa? Es imposible que la chica hubiese intentado recuperar sus varitas, pero…"_

—Quisiera subir a verlos y dormir yo a Diana para que descanse profundamente. —les planteó, siguiendo a Lily y a James que luego de asentir salieron rumbo al cuarto de los chicos, acompañados de sus dos hijas, su yerno más revoltoso y la pareja de aurores.

Al llegar frente a las puertas de los cuartos de los chicos examinó los rasguños de las puertas con preocupación, denegó y entró al cuarto de las chicas primero. Durmió a Angela con el hechizo, mirándola preocupado pues notó que había estado dormida pero inquieta. Se acercó a la mesita de noche junto a la cama de la menuda pelirroja y le apuntó con su varita a la de la chica.

—_¡Prior Incantato!_ —Todos vieron aparecer una neblina gris que formaba una imagen de un vendaje alrededor de un brazo—. _¡Deletrius!_

—¿Albus? —preguntó Frank.

—Quería saber si nuestros nuevos amigos de hoy eran algunos de los chicos —le respondió con sinceridad—. Su estatura y complexión se parecen a uno de los que estaban allí y, aunque parece casi imposible que lo hiciesen… Sólo quería verificar que no fuesen ellos, porque de ser así es tan preocupante como la existencia de un traidor en nuestras filas. —finalizó con tristeza en la voz.

Salió hacia el cuarto de los chicos seguido por los otros siete, suspiró al verlos dormidos, apuntó con su varita a la de Neville.

—_¡Prior Incantato!_ —Todos vieron aparecer una neblina gris que formaba una imagen de un maletín de medimagia flotando—._ ¡Deletrius!_ —Suspiró—. Bajemos a la Sala de Reuniones.

—Les diré a los elfos que vayan a descansar ya que Diana está dormida y nosotros al pendiente de todo —dijo Lily decidida—. Será mejor que ellos estén atentos a los chicos mañana en la mañana.

El director asintió en aceptación. Al entrar en la sala intentó percibir el rastro de la magia, si la chica había ido allí por las varitas. Fue inútil, lo que percibió fue la magia de la varita de la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas. Suspiró y se sentó a la mesa.

Esa era una noche muy larga, con aquél ataque tan fuerte como habían esperado de acuerdo a los informes; luego la aparición de aquellos cinco desconocidos que no dejaban ver sus rostros, con aquella habilidad para la lucha, ayudándolos pero sin hablar con ninguno de ellos; su desaparición cuando el grupo de mortífagos ya era fácilmente controlable por ellos y los aurores, luego de ahuyentar los dementores con aquellos patronus idénticos a los de cinco de los chicos; siguiendo la llamada de su hija por medio de su fénix, cuando estaba llegando al colegio de hablar con Moody para que los encubriese con sus superiores en el Ministerio; y por último lo ocurrido en esa casa. Una noche muy larga.

Jennifer comenzó a atender las pequeñas heridas de sus amigos, sentando a la pelirroja para curarle el pequeño corte en el brazo apenas la vio entrar. Ante los chicos aquello había pasado como "pequeños rasguños mientras encerrábamos la mascota de Hagrid", según le respondió Sirius a la pregunta de la chica rubia cuando les llevaron la leche tibia.

La gemela insistió en atender a su padre que se dejó para no contrariarla. Albus le sonrió con dulzura al verla hacerlo con cuidado y mimo, pensando en lo feliz que la haría saber que la chica que dormía allá arriba era su hija con su esposo. Si se contenía era por el misterioso silencio de los chicos al respecto. Sonrió al pensar que la chica no era licántropa por herencia o su hija conseguiría la poción para curar la licantropía, que buscaba con tanto ahínco.

Una vez curados los ocho, pues Lily y Alice curaron a Jennifer, Albus empezó a analizar con ellos la presencia de los cinco extraños en el ataque con aquellos patronus idénticos a los de cinco de los chicos que dormían arriba. Alice y Lily se disculparon con el director por haberles llevado sus varitas a los chicos sin revisarlas antes, diciéndole la verdad: Estaban muy preocupadas por lo ocurrido con Remus y no querían que los chicos estuviesen indefensos si se llegaba a presentar otra eventualidad, visto lo irregular de todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

El director asintió y las tranquilizó, diciéndoles que habían tenido razón al pensar primero en la seguridad de los chicos. Luego siguió analizando con ellos el ataque a los elfos y la liberación del licántropo del sótano. Estaba de acuerdo con ellos en que eso parecía el ataque de una sola persona que, evidentemente, no esperaba encontrarse con el licántropo transformado. Les ordenó guardar silencio sobre lo ocurrido en la casa. Les informó que él sólo lo hablaría con Alastor Moody para lo que se llevaría la varita que usó el intruso, mientras esperaban para dar oportunidad que el traidor se delatase con algún cuestionamiento sobre lo ocurrido allí.

Después reforzó la seguridad para que sólo las varitas autorizadas por los Potter pudiesen ser usadas en esa casa. Les explicó como funcionaba la nueva protección y les pidió que descansasen un poco en cuanto atendiesen a Remus luego de recobrar su forma humana, pues estaba a punto de amanecer y sabía que ellos no se irían a dormir hasta asegurarse que él estuviese bien. Se despidió de ellos y llamó a Alastor Moody a una reunión en su despacho, viajando hacia allí por medio de la chimenea de la sala luego de verificar que la de la biblioteca no podía ser habilitada en la red flú, así como tampoco las de los otros pisos de la mansión.

Apenas despedirse el director y verlo viajar por la red flú los siete amigos se miraron inquietos, fueron al comedor y se sentaron a tomar un chocolate caliente que preparó Lily. Al oír al licántropo aullar tristemente todos miraron las tazas.

—Está visto que Remus es adicto al chocolate. —comentó Sirius en broma, haciéndolos sonreír a todos.

—En un ratito le daré todo el que quiera. —afirmó Jennifer mirando por la ventana uno de los ventanales que le daban luz y aire al sótano.

—Angelica, Jennifer, todo lo que dijo su papá hace un rato… —empezó Alice, sin saber como continuar.

—Lamentamos no haberles contado a Lily y a ti cuando estudiábamos —le respondió Angelica a su amiga la pregunta no formulada—. Como les explicó papá es un secreto celosamente guardado, para evitar que alguien como Voldemort o un seguidor suyo se entere y el daño que pueda llegar a ocasionar sea terrible.

La rubia asintió y le sonrió.

En ese momento vieron James y Sirius las primeras luces del amanecer por la ventana, se miraron y asintieron, poniéndose en pie seguidos de los otros cinco. Bajaron todos al sótano, entrando a atender las posibles heridas de su amigo que apenas los vio entrar empezó a preguntarles de la batalla. James le pidió calma mientras lo llevaban a su cuarto en el segundo piso y hablaban allí con más comodidad mientras la esposa lo atendía, sonriendo al verlo asentir con resignación.

Jennifer suspiró con preocupación y empezó a curarle sus lastimaduras en cuanto llegaron al cuarto, aunque eran muy escasas, mientras los otros siete le contaban con lujo de detalles todo lo que sabían de lo ocurrido desde que lo habían dejado en el sótano. James y Sirius tuvieron que sostenerlo para que no se levantase para ir a ver que los chicos estuviesen bien y luego irse de allí como amenazó con hacer, luego que le dijesen que había deambulado suelto por la casa. Remus les dijo muy asustado que era un ser peligroso que habría logrado de alguna manera vencer la seguridad de la puerta, lo que le valió una bofetada de Jennifer seguida de:

—Te callas, no dices más tonterías y nos escuchas.

Remus la miró con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, se cruzó de brazos y terminó de oír el relato, tensándose cuando le explicaron cómo habían conseguido a los elfos, lo dicho por ellos cuando los despertaron, la varita que encontraron allí y que Albus había verificado habían usado para abrir la puerta del sótano, como habían ido de inmediato al cuarto de los chicos consiguiéndolos bien aunque nerviosos, lo que ellos les habían dicho, el resultado de su inspección, la forma ideada por James para justificar que lo pudiesen controlar, la visita de Dumbledore y el secreto que les había revelado a "los cinco" sin autorización, diciéndole a Jennifer que ahora que sus amigos lo sabían su esposo también podía saberlo, pero nadie más aparte de ellos ocho.

—Sigo pensando que es muy peligroso que yo… —empezó Remus, deteniéndose al ver las aguamarinas de su esposa chispeando con enojo, asustándose al ver las de la gemela y las esmeraldas iguales, así como el disgusto en los avellanas, los dos pares grises y los castaños de sus amigos. Notó que el lobo en él estaba muy tranquilo y era fácil dominarlo, lo cual concordaba con lo dicho por sus amigos. Se giró con cuidado hacia su esposa—. Mi amor, si yo hubiese estado en Maidstone tú no hubieses ido a esa batalla tan peligrosa sin mí y los chicos no habrían corrido peligro por el intruso. —cambió de táctica rápidamente, hablándole con dulzura.

—De tú no haber estado aquí tal vez hubiésemos conseguido a los chicos muertos. —le refutó Angelica en tono lúgubre.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron a coro Lily, Alice y Remus, asustados.

—Piénsenlo —les respondió la castaña con el ceño fruncido, pensativa—. Quien haya sido se fue al conseguirse con un licántropo, lo cual frustró sus planes. Pero si Remus no hubiese estado aquí habría encerrado a los elfos en el sótano y deambulado libremente por la casa. No sabemos con qué intenciones vino quien estuvo aquí. ¿Y si venía buscando a los chicos para terminar el trabajo de quién los atacó y dejó tan malheridos?

»No sabemos si quien lo hizo consiguió alguna manera de comunicarse desde el futuro del que provienen y avisarle a Voldemort o sus secuaces que diez jóvenes que se sabían defender bien habían llegado a estropearle sus planes. Por la descripción que dieron los chicos es posible que los que los atacaron fuesen mortífagos o imitadores de esos, sabiendo por provenir del futuro que existe un traidor entre nosotros.

Los otros siete se miraron asustados.

—Y si no sabía nada de los chicos y vino buscando información igual pudo querer revisar la casa para ver qué encontraba, encontrando a diez desconocidos vendados y sin varitas en el primer piso, totalmente indefensos, teniendo que matarlos para que no lo delatasen al verse sorprendido por su presencia, pues estaba preparado para los elfos pero no para ellos. —terminó de sacar afuera lo que la estaba torturando desde que habían salido de los cuartos de los chicos dejándolos dormidos, no habiéndolo comentado en presencia de su papá porque le molestaba la fuerte sensación que tenían los ocho que él les estaba ocultando algo sobre los diez chicos, algo que le hacía confiar en ellos desde que los tuvo en el colegio y se decidió a llevarlos allí.

—Los chicos no volverán a estar sin sus varitas y Albus ya reforzó la seguridad de la casa, así que lo primero está descartado que sea un peligro inminente —dijo muy serio James después de meditar lo dicho por su amiga—. En cuanto a lo segundo… Detesto pensar que existe un traidor en nuestro grupo, pero después de la explicación de Albus sobre la barrera que puso no existe otra explicación —Suspiró—. En cualquier caso Angelica tiene razón en algo: fue una suerte que estuvieras aquí, Remus. Por favor intenta mantenerte tranquilo y recuperarte para que en unas horas, cuando ellos despierten y quieran verte, podamos traerlos sin que tú estés tan demacrado.

Jennifer, al ver la expresión de resignación de su esposo que no podía contrariar a su amigo en eso por sentirse muy débil luego de la transformación, sintió que el poco enojo que le quedaba con él se le esfumaba. Se le acercó y le dio un beso dulce.

—Chocolate sí, besitos inocentes sí, juegos no, que el paciente no está en condiciones colega. —le dijo Sirius, fingiendo evaluar con su varita a Remus como había visto hacer a su cuñada cuando terminó de curarlo.

Los otros cinco se soltaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras los Lupin se separaban totalmente sonrojados, escuchándose de inmediato las risas como ladridos de Sirius.

—Vamos a dormir los ocho, despertaré a los elfos para que estén al pendiente de todo. —les planteó James cuando logró recuperar la compostura.

Sus siete amigos asintieron, saliendo los Potter, los Black y los Longbottom del cuarto. Los últimos le avisaron por medio de lechuza a Augusta que estaban bien y se quedarían ese día con los Potter, para que no se preocupase por ellos.

Poco después de mediodía se levantaron y fueron al cuarto de Remus. Lo consiguieron muy recuperado, ya vestido, con una muy sonriente Jennifer diciéndoles que iría a examinar a los chicos y preguntarles si querían visitarlo en su cuarto, ya que como su medimaga personal le había prohibido levantarse de la cama.

Sirius se quedó a hacerle compañía y bromear con él mientras James y Frank salían con Las Protectoras. Unos minutos más tarde entraban los seis con los diez chicos, con Jennifer ordenándole a la chica de ojos miel que se quedase sentada y no hiciese ningún tipo de esfuerzo, apenas Frank la bajó a una silla, pues la había llevado cargada para incomodidad de la chica.

Jessica, a pesar de sentirse aún un poco débil, sentía que se había recuperado mucho luego de haber compartido con su padre como loba, agradeciendo internamente que no hubiese sido como licántropa por su propia tranquilidad, la de su prometido y la de sus amigos.

Habían conversado los diez brevemente sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior justo antes que llegasen a buscarlos, llegando a conclusiones muy similares a las de Angelica. La diferencia era que ellos sabían que el traidor no habría podido matarlos pues se hubiesen defendido con magia sin varita, desmayándolo y borrándole sus recuerdos sobre ellos antes de dejarlo fuera de esa casa. Pero eso los habría debilitado mucho y se tendrían que haber delatado al menos con el director.

"_Sí, es una suerte como han ocurrido las cosas pero… Hermione tiene razón. Apenas ellos puedan ver tenemos que irnos de esta casa. No podemos seguir corriendo el riesgo de cambiar los acontecimientos, aunque lo desee al ver a mis padres tan felices"_, meditó Jessica mientras los miraba triste.

Compartieron los dieciocho un rato ameno. Los chicos evitaron hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior para no poner nervioso a Remus, hablándole sobre bromas que "se les habían ocurrido" a los gemelos pelirrojos aunque sin darle detalles sobre su posible realización. Fred y George las plantearon como bocetos de un posible proyecto a llevar a cabo, escuchando atentamente las sugerencias de quienes siempre habían considerado sus ídolos para hacerlas efectivas. Tomaron nota mental de sus ideas con los ojos azules chispeantes de picardía. Luego empezaron a hablar de Quidditch, siendo interrumpidos en ese momento por los elfos que les avisaban que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Sirius tomó en sus brazos a Jessica para llevarla a su cuarto, diciéndole a Fred que lo siguiese porque Angelica y él los acompañarían a comer, mientras Jennifer lo hacía con Remus, comiendo los otros ocho chicos con Lily, Alice, James y Frank. Lo obedecieron todos de inmediato con una sonrisa afable, después que Harry cortase el intento de protesta de la chica de ojos miel a que su padrino la llevase al decirle:

—Haz lo que te indiquen sin rechistar que estás de reposo y luego nos regañan a nosotros.

En la tarde volvieron a estar un rato con Remus, hablándole con interés sobre "hechizos que recordaban" para defenderse de criaturas, aunque simularon dudar con algunos. Sonrieron disimuladamente al ver que afloraba el profesor en él, explicándoles lo que sabía, interviniendo eventualmente los otros siete.

Ese fue un día tranquilo y agradable después de una noche de mucha tensión y sucesos, acostándose todos temprano con la sensación de tener algo pendiente por resolver.


	5. Los Falsos Dementores

_Resumen: Prácticas con boggarts que se convierten en dementores. Crisis extrema. Cumpleaños._

_**Los Falsos Dementores**_

Desde el sábado en que practicaron con los chicos como comunicarse con los patronus, hasta el martes luego de la intrusión del traidor, practicaron los ocho solos en la amplia sala del último piso mientras los elfos vigilaban a los chicos. Remus se había tenido que resignar a su poca participación por llegar muy agotado de las prácticas con Angelica y Moody, viéndose afectado por la proximidad de la luna llena.

Los cuatro preocupados esposos habían logrado hacer desistir a Las Protectoras de la participación de los chicos, basándose en que debían permitirles el descanso para que se recuperasen, lo preocupados que estaban los ocho por la práctica que habían llevado a cabo demostrándoles que no se detendrían en hacer algo peligroso por la ceguera de cuatro de ellos y la escasa presencia de dementores en el último ataque.

Por eso los dejaban siempre acompañados de las pequeñas criaturas con órdenes de no salir de sus camas, pues debían descansar en esos ratos según les indicó una muy estricta Jennifer, que en los últimos días los reñía eventualmente por lo de Jessica cuando intentaban protestar. Pero el miércoles tuvieron que permitirles el estar presentes en la práctica, con las diez varitas en poder de James, pues los cuatro elfos tenían muchas tareas para ese día debido a la reunión en la noche, la cual había convocado su líder.

Albus había dicho que quería "dar algunas noticias", queriendo observar las reacciones de los integrantes de La Orden del Fénix mientras hablaba de la batalla, a la cual sólo tres de sus miembros se habían presentado con algo de retraso, Peter Pettigrew, Sturgis Podmore y Caradoc Dearborn, aunque en el fragor de la batalla había perdido de vista también a Edgar Bones y Sirius Black.

"_Aún no asimilo el tener un traidor en mi grupo pero no encuentro otra explicación a lo ocurrido en casa de los Potter. Tampoco sospecho en especial de ninguno de los cinco, aunque el carácter de los dos primeros y la familia del último… Pero no, confío en ellos, a pesar que mi hija rebelde sospeche con fiereza del primero"_.

Los chicos permanecieron silenciosos durante la primera hora de la práctica, pero cuando Harry escuchó a Alice y a Sirius celebrar el haber logrado mantener un patronus corpóreo durante veinte minutos, no pudo contenerse y se levantó del piso donde estaba sentado recostado a la pared con sus amigos.

—Eso no les servirá si se tienen que enfrentar a varios dementores.

—No Marte. —intentó detenerlo Hermione, suspirando al oír los pasos apresurados que se acercaban a ellos.

—Supongo que un experto en patronus como tú nos dirás cómo mejorar. —lo retó enojado Sirius.

—Si consiguen un boggart y lo ponen frente a mí tendrán un falso dementor con quien practicar. Así sabrán si logran mantenerlo ese tiempo enfrentando a una criatura de esas. — le respondió Harry muy serio, recordando sus primeras prácticas con sus amigos mientras consiguieron todos que fuesen fuertes, corpóreos y se mantuviesen un largo período de tiempo en presencia de un dementor, practicándolo luego con dos dementores al unírseles Angela.

—¿Estás bromeando? —le preguntó Frank mirándolo asombrado.

—No. El efecto será bastante similar y se puede evaluar la verdadera efectividad del pensamiento positivo con el que están conjurando el patronus. —le respondió Harry con seriedad y firmeza.

—Ayúdame a traer el que está abajo en el sótano, Remus. —le ordenó Lily más que pedírselo.

—Olvídalo —la contradijo James—. Si es cierto que se convertirá en un dementor…

—Es precisamente lo que quiero averiguar. —lo cortó su esposa.

—Pero los afectaría, Lily —intentó convencerla Sirius, luego de ver el rostro preocupado del que consideraba su hermano mirando a la rebelde pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas. Sabía que sería más efectivo usar la debilidad de los chicos que mencionar su embarazo—. Y ellos no están totalmente recuperados.

—¿No estaban Alice y tú celebrando que lograban mantener sus patronus por un largo tiempo? —lo retó Lily, que no estaba dispuesta a perder esa oportunidad de aprender a conjurarlos con esos extraños diez chicos—. Entonces ustedes lo contendrían con sus patronus. Es sólo un falso dementor.

—Pero Lily… —intentó con voz suplicante James, caminando tras ella fuera del cuarto rumbo al sótano, seguido de Alice y Frank.

—¿En verdad se convertirá en un dementor? —preguntó preocupada Jennifer.

—Sí. Bastará con que lo ataquen como el boggart que es si no logran contenerlo, o que le den a uno de nosotros una varita —le respondió Harry con el tono de voz que usaba para calmar a Hermione, quien denegaba a su lado pero no decía nada—. No dejaremos que lastime a Lily o a Alice, no se preocupen.

Angelica, Sirius y Remus enarcaron las cejas al oír la seguridad con la que había hablado el chico.

—Pero tú no estás todavía bien de salud y tendrías que ponerte frente al boggart para que se convierta en dementor como has dicho. —le respondió exasperada Jennifer.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró Harry con tono suave y una sonrisa para tranquilizarla—. Leto, trae unas barras de chocolate por favor. —le pidió a su amiga rubia.

—En seguida Marte. —accedió Luna, saliendo a buscarlas.

Angelica y Remus miraron aún más sorprendidos a los chicos. Pues los otros nueve se habían puesto de pie, acompañando al pelinegro.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y los miró muy serio, pensativo, desconfiando aún un poco de ellos. Estaba preocupado por la esposa de su mejor amigo y la rubia, que era tan rebelde como las otras tres Protectoras cuando se proponía algo, las dos embarazadas.

Diez minutos más tarde Alice llevaba flotando un cajón cerrado que usaban para guardar víveres, con Lily tras ella con la varita afuera y expresión de triunfo, seguidas de James y Frank con expresión de frustración que se convirtió en enojo en cuanto vieron al líder de los chicos de pie frente a sus amigos.

Alice bajó el cajón en el centro de la sala, mientras Lily llevaba a Harry allí, sintiéndose un poco culpable al ver la expresión de reproche de Jennifer. En ese momento entró Luna llevando en sus manos dos barras grandes de chocolate, poniéndose nerviosa al ver los rostros de Sirius, James y Frank.

—Deben dejarnos solos a los tres, conmigo frente al boggart para que no se confunda y se convierta en el dementor. —dijo con firmeza Harry.

—¿Estás seguro que se convertirá en un dementor, Marte? —le preguntó bastante nerviosa Lily.

—Sí. Totalmente seguro. —le confirmó Harry.

Las gemelas arrastraron a sus esposos y sus amigos lejos, apoyando a sus amigas aunque nerviosas, notando los seis que los otros nueve chicos también se alejaban, sentándose en el piso junto a una pared, muy atentos a su líder y las dos mujeres, la menuda pelirroja y la de pelo negro las más cercanas al punto en que ellos practicaban.

—No te preocupes. No dejaremos que te afecte. —le aseguró Alice al líder de los chicos, con una mezcla de euforia por poder fortalecer su patronus antes de la próxima batalla y preocupación por el joven vendado que tenía al lado.

—Estaré bien. Tranquilas —les aseguró Harry para calmarlas un poco—. Ahora deben enfocarse en un pensamiento feliz, uno muy fuerte que genere esperanza, alegría y deseos de vivir. Cuando estén seguras de tenerlo podrán convocarlo, no antes, pues un patronus débil sólo las agotará. Luego apuntan con su varita al frente y dicen con voz fuerte y clara: ¡Expecto Patronum! —les explicó en el mismo tono que usaba cuando practicaba con sus amigos, simulando el movimiento de la varita con su mano.

Angelica, Jennifer, James, Sirius, Frank y Remus lo miraban asombrados mientras Alice y Lily seguían atentas sus instrucciones y sus nueve amigos sonreían con un poco de melancolía. Los chicos recordaban esas primeras prácticas en el E.D., con él enseñándoles a los miembros de aquél grupo a hacerlo por primera vez.

—Ahora deben dejarme solo frente al boggart y luego acercarse a combatir al dementor, enfocadas desde un principio en los pensamientos positivos para que el boggart no sienta sus miedos y cambie.

—Yo lo haré primero, Lily. Tú abrirás el cajón. —le dijo Alice decidida.

Angelica, Jennifer, Sirius, James, Frank y Remus de inmediato apuntaron con sus varitas en dirección a ellos tres, preparados para intervenir de ser necesario, siendo los patronus de la primera y los tres últimos los más fuertes.

Lily abrió el cajón desde atrás con un grácil movimiento con su varita, a una señal de su amiga, tragando saliva al ver surgir un dementor frente al chico. Le apuntó con su varita decidida, viendo surgir de la de Alice su ardilla plateada, desvaneciéndose sólo cinco minutos después. Rápidamente convocó su ciervo y avanzó hasta ubicarse al lado del chico. El patronus se interpuso majestuoso frente a Lily, Alice y Harry, frenando el avance del boggart dementor, pero diez minutos después las piernas de Lily temblaban.

Los seis chicos que podían ver miraban boquiabiertos al protector de Lily. Era idéntico al de su líder y amigo. En cuanto reaccionaron le susurraron aquello rápidamente a los tres que no veían, que se asombraron igual que ellos. Los nueve sonrieron luego al pensar que madre e hijo habían conjurado el mismo tipo de patronus por la misma razón: la forma animaga de James Potter.

Harry se estaba mareando, con las fluctuaciones producidas por la aparición del dementor, el ser contrarrestado por Alice inicialmente anulando las voces en su cabeza, para luego sentirlo de nuevo actuando y de nuevo cesando.

—No podré mantenerlo más. —dijo en voz débil Lily.

—Concéntrate en tu pensamiento feliz —le aconsejó Harry, colocando su mano junto a la de su mamá alrededor de la varita y la otra alrededor de su cintura, intentando obviar su propio malestar para transmitirle seguridad a ella. Aunque él no lo sabía su movimiento había despertado los celos y las sospechas de James Potter—. Siente la alegría de ese recuerdo y oblígalo a retroceder hacia el cajón. —Avanzó lentamente con ella, mientras la camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor frío que le embargaba al debilitarse el patronus de su mamá, empezando a oír de nuevo las voces en su cabeza de las muertes que había presenciado en sus últimos tres años.

—¡Lo lograste Lily! —exclamó feliz Remus cerrando la caja, mientras Lily, Alice y Harry caían de rodillas agotados y débiles, precipitándose hacia ellos Jessica y Ginny, con una barra de chocolate ya picada en trozos, con James y Frank tras ellas, mientras Luna y George retenían a sus parejas y Fred a la castaña y su hermano menor, diciéndoles en voz baja que todo estaba bien.

—Deben comerlo pronto. —les indicó Ginny, abrazando preocupada a Harry mientras James y Frank lo hacían con sus esposas.

—Felicitaciones Lily. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa cansada.

—¡Tú cállate y termina de comerte el chocolate de una buena vez! —lo regañó Jennifer preocupada, evaluándolos a los tres con la varita. Respiró con alivio al verlos recuperarse rápidamente con el chocolate que les repartía Jessica.

—Ese recuerdo era bueno, Lily, pero debes sentirlo más que tenerlo en tu mente —le recomendó Harry luego de terminarse su trozo, sintiéndose mejor—. La fuerza del patronus depende de la intensidad de tus sentimientos y tu determinación. El de Alice también se sentía fuerte inicialmente, pero… Tengo la impresión que te distrajiste.

—Es verdad. Me quedé mirando a Sirius y pensé en retarlo, lo que me desconcentró. Luego los recuerdos que despertó en mí… —contó Alice mirándolo perpleja—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Cuando se pierde concentración el patronus se desvanece rápidamente y los efectos del dementor se sienten con brusquedad, mientras que se debilita lenta y paulatinamente cuando los sentimientos o la determinación flaquean, que fue lo que sentí poco antes que Lily dijese que ya no podía mantenerlo.

Ocho pares de ojos lo miraban con asombro, mientras Ginny sonreía, se acercaba a él y le daba un tierno beso en la boca. Sonriendo los dos al separarse.

—¿Alguien más quiere practicar su patronus? —preguntó Harry animado.

—Nada de eso. Tú estás de reposo aún. —lo regañó Jennifer, mirando amenazante a Alice y a Lily para que no lo intentasen de nuevo.

—Si me evalúas sabrás que ya estoy en condiciones. —la contradijo Harry con tono suave y convincente.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Frank con interés.

—Sí, pero… —intentó Jennifer, denegando en su dirección.

—En ese caso yo lo quiero practicar. —la interrumpió James.

—Y yo seré tu compañero. —dijo decidido Sirius.

—No. James lo hará ahora conmigo —lo contradijo con firmeza Frank, mirando preocupado a su esposa y la de su amigo—. Sirius puede practicar después.

—He dicho que Marte no… —intentó Jennifer una vez más.

—Perfecto. Debemos quedar sólo los tres. —la interrumpió Harry sin darse cuenta, concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer para que los dos lograsen buenos patronus. Se sentía nervioso porque ellos dos eran aurores y hasta donde sabían eran considerados excelentes magos, por lo que consideraba todo un reto lo que se proponía hacer.

Ginny y Jessica se levantaron y se alejaron, mientras Remus ayudaba a Harry a incorporarse.

—¿No piensan escucharme? —protestó enojada Jennifer.

—Me dejan frente a la caja solo para que el boggart se transforme en dement… —empezó a explicar Harry, que entusiasmado por la idea de practicar con su papá no le prestaba atención.

El rugido exasperado de la gemela interrumpió a Harry, que se quedó muy quieto, tragando saliva y conteniendo la respiración.

—Tranquila hermanita. Si vemos que Marte se pone mal yo conjuro mi patronus y tú petrificas a James y a Frank, luego entre las dos nos ocupamos de los otros nueve chicos, nuestras amigas y nuestros esposos. —le dijo Angelica con un calmado tono de voz que a Harry se le antojó escalofriante, muy parecido al usado a veces por Angela durante los entrenamientos de Magia Antigua con ellos.

Hermione y Ron contuvieron el aliento, con el mismo pensamiento de su amigo, mientras Angela sonreía con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza en su corazón. Ginny, Luna, Fred, George y Neville la miraban como si estuviesen viendo a otra persona, a la chica de pelo negro. Jessica miraba a su tía con una gran sonrisa. James, Frank y Remus la miraron y tragaron saliva, mientras Sirius se le acercaba meloso a darle un beso juguetón, siguiendo su ejemplo rápidamente su amigo con la gemela, para calmarlas un poco.

Cinco minutos después se ubicaban James y Frank a una distancia prudencial tras Harry, a una señal de Remus que les indicaba que Jennifer ya no estaba tan enojada seguida de la hecha por Sirius en cuanto a Angelica, aunque de ella no se confiaban tanto. Alice y Lily se ubicaron junto a los nueve chicos.

—Comienza tú primero, James. Yo abriré el cajón. —dijo muy serio Frank.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó decidido el pelinegro, con sus ojos avellanas fijos en el cajón, alborotando su pelo en un gesto nervioso con su mano izquierda.

Cuando el dementor apareció frente a Harry se le acercó rápidamente James, convocando su león plateado. Logró mantenerlo frente al boggart dementor cerca de diez minutos, momento en el cual entró Tyr bruscamente a la sala.

—Señor James, viene el señor Potter en camino. Está mal. Apenas si nos ha avisado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James perdiendo totalmente la concentración, lo que hizo desaparecer su patronus.

El boggart dementor se precipitó sobre Harry que cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en pensamientos positivos para contrarrestar sus efectos. Ginny y Angela corrieron hacia la dirección en que se encontraba Harry, la primera a abrazarlo y hablarle para fortalecer sus pensamientos positivos, la segunda a interponerse frente al boggart, desplazándose lejos de Harry cuando sintió sus efectos sobre ella pues la criatura se volcó hacia Angela que no había intentado oponérsele con pensamientos positivos para poder atraerla lejos de él.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —gritaron simultáneamente Angelica, Jennifer, Lily, Alice, Sirius, James, Remus y Frank, casi dos minutos después cuando lograron reaccionar, convocando sus protectores que acorralaron al boggart dementor y lo metieron de regreso al cajón, al ser embestido por el unicornio de Remus.

Luna, Fred y Neville retuvieron a Hermione, Jessica y Ron, mientras George se mantenía a un par de metros de Angela, pero sin acercarse para que el boggart no se convirtiese en el cuerpo muerto de su novia, lo que podría delatarlos. Los siete estaban preocupados por Harry, Angela y Ginny. George corrió hacia su novia para abrazarla tan pronto la criatura estaba encerrada.

—¿Marte? —le preguntó Ginny un minuto más tarde, asustada por su estado, resintiendo también los efectos del dementor.

—Eres mi fuerza… mi amor. —murmuró Harry aferrándose a ella. Intentaba apartar de su mente las imágenes que le habían invadido con tanta violencia, temblando.

Ginny le introdujo en la boca un trozo de chocolate y luego otro, calmándose al ver que no sólo no se había desmayado sino que se recuperaba rápidamente. Se comió uno para recuperarse un poco, dejando la palma de su mano abierta con otros trozos para que su hermano le diese a su amiga. Angela se había arrodillado al lado de ellos, estremeciéndose abrazada a George, comiendo el chocolate que él tomaba de la mano de su hermana y le daba en la boca mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento y amor. Ocho pares de ojos los miraban interrogantes y otros cuatro preocupados.

—¿Señor? —preguntó tímidamente Tyr.

—Te he dicho que jamás nos interrumpas cuando estemos practicando aquí. — le espetó enojado James, muy asustado por el estado en el que estaban los tres chicos.

—Lo siento señor, pero el señor Potter parece que se siente mal y viene a hablar con usted y la señora Lily. —se disculpó cabizbajo el elfo.

—Vayan con él mientras nosotros atendemos a los chicos —le indicó Angelica a su amigo con tono convincente. Les puso una mano en el hombro a James y la otra en un brazo a Lily, transmitiéndoles energía a los dos para calmarlos un poco—. Nosotros seis nos ocuparemos de ellos. Tu papá no tiene porqué saber que estamos aquí.

—¿Marte? —preguntó James preocupado.

—Estaré bien… en unos minutos… No te preocupes. —le respondió Harry forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo me ocuparé que así sea. —aseguró Jennifer enfadada.

Lily y James salieron de la sala tras el elfo, con la primera disculpándose por la reacción de su esposo.

—¿El boggart también se convierte en dementor contigo, Diana? —quiso ratificar Frank lo que habían visto.

—Sí. Sólo que Marte me pidió que esperase unos días más, después que practicasen con el de él cuando les convenciéramos de hacerlo, antes de decirles para que practicasen con los dos. —le respondió Angela con sinceridad.

No se había llegado a angustiar mucho debido al corto tiempo en que estuvo expuesta al dementor, a diferencia de Harry que estuvo casi cinco minutos bajo sus efectos por la falta de reacción de James y Frank, recuperándose ella rápidamente con el chocolate y el abrazo protector de su prometido.

—Ni Marte ni tú volverán a hacer esto hasta que estén mejor de salud —dijo con firmeza Jennifer—. Aunque tenga que petrificarlos y sacarlos de esta sala a la fuerza. —los amenazó preocupada por el mal estado de los tres. _"¿Por qué los afecta un dementor de esta manera? ¿Qué los ha obligado a recordar?"_.

Los ayudaron a levantarse y los llevaron en silencio a los cuartos, donde les dieron poción tranquilizante. Jessica durmió a Angela con el hechizo y los otros tomaron poción para dormir. Descansarían los diez durante dos horas por órdenes de Jennifer.

Los seis amigos de los Potter bajaron a la sala a esperarlos luego de dejar a los chicos descansando, preocupados y pensativos por la visita del papá de su amigo.

Media hora más tarde se les unió Charlus Potter bromeando un poco con ellos, aunque sus marcadas ojeras y su mirada opaca tan acentuada les entristecieron. Pero los ocho jóvenes fingieron no darse cuenta y compartieron un rato con él antes que regresase a la pequeña casa en Falmouth, donde se había retirado al morir su esposa.

—¿Cómo están los chicos, Jennifer? —preguntó James después que su papá se marchase, deseoso de evitar que le preguntasen por la visita de su padre.

—Bien. Están durmiendo. No te preocupes. —le respondió la estudiante de medimagia, sonriendo levemente para darle ánimo.

—Alice y yo nos vamos. Ella debe descansar. —les dijo Frank, abrazando a Lily con cariño y luego a James, intentando infundirle ánimos con su gesto.

Su esposa repitió la operación y se fue con él minutos después.

—Si me disculpan voy a la biblioteca, hay unas cosas que debo atender. —les dijo James serio y triste, saliendo hacia allí sin esperar respuesta.

Sirius se fue tras él en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo. Entró tras su amigo y se sentó frente al escritorio en que el de ojos color avellana se hundió en papeles por las siguientes tres horas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En un determinado momento James le pasó una carpeta a su amigo y éste al ver de lo que se trataba suspiró, organizó los pergaminos e hizo algunas anotaciones en otro. Cuando el hijo único de Dorea y Charlus Potter se puso de pie, su mejor amigo se acercó a su lado y los dos se dieron un abrazo silencioso, lleno de palabras no dichas.

El sábado al amanecer Ginny les retiró definitivamente los vendajes a Jessica, Fred y George, los diez en el cuarto de los chicos, diciéndole feliz a los cuatro que no podían ver que los tres tenían su piel totalmente sana, sin rastros de haber sufrido la quemadura, lo que hizo estallar en dicha y llanto a Angela, que fue tranquilizada poco después por su novio pelirrojo, comprendiendo todos que ella aún se sentía mal por no haber logrado contener totalmente las maldiciones que los habían llevado allí.

Mientras George le daba a tomar un vaso de poción para los pulmones decidieron que desde ese día los tres se verían obligados a usar los pasamontañas permanentemente, mientras se quedasen allí, aunque sus brazos y manos si estarían libres de los guantes. También acordaron que apenas sus cuatro compañeros estuviesen bien de los ojos se irían de allí, por lo que era indispensable el hacer la exploración de sus dos posibles destinos lo antes posible.

Al llegar los Potter, los Black y los Lupin a buscarlos los consiguieron en el pasillo, con Harry al frente, Jessica, Fred y George tras él y los otros seis junto a la pared con el ventanal del fondo del pasillo, en medio de los dos cuartos en que dormían.

—Buenos días —saludó Harry luego de suspirar al oír los pasos de ellos muy cerca—. Electra, Mercurio y Júpiter están totalmente curados de sus quemaduras. Venus les ha quitado temprano sus vendajes y ha ratificado que no les ha quedado ninguna marca. Sin embargo, hemos decidido por nuestra seguridad y la de ustedes que ellos usen los pasamontañas permanentemente desde este momento, para que ninguno de nosotros esté en peligro por averiguaciones sobre nuestra identidad mientras recordamos quiénes somos y quiénes nos hicieron esto.

James admiró la serenidad y firmeza con que había hablado el joven líder, de pie frente a sus compañeros que evidentemente lo apoyaban por su lenguaje corporal. _"Si fuesen ciertas mis sospechas… Estaría muy orgulloso si él fuese mi hijo"_.

—Buenos días —le respondió como líder nato de su propio grupo—. Nos alegra mucho saber que tus amigos están totalmente recuperados y, aunque aún nos parece un poco… —se detuvo unos segundos para buscar la palabra adecuada— irregular el no poder ver sus rostros, comprendemos sus motivos y respetamos su decisión. —Sonrió al ver a los diez chicos sonreír alegres y soltar la tensión.

—Vamos a desayunar. —les indicó Lily con voz dulce y firme, que había visto de reojo a Jennifer entristecerse.

—¿Podría antes Jennifer revisar nuestros brazos? —preguntó Jessica que había notado la reacción de su mamá, agregando rápidamente al ver a su novio y sus otros ocho amigos girarse hacia ella desconcertados—. Han dicho que le falta poco para graduarse en medimagia y su examen podría ser importante para nuestra salud. Puede llegar a detectar algo que Venus no haya visto en nosotros.

Fred sonrió comprensivo, Hermione denegó levemente y los otros suspiraron.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Electra. Lo haré con mucho gusto. —aceptó Jennifer con voz dulce, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al verla mirarla con aquella mirada que conocía en su esposo cuando quería animarla.

Suspiró porque era casi imposible que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas. Ella y Remus las habían casi desechado después de la noche de luna llena. _"Aunque la mentira dicha por los chicos y su debilidad… Existe otra posibilidad, que la haya podido curar en un futuro con la poción que actualmente investigo"_.

Los seis entraron al cuarto de los chicos tras los diez. Observaban cinco de ellos atentamente, aunque a prudencial distancia para no incomodarlos, el examen que les hacía Jennifer en los brazos no sólo a los tres que ya estaban curados sino a todos. Lo estaba haciendo así a petición de Ginny, que apoyó las palabras de Jessica queriendo destensar un poco a Hermione y despejar las dudas que notaba en los rostros de los padres y tíos de su novio por la reacción de Jessica luego de la de Jennifer. Angela le pidió a su tía, mientras le revisaba el vendaje de sus brazos que también lo hiciese con el de sus ojos, sonriendo la aludida y diciéndole:

—Lo haré con mucho gusto.

Hermione denegó una vez más al oírlas. Harry le pidió también a Jennifer que le examinase la vista, suspirando resignada la castaña al sentir el leve apretón de la mano de su novio, pidiéndole los dos a la gemela que les revisasen los ojos cuando les revisó sus brazos.

Luego bajaron todos a comer. Escucharon sonrientes a una feliz Jennifer explicarles el rápido avance en la recuperación de los chicos, utilizando tanto los términos que usaban en la escuela de medimagia a petición de Jessica y Ginny, como con vocablos sencillos de uso común, por petición de Ron y Sirius.

Remus miraba a los chicos agradecido. Sabía que lo habían hecho todo para animar a su esposa, que se había puesto muy triste por no poder ver el rostro de la chica de ojos miel. Sentía un gran dolor en su corazón porque sabía que ella quería creer aún que podría ser su hija, buscando posibles explicaciones para lo ocurrido la noche de luna llena.

Durante la comida los dieciséis bromearon, teniendo de blanco a Jessica, Fred y Ginny, pues George podía desde ese día mimar a su novia dándole de comer, mientras los dos primeros ayudarían a Hermione y Ron. La tercera aún tenía vendajes en las manos y no pudo convencer a Jennifer de que le permitiese ayudar a Harry. Cuando habían terminado de comer éste quiso aprovechar el buen ánimo de sus acompañantes.

—Quisiéramos practicar hoy de nuevo con ustedes los patronus con el boggart. —les planteó en su tono más meloso y convincente.

—Sólo si tienen sus varitas consigo. —objetó de inmediato Jennifer antes que Lily pudiese aceptar la propuesta de los chicos.

La pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas miró con su mejor cara de súplica a su esposo, que suspiró resignado y asintió.

Angelica y Sirius contuvieron con dificultad la risa y Remus denegó con una leve sonrisa. Sabían que sólo Lily lograba que James cambiase de opinión más rápido que el propio Sirius. Los seis chicos que podían ver hicieron esfuerzos titánicos para contener la sonrisa que afloraba a sus rostros, mientras los otros cuatro esperaban atentamente la respuesta a eso.

—Tendrán sus varitas mientras practicamos —dijo James en tono resignado—. Pero nos explicarán con lujo de detalles cualquier cosa que vayan a hacer con ellas antes de siquiera intentar sacarlas de sus cinturones. —agregó rápidamente, con firmeza.

Los diez asintieron en aprobación rápida y fervientemente. El pelinegro de ojos avellana suspiró ante aquello y miró de nuevo a su esposa, que sonreía feliz. Decidió aprovechar la situación generada por Lily y les dijo a los chicos:

—Suban a sus cuartos a descansar un rato y organizarse para la práctica, mientras llegan Alice y Frank.

—Gracias James. —le agradeció Harry feliz, deseando haberle podido decir papá.

Los diez chicos se levantaron y salieron del comedor, donde quedaron los seis hablando sobre la estrategia de prácticas para ese día. Jennifer y Remus hacían esfuerzos para contener las propuestas de los otros cuatro, pues en esta ocasión Lily no los ayudaba a controlar a James sino que era la de las propuestas más audaces, claudicando al unírseles Alice a sus adversarios al llegar, mientras Frank intentaba que el esposo de la pelirroja los ayudase a detenerlos y él denegaba.

James no se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen del líder del grupo de chicos sujetando a su esposa para ayudarla a dominar al boggart, alternándose con las del mismo chico en tan malas condiciones después que el falso dementor lo atacase al desaparecer su patronus por la llamada del elfo ante la llegada de su padre. Sumado eso a lo de la otra chica ante la cual el boggart también se comportaba como dementor, mientras sus otros amigos no intervenían para ayudarlos a los dos distrayendo el boggart.

"_No. Dejaré que la práctica se llevase a cabo como propone Lily"_. Estaba determinado a averiguar sobre aquellos chicos y se había percatado que durante las prácticas con ellos se distendían, por lo que confiaba poder sacarles más información de esa manera. _"Pero no puedo explicarles a los otros mi plan estando Las Protectoras aquí, así que…"_

—Porque no suben ustedes cuatro a buscarlos y acompañarlos a la Sala de Prácticas mientras buscamos el baúl viejo donde metimos el boggart y otras cositas para lo que están proponiendo. —le propuso con una gran sonrisa a su esposa, que asintió feliz y arrastró a sus amigas con ella.

Angelica salió de última, mirando suspicaz a su esposo y el mejor amigo de éste. Estaba segura que algo tramaban.

—¿Te volviste loco? —le espetó enojado el auror castaño apenas se aseguró que no los podían oír.

—No, Frank. Lo que estoy es decidido a averiguar quiénes son realmente esos diez chicos —le respondió James muy serio. Al ver la expresión interrogante de sus amigos se decidió a explicarse—. No sé si han notado…

Luego de decirles lo que le había impulsado a actuar así, lo más rápido posible mientras buscaban en el sótano lo prometido para la práctica, sus tres compañeros asumieron como propia la resolución de James: Ese mismo día, antes de finalizar la práctica, tendrían una pista cierta sobre quiénes eran esos chicos y si eran de confianza o no. Llevaron además de algunas cosas que les faltaban en el Salón de Prácticas para lo hablado con sus esposas… algo más, decididos a seguir con el plan de su líder nato.

Cuando Harry y sus amigos escucharon el plan de prácticas que les proponían Las Protectoras se quedaron perplejos, pero antes que Hermione pudiese reaccionar ya el pelinegro había aceptado en nombre de los diez el llevarlo a cabo.

Comenzaron por prácticas en parejas de encantamientos y hechizos sencillos con los objetos que habían llevado para practicar, de forma muy similar a como se hacía en la escuela. Elevaron paulatinamente el nivel de exigencia desde lo que podría hacer un chico de quinto año hasta lo que podría hacer un graduado en Hogwarts, con bien disimuladas rotaciones de James, Sirius, Remus y Frank con Lily, Alice, Jennifer y Angelica.

Practicaban con ocho de los diez chicos, pues por instrucciones de Jennifer se tenían que rotar Angela con Harry y Hermione con Ron durante la práctica para evitar que se agotasen. Las Protectoras sospecharon las intenciones de sus esposos luego de veinte minutos de prácticas pero los dejaron seguir, ayudándolos a mantener muy distraídos a los chicos para que no se diesen cuenta.

Media hora después, mientras Hermione y Harry tomaban el descanso, la castaña se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que estaban. Tenía que buscar la manera de avisarles a sus compañeros o sacarlos de la fina red que les habían tendido sin levantar sospechas.

—James, ¿podríamos Marte y yo practicar con el boggart dementor con Lily y contigo? —preguntó Hermione con fingida inocencia.

Esto hizo voltear a todos en su dirección sorprendidos, fallando sus compañeros en sus "prácticas", las cuales parecían exámenes prácticos de E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que no hubiesen aprobado ni siquiera los gemelos. No sin mostrar sus reales habilidades como se habían prohibido entre ellos hacer a menos que estuviesen en batalla, desde que habían decidido participar en la guerra en su propia época. Habían reforzado esa decisión al llegar a esa en que se encontraban, tanto por su salud como por evitar modificar la línea de los acontecimientos.

Luna apagó rápidamente los almohadones cercanos a Neville, que había incendiado Alice al errar el hechizo "Impervius" con el cual quería contrarrestar el "Aguamenti" de Jessica sobre los almohadones móviles con que ellas practicaban. Le había lanzado un "Incendio" desviado a su hijo, siendo bloqueada por un rápido escudo defensivo que levantó el castaño instintivamente, desviando también el de desarme que le había enviado el papá con quien practicaba en ese momento.

Neville retrocedió rápidamente al sentir el calor cerca de su cuerpo mientras lanzaba de su varita agua para contrarrestar el incendio que veía aterrado, pues tenía la sensación que su piel ardía igual que en el momento en que la esfera morada y la magia oscura que viajaba con ella los alcanzó a la menuda pelirroja, a su novia y a él.

—Perdón Neptuno —se disculpó rápidamente Alice, corriendo asustada junto al chico—. ¿Estás bien? Jennifer, por favor examina que no… —siguió sin darle oportunidad de responder, siendo interrumpida por su hijo.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. Retrocedí al sentir el calor cerca pero no me tocó. —le cortó con voz dulce y una gran sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarla y calmarse.

Hermione y Harry se habían acercado a ellos muy asustados, guiándose por lo que oían, siendo contenidos por Fred y George, para evitar que se lastimasen.

—Perdón. Es mi culpa. —se excusó Hermione muy asustada.

—Tranquila Gea. No pasó nada. —le aseguró Fred después de ver sonreír aliviada a Luna que ya estaba abrazada a su novio luego de examinar la superficie de sus vendajes y ver que estaban bien.

—Aún así yo preferiría que Jennifer te examinase. —casi le suplicó Alice al chico de ojos castaños, aún asustada.

—Si con eso estás más tranquila yo estoy de acuerdo. —aceptó mansamente Neville.

Sonrió al ver a la gemela proceder de inmediato, pues estaba al lado de su mamá mirándolo muy preocupada.

Una vez que se cercioraron que el chico estaba bien James miró a la castaña con una mezcla de curiosidad y respeto, pues estaba seguro que los había descubierto y por eso los interrumpió.

—¿Dijiste que querías practicar tu patronus con Lily y conmigo usando el dementor en el que se convierte el boggart frente a Marte, Gea? —le preguntó con aire casual, conteniendo una sonrisa de triunfo al verla morderse los labios y asentir. _"Sí. Nos ha descubierto y por eso nos interrumpió, pidiendo hacer algo con lo que no ha estado de acuerdo. Esta chica es de cuidado. Se parece en su inteligencia a una extraña mezcla de Lily y Remus"_.

—Si consiguen otro boggart podría otro grupo practicar conmigo. —sugirió Angela.

—De hecho trajimos otro que conseguimos en el sótano para practicar de esa manera. —le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia Sirius, mientras Las Protectoras abrían los ojos como platos pues no se esperaban eso.

—¡Excelente! —exclamaron al unísono Angela, Harry, Jessica, Neville, Ginny, George y Fred mientras Hermione se ponía aún más nerviosa, mordiéndose los labios y denegando febrilmente. Se contuvo con dificultad al recordar que ellos sí podían verla.

Luna vio el gesto de la castaña, analizó rápidamente lo ocurrido y entendió, mirándolos a todos con preocupación. Ron también comprendió lo ocurrido al pensar en lo planteado por su novia y se tensó. Aquello se les podía ir de las manos a sus amigos.

Harry también se había dado cuenta, pero decidió seguirles el juego a su papá y sus tíos para aprovechar la situación y ayudarles a mejorar en sus puntos débiles mientras ellos estaban intentando usar aquellas prácticas para averiguar sobre ellos. Estaba seguro que Angela, Hermione y Ron se habrían dado cuenta, sospechaba que tal vez Luna y Ginny también, así que sólo faltaba advertir a los otros y él tenía una buena idea sobre cómo hacerlo.

—Venus, Leto, Electra y Urano, acompañen a Diana. Gea, Mercurio, Neptuno y Júpiter, quédense a practicar conmigo. —ordenó Harry con tono amable.

Todos se dieron cuenta que había separado las parejas. Los que habían planeado presentar la situación y evaluar las reacciones se miraron de reojo, rápida y disimuladamente. Sospechaban que aquella distribución tenía su razón de ser, lo que les alertó que no sería fácil lograr lo que se proponían. Jessica, Neville, Ginny, George y Fred comprendieron de la distribución que algo raro ocurría, por lo que hicieron caso del consejo de Moody: "alerta permanente".

—Alice, Lily, Frank y yo practicaremos con Marte y su grupo, mientras Angelica, Jennifer, Sirius y Remus practican con el de Diana, si no les incomoda. —sugirió James, muy atento a las reacciones del chico. Entrecerró los ojos al verlo sonreír y oírlo, conteniéndose con dificultad para no ir por Veritaserum a la oficina y sacarle la verdad a la fuerza.

—En lo absoluto, esa es una excelente distribución.

A excepción de Angela y Ginny, sus amigos no estuvieron de acuerdo con esa apreciación. Cada pareja estaba en el mismo grupo de sus hijos, aquello se podía poner muy difícil para todos.

Los dos grupos se separaron, dejando una separación entre ellos de aproximadamente siete metros. No se alejaron más por sugerencia de Ron a Sirius, para poder ayudar un grupo al otro en caso de ser necesario. Sirius aceptó sonriente, comprendiendo del nerviosismo de tres de los chicos de su grupo que no estaban muy conformes con la distribución hecha por el que se hacía llamar Marte, poniéndose más nerviosos aún con la hecha por James.

—Sólo uno de ustedes cuatro a mi lado para que practique, mientras que uno de los chicos abre la caja y permanece atento con su varita para ayudarnos si es necesario. Los otros seis están atentos a lo que pueda ocurrir. ¿Les parece bien? —planteó Angela.

—Perfecto —le respondió Sirius contento—. Me gustaría empezar, ya que la última vez Frank tomó mi lugar.

—Disculpa Sirius, pero si no te importa preferiría que fueses el último. —le pidió Angela con voz firme.

El aludido pensó que aquello se debía a nerviosismo por su parentesco con él. Miró a su esposa, su cuñada y su amigo significativamente.

—Muy bien —replicó con tono aparentemente disconforme para no alertarla—. Seré el último. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia sobre con quién comenzar? —le preguntó con fingida molestia.

—En realidad sí. Me gustaría comenzar con Jennifer y que nos ayudase Electra, si no tienen inconveniente. —respondió Angela con una suave sonrisa.

Jessica abrió mucho los ojos, tragó saliva, respiró profundo y se ubicó junto a su prima. Los Lupin y los Black se percataron perfectamente de las reacciones de la chica de ojos miel, apretando Jennifer la mano de Remus.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —le dijo a Angela avanzando hacia ellas, luego de soltar la mano de su esposo y respirar profundo para dominarse.

Angela asintió y bajó la cabeza. Luego regresó su rostro a una posición vertical, inspiró dos veces profundamente y asintió de nuevo.

Jennifer, Angelica, Remus y Sirius la miraron interrogantes. Notaron que los otros chicos se alejaban del punto en el que se encontraba el arcón en que estaba el boggart, guardando las varitas en sus cinturones y mirándolos expectantes, mientras la de ojos miel se ubicaba un metro atrás de la chica de pelo negro mirando con firmeza y concentración el arcón al que apuntaba con su varita. Los tres últimos se movieron entonces hasta el punto en que se habían ubicado los otros chicos, a casi tres metros de ellas hacia el fondo de la gran habitación donde estaban la mesa y las sillas.

—El encantamiento patronus es un hechizo avanzado que convierte todos tus sentimientos positivos en algo tangible, de modo que se vean reflejados fuera de tu cuerpo como un elemento que puede protegerte de criaturas tan viles como los dementores —explicó Angela con voz serena, haciendo enarcar las cejas de sus papás y sus tíos que la escuchaban atentamente—. La dificultad para realizarlo radica en que desde pequeños hemos tenido tanto experiencias positivas como negativas, pero generalmente recordamos con mayor facilidad las que nos producen miedo, dolor y angustia que las que nos generan alegría, esperanza y deseos de vivir.

»Es por eso que lo primero que debemos hacer, cuando estamos aprendiendo a hacer un patronus fuerte y corpóreo capaz de detener varios dementores, es explorar en nuestros recuerdos. Pero no sólo con nuestros pensamientos sino también con nuestros sentimientos, buscando algo que hayamos vivido y nos haya hecho sentir felices, aunque sólo sea por unos momentos, pero que el sentimiento sea fuerte para que al convocarlo logremos nuestro objetivo con seguridad.

Tanteó en la dirección en la que supuso que estaba su tía, que se acercó rápidamente hacia ella preocupada. No entendía qué se proponía, pues había estado absorta en sus palabras al igual que todos en la sala. Incluso los del otro grupo estaban atento a sus palabras, en el que Harry sonreía escuchándola.

—Ahora quiero que practiquemos primero el movimiento de la varita —le dijo Angela a Jennifer, ubicándose tras ella y colocando su brazo derecho de tal manera de seguir los movimientos del brazo de su tía pero sin hacer fuerza—. Yo seguiré cualquier movimiento que tú hagas, para poder sentir como lo haces. Luego intentaré corregir cualquier falla que pueda llegar a notar con suavidad para no lastimarte ni que me lastimes, pero sin hablar. Mientras tanto busca en tus recuerdos otros además del que ya usas para formar tu patronus. Cuando creas tener al menos seis más te detienes.

—De acuerdo. —le respondió Jennifer intrigada. Comenzó a hacer lo indicado por la chica, concentrándose en sus recuerdos al cabo de un par de minutos.

Angela detectó que su tía se movía muy lento y la llevó a hacer un movimiento más rápido, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad de su brazo mientras lo repetían varias veces, sabiendo que el hacerlo así generaría dos efectos. El primero sería que su tía se concentraría con mayor facilidad por la monotonía de la repetición, el segundo era que el cuerpo de su tía relacionaría el incremento en la velocidad del movimiento con la concentración, los dos requisitos indispensables para enfrentar con efectividad a un dementor.

Jessica las observaba con una sonrisa, pues su prima le había corregido de la misma manera el mismo problema. Ginny, Luna, Angelica, Sirius y Remus las miraban atentamente, mientras Ron permanecía alerta al más mínimo sonido de sus acompañantes.

Las dos chicas comprendían lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, asintiendo levemente al ver después de casi diez minutos que ya el movimiento de Jennifer era rápido y preciso, notando que Angela empezaba a dejar de llevarla y sólo la seguía. Sus tres acompañantes veían aquello asombrados, pues la expresión concentrada de la gemela les hizo comprender que no era consciente que había corregido la deficiencia que ya ellos, Albus y Alastor le habían hecho notar.

Cuando Jennifer estuvo segura de tener los siete pensamientos felices ubicados sonrió y se detuvo, sintiéndose dichosa y segura.

—Electra, por favor abre el arcón cuando cuente tres y está alerta —le pidió Angela a su prima—. Jennifer, retrocede hasta su posición mientras el boggart sale, para que no se confunda y se transforme en dementor. Cuando lo veas atácalo con tu patronus.

—De acuerdo. —respondieron madre e hija a coro, con firmeza.

Jessica sintió que las rodillas le temblaban un poco cuando su mamá se detuvo junto a ella, pero se obligó a mantener su atención en el conteo que acababa de iniciar su prima.

—Uno, dos, tres. —contó Angela, con voz suave, profunda y serena.

Jessica abrió con su varita el arcón apenas finalizar su prima, viendo todos surgir un horrible dementor, que se deslizó hacia Angela con rapidez.

—_¡Expecto Patronum! _—convocó rápidamente Jennifer su lobo plateado, interponiéndolo entre la chica y el boggart dementor. Abrió mucho los ojos al notar que lo había logrado con mucha rapidez y agilidad, siendo totalmente corpóreo y muy brillante.

—Muy bien, Jennifer, pero no te desconc… —Angela se detuvo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pues el patronus había desaparecido bruscamente y sentía los efectos de la criatura con violencia.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —convocó rápidamente Jessica su tigre plateado, interponiéndolo entre su prima y el boggart dementor, protegiendo también a su mamá. Lo obligó a retroceder hasta meterlo al arcón con el ceño fruncido. Tenía mucha fuerza la criatura, tanta como un dementor verdadero y viejo.

—¡Diana! —exclamó Jennifer preocupada, sintiéndose culpable.

—Tranquila. Estoy bien —respondió Angela con una sonrisa, separando las manos de su cabeza, dominándose con rapidez—. No puedes permitir que te desconcentre nada o tu patronus se desvanecerá.

—Lo siento, pero nunca lo había convocado tan rápido. —se disculpó avergonzada.

—Me alegra mucho que lo hicieras —le sonrió contenta a su tía—. Desde ahora siempre será así, pues tu cuerpo y tu cerebro ahora relacionan el movimiento rápido con tu concentración para hacerlo. Dos cosas indispensables para detener a los reales.

—Gr…gracias, pero… ¿cómo…? —intentó preguntar, desconcertada.

—La práctica que hicieron —le respondió Jessica que estaba ahora junto a ellas, examinándolas con su varita para verificar que estuviesen bien—. Diana te llevó poco a poco a acelerar el movimiento con tu varita y hacerlo más preciso, mientras tú te concentrabas en los pensamientos felices. —le sonrió a su mamá asintiendo, para darle a entender que estaban bien y darle ánimos.

—Y hablando de pensamientos felices, me gustaría que lo intentásemos una y otra vez, para que practiques con todos los que has recordado —le dijo Angela con firmeza—. Es bueno el que usas para tu patronus, por la breve percepción que tuve, pero es mejor que pruebes con todos y evalúes cuál es más efectivo para producir un patronus fuerte que se mantenga el mayor tiempo posible permitiéndote forzar el boggart dementor a entrar al arcón. Además así podrás decidir entre ellos con cuál te sientes más cómoda.

—¡Pero te tendrías que exponer siete veces a esa cosa! —exclamó Jennifer inconforme.

—Tranquila —le sonrió agradecida la chica de pelo negro—. Estaré bien. Electra no permitirá que me afecte, tampoco Venus, Leto y Urano. Además yo tengo mi varita, si me siento afectada convocaré mi protector.

—Está bien. —aceptó Jennifer, con un leve deje de resignación.

Sirius tuvo que contener a su esposa de intervenir, cada vez que el patronus de la gemela decaía y la vil criatura se precipitaba sobre la chica de pelo negro, conteniéndolo el protector de la chica de pelo castaño. Observaron las reacciones nerviosas de los otros tres chicos. Notaron que la menuda pelirroja contenía al chico alto para que no interviniese en las dos últimas oportunidades, en que la rubia convocó su patronus pues las tres habían caído de rodillas. Jessica no había logrado generar el suyo al estar agotada y afectada por el continuo ir y venir emocional. Jennifer había intentado contener al boggart dementor quieto más de veinticinco minutos, al ver a su lobo tan fuerte, viéndose debilitada por el tiempo tan largo.

Remus había apretado los puños y las mandíbulas en varias ocasiones para contenerse de intervenir. Se iba desesperando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y las veía repetir la práctica una y otra vez con los diferentes pensamientos, varias posiciones de las tres y a distintas distancias entre ellas y el arcón. Explotó al verlas caer de rodillas por segunda vez y ser el delfín de la rubia el que dominaba al boggart dementor para encerrarlo.

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó—. Ni una práctica más. Van a comer chocolate las tres y descansar —ordenó furioso, agregando al ver la boca de Angela abrirse—: Sin protestas, Diana.

Sorprendida por aquello Angela cerró la boca y se limitó a asentir. Creía que explotaría primero su mamá o su papá, por ser los más impulsivos.

Ginny, Luna y Ron suspiraron agradecidos, volcándose hacia las tres al no oír a Angela protestar, dándoles chocolate que llevaban. Angelica y Sirius se habían desplazado también rápidamente a donde ellas estaban con su amigo Remus, a quien miraban de reojo preocupados.

Al otro lado de la habitación Harry había tenido que convocar su protector para controlar su boggart dementor, pues el grito de Remus había desconcentrado a su mamá y descontrolado a todos.

—Estoy bien, cariño. —intentó tranquilizarlo Jennifer, que estaba agotada y un poco afectada aún pero muy contenta por el gran avance que había hecho.

—Te comes el chocolate y te quedas calladita hasta que no te lo acabes —le ordenó con firmeza Remus—. Lo mismo va para ustedes dos. —les gruñó a Jessica y Angela, que se limitaron a asentir y obedecerle.

Jessica quería advertir a su prima sobre el boggart, pero no se atrevía a contradecir a su papá. Esperaba que ella se hubiese dado cuenta o poder advertirle luego.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó James que se les había acercado desde el otro grupo para averiguar lo ocurrido.

Las tres abrieron la boca para responderle pero la cerraron de inmediato al oír gruñir al licántropo amenazador, limitándose a asentir. James miró intranquilo a Remus y luego interrogante a Sirius.

—Remus está preocupado por ellas porque repitieron muchas veces la práctica y estaban agotadas por el ir y venir del patronus de Jennifer, afectándolas el boggart dementor. —le explicó el joven hombre de ojos grises.

—Las dos últimas veces tuvo que contenerlo Leto. Y si no las detengo hubiesen seguido aunque Electra está definitivamente débil y cansada. —expuso furioso Remus, viendo preocupado que la chica bajaba la cabeza.

—Perdóname Electra —le suplicó Angela tanteando en su dirección—. Debí cambiar de compañero hace rato.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Yo no te avisé que me sentía mal y no debía seguir. Es más culpa mía que tuya. —la tranquilizó Jessica mientras le tomaba la mano con cuidado.

—Creo que lo mejor será que todos descansemos un rato —dijo James conciliador para evitar que Remus las riñese más—. Nosotros también estamos un poco cansados. Les pediré a los elfos que nos suban unos bocadillos y charlaremos un rato.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, amigo. —le dijo rápidamente Sirius, usando una de sus mejores sonrisas para calmar a su muy enojado amigo de ojos miel.

Remus asintió y ayudó a incorporar a su esposa y a la chica de ojos miel. Sostuvo a la última al sentirla temblar, gruñendo de nuevo. La levantó en brazos mientras la miraba enojado y la llevó hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación, luego de señalarle su esposa a Sirius que de inmediato se ubicó a su lado para apoyarla al caminar y la otra chica a Angelica, que procedió igual rápidamente.

Jessica no se atrevió a protestar al ver la paternal preocupación y el enojo en los ojos de su papá. Bajó la mirada y se dejó llevar por él, sintiendo una mezcla tan explosiva de sentimientos en su pecho que le dio miedo que se pudiesen llegar a dar cuenta los demás. Sabía que las sucesivas prácticas tenían en parte la culpa, pero sólo en parte. Si no le había pedido a su prima el cambiar de lugar con Ginny o Luna fue porque quería estar allí con su mamá, protegiéndola con su patronus, sin pensar que su debilidad sería evidente y despertaría los instintos lobunos de proteger la manada de su papá.

Jennifer quiso decirle a su cuñado que no necesitaba ayuda para caminar, que ya estaba bien, pero al ver a Sirius denegar rápidamente y señalarle a su esposo asintió y se dejó llevar. Muy pocas veces Remus, el más tranquilo de los Merodeadores, explotaba de aquella manera dejándose dominar por el lobo que llevaba dentro. Sonrió al verlo protegerlas así.

Angelica había estado muy atenta a las reacciones de los cinco chicos, analizando pensativa que el patronus de la chica de pelo negro era idéntico al de su hermano Aragorn, mientras el de la chica de ojos miel era idéntico al de su cuñado Faramir. Uniendo aquello con lo dicho por la chica de pelo negro sobre un orfanato y las deducciones de su esposo y su cuñado… No le gustaba nada lo que estaba pensando. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, retornando a la realidad con el grito de Remus.

—Deja que te ayude o se enojará más. —le susurró al oído a la chica de pelo negro al verla abrir la boca para protestar. Sonrió al verla hacer un puchero y asentir, llevándola hasta las sillas.

Remus sentó a la chica de ojos miel en una silla con cuidado. Se sentó al lado, respiró profundo para retomar la calma, su autocontrol, la miró preocupado y comenzó.

—Hemos notado los ocho que tu salud no es buena —le dijo con voz suave pero firme, levantando una mano al verla abrir la boca en señal de que no lo interrumpiese. Siguió al verla cerrarla y mirarlo con expresión de niña regañada—. También nos hemos dado cuenta que tus compañeros lo saben e intentan cuidarte, lo cual tú dificultas continuamente pues casi nunca les dices la verdad sobre cómo te sientes a menos que ya no soportes más las situaciones —Al verla bajar la cabeza le tomó con cuidado el rostro tapado por el pasamontañas con sus manos, levantándoselo para que lo mirase—. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más. Te pido por el respeto y el cariño que te haya demostrado desde que nos conocemos que desde ahora les permitas a ellos y a nosotros nueve, incluido Albus, saber cómo te sientes y que te ayudemos.

Jessica no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

—Prometido. —fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de estallar en llanto. Fue de inmediato abrazada por Fred, que había llegado junto a ellos rápidamente olvidándose de acompañar a Hermione al ver a su suegro levantar a su novia en brazos.

—Perdóname, no quise lastimar tus sentimientos pero estoy preocupado por ti. —se disculpó el joven hombre de ojos miel mirándola nervioso, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Ella lo entiende, Remus —le aseguró Fred al sentirla asentir contra su pecho—. Es sólo que está cansada y afectada por la práctica.

Jennifer abrazó a su esposo por la cintura y le hizo señas que no le dijese más nada a la chica, permitiéndole al novio que la tranquilizase. Le sonrió con cariño y apoyo al ver su expresión de tristeza desde que la chica comenzó a llorar.

Los otros chicos habían presenciado la escena con un nudo en la garganta, sentándose por parejas, abrazados, pensando que Harry tenía razón al decir que podían y querían ayudarlos a mejorar en defensa, pero que también la tenía Hermione al decir que el hacerlo sería muy duro para los cuatro que podían compartir por primera vez con sus padres, sin poder cambiar su terrible pasado.

George miraba preocupado a su gemelo y su cuñada, sintiendo la respiración irregular de su novia que se había aferrado a él al oírla llorar. Le susurró a Angela que la chica de ojos miel estaría bien en unos minutos, que no era su culpa que estuviese así, dándole tiernos besos en los vendajes de su frente para calmarla un poco. Le habló con cariño hasta convencerla de tomarse un vaso de poción para los pulmones, a lo cual sólo accedió cuando la chica de ojos miel dejó de llorar. Persistió hasta que logró que comiese de lo traído por los elfos.

—Tal vez sea mejor que suspendamos por hoy la práctica. —sugirió James cuando todos terminaron de comer. Aunque le parecían ya tranquilos no le pareció bien presionar.

—¿Diana? —preguntó Harry.

—Yo estoy bien y Electra no participará más en nada. —afirmó Angela con rotundidad.

—Me quedaré aquí para que todos estén tranquilos y puedan continuar. — dijo Jessica resignada, que ya estaba serena y había comido debido a la insistencia de Fred.

—Gea, Urano y Mercurio pueden quedarse aquí con ella mientras seguimos practicando. —opinó Harry. Sospechaba que de no presionar para continuar la siguiente práctica podría no darse, pues Hermione había seguido insistiendo en que se fuesen provocando otras dos crisis de Angela y discusiones fuertes en el cuarto de las chicas a pesar del acuerdo al que habían llegado los diez en la biblioteca.

Hermione denegó enojada, pues sabía que Harry los sacaba a ella y a su novio de los grupos para que no los detuviesen y poder terminar de practicar con los otros seis. Se contuvo de reñirlos al oír a Ron susurrarle:

—Tranquila. Mis hermanos no permitirán que se excedan.

Sabía que tenía razón, pues Fred, George y Ginny estaban tan preocupados como ellos por aquello. La castaña estaba segura además que Ginny y George estarían ahora más alertas por lo ocurrido con Jessica, Jennifer y Remus.

James, Sirius, Frank y Remus se miraron inquietos. Habían decidido antes de empezar presionar a los chicos ese día hasta sacarles unas cuantas verdades, lo cual ya habían logrado en parte, pero… Consultaron con sus esposas en silencio, notando de sus miradas que ellas tampoco estaban seguras sobre seguir o detenerse.

—¿Seguros? —preguntó James, tomando una decisión.

—Sí. —contestaron a coro Angela y Harry.

—¿Seguimos con la misma distribución? —planteó su duda al líder de los chicos. Después de ver lo ocurrido con Remus y la joven de ojos miel no quería presionarlos en el aspecto emotivo, si tenía razón con los posibles parentescos, y que se les presentase una crisis.

—Sí. —contestó Harry seguro.

Neville y George avanzaron con él hacia el punto en que se encontraba el baúl, mirando muy serio el pelirrojo a sus dos acompañantes. La situación no había sido tan extrema en ese grupo, pero las miradas cargadas de celos de James cuando Harry tomó a su mamá de la cintura y el brazo para guiarla en la primera práctica habían sido evidentes.

Tampoco le había gustado que Neville no hubiese logrado mantener su patronus cuando el de Lily había fallado en la segunda práctica, porque Alice se había acercado a preguntarle la razón de que fuese un oso. La auror había sospechado del chico, pues era la forma animaga de ella y de su esposo, brillándole los ojos plateados al verlo perder la concentración y mirarla nervioso musitando "No lo sé". Harry contuvo al boggart con su ciervo, ayudándolo él con su caballo, encerrándolo entre los dos.

—Me gustaría ser tu compañero ahora, Marte —le dijo George muy serio—. Así estaré menos nervioso por Diana al estar ocupado aquí. —agregó mirándolo fijamente.

—De acuerdo, Júpiter —aceptó Harry sospechando sus reales intenciones, pues sentía sus ojos azules clavados en él a pesar de no poder verlos—. Tu patronus ya es muy bueno, Lily, pero si quieres hacer un par de prácticas más nosotros no tenemos inconvenientes.

—No. Ya me siento segura del que he conseguido —respondió la aludida sonriente—. De no ser por Remus habría encerrado al falso dementor por tercera vez.

Harry sonrió feliz, mientras James asentía orgulloso de su esposa pero sintiendo que sus celos se volvían a disparar al ver la expresión del chico. _"Si mis sospechas no son ciertas… si no es familiar nuestro… ese jovencito va a saber quien es James Potter"_.

—Bien, entonces continuemos con Alice como ustedes decidieron. —dijo Harry, conteniendo con dificultad la sonrisa al oír a los dos hombres gruñir, pues ellos habían tenido que ceder a la insistencia de ellas en ser las primeras.

Harry se ubicó frente al baúl aproximadamente a un metro, esperando a sentir la presencia de la mamá de su amigo para preguntar.

—¿Están listos?

—Sí. —respondieron a coro, George metro y medio atrás de él, Neville, Lily, James y Frank tres metros a la izquierda en dirección a la puerta por la que generalmente entraban al cuarto de prácticas.

Harry tanteó entonces en dirección a la rubia, que nerviosa le tomó las manos.

—Tranquila Alice —le dijo en voz suave. Se ubicó igual que había hecho con su mamá: tras ella, ligeramente hacia la derecha, rodeándole la cintura suavemente con el brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho abrazaba el de ella, para seguir sus movimientos—. Respira profundo, cierra los ojos, tranquila, piensa en tu recuerdo feliz, sólo en eso, haz un esfuerzo para encontrar cada detalle, los colores, las formas, los olores, los sonidos, tus sentimientos en ese momento. Mientras lo haces repite el movimiento para convocar tu patronus pero sin verbalizar el hechizo, concentrada solamente en tu recuerdo. Yo seguiré tus movimientos y veré si hay algo que corregir. Luego busca otros seis recuerdos en tu interior y haz lo mismo. Cuando detengas el movimiento sabré que estás lista en cuanto a los siete recuerdos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí. —le respondió en voz suave y lejana Alice, que estaba abstraída en encontrar los detalles de su primer recuerdo como él le había indicado, empezando a hacer el movimiento.

Si Harry hubiese podido ver se habría dado cuenta de la mirada furiosa de Frank, que era sostenido por James del brazo derecho para que no se le arrojase encima, comprendiendo ahora el pelinegro de ojos avellana que el chico hacía eso para ayudarlas a concentrarse. Lily sujetaba a su amigo por el otro lado, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver su expresión cargada de celos. Vio de reojo que los ojos castaños del chico a su lado miraban a su amigo auror con una mezcla de admiración y nerviosismo. George miraba atentamente la situación, preocupado, preparado para intervenir si era necesario como lo había estado con James mientras era Frank quien lo contenía.

Harry, al sentir que Alice se detenía, se decidió a hablarle después de haberla guiado con suavidad y persistencia hasta que el movimiento fuese más preciso.

—Tu movimiento es rápido y ahora también preciso. Si estás de acuerdo podemos comenzar ya con el boggart dementor.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —aceptó sonriente la rubia, retrocediendo hasta ubicarse junto al chico pelirrojo—. Ya estoy ubicada. —le avisó al pelinegro.

—A la cuenta de tres, Júpiter. Uno, dos, tres. —sintió los efectos de la criatura unos segundos después de pronunciar el último número, concentrándose en pensamientos felices mientras la mamá de su amigo convocaba el protector.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —convocó rápidamente Alice su ardilla plateada, interponiéndola entre el chico y el boggart dementor. Comprendió lo dicho por el chico el día que celebraba con Sirius, pues a los quince minutos sentía que ya no podía sostenerlo más. Tampoco había logrado que retrocediera para encerrarlo.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —convocó rápidamente George su caballo plateado al ver que el de ella estaba a punto de desvanecerse, interponiéndolo entre su amigo y el boggart dementor, protegiendo también a la mamá de su otro amigo. Harry respiraba agitado y sacudía su cabeza. George hizo retroceder a la criatura hasta encerrarla en el baúl y se aproximó rápidamente a ellos—. ¿Están bien?

—Sí. —contestaron Alice y Harry a coro.

—Tenías razón, Marte. Es mucho más difícil ante una cosa de esas. —completó la rubia que estaba siendo abrazada por su esposo.

—Lo es. Pero tu patronus es bastante bueno —le respondió él sonriéndole en apoyo—. Con sólo practicar un poco tu concentración lo lograrás. ¿Te sientes bien para seguir?

—Sí. Continuemos. —dijo de inmediato la rubia para evitar que su esposo se opusiera.

—Sólo después que los dos coman chocolate. —se opuso muy serio y firme Neville, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—Tienes razón, Neptuno. —aceptó Harry sonriente y orgulloso de él, comiéndose el que le entregaba el castaño sin decir más nada.

Alice quiso protestar pero la advertencia en la expresión del rostro de su esposo la hizo desistir, mirando atentamente al chico que le había dado el chocolate mientras se lo comía.

Después de practicar con los otros seis pensamientos seleccionados por Alice, logrando ella sola encerrar al dementor en las últimas dos ocasiones, la propia rubia dijo que era suficiente para ella y que quería descansar. Eso generó suspiros de alivio en Frank y Neville, que habían estado muy tensos, aunque el primero había dejado los celos a un lado luego de la primera práctica.

Escucharon a Angelica gritarle a Remus que dejase sus instintos sobreprotectores para su hermana y todos se giraron hacia esa dirección.

—¿Júpiter? —preguntó preocupado Harry.

—Tranquilo —le dijo sonriente George luego que su hermana le explicase por señas lo ocurrido rápidamente. No fue necesario mucho esfuerzo, pues cada uno de ellos había estado al pendiente del otro grupo además del suyo, comunicándose silenciosamente por miradas y señas mudas en varias oportunidades—. Ella quiere intentar hacerlo sin que Venus intervenga y Remus tomó el lugar de nuestra pelirroja sin que Angelica supiese.

—Entiendo. ¿Diana está bien?

—Sí. No te preocupes. Está hablando con ellos y… Bueno, ya la conoces.

Harry sonrió divertido y asintió, luego de oír a la mamá de su amiga bufar, a su padrino reírse y a su tío gruñir.

—¿Quieres comenzar a practicar, Frank? —le preguntó girándose hacia donde suponía que estaría él, fallando por muy poco.

—Sí. ¿Tú estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado al chico, pues recordaba las advertencias de Jennifer sobre la reacción de los tres chicos al boggart dementor el día del entrenamiento fallido por la llegada de Charlus Potter.

—Perfectamente. Gracias por preguntar. —le dijo Harry agradecido.

—Marte, ¿puedo hablar a solas contigo un minuto? —le pidió George preocupado.

—Claro. —aceptó Harry intrigado, dejándose conducir por él lejos de sus papás y los Longbottom.

—Este boggart es demasiado fuerte —le comentó George en voz baja y preocupada—. Es difícil dominarlo para meterlo al baúl. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—No te voy a negar que me afecta más que los otros que hemos usado para practicar, pero puedo resistirlo un rato más. Además el patronus de James es fuerte y tengo entendido que el de Frank también. Creo que no habrá problemas. No me gusta que el boggart que tenemos aquí se comporte como un dementor viejo y desarrollado. ¿Tienes idea si el que está usando Diana también es así? —le preguntó inquieto.

—No lo sé, pero Venus está alerta y me advertirá si hay problemas. En este momento me está avisando que está bien. La estaba examinando con su varita.

—Sigamos entonces, quisiera que terminásemos con ellos antes que Diana empiece con Sirius. —se atrevió a decirle lo que le preocupaba.

—Sí. Tienes razón. —aceptó el pelirrojo.

Al girarse y conseguirse con las miradas inquisitivas de Frank y James junto a ellos, mientras Neville lo miraba con una disculpa en los ojos, George comprendió que los habían seguido y escuchado sin que su amigo pudiese advertirles.

—¿Por qué los preocupa la práctica con Sirius? —preguntó James, bajando un segundo la mirada al ver sobresaltarse a Harry.

—Yo silencié a Neptuno para que no les avisase que los seguíamos —aclaró Frank—. Nos puso nerviosos que quisieran hablar a solas —aclaró al ver la boca del chico que no podía ver abrirse, seguramente para protestar—. ¿De verdad estás bien, Marte?

—Sí. Estoy bien —respondió enojado—. Y así como James nos dejó en claro que no quería que usáramos nuestras varitas con ustedes y yo le aseguré que no lo haríamos a menos que fuese para ayudarlos, lo cual hemos cumplido fielmente, le agradecería que quitase el hechizo sobre mi amigo y no lo vuelva a hacer, señor Longbottom. Si quería oír nuestra conversación sólo tenía que decirlo.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó el auror castaño apenado, mirándolo sorprendido por su reacción. Notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritarle ni ofenderlo.

—En cuanto a su pregunta, señor Potter, es muy sencillo —continuó Harry molesto—. Hemos notado que Sirius tiene mal carácter y sabemos con certeza que Diana también lo tiene, por lo que nos preocupa una discusión entre ellos por la práctica.

—Si lo crees conveniente podríamos cambiar los grupos. —planteó James preocupado. Miró en dirección a quien consideraba su hermano, que se ubicaba con su esposa junto a Jennifer mientras Remus se preparaba a practicar con la chica de pelo negro y la menuda pelirroja.

Harry suspiró, rascándose inconscientemente sobre el vendaje el lugar en el que la cicatriz tenía un rato molestándole. Su Occlumancia la mantenía casi todo el tiempo levantada, desde que percibió por primera vez un cambio brusco de humor de Voldemort un par de días atrás. Pero con las prácticas sucesivas con el dementor se empezaba a sentir cansado de mantenerlo fuera de su mente. Esperaba que se calmase pronto y lo dejase en paz.

—Venus nos avisará si hay problemas —le respondió más tranquilo—. Mejor no hagamos ningún cambio de no ser necesario o los dos se enojarán.

Frank y James se miraron preocupados, conociendo el carácter de su amigo. Miraron de nuevo hacia el otro grupo donde Remus practicaba el movimiento para convocar su unicornio y Sirius le hacía bromas. Tenía rato haciéndolo para destensar a su esposa, aunque sin delatar su animagia frente a los chicos, burlándose de la expresión celosa de Jennifer mientras Angela bajaba la cabeza cohibida por los comentarios de su papá pero no se alejaba de su tío.

—Sí. Puede que tengas razón —aceptó James sin estar muy seguro—. Sigamos con la práctica. Nosotros también estaremos al pendiente de ellos.

Frank movió su varita en dirección a su hijo, haciendo un hechizo no verbal para que recuperase su voz.

—Marte, yo… —se intentó excusar Neville apenas recuperó su voz.

—¿Quién…? —empezó a preguntar Harry, molesto de nuevo al sospechar lo ocurrido.

—Sólo revertí lo que había hecho —lo interrumpió Frank en tono de disculpa—. No volveré a hacer ningún hechizo sobre ustedes a menos que sea para ayudarlos o defender a mi familia o mis amigos.

Harry suspiró y se rascó de nuevo la cicatriz.

—Está bien. —le respondió un poco fastidiado.

—¿Marte? —le preguntó inquieto George al verlo repetir el gesto y oír su tono de voz.

—No es nada serio, Júpiter, sólo un pequeño malestar —se sinceró Harry, pero sin darle más pistas por sus muy astutos acompañantes—. Sigamos.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó preocupado James.

—Sí, seguro. Vamos. —les dijo con voz amable Harry, sonriéndoles. Al parecer su enemigo ya estaba más tranquilo y el malestar empezaba a remitir.

James y Frank se miraron preocupados, siguiendo a los dos chicos que avanzaban hacia el compañero, el cual los miraba muy enojado a ellos dos.

—Calma Neptuno. He hablado con Frank y esto no se repetirá —lo tranquilizó Harry que sospechaba cómo estaba su amigo, que siendo tan tranquilo y dulce generalmente era de temer cuando se enojaba—. Estaban nerviosos porque hablásemos a solas, preocupados por sus esposas, es todo.

—Lo entiendo, pero que no lo vuelva a intentar o que se atenga a perder su varita. —amenazó el castaño aún enojado.

Harry y George sonrieron y asintieron, mientras James y Frank enarcaban las cejas ante la advertencia y sus esposas contenían con dificultad la risa al ver sus expresiones.

El pelirrojo guió al pelinegro hasta ubicarlo frente al baúl y se desplazó hacia su posición un metro más atrás.

Neville se ubicó cerca de Alice, Lily y James, pero no a su lado, con su varita lista y expresión de molestia. Frank lo miró y luego a su esposa, que denegó y le hizo señas que se ubicara y comenzara con la práctica. Por lo que habían notado el carácter de ese chico se parecía al de él. Aceptó el consejo de Alice, suspiró y se paró al lado de Harry.

—Respira profundo, concéntrate en el latir de tu corazón y deja a un lado lo que ocurrió —le indicó Harry con voz profunda al sentirlo cerca, tanteando hasta ubicarse con su brazo derecho sobre el de él y la mano izquierda en su amplia espalda, ayudado por un auror un poco incómodo—. Tranquilo. Tengo entendido por mis amigos que su patronus es muy bueno. Sólo quiero que haga el hechizo mientras yo sigo su movimiento. Es posible que aprenda algo de usted. —le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, de mejor ánimo al ya no sentir la presión de los cambios de ánimo de Voldemort.

—Eso es difícil, yo he visto el tuyo ya varias veces, pero gracias por tus palabras —le respondió Frank, destensándose tanto por las palabras como por la actitud amable de Harry—. _¡Expecto Patronum!_ —convocó su caballo plateado, permitiéndole desvanecerse sólo un par de minutos más tarde, al sentir al chico separarse de él.

—Su movimiento es rápido y preciso, además de percibirse mucha seguridad cerca de su patronus —afirmó Harry con una amplia sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que usa usted un recuerdo muy feliz y de la forma correcta, por lo que no considero necesario que practiquemos con otros además de ése. ¿Está de acuerdo?

—Sí. —le respondió con una mezcla de orgullo y asombro el auror. Las reacciones de los chicos con ellos seguían desconcertándolo.

—Bien. Entonces comencemos con el boggart dementor. —le indicó Harry.

—Estoy ubicado. —le aclaró Frank cuando ya estaba junto a George.

—Uno, dos, tres. —Sintió los efectos del falso dementor sólo por un par de segundos, sonriendo al sentir que el patronus del papá de su amigo lo contenía. Escuchó como casi veinte minutos después el dementor era encerrado en el baúl.

—Tu amigo tiene razón —comentó Frank preocupado—. Tiene mucha fuerza este boggart. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sólo un leve dolor de cabeza, pero se me pasará con descansar un rato luego que terminemos las prácticas de hoy. —le respondió Harry con sinceridad.

—Si quieres las suspendemos ya —le replicó el auror aún más preocupado—. Estoy seguro que a James no le molestará no practicar, mientras que Jennifer se enojará mucho si sabe que seguimos cuando tú te sentías mal.

—Me gustaría practicar con James y si ustedes no le dicen nada a Jennifer de mi pequeño malestar ella no se enterará y no se enojará. —le respondió Harry con el tono que usaba para convencer a Hermione.

—Muy bien. —aceptó Frank, un poco renuente a seguir pero sin argumentos para convencerlo de desistir.

Luego de encerrar dos veces más al boggart dementor decidieron que James comenzara a practicar.

James se sintió un poco incómodo cuando el chico se ubicó junto a él, pero le dejó hacer sin decir nada pues lo había visto hacerlo con su esposa y sus dos amigos.

Harry estaba bastante nervioso, pues aunque su papá era levemente más alto, se parecían muchísimo tanto físicamente como en movimientos y reacciones. Esperaba que su mamá y los papás de su amigo no se diesen cuenta de ello.

Pero la suerte no estaba del lado de Harry, ya que los tres estaban muy atentos a ese tipo de detalles tensándose mucho al notar el parecido. George suspiró al notarlo. No había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar aquello. Neville tragó saliva y deseó que terminasen pronto con la práctica, pues no sólo en su grupo la situación era tensa. Había notado la preocupación en la mirada de su novia a pesar de la distancia.

—Tu patronus del otro día se percibía muy bien, James —le dijo Harry lo más sereno que conseguía estar, con su mano izquierda en la espalda de su padre y la derecha en el brazo de éste—. Me gustaría seguir tu movimiento cuando lo convocas para indicarte si detecto algo extraño o aprender de ti, que creo será lo más probable.

—Gracias por el halago pero no lo creo —le respondió afable James, notando el tono respetuoso usado por el chico y el nerviosismo que intentaba disimular—. _¡Expecto Patronum!_ —convocó su león plateado, mirándolo orgulloso. Lo dejó desaparecer un par de minutos después que el chico se separase de su lado y se acercase a su protector para acariciarle la plateada melena.

Harry, que no había logrado contener el impulso que lo había llevado a hacerlo, suspiró al sentir que desaparecía. Habló rápidamente para evitar preguntas.

—Si estás de acuerdo empecemos ya con el boggart dementor.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó James de inmediato. Un cúmulo de preguntas habían venido a su mente al verlo, recordando el comportamiento del patronus del chico con él y su esposa la primera vez que lo vieron. Se sentía incapaz de oír las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos, pues se sentiría defraudado si el chico intentaba mentirle y angustiado si le confirmaba sus sospechas por el futuro del que parecían provenir… Uno en guerra.

Neville y George cruzaron miradas, intranquilos. Deseaban que acabasen de una vez, sintiendo de nuevo un mal presentimiento sobre aquella práctica de ese día.

—Ya estoy junto a Júpiter. —le avisó James al líder del grupo de chicos.

—Uno, dos, tres. —contó Harry con aplomo. Sintió el efecto del dementor unos breves segundos, desapareciendo rápidamente, sonriendo. Escuchó casi veinte minutos después como la cerradura del baúl se cerraba y a su papá celebrándolo muy contento. _"Con sólo dos prácticas más con papá nos reuniremos con el otro grupo. Tengo un mal presentimiento"_, pensó inquieto.

* * *

Angela suspiraba mientras escuchaba a su papá fanfarronear sobre su perfecto patronus a Remus, diciéndole que su halcón superaría con facilidad los siete minutos que le había tomado al unicornio de su amigo encerrar el boggart luego de mantenerlo estático por casi quince minutos. Era el turno de Sirius.

—Sé que ya haces un buen patronus por lo que he oído —le dijo Angela en un tono de voz sereno mientras se ubicaba a su derecha. Le tomó con cuidado de la cintura y el brazo, indicándole—: Quiero que te concentres en eso y te olvides de mí y de todos los demás que están en la sala. Convócalo mientras yo sigo el movimiento que haces.

—Pero… Venus no ha abierto el arcón. —le replicó desconcertado.

—Eso no importa, Sirius —le dijo Angela con dulzura y una tibia sonrisa—. No es el dementor quien debe importarte, no inicialmente, sino lo que está dentro de ti. Quiero sentir el patronus que invocas para hacerte las observaciones que considere pertinentes antes que enfrentemos al falso dementor. ¿Te importa que lo hagamos así?

—No. Así está bien —le respondió con sus ojos grises mirándola inquisitivos. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse, convocando su halcón, que desapareció dos minutos después pues de reojo la vio denegar—. ¿Qué?

—Varias cosas en realidad —le respondió Angela con un leve dejo de recriminación en su tono de voz. Había seguido el movimiento de su varita apenas tocándolo, tanto por sus quemaduras como por no desconcentrarlo—. Primero, estabas más atento a mí que a lo que hacías a pesar de lo que te dije —Continuó a pesar de haberlo escuchado gruñir—. Segundo, te basas en un pensamiento fuerte y un deseo de proteger a otros, no en un sentimiento feliz. Eso te permite generar un patronus fuerte y corpóreo, pero no lograrás mantenerlo mucho tiempo ante verdaderos dementores lo que pondrá en peligro a quien quieres proteger —Al oírlo gruñir más fuerte y sentir que intentaba alejarse lo retuvo por el brazo con un leve apretón—. Tercero, confías demasiado en la varita y en tu facilidad para la magia, pero no en lo realmente importante.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es eso, señorita sabelotodo? —le espetó enojado.

—Los sentimientos tan hermosos que guardas aquí, por el dolor que te infligieron hace años. —le respondió con cariño, posando su mano vendada en el pecho de él para señalarle su corazón. Luego se alejó rápidamente de él hacia el arcón.

Sirius se quedó paralizado al oírla, sintiéndose sacudido por sus palabras y su gesto. Sin poder evitarlo acudieron a su mente las imágenes del ataque en que al menos veinte dementores se habían precipitado sobre Lily, Alice y él, desapareciendo los patronus de ellas en sólo unos minutos y el de él poco después. _"Las palabras de la chica… Si tiene razón es mi culpa que ellas resultasen afectadas, cuando deseé tanto protegerlas mientras mis dos amigos luchaban lejos de nosotros tres"_. Sacudió con fiereza su cabeza y denegó.

—Para enfrentar a esta cosa, tienes que liberar eso que con tanto esfuerzo ocultaste —le dijo con voz fuerte y segura Angela después de unos minutos, percibiendo la lucha de sentimientos en su papá.

Aunque no podían usar sus dones ni sus conocimientos de Magia Antigua, debido al bloqueo del accidente con el que llegaron allí, sí podían percibirlo todo a su alrededor en algunas ocasiones con mucha intensidad. "Radares inestables sin capacidad de actuar" había dicho su novio intentando bromear cuando lo hablaron… No sabía cuanta razón tenía.

—Venus, Leto, no van a intervenir a menos que me escuchen pedirlo o me verán muy enojada después. —les dijo Angela con aquella voz acerada y helada que usaba cuando estaba muy determinada, agachándose a abrir el arcón con sus propias manos en seguida.

Sus dos amigas se estremecieron al oírla, apuntando en su dirección instintivamente con sus varitas pero conteniéndose de usarlas. Angelica, Jennifer, Remus y Sirius escucharon y vieron aquello desconcertados y asustados, pues el dementor había salido con mucha fuerza, arrojándose sobre la chica que cayó de rodillas. Los cuatro lo apuntaron con sus varitas y convocaron sus patronus, observando aterrados que apenas si lograban mantener a raya el dementor lejos de la chica, pues parecía tener más fuerza que sus cuatro protectores al estar los cuatro mal anímicamente por lo dicho por ella sobre los sentimientos de Sirius, sabiendo como había sido su situación con su familia.

Primero se desvaneció el patronus de Sirius, luego el de Angelica, seguido del de Jennifer, respirando agitadamente Remus pues casi no podía mantenerlo.

—Ayúdenme a meterlo al arcón. —pidió asustado a las dos chicas, que denegaban con frustración evidente. Con mucha dificultad logró meterlo al arcón, ayudándolo Angelica a cerrarlo con su varita, cayendo los cuatro de rodillas agotados y afectados.

Angela se quedó junto al arcón agachada en el suelo, como estaba desde que el boggart dementor la atacase, respirando agitadamente mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—¿Diana? —preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—Aunque en… un primer… momento un… dementor… logre despertar… tus peores… recuerdos… debes saber… superarlo y… enfrentarlo… —dijo Angela mientras se incorporaba con algo de esfuerzo. Sabía que Ginny y Luna se contenían con mucha dificultad para no estar a su lado en ese momento, agradeciéndoles que respetasen su petición de no ayuda—. Nunca se… sabe cuando… te vas a tener… que resistir… a uno de ellos… por un tiempo… mientras consigues… tu varita u… otra para… defenderte… Estoy bien… Venus… Gracias chicas.

—Diana. —musitó Angelica, mirándola con preocupación y un nudo en la garganta. Ya había oído algo similar antes en boca de su hermano mayor, recordando lo dicho por la chica sobre el orfanato y unos tíos tiempo después.

—No pueden permitir… que las situaciones… o palabras de… quienes los rodean… los desconcentren… debilitando sus… protectores… —siguió con firmeza, alejándose del arcón hacia el punto en que había escuchado la voz de Remus cuando les pidió ayuda a sus amigas, suponiendo que su tía y sus papás estarían cerca—. No si quieren… enfrentar con… éxito a esas… criaturas —Suspiró al tocar con su pie a alguien y se agachó, preguntando con un tono dulce mientras tanteaba en busca de un brazo para ayudar a quien fuese a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien?... ¿Tienes chocolate… contigo o te… doy un poco… del mío?… ¿Quién eres?

—Angelica. —logró responderle con un hilo de voz.

—Toma. —le ofreció un trozo de chocolate, luego de trocear una barra que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Gracias. —le agradeció con voz un poco más segura luego de morder un poco.

—¿Me puedes indicar dónde están los otros? —le preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

—Diana, ¿nos permites ayudarlos? —le preguntó Ginny molesta, desplazándose rápidamente hacia ellos al verla asentir—. Come tú también chocolate. —le ordenó, enojándose aún más al verla denegar y levantarse alejándose de ellos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo con Sirius pues lo había hecho con ella, pero eso no implicaba que no la preocupase.

—Diana, tienes que comer chocolate. —le insistió Jennifer tensa, intentando que su voz sonara firme sin lograrlo.

—No te preocupes… por mí y recupérate… En unos minutos… lo repetiremos… Sirius y yo… pero supongo que… intentaréis de nuevo… intervenir y necesitaréis… vuestras fuerzas. —le respondió alejándose hacia la ventana cercana, que abrió con su varita para respirar el frío aire de invierno y dominar mejor su situación pulmonar.

George apretó sus puños al oírla, mientras retenían entre Harry, Neville y él a Lily, Alice, James y Frank a punta de varita. Las dos parejas miraban a los tres chicos con una mezcla de enojo y desconcierto, sin entender, luego de suspender la práctica de su grupo y acercarse allí preocupados por lo que había ocurrido.

Jessica y Fred retuvieron a Hermione y Ron, con un nudo en la garganta la primera al entender que su prima llevaría a su tío al límite. Había visto a Ginny hablar con ella, esperaba que la hubiese advertido sobre el boggart.

—¡Olvídalo! Yo no practicaré más contigo —explotó Sirius enojado—. Y ahora mismo me comunicaré con San Mungo para que los venga a examinar un sanador. Tú y tus amigos están mal de la cabeza.

Angela suspiró. Sospechaba que sería difícil con él, pero no a ese extremo.

—¿En serio? —se giró hacia él con una sonrisa cínica, calculando el espacio que tenía para hacer lo que se proponía—. _¡Accio varita!_ —lo desarmó rápidamente—. Primero tendrás que venir por tu varita. —lo retó con cinismo.

—¿Diana, qué pretendes? —preguntó preocupado Harry, pues con su novia no había hecho eso.

—Sólo que Sirius venga por su varita y detenga al dementor, Marte. —le respondió con aquél tono de decisión impertinente que la caracterizaba cuando iba a hacer algo atrevido y peligroso, habiendo logrado regularizar casi totalmente su respiración con el aire frío.

—¡No Diana! —se echó a correr George hacia ella, olvidando retener a los otros. Fue contenido por un escudo invisible que su novia había generado a su alrededor, envolviendo también el arcón—. Por favor mi amor.

—Confía en mí como siempre, Júpiter. —le pidió con dulzura, luego de temblarle el labio inferior al oír la desesperación en su voz.

—Diana no, por favor. —le pidió Harry que había llegado junto a George y Neville al escudo, casi al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo.

Habían sido seguidos de los Potter y los Longbottom, que estaban muy preocupados y enojados pensando que Sirius tenía razón en lo que había dicho. _"El comportamiento de estos chicos no es normal"_.

—Es necesario. —le respondió Angela firme, habiendo recuperado su temple.

—Tiene que haber otra manera. —le insistió Ginny asustada, pues con ella no había llegado tan lejos. Si Sirius no las hubiese interrumpido con sus bromas habría podido advertirle del boggart, pero no había sido así.

—No la hay. No con él. —le respondió la chica de pelo negro, avanzando hacia el arcón. Arrojó su propia varita fuera del escudo, la cual fue capturada en el aire por James con sus reflejos de buscador sin comprender.

Angela suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—No Diana, este boggart… —intentó advertirla la menuda pelirroja, congelándose al oír lo que su amiga decía para si misma.

—Dame fuerzas para hacer lo que tengo que hacer. —pidió Angela en voz baja, lo cual fue oído claramente por todos debido al silencio sepulcral del lugar. Se agachó, dejó la varita de Sirius en el piso cerca del arcón, suspiró y decidida continuó—. El único que puede penetrar el escudo es Sirius, sin la varita de ningún otro —dijo en voz firme—. Tendrás que entrar, tomar tu varita y detenerlo, o ver como me besa y sumar eso a tus malos recuerdos y los de quienes están con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos aterrados.

—Por favor mi amor, no. —suplicó derrotado George.

—No hagas teatro —lo regañó Sirius enojado y muy asustado—. Y tú quita este escudo, jovencita.

—Recuerda que has vivido momentos felices, pues tienes esposa y amigos que te quieren mucho y a quienes tú amas, siéndoles fiel hasta la muerte y más allá —siguió Angela con voz pausada, como si dijese una simple lección a Chris & Chris—. Cuando se enfrenta a un dementor no importa todo el dolor que te hayan podido causar, lo importante es tu corazón y tu concentración. —acarició la tapa del arcón y quitó con cuidado el cerrojo, alejándose en dirección opuesta a su papá, hacia la ventana.

Al ver salir el dementor George empezó a sollozar, mientras Harry y los otros chicos intentaban quitar el escudo con desesperación.

Sirius se quedó paralizado. Vio como su esposa y sus amigos, así como los patronus que convocaban, no lograban penetrar el escudo. El boggart dementor se había abalanzado sobre la chica, que se había apoyado en la pared junto a la ventana y tapaba su boca con sus manos. Angela intentaba tener pensamientos felices y apartar de su mente los que la criatura le generaba, temblando sin lograr controlarse.

El joven hombre de ojos grises, enojado, le quitó la varita a la chica de ojos miel que miraba a la chica de pelo negro sollozando. Intentó entrar con ella, siendo rechazado por el escudo. Se arrojó sobre su mejor amigo y le arrancó de las manos la varita de "la imprudente e impulsiva chica", obteniendo el mismo resultado. Vio aterrado que el dementor, que en ese momento no le parecía tan falso, sujetaba suavemente las muñecas de la chica. Arrojó la varita de Angela y penetró el escudo, abriendo los ojos asombrado al haberlo logrado.

Reaccionó al ver que el dementor había logrado alejar una mano de la boca de la chica. Se arrojó rápidamente sobre su varita y convocó su halcón, impulsándolo hacia el dementor. Logró alejarlo de ella, viendo y sintiendo que se resistía con mucha fuerza a su patronus pero logrando mantenerlo lejos de la pelinegro. Corrió rápidamente hacia la chica al verla deslizarse hacia el piso.

—¿Diana? —le preguntó Sirius mientras la sujetaba con su brazo libre.

—El arcón. —le susurró Angela con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—Este boggart se comporta muy raro. Apenas si logro mantener el patronus. No sé cómo lo estás haciendo pero quita tu control sobre él. —le ordenó Sirius serio y preocupado.

—Yo no… lo estoy… controlando. —le respondió Angela, con la sinceridad reflejándose en su voz débil y asustada.

—Entonces quita el escudo. —la conminó Sirius, nervioso pero intentando ocultarlo con su tono firme.

Veía que la criatura estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos pues su protector se estaba debilitando. Si entendía bien aquellos boggarts tenían demasiados años ocultos en aquella casa que había sido habitada siempre por magos poderosos, lo cual los hacía muy fuertes.

—No puedo… —le respondió Angela temblorosa. Intentó ayudarlo ubicando su brazo junto al de su papá, pero se sentía muy débil con terribles recuerdos flotando en su mente aún—. Lo hice con mi… varita y la arrojé… fuera para no… defenderme… por instinto.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Sirius asombrado.

—Sólo desaparecerá… el escudo cuando… el boggart esté… de nuevo encerrado… en el arcón —le explicó. Empezó a sentir de nuevo los efectos al debilitarse mucho el halcón, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Le suplicó a su padre—: Haz que pare, por favor.

—Pero yo no puedo. Es muy fuerte. —replicó Sirius asustado, viendo aterrado que estaba cada vez más cerca de perder al protector.

—Entonces sal… del escudo o… nos dominará… a los dos —replicó Angela con tono derrotado, sintiendo que la falta de esperanza que le había transmitido el falso pero fuerte dementor la embargaban—. En unas horas… se sentirá débil… y se refugiará… en la oscuridad… del arcón… cayendo el escudo… Dile a todos… que salgan de… la habitación… para que no… vean cuando… Júpiter… te amo. —susurró antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¿Diana? ¡Diana! —intentó Sirius que recobrase el conocimiento llamándola y agitándola levemente—. Rayos, reacciona. Toma mi varita y detenlo —le pidió muy asustado—. Tú si sabes cómo hacerlo, yo no —reconoció derrotado, mientras todos fuera del escudo se petrificaban al oírlo—. Por favor, pequeña, no me hagas esto. Despierta. Yo no puedo dejarte sola con eso y tampoco detenerlo —le suplicaba asustado. Sentía que su patronus desaparecería en cualquier momento. Los efectos del dementor sobre él, los recuerdos que estaban despertando de su infancia y adolescencia con sus padres, lo debilitaban aún más— Tal vez si me alejo de ella se transforme en…

—No —negó asustada Hermione—. La desesperanza de Diana lo atraerá hacia ella, no irá por ti.

—Intenta atacarlo como el boggart que es. —lo increpó Angelica asustada.

Sirius intentó pensar en algo chistoso en que convertirlo, para poder detenerlo de esa manera, pero no lograba pensar tan asustado como estaba. Empezó a sentir con mucha fuerza sus efectos pues su halcón era ya muy débil.

—No puedo pensar en algo divertido en que convertirlo. —reconoció derrotado.

—Por favor. Diana confió en que podías detenerlo. Por favor, hazlo. —le suplicó George.

—No puedo…

—SÍ PUEDES. —le gritó furiosa y desesperada Ginny, sin dejarlo terminar.

—Un pensamiento feliz, Sirius. Con Angelica, con James, con tus amigos, uno más fuerte que el que estás usando en el que tus sentimientos sean de alegría, de seguridad. Tú puedes encontrarlo. —lo urgió desesperado Harry.

—Algo que te hiciese sentir libre de todo y de todos. —le insistió Hermione mientras sollozaba con sus manos contra el escudo.

—El primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. — dijeron a coro James y Remus, pues los dos sabían que para su amigo lo ocurrido ese día había sido en su interior un grito de libertad.

Todos, a excepción de Hermione, Ron y Harry pudieron ver como el patronus de Sirius recuperaba su corporeidad, haciéndose aún más fuerte y brillante que cuando lo convocó. Los tres que no habían podido verlo sintieron, sin embargo, la súbita fuerza mágica del protector.

—Enfócate con igual intensidad en tus sentimientos y en lo que quieres que tu patronus haga. —le indicó Harry.

El pelinegro de ojos grises asintió, empujando al boggart dementor hacia el interior del arcón mediante su patronus, sellándolo. Respiró más tranquilo al ver desaparecer el escudo y a todos arrojarse hacia ellos.

George tomó rápidamente a su novia entre sus brazos y empezó a llamarla. No lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para aplicarle un simple hechizo para hacerla reaccionar, pues su varita se movía incontrolable en su mano temblorosa.

—_¡Rennervate!_ —lo intentó Luna, empezando a llorar con más fuerza al ver que no reaccionaba con el hechizo.

—Vamos hermanita, no nos hagas esto. —suplicó Harry desesperado. Le introdujo en la boca un poco de chocolate que había derretido con su varita, guiado por George para llevárselo a los labios, como ella le había dicho que hiciese en caso de emergencia cuando habían practicado con Ginny el patronus de la menuda pelirroja.

—Mmm. —murmuró Angela mientras se movía levemente en brazos de su novio, al reaccionar un poco luego que tragase instintivamente el trozo de chocolate fundido que Harry había logrado deslizar entre sus labios.

—Sí mi amor, eso es. —la animó George con un asomo de esperanza, mientras Ginny, Jessica y Harry fundían rápidamente tres cuadritos más y se lo pasaban con cuidado a través de su boca, que el pelirrojo le mantenía levemente entreabierta.

Las cuatro parejas los miraban consternados.

—Diana, mi amor, reacciona por favor. —le pidió una vez más George, preocupado porque aún no le respondía ni intentaba moverse.

—¿Mi amor? —susurró Angela mareada.

—Sí mi vida, soy yo. —le confirmó George feliz, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos azules y caían en el vendaje del rostro de ella.

—No dejes que… esos seres… lastimen a… Sirius. —le suplicó Angela al tener en su mente los recuerdos de lo vivido al ir tras el Velo, usando el nombre de su papá como hacía siempre que usaban entre ellos los de batalla.

—Tranquila mi amor. Sirius está bien, al igual que Angelica, Jennifer, Remus, Marte, Electra, Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Venus, Leto, Gea, Urano, Neptuno y Mercurio. —le dijo George rápidamente, asustado, introduciéndole otro poco de chocolate en la boca. Esperaba que reaccionase al nombrarle a la mamá, la tía, los papás de Harry y los de Neville, además de comer un poco más de la tableta, pues sospechaba que podría haberle dicho aquello por sus pesadillas con los tyrenox y el papá.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Angela intranquila unos minutos después. Acababa de recordar lo ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento, dónde estaba, en que época y con quiénes, gracias a lo dicho por su novio mientras le daba chocolate. Tanteó con su brazo izquierdo de forma débil y torpe en su búsqueda.

—Tranquila pequeña. Aquí estoy. —le dijo Sirius con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación mientras le tomaba del brazo.

—Perdón por… lo que hice —le suplicó Angela arrepentida—. No sabía… que el boggart… tenía tanta… fuerza y… me dominó… como dementor… Por eso no pude… ayudarte con… tu varita a… detenerlo.

—No alcancé a advertirle. —afirmó Ginny sollozando, arrepentida por no haber contenido las bromas de Sirius y decirle aquello aunque él se enojase.

—Tranquilas. Ya todo pasó. —les dijo Remus, comprendiendo ahora lo ocurrido antes cuando su amigo bromeaba y la menuda pelirroja lo miraba enojada por interrumpirlas.

—Tenías razón en cuanto a mi patronus y mis sentimientos, Diana —le comentó Sirius intentando calmarla, mientras el nudo en su pecho se apretaba—. Gea, Júpiter, Marte, Venus, Angelica, James y Remus lograron que consiguiese uno bueno y dominar al falso dementor —Al verla sonreír con aquellos labios tan pálidos sintió ganas de llorar—. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, pequeña. Nunca más te quedes indefensa por ayudar a otra persona, por favor. Me asustaste terriblemente.

Angela asintió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

George intentó sacar del bolsillo lateral en la pierna de su pantalón un vaso de poción para los pulmones, pero aún estaba temblando y no lo lograba. James se dio cuenta y lo ayudó rápidamente. Sonrió al ver la expresión agradecida en los ojos del chico, tomándola Angelica de las manos de él y ayudándolo a dársela a la chica.

Jennifer mientras tanto la evaluaba con la varita, pues veía que Ginny y Jessica lo intentaban pero estaban demasiado nerviosas y no lograban hacerlo. Se mordió los labios y denegó con frustración, pues la chica estaba bastante mal. De no haber presenciado todo lo ocurrido los hubiese regañado a todos hasta quedar sin voz por no obedecerle y que ella llegase a ese estado. Le hizo señas a George que le diese más chocolate en cuanto vio a su hermana terminar de darle la poción extraña para los pulmones.

Sólo cuando la vieron recuperar un poco el color de sus labios e intentar sentarse apoyada en su novio respiraron más tranquilos.

—Tranquila Diana. Guarda tus fuerzas. —le indicó la estudiante de medimagia sin permitirle moverse.

—¿Jennifer? —preguntó preocupado Harry, que ya no aguantaba la tensión por no saber cómo estaba Angela.

—Tranquilos —dijo Jennifer al comprender del tono ansioso del chico que los tres que no podían ver debían estar muy asustados—. Se está recuperando.

Hermione, Ron y Harry suspiraron aliviados, soltando la tensión. En ese momento los demás comprendieron que los tres debían estar muy angustiados por el silencio durante los últimos diez minutos, mientras George, Angelica y Sirius le daban chocolate a Angela en silencio muy atentos a sus reacciones y las indicaciones por señas de Jennifer.

—Vamos a llevarlos a los diez a descansar a los cuartos. —dijo decidido James, sonriendo al ver a su mejor amigo pedirle por señas al novio de la chica que le dejase cargarla y a éste asentir.

Media hora después que cayese el escudo de Angela estaban los diez chicos dormidos profundamente, después que los quince que podían tomaran poción tranquilizante y los nueve chicos adicionalmente poción para dormir sin soñar, por instrucciones de Jennifer después de curarles la zona cercana a los ojos y luego que Ginny durmiese a Angela con el hechizo.

Jennifer logró convencer a Lily y a Alice para dormirlas también con el hechizo, que ya su papá le había enseñado por la chica de pelo negro y sus dos amigas ya que no afectaría a sus bebés, preocupada por la tensión vivida estando embarazadas.

Dejaron a Dotty en el cuarto de las chicas, a Wykers en el de los chicos, a Idun en el de Lily y a Tyr en el de Alice, atentos a su descanso, bajando a hablar en la biblioteca.

—Es mi culpa que los dementores afectaran tanto a Lily y a Alice el otro día. —rompió el silencio Sirius, sacando de adentro lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—No, no lo es —lo contradijo James—. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo con las herramientas que tenías en ese momento. Lo que sí es mi culpa es lo que acaba de ocurrir. Debí detener la práctica cuando nos enteramos por una conversación de Marte y Júpiter que les preocupaba lo que pudiese ocurrir entre Diana y tú.

—No es cierto que sea tu culpa, James —refutó Frank—. Ni siquiera los chicos sabían que Diana llegaría a esos extremos o no se lo habrían permitido. El problema fue que no le hubiesen avisado del boggart a tiempo. De haberlo sabido creo que la chica no se habría arriesgado así. Seguro que hubiese intentado otra cosa.

—Eso sí es mi culpa —afirmó derrotado y con tono culpable Sirius—. Por estar con mis estúpidas bromas no le permití a Venus que le avisase.

—Tú solo querías destensarnos a todos —lo contradijo con dulzura Angelica—. Tampoco sabías que ese boggart tenía esa fuerza.

—Me preocupa mucho el efecto de los boggart dementores sobre Diana y Marte —comentó Frank ceñudo, aclarándole a las gemelas y Sirius al ver sus expresiones interrogantes al nombrar al chico—. Él tenía dolor de cabeza y Júpiter estaba preocupado por Marte, a pesar que nunca estuvo más de unos segundos sin un protector entre esa cosa y él.

—Ahora entiendo porqué lo percibí tan débil al evaluarlo. —comentó Jennifer preocupada.

—Marte dijo que nunca habían practicado con boggarts tan fuertes, que se comportasen como dementores viejos y desarrollados —les contó pensativo James—. Esa comparación implica que se han enfrentado a unos como los que ubicó el Ministerio en las peores celdas de Azkaban. No lo entiendo.

—Lo que sí es evidente es que los chicos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo hoy por ayudarnos a mejorar en cuanto a los patronus, aún poniendo en riesgo su salud —opinó Remus muy serio—. También lo es que los diez son demasiado buenos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos, por lo que pudimos ver antes que nos interrumpiese la castaña para pedir el practicar con el boggart.

—Estoy seguro que eso lo hizo porque se dio cuenta lo que intentábamos —agregó James, continuando luego de verlos asentir—. Sospecho que ahora más que nunca presionará a sus compañeros para irse de aquí —Al ver denegar a Jennifer y Angelica enojadas suspiró—. Es muy lista, debe haber percibido los detalles que sus compañeros dejaron escapar sobre sus identidades.

—No tenemos nada firme aún, pero… —Angelica se detuvo pensativa—. Estoy casi segura que son familiares nuestros o de amigos íntimos y lo recuerdan todo, pero fingen no poder hacerlo para no hablarnos sobre sus vidas y no darnos pistas —Al ver a su hermana y su cuñado mirarse nerviosos se mordió los labios, pero continuó decidida—. Cuando Diana reaccionó le pidió a su prometido: "No dejes que esos seres lastimen a Sirius". Habló de "seres", en plural. No se estaba refiriendo al boggart sino a algo que la obligó éste a recordar como dementor, algo que la asusta mucho. Además Júpiter rápidamente empezó a nombrarnos a los diecisiete mientras le daba chocolate, seguramente para ayudarla a ubicarse con quienes estaba mientras se recuperaba para que no hablase demás por su estado.

»Si a eso se le suma lo que le dijo a Sirius sobre sus sentimientos y su pasado… A él lo conoce ella muy bien y sabe cosas que mi esposo no le contaría a un desconocido. Lo que me desconcierta un poco es que Marte llamase "hermanita" a Diana cuando estaba asustado porque no reaccionaba.

Su esposo, hermana y amigos la miraban atónitos. Fruncieron el ceño cuando reaccionaron, pensativos, analizando lo dicho por ella.

—Familiares nuestros o no tenemos que hacer lo posible porque se tranquilicen y no se vayan de aquí —rompió Frank el silencio luego de algunos minutos—. Ya nos hablaron de participar en batallas y nos han demostrado que son muy unidos y arriesgados, especialmente los dos que tienen como peor miedo al miedo mismo. Estoy seguro que arrastrarán a los otros a participar en la guerra apenas salgan de esta casa.

—Vamos a descansar —sugirió Jennifer luego de algunos minutos más al notar la tensión en todos—. Estamos todos agotados tanto por las prácticas como por lo ocurrido con Diana. Más tarde nos reuniremos de nuevo para hablar de todos los detalles sobre sus identidades que hemos podido percibir, cuando todos hayamos descansado un rato bajamos con ellos a comer y los distraemos con bromas y anécdotas escolares hasta que yo indique que los llevemos a dormir.

Todos asintieron e hicieron lo indicado por ella. Tres horas más tarde comieron los ocho con los chicos en el comedor, escuchando una vez más a Angela disculparse con Sirius por lo ocurrido y a él tranquilizarla. Sirius empezó de inmediato a hablar sobre sus bromas con sus amigos cuando estudiaban en el colegio. Su esposa y sus amigos se le unieron de inmediato, seguidos de los gemelos Weasley, con la firme intención de calmarlos a todos y que no se volviese a hablar de lo ocurrido.

Los diez chicos se fueron a la cama sin protestar un par de horas más tarde, cuando lo indicó Jennifer, pues estaban aún preocupados por Jessica, Angela y Harry, que habían dicho sentirse bien pero no cuestionaron la orden, nervioso cada uno de ellos por los otros dos.

Se reunieron entonces los Potter, los Black, los Lupin y los Longbottom en la biblioteca, analizando con detalle todo lo ocurrido ese día, decidiendo qué y cómo le dirían a Albus Dumbledore de lo sucedido con los chicos. Evitarían explicarse mucho en la evaluación que les hicieron antes de comenzar con los patronus, no diciéndole todos los detalles que habían notado en los chicos para que no se enterase de sus intenciones del desayuno al proponer la práctica, llamándolo después.

Cuando terminaron de contarle la versión suave que habían formulado al director, éste estaba muy preocupado. Le dijo a Sirius que no era su culpa ni lo ocurrido en el ataque al que habían ido los dementores, ni lo hecho por la chica, pues sabía por su actitud desde que había llegado que estaba angustiado y ahora que le habían contado su práctica con la chica lo entendía. Subió a ver a los diez chicos, que ya dormían. Se quedó sentado junto a la cama de la chica de pelo negro unos minutos, mirándola triste y pensativo.

Después que salieron de los cuartos subieron con él al amplio salón de prácticas, donde aún estaban los dos boggarts en el baúl y el arcón. También estaba allí lo que habían usado en las prácticas con los chicos antes de iniciar con los falsos dementores, en la pared junto a la puerta dónde habían dejado todo para tener espacio para moverse sin que les estorbase. Todo estaba igual desde que abandonaron el lugar con los chicos, pues no se sintió ninguno con suficiente ánimo para subir después de eso hasta ahora que estaban allí con el líder de La Orden del Fénix y director del colegio.

—¿Albus? —preguntó James al verlo ubicarse frente al baúl, apuntándole con su varita.

—Quédense dónde están. —les ordenó con firmeza.

Liberó al boggart, que para el asombro de los ocho se transformó en un dementor; lo dejó actuar un minuto; convocó su fénix plateado y lo hizo retroceder hasta cerca del baúl con el ceño fruncido; desvaneció su protector y lo atacó como boggart, disfrazándolo como bebé gigante con chupete sobresaliendo del traje de cuerpo entero con capucha y mitones, riéndose a carcajadas al verlo intentar quitarse lo que le estorbaba en la boca sin lograrlo, destruyéndolo. Luego se dirigió al arcón y repitió el mismo procedimiento.

—Eran demasiado viejos y fuertes estos boggarts —les dijo Albus a las cuatro parejas muy serio, mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Me alegra que Sirius lograse dominar su encantamiento patronus o lo hubiese besado al igual que a Diana, transformándose en un dementor real al absorber las almas de los dos, saliendo luego del escudo que no estaba seguramente conjurado para detener a un dementor real.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron aterrados los ocho.

—Es la forma más inusual de generarse un dementor, pero puede llegar a ocurrir —les respondió mirando preocupado al esposo de su hija rebelde y a ella, los dos sin color en el rostro—. Ocurre cuando un boggart fuerte y totalmente desarrollado se enfrenta a alguien cuyo peor miedo es el miedo, no logra defenderse y pierde su alma ante el falso dementor. Estoy seguro que los chicos no lo saben, por lo que me han dicho.

—No, no lo saben. —murmuraron todos a excepción de Sirius. Recordaban claramente cuando la chica le dijo a su amigo que saliese del escudo y la dejase sola con la criatura, que ella esperaba en algún momento regresaría a refugiarse en el arcón como un boggart. Lo miraron de reojo, preocupados por él.

—Tranquilo muchacho. Gracias a ti no hay nada que lamentar. —le dijo a Sirius con afecto el director del colegio, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros para transmitirle un poco de energía con el fin de reconfortarlo, preocupado por como se veía.

Sirius estaba respirando agitado y denegando febrilmente. Albus hizo aparecer un mueble cómodo y lo sentó allí, guiándolo con suavidad pues el pelinegro de ojos grises aún no coordinaba bien sus movimientos. Atrajo ocho sillas del fondo de la sala e hizo aparecer una pequeña mesita con un servicio de té. Jennifer le agregó poción tranquilizante al de su cuñado y al de su hermana, sin que Angelica protestase preocupada por como estaba su esposo.

—Jennifer, Remus —les llamó la atención unos minutos después el hombre mayor, cuando vio más tranquilo a Sirius—. Hay dos boggarts jóvenes en el colegio, uno en las cocinas y otro en el cuarto de las escobas. Le diré a Minerva que los acompañe para que los busquen y los traigan aquí —Al ver a Sirius palidecer de nuevo y denegar sonrió paternal—. Quiero practicar con ustedes y Alastor mañana sus protectores —dijo en tono suave y tranquilizador—. Estoy seguro que a los chicos les alegrará saber que han logrado que sorprendan a su mejor profesor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de la Academia de Aurores gracias a su ayuda, aunque no puedan verlo.

—Será excelente verle la cara a Alastor cuando salga un dementor del baúl debido a la presencia de papá y que tú lo domines con facilidad, mi amor. —le dijo Angelica con dulzura a su esposo acariciándole su cabeza, alborotándole un poco el pelo. Sonrió al oírlo gruñir y arreglarse la melena rápidamente.

—Cuando vea los de todos se sorprenderá mucho y se molestará porque lo logramos sin él. —afirmó James. Sonrió al ver que su mejor amigo reaccionaba normal, brillándole los ojos grises y sonriendo ante su comentario.

—Los espero a las diez de la mañana en el despacho entonces —les dijo el director a los Lupin, levantándose de la silla—. Vamos todos a descansar, yo vendré mañana temprano a hablar con los chicos.

Los ocho respiraron más tranquilos al oír lo último, pues habían notado que los chicos lo respetaban mucho y le obedecían. Lily les pidió a los Longbottom que se quedasen esa noche en la casa y ellos accedieron.

Al amanecer se produjo otra fuerte discusión en el cuarto de las chicas, pues Hermione insistió con que se fuesen de allí. Inicialmente lo hizo con suavidad y tacto, pero ante las negativas de Jessica y Angela fue subiendo el tono hasta regañar a la segunda con fiereza por lo hecho el día antes "provocando una situación crítica sin necesidad". Le dijo los detalles que había dejado escapar sobre Sirius ante todos además de ponerlo en un grave peligro, sin hacer caso de los intentos de silenciarla de Jessica, Luna y Ginny. La menuda pelirroja vio con preocupación como la chica de pelo negro, que había estado discutiendo entre sollozos, no le respondía y se llevaba las manos al pecho mientras la prima se abalanzaba hacia la castaña con sus ojos dorados luciendo furiosos.

—¡YA BASTAAA! —gritó Jessica tan fuerte que su voz retumbó en toda la casa, casi en silencio hasta ese momento. Avanzó furiosa hacia la castaña varita en mano.

Un minuto después entraban al cuarto los cinco chicos, muy asustados. Los tres que podían vieron a Luna interponerse entre Jessica y Hermione con un escudo, mientras Ginny se acercaba rápidamente a Angela con un vaso de poción color verde grama en la mano. Notaron aterrados que la chica no lograba que el aire entrase a sus pulmones.

—¡QUITA EL ESCUDO, LETO! —gritaba Jessica fuera de sí, sin oír a Luna pedirle asustada que se calmase y recuperase el control de sus emociones—. ¡LE VOY A HACER ENTENDER QUE NO PUEDE SEGUIR HACIÉNDOLE DAÑO!

—¡SÍ, QUÍTALO LETO, A VER SI DE UNA VEZ LOGRO QUITARLES EL HECHIZO CONFUNDIDOR Y QUE ENTIENDAN ELLA Y DIANA QUE NO PUEDEN SEGUIR…! —respondió también a los gritos Hermione.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —desarmaron simultáneamente Fred y Ron a sus novias—. _¡Silencio!_ —las acallaron seguidamente, asustado el mayor al ver la mirada dorada de su prometida, con sus pupilas alargadas.

—Calma, mi amor. Respira despacio. Por favor tranquilízate, todo está bien. —le decía George a Angela, que había corrido rápidamente junto a ella. La había abrazado de tal modo que quedasen sentados, apoyado él en la pared, con la espalda de su novia apoyada en su cuerpo y la cabeza en su hombro levantada hacia arriba para que tuviese mayor facilidad para que respirase.

Angela se sentía muy débil, con las palabras de Hermione y lo ocurrido el día anterior retumbando en su cabeza. Se aferraba a los brazos de su novio mientras intentaba con desesperación que el aire entrase a sus pulmones.

Ginny la miraba muy asustada. Viendo que estaba además atragantada con su propio llanto no se atrevió a darle la poción que tenía en las manos. Decidida le apuntó con su varita.

—_¡Anapneo!_ —Al ver que lograba introducir algo de aire en sus pulmones asintió en dirección a su hermano, mostrándole el vaso, acercándoselo a la boca en cuanto él la acomodó un poco—. Sé que es difícil pero intenta beberla y respirar entre trago y trago.

—Respira despacio Diana, tranquila. Tú puedes hermanita, respira. —le decía muy asustado Harry, que no podía ver cómo estaba pero lo suponía de lo dicho por su novia y su cuñado.

Pero Angela aspiró aire junto con la poción y se vino en vómito, asustándolos mucho a todos al ver muy pálido el contorno de sus labios, que habían perdido el color. Al escucharla Hermione y Jessica se paralizaron en brazos de sus novios que las contenían hasta ese momento, evitando que se zafasen del fuerte abrazo en que las tenían para que no recuperasen sus varitas ni siguiesen avanzando la una contra la otra.

En ese momento también entraban al cuarto los otros ocho habitantes de la casa, mirándolos muy asustados. Luna había quitado el escudo al ver a Jessica y Hermione inmovilizadas por sus novios, girándose a mirar a la chica de pelo negro. Abrió al máximo sus ojos plateados al ver su estado, paralizada por la impresión. Se giró luego a ver a los recién llegados, mordiéndose los labios al pensar que todo se complicaba con su presencia allí.

Jessica la miraba aterrada. Giró su cabeza a mirar suplicante a Fred, que asintió y le devolvió su voz y su varita con hechizos silenciosos. Se acercó luego con ella a la cama en que intentaban su gemelo, su hermana y su cuñado ayudar a la chica.

—Pronto, Júpiter, ponla en posición fetal, de lado, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba. —lo urgió la chica de ojos miel asustada.

George hizo lo que su cuñada le indicaba ayudado por Ginny, aterrados por lo que implicaba.

Hermione temblaba en su cama, donde la había llevado y sentado Ron. Se sentía terriblemente culpable de lo que escuchaba, rogando de corazón que lograsen sacarla de la crisis. Sintió como su prometido le devolvía la voz y le entregaba la varita, abrazándola, susurrándole que todo estaría bien con un tono cargado de preocupación.

—Por favor mi amor, sólo piensa en nosotros, en nuestro futuro juntos. Olvida todo lo demás. Tú puedes lograrlo, respira. —le pedía muy asustado George un par de minutos después. Notaba como las fuerzas le fallaban a Angela, pues la sujeción de sus manos en sus brazos era cada vez más débil mientras sus labios empezaban a adquirir un tinte azulado.

La chica de pelo negro aún no lograba que el poco aire que lograba asimilar se quedase el suficiente tiempo en sus pulmones para absorber el oxígeno.

—¿Venus? —preguntó asustado Harry al oír el tono de voz del gemelo.

—No logra recuperarse con lo poco que logró tomar de la poción. —le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fred sujetó rápidamente a Harry y lo echó hacia atrás cuando vio que Angela empezaba a toser, llenándose las vendas de sus manos de sangre al intentar cubrirse la boca. Jessica y Ginny rápidamente apuntaron con sus varitas en dirección cada una a uno de los pulmones de la chica de pelo negro.

—_¡Sangrate Internus Stop!_ —le aplicaron simultánea y rápidamente hechizos para detener sangrados internos—. _¡Anapneo!_ —le aplicó seguidamente Ginny para eliminar la sangre en las vías respiratorias.

Observaron que intentaba tomar una profunda inspiración, pero no lograba llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones y dejaba escapar muy pronto el que había logrado tomar, sin fuerzas para repetir el esfuerzo de inhalar profundamente.

George le hizo entonces una leve presión en la parte inferior del diafragma, obligando a su organismo a tomar aire una vez más.

—Vamos mi amor, tienes que tomar aire. Tú puedes. —le pedía con cariño intentando ocultarle su desesperación.

Jennifer convocó rápidamente su maletín de medimagia y sacó poción revitalizante. Se le acercó y le vertió unas gotas en la boca, que Angela tragó, recuperándose un poco. La chica tomó de nuevo aire profundamente.

—Eso es, Diana. Vamos, respira. —le indicó con voz cálida la gemela.

—Duele, arde. —susurró Angela.

—La ventana. —le musitó Harry a Fred, que lo sujetaba para que no intentase regresar junto a la cama.

—Quédate quieto para que ellos puedan ayudarla. —le respondió el gemelo pelirrojo mientras lo soltaba y con su varita abría la ventana, entrando en seguida aire frío a la habitación.

Jennifer le dio más gotas de poción revitalizante a Angela. Al ver que sus labios perdían el tinte azulado, al haber logrado inspirar con más frecuencia, le recibió el otro vaso de poción para los pulmones a su hija y se lo ayudó a beber lentamente. Se preocupó mucho al evaluarla luego con la varita y confirmar lo que había notado con su mano al tocarla cerca de los labios, se le había disparado la fiebre.

—Yo no… quise… Sirius… peligro… —empezó en voz baja Angela cuando su respiración ya era menos irregular, queriendo disculparse.

—Shhh, tranquila mi amor. Guarda tus fuerzas. Todo está bien, shhh. —la acalló George, acariciándole con dulzura los brazos y el rostro arrullándola.

—Vamos a cambiarte el vendaje de tus ojos y luego vas a dormir un ratito. —le dijo con dulzura Ginny.

—Cuando despiertes todos estaremos más tranquilos y hablaremos lo que quieras. Pero ahora quiero que estés muy tranquila, hermanita. —siguió Harry con cariño.

—Está bien… hermanito. —le sonrió levemente Angela.

Ginny procedió a quitarle con cuidado los vendajes de los ojos, quejándose Angela con los cercanos a sus párpados que estaban anegados entre lágrimas y el ungüento para las quemaduras. Con mucho cuidado le curaron sus ojos y la volvieron a vendar, durmiéndola luego Jessica con su varita.

* * *

Alice había salido al pasillo con Dotty cuando vio que la chica no respondía con la poción, como había ocurrido en las crisis anteriores, pidiéndole a la elfina que fuese a buscar al director de Hogwarts con urgencia. Temía que se presentase la disyuntiva sobre llevar a la chica al hospital de emergencia.

Al llegar el director vio muy asustado a dos de las chicas aplicándole un hechizo para detener hemorragias internas a la chica de pelo negro. Se acercó al grupo conformado por Lily, Alice, Angelica, Sirius, Remus, James y Frank, que observaban aterrados aquello.

—¿James? —preguntó en voz muy baja, intentando no sobresaltarlos.

—Nos despertó un grito de Electra —le respondió el auror de lentes en el mismo tono cuando se recuperó del susto, pues no lo había sentido llegar—. Al llegar conseguimos a Mercurio inmovilizando a Electra, mientras Urano lo hacía con Gea, Leto quitando un escudo entre ellas y Neptuno paralizado mirando a Júpiter, mientras Venus y Marte estaban auxiliándolo con una crisis respiratoria de Diana.

—No respondía a la poción. Por eso le pedí a la elfina que te buscase, Albus —explicó Alice en voz muy baja—. Si no logran que se recupere habrá que llevarla a San Mungo.

El director frunció el ceño y asintió levemente. Vio que su hija lograba que la chica inspirase aire, llevándola poco a poco a una respiración medianamente regular con ayuda de los chicos, curándole luego los ojos y durmiéndola seguidamente la chica de ojos miel.

—Esto no debió pasar. —afirmó Luna mirando a Hermione furiosa.

—Tienes razón, Leto —la apoyó Neville con el ceño fruncido mirando a la castaña—. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Gea. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo para evitar que algo como esto ocurriese. —le dijo con tono duro.

—Lo siento tanto. —se disculpó Hermione con la cabeza baja, arrepentida de haberse dejado llevar por su fuerte convicción de que era ella quien debía hacerlos reaccionar y sacarlos de allí. Además que las discusiones con Angela la exasperaban a tal punto que olvidaba que la chica no debía sufrir alteraciones de ese tipo.

—La señorita Gea y yo hablaremos en unos minutos —dijo con voz muy seria Albus Dumbledore, cortando la respuesta que veía surgir en la chica de ojos miel—. Primero todos van a tomar poción tranquilizante.

—Sí señor. —aceptaron los diecisiete. Sentían que se quedaban sin fuerzas luego del fuerte estado de tensión vivido, sentándose en las otras camas del cuarto los que estaban de pie hasta ese momento.

Los cuatro elfos desaparecieron después que el profesor Dumbledore les pidiese que llevasen té y un desayuno suave para todos, reapareciendo con lo pedido minutos después.

George se tomó sin protestar el té con poción tranquilizante, pero sólo la persistencia de Jennifer y Harry lograron que comiese un poco.

—James, yo quisiera pedirte que me permitieses quedarme junto a Diana. —le pidió al terminar de comer todos.

—Claro que sí, Júpiter. —le respondió de inmediato el auror de lentes, sonriéndole comprensivo, con sus ojos color avellana mirando seguidamente a la chica con preocupación.

—Joven Gea, vamos a la biblioteca. Tengo que hablar con usted. —le dijo muy serio el director.

—Sí señor. —aceptó en voz baja Hermione, levantándose de la cama donde había estado hasta ese momento.

—Lo siento joven Urano, pero hablaré con ella a solas. —contuvo el director a Ron, que había avanzado tras su novia.

—Sí señor. —respondió el pelirrojo más alto con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

Al salir del cuarto la castaña y el director, los seis chicos que podían ver se quedaron mirando preocupados a la chica de pelo negro y luego a sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, chicas? —preguntó Angelica preocupada.

—Gea quiere que nos vayamos de aquí para no seguirles ocasionando inconvenientes —respondió Jessica cabizbaja—. Diana, Venus, Leto y yo quisiéramos quedarnos con ustedes un poco más, al menos hasta que todos nos hayamos recuperado totalmente. Discutimos y… —no pudo seguir.

—Lo que dijo Diana cuando logró hablar… —intentó preguntar Sirius, mirando angustiado a la chica. _"Tiene tan pálidos los labios y el perlado sobre el labio superior…"_. Lo asustaba mucho que estuviese tan mal.

—Gea le reclamaba el haberte puesto en peligro ayer. Eso fue lo que le suscitó la crisis tan grave. —le respondió Ginny mirándolo de reojo, mientras le pasaba a Angela un paño húmedo por los labios.

—Ella no debió regañarla por lo que pasó ayer. Fue mi culpa, no suya. —afirmó Sirius dolido y angustiado.

—No fue tu culpa, Sirius. —lo contradijo Harry en un tono suave.

—Si yo hubiese dejado que Venus le advirtiese sobre el boggart no hubiésemos estado en peligro todos. —le respondió el pelinegro sin pensar, con sus ojos grises fijos en la chica.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estuvimos en peligro todos? —preguntó Harry de inmediato, sin entender el porqué había dicho aquello. Sin embargo sabía que su padrino además de ser impulsivo era sincero en lo que decía, a menos que intentase encubrir alguna broma de Los Merodeadores.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó exasperada Lily.

—Yo no… —intentó enmendar Sirius.

—No nos mientas ahora, por favor. —lo interrumpió Ginny.

—Albus nos explicó ayer que… —Sirius suspiró, sabía que ahora tenía que decirles, pero no era fácil — Si no hubiese logrado contener al boggart, al ser tan viejo y fuerte… —Denegó mientras cerraba los ojos. No tenía fuerzas para explicárselos.

—Si mi esposo no hubiese dominado al falso boggart con su patronus y les hubiese absorbido el alma a Diana y a él… —Angelica se detuvo mirando a la chica, temblándole los labios. Tomó una inspiración profunda y terminó— Se hubiese convertido en un dementor real que hubiese salido del escudo de Diana y nos hubiese atacado a todos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó casi sin voz Harry, mientras los demás chicos miraban a la mamá de su amiga petrificados.

—Eso nos explicó anoche Albus —respondió Frank—. Es la forma más inusual de generarse un dementor, pues con casi nadie los boggarts se convierten en dementores.

—No lo sabíamos —comentó en voz baja George, mirando asustado a su novia—. De haber sabido el riesgo que corríamos todos no hubiésemos seguido practicando con esos boggarts, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta que eran tan fuertes. Ni mucho menos Diana hubiese… —se detuvo mirándola, denegando febrilmente y respirando agitado.

—Lo sabemos, Júpiter. Tranquilo. —le dijo Alice de inmediato.

—Por favor, que nadie le diga nada a Diana por unos días. —les suplicó George preocupado por su reacción al saberlo.

—Si no me hubiese ido de la lengua ni siquiera ustedes lo sabrían. —replicó Sirius cabizbajo, denegando.

—No. Es mejor que nos lo hayas dicho —lo contradijo Harry de inmediato—. No podemos volver a usar esos boggarts para practicar.

—Tranquilos, chicos, Albus los destruyó anoche mismo. —les aclaró James.

—Nos dijo que buscáramos hoy dos boggarts jóvenes en el colegio, para practicar con Alastor los patronus tan buenos que ustedes consiguieron ayer que convocáramos. —completó Jennifer.

—Pero Diana y yo no podemos… —empezó Harry en voz alta, alarmado.

—Tranquilo, lo sabemos —lo interrumpió Remus—. Anoche también nos enteramos que el boggart del director es un dementor. Será él quien practique con nosotros.

—Lo siento, no debí levantar la voz. —se disculpó Harry de inmediato, pensando que él eso no lo sabía del director y suponía que sus nietas tampoco.

—No te preocupes Marte, lo entendemos. Todos estamos aún nerviosos —le dijo con dulzura Lily—. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Remus y, puesto que la mayoría estaremos en el trabajo, hemos pensado celebrárselo hoy. —siguió con una sonrisa. Aquello no era cierto pero quería destensarlos.

—Como estoy casi segura que Diana se restablecerá bastante con el descanso y estoy convencida que es mejor distraerla de lo ocurrido ayer y hace un rato, creo que sería muy conveniente que cuando despertase todos estuviésemos muy concentrados en preparar una pequeña celebración. —le siguió la idea Jennifer, hablándoles suave y con cariño.

—Perdona que hayamos comenzado tan mal con tu día, Remus. —se disculpó Jessica, mirándolo apenada.

—Tranquilos —le sonrió su papá con dulzura, guiñándole un ojo con picardía—. Mi día acaba de comenzar justo ahora y ustedes han hecho algo maravilloso —afirmó. Al verlos a todos mirarlo interrogantes sonrió ampliamente—. Les habéis delatado en la sorpresa, lo que me ha librado de muchas bromas de ellos.

—¡Rayos! —le siguió la idea rápidamente James—. Bueno, igual ahora tendrás que estar más alerta, porque buscaremos los momentos más inesperados del día para hacerte algunas "especiales". —hizo énfasis en la última palabra, marcando las comillas con sus dedos, poniendo una expresión de picardía que en nada tenía que envidiar a la de los gemelos.

—Podríamos comenzar con una pequeña muestra. —lo apoyó Angelica, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su cuñado retroceder un paso. Agitó rápidamente su varita en su dirección sin darle tiempo a defenderse, cambiándole el pijama por un disfraz de barra de chocolate.

—No vayas a intentar comerte, "lunático", te podría doler el mordisco. —le dijo en tono de fingida advertencia Sirius, soltándose a reír en seguida con aquella risa semejante a un ladrido que tantos recuerdos buenos y malos despertaban en Harry.

Remus intentó inútilmente quitarse el disfraz con su varita.

—Por favor Angelica, quítame esto. —le pidió exasperado.

—¿Estás seguro? Hay menores de edad presentes. —le dijo con picardía la gemela, riéndose de la expresión de su cuñado al oírla.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Jessica. Sonrió al verlo asentir y agitó su varita en dirección a su papá, deshaciendo el hechizo de su tía. Su sonrisa se amplió al oírla quejarse y a su papá darle las gracias efusivamente.

—Vamos a cambiarnos. Nos vemos en la cocina para organizarnos. —propuso Lily con fingido entusiasmo.

Los chicos asintieron, sonriendo levemente, agradecidos por su intención pero aún nerviosos por todo lo ocurrido y lo que se habían enterado.

Ginny sacó a George del cuarto, prometiéndole varias veces que lo llamaría si se presentaba el menor cambio en Angela. Le señaló con sus ojos a Ron, que caminaba cabizbajo y distraído, evitando entre los dos que tropezase con la puerta.

—Tranquilo Urano —le palmeó George la espalda a su hermano menor en cuanto cerraron la puerta del cuarto en que ellos dormían—. Diana logró superar la crisis y Gea estará bien.

—Júpiter, ella… —Quería disculpar a su novia pero las palabras no acudían a su mente, no después de haber escuchado lo cerca que habían estado de perder a la chica de pelo negro—. Lo siento tanto. Sé que no debió presionarla así, pero… Ella sólo quiere evitar que cometamos un error grave, cualquiera de nosotros.

—Eso lo sabemos, Urano —le respondió Neville que aún estaba tan enojado como asustado—, pero teníamos un acuerdo para evitar lo que ha sucedido hace poco. Uno que ella no respetó y puso en grave peligro a Diana —Al ver a su amigo pelirrojo bajar la cabeza suspiró—. Nosotros tampoco queremos cometer errores, Urano. Estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para evitarlo. No es nuestra culpa si algunas cosas se nos salen de control por la presión de ellos o por enfrentar cosas que desconocemos.

—Lo sé, Neptuno. Intentaré que ella lo entienda. —respondió Ron abatido.

—Hoy sólo levántale el ánimo, Urano. Yo intentaré ayudarte. —le dijo con cariño Harry, abrazándolo afectuosamente.

—¡Oh, que decepción! —exclamó Fred con voz falsamente adolorida—. Creí que Marte amaba a mi hermana y a quien realmente quiere es a mi hermano.

—¡Ya cállate! —exclamaron a coro Ron y Harry con una mezcla de vergüenza y exasperación, separándose rápidamente.

Sus tres compañeros de habitación se soltaron a reír al verlos, buscando seguidamente la ropa y cambiando los gemelos a los dos que aún no podían ver.

Cuando salieron del cuarto, los pelirrojos mayores y Neville vieron a Luna abrir la puerta del cuarto de ellas y se apresuraron a ir allí con Ron y Harry. Suspiraron aliviados al ver a Angela dormida, con su respiración casi regular.

—Yo me quedaré con ella a velar su sueño —dijo George con firmeza, sentándose en una silla junto a su cama—. Bajaré con ella cuando despierte.

—No. Nosotros subiremos a buscarlos —lo contradijo Jessica abrazándolo por los hombros—. Ella despertará en una hora, aproximadamente. Pero si la ves cambiar su ritmo respiratorio por uno más irregular…

—Los llamaré de inmediato, mientras la cambio la posición y la despierto. —completó lo que sabía que ella le diría.

—Exacto. —aprobó con una amplia sonrisa la chica de ojos miel, dándole un cariñoso beso en la cabeza.

Uno a uno se acercaron a Angela y le dieron un suave beso en la frente o la cabeza, abrazando con cariño luego a George. Salieron después del cuarto para ir hacia el comedor, consiguiéndose en el camino al director, una cabizbaja castaña y los padres de Harry, Neville, Angela y Jessica, regresando rápidamente con ellos al cuarto.

—La señorita Gea y yo hemos aclarado algunas cosas. No volverá a producirse una situación como la que hemos vivido hace poco —Hermione asintió. Tragó saliva al pensar en lo que le había dicho el director, que siguió hablando con su voz firme y profunda—. Angelica ya nos ha contado a los dos que ustedes ocho están al tanto de lo que hubiese podido ocurrir ayer con esos dos viejos boggarts, también de la petición del joven Júpiter de no decirle nada a la joven Diana por unos días sobre esto. Estoy de acuerdo en no decirle por un par de días, pero considero prudente que se le advierta para que no vuelva a ponerse en peligro de la manera en que lo hizo, por lo cual yo hablaré con ella el miércoles.

Los chicos se removieron inquietos en sus puestos pero asintieron en aceptación. Sabían que tenía razón.

—Jennifer también me ha dicho, mientras le cambiaba el vendaje de los ojos a la joven Gea, que celebrarán hoy el cumpleaños de Remus. Por lo tanto he decidido que Jennifer se quede con ustedes a hacer los preparativos mientras que yo traigo con él los dos boggarts jóvenes —continuó Albus en el mismo tono—. Jóvenes, les quiero agradecer mucho la ayuda que les proporcionaron a Lily, Alice, Jennifer, Angelica, James, Frank, Remus y Sirius en mejorar sus patronus, pero desde hoy planearé con ustedes sus prácticas con ellos pues no quiero más inconvenientes. ¿Estamos claros? —preguntó mirando a los diecisiete con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí señor. —respondió Harry por el grupo de chicos.

—¿James? —lo cuestionó el líder de la O.D.F. con una ceja levantada.

—De acuerdo Albus. —aceptó el pelinegro de ojos avellana, pensando que deberían buscar otra manera de investigar a los chicos.

—Bien. Vamos al colegio, Remus. Buscaremos los boggarts y regresaremos a tiempo para tu fiesta sorpresa. —le dijo su suegro sonriendo con picardía, saliendo del cuarto con el castaño claro tras él.

—Yo me quedo a acompañar a Diana un rato. —dijo Angelica muy seria. Sonrió ante la expresión de agradecimiento de George, que salió al pasillo a esperar que Hermione se cambiara la ropa para volver a entrar.

Lily, Alice, Frank y James estuvieron atentos a las reacciones de los chicos con la castaña. Notaron que el chico alto y el que parecía el líder se esforzaban en integrarla a las actividades, a pesar de su apatía y la molestia con ella de la chica de ojos miel, el chico de ojos castaños, Jennifer y Sirius. La menuda pelirroja, la rubia y el otro chico la trataban con leve frialdad.

Cuando faltaban sólo unos minutos para que Angela despertase tenían casi lista la comida y los adornos del comedor, subiendo todos al cuarto. Se consiguieron allí con Remus y el director, que venían de dejar en el último piso a los dos boggarts jóvenes.

Al verla removerse levemente en la cama, George le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Muy buenos días, Diana. ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

—¿Júpiter? —preguntó Angela que se sentía levemente desubicada. Empezó de inmediato a explicarse con él al venir a su mente lo que le había dicho Hermione—. Júpiter, yo no… quise poner… en peligro… a Sirius… Yo sólo…

—Shhh, tranquila mi amor. Eso todos lo sabemos.

—Pero Gea… tiene razón… Yo no debí…

—No —la interrumpió Hermione—. Yo estaba equivocada. Perdóname Diana —le pidió en tono arrepentido—. Tú hiciste ayer sólo lo que creíste conveniente para que Sirius hiciese un buen patronus, considerando que él va a batallas donde se presentan dementores reales. No sabías que ese boggart era tan fuerte. Yo no debí decirte…

—Ven aquí… amiga —la interrumpió Angela. Se sentó en la cama con un poco de esfuerzo, ayudándola rápidamente George que vio sonriente a las dos abrazarse—. ¿Estás de… acuerdo en… olvidar lo… que dijimos… esta mañana?

—Claro que sí. —aceptó Hermione emocionada.

Jessica, Luna, Ginny, Neville y Fred suspiraron.

—Debo hablar… con Sirius. —afirmó Angela preocupada al separarse de Hermione.

—Estoy aquí, Diana —le aclaró Sirius con cariño—. Pero te quisiera pedir que no hablásemos de lo ocurrido ayer hasta que te recuperes. Por favor, me preocupa tu salud.

—Yo… —intentó Angela.

—Tú te vas a tomar la poción para tus pulmones —la interrumpió Jennifer con firmeza—. Luego bajarás con todos al comedor para que nos acompañes mientras finalizamos los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Remus.

—¿El cumpleaños… de Remus? —preguntó desubicada, pues estaba casi segura que era el día siguiente.

—Sí. Mañana cumple veinte años. —le respondió Jennifer feliz, mirando a su esposo con expresión ilusionada.

—Pero hemos decidido celebrárselo hoy porque mañana estaremos casi todos en el trabajo y es posible que Angelica y él tengan práctica con Moody. —le explicó Lily.

—Ahora tómese la poción, jovencita —evitó el director que Angela formulase la siguiente pregunta—. Tranquila —agregó al verla sobresaltarse al oírlo—. He venido a acompañarlos mientras llega Alastor, que practicará conmigo y con ellos ocho sus patronus con un par de boggarts jóvenes que Remus me ha ayudado a traer del colegio —le contó, agregando rápidamente al verla abrir de nuevo la boca—: Conmigo los boggarts también se transforman en dementores, algo que tenemos en común —Sonrió al verla sonreír, denegando levemente al verla mordiéndose un segundo después el labio inferior—. Tome su poción, joven Diana.

Angela asintió y se tomó la poción que le daba George con cariño. Bajó luego con todos al comedor, donde la dejaron sentada doblando unas servilletas para que hiciese algo después de insistirles en que le permitiesen ayudar.

Almorzaron y le cantaron el cumpleaños a Remus con mucha alegría. Todos le prometieron que en la mañana tendría cumplidamente sus regalos formales, haciéndole algunas bromas como "regalos informales" mientras el director fingía ir a buscar un libro en la biblioteca.

Albus sonrió parado tras la puerta del comedor al escucharlos compartir a los dieciocho tan felices. Suspiró al pensar en el grave peligro que habían estado el día antes, dando gracias porque se hubiese resuelto la situación. Frunció el ceño al pensar una vez más en la profecía que le había escuchado decir a la joven que contrató como profesora de Adivinación y el problema del traidor entre sus filas. Caminó lentamente hacia la biblioteca sumido en sus pensamientos.

Una hora más tarde pasaron a buscarlo James y Frank, diciéndole que los chicos ya estaban en la habitación en que dormían las chicas para charlar los diez mientras ellos practicaban con Alastor. El director subió con ellos a esa habitación para despedirse antes que llegase su amigo. Sonrió al ver a Angela quitándole el último hechizo a Remus, volviendo su ropa multicolor a la normalidad, con Sirius protestando por "arruinar la estupenda broma".

Media hora más tarde un muy asombrado Alastor Moody veía a los ocho jóvenes (a quiénes había estado entrenando con especial ahínco en la lucha contra los dementores por ser miembros de la Orden del Fénix) convocar patronus fuertes y corpóreos. Los felicitó sinceramente por el gran empeño que le habían puesto a aprender aquello en tan corto tiempo y en forma tan eficaz. Luego viajó por la chimenea con Albus hacia el despacho del director en Hogwarts.

Los ocho amigos se despidieron de ellos y subieron en seguida a contarles todo a los chicos. Sonrieron al ver sus rostros iluminados por sonrisas, despidiéndose Alice y Frank que querían pasar las horas que quedaban de ese día con los padres de Alice. Los otros seis se quedaron hablando con los chicos un rato, contándoles sobre los cumpleaños que habían celebrado durante sus años de colegio. Al rato los dejaron dormidos para que descansasen luego de todas las emociones vividas, por órdenes de Jennifer que seguía preocupada por Angela.


	6. Exploración de Lugares Alternos

_Resumen: Exploración del bosque de Bristol y la caverna del Snowdon. Deducciones._

_**Exploración de Lugares Alternos**_

El miércoles en la mañana, luego de irse los Potter, los Lupin, los Black y los Longbottom después del desayuno en el que le celebraron el cumpleaños a Alice (pues los últimos ahora iban todos los días allí muy temprano), los chicos durmieron a los cuatro elfos.

—Ya lo saben. Van hasta el bosque cercano a la cueva de los leopardos, observan de lejos, se acercan sólo si no es peligroso y regresan. —les decía Harry una vez más a los que habían decidido que explorarían en Bristol y el Snowdon.

—Sí mi amor. No te preocupes. —le respondió la menuda pelirroja con dulzura, abrazándose al pelinegro.

—No te vas a transformar, Diana. Sólo intentarás acercarte para saber si ya te reconocen. — le recordó Harry muy serio.

—Sólo me transformaré si es indispensable para que salgamos con bien de allí. —repitió la chica de pelo negro con cansancio.

—Yo estaré con ella en todo momento, Marte. —le aseguró George para calmarlo un poco.

—Y yo no permitiré que haga tonterías. —aseveró con tono firme Neville.

—Venus, Mercurio y Neptuno, no deben permitir que Diana arrastre a Júpiter en sus decisiones y se pongan en peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia. —les repitió una vez más la castaña.

—Eso haremos, Gea. —afirmaron los tres a coro, rodando los ojos.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, amiga. —replicó George enojado.

—Gea tiene razón, hermanito. Siempre te dejas convencer por ella. —lo riñó Ron.

—Ya cálmense —cortó Ginny la pelea que veía venir entre sus hermanos—. Júpiter lo que hace es apoyarla, pero no la dejará hacer nada que la ponga en peligro y eso lo sabemos.

—Es cierto. Lo siento Júpiter. —se disculpó Hermione.

—No te preocupes —le dijo George en tono despreocupado—. Sé que están nerviosos por nuestra pequeña exploración de hoy. —agregó acariciándole con cariño la cabeza.

Sabía que se sentía mal por haber presionado a Angela el domingo en la mañana provocándole la grave crisis pulmonar. No se produjeron más discusiones en la habitación de las chicas, pues la castaña no les quiso decir lo hablado con el director pero desde ese momento fue muy sutil en la forma de pedir que se fuesen de allí.

—Deben tener mucho cuidado en el Snowdon con avalanchas naturales o provocadas por gigantes que deambulen por allí. —les insistió una vez más Ron.

—En cualquiera de los dos casos regresaremos aquí de inmediato. —repitieron a coro Ginny, Angela, Neville, Fred y George que tenían dos días escuchando aquello.

—Si llegase a ocurrir algo…

—Les avisaríamos por las esclavas de inmediato, para que ustedes le avisen a James con los elfos mientras Leto y Electra nos ayudan. —completaron los cinco viajeros a coro lo que empezaba a decir el pelinegro, con tono de fastidio.

Harry aferró a Ginny, lamentando una vez más no poder ir con ellos, mientras la pelirroja lo besaba intentando tranquilizarlo. Hermione y Ron fueron abrazados por Angela y George, queriendo calmarlos, mientras Jessica se despedía de Fred y Luna de Neville pidiéndoles que tuviesen cuidado, abrazadas a ellos y mimándolos.

Habían decidido que se quedase Luna para que apoyase a Jessica en caso de presentarse el traidor en la casa, mientras sus compañeros regresaban.

Unos minutos después los diez se reunieron en un singular abrazo colectivo.

—Debemos irnos ya para estar de regreso antes que alguno de ellos llegue. —dijo Angela cinco minutos más tarde.

Todos asintieron y se separaron, desapareciendo Angela, Ginny, Neville, Fred y George rumbo al bosque en Bristol, cerca de la cueva de las panteras.

Alice llegó corriendo al Cuarto de Prácticas de la Academia en que James y Sirius practicaban con otros compañeros que aún estudiaban allí, sacándolos mientras se disculpaba con los demás, diciéndoles que los tres habían sido convocados por un superior. Cuando llegaron a la Oficina Central de los Aurores se consiguieron a Frank hablando con Crouch y Moody, agradeciéndoles el que le permitiesen llevarse a tres de los mejores aurores con él. Les aseguraba que la fuente era confiable y les reportaría beneficios la investigación. James y Sirius permanecieron con sus rostros impasibles, aunque no entendían nada pues Alice sólo les había susurrado antes de entrar:

—Síganle la idea a Frank.

—¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó James en voz baja apenas salieron de la oficina de Bartemius Crouch.

El jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica les dio el permiso por haber estado en dos redadas exitosas contra mortífagos en los últimos siete días. En cuestiones de trabajo no había influido hasta ahora el que Alice fuese esposa de su superior, ni su embarazo.

—Venus, Neptuno, Mercurio y Júpiter acaban de desaparecer de Londres y aparecer en Bristol, cerca del cementerio. —le respondió en el mismo tono de voz Alice, mientras le respondía sonriente el saludo a distancia a Amelia Bones.

—Leto aún está en Londres, así que suponemos que parte del grupo está aún en la casa —agregó en voz baja Frank, mientras simulaba leerles algo de un pergamino—. Vamos a aparecernos cerca de donde están enterrados Fabian y Gideon.

James y Sirius los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, apresurándose a desaparecer los cuatro y aparecer en la parte norte del cementerio. Desaparecieron luego una vez más para aparecer en el punto indicado por Frank, luego de ubicar con más precisión a los chicos por medio del hechizo rastreador de los botones. Los cuatro se movieron silenciosamente con sus varitas afuera en la dirección señalada por Frank, escuchando pronto las voces de los cinco chicos, moviéndose con cautela para no alertarlos.

—Sólo hay cuatro leopardos adultos y nueve cachorros. —informó Ginny para Angela, luego de haberse ubicado los cinco estratégicamente para observar pero que no los detectasen los felinos que estuviesen frente a las cavernas.

—La otra cueva grande y las medianas parecen estar vacías, pero tendríamos que acercarnos para asegurarnos. —comentó Neville preocupado.

—Intentaré acercarme. Si detecto problemas con ellos retrocedo y nos vamos. —les planteó Angela. Se sentía segura por ella, su novio y su cuñada pero nerviosa por Fred y Neville, pues escuchaba a los leopardos un poco alterados.

—Voy contigo. —le dijo con firmeza George, sonriendo al verla suspirar y asentir.

—Tengan cuidado. Parecen estar nerviosos y uno de los cachorros está demasiado quieto. —les pidió Ginny preocupada.

La chica de pelo negro asintió y empezó a avanzar lentamente, muy atenta a los ruidos emitidos por los leopardos, con su novio a su lado.

Alice, James, Sirius y Frank se miraron alarmados, asintiendo a la indicación del último de acercarse más a los chicos que aguardaban tras unos árboles concentrados en los movimientos de la pareja.

Cuando estaban a sólo dos metros de los leopardos los dos adultos machos se interpusieron entre el avance de los chicos y las hembras con los cachorros, lanzando rugidos que a los cuatro aurores y los tres chicos acompañantes tras los árboles les parecieron amenazadores. Los siete se tensaron.

Angela se detuvo extrañada por el cuestionamiento de los rugidos, suspirando al entender que ya la copa se encontraba en la cueva de la izquierda y uno de los cachorros debía estar lastimado.

—Júpiter, quiero ayudar al cachorro. —le dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé, pero si veo que la herida es muy seria y te prohíbo hacerlo me obedecerás. —le replicó George con firmeza, también en voz baja.

—Pero si no pone en peligro mi salud me dejarás ayudarlo, ¿verdad? —le pidió su novia en su tono más mimoso.

—Tu tía tiene razón en que tu tío y tú son imposibles cuando se deciden a hacer algo. —respondió el pelirrojo mirándola resignado.

Angela sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que tendría problemas con sus compañeros luego, pero había logrado convencer a su novio. Siguió avanzando decidida a ayudar al cachorro, con George a su lado. Al escuchar una nueva advertencia de parte de los adultos se detuvieron. Se transformaron en panteras y avanzaron lentamente.

—¡Rayos! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —preguntó enfadado Neville.

—Todo lo que les dijimos que no hicieran. —le respondió Fred con preocupación y enojo mezclados en la voz.

—Voy con ellos. —dijo decidida Ginny, transformándose en una puma blanca.

Alice, James, Sirius y Frank miraban y oían aquello boquiabiertos.

La puma blanca avanzó lentamente hasta el punto en que Angela y George se habían transformado, rugiéndoles, bajando la cabeza al oír el rugido de respuesta de Angela luego de uno de advertencia del felino jefe del pequeño grupo que estaba allí. Se detuvo y regresó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros al oír rugir a los cuatro leopardos adultos, recuperando su forma humana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó intrigado Fred.

—El cachorro que está inmóvil tiene una pata quemada luego de estar jugando con sus hermanos en las cuevas. —respondió Ginny con tono preocupado.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó asustado Neville.

—A ella no la reconocen, pero les permiten a los dos acercarse por ser del mismo tipo de felino. —completó Ginny.

—Pero si tú intentas acercarte te atacarán. —completó Neville comprendiendo.

—¿Qué dijo cuando la oímos rugir? —preguntó Fred preocupado.

—Que intentará curar al cachorro. —respondió Ginny fastidiada.

Fred y Neville denegaron con frustración.

Los cuatro aurores se miraron alarmados al oír aquello. Apuntaron sus varitas en dirección a los animales, dispuestos a aturdirlos si atacaban a los jóvenes animagos convertidos en panteras negras. Vieron a los tres que estaban tras los árboles apuntar con sus varitas en la misma dirección.

Angela y George se detuvieron a medio metro del punto en que se encontraban los cachorros ante las advertencias de los leopardos adultos, que se acercaron lentamente, oliéndolos, preguntándoles con rugidos por su cambio de apariencia. Ella les respondió con la verdad, era humana y animal a la vez, en gruñidos suaves. Se hizo entender con dificultad ayudada por George.

Los dos leopardos machos les permitieron acercarse al cachorro lastimado en la pata al cual, si no se recuperaba antes del amanecer, tendrían que dejar abandonado para ir de caza según les dijeron.

Al oler al cachorro lastimado lo identificaron con "Manchita" comenzando a entender. George comprendió que Angela no desistiría aunque él se negase, pues no le gustaba la quemadura tan seria que tenía en la pata el pequeño.

Dejaron que los otros ocho cachorros y las dos hembras se acostumbrasen a su presencia, mientras Angela con pequeños gruñidos tranquilizaba al cachorro herido, explicándoles a los trece leopardos que curaría al pequeño en su forma humana. Cuando se sintió segura que no los atacarían se transformó de nuevo, sentada. George también lo hizo. Levantó con cuidado el cachorro y se lo colocó en el regazo a su novia.

—Gracias mi amor. —le susurró ella, usando seguidamente su don para Sanar Absorbiendo la Enfermedad con el pequeño.

Los envolvió a ella y el cachorro una brillante luz blanca, que asustó a los otros doce leopardos que retrocedieron instintivamente. George permanecía muy atento a los otros animales, nervioso.

Al cesar la curación Angela dejó bajarse al cachorro, que se lamía su patita ahora sana y la veía hacer gestos de dolor, apuntarse hacia el antebrazo derecho con el palito de madera, quitarse las vendas que tenía y detener el sangrado. George de inmediato le cubrió la herida con vendas limpias, mirándola muy preocupado, denegando levemente.

Ginny, Neville y Fred apuntaban con sus varitas en dirección a los leopardos, dispuestos a aturdirlos si atacaban a Angela por instinto al oler la sangre, preocupados por los gestos de dolor en su rostro y la cura que estaban viendo al pelirrojo aplicarle.

Alice, James, Sirius y Frank miraban todo aquello sin entender, asustados y preocupados. _"¿Quiénes son esos chicos? ¿Qué era esa luz blanca? ¿Qué tiene la chica en el brazo? ¿Sólo ellos tres sabrán animagia?"_. Sospechaban que no. Algo les decía que a Remus lo habían acompañado los chicos la noche de luna llena.

El cachorro ya curado se le acercó a Angela, preguntándole en pequeños gruñidos sobre lo ocurrido y el cambio en el color de pelo de esa zona. La chica sonrió con dulzura y le acarició con su mano izquierda la cabecita.

—Lo siento pequeñito. No sé porqué cambió el color de tu pelo, sólo sé que ya te sientes bien y podrás jugar con tu familia —Al sentir que le lamía la mano que acababa de curarse, intentando aliviarla, suspiró—. Desde hoy te llamaré "Manchita". ¿Te gusta? —Al escuchar un pequeño rugido de aceptación sonrió.

—¿Te entiende en tu forma humana? —le preguntó George desconcertado, pues eso aún no lo comprendía.

—Por la sanación hemos quedado conectados, entendiéndome "Manchita" lo que hablo estando en mi forma humana. —le explicó Angela que ahora sí lo comprendía.

—Entonces con los otros no es igual —comentó preocupado George al verlos acercarse a ellos lentamente—. Te acompañaré de nuevo como pantera, mi amor, pues la familia de "Manchita" está regresando. Tú no te vuelvas a transformar, no quiero que se te lastime más el brazo. —la regañó con cariño, sonriendo al verla hacer un puchero y asentir. Se transformó rápidamente.

Los otros leopardos se acercaron de nuevo cautamente, viendo asombrados como el cachorro de pelo negro corría hacia su mamá a jugar con ella, dejando que ella le examinase la patita ya curada y luego los otros. Los doce rodearon a la chica y George, mientras el pequeño pantera negra se subía de nuevo a las piernas de Angela y se acomodaba en su regazo retozando feliz. Rugieron al unísono, dándoles la bienvenida a su familia felina. Angela sonrió feliz.

—Júpiter, tenemos que advertirles de la cueva y plantearles lo demás. —le dijo para que la dejase transformarse, pero se contuvo al oírlo rugir negándose.

George les dijo que no debía ningún ser vivo acercarse a la cueva grande del lado izquierdo porque saldría seriamente lastimado, preguntándoles si podían ayudarlos a evitarlo por unos días mientras ellos iban allí con unos amigos humanos para quedarse y evitarlo ellos. La respuesta de los cuatro leopardos adultos fue inmediata: Desde ese día ningún ser vivo se acercaría a la cueva en que había resultado lastimado el cachorro y todos los que fuesen con ellos podrían acceder a las cuevas.

Angela le dio un beso en la cabeza a "Manchita" y se incorporó con cuidado. Caminó lentamente de regreso al punto en que había dejado a sus compañeros, con George avanzando a su lado como pantera hasta el punto en que se habían transformado aún un poco nervioso por los leopardos, recuperando su forma humana al ver que no intentaban seguirlos.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —les preguntó Neville enojado en cuanto llegaron al sitio en el que los esperaban.

—¿Te volviste loca? —le preguntó Ginny furiosa a Angela apenas llegó junto a ellos, quitándole el vendaje del brazo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla. Denegó preocupada al ver la quemadura tan seria.

—¿Por qué se lo permitiste? —le preguntó furioso Fred a su gemelo al ver la herida.

—El día que tú consigas que Electra no se extralimite tendrás derecho a regañarme. —le respondió frustrado George, preocupado por la expresión de su hermana al ver la herida.

—¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en que te comportarás si siempre haces lo que se te pasa por la cabeza sin consultarnos a los demás? —le preguntó disgustado Fred a su cuñada.

—El cachorro que acabo de curar es "Manchita". Desde este momento ningún ser vivo podrá acercarse a "la cueva prohibida" donde él salió quemado y los humanos que vengan con nosotros son recibidos. —respondió Angela con su voz más melosa, intentando apaciguar a los tres que los esperaban tras los árboles, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no quejarse mientras su cuñada le curaba la herida.

—Todo eso está muy bien de no ser por dos detalles —replicó la menuda pelirroja con enojo apenas contenido, mientras le terminaba de aplicar el ungüento naranja. Lamentaba no tener el adecuado para curarle la fea quemadura. Le vendó seguidamente de nuevo el antebrazo—. Primero, tú no sabías que era "Manchita" cuando te decidiste a ayudarlo así que Fred tiene razón, una vez más te dejaste llevar por tu impulsividad. Y no te atrevas a refutarme —añadió al ver a la pelinegro abrir la boca para excusarse—. Segundo, la quemadura de tu brazo llega casi hasta el hueso, por lo que te tomará casi dos meses recuperar la movilidad en esa mano y tenemos que inventar algo para justificarla con Jennifer y los demás. —Denegó enojada al ver a la chica bajar la cabeza.

—Yo eso no lo sabía. —confesó Angela cabizbaja, haciendo en seguida un puchero pues le dolía bastante la herida.

—Lo supuse —aceptó Ginny después de suspirar—. Yo me quedaré con Diana aquí mientras ustedes exploran en el Snowdon.

—Pero, yo puedo… —intentó Angela convencerlos de que estaba en condiciones de ir con ellos.

—No, tú no puedes. El frío te hará muchísimo daño en el brazo. Te quedas aquí voluntariamente o te duermo y te quedas igual. —la cortó la pelirroja, sonriendo al verla asentir cabizbaja.

—Yo quiero qued… —empezó George.

—Tú vas con ellos al Snowdon —lo cortó Ginny con una pose y fiereza que en nada tenía que envidiar a la de Molly Weasley—. Es necesario que vayan varias varitas y pares de ojos porque no sabemos lo que encontrarán allá.

—Tú podrías ir con… —intentó Angela.

—No. Yo me quedo contigo para evitar que hagas más tonterías —la cortó Ginny enojada—. Entrégame tu varita ahora mismo.

Angela hizo otro puchero y se la entregó. Se dejó sentar por George en una piedra cercana, asintiendo a la orden del castaño de comportarse bien con la menuda pelirroja.

Alice y Sirius hicieron señas de quedarse, asintiendo James y Frank en señal de estar de acuerdo. Luego de desaparecer Neville, Fred y George los ubicaron por los botones, desapareciendo el auror castaño y el de lentes también.

Quince minutos más tarde volvían los tres exploradores junto a las chicas y cinco minutos después los dos vigilantes junto a los otros dos aurores. Los cinco con sus capas cubiertas de nieve, la cual los tres chicos se habían estado sacudiendo.

—Sólo cuando no podamos venir aquí por estar heridos recomendaría que fuésemos allí. —respondió Neville la pregunta no formulada por Angela y Ginny, que esperaban en un tenso silencio a que se explicasen sobre lo visto en la exploración.

—No habían ni mortífagos…

—… ni gigantes cerca y hemos…

—… puesto un bloqueo para que…

—… no se acerquen a partir de ahora…

—… Pero afuera de la cueva…

—… la tormenta de nieve…

—… hace casi imposible…

—… ver nada o moverse. —Se explicaron los gemelos, deteniéndose al ver a sus compañeros mirarlos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Extrañaba oírlos así. —afirmó Angela feliz.

George se arrodilló frente a ella y le dio un dulce beso en la boca, muy contento al verla sonreír, separándose y acariciándole el rostro con ternura. Sonrió al recordar su primer encuentro en su tienda, con ella quejándose al oírlos hablar así y compadeciéndose de Nymph por haber estado con ellos y los pequeños Brown.

—El problema es que el interior de la cueva no me pareció tan estable como nosotros lo conocemos. —comentó el castaño pensativo.

— Es más amplia hacia atrás…

—… Pero esa parte es inestable…

—… Sospechamos que en algún…

—… momento esa parte…

—… se derrumbará y…

—… no es buena idea…

—… que estemos allí…

—… cuando eso ocurra. —explicaron los gemelos al ver a su hermana mirarlos interrogante.

Ginny hizo un fuego portátil con su varita al ver a los tres frotándose las manos, en el cual se calentaran un poco, acercándosele Neville, Fred y George rápidamente.

—En lo que ustedes entren en calor volvemos a la casa. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y los elfos sospecharán que tardásemos tanto en despertarlos, avisándole a James y metiéndonos en más problemas. —dijo preocupada Ginny.

—Yo tengo que contarles a Gea, Electra, Leto, Urano y Marte lo que hice y… —Suspiró— hacerles creer a los elfos que al haberlos hecho dormir por error con el hechizo que practicaba, intenté cocinar y me quemé el brazo. —les dijo Angela con voz de niña regañada, haciendo enarcar las cejas a los cinco que habían ido al Snowdon, mientras Ginny asentía y los dos que se habían quedado vigilándolas denegaban.

—Chicos, no quiero preocuparlos, pero… —Neville se detuvo dudoso—. ¿No tienen la sensación de que hemos estado acompañados desde poco después de llegar aquí?

—Sí, pero eso no es posible. Hoy no vino Jennifer con nosotros, ¿cómo nos iban a localizar? —le respondió Ginny dudosa.

—Cuando ustedes se fueron la sensación no cesó. —comentó Angela pensativa.

—Lo extraño es que en el Snowdon tuvimos la misma sensación, pero allá es más difícil saberlo por las condiciones del lugar. —siguió Neville intranquilo.

—Y aquí ha sido imposible saberlo con seguridad con los leopardos metiendo escándalo todo el tiempo. —agregó Ginny.

—Ellos sólo están contentos ahora por "Manchita", después de estar muy preocupados por él. —replicó Angela en defensa de sus felinos amigos.

Ginny, Fred y Neville la miraron exasperados, mientras George le sonreía.

—¿No hay forma de ocultarle a Gea lo ocurrido aquí? Me regañará por esto hasta quedar sin voz —les pidió Angela con tono suplicante—. Marte, Electra, Leto y Urano me reñirán pero se les pasará pronto, mientras que ella durará enojada mucho tiempo.

—Además si le decimos la verdad insistirá en que nos traslademos aquí de inmediato. —añadió Neville con tono triste.

Ginny, Fred y George miraron al castaño y la chica de pelo negro, luego entre ellos. Suspiraron los dos primeros al ver la expresión suplicante del tercero, asintiendo luego de consultarse con la mirada.

—Les diremos a Gea y Urano que no pudimos acercarnos aquí porque los pocos leopardos que habían estaban muy inquietos y, aunque esperamos a que se calmaran, no se tranquilizaron lo suficiente para que te acercaras. —dijo decidida Ginny, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al ver la sonrisa en la boca de Angela y los ojos brillando con alegría de Neville.

—Luego ustedes fueron al Snowdon a investigar mientras yo me quedaba aquí con ella, a ver si nos podíamos acercar, pero ustedes regresaron con malas noticias y aquí las cosas no habían mejorado. —completó George sonriente.

—Pero que te quede claro, Diana, que lo haremos así para evitar que Gea siga presionándolos a Marte y a ti —agregó Ginny en tono de regaño—. Y que en el momento en que hayamos cumplido la promesa de Marte a Lily de ayudarla con el cuarto del bebé fingiremos una exploración aquí, regresaremos y le contaremos a los dos lo que ha ocurrido hoy como si ocurriese ese día.

Angela hizo un puchero pero asintió, comprendiendo que igual la reñirían por aquello en algún momento.

—En cuanto a tu brazo… Te quemaste con mi fuego portátil al moverte bruscamente porque se acercaban los leopardos. Ellos dos no pueden ver y no sabrán que tan seria es la herida. A Electra, Leto y Marte los llevaremos aparte y les diremos la verdad. A Jennifer y los demás les diremos lo mismo que a los elfos, que fue en la cocina. Al llegar revisaré lo que hay allí y prepararemos algo creíble. —armó rápidamente Ginny.

Angela, Neville, Fred y George asintieron conformes con el plan de la pelirroja, mientras los cuatro aurores los observaban con el ceño fruncido denegando.

—Regresemos a la casa. —planteó Neville contento, desapareciendo los cinco chicos.

—Están de nuevo en Deercourage. —confirmó Frank, respondiendo la pregunta muda de sus tres compañeros de vigilancia.

—Lo que dijeron Neptuno, Mercurio y Júpiter del Snowdon es cierto —les confirmó James a Alice y Sirius—. ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó dando una cabezadita en dirección a la piedra donde habían estado sentadas Angela y Ginny.

—Venus estuvo regañando a Diana por "haber curado al cachorro con su don poniendo en peligro su salud". —le respondió Sirius, remarcando las comillas con los dedos.

—Insistió hasta que Diana se comprometió en ser ella quien les dijese la verdad a los otros cinco. Luego empezaron a hablar sobre esperar a mudarse aquí para empezar a participar en las batallas. —siguió Alice.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron a coro James y Frank.

—Sí. Diana se comprometió con Venus en ayudarla para convencer a Marte en esperar hasta ese momento, mientras averiguan la manera de enterarse dónde se presentan los mortífagos, aunque dieron a entender que ya tenían una idea de cómo hacerlo. —les dijo preocupado Sirius.

—Y Venus se comprometió en ayudarla a convencer a Electra con ayuda de Mercurio. Se apoyarán en Leto para convencer a Neptuno de hacerlo así, apoyándose por último en Urano para convencer a Gea de participar. —completó Alice, preocupada también.

—Tenemos que ubicar localizadores en las capas de los otros cinco también sin que se den cuenta —afirmó Frank después de mirarse los cuatro preocupados en un tenso silencio por más de cinco minutos—. No sólo no se han reunido con nadie, sino que los dos lugares son tal como los describieron. Por la seguridad de todos, especialmente de ellos, debemos estrechar la vigilancia.

Alice, James y Sirius asintieron.

—Contactemos a Lily, Jennifer, Angelica y Remus. Tienen que saber la verdad de lo ocurrido hoy. —planteó muy serio el pelinegro de ojos color avellana, asintiendo los otros tres en señal de estar de acuerdo. Desaparecieron seguidamente los cuatro del bosque.

Cuando llegaron los ocho a la casa para almorzar se dieron cuenta que los cuatro elfos estaban enojados. Angela estaba cabizbaja en la sala abrazada por George, sentados al lado de Ginny que leía y Harry. Éste la intentaba animar haciéndole preguntas sobre la lectura, las cuales la pelinegro contestaba en voz baja. Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos aparentemente enojada, con Ron a su lado hablándole en susurros.

—¿Cómo pasaron la mañana, chicos? —preguntó Lily con fingida inocencia.

—Fue mi culpa. —dijeron a coro Angela, Ginny y Harry mientras Hermione gruñía.

La castaña no había estado de acuerdo con el plan alocado de los dos pelinegros con los elfos, sospechaba de la perfecta coordinación en la historia de los cinco investigadores al llegar, y le molestaba mucho no poder ir personalmente a los dos sitios debido a su ceguera.

—¿De qué son culpables los tres? —preguntó James con supuesta sorpresa.

—Como Dotty, Idun, Tyr y Wykers tenían días sin vigilarnos para que no practicásemos les propuse a mis amigos hacerlo, usando su sala de entrenamientos. —le respondió Harry.

—Pero eso fue después que yo les pidiese que nos llevasen té a los cuartos para leerles un rato —siguió Ginny—. Lo cual olvidé totalmente en el momento en que Marte propuso la práctica y subimos todos. Ellos no nos consiguieron en los cuartos y…

—Y yo los desmayé cuando abrieron la puerta allá arriba, creyendo que era Neptuno que estaba llegando a la meta de nuestra práctica. —completó Angela con tono arrepentido.

—Lo peor, si me permite decirlo señora Angelica, es que cuando nos despertaron la señorita Diana había insistido en prepararnos té y galletitas para compensarnos —dijo enojada Dotty que se había acercado al grupo—. ¡Cómo si nosotros necesitáramos compensación alguna por un accidente! —exclamó enojada.

—Y estando los señores Venus, Electra y Júpiter con nosotros, ayudándonos a restablecernos, pidiéndonos que no los delatásemos con ustedes, ella que no puede ver se quemó el brazo derecho en la cocina. —terminó una muy molesta Idun, mientras Tyr y Wykers respaldaban las quejas de las elfinas con movimientos de asentimiento, evidentemente enojados también.

—Quiero ver ese brazo ahora mismo. —ordenó Jennifer con firmeza.

—Pero Venus ya m…

—Dije ahora, Diana. Sin protestas —la cortó la gemela que estaba preocupada por ella desde que les habían contado lo ocurrido, luego de explicarles ella y Angelica lo que la chica había hecho a sus amigos superficial y rápidamente. Después se habían desplazado todos a cubrir su ausencia en el Ministerio, el hospital y con Moody, además de buscar Jennifer algunas pociones y ungüentos.

Se arrodilló frente a ella con su maletín de medimagia abierto, quitándole con su varita el vendaje del brazo. Contuvo con dificultad un grito al ver el brazo de la chica, mientras Lily, Alice y Angelica se tapaban la boca, James, Sirius, Remus y Frank apretaban los puños y los cuatro elfos retrocedían al ver aquello.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto, Diana? —le preguntó Jennifer con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación en la voz. Sabía de antemano que no le diría la verdad, pero si algo muy cercano por su condición de estudiante de medimagia. Eso les permitiría darse una idea de lo que había en "la cueva prohibida", como la llamaban desde que hablaron de lo ocurrido esa mañana.

—Me quemé en el horno sacando las galletas y, creyendo que sujetaba la jarra de agua con la cual prepararía un jugo luego, me eché en el brazo el agua que había hervido para el té. —le contestó Angela en voz baja y arrepentida. Siendo esa la excusa inventada por Ginny como más creíble para todos.

Jessica miraba a su prima con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, pues los únicos que no sabían la verdad eran Hermione y Ron. Ella, Luna y Harry la habían regañado fuertemente, obligándola los dos últimos a que le permitiese a su prima revisar el brazo. La chica de ojos miel lamentó que ella tampoco tuviese en su maletín el ungüento adecuado. Le explicó a Harry el estado del brazo de Angela, dejando los tres de regañarla.

Hermione se removió inquieta en la silla cuando escuchó la respuesta de Angela a Jennifer, pues desde que había escuchado la excusa de la menuda pelirroja para la quemadura de la chica de pelo negro sospechó que no era cierto que se quemase con el fuego portátil.

Jennifer frunció el ceño. Buscó en el maletín y sacó un ungüento de color negro, oscuro y espeso sin ser ni pastoso ni líquido, de olor desagradable. Trasladó con un hechizo no verbal de su varita una cantidad generosa de aquello al brazo de la chica, que no pudo contener un grito de dolor. La vendó rápidamente con otro hechizo.

Ginny miró asombrada el procedimiento. Ella no lo había podido aplicar por no tener aquel ungüento en su equipo, lo cual había lamentado desde que vio la quemadura en el brazo de su impulsiva amiga.

—Lamento no poder darte algo para el dolor, Diana, pero es lo único que funciona bien con una quemadura tan grave. —se disculpó Jennifer con cariño, no logrando contener las lágrimas al verla morderse los labios y asentir.

—Yo hubiese querido curarla así apenas ocurrió, que le hubiese dolido menos, pero no tenía el ungüento. —le confesó Ginny a Jennifer, mientras George mimaba a su novia.

—Esta semana estamos viendo quemaduras en la Escuela de Medimagia, por eso tenía en mi maletín. —replicó Jennifer, según había planeado mientras buscaba el extraño ungüento con un muy especial proveedor luego que le contasen lo ocurrido.

George y los otros asintieron, dando gracias internamente por tan extraña coincidencia, mientras la chica de pelo negro se esforzaba con su don en disminuir el dolor en su brazo. Lo consiguió casi cinco minutos más tarde, mientras Jennifer le curaba los ojos pues como suponía había llorado.

—A Diana le queda estrictamente prohibido volver a entrar en la cocina a menos que vaya acompañada de uno de nosotros ocho —ordenó muy firme James, sabiendo que eso tranquilizaría a los elfos y evitaría que la chica se viese en algún accidente allí como el que había puesto como excusa—. Por otro lado, ninguno de ustedes diez volverá a entrenar si nosotros no estamos presentes. Así que sus varitas les serán retenidas bajo llave además de ser continuamente vigilados por los cuatro elfos cuando no estemos ninguno de nosotros en la casa. —siguió con el mismo tono de voz.

Vio con satisfacción que Harry intentaba protestar pero se contenía de hacerlo, habiendo caído por su mentira en aquella trampa. De ese modo intentarían asegurarse que no se les volviesen a escapar al menos unos días.

Los diez chicos terminaron asintiendo a regañadientes, sin conseguir una forma de escaparse de aquello luego de la mentira que habían dicho Angela, Ginny y Harry.

Luego del almuerzo llegó el profesor Dumbledore. Escuchó la versión de los chicos de lo ocurrido, regañándolos firmemente, aprobando la decisión de James. Después de dormir a Angela con un hechizo y a los otros nueve con pociones bajó a la biblioteca con los ocho Gryffindors, sellando e insonorizando la puerta para evitar que alguien llegase de sorpresa y los escuchase.

—¿Qué ocurrió en realidad? —les preguntó muy serio—. No pretenderán que les crea esa historia y que por ello han aceptado la decisión de James. Tampoco que ustedes les han creído y por eso quieren dejarlos sin varita cuando no estén. —les insistió al verlos mirarse nerviosos, sin responderle.

Alice tomó aire y le contó lo sucedido. Sirius, James y Frank respondieron las preguntas del director. Luego Jennifer les explicó a todos la seriedad de la quemadura de la chica.

—Albus, es un peligro para la salud de esa chica que tenga ese don con ese carácter que tiene. ¿No le habrán enseñado sobre ese don quien la haya entrenado como Dunedain? —preguntó Frank.

—Supongo que sí lo han hecho, pues sabe usarlo. Pero concuerdo con que es un problema con su impulsividad. —respondió Albus meditabundo y preocupado.

—Lo cierto es que allá arriba están durmiendo dos chicas menores de edad que son animagas al igual que el prometido de una de ellas, que una de ellas tiene una quemadura muy seria en un brazo por usar ese don, que sus amigos saben que ella puede hacerlo y hubiesen evitado que lo utilizase de haber podido, que Gea continúa presionándolos para que se vayan como sospechábamos y que siguen pensando en intervenir en la guerra, esperando sólo a irse de aquí para hacerlo. —enumeró James preocupado.

—Entonces dilataré todo lo posible el arreglo del cuarto del bebé, que al parecer los retiene aquí con nosotros. —afirmó Lily.

—Intentaremos también dejarlos solos el menor tiempo posible y estrechar la vigilancia, porque supongo que buscarán la manera de quitarles las varitas a los elfos y escaparse de nuevo. —añadió Frank.

El director asintió en aceptación. Les entregó diez diminutos rastreadores preparados con conocimientos antiguos que le había transmitido su mentor para que no fuesen detectables por la chica de pelo negro. Les recomendó que cambiasen los cinco botones de Frank por aquellos más pequeños. Luego se despidió de ellos rumbo al colegio.

Regresaron los ocho a las habitaciones de los chicos rápidamente, pues no debían tardar en levantarse. Consiguieron los rastreadores de Frank en las capas de viaje de los cinco chicos y los cambiaron por los que les dio Albus, ocultando los otros en las de los otros cinco, unos minutos antes que los chicos empezaran a despertar.

Los acompañaron a cenar después que Angela les pidiese disculpas a los cuatro elfos, asegurándoles que no volvería a intervenir en ninguna de sus labores desde ese momento. Eso hizo sonreír con alivio a las pequeñas criaturas y con picardía a los ocho amigos al ver las expresiones de asombro de los compañeros de la chica.

Después que los dejasen en los cuartos durmiendo bajaron a la biblioteca de nuevo a petición de Remus.

—Yo quería consultarles una inquietud que tengo sobre la noche de luna llena y lo que han dicho sobre la animagia de tres de los chicos. —les dijo a sus amigos, deteniéndose a pensar cómo plantearles lo que lo tenía tan pensativo desde que hablasen sobre lo ocurrido en Bristol, antes del almuerzo.

—Estoy seguro que los otros también son animagos. —le respondió James la pregunta que él no había formulado.

—Eso explicaría que hubieses paseado por casi toda la casa en lugar de quedarte en ese pasillo intentando entrar a los cuartos. —siguió Sirius.

—También que estuvieras tan cansado y tranquilo cuando nosotros llegamos. —completó Frank lo dicho por ellos.

—Y que no tuvieses prácticamente ninguna herida cuando te curé, mi amor. —le dijo con cariño Jennifer.

—¿Entonces ustedes creen que los chicos nos mintieron esa noche? —preguntó Lily.

—Sí. Después de lo que vi hoy estoy segura. —le respondió Alice.

—Pero los elfos dijeron… —empezó a defenderlos la pelirroja.

—No me malentiendas, amiga. Aquí entró alguien, atacó a los elfos y se encontró con un licántropo cuando intentó encerrarlos en el sótano, desapareciendo. —la cortó la rubia.

—En lo que nos mintieron fue en lo ocurrido después —continuó Angelica—. Remus debe haber subido a sus cuartos siguiendo su olor desde las cercanías de la sala, adoptando los chicos sus formas animagas al verlo. Fingieron los rasguños en la puerta de los chicos, que eran menos profundos, para despistarnos.

—Hay algo más que quiero comentarles de ese día —se decidió Jennifer, a pesar de ver a su esposo denegar—. La evolución de la supuesta intoxicación de Electra con esa base para poción no concuerda —Al ver a su esposo mirarla sorprendido le sonrió—. Mientras las "ayudaba" a guardar los ingredientes, bases y pociones en el cuarto que les indicó James, tomé una pequeña muestra sin que se diesen cuenta y le consulté a Phyllida Spore. Si Electra hubiese bebido un trago de eso y no se le hubiese dado un antídoto efectivo antes de veinticuatro horas estuviese muerta.

—Entonces… —intentó Remus muy pálido.

—Venus inventó eso en ese momento para justificar el malestar de Electra, porque no quería que yo me asustase por su estado al evaluarla. La poción que le estuve dando la ayudaría pues es una de las que uso contigo y no sabía que el efecto de esa base en su amiga hubiese sido mortal —les dijo muy segura. Suspiró, le dio un beso a su esposo y se decidió a decirle lo demás—. Yo he estado investigando una poción para curar la licantropía, mi amor, al igual que otros están trabajando también. Es posible que en su época hayan logrado curarla o revertir algunos de sus efectos, pero el accidente por el que llegaron aquí la debilitó y sus amigos temían que hubiese recaído. Por eso estaban tan nerviosos. Eso explicaría también su reacción cuando se nombró a Scamander por las criaturas raras que nombró Leto.

—La Ley de Registro de Licántropos. —comentó Angelica, comprendiendo.

—Pero esa noche… Ella no… —Remus intentaba formular otra posible explicación para lo dicho por su esposa sobre la chica de ojos miel, pero no lo lograba pues una y otra vez acudían a su mente las reacciones de la chica junto a ellos dos.

—Ella finalmente no se transformó obligada por la luna. Pero es muy posible que lo haya hecho cuando llegaste a su cuarto, como animaga, en lobezna —le dijo en voz suave Angelica, intentando no alterarlo más—. Es muy lógico que el lobo en ti fuese al cuarto de ellas y no al de ellos porque tu instinto la detectaría si ella es… —Se mordió los labios al ver los ojos miel de su cuñado, mirándola suplicantes—. Si ella es hija o nieta de ustedes.

Remus sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

—Es una posibilidad, amigo, pero no estamos seguros —aclaró rápidamente James, preocupado por el estado en que lo veía—. Hemos estado haciendo conjeturas con cada detalle que dejan escapar, pero hasta que no veamos sus rostros y logremos que se sinceren no sabremos si es cierto o no.

—Yo sí quiero tener hijos contigo, mi amor —le aclaró Remus a Jennifer al ver que se había alejado levemente de él y bajado su cabeza, por su reacción—. Pero entiende que me aterra transmitirle mi maldición a un pequeño ser indefenso —le explicó con cariño. Al verla levantar su rostro y mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le sonrió con dulzura—. Si tú o esos otros investigadores consiguen algo para que nuestros hijos no padezcan mi tortura de cada mes yo seré un feliz y orgulloso padre. Y si esa chica que duerme allá arriba es nuestra hija o nieta quiere decir que eso ocurrirá —afirmó con la esperanza y el orgullo trasluciendo en su voz. Al verla sonreír le dio un beso tierno en la boca—. Es posible incluso que tenga hermanitos esperándola en casa. —le insinuó con picardía.

Aquello hizo que todos se mirasen entre sonrientes y nerviosos. No habían pensado en lo que los chicos habían dejado atrás por aquél ataque en que habían resultado quemados apareciendo en el colegio, no hasta ahora.

—La risa de Diana es idéntica a la tuya, mi amor —le dijo Sirius a su esposa con cariño—. Lo noté el domingo, cuando le hacíamos las bromas a Remus en la pequeña celebración por su cumpleaños.

—Es cierto. —ratificó Alice.

—Lo que me extraña es el tratamiento de hermanos que se dan Diana y Marte, a menos que hijos nuestros se hayan casado y ellos sean nuestros nietos. —comentó Lily pensativa mirando a los Black.

—Vamos a dormir —sugirió James—. Poco a poco sabremos más de ellos, los ayudaremos a recuperarse y conseguiremos una manera de devolverlos a su época.

Los Longbottom se fueron a su casa, pues no querían preocupar a Augusta más de lo que ya estaba.


	7. Un Día Demasiado Largo

_Resumen: Un encuentro inesperado de madrugada provoca una crisis y revelaciones. Preocupación por don del Manejo de la Energía. Evaluación de los chicos. Encuentro con Charlus Potter. Una batalla y consecuencias._

_**Un Día Demasiado Largo**_

Las dos de la mañana y no tenía sueño. Harry no estaba en su cama en ese momento. _"Debe estar de nuevo en el comedor, muy probablemente acompañado de Angela e incluso tal vez de Jessica"_. Ya no soportaba seguir dando vueltas en la cama, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Mejor bajar y unirse a sus amigos, una vez más.

—Hola Diana. Hola Marte. —los saludó Neville al entrar al comedor y verlos.

—Hola Neptuno. ¿De nuevo sin sueño? —le preguntó Harry con una leve sonrisa, luego de haberse sobresaltado al igual que su única acompañante hasta ese momento.

—Igual que ustedes —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué hacen? —les preguntó con curiosidad.

—Intentamos practicar algunos hechizos de ataque y otros de defensa con estas manzanas sin hacer destrozos. —le explicó Harry mostrándole la que tenía en su mano izquierda.

—¿Cómo les ha ido hasta ahora? —preguntó Neville con picardía.

—Yo llevo dos golpes en la cabeza y Marte tres, además de tener que reparar unos vasos. O por lo menos creemos que no hemos hecho más destrozos. —le respondió Angela, dudando si habían reparado todo lo que hubiesen dañado.

—Lamento tener que decirles que han hecho algunos más —les informó Neville con picardía, procediendo a arreglar lo que faltaba—. _Reparo. Reparo. Reparo. Reparo._

—¿Practicas con nosotros un rato? —lo invitó Harry.

—Sí. Me vendaré los ojos con la bufanda. Así estaremos los tres en igualdad de condiciones. Cuando terminemos yo hago los arreglos. —les planteó Neville.

—Yo te ayudo. —ofreció Jessica, que acababa de entrar.

—Electra, deberías estar… —empezó Harry.

—Durmiendo, igual que ustedes tres —lo interrumpió la chica de ojos miel, sonriendo al verlos bajar las cabezas—. Comencemos.

Dos horas más tarde llegó por la chimenea una persona que quería sorprender a dos habitantes de la casa, pero que al escuchar los ruidos en el comedor se aproximó con cautela y el ceño fruncido, con la varita afuera listo para atacar. No esperaba conseguirse a nadie despierto. Al oír con atención escuchó una Maldición Cruciatus y un vaso estallar al estrellarse. Entró con rapidez y decisión de ataque.

—_¡Stupefy! ¡Incarcerous! ¡Stupefy! ¡Incarcerous!_

—_¡Protego!_ —se defendió Harry.

—_¡Deflecto!_ —desviaron simultáneamente Jessica y Angela las cuerdas.

—_¡Nox Totalus!_ —apagó todas las velas Neville, quitándose rápidamente la bufanda, luego de haber esquivado el hechizo del recién llegado.

Angela y Harry se ocultaron rápidamente, mientras Jessica también se había quitado la bufanda y desplazado.

—_¡Lumos Totalus!_ —encendió todas las velas el hombre, preocupado al haber visto cuatro personajes con los rostros cubiertos en el comedor de los Potter—. Soy el auror Alastor Moody. Entreguen sus varitas —dijo en voz fuerte y clara mientras se desplazaba con cuidado—. _¡Incarcerous!_

—Espere un momento señor. _¡Deflecto!_ —se defendió Harry, desplazándose rápidamente mientras pensaba qué decirle para calmarlo y que les diese una oportunidad de explicarse sin generar problemas.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —intentó el auror petrificar a Neville pero el chico lo esquivó con agilidad.

—_¡Finite Atenuate Sonorus! ¡Alarm Sonorus!_ —se decidió Angela. Tenían que detener aquello.

Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Lily, Angelica, Jennifer, Ron, Fred, George, James, Remus y Sirius se precipitaron escaleras abajo con sus varitas en las manos, rumbo a la cocina, asustados por la alarma. Su preocupación se elevó exponencialmente al escuchar el cruce de hechizos en el comedor.

—Por favor señor Moody, espere. —intentó por tercera vez Angela, ubicada frente a Neville que sostenía a Harry.

Jessica intentaba contener con su mano la sangre en el brazo cortado del chico de pelo negro, pues no se atrevía a usar su varita para que el auror no los atacase. Los cuatro estaban agachados en el piso, en un comedor parcialmente a oscuras.

—Entréguenme sus varitas. No podrán dañar a nadie hoy. Los llevaré a Azkaban con sus amigos mortífagos.

—Espera Alastor. Ellos no son mortífagos. _¡Lumos Totalus!_

—¿De qué hablas, James? —interrogó el auror, apuntándoles a los cuatro chicos con su varita. Se asombró al ver a tres de ellos bajarlas y girarse la que estaba al frente hacia los otros tres, dándole la espalda.

—¿Puedo, señor Moody? —preguntó Jessica nerviosa al auror, señalando con su varita el brazo de Harry.

—Les he dicho que me entreguen… —empezó a responderle Alastor.

—Ellos son mis huéspedes, Alastor. Ya deja de apuntarles. —lo interrumpió enojada Lily, al ver el brazo sangrante del chico, haciéndole señas a la chica para que lo curase.

—¿Tus huéspedes? ¿Desde cuándo los Potter le dan hospedaje a mortífagos?

—¡Nosotros no somos mortífagos! —exclamó enojado Neville—. Ya se lo hemos dicho. No nos llame así.

—Cálmate Neptuno. —intentó conciliar Hermione.

—¿Ah no? Hasta donde yo sé sólo los de su calaña lanzan Maldiciones Cruciatus contra otros. ¿A quién intentaban torturar? ¿A uno de los elfos? —preguntó enojado el auror, pues rápidamente había contado que los seis habitantes de esa casa estaban a su derecha, pero también otros seis enmascarados. Retrocedió y se puso a la defensiva de todos al verlos—. ¡Quietos todos! —les ordenó con firmeza a los que acompañaban a los miembros de la O.D.F.—. Libérenlos de la Maldición Imperius y los llevaré a un juicio justo. —les aseguró. Frunció el ceño al ver aparecer a los cuatro elfos aparentemente intactos._ "¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?"_

—¿Maldición Imperdonable? ¿De qué habla Alastor? —preguntó Remus asustado.

—Nos consiguió practicando el esquivar maldiciones —se explicó Harry con voz débil—. La usamos porque con esa no funcionan los escudos y es obligatorio esquivarla.

—¡¿Están locos?! —exclamó Hermione con tono de regañina—. Diana y tú no pueden ver. Pudieron hacerse daño.

—Estábamos rematando el entrenamiento. No nos alcanzábamos con hechizos desde… —intentó Angela en voz suave.

—ESO NO ES EXCUSA —explotó Ginny gritándoles—. Les dije que no practicasen si no estábamos todos. Te dije claramente que no los secundaras en sus locuras, Neptuno. A ti también, Electra. —los regañó muy enojada.

—Venus, por favor. —le pidió Harry en voz pausada, levantando su brazo herido en dirección a la voz de la menuda pelirroja.

—¡Alto ahí! —le ordenó Alastor a Ginny al verla moverse.

—_¡Incarcerous!_ —le lanzaron simultáneamente Luna, Hermione, Ron, Fred y George, atándolo finalmente las cuerdas de la castaña, preocupados por la debilidad en la voz de Harry.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿Se volvieron locos? —preguntó asustada Lily.

Jennifer se precipitó hacia Harry al igual que Ginny, preocupada por el sangrado intenso en el brazo izquierdo del chico.

—_¡Sangrate Stop!_ —lo detuvo Jessica, apenas vio atado al auror.

—_¡Episkey!_ —curó Jennifer el tejido dañado luego de quitarle la venda rápidamente.

—_¡Férula!_ —entablilló Ginny el brazo y hombro izquierdo de Neville, después de examinarlo al oírlo quejarse cuando se abalanzaron sobre él para levantar a Harry y curarlo.

—Gracias Electra. Gracias Jennifer. —musitó Harry, sintiéndose débil y mareado.

—Gracias Venus. —susurró Neville.

Angela se había levantado y estaba de pie al lado de ellos. Intentaba regularizar su respiración y controlar con su don el dolor en su antebrazo derecho, en la quemadura que aún no sanaba y se había lastimado contra una silla esquivando al auror mayor. Se lo acariciaba con la mano izquierda, con la que sostenía su varita pues la derecha aún no la podía usar.

—¿Cómo terminaste con ese corte tan profundo? —le preguntó Ginny preocupada a su novio.

—Cayó sobre aquél vaso partido esquivando un hechizo del señor Moody. —le respondió Neville.

Al oírlo Jennifer examinó con cuidado la herida. Desapareció con un hechizo los restos de vidrio y detuvo el nuevo sangrado para finalmente vendar el brazo del chico, sin atender las otras lastimaduras porque sabía que no era el momento.

Angelica, James, Sirius y Remus los miraban con desconfianza, apuntándoles con sus varitas, intentando entender aquél desastre.

—_¡Finite!_ —soltó Hermione al no tan viejo auror—. ¿Está usted bien, señor Moody? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Sí. —le respondió intrigado.

—Gea, Urano, Diana, no se muevan, hay muchos vidrios en el piso —les avisó Luna a los tres que no podían ver y no tenían a alguien a su lado que pudiese advertirles—. _Reparo. Reparo. Reparo_… —comenzó a arreglar todos los desastres en el comedor, uniéndosele Jessica, Neville y Fred mientras Harry era levantado por George y sentado en una silla—. Camino despejado, chicos. —les avisó Luna, llevando entre ella y Fred a Hermione y Ron hasta unas sillas volcadas que acomodaron.

George llevó con mucho cuidado a su novia a otra silla, preocupado por la forma en que se acariciaba el brazo derecho y su respiración agitada.

Jessica y Neville se sentaron también, mirándose de reojo. Se sentía culpables por lo dicho por Ginny antes. Pensaban que tenía razón en que no debían haber secundado a Angela y Harry en esa propuesta, visto como los estaban mirando los papás de Harry y los de ellas dos, a excepción de Jennifer.

—Pongamos las varitas en la mesa, chicos, para que hablemos con calma. —sugirió Harry que se sentía un poco mejor y se imaginaba la expresión desconfiada del auror mayor, sus padres y sus tíos.

Sus nueve compañeros hicieron lo sugerido por su líder, al igual que él.

—_¡Accio Varitas!_ —las convocó rápidamente Moody, mirándolos intrigado al notar que no intentaban oponerse.

—¿Desde qué hora están aquí, chicos? —les preguntó Jennifer, preocupada por los comentarios anteriores de Angela y Harry.

—Cuando yo bajé eran las dos de la mañana. —le respondió Neville.

—Diana y yo teníamos casi una hora aquí cuando él llegó. —completó Harry.

—Yo llegué tras Neptuno. —aclaró Jessica.

—¿De nuevo con problemas para dormir? —los interrogó Hermione.

—Sí. —confirmaron en voz baja los cuatro, esperando la regañina que no tardó en llegar.

—Habíamos quedado en que me despertarían para que los ayudase a dormir y no practicarían de nuevo de madrugada. —les espetó enojada Ginny.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Lily.

—Lo han hecho los cuatro todas las noches, desde hace veinte días aproximadamente. —le respondió con sinceridad Luna, haciendo caso omiso de las negativas con la cabeza de su novio y sus tres amigos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó furiosa Lily—. Eso no fue lo que respondieron a la pregunta de Angelica el domingo en la madrugada que los conseguimos aquí. —les reclamó.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Harry.

—¿Me pueden explicar quiénes son, por qué ocultan sus rostros, desde cuándo y por qué están aquí? —preguntó Moody.

Los había dejado seguir hasta allí, conteniéndose de preguntar mientras evaluaba las reacciones de los seis integrantes de la O.D.F. para saber si estaban bajo el efecto de la Maldición Imperius. Pero la reacción de Lily Potter había sido "demasiado normal" en ella, lo que aparentemente descartaba esa posibilidad. Además ahora sabía con certeza que lo que había tomado inicialmente por máscaras eran en realidad vendajes, los cuales en el caso de cuatro de ellos les cubrían incluso los ojos, mientras tres de ellos si llevaban pasamontañas.

—Somos diez amigos que estamos siendo ayudados por los Potter, los Black y los Lupin mientras nos recuperamos —le respondió con amabilidad Hermione—. No recordamos nuestros nombres ni la mayor parte de nuestro pasado, sólo tenemos recuerdos confusos. Aparecimos hace un mes en la oficina del director de Hogwarts siete de nosotros, quemados en nuestros rostros y manos.

»Nuestros tres compañeros aparecieron minutos después en la enfermería del colegio, en condiciones similares —Alastor enarcó las cejas pensando que era la peor mentira que había oído, pues eso era imposible—. El profesor Dumbledore nos trajo aquí para que ellos nos ayudasen mientras nos recuperamos y recordamos algo más. Jennifer, por favor quítame los vendajes para que él pueda verme el rostro, los brazos y las manos.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron asombrados los otros nueve chicos y las tres parejas presentes, de las cuatro que los habían estado ayudando hasta ese día, asombrados por su petición.

—Venus y Electra no pueden hacerlo porque no tienen sus varitas y sólo si él ve mis quemaduras sabrá que es por esa razón que tenemos cubiertos nuestros rostros por vendajes y no por otros motivos.

—Pero hasta ahora se habían negado a que nosotros ocho viésemos sus rostros, especialmente tú. Incluso les borraron a Madam Pomfrey y al profesor Dumbledore el recuerdo de sus rostros después que los curaron. —comentó Sirius extrañado de la decisión de la castaña, sin pensar en que su jefe estaba allí.

—¿Le borraron recuerdos a Albus? —preguntó Alastor asombrado, apuntándoles con su varita pensando de nuevo en desmayarlos y llevarlos a Azkaban.

—Yo lo hice, señor Moody —se decidió Angela por el error cometido por su papá—. Estábamos y estamos muy asustados porque no sabemos quién nos lastimó de una manera tan seria. Confiamos en ellos dos, como confiamos en las ocho personas que nos han ayudado hasta ahora y en usted. Pero no recordamos nuestro pasado ni el ataque en el que salimos quemados, por lo que nos da mucho miedo que vean nuestros rostros, indaguen sobre nuestra identidad y nos pongan en la mira de quien nos haya hecho esto.

»Preferiríamos recordar antes lo que ocurrió. Fue más fácil borrárselos a Madam Pomfrey que al profesor Dumbledore, con quien lo logré sólo porque él no se esperaba algo así y me estaba intentando tranquilizar en ese momento. No le sé decir con quién o cómo aprendí a hacerlo porque no lo he podido recordar.

Para los otros quince habitantes de esa casa fue evidente que la chica se había decidido a hablar para evitar que riñesen a Sirius por haber dicho aquello. Su novio y sus amigos suspiraron comprensivos, mientras los Potter, los Lupin y los Black tragaron saliva mirándola asustados. La rapidez de su reacción afianzaba su teoría sobre ella y los Black.

—¿Por qué Sirius dijo que hasta ahora se habían negado a que ellos "ocho" viesen sus rostros? ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? —preguntó Moody intrigado, después de haber visto las reacciones de todos ante lo dicho por la chica, intentando entender algo que cada vez parecía complicarse más.

—Alice y Frank son las otras dos únicas personas, aparte de nosotros seis y Albus, que saben que estos diez chicos están en mi casa —le respondió James a su jefe, mirando a los chicos confundido, sin saber qué pensar de ellos después que hubiesen aceptado que estaban practicando con una Maldición Imperdonable—. Albus terminó de borrarle los recuerdos sobre ellos a Madam Pomfrey para evitar problemas.

Siete rostros vendados y tres con pasamontañas se giraron boquiabiertos en dirección a James al escuchar aquello, aunque cuatro de ellos no podían ver, sorprendidos al oír lo hecho por el director de lo cual se estaban enterando. James suspiró al ver la reacción de los chicos y se sacudió el cabello en un gesto nervioso. Miró a Lily y luego a sus amigos. Los seis asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa junto a los chicos.

Alastor se sentía cada vez más confundido con las actitudes y reacciones de los dieciséis.

—Supongo que no hay problema entonces en que llame a Albus, Alice y Frank para que vengan. —dijo muy serio. Veía muy positivo el tener dos excelentes aurores y el mejor mago que existía a su lado, en caso que aquellos diez desconocidos estuviesen controlando a los seis miembros de La Orden del Fénix.

—Por favor hágalo, señor Moody, así usted estará más tranquilo —le respondió Hermione decidida a ganarse la confianza del auror—. ¿Podrías quitarme los vendajes cuando ellos lleguen, Jennifer?

Alastor la miró enarcando las cejas, sacudió la cabeza y convocó a su vieja elfina. Le ordenó que les dijese a Alice y Frank Longbottom que se presentasen en el comedor de la casa de los Potter lo antes posible, sin hablar con nadie al respecto, que luego se presentase en la dirección del colegio y le dijese a su amigo que él necesitaba que se presentase allí tan pronto le fuese posible.

—Dotty, ¿podrías por favor darme un vaso de jugo de calabaza? —le pidió Angela con cariño. Se sentía mareada y débil por la tensión nerviosa tan fuerte luego de las horas que habían estado entrenando, además de haber tenido que usar su don con mucha intensidad para aplacar el dolor en su brazo y eso aún la debilitaba.

—¿Podrías darme otro a mí? —pidió Harry que también se sentía mal, debilitado por la tensión nerviosa luego de un entrenamiento intenso y la hemorragia que había sufrido.

Jennifer los evaluó rápidamente con su varita y palideció. Jessica y Ginny la miraron asustadas. George denegó levemente, no queriendo aceptar que de nuevo los dos estuviesen mal.

—_¡Accio maletín medimagia!_ —convocó la gemela luego de levantarse y abrir la puerta, sin prestar atención a las cejas enarcadas de Alastor Moody.

—¿Señora Jennifer? —preguntó la elfina sin saber qué hacer, mirando asustada al jefe de quien consideraba su amo.

—Traigan jugo de calabaza para todos. —les ordenó la estudiante de medimagia a los elfos, los cuales asintieron y se movieron a hacer lo que pedía.

Cuando estaban sirviendo les pidió por señas los vasos de los dos chicos de pelo negro para echarle poción revitalizante a sus jugos. Les ordenó por señas a los seis que podían ver que guardasen silencio, señalándoles a los otros dos chicos que tampoco podían ver, ante lo cual asintieron.

Alastor vio todo aquello intrigado. Luego se inquietó al ver las manos de los dos chicos temblorosas al intentar tomar los vasos con jugo, teniendo que ser ayudados por otros dos.

Ginny y George se apresuraron a ayudar a Harry y Angela con un nudo en la garganta y muy preocupados por ellos, mientras Jessica y Neville denegaban cabizbajos. Ellos también se sentían agotados física y anímicamente, pero no estaban tan mal como sus dos amigos.

Alice y Frank llegaron por la red flú a la sala con sus varitas en la mano y se desplazaron rápidamente al comedor. Miraron a los dieciséis que estaban sentados en la mesa y a Moody de pie apuntándoles con su varita con los ojos muy abiertos, paralizados, sin entender.

—Alastor consiguió a algunos de los chicos en el comedor practicando, ya que llegó de incógnito hace casi media hora a mi casa. —les explicó enojada Lily, preocupada por los diez chicos. La expresión del rostro de Jennifer cuando evaluó con la varita a los dos chicos de pelo negro y el que luego les diese poción revitalizante no eran buenas noticias.

Los esposos se miraron de reojo y tragaron saliva. El problema era serio.

—Sus seis amigos podrían estar siendo controlados por la Maldición Imperius. Mantengan sus varitas firmes apuntándoles a todos y ubíquense en esos dos puntos. —les ordenó Moody, señalándoles con la cabeza otros dos puntos del comedor.

Vio como James, Jennifer y Remus evitaban que Lily, Angelica y Sirius se parasen varitas en mano a enfrentársele, mientras los siete chicos con vendas en la cabeza y brazos denegaban levemente y los otros tres lo miraban con evidente enojo. Se convencía cada vez más que no estaban siendo controlados los seis miembros de la O.D.F., que reaccionaron muy normal para el carácter de cada uno de ellos. Pero eso implicaba que algo de verdad había en aquella historia absurda que le había dicho una de los extraños.

En ese momento entró el director del colegio al comedor, mirándolos a todos interrogante.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Alastor?

—Eso es lo que intento averiguar, Albus.

—¿Podrías quitarme ahora los vendajes, Jennifer? —le pidió Hermione, que ya no estaba tan segura como la primera vez que lo planteó pero sabía que era imposible dar marcha atrás.

Alice y Frank la miraron asombrados, sin entender. El director del colegio abrió mucho los ojos al oír aquello. Interrogó mentalmente a Angelica, frunciendo el ceño al recibir la respuesta mental furiosa de ella.

Jennifer percibió la duda en el tono de voz de la chica pero, al igual que ella, sabía que ahora debía hacerlo con el desconfiado Alastor Moody muy atento a ellos. Suspiró.

—Sólo los ojos, los brazos y las manos en los siete que aún están quemados —ordenó con voz firme el director—. Cámbiales los vendajes por unos nuevos y revisa el brazo de Diana en mi presencia. Quiero ver cómo va evolucionando. —terminó en un tono más amable.

Jennifer le sonrió agradecida, pues no le gustaba el nerviosismo que tenían los chicos. Se paró junto a la castaña y le quitó con cuidado los vendajes. Luego retiró con cuidado el ungüento naranja para las quemaduras y le colocó nuevo. Le pidió que abriese los ojos y le echó una gota en cada ojo de una poción traslúcida. Le preguntó por su visión, como venía haciendo desde dos días atrás, sonriendo al oírla describirla como "ver a través de neblina ligera, no tan espesa como antes". Su sonrisa se amplió al oír el suspiro de alivio de los otros tres chicos que no podían ver, echándole dos gotas de la poción azul en cada ojo y volviéndola a vendar.

Alastor Moody, un auror muy bueno pero muy desconfiado que había visto tantas cosas desde que se había graduado en la Academia, tragó saliva al ver las quemaduras de la chica tan joven. Detalló que tenía marcas de ampollas y la piel muy lastimada en los brazos, manos y el contorno de los párpados. Eso le confirmaba lo que había creído ver en el brazo cortado del otro chico mientras Jennifer lo vendaba. _"Además esos ojos castaños con tan poco brillo…"_. Bajó su varita, sacó las de los diez chicos, se las entregó a Albus y se sentó.

—No entiendo nada. Lo que dijeron de aparecer así en Hogwarts no tiene sentido. Tampoco que los consiguiese a ellos cuatro lanzándose Maldiciones Imperdonables y que luego digan que estaban practicando. Ni que esta joven diga que te borró el recuerdo de sus rostros. ¿Qué pasa aquí, Albus? —preguntó Alastor sintiéndose muy confundido.

—¿Maldiciones Imperdonables? —preguntaron a coro los tres últimos en llegar.

—Estábamos practicando esquivar maldiciones, pero a veces instintivamente nos protegíamos con escudos. —se decidió a explicarse Harry lo mejor posible.

Después de tomarse aquél jugo de sabor raro se sentía mucho mejor, comprendiendo que Jennifer le había dado alguna poción en él. Eso se lo había agradecido con una sonrisa en la dirección de su voz y un asentimiento minutos antes, cuando terminó de tomárselo y se recuperó.

—Contra la Maldición Cruciatus no hay escudo que funcione hasta donde sabemos. Es obligatorio esquivarla. Por eso Diana, Electra, Neptuno y yo, de común acuerdo, decidimos practicar unos quince minutos con ella para finalizar. Después Electra y Neptuno se quitarían las bufandas que se habían puesto sobre sus ojos, para estar en igualdad de condiciones, y arreglarían los destrozos. Diana y yo los ayudaríamos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades. Luego subiríamos los cuatro a los cuartos. Pero el señor Moody nos consiguió en medio de la práctica, creyó encontrarse con mortífagos y se generó esta situación.

El director del colegio frunció el ceño y denegó, mientras las cuatro parejas que habían estado al pendiente de los diez chicos rodaron los ojos al oír aquello. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Fred y George gruñeron con enojo, pensando que se habían excedido demasiado.

Alastor miró asombrado al chico que había hablado, deteniéndose por primera vez a pensar que su voz era idéntica a la de James además de su actitud al hablar.

—Estaban lanzando repetidamente una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables y tenían sus rostros cubiertos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? —gruñó el auror al oír lo último.

—¿Te atacaron en algún momento, Alastor? —preguntó en voz pausada el director.

—Ellos cuatro se limitaron a defenderse —respondió el auror luego de casi diez minutos de analizar con cuidado todo lo ocurrido desde que había entrado en ese comedor—. Estos cuatro jóvenes me intentaron atar con cuerdas —siguió señalando a Hermione, Luna, Fred y Ron— para que lo atendiesen a él de una herida —señaló a Harry—. La joven castaña lo logró y me desató luego. Cuando ya estaban los diez sentados colocaron sus varitas sobre la mesa por indicación de él, permitiendo que yo las convocase sin oponerse. Luego la joven me dio una explicación extraña y le pidió a la joven Lupin que le retirase los vendajes. —finalizó señalando a Hermione.

Dumbledore miró pensativo a quien se hacía llamar Gea. Comprendió que debía conocer la forma de ser de Alastor Moody para haber pedido aquello, pues era la única forma que su amigo les creyese un poco. _"Además ella es la única que no reconocerían los presentes como familiar de alguno de ellos o de los Prewett. Ha sido muy lista para resolver la emergencia"_. Suspiró. _"Con lo ocurrido estoy seguro que los chicos no se quedarán más aquí"_.

—¿Podrían por favor prepararnos el desayuno y llevarlo a la Sala de Reuniones? —les pidió a los cuatro elfos, que asintieron de inmediato comprendiendo que se refería al sitio en el que celebraban las reuniones de la O.D.F.—. Vamos todos allí. Tenemos mucho que hablar. Jennifer podrá también terminar de examinar y atender las lastimaduras de los otros chicos. —les dijo a los otros con firmeza, viendo a los diez chicos bajar la cabeza y a sus ocho ex alumnos asentir preocupados, pues habían pensado igual que el director que los chicos se irían tan pronto les fuese posible.

Alastor vio intrigado las reacciones de todos. Detalló la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo y frunció el ceño. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del comedor, girándose al oír que Albus le entregaba las diez varitas a la chica menuda para que se las diese a sus amigos y salía tras él. Denegó y caminó junto a su amigo que iba abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Jennifer miró con tristeza a los chicos, pues escuchó cuando Harry les ordenaba guardar sus varitas y no usarlas hasta que hablasen de lo ocurrido, mientras veía a George pedirle a Dotty que le buscase un vaso de poción para los pulmones en su mesita de noche. Acercándose a su padre le preguntó sobre el vendaje de los otros chicos y asintió en aceptación cuando él le dijo que esperasen hasta después de hablar y desayunar.

El director del colegio le contó a Alastor Moody, frente a todos, las verdades que consideró prudente revelar sobre los diez chicos. Mantuvo sin embargo la versión de Frank sobre el día del ataque de los mortífagos novatos: Jennifer Lupin había pedido ayuda a sus dos amigos aurores al ser atacada mientras recogía algunas plantas para una poción. Le dijo a su amigo que era para el problema pulmonar de la chica de pelo negro, pero habían tenido que decir que era sólo investigación para no delatar la existencia de los chicos. En ese momento le señaló el vaso vacío que sostenía George en su mano. También mantuvo la versión de los chicos sobre lo ocurrido el día que Angela resultó severamente lastimada en el brazo.

Los elfos entraron en silencio con el desayuno y las pociones para los siete chicos que aún estaban en tratamiento.

Los diez se limitaban a responder con monosílabos a las preguntas del auror. Comieron con pocas ganas, ayudados los cuatro que no podían ver por las Protectoras. Las cuatro amigas se preocupaban más a cada minuto a medida que veían sus reacciones y su evidente depresión.

—Ya respondimos todas tus preguntas, Alastor. Ahora yo quiero saber: ¿Qué hacías llegando a las cuatro de la madrugada a mi casa sin avisar? —preguntó enojada Lily, luego que todos terminasen de comer y el director de hablar.

—Vine por el entrenamiento de Black y Lupin en estar alerta perm…

—¡¿Qué?! —estalló Angelica furiosa, poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

—¡Eso es el colmo! —explotó Remus también.

Ocho de los chicos, Jennifer y Lily, contuvieron la respiración al oírlos, reteniendo instintivamente Angela a su mamá por su brazo derecho y Harry a su tío por el izquierdo. Angelica y Remus se giraron a mirarlos asombrados, preocupándose al verlos respirar muy agitados.

Albus, que se había levantado rápidamente para frenar el enfrentamiento, se paralizó ante la reacción de los chicos que confirmaba sus sospechas sobre ellos. Esa no era la reacción de nietos o biznietos, sino de parientes más cercanos.

Sirius, que había sujetado a su esposa por el otro brazo, tragó saliva ante la reacción de la chica, mientras a James le ocurría igual al ver que no sólo él había intentado contener al más calmado de sus amigos extendiendo su brazo frente a Jennifer.

—Calma, Diana. No debes agitarte. —le indicó con voz dulce Angelica, enfriada su rabia bruscamente, llevando la cabeza de la chica hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo maternal al soltarla Sirius.

Se mordió los labios al sentirla temblar, percibiendo el esfuerzo que hacía la chica para calmarse. Soltó el abrazo al sentir que la chica se separaba levemente de ella con su respiración ya regular, sonriendo al oírla susurrarle:

—Gracias. Ya estoy bien.

Se sentó de nuevo al lado de la chica y su esposo.

—Tranquilo, Marte. Ya estoy calmado. —le aseguró Remus a Harry en el tono que usaba para tranquilizar a los demás, sentándose al lado del chico.

Harry lo soltó e hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse con lo aprendido con Angela y Mithrandir. Se estremeció, sin poder evitarlo, al ofrecerle Lily un vaso de agua fría con un poco de poción tranquilizante. Denegó levemente, murmurando en cuanto logró regularizar su respiración:

—Estoy bien.

James se sentó de nuevo, lanzándole miradas nerviosas al chico, pensativo al igual que Lily, Jennifer y Remus.

Alastor observó todo con mucho detenimiento, interrogando en silencio a su amigo con la mirada. Pero Albus estaba absorto mirando a los otros dieciocho presentes en la habitación, con su mente trabajando rápidamente para buscar la manera de retener a los chicos hasta que se recuperasen usando lo visto.

Moody volvió a mirar hacia los chicos que habían retenido a sus alumnos y comprendió que lo hecho por ellos era lo que tenía a Albus así, seguramente pensando como usar aquello para evitar que huyesen por lo ocurrido. Según le habían dicho ya lo habían intentado recién llegados. A él aún no le gustaba el que su historia tuviese tantos "huecos", pero ya él investigaría aquello por sus propios medios.

—No sé de qué se sorprenden. Les dije que debían estar "Alerta Permanente", que no tienen horario y que cada vez que yo pudiese hacer espacio para entrenar con ustedes lo haríamos. —les recordó a sus dos pupilos.

—¿Pretendías acaso atacarnos en nuestros cuartos mientras dormíamos? —preguntó en voz helada Angelica, sin hacer caso de las negativas de su padre—. Tenemos pareja.

—Sirius es auror y Jennifer está estudiando para medimaga. Saben que deben estar listos para un llamado a cualquier hora. Iba a tomarles el tiempo en bajar a planta baja y defenderse de mis ataques hasta inmovilizarme desde que sonase una alarma en la habitación de cada uno de ustedes, pero oí el ruido en el comedor y ya sabemos lo ocurrido. Hicieron todos ustedes muy buen tiempo desde que disparó la alarma la joven… ¿Diana? —preguntó, continuando al verla asentir—. Aunque he de decir que me han decepcionado mucho ustedes cinco. —dijo señalando a Lily, Angelica, James, Sirius y Remus.

Los aludidos se pusieron en pie, furiosos y desconcertados, conteniéndose por las señas del director para que lo escuchasen y por las reacciones de dos de los chicos minutos antes.

—Han sido más rápidos de reacciones Jennifer y estos diez jovencitos. Tal vez me apresuré al considerar que ya estaban listos. Regresaré a final de tarde a realizar una práctica intensiva con cada uno de ustedes. Jennifer, jóvenes, los felicito sinceramente.

»Sin embargo como auror he de decirles a los cuatro que estaban en el comedor que esa maldición está prohibida. No se puede usar ni siquiera para practicar. La ley dice que cualquiera que use cualquiera de las tres imperdonables irá a Azkaban, a menos que esté autorizado a hacerlo como lo están los aurores actualmente por la guerra. Aunque Albus no está de acuerdo con eso. Pero ése no es su caso.

—Ninguno de nosotros las volverá a usar, señor Moody. —le aseguró solemnemente Harry.

—En cuanto a su situación al haber sido descubiertos por mí les diré tres cosas: Primero, su historia tiene muchas cosas extrañas que comprenderán la hacen difícil de creer, pero nadie se enterará por mí de su estancia aquí mientras permanezcan con ellos y no hagan nada por perjudicar a ninguno de los presentes. Porque si se van de aquí o lastiman a alguno de ellos los cazaré y encerraré en las peores celdas de Azkaban.

Albus Dumbledore contuvo con dificultad una sonrisa, pero sus ojos brillaron con alegría al oír aquello. Los ocho que habían estado cuidando de los chicos sentían una mezcla de enojo y agradecimiento con el auror. Enojo porque los hubiese amenazado de esa manera, pero agradecimiento porque los ayudaba a retenerlos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustada Hermione—. Pero nosotros no debemos quedarnos con ellos. Les estamos generando muchos problemas.

—Por lo que ha dicho Albus, ellos no sólo no se han quejado sino que les han pedido que se queden al menos hasta que se recuperen. Aunque yo soy de la opinión que han de quedarse hasta que recuerden quiénes son o lo averigüemos y podamos llevarlos con sus familias. Estamos en guerra y cuatro de ustedes son menores de edad.

—Pero nos arriesgamos a que más personas se enteren de nosotros por accidente y… —intentó refutarle la castaña.

—Lo que ocurrió hoy no habría sucedido si hubiesen estado en sus cuartos durmiendo, como se suponía deberían estar haciendo para recuperarse —la interrumpió Alastor. Sonrió al ver bajar la cabeza a los cuatro chicos que había conseguido en el comedor, los otros cuatro chicos que podían ver mirarlos enojados y denegar, los otros dos que no podían hacerlo cruzándose de brazos, soltándose rápidamente y emitiendo leves quejidos—. Segundo, los quiero evaluar en sus movimientos defensivos y ofensivos en cuanto la joven Jennifer diga que están en condiciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron a coro dieciocho personas, mientras el director fruncía el ceño indeciso sobre si aquello sería o no buena idea.

—Como les he dicho su desenvolvimiento defensivo es muy bueno, demasiado para ser tan jóvenes considerando que ocho de ustedes deberían estar en el colegio. Generalmente hay algunos movimientos base que se transmiten de maestros a aprendices. Eso me dará una idea de quién les enseñó —Al verlos removerse nerviosos sonrió malévolamente—. Si es cierto que no recuerdan quiénes son les puedo ayudar a averiguarlo sin hacer preguntas que los ponga en peligro.

Se detuvo esperando oír la protesta, viendo con suficiencia que no lograban armar una excusa para evadirse aunque era evidente que lo intentaban pues abrían y cerraban sus bocas.

—Tercero, quiero ver los rostros de los diez antes de irme.

—Pero nosotros no podemos permitir que… —intentó Harry.

—Si es por eso de "venir del futuro" y ser familiar de uno de nosotros, conmigo no hay ese problema puesto que no tengo hijos ni sobrinos. Así que no existe esa posibilidad —lo interrumpió Alastor—. Y no he dicho que más nadie los verá. Me quedaré a solas con ustedes y las jóvenes… ¿Venus? —continuó al verla asentir, mirándolo asustada— y… ¿Electra? —sonrió al verla asentir con sus ojos muy abiertos— les retirarán los vendajes. Eso me permitirá saber quiénes son sin necesidad de ponerlos en peligro, pues conozco casi todas las familias de magos por mi trabajo, o descartar al menos quiénes no son. A menos que su historia no sea cierta no veo el problema.

Dumbledore se iba a oponer a aquello cuando escuchó algo que lo paralizó.

—El problema, señor Moody, es que si somos familiares de ellos lo más lógico es que lo conozcamos a usted también —le respondió en tono serio Angela, decidida a controlar la situación de una u otra manera—. El profesor Dumbledore en algún momento de su vida le explicará a Gea los peligros de moverse en un tiempo diferente al propio, alterando los acontecimientos hasta producir la propia muerte o la de personas que se aprecian, o evitando que ocurran, modificando los hechos hasta hacer un daño grave.

Hermione se petrificó al oírla. _"La forma en que ha hablado Angela, esa calma… Si la conozco bien trama algo"_.

Albus Dumbledore se quedó mirando a la chica de pelo negro fijamente. Conocía esa resolución y forma de hablar en dos personas: Aragorn y Angelica cuando tramaban algo para resolver situaciones protegiendo a los demás poniéndose ellos en problemas. Eso no le gustaba nada.

Angelica miraba tensa a la chica a su lado, intentando adivinar qué podría estar tramando. De no ser por la promesa que le habían hecho usaría su don de Percibir e Influir Pensamientos para averiguarlo.

—No podemos saber el daño que causaríamos porque no tenemos recuerdos claros —la apoyó George abrazándola con cariño, con miedo por el tono que había usado—. Es por eso que a pesar de estar ya curados Electra, Mercurio y yo, confiando además en el profesor Dumbledore, los Potter, los Lupin, los Black y los Longbottom, no les hemos permitido el ver nuestros rostros.

—Y si insiste usted en ello tendrá que empezar su cacería de inmediato, señor Moody, porque ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí. —dijo con mucha firmeza Harry poniéndose en pie, siendo seguido de sus nueve compañeros, todos sacando con agilidad las varitas de sus cinturones.

—Eso no ocurrirá porque ustedes se van a sentar, van a guardar sus varitas y permitir que Jennifer los cure como venía haciendo hasta ahora —ordenó Albus Dumbledore con voz firme, despidiendo el aura de poder que tanto impresionaba a amigos y enemigos—. Alastor Moody solamente verá lo que hemos visto los otros nueve que hemos cuidado de ustedes hasta ahora: sus ojos, brazos y manos, nada más.

Los diez chicos tragaron saliva, bajaron las cabezas y guardaron las varitas.

Alastor miró a su amigo asombrado, comprendiendo un segundo después que él sí sabía quiénes eran los chicos. Pensó en las reacciones de su amigo, el que los hubiese llevado allí y lo que le había contado de los chicos, empezando a atar cabos. Pero necesitaba más datos para estar seguro.

—Muy bien. Pero las dos primeras condiciones se cumplirán —afirmó muy serio, frunciendo el ceño al ver a las hijas de Albus, los esposos, los Potter y los Longbottom mirarlo denegando.

—Se quedarán aquí hasta que estén totalmente restablecidos y, de ser posible, hasta que los podamos devolver junto a sus familias —señaló con calma y firmeza el director—. En cuanto a la práctica para evaluarlos que propone Alastor, se hará cuando Jennifer lo considere adecuado y en mi presencia.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Harry.

—Pero Marte… —intentó oponerse Hermione.

—Tenemos un acuerdo, Gea. —la interrumpió enojado George, que estaba cansado de la presión que les metía Hermione a su novia, su cuñada, el castaño y el pelinegro.

—Que ya es hora que empieces a cumplir. —completó en el mismo tono Fred, con su novia aferrada a él.

La castaña bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio. Comprendió que los gemelos estaban al límite por sus novias, después de la crisis tan severa de Angela. Además sentía sobre sí la intensa mirada azul del director.

—Por favor, Gea. Entiende que aún no estamos bien y lo que ha pedido el señor Moody está dentro de los límites razonables. —le dijo Harry con voz cariñosa y convincente.

—Está bien. —aceptó la castaña al sentir la caricia de su novio en su brazo izquierdo y recordar que Angela aún estaba mal del derecho, teniendo que usar el que su novio le había acariciado para todo.

Jennifer se sentó al lado derecho de Diana, luego de levantarse George.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Angela con tono dulce.

—Sí. Sólo un poco tensa por lo ocurrido y cansada por esquivar al señor Moody luego de la práctica que hicimos. Gracias por preguntar. —le respondió su sobrina con una suave sonrisa y tanta sinceridad como le era posible.

Jennifer denegó al oírla. Miró al novio de la chica, que con sus ojos azules le suplicaba no la regañase, y le sonrió suavemente para tranquilizarlo. Le quitó con su varita los vendajes de los brazos y el ungüento naranja y le colocó nuevo, colocándole de nuevo las vendas pero dejando el antebrazo derecho sin curar para hacerlo al final, preocupada por su aspecto. Le quitó el vendaje de los ojos, le cambió el ungüento alrededor y le pidió que abriese los párpados para echarle las gotas. Se paralizó al ver aquellos ojos grises tan idénticos a los de su cuñado.

Sirius se había arrodillado frente a la chica, mirándola de cerca por primera vez pues ellos nunca se acercaban tanto cuando Jennifer los curaba para no presionarlos. Estaba detallando sus rasgos y ahora sus ojos, intentando imaginar de la forma del vendaje el contorno de su rostro.

Jennifer le echó a la chica las gotas traslúcidas y le preguntó por su visión. Por toda respuesta la vio mover la mano izquierda al frente y acariciar el cabello de Sirius.

—Quisiera poder ver el color de tus ojos. Dicen que son iguales a los míos pero apenas distingo un poco —dijo Angela en voz muy baja con cariño. Luego se giró hacia Angelica—. No sé si soy familiar o no de ustedes, pero me gustaría ser una buena amiga —siguió y le acomodó un mechón tras la oreja, el mismo que siempre le acomodaba George a ella. Luego se giró a mirar a Jennifer—. Gracias por cuidarnos y confiar en nosotros aunque todo sea tan extraño. Eres alguien muy dulce y perseverante. —Luego giró la cabeza hacia arriba para que le echase las otras gotas.

George los miró con un nudo en la garganta, rogando que sólo ellos hubiesen oído aquello. Sospechaba que su novia tramaba algo.

Jennifer tomó varias respiraciones profundas para recuperar su temple y pulso después de aquello, echándole las gotas de la poción azul y vendándole los ojos. Luego le examinó con detenimiento el brazo.

—¿Te lo golpeaste? —le preguntó por como le veía la herida, preocupada.

—Sí. Cuando esquivábamos al señor Moody. —le respondió Angela en un tono de voz normal.

—Debiste decirnos de inmediato a Venus, a Electra o a mí. —la regañó Jennifer.

—Lo siento. Me dolía mucho y me enfoqué en controlar el dolor. —se disculpó Angela con sinceridad.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó Sirius preocupado por como le veía el brazo—. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Enfoco toda mi atención en el lugar que me duele y me hago a la idea que algo así como humo blanco envuelve ese sitio, llenándolo, sacando de allí algo así como humo gris —le respondió la hija, explicándole lo que hacía con la mayor sinceridad posible sin poderle hablar de su don del Manejo de la Energía—. No sé lo que significa, quién me lo enseñó o por qué funciona, pero me ayuda a disminuir el dolor hasta niveles soportables.

»El problema es que me debilita como si hubiese corrido mucho. Por eso le pedí el otro día a Remus que me comprase chocolate además de los libros. No sé en que forma me podría alguien ayudar pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento. —finalizó dedicándole a su padre una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual terminó de hacer palidecer al animago que le parecía verse en un espejo femenino.

A Sirius le pareció que podía verla a través de aquellas vendas.

Angelica entendió de la explicación de la chica lo que hacía, mirándola con comprensión y preocupación. Decidió que tenía que buscar la manera de hablar con ella a solas sobre aquello.

Jennifer miró interrogante a la chica y luego a su hermana, bajando de nuevo la mirada hacia el brazo. Empezó a curárselo con mucho cuidado para evitar lastimárselo. Suspiró al aplicarle mediante su varita el ungüento negro sabiendo que le dolería como el primer día, lo cual últimamente ya no ocurría. Luego le colocó poción desinflamante en los alrededores de la herida reabierta por el golpe.

—Es una lástima que esto ocurriese. Iba sanando muy bien. Ahora te tomará unos días más recuperar la movilidad con esa mano. —comentó con tono triste al terminar.

Angela asintió mordiéndose los labios mientras lograba poner de nuevo bajo control el dolor en la zona, poniendo además en marcha lo que había decidido.

Moody había visto todo atentamente, sintiéndose terriblemente mal al oír aquello y ver aquella fea herida. Sirius fue hasta su amigo licántropo y sin cruzar una palabra le revisó el bolsillo de la bata sobre el pijama en que siempre llevaba chocolate, sonriendo victorioso al conseguir una barra. La sacó y regresó junto a Angela, mientras Remus lo miraba asombrado primero y sonriente después.

—Una tableta de chocolate troceadita lista para ti —le susurró cuando vio que la chica ya no se mordía los labios y le llevó el primer trozo a la boca.

—Gracias. —le replicó Angela emocionada después de comerse dos trozos, al sentirse un poco mejor. Esto hizo sonreír ampliamente al Merodeador.

Ginny le dio un beso en la boca a su novio para tranquilizarlo un poco al ver aproximarse a Jennifer. La gemela le sonrió a la menuda pelirroja, luego empezó a quitarle al chico los vendajes de los brazos con cuidado, siguiendo el procedimiento normal ya para ella: cambiarle el ungüento naranja, vendarlo de nuevo y luego con los ojos. Vio de reojo palidecer a Moody cuando las esmeraldas del joven recibían las gotas traslúcidas.

—¿Cómo está tu vista? —le preguntó Jennifer, escuchándose un murmullo junto al chico donde Lily abrazaba a James.

Harry intentó ver en esa dirección preocupado. Unos segundos después se reprendió mentalmente por hacerlo, girándose hacia su novia rápidamente.

—Ya veo el hermoso fuego rojo que enmarca tu rostro —comentó con dulzura moviendo levemente el flequillo de la chica que sobresalía del vendaje, haciendo sonreír a Ginny—. Pero aún no distingo tus hermosas pecas. —añadió con voz de niño triste acariciándole el vendaje debajo de sus ojos, haciéndola sonrojarse y sonreír.

Su novio estaba intentando destensar el ambiente y ella lo entendió. Le dio otro beso en la boca. Jennifer sonrió con ternura y terminó de curarlo, revisando además el lugar del brazo de la cortadura. Sonrió al ver que no había intentado reabrirse la herida.

James había abrazado con amor y preocupación a Lily, pues los dos tenían sospechas sobre aquél chico. Pero ahora, después de oírlo dispuesto primero a enfrentar a Moody para que no le viesen el rostro y luego a su amiga para poder quedarse con ellos, con aquellas esmeraldas que habían buscado por un momento sus rostros cuando Lily había susurrado de forma apenas audible "Por favor que esté bien"… La preocupación en su mirada al no haber podido oír… era tan idéntica a la de la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas que la única duda era si sería el hijo que ya Lily llevaba en su vientre, otro hijo o un nieto, pero indudablemente aquél chico que se hacía llamar Marte era descendiente de los dos.

Mientras curaba a la menuda pelirroja la gemela sonrió pues el novio estaba muy atento, empezando a explicarle el estado de la piel de la chica que ya era casi sano, ampliándose su sonrisa al oír al chico exclamar:

—¡Excelente!

Jennifer se sentó luego junto a Neville.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí. Sólo un poco cansado. —le respondió el castaño con tono de disculpa.

La gemela denegó, suspiró y empezó a quitarle los vendajes, luego procedió a cambiarle el ungüento naranja y volverlo a vendar.

Neville mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su novia mientras le quitaban los vendajes, pero al oír a su mamá preguntándole preocupada a la gemela por su brazo lastimado no pudo evitar mirarla. Se preocupó por su salud al verla palidecer al encontrarse sus miradas, mirando rápidamente a su papá. Le iba a pedir que la ayudase a sentarse cuando se consiguió con una mirada de paternal orgullo que lo paralizó, aflorando una sonrisa sincera a sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo al captar su expresión. Lo vio abrazar a su mamá y susurrarle algo al oído que hizo sonreír con cariño a Alice. Esto hizo que el corazón de Neville se acelerase.

Luna observó aquello nerviosa. Le daba la impresión que podían ver a través de los vendajes, aunque aquello era imposible.

Jennifer se sentó junto a ella luego de colocarle de nuevo el cabestrillo al chico de ojos castaños. Le sonrió con dulzura para tranquilizarla un poco y procedió a curar a la rubia como venía haciendo desde la reunión en la biblioteca, en que acordaron que ella podría ayudar en eso a la menuda pelirroja y la chica de ojos miel.

Después se sentó junto a Ron, procedió a quitarle los vendajes, curarlo y vendarlo de nuevo. Estaba muy contenta porque la visión de los cuatro chicos mejoraba rápidamente. Se preocupó un poco al pensar qué harían los diez chicos al ellos recuperar la vista.

—Han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes en muy corto tiempo para ustedes dieciocho. Lo mejor es que todos vayan a dormir unas horas. Alastor y yo nos ocuparemos de disculparlos a ustedes ocho en sus trabajos y la Escuela de Medimagia por hoy. En cuanto a ustedes diez, quiero que descansen y hagan lo posible por mantenerse tranquilos para evitar una recaída. Ya hablaremos luego con calma. —dijo con voz firme y serena Albus Dumbledore después de diez minutos de tenso silencio, en que todos miraban fijamente al director y su amigo auror mientras la chica de pelo negro actuaba según su decisión.

Angelica miró preocupada a la chica a su lado. _"¿Qué rayos está haciendo?"._ No lograba frenarla. La sintió debilitarse bruscamente y temblar como hojita de otoño. Vio como George la abrazaba a él mirándola muy asustado. Se preguntó si él sabría, sospechaba que sí. Miró a Sirius, pidiéndole auxilio con la mirada, indicándole por señas que ayudase al novio de la chica a sostenerla. No quería alarmar a los otros chicos. Le hizo señas a George para que la llevase con ayuda de su esposo. Sonrió al ver asentir al chico haciéndole leves señas para que los ocultase de la chica de ojos miel, a lo que accedió de inmediato, ayudándose de Jennifer y Remus.

Los ocho ex alumnos del director y los diez chicos asintieron a lo dicho por él, agotados por la tensión de todo lo vivido desde aquél brusco despertar. Se levantaron, se despidieron respetuosamente del auror y del director, salieron de la Sala de Reuniones y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Entre George y Sirius llevaron casi cargada a Angela, con Angelica, Jennifer y Remus ayudándolos para que los demás no se diesen cuenta. Aunque el papá, la tía y el tío de la chica no entendían lo que le ocurría.

Lily les pidió a Alice y Frank que se quedasen en su casa por ese día, a lo que ellos accedieron gustosos. Llevaron a los chicos a los cuartos y les dieron a nueve de ellos poción para dormir sin soñar. Jennifer durmió a Angela con el hechizo al aceptar la chica que lo hiciese ella en lugar de sus amigas, como venían haciendo hasta ahora. Luego de dejar dormidas con el hechizo a Lily y Alice, acompañadas de sus esposos, James y Frank durmiendo con poción para dormir sin soñar, al igual que su gemela y su cuñado, se aseguró que su esposo la tomase para tomarla ella.

Les habían ordenado a los elfos vigilar que nadie subiese a los cuartos mientras ellos dormían, no deseando más sorpresas ese día que había comenzado tan extraño.

* * *

—En realidad la chica no te había borrado los recuerdos. Sólo le hiciste creer que lo había hecho para que estuviese tranquila —le dijo Moody con seguridad a su amigo luego de verlos salir—. Lo sabía —agregó al verlo sonreír—. Al parecer no vamos a detener esta guerra antes que los hijos o los nietos de nuestros jóvenes estén a punto de graduarse en el colegio, ya que según dijiste se han enfrentado a mortífagos. Esas no son buenas noticias.

El director lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero al ver la mirada de su amigo, con una mezcla de seguridad y suspicacia, suspiró.

—El destino es algo muy curioso, amigo. Tal vez las cosas hayan cambiado con la llegada de ellos aquí de maneras que no sospechamos.

—Me preocupa mucho la manera tan seria en que están quemados todavía cuatro de ellos —Al ver los ojos de su amigo llenarse de tristeza le dio una palmadita en la espalda con cariño—. Lo bueno es que llegaron contigo y los has cuidado y protegido. Se recuperarán totalmente. Es una suerte que la dulce Jennifer los esté atendiendo.

—Sí. Me alegra mucho que hayan llegado con nosotros. —respondió Albus con sus ojos azules brillando con alegría.

—La chica de pelo negro tiene el carácter de Angelica y los ojos grises de Sirius. La de ojos miel como los de Remus tiene reacciones parecidas a Jennifer —continuó el auror con mucha seguridad. Mantuvo firme la mirada ante la inquisitiva de su amigo y sonrió al ver la ilusión en sus ojos azules—. Me alegra ver que Remus superará su problema y tendrán hijos. Me pregunto si ellas serán tus únicos nietos o biznietos.

—No debo preguntarles, Alastor. Es peligroso. —le respondió el director serio.

—Yo sé que no lo harás, pero estoy seguro que la más impulsiva te lo dirá. Ahora hablaré con el gruñón de Leonel Major para decirle que por hoy recupero a Lily para que trabaje conmigo una pista que tengo —Al ver a su amigo mirarlo con cara de "mira quien lo dice" sonrió, lo cual solamente Albus Dumbledore lograba que él hiciera—. Aún disfruta el burlarse de mí por haberse llevado al grupo ése a tu mejor pupila de esa promoción cuando sabe muy bien que la quería en mi grupo.

—Él también necesita buenos magos en su equipo, Alastor. Además tú te llevaste tres de los mejores. Sabes que él quería a Alice, James y Sirius también.

—Sí, y los dos queríamos a Angelica y a Remus, pero no lo admitieron a él y tu muy obediente hija se nos escapó a los dos —gruñó Alastor—. Aunque a mí no totalmente, pero eso él no lo sabe y pierdo la diversión al no podérselo decir. —comentó fastidiado.

Albus sonrió y denegó. Sus dos amigos jamás dejarían de ser competitivos y gruñones.

Se despidieron, viajando el auror a hablar con el inefable mientras el director de Hogwarts iba a San Mungo.

Cuando los ocho mayores despertaron lo primero que hicieron fue ir a los cuartos de los más jóvenes y verificar que aún dormían.

Angelica se preocupó al percibir el estado de la chica de pelo negro y le transmitió mentalmente a su hermana que necesitaba quedarse a solas con ella para su despertar, pues tenía el mismo problema que ella trabajaba con Mithrandir. Le insinuó que por eso estaba tan débil, por algo que había hecho para mejorar de su brazo.

James les pidió a los elfos que preparasen la comida y todos regresaron a la Sala de Reuniones. Analizaron todo lo visto y vivido con los chicos desde su llegada allí hasta esa mañana, haciendo suposiciones sobre unas cosas, preocupándose más aún por otras. Decidieron que aprovecharían la amenaza de Moody para ayudarse a retenerlos allí, así como permitirían el que practicasen con ellos para animarlos a quedarse y poder controlarlos un poco más en cuanto a los descansos cuando no estaban ellos y en las noches. La más difícil de convencer fue Jennifer, que finalmente cedió.

Bajaron a los cuartos para estar atentos a su despertar. Los tranquilizaron sobre lo ocurrido antes del amanecer, pero todos se asustaron al ver que la chica de pelo negro no despertaba. Sin embargo Ginny, Jessica y Jennifer se calmaron y tranquilizaron a los demás al lograr darle poción revitalizante aún dormida, además de no tener fiebre. La menuda pelirroja cruzó una mirada de intensa preocupación con George, disimulando rápidamente.

—Bajen todos a comer —les dijo Angelica con una suave sonrisa—. Yo me quedaré cuidándola y les avisaré cuando despierte.

—Yo me quedo con las dos. Así no estará sola ni un momento mientras mi esposa les avisa. —se le unió con una sonrisa Sirius, intentando tranquilizar a los chicos y convencerla de quedarse allí.

Angelica se mordió los labios para no sacarlo a la fuerza y preocuparlos aún más a todos, conteniendo difícilmente la rabia que sentía con la chica por la grave imprudencia que había cometido poniendo su salud en riesgo. Tenía que ayudarla para que se recuperase, reñirla para que no hiciese más nada que la pusiese en peligro y explicarle los riesgos si notaba que no había actuado a conciencia, lo cual sería grave y peligroso para ella. Esperaba que no fuese así.

—Eso no es necesario, Sirius. Yo me quedo con mi prometida. —replicó en un tono amable pero firme George.

—Y yo con mi esposa. —le respondió el Merodeador muy serio con sus ojos grises desafiantes.

—Les enviaremos la comida de los cuatro con los elfos —intervino conciliadora Lily—. Estoy casi segura que despertará dentro de poco.

Los tres asintieron, aunque Angelica y George se miraron nerviosos.

Angelica sabía que en algún momento tenía que hablar con Sirius sobre sus dones, pero… En especial de aquél tan difícil le era muy duro. Había pensado esperar un poco más, mientras Jennifer y ella iban introduciendo poco a poco a sus parejas en su mundo, explicándoles. Había logrado sacarle a su hermano el que los visitasen ellos cuatro para darles más información y así lentamente introducirlos en la realidad Dunedain.

Ella quería simultáneamente conseguir que Mithrandir accediese a que ellos dos supiesen todo de ellas. En ese momento ella les diría todo sobre su secreto a sus hermanos, sus cuñados, su esposo, su hermana y sus cuatro amigos. _"Pero en paralelo tenemos que detener esta guerra, cumplir la Profecía Dunedain, lograr que mi esposo, mi cuñado y mi amigo dejen de confiar tanto en Peter Pettigrew… Demasiadas cosas complejas y complicadas_.

_Ahora se suma la presencia de estos chicos aquí, justo con mis amigas embarazadas y los mortífagos usando tantas maldiciones novedosas y extrañas"_. Suspiró. _"No sé qué hacer para evitar que esta situación se desborde. Por ahora seguiré con mi plan. Investigaré entre mis amigos sobre sus ascendientes. Si consigo nexo con los Dunedains eso me allanará el camino. También presionaré a Aragorn diciéndole sobre los diez chicos para que ceda en cuanto a Alice y a Frank_.

_Los chicos… ¿Será cierto que no recuerdan todo? ¿Por qué parecen tan tristes a veces? Alice ha dicho que posiblemente añoran el sentirse en familia. A todos nos preocupan los recuerdos y las reacciones de Diana hasta ahora, además de la forma en que todos se protegen entre ellos y las cicatrices que tienen en sus cuerpos. ¿De qué futuro vienen?"_. Miraba a la chica inconsciente y sentía unas terribles ganas de abrazarla, pero también de reñirla hasta quedar sin voz.

Al despertar se sintió débil y aturdida. Recordó un par de minutos después lo decidido, lo que hizo. Suspiró e intentó sentarse en la cama pero las fuerzas le fallaron y casi cae de nuevo al colchón, sólo que dos brazos fuertes bajo ella lo impidieron desde lados opuestos de la cama. _"Entonces el aroma de George y ese olor a pino silvestre… no han sido ideas mías"_.

—¿Júpiter? ¿Sirius? —preguntó intrigada y nerviosa.

—Calma mi amor. —le dijo con dulzura George.

—Tranquila. Todo está bien. —apoyó con cariño Sirius.

—Pero ¿Qué hacen en…?

—Le pedimos a Jennifer ser nosotros quienes te acompañábamos mientras despertabas. —le respondió seria Angelica sin darle tiempo a que terminase de hacer la pregunta.

—Toma mi amor. Te ayudará a recuperar tus fuerzas. —le dijo George con cariño y le acercó una taza de chocolate a la boca, mirando de reojo a sus suegros. Quería evitar que su novia se preocupase como ya lo estaba él.

—Gracias.

—Sirius, ve a avisarle a todos que ya despertó y está bien. Así estarán más tranquilos. —le ordenó Angelica en un tono frío, enojado.

El Merodeador iba a protestar pero al girar su rostro hacia ella para iniciar su réplica sus ojos grises vieron que los aguamarina de su esposa tenían aquel tono azul eléctrico intenso que adquirían cuando estaba muy molesta. Miró a la chica y se preocupó. Levantó de nuevo la vista hacia Angelica y denegó. Se llevó una mano a los labios para que no le replicase señalándole a la chica. Frunció el ceño al verla asentir, sin entender.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Angela nerviosa. Percibía por su particularidad empática que su mamá estaba muy enojada y su papá preocupado.

—Nada mi amor, tranquila. —le respondió George de inmediato, acercándole la taza con chocolate de nuevo a la boca mientras Angelica sacaba a Sirius del cuarto.

—Necesito hablar con ella de algo muy serio, Sirius —le dijo Angelica muy enojada en el pasillo, en voz baja—. Ha hecho algo muy peligroso hace un rato y puede que no sepa las consecuencias.

—¿Qué quieres decir con…? —intentó preguntar asustado.

—No lo sé con seguridad, pero reconozco los síntomas —lo interrumpió Angelica—. Ahora por favor permítenos a Júpiter y a mí al menos quince minutos a solas con ella antes de avisarles a los otros que despertó.

—¿Por qué Júpiter si…? —intentó de nuevo preguntar, empezando a enojarse al ser de nuevo interrumpido.

—Porque si es lo que creo necesitará saberlo y ayudarla —Al ver a su esposo cruzarse de brazos, suspiró y decidió explicarse un poco más—. Si terminan cediendo a la presión de la castaña y se van él tendrá que estar al pendiente que tome una poción especial, de la que no saben ni Jennifer ni probablemente las otras dos chicas.

—¿Por qué… tanto secreto? —le tapó la boca para que lo dejase terminar de hacer la pregunta, sospechando de sus evasivas.

—Porque… porque si tengo razón la chica tiene un don que es muy peligroso. Me parece que sólo el novio lo sabe de sus amigos y está asustado. —se sinceró parcialmente.

—¿Más peligroso que el de curar a otros a costa de su salud? —le preguntó Sirius preocupado.

—Sólo se da en muy pocos Dunedains, mi amor. Jennifer no sabe de él. Yo me enteré accidentalmente, cuando uno de ellos casi muere al usarlo —Al verlo abrir los ojos muy asustado suspiró. _"No, ni él ni yo estamos listos aún para hablarlo"_—. Mithrandir me explicó algo sobre él y me pidió que callase. Por favor, no lo comentes con nadie y déjame volver al cuarto para hablar con ellos y ayudarla.

—Nadie vendrá aquí en veinte minutos —afirmó Sirius con seguridad, dándole un suave beso en la boca—. Sólo no la regañes, se oía asustada.

Angelica asintió y sonrió.

—Júpiter, por favor dime, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Angela muy asustada.

George buscaba un vaso de cada una de las pociones en la bolsa opaca que había hecho aparecer Angelica cuando salía con Sirius, paralizándose al ver a su suegra hacerle señas para que ubicase las tres en la mesita y permaneciese en silencio. La obedeció con un nudo en la garganta, viendo las aguamarinas alternarse con el color azul eléctrico que conocía en su novia y en Aragorn.

—Pasa, que yo sé que has hecho algo que te ha implicado un desgaste muy grande de energía cuando no estabas en condiciones de hacerlo —le respondió Angelica furiosa a la chica, dejando salir todo su enojo y preocupación—. Pasa, que la vez pasada que hiciste algo con ese don que no fuese aliviar tu dolor me di cuenta pero no te pude ayudar a estabilizarte porque saliste huyendo. De no ser así te habría podido ayudar.

»Pero esta vez lo que hiciste es tan fuerte que no podía ayudarte sin delatarnos a las dos —Vio que los dos chicos tragaban saliva y siguió—. Pasa, que yo sé como resultaste tan lastimada en ese brazo y me parece una tremenda irresponsabilidad. Pasa, que ahora mismo vas a tomarte unas pociones que te vamos a dar, sin protestar, sin hacer preguntas vas a recibir algo que te voy a dar y después vas a decirme lo que has hecho.

—¡Angelica! —exclamó Sirius, que se había quedado a escuchar tras la puerta y entrado al cuarto asustado.

—Tú no te atrevas a entrometerte o te saco de aquí inconsciente. —lo amenazó Angelica.

—No, por favor —suplicó Angela—. Me tomaré las pociones y haré lo que tú digas, pero no discutas con Sirius. Él no sabe.

—¿Por qué la tratas así? ¿Qué vez anterior? ¿Qué es lo que no sé? —preguntó Sirius varita en mano, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar por su esposa.

—Por favor, no discutan. —les pidió Angela asustada. Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse en la cama e intentó levantarse para quedar entre los dos, respirando agitada. Al marearse movió las manos insegura buscando algo de que sostenerse, pues no sentía el colchón bajo su cuerpo.

George rápidamente la abrazó.

—Por favor. —les pidió a sus suegros.

—Calma pequeña —le dijo Sirius con cariño y guardó su varita—. Tranquila. No debes angustiarte así. Todo está bien —le acarició la cabeza con cariño—. Yo esperaré afuera en el pasillo mientras mi esposa te explica algo sin reñirte —hizo énfasis en estas dos últimas palabras con sus ojos grises fijos en los ahora aguamarina de Angelica—. Luego entraré a ver cómo estás y después iré por los demás. Tu novio estará todo el tiempo contigo y si me necesitas solamente tienes que llamarme. ¿Lo harás?

—Sí. Gracias. —aceptó Angela con una mezcla de timidez y agradecimiento por su apoyo, luego de asustarse mucho por el regaño de su mamá.

George la apoyó en los almohadones mientras su suegra caminaba hasta la puerta con su suegro.

Angelica selló e insonorizó la habitación con la varita después que Sirius salió. Al voltearse vio al chico mirándola muy serio, apuntándole con su varita. Suspiró y le sonrió, guardando la suya en el bolsillo.

—Perdóname por reñirte hace un momento, Diana, pero estoy preocupada por ti. —le dijo con cariño.

Le hizo señas al chico para acomodarla mejor de modo que quedase sentada y la sostuviese, mientras ella le daba aquellos tres brebajes de aspecto desagradable. Con el plateado y el dorado la chica hizo gestos de desagrado pero se los tomó sin decir nada. Sin embargo con el cristalino se estremeció con la primera toma e intentó evitar que Angelica le diese más, tapándose la boca con su mano izquierda.

—¿Ésta no la habías tomado? —le preguntó la joven mujer a la chica, preocupada por lo que eso significaría.

—Júpiter me dio una mínima cantidad la vez pasada, pues Venus me evaluó cuando tomé ese cuarto de vaso y dijo que estaba mejor. —le confesó, estremeciéndose al sentir que le acercaba su mamá de nuevo el vaso a la boca.

—¿Es la primera vez que lo usas con esa intensidad entonces? —le preguntó Angelica, retirándolo levemente.

—Eso no lo sé. Es la primera vez desde que despertamos en el colegio que lo uso que no sea para calmar mi dolor o evitar que ellos golpeasen la mesa. —respondió Angela dispuesta a mantener lo referente a la amnesia en la medida de sus posibilidades. Recordaba cuando le había tocado tomar aquello por ir tras El Velo de la Muerte, lo mucho que les había costado a los siete obedecer en eso a Mithrandir. También cuando ayudó a los papás de Neville con el chico que consideraba su hermanito y dos de sus tíos.

—¡Rayos! ¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó Angelica, aún más preocupada que antes. _"Por su respuesta deduzco que los dos pelirrojos que la ayudaron en la biblioteca saben algo de su don y cómo ayudarla. Pero ha usado por primera vez el don del Manejo de la Energía de forma intensa desde que están en esta época, por su falta de recuerdos no sabe si lo había hecho antes del viaje irregular en el tiempo y con los problemas de salud que tiene eso podría ser muy serio. Necesito saber cómo lo ha usado para ayudarla de forma eficaz"_.

—Crear un lazo entre los veinte que estábamos en el cuarto, para poder resolver lo referente a los recuerdos de ustedes diez cuando volvamos a nuestro presente según lo que hayamos recordado para ese momento. Tenemos que evitar el generar un conflicto en el espacio tiempo con nuestra presencia aquí —le respondió con sinceridad—. Yo debería haber contenido totalmente el ataque que nos hicieron. Es mi culpa esta situación. —finalizó con la voz cada vez más baja.

Angelica palideció al oírla y sus ojos aguamarinas se llenaron de lágrimas difícilmente contenidas, mientras el pelirrojo denegaba con tristeza en su mirada azul.

—No es tu culpa, pequeña. Estoy segura que hiciste todo lo posible por evitarlo. —le aseguró con dulzura, comprendiendo que se sentía culpable de no haber contenido el ataque que los llevó a su época teniendo un don tan poderoso. "_Tengo que hacerle entender que hay cosas que no podemos o no debemos evitar, a pesar de tener ese… ¿don o maldición? Es tan peligroso y nos genera tantas angustias a quienes lo tenemos que más parece lo segundo. Pero lo hablaré con ella más adelante, cuando esté más recuperada"_.

»Vamos, tienes que beber otro poco —le indicó con tono suave, logrando que bebiese dos tragos más antes de interponer de nuevo su mano—. Sé que te genera malestar, pero si no tomas el vaso no serás capaz de ponerte en pie en varios días. —le insistió preocupada. Logró darle dos tragos más antes que intentase interponerse de nuevo.

Pero un George muy asustado la sujetó y entre los dos se la hicieron beber. Luego le hizo señas al pelirrojo que retrocediese, a lo cual él denegó con una sonrisa dulce, empezando él la transferencia de energía a la cual ella se unió rápidamente. Luego Angelica la durmió con el hechizo.

—Entonces tú también… —empezó a plantearle Angelica al pelirrojo. Se detuvo al verlo asentir, suponiendo de su movimiento de hombros que fingiría no recordar más o en realidad no lo recordaba. Se preocupó porque lo veía muy desencajado en lo poco que podía ver de él con el pasamontañas—. Dormirá dos horas. ¿Qué tanto recuerda Diana de ese don tan especial?

—Como calmar el dolor, las barreras que debe ponerle y… —Se detuvo un momento, fuertemente mareado— y que no debe excederse porque es peligroso. Aunque no recordamos… —George no pudo seguir, sintió que empezaba a deslizarse su cuerpo por la silla hacia el piso sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Júpiter! —exclamó asustada Angelica, corriendo a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza del chico en su regazo—. ¿Qué tienes?

—No podemos usar dones o Magia Antigua desde que aparecimos en el colegio porque nos afecta de un modo anormal. —le respondió George en voz baja, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

—No debiste ayudarme con la transferencia de energía entonces —lo regañó en voz baja, añadiendo preocupada—: Ni Diana usar ese don con tanta intensidad.

Atrajo con su varita el otro vaso de poción dorada y el otro de plateada que había llevado en la bolsa. Obligó al chico a beber medio vaso de cada uno, bebiendo ella los otros dos medios vasos pues se sentía mareada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Angelica pasados unos minutos, preocupada porque ella se sentía ya mejor pero él parecía que no.

—Mareado todavía. —le contestó George con sinceridad.

—Debí traer más pociones. —comentó su joven suegra preocupada.

—Acerca la mochila de Diana, por favor. —le pidió George, después de intentar incorporarse y no lograrlo.

—_¡Accio mochila Diana!_ —la convocó de inmediato, buscando en su interior sin conseguir ninguna—. Aquí no hay p… —Se detuvo sorprendida al ver al chico tantear y sacar un vaso irrompible con poción plateada, tomándolo rápidamente entre sus manos al ver temblar su pulso—. Un encantamiento de ocultamiento —afirmó asombrada mientras le daba a beber el medio vaso—. Son unos chicos muy listos. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que las mochilas ya los tenían antes de venir a dar aquí? —Al verlo esquivarle la mirada suspiró y se tomó el otro medio vaso mientras lo veía incorporarse.

—Porque tú también eres muy lista —le respondió George en voz baja, mientras hacía un esfuerzo para levantarse. Pero tuvo que sentarse de nuevo apenas estar de pie—. Angelica, si a mí me ha afectado tanto el ayudarla… —Se quedó viendo muy preocupado a la chica en cama, con los labios tan pálidos.

—Le daré otro vaso de poción cristalina. Tampoco me gusta que sus labios no hayan recuperado el color. Voy a buscarlo.

—Acércame la mochila, por favor, ahí ella tiene un par de vasos de ésa. —le dijo él rápidamente.

Angelica asintió y se la acercó. Tomó el envase que él sacó y se acercó a la chica por el otro lado de la cama, dándoselo a beber con cuidado por estar dormida y ser su respiración dificultosa.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó preocupada al chico en cuanto terminó.

—Sí. Gracias Angelica. —le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

La aludida le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, quitándole los hechizos. Dejó entrar a un muy enojado Sirius, que miró interrogante a su esposa al ver la palidez de la boca del chico y las ojeras que ahora tenía tan marcadas.

—Júpiter no se siente bien porque me ayudó y Diana dormirá dos horas más —le respondió a la interrogante muda—. Por favor, ayúdame a llevarlo a su cuarto.

—Pero yo estoy bien y quiero quedarme con Diana. —protestó George.

—Si logras ponerte en pie y venir hasta aquí a decírselo a mi esposo te quedas. —lo retó Angelica.

George frunció el ceño y reunió todas sus fuerzas para hacer lo que ella le decía, pues no quería que lo separasen de su novia. Pero apenas dar tres pasos desde la cama en que estaba Angela sintió que todo se oscurecía a su alrededor y su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas. Lo siguiente que supo era que sus suegros lo estaban recostando en una cama.

—Si no recupera el sentido en unos minutos habrá que traer a Jennifer. —decía Angelica asustada.

—No es necesario —le respondió en voz baja el pelirrojo—. No la preocupes, por favor.

—¿Por qué son los diez tan necios e insisten tanto en no preocuparnos? —le gruñó Sirius, añadiendo rápidamente al ver que quería responderle—. Calladito y a comerse el chocolate que te va a dar mi esposa. Era una pregunta retórica.

George logró de nuevo enfocar su visión y vio a Angelica dándole el chocolate, mientras Sirius se alejaba de la cama en que estaba. Al seguirlo con la vista lo vio sentarse junto a la cama de Angela a su derecha, sonriendo al ver que no lo habían sacado del cuarto.

Angelica denegó levemente con una sonrisa al notarlo. Tenía que aceptar que su esposo había tenido razón al no hacerle caso cuando le señaló la puerta, una vez que llegaron junto al chico desmayado, indicándole con una cabezadita la cama cercana a la chica.

George sintió que se adormilaba y detuvo la mano de su suegra, mirando con desconfianza el trozo de chocolate y luego a ella interrogante.

—Tenía que ayudarte a recuperar las fuerzas y descansar. —le respondió al chico la pregunta muda.

—Pero… Diana… —intentó protestar George, cada vez más adormilado.

—A ella la cuidaremos nosotros, al igual que a ti. Despertarás antes que ella. —le sonrió Angelica con dulzura, acariciándole el rostro sobre el pasamontañas al verlo quedarse profundamente dormido.

Dos horas más tarde la chica de pelo negro se removió inquieta en la cama.

—No, por favor. —murmuró, con la sensación de la discusión entre sus padres aún flotando en su mente.

—Tranquila Diana. —le dijo con dulzura Angelica, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Calma pequeña. Todo está bien. —la apoyó Sirius con cariño.

—Ellos tienen razón, mi amor. —la tranquilizó con dulzura George, que se había despertado veinte minutos antes.

Sirius había bajado a buscar a los otros al verlo totalmente recuperado, sonriendo pues lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su novia.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Harry a Angela, preocupado.

—Sí. ¿Ustedes están bien? —preguntó ella, inquieta por sus cuatro compañeros con todos los dones activos. No sabía cómo les afectaría exactamente lo que había hecho, no con aquella irregularidad en la energía de sus organismos.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Con el descanso y la comida ya estamos recuperados de lo ocurrido en la madrugada. —le dijo Harry con tono tranquilizador, pero agregó mentalmente:

—_Ya hablaremos de lo que hiciste. Nosotros estamos bien pero tú has estado muy débil. De haber sabido que te afectaría tanto no te lo hubiese permitido._

—_Yo tampoco lo sabía, hermanito. Es la primera vez que lo hago y fue bastante intenso porque, a excepción del señor Moody, todos tienen sangre Dunedain. Es muy difícil establecer un lazo de control de pensamientos a futuro en esas condiciones, pero no se suponía que me afectase así. Debe ser debido al bloqueo por nuestra llegada aquí. Estoy mejor porque mamá se dio cuenta y me dio poción plateada, dorada y la cristalina, antes de darme una transferencia de energía con George y volverme a dormir con un hechizo. Ella estaba enojada y preocupada_ _cuando desperté y…_ —le contó todo lo ocurrido antes que la durmiese Angelica.

—_Entiendo. Yo me encargo de hablar con Ginny y el resto de nuestro grupo. Tú tranquila. Te tenemos una sorpresa._ —le respondió. Sonrió al pensar que debería estar con mucha curiosidad, como niño esperando los regalos de navidad por el tono usado por él.

Angela había estado comiendo con ayuda de George, Harry abrazado a Ginny, fingiendo ambos prestar atención mientras hablaban mentalmente. Jennifer los reñía a los diez por no haber dormido en las madrugadas para recuperarse.

Harry se comunicó con los otros del grupo, leyéndoles las respuestas a sus compañeros como habían hecho Angela y Aragorn con él mientras aprendió a comunicarse con ellos con fluidez, pues la mayoría lograba transmitir sólo palabras. Todos se preocuparon por lo hecho por la chica, especialmente Hermione que la riñó de inmediato con las tres frases que logró transmitirle. En comunicarse mentalmente la castaña había logrado el mismo nivel que tenía Jessica cuando se conformó el E.D.H.

—… En cuanto a su insistencia en entrenar sin haberse recuperado hemos decidido algo que ya le hemos planteado a tus amigos, Diana —le dijo Jennifer luego de regañarlos por el poco descanso. La miró con el ceño fruncido y denegó levemente al ver que ante eso la chica dejaba de juguetear con su mano izquierda con la cucharilla, que aún no lograba sujetar por los vendajes, prestándole atención—. Si ustedes no hacen ningún tipo de práctica cuando estamos fuera, ni en las madrugadas, los dejaremos practicar con nosotros todos los días —Al verla sonreír tan ampliamente rodó los ojos—. Pero lo harán según nuestras pautas. Nos explicarán con detalle lo que harán y si les decimos que no a algo nos obedecerán. —agregó con tono de regaño. Los vio asentir a los diez con expresiones poco conformes, conteniendo la risa al verlos.

—Alastor vendrá en un rato a practicar con nosotros —intervino James con una sonrisa—. Cuando él llegue ustedes bajarán a descansar, mientras tanto pueden subir y acompañarnos todos excepto Diana.

—Por favor. Estoy bien ya. Yo también quiero ir. —pidió Angela de inmediato.

—¿Jennifer? —preguntó James, que no quería alterar a la chica pero le preocupaba que no hubiese despertado temprano con los otros.

—Ella ya está bien —le respondió Angelica a su amigo, antes que su gemela pudiese responder, agregando al verlo enarcar las cejas interrogante—: Hace rato despertó y me explicó que tenía un problema estomacal desde ayer que no le había permitido retener las pociones. Ya lo he resuelto y ella está ahora bien. Si no les avisamos que había despertado fue porque estuvo consciente sólo minutos.

—Nos acompañará pero no hará ningún tipo de esfuerzo por hoy. —completó la gemela, sonriendo ampliamente ante las protestas en voz baja de la chica y las expresiones de reprimenda contenida de Angelica y Sirius.

Los dieciocho subieron a la Sala de Prácticas. Practicaron dieciséis de ellos rondas de ataques y defensas, con Jessica, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Lily, Jennifer, Alice y Angelica en un círculo interno, mientras Luna, Ginny, Neville, Fred, James, Remus, Sirius y Frank se movían en uno externo, atacándolos mientras los otros ocho se defendían y contraatacaban, desplazándose y cubriéndose cada grupo entre ellos.

George se había quedado junto a Angela acompañándola, contándole todo lo que ella no podía ver, intentando mantenerla animada y tranquila.

Cuando una hora más tarde llegaron Alastor Moody y Albus Dumbledore a la Sala de Entrenamientos se encontraron con un combate muy parejo entre los dieciséis jóvenes. Tres de los chicos que no veían eran guiados en sus desplazamientos por sus patronus y, al parecer, por sus propios reflejos. La cuarta chica que no veía estaba enviando chorros de barro con su varita a los que se salían de una zona delimitada en el piso, ayudada por su novio. Habían alcanzado a dos de los chicos y a tres de los jóvenes por como se veían sus ropas.

Los dos mayores se miraron, enarcando las cejas interrogante el auror mientras el director del colegio se encogía de hombros en señal de no estar al tanto de aquello.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes —saludó en voz fuerte y clara el director, mirándolos a todos interrogante al verlos detenerse bruscamente y girarse a mirarlo sorprendidos, con expresión de haber sido atrapados haciendo una travesura—. ¿Me pueden explicar qué estaban haciendo los dieciocho?

—Estábamos practicando un poco, profesor. —le respondió James muy serio.

—A los diez jóvenes les dije que guardasen reposo y evitasen el tensarse para que pudiesen recuperarse, que luego hablaría con ustedes. —les recordó Albus con el ceño fruncido.

—Es por esa razón que insistimos en poder practicar con ellos, profesor Dumbledore, para no estar tensos —le respondió Harry en un tono que intentaba ser convincente—. No soportamos seguir inactivos en la biblioteca mientras se está desarrollando una guerra y nosotros seguimos sin saber quién nos lastimó. Al menos practicando con ellos sentimos que hacemos algo medianamente útil.

—Ya que están bien para practicar supongo que no tendrán problema en hacerlo conmigo. —intervino el auror mayor mirándolos muy serio.

—Alastor, no sé si te has dado cuenta que cuatro de los chicos aún no pueden ver. —le hizo ver Albus, preocupado por lo que su planteamiento podía llegar a ocasionar.

—Eso no es inconveniente, profesor, siempre y cuando nos permita hacer la práctica en este lugar que ya conocemos y sabemos como movernos para no lastimarnos. —replicó muy seria Angela.

El director miró el cabestrillo en el brazo del chico castaño y la varita en la mano izquierda de la chica de pelo negro, denegando con el ceño fruncido. Notó que su hija Jennifer miraba a los otros con expresión de reproche contenido.

—Nos sentíamos bien para practicar, profesor. Nosotros insistimos hasta que nos lo permitieron a todos menos a Diana. —le dijo Neville muy serio al ver sus miradas. Le había costado mucho convencerlos para que lo dejaran participar y no iba a perder el terreno ganado.

—Lo cual no fue justo puesto que estoy en condiciones de hacerlo. —replicó de inmediato la chica enojada.

Albus suspiró y denegó. Esos chicos se le iban a convertir en un dolor de cabeza en tan sólo unos días, en cuanto los cuatro más lastimados recuperasen la vista.

—Entonces comenzaré con ustedes diez algo sencillo, sólo para evaluar movimientos básicos de ataque y defensa —dijo decidido Moody. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver a los siete que eran o habían sido alumnos suyos y la estudiante de medimagia denegar con el ceño fruncido—. Luego practicaré con los demás.

—Muy bien. Chicos, vayan a las sillas al fondo. Empezaré yo, luego Gea, Urano, Venus, Leto, Mercurio, Júpiter, Electra, Neptuno y por último Diana. Ninguno puede intervenir en la práctica de otro con el señor Moody. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. —le respondieron los nueve a Harry.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo —se opuso Lily enojada—. Marte no ha recuperado la vista y tampoco se ha recuperado totalmente de lo que les haya pasado, ni tampoco los otros.

—Estoy consciente de ello, Lily. Pero él estaba practicando esta madrugada en el comedor con hechizos muy peligrosos, supo defenderse muy bien de mí y acabo de conseguirlo practicando con ustedes ocho. —respondió Moody.

—Sí, pero nosotros les pusimos unos límites a sus actuaciones para que no saliesen lastimados. —replicó James.

—Estaré bien —les dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador—. Estoy seguro que el señor Moody no hará nada que pueda lastimarme.

Los siete que lo habían padecido en la Academia de Aurores o en su entrenamiento personal miraron a Harry pensando que no sabía lo que decía.

—El joven tiene razón —afirmó Moody al ver de reojo que incluso su amigo tenía el ceño fruncido—. Estoy muy consciente de su estado de salud y que no es un estudiante de la Academia de Aurores. Sólo haremos algo básico. —Al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de James en lo que podía ver en el rostro del chico enarcó las cejas.

Al ver la expresión del auror los quince que podían ver miraron rápidamente a Harry, denegando nueve de ellos mientras los otros seis sonreían.

Ginny se abrazó a él, le dio un beso en la boca, le pidió en voz baja que se limitase a cosas básicas para no preocupar a los presentes y, después de abrazarse de nuevo a él, se separó con una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro.

—Vamos chicos. —les dijo a los otros, dirigiéndose hacia donde había indicado su novio.

Hermione, Ron y Angela se guiaron con sus patronus. Los nueve guardaron sus varitas apenas se sentaron.

Angelica, Jennifer, Alice, Remus, Sirius y Frank acompañaron a los nueve chicos hasta el fondo de la sala, denegando, mientras Lily y James se quedaron junto a Harry. Se desplazaron hacia la pared lateral por indicación del director pero con sus varitas apuntando en dirección al chico y el auror.

Alastor Moody había visto desconcertado la forma en que los chicos que no podían ver habían usado sus patronus. A pesar que ya algo le habían dicho de aquello y lo que vio al llegar se sorprendió. Volvió a mirar al chico de pie frente a él con su varita apuntando al piso.

—Una regla básica para la defensa es estar alerta permanente. —le indicó a Harry, frunciendo el ceño al verlo sonreír. Aquella suficiencia de los Potter la conocía muy bien, sabía que a veces los metía en problemas. Se decidió entonces a presionar al chico para que desistiesen los diez de meterse en la guerra, pues por lo que había visto los otros nueve seguían las instrucciones del que tenía frente a él como le habían dicho.

Harry inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero de tal manera que si pudiese ver estaría mirando al auror a los ojos. Alastor le correspondió al gesto y empezó de inmediato.

—_¡Stupefy!_

—_¡Protego!_

—_¡Incarcerous!_

—_¡Deflecto! ¡Petrificus Totalus!_

—_¡Protego!_

Y así continuaron durante más de treinta minutos, donde sólo en los primeros quince los hechizos fueron verbales. En ese tiempo un cada vez más asombrado Moody vio a aquél chico esquivar sus ataques, defenderse y atacarlo, mientras Albus contenía con su presencia autoritaria a sus ocho ex alumnos de intervenir y los otros nueve chicos estaban atentos a la práctica.

Los miembros del E.D.H. sabían que Harry había decidido comenzar él para ponerles los límites de actuación en cuanto a hechizos y movimientos a utilizar. No querían que ocurriese de nuevo lo que había pasado cuando los habían presionado en Grimmauld, por órdenes de Aragorn, para saber su verdadero nivel en Magia Antigua. Jessica, Fred y George les decían por susurros a Hermione, Ron y Angela lo que ocurría desde que empezaron con los no verbales.

En un momento del combate Lily se preocupó al ver a Harry respirando muy agitado, furiosa con Moody al ver la forma en que presionaba al chico pues sus hechizos habían dejado de ser básicos a los diez minutos de iniciado aquello. Se intentó acercar al espacio que estaban usando siendo retenida del brazo por Dumbledore, quien denegó sin mirarla siguiendo muy atento todo lo que ocurría con su varita afuera listo para intervenir.

Pero el director no pudo retener a James, que se interpuso con un escudo junto al chico cuando vio que un hechizo de desarme de Moody había alcanzado al chico pelinegro, que sin embargo no perdió totalmente la varita pues apenas se deslizó de sus dedos la recuperó y convocó también un escudo. Los dos escudos devolvieron otro hechizo de desarme hacia Moody, que cayó hacia atrás y perdió su varita. Todo fue cuestión de segundos, desconcertando lo ocurrido a Harry al oír a Alastor quejarse porque él no había convocado un escudo tan potente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el de ojos avellana al chico, preocupado.

—¿James? —inquirió asustado Harry, tanteando en dirección a la voz, consiguiéndose con el brazo de su padre ayudándolo a levantarse—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está bien, señor Moody? —preguntó desconcertado y muy nervioso.

—Ayudándote. De nada. —replicó James enfadado por el tono usado por el chico.

—Sí, estoy bien. —le respondió el auror, levantándose y recuperando su varita.

—Gracias por la ayuda, James, pero no se suponía que me ayudaran. Me sorprendiste, es todo. —le explicó Harry en un tono que pretendía fuese tranquilizador, al oír el tono de su padre. Sentía que su corazón corría desbocado al percibir que de su padre emanaba un instinto de protección paternal y molestia por su cuestionamiento, que le hacían casi imposible recuperar un ritmo cardíaco normal.

—Tampoco se suponía que Alastor te presionara de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. —explotó una furia pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas mirando al auror amenazante.

Harry al escuchar a su mamá se paralizó. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos enormes para no abrazarse a los dos como un niño pequeño necesitado de cariño, concentrándose en el recuerdo del rostro de su novia para contenerse y recuperar un poco el temple que se había autoimpuesto desde el día que sus compañeros lo designaron como líder del E.D.H. por votación unánime.

—El joven se estaba defendiendo muy bien y quise probar sus conocimientos de defensa —se defendió el auror con su respiración agitada, al ver que incluso su amigo lo estaba mirando con reproche contenido—. Y he de decir que son superiores a los que se esperan de un joven que no tiene edad para haberse graduado en el colegio, además de tener una gran habilidad con su varita.

—Gracias señor Moody —le respondió Harry respetuoso, con su respiración un poco menos agitada que la del auror pero también acelerada—. Como ya les habíamos dicho al director y nuestros amigos somos buenos en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. ¿Ha podido identificar usted a la persona que nos enseñó?

El auror se quedó mirándolo desconcertado.

—Pues… si no supiera que no te he visto en mi vida diría que parte de tus movimientos te los enseñé yo, aunque hay otros que no reconozco. —respondió con sinceridad mirándolo fijamente.

Los ojos azules de Albus estaban fijos sobre el chico. _"No parece que lo haya entrenado mi amigo, no directamente, pero sí alguien entrenado por él. Eso es lógico considerando que los Potter, los Black, los Lupin y los Longbottom son entrenados por Alastor. Sólo ha dejado escapar movimientos de defensa como los enseñados por Mithrandir en los últimos cinco minutos, debido a su ceguera y la presión de mi amigo. Estoy seguro. También que el chico se ha contenido en un par de oportunidades de usarlos_.

_¿Los habrá aprendido directamente de Mithrandir, de uno de mis hijos o por medio de la chica que se hace llamar Diana? El patronus de esa chica es idéntico al del joven que considero mi hijo mayor"_. Aquello lo preocupaba mucho al relacionarlo con lo del orfanato y unos posibles tíos que había dicho recordar.

—Entiendo señor. Le agradezco su ayuda. Entonces según eso si es posible que nosotros lo conozcamos.

—Sí. Así parece —respondió dudoso el auror pues sospechaba que el chico se había contenido—. Sin embargo sólo lo he evaluado a usted.

—No voy a permitir que Diana y Neptuno hagan algo similar —se opuso Jennifer con firmeza, pues los quince que estaban al fondo de la sala se habían acercado rápidamente—. Ellos no están en condiciones.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —le dijo con tono tranquilizador Angela, intentando convencerla—. Estaremos bien. El señor Moody…

—No —la interrumpió Angelica con fiereza—. La única manera que ustedes dos practiquen con él es que lo hagan con uno de nosotros ocho a su lado ayudándolos.

—Está bien —aceptó con voz resignada Neville, agregando rápidamente al ver a su amiga de pelo negro revolverse dispuesta a protestar—: Así ellos estarán tranquilos, Diana, mientras el señor Moody nos evalúa para saber si a nosotros también nos enseñó él.

—Pero… —intento protestar Angela.

—Neptuno tiene razón, Diana —la cortó Harry—. Además aceptamos obedecerles en las prácticas. —le recordó con firmeza en la voz.

—Está bien. —aceptó Angela con tono resignado.

—Si están de acuerdo con el orden de prácticas propuesto por Marte, es mi turno. —les recordó Hermione.

—Preferiría seguir ahora con el joven… —se quedó mirando al castaño.

—Neptuno, señor Moody. —le aclaró sonriéndole.

—Sí, Neptuno. Quiero practicar ahora con él y con quien lo vaya a acompañar para que estén más tranquilos. —solicitó Alastor serio. A él no le gustaba que fuese el chico quien dijese el orden de las prácticas, pues sospechaba de sus intenciones.

—A él lo acompañaré yo. —afirmó Frank con su voz profunda y firme, sonriéndole al castaño con la intención de transmitirle seguridad.

—Gracias. —le pudo decir Neville, mientras sentía su corazón bombeando rápidamente.

—Vamos nosotros allá atrás. —dijo Lily enojada tomando a Harry por el brazo izquierdo con cuidado. Le hizo señas a Jennifer para que le revisase la herida de la madrugada en ese antebrazo, con una mezcla de orgullo y ganas de reñirlo hasta quedarse sin voz.

James caminó tras ellos, mirando con orgullo al chico. _"No puedo saber si es mi hijo, nieto o biznieto, pero definitivamente es un Potter. Aquellos últimos movimientos de defensa del chico han sido muy buenos. Empiezo a pensar que sería bueno practicar con ellos más a fondo en cuanto recuperen la vista. Además tengo que buscar la forma que no participen directamente en la guerra y devolverlos a un futuro en que no haya un Voldemort persiguiendo hasta la extinción a los Potter, ni mortífagos, sin heridas ni cicatrices nuevas… Aunque sería aún mejor que al llegar no tuviesen cicatrices. Tenemos que detener la guerra totalmente para eso. Estos chicos tienen que estar a salvo en su tiempo, aunque para eso cambiemos el curso de la historia"_.

Ginny caminaba abrazada a Harry por el lado derecho, sonriendo feliz al ver las expresiones de los papás de su novio.

—Tú vas a controlar tu carácter y vas a permitir que yo te ayude cuando sea tu turno. —iba riñendo Angelica a Angela, rumbo al fondo de la sala.

—No. Seré yo quien la acompañe —la contradijo Sirius con una firmeza irrebatible—. Y más te vale que no salgas lastimada por intentar defenderte sola o te dejaré sin varita por varios días.

Angela hizo un puchero pero asintió. Se sentía feliz porque sus dos papás la estuviesen riñendo de aquella manera protectora, pero al mismo tiempo enojada porque había perdido libertad de acción y eso la preocupaba.

George, que la llevaba abrazada, sonrió. Al llegar al fondo detalló que Jennifer y Remus intentaban convencer a Jessica para que permitiese que uno de ellos la ayudase, ayudados por su gemelo. Lily y James se sentaron junto a Ginny y Harry. La menuda pelirroja miraba preocupada a su amigo castaño y los padres.

George lo notó y siguió la dirección de la mirada de su hermana. _"Alice y Frank observan a Neville de una manera tan protectora y paternal…"_. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione de reojo. _"Tendremos que irnos pronto. Ella tenía razón. Los ocho son muy listos y ya sospechan"_.

Alice se ubicó junto al director, mirando de manera amenazante al auror y apuntándole con su varita. Frank se ubicó al lado izquierdo del chico con la intención de protegerle el brazo que tenía lastimado, aparentemente, aunque su intención era evitar que Moody pudiese llegar a alcanzarlo con cualquier hechizo o maldición.

—_¡Tarantallegra!_ —atacó Alastor al chico de ojos castaños, apenas saludarse los tres con el respeto debido en los duelos.

—_¡Protego! ¡Levicorpus!_ —protegió rápidamente Neville a su padre y a él, atacando de inmediato en dos movimientos consecutivos.

—_¡Expelliarmus! ¡Liberacorpus! _—desarmó Frank a su jefe y lo bajó, empujando seguidamente a Neville lejos del hechizo para desmayar lanzado por Alastor que había caído muy cerca de su varita. Todos observaron como los dos se giraban e intentaban atar a Moody simultáneamente con el mismo movimiento.

Los que podían ver retuvieron el aliento, mientras sus cuatro acompañantes que no podían ver se tensaban al percibirlo.

Moody escapó por muy poco de ser inmovilizado, empezando a atacarlos y defenderse con hechizos no verbales y movimientos rápidos, los cuales eran respondidos con gran habilidad y coordinación por los dos Longbottom que parecían haber luchado juntos antes.

Angela, Hermione, Ron y Harry tuvieron que presionar a sus acompañantes con preguntas para que les contasen lo que ocurría.

Veinte minutos más tarde un agotado Moody detenía la práctica, arrojando chispas rojas con su varita.

—Gracias por su ayuda, Frank. —le agradeció Neville nervioso.

—En realidad te las debo dar yo a ti —le respondió él con sinceridad, agregando con una mezcla de asombro y orgullo en la voz—: A pesar de estar herido me protegiste más veces tú a mí que yo a ti.

—Eso es cierto, chico. Puedes estar orgulloso de decir que eres tan o más bueno en Defensa que Frank Longbottom, uno de los mejores aurores que he tenido que entrenar. —le dijo Alastor con una mezcla de admiración y suspicacia.

—Gr…Gracias —tartamudeó Neville, sintiendo que su corazón crecía tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho—. Pero eso no es cierto. Él es muy bueno, yo sólo me sé defender. —finalizó cabizbajo, con timidez.

—No. Alastor tiene razón. Eres mejor que yo. Felicitaciones. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti. —afirmó Frank con amabilidad y orgullo, palmeándole en la espalda.

Neville sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, conteniéndolas con dificultad. Escuchó a su mamá detenerse junto a su papá y, a pesar que todo su cerebro le gritaba que no lo hiciese, obedeció a su corazón. Levantó sus ojos hacia ella viendo en aquellos ojos tanto orgullo, alegría, vitalidad… Lo siguiente que supo era que Luna lo arrastraba de un brazo diciendo algo de unos Wrackspurts molestándole en sus oídos, sacándolo de allí.

Alice se abrazó a su esposo por la cintura temblando. Había alcanzado a ver las lágrimas en los ojos del chico, pugnando por salir, en esos breves segundos de contacto visual. Se contuvo de decir nada por la presencia del director y su jefe en el trabajo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no demostrar en su expresión la angustia que le llenaba el pecho. _"¿Por qué ha reaccionado así? ¿Es porque no puede recordar a sus padres? ¿Es porque lo que recuerda le produce esa tristeza tan profunda?... ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué ese chico tiene a veces esa tristeza tan profunda en su mirada?"_

—¿Wrac… qué? ¿De qué hablaba esa chica? —preguntó intrigado Alastor.

—Wrackspurts —le respondió Hermione con bien fingida naturalidad—. Unas criaturas invisibles que te hacen oír cosas. La han estado molestando desde que llegamos al colegio. Leto dice que puede deberse a magia residual del ataque. Sólo las palabras de la pareja dichas en determinado tono pueden hacer que deje de oírlas.

Sus diecisiete acompañantes la escucharon atónitos, pues sus amigos no se esperaban que apoyase a la rubia en una de sus "salidas lunáticas", aunque los chicos disimularon con rapidez para ayudar a la castaña a encubrir la salida de sus amigos.

George apretó en sus manos las varitas de la pareja, que la rubia le arrojó antes de salir con el castaño.

—¿No sería bueno que la viera un medimago? —le preguntó Alastor a Albus—. Podría tener un problema para pensar coherentemente producto del ataque.

El escucharle decir aquello, mientras miraban nerviosos a Alice y Frank, hizo palidecer a Ginny, Jessica, Fred y George.

—En realidad no, señor Moody —intervino Angela con una sonrisa, usando su mejor máscara para enfrentar las situaciones difíciles—. Leto "escucha" esas cosas cuando se nos ha pasado la hora de tomar nuestras pociones —le dijo remarcando las comillas con su mano izquierda—. Es su forma de decir que recordó algo que no debería haber olvidado. —finalizó con un tono de supuesta comprensión hacia su amiga.

—Si nos disculpan, Venus y yo vamos a ayudar a Leto y a Neptuno a traerlas. —dijo rápidamente Jessica para poder salir a tomar un poco de aire, lejos de la preocupación paternal de sus padres que le hacían tener muchas ganas de cambiar todo el pasado. Pidió que saliese Ginny con ella para no levantar sospechas.

Las Protectoras miraron el reloj de pared y se dieron cuenta que no era cierto.

—Todavía falta un poco para que les corresponda tomarlas, Electra —le señaló con cariño Jennifer acariciándole la cabeza—. Supongo que Leto está nerviosa y por eso se confundió. Ve a decirle que ella no se enfrentará sola a Alastor. Yo la acompañaré a ella y Remus a ti.

—Pero no tiene porqué estar nerviosa. Yo no… —intentó Alastor quitarle peso a su actuación.

—No, claro que no —lo interrumpió con sarcasmo Lily, que estaba muy enojada por la presión que había visto al auror aplicarle a los dos chicos—. Después de ver como presionaste a su amigo y a su novio no se me ocurre una buena razón para que esté escuchando… esas cosas. —finalizó al no poder recordar el nombre dado por las chicas.

Alastor, al girarse a ver al director y ver que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, tuvo que aceptar lo que le decían las miradas de sus ex alumnos y la hija de su amigo que estudiaba para medimaga.

—Lo lamento. Me he excedido un poco… —Se detuvo al oír bufar a la pelirroja que lo fulminaba con sus esmeraldas furiosas—. Muy bien, los presioné bastante. Pero fue con la intención de hacerles entender que no están listos para ir a ninguna batalla con mortífagos, como les han dicho a ustedes que quieren hacer según lo que me han contado. —confesó el porqué lo había hecho.

—Siendo sincero, señor Moody, ¿piensa que no estamos listos después de evaluarnos a Neptuno y a mí? —lo interrogó Harry.

Alastor Moody tragó saliva. Vio las expresiones atentas a su respuesta de todos los presentes en la habitación, ocho de ellos esperando su aprobación, los otros ocho lanzándole miradas amenazantes para que no les diese aquél apoyo a su intervención y unos ojos azules escrutadores y preocupados.

—Para dar mi opinión sincera al respecto tendría que evaluar al resto de su grupo de forma tan exhaustiva como a usted y su amigo, joven Marte. —intentó salir del paso.

—No. —se opuso rotundamente Jennifer.

—Si a todos los que faltan los acompaña uno de ustedes no tiene porqué haber problemas con eso, Jennifer. —le dijo Harry en voz suave, presionando para que los evaluase a todos y escuchar la opinión del auror, no tan viejo en ese momento, Alastor Moody.

La gemela lo miró enojada, pues los había atrapado con su ofrecimiento a la chica rubia y la evasiva del jefe de sus cuatro amigos. Le parecía ver a James metiéndolos en problemas con una sonrisa. Estaba muy tentada de quitarle el vendaje del rostro para confirmar sus sospechas y que Lily lo pudiese presionar como madre, abuela o lo que fuese, deteniéndolo de una buena vez.

—Voy por Leto y Neptuno. —dijo rápidamente Jessica. Se contuvo con dificultad para no salir corriendo mientras aún estaba en la habitación, haciéndolo apenas salir de allí.

—¿Ya decidió con quién quiere practicar ahora, señor Moody? —le preguntó Angela con una pequeña sonrisa.

El auror hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su rostro impasible y hablar con autoridad, aunque por dentro estaba deseando poder conseguir una excusa para evadir la situación.

—Sí. Con el joven… —se quedó mirando a George, intentando recordar el nombre por el que había sido presentado.

—Júpiter, señor Moody —le aclaró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, pues se daba cuenta que Harry lo había atrapado—. Yo estoy bien de salud, pero si aún así uno de nuestros amigos quiere acompañarme será un placer para mí el compartir la práctica. —les dijo con una pícara sonrisa, que se amplió al ver de reojo la de su novia.

—Yo te acompañaré —afirmó decidida Angelica—. Y aunque estés bien de salud me permitirás ayudarte. —sentenció mirándolo amenazadora.

—Como usted diga, encantadora dama. —le respondió George en son de broma mientras le hacía una reverencia medieval, queriendo destensarlos a todos.

—¿Me ayudará usted a mí, hermosa dama? —le siguió el juego Fred haciéndole la reverencia a Jennifer—. Con el permiso de su caballero, obviamente. —agregó rápidamente, bajando levemente la cabeza en dirección a Remus.

Jennifer no pudo contener una sonrisa, mientras el esposo miraba de manera peligrosa con sus ojos color miel al chico.

—Le agradecería mucho a James que me acompañe a mí. —siguió rápidamente Ginny.

—Con mucho gusto, jovencita. —le respondió él con una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver la nerviosa que asomaba a la cara de la menuda pelirroja.

Ginny tuvo la sensación de tener a Harry a su lado y frente a ella al mismo tiempo, arrepintiéndose de haberle propuesto a su suegro que la acompañase a su práctica por seguir en su treta a los gemelos.

En Lily se despertaron los celos al ver a su esposo aceptar tan rápido la petición de la chica, mirando rápidamente al otro chico que no podía ver.

—Me alegraría mucho ser tu compañera de prácticas, Urano. —le dijo a Ron con una tibia sonrisa y voz muy dulce, alejándose levemente de su esposo.

—Gracias Lily. —aceptó sonriente Ron pues no podía ver las miradas amenazadoras que James le estaba lanzando.

—Lo siento, Lily, pero yo seré la compañera de Urano —se opuso rápidamente Angelica para evitar que hubiese una discusión entre sus amigos—. Estoy segura que a él también le gustará tener mi compañía después de escuchar cómo defiendo a su amigo Júpiter.

—Yo acompañaré entonces tanto a Diana como a Gea, pues las dos damas necesitarán la compañía de un hábil campeón. —bromeó Sirius adelantándose a las intenciones de Alice.

—Gracias Sirius. —aceptó Hermione nerviosa con una tímida sonrisa.

Alice y Lily miraron furiosas a sus esposos y sus amigos, pues una vez más intentaban ponerlas a salvo por su condición de embarazadas aunque la situación no lo requiriese.

—Lamento haber sacado a mi novio —entró disculpándose Luna en voz normal, deteniéndose un momento al ver las expresiones de todos—. Los Wrackspurts me tenían incómoda —continuó en seguida recuperando su aire de caminar en las nubes—. Ya Neptuno los ha calmado.

—Electra, ella y yo hemos decidido traer las pociones con nosotros, así no la distraerán más. —siguió Neville, quien había logrado con la ayuda de su novia recuperar lo suficiente de su calma para estar cerca de sus padres de nuevo.

—¿Quién practicará ahora? —preguntó Jessica fingiendo curiosidad, aunque en realidad estaba bastante nerviosa.

—Júpiter —le respondió Alastor— acompañado de Angelica. —aclaró rápidamente al ver a la furia pelirroja mirarlo con sus esmeraldas amenazantes, no queriendo darle oportunidad de descargar con él su enojo. La joven señora Potter era bonita y hábil con su varita, pero tenía un carácter que prefería descargase con mortífagos y no con él.

Sirius se llevó a Angela a la parte posterior sujetándola en un abrazo por los hombros para evitar que ella intentase quedarse junto al director a hacerle compañía a su novio, sin hacer caso de sus palabras cuando le decía que no se quedaría para intervenir.

Durante veinte minutos Alastor intentó presionar al chico, pues empezó con hechizos no verbales directamente, encontrándose con una fuerte muralla conformada por sus dos adversarios que finalmente lo desarmaron y ataron.

George siempre era el compañero de prácticas y batallas de Angela, que luchaba de forma muy similar a la de Angelica aunque su prometida era mejor por ser su entrenamiento más completo. Debido a esto se acopló a su suegra desde el principio, protegiéndola como muy pocas veces tenía que hacer con su novia, formando un equipo de ataque que no pudo superar Alastor aunque se empleó a fondo.

—¿Está usted bien, señor Moody? —le preguntó George preocupado después de desatarlo, tendiéndole la varita que le había quitado con ayuda de su suegra y su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Perfectamente —le respondió Alastor mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Gracias. —le recibió la varita y la ayuda para incorporarse.

Hasta ahora el primer chico era el mejor. No sólo se había defendido solo, estando lastimado en un brazo y sin poder ver, sino que sus movimientos eran muy rápidos y precisos. Pero los otros dos chicos también se habían desenvuelto muy bien, mejor que muchos de sus aurores. _"Si los otros son igual de buenos… Espero no tener que dar mi opinión sobre si están listos para ir a batallas o no saldré ileso de esta habitación con las cuatro jóvenes mujeres que quieren impedirlo a toda costa… con mucha razón si están en lo cierto"_.

—¿Quiere tomarse un descanso, señor Moody? —le preguntó con amabilidad Harry, que llegaba junto a ellos con los que estaban al fondo de la sala.

—No es necesario, pero gracias joven —le respondió el auror, mirándolo con suspicacia—. Me gustaría seguir con la joven… —Suspiró, no lograba recordar sus nombres.

—Venus, señor Moody. Será un placer. —le dijo sonriente Ginny, dándole luego un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

—Ten cuidado mi amor. —le pidió Harry cariñoso.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Marte, no permitiré que le pase nada a tu pelirroja. —le palmeó suavemente la espalda James.

—Gracias. —logró responderle Harry mientras sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido de nuevo.

Lily llevó a Harry hasta el punto en que Dumbledore permanecía de pie, atento a las evaluaciones, pues supuso correctamente que no habría manera de llevarlo hasta el fondo de la habitación.

Durante quince minutos el ritmo fue muy intenso, protegiéndose mutuamente Ginny y James, desplazándose con bien coordinados movimientos, desubicando al auror por sus rápidos y audaces ataques hasta que, intentando esquivarlos y atacarlos simultáneamente, Alastor envió una maldición paralizante en dirección a sus dos oponentes, que al desplazarse se dirigía a los tres observadores. Fue desviada simultáneamente por Lily y Dumbledore, desviándose potenciada en dirección a James que fue arrojado hacia el piso por Ginny, mientras un hechizo proveniente de la varita de Harry desviaba finalmente el hechizo hacia una ventana haciendo estallar todos los vidrios.

—¿Están bien? —preguntaron dieciocho voces a coro, desplazándose catorce de ellas corriendo hacia ellos.

—Sí —respondieron a coro Ginny y James, desplazándose ella para que él pudiese moverse—. ¿Seguro? —se preguntaron entre ellos simultáneamente, riéndose en seguida abiertamente.

—Creo que ya necesito ese descanso del que habló el joven Marte. —comentó muy cansado Alastor Moody, tanto física como mental y emocionalmente. Se estaba temiendo que aquella situación estaría fuera de control pronto… si es que alguna vez había estado bajo control de él, del director, o de las cuatro parejas que cuidaban a los chicos.

—Un descanso para recuperar energías les vendrá bien a todos —aprobó el director rápidamente—. Quiero hablar contigo a solas, Alastor. —lo invitó a que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación, apenas verlo incorporado.

—Seguro. —aceptó sonriente, pensando que su amigo lo ayudaría con su problema.

—Idun —llamó Lily, sonriendo al verla aparecer—. Por favor, trae con ayuda de Dotty, Wykers y Tyr un refrigerio para veinte personas. Comeremos en la mesa que está al fondo.

—En seguida Idun traerá con los otros elfos lo solicitado, señora. —afirmó la elfina con su voz chillona, desapareciendo.

—¿Cómo supiste a que punto exacto debías apuntar para desviar finalmente el hechizo? —le preguntó James con genuina curiosidad a Harry, mirando las posiciones de cada uno de ellos cuando Moody lanzó su ataque, el punto en el que habían chocado el rayo rojo y el amarillo enviado por el chico, para luego volver a mirar la ventana rota.

—Instinto y sentidos agudizados —le respondió su hijo con sinceridad—. Estaba muy atento al más mínimo sonido y lo que murmuró Venus cuando te desplazó me hizo comprender que se pondría en la trayectoria.

Ginny tragó saliva pues sabía que era cierto. Ella había susurrado "No a él" porque durante un instante revivió lo ocurrido durante la última batalla en que habían participado, saliendo seriamente herido Fred.

James, que la había escuchado, frunció el ceño ante la explicación del chico y la reacción de la chica, pensativo.

—Vamos a organizar la mesa p… —empezó Angelica.

—Nada de eso —la interrumpió Lily enojada—. De eso nos encargaremos Alice y yo, ya que no nos consideran aptas para ayudar a los chicos en su evaluación por Alastor. Supongo que sólo estamos en capacidad de ayudar en pequeñas labores domésticas, en que los elfos hacen la mayor parte del trabajo.

—Eso no es cierto. —replicó Harry rápidamente.

—Ustedes dos son muy buenas en defensa. —lo apoyó Neville en seguida.

—Yo creo que ellos aún no confían en nosotros y temen que las podamos lastimar a ustedes y sus bebés —comentó Angela con fingida inocencia—. Es lógico que, estando en guerra y visto que el señor Moody está aplicando una evaluación intensiva, piensen que podamos aprovechar para hacerles daño. —finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es eso. —la contradijeron a coro Angelica, Jennifer, Sirius, Remus, Frank y James, que no querían que los chicos pensaran que aún desconfiaban de ellos.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó en el mismo tono Angela, decidida a ayudar a los que consideraba sus tíos. A ella también le molestaba que la sobreprotegieran pero sospechaba cuáles eran las razones de ellos y también que no les habían dicho a ellas.

—Alastor está siendo muy exigente, como bien has dicho, y queremos evitar que Alice y Lily terminen agotadas o, peor aún, lastimadas. —le respondió James muy serio.

—Entendemos sus razones para ir a las batallas, aunque no nos guste —continuó Frank—. Todos estamos luchando para que nuestros hijos conozcan un futuro en paz. También aceptamos que debemos hacer prácticas para mejorar.

—Pero estas evaluaciones que les está haciendo hoy Alastor a ustedes no detendrán mortífagos, ni las ayudarán a mejorar en sus técnicas de combate, por lo que no justificamos el que participen y corran riesgos nuestros bebés. —finalizó James.

—Tienes razón, mi amor. —se abrazó emocionada Alice a Frank.

—Discúlpame por insistir en participar, cariño. Es cierto lo que dices. —se abrazó Lily arrepentida y enternecida a James.

—Perdón por lo que dije. —se disculpó Angela con sinceridad, habiendo conseguido su objetivo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo James en un tono alegre, feliz de tener a su pelirroja abrazada a él—. Gracias a eso hemos podido aclarar una situación que estaba pendiente.

—Mmm… ¡Comida! —exclamó Ron al percibir el aroma de lo llevado por los elfos.

—¡Urano! —exclamó avergonzada Hermione.

—Perdón, es que tengo hambre. —se excusó Ron.

—Pero si comiste mucho. —lo regañó la castaña.

—Eso no es cierto —le respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo menor—. No totalmente. Tú aún no entiendes que soy más grande y necesito más para alimentarme.

—Gea, tendrás que resignarte a que te enseñe a cocinar en proporciones grandes —le dijo Jessica con picardía—. Urano tiene muy buen apetito, al igual que Mercurio y Júpiter.

—Cierto. —apoyaron a coro las Protectoras, haciendo sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza a los tres pelirrojos. Ellas sólo pudieron ver el movimiento, sospechando que estarían rojos.

—Es parte de su encanto. —comentó con cariño Angela, acariciándole con ternura el rostro sobre el pasamontañas a su novio, dándole seguidamente un suave beso en la boca.

—Vamos entonces a la mesa para que no pierdan su encanto. —bromeó Sirius, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al verlos separarse apenados que era su objetivo.

Cuando regresaron Alastor y Albus se sentaron a comer con ellos, serios y pensativos aunque el auror parecía menos preocupado que al salir.

—Hay algo que quiero que quede claro antes que Alastor continúe la evaluación con los otros seis jóvenes —dijo con voz seria y profunda el director en cuanto vio que casi todos habían terminado de comer—. Cuando él dijo que quería hacer esto fue con la finalidad de averiguar quiénes son ustedes diez por medio de sus técnicas de defensa, sin ver sus rostros ni hacer investigaciones que los pudiesen poner en peligro. Fue por esa razón que accedí a ello.

»Sin embargo, les dije en el colegio que estaban bajo mi protección desde ese momento hasta que los diez se hubiesen recuperado y eso no ha cambiado. Por lo que ninguno de ustedes volverá a insinuar siquiera su participación en batallas con mortífagos, sea cual sea su nivel en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hasta que los diez estén totalmente recuperados no sólo de su visión sino de sus quemaduras y los otros problemas de salud que han venido presentando.

—Profesor Dumbledore… —intentó Harry en un tono suave.

—Un momento, Marte, aún no he terminado —lo interrumpió el director con firmeza—. Si ustedes ya se han recuperado de su problema visual y sus quemaduras pero aún no recuerdan quiénes son, o aunque lo recuerden no hemos podido ayudarlos a volver con sus familias, las cuatro jóvenes que son menores de edad deberán permanecer en esta casa o en el colegio. Con la joven Leto no estamos seguros si ya es mayor de edad pues no saben el día que se vieron obligados a venir a esta época cuánto faltaba para que cumpliese años, así que podría ser biológicamente aún menor de edad y así será considerada. Desearía que los diez se quedasen, pero siendo los otros seis mayores de edad no puedo obligarlos.

—¡Usted no puede hacer eso! —exclamó Harry levantándose, asustado y enojado.

—De hecho sí puedo —le contradijo el director manteniendo la calma—. Existe una antigua ley sobre magos y brujas menores de edad sin familia directa por situación de guerra, según la cual deberán permanecer bajo la tutela de quien los haya protegido desde que se originó su situación de crisis hasta que la misma sea resuelta, siempre y cuando sea alguien de reconocida solvencia moral y que vele por su salud y seguridad, demostrando esto ante el Wizengamot de ser requerido.

—¿Gea? —preguntó Harry enojado.

—No lo sé —le respondió asustada la castaña—. Yo no he investigado sobre eso.

—Es cierto —contestó en voz baja Angela, que había averiguado aquello en La Casa Flotante mientras buscaba cómo salir del sello con su prima y los niños, buscando una salida legal para los cuatro al lograrlo. No podía creer que su abuelo apelase a aquello. Reaccionó rápidamente al sentir que su prima contenía la respiración—. Pero para poder hacerlo tendría que informar al Wizengamot la situación de guerra que generó la crisis y en nuestro caso eso no aplica, puesto que no estamos aquí por la situación que ustedes están viviendo con Voldemort.

—¿Está usted segura, señorita? —la cuestionó el director con una suave sonrisa, sabiendo que con eso los atrapaba—. ¿Sabe usted acaso con certeza quién y cómo les produjeron sus heridas?

—No, pero… pero usted tampoco puede demostrar… —Hermione le daba mil vueltas a la situación en su cabeza, rápidamente—. Tendría que llevarnos ante el Wizengamot para eso, lo cual pondría en riesgo posiblemente la vida de personas si venimos del futuro. —intentó refutarle en un intento desesperado por salir de esa situación.

—Eso no es totalmente correcto, señorita Gea —le respondió con serenidad el director—. De hecho se requiere la presencia de dos miembros del Wizengamot, una bruja o mago que sea al menos auxiliar de medimago y la persona que se hará responsable de los menores. Alastor y yo pertenecemos al Wizengamot, Jennifer ya es auxiliar de medimago y los Potter pueden presentar a dos de sus compañeras y los Lupin a otras dos, habiendo estado las dos parejas con ustedes desde el día que fueron conseguidas las menores en situación de crisis. Todos nosotros estamos al tanto de su presencia en este tiempo, así que de ser cierto que vienen del futuro no provocamos ninguna alteración a su situación actual.

—¡Sólo nos estaría separando de ellas! —exclamó exasperado Harry.

—No —le refutó en el mismo tono tranquilo Albus—. Ya les he dicho que me gustaría, al igual que a las cuatro parejas que les han estado cuidando hasta ahora, que se quedasen los diez. Sólo les hago la aclaratoria que las cuatro jóvenes deberán permanecer en esta casa aún cuando ya se hayan recuperado, quieran o no hacerlo, mientras que ustedes seis son libres de quedarse o irse.

Harry sentía que en su pecho ardía la misma furia contra el director que año y medio atrás le había llevado a destrozarle la oficina, luego que su padrino cayese tras El Velo de la Muerte.

—Supongamos que nos vamos de esta casa los diez sin su consentimiento, por nuestro deseo de no generar inconvenientes. ¿Qué harían ustedes? ¿Nos metería el señor Moody a los diez en Azkaban? —preguntó Angela con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba tan furiosa como Harry.

—Los seis adultos serían llevados a prisión, mientras a ustedes cuatro les serían asignados nuevos tutores ya que los actuales no pudieron cuidar de su seguridad, los cuales podrían ser los Black y los Longbottom. — le respondió el director en el mismo tono sereno que venía usando.

Un tenso silencio invadió la habitación mientras todos los platos, copas y cubiertos empezaron a vibrar.

Jennifer, Angelica, Alice, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Frank, James y Alastor presenciaron el debate en silencio, siguiendo con sus miradas el cruce de palabras, observando ahora la vibración que significaba que alguno o varios de los chicos estaban a punto de perder el control de su magia, asustados de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

—Ya que ha tomado usted su decisión y nos ha informado amablemente la manera en que nos ha atrapado, deberíamos continuar con la evaluación —dijo Angela con frialdad—. De esa manera el señor Moody podrá saber lo que quiere de nosotros y darnos algo de la información que desconocemos.

Angelica y su padre se tensaron. El tono de la chica era peligroso. George, que la tenía abrazada, le dio un beso en la frente intentando calmarla.

—Tranquila mi amor, lo resolveremos. —le susurró al notar que seguía tensa.

Al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios de su novia comprendió que de hecho ella ya tenía algo en mente, algo que seguramente no les gustaría al director, padres y tíos, también comprendió que lo haría igual. Tragó saliva, pues si la conocía bien se saldría con la suya aunque le doliese hacerlo.

—¿Diana? —preguntó intrigada Hermione.

—Tenemos que investigar quiénes somos para poder irnos, Gea. —le respondió Angela con tono serio.

—Tienes razón —respondió resuelta la castaña comprendiendo lo que Angela le había querido decir—. ¿Ya decidió con quién practicará ahora, señor Moody? —preguntó con un tono de voz amable.

Alastor los miró a los diez preocupado.

—Me parece que están muy tensos y eso podría entorpecer la evaluación, señorita Gea. Tal vez sea mejor que regrese en otro momento a terminarla. —planteó inquieto, aunque disimulando su incomodidad.

—Comprenderemos si no desea continuar por estar agotado, señor Moody. Sin embargo por nosotros no debe preocuparse. Estamos bien. —le dijo con una sonrisa Jessica, una que no estaba acompañada por su mirada dorada.

—En ese caso continuaré con usted, joven…

—Electra, señor Moody. Será un placer —le aclaró poniéndose en pie con un movimiento ágil—. ¿Me acompañará como había dicho, Remus?

—Por supuesto. —le respondió su padre, incorporándose rápidamente, preocupado por la mirada de la chica.

Fred la acompañó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde estaban llevando a cabo los encuentros, hablándole en susurros para tranquilizarla un poco, preocupado. Jessica finalmente se separó de él con un beso, sonriéndole con dulzura, pidiéndole que se quedase junto a su mamá y el director. Fred suspiró y asintió. Estaba más tranquila pero aún conservaba parte de su enojo. _"¿Qué se traerán entre manos Angela y Hermione?"_. Al ver a su hermanita y a su rubia amiga cuchicheando con ellas frunció el ceño. Cuando las chicas del E.D.H. se unían eran de temer.

Miró al director y no pudo evitar preguntarse: _"¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese llegado a tener a sus nietas como parte del alumnado del colegio mientras él era director? Con Harry perseguido por Voldemort, acompañado de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville. Obviamente con George y conmigo ayudándolos con más ahínco… Me temo que pronto sabré la respuesta"_. Miró en dirección a su novia y su joven suegro y suspiró de nuevo. Él también se había enojado por lo dicho por el director, pero al ver la mirada de su novia comprendió que debía mantener la calma por los dos.

Angelica, Alice, Lily, Sirius, Frank y James estaban muy atentos a la conversación de las cuatro chicas, la cual estaba centrada supuestamente en los derechos de los elfos. Intentaban entender qué hablaban realmente pues suponían, acertadamente, que hablaban en clave. Vieron al chico de ojos castaños y al alto empezar a preguntarles sobre supuestas diferencias en el trato con elfinas y elfos, mirándose de reojo, inquietos. Se preocuparon aún más al ver que el líder del grupo de chicos se destensaba y se unía a la conversación.

Alastor tenía muy difícil la "práctica" con la chica, pues no era él quien la dirigía ni tampoco quien presionaba. La chica de ojos miel no le daba oportunidad de respirar. Se movía con mucha habilidad, protegiendo a Remus y atacando al auror.

Jessica estaba haciendo esfuerzos para que su parte lobuna no la dominase totalmente, furiosa como se encontraba. No podía evitar que su instinto de protección de manada la dominase en cuanto a defender a su padre, que se había visto desplazado por ella en dos oportunidades, atacando al auror como una loba herida que protege a sus cachorros. Mientras tanto lamentaba no poder hacer lo mismo con su abuelo, que era con quien estaba enojada.

Remus se mordió los labios al sentirse desplazado por segunda vez, pues el movimiento de la chica no sólo lo había tomado desprevenido por su fuerza sino que no era necesario realmente. Alastor sólo había intentado desarmarlo. Comprendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas en cuanto a la chica y estaba librando internamente una lucha que él conocía muy bien. Decidido a detener aquello aprovechó un descuido del auror que estaba enfrentado a ella, lo inmovilizó y desarmó.

—Lo siento, Alastor —se disculpó aproximándose a él, liberándolo. Vio de reojo como la chica apretaba su varita con enojo contenido—. Reaccioné como si estuviésemos en un combate real.

—Está bien, Remus, es comprensible. —lo tranquilizó el auror cuando en cualquier otro entrenamiento lo habría reñido, agradecido porque hubiese detenido aquello. Se incorporó con la ayuda de su alumno extraacadémico.

Jessica los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin creer lo que veía y oía. Respiró profundamente para calmarse al sentir el abrazo de su novio, pensando ahora preocupada si su papá se habría dado cuenta de algo por sus reacciones.

—¿Con quién desea continuar ahora, señor Moody? —preguntó Harry en un fingido tono amable, después de cinco minutos de tenso silencio desde que todos los que estaban en la mesa se les uniesen, habiendo estado los diez chicos sometidos al escrutinio de unos ojos azules tras unas gafas de media luna.

—El joven… —se quedó mirando a Ron, esperando que estuviese menos tenso que sus compañeros al no ser su novia una de las menores de edad a quienes había amenazado Albus con retener a la fuerza.

—Urano. —le completó Ginny con una cínica sonrisa pensando que, siendo su hermana menor una de las involucradas y a quien protegían en exceso los seis mayores, era uno de los más enojados. Pero aquello el auror no lo sabía y comprendió de su mirada que esperaba tener menos problemas con él.

—Excelente. —afirmó con rabia contenida el pelirrojo menor.

El auror comprendió que se había equivocado y suspiró. Cuando había salido con su amigo de la habitación creyó que su problema con los chicos se resolvería, pero no era así.

—Te quiero mucho, cariño. Ten cuidado. Todo estará bien. —le dijo Hermione abrazada a él, dándole un beso, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Tienes razón. —le concedió Ron después de respirar profundo para calmarse, besándola en seguida. Se separó de ella con una sonrisa.

Angelica se ubicó junto al chico preguntándose si trabajaría en equipo con él, como había hecho con el otro, o tendría que finalmente detener aquello como había hecho su cuñado unos minutos antes. Deseaba de todo corazón que su papá no se hubiese equivocado con el ultimátum que les había dado a los chicos.

Sirius se quedó con Hermione y el director, luego de pedirles por señas a sus amigos que estuviesen al pendiente de Angela y George. Estaba preocupado luego de haberlos visto tan mal cuando su esposa y él habían estado a solas con ellos.

Ron sonrió con atrevimiento luego que el auror lo intentara desarmar inmediatamente después del respetuoso saludo con que iniciaron el duelo. Se desplazó con habilidad para tener un mejor ángulo de ataque y empezó a lanzarle una serie de hechizos no verbales sin detenerse casi a respirar, moviéndose rápidamente, mareándolo, no dándole oportunidad de acercarse a Angelica ni de responderle los ataques. Lo presionaba para agotarlo al obligarlo a correr de un lado a otro, pues había escuchado su respiración cansada cuando habían llegado junto a ellos luego que Remus detuviese la práctica con Jessica.

Angelica comprendió la estrategia del chico casi quince minutos después, cuando vio que la respiración de su entrenador era muy irregular al igual que la del chico. Sólo que el primero estaba notablemente más cansado. Suspirando lanzó un hechizo de desarme sobre los dos fingiendo que se defendía de uno que le había llegado cerca proveniente del auror.

—Lo siento. ¿Están bien? —se disculpó de inmediato mirando a los dos en el suelo sin sus varitas, con los rostros girados en dirección a ella, respirando mal.

—Sí. —respondió el auror con una mezcla de agradecimiento y molestia.

—Perfectamente. —respondió Ron con una sonrisa mal contenida.

—Creo que Alastor puede evaluar sus movimientos mientras yo practico con los cuatro últimos jóvenes. —intervino con voz seria el director.

—Como usted diga, señor. —le respondió con tono impertinente Harry, conteniéndose de decir algo más por el apretón en su brazo derecho de Hermione, que le susurró:

—Calma.

—Joven Mercurio, si no tiene inconveniente quiero empezar con usted. —le indicó en tono amable al chico que había permanecido tranquilo junto a él mientras la de ojos miel explotaba contra su amigo, luego de mirar con el ceño fruncido a Harry.

—Será un honor, profesor —le respondió Fred respetuoso—. Ve con los chicos a la mesa, mi amor, por favor. —le pidió con cariño a Jessica en el tono meloso que usaba para convencerla de algo que no quería hacer, mirando en seguida a su gemelo a los ojos.

George comprendió de inmediato que no quería que intentase en ningún momento defenderlo del abuelo, estando todavía enojada, pudiendo llegar a hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría luego. La agarró por un codo, asombrándose levemente al ver como su novia la tomaba por el otro y lo ayudaba a alejarla. Sonrió un segundo después.

Jennifer miró a su papá inquisitiva, sin saber qué hacer, quedándose junto al chico ante una señal de él.

Fred saludó respetuosamente al que algún día sería su director, firme y comprensivo al mismo tiempo. Sabía al igual que sus amigos porqué les había dado ese ultimátum. También estaba enojado, pero tenía muy claro que el director sabía que las chicas eran sus nietas por la forma en que las había mirado a las dos antes de decir aquello. Esto fue algo de lo que sólo se dieron cuenta George y él, que venían sospechándolo desde días atrás y estaban atentos a gestos y miradas del director cuando iba a la casa. Los otros no se habían dado cuenta por estar inmersos en análisis de los movimientos durante las prácticas ya realizadas, respondiendo con cautela a preguntas del director, el auror y las cuatro parejas.

Frunció el ceño y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo, pues se había perdido en sus pensamientos y Jennifer había tenido que protegerlo de un hechizo de desarme. Quince minutos más tarde dejaba salir chispas rojas de su varita, luego de haber respondido acertadamente todos los hechizos del director, protegido a su joven suegra y atacado comedidamente al abuelo de su novia.

—Esa ha sido una muy buena práctica, joven Mercurio —le dijo con una sonrisa sincera el director. Empleó la palabra "práctica" para darle a entender que sabía que se había contenido durante la evaluación, no dejando aflorar realmente sus habilidades.

—Fue un honor haber sostenido un duelo amistoso con un excelente mago como lo es usted, profesor. —le respondió respetuoso Fred haciéndole una leve reverencia, sonriendo al ver que su gesto era correspondido.

Jessica gruñó en voz baja, abrazándose a su novio y alejándolo de su abuelo, temiendo inconscientemente que los separase de alguna manera.

—¿Ha decidido usted con quien desea continuar, profesor? —le preguntó la castaña respetuosamente antes que su mejor amigo dijese algo en mal semblante, pues seguía muy enojado a pesar que ya tenían un esbozo de plan.

—Si se encuentra usted en condiciones me gustaría que fuese la siguiente, joven Gea. —le respondió con amabilidad el director, comprendiendo lo que había hecho. Se preguntaba qué habrían estado tramando allá atrás, pues la percibía tensa y decidida pero no tan enojada como lo estaba antes.

—Me encuentro bien para la evaluación, profesor. Gracias. —le respondió Hermione con amabilidad y seriedad.

—Me alegra saberlo, joven Gea. Por favor podrían dejarnos sólo a Sirius y a mí con ella. —les pidió a los otros, viendo con curiosidad que no sólo el novio se desplazaba hacia el lateral, sino que también lo hacían el líder del grupo y la pelirroja menuda.

—Urano, Venus y yo estaremos junto a la pared, Gea. —aclaró Harry en un tono de voz decidido que no daba derecho a réplica.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, pues ya se lo esperaba.

—Los demás estaremos atrás. —dijo muy firme George mientras él, el castaño y su gemelo arrastraban a sus novias hacia la mesa, pues aún estaban enojadas.

James cruzó de nuevo miradas con sus amigos. Estaba preocupado por las reacciones de los chicos desde que el director les había dicho aquello, así como la conversación en clave que habían sostenido. Todos suspiraron dejando allí a Sirius y desplazándose hasta el fondo de la habitación.

Alastor Moody también estaba preocupado, pero confiaba en que su amigo manejase adecuadamente la situación. Acompañó de nuevo a los demás hasta la mesa del fondo.

Hermione saludó respetuosamente al director y adoptó postura de combate. Durante veinte minutos se defendió, esquivó ataques, protegió a su compañero y contraatacó, formando un buen equipo con Sirius que se esforzaba en intentar protegerla y gruñía cuando se veía auxiliado por la castaña.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —exclamó Harry en voz baja en ese momento.

Hermione al oírlo perdió concentración, siendo alcanzado Sirius por el hechizo aturdidor al sacarla del camino y perdiendo los dos las varitas.

—_¡Rennervate!_ —reanimó Albus a Sirius, después de correr rápidamente y agacharse junto a ellos—. ¿Está bien, joven? —le preguntó a la castaña, preocupado al verla masajearse la muñeca izquierda con la otra mano.

—Sí, sólo me lastimé un poco la mano con la caída. —respondió Hermione adolorida.

—Electra. —llamó Ron a Jessica, preocupado, mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

Sabía que su hermana estaba ayudando a su mejor amigo a controlar el malestar que le generaba Voldemort por su conexión con la cicatriz. Pues aunque Harry ya no se veía invadido por los pensamientos, sentimientos y energías negativas de su enemigo, desde que cerró su proceso, seguía percibiendo sus cambios bruscos de carácter y sus pensamientos. Sólo que lo bloqueaba con la Occlumancia, especialmente desde que llegaron allí.

—Jennifer —llamó el director a su hija—. Por favor, joven Urano, permítanos moverla a la silla. —le pidió con amabilidad. Suspiró al ver que el chico hacía lo que le indicaba pero evitaba el contacto con él. Sirius lo ayudó a sentar a la chica en una silla que él hizo aparecer.

—Quieta mientras te… quito los vendajes… de ese brazo. —le indicó Jessica a su amiga, respirando agitada por haber atravesado la habitación corriendo tan rápido como podía adelantándose a su mamá por un par de minutos.

Jennifer abrió el maletín de medimagia que había convocado rápidamente de la esquina en que lo dejaban mientras practicaban y le entregó a su hija ungüento desinflamante, cuando las dos vieron que la castaña tenía razón en sus protestas. No era nada serio.

Luna, Neville y Fred respiraron aliviados al ver aquello, dirigiendo ahora miradas preocupadas hacia donde estaban los otros.

Albus se acercó cauteloso al grupo conformado por Ginny, Angela, George, Lily, James y Harry. Las dos primeras estaban de rodillas junto al último, que se sostenía la cabeza, mientras sus papás intentaban convencerle de tomar agua fría con poción para el dolor y unas gotas de poción tranquilizante.

George los observaba atentamente, preocupado, abrazando a su novia y alejándola levemente cuando la vio asentir. Maldijo en silencio que su enemigo hubiese tenido un cambio brusco de humor justo en ese momento, cuando todos estaban tan tensos. Había permanecido ubicado junto a su hermana y su novia, atento al estado de las dos luego de ayudar a su cuñado, preocupado por él también.

—Si sólo le dan unos minutos él se la tomará. —les cortó la pelirroja la insistencia a los esposos Potter con el tono más suave que logró emplear, sintiéndose ahora mareada además de lo enojada que había estado.

Tenía muy presente que esos jóvenes que intentaban ayudar a su novio eran sus suegros. Pero estaba agotada por el esfuerzo mágico que había hecho con Angela para ayudar a controlar la situación de la cicatriz a su prometido, sin que Voldemort pudiese llegar a percibirlo de manera alguna al haber fallado la Occlumancia de Harry por su propio enojo.

—¿Se siente mal, joven Marte? —le preguntó el director preocupado.

—Es sólo un leve dolor de cabeza, profesor. No se preocupe —le respondió el chico con una suave sonrisa, tanteando en busca del vaso con el agua fría con las pociones—. Gracias Lily. —agradeció con cariño luego que ella se lo ayudase a beber.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente, con sus esmeraldas reflejando su preocupación por él.

—Sí. Gracias. —respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

George, James y Albus los ayudaron a incorporarse a todos.

—Me parece que lo mejor será suspender la actividad. —dijo en tono suave el director en cuanto estuvieron reunidos con los otros, no queriendo alterarlos más de lo que ya estaban por lo que les había dicho.

—Sólo faltamos Leto y yo, profesor. Si no tiene usted inconveniente preferiríamos que terminásemos con las evaluaciones. —le contradijo en un tono sereno Angela, contenta al ver que su especial don los había ayudado a los tres a solventar la crisis por medio del segundo lazo sin agotarlos mucho ni mágica ni energéticamente.

—En ese caso me gustaría continuar con la joven Leto. —respondió intranquilo Albus.

—Con mucho gusto, señor director. —le respondió muy seria Luna, sin su tono amable habitual con ellos ni el despistado anterior.

Neville le dio un tierno beso y le sonrió, alejándose luego hacia el punto en el que antes se había estado ubicando el director.

James miraba a sus compañeros, nervioso, preguntándoles en silencio a las gemelas si hacía algo para detener aquello. Pero ellas denegaron señalándole con leves movimientos de cabeza a su papá. Alice y Frank se desplazaron hasta el punto en que se encontraba Neville, al igual que Alastor, mientras los demás caminaron hacia la mesa a excepción de Jennifer que se ubicó junto a Luna mirando interrogante a su padre.

Después de saludarse respetuosamente Luna adoptó posición de combate, limitándose a defenderse de los ataques suaves y comedidos del director durante los primeros cinco minutos, hasta que en un movimiento defensivo vio los ojos castaños de su novio fijos en ella y luego los azules del director. En ese momento empezó a ver en el hombre que la atacaba a aquél que unos minutos antes había amenazado con encerrar a su novio en Azkaban, dejando de ver al anciano director a quien había respetado y admirado.

Jennifer tragó saliva al ver que la joven rubia empezaba a atacar a su papá luego de mirar al chico junto a los Longbottom, sabiendo además que su papá no permitiría que ella detuviese aquello como habían hecho su esposo y su gemela con Alastor Moody.

Albus analizaba con intensidad a la chica mientras la atacaba con suavidad, defendiéndose con cuidado de no lastimarla cuando ella empezó a atacarlo, guiándola imperceptiblemente para que desahogase su enojo con él sin que nadie saliese lastimado.

Veinte minutos más tarde cansada, con la voz de su novio en su cabeza pidiéndole que se detuviese, su enojo transformado en molestia y frustración, Luna arrojó de su varita chispas rojas sonriendo con cariño en dirección a Neville y asintiendo.

Jennifer, que casi no había intervenido, suspiró con alivio.

—La felicito, joven Leto, es usted muy buena en Defensa. —le dijo con amabilidad el director sonriéndole.

—Gracias, profesor Dumbledore, es usted tan amable como manipulador. —le respondió Luna cortante, alejándose hacia el centro de la habitación donde ya se acercaba el resto del E.D.H., soltándose a llorar en brazos de Neville quien la sacó por una puerta lateral después de dejar las varitas de los dos en manos de George.

—Lamento que piense eso. —respondió el director apenado, entristeciéndose más al verla llorando, haciéndoles señas a sus ex alumnos para que no los siguiesen cuando los vio dirigirse fuera de la habitación.

—Y nosotros lamentamos que usted nos presione de la manera que lo ha hecho —le replicó Angela en tono frío y cortante, sin hacer caso de la presión en la cintura que le hacía su novio para que se contuviese—. Le tenemos respeto y, como ya le dijo Mercurio, lo consideramos un gran mago. Pero somos un grupo muy unido que enfrenta una situación complicada y lo menos que esperábamos de usted era que nos amenazara de la forma que lo ha hecho. —En ese momento entraron de nuevo Luna y Neville, que se paralizaron al oírla.

»Entendemos que quiere protegernos. Pero me temo que a veces por querer cuidar a las personas se les hace mucho daño. Espero que algún día entienda eso… profesor. —se contuvo a duras penas de llamarlo "abuelo", pues revivía en su mente el momento en que no ayudó a su mamá con la inocencia de su papá, así como también el que lo encerrase luego en Grimmauld "por su seguridad".

El silencio después de las palabras de Angela era pesado. Se podía respirar, palpar, casi se veía como una nube que envolvía las veinte personas en la habitación.

—Es posible que tenga usted razón, joven —rompió Albus el silencio cinco largos minutos después, con sus ojos azules analizándola profundamente—. Sin embargo, no fue mi intención el amenazarlos y lamento mucho que ustedes lo hayan visto así. Mi único interés es que ustedes permanezcan a salvo al menos hasta que regresen a su lugar de origen, donde estoy seguro sus familiares y amigos velarán porque sigan estándolo.

—Tal vez, profesor, ellos nos conozcan mejor de lo que usted pretende, comprendiendo que el ser jóvenes no nos convierte en personas inútiles, incapaces de medir los riesgos y defendernos —le respondió Angela con tono glacial, sin hacer caso del apretón de Harry en su hombro ni del de George en su cintura—. Y sí, es posible que nos equivoquemos porque somos humanos igual que usted, los otros que nos acompañan en esta sala, los enfermos mentales que se hacen llamar "mortífagos" y el hombre que ahora se hace llamar Voldemort. Pero sabe que pro fe sor —silabeó furiosa—, todos erramos para poder aprender.

—En eso tiene razón, joven Diana —le respondió Albus con una mezcla muy extraña de orgullo, tristeza y preocupación—. Espero que sepa usted algún día perdonar mis errores tomando en cuenta que sólo soy un humano con tendencia a equivocarse, como ha dicho. Alguien que quiere ayudarlos a usted, a su novio y a quienes la acompañan. Me gustaría mucho que usted conservase un buen recuerdo mío cuando no nos volvamos a ver.

Angela sintió que su rabia era enfriada de golpe mientras un frío hielo invadía todo su cuerpo y su mente, paralizándola, con las últimas diez palabras de su abuelo retumbando en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez: "un buen recuerdo mío cuando no nos volvamos a ver". _"Es como si supiera… Pero no, no puede ser… Y sin embargo…"_ Le dolía en el alma, pues sabía bien que con él no tendría oportunidad de compartir nada cuando volviesen a su época.

Recordaba claramente las palabras de su testamento, su tristeza por no haber podido compartir con ella y a su prima momentos tanto de dicha, como de tristeza, de angustia, de rabia, de compañía… En el testamento había lamentado no verlas desde que eran unas bebés. _"El estar ahora aquí con ellos es tanto una bendición como una maldición"_.

Hizo un esfuerzo para regular de nuevo su respiración, consciente de su entorno nuevamente. Decidió que intentaría una vez más ver el medio vaso lleno de la situación en la que se encontraban, empezando por su abuelo.

—Perdone usted… profesor… Estoy enojada… asustada y… confundida —se disculpó con sinceridad, notando que prácticamente se estaba apoyando en George para no caerse—. No fue mi… intención… ofenderlo… Yo…

—Tranquila joven —la interrumpió con suavidad el abuelo preocupado por su salud—. Por favor tómese el vaso de poción que ha sacado Venus del bolsillo de su novio y cálmese para que pueda recuperarse.

—Pero profesor… yo no debí… —empezó de nuevo con voz quebrada, sintiendo que no podía contener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, Diana, no me ofendiste —la interrumpió con cariño, acariciándole con ternura el rostro vendado—. Sólo me expresaste en palabras comedidas tu inconformidad con lo que les dije. Te aseguro que tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho. Ahora por favor bebe la poción y cálmate, todos estamos preocupados por tus pulmones.

Angela asintió y empezó a beber la poción, ayudada por George, que la había sentado en una silla ahora que su cuerpo no estaba tenso como antes. Todos habían visto preocupados como perdía el color de sus labios y se ponía rígida ante la respuesta del director a sus palabras enojadas, sin responderles cuando le habían preguntado qué tenía pues evidentemente no los estaba oyendo. Cuando terminó de tomarla Jennifer le quitó las vendas de los ojos y Ginny se los curó.

—Es mejor que vayan todos a descansar —sugirió con voz suave el director—. Ha sido demasiado para un solo día.

—Pero… falta mi… evaluación. —replicó en voz baja Angela en un intento de protesta, apagado por el adormecimiento de su organismo luego del fuerte ataque de tensión nerviosa sufrido.

—No te preocupes por eso, Diana. —le respondió el director mientras interrogaba en silencio a su hija más tranquila por la debilidad en la voz de la chica. Estaba muy preocupado, nervioso también por el llanto silencioso de la chica de ojos miel a su lado.

Fred intentaba tranquilizar en susurros a su novia, pero no era fácil. Sabía que lo dicho por Angela durante su fría explosión y la expresión del abuelo la habían deprimido mucho, especialmente las últimas palabras de éste.

—Es mejor que la hagamos cuando te hayas recuperado de la herida en tu brazo. Tanto para poder ver tus habilidades reales como para evitar que Jennifer y tu novio me dejen sin varita, por permitir que estés haciendo ese tipo de esfuerzos cuando no estás bien de salud —le decía lentamente Albus a su nieta de pelo negro para distraerla, mientras Jennifer y la pelirroja menuda la evaluaban con sus varitas. Al ver las expresiones preocupadas de las dos que la habían evaluado se entristeció—. Aunque supongo que me lo he ganado después que los presione con…

—Por favor… profesor —lo interrumpió Angela, haciendo un acopio de fuerzas para hablarle recostada a George que la mantenía abrazada—. ¿No podríamos… olvidar eso y… dejarlo en que… el señor Moody… nos cazará y… encerrará a… todos en Azkaban… si nos vamos… de aquí? —preguntó, añadiendo con picardía—: A usted los… guardianes de… la prisión no… le gustan… Tal vez si nos… permite ir allí… con las varitas… podríamos… presentarles… unos patronus… corpóreos para… que se entretengan… un ratito. —finalizó con voz de niña pequeña proponiendo un juego. Perdió las fuerzas, desmadejándose.

—¿Diana? —preguntó asustado George.

—Estoy cansada… mi amor. —se disculpó Angela en voz baja.

—No hay problema, preciosa. Duerme, yo seré el guardián de tu sueño. —le respondió con cariño, mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas, acunándola en su pecho.

—Te amo. —logró susurrarle Angela antes de perder el conocimiento.

—¿Venus? —preguntó muy asustado Harry después de oír aquello.

—Ha sufrido un colapso nervioso y ha perdido el conocimiento. —le respondió con sinceridad la menuda pelirroja.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Harry aterrado—. ¡Pero a ella no pueden ayudarla con poción tranquilizante como hicieron conmigo!

—No. Pero si la dejamos descansar desde ahora, sin que nada ni nadie la ponga nerviosa por unos días, se recuperará —aseguró Jennifer muy seria—. Es por eso que le habilitaremos un cuarto al lado del que usa ahora con sus compañeras para que esté sola. No puede discutir de nuevo con Gea o tendrá otra crisis —Suspiró al ver a la castaña contener la respiración—. Lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore hoy tampoco se volverá a mencionar en su presencia.

—Ni tampoco cuando ella no esté presente porque no haré lo que les dije —aclaró Albus con voz muy triste mirando a la chica de ojos miel, pidiéndole perdón en silencio—. Sólo quise conseguir una vía para evitar que estuviesen en peligro. Lamento tanto haberme equivocado de una manera tan grave.

—No se preocupe, profesor —replicó George rápidamente para evitar que Harry, Jessica, Neville o uno de los otros explotase si aún estaban enojados, o debido a la preocupación por el estado de Angela, mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su novia inconsciente a través del vendaje. Había entendido de su cruce de palabras que ella y su abuelo deseaban olvidar el inconveniente y llevarse bien. Él los ayudaría en la medida de sus posibilidades—. Todos entendemos sus razones para decir y hacer lo que pensó era lo correcto.

—Desde que llegamos con usted ha intentado ayudarnos a pesar de todo —afirmó Jessica mirándolo fijamente, con una mezcla de tristeza y disculpa en la mirada—. Perdone usted nuestra reacción ante su planteamiento, por favor. Debimos comprender sus motivos e intentar razonar con usted.

—Júpiter y Electra tienen razón, profesor —los apoyó Luna—. Perdone lo que le dije hace un rato.

—No se preocupe, joven Leto. Yo no oí nada. —le dijo con una afable sonrisa el director.

—Me adelantaré para decirle a los elfos que arreglen el otro cuarto —intervino James mirando preocupado a la chica de pelo negro, girándose a mirar a quien consideraba su hermano—. Tú lleva a Diana para que Júpiter no…

—Disculpa, James, perdona, Jennifer, pero mover a Diana a otro cuarto sólo la pondrá nerviosa. —lo interrumpió Jessica mirando muy preocupada a su prima.

—Yo no le volveré a decir nada que la pueda alterar de ninguna manera —afirmó Hermione cabizbaja—. Y si lo intento Electra, Leto y Venus me lanzarán hechizos silenciadores. Pero no la cambien de cuarto.

—Está bien —aceptó Jennifer considerando que ellas la conocían más y sabían cómo reaccionaría—. Pero la estaré evaluando a diversas horas y sin aviso previo. Si noto la más mínima alteración en ella me la llevo conmigo y mi esposo a mi casa hasta que se recupere.

—Sí. —aceptaron los nueve de inmediato.

—Deja que yo la lleve, por favor. —le pidió Sirius a George preocupado porque el chico lucía desencajado, probablemente por la preocupación, sonriendo al verlo asentir.

Después de acostar a Angela en la cama, Jennifer insistió hasta que sus nueve compañeros permitieron que los evaluase, les curase los pequeños raspones y lastimaduras y les diese luego poción para dormir sin soñar. Harry fue el primero y uno de los dos más renuentes de sus pacientes, con George el último y segundo más problemático para una gemela preocupada.

El director, el auror y las cuatro parejas bajaron hacia la biblioteca para empezar a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero no pudieron hacerlo porque cuando llegaron allí vieron aparecer un patronus con forma de mapache que abrió su boca y dijo con la voz agitada y ronca de Caradoc Dearborn:

—_Ataque en el este de Liverpool. Hay muchos dementores sobre el hospital muggle y la estación de trenes es el foco más grande del ataque mortífago. También hay cuatro gigantes frente al museo._

La figura plateada desapareció.

—Idun —llamó James, dándole instrucciones apenas la vio aparecer unos segundos después—. Tenemos que irnos. No dejen solos a los chicos por ningún concepto. Si escuchan algo anormal, lo que sea, sellen las habitaciones de ellos y los llevan a casa de papá. Me esperan allá los cuatro con los diez chicos a menos que el profesor Dumbledore o yo les ordenemos regresar. Yo luego hablo con él.

—Sí señor. —le contestó la elfina asustada, desapareciendo en seguida rumbo a la cocina para buscar a los otros tres elfos y subir a las habitaciones donde los diez chicos dormían.

—Tenía entendido que más nadie sabía sobre ellos. —lo cuestionó Alastor señalando en dirección a las habitaciones.

—Espero que no pase nada aquí. Pero después de lo ocurrido la última luna llena no los voy a dejar aquí solos mientras se produzca un ataque, indefensos ya que están dormidos por poción para dormir sin soñar. —le respondió James.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aprobó muy serio el director—. Espero que no pase nada pero es mejor prevenir. Yo hablaré con Charlus si es necesario. Vamos.

Los diez asintieron y desaparecieron, listos para combatir con los mortífagos y ayudar a los muggles, a quienes luego les borrarían la memoria sobre lo ocurrido los Obliviadores del Departamento de Desastres Mágicos y Catástrofes del Ministerio.

Albus se adelantó rápidamente hacia los gigantes, Alastor con Angelica, James, Frank y Sirius se dirigieron a la estación de trenes, mientras Jennifer, Lily, Alice y Remus corrieron hacia el hospital, para alejar a los dementores y combatir a los pocos mortífagos que estaban allí. Parecían no afectarles demasiado las terribles criaturas, aunque no se acercaban mucho a los lugares en que estas flotaban atacando a indefensos muggles.

Dorcas Meadowes, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Rubeus Hagrid, Dedalus Diggle y Minerva McGonagall ya estaban allí, la mayoría en la estación de trenes; Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge y Peter Pettigrew aparecieron tan solo unos minutos después, así como un grupo de aurores comandados por el propio Bartemius Crouch.

Voldemort estaba presente, comandando el ataque cerca de los gigantes. Al ver aparecer al director desapareció, antes que lo viese, hacia donde estaban los mortífagos. Arreció el ataque, los dejó debidamente organizados y se trasladó al hospital muggle.

Buscaba a un médico y una enfermera específicamente, los que habían atendido el parto de su madre con la muggle regente en aquél orfanato en la fría noche del 31 de diciembre de 1926. Estaba decidido a eliminar a los últimos que habían sabido de su existencia antes de convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Ya se había encargado de la regente del orfanato y de los otros niños que habían estado allí cuando él estuvo, incluyendo al pelirrojo de ojos castaños, quien aún siendo muggle había sido un adversario respetable tanto en el orfanato como cuando lo encontró y asesinó.

"_Los muggles, estúpidos ignorantes. Creen que estoy enfermo y busco a un médico de confianza entre la confusión y el caos que estoy sembrando a su alrededor"_, pensó ante las indicaciones que le daban rápidamente sobre como ubicar al médico. Allí estaba frente a él la vieja enfermera que buscaba, apenas salir del ascensor, a tan solo dos metros de él.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_ —la asesinó sin miramientos—. ¿Dónde está el doctor Joseph Benson? —interrogó a la joven que estaba junto a ella, quien se había paralizado junto a su compañera al oír aquello tan extraño y verla caer con la muerte reflejada en su anciano rostro.

—Fuera de tu alcance, Voldemort —le respondió una pelirroja cuyas esmeraldas lo miraban furiosas, destellando poder—. Al igual que ella. —se interpuso frente a la joven enfermera, apuntándole con su varita.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha insolente? —le preguntó el líder de los mortífagos con una mezcla de curiosidad, por la decisión con la que le hablaba, y enojo, por entrometerse en sus planes.

—Lily Potter. —le respondió la joven mujer con decisión, mirándolo fijamente, buscando en aquellos profundos ojos negros un ápice de humanidad.

—Potter… —murmuró Voldemort frunciendo el ceño—. No encontrarás en mí lo que no hay —agregó en un siseo suave, sonriendo malévolamente al ver su expresión de sorpresa. Frunció el ceño de nuevo al notar que le cerraba su mente—. Eres una buena Occlumens además de una poderosa bruja. ¡Únete a mi grupo!

—¿Querrías en tu grupo a una hija de muggles? —lo desafió Lily.

—¡Increíble! Una sangre sucia que aparenta tener tanto poder mágico —comentó Voldemort con genuina curiosidad—. Veamos hasta dónde has desarrollado tu potencial, jovencita, y al mismo tiempo enseñarte respeto —siseó con malicia—. _¡Crucio!_

—_¡Protego!_ —conjuraron simultáneamente Lily, que se había desplazado con agilidad para esquivar la maldición sabiendo que no había escudo contra ella que fuese efectivo, Jennifer, Alice, Caradoc y Remus que llegaron en ese momento, perdiendo los patronus que habían estado conjurando.

Al menos veinte dementores se precipitaron sobre Voldemort y ellos cinco, sólo que al primero parecían no afectarle.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —convocó Lily su protector, quitando su escudo, para defender a una enfermera que llevaba en silla de ruedas a un pequeño castaño de ojos negros, quien miraba asombrado todo lo que ocurría.

Voldemort observó con interés al patronus con los ojos entrecerrados, pues su brillo le molestaba. Convocó con la marca en el brazo del mortífago a su izquierda a sus mortífagos mejor entrenados. _"Tengo que sacar a estos magos de mi camino y al parecer están bien preparados para mis criaturas"_.

Ninguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix notó su movimiento, ocupados en convocar sus patronus y alejar la mayor cantidad posible de dementores. El de Caradoc era el más débil. Voldemort se alejó de aquellas criaturas plateadas tomando el pasillo del lado izquierdo, decidido a terminar lo que había ido a hacer allí.

—¿No te agrada mi patronus, Voldemort? —lo retó Lily, que lo había visto desplazarse y lo siguió con un movimiento paralelo al suyo. Intentaba hacer tiempo hablándole hasta que llegasen refuerzos. Quería evitar que consiguiese a su blanco mientras tanto. Sabía que Jennifer les avisaría a los otros, por medio de Angelica, que Lord Voldemort estaba allí.

—No puede agradarle, Lily. —dijo James que llegaba a su lado.

—Él no puede soportar cerca algo tan puro. —lo apoyó Alice, del otro lado de su amiga.

—No cuando tiene algo oscuro en lugar de alma. —agregó Frank con su voz profunda al otro lado de su esposa.

—Interesantes opiniones —siseó Voldemort deteniendo su avance para enfrentarlos, mientras analizaba la situación rápidamente. Sus mortífagos empezaron a aparecer pero también aurores y otros magos. _"Si no me muevo pronto me arruinarán mis planes"_—. Ya sé que la pelirroja se llama Lily Potter. ¿Cuáles son los nombres de los otros tres insolentes que aún no han aprendido a respetarme? —siseó con veneno en la voz mirando al pelinegro de ojos avellana.

—Frank Longbottom, James Potter y Alice Longbottom. —le respondió fríamente Alice.

—¿Algo más que quieras saber, Voldemort? —le preguntó James con fingida amabilidad.

—Sólo cuánto durarán antes de caer ante mi poder por su insolencia. —siseó el mago oscuro. Empezó a atacarlos con agilidad y hechizos terribles, respaldado por los esposos Lestrange.

Voldemort observaba con respeto al cabo de quince minutos como esos cuatro magos se enfrentaban a él con gran habilidad y poder. _"Aunque pronto podría matarlos, si sigo aquí con dos de mis más fieles mortífagos a mi lado y otros llegando, con mis conocimientos de magia negra antigua. Pero eso me distraería de mi objetivo. Ya luego me haré cargo de ellos si no aceptan unirse a mí"_.

Lucius Malfoy y Evan Rosier habían acudido rápidamente al llamado de su amo, interponiéndose con Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange en el camino de aquellos que entorpecían al que ellos consideraban el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

Voldemort hizo un gesto burlón de despedida y se desplazó hacia el área donde había visto deslizarse instintivamente la mirada de la enfermera joven, cuando preguntó por el médico. Al llegar frente a la puerta con el nombre del muggle que buscaba ésta se abría, saliendo un anciano que lo miró interrogante.

Levantó su varita hacia él y sintió el impacto de un hechizo de desarme. Se movió con habilidad para esquivar las cuerdas que intentaban atarlo y recuperar su varita. Girándose rápidamente atacó a la mujer que lo había distraído de su objetivo momentáneamente. _"Pelea bien, seguro es del grupo del viejo. Pero no es contrincante para mí"_.

Diez minutos más tarde le lanzó la Maldición Cruciatus a Dorcas Meadowes, acercándose a ella lentamente mientras los gritos de dolor de la bruja llenaban el pasillo. Retiró de ella con su pie la varita, que se le había caído al recibir el impacto.

—Nadie se interpone en el camino de Lord Voldemort y vive para contarlo —dijo el mago oscuro con su voz fría como hielo al suspender la Maldición Cruciatus, mirando con desprecio a la mujer que intentaba ponerse en pie mientras tosía sangre—. _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —la asesinó sin contemplaciones. Se giró y apuntó su varita hacia el anciano médico que había presenciado todo aterrorizado, cubriendo con su cuerpo la huida de una joven mujer que se alejaba por el pasillo—. Me ha dado demasiados problemas, muggle. _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —lo asesinó.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en un médico muggle, Tom? —le preguntó Albus con voz triste, al llegar allí unos segundos después que saliese la maldición de la varita, sin tiempo para evitar el asesinato del médico. Había visto rápidamente el cuerpo sin vida de la bruja miembro de La Orden del Fénix.

—Esa es una pregunta a la que no responderé aún sabiendo la respuesta… profesor —le respondió Voldemort mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué hace usted tan lejos del colegio? ¿Ahora sí está interesado en ingresar al Ministerio?

—No, Tom. Sólo estoy aquí para evitar en la medida de lo posible que sigas haciendo daño a inocentes —le respondió Albus con tono frío y el ceño fruncido—. Entrégame tu varita y ordénale a tus vasallos que se entreguen.

—Es una lástima que usted siga empeñado en entorpecer mis planes, profesor. Sin embargo en el día de hoy ha llegado tarde. Como ya he cumplido con la mayoría de mis objetivos me retiro. —le dijo Voldemort con una mezcla de miedo en la mirada y desprecio en la voz, desapareciendo.

* * *

Peter apareció en la casa de los Potter mediante la chimenea, temblando al pensar el castigo que le proporcionaría su amo en esta ocasión si no lograba conseguir aquello. En esta oportunidad se había asegurado que no fuese luna llena y estar en la batalla hasta ver aparecer a todos los de La Orden del Fénix antes de ir allí, oculto de nuevo bajo su disfraz de mortífago, su capa negra rozando el piso mientras avanzaba mirando tras la máscara blanca.

Su objetivo eran los antiguos documentos escritos en lengua extraña (albanés había dicho su amo) que le entregasen al director los hermanos Prewett antes que los asesinara Antonin Dolohov. Tenía que conseguirlos y desaparecer.

Se desplazó hacia el lugar en que se suponía dormían los elfos y revisó que no estuviesen allí, luego examinó el sótano vacío con su puerta abierta, dejándola así para llevar allí a las pequeñas criaturas. Mientras examinaba la planta baja, con cautela, pensaba aliviado que su visita la vez anterior no había sido notada por sus amigos, pues no mencionaron nada ni con él en el almuerzo que sostuvieron los cuatro Merodeadores en el Ministerio el día después, ni en la reunión que había convocado el director.

Al parecer el licántropo no había hecho destrozos aquél día. Él tampoco había preguntado, pues su amo le había prohibido insinuar siquiera algo sobre el tema mientras le castigaba "apropiadamente". No pudo contener un escalofrío al recordar lo ocurrido. De no ser por los cuidados de Sigfrida aún estaría en cama.

"_Nada. Los molestos elfos domésticos no están aquí. Esta casa es enorme y no sé realmente de cuanto tiempo dispongo. No puedo buscar a las cuatro escurridizas criaturas y perder los documentos"_. Decidió cambiar de planes. _"Si se aparecen los desmayaré"_.

Apuntó con aquella varita rígida y molesta la puerta de la Sala de Reuniones.

—_¡Alohomora!_ —La puerta no se movió en lo absoluto ni la cerradura sonó—. Maldita varita inútil —protestó en voz baja. Tembló al pensar que se la hubiese entregado su amo con el propósito que fallase. Sacó su varita—. _¡Alohomora!_ —La puerta rechinó, retumbando aquél pequeño sonido en el silencio de la casa.

"_Ha producido un ruido tan tétrico como si de un mal presagio se tratase"_. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y entró a la habitación, moviéndose hacia el armario en que se guardaban los documentos de La Orden del Fénix. Estaba muy atento a la puerta abierta, esperando ver aparecer en cualquier momento a los elfos domésticos, listo para desmayarlos.

Durante cuarenta minutos intentó abrir las gavetas con los hechizos que conocía, no logrando nada de importancia, pues en las dos que abrió no estaba lo que su amo le había descrito. Maldijo en voz baja su suerte, poniéndose más nervioso a cada minuto, extrañado porque los elfos no hubiesen aparecido allí. Se le caían de sus dedos temblorosos los papeles que había logrado sacar.

Sintió la marca en su brazo y desapareció, tan pálido como un cadáver, llevando aquellos pocos documentos que logró extraer. Temía que no serían suficientes para calmar a su amo pues no parecían ser lo que buscaba, pero no estaba seguro.

* * *

Al escuchar el sonido chirriante los cuatro elfos abrieron al máximo sus ojos, asustados, cerrando de inmediato las puertas de los cuartos. Dotty e Idun hicieron flotar los cuerpos de las cinco durmientes al centro de la habitación. Formando un círculo de manos con ellas desaparecieron rápidamente de allí. Aparecieron en la sala comedor de la pequeña casita en Falmouth ante un muy desconcertado Charlus Potter, que les apuntó rápidamente con su varita mirando interrogante a la elfina Idun, sobresaltándose al ver aparecer a Tyr con el elfo de nombre Wykers y cinco chicos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Idun? ¿Por qué aparecen con diez desconocidos con sus rostros ocultos, Tyr? —les preguntó Charlus muy confundido.

—Idun, Tyr, Dotty y Wykers cumplen con las órdenes del señor James, señor Charlus. —le respondió la elfina con su voz chillona, mirándolo con sus ojos enormes.

—El señor James nos ordenó que trasladáramos aquí a los jóvenes si oíamos cualquier ruido en la casa para que no estuvieran en peligro como la última vez. —le respondió respetuoso el elfo.

—¿James les ordenó que los trajeran aquí? ¿A diez desconocidos? ¿En peligro como la última vez? —preguntó Charlus sin entender las respuestas de los elfos—. Les ordeno a Idun y Tyr que me digan quiénes son estos diez chicos y porqué James les ordenó traerlos aquí. —dijo muy serio. Se extrañó al ver a los dos elfos temblando muy pálidos, asustándose al verlos denegar febrilmente al parecer cerca de colapsar.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento de Dotty, señor Potter, pero ellos no pueden obedecerle a usted sin desobedecer la orden directa que les dio el señor James de guardarle un secreto con sus vidas. —Se atrevió a decirle la elfina al ver a sus compañeros aterrados, luchando internamente por su instinto de obedecer a sus dos amos y guardarles sus secretos.

—Idun, Tyr, tranquilos. Olviden la última orden que les di —dijo rápidamente Charlus al oír aquello, temiendo que por obedecerles a los dos atentasen contra sus vidas. Suspiró al verlos respirar más tranquilos—. Dotty, por favor busca a Sif en la cocina y dile que traiga jugo de calabaza en una jarra. Por favor, respóndanme si pueden hacerlo. ¿Están dormidos por poción o inconscientes por motivos de salud? —les preguntó a los otros tres elfos en cuanto la elfina salió, mirando los vendajes en siete de ellos.

—Ellos nueve están dormidos con poción, señor Potter, para que descansasen y se recuperasen. La señorita Diana está muy delicada de salud. —le respondió Wykers, señalándole primero a todos excepto a Angela y a ella al final.

—James está en una batalla contra mortífagos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Charlus. Suspiró al verlos asentir—. Sif, trae poción para despertar a estos nueve chicos —le ordenó a su vieja elfina—. Ustedes no tienen que temer nada, Idun y Tyr. Yo hablaré con James cuando venga sobre guardarme secretos. —apuntó muy serio.

»Supongo que esas son las varitas de ellos —afirmó mirando las varitas que Idun y Tyr tenían guardadas en los bolsillos frontales de los pequeños trajes que Angelica se había empeñado en hacerles: pantalones y una especie de bata similar a la usada por los médicos muggles. Al ver asentir a las pequeñas criaturas, asustadas, les ordenó en un gesto mudo con su mano tendida que se las entregaran. Notó en los bolsillos de las elfinas unos vasos que contenían algo color verde grama—. Ustedes cuatro quédense allí quietos.

Los cuatro elfos se miraron nerviosos. No podían hacer nada para contradecir al señor Potter, pero sabían que eso traería problemas.

Charlus hizo flotar a Angela hacia el sofá cama que había arreglado con su varita, mirándola muy preocupado. No le gustaba nada lo irregular en la respiración de esa jovencita, tampoco que sus labios estuviesen pálidos y ese vendaje que le cubría incluso los ojos. El elfo había dicho que estaba delicada. No sabía quién era esa chica y sus compañeros, pero lo iba a averiguar en unos minutos con los otros mientras que a ella la dejaría descansar.

—_¡Mobilicorpus!_ —Movió con cuidado a los tres chicos que también tenían vendados los ojos, de uno en uno, cerca de la chica de pelo negro. Luego a los otros seis cerca de ellos, frunciendo el ceño al oír quejarse aún dormido a uno de ellos cuando le tocó el hombro izquierdo.

Les quitó los pasamontañas a los tres chicos que no tenían el vendaje en los brazos, notando que tampoco lo tenían en sus rostros. Frunció el ceño de nuevo, mirándolos analíticamente. _"Esta chica es una versión femenina de Remus Lupin. Pero hasta donde sé el amigo de mi hijo no tiene hermanas ni hermanos. Los pelirrojos son evidentemente gemelos __idénticos y se me parecen mucho a alguien, sólo que no sé precisar a quién"_. Les colocó de nuevo los pasamontañas con cuidado.

Miró levemente indeciso a los chicos con los rostros vendados, pero recordó la muerte de sus hermanos y frunció el ceño, decidiéndose. Sabía lo necesario gracias a sus prácticas con Alyssa en los primeros años de ella en la escuela de medimagia, antes que se desatase la desgracia en su familia.

Con su varita les quitó el vendaje del rostro a Luna, Ginny y Neville, uno por uno, volviéndoselos a poner. Tragó saliva al ver el rostro del último, el que se había quejado al tocarle el hombro izquierdo. _"Se parece demasiado a la joven Alice, pero no lo he visto antes y yo conozco prácticamente a todos los Presley y los Yaxley"_.

Se giró hacia los tres chicos con el vendaje incluso en los ojos. Suspiró y procedió con ellos. Primero con Hermione, luego con Ron y cuando le quitó el vendaje a Harry se quedó petrificado, apuntándole con su varita con el pulso tembloroso. _"¿Qué clase de broma macabra es esta?"_

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que James venía con ustedes y con esas quemaduras? —les preguntó enojado a los elfos.

—Él no es el señor James. —logró responderle Wykers luego de un par de minutos, mientras los otros tres elfos aún miraban aterrados al chico.

Si Charlus no hubiese visto sus expresiones no les hubiese creído. Se quedó mirando fijamente al chico. _"¿Habrá tenido un hijo sin saberlo mi hermano Harry y este chico es mi sobrino? Puede ser. Mi hermano fue un conquistador nato y yo le conocí varias 'novias casi oficiales' antes de su muerte prematura. Además están aquellos dos pequeñines de los que se enteró el día que…"_ Detuvo su tren de pensamientos pues sabía que no debía recordar aquello por su salud. Le acarició con cariño la cabeza.

Examinó con preocupación las quemaduras y le entreabrió el ojo derecho como había hecho con los otros dos, deseando que no tuviese aquella leve opacidad que había visto en la castaña y el pelirrojo. Pero lo que vio lo hizo retroceder aterrado y dejar caer la varita, empezando a respirar muy agitado. _"No puede ser, no puede ser. Esos ojos sólo los he visto en una persona en mi larga vida y es en la esposa de mi hijo, Lily Evans ahora Potter"_.

Hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse y se acercó de nuevo al chico, entreabriéndole de nuevo los párpados, ahora de los dos ojos. Contuvo la respiración al verlos, cerrándoselos con cuidado en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión que le dio verlos. Lo miró una vez más, detallándolo, viendo la cicatriz en su frente con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró, tomó su varita y lo vendó de nuevo, teniendo cuidado como había hecho con los otros en hacer el mismo tipo de vendaje que había quitado mientras sus pensamientos intentaban conectar ideas con rapidez.

—¿James, su esposa o alguien más ha visto sus rostros? —les preguntó a los elfos para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Hasta donde Idun, Tyr, Wykers y Dotty saben, sólo Madam Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore los habían visto. Pero la señorita Diana les había borrado los recuerdos, señor Potter. —le respondió la segunda elfina, nerviosa.

Al oír aquella respuesta miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá cama. Respiró profundo para calmarse y le quitó el vendaje a ella también, como había hecho con los otros, cerrando los ojos y denegando luego de ver sus ojos grises en aquél rostro tan similar al del mejor amigo de su hijo en tantos rasgos. _"Una locura, esto es una locura"_. La volvió a vendar mientras interrogaba de nuevo a los elfos.

—Dotty, además de Poppy, Albus, James y Lily, ¿quién sabe que estos chicos están en casa de mi hijo?

—De ellos sólo saben los señores Angelica y Sirius Black, Jennifer y Remus Lupin, Alice y Frank Longbottom y el señor Alastor Moody, que se enteró hoy en la madrugada. —le respondió la elfina respetuosa, pues él sabía de los "matrimonios especiales" de quienes consideraba sus amos actuales por boca de Sirius Black, antes de abalanzarse sobre una lámpara y empezar a golpearse con ella. Esto fue detenido por Sif por una orden silenciosa de Charlus.

—¿Desde cuándo están ellos en la casa, Wykers?

—Desde hace un mes aproximadamente. —le respondió el elfo, procediendo de inmediato a golpearse contra la pared.

—Idun, Tyr, detengan el autocastigo de Wykers —les ordenó Charlus muy serio. Miró a los diez chicos y a los cuatro elfos y suspiró—. Ninguno de ustedes cinco le dirá a nadie que yo les he quitado los vendajes y pasamontañas, mucho menos lo que vimos al hacerlo —les ordenó con firmeza, asintiendo al oír la aceptación de su orden de parte de todos pues Dotty y Wykers lo respetaban mucho tanto por petición de Jennifer y Angelica como por el trato que les daba—. Sif, despierta con la poción a las tres chicas que no tienen vendajes en los ojos. —le ordenó a su vieja elfina mientras él les apuntaba con su varita a distancia prudencial. Quería averiguar quiénes eran y evidentemente no podía preguntarles más nada a los elfos.

—¿James? —preguntó atontada Jessica que aún no lograba enfocar bien. Veía frente a ella a un pelinegro de ojos avellana mirándola fijamente, apuntándole con una varita, abriendo mucho los ojos al notar que estaba viendo a una versión bastante mayor de la persona que había nombrado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó asustada Luna, que lo miraba también pensando que habían modificado de alguna manera el curso de la historia y viajado nuevamente en el tiempo.

—¿Quién es usted… señor? —preguntó Ginny que había visto a los cuatro elfos primero, por lo que había descartado la teoría de sus amigas.

—Me llamo Charlus Potter. Están en mi casa. Los trajeron Idun, Tyr, Dotty y Wykers por órdenes de James —les respondió con voz pausada, evaluando cada una de sus reacciones a sus palabras—. Ahora quiero que ustedes respondan mis preguntas. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué tres de ustedes ocultan sus rostros tras pasamontañas? ¿A qué se deben los vendajes en los demás? ¿Qué tiene la chica de pelo negro?

Las tres chicas abrieron mucho los ojos al oír lo que él les decía, asustadas. Miraron a sus compañeros aparentemente dormidos, intentando entender.

—No podemos decirle quiénes somos porque no lo sabemos, señor Potter —se atrevió al fin a empezar a responderle Ginny, mirándolo muy nerviosa—. Sólo recordamos unos seudónimos, algunos trozos inconexos de nuestro pasado y lo vivido desde hace aproximadamente un mes que estamos bajo la protección de su hijo y la esposa en su casa, mientras nos recuperamos de salud. Nuestros vendajes se deben a quemaduras en nuestros brazos y rostros.

—Los tres que ya se han curado de sus quemaduras siguen sin recordar quién nos hizo esto. —continuó Luna al ver que la pelirroja miraba nerviosa la varita del abuelo de su novio apuntándoles.

—Es por eso que usamos pasamontañas, señor. Porque no queremos que nadie vea nuestros rostros y nos ponga en peligro al intentar averiguar quiénes somos, o porque lo sepa y quiera terminar lo que empezaron —siguió Jessica—. Diana está enferma de los pulmones y del sistema nervioso.

—_¡Silencio!_ —les lanzó a las tres asustadas chicas—. Sif, despierta a los tres chicos con los ojos vendados —Al ver las expresiones aterradas de las chicas, la pelirroja buscando algo en su pijama y las otras dos moviéndose con intenciones de ir con sus compañeros, añadió—: Quietas o las petrifico. Sus diez varitas las tengo yo.

Ginny, Jessica y Luna se miraron asustadas, inhabilitadas para advertir a sus compañeros sobre la situación en la que estaban a menos que lo hiciesen mentalmente. Pero con Harry, que era a quien realmente querían advertir, no era aconsejable después de lo ocurrido antes con su cicatriz.

—¿Wykers? —preguntó Ron atontado.

—¿Dotty? —preguntó Hermione al no oír la respuesta del elfo o elfina junto a ella.

—¿Gea? ¿Cómo es que estás con nosotros? —preguntó Harry extrañado, sin entender porqué despertaba en el piso, semisentado y recostado a un mueble—. ¿Idun? ¿Tyr? —atrapó el brazo de la vieja elfina con suavidad—. Por favor, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Charlus serio, al recuperarse de la fuerte impresión de oír la voz de su hijo en aquél rostro vendado idéntico a James con los ojos de Lily. _"¿Quién es?"_, quiso saber.

—¿James? —preguntó desubicado Harry. Su voz era parecida y distinta. Soltó a la elfina al sentir que se movía nerviosa—. Perdona… ¿Idun?

—Mi nombre es Charlus Potter y a quién sujetabas es a Sif, la madre de Idun —le aclaró el abuelo a Harry—. Ahora respondan a mi pregunta. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El pelinegro se quedó petrificado, conteniendo la respiración. _"Mi abuelo"_.

—Eso no lo sabemos, señor —contestó Hermione con una voz baja y temblorosa mientras tanteaba en dirección a la voz de su mejor amigo y se abrazaba a él por la cintura—. Sólo podemos darle unos seudónimos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Charlus muy atento a las reacciones de los chicos. Notó que las tres primeras chicas miraban muy nerviosas al chico que había sujetado antes a su elfina y la varita en su mano, mientras la chica de pelo castaño y el chico alto lo rodeaban rápidamente de una manera protectora.

—Porque nuestros nombres no los sabemos, señor —le empezó a responder Ron, con la voz menos firme de lo que hubiese querido—. Sólo recordamos unos seudónimos y algunos pequeños trozos de nuestro pasado. Alguien nos atacó, resultando quemados y sin poder recordar la mayoría de nuestras vidas —le explicó mientras buscaba a su alrededor con la mano izquierda. Consiguió la forma de otro cuerpo. Soltando el abrazo a su mejor amigo tanteó en busca del rostro. Estaba casi seguro que era uno de los gemelos—. ¿Mercurio? ¿Júpiter?

—Aún están dormidos cuatro de sus compañeros con la poción que les dieron en casa de mi hijo —le dijo Charlus, que comprendía que al no ver intentaban buscar quien los ayudase. Tenía la impresión que no temían que él los lastimase pero aún así estaban asustados—. ¿Desde cuándo están en casa de James y cómo llegaron con él?

—El profesor Dumbledore nos llevó a su casa hace aproximadamente un mes para que nos ayudase mientras nos recuperábamos, señor Potter. —le respondió Hermione nerviosa, preocupada por la agitación que percibía en el ritmo cardíaco de su mejor amigo.

—Disculpe, señor Potter, ¿podría decirnos cuántos de nosotros estamos aquí y cómo llegamos con usted? —preguntó Harry preocupado por no saber de su novia, su hermanita y sus otros amigos—. Estoy preocupado porque una chica de nuestro grupo está enferma, por favor. —agregó al no oír respuesta.

—Idun, Tyr, Dotty y Wykers trajeron con ustedes tres a otros siete chicos. La joven por la que supongo está preguntando está durmiendo en el sofá cama tras ustedes —le respondió Charlus, observando que los tres tanteaban rápidamente tras ellos buscando el pecho y rostro de la chica—. ¿Qué tiene la joven? Sus labios están pálidos y su respiración no es normal —les preguntó al verlos girarse hacia ella evidentemente preocupados, olvidándose de él—. Si me dicen qué tiene tal vez pueda ayudarla.

—Tiene un problema pulmonar y otro en su sistema nervioso —le respondió Harry, que notaba preocupado que la respiración de su hermanita era bastante irregular—. Por favor, señor Potter, ¿podría despertar a dos de nuestras amigas? La pelirroja y la de pelo color miel. Venus y Electra saben algo de medimagia y pueden ayudarla.

—De hecho ellas están despiertas, al igual que su amiga rubia. _¡Collocutus!_ —les devolvió la voz a las tres chicas y les indicó por gestos de sus manos que podían unirse a sus amigos.

—Tranquilos chicos. Todo está bien. —dijo rápidamente Ginny. Abrazó a Harry apenas estuvo a su lado tanto para darle espacio a Jessica junto a Angela, al alejarlo levemente de ella, como para percibir con sus manos el estado del corazón de su novio, preocupada por las reacciones que le había visto antes.

—¿Trajeron al menos un vaso de la poción para sus pulmones? —les preguntó Jessica a los elfos, soltando la tensión al verlos asentir—. ¿Puedo dársela, señor Potter?

—Claro que sí —respondió él mirándola con curiosidad. Le sorprendió verla hacer un examen básico de vías respiratorias, como el que le había visto hacer a un medimago en una batalla en la que el sanador había perdido su varita pero insistía en ayudar a los lastimados mientras les llegaba la ayuda—. Idun, dale a la joven lo que ha pedido. Sif, despierta a los otros tres chicos. —Aún tenía muchas preguntas pero hasta ahora no se contradecían en lo que le habían dicho.

Neville, Fred y George despertaron confundidos, mirando todo alrededor interrogantes, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver a Charlus. George buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Angela y se desplazó de inmediato junto a su cuñada, que le estaba dando a beber de la poción para los pulmones.

—Electra, ¿cómo está Diana? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Sus pulmones están bastante resentidos por todas las angustias vividas hoy —le respondió con sinceridad, terminando de darle el espeso brebaje verde a Angela—. Pero se recuperará con descansar y la poción… si logramos que no se preocupe de nuevo. —agregó mirando nerviosa al abuelo de su amigo.

—Disculpe, señor Potter, pero usted nos dijo cuando nos despertó a Leto, a Electra y a mí que Idun, Dotty, Tyr y Wykers nos habían traído con usted por órdenes de James —se decidió a preguntar Ginny, pues entendía que Harry debía estar preocupado preguntándose aquello—. Por lo que he entendido de sus preguntas usted no sabía de nosotros hasta que aparecimos con ellos —Al verlo asentir continuó—. ¿James está bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—James está en una batalla contra mortífagos y él les ordenó a ellos que los trajeran aquí "para evitar que estuviesen en peligro de nuevo" —le respondió Charlus señalando a los elfos—. ¿Me pueden explicar a que se referían ellos con eso último?

Los seis chicos que podían ver se miraron preocupados.

—Hace poco más de dos semanas nos dejaron solos a los diez con los elfos en la casa, dormidos sin poción pero sin nuestras varitas —le empezó a responder Harry lentamente, mientras pensaba qué tanto podía y debía decirle—. Al poco tiempo alguien irrumpió allí, desmayó a los elfos y liberó una mascota de alguien llamado Hagrid que estaba en el sótano. No nos pasó nada porque nos encerramos en los cuartos, pero ellos se preocuparon bastante.

—¿Qué les hizo pensar que ellos estaban en peligro de nuevo? —les preguntó Charlus a los elfos.

—Alguien irrumpió de nuevo en la casa, señor, haciendo sonar una alarma simulada que el señor director estableció después de ese incidente. —le respondió Idun.

Si hubiese podido ver Harry habría intercambiado miradas con sus amigos.

—Perdonen el trato que les di hasta ahora, chicos —se disculpó Charlus bajando la varita—. Soy un viejo auror retirado que ha visto demasiadas trampas en su vida y ha aprendido a desconfiar hasta de su sombra. No sé qué saben de la guerra pero el psicópata que la ha generado nos quiere muertos a James, a mí y a cualquiera que lleve el apellido Potter. Al verlos aparecer aquí con los rostros cubiertos, aunque viniesen con Idun y Tyr, me puse en alerta. Como dice mi amigo Alastor debo estar en "alerta permanente". No tanto porque quiera seguir viviendo indefinidamente, sino porque no quiero darle el gusto a los mortífagos que sean ellos quienes me envíen a encontrarme con mi esposa.

Los diez chicos asintieron con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cómo sigue la joven…? Perdón, no recuerdo los nombres. —Se les acercó, suspirando al verlos sobresaltarse y retroceder levemente. Le entregó las varitas a Fred, que se las recibió muy nervioso.

—Está mejor, señor Potter. —le respondió Jessica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tal vez si la despertamos puedan eval…

—¡NO! —gritaron los nueve a la vez, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y retroceder.

—Shhh, tranquila mi amor, shhh. —arrulló George a Angela que se había movido intranquila, soltando la tensión al ver que no se despertaba.

—Perdón, señor Potter, no quisimos asustarlo —se disculpó rápidamente Ginny, viendo preocupada su palidez y respiración irregular—. Diana tuvo una crisis por tensión nerviosa hace… —Se detuvo dudosa, pues no sabía realmente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido— un poco antes que nos durmiesen a los nueve con poción —Al verlo asentir con el ceño fruncido, al parecer un poco más tranquilo, siguió—. Jennifer nos dijo a todos que no debía sufrir ninguna situación que le ocasionase ansiedad, porque no podemos ayudarla con pociones para que se recupere debido a un problema que tiene de nacimiento en su sistema nervioso. Si la despertamos y se entera que ha habido problemas podría tener una recaída.

—Entiendo. Vamos a intentar calmarnos todos y esperar noticias de mi hijo y sus amigos lo más serenos posibles. Ya luego aclararemos otras dudas —les planteó Charlus con tono suave, intentando tranquilizarlos y calmarse—. Sif, por favor, prepara unos bocadillos y más jugo para todos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar. —le pidió a su elfina luego de verlos asentir.

—¿Pueden Idun, Tyr, Dotty y Wykers ayudar a Sif, señor Potter? —preguntó Idun, sonriendo los cuatro elfos al ver asentir a Charlus.

Harry pensaba, mientras se obligaba a comer a pesar del nudo que tenía instalado en su garganta, que ese había sido un día demasiado largo y complicado. _"Dos personas más se han enterado de nuestra existencia: uno de los mejores aurores que ha tenido el ministerio, Alastor Moody, y un ex auror que hasta dónde sé fue otro de los mejores… mi abuelo… ¡Mi abuelo!… ¡Gracias a Merlín que tengo vendado el rostro incluyendo mis ojos! ¿Qué habría pasado si mi abuelo me hubiese visto? ¿Cómo le hubiese explicado mi reacción al oírlo apenas despertar?_

_Hermione tiene razón, debemos alejarnos de mis padres y tíos lo antes posible. Sólo que justo ahora existen dos poderosas razones para no hacerlo: la salud de mi hermanita está seriamente resentida y la amenaza del director sobre retener a las cuatro chicas. Él ha dicho que no aplicará esa antigua ley después de lo ocurrido con Angela, pero… Tal vez retomará la idea si nos intentamos ir de casa de mis padres y logran ubicarnos. No creo que nos llevaría a nosotros a Azkaban, pero estoy casi seguro que nos separaría y aislaría entre el colegio, Maidstone y Deercourage._

_Saben la ubicación general de los dos lugares que hemos escogido como posibles refugios, yo mismo se las he dado. Conociendo al director y ahora a mis inquisitivos y astutos padres y tíos pueden haber seguido a los chicos cuando hicieron la exploración, lo cual explicaría la sensación que ellos me contaron que habían tenido. Pero… ¿Cómo los siguieron?"._ Suspiró levemente sin poder contenerse.

Por otro lado también le retumbaba en la cabeza lo que había dicho su abuelo sobre Voldemort persiguiendo a cualquiera que se apellidase Potter, lo cual coincidía con los pensamientos de su mamá aquél fatídico 31 de octubre de 1981. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al recordar aquello, cuando sólo unas horas antes había oído su voz ofreciéndole un vaso con poción tranquilizante, preocupada por él.

"_Si no hemos cambiado la línea temporal de los acontecimientos mamá regresará con bien de esta batalla, estando a salvo hasta un año y tres meses luego de mi nacimiento, para ese día morir por mí"_. Nuevo estremecimiento. _"Pero si ya hemos cambiado las cosas de alguna manera inesperada… Mis papás y tíos no están suficientemente entrenados para una batalla con Voldemort y sus mejores mortífagos, que ya en este tiempo usan maldiciones poderosas según nos lograron contar Ginny y los otros cuatro que estuvieron ya en una batalla en esta época… No, mis papás y tíos tienen que regresar con bien._

_Por otro lado está la segunda incursión de Pettigrew a la casa, porque estoy seguro que ha sido la rata traidora el único que ha podido acceder allí con las protecciones establecidas por el director. ¿Cómo hará para justificar el uso de su varita en esta intrusión? ¿Habrá cambiado de alguna manera indirecta nuestra presencia en esta época las cosas? ¿Será descubierta la traición de Peter Pettigrew? Por un lado quiero que sea así, pero por otro lado…_

_¡Rayos! No es justo. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada para alterar la línea de acontecimientos a nuestro favor, pero me da pánico las posibles consecuencias de que haya ocurrido. Lo que sí es seguro es que ni yo ni mis amigos haremos nada para favorecer la traición de esa rata. No desviaremos el rumbo de los acontecimientos, ayudaremos a mis padres y tíos a mejorar en Defensa aunque eso implique ponerlos en la mira de la profecía de Trelawney, pero el destino no puede ser tan cruel de pedirnos que provoquemos las situaciones que se desatarán en tan solo año y medio encubriendo a la rata._

_No, prefiero en ese caso quedarme en esta época desafiando el conocimiento ancestral de mis antecesores Dunedains sobre el manejo del tiempo, destruir de nuevo uno a uno a los horcruxes y enfrentar finalmente a Voldemort para detenerlo definitivamente. Tal vez Christopher tenía razón al decir que 'esos chiflados podían estar equivocados', tal vez…_

_Sé que eso será duro y complicado, también que esa discontinuidad en el espacio tiempo sólo se resolvería con mi muerte y la de mis nueve compañeros, probablemente deteniendo a Voldemort. Pero no nos importaría mucho ni a mí ni a mis amigos si logramos proteger mientras tanto a nuestras familias y a nuestros "yo" pequeños, además de salvar varias vidas con nuestras habilidades en Defensa. Podemos hacerlo sin usar los conocimientos de Magia Antigua para no desatar a Voldemort en ese sentido._

_No, no sólo no nos importaría sino que los diez lo haríamos con gusto si con eso conseguimos que, en lugar de los trece años de paz que le concedieron al mundo mágico mis padres con su sacrificio, tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle se vean libres de Voldemort de manera definitiva con el de nosotros diez… De todos modos es casi imposible que nosotros diez sobrevivamos al enfrentamiento final con ese psicópata._

_El problema es que se nos pueden escapar cosas importantes de las manos, pudiendo generar una catástrofe descomunal en la que finalmente Voldemort acceda al poder al lograr asesinar a Albus Dumbledore en esta época, antes de convencer a Mithrandir de conformar el grupo G.E.M.A. O que nos asesine a Neville y a mí siendo unos bebés, dando cumplimiento a la profecía de una manera tenebrosa. Puede también ocurrir algo que atraiga la atención de Voldemort hacia los Weasley… No, no podemos tentar al destino intentando cambiar nuestro pasado voluntariamente, no para evitar los terribles acontecimientos que nos dejarán huérfanos a mis tres amigos y a mí, pero tampoco para ayudar a que ocurran"_. Nuevo suspiro.

—Tranquilos chicos —les insistió Charlus con tono suave. Al verlos sobresaltarse suspiró. Le preocupaba el alto grado de nerviosismo de todos, especialmente del chico idéntico a su hijo—. Ellos estarán de regreso pronto sanos y salvos, saben defenderse bien —les aseguró. Al verlos asentir con poco convencimiento sonrió. No sabía quiénes eran pero era evidente que apreciaban a James y sus amigos—. ¿Qué les parece si me dicen sus seudónimos y lo que recuerdan de sus pasados mientras esperamos? Ustedes ya saben que me llamo Charlus y mi parentesco con James mientras que yo no sé nada de ustedes.

—Mi seudónimo es Marte —comenzó Harry, siguiendo a pesar de haber oído a Hermione suspirar—. Esta pelirroja hermosa es mi novia y su seudónimo es Venus —siguió abrazando a Ginny, que se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosamente—. A los dos nos gusta el Quidditch. Creemos recordar que yo soy buscador y ella cazadora. Venus tiene conocimientos básicos en medimagia, al igual que Electra.

—Ese es mi seudónimo y el de mi novio es Mercurio —siguió Jessica abrazada a Fred—. Él y Júpiter recuerdan prácticas de quidditch en el colegio actuando como golpeadores.

—Yo soy Júpiter y esta bella durmiente que responde al seudónimo de Diana es mi novia —continuó George, acariciando preocupado a Angela que se removía intranquila murmurando en sueños—. En esas prácticas creemos que Urano actúa como guardián.

—Ese soy yo —levantó la mano Ron—. Y la preciosa castaña que tengo abrazada es mi novia Gea.

—Mi seudónimo es Neptuno y mi sol rubio responde al seudónimo Leto —siguió Neville—. Ella es una Ravenclaw muy buena en muchas áreas, especialmente en investigación de Criaturas Mágicas. A mí me gusta mucho la Herbología.

—Mucho gusto chicos —correspondió con una sonrisa Charlus, usando un tono de voz agradable y tranquilizador—. ¿Los demás recuerdan a que casa los envió el Sombrero Seleccionador? Porque supongo que si ella estudia en Hogwarts y todos son amigos es porque estudian o estudiaron allí también.

Neville se mordió los labios mientras se reñía mentalmente por haberle dado esa pista al abuelo de su amigo.

—Mi casa es Hufflepuff, mientras que la de mi novio y nuestros otros amigos es Gryffindor. —respondió Jessica después de un par de minutos de silencio.

—La casa de los leones fue mi casa y también la de James —comentó con una gran sonrisa Charlus. Miraba con orgullo al chico idéntico a su hijo, sin poder evitarlo ni entender porque sentía eso por aquél desconocido. _"¿Quién es? Yo no le fui infiel a Dorea después que nos casamos, pero en mi juventud… ¿Algún nieto mío de un hijo del que no supe? ¿Pero con los ojos idénticos a los de Lily?"._

Cuando iba a preguntarles algo más apareció una pluma de _Fawkes_ con un mensaje, incorporándose todos de golpe. Él la tomó con sus manos y abrió el sobre mientras sentía las miradas de seis de los chicos y los cinco elfos sobre él. La tensión en el ambiente era tal que casi se podía palpar.

—Es de Albus. Me pide que vaya con ustedes y los elfos a casa de James —les informó al terminar de leerla. Al ver a los nueve chicos contener la respiración comprendió que habían interpretado mal—. Tranquilos, están bien —Sonrió al ver que soltaban el aire retenido—. Es sólo que consiguieron la casa registrada y la ausencia de ustedes. Albus, James, Lily y los otros están preocupados.

George rápidamente levantó entre sus brazos a Angela, que seguía inconsciente, mientras Jessica y Fred se ubicaban junto a Hermione y Ron.

—Vamos a aparecernos todos en la habitación de entrenamientos —les indicó Charlus—. ¿La conocen? —preguntó mirándolos inquisitivo. James no llevaba allí a casi nadie, sólo a sus amigos de más confianza.

—Sí, señor. —le respondió Harry, que estaba abrazado a Ginny.

—Bien —_"Eso significa que mi hijo confía en estos chicos aunque no haya visto sus rostros. Tengo que hablar seriamente con James"_—. Supongo que en la planta baja habrá mucho revuelo y por eso nos ha pedido Albus que aparezcamos allí. Sif, ve con Leto y Neptuno. Dotty, con Diana y Júpiter. Wykers, con Gea y Electra. Tyr, con Urano y Mercurio. Idun, con Venus y Marte —los organizó. Al ver las miradas de extrañeza de los chicos sonrió, explicándose—. Tengo tres buenas razones para querer que los transporten los elfos.

»Primera: sus vendajes me indican que la mayoría no tiene buena salud, no quiero que ninguno se vaya a escindir. Segunda: sospecho que Diana, Electra, Venus y Leto no tienen la edad de aparecerse. Tercero: si los transportan nuestros amigos el Ministerio no vendrá después a preguntarme porqué desaparecieron de mi casa diez personas que no detectaron aparecieran.

"_Claro, como no lo pensamos antes. El Ministerio no se preocupa en detectar la magia hecha por los elfos con sus dotes, sin las varitas que les está prohibido usar. Por lo tanto, para los empleados del Ministerio sería muy extraño ahora detectar tanto movimiento mágico en esta casa"_, se reprendió mentalmente Harry.

Los nueve chicos asintieron dejándose transportar por las pequeñas criaturas.

—¿Están bien? —preguntaron simultáneamente James y Harry, apenas aparecer los chicos en la habitación—. Sí. —se respondieron de nuevo a coro. Riéndose todos los presentes en voz baja sin poder evitarlo.

Jessica y Ginny corrieron hacia Alice y Lily, ayudándolas a sentarse en las sillas convocadas por Fred y Neville mientras Hermione, Ron y Harry se quedaban muy quietos por instrucciones de la menuda pelirroja. Luna ayudaba mientras tanto a George a recostar a Angela en los almohadones que usaban a veces en sus prácticas.

—Papá, disculpa que los enviara contigo sin haberte dicho nada de ellos antes. Pero es complicado y se me presentó una emergencia. —se disculpó James cabizbajo ante Charlus, que lo había estado mirando con el ceño fruncido hasta ese momento.

—Sobre ellos quiero hablar con Albus y contigo, también de la intrusión de alguien aquí por segunda ocasión y de mi nuera participando en batallas estando embarazada. —le respondió muy serio el ex auror.

—¡Estamos bien! —exclamó exasperada Lily a quienes la rodeaban, cortando la intención de réplica del esposo.

—Si no fuese por su secreto les diríamos que fuesen a San Mungo a atender a los heridos para que tengan con quien desahogar sus conocimientos de medimagia. —le replicaba Alice enojada a Jessica.

—Déjame en paz, Venus, o te desmayo. A ti también, Mercurio. ¡Eso es sólo un pequeño raspón! —exclamaba Lily enojada porque Neville y Fred no las dejaban levantarse hasta que Jessica y Ginny no las terminasen de curar.

—Olvida lo último que dije, hijo. Había olvidado que Frank y tú habían escogido para esposas a dos dulces y pacíficas damiselas —comentó Charlus con sarcasmo en su tono de voz, mientras veía a su hijo suspirar sacudiéndose el pelo con un gesto nervioso y a los cuatro chicos hablar incesantemente a las dos mujeres, mareándolas el tiempo suficiente para curarlas—. ¿Cómo están los demás?

—La mayoría no tiene heridas serias, a excepción de Sirius y… —empezó a responderle el director.

—¿Qué tiene Sirius? —preguntó alarmado Harry.

—No te preocupes, Marte. Jennifer lo está atendiendo en su cuarto y ha dicho que si es muy grave lo llevamos al hospital, aunque esté saturado —le respondió James—. Idun, Tyr, Dotty, Wykers, por favor bajen a ayudar.

—Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Quién más está herido? —preguntó nervioso Ron.

—En los otros que fueron con nosotros sólo hay heridas menores, a excepción de… Voldemort asesinó personalmente a Dorcas Meadowes y dos muggles. —respondió el director.

—Lo siento, Albus. Dorcas era una buena chica y una excelente bruja —comentó con pesar Charlus, mientras Hermione, Luna, Ron, George y Harry bajaban la cabeza—. Es extraño que Voldemort se haya presentado. Desde hace un par de años les deja el trabajo sucio a sus vasallos y sólo se concentra en lo que él considera asesinatos de importancia.

—A esos dos muggles, una enfermera y un médico, los iba buscando. —comentó pensativo el director, viendo acercarse las dos mujeres y los cuatro chicos a ellos.

—¿Una enfermera y un médico? —preguntó intrigado Charlus, recordando al que fue su cuñado. Esto distrajo la atención del director que miraba preocupado a la chica que habían acomodado en los almohadones, quien se removía inquieta.

—Sí. —asintió Albus en su dirección, suspirando levemente al ver la melancolía que se había posado en los ojos de su amigo.

—James, profesor Dumbledore, por favor permitan que Electra y yo los curemos. —les pidió Ginny respetuosamente, señalándoles la pierna del primero que tenía adherida la tela al cuerpo con algo que parecía sangre y el brazo del segundo.

—Se los agradezco jóvenes, pero…

—Un momento, Albus —lo cortó Lily enojada—. Tú no impediste que estas dos aspirantes a medimagas nos torturaran a Alice y a mí, así que dejarás que ellas te curen. Tú también, James —les ordenó—. Siempre has dicho que debe existir igualdad de condiciones en nuestro grupo, Albus. —se intentó disculpar al ver la expresión de asombro de todos.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. —sonrió el director.

—Pues yo lo lamento pero tengo que bajar ya —se opuso James—. No me mires así, Lily. Sabes que abajo hay al menos doce personas y subí con la excusa de recostarlas en cama a Alice y a ti, pero yo debo estar con ellos como jefe de casa y ayudarlos en lo que pueda mientras Jennifer baja con ellos.

—Deja que las chicas te curen, James —le pidió con voz de súplica Lily—. Me tiene muy preocupada tu pierna.

Al oírla Ginny removió con un hechizo silencioso de su varita la tela del pantalón de James desde la rodilla de la pierna izquierda.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó al ver la herida.

—¿Venus? —preguntó asustado Harry.

—_¡Stop Sangrate!_ —intentó Ginny detener la hemorragia.

—No funciona. —se desesperó Lily.

—¿Qué maldición usaron? —preguntó preocupado Charlus.

—Algo con dos eses. Pero no se asusten, seguro no es serio —dijo James rápidamente, intentando evitar que lo sentasen Fred y Neville en la silla junto al director—. Fue el regalito de despedida del mortífago que llegó a último minuto donde estábamos nosotros ocho. Seguro por eso no ha dejado… —intentó calmar a todos James con su tono casual.

—Mmm … Ayuda… rápido. —se removió aún más inquieta Angela.

—¿Es el que tiene en cama a Sirius? —interrumpió Jessica a James, alarmada.

—Sí. Lo recibió en un costado. Pero Jennifer dijo… —le empezó a responder James.

—Usa mi capa, Electra. Rápido. —lo interrumpió Harry.

—¿Tu capa? —preguntó Lily—. ¿De qué…? —intentó interrogarlos. Al ver desaparecer a la chica de ojos miel y el prometido se asustó—. ¿A dónde fueron Electra y Mercurio?

—Al cuarto en que dormimos nosotros por mi Capa de Invisibilidad, para aparecer en el cuarto de Angelica y Sirius, luego sacar con cuidado a los que no sepan de nosotros con ayuda de Remus o Angelica para que pueda Electra cur… —le intentó responder Harry a Lily.

—¡No me tengo que sentar Nept…! —intentó protestar James interrumpiendo a su hijo, deteniéndose al sentirse mareado.

—No seas necio, James. Deja que Venus te atienda con ayuda de Neptuno o te podrías… —le riñó Harry.

—¡Respeta a tus mayores! —lo interrumpió enojado James desde la silla en que lo había logrado sentar Neville, girándose a mirar furioso al castaño que con su mano derecha sobre el hombro le impedía levantarse.

—¿De qué hablas? Sólo me llevas cerca de tres años. —replicó Harry levemente molesto.

—Tal vez, pero desde que ustedes están bajo mi protección en mi casa te considero de mi responsabilidad, como si fueses mi hijo… al igual que a tus amigos. —expuso estudiando sus reacciones, agregando lo último para no despertar sospechas en su papá y el director.

—Entonces acepta que estamos preocupados por ti, papá James. Déjanos ayudarte. —le respondió George para llenar el vacío de la falta de réplica de su amigo, que se había quedado paralizado al oírlo.

—Leto, por favor tráeme poción rellena sangre y también revitalizante. —le pidió Ginny casi tres minutos más tarde.

—En seguida. —le respondió la rubia antes de desaparecer.

—¿Qué fue eso tan extraño que murmurabas para cerrarle la herida? Parecía una canción. —le preguntó intrigada Alice, que se había arrodillado junto a las dos pelirrojas.

—El encantamiento que cierra las heridas hechas por la Maldición Diseccionadora. Es lo único que detiene sus efectos. Por eso fue Electra a ayudar a Jennifer con Sirius. No sabemos si ella sabe hacerlo porque… —intentó explicarle Ginny, mientras le curaba un brazo a un bastante mareado James que la interrumpió.

—Esa maldición es cosa de Snape. Fuese él u otro el que nos atacó a Sirius y a mí, él se las ha enseñado a los mortífagos. Ésa es su firma personal. Él está con ellos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido el director.

—Sí, profesor. La intentó probar con Sirius la semana antes de nuestra graduación, luego de mostrarnos sus efectos en una gata. —le respondió con enojo en la voz.

Luna, que aparecía en ese momento, frunció el ceño al oírlo. Le entregó los vasos con las pociones a su amiga.

—James logró estar de pie hasta ahora porque sólo le alcanzó a rozar la pierna. Bébelas. Te ayudarán a recuperarte de la pérdida de sangre. —le indicó Ginny dándole las pociones con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Me conseguí con Mercurio en el cuarto de las pociones —respondió Luna la pregunta que suponía estaba en la cabeza de sus amigos, dando gracias internamente porque Angela siguiese inconsciente—. Remus logró sacar a la señora que los acompañaba con la excusa que lo ayudase a preparar algunas cosas para trasladar a Sirius a San Mungo, pues Jennifer acababa de decir que sería necesario si no lograba detener el sangrado cuando Electra y él llegaron al cuarto. Mercurio me aseguró que ya Electra lo detuvo pero Sirius está bastante débil.

—Es una suerte que ustedes estén aquí y sepan el encantamiento —comentó James con evidente alivio en la voz, sintiéndose mejor al empezar a hacerle efecto las pociones—. No sé si en el hospital los medimagos ya sepan contrarrestar la maldición creada por esa serpiente.

—Según me contó Mercurio, Electra hizo el encantamiento en voz alta para que Jennifer lo oyese y la había dejado explicándoselo. —contó con una sonrisa Luna.

—Mmm… más poción. —se volvió a remover inquieta Angela.

—Voy a ver cómo están Sirius y los otros. —comentó el director preocupado al oírla.

—Voy contigo, Albus. —intentó James.

—No. Tú te quedas aquí quieto —le ordenó Charlus—. Cuidarás de "mis nietos" mientras Albus y yo vamos a atender a todos los que estén en la mansión de los Potter, la que tú y Lily dijeron que siempre sería mi casa.

—Sí papá. —aceptó resignado James.

—¿Júpiter? —preguntó Angela un par de minutos después, justo cuando acababan de salir de allí su abuelo y el de su amigo.

—Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó George con cariño, preocupado porque despertase cuando todo estaba tan complicado aún.

—Un poquito cansada. Yo… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó al sentir los almohadones y entender dónde estaban—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mientras se intentaba sentar, asustada al oír a Ginny aplicar hechizos de sanación.

—Tranquila mi amor —le pidió George y la atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo, quedando medianamente sentada—. Nuestros amigos vienen llegando de un enfrentamiento con Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero están bastante bien. No te preocupes, tranquila.

—¿Por qué estamos todavía en la Sala de Prácticas si ellos acaban de llegar de una batalla? —preguntó desconcertada pero más tranquila.

—Ellos nos habían dejado durmiendo en nuestros cuartos, hermanita —le respondió Harry mientras se sentaba en el piso a su lado, al igual que Hermione y Ron—. Pero alguien irrumpió de nuevo en la casa cuando ellos estaban en la batalla.

—Y los elfos, siguiendo mis instrucciones, los llevaron a casa de papá para evitar que corriesen peligro. —completó James.

—El señor Charlus Potter cuidó de nosotros hasta que nos llegó una nota diciéndonos que apareciésemos aquí. —explicó Luna.

—¿El señor Charlus Potter? —preguntó asustada Angela, tanteando rápidamente en dirección a quien consideraba su hermano.

—Tranquila —le insistió Harry con cariño al sentir la mano de ella sobre su brazo, tomándosela con cuidado—. El papá de James ha sido tan comprensivo como él con nuestra situación. Todo estará bien.

—Tenía una pesadilla con Sirius —les contó Angela en voz baja, sintiendo que se empezaba a adormilar nuevamente—. Estaba muy malherido. ¿Él está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, tranquila. —la calmó George mirándola preocupado.

—El señor Charlus… gracias… elfos… —fue lo único que lograron entender de lo que murmuró antes de quedarse nuevamente dormida.

—¿Venus? —le preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Sigue estando bastante débil por la situación de estrés que vivió temprano, pero sus pulmones están mejorando —le respondió Ginny, que la había estado evaluando con su varita—. Toma Júpiter, hazle beber un cuarto de vaso de poción revitalizante.

George tomó el vaso que le tendía su hermana y se lo acercó a la boca a su novia, haciéndole beber lentamente la cantidad indicada por la menuda pelirroja. Sonrió aliviado al ver que el color de los labios de su novia mejoraba.

—En cuanto se pueda debemos bajarla al cuarto para que tenga un descanso adecuado —señaló James mirándola con preocupación—. ¿No puedes dormirla con el hechizo ese, Venus?

—Ahora que ya reaccionó, luego de perder el conocimiento por el ataque de estrés, sí puedo hacerlo. —afirmó Ginny, moviendo su varita en dirección a su amiga para que tuviese un descanso más profundo que le permitiese recuperarse.

—¿Qué pasó en casa de papá? —les preguntó James, luego de ver asentir a George en dirección a la menuda pelirroja—. Necesito estar al tanto para saber qué decirle.

Entre los siete chicos le explicaron todo lo ocurrido desde que Charlus Potter los despertara, intranquilos porque Jessica y Fred no regresaban con ellos. Estaban terminando cuando aparecieron los dos con Dotty.

—Sirius está totalmente fuera de peligro y se recuperará en sólo un par de días si se toma las pociones y descansa. Lo dejamos durmiendo profundamente —les explicó Jessica al notar las miradas interrogantes y expectantes de todos los que veían—. Se ha quedado Angelica a vigilar su descanso mientras Jennifer y Remus ayudan a los otros miembros de… el grupo que va a las batallas con el director —se corrigió a tiempo—. El profesor Dumbledore viajó con el señor Moody a entregarle a la familia de Dorcas… —se detuvo un segundo para recordar el apellido que había oído— Meadowes el cuerpo.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Electra. Has salvado la vida de quien considero mi hermano —le agradeció James sinceramente, suspirando luego—. Hoy ha sido un día terriblemente largo para ustedes diez y para nosotros ocho, pero me temo que aún no podremos ir a descansar. En cuanto quedemos solos en casa con papá les voy a pedir a ustedes ocho que nos acompañen a explicarle quiénes son mientras Júpiter cuida de Diana.

—James, yo sé que no es de nuestra incumbencia, si no quieres responderme lo entenderé y respetaré pero… ¿Ya saben qué varita disparó la alarma que puso el profesor Dumbledore? —se atrevió a preguntar Harry.

Lily, Alice y James lo miraron analíticamente. _"Si vienen del futuro y recuerdan todo, si además era cierto que son nuestros hijos o nietos, tienen que saber quién es el traidor. ¿Por qué no nos lo dicen? ¿Qué ocultan los chicos?"_.

—La varita que disparó la alarma fue la de Peter Pettigrew —le respondió lentamente James, intentando descubrir una mínima reacción en el rostro de alguno de los chicos. Al no observar ninguna deseó tener Veritaserum allí en su casa para averiguar de una vez si era cierto que no recordaban nada o sacarles las verdades que ocultaban—. La cuestión es que tanto él como Sturgis, Caradoc, Edgar y Sirius perdieron sus varitas en el calor de la batalla.

»Por eso mi hermano no pudo defenderse al final debidamente, porque estaba usando una que había perdido un mortífago. Sólo después que Voldemort se fue con sus secuaces conseguimos las de Edgar y Sirius, justo cuando ya nos veníamos. Y todos en algún momento nos separamos de los otros durante el ataque.

—Ah. Entonces pudo ser cualquiera de su grupo que le quitó la varita a su amigo Peter. —comentó Hermione con aire casual, mientras Harry hacía esfuerzos para no gritar que no podían dudarlo: el traidor era la rata.

—Hola. ¿Cómo están, chicos? ¿Cómo sigue Diana? —entró saludando y preguntando Remus, deteniéndose al ver la mirada furiosa de sus tres amigos y la agradecida de los chicos con expresión de haberse salvado por muy poco de algo en los que podía ver más de su rostro.

—Hola Remus. —le respondió rápidamente el saludo Harry.

—Diana está aún débil, pero al ya haber reaccionado hace poco he podido dormirla con el hechizo. —agregó seguidamente Ginny.

—Ya sólo quedamos en la casa los que sabemos su secreto. —contó Remus con una mirada interrogante hacia el líder de los Merodeadores.

—Bajemos entonces todos. —decidió James.

Remus al ver el vendaje en su pierna se apresuró a su lado para ayudarlo a caminar.

George levantó en sus brazos a Angela con ayuda de Fred y Neville, llevándola luego él solo mientras todos avanzaban lentamente hacia la puerta. Los chicos les dieron oportunidad de adelantarse a Lily, Alice, James y Remus para evitar que les siguiesen haciendo preguntas o comentarios sobre la intrusión del mortífago.

Veinte minutos más tarde ocho de ellos se reunían con tres de las cuatro parejas que los habían cuidado hasta ese momento, el director y el abuelo de su líder, poniendo al tanto al abuelo de Harry de lo que oficialmente recordaban. Luego Albus y Charlus viajaron al colegio y a su pequeña casa, subiendo los otros seis con ellos ocho a ver cómo estaba Sirius antes de irse a dormir.

Albus había dejado la casa sellada para que nadie pudiese entrar o salir sin su autorización, con la finalidad de revisar la Sala de Reuniones con James al día siguiente y averiguar qué se había llevado el traidor. Ese había sido un día demasiado largo. Tenían que recuperarse de todo lo vivido para poder ser eficaces en las averiguaciones antes de ir al funeral de Dorcas Meadowes, a mitad de tarde.


	8. Reflexiones en la Luz

_Resumen: Análisis buscando al traidor. Pruebas inconclusas y bases de temores. Reteniendo a diez jóvenes. Presentaciones, preguntas y respuestas._

_**Reflexiones en la Luz**_

El profesor Dumbledore contemplaba el amanecer pensativo. En sólo unas horas sería el funeral de Dorcas Meadowes, una buena bruja que había sido torturada y asesinada por aquél que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort pero cuyo nombre real él conocía: Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt.

"_Quien fue un joven mago brillante, de quien los otros profesores esperaban tanto, se ha especializado en Artes Oscuras y reunido seguidores que, al igual que él, desprecien a todo aquél que no tenga tanto por parte de madre como de padre solamente parientes brujas y magos. Considerando 'traidores a la sangre' a todos los que no piensan como él. Basándose en esto torturan y asesinan a muggles, descendientes de muggles que sean brujas o magos a quienes llaman 'sangre sucia' y a los que no piensan como ellos. Siembran el terror con las desapariciones y el usar a otros para hacer daño mediante la Maldición Imperius, lo cual no permite que nadie confíe ni siquiera en sus propios familiares._

_¿Qué pensarían si algún día se enteran que algunos de aquellos 'muggles' a los que despreciaban eran en realidad Dunedains? Los de mi raza tienen una mayor facilidad para la magia que los magos que se consideran 'sangre pura', por provenir de raíces ancestrales de mayor fuerza mágica y porque al haberse mezclado con muggles y magos por igual no se ha visto su estirpe desmejorada genéticamente. Esos matrimonios arreglados entre primos que usan los que se empeñan en 'mantener la sangre pura' lo que generalmente ocasionan es problemas en la salud y la magia de los hijos. Pero eso no quieren entenderlo Tom y quienes lo siguen"_.

A cada día que pasaba, sin embargo, más fuerza tomaba su adversario. El Ministerio de Magia se había centrado en desmemorizar muggles y cazar mortífagos, sin investigar mucho ni buscar explicaciones o planes del enemigo. Aquello sólo había generado más incertidumbre y problemas, pues se estaba solamente atacando los síntomas pero no la raíz del problema.

Sin embargo él no pensaba ni actuaba así, sino que buscaba las pequeñas pistas que le permitiesen anticipar el próximo movimiento de su enemigo y lo ocurrido el día antes era importante.

"_Charlus tiene mucha razón en lo que dijo, Voldemort sólo se encarga personalmente de los 'asesinatos importantes', dejando a sus vasallos que hagan los otros. ¿Por qué aquél empeño en asesinar a una anciana enfermera y un viejo médico? ¿Tendrán algo que ver la enfermera y el médico con el viejo orfanato? Eso no lo sé"_.

Revisó el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos con sus anotaciones. _"¿Acaso la mente retorcida de Tom le lleva a quitar la vida a todo aquél que le conoció como el niño que se formó en un orfanato muggle?"_ Esa parecía ser la respuesta al incendio del lugar en el que murieron la regente y dos de los chicos que se habían formado con él, los cuales estaban allí cuidando de otros sin padres ni fortuna como ellos mismos. _"También murieron ese día muchos que nunca tuvieron contacto con Tom Riddle, pero yo sé que ese hecho no le genera ningún remordimiento a quien nunca tuvo lo que se suele llamar 'conciencia', pues hace daño a otros sólo por placer"_.

Miró una vez más el listado de nombres de muggles muertos a los que el Ministerio de Magia no les prestaba atención pero él sí. Muchos habían desaparecido semanas antes de reaparecer muertos. La mayoría de los asesinados directamente por Voldemort tenían algo en común: el viejo orfanato de Londres. _"A veces me pregunto si debería investigar quiénes fueron los padres de Tom Riddle y cómo fue a dar a aquél lugar, donde conseguí a un niño de once años en cuyo corazón ya estaba instalado el odio y la maldad. Pero requiere tiempo el seguir múltiples pequeñas y frágiles pistas, tiempo que no tengo._

_Soy director de uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería de Europa, teniendo bajo mi responsabilidad la formación de jóvenes brujas y magos. También formo parte del Wizengamot y soy asesor eventual de la Ministra de Magia. Me han ofrecido varias veces ese cargo pero nunca lo he aceptado y nunca lo aceptaré. También soy esposo de una Dunedain pura que cada día me parece que está más lejos de mí, aunque nos seguimos amando como el primer día. Pero Luthien…"_ Suspiró y denegó. _"Intentaré de nuevo acercarme a ella en unos días"_.

Sonrió orgulloso al pensar en sus dos hijos mayores. Porque Aragorn y Eowyn eran para él sus hijos aunque no llevasen su sangre. Mithrandir los había elogiado días atrás, al igual que a sus esposos. _"Esos cuatro jóvenes son hábiles, inteligentes, poderosos y de buen corazón. Ya mi hijo mayor me ha explicado porqué no me han hecho abuelo ya y, aunque los comprendo, espero que eso cambie pronto._

_En cuanto a mis gemelitas no estoy tan seguro de querer que me hagan abuelo tan pronto. Las he visto crecer primero en el mundo de su mamá y luego aquí mismo, en el colegio del que soy director. Al igual que con mis hijos adoptivos y quienes ahora son sus esposos, oculté nuestro parentesco a casi todos en el mundo de los magos bajo el apellido White. La diferencia es que ellos cuatro regresaron a las Tierras Dunedains mientras que mis pequeñas hijas se han enamorado de dos Merodeadores, abandonando definitivamente aquellas tierras para venir al mundo de los magos y luchar contra Voldemort"._ Suspiró. Luthien estaba furiosa con él, le culpaba de aquello. Eso había agravado su distanciamiento al punto muy cercano a una ruptura definitiva y eso lo entristecía.

Por otro lado le preocupaba mucho la guerra que habían desatado quienes se hacían llamar Lord Voldemort y mortífagos. A Tom Riddle lo había vigilado lo más estrechamente posible mientras estudió allí, en Hogwarts. Le perdió la pista por varios años hasta que reapareció, reuniéndose con él en esa misma oficina a pedirle el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Algo que por supuesto él le negó sabiendo que en Hogsmeade le esperaban cinco mortífagos y su comportamiento. _"¿Qué querría realmente Tom en aquella oportunidad? Eso es algo que aún no puedo dilucidar. Lo que sí sospecho es que mi problema con los profesores de esa materia comenzaron ese día"._

Conocía a Tom Riddle, lo cual le permitía anticipar algunos movimientos de Lord Voldemort. Por esa razón y porque no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que el Ministerio de Magia venía abordando el problema desde que comenzase, un par de años antes que sus hijas llegasen allí como estudiantes, era que había decidido hacer sus propios esfuerzos para detener a quien un día fue alumno de ese colegio.

"_Mi otra gran responsabilidad, La Orden del Fénix, mi creación. Un grupo secreto de brujas y magos de diferentes orígenes, en el cual participa incluso una squib, que unen sus esfuerzos para detener la guerra._

_Allí están mis jóvenes hijas, Angelica y Jennifer White para el mundo mágico, que por sus principios Dunedains y sus personalidades jamás se acercarían a alguien como Voldemort._

_También la joven bruja Premio Anual, hija de muggles, que se graduó con honores en tan corto tiempo en la Academia de Aurores: Lily Potter. Impetuosa y valiente, buscando siempre en los demás algo positivo y defensora permanente de quienes necesitan ayuda según su criterio. Alguien que rechazaría al mago oscuro aunque hubiese sido 'sangre limpia' por las atrocidades que él comete._

_La cuarta 'Protectora', la joven bruja 'sangre pura' que tenía el mismo logro que su esposo y tres amigos en la Academia: Alice Longbottom. De carácter generalmente suave y amable pero que deja surgir sus dotes de guerrera cuando alguien a quien aprecia o considera indefenso necesita su ayuda. Una de las mejores estudiantes de Pomona Sprout que de no ser por la guerra se hubiese dedicado a la Herbología. Pero los desmanes de Voldemort hicieron que se volcase totalmente hacia la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se convirtiese en una excelente auror._

_Pertenecen igualmente los cuatro magos que fueron tan revoltosos en su época de estudiantes, pero que ahora con tanta madurez y decisión se enfrentan a aquellos asesinos, los que aún se hacen llamar 'Los Merodeadores'._

_Su líder James Potter, un mago 'sangre pura', fuerte, poderoso y excelente con la varita. Hubiese sido alguien a reclutar para mortífago por Tom Riddle por esto aunque no por los principios morales que le inculcó su familia. Además los más allegados a los Potter sabemos que Voldemort persigue a esta familia con fiereza buscando exterminarlos y, lamentablemente, le falta poco para lograrlo. El joven vio siendo sólo un niño el asesinato de su muy querida tía Alyssa, el tío Harry y muchos otros familiares. Desprecia de corazón a las Artes Oscuras, Voldemort y sus vasallos._

_Sirius Black, otro mago 'sangre pura' que según sé se alejó desde muy joven de los 'principios' que su familia quiso imponerle. El primero de los Black a quien el Sombrero Seleccionador ubicó en Gryffindor. Tan bueno con la varita como su amigo inseparable James. Conquistador nato al igual que el otro chico de pelo negro, habiendo tenido más novias que horas de clase durante su estadía en el colegio hasta que se comprometió con mi hija rebelde en su séptimo año. Bromista incorregible que visitó demasiadas veces mi oficina y probó con sus amigos todas las formas de castigo que se le ocurrieron a Minerva para intentar corregirlos._

_Muchas veces creí ver tristeza y rabia mezcladas en su mirada gris cuando volvía de los veranos en su casa. ¿Habrá acaso Walburga Black formado a un perfecto espía para Voldemort con los métodos generalmente usados en esas familias 'sangre pura'? Mis dos hijas me aseguran que no es así, especialmente Angelica quien se ha enamorado y 'casado' con él". _Pensó en la chica de ojos grises y denegó. _"No, no puede ser el traidor. Mi hija y mi nieta… Además James confía ciegamente en él. Aún así no debo descartar la posibilidad que se equivoquen con él._

_Remus Lupin, un mago 'media sangre' ya que su mamá era hija de muggles. Fue condenado siendo tan sólo un niño a la maldición de la luna llena por el peligroso licántropo Fenrir Greyback a causa de la 'ofensa' del padre de Remus, cuando le recordó que su padre era un buen muggle que había cuidado de una bruja enfermiza rechazada por los magos._

_Nunca supe quién contaminó al peligroso hombre lobo pero el padre de Remus, uno de mis mejores alumnos, lo conocía desde joven. John intentó hacerle comprender que no todos los magos eran como los que habían despreciado a la bruja, que era casi una squib y una buena madre para Fenrir Greyback. Fue un grave error. Este mago, convertido ya en licántropo, estaba ya lleno de demasiado odio. Lo ha descargado contaminando a los pequeños hijos de magos buscando 'crear una manada de licántropos que bajo su poderoso mando gobernase a los despreciables magos'._

_John se dedicó, desde el día en que fue mordido su hijo, a cuidarlo y protegerlo. Raylene y él me pidieron que los ayudase cuando su pequeño tuvo edad de ir a Hogwarts, lo cual hice con gusto pues el chico era de tan buenos sentimientos como los padres._

_Ahora aquél joven es el 'esposo' de mi hija Jennifer y los dos sufren por el miedo que un hijo o hija herede la licantropía"._ Sonrió al pensar en la chica de ojos miel y suspiró. _"Por el comportamiento de los licántropos en general en esta guerra algunos pueden llegar a pensar que Remus es el traidor pero yo no. Lo conozco desde niño y sé que mientras su conciencia humana prevalezca es cristalino._

_El cuarto Merodeador es Peter Pettigrew, un mago 'sangre pura' a quien muchos de sus profesores consideraron tonto e inútil cuando le dieron clase. Sin embargo nunca fue considerado tan débil mágicamente que fuese casi un squib. No, de hecho si su carácter fuese distinto sería tan buen mago como sus tres amigos. Pero se formó bajo la protección y ayuda de los otros tres Merodeadores, sin buscar sus propias virtudes para destacar, permaneciendo bajo la sombra de ellos. Aún después de graduarse aceptó el único trabajo que le ofrecieron en el Ministerio de Magia con sus bajas calificaciones para seguir cerca de dos de sus amigos del colegio. También siguiéndoles a ellos se unió a La Orden del Fénix._

_Mi hija más rebelde ha sentido un rechazo instintivo por él desde que lo conoció. Nunca lo atacó pero tampoco le gusta que esté cerca de ella. De hecho es el único de los amigos cercanos de mis yernos que no sabe que soy el padre de las gemelas, ni de los Dunedains, ni quiso que conociese a Aragorn, Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir porque dice que no es digno de confianza. Mithrandir me dice que confíe en aquél instintivo rechazo de mi hija y tenga cuidado con ese joven, pero… Aunque su debilidad de carácter lo hace vulnerable a Voldemort no consigo un motivo para que el joven bajito y gordito traicione a sus mejores amigos y protectores durante siete años._

_Me pregunto si en realidad es débil de carácter o su comportamiento desde que falleció el padre se debe a la ausencia de éste y la fuerte absorción de la madre con él. Es difícil decirlo pues he hablado poco con él, pero su compenetración con Los Merodeadores se hizo muy fuerte desde que el señor Pettigrew falleciese recién comenzando la guerra._

_Las circunstancias fueron extrañas pero las evidencias no apuntaban a Voldemort y sus mortífagos sino a ladrones de objetos mágicos. A menos que… Paul Pettigrew fue un mago muy bueno en el área de Pociones y también en Encantamientos. Se dedicó después de graduarse a la búsqueda e investigación de antiguas reliquias mágicas. ¿Habría despertado el interés de Tom Riddle por alguna razón? Tendré que intentar ahondar en su muerte y la vida familiar de Peter Pettigrew más allá de los comentarios de mis hijas y los amigos del joven bajito y gordito, de ojos negros y llorosos._

_He intentado varias veces leerle la mente, pero sus pensamientos tan erráticos son casi imposibles de seguir. Además tanto 'Las Protectoras' como 'Los Merodeadores' aprendieron desde su primer año en el colegio a evadirme la mirada para ocultarme la mayoría de sus travesuras. Siempre he sospechado que mi hija tranquila tuvo que ver en aquello, pero no estoy seguro. Lo cierto es que a ninguno de ellos ni a Frank he podido jamás intentar leerles la mente más allá de unos breves minutos. Pero de todos modos alguien con pensamientos tan erráticos, acostumbrado además a que le protejan por su poca habilidad, difícilmente puede ser el traidor. Sin embargo no lo descartaré a él tampoco._

_Se unió también a mi grupo el joven mago y excelente auror que primero estableciese el récord al graduarse en la Academia de Aurores en sólo año y medio: Frank Longbottom. Un mago 'sangre pura' valiente y decidido, respetuoso, estudioso y serio. Fue Premio Anual de su año. Augusta y Harfang Longbottom le han transmitido sus férreos principios morales de respeto y humanidad. Detesta a Voldemort y sus mortífagos desde que oyó por primera vez de ellos, preguntándome aquí en mi oficina cuando era sólo un niño qué podía hacer para ayudar a detenerlos. Definitivamente nada más lejano al traidor que él._

_Otro que se nos unió fue Mundungus Fletcher, un ladronzuelo que sin embargo me aporta información valiosa del mundo mágico 'no oficial' a la que de otra manera me sería difícil acceder. Considerado media sangre por ser hijo de un mago y una muggle. Cuando su hermana fue asesinada por mortífagos ayudé a que sus sobrinos fuesen adoptados por una buena familia. Aquello me valió su fidelidad. Sigue siendo alguien aficionado a los negocios turbios pero jamás trabajaría con Voldemort y sus mortífagos._

_El otro informante sobre lo que ocurre entre las brujas y magos con negocios no muy legales o criaturas 'de la noche' es mi hermano Aberforth, siendo ésta su participación en La Orden del Fénix._

_Arabella Figg, la squib que me mantiene informado del mundo muggle en el que se desenvuelve como una anciana solitaria rodeada de 'gatos'. Vecina en su infancia de los Dumbledore que a diferencia de los otros magos del lugar siempre la trataron con afecto, especialmente mamá Aurora._

_Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque del colegio y alguien en quien se puede confiar plenamente a pesar de su predilección por mascotas… exóticas. Aunque nunca pude probarlo estoy convencido que fue Tom Riddle y no mi semigigante amigo quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos cuando murió Myrtle. Dippet me apreciaba, por eso le permitió al joven 'grande de tamaño' y recientemente huérfano quedarse como guardabosques cuando se lo pedí, pues tampoco hubieron pruebas contra el joven de gran tamaño. Sólo la palabra de un joven mago brillante y prefecto pero ninguna prueba. Además los ataques habían cesado._

_Mi gruñón amigo Alastor Moody me acompaña y ayuda, al igual que mi amiga Minerva McGonagall. Los dos me apoyaron incondicionalmente en la conformación del grupo secreto, aunque no era parte del carácter de ninguno de los dos actuar así. Alastor es demasiado arrojado para trabajar oculto y a Minerva le desagrada al máximo cualquier tipo de quebrantamiento de normas. Sin embargo los dos me apoyaron en que era la mejor forma de mantener a salvo la identidad de los integrantes, tanto por su propia seguridad como por la de sus familiares vista la forma de manejarse Lord Voldemort._

_Forman también parte otros que fueron algún día mis alumnos._

_Emmeline Vance, la joven mujer de mirada contemplativa, pelo y ojos negros, piel blanca y estatura mediana. Hija de un brujo sangre pura y una bruja hija de muggles. Su hermana gemela murió cuando ella era pequeña durante uno de los primeros ataques mortífagos. Desde entonces habla poco, observa todo analíticamente con sus ojos grandes azabaches y a veces parece murmurar algo a alguien invisible. Oficialmente es una de las mejores artistas en cuadros mágicos. Sin embargo combate a los mortífagos como el mejor de los aurores, con una fiereza y habilidad que sólo unos pocos igualan. No, nada más lejos de un traidor que ella._

_Edgar Bones, joven rubio de ojos verdes claros y complexión mediana. Talentoso en Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Trabaja en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia. Los Bones, al igual que los Longbottom, es una familia de firmes principios morales que han rechazado a Voldemort y sus seguidores desde que surgieron hace diez años como grupo organizado de asesinos. Edgar está tan lejos como Frank de ser el traidor._

_Caradoc Dearborn, joven demasiado alto y delgado, pelo de color y aspecto como la paja, ojos castaños. Aparenta ser débil pero recorre grandes distancias en pocas zancadas. Es flexible y muy ágil, lo que llaman los muggles 'gimnástico'. Muy hábil en el área de Encantamientos y respetuoso de otras criaturas por lo cual los duendes de Gringotts trabajan bien con él. Su hermano es un squib que trabaja como abogado en el área mercantil en las transacciones con muggles que las pequeñas y muy listas criaturas dirigentes del banco tienen._

_Su esposa embarazada murió tan sólo cuatro años atrás en un ataque de los mortífagos. El joven se acercó entonces a plantearme que hiciese algo contra Voldemort como antes había hecho contra Grindelwald, pero que esta vez permitiese que otros me ayudasen, el primero él. No hubo venganza en su discurso sino deseo de justicia, por eso fue uno de los primeros en asimilarse al grupo. Imposible que sea él._

_Benjy Fenwick, hombre joven de piel, ojos y pelo color oscuro como la noche. Complexión robusta. Especialista en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y en Pociones. Trabaja con Leonel Major como inefable. Sobrio, callado y con tendencia a ser solitario desde que estudiaba en el colegio. No le niega la ayuda a sus compañeros pero busca aislarse siempre. De excelentes notas._

_Mi amigo Leonel lo atrajo hacia su grupo desde que era sólo un estudiante de la Academia de Aurores pues tenía prácticamente todas las cualidades que su especial trabajo requiere. Muy pocas personas saben que el joven quedó huérfano de madre con sólo dos años de edad y de padre en el tercer ataque de los mortífagos. No, tampoco es candidato para ser el traidor._

_Sturgis Podmore, hombre joven de mandíbula cuadrada con cabello espeso color paja. Joven graduado en la misma promoción que Frank pero de la casa Hufflepuff. Su tío le pidió que se quedase trabajando con él en Dervish & Banges pues sabía que es muy hábil en Transformaciones y Encantamientos, especialmente de instrumentos mágicos. Fue rival de James y Sirius en el Quidditch, pero siempre de forma honesta._

_Hasta donde sé se ha distanciado de sus amigos del colegio luego de graduarse porque se dedicó de lleno al trabajo y cuidar de su madre y hermana enfermas. Me pidió sin embargo que le permitiese participar en La Orden del Fénix poco antes de graduarse, como lo había hecho el padre por dos años antes de fallecer por una enfermedad del corazón. Me preocupa su cambio de carácter desde que se hiciese cargo de su familia, aunque es comprensible siendo tan joven y con tantas responsabilidades. Pero… Voldemort puede haberse acercado a presionarlo… No es extraño que se acerque sigilosamente a magos con problemas._

_Sin embargo el que Peter y Sturgis hayan llegado tarde al ataque la noche de luna llena o que perdiesen su varita ayer no implica necesariamente que uno de los dos sea el traidor. Caradoc también llegó tarde la noche de la primera intrusión a la mansión Potter, habiendo perdido su varita al igual que Edgar y Sirius el día anterior. De hecho sólo __reaparecieron las varitas de Sturgis y Sirius"_. Suspiró y denegó.

"_No tengo suficiente información para dilucidar quién es el traidor aunque hasta ahora todo apunta a que es uno de ellos cinco. Pero de Edgar y de Caradoc no desconfío, mientras que de Sturgis, Peter y Sirius… No, no debo apresurarse a sacar conclusiones. Durante las batallas muchas veces nos perdemos de vista unos a otros, puede no ser ninguno de ellos._

_Tengo que analizar a quienes también se unieron a La Orden del Fénix, otros que estudiaron conmigo en el colegio, como Dedalus Diggle y Elphias Doge._

_Dedalus, hombre bajito que siempre lleva un sombrero de copa color violeta, el que le regalase la madre cuando se graduó en Hogwarts como miembro de Hufflepuff. Aún vive en Kent, en la casa que perteneció a sus padres. Es de naturaleza nerviosa y un poco torpe pero también muy persistente. Su amistad con mi hermano Aberforth, del cual fue compañero de casa y de año, lo acercó a mí y a La Orden del Fénix._

_No es muy eficaz en las batallas pero su carácter alegre y espontáneo, además de sus vínculos familiares con todas las familias 'sangre pura' por pertenecer él mismo a una de ellas, lo hacen ser un excelente espía que me avisa de 'comportamientos inusuales' de sus miembros que nos lleve a sospechar que son mortífagos o que están bajo la Maldición Imperius. No desconfío de él porque al igual que Aberforth detestan a todos los Slytherin por despreciar a los Hufflepuff y haber lastimado a dos chicas de su casa durante su último año en el colegio de forma severa. Sus reacciones en esa oportunidad fueron muy cercanas a las de verdaderos Gryffindors. No, ninguno de los dos colaboraría jamás con Voldemort y sus hombres._

_Elphias Doge, hombre mayor de voz jadeante como un resoplido. Perteneció a Ravenclaw durante sus años en el colegio, siendo un poco… extravagante. Comparte con mi hermano la afición por los viajes y el estudio de criaturas tanto mágicas como muggles. La diferencia es que Aberforth es más 'práctico', puesto que odia leer, mientras que Elphias investiga tanto en los libros como cerca de los animales que estudian entre los dos._

_Se unió con sus dos amigos a La Orden del Fénix como uno de los fundadores, trayendo información de sus viajes sobre la influencia de Voldemort fuera de Inglaterra. Su desprecio por 'esos descerebrados que se hacen llamar mortífagos y no comprenden las simples leyes de la herencia de características físicas y mágicas' lo alejan de ser el traidor._

_De La Orden del Fénix ya hemos perdido a Stan Podmore, a Dorea Potter que murió frente a su esposo quien desde entonces se retiró tanto del Ministerio como de mi grupo al verse su salud resentida gravemente, a Marlene McKinnon que fue asesinada con toda su familia, a Fabian y Gideon Prewett que lucharon fieramente hasta el final y ahora a Dorcas Meadowes. De acuerdo a lo ocurrido por segunda vez en la mansión Potter tengo un traidor en mis filas. Eso me entristece y preocupa mucho a la vez. Pero por más vueltas que le doy a la cabeza se me hace imposible el pensar que uno de ellos esté con Voldemort._

_Sin embargo eso coincide con lo que tanto nos preocupa a mis hijas y a mí: la antigua profecía de nuestros antepasados. Si sumo a eso la profecía real que me hiciese dos meses atrás Sybill Trelawney, la ahora profesora de Adivinación… ¿A quiénes se puede referir aquella intrincada predicción? Aunque es muchísimo más corta que la Profecía Dunedain me parece igualmente indescifrable._

_¿Sabrán acaso los chicos venidos del futuro quién es el traidor y a quiénes se refieren __aquellas profecías? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. En cuanto a quién es el que hace daño a través de la confianza depositada en ella o él, puede seguir oculto aún en la época de la que vienen los chicos. En cuanto a las profecías puede ser que aunque las conozcan todavía no hayan sido interpretadas si no se refiere la Dunedain a una de mis hijas"_. Se estremeció al pensar que se refiriese a una de sus nietas y el hijo de los Potter. Cerró los ojos y denegó. _"La 'centella' y la 'marca' pueden referirse a otra cosa"_.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos. _"No pensé en La Profecía Dunedain cuando creé La Orden del Fénix. Fue Mithrandir quien un par de meses después, luego que le contase del grupo, me hizo ver la relación. Pasé la noche en vela luego que Sybill Trelawney me hiciese la otra profecía, mucho más corta, directa y escalofriante. Aún no sé cómo hablar con las dos parejas de aquello que tanto me preocupa"_. Una vez más pensó en los chicos y frunció el ceño.

"_De todos modos, aunque mis nietas y sus acompañantes conozcan las respuestas a mis inquietudes no les debo preguntar. Estoy ahora casi seguro que los diez fingen su pérdida de memoria para evitar alterar el rumbo de los acontecimientos, respetando la antigua ley que prohíbe viajar en el tiempo e intervenir._

_Mis nietas… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes que mis gemelas me hagan abuelo? ¿Por qué la hija de Angelica estuvo en un orfanato en que la maltrataron físicamente? ¿Habrá estado con ella la hija de Jennifer? ¿Cuándo y quién le curó la licantropía a la de ojos miel? Estoy casi seguro que la padeció por lo que me contó mi hija del nerviosismo de los chicos el día de la última luna llena y la mentira que habían inventado para cubrir el malestar de la chica de ojos miel._

_¿Quién le lanzó la maldición a la hija de Angelica que le ocasionó tan grave daño en los pulmones? ¿Por qué los hijos de Frank y James tienen aquella tristeza en sus miradas? He notado que los cuatro chicos miran a sus padres con una mezcla de añoranza y anhelo que no me gustan nada. La hija de Mary Lovegood también me preocupa por sus 'ocurrencias exóticas'. Los otros cinco chicos me parecen también tristes y demasiado maduros para sus edades._

_Sé que no debo preguntarles nada, que aunque lo haga no me responderían, pero lucharé a cada minuto de mi vida por cambiar el futuro del que provienen esos chicos por uno más tranquilo, sin guerra, en el que sean felices. Uno en el que mi hija más rebelde pueda estar con mi nieta y evitarle la infancia terrible que parece haber vivido quien ahora se encuentra durmiendo en Deercourage. Espero que se esté recuperando de la crisis nerviosa que le provoqué intentando protegerla a ella, a mi otra nieta y a sus ocho acompañantes, al intentar presionarlos con aquella vieja ley._

_Recuerdo la expresión de pánico de la chica que se hace llamar Diana el sábado pasado, cuando luego de decirle la prima que su poción para los pulmones estaba lista me reuní a solas con ella y el novio para explicarle el peligro que habían corrido todos con el viejo boggart convertido en dementor si los hubiese besado a ella y al padre. De no ser por la rápida intervención del cariñoso pelirrojo se le habría presentado una fuerte crisis pulmonar a la chica, que no hubiese cedido con la extraña poción verde como ocurrió gracias a quien se hace llamar Júpiter._

_Es al menos curioso que los novios de mis nietas sean gemelos idénticos al igual que mis hijas, aunque tengo la impresión que ese par es tan revoltoso como lo fueron Los Merodeadores. Sólo que, al igual que éstos, se han calmado un poco al encontrar a sus almas gemelas. Bueno, al menos tres de Los Merodeadores, los realmente revoltosos, porque Peter Pettigrew siempre fue más tranquilo. ¿Tendrá razón Angelica al desconfiar de él? Mi hija siempre lo ha rechazado aunque nunca ha sabido darme una razón valedera._

_Algunas veces, como ahora que tengo un traidor entre los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, lamento no haberme entrenado totalmente en mis dones como me sugirió tantas veces mi mentor y amigo Mithrandir. Pero aquello hubiese requerido un tiempo y dedicación que les he entregado a los alumnos de Hogwarts. ¿Me habré equivocado al tomar aquella decisión? Espero de corazón que no. Amo la docencia. Me gusta mucho formar a jóvenes brujas y magos en los intrincados conocimientos del don mágico con el que nacen. De no ser por la guerra esa duda jamás se hubiese abierto paso en mi mente"_.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta del despacho lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

—Buenos días Albus. —lo saludó tenso el auror.

—Buenos días Alastor —le correspondió el director con tono suave, intentando transmitirle una tranquilidad que no sentía—. Vamos a Deercourage, amigo. Tenemos que averiguar quién es el traidor y qué se ha llevado.

El auror asintió con un pequeño gruñido. _"Si llego a saber quién es el que pone en peligro tantas vidas… La peor celda de Azkaban será su hogar permanente desde que lo atrape. De eso me aseguraré"_.

* * *

—Júpiter… —murmuró Angela adormilada, empezando a despertarse.

—En cuanto te portes bien voy a buscarlo. —le dijo Jessica mientras le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza vendada.

—¿Electra? —preguntó su prima un poco más despierta.

—Sí. Primero te doy tus pociones y luego voy a buscarlo. —le respondió sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Déjalo descansar un poco —le pidió Angela intentando infructuosamente sentarse—. Ha estado muy tenso últimamente por causa mía.

—Si llega a saber que has dicho eso te va a reñir. —le replicó Luna con su acostumbrada franqueza mientras ayudaba a Jessica a sentarla.

—Por favor no le cuenten lo que dije antes. —les pidió Angela, sabiendo que su amiga rubia estaba en lo cierto.

—Te complaceremos en eso sólo si te tomas tus pociones sin protestar y haces lo que te indiquemos —sentenció con picardía Jessica, sonriendo al verla hacer un puchero—. No nos convencerás con tu carita de niña buena. Harás lo que he dicho o llamo a George y le cuento la tontería que has dicho.

—Me tomaré mis pociones y haré lo que me indiquen —se dio por vencida Angela, preguntando de inmediato lo que percibía por su extraña particularidad empática—. ¿Qué tan seria es la herida de Sirius? Angelica está muy preocupada.

Jessica se detuvo con el vaso de poción para los pulmones a medio camino de dárselo, interrogando de inmediato con la mirada a Luna. Las dos se quedaron petrificadas, sin saber si decirle o no la verdad.

—Lo alcanzaron en el torso con la Maldición Diseccionadora —le respondió Ginny que venía saliendo del baño secándose el pelo con su varita—. Electra y Mercurio auxiliaron a Jennifer para curarlo, pero necesita reposo y tomarse sus pociones para recuperarse.

—Snape. —se le escapó con rabia a Angela.

—Seguramente —afirmó la menuda pelirroja—. En estas fechas es un mortífago convencido, lleno de rencor. Aprovechó ayer de herir a los dos Merodeadores que más detesta. A Sirius que está con la mujer de la que está enamorado y a James que es todo lo que él nunca fue ni será.

—¿A James también lo hirió con esa maldición? —preguntó descolocada Angela.

—Sí. Pero sólo le alcanzó a rozar en la pierna izquierda y yo se la curé poco antes que reaccionaras anoche. Me oíste cuando le estaba curando unas heridas menores —le respondió Ginny sentándose en la cama junto a ella—. Ya he respondido tus preguntas más urgentes así que es hora que te tomes tus pociones y permanezcas tranquilita, porque si te portas bien te llevamos a ver a Sirius.

Angela asintió de inmediato al oírla y tanteó frente a ella con su mano izquierda.

—Tranquila, ya te la doy. —le dijo entre risas Jessica. _"Definitivamente Ginny sabe como tratar a mi impetuosa prima"_.

Luna sonrió al verla así, dirigiéndose tranquila al baño para asearse. Se cruzó en el camino a Hermione, a quien hizo regresar al espacio junto a los guardarropas que daba acceso a los baños dobles de esa habitación grande para contarle en susurros lo que la pecosa le había dicho ya a su impulsiva amiga. La castaña le agradeció la información y salió de nuevo hacia el cuarto. Se aproximó a la cama en que le estaban dando las pociones a la chica, secándose el pelo con su varita.

—Buenos días Diana. ¿Cómo te sientes? —la saludó Hermione con tono cariñoso.

—Buenos días Gea. Un poco atontada y lenta pero deseando levantarme, quitarme los vendajes y darme un buen baño con agua tibia antes que lleguen nuestras anfitrionas. —le respondió Angela con sinceridad.

—En cuanto termines de tomarte tus pociones. —sentenció Jessica acercándole otra a la boca, sonriendo al ver que asentía y se la tomaba sin protestar.

A Ginny le pareció chistoso poder ver el rostro de su castaña amiga, girado atentamente en dirección de la chica de pelo negro, la cual abría la boca con asombro al no oír la protesta que seguramente esperaba y oírla tan obediente. Sonriente la llevó hasta su propia cama para aplicarle el ungüento naranja, ponerle vendajes nuevos y examinarle la vista. La pelirroja procedió a echarle las gotas y vendarle los ojos diciéndole que en sólo un par de días podría leer todo lo que quisiera si se portaba bien, luego que la castaña le dijo que la neblina había desaparecido y veía formas borrosas pero mucho más definidas que antes.

Cuando Lily llegó a decirles que por ese día se ocupasen las dos chicas de los vendajes y curas de los ojos de sus compañeros los diez chicos estaban ya vestidos y con vendajes limpios, sentados en las camas del cuarto de las chicas, hablando sobre preguntarles las fechas de los cumpleaños y lo que podrían darles de regalo a cada uno de ellos. En realidad los chicos sabían que la semana siguiente cumpliría años James, pero querían sacarles esa información a ellos para no despertar sospechas.

Las esmeraldas de la pelirroja brillaron con emoción al escucharlos y entender que los chicos no estaban pensando en irse de inmediato, aunque en las últimas veinticuatro horas dos personas se habían enterado de su estancia allí sin su consentimiento. "_Tal vez está influyendo la amenaza que el director les hizo. Aunque Albus, luego del cruce de palabras con los chicos y la reacción de la chica enferma, ha asegurado que no aplicará la vieja ley"_.

—Buenos días chicos. —los saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días Lily. —le respondieron los diez a coro.

—Les iba a pedir a Venus y Electra que los curasen hoy pero veo que se me han adelantado. ¿Cómo te sientes, Diana?

—Bien. —le respondió de inmediato la chica, ansiosa por ir al cuarto de su papá.

—Diana. — la regañó la pelirroja embarazada tanto con el tono de voz como con los brazos en jarra.

—Un poquito débil —reconoció Angela cabizbaja y con tono de niña regañada—. Pero con ayuda de Júpiter puedo ir hasta el cuarto de Sirius, por favor. —le pidió con tono suplicante.

—Le contamos lo ocurrido ayer porque apenas despertó nos preguntó por él —respondió Ginny la interrogante muda de su suegra, tragando saliva al ver que entrecerraba los ojos mirándola enojada. Se explicó rápidamente, nerviosa—. Anoche supo que habían ido a batalla y le preocupaba la pesadilla que había tenido con él, porque casi siempre sus presentimientos se acercan mucho a la realidad.

—Jennifer me ha dicho hace un ratito que, gracias a Electra, nuestro bromista Sirius está vivo y recuperándose bien. Así que pronto lo tendremos de nuevo molestando por toda la casa —les comentó con tono distendido Lily, luego de mirar con curiosidad a la chica de pelo negro y a la menuda pelirroja—. En un rato vendrán a visitarlo Arabella, Benjy, Elphias y Peter, aprovechando el amigo del colegio de ellos que ustedes aún no conocen que hemos logrado que Angelica duerma un par de horas. Hoy vendrán varios de nuestros amigos a verlo, así que me temo que no puedo complacerlos en acompañarlo hasta la media tarde, cuando nosotros vayamos al funeral de Dorcas y se quede con él solamente Angelica.

Los diez chicos suspiraron con resignación y asintieron.

—Pero ellos aún no llegan, así que podemos subir a que lo saluden y le den ánimos para permanecer en cama —se explicó rápidamente al ver sus semblantes, sonriendo al verlos levantar las cabezas rápidamente—. Ha estado un poco necio para tomarse sus pociones y Jennifer ha estado tentada de petrificarlo para dárselas.

Jessica miró de reojo a su prima soltando un pequeño bufido.

—Nosotros la ayudaremos a convencerlo de tomárselas. —aseguró Harry con tono firme.

Lily sonrió ampliamente. Sus sospechas sobre los chicos se consolidaban a cada minuto que compartía con ellos. Empezaba a sospechar que la chica de ojos miel, la de ojos grises y el de ojos esmeraldas se trataban como 'hermanitos' por la fuerte unión de sus padres y no por motivos sanguíneos.

Lo que la extrañaba era que sólo los dos últimos se dijesen así. _"Aunque Sirius ha estado como loco desde que sabe que estoy embarazada y ha hecho trampa para ser el padrino de mi bebé. Tal vez el apego de padrino y ahijado ha acercado más a los dos chicos de pelo negro que a la hija del más tranquilo Remus"_.

—Como ya están listos tendrán un ratito para compartir con él. —les dijo Lily sonriente, acercándose al que se hacía llamar Júpiter para ayudarlo con su novia.

—Por favor no, señora —le pidió George al ver sus intenciones, aclarándole rápidamente al ver su expresión de disgusto—. Su esposo se enojaría mucho conmigo si le permito ayudarme con Diana.

—¿Podrías por favor decirnos cuándo es la fecha de los cumpleaños de Angelica, Jennifer, Frank, Sirius, James, el profesor Dumbledore y el tuyo mientras subimos? —le pidió Harry tanteando en su dirección hasta retenerla con suavidad—. No quisiéramos que el próximo cumpleañero nos volviese a tomar desprevenidos. Hasta ahora sólo hemos podido regalarles bromas y chocolates a Alice y Remus. Ustedes ya saben cuando cumplimos años nosotros y quisiéramos nosotros saber los de ustedes. —le iba diciendo mientras la sacaba del cuarto, para entretenerla.

Fred y George le sirvieron de apoyo a Angela para que caminase, pues la chica no quería que la cargasen para no preocupar al papá cuando llegasen a su cuarto.

Lily miró inicialmente con los ojos entrecerrados al chico. Suspiró y se dejó llevar por él sin oponer resistencia, pues sabía que tenían razón en que su esposo los regañaría si la veían sirviéndole de apoyo a la chica.

Además el joven que se hacía llamar Marte estaba siendo tan dulce y manipulador como lo era James, no sólo en su forma de hablarle sino incluso en sus gestos y movimientos. _"Sí, definitivamente este chico es hijo o nieto mío. Aunque la reacción de ayer cuando retuvo a Remus… Esa fue la de alguien demasiado cercano, lo cual me hace pensar más en un hijo que en un nieto"_.

—James es el próximo cumpleañero, el veintisiete de marzo —le empezó a responder, rodando los ojos al verlo sonreír victorioso. Suspiró y le siguió diciendo lo que suponía el chico en realidad sabía, a menos que fuese cierto lo de su pérdida de memoria parcial—. El cumpleaños de Frank es el tres de agosto, el de Sirius es el veintiuno de diciembre, el de las gemelas fue el cinco de febrero y el mío fue el treinta de enero. El de Albus es el primero de agosto.

—¿Podrías ayudarnos a comprarle algunos regalos de cumpleaños a James y otros de agradecimiento a ustedes? —le preguntó con suavidad Harry, tragando saliva cuando ella se detuvo en seco.

—¿Por qué habrían de comprarnos regalos a nosotros? —le preguntó la mamá con el ceño fruncido y sus esmeraldas chispeando.

—Ya te lo dije, Lily, de agradecimiento por como han cuidado de nosotros. —le respondió su hijo con suavidad, acariciándole con su mano vendada el cabello con cariño. Lamentaba no poder ver aún el rostro de su mamá.

—Pueden dárnoslo a cada uno de nosotros en nuestro respectivo cumpleaños. —protestó Lily enfurruñada.

—No sabemos si en esas fechas estaremos con ustedes. —le respondió Harry con suavidad bajando la cabeza, su tono triste sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—¿Es que están pensando de nuevo en huir? —le preguntó enojada la pelirroja tomándolo de los hombros.

—No, Lily —le respondió Ginny ante el silencio de su novio—. Marte sólo te está planteando que no sabemos cuándo resolveremos nuestra situación y quisiéramos darles unos pequeños presentes de agradecimiento mientras aún estamos con ustedes.

—No entiendo porqué están tan empeñados en irse —refutó Lily que no se iba a dejar engañar—. Alastor Moody y Charlus Potter no los van a delatar y tomaremos medidas para que más nadie sepa de ustedes —afirmó. Al ver denegar al chico que aún sostenía por los hombros con un gesto de frustración en su boca se enojó aún más—. A nosotros no nos están ocasionando ningún problema y ustedes no pueden cometer la locura de irse a uno de los sitios que dijiste antes. ¿No lo entiendes? Estarían en muchísimo peligro.

»No importa lo bien preparados que crean estar para una batalla, los mortífagos son seres despiadados que no respetan nada ni nadie —lo regañó. Al ver al chico levantar la cabeza y abrir la boca sintió que no podía dejarlo hablar—. No, Marte. No pueden irse de aquí. No a menos que sea para volver a su tiempo con sus familias. Haré lo que sea necesario para evitar…

—Lily, por favor —la interrumpió George, señalándole con una cabezadita a su novia cuando la vio revolverse furiosa hacia él—. Sólo queremos tu ayuda para comprarles unos detallitos, nada más. No hemos dicho que nos iremos.

Lily, al notar que la chica de pelo negro respiraba irregular y parecía aferrarse a su novio, comprendió su error. Tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse. Soltó los hombros del chico de pelo negro, acariciándole con cariño la mejilla vendada antes de alejarse de él.

—Vamos al cuarto de Angelica y Sirius. Ya hablaremos luego de lo que quieren que les ayude a comprar. —les dijo en el tono más suave que logró usar. Se alejó de ellos hacia las escaleras, esperándolos un par de pasos más adelante.

Harry se aferró a su novia mientras los otros chicos se movían rápidamente entre ellos y Lily, intentando cubrirlos si ella se giraba a mirarlos, con un nudo en la garganta por lo ocurrido. Ginny usó el don de Percibir e Influir las Emociones para ayudar a calmarse a su prometido aunque lo vio denegar levemente, susurrándole al oído que se lo permitiese para que pudiesen ir a ver a Sirius. Cesó sólo cuando lo percibió medianamente tranquilo. Les agradeció a Hermione, Fred y Neville en susurros que la hubiesen ayudado. Los tres sonrieron, sintiéndose levemente mareados los cuatro pero tranquilos en cuanto a su amigo y líder.

—Los chicos han venido a saludarte y ver cómo estás, amigo. —entró anunciándole Lily.

—Hola Jennifer. Hola Sirius. —los saludaron con suavidad los diez a medida que iban entrando al cuarto.

—Hola chicos. —los saludó la mamá de la chica de ojos miel una vez que todos estaban adentro, mirándolos con preocupación tanto por el tono bajo que habían empleado como porque notó que además de la chica de pelo negro otros cuatro buscaron sentarse apenas entrar a la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sirius? —le preguntó Angela tanteando con cuidado en la dirección en que la guiaba George hasta tomarle de la mano con cuidado.

—Estoy bien, pequeña. No te preocupes. —le respondió él de inmediato.

—Eso es tan cierto como lo es que yo estoy totalmente bien. —le replicó ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Debes tomarte tus pociones, Sirius. Sólo así mejorarás. —le dijo con tono muy serio Harry, abrazando a su novia por los hombros con su brazo derecho, preocupado por el esfuerzo hecho por ella y sus tres amigos minutos antes para ayudarlo.

—Pelirroja chismosa. —gruñó Sirius mirando a Lily. Se extrañó al notar que sus esmeraldas miraban sin ver, llenas de preocupación.

—Nosotros sabemos que es bastante molesto el tener que tomar varias pociones y permanecer en cama, pero hemos obedecido a Madam Pomfrey y a Jennifer en eso, aunque protestemos un poco, porque sabemos que si no lo hacemos preocupamos a nuestros amigos y a quienes nos han demostrado afecto y cuidado desde que llegamos. —le insistió Harry a su padrino.

—Chantajista. —gruñó en voz baja el pelinegro con sus ojos grises clavados en el rostro vendado del joven.

—Por favor, Sirius. —le pidió Angela con preocupación.

—De acuerdo —aceptó resignado Sirius, reconociendo su derrota—. Dame la asquerosa poción rellena sangre, cuñadita —le pidió con tono molesto, denegando levemente al verlos a todos sonreír—. Jamás pensé que haría algo para que se incrementase la sangre Black. —comentó enojado mirando el vaso con la poción.

—¿Entonces no quieres tener hijos con Angelica? —le preguntó Angela con tono triste.

—Claro que quiero tener hijos e hijas con mi esposa —le respondió Sirius rápidamente, preocupado por la interpretación que le había dado la chica a sus palabras—. Pero la sangre de mi esposa será la que…

—Los bellos sentimientos de los dos, sus enseñanzas, sus valores, son los que identificarán a sus hijos. No la sangre o los apellidos —lo interrumpió con dulzura Angela—. No es la sangre que se herede lo importante, sino lo que hay en el corazón, la mente y el espíritu. Lo único importante de la sangre es que exista la suficiente en tu organismo para que estés sano y fuerte. Lo que dijiste antes sobre la sangre se asemeja mucho a las tonterías que nos contaron ustedes que dicen los que se hacen llamar mortífagos, algo que no me parece comparta alguien inteligente y leal como tú.

—Gracias pequeña. —musitó Sirius conmovido, acariciándole el rostro vendado suavemente, incapaz de decir nada más por el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire tanto para tranquilizarse como para ser capaz de tomarse el asqueroso brebaje, que bebió seguidamente sin emitir ni una sola queja.

Remus, que había entrado en la habitación cuando Sirius protestaba y escuchó las palabras de la chica, abrazó a su esposa desde atrás en un gesto de apoyo. Sabía bien que aquello también la había conmovido a ella, especialmente por el brillo en los ojos miel de la chica que estaba de pie muy cerca de ellos.

"_Deseo con igual intensidad que sí sea nuestra hija y que jamás haya padecido la maldición mensual de transformarse al aparecer la luna llena. Espero de corazón que el trastorno que le notamos la última vez sea lo único que haya padecido siempre, pero… __¿Cómo saber si una hija o hijo mío con Jennifer no heredará la licantropía?_

_Me asusta la posibilidad que la hayan curado luego de padecer aquél tormento siendo una bebita, o que ella no lo padeciese pero un hermanito o hermanita suya sí. Claro que también cabe la posibilidad que mi esposa u otros consiguiesen una poción que evite que los hijos de los licántropos hereden la maldición, o siendo más optimistas que consigan la cura. Pero… El que exista una mínima posibilidad que un bebé indefenso padezca esa tortura me parece simplemente inaceptable. No, en mi caso mi sangre si está maldita, no es igual a lo que ocurre con Sirius"_.

—A los que padecen la licantropía o el vampirismo se les considera que tienen la sangre maldita. Sin embargo yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso —comentó Jessica con la mirada fija en Sirius para evitar la tentación de mirar a sus papás—. Me desagrada mucho la forma en que el señor Scamander ha expuesto sus casos, calificando a los primeros como criaturas altamente peligrosas y a los segundos como 'seres'. Yo pienso que son seres humanos a los que les ha sido transmitida una enfermedad y que en lugar de apartárseles se les debería ayudar a conseguir una cura para que puedan tener una familia e hijos, además de trabajo y vidas normales.

La intervención de la chica había dejado sin aire a Jennifer y Remus así como hecho palidecer a Sirius y a Lily.

—Nadie debe ser juzgado por su sangre, ya sea porque la hayan heredado de sus padres o porque los hayan enfermado. Lo único que debe contar son sus acciones. —la apoyó seguidamente Harry.

—¿Era ésa la única poción que no te habías querido tomar, Sirius? —preguntó con aire inocente Ginny, queriendo disminuir la tensión en todos.

—No. También le falta tomarse estas dos. —le respondió Jennifer con voz un poco aguda mientras le entregaba una a su amigo.

Sirius gruñó pero se la recibió y tomó al ver las expresiones corporales atentas de los diez chicos, al igual que la otra poción.

—Será mejor que bajemos ya a sus cuartos, chicos. No tardan en llegar las visitas. —les recordó Lily.

—Por favor, tómate todas tus pociones y descansa. —le pidió Angela con cariño y preocupación a su padre.

—Sólo si tú haces lo mismo —le respondió él con una sonrisa franca—. Es un trato. —afirmó al verla asentir.

—Lily, quédate con Jennifer y Sirius. Yo acompaño a los chicos. —le dijo Remus, que había notado el semblante de la pelirroja y su forma de mirarlos.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó ella señalándole con una cabezadita a la chica de pelo negro.

—Por favor, Diana, permite que yo te lleve a tu cuarto. —le pidió Remus de inmediato.

Angela abrió la boca para oponerse, pero la cerró de inmediato al recordar lo que acababa de pactar con su papá. Asintió luego de hacer un puchero. George le sonrió al licántropo y disimuladamente se ubicó cerca de Ginny que tenía los labios pálidos aún. Remus lo notó y miró interrogante a Lily, frunciendo el ceño al ver la mirada ausente de su amiga. Salió con la chica de pelo negro en sus brazos pensando rápidamente cómo averiguar lo que había ocurrido, que tenía a los chicos nerviosos y débiles a cuatro de ellos por lo que podía notar en su caminar lento que intentaban disimular.

—Jennifer me comentó anoche, cuando nos quedamos a solas, que con todo lo que ocurrió ayer le preocupaba que la salud de ustedes se viese afectada con una recaída. —empezó con tono suave.

—Estamos bien, Remus. Un poco cansados y nerviosos pero bien en general. —intentó tranquilizarlo Harry.

—Lo imaginé porque nosotros también estamos un poco agotados con todo lo sucedido. Les pediré a los elfos que les suban un desayuno apetitoso y sustancioso con una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

—Gracias, Remus. —replicó Fred con una gran sonrisa abrazando a su prometida, que se sonrojó bajo el pasamontañas.

—Lily estará hoy un poco complicada con las visitas de nuestros amigos. No se vayan a extrañar si la ven un poco tensa o triste, Dorcas era una buena amiga. No tan cercana como Peter, pero era parte de nuestro grupo.

—No lo pensé. No debí hablar con ella hoy. —se recriminó Harry.

—¿De qué hablas, Marte? —preguntó rápidamente Remus.

El pelinegro se pateó mentalmente por haber dejado escapar por su boca lo que pensaba. Ahora no podía dejar sin responderle a su tío.

—Yo le pregunté las fechas de los cumpleaños de ustedes para poder nosotros regalarle algo al próximo cumpleañero y… —Suspiró. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria y también que él reaccionaría tan mal como la mamá— Le pedí que nos ayudase a comprarle regalo a James por el cumpleaños, así como unos pequeños presentes al director y a ustedes siete de agradecimiento por la forma en que han cuidado de nosotros hasta ahora —continuó en forma pausada. Al sentir que su novia lo detenía y oír la respiración pesada de su tío tragó saliva. Aún faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a sus cuartos pero sabía que aquello explotaría antes de llegar allí—. Ella interpretó algo inexacto y reaccionó mal. —finalizó en voz baja.

—Están pensando en irse —afirmó con voz grave Remus, mirando a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos bajar la cabeza. Se giró luego a mirar uno por uno a los chicos con sus ojos dorados reflejando su molestia—. Ni Diana está en condiciones, ni los sitios que han dicho será a dónde vayan son seguros, así que se olvidan de eso ahora mismo. Todos entren al cuarto de las chicas para que la acompañen a ella a desayunar. —les ordenó con la misma firmeza con que lo haría años después.

Los diez chicos tragaron saliva y se dirigieron al cuarto indicado por él sin decir nada y sin mirarlo. Sabían que normalmente era muy tranquilo pero que si se enojaba era de temer.

Remus recostó con cuidado a la chica en la cama, acomodada en almohadones para que quedase casi sentada, pensando qué hacer para evitar que se fuesen pero al mismo tiempo no generarle una recaída a la joven.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —le preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

—Sí. —aceptó nerviosa y cabizbaja Angela.

—Sirius me ha estado fastidiando para que le explique la historia del libro que te gusta tanto —Al notar que la chica levantaba su rostro hacia él y se mantenía atenta sonrió para sus adentros—. El muy flojo no quiere leerlo sino que yo lo haga y le cuente un resumen pero Alastor nos ha estado presionando a Angelica y a mí por lo que no he tenido el tiempo. Yo lo empecé a leer pero él es muy fastidioso y poco paciente cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. He notado que a ti te gusta mucho esa historia y… Puedo estar equivocado pero creo que ya te la sabes casi de memoria. ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

—Claro que sí, Remus. —le respondió feliz Angela.

—El problema es que el muy latoso está mal acostumbrado a pedirme muchos datos. Pregunta mucho y son tres libros grandes. Podría tomarte algún tiempo el satisfacer su curiosidad.

—No hay problema con eso. —denegó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Los otros chicos se dieron cuenta de la trampa que el muy astuto licántropo le había tendido a su amiga pero guardaron silencio.

—Te traeré entonces el libro que me prestaste. —le dijo Remus contento.

—No. Sigue leyendo ése tú si te va gustando la historia —replicó Angela reteniéndolo suavemente por el brazo—. Leto me puede ir ayudando a sacar notas resúmenes del segundo y el tercero. El primero puedo resumirlo casi de memoria y sólo necesitaría que me lo prestases un rato luego para afinar detalles.

—Perfecto. Lo haremos así. Muchísimas gracias Diana. —le agradeció su tío con dulzura.

—¿Pueden los elfos traernos unos libros de la biblioteca? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Claro. Sólo díganles cuáles quieren cuando les suban el desayuno. —le respondió el joven hombre de ojos miel con amabilidad, mirándola con suspicacia, sospechando de su petición.

—Gracias Remus. —le agradeció Harry con una gran sonrisa, la cual incrementó las sospechas del licántropo. Era idéntica a la de James cuando planeaba algo.

—Descansen, coman y tómense sus pociones para que se recuperen, chicos. —les recomendó con suavidad antes de salir.

—Eso haremos. Gracias. —le replicó Harry con un tono similar.

Apenas cerrar la puerta del cuarto Remus convocó a Dotty y le pidió que no se despegase de los chicos por ningún motivo y que si intentaba irse de la casa alguno de ellos les avisase de inmediato a él y a James con Wykers. La elfina se extrañó por su petición pero asintió y entró de inmediato a la habitación en que estaban los diez chicos. Los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que el comportamiento de la elfina no era normal cuando, luego del desayuno, fue Wykers el que se llevase las bandejas y también quien les subiese los libros que ellos pidieron. Lo confirmaron cuando Hermione le pidió que les llevase otro libro adicional y Dotty llamó al elfo para que lo buscase.

* * *

Alastor Moody, James Potter y Albus Dumbledore estaban muy preocupados porque no habían podido hallar pistas sólidas que delatasen al traidor. Los documentos que había logrado llevarse no eran graves, pero los obligaba a cambiar la ubicación de dos objetos y un juego de documentos que La Orden del Fénix estaba interesada en proteger, aunque sólo ellos tres y Lily estaban al tanto de eso hasta ese momento por como se habían presentado las cosas cuando les entregaron la información. Ahora agradecían eso visto que tenían un traidor en su grupo. Tres miembros ya fallecidos habían dado sus vidas para proteger esos secretos.

Lo que sí habían sacado en claro era que el traidor no sabía con exactitud lo que buscaba pues sacó documentos incompletos, llevándose de unos y otros pergaminos sueltos. Lo que también comprendieron era que sabía que lo que debía buscar no estaba escrito en inglés, pero sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado el traidor en la mansión no era posible determinar si no conocía el albanés, francés, alemán y búlgaro en que estaban escritos los pergaminos que se había llevado, o simplemente no había tenido tiempo de leerlos para saber qué debía llevarse.

Alastor intentó analizar quiénes del grupo podían ser sospechosos, pero James se enojó mucho porque a quien primero intentó analizar fue a Sirius. Esto empezó a generarse una discusión que fue detenida por Albus Dumbledore.

—No hay pruebas que señalen a ninguno de los miembros del grupo y el intentar elucubrar quién puede ser el traidor sólo generará división, recelos y disputas en el grupo —les dijo con voz firme—. No podemos permitir que Voldemort nos divida o nos destruirá.

Alastor y James asintieron de mala gana, comprendiendo que tenía razón.

—El conocimiento sobre estos documentos no ha de salir de nosotros cuatro, sin embargo, hasta que no sea descubierto el traidor —continuó el director con voz serena—. James, te voy a pedir que los tengas en otro lugar de la casa. Yo dejaré aquí unas copias falsas y bastante adulteradas en previsión que los hechizos protectores que ubicaré sobre los documentos de esta sala lleguen a ser vencidos por quien sirve a los oscuros intereses de nuestro enemigo.

—Yo me ocuparé de los documentos pero… Albus, me preocupa que tengamos el enemigo dentro del grupo. Podría atentar contra nosotros envenenándonos sin que nos diésemos cuenta. Yo soy un Potter y el hijo que espera Lily también. —le recordó James con la angustia trasluciendo en su voz.

—Cambiaré las protecciones de la casa. Sólo ustedes ocho, los diez chicos, Alastor y yo tendremos acceso irrestricto a toda la mansión. Los otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix sólo podrán acceder a la sala, el baño de planta baja y este salón —Al ver a Alastor denegar suspiró—. La otra opción es cambiar el sitio de reuniones a…

—No —lo interrumpió con brusquedad James—. Aquí al menos podemos controlar que no nos envenenen o que lastimen de alguna manera a Alice y Lily.

—En Maidstone ellas también estarían seguras. —dijo con suavidad Albus, frunciendo el ceño al ver denegar con más fiereza a su amigo.

—Está visto que Alastor ya tiene sus propias ideas sobre quién puede ser el traidor —afirmó con evidente enojo James—. Pero son las vidas de mi hijo y de mi esposa las que estoy apostando a que ni Sirius, ni Remus son traidores. Las reuniones pueden seguir siendo aquí. Quiero que éste siga siendo el cuartel para La Orden del Fénix. No quiero dudar ni de Peter ni de ninguno de los otros miembros pero es evidente que hay un traidor —Se detuvo a respirar profundo—. Albus, el bloquear totalmente la mansión como propones sólo generaría recelos entre los miembros y eso fracturaría al grupo.

»Me gustaría que el bloqueo se limitase al área de la cocina y que sólo los cuatro elfos tengan acceso allí. Ni los diez chicos ni ningunos de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, incluidos Lily, Angelica, Jennifer, Sirius, Remus y yo, nadie. Eso mantendrá la posibilidad de envenenamiento reducida al mínimo. Confío plenamente en Idun y Tyr, tampoco desconfío de Dotty o Wykers.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que propones, James? —le preguntó Albus.

—Sí. También quiero que todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix sepan de esa restricción. Pondremos de excusa que es la única forma de forzar a Lily a descansar. —le respondió el pelinegro de ojos color avellana con firmeza.

—Pero si advertimos a todos de eso no podremos averiguar quién es el traidor. —protestó Moody, que quería descubrir quién era para sepultarlo en Azkaban.

—No me voy a arriesgar a que maten a mi esposa como hicieron con mi prima Elizabeth, envenenándola en su propia casa, pero tampoco quiero que nos matemos entre nosotros intentando averiguar quién es el traidor —le respondió furioso James—. Tres de mis primos se mataron entre ellos intentando salvar a sus esposas en una disputa mientras el que estaba siendo controlado por la Maldición Imperius observaba todo desde una esquina, matando luego a los sobrevivientes al prenderle fuego a la casa. El pequeño Bernard nos lo contó en su agonía en San Mungo a papá y a mí.

—Lo siento James. No lo sabía. —murmuró Alastor abatido.

James les dio la espalda para que no viesen las lágrimas que rodaban ya por sus mejillas. Sintió las manos del viejo director sobre sus hombros y un tibio calor fluyendo desde allí un segundo después. Respiró profundamente hasta que logró tranquilizarse, secándose el rostro mientras fingía limpiar los lentes y mirar hacia fuera. Frunció el ceño al mirar los ventanales hacia el sótano.

—Se hará en parte como has dicho, James —le dijo Albus al percibirlo un poco más sereno—. Se les advertirá a todos que nadie tiene acceso a la cocina a excepción de los elfos, Lily, Charlus y tú, que tendrán acceso allí así como al resto de la mansión, así evitaremos el riesgo de envenenamiento —Al verlo girarse dispuesto a protestar lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano—. Este seguirá siendo el cuartel de La Orden del Fénix, pero Lily, Charlus y tú tendrán acceso irrestricto a cualquier lugar de la mansión. A nadie le extrañará que se haga esto porque será igual en casa de los Longbottom. Alice y Lily están embarazadas y yo les he pedido que accedan a esa protección en beneficio de los bebés en camino.

—Es un poco difícil que alguien crea eso cuando siguen participando en batallas. —le recordó con tono ronco James, producto del llanto anterior.

—Y seguiré participando —dijo con firmeza Lily, que acababa de entrar cuando estaba el director empezando a hablar luego de calmar a su esposo, pues bajó allí apenas irse Remus con los chicos de la habitación de Sirius—. En cuanto a ponerle límites a quien acceda o no a la cocina eso no resolverá nada. Si mañana Caradoc me trae una torta de fresas como muestra de aprecio y no se la recibo despertaré intrigas en el grupo, pero si lo hago James morirá de angustia pensando que me han envenenado. No podemos vivir así, caballeros.

—¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Quieres que esté tan tranquilo sabiendo que ése psicópata puede hacerles daño a ti y a nuestro bebé a través del traidor? — la interrogó muy alterado su esposo, conteniéndose con dificultad para no gritarle.

—En primer lugar, hasta ayer Voldemort no sabía de mi existencia y ahora lo sabe de mi propia boca —le respondió Lily con fría calma—. En segundo lugar hasta ahora quien nos esté traicionando no ha hecho nada para perjudicar directamente a ninguno del grupo, o ya le habría dado nuestros nombres y datos completos a ese asesino. Al parecer su función es darle información sobre nuestros movimientos y lo que protegemos a Voldemort, no sobre nosotros ni matarnos.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso, Lily? —le preguntó James extrañado y más calmado.

—Porque la primera pista cierta que tuvimos sobre el traidor fue la última luna llena, cuando logró entrar en esta casa y desmayar a los cuatro elfos. Desmayar no asesinar. Huyó después, al encontrarse con Remus transformado cuando pudo intentar matarlo.

—Puede ser que le tuviese mucho miedo a un licántropo, no supiese hacerlo o fuese su cómplice y no quisiese matarlo. —enumeró Alastor con fría calma.

—Remus no es un traidor. —rugieron simultáneamente los esposos.

—Calma los tres, por favor —les pidió el líder de la O.D.F.—. El hecho es, Lily, que tenemos un traidor y que James tiene razón en que podría intentar envenenarte. El que no haya intentado asesinar a uno de nosotros hasta ahora no es garantía que no lo hará.

—Estoy totalmente consciente de ello, Albus. Lo que les quiero hacer ver es que bloquear la cocina no es la solución —le respondió lo más tranquila posible Lily, mientras sus esmeraldas brillaban con enojo mirando al que había sido hace muy poco tiempo su mejor profesor en Defensa—. Hablaré con Jennifer para que nos ponga en una estricta dieta a Alice y a mí por nuestros embarazos. Eso limitará el acceso a las dos por comidas o bebidas.

—Excelente idea. —aprobó el director.

—Eso no protegerá a los otros miembros de ser envenenados si es cierto lo que ustedes sospechan, pero los tranquilizará a todos en cuanto a Alice y a mí —siguió ella con el ceño fruncido—. De todos modos a la cocina sólo he visto entrar a preparar algo de comida a Alice, Jennifer y Arabella. Todos ustedes parecen alérgicos a ese lugar— afirmó. Sonrió suavemente al ver a su esposo rodar los ojos—. Mantengamos la protección de la casa como hemos hecho hasta ahora y esperemos a que algún movimiento del traidor le delate.

—Albus, ¿puede alguien intentar entrar por los ventanales que dan luz y aire al sótano? —preguntó James preocupado.

—No. Fue una de las primeras cosas que me aseguré. —le respondió de inmediato el hombre mayor.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo pienso que quien ha entrado dos veces a la casa podría estar bajo la Maldición Imperius, o siendo chantajeado con algún familiar por algún mortífago o el propio Voldemort —comentó Lily abrazándose a su esposo, que de inmediato la acunó en sus brazos—. No creo que ninguno de nuestros amigos esté haciendo esto voluntariamente.

—Si es el primer caso será cuestión de detallar sus actitudes para descubrir cualquier comportamiento anormal. Si es el segundo caso… —James suspiró y denegó—. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi amor, no creo que esté haciendo esto voluntariamente. Confío plenamente en todos y cada uno de los miembros de La Orden del Fénix.

—Maldición Imperius, chantaje o voluntad propia tenemos un problema con uno de los nuestros —gruñó Alastor Moody—. Sin embargo hasta hace unos días yo también hubiese puesto mis manos en el fuego por cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Si se trata de uno de los dos primeros casos haré cuanto esté en mis manos para ayudar al que esté haciendo esto, pero si actúa por voluntad propia la peor celda de Azkaban será su residencia permanente desde que ponga mis manos en él o ella.

—Ni siquiera mis hijas han de saber de estos documentos —ordenó el director muy serio, entregándoselos a James—. Hasta ahora no supieron como llegar a ellos y no quiero que lo logren a través de ellas.

—Entendido. —aceptaron los esposos con molestia, pero comprendiendo que debido a las circunstancias desconfiasen de sus amigos.

—Voy a poner las protecciones pertinentes a la documentación que quedará aquí. —les anunció Albus.

—Yo subiré a visitar a Sirius. —planteó el auror mayor.

—No permitiré que subas a interrogarlo. —lo enfrentó James.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo aprecio mucho a ese impetuoso testarudo y no quiero hacerle ningún daño —le respondió Alastor con calma—. Si quiero ver cómo está es porque desde ayer estoy preocupado por esas heridas tan serias en su pecho que no dejaban de sangrar.

—Está delicado pero empieza a recuperarse —le aclaró Lily mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su esposo para tranquilizarlo—. Los chicos acaban de visitarlo para hablar con él, antes de tener que permanecer encerrados en sus cuartos. Diana y él han pactado que los dos se tomarán todas sus pociones y descansarán sin protestar si el otro lo hace.

—¿Por qué estás preocupada entonces, Lily? —le preguntó Alastor mirándola fijamente—. Si esa chica y Sirius se van a dejar cuidar como dices, ¿por qué tus esmeraldas se oscurecieron cuando hablaste de ellos?

—Porque me han dado a entender los chicos que en cualquier momento se irán de aquí. —le respondió ella con sinceridad.

El director perdió concentración en el hechizo que empezaba a hacer al oírla, girándose de inmediato a mirarla.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó James serio.

—Me preguntaron primero cuando cumplíamos años las gemelas, Sirius, Frank, Albus, tú y yo para luego pedirme que los ayude a comprar unos regalos de cumpleaños para ti y unos de agradecimiento a nosotros ocho por cuidar de ellos.

—El que Charlus y yo nos enterásemos de su presencia aquí con ustedes en menos de veinticuatro horas es mucha presión —comentó Moody mirando en seguida a su amigo—. ¿Les aplicarás la variante de esa vieja ley que me comentaste si intentan irse?

—Si lo hago Diana podría angustiarse al extremo de presentar una crisis pulmonar que le costase la vida. —le respondió Albus con frustración.

—No se irán aún. No mientras ella esté delicada de salud y a Marte le tomó varios días recuperarse de su crisis nerviosa. —les recordó James serio, acariciando a su esposa en la espalda para tranquilizarla un poco.

—Pero ya casi han recuperado totalmente la visión Diana, Gea, Urano y Marte. Venus, Leto y Neptuno estarán totalmente curados de sus quemaduras en sólo unos días —enumeró Lily preocupada—. Eso significa que antes de quince días se considerarán listos para irse.

—El hecho que estemos en guerra no los detendrá. Están muy bien preparados en Defensa y lo saben. —comentó el auror mayor denegando.

—¿A qué nivel están, Alastor? —lo interrogó James frontalmente.

—Al de ustedes ocho, e incluso son más precisos y coordinados que ustedes en algunos movimientos. Como grupo deben ser muy sólidos. —le respondió con sus ojos negros fijos en los avellanas tras los lentes.

—Si se van de aquí no habrá forma de evitar que quieran participar en los ataques. —aseveró Lily con un toque de desesperación en la voz.

—Si uno de ustedes se queda con la chica enferma en un cuarto, yo puedo hablar con los otros nueve en otro. Contarles algunas cosas de mi experiencia como auror en la guerra —formuló Alastor pensativo—. Ustedes tienen casi la edad de ellos por lo que no les obedecerán si les ordenan quedarse quietos. Con Albus existe respeto pero también la confianza en que por su forma de ser no los presionará. Tal vez yo logre convencerlos de permanecer aquí.

Los otros tres en la Sala de Reuniones se interrogaron con la mirada entre ellos, dudando si sería buena idea. Finalmente James habló decidido.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos, Alastor?

—Porque sé que a ustedes nueve les preocupa mucho lo que les pueda pasar a esos diez chicos —le respondió para no transmitirle sus sospechas sobre las identidades de algunos de ellos—. Y aunque no lo creas los aprecio mucho a todos ustedes. Incluso a Remus y Sirius aunque sospeche que uno de ellos pueda ser quien está traicionando al grupo, lo cual me disgusta muchísimo tan sólo de pensarlo.

Lily y James suspiraron. Alastor era muy desconfiado por razones que ellos conocían y comprendían. Era también frontal en su actuación y odiaba a los magos oscuros tanto como James y Charlus. La existencia de un traidor en La Orden del Fénix, un grupo que había ayudado a conformar para pelear contra Voldemort, debía ser un golpe muy duro de aceptar para quien había puesto su confianza en todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Por las reacciones de los diez chicos cuando les puse las condiciones me será más fácil a mí que a ustedes el convencerlos de quedarse aquí. —presionó el auror mayor al ver la duda en su amigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Alastor —lo apoyó James, para sorpresa de Lily y Albus—. Sus reacciones con él han sido muy distintas a las que han tenido con nosotros nueve. Además tenemos que probar si él puede retenerlos mientras aún no pueden irse por el estado de salud de Diana. Si reaccionan mal a su presión podremos retenerlos por ella mientras conseguimos otra vía.

—Tienes razón, James. —sonrió el director ante la astucia de uno de sus mejores pupilos.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Lily de mala gana.

Al salir se encontraron a Remus esperándolos con expresión preocupada.

—Albus, quisiera decirte "buenos días" pero no lo son. Los chicos siguen pensando en irse. —le soltó apenas verlo.

—Buenos días Remus —le respondió su suegro con una suave sonrisa—. Lo sé, nos lo acaba de contar Lily. Alastor hablará con todos menos con Diana para hacerlos desistir.

—Perdona Albus. Buenos días Alastor —se disculpó el castaño, continuando al verlos a los dos sonreír y asentir—. No sé si sea buena idea. Estaban muy nerviosos y aparte de Diana cuatro de ellos se veían enfermizos.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó el director preocupado.

—Venus, Gea, Mercurio y Neptuno. Marte tampoco se veía bien —le respondió el joven de ojos dorados—. Apenas salí del cuarto le pedí a Dotty que no se separe de ellos ni un instante. También que nos avise a uno de nosotros por medio de Wykers si alguno de ellos abandona la casa —señaló a su amigo y a si mismo—. Antes convencí a Diana de prepararle a Sirius un resumen de los libros que tanto le gustan con bastantes detalles.

—Eso le tomará varios días puesto que son tres tomos grandes —aprobó el director con una sonrisa—. La tendrá entretenida con algo que le gusta y evitará que esté tensa. Sus amigos estoy seguro que nos colaborarán con eso. Ha sido una excelente idea, Remus.

—Gracias, pero… Estoy seguro que traman algo. Me pidieron permiso para que los elfos les suban libros de la biblioteca.

—Sospecho que quieren investigar sobre la antigua ley que les dije ayer usaría con la finalidad de retenerlos. —planteó el director preocupado luego de pensarlo unos minutos.

—La encontrarán allí. —afirmó Lily con seguridad y frustración.

—Es casi seguro. Sólo la biblioteca de Hogwarts es más completa que la de los Potter. —la apoyó Remus.

—Y sólo ustedes son lo suficientemente locos por los libros para haberse leído casi todo lo que había en las dos —comentó James con un leve toque de humor—. Vamos a calmarnos. Es posible que no la consigan. Tienen días encerrados leyendo libros, no creo que perseveren mucho en la lectura. Además cuatro de ellos no pueden leer y dos de ellas son a las que les podría yo temer en ese sentido por lo que nos han dicho y demostrado de sus predilecciones.

—Espero que tengas razón, James. —comentó preocupado el director.

—Si ven que perseveran en sus intenciones de irse mañana y están más recuperados yo hablo con ellos. —ofreció Alastor, asintiendo al ver a los otros aceptar.

En horas de la tarde la casa quedó prácticamente sola después que casi todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix y algunos aurores del Ministerio, compañeros de trabajo de Alice, James y Sirius, fueron a visitarlo.

Los diez chicos subieron de nuevo al cuarto del convaleciente, ante el aviso que les envió Angelica por medio de Wykers de que estaban solos en la casa. Les pidió que los acompañasen un rato para que Sirius se estuviese quieto.

Durante media hora se divirtieron mucho los doce y los cuatro elfos, pues Angela le empezó a relatar a sus padres una versión resumida del primero de los libros que le gustaban con ayuda de sus amigos y las pequeñas criaturas. Entre los dieciséis hacían las voces del pequeño guión que había formulado la chica.

Estaban muy entretenidos con esto, por lo que no escucharon los pasos fuera del cuarto ni la puerta abrirse hasta que fue muy tarde.

—… no permita que me transforme en un monstruo. Yo sólo… —estaba leyendo Angelica fingiendo miedo.

—Entreguen las varitas ahora mismo y aléjense de Angelica y Sirius. —ordenó con voz gruesa y tajante un hombre de piel morena, con pelo y ojos negros a los diez chicos, que les apuntaba con su varita al igual que una mujer blanca también de pelo y ojos negros, así como un hombre rubio de ojos verdes claros.

Los dieciséis ocupantes de la habitación se sobresaltaron y abrieron sus ojos al máximo los que no los tenían vendados, reteniendo todos el aliento sin darse cuenta. Ninguno tenía en sus manos varitas. Las cuatro pequeñas criaturas porque ni tenían ni podían usarlas. Los otros doce porque las tenían guardadas. Lo único en sus manos eran los pergaminos que habían copiado los gemelos pelirrojos del que les había dado la chica de pelo negro.

—Benjy, espera, ellos… —intentó Angelica nerviosa.

—Tranquila, no permitiremos que les hagan daño ni a Sirius ni a ti. —la interrumpió el hombre rubio interpretando que esa era la causa de su temor.

—Nosotros no… —intentó Harry.

—Claro que lo harán. Ahora mismo nos entregarán sus varitas. —interrumpió con firmeza la mujer, que había fruncido el ceño al oírlo hablar al igual que sus acompañantes.

—Amigos, por favor, ellos… —intentó el hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises con la respiración alterada, llevándose la mano derecha al torso con una mueca de dolor al intentar incorporarse en la cama.

—Calma Sirius. —lo interrumpió Angelica preocupada, reteniéndolo con un abrazo.

—Dotty, por favor toma nuestras varitas y entrégaselas a quienes han llegado. —le pidió Harry mientras empezaba a sacar la suya de su cinturón con mucho cuidado para no despertar recelos en ellos por sus movimientos.

—Alto —ordenó el hombre moreno deteniendo los movimientos de todos—. Las manos lejos de sus cuerpos. Emmeline las tomará mientras Edgar y yo vigilamos que ustedes diez no hagan ningún daño, para luego liberarlos a nuestros amigos de cualquier hechizo que les hayan puesto —decidió rápidamente, preocupado por la voz que había oído. _"¿Quién es? ¿Por qué finge ser James? ¿Cómo imita tan bien la voz de mi amigo? Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con estos desconocidos que ocultan sus rostros"_.

—¿Marte? —preguntó asustada Angela, empezando a respirar irregular.

—Tranquila, Diana. Todo está bien, tranquila —le respondió Harry rápidamente, girando su rostro casi totalmente vendado hacia ella—. Sólo respira profundo y haz todo lo que puedas por mantenerte tranquila. Todos alejemos las manos de nuestros cuerpos como han dicho y todo estará bien.

Los tres recién llegados notaron el tono preocupado en la voz joven e idéntica a la de James del que hablaba y no lo interrumpieron. Habían notado las miradas que todos los que habían encontrado en el cuarto le dirigían a la chica que había preguntado, quien respiraba aún más irregular que su amigo en cama.

—_Accio varita. Accio. Accio. Accio…_ —convocó la mujer de mirada generalmente contemplativa una por una las varitas, notando que no sólo ninguno las había tenido en sus manos, sino que tampoco hacían el más mínimo movimiento para evitar ser despojados de ellas. La última que convocó fue la de la chica que estaba inspirando y expirando muy lenta y profundamente, de una forma anormal, evidentemente concentrada en ello, temblorosas sus manos vendadas, levantadas hacia los lados igual que las de los otros.

—Si te atreves a apuntar a mi esposo con tu varita más te vale que no te consiga en los próximos cien años, Edgar —amenazó Angelica furiosa—. No estamos bajo ninguna maldición para controlarnos pero él está delicado de salud y no voy a permitir que le apliques el más mínimo hechizo sin el consentimiento de Jennifer o un sanador.

—Calma amiga. Todo va a estar bien —se apresuró a intervenir Emmeline—. Llamaremos a Jennifer para que verifique el daño que…

—Ellos no le han hecho ningún daño a Sirius, a mí o a los elfos —rugió furiosa Angelica sin dejarla terminar—. Nos estaban acompañando y…

—Eso no fue lo que oí que dijiste cuando llegábamos. —la interrumpió Benjy.

—Estaba leyendo mi parte del guión preparado por Diana de la historia para Sirius. —le replicó Angelica furiosa arrojándoselo.

El inefable lo atrapó en el aire. De no haber sido por su carácter habría sido un buen cazador en Quidditch. Leyó rápidamente el pergamino mientras sus dos acompañantes seguían apuntándoles a todos con sus varitas.

—Quieta. —ordenó Edgar al ver que Angela movía las manos hacia su pecho.

—Tranquila pequeña —le dijo Sirius de inmediato con tono suave—. ¡Ya no la asusten! Está enferma y le van a provocar una recaída.

Angela asintió pero le estaba costando mucho dominarse.

—Júpiter, dale la poción y sácala de aquí ahora mismo —le ordenó Harry mientras se levantaba—. Los demás les abriremos camino hacia el pasillo.

Emmeline, Edgar y Benjy se tensaron al ver a nueve de los extraños con rostros ocultos moverse simultáneamente, incluso al que tenía el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado en un cabestrillo.

—No… —susurró Angela aún más asustada—. Yo… puedo…

—Shhh, tranquila mi amor, shhh, tranquila —la silenció George poniéndole el vaso con poción color verde grama en la boca—. Sólo bébela y deja que nosotros nos ocupemos. Todo va a estar bien. —siguió con voz suave mientras le daba a beber la poción.

—Tienen nuestras varitas y no hemos hecho nada por atacarlos, pero si no permiten que Júpiter saque a Diana de aquí tendremos que hacerlo —amenazó Harry desplazándose lentamente hacia el punto en que había escuchado las voces—. Como ya les ha dicho Sirius nuestra amiga está enferma y la tensión nerviosa la puede poner en una situación de salud crítica. Eso es algo que no permitiremos.

—Los dejaremos salir a ellos dos con Emmeline sólo si regresan a las sillas que estaban ocupando hasta ahora —le respondió con firmeza Benjy. Había alcanzado a ver a Sirius y Angelica mirando angustiados a la chica antes que el movimiento de los vendados y encapuchados le bloquease casi totalmente el campo visual hacia sus dos amigos, lo que lo tenía muy preocupado.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry, retrocediendo al igual que sus compañeros hasta sentarse—. Llévala a la salita con la chimenea de este piso, Júpiter. Así estarán cerca cuando esto se aclare y podremos ir allí a verla.

—Seguro —afirmó George—. Eso será muy pronto, preciosa. Tranquila. Verás que en unos minutos estarán todos allí con nosotros. —le dijo a Angela con tono arrullador mientras la alzaba en brazos, luego de lograr darle la poción para los pulmones mientras los demás se reubicaban.

—¿Qué tan mal está Diana, Venus? —le preguntó Angelica apenas salir Angela, George y Emmeline del cuarto. Había visto que la menuda pelirroja se había levantado cuando el chico con la chica en brazos había pasado frente a ella, poniéndole una mano en el pecho mientras con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza vendada y le hablaba suave para tranquilizarla.

—Su respiración no era tan irregular pero se sobresaltó cuando la toqué. Está demasiado nerviosa. Si Júpiter no logra calmarla tendrá una recaída seria. —le respondió con sinceridad, sabiendo que su novio y sus amigos también querían saber cómo estaba la chica.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó con frustración Harry—. No deberíamos estar aquí.

—¿Acaso crees que su salud estaría mejor si se hubiesen ido al bosque o a esa montaña helada? —le reprochó Angelica.

—Alto —detuvo Edgar la respuesta que veía venir del que aparentaba ser el líder del grupo de extraños—. Les hemos tenido mucha paciencia pero ya es hora que nos digan quiénes son ustedes diez, la razón por la que ocultan sus rostros, cómo entraron aquí y qué le hicieron a nuestros amigos aprovechando que estaban solos en casa por el funeral de Dorcas.

—Pues tendrán que tener más paciencia —explotó Harry con todo su nerviosismo expresado en mal humor—. No vamos a seguir dando explicaciones cada vez que nos descubra alguien de los que tenga acceso a esta casa.

—Marte, por favor —le pidió Hermione asustada por la posible reacción de los dos hombres de la O.D.F. que estaban allí con ellos.

—No, Gea. No podemos seguir como estamos o Diana pagará las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomamos por seguridad y que tanto te empeñas en recordarnos —le reprochó Harry, quien había tomado una decisión—. Cuando estén aquí reunidos todos los que tengan acceso a esta casa nos presentaremos si es lo más adecuado y en cuanto Diana esté en condiciones nos vamos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron a coro su novia, sus seis amigos y sus padrinos, aunque todos por distintas razones.

—Lo que oyeron. Está decidido. La salud de Diana se acaba de convertir en nuestra prioridad por encima de todo lo demás.

—Ustedes responderán nuestras preguntas ahora mismo —gruñó Benjy.

—Sólo cuando estén presentes el profesor Dumbledore y su grupo completo —replicó Harry tajante cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en la silla, haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse para que se le pasase el mareo que empezaba a sentir.

—¿A qué grupo te refieres? —preguntó Angelica con tono de sospecha.

—Marte, no. —susurró Hermione desesperada.

—Al que fue ayer con el director de Hogwarts a una batalla en la que Sirius Black salió herido, señorita Angelica White. —le respondió Harry con tono de tensa calma.

Angelica, Sirius, Edgar y Benjy miraron con expresión interrogante a Harry. Los dos primeros porque indirectamente les había dado a entender que guardarían el secreto de las gemelas e incluso que sabían de su relación no formalizada pero no dirían nada al respecto ni siquiera ante sus amigos. Los otros dos no entendían casi nada pero habían captado que los extraños tenían al menos unos días allí, aunque al parecer querían irse, así como sabían que ellos habían estado en una batalla.

—¿Quiénes saben que ustedes están aquí? —preguntó el hombre moreno con tono firme y el ceño fruncido.

—El profesor Albus Dumbledore, Lily y James Potter, Angelica y Jennifer White, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice y Frank Longbottom, el auror Alastor Moody y el señor Charlus Potter. —enumeró Harry con el mismo tono.

—¿Desde cuándo están aquí? —siguió preguntando Benjy.

—Cuando su grupo esté completo responderemos preguntas. —afirmó de nuevo Harry, suspirando seguidamente y agachando la cabeza. Se aisló mentalmente del exterior para armar en su cabeza un plan a seguir mientras que su cuerpo se recuperaba un poco.

—Está usted muy equivocado. Nosotros somos quienes decidimos aquí. Responda mi pregunta. —presionó el inefable.

Un largo, tenso y pesado silencio siguió a la orden de Benjy. Casi todos los chicos se movieron nerviosos en las sillas, a excepción de Harry.

—Puedo obligarlos a responder. —amenazó el moreno.

Siete chicos tragaron saliva mientras su líder seguía impasible.

—Por favor, espera Benjy. Estos chicos también han estado mal de salud —intervino Angelica temerosa de una recaída seria en los chicos. No le estaba gustando nada el silencio y aparente inmovilidad del líder, además de lo pálido de los labios del chico—. Esos vendajes que les has visto a siete de ellos se deben a que aún no se recuperan de unas quemaduras. Sólo tres de ellos se han recuperado hace poco en ese aspecto, pero aún está resentida su salud en otros. Como puedes ver incluso uno de ellos tiene inmovilizado su brazo izquierdo. Sólo vamos a calmarnos y avisar a James que se vengan apenas termine el funeral.

El hombre moreno asintió luego de detallar no sólo los vendajes, sino los labios pálidos en el que aparentemente era el líder, la chica que discutió con éste, la que le había hecho el rápido examen a la enferma, el chico con el cabestrillo y otro.

—¿Por qué no fueron ustedes al funeral sino que vinieron aquí? —preguntó Sirius luego de varios minutos de tenso silencio, no haciendo ninguna distinción con Benjy para no despertar suspicacias en los ocho jóvenes que les acompañaban. Estaba preocupado porque se hubiese desatado esa situación por falta de precaución de ellos y la reacción que la llegada de sus tres amigos estaba provocando en los chicos, especialmente en los dos más enfermizos.

—Yo no podía ir por mi trabajo, pues mi jefe me ordenó entregarle algo a Edgar y se nos hizo tarde para ir allí —le respondió el inefable con tono casual, acostumbrado a decirles medias verdades a sus amigos de la O.D.F. por su trabajo—. Decidimos venir a acompañarte con quien se hubiese quedado cuidándote y nos conseguimos abajo a Emmeline.

—Ella hace lo imposible por no ir a los funerales, como finalmente nos confió cuando nos conseguimos, así que pensó también en venir a acompañarte. —completó Edgar.

Pasaron quince minutos en silencio desde que el rubio enviase la lechuza a James, mirándose las caras nueve de ellos mientras dos que tenían los ojos vendados se retorcían las manos vendadas nerviosos y el tercero parecía totalmente ausente.

—¿Cómo están todos? —entró preguntando James nervioso y agitado por la carrera que había pegado tan pronto llegó a la planta baja de su casa.

—¿Jennifer viene contigo? —preguntó Harry de inmediato a su padre, sobresaltando a sus acompañantes en la habitación.

—Sí… ¿Por… qué? —preguntó la gemela que venía respirando agitadísima de la carrera.

—Por favor verifica cómo está Diana —le pidió Harry con tono suave pero la preocupación notándose en su voz—. Se supone que está con Júpiter y una señora de nombre Emmeline en el saloncito de la chimenea de este piso.

—Enseguida. —le respondió Jennifer al ver asentir a su gemela y su cuñado. Tropezó con su esposo al girarse, saliendo los dos de allí hacia el sitio que les había dicho el líder de los chicos.

—James, sus amigos nos consiguieron acompañando a Angelica y Sirius —siguió Harry con un tono calmado que hizo fruncir el ceño a los de la O.D.F. que estaban allí y a los que iban llegando, así como tensarse a sus compañeros del E.D.H.—. Debido a la salud de Diana y lo peculiar de nuestra situación he decidido que si el número de personas que visitan su casa es limitado sepan de nosotros. Pero si es amplio entonces pedirles que nos dejen ir en paz de inmediato, luego que las tres personas que nos han conseguido hoy aquí sepan quiénes somos, o al menos lo que sabemos al respecto, luego que verifiquen que no les hicimos ningún daño a ellos dos. —finalizó señalando hacia la cama en que suponía su madrina estaba sentada acompañando a su padrino.

—¡Pero ustedes no pueden irse! —exclamó Lily angustiada.

—Lamento tener que contrariarla, señora Potter. Pero si no están dadas las condiciones para que Diana permanezca tranquila no sólo debemos, tenemos que irnos. —replicó Harry en el mismo tono de tensa calma.

—Ella estará mejor aquí que en los lugares a los que dijiste que irían. —protestó Lily sintiendo que estaba perdiendo una batalla importante, si no crucial, en la guerra que venían sosteniendo para retenerlos en su casa, fuera de peligro.

—Si usted hubiese estado aquí cuando sus tres amigos llegaron y visto la situación que se generó no pensaría igual, señora. —siguió Harry con la frialdad que le había costado asumir durante esos veinte minutos de aislamiento en su interior, además de las decisiones que había tomado.

»Si Júpiter logró mantener tranquila a Diana y el grupo que frecuenta esta casa es pequeño, como les hemos entendido de nuestras conversaciones, estoy seguro en que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que será mejor que nos presentemos los diez con todos ellos y los pongamos al tanto de nuestra situación. Especialmente en lo concerniente a que nadie sepa de nosotros. Esto evitará futuros problemas mientras Diana se recupera y nos podemos ir de aquí con nuestras familias o a un sitio en que no perturbemos.

»Si por el contrario Diana está mal o quienes visitan esta casa son muchas personas, estoy seguro que estará también de acuerdo conmigo en que lo más prudente para la salud de ella es que le expliquemos a la señora Emmeline, el señor Edgar y el señor Benjy rápidamente la situación. Así nos podremos ir de inmediato con nuestra amiga a un sitio en que su salud tenga una oportunidad de mejorar.

—Lo mejor para Diana en este momento es que ustedes ocho vayan al saloncito para que ella se tranquilice — intervino el director—. Ya luego veremos…

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa, señor, pero necesito saber a cuál de las dos situaciones nos enfrentaremos antes de ir allí para hablar con ella sobre lo que haremos en cuanto esté en condiciones. —le contradijo Harry en el mismo tono.

—¿Está seguro que eso es prudente? —le cuestionó el director con el ceño fruncido, mientras con una mano levantada evitaba que los de la O.D.F. riñeran al chico por la forma en que se había dirigido a él.

—Muy seguro, señor director. Sólo así se evitará que Diana siga haciendo conjeturas sobre posibles problemas suscitados por lo que ha ocurrido hace un rato.

—Entiendo —afirmó Albus, luego que le brillasen los ojos ante el tono del chico al decir la palabra "conjeturas"—. ¿James? —le preguntó como dueño de la casa y uno de los interesados en que los chicos no se fuesen, además de uno de los más ágiles para salir de situaciones difíciles y haber sabido lidiar con sus diez "invitados" hasta ahora.

—El acceso a la casa sólo lo tiene un grupo restringido y relativamente pequeño —respondió James con la mayor calma que lograba reunir mientras intentaba armar rápidamente una solución al problema en su cabeza—. Prácticamente todos estuvimos en el funeral de Dorcas así que podemos reunirlos en poco tiempo y plantearles la situación de los chicos mientras tranquilizan a Diana, le explican la situación y vemos si su salud le permite estar presente cuando presentemos a todos.

—Así será. Gracias. —aceptó Harry. Sentía en su pecho algo muy similar a una varita lanzando chispas, por la situación que acababa de enfrentar con sus padres y el que quería como un abuelo.

Edgar y Benjy habían presenciado todo en silencio, asintiendo inconscientemente cuando entendieron que les pondrían al tanto junto al resto de la O.D.F. sobre aquellos, ahora más que nunca, intrigantes chicos. Se habían tranquilizado los dos cuando llegaron sus amigos y presenciaron el intercambio de palabras.

—Frank, por favor acompaña a los chicos a la salita y dile a Emmeline que baje a la Sala de Reuniones para que hable conmigo —empezó a organizarlos el líder de la O.D.F.—. Alice, te agradecería que ayudes a Angelica con Sirius mientras puede venir Jennifer a examinarlo. Lily, por favor organiza con los elfos todo para la reunión. Edgar, Benjy, vengan por favor conmigo, necesito hablar con ustedes.

—Sí señor. —respondieron todos a coro.

Tuvieron que esperar media hora a que Angela estuviese no sólo tranquila sino con suficientes fuerzas para permanecer sentada. Remus la llevó en brazos desde el segundo piso de la casa, en que se había suscitado todo el inconveniente, hasta la Sala de Reuniones en la planta baja, mientras James y Frank ayudaban a bajar a Sirius.

Los otros que estaban al tanto de los chicos estaban ya allí, así como los otros miembros de la O.D.F. Charlus no era actualmente un miembro activo del grupo, pero todos lo conocían y respetaban, extrañándose un poco por su presencia allí porque sabían de su problema de salud. Los comentarios de los presentes que no sabían de los chicos se habían centrado en la llamada inesperada a la reunión y la demora en iniciarla, así como la extraña orden del director de "No sacar sus varitas hasta que yo les indique".

Peter Pettigrew, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Rubeus Hagrid, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher y Aberforth Dumbledore no entendían lo que ocurría. Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Emmeline Vance y Minerva McGonagall sentían muchísima inquietud por lo poco que ya sabían de los diez chicos, que evidentemente el director tenía algún tiempo protegiendo. Angelica, Sirius, Jennifer, Remus, Alice, Frank, Lily, James, Charlus e incluso Alastor estaban muy preocupados por aquella reunión.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido mirándolos a todos y cada uno. _"¿Es que los chicos no saben de la existencia de un traidor en el grupo para que el hijo de James propusiese esto? Sí, sí lo saben por lo ocurrido en la última luna llena y ayer, si es que no era de su conocimiento antes. Entiendo que el joven esté preocupado por la salud de mi nieta, lo que ha dicho antes es lógico con lo que ha venido ocurriendo desde la madrugada de ayer, pero… No puedo permitir que Voldemort se entere de la presencia de los chicos aquí y no veo como evitarlo una vez que se entere el traidor, quien quiera que sea"_.

Angela, Jessica y Neville sentían un especial rechazo a tener que presentarse ante la O.D.F., porque eso implicaba tener que encontrarse ya con Peter Pettigrew. Pero respetaban la decisión de Harry, pues sabían que lo detestaba tanto como ellos, así como también que habría ideado la manera de evitar que corriese a informar a su amo sobre ellos. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Fred y George estaban muy preocupados por aquello, intentando aparentar tranquilidad para que ellos cuatro estuviesen lo mejor posible.

Cuando Remus entró con la chica en brazos y los otros chicos tras él, todos con pasamontañas, los que no sabían de ellos se tensaron y sacaron las varitas, olvidando por un instante las instrucciones dadas por el líder de la O.D.F.

—Tranquilos todos. Los diez jóvenes son de confianza y están bajo mi responsabilidad —afirmó de inmediato el director, lo cual hizo que todos recordaran y guardaran las varitas pero manteniéndose la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Remus? —preguntó en voz baja Angela, nerviosa.

—Tranquila pequeña —le respondió él de inmediato con tono suave—. Nuestros amigos se sorprendieron un poco pero todo está bien ahora —finalizó mientras la acomodaba en un sillón cómodo, al igual que habían hecho con Sirius sus amigos.

—Amigos, he convocado esta reunión para presentarles a diez jóvenes que están bajo mi protección desde el 16 de febrero. Ese día llegaron a mí con quemaduras de diversos grados y otros problemas de salud colaterales como lo es pérdida de memoria parcial y que espero sea sólo temporal. —empezó a explicar el director mientras les pedía por señas a todos que se sentasen.

—El nombre por el que podéis llamarme es Marte y soy el líder de nuestro grupo —empezó de inmediato Harry, que había decidido que se presentaría a si mismo y a sus compañeros en cuanto le fuese posible para también delimitar lo que se diría sobre ellos estando la rata allí—. La joven que está sentada responde a Diana y tiene dos problemas de salud serios aparte de los que tenemos los diez. Ni sus pulmones están bien ni sus nervios tampoco, así que en cuanto nos presentemos todos será llevada a su cuarto a descansar por consejo de la señorita Jennifer White.

»A mi izquierda se deben encontrar Gea, Urano, Leto y Neptuno, mientras a mi derecha han de estar Júpiter, Electra, Mercurio y Venus —cada uno fue levantando su mano a medida que Harry los iba nombrando—. Obviamente esos no son los nombres de ninguno de nosotros pero no sabemos los reales, porque según lo poco que recordamos y lo que hemos hablado con nuestros amables anfitriones, los señores Potter, creemos que fuimos víctimas de un ataque de mortífagos. Pero no estamos seguros de ello y debido a nuestra condición actual desconfiamos de prácticamente cualquier persona.

»Como ya les ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore tenemos quemaduras en nuestros rostros y manos, además del problema con nuestros recuerdos. Gea, Urano, Diana y yo incluso tenemos problemas con nuestra visión —continuó mientras se quitaba el pasamontañas dejando ver su rostro totalmente vendado. Luego se quitó con cuidado el guante de la mano izquierda y abrió el botón de su camisa para retirar la manga abierta hacia atrás, dejando ver su brazo, antebrazo y mano aún con quemaduras, así como el corte en el antebrazo. Le había pedido a Jennifer que le retirase los vendajes de allí antes de bajar a la reunión.

Hermione había intentado convencerlo que le permitiese a ella ser quien mostrase sus quemaduras, pero su amigo se había opuesto. Había dejado en claro que era él como su líder quien plantearía las cosas en la reunión. Aquello descolocó brevemente a todos e hizo sentir mal a la castaña, pero en seguida se calmaron cuando Harry aclaró que ése sería su comportamiento desde ahora pues tendrían que enfrentar un grupo de desconocidos y quería que su situación se centrase en él. Añadió que además así presentarían un semblante sólido y firme ante quien quiera que fuese la persona que había irrumpido en esa casa.

Jennifer, Remus y Charlus, que los acompañaban antes de la reunión, suspiraron con frustración pues entendían que la situación estaba en un límite casi insostenible. Admiraban la forma en que el chico estaba manejando la situación tan difícil: poniéndose en pie de guerra mientras al mismo tiempo tranquilizaba a sus amigos. Era primordialmente gracias a él que la chica enferma estaba casi adormilada recostada en el pecho de su novio en el momento en que hablaban aquello.

—Supongo que ustedes sí pueden ver lo que la señorita Jennifer, mi novia Venus y mi amiga Electra han estado curando desde que llegamos con el profesor Dumbledore —continuó Harry impasible, sin poder ver los asentimientos leves en los rostros con expresiones de sorpresa y angustia de sus interlocutores al ver sus quemaduras, con marcas de ampollas y la piel muy lastimada además del feo corte—. No sabemos con seguridad cómo o quién nos hizo este daño, pero como comprenderán no queremos que intenten terminar de matarnos. Es por esa razón que le habíamos solicitado al director protección, pues de lo poco que recordamos sabemos que es de confianza. Remus, ¿por favor podrías llevar a Diana a reposar?

Angela bajó la cabeza resignada. No se sentía bien y según lo dicho por Harry antes de bajar ninguno de ellos lo contradeciría. Sintió como su joven tío la levantaba en brazos y recostó su cabeza vendada y encapuchada en su hombro, quedándose dormida mientras subían por las escaleras hacia la habitación en que se quedaban en el primer piso. Jennifer y George iban con ellos. Los Lupin bajaron después de dejar a la chica en la cama, darle un vaso de poción para la fiebre, pedirle a Dotty y Wykers que acompañasen a los dos chicos y al joven que se quedaría cuidando a su novia que les avisase de inmediato con uno de los elfos si necesitaba algo.

—Júpiter se ha ido con ellos porque es el novio de Diana y es indispensable que no la deje sola, para que la mantenga lo más tranquila posible y pueda recuperarse —siguió Harry luego de oír cerrarse la puerta—. Los diez somos jóvenes pero sabemos defendernos muy bien con la varita, como descubrió ayer el señor Moody cuando se enteró accidentalmente de nuestra presencia en esta casa. Es por este motivo que no comprendemos bien cómo se generó la situación que nos ha generado nuestros serios problemas de salud. Existen obviamente muchas posibilidades, las cuales exploraremos en cuanto nos hayamos recuperado, no antes.

»Basándome en la confianza del profesor Dumbledore y los señores Potter nos hemos presentado ante ustedes para evitar malos entendidos, pero quiero dejar en claro que aunque no es nuestra intención el atacar a nadie nos defenderemos, así como también que no confiamos en ustedes pues no sabemos quién nos lastimó —Esto hizo fruncir el ceño a todos los de la O.D.F.—. Le aconsejo a cualquiera de ustedes que esté pensando en hablar de nosotros con cualquier ser vivo fuera de esta sala que lo piense de nuevo. Estamos en guerra, ya nos han lastimado y no permitiremos que lo hagan de nuevo.

»Los Guerreros del Fénix seremos aliados de quienes luchen contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero también férreos enemigos de cualquiera que sirva a los intereses de ese asesino. Estamos en guerra y aunque no estemos en óptimas condiciones de salud igual pelearemos si nuestras vidas se ven amenazadas.

»Agradecemos mucho la hospitalidad de los Potter y la ayuda desinteresada que nos han ofrecido ellos, las señoritas White, los señores Longbottom, Sirius, Remus y el profesor Dumbledore hasta ahora, pero debido a que no sabemos si estábamos en algún sitio que fuese atacado o fuimos un blanco específico de esos asesinos desconfiamos de prácticamente cualquier persona. Es por ello que les habíamos solicitado que investigasen sobre nosotros con cautela y también que nadie supiese de nosotros, ni siquiera ustedes en quienes ellos confían.

»Es posible que estemos exagerando, que sólo estuviésemos en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado y nuestra existencia no sea de ninguna importancia especial para Voldemort y los mortífagos, pero supongo que comprenderán que en nuestra situación nuestra paranoia es justificada. Disculpen si antes les dije que no confiaba en ustedes, pero ése es el sentir de cada uno de nosotros diez sobre cualquiera que se nos acerque.

»Profesor Dumbledore, espero no haber incomodado a ninguno de sus amigos con lo que he dicho. Sólo quise expresarles nuestro sentir luego que nos presentásemos e intentar evitar malos entendidos entre ustedes, debido al silencio que le solicité hace poco más de un mes guardase sobre nosotros. —finalizó Harry, tanteando de inmediato a su lado en busca de apoyo pues empezaba a sentirse fuertemente mareado.

Ginny y Ron de inmediato lo sujetaron y ayudaron a sentarse. Jennifer se desplazó rápidamente hacia Harry con expresión preocupada, arrodillándose frente a él.

—Te daré poción revitalizante y te llevaremos a reposar. —le señaló luego de evaluarlo con su varita.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario —le replicó Harry con una débil sonrisa—. La reunión hasta ahora está comenzando y sus amigos seguramente tendrán dudas que yo debo responder. Sólo me quedaré quieto en la silla mientras se me pasa el mareo.

—Necio —gruñó la estudiante de medimagia, sacando de su maletín el vaso de poción revitalizante y poniéndoselo en las manos—. Al menos bebe la poción.

—¿La salud de Marte se está viendo resentida por la reunión, Jennifer? —preguntó preocupado el líder de la O.D.F.

—Si le damos unos minutos podrá seguir aquí un rato más. —respondió ella luego de verlo denegar sutilmente. Era tan necio como Lily cuando se empeñaba en algo y no quería tensarlo más.

—Gracias, Jennifer. Ya me siento mejor. —le dijo Harry minutos después de tomarse la poción con una suave sonrisa, la que él y su padre usaban cuando querían convencer a alguien.

La aludida rodó los ojos y bufó en desacuerdo, pero se incorporó y se fue a sentar.

—Amigos, ya el joven que conocemos como Marte se ha presentado, así como también a sus compañeros, y nos ha expuesto su punto de vista —retomó Albus Dumbledore las riendas de la reunión luego de notar el gesto de la más tranquila de sus hijas—. Chicos, aquí se encuentran Peter Pettigrew, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Rubeus Hagrid, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Minerva McGonagall y Aberforth Dumbledore, a quienes ustedes no conocían.

»También están Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones y Emmeline Vance a quienes acaban de conocer, así como también Angelica, Sirius, Jennifer, Remus, Alice, Frank, Lily, James, Charlus y Alastor —les nombró uno por uno el director, levantando cada uno la mano y diciendo un escueto "aquí" cada uno a medida que su líder los presentaba para que los ubicasen los tres que estaban allí y no podían ver—. Como la salud de los jóvenes aún es delicada les agradecería que les hiciesen preguntas concretas, que crean no podremos responderles quienes estamos al tanto de su situación, para que ellos puedan retirarse a descansar y nosotros hablar con más calma.

—Yo tengo tres preguntas —comenzó Edgar Bones serio—. ¿Dónde estaban cuando los lastimaron? ¿Por qué contactaron al director para que los ayudase en lugar de ir a San Mungo? ¿Por qué no han sido llevados allí si su salud está tan mal?

—No sabemos cuál era el lugar en el que estábamos pues no nos detuvimos mucho a detallar nuestros alrededores cuando recuperamos el conocimiento —empezó a responder Harry para darles a entender a sus protectores cuál sería la versión oficial. Sabía que en algún momento aquello podía llegar a ser contraproducente y generar desconfianza en sus padres, tíos, el viejo auror, su abuelo o el director, pero no le daría pistas a la rata ni a Voldemort a través de su espía—. Estábamos solos, asustados y muy quemados así que lo único que pensamos fue en solicitar ayuda a la única persona en la que los diez confiábamos.

»Con un trasladador llegamos a un escondite cerca de Hogsmeade y desde allí contactamos al director de Hogwarts para solicitarle ayuda. Hemos pedido desde el primer día que no nos lleven al hospital San Mungo porque tenemos miedo que nos intenten agredir allí. Además con el problema que tenemos con nuestros recuerdos no podríamos responder preguntas y eso en situación de guerra es problemático. Ubicamos al profesor Dumbledore porque de lo poco que recordamos sabemos que él jamás ayudaría a asesinos.

—Han dicho que son jóvenes. ¿Qué edades tienen y por qué no permiten que veamos sus rostros para que los ayudemos a investigar quiénes son y ubicar sus familias? —preguntó Emmeline Vance.

—Cuatro de nuestro grupo tienen dieciséis años, dos de nosotros tenemos diecisiete años, dos tienen dieciocho años y los otros dos diecinueve años —respondió Harry luego de dudar un momento, tranquilo por las investigaciones hechas ya pero preocupado por las reacciones de varios allí—. Al menos creemos que esas son nuestras edades. Como ya les he dicho nuestros recuerdos son confusos y dispersos. No hemos permitido que vean nuestros rostros ni siquiera quienes nos han cuidado, por precaución. No queremos convertirlos en blanco de quien nos haya atacado si el ataque iba dirigido expresamente a alguno de nosotros o a nuestro grupo.

—Si ésas fuesen sus edades deberían estar casi todos en el colegio —comentó Minerva McGonagall mirándolos analíticamente—. No tenemos ningún alumno extraviado.

—Como he dicho, señora… Perdón, no sé su nombre —preguntó Harry, decidido a mantener su postura de no recordar en todos los aspectos que habían manejado así hasta ahora.

—Profesora McGonagall. —replicó ella con tono serio y el ceño fruncido.

—Perdone profesora. Como ya he dicho no estamos seguros que ésas sean nuestras edades. Por otro lado, Gea ha estado investigando en la biblioteca de los Potter, con su consentimiento, y existe la posibilidad que nuestros padres o familiares no quisiesen que estudiásemos en el colegio, por lo que no formaríamos parte de su alumnado. Lo que no nos encaja en esa teoría es que supiésemos del profesor Dumbledore lo suficiente para saber que podíamos confiar en él —Se encogió de hombros—. Aún estamos investigando en la medida de nuestras posibilidades eso y otras cosas.

—Nosotros luchamos contra Voldemort y el profesor Dumbledore confía en nosotros. ¿Por qué no confían ustedes en nosotros y nos dejan ver sus rostros? —preguntó Peter Pettigrew con su vocecita chillona, atreviéndose a intervenir por el terror que le producía pensar que su amo hubiese desconfiado de su utilidad como espía de la O.D.F. e infiltrase aquél grupo. Tenía que averiguar quiénes eran antes de presentarse de nuevo ante el terrible mago—. Podemos ayudarlos más si sabemos quiénes son.

—Disculpe, señor… ¿Me podría decir su nombre? —preguntó Harry con tono tenso. Contenía a duras penas las ganas que tenía de gritar que era una rata traidora gracias a la leve presión que en sus codos hicieron Ginny y Hermione, advirtiéndole y pidiéndole la castaña mentalmente que la dejase hablar a ella.

—Peter Pettigrew y sólo tengo unos años más que tú —replicó el hombre joven, bajito y gordito—. Puedes decirme Peter.

—Le agradezco el gesto, señor Pettigrew. Pero si usted no recordase casi nada de su propia vida, no pudiese ver, tuviese quemaduras serias en su cuerpo y no supiese si con quien está hablando está siendo controlado por Voldemort de alguna manera. ¿Le confiaría lo único que le queda para seguir vivo? —le preguntó Harry con tono hosco—. A algunos no nos importa arriesgar la vida propia, pero no tomamos riesgos innecesarios si peligra la vida de alguien que nos importa. Y yo no voy a poner en peligro ni la vida de mis amigos ni las de aquellos que nos han estado ayudando. Claro que no todos piensan así, pero yo sí lo hago y mis nueve amigos también.

—Ninguno de nosotros trabaja para Voldemort y el ver sus rostros no los pondrá en peligro. —aseguró Sturgis Podmore.

—Disculpe usted, señor… No sé su nombre pero hasta donde Gea ha investigado en esa biblioteca es difícil averiguar si alguien está siendo sometido a la Maldición Imperius. —le refutó Harry con firmeza y una leve molestia en su tono de voz, llevándose inconscientemente la mano derecha hacia el sitio en que tenía la cicatriz. _"Lo único que me faltaba es que justo ahora tengas una de tus rabietas, Tom Riddle"_, pensó fastidiado mientras se esforzaba para mantener su Occlumancia sólida y al mismo tiempo poder concentrarse en lo que le rodeaba en ese momento.

—Lo siento mucho pero los ocho deben retirarse ahora mismo a descansar, al igual que Sirius —sentenció enojada Jennifer, levantándose—. Me he hecho responsable de su salud desde que están aquí y no voy a permitir que sufra una recaída ninguno de ustedes por no hacerme caso en ese sentido. Tampoco permitiré que a Sirius se le reabran esas feas heridas por no guardar el reposo que necesita. —agregó con firmeza al ver el asomo de protesta en el joven que había estado respondiendo a sus compañeros de la O.D.F. y uno similar en su cuñado.

—Las preguntas que nosotros no podamos responderle a nuestros amigos se las podrán responder ustedes en otro momento. Ahora deben ir a descansar. —la apoyó rápidamente James.

Ginny le apretó levemente el brazo a Harry a la altura del codo en una silenciosa petición para que accediese.

—Sólo es un leve dolor de cabeza por la tensión con lo que se suscitó ayer y lo ocurrido hoy —replicó Harry en tono suave—. No quiero contrariarla, Jennifer, ni a usted tampoco, James, pero me parece importante que sus amigos comprendan nuestro problema.

—De eso nos ocuparemos quienes hemos cuidado de ustedes hasta ahora —le respondió serio Albus Dumbledore, con un leve tono de orden—. Sirius y ustedes ocho subirán ahora mismo a descansar y cuando estén mejor, si es necesario, se convocará otra reunión para hablar lo que no quede claro hoy.

—Pero… —empezaron Harry y Sirius al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose cada uno al oír al otro protestar.

—Jennifer tiene plena autoridad en cuanto a su salud se refiere. Ella ha dicho que deben subir a descansar los nueve y eso harán —se oyó la voz imponente del director, haciendo tragar saliva a los nueve aludidos—. Frank y Remus subirán a Sirius. James, Angelica y Jennifer acompañarán a los ocho chicos. Lily y Alice se quedarán conmigo a responder preguntas mientras ustedes bajan.

—Sí señor. —respondieron en voz alta los cinco acompañantes y en murmullos los nueve a quienes les había sido ordenado retirarse a reposar.

James se ubicó rápidamente frente a Harry y le sirvió disimuladamente de apoyo al notar que no podía levantarse por si solo, fingiendo ayudar a Ginny. Tan pronto vio de pie al que sospechaba era su hijo miró a la menuda pelirroja y los dos rodearon al joven con el rostro totalmente vendado para que caminase con la seguridad que encontraría apoyo hasta que salieron de la Sala de Reuniones. Una vez en el pasillo James se apresuró a tomarle por la cintura y pasarse un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Gracias por no delatar mi mal estado frente a sus amigos. —le agradeció Harry en voz baja, sintiéndose débil y mareado.

—Supuse que no querrías que supiesen que estás mal —le respondió James con naturalidad—. Durante toda la reunión no sólo centraste la atención en ti sino que falseaste parte de lo que les ocurrió para que la información que llegue a Voldemort sea inexacta, si alguien de nuestro grupo nos está traicionando. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de nuestro grupo de amigos? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Les hemos dicho cuanto podíamos sobre lo que recordamos, lo demás son sólo fragmentos de conversaciones o imágenes incongruentes. —evadió Harry responderle. No quería mentirle a su propio padre, no en algo tan crucial y que llevaría al joven James a morir en año y medio. Un escalofrío sacudió todo su cuerpo ante este pensamiento.

—Estás teniendo una recaída seria. Debiste retirarte cuando Jennifer te dio la poción y no te recuperaste. —lo regañó James, preocupado.

—Estaré bien con algo de reposo. —murmuró Harry, que no se sentía con fuerzas para replicarle ni seguir caminando.

—Vamos amigo. Sólo unos pasos más. —se unió Fred al apoyo que le estaba dando James para que caminase, llevándolo por el otro lado. Lo ayudaron los dos a llegar a la cama y recostarse.

—Yo me quedo con los chicos y Jennifer con las chicas, hasta que veamos que están descansando tranquilos —le indicó Angelica a James, que asintió al verla tomar de la mesita de noche un vaso de poción para la fiebre—. Por favor avísales a todos que bajaremos en un rato.

Luego de darle a Harry el vaso de poción para la fiebre y otro de poción revitalizante lo durmió con el hechizo, a pesar de sus protestas.

—Tranquilos chicos, ya está mejor y con reposo se recuperará. Ahora todos ustedes van a tomar poción para dormir sin soñar. Les aseguro que nosotros diez mantendremos lo que ha dicho Marte allá abajo sobre su llegada con nosotros. Comprendo que no dijese la verdad porque el que ustedes llegasen al colegio no lo iba a creer nadie.

—No es sólo eso. No queremos que intenten entrar al colegio. —le aclaró Ron.

—Tienen razón —afirmó la gemela, que no había pensado en ello hasta que el chico lo dijo—. Descansen. Hablaremos mañana. —les recomendó con tono suave.


	9. Reflexiones en las Sombras

_Resumen: Tom Riddle recuerda a la primera mujer que lo obsesionó mientras analiza a la segunda. Peter Pettigrew es arrastrado por recuerdos y sentimientos confusos. Severus Snape disfruta un breve momento de gloria. Lord Voldemort traza planes._

_**Reflexiones en las Sombras**_

Lord Voldemort miraba distraídamente las brasas que ardían en la mansión Lestrange mientras escuchaba a quien estaba con él. La mayor parte de su grupo más cercano esperaba fuera para darle cada uno su parte en el reporte del ataque del día anterior. Ya había dado el tratamiento adecuado a Ethan Rosier, luego que le fallase en la estación de trenes. Les había ordenado a sus otros mortífagos que estuviesen preparados para partir de inmediato, según sus instrucciones, a excepción de la dueña de la casa.

—Severus, ve a examinar cómo va Sigfrida con la poción que le indiqué que preparase. Si el resultado no es satisfactorio dale el castigo correspondiente. Puedes retirarte —le ordenó sin levantar la vista, continuando al oír el leve ruido hecho por la capa del mortífago al moverse hacia la puerta—. Cuando salgas que entren los dos que coordinaban en el hospital de los muggles.

—Como usted ordene mi señor. —le respondió respetuosamente Snape tras su rostro cubierto con la máscara blanca, reacomodándose la capa negra un poco antes de salir.

—Tú buscarás con los dos fornidos descerebrados información sobre reliquias mágicas antiguas de la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Especialmente detalles de lo concerniente a la ubicación actual de sus varitas. Tienes dos semanas para traer esa información sin despertar ninguna sospecha —le ordenó a Lucius luego de escuchar el reporte, señalándole con su dedo largo en aquella mano pálida y fría. Luego la movió hacia Rodolphus—. Tú y tu hermano viajarán a Bélgica y luego a Alemania para reorganizar a nuestros hombres allí y darles el trato adecuado a quienes nos han fallado. Dile a tu esposa que se presente de inmediato y despacha a los demás. Ella les transmitirá mis instrucciones. —finalizó con sus ojos rojos clavados en los negros que dejaba ver la rendija en la máscara del mortífago dueño de la mansión en que se estaba quedando.

—En seguida mi señor. —respondieron los dos mortífagos respetuosamente, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Lucius Malfoy de inmediato fue en busca de Crabbe y Goyle para hacer lo ordenado por su amo. Sabía que la tarea encomendada era difícil de llevar a cabo y que debía moverse con celeridad y cautela.

Rodolphus se dirigió con paso firme al encuentro de su esposa. Le desagradaba mucho que las familias los hubiesen obligado a casarse tan jóvenes, cuando él hubiese querido seguir disfrutando de la diversión con jóvenes sangre pura estúpidas como hizo durante sus últimos años en el colegio. Pero sus padres terminaron con todo al fijar la boda con la hermosa estatua de hielo que era Bellatrix Lestrange, dos años mayor que él y a la que nunca se le conoció novio en el colegio.

Una mujer joven, hermosa, de rasgos finos y cuerpo apetecible, bien educada en todos los deberes de una dama de su clase social, pero con un carácter fuerte, una lengua filosa, una mente perversa y una frialdad tal que el hielo era más cálido que ella cuando él la tocaba. Cumplía con sus deberes de esposa pero sólo eso, cumplía.

Habría dudado un poco sobre la razón de aquello de no ser porque la noche del 29 de febrero de 1972, que debió ser su noche de bodas bajo la luz de una luna llena, fue la del ingreso de ellos dos y su hermano Rabastan al círculo interno del Señor Oscuro. Esa misma noche supo que no tendrían nunca hijos, pues su amo le había puesto como condición a su mujer para admitirla entre sus más cercanos que bebiese una poción de esterilidad y ella lo hizo sin vacilar mínimamente.

El comportamiento de su esposa tan servil con el Señor Oscuro, cuando con el resto del mundo era tan altiva y orgullosa, además de su desenvolvimiento como mortífaga, eran aparentemente motivo suficiente para alcanzar ese honor. Pero él estaba seguro por las miradas de su mujer y su amo que además había entre ellos una extraña obsesión que los unía. A él aquello no le generaba celos, pues no amaba a su mujer, pero le incomodaba como hombre ese comportamiento de ella.

Rabastan les había informado a sus padres que no esperasen nietos, pues "los tres se habían consagrado a la labor de limpiar el mundo de sangre sucia y muggles". Sería el menor de los hermanos, Remeniel, el encargado de que el apellido Lestrange se mantuviese en la historia, decidieron entonces sus padres. Fue el ver su indiferencia a lo hecho por su esposa lo que terminó de apagar el rescoldo de afecto por ellos que quedaba en el fondo de su corazón. Salió de allí con su hermano y su mujer a la mansión que había comprado. Su vida desde ahora sería servir al Señor Oscuro, asegurándose de disfrutar mientras lo hacía.

Los tres Lestrange se convirtieron desde ese día en un arma letal del Señor Oscuro en que su esposa daba las órdenes con perversa precisión, ejecutándolas su hermano y él con sádico placer. A su esposa no le importaba en lo más mínimo que él disfrutase con algunas de sus tareas, sino que lo instigaba a ello.

—El Señor Oscuro quiere verte de inmediato. Rabastan ya ha despachado a los demás pues tú les transmitirás sus órdenes. —le dijo al llegar a su habitación matrimonial mientras con su varita agregaba un puñal y un látigo al equipaje que había preparado la elfina.

—Buen viaje. —se despidió cáusticamente Bellatrix antes de salir de la habitación.

Voldemort revisaba los documentos que le había llevado su pequeño espía con enojo creciente. No había podido interrogarlo adecuadamente porque el viejo los había llamado a reunión justo después del funeral y el día antes apenas si se reunió brevemente con él. Sólo permitiría que sus otros seguidores conociesen a su arma secreta cuando hubiese destruido totalmente al viejo y su grupo, no antes.

"_Ese estúpido inútil me ha traído sólo fragmentos de documentos de relativo interés y aquí no está la información que le ordené me trajese"_. Rugió mentalmente al terminar de examinar lo llevado por Peter Pettigrew, levantándose sin darse cuenta. La incompetencia de ese mago lo exasperaba. _"¿Cómo es posible que el hijo de Paul Pettigrew sea tan inútil? Es sangre limpia, sí, pero un mago deficiente"_.

Al entrar Bellatrix a la habitación Voldemort se quedó mirándola en silencio mientras ella avanzaba hacia él con la gracia y el porte orgulloso de los Black. Al caminar su pelo negro suelto y largo hasta la cintura ondeaba levemente sobre el vestido de seda verde oscuro que se ajustaba a su bien formado cuerpo. Sólo a ella la había admitido en su círculo más cercano. Otras mujeres habían ingresado a sus filas como mortífagas, pocas en realidad pero las había. Todas ellas eran sangre pura. Sin embargo a ella le concedió el honor de estar entre los más cercanos a él y llevar su marca en el brazo.

Cuando la vio arrodillarse y bajar su permanentemente altiva cabeza sonrió con perverso placer. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le acarició la sedosa cabellera negra sin que ella se moviese. _"El pelo de Alyssa Potter fue también negro, largo y brillante. Sin embargo al tacto era no sólo sedoso sino además rebelde"_. Frunció el ceño y se alejó de la mortífaga.

—Levántate y dame el reporte de lo ocurrido en el museo. —le ordenó con su voz fría normal, controlando perfectamente sus emociones para que no trasluciesen.

—Gracias mi señor —le respondió ella sumisa incorporándose, manteniendo su mirada baja mientras le informaba lo solicitado—. Los gigantes que llevamos…

Quince minutos después Voldemort sonreía complacido. No sólo había dejado bien coordinado el ataque en el museo, sino que había sido la primera en aparecer en el hospital ante su llamado, interponiéndose en el camino de los cuatro magos que habían osado desafiarlo con bastante destreza.

Ella permaneció en silencio al finalizar su reporte, luego de responder con precisión sus preguntas. Sus ojos grises miraban fijamente hacia el fuego como le había ordenado mientras él la analizaba lenta y meticulosamente. Voldemort se detuvo en sus ojos.

Los de Alyssa habían sido color avellana y su mirada nunca fue fría, desafiante, con el toque de locura que tenían los grises que estudiaba. No, aquellos ojos miraron siempre con dulzura, firmeza y alegría. Sin embargo Alyssa también había tenido los rasgos finos y el porte orgulloso, además de un cuerpo hermoso. Bellatrix era una extraña gema fría. Alyssa había sido una gema cálida con un brillo único. Dos mujeres descendientes de líneas antiguas de sangre pura con mucho dinero y poder mágico. _"Las dos tan similares y tan distintas"_.

Su atracción por Alyssa Potter había sido fundamentalmente física, pero también intelectual pues era una de las pocas jóvenes con quien pudo sostener una conversación inteligente. Cuando la conoció y bailaron en la fiesta del matrimonio de Dorea Black y Charlus Potter sintió una poderosa atracción hacia aquella jovencita de quince años, tres años menor que él que se había graduado tan sólo cinco meses atrás. Su seguridad y aire desenvuelto en el colegio siempre lo habían cautivado, aunque nunca lo demostró.

"_Esa noche disfrutamos juntos una grata velada, a pesar de las miradas penetrantes del padre y los dos hermanos mayores sobre nosotros, contenidos de acercarse por una inquieta madre. Fue evidente que a la señora Elba Potter tampoco le logré agradar, lo cual ha ocurrido con muy pocas personas. En ese momento comprendí que los cuatro estaban protegiendo a la menor de la familia y me esforcé en ser más atento y educado que nunca"_.

Mientras se acercaba al gabinete de bebidas para servir hidromiel con especias en dos copas los recuerdos de aquella noche lo inundaron. _"Fui atento, respetuoso, galante y agradable, aún más de lo que solía ser cuando quería atraer a alguien bajo mi influencia. Los Potter fueron amables y corteses pero no cayeron bajo mis redes y eso me fascinó._

_Sabía que aún era atractivo para la mayoría de la comunidad femenina a pesar de haberme sometido ya dos veces al proceso de escisión de mi alma, creando los dos primeros horcruxes que me asegurarán la inmortalidad. Las miradas de las jóvenes y las no tan jóvenes mujeres presentes me lo confirmaban. Sin embargo todas se mantuvieron al margen de mí y de mi acompañante en respeto a los dueños de la casa, aunque las miradas a Alyssa estaban cargadas de envidia y molestia._

_Allí estaban presentes muchos profesores del colegio entre los invitados. Y el mago que me buscó en el orfanato tampoco me quitó la vista de encima, como nunca lo hizo durante esos siete años en el colegio._

_Alyssa y yo mantuvimos correspondencia por lechuza durante diez meses, mientras trabajaba en Borgin & Burkes atento a las investigaciones que me llevarían a alcanzar mi más preciado sueño. Mis cartas nunca contuvieron palabrería juvenil sin sentido ni tampoco las de ella. Nunca hubo promesas de amor ni un futuro juntos. Sólo hablábamos sobre lo que se enseñaba en Hogwarts y debatíamos con argumentos sólidos las ideas que había pregonado Grindelwald, sobre la supremacía de los mágicos sobre los no mágicos, antes que Dumbledore lo derrotase._

_Ella nunca compartió mis ideas. Pero la madurez y profundidad con que debatía conmigo me permitió profundizar en argumentos que me ayudaron mucho durante los últimos años, desde que declaré la guerra. La inicié al dar cumplimiento a lo único que le había prometido a Alyssa Marie Potter en la carta con que me despedí de ella._

_El que se negase a mi petición de matrimonio, la cual les formulé formalmente a los padres justo siete meses después que ella cumpliese los dieciséis años con la finalidad de hacerla mi esposa cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad, me desconcertó y enojó inicialmente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a negarse? Una vez que logré poner mi temperamento bajo control visité de nuevo la mansión en Londres y hablé con William Potter. Empecé exponiendo que no podía demostrar ascendencia pura, sospechando que Albus Dumbledore hubiese hablado con él, pero el patriarca no me dejó continuar._

_William Potter me dijo con tono serio y respetuoso que él y su esposa no se guiaban por los ascendientes o la pureza de la sangre. Me expuso que en su familia se respetaba a cada bruja y mago por quienes eran individualmente. También que ellos respetaban las decisiones de sus hijos y no le impondrían un noviazgo ni mucho menos un matrimonio a su hija. Me sugirió que me comunicase de nuevo con ella y que regresase a hablar con ellos cuando estuviésemos de acuerdo"_.

Regresó su mente al presente al entregarle la copa de hidromiel con especias a Bellatrix y observar en sus gestos y mirada la admiración que le generó su gesto con ella, pues él nunca atendía sino que esperaba a ser atendido. También notó su desasosiego por no ser ella quien lo hiciese y su profundo deseo de servirle incondicionalmente. Esto le gustaba y repugnaba simultáneamente.

—Le he agregado algo especial a la bebida. Quiero que la bebas lentamente hasta la última gota sin hacer ninguna pregunta ni otro gesto diferente al de agrado. —le ordenó fríamente mientras retrocedía hasta sentarse en el cómodo sillón que estaba junto a la chimenea, mirándola fijamente llevarse la copa a la boca con miedo en los ojos pero sin detenerse.

Le gustaba atormentarla con el recuerdo de la noche de bodas, en que le ordenó tomar aquella poción horrible con una sonrisa en los labios y mantenerse quieta durante los primeros minutos mientras el veneno penetraba a su organismo desde su estómago. El obligarla a aquello luego del dolor al marcarla en el brazo era una prueba definitiva del dominio sobre si misma que esperaba de ella.

Había visto como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y de terror pero se mantenía firme, hasta que le ordenó al esposo sacarla de allí. Sabía que les había arruinado la noche de bodas y la luna de miel además de no permitirles tener descendencia, pues había escogido la peor de las pociones para provocarle la esterilidad, una que sin embargo mantendría su cuerpo funcionando bien en todos sus aspectos una vez que se recuperase… siete días después.

Sonrió con deleite cuando la vio tragar con terror y desconcierto el primer trago, luego de degustarlo intentando adivinar lo que él le había puesto a la copa, forzándose a sonreírle de vuelta como él le había ordenado.

—He decidido varias cosas —empezó a decirle lentamente, indicándole con su mano que se sentase frente a él en la silla más baja que había ubicada cerca del sillón. Sonrió al ver que le obedecía con movimientos cuidadosos, propios de una dama. Era evidente que su postura final no era cómoda pero si digna.

Bellatrix en ese momento le agradecía mentalmente a Druella el entrenamiento que le había dado sobre un comportamiento digno de una Black aún en las peores circunstancias.

—La primera es que le darás calor a mi habitación mientras no estén aquí tu esposo y tu cuñado.

Cuando vio brillar sus ojos con deseo sonrió maléficamente. Aquella semana sería una prueba más para la mujer, pues no pensaba tocarla como hombre, no aún. Inicialmente sería sólo una cómoda bolsa térmica en su cama.

Bellatrix no podía sentirse menos que agradecida con su amo. Jamás pensó que tal honor le fuese concedido. Sin siquiera pensarlo llevó una vez más la copa a sus labios.

—La segunda es que estarás directamente a cargo de la preparación y análisis de los ataques que se ejecutarán a partir de mañana en orfanatos muggles en todo el país, usando para ello los mortífagos más novatos. Quiero que los altos mandos sólo estén involucrados en su conducción y correcta ejecución, pero no en su preparación. Sólo te ayudarán en esto Dolohov, Travers, Yaxley y Snape.

Bellatrix asintió y sonrió de inmediato, feliz porque le daba una gran responsabilidad y el mando sobre hombres que se consideraban muy importantes en el grupo de mortífagos. Sabía que al más joven de ellos le daba mucha importancia tanto por su facilidad para las pociones como por el manejo preciso de sus emociones.

—La tercera es que investigarás con ayuda de Rookwood y los Carrow lo que ocurrió realmente al pie de High Willhays. Si es cierto que sólo la estudiante para medimaga y esos dos aurores los detuvieron se merecen quedarse en Azkaban permanentemente. Pero si no es así, si esos inútiles dijeron la verdad recién que los detuvieron, quiero saber quiénes se atrevieron a interferir en mis planes.

—¿Si es cierto lo que dijeron se hará algo para sacarlos de Azkaban? —preguntó Bellatrix queriendo entender bien los alcances de esta tarea.

Una risa fría y tenebrosa llenó los confines de la mansión Lestrange, erizándoles los vellos a quienes en ese momento se encontraban en ella.

—Yo sólo me movilizaría a Azkaban para sacar de allí a algún mago que valga la pena, no a inútiles. —le aclaró con una macabra sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

—Perdone usted mi atrevimiento, mi señor —le suplicó Bellatrix de rodillas frente a él—. Sólo quería estar clara en los alcances de mi tarea para cumplirla a cabalidad.

—Sólo por alguien fiel y valioso vale la pena penetrar allí. No lo olvides nunca, Bella —le dijo Voldemort con voz suave mientras le acariciaba una vez más el cabello—. Ahora retírate y empieza con lo que te he ordenado hacer. Una cosa más —agregó cuando ella ya se había levantado—. No quiero que nadie me moleste.

—Así será, mi señor.

Mientras la veía retirarse su mente viajó una vez más a su pasado, a la hermosa figura de Alyssa Potter cuando se alejaba por el camino de Hogsmeade rumbo a Hogwarts, luego de haber hablado con él en el pueblo mágico. Aquella conversación no la olvidaría mientras estuviese vivo.

—_Te aprecio mucho, Tom, pero no te amo._

—_Yo no estoy hablando de amor, Alyssa. El amor no existe. Es sólo una estupidez en la cual se escudan los débiles para justificar su inutilidad. Tú eres una bruja inteligente, hábil y poderosa. Lo que te estoy proponiendo es que te unas a mí, que compartas conmigo la gloria que muy pronto alcanzaré._

—_Pues yo soy una estúpida que sí cree en el amor —le refutó ella enojada, dando un paso atrás para alejarse de él, mientras levantaba su mentón con altivez—. Si algún día llegas a entender lo maravillosos que son la amistad, el compañerismo y el amor vuelve a buscarme. En mí conseguirás a una amiga. Pero si en tu alma sólo hay cabida para el odio y el deseo de poder no te me acerques de nuevo, porque si intentas lastimar a alguien a quien quiero encontrarás en mí tu más fiera oponente._

—_No seas tonta, Alyssa. Lo único que existe e importa es el poder y quienes tienen la habilidad y la astucia para usarlo —la retuvo por el brazo, soltándola de inmediato al sentir una poderosa energía que lo alejaba de ella con fuerza—. Acepta mi propuesta de matrimonio._

—_Ya que dices que no me amas, supongo que tu insistencia se basa en que mi familia es antigua, de magos sangre limpia, con mucho dinero y desde tu punto de vista poderosa —le planteó Alyssa lentamente con una suave sonrisa de aparente comprensión en su rostro, luego de fingir pensar sus palabras por un minuto. Al verlo asentir sonriente sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. No pudo mantener más su postura de aparente interés—. Espero que algún día alcances lo que tanto deseas, Tom Riddle: el dinero, el poder, la gloria y una mujer que se arrastre por el suelo que tú hayas pisado. Tal vez entonces comprendas lo absurdo de todo lo que has anhelado tanto._

—_Alyssa Marie Potter, escúchame… —la retuvo enojado por el brazo, apretando los dientes al sentir de nuevo la descarga de energía pero sin soltarla._

—_No tengo ninguna obligación de escucharte, Tom Marvolo Riddle —le espetó ella enojada, sonriendo con cinismo al ver sus ojos brillar con rabia—. Cierto, no te gusta que te digan así sino Lord Voldemort._

—_¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste…? —le intentó preguntar desconcertado pero sin soltarla todavía, cada minuto que pasaba más molesto con Alyssa y también con más dificultad para mantener su agarre sobre ella._

—_Algunos de los Slytherin que te seguían en el colegio no eran muy listos, Riddle —le respondió ella con frialdad. Clavó sus ojos color avellana en los oscuros de él, frunciendo levemente el ceño al percibir una fugaz sombra roja en ellos—. Suéltame ahora mismo a menos que quieras averiguar cuál de los dos es mejor en duelo._

—_¿Me estás desafiando? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa de superioridad que se desvaneció al ver la osadía brillando en su mirada—. Eres menor de edad, no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio. —le recordó serio._

—_Prefiero pasar lo que resta de año castigada por incumplir esa norma que seguir a tu lado ni un minuto más. —le respondió ella, ya apuntándole con su varita._

—_¿No lo reconsiderarás? —le preguntó él soltándola._

—_Recibirás todas las cartas que me enviaste de vuelta por vía lechuza en unas horas. No vuelvas a escribirme a menos que quieras de mí una amistad y nada más —le respondió Alyssa dándose la vuelta—. Si la vas a sacar más vale que sea para usarla, Tom Riddle, porque ningún Potter respeta a alguien que ataca por la espalda y te aseguro que sé usar bien mi varita. —le dijo con lenta frialdad al percibir de reojo como su mano se movía ágilmente hacia el bolsillo de su túnica._

—_Te daré una semana para pensar bien, con claridad, antes que recibas mi próxima carta. De tu respuesta depende tu futuro._

—_Mi futuro ya está decidido y lamento que el tuyo también. Algún día nos reencontraremos, Tom. Tú actuarás según tu forma de pensar y yo según la mía, lo que partirá mi corazón. En ese momento perderás mucho y ganarás muy poco —se giró a mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le hablaba—. Sólo espero que el día que comprendas aún quede algo de tu alma que sea rescatable. Adiós Tom, adiós al amigo a quien aprendí a apreciar._

Cerró los ojos como había hecho también en esa oportunidad. _"¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan inteligente hubiese sido tan ciega?"_ Recibió todas las cartas que le había enviado a ella con una nota que aún retumbaba en su cerebro.

_Sé que has empezado un camino de autodestrucción buscando la gloria de la que hablas, también que el día que te vuelva a ver lloraré mucho. Por favor, Tom, por la amistad que nos ha unido hasta hoy, revierte lo que ya has hecho. Destrúyelos y busca ayuda. Tu alma es muy valiosa. Sé que no lo comprenderás durante mucho tiempo, pero a través de uno que llevará mi sangre me acercaré a ti cuando llegue tu momento final para intentar por última vez hacerte comprender. En aquella fiesta en que nos conocimos fingiste ante muchos, pero yo pude ver un pedacito de alma, uno que me generó mucho dolor y mucho cariño. No puedo amarte pero tampoco odiarte. Por última vez, amigo, recapacita y toma el camino de regreso._

_Tu amiga por siempre,_

_Alyssa Marie Potter._

Sacudió la cabeza. Le había respondido ese mismo día diciéndole que sería su esposa o de nadie, que no lo olvidase, que esa era la única promesa que él le haría pero que debía estar segura que la cumpliría. No obtuvo respuesta y él no insistió.

Veintitrés años pasaron antes que él supiese de nuevo de ella. Veinte días más tarde, luego que ella no le respondiese a su lechuza, se presentó en la boda de la bruja Alyssa Marie Potter con el muggle Daniel Anthony Major, asesinando a los novios, al hermano de la novia Harry Arthur Potter y a buena parte de los asistentes. Fue su declaración de guerra a todos aquellos del mundo mágico que estuviesen de acuerdo con "aquél tipo de aberraciones y cualquier forma de traición a la sangre mágica".

Ante las lágrimas de la mujer que tanto le había gustado, sosteniendo en brazos al muggle ya muerto, recordó la nota de ella y lo hablado años atrás. También la promesa que él le hiciese. Levantó su varita hacia ella, dudando por un momento si desmayarla y sacarla de allí para luego doblegarla o si matarla. Vio al hermano mayor precipitarse hacia ella para protegerla y le apuntó a él.

Fue cuestión de segundos, ella se incorporó y empujó a Charlus dándole de lleno la Maldición Asesina a Alyssa. Sonrió. Los dos habían cumplido con las únicas promesas que se habían hecho. Él no le permitió ser de otro y ella se mantuvo fiel a su forma de pensar hasta el último minuto. En ese momento murió Tom Riddle con Alyssa Potter, los amigos que se conocieron en la fiesta de bodas de Charlus Potter. Lord Voldemort era ya lo único vivo en él.

Recordaba haber dado la orden de retirada después de asegurar que ningún Potter sobreviviría si no se unía a él, mirando al niño que se había arrodillado junto a la fallecida novia. Ese niño ya se había convertido en hombre y le había enfrentado el día antes junto a la esposa. Era un excelente mago como lo había sido ella, además de tener en su mirada algo que sólo había visto en la de Alyssa, una irreverencia, inteligencia y poder que brotaban de ellos pero que destellaba especialmente en sus miradas.

Suspiró. _"No la hubiese querido muerta sino quebrada a mi lado"_. Pensó de nuevo en Lily y James Potter. Frunció el ceño. _"No hay vuelta atrás, o conmigo o muertos. No hay otra opción para cualquiera que se apellide Potter"_.

Bebió lo que le quedaba en la copa y se levantó para ir a su habitación. _"No pensaré más en ella. Tengo cosas que hacer y una mujer que terminar de moldear a mi forma de pensar"_.

Peter Pettigrew daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Estaba en casa de su madre atento a cualquier ruido que pudiese indicar que el Señor Oscuro había dado orden de ir por ellos, sufriendo su mamá las consecuencias de su incompetencia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo ocurrido el día que Sigfrida le había convencido de presentarse ante Lord Voldemort como única posibilidad para que sus padres siguiesen vivos. Había intentado convencerla de avisar a sus amigos e ir al rescate pero ella no lo permitió, aterrada por la posibilidad de ocasionarles la muerte al intentarlo.

Le explicó que sus padres la habían obligado a presentarse ante Voldemort y ofrecerle sus servicios dos meses antes de cumplir su mayoría de edad, ya que como una Rosier se consideraba todo un honor que le sirviese al mago que limpiaría el mundo de "sangre sucia" y pondría a los muggles en su lugar.

Mientras le hablaba de aquello sus ojos negros y grandes, que generalmente miraban con frialdad a los demás y con calidez a él tras los lentes cuadrados y gruesos de montura negra, estaban llenos de terror. Jugueteaba con su pelo negro, liso y grueso con evidente nerviosismo, desbaratando la trenza en que generalmente lo llevaba recogido, mientras le contaba que la magia que lo había visto hacer era más poderosa que la que aparecía incluso en los libros de la Sección Prohibida del colegio.

Peter había tragado saliva al oír eso, pues los dos habían examinado aquella parte de la biblioteca buscando unos libros para las tareas extraordinarias de Pociones y D.C.L.A.O. que les habían puesto por castigo a Los Merodeadores, mientras sus tres amigos montaban una distracción lejos de allí. Al día siguiente se enteró con asombro que Las Protectoras los habían ayudado, pues casi los captura McGonagall.

Claro que la actitud de ellas con ellos en general había cambiado desde que el día de San Valentín dos de esas parejas se estableciesen, pero Angelica le seguía rechazando a él. _"Jamás he entendido la actitud de esa chica"_. Recordaba claramente que la otra gemela le había hablado de buena manera y sonreído el primer día en Hogwarts, luego que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo asignase a Gryffindor, pero ella lo había mirado con inquietud y curiosidad.

Eso cambió cuando él regresó de sus primeras vacaciones navideñas, luego que su padre muriese, abatido por no poder quedarse con su mamá. Margo Pettigrew le había pedido con lágrimas en los ojos que se quedase con ella. De no ser por el recuerdo que tenían los dos de Paul Pettigrew, insistiéndole desde muy pequeño para que estudiase con ahínco en cuanto estuviese en el colegio, él no habría vuelto a Hogwarts. James, Remus y Sirius lo habían apoyado mucho en ese entonces.

Desde esa época Angelica se había distanciado de él como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa. Nunca lo atacó pero tampoco lo defendió. Su indiferencia con él era tal que era al único de Los Merodeadores al que jamás le hizo una broma y también al único que no ayudó a salir de problemas. Estaba también seguro que era culpa de ella que Sirius, James y Remus se hubiesen alejado de él en el último año en el colegio, desde que los dos primeros se hicieron novios de Angelica y Lily.

Sigfrida había sido muy buena con él entonces. No sólo alivió su soledad creciente ante la disminución de actividades conjuntas de Los Merodeadores, pues aún Remus pasaba mucho tiempo con Jennifer aunque no eran oficialmente novios, sino que además de ayudarle con sus tareas lo había aceptado como su novio. Eso lo hizo muy feliz.

No era especialmente bonita pero tenía su atractivo, con su pelo y ojos negros contrastando con su piel blanca. Era muy delgada cuando se conocieron, pues ella casi no comía por estar absorta en los libros. Gracias a sus atenciones ella había estado más pendiente de sus comidas y descansar, por lo que había recuperado algo de peso y sus leves ojeras habían desaparecido.

James y Sirius se habían mostrado inicialmente reacios con ella cuando se hicieron novios, porque pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, pero Remus los regañó por "juzgarla sin conocerla sólo por prejuicios aceptados por la mayoría". Eso hizo recapacitar a los otros dos y empezar a tratarla si no con aprecio al menos con respeto.

Los tres la habían terminado tratando de buena manera por su noviazgo con él, aunque evitaban el hablar con ella sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico y le habían hecho prometer que Sigfrida jamás se enteraría de los secretos de Los Merodeadores. A él no le pareció muy justo inicialmente porque Las Protectoras sí estaban al tanto, pero ellos no les habían dicho sino que ellas los habían descubierto por sí mismas, por lo que finalmente accedió y nunca le había contado de la licantropía de Remus ni de la animagia que él y sus dos amigos dominaron para acompañarlo.

Pero él a cambio tampoco les contó a ellos que ella le había estado enseñando Pociones, Legilimancia y Occlumancia. Sigfrida no se enteró de sus secretos con ellos porque, por el afecto que aún le unía con ellos, mientras aprendía con ella le bloqueaba casi sin saber cómo cuando ella se acercaba a cualquier recuerdo sobre Los Merodeadores.

Su novia lo felicitaba efusivamente por sus avances en las tres áreas y le hacía sonreír, sentirse liviano y a un mismo tiempo fuerte. Aprendió a ser un perfecto Occlumens a los pocos meses de graduarse en el colegio, aunque prefería seguir usando el truco que les enseñase Jennifer años atrás de evadir la mirada directa.

Oyó un ruido fuera y saltó de la cama con su varita en la mano mientras empezaba a sudar copiosamente. Se acercó temeroso a la puerta del cuarto y giró lentamente el pomo. Salió al pasillo con el corazón corriendo desbocado en su pecho, examinando el pasillo con sus ojillos pequeños sin ver nada. Caminó hasta el cuarto en que dormía su mamá y verificó que estaba bien. Bajó hasta la cocina con cautela y respiró aliviado al ver que la causante de su sobresalto, la que lo había sacado del mundo de los recuerdos, había sido la lechuza de James.

Con cuidado le quitó el mensaje de la pata y lo leyó con curiosidad. No era normal que él le escribiese a esas horas. Frunció el ceño al enterarse que "los invitados de los Potter" estaban bastante mal de salud y por ello no se verían a la hora del desayuno en la cafetería del Ministerio, como habían quedado al finalizar la reunión. Sintió un sacudón de remordimiento en su interior al leer:

"… _Por favor cuídate mucho, amigo. Si ves que tu mamá y tú corren peligro vente con ella a la casa. Yo me ocupo de Angelica. Los tiempos se están poniendo cada vez más difíciles. Si estás seguro que Sigfrida es de confianza y no pondrá en peligro a mi esposa y mi hijo podrías traerla también. No quiero que lastimen a Lily o a mi bebé sólo por ser Potter, pero tampoco que uno de mis amigos esté sin protección…"_

Le respondió de inmediato que no se preocupase, que su mamá, Sigfrida y él estaban bien pero que tendría en cuenta su oferta y le avisaría si necesitaba de su auxilio. Le escribió que estaba asustado por como se estaban presentando las cosas, aunque esperaba que él y los suyos fuesen invisibles para Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Se estremeció antes de escribir esto y al releerlo, ante la posibilidad que el Señor Oscuro o uno de sus seguidores se enterase de aquello.

Aunque podía justificarlo como parte de su cubierta por pertenecer a La Orden del Fénix prefería que eso no llegase a saberlo jamás su señor. Envió de regreso la lechuza de James con su respuesta y quemó con su varita la nota que su amigo le había enviado. Vio un cuadro de su padre que parecía mirarlo con reproche desde que se uniese a las filas del Señor Oscuro y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, deteniéndose a tomar aire recostado a la puerta. Respiraba agitado mientras su mente volvía al día en que, convencido por Sigfrida, se había presentado ante el que ahora era su amo.

—_¿A quién has traído contigo, Sigfrida? —preguntó Voldemort con voz falsamente dulce y sedosa, saboreando el miedo que percibía en ella._

—_Peter Pettigrew, mi novio, como usted lo ordenó mi amo. —le respondió ella con voz temblorosa luego de ver de reojo unas sombras a su derecha._

—_Justo a tiempo —sonrió el tenebroso mago con maléfico placer—. Supongo que conoce usted a sus suegros, señor Pettigrew. Debo informarle que al igual que su padre dejó sola a su madre, el señor Rosier ha dejado de acompañar a la señora Rosier hace un par de horas._

_Sigfrida se derrumbó al lado de Peter sollozando, mientras los dos veían aterrados como ante un movimiento de varita del mago aparecían ante ellos flotando dos cuerpos. El destrozado del que en vida había sido el orgulloso Herbert Rosier y el inconsciente de la aristocrática Isla Rosier._

—_Si no quiere que su novia quede totalmente huérfana, al igual que usted, será mejor que mantenga su varita en su bolsillo, señor Pettigrew. —lo amenazó Voldemort con tono bajo y siseante._

—_Por favor Peter. —le suplicó Sigfrida aterrada._

_Por un momento había dudado en obedecer, pero el recuerdo de su mamá diciéndole "Sólo me quedas tú y sólo conmigo cuentas desde hoy, hijito. No tomes riesgos sin sentido. Eso llevó a tu padre a la muerte dejándonos indefensos" le hizo flaquear en su decisión de enfrentar al maléfico hombre ante él. Guardó de nuevo la varita en su bolsillo y atrajo su novia hacia él por los hombros, intentando transmitirle calma y fortaleza._

—_Es una pena que Herbert Rosier hubiese admitido en su casa al pequeño hijo impuro de su hermano menor cuando éste murió —comentó con tranquilidad Voldemort mientras acercaba el cuerpo destrozado del hombre a su hija, eliminando el hechizo que lo mantenía flotando hasta que cayó frente a ella—. Tu primo Earl ha traído la deshonra a su sangre y le he dado el trato adecuado. —le dijo con retorcido placer Voldemort a la sollozante joven mujer, mientras hacía flotar hacia ellos el cuerpo agonizante del niño de doce años, disfrutando sus expresiones de terror._

—_Es sólo un niño. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? —preguntó aterrado Peter._

—_A mí nadie me pregunta nada —siseó Voldemort furioso mirando al insolente mago, apuntando seguidamente a la joven bruja al lado de su "invitado"—. Crucio._

—_Nooo. Por favor, déjela. Yo no he preguntado nada. Por favor. —le pidió Peter asustado al ver retorcerse en el piso llena de dolor a la única chica que le había demostrado afecto sincero._

—_No derramaré sangre pura a menos que sea necesario —dijo Voldemort con frialdad y detuvo el hechizo—. Ese niño no es sangre pura, su sangre estaba contaminada por la muggle de la madre. Siendo una aberración debía morir al igual que quien intentó protegerlo. Por otro lado Isla Rosier no estaba al tanto de la contaminación que sufría su casa con la presencia de ese niño allí y tú tampoco, Sigfrida, pero tú no has hecho bien la poción que te ordene que prepararas, por lo que…_

—_No mi señor, por favor, se lo suplico. Está lista, se lo juro. —lo interrumpió ella aterrada de perder también a su madre._

—_Si eso es cierto entonces no habrá ningún problema en que su novio la tome. —le sugirió Voldemort con sádico placer._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó asustado Peter._

—_Por favor mi amor, te lo suplico. Sólo tómala. —le pidió ella tendiéndole el vial con la poción de color verde claro._

_El cuerpo del niño se había retorcido justo en ese momento frente a ellos, escapándose de sus labios un leve quejido de dolor antes de quedar totalmente inmóvil y sin vida._

—_Por favor. —sollozó Sigfrida al ver que Voldemort le apuntaba al cuerpo flotante e inconsciente de su madre._

_Peter sabía lo suficiente de pociones en ese momento para saber que lo que tenía frente a él era una mezcla previa a la definitiva, que sí era mortal. Aquella sólo lo haría ser más lento de reacciones de lo que ya era. Pero estando frente a Lord Voldemort eso podía ser fatal._

_Había evaluado rápidamente sus posibilidades y visto que estaba en un callejón sin salida. No les había avisado a sus amigos para que protegiesen a su mamá mientras él estaba allí y no soportaba la idea de que la llevasen para lastimarla. Estaba muy apegado a ella. Con manos temblorosas había tomado el vial y bebido su contenido._

_Voldemort había esperado unos minutos con cruel deleite, notando que los movimientos del pequeño mago eran lentos e imprecisos cuando se acercaron los dos a él como les ordenó por señas, sentándose en las sillas frente a él. Rápidamente los desarmó y ató a los dos con hechizos no verbales, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver sus expresiones de terror._

—_Ahora os voy a dar una muestra de mi poder para que desde este momento jamás vuelvan a dudar que soy el mago más poderoso que ha existido ni mucho menos se vayan a atrever a desobedecerme mientras vivan —les dijo lentamente, saboreando las palabras y el miedo que producía en ellos—. Crucio —agitó su varita contra la señora Rosier. Sonrió macabramente al verla recuperar el conocimiento ante la ola de dolor, retorciéndose su cuerpo en el aire._

_Mantuvo la maldición firmemente hasta que estuvo seguro que estaba cerca del punto de no retorno de la locura, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de los dos jóvenes frente a él para que se detuviese. Cuando suspendió la maldición dejó caer el cuerpo de la mujer y desató a los dos observadores._

—_Hacedla beber esta poción de inmediato y se recuperará totalmente. —les ordenó haciendo flotar hacia ellos una botellita con un color negro mate._

_Peter había hecho lo que él decía, temeroso que les estuviese mintiendo pero sin fuerzas para oponérsele, sin varita ni otras pociones curativas a mano con que ayudar a la señora tampoco. Apenas logró que la mujer terminase de tragar el brebaje negro, luego de desenrollarle la lengua, vio aterrado al Señor Oscuro apuntarle con la varita y alcanzarla con un rayo negro producto de un hechizo no verbal desconocido para él._

_Había visto a Sigfrida sonreír y sollozar con una mezcla de alivio y dolor al ver que su mamá dejaba de toser, recuperaba el color de su rostro y entreabría los ojos aparentemente tranquila pero adormilada._

—_¿Hija? —preguntó la mujer en voz baja._

—_Sí mamá, soy yo._

—_¿Qué ha pasado? Yo… estoy confundida._

—_Tranquila mamá. Descansa. Todo estará bien._

_La mujer le había sonreído levemente a su hija y luego se adormiló._

—_Llévala a la habitación de invitados de la primera planta y cuida de ella, Sigfrida Rosier. Espero que esto te sirva de recordatorio para que nunca más vuelvas a fallarle a Lord Voldemort con una tarea que te sea encomendada —le ordenó con frialdad señalándole una puerta lateral—. Recuerda también que nadie debe saber que él está aquí._

—_Así será mi señor. Gracias por permitir que mamá siga viva y sanarla. —pronunció ella con voz temblorosa mientras le recibía su varita, temerosa de hacerlo enojar._

—_De ellos dos se ocupará tu primo Evan Rosier —le señaló al primito y al padre—. Vete y haz como te he ordenado._

_Sigfrida había salido con su madre flotando frente a ella, aterrada por lo vivido pero agradecida porque al menos no había muerto su mamá por su culpa._

—_Sé que conoces las consecuencias de esa maldición en una persona después que les diese un trato adecuado a dos primos de tu amigo James Potter —le había recordado el Señor Oscuro con perverso placer al mago bajito y gordito, sonriendo al verlo asentir con una mezcla de temor, confusión y admiración—. Ningún inútil medimago pudo sanarlos durante semanas, hasta que les hizo una visita uno de mis hombres y les dio el toque final bajo mis órdenes, a pesar de estar fuertemente custodiados por aurores. No hay lugar en que nadie pueda ocultarse de mi poder, Peter Pettigrew, ni algo que yo no sepa._

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la Maldición Cruciatus a la que se vio sometido luego de oírle decir esas palabras. Fue la primera de muchas que había recibido hasta ahora del Señor Oscuro, como un recordatorio de lo que sufriría su madre si se le oponía o como castigos por su incompetencia. Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en los papeles que le había llevado el día anterior.

Voldemort le había dicho entonces que sería su espía en el grupo dirigido por el director del que formaban parte él y sus amigos, los que ya se habían presentado en varios ataques suyos para enfrentarlo. Hizo flotar hacia él la máscara blanca, una capa negra y un vial con un extraño líquido color ocre que le dijo lo ayudaría con el dolor. En ese momento le había creído al dejar de sentir las secuelas de la maldición.

Sería un par de semanas más tarde, luego de ser castigado por poca información y beber aquél brebaje, que averiguaría lo que en realidad estaba bebiendo en los antiguos libros que les dio Voldemort a él y a Sigfrida para investigar. Pero era tarde ya para revertir sus efectos. Poco a poco entre aquella poción, los castigos y su temor a que lastimasen a su madre, se había visto minado en su voluntad propia. Investigó un poco más a espaldas de su novia sobre el estado real de su suegra pero no consiguió nada.

Sin embargo la señora Rosier, aunque no había enloquecido ni perdido totalmente sus fuerzas, se había transformado en una mujer depresiva, asustadiza y enfermiza. Ella y su hija habían vendido la casa en que vivieron con el niño y el hombre muertos, incapaces de vivir allí después de lo ocurrido, mudándose a una más pequeña en que la más joven tenía que estar casi todo el tiempo al pendiente de la salud de la mayor.

Entre esto y las misiones que a ambos les encargaba Voldemort cada vez se veían menos, entristeciéndolos aquello aún más. _"Nuestras vidas se volvieron muy grises desde aquél día, meses atrás, desde que ella pasó a ser esclava de un caldero y la salud de la madre, mientras yo me transformé en el traidor de quienes me protegieron desde que murió papá"_.

Suspiró ante ese pensamiento al recordar lo que le había escrito James sólo un par de horas atrás, antes que él se sumergiese en sus recuerdos. _"Hasta ahora mi función ha sido sólo dar información, pero… La muerte de los hermanos Prewett puede deberse indirectamente a lo que le revelé al Señor Oscuro"_.

Sacudió la cabeza. _"No. No es mi culpa. Yo no fui quien ejecutó ese asesinato ni hubiese podido evitarlo tampoco. No soy buen mago como eran ellos. No había nada que pudiese hacer para detener al mago más grande que haya conocido, aquél que está tomando el poder en todos lados lentamente y con fría precisión"_. Se dirigió al baño para asearse e intentar disimular un poco su mal estado para no preocupar a su madre. Luego bajó y preparó el desayuno para los dos, ya que el viejo elfo que había dejado su padre con ellos había muerto meses atrás.

Con frustración miró a su alrededor. Del dinero que les quedase de su padre ya sólo quedaban la casa y muebles viejos. Su mamá había ido vendiendo poco a poco los objetos de valor para pagarle sus cosas y libros durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts, pues lo que le pasaba el hombre que había continuado el negocio de su padre apenas si alcanzaba para la comida. De esto él se había enterado luego de graduarse.

Al ver bajar a su mamá sonrió con afecto y agradecimiento, permitiendo que ella le acunase en sus brazos mientras le daba los buenos días. Se sentía tan cálido y seguro entre sus brazos que durante esos momentos podía olvidar sus temores y confusiones. Evadió lo mejor que pudo su preocupación por su aspecto cansado y sonrió ante los planteamientos de ella sobre el futuro que compartirían con Sigfrida y la madre de ésta. Su actitud con su novia había cambiado desde que "la desgracia golpease a la familia Rosier".

Subió después de desayunar con ella y dejar todo limpio para ponerse la túnica de auror, que se había comprado con unos ahorros para fingir ante su madre que aquél era su trabajo, dando gracias a Merlín porque ella le había creído. Claro, también había influido que James, Sirius y Remus lo hubiesen ayudado con esa "pequeña mentira", aunque él último no fue tan fácil de convencer.

Sigfrida tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo hecho por su novio, pero le había secundado sin protestar luego que él le explicase que había aceptado el trabajo de personal de mantenimiento en el Ministerio para permanecer cerca de sus amigos del colegio, que le ayudarían a mantener a su mamá a salvo en tiempos de guerra pues su familia no era tan importante como los Rosier.

Frunció el ceño frente al espejo mientras se arreglaba la túnica al recordar aquella conversación. _"Fui sólo un jovencito inocente al pensar aquello. Ni los Rosier estaban a salvo de Voldemort por ser una familia importante, ni mamá porque dos de mis amigos sean aurores. Mis amigos… ¿Qué pasaría si se enterasen de mi traición?"._ Un estremecimiento sacudió su pequeño cuerpo. Les tenía casi tanto miedo como a su amo, pues los había visto luchando en las batallas. Sabía lo certeros que eran los tres, así como también que odiaban a todo aquél que practicase magia oscura.

Pero él no estaba seguro que ellos lo comprendiesen como él había comprendido a Sigfrida, cuando hablaron por primera vez luego de su primera entrevista con el Señor Oscuro mientras su novia lo curaba. Ella le había ocultado que formaba parte de los mortífagos, pero después de lo que había visto comprendía el porqué lo había hecho.

Ocultó su túnica real de trabajo en el pequeño maletín que llevaba siempre y viajó por la red flú hacia el apartamento de soltero de Sirius, para viajar con él desde allí creía su mamá. Allí se cambió rápidamente por su verdadero atuendo de trabajo y viajó por red flú al Ministerio de Magia. Un par de horas más tarde vio a James por unos minutos, alcanzando a preguntarle por la salud de Sirius. Quedó con él en ir a verlo a final de tarde, antes que su amigo saliese en carrera por la llamada de Bartemius Crouch.

Tragó saliva duramente después de aquél encuentro, sus remordimientos por traicionar a quienes siempre lo habían cuidado, acompañado y dado afecto torturándolo. Era cierto que sólo pasaba información al Señor Oscuro, la mayoría de las veces sólo papeleo que lograba obtener a hurtadillas y alguno que otro plan del profesor Dumbledore, nunca atacando a ninguno de sus amigos ni otros magos, tampoco dando sus nombres escudándose en un supuesto Pacto de Silencio para no hacerlo, pero… Cuando los mortífagos asesinaron a Fabian y Gideon Prewett fue consciente del mal que podía llegar a generar su papel de traidor.

Tan sólo llevaba en eso dos meses y medio, pues había ido con Sigfrida frente a Voldemort el 26 de diciembre de 1979, dos días después de acompañar a Remus y a Sirius en sus pequeñas ceremonias de compromiso en matrimonio con Jennifer y Angelica White, siendo testigo al igual que el profesor Dumbledore, Alice y Frank Longbottom. _"No han transcurrido aún tres meses desde que la vida de mis tres mejores amigos se convirtiese en dicha y la mía en horror"_.

El hechizo que intentaba aplicar al ventanal le salió mal al no estar concentrado en lo que hacía y le tocó comenzar de nuevo, intentando enfocar su mente en lo que hacía mientras en su corazón la lealtad a sus amigos y el miedo a Voldemort luchaban una cruenta batalla.

Severus Snape veía con fría calma a Sigfrida Rosier llevando a cabo los últimos pasos de la compleja poción que su señor le había ordenado preparar. Era buena en Pociones, no tanto como él pero era la segunda mejor de su generación. _"Si no se hubiese enamorado del más pequeño e inútil del grupito de insufribles hubiese estado a mi nivel. Pero ella dejó parcialmente de lado su interés por el fino arte de preparar pociones"_.

El pensamiento sobre Peter Pettigrew trajo a su memoria lo ocurrido el día anterior, cuando había alcanzado en el pecho a su peor enemigo con la Maldición Diseccionadora, una de las mejores que había creado como "El Príncipe Mestizo". Oír a Sirius Black gritar de dolor mientras caía fue casi tan placentero como ver en los ojos de Angelica White la mezcla de angustia y rabia cuando conjuraba el escudo para protegerlo de él y sus compañeros.

Había logrado alcanzar al engreído James Potter casi en seguida, pero en una pierna y su maldición apenas si lo había rozado. _"Es una lástima. El efecto no será tan rápido y eficaz como seguramente si lo fue en el otro, el cual para estas horas ya debe haber muerto desangrado. Los cortes hechos con esa maldición son prácticamente imposibles de cerrar. Sólo mi amo y yo sabemos el antiguo conjuro para hacerlo"_.

Notó que la pálida bruja esperaba su veredicto para empezar a traspasar a viales la poción y asintió con gesto hosco luego de examinar cuidadosamente una muestra. Recogió el maletín que ella llenó con los distintos viales con la poción y le indicó por señas que caminase frente a él.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la mansión desde la cual partían los jefes de grupo para los viajes, todos con su respectivo disfraz de mortífago para no reconocerse los unos a los otros por órdenes de su jefe. Repartieron los viales entre ellos y salieron en silencio de la sala. No había necesidad de explicarles que debían hacer con aquella poción pues ya la habían usado antes cuando debían interrogar a alguien. Los dolores y espasmos musculares que generaba tan sólo un trago de aquél veneno habían probado ser muy efectivos para que brujas y magos les diesen información.

Snape acompañó entonces a Sigfrida hasta la chimenea en la sala para que viajase por polvos flú a la casa que compartía con la viuda Rosier, viajando luego él a su propia casa después de quitarse el disfraz de mortífago. Allí lo esperaba Dorothy Spears con una cálida sonrisa y una pequeña copa de vino económico, como siempre.

Se sentó en el viejo mueble de dos puestos de la casa después que ella le quitase la capa de viaje y le agradeció con una leve sonrisa el que ella le quitase las botas y lo ayudase a ponerse cómodo. Estaba cansado. Desde que el día antes acudiese al llamado del Señor Oscuro no se había detenido ni un momento, pues luego de participar tan activamente en el ataque era el encargado de la atención a los heridos con Sigfrida como su asistente. Una vez que todos estaban en condiciones de atenderse a si mismos hasta recuperarse debió presentar su informe y luego vigilar la conclusión de la preparación del especial veneno.

Cerró los ojos y revivió una vez más en su mente el recuerdo del momento del ataque, poco antes que su amo ordenase la retirada, en que había herido a sus dos peores enemigos desde que era niño. Se sentía extremadamente feliz al pensar que le había producido una muerte lenta y dolorosa a él justo frente a ella y, como bono adicional, si el otro no moría porque le amputasen la pierna al menos no podría volver a jugar Quidditch mientras durase con vida. _"Porque el Señor Oscuro ha dictaminado el exterminio de los Potter al inicio de esta guerra"_.

Arqueó una ceja al oír canturrear a su mujer en la cocina mientras preparaba la comida. Abrió los ojos y miró en su dirección. _"No sólo es guapa sino que tiene buen carácter y, lo mejor de todo, está tan locamente enamorada de mí que fue relativamente sencillo moldearla para que se comportase exactamente como yo quería. A veces me incomoda un poco su exceso de alegría y vitalidad, pero no en este momento"_.

Durante un momento volvió a su mente la mirada de angustia que Angelica White le había dirigido a Sirius Black y algo en su interior se retorció con una espantosa mezcla de dolor y placer. Llevó de nuevo la copa de vino a sus labios y lo saboreó mirando los ojos azules de Dorothy llenos de alegría, comparándolos con aquellos aguamarinas del día antes sin poder evitarlo.

Dejó la copa a un lado y fue hacia la cocina para acompañar a su mujer, permitiendo que ella le hiciese cariños mientras se desplazaba con habilidad preparando algo apetitoso. Cualquier otro día la hubiese reñido por tanta efusividad pero justo ahora coincidía con su deseo de celebrar, así que se dejó llevar.

—Al parecer tendrás que seguir trabajando en la Maldición Diseccionadora, Snape, pues mientras todos nosotros obtuvimos excelentes resultados con ella tú fallaste totalmente —se burló Bellatrix de él el día siguiente, después de la reunión que acababa de sostener con los cabecillas de los primeros ataques a orfanatos. Al ver su expresión de incrédulo desconcierto se rió con perversa suficiencia—. Según sé de buena fuente Sirius Black se está recuperando lenta pero firmemente en casa de su amigo James Potter, que se presentó hoy a su trabajo con normalidad.

—Eso tiene que ser mentira. —siseó furioso el mortífago.

—A Potter lo vio mi informante directamente, corriendo de aquí para allá como es normal en él, así como también escuchó que quedaba de acuerdo con un insignificante mago del Departamento de Mantenimiento Mágico para ir a visitar a mi primito —le informó la mortífaga con satisfacción al ver el normalmente impasible rostro del mago llenarse de rabia—. Creo que es otro compañero tuyo de estudios, Pettigrew.

—Si eso es todo, señora Lestrange, debo retirarme a preparar el ataque que he de dirigir con mi grupo según sus instrucciones. —siseó Severus controlando con dificultad la rabia que sentía le llenaba el pecho y la cabeza. Sus puños apretados.

—Pero tu ataque es el último de los primeros que se llevarán a cabo —le contrarió Bellatrix con diversión evidente en el tono de voz—. ¿Requieren acaso tanto tiempo los de tu grupo para preparar la ejecución de algo tan sencillo?

—Tengo tres ineptos en mi grupo. —le recordó él con tono bajo y suave, falsamente sedoso. Le había costado un par de minutos pero ya estaba de nuevo bajo control.

—Tal vez el problema sea que no reciben adecuada instrucción de tu parte, Severus —comentó ella con falsa dulzura—. Reúne tu grupo y llévalos en quince minutos a las mazmorras del lado derecho en el tercer nivel del sótano. —le ordenó con tono firme.

—En seguida. —replicó él asintiendo levemente en su dirección antes de salir rápidamente de allí. Aprovecharía el pequeño margen de tiempo que le había dado la bruja para averiguar si lo que le había dicho era cierto.

Media hora más tarde una bruja (frustrada por no comprender aún lo que su amo deseaba de ella) y un mago (furioso porque sus dos peores enemigos estaban indemnes de su mortífero ataque) arrancaban gritos de dolor tanto al grupo de muggles, que habían sido llevados allí como víctimas para las prácticas, como a los diez mortífagos novatos que entrenaban cada vez que cometían cualquier error por mínimo que fuese.

Voldemort escuchaba aquello con una sonrisa de maligno placer. Estaba tan enojado como Snape porque alguien hubiese curado a los dos aurores, pero él averiguaría pronto quien lo había hecho a diferencia de su mortífago. Le arrancaría esa información a su arma secreta al día siguiente, al igual que lo ocurrido en su última intrusión a la mansión de los Potter en Londres, casi tan inútil como la primera.

Volvió a mirar el pergamino en su mano con detenimiento. No, ya no tenía dudas. Dolohov había matado demasiado rápido a los hermanos Prewett. En su mano tenía la prueba que Albus Dumbledore estaba protegiendo uno de los objetos que él con tanto ahínco había estado buscando. Era una lástima que no pudiese usar ése para el penúltimo de sus horcruxes.

Había ya protegido adecuadamente tres de ellos meses atrás, el anillo y el relicario de Slytherin, al igual que la copa de Hufflepuff.

Pronto escogería entre sus más fieles vasallos a quien protegería el diario que escribió en su juventud, aquél que llegado su momento introduciría en Hogwarts para la limpieza del colegio. Hasta ahora su mejor candidato para ello era Lucius Malfoy, hombre influyente y con una fachada honorable a quien el padre había logrado posicionar en el Consejo Escolar y de quien nadie sospecharía estando su esposa embarazada.

Miró de nuevo el pergamino en su mano y sonrió maléficamente. _"En realidad no está fuera de mi alcance, no totalmente. James Potter se unirá a mí o morirá, eso ya está decidido. Así que esta reliquia estará en mi poder para mi último horcrux en el momento adecuado, el de mi gloria definitiva"_.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en los cuatro jóvenes magos que le habían enfrentado con valor, audacia y habilidad el día anterior. Le inquietaba James Potter, pero aún más su esposa Lily Potter. Si bien era cierto que Alice y Frank Longbottom también parecían tener mucha fuerza mágica, los otros dos le inquietaban más. El primero por aquél parecido tan fuerte con Alyssa, la segunda por aquellos intrigantes ojos color esmeralda que se habían atrevido a buscar en él rastros de Tom Riddle. _"Tendré que averiguar con mi arma secreta sobre ellos con mucha precisión y cautela._

_Pero para eso aún hay tiempo. Tengo que analizar con cuidado la importante información que me revelase dos meses antes Severus Snape. Debo conseguir la otra reliquia y generar ni quinto horcrux mientras tanto. Un paso a la vez, con cautela y precisión, debe ser dado para la consecución de mis fines._

_Una vez que elimine la amenaza de la que fui advertido y haga mi sexto horcrux prepararé el fin de mi principal enemigo, aquél que me abrió el camino de regreso al mundo al que realmente pertenecía casi cuarenta y dos años atrás: Albus Dumbledore"_.


	10. Una Nueva Visión

_Resumen: Petición de un abuelo. Delirios. El relato de Charlus Potter. Retirados definitivamente los vendajes de los ojos a los cuatro chicos, así como los de rostros y brazos a los otros tres. Una mentira convincente. Ventanita a un inefable. El destino y el tiempo entretejen._

_**Una Nueva Visión**_

—¿Por qué no le diste a Marte la poción para dormir sin soñar? —cuestionó molesta Jennifer a su gemela, al ver el vaso lleno en la mesita de noche junto al chico.

—Porque no quería tomárselo e insistía en bajar de nuevo a la reunión. Tuve que dormirlo con el hechizo. —le respondió Angelica con aspecto cansado y bastante malhumorada por lo mucho que se había extendido aquello debido a las preguntas insistentes de varios sobre los chicos. Su esposo estaba de nuevo con fiebre y si ella estaba allí con su gemela era por petición expresa de Sirius que fuese a ver cómo estaban los diez jóvenes.

—Perdona hermanita. Estoy preocupada. —se disculpó la primera mientras se sentaba junto al chico y empezaba a examinarlo con su varita.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Charlus inquieto por la expresión de la joven estudiante de medimagia cuando terminó su evaluación.

—De nuevo tiene fiebre alta y su organismo está tanto física como mágicamente muy alterado y debilitado. La recaída es seria. —respondió Jennifer con sinceridad al padre de su amigo, girándose en seguida a mirar al suyo.

—Examina a los demás para saber su condición y organizarnos para cuidarlos. Angelica, sube a cuidar de Sirius. —les pidió Albus preocupado.

—Dile que los chicos están con algo de fiebre y dormidos pero que no es serio o él querrá venir a verlos personalmente. —le aconsejó Jennifer a su gemela, desplazándose hacia la cama del otro chico con vendaje en los ojos al verla asentir y salir.

Lily se sentó en la silla junto a la cama del líder de los chicos mirándolo con expresión triste y preocupada, mientras su esposo la abrazaba desde atrás por los hombros con cariño.

Charlus los miraba de reojo mientras fingía ver los movimientos de la joven estudiante para medimaga alrededor del cuarto, examinando a los otros cuatro chicos. _"Por lo visto mi nuera y mi hijo sospechan del parentesco con el joven que se hace llamar Marte. ¿Debo decirles que le quité el vendaje del rostro y lo que vi al hacerlo? No estoy seguro si es buena idea. Si los chicos fingen la pérdida parcial de memoria deben tener razones poderosas para hacerlo. Si en realidad no recuerdan tampoco es prudente decirle a mi joven nuera aquello estando embarazada de mi primer nieto"_.

Albus miraba a todos en la habitación callado y preocupado. Había mantenido la versión del joven sobre la llegada de los chicos con él por tres razones. La primera era no sembrar dudas en su grupo sobre los diez extraños que se estaban presentando en esa reunión. La segunda era porque comprendía que el chico lo había hecho para no llamar la atención sobre el punto más álgido de su primer encuentro: su aparición en Hogwarts.

La tercera es que había visto asombrado a un joven de sólo diecisiete años dirigir con maestría la atención de todos los presentes hacia él, disminuir al máximo posible el interés del traidor en su presencia al aducir que podían ser sólo víctimas de un ataque cualquiera ocurrido en esas fechas, sufriendo de paranoia por lo que no querían que les viesen el rostro, pero amenazándolo al mismo tiempo de manera sutil sobre hablar de ellos con Voldemort.

—Ellos también están experimentando una recaída seria al igual que las chicas, aunque menos grave hasta ahora que las de Diana y Marte. —resumió con frustración Jennifer al terminar de examinar a Fred, que tenía fiebre leve.

—Nos quedaremos esta noche tú y yo a vigilarlos con Dotty y Wykers —se adelantó Remus a la expresión de resolución de James—. Así Lily, Alice, James y Frank podrán descansar hoy y mantenerlos tranquilos mañana a ellos y a Sirius.

—Será lo mejor —lo apoyó rápidamente Albus al notar las protestas que se formaban en los rostros de los Potter y los Longbottom—. Mañana deberán ver rostros frescos y tranquilos para que no sigan preocupados por todo lo ocurrido ayer y hoy —explicó al ver a los cuatro fruncir el ceño, conteniendo la sonrisa al verlos asentir con desgana—. Si alguno de ellos se agrava o si ocurre algo más avisadme con _Fawkes_ de inmediato.

—Así lo haremos. —aseguró Remus sonriente.

—Si no les incomoda quisiera quedarme aquí con Sif para que me atienda —les planteó Charlus a su nuera y su hijo—. Me siento cansado para viajar por polvos flú o aparecerme.

—Eso no tienes ni siquiera que consultarlo, Charlus. Esta fue, es y seguirá siendo siempre tu casa —le respondió Lily con una suave sonrisa, poniéndose en pie y tomándole de un brazo con cariño—. Si me lo permites te acompaño a la habitación que quieras usar.

—Gracias hija. Las de este piso que dan hacia la calle muggle me gustan. Cualquiera de las dos estará bien. Así podré ver a algunos chiquillos correteando en la mañana. —le explicó con una sonrisa saliendo del cuarto con ella.

—Idun, por favor arregla la habitación del lado izquierdo en el otro extremo del pasillo para el señor Potter. —le ordenó Lily.

—En seguida Idun la prepara, señora Potter. —le respondió la elfina respetuosa y desapareció a hacerlo.

—Hija, yo no quiero que vayas a tomar lo que te voy a decir como una intromisión, pero… No puedo dejar de sentirme preocupado por tu falta de reposo y tu presencia en las batallas —empezó Charlus con cautela y voz pausada, caminando despacio mientras veía de reojo las cejas de su nuera unirse al centro y sus esmeraldas centellear—. Sé que eres una excelente bruja, muy inteligente y hábil, pero por lo que me contaron en el funeral de Dorcas ayer te enfrentaste al propio Voldemort y… Me dolió muchísimo perder a Alyssa, a Harry y a Dorea en manos de ese asesino, así como a los otros de mi familia que han asesinado, pero especialmente a ellos tres. No quiero que los dañe a James, a ti o a mi nieto.

—James y yo queríamos pedirte tu consentimiento para ponerle al bebé el nombre de uno de ellos según sea niña o niño —desvió rápidamente Lily el tema de conversación con algo que sabía interesaría al hombre mayor, a quien respetaba y apreciaba mucho por lo que no quería contradecirlo—. Habíamos pensado en Alyssa o Dorea o Harry pero aún no sabemos con qué nombres combinarlos si estás de acuerdo con que usemos el nombre de uno de ellos.

—Me hará muy feliz que mi primer nieto lleve el nombre de mi hermanita o mi hermano —le respondió Charlus sonriente luego de denegar levemente. Era muy lista, pero él también—. Supongo que la mamá de la que en un futuro será una excelente medimaga, Alyssa Dorea Potter Evans, guardará el reposo adecuado que este viejo le está pidiendo.

—¿Y si es niño cómo te gustaría que fuese su nombre completo? —le preguntó Lily luego de morderse el labio inferior.

—Harry James Potter Evans. —le respondió Charlus sonriente sin dudarlo.

—Harry James Potter Evans —repitió Lily lentamente—. Me gusta mucho para el gran auror que llegará a ser, como su abuelo, su papá y su mamá —La sonrisa se desdibujó del rostro del hombre mayor, que detuvo su caminar—. Sólo si luchamos todos unidos para detenerlo habrá un futuro sin guerra donde pueda formarse tu nieto, Charlus.

»No quiero que mi hijo viva con un enfermo como Voldemort persiguiéndolo y haciéndole daño. Este pequeñín tiene que crecer en un mundo donde ese asesino no persiga a los Potter hasta su exterminio —Lo vio denegar con tristeza y suspiró—. Entiendo lo que me estás pidiendo, Charlus, pero entiende tú lo que yo te pido. Los tres tenemos que cuidarnos mucho pero al mismo tiempo forjar un futuro para él.

—Tan bonita como astuta y llena de valentía —le sonrió el hombre mayor con suavidad—. Si no fueses la esposa de mi hijo y mi salud estuviese mejor el bebé que llevas sería mío —aseguró con tono pícaro y una sonrisa idéntica a la de James cuando la había invitado a salir durante los siete años en el colegio.

—Si Dorea hubiese llegado a oír eso nos hubiese llenado de hechizos. —le respondió Lily con fingido temor, riéndose luego los dos suavemente.

—Cierto. Sabía que la amaba pero también que fui durante mi juventud muy inquieto, al igual que mi hermano Harry. James también lo habría sido si no lo hubieses hechizado desde que era sólo un niño de once años.

—¿Yo? Yo no le hice nada. —se defendió Lily.

—Sí, sí lo hiciste. Lo rechazaste una y otra vez hasta que comprendió que eras maravillosa y sólo te tendría a su lado siendo maduro y responsable —la contradijo Charlus—. Es una suerte que Dorea descubriese tarde ese truco, así pude divertirme un poco antes de caer a sus pies.

Lily ya no pudo contener la risa.

—No sabes como lamento que no llegases a conocer a Alyssa y a Harry. Estoy seguro que se hubiesen llevado bien. Aunque en cierta forma a ella sí la has conocido. James se parece mucho físicamente a Harry y a mí pero su carácter es definitivamente el de Alyssa.

Lily le apretó levemente el brazo en señal de apoyo silencioso con un nudo instalado en su garganta. El día antes de su propia boda ella y Sirius habían escuchado de labios de un sollozante James lo que él recordaba de la muerte de sus tíos. De no haber sido por su alegre amigo y el gran amor que sentía por ella su ahora esposo no se hubiese casado. Le aterraba que se repitiese lo que había visto siendo sólo un niño de nueve años.

—Jennifer, los…

—Remus, las…

Los dos se detuvieron en las puertas abiertas al encontrarse el uno frente al otro con la misma expresión de tensa angustia en sus rostros, hablando simultáneamente.

—Necesitamos ayuda. —le señaló ella.

—Dotty, Wykers, Tyr, por favor busquen a James, Frank y Albus. —les pidió Remus luego de asentir ante las palabras de su esposa.

Jessica y Luna en el cuarto de las chicas suspiraron, al igual que Fred y Neville en el de los chicos. Los cuatro y los elfos llevaban varias horas ayudando a los esposos Lupin con sus compañeros que presentaban fiebre alta, e incluso habían llegado a convulsionar unos minutos antes.

Ellos cuatro sabían que sus cinco compañeros estaban arrastrándose mutuamente en su angustia, por el proceso en que los había involucrado Angelica en el futuro del cual provenían, al mezclarse los lazos y los dones en ellos de la misma forma que ocurría antes sólo con Angela y Harry. George estaba muy debilitado por la mezcla de magias con su prometida, pues a través de esto estaba ayudando a estabilizar a los cinco que no lograban controlar aquello debido a la irregularidad que les había generado el viaje en el tiempo y la fuerte tensión nerviosa de los dos últimos días.

—No vengas… Una trampa… Sirius… Ella lanzó… —murmuró Harry en el delirio que le provocaba la fiebre.

Neville tragó saliva al oírlo, deseando de todo corazón que Remus no lo hubiese alcanzado a oír. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de los ojos miel, que se había girado bruscamente a mirar a su amigo, supo que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Remus al chico, que lo miraba asustado, luego de oír al líder de los chicos con su fino oído de licántropo.

—Cuidado… papá… Serpiente… Dar aviso… —casi gritó Ron mientras se movía intranquilo en la cama.

—Están delirando por la fiebre. ¿Qué hacemos? La poción no está funcionando. —presionó Fred a Remus tanto para distraerlo como por la preocupación que le ocasionaba el ver a su hermano menor tan mal y suponer que su hermanita estaría igual.

—Jennifer, ¿qué podemos…? —se giró Remus a preguntarle a su esposa, abriendo los ojos de par en par al verla correr hacia la chica de pelo negro. Corrió tras ella.

—No mamita… otra forma… Te necesito… —suplicaba entre sollozos Angela, sin saber lo que decía debido a la fiebre tan alta, con su respiración extremadamente agitada.

—Shhh Diana. Todo está bien, tranquila —la acunó Jessica contra su pecho, empezando a llorar muy asustada y deprimida—. Tienes que calmarte hermanita, por favor.

—Mamá y papá… muertos… Detenerlos… —se removía inquieta Hermione en su cama mientras Luna rápidamente se le aproximaba.

—No puede… destinado… sobreviva… —murmuró Ginny con tono desesperado.

—Papá… inocente… Por favor… —siguió Angela agitándose cada vez más mientras su respiración se agravaba.

—Si no les baja la fiebre con la poción denles un baño con agua tibia ahora mismo. —ordenó Charlus desde la puerta, asustando a Jessica, Luna, Jennifer y Remus. Le había ordenado a Sif, antes de quedarse dormido, que le avisase si los chicos se agravaban, lo que hizo la elfina unos minutos antes.

—¿Qué haces levantado, papá? —llegó preguntando James tras él, preocupado. Se sobresaltó al oír en la habitación de los chicos a dos de ellos gritar asustados:

—REMUS, POR FAVOR.

—El señor Potter tiene razón. Ahora mismo debemos meterlos a las tinas en agua apenas tibia, con ropa, vendajes y todo. Es urgente bajarles la fiebre. —ordenó Jennifer resuelta.

Lily entró rápidamente a los dos baños adjuntos al cuarto de las chicas para llenar las tinas con agua tibia, mientras Luna corría a hacer lo mismo en el cuarto de los chicos.

—Ustedes dos movilicen a los dos chicos que estén con la fiebre más alta primero —les ordenó Charlus a su hijo y al amigo de ojos dorados de éste—. Yo ayudaré a Jennifer con la chica enferma y luego con las otras dos.

—Eso no será necesario, señor Potter. —le contradijo Frank con su voz firme desde el pasillo, por el que llegaba corriendo en ese momento con su esposa unos pasos tras él—. Yo la ayudaré con lo que ella necesite.

—Están listas las dos tinas. —se asomó Lily a la puerta del baño en que dormían las chicas para avisarle a su amiga.

—Frank, lleva a Diana y sumérgela en una. Electra, ve con él y vigila que su postura la ayude a respirar mejor. Lily, quédate con Gea. Mercurio, ayúdame con Venus —organizó Jennifer rápidamente a los de la habitación de las chicas, continuando luego con la de los chicos—. James, moviliza a Marte. Remus, mete en agua tibia a Urano con ayuda de Neptuno. Por favor señor Potter, cuide usted a Júpiter. Aprisa.

De inmediato todos la obedecieron sin chistar, asustados los cuatro recién llegados por el mal estado de los seis chicos.

Cuando Albus llegó a las habitaciones se consiguió sólo a Charlus con George en la de los chicos y a Lily con Hermione en la de las chicas, asustándose, tensándose al oír la voz sollozante de una de sus nietas proveniente de los baños diciendo:

—Respira Diana, tú puedes hacerlo, por favor.

—Seis de los chicos están experimentando una recaída muy seria. —le explicó Lily al ver su expresión interrogante.

Entró rápidamente al baño al oírla y sin cruzar palabra con ninguno avanzó rápidamente hacia donde Frank y una de sus nietas tenían a la otra sumergida en agua tibia. Le puso a Angela una mano sobre el pecho y la otra en la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que aprendiese años atrás. Contribuyó con su transferencia de energía con los cinco chicos con los doce dones, ayudando a través de ella sin saberlo al especial don de su nieta con el proceso de estabilización de los otros cuatro chicos igualmente graves, ayudando indirectamente también al otro en cama y los otros cuatro en pie.

—¡Albus! —exclamó asustado Frank, sosteniéndolo con un brazo alrededor de los hombros, al verlo perder las fuerzas luego de cesar la luz brillante. Mientras tanto con el otro sostenía a la chica, sintiéndose incapaz de mantener esa postura o cambiarla.

Lily se asustó mucho al asomarse luego de oírlo y ver a su amigo sosteniendo al papá de sus amigas.

—Yo puedo sostenerla mientras usted ayuda al profesor. Gracias a él yo estoy mejor y Diana respira casi regular. —le indicó Jessica al papá de Neville, tomando con renovadas fuerzas a Angela y cambiándola de posición en cuanto su acompañante la soltó.

Frank ayudó a su antiguo director a llegar hasta la cama del cuarto de las chicas más cercana a la puerta del baño.

—Estaré bien en unos minutos. —murmuró el hombre mayor aturdido por lo hecho, en un intento fallido por tranquilizarlos.

—Ayuda a Electra con Diana mientras yo atiendo a papá. —le indicó Jennifer a Fred luego que colocasen a Ginny en la cama, después de cambiarle la ropa por una seca con el hechizo y dejarla abrigada bajo la colcha—. En seguida nos organizaremos con los vendajes.

El pelirrojo asintió y se movilizó a hacer lo que ella le había indicado, un poco más tranquilo al notar que su hermanita ya no tenía casi fiebre. Era lógico pensar que si ella se había recuperado los demás también, lo cual era coherente con lo que había oído que su novia le decía al papá de su amigo castaño.

Cuando salió del baño con su cuñada en brazos y su novia al lado estaba en la habitación Jennifer dándole poción plateada al padre, con un vaso lleno hasta la mitad de dorada en la mesita de noche, mientras Lily le retiraba con cuidado el vendaje de los brazos a Ginny.

—Frank ha ido por Remus. Los dos me ayudarán a llevar a otro cuarto de este piso a papá mientras ustedes les cambian el vendaje de los rostros —se adelantó Jennifer a la pregunta que veía formarse en ellos—. Pero antes vamos a darles un baño tibio también a Gea y a Júpiter para que sus organismos se terminen de estabilizar. También les sugiero a ustedes dos que hagan lo mismo, al igual que les diré a Leto y Neptuno.

—Eso haremos. Gracias. —le respondió Fred mientras recostaba a Angela en su cama. Miró rápidamente a su novia con cariño, transmitiéndole con sus ojos azules todo el amor posible para que se calmase un poco pues la notaba aún asustada.

Media hora más tarde los diez chicos dormían profundamente con vendajes nuevos, agotados por la tensión nerviosa los cuatro que no habían sufrido una recaída tan fuerte.

Albus ya se encontraba recuperado en el cuarto frente al que se había quedado su amigo Charlus. Sin embargo había preferido quedarse el par de horas que restaban para el amanecer, como le habían aconsejado sus hijas, pues la más rebelde les había llegado al cuarto de las chicas unos minutos después que él ayudase a los diez chicos. _"O al menos que propiciase la estabilización y recuperación de ellos… Lo que ha ocurrido es muy extraño"_, meditaba.

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado, papá? —le preguntó Angelica acariciándole con fraternal cariño el cabello—. Frank no le dirá a nadie lo que hiciste y estoy segura que Electra tampoco.

—Lo sé, hija, pero esa recaída tan severa en la salud de los chicos… Lo que he pensado luego de ayudar a Diana es que todos están unidos de alguna extraña manera, por lo que todos se vieron beneficiados con mi ayuda. Pero…

—Pero es muy posible que eso fuese lo que ocasionase que casi todos recayesen simultáneamente de esa manera tan seria —completó Angelica cuando su padre no siguió—. Jennifer nos ha dicho que ésa es la impresión que ella tenía, pues anoche sólo Diana y Marte parecían estar experimentando una recaída tan seria. Lily opinó que eso podía haber sido originado por lo que los trajo a nuestra época, viéndose menos afectados los que llegaron después, sólo que James tiene razón en que si fuese así Júpiter debió estar bien mientras Leto y Neptuno no.

Albus suspiró y denegó levemente.

—Vuelve con tu esposo, hija. Yo descansaré aquí como me lo han pedido. En cuanto me sea posible intentaré averiguar algo más con el señor Mithrandir.

—Intenta dormir, papá. —le insistió Angelica antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir del cuarto, coincidiendo con la salida de James del cuarto al frente. Suspiraron los dos al verse.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó James en voz baja al verlo bajando por las escaleras lentamente, apoyándose en la pared para lograrlo, corriendo hacia él para sostenerlo.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?! —lo regañó Angelica corriendo hacia él.

—No podía… estar un… minuto más… sin saber… lo que… está pas… —le respondió agitado y adolorido.

—Ya están bien los chicos. —lo interrumpió Angelica.

—Tuvieron una recaída seria poco después de la medianoche, por lo que nos han dicho Jennifer y Remus —le empezó a contar James mientras lo giraba con cuidado en las escaleras para ayudarlo a subir de nuevo a su cuarto—. Hasta hace sólo unos minutos hemos estado con ellos, asegurándonos que ya empiezan a recuperarse. Papá y Albus nos ayudaron y se han quedado a dormir aquí.

Sirius enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, quejándose seguidamente porque el movimiento de subir las escaleras le había generado una punzada de dolor.

—Si te vuelves a intentar levantar de tu cama sin el consentimiento de mi gemela te voy a dejar atado en ella por un mes completo. —lo amenazó Angelica con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. Rodó los ojos al ver que le ponía cara de cachorrito desvalido, sonriendo luego y dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

—Debes descansar y no levantarte de nuevo para que te recuperes, hermano —continuó James luego de sonreír al ver claudicar a su amiga—. Si Jennifer se llega a enterar que la has desobedecido te llevará a San Mungo.

—No. Odio estar en una cama de hospital. Lo saben.

—Precisamente cariño. Si no te comportas mi hermanita te llevará ahí por esa razón.

—James, hermano, no puedes permitírselo.

—Entonces quédate quieto en cama y tómate tus pociones.

—Hiciste un trato con Diana y ella lo ha cumplido —lo regañó su esposa—. Esa chica está demostrando ser más responsable que tú.

—¿Cómo están sus pulmones con la recaída que sufrieron? —preguntó Sirius de inmediato, bastante preocupado, mientras su mejor amigo y su esposa lo introducían a la habitación que compartía con Angelica allí.

—Ha tenido una crisis casi tan severa como la de la mañana que casi se muere por su discusión con Gea. —le respondió James con sinceridad luego de dudar por unos momentos.

—¡Rayos! ¿Y los otros chicos? —preguntó su mejor amigo mientras lo recostaban en la cama.

—Marte, Venus, Urano y Gea han tenido fiebre alta al igual que ella, llegando incluso a convulsionar. Leto, Electra, Neptuno, Mercurio y Júpiter también tenían fiebre pero era baja. Los cuatro primeros estaban ayudando con sus amigos, pero el otro estaba muy débil. Jennifer y Remus no les habían logrado bajar la fiebre tan alta a los otros cinco, por eso nos pidieron ayuda. Papá sugirió que les diésemos un baño con agua tibia y mientras lo hacíamos llegó Albus, se asustó por el estado de Diana e hizo algo… —miró a su amiga para que lo ayudase a explicarle, pues él no entendía casi nada de eso todavía.

—Papá la ayudó con una técnica Dunedain muy antigua. Lo extraño es que al ayudarla a ella también se recuperaron los otros nueve chicos. Al parecer lo que los trajo aquí los ha conectado de una manera extraña.

—Tenemos que conseguir la forma de tranquilizarlos, que se recuperen y enviarlos de regreso a un tiempo en que no existan ni Voldemort, ni mortífagos —enumeró Sirius preocupado—. También que no tenga Diana que crecer en un orfanato, ni que la hayan lastimado de esa manera que nos contó Lily, ni tampoco los otros chicos vivir lo que sea que hayan vivido para tener esas heridas y cicatrices que les vimos a Mercurio, Marte y los otros.

Angelica y James suspiraron al oír al convaleciente y anormalmente triste Merodeador.

—Tómate esta poción y descansa —le indicó James, poniendo en sus manos la de la fiebre luego de acomodarlo parcialmente sentado en las almohadas—. Te necesitaremos totalmente recuperado para que nos ayudes con todo eso.

Sirius asintió. Se tomó la poción y permitió que su amigo y su esposa lo ayudasen a acostarse, quedándose dormido pocos minutos después.

—Avísame con cualquiera de los elfos si hay algún cambio en él. —le pidió James en voz baja a Angelica, saliendo de allí luego de verla asentir.

Harry se removió levemente en la cama, empezando a despertar de lo que le parecía un largo sueño después de una actividad particularmente extenuante. Se sentía débil, cansado y algo aturdido.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Remus con suavidad al verlo moverse, queriendo saber si había despertado. Evitó usar el seudónimo para intentar averiguar algo sobre lo que se le escapase al chico durante su delirio por la fiebre, si estaban fingiendo la pérdida de la memoria y eran quienes ellos sospechaban.

—Como si hubiese cabalgado un thestral durante toda la noche. —le contestó Harry con una suave sonrisa, intentando bromear.

—No hubiese relacionado el tener fiebre muy alta con eso, pero supongo que tiene algo de lógica. Aunque yo jamás he volado sobre uno de esos. —le regresó el licántropo sonriente.

Harry llevó su mano hacia los vendajes sobre su cicatriz y sus ojos intentando ubicarse en qué lo tenía en ese estado. La voz de su tío sonaba… distinta.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste anoche? —le preguntó Remus, que sabía que sólo le quedaban un par de minutos más a solas con el chico pues pronto regresaría alguno de los otros del cuarto de las chicas.

—No con claridad. Creo que tenía una pesadilla con Sirius. —le respondió el chico con tono dubitativo. Algo en su interior le decía que tuviese cuidado con las preguntas de su tío, pues empezaba a recordar dónde y con quién estaba.

—Mencionaste algo sobre una trampa. —comentó con fingido aire casual el licántropo.

—No lo tengo claro, Remus. Sólo recuerdo fragmentos dispersos de Sirius peleando con una mujer de pelo negro y ojos grises de risa maniática. —le respondió Harry ya totalmente ubicado, temiendo lo que se le hubiese podido escapar bajo el estado febril.

—¿Ubicas el lugar en el que peleaban o a otras personas cerca de ellos? —preguntó Remus preocupado. Esa descripción coincidía muy bien con la prima de Sirius, por lo que sabía de ella.

—Había algo similar a peldaños altos y… Creo que otras personas peleaban cerca pero no estoy seguro —le respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cómo están Diana y los otros?

—Diana, Venus, Gea y Urano también estuvieron con fiebre alta en la madrugada —le contestó el licántropo, comprendiendo que no le sacaría nada más—. Júpiter también se vio muy débil aunque su fiebre no fue tan alta. Leto, Electra, Neptuno y Mercurio tuvieron algo de fiebre pero su recaída fue leve. Ellos cuatro nos ayudaron con ustedes seis y están un poco cansados. Tus amigos están en el cuarto de las chicas acompañándolas.

—Quiero ir con ellos, ayúdame por favor. —le pidió Harry al no lograr ni siquiera mantenerse sentado sin apoyarse en sus manos, demasiado débil su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo Marte —le pidió Remus sujetándolo para que no se cayese, preocupado porque sus preguntas lo hubiesen puesto nervioso y esto lo hiciese recaer de nuevo—. Deja que te siente acomodado en las almohadas y te dé las pociones que me indicó Jennifer para cuando despertaras —le indicó mientras intentaba acomodarlo—. Eso te fortalecerá y entonces te llevaré allá. —agregó al verlo denegar, sonriendo al notar un gesto de frustración en su boca y verlo asentir luego.

—¿Aún no despierta Marte? —entró preguntando preocupado Fred.

—Sí, Mercurio. ¿Cómo están los otros? —replicó de inmediato Harry.

—Tranquilo amigo —se apresuró a pedirle el gemelo pelirrojo, asustado porque la preocupación le generase otra recaída a él y los otros como la de la madrugada—. Venus está algo cansada pero con suficientes energías para discutir con Lily porque no la deja levantarse de la cama y venir contigo. Diana está respirando bien y cuando me vine estaba despertando. A Gea y a Urano los tienen en cama Alice y Frank, pero estaban presionando tanto como tu novia por venir a verte. Júpiter está cansado pero atento al despertar de mi cuñada para mantenerla tranquila, al igual que Electra, Leto y Neptuno.

Harry sonrió y denegó levemente en dirección de la voz de su amigo.

—Menos mal que no me escuchó Gea —comentó Fred luego de golpearse la frente al caer en cuenta lo que acababa de dejar escapar—. Júpiter es mi hermano gemelo ya que somos idénticos. Pero por favor no lo comentes frente a nuestra amiga, Remus. Me mata si se entera que se los dije.

—No te preocupes, no mencionaré nada frente a ella. —le sonrió el licántropo. Los chicos no sabían que ese dato ellos lo tenían desde el primer día que llegaron a esa casa, pues el director se los había dicho cuando les dio una breve descripción de ellos.

—Te digo que estoy bien, Lily. No es lógico que nosotros ya hayamos despertado y él no si está bien como dices. —oyeron las protestas de Ginny a través de las dos puertas abiertas.

—Tómate las pociones para que puedas ir al otro cuarto. Yo voy a tranquilizar a la fierecilla. —le dijo Fred a su cuñado entre risas.

—Dile que en unos minutos estoy allí. —replicó Harry tanteando en dirección a la mesa de noche en búsqueda de los vasos con poción.

—Tranquilo, Marte, yo te las doy. —le indicó Remus tomando una y acercándosela a la boca con cuidado.

—Hola Remus —se aproximó Emmeline caminando por el pasillo hacia su amigo que ayudaba a caminar a uno de los chicos lastimados del día anterior—. Vine a ver cómo seguía Sirius. ¿Se siente mal el joven?

—Hola Emmeline. Han tenido una fuerte recaída anoche. —le respondió el joven hombre con tono casual, preocupado por la posible reacción del chico ante la presencia de su amiga allí.

—Buenos días señora. Ya ha pasado lo más serio. En cuanto desayunemos estaremos bien, gracias.

—¿Desayunar? —preguntó asustada la mujer apresurándose hacia ellos.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó a su vez Harry, luego de oírla, intranquilo.

—Cerca de las cinco de la tarde. —le respondió cauteloso Remus.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó bastante asustado el joven de pelo negro.

—Tranquilo, Marte. Todo está bien. No ha pasado nada —se apresuró a intentar calmarlo el joven hombre—. Jennifer dice que es normal que durmiesen casi todo el día por la recaída de anoche, después de lo tensos que han estado estos últimos días.

Harry hizo un gesto de frustración y asintió. Tenía que calmarse. Por lo que entendía en la madrugada se habían arrastrado mutuamente en su angustia los cinco que tenían los doce dones. _"No es lógico que eso haya ocurrido, no cuando es una de las primeras cosas que practicamos dominar, pero… ¿Qué es lógico desde que viajamos en el tiempo por culpa de la protección de la copa de Hufflepuff?"_. Le preocupaba aquello mucho si seguían con su plan de participar en la guerra mientras caía el bloqueo que les impedía viajar en el tiempo de regreso al futuro.

—Edgar, Benjy y yo lamentamos haberlos presionado tanto ayer. —se disculpó Emmeline, que ya estaba de pie junto a ellos mirando preocupada el rostro vendado del más joven.

—No se preocupe señora, nosotr… —empezó a responderle Harry con tono tranquilo.

—Yo estoy bien y tengo derecho a verl… —salía protestando Ginny del cuarto con Lily tras ella, deteniéndose al verlos a los tres—. ¡Marte! —exclamó feliz abalanzándose hacia él, atrapándolo en un abrazo y un beso lleno de amor, preocupación y ansiedad.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Remus que había perdido momentáneamente el equilibrio. La cercanía con el marco de la ventana, que le daba luz y ventilación al pasillo, evitó que cayese junto al chico que ayudaba a caminar y la impetuosa chica.

—Perdona Remus. —se disculpó apenada Ginny, apenas separarse de Harry.

—Yo estoy bien, mi hermosa pecosa —le sonrió con dulzura el novio, preguntándole en seguida mientras le tanteaba el rostro con sus manos vendadas—. ¿Cómo estás tú, mi vida?

—Cansada pero bien, no te preocupes —le respondió ella de inmediato, dándole seguidamente otro beso leve en los labios. Se separó apenada mirando de reojo al licántropo y a la mujer de pelo negro junto a ellos—. Vamos. Te ayudo con Remus a llegar al cuarto. Diana, Gea y Urano están también inquietos porque no estás allí.

—Si ustedes lo permiten ayudo yo a Remus. —intervino Emmeline.

—Se los agradezco a las dos pero yo puedo con él. —se opuso el licántropo.

—Gracias a las dos pero casi puedo caminar solo. Remus únicamente me está sirviendo de apoyo. —intentó Harry tranquilizarlas.

—Eres un mal mentiroso. —gruñó enojada Ginny, haciéndose a un lado para que los dos avanzasen hacia el cuarto.

Harry sonrió levemente a modo de disculpa y caminó hacia el cuarto de las chicas con ayuda de Remus, sin poder ver que su mamá lo miraba preocupada avanzar y les pedía con gestos a los otros en el cuarto que les hiciesen espacio para que entrasen.

—Hola chicos —entró saludando Harry con tono alegre—. Hola también a Lily, Alice, Frank y supongo que Jennifer y James.

—Hola Marte. —respondieron todos a coro.

—Tus suposiciones fueron casi perfectas. Sólo te faltamos Sirius y yo. —agregó Angelica con una sonrisa.

—¿Sirius está aquí? —preguntó Harry desconcertado—. Deberías estar en cama descansando y recuperándote. —lo regañó de inmediato.

—Totalmente de acuerdo con eso. —lo apoyó de inmediato Angela con el mismo tono de regañina.

—Par de malagradecidos —gruñó de inmediato el aludido—. Si estoy aquí es porque me preocupa la salud de ustedes diez.

—Y a nosotros la tuya. —replicaron de inmediato a coro los dos chicos de pelo negro y la chica de ojos miel.

—¡Ya basta los cuatro! —los regañó Jennifer con un tono de enojo que los hizo tragar saliva y guardar silencio—. Aquí quien tiene título de enfermera en medimagia soy yo y he autorizado a los once a estar aquí reunidos un ratito mientras estén tranquilos y se tomen sus pociones. Pero si siguen así Sirius va a su cuarto en esta casa, Marte al de los chicos en frente y a Diana me la llevo a mi casa. —amenazó enojada.

—No, por favor. —le pidieron de inmediato los tres en voz baja.

—Entonces se quedan callados y Marte deja que lo recueste Remus en una cama ahora mismo. —sentenció la castaña de ojos aguamarinas señalándole la cama cerca de la puerta a su esposo.

Los tres asintieron de inmediato.

Emmeline presenció la escena con curiosidad. No hizo ningún sonido ni movimiento que pudiese provocar a Jennifer, que normalmente era muy tranquila pero enojada era peor que la gemela.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos ese ratito o molesto? —preguntó Charlus asomado a la puerta con fingida expresión de niño asustado.

—Claro que sí nos puede acompañar, señor Potter. —le respondió suavemente Jennifer apenada, como lo demostraba el rubor en sus mejillas, sonriendo con alivio al ver que el papá de su amigo le hacía un guiño.

—En ese caso podemos charlar un poco mientras los chicos comen algo —entró diciendo Charlus sonriente al cuarto—. ¿Puedo yo ayudar a uno de los chicos que no pueden ver?

—Se lo agradecería mucho —se adelantó Jennifer a la negativa de los chicos—. Ellos se venían desenvolviendo bien hasta ahora con eso pero están débiles por la recaída de anoche y van a aceptar que los ayudemos.

Los cuatro cerraron las bocas que habían abierto para negarse, pues no sólo era muy probable que tuviese razón sino que comprendieron que era mejor no hacerla enojar de nuevo.

—Entonces ayudaré a la joven Diana, si me lo permite. Con la bella durmiente no he tenido la oportunidad de conversar mientras con sus otros compañeros sí. —comentó Charlus con tono distendido, acercándose a su cama.

—Yo… Gracias señor Potter. —fue lo único que atinó a decir Angela.

—Tú ocúpate que Sirius no deje nada en el plato —le dijo Jennifer a su hermana con tono de molestia, pues ya se había enterado del escape de su cuñado en la madrugada por una respuesta impulsiva de éste un poco antes—. Alice, Lily y yo nos ocuparemos de Gea, Marte y Urano. Ustedes comerán en dónde están quietos y callados. —les ordenó a los otros chicos, que asintieron de inmediato.

—Tranquila niña, yo te voy a dar la comida. —le dijo Charlus a Angela al verla tantear con su brazo derecho en dirección de la bandeja con cuatro patas que Idun acababa de poner sobre el regazo de la chica.

—Quiero ubicar su mano para seguirla. —le explicó ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sin entender.

—Deja que yo la ayude hoy para que entiendas, papá. —le pidió James.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. —replicó enojado Charlus.

—Cuando ellos nos ayudan con la comida nosotros seguimos los movimientos con nuestras manos para saber lo que harán y abrir la boca en el momento preciso —explicó Hermione con tono suave—. Pero Angela tiene su brazo derecho lastimado seriamente por una quemadura con el horno de la cocina, así que desde ese día ella apoya el brazo sobre el de la persona que la ayuda pero nada más.

—Es por eso que quiero ayudarla yo, porque ya lo he hecho antes. Por favor papá. —insistió James.

—¿Permites que yo te ubique tu brazo con cuidado sobre el mío para que no te lastimes? —le preguntó Charlus a la chica de pelo negro haciendo oídos sordos a su hijo.

Angela se mordió levemente el labio inferior y asintió, quedándose muy quieta. El ex auror tomó con cuidado el brazo de la chica por debajo con su mano izquierda y lo ubicó cuidadosamente sobre el derecho suyo. Luego con movimientos lentos empezó a darle de comer la sopa con mucho cuidado.

—Lo que James a veces olvida es lo que le he comentado sobre los años de su tía Alyssa en la escuela de medimagia y en el hospital. —comentó Charlus con tono tranquilo mientras le daba de comer a la chica.

Los diez chicos de inmediato giraron sus rostros en dirección a él, interrogantes.

—¿No les ha hablado James de Alyssa y Harry aún? —preguntó Charlus, dirigiendo seguidamente una mirada de regaño a su hijo al verlos denegar luego de un minuto de silencio.

—James ha estado complicado entre el trabajo y el grupo —lo disculpó rápidamente Lily, que había visto al líder de los chicos tensarse involuntariamente al oír el nombre del difunto tío de su esposo—. Y a los chicos no les hemos querido decir mucho de la guerra por las reacciones que han tenido hasta ahora con lo que se nos ha escapado de ese tema.

—Además que siendo nosotros unos desconocidos y estando en situación de guerra no es lógico que nos hablase de su familia. —completó Harry con fingida inocencia, queriendo disculpar a su papá y al mismo tiempo saber más de los Potter, la familia paterna que nunca llegaría a conocer.

—En eso tienes razón, Marte —afirmó el ex auror con una mal disimulada sonrisa mientras pensaba que el chico era muy listo. Le extrañaba que siendo familiar suyo no supiese lo ocurrido si como intuía su hijo sospechaba del parentesco con el joven quemado, aunque el silencio de su hijo le daba una idea sobre la posible razón para ello. James no había podido hasta ahora con el dolor de lo que vio siendo un niño—. Especialmente tomando en cuenta que Voldemort ha ordenado la extinción de los Potter, cosa que no le permitiremos. Mi nuera está justo ahora contradiciéndolo con el pequeñín en camino.

Harry asintió en dirección a su abuelo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero yo confío en el buen criterio de Albus y mi hijo cuando les han dado protección a ustedes, además de mis propios instintos como ex auror. Voy a contarles de mis hermanos mientras comen.

Los diez chicos tragaron saliva pero permanecieron callados, mientras los otros que los acompañaban en el cuarto intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Emmeline le pidió por señas a George que le permitiese ayudarle con la comida al ver su pulso tembloroso, a lo que él accedió luego de ver a Jennifer lanzarle una silenciosa mirada de advertencia sobre oponerse.

—Yo tenía dos hermanos menores —comenzó Charlus con tono suave y melancólico—. Cuando me faltaba un mes para cumplir cinco años nació Harry Arthur —al escuchar el nombre los diez chicos detuvieron los cubiertos en el aire y comenzaron a toser. Aquello era demasiada casualidad—. Alyssa Marie nació un mes después de mi onceavo cumpleaños —continuó Charlus al verlos mejor, fingiendo no haber notado su reacción pero conectándola con el cuñado de los Prewett al que los chicos pelirrojos se parecían en varias cosas—. Sólo pude disfrutarla sus primeros seis meses de vida antes de entrar a Hogwarts a estudiar.

—Pero bien que tenías a Elba estresadísima con tus peleas con Harry por cuidar de ella y no permitir que le mostrase sus juguetes —intervino Alastor desde la puerta con picardía, entrando al cuarto sonriente al ver a Charlus entrecerrar los ojos por un momento para luego distenderse y reírse—. Recuerdo bien el día que llegué a visitarlos y William tuvo que atraparte y bajarte de la escoba antes que intentases sacarla de la cuna y llevarla a dar un paseo volando.

—Eso no me lo habías contado, papá. —comentó divertido James.

—Ya hacías suficientes travesuras sin que yo te diese ideas —le respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros, riéndose todos en el cuarto lo más bajo que podían al oírlo—. Dorea y yo lamentamos que nos hubiésemos unido tan tarde porque no te dimos hermanitos para jugar, aunque Harry varias veces dijo que habías salido ganando porque te mimábamos mucho todos en la casa.

—Y era entonces cuando tú le recordabas que él no había formalizado y dado herederos a los Potter —intervino de nuevo Alastor—. William se dio por vencido poco antes de morir, cuando Harry cumplió los cuarenta años, pero tú no.

—No era justo que Dorea me hubiese atrapado a mí y él se le escapase tanto a Elizabeth como a Josephine —replicó Charlus mirando agradecido al auror por ayudarlo con lo que estaba haciendo—. En cuanto a lo de los herederos todos sospechábamos que Will y Elleth eran sus hijos. Eran demasiado parecidos a los Potter. Lástima que sus mamás se quedaron con ellos para la boda de mi hermana. De no ser así yo los hubiese tomado a mi cargo y criado con James si Harry no lo hacía después de conocerlos ese día, poco antes de aquello.

Lily y Sirius de inmediato miraron a James preocupados, quien con un halo de profunda tristeza en la mirada tenía sus ojos fijos en los de su papá intentando entender porqué estaba hablando de su familia con los chicos.

—Cierto, pero ninguno de nosotros se esperaba lo que ocurrió ese día. Se suponía que sería uno de los más dichosos para la familia Potter desde que murió tu mamá, una semana después que tu padre. Nadie se imaginaba que se convertiría en el más triste para todos. —continuó Alastor, comprendiendo las intenciones de su amigo y que ayudándolo haría lo que le había dicho a Lily, James y Albus el día anterior.

—Alyssa se veía tan radiante y feliz ese día antes de comenzar la ceremonia —comentó Charlus con evidente tristeza—. Siempre fue una niña alegre y muy pícara, a quien le gustaban mucho las travesuras —retomó un tono más distendido al percatarse de la tristeza que velaba la mirada de su hijo—. Cuando yo me gradué en Hogwarts terminó Harry su segundo año. Ese par de pilluelos le dijeron muy contentos a mamá que era una suerte que yo ya me hubiese graduado, para que pudiesen hacer travesuras sin que yo los regañase.

—Y vaya si las hicieron —comentó Alastor—. Cuando Alyssa entró al colegio Harry estaba en su último año, pero para ayudarla y encubrirla con sus picardías parecía un chiquillo.

—Cierto —se unió Albus desde la puerta, quien tenía unos minutos escuchando allí muy calladito, por lo que casi nadie se había percatado de su presencia. Sonrió al ver a casi todos sobresaltarse. Sólo Charlus y Alastor lo habían visto—. Si Dippet no hubiese tenido tantos problemas serios ese año con las cosas aparentemente inexplicables que ocurrían en el colegio, hubiese castigado al Premio Anual de Gryffindor sin ningún remordimiento, pues él mismo lo vio ayudando a Alyssa a huir de los fuegos artificiales cerca del lago cuando paseábamos conversando sobre algunos problemitas.

—Pero tuvo tiempo de enviarle carta a mis padres sobre eso —contó Charlus luego de reírse—. Si no los castigó fue porque la coartada que les diste fue buena.

—Había asuntos más importantes que tratar y nosotros sólo vimos a un hermano mayor ayudando a su hermana menor a alejarse de un lugar en que podía correr peligro —contestó con tranquilidad Albus mientras sus ojos azules brillaban—. Claro que Armando estaba de espaldas y no vio a Alyssa encender con su varita aquellos fuegos artificiales. Yo le aseguré que la niña sólo se había acercado a mirar algo que le despertó su curiosidad.

—Pero él no te creyó totalmente, porque la carta decía que podían estar en el lugar equivocado pero que no había más nadie cerca, que estuviesen al pendiente del comportamiento de sus hijos —siguió Alastor—. William me la mostró. Estaba molesto con Harry porque no se comportaba con seriedad ese año. Elba sin embargo se rió mucho al entrar al estudio y leerla. Según ella sería la más pequeña la que le daría vida al apagado colegio, empezando por su hermano demasiado serio.

—Tal vez si se hubiesen llevado menos años lo hubiesen hecho —comentó con una suave sonrisa Albus—. Pero fue una verdadera suerte para Armando que no fuese así, ya tenía otros problemas serios que resolver. Si Alyssa hubiese tenido tres amigos como los que tuvo James cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, otro hubiese sido su expediente al graduarse.

Sirius, Remus y James se removieron levemente incómodos, aunque los dos primeros le sonrieron al tercero cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, intentando levantarle el ánimo. Las Protectoras sonrieron con picardía al oír al director que padeció a Los Merodeadores, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver que James apenas si había sonreído.

—Cuando el año luego de graduarse Harry en el colegio empezaron los incidentes tan extraños en que murió la chica de Ravenclaw mamá estaba muy preocupada —continuó Charlus mientras le daba de comer a la chica junto a él. Estaba preocupado por su respiración levemente irregular, dándole la comida despacio—. Ella, Harry, mamá y papá nunca estuvieron conformes con la acusación de Riddle sobre Hagrid.

Los diez chicos se tensaron levemente, notándolo todos los que les acompañaban intercambiando miradas inquietas rápidamente.

—Lo cierto es que Alyssa se hizo amiga de Tom Riddle el día de mi matrimonio con Dorea —siguió Charlus con cautela, indeciso sobre si seguir o no, alarmándose cuando el chico idéntico a su hijo se atoró con el jugo que bebía y sufrió un severo ataque de tos—. Tranquila pequeña —le dijo con suavidad a la joven a su lado al ver que giraba su rostro en dirección al chico y su respiración se hacía muy irregular—. ¿Jennifer? —le preguntó asustado.

—No… no es… nada… —los intentó tranquilizar Harry en medio de su ataque de tos, haciendo esfuerzos por recuperar su compostura—. Tengo la… garganta… irritada… Creo que… estoy resfriado.

—No es eso. Es secuela de la fiebre de anoche. —le explicó Jennifer luego de evaluarlo con su varita, mirándolo con curiosidad. _"¿En realidad será por la irritación de la garganta o estará relacionado con lo que está contando el señor Charlus? Sospecho que es por lo último"_.

—¿Por eso me arde la garganta? —preguntó Hermione en seguida para ayudar a su mejor amigo con la situación distrayendo a sus acompañantes, creando además una coartada para ella y los otros que también se habían atorado levemente.

—Sí. No se preocupen, luego que coman les daré algo que les ayudará con ese malestar. —respondió la estudiante de medimagia regresando junto al chico alto que tampoco podía ver para seguirlo ayudando con la comida.

—Disculpe señor Potter, pero quisiera saber si el Riddle que se convirtió luego en amigo de su hermana fue el mismo que hizo una acusación sobre el señor Hagrid —le planteó Angela para disipar un poco las sospechas y al mismo tiempo que les siguiese contando sobre la familia paterna de aquél que quería como un hermano mayor—. ¿Es el mismo señor Hagrid al que James le permitió guardar una mascota en el sótano de esta casa hace algunas semanas? ¿De qué lo acusaron?

—Rubeus Hagrid es alguien en quien confío plenamente y es por eso que forma parte de mi grupo de amigos —intervino serio el director—. Los incidentes de ese año, sin embargo, coincidieron con que mi amigo tuviese en el colegio una mascota y el entonces prefecto de Slytherin acusó a la criatura de ser la causante de lo que ocurría.

—Pero no hubieron pruebas y la situación cesó, así que Dippet fue convencido por Albus de mantener al chico en el colegio como guardabosques. —siguió Alastor.

—Fue una suerte. Alyssa le tenía cariño a Rubeus —comentó con una sonrisa Charlus, una vez más sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos mientras retomaba la labor de darle de comer a la chica con cuidado—. En sus cartas me contaba de sus visitas a la cabaña, en que él se quedaba ahora, para charlar con él y pedirle ayuda para cuidar de los pequeños animalitos heridos que solía recoger en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Paseaba por ahí? —preguntó Ron sin poderse contener.

—Sí. Casi siempre acompañada de Hagrid, aunque sospecho que en un par de ocasiones él no la acompañó. —le respondió el papá de James, sonriendo al ver que Albus asentía con una mezcla de melancolía y picardía en la mirada.

Ron bufó pensando en la tendencia de su amigo a meterse en el Bosque Prohibido. Había pensado hasta ahora que lo había heredado del papá. Pero por lo visto esa manía, que él consideraba suicida, venía desde familiares anteriores.

Jennifer enarcó una ceja al oírlo, mirándolo analíticamente.

—Es por eso que nos extrañó muchísimo que en la fiesta de tu matrimonio ella admitiese que Riddle la acompañase la mayor parte del tiempo. —comentó con expresión de disgusto Alastor.

—Era una chiquilla de quince años que le gustaba mantener una conversación inteligente —le replicó Charlus—. Tom Riddle tenía sólo cinco meses de haberse graduado del colegio. Era listo, amable, respetuoso y sabía debatir ideas sin hacerla enojar. La mayoría de los jóvenes presentes sólo la habían estado fastidiando con zalamerías y bromas tontas hasta que él la acaparó. Harry sometió a Alyssa a un interrogatorio apenas terminó la fiesta y me escribió al día siguiente a primera hora, pues sabía que me había ido feliz por mi boda pero preocupado por mi hermanita.

Harry masculló algo ininteligible entre dientes mientras Lily enarcaba la ceja derecha al oír el murmullo, interpretando solamente que estaba disgustado por algo.

—Alyssa y Tom Riddle siguieron manteniendo contacto por vía lechuza durante casi un año, pues aunque ella distaba mucho de la forma de pensar de él le gustaba debatir ideas con aquél Slytherin sobre lo proclamado por Grindelwald —continuó Charlus luego de ver intrigado la expresión de su nuera, mientras le daba oportunidad a la chica de regular su respiración, como le había pedido con el gesto de detener la comida con la mano izquierda—. A mamá no le agradaba aquello mucho pero papá decía que era bueno para ella porque mantenía su cerebro ocupado en algo importante y no en travesuras.

Esta vez el murmullo disgustado de Harry tuvo eco en los de Angela, Jessica y Neville, haciendo enarcar las cejas a Lily, Charlus, Remus y Frank que estaban junto a ellos y los miraron intrigados.

—Pero esa amistad terminó el día que él se atrevió a pedirle a tus padres su mano sin hablarlo primero con ella —comentó Alastor con una sonrisa pícara, sin haber notado lo ocurrido con los cuatro chicos y quienes estaban cerca—. Es evidente que no llegó a conocerla bien o hubiese sabido que eso era un grave error. Alyssa Potter era demasiado independiente para admitir que él hiciese aquello.

—Estaba furiosa —continuó Charlus luego de notar intrigado que los diez chicos habían dejado caer la quijada al oír a su amigo en un evidente gesto de sorpresa, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente rápidamente por recuperar la compostura aunque ninguno de ellos había retomado la comida—. Además, mamá me contó que Alyssa y ella habían conocido a un muggle muy agradable y respetuoso el día que ella la acompañó a King's Cross para que iniciase su sexto año, el cual había impactado favorablemente a mi hermanita.

—¿Un muggle? —preguntó Jessica sin poder contenerse.

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún prejuicio contra ellos? —le preguntó Charlus con el ceño fruncido.

—Ninguno. Es sólo que me asombra que dos brujas charlasen con un muggle allí, tan cerca de la entrada secreta al andén 9 ¾. —replicó ella de inmediato. Se arrepintió un minuto más tarde de la información que acababa de dar al oír toser a Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Alyssa y Elba Potter le agradecieron a Daniel Major que evitase que otro muggle las intentase robar y las ayudase con el equipaje de mi hermana hasta la plataforma 9. Pero no tuvieron problemas con darle explicaciones en ese momento para que se separasen porque él tenía trabajo en el hospital muggle en el que iba a hacer su primera guardia, según les dijo mientras les dejaba en un trozo de papel un número de teléfono. —explicó Charlus luego de mirar con suspicacia a la castaña.

—Eso fue un mes antes que Tom Riddle le pidiese a William la mano de Alyssa —siguió Alastor luego de intercambiar un breve mirada de entendimiento con su amigo Albus.

—Mamá averiguó en el Londres muggle cómo era el asunto de los teléfonos y llamó al joven muggle, para devolverle el abrigo que le había prestado a Alyssa y darle de nuevo las gracias —continuó Charlus—. Le preguntó si le temía a las lechuzas y como él le dijo que no, que le gustaban, ella le dijo que le haría llegar con una que tenía amaestrada una carta de su hija. En diciembre de ese año, cuando Alyssa salió para las vacaciones de fin de año, nos enteramos que su nana era una squib y le había enseñado a tenerle cariño a las "mensajeras aladas" como él las llamaba.

—Cuando Alyssa cumplió la mayoría de edad no tardó en presentar el examen de aparición y aprobarlo, para luego desaparecerse en las narices de su padre con el fin de visitar a su amigo muggle —siguió Alastor—. El enojo de William con su consentida y rebelde impetuosa le duró casi dos meses, evitando Elba que la castigase. Todavía recuerdo la expresión de mi amigo cuando ella le guiñó un ojo mostrándole el certificado de aprobación y desapareció. Balbuceaba "todavía una niña, mi niña" y también "ese entrometido pelirrojo".

—Papá deducía del cambio de Alyssa que se había enamorado a primera vista de Daniel, como le había dicho mamá —comentó Charlus, sonriente por el recuerdo—. Siempre había sido una jovencita alegre, pero después de aquél encuentro en King's Cross la única palabra que podía describirla era "radiante".

—Pero William logró detener a Alyssa de casarse con él hasta que ella no se graduó como medimaga, se especializó en heridas por hechizos y la ayudó a introducir al chico en nuestro mundo gradualmente, luego que Elba se lo empezó a pedir con insistencia al saberse enferma del corazón. —continuó Albus mirando intrigado a su amigo. Cuando él llegó ya Charlus había iniciado con aquella charla y le preocupaba que les estuviese contando precisamente de su familia a los chicos, cuando él nunca hablaba de ellos. _"¿Por qué?"_.

—Siempre he estado convencido que mamá murió fue de tristeza al perder a papá por su trabajo como auror —afirmó el papá de James luego de un breve momento de silencio—. Ella me había pedido en la tarde que cuidase de mis hermanos, pero especialmente que velase por la felicidad de Alyssa. Esa noche se quedó dormida con una expresión de paz y serenidad en su rostro muy hermosa luego que se lo prometí. No volvió a despertar.

—Fue lo mejor visto lo que ocurrió el día de la boda de Alyssa. —comentó con amargura Moody.

—Tienes razón, Alastor —afirmó Charlus luego de asentir en su dirección y cruzar una mirada de entendimiento con el director de Hogwarts, que frunció el ceño pero no comentó nada—. Ver entrar a la iglesia muggle a Lord Voldemort con un puñado de mortífagos, varitas en mano, empezando de inmediato a torturar y matar a muggles que no tenían como defenderse, así como brujas y magos que estaban en inferioridad numérica fue… —Denegó y tragó saliva antes de poder continuar— Un grupo de compañeros de trabajo y yo les hicimos frente, pero eran muchos y usaban a los muggles como barricadas contra nuestros hechizos.

»El que los dirigía mató a Harry, que intentaba evitar que se acercase a Alyssa y Daniel. Mi cuñado no entendía exactamente lo que ocurría pero cubrió con su cuerpo a mi hermanita hasta el momento en que Voldemort logró llegar hasta ellos y le lanzó la Maldición Asesina. No sé porqué no la asesinó a ella también cuando cayó junto al que se acababa de convertir en su esposo, su hermoso rostro bañado en lágrimas —Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y mirar de uno en uno a los diez chicos, que tenían la cabeza agachada—. Sólo sé que corrí hacia ella para intentar detenerlo y él levantó su varita hacia mí. Un segundo después a ella la impactaba la Maldición Asesina y caía muerta arrastrándome con ella al piso.

—Mamá no logró retenerme y corriendo llegué junto a ustedes dos —continuó James con los ojos cerrados y una profunda tristeza en su tono de voz, por lo que no vio a todos sobresaltarse y mirarlo asombrados los que podían ver, mientras los cuatro chicos que no podían tenían los rostros dirigidos en dirección a él—. Recuerdo los ojos rojos de ese asesino clavados en mí mientras incorporaba levemente a tía y traía su cabeza junto a mi pecho.

»También que gritó: _"Ningún Potter que no se una a mi causa sobrevivirá. Es una familia sangre pura que no puede contaminarse con muggles ni con sangre sucia, así como ningún miembro de familias respetables puede hacerlo. Lord Voldemort limpiará el mundo mágico"_. Luego hizo aparecer sobre nuestras cabezas, por primera vez en el mundo, la Marca Tenebrosa y desapareció con quienes lo seguían. Con nueve años aprendí a odiar las Artes Oscuras y a cualquiera que tuviese la forma de pensar de ese asesino. —finalizó abriendo los ojos, dejando ver tras sus gafas una mirada fiera en sus ojos color avellana.

—Fue la declaración de la guerra en la que llevamos sumergidos una década. —afirmó Alastor serio.

—Diez años en los que él ha ido asesinando uno por uno a los miembros de mi familia que sobrevivimos a aquél día —siguió Charlus después de mirar a su hijo con preocupación—. Les he contado esto para que vayan ustedes diez ubicándose en la clase de psicópata que es Voldemort y que no sigan pensando en esa tontería de irse de aquí hasta que podamos enviarlos con sus familias. Ya me han contado que son buenos en Defensa, pero en esa boda habíamos once de los mejores aurores de la época y no pudimos evitar que matase a muchos, así como que lastimase seriamente a otros.

—Voldemort se fue de allí sólo al ver a Albus, que llegaba tarde porque había estado dejando coordinada con Minerva la fiesta de Halloween de esa noche en Hogwarts —afirmó Alastor—. Es al único a quien rehúsa enfrentar.

—No llores, pequeña —le dijo con cariño Charlus a la chica de pelo negro mientras le acariciaba con cariño el vendaje de la cabeza, al oír sus sollozos apenas reprimidos, así como el de las otras cuatro chicas y veía a los cinco chicos apretar los puños, evidentemente intentando contenerse—. Eso fue hace muchos años. Alyssa y Harry tuvieron una niñez y una adolescencia felices. Ella llegó a ser una medimaga estupenda y él un excelente auror. No quise entristecerlos, Jennifer —se disculpó al ver que de inmediato intentaba evaluar al chico a su lado con su pulso tembloroso—. Perdónenme chicos, es sólo que estoy preocupado por su insistencia en irse de aquí. No es seguro para ustedes.

—Lo entendemos, señor Potter, pero… —le intentó responder Hermione, deteniéndose por un acceso de llanto al venirse a su mente las esmeraldas tristes de su amigo cuando hablaba de su papá. Se imaginaba cómo se sentiría ahora al enterarse de aquello.

—Vamos a darles poción tranquilizante a todos y recostarlos a descansar de nuevo. —ordenó la estudiante para medimaga con la voz un poco aguda.

Albus se apresuró a ayudar a Charlus con su nieta para recostarla, apuntándole luego con su varita y durmiéndola con el hechizo no verbal.

Jennifer, al ver lo que hacía, les dio a quienes la ayudarían con los chicos poción para dormir sin soñar en vez de la tranquilizante, para que les hiciesen tomar. Ninguno de los nueve se opuso ni protestaron porque querían evitar que se repitiese lo ocurrido en la madrugada.

—Nosotros debemos tomar poción tranquilizante y Sirius ir a reposar. —les dijo la gemela más tranquila a sus amigos con tono suave y convincente, luego que los chicos se durmiesen y ella les curase los párpados a las dos chicas que no podían ver.

Sólo Alastor y Albus no bebieron la poción, pues a Charlus lo convenció Lily aceptando a cambio pedir reposo en el trabajo por lo que quedaba de ese mes, para que acompañase a los chicos mientras se recuperaban y ellos dos volvían a hablar al respecto. James le había suplicado silenciosamente a su esposa que aceptase, mirando preocupado a su padre, sonriéndole agradecido al ella acceder.

Emmeline se quedó, luego de ayudar a sus amigas con las chicas, hablando un rato con Angelica y Sirius hasta que éste se adormiló. El convaleciente organismo del animago agotado por el tiempo fuera de cama.

—¿Cómo siguen los chicos extraños? —preguntó Peter apenas llegar el sábado en la mañana a visitar a Sirius.

—Bien. Ayer los obligamos a descansar prácticamente todo el día para que se recuperasen de una recaída que tuvieron luego de nuestra reunión. —le respondió Jennifer con una suave sonrisa, frunciendo luego el ceño en dirección a su gemela que había murmurado en voz baja su rechazo a que le diesen esa información al cuarto Merodeador.

—¿Fue muy seria la recaída? —preguntó Edgar con tono preocupado, sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido con ellos antes de la reunión.

—Bastante seria, especialmente en Diana. Pero ya se han recuperado bastante —siguió la estudiante de medimagia, agregando al ver la expresión del rubio—: Alastor los había descubierto la madrugada del día anterior en la cocina y en la tarde tuvimos que enviarlos a casa de Charlus porque no queríamos dejarlos aquí solos mientras íbamos a la batalla. Eso ya los tenía bastante nerviosos. El que llegaras con Emmeline y Benjy a la habitación en que acompañaban a Sirius con Angelica sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Quisiera disculparme con los chicos y contarles lo que Caradoc y Benjy me han ayudado a investigar. —le respondió él luego de asentir.

—¿Averiguaron algo sobre ellos? —preguntó con interés Peter.

—Es posible, pero tendríamos que cotejar lo que hemos conseguido con los datos que ellos recuerdan para saber si es posible que nos estemos acercando a su identificación.

—En cuanto terminen Electra y Venus con los vendajes de los rostros a Diana, Gea, Urano y Marte las ayudaré a retirarles los de los ojos. Luego podrías hablar con ellos. —le respondió Jennifer.

—¿Ni siquiera a ti te permiten curarles sus rostros? —preguntó Peter, alejándose instintivamente de la otra gemela al oírla murmurar enojada en voz baja de nuevo.

—No. Están muy asustados por lo que les haya ocurrido y tienen miedo de ponernos en la mira de quien los haya atacado —le respondió Jennifer luego de oír gruñir a Sirius en dirección a su gemela y ver que le apretaba levemente la mano—. Lo que sí me han permitido desde hace semanas es curarles los brazos y los ojos. La buena noticia es que Venus, Leto y Neptuno están totalmente recuperados en cuanto a las quemaduras de su piel, aunque otros aspectos de su salud siguen delicados.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Sirius contento.

—Esas son muy buenas noticias. —estuvieron de acuerdo Angelica, Edgar y Peter.

—Quiero estar allí cuando les quiten los vendajes de los ojos. —le pidió Sirius a Jennifer poniendo expresión de cachorrito abandonado.

—Te has portado muy bien y te has recuperado bastante así que lo permitiré —aceptó ella, sonriendo ampliamente al ver que su gemela también estaba muy contenta—. Le pediré a Remus que me ayude con Edgar a llevarte y así averiguo si les falta mucho a las chicas.

—Me alegra mucho que estés mejor, amigo. —le dijo Peter a Sirius con sinceridad en cuanto Jennifer salió del cuarto, sonriéndole.

—Ya sabes que soy demasiado fuerte para que algún mortífago pueda conmigo. —le respondió Sirius sonriente mientras sostenía apretada una mano de su esposa para que no discutiese con su bajito amigo.

—Pero Caradoc me dijo, mientras buscábamos nuestras varitas, que te vio sangrar profusamente por tu pecho. Eso me asustó. —replicó Peter.

—Eso es cierto, pero gracias a Electra y Jennifer estoy vivo. —aclaró Sirius sonriente.

El convaleciente frunció el ceño al oír que su esposa le susurraba "No les digas de…" mientras él hablaba, girándose a mirarla, cambiando su expresión por una interrogante al verla morderse el labio inferior ante la pregunta inmediata de su amigo rubio.

—¿A la chica de ojos color miel? —preguntó Edgar extrañado.

—Sí. Ella fue avisada por James de lo que ocurría y Remus logró colarla en este cuarto —comenzó a explicarle Angelica escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—. Como ya les dijimos Venus y Electra tienen conocimientos de medimagia, aunque no saben quién las enseñó. Ella ayudó a Jennifer a detener la hemorragia.

Sirius recordó entonces la petición de la chica que le había salvado la vida de no revelarle a nadie su participación. En ese momento él se encontraba muy débil pero aún consciente, justo después que ella le sellase las heridas y mientras le estaba dando las pociones traídas por el chico. Se sintió culpable al haberla delatado por su impulsividad, mirando con expresión de disculpa a su esposa.

—Me alegra mucho saber que tu gemela logró salvarlo con la asistencia de esa joven. —celebró Edgar contento.

—Sí. Por eso no lo llevamos a San Mungo —respondió ella, sonriente por haber logrado su cometido—. Aunque por un momento llegamos a pensar que no había otra opción, pero se logró detener la hemorragia y no fue necesario enloquecer aún más a los sanadores del hospital.

Sirius miraba triste y preocupado a su esposa, sintiéndose culpable por lo que se le había escapado. Angelica se dio cuenta de reojo de la expresión de su esposo y se giró a darle un beso en la mejilla, aprovechando para susurrarle palabras para tranquilizarlo, besándolo luego en la boca con dulzura. Sirius sonrió cuando ella se le separó y asintió levemente, mirándola agradecido.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sirius? —le preguntó suspicaz Peter.

—Yo estaba muy mal en ese momento. No sabía que Jennifer había llegado a pensar que sería necesario llevarme al hospital cuando sabe cuanto los detesto. —le respondió Sirius, decidido a apoyar a su esposa en ocultar que era la chica quien le había salvado la vida.

—Debes entender que alguna vez te tendremos que llevar allí, por tu trabajo como auror o por tus participaciones en las batallas como miembro de La Orden del Fénix. —lo riñó con tono suave el rubio.

—No mientras esté consciente y pueda evitarlo. —aseguró el convaleciente con firmeza.

—Le contaré a Jennifer para que te desmaye entonces cuando considere prudente llevarte al hospital. —replicó Peter en tono bromista, dando un paso atrás al ver a la esposa de su amigo tomar su varita.

—No. Tendremos que decirles a todos los miembros del grupo para que podamos actuar si Jennifer no está cerca. —lo apoyó Edgar mirando muy serio a Angelica.

—Si lo llegan a llevar a un hospital innecesariamente, en contra de su voluntad, luego no nos busquen a Jennifer o a mí para que evitemos que los haga víctima de su varita. —afirmó Angelica.

—Los chicos están listos para quitarles el vendaje de los ojos. —entró diciendo contenta Jennifer, desplazándose junto a la cama de Sirius mientras Remus saludaba afectuosamente tras ella a Peter y a Edgar.

Cuando los cinco llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas se quedaron parados en seco en la puerta al ver el expectante silencio en que Lily, James, Alice, Frank y Albus observaban tras los chicos el lento procedimiento de la menuda pelirroja, que le estaba retirando el vendaje de los ojos a su novio. Entraron despacio y en silencio.

—Quiero que abras los ojos lentamente, parpadees al menos dos veces, los cierres y luego sí intentes mantenerlos abiertos y mirar a tu alrededor —le instruyó Ginny a Harry con tono suave—. Sabemos que no verás bien sin los lentes que recordábamos que usabas, pero intenta describirnos lo que logres ver. Ya buscaremos luego unos con fórmula y… —Se detuvo al ver que su novio abría de par en par los ojos luego de parpadear como ella le indicase— ¿Marte? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó asustada.

Harry tendió su mano derecha vendada hacia el pasamontañas que ocultaba las pecas en el rostro de su novia, mirándola atentamente, sin poderse creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No… no te asustes mi amor. Te… te volveremos a vendar los ojos y… Algo haremos para que… Tus ojos estarán bien, te lo aseguro. —lo intentaba tranquilizar Ginny esforzándose por contener su nerviosismo, interpretando que él no lograba ver.

Todos sus acompañantes retuvieron el aliento al oírla.

—Mis ojos están bien, mi hermosa pelirroja, la pecosa que es mi razón para seguir viviendo. El asunto es que… Estoy viendo tus hermosos ojos sin lentes. —le respondió Harry lentamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny asombrada abriendo sus ojos de par en par, coreada por los otros ocho chicos, retumbando sus nueve voces en el cuarto.

Sus acompañantes en la habitación estaban petrificados mirando los ojos como esmeraldas del chico e intentando entender lo que oían.

—O estamos todos equivocados en cuanto a que yo usaba lentes, que no lo creo, o lo que ocurrió afectó a mis ojos de una forma que no esperábamos. —le respondió Harry con una mezcla de asombro y alegría en su voz luego de parpadear nuevamente, tomándole con cariño las manos. Detalló su piel tan blanca como él la recordaba pero que ahora veía sin lentes, feliz porque no tenía rastro de las quemaduras que habían sufrido, besándoselas con cariño, empezando a mirar lentamente a quienes lo rodeaban.

—Lo que notábamos en sus córneas distinto a las de Gea, Diana y Urano. —aseveró Jennifer cuando todas las miradas de la habitación se posaron en ella al acercarse a la cama del chico con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Jennifer? —preguntó Harry, viendo con detalle su rostro luego de verla asentir, sonriendo. No había cambiado mucho con respecto a su aspecto tras El Velo de la Muerte—. ¿Qué dices de mis cor…? Eso que nombraste.

—Habíamos notado que tus ojos estaban afectados de una forma distinta a lo que ocurría con tus otros tres amigos —le explicó Jennifer mientras lo examinaba con mucha atención—. Eso nos hacía temer que el daño fuese peor y por eso tu novia estaba tan nerviosa. ¿Me permites hacerte una evaluación más profunda de tu visión?

—Seguro. —aceptó él de inmediato.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto? —preguntó Lily apenas bajó Jennifer su varita, luego que el chico le respondiese varias preguntas y leyese un trozo de texto mientras ella le aplicaba un par de hechizos de evaluación, incapaz la pelirroja de ojos verdes de contenerse ni un minuto más por la ansiedad que sentía.

—Su visión es perfecta. —dictaminó Jennifer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—SÍII —gritó Ginny abalanzándose a besar a su novio, lastimándole involuntariamente la mejilla con su impulsivo abrazo—. Perdón mi amor. —se disculpó al oírlo quejarse.

—No te preocupes, cariño. —le sonrió él aunque se acariciaba con su mano vendada su mejilla también vendada, pues le había dolido bastante.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Apenas dejó de mirar a su novia buscó el lugar del que provenía la voz de su mamá unos minutos antes, analizándola detenidamente, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de ella. Luego miró al lado de ella a su papá. Sentía que su corazón le iba a estallar con la mezcla de dicha y tristeza que sentía.

Cuando le explicaron y enseñaron el don para Viajar en el Tiempo había pensado en viajar al pasado, para verlos de lejos al menos unos minutos antes de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Pero jamás hubiese soñado el poder estar tan cerca de ellos, poder verlos con tanto detalle e incluso poder tocarlos como había ocurrido desde que llegase a esa casa en ese tiempo.

Con mucha dificultad despegó los ojos de ellos dos para mirar a la pareja Longbottom. Le dolió en el alma comparar la imagen que tenía frente a él con la que recordaba de los papás de Neville luego que los curasen. A pesar de haber revertido gran parte del daño que les harían los Lestrange, luego que Voldemort asesinase a sus padres, el cambio era notorio. Cerró los ojos para evitar que viesen en ellos sus emociones ante ese pensamiento.

Los abrió de nuevo y miró a sus otros acompañantes, que lo observaban atentamente. Al ver a su ahora un poco más joven director le sonrió con afecto mientras este le asentía con una gran sonrisa. Siguió luego su recorrido visual, deteniendo su mirada durante unos momentos en el traidor antes de regresarla rápidamente a su novia, que le había apretado levemente la mano, sonriéndole en seguida para tranquilizarla.

Era una suerte que Jennifer hubiese ido minutos antes a buscar a Remus y les hubiese pedido permiso para que aquello lo presenciasen Angelica y Sirius, con Edgar Bones y Peter Pettigrew que estaban de visita. Al haberles avisado los chicos se habían preparado psicológicamente para ver al traidor.

—Veamos los ojos de Urano ahora. —planteó Jennifer sonriente.

—Tu turno, amigo. —le dijo Harry a Ron bajándose de la cama y asintiendo en dirección a los gemelos, que guiaron al hermano menor.

—Abre tus ojos lentamente, parpadea dos veces y luego mantenlos abiertos para que nos digas lo que puedes ver —instruyó Jennifer al chico frente a ella luego de quitarle los vendajes.

—Sus ojos aguamarina son muy bonitos, Jennifer. Pero ¿Podré ver pronto los hermosos castaños de mi novia? —le preguntó sonriente el menor de los pelirrojos.

—Después que me permitas examinar los tuyos exhaustivamente. —le aseguró ella sonriente.

A Harry le parecía todavía mentira poder ver a su amigo sin sus acostumbrados lentes.

—Pues tus ojos azules están perfectos —dictaminó la estudiante para medimaga muy contenta luego que él leyese algo mientras ella lo evaluaba—. Es el turno de Gea.

Fred la ayudó a sentarse donde había estado Ron, que rápidamente le cedió su lugar en la cama para quedar sentado en la silla junto a la cama mirándola con ansiedad.

—Quiero que estés muy tranquila, pues como has oído a tu amigo y a tu novio les ha ido muy bien —le dijo con voz dulce Jennifer, sonriendo al verla asentir—. Luego que te quite el vendaje…

—Abro los ojos lentamente y parpadeo dos veces antes de intentar realmente ver algo. —la interrumpió Hermione nerviosa.

—Así es, pero antes debes calmarte. —insistió Jennifer.

—Perdón. —musitó la castaña, sonriendo agradecida en dirección a su novio cuando él le apretó levemente la mano.

Tomó aire profundamente y asintió. Sabía por las sucesivas revisiones a que los venían sometiendo que su vista había mejorado gradualmente, pero al igual que su novio y su mejor amigo no podía evitar tener un poco de miedo ante la posibilidad de cualquier tipo de daño permanente. _"Aunque luego de oír lo ocurrido a Harry… Es muy extraño y una de las pocas ocasiones en que la fortuna le ha sonreído"_.

—Espero ver pronto a tus párpados recuperar su color blanco y que pierdan ese rojizo que tienen. —le dijo con una gran sonrisa a Ron, luego de girarse a mirar detenidamente el rostro de su prometido.

—Eso será muy pronto. —replicó Ginny feliz.

—Vamos a evaluar tu capacidad visual. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó Jennifer poniéndole en las manos el librito de cuentos infantiles que venían usando para las pruebas.

—Sí. Totalmente. —aceptó Hermione sonriente.

—¿Estás más tranquila ahora? —le preguntó Jessica a su prima en cuanto su mamá terminó con el examen a la castaña.

Era por el nerviosismo de Angela que había Harry decidido que comenzasen con él, ofreciéndose Ron a ser el segundo al percibir que la mano de Hermione que tenía entre las suyas temblaba un poco.

—Sí. —contestó Angela con una sonrisa sincera.

El saber que sus tres amigos habían recuperado la vista y que los otros seis ya estaban recuperados de las quemaduras era para ella un alivio. No le importaba si ella no la recuperaba porque sabía incluso luchar sin poder ver, debido a su nivel en el Entrenamiento Dunedain. Tampoco añoraba ver a sus padres y tíos jóvenes, antes que Voldemort les arruinase las vidas, pues en cierto modo los había visto a través de los ojos de su mamá. Al menos quería convencerse de eso mientras su novio y su cuñado la ayudaban a sentarse en la cama y su prima le quitaba el vendaje que cubría sus ojos.

—Ahora abre los ojos lentamente, parpadea al menos dos veces y luego dime lo que puedes ver. —le indicó con tono suave Jessica.

Los ojos grises de Angela se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su tía y su prima, las dos sentadas frente a ella, la una al lado de la otra a ambos lados de la cama, con Remus al pie de la misma, aparentemente tras las dos desde su punto de vista. Se había equivocado totalmente al pensar que le daba igual el recuperar la vista o no. Jamás hubiese podido sentir la dicha que sentía ahora si no pudiese ver.

—¿Diana? —preguntó George preocupado, acariciándole con cariño la mejilla izquierda.

—Estoy tan contenta. —respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de lágrimas, escondiendo seguidamente su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Y yo soy dichoso al saberte feliz —replicó contento el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa luego de soltar el aire retenido un minuto antes por la preocupación, acariciándole con cariño la espalda—. Te amo. —le dijo con cariño y le besó la cabeza vendada.

—Perdón por ser tan tonta. —se disculpó Angela al sentir una mano en su hombro, separándose del abrazo a su novio, petrificándose por un momento al girarse y ver que era la de su papá.

—No eres tonta, pero sería mejor que no llorases para que tus lágrimas no te reabran las quemaduras en tus párpados. —le dijo él con dulzura desde la silla junto a la cama en que lo habían ayudado a sentarse sus amigos, mientras se levantaba Harry y sentaban a Ron.

—Tienes razón, gracias Sirius. —le respondió ella con una suave sonrisa.

—Veamos eso mientras te calmas un poco y procedemos al examen visual. —se le acercó Jennifer, retrocediendo Sirius su torso de inmediato para darle espacio.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron felices y luego detallaron a quienes tenían alrededor, notando que también a ellos los miraban con curiosidad el rubio y el traidor. Ginny y Hermione abrazaron aún más a sus parejas cuando notaron sus ojos fijos en el cuarto Merodeador, que lucía joven y… había algo distinto en su mirada. Se parecía mucho a la que Harry le había visto en el pensadero de Snape y muy poco a la que ellos vieron en La Casa de los Gritos.

Angela empezó a leer el trozo de texto que le indicó su tía mientras ella le aplicaba un hechizo de evaluación.

—Su visión también es perfecta. —declaró feliz Jennifer.

Los gritos de alegría de los otros nueve chicos y los ocho jóvenes que les habían cuidado hasta ahora llenaron la habitación mientras Angela miraba con sus ojos grises a cuantos la rodeaban, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ésta sólo se desvaneció cuando luego de mirar a su abuelo se detuvo en Edgar Bones y Peter Pettigrew, mirándolos con curiosidad.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —le preguntó George, preocupado tanto por ella como porque los delatase por su rechazo al traidor.

—Sí. Sólo intentaba ubicar las voces con los rostros. —le respondió ella sonriendo de nuevo mientras lo miraba con cariño y lo calmaba con su expresión tranquila.

—Creo que podríamos presentarnos de nuevo para los cuatro chicos que recién recuperan la vista. Yo soy James y la bella pelirroja que tengo abrazada es mi esposa Lily.

—Yo soy Alice y este hombre guapo que me tiene en sus brazos es mi esposo Frank.

—A Jennifer y a mí nos diferenciaréis mejor por los oídos que por los ojos. —bromeó Angelica señalando primero a su gemela y luego a si misma.

Al oírla todos soltaron una risita. Era cierto. Eran idénticas. Aunque el sonido de sus voces también lo era existían diferencias en sus entonaciones según sus muy diferentes personalidades.

—Pues a mí ella me tiene atado a sillas y camas por un par de días más, así que supongo que saben quien soy.

—Sirius. —replicaron Angela, Harry, Hermione y Ron entre risas.

—Y yo soy el encargado que no haga enojar a mi novia.

—Eso no será difícil, Remus, ella tiene un carácter muy dulce y paciente. —replicó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Mientras no la hagas enojar, porque entonces se pone peor que la gemela —intervino una vocecita chillona—. Yo soy Peter.

—Pues yo prefiero hacer enojar a Jennifer que a Angelica —comentó el rubio al ver la mirada envenenada que le dirigía la segunda a su amigo—. Yo soy Edgar y me disculpo una vez más por lo ocurrido hace un par de días.

—No se preocupe. Es perfectamente comprensible su posición de ese día —replicó Harry con tranquilidad y respeto tanto en su tono de voz como en su expresión—. Profesor Dumbledore, me gustaría que hablásemos unos minutos. —le pidió seguidamente al hombre mayor mirándolo a los ojos.

—Claro, joven Marte. Vamos a la biblioteca mientras ellos se organizan con el almuerzo. —accedió con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules chispeantes.

—Si me disculpan quisiera hablar algo antes con todos —intervino el rubio respetuoso—. Caradoc, Benjy y yo hemos conseguido la información de los ataques de mortífagos el día que ustedes se comunicaron con el director de Hogwarts y un par de días antes. Quisiéramos cotejar algunos datos con los chicos para saber si estamos cerca de una pista que nos ayude a identificarlos.

—Gea, Urano, Electra, Leto y yo podríamos hablar con el profesor y ustedes, mientras Venus, Mercurio, Neptuno y Júpiter acompañan a Diana al comedor. Así ella estará tranquila y nosotros podremos ayudar a esclarecer algo que nos interesa tanto. —estableció de inmediato Harry.

—Caradoc y Benjy deben estar por llegar con algunas fotos de los lugares, para ayudarles a identificar el sitio en que recuperaron el conocimiento. —replicó el rubio sonriente.

—Hagamos entonces como ha propuesto el joven Marte. Idun, por favor avísenles a Caradoc y Benjy que se dirijan a la biblioteca tan pronto lleguen. —le pidió con amabilidad el jefe de la O.D.F.

—Idun hará lo ordenado, señor. —replicó la elfina con su vocecita chillona, desapareciendo de inmediato.

—Creo que puedo caminar con ayuda, mi amor. No es necesario que me lleves en brazos. — protestó en voz baja Angela al sentir que George le pasaba un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y el otro tras la espalda.

—Aunque eso fuese cierto no me privarás del placer de cargarte en brazos. —replicó él con cariño, dándole en seguida un suave beso en los labios.

—Tal vez si camina con tu ayuda y la de Mercurio ella se sienta menos incómoda por no poder moverse por si misma. —opinó Sirius para interrumpir el beso, ganándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de Angelica que entendió sus intenciones.

—Por favor, mi amor, hagamos como él dice. —le pidió Angela a George luego de separarse rápidamente de él al oír a su papá, apenada.

—Está bien, cariño. Lo que tú digas. —aceptó el pelirrojo sonriente, ayudándola a incorporarse para que una vez de pie su gemelo la ayudase por el lado izquierdo.

—Entrometido. —murmuraron Angelica y Jennifer frente a Sirius mientras Remus y Edgar lo ayudaban a levantarse de la silla, bloqueándole bastante la visión de la chica y su novio. Sonrieron con malicia al ver que movía su cabeza para intentar verlos mejor, pero no lo conseguía pues ya sus amigos lo estaban girando.

George, que se dio cuenta de lo hecho por las gemelas, sonrió y tomó el rostro de su prometida por el mentón con cuidado. Le sonrió con dulzura al verla parpadear interrogante, dándole luego un beso largo y profundo en la boca. Cuando se separaron sonrió al ver que lo miraba dichosa y su respiración no estaba demasiado alterada.

—Vamos. —dijo con voz clara para que Fred se les acercase a ayudarlos. Su gemelo los esperaba junto a Jessica a un par de pasos, de espaldas a ellos para darles privacidad. Sirius estaba siendo sacado ya del cuarto por sus amigos y los demás se dirigían ya a la puerta con tranquilidad.

Cuando Angela llegó con su novio y su cuñado al comedor se sentía cansada y levemente mareada, pero contenta de haber podido caminar hasta allí. Cerró los ojos un momento para calmar un poco su organismo y cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta que todos los presentes la miraban atentamente.

—Sólo estoy un poquito mareada.

—Tú y tus estúpidas ideas. —le recriminó de inmediato Remus a Sirius, que bajó la cabeza arrepentido.

—No es nada, ya se me está pasando —afirmó rápidamente Angela—. Además que mis músculos agradecen el movimiento.

A excepción de George y Sirius todos los presentes rodaron los ojos, pues fue para todos evidente que lo había dicho para tranquilizarlos y defender al de la idea que bajase caminando.

—Los músculos de tu brazo derecho sin embargo no deben tener movimiento todavía, así que me permitirás darte de comer. —replicó George con cariño sentándose a su lado. Sonrió al verla asentir mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de agradecimiento y dulzura, luego de haber mirado al papá con una suave sonrisa.

Sirius frunció el ceño al verla girarse hacia el novio. Se sorprendió al sentir una mano que él conocía muy bien girarle el rostro. En seguida se dejó llevar por el beso apasionado que su esposa le empezó a dar, conteniéndose para no quejarse del dolor que le produjo su propio movimiento y el de ella para unir sus cuerpos.

Lily carraspeó al entrar al comedor, sonriendo con malicia al ver a sus amigos separarse sonrojados.

—Caradoc y Benjy ya están reunidos en la biblioteca con Albus, Edgar, James, Marte, Gea, Electra, Leto y Urano. Me han pedido que les avise que aunque creen que no demorarán mucho preferirían que no los esperásemos para empezar a comer.

Peter que iba tras ella se desplazó al otro extremo de la mesa, procurando quedar cerca de Jennifer y Remus al mismo tiempo que lejos de Angelica.

—Esa es una muy buena idea. Así Diana subirá a reposar pronto para que se recupere antes. —afirmó Alice.

* * *

—Marte, Gea, Electra, Leto, Urano, él es Benjy Fenwick y él es Caradoc Dearborn —les indicó el jefe de la O.D.F. los miembros de su grupo a los chicos—. Hoy les ha retirado definitivamente Jennifer los vendajes de los ojos y su vista se ha recuperado totalmente. —les explicó a los recién llegados que lo miraban interrogantes.

—Mucho gusto señores. Lamento que nos conozcamos en una situación tan irregular. —les dijo Harry tendiéndoles la mano en un gesto amistoso.

—Mucho gusto chicos. —correspondió Caradoc al saludo de Harry, tendiéndole luego la mano a Ron, a Hermione, a Luna y a Jessica, teniendo especial cuidado con los tres primeros para no lastimarlos, pues ellos aún tenían vendajes por las quemaduras.

—Para mí también es un gusto. —los saludó Benjy con su voz gruesa en el mismo orden y con el mismo cuidado que su amigo.

—Vamos a sentarnos y hablar sobre lo que han logrado investigar nuestros amigos. Tal vez con eso y lo que Alice, Frank, Sirius y yo habíamos averiguado podamos avanzar en cuanto a su identificación. —ofreció James señalándoles las sillas del extremo más cercano de la mesa larga, dándoles a entender a los chicos que le permitiesen intervenir eventualmente para ayudarlos. Sonrió al ver asentir al chico que se hacía llamar Marte con la mirada de complicidad que conocía en su esposa, disimulando los dos rápidamente para evitar que Caradoc, Benjy o Edgar se diesen cuenta.

El director sin embargo alcanzó a notarlo y sus ojos azules chispearon con alegría. También él estaba allí con intención de ayudar a los chicos.

—Aunque un ataque mortífago no es la única explicación posible para lo que les ha ocurrido a ustedes, sí es la más plausible en los tiempos de guerra en que vivimos, así que hemos investigado sobre los ataques que sabemos ellos hicieron entre el 14 y el 16 de febrero, ya que Albus dice que cuando llegaron con él sus quemaduras y heridas eran recientes —comenzó Edgar a explicarles a los chicos, tendiendo luego en dirección a ellos un sobre amarillo grande, del cual Harry sacó con cuidado las fotos que contenía—. Les hemos tomado fotos a los cinco lugares. Disculpen que se mezclaran con el movimiento del sobre.

—No se preocupe, sabemos que no fue intencional. —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa, entendiendo de inmediato todos de su expresión y tono que daba por sentado que sí había sido así pero no se molestaba por ello.

Benjy, Caradoc y Edgar de inmediato intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza entre ellos y luego con James, frunciendo el ceño al notar que éste tenía expresión de esperarse algo así.

Hermione, Luna y Jessica las organizaron con alguna dificultad, pues era evidente que las habían tomado de modo que no las concatenasen con facilidad.

—Estas no se parecen al lugar en que despertamos. —descartó Luna un grupo.

—El aire del lugar se sentía más húmedo aunque menos frío que la cueva cerca de Hogsmeade en que nos refugiamos. —comentó Hermione mirando algunas, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se suponía que Jessica y Luna estaban allí porque podían ver recién aparecieron lastimados, mientras Ron y ella acompañaban a Harry como apoyo con los otros sentidos. Sin embargo, estaba segura que su mejor amigo los había escogido a ellos cuatro para que lo acompañasen debido a sus percepciones (esporádicas desde que estaban en ese tiempo) con el don para Percibir Pensamientos, con la finalidad que lo ayudasen a crear una falsa pista creíble.

—¿Se refugiaron en una cueva cerca de Hogsmeade? —preguntó curioso Caradoc.

—Sí. Desde allí le enviamos un mensaje al profesor Dumbledore. —respondió Harry.

—¿Cómo se lo enviaron? —presionó por detalles Edgar.

—_Rea_ —llamó Harry a la pequeña fénix—. Esta pequeña estaba con nosotros y nos ayudó a comunicarnos con el director del cercano colegio.

James, Edgar, Caradoc y Benjy miraban con asombro al ave, una versión más pequeña de _Fawkes_. El primero miró de reojo interrogante al profesor, comprendiendo de su rápido gesto que le explicaría luego.

—Estaba muy oscuro, pero la vimos seguir a una lechuza. —continuó Jessica.

—Debió confundirse con su regreso matutino al colegio por el eclipse de sol de ese día. —la ayudó James.

—¿Tienen recuerdos de Hogwarts? —preguntó Benjy con su voz profunda y aparente calma.

—Algunos, confusos y dispersos. Tenemos fragmentos de recuerdos sobre King's Cross, el Expreso de Hogwarts e incluso el colegio, lo cual no concuerda con lo dicho en la reunión por la profesora… ¿McGonagall? —preguntó Ron con bien fingida curiosidad.

—Sí. La profesora McGonagall es de hecho la subdirectora del colegio así que es imposible que esté confundida en ese aspecto. —respondió James para que tuviesen cuidado los chicos con lo que decían.

—Eso lo hace más confuso aún —agregó Hermione luego de intercambiar una mirada con los otros cuatro de fingida sorpresa—. Como dijo Marte en la reunión, he estado investigando en la biblioteca y pensábamos que podía haber ocurrido que nuestros padres no nos enviasen al colegio por la guerra, pero eso no encaja con esos recuerdos.

—Aunque son lejanos y confusos. Pero yo insisto en que tal vez sólo fuimos de visita alguna vez, pues ninguno de nosotros tiene recuerdos de clases. —comentó con fingida tranquilidad Ron mientras miraba con curiosidad dos fotos que Jessica había puesto cerca aunque no parecían tener nada en común, sus manos un poco temblorosas al moverlas.

—Podría ser —comentó Albus pensativo, mirando a los chicos con genuina curiosidad. Estaba intrigado por saber lo que los chicos estaban armando como historia para encubrir su extraña aparición en su colegio—. Sólo ha ocurrido en algunas ocasiones, desde que soy director del colegio y empezó la guerra, que algunos padres hayan ido con sus hijos allí durante las vacaciones de verano para evaluar el enviarlos allí o no.

—Entonces nuestro campo de investigaciones se delimitaría bastante si Urano tiene razón en eso. —afirmó en seguida Edgar con expresión satisfecha.

—No es seguro y esas imágenes eventuales han surgido estos últimos días. Por eso no se lo habíamos dicho todavía, profesor. —le dijo Harry al director en tono de disculpa, asintiendo al ver al hombre mayor hacerlo.

—Investigaré entre los que aún están en Inglaterra. —aseguró Albus mientras se cuestionaba si engañaba a Minerva o si la ponía al tanto sobre lo que sabían sus ocho ex alumnos de los chicos.

—Siendo la profesora McGonagall la subdirectora y parte de su grupo supongo que es de su absoluta confianza —respondió Harry las dudas que percibió momentáneamente del que sería algún día su mentor y el hombre que había querido como un abuelo—. Si le cuenta detalladamente la información que ya le habíamos dado sobre nuestros breves recuerdos creo que podrá ayudarlo en esa investigación.

—Así lo haré. —aseguró con firmeza Albus, luego de disimular su sorpresa ante la respuesta camuflada del chico a su interrogante no expresada.

—Estoy casi segura que el lugar era cerca de aquí. —dijo Luna a sus amigos justo en ese momento, luego de percibir brevemente los pensamientos de Benjy, separando un grupo de fotos de las demás.

—Un paseo de aventura. —murmuró Jessica en voz baja con sus ojos clavados en las dos fotos que la tenían levemente distraída en recuerdos de su infancia.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron asustados Hermione, Luna, Ron y Harry, que la habían oído al igual que los demás en la mesa.

Jessica se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y se mordió el labio inferior, con su vista aún fija en las dos fotos que le habían despertado los recuerdos de la huida de Londres a Bristol con su prima y los gemelitos, luego de lo ocurrido en el orfanato. Frunció el ceño y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Cuando vi estas dos fotos recordé la voz de un hombre diciendo que iríamos a un paseo de aventura. —fingió responder con tono pensativo mientras acariciaba el marco de una de las fotos.

—¿Recuerdas algo más? —preguntó Edgar. Al verla denegar levemente y suspirar se decidió a presionarla un poco—. Descríbenos la voz del hombre.

—Su voz es grave y serena. El tono era alegre y cariñoso. —le respondió ella con seguridad, mirándolo a la cara.

—¿Recuerdas su rostro? —preguntó Benjy.

—No. Yo miraba en ese momento el contenido de mi mochila, revisando que estuviese todo. —le respondió Jessica con tranquilidad.

—Ella me preguntó por los chocolates en la mía. —dijo Luna con sus ojos muy abiertos, fingiendo que estaba sorprendida por haber recordado algo súbitamente.

—¿Ella? ¿Qué has recordado? —le preguntó Harry con supuesto interés.

—Una mujer rubia de ojos azules revisaba mi mochila y sacó unas barras de chocolate. —le respondió ella con aquella expresión de asombro que sus amigos bien le conocían.

—¿Puedes describirla mejor? —le preguntó Benjy.

—Si me facilitan pergamino y pluma puedo dibujarla. —replicó la joven rubia.

James y Albus se miraron de reojo. El primero le preguntaba silenciosamente al segundo si sería cierto que acababan de recordar algo, así como también si debían dejarlos seguir con eso. El segundo lo tranquilizaba con su mirada.

—Los chocolates eran para los niños —dijo con lentitud Hermione mientras acomodaba las fotos que le habían llamado la atención a Jessica junto a las separadas por Luna. Dio mentalmente gracias a Merlín que los dos lugares que se reflejaban eran muy cercanos, según acababa de percibir de la mente de Benjy—. Nos ordenaron regresar con ellos comportándonos como muggles mientras los poníamos a salvo.

—¡La llamarada verde en la chimenea que recordábamos desde el primer día todos! —exclamó Ron como si acabase de comprender algo.

—La puerta se abrió y la chimenea ya no funcionó —siguió la idea Harry mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga, rogando internamente no verse jamás en una situación como la que estaban planteando—. No pudimos enviar a las chicas con los niños.

—No tuvimos oportunidad de sacar nuestras varitas. Ellos nos apuntaron con las suyas y… —Ron se detuvo, tragando saliva al imaginar el llegar a estar en una situación así.

—Mercurio y Júpiter tapaban con sus cuerpos la chimenea para que no sospechasen del envío de los niños —siguió Jessica—. Neptuno intentó sacarnos a Venus, a Electra, a Diana y a mí hacia otra puerta a nuestra izquierda como le indicó Marte, pero no hubo tiempo de nada —agregó—. Eran muchos y entraron atacando con una maldición extraña… Diana estaba cerca de la ventana de la izquierda con Gea, vigilando por ese lado mientras Urano y Marte lo hacían por la derecha. Fue a quienes primero alcanzaron las llamas moradas que nos lanzaron.

—Sentí que algo me abrasaba la piel e intenté cubrirme el rostro, pero un segundo después todo se volvía negro. —siguió Hermione.

—Cuando recuperé el conocimiento nos llevaban flotando fuera de la casa por esta zona —separó Jessica una foto del grupo que arreglase su amiga rubia—. Oí unos gritos y nos dejaron caer en la hierba, luego… debo haber perdido el conocimiento de nuevo, pero despertamos cerca de este lugar.

—Hacía mucho frío y estaba muy oscuro cuando me despertó el oír a Electra llamarnos muy asustada. —agregó Luna antes de tomarse la cabeza encapuchada con las manos. El intentar usar el don de Percibir los Pensamientos con sus acompañantes le estaba generando un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¿Leto? —preguntó preocupado James.

—Wrackspurts. —le respondió Luna en voz baja.

—Ve por Jennifer. —le pidió Albus a James al ver que los otros chicos también se llevaban las manos a la cabeza con expresiones de dolor en lo que podían ver de sus rostros.

—No, por favor. Se preocuparía Diana. —pidió Harry intentando controlar el fuerte malestar que sentía.

—Tranquilo, le pediré que venga con Remus para que nos ayuden con algunas fotos. —le respondió James poniéndole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, saliendo seguidamente de allí.

Cuando Jennifer, Remus y James volvieron estaban Benjy, Caradoc y Edgar ayudando a Hermione, Ron y Harry a beber unos vasos de jugo de calabaza. Jessica y Luna bebían de los suyos con pulso tembloroso, el director de pie junto a ellas atento a ayudar a la que lo necesitase más.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó la joven estudiante de medimagia, preocupada por el mal estado en que los veía.

Remus se apresuró a ayudar a Jessica y James a Luna, mientras Albus le explicaba a su hija que la chica de ojos miel le había pedido que les diesen unas gotas de poción revitalizante en jugo de calabaza y él le había pedido a Dotty que le llevase lo necesario.

—Esa fue una buena idea. —respondió Jennifer terminando de examinar a Harry con su varita y sacando de su maletín un envase grande con una poción de color terroso.

—¿Cómo están Diana, Venus y los otros? —le preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Ellos están bien. No te preocupes. James los ha convencido que las fotos que trajeron eran de interés para Remus y quería que yo viniese a examinarlos mientras ellos hablaban con calma, para asegurarnos que no les había afectado la reunión. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mareado y me duele la cabeza. —le respondió el joven de ojos esmeraldas con sinceridad.

—Toma esto y quédate con los ojos cerrados un par de minutos. —le indicó la estudiante de medimagia entregándole una taza pequeña con el feo brebaje.

Harry suspiró al ver el aspecto desagradable de la poción pero la obedeció sin protestar. Jennifer examinó luego a Hermione, Ron, Luna y Jessica, dándole a cada uno distintas dosis del brebaje según el estado en que los encontró al evaluarlos con su varita.

—¿Cómo están los chicos? —le preguntó Albus con tono preocupado cuando vio que terminaba la segunda revisión.

—Se han recuperado rápidamente de la crisis por tensión nerviosa que han sufrido. —le respondió su hija, sonriendo al oír a su padre y sus amigos suspirar con alivio.

—Si están de acuerdo quisiéramos retirarnos a comer y descansar —intervino Harry que se sentía como si hubiese corrido por un largo rato sin detenerse—. Leto puede hacer luego el dibujo sobre la mujer rubia y tal vez entre todos podamos dibujar la casa en que nos atacaron, cerca de este lugar. —finalizó señalando la foto que le indicaba Jessica con la mirada.

—Claro que sí. Será lo mejor tanto por ustedes como por sus amigos. —afirmó de inmediato el director, asintiendo todos los miembros de su grupo.

—Con las fotos que seleccionaron los chicos, lo que recordaron y lo que ustedes ya habían investigado daremos pronto con sus familiares, que seguramente lograrán llevarlos a San Mungo para que terminen de recuperarse. —le dijo Benjy con tono tranquilizador a James, reunidos en la biblioteca luego que todos comiesen y los chicos estuviesen descansando en sus cuartos.

—Les agradezco la ayuda que nos están prestando para averiguar sobre ellos, pero por favor tengan mucho cuidado. —les pidió con sus ojos avellanas mostrando la preocupación que le embargaba.

—No te preocupes amigo. Sabemos bien que en esta época el desconfiar es asunto de vida o muerte. —le aseguró Caradoc.

—¿Qué tan serio es el problema de salud de la chica de pelo negro? —preguntó con tono preocupado Edgar.

—El daño pulmonar es severo y el problema con su sistema nervioso es de nacimiento e irreversible hasta donde sabemos —le respondió James—. Ella usa un hechizo antiguo para ayudarse a atenuar el dolor de sus quemaduras y heridas, pero no recuerda quién o cuándo se lo enseñaron.

»Por otro lado, los chicos han estado muy nerviosos desde que Albus los trajo aquí para protegerlos. Gea está empeñada en que deben irse, mientras Marte, Neptuno, Electra y Diana quieren esperar a recuperarse un poco. Eso ha generado hace dos semanas una discusión muy fuerte entre ellas tres que llevó a Diana a una grave crisis respiratoria. Estuvo muy cerca de morir frente a nuestros ojos.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Edgar.

—Ahora entiendo el nerviosismo que le he notado a los chicos en cuanto a ella. —comentó Caradoc.

—Seguiremos investigando pero sin presionarlos con preguntas para que no presenten otra recaída. —aseveró Edgar.

—Investigaré con Christine y Christopher Brown en qué forma se puede ayudar a la chica —comentó Benjy pensativo, añadiendo al ver la expresión de James—: Confío plenamente en Christopher y él en mí, por lo que nos hemos ayudado varias veces sin darnos la información completa sobre las bases de nuestras preguntas.

—Gracias Benjy. —le sonrió con sinceridad James.

—No vayas a tomar a mal lo que voy a decirte, pero extraño a Lily en la oficina —le dijo el moreno, conteniéndose de sonreír al ver al celoso pelinegro entrecerrar sus ojos avellanas tras las gafas—. Su aguda inteligencia es muy importante para la investigación que estamos llevando a cabo. Aunque por otro lado te agradezco que la retengas en casa hasta que nazca el bebé. Sus bruscos cambios de temperamento me estaban enloqueciendo.

James iba a reírse al oírlo pero se contuvo con dificultad al ver a quien venía entrando a la biblioteca.

—No es precisamente un cumplido lo que acabo de oír. —protestó Lily.

—Te perdiste la parte de la aguda inteligencia y que te extrañaba en la oficina. —intervino Edgar para calmar a la pelirroja, mirando de reojo extrañado al moreno.

—Eso lo tendrás de regreso en unos días, Benjy, así como mis cambios temperamentales. —le aseguró Lily enojada.

—Por eso me agradas, eres siempre franca y directa —le aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa—, así que corresponderé igual. Tú no estabas aquí y tu esposo es hábil con la varita, así que agregué lo último luego de comentarle que te extrañaba en la oficina. Su mirada cargada de celos me previno sobre hacerte cumplidos frente a él de nuevo.

Lily sonrió y James frunció el ceño, mientras Edgar y Caradoc miraban asombrados al moreno. No lo habían visto nunca antes expresar tan abiertamente lo que pensaba.

—Puedes hacerme los cumplidos que quieras y James no se enojará porque sabe bien que soy su esposa y compañera de aquí a la eternidad. —replicó Lily sonriente, apresurándose a abrazar a su esposo y fundirse con él en un apasionado beso.

—Lo supe desde que él y sus amigos eran unos chiquillos molestos en el colegio y tú les recordabas las reglas —comentó Benjy con una sonrisa, recordando los tres años que habían coincidido en el colegio—. Me alegré mucho cuando supe que por fin se habían unido.

A las cejas enarcadas de Caradoc, dos años mayor que el moreno, se le unieron las de Edgar, que era un año menor a Benjy y por lo tanto lo había visto durante casi toda su época de estudiante, recordándolo casi siempre en la biblioteca y solitario. Lily y James parpadeaban incrédulos en dirección al moreno.

—Peter, Sirius y tú iban seguido a sacar a Remus de los libros —explicó el moreno con su reluciente dentadura brillando mientras señalaba a James—. Mientras que Lily era sacada por Angelica con dificultad de la biblioteca, ya que Jennifer y Alice no la ayudaban a menos que les nombrase el invernadero. No era de piedra, aunque simulaba fundirme con el mobiliario para que me dejasen estudiar.

—No sabía que nos analizabas tanto. —comentó Remus que entraba en ese momento, sonriendo al ver las expresiones de sus amigos.

—Eran dos grupos muy interesantes. Siempre discutiendo entre ustedes, haciendo bromas a los demás y compitiendo por ser los mejores en los estudios. —afirmó Benjy.

—Debiste estudiar para medimago y especializarte en problemas mentales. —comentó Edgar mientras lo miraba aún con asombro.

—No. Es un miembro valioso de los inefables. —aseguró Lily volviendo a sonreír.

—No vayas a delatarme con Leonel que he abandonado mi aislamiento por unos minutos —le pidió el moreno a la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo, recuperando seguidamente su seriedad habitual—. Ustedes cuiden de los chicos mientras nosotros completamos la información. El martes a final de tarde, si ellos están mejor, iremos con Frank y James al lugar de las fotos.

—De acuerdo, yo le diré a Frank que solicite tu colaboración para investigar una pista de mortífagos en esa zona. —afirmó James mientras pensaba que tendría que hablar con los chicos sobre la historia que habían armado e ir allí a prepararles la coartada. Pero eso sería al día siguiente, pues debían descansar para recuperarse de la recaída.

—Debo irme. Gracias por el almuerzo. —se despidió Benjy tan formal como siempre.

—Ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido. —le sonrió con franqueza Lily, despidiéndose con su mano izquierda mientras abrazaba a su esposo con la derecha.

El moreno salió hacia la sala enfrente y viajó por polvos flú llevando el sobre con las fotos con cuidado para que no se le mezclasen, aunque él había plegado levemente una esquina de cada una de las seleccionadas por los chicos para revisarlas de nuevo, sin que los demás se diesen cuenta que lo había hecho.

—¿Alguien me echó un hechizo confundidor? —preguntó Caradoc luego del moreno viajar por la chimenea, sin poder salir aún de su estupor.

—No. Acabas de conocer al verdadero Benjy en una de esas extrañas ocasiones en que se deja ver. —le respondió Remus con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo habías visto así antes? —preguntó asombrado Edgar.

—Una vez. Yo estaba en tercer año y él en séptimo. En esa época él no sabía que yo era un licántropo, pero la tarde luego de una luna llena me vio muy débil intentando sacar unos libros de la estantería para estudiar y me ayudó. Peter, Sirius y James estaban castigados y teníamos un examen con Minerva para el que no había podido estudiar aún.

—El día que te conseguimos estudiando en la biblioteca con mal aspecto y solo —se le escapó a Lily mirándolo inquisitiva, sonriendo al verlo asentir—. Jennifer nos convenció de ir a acompañarte porque no estaban tus amigos. Ahora recuerdo que Benjy estaba sentado a tu lado estudiando.

—En unas semanas él tendría sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., así que sacó libros de Transformaciones para que los dos estudiásemos, sólo que los de él eran más avanzados. Teníamos casi dos horas allí, respondiéndome él eventualmente preguntas, cuando ustedes se me unieron. —les contó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Si nos hubieses contado eso antes no te lo hubiésemos creído. —afirmó Caradoc.

—Cierto. Nosotros también debemos irnos ya. Nos alegra ver que Sirius se está recuperando rápidamente de esa extraña maldición. —les dijo Edgar sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí. Es un hueso duro de roer. —comentó James, conteniendo con dificultad la risa que le provocaba ese comentario siempre que era referido a "canuto".

El rubio y el de pelo pajizo sonrieron aún más y se marcharon hacia la sala para viajar por polvos flú.

—Gracias por esta reunión improvisada y disculpen las mentiras que dijimos ayer y hoy a sus amigos —comenzó Harry a disculparse con sus once acompañantes, pues Alastor y Charlus se habían quedado con su amigo Albus luego de la cena para acompañar a las cuatro parejas a hablar con los chicos—. Sin embargo tomé esa decisión para evitar que quien ha irrumpido en esta casa en dos oportunidades pueda llegar a decirle a alguien inconveniente que llegamos al colegio, porque eso pondría en riesgo la seguridad de Hogwarts.

—No te preocupes, todos lo hemos entendido así. —afirmó el director, siendo seguidas sus palabras del asentimiento de sus acompañantes.

—¿Lo que dijeron hace unas horas fue lo que les ocurrió o lo inventaron todo? —se atrevió a preguntarle frontalmente James.

—Para serte sincero es una mezcla de las dos cosas. —le respondió Harry.

—El recuerdo del "paseo de aventura" que me despertaron esas fotos del campo cerca de Bristol es cierto. —afirmó Jessica en seguida.

—También la joven señora rubia revisando mi mochila. —continuó Luna entregándole a James un boceto del rostro de Isolda, aunque un poco más madura que como ellos la conocían.

Al verlo el pelinegro abrió mucho sus ojos avellanas. Se parecía mucho a quien fue por unos segundos su tío.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada Luna.

—Se parece mucho al esposo de tía Alyssa, Daniel Major. —le respondió James con sinceridad.

Los chicos retuvieron el aliento al oír el apellido y relacionarlo con los padres de sus amigas rubias gemelas no idénticas, pues tenían entendido que Daphne se parecía a la mamá e Isolda a su familia paterna. Los Major se parecían tanto entre ellos como los Potter. Para el mundo mágico tanto Adelaida como Alfred Major habían sido muggles al igual que Tabatha, la mamá de Clarisse y Dorothy, mientras que Ralph Spears sí había sido mago.

Sólo ellos sabían que en realidad Adelaida y Tabatha eran nietas de una hermana del Dunedain puro Celeborn de nombre Doriath, según las investigaciones de Hermione con ayuda de Daphne, siendo por lo tanto primas en algún grado de Meg las hermanas que alguna vez fueron Spears, ahora Shacklebolt y Hart. También había averiguado que Ralph Spears era hijo de Ginevra, la hermana del abuelo paterna de Arthur Weasley, por lo que las gemelas Daphne e Isolda Major eran primas lejanas tanto de Meg como de los chicos Weasley.

—Lo del ataque que recordamos también es cierto, pero no fue en ese lugar. —añadió rápidamente Hermione al reaccionar.

—Sólo que en esa oportunidad alguien nos ayudó y sí nos pudimos defender. —continuó con agilidad Harry, recordando el último en el que habían estado, en que al caer Fred se vieron acorralados por unos minutos.

—Sé que Diana y yo estuvimos en una casa abandonada cerca del lugar de las fotos, así que adapté los recuerdos que todos teníamos de ese enfrentamiento al que me acababa de llegar de la sala de esa casa. —aclaró Jessica.

—El problema es que esa casa podría no estar abandonada actualmente. —gruñó Alastor con preocupación.

—Lo estará —les aseguró Jessica luego de ver a casi todos sus amigos removerse nerviosos y a su prima mirarla con curiosidad—. Lo entenderán mejor al llevarlos allí.

—¿Electra? —preguntó intrigada Angela.

—¿No te dice nada "paseo de aventura" y una casa en los linderos de un bosque? —le preguntó Jessica para hacerla entender sin darles pistas a su padre y no alterar nada.

Angela abrió sus ojos grises al máximo, cambiando luego su tonalidad a un verde claro mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

—¿Diana? —preguntó preocupado Harry.

—En sólo dos días sería luna llena y los niños estaban agotados. Teníamos que encontrar un sitio en que dormir —empezó a contar con voz distante mientras de sus ojos empezaban a fluir las lágrimas—. Mi prima vio la casa y nos acercamos sigilosamente, ya que no se veían luces ni se oía nada. La cerradura de la puerta no servía y al entrar vimos que estaba abandonada. Recostamos a los niños a dormir en el mueble de la sala y fuimos a la cocina, allí había… Nadie volvió allí después de que los atacasen, eso era seguro.

—Diana, mi amor, cálmate. Esto te hace daño. —le pidió George atrayéndola hacia su pecho, apretándosele un nudo en la garganta al sentir que se abrazaba a él y empezaba a llorar desconsolada.

—Cálmate hermanita. —le pidió Harry preocupado, acariciándole con cariño el brazo izquierdo luego de correr a su lado y agacharse junto a ella.

Mientras tanto Jessica se apresuraba a sacar del bolsillo de su cuñado un vaso de poción para los pulmones y dárselo ayudada por George.

—Ya eso pasó, prima. Los niños no están con nosotras pero creo que deben estar bien. —le dijo con dulzura la chica de ojos miel. Sonrió al ver que se tranquilizaba un poco y no se le agravaba su respiración, aunque su temperatura corporal empezaba a elevarse nuevamente.

—Vamos a llevarte a descansar, Diana. Tus amigos pueden terminar de hablar con nosotros mientras tú duermes para que te recuperes pronto. —le dijo con dulzura Jennifer, sonriendo al verla asentir luego de hacer un puchero.

Remus la levantó en brazos y salió de la biblioteca con George y Jennifer para llevarla a la habitación en que dormían las chicas.

A Jessica se le escaparon las lágrimas luego de verlos salir, abrazándola Fred y dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿De qué niños hablabas y por qué se puso Diana así? —le preguntó Sirius preocupado.

—¿Ustedes son primas? —preguntó seguidamente Angelica.

—Júpiter, Mercurio, Urano y Venus son hermanos. Diana y Electra son primas. Al menos eso creemos de los fragmentos de recuerdos que tenemos. Creo que soy hermano de Diana y primo por lo tanto de Electra, pero no estoy seguro. —le respondió Harry.

—Habían dos niños más pequeños con nosotras cuando llegamos a esa casa y sus caritas se parecen mucho a las de un par de pilluelos de unos once años que nos acompañaban antes que nos viésemos lastimados y apareciésemos en el colegio. Pero… Creo que había adultos con nosotros, intentando ayudarnos. El señor de la voz grave y serena pero al mismo tiempo cariñoso estaba cerca de sus voces infantiles, llamándonos. —explicó entre sollozos Jessica, mientras se esforzaba en dejar de llorar.

—Creo que es mejor que ustedes también vayan a descansar, chicos —planteó James preocupado por una nueva recaída en ellos—. Así Diana no se preocupará al no verlos —agregó al ver que tenían intenciones de protestar. Sonrió ante su expresión de "Esa excusa es mala. Jennifer debe haberla dormido"—. Además deben estar descansados para que nos puedan acompañar mañana a ese lugar a Frank y a mí a armar algo creíble para nuestros amigos.

—Si ellos van yo voy. —afirmó Sirius.

—Y yo. —dijeron a coro Lily y Alice.

—A todos nos hará bien una caminata a la luz del sol. —aseveró Charlus.

—Yo me encargo de convencer a Jennifer. —les aseguró Albus sonriente al ver que los chicos estaban nerviosos pero contentos. Era lógico después de tan largo encierro que los ocho apreciasen el salir, aunque fuese en su compañía y para volver allí.

Luego de recostar a los chicos a descansar Lily acompañó con James a su suegro a su cuarto y Angelica a Sirius, mientras los demás bajaban a la sala a despedir a Alastor, Alice y Frank. Remus presenció las protestas de su esposa ante el padre por lo que habían planeado en su ausencia, cediendo finalmente ante "Necesitan sol y aire fresco" pero con un mohín de disgusto.

Angela presionó a su tía para acompañarlos desde que entró al cuarto a examinarla a primera hora de la mañana, luego que Luna le contase el plan de salida, hasta que a la hora del almuerzo Jennifer claudicó y accedió entre gruñidos en voz baja en que pudieron oír el nombre de Eowyn.

Sirius había intentado inicialmente convencer a la chica de no ir, pero cuando ella le dijo que los dos se iban recuperando casi igual se calló. Estaba cansado de estar encerrado en la casa durante cinco días, desde que cayese herido el martes. El sol ese domingo había amanecido radiante y quería sentirlo sobre su rostro, al igual que la brisa fresca del campo que habría en el lugar según entendió de la reunión la noche antes.

Angelica denegó ante el cambio de actitud de su esposo luego de la réplica de la chica. Pensó que si era su hija y lograban cambiar las cosas para que no la separasen de ellos iba a tener difícil el formarla, con Sirius mimándola y la pícara manipulándolo. Rodaba los ojos cada vez que la chica le insistía a la hermana pero no se oponía por lo que había dicho el papá la noche antes: "Diana" también necesitaba "aire fresco".

Lily, James y Remus presenciaban todo en silencio, sonriendo al pensar lo mismo que la gemela.

A media tarde, luego que Angelica, James, Remus y Frank verificasen que no había ni muggles ni magos cerca, aparecieron veinte personas y cinco elfos en el lugar de la foto que había apartado Jessica, trasladados los diez chicos por las pequeñas criaturas. Un par de minutos después se les unió Albus Dumbledore. Se había retrasado para establecer una alarma en la mansión Potter que les avisase si alguien intentaba entrar mientras estaban ausentes, contradiciendo la solicitud del líder de la O.D.F. de no ir allí.

Hermione, Harry y Ron miraban a su alrededor sonrientes, disfrutando el tibio calor del sol y la brisa. Se sentían felices luego de cinco semanas encerrados en la casa y sin poder ver al menos el jardín.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente al notar sus expresiones, diluyéndose su sonrisa cuando notó que la otra chica que había estado temporalmente ciega no compartía con sus amigos la expresión alegre. Sus ojos verdes miraban con tristeza hacia un punto tras los árboles cercanos, como si viese algo más allá. Frunció el ceño y rápidamente miró a la chica de ojos miel, que observaba en la misma dirección con dolor en la mirada.

Angelica le apretó levemente el brazo para que no preguntase, pues ella también lo había notado. Cabeceó en dirección a la chica enferma cuando su esposo la interrogó con la mirada, suspirando al él asentir en señal de haber comprendido.

—Vamos. —les propuso Jessica a todos en cuanto reaccionó por el leve apretón de su novio en su mano. Empezó a caminar la ruta hacia la casa que les sirvió de refugio antes de llegar a la de los tíos Brown y conseguirse a la pareja de elfos, que los ayudaban a los gemelos Brown, su prima y ella desde ese día.

Todos llevaban sus varitas afuera y estaban muy atentos a todo lo que los rodeaba. Al llegar a la casa James y Frank retuvieron a Jessica y Fred que iban al frente, haciéndoles señas que se quedasen quietos mientras ellos entraban a revisar. El director los siguió.

La manilla y la cerradura de la puerta estaban destrozadas. Al empujar la puerta se encontraron con una amplia sala, dos muebles de tres puestos, uno de dos y tres cómodos sillones, los seis mostrando señales de haber sido usados como escudos para protegerse de maldiciones, al igual que el aparador con fotos al lado de la ventana del lado derecho. Un mueble del lado izquierdo estaba quemado. La chimenea frente a la puerta de entrada tenía encima un tarro, el cual verificaron contenía polvos flú. La ventana del lado izquierdo tenía los vidrios destrozados y muy sucios, mientras la del lado derecho no tenía vidrios.

James avanzó con cautela hacia la puerta de la izquierda con Frank tras él, subiendo al segundo piso, mientras Albus examinaba si la chimenea estaba conectada a la red flú. Por lo que encontraron en las habitaciones los dos aurores dedujeron que había vivido allí una familia conformada por una pareja, una anciana y tres niños entre tres y siete años, además de un cuarto para bebé, pero no se detuvieron a examinar mucho. Bajaron con un nudo en la garganta, asustándose al encontrarse abajo a Lily, Alice y Remus.

—Alice y yo también somos aurores. —dijo rápidamente la pelirroja al ver sus expresiones, antes que los esposos de las dos empezasen a reñirlas.

Remus ni siquiera los miraba, sus ojos fijos en los sillones.

—¿Por qué estaba tan segura que ya había ocurrido esto? —expresó en voz alta su preocupación.

—Por lo que conseguimos en la cocina. —respondió Jessica tras él, haciendo sobresaltarse a los seis que no la habían sentido entrar.

—Les indiqué que esperasen afuera. —la regañó James.

—Diana empezaba a inquietarse por su demora y le ofrecimos venir a ver que estuviesen bien. —se explicó Fred que venía tras ella. Al ver a su novia avanzar hacia la puerta de la derecha, luego de soltar su mano, suspiró y la siguió.

De inmediato sus seis acompañantes fueron tras ellos, denegando levemente al oír pasos que los seguían. Minutos más tarde todos estaban en la cocina comedor, viendo con horror los preparativos de lo que iba a ser una cena navideña, por la decoración. Sobre la mesa había una pancarta que decía: "Bienvenido sea el año 1980 y el nuevo integrante de la familia". Eso hizo tragar saliva a todos excepto a las dos primas, que la conocían y miraban con extrañeza la puerta posterior. Tenía corridos los dos pestillos para ser abierta fácilmente incluso desde fuera.

—No. —retuvo Angela a Lily que iba hacia allí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la pelirroja intrigada.

—Eso no lo recordamos así. —respondió Jessica reteniendo a Alice, preocupada.

—Tal vez porque nosotros lo modificamos. —replicó la rubia con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarlas.

—Todas las mujeres fuera de la casa por la puerta frontal. —ordenó Harry sin pensar a quiénes les hablaba, con el ceño fruncido mirando en dirección a esa puerta y su pulso acelerado al máximo.

—Pero que… —empezó a protestar Angelica.

—Hagan lo que ha dicho Marte —les ordenó el director serio, luego de mirar en esa dirección al oírlo y percibir la concentración de energía oscura proveniente de la pared posterior de la casa—. Charlus, Sirius, Mercurio, Júpiter, Neptuno y Urano, asegúrense que ninguna de ellas regrese. —añadió rápidamente. Hubiese querido sacar de allí también al hijo de James pero estaba seguro que no se iría.

—¿Qué esperan para salir? —rugió Alastor al ver que ninguno se movía.

Hermione y Ron habían mirado interrogantes a Angela ante la orden de Harry, tragando saliva al verla asentir con aquella expresión mezcla de rabia y angustia en sus ojos grises. Ayudaron en seguida a sacar a los que el director ordenó. Los nueve chicos ayudaron a Charlus a sacar a las cuatro renuentes mujeres y un pelinegro de ojos grises muy enojado, que sólo accedió por ser la propia chica enferma quien lo arrastrase fuera.

Minutos después de estar de nuevo frente a la casa vieron asustados salir a Harry, James, Frank y Remus corriendo, vomitando a pocos metros de allí, siguiéndolos minutos después un evidentemente descompuesto Alastor y el director con una expresión de repulsión y rabia que los asustó.

—¿Qué…? —intentó preguntar Lily.

—Marte, Remus y ustedes se van de inmediato a Deercourage —les ordenó Albus Dumbledore interrumpiendo a la pelirroja—. En unos minutos vendrá un escuadrón de aurores con Alastor a… —Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y buscar palabras adecuadas—. Ellos tendrán que investigar lo que aquí se ha encontrado.

—¿Y la coartada de los chicos? —preguntó Alice sin comprender.

—No tuvimos tiempo de enterarnos de nada —respondió Marte pálido y tembloroso pero con el estómago ya calmado—. Nosotros recuperamos el conocimiento en aquella dirección. —señaló un sendero que abría hacia la derecha.

—Yo me ocupo de eso. Váyanse ya de aquí. —les pidió James de pie tras el que estaba casi seguro era su hijo.

Harry asintió y caminó hacia el grupo. Abrazó a su novia cuando ésta lo alcanzó, forzándose a sonreír para tranquilizarla un poco al ver su expresión preocupada.

—¿Están atrás los cad…? —empezó a preguntar Angelica creyendo empezar a comprender.

—Por favor, no pregunten. —la interrumpió Remus, deseando no haber visto aquello.

Alice, Lily, Jennifer y Sirius abrieron de par en par los ojos, espantados al entender lo que estaba tras la puerta.

Charlus lo había deducido cuando su amigo Albus había dado la orden que él, el aún convaleciente amigo de su hijo, las mujeres y casi todos los chicos saliesen de la casa. El ex auror miró al chico idéntico a su hijo y se preguntó porqué no lo habría sacado también a él, aunque la forma en que les ordenase a las mujeres salir le dio una idea del motivo. El chico de alguna manera había sospechado lo que había allí y Albus sabía que no se iría hasta comprobarlo, lo siguiente que escuchó le confirmó la motivación del director.

—No debimos venir. —musitó Jessica.

—Todo lo contrario. Ha sido lo mejor para que ustedes no se encontrasen con eso. —la contradijo Harry.

—¿Después de más de diez años? —preguntó incrédula la chica de ojos miel.

—Si no remueven hoy los aurores lo que escribieron en la pared posterior durará ahí al menos veinte años. —le replicó Remus con expresión mezcla de asco y rabia.

—¿Por qué se ensañarían así con ellos? —preguntó Alice, sospechando lo ocurrido.

—Porque son unos enfermos mentales. —afirmó Neville enojado, desapareciendo al igual que sus acompañantes luego de todos asentir.

—¿James? ¿Frank? —los llamó Alastor luego de ver el grupo desaparecer.

—¿Por qué no sacaste a Marte? —le preguntó enojado el primero al que había sido su director—. Él no debería haber visto eso.

—Porque hubiese sido tan difícil como sacarte a ti. —replicó Alastor malhumorado, girándose para entrar de nuevo a la casa.

La respuesta de su superior descolocó a los dos hombres fuera de la casa, volviendo a entrar al reaccionar y no ver al director allí. Lo encontraron adentro enviando un mensaje con _Fawkes_.

—Edgar y Benjy vendrán a ver esto antes que venga el escuadrón, para cubrir la historia de los chicos con los miembros de La Orden del Fénix y para que nos ayuden a investigar. —les explicó Albus al verlos.

—Lo que dijo Marte tiene lógica. Según su coartada ellos no tuvieron tiempo de enterarse de nada. Además que la chimenea es mágica y aún está habilitada, así que su historia es plausible. No tenemos que preparar nada para nuestros amigos. —agregó Alastor que entró tras ellos a la sala comedor, haciéndolos sobresaltarse.

—¿Encontraste lo que te indiqué allá arriba? —le preguntó el gran fénix.

—Tus sospechas eran correctas. Suerte que ellos no miraron con atención en el cuarto con la cunita. —afirmó el auror, señalando con una cabezadita a sus acompañantes.

James y Frank se estremecieron al oírlo, pues sospechaban a qué se referían.

—Lo visto hoy aquí puede alejar definitivamente a ese chico que se hace llamar Marte y sus compañeros de la guerra, o empujarlos a empezar a actuar de inmediato. —comentó pensativo Alastor Moody mirando en dirección a la puerta que ocultaba tan macabra escena.

—Ellos sólo saldrán de casa de James para irse con sus familias, así que no harán nada ni en esta ni en ninguna guerra. —replicó Frank con firmeza, pensando en insistirle a Albus en la antigua ley para obligarlos.

James deseó que su amigo tuviese razón, pero sospechaba que no sería así.

Veinte minutos más tarde Edgar y Benjy estaban vomitando afuera, acompañados de un James de mirada ausente. Frank ayudaba a Alastor y Albus a examinar la casa para borrar el rastro de la presencia de los chicos y sus amigos de allí.

—¡Por Merlín! Eso es… ¿Cómo puede un ser humano hacer eso? —preguntó el rubio cuando logró calmarse un poco.

—¿Por qué vinieron con los chicos hoy aquí? —preguntó el moreno, esforzándose por recuperar su temple.

—Nos convencieron de traerlos para ver si despertaban más recuerdos. —le respondió James con tono monótono.

—¿Alguno de ellos vio eso? —le preguntó el rubio al darse cuenta de su semblante.

James suspiró, cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Pudimos sacar a todos excepto a Marte. —respondió la interrogante muda de sus amigos un par de minutos más tarde, cuando al abrir sus ojos vio sus expresiones.

—¿Crees que fuesen familiares de alguno de los chicos? —preguntó Benjy.

—Alastor no lo cree. Antes de entrar en la casa nos habían dicho que recuperaron el conocimiento en aquella dirección —les señaló hacia el lugar que antes indicase el joven de pelo negro y ojos esmeraldas, quien sospechaba era su hijo—. Es posible que los sacasen para terminar con ellos fuera de aquí y dejar intacto "el mensaje" para quien se suponga que vendrá a leerlo. Sólo que algo o alguien evitó que terminasen con los chicos ese día.

—Rufus y su grupo. —afirmó Edgar, asintiendo al ver la expresión interrogante de James.

—El león enfrentó un grupo grande en esta zona y retuvo a varios —comentó Benjy mirando en la dirección señalada por su amigo de lentes antes—. Según el informe murieron muchos muggles y magos. Esa noche este sitio fue un verdadero caos —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. James, hay algo que debes saber. Es posible que los chicos hayan perdido esa noche a sus familiares.

El aludido no respondió nada, pues aunque lo había oído no le gustó nada que a su mente se viniese lo ocurrido cuando su esposa y su amiga les hablaban a los chicos de la ropa de los bebés: su tristeza ese día.

—No han reportado chicos desaparecidos, así que lo más probable es que sus familiares estén muertos. —comentó Edgar mirando en la misma dirección.

—¿Los chicos recordaron algo más antes que encontrasen eso allá atrás? —preguntó Benjy mirando ahora en dirección al bosque a la izquierda.

—¿James? —preguntó Edgar preocupado por su falta de respuesta.

—Ellas hubiesen ido atrás y visto eso. —musitó el aludido.

—¡Cierto! —replicó con un estremecimiento el moreno.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edgar desubicado.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Neptuno las iba a sacar por esa puerta por indicaciones de Marte. Si lo hubiese alcanzado a hacer se habrían conseguido con eso mientras los perseguían y lastimaban. —le respondió Benjy al rubio.

James agradeció mentalmente que la coartada de los chicos cuadrase con lo que se le había escapado, pues él había estado pensando era en lo dicho por la de ojos miel.

—Deben tener si no un familiar al menos algún conocido vivo, con quien enviaron a los niños. ¿Recordaron algo más sobre ellos? —le preguntó Benjy a James.

—Sólo que eran dos niños —le respondió el auror de lentes—. Teníamos sólo unos minutos aquí explorando cuando Marte notó los pestillos desplazados y Albus ordenó que los demás saliesen de la casa por aquí.

—¿Por qué permitieron que el chico se quedase? —preguntó Edgar.

—Porque no hubiese salido —respondió Albus que salía en ese momento de la casa—. Como líder de su grupo investiga lo que pueda afectar a los otros además de ponerse en la mira de posibles enemigos para defenderlos.

Los tres hombres suspiraron al oírlo y asintieron. El rubio y el moreno concatenaron su comentario con lo visto en la reunión en que se presentaron y luego en la de las fotos. El de lentes lo unió con los recuerdos de la chica de ojos miel.

—Los chicos no habían tocado nada y su presencia aquí no afectó ni física ni mágicamente —les dijo el director mientras desvanecía con su varita lo que habían expulsado de sus estómagos los que habían visto lo que estaba atrás—. Edgar, Benjy, es hora de irnos. Alastor convocará al resto de su escuadrón para investigar y limpiar la zona. Vamos a Deercourage.

El rubio y el moreno asintieron de inmediato y desaparecieron.

—Frank me ha planteado que les insista con la antigua ley a los chicos, pero me preocupa Diana. —le comentó Albus a James.

—Sólo cambiemos la táctica en cuanto a los mayores para que no se le presente otra crisis a ella. —sugirió con sus avellanas fijas en el bosque.

—Hablaremos con más calma en la noche, luego que ellos estén dormidos.

James asintió, suspiró luego que el director desapareció y entró de nuevo a la casa.

Cuando James y Frank llegaron a la casa por la chimenea de la sala, dos horas más tarde, los esperaba Jennifer con la poción de sabor arenoso que ya les había hecho tomar al líder de los chicos, su esposo, el rubio y el moreno.

—Diana y Electra están durmiendo bajo el cuidado de Angelica. Los otros chicos están en la biblioteca con Edgar, Benjy, Lily, Alice y Remus. —les informó mientras la bebían.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le preguntó James al ver su expresión.

—Los chicos están demasiado tranquilos y colaboradores con Edgar y Benjy. —respondió Jennifer preocupada.

—¿Crees que traman algo? —le preguntó Frank, suspirando al verla asentir.

—¿Qué averiguaron sobre la familia de esa casa? —les preguntó Jennifer cuando notó que la poción ya había hecho efecto.

—El dueño de la casa era primo de la Ministra Millicent Bagnold y la esposa era una bruja hija de muggles. —le respondió Frank.

—Lo ocurrido hace un mes fue para llamar su atención hacia el lugar. Sólo que Rufus no sabía quién se había mudado el año pasado ahí y no relacionó el ataque de la noche del 15 de febrero con una trampa para él. El león rugió muy fuerte al enterarse un mes después y por Alastor que les habían hecho eso a familiares de la Ministra. —le contó James.

Los tres se giraron a mirar extrañados la puerta al oír risas provenientes de la biblioteca. Sin decir más nada salieron de la sala, cruzaron el pasillo y abrieron la puerta de madera de roble. Enarcaron las cejas con incredulidad al ver riéndose a Benjy con tanta jovialidad, mientras los demás intentaban aplacar la risa y la joven rubia dibujaba algo en un pergamino.

—Mire señor Fenwick, éste es un boceto de un Aquavirius Maggot —le entregó Luna un dibujo de lo que había visto en el Ministerio—. Fingen ser similares a cerebros y son peligrosos si no se les aisla.

Los otros cinco chicos que habían irrumpido por primera vez en el Departamento de Misterios con ella cesaron en sus risas de inmediato, abriendo mucho los ojos, al igual que el moreno que trabajaba actualmente allí.

—Se parece mucho a lo que nos describieron. ¿Estás segura de lo que me has dicho? —le preguntó con curiosidad, sus ojos negros fijos en ella y sus facciones repentinamente serias.

—Eso es lo que recuerdo de animales peligrosos cuando se está en el agua. —respondió impertérrita la rubia.

—Deberías recordar a los Grindylows. —replicó Hermione en tono de regaño.

—Esos no son peligrosos si se sabe aplicar bien el hechizo Relashio, como dice en los libros. —le respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y empezando de nuevo a mirar el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Recuerdas dónde leíste o quién te habló de estos? —le preguntó el inefable señalando el dibujo que le había entregado.

—No. Sólo recuerdo que son peligrosos —le respondió Luna volviéndolo a mirar de frente con fingida curiosidad—. ¿Está seguro que no es peligroso pararse debajo del muérdago?

—A menos que coincidas con un chico desagradable ahí, o tu novio esté cerca cuando coincidas con uno agradable, no hay ningún peligro. —le aseguró el inefable con fingida seriedad.

—¿Los Nargles atacan en esos casos? —preguntó Luna con su acostumbrada expresión de asombro.

—El que se meta contigo debajo de muérdago puedo asegurar que verá Nargles. —gruñó Neville, que se sonrojó al sentir que los demás lo miraban, bajando la cabeza cuando casi todos comenzaron a reírse.

—Yo nunca dejaría que ningún otro chico se me acercase, haya o no muérdago cerca. —le aseguró Luna con tono suave mientras le levantaba el rostro. Fijó sus ojos como plata en los castaños de él antes de acercar su rostro y darle un beso en la boca, al que él correspondió de inmediato.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, pensando la forma tan extraña en que el destino había acercado a sus dos amigos para que saliesen de sus soledades y consiguiesen el amor.

Sirius carraspeó para recordarles que no estaban solos, sonriendo con expresión traviesa cuando los vio separarse apenados. Recibió en seguida un golpecito en el brazo de Alice y una mirada de reproche de Lily.

—Es muy bonita la pequeña fénix —comentó Edgar mirando a _Rea_—. ¿Recuerdan desde cuándo está con ustedes?

—No. Tampoco si _Moony_ y _Hera_ nos acompañan desde el mismo momento que ella. —le respondió Harry.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó intrigado el rubio.

—_Moony_, _Hera_ —los llamó Harry sin hacer caso de la leve negativa de Hermione en su dirección—. _Moony_ es macho y _Hera_ también es hembra. —les explicó mientras le acariciaba el plumaje al primero. Lo que Fred y George hacían con sus pequeñitas.

—Los fénix no son aves comunes. —comentó Benjy extrañado de la presencia de los tres pequeños junto a los chicos, extendiendo su mano con cautela en dirección al macho. Enarcó las cejas con sorpresa cuando el pequeño le permitió que lo acariciase.

—Hola _Fawkes_ —lo saludó Ginny con una sonrisa—. ¿Viniste a ver a dónde se habían escapado tus amiguitos? —le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, luego que sobrevolase a los tres que sostenían a las pequeñas aves y se posase en su brazo.

—_Fawkes_ cuida de ellos en el colegio mientras nos recuperamos, por consejo del profesor Dumbledore. —les explicó Harry a sus acompañantes.

—Son hermosos. No estoy segura pero parecen crías. —comentó Lily mirándolos.

—En cuanto llegamos al colegio ardió _Rea_, pues cuando recuperamos el conocimiento _Moony_ y _Hera_ eran ya polluelos. —le respondió George tendiendo el brazo en su dirección, sonriendo al ver a la mamá de su amigo asustarse un poco cuando su emplumada amiga se pasó a su brazo.

—Eso fue porque seguramente los intentaron ayudar durante el ataque que sufrieron, ya que esa pequeñita tenía muy mal aspecto cuando llegó a mi oficina con la nota de ustedes —afirmó Albus que venía llegando, asustándolos un poco a todos porque no lo habían sentido llegar al estar entretenidos con los fénix—. Minerva vendrá a cenar y los demás llegarán luego para la reunión. —agregó en dirección a Lily.

—Idun me avisó hace poco que la cena estará lista en unos minutos. —le respondió ella. Sonrió al oír gorjear a la pequeñita en su brazo, girándose a mirarla.

_Fawkes_ emitió un par de notas, viendo todos como _Hera_ y _Moony_ volaban de inmediato a su lado, mientras que _Rea_ agitaba sus alas pero permanecía junto a Lily. El fénix de Dumbledore miró en su dirección y de nuevo la llamó.

—Creo que es hora de irte, amiguita. Puedes regresar cuando gustes. —le dijo la pelirroja con cariño, sonriendo al oír las dulces notas que emitía la pequeña ave antes de volar de su lado al encuentro de los otros tres fénix, levantando el vuelo y desapareciendo los cuatro.

—¿Podemos leer un rato aquí luego de cenar? —preguntó Hermione.

—Preferiría que descansasen desde temprano. Mañana pueden venir a leer. —respondió Jennifer.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Mercurio y yo iremos a buscar a nuestras novias y a Angelica para que bajen a cenar. —anunció George levantándose.

—Los acompaño en previsión que alguna de ellas necesite ayuda. —respondió Remus a su planteamiento, mirándolos con curiosidad al verlos asentir sin replicar que eso lo harían ellos.

James y Frank fruncieron el ceño pensando que Jennifer tenía razón, los chicos se traían algo entre manos.

Angela permitió que Remus la ayudase a caminar sin intentar siquiera protestar, lo que aumentó las sospechas del licántropo y despertó las de Angelica. Estuvieron los dos muy atentos al desenvolvimiento de los chicos durante la cena, al igual que sus esposos, los Potter, los Longbottom y el director.

Una vez que terminaron de comer los chicos subieron a sus cuartos y se acostaron a dormir sin emitir ni una queja, quedándose dormidos sin necesidad de poción. Estaban decididos a recuperar fuerzas y "comportarse debidamente" con sus protectores mientras se preparaban para irse de allí, como les indicó Harry mentalmente luego que llegasen de Bristol.

En la reunión James y Frank informaron a todos los miembros de la O.D.F. lo ocurrido en Bristol cuando fueron allí a investigar a petición de los chicos, que querían averiguar quiénes eran. Minerva y Albus confirmaron que una de las parejas de magos que había podido ser identificada por Rufus y su grupo en el ataque del 15 de febrero, listado que había llevado Alastor, había ido con sus hijos a conocer el colegio pero no los habían inscrito. Las cuatro parejas comprendieron que la subdirectora debía estar al tanto de casi toda la verdad, pero simularon entristecerse por los chicos igual que los otros miembros del grupo.

—James, Frank y Alastor intentarán investigar más para ubicar otros familiares. Mientras no los ubiquemos no les diremos nada de esto a los chicos. —dijo decidido el director, sonriendo al verlos a todos asentir.

Hablaron un rato más sobre las reacciones en el Ministerio ante el descubrimiento en Bristol y luego casi todos se retiraron a descansar, quedándose sólo la subdirectora y el director con las cuatro parejas.

—Como se habrán dado cuenta Minerva sabe toda la verdad sobre los chicos, incluso que Diana tiene conocimientos sobre Dunedains. —les dijo el director apenas se quedaron solos en la casa.

Sus ocho oyentes abrieron sus ojos al máximo, sorprendidos que le hubiese revelado también aquello.

—El que Angelica y Jennifer eran hijas de Albus y que los tres son Dunedains lo sabía desde que ustedes llegaron al colegio. —les aclaró la subdirectora.

—Sin embargo lo que dijimos en la reunión es parcialmente cierto —continuó el director mirándolos fijamente—. Los Patil que murieron esa noche en Bristol si tenían dos hijas de quince años, a quienes no enviaron al colegio debido a la guerra.

—Lamentablemente muchos padres han tomado la misma decisión desde que Voldemort empezó con esta guerra. —comentó con pesar la subdirectora.

—Minerva me ha recordado un pequeño problema con la antigua ley que quería usar para retener a los chicos. —siguió el director.

—Si ante la magia logran demostrar los seis mayores que se hacen responsables de las cuatro menores, existiendo algún vínculo de sangre aunque sea lejano entre ellos, la ley no es aplicable. —explicó la subdirectora.

—Venus es hermana de Urano, Mercurio y Júpiter. —recordó de inmediato Alice.

—Si son quienes creemos Diana sería prima de Marte. —agregó James.

—Y si no lo son igualmente es probable que sean parientes incluso lejanos, ya que tanto entre los magos como entre los Dunedains existen relaciones entre las familias que muchas veces no son conocidas. —añadió Angelica pensando en lo que investigaba.

—Ellos sólo han tenido acceso a esta biblioteca y la única que conocía la ley cuando la planteé era Diana, pero en ese momento no sabía evadirla. Debemos saber si ya han averiguado la forma de hacerlo. —finalizó el director.

—Wykers. Por favor ubica sobre esa mesa los libros que los chicos han estado leyendo. —le ordenó Jennifer en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

Con sólo ver los títulos se dieron cuenta que los chicos eran hábiles para investigar. Un par de minutos más tarde escucharon suspirar a Remus y empezar a leerles la ley y la excepción en uno de los libros.

—Tal vez no alcanzaron a leerlo. —planteó Lily, suspirando al ver que su amigo le mostraba un trozo de pergamino que decía: "Urgente hacerlo".

—Si no hubiese notado su actitud desde que llegaron creería que no insistirán en irse y participar en la guerra luego de lo que vio Marte hoy. —comentó Remus con frustración.

—Diana no se ha recuperado ni nos han ayudado a arreglar el cuarto del bebé, así que aún tenemos unos días para buscar como retenerlos aquí mientras encontramos como tumbar ese bloqueo y devolverlos a su época. —afirmó James luego de diez minutos de tenso silencio, en que todos habían estado mirando fijamente el libro.

—Mientras investigamos cómo hacer eso será mejor que no se queden solos para que no vayan a explorar otros lugares, ya que sospechan que los seguimos a los dos que nos nombraron. —añadió Frank mirando a su esposa.

—Sólo si Lily también pide su reposo desde ahora yo lo haré. —replicó Alice que sabía lo que su esposo quería.

—Olvídenlo. Me quedo aquí hasta finales de mes y luego tendremos que conseguir otra solución. —replicó de inmediato la pelirroja mirando a la gemela más rebelde.

—Remus y yo estaremos finalizando nuestro entrenamiento con Alastor para esas fechas. —aceptó ayudarlas, sabiendo que los cuatro hombres se enojarían. Pero ella tampoco permitiría que Sirius la limitase en una situación como las de ellas.

—Lo volveremos a hablar el 1 de abril —se adelantó el director a la protesta de los esposos de las dos embarazadas—. Pero hasta entonces Alice está de reposo temporal al igual que Lily por órdenes del jefe de su escuadrón, Alastor Moody.

—¿Qué? Pero él no puede hacer eso sin que yo lo solicitase. —protestó la rubia.

—Sí puede, basándose en que hoy no pudiste presentarte a su llamado por sentirte indispuesta, como yo le informé. —respondió James mirándola fijamente, esperando su réplica airada.

—¿Por qué tú te atreviste a…? —empezó a preguntarle Alice enojada.

—Por lo que vieron en la casa —afirmó Lily sin dejarle terminar la pregunta—. Una cosa es luchar en una batalla e investigar hechizos difíciles y otra tener que ver lo que algunos de esos sádicos les hacen a sus víctimas. —agregó mirándola de frente.

—¿Fue por eso? —les preguntó la rubia a su amigo y su esposo un poco más calmada, suspirando al verlos asentir—. Pediré que me pongan con el papeleo en cuanto regrese del permiso que me ha dado Alastor.

—Yo hablaré con Leonel para que Benjy haga la investigación de campo y yo la de oficina desde que regrese al trabajo. —afirmó Lily, sonriendo al ver la expresión de alivio de su esposo.

—Sería prudente que vigilasen las lecturas de los chicos y no les permitan leer sobre leyes mágicas o será difícil el conseguir como retenerlos. —les aconsejó Minerva señalándoles los libros sobre la mesa.

—Los mantendremos distraídos. —aseguró Lily.

James y Frank intercambiaron miradas preocupadas al oírla pero decidieron que no era prudente presionar luego que las dos aceptasen un retiro del trabajo de campo, aunque no de las batallas como miembros de La Orden del Fénix.


	11. Decoración y Traslado

_Resumen: Un desayuno y dos embarazadas alteradas. El difícil planteamiento de Charlus. Decorando el cuarto del bebé. El cumpleaños de James. Traslado en medio de la noche._

_Nota: En este capítulo aparece la canción "Tu Guardián" del cantautor Juanes._

_**Decoración y Traslado**_

Apenas amanecer las cuatro parejas bajaron a los cuartos de los chicos en el primer piso, bajando la cabeza al oír en el cuarto de los chicos la voz de Marte terminando el conjuro que habían leído en el libro la noche antes.

—Perfecto. —escucharon que lo felicitaba Gea, gruñendo los ocho en voz baja.

—Sólo les diremos si el director insiste de nuevo con esa ley. En cuanto a las otras tendremos que investigar un poco más. —escucharon la voz de Marte nuevamente.

—Hora de interrumpirlos. —decidió James, golpeando con sus nudillos la puerta.

—Buenos días. —los saludó un poco asustado Harry en cuanto abrió la puerta. _"¿Nos habrán oído?"_

—Buenos días —le correspondió James con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí a esta hora?

—Nos despertamos temprano y vinimos a convencerlos de que ayudasen a prepararles un desayuno. —improvisó Angela.

—Alice y Lily comienzan desde hoy un régimen estricto por sus embarazos, así que ellas sólo pueden comer lo que les preparen Idun y Tyr bajo mis instrucciones —les aclaró Jennifer según lo acordado con su papá—. Pero los demás no estamos a dieta. ¿Qué tenían pensado?

—Tostadas, huevos, bacón, mermelada de frambuesas naturales, chocolate, té y café. —respondió Harry de inmediato.

—Tú tienes prohibido entrar a la cocina. —le recordó James a la chica de pelo negro.

—Ella y yo íbamos a poner la mesa mientras Júpiter los ayudaba a buscar cosas en la despensa. —aclaró rápidamente Ron.

—Hablaré con los elfos para que sólo preparen lo de nosotras dos. —afirmó Lily con picardía en la mirada, señalando a su amiga rubia y a si misma. Quería ver cómo salían los chicos de la mentira que habían dicho.

—Perfecto. —sonrió Harry contento, girándose a organizar su cama rápido.

Los ocho recién llegados vieron asombrados a los cinco chicos organizar sus cosas mientras la castaña les tomaba el tiempo.

—Seguimos siendo más rápidas. —canturreó divertida Angela.

—Me rin… —empezó Ron.

—Ni se te ocurra. —lo interrumpió Fred.

—Mañana lo lograremos. —afirmó George.

—Vale. La apuesta sigue en pie. —afirmó Ginny, acercándose a tomar a su novio de la mano y darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Lily se dio cuenta que la chica de ojos miel y la menuda pelirroja guardaban rápida y disimuladamente sus varitas y miró de reojo a sus compañeras del colegio, que parpadearon rápidamente.

—¿Nos quieren contar? —preguntó Sirius intrigado.

—Claro —respondió de inmediato Angela, sonriendo al oír murmurar protestas a su novio, su hermanito, sus cuñados y su amigo castaño—. Todo empezó ayer en la mañana cuando Urano aseguró que nosotras tardábamos el doble que ellos en arreglarnos y Gea le hizo ver que nuestra habitación siempre está impecable cuando salimos. —empezó a contarle mientras salían del cuarto, deteniéndose a tomar aire al sentir que sus pulmones empezaban a resentir el ritmo.

—Lo cierto es que luego de desayunar, cuando subimos a buscar los libros, Urano retomó el tema y Leto planteó que nos tomásemos el tiempo que tardábamos en hacer las tareas matutinas —continuó George mientras la abrazaba a su costado y disminuía el paso para que fuese más lento y respirase mejor—. Nosotros demoramos más en buscar lo que usaremos en el día y ellas arreglándose, pero cuando ellas salen el cuarto está organizado y el nuestro es un desastre.

—Urano dijo que eso no era importante porque siempre sabían finalmente donde tenían las cosas y yo no estuve de acuerdo así que hicimos una apuesta —siguió Hermione, que sonreía abiertamente al ver que los tenían totalmente distraídos y ya estaban cerca de la puerta de la cocina—. Durante esta semana si al menos una vez ellos dejan el cuarto totalmente ordenado en menos tiempo que nosotras les arreglaremos sus cosas por dos meses sin importar cómo las dejen.

—Pero si no lo logramos tendremos que ordenar las de ellas durante ese tiempo. —terminó Ron la explicación, suspirando en seguida antes de abrir la puerta del comedor para entrar con una muy divertida Angela.

—¿Por qué arreglaban las camas manualmente en lugar de con sus varitas? —preguntó intrigado Sirius.

—Porque no es permitido arreglar con magia. —respondió Jessica sonriendo con picardía.

—Entonces si yo examino sus varitas ahora deberían mostrar sólo los hechizos para cambiarse de ropa. ¿Correcto? —planteó James que también se había dado cuenta de lo hecho por las dos chicas.

—Claro. —respondió Harry mirándolo interrogante.

—¿Me dan sus varitas para comprobarlas? —preguntó James con aire casual.

—No. —respondieron Ginny y Jessica a coro nerviosas, mientras los demás asentían.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado Harry girándose a mirarlas.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Por…porque… nos…nosotras… —empezó a tartamudear Jessica.

—No se vayan a enojar. Fue sólo una bromita inocente. —planteó Ginny con carita de niña buena.

—¡Hicieron trampa! —exclamó enojado Ron.

—Yo no. —afirmaron de inmediato a coro Angela, Luna y Hermione.

—Propongo algo. A partir de mañana las varitas las tendrá Dotty mientras ella y Wykers nos toman el tiempo. Con la información que nos den el domingo se dictamina que grupo es el vencedor en la apuesta. —planteó Neville serio.

—Correcto, pero ellas dos nos engañaron hoy. —protestó Ron.

—Y es por eso que Venus y Electra por lo que resta el día de hoy arreglarán las cosas de los diez sin varita. —decidió Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny y Jessica suspiraron y asintieron en aceptación.

Lily miraba con el ceño fruncido a su esposo, que con mucha dificultad estaba conteniendo la risa.

—¿Por favor hablas con los elfos para que no se enojen porque preparemos el desayuno? —le recordó Harry a su mamá.

—¿Hablaban en serio? —preguntó desconcertado Frank.

—Claro. —le respondió Harry con expresión de no entender la pregunta.

—Esto quiero verlo. —afirmó Lily entrando a la cocina.

Treinta minutos más tarde los chicos empezaron a servir la comida en la mesa ya dispuesta por Angela y Ron, mientras Lily y Alice felicitaban a los cocineros y sus ayudantes burlándose simultáneamente de las "frecuentes ayudas" que les habían proporcionado sus esposos y sus dos amigos en esa área desde que Lily se había casado con James, pues en casa de Alice y Frank aquello era imposible por Augusta.

Angelica y Jennifer se decidieron a unírseles cuando Sirius y Remus intentaron ayudar a James y Frank, uniéndose Angela al bando de las mujeres cuando George intentó ayudar al que sería su suegro. Cuando estaban terminando de desayunar detuvo la batalla verbal de "ellas" contra "ellos" la carcajada en la puerta del comedor de Benjy Fenwick.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? —preguntó avergonzada Lily.

—El suficiente para ver que no sólo habéis retomado vuestra época de estudiantes sino que ahora cada bando tiene nuevos aliados. —le respondió el moreno divertido.

—Tenemos que irnos al trabajo. —murmuró Frank incómodo.

—Nosotros limpiar esto e ir a la biblioteca. —continuó Harry buscando una excusa válida para salir de allí.

—No. Alice y yo queremos aprovechar nuestros reposos obligados aquí para practicar con ustedes bajo los consejos de Charlus. —replicó de inmediato Lily, sonriendo al ver las esmeraldas frente a ella brillar con entusiasmo.

—¿Puedo quedarme? Sólo veré si se sienten incómodos de practicar conmigo. —les planteó el moreno.

—Sin problema. Tomaría el lugar de Diana que se quedará con el señor Potter a observar. —respondió de inmediato Harry, haciendo enojar a Hermione y Angela mientras los demás lo miraban incrédulos.

—¿No tienes trabajo en la oficina? —preguntó celoso James.

—Vengo de allá, amigo. Estuve toda la noche de cacería. ¿Quedó algo de café? —preguntó el inefable mientras se sentaba, agotado pero dispuesto a sobreponerse a su organismo para compartir con los extraños chicos ya que estaban dispuestos a permitírselo.

—No quisiera parecer entrometida, pero ¿ya desayunó? —le preguntó Angela.

—No, pero con un poco de café estaré como nuevo. —le respondió Benjy con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Los chicos nos hicieron el desayuno hoy bajo mi supervisión y la de Alice. Hay suficiente para que desayunes apropiadamente. Por favor sírvele, Idun. —intervino Lily.

—Si espolvorea chocolate en el café le quedará una bebida de sabor muy agradable y que le levantará el ánimo. —se atrevió a decirle Jessica.

—Excelente idea. —aprobó Angelica que era tan aficionada como su cuñado al chocolate.

La elfina le añadió chocolate al café al ver al recién llegado asentir.

—Ahora estoy seguro que podré hacer el odioso papeleo en la tarde. —comentó el inefable al ver el apetitoso desayuno.

—Deja que se acumule mientras yo regreso y lo hago. —le ofreció Lily.

—¿Harás papeleo al regresar? —le preguntó el moreno con incredulidad.

—Si estás de acuerdo en encargarte del trabajo de campo mientras nace mi bebé yo haré el papeleo. —le respondió Lily con tono de resignación.

—¿Cómo la convenciste? —le preguntó Benjy frontalmente a James.

—Privilegio de ser su esposo y el feliz padre de nuestro hijo. —le respondió éste con porte orgulloso.

—Pues hasta que nazca ese niño puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Odio todo el papeleo que nos exige el jefe. —comentó contento Benjy, empezando a comer con apetito.

Durante varios minutos sus acompañantes intercambiaron miradas llenas de picardía y gestos poco disimulados a la inefable, cuyas esmeraldas miraban alternativamente a su esposo y amigos de forma amenazadora. James, Sirius y Frank hicieron esfuerzos infructuosos por no reírse, perdiendo la batalla al oír gruñir a Lily:

—No se atrevan.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos e iba a explotar cuando escuchó unas risitas mal contenidas provenientes de los chicos y el reproche en murmullos de la castaña, estallando en carcajadas las otras cuatro chicas, uniéndose a las risas sus tres amigas. En sólo minutos pasó de tener muchas ganas de pelear a querer llorar, empezando a sollozar.

Al oírla las risas cesaron de inmediato y todos empezaron a mirar nerviosos a James, que la abrazó con cuidado.

—Yo no soy una inútil por estar embarazada. —protestó Lily entre sollozos.

—Claro que no, mi amor. Eres una bruja muy lista y valiente que hará el trabajo que nuestro amigo no hace porque no tiene tu inteligencia para… —intentó tranquilizarla James.

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando —se separó la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas de él, enojada—. Todo es culpa tuya. Y ahora además quieres tener los méritos de algo que fue sólo mi decisión para proteger a mi bebé. SIGUES SIENDO EL ESTÚPIDO Y ARROGANTE POTTER DE SIEMPRE. —le espetó furiosa a gritos antes de salir corriendo del comedor, con su esposo tras ella.

Minutos más tarde vieron a James bajando las escaleras reparando su uniforme de auror con su varita. O al menos eso intentaba, pero le estaba quedando fatal. Se le notaba triste y frustrado.

—Perdona James. —se disculpó con sinceridad Benjy.

—No es tu culpa. Ya se le pasará. —le respondió el de ojos avellanas, intentando sonreír sin lograrlo.

—¿Me permites arreglarla? —le preguntó Angela, sintiéndose culpable igual que los demás de haberse reído.

—Gracias —se la tendió James. Notó de las expresiones de todos cómo se estaban sintiendo—. Tranquilos. No es culpa de nadie, aunque ella justo ahora asegura que es culpa mía y que lo hago adrede "para ser el mejor Potter en el Ministerio".

—¿Eso dijo? —preguntó asombrado Sirius.

—Tal vez tenga algo de razón en eso. —dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos mirando a los que eran sus tres compañeros de trabajo, al que no iría ese día por el permiso forzado que le había obtenido James con su jefe de escuadrón: Alastor Moody.

Frank tragó saliva y se preparó para su explosión.

—¿Se requiere más valor para ser auror en un trabajo posiblemente rutinario a ratos o para compartir una práctica con diez desconocidos? —preguntó Ginny con falsa inocencia.

—Tienes razón, Venus. Voy a hablar con Lily. —replicó Alice contenta, subiendo en seguida las escaleras.

—Gracias por eso. —susurró Frank cuando estuvo seguro que su sol rubio no lo oía.

—Listo James. —le entregó Angela la túnica de auror reparada de tal manera que parecía nueva.

—Gracias Diana —le sonrió y se la puso de inmediato—. Por favor, tengan especial cuidado en la práctica de hoy.

—Seguro. —le respondió Harry, mirando en seguida a Hermione que asintió.

—Se nos está haciendo tarde. Debemos irnos —les recordó Frank—. Benjy, si ocurre cualquier cosa…

—Los haré venir enseguida. —finalizó el inefable serio. Le estaba empezando a preocupar la compenetración que veía entre los chicos y sus amigos.

Una vez que James, Sirius y Frank viajaron por la chimenea hacia el Ministerio, Angelica y Remus a su cita con Alastor y Jennifer a la Escuela de Medimagia, el inefable vio a los diez chicos salir de la sala, detenerse frente a las escaleras, mirar hacia arriba y suspirar.

—No podemos ser suaves o se darán cuenta y se enojarán. Pero tampoco ir muy rápido porque sus magias estarán tan alteradas como sus estados de ánimo. —les dijo Hermione con tono firme.

—Facilísimo. —replicó Ron.

—Creo que será buena idea que ellas escojan qué y cómo practicar —planteó Ginny, agregando al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su novio y sus hermanos—. Justo ahora agradecerán el tener poder de decisión.

—Eso es correcto. —afirmó Hermione.

—Pero nosotros fingiremos querer ir despacio para evitar una recaída y así llevaremos las cosas un poco suaves. —decidió Harry.

—Eso está bien, pero no deben darse cuenta. —replicó Ginny.

—¿Señor Fenwick? —le preguntó Luna.

—Hasta ahora estoy de acuerdo con lo que han planteado. —respondió Benjy con tono sereno mientras analizaba a los chicos.

—Vamos antes que se empiecen a poner nerviosas. —sugirió Neville.

Cuando unas muy contentas Alice y Lily les plantearon lo que querían, ya los trece ubicados en el salón de prácticas, Benjy se asustó y Harry dudó un poco si seguir adelante con su plan. Sin embargo el chico asintió en señal de aceptación, mirando a Angela en un descuido de las dos de manera significativa.

Estaban preparando lo que usarían cuando llegó Charlus Potter, apresurándose Angela y Jessica a susurrarle lo ocurrido en el desayuno y su plan para que entendiese el motivo para aceptar la propuesta de ellas para las prácticas. El ex auror no estaba muy convencido pero miró de reojo a su nuera y asintió.

A tan sólo diez minutos de iniciadas las prácticas Angela tuvo que desviar una maldición de Lily que hubiese lastimado seriamente a Benjy, para seguidamente reforzar el débil escudo de Alice sin que en ninguno de los dos casos las dos embarazadas se diesen cuenta. Quince minutos después Jessica y Hermione solicitaron a las dos mujeres retirarse junto a su amiga aduciendo cansancio, ayudándola desde ese momento para que Lily y Alice no se percatasen de la ayuda. Mientras tanto Charlus poco a poco introducía cambios graduales en la práctica, logrando media hora más tarde que la práctica fuese casi normal con las dos embarazadas más calmadas y centradas.

A las once de la mañana Ron ondeó una bandera blanca en la punta de su varita, seguido de sus otros compañeros, todos agotados por el estrés de mantener la situación bajo control.

Lily y Alice prorrumpieron en carcajadas al verlos y suspendieron la práctica, sintiéndose también cansadas.

—¿Se sienten mal? —preguntó preocupada la primera, al ver que en lugar de ir hacia la mesa se sentaban en el piso para luego terminar acostándose y cerrando los ojos.

—Sólo cansados. —le respondió Harry con sinceridad.

—¿Benjy? —preguntó Alice preocupada al ver que hacía lo mismo que los chicos.

—Sólo diez minutos. —replicó el moreno agotado.

—Vamos a acostarnos en los cuartos un rato. —sugirió Lily que empezaba a sentirse agotada también.

Los que estaban en el piso hubiesen querido negarse, pero al abrir los ojos y ver las expresiones de cansancio en las dos se resignaron y se levantaron ayudados por Angela, Jessica y Charlus, ya que Hermione se había reintegrado a la práctica cuando las vio más controladas.

Benjy vio como la chica de ojos miel y la menuda pelirroja les curaban a todos las pequeñas lastimaduras rápidamente. Luego todos acompañaron a Lily a su cuarto en el tercer piso y a Alice al del segundo piso en que normalmente se quedaba. Las dejaron con las dos elfinas y bajaron al primer piso.

—Nunca me había parecido el pasillo tan largo. —comentó Ron, que incapaz de dar un paso más se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso frente a las escaleras.

—En diez minutos nos levantamos y llegamos allá. —aseguró Hermione, mientras se deslizaba a su lado.

—Excelente…

—… idea. —musitaron los gemelos sentándose cerca de ellos, pidiéndoles a sus novias por gestos que los acompañasen.

—Vamos chicos. Si se sientan no se levantarán. —les dijo Charlus que sabía que si no los levantaba de inmediato esos diez minutos se prolongarían y mucho.

—Diez minutos. —suplicó Luna acomodándose en el costado de Neville.

—Esa parece una buena idea. —se les unió el inefable.

Charlus suspiró al ver que los nueve que habían practicado con las dos mujeres se quedaban dormidos. Sonrió al ver que las dos chicas que se habían quedado despiertas con él convocaban en silencio mantas de las habitaciones, cubriendo con ellas tanto al hombre moreno como a sus acompañantes. Caminó hasta la habitación cercana en que eventualmente se quedaba en la casa y sacó flotando con su varita un sillón cómodo que tenía allí, para acompañarlos sentado en el pasillo.

Cuando Angelica y Remus llegaron media hora después con Alastor los consiguieron a casi todos durmiendo, permaneciendo callados por las señas que les hicieron las dos chicas despiertas. Charlus se despertó sobresaltado al sentir que alguien se acercaba a él y su grupo de protegidos, apuntándoles con la varita, bajándola al ver quiénes eran.

Angela y Jessica se levantaron y les contaron en voz baja lo ocurrido con ayuda de Charlus. Ayudaron luego a trasladar a sus compañeros flotando a los cuartos, mientras Remus y Alastor trasladaban a Benjy al que quedaba a mitad de pasillo al lado del de las chicas, que era el más cercano al lugar en que se quedó dormido. Luego Alastor acompañó a Charlus al que usaba normalmente allí y se quedó hablando con él un rato hasta que se durmió.

Angelica y Alastor les contaron lo ocurrido a James, Sirius y Frank en cuanto llegaron del Ministerio. Los tres agradecieron que Alastor les dispensase el ir en la tarde, inventando una excusa para ellos y el inefable con una "investigación de emergencia". Remus vigilaba el descanso de los chicos y Jessica el de las chicas, luego de convencer a Angela que durmiese un rato ella también.

Frank entró al cuarto en que dormía su esposa, el que siempre usaban cuando se quedaban allí, se acercó lentamente a la cama y sonrió con dulzura al ver a su sol rubio durmiendo plácidamente. Le pidió por señas a la elfina que saliera, agradeciéndole en susurros que la hubiese cuidado.

Se sentó a su lado y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, sonriendo al ver que movía su rostro para mantener el contacto y lo llamaba en sueños. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla se terminó de acostar a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su mano para poder contemplarla. Al acariciarle el brazo derecho en dirección a la mano, que tenía posada sobre su vientre, la vio entreabrir los ojos adormilada y sonreírle al reconocerlo. Correspondió a su sonrisa, desplazándose hasta darle un suave beso en los labios.

Alice despertó de lo que creía era sólo un dulce sueño para encontrarse a su esposo realmente a su lado, acariciándola y dándole seguidamente un beso al que correspondió con amor. En cuanto se separaron le llevó la mano a su vientre y empezaron a hablar sobre el bebé en camino, riéndose y disfrutando con él de la dicha que actualmente sentía.

* * *

James entró a su habitación matrimonial nervioso, empujado por una poco sutil Angelica que le pidió a la elfina que saliese y cerró la puerta tras él. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que la pequeña criatura había estado ordenando el desastre que su "huracán rojo" había ocasionado en la mañana, cuando enojada con él le había destruido casi toda la ropa, esparciendo los restos por la habitación, mientras en medio de su llanto histérico le había gritado varios "sutiles" comentarios sobre su comportamiento "arrogante" desde que se conocían.

Comprendía perfectamente que su adorable pelirroja hubiese explotado finalmente, luego de todo lo que venía pasando desde que aceptó recibir a esos chicos en su casa. De no ser por las sospechas que tenían sobre la posible identidad de ellos ya le hubiese pedido a Albus que los llevase a otro lugar, pero ahora menos que nunca podía hacerlo. Miró a su esposa y sonrió como hacía desde que la conoció, enamorado. Se veía tan hermosa y pacífica que nadie diría que ella era la que había dejado la habitación matrimonial en ese estado.

La medimago Nadia Hewitt, que atendía a Alice y a Lily por sus embarazos, les había advertido a Frank y él sobre los cambios temperamentales que sufrían las mujeres embarazadas, confirmándoselos Christine y Christopher Brown además de Jennifer. Pero él sabía que aún sin estarlo Lily se hubiese puesto furiosa por tener que limitarse a sólo papeleo en su trabajo. No sabía lo que hacían ella, Benjy y el resto del equipo que trabajaba para Leonel Major, pues el trabajo de los inefables era secreto incluso para los aurores, pero su esposa era una bruja demasiado hábil y activa para estar amarrada a un escritorio.

Suspiró, sacó su varita y empezó en seguida a recoger con hechizos no verbales los restos de su ropa aún dispersos hacia la cesta en que los había estado ubicando la elfina, pensando si debería intentar salvar algo de eso o si simplemente lo desechaba todo y compraba ropa nueva. Recordó que no era precisamente bueno para reparar ropa desgarrada, pues en su época de estudiante era Remus quien hacía las reparaciones para evitar que alguien viese evidencias de sus travesuras o sus escapes en noche de luna llena. Pero aquello eran reparaciones menores, lo que veía en esa cesta era sólo tiras de tela de tamaños, colores y formas irreconocibles.

Decisión tomada, se desharía de eso y compraría ropa nueva. Examinó la habitación con detalle para estar seguro que no quedaba nada fuera de lugar, arreglando mínimos detalles en los muebles. Suspiró y regresó hacia el lugar junto a los pies de la cama donde estaba ubicada la cesta, con la intención de desvanecerla, cuando escuchó algo que lo paralizó.

—¿James? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con tu ropa?

—Lily… Yo… La ropa… Yo sólo… eh… —No sabía que decirle sin hacerla enojar. Lo estaba mirando interrogante aunque no distinguía enojo en sus esmeraldas.

—Ven acá, cariño. Tú no sabes casi nada de hechizos caseros. Deja que yo arreglo eso. —le dijo Lily con una sonrisa, palmeando suavemente la cama a su lado invitándolo a ir allí.

James dudó por un momento pero guardó su varita y se desplazó hasta sentarse en la cama al lado de ella. Cuando la vio tomar su varita de la cómoda tragó saliva y se preparó para salir corriendo de la habitación levantando escudos para protegerse. Vio asombrado como empezaba a ondear la varita en dirección a la cesta y de ésta empezaba a surgir una por una las piezas de su ropa como nuevas, flotando hasta quedar debidamente ubicadas en el clóset de la habitación unas y otras flotar hacia el vestidor.

—Eso es increíble. —murmuró el de ojos avellanas sin darse cuenta.

—No, lo que es increíble y maravilloso es el esposo que tengo, que ha soportado mi arrebato de rabia. Pero aún lo es más el pequeñito que llevo aquí adentro producto de nuestro amor. —le respondió Lily con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, fundiéndose luego con su esposo en un beso.

Cuando las dos parejas bajaron al comedor se encontraron a los diez chicos charlando animadamente con Charlus, Benjy, Alastor, Angelica, Remus, Sirius, Jennifer y Emmeline, las dos últimas recién llegadas de San Mungo según dedujeron de la conversación. Al parecer el director del hospital había aceptado la sugerencia de los Brown para que la mujer de ojos y pelo negro, con mirada generalmente contemplativa, agregase algunos cuadros mágicos al área de los niños que los entretuviesen mientras estaban allí. Los chicos le hablaban de un invento muggle llamado televisión.

—¿Podrían mostrarnos en esa pared de lo que hablan? —les pidió Charlus interesado, señalándoles la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada.

—Con gusto. —le respondió Harry, apuntando Hermione hacia la pared indicada.

Los que nunca habían tenido contacto con el mundo muggle vieron asombrados a una caja con una pantalla de vidrio al frente en la que se veían imágenes en movimiento y de la que salía sonido.

—¿Cómo hacen para que funcione sin electricidad? —les preguntó interesada Lily, sonriendo al ver que todos se sobresaltaban al oírla pues no los habían sentido llegar por estar distraídos en la charla.

—Un hechizo para que use la magia residual en la casa como energía. Sólo funcionaría unas horas al día —le respondió Hermione—. Sin embargo en el hospital el cuadro tendría el movimiento y el sonido podría provenir de un fonógrafo. Así los niños podrían ver y oír algo que los divirtiese y distrajese un poco de su problema de salud. —aclaró.

—Me parece una estupenda idea. —aprobó Jennifer muy contenta.

Hermione sonrió y con su varita hizo desaparecer de nuevo el televisor.

En ese momento entraron los elfos con la comida, sentándose los Potter y los Longbottom en los sitios que les habían apartado al lado de Charlus y Alastor, que al igual que Benjy observaban con interés a los chicos mientras charlaban con ellos. Se les veía aún un poco cansados pero parecían contentos y distendidos. La chica enfermiza parecía estar recuperándose rápidamente, lo cual les asombraba.

Angelica la observaba con curiosidad, disimuladamente. _"Es extraño que teniendo mi don más problemático no se vea afectada como yo por la luna llena. También que se recupere tan rápido. Esta noche me escaparé un par de horas mientras mi esposo duerme para hablar con Mithrandir"_. Según había dicho su papá no podían preguntarle directamente de los chicos pero sí indirectamente.

Después de la comida Alastor se despidió rumbo al Ministerio y los demás volvieron a subir al Salón de Prácticas. Sin embargo, por indicaciones de Jennifer, los que habían practicado en la mañana tuvieron que tomar poción revitalizante y estar allí sólo como observadores y consejeros, incluyendo esto a Angela y Jessica que se contuvieron de protestar por la mirada de advertencia de Harry.

—A veces me pregunto qué haría si la magia me permitiese viajar en el tiempo —comentó Charlus con fingido aire casual—. Supongo que intentaría evitar que Voldemort empezase a asesinar a mis familiares, comenzando por el día de la boda de Alyssa.

Hermione tragó saliva al oírlo. Su mirada se deslizó automáticamente a las esmeraldas de su amigo, que fingía mirar atentamente la práctica. Pero en su mirada se veía la angustia y el debate.

—El viajar en el tiempo por medios mágicos es posible pero peligroso —respondió Benjy al planteamiento—. Por eso no se ha permitido que esa información sea del dominio de la mayoría.

—Los giratiempos, sí. Pero yo no hablo de horas o días sino de años. —insistió Charlus.

—¿Cuáles son los peligros, señor Fenwick? —preguntó Luna con fingida curiosidad.

—Te podrías encontrar contigo misma y tú yo pasado atacarte al no comprender la situación, o que por tu presencia se alterasen los hechos de alguna manera que llegases a morir siendo sólo una niña, o incluso no llegar a nacer al fallecer tus padres. Se podría crear una incongruencia temporal que afectaría a todos los que en algún momento de tu vida hayan tenido contacto contigo. —le respondió Lily seria, mirando de reojo a su suegro con curiosidad. _"¿Qué pretende hablando de eso con los chicos y frente a Benjy?"_.

—Es comprensible que el señor Potter quisiera cambiar lo ocurrido para no perder a sus hermanos y sus otros familiares —comentó Harry sin dejar de mirar el lugar en que su papá practicaba—. Es difícil pensar que se tiene una forma de evitar que pierda la vida alguien que se quiere y no hacerlo. ¿Sería posible salvar algunas vidas sin afectar otras, Lily?

Hermione se congeló al oírlo, palideciendo. Intentaba forzar a su cerebro para buscar una manera de sacarlos de ese terreno tan escabroso sin despertar sospechas.

—Eso es difícil de saber. —le respondió ella mirándolo ceñuda. El tono del chico había sido normal pero en sus ojos se delataba una gran angustia.

—Cada día interactuamos con otras personas, así que cualquier cambio que intentásemos los afectaría a ellos. —comentó pensativa Alice, recordando la explicación que les había dado Albus cuando hablaron sobre que los chicos proviniesen del futuro y sus conversaciones posteriores con su esposo al respecto.

—Si el día de la boda no hubiesen muerto los hermanos del señor Charlus, sino James, se habrían visto afectadas las vidas de los sobrevivientes a esa boda y también las de Lily, Sirius, Remus y todos los que no hubiesen estudiado con James en el colegio. —intervino Ginny.

—¿Y si yo viajase a antes de la boda, buscase a Voldemort y lo matase? —presionó Charlus.

—En la biblioteca leímos que antes de Voldemort hubo otro mago con ideas similares, Grindelwald, pero sus procedimientos fueron menos terribles que los del que se combate actualmente —opinó Ron, preocupado por la conversación—. Tal vez si se elimina a Voldemort, pero la mayoría de la comunidad mágica no comprende el problema con las ideas que transmiten, surgiría otro mago oscuro aún peor que ellos dos.

—Pero habría salvado a mi familia. —insistió Charlus que analizaba cuidadosamente las reacciones de cada uno de los chicos ante su planteamiento.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Hermione que había visto de reojo en las miradas de Jessica, Fred y George que empezaban a plantearse si debían cambiar su postura. Ellos sólo conocían superficialmente las razones para no cambiar el pasado. No podía permitir que cambiasen de idea ante lo que decía el abuelo de su mejor amigo—. Los habría salvado de Voldemort pero desconocería totalmente quién sería el siguiente mago oscuro, sus métodos y por lo tanto no podría anticipar cómo detenerlo.

—Pero ese mago oscuro ya no estaría interesado en erradicar específicamente a los Potter de la faz de la tierra, así que mi familia tendría una posibilidad de sobrevivir. —dijo Charlus después de meditar unos minutos.

—Hay acontecimientos claves en la historia que no pueden ser cambiados totalmente aunque se pueda viajar en el tiempo. —intervino Angela con tono pausado y sereno.

Tenía la vista dirigida hacia sus padres pero su mente muy lejos de allí. Estaba recordando la conversación sostenida con su mentor tantos años atrás, cuando la entrenó en el don de Viajar en el Tiempo y le demostró lo que ella podía percibir debido a su don del Manejo de la Energía. Con el bloqueo de su mamá en esa época no podía usarlo, pero sí percibir aquello.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron no pudieron evitar mirarla, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería. Mientras que Luna y Neville sólo conocían lo necesario por el don de Viajar en el Tiempo, a ellos cuatro Angela les había dado una introducción a lo que se percibía con el don de Manejar la Energía justo antes de que se produjese aquél viaje involuntario en el tiempo. Jessica, Fred y George sólo sabían del tema las advertencias por la Profecía Dunedain y la postura que sus amigos tenían.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Charlus interesado.

—El día que murió su familia se desató esta guerra, señor Potter, y eso no puede cambiarse. Tal vez salvaría usted a sus hermanos por unos días y no sería Voldemort el líder de los mortífagos, pero igual estaría actualmente el mundo mágico sumido en una guerra desatada exactamente ese día y a la misma hora por otro acontecimiento terrible. Lo más posible es que al menos uno de sus familiares estaría involucrado, aquél que debía vivir esa situación de una u otra manera.

—Pareces muy segura de lo que has afirmado. —comentó Benjy mirándola con curiosidad y preocupación.

—¿Qué pasaría si el señor Potter pudiese viajar al pasado y matar no sólo a Voldemort, sino a todos los mortífagos actuales? —le preguntó Angela al moreno girándose a mirarlo.

—No estaríamos en guerra. —respondió él sin comprender.

—¿Qué lo detendría de viajar más atrás y evitar la guerra con Grindelwald, matándolo a él y a sus seguidores? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

—No sé, supongo que nada. —respondió Benjy frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué le impediría ir más atrás a asesinar a otros que pudiesen poner el mundo mágico en guerra? —insistió Angela.

—No lo sé, supongo que nada lo detendría. —respondió el inefable mirándola además de con el ceño fruncido también con preocupación.

—Pero eso significaría que iría eliminando a muchos cuyos descendientes no habrían pensado como sus antecesores y que el número de familias mágicas sería muy inferior al actual —siguió Angela firme—. ¿Por qué detenerse a evitar que exista guerra en el mundo mágico si se puede evitar también que se produzcan en el mundo muggle? Sólo habría que eliminar a Adolf Hitler y a los que a lo largo de la historia han pensado como él.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —le preguntó Charlus un poco agitado.

—¿Piensa que una persona con ese poder para viajar en el tiempo y asesinar a quienes considera peligrosos, podría llegar a detenerse en su afán de crear un mundo libre de los que piensa no deben vivir? ¿No habría llegado a ser aquello con lo que combatía?

—Imponer a otros lo que está bien o mal por la fuerza siempre genera mal. —afirmó Luna con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su novio.

Ninguno de los que estaban en la mesa se habían dado cuenta que los que habían estado practicando se les habían acercado poco a poco durante el supuesto entrenamiento para oírlos. Jennifer, Angelica, Remus, Sirius, Frank y Remus habían cesado de fingir cuando la chica enfermiza se había girado a hablar con el hombre moreno, al igual que los demás.

—Sin embargo es muy probable que Voldemort ya esté informado sobre los giratiempos. —comentó Ron.

—Lo único que impediría que alguien como él llegue a poseer algún medio de control tan mortífero, es que no se pueda llegar a tener ese tipo de control hasta que no se tenga una plena consciencia humana. —afirmó Harry.

—Y a ese grado de consciencia se llega sólo por medio de la experiencia de lo que genera el amor y el odio, con sus distintas formas y facetas. Por eso tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico han estado inmersos en guerras. Porque todos somos seres humanos y el dolor ha probado ser un excelente maestro para enseñarnos humanidad. —siguió Angela.

—Por eso, señor Potter, no se podría detener esta guerra salvando a algunos de sus familiares —le dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente—. Porque habría muchos en el mundo mágico que considerarían que una gran parte de lo dicho por Grindelwald antes, y ahora por Voldemort, es parcialmente valedero y no generaría ningún daño. Sólo viviendo el dolor que esas ideas pueden llegar a generar, llevadas a extremos, pueden comprender que existen límites de convivencia, afecto y humanidad que respetar.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue intenso.

—¿Cómo evitar intervenir si se puede hacerlo cuando de ello puede depender la vida de alguno de tus seres queridos? —preguntó Charlus con voz ronca. Necesitaba quitarse la duda que le había surgido sobre el motivo del viaje en el tiempo de los chicos, aunque sentía que se ahogaba porque su pecho estaba lleno de dolor. La noche antes le había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza a eso, el que estaban con sus familiares pero aún así intentaban alejarse y su comportamiento desde lo descubierto en la casa el día antes—. ¿Es suficiente el saber lo que han dicho para contenerse?

—Esa es una pregunta a la que nadie debería enfrentarse, señor Potter. Sería demasiado cruel pedirle a alguien que no actuase para salvar la vida de alguien que se aprecia por algo que podría o no suceder. —comentó Benjy mirando al líder de los chicos fijamente, que se había tensado evidentemente ante las preguntas del ex auror, rompiendo el pesado silencio que estaba instalado en la habitación.

—Es una suerte entonces que nadie se vea aún en esa diatriba, porque aún no existen los medios mágicos para hacer lo que se ha planteado aquí hipotéticamente. —comentó Luna con tono sereno, fingiendo una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía, sonriendo en seguida.

—Cierto —dijo rápidamente Angela—. ¿Puedo practicar unos minutos con Electra para estirar los músculos? —le preguntó a Jennifer con tono meloso.

—Sólo diez minutos. —aceptó la estudiante de medimagia, para permitirle drenar la tensión nerviosa que le notaba en la mirada.

—Gracias. —respondió Angela contenta poniéndose en pie.

Jessica de inmediato se levantó para acompañarla, pensativa.

—¿Podemos acompañarlas? —pidió Harry, suspirando con alivio al ver a Jennifer asentir. Corrió en seguida para alcanzar a su hermanita y a su prima al igual que su novia y sus amigos.

—La respuesta de esos chicos a su planteamiento refleja demasiada madurez y tristeza. Supongo que ya han deducido que sus familiares deben haber muerto, puesto que no los están buscando, e intentan asimilarlo —le comentó el inefable al ex auror cuando los vio alejarse lo suficiente—. Tengo la impresión que hasta ahora habían buscado en ustedes el sentirse en familia mientras volvían con las suyas. Pero después de lo descubierto ayer podrían caer en depresión, o ir tras Voldemort y sus seguidores en busca de venganza. Tengan cuidado. —agregó mirando a las cuatro parejas antes de levantarse e irse.

—¿Por qué comenzaste con esta conversación, papá? —le preguntó James sentándose a su lado mirándolo fijamente.

—Porque a mí también me preocupa el cambio de los chicos desde ayer y quería sondear sus posibles razones para querer alejarse si son familiares de ustedes como sospechan.—le respondió Charlus con sinceridad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily casi sin voz.

—Tal vez puedan engañar a otros, pero a ustedes siete los conozco desde que estaban en el colegio con James y con lo que he compartido con ustedes dieciocho me he dado cuenta. Además que eso explicaría el distinto comportamiento de los chicos con ustedes al que han tenido con el resto de sus amigos. —le respondió su suegro con una suave sonrisa.

Los ocho suspiraron y se sentaron los otros cinco a la mesa. Se quedaron viendo a los chicos practicar, pensativos.

—Creo que sería bueno que se les uniesen a la práctica como si no hubiese ocurrido nada para que todos se tranquilicen un poco, tanto ellos como ustedes —les sugirió Charlus luego de transcurridos diez minutos, sonriendo al verlos asentir e ir con los chicos—. No se puede cambiar el pasado pero si el futuro, con cada pequeña decisión que se tome en el presente. —murmuró para si mismo lo que tanto le repitiese su mamá desde que fuese sólo un niño.

Amaneció una sombría mañana de finales de invierno. El miércoles 26 de marzo en el #12 Deercourage Place diez chicos estaban reunidos en la Sala de Entrenamientos, por primera vez en muchos días con el lugar en el que estaban insonorizado. Dos de ellos escuchaban los regaños de una castaña enojada, mientras los otros siete permanecían en silencio escuchando.

—Ya, Hermione, creo que ya entendieron —se decidió a detenerla Harry hablando con dulzura y firmeza a la vez—. Ahora sabemos porqué más nadie se pudo acercar a la cueva, porqué los leopardos se comportaban tan raros y porqué nos dejaron entrar a nosotros diez.

—Quieres decir…

—Un "bucle del tiempo", como aquella vez.

—Sólo tenemos que tener cuidado… —empezó George.

—… de no excedernos… —siguió Fred.

—… manejando la situación… —agregó rápidamente George al ver la cara de Hermione.

—… con lo que sabemos. —finalizó Fred.

—No podemos estar aquí y no hacer nada contra esos —los apoyó Neville—. Prometimos que fuese cual fuese el reto lo enfrentaríamos para detener a los seguidores de Voldemort y a él mismo, cuando fuese posible hacerlo.

—Ya nos explicaron a Jessica, a Fred y a mí lo que no sabíamos de los peligros de intervenir, Hermione. Los diez los conocemos ahora. —le dijo muy serio George.

—Y por mucho que a los presentes nos duela no se intervendrá en lo que no se debe —siguió Fred con la misma firmeza, mientras abrazaban a sus prometidas, como también lo hacían Luna y Ginny con sus prometidos—. Pero podemos ayudar a quienes nos han estado ayudando hasta ciertos límites, sin provocar distorsiones, enseñándoles las defensas que conocemos contra lo que les está instruyendo Voldemort a sus seguidores.

—Según nos contó papá a ellos los entrenaron el señor Moody y un grupo especial —dijo Jessica con voz un poco temblorosa—. Por eso ellos… —No pudo continuar al ver a Neville y a Harry bajar las cabezas.

—Es especialmente difícil para algunos de nosotros, Hermione, pero muchos sobrevivirán en esta época y en nuestro tiempo gracias a eso —finalizó Harry con una mezcla de enojo por frustración y una profunda tristeza—. Nosotros no vinimos aquí voluntariamente, tampoco buscamos las situaciones de estas semanas, sin embargo los cinco hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo y hemos logrado poner la situación bajo control. Diana actuó hace dos semanas de acuerdo a su forma de pensar respecto a otros seres vivos, como yo lo hice una vez por mi padrino y por nosotros dos, generando sin saberlo una situación que sabemos se produciría. Hasta ahora no hemos alterado los acontecimientos y no pensamos hacerlo.

—Harry, Neville, Jessica, Angela, yo entiendo que es difícil. Tengo que confesarles que he estado tentada de escribirles a mis padres y advertirles para que el profesor Moody y ellos no vayan a casa después de la boda de Fleur y Bill, pero sé que no debo hacerlo. La cuestión es que yo no los estoy viendo continuamente, por eso me es más fácil no intervenir. Pero al estar ustedes aquí con ellos… —Se le apretó el nudo en la garganta y no pudo continuar.

—Mentiría si te dijese que no es difícil, pero… —Angela suspiró—. Por primera vez puedo tener recuerdos propios de mis papás y mis tíos jóvenes, felices, llenos de ganas de luchar por la esperanza de un futuro; y no los últimos meses de vida de los papás de Harry, preocupados por su seguridad; el distanciamiento de los papás de Neville, ocultos entre su familia; mi tía y mi mamá embarazadas y graves ocultas por mi abuela; la desesperación de mamá visitando a papá en Azkaban, con el dolor de saber lo ocurrido a sus cuatro mejores amigos… —No pudo seguir.

—El miedo terrible que tenían mamá y tía de lo que pudiese papá estar haciendo al creerlas muertas a ellas, después de la muerte de tía Lily y tío James por la supuesta traición de tío Sirius… —continuó Jessica en voz pausada, con la mirada perdida—. Estamos compartiendo con ellos tiempo robado, Hermione, lo sabemos.

»Estamos perfectamente conscientes que el precio de podernos sentar con ellos a una mesa a comer, charlar, reír, verles unidos y felices, incluso verlos discutir, es que cuando consigamos como volver a nuestro tiempo eso acabará. De cierta manera para Neville, pues tía Alice y tío Frank no son los mismos. De otra manera para Angela y para mí, pues nuestras mamás no estarán y nuestros papás no son los mismos con quienes estamos compartiendo. Y… —tragó saliva— y acabará totalmente para Harry.

—También sabemos que si intentamos intervenir podríamos no sólo perder nuestros padres de todos modos, sino también generar que Luna, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George y tú no conozcan a los suyos —continuó Neville lo que sus amigas estaban explicando—. O incluso provocar las muertes de quienes estamos aquí o los que aún no han nacido, como Chris & Chris.

Hermione ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, abrazada a Ron.

—El sacrificio de cuatro madres y dos padres le dio un período de paz al mundo mágico y al mundo muggle —dijo con voz profunda Harry—. Los viajeros del tiempo sólo completaremos el pasado… aunque nos duela en el alma no poder cambiarlo.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras sólo se veía interrumpido por eventuales sollozos de los diez chicos, que se permitieron el expresar su dolor e inconformidad por lo que estaban viviendo, abrazados cada uno con su pareja.

George tenía abrazada a Angela, sin lograr articular palabra para calmarla un poco. Tomó varias inspiraciones profundas para calmarse. Preocupado por lo irregular de su respiración buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón un vaso de poción para los pulmones y empezó a dársela entre mimos y pequeños juegos, sonriendo al lograr que ella sonriese ya más tranquila.

—¿Recuerdan la conversación sobre el cuarto para Harry con Lily, James y los otros? —preguntó Angela con un asomo de sonrisa, unos minutos después que su respiración ya era regular.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? — preguntó cautelosa Hermione.

—Porque podríamos decorar esta habitación con los Heliopaths, los colores de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, además de los estandartes de todos los equipos de Quidditch. —respondió la chica de pelo negro.

—Esa es una excelente idea —le sonrió Hermione—. Si Luna dibuja un Heliopath los demás podremos hacer otros con su modelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—¿Te sientes bien, mi amor? —la interrogó Ron preocupado.

—Perfectamente —le respondió Hermione con una pícara sonrisa—. Empecemos de inmediato. Tenemos mucho rato aquí.

—Ya deberíamos tener al menos los bocetos. —dijo Ginny comprendiendo.

—Algo que mostrarles cuando quitemos el bloqueo y bajemos a buscarlos. —afirmó con una sonrisa Jessica.

—Que cada pareja haga uno distinto para que ellos puedan escoger. —finalizó Luna asintiendo sonriente.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred y George las miraban a las cinco boquiabiertos.

—Aprisa. Por sus expresiones anoche tenemos aún tiempo de tener algo más que bocetos. —dijo con picardía Hermione, poniéndose en pie y tirando de la mano de su novio.

—¿Sus expresiones de anoche? ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Harry intrigado. Enarcó las cejas al ver ruborizarse a Jessica y Angela, sonreír con aire soñador a Luna y denegar con picardía a su novia, mientras su mejor amiga lo miraba condescendiente—. ¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas la charla que nos dieron Arwen y Aragorn en presencia de mis papás, Nymph, Remus, Eowyn y Faramir? —le preguntó Ginny. Al ver asentir a su prometido con expresión de no entender aún se mordió levemente los labios, conteniendo la risa al ver al castaño ruborizarse y a sus hermanos abrir desmesuradamente los ojos—. Tus papás, los de Neville y los de las chicas seguramente dormirán hasta tarde, al estar cansados luego de poner en práctica algunas de esas cosas anoche. —finalizó con una tibia sonrisa. Un leve rubor se extendió en sus mejillas al ver la expresión entre avergonzada e incómoda de su novio.

—¿Cómo es que están tan seguras de…? —empezó a preguntar Ron, arrepintiéndose antes de terminar de formular su incógnita al ver como lo miraban las cinco chicas—. Olvídenlo. ¿Fue por eso que decidieron contarnos a Hermione y a mí lo ocurrido en Bristol al amanecer de hoy?

—Sí —respondió Angela avergonzada—. Supuse que necesitaríamos tiempo para hablarlo y anoche luego de verlos, yo… —Bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de nuevo de rubor— yo supuse que hoy en la mañana lo tendríamos.

—Será mejor que empecemos. No sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos exactamente. —opinó Ginny con una mirada traviesa, sacando su varita y dividiendo la pared con los ventanales en cinco sectores similares mediante líneas gruesas multicolores.

Al observarlas de cerca los otros nueve chicos pudieron ver que estaban conformadas por lenguas de fuego de diferentes colores, girándose a mirar a la pelirroja que fingía soplar la punta de su varita con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tres horas más tarde, frente a la puerta hábil de la Sala de Prácticas, seis magos jóvenes y enojados debatían la diferencia entre quebrantar normas del colegio, donde estaban protegidos por el mejor mago y antiguos encantamientos, y hacerlo en una casa que ya había sido blanco de dos ataques, estando en guerra. Mientras lo hacían ensayaban hechizos combinados para derribar la puerta.

—_¡Alohomora!_ —lanzó Remus mientras Sirius simultáneamente lanzaba:

—_¡Bombarda!_

—NADA —gritó furiosa Angelica—. Así es inútil. Voy a… —Se detuvo al oír pasos junto a la puerta y las voces de tres de las chicas, asombrada pues desde que llegaron allí hora y media atrás no habían podido oír nada.

—Te digo que te estás excediendo. Es muy grande para la pared del cuarto. —oyeron la voz de Jessica.

—Vamos a tomar las medidas y verás que sí es el tamaño. Es sólo que el juego de luces y sombras del cuarto y mi diseño te confunden. —le respondía Luna, abriendo la puerta.

—¿Y quién no se va a confundir con…? —la interrogante de Hermione quedó a la mitad, paralizada al verlos.

Jessica y Luna se giraron a mirar qué había logrado que la castaña no siguiese discutiendo, pues las tres tenían más de diez minutos inmersas en aquél debate. Petrificadas y pálidas las tres se quedaron mirándolos boquiabiertas. Se habían olvidado por completo de ellos, absortos los diez en los cinco diseños. Si se habían puesto los pasamontañas era por los elfos.

—Espero que su excusa para sellar e insonorizar esta habitación sea muy buena. —les gruñó James en voz baja y peligrosa, enojado todavía aunque menos que antes al ver sus caras.

—Cierren la puerta chicas, que la luz del pasillo no me deja… —la petición de Angela se quedó congelada al verlos, al igual que ella.

—¿Qué es lo que no te deja hacer, Diana? —le preguntó Lily con su varita apuntándoles y sus esmeraldas brillando peligrosamente.

—Boceto… cuarto… luz… colores… —balbuceó Angela.

Los seis enarcaron las cejas al ver las caras de las cuatro chicas y oír aquello, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

—¡Adentro! —ordenó con firmeza James.

Las cuatro chicas retrocedieron asustadas, lentamente, sin mirar tras ellas.

—¡Oye! —se quejó George al tropezar Hermione con él, evitando con dificultad que la castaña y él mismo fuesen a dar al piso—. ¿Qué te p…? —Al ver a los seis enojados magos entrando a la habitación dejó su pregunta a la mitad, pues podía ver la respuesta—. Chicos. Ya están aquí. —dijo en voz alta.

—¿De quiénes hablas, Júp…? —la pregunta de Harry se congeló al ver a sus padres y tíos mirándolos a todos muy enojados—. Buenos días. —saludó con su voz más dulce y una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! Dos que pueden hablar coordinadamente —comentó Lily sarcástica—. Espero que ustedes dos puedan responder las preguntas que mi esposo y yo les hicimos a las chicas.

—¿Cuáles preguntas? —quiso saber Harry muy nervioso.

—En realidad se resume a una sola —dijo Angelica con una voz falsamente tranquila, produciéndoles escalofríos a los diez—. ¿Qué estaban haciendo que justificara que sellaran e insonorizaran la habitación desde hace más de dos horas?

—¿Dos horas? —preguntó Ron asustado, arrepintiéndose al ver seis miradas furiosas dirigidas a él.

—Perdón… nosotros… bocetos… cuarto… tiempo… sorpresa… —balbuceó Harry, que no lograba decir dos palabras unidas que tuvieran sentido, señalando la pared a su derecha con su mano temblorosa al ver las miradas de los seis sobre él.

Al girarse a mirar lo que el chico señalaba abrieron mucho los ojos. La anteriormente blanca y fría pared estaba dividida por gruesas líneas multicolores y tenía cinco bocetos de dibujos de colores vistosos con motivos infantiles, predominando los colores de Gryffindor, snitchs y escobas voladoras, además de pequeños bebés de criaturas muy extrañas.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —preguntó Lily con una mezcla de asombro y emoción maternal, su enojo totalmente enfriado y olvidado.

Los diez chicos se limitaron a asentir.

—Son… extraños —comentó Angelica, acercándose a ver una de las pequeñas criaturas de cerca—. ¿Qué son?

—Heliopaths bebés —le respondió Luna nerviosa—. Los dibujamos lo mejor posible, pero no sabemos si son así.

—¿Desde qué hora están aquí? —preguntó Jennifer con curiosidad mirando uno de los dibujos.

—Cuando logramos sacar a los más dormilones de la cama, poco después de amanecer, subimos aquí —le respondió Harry con sinceridad, pues no tenían cómo saber desde cuando estaban intentando entrar—. Queríamos tener preparados al menos los bocetos de las cinco propuestas que les queríamos mostrar para la pared del ventanal en el cuarto del bebé.

—Pusimos los bloqueos a las puertas porque queríamos que fuese una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de James, pero nos entretuvimos y se nos olvidó el tiempo. —les explicó Ron en tono de disculpa.

—Se suponía que teníamos que haber bajado a buscarlos hace… —Hermione se paralizó por un momento al mirar su reloj, finalizando en voz baja— hace más de dos horas.

—¿Desayunaron? —preguntó Lily.

—Sí —mintió Ron, bajando la cabeza apenado al sonar fuerte y claro su estómago—. No. —confesó avergonzado.

—Habíamos quedado en que no harían más bloqueos en la casa sin consultarlo con Lily o conmigo —les dijo James serio, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al verlos bajar la cabeza como niños pequeños atrapados haciendo una travesura—. Sin embargo comprendo que lo hicieron al querer darnos esta grata sorpresa —Sonrió al verlos levantar rápidamente las cabezas con grandes sonrisas en los ojos y las bocas, que era lo único que podía ver de sus rostros por los pasamontañas—. Pero no haber desayunado es inadmisible.

—James tiene razón —le siguió Remus la idea con rapidez—. El desayuno es primordial para una buena salud.

—Por lo tanto tendremos que castigarlos por no comer adecuadamente. —continuó Sirius con fingida seriedad.

—¿Nos van a castigar por no desayunar? —preguntó Ron desconcertado.

—Así es —les siguió Lily la idea—. Nos harán entrega de sus varitas de inmediato y bajarán con nosotros al comedor.

—El hecho que se hayan podido quitar los vendajes no implica que estén totalmente restablecidos y yo soy responsable de su salud. —los regañó Jennifer al ver un asomo de protesta en las caras de los chicos, sonriendo al igual que los otros cinco al verlos bajar las cabezas y entregar las varitas.

Bajaron con los diez chicos al comedor y vigilaron que comiesen adecuadamente mientras Lily comentaba animadamente sobre los bocetos. Subieron luego todos de nuevo a la habitación. Lily les pidió que hiciesen un nuevo boceto en la pared opuesta, luego de entregarles las varitas, mezclando detalles de los cinco diseños según sus indicaciones. Aunque la base fue el hecho por Ginny y Harry, que se sentía muy feliz por ello.

Estaban Ginny, Harry y Luna finalizando el dibujo en la pared del cuarto del niño, con los otros siete chicos ubicando los muebles, cuadros y otras cosas con sus varitas bajo las órdenes de Lily, cuando Idun les avisó que en unos minutos llegaría el papá de James.

Lily presionó a su esposo y amigos para que los ayudasen de modo que al entrar su suegro al cuarto se encontró con una habitación lista para recibir a su nieto, como le dijo la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas, sacándole lágrimas de emoción al hombre mayor.

Nueve pares de ojos miraron disimuladamente la expresión de las esmeraldas de su amigo, sintiendo que se apretaba el nudo en su garganta.

En la tarde Charlus viajó con Sirius y Remus al callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo que les pidieron los chicos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de James el día siguiente, teniendo que recibirles parte del dinero que les daban para que les entregasen la lista, cediendo de parte y parte por las intervenciones de Jennifer, Remus, Hermione y Angela.

Cuando llegaron los tres hombres con todo, felices los pelinegros y divertido el castaño, James protestó una vez más en voz baja porque no le permitieron acompañarlos. Lily sonrió con expresión maternal pensando que pronto no tendría uno sino dos niños en casa, uno ya crecidito y otro pequeño.

Antes de irse a dormir Jennifer y Remus se llevaron todos los regalos a Maidstone para que James no se dejase llevar por su curiosidad y los abriese antes de tiempo, lo que sirvió para oír las protestas del aludido.

Los diez chicos se divirtieron mucho todo el día con las ingeniosas tretas y preguntas usadas por el papá de Harry, que intentaba averiguar lo que habían pedido que les comprasen para regalarle.

El 27 de marzo de 1980, a las ocho de la mañana, James entreabrió sus ojos adormilado. Frunció el ceño al no sentir a su esposa a su lado y no verla ni en la cama ni en el resto de la habitación. Extrañado se levantó y fue hacia el baño esperando encontrársela en el camino pero no estaba tampoco vistiéndose. Se aseó y se vistió protestando en voz baja:

—Lo mínimo que esperaba el día de mi cumpleaños era que mi esposa me despertase con un beso de buenos días. Pero no sólo no es así, sino que no está en la habitación matrimonial.

Cruzó el pasillo para ver si la encontraba en el cuarto del bebé, un poco preocupado por haberse levantado tarde, protestando una vez más al no verla allí.

Bajó a buscarla en el comedor, notando a medida que pasaba por el segundo y el primer piso que el silencio en la casa era sepulcral. Eso le extrañó ya que a esa hora generalmente Sirius ya estaba haciendo notar su presencia, al igual que los gemelos.

Cuando llegó a planta baja se consiguió con que tampoco había ruido ni aroma de desayuno proveniente de la cocina. Esto lo hizo ponerse en guardia y sacar la varita con agilidad. _"¿Dónde están los elfos y por qué no han preparado la comida de la mañana? Algo está mal y yo voy a averiguar qué"_. Examinó cada rincón en planta baja y no consiguió ni a su esposa, ni a sus amigos, ni a los chicos, ni a los elfos.

Continuó el examen piso a piso mientras iba subiendo su grado de angustia. Cuando abrió la puerta del Salón de Prácticas, atenazada su garganta por la ansiedad, se quedó petrificado y mudo al ver allí a todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix y los chicos esperándolo con todo decorado y la mesa larga colocada en el centro llena de comida, evidentemente todos esperándolo para desayunar.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JAMES POTTER! —gritaron todos a coro al verle, contentos, cambiando sus expresiones al verlo tan pálido mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Te pasa algo, mi amor? —le preguntó Lily preocupada, corriendo a su encuentro.

—Me asustaron. —musitó James.

—¿No leíste la nota que te dejé junto a los lentes? —le preguntó Jennifer.

—¿Se la dejaste junto a los lentes? —preguntó Remus, rodando los ojos al verla asentir—. Él a primera hora de la mañana no lee nada que no le dejes pegado a los lentes o a la varita. No al lado, mi amor, pegado literalmente.

—Lo siento, no sabía. —se disculpó la estudiante de medimagia.

—La culpa es mía. Debí ser yo quien le avisase en lugar de… —empezó a disculparse Lily, siendo silenciada por un apasionado beso de su esposo.

—Buenos días, mi amor. ¡Que deliciosa manera de empezar el día de mi cumpleaños! —afirmó James levemente separado de ella, sus labios justo enfrente de los de su esposa.

—Te amo. —respondió Lily volviéndolo a besar.

—Si quieren pueden bajar a su cuarto a celebrar mientras nosotros desayunamos y yo abro los regalos. —les planteó Sirius al lado de ellos en voz alta con supuesto tono confidencial, escuchándose en seguida su risa como ladridos al separarse la pareja y sonrojarse los dos fuertemente al ver a todos girados simulando mirar hacia otro lado.

—Desayunaremos con ustedes. —replicó James con la respiración un poco irregular aún. Sonrió ante el sonrojo de su pelirroja, levantándola en brazos como tenía algunos días sin hacer, riéndose ante su pequeño gritito de miedo pues la había tomado por sorpresa.

En cuanto llegaron junto a la mesa James bajó a Lily y escuchó feliz como le cantaban el cumpleaños, apagó las velas y ayudó a su esposa a picar la torta. Se sentó cuando ella se lo pidió pero la arrastró con él mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho a Angelica y Jennifer, que en seguida se hicieron con el cuchillo y el plato vacío que su amiga pelirroja tenía en las manos para encargarse ellas de repartir entre todos el pastel junto con la comida, ayudadas por los cinco elfos.

Estaban terminando de comer cuando escucharon la alarma mágica de la casa, sacando todos las varitas y poniéndose alerta. La lechuza de James llegó volando a él con una nota atada a la pata.

—El señor Crouch y otros compañeros del Ministerio vienen hacia acá para felicitarme por el cumpleaños y la redada que hicimos ayer en la mañana. —explicó al terminar de leerla.

—Los chicos se van conmigo —dijo de inmediato el director—. Sólo los que son conocidos como amigos de James desde su época en el colegio o actualmente en el Ministerio deben quedarse aquí. —les recordó a los miembros de la O.D.F. antes de hacer rápido un trasladador con un almohadón grande de un lateral de la sala, sacando a los diez chicos hacia su casita en Kent.

—Trasladen hacia el comedor todo esto. —les ordenó Lily a los elfos señalándoles lo que estaba en la mesa.

—Felicitaciones y un gusto haber compartido contigo, amigo. —le dijo Benjy a James antes de desaparecer.

En cuestión de diez minutos se despidieron los demás, quedando allí sólo Alice, Angelica, Jennifer, Alastor, Peter, Remus, Frank y Sirius acompañando a Lily, Charlus y James, que bajaron rápidamente a la sala para recibir a los miembros del Ministerio.

Lily y James se miraron, tomaron aire profundamente y asintieron, admitiendo el ingreso de personas a la casa.

Las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron a verde y entraron un suspicaz Bartemius Crouch, un intrigado Rufus Scrimgeour y diecisiete aurores más, los cuales felicitaron a James luego que lo hiciesen los dos primeros, de forma bastante más efusiva que ellos. Habían acompañado a los jefes aquellos que eran más cercanos en el trabajo al Merodeador y no estaban de reposo.

El cumpleañero tuvo que explicarle al jefe del Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica y sus otros compañeros aurores que el profesor Albus Dumbledore le había ayudado a ponerle una protección especial a la casa, considerando que Lily estaba embarazada y Voldemort perseguía a los Potter. Bartemius aprobó efusivamente aquello y le recomendó a Frank que hiciese lo mismo en su casa, pero comprendió que siendo los Longbottom más sería difícil.

Pasaron al comedor y allí celebraron con la torta que llevaban los aurores, dispensando Bartemius a James luego de ir por lo que restaba del día pero ordenándoles a los demás irse a la oficina.

Alice, Charlus, Lily y James suspiraron al verlos desaparecer tanto a ellos como a sus otros amigos, levantando de nuevo los dos últimos la prohibición de ingreso para alguien distinto a los chicos y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—Vamos a avisarle a Albus para que regrese con los chicos. —planteó James.

—No. Yo iré a acompañarlos en Kent para que puedan tener un rato de sol y aire. Así Albus podrá volver al colegio y ustedes estar tranquilos en caso de tener más visitas. —le contradijo Charlus, sonriendo al ver a su hijo asentir.

—Yo acompañaré a Augusta un rato o se resentirá conmigo. —se despidió Alice.

—¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que estamos solos en mes y medio? —le preguntó Lily con mirada traviesa a su esposo, en cuanto ellos se fueron.

James sonrió y pensó que ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que recibía en lo que iba del día.

George estaba muy preocupado por Angela. Estaba fingiendo estar muy alegre, compartiendo con sus padres, seguramente tragándose el dolor de la despedida que no podrían pronunciar pues esa noche se irían de la casa de los Potter. Sabía que para Jessica tampoco era fácil, ni para Neville, mucho menos para Harry, pero él no podía evitar sentirse más preocupado por su novia que por ellos tres.

Jessica y Neville estaban deprimidos, fingiendo de común acuerdo con sus novios desavenencias de parejas para poder ocultar con expresiones de supuesta molestia su tristeza.

Harry planificó con meticulosidad el plan con Hermione y Ron desde el viernes en la noche, para luego aislarse en un mundo al que sólo parecía tener acceso Ginny. Sus dos mejores amigos lo encubrían con los papás y los tíos, para evitar en la medida de lo posible que se diesen cuenta de su estado.

Pero a George le aterraba la actitud de la chica de pelo negro. Sabía que cuando ya estuviesen en el Bosque de Bristol, luego que los otros se durmiesen y dejase caer la máscara de fortaleza… se hundiría en su dolor. Estaba seguro también que sólo le permitiría a él estar con ella en ese momento. _"¿Podré sacarla solo de una crisis?"_. Le daba pánico no poder darse a si mismo una respuesta afirmativa con rotundidad.

Lily, Alice, Angelica, James, Frank y Sirius estaban muy preocupados, aunque intentaban disimularlo lo mejor posible para no alertar a los chicos. No querían tampoco transmitirles sus sospechas para esa noche a Jennifer y Remus, no cuando habría luna llena. Aunque suponían que ellos también se habrían dado cuenta de algo antes de irse a Maidstone el sábado al mediodía, pero preferían no darles más razones para afianzar sus sospechas.

Simulaban no darse cuenta de la extraña actitud de los cuatro chicos durante el desayuno y ahora en el almuerzo. _"Precisamente esos cuatro chicos… Pero si son quienes creemos, ¿qué los tiene tan deprimidos?"_. Porque la actitud de la chica de pelo negro era sólo una coraza, una que le habían visto usar a Angelica solamente en dos ocasiones y cuando las otras dos Protectoras se habían enterado luego de los motivos habían llorado con Jennifer.

Angelica se sentía además agitada y aturdida por la luna llena, como todos los meses. Pero ese día en especial no lograba ponerse bajo control como hacía desde tres años atrás, por la preocupación que sentía por la actitud de los chicos y lo que había hablado con Mithrandir.

—¿Podemos suspender la práctica de hoy? —preguntó Angela con aire casual.

Esto los hizo atragantar a casi todos con la comida excepto a Harry, que casi no probaba bocado y se quedó mirándola boquiabierto, perplejo.

—Claro, pero… ¿Podrías decirnos por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad Lily.

Los amigos de la chica, incluso el novio, aún trataban de respirar con normalidad. Mientras el esposo de la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas y sus amigos miraban extrañados a la chica de pelo negro.

—Jennifer y Remus no están por la mala salud de los papás de él. James y Sirius están lastimados de la última batalla. Alice está triste desde ayer. Frank estará en el hospital con su papá y tú tienes que estar al pendiente tanto de la salud de tu mamá como de la del papá de James —enumeró Angela como respuesta. Hermione la miró furiosa en este punto, creyendo que intentaba algo para evitar que llevasen a cabo su plan. Entrecerró los ojos al verla mirar nerviosa a la chica de ojos miel—. Por otro lado Electra y yo no nos hemos estado sintiendo muy bien de salud, desde que intenté preparar sola la broma que le hicimos a James en la noche el día de su cumpleaños y ella evitó que hiciera explotar la casa. —dijo cabizbaja, con tono de niña regañada.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron a coro las tres parejas presentes de los ocho que cuidaban a los chicos.

—Sí —siguió Angela en voz baja, rogando internamente que su prima fuese capaz de seguirle la idea—. Yo creí que con lo poco que sé de pociones podría generar la poción base para el "polvo trashumante" y me equivoqué. Electra sospechó al despertarse, no verme en cama y no conseguirme en la cocina. Me buscó en el cuarto que James nos facilitó para las pociones y… y evitó el desastre. Pero las dos tenemos unas ampollas en… en lugares incómodos y… y las últimas prácticas han sido un poco difíciles para las dos.

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo! —exclamó Jessica, desubicada—. Eso no es cierto.

—No, pero fue divertido ver sus caras. —fingió Angela una sonrisa pícara, mientras por dentro sentía que se le partía el corazón al ver la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de su mamá.

—¡Diana! —exclamaron en son de regaño los otros.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es sólo que no quiero que practiquemos nosotros sabiendo que ustedes no están bien. ¿Podríamos simplemente leer hoy en la biblioteca, chicos? No sé porqué pero no me animo a que practiquemos hoy sin ellos.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco —la apoyó Harry mirándola preocupado. Recién ahora notaba que a pesar de su aparente alegría tenía sus ojos verdes muy apagados—. Además quiero que sigamos con los libros de Diana. Tenemos una apuesta pendiente, Urano.

—Cierto —atinó a decir Ron con una media sonrisa, intentando encajar eso en el plan que habían trazado—. Prepárate a ser mi elfo por el próximo mes.

—No, amigo, serás tú quien tendrá que hacer un curso extrarrápido de cocina. —le respondió Harry con una fingida sonrisa de burla.

—Les puede servir un libro sobre labores hogareñas y de cocina que vi en la biblioteca. Lo busqué para que supiesen qué hacer si perdían la apuesta anterior. Lástima que esa terminó en empate pero ahora veré a uno de los dos usándolo. —se burló Angela con fingida alegría, evitando desde ese momento mirar a sus papás. Ya no podía más, pero continuaría con su farsa hasta entrada la noche.

—Ufff. Doble penalización, Urano. Además tendrás que leer. —le dijo Harry con supuesta malicia pero no lo miró. Empezó a comer de nuevo, lanzando miradas eventuales de reojo a sus tres compañeros de pesares.

—Ya veremos quién tendrá que leer. —fingió protestar el pelirrojo retomando la comida, sin ánimo para comer por primera vez en su vida.

Hermione se quedó mirando su comida fijamente. Empezó a comer lentamente, con un nudo en la garganta, entendiendo que la chica de pelo negro estaba llegando al límite de su coraza y por eso no quería practicar.

George tenía la impresión que cada vez que introducía algo a su boca sufría un encantamiento Engorgio, pues se le hacía muy difícil tragar. No había hecho ningún movimiento para abrazar a su novia para no delatar lo que ocurría, pero estaba muy atento a ella, angustiado.

Jessica miró a su prima con expresión de disculpa por no haberle secundado la idea antes. Sonrió levemente y continuó con su comida al verla sonreírle y empezar a jugar a darle la comida a George, imitándola ella con Fred. Se rió al ver que se sorprendía tanto como el gemelo.

—Perdóname que me haya estado comportando como una tonta. —le pidió, sintiendo unos minutos después los labios de su prometido en los suyos. Se separaron al oír carraspear a James, Sirius y Frank, disculpándose en susurros nerviosos.

Neville se disculpó con Luna con expresión de niño apaleado, sonriendo cuando ella le disculpó echándole la culpa a los Wrackspurts. Le dio de comer a su novia, embobado, sin volver a mirar en dirección a sus papás ni una sola vez.

Ginny comía muy atenta a su novio, notando que había retornado de su aislamiento. Sus rápidas miradas a Jessica, Angela y Neville la hicieron comprender que se estaba aislando de su propio dolor estando al pendiente de los otros, tal como Angela los había estado encubriendo a los tres con su supuesta alegría hasta sólo unos minutos atrás. No pudo evitar suspirar. Aquella iba a ser una noche terrible.

Lily, Alice, Angelica, James, Frank y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de alarma sin decir más nada, muy preocupados, comiendo muy atentos a los chicos.

Los tres aurores viajarían al Ministerio luego de comer, mientras Angelica y Lily se quedarían con los chicos en la biblioteca. James y Sirius tenían que ir con los otros del Departamento al hospital San Mungo, por órdenes de Crouch. Alice no había podido eludir a su suegra, por lo que debía irse.

Neville miró a sus papás con un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en el pecho, mientras fingía despedirse de ellos con naturalidad como había hecho varias veces. Era ahora cuando realmente entendía lo que había sentido Jessica el sábado. Abrazó a Luna y le dio un beso en la boca al dejar de verlos para tener una excusa válida para cerrar sus ojos y lograr ponerse de nuevo bajo control.

Harry se despidió con aparente naturalidad de su papá mientras sentía que por dentro se le desgarraba el corazón de dolor. Se obligó mentalmente a no pensar en nada para poder seguir adelante.

Los diez chicos se turnaron en la lectura, opinando entre ellos sobre lo que creían le ocurriría a cada uno de los personajes, burlándose de los perdedores cada vez que erraban en sus apreciaciones, contestándoles con amabilidad a las dos acompañantes sus preguntas seis de los chicos, mientras los hijos de ellas estaban "casualmente" entretenidos con sus parejas. Lily evitó que Angelica forzase la situación, mirando significativamente el pecho de la chica que se hacía llamar Diana para que recordase la razón por la que no debía presionar.

Poco antes de la hora de la cena Angela se acercó a una de las amplias ventanas de la biblioteca y se recostó al marco del lado derecho. Miraba hacia fuera pensativa, sonriendo al sentir que George la abrazaba por detrás.

—Miren que atardecer más hermoso. —llamó a sus compañeros en la habitación, abrazando los brazos de su novio.

Todos se acercaron a los tres ventanales que daban hacia la calle muggle, viendo sonrientes que la chica tenía razón. Era un hermoso atardecer primaveral.

—¿Lily, podríamos cocinar Electra y yo el pastel de Mercurio y Júpiter? —preguntó Angela con mirada de ensoñación hacia el paisaje. Ron abrió los ojos como platos al comprender la forma en que su amiga lograba retornar al plan original—. Sé que es difícil que lo recuerden con todo lo ocurrido, pero mañana sería su cumpleaños y quisiéramos celebrarlo con ustedes a la hora del desayuno. Aunque si ustedes no quieren lo entenderemos.

—Claro chicas, eso nos animará a todos. —aceptó Lily con una gran sonrisa pensando que al menos por esa noche los chicos no se irían. Esperaba que no intentasen nada antes que regresasen Jennifer y Remus, para que los ayudasen a retenerlos.

—¿Y tendré que esperar hasta mañana para comer el pastel que preparen estas hermosas manos? —preguntó George con voz mimosa, tomándole las manos a Angela con cariño, decidido a ayudarla en la farsa que empezaba en ese momento.

—¡Oh sí! Igual que todos. No obtendrás nada hoy con halagos. —le sonrió ella con picardía, llevando a cabo la mejor representación de su vida.

—Tú tampoco, cariño —le dijo Jessica a Fred luego de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Así que ahórrate el discurso.

—Y para estar seguras que no intentarán nada, ustedes cinco no entrarán a la cocina. —dijo con firmeza Ginny, señalando a los cinco chicos.

—Pero mi amor. —fingió protestar Harry.

—Nada, Marte. Harán lo que he dicho. Le dejarán sus varitas a Lily o a Angelica y… se quedarán aquí a leer o irán a su cuarto a hablar "cosas de hombres". —finalizó con retintín en la voz, fingiendo estar molesta con él por su respuesta el día del cumpleaños de su papá.

—Por favor, pelirroja hermosa, ya perdóname. —fingió pedirle Harry mientras con su mirada le agradecía el darle una coartada para alejarse ya de su mamá, pues no soportaba más la situación. Le indicó con una rápida mirada a su hermanita, para que la ayudase a zafarse a ella también, sonriendo con dulzura al oírla.

—Si haces lo que te digo y dejas que me encargue de todo desde este momento, por esta noche, estás perdonado.

—Concedido, mi atardecer primaveral.

—Le diré a Tyr y Wykers que los acompañen con unos juegos, chicos, así no se aburrirán. —les dijo sonriente Angelica, recibiéndoles las varitas a los cinco chicos que tenían expresión de resignación y asintieron a sus palabras.

Harry no pudo evitar darle una última mirada a su mamá, despidiéndose mentalmente de ella mientras le correspondía a su suave sonrisa. Sabía que la vería de nuevo en las batallas, pero ya no compartirían nunca más el mismo techo.

Salió hacia el cuarto en que había dormido con sus amigos, caminando lentamente, despidiéndose de aquella casa a la que había decidido no volverían hasta que regresasen a su tiempo, al menos no a vivir. _"La única forma en que volvamos a poner un pie aquí será por alguna emergencia. La excepción será la Sala de Prácticas, si mis papás y tíos admiten que volvamos a practicar con ellos luego de lo que haremos esta noche"_.

Lo había empezado a considerar cuando estaban en Kent con Charlus Potter, luego que el profesor Dumbledore se fuese y su abuelo les contase la celebración de los aurores en el #12 Deercourage. Pero al llegar a la casa a final de tarde y conseguir a sus papás tan relajados y distendidos lo decidió definitivamente. Era tiempo de irse.

Tyr y Wykers llegaron con ellos cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, sentándose los cinco chicos a jugar una partida de snap explosivo con poco ánimo, inconformes por la situación, aunque no la que los elfos que los acompañaban creían.

Angelica y Lily acompañaron a las cinco chicas en la cocina, ayudándolas a organizar lo necesario para preparar dos tortas de duraznos además de una lasaña para el almuerzo del día siguiente, según dijeron las chicas. Luna preparó jugo de calabazas en gran cantidad, tanto para la cena como para el desayuno, pidiéndole a Dotty que les llevase a los chicos y sirviéndoles a todas sus compañeras de cocina.

Ginny tropezó con Angela al acercárseles Luna, empujándola cerca del fogón para poder sacarla de la cocina con una excusa viable. La chica de pelo negro fingió rápidamente asustarse al sentir el calor cerca de su cuerpo, enviándola Angelica al cuarto con los chicos para que compartiese con su novio al igual que a Jessica, pues las tortas ya estaban hechas y ellas podían terminar con lo demás.

Las dos fingieron una mínima protesta y luego entregaron sus varitas y salieron de allí con Dotty, llevando ellas los vasos y la jarra de jugo la elfina. Al llegar al cuarto las dos chicas simularon quejarse de sus compañeras y bebieron con los chicos el jugo. Se integraron al juego abrazadas a sus novios, con el ánimo por el suelo.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna subieron al cuarto de los chicos con Idun media hora más tarde, supuestamente para bajar con todos a cenar, pero "misteriosamente" los siete chicos tenían un fuerte dolor de estómago y no querían comer.

—¿Comieron algo con el jugo, chicos? —preguntó Ginny con fingida preocupación.

—Sólo las galletas del bolso de Leto. —respondió Ron.

—¿Qué galletas? —preguntó Luna mirándolos con supuesta curiosidad—. ¿Las que me compró Idun para la simpática lechuza de James?

Siete chicos pasaron velozmente al lado de los elfos en dirección a los baños, con las cuatro pequeñas criaturas y las tres chicas corriendo tras ellos.

Hermione bajó luego que los dejó acostados en cama, acompañados de las elfinas, a explicarles a Lily y Angelica la razón por la que no bajarían a comer. Hizo un esfuerzo para mantener su porte sereno y decir aquella mentira ante ellas, sus esposos y los Longbottom.

Las tres parejas subieron con ella a ver a los chicos, consiguiendo a Luna en el cuarto de los chicos y a Ginny en el de las chicas cuidando de siete durmientes chicos. Les pidieron a las tres que los acompañaran a cenar mientras los cuidaban las elfinas, lo que aceptaron resignadas.

A las diez de la noche se levantaron los diez chicos en silencio de sus camas, metieron sus cosas en sus mochilas sin hacer ruido, se desplazaron usando un hechizo de Hermione para que nadie pudiese oír el ruido de sus pisadas ni el del roce de sus ropas. buscaron las que estaban pendientes de lavado en el área de servicios, mientras Jessica buscaba en el cuarto pequeño frente a las escaleras todos los ingredientes, bases, pociones y el caldero con ayuda de Angela, Fred y George.

Hermione verificaba simultáneamente que los elfos no saliesen de su habitación, Ginny y Ron que ni los Potter ni los Black bajasen las escaleras y Harry les dejaba una carta de despedida en la cocina, con los diez minúsculos botones que les habían deslizado en las capas por órdenes de Dumbledore y que la chica de pelo negro había rastreado.

Eran las diez y veinte minutos de la noche del 31 de marzo de 1980 cuando los diez chicos desaparecieron con todas sus pertenencias del #12 Deercourage Place. Aparecieron junto a la pequeña laguna en el Bosque de Bristol a sólo doscientos metros de las cuevas, donde se quedarían por unos días mientras se aseguraban de despistar a sus guardianes hasta ese día, si les habían seguido en su visita a las cuevas como sospechaban.

Armaron las diez pequeñas tiendas en silencio. Sin casi mirarse se organizaron y con besos silenciosos se despidieron de sus parejas, introduciéndose a las carpas. Sonrieron media hora después cuando se vieron todos saliendo de las mismas.

—Está tan blanca y radiante hoy la luna —rompió Jessica el silencio—. Espero de corazón que mamá logre que papá no lo pase tan mal hoy.

—Estará bien, mi amor. —le aseguró con cariño Fred, dándole un beso en la frente. La llevó abrazada por la cintura junto a la orilla, donde se sentaron todos abrazados a sus parejas.

—He podido tocar, ver, oler y oír a mi mamá cuando eso no me fue posible, pues murió al yo nacer. Ha sido lo más maravilloso que le pudiese pedir a la vida. —comentó la chica de ojos miel con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

—Jamás hubiese intentado hacer este viaje al pasado voluntariamente. Pero el verlos sanos y felices, compartir con ellos este tiempo, ha sido un regalo maravilloso del destino antes de enfrentar finalmente a Voldemort. —les confesó Neville su sentir mirando fijamente el centro de la laguna, con Luna abrazada a él.

—Siempre me dijeron que era idéntico a papá con los ojos de mamá, gracias a Angela pude recordar algunos momentos con ellos, pero este mes y medio compartiendo con mamá y papá ha sido una bendición antes de hacer lo que debo hacer. —lo apoyó Harry sin intentar contener las lágrimas que ya surcaban por sus mejillas.

Hermione empezó a sollozar en silencio en brazos de Ron, que también lloraba, al igual que Ginny, Luna y Fred, todos en silencio pues no había palabras que pudiesen atravesar el férreo nudo en sus gargantas.

Angela se abrazó a George y empezó a llorar, sin poder decir nada, aferrándose a él como si fuese su tabla de salvación. El pelirrojo le acariciaba la espalda con cariño, con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos azules, cantándole suavemente la canción de amor que había compuesto para ella. Sabía que ni siquiera eso lograría animarla en ese momento pero si le evitaría una crisis grave, o al menos eso deseaba.

Media hora más tarde todos se estaban adormilando, agotados por el llanto. Pero la chica de pelo negro miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el centro del lago, forzándose a no dormir para no volver a tener la pesadilla con su papá.

George le acariciaba la cabeza en silencio desde que le dio la poción para los pulmones al amainar su llanto. Sabía la razón por la que ella no quería dormir. Vio de reojo que Harry intentaba permanecer despierto también y forzó su cerebro a pensar en algo para ayudarlos a descansar sin el hechizo. Ginny ya le había dicho que debían evitar esa noche, en la medida de lo posible, dormirlos así o no lograrían dormir de otra manera mientras estuviesen allí, en esa época, cerca y lejos de sus seres queridos.

Una tibia sonrisa surgió en sus labios y empezó a cantar con voz suave, profunda y arrulladora una melodía que había surgido en su mente, contemplando por primera vez desde que llegasen los diez a ese tiempo el rostro de su amada.

_Duérmete pronto mi amor_

_que la noche ya llegó_

_y cierra tus ojos que yo_

_de tus sueños cuidaré_

_Siempre a tu lado estaré_

_y tu guardián yo seré toda la vida_

_Si un día te sientes mal_

_yo de bien te llenaré_

_y aunque muy lejos tú estés_

_yo a tu sombra cuidaré_

_Siempre a tu lado estaré_

_y tu guardián yo seré toda la vida_

_Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán_

_ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar_

_y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar_

_hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir_

_Duérmete mi amor, sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor, hasta que salga el sol_

_Duérmete mi amor, sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor, que aquí estaré yo_

Ginny lo miró con una tibia sonrisa al ver que los dos pelinegros empezaban a soltar la tensión y se dejaban llevar por aquél canto, pidiéndole con un asentimiento que la repitiese. Le prestó mucha atención, acompañándole con la última parte cuando estuvo segura de saberla. Hicieron entre los dos un coro suave, arrullando a sus parejas y sus amigos.

_Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán_

_ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar_

_y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar_

_hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir_

_Duérmete mi amor, sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor, hasta que salga el sol_

_Duérmete mi amor, sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor, que aquí estaré yo_

Luna, Hermione, Ron y Fred se les unieron en un murmullo suave cuando la cantaba George por cuarta y Ginny por tercera vez, sonriendo al ver que Angela, Harry, Jessica y Neville lograban conciliar un sueño profundo.

Hermione buscó en la mochila de su mejor amigo la capa de piel de unicornio que Hagrid le había regalado a Harry, mientras los otros ubicaban cerca unos de otros a sus amigos, siguiendo con la tonada suavemente para evitar que se despertasen. Se recostaron todos en la hierba, durmiendo junto a la pequeña laguna tranquilos al saber que las protecciones levantadas por Hermione y Ron los mantendrían totalmente a salvo por lo que restaba de noche y tal vez parte de la mañana.


	12. Marte y Voldemort

_Resumen: Reacciones a la huida. Acuerdos inconclusos. La primer batalla con los diez Guerreros del Fénix. Reacciones luego de la batalla._

_**Marte y Voldemort**_

Angelica bajó a las diez y media de la noche a la cocina a buscar una taza de chocolate para luego ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato, mientras se tranquilizaba un poco y podía volver a la cama junto a su esposo. En su mente estaba clavado lo que había percibido cuando horas antes había tomado la varita de Diana en un descuido de Lily y las otras chicas… su varita. Estaba ahora totalmente segura y sin ningún margen de duda sobre el parentesco de la chica con ella, pues Faramir había hecho su varita y la de su gemela. No sólo era inconfundible, sino que sólo podía pertenecer a alguien que llevase su sangre.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente con su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de la cocina, intentando calmarse al menos un poco. En su mente inquieta sus pensamientos la atormentaban. _"Si conecto el que la chica tenga mi varita con los recuerdos sobre el orfanato… ¿Qué tan pequeña será mi niña cuando yo muera? ¿Será acaso una nieta y no una hija mía?"._

Se le crisparon las manos al recordar la forma en que la había retenido días atrás para que no discutiese con Alastor Moody. _"No puedo engañarme a mi misma. No es mi nieta, es mi hija. Una hija que con ocho años estará en un orfanato que recuerda con tristeza… un orfanato en el cual había una mujer que la obligaba a cuidar de los otros niños y a quien ha llamado asesina… que tiene en su espalda…"_

Sintió que no podía respirar y sus piernas no podrían sostenerla más. Abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la cocina se precipitó a la silla más cercana junto a la pequeña mesita. Respirando agitadamente denegaba, empezando a llorar sin poder contenerse. Había hecho un esfuerzo descomunal para aparentar tranquilidad luego de descubrir lo de la varita, el cual casi se ve sobrepasado cuando la castaña les dijo que siete de los chicos tenían una indigestión. Tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para dejar a su hija durmiendo en el cuarto y bajar con los otros a comer, para luego subir con su esposo a dormir… o al menos intentarlo.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y maldijo internamente la coincidencia. No tenía fuerzas para recomponerse así que tendría que inventarle una excusa creíble para su estado a quien quiera que fuese que había entrado. Resignada abrió los ojos y vio las esmeraldas de su amiga mirarla con dulzura y comprensión, lo que la hizo llorar con más fuerza. Permitió que Lily le llevase la cabeza hacia su cintura ya inexistente por su embarazo de cinco meses y se abrazó a ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Cuando escuchó el intento de Lily de calmarla con la nana de su raza sonrió entre sus lágrimas. Sólo la estaba tarareando pues aún no lograba la letra. Con su voz un poco tornada por el llanto empezó a cantarla, interrumpida eventualmente por su propio llanto, el cual fue cediendo poco a poco hasta que logró serenarse. Percibió olor a chocolate caliente y se separó un poco de su amiga abriendo los ojos extrañada. Al ver a Alice preparándolo las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos de nuevo.

—¡Oye! A mí no me apasiona el chocolate pero también me gusta, así que no creas que es por ti que lo estoy preparando. —le dijo Alice con fingida protesta, sonriendo al ver su expresión de agradecimiento.

—Pues lunático nos ha contagiado a todos un poco su obsesión por el chocolate, así que cuenta tres tazas más a preparar. —añadió Sirius que venía entrando con James y Frank a la cocina, desplazándose de inmediato cada uno a tomar a su respectiva esposa en sus brazos.

—Mi amor, yo… —intentó Angelica, siendo silenciada por dos varoniles dedos de su esposo sobre sus labios. Sintió seguidamente un beso amoroso sobre su frente, cerrando los ojos y empezando de nuevo a sollozar sin poder evitarlo.

Sirius, con tono ronco y sin despegar sus labios, siguió la nana extraña que Lily estaba tarareando mientras se balanceaba lentamente con su esposa acunada en su pecho, sentado al lado de ella. La movió con cuidado para que apenas si se diese cuenta hasta ubicarla sobre su regazo, sonriendo internamente al sentir que le dejaba hacer. En ese momento no era la mujer fuerte y combativa que normalmente mostraba a todos, sino la dulce niña que lo había mirado con curiosidad en la mesa de Gryffindor justo después de la selección mientras jugaba con la punta de la cola en que tenía sujeto su cabello castaño.

Miró agradecido a Lily, a quien había ido a buscar luego de ver con sus ojos apenas ligeramente abiertos a su esposa salir del cuarto tan angustiada, correspondiendo a la sonrisa silenciosa de ella. Nunca había sabido la razón, pero desde el colegio había notado que los días alrededor de la luna llena Angelica estaba muy alterada en su sistema nervioso. También había aprendido que Lily era la que lograba calmarla. Alice y Frank se les habían unido a Lily, James y él cuando bajaban, esperando los tres hombres en el pasillo hasta que oyeron que Alice le hablaba.

Cuando la mujer rubia llevaba el chocolate a su amiga vio un sobre encima de la mesa en el que no habían reparado hasta ahora ninguno de ellos. Al leer "Lily y James Potter" escrito con la letra del líder de los chicos se le cayó la taza que tenía en las manos.

—¿Alice? ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? —le preguntó Frank asustado.

Ante su falta de respuesta, la palidez de su rostro y sus ojos desorbitados mirando algo todos siguieron la dirección de su mirada, reteniendo el aliento.

—NO. —gritó Lily viendo el sobre y los botones, saliendo en seguida corriendo hacia el cuarto de los chicos seguida de su esposo y sus cuatro amigos.

—No puede ser… Las tortas, la comida… Ellos no… —intentaba Alice negarse a la evidencia de los cuartos vacíos.

—Tampoco están las pociones, ni las bases, ni los ingredientes, ni el caldero. Se llevaron todo. —les dijo James desde la puerta de la pequeña habitación que les había habilitado para guardarlos.

—No pueden tener mucho de haberse ido. Yo apenas si he estado en el cuarto una media hora. —les dijo Angelica.

—Lily y Alice, avísenle a Albus y esperen aquí en caso que se arrepientan y decidan regresar —empezó a organizar James, levantando las manos al ver su incipiente protesta—. Sólo mientras nosotros los buscamos en los sitios a los que los seguimos sin que se dieran cuenta, aunque creo que ya lo saben visto los botones pero debemos descartar. Sirius y Frank vayan al Snowdon, Angelica y yo iremos a Bristol.

—Pregúntenle a papá si los tres pequeños fénix aún están en Hogwarts. —les pidió Angelica a sus amigas, agitada, desapareciendo con su amigo luego de verlas asentir.

Quince minutos más tarde se reunían de nuevo los seis en la cocina, ahora con el director del colegio.

—Negativo. —informó concisamente Frank.

—Tampoco cerca de los leopardos. —reportó James.

—Los tres pequeños fénix están aún con _Fawkes_. —completó la información Albus.

Lily se resignó, tomó aire profundamente y abrió el sobre para leerlo en voz alta.

_Lily, James, perdón por irnos así. No hemos querido faltar a nuestro compromiso de no huir sino hablar con ustedes para que nos dejasen marchar y que el profesor Dumbledore nos borrase los recuerdos, pero… Sé que a estas alturas ya ustedes, los Black, los Lupin, los Longbottom y el profesor Dumbledore sospechan, al igual que nosotros, que somos familiares de ustedes. Por eso también sé que no nos permitirán irnos voluntariamente y que no desconfían que les hagamos daño, ya no. He de confesar también que no tuvimos el valor de despedirnos._

_No recordamos muchas cosas, pero especialmente nos aterra no recordar sobre ustedes, nuestros familiares. No sabemos si somos hijos, nietos o biznietos de ustedes, pero se supone que deberíamos saberlo. Nos asusta aún más la forma en que hemos notado han alterado sus vidas desde que llegamos a este tiempo, lo cual ya nos había hecho ver Gea pero que se hizo aún más evidente el día del cumpleaños de James._

_Pero no es sólo por esto que nos hemos ido. Han pesado aún más en nuestra decisión de partir dos sucesos de esta semana: el incidente en la casa cerca de Bristol y la conversación con el señor Charlus Potter sobre los viajes en el tiempo. Esto nos ha obligado a pensar en el extraño incidente que nos obligó a venir a esta época. ¿Cómo saber si no nos obligaron a llegar con el director para hacerle daño a él o a ustedes? No tenemos respuesta a eso y no podemos permitirnos el perjudicarlos de ninguna manera._

_Sabemos que cuando aún desconfiaban de nosotros nos siguieron hacia los dos refugios que conocíamos, así que tuvimos que investigar sobre otros lugares. Disculpe, profesor Dumbledore, pero le pedí a Diana que rastrease todas nuestras cosas para descubrir cómo lo habían hecho y conseguimos sus botones. No podemos permitir que nos sigan o los pondremos en peligro a ustedes o a otras personas al alterar sucesos claves._

_Fawkes puede ubicarnos pero no llevará a nadie con él ni tampoco les dirá nuestra ubicación. Aunque sí le permitirá saber sobre nosotros, profesor. Habíamos pensado llevarnos ya con nosotros a Moony, Hera y Rea pero Fawkes se opuso. Quiere a los tres pequeños con él al menos una semana más y le agradecemos en el alma que quiera cuidarlos._

_Hemos pensado que, si están de acuerdo, podríamos continuar practicando con ustedes nuestros conocimientos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Mañana a final de tarde apareceremos en el jardín de la casa para hablar con ustedes al respecto y que establezcamos de común acuerdo un sistema para comunicarnos._

_Suponemos que nuestra partida generará problemas con sus otros amigos pero no debemos quedarnos. Hemos pensado que el señor Moody, el señor Charlus Potter y la profesora McGonagall sepan nuestros verdaderos motivos para partir, pues saben casi tanto como ustedes. En cuanto a los demás la explicación que se nos ocurre es que con el incidente de Bristol ya hemos deducido la muerte de nuestros familiares y esto nos ha empujado a tomar varias decisiones._

_Lily, por favor, no te vayas a alterar por lo siguiente…_

Al ver que sus manos empezaban a temblar y sus esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas, James le quitó con suavidad la carta y continuó leyéndola mientras la abrazaba contra su costado con cariño.

… _Intenta entender que si estando embarazada no puedes quedarte en casa mientras la guerra se desarrolla, nosotros menos aún nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada. Los "Guerreros del Fénix" desde mañana empezaremos a ayudarlos a combatir a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Nos reconoceréis en batallas por nuestras capas blancas con el dibujo de un fénix rojo de garras y pico dorado._

—No pueden. —se le escapó con angustia a Alice al oír a su amigo.

_Hemos conseguido un lugar bastante tranquilo en el cual acampar. Si se acercasen mortífagos allí nos trasladaremos de inmediato a los dos sitios que ustedes ya conocen o a un tercero que estamos explorando. Por favor, no nos busquen._

_Si no consideran prudente que aparezcamos mañana en el jardín de su casa avísenme con Fawkes._

_Si nuestra partida les genera de nuevo desconfianza y consideran necesario que el profesor Dumbledore nos borre los recuerdos lo entenderemos perfectamente y no nos ofenderemos. En ese caso Fawkes los traerá al lugar en el que estamos para que verifiquen que no los hemos traicionado, nos borran los recuerdos y nos permiten irnos al otro lugar que estamos investigando._

_No tenemos palabras para agradecerles la forma en que nos han cuidado desde que llegamos al colegio de manera involuntaria. Sólo podemos ponernos a sus órdenes para ayudarlos en lo que esté dentro de nuestras posibilidades mientras encontramos la forma de regresar a nuestro tiempo._

_Marte_

Angelica empuñó su varita al ver a James levantar los ojos del pergamino y se desapareció. Cuando regresase les explicaría pero tenía que apresurarse, antes que su hija se diese cuenta del enlace por medio de su varita y buscase como bloquearla. Frunció el ceño al ver que aparecía en un bosque y oír a los leopardos. Guardó rápidamente la varita y adoptó su forma animaga. Como águila no sólo no alteraría el entorno para que no la descubriesen, sino que además los ubicaría más rápido.

En sólo un par de minutos los vio saliendo de diez pequeñas carpas junto a una laguna. Si hubiese estado en su forma humana habría sonreído. El que hubiese puesto las barreras había bloqueado humanos y elfos pero no animales, por lo que como animaga le fue fácil llegar con ellos. Desde donde estaba los veía y oía pero no con claridad, sin embargo no sabía si sería prudente acercarse más. Dudó un par de minutos pero su curiosidad al verlos sin sus pasamontañas fue más poderosa que su cautela y voló hacia el árbol más cercano a su campamento.

Ahora si los veía y oía perfectamente. Marte era sencillamente idéntico a James con los ojos de Lily. Neptuno era una versión masculina de Alice con el color de ojos y pelo de Frank. Electra era la versión femenina de Remus y Diana, su hija, era ver una mezcla de ella y Sirius, aunque predominaban los rasgos de su esposo. Se le desgarraba el alma de dolor al verlos y oírlos llorando. Le agradecía en su corazón de madre al pelirrojo la forma en que estaba arrullando a su pequeña, intentando calmarla.

Los vio tranquilizarse poco a poco mientras decidía qué hacer. Si iba a casa y decía lo descubierto los demás irían allí con ella, los chicos se asustarían y se alejarían de nuevo, buscando la forma en que los habían rastreado para bloquearlos. Se habían instalado relativamente cerca de los leopardos y, por lo que entendía del día que su esposo y sus amigos los siguieron allí, los chicos estarían relativamente seguros.

Los detalló y supo porqué no habían querido quitarse los pasamontañas y porqué su papá había confiado en ellos desde el primer momento. Cuando la menuda pelirroja se unió al canto del hermano entendió que estaban tranquilizando a su hija, su sobrina y sus dos sobrinos por afecto para que se durmiesen. Esto trajo de nuevo a su memoria el orfanato y la tristeza que habían notado en las miradas de todos, además de lo que su hermana le había oído decir a la castaña durante su delirio por la fiebre.

Preocupada su mente empezó de nuevo con el proceso que tenía antes de que descubrieran la huida. _"¿Habrán muerto también Jennifer, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Alice y Frank siendo mi niña pequeña? Esa es la única explicación que se me ocurre para que mi hija y mi sobrina fuesen a dar a un orfanato. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que Marte y Neptuno no estuvieron allí con Diana y Electra? No me cuadra tampoco lo que dijo en delirios el hijo de Lily, advirtiendo a mi esposo de una trampa en la que estaba involucrada Bellatrix. ¿Con cuántos años habrá perdido Gea a sus padres? ¿Serán los pelirrojos hijos de la hermana de Fabian y Gideon?"_.

Vio a los chicos acomodarse con los cuatro más tristes ya dormidos sobre una extraña manta que parecía hecha de pieles de unicornio y decidió que era tiempo de volver a Deercourage. Desplegó sus alas y pasó volando sobre ellos en silencio, a suficiente distancia para no asustarlos, verificando que no había peligros inminentes cerca. Salió hasta el perímetro de las barreras de los chicos y añadió un escudo a medio metro de distancia que le advirtiese a ella si algún animago o animal intentaba atravesarla para acercarse a ellos.

Miró la luna llena y suspiró, arrastrándola de nuevo su angustia en un torrente de pensamientos. _"Posiblemente Remus no morirá pero no lo dejarían cuidar de los niños. Puede ser también que Jennifer y mis amigos no muriesen pero algo o alguien les impidiesen cuidar de mi hija y mi sobrina. Tal vez lo que ocasiona la tristeza de los otros chicos"_. Cerró los ojos, no sabía qué decirles a su esposo y sus amigos, tampoco qué hacer. Abrió de nuevo sus párpados y se sentó bajo el roble cercano, sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

"_Diana habló de un orfanato muggle, pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que tiene mi varita? ¿Quién la ha estado entrenando como Dunedain? ¿Por qué está más entrenada que la prima en algunas cosas? ¿Estarían con mis hermanos mayores y mis cuñados en su época justo antes de venir a dar aquí? Mi hija dijo que creía recordar a unos tíos. ¿Se refería a ellos? Los patronus de las dos chicas son idénticos a los de Aragorn y Faramir, lo que significa que se sienten protegidas indirectamente por ellos."_

Se le vino a la mente el rostro de su suegra cuando había por última vez intentado someter al que ahora era su esposo y sintió que la sangre le hervía. _"Esa es otra terrible posibilidad, que Walburga haya conseguido quitarnos a mi hija y mi sobrina siendo muy pequeñas y hubiésemos tardado meses o tal vez años en recuperarlas, pero que las consiguiéramos"_. Miró su varita y suspiró. Si había dado su vida para que su hija y su sobrina volviesen a estar a salvo con su hermana y los otros no le importaba.

"_Mi hermana… La varita de mi sobrina es muy parecida a la de mi hermana. Será también…"_ Denegó con fervor. No podía siquiera dar cabida al pensamiento. _"Sólo Jennifer puede saber si la varita de Electra es en realidad la suya, pero yo no le voy a decir lo que he __descubierto con la de Diana para no darle ideas sobre comprobar la de mi sobrina. Ya es suficiente con que yo cargue la angustia de saber que en algún momento dejaré a mi hija sin mi cariño y protección. ¿Será eso irreversible o algún cambio en mis decisiones alterará el que la deje huérfana? Debe ser alguna decisión mía la que provoque mi muerte, según entendí de lo que me contó Jennifer que se le escapó mientras deliraba. ¿A qué se habrá referido con que Sirius era inocente?"_

—¡Por Merlín! Voy a enloquecer —musitó abrazándose, empezando nuevamente a sollozar sin poder evitarlo—. Remus, algún día te contaré porqué yo le tengo a la luna llena casi tanto miedo como tú —murmuró mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y concentrándose en el recuerdo de los ojos de Lily—. No puedo controlarme así, necesito de su ayuda. Les diré que los encontré y lo que vi de lejos, planeando sobre el escudo que tienen puesto, así no se empeñarán en venir. —decidió y desapareció hacia la casa.

—¿Dónde fuiste? —le preguntó asustadísimo Sirius, estrechándola entre sus brazos apenas la vio aparecer.

—Los encontré. Están en Bristol, cerca del lugar de las cavernas y los leopardos. —le respondió aferrándose a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Están bien? —quiso saber Lily.

—¿Dónde exactamente? —interrogó Frank.

—¿Cómo los ubicaste? —le preguntó Sirius.

—Llévanos allá. —le indicó James.

—Los ubiqué por medio de la varita de Diana, a la que le puse un rastreo especial hace unas horas pero no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo con las otras —empezó a responder en cuanto todos guardaron silencio. Miró las esmeraldas de su amiga mientras hablaba, pidiéndole en silencio que la ayudase—. Pusieron algunas barreras que impiden acercarse pero pude sobrevolarlas en mi forma animaga, la cual aprendí con el señor Mithrandir poco antes de regresar aquí después del grado —mintió para cubrirse y a los otros con su papá, agradeciendo con una pequeña sonrisa la ayuda que su amiga le estaba dando para calmarse a pesar de su propia angustia—. Como águila pude volar sobre ellos, verlos de lejos y oírlos un poco.

»Estaban llorando y dándose apoyo entre ellos. Me quedé mientras se tranquilizaron, especialmente Diana, Electra, Neptuno y Marte que eran los más deprimidos. Los otros los estaban calmando y lograron que se durmiesen. —Tomó aire profundamente y se decidió a responder la pregunta muda que le hacían su esposo y sus amigos.

Albus tragó saliva al saber lo siguiente que diría su hija. Era simplemente inevitable y además le parecía injusto pedirle que les negase la información a los otros, así que guardó silencio. Si no la había seguido cuando desapareció fue porque sospechó que sabía cómo ubicarlos y que justo un día de luna llena no debía oponerse a que fuese tras ellos. No sabía porqué la afectaban tanto esos días, pero Mithrandir le había pedido que esperase a que ella se sincerase con él y que mientras así no fuese cuidase que estuviese tranquila en esas fechas. Le preocupaba mucho que los chicos se hubiesen ido justo una noche como esa.

—Marte es idéntico a ti, James. Sólo se diferenciarían el uno al lado del otro por los ojos —les dijo Angelica a sus amigos, sonriendo al ver que se abrazaban y él sonreía con orgullo mientras Lily empezaba a sollozar con una mezcla de dicha y tristeza—. Neptuno tiene tus facciones, Alice —siguió mirando a su amiga rubia, que se aferró de inmediato a su esposo y se le escaparon las lágrimas—. Electra es una versión femenina de Remus y Diana es muy parecida a ti, mi amor. Sólo heredará de mí algunos rasgos. —finalizó mirando a su esposo y acariciándole con cariño el rostro, feliz al ver en sus ojos brillar por un instante la dicha, escapándosele de nuevo las lágrimas cuando vio que se llenaban de angustia.

—Llévanos con ellos. Tenemos que traerlos de regreso. Pueden ir mortífagos por allí y hacerles daño. —le pidió de inmediato Sirius.

—Espera hermano —lo atajó rápido James—. No deben saber que Angelica logró ubicarlos ni mucho menos sentirse presionados. Ya la oíste, están deprimidos. Si nos aparecemos allí, forzamos sus barreras y llegamos hasta ellos, lo más probable es que se asusten mucho y se vayan al sitio que aún no han explorado bien, bloqueando la varita de Diana o dejándola allí si no logra quitarle el rastreador. No debemos presionarlos justo ahora.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Frank.

—No he dicho que no vayamos y revisemos sus protecciones —lo interrumpió James decidido—. Incluso podemos establecer un cinturón de seguridad alrededor del sitio en el que están ubicados si vemos que hace falta. Lo que estoy diciendo es que les demos un mínimo de espacio para que no piensen que desconfiamos de ellos y para que tengan oportunidad de serenarse un poco. No debemos ponerlos nerviosos al extremo que sufran una recaída si aún no se han recuperado en ese sentido, o que Diana tenga una crisis respiratoria.

—Tienes razón. —admitió Frank.

—En la carta dice que vendrán mañana en la tarde. Tal vez podremos convencerlos entonces de regresar aquí o de llevarlos a un sitio seguro. —planteó Lily al notar que tanto Alice como Sirius dudaban.

—Está bien. —cedió la mujer rubia.

—Pero esta noche a descampado le puede hacer mucho daño a Diana. —protestó Sirius.

—Los otros la están cuidando y cobijando. Estoy segura que si la ven mal la traen. —le dijo con suavidad Angelica, acariciándole la mejilla.

Sirius hubiese protestado de nuevo si no hubiese visto en los ojos de su esposa aquél brillo maternal matizado de tristeza y angustia. Recordó lo que le había impulsado a buscar a Lily antes. _"Por alguna extraña razón las noches de luna llena tampoco son buenas para ella, como no lo son para Remus"_. Se tragó sus propias inquietudes, asintiendo.

—Vamos. —afirmó Angelica con una sonrisa, convirtiendo un paño de cocina en un trasladador para que llegasen al lugar todos.

Luego de aparecer y oír a los leopardos hacia su derecha, calculaban que a un poco más de doscientos metros, se desplazaron hacia el lugar que les señalaba Angelica. Analizaron rápidamente el escudo puesto por su amiga y asintieron, atravesándolo para investigar el siguiente. Absortos en esto no se dieron que el director no estaba ya con ellos.

Albus adoptó su forma animaga y sobrevoló como fénix el lugar, haciendo círculos sobre las protecciones. Atravesándolas con suavidad siguió revisando rápida y minuciosamente el espacio en el que estaban los chicos. Se acercó al lugar en el que estaban casi sin mover sus alas, aprovechando las corrientes de aire para desplazarse. Los observó dormir a los diez casi tranquilos, aunque los gemelos, la menuda pelirroja y la rubia se movieron levemente, examinaron a sus parejas y volvieron a dormitar.

Estaba un poco más tranquilo en cuanto a ellos pero le preocupaba la situación con los padres. Los chicos estarían seguros esa noche allí y la situación hasta ahora estaba bajo control. Pero en cuanto saliese el sol Jennifer y Remus se enterarían de lo ocurrido y los dos pasarían de ser los más tranquilos a los más alterados del grupo. La situación en la tarde en Deercourage iba a ser muy tensa en cuanto los chicos apareciesen allí. Era una suerte que en el colegio no hubiesen clases por las vacaciones de Pascua, así podría centrarse en este problema con más serenidad.

Cuando regresó junto a su hija y sus cinco ex alumnos, recuperando su forma humana frente a ellos, sonrió ante sus expresiones de sorpresa. Hasta ahora ellos no habían sabido que él era animago y adoptaba la forma de un fénix. El único que lo sabía era Aragorn, además de su maestro y amigo Mithrandir. Sus hijas seguramente sospechaban que era animago por el Entrenamiento Dunedain, pero no lo sabían con certeza.

—Los chicos están bien, dormitando Venus, Leto, Mercurio y Júpiter que están pendientes de Marte, Neptuno, Electra y Diana. —les dijo acercándoseles.

—Las barreras que pusieron son buenas. —afirmó Frank.

—Si están a una distancia segura de ellas tendrán oportunidad de irse si alguien llegase a descubrirlas e intenta franquearlas. —añadió James mirando interrogante a los dos que los habían visto.

—Están a unos cincuenta metros de aquí en esa dirección. —les señaló ella suponiendo que su padre no respondería, sorprendiéndose al verlo asentir confirmando la información.

—Les aconsejo que vayan a casa a descansar un poco. En unas horas habrá que decirles a Jennifer y Remus lo ocurrido. —les recordó Albus mientras miraba a su hija rebelde con preocupación. _"Tengo que hablar con Mithrandir sobre el mal estado en que veo a Angelica. No sé qué es exactamente lo que le pasa pero sé que él la ayuda cuando está así"_.

Sirius se mordió una vez más la lengua para no decirles que él se quedaba allí hasta que pudiese arrastrar a su hija a Deercourage o a Maidstone, un lugar en el que estuviese sana y salva. Pero el estado en que veía a su esposa y en el que sabía se pondría su amigo licántropo cuando se enterase de la huida de los chicos lo obligaba a contenerse.

Regresaron a la cocina de Deercourage, tomando con pocas ganas el chocolate que Lily volvió a calentar con su varita. Subieron luego a acostarse para descansar un poco sus cuerpos, porque dormir era imposible y lo sabían. Sin embargo no hubo conversaciones en los cuartos, cada uno de ellos sumergido en sus propias deducciones, planteamientos, dudas y temores sobre el destino que había ante ellos y que llegaba a formar a los chicos que ahora sabían eran sus hijos y amigos de éstos.

Apenas llegar con su esposa a Deercourage percibió el cambio en la casa. No le había costado mucho convencer a Jennifer de volver casi de inmediato porque ella también estaba preocupada. Electra no había estado tan mal como el mes anterior pero era evidente que tampoco estaba bien, que la afectaba de alguna manera la cercanía de la luna llena. _"Además… los chicos estaban muy extraños desde el incidente en la casa cerca de Bristol. Peor aún desde que regresaron de Kent con el papá de James"_.

—¿Dónde están los chicos? —preguntó Remus apenas vio abrirse la puerta de la sala. Sus sentidos agudizados por la reciente transformación le decían que no estaban en la casa. Además el "comité de bienvenida" traducía sólo una cosa: problema grave.

—¿Por qué están así? —preguntó Jennifer asustada por las caras de sus amigos, que evidentemente no habían dormido. Eso y la certeza de su esposo que los chicos no estaban en la casa dispararon sus alarmas.

—Vamos a tu cuarto para que… —intentó convencer James a su amigo, avanzando hacia él con Sirius.

—¿Dónde? —rugió Remus.

—En Bristol. Se fueron anoche de la casa. —resumió Sirius.

—No, no pueden… —empezó a denegar Jennifer, girándose hacia su esposo para llorar, tambaleándose los dos al perder él las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

James le señaló a su hermano por afecto el sillón más cercano mientras lo miraba con reproche y sostenían entre los dos a su amigo, apresurándose Frank a separar a Jennifer de Remus para que ellos lo ubicasen allí.

—Tranquilos, están bien —les aclaró James apenas vio a sus dos amigos sentados—. Tenían poco tiempo de haberse ido cuando nos dimos cuenta y aunque no están exactamente junto a los leopardos, además de haber encontrado los botones de Albus dejándolos aquí. Los pudimos encontrar porque Angelica había podido ayer a final de tarde ponerle un rastreador a la varita de Diana.

—Pero no es seguro estar allí afuera con los mortífagos. —protestó Remus de inmediato mientras Jennifer clavaba sus ojos en los de su gemela y empezaba a comunicarse con ella mentalmente.

—_¿Un rastreador en su varita o descubriste que es la tuya?_

—_¿Cómo sab…? ¿La de Electra es…?_

—_La varita de Electra es mi varita. ¿Es la de Diana la tuya?_

—_Sí. ¿Desde cuándo sabes que la varita de Electra es tu varita?_

—_Desde la madrugada que deliraron por la fiebre tan alta. Justo después de quedarse los diez dormidos fingí acomodarla en la mesa de noche para confirmar mis sospechas. No me había atrevido a hacerlo hasta ese momento, pero con lo que se les escapó en delirios… Tenía que saberlo._

—_¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

—_Por la misma razón que tú no me lo querías decir._

—Descríbeles a los chicos, mi amor. Ellos también tienen que saber. —le insistió Sirius a su esposa acariciándole la mejilla, sacándola sin saberlo de su charla mental.

Angelica tomó aire profundamente para serenarse mientras asentía. Aunque su proceso con la luna llena ya había terminado, al igual que el de Remus, lo que acababa de saber era otro golpe para su ánimo. Entendió que su esposo y sus amigos les habían estado contando lo ocurrido la noche antes a su hermana y su cuñado, sólo que su gemela no los oyó por hablar mentalmente con ella.

—Cuando Lily y James terminaron de leer la carta que dejó Marte, luego de verificar Sirius y Frank que no estaban en la cueva del Snowdon y James y yo que no estaban cerca de los leopardos, desaparecí de inmediato para usar el rastreador en la varita de Diana antes que se diese cuenta y lo bloquease. Entonces… —les siguió contando lo visto la noche anterior, esta vez con lujo de detalles, describiendo no sólo a los cuatro hijos de los presentes sino también a sus acompañantes.

Jennifer le agradeció de corazón el conciso y rápido resumen que le dio sobre lo hablado por sus amigos mientras estaban distraídas. Bebió cada palabra sobre la descripción de los chicos, abrazándose ella y su esposo al oír la descripción de la chica que era hija o nieta de ellos. No creía que su parentesco fuese más lejano que eso.

James les contó como fueron luego a verificar las protecciones que tenían puestas los chicos alrededor de ellos y la razón por la que no habían intentado penetrarlas para llegar a ellos en ese momento. También la verificación hecha por el director sobre la seguridad y el estado de los chicos.

—¿Por qué no se acercaron a ellos como animagos luego que Angelica lo hiciese? —preguntó intrigado Remus. En ese momento, por su hija o nieta, le importaba menos que una semilla de girasol que el director se enterase de lo hecho por él y sus amigos en Hogwarts.

—Estoy casi seguro que saben que somos animagos desde el mes pasado, si no lo recuerdan de su época. No quise que reforzasen sus barreras en ese sentido si no logramos convencerlos hoy de regresar a la casa. —le respondió James con sinceridad, suspirando al oír gruñir a Sirius. Sabía que la noche antes sólo se había contenido por Angelica.

—Vamos al cuarto para que descanses un poco, Remus —le pidió Angelica a su cuñado mirando con preocupación una herida que se había hecho en su encierro la noche antes—. Tienes que recuperarte para la llegada de los chicos. —le insistió al verlo denegar.

—Olvídalo. Ahora mismo voy a ese bosque a buscarlos y traerlos. —replicó él, intentando levantarse.

—Nada de eso —lo retuvo James—. Tú no eres animago sino licántropo, no puedes transformarte a voluntad para atravesar sus barreras —le recordó. El gruñido y la dorada furia en los ojos de su amigo le hicieron comprender cuan cerca estaba el lobo de la superficie—. No es bueno para ellos que les lleguemos en nuestras formas humanas, amigo, estaban muy deprimidos por lo que nos dijeron Angelica y Albus. —le dijo con tono suave mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Notó que el lobo lo evaluaba con sus instintos y se relajó al máximo para no despertar al depredador.

»Si llegamos a ellos podrían tener una recaída nuevamente, siendo eso particularmente peligroso si no logramos traerlos con nosotros y desaparecen hacia un sitio que aparentemente aún no exploran bien. —finalizó sacando de su bolsillo la carta de quien estaba casi seguro era su hijo y entregándosela, con movimientos cuidadosos pero no lentos para no avivar la ansiedad en su amigo. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir Remus perdería el control sobre su lado lobuno.

Jennifer se la arrancó de las manos a su esposo y la abrió, leyéndola los dos con avidez, frunciendo el ceño al terminar de leerla.

—Cuando estén aquí les hacemos creer que accedemos a su partida siempre y cuando vengan todos los días. Celebramos el cumpleaños de Mercurio y Júpiter con ellos para destensarlos un poco, dándoles a beber poción para dormir sin soñar en el jugo. Luego les quitamos las varitas y los encerramos mágicamente en la casa de alguna manera. —les planteó Remus a sus amigos.

—En Diana no tendrá efecto la poción. —denegó Sirius.

—Pero yo la dormiré con el hechizo. —intervino rápidamente Angelica al oír gruñir a su cuñado.

—Vamos arriba a que descanses, amigo. Te necesitaremos en buenas condiciones en la tarde para que nos ayudes con ellos. —le pidió Lily a Remus con dulzura, sonriendo al verlo asentir.

Jennifer y Remus accedieron con un poco de reticencia a la petición de su amiga pelirroja y tomaron poción tranquilizante además de la de dormir sin soñar.

—De no ser por lo ocurrido con los chicos me arrepentiría de no haber acompañado a Remus anoche. —comentó James preocupado cuando salieron del cuarto en que dormían los Lupin.

—Investiguemos en la biblioteca si existe alguna forma de retenerlos aquí como sugirió. —planteó Alice.

En ese momento Albus debía estar reunido en el colegio con Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody y Charlus Potter hablando sobre la huida de los chicos, por lo que confiaban que el segundo los cubriría en el Ministerio.

* * *

Harry abrió lentamente sus párpados, sintiendo que le pesaban toneladas. Al ver frente a sus ojos el rostro lleno de pecas que tanto amaba sonrió con cariño y agradecimiento. Extendió su mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla a su adorada pelirroja, disfrutando el poder verla sin sus lentes y sin los pasamontañas. Sentía una terrible opresión en su pecho que le recordaba claramente dónde estaba, con quiénes y por qué.

—Debiste dormir un poco más. —le dijo con voz suave y ronca, al ver los pequeños trazos de ojeras.

—¡Así no!

—Pues entonces hazlo tú.

Escuchó protestar a sus dos mejores amigos y sonrió.

—Ahora ya sabes porqué no pudo ser. —le susurró Ginny con una sonrisa pícara, guiñándole un ojo y bajando su rostro hacia él para darle un beso.

—¡La dejaste ir! —escucharon que chillaba Hermione, riéndose sin poder evitarlo. Abrazándose se empezaron a hacer una idea de lo que les esperaba mientras podían volver a su época.

—A tu derecha. —le advirtió Fred a su hermano menor.

Ginny y Harry se incorporaron para ver el espectáculo, conteniendo con dificultad la risa ante la visión de Hermione, Ron, Fred y George intentando capturar una liebre sin usar magia. Jessica, Angela, Luna y Neville también los observaban divertidos desde sus posiciones, reteniendo los dos últimos la otra liebre que habían capturado.

—¿Por qué no podemos simplemente desmayarla? —protestó Ron una vez más en cuanto se le escapó de las manos.

—Porque las chicas aún no despiertan. El Ministerio detectaría la magia de cuatro menores de edad si alguna de ellas hace algo al sobresaltarse por nuestra culpa, ya que anoche no pusimos la protección debida en ese sentido. —le replicó Hermione con fastidio.

—Pues yo las veo bien despiertas y riéndose de nosotros. —le señaló su novio.

—Y les recuerdo que la semana pasada comprobamos con el hechizo por la antigua ley que ya soy biológicamente mayor de edad. —les recordó Luna.

—Vale. —aceptó la castaña, sonriendo al ver como su novio de inmediato desmayaba a la escurridiza liebre.

—Así que burlándote de mí. —se aproximó Fred a su novia con un brillo pícaro en la mirada, empezando a correr tras ella en cuanto la vio abrir mucho los ojos e incorporarse. La alcanzó poco después y la atrapó entre sus brazos mientras le hacía cosquillas.

George había sido más rápido que él y ya tenía riéndose a su novia cuando su gemelo alcanzó a su cuñada. Tenía mucho cuidado para que su respiración no se viese afectada, dándole pequeñas pausas para que recuperase el aire.

—¿Es necesario eso? —preguntó Ron, mirando con asco como su novia le empezaba a quitar el cuero al animal con su varita luego que lo obligó a matarla quebrándole el cuello al inconsciente animal.

—¿Te la quieres comer con todo? —le preguntó Hermione con la voz un poco aguda, que tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, pero… —intentó replicar el novio, pero se detuvo con expresión de asco.

—Espera Gea —le pidió Angela, sonriéndole a su novio al ver que la ayudaba a incorporarse—. Vengan todos. Les enseñaré cómo hacerlo más fácil.

Media hora más tarde Jessica y ella les habían enseñado a hacer unos hechizos para preparar las liebres y cocinar además unas patatas silvestres que consiguieron cerca, luego de enseñarles Neville a identificarlas. El preparar el almuerzo y darse un baño en la laguna antes de comer los distrajo, descansando un poco luego de comer para reunir ánimos y fuerzas antes de sentarse a coordinar la reunión con quienes estarían en Deercourage y viajar allí.

* * *

—Han logrado cazar un par de liebres y preparar un almuerzo. —llegó a contarles Angelica a los otros, riéndose al recordar lo visto en su forma animaga.

Empezó a contárselos con detalle ante la muda interrogante de todos por su risa, mientras los elfos empezaban a servirles la comida.

El oír las protestas entre dientes de los elfos ante lo que estaban escuchando hizo sonreír a Jennifer, comprendiendo que pensaban que al menos uno de ellos debería estar atendiendo a "los jóvenes amos".

—Conseguimos algo para retener a las menores de edad, pero no a los adultos. —les contó James a los que normalmente eran los más tranquilos del grupo.

—Ellos no se irán sin ellas. —gruñó Remus.

—Son unos irresponsables al irse sin estar bien de salud. —comentó malhumorada Jennifer.

"_Claro que en este momento son los más alterados"_, pensaron de inmediato sus acompañantes al oírlos. Era evidente que a los dos les molestaba que hubiesen aprovechado su ausencia para escaparse.

Ya los otros siete habían ido a verlos con su amiga, seis de ellos en su forma animaga y el licántropo como lobo gracias a un hechizo de Angelica. Cuando llegaron al bosque a verlos ocho de los chicos aún dormían mientras la castaña y el pelirrojo más alto los examinaban. Tuvieron que retroceder rápidamente y salir del perímetro cuando los vieron movilizarse para revisar las barreras, según pudieron oír. James y Frank habían tenido que sacar casi a la fuerza a Remus, mientras Alice lo hacía con Jennifer y Lily con Sirius, con Angelica distrayendo levemente a los chicos provocando ruidos alrededor de ellos.

Cuando a Deercourage llegaron Minerva, Albus, Alastor y Charlus, luego de la hora del almuerzo, les contaron lo que tenían pensado para retenerlos, sospechando los tres últimos que los chicos no serían tan fáciles de atrapar.

A las cinco de la tarde los doce vieron aparecer a los diez jóvenes en el jardín, entrecerrando los ojos los Lupin ante las miradas de disculpa que les dirigían desde sus rostros cubiertos por pasamontañas.

—Buenas tardes. —se decidió Harry a romper el silencio, avanzando lentamente hacia ellos,. Sus esmeraldas viajaban rápidamente sobre los rostros de sus padres, tíos, abuelo, subdirectora, auror y director. Los reproches en sus miradas lo ponían muy nervioso.

—Serían mejores si no hubiesen hecho la tontería de irse de aquí aprovechando que mi esposa y yo no estábamos. —replicó el licántropo enojado.

Lily de inmediato lo sujetó por el brazo para que se contuviese.

—Perdona, Remus, pero no fue ése el motivo para que nos fuésemos anoche —respondió Harry con tono respetuoso—. Aunque Jennifer y tú hubiesen estado aquí igual nos hubiésemos ido anoche —afirmó con seguridad, suspirando al ver a todos los que estaban frente a él denegar. Sabía que no sería fácil esa reunión pero eso no la hacía menos tensa o incómoda—. Ya los diez hemos recuperado casi totalmente la salud y…

—Tú lo has dicho, no están recuperados totalmente. El irse ha sido una absoluta irresponsabilidad. —lo interrumpió enojada la enfermera y estudiante de los últimos años en medimagia.

Alice retuvo a su amiga por el brazo para recordarle que debía contenerse.

—No debíamos quedarnos más tiempo, Jennifer —le respondió Harry con tono suave—. Sin embargo agradeceremos si nos quieres examinar ahora y cuantas veces nos podamos reunir de nuevo para que evalúes nuestros avances.

—Les dije desde que llegaron al colegio que estaban bajo mi protección y responsabilidad —intervino serio el director—. Se habían comprometido conmigo en no huir de aquí sin hablarlo con Lily, con James y conmigo antes —les recordó. Levantó la mano derecha para detener la réplica del que estaba seguro algún día sería su alumno—. Como bien dices en tu carta ya sospechamos que son parientes nuestros, así que la angustia que nos generaron anoche con su desaparición en tiempos de guerra es inexcusable.

Los diez chicos tragaron saliva y bajaron durante un momento la cabeza.

—Perdón, no fue nuestra intención preocuparlos. Debimos avisarles que estábamos bien y en un lugar seguro, pero nos tomó algún tiempo ajustarnos a nuestra nueva situación. —se disculpó Harry sinceramente.

—Entendemos sus temores luego del planteamiento que en mala hora les hice el otro día, pero no es seguro para ustedes el estar ahí fuera en plena guerra —intervino Charlus con sus ojos avellana tras sus gafas redondas clavados en el que ahora sospechaba era su nieto—. Olviden lo que dije y vuelvan a la casa, chicos. Todo estará bien porque ustedes son muy maduros y no alterarán nada.

Harry suspiró al oírlo y denegó.

—No es su culpa que nos fuésemos, señor Potter. Simplemente había llegado el momento de hacer lo que debíamos. —le respondió con madurez.

—El lugar al que hemos ido es tan seguro como puede serlo esta casa en tiempos de guerra. —intervino Hermione, que había avanzado con los otros hasta ubicarse al lado de su mejor amigo.

—Tenemos además ubicados otros dos lugares, como ya saben. —agregó Ron.

—Y algunos felinos amigos nuestros nos cuidan mientras descansamos, en previsión que los diez nos quedemos dormidos. —añadió Ginny.

—Eso no es cierto. Ustedes no estaban anoche con los leopardos. —replicó Sirius.

Lily, Alice, Frank y James temieron que la impetuosidad de su amigo delatase que los habían ubicado. Angelica apretó la mano de su esposo con fuerza, calmándose al ver que no decía nada más.

—No exactamente junto a ellos pero sí cerca. Manchita nos cuidó anoche mientras dormíamos, con ayuda de su familia. —le respondió Angela.

Los doce que querían que volviesen a la casa comprendieron en ese momento porqué las barreras de los chicos no bloqueaban el ingreso de animales.

Albus le preguntó mentalmente a su hija si había visto a alguno de los felinos. Contuvo con dificultad una sonrisa al ella responderle que había visto a una panterita negra olisqueando la base del árbol en que ella se había posado a observarlos, pero que aturdida con lo ocurrido no la había relacionado con el cachorrito curado por la chica.

Los ocho que habían ido al bosque esa mañana comprendieron porqué el cachorro de pantera negra y los otros felinos les habían estado dificultando el acceso a los chicos, no atacándolos pero amenazándolos con ferocidad.

—Los leopardos no pueden evitar que los mortífagos los lastimen. —gruñó Remus.

—No. Hemos puesto barreras alrededor del lugar en que nos estamos quedando. Si llegase a sobrepasarlas alguno de ellos mientras dormimos nuestros amigos nos despertarán y nos pondremos a salvo. —aclaró Harry.

—Ya los lastimaron seriamente una vez. —les recordó Minerva McGonagall con el tono y el gesto de reprimenda que le conocían muy bien.

—A Sirius y a James también y son aurores. —respondió Harry con tono respetuoso.

—Cuatro de ustedes son menores de edad. —gruñó Alastor Moody.

—Ya soy biológicamente mayor de edad. —le refutó Luna luego de hacer flotar un matero cercano para que notasen que podía hacer magia fuera de la casa, que el profesor Dumbledore tenía protegida, sin disparar alarmas en el Ministerio de Magia porque un menor de edad hiciese magia en un lugar rodeado de muggles.

—Pero Diana, Electra y Venus aún no lo son. —insistió Frank.

—Los demás nos hemos hecho responsables ante la magia de ellas. —respondió Harry luego de ver la expresión decidida del director.

—¿Cómo supieron que eran familiares consanguíneos si no recuerdan nada? —inquirió la subdirectora.

—No lo sabíamos, profesora McGonagall —le respondió respetuosa Hermione—. Lo averiguamos con el hechizo que encontramos en la biblioteca de los señores Potter, para evitar que el profesor Dumbledore se viese obligado por nuestra decisión a aplicar la antigua ley de la que nos habló.

En ese momento doce pares de ojos miraron con evidente disgusto a la castaña, que tragó saliva al notarlo.

—La decisión de irnos fue unánime. —aclaró Angela al notarlo.

—Y es irrevocable. —añadió con firmeza Harry.

—Vendrán todas las tardes a practicar con Alice y Lily, esperando hasta que los demás lleguemos, y se reportarán todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno para saber que están bien. ¿De acuerdo? —planteó James luego de un par de minutos de tenso silencio, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes. Eso no era lo planeado.

—Y ustedes no harán ningún intento por retener en contra de nuestra voluntad a ninguno de nosotros, ni por buscarnos —completó Harry—. Tenemos un acuerdo. —afirmó al ver a su padre asentir.

—¿Qué? Pero… —empezaron a protestar a coro las Protectoras.

—Desde ayer dejaron todo preparado para los cumpleaños de Mercurio y Júpiter —las interrumpió James con firmeza—. Vamos adentro a celebrarlo.

—Supongo que en respeto a nuestro acuerdo cambiarán el jugo de calabaza por uno nuevo. —planteó Harry mirando significativamente a su padre.

—Las tortas y la comida no tienen nada. Creo que cambiaremos el jugo de calabaza por cerveza de mantequilla. —respondió James con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Sus tres amigos se giraron a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, tan asombrados como las cuatro mujeres. Charlus asintió en dirección a su hijo mientras Minerva y Alastor murmuraban su desaprobación. Albus sonrió ante el evidente entendimiento entre los dos muy listos Potter.

Los nueve acompañantes del joven de ojos esmeraldas observaron y oyeron con incredulidad el intercambio entre padre e hijo, así como las reacciones de los demás, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir ni demostrar nada. _"¿Cómo ha sabido Harry lo que tramaban?"_. No creían que hubiese usado el don de Percibir los Pensamientos cuando ya sabían que eso los debilitaba, no siendo ése un buen momento para enfermarse o debilitarse en manera alguna.

Entraron tras Harry a la casa y se sentaron a la mesa del comedor como les indicó James, el cual fue sacado de allí a rastras por una furiosa pelirroja con esmeraldas centelleantes un par de minutos después.

—Pobre James. —murmuró Ron.

—Antes de la celebración van a permitir que yo los examine. —gruñó Jennifer en tono un poco más alto del necesario.

—No es el único en problemas. —susurró Hermione al oírla.

—Y espero que estemos claros que el acuerdo que acaba de hacer James con ustedes no contempla en ningún punto eso que pusiste en la carta sobre su pretendida participación en batallas. —gruñó seguidamente Remus a Harry.

—¿Podríamos hablar de eso en otro momento? —pidió Jessica con vocecita de niña buena, al ver el enojo apenas contenido en los ojos de su padre.

Remus entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

—Pero no harán nada como eso mientras no lo hablen con nosotros. —les ordenó Alice con firmeza mirando al que sospechaba era su hijo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó rápidamente Harry entendiendo a "su prima" y no queriendo que Hermione presionase en ningún sentido—. Supongo que a la primera que querrás examinar será a Diana. —agregó mirando a Jennifer con una sonrisa dulce y convincente.

—Muy acertada tu apreciación. —respondió ella con su tono lleno de sarcasmo.

Angela se apresuró a dirigirse al lado de su tía, sentándose mansamente en la silla que le indicó. Aceptó su regaño porque su respiración, levemente irregular, indicaba que no había tomado la poción antes de ir allí cuando sabía tan bien como los demás que la reunión sería difícil. Se la tomó en su presencia y le agradeció en tono suave y cariñoso cuando terminó de examinarla y curarle la piel aún resentida por las quemaduras.

Harry fue el siguiente en sentarse frente a Jennifer para que lo examinase, sonriéndole suavemente, temblando un poco su sonrisa al ver de reojo a sus padres entrar. James tenía expresión de venado que ha escapado por muy poco de ser atropellado mientras que el pelo rojo de Lily contrastaba con sus esmeraldas de tal manera que reflejaban perfectamente su animosidad. Prudentemente alejó su mirada de ellos para evitar problemas.

Ron quería ser el siguiente para que Jennifer se calmase un poco antes de examinar a su prometida, pero lo detuvo Jessica al oír a la mamá.

—Tu turno, Gea. —ordenó con firmeza Jennifer.

Hermione avanzó muy nerviosa hasta la silla, tropezando levemente, tragando saliva al ser precisamente la estudiante de medimagia quien la ayudase a recuperar el equilibrio y sentarse.

—Tranquila —le dijo Jennifer con tono un poco severo, rodando los ojos al verla bajar la mirada—. Sé que no se fueron sólo por tu insistencia —agregó con tono más suave. Sonrió al ver que levantaba la mirada, empezando en seguida a examinarla—. ¿Cómo te lastimaste aquí? —le preguntó preocupada al ver un raspón en la palma de la mano izquierda, justo sobre el lugar en el que había estado una ampolla y recién estaba sanando.

—Me tropecé temprano y caí sobre esa mano. —respondió Hermione en voz baja, esperando el estallido de su novio y amigos que no tardó en llegar.

—¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste?! —protestaron de inmediato sus nueve acompañantes.

—No me dol… —intentó tranquilizarlos.

—No te atrevas a mentirnos. —la regañó Harry.

—No quise preocuparlos. —confesó Hermione cabizbaja.

—Pues mientras no estén con algún adulto responsable de ustedes tendrán que preocuparse los unos a los otros. —comentó Frank con fingida tranquilidad.

Los diez chicos cerraron los ojos al oírlo. Mal comenzaban si querían demostrarles que estarían bien cuidándose los unos a los otros.

—Tiene razón. Gracias por el consejo. —respondió Harry con suavidad luego de abrir los ojos, clavando sus esmeraldas en el procedimiento de la estudiante de medimagia curando a su amiga para no mirar a nadie.

—La pequeña cicatriz que te quedará te servirá de recordatorio sobre ocultarle cosas a tus amigos. —regañó Jennifer una vez más a la chica mientras le vendaba la mano, suspirando al verla asentir con expresión de niña que admite su culpa.

—Comencemos con la fiesta de cumpleaños. —más que sugerir ordenó Lily una vez que habían examinado al chico más alto.

Pasó casi media hora antes que todos se destensasen un poco, lo cual lograron principalmente las bromas de los cumpleañeros, las ocurrencias de Luna y el atrevimiento de Angela al empezar a hacerles bromas a sus papás y tíos, riéndose con alegría cuando Angelica la ayudó con una a Sirius.

—Es hora de irnos. —planteó Harry nervioso a las ocho y media de la noche.

—No hemos establecido aún la forma en que nos comunicaremos. —saltó James.

—¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! —exclamó Ron arrepentido golpeándose la frente, buscando rápidamente en su capa los sickles falsos.

—¿Ya todos saben cómo funcionan? —les preguntó Hermione mientras ayudaba a su novio y cuñados a repartirlos.

—No sé de qué hablan. —dijo Charlus mirando con curiosidad la moneda que le daba la chica castaña.

Hermione de inmediato empezó a explicar el funcionamiento de los falsos sickles, sonrojándose ante la expresión de asombro de la que algún día sería su profesora de Transformaciones.

—Si el mensaje es urgente o requieren ayuda pueden llamar a _Moony_, _Hera_ o _Rea_. —agregó Harry.

—Aún tenemos pendiente hablar lo de los "Guerreros del Fénix". —le dijo con seriedad James.

—Tal vez mañana podríamos hablar de ello. —sugirió Harry, asintiendo al ver a su padre hacerlo.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento de Dotty, joven, pero Wykers y Dotty han solicitado a las amas permiso para ir con ustedes y ellas lo han concedido. —se atrevió a decirle la elfina con su vocecita chillona.

—Les agradecemos mucho la buena disposición —le dijo Harry agachándose para quedar a su altura—. Pero estaríamos más tranquilos sabiendo que están cuidando de Lily y Alice mientras estamos lejos.

—Idun y Tyr estarán aquí y yo no soy una inválida que necesita que la cuiden. —protestó de inmediato la pelirroja furiosa.

—En casa también hay elfos y no necesito niñeras tampoco. —replicó seguidamente Alice molesta.

—Queremos que los elfos los acompañen y también que lleven víveres de aquí. —le dijo James al chico, señalándole con sus ojos a su esposa rápidamente.

—Les agradecemos las buenas intenciones a todos pero no es necesario —replicó Harry luego de meditarlo durante un par de minutos—. Estamos ubicados en un bosque donde podemos conseguir frutas, algunos vegetales y cazar animales pequeños. Tenemos cerca una fuente de agua potable y en caso de lluvias fuertes nos refugiaremos en una de las cuevas que supongo vieron cuando nos siguieron.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar Alice.

—Electra y Diana tienen buenos conocimientos sobre desenvolverse a campo traviesa y nos están enseñando a los demás —la interrumpió Harry—. Queremos aprovechar esta experiencia para desarrollar fortalezas mientras regresamos a nuestra época.

—Sin embargo, si no les molesta, nos podrían acompañar Dotty y Wykers los primeros días un poco después de la hora del almuerzo —intervino Hermione. Se explicó mejor al ver que todos se giraban a mirarla interrogantes, especialmente su mejor amigo—. Es muy probable que nosotros comamos un poco más tarde que ustedes y mientras mejora nuestra salud sería prudente que nuestra dieta fuese un poco balanceada. Hasta ahora estamos empezando a ver lo que podemos obtener del bosque para comer. —finalizó mirando frontalmente a Harry.

Al ver en los ojos castaños su deseo de ayudar a alguien algo finalmente se conectó en el cerebro del chico de ojos esmeralda: los elfos. Dotty y Wykers eran elfos libres, con serias dificultades en esa época para adaptarse a su nueva condición. No podían rechazar su ayuda sin lastimarlos.

—¿Podrían ayudarnos de esa manera? —se giró a preguntarles a las pequeñas criaturas, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver la emoción en sus ojos como pelotas de tenis antes que girasen sus cabezas hacia el punto en que estaban Jennifer y Angelica.

—Nos agradaría mucho que hiciesen eso porque nos ayudarían con esta casa tan grande, la nuestra y a ellos, pero eso sería mucho pedirles. —dijo la gemela de carácter más rebelde, pues comprendió la intención de los chicos y la agradeció.

—Dotty y Wykers pueden hacerlo y será un honor poder servirles a todos. —replicó de inmediato el elfo.

—Entonces vengan con nosotros para que vean el lugar y mañana puedan ubicarse. —dijo contenta Jessica tendiéndoles una mano mientras su prima hacía el mismo gesto.

—Una vez más quiero agradecerles su comprensión, paciencia y ayuda. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde. —se despidió Harry, mucho más tranquilo que como estaba cuando llegaron. Sonrió al ver a su padre hacerlo, desapareciendo luego.

—¿Cómo supiste que nos habían descubierto? —se giró a preguntarle Frank a James apenas desaparecieron todos los chicos.

—Porque las esmeraldas de Marte tenían la misma expresión ayer al mediodía cuando nos despedimos luego del almuerzo para ir nosotros al Ministerio —le respondió con sinceridad—. Cuando dijo que la decisión de irse era irrevocable había despedida en su mirada. Si hubiésemos intentado obligarlos a quedarse no sólo se habrían ido sino que romperían comunicación con nosotros.

—Pero con tu cambio de estrategia los vemos todos los días, sabemos dónde están y ganamos tiempo para convencerlos de mantenerse a salvo mientras conseguimos como devolverlos a su época. —comentó Remus con tono de comprensión y aprobación.

—Exacto.

—Aún queda pendiente el asunto de las batallas. —les recordó Alastor.

—Mañana veremos como manejar esa situación con ellos. A cada día su faena. —opinó Albus luego de un par de minutos en silencio en que todos se miraron preocupados.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron los elfos con expresiones de triunfo y unas mudas de ropa sucia de los chicos, lo que hizo reír a quienes los esperaban.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo empezar a planteárselos. —confesó Harry a sus nueve expectantes compañeros luego de finalizar el desayuno y enviar el mensaje prometido a sus padres, reportando el buen estado de salud de los diez.

—Creo que tendremos que confesar nuestra participación en la batalla de Swindon —comentó Ginny, aclarando el porqué al ver la expresión interrogante de sus acompañantes—. En cuanto nos vean en batalla igual nos reconocerán. Si no es que ya lo sospechan de la carta que les dejaste, mi amor.

—Cierto. No lo había pensado. —se acarició meditabundo la marca en forma de rayo.

—¿Problemas con tu cicatriz, compañero? —preguntó preocupado Ron, suspirando al verlo encogerse de hombros.

—Está muy contento —replicó Harry distraído, más preocupado por la reunión con sus padres que por su enemigo—. Creo que tendremos que esperar a que ellos hagan el planteamiento y responderles lo mejor posible. Ninguno de ellos aceptará nuestra participación en batallas, mucho menos ahora que sospechan que somos familiares suyos y nos consideran vulnerables por la condición en que estábamos al llegar con ellos.

—No va a ser fácil pero no veo otra alternativa. —aprobó Ron.

—Anoche, cuando nombré a Manchita, no hubo sorpresa en ninguno de ellos. —comentó pensativa Angela.

—Eso confirma nuestras sospechas del día que vinimos a explorar. Nos siguieron. —aseveró Neville.

—¿Notaron que a excepción de la pregunta de abuelo sobre la preocupación que les habríamos generado con nuestra partida no había rastro de eso en ninguno de ellos? —preguntó Jessica.

—Estaban enojados pero no preocupados. —ratificó Luna.

Hermione se golpeó la frente con su mano derecha, en un gesto automático que evidenciaba que se había dado cuenta de un fallo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intrigado Harry.

—Las barreras —respondió ella como si fuese obvio, suspirando y explicándose mejor al ver las expresiones interrogantes de sus acompañantes—. No bloqueamos el acceso de animales para que Manchita y su familia pudiesen estar cerca de nosotros —Bufó al notar que sólo Angela había retenido la respiración en señal de haber comprendido—. Sabemos con certeza que James y Sirius son animagos, así como sospechamos que deben serlo Angelica y Jennifer por su nivel en el Entrenamiento Dunedain.

—Mamá y papá también lo son —musitó Neville al comprender el alcance de las palabras de la castaña—. Una osa y un oso, me lo contaron en navidad. —respondió la muda interrogante de sus acompañantes.

—Tía es una unicornio y mamá una águila. Me lo contó Mithrandir cuando se suponía que tío Aragorn me estaba enseñando por primera vez animagia. —les contó Angela.

—Padrino me contó, entre su nerviosismo por la boda con Meg, que luego de graduarse en Hogwarts se habían enterado que mamá también lo era. Es una puma blanca, como Ginny. —les dijo Harry.

—¿Nos habrán visto u oído luego que nos vinimos? —preguntó Fred nervioso.

—¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda que tío Remus o alguien supiese que nosotros somos los Guerreros del Fénix antes de venir a esta época? —preguntó Harry luego de varios minutos de tenso silencio.

Sus nueve acompañantes negaron.

—Entonces si nos vieron ha sido sólo unos de los diez que están bajo el lazo de control de recuerdos de Diana, por lo que se los borráremos antes de irnos —aseveró con sus esmeraldas clavadas en "su hermanita", continuando al verla asentir—. Como no es conveniente que la profesora McGonagall nos vea, o el señor Charlus Potter si es animago, ya que ninguno de ellos está en ese lazo, debemos modificar las barreras para que ni siquiera animales las penetren, ampliando la zona de protección hasta las cavernas para que nuestros amigos puedan acompañarnos.

—La cueva en el Snowdon no es segura y no debemos venir aquí estando heridos por batallas. Los leopardos no podrán contener sus instintos si huelen sangre. —les recordó Angela.

—No sabemos cuánto tardará en caer el escudo para que compremos algo con el excedente que trajimos por el viaje que se suponía haríamos. Y alquilar en época de guerra será prácticamente imposible. —aseveró Hermione con tono práctico.

—Yo puedo conseguir unas piedras preciosas con que negociar —afirmó Angela, sonrojándose al ver las expresiones con que la miraban todos—. No hablo de robarlas sino de conseguirlas en una mina especial, que no es muy explorada por lo difícil de su ubicación.

—Mercurio y yo podemos preparar poción envejecedora y hacer la transacción. —añadió George mientras la abrazaba.

—Compraremos la casa de Edimburgo. —aseguró Luna con tono tranquilo.

—Claro. —afirmó Neville comprendiendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los otros ocho sin comprender.

—Cuando fuimos con Daphne y Eileen a arreglarla para Arwen y Aragorn conseguimos algo muy curioso. En una de las paredes estaba el símbolo de nuestras capas con el nombre de guerra de nuestro grupo. —explicó Luna.

—Nosotros lo desvanecimos y no permitimos que ellas lo vieran. —aclaró de inmediato Neville al verlos retener el aire.

—¡Fue por eso! —exclamaron los gemelos pelirrojos a coro.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron sus compañeros intrigados.

—En diciembre Bill nos hizo firmar…

—… la autorización de venta de esa casa…

—… a Arwen y Aragorn como pidió Sirius…

—… obligándonos a recibir el dinero…

—… porque según un documento legal…

—… nos pertenecía a los dos por…

—… una herencia de Mercurio y Júpiter White…

—… Bill nos entregó además…

—… un sobre sellado que decía…

—… que el dinero había sido y era…

—… de los Guerreros del Fénix…

—… Nos costó mucho zafarnos…

—… de las preguntas de Bill.

Angela se quedó mirando fijamente a su prometido, acariciándole el rostro, recitando seguidamente el verso de la Profecía Dunedain que la atormentaba desde que estaban en esa época. Su tono era ausente y su mirada se aferraba al amor en los pozos azules que miraba.

_Varios viajeros en diferentes momentos_

_con amor y dolor cumplirán el mandato_

_Nadie romperá la línea del tiempo_

_sólo completarán lo pasado_

Todos sus acompañantes se congelaron al oírla. El primero en reaccionar fue Harry, que con un leve golpe en la rodilla logró que lo hiciese George.

El pelirrojo en seguida la atrajo hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, sonriéndole seguidamente con cariño.

—¿Nos da tiempo de ir a esa mina antes que vengan los elfos? —le preguntó Hermione a su amiga para distraerla.

—Sólo para mostrarles dónde queda. —respondió Angela, levantándose con ayuda de su prometido luego de verlos asentir para buscar al igual que los demás pasamontañas, guantes y capa de viaje.

Después de almorzar la deliciosa comida que les llevaron los elfos desaparecieron del campamento en Bristol para reaparecer en la Sala de Prácticas de Deercourage, donde los esperaban muy serios Lily, Alice, Angelica y Remus.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Harry con una sonrisa que pretendía fuese tranquilizadora—. ¿Les importaría que les planteásemos la idea que tenemos para la práctica de hoy?

—Claro que no. Aunque supongo que estamos claros en que nosotros seremos quienes definiremos la práctica que llevaremos a cabo. —contestó Angelica con tono firme y una forzada sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. —replicó con tono suave Harry, suponiendo acertadamente que no tardarían mucho en llegar los demás.

Justo en ese momento entraron al lugar Charlus Potter y Albus Dumbledore con semblantes serios. Lily procedió a informarles lo planteado por el chico, a lo que iba a protestar el suegro cuando se abrió la puerta de nuevo entrando Jennifer, Sirius, Frank, James y Alastor, repitiendo ahora Alice el planteamiento para ellos.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente, practicaremos luego de tenerla. —dijo con firmeza James.

Los diez chicos suspiraron y se prepararon para la batalla dialéctica.

—Les dije, cuando me enteré de su problema, que no debían irse de esta casa y lo sostengo. No sólo no deben participar en nada peligroso sino que deben volver a estar bajo la protección de los Potter de inmediato. —gruñó Alastor.

—Lamento contrariarlo, señor Moody, pero eso no va a ocurrir —le respondió Harry respetuoso—. Hasta ahora hemos accedido a sus peticiones y las de ellos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades, pero no pondremos en riesgo las vidas de ustedes o las de otros por modificar los acontecimientos.

—¿Cómo saben que no los modifican al alejarse si no recuerdan lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Charlus con fingida calma.

—Eso no tenemos cómo saberlo, señor Potter. Así como tampoco tenemos cómo saber si alteraríamos algo al quedarnos. Lo único que podemos hacer es tomar las decisiones que hagan el menor daño posible. Es por eso que nos hemos ido de aquí pero no rompimos el contacto con ustedes. Estamos intentando buscar la mejor solución posible a una situación compleja. —le respondió con lentitud el nieto, meditando sus palabras con mucho cuidado antes de pronunciarlas por lo astuto de sus interlocutores.

—¿Cómo encaja en esa "mejor solución posible" su pretendida participación en las batallas? —preguntó Lily remarcando las comillas con sus manos.

—Un mundo en paz es mejor que un mundo en guerra independientemente de cualquier otro conjunto de factores. —respondió Neville con resolución.

—Pero a ustedes ya los lastimaron seriamente y no saben quién o cómo. —replicó Alice de inmediato.

—Mayor razón para no querer que lastimen a otros como lo hicieron con nosotros. —intervino Jessica con tono suave.

—El evitar que Voldemort y los mortífagos hagan daño es trabajo de los aurores. —objetó Sirius.

—El detener a asesinos como ellos es labor de todo aquél que pueda defenderse a si mismo y a otros. —lo contradijo Angela, mirando seguidamente a su abuelo.

—Tú eres menor de edad, al igual que Electra y Venus, así que ustedes tres no pueden tomar esa decisión. —la regañó Angelica.

—Nuestros compañeros se han hecho responsables ante la magia de nosotras, como ya les dijimos ayer —replicó Jessica con tono suave, intentando tranquilizar a todos con su forma de hablar—. Saben que podemos defendernos y ayudar, por eso nos permiten ir con ellos. Pero nos sacarán del lugar de batalla si la situación lo requiere.

—Los mortífagos han estado usando un grupo de maldiciones nuevas y peligrosas. Con la mayoría no se sabe aún como defenderse de ellas o curar luego el daño que ocasionan. —los intentó convencer Charlus.

—Precisamente, señor Potter. Nosotros conocemos defensas y métodos de curación para algunas de ésas que ustedes no. Queremos transmitirles a ustedes lo que sabemos al respecto y ayudarlos en las batallas, mientras logramos volver a nuestro tiempo. —respondió Harry.

—Ustedes no… —empezó a protestar Lily, deteniéndose al ver aparecer en medio de los dos grupos un gavilán plateado, que con la voz suave y dulce de Emmeline dijo:

—_Los mortífagos están atacando en Leicester, a dos cuadras de mi casa._

—Señores. —bajó levemente la cabeza Harry a modo de despedida, desapareciendo luego con sus nueve acompañantes.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó enojado Remus, sin poder contenerse.

—Vamos. Tendremos las cosas más complicadas que de costumbre. Por favor quédate aquí, papá. —les dijo James sacando su varita, desapareciendo todos luego de ver asentir al director.

Cuando aparecieron en la pequeña ciudad pudieron ver que el centro del ataque más fuerte era un orfanato muggle, mirándose en seguida Angelica, Jennifer, Sirius y Remus con preocupación antes de avanzar rápidamente hacia allí con sus acompañantes.

* * *

Aparecer en el campamento de Bristol, ponerse sus equipos de guerra y desaparecer rumbo a Leicester les tomó a los chicos sólo cinco minutos. Aparecieron en la calle siguiente a la casa de la bruja que había avisado, frente a un museo muggle, gracias al mensaje que _Rea_ les dio justo antes de trasladarse. Se desplazaron rápidamente en forma de punta de flecha redondeada hacia el centro del ataque. Al frente iban Harry y Ginny, a su derecha Hermione, Ron, Jessica y Fred, a la izquierda Angela, George, Luna y Neville.

—Magos sumisos a quien no respeta la vida, aléjense de los niños. —llamó Harry con voz madura y templada a los mortífagos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó intrigado Antonin Dolohov

—Los Guerreros del Fénix. Aléjense de los indefensos. —le respondió Harry en el mismo tono templado.

—Únanse a Lord Voldemort si son sangre pura o prepárense a morir. —les replicó el mortífago con tono aterrador, haciendo una rápida señal a los novatos más cercanos para que se aprestasen a combatir a los insolentes.

—La sangre no es lo importante y morir es sólo una forma de viajar a otra realidad. —replicó Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Sobre ellos! —rugió furioso el mortífago—. Como si no tuviese suficiente con el vejete entrometido y los idiotas que lo acompañan. —masculló entre dientes.

Bellatrix apareció justo en ese momento con Travers, Yaxley, Snape y cuatro grupos de mortífagos de nivel medio para reforzar el ataque. No le convenía que uno de los primeros ataques que harían bajo su dirección fuese un fracaso.

Harry organizó a sus amigos para que fuesen ellos quienes se enfrentasen a aquellos asesinos, pues se dio cuenta que eran los ya entrenados por Voldemort en las artes oscuras más peligrosas. _"Seguramente a través de los que están en su círculo más cercano"_.

Le estaba costando toda su concentración no distraerse con las peleas en que estaban envueltos sus padres, lográndolo sólo por el férreo entrenamiento al que los había sometido Angela a los doce una vez que decidieron que se presentarían a las batallas. Allí no estaban los chicos del E.D.H. sino Los Guerreros del Fénix.

Sin embargo la destreza de quienes poco antes habían intentado convencerlos de no participar en batallas llamaba su atención y le producía gran alegría pues, aunque no estaban preparados para las maldiciones que usaban sus enemigos, su defensa era muy buena. La sincronización perfecta con que los ocho jóvenes miembros de la O.D.F. estaban desarmando, desmayando y atando a sus oponentes era algo de admirar.

El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando apareció Voldemort en medio de la batalla.

Bellatrix, Travers, Yaxley y Snape temblaron levemente sin poder evitarlo. Dolohov se había adelantado algunas horas al plan que habían establecido y presentado a su amo, lo cual no sólo les estaba generando problemas sino que les acarrearía un castigo de parte del Señor Oscuro, fuese cual fuese el resultado del encuentro. De inmediato se movilizaron todos, excepto Bellatrix, a distraer a los demás por órdenes de su amo. Los dejaron solos a los dos con el líder de los encapuchados.

—¿Quiénes son y por qué osan interponerse en el camino de quiénes me sirven? —preguntó Voldemort.

—Los Guerreros del Fénix es el nombre de nuestro grupo —respondió Harry con una sonrisa cínica, disfrutando por primera vez el enfrentarse a su enemigo como un igual y no como un niño o un joven ante un mago que se consideraba mejor que él. Disfrutó el enojo y el desconcierto que percibía a través de la cicatriz—. Supongo que usted es quien se hace llamar Lord Voldemort por quienes, como usted ha dicho, le sirven. Es nuestro parecer que utilizar el don de la magia en contra de alguien que no sólo no lo tiene, sino que son niños sin calor familiar y no tienen quien los proteja, es una cobardía.

—¿Te atreves a llamarme cobarde? —siseó Voldemort furioso después de ordenarle con un gesto silencioso de su mano a la mortífaga que no le reprochase al desconocido el pronunciar su nombre.

—Sólo he dicho que quienes son huérfanos de padre y madre no son el blanco adecuado de alguien que quiere demostrar poder, a menos que considere que no está a su altura el enfrentarse a quien sí puede darle batalla e incluso llegar a vencerle —replicó Harry con fría calma—. Tal vez quienes siguen sus órdenes las comprendieron mal o tal vez usted encaja perfectamente en el adjetivo que ha empleado y es un cobarde. ¿Me pregunto qué clase de padres tuvo quien así se comporta con quien no los tiene?

Voldemort sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas, apuntando con su varita al encapuchado que osaba hablarle así. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que lo saludaba con el respeto debido en los duelos pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. O al menos eso suponía por la mirada que sentía clavada en la suya, pues con la capucha blanca cubriéndole la mitad del rostro no le veía los ojos.

—¿Qué nombre colocarán en la lápida que indicará el lugar en el que yacerá lo que quede de ti? —siseó con tono venenoso.

—Si me dices tu verdadero nombre yo te digo el mío. En caso contrario podrías llamarme Marte. —replicó Harry sin perder la sonrisa.

—Les enseñaré a todos con tu muerte que jamás nadie debe hablarme así. _¡Crucio!_ —lanzó con todo el odio que sentía por aquél insolente que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

Angela logró desplazarse y hacerle frente a Bellatrix para que no se entrometiese en el enfrentamiento entre su hermanito y el mago oscuro, atenta a intervenir ella mientras Neville tomaría su posición con la mortífaga.

—_¡Stupefy! _—le lanzó el chico de pelo negro luego de esquivarle con facilidad, la burla evidente en su sonrisa—. Para ser un mago que se dice tan poderoso no me has acertado. ¿Es que acaso requieres que tu contendiente sea un muggle para poder vencerlo?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el rugido de furia de Voldemort y la serie consecutiva de maldiciones que le arrojó al encapuchado, sin detenerse casi a tomar aire, más enojado a cada momento al ver que se limitaba a intentar desarmarlo o desmayarlo mientras le evadía con movimientos muy ágiles. Furioso empezó a lanzarle maldiciones terribles, algunas que ni siquiera a sus más cercanos había enseñado, sorprendiéndose cuando vio al enmascarado empezar a responderle con defensas de alto nivel. Detuvo su ataque luego de la quinta maldición correctamente repelida.

—¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pensando en lo poco que había logrado enterarse de una raza especial de magos a través de quien tiempo atrás le enseñase sobre magia de origen ancestral. _"Pronto tendré que visitar de nuevo al señor Saruman"_.

—Mientras te hagas llamar Lord Voldemort a mí me conocerás como Marte. Y estoy aquí porque tú lo provocaste, T.R. —le respondió Harry con fría calma y voz helada, con la verdad pero también la certeza que su enemigo no podría entenderle. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio llamear los ojos de su oponente ante las iniciales de su nombre.

—¿A qué te refieres con T.R.? —preguntó siseando con lentitud quien se había hecho llamar Lord Voldemort.

—¿Ton…to y Rid…ículo? —preguntó Harry con tono socarrón.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y le apuntó con su varita listo para asesinarlo de inmediato, desechando la idea de torturarlo ante el peligro que al parecer suponía aquél desconocido. Pero justo cuando iba a lanzar la Maldición Asesina vio que el director del colegio sobrepasaba a sus hombres y se dirigía allí.

—Nos volveremos a ver y respirarás tu último aliento… Marte. —siseó furioso.

—Dudo que sea así pero lo averiguaremos cuando eso ocurra. —le replicó Harry con tranquilidad.

—¿Criticas a mis hombres por sus máscaras y pones a jóvenes con capuchas a enfrentar al mejor mago que existe? ¿Es que acaso ahora en Hogwarts se enseña que los recién graduados deben defender la suciedad? ¿Será porque saben que muggles, sangre sucia y traidores son un deshonor que ocultan sus rostros? —preguntó Voldemort a su ex profesor con tono venenoso.

—Ocultamos nuestros rostros más no nuestras intenciones, que son claras y limpias al defender a inocentes. —replicó Hermione que había logrado desmayar a su oponente y se devolvía junto a su mejor amigo.

—Lo que está sucio aquí no es la sangre de gente valerosa, sino la podredumbre de la mente y el espíritu de quienes hacen daño sólo porque creen poder hacerlo. —continuó Ron que se aproximaba también.

—En Hogwarts se ha enseñado desde su fundación el cómo y cuándo usar la magia. Lo que se haga con ese conocimiento es responsabilidad sólo de cada bruja y mago, no de quien le enseñó. —finalizó Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente ante la intervención de los tres chicos, que se habían adelantado a su respuesta.

—Nos vamos. —le rugió Voldemort a sus hombres, desapareciendo seguidamente con todos ellos. Descargaría con esos ineptos su enojo.

—¿Quiénes son y por qué ocultan sus rostros? —preguntó Rufus Scrimgeour con tono autoritario acercándose al grupo de desconocidos con su escuadrón de aurores, apuntándoles todos con sus varitas.

—Los Guerreros del Fénix y enemigos de Voldemort. —le respondió Harry serio mientras sus nueve compañeros se ubicaban tras él rápidamente.

Los diez saludaron respetuosamente con sus varitas frente a sus capuchas a los aurores y miembros de La Orden del Fénix que se les aproximaban. Luego, sin decir una palabra más, desaparecieron.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que no pertenecían al cuerpo de aurores desaparecieron también, luego de mezclarse rápidamente entre los medimagos que habían llegado justo después de desaparecer Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Frank tuvo que hacer reaccionar con un codazo a James y un golpe en la espinilla a Sirius, disimulando sus movimientos con rapidez, pues los dos se habían quedado congelados viendo el sitio del que acababan de desaparecer los chicos.

Era una suerte que su jefe de escuadrón supiese toda la verdad sobre ellos, pues desde que habían aparecido en el enfrentamiento los jóvenes encapuchados de capas blancas los ocho no sólo habían atacado mortífagos y defendido muggles, sino que se esforzaron por acercarse a ellos para ayudarlos y sacarlos de peligro. Habían visto con una mezcla de orgullo y temor la forma en que los diez chicos se habían desenvuelto.

James estaba conmocionado por el cruce de palabras entre su hijo y Voldemort. Jamás había visto a su principal enemigo atacar a alguien de esa manera, dominado por una furia evidente. _"Claro que el chico lo ha provocado"_. No había logrado escuchar todo el encuentro verbal, distraído eventualmente por los mortífagos que enfrentaba, pero sí lo suficiente para estar seguro que su hijo había centrado la atención del peligroso mago oscuro en él. _"¿No es acaso suficiente con que sea un Potter para además atraer a esa serpiente hacia sí? Aunque, claro, Voldemort no sabía que el joven encapuchado es de mi sangre. Alguien que ha usado la 'prepotencia' Potter para envolverlo y disgustarlo al máximo"_.

Sirius se limitaba a desmayar a los mortífagos capturados y guardar sus varitas en su túnica de auror. No tenía cabeza en ese momento para interrogar a esos ineptos que seguían a Voldemort. La forma en que había visto desenvolverse en la batalla a los diez chicos lo tenía impactado y, aunque jamás lo reconocería, también asustado.

"_Si no supiese quiénes son sospecharía de ellos. Supongo que es lo que ocurrirá en este momento con todos mis compañeros aurores, que no saben quiénes son los diez desconocidos que se han aparecido aquí, ocultando sus rostros, enfrentando a Voldemort y los mortífagos con un conjunto de hechizos totalmente desconocidos"_.

Frank estaba tan conmocionado como ellos dos, pero hacía esfuerzos para mantenerse sereno y centrado. _"Ahora tengo la certeza que no podremos alejar a los chicos de participar en las batallas. También que tendremos problemas más adelante, con mis compañeros de trabajo desconfiando de ellos y los hombres de Voldemort queriendo lastimarlos hasta eliminarlos. Sólo espero que mis compañeros de la Orden del Fénix no se pongan también en contra de ellos o esto será demasiado duro. El traidor… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo hacer para determinar quién es antes que les entregue los chicos a Voldemort?"_.

Albus Dumbledore no pudo esquivar el entrevistarse con Bartemius Crouch, que se presentó justo unos minutos antes de desaparecer Voldemort. Negó saber quiénes eran los encapuchados con capas blancas y el dibujo de un fénix en la espalda, además de insistir en que actuaba solo y que su único interés al presentarse allí era colaborar en la medida de sus posibilidades a detener al mago oscuro. Nunca se había sentido tan importunado por el jefe del Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica, deseoso como estaba de ir al cuartel a hablar con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y, de ser posible, con los diez chicos.

* * *

En Deercourage estaba Remus intentando tranquilizar a las Protectoras. Mientras tanto informaba a los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix que los chicos se habían ido de la casa dos noches atrás. Les contó que les habían dejado una carta en que les decían que luego de lo ocurrido en Bristol estaban casi seguros de no tener familiares vivos, por lo que se iban de allí para no ponerlos en peligro y empezar a actuar contra Voldemort y los mortífagos.

—¿Crees que ellos son los encapuchados de hoy? —le preguntó Peter a su amigo.

—Sus contexturas coinciden —afirmó Benjy, suspirando preocupado al ver al licántropo asentir—. Será difícil averiguar quiénes eran sus familiares con lo feroz que fue el ataque en Bristol. Pero visto su desenvolvimiento hoy los entrenaron muy bien para defenderse, incluso con hechizos que no conozco.

—¡Pero no pueden participar en batallas! —exclamó confundida Arabella, quien al ser squib no se presentaba a las mismas sino que ayudaba a la Orden del Fénix con información del mundo muggle—. Cuando los conocimos hace tan sólo dos semanas estaban quemados, cuatro de ellos ciegos y una de las chicas bastante enferma.

—Pues eso no detuvo a cinco de ellos de participar en Swindon —intervino Edgar—. Por lo que vimos hoy, luego de conocerlos en la reunión, diría que allí estuvieron Venus, Leto, Neptuno, Mercurio y Júpiter.

—Electra no se sentía bien esa semana, mientras que Diana, Gea, Urano y Marte no podían ver todavía. Creo que por eso ellos cinco no fueron esa noche, cuando los dejamos solos en la casa por primera vez desde que llegaron aquí. —opinó Jennifer luego del tenso silencio en que sus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix los habían estado mirando interrogantes a ella, su esposo y sus amigas.

Peter a duras penas pudo contenerse de moverse o decir nada. Hasta ese momento había estado escuchando todo atentamente y en silencio, sin moverse, sus ojos fijos en las llamas de la chimenea, temblando eventualmente al pensar en el castigo que el Señor Oscuro les estaría dando a los mortífagos que habían participado en la batalla.

Desde que vio la forma en que aquél grupo de encapuchados se le enfrentaron al terrible mago y sus seguidores se sentía tentado de sincerarse con sus amigos y pedir ayuda. _"Pero… ¿Qué pasó la noche de luna llena en esta casa? Mi amigo Remus había quedado suelto como licántropo y luego vi a los cinco encapuchados en la batalla. Sólo que hasta ahora no había relacionado lo uno con lo otro"_. No sabía qué pensar ni mucho menos qué hacer.

—¿Ustedes sabían que ellos eran quiénes habían estado en Swindon? —preguntó Edgar.

—No. Lo acabamos de descubrir hoy, al igual que ustedes. —le respondió Remus, con la sinceridad trasluciéndose en su tono de voz y gestos.

—Pero los cuatro chicos que no podían ver… —insistió Arabella con incredulidad en su tono de voz.

—Recuperaron ya la vista. Les quité los vendajes de los ojos el sábado siguiente a la reunión en que se presentaron ante ustedes. Los otros seis ya no presentan quemaduras en su piel, pero ellos cuatro sí, además que la salud de los diez aún no es buena. —le respondió Jennifer a la señora mayor y simpática.

—Si no hubiesen ido a buscar recuerdos en esa casa en los linderos de Bristol tal vez aún estarían aquí bajo el cuidado de ustedes. Pero, visto que ya habían participado en Swindon los que estaban medianamente recuperados… Creo que se les hubiesen escapado igual para participar en batallas. —opinó Emmeline.

Caradoc Dearborn, Sturgis Podmore, Rubeus Hagrid, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones y Minerva McGonagall fruncieron el ceño y asintieron ante las palabras de su amiga.

Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher y Aberforth Dumbledore la miraron con curiosidad, pues ellos no habían participado en la batalla y se les hacía muy difícil el asumir que diez jóvenes que estaban mal de salud, cuatro de ellos menores de edad por lo que sabían, habían ido a una peligrosa batalla, en la que incluso se había presentado Voldemort según lo que habían oído. Ellos tres habían llegado allí sólo unos minutos después que sus compañeros, al oír en sus radios mágicas las noticias del ataque cerca de la casa de Emmeline.

Alice, Lily, Jennifer, Angelica y Remus sentían que la angustia estaba a punto de desbordarlos, pues cuatro de esos chicos de los que estaban hablando eran sus hijos o nietos.

—Ellos ya tenían quince días en esta casa cuando ocurrió lo de Swindon, sin que James, Sirius, Alice o Frank hubiesen podido ayudarlos a investigar nada sobre personas buscando a diez chicos desaparecidos —intervino Charlus pensativo—. Creo que ya sospechaban que sus familiares podrían haber muerto y el saber en peligro a quienes los estaban cuidando los asustó, por lo que se decidieron a presentarse allí los que estaban medianamente bien de salud para ayudarlos y evitar quedar de nuevo solos.

—Si se han ido de esta casa, justo después de ocurrir lo de la casa a las afueras de Bristol, es porque al no recordar quiénes son tienen miedo que alguien venga a atacar aquí buscándolos a ellos, lastimando a Lily y Alice en el proceso —afirmó Benjy. Suspiró al ver las expresiones con que las dos lo estaban mirando, mezcla de sorpresa y angustia—. El día que practiqué con ustedes dos y ellos diez aquí hicieron todo lo posible por evitar que nos lastimasen o a ustedes mismas, que estaban muy alteradas y por lo tanto su magia. Así como también noté que se esforzaron para que no se diesen cuenta.

—Los diez estaban extenuados luego de esa práctica. —confirmó Charlus.

—Ya logramos averiguar algo de ellos. Tal vez si profundizo un poco más en mis investigaciones pueda dar con otros parientes de los chicos, aunque no sean tan cercanos, o tal vez los niños de los que hablaron y sus padres. Alguien que pueda sacarlos de participar en las batallas. —intervino Caradoc pensativo.

—¿A dónde pueden haber ido estando en guerra? —planteó Emmeline.

—Se están quedando solos en un bosque, acampando allí. —respondió el director que aparecía en ese momento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó el hermano.

—Se comunicaron ayer en la tarde conmigo, para que les dijese a ellos y no se preocupasen. —le respondió señalando a las Protectoras y su yerno castaño.

—¿Tú tampoco sabías hasta hoy que ellos eran los que habían estado en Swindon? —le preguntó Aberforth con curiosidad.

—No, yo tampoco lo sabía. —le respondió Albus mientras fruncía el ceño, pues recordó que había intentado comprobar sus varitas. Sólo que no se le ocurrió en el momento pedirle a su hija más tranquila que los examinase por posibles heridas, algo que ahora se le hacía lógico con los espectros de los hechizos que surgieron de las varitas. Pero en el momento, con todo lo sucedido, no lo pensó.

—Hoy usaron muchos hechizos novedosos de defensa. —intervino de nuevo Caradoc.

—Intentaré comunicarme con ellos para que hablemos tanto de su ubicación actual como de eso. —replicó el director.

—No pude oír lo que Marte habló con Voldemort, pero nunca había visto a ese asesino tan furioso. —opinó Elphias con su voz jadeante como un resoplido.

Lily se estremeció al oírlo, acariciándose inconscientemente su vientre.

—Creo que Lily y Alice deben ir a descansar. La tensión nerviosa es dañina para ellas y los bebés en camino. —dijo Charlus, preocupado por el estado en que veía a su nuera.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Subamos a que descansen mientras pueden venir James, Frank y Sirius. —les indicó Jennifer, parpadeando rápidamente para que no la contradijesen.

—Yo seré el anfitrión de nuestros amigos mientras llega mi hijo. —afirmó Charlus acariciando con cariño la cabellera roja de la joven sentada.

—Está bien. —aceptó Lily con un leve tinte de renuencia en su tono de voz, mirando de tal forma a Remus que su amigo comprendió que temía que en su ausencia sus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix se volcasen en contra de los chicos.

El hombre castaño la ayudó a levantarse del asiento luego que lo hizo con su amiga rubia, sonriéndoles con confianza luego de dirigir miradas rápidas y discretas al director que las dos comprendieron. Las dos mujeres embarazadas salieron de la sala con Jennifer.

* * *

—¿Marte? —preguntó intrigada Hermione, al ver que se acariciaba la cicatriz enrojecida con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro apenas quitarse el pasamontañas.

—Está tan furioso como desconcertado. Dificulto que pueda olvidar su primer encuentro con Marte, líder de los Guerreros del Fénix. —le respondió Harry con alegría.

—Pues no es el único que recordará lo ocurrido. Tanto los hombres de Crouch como los de Voldemort estaban sorprendidos por nuestra aparición y desenvolvimiento. —afirmó Ron con una gran sonrisa.

—Y nuestros amigos muy preocupados. —acotó Hermione mientras Jessica le curaba un corte superficial en la pierna izquierda, pues la chica de ojos miel y la menuda pelirroja les estaban comenzando a atender las pequeñas heridas producto de la batalla.

—Se desenvuelven los ocho estupendamente bien, mejor que los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix .Su sincronización a la hora de pelear les permite no sólo defenderse, sino atacar con precisión. —resumió Angela lo que había visto en batalla.

—Sin embargo es evidente que les falta a todos conocer los contrahechizos para los maleficios que conocen y usan los seguidores de Voldemort. —opinó Jessica preocupada.

—No todos los conocen. —afirmó Fred.

—Habían muchos novatos allí. —lo apoyó George.

—Sólo el que los dirigía y el grupo que llegó a ayudarlos los usaban. —comentó Luna.

—Bellatrix ya es una de las más cercanas a Voldemort. Estoy casi seguro que era la encargada de la planificación del ataque. —opinó Neville con rabia.

—Con lo que vimos en Swindon hace un mes y hoy en Leicester ya tenemos una idea de lo que ya manejan los mortífagos, tanto los más cercanos como los más lejanos a Voldemort. —intervino Ginny.

—Con eso y lo que vimos del desenvolvimiento de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix podemos preparar nuestras prácticas con Moody, los Potter, los Black, los Lupin y los Longbottom, e incluso la profesora McGonagall. Evadiremos el hacerlo con los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix por nuestro renovado temor a que quien irrumpió en la casa intente lastimarnos durante una de las prácticas —dijo Harry con tono decidido mirando a Hermione, agregando al verla denegar—: No le enseñaremos nada a la rata traidora, pero ayudaremos a que mejoren en defensa los de la Orden del Fénix como habíamos acordado. No les transmitiremos nada que pueda llevar a Voldemort a desatar algo peor de lo que ya sabemos hizo durante esta guerra. —sonrió al ver a la castaña suspirar y asentir.

—Lo que sí es cierto es que tenemos algo que agradecerle a Bellatrix —afirmó Luna, levantando sus manos solicitando calma al ver que todos sus acompañantes la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo—. Si como sospechamos era la encargada del ataque, no sólo lo organizó mal sino que se produjo justo cuando estábamos hablando con nuestros protectores sobre nuestra participación en las batallas. Ahora ya saben que estamos preparados para presentarnos, que lo seguiremos haciendo y que es cierto que al practicar con nosotros pueden aprender cosas que desconocen.

—Además que justo ahora creo que lo está pasando bastante mal con su amo. —sonrió Harry con malevolencia, acariciándose una vez más la cicatriz.

—Pues me alegra. —afirmó con fiereza Neville, con su novia abrazada por la cintura.

—Tendremos problemas con los aurores. —afirmó Ron.

—Eso es seguro, más con la forma de pensar de Crouch. —comentó enojada Angela, que no podía olvidar que por órdenes de ese hombre su joven padre iría a dar a Azkaban sin juicio.

—Nuestra actitud con ellos será la que ya habíamos decidido en nuestro tiempo. Sólo que tendremos que extremar la cautela en esta época. Hablaremos con ellos lo mínimo indispensable, procurando no comunicarnos con ninguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix durante las batallas para no ponerlos en peligro. Apenas veamos que desaparecen los mortífagos nosotros nos despedimos en silencio y desaparecemos, como hicimos hoy. —resumió Harry.

—Será mejor que hagamos un esquema sobre lo que les plantearemos a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix cuando nos llam… —empezó Hermione. Suspiró al ver que Harry abría mucho los ojos y sacaba su sickle de la capa, colocándolo seguidamente en el piso frente a él, en el centro del círculo conformado por todos al sentarse a hablar.

_Lily y Alice están muy nerviosas. Por favor vengan a casa para que se tranquilicen un poco. Los esperamos en la Sala de Prácticas._

_Jennifer._

—Sin nuestros trajes de batalla y les llevamos algunas manzanas y fresas silvestres. Así las tranquilizamos más rápido. —aconsejó Hermione. Sonrió al notar el agradecimiento en las miradas de Harry y Neville, pues los dos se habían preocupado luego que el primero leyese el mensaje.

* * *

Cuando James, Frank, Sirius y Alastor llegaron a la mansión Potter los dos primeros se alarmaron al no ver allí en la sala a sus esposas.

El auror de ojos grises observaba con curiosidad como la suya parecía querer sacarles un rápido informe y finalizar la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, asombrándose al oír que su suegro decía que sus amigas pelirroja y rubia habían subido a recostarse por órdenes suyas, que su cuñada las acompañaba y presionándolos a hablar rápido igual que la hija. Con una rápida mirada a su amigo castaño comprendió lo que ocurría al igual que sus amigos: los chicos debían estar en la casa.

Acostumbrados los tres Merodeadores a manipular las cosas, sin que muchas veces ni siquiera el cuarto del grupo se diese cuenta, lograron en tiempo récord dar toda la información relevante y finalizar la reunión para quedar allí sólo con Angelica, el señor Potter, su jefe, la subdirectora y el director. Subieron todos a la Sala de Prácticas, encontrando con sorpresa a los diez chicos bromeando y comiendo fruta con Lily, Alice y Jennifer.


	13. La Desaparición de Caradoc

_Resumen: Alteraciones en los diez chicos. La casa de Maidstone como refugio. Interrogatorio a un traidor y sus consecuencias._

_**La Desaparición de Caradoc**_

Por ese día dejaron ir a los chicos sin hablar de la batalla, pues no quisieron presionar el estado de ánimo de las dos jóvenes mujeres embarazadas luego de todo lo ocurrido. Pero apenas ellas quedarse dormidas James les envió un mensaje a los chicos, por medio de los sickles falsos, para reunirse al día siguiente luego de la hora del desayuno.

Harry estaba en ese momento sentado junto al lago con su novia y amigos, recibiendo con ellos el mensaje. Lo respondió brevemente con una afirmación solicitando sólo que no estuviese presente alguien aparte de las doce personas que les habían estado cuidando y sabían todo sobre ellos, ni siquiera los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Estuvieron un largo rato los diez en silencio, sus miradas melancólicas fijas en el suave ondular de la superficie del agua por la tenue brisa que soplaba. Ninguno se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta, pero los diez sabían que con lo ocurrido en la batalla de Leicester comenzaba para ellos una nueva etapa en aquella época en que se encontraban, de la que la huida de Deercourage había sido sólo el prólogo.

Se tenían los unos a los otros y sabían que contaban con el afecto de los doce quienes sabían gran parte de su verdad. Pero también que desconfiaban de ellos los aurores y, probablemente, pronto también lo harían los demás en la comunidad mágica. Además de ser ahora blanco de los mortífagos como ya lo eran en su época.

La diferencia era que en su tiempo luchaban por la esperanza de construir una paz definitiva. Aquí sólo para evitar que fuesen lastimadas demasiadas personas y, terriblemente, para que se cumpliese un destino que destruiría las familias de cuatro de ellos.

Al menos ocho de ellos pensaban en eso, pues Harry estaba absorto en la misma indecisión que ya le había sacudido en casa de su abuelo. _"¿Puede ser que los antiguos estuviesen equivocados y este viaje involuntario fuese para que cambiásemos lo ocurrido? La interpretación de la Profecía Dunedain podría ser ésa cuando dice completar el pasado. Pero… no me encaja entonces aquello de con amor y dolor cumplir el mandato de no romper la línea del tiempo"_. Bajó triste la mirada. _"Me parece tan cruel estar aquí y no hacer nada para evitar que mis padres mueran. Peor aún entrenarlos para que mejoren y se puedan enfrentar a Voldemort cuando sospecho que ya la profesora Trelawney ha hecho su profecía"_.

—Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, hoy a medianoche los quiero bien despiertos aquí para un entrenamiento especial. Los demás no deben estar con nosotros. —les dijo Angela con la voz fría e impersonal que usaba en los entrenamientos, levantándose luego y alejándose del grupo con paso lento pero firme.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron totalmente desubicado, tan sorprendido como los demás.

—No lo sé. —musitó George preocupado. Rápidamente se incorporó y corrió a darle alcance a su prometida.

El pelirrojo no logró sacarle una palabra, aunque sí destensarla y acompañarla a que durmiese en la carpa. Estaba tan, preocupado como lo había estado durante sus cambios cuando se desató el proceso al que la había sometido su suegra.

Harry le pidió a "su hermanita", antes que se acostasen, que difiriesen ese entrenamiento para otro día si no era urgente. Estaba muy preocupado por su respiración irregular y el frío que hacía en esos días del año. Ella accedió con algo de renuencia, pero sin decirle qué era lo que quería enseñarles, lo cual mantuvo al pelinegro muy inquieto.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —le preguntó Hermione a su amigo, luego de arrastrarlo de regreso al lago y lejos de la carpa de la chica, acompañados de sus pelirrojos prometidos.

—Está demasiado preocupada. —comentó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Como se pone cada vez que debe hacer algo por sus promesas o responsabilidades pero no quiere hacerlo. —afirmó Ginny preocupada.

—Y nos llamó por nuestros verdaderos nombres. —les hizo notar Hermione con aire grave.

—¿No lo entienden? —les preguntó Harry, viendo con incredulidad a la castaña parpadear mirándolo interrogante—. Somos los que tenemos los doce dones activos y en esta época sólo ella puede entrenarnos en algo referente a los Dunedains sin que modifiquemos la línea temporal.

Sus tres acompañantes se congelaron al oírlo.

—Pero… Se supone que en esta época no podemos usar nuestros dones. —musitó la castaña.

—¿No han notado un cambio desde que me enfrenté a Voldemort? —les preguntó Harry intrigado.

—A…al…algo m…mu…muy va…vago. —tartamudeó su mejor amiga preocupada.

—No ha caído el bloqueo temporal, pero nuestros otros dones ahora están activos y libres nuevamente, sin perjudicarnos su uso. —les dijo Harry mirándolos de uno en uno, sin comprender porqué él lo sabía con certeza y ellos no.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, mi amor? —preguntó la menuda pelirroja confundida.

—A través del don del Manejo de la Energía —le respondió su prometido con tono de decir algo obvio—. ¿Ustedes no lo perciben? —les preguntó inquieto, preocupándose al verlos denegar a los tres.

—¿Será que sólo tú has sufrido ese cambio? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

—¿Pero entonces porqué Diana nos habría convocado para un entrenamiento especial a media noche a nosotros también? —planteó Hermione.

—No creo que sea sólo por el despertar nuevamente de los dones. Algo la preocupa. —afirmó Ginny.

—Si Sirius, el de cualquiera de las dos épocas, los viese como están justo ahora me quedaba sin uno de mis hermanos. —comentó Ron luego de un par de minutos de silencio, mirando la forma en que George tenía acunada a Angela contra su pecho. Su hermano le estaba cantando a su amiga en voz baja para arrullarla, los dos acostados dentro de la carpa de ella con la entrada abierta.

Harry frunció el ceño y asintió. A él no le agradaba tampoco la idea, sus celos de hermano mayor protector molestándole. Pero sabía que el pelirrojo sólo estaba cuidando de su hermanita, tan preocupado como él por ella.

—¡Urano! —exclamó entre dientes Hermione, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

—Ya dejen de comportarse de esa forma tan absurda. Júpiter sólo está cuidándola. Jamás hará nada que ella no quiera o no esté lista. —los riñó Ginny a los dos con todo su mal carácter a flor de piel.

—Tu hermano hablaba de Sirius, cariño —le recordó Harry con suavidad—. Mi padrino había ya aceptado su relación pero igual se molestaba cuando los veía demasiado cerca. Y el joven que está en Deercourage no permite que ninguno de nosotros cinco esté con ninguna de ustedes cinco con actitudes de novios cariñosos.

—Cierto. —afirmaron a coro Ginny y Hermione sonrientes, recordando las veces en que los había separado haciendo ruidos o comentarios.

—Vamos a reposar. Mañana tendremos un día difícil en Deercourage. Tal vez cuando regresemos podamos hablar con tranquilidad con Diana. —les indicó Harry, sonriendo al ver a los tres asentir en aceptación.

George se sorprendió cuando lo vio asomarse a la carpa con expresión tranquila, dejarle al lado su pijama y cerrarles la entrada. Reanudó el arrullo interrumpido cuando sintió que su prometida se removía inquieta. Unos minutos más tarde, ahora seguro que estaba profundamente dormida, se cambió con su varita la ropa y se acomodó con ella para que durmiese en una posición en que respirase bien.

Dos veces en la madrugada la sintió despertarse e intentar levantarse, la primera vez mirándolo sorprendida, obligándola en ambas oportunidades a recostarse de nuevo y hablándole en susurros hasta que se dormía de nuevo.

—Hola. ¿Cómo pasó la noche? —le preguntó Harry en la mañana apenas lo vio llegar al sector que habían destinado para el aseo matutino de ellos cinco.

—Hola chicos. Intranquila. Se intentó levantar en dos oportunidades en la madrugada. —le respondió George preocupado, luego de saludarlos a los cuatro.

—¿Te comentó qué le preocupa? —le preguntó Ron.

—Justo antes de venirme me dijo que tenía que hablar con todos a la hora del desayuno y que lo de anoche había sido un acto de impulsividad, pero que la preocupaba nuestra situación ahora. —respondió George con tono preocupado.

Fred y Neville lo miraron interrogantes, suspirando al ver que se encogía de hombros con expresión de él tampoco comprender. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

Cuando regresaron junto al campamento Jessica ayudaba a Ginny a preparar chocolate caliente y unas pequeñas tortillas con el ceño fruncido, la menuda pelirroja mirando eventualmente a la castaña y la chica de pelo negro con expresión preocupada, mientras que Luna organizaba unos platos y vasos que habían transfigurado de las piedras cercanas cuando se instalaron allí, evidentemente abstraída mientras lo hacía.

—Estamos en problemas y lo peor es que no sé la razón. —afirmó Neville en voz baja.

—Ni yo. Pero me temo que lo averiguaremos pronto. —respondió Ron en el mismo tono bajo mirando a su novia.

—Al menos tu novia no está riñendo a la mía. —comentó con alivio George, manteniendo el volumen de voz usado por su hermano y el castaño.

—No sé si eso sea buena señal. —le contradijo Fred.

—Gea y Diana parecen estar de acuerdo y coordinando algo. —afirmó Harry con el ceño fruncido. Le agradaba que no discutiesen, pero no el aspecto cómplice que les veía.

—Si no se acercan a ayudar no desayunan, porque las estatuas no comen. —les dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara al verlos paralizados en el borde del bosque mirándolas.

Sabía que estaban también preocupados, pues no era normal que se hubiesen levantado con el amanecer al igual que ellas. Al parecer Luna, Jessica, Neville y Fred también habían hablado entre ellos de lo ocurrido en la noche, mientras ellos lo hacían y George tranquilizaba a Angela.

—Sólo admirábamos el hermoso paisaje que ustedes cinco conforman. —replicó Harry zalamero con una sonrisa, acercándose con sus cuatro compañeros.

Las cinco chicas sonrieron ruborizadas, aproximándose las chicas de pelo negro y castaño también a ayudar suspendiendo su conversación. Angela rebanó con su varita un pan, que les habían dejado los elfos el día antes, mientras Hermione organizaba con la rubia las rebanadas y las tortillas en los platos, dejando a mano la miel, la mantequilla y la mermelada que también les dejaron las pequeñas criaturas.

—Chicos. Quiero disculparme con todos por mi impulsividad anoche —comenzó Angela mientras desayunaban—. Estoy preocupada porque la alteración en nuestros organismos que nos impedía usar Magia Antigua y nuestros dones cesó ayer durante la batalla en Leicester. Eso es bueno en cuanto a nuestra salud, pero me preocupa el que en algún momento nos veamos tentados a usarlos en batalla o en nuestra interacción con los de la Orden del Fénix.

—Diana nos convocó a nosotros cuatro porque tenemos los doce dones activos y sólo manejamos hasta ahora poco más de lo básico. —explicó Hermione.

—Y no me pareció prudente que estuviesen ustedes cinco porque no sé si les llegaría a activar lo que les transmitieron los antiguos estando presentes en la práctica —aclaró Angela señalando a quienes no los tenían activos—. No se supone que suceda, pero desde que entramos a esa caverna casi nada ha sucedido como debería.

—¿Sería muy malo que nos activasen los dones que nos faltan a nosotros? —preguntó Luna con su franqueza acostumbrada.

—No. De hecho sé que en algún momento tendré que hacerlo. Pero… Me preocupa activarlos mientras estamos en esta época con el bloqueo temporal arriba, sin saber exactamente qué generaría en ustedes con tanta irregularidad que estamos viviendo. De hecho me preocupa que usemos los que tenemos activos, pero quiero que practiquemos con ellos con cautela, para saber ahora que están libres y aparentemente normales cómo nos afecta el usarlos, así como también el usar Magia Antigua. —le respondió Angela con sinceridad.

—Hemos pensado que podemos organizar algunas prácticas en las mañanas los diez, ya que en las tardes iremos a Deercourage —comenzó Hermione mientras les señalaba con la pluma que tenía en la mano un pergamino, en el que vieron un boceto de horario. Ocho de ellos rodaron los ojos mientras la chica de pelo negro retenía con dificultad la risa, para que la castaña no se diese cuenta—. Comenzaremos con lo que ya manejamos de Magia Antigua y luego con los dones, los cuales Angela mantendrá bloqueados desde este momento usando su particular don cuando no estemos practicando.

—¿Y qué pasará con las particularidades de ustedes cuatro? —preguntó Neville.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry abrieron los ojos como platos, tragando saliva al igual que Angela.

—¿Puedes bloquearnos? —le preguntó la castaña nerviosa a la de pelo negro.

—Siempre y cuando los cuatro no usen simultáneamente sus particularidades —respondió Angela con sinceridad—. Hasta ahora siempre me había ayudado tía Arwen con ustedes en cuanto a eso y tío Aragorn en cuanto a los dones, pero de las particularidades tengo poco conocimiento y casi nulo manejo. Y yo no puedo hacer nada con respecto a la energía esmeralda de Harry. —se le escapó el verdadero nombre por lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Tu empatía y mi energía esmeralda no son peligrosas para otros hasta donde sabemos, pero me preocupas tú y tu percepción empática. —replicó Harry.

—Creo que tendrán que incluir en el horario ratos para que ustedes practiquen sus particularidades mientras nosotros trabajamos en cuanto a Magia Antigua, en la que ustedes están más avanzados. —opinó Jessica.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron a coro los cinco con tono preocupado.

—Esperemos que hoy nos vaya mejor que ayer con ellos. —comentó Neville minutos más tarde mientras recogían todo.

—Al menos hemos demostrado nuestros dos puntos más fuertes: sabemos defendernos y conocemos contrahechizos que ellos no. —opinó Ginny.

—Pero Marte debe manejar con cuidado su encuentro dialéctico con Voldemort, que debe haberlos preocupado mucho por la reacción que provocó en ese asesino. —acotó Hermione.

Harry suspiró y asintió. Recordaba bien la maternal preocupación con que la señora Molly Weasley le había mirado después de cada uno de sus encuentros con Voldemort. Luego de compartir mes y medio con sus padres sospechaba que la situación con Lily Potter, su mamá, quien ya sospechaba que él era su familiar, sería difícil de manejar. Más aún considerando que estaba embarazada.

—Buenos días. —saludó James con una sonrisa al verlos aparecer, contento porque los chicos habían accedido a reunirse en un horario distinto al acordado inicialmente. Tal vez si presionaban con sutileza lograban que regresasen a la casa.

—Buenos días. —le correspondió Harry con una sonrisa prácticamente idéntica.

Los otros nueve chicos se removieron levemente nerviosos al notarlo, pero disimularon lo mejor posible sus nervios.

—Vamos a la mesa del fondo, chicos, quiero que nos sentemos con calma a hablar de lo ocurrido ayer. —les indicó James, brillando sus ojos avellanas al ver a los chicos asentir y desplazarse hacia el lugar señalado, siguiéndoles él, sus siete amigos y su padre.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y luego de entrar Alastor, Minerva y Albus el último le indicó por señas a sus dos acompañantes que avanzasen tras los dos grupos que se movían hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Cuando los vieron los diez más jóvenes los saludaron, siguiéndolos las cuatro parejas y el ex auror. Una vez que todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa el director recomenzó con el debate que había sido interrumpido el día antes por el patronus de Emmeline, en el cual ahora había elementos nuevos a considerar.

—Ayer les exponíamos las razones para no estar conformes con su participación en las batallas cuando nos llegó el aviso de lo que ocurría en Leicester. A pesar de nuestra negativa ustedes se presentaron allí y tuvieron un desenvolvimiento que ratifica en varias cosas lo que nos habían dicho. Sin embargo comprenderán que seguimos estando inconformes con su presencia en los enfrentamientos con los mortífagos.

—Lo entendemos, pero nuestra decisión de enfrentar a esos asesinos es firme. —replicó Harry con tono sereno.

—Quisiera plantearles a todos una posible solución a esta evidente divergencia radical de opiniones —se adelantó James al estallido de su esposa y su amiga rubia—. Ustedes diez nos ayudarían enseñándonos los contrahechizos que conocen contra las maldiciones que están usando algunos de los mortífagos, pero no participarían directamente en batallas.

—Con mucho gusto les enseñaremos las defensas que conocemos contra las maldiciones que están usando. Pero eso de ningún modo condicionará nuestra participación o no en las batallas. —le respondió su hijo con tono respetuoso pero firme.

—Ustedes no pueden seguir apareciéndose en batallas, ni mucho menos enfrentándose a Voldemort como tú lo hiciste. —intervino Lily con tono que pretendía ser sereno pero el ceño fruncido.

—Lord Voldemort se apareció allí y les ordenó a sus seguidores que atacasen a los demás mientras me interrogaba, como líder del grupo de encapuchados que le estaba entorpeciendo sus planes —empezó a responderle Harry con tono pausado, intentando mantener la conversación en un ambiente sereno a pesar de lo delicado del tema que estaban tratando—. Yo simplemente le respondía que Marte y los demás miembros de "Los Guerreros del Fénix" le seguiríamos estorbando a quien atacaba indefensos muggles o magos que no tenían los conocimientos para enfrentarle. Al parecer no le agrado mi forma de decírselo. —finalizó con picardía, encogiéndose de hombros.

James y Sirius tuvieron que controlarse para no reírse por la forma en que el chico había dicho lo último, mientras sus parejas y sus cuatro amigos rodaban los ojos, su padre suspiraba y los otros tres entrecerraban los ojos.

—Ayer notamos que no todos los mortífagos saben usar las maldiciones más peligrosas y de las que, hasta donde pudimos ver, ustedes no conocen los contrahechizos —siguió Harry con tranquilidad—. Desde ahora sólo apareceremos cuando los ataques sean grandes o estén involucrados quienes sepan usarlas, para no romper la ley del equilibrio —dijo con calma, desviando rápidamente su mirada del director al notar un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos azules—. Además que hoy hemos decidido comenzar entre nosotros una serie de prácticas para nivelarnos los unos a los otros en conocimientos y destrezas.

—¿Por qué están algunos más entrenados que otros? —preguntó Minerva con curiosidad, que ya lo había notado en el enfrentamiento—. No parece que su nivel esté relacionado con sus edades.

—Eso no lo sabemos, profesora —le respondió Harry con tono respetuoso—. Queremos hacer esas prácticas tanto para mejorar como para intentar recordar. Además investigaremos desde hoy otros posibles sitios donde quedarnos y…

—Disculpa que te interrumpa, Marte, pero la cueva del Snowdon a la que pretenden ir cuando no puedan acercarse a los leopardos por estar heridos es inestable y peligrosa —lo interrumpió Remus—. Por otro lado, el deambular buscando un sitio seguro en el cual quedarse los pondrá en peligro, tanto con los mortífagos como con aurores y con el resto de la comunidad mágica por el clima de desconfianza reinante ahora por la guerra.

—Eso es cierto, pero como dijiste el sitio que conocíamos en las montañas no es seguro. —le replicó Harry mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Nosotros cuatro compartimos una casa a las afueras de Maidstone, de tres pisos y con varias habitaciones de tamaño mediano y pequeño —expuso Jennifer señalando a su esposo, su gemela y su cuñado—. Allí podrían acomodarse bien y nosotros estar aquí con Lily y James.

—No quisiéramos cambiar nada de sus vidas. —replicó Harry en voz baja, aturdido.

—Como dijo papá ayer, es posible que esté ocurriendo exactamente lo que tiene que ocurrir. Lo que sucedió en el pasado que no recuerdan. —le dijo James, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos al ver a los diez chicos dudar. _"Eso plantea dos posibilidades igualmente preocupantes: o es cierto que tienen problemas con sus recuerdos o hay cosas de la vida de nosotros ocho antes de ellos nacer que no saben"_.

Albus Dumbledore frunció el ceño analizando las reacciones de los diez chicos.

—Pero suponemos que otros amigos de ustedes irán allí eventualmente. —planteó Hermione dudosa, a quien empezaba a gustarle la idea.

Sus nueve compañeros se giraron a mirarla con evidente sorpresa.

—No. Prácticamente nadie sabe de nuestra casa allí. El único es Peter y yo me ocuparé de que no se aparezca por allí. —replicó de inmediato Angelica, que había contenido el normal retintín en su voz cuando nombraba al cuarto Merodeador para no tensar más la situación al hacer enojar a su esposo, su cuñado y su amigo.

—En ese caso creo que es nuestra mejor opción, chicos. —afirmó la castaña mirando a sus nueve aturdidos compañeros.

—¿Qué? —susurró Jessica que aún no podía creérselo.

—¿Podríamos hablarlo entre nosotros y responderles esta tarde? —le preguntó Harry a Jennifer, que confiaba en su mejor amiga aunque estaba tan intrigado como los otros en sus motivos para aceptar aquello.

—Por supuesto. —asintió la gemela contenta.

—En cuanto a lo que han planteado de las batallas en las que se presentarían y en cuáles no. ¿Cómo piensan enterarse para hacer ese tipo de discernimiento? —preguntó Frank serio.

—_Moony_, _Hera_ y _Rea_. —le respondió con sinceridad Harry luego de varios minutos de tenso silencio.

Los doce que estaban allí intentando evitar que los diez chicos se presentasen denegaron con desaliento. _Fawkes_ les avisaba a ellos de algunas, cuando no había cerca ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix, antes que llegase la noticia a los aurores.

—Ustedes insisten mucho en no querer alterar el pasado. ¿Cómo saben que no lo hacen al involucrarse en las batallas? —presionó Charlus.

—No lo sabemos, señor Potter. Precisamente por eso hemos decidido delimitar nuestra participación. —le respondió respetuoso Harry.

—¿Si Lily y yo dejamos de participar ustedes se abstendrían de hacerlo? —preguntó Alice, como último recurso que se le ocurría para evitar que se presentasen.

—Aún así iríamos. —afirmó Harry en contra de su voluntad, con los puños de sus manos apretados, luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

—¿Existe alguna forma de convencerlos para que no se aparezcan en las batallas? —preguntó Lily con tono molesto y sus esmeraldas centelleantes clavadas en las esmeraldas tranquilas del líder de los chicos.

—Lo siento Lily, pero no la hay —le respondió Harry con tono suave—. Una de las pocas cosas que recordamos es que prometimos ayudar como grupo a detener asesinos como Voldemort y sus seguidores, siempre que nos fuese posible hacerlo.

—Nos van a matar de la angustia. —protestó Alice.

—Luego de cada enfrentamiento iremos a la casa que nos han dicho u otro lugar seguro para que Venus y Electra nos ayuden con lo que haga falta. Después nos comunicaremos con ustedes y si es prudente vendremos aquí. ¿Está bien? —planteó Harry queriendo tranquilizarlos un poco—. Por otro lado quería decirles que fingiremos en las batallas no conocer a ninguno de ustedes, para evitarles inconvenientes. —agregó al verlos asentir a su anterior planteamiento con expresiones de poco convencimiento.

—Se preocupan mucho por los problemas nuestros pero aún no les escucho decir nada para evitar los que tendrán ustedes por aparecer encapuchados y no responder a las preguntas de los aurores. —gruñó Alastor Moody, que se había venido conteniendo por indicaciones de su amigo Albus Dumbledore pero lo último le había parecido el colmo.

—No podemos decir la verdad y el mentir nos podría llegar a generar problemas en algún momento, como casi ocurre con la situación en Bristol. —le respondió Harry, que hubiese querido evitar ese punto.

—¿Por eso no quieren que más nadie de la Orden del Fénix esté presente en nuestras reuniones? —preguntó James, empezando a comprender la verdadera razón tras la petición del chico la noche anterior cuando pautaron la reunión.

—Así es. También por eso los entrenaremos en los contrahechizos a ustedes, quienes luego se lo retransmitirían a ellos. No es sólo los dos incidentes en los que alguien entró a esta casa sin su consentimiento, sino que no podemos decir la verdad y en cualquier momento se nos puede complicar el responderles preguntas incluso a ellos. —explicó Harry.

James asintió sin siquiera darse cuenta, al recordar su comentario frente a la casa en Bristol y como se había escapado por muy poco de responderles preguntas difíciles a Benjy y Edgar por la coincidencia del mismo con la coartada dicha por el chico.

—Eso es comprensible, pero Alastor tiene razón en que el aparecerse en batallas sin mostrar sus rostros les traerá problemas. —insistió Charlus.

—Lo sabemos, señor Potter, y asumimos también esa consecuencia de nuestra decisión. —le respondió Harry.

—Si aceptan nuestro ofrecimiento de la casa en Maidstone nosotros estaríamos un poco más tranquilos —insistió Remus—. Allí sólo iríamos nosotros doce, avisándoles previamente para que tengan tranquilidad de desenvolverse allí sin los pasamontañas y con libertad.

—Y así también yo podría ayudarles como medimaga si llegasen a resultar lastimadas tanto Electra como Venus en una batalla. —presionó Jennifer.

—Además que Diana no seguiría durmiendo a descampado, lo cual no es bueno para su salud. —añadió Sirius mirando preocupado a quien sospechaba era su hija.

—Es más fácil ponerle protecciones a una casa que a un sitio abierto. —agregó Angelica al ver al chico de ojos color esmeralda abrir la boca.

—Mientras resolvemos los detalles de lo que hablamos temprano es mejor opción aceptar su ayuda que ir al Snowdon. —comentó Hermione.

Sus nueve compañeros se giraron a mirarla con una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación, pues no comprendían el porqué quería que aceptasen luego de haberlos estado presionando para que se fuesen de Deercourage.

—Estaremos solos, sin afectar por lo tanto la vida de otros, en un sitio seguro. También ellos estarán más tranquilos. —enumeró la castaña que comprendía el porqué la miraban así.

Harry frunció el ceño. Cerca pero lejos, sin compartir bajo el mismo techo para no delatarse consciente o inconscientemente pero al mismo tiempo en contacto con ellos permanente de modo que estarían los dos grupos más tranquilos. Aquella era una opción maravillosa y al mismo tiempo cruel. Interrogó con la mirada a sus tres compañeros de penas y suspiró luego de verlos asentir levemente. Consultó luego de la misma manera a los demás, decidiéndose luego de verlos a todos asentir.

—Les agradecemos mucho su oferta y la aceptamos con mucho gusto, siempre que estemos claros que si ocurre algo que los ponga en peligro a ustedes o a nosotros nos iremos de allí, comunicándonos tan pronto nos sea posible luego con uno de ustedes —planteó Harry, suspirando luego de verlos a todos asentir—. Buscaremos nuestras cosas y volveremos aquí para ir a ese lugar.

Los doce sonrieron y asintieron a los chicos, que se levantaron de la mesa y se desplazaron un poco antes de trasladarse al bosque.

Alastor sonrió con malicia en cuanto los chicos desaparecieron, pensando en que aprovecharían la situación para encerrarlos en la casa.

—Sin trucos o estoy seguro que romperán contacto con todos nosotros. —advirtió Albus pendiente de las dos mujeres embarazadas, por lo que no notó el gesto de su amigo.

Quince minutos más tarde los chicos aparecieron y un par de minutos después el director suspiraba resignado. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y no pudo evitar que se diese. Lily, Alice, Angelica, Sirius, Charlus y Alastor habían intentado desarmar y desmayar a los chicos apenas aparecieron frente a ellos. Habían sido sorprendidos por rápidos escudos protectores que impidieron su acción y desviaban los hechizos lejos de quienes los lanzaban también. Los chicos desaparecieron seguidamente sin decir una palabra a pesar de las peticiones de Jennifer, Remus, James, Frank, Minerva y él de aguardar y hablarlo.

—¿ES QUE NO ESCUCHARON A ALBUS CUANDO DIJO "SIN TRUCOS"? ¿SABEN QUE POSIBLEMENTE LOS HAYAN PUESTO EN PELIGRO SI DECIDEN IRSE A UN LUGAR DISTINTO AL QUE YA HABÍAN PROTEGIDO? —gritó furioso James, sin importarle que dos de los que recibían sus fuertes palabras fuesen su esposa y su padre.

—Calma. Intentemos comunicarnos con ellos por medio de _Fawkes_. —intentó tranquilizar a todos el director.

—No sab… —James se detuvo en su réplica airada al sentir que el sickle falso en su bolsillo se calentaba, sacándolo rápidamente y poniéndolo sobre la mesa cercana para leer el mensaje.

_Ni humanos, ni elfos, ni animagos, ni animales tienen acceso desde este momento a nuestro refugio en Bristol y tampoco en el Snowdon. Sé que lo comprobarán aunque les esté avisando._

_Mantendremos la comunicación por esta vía. Nos reuniremos con ustedes nuevamente en un par de días, cuando resolvamos algunas cosas pendientes._

_Marte_

Al terminar de leer el mensaje suspiró, pues Lily y Alice estallaron en llanto mientras Angelica y Sirius desaparecían.

—Intenten evitar que esos dos empeoren las cosas. —les susurró a Jennifer y Remus, acercándose después de verlos asentir y desaparecer a su esposa. La abrazó hacia su pecho y le acarició la espalda para intentar tranquilizarla.

Varios minutos más tarde, ya un poco calmadas las dos jóvenes mujeres embarazadas, vieron aparecer a sus dos parejas de amigos.

—No sólo han puesto todas esas restricciones en los dos lugares, sino además protecciones adicionales. —informó Remus concisamente.

—¿También en la montaña? —preguntó Minerva preocupada.

—Sí, también allí. —afirmó con desaliento Angelica mientras se dejaba caer sentada en una silla.

—Vamos a darles su espacio para que se calmen, mantenemos el contacto con ellos e intentamos ganarnos de nuevo su confianza. —afirmó James apretando por los hombros a su esposa, que cabizbaja denegaba y hacía pucheros.

En horas del mediodía una bastante enojada Jennifer obligó a su gemela a explicarles a Dotty y a Wykers la razón para que ese día no les llevasen el almuerzo a los chicos. Angelica le pidió al líder de los chicos, a través de su sickle falso, que permitiese el acceso a los dos elfos preocupada por la reacción de las dos pequeñas criaturas. Pero la respuesta fue negativa.

Casi media hora más tarde aparecieron Jessica y Hermione al fondo del jardín, llevando algunas frutas en una cesta, llamando a los cuatro elfos para hablar con ellos.

—Quietos —les ordenó James a los demás, que al ver desaparecer a los elfos se incorporaron de la mesa del comedor, donde almorzaban con pocas ganas—. Espérenme aquí.

Pero los otros siete le siguieron sigilosamente. Se extrañaron al ver que no iba hacia las escaleras para subir sino a la parte posterior de la casa, entrando con sigilo a la cocina para ver y oír desde allí.

—Tranquilos —levantó las manos James cuando vio a las dos figuras junto a las cuatro pequeñas criaturas incorporarse rápidamente, sin distinguir bien quiénes eran por la distancia—. Sólo me preocupó la desaparición de ellos cuatro. ¿Ustedes están bien?

—Sí. Estamos bien. —le respondió Hermione.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el joven hombre de ojos avellanas con curiosidad, señalando lo que estaba en el piso entre las cuatro criaturas y creía que dos de las chicas.

—Una cesta con frutas frescas para Alice y Lily. —le respondió Jessica.

James sonrió. Habían pensado en ellas dos a pesar de ser parte del grupo que los intentó retener. También era curioso que a él no le preocupase la posibilidad que aquellos diez desconocidos intentasen algo contra ellas, mientras que le aterraba que uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix lo hiciese. Pero mientras los chicos se habían ganado paulatinamente su confianza ahora sabía que alguien en su grupo los traicionaba.

—Gracias de corazón. ¿Aceptarían algo de comida para los diez? —preguntó James avanzando lentamente en su dirección.

—No creemos que sea prudente. —le respondió Hermione, mientras tomaba a la chica de ojos miel por el brazo y retrocedía levemente.

—Por favor Gea, espera. No haré nada para retenerlas —le aseguró James deteniéndose, suspirando con alivio al ver que no desaparecían—. Tú misma dijiste que sería bueno para su salud el tener una dieta más balanceada los primeros días, mientras terminan de recuperarse. Por favor permitan que les dé comida para los diez.

—No podemos permitir que alguno de ellos cuatro vayan de nuevo al campamento —le respondió la castaña con tono respetuoso—. Lily podría ordenarles algo… inconveniente. No queremos que ellos se vean en una situación difícil.

—Si esperan unos minutos les podemos preparar rápidamente algunas viandas para que lleven. —planteó James, que comprendía la desconfianza de los chicos luego de lo sucedido horas antes.

—Está bien. —aceptó Hermione después de un par de minutos de tenso silencio.

Los cuatro elfos desaparecieron del lado de las chicas y reaparecieron junto al joven señor Potter con la cesta llena de frutas. Recibieron rápidamente sus órdenes, desapareciendo rumbo a la cocina y la despensa.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido temprano, chicas. Creo que comprenden que nos pone muy nerviosos su decisión de participar en batallas. —rompió James el silencio.

—Lo entendemos. —afirmó Hermione.

—¿Están bien el señor Potter, Lily y Alice? —preguntó Jessica preocupada.

—Sí. Están un poco nerviosos y se sienten culpables de lo que les pueda pasar en el Snowdon, al igual que Angelica y Sirius —le respondió James con sinceridad, con sus ojos color avellanas clavados en los miel de ella. Era definitivamente una mezcla de Jennifer y Remus en cuanto a su forma de pensar y reacciones—. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad que ustedes reconsideren el ir a Maidstone? —preguntó con cautela.

—Ninguna. —le respondió Hermione tajante.

—Pero el Snowdon sigue siendo inseguro. La cueva es muy inestable. —presionó James, arrepintiéndose en seguida al ver a la castaña fruncir el ceño.

—Lo sabemos. Estamos buscando otra alternativa. Pero mientras resolvemos algunos detalles iremos allí cuando sea necesario. —le respondió la castaña con un leve tono de enojo.

—Los Potter tenemos otras propiedades que… —empezó a ofrecer James, deteniéndose y suspirando al verla denegar—. Sirius tiene razón en cuanto a la salud de Diana y que estén a descampado, además que Jennifer nos ha dicho que esto podría retrasar y dificultar la sanación de la piel quemada tanto en ella como en Marte, Urano y tú. —comentó como último recurso que se le ocurría.

—La cueva cerca de los leopardos es amplia, siendo su humedad y temperatura saludables. Desde esta noche dormiremos allí, usando el que hasta ahora era nuestro campamento para las prácticas que haremos. —le respondió Jessica.

James suspiró con resignación, reconociendo la derrota, justo cuando salían de la casa los elfos con lo que les había ordenado. Las pequeñas criaturas se los llevaron a las chicas ante una señal de asentimiento de él.

—Gracias. Seguiremos en contacto por los sickles falsos. —se despidió Jessica con un gesto de su mano y una suave sonrisa.

—Si nos demoramos en responderles no se asusten. Podríamos estar practicando o investigando algo —aclaró Hermione—. Tan pronto nos sea posible, luego de leer su mensaje, les escribiremos. Si es algo urgente pueden llamar a los fénix.

—Cuídense y vuelvan a venir, por favor. —les pidió James. Sonrió al verlas suspirar y asentir, correspondiendo con su mano al gesto de despedida de las chicas.

—¿Cómo supiste que estarían en el jardín? —le preguntó atónita Lily a su esposo cuando entró a la casa.

—Supuse que no aparecerían aquí adentro luego de lo ocurrido. —le respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

El viernes en la noche se reunieron los miembros de la Orden del Fénix en el cuartel. Hablaron sobre los cinco ataques a orfanatos muggles ocurridos en esos tres días y de la participación en los mismos de los chicos, desde que en el primero se presentasen tanto los diez como Voldemort.

Caradoc informó que tenía una buena pista sobre posibles familiares de los diez jóvenes. Había logrado averiguar sobre casi todos los magos que vivían en la zona del ataque en Bristol donde, según sus datos, habían intentado ir a un paseo que se vio interrumpido por los mortífagos, recuperando el conocimiento horas después en mal estado de salud.

Las cuatro parejas que les habían estado cuidando y sabían que eso no era posible se tensaron, preocupados porque al encontrar que la pista era falsa sus amigos desconfiasen de nuevo de ellos. Si eso llegaba a suceder justo ahora después de irse los chicos de la casa, cuando no habían vuelto luego que dos de las chicas fuesen el día anterior, se les complicaría demasiado la situación a los diez jóvenes. Los chicos se habían estado limitando a comunicarse por medio de los sickles falsos, después de las tres batallas en que se habían presentado, lo que ya los tenía preocupados.

Albus le solicitó a Caradoc que tan pronto tuviese la información le avisase para convocar una reunión en que estuviesen presentes los chicos, para darles la información directamente. Quería evitar que su grupo también desconfiase de ellos, pues ya Crouch se había ocupado de dar instrucciones a algunos periodistas para que "Alertasen a la comunidad sobre el extraño grupo de encapuchados, que podían ser catalogados de peligrosos estando en guerra debido a su negativa a cooperar con el Ministerio de Magia". Tendría que comunicarse de emergencia con ellos luego de la reunión para plantearles la situación.

—Desaparece de mi vista. —le ordenó Voldemort con tono despreciativo al bajito y gordito mago que yacía en el piso, sollozando y temblando aún de la última Maldición Cruciatus que le había aplicado durante el interrogatorio.

Peter se encogió levemente e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para desaparecer sin escindirse. Sentía que le dolía todo su cuerpo de una manera insoportable.

Estaba muy asustado por la insistencia del Señor Oscuro en que lo informase de cada detalle que él sabía de los chicos. Inicialmente había intentado resistirse a hablar sobre ellos, pero no podía proteger a su mamá, sus amigos y a ellos también. Su Occlumancia no era tan buena como para evitar que el poderoso mago le extrajese la información si usaba la Legilimancia con él, intentando ocultar tantas cosas a la vez.

Esperaba no haber hecho mucho daño con lo que le había dicho mientras se concentraba en el cuarto en casa de su novia, donde siempre iba luego de sus encuentros con el terrible mago para que ella lo ayudase. Era una suerte que el día siguiente, siendo domingo, no tuviese que ir al trabajo. Dudaba mucho que se hubiese recuperado ya.

Lord Voldemort sonrió con malicia al ver desaparecer el mago, brillando sus ojos con entusiasmo apenas contenido.

—Así que no sólo son un grupo de chiquillos sino que ya han vivido en su piel las consecuencias de enfrentarse a mí —comentó con deleite, soltando seguidamente una carcajada escalofriante que retumbó en la mansión Lestrange—. Si Caradoc Dearborn y Benjy Fenwick son los que han investigado información sobre ellos para el viejo director entonces ordenaré que traigan al que no trabaja en el Ministerio. Tengo que saber lo que esos dos han investigado antes de la reunión que ha convocado el vejete para el próximo fin de semana. —reflexionó, preocupado por la insinuación velada que le hizo el que se hacía llamar Marte.

Con la mirada perdida en las llamas danzantes de la chimenea recordaba el encuentro con aquél mago, que según su informante era joven, tenía quemaduras en la piel e incluso había estado ciego durante algún tiempo. _"¿Quién es aquél que ha osado hablarme de esa manera?"_. La información que le había dado su espía era bastante incompleta pues, supuestamente, los jóvenes encapuchados también tenían problemas de memoria. Sin embargo le había dicho que al parecer eran de Bristol, resultando heridos en el ataque ocurrido allí a mediados de febrero.

Sus dedos empezaron a repiquetear contra la mesa mientras recordaba el informe presentado por los tres Lestrange, un par de meses atrás, sobre el desarrollo del plan que tan cuidadosamente había trazado para dejarle "el mensaje" a la Ministra de Magia. Si habían dejado vivos a aquellos molestos chiquillos se ocuparía de ellos. Pero para poder saber si eso era lo ocurrido debía asegurarse que ninguno de los tres estuviese directamente relacionado con el interrogatorio a Dearborn.

Walden Macnair, Tegan Nott y Ethan Rosier se caracterizaban por ser casi tan despiadados como los Lestrange pero mucho más astutos para guardar sus actividades encubiertas. _"Ellos tres son los adecuados para capturar al mago que trabaja para mi enemigo y desaparecerlo luego del interrogatorio que personalmente llevaré a cabo. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con esos diez encapuchados, mientras logro atraparlos para averiguar qué tanto saben sobre mí o matarlos"_.

El domingo, faltando sólo un par de horas para que la noche llegase, se encontraban las cuatro parejas, Charlus, Minerva y Albus reunidos en la Sala de Prácticas de Deercourage. Estaban muy preocupados porque los chicos no habían vuelto a ir allí y no les habían dado todavía seguridad de asistir a la reunión con los otros miembros de su grupo, como les había solicitado el líder de la O.D.F.

Les respondían siempre por medio de los sickles, sin acceder a ir allí. Ahora creían saber porqué, pues el día antes los nueve que estuvieron en batalla habían notado que el chico más alto y uno de los gemelos cojeaban mientras el otro no movía un brazo. Eso los llevaba a suponer que estaban lastimados y por eso no habían querido ir.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó Harry respetuoso, luego de aparecer en la habitación cerca de la puerta con _Rea_ sobre su hombro.

—¡Marte! ¡Viniste! —exclamó Lily feliz, incorporándose rápidamente.

—Lamento no haber podido hacerlo antes —le respondió él con una suave sonrisa—. Si ustedes están de acuerdo los otros nueve vendrán también.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Alice de inmediato.

Harry sonrió y asintió acariciando el plumaje de la pequeña ave, que desapareció en seguida, reapareciendo luego con los otros nueve chicos y los otros dos fénix.

—Buenas tardes. —saludaron a coro los nueve, un poco nerviosos.

—Nos alegra mucho que hayan venido. Nos tenían preocupados. —les dijo James con sinceridad.

—No fue nuestra intención. La tarde luego que nos fuimos de aquí tuvimos un problemita y ayer temprano otro. —le respondió Harry.

—¿Qué tan serios? —preguntó de inmediato Jennifer.

—Ya estamos bien, no se preocupen. Mercurio, Júpiter y Urano no podrán practicar con nosotros hoy, si ustedes acceden a que comencemos, porque neces… —intentó Harry tranquilizarlos, inútilmente, deteniéndose y suspirando al ver precipitarse a la estudiante de medimagia hacia ellos.

—Por favor, permítanme examinarlos. —les pidió la castaña con su varita apuntando al suelo, sus ojos aguamarina expresando toda su preocupación.

—No es nada serio, pero si eso te tranquiliza con mucho gusto lo permitiremos. —le respondió con suavidad Fred, que había visto el día antes una mirada muy similar en los ojos miel de la chica que amaba.

Jennifer comenzó con él, luego que los dos que cojeaban se sentasen en unas sillas que les acercó de inmediato el director. Frunció el ceño al detectar con su varita el hueso roto en la pierna derecha del novio de quien, tenía casi la certeza, era su hija. La férula y los vendajes no eran visibles porque estaban ocultos por el pantalón del chico.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó mientras le hacía señas de levantarle la tela para ver el vendaje.

Por toda respuesta el chico levantó con cuidado su pantalón para que pudiese ver su pierna herida, sabiendo que si se lo impedía se pondría más nerviosa.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —preguntó asustada Angelica.

—En realidad me lo hice yo mismo por no estar atento. —le respondió Fred mientras le sonreía con suavidad a la medimaga, que le estaba aplicando un hechizo examinador.

—Tanto el jueves en la tarde como ayer en la mañana fuimos a investigar la cueva del Snowdon para comprobar su estado. La zona que estábamos investigando es inestable y se derrumbó una parte mientras estábamos allí. —explicó Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alice aterrada.

—Sólo fueron algunos rasguños hace dos días. Pero ayer si nos llevamos un buen susto, así que esa zona de la cueva está descartada. —le respondió Neville, poniendo énfasis en lo último para tranquilizarla.

—¿Por qué se presentaron ayer en la tarde en Bradford si estaban heridos? —preguntó Frank con tono enojado.

—Porque el ataque era grande y habían gigantes además de los mortífagos que saben manejar las maldiciones que ustedes no conocen. —respondió Ron.

—Ayudamos en lo poco que pudimos y los tres desaparecimos en cuanto Marte nos lo ordenó. —agregó George.

—Que fue en cuanto pudimos poner a salvo a la mayoría de los niños y jóvenes de los dos institutos cercanos. —aclaró Harry.

—¿Te está doliendo? —le preguntó Jennifer a Ron, luego que él brincase e intentase retroceder mientras ella le examinaba el tobillo izquierdo.

—Un poco. —reconoció el alto pelirrojo entre sus dientes apretados.

La gemela de inmediato buscó en su maletín una poción y vertió un poco en un vaso, que completó con agua mediante su varita. Se lo tendió, sonriendo al ver que se la tomaba sin preguntar.

—Tu turno, Júpiter. —le indicó la estudiante de medimagia. Frunció el ceño al verlo dudar y que la novia lo empujaba levemente hacia ella. Hasta ese momento no se había querido sentar en la silla que le acercase el director.

—Se ve peor de lo que es. Venus me lo ha curado bien, pero… —empezó a decirle el pelirrojo para evitar que se preocupase y alarmase a su novia. Le había costado mucho convencer a su hermana y su cuñada para que no les dijesen la verdad a los otros.

—Callado y sentado. —lo interrumpió la gemela con tono de mando.

George suspiró y se ubicó en la silla por ella indicada, quitándose antes la capa, la chaqueta y con mucho cuidado la camisa, ayudado por Angela que lo miraba preocupada.

—¡Rayos! —se le escapó a la gemela al ver la herida abierta que se extendía desde el omoplato hasta el codo izquierdo. Estaba cubierta con un ungüento que le permitiría una lenta pero segura cicatrización, revirtiendo el efecto que algunas sales generaban en heridas abiertas.

—¿Qué tan seria es la herida? —preguntó Sirius preocupado, luego de notar la mirada ansiosa de los ojos grises idénticos a los suyos sobre aquella herida tan fea en la blanca piel del chico.

George apretó el puño de la mano derecha, deseando por primera vez desde que lo conocía haberlo silenciado para que no dijese algo. Apenas sintió que la tía de su prometida terminaba de aplicarle el hechizo examinador se giró a mirarla. Con sus ojos azules le suplicó silenciosamente a las aguamarinas que no lo delatasen, lanzando una rápida mirada a su novia y volviendo a mirar a la gemela.

—No debe hacer ningún movimiento con ese brazo por lo mínimo tres días y necesita reposo absoluto al menos un día. —respondió Jennifer, mientras con su penetrante mirada le daba a entender al joven de ojos azules que lo delataría si no hacía lo que estaba diciendo.

—No debiste venir con nosotros ayer. —musitó Angela cabizbaja.

—Me sentía bien y no quise que fueses sin mí. —le respondió George en voz baja, acariciándole la mano izquierda que había tomado en la derecha de él.

—Ninguno de los tres volverá a participar en nada hasta que se recuperen. —aseveró Harry, que sospechó del intercambio de miradas de George y Jennifer que su novia y su prima habían encubierto la gravedad de la herida de su cuñado.

—Chicos, nosotros seis queríamos pedirles que nos perdonasen lo ocurrido el jueves y reconsiderasen la oferta de Maidstone. —se atrevió a decirles Charlus, muy preocupado por el peligro que estaban corriendo los chicos.

—Ya los hemos perdonado, pues entendemos que sólo querían retenernos porque están preocupados. Sin embargo no podemos aceptar la oferta que nos habían hecho de ir a Maidstone, ni tampoco la que James les hizo a Gea y Electra sobre otra propiedad de los Potter. —afirmó Harry con tono suave pero firme.

—La cueva del Snowdon es estable cerca de la entrada y suficientemente amplia para que estemos los diez allí mientras nos curamos. —aclaró Ginny antes que replicasen.

—Y ya estamos investigando otro posible refugio. —agregó rápidamente Hermione.

—Por favor chicos. Jennifer, Remus, James, Frank, Minerva y Albus verificarán con ustedes que no exista ningún tipo de bloqueo o forma de retenerlos allí en contra de su voluntad. —les suplicó Lily, asustada por el peligro que evidentemente habían corrido en la cueva de la montaña.

—Por favor. Nos tienen muy preocupadas a las dos. —insistió Alice.

—Sólo si a cambio nos permiten organizar a nosotros el plan de entrenamientos en cuanto a ustedes dos, no protestando si es diferente al de los demás de su grupo cuando se los expongamos para que nos digan los cambios que quieren. —replicó Harry luego de pensarlo unos minutos.

Las dos mujeres embarazadas entrecerraron los ojos al oírlo pero asintieron. James y Frank sonrieron al ver su aceptación, disimulando rápidamente sus expresiones cuando sus esposas se giraron a mirarlos. Sirius sin embargo no disimuló su sonrisa a tiempo, recibiendo un poco disimulado tirón en la oreja derecha de parte de Lily.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Angela viajaron a la casa con Jennifer, Remus, James, Frank, Minerva y Albus, levantando unas protecciones entre los cinco chicos y los cuatro más jóvenes de común acuerdo, bajo la supervisión de la subdirectora y el director.

Cuando regresaron los once a Deercourage consiguieron a George adormilado en unos almohadones, lo que alarmó a Angela. Fue tranquilizada un poco por la prima, que le dijo era producto de la poción que tomaba para el dolor. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Angela se quedaron a acompañar al chico adormilado y explicarles el plan de entrenamientos general que habían formulado, mientras sus otros cinco compañeros trasladaban sus cosas de Bristol a Maidstone.

Alice y Lily murmuraron su disconformidad por las variantes que usarían con ellas. Éstas, según lo que entendían, exigirían menos de ellas y más de sus entrenadores, pues siempre debería cada una tener un acompañante. Sin embargo no se atrevieron a oponerse en respeto al trato que habían hecho con el líder de los chicos.

El miércoles 9 de abril de 1980, a primeras horas de la mañana, los "Guerreros del Fénix" aparecieron en el museo muggle al aire libre cerca de Durham, luego de ser avisados por _Rea_ del ataque en ese sitio. Allí se consiguieron a Voldemort dirigiéndolo personalmente, enviando a sus mortífagos más letales a enfrentarlos a ellos y los miembros del grupo del director, mientras los demás distraían a los aurores en conjunto con la pequeña comunidad de gigantes que había llevado consigo.

Harry notó que su enemigo intentaba deslizarse hacia una de las exposiciones sin ser notado y organizó a sus amigos para que le abriesen camino y poder seguirlo. Deseaba detenerlo antes que llegase cerca de la joven muggle que miraba aterrada la lucha que se estaba suscitando, sin comprender pero sin poder moverse según él veía en su expresión.

—Dejas a tus servidores peleando y te alejas. ¿Estás acaso cansado o buscas distraernos para algo en especial? —le habló rápidamente. Le hizo señas a la chica que se alejase mientras su enemigo se giraba, esquivando con habilidad una maldición—. ¿Te molesta que te distraiga de tu camino? —le preguntó en tono de burla, mientras veía de reojo a su papá y su padrino correr en esa dirección. Ellos estaban más cerca que él de la chica. Desvió con dificultad una maldición dirigida a ellos, que golpeó la pared cerca de la chica—. Al parecer si te molesta que quiera charlar contigo, o que ellos quieran hacerlo.

James y Sirius vieron a la chica muggle, así como a unos mortífagos que iban hacia ella. Corrieron hacia su posición y le pusieron un trasladador que la sacase de allí hacia la plaza cercana, donde los obliviadores harían su trabajo luego.

—Estás muy lejos de Bristol, donde deberías estar buscando lo que dejaron mis hombres de tus familiares. Si es que dejaron algo que puedas reconocer —le respondió el terrible mago con tono molesto, soltando una carcajada escalofriante al ver que el encapuchado dejaba de sonreír y de moverse—. No existe nada que Lord Voldemort no sepa —afirmó con seguridad y desprecio—. _¡Incendio!_ — lanzó seguidamente a los árboles cercanos al chico, que quedó atrapado rodeado por fuego. Se rió al oír que intentaba apagarlo, retomando su camino al museo.

James vio aterrado la zona en llamas envolviendo a su hijo y el niño muggle que iba corriendo y había caído cerca de él. Luchó con ayuda de su amigo con mayor ferocidad para quitar de en medio a los tres mortífagos que le impedían acercarse a ayudarlo.

* * *

Harry iba a desaparecer al verse rodeado por las llamas cuando escuchó un sollozo tras él. Se giró parcialmente a mirar quién hacía el ruido, viendo aterrado a un niño caído ovillarse mientras una rama en llamas caía cerca de él.

—¡Rayos! _Aguamenti_. —lanzó rápidamente para apagar la rama, devolviéndose a proteger con su cuerpo al niño.

—No me latime. Me potaré bien. No vuevo a sotar la mano de papá. Me potaré bien. —le suplicó el niño de cinco años asustadísimo a la figura que se volcaba sobre él, de quien no lograba ver casi nada.

—Tranquilo pequeño. No te voy a hacer daño —le respondió Harry en tono suave, sonriéndole y subiendo la capucha de su capa para que le viese los ojos y tranquilizarlo—. ¿Me permites alzarte para sacarte de aquí?

—¿Puedes arojar más agua con tu palito de madera? Hace mucho calor y me pica aquí. —le respondió el niño señalándole su garganta, tendiéndole sus bracitos para que lo alzase, sus ojitos castaños fijos en las esmeraldas que lo miraban.

Harry intentó apagar las dos ramas que habían caído tras ellos, cortándoles la retirada. Pero escuchó algo a su izquierda y rápidamente tomó al niño en brazos y brincó hacia atrás, justo a tiempo pues un árbol en llamas cayó donde había estado el niño.

—Cierra los ojitos, toma aire y agárrate muy duro a mí. —le dijo al niño, acariciándole la espalda para calmarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó el niño asustado, pues las llamas los rodeaban según podía ver.

—Un truco de magia. Confía en mí y luego me guardas el secreto. ¿Está bien? —le planteó Harry. Sentía que le empezaba a arder su piel con el calor que los rodeaba, aunque la capa de piel de dragón lo protegía a él y al niño en buena parte.

Al ver asentir al niño y sentir que se aferraba a él se concentró para desaparecer con el pequeño. Reaparecieron a varios metros de allí, cerca de una toma de agua para bomberos que había visto cuando perseguía a su enemigo. Le quitó el bloqueo con un hechizo y con su particularidad dirigió casi toda el agua hacia los árboles en llamas, simulando hacerlo con su varita, ubicándose con el niño bajo una suave llovizna que se desprendía del chorro de agua.

Los dos empezaron a toser, despejando sus vías respiratorias del humo, arrodillándose el mayor en el piso mientras el niño lo soltaba y se quedaba de pie frente a él. Harry echó atrás su capucha para que el agua le empapase el pasamontañas y le calmase un poco el malestar en su piel.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó al niño mientras lo examinaba rápidamente.

—Mejor, pero todavía pica un poquito. —le respondió el niño con simpleza.

—Pasará en un rato, cuando tu mamá te de algo para tu garganta. —le aseguró Harry, sacudiéndole con cariño el pelo.

—¡Marte! —exclamó Ginny, que venía corriendo hacia él con Hermione y Ron.

—Estamos bien. Ayúdenme a ubicar los padres —les pidió Harry—. Tranquilo, son mis amigos —le dijo al niño, que se había aferrado rápidamente a su cuello con sus bracitos buscando evidentemente refugio—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mike Preston.

—Venus, Gea, Urano, les presento a Mike.

—Hola Mike. —lo saludaron los tres a coro, sonrientes, luego de retirar sus capuchas para que les viese los ojos y se tranquilizara.

—Creo que ya puedes suspender el agua. —le dijo Hermione a su amigo, señalándole los árboles ya apagados.

Harry asintió y con un hechizo selló la toma de agua.

—Debemos irnos. —dijo Ron cabeceando en dirección a un grupo de aurores que iban hacia allí.

—¿Mamá y papá irán con nosotos? —preguntó el niño.

—¿Sabes dónde están? —le preguntó Ginny, suspirando al ver que el niño miraba hacia la izquierda de su grupo y luego denegaba.

—Estaban allá pero ahora no.

—Abrázate a mí con tus ojitos cerrados, tomas aire y confías de nuevo. —le dijo Harry decidido.

—¿Vamos de nuevo por el tubo mágico? —le preguntó el niño con inocencia.

—Deténganse y entreguen al niño. —los conminó el auror más cercano.

—Sí, un paseo más por el tubo mágico. —le respondió Harry al pequeño mientras ubicaba de nuevo con rapidez su capucha. Asintió en dirección a sus tres acompañantes, que también se habían puesto de nuevo sus capuchas, desapareciendo los cinco del lugar.

Reaparecieron a unos metros de la dirección en la que había mirado el niño, buscando alrededor rápidamente con la vista. Ubicaron a un grupo de muggles cercanos a quienes ya se dirigían los del Ministerio, seguramente para borrarles la memoria. Harry denegó ante la pregunta muda de sus amigos con leves cabezaditas, al notar que el niño no detenía su vista en ellos. Sonrió con alivio al ver sus ojitos castaños brillar al ver a una pareja que estaba a algunos metros de allí. Corrió con el niño hacia ellos, luego de señalárselos con una cabezadita a los otros tres.

—Señora. —llamó Harry a una mujer castaña, con algunos meses de embarazo, que lloraba mientras le señalaba a un hombre pelirrojo en dirección a los árboles.

—¡¡Mami!! —exclamó a gritos el niño, soltándose de su amigo encapuchado para correr hacia la pareja apenas él lo bajó al piso.

—¡MIKE! —gritaron a coro los dos, felices, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos—. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntaron de inmediato, examinándolo rápidamente.

—Me pica aquí, pero mi amigo Mate dice que me darás ago para la gaganta. —le respondió el niño a la mamá.

—No pude evitar que tragase algo de humo. —le respondió Harry a la mirada interrogante del padre del niño.

—No sé cómo agradecerle que salvara a mi hijo. —le dijo entre lágrimas la madre.

—Escuche siempre a su niño con mentalidad abierta y no se asuste si cosas extrañas ocurren cerca de él. Es un chico bueno y muy dulce —le respondió Harry, sonriendo al verlos asentir interrogantes—. Cuídate, Mike. No vuelvas a alejarte de tus padres. Cuando estés asustado aférrate a ellos.

—Sí. —afirmó el niño agarrándose al cuello de su papá.

—¿Por qué les dijiste eso? —le susurró Hermione incómoda a su amigo.

—El niño es mago, aunque sus padres son muggles. —le respondió Harry en un susurro a su amiga.

—Pero… —intentó replicar la castaña.

—Debemos irnos. Mike y sus padres ya se alejan. —la interrumpió Harry, que había estado mirando en dirección a donde vio por última vez a su enemigo, reaccionando al cruzarse en su campo visual un grupo de aurores que avanzaba en dirección a ellos.

Los cuatro desaparecieron de inmediato.

—No debimos interferir con esa familia de esa manera. —le recriminó la castaña al pelinegro apenas aparecer los cuatro en la sala de Maidstone, al pie de las escaleras.

—Me preocupa más que Voldemort me dijese que debería estar buscando en Bristol lo que hubiesen dejado sus hombres de mis familiares. —le replicó Harry mientras se quitaba la capucha y el pasamontañas, tosiendo levemente después.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustada Luna, que también estaba tosiendo.

—¿A ustedes también los atacaron con fuego? — preguntó Harry al ver que las capas de sus amigos tenían señales de quemaduras superficiales.

—Sí. Hoy les pareció divertido intentar hacer parrilla con nosotros. —replicó George mientras le daba poción verde grama a su novia, interrumpiéndose cuando ella tosía para que no se atorase con el brebaje.

—Pues la rata ya le debe haber dicho de nosotros lo que sabe. —comentó Ron enojado.

—Eso o creyeron que nuestras capas eran mecheros ambulantes que necesitaban ser prendidos. —dijo Fred molesto mientras golpeaba suavemente la espalda de su novia, que respiraba mal por el humo que había tragado.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó la pelirroja de ojos verdes, que acababa de aparecer allí.

—¡Lily! —exclamaron aterrados los diez con sus ojos abiertos como platos, pues estaban sin sus pasamontañas.

—Tranquilos —dijo ella de inmediato al ver sus expresiones—. Perdonen que me apareciera sin avisar, pero los intentaron quemar y estaba muy asustada.

—Estamos… bien. —balbuceó Harry, que no pudo contener un ataque de tos producido tanto por el humo que había tragado como por sus nervios.

—¡Marte! —exclamó Lily asustada, acercándose a él. Se detuvo al verlo brincar hacia atrás con expresión de miedo—. Tranquilo. Soy yo, Lily. No te voy a hacer daño.

—Pero me estás viendo. —replicó Harry que aún no lograba coordinar sus ideas.

—En realidad ya te habíamos visto. —dijo Angelica, que había aparecido en el jardín con su gemela y su amiga rubia mientras la pelirroja lo había hecho en la sala. Se habían decidido a entrar al oírlos, suspirando al ver a los diez chicos gritar con el susto.

—Calma chicos, por favor. El estar tan nerviosos les hace daño —les dijo con voz dulce Jennifer, girándose de inmediato a reñir a su amiga pelirroja—. No debiste venir aquí sin avisarles. Lo sabías.

—Los intentaron quemar otra vez. —protestó Lily.

—¿Cuándo nos habían visto? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda.

—La noche que huyeron de casa —se decidió a responder Angelica luego de cinco largos y pesados minutos de silencio—. Yo logré ubicarlos por una facilidad especial que tengo, exacerbada esa noche porque era luna llena —agregó mirando a su hija. Suspiró al ver que la chica bajaba la cabeza con expresión arrepentida—. Me les acerqué como animaga para verificar que estaban bien y luego volví con ellos para que revisáramos sus protecciones.

—Nosotros no podemos explicarles el parecido que… Nosotros no sabemos… —Harry intentaba coordinar sus ideas, sus esmeraldas mirando fijamente las de su mamá, su corazón corriendo desbocado al ver en esos ojos tanto amor maternal.

—Tranquilos chicos. Lo sabemos. —respondió Alice con dulzura.

—¿Nos permiten ayudarlos a curarse? —preguntó Jennifer. Sonrió al ver que la menuda pelirroja y su hija asentían, con expresión de estar tan asustadas como confundidas.

Las cuatro mujeres se acercaron a los diez chicos lentamente para no asustarlos de nuevo, guiándolos con suavidad a las sillas cercanas. Angelica tuvo especial cuidado con el novio de su hija para no lastimarle el hombro y brazo izquierdo, herida de la que aún no se recuperaba totalmente aunque había guardado el reposo que había indicado su gemela.

Veinte minutos más tarde aparecieron en el jardín James, Sirius, Frank, Remus y Albus, los tres primeros despachados del lugar del ataque por su jefe que los cubriría.

—Chicos. Hemos venido porque no nos han respondido y nuestras esposas no están en Deercourage. —anunció James, para no asustarlos y que se cubriesen el rostro como habían quedado de acuerdo. Querían preguntarles si sabían algo de ellas.

—Estamos con ellos, mi amor. Entra. —le respondió Lily.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó el director al entrar a la cocina comedor y ver a los diez chicos tomando vasos de agua, tosiendo eventualmente y sus rostros descubiertos, mirando nerviosos a las cuatro mujeres.

—Intentaron de nuevo quemarlos. —se defendió la pelirroja de sus amigas, cuando sus esmeraldas vieron un par de ojos grises y dos pares aguamarinas mirándola acusadoramente.

James se sacudió nervioso su pelo mientras suspiraba.

—Sólo nosotros hemos visto sus rostros y más nadie vendrá a esta casa. Por favor no vuelvan a irse. —les pidió Remus a los chicos de inmediato.

—¿La profesora McGonagall, el señor Potter y el señor Moody también nos han visto? —preguntó nerviosa Hermione.

—No. Desde este momento incluso ellos tres tendrán bloqueado el acceso aquí. Sólo nosotros nueve los hemos visto y seremos los únicos que podremos acceder —aseguró de inmediato Angelica—. Diana evitará que haya problemas con nosotros cuando vayan a volver a su tiempo, con el lazo que hizo el otro día. —agregó al verlos denegar levemente.

Harry se sacudió su pelo con el mismo gesto nervioso que hiciese antes su padre, sin darse cuenta. Miró de inmediato a su hermanita, suspirando al verla asentir.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó con tono resignado.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Hermione, deteniéndose al sentir que todos se giraban a mirarla expectantes. Suspiró derrotada—. Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí. No podemos evitar que se produzcan ciertas cosas y la salud de Diana es prioridad.

—Pero tenemos un problema evidente de seguridad. —le recordó Ron a su mejor amigo.

—Alguien de su grupo ya le habló a Voldemort de nosotros. —afirmó Harry mirando al director fijamente.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —le preguntó el líder de la O.D.F. preocupado.

—Porque intentaron hacer barbacoa con nosotros diez, además de él decirme que debería estar en Bristol buscando lo que hubiese quedado de mis familiares. —respondió serio el líder de los G.D.F.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Frank con frustración evidente.

—Sirius y yo lo oímos, cuando intentamos ir tras él al igual que Marte —afirmó James—. Le dijo eso antes de lanzar la maldición quemante sobre los árboles alrededor de él y el niño que corría por detrás.

—¿Qué tan grave es nuestro problema con los aurores luego que me desaparecí con el niño para entregárselo a los padres? —les preguntó Harry preocupado.

—El informe de los obliviadores y los medimagos que atendieron al niño que salvaste y su familia han tranquilizado un poco el nerviosismo en varios del cuerpo de aurores. —le respondió Sirius al hijo de su amigo.

—Es bueno saber eso. —afirmó el ahijado, que los seguía mirando preocupado.

—¿Desconfían que uno de nosotros le haya dado la información a Voldemort? —preguntó el director.

Harry se sintió como si todo el aire hubiese desaparecido de la habitación. El director le estaba preguntando indirectamente si sabían quién era el traidor, si era uno de ellos.

—Ustedes nueve nos han cuidado y protegido desde que aparecimos en su oficina, profesor —respondió Hermione pausadamente—. No tenemos recuerdos, pero hasta ahora de ustedes nueve no hemos recibido ningún daño directo o indirecto. Además lo que Voldemort dijo coincide es con la versión que conocen sus amigos, no la verdad que ustedes saben. Creo que sería muy retorcido pensar que uno de ustedes haya transmitido eso para que culpasen a uno de los otros.

Angela, Harry, Jessica y Neville apretaron sus puños al oír lo último. Las cuatro parejas casadas y el director se dieron cuenta del gesto de los chicos, tragando saliva. _"Al parecer es cierto que no recuerdan y los cuatro, que son evidentemente parientes nuestros, se han molestado por lo dicho por su amiga"_.

—Por lo que a nosotros diez concierne confiamos plenamente en ustedes nueve. —finalizó la castaña, que había hablado sin mirar a los otros. No podían despejarle dudas al director sin alterar lo que ocurriría.

—Pondremos nuestras vidas en manos de los presentes sin dudarlo. —afirmó de inmediato Angela.

—Gracias chicos —les sonrió con suavidad James, abrazando a su esposa al acercarse a ellos—. También comprendemos que no confíen en más nadie de nuestro grupo luego de lo que ha ocurrido.

—Será mejor que suban a los cuartos a descansar, chicos. Nosotros debemos reunirnos con los otros para no despertar sospechas. —les dijo el director, sonriendo como un abuelo orgulloso al verlos asentir y obedecerle.

Las cuatro parejas de esposos se despidieron de los chicos y desaparecieron con el director luego de verlos subir por las escaleras. Preocupados los nueve porque el traidor ya le hubiese dado la información sobre los diez chicos al terrible asesino.

El viernes al mediodía Jennifer los examinó a los diez con cuidado, contenta porque las quemaduras habían sanado totalmente en todos, pues lo ocurrido en Durham no les afectó gracias a la protección de las especiales capas.

La medimaga frunció una vez más el ceño al ver la cicatriz en la mano derecha de Harry donde se leía claramente: "No debo decir mentiras". Pero de nuevo no preguntó al recordar el brinco que había pegado el chico cuando la primera vez ella le había acariciado aquello, palideciendo. Tampoco le preguntó por la de la frente, aunque se la examinó con su varita, extrañándose al sentir con sus dones algo extraño allí pero sin lograr definirlo. Sin embargo el nerviosismo en las esmeraldas idénticas a las de su amiga la llevó a no preguntar, pues quería que se sintiesen tranquilos con su ayuda como medimaga.

Los chicos habían estado tan tensos cuando ella examinaba a Harry, en presencia de James, Sirius, Remus, Frank y Albus, como lo habían estado las chicas cuando examinaba a Jessica y Angela en presencia de Angelica, Alice y Lily. Pero ni Jennifer ni los otros habían dicho o hecho nada que no fuese estrictamente examinarlos y darles un poco de poción tranquilizante, además de curarles las lastimaduras del enfrentamiento horas antes.

Albus se había tensado al ver la cicatriz de Harry, pero lo disimuló muy bien para que ninguno de los presentes lo notase. No les había dicho a los Potter o los Longbottom sobre la profecía que le hiciese su ahora profesora de Adivinación.

"_Existe la posibilidad que se refiera al niño de cualquier otra pareja, ya que los bebés que esperan Alice y Lily pueden nacer antes o después de finales de julio, o no haber enfrentado ninguno de ellos tres veces a Voldemort. Pero ya esas dos parejas lo han hecho una vez y sobrevivido, lo cual no es tan fácil. La marca puede referirse a otra cosa, o ser este chico no hijo sino nieto de Lily y James. Pero… Si mis sospechas son ciertas eso sí justificaría que los chicos fingiesen la pérdida de memoria para no preocupar a sus familiares"_.

—Me alegra mucho decir que se han recuperado muy bien en el aspecto físico del ataque que sufrieron, aunque me sigue preocupando que sus memorias sigan mal —dijo Jennifer con tono profesional mientras le tendía el vaso con poción tranquilizante a Harry, sonriéndole para convencerlo de tomársela pues se había negado antes—. Júpiter se ha recuperado de su brazo, pero su omoplato está resentido. Las chicas están bien en general, aunque me preocupa el nerviosismo de Diana cuando la examiné.

—¿Qué pasó cuan…?

—¿Tú viste su esp…?

Empezaron a preguntar simultánea y atropelladamente George y Harry, preocupados, deteniéndose al oír el uno al otro y ver que la medimaga levantaba las manos.

—Tranquilos. Tenía que examinarle su espalda luego que cayese ese trozo de techo sobre ella y Júpiter. Logramos tranquilizarla y convencerla para que yo la examinase. No le he preguntado nada sobre sus cicatrices, como tampoco lo hicieron Lily, Alice o mi hermana. Luego de yo curarla Angelica le dio poción para sus pulmones y la tranquilizó. —les contó Jennifer, suspirando al ver que los dos miraban con nerviosismo a su cuñado.

—Ustedes no recuerdan su pasado, pero sus cicatrices nos dicen que no ha sido fácil. Sin embargo creo que comprenderán que haremos todo lo posible para cambiar eso. —les dijo Remus con tono firme, denegando levemente al verlos bajar la cabeza.

—Empezando por bromear un poco más para que nuestros hijos, nietos y biznietos sean un poco menos serios —bromeó James para destensarlos—. Pero, mientras logramos convencer de eso a nuestras hermosas pero muy serias esposas, vamos a la mansión para que almorcemos. Las chicas ya deben estar allá con ellas tres.

Los cinco chicos asintieron de inmediato, saliendo del cuarto en que dormían Harry, Neville y Ron que era uno de los medianos, siendo los otros dos de la casa los usados por los Lupin y los Black. George y Fred dormían en otro un poco más pequeño, similar al que usaban Angela y Jessica, mientras Hermione, Ginny y Luna dormían en los más pequeños. Estaban repartidos en los tres pisos de la casa, estando las chicas en el primer piso y los chicos en el segundo y el tercero para que Jessica y Angela no estuviesen cerca de los cuartos de sus padres en esa casa.

Jennifer, Remus, Angelica y Sirius no hicieron ningún comentario frente a los chicos cuando supieron su distribución en la casa, contenidos los segundos por las miradas de advertencia de los dos primeros. Pero sí lo habían comentado luego a solas con Lily, James, Alice y Frank, estando los ocho de acuerdo en que los chicos debían tener algunos recuerdos sobre ellos que los entristecían o los asustaban, posiblemente por no ser completos y claros.

—¿Algún plan en especial para lograr que la prefecta y premio anual Lily deje de ser tan seria? —le preguntó Sirius a James con tono jocoso—. Porque eso va a ser tan fácil como lograr que mi impetuosa esposa sea una tranquila ama de casa, Alice una pacífica especialista en herbología y Jennifer una dulce medimaga que no regañe a sus pacientes.

—Igual de fácil que lograr que ustedes dos sean hombres serios permanentemente. —replicó Jennifer con el ceño fruncido.

—La personalidad de…

—… cada uno de ustedes…

—… es la perfecta para…

—… las cuatro perfectas…

—… parejas que hemos…

—… conocido y que nos…

—… han cuidado. —intervinieron Fred y George.

—Y nosotros no somos tan serios como ustedes dicen. —agregó Ron.

—¿No? —los desafió con picardía James.

Las esmeraldas de Harry brillaron, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo castaño y sus tres cuñados, cubriéndose en seguida los cinco con los pasamontañas antes de desaparecer rumbo a la mansión Potter. Jennifer, Remus y Frank denegaron levemente mientras James y Sirius chocaban sus manos derechas y los ojos azules del director brillaban con picardía, desapareciendo de inmediato para alcanzar a los chicos.

Las cinco chicas vieron asombradas como sus novios plagaron el almuerzo de bromas y risas, uniéndoseles divertidas al ver a las cuatro mujeres destensarse y a los tres Merodeadores competir con ellos en bromas. Luego los diez chicos subieron con ellos a la Sala de Prácticas y entrenaron un rato con ellos, aunque a un ritmo bastante suave pues todos estaban cansados luego de la batalla.

A primeras horas de la noche se reunieron en el cuartel los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, preocupándose todos al ver que llegaba el director con los diez chicos con pasamontañas y aún faltaba uno de ellos.

Caradoc Dearborn se había caracterizado siempre por ser muy puntual, por lo que les extrañaba su ausencia. Especialmente porque, de lo que habían hablado hasta ahora, ninguno lo había visto desde el domingo en la tarde. Ese día se había reunido con Edgar y Benjy a conversar tanto sobre lo investigado acerca de los chicos como de posibles mortífagos, según sus conversaciones con algunos duendes importantes.

Harry y sus amigos habían aceptado estar allí para oír el informe que presentaría quien estaba investigando sobre sus supuestos familiares, ayudando a armar una historia creíble para evitar desconfianzas entre los dos grupos. Pues, como había dicho James, sólo uno de ellos era el traidor y los otros no tenían la culpa de lo que sucedía. _"Lástima que papá no sospeche del que cree su amigo"_, pensó triste Harry mientras hablaban.

—Buenas noches. Puesto que uno de los principales motivos de la reunión es el informe de Caradoc y él aún no ha llegado vamos a esperar un poco, mientras me comunico con él. —planteó Albus a todos, preocupado, saliendo de la Sala de Reuniones hacia el pasillo con Alastor.

—Es una buena noticia el que ustedes cuatro ya hayan recuperado la visión y que los diez estén mejorando en general en su salud —les dijo Aberforth a los chicos apenas salir su hermano, correspondiendo a sus sonrisas de agradecimiento con una cabezadita—. Lo que no me parece bien es que muchachitos como ustedes estén apareciendo en las batallas como he oído. —los regañó de inmediato.

—Queremos ayudar a evitar que lastimen a otros como lo hicieron con nosotros, o peor. —le respondió Harry con tono respetuoso. Se sentía un poco extraño, pues sabía que lo primero que le preguntarían sería eso pero no se esperaba que fuese tan extraño personaje quien se les acercase primero a planteárselos.

—Pero Jennifer nos ha dicho que no se recuperan totalmente aún. —intervino Emmeline, que se les acercó con tranquilidad. Sus ojos negros analizando a los diez chicos cuidadosamente.

—Nuestras memorias aún no vuelven, pero en los otros aspectos nos hemos recuperado bastante. —le dijo Harry. Se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda y abrió la manga de la camisa, pues era el brazo que les había enseñado en la reunión anterior cuando se presentaron.

Los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix se reunieron pronto alrededor de ellos, formando inconscientemente las cuatro parejas que les venían cuidando un semicírculo entre los chicos y sus amigos.

—No recuerdo que la vez anterior tuvieses ese golpe, justo más arriba de la cicatriz de la cortadura. —señaló Elphias Doge con su voz jadeante como un resoplido.

—No es nada serio. —replicó Harry en tono evasivo. Se cubrió rápidamente el brazo con su camisa y reacomodó su capa negra de viaje, colocándose de nuevo el guante.

—¿Por qué usan los guantes y los pasamontañas si ya están bien de sus quemaduras? —preguntó Edgar.

—Porque seguimos sin querer que… —empezó a responder Harry.

—Tenemos malas noticias. —entró diciendo Alastor entre gruñidos justo en ese momento.

—_Fawkes_ no puede ubicar a Caradoc. —aclaró Albus al ver que todos los miraban interrogantes.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Ginny.

—¿Qué saben ustedes de eso? —se revolvió a preguntarles de inmediato Edgar.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó desconcertado Harry.

—Sí, ustedes. —presionó el rubio.

—¿Por qué tendríamos nosotros que saber algo sobre que su amigo no aparezca? —replicó Ron con tono molesto, al ver la mirada de desconfianza del hombre.

—Porque él los estaba investigando a ustedes y porque la exclamación de ella significa que saben algo —respondió Edgar con ferocidad—. ¿De qué hablabas con Voldemort cuando él ordenaba a sus hombres que nos distrajeran para quedar a solas contigo? ¿Qué tanto le dijiste sobre nosotros? —le preguntó a Harry.

—Ellos no han… —empezó James furioso.

—¿Por qué entonces…? —intentó interrumpirlo Edgar.

—Alto —detuvo la discusión Albus, imponiendo su autoridad—. El discutir entre nosotros al único que beneficia es a Voldemort. Les pido una vez más que confíen en mi palabra que los chicos no delataron ni delatarán a ninguno de nosotros.

—Disculpe profesor, pero usted nos pide a nosotros que confiemos en ellos sin embargo no a ellos que confíen en nosotros. ¿No le parece injusto que no sea recíproco? —replicó Benjy con su voz profunda y su seriedad acostumbrada.

—Tenemos razones para no hacerlo —respondió Harry antes que el director pudiese hacerlo, con tono serio y templado—. Esperemos que nunca tengan que estar en una situación como la nuestra para que puedan entendernos.

—Pero ella… —empezó Hagrid señalando a la joven menuda junto a él.

—La exclamación de Venus al oír la noticia se debe a la naturaleza de los fénix. Si uno de ellos no puede ubicar a alguien, es porque no existe un lugar en el mundo en el que se encuentre esa persona en ese momento. —replicó Harry sin dejarlo terminar, con molestia evidente en su tono de voz.

—¡No! —exclamó Arabella asustada.

—Y en cuanto a lo que ha ocurrido las dos veces que Voldemort ha hablado conmigo, no es mi culpa que la primera vez que aparecimos los diez en batalla quisiese saber quiénes éramos. Tampoco que el miércoles me dijese que deberíamos estar buscando los cadáveres de nuestros familiares en Bristol, si es que sus hombres habían dejado algo que conseguir, además de intentar luego incinerarme como sus hombres hacían con mis amigos.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó la subdirectora.

—Los únicos que tenían información sobre nuestros posibles familiares y nuestras quemaduras están en esta habitación, a excepción del señor Caradoc, así que nos van a tener que disculpar que no podamos confiar en ninguno de ustedes —continuó Harry, intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar su temperamento cuando a través de la cicatriz estaba percibiendo un ataque de rabia de su enemigo—. Si aceptamos venir a esta reunión fue por respeto al profesor Dumbledore. Pero puesto que su amigo no está y es evidente que nuestra presencia los incomoda nos retiramos de inmediato.

—Chicos… —intentó conciliar el licántropo.

—Lo siento, Remus. Pero si el proteger nuestras identidades les genera desconfianza a sus amigos, a pesar de lo que hemos hecho por todos en las batallas, cuando nosotros no habíamos hecho ni dicho nada contra ninguno a pesar de tener un aparente motivo luego de lo que ese asesino me dijo, sino que en lugar de eso seguimos intentando ayudarlos ayer y hoy, me parece que nuestros conceptos de lo que es justo o injusto son muy diferentes —afirmó Harry mirando directamente al hombre moreno—. Lamentamos mucho lo de su amigo, pero nosotros tenemos también problemas serios que resolver así que nos retiramos de inmediato.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Peter con su vocecita chillona.

—Es posible que ninguno de ustedes le dijese nada a Voldemort de nosotros —intervino Angela sujetando a "su hermano" desde atrás por el codo derecho—. Existe la posibilidad que él le sacase la información al señor Dearborn, pues no sabemos con certeza desde cuándo está desaparecido. Pero también es posible que uno de ustedes le dijese lo que sabía de nosotros así que no responderemos a esa pregunta.

—Ni a ninguna otra. Nos vamos. —aseveró Ginny, sujetando a su novio por el otro brazo. Había comprendido, al igual que Angela, que Harry estaba al límite y no se controlaría con el culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

Las dos desaparecieron en forma conjunta con el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los otros siete chicos, reapareciendo en la sala de Maidstone segundos después. Allí Harry dejó escapar un rugido mezcla de enojo, angustia y dolor, cayendo de rodillas sujetándose la frente. Hermione y Ron se volcaron a ayudar a Ginny y Angela con el segundo lazo para controlar la conexión por la cicatriz de Harry. Un par de minutos más tarde los cinco estaban sentados en el piso, agotados, mientras los otros cinco los miraban anhelantes.

—¿Por qué te falló la Occlumancia? —preguntó Neville preocupado.

—Se me mezcló mi enojo con el de él y… Es raro, pero tengo la impresión que también con el de Lily. —respondió Harry con sinceridad.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro los otros nueve, extrañados.

—No estoy seguro, pero ésa fue la impresión que me dio —respondió el de ojos esmeraldas con voz cansada, encogiéndose de hombros en señal de tampoco haber comprendido—. ¿Por qué interviniste? —le preguntó a su hermanita.

—Perdona Marte. Sé que no quieres que nosotros intervengamos en las reuniones, pero lo hice porque interrumpiste a Remus. Eso me hizo comprender que estabas al límite y la pregunta de ése te iba hacer explotar. —se disculpó Angela.

—No te estoy reclamando, hermanita. Sólo quería saber cómo supiste que ya no podía más. Temí que hubiese delatado mi problema con ellos de alguna manera —le aclaró Harry sonriéndole suavemente—. Por favor pídeles que no vengan y sella con Leto la casa por lo que resta de noche. No sé si tendré más problemas con Voldemort. —le pidió a Neville.

—Seguro. Los dos nos haremos cargo de eso. Suban ustedes a descansar. —replicó el castaño, preocupado por su amigo.

Los diez terminaron durmiendo en sacos de dormir en el pasillo del primer piso pues, al igual que el martes en la noche, Voldemort pasaba de estados bruscos de rabia a otros de dicha alterando a Harry a través de la cicatriz. El chico lograba mantenerlo fuera de su mente pero sin poder dormir y con fuertes dolores de cabeza.

La conexión por medio de la cicatriz estaba siendo alterada debido al extraño proceso que los hizo viajar en el tiempo, agudizándola algunas veces como esa noche. Lo ayudaban su novia, su hermanita y sus dos mejores amigos a mantenerse estable y recuperarse, ayudándolos a ellos cuatro los otros cinco. Los diez se quedaron finalmente dormidos a las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando el asesino se calmó y su amigo pudo descansar.

Allí los consiguieron el director y las cuatro parejas al amanecer, preocupándose al verlos a los diez tan pálidos y desencajados, guardando silencio por las señas que rápidamente les hizo Jennifer. La estudiante de medimagia se arrodilló junto a cada uno para examinarlos con hechizos silenciosos. Se preocupó mucho al conseguirlos agotados y muy nerviosos. Le pidió por señas a su padre que los durmiese a todos cuando vio que tres de los cuatro chicos que sospechaban eran sus parientes se movían intranquilos. Parecía que despertarían en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo están? —le preguntó preocupado Albus a su hija luego de dormirlos a los diez con el hechizo simultáneamente.

—Muy débiles y alterados. —le respondió ella con sinceridad.

—Por eso nos pidieron que no viniésemos anoche. Insisten en no preocuparnos. —afirmó Alice acariciando la cabellera castaña del que sospechaba era su hijo, quien les enviase el mensaje la noche antes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más los va a estar afectando en su salud lo que les ocurrió? —le preguntó angustiada Lily al director, pues notaba que su hijo era el que peor estaba.

—Sin saber exactamente lo sucedido no podemos determinar eso. El señor Mithrandir cree que la situación en ellos se mantendrá inestable mientras estén en nuestra época, aliviándose en unos sentidos mientras recaen en otros, hasta que cese el bloqueo temporal y por lo tanto la alteración que sufren. —le respondió Albus con sinceridad.

—Vamos a llevarlos a descansar en las camas. Angelica, Remus y yo nos quedaremos a cuidarlos con dos de los elfos. —decidió Jennifer.

—Pero tú tienes que ir al hospital y… —empezó a protestar Lily, que quería quedarse con los diez chicos.

—Ustedes van a cumplir con sus trabajos como harían si ellos no estuviesen aquí o se afianzarán en su idea que están alterando nuestras vidas y se irán de esta casa —la interrumpió con firmeza su amiga—. Hoy no tengo que ir al hospital porque mis compañeros tienen que presentar un examen de recuperación, que yo no necesito, para que les den el grado de auxiliares sanadores que nos otorgarán a final de tarde. Así que yo estaría aquí con mi esposo y mi hermana aunque ellos no estuviesen aquí. —agregó rápidamente, apagando con su explicación los últimos intentos de protesta de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Si llegan a necesitar algo… —imploró Lily mirando a los tres que se quedarían.

—Les avisaré de inmediato a los cinco. —aseguró Remus.

El tranquilizar a los chicos cuando despertaron no fue fácil, pues insistían en que les estaban alterando sus vidas. Especialmente la castaña y los pelirrojos, que veían lo peligroso que se estaba poniendo la situación para sus cuatro amigos desde el punto de vista anímico. La rubia no dijo nada, pues estaba tan preocupada como ellos pero comprendía que el presionar de esa manera sólo empeoraría las cosas.

El debate interno en Harry entre lo que debía y lo que quería hacer rugía con ferocidad, como ocurría también con Jessica y Neville en un grado levemente menor. Angela, a diferencia de ellos tres, sabía que no tenía elección y estaba deprimida.

Como Lily y Alice estaban trabajando sólo con papeleo, siendo además sábado, sólo tenían trabajo en la mañana. Así que los chicos luego de almorzar con todos se quedaron con las cuatro mujeres y el licántropo en la mansión Potter, mientras James, Sirius y Frank tuvieron que volver al Ministerio para una reunión convocada por Crouch para analizar lo ocurrido las dos últimas semanas.

Los tres gruñeron en voz baja protestas a última hora de la tarde mientras bajaban las escaleras con sus esposas, pues sólo habían podido practicar con los chicos un par de horas antes que los elfos les avisasen que estaban llegando Peter, Edgar y Benjy. Los diez chicos se habían despedido y desaparecido de inmediato al oír a las pequeñas criaturas.

Las cuatro parejas de esposos sufrirían minutos más tarde una mezcla de abatimiento, por la ratificación de la desaparición de su amigo Caradoc Dearborn, y molestia, por las insinuaciones no muy veladas del rubio sobre la implicación de los diez chicos en eso.

—James y yo oímos a Voldemort el miércoles cuando le dijo a Marte que buscase lo que quedase de sus familiares en Bristol, y ellos no acusaron a nadie ayer. —explotó Sirius.

—No sólo eso, sino que justificaron el que ese asesino supiese de sus problemas con sacarle información a nuestro amigo. —lo apoyó Angelica muy enojada.

—¿Cómo sabemos que alguien del grupo no los vendió tanto a Caradoc como a ellos? —planteó furiosa Lily.

Peter se estremeció involuntariamente al oírla. Sabía que la desaparición del aparentemente débil hombre joven, demasiado alto y delgado, pelo de color y aspecto como la paja, ojos castaños, puntual y buen amigo, Caradoc Dearborn, era completamente culpa suya. Con los hermanos Prewett se había consolado mentalmente con la excusa que los sabían en peligro desde antes por lo arriesgados y temerarios que eran. Pero en este caso sabía sin duda alguna que era él quien había puesto en la mira del Señor Oscuro al miembro de la Orden del Fénix, al delatar que era quien más sabía de los diez extraños chicos.

—Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que esos diez jóvenes, que no están bien de salud, tienen de enemigo a Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Y ahora además, por presentarse a ayudar en las batallas, se han ganado también que las autoridades del Ministerio los declaren peligrosos y que ustedes desconfíen de ellos. Todo por no querer mostrar sus rostros a quienes no les han tendido la mano sino que los acusan sin ninguna prueba. —afirmó Alice con frío enojo, asustando al cuarto merodeador, el rubio y el moreno que jamás la habían visto así.

—Como responsable de su salud le he pedido a Albus que no los convoque de nuevo a ninguna reunión con nuestro grupo —les comunicó Jennifer con sus ojos aguamarina brillando como dos gemas frías—. Sinceramente me decepciona mucho que ustedes se comporten de ese modo con diez chicos que aún no se recuperan totalmente de un ataque en que han perdido probablemente a sus familiares y amigos, en el que pudieron morir.

—Caradoc habló con Edgar y conmigo el domingo pasado sobre sus investigaciones —empezó a contar Benjy con su voz profunda—. Según lo que había averiguado sólo los Patil podrían estar relacionados con ellos y el dibujo de la rubia joven no coincide con el de ninguno de los magos de la zona atacada.

—¿Y? —preguntó desafiante Sirius—. Los chicos no recuerdan casi nada. Sólo al ver las fotos del lugar lograron unir trozos inconexos que tenían de recuerdos y el ataque que sufrieron del que antes no recordaban prácticamente nada. Los adultos que estaban con ellos los llevaban de paseo a ese bosque con un par de niños. Siendo magos podían ser de cualquier otro lugar de Inglaterra o Irlanda, amigos de los Patil, estando allí reunidos para el paseo.

—Caradoc era de esa opinión —comentó Edgar cabizbajo—. Había ampliado su rango de investigación a amigos de los Patil y tenía algunos nombres. Pero se suponía que daría esos datos en la reunión y ahora…

—¿Se les ha ocurrido que por medio de los tres fénix ellos pueden ubicar a los niños y no lo han hecho? —preguntó Benjy luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

—Se fueron de aquí para no ponernos en peligro. ¿Crees que buscarían a los pequeños y sus familiares para ponerlos en la mira de Voldemort y los mortífagos? —replicó Lily.

—Entonces… ¿Supones que no quieren volver con sus familiares? —preguntó intrigado el hombre moreno a su compañera de trabajo.

—No hemos hablado de esto con ellos para no ponerlos más nerviosos de lo que ya están, porque Jennifer teme otra recaída en los chicos estando solos —comenzó Remus con tono pausado, tanto para calmarlos a todos como para darse tiempo de armar con detalle la coartada que sólo había alcanzado a planear superficialmente con Harry, Ron y Hermione—. Suponemos que han intentado ubicar por medio de los fénix si está vivo alguien de los que logran recordar, decidiendo mantener al margen a los niños y los familiares de estos porque no quieren que estén en peligro. También existe la posibilidad que los hayan ubicado, sepan ahora que no son familiares suyos y que los dan a los diez por muertos en el ataque.

—Debemos tomar en cuenta que apenas irse de esta casa empezaron a participar en los ataques —empezó a explicar Benjy algo que él venía pensando. Levantó sus manos con un gesto pacificador para pedirle calma a sus ocho amigos que defendían a los chicos. _"Se han involucrado afectivamente con ellos como me temía"_—. Calma. Por favor, déjenme terminar.

»Se fueron de aquí a algún lugar que medianamente recuerdan, donde probablemente hayan conseguido más pruebas de no tener familiares vivos al menos uno de ellos. Tuvieron que sobreponerse a su dolor, proteger el sitio, organizarse para sobrevivir, investigar y participar en las batallas en las que los hemos visto. Es probable que ni siquiera hayan tenido tiempo de investigar dónde están los niños o que haya ocurrido lo que ustedes plantean.

—Si es como ustedes dicen, entonces hasta que no logren recordar más nos podemos olvidar de familiares que los alejen de las batallas y los obliguen a ir al hospital para que estén bajo el cuidado de medimagos. —comentó con desaliento Peter, que había tenido la secreta esperanza que los parientes evitasen que se presentasen en los ataques y por lo tanto los quitasen de ser blanco del Señor Oscuro.

Angelica se sintió incómoda al oírlo, pues notó que le preocupaban sinceramente los chicos y eso chocaba con sus sospechas de que él era el traidor.

—¿Cada cuánto tiempo tienen contacto con ellos? —les preguntó Edgar frontalmente a sus amigos.

—Luego de cada batalla nos comunican su estado de salud y nosotros el nuestro. —le respondió James luego de pensarlo un par de minutos.

—¿Podrían decirles que queremos reunirnos aquí con ellos?

—No —saltó de inmediato Jennifer a la proposición del rubio—. Estaban muy alterados hoy por culpa de ustedes. No voy a permitir que…

—¿Los vieron hoy? —preguntó Benjy interrumpiéndola.

—Les pedimos que viniesen poniendo como excusa que Lily y Alice se estaban sintiendo mal luego de la reunión, preocupadas por ellos. —respondió con agilidad James.

—¿Podrían decirles que sólo queremos hablar con ellos? —planteó el hombre moreno—. Díganles que estábamos nerviosos por la desaparición de Caradoc y reaccionamos mal, que queremos disculparnos con ellos.

—¿Y cuál sería el verdadero motivo de la reunión? —le preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido y tono enojoso.

—Buscar la forma de retenerlos aquí en casa con ustedes, para que estén a salvo. —respondió con sinceridad el inefable.

—Olvídalo Benjy. Lo intentamos y no sólo no lo conseguimos, sino que estuvieron a punto de romper totalmente comunicación con nosotros. —le contó Lily con tono abatido.

—Sólo vamos a darles algo de tiempo para que se tranquilicen un poco y evitar que tengan una recaída, por favor. —pidió Jennifer.

—Aún así les seguimos debiendo la disculpa por la forma en que los tratamos anoche. —afirmó el hombre rubio.

—Se los plantearé, Edgar, pero no sé si aceptarán reunirse con ustedes. —aseveró James.

—Lógico. Sin embargo hoy en la mañana me quitaron un mortífago que intentaba atacarme por la espalda y una de ellas me curó rápidamente el brazo —les señaló Benjy su antebrazo izquierdo—. Creo que fue Electra. Puede ser que sólo sea su comportamiento normal con cualquiera en batalla, pero también que no estén tan molestos con nosotros y accedan a vernos y hablar con nosotros.

—Les avisaré si aceptan. —insistió James, sonriendo al ver a los tres asentir.

El domingo a mitad de tarde aparecieron en el jardín de la mansión Potter cinco de los chicos con uno de los fénix. Harry había decidido que irían allí solamente Hermione, Ron, Luna, Angela y él con _Rea_, temiendo una emboscada para atraparlos en la casa. Si llegaban a intentarlo los otros cinco los sacarían de allí, con ayuda de los otros dos fénix, sin lastimar a ninguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix ni ellos tener que demostrar sus capacidades de defensa totalmente ante el traidor.

Edgar, Benjy y Peter fruncieron el ceño al ver que no aparecían todos, mientras James asentía en dirección a los chicos en señal de aprobación.

—Buenas tardes señores. —saludó Harry con tono seco pero respetuoso.

—Buenas tardes chicos. —respondieron los doce a coro, pues con ellos tres y las cuatro parejas estaba el líder de la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Por qué no vinieron sus compañeros? —preguntó Edgar.

—Porque ellos nos sacarán de aquí si ustedes intentan retenernos en contra de nuestra voluntad. —respondió Harry en el mismo tono.

—No haremos nada de eso. Sólo queremos disculparnos con los diez por lo ocurrido la última vez que nos vimos. —replicó Benjy con su voz profunda.

—Les transmitiremos sus disculpas. —aseguró el pelinegro con sus esmeraldas viajando entre él y el rubio, evitando mirar al traidor.

—Nos preocupa que se hayan puesto en la mira de los mortífagos al presentarse en las batallas. Queremos ayudarlos a encontrar a sus familiares y que no vuelvan a aparecer en ninguna batalla. —afirmó Edgar.

—El ataque en Bristol fue tan feroz que es casi tan imposible para nosotros averiguar si alguno de ellos está vivo, como lo será para ellos el saber que nosotros lo estamos. —afirmó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de James al oírlo. Ellos no habían pensado en que la situación que había llevado a los chicos tan malheridos a su tiempo tal vez les hubiese ocasionado la muerte a quienes estaban con ellos en ese momento. El que los chicos sospechasen eso podría explicar el estado taciturno y depresivo que a veces tenían, así como el que quisiesen mantenerse lejos para evitar aferrarse a ellos y esa época.

—Tampoco podemos hacer público quiénes somos y que estamos vivos sin poner en peligro a los niños que recordamos estaban con nosotros, pues Voldemort y sus seguidores ya nos tienen en su mira desde que nos presentamos en Leicester a ayudar a detenerlos. Además, según lo que me dijo en Durham y el que intentasen convertirnos en teas humanas a nosotros diez, ya ellos saben casi tanto como nosotros mismos de nuestras identidades. —completó Harry con fría calma.

—¿Entonces no buscarán a sus familiares? —preguntó Peter con su vocecita chillona.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Lo que estoy diciendo es que tenemos que actuar con prudencia para evitar que lastimen a quienes estaban con nosotros y hayan sobrevivido al ataque a Bristol —respondió el pelinegro clavando por primera vez sus esmeraldas en él—. Lo cual implica no dar más información a nadie que pueda poner en peligro la vida de nuestros familiares y amigos si conseguimos ubicarlos.

—Pero se están poniendo en peligro al presentarse en batallas y Jennifer dice que no están totalmente recuperados —insistió el cuarto Merodeador, que se sentía terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido a Caradoc y quería evitar que ellos siguiesen en peligro, especialmente luego de la información que le sacase su amo sobre ellos con el terrible interrogatorio que le hizo—. Si dejan de asistir a los ataques y se van a vivir con familiares de ustedes recuperarán su salud y dejarán de ser un blanco para los mortífagos.

—Electra y yo no tenemos parientes directos sobrevivientes a ese ataque. —intervino Angela con tono suave con un dejo de tristeza, luego de percibir el desconcierto de Harry por la sincera preocupación del traidor, pensando en lo terriblemente cerca que había estado eso de ser cierto para ellas dos.

—Creemos que la señora rubia que recordé es pariente mía, pero estamos investigando algo más preciso para poder averiguar si ella u otro familiar sobrevivió. —agregó Luna con un tono similar, pensando en su mamá.

—Y los demás seguimos intentando armar fragmentos de recuerdos para averiguar sobre familiares nuestros. —agregó Hermione.

—Pero los diez sabíamos los riesgos que corríamos al presentarnos en batallas y aún así cada uno de nosotros tomó su decisión y nos mantendremos en ella. —aseveró Ron.

—Electra y Diana están bajo la responsabilidad y protección de los siete mayores de edad de nuestro grupo, al igual que Venus hasta tanto consigamos a sus familiares o quede definitivamente con nosotros si tampoco han sobrevivido —completó Harry, según lo que habían planeado, reubicándose en el esquema planteado con Remus para decirles a los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix gracias a lo dicho por sus acompañantes—. Agradecemos la preocupación de todos ustedes, pero hemos tomado nuestras decisiones y seguiremos adelante según lo que acordamos.

—La situación actualmente es muy peligrosa. ¿El sitio en el que están es seguro? —preguntó Edgar, cambiando de táctica luego de oír la tristeza en sus tonos de voz al recordar lo dicho por la estudiante de medimagia.

—Tan seguro como puede ser algún lugar estando en guerra. Hemos puesto las mejores protecciones posibles. —le respondió Harry.

—¿Cómo harán para cubrir sus gastos de alimentación, ropa, hospedaje y demás? —insistió el rubio.

—Nos estamos quedando al aire libre, en un lugar en el que podemos conseguir con relativa facilidad comida natural. Lo demás lo iremos resolviendo en la medida que podamos. —respondió Harry con su mente fija en el campamento de Bristol para reflejar sinceridad en su respuesta.

—Podrían volver a esta casa y… —empezó a plantearles Benjy con su tono grave y profundo, deteniéndose al verlos denegar. Suspiró al comprender que Lily tenía razón en lo que les había dicho—. Al menos permitan que los ayudemos en cuanto a la comida, ropa y pociones que necesiten.

—Se los agradecemos y aceptamos, mientras terminamos de definir la situación de cada uno de los miembros del grupo y en base a eso decidimos cómo resolveremos desde ese momento nuestras vidas. —aceptó Harry luego de pensarlo unos minutos, cerrando los ojos y llevándose su mano derecha a la frente al sentir que su cicatriz empezaba a molestarle.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó James de inmediato, preocupado.

—Si nos disculpan, señores, nos retiramos a descansar. Hemos tenido una semana compleja y Jennifer nos ha pedido que no nos extralimitemos. —afirmó Harry con la voz más tranquila que logró poner, pues el enojo de su enemigo estaba incrementándose y le estaba costando mucho mantenerlo fuera con su Occlumancia.

—Lo ocurrido en Durham nos está provocando eventualmente dolores de cabeza, pero no es nada serio. —aseveró de inmediato Hermione.

—Vayan a descansar, chicos. Por favor, vuelvan a comunicarse con nosotros mañana en la mañana. —intervino por primera vez el director, dando por finalizada la reunión. Estaba preocupado por el hijo de James pero decidió controlar la situación para que el mago bajito, el rubio y el moreno no supiesen que ellos estaban enterados de la ubicación actual de los chicos.

—Gracias profesor, así lo haremos. —afirmó Ron. Desapareció con su mejor amigo y su novia de inmediato, al igual que sus dos amigas.

—¿Jennifer? —se giraron a preguntarle de inmediato sus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix preocupados, los padres del chico los dos más angustiados.

—El que los atacasen con fuego les ha revivido el ataque que sufrieron. Según me dijeron están teniendo pesadillas y dolores de cabeza, así como destellos de recuerdos que no logran precisar. Por eso quiero que les demos tiempo y los ayudemos a tranquilizarse. —les respondió ella con la mayor sinceridad posible, mientras hacía nota mental de examinar con mayor detenimiento la cicatriz en la frente del chico.

—No los presionaremos de nuevo con preguntas, investigando lo que podamos sobre ellos con lo que ya nos han dicho. —afirmó Edgar.

—Si necesitas alguna poción para ellos difícil de conseguir sólo dímelo y yo te la traigo. —le ofreció Benjy, que sabía que algunas eran casi imposibles de obtener por la guerra.

—Esta los ayudaría pero no la he conseguido. —le dijo Jennifer, luego de escribir rápido el nombre de una que estaba preparando para darles pero aún faltaban dos semanas para que estuviese lista. Le sonrió agradecida al verlo asentir.

—Quisiera que no se presentasen más en las batallas. —comentó cabizbajo Peter. Sentía que su posibilidad de solicitar a sus amigos que lo ayudasen a salirse de los mortífagos se esfumaba, vista sus reacciones ante lo que les ocurría a los chicos y que él le había dicho todo sobre ellos al Señor Oscuro en el interrogatorio. Una leve esperanza asomó en su interior al sentir que James le palmeaba con afecto en el hombro.

—Me gustaría decir que los protegeremos en las batallas pero, además de ser difícil proteger a alguien en ese tipo de situaciones, ellos se desenvuelven muy bien. Además conocen algunos contrahechizos para el grupo de maldiciones extrañas que los del grupo más cercano a Voldemort están usando. —opinó Benjy pensativo.

—Los chicos no saben quién los enseñó a defenderse de esa manera. Pero han ofrecido entrenar con esos contrahechizos a los ocho que estuvieron cuidando de ellos desde que aparecieron heridos hasta que se fueron de aquí —informó el director para limar el último asomo de duda en ellos tres. Decidió que convocaría una reunión para esa misma noche, la que estaba pendiente por la desaparición de Caradoc—. Ellos les transmitirán a ustedes ese conocimiento. De esa forma nos ayudan, pero evitando el contacto directo con todos porque tienen miedo que el enemigo esté controlando a alguien del grupo luego de lo ocurrido en Durham.

—No son los únicos —murmuró sombríamente el inefable—. Te traeré la poción en unos minutos, Jennifer. Mientras tanto les avisas para que uno de ellos venga a buscarla y les explicas cómo deben tomarla. —agregó mirando a la castaña de ojos aguamarina, a la cual había aprendido a diferenciar de la gemela desde los años que coincidieron en el colegio.

—Gracias Benjy. —le sonrió ella.

—Tendremos reunión esta noche con toda la Orden del Fénix. Tenemos pendiente hablar tanto lo investigado sobre los chicos y la desaparición de Caradoc como lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos ataques y algunas informaciones adicionales que Alastor y yo tenemos. —les informó Albus como su líder a todos.

—Sí señor. —respondieron los once a coro. Luego Peter y Edgar se despidieron.

Peter desapareció rumbo a su casa para avisarle a su mamá que "esa noche se quedaría en casa de su novia para ayudarle con la mamá y verificar las protecciones de la casa". Siempre lo hacía así cuando no estaría con ella por reuniones con la Orden del Fénix o entrevistas con su amo.

Edgar se trasladó a su casa a reunir las notas que tenía.

Benjy no se despidió, pues volvería poco después con la poción. Cuando reapareció en la sala de la mansión, por la red flú, estaba allí la chica de ojos miel hablando con sus amigos.

—… Marte ya tenía tendencia a fuertes dolores de cabeza desde antes del ataque a Durham, pero indudablemente ese ataque y la tensión nerviosa por su responsabilidad como líder de nuestro grupo los han empeorado últimamente —les decía Jessica para distraerlos de la cicatriz, sabiendo que no podía mentirles totalmente sobre el estado de salud de "su primo"—. Estamos haciendo lo posible para hacerle comprender que somos más que un grupo de amigos como hermanos, que todos somos igualmente responsables y que estando unidos estaremos bien. Pero la situación en que estamos lo tiene nervioso.

—Hola Electra —la saludó Benjy con tono suave para no asustar a la chica—. Aquí está la poción, Jennifer. —agregó entregándosela a su amiga.

—Buenas tardes señor Fenwick. —le respondió la chica de ojos miel con una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Quiero que todos ustedes tomen dos cucharaditas de esto antes de irse a dormir y que Marte tome también antes del desayuno —le dijo Jennifer entregándosela a su hija—. Tienen que tener mucho cuidado de no tomar más de esa cantidad. Voy a anotarte la forma en que tomarán esta y la tranquilizante por esta semana para que no vayan a tener problemas.

—Seguiremos al pie de la letra tus indicaciones. —le aseguró Jessica.

—Recuerden poner el hechizo de seguridad a sus maletines con pociones e ingredientes antes de irse a dormir. —le recordó James, sonriendo al verla asentir de inmediato con sus ojos color miel muy abiertos.

—Si ves que Marte sigue estando mal luego de tomarla nos avisas. —le pidió Lily.

—Eso haré. Gracias por todo. —les aseguró Jessica. Se despidió con un gesto de su mano, desapareciendo con lo que le dieron.

—Espero que los chicos o nosotros consigamos un familiar de al menos uno de ellos, alguien que logre ponerlos tan a salvo como se puede estar en tiempos de guerra. —comentó Benjy luego de verla desaparecer.

Sus ocho acompañantes suspiraron levemente al oírlo. En unas horas, luego de la reunión que su líder estaba coordinando, irían a Maidstone para ver como seguían. La desaparición de Caradoc era un golpe duro, pero para ellos lo era aún más saber que no sólo habían perdido al amigo sino que ahora el enemigo tenía información sobre los diez chicos.


	14. Licantropía, Destino y Decisiones

_Resumen: Sopesando decisiones y destino. Ayuda inesperada a familiares. Noche terrible por ataque de licántropos. Viaje especial y sueño reparador. Una decisión y sus consecuencias._

_**Licantropía, Destino y Decisiones**_

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la última vez que se habían reunido con alguien de la Orden del Fénix fuera de los doce que sabían toda la verdad sobre ellos. En ese tiempo los diez habían practicado con los padres de Harry, Angela, Jessica y Neville, enseñándoles prácticamente todos los contrahechizos que conocían. Aunque todavía les faltaba entrenarlos bien, porque los ataques de los mortífagos fueron muy frecuentes y ellos también apartaron tiempo para sus propias prácticas con la finalidad de no cometer errores al usar sus conocimientos como Dunedains, lo cual podría no sólo cambiar la historia sino desatar a Voldemort en ese sentido.

Hermione había estado nerviosa inicialmente sobre los contrahechizos que les enseñarían a los Potter, los Lupin, los Black y los Longbottom, hasta que se enteró durante la planificación que la mayoría de los que Angela y Harry planeaban enseñarles los conocían Alastor Moody y Albus Dumbledore, que habían intentado enseñárselos a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix pero no habían logrado hacerlo por lo complejos que eran y falta de tiempo, pues al todos tener sus propias labores aparte de su trabajo encubierto como miembros del grupo aquello era difícil.

Sólo algunas de ellas se las había podido enseñar el auror a los del Ministerio, pues las otras recién las había aprendido de su amigo. El otro grupo de contrahechizos que ni siquiera el director conocía la preocupaba, pues no entendía que en ese "completar el pasado" ellos viniesen del futuro a enseñarles algo que de otra forma no tendrían como enterarse. Según su lógica algo estaba mal allí, pues Voldemort conocía las maldiciones y por Ley del Equilibrio alguien debía conocer la forma de contrarrestarlos.

Fue Angela quien les explicó luego a los chicos que de hecho los contrahechizos a las maldiciones que su abuelo sí conocía y le había enseñado a Alastor Moody, para entre los dos enseñárselas a tantos magos defensores como pudiesen, pertenecían al conocimiento antiguo Dunedain. Eran parte de las usadas durante la guerra contra Los Mudredais, según dedujeron las dos de lo poco que sabía la chica de pelo negro de sus orígenes y lo que había averiguado la castaña de esa raza antes de viajar a esa época. Por lo tanto también dedujeron que las maldiciones las había aprendido Voldemort de Saruman, el Dunedain renegado.

De los contrahechizos que no conocía el profesor Albus Dumbledore les dijo Angela que los había generado ella con ayuda de sus tíos Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn, durante las pocas visitas que les hicieron a las chicas y los niños luego que habían emprendido la misión de destruir las piedras de Grindelwald. Se habían basado en analizar defensas contra las maldiciones usadas por Voldemort durante la primera guerra y de las que los cuatro Dunedains no tenían información sobre cómo detenerlas.

Allí la única explicación era el bucle temporal. Fue la propia Hermione quien dedujo que, al igual que Snape había inventado la maldición Sectumsempra y su cántico para sanar a la víctima, esas maldiciones eran invención de Voldemort y por lo tanto los contrahechizos no habían sido generados. Era entonces lógico que sólo los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y muy pocos aurores, los sobrevivientes de esta primera guerra, los conociesen durante la segunda guerra. Aquello había sorprendido a Angela y sus tíos cuando se los habían intentado enseñar a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, lo cual ahora sí era comprensible para ella.

Sus tíos no las conocían porque no habían estado activos en esa primera guerra, concentrados por Mithrandir en el Entrenamiento Dunedain y especialización en varias ramas de la Magia Antigua. El anciano, Elrond y Galadriel, al ser Dunedains puros, no tenían motivos para aprenderlas porque no saldrían del Sello Dunedain hasta muchos años después, cuando muriese Albus Dumbledore.

Al igual que con la Profecía Dunedain los diez chicos se sintieron abrumados al confirmar de esta manera que su viaje en el tiempo, debido a la maldición que protegía el horcrux, era un bucle temporal necesario e ineludible.

Mientras los diez jóvenes en Maidstone hacían estas deducciones los ocho jóvenes en Deercourage se sinceraban sobre todo lo que sabían de ellos. Lily argumentó que debían todos sincerarse sobre lo que habían notado y deducido desde que estaban con los chicos, para cambiar de alguna manera los acontecimientos futuros que llevarían a los hijos de las cuatro a sufrir como evidentemente lo habían hecho.

La pelirroja les había dicho a sus siete acompañantes que ella había deducido que en algún momento ella y su esposo morirían, sus esmeraldas brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Les explicó que lo dedujo de la conversación que tuvieron con los chicos en una cena sobre los padres de ambos, de los cuales su hijo no sabía nada.

A sus palabras le siguieron las de sus amigas gemelas sobre su certeza de morir debido al hecho que sus hijas tuviesen sus varitas, además de la preocupación de Angelica por el futuro de su esposo en base a lo que se le escapase en delirios a la hija de ambos.

Fue James quien rompió el ambiente pesado en el lugar, recordándoles a las tres que había otras posibles razones para lo que habían dicho. El ataque que habían sufrido los chicos y les había llevado a su época fue terrible, según deducían de sus quemaduras y heridas, por lo que era muy posible que fuese cierto que no recordasen muchas cosas. Eso explicaría que su hijo no supiese sobre su propia familia.

En cuanto a que Sirius fuese inocente se podía referir a alguna pelea con Angelica, lo cual era posible debido a la forma de ser de los dos.

Para el hecho que las chicas tuviesen las varitas de sus madres les planteó la posibilidad que se las hubiesen dado a sus hijas ellas mismas, por consejo de Faramir, al estar el mundo mágico aún en guerra contra los seguidores de Voldemort según entendían de lo que habían dicho los chicos en sus primeros días. Les hizo ver que era factible que el cuñado les hiciese otras a ellas para que las hijas pudiesen usar las suyas porque de alguna forma esto las ayudaba al sentirse protegidas todo el tiempo por sus madres. Las gemelas aceptaron que aquello podía ocurrir.

Luego de despreocupar a sus amigos por aquello les planteó su preocupación en cuanto a la posibilidad que los chicos estuviesen nerviosos y deprimidos por la posibilidad que sus familiares, o sea ellos, estuviesen muertos en su época debido al ataque que les había obligado a viajar en el tiempo.

Fue entonces Remus quien tranquilizó a todos diciéndoles que tal vez sólo estuviesen malheridos, igual que los chicos, pero imposibilitados de buscar a sus hijos y los amigos de éstos por el bloqueo temporal. Decidieron entonces que sutilmente les harían ver eso a los chicos para ayudarlos a destensarse y que no sufriesen una recaída.

Luego de esas conversaciones los primeros días, los dos grupos estuvieron bastante serenos durante esas dos semanas, compartiendo. Tanto los padres como los hijos habían estado muy atentos los unos con los otros, plagando los tres Merodeadores los encuentros de bromas con ayuda de los gemelos y sus propios hijos. Buscaban entre todos mantener sus encuentros amenos con la finalidad que las dos mujeres embarazadas se tranquilizasen, pues estaban próximas a entrar al séptimo mes de embarazo.

El 30 de abril sería noche de luna llena, que pasarían los chicos en Maidstone y los adultos en Deercourage por mutuo acuerdo. Aunque cada uno de los grupos sospechaba que el otro ya sabía que Remus era un licántropo y que a Electra le afectaba de alguna manera ese día del mes, ninguno de sus miembros dijo nada para mantener la tensa calma. Todos consideraban que con la participación en las batallas tenían suficiente tensión.

Luego del desayuno viajaron Fred, George, Luna y Neville a Bristol para practicar Magia Antigua con Jessica, mientras viajaron Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron al Scafell Pike para practicar con el don del Manejo de la Energía con Angela.

—Hoy he decidido que practiquemos aquí porque les voy a enseñar a detectar los cambios que se perciben en la energía cuando se modifican los acontecimientos que deberían producirse, así como mostrarles las consecuencias de intervenir. —les anunció Angela con el tono severo que usaba en entrenamientos difíciles.

—¿Tú sabes cómo…? —empezó a preguntarle Harry atontado, deteniéndose por la mirada severa de ella—. ¿Te entrenó Mithrandir ya en la parte práctica de esto? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Hasta donde sabía Angela tenía un entrenamiento teórico en ese don prácticamente completo, pero en forma práctica sólo lo había comenzado con Arwen y Aragorn, un poco más acelerado que con ellos cuatro debido al nivel que ellos tres tenían de Entrenamiento Dunedain muy superior al de su novia, sus dos mejores amigos y él.

La castaña y los dos pelirrojos también la miraron interrogantes. Ella les había empezado a enseñar ya la teoría de aquello. Les había confirmado que, según el entrenamiento que se daba a los escasos Dunedains que tenían tanto el don de Viajar en el Tiempo como el don del Manejo de la Energía, no se debía intervenir en el transcurrir de los acontecimientos.

—Mithrandir me enseñó la teoría luego que le conté lo ocurrido en la Casa de los Gritos, apenas regresamos del viaje por las vías del tren. —les empezó a contar Angela con el tono suave normal en ella. Les señaló las piedras cercanas para sentarse allí mientras con su varita limpiaba de hojas un pequeño círculo, sonriendo al ver a la castaña ubicar allí de inmediato un fuego portátil.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry tragaron saliva, sospechando que aquello sería duro de oír. Se sentaron en un círculo con ella alrededor del fuego para no sentir con intensidad el frío que estaba haciendo en el lugar, a pesar de ya estar en primavera. Aunque no estaban a mucha altura era temprano y había neblina en el lugar en que se encontraban.

—Yo le contaba que se me había ocurrido una maravillosa idea:

—_Tumbaré el bloqueo con ayuda de Jessica, retrocederé en el tiempo para advertirles sobre todo lo que ocurrirá mientras mi prima cuida de los niños, cambiando todo lo sucedido. Llevaré un pergamino con los datos bien anotados, pidiéndoles que adopten a Dani, Jeff y Amy si no se puede evitar que mueran sus padres, de modo que jamás irían al orfanato._

Angela cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Justo ahora comprendo lo difícil que fue para él ese día darme la explicación y demostración que les he venido a dar hoy.

—Nosotros no vamos a intentar modificar nada. —aseveró Hermione luego de un par de minutos de tenso silencio.

—Ustedes hasta ahora se están conteniendo de hacerlo por lo que leyeron sobre la Profecía Dunedain y sus cambios desde que fue formulada por primera vez, además de la teoría que ya les enseñé. Pero, ¿creen que si estamos aquí todavía después del 15 de agosto del próximo año eso será suficiente para contenerse de intervenir?

Sus acompañantes palidecieron al extremo, mirando la castaña y los dos pelirrojos de reojo al pelinegro.

—Supongamos que Jessica, Harry, Neville y yo estuviésemos inconscientes y no pudiésemos hacer nada. ¿Podrías quedarte impávida, Hermione? Sabemos que Snape intentará matar a mamá el 15 de agosto de 1981, convirtiéndose en traidor a los mortífagos, empezando una cadena de sucesos. ¿No harás nada para evitar que Angelica y Jennifer, las dos jóvenes mujeres que te han estado cuidando desde que estamos aquí, sufran el terrible ataque del que sabemos serán víctimas el 24 de octubre de 1981?

La castaña bajó la cabeza y no pudo contener las lágrimas, pues recordaba claramente lo que les mostró su amiga antes de ir por Snape y los dos Malfoy.

—Ya no se trata sólo de nosotros cuatro. Ninguno de los diez podría permanecer impasible —afirmó Angela—. Espero de todo corazón que podamos volver a nuestro tiempo pronto, pero no sabemos cuando ocurrirá. Sin embargo el peligro de intervenir es mayor con nosotros cinco, pues somos los que tenemos los doce dones activos.

—¿No existe una posibilidad de intervenir sin generar ninguna consecuencia negativa? —se atrevió a preguntar Harry, que ya no podía más con el debate interior—. Yo estoy marcado y los diez sabemos de los horcruxes. Podríamos destruirlos y yo enfrentar definitivamente a Voldemort, evitando no sólo que desate a Los Mudredais, que asesinen al profesor Dumbledore, mis padres, las gemelas, el ataque a los padres de Neville, las terribles vivencias de padrino, Jessica y tú, sino también las desgracias de muchas otras familias en esta época.

—Eso cambiaría la vida de todos nosotros, que no nos veríamos transportados por las protecciones de la copa a esta época, lo cual generaría una incongruencia temporal que sólo se resolvería… —empezó a exponer Hermione en carrerilla, sin darse tiempo a respirar, alarmada. Se detuvo al ver las esmeraldas de su amigo brillar, reteniendo el aire al comprender.

—A mí no me importaría morir en esta época si de esa manera resolvemos todo lo que has dicho, mi amor. Pero, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de no ocasionar un mal mayor? —planteó Ginny.

—El primer entrenamiento práctico que nos dio Mithrandir a mis tíos y a mí en este don fue ése, porque los tres tenemos muchas razones para querer cambiar cosas de nuestro pasado —retomó la palabra Angela al ver que Harry la interrogaba con sus esmeraldas—. Cada uno de nosotros hizo una prueba y las consecuencias fueron negativas. Pero eran pruebas preparadas por Mithrandir, que ha sido formado en la certeza de que no se debe intervenir. Yo los he traído hoy aquí no sólo para explicarles, sino para que hagamos cinco pruebas distintas y entre todos tomemos la decisión sobre nuestro comportamiento con lo que sabemos ocurrirá.

—¿Cómo haremos las pruebas si no podemos viajar en el tiempo? —preguntó intrigado Ron, que le gustaba el planteamiento de mentalidad abierta de su amiga.

—Vengan conmigo. Les mostraré lo que vine a investigar ayer con George. —respondió Angela poniéndose en pie, dirigiéndolos colina abajo por un sendero suave.

—¿Sabe él lo que vinimos a hacer hoy? —preguntó Ginny, sospechando que la respuesta sería negativa.

—Sabe que venimos a entrenar con nuestro don del Manejo de la Energía, pero no que será sobre las alteraciones al cambiar la línea de los acontecimientos —le respondió Angela, deteniéndose con ellos bajo un árbol cuyas ramas estaban llenas de capullos de gusanos de seda próximos a abrirse—. Vamos a ubicar primero diez que tengan exactamente la misma probabilidad de salir y convertirse en mariposas. Alteraremos luego a cinco y veremos tanto lo que ocurre como percibiremos los cambios con el don del Manejo de la Energía.

—¿Estas son las cinco pruebas de las que hablaste? —preguntó Ron un poco decepcionado.

—No. Ésta será la primera. Tengo pensado que ustedes me ayuden a planear las otras con distintas criaturas de aquí. Disponemos desde mariposas hasta dragones, pasando por una manada de zorros. —le respondió Angela.

Cuatro horas más tarde aparecieron los cinco en Maidstone con evidentes signos en sus rostros de haber llorado y muy deprimidos. Sus cinco compañeros intentaron de diversas maneras averiguar lo que había sucedido, pero no obtuvieron respuesta de ninguno de ellos.

—Alice se ha comunicado para que vayamos a Deercourage a almorzar —les dijo Neville, frunciendo el ceño al ver a los cinco denegar—. Pues yo voy a ir a menos que me den una buena razón para no hacerlo. —afirmó en tono molesto.

Harry frunció el ceño, inconforme con lo que les había planteado su novia antes de reaparecer en la casa pero comprendiendo que debía darle a su amigo una explicación a su negativa. Justo en ese momento aparecieron _Moony_, _Hera_ y _Rea_.

—Ataques simultáneos en Chester, Oxford y Otterton. —informó Fred lo que le acababa de comunicar su fénix.

—El más grande es en Oxford. —completó George.

—¿Los Weasley ya están en La Madriguera cerca de Otterton? —le preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo y cuñado, apretando los puños cuando luego de él asentir percibió con claridad las vibraciones en la energía cuando se intentaba forzar un cambio en la línea de los acontecimientos—. No es justo. —gruñó entre dientes, escuchándolo todos por el pesado silencio en la cocina comedor.

—Debemos ir a Oxford. —planteó Hermione con tono suave, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver la mirada de frustrado enojo de su prometido.

—Claro que sí. —afirmó Fred, que los miraba sin comprender.

—Chicos, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó intrigado George.

—Lo hablaremos al volver. —respondió su novia, levantándose para ir en busca de su equipo de batalla.

Sus nueve compañeros la siguieron en silencio; Hermione preocupada por lo que tenían que decidir al volver ese día; Ginny y Ron por no saber si sus padres, hermanos mayores y el pequeño Ron estarían en peligro por el ataque al que no debían ir, según habían percibido; Harry atormentado porque desde ese día tendría que ver a sus padres sin la esperanza que había tenido hasta ese momento de cambiar lo que les conduciría a morir jóvenes; los otros cinco preocupados por el estado en que habían llegado ellos del Scafell Pike.

La sorpresa de los diez fue enorme cuando vieron al señor Arthur Weasley y otros dos hombres combatiendo, protegiendo a sus esposas y sus pequeños hijos. Sin pensarlo se desplazaron hacia allí y empezaron a proteger a los Weasley y las otras dos familias que los acompañaban.

Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory y Dirk Cresswell se asustaron mucho al ver a los encapuchados avanzar hacia su posición, pues con mucha dificultad estaban defendiendo a sus familias. El sentimiento cambió por asombro y agradecimiento cuando vieron que los ayudaban, desplazándose con sus familias lentamente bajo la protección de los desconocidos hacia la casa del tercero para poder huir mediante la red flú.

—Gracias. —se atrevió a decirles el alto pelirrojo una vez que las tres mujeres y los nueve niños estaban dentro de la casa, mientras sus dos acompañantes miraban nerviosos a los diez desconocidos encapuchados con tan extraño atuendo.

—Los "Guerreros del Fénix" estamos contentos de haberlos ayudado —le respondió Harry con tono formal—. Vayan con sus familias. Nos encargaremos de que no los sigan.

Los tres hombres asintieron y entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta el señor Cresswell tras él para que no escuchasen la dirección a la que irían. Sus dos acompañantes asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo, pues agradecían la ayuda pero no podían evitar sentir desconfianza. Aunque el pelirrojo alto se había sentido extrañamente tranquilo con ellos, como si los conociera.

Los diez chicos se desplazaron frente a tres casas con habilidad, protegiéndolas por igual con la finalidad de confundir a los mortífagos, habiéndose asegurado Angela, Jessica, Hermione, Luna y Neville que no viesen en cuál casa entraban. Se alejaron del lugar minutos más tarde, cuando vieron a un par de calles a cuatro gigantes. Comprendieron que lo más fuerte del combate estaría allí. Se abrieron paso entre el nutrido grupo de mortífagos con que peleaban, los cuales en su mayoría eran novatos.

Media hora más tarde Voldemort dio la orden de retirarse del lugar. Estaba furioso porque tanto el grupo del director como el de los encapuchados le habían entorpecido en sus planes, pues Crouch y su hombres sí habían sido distraídos con los otros dos ataques con novatos pero no había sido así con estos.

—Descubran sus rostros e identifíquense. —les ordenó Alastor a los chicos para evitar que los aurores bajo su mando, que no sabían de ellos, los intentasen desarmar.

—Somos los "Guerreros del Fénix" y combatimos contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos —respondió Harry en tono respetuoso, manteniéndose impasible ante las reacciones de sus oyentes cuando pronunció el nombre del enemigo—. No descubriremos nuestros rostros ante ustedes ni ante nadie por razones de seguridad, pero los seguiremos ayudando en la medida de nuestras posibilidades.

—Somos aurores y lo dicho por Moody no es una petición sino una orden. —replicó Rufus Scrimgeour, que acababa de llegar con sus hombres y había rodeado rápidamente a los desconocidos encapuchados.

—Tanto ustedes como nosotros debemos retirarnos a atender nuestros heridos. Tal vez podamos hablar en otra oportunidad. —respondió Harry en el mismo tono, levantando su varita frente a su rostro al igual que sus nueve acompañantes como despedida respetuosa.

Desaparecieron justo cuando hechizos para desarmar y desmayar viajaban hacia ellos, golpeando los de algunos aurores a sus propios compañeros. Todos los hombres de Moody se habían quedado quietos ante la orden silenciosa de su jefe, por lo que sólo los de Scrimgeour se vieron involucrados en el intercambio de hechizos, desarmes y desmayos.

—Los que tengan algo más serio que tontos rasguños vayan allá —gruñó Moody señalando a un grupo de medimagos que había aparecido a la derecha, dirigido por un hombre mayor canoso y los esposos Brown—. Los demás vamos a organizar y enviar a Azkaban a todos los enmascarados que han sido atrapados hoy.

—Igual ustedes. —les rugió con enojo el hombre con aspecto de león a sus hombres, molesto porque los desconocidos se les hubiesen escapado.

Sin embargo, en su interior, se sentía tranquilo porque aquél grupo tan bien entrenado no los había intentado atacar. _"Parece joven el que habló. ¿Quiénes serán?"_, se preguntó mientras coordinaba con Moody el traslado de los prisioneros, muchos de los cuales habían sido desarmados, desmayados y atados por los desconocidos encapuchados.

* * *

—¿Por qué si podemos salvar a mis suegros y cuñados pero no a nuestros padres? —planteó Jessica apenas aparecieron en Maidstone, luego de bloquear rápidamente la casa para poder hablar con libertad, levantando la capucha y quitándose el pasamontañas.

—¿Sus padres alguna vez les contaron algo sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy? —les preguntó Hermione a los pelirrojos.

— Bill nos contó en…

—… diciembre lo que él…

—… recordaba…

—… Pero sólo ahora…

—… lo hemos relacionado. —respondieron los gemelos.

—Entonces sólo hemos completado el pasado. —afirmó Luna.

—¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó Jessica—. Estoy feliz porque salvamos a tu familia, mi amor, pero quiero que hagamos lo mismo con las de nosotros cuatro. —se giró a decirle a Fred con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, aferrándose a él cuando la abrazó.

—Yo también quisiera que pudiésemos. —comentó Harry con tono triste, dejándose caer en la silla cercana.

—Es posible que Chris tenga razón en que los antiguos Dunedains estaban equivocados. —insistió Jessica, desesperándose al ver a "su primo" denegar cabizbajo.

Los diez sintieron los falsos sickles calentarse en sus bolsillos y cerraron por un momento sus ojos.

—Vamos a decirles que Pettigrew es el traidor, por favor. —les pidió Jessica sin mirar el mensaje.

—Sólo con decirles eso cambiaremos todo. —dijo Neville con una mezcla de esperanza y nerviosismo.

—¿Quién bloqueó la casa? —preguntó Harry luego de leer el mensaje.

—Yo. Quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre cómo les diremos la verdad. —declaró Jessica empecinada.

—Dame tiempo hasta mañana y hablaremos de esto los diez. —le pidió Harry con sus esmeraldas llenas de tristeza y preocupación mirando sus ojos miel. No quería presionarla cuando esa noche habría luna llena, lo cual la afectaba de una manera extraña desde que estaban en esa época.

—De acuerdo. —sonrió ella, quitando el bloqueo y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro para no preocupar a sus padres y tíos, que no tardaron en aparecer allí con su abuelo.

Los nueve recién llegados se preocuparon mucho al ver el estado de nerviosismo de los chicos. Especialmente Lily, James, Angelica y Sirius al ver que Harry y Angela les rehuían la mirada, lo que no estaban haciendo Neville y Jessica con sus amigos.

Ginny ayudó a las dos Lupin a curarlos a todos con el ánimo sombrío. El pensar de su amiga de ojos miel era apenas lógico visto lo ocurrido y que ella no tenía la certeza de no deber intervenir, como no la tenían sus hermanos gemelos, la rubia y el castaño, la que ahora tenían su prometido, su hermano menor, su amiga castaña, su amiga de pelo negro y ella.

Comprendía el temor de su novio y su hermano en despertarles a ellos cinco los dones faltantes como ella había propuesto, pero no veía otra salida para evitar un problema mayor. Hermione la había apoyado en eso, mientras que Angela se había acorazado en su silencio luego que terminaron con la última prueba que les ratificó que no podían cambiar lo ocurrido.

—Vamos a Deercourage. —les dijo James una vez que las tres terminaron de curarlos.

—Pero sus amigos estarán allí. —replicó Hermione, que también había notado que Angela y Harry no miraban a sus padres y quería evitarles el mal rato.

—Yo he preparado un almuerzo especial para todos con Lily. Por favor chicos. —insistió Alice.

—Vamos. —aceptó Harry, luego de mirar por primera vez las esmeraldas de su mamá y ver en ellas tanta angustia.

Angela vio de reojo a "su hermanito" sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora a la mamá. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor para mirar a su mamá. Se riñó mentalmente al notarla tan preocupada ese día en que sabía la afectaba en sus emociones y nervios el que esa noche fuese luna llena. Le sonrió con cariño y se puso el pasamontañas para ir a la casa.

James y Sirius se tranquilizaron un poco cuando también a ellos les dirigieron tímidas sonrisas de disculpas, a las cuales correspondieron para tranquilizarlos, pero intercambiaron miradas de preocupación en cuanto estuvieron seguros que los chicos no los veían.

Los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix se limitaron a preguntarles por su estado de salud, luego del ataque en el que habían estado, y agradecerles su ayuda. Desde la reunión en que Jennifer les pidió que no los presionasen para evitarles una recaída casi todos se cuidaban mucho en lo que les decían, las pocas veces que coincidieron con ellos en la casa.

—Hoy están más extraños que de costumbre. ¿Qué les pasa? —les preguntó Hagrid cuando estaban terminando de comer.

—Tuvimos hoy una situación similar a lo que recordamos del ataque a Bristol. —respondió Hermione, rompiendo los diez largos minutos de tenso silencio que se habían adueñado del comedor luego que Emmeline le diese un codazo al semigigante y Benjy los mirase con expresión de disculpa. Los dos los habían visto de lejos proteger a las tres familias, habiéndose cruzado por un momento las miradas de la castaña y el inefable cuando los Weasley entraban a la casa.

—Perdonen chicos. Yo… Lo siento. —se disculpó el semigigante con sus ojos negros como escarabajos llenos de arrepentimiento.

—No se preocupe, señor Hagrid, usted no sabía —le dijo Harry, sintiéndose extraño por decirle así—. Lamentamos no ser mejor compañía y si nos disculpan quisiéramos retirarnos.

—Lo comprendemos perfectamente, chicos. Vayan a descansar —aceptó de inmediato el director—. Nosotros también debemos retirarnos para que todos descansemos.

Jessica se sentía menos afectada que el mes anterior por la luna llena, casi tan bien como estaba desde que la curaron de la licantropía y antes del viaje en el tiempo. Pero apenas llegar a Maidstone se acostó a descansar para no preocupar a los otros, con su prometido acompañándola sentado junto a su cama leyendo unos apuntes que ella les había facilitado temprano a los que entrenaba en Magia Antigua.

Las otras cuatro parejas se sentaron en silencio en el jardín, ellas en brazos de ellos, recostándose unos minutos más tarde en la grama a ver las nubes pasar.

James y Sirius aparecieron en los árboles cercanos y los espiaron en silencio, preocupados. Desaparecieron unos minutos más tarde para reaparecer en las escaleras, subiendo silenciosamente y verificando que los otros dos chicos estaban medianamente bien. Lo que les habían contado Emmeline y Benjy los había preocupado, aunque no por lo que sabían no habían vivido en Bristol, sino por lo que sospechaban vivieron cuando se vieron transportados en el tiempo.

Una vez que verificaron que estaban tristes pero no existía el peligro de una recaída regresaron a Deercourage para tranquilizar a Jennifer y Remus, a quien sí planeaban acompañar esa noche a diferencia del mes anterior.

—Maldito. —gruñó Harry acariciándose la cicatriz.

—¿Qué tan malo es? —le preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—Soportable. Está muy contento. —respondió el pelinegro.

—¿Por qué cr…? —empezó a preguntar Ron con sarcasmo, recordando lo fuerte que había sido el ataque temprano, deteniéndose al ver aparecer los tres fénix—. ¡No puede ser! —exclamó con incredulidad. Acababan de cenar, sólo habían pasado algunas horas desde que volvieron de batalla.

—Ataque en Cambridge. —les transmitió George.

—Greyback y otros licántropos están allí. —completó Fred, mirando preocupado a su prometida.

—Vamos. —les dijo Jessica decidida.

—Tú no… —intentó Harry.

—Estoy bien y voy con ustedes. —lo interrumpió con tono firme la chica de ojos miel.

—Por favor, quédate aquí mi amor. —le pidió Fred, suspirando al verla denegar y levantarse.

Los otros chicos se miraron y suspiraron, sabiendo que no habría forma de retenerla. Rápidamente fueron tras ella para ponerse sus equipos de batalla y desaparecieron rumbo al sitio que les indicó Harry, luego de comunicarse con los tres pequeños fénix. Cuando aparecieron tragaron saliva al ver el terrible infierno en que habían convertido el lugar los mortífagos con incendios, los licántropos mordiendo y matando a quienes lograban atrapar y a sólo unos metros un grupo de dementores.

—Venus, Gea, Urano, Leto y Neptuno hacia allá —les señaló Harry hacia los dementores—. Nosotros ayudaremos aquí mientras llegan refuerzos. —indicó en dirección a los licántropos.

Sus nueve compañeros asintieron y se desplazaron según sus instrucciones, deseando los cinco primeros que aparecieran pronto refuerzos para poder reunirse con sus compañeros.

Cuando los aurores llegaron encontraron a cinco de los encapuchados ayudando a James, Sirius y Alastor contra una manada grande de licántropos guiados por Greyback. Los hombres lobos ya habían logrado morder a varios niños, tres jóvenes, dos mujeres embarazadas y otros cinco adultos, que estaban en una fiesta infantil de una familia de magos que vivían allí. No habían podido huir porque la red flú de la zona había sido saboteada por Voldemort, por medio de Rookwood.

—Salven a mis niños. —suplicó la agonizante madre del pequeño cumpleañero a la joven encapuchada que intentaba curarle, falleciendo seguidamente.

—Los que hayan sido infectados deben ser trasladados al área posterior aislada del hospital —dijo Alastor con tono firme luego de oírla—. Esta noche es luna llena y no tardarán en transformarse —añadió al ver que tanto los chicos presentes como la mayoría de los hombres de su grupo y del de Scrimgeour denegaban mirando a los más pequeños—. Me disgusta tanto como a ustedes, pero no tenemos elección.

—Ellos no sobrevivirán ahí con los adultos. —protestó Andrew Ford, un auror castaño y bajito.

—Es muy poco probable que sobrevivan a la transformación. —agregó con tono pesaroso Joseph Savage, un auror alto y moreno de barba cerrada.

—Los llevaremos con nosotros para que al menos tengan una oportunidad. —decidió Harry luego de ver la mirada suplicante de "su prima". Los cinco habían levantado sus capuchas una vez que quedaron sólo con los aurores, no viéndose sus rostros por sus pasamontañas pero sí sus ojos y bocas.

—¡Podrían matarlos o contaminarlos a ustedes! —exclamó asustada Dorothy Fleming, una bruja rubia y menudita que trabajaba como medimaga con los aurores al igual que los Brown.

—Los traeremos a todos aquí en la mañana —dijo Harry, levantando en seguida en brazos al pequeño que estaba más cerca, esquivando las miradas de su padre y su padrino que denegaban—. Vamos al bosque que conocemos, chicos.

Su novia y sus otros cuatro amigos, que estaban llegando en ese momento a buscarlos luego que el ataque cediese en su mayoría, se acercaron rápidamente a ayudarlos. Fred levantó en sus brazos la pequeña que intentaba levantar Jessica.

—Las órdenes del Ministerio son… —empezó Gregory Proudfoot, un auror alto de aspecto hosco que pertenecía al escuadrón de Scrimgeour, deteniéndose al verlos desaparecer.

—Hagamos nuestro trabajo con los demás y mantengamos este lugar despejado —gruñó Moody—. Potter, Black, intenten ubicar a esos irresponsables con Longbottom y notifíquenme de inmediato dónde están si los consiguen.

James y Sirius asintieron de inmediato, apresurándose a ir por Frank que estaba en el punto en que habían atacado los dementores. Decidieron que el castaño ayudaría a las gemelas con Remus para que las dos mujeres embarazadas no se transformasen en animagas esa noche, estando tan avanzadas en sus embarazos, mientras los dos de pelo negro irían con los chicos ya que tenían años ayudando a su amigo licántropo.

Viajaron los dos a Maidstone para que "canuto" se hiciese con el olor de los chicos y luego al bosque de Bristol. En sus profundidades, casi una hora más tarde, Sirius pudo ubicar a los diez chicos en sus formas animagas y los pequeños que en ese momento empezaban a transformarse.

Fue una noche terrible para los doce animagos, pues de los nueve pequeños que llevaron los chicos allí tres murieron transformándose en licántropos y cuatro en el proceso de recuperar su forma humana. Sobrevivieron al proceso una niña de siete años, que era arrullada por una sollozante Jessica, y un niño de ocho años, a quien tranquilizaba con dulzura Angela mientras silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Ginny les atendía a todos los rasguños y magulladuras luego de hacerlo con los dos niños, con ayuda de su amiga castaña pues la de ojos miel no estaba en condiciones ni físicas ni anímicas de hacerlo.

—¿Qué será de ellos dos? —le preguntó Harry a James, suspirando al verlo bajar la cabeza—. Volvamos con todos a Cambridge como dijimos.

—Pero ellos… —protestó Jessica, deteniéndose en un sollozo al verlo denegar.

En ese momento apareció junto al grupo un bastante preocupado Frank, que comprendió todo al oírla y ver tanto a los niños muertos como a los dos pequeños sobrevivientes.

—No podemos hacer más por ellos. —le dijo James a la chica de ojos miel con tono dulce, acariciándole con cariño la cabeza.

—Hablaré con Chris & Chris para que hablen con su jefe e intenten ingresarlos al programa especial que ellos están creando desde hace seis meses. —les prometió Frank, tomando en brazos a la niña mientras Sirius lo hacía con el niño y James ayudaba a Harry, Ron y Neville a ubicar los siete niños muertos en las cuatro camillas que hicieron aparecer Ginny, Hermione y Luna.

—¿Cómo justificarán el aparecer con nosotros? —les preguntó la rubia a los tres aurores, con la voz tornada por el llanto retenido.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —respondió James—. Ustedes sólo aparezcan con nosotros para entregar a los niños y desaparezcan de inmediato hacia Deercourage. Suficiente tienen con lo vivido ayer y anoche para preocuparse de algo más.

Los diez chicos asintieron en aceptación, demasiado agotados física y anímicamente para hacer otra cosa. Se pusieron sus pasamontañas y capas para luego rodear a los tres aurores y los pequeños, desapareciendo a la orden de Frank.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamaron la medimaga menudita y Christine Brown al verlos aparecer en la casa del cumpleañero ahora fallecido.

—¿Mordieron a alguno de ustedes? —preguntó de inmediato el medimago canoso.

Los diez chicos denegaron, escapándoseles algunos sollozos a Jessica, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Angela, desapareciendo de inmediato con sus novios.

—¿Frank? —preguntó Christopher preocupado.

El castaño miraba los pequeños muertos intentando buscar su voz y armar una excusa creíble. El oír los sollozos lo había trastornado, ya que hasta ahora los chicos siempre se habían presentado ante los demás como un grupo fuerte, sólido e imperturbable.

—Cuando logramos ubicarlos ya habían fallecido ellos tres. —respondió James con voz hueca señalando a los pequeños que murieron durante la transformación.

—No logramos convencerlos de venir porque querían darles la oportunidad de sobrevivir a los otros, pero ellos cuatro no lo lograron. —completó Sirius con la voz ronca, señalando a los que no habían recuperado totalmente su forma humana.

—¿Quiénes curaron a estos dos pequeños? —preguntó el medimago canoso luego de examinar a los dos sobrevivientes y a los siete fallecidos.

—¿Algún problema con ellos? —quiso saber Rufus.

—Todo lo contrario. No sólo les han cerrado muy bien las heridas sino que les han dado el calmante adecuado para sus edades y el proceso que han sufrido. —respondió el hombre mayor, interrogando en seguida con la mirada a los tres aurores.

—Dos de las jóvenes del grupo curaron a los niños, a ellos y a nosotros. —se decidió a responder James luego de un par de minutos de silencio, pasando su mano derecha por su cabello en señal de evidente cansancio.

—¿Cómo hicieron para controlarlos y que no contaminasen a ninguno? —preguntó el auror alto y moreno de barba cerrada.

—Hechizos aturdidores, movimientos rápidos para confundirlos y… No sé Joseph, fue todo demasiado rápido y al mismo tiempo lento. —respondió Sirius con tono cansado.

—¿Pudieron ver a alguno de ellos o algo que nos sirva para identificarlos? —preguntó el auror castaño y bajito, agregando al verlos denegar—: Parece que los diez son jóvenes y cinco de ellos son chicas.

Los tres amigos suspiraron y asintieron.

—Vayan ustedes tres a descansar y se me reportan a final de tarde, cuando estén más despejados para que me den la mayor información posible. —les ordenó Alastor con el tono hosco normal en él, ocultando así su preocupación por ellos y los chicos.

James, Sirius y Frank desaparecieron en seguida, agradecidos porque su jefe les permitiese irse de allí ya que no tenían cabeza para responder más preguntas. Al aparecer en Deercourage los tres se paralizaron.

—REMUS ES UN LICÁNTROPO Y ÉL NO… —gritaba Jennifer fuera de sí.

—ÉL TENÍA A SUS PADRES VIVOS, QUE LO CUIDARON Y EVITARON QUE SE UNIESE A UNA MANADA DE ASESINOS —gritó Edgar interrumpiéndola—. ELLOS NO SÓLO VIOLARON LAS LEYES DEL MINISTERIO QUE SON PARA PROTEGERNOS A TODOS, SINO QUE HAN DICHO QUE ENTREGARON A LOS SOBREVIVIENTES. —continuó con una mezcla de rabia y disgusto.

—¿Y qué querías que hicieran? —le preguntó Lily furiosa, con sus esmeraldas centelleando peligrosamente.

—DEBIERON DEJAR EN PRIMER LUGAR QUE SE LOS LLEVASEN LOS AURORES Y… —empezó a responderle el rubio.

—Si hubiesen hecho eso estarían ahora muertos, o se los habrían llevado con los otros los que atacaron a San Mungo. —lo interrumpió entre lágrimas Alice.

—¿Y QUIÉN EVITARÁ QUE SE UNAN A ESOS ASESINOS MÁS ADELANTE O QUE MUERAN EL PRÓXIMO MES? —preguntó el rubio.

—No sé qué pasa aquí, pero ahora mismo dejas de gritar a mi esposa y a Lily. —se interpuso Frank varita en mano frente a él.

—Ellas no permiten que hagamos entrar en razón… —empezó Edgar a explicarle, sin amilanarse por su expresión pero conteniéndose para no seguir gritando.

—Claro, como estás actuando tan coherentemente para hacer entrar en razón a alguien. —lo interrumpió Angelica con tono helado y sus ojos azules como rayos de tormenta que parecían querer incinerarlo—. Además que te estás descargando con quien menos debes —siguió mientras retenía con dificultad a Sirius—. Los chicos no sabían del ataque al hospital.

—Ellos sólo hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para salvar vidas en el ataque. Lo menos que necesitan es que tú los estés tratando así luego de la noche que han pasado intentando salvarles la vida a esos niños. —le espetó furioso James, de pie junto a Frank con su varita afuera también, interponiéndose entre el rubio y las esposas embarazadas de ambos.

—No debieron… —empezó de nuevo el rubio.

—Ya basta Edgar —lo interrumpió con firmeza Benjy. Había estado ayudando a George a darle la poción color verde grama a Angela, con bastante dificultad debido a lo irregular de su respiración, por lo que no había intervenido antes—. Son sólo unos chicos que la han pasado bastante mal. Probablemente no saben del porqué de la Ley de Registro de Licántropos e hicieron lo que creyeron mejor en su afán de ayudar a otros.

—Es una lástima lo que esos niños tendrán que vivir a partir de hoy. —comentó triste Arabella.

—Voy a hablar con Christopher para que los ingresen al programa especial para víctimas de licántropos. —dijo Frank mientras Angelica dejaba de interponerse frente a Sirius, que al ver callarse al rubio miraba ansioso en dirección a los chicos.

—No creo que ese programa siga luego de lo ocurrido en el hospital. —replicó el rubio con tono molesto pero ya más calmado.

—¿Qué pasó en San Mungo? —preguntó James que quería entender la actitud de Edgar, la cual no era normal en él.

—Greyback apareció allí con otros luego de desaparecer de Cambridge y atacó a quienes cuidaban el ala con los licántropos. Isabelle y Michael, mis compañeros de estudios de Ravenclaw que se habían graduado de medimagos, están muertos —le respondió el rubio con tono abatido—. Chris & Chris no podrán seguir solos el programa con Daryll Harris y dudo que alguien más se les una luego de lo ocurrido allí.

—Lo siento Edgar. —musitó Frank. Sabía que eran amigos muy cercanos del rubio.

—Albus está en el hospital con Minerva. —informó Benjy a los tres aurores.

—Vamos arriba para que descansen un poco, chicos. —les pidió Jennifer preocupada.

—¿Remus está bien? —le preguntó Jessica en tono bajo, preocupada por su papá. Se sentía atontada por la fuerte dosis de poción calmante que la había obligado su mamá a tomar, al igual que a sus amigos, cuando los vio llegar llorando.

—Sí, él está bien. Vamos a los cuartos del primer piso. — le respondió la estudiante de medimagia acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

—Nosotros debemos irnos. —intentó oponerse Harry, con voz débil, haciendo mella en su organismo la tensión vivida las últimas veinticuatro horas y el haber tomado la poción.

—Luego que descansen, por favor. —les pidió Lily.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó su hijo casi balbuceando.

Edgar abrió los ojos al máximo al ver al chico deslizarse en la silla, reteniéndolo apenas a tiempo James.

—¡Marte! —exclamó éste asustado.

—¿Gea? ¿Urano? ¿Venus? ¡Jennifer!, ¿qué les pasa? —preguntó aterrada Alice, mientras sostenía a la menuda pelirroja en la silla y veía a Angelica y Frank ayudar con los otros dos chicos.

—¿Qué les diste a tomar? —preguntó asustado Sirius, con su hija muy alterada y desmadejada en sus brazos.

—Sólo poción tranquilizante, al igual que a los otros —le respondió ella asustada, pues el otro gemelo sostenía a su hija que acababa de perder el conocimiento. La evaluó de inmediato y suspiró soltando el aire retenido—. Es una reacción a la poción por la excesiva tensión nerviosa que los diez han vivido.

—¿Estarán bien? —preguntó preocupado George que, al igual que Fred, Luna y Neville, luchaba con el adormecimiento de su cuerpo.

—Sí. Tranquilos. —le sonrió Jennifer.

—Hora de investigar quiénes son y llevarlos con sus familias o al hospital. No pueden seguir así. —dijo Benjy decidido, preocupado por ellos.

George de inmediato apuntó con su varita a su esclava invisible, activando el trasladador de emergencia que había creado con su novia el día antes, desapareciendo con sus nueve compañeros rumbo a la cueva en Bristol.

—No, Benj… —intentó Frank evitar el desastre, cayendo su cabeza hacia delante al desaparecer de entre sus brazos el pelirrojo alto.

—NOOO. —gritaron a coro Lily y Alice con angustia.

—¿Qué pasa? —entró preguntando Remus, que había bajado preocupado porque desde el cuarto del primer piso en que lo recostaron temporalmente había oído los gritos de la discusión. Estaba sosteniéndose de la puerta, débil y con su rostro mostrando los estragos de la reciente transformación.

—Edgar y Benjy acaban de alejar definitivamente a los chicos en el peor momento. —respondió furiosa Angelica.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó asustado Remus mientras las fuerzas le fallaban.

—Calma. —le dijo James apresurándose a sostenerlo, al igual que Sirius.

Lily abrió sus esmeraldas al máximo al sentir el sickle falso en su bolsillo calentarse. Lo sacó y lo ubicó sobre la mesita frente a ella. Se secó con rapidez las lágrimas y le apuntó con su varita. Leyó el mensaje en voz alta para tranquilizar a su esposo y amigos.

_Estamos bien. Manchita y Moteada velarán nuestro descanso mientras nos recuperamos de la reacción a la poción. Nos comunicaremos por este medio nuevamente._

_Júpiter._

—¿Manchita y Moteada? —preguntó intrigado Benjy.

—Dos cachorros de leopardo que encontraron en el lugar en el que se están quedando. —le respondió James.

—Espero que tengan las defensas del sitio activadas de alguna manera, porque no estaban en condiciones de ponerlas. —comentó preocupada Alice mirando a su esposo.

—Son chicos listos. Es probable que las tengan preparadas para activarse apenas lleguen de una batalla. —le respondió él con cariño.

—Me van a disculpar todos pero Lily, Alice y Remus requieren reposo, al igual que Sirius y yo que acompañamos a los chicos anoche. —dijo James, despidiendo a los demás miembros de la O.D.F. tan sutilmente como le era posible.

Ya no podía más. El saber que Remus había vivido algo tan terrible como lo visto esa noche con los pequeños le tenía ya deprimido, estando una vez más convencido que el día que Sirius y él decidieron convertirse en animagos tomaron la mejor decisión. Peor aún se sentía por la sospecha que la hija de su amigo, su sobrina afectiva, había padecido eso siendo una bebé y la habían curado poco antes, por las reacciones de los chicos. El estado anímico de quien quería como un hermano era peor que el suyo. El encontrar la discusión debido a lo hecho por los chicos, su desaparición y la reacción de su esposa… ya no podía más.

—Completamente comprensible. Yo informaré a Albus de todo lo ocurrido. —replicó Aberforth poniéndose en pie, con una seriedad inusitada en él, luego de haber estado ayudando al chico de ojos castaños con la chica de ojos plateados.

Los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix procedieron a despedirse, disculpándose Edgar y Benjy con los ocho por lo ocurrido con los chicos.

—Sirius y Frank verificarán las protecciones de los chicos. Luego les contaremos lo ocurrido y descansaremos —les dijo James a su esposa y amigos apenas quedaron solos—. Necesitamos tener lucidez y fuerzas para hablar con ellos luego.

Angelica tuvo que dormir con el hechizo a su cuñado y sus dos amigas embarazadas, luego que les contasen los dos Merodeadores animagos lo vivido esa noche con los chicos, pues su gemela no podía darles pociones para tranquilizarlos. Estaba preocupada especialmente por Remus, que llorando les dijo que no soportaba la idea que su hija hubiese sufrido tan cruel proceso siendo pequeña, aunque luego la hubiesen curado.

—¿Según lo que ustedes vieron, Electra…? —intentó preguntar Jennifer luego de verlos dormidos, quedando a la mitad su pregunta al ya no poder contener su llanto.

—No lo creo, amiga. Remus y tú son demasiado responsables y los diez se comportaban de modo similar. —le dijo James para tranquilizarla, mientras la abrazaba para que no viese la expresión perturbada de Sirius.

Angelica durmió con el hechizo a su hermana, recostando con ayuda de Sirius, James y Frank a Alice, Lily, Jennifer y Remus.

—Quiero la verdad ahora mismo. —les dijo a James y Sirius apenas salir del cuarto en que acababan de recostar a su gemela y su cuñado.

—Sus transformaciones nunca fueron como lo que vimos anoche —respondió una voz espectral que los asustó mucho a los tres. Sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a una figura traslúcida flotando hacia ellos, abriendo los ojos asustados al ver que se trataba de la chica enfermiza—. Tranquilos, mi cuerpo duerme, pero estaba demasiado inquieta por ustedes ocho y tuve que venir. Mi prima no sufrió nunca así por tener sangre Dunedain y tía conseguirá la cura de la licantropía.

—¿Hija? —preguntó Sirius asustado al ver que fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia atrás.

—Debo irme. El sueño de mi hermanito es tan irregular como el mío. Descansen. —se despidió con una sonrisa y agitando la mano. Miró en dirección al cuarto de Lily y flotó en esa dirección.

Los tres corrieron tras ella asustados, sin entender nada. Allí vieron a esa figura etérea tomar de la mano a la del chico de pelo negro y despedirse los dos con una sonrisa de su amiga pelirroja, que dormía con expresión ahora pacífica en su rostro. Desapareciendo en seguida.

—¿Angelica? —le preguntó aturdido James, luego de verificar que su esposa estaba bien.

—Déjame verificar algo. —le pidió ella sentándose en una silla, cerrando los ojos y tomando varias respiraciones profundas.

James y Sirius vieron asustados como su cuerpo se relajaba como si estuviese dormida, mientras una figura etérea se desprendía de ella y desaparecía.

—Creo que luego de la noche que pasamos me he quedado dormido y estoy alucinando. —le dijo el de ojos grises al de ojos avellanas mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa y la abrazaba.

—Es extraño que los dos estemos teniendo la misma alucinación y la estemos comentando —le respondió James a quien quería como un hermano—. Es una lástima que le dijese a Frank que se quedase con Alice, porque él nos hubiese sacado de este sueño, pesadilla o lo que sea.

En ese momento vieron reaparecer la figura etérea de Angelica con una sonrisa en su rostro, desplazarse hasta el cuerpo que sostenía su esposo y reingresar en él, parpadeando un par de minutos después ella "despertando".

—¿Cariño? —le preguntó Sirius con una mezcla de nerviosismo y amor.

—Los diez chicos están bien y duermen profundamente. Diana y Marte no vinieron voluntariamente, sino que hicieron el viaje inconscientemente por la preocupación que sentían. Pero ya están más tranquilos. —les dijo ella contenta, sonriendo al verlos parpadear con expresión de no haber comprendido.

—¿Diana y Marte no…? —intentó preguntar James, sin lograr formular algo coherente.

—Ellos creerán que esto fue un sueño y ustedes dos también. Demasiado agotados están por lo que vivieron anoche. Sin embargo recordarán lo que mi hija dijo y yo se los transmitiré también a Jennifer, Remus, Alice y Frank, para que todos se tranquilicen. —les dijo decidida. Usó su don para Percibir e Influir Pensamientos mientras los dormía con el hechizo, llevando luego flotando a su esposo dormido a la habitación que compartía con él.

Se acercó al cuarto de los Longbottom, entreabrió la puerta y durmió a Frank, que recostado junto a su esposa la miraba con preocupación. Les transmitió con su don para Percibir e Influir Pensamientos lo que había decidido y luego pasó por el cuarto de su hermana y cuñado a hacer lo mismo, sonriendo al ver que sus rostros adquirían paz. Regresó junto a su esposo luego de sellar la casa y pedirle a los elfos que atendiesen cualquier eventualidad pero no despertasen a ninguno. Tomó poción para dormir sin soñar y se abrazó al hombre que amaba.

Cuando Angelica abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su padre, que la sacudía por el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó intrigada.

—¡Gracias a Merlín ha despertado! —exclamó Poppy—. Pero los otros aún no. —agregó preocupada.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó asustada la joven mujer sentándose bruscamente en la cama, mareándose levemente al hacerlo.

—Ya presentamos ese examen, Angelica, déjame dormir un poco más. —protestó Sirius sin abrir los ojos, muy adormilado.

—El señor Potter le ha ordenado a Idun avisarles que la señora y el joven señor Potter están despertando. —entró avisando la elfina.

—La profesora McGonagall le ha pedido a Tyr avisarles que la señora y el señor Longbottom están despertando. —entró tras ella el elfo.

—El señor Moody le ha solicitado a Wykers avisarles que la señora y el señor Lupin están despertando. —dijo la elfina que les seguía.

La enfermera miró interrogante a la última criatura al oírla. Ya estaba confundida por la tranquilidad con que el director se había tomado el encontrar durmiendo juntos a las jóvenes gemelas con los dos revoltosos. _"Pero el tratamiento dado por el elfo… ¿Se habrán casado en secreto por la guerra y él está al tanto?"_.

—Luego te explico, Poppy —le dijo el director, que decidió confirmarle lo que acababa de pensar según percibió por uno de sus dones—. ¿Estás segura que los ocho están bien?

—Sí, señor. A excepción de la imposibilidad que tuvimos de despertarlos hasta ahora su salud está bien. —le respondió ella de inmediato.

—Disculpa Albus, pero ¿nos puedes explicar de qué hablan? —preguntó Sirius con sus ojos grises mirando a su suegro, la enfermera y los cuatro elfos. Estaba bien despierto gracias a un susurro de Angelica en su oído, que lo alertó sobre la extraña situación de tener a su suegro y la enfermera en la habitación. No comprendía nada luego de ver a su esposa encogerse de hombros a su pregunta muda, sentándose en la cama.

—Desde que Minerva y yo llegamos ayer en la tarde del hospital hemos estado esperando que despertasen para hablar con ustedes sobre lo ocurrid… —empezó a responderle el director.

—¿Ayer en la tarde? —le preguntó asustada Angelica.

—Son las nueve de la mañana del 2 de mayo de 1980. —dijo serio Albus.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Sirius asustado.

—Poppy, verifica el estado de Lily y Alice. —le pidió el director.

—En seguida. —asintió ella, saliendo seguidamente del cuarto.

—¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Saben algo de los chicos? —preguntó asustada Angelica apenas salir la enfermera.

—El último hechizo que detecté fue de tu varita, durmiendo a Frank. La cantidad de poción que tomaste para dormir no es suficiente para tantas horas, por eso hice venir a Poppy —le dijo el director mirándola preocupado—. Los chicos no han respondido nuestros mensajes, pero _Fawkes_ dice que están bien, durmiendo en su campamento en Bristol.

—¿Los chicos también están como nosotros? —preguntó asustado Sirius.

—Eso parece. —respondió su suegro.

—¿Pero qué pasó, papá? —preguntó muy asustada Angelica.

—Si no lo sabes tú, que dormiste a tus amigos, nosotros menos. —le respondió él con el ceño fruncido.

—No. Yo sólo los dormí a todos por tres horas. Se suponía que estaríamos despiertos para la hora del almuerzo. —replicó ella asustada.

Justo en ese momento apareció _Rea_ con un mensaje en las patas, volando directo hacia el director para entregárselo.

—Los chicos quieren saber si Lily, Alice y Remus están bien. Se disculpan por no haberse comunicado antes y me piden que le diga a Jennifer que vaya a Maidstone para hablar con ella —les resumió luego de leer el mensaje—. Deben estar tan desconcertados y preocupados como ustedes —reflexionó en voz alta—. Le pediré a Poppy que vuelva al colegio y a ellos que vengan aquí.

—Idun, Tyr, Dotty, Wykers, por favor avísenles a los demás sin que la enfermera se entere y luego preparen una comida. —les pidió Sirius.

Albus salió tras las criaturas para darles privacidad.

Angelica se había quedado inmóvil con la vista fija en el vacío, intentando entender la extraña sensación que había tenido al visitar a los chicos de aquella manera tan especial. _"¿Habré generado yo este sueño profundo en los dieciocho con ese viaje al chocar mi energía con lo que los altera a ellos diez?"_, se preguntó preocupada.

—Tranquila, mi amor. Al parecer tanto los chicos como nosotros estamos bien. —le dijo Sirius con cariño, preocupado por como la veía.

Su esposa asintió, le sonrió, le dio un beso en la boca y luego que se separaron se incorporaron rápidamente para asearse e ir a la planta baja.

Quince minutos más tarde los diez chicos fruncieron el ceño al enterarse por el director que las cuatro parejas también habían estado durmiendo profundamente el mismo tiempo que ellos, sin tener una explicación tampoco.

—¿Es posible que la alteración que sufrimos nosotros diez por el viaje temporal les esté afectando de alguna manera a ustedes por la cercanía que tenemos? —le preguntó preocupado Harry al director.

—No lo creo —le respondió él con tono calmado, sabiendo lo crucial que era su respuesta para que los chicos no rompiesen contacto definitivamente—. Jennifer les dio poción tranquilizante a todos ayer en la mañana, según me ha dicho, luego ustedes tuvieron una reacción por el estrés al que estuvieron sometidos. Es posible que algo similar ocurriese con ellos ocho. Los dieciocho están bien de salud física y profundamente descansados, así que lo ocurrido fue positivo.

—Ustedes se fueron de aquí ya afectados, mientras que nosotros estuvimos despiertos un rato más. —agregó la pelirroja embarazada rápidamente.

—Por favor no se alejen de nosotros por esto. No ha sido culpa de ustedes sino de lo que vivimos. —les suplicó la rubia tan angustiada como su amiga, acariciándose el abultado vientre y mirando a su hijo.

—Lily y Alice no pueden seguir participando en batallas ni sometidas a estrés. —dijo muy seria Jessica, preocupada.

—Los tres últimos meses de embarazo son cruciales para la salud de los bebés. —afirmó Jennifer asintiendo, de acuerdo con ella.

—Un futuro mejor no se construye solamente luchando con Voldemort y los mortífagos, sino cuidando de construir ese futuro en las familias, atesorando momentos felices y trayendo pequeños que lo llenen de risas y sueños. —les dijo con suavidad Angela al verlas fruncir el ceño, recordando las cartas que les habían enviado a sus tíos.

—Por favor. —suplicaron a coro Harry y Neville al verlas denegar.

—De acuerdo. —claudicó Alice, sonriendo al sentir los labios de su esposo en los suyos.

—Los Potter no pueden dejar de existir porque Voldemort los asesine, ni tampoco por enfrentarlo para detenerlo poniendo en peligro la vida del bebé. —presionó Harry a su mamá.

—Ustedes son tan peligrosos con sus palabras como con sus varitas —reprendió Lily a los dos chicos de pelo negro, la de ojos miel y el castaño, bufando al verlos sonreír levemente—. Muy bien, no me presentaré más a batallas.

James de inmediato la abrazó y la besó en la boca. Angelica, Jennifer, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Alastor, Albus y Charlus sonrieron. Los hijos habían logrado lo que sus esposos, medimagos, amigos y familia no.

—Vamos al comedor. Esto hay que celebrarlo. —dijo muy feliz el papá de James.

El lunes 19 de mayo, después de llevar dos semanas con Alice y Lily no participando en los escasos ataques que habían ocurrido, pues Voldemort parecía replegarse y concentrar fuerzas, Jessica se decidió a presionar definitivamente a "su primo" con decirles la verdad. Influyó el que Jennifer les contase en el almuerzo que sus amigos Christine y Christopher Brown habían sido ese domingo los padrinos de boda de Marianne Harris y Daniel McMillan (padres de Dani, Jefferson y Amy), celebrando por lo tanto esa noche Christine su cumpleaños en la boda de su compañera de colegio.

—Marte, se me ha ocurrido una forma de decirles que Peter es el traidor sin alterar a Lily o a Alice. —comenzó cuando estaban terminando con la cena.

—Electra, por favor, entiende que no vamos a cambiar lo que ocurrió. —le dijo Ron con el fastidio reflejado en su voz. Estaba cansado que todas las noches fuese igual.

—Por lo que nos han dicho él ya ha incursionado dos veces más en la casa cuando ellos están en batallas —siguió impertérrita la chica de ojos miel, haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por su cuñado menor—. Podemos decirles en la próxima batalla que él desaparezca que ya lo habíamos visto hacerlo en las anteriores, para que ellos aten cabos.

—No podemos intervenir de esa manera, Electra. Lo sabes. —intentó Hermione con tono suave, queriendo convencerla sin discutir.

—No, no lo sé y tú tampoco. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabe con certeza. No has podido conseguir con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió cuando fue formulada la Profecía Dunedain original. —replicó Jessica decidida.

—Pero conocemos su contenido actual y sabes tan bien como cada uno de nosotros que se está cumpliendo a cabalidad. —le respondió Harry, triste pero decidido ya habiendo asimilado completamente que no podían intervenir.

—Papá insistió muchas veces, mientras la analizábamos, que las profecías no siempre se cumplen. —le refutó ella.

—Pero hay sucesos claves de la historia que no pueden ser cambiados. —la contradijo Angela.

—Eso es lo que enseñan los Dunedains porque así lo han transmitido desde que los antiguos lo dijesen, pero eso no lo hace necesariamente cierto. —replicó su prima.

—No se puede cambiar lo sucedido, Jessica, y tú sabes bien que me duele que sea así. —le dijo Harry tomándole las manos con cariño.

—Por eso mismo no comprendo que te niegues a oírme —le dijo la chica de ojos miel con dulzura, apretando sus manos levemente—. No rompimos la ley que establecieron los antiguos Dunedains porque no vinimos aquí voluntariamente a cambiar las cosas, así que no nos veremos afectados al actuar —agregó convencida—. Sólo tenemos que decirles sobre Peter. —presionó al verlo bajar la cabeza y denegar.

—Ustedes desean hacerlo tanto como nosotros. ¿Por qué se niegan entonces? —preguntó Neville.

—Porque por nuestro entrenamiento en el don del Manejo de la Energía sabemos que no podemos intervenir. —le respondió Angela, mirando seguidamente a "su hermanito". La insistencia de su prima durante esas tres semanas la había obligado a abandonar su posición neutral y apoyar a su cuñada como lo hacía la castaña.

—El señor Mithrandir cree que es así porque así le enseñaron y así les enseña a ustedes, pero si los antiguos se equivocaron eso podría no ser cierto —replicó Jessica—. Nosotros no podemos permitir que una enseñanza incompleta nos coarte de salvar las vidas de aquellos a quienes queremos.

—No podemos, Jessica. Me duele en el alma pero no podemos —le dijo Harry con tono firme, clavando sus esmeraldas en los ojos color miel de ella—. Debemos contenernos y no intervenir, por favor asúmelo y no insistas más.

—No entiendo cómo puedes pedirme eso cuando sabes tan bien como yo cómo van a morir Lily, James, Angelica y Jennifer, nuestros amigos y padres. —le replicó ella con dolor en el tono de voz y sus ojos miel llenos de lágrimas.

—Debemos activarles los dones y mostrárselos, Harry. Sólo así comprenderán. —le dijo Hermione mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

—No. No sabemos si es peligroso para ellos. —se opuso él con tono ronco.

—¿Quieren activarnos los dones para enseñarnos la misma teoría que han estado transmitiendo los Dunedains desde que la establecieron los antiguos? —preguntó Neville con tono molesto, decidido a apoyar a la chica de ojos miel.

—No. Queremos activárselos para demostrarles que lamentablemente tenían razón. —le respondió Ginny.

—He dicho que no lo haremos mientras estemos en este tiempo con tantas irregularidades afectándonos. —dijo con tono decidido Harry.

—Pues o nos activan esos dones y me demuestran de forma verificable que es peor intervenir que verlos morir, o yo voy a evitar que Pettigrew destroce nuestras vidas. —explotó Jessica soltando las manos de Harry y levantándose.

—No, no lo harás. —le dijo él con tono firme, incorporándose también.

—No voy a permitir que asesinen a mamá de la forma tan cruel y dolorosa que lo hicieron. Tampoco que papá siga padeciendo la agonía de las transformaciones mes a mes, como lo ha estado haciendo desde que era un niño pequeño como los dos que les salvamos la vida. Tus padres morirán de forma instantánea, Harry, pero los míos padecieron torturas horribles y no me puedes pedir que no haga algo para detenerlo. —replicó Jessica fuera de sí.

—Pero yo sí puedo exigirte que no lo hagas. —le dijo Angela con tono frío, de pie desde que la vio dejarse por sus emociones, disgustada por lo que le acababa de oír.

—¿Exigirme? —se revolvió contra ella la chica de ojos miel, sus ojos mostrando cuan cerca de la superficie estaba la lobezna.

—Sí. No voy a permitir que por tu mal carácter lastimes a Harry de la manera que lo has hecho. Cuando me aceptaste como tu tutora para los dos últimos niveles de Magia Antigua hicimos un pacto y lo haré cumplir de ser necesario. Así que ahora mismo te controlas. —le exigió con dureza.

—Angela, no… —empezó Harry asustado.

—Ni siquiera Fred puede intervenir. —lo cortó ella.

Jessica empezó a respirar agitadamente, furiosa, a punto de convertirse en lobezna. Pero por un momento vio en su prima los rasgos de Sirius y la mirada de Angelica. Se giró y vio a James y Lily en el chico que quería como un hermano, soltándose a llorar. Salió corriendo de allí con su prometido tras ella.

Angela cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, dejándose abrazar por su novio que la sentó en una silla. Denegó cuando él le dijo que le daría poción para los pulmones, abrazándose a él con los ojos cerrados aún.

_Rea_, _Moony_ y _Hera_ aparecieron en ese momento frente a ellos, volando la primera hacia George mientras los otros dos pequeños fénix volaban en busca de Fred y Jessica.

—Ataque en Manchester frente al Museo Salford. —anunció George.

—Por hoy que se las arreglen sin nosotros —dijo Harry con tono cansado—. ¡Maldita sea! No estamos en condiciones de ir. —protestó al sentir la perturbación en la energía.

—Tenemos que ir. Alice y Lily están allí, ya que estaban visitando a los abuelos paternos de Neville. —le dijo George.

—¡Pero ellas dijeron que no participarían en más batallas! —exclamó preocupado y asustado el aludido.

—Están bloqueadas las apariciones en Manchester. —entró diciéndoles Jessica de la mano de Fred.

—¡Maldito Voldemort! —rugió Harry.

—Si está usando Magia Antigua tumbamos ese bloqueo tú y yo. —le dijo Angela decidida.

—Si no es así lo quitamos Urano y yo mientras ustedes las sacan de ahí. —afirmó Hermione señalando al castaño y a su mejor amigo.

—Jessica… —empezó Angela con tono de disculpa, mirándola a los ojos.

—Vamos al ataque, no tenemos tiempo —la interrumpió ella—. No estoy molesta contigo, hermanita, tampoco con Harry. Pero debemos irnos. —agregó con tono dulce al verla bajar la mirada.

—Tiene razón, vamos. —asintió él luego de sonreírles con cariño a las dos.

Aparecieron en el Peel Park por medio de un trasladador Dunedain hecho por Ginny. Se desplazaron a la carrera desde allí hacia el lugar central del ataque, al cual se les dificultó llegar por la gran cantidad de mortífagos presentes tanto novatos como bien entrenados.

Luego de casi veinte minutos lograron llegar cerca de la zona en que combatían los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, asustándose mucho los diez cuando vieron a Lily, Alice, James y Frank combatiendo con Lord Voldemort y unos mortífagos experimentados. Se desplazaron hacia el lugar al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Albus, Minerva y Alastor, desapareciendo el terrible mago oscuro al ver acercarse al director del colegio.

—Hacia la estación Salford. Desde allí podrán irse ellas y los heridos. —les dijo Harry apenas logró acercárseles, hablándoles frente a desconocidos en batalla por segunda vez desde que apareciesen en los ataques.

—Hay un bloqueo en la ciudad para las apariciones. —le respondió James.

—Lo sabemos, pero desde la entrada de la estación podrán irse. Nosotros nos encargamos de hacer un portal allí. —replicó su hijo.

—¿Cómo harán eso? —preguntó Alastor, pues ya Minerva y él lo habían intentado.

—Usando el mismo nivel que está usando mi enemigo —masculló Harry enojado—. Vamos a abrirles camino, chicos. —agregó en voz alta.

—¿Podrán venir otros a ayudar a través de ese portal? —repreguntó el auror, pues comprendió que el chico no le respondería su pregunta.

—Sí. —le respondió escuetamente Harry, desviando con su capa una maldición al interponerse frente a su mamá.

El director los miraba preocupado, pues él acababa de llegar y percibir el tipo de bloqueo que estaba usando Tom Riddle. _"¿Lo sabrá el chico Potter? ¿Sabrá hacer el portal que ha dicho? Yo no tengo suficiente dominio de la Magia Antigua para hacer lo que él propone"_.

Con bastante dificultad lograron llegar con Alice, Lily y los heridos hasta el lugar indicado. Angela y Harry establecieron en silencio el portal para los transportes, mientras Jessica y Neville establecían un escudo protector alrededor del lugar y los demás combatían.

—Están desplazando el ataque hacia la estación Piccadilly. —anunció Frank al ver la forma en que se desplazaban los mortífagos.

—El portal de traslados está listo y protegido. Vamos chicos. —dijo Harry, desplazándose en seguida luego de despedirse con un gesto con su varita de su mamá.

—Vayan con ellos, nosotras avisamos. —apremió Lily a su esposo y acompañantes, sonriendo al verlos asentir.

James y Frank aceptaron porque vieron que las protecciones puestas por los chicos desviaban del lugar la mayoría de las maldiciones, como las extrañas capas que usaban en las batallas, además de dejarlas en un lugar seguro y pensar que se irían de allí apenas dejasen a alguien en su lugar.

Después de veinticinco minutos de fiero combate los dos decidieron volver hacia la estación Salford, pues a James le informó Benjy que Lily continuaba allí con Alice ayudando a coordinar a los que llegaban a ayudar, mientras que Edgar le avisaba a Frank. James estaba combatiendo en compañía de Remus mientras Frank lo hacía con Sirius pues se habían tenido que dividir durante el combate, pero procurando nunca quedar solo ninguno de ellos además de luchar siempre en parejas.

Normalmente cuando Lily no estaba presente era Sirius quien combatía al lado de James, pero los cuatro padres se habían visto separados luchando por ayudar a sus hijos, reuniéndose de nuevo James y Remus por un lado y Sirius con Frank a unos metros, distanciándose entre ellos por la pelea sin poder evitarlo.

—Hacia allá, chicos. —les ordenó Harry señalando la calle cercana, en dirección opuesta a la que tomarían su papá y su tío, queriendo alejarse tanto como fuese posible de ellos para evitar que los envolviesen a todos si estaba en lo correcto en su percepción.

Jessica se acercó lentamente a su padre y al joven hombre que consideraba su tío. Tenía mucho miedo de cometer un grave error, pero el sólo pensar que estando allí pudiese evitar tanto sufrimiento y no hacerlo le parecía simplemente inadmisible. No entendía cómo lograba contenerse Harry de actuar, ella simplemente no podía. _"Christopher tiene razón, los Antiguos han cometido muchos errores. Además papá nos insistió mucho en que las profecías no necesariamente se cumplían"_.

—Electra, ven. Debemos irnos. —la llamó Fred preocupado.

—Remus, James, debo hablar con ustedes de algo importante. —les pidió Jessica mientras se acercaba más decidida. _"No puedo flaquear por él"_.

—No lo hagas, mi amor. —corrió Fred rápidamente hacia su novia para detenerla.

—Ellos tienen derecho a saber. —replicó ella corriendo hacia ellos.

Los dos Merodeadores los miraban interrogantes, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver a un grupo de mortífagos surgir corriendo del lado derecho por detrás de la chica, que acababa de pasar frente a la entrada a esa calle y por lo tanto no los vio, apuntándoles pero sin tener visibilidad buena para defenderse y defenderla sin lastimarla.

—NECESITAMOS AYUDA AQUÍ. —gritó Fred desesperado al saber que su novia, su suegro y el líder de los Merodeadores estaban en una situación comprometida, pues ellos dos se habían quedado por el llamado de su novia y no la dejarían en peligro. Además había alcanzado a ver otro grupo de mortífagos cortando el paso tras James y Remus antes de perder visibilidad.

Suponía que Jessica también habría visto a ese grupo pero no al que estaba tras ella, mientras los dos Merodeadores verían al que estaba tras ella pero no al que les bloqueaba el retroceder. Los habían rodeado a los tres en sólo un par de minutos y eran demasiados para ellos. Fred empezó a combatir con su mejor habilidad, uniéndosele rápidamente los otros chicos.

Tardaron casi quince minutos en abrir una brecha entre los cincuenta mortífagos para llegar a ellos tres. Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones al verlos a los tres inconscientes en el piso y sangrando, reaccionando al oír gritar a su hermanita con una mezcla de furia y desesperación:

—¡NO! ESTO NO PUEDE OCURRIR.

Percibió con el don del Manejo de la Energía una alteración en el continuo espacio tiempo, encogiéndosele el corazón.

—Nosotros cinco los sacamos mientras ustedes cuatro nos abren camino —organizó George al ver que tanto su cuñado como su hermano menor no decían nada—. Marte, Urano, Mercurio, pronto. —los urgió al ver que no se movían.

—Gea, Venus, Diana, ayúdenme. —les pidió Luna desesperada, pues sólo George, Neville y ella combatían en ese momento y los estaban rodeando nuevamente.

Los seis reaccionaron, corriendo Harry a ayudar a Neville con James. Se ubicaron uno a cada lado de la camilla flotante que el castaño había convocado, al igual que Fred, George, Ron y Luna hacían con Jessica y Remus. Los seis evitaban que pudiesen alcanzar a herir a uno de sus protegidos, mientras al mismo tiempo ayudaban a abrir camino.

Ginny, Hermione y Angela combatían con tal ferocidad que no sólo abrieron la nueva brecha que los llevaría con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, sino que empezaron a responderles a las Maldiciones Imperdonables con maldiciones. Se estaban dejando llevar por la desesperación que sentían por sacar a los tres heridos hacia un lugar seguro.

Cuando oyeron las voces de Edgar, Benjy, Sirius y Frank, tras la barrera de enemigos que les impedía llegar a la Estación Salford, sintieron crecer en sus pechos las esperanzas de lograrlo. Estaban a punto de reunirse con los cuatro cuando de pronto uno de los mortífagos lanzó chispas verdes al aire y desapareció con los otros, pues su amo había quitado el escudo que impedía las desapariciones.

—¡Dementores! —exclamó asustado Neville al comprender la maniobra.

—Mercurio, Venus y Júpiter, sáquenlos de aquí con ayuda de Sirius y Frank. Nosotros nos ocupamos de ellos. —les ordenó Harry. Se concentró de inmediato en la imagen del rostro de su novia cuando aceptó comprometerse con él, para lograr convocar su patronus.

Su cornamenta plateado se desvaneció un minuto después al oír a su padre quejarse. Logró convocarlo de nuevo al ver a una de las terribles criaturas acercarse a Neville y James, tan fuerte y poderoso su patronus que destruyó rápidamente a ese dementor y otros dos.

El ciervo de Harry, el fénix de Ginny y el unicornio alado de Angela abrían camino entre los abominables seres hacia el punto en que habían oído las voces de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, mientras el oso de Neville los protegía a él, James y Harry. El delfín de Luna los protegía a ella, Ron y Remus, así como el perro Collie de Fred lo protegía al igual que a Jessica y George. El dragón de Ron, la nutria de Hermione y el caballo de George iban a los lados y atrás permitiéndoles la huida. En unos minutos lograron llegar con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—Dejen a Remus y James en el piso y entréguenme sus varitas. —les ordenó Benjy apenas los vio.

—¿Estás loco? —le gritó Angelica mientras Jennifer corría a examinar a su esposo.

—Una de ellas los retuvo. Son mortífagos. —rugió Edgar.

—¿No ves que Electra también está malherida? —le refutó enojado Sirius, ayudando a los chicos con su halcón.

El rubio y el moreno, que no habían visto a la chica, tragaron saliva al ver las heridas de los tres en las camillas.

—Los mortífagos no guardan lealtad entre ellos y los otros nueve están en pie. —afirmó Benjy.

—NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESTO. —gritó desesperada Lily, que había llegado hasta ellos con su amiga rubia. Ni ella ni Jennifer lograban convocar patronus.

Los de Harry y Fred habían desaparecido ante el planteamiento de los dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los quejidos de los tres heridos inconscientes.

Angela los miró a todos, deteniéndose su vista un segundo en los heridos, la gran cantidad de dementores que les rodeaban y tomó una decisión.

—Angelica, la capa como trasladador suave y preciso. Júpiter, saca a Electra, Mercurio y Venus al punto dos. Marte y yo les haremos de cebo a los dementores para alejar la mayor cantidad posible de aquí. Los demás protéjanlos. Gea y Urano nos sacarán a nosotros cuando ustedes se hayan ido.

—¡NO! —gritaron a coro Lily, Angelica y Sirius, asustados.

—Hagan lo que ha dicho Diana. —les ordenó Harry a sus amigos antes de echar a correr tras Angela y lejos de ellos, los dos sin sus patronus.

—¡Rápido Angelica! —la urgió George—. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes para salvar tanto la vida de los tres heridos como la de ellos dos. —agregó luego de mirar a su hermano menor significativamente.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Sirius.

—Yo alejaré a otro grupo grande —lo interrumpió Neville—. Ustedes saquen de aquí a Electra, James y Remus para que Venus y Jennifer les puedan salvar las vidas. —les pidió, desvaneció su oso plateado y echó a correr tras sus amigos.

—Yo me quedo con Gea y Urano a sacarlos a ellos. Váyanse. —les dijo Luna haciendo esfuerzos para que su patronus se mantuviese fuerte, como estaban haciendo Ginny, George, Hermione y Ron.

—Sirius, dame tu capa —lo urgió Angelica mientras se sacaba la suya, haciendo con hechizos no verbales trasladadores al estilo Dunedain que los llevasen a la mansión Potter sin que sufriesen los heridos—. Lily, Alice, Edgar y Sirius toquen esta capa —les ordenó mientras cubría con la de su esposo a James—. Jennifer, Frank y Benjy, agarren esta. —les indicó mientras cubría a Remus con la suya y los otros desaparecían con la primera.

Emmeline, Alastor, Minerva y Albus, que estaban llegando a ayudarlos, vieron desaparecer el grupo de Angelica y el de los chicos que acompañaban a la herida. Se apresuraron a ir tras los tres que los habían protegido mientras desaparecían, petrificándose al ver a cerca de setenta dementores rodeando a tres chicos que convocaba sus protectores apenas el tiempo suficiente para que no los dominasen y los dejaban desvanecer.

—YA SE FUERON. —les gritó Luna para que mantuviesen sus patronus mientras llegaban con ellos, enviando su delfín hacia el rincón en el que estaban al ver que lo hacían Hermione y Ron con la nutria y el dragón.

Angela, Harry y Neville intentaron mantener sus patronus, pero oscilaban entre unas nubes plateadas y sus figuras corpóreas porque ya estaban bastante afectados.

El fénix imponente del director llegó con el delfín, la nutria y el dragón junto a ellos justo cuando las nubes plateadas desaparecían, mientras el gato de Minerva McGonagall protegía a los tres chicos que corrían hacia sus compañeros. El gavilán de Emmeline y el erizo de Alastor los protegían a ellos, la subdirectora y el director.

Hermione, apenas llegar con sus tres amigos, se sacó su capa para hacer el trasladador, desvaneciendo su nutria para hechizar la tela.

—Nosotros debemos ir con Electra —le indicó Harry con voz débil—. Dile al director que necesitan ayuda de medimagos en Deercourage. —le suplicó, con su mano temblorosa sobre el brazo de su mejor amiga.

—Váyanse con ellos, yo los alcanzo luego. —les dijo Hermione a Ron y Luna, que asintieron y ayudaron a Angela, Neville y Harry a mantener contacto con la capa que los trasladaría al Snowdon.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —le preguntó el director a la castaña en cuanto llegó a su lado.

—En cuanto pueda iré donde usted diga a explicarle —le aseguró Hermione—. Pero justo ahora es urgente que lleve algún medimago de confianza a Deercourage para que ayude a Jennifer con James mientras ella atiende a Remus, o que trasladen a James al hospital.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustada Emmeline, desvaneciéndose su patronus.

—Yo debo ayudar a Venus con Electra —continuó la chica, preocupándose al ver la reacción del director. Aunque el fénix plateado se mantenía protegiéndolos con el erizo y el gato, se había debilitado al oír el seudónimo de una de sus nietas—. Debemos irnos. Le avisaré en cuanto esté en condiciones de reunirme con usted para darle razón de Electra y saber de James y Remus.

—Si se presenta alguna emergencia nos comunicaremos con los fénix —le ordenó el director, asintiendo al ver a la castaña hacerlo—. Minerva, por favor ve con Emmeline y Alastor a Deercourage para que ayuden mientras llego con los Brown.

Hermione suspiró al oírlo y se desapareció rumbo a la cueva en la montaña helada. _"Si los tíos adoptivos de Angela ayudan a Jennifer con Remus significa una nueva alteración en la línea temporal, además de la que ya hemos percibido"_. Comprendía el sentir de Jessica y lo que había querido hacer, pero la aterraba lo que estaba generando su intervención.

Cuando el director llegó con los amigos de su hija a la mansión Potter, permitiéndoles el acceso Lily desde que oyó a su ex profesora decirle que el director los llevaría, se consiguió a Jennifer y Alice con Remus mientras Lily y Angelica estaban con James. Las cuatro estaban aplicándoles Poción para Heridas, viendo hervir la piel bajo la sustancia morada.

—James está más grave, pero yo no puedo… —les intentó explicar Jennifer a sus amigos apenas verlos entrar a la habitación, con su voz llena de angustia.

—Tranquila amiga. —le respondió Christine, volcándose con su esposo hacia la cama que le indicó su temblorosa amiga. Separó a la gemela y la joven pelirroja de allí con delicadeza pero premura con ayuda de su esposo.

Angelica corrió al lado de su hermana para ayudarla con su cuñado, usando lo que había aprendido en su Entrenamiento Dunedain sobre lo básico en medimagia. Tranquilizó un poco a su gemela al transmitirle una pequeña cantidad de energía sin que los demás se diesen cuenta, siguiendo luego las instrucciones de una Jennifer más serena y enfocada.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Albus al verlos detenerse. Se había quedado con ellos luego de sacar con algo de dificultad a los demás, especialmente a Sirius que estaba pegado a la puerta.

—Hemos logrado estabilizarlo, pero necesitamos esencia de Díctamo, esencia de Murtlap, poción Apis Regina, más poción rellena sangre y poción Propolis Hepatis para sacarlo definitivamente de peligro. —respondió Christopher con voz ronca.

—Necesito con urgencia más poción rellena sangre y poción Mielato Pancreatis, además de poción Apis Regina. — les dijo Jennifer, sollozando al ver a sus amigos Brown denegar.

Debido a la guerra era muy difícil conseguir tanto la poción rellena sangre como la Apis Regina en cantidades suficientes. Las pociones Propolis Hepatis y Mielato Pancreatis, indispensables en daños severos en hígado y páncreas, eran prácticamente imposibles de conseguir, así como los componentes para prepararlas.

—Yo se las consigo. ¿Algo más? —urgió Dumbledore.

—Noticias de Electra. —respondió Jennifer de inmediato.

—Avísame con Angelica si requieren algo más. —le dijo el director luego de asentir, saliendo de la habitación con premura.

* * *

—¿Cómo está? —preguntaron a coro Angela, Harry, Neville, Luna y Ron apenas aparecer en la cueva, temblando los tres primeros más por debilidad que por frío.

—Estamos en eso —les respondió George, que ayudaba a su hermana y su gemelo—. ¿Dónde está Gea?

—Pidiéndole al profesor Dumbledore que lleve ayuda a Deercourage. —explicó Harry, suspirando al verlos asentir, recibiéndole en seguida a Luna el chocolate que les daba a los tres troceado.

_Moony_, _Hera_ y _Rea_ habían aparecido unos minutos antes que ellos y los sobrevolaban cantando dulcemente, ayudándolos a tranquilizarse un poco. En cuanto apareció Hermione la cubrió Ron con su capa.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó de inmediato la castaña a Ginny.

—Apenas he logrado estabilizarla. Pero necesito esencia de Díctamo, más poción rellena sangre y poción Mielato Pancreatis. En nuestros maletines no tenemos preparada de esa última poción. Sólo tenemos la base y en estos meses del año sólo se conseguirán tres de los componentes en el callejón Knockturn y dos en lo más profundo del bosque de Sherwood.

—Mercurio y yo iremos al callejón mientras Leto y Neptuno van a Nottingham. —decidió George.

—¿Qué sabes de James y Remus? —preguntó Harry a su mejor amiga.

—El profesor Dumbledore va a llevar a los Brown a Deercourage. —le respondió Hermione.

—Entonces esa es la segunda alteración que percibimos. —planteó Ron, suspirando al ver a su prometida asentir.

Luna, Neville, George y Fred se miraron interrogantes pero no comentaron nada.

—Es probable que Jennifer también necesite de esas pociones para Remus y no creo que tenga, no al menos en suficiente cantidad. —les planteó Ginny mientras copiaba rápidamente lo que necesitaba en un pergamino, triplicándolo con su varita al terminar.

—Además podrían necesitar algo para James o no tener algo para ellos que nosotros sí. —sugirió Luna.

—Gea, Urano y yo iremos a Deercourage a averiguar qué necesitan allí. Diana y Venus, vayan ya con Electra al punto uno y los demás como dijo Júpiter. —organizó Harry al ver que ya no sangraba Jessica, pues no consideraba prudente que siguiesen en esa cueva tan helada.

Desapareció luego con sus dos mejores amigos hacia la casa de sus padres con una de las copias del pergamino, mientras Angela trasladaba a su prima y la menuda pelirroja a la cueva de la derecha y los otros cuatro viajaban a buscar lo que necesitaban.

Al ya haber detenido el sangrado de Jessica no tuvieron problemas con los leopardos. Las dos chicas sonrieron al ver a la pequeña cachorrita "Moteada" y a "Manchita" echarse a los costados de la inconsciente Jessica, ayudándola al calentarla con sus cuerpos luego del frío en la montaña, manteniéndola tibia. "Moteada", la futura pareja de "Manchita", había sido nombrada así por la chica de ojos miel, con quien jugueteaba mucho desde que llegaron al campamento junto a las cuevas. Angela y Ginny retuvieron el aliento por un minuto al ver entrar en la cueva al resto de la manada.

—La mamá de "Manchita" nos está regañando por dejar que Electra resultase lastimada —le explicó Angela a Ginny, luego del intercambio de rugidos de su amiguito y la mamá—. Al menos eso es lo que entiendo de las respuestas de "Manchita".

—Regaño merecido. —sentenció Ginny cabizbaja. _"Si no nos hubiésemos alterado tanto cuando discutimos habríamos convencido a Jessica de no intervenir, o a mi novio de activarles los dones"_.

Angela suspiró al oírla y le acarició la cabeza a su prima.

—Las dos perturbaciones han sido muy leves. No creo que los cambios sean drásticos. —le respondió a la pelirroja la pregunta no formulada.

Suspiró al ver a las dos hembras leopardos echarse a los lados de sus cachorros. Tragó saliva al ver a los machos hacerlo junto a ella y su amiga, mientras los otros pequeños trepaban sobre sus piernas.

Al aparecer Ron en la cueva y ver a las tres chicas con la pequeña manada se asustó mucho. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que enderezaban las cabezas en su dirección y le rugían, aunque no de forma agresiva.

—Todo está bien, tranquilo. Sólo les extrañó tu forma de llegar. —le explicó Angela de inmediato para que los leopardos no percibiesen su miedo.

—¿Cómo están James y Remus? —preguntó Ginny al verlo asentir pero aún nervioso.

—Necesitan esencia de Díctamo, esencia de Murtlap, poción Apis Regina, poción rellena sangre, poción Propolis Hepatis y poción Mielato Pancreatis. —fue su respuesta, suspirando al ver las expresiones preocupadas de las dos.

—Acércame con cautela el maletín mío y el de Electra para darte lo que me queda de poción Apis Regina, de esencia de Murtlap y lo que tenemos de Cynara Sedymus, Silybrum Marianum y Taraxacum Weber para que preparen la poción Propolis Hepatis. Te anotaré lo que les faltará para esa y la forma de prepararla. —le indicó su hermana menor.

Ron se asustó un poco ante los suaves rugidos del padre de "Moteada" cuando se acercó a su hermana con los maletines, pero los leopardos no se movieron y Ginny pudo entregarle lo que le había dicho.

—En cuanto sepa algo nuevo les aviso. —prometió antes de alejarse hacia la entrada de la cueva y desaparecer desde allí, para no alterar a los felinos.

—¿Nos estaban ayudando a entrar en calor? —preguntó Ginny cuando casi quince minutos más tarde los leopardos adultos se incorporaron y salieron de la cueva, sacando a todos los cachorros a excepción de "Moteada" y "Manchita", luego de pequeños rugidos del par de pequeños felinos.

—Eso creo. —le respondió su compañera de espera.

Justo en ese momento apareció Ron con lo que había logrado ubicar el profesor Dumbledore. En seguida Angela se transformó en pantera negra para comunicarse con los dos cachorros, separándolos sin problemas de Jessica hacia el otro lateral de la cueva mientras los dos pelirrojos menores atendían a la chica de ojos miel.

—¿Cómo están James y Remus? —le preguntó Ginny mientras usaba la esencia de Díctamo para cerrarle la herida del vientre y dos en el tórax, sosteniendo su hermano a la chica levemente levantada pero mirando hacia donde estaban los tres felinos por respeto a su amiga de ojos miel.

—Por la expresión del profesor Dumbledore bastante mal —le respondió Ron con sinceridad—. Marte está sobreponiéndose a su propia angustia para ayudar a resolver. —agregó en respuesta a la pregunta muda de su hermanita.

—Ve con él. Por favor no lo dejen solo. Yo me ocuparé de la recuperación de Electra y preparar tanto la poción Apis Regina como la Mielato Pancreatis. —le pidió Ginny. Suspiró al verlo asentir, darle un abrazo y desaparecer rumbo a Londres.

—¿No están tardando mucho? —preguntó Angela quince minutos más tarde preocupada, acariciando a su prima en el brazo cercano junto al vendaje que tenía allí.

—_Moony_, por favor cuéntale a Urano que ya empecé con las pociones Apis Regina y Mielato Pancreatis y averigua cómo están allá. —le pidió Ginny.

Estaban las dos muy preocupadas por la fiebre alta en Jessica. Se sobresaltaron cuando vieron desaparecer a _Rea_ por unos momentos, tranquilizándose al verla reaparecer con algunas pociones e ingredientes.

—Es todo lo que lograron ubicar los que ayudan a abuelo y hermanito en Deercourage. —le dijo alicaída Angela a Ginny luego de recibirle todo a la pequeña fénix.

La menuda pelirroja se los recibió y la iba a tranquilizar cuando las dos sintieron que sus esclavas se calentaban, abriendo los ojos al máximo muy asustadas.

_Los gemelos llevan esencia de Díctamo, poción rellena sangre y algunos ingredientes para poción Mielato Pancreatis. Angela urgente a Deercourage._

Armaron rápidamente entre los trozos que llegaron a las dos esclavas.

—Ve. Tengo todo lo necesario para la poción Apis Regina y mis hermanos no deben tardar. —le indicó Ginny a su compañera al verla dudar, con tono confiado para tranquilizarla. Le sonrió suavemente al ver que asentía y desaparecía. Suspiró al ver aparecer a los gemelos, Luna y Neville segundos después.

* * *

Hermione, Ron y Harry aparecieron en el jardín posterior de la casa. Suspiraron al ver salir por la puerta a Emmeline, Benjy, Edgar y Hagrid con sus varitas afuera, apuntándoles los tres hombres.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? No creerán que les permitiremos terminar lo que empezó su amiga. — rugió el semigigante.

Harry se entristeció mucho al oírlo, pero deducía de las miradas del rubio y el moreno que les habían ya dicho a los otros miembros de la O.D.F. lo que vieron, oyeron e interpretaron de lo ocurrido antes.

—Hemos venido para saber si Jennifer necesita algo que le podamos facilitar y si ella tiene unas pociones que Venus requiere para Electra. —respondió con el tono más tranquilo que logró usar.

—¿Y ustedes creen que confiaríamos en algo…? —comenzó enojado Edgar.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —salió preguntando Minerva, interrumpiendo al rubio, enarcando las cejas al ver a los tres jóvenes con pasamontañas apuntando con sus varitas al piso mientras sus compañeros de la O.D.F. les apuntaban a los chicos con las de ellos.

—Profesora McGonagall, necesitamos con urgencia saber si Jennifer tiene esencia de Díctamo, poción rellena sangre y poción Mielato Pancreatis. Así como también si requieren algo para James y Remus que tengamos o les podamos ayudar a conseguir. —le respondió rápidamente Hermione.

—De hecho ella también está requiriendo de esas pociones, señorita Gea —replicó el director que había salido tras su amiga—. También necesita esencia de Murtlap, poción Apis Regina y poción Propolis Hepatis para James. Justo voy en camino a buscarlas.

—Venus tiene esencia de Murtlap, poción Apis Regina y base para la poción Mielato Pancreatis. Cuatro de nosotros han ido a buscar los ingredientes de preparar ésa y las otras. Les traeremos lo que tenemos de esencia de Murtlap y poción Apis Regina. En cuanto hayamos preparado poción Mielato Pancreatis y conseguido esencia de Díctamo y poción rellena sangre les traeremos —aseveró Harry—. En cuanto a la poción Propolis Hepatis… —miró a la castaña interrogante.

—Algunos componentes son difíciles de conseguir. —respondió ella.

—¿Se puede preparar si se tiene todo? —le preguntó angustiado, suspirando al verla asentir—. Haz el listado de ingredientes y buscamos lo que se necesita. —le pidió.

—Esperen a que yo vuelva para saber qué será necesario buscar —les indicó el director, agregando luego de verlos asentir—: Cuando Electra, James y Remus estén definitivamente fuera de peligro hablaremos de lo ocurrido. Mientras así no sea los "Guerreros del Fénix" no levantarán sus varitas hacia los miembros de la "Orden del Fénix" y viceversa.

—Sí señor. —respondieron de inmediato los tres chicos con tono formal.

—Sí señor. —afirmaron Emmeline y Minerva en seguida, mirando la primera a sus tres compañeros con el ceño fruncido.

Apenas si había logrado contener a Edgar, Benjy y Hagrid, antes de salir, para que no atacasen a los chicos cuando los vieron aparecer en el jardín a través de las ventanas en la cocina, donde ella les estaba preparando un té para calmarlos un poco.

—Sí señor. —aceptaron un minuto después el rubio, el moreno y el semigigante bajando sus varitas, evidentemente contrariados.

Albus desapareció entonces, ahora seguro que no habría conflictos allí luego de imponer su autoridad.

Hermione y Harry retrocedieron hacia la parte posterior del jardín y se sentaron mientras Ron desaparecía hacia el punto uno a buscar lo ofrecido. La castaña convocó pluma, pergamino y tinta para hacer el listado de lo que requerirían si el director no conseguía esencia de Díctamo, poción rellena sangre, poción Propolis Hepatis o poción Mielato Pancreatis.

Unos minutos después Ron apareció con las cosas y de inmediato se le unieron Hermione y Harry, aproximándose con cautela a la casa. Vieron con alivio a la profesora McGonagall acercarse luego de mirar con reproche evidente a los dos hombres y el semigigante.

—Tome, profesora. Poción Apis Regina y esencia de Murtlap. Venus también les envía lo que teníamos de lo necesario para preparar la poción Propolis Hepatis. —le entregó respetuoso Ron.

—¿Cómo está la joven Electra? —preguntó Minerva preocupada.

—Venus la había logrado estabilizar cuando nos vinimos, pero necesita urgente las pociones —le respondió con sinceridad Harry—. ¿Cómo están James y Remus? —preguntó a su vez, preocupado.

—También los han estabilizado pero aún están en peligro —le respondió ella, entristeciéndose sus ojos al ver la angustia en el joven líder de los chicos—. Conseguiremos lo necesario y se recuperarán. Voy a entregar esto.

—Gracias profesora. —le dijo con sinceridad Hermione, mientras ella y su novio tomaban a su mejor amigo por los codos para darle ánimo.

Retrocedieron con él a la parte posterior del jardín en cuanto ella se giró para entrar a la casa, sentándose al lado de unas piedras que habían cerca del fondo.

—Los he agrupado por posibles ubicaciones para facilitar la búsqueda —respondió la castaña la interrogante muda de sus acompañantes, al verla agruparlos con un distinto símbolo antes de cada anotación—. Los marcados con un círculo antes son los de la poción rellena sangre, los del triángulo para la esencia de Díctamo, con asterisco los de la poción Mielato Pancreatis y con un cuadrado los de la poción Propolis Hepatis.

—¿Y los que tienen doble símbolo? —preguntó Ron.

—Son los más difíciles de conseguir. —explicó Hermione mientras continuaba con sus anotaciones.

Ron suspiró al oírla y miró preocupado a su mejor amigo, deseando de todo corazón que el director regresase con las cuatro pociones pronto.

Harry denegó al oírla, sintiendo que la angustia amenazaba con sobrepasarlo en cualquier momento. Lo que sabía de pociones era suficiente para entender que los tres heridos estaban graves.

Antes se había sentido tentado de pedirle a Angela que activase los dones de los Dunedains Antiguos en sus cinco compañeros de viaje, en los que no lo estaban los que no eran de nacimiento, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber accedido a su propio deseo y la petición de su prometida, su hermanita y su mejor amiga.

"_Tal vez así Jessica hubiese podido comprender porqué me contengo de hablar con mis padres sobre lo que sé ocurrirá, luego de la práctica que hice con Angela, mis dos mejores amigos y mi novia sobre el don más difícil para todos"_.

Pasaron quince largos y tensos minutos antes que reapareciese el director en la mitad del jardín, apresurándose a ir a su encuentro tanto los que estaban en la parte posterior de la casa como los tres chicos.

—Sólo he conseguido esencia de Murtlap en las cantidades que necesitan. He traído lo que conseguí de poción rellena sangre y esencia de Díctamo. Envíenle éstas a Venus. —les dijo, entregándole a Harry los envases que traía para ellos, dándole a Minerva los otros para que se los diese a los Brown.

Ron se mordió el labio inferior cuando su mejor amigo se las puso en las manos, asintiendo y desapareciendo rápidamente.

—¿Sabe dónde ubicar éstos, profesor? —le preguntó Hermione tendiéndole el pergamino, señalándole las flores de Origanum Vulgare, las hojas de Betula Alba, las hojas de Cichorium Intybus, las hojas de Mangifera Indica, el Panax Ginseng, las hojas de Medicago Sativa, las hojas de Castanea Sativa y las hojas de Equisetum Arvense.

Ya había trasladado con un golpe de su varita lo necesario para la que había conseguido el director en cantidad suficiente a otro pergamino, pues sabía que igual tendrían que buscarla o prepararla luego. Pero ahora la prioridad eran las otras.

—Yo puedo conseguir el Aceite de Oenothera Biennis y las flores de Origanum Vulgare. —intervino Emmeline Vance.

—¿En esas cantidades? —preguntó el director.

—Sí señor.

—Ve entonces. Por favor, date prisa.

Emmeline desapareció en seguida a buscar lo ofrecido.

—Yo puedo conseguir las hojas de Equisetum Arvense, la Vitis Vinifera, las hojas de Cynara Sedymus, la Plantago Major, sangre y escamas de dragón. —señaló Benjy en la lista de los difíciles, desapareciendo luego de ver al director asentir.

—¿Qué hay de las hojas de Betula Alba, las hojas de Cichorium Intybus, los frutos secos de Vaccinium, la sangre de salamandra y el polvo de cuerno de Graphorn? —preguntó Ron, que acababa de aparecer e integrarse al grupo, preocupado porque eran los marcados difíciles.

Todos sus acompañantes denegaron, incluido el director que en seguida miró con el ceño fruncido los que faltaban del callejón Knockturn.

—Esos son los últimos a agregar en la poción, los conseguiremos —afirmó Hermione para tranquilizar un poco a Harry, cuyas esmeraldas estaban llenas de desesperación—. Les avisaré a Leto y Neptuno de éstas e iré a buscar éstas. —separó el listado con su varita.

—Yo avisaré a Mercurio y Júpiter de éstas y… —empezó Ron tomando el trozo de pergamino en que estaban anotadas las del peligroso callejón y otro.

—¿Ellos están ahí? —preguntó Edgar interrumpiéndolo, su mirada turbia.

—Se requieren secas Panax Ginseng y hojas de Mangifera Indica para la poción Mielato Pancreatis, además de hojas de Castanea Sativa para la esencia de Díctamo. Es el único lugar en que pueden conseguirse hasta donde sabemos —replicó Ron en tono mordaz, sus ojos azules brillando con desafío—. ¿Sabe usted de otro lugar? Así ellos no estarán en peligro.

—Urano. —le pidió Hermione que se tranquilizase, tomándole del brazo.

—Yo puedo acompañar al chico a buscar esos y ayudar a sus amigos con los otros que tienen en ese listado, profesor. —se ofreció el semigigante.

—Te lo agradeceré mucho, Hagrid.

Ron suspiró y asintió. Devolviéndole a su novia el otro listado que había tomado desapareció con el semigigante que algún día sería un buen amigo.

—Yo ésta no la sabría reconocer con certeza. —le confesó Harry a su amiga señalándole el nombre de una de las plantas.

—Y yo con ésta tendré problemas. —comentó ella mirando la siguiente en la lista que tenía su amigo en la mano, luego de enviarles a Luna y Neville el listado de lo que ellos podían ubicar en la zona en que estaban.

—¿Usted reconoce todo lo de este listado? —le preguntó Harry al rubio tendiéndole el otro trozo de pergamino.

—Sí. —respondió Edgar sorprendido.

—Entonces por favor ubique usted esos. Así tardaremos menos. —le pidió Harry.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó de inmediato el rubio pensando en sus dos amigos tan malheridos.

—Yo intentaré conseguir los que faltan. —aseveró el director.

Hermione suspiró y le entregó el trozo de pergamino con los nombres de los ingredientes difíciles que faltaban, desapareciendo luego con Harry.

Quince minutos más tarde reaparecieron todos en el jardín.

—No conseguimos Panax Ginseng. —llegó anunciando Hagrid sin darle oportunidad a Ron de hablar, quien se limitó a entregar a la profesora McGonagall lo que sus hermanos le habían dado de poción rellena sangre y esencia de Díctamo. Los gemelos le llevarían a su hermanita tan pronto auxiliasen a Luna y Neville, que los habían convocado por medio de _Hera_ pidiendo ayuda.

—Yo conseguí todo menos el polvo de huesos de dragón. —informó Edgar y le entregó lo que llevaba al director.

Albus organizaba con ayuda de Emmeline y Minerva con rapidez los ingredientes según las pociones que prepararían en cada lugar, de acuerdo al listado preparado por la joven castaña para cada una.

—Mercurio y Júpiter consiguieron en el callejón Knockturn, les avisaré que nos envíen —replicó rápidamente Ron, llamando a _Hera_ para que sus hermanos enviasen lo ofrecido—. Venus ya ha empezado a preparar las pociones Apis Regina y Mielato Pancreatis. —les informó lo que le acababa de comunicar _Moony_, el cual desapareció para ir en ayuda de los cuatro chicos en las tierras altas. Le preocupaba el mensaje del fénix sobre la fiebre en la chica de ojos miel. _"Tenemos que darnos prisa en conseguir y preparar lo que falta"_.

—Nosotros conseguimos todo —informó Hermione temblorosa y pálidos sus labios—. ¿Profesor? —le preguntó al director al ver que los miraba con expresión interrogante.

—Yo conseguí Hamamelis Virginiana, flores de Prunus Spinosa, el polvo de cuerno de Graphorn y la sangre de salamandra. ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Un pequeño problema —respondió Harry en voz baja, sujetándose el costado derecho con su mano izquierda al intensificarse el dolor—. Lo resolveremos luego —se adelantó al director—. Gea puede ayudar a preparar aquí las pociones rellena sangre y Propolis Hepatis mientras Mercurio y Júpiter ayudan a Venus con las pociones Apis Regina y Mielato Pancreatis. Leto y Neptuno enviarán pronto lo que ellos buscaban para las que se prepararán aquí y cuidarán de Electra. —una nueva oleada de dolor lo hizo detenerse.

Minerva le entregó al chico alto lo que el director le indicó para ellos, enviándole esto él con _Rea_ a su hermanita mientras ella entraba a entregar lo demás a los Brown.

—Llamaré a Diana para que ubique lo que falta. —planteó Hermione. Apretó en seguida sus puños enguantados para retener el grito de dolor que se le quería escapar. En cuanto le alivió un poco apuntó a la esclava que hizo aparecer en su brazo. _"No hay tiempo para secretos"_.

Ron enarcó las cejas asombrado al verla. Se apresuró a abrazarla para sostenerla al verla tambalearse, desplazando sus brazos para no lastimarla luego de oírla quejarse.

—Creo que no podré ayudar a preparar las pociones. —se disculpó Hermione mirando a su mejor amigo, luego de enviar el mensaje, apretando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía los brazos de su novio para resistir y no quejarse nuevamente.

—Llévala al punto dos y pídele ayuda a Júpiter. —le ordenó Harry a Ron, que acababa de ver aparecer a Angela.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—Cuando James y Remus estén fuera de peligro. —le respondió el de ojos esmeraldas adolorido pero decidido.

—Entren a la casa para que reciban la atención en medimagia que obviamente requieren. —les ordenó el director.

—No debemos entrar hasta que no se aclare lo ocurrido —le contradijo Harry—. Llévatela y pídele ayuda a Júpiter. —le insistió a su mejor amigo.

Ron asintió y desapareció con su novia, que ya no se lograba sostener en pie.

—¿Marte? —preguntó Angela preocupada.

—Nos hace falta esto para preparar las pociones rellena sangre, Propolis Hepatis y Mielato Pancreatis. —le respondió entregándole los dos trozos de pergamino, impregnándose uno de ellos levemente de sangre que rezumaba del guante de su mano derecha.

—¡Marte! —exclamó Angela, apresurándose a sostenerlo al notar que temblaba mucho y se mantenía en pie con dificultad.

—Yo puedo esperar, ellos no. —musitó Harry, mirando suplicante a los ojos grises que lo miraban asustados.

—Vamos. Atenderás eso y me ayudarás. —le indicó ella, armando rápidamente un plan en su cabeza.

—¡Pero es evidente que el joven está herido! —exclamó contrariada Minerva.

Angela suspiró y desapareció con Harry al verlo asentir en aceptación. Justo en ese momento apareció _Hera_ con los ingredientes que buscaban Luna y Neville para la poción para James que se prepararía allí.

—Benjy, por favor ayuda a Jennifer y los Brown a empezar a preparar las pociones rellena sangre y Propolis Hepatis mientras atienden a James y Remus. Yo ubicaré a Diana y Marte. —les pidió el director a sus acompañantes.

Desapareció luego de ver asentir al moreno y recibirle tanto lo que él llevaba como lo de la pequeña fénix. Siguió el rastro mágico del hijo de los Potter, pues no conseguía el de su nieta. Creyó perderlos en un par de ocasiones pero logró ubicarlo nuevamente. Cuando los consiguió él estaba sentado recostado en una pared de la cueva y ella arrodillada frente a él. La chica le detenía el serio sangrado en el lado derecho del tórax mientras le decía:

—Te atenderé lo más grave para que tú luego evites que sigan sangrando las heridas menos serias.

—En Deercourage hay dos buenos medimagos y Marte podría agravarse si no recibe ayuda ahora. —les dijo muy serio Albus aproximándose.

—No debemos. —se opuso Harry con voz débil.

—Está bien, tranquilo —le pidió Angela con tono suave—. Por favor, profesor. Si intenta desaparecerse en su estado es muy probable que sufra una escisión. ¿Podría quedarse con él unos minutos mientras yo busco un par de cosas del listado?

—¿Dónde las buscarás? —le preguntó su abuelo preocupado.

—El Cichorium Intybus y el Vaccinium se consiguen frescos en lo profundo del bosque cercano y yo los adecuaré luego para las pociones. El Betula Alba y el Panax Ginseng iré a buscarlos luego de traerles éstos —le respondió con sinceridad—. ¿Se quedará con él?

—Me gustaría acompañarte pero me quedaré con él. Si me necesitas…

—Le avisaré a Marte. —le aseguró, sonriendo y saliendo seguidamente de la cueva.

—Permíteme que te ayude, Marte. —le indicó el director con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias profesor. —aceptó Harry con tono débil, su pulso tembloroso dificultándole el curarse.

Quince minutos más tarde entraba Angela a la cueva, sacudiendo su capa mientras con su varita se hacía una rápida cura en la pierna de la cual cojeaba.

—¡Marte! —exclamó asustada al verlo con los ojos cerrados y totalmente acostado.

—La fiebre se le ha disparado pero no he podido convencerlo de ir voluntariamente a la casa y no quiero alterarlo. —le explicó el director.

—La prioridad son Electra, James y Remus, así como no alterar a Lily. —replicó Harry en voz baja y con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Mientras el profesor Dumbledore lleva estos dos ingredientes a Deercourage yo te llevaré con Venus y luego busco los dos que faltan. —le dijo Angela con tono firme.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Harry, que quería ir a la casa pero no en calidad de herido sino a llevar los ingredientes.

—Tú ayudarás a llevar las pociones Apis Regina y Mielato Pancreatis para James y Remus en cuanto estén listas y tú más recuperado —lo interrumpió Angela—. Ahora me das unos minutos de tranquilidad. —le indicó con tono serio, conteniéndose de sonreír al verlo asentir con enfado.

El director enarcó las cejas al ver a la chica guardar la varita, quitarse los guantes y extender luego sus manos sobre los frutos de Vaccinium y las hojas de Cichorium Intybus, que había ubicado sobre su capa en el piso de la cueva. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver una luz anaranjada desprenderse de las manos de la joven hasta transformar las partes vegetales frescas en disecadas.

—Confío en su discreción sobre esto, profesor. —le dijo Angela a su abuelo, entregándole todo cuidadosamente envuelto en su pañuelo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Mejor que tú, no te preocupes. —le respondió ella sacando de nuevo su varita y un envoltorio de chocolate.

—Envíame solo y ve por lo que falta, por favor —le pidió Harry—. No sé cuánto tiempo nos queda para que Venus y el señor Benjy necesiten ésos, pues me ha dicho el profesor que él está ya preparando las pociones rellena sangre y Propolis Hepatis. —insistió al verla dudar y al director denegar.

—Sigo pensando que es mejor que me lo lleve a Deercourage. Allí hay dos medimagos además de Jennifer, mientras que Venus estará complicada con Electra y Gea. No creo que Mercurio y Júpiter la puedan ayudar con ellas dos, las pociones y él.

—Y así podrás avisarme de inmediato si necesitan algo más. —presionó Angela, preocupada por Harry.

—Pero esos medimagos no saben de nosotros y… —protestó débilmente Harry, que le gustaba la idea de volver a la casa pero le daba miedo generar otra alteración.

—Yo hablaré con los Brown. No habrá problemas con respecto al secreto de ustedes. —afirmó de inmediato el director, sonriendo al ver al chico acceder con un asentimiento.

—Iré en unos minutos. —afirmó Angela sonriente, reacomodando su capa y volviendo a ponerse los guantes.

Los tres desaparecieron simultáneamente de la cueva, los dos hombres rumbo a Londres mientras ella se trasladaba al Ben Nevis.

—¡Qué helado está todo aquí! —exclamó al aparecer, sintiendo que sus labios se le congelaban rápidamente—. Es una suerte que estas capas de piel de dragón sean tan eficaces para aislarse térmicamente. —siguió hablando consigo misma en voz baja, para combatir el adormecimiento que le generaba el frío y su debilidad.

Intentó ubicar el Panax Ginseng y el Betula Alba con su varita, consiguiendo el árbol pero no la hierba. Recolectó la cantidad de hojas que necesitaba del Betula Alba con tanta rapidez como le permitían sus dedos casi entumecidos para usar su palito de madera. El no poder ubicar con el hechizo localizador la Panax Ginseng la tenía preocupada por el estado en que encontraría la planta… si la había.

Se concentró en la detección de la energía que la rodeaba por medio del don mezclado y el complejo, rastreando el entorno a medida que caminaba lentamente. Al cabo de diez minutos ubicó la planta semienterrada en hielo y nieve, tranquilizándose al saber que estaba viva en estado de hibernación.

"_Tío Christopher tendrá que extraerte el zumo, pequeña amiga"_, pensó luego de sacar con cuidado lo suficiente para las pociones Propolis Hepatis y Mielato Pancreatis pero sin dañar la planta. Estaba agotada y sabía que no lograría hacerlo bien estando entumecida, así que desapareció rumbo a Londres.

—N…no pu…pude ex…extraer… —empezó a disculparse con el director que rápidamente se había acercado a ella, tartamudeando por el castañeteo de sus dientes debido al frío que tenía. Tendió en dirección a su abuelo sus manos enguantadas heladas sosteniendo las hojas del Betula Alba y el Panax Ginseng congelado.

—Tranquila pequeña, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso —la interrumpió el director muy preocupado por como la veía—. Llévales esto a Benjy y Christopher —le pidió a Emmeline dándole de lo que traía su nieta la cantidad necesaria para las pociones que ellos preparaban, enviando lo demás a la chica menuda por medio de _Fawkes_. Confiaba en que ella podría adecuarlo, al igual que el inefable haría con el restante para las pociones que ayudaba a preparar—. Vamos al lado de la chimenea para que entres en calor, Diana.

—¿M…Ma…Marte? —logró preguntar entre su castañeteo.

—Lo acaban de terminar de atender. Estará bien si logramos que descanse.

—N…no de…debo. —intentó oponerse a que la introdujese a la casa, a donde la llevaba abrazada por los hombros.

—Marte y tú están bajo mi responsabilidad. Él estará más calmado si te ve conmigo. Tranquilízate y ven para que entres en calor. —le ordenó su abuelo con tono firme, conteniéndose de sonreír al verla ceder.

Angela se sentía intranquila por la forma en que la miraban varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix, mordiéndose la lengua al ver a Pettigrew mirarla con curiosidad evidente.

—Le pediré a Christine que te examine. —le dijo el director con tono suave apenas la sentó junto a la chimenea encendida de la sala.

—N…no es nec…neces…necesario. Só…sólo fr…frío. —replicó Angela.

—Tienes una herida en la pierna derecha y estuviste mucho tiempo bajo el efecto de los dementores, al igual que Marte y Neptuno, así que te quedas tranquila y permites que te ayudemos —la regañó el abuelo, suspirando al verla bajar la cabeza y asentir levemente—. Por favor quédate con ella, Minerva. —le pidió.

—¡Diana! —exclamó Harry preocupado un par de minutos más tarde, que entraba a la sala apoyado en Frank con Christine tras ellos denegando.

—Só…sólo fr…frío. —replicó ella para calmarlo.

—¿Es tan necia como él? —le preguntó la medimaga al auror, bufando al verlo asentir—. Pues más te vale que te comportes, jovencita, o los desmayo a los dos.

Angela la miró a los ojos con cariño y asintió con suavidad. No podía evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña otra vez, recordando las veces que su tía la regañaba con tono maternal mientras le curaba raspones en manos y rodillas de sus travesuras.

Frank ayudó al chico a sentarse cerca de la chica, asintiendo en respuesta a la sonrisa agradecida del joven de pelo negro.

—Gracias. —susurró Angela luego que su tía la curase y obligase a tomar chocolate caliente, sin permitirle hablar luego de intentar pedirle que fuese con James.

—Ustedes dos se quedan quietos aquí mientras voy a ayudar a Christopher y Benjy con la administración de las pociones a Lupin y Potter. —les ordenó Christine a los chicos con pasamontañas, preocupada por su estado debilitado luego de evaluarlos con su varita.

—Venus necesita de la poción rellena sangre para Electra. —le dijo Angela con tono suave a quien la había criado y tratado como una hija, con amor fraternal.

—¿Venus es medimaga? —preguntó intranquila Christine.

—No exactamente. —le respondió Angela nerviosa.

—Entonces lo mejor será que traigan aquí a… ¿Electra?

—No es prudente. Ni siquiera lo es que nosotros estemos aquí. —replicó Harry mirando de reojo a los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—Pues entonces yo voy con la poción al lugar en que la tengan —afirmó Christine comprendiendo la mirada—. No sé cuál es el problema con ustedes pero soy medimaga y no estoy conforme con unos jóvenes sin la preparación adecuada preparando y manipulando pociones tan delicadas.

—Disculpe usted, señora Brown, pero no consideramos prudente que vaya allí. Si nos disculpan Diana y yo tenemos que irnos ya. —se incorporó Harry con dificultad del sillón.

—Ustedes dos se quedan aquí. —les ordenó el director serio, que venía entrando a la sala, adelantándose a la réplica de Christine.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar Harry, deteniéndose al aparecer _Moony_ con dos envases y una nota en sus patas—. Las pociones Mielato Pancreatis para Remus y Apis Regina para los dos. —le dijo luego de leer el trozo de pergamino, entregándole los envases cerrados con las pociones.

—Voy a llevarle esto a Jennifer y traer de la que está preparando Benjy para que la envíes con el fénix. Espera sentado para que no se te reabra la herida. —le indicó el profesor luego de recibirle los envases, señalándole el sillón.

—Pero… —empezaron a protestar simultáneamente Christine y Harry, callándose cada uno al oír al otro.

—¿Están acaso dudando de mi criterio para resolver la situación de crisis que tenemos? —preguntó el director con el ceño fruncido a la que había sido su alumna y al que estaba seguro lo sería en un futuro.

—No señor. —replicaron los dos como niños regañados, bajando la cabeza.

—Entonces se hará lo que he dicho. —afirmó el director, mirando significativamente al chico y el sillón, asintiendo al verlo sentarse.

Edgar Bones, Rubeus Hagrid, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge y Sturgis Podmore vieron todo aquello intercambiando miradas de desaprobación, pero ninguno dijo nada. Aberforth Dumbledore veía todo con genuina curiosidad, mientras Arabella Figg y Emmeline Vance estaban nerviosas y confundidas. Minerva y Alastor intercambiaron disimuladamente miradas de preocupación, ubicándose la primera junto a los chicos y el segundo al lado de la chimenea mirando frontalmente a sus compañeros.

—Voy a atender a los pacientes que sí respetan mis indicaciones. —salió protestando la medimaga de la sala.

—Claro, porque están inconscientes. —masculló Harry entre dientes pensando en cómo estaría Remus si hubiese reaccionado ya, preocupado por lo mal que había visto tanto a su papá como a su tío y la expresión angustiada de su mamá.

—Menos mal que no te escuchó o se hubiese regresado a reñirte. —le susurró Angela a quien quería como un hermano mayor, apretándole levemente la mano en señal de apoyo.

Minerva, que los había escuchado, no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo con sus apreciaciones. Sospechó una vez más que los chicos fingían la pérdida de memoria, preguntándose nuevamente si serían hijos o nietos de sus ex alumnos y qué no querían decir sobre sus vidas para estar fingiéndola.

El director regresó con la poción y un sobre cerrado, entregándoselos a Harry, que miró el sobre con suspicacia pero no dijo nada y los envió a su novia con _Moony_.

—Diana, Marte, acompáñenme a la cocina para que hablemos mientras los elfos les preparan más chocolate. —les ordenó el director.

Los dos chicos lo miraron extrañados pero lo obedecieron. Frank ayudó a Harry al verlo tambalearse levemente, mientras que Minerva apoyó desde el primer momento los movimientos de Angela para evitar que se apoyase en la pierna herida. Alastor inmediatamente se ubicó tras los chicos.

—Quiero saber qué pasó en Manchester. —les pidió serio Albus a los chicos en cuanto Frank y Minerva los ayudaron a sentarse frente a la mesa pequeña de la cocina, donde él se sentó con ellos.

—Justo antes que los fénix nos avisasen del ataque Electra y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión. —comenzó de inmediato a responder Angela, que sabía que "su hermanito" no estaba en condiciones de armar algo creíble con rapidez.

Ella también estaba golpeada anímicamente al saber a su hermanita de crianza y el tío más querido graves, pero estaba acostumbrada a acorazarse para sobreponerse a las situaciones mientras resolvía las crisis. Lo había hecho por primera vez teniendo nueve años. "Su hermanito" tenía al papá, que conocía desde sólo un par de meses atrás aunque ya le quería por sus escasos recuerdos, entre la vida y la muerte.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se sorprendieron porque fuese ella y no él quien empezase a responder, incluso Albus, Minerva y Alastor que lo habían visto sobreponerse a él muchas veces para protegerla a ella.

—Yo le había pedido a Dotty y Wykers que no fuesen más al campamento para obligar a los chicos a hacerse responsables de su propia supervivencia, como parte del plan de entrenamientos que nos planteó Marte, además de aislarnos durante unos días totalmente —Hasta este punto era cierto, pero ella no había discutido con su prima por aquello—. Ella no estaba de acuerdo porque considera que aún no estamos listos para el plan que yo propongo, además de molestarle el que no lo hubiésemos hablado antes con Angelica y Jennifer.

—Cada uno de los otros miembros del grupo intervino y me temo que se nos fue la discusión de las manos —continuó Harry con tono triste.

Agradecía que "su hermanita" hubiese inventado algo que justificase lo ocurrido cuando él no estaba en condiciones, pero estaba decidido a mantener su posición de jefe y responsable del grupo. Además sabía que ella estaba también mal anímicamente, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo para acorazarse él también.

—Justo cuando yo daba por finalizada la discusión aparecieron los fénix a avisarnos del ataque. Cuando di la orden de retirarnos por la callejuela creo que Electra interpretó que ya nos íbamos y se devolvió para hablar con James y Remus —Denegó y suspiró—. Al menos eso es lo que entendemos de lo ocurrido.

—Marte. —llamó Ginny preocupada a través de la ventana de la cocina.

—¡Venus! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó preocupado Harry.

—Yo les pedí que en lugar de acampar lejos lo hiciesen aquí, en el jardín de la casa. —le respondió el director incorporándose.

—¿Electra? —preguntó de inmediato Angela, sin lograr evitar que su voz delatase la angustia que sentía.

Adormilada pero mejorando con las pociones. —le respondió Ginny de inmediato.

—Profesor Dumbledore, nosotros… —empezó Harry.

—Vamos. Yo también quiero ver cómo está. —se adelantó el director sonriéndoles.

Minerva y Frank ayudaron nuevamente a Angela y Harry a caminar, mientras Emmeline subía rápidamente a avisarle a la medimaga que habían traído a la chica herida al jardín. Cuando entraron a la carpa se encontraron a Fred y George incorporando levemente a Jessica con cuidado para que no se le reabriese la herida más seria en el abdomen, acercándole Luna el preparado de color miel con vapor blanquecino a la boca.

El director miró con preocupación los labios blanquecinos de la que estaba seguro era su nieta. También los vendajes que cubrían el torso de la chica, apenas semioculto por la capa. Notó el extremo cuidado con que la movían los gemelos para recostarla de nuevo y la evidente preocupación en todos, reafirmándose en que había sido correcto el pedirles que la llevasen allí.

—¿Electra? —la llamó con tono suave.

—No despertará en varias horas, profesor. —le respondió Ginny.

—Venus, chicos, no es que desconfíe de sus buenas intenciones para curarla ni de los conocimientos que al respecto puedan tener, pero estaría más tranquilo si Christine Brown la examinase como medimaga. —les planteó con tono suave.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —afirmó Ginny, que estaba muy preocupada por el estado de la chica de ojos miel. Ella tenía los conocimientos pero no la experiencia práctica y las heridas eran demasiado serias.

—Yo también. —afirmó de inmediato Fred mirando implorante a Hermione.

—Será lo mejor para Electra. Luego resolveremos lo que haga falta. —afirmó la castaña sonriendo suavemente a su cuñado.

—Voy entonces a buscarla. —dijo contento el director.

—Ya estoy aquí. —replicó Christine tras el grupo en la puerta de la carpa, pues había bajado corriendo con Emmeline y escuchado la conversación parcialmente oculta tras Benjy.

Neville acompañó a Fred a salir tras Ron y Harry, que era apoyado por George. En la carpa se quedaron Emmeline, Minerva y Christine con Ginny, Angela, Luna y Hermione.

Los cinco chicos, cabizbajos y silenciosos, se recostaron a una piedra grande junto a la cual habían armado rápidamente la carpa grande que llevaba Ron en su mochila, adicional a las individuales que cada uno llevaba en la suya. No prestaron atención a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que estaban junto a ellos. El peso del mal estado de la chica de ojos miel, el padre de la chica y el de su líder estaba asentándose completamente en sus mentes y corazones.

—Disculpen nuestra actitud con su amiga y ustedes, chicos. —se atrevió a romper el silencio el inefable.

—Estamos en guerra y la situación no estaba clara. —le respondió Harry sin mirarlo, mientras levantaba los ojos hacia el cuarto en que su papá y su tío aún se debatían entre la vida y la muerte.

—Deberían volver a esta casa mientras ubicamos a los amigos de sus familiares, los padres de los niños, para que estén a salvo. —intervino Edgar.

—Disculpe, señor Bones, pero mientras Voldemort y sus mortífagos estén activos no hay un lugar en el que alguien pueda estar a salvo. —replicó Harry con los ojos fijos aún en la ventana.

—Tal vez, pero ustedes no deberían estarse presentando en batallas. —insistió Benjy.

—Electra ni siquiera es mayor de edad —presionó Edgar ante el silencio de los chicos—. Hablaré con mi hermana Amelia para que me ayude a buscar legalmente una forma de impedirles…

—POR FAVOR —estalló Fred—. ¿PODRÍAN ESPERAR AL MENOS A QUE ELECTRA, REMUS Y JAMES ESTÉN COMPLETAMENTE FUERA DE PELIGRO? ¿NO LES PARECE QUE JUSTO AHORA NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA QUE NOS DIGAN ESO? —les planteó a gritos, incapaz de contenerse.

George y Ron se apresuraron a sujetarlo mientras Neville y Harry se interponían entre su amigo y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, al igual que Frank, Alastor y Albus.

—Hablaremos de eso y lo que haga falta cuando Electra, James y Remus estén totalmente fuera de peligro y en franca recuperación, no antes. —aseveró con firmeza el líder de la O.D.F., tranquilizándose un poco al verlos a todos asentir levemente y reacomodarse en posiciones menos tensas, los dos grupos levemente separados.

Fred se sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos, agradeciendo el que su gemelo le abrazase con fuerza pues sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Neville siguió la dirección de la mirada angustiada de las esmeraldas de su amigo hacia la habitación en que los dos Merodeadores luchaban por sus vidas, desviando luego levemente su mirada hacia su padre para luego bajarla al piso. _"¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiese devuelto con Jessica?"_, se preguntaba. Esa había sido su intención pero se contuvo al ver a Harry alejarse con aquella profunda tristeza en su mirada, además de la evidente tensión de Angela mirando a su alrededor.

Para él había sido evidente que la chica de pelo negro presentía mortífagos cerca, también que la prima no se había dado cuenta por su propia indecisión en hacer o no lo que finalmente hizo. No había estado enfocada en el combate y estaba seguro que Harry no le había ordenado irse para evitar agravar el problema.

—La atención que les ha dado Venus a Electra y Gea es correcta —informó Christine apenas salir de la carpa con Emmeline y Minerva—. Sin embargo el estado de Electra es tan grave como el de Remus y James. Tendremos que esperar un par de horas para observar su evolución y ver si es necesario darle concentrado de Medicago Vaccinium.

Fred se deslizó por la piedra hasta quedar sentado en el piso, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos azules sin que pudiese evitarlo. Harry y George también se dejaron caer sentados, el peso de saber el estado real de los tres heridos abrumándolos. Ron y Neville bajaron las cabezas y se sentaron junto a ellos.

El haber estado buscando los ingredientes y la situación con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix los había mantenido distraídos en gran parte, evitando que sus mentes procesasen realmente el estado de salud de Jessica, Remus y James, pero las palabras de la medimaga y el saber que no podían hacer otra cosa excepto esperar era una losa muy pesada en sus ánimos.

Luna y Angela, que salían tras la medimaga, tragaron saliva al ver sus reacciones.

—Vamos adentro, chicos. Ella querrá verlos cuando despierte. —les dijo la segunda con tono suave.

—Leto y yo estaremos aquí afuera al pendiente de noticias y lo que sea necesario. —le indicó Neville a Harry, palmeándole levemente en el brazo.

George y Ron ayudaron a incorporarse a Harry y Fred, que hacía esfuerzos por recuperar la calma. Harry miró una vez más en dirección a la ventana del cuarto en que su padre y su tío estaban graves, bajó la mirada y asintió. Le estaba costando demasiado dominarse para no ir a esa habitación.

Christine y Emmeline miraron preocupadas a los chicos y luego al director, que con el ceño fruncido denegó. Había comprendido de sus expresiones que querían darles algo para obligarlos a dormir y, posiblemente, quitarles las varitas para poderlos poner bajo control. Albus les indicó con una leve cabezada la casa para que lo siguiesen y hablasen allí. Minerva frunció el ceño y los siguió, pues ella también creía que debían darles algo a los chicos para tranquilizarlos y hacer lo necesario para que ninguno de ellos volviese a presentarse de nuevo en batallas.

Frank y Alastor se quedaron junto a Luna y Neville al ver que Edgar, Benjy y Hagrid no se iban hacia la casa como los demás.

Una hora más tarde salieron Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron de la carpa, incapaz el primero de quedarse allí adentro por el agobio que sentía. Los cuatro se sentaron donde habían estado Luna y Neville, que sin decir nada entraron a la carpa.

Alastor los acompañaba en silencio, atento a las expresiones y gestos que lograba ver en sus rostros cubiertos por pasamontañas. Frank había logrado disuadir, con ayuda de su esposa, al semigigante, el rubio y el moreno de entrar nuevamente a la casa.

—Hemos empezado a asumir que Caradoc no aparecerá, como tampoco lo hará su hermano —se atrevió a romper el silencio el auror—. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix desconfían de ustedes porque se fueron de aquí sólo unos días antes que no volviésemos a saber de ellos —aclaró al ver que los cuatro lo miraban asombrados, pues por órdenes del líder del grupo no les habían dicho a los chicos—. Albus no quería que lo supiesen aún para no preocuparlos, pero considero que ustedes deben saberlo tanto por su nueva situación con nuestro grupo como para que extremen las medidas de precaución en el lugar que se están quedando, porque el hermano de Caradoc era un squib que trabajaba en el banco.

—Gracias por decirnos, señor Moody. La intención del director tal vez sea buena pero el no saberlo posiblemente nos hubiese generado más problemas de los que ya tenemos. —le dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo luego de ver al auror asentir.

—En cuanto Electra, James y Remus estén fuera de peligro buscaremos un nuevo lugar en el cual quedarnos que sea más seguro para todos y también tendremos el menor contacto posible con el profesor Dumbledore y su grupo —aseveró Harry con tono pausado y bajo mirando la ventana del único cuarto con luz en el primer piso, además de la cocina en planta baja—. Solamente vendremos aquí dos veces a la semana para las prácticas cuando ellos tres estén totalmente recuperados, si no hemos encontrado para entonces la forma de volver al lugar al que pertenecemos.

—Supongo que no hay forma de hacerles desistir de esa idea o de ir a batallas. Pero si se distancian de Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom las perjudicarán en sus embarazos, porque estarían permanentemente angustiadas. —replicó el auror fingiendo mirar hacia la ventana también pero observando lateralmente sus expresiones, conteniéndose de sonreír al ver al chico de pelo negro bajar la mirada.

—Mantendremos el contacto cada dos días con las doce personas que saben nuestra realidad, pero nos alejaremos de los demás —respondió Hermione—. Al menos hasta que ellas dos den a luz si aún estamos aquí para esas fechas —aclaró al ver que su mejor amigo, su novio y su amiga se giraban a mirarla interrogantes—. También los llevaremos a ese lugar a los doce para que sepan que estaremos bien. Pero luego pondremos barreras incluso a ustedes porque necesitamos un sitio en el que podamos estar sin los pasamontañas y desenvolvernos con mediana tranquilidad, o nuestro estado de tensión nerviosa permanente generaría otro problema.

—Perfectamente comprensible. —asintió el auror.

Los cinco volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Siguieron así hasta que empezó a amanecer, en que la salida de Luna de la carpa y de Frank de la casa los sobresaltó.

—Electra aún no despierta pero Diana dice que está totalmente fuera de peligro, después de examinarla como nos indicó Venus. —les informó la joven rubia con una suave sonrisa.

—Remus ha salido de peligro hace unos minutos y acaba de despertar. Iré a decirle del estado de Electra para que se tranquilice, pues lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ella y por James. —les dijo Frank.

—¿Aún no hay noticias de James? —preguntó Harry angustiado.

—Christopher dice que ha reaccionado bien a las pociones y que de seguir así estará fuera de peligro también dentro de poco. —le respondió Frank con sinceridad.

Harry suspiró con frustración pero asintió en su dirección. Al menos su prima y su tío ya estaban a salvo y el pronóstico de su papá era bueno. Era lógico que ellos dos se recuperasen mejor por su licantropía, aunque en ella fuese ahora recesiva.

—Entren a la carpa a ver a su amiga. Los llamaré si hay novedades de James. —les dijo Alastor, comprendiendo la duda del líder de los chicos.

—Gracias. —respondió Ron, entrando luego con los demás a la carpa mientras Frank regresaba a la casa.

Minutos más tarde los chicos le sonrieron con cariño a Jennifer. Los cinco chicos salieron por su petición, para que ella examinase personalmente a Jessica que ya había despertado y la tranquilizase. Eso era algo que no habían logrado hasta ahora Angela, Fred y Harry.

—He logrado calmarla y que tomase poción para dormir sin soñar —les informó la estudiante de medimagia a los cinco chicos en cuanto salió de la carpa—. Acompáñame arriba, Marte, para que Lily y Remus se tranquilicen un poco.

—Seguro. Gracias Jennifer. —le sonrió Harry. Caminó de inmediato con ella a la casa, aunque despacio porque la herida le molestaba bastante.

Luna salió a quedarse con Neville afuera de la carpa mientras Ron y George acompañaron a Fred adentro, ya el pelirrojo bastante más tranquilo al saber que tanto su novia como su suegro estaban fuera de peligro.

A Hermione la había convencido también Jennifer de tomar poción para dormir sin soñar, para que se recuperase de sus heridas. Ron velaba su sueño, su mente preocupada por la situación que se presentaría en unas horas cuando el papá de su mejor amigo estuviese fuera de peligro. No quería pensar siquiera lo que ocurriría si no era así.

* * *

Harry pasó entre los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix con paso decidido. Estaba tranquilo porque sabía que la presencia de Jennifer y Angelica, que habían bajado por petición de Remus, evitaría problemas.

Las gemelas Dunedains habían mirado al semigigante, el rubio y el moreno con tal severidad en cuanto pusieron un pie en planta baja, que los tres permanecieron en silencio cuando pasaron con el chico rumbo a las escaleras.

A ellos no les gustaba aún la negativa de los chicos a mostrar sus rostros, el que desapareciesen su amigo y el hermano justo cuatro días después que ellos se fuesen de esa casa y lo ocurrido horas antes, Tampoco los convencía mucho la explicación dada por los chicos al director. Sin embargo conocían lo suficiente a las gemelas White para saber que no era oportuno interferir en que llevasen al que se hacía llamar Marte con sus dos amigos heridos.

Apenas entrar al cuarto las gemelas se aproximaron con el chico a la cama de James. Sólo estaban adentro Lily, Sirius, Alice y Frank, ya que los esposos Brown habían viajado al hospital San Mungo una hora antes. Jennifer les había avisado por medio de su lechuza de la recuperación de Electra y Remus, en cuanto Frank entró a informar lo dicho por Luna.

Harry le sonrió con cariño a su mamá, que le tenía tomada la mano derecha a James. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama y le tomó con cuidado la mano izquierda a su papá, mirando atentamente el rostro demacrado y sin lentes. Se asustó un poco al sentir que involuntariamente le transmitía energía esmeralda, aunque sin dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Lily en un susurro asustado.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. —le respondió Harry con sinceridad, pues no era voluntaria la transmisión y sentía que era su mamá quien lo guiaba. _"Sólo que eso no es posible… ¿o sí?"_.

—Lily… —murmuró James, entreabriendo los ojos justo luego que la luz color esmeralda que los había rodeado a los tres cesase.

—¡James! —exclamó emocionada la pelirroja, inclinándose de inmediato hacia él mientras con cariño le acariciaba la frente, dándole feliz un beso en la mejilla al sentir que la fiebre había desaparecido—. No sé lo que hiciste pero gracias. —le dijo enseguida al chico que los miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, asintiendo al ver que la angustia y sorpresa en aquellas esmeraldas idénticas a las suyas se transformaban en dicha.

—¿Cómo están Remus y Electra? —preguntó James en voz baja y ronca. Se sentía atontado y no había entendido lo dicho por su esposa, pero recordaba cuando los rodearon los mortífagos. También las heridas en la chica, su amigo y él mismo antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Fuera de peligro y recuperándose —le respondió de inmediato Jennifer, pidiéndole con un gesto silencioso al chico que se desplazase para examinarlo—. Tranquilo para que puedas recuperarte. —le indicó con suavidad al ver que miraba alrededor con ansiedad.

—Yo estoy aquí, James —le dijo Remus, asintiendo al cruzarse sus miradas, luego que Lily le pusiese los lentes a su esposo—. Y estoy seguro que Marte no estaría aquí si Electra no estuviese fuera de peligro. —afirmó mirando al chico, sonriendo al verlo asentir.

—¿Cómo están los demás? —preguntó preocupado James. Había notado, mientras su amiga lo examinaba, que el chico se había tambaleado levemente y su hermano por afecto lo había ayudado a sentarse, aunque los dos habían disimulado sus movimientos lo mejor posible.

—Rasguños y moretones, nada serio. —le respondió de inmediato Lily.

—Electra, Remus y tú estuvieron graves hasta hace poco. Sólo está cansado por la tensión nerviosa. —agregó Jennifer al ver la mirada de incredulidad del convaleciente a su esposa y luego la interrogante a ella señalándole con una cabezadita al chico.

—Vamos a avisarles a los demás que James también está fuera de peligro para que se tranquilicen. —le planteó Angelica al joven con el pasamontañas, comprendiendo que quería irse para no preocupar a los dos hombres en cama.

—¿Cuándo podremos ver a Electra? —preguntó preocupado Remus.

—Cuando autorice a alguno de los tres a levantarse de las camas —respondió Jennifer mientras su gemela salía del cuarto con el chico—, lo cual no ocurrirá hasta que estén más recuperados. Me aseguraré aunque tenga que atarlos a las camas en las pocas oportunidades en que no los mantenga dormidos.

—No te atr… —empezó a protestar James, deteniéndose al ver un brillo malicioso en las aguamarinas de la gemela—. Sí lo harías. —afirmó resignado, sonriendo al ver abrirse la puerta y entrar a Hagrid el primero tras Albus, siguiéndoles los demás.

Sirius salió un par de minutos después de la habitación por la petición silenciosa de quien quería como un hermano para que fuese con los chicos. Ahora que Lily estaba más tranquila, no peligrando por lo tanto la salud de ella y el bebé, él se sentía en libertad de ir con ellos. Lo había querido hacer desde que Albus lo sacase del cuarto en que habían ubicado a los dos heridos, el mismo en que hasta mes y medio atrás ocupasen los cinco chicos.

Pero la angustia en Lily lo había retenido allí. Faltó muy poco para que flaquease su resolución cuando vio a su suegro llegar con su ahijado herido, para que los amigos de su cuñada lo curasen. Se había contenido sólo porque no quería correr el riesgo que la pelirroja con esmeraldas llenas de angustia perdiese al bebé y, por lo tanto, los perdiese a los tres: su hermano, su amiga gruñona y su ahijado. Por eso también Albus los había dejado entrar al cuarto a él, Alice y Frank, convenciendo a los Brown, para que ayudasen a mantenerse serena a Lily Potter.

Pero ahora que ella estaba más tranquila y su hermano consciente, evidentemente muy recuperado luego que el chico hiciese aquello tan extraño, sentía al igual que James y Remus que debía ir con los chicos. Había visto asentir levemente en su dirección a su amigo de ojos miel cuando se deslizaba fuera del cuarto, con la mirada llena de angustia.

Alcanzó a su ahijado y su esposa cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa, justo a tiempo pues el chico se había detenido y agarrado el torso con su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho se sujetaba del marco de la puerta. Lo sujetó rápido y lo ayudó a llegar a la carpa, recostándolo en cama con ayuda del hijo de Frank, que se apresuró a ayudarlo cuando estaban cerca de la carpa.

Angela selló y silenció la carpa apenas entraron con él, quitándose todos los pasamontañas.

—Yo debo… —intentó protestar débilmente Harry.

—Dormir con poción para dormir sin soñar. Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. —fingió completar Angelica, sonriendo con picardía ante el gesto enfurruñado de él al oírla.

—¿Cómo está James? —preguntaron a coro Ginny, Ron, Fred, Angela, George, Luna y Neville, asombrándose en seguida por la coincidencia.

—Fuera de peligro y recuperándose gracias a lo que hizo Marte con esa luz esmeralda. —les respondió Sirius.

—¡¿Qué!? —exclamaron los siete chicos con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación.

—No sé lo que ocurrió —se explicó Harry, que era retenido en la cama por su padrino mientras su madrina buscaba en el maletín de la menuda pelirroja la poción—. Lily le tenía tomada la mano derecha, yo le tomé la izquierda para que sintiese mi apoyo si eso era posible. De pronto una luz esmeralda nos rodeó a los tres y cuando cesó él no tenía fiebre y reaccionó. Yo no hice nada, sólo le tomé la mano y deseé que mejorase mientras miraba los ojos de Lily. —finalizó con voz cada vez más baja, perdiendo la batalla con su malestar.

—Bebe esto y descansa. Lily y James se preocuparán si tú no subes más tarde a verlo a él de nuevo. —le dijo con tono suave Angelica, sabiendo que con eso lo convencería, dándosela a beber con cuidado. Sonrió al ver que se quedaba dormido.

—Tú también deberías descansar. —le dijo Sirius a su hija, clavando sus ojos grises con tal firmeza en los de ella cuando la vio con intenciones de oponerse que la chica bajó la mirada y asintió.

George sonrió y la llevó hasta la cuarta litera en la carpa. La ayudó a recostarse en la cama inferior, cubriéndola con cariño con un cobertor, apuntándole luego su hermanita con la varita y durmiéndola. Ya la habían obligado a tomar poción para los pulmones dos veces, pero su respiración no era totalmente regular y aún estaba afectada por el frío en la montaña.

—Chicos… —empezó Angelica.

—No. Debemos estar atentos a Electra y ellos tres. —la interrumpió con tono firme Neville.

—Y también a la situación con sus amigos. —completó Ron con seriedad.

—Angelica y yo estaremos aquí con ustedes, velando tanto su sueño como evitando que ellos vengan aquí —les aseguró Sirius, suspirando al verlos denegar—. Alice, Lily, James y Remus están preocupados por ustedes, por eso estoy aquí. —presionó para convencerlos.

—Haremos dos turnos. Mercurio, Venus y Neptuno descansan primero, luego Leto, Júpiter y yo. —decidió Ron.

Fred iba a oponerse, pero su gemelo miró a Jessica y luego a él directo a los ojos, haciéndole comprender que debía estar descansado cuando ella despertase. Se acostó en la cama superior de la litera en que dormía su prometida, protestando entre dientes cuando su hermana menor le tendió un vaso de agua con poción para dormir sin soñar.

Neville se acostó poco convencido en la cama sobre la que dormía Hermione, tomando el vaso con agua y poción que le tendió la gemela.

Ginny aceptó dormir con la poción, en la cama sobre la que dormía Angela, sólo cuando Sirius le aseguró por tercera vez que él personalmente traería a Christine Brown si Electra presentaba cualquier cambio. Así no preocuparían a Jennifer y, por lo tanto, a Remus, James, Lily y Alice.

—Tal vez no sea el momento para hablarlo, pero nos iremos del lugar en el que nos estamos quedando actualmente a otro —les dijo Ron a Angelica, Sirius, Luna y George cuando ellos estaban ya dormidos—. Lo hemos decidido Marte, Gea, Venus y yo en la madrugada, luego que el señor Moody nos dijese que junto con el señor Caradoc Dearborn desapareció también su hermano.

»La situación es ya grave con sus amigos y será peor si alguien llega a enterarse dónde estamos —agregó al ver a los Black intentar protestar—. Si el otro señor Dearborn trabajaba para el banco es posible que investiguen en las cercanías de las propiedades de ustedes los enemigos, lo cual les daría esa idea también a los señores Bones y Fenwick.

—Pero no pueden ir de nuevo a esa cueva helada en el Snowdon. No sólo es peligroso sino que Diana estaba hoy muy mal luego de volver con los últimos ingredientes. Christine estaba muy preocupada por ella. —replicó angustiada Angelica.

—Hemos ubicado unas joyas en unas cuevas en Crowborough, cuyo acceso está cerrado a los muggles por lo peligrosas que son. También habíamos investigado en las cuevas Wookey Hole y Hellfire, pero no nos parecieron ni seguras ni saludables las que exploramos. Además que se nos ha ocurrido que podemos usar las piedras preciosas que conseguimos para comprar una propiedad pequeña, una casa donde quedarnos mientras estemos aquí. Teníamos esa alternativa como plan de emergencia y ahora es necesario que lo hagamos.

—Pero así los ubicarían directamente a ustedes si tienen razón en que usarán la posible información que sobre el banco le sacasen al hermano de Caradoc, aunque dudo mucho que alguien pueda entrar a robar algo en Gringotts en su vida. —replicó Sirius al chico pelirrojo alto, queriendo combatir con lógica su plan, maldiciendo internamente porque no estuviesen allí Remus o James que eran mejores que él para eso.

—No haremos negocio con magos sino con muggles. Los mortífagos los desprecian y no investigarán con ellos. Sus amigos esperan que nos desenvolvamos sólo entre magos, según lo que saben de nosotros, pues sólo ustedes doce saben que Diana, Electra, Gea y Marte tienen conocimientos de muggles por lo que compartieron con nosotros —explicó Ron, levantando una mano para detener la protesta de Angelica, que lo miraba angustiada—. En cuanto nos sea posible comprar el lugar los llevaremos a los doce para que lo vean, pero incluso a ustedes les bloquearemos luego el acceso allí.

—Lily y Alice… —empezó a argumentar la gemela.

—Vendremos a verlas cada dos días hasta que den a luz, pero más nadie debe estar enterado. —la interrumpió Ron.

—¿Qué pasará cuando nazcan los niños? —preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—Esperamos que podamos volver a nuestro tiempo lo antes posible. Pero si aún estamos aquí para esas fechas es posible que distanciemos la frecuencia en que vendremos aquí, aunque estoy seguro que no romperemos totalmente contacto. —le respondió Ron.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Sirius con frustración luego de varios minutos de silencio. No encontraban ni su esposa ni él argumentos para hacerlos desistir, pues la situación con los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que hasta ahora había sido tensa, era definitivamente ya insostenible—. ¿Por qué tenía que presentarse la situación de anoche? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Porque Electra quiso forzar las cosas al querer hablar con ustedes para volver aquí a la casa. —dijo Luna con aire triste, mirando a su amiga de ojos miel.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrada Angelica.

—Ha estado muy alterada desde la noche del ataque de los licántropos. Quería decirles a ustedes que sabemos la condición de Remus y pedirle que nos permitiese las noches de luna llena que lo acompañásemos como animagos. —inventó rápidamente George.

—Remus no hubiese aceptado. —denegó Angelica mirando a su sobrina, mientras Sirius se pasaba la mano derecha por su cabello.

Aquello si les parecía lógico a ambos, pues Emmeline, Edgar y Benjy tenían razón en que la excusa dada por los chicos al director era débil.

—No debiste decirles. —riñó Ron a Luna por su desliz, que de no ser por la rápida excusa de su hermano los tendría en un aprieto.

—Lo que habían dicho Diana y Marte no era convincente. No la regañes —le dijo Sirius, mirando seguidamente a su sobrina, su hija, su ahijado y el castaño pensativo—. Todos los vieron bastante alterados cuando aparecieron aquí luego de pasar la noche con esos niños, así que es lógico que Electra quisiese regresar a la casa porque no le parece seguro que estén a descampado. Pero Diana y Marte no dijeron toda la verdad para no preocupar más a Lily y Alice. ¿Qué opinan?

—Excelente. Cercano a la verdad y sin crear conflictos adicionales. —afirmó George sonriente.

Luna y Ron tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: Los gemelos, James, Sirius y Remus unidos hubiesen sido imposibles de controlar incluso para Albus Dumbledore.

—Nosotros haremos lo posible por suavizar las cosas con nuestros amigos, pero no se alejen por favor —agregó de inmediato Sirius—. El saber que van a las batallas es angustiante, pero si no sabemos de la salud de ustedes luego… Jennifer y Remus están relativamente tranquilos porque saben que Electra está fuera de peligro y ella la ha visto. ¿Se imaginan una situación como la de hoy y que ustedes no estuviesen en contacto con nosotros?

—Jennifer apenas si lograba concentrarse en atender a Remus. —añadió Angelica.

Los tres chicos tragaron saliva y miraron de nuevo a Jessica.

—Nos comunicaremos siempre luego de cada batalla y no romperemos el contacto con ustedes mientras estemos en esta época —afirmó Ron mirándolos frontalmente—. No podríamos hacerlo aunque fuese lo correcto. No sólo ellos cuatro les tienen mucho cariño a ustedes. —agregó recordando lo que le había dicho Angela a su novia, mirando a los durmientes.

»Pero no podemos permitir que se vuelva a suscitar algo como lo ocurrido anoche porque nos sobrepase la presión, así que debemos distanciarnos un poco de ustedes y tomar otras medidas. —finalizó mirando a Jessica. Ahora estaba decidido a unirse a su novia, su hermanita y su amiga en presionar a Harry para que aceptase el que les activasen los dones a los otros cinco, en cuanto todos estuviesen recuperados.

Angelica y Sirius iban a protestar, deteniéndose los dos al oír a la chica de ojos miel quejarse mientras se movía levemente, acercándose los cinco rápidamente a ella.

—Le está subiendo la fiebre. —dijo preocupada Luna, que fue la primera en llegar junto a la chica y tocarle la frente.

—Voy por Christine. —dijo Sirius decidido, asintiendo los tres chicos en aceptación tanto porque sabían que sería imposible detenerlo como por la preocupación.

—Espera —lo detuvo Angelica—. Intentemos bajársela con paños fríos. Jennifer me dijo hace un rato que no debíamos saturarlos con pociones cuando Remus presentó fiebre también. —agregó al ver que los cuatro dudaban.

—De acuerdo, pero si no logramos que le baje en unos quince minutos voy por ella. —aceptó Sirius, confiando en su esposa pero preocupado.

Diez minutos más tarde la fiebre desaparecía bajo los cuidados de Angelica, tranquilizándose los cinco, preocupándose de nuevo cuando fue Harry quien presentó fiebre. Tres horas más tarde, cuando despertaron Ginny, Fred y Neville les informó Luna lo ocurrido, tomando poción para dormir al igual que Ron y George. Los pelirrojos estaban un poco renuentes y aceptaron tomar sólo para descansar una hora.

Angelica fue a la casa para pedirles a Dotty y Wykers que preparasen comida para los doce y averiguar sobre la salud de James y Remus. El primero se recuperaba rápidamente, mientras que el segundo también había presentado fiebre.

Minerva y Albus habían tenido que viajar al colegio y Alastor al Ministerio, al igual que se habían ido casi todos. Permanecían en la casa sólo Arabella y Emmeline, que habían logrado que Lily y Alice se recostasen en el cuarto que antes habían ocupado las chicas, frente al que estaban los heridos.

Luego del almuerzo llegaron los Brown. Examinaron a los tres heridos, logrando convencer a Jennifer de dormir pues Venus ya había descansado, por lo que cuidaría de Electra mientras ellos dos cuidaban de James y Remus.

Los gemelos pelirrojos viajaron a Maidstone desde el interior de la carpa. Desaparecieron ya convertidos en dos hombres de veintisiete años gracias a poción envejecedora bajo la mirada resignada de Angelica. El hijo de su amigo y líder de los chicos había estado de acuerdo con lo dicho por el pelirrojo alto, que le contaron en el almuerzo con Angelica y Sirius, indicándoles a sus cuñados que diesen curso de inmediato al plan que habían trazado previamente.

Los esposos Black se habían contenido de oponerse para evitar una separación definitiva de los chicos, además de saber que al menos por un par de días no se irían de allí por la salud de Jessica, Remus y James.

Al día siguiente descubrirían que los chicos habían tenido razón, cuando una redada sorpresiva del grupo de Rufus Scrimgeour por una "información confidencial" revisó la casa de las gemelas y dos vecinas en Maidstone, así como mortífagos rondaron propiedades de los Potter y los Longbottom. Si no habían conseguido los aurores nada en su examen fue porque los gemelos habían trasladado de nuevo todo a la cueva en Bristol y borrado todo rastro de la presencia de ellos allí.

Minerva, Albus y Alastor tuvieron que aceptar, al igual que las cuatro parejas, que la decisión de los chicos era acertada. Charlus no estaba tan convencido. Además se sentía molesto con todos porque le habían ocultado que su hijo estuvo grave, aunque él esa noche también había presentado una fuerte recaída por su salud debilitada y tampoco les había avisado a ellos. Fue Lily quien logró tranquilizarlo y convencerlo de mudarse con ellos a Deercourage mientras nacía su bebé.


	15. Padres e Hijos

_Resumen: La herida de Harry. Teorías y conjeturas de un inefable. Chocolate y estrellas. Picnic matutino. Una decisión firme de Charlus Potter. Paseo a casita de campo._

_**Padres e Hijos**_

El jueves a final de tarde llegaron Fred y George con su apariencia de hombres de veintisiete años al interior de la carpa, acompañados de Hermione con su apariencia normal, luego de avisarles por las esclavas de su llegada a los chicos para que se asegurasen que estuviesen solos.

—La hemos comprado, pero nos tomará al menos dos días el hacerle los arreglos pertinentes. —les informó Fred serio.

—El papeleo fue mucho menos complicado de lo que habíamos creído. La viuda del dueño quería vender la que fue la casa de la suegra, porque quiere mudarse con sus hijos a Londres, y nos facilitó las cosas al ver que teníamos el dinero en efectivo. —completó George.

—Además que con la habilidad de mis dos cuñados para los negocios hubiesen sido muy capaces de venderles un frigorífico a alguien que viviese en el sitio más helado del mundo, así como obligar a vender a un avaro sus posesiones. —comentó Hermione, que aún no salía de su asombro luego de lo visto y oído al acompañarlos.

Sus siete acompañantes en la carpa sonrieron al oírla, riéndose por las expresiones de fingida inocencia de los dos pelirrojos, que en sus rostros de hombres se veían aún más graciosas que en los juveniles.

—¿Puedo ir a ver a Remus y James? —preguntó Jessica queriendo aprovechar el buen ánimo de sus acompañantes.

—No. —respondieron los nueve a coro de manera automática, pues les venía preguntando lo mismo desde el día anterior al menos siete veces por hora mientras permanecía despierta.

—Pero ya estoy suficientemente bien para caminar. —protestó e hizo un puchero.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. —la regañó Ginny.

—Por favor mi amor, quédate tranquilita. Ya te prometí que en cuanto estés en condiciones yo te llevo a verlos. —le recordó Fred con cariño, que se había aproximado a ella rápidamente y le acariciaba con cariño el rostro. Se acercó a besarla, deteniéndose al oír carraspear a Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny y Luna.

—Es que aún tienes tu apariencia cambiada y se ve muy niña ella para ti. —se explicó la rubia al ver que las primas y los gemelos los miraban interrogantes.

—Pero él es mi Mercurio. —protestó Jessica mirando a sus tres amigas.

—Sólo esperen los minutos que faltan para que pase el efecto de la poción. —les pidió la castaña.

Angela se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada al notar que Harry se interponía entre ella y George cuando su novio intentaba abrazarla, luciendo incómodo.

—Chicos, somos Sirius y yo. ¿Podemos entrar? —oyeron la voz de Angelica.

Los diez asintieron a la indicación de Harry, poniéndose los pasamontañas por las dudas antes de quitar el bloqueo. Se los quitaron luego que ellos dos ingresasen y volviesen a sellar la carpa.

Sirius sacó su varita con agilidad al ver a los dos hombres pelirrojos idénticos, al no reconocerlos.

—Tranquilo, son Júpiter y Mercurio. —le dijo Angelica. Ella ya los había visto dos días atrás con esa apariencia, cuando fueron a la casa de ellos en Maidstone para sacar las cosas de los chicos de allí y luego irse de pesquisas según le contaron al llegar.

—Y están con esa apariencia porque… —inició la oración Sirius esperando que la completase alguno de los chicos con la información que no se atrevía a preguntar.

—Fueron a concretar el negocio del que les habíamos hablado, la compra de la casa en que nos quedaremos mientras estemos aquí. —le respondió Harry.

—Pero Electra aún no está recuperada. No pueden irse. —protestó de inmediato Angelica preocupada.

— La casa está bastante…

—… deteriorada porque…

—… estuvo sola siete años…

—… Tenemos que…

—… acondicionarla antes…

—… de poder mudarnos. —les explicaron los gemelos.

Sirius gruñó amenazador al ver el gemelo que estaba cerca de la chica herida darle un beso en la frente al terminar de hablar.

—Es mi novio. —protestó Jessica, haciendo un puchero al ver a su tío denegar.

—Sí, pero… Es que se ve muy mayor para ti justo ahora. —justificó Angelica el no haber reñido a su esposo, como normalmente hacía para que no se entrometiese.

Jessica y Angela bufaron, mientras Fred y George suspiraban y los otros seis chicos asentían en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—Lo cierto es que les queríamos pedir que estuviesen muy pendientes de Electra y Diana o Venus, pues la dejaremos aquí con una de ellas dos la mayor parte del tiempo solas para hacer los arreglos. —les dijo Harry.

—Remus y James han estado muy inquietos porque quieren ver a Electra —les contó Angelica. Sonrió al ver que los nueve chicos en pie rodaban los ojos mientras Jessica ponía carita de niña pequeña pidiendo mimos, pues el día anterior ella había estado presente cuando les metía presión la chica convaleciente para ir a ver a sus dos amigos—. Veníamos a pedirles que nos permitiesen el llevarla a la casa, al cuarto en que ustedes estuvieron aquí —señaló a las chicas—, para que esté al frente del que están ellos y nos sea más fácil el que puedan verse sin trasladarlos mucho.

—James y Remus aún están en el primer piso porque hace rato, cuando los quisimos trasladar a sus cuartos, protestaron que eran muchas escaleras, delatando las intenciones de los dos de escaparse para venir a verla. —agregó Sirius al ver sus caras de incomprensión sobre la ubicación de sus amigos, pues los chicos sabían que los llevarían ese día a sus habitaciones.

—Eso les ha valido poción para dormir sin soñar de noche y vigilancia continua de día, pero Jennifer desaconsejó el traslado a sus cuartos para evitar que se tensasen. —finalizó Angelica.

Nueve rostros se giraron a mirar a Hermione, que suspiró y asintió.

—Pero deben comprender que vendremos por ellas para llevárnoslas en cuanto la casa esté lista. —les dijo Harry a sus padrinos.

—Ustedes podrían venir a comer y a descansar en la carpa —pidió de inmediato Angelica—. Así Alice y Lily no estarán nerviosas. Especialmente Lily, que ya está muy preocupada por James y ha visto muy pálido a Marte. —agregó rápidamente al verles intención de negarse.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó resignado Harry, que aún se sentía mal de su herida en el costado pero hacía lo posible porque no se le notase.

—¿No sería más lógico que Venus se quedase a cuidar de Electra y yo fuese con ustedes? —planteó Angela una vez más—. Ella es la experta en medimagia y Jennifer necesita ayuda con los tres. —presionó.

—Pero en la casa habrá mucho polvo y eso le hará daño a tus pulmones. —replicó Ginny de inmediato.

—Yo estaré bien mientras las dos van a ayudar. —intervino Jessica.

Harry suspiró y rodó los ojos. Tenían esos dos últimos días debatiendo razones sobre cuál de las dos se quedaría a cuidar de Jessica, pues las dos querían ir a ayudar a arreglar la casa a la que se mudarían pronto y no querían dejar tampoco sola a la chica herida, que aseguraba estaría bien y que las dos deberían ir.

—Se quedarán las dos a cuidar de Electra y ayudar con James y Remus. —decidió para evitar que empezasen de nuevo.

—Pero… —intentaron las tres oponerse.

—Sin protestas —las interrumpió con firmeza Harry—. Si no te comportas no ves ni a Remus ni a James —le dijo a la herida—. Y ustedes dos saben que tienen que hacer lo que yo diga si quieren seguir acompañándome —les recordó a su hermanita y su novia—. Así que las tres se quedan aquí. —finalizó con sus esmeraldas brillando.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron las tres enfurruñadas.

Angelica y Sirius lo miraban asombrados, Hermione y Ron con apoyo y los otros cinco chicos suspiraban, pues sabían que con lo dicho a Angela y Ginny no se refería a las batallas sino a los horcruxes y aún no les permitía a ellos acompañarlo.

—Se quedan las tres menores de edad con ustedes mientras arreglamos. Pero que eso no les de ideas raras sobre intentar retenernos por medio de ellas o me las llevo a Bristol. —dijo Harry mirando a sus padrinos fijamente.

—No haremos nada para retenerlos en contra de su voluntad y no permitiremos que nuestros amigos lo hagan. —le aseguró Sirius, que ahora comprendía lo que había sentido James días antes cuando las esmeraldas del joven se habían posado sobre él arrancándole la misma promesa para no alejarse.

Angelica suspiró y asintió luego de pensar _"¡Bonita mezcla de Lily y James con la que tendremos que lidiar!"_. Porque los ocho habían decidido que harían lo imposible por cambiar lo que hubiese ocurrido para que esos chicos tuviesen las vivencias que parecían tener siendo tan jóvenes.

—En ese caso esperemos afuera nosotros mientras las chicas arreglan a Electra para el traslado. —les indicó Harry a su padrino y sus amigos sonriendo, ampliándose su sonrisa al oír el gritito de alegría de su prima.

Fred besó muy contento a su novia, conteniendo Angelica a Sirius pues los gemelos pelirrojos acababan de recuperar su apariencia normal. La gemela sonrió al escucharlo protestar entre dientes, pues sabía que aún así no estaba de acuerdo. Los cinco chicos salieron de la carpa con el joven hombre de ojos grises luego de ponerse los pasamontañas, suspirando al ver salir por la puerta posterior de la casa al hombre moreno dirigiéndose hacia la carpa.

—Tranquilos. Yo me ocupo de Benjy y los otros, se los prometo. —les dijo Sirius de inmediato, que comprendía la reacción de los chicos. A excepción del director y ellos ocho el resto de la O.D.F. había seguido presionando con buscar la manera de retenerlos, incluso su jefe, la subdirectora y el papá de su mejor amigo.

—Hola. ¿Cómo sigue Electra? —los saludó el inefable en cuanto llegó junto a ellos.

—Buenas tardes. Recuperándose muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. —le respondió Harry con tono formal.

—¿Es posible que la vea y hablar con ella? —preguntó el hombre moreno.

—En cuanto esté acomodada en el cuarto de la casa y en presencia de al menos dos de nosotros —aceptó Harry, explicándose mejor al ver la expresión interrogante en su interlocutor—. Nos lo han pedido para que estén más tranquilos Remus y James, accediendo para que esté también más tranquila Electra. Pero nos la llevaremos en cuanto esté más recuperada.

—Al menos Electra, Diana y Venus deberían permanecer en esta casa hasta que consigan a algún familiar de ustedes, o el profesor Dumbledore pueda conseguirles tutores legales a las tres. —replicó Benjy luego de oír lo último, después de asentir comprensivo al oír los motivos de los chicos para permitir el traslado a la casa.

—Es por eso que las tres se quedarán en esta casa mientras Angelica los acompaña estos días a los mayores en unas diligencias, pues vamos a buscar la forma de hacer el papeleo para que ella y yo seamos los tutores legales de las tres sin poner en peligro a los chicos. —dijo con una sonrisa Sirius.

Harry frunció el ceño al oír a su padrino, mientras rápidamente analizaba los pros y los contras del planteamiento que acababa de hacer Sirius para controlar la situación con el moreno y los otros miembros de la Orden. La excusa dada por George y completada por su padrino para la actitud de la chica de ojos miel en Manchester había funcionado para que comprendiesen lo ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo había generado problemas pues sabían ahora que el grupo de los chicos estaba dividido en cuanto a quedarse en Deercourage.

—Ustedes aún no han formalizado su relación y eso no encaja con lo que acaba de decir Marte. —replicó el moreno perforándolo con la mirada.

—En cuanto a lo primero es algo que pondremos en papeles sólo si es obligatorio, pues tanto Angelica como yo detestamos tanta formalidad para algo en lo que es necesario sólo amor, respeto y confianza. En cuanto a lo segundo, eso es porque aún estamos los dos en negociaciones con los chicos y te agradecería que no las arruinases metiéndoles presión. —le explicó Sirius.

El inefable entrecerró los ojos. _"¿Hasta dónde se han involucrado afectivamente los ocho con los diez chicos?"_ se preguntó, pues jamás se hubiese esperado algo así del hombre de ojos grises. _"De James o Frank no me hubiese extrañado tanto, pero de Sirius… ¿Será sólo una treta para que no presione a los jóvenes? Si es así eso implicará muchísimos problemas más adelante para mi amigo"_.

—Amelia y Edgar tienen unos familiares que son abogados y podrían ayudar facilitando el papeleo si se deciden —comentó con aire casual, serenando su expresión para tranquilizar a sus acompañantes que se habían tensado ante su comentario—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Marte? No soy medimago, pero te sigo viendo un poco pálidos los labios y aún tienes ojeras.

—La verdad es que yo también. —se giró a mirarlo preocupado Sirius.

—He mejorado bastante, pero aún me molesta un poco la herida del costado. —decidió responderle con sinceridad, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

—¿Y las otras? —le preguntó Sirius inquieto.

—Ésas están bien. La única que me sigue molestando es la de acá. —le señaló Harry el lugar de la herida tan seria en su costado derecho que aún no cicatrizaba totalmente y le incomodaba bastante.

—Christopher estaba ayer preocupado. Me comentó que no estaba evolucionando como debería y me pidió que le dijese a uno de ellos que te preguntase una vez más qué te la ocasionó para poder buscar una forma más efectiva de curarte. —le contó Benjy con tono preocupado, señalando con una cabezadita a Sirius.

Neville, Ron, Fred y George miraban preocupados a Harry.

—Gea y yo nos topamos con una pareja de Graphorns mientras conseguíamos la Hydrastis Canadensis. Nos tomaron desprevenidos, hiriéndome a mí primero. Luego apenas si pudimos esquivar que nos hiriesen de nuevo de forma seria y recoger las hojas antes de desaparecer. Gea dice que alcanzó a ver en los cuernos del que me hirió lo que le parecieron residuos de savia de alguna planta, pero no nos detuvimos a mirar las del lugar porque aquí se requerían los elementos para las pociones con urgencia y aún nos faltaban otros dos de nuestro listado. —se decidió a seguir siendo sincero por la mirada gris de su padrino sobre él y las expresiones de sus amigos, a quienes no les habían contado ni Hermione ni él lo ocurrido.

Aún en ese tiempo no se sentía cómodo ocultándole cosas a Sirius y seguía sintiéndose muy afín con él, pues a pesar de estar con sus padres el lazo de afecto que forjó con el primer mago que lo trató con sinceridad y afecto paternal era muy fuerte.

Los otro cuatro chicos fruncieron el ceño, aún más preocupados que antes al oírlo.

—¿Siguieron buscando luego que los hiriesen? —preguntó Sirius alarmado, gruñendo al verlo bajar la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó entre el momento en que te hirió ese animal y que te dio Diana las primeras atenciones?

—Cerca de media hora. —respondió Harry en voz baja.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —exclamó furioso Sirius.

—James, Remus y Electra eran prioridad. —insistió Harry, pero con su mirada dirigida al piso luego de oírlo.

—Es necesario que identifiquemos las plantas de la zona para que podamos saber lo que podría haber tenido el cuerno y darte algo efectivo. —intervino Benjy mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y preocupación, tanto por la salud del chico como porque ahora se le hacía más evidente que los lazos entre los diez chicos y sus ocho amigos iban más allá de una amistad pasajera.

—Tiene razón. Vamos Neptuno, Urano, tú y yo allá mientras trasladan a Electra —le dijo George a Harry con firmeza—. Mercurio o una de las chicas nos avisarán si aquí hay problemas. —se adelantó a la protesta de su cuñado.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó el de ojos esmeraldas resignado, pues notó que todos estaban preocupados por él.

—Si me lo permiten voy con ustedes. —planteó el inefable.

Harry suspiró y asintió, convocando con su varita una piedra cercana de tamaño medio para convertirla en trasladador.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Electra cuando salieron con ella flotando en una camilla, un par de minutos después, y se consiguió fuera de la carpa solamente a su novio y su tío de ojos grises.

—Fueron con Benjy a mostrarle dónde conseguir algunos de los ingredientes que trajeron para las pociones —le respondió Sirius con una suave sonrisa para tranquilizarla—. Volverán en un rato.

Tanto a Jessica como a Luna les extrañó un poco, pero asintieron en señal de dar la respuesta como válida. Hermione, Angela, Ginny y Angelica sin embargo fruncieron el ceño, mirando interrogantes a Fred y a Sirius. Comprendieron de sus miradas que algo de verdad había dicho el segundo.

James (que ya se podía sentar en la cama) y Remus (que aún no se lo permitían sin ayuda aunque decía que ya estaba en condiciones) se alegraron mucho cuando entraron al cuarto con Jessica flotando en la camilla, saludándoles con su mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro cubierto por el pasamontañas.

Puesto que sólo estaban con ellos en el cuarto Lily, Jennifer, Alice, Frank y el director, Hermione selló la habitación y se quitaron los pasamontañas para que pudiesen verla bien. Les contaron tanto de la casa como de la permanencia de las tres menores en Deercourage mientras la acondicionaban.

Sirius les contó entonces lo hablado antes con Benjy, a excepción del problema de salud de su ahijado y lo que realmente habían ido a hacer los ausentes. No quería preocupar a su gruñona amiga pelirroja, el amigo que quería como un hermano y los dos convalecientes de ojos miel, por lo que repitió la versión que les dio a los chicos. Sin embargo, en cuanto acomodaron a la chica herida en el cuarto, sacó sutilmente a su esposa y su cuñada de allí. Les contó en el pasillo la verdad a ellas y su suegro, que los había seguido.

—¡Rayos! Por eso la herida no sana bien. —comentó Jennifer.

—Diana hizo lo posible por curarlo rápidamente, porque él estaba empeñado en que fuese a buscar lo que faltaba. Nos costó un poco convencerlo luego para que viniese aquí conmigo con la finalidad que lo atendiesen los Brown, a pesar que tenía fiebre y estaba bastante mal. —les contó Albus preocupado.

—Por las expresiones de los otros chicos no les había contado a sus amigos lo ocurrido, probablemente para no preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban. —les dijo Sirius lo que había notado.

—En cuanto lleguen sabré cuál es el problema y le pondré remedio. —gruñó enojada Jennifer.

—Y yo te ayudaré a retenerlo aquí. —completó furiosa Ginny tras ellos, mirando con enojo a Hermione, sobresaltándolos pues no habían notado que la menuda pelirroja y la castaña estaban paradas junto a ellos escuchándolos.

—Me dijo que estaba mejorando, que no los preocupase, que le molestaba un poco porque se había lastimado con un movimiento involuntario ayer. —se defendió Hermione. O al menos lo intentó, porque su tono era culpable.

—Deja que llegue el muy… —gruñó furiosa Ginny, sin terminar de hablar por respeto al director.

—Venus, Jennifer, menos mal que las conseguimos. Necesitamos que vean urgente esto y examinen de nuevo a Marte. —se acercó a ellas corriendo Neville con unas hojas en su mano izquierda y la varita en la derecha. Tras él venían Benjy, Harry, Ron y George con expresiones preocupadas.

Al ver las hojas las dos con conocimientos de medimagia palidecieron.

—Tú, adentro, ahora mismo. —le ordenó Ginny a su novio, señalándole el cuarto mediano junto a la salita de estar al lado del cual estaban parados, que sabía estaba vacío.

Harry tragó saliva al ver la expresión mezcla de enojo y miedo de las dos e hizo lo indicado por su novia sin protestar, pues de por si ya venía asustado por las expresiones de Neville y Benjy cuando vieron los dos arbustos de los cuales habían traído esas hojas.

—¿Qué tan serio…? —intentó preguntar George, pero la puerta del cuarto se cerró casi en su nariz.

—Si los cuernos de ese animal estaban contaminados con una de ésas plantas es bastante serio. —le respondió Neville al gemelo pelirrojo la pregunta que no pudo terminar de formular.

—Las dos se usan para pociones venenosas muy fuertes, siendo los principales ingredientes activos. —completó el hombre moreno la explicación.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó asustada Hermione.

—En ese sitio habían muchas plantas, la mayoría inocuas e incluso algunas benéficas. Esperemos que estemos equivocados. —los intentó tranquilizar el hombre moreno al ver las expresiones de todos en el pasillo.

—Con la suerte que él tiene para atraer los problemas lo dudo. —comentó Ron sin pensar en quienes lo oían.

George suspiró al ver la forma en que el abuelo y los padres de su novia miraban a su hermano menor, que por su expresión acababa de comprender que había cometido un error al decir aquello, pero era ya muy tarde para resolverlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Angela, que se acercaba a ellos con Luna.

El novio suspiró de nuevo y procedió a contarles lo que sabían, abrazándola, apretándole levemente las manos al ver su expresión.

—Es mi culpa. Debí reconocer el problema cuando lo atendí. —dijo Angela mirando con ansiedad la puerta del cuarto.

—Estabas angustiada por Electra, Remus y James. Además que hubiese sido difícil identificar la sustancia verdosa en la herida sin un análisis detallado —la contradijo de inmediato Neville—. Si no le hubieses quitado eso con rapidez y curado la herida apenas pudiste estaría peor. —agregó al verla denegar, apretándole un poco el hombro mientras George la acunaba en sus brazos.

—Tranquila, estará bien. —le dijo con cariño el prometido, dándole un beso en la frente sobre el pasamontañas.

Veinte minutos más tarde Jennifer abrió la puerta del cuarto con expresión preocupada, tensándose todos.

—La parte interna de la herida tenía rastros de ésta —les mostró una de las hojas, suspirando al ver que abrían mucho los ojos asustados—. Gracias a lo inmediato de la atención de Diana en cuanto le permitió curarlo no es tan grave y aún estamos a tiempo de combatir los residuos del veneno, pero requiere reposo absoluto y un par de pociones. Benjy, necesitaré que me ayudes a ubicar ésta para dársela en dos horas. —le pidió tendiéndole un trozo de pergamino con un nombre anotado.

—Con gusto. —respondió él de inmediato. Asintió luego de leer el nombre, guardándose el pergamino en un bolsillo.

—Vamos al cuarto en que están James y Remus, porque tú de esta casa no te mueves aunque tenga que petrificarte. —salió amenazando Ginny a Harry, con las varitas de los dos en sus manos.

El pelinegro pidió ayuda con sus esmeraldas a sus amigos y cuñados, suspirando y bajando la cabeza al verlos denegar. Se dejó llevar por su muy enfadada novia sin atreverse a protestar. Sirius de inmediato se movilizó para ayudarlo a caminar, gruñendo en voz baja cuando hizo un mínimo intento de oponerse.

—Deberían quedarse los diez en esta casa y permitir que los ayudemos a buscar a sus familiares sobrevivientes, sin participar más en batallas ni en nada que les ponga la salud en riesgo. —les dijo Benjy a los chicos que estaban en el pasillo con las gemelas, el director y él, luego de ver al líder de los jóvenes y la novia de éste entrar al cuarto en que estaban sus amigos heridos.

—Por favor Angelica, acompáñanos a la biblioteca a Gea, Leto, Júpiter, Neptuno y a mí para que busquemos los detalles de la información sobre la tutoría que Sirius y tú podrían tomar de Venus, Diana y Electra, mientras conseguimos si mis hermanos y yo aún tenemos familiares vivos. Diana, acompaña a Electra con Mercurio, cuéntales lo de Marte y tranquilízalos, pues ya Venus está resolviendo eso. También evita que ella se altere por la visita del señor Fenwick. —les dijo Ron con seriedad, que había decidido agarrarse de lo dicho por el padrino de su mejor amigo mientras Jessica se recuperaba y ellos arreglaban la casa.

—Seguro, vamos. —lo secundó Angelica con agilidad, mientras los otros asentían.

El director frunció el ceño, pues suponía que eso a la larga traería problemas si los chicos se iban de esa casa de nuevo como estaba seguro pretendían. Pero no dijo nada para no delatar que era mentira lo dicho por su yerno y ahora confirmado por el pelirrojo alto, que tenía la impresión tomaba el liderazgo del grupo cuando el chico Potter no estaba en condiciones.

—Acompáñame para que veas a Remus y a James. —retuvo Jennifer con una sonrisa dulce y aparentemente inocente a Benjy, para evitar que fuese tras los chicos y su gemela.

El inefable entrecerró los ojos pero asintió. Ahora estaba casi seguro que aquello era una treta para que no presionasen a los chicos. Cuando entró al cuarto de los heridos con la estudiante de medimagia y el director sonrió internamente, pues Lily estaba en el centro del cuarto regañando al líder de los chicos, ayudada por James y Remus desde sus camas, mientras él los escuchaba cabizbajo sentado en almohadones en otra cama del cuarto.

—… y no tienes de que preocuparte, Venus, Marte no se moverá de esa cama como tampoco lo harán James o Remus hasta que Jennifer lo autorice. —finalizó furiosa Lily.

—Hola amiga. Me ha dicho ella que Remus ya puede recibir visitas. ¿Puedo charlar con los dos un rato? —le dijo el hombre moreno a su pelirroja compañera de trabajo con su voz profunda.

—Hola Benjy. Sólo quince minutos y nada que pueda alterarlos. —le respondió ella seria, aún enojada por lo que se acababa de enterar.

—Así lo haré, no te preocupes. —le respondió él con una suave sonrisa, queriendo calmarla un poco. Era una excelente bruja, generalmente dulce y amable, pero enojada era de temer.

Lily comprendió el gesto, tomó una respiración profunda para tranquilizarse y asintió.

—Voy a ver que Electra esté bien y organizar a los elfos para la cena que servirán en el comedor y las que les subirán a los cuatro convalecientes. —informó mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía por ella, dirigiéndole antes una mirada a Jennifer para que supiese que la hacía responsable de lo que ocurriese allí en su ausencia.

—Hola amigo. Perdona a mi esposa, pero ya estaba enojada porque Remus y yo queríamos levantarnos para ir a ver a Electra, así que la noticia del silencio de Marte sobre el problema con su herida la hizo explotar. —le explicó James a Benjy.

—No te atrevas. —amenazó Remus al chico al verle intenciones de decir algo, gruñendo amenazadoramente al verlo refunfuñar en voz baja, tranquilizándose al acariciarle su esposa la frente. Estaba contento porque había visto por fin a la que, estaba casi seguro, era la hija de ambos y la había notado bastante recuperada, después de verla tan malherida antes de perder el conocimiento. Había sido el último en caer inconsciente de los tres.

—Al menos se ha sincerado a tiempo y ahora hará todo lo necesario para recuperarse, como me recomendaba cuando era yo el convaleciente. —se decidió a ayudarlo Sirius, correspondiendo la sonrisa de agradecimiento del que estaba seguro era su ahijado. Se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama en que lo había ayudado a recostar, del otro lado de la novia del chico.

—En cuanto a Voldemort podremos estar tranquilos por un par de semanas al menos. Los últimos ataques no le han salido como tenía planeado, así que estoy seguro se replegará mientras se reorganiza e investiga. —dijo el director sentándose junto a la ventana opuesta a la puerta, mirándolos de uno en uno.

—Por sus últimos movimientos cerca de propiedades de los Potter y los Longbottom debe relacionar a los "Guerreros del Fénix" con James y Frank, lo cual me temo que implica que tenemos un traidor en la Orden del Fénix. —dijo muy serio el inefable.

—Es posible, pero también existe la posibilidad que Voldemort le sacase información al señor Dearborn —intervino Harry con tono tranquilo, pues no quería que las dudas entre ellos empezasen a generar problemas desde ya. Estaba seguro por el comportamiento que le había visto al traidor y a todos con él que sería del último que sospecharían—. No les digo que no desconfíen, podría tener a alguien del grupo controlado de alguna manera, pero si logra sembrar en ustedes la semilla de la discordia sería peor para la Orden del Fénix.

—Pues si está controlando a alguien del grupo con maldición o chantaje debemos averiguarlo pronto, pero si está traicionándonos alguno voluntariamente ayudaré a Alastor a sepultarlo en la peor celda de Azkaban por lo que le reste de vida. —gruñó Sirius muy enojado.

Ginny y Harry lo miraron y tragaron saliva, observando luego las reacciones de sus acompañantes en la habitación. Notaron que James, Remus, Benjy y Jennifer parecían estar totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho por el impulsivo Merodeador, mientras que el director le miraba analíticamente tras sus gafas.

—Espero que el profesor tenga razón, así tendremos tranquilidad al menos mientras Marte, James, Remus y Electra recuperan la salud —opinó Ginny—. Sería deseable que no hiciese nada mientras nacen los hijos de Lily y Alice, para que ellas estén tranquilas.

—No creo que ese asesino se quede tanto tiempo inactivo, aunque concuerdo contigo en que sería lo mejor para ellas dos. —comentó desanimada Jennifer.

—No, lo mejor sería que desapareciese permanentemente bien sea encerrado en Azkaban o muerto. —entró diciendo Alice con tono molesto.

—Hola Alice, hola Frank. —los saludaron todos.

—¿Por qué estás en cama, Marte? —preguntó el auror castaño.

Harry suspiró mientras Jennifer empezaba a contarles a los recién llegados lo ocurrido, recibiendo resignado los regaños subsiguientes de la pareja de aurores.

—¿Ya escogieron los nombres de los bebés? —se decidió a ayudarlo Ginny cuando vio que Lily entraba a la habitación y fruncía el ceño al oír a sus amigos.

Sabía que a su novio lo afectaba mucho cuando eran sus papás quienes lo regañaban, como había ocurrido poco antes. Estaba un poco menos enojada al verlo con aquella mezcla de alegría y tristeza en la mirada mientras los oía.

—Sí —afirmó de inmediato Alice emocionada, mirando a su esposo, sonriendo al ver que Frank le hacía señas con la cabeza para que ellas les contase—. Si es niña se llamará Melisa Augusta Longbottom Yaxley y si es niño será Neville Frank Longbottom Yaxley.

—Nuestro bebé se llamará Alyssa Dorea Potter Evans si es niña, o Harry James Potter Evans si es varoncito. —les contó emocionada Lily, sentada en la cama junto a su esposo que la abrazaba feliz y orgulloso.

—Son nombres muy bonitos. —afirmó Ginny con una sonrisa, apretando la mano de su novio que tenía entre las suyas.

—A nosotros nos ayudó a seleccionar los definitivos el señor Harfang. —les contó con una gran sonrisa Alice.

—Charlus decidió los definitivos entre los que James y yo teníamos pensados. —les dijo feliz Lily luego de besar a su esposo.

—Es curioso que en ambos casos los seleccionasen los abuelos paternos. —comentó el director con una amplia sonrisa.

—Mis padres están de acuerdo con los nombres. —aclaró de inmediato Lily, que sabía que su esposo estaba preocupado por eso.

—Mamá está feliz porque si es niña llevará su nombre. —les contó Alice.

Harry perdió la batalla que tenía con su organismo. Estaba empezando a adormecerse sin poder evitarlo, producto tanto de su debilidad como de una de las pociones que le había dado Jennifer. Parpadeaba furiosamente intentando evitarlo, mirando a sus padres, convirtiéndose la conversación a su alrededor en un sonido cada vez más apagado.

Sirius y Ginny se dieron cuenta, ayudando el primero a la segunda a acomodarlo en la cama. El joven hombre de ojos grises sonrió al oírlo balbucear una protesta antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Visitaré a Electra e iré a buscarte la poción que me pediste para Marte —le dijo Benjy a Jennifer luego de ver que examinaba al chico con expresión preocupada—. Me alegra ver que ustedes dos se están recuperando tan bien. Christopher me dijo que era asombrosa su recuperación considerando sus heridas. No hagan locuras, que tanto sus familias como la comunidad mágica los necesitan totalmente restablecidos cuanto antes.

—Seguiremos tu consejo —le aseguró James—. No nos queda más remedio con nuestras estrictas vigilantes como bien notaste ayer. —bromeó en seguida abrazando a su esposa.

Lily se limitó a bufar y denegar, sonriendo resignada al ver la expresión pícara en el rostro de su esposo mientras le aceptaba el apretón de manos a su compañero de trabajo.

—Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo, Benjy. Lamento que ayer no pudiésemos. —le sonrió Remus, estrechándole la mano con las fuerzas que tenía, ampliándose su sonrisa cuando su esposa se sentó de nuevo junto a él.

—Buenas tardes Electra. —saludó el inefable a la chica en cama. Al novio ya lo había saludado cuando estaba en el jardín con los otros chicos y a la otra chica ya la había visto en el pasillo, habiéndolo saludado con un leve movimiento de la cabeza mientras preguntaba lo que sucedía.

—Buenas tardes señor Fenwick. —le respondió el saludo Jessica con tono respetuoso, mirándolo inquieta.

—Me alegra ver que estás recuperándote. ¿Podemos conversar unos minutos? —le planteó con el tono más suave que lograba con su voz fuerte y gruesa.

—Sí señor —aceptó ella con una sonrisa dulce pero nerviosa—. Usted dirá, señor. —le dijo luego de verlo sentarse junto a su cama, con su mano derecha entre las de su novio. Se sentía un poco tranquila por el apoyo de él y la presencia de su prima.

—Me alegra que también esté Diana presente, pues en realidad quiero hablar con las dos —comenzó Benjy lentamente, pidiéndole con un gesto de su mano a la otra chica que se sentase. Sonrió internamente al ver que lo hacía, manteniendo sin embargo su expresión impasible—. Sabemos que son hermanas y que perdieron a sus padres en Bristol. Pero no están solas en el mundo y quiero que estén claras en eso. —les dijo con suavidad. Se sintió un poco incómodo cuando las vio a las dos bajar la mirada, aunque dudaba que aquello fuese cierto, pero continuó con lo que lo había llevado allí.

»Ustedes no sólo cuentan con sus ocho compañeros en el problema por el que resultaron quemadas, los ocho amigos que hicieron desde que llegaron a esta casa y el director del colegio. También cuentan conmigo —afirmó mirándolas fijamente, tranquilizándose un poco al ver que lo miraban con una mezcla de agradecimiento y curiosidad—. También quería decirte que no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo ocurrido —siguió mirando a la chica en cama—. Es apenas lógico que quisieses hablar con James y Remus para volver con tus amigos a esta casa, luego de lo que vivieron la noche de luna llena con los niños.

Jessica no pudo evitar estremecerse. Sabía que ésa era la excusa que había dado su cuñado a lo ocurrido pero… La verdad es que George había dicho algo demasiado cerca de la verdad. Lo vivido esa noche la había empujado a actuar en contra de lo que le habían enseñado, deseosa de buscar la forma de evitar que su papá siguiese sufriendo como sabía que lo hacía desde que era sólo un niño.

En Remus el efecto de la maldición era casi tan terrible como en un mago que no tuviese ascendencia Dunedain, ya que no tenía en su sangre la fuerza de esa raza de forma tan intensa como ella. Sin embargo la que tenía lo había ayudado no sólo a sobrevivir a su primera transformación, habiendo sido mordido siendo sólo un niño pequeño, sino también a que lograse controlar al lobo los días cercanos a la luna llena. Jessica lo sabía y le dolía muchísimo el sufrimiento de su padre, porque ella nunca padeció como vio a los niños esa noche pero sabía que él sí.

—Pero sí fue mi culpa. No debí distraerme ni distraerlos en medio de una batalla —dijo en voz baja y arrepentida—. Remus y James pudieron morir por mi torpeza. —agregó mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

—No, pequeña, no fue tu culpa lo ocurrido —la contradijo el inefable con el tono más dulce que lograba con su voz, acariciándole la cabeza cubierta con el pasamontañas con un gesto cariñoso—. Es cierto que uno no puede distraerse en una batalla, pero ni tú estás en edad de estar en una ni fue tu culpa lo ocurrido.

»Si analizas con calma y objetividad lo ocurrido eran muchos mortífagos y por las ubicaciones de todos hubiesen rodeado igualmente a James y Remus, probablemente también a Sirius y Frank —Al ver que levantaba la mirada hacia él en una petición muda le sonrió y le asintió—. Tus amigos y tú se hubiesen percatado y devuelto a ayudarlos como hicieron, de eso ya no tengo dudas, pero a ellos igual los hubiesen lastimado.

»Por lo que me contó ayer James, tú los ayudaste mucho a defenderse. Él estaba seguro que evitaste que los mataran a los dos antes que tus amigos pudiesen sacarlos a los tres, pues combatiste muy bien y de manera sincronizada con ellos. Edgar y yo llegamos a ayudar a Sirius y Frank a sacarlos, pero teníamos problemas con otro frente de mortífagos.

»Supongo que te han contado que Edgar y yo reaccionamos mal al ver lo que ocurría —le planteó con cuidado, suspirando al ver que desviaba la mirada—. Nos pone nerviosos que no nos quieran mostrar sus rostros y se empeñen en ir a batallas. Hemos visto a jovencitos siendo utilizados por los mortífagos para hacerles daño a sus propias familias.

—Nosotros no somos mortífagos ni aliados de ellos. —replicó Jessica con molestia en la voz, clavando sus ojos dorados en los negros de su interlocutor.

—Eso lo sabemos ahora. Pero lo que nos preocupa mucho es su empeño en no permitir que los ayudemos y en seguir participando en batallas —le respondió Benjy con suavidad, sonriendo internamente al ver que la mirada de la chica pasaba del desafío a la inquietud—. Me gustaría que me ayudases a convencer a tus compañeros de volver a esta casa y no volver a participar en batallas. Pueden colaborar en detener a Voldemort y los mortífagos enseñando a sus ocho amigos los contrahechizos que conocen para las maldiciones nuevas, para que ellos nos lo enseñen a nosotros.

—Disculpe, señor Fenwick, pero los mortífagos son muchos mientras que las brujas y magos que los enfrentan son pocos hasta donde hemos visto. ¿No le parece ilógico que intente retirar de los combates contra esos asesinos a diez que saben usar bien la varita? — le planteó Jessica con seriedad.

—¿Y si se retiran sólo las tres varitas que no deberían estar por ser de tres chicas menores de edad? Dos de ellas saben casi tanto de medimagia como Jennifer y la tercera también sabe bastante al respecto, según me ha dicho mi amiga. Si los diez están aquí, quedándose ustedes tres en la casa para ayudar con los que lleguemos heridos de las batallas de tus siete amigos y de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, estaríamos todos más tranquilos.

Jessica bajó la mirada. Lo que él decía tenía mucha lógica, pero sabía que ni Ginny ni Angela aceptarían quedarse con ella en la casa. A ella tampoco le gustaba quedarse, menos aún sabiendo que era una de las mejores por su entrenamiento como Dunedain, pero lo haría si con eso estaban más tranquilos sus papás, tíos y abuelo.

—Disculpe que me entrometa, señor Fenwick, pero el que Venus y yo vayamos o no a batallas no es decisión de Electra —intervino Angela decidida—. Si quiere hablarlo con nosotras con mucho gusto lo acompañaré a la salita y le diré a Venus que se reúna con nosotros allí, pero Electra debe permanecer tranquila y descansar.

—Tu hermana tiene razón, descansa. Perdona si en algún momento dije o hice algo que te molestara y… piensa lo que te dije. —se despidió el hombre moreno.

—Así lo haré. Gracias por su visita, señor Fenwick. —le sonrió Jessica con sinceridad.

—Intenta dormir un ratito mientras te suben la comida. Yo acompaño al señor Fenwick y regreso. —le aconsejó Angela con dulzura. Le sonrió para que supiese que no se había enojado porque no se opusiese a lo dicho por el hombre moreno. Asintió al verla sonreír y cerrar los ojos, adormilándose. Le hizo señas a su cuñado que le avisase por la esclava si la necesitaba y salió del cuarto, caminando frente al miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

—Sabes que tengo razón en lo que le dije a Electra. —le dijo Benjy a Angela mientras bajaban las escaleras, queriendo sondear a la chica antes que se les uniese la menuda pelirroja.

Había notado que la joven que se hacía llamar Venus tenía tan mal carácter como su compañera de trabajo. Estaba casi seguro que si la chica de pelo negro no hubiese estado en el cuarto la herida hubiese accedido a lo que él le había planteado, sin que el chico que había permanecido silencioso mirándola preocupado se hubiese opuesto.

—En parte sí, porque ustedes estarían más tranquilos en cuanto a que no estemos las menores de edad en batalla —le respondió Angela con serenidad—. Pero ni nuestros enemigos respetan edades a la hora de atacar, ni podemos quedarnos a esperar por los heridos que lleguen sabiendo que podemos evitar que los lastimen a ustedes y otros con la preparación que tenemos.

—No quise decirle a Electra para no alterarla, pero el que ustedes tengan ese nivel de preparación con sus edades y los trajes que usan en las batallas no son precisamente factores para confiar en ustedes —le planteó serio, preocupado por la actitud de la chica, decidiéndose a presionarla—. No sólo no están en el colegio los ocho que deberían estarlo, ni estudiaron allí los dos que ya se habrían graduado de haberlo hecho, sino que su preparación y comportamiento no son normales para sus edades. —agregó con el ceño fruncido al ver que se detenía y se giraba a mirarlo con expresión seria y mirada desafiante, los dos de pie al final de las escaleras.

George retuvo a Angelica en la puerta de la biblioteca, haciéndole señas que permaneciese en silencio y aguardase, pues al oír la voz de la chica bajando las escaleras con alguien se habían apresurado todos allí. Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ron se detuvieron tras ellos, escuchando atentamente.

—En eso tiene mucha razón, señor Fenwick. Sin embargo, muchos de apariencia respetable y cónsona con las normas y procedimientos normales en el mundo mágico sirven a los intereses de un mago oscuro, mientras que nosotros lo combatimos. ¿Nos juzgará por nuestra apariencia o por los hechos? —le planteó Angela tensa.

—Yo no soy quien para juzgarlos. Simplemente estoy planteando que tal vez no estaban con familiares en Bristol, que recuerdan más de lo que dicen, y que no quieren volver con quienes han estado con ustedes hasta hace poco porque lo que han hecho es entrenarlos como asesinos. Que se empeñan en ir a las batallas es para enfrentar a quienes los enseñaron y bajo esa apariencia de "paseo de aventura", que finalizó con ustedes casi muertos por quemaduras, lo que quieren ocultar es un castigo por no hacer algo que les exigieron que hicieran. —la bombardeó con una de las hipótesis que Caradoc, Edgar y él habían manejado.

En la biblioteca Angelica, Hermione y Luna se tensaron mientras George, Neville y Ron apretaban los puños de las manos y encajaban sus mandíbulas con enojo. Al pie de las escaleras la tensión en el ambiente luego de esas palabras podía palparse. Angela había tenido sus ojos grises fijos en los negros de su interlocutor, cambiando a azules brillantes hacia el final de lo dicho por el inefable.

—Le agradezco mucho la dulce mentira que le dijo a Electra sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla. Pues usted y yo sabemos que si ella no hubiese retenido a James y Remus nos hubiesen encerrado muy probablemente a nosotros diez contra el callejón, mientras lográbamos salir de allí, pero ellos no se hubiesen visto en peligro.

»La situación la habríamos tenido que resolver nosotros diez con la ayuda de sólo las nueve personas que nos han estado cuidando desde que llegamos a esta casa. Pues los dos sabemos también que nosotros sí los hubiésemos ayudado a ustedes, pero que es muy probable que no se diese lo contrario por las dudas que tienen la mayoría de ustedes sobre nosotros desde que desapareció el señor Caradoc Dearborn.

—En eso estás equivocada. Aunque desconfiemos de ustedes por la desaparición de nuestro amigo los hubiésemos ayudado. No pensamos como asesinos, aunque tal vez eso sea lo único que conozcas y por eso nos juzgas así. —la contradijo Benjy con molestia en el tono por lo insinuado, aunque intentaba controlarse.

—En cuanto a la hipótesis que sobre nosotros acaba usted de plantearme no tengo como refutarla ni tampoco como confirmarla, pues no recordamos muchas cosas. Supongo que todo lo que ha dicho sobre que Electra es mi hermana y que nuestros padres murieron en Bristol entonces es falso, pues no encajan en su teoría. —siguió Angela, sin querer responderle a lo dicho por él para evitar agravar la situación que había provocado ella al devolverle las sospechas con algo muy similar.

—Así es. Los Patil no pueden ser familiares de ustedes porque hemos conseguido los cadáveres de las hijas ayer. ¿Por qué no se sinceran y permiten que los ayudemos? Los podemos poner a salvo de quienes los lastimaron. —le planteó el hombre moreno preocupado, sospechando de su reacción que tal vez su teoría no estuviese muy alejada de la verdad que esos diez ocultaban.

—Sólo le voy a asegurar dos cosas: la primera es que no vamos a buscar familiares ni amigos hasta que no recobremos la memoria porque no vamos a poner en riesgo la seguridad de nadie. La segunda es que yo no voy a dejar de combatir a Voldemort y sus malditos mortífagos aunque puedan usted y los demás convencer a cada uno de mis amigos de no continuar haciéndolo. Ahora que estamos claros, si me disculpa usted, voy a buscar la comida y pociones de Electra. Espere a Venus en la sala que yo le diré que baje ahí para que usted hable con ella. —le dijo Angela furiosa, dominándose con mucha dificultad para no gritarle unas cuantas verdades. Salió hacia la cocina con paso rápido, conteniéndose a duras penas de correr.

—Diana, espera por favor. —la siguió Benjy rápidamente, comprendiendo que la había llevado a un límite peligroso.

—Hora de intervenir antes que su amigo diga algo que la haga explotar —le dijo George a su suegra, saliendo rápidamente tras su novia y el inefable hacia la cocina, con Angelica y los demás que estaban en la biblioteca tras él—. Diana, mi amor, necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo aquí en la biblioteca —la llamó al ver que el hombre moreno lograba alcanzarla y la sujetaba de un brazo—. ¿Pasa algo? —fingió curiosidad por lo que veía.

—Nada. El señor Fenwick creyó ver que me mareaba y me estaba ayudando. ¿Puede esperar un poco lo que necesitan? Quiero subirle a Electra la comida y las pociones. —le respondió Angela a su novio con una sonrisa forzada, pues no quería que el planteamiento del inefable llegase a los otros, especialmente no a Jessica o a Harry.

Benjy comprendió que no quería que los otros supiesen lo ocurrido y le siguió en la mentira.

—Usted no parece estar en condiciones de llevarle nada. Sería mejor que permitiese a Angelica o uno de sus amigos hacerlo. Yo puedo acompañarla en el comedor mientras se le pasa el malestar. —planteó para que le diesen unos minutos más a solas con ella.

—Eso no es necesario, señor Fenwick. Júpiter se quedará con ella y yo le llevaré a Electra la comida y pociones. —le contradijo Neville con tono firme y mirada llena de enojo.

El inefable soltó a la chica, observando como el novio de inmediato la tomaba en sus brazos. De las miradas de enojo en los cinco chicos y la intranquila de la gemela sospechó que habían en realidad oído su conversación con la joven de pelo negro, notando en su expresión ahora preocupada que ella también estaba deduciendo lo mismo.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Benjy. Por favor acompáñame a la biblioteca. Chicos, seguimos en otro rato con nuestra charla. —se decidió Angelica al ver que ninguno se movía.

—Seguro, vamos. —aceptó el inefable, comprendiendo que no podría hablar más con la chica en ese momento.

—Tranquila, ya estamos resolviendo. Todo saldrá bien. —le dijo en voz baja George a Angela. Le dio un beso en la frente al ver sus ojos mutar a verde, entrando con ella y los demás a la cocina.

Angelica y Benjy alcanzaron a oírlo por el silencio en el pasillo, suspirando los dos, entrando seguidamente a la biblioteca.

—Es sólo una teoría, pero tú sabes que es muy posible. —empezó de inmediato el moreno apenas vio como su amiga sellaba e insonorizaba el lugar.

—¿Y tenías que decirle de esa manera lo que es sólo una teoría precisamente a la más enfermiza del grupo? —le preguntó la gemela, enojándose por la forma en que el moreno intentaba disculpar lo que había hecho.

—Ella y el que se hace llamar Marte son los mejor entrenados por quien les haya enseñado, siendo también los más arriesgados, impulsivos y empecinados en ir a las batallas. Estuve a punto de convencer a Electra de no presentarse más, pero su presencia en el cuarto no lo permitió. ¿No lo ves? Sólo si ellos dos ceden los demás lo harán. —le explicó Benjy sus motivos con la mayor tranquilidad posible, preocupado al ver los ojos de su amiga brillar azules. Frunció el ceño al relacionar el cambio en el color de los de la chica con los de la gemela frente a él.

—¿Y crees que diciéndole que es una mortífaga novata lograrás que confíe en ti? —le planteó Angelica con tono sarcástico.

—Yo no le dije… —intentó tranquilizarla el inefable.

—Nooo, claro. Sólo le dijiste que la habían intentado matar con sus amigos por no hacer algo, que no era cierto lo del paseo, que no estaban con familiares, que estaba demasiado entrenada en maldiciones y contrahechizos, que no habían estudiado en el colegio ni se comportaba como debería una bruja de su edad. Lo único que te faltó fue decirle que su equipo para las batallas es una variante del disfraz que usan los malditos mortífagos. —lo interrumpió inicialmente con sarcasmo, finalizando casi a los gritos.

—Si no estoy en lo cierto, ¿por qué no me contradijo en nada? —le planteó Benjy en tono sereno, mirándola fijamente, preocupado por la reacción de la gemela. _"Parece una madre defendiendo un hijo. ¿Acaso la chica es familiar de ella y lo sabe o lo sospecha?"_

—¿No la oíste? Porque no tiene como contradecirte ya que no recuerda quién es. ¿No lo ves? Ellos deben haber llegado a sospechar algo similar en algún momento después de presentarse por primera vez en batalla. Y ahora vienes tú con tu maravillosa teoría y los empujas posiblemente a averiguar en esa dirección. ¡Maldita sea! —Volcó al piso todo lo que estaba en la mesa cercana, desahogando en parte su frustración, sentándose a llorar.

"_Si Walburga nos quitó a mi niña y mi sobrina por mucho tiempo, puede ser que el supuesto orfanato del que nos habló la chica sea en realidad un centro de entrenamiento para mortífagos"_. Esa terrible posibilidad le había pasado por la mente al oír el planteamiento del inefable, lo cual la tenía al borde de la desesperación.

—Perdona amiga, no lo pensé. Hablaré con ella y los chicos para que no hagan nada por investigar en ese sentido —le aseguró el inefable sentándose con cautela junto a ella.

Al ver que no intentaba agredirlo y no le respondía, pero se agitaban sus hombros con sollozos reprimidos, la abrazó. Se apretó un nudo en su garganta al sentirla llorar en su pecho con tanta angustia. A su mente vino la extraña conversación del señor Charlus Potter con los chicos y empezó a concatenar una serie de detalles, apretando el abrazo a su amiga al comprender las posibles sospechas que tenían los ocho sobre algunos de los diez chicos. Se pateó mentalmente por no haberlo entendido antes y crearle a su amiga la inquietud que ahora tenía.

—Tranquila, hablaré con ellos. No se acercarán a esos malditos a investigar nada. Les diré otra posible teoría que tengo, pintándoselas como mucho más factible, guiándolos a investigar en esa dirección. —le planteó con tono suave mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Cuál? —le preguntó Angelica con miedo, aún escapándosele pequeños hipidos pues no lograba serenarse totalmente.

—Es posible que sus familiares no los llevasen a Hogwarts, los entrenasen para que se defendiesen de los mortífagos y los trajes sean por eso. Porque querían conformar un grupo especial secreto para defensa, algo similar a la Orden del Fénix. Tal vez el "paseo de aventura" era cierto, pero al ver el ataque cercano los familiares les ordenaron ponerse a salvo mientras ellos combatían a esos asesinos. Ese día murieron muchas personas que no eran de la zona, es difícil ubicar a alguien así. También hay muchos heridos, posiblemente tengan familiares vivos pero con problemas de memoria como ellos mismos y por eso no los están buscando. —inventó sobre la marcha.

—Benjy… gracias… yo… —intentó la gemela al comprender que el hombre moreno lo estaba armando todo justo en ese momento.

—Shhh, tranquila. Serénate para que no noten ni Sirius ni ellos que te has alterado y ayúdame a reunir a Diana y los que estaban aquí contigo para plantearles esa hipótesis, antes que hablen con los otros y el problema se agrave. —le dijo, sonriendo al verla asentir.

La ayudó con su varita a arreglar lo dañado y suspiró una vez que ella salió de la biblioteca ya serena. _"La teoría que se me ha ocurrido parece ser muy disparatada, pero… Explicaría muchísimas cosas que hasta este momento me habían intrigado. Pero el llegar a comprobar que tengo razón será casi imposible, pues si estoy en lo cierto mis ocho amigos han estado protegiendo a los chicos desde casi dos meses atrás, probablemente cuando empezaron a sospechar como yo ahora._

_Las sutiles preguntas iniciales de Lily mutaron en silencio, así como también las de James, Sirius, Alice y Frank, prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Edgar me había comentado 'la extraña percepción que tengo sobre los que parecen haber acampado en Deercourage', pero mi amigo no compartió la práctica de D.C.L.A.O. con las dos mujeres embarazadas, ni la conversación con Charlus, así que difícilmente puede atar cabos como estoy haciendo._

_Además él está muy perturbado por la muerte de sus mejores amigos la noche de luna llena, bajo las garras de Greyback y los licántropos con él. Si no la agarró con Remus es por el carácter apacible del castaño y que lo conocemos desde el colegio. Pero la falta de información sobre los chicos y su comportamiento tan anormal tienen disparadas las alarmas de mi amigo._

_No puedo culparlo por eso. Yo mismo estaba así hasta unos minutos atrás, cuando la reacción de Angelica me dio la pista que me faltaba para empezar a atar cabos. Siempre fui bueno para armar rompecabezas completos con sólo unas cuantas piezas base. Es esta habilidad la que me convierte en uno de los mejores inefables, según palabras de Leonel, siendo sólo igualado por Lily Potter."_

—Señor Fenwick, nos dijo Angelica que quería hablar con nosotros. ¿Algo más que agregar a la teoría que le expuso a Diana? —le preguntó Ron con reticencia, el enojo evidente en su mirada azul.

—En realidad plantearles otra teoría que considero sea más factible que la que le dije a su amiga para hacerla enojar. —le respondió Benjy con tono sereno, pidiéndoles con un gesto de la mano a todos que se sentasen.

—¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual me quería hacer enojar? —preguntó Angela mientras se sentaba, siguiéndola su novio y sus amigos con expresiones de inconformidad.

—Porque he notado que eres impulsiva y cuando uno está enojado no mide lo que dice. Quería ver si haciéndote enojar lograba que aflorase algún recuerdo inconscientemente. —le respondió con tranquilidad.

—Podría funcionar. —fingió pensarlo Angela.

—Olvídalo. No vamos a arriesgar tu salud de esa manera. —la regañó George.

—Tiene razón en eso, joven. Ahí me equivoqué y por eso quería disculparme con ustedes y plantearles la teoría que tengo y se ajusta más a ustedes y su situación —afirmó Benjy, continuando al verlos asentir—. Por favor les pido que me permitan exponerla completa, sin alterarse si llegase a decir algo de manera inadecuada. Si la escuchan completa podrían luego ayudarme a pulirla con sus observaciones para ayudarles después a investigar —Al verlos asentir nuevamente, mirándolo con curiosidad, sonrió internamente—. He pensado que tal vez…

Quince minutos más tarde salían de la biblioteca Angela, Luna, Hermione, George, Neville y Ron curiosos sobre tan extraño personaje, pero mucho más tranquilos.

Angelica les dijo que se quedaba a despedirse de su amigo. Selló e insonorizó el lugar luego de ellos salir, girándose a mirar al inefable interrogante mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

—Eso no es necesario, amiga. Tampoco Veritaserum ni cualquier otro truco que guardes bajo la manga. Vamos a mi casa para que busquemos la poción que me pidió tu hermana para Marte y hablamos allí. —le planteó Benjy sonriéndole.

Angelica entrecerró los ojos pero aceptó. Quitó el bloqueo y desapareció luego que su amigo, su varita aún en alto cuando apareció en la sala del inefable. Lo siguió a la habitación en que él guardaba las pociones.

—Voy a empezar por el final —le dijo mientras buscaba rápido la poción, sonriendo al ver que tenía suficiente cantidad. Tomó nota en un pergamino sobre el escritorio para recordar preparar más de ésa, donde ya había anotado las otras que habían necesitado días atrás. Le tendió cuatro vasos de la poción a su amiga y le indicó que se sentase. Luego buscó en el pequeño gabinete de la esquina un par de cervezas de mantequilla y volvió junto a ella. Se sentó, meditó unos momentos su decisión y tomó un primer trago antes de comenzar—. He diseñado un hechizo muy especial para que en caso que Voldemort logre ponerme las manos encima no logre sacarme ni una sílaba sin matarme, mira. —le dijo con su acostumbrada tranquilidad, escribiendo el hechizo en un pergamino.

—¿Estás loco? Esto es suicidio. —lo regañó Angelica luego de ver el pergamino, guardando su varita y tomando la cerveza de mantequilla.

—Sí, pero hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir y no voy a permitir que ese maldito llegue a enterarse por mí de nada —aseveró el moreno con enojo, respirando de manera profunda seguidamente para serenarse de nuevo—. Ahora te voy a contar mi vida, lo que he podido deducir de la tuya por mis observaciones y pesquisas, para finalizar con lo que acabo de deducir de los diez chicos justo hace unos minutos mientras llorabas. Quiero que me escuches en silencio, sin interrumpirme hasta que termine. ¿Está bien?

Angelica tragó saliva y asintió. Desde que lo conoció confiaba en él con la misma intensidad que desconfiaba de Peter Pettigrew.

—No está tan nublado y es posible que se vean las estrellas —le dijo con suavidad Angela a la mamá, suspirando al verla sobresaltarse—. Te convido a una taza de chocolate caliente bajo la Vía Láctea.

—Deberías estar durmiendo. —la regañó Angelica.

—Igual que tú. ¿Me acompañas? —le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Siempre duermes tan mal? —le preguntó Angelica, intentando con su pose de enojo ocultar su preocupación.

—No sé antes, pero desde que llegamos aquí generalmente me despiertan pesadillas —se sinceró parcialmente mientras empezaba a preparar lo ofrecido—. Lo mismo ocurre con Marte, Electra y Neptuno. Les pasa con menor frecuencia a Leto, Gea y Venus. A Mercurio, Urano y Júpiter hasta ahora casi nunca les ocurre. Pero creí que hoy me tocaría el desvelo en solitario —comentó con tranquilidad, explicándose al ver la expresión interrogante en su mamá—. Marte y Electra están durmiendo bajo poción, Venus y Leto los están cuidando a ellos, a James y a Remus. Neptuno y los otros difícilmente despertarán luego de lo cansados que llegaron del arreglo de la casa.

—Luego del chocolate te duermo con el hechizo. —dijo la mamá con tono de mando.

—Vale, igual ha empezado a llover y no podremos ver las estrellas —respondió la hija con tono de resignación, sirviéndole el chocolate—. ¿Te tiene inquieta algo en particular? Hoy no es noche de luna llena para que estés tan intranquila.

—¿Por qué se fueron una noche de luna llena de esta casa si saben cómo nos afectan a Remus y a mí? —le preguntó Angelica con el ceño fruncido.

—La verdad es que no lo relacionamos con la luna hasta que estuvimos en el campamento y la vimos tan redonda y clara —le respondió Angela con tono triste, moviendo la cucharilla en la taza de chocolate que se había servido—. Sabíamos que era una noche de esas, pero nos tenía bastante abstraídos la decisión de irnos de aquí y lo menos que pensamos fue en eso. Desde esa noche hemos querido disculparnos contigo y con él, pero no sabíamos cómo hacerlo sin incomodarlos.

—A ti no parecen afectarte como a mí, ni a tu prima como a Remus. —le planteó Angelica dos de las dudas que tenía, aprovechando el ánimo a responder que le estaba viendo.

—A mí no me afecta la luna llena en ninguna forma. A Electra sí, pero hasta ahora ha sido más debilidad y agudización de sus sentidos que otra cosa. —le respondió Angela con cautela.

—¿Hasta que edad se estuvo transformando Electra en licántropa? —le preguntó la mamá de inmediato—. Ustedes estaban muy nerviosos el día de la primera luna llena que pasaron en esta época, así que supongo que fue hace poco. —agregó al ver que no le respondía y la miraba intranquila.

—No lo sabemos con certeza. Estamos confundidos porque yo recuerdo algunas transformaciones de ella y también noches de luna llena con ella como humana, pero en ésas ella tiene la apariencia actual. —le respondió la hija nerviosa, luego de pensar por unos minutos qué responderle. No se atrevió a negar la licantropía de su prima porque vio en los ojos de su mamá que tenía la certeza que la había padecido.

—En las transformaciones que recuerdas, ella… —dudó por un momento. Tenía la información, pero sabía que no debía parecer tan tranquila ante su hija luego de lo ocurrido la última luna llena. Estaba segura que los dos chicos de pelo negro no sabían que habían ido a esa casa de esa manera tan especial mientras dormían—. ¿Fueron como las de los niños que acompañaron?

—No, las que recuerdo no fueron… —Angela no pudo contener un escalofrío—. En las que recuerdo se transformaba en forma similar a como lo hace un animago, sólo que no era voluntario sino por la luna llena.

—¿Quiénes de ustedes son animagos? —le preguntó Angelica aprovechando que había tocado el tema, levantando la ceja derecha al ver que le evadía la mirada. Había alcanzado a ver culpa y nerviosismo en sus ojos grises.

—Los diez. Acompañamos a Remus la noche de la intrusión, luego que quien entró lo dejó libre y desmayó a los elfos. —le respondió Angela luego de dudar varios minutos.

—¿Por qué nos mintieron?

—Ustedes aún no confiaban en nosotros y nos asustó la presencia de alguien aquí que soltase a Remus transformado, coincidiendo con la ausencia simultánea de ustedes.

—¿Por eso se presentaron en Swindon esa noche Neptuno, Mercurio, Júpiter, Venus y Leto? —le preguntó Angelica, bufando al verla asentir—. ¿Cómo supieron donde estábamos?

—Los fénix. —le respondió la chica al ver en sus ojos aguamarina la resolución de sacarle la verdad.

—¿Eres mi hija? —le preguntó la mujer clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

—No lo sé. —musitó Angela mientras empezaba a respirar irregular.

—Tranquila. —le dijo con cariño Angelica al notarlo, tomándole las manos entre las suyas sobre la mesa.

—Definitivamente "lunático" ha terminado por contagiarnos su obsesión por el chocolate a todos los habitantes de la casa —entró diciendo con tono desenfadado Sirius, que las había estado escuchando tras la puerta y decidió que era un buen momento para interrumpirlas—. ¿Les importa si las acompaño con una taza antes de devolverlas a sus camas?

—Ya te lo sirvo. —le ofreció Angela con una sonrisa suave, luego de sobresaltarse igual que la mamá al oírlo, levantándose rápidamente para buscar una taza y servirle al verlo asentir sonriente.

Sirius aprovechó que la chica se había alejado de él y su esposa para regañar a la mujer que amaba silenciosamente, con sus ojos grises, por presionar a la joven enfermiza. Le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con cariño al verla bajar la mirada con una mezcla de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

—En esta época se ven muy bien las estrellas en Hogsmeade, mientras que aquí es casi imposible entre el humo que generan los muggles, sus luces y el clima. ¿No les gustaría que nos diésemos una escapadita a ver las estrellas antes de acostarnos a dormir? —les planteó con bien fingida tranquilidad cuando casi se estaba terminando su chocolate, sonriendo al ver la chispa de ilusión en los ojos de las dos.

—Marte me prohibió salir de la casa. —recordó Angela bajando con tristeza la mirada.

—No le vamos a contar. —le aseguró Sirius levantándole el rostro por el mentón, guiñándole un ojo al ver que lo miraba interrogante.

Angelica no pudo contener la risa al ver la expresión tan pícara de su esposo, siguiéndole él y su hija. Se incorporaron los tres de la mesa para reunirse en una esquina de la cocina. Desde allí Sirius las transportó por aparición conjunta a la parte posterior de La Casa de los Gritos. Se recostaron los tres en la grama y empezaron a jugar al que identificaba más estrellas.

Una hora más tarde Angelica los transportaba a los tres de vuelta, con la chica adormilada en brazos de su esposo después de reírse mucho por las trampas que intentaba Sirius para ganarles. La acostaron con cariño en el cuarto del segundo piso al lado del que ellos usaban en esa casa, frente al que estaban los Longbottom, durmiéndola profundamente Angelica con el hechizo.

La mañana siguiente tuvieron que tranquilizar al novio y los amigos que la buscaban como locos. Los llevaron al cuarto en que la chica aún dormía, explicándoles que se la habían conseguido despierta en la madrugada y por eso la llevaron a dormir ahí bajo un hechizo de Angelica. Sonrieron al ver que se tranquilizaban y la dejaban seguir durmiendo allí.

—Duerman ustedes dos un ratito aquí mientras me llevo a Electra al cuarto de enfrente para que les hagamos algo similar a un picnic a los cuatro —les dijo Jennifer a la chica rubia y la menuda pelirroja, sonriendo al ver las expresiones interrogantes de las dos y la de alegría de su hija—. Ustedes no han dormido en toda la noche, así que necesitan descansar.

»Y el picnic es para mantener a Marte, James y Remus en cama lo más tranquilos posible. No hay algo más molesto que un hombre enfermo, como ustedes lo han sabido con sus novios. Pero un Merodeador enfermo en cama es mucho peor como lo vieron con Sirius hace casi mes y medio. No digamos dos Merodeadores. Ayer casi logran enloquecernos con todo lo que inventaban con sus varitas para no aburrirse, especialmente James. La complicidad de Charlus con ellos no le permitía a Lily reñirlos como quería y hoy a él lo tengo reposando porque no está bien de salud. Así que mi esposo ha ideado esto para evitar que mi amiga los pueda regañar.

Ginny y Luna suspiraron y asintieron, recordando perfectamente el comportamiento de Sirius, Angela y Harry luego del rescate tras El Velo de la Muerte. Hubiesen deseado acompañarlos en el picnic, pero luego del susto con la supuesta desaparición de Angela, soltando la tensión al saber que los padres habían cuidado de ella, les cayó todo el peso del cansancio de haber pasado toda la noche en vela. Se cambiaron su ropa por pijama con las varitas y se acostaron a dormir por unas horas para recuperarse.

En el cuarto al frente Frank y Sirius ayudaron a acomodar a Remus, la hija, James y el hijo en las cuatro camas unidas en el centro de la habitación, medianamente sentados recostados en almohadones para que pudiesen comer y compartir con comodidad, saliendo luego del cuarto para irse al trabajo.

Angelica acompañó a Alice a casa de los padres. Hermione, Fred, George, Neville y Ron viajaron por aparición a Greenprairie para seguir con los arreglos.

Lily y Jennifer acompañaban a sus esposos con sus hijos, sellando e insonorizando la habitación para que los chicos pudiesen compartir con ellos sin los pasamontañas, con la tranquilidad que ningún otro miembro de la O.D.F. llegaría de improviso a interrumpirlos. Ya habían arreglado que no fuesen los compañeros aurores de James, pues Alastor Moody diría en la oficina que Lily no le permitía aún las visitas diciendo: "Está muy delicado para que lo estén perturbando con noticias de Voldemort".

—Disculpa la pregunta, Remus, pero ¿por qué no han venido a visitarte tus papás? —se atrevió Harry a preguntar luego de varios minutos de estarse disculpando la chica de ojos miel por lo ocurrido, pues sabía que Jessica quería saber de sus abuelos paternos pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Además quería cambiar de tema.

—Mis padres murieron hace año y medio durante un ataque mortífago, una noche de luna llena. A mí me salvó la vida que estaba transformado en licántropo. —les respondió cabizbajo.

—Perdón. —musitó Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió Remus de manera tranquilizadora—. Electra, no quiero que te sigas culpando por lo ocurrido —se giró a decirle a su hija—. Eran muchos mortífagos y por la forma en que nos rodearon si no nos hubiésemos detenido a hablar igual nos hubiesen rodeado a nosotros o a ustedes, así que la situación habría sido igualmente comprometida para todos —insistió con firmeza al ver sus ojos miel llenos de inquietud, sonriéndole con dulzura al ver que se destensaba—. Y en cuanto a lo que me han dicho que querías plantearnos tengo que decir que estoy feliz de que quieras que vuelvan a esta casa para estar con nosotros, pero que no aceptaría que me acompañasen como animagos.

—Pero es seguro para nosotros y no te lastimarías —le planteó de inmediato ella en tono de súplica—. Ya te acompañamos hace dos meses y al día siguiente no te veías tan lastimado. —insistió al verlo denegar.

—Si yo hubiese sabido lo que iban a hacer no se los hubiese permitido. Ser animago es peligroso y ustedes no estaban bien de salud. Fue una locura lo que hicieron, aunque por lo ocurrido comprendo que fue la mejor opción en ese momento —los regañó con suavidad—. No sé quién fue tan irresponsable para enseñarles a convertirse en animagos siendo tan jóvenes —dijo mirando de reojo a su amigo que fingía no darse cuenta—, aunque sospecho los motivos —dudó por un momento—. ¿Fuiste licántropa hasta hace poco?

—Eso creemos. Diana recuerda algunas transformaciones mías. —respondió Jessica cabizbaja.

—Pero nos ha dicho que no eran como las que vimos en los niños la última luna llena, aunque no lo entiende —se apresuró a aclararles Harry—. Dice que lo que recuerda parece un animago transformándose en contra de su voluntad, pero no de forma tan dolorosa ni… —No pudo evitar estremecerse—. No como lo que vimos.

—¿Recuerdan algo sobre la forma en que aprendieron animagia? —preguntó Lily que sospechaba de su esposo y el padrino de su bebé, igual que su amigo castaño.

Jessica y Harry denegaron de inmediato.

—¿En qué animales se transforman? —preguntó James con curiosidad.

—Electra en una lobezna de color castaño, Mercurio en un lobo rojizo, Diana y Júpiter en panteras negras, Leto en águila, Neptuno en un caballo castaño, Gea en una kneazle de color canela y una gran cola, Urano en león, Venus y yo en pumas blancos. —le respondió Harry, contentándose al ver la expresión de orgullo en el rostro de su padre.

—¿Si accedo a que me acompañen ustedes diez como animagos la noche de luna llena se quedarán aquí y no participarán más en batallas? —preguntó Remus. No quería a los chicos con él la noche en que perdía su humanidad, pero lo prefería si con eso los retenían con ellos allí en Deercourage fuera de peligro. Sabía que en caso de los chicos acceder al trato sus amigos evitarían que los lastimase de cualquier manera.

—No —se opuso de inmediato Harry sin mirar a Jessica, que suponía quería acceder luego de lo dicho el día anterior por el inefable (según le contó Fred cuando pasó por allí a desearles buenas noches) y ahora por el padre. Ya había decidido que tan pronto ella estuviese recuperada le pediría a Angela que les despertase los otros dones a los cinco que no los tenían activos y los entrenase en los doce como estaba haciendo con ellos—. Si aceptas nuestra compañía las noches de luna llena nos presentaremos aquí o en Maidstone a acompañarte, aunque sería preferible en un sitio abierto como el bosque de Bristol para que podamos jugar con mayor amplitud.

—Lo veremos la próxima semana, la noche de luna llena —se adelantó James a la réplica de Remus, luego de oírlo gruñir enojado mientras la chica parecía triste—. El portal para traslados que hicieron en Manchester fue increíble —se decidió a cambiar el tema—. Aún Albus estaba asombrado.

—Gracias. Lástima que sólo Diana y yo sabemos hacer algo así, no recordamos quién nos enseñó y no hemos sabido cómo explicárselo a nuestros amigos —le respondió Harry con tono calmado, pues no podía hablarles de aquello a sus padres—. Me preocupa que Alice y Lily no lo usasen para ponerse a salvo, sino que se quedasen allí bajo las protecciones que pusimos. Eso no fue lo que nos prometieron por la seguridad de los bebés.

—Estábamos en un lugar resguardado y el ataque era demasiado grande. Se requería toda la ayuda posible. —replicó de inmediato Lily.

—No conocemos una forma de detener las maldiciones torturadora y asesina, no debieron quedarse. —le señaló Harry preocupado.

—Estábamos tras las paredes del acceso a la estación, los mortífagos no tenían ángulo para alcanzarnos. —se defendió de inmediato Lily.

—¿Y cuando se desplazaron desde la estación hasta el punto en que nos reunimos con los de la Orden para trasladar a los heridos? —cuestionó Harry con la ceja derecha enarcada.

—¿Ustedes hicieron eso? —preguntó James entre asustado y molesto.

—A ti, a Remus y a Electra los habían rodeado esos malditos —replicó la pelirroja de inmediato, suspirando al ver los ojos entrecerrados de su esposo y el regaño inminente—. No lo haré de nuevo, te lo prometo. No saldré más de esta casa hasta que nazca el bebé para evitar verme en una situación de peligro. —agregó rápidamente.

—Excelente. —celebró Harry al oírla.

—Tú no tienes moral para regañarme por lo que hice —le dijo rápidamente Lily con sus esmeraldas brillando con enojo—. Cuando lograron sacarlos a los tres del cerco de los mortífagos, esos asesinos desaparecieron para dar paso a un gran número de dementores —empezó a contarles de inmediato a James, Remus y Jessica que la miraban interrogantes, antes que su hijo pudiese detenerla—. Benjy y Edgar les pidieron a los chicos las varitas creyendo que Electra los había conducido a ustedes dos a una trampa y Diana, al ver la situación, tuvo la "brillante" idea que Marte y ella dejasen de usar sus patronus para servirles de carnada a esos monstruos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron a coro los tres que se estaban enterando.

—Y Marte aceptó luego que Angelica, Sirius y yo les dijésemos que no lo hicieran, siguiéndolos luego Neptuno —continuó Lily contándoles a pesar de ver al chico denegar, con sus esmeraldas brillando por la pequeña revancha luego que él delatase lo hecho por Alice y ella—. Júpiter nos pidió que los trasladásemos a ustedes tres rápido para poder luego Gea, Urano y Leto ayudarlos a ellos tres y sacarlos de allí.

—¡¿Pero es que se volvieron locos?! —rugió furioso James.

—Eran muchos dementores y ustedes estaban graves. —respondió Harry cabizbajo.

A primera hora del día anterior, luego que los tres heridos estuviesen fuera de peligro, Angelica y Sirius habían regañado a Angela por aquello, al igual que Alice y Frank a Neville. Horas más tarde el director los había reñido nuevamente a los tres.

—Quiero tu promesa solemne que nunca más harás algo como eso —le ordenó James a su hijo mirándolo fijamente—. Tus manos donde pueda verlas. —agregó rápidamente al ver que abría la boca.

—Prometo que nunca más le serviré de carnada a dementores durante una batalla. —prometió finalmente Harry, luego de ver las miradas severas que sus padres y sus tíos tenían clavadas en él.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Lily al sentir una patadita.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron de inmediato sus cinco acompañantes preocupados.

—Este pequeñín que se quiere hacer notar. —les dijo con una sonrisa Lily, acariciándose el abultado vientre, tomando en seguida la mano derecha de su esposo y ubicándola allí para que pudiese sentir el movimiento del bebé.

Harry sentía un torbellino de emociones ante la escena. Con pulso tembloroso tomó la poción que le correspondía luego de comer y la bebió rápidamente. Necesitaba perderse en el mundo de los sueños. _"No puedo flaquear. No después de ver lo cerca que hemos estado de perder a papá y tío por el intento que hizo mi prima de cambiar las cosas, poniéndose también ella en grave peligro"_.

—¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó preocupada Jennifer.

—Un poco cansado, nada más. —le respondió Harry con un intento de sonrisa, mientras con cuidado se intentaba acomodar en la cama para dormir.

—Tranquilo, descansa. —lo ayudó rápidamente Jennifer a acomodarse luego de evaluarlo con su varita, dándole espacio a Lily para que lo cobijase mientras ella regresaba junto a su hija.

James miró interrogante a su amiga, preocupado, tranquilizándose al ver que le hacía señas que estaba bien. Al ver a su esposa dándole un beso en la frente al chico sonrió, tragando saliva luego al notar que a la chica se le llenaban los ojos miel de lágrimas. Jennifer le dio a su hija las dos pociones que tenía que tomar, la acomodó en la cama y empezó a arrullarla con la nana de su raza, tarareándola Lily, sonriendo las dos al ver que los chicos entraban a un sueño profundo y sus expresiones se serenaban.

Luego la gemela ayudó a acomodarse a su esposo mientras la pelirroja le quitaba los lentes al suyo. James se acomodó para dormir, sonriendo al oír que su esposa empezaba a tararearle de nuevo la melodía que su amiga le estaba enseñando mientras le acariciaba su indómito pelo, secundándola su amiga luego de acomodar a su amigo, quedándose los dos profundamente dormidos.

Cuando Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron, Fred y George llegaron a la casa para cenar se consiguieron con una escena muy curiosa. Angela, Ginny, Angelica, Sirius, Frank y Charlus se reían a carcajadas, mientras Lily, Alice y Jennifer tenían expresiones de enojo evidente. Lo comprendieron todo un par de minutos luego de intercambiar saludos, cuando se abrió la puerta y sobre la mesa del comedor empezaron a sobrevolar al menos setenta trozos de pergaminos que emitían desafinados cánticos.

—Los voy a dejar sin varitas a los cuatro. —amenazó Lily enojada levantándose.

—Si lo haces empezarán a llamarnos por cualquier tontería. —le dijo Charlus con tono tranquilo, señalándole la jarra de jugo que flotaba fuera del comedor por la puerta.

—Subiré a jugar con ellos snap explosivo un rato, así estarán más tranquilos. —afirmó Angela con una gran sonrisa.

—Cuando termines de comer. —le puso como condición Angelica de inmediato.

Minutos después la chica de pelo negro se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de su novio (sobre el pasamontañas) y con un movimiento de la mano de todos, subiendo a la habitación de los cuatro revoltosos convalecientes.

El domingo en la mañana los diez chicos estaban desayunando con los ocho adultos en el comedor, pues Harry ya estaba totalmente restablecido, James se había recuperado bastante y ya Lily, Alice y Jennifer estaban al borde de sus nervios con las bromas de los cuatro desde la habitación. Alice había logrado convencer a sus padres y los de Frank de quedarse a hacerle compañía a Lily mientras se recuperaba James, para darle ánimos.

—Buenos días. Me alegra mucho que los cuatro estén tan recuperados. —celebró contento Charlus al entrar al comedor.

—Buenos días. —respondieron el saludo a coro todos.

—Le había aconsejado que permaneciese en su habitación y descansase hasta tarde. —lo regañó Jennifer al verlo tan demacrado.

—Lo sé, linda, pero desperté temprano y como no llegaron bromas matutinas al pasillo me aburría —le respondió él con una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver ruborizarse a los cuatro bromistas y oír gruñir a "las tres enfermeras guardianas"—. ¿Cómo evoluciona la salud de ellos, joven Jennifer?

—Marte ya está totalmente recuperado, no tiene que seguir guardando cama y espero no recibir una broma suya en al menos quince días —le informó Jennifer al papá de su amigo mientras su amiga elfina le servía el desayuno, cambiando su expresión de amenazante a satisfecha al ver al chico asentir de inmediato con disculpa en la mirada—. James estará en condiciones de reintegrarse al trabajo en una semana, pero ya puede deambular por la casa siempre que lo haga con cuidado, respete su tratamiento y no se gane una represalia por sus bromas.

El aludido de inmediato puso su mejor expresión de inocencia y levantó las manos, mientras casi todos en la mesa contenían con dificultad la risa.

—Electra y Remus siguen aún delicados, aunque se recuperan a muy buen ritmo y en tres días más estarán casi totalmente restablecidos. Sin embargo, como el jueves es luna llena, se van a quedar de reposo hasta el sábado sin protestas y sin más bromas. —finalizó Jennifer en tono de amenaza.

—La casa ya está lista y consideramos prudente que nos vayamos hoy allí —intervino Harry, levantando las manos al ver las protestas que surgían en el rostro de los nueve que los acompañaban—. Un momento, por favor. Los compañeros de trabajo de Sirius lo vinieron a visitar cuando estaba convaleciente y no creemos prudente que sigan interfiriendo con que vengan a ver a James —les explicó con tono tranquilo, suspirando al oír varios sonidos de disconformidad—. Sin embargo la salud de Electra tampoco aconseja que ella sea trasladada ya a la casa, así que les queríamos pedir que ella y Venus se queden esta semana con ustedes, mientras nosotros podemos resolver otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó James de inmediato muy serio.

—La casa está en una zona muggle bastante tranquila. Pero los chicos han detectado que tendremos una vecina bastante entrometida. Tenemos que ponerle las protecciones adecuadas a la casa y al mismo tiempo crear una forma de vida creíble para los muggles que nos rodearán para evitar preguntas o problemas. —se explicó Harry.

—¿Qué tienen pensado? —preguntó con curiosidad Alice.

—Mercurio y Júpiter con apariencia de veintisiete años son los dueños y yo aparezco como una prima de ellos hija de abogados que los ayudó con el papeleo —explicó Hermione a una señal de Harry, pues él todavía no estaba al tanto de los detalles—. Para los muggles la casa será un lugar en el que viven los dos dueños con sus cuatro primos y seis amigos de ellos que estudian en la universidad y el instituto cercano. Se supondrá que nuestros padres les pagan alquiler a ellos para que nosotros podamos estar en un sitio tan céntrico y con eso se solventan los gastos de la casa.

—¿Y cómo van a hacer realmente para solventar los gastos? —preguntó Frank.

—Los diez tendremos documentación muggle y apareceremos como mayores de edad ante ellos para evitar problemas de papeleo con Electra, Diana y Venus, por vivir sin un representante legal. Los siete que lo somos en el mundo mágico trabajaremos medio tiempo entre los muggles para poder costear los gastos mientras estemos aquí. Mañana voy a la biblioteca cercana para indagar si podemos todos trabajar allí, rotándonos con poción multijugos cuando alguno no pueda ir por problemas de salud. —respondió Hermione.

—No. Me opongo rotundamente —intervino con firmeza Charlus, haciéndolos sobresaltarse a todos—. Ustedes no pueden tomar esa poción si están heridos seriamente sin causarse un daño mayor y han demostrado ser lo suficientemente testarudos para seguir participando en batallas.

—El señor Potter tiene razón. —lo apoyó de inmediato Jennifer.

—Tenemos que buscar una manera de solventar los gastos. No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí. —replicó Hermione.

—Se supone que sus padres les pagarán el alquiler, así que también podrían estarles pasando una cantidad para comida y gastos personales. Yo me hago cargo de los gastos de ustedes diez y no acepto una negativa. Pero estemos claros que se me reportarán todos los días sin falta apenas anochezca. James, resuelve lo que haga falta. —ordenó muy serio Charlus.

—Mañana a primera hora me ocupo de eso, papá. —afirmó el aludido.

—Pero nosotros no podemos aceptar que… —intentó Harry convencerlo de desistir.

—No te atrevas a contradecirme, jovencito. —lo interrumpió Charlus mirándolo con expresión de regaño paternal.

—Permanezca tranquilo, señor Potter. Los chicos aceptarán gustosos su generosa oferta —intervino rápidamente Jennifer, mirándolos a los diez significativamente—. También se reportarán diariamente con usted como lo ha solicitado.

—Sí señor. —aceptaron a coro los diez, resignados, comprendiendo que no debían alterar al abuelo de Harry por su debilitada salud.

—¿Cómo van a resolver lo de la supuesta tutoría que Angelica y Sirius tomarían de Electra, Venus y Diana? —preguntó Charlus luego de varios minutos de silencio en la mesa, en que sólo se oían los cubiertos, platos y vasos.

—A excepción de Albus todos los demás creerán que los diez chicos se han ido hoy de la casa, pues Electra y Venus se quedarán desde hoy en la habitación del quinto piso con vista a la calle. Como sólo nosotros subimos a ese piso no habrá problema —decidió James—. Dotty se encargará de llevarles comida, pociones y lo que necesiten. De ese modo todos creerán que no se pudo finiquitar lo que se intentaba para retenerlos.

Ginny estaba un poco inconforme con la decisión de Harry de dejarla allí con Jessica, pero comprendía que era lo mejor tanto por sus conocimientos en medimagia como para evitar que discutiese con Angela por su insistencia en querer cambiar el pasado. Además que para ella sería más fácil mantener entretenida a la chica estudiando en los libros de la biblioteca Potter todo lo referente a los dos temas que tanto les gustaban: pociones y medimagia.

Ya su prometido les había dicho a Luna, Neville, Fred y George que en cuanto Jessica estuviese recuperada totalmente y se les uniese en la casa les serían activados los otros dones por Angela. Pero no lo hablaron con la chica de ojos miel para no alterarla.

—Gracias por toda la ayuda que nos están dando. —les dijo Harry con sinceridad.

—Nos gustaría que compartiesen hoy con nosotros en la casita de campo que tenemos Frank y yo cerca de York. Quiero mostrarles el pequeño jardín que estoy armando allí y que me den sugerencias. Especialmente Neptuno, que le apasiona la herbología tanto como a mí. —planteó Alice. Sonrió al ver la ilusión en los ojos y boca de su hijo, pues el resto se lo ocultaba el pasamontañas.

—Es una excelente idea, el sol nos hará bien a todos. —dijo rápidamente Charlus para que Jennifer les permitiese ir al esposo, la chica de ojos miel y él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Potter en que es una magnífica idea. —lo apoyó de inmediato Harry.

—De acuerdo —aceptó resignada Jennifer—. Pero ustedes tres se quedarán quietos en el lugar que yo les indique —señaló a su esposo, su hija y el papá de su amigo— y tú te limitarás a caminatas cortas con descansos —le dijo a James—. Además volveremos aquí cuando yo lo indique sin que ninguno de ustedes intente siquiera protestar —agregó como condición—. Organizaré sus pociones para llevármelas. —dijo al verlos a los cuatro asentir.

Media hora más tarde compartían los diecinueve un día de sol y aire puro en la pequeña y hermosa propiedad de los Longbottom. Alice y Neville los dejaron charlando bajo la sombra de unas hayas mientras ellos examinaban el pequeño jardín, intercambiando opiniones, escuchando ella feliz las sugerencias de él.

Luego del almuerzo el señor Potter fue llevado a un cuarto de la casita para que reposase por órdenes de Jennifer.

James aprovechó que su papá no estaba para iniciar una conversación que él consideraba estaba pendiente con los chicos: la tristeza y angustia que les venían notando a los diez desde que llegaron con ellos. Les hizo el planteamiento, con ayuda de su esposa y amigos, sobre la posibilidad que sus familiares no estuviesen muertos por el incidente que los había trasladado a su época, sino que no pudiesen ir a buscarlos porque estuviesen lastimados o alguna barrera se los impidiese.

Harry tuvo que hacer gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad y capacidad de mentir para sonreírles y darles las gracias por "quitarles ese peso de encima", haciéndoles ver que habían acertado en sus apreciaciones. Fue una suerte para él que justo estaba terminando de decir esto cuando se asomó su abuelo fuera de la casa, lo que les hizo cambiar de tema.

Jessica simuló tener sueño para que la llevasen ya a descansar, pues se había deprimido por la charla y no se sentía con fuerzas para disimularlo como habían hecho Angela, Harry y Neville. Además ellos tres se irían a la casa ese mismo día, mientras que ella seguiría compartiendo con sus padres y tíos sin poder decirles nada como le hizo prometer Harry, hasta que ella se les uniese en la casa y hablasen de aquello con calma.

Jennifer comprendió el estado anímico de su hija, luego que el padre, el tío por afecto y ella misma resultasen heridos gravemente en una batalla. Simuló rápidamente estar convencida que era hora de regresar a Deercourage para que la chica de ojos miel, el esposo y el papá de su amigo reposasen apropiadamente, dando por finalizado el paseo que aceptase en horas de la mañana.

Los chicos, después de dejar instaladas a Jessica y Ginny, viajaron a Greenprairie para dar inicio a una nueva etapa en sus vidas.


	16. Desafíos y Capturas

_Resumen: Despertar en familia, hablar sobre parejas y noche de luna llena. Un abuelo da dinero y lecciones. Voldemort sondea a los Guerreros del Fénix. Investigaciones y capturas._

_**Desafíos y Capturas**_

Al llegar al cuarto y conseguirlas tan profundamente dormidas Jennifer sonrió con suavidad. Lily, Alice, Angelica y ella habían disfrutado mucho esa semana con los chicos allí, pues los lograron convencer de dormir en la casa y quitar la carpa el día siguiente a que su hija fuese trasladada al cuarto del primer piso. Los chicos habían dormido en las otras habitaciones del mismo para que no trasladasen a James y Remus mientras no se recuperasen.

Tenían ya tres meses con ellos, pero sólo esos días compartiendo desde que tenían la certeza que eran sus familiares, con una muy fuerte sospecha que eran sus hijos. Le acarició el cabello a su hija y su sonrisa se amplió al oírla balbucear:

—Sólo unos minutos más.

Recordaba bien cuando días atrás había Lily despertado al chico de ojos esmeraldas para darle una poción y el joven se quedó varios minutos mirándola con los párpados entreabiertos murmurando:

—_Si alguien me despierta de tan maravilloso sueño se va a ganar un buen golpe._

Luego, cuando despertó bien, se había sonrojado y se intentó disculpar. Las bromas de James, fingiendo ponerse celoso, llevaron a que sus mejillas adquiriesen un color rojo encendido, denegase y tartamudease.

—_Debe ser muy extraño sentir celos por alguien que se supone es tu familiar, aunque tal vez Lily puede llegar a confundirse porque son casi idénticos._

Le había dicho Remus a James, lo que hizo que los dos se soltasen a reír mientras el chico huía hacia el baño del cuarto. Su amiga pelirroja los regañó por aquello… Bueno, al menos lo intentó, porque la reacción del chico la había hecho reírse.

Decidió dejar a su hija dormir unos minutos más y se aproximó a la menuda pelirroja, moviéndola suavemente por el hombro para despertarla. Sonrió al oírla murmurar:

—En unos minutos estoy ahí, mamá.

Las dos se habían quedado dormidas muy tarde jugando con Remus y James una extraña variante de "ajedrez a distancia" que se le ocurrió a su esposo. En cada habitación había un tablero, moviendo la pieza en uno se movía en el otro.

Pero lo divertido habían sido los trozos de pergamino volando por las puertas, escaleras y pasillos de un cuarto al otro, entre James y la menuda pelirroja mientras su hija y su esposo jugaban, con supuestas apuestas y desafíos que terminaron en un extraño juego de adivinanzas al que terminaron uniéndose todos. La chica se las había ingeniado para responderles mucho y muy poco sobre los cuatro hijos de Las Protectoras.

Se asomó a la ventana del cuarto a ver el paso de los madrugadores transeúntes. Enarcó una ceja al ver a una pareja de adolescentes comiéndose a besos en la acera frente a la puerta de una casa, con las ropas delatando que habían estado en una fiesta. Vio a los chicos separarse y a la chica entrar sigilosamente, para luego irse el chico.

Se giró a mirar a las chicas, pensativa. Los chicos habían conseguido unas piedras preciosas durante su exploración de cavernas donde quedarse, las cuales le mostraron a su gemela antes de llevárselas los gemelos pelirrojos para venderlas y con eso comprar la casa en que vivirían los diez mientras lograban regresar a su época.

"_Cinco parejas de jóvenes adolescentes viviendo solos… Hasta ahora se han comportado casi como adultos, pero… Sirius, Remus, James y Frank han estado intranquilos por eso desde que se fueron de la casa, especialmente los tres Merodeadores, por las chicas menores de edad. ¿Tendrán razón? La diferencia de edad entre ellos y nosotros es tan poca… Con los gemelos pelirrojos no la hay siquiera. ¿Cómo hablar con ellos de eso? Hasta ahora nos hemos comportado como amigos. En escasas oportunidades los regañamos valiéndonos del evidente parentesco con cuatro de ellos y el ascendiente que obtuvimos sobre los otros seis cuando llegaron aquí delicados de salud, pero… Esto es complicado"_.

James se había visto forzado por las circunstancias a comportarse como el hombre maduro que aún no era al recibirlos, como jefe de casa y responsable ante Albus Dumbledore de ellos. Sin embargo ya Lily le había contado que mientras le acariciaba el vientre le confesó lo aturdido que se sentía con aquello, pues se suponía que los padres maduraban como tales a medida que crecían sus hijos.

Y no era el único en estar confundido. Lily, Alice, Frank, su esposo y ella misma se veían muchas veces incapaces de manejar la situación con sus hijos ya adolescentes, con pequeñas rebeldías en las cosas más simples como las bromas, el comer a las horas y el tomarse las pociones.

Eran muy maduros para sus edades, sí, lo demostraban en todo lo que concerniese al mago oscuro y sus seguidores. Pero en los otros aspectos de la vida eran sólo diez jóvenes, en su mayoría todavía adolescentes, que intentaban sobreponerse a una situación muy complicada sin perder su vital alegría.

Suspiró al pensar en su hermana y su cuñado. Eran los que peor llevaban la situación. Los dos más revoltosos, rebeldes e impulsivos del grupo (pues James era más centrado y su amor por Lily lo equilibraba) se veían muchas veces superados por la situación. Aunque era muy improbable que lo admitiesen ante nadie.

La decisión de la chica de pelo negro en la última batalla de servirle de carnada a los dementores con el chico de ojos esmeraldas, siendo seguidos por el castaño en seguida, los tenía muy estresados. Tal vez por eso los había visto asumir una actitud de camaradería y complicidad con los chicos. Al parecer habían decidido que si no podían controlarlos como los padres que no podían asumir ser, los acompañarían y ayudarían como amigos que pudiesen aconsejarlos y mantener cerca para ayudarlos a salir de peligro.

Miró pensativa a las durmientes. _"La idea no es totalmente mala, pero me preocupa la forma en que eso afectará nuestra relación con ellos cuando los chicos regresen a su tiempo. Sin embargo en cuanto a 'la charla' me parece que es la mejor opción. Además tenemos que actuar pronto, pues tres de las chicas ya están con sus novios y amigos en la casa a la que se fueron ayer"._

Había subido a despertar a las chicas para que estuviesen arregladas cuando subiesen a su esposo allí. Pues quedarían los tres en esa habitación bajo el cuidado de los cuatro elfos mientras viajaban Angelica, Lily, Alice, Sirius, James, Frank, Minerva, Alastor, el señor Potter, su papá y ella a la casa con los otros chicos, que llegarían dentro de poco a buscarlos para enseñárselas según les avisaron por los sickles. Luego el líder de los chicos regresaría a hablar con James y el padre de éste lo acordado el día antes, mientras los demás iban a los trabajos a excepción de Alice y Lily, que tendrían que fingir poco después el avisar de "la nueva fuga de los diez jóvenes" para darles a los chicos, Angelica y Sirius la coartada planeada por James.

Decidida se aproximó de nuevo a la menuda pelirroja al verla removerse inquieta y murmurar algo que no alcanzó a entender.

—Venus —la llamó mientras la sacudía suavemente por el hombro—. Venus, despierta.

—¿Dónde es el ataque? —preguntó sobresaltada Ginny, tomando rápidamente su varita mientras abría sus ojos e intentaba incorporarse.

—¡Oye! Tranquila —retrocedió rápidamente Jennifer para evitar que la chica tropezase con ella—. No hay ningún ataque, calma.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustada Jessica, que se había despertado bruscamente por lo dicho por su amiga, también empuñando su varita rápidamente—. ¡Ay! —se quejó al lastimarse la herida del vientre por lo brusco de su movimiento.

—Tranquila, pequeña, todo está bien. —se apresuró Jennifer hacia ella.

—¿No hay ningún ataque? —preguntó Ginny mirando desconcertada alrededor, sin lograr ubicarse, su mente aún sumergida parcialmente en la pesadilla que había comenzado a experimentar luego que Jennifer intentase por primera vez despertarla.

—No, chicas. Todo está bien. De verdad. Calma. —les insistió la gemela, preocupada por la menuda pelirroja aunque contenta al ver la rapidez con que reaccionaron las dos ante un supuesto ataque.

—Yo… Perdón Jennifer, disculpa Electra, creo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla —se disculpó con sinceridad Ginny, bajando seguidamente de la cama para ir junto a ellas—. Estoy bien, sólo fue un mal sueño. —añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión preocupada con que la miraba la mamá de su amiga.

—¿Nos hemos quedado dormidas más de la cuenta? —preguntó Jessica confundida, mirando la escasa claridad que entraba por la ventana.

—No chicas, tranquilas. Subí a despertarlas temprano para que estuviesen arregladas antes que subiésemos a Remus. El desayunará con ustedes y se quedará a acompañarlas mientras los otros chicos nos muestran a nosotros once la casa en que vivirán ustedes mientras estén aquí —les explicó, sonriendo al ver sus expresiones de desconcierto—. Marte nos avisó hace unos minutos por los sickles. Creo que quieren hacerlo antes que nos vayamos a los trabajos y Lily dé la noticia de su nueva fuga. —les aclaró.

—Tiene sentido. —asintió Ginny, pensando que seguramente había sido idea de Hermione hacerlo así.

—A Remus lo llevaremos para que la vea cuando yo me mude allí, que estaremos los dos restablecidos. —afirmó Jessica con una sonrisa.

—Le alegrará saber eso. Estaba un poco triste por no poder ir hoy. —les contó Jennifer sonriente, mientras ayudaba a su hija a incorporarse con cuidado para llevarla hasta el baño a que se asease.

Ginny suspiró y asintió. Era justo que él también pudiese ir allí, aunque eso implicaría un retraso a la hora de ponerles las barreras a los doce que sabían de ellos.

—Sigo insistiendo en que esa casa es muy pequeña para que se puedan desenvolver los diez con comodidad. —les decía Charlus molesto a James y Harry, mientras entraban los tres a la biblioteca en Deercourage luego de ir a Greenprairie.

El hijo rodó los ojos mientras el nieto suspiraba incómodo. El señor Potter estaba totalmente en desacuerdo en que los chicos se fuesen de Deercourage, así que apenas poner un pie en la casa empezó a buscar razones para que los chicos la vendiesen y regresasen a la mansión Potter, ofreciendo comprarles él la casa con el fin de que tuviesen dinero para "gastos personales".

Harry le había estado rebatiendo un argumento tras otro con suavidad para no hacerlo enojar, mientras que James había desistido de ayudarlo luego de recibir una mirada de reproche de su padre. Los otros jóvenes y el director se habían abstenido de intervenir, mientras que Alastor y Minerva habían apoyado a Charlus.

—Disculpe señor Potter, pero desde que entré por primera vez aquí luego de recuperar la visión hay algo que me intriga. ¿De quién son esas espadas? —le planteó Harry con bien fingida inocencia a su abuelo para distraerlo.

—Son nuestras. Han estado en la familia por generaciones —le respondió emocionado Charlus, desplazándose hasta la vitrina junto a la chimenea en que se encontraban. James asintió en aprobación en dirección a su hijo—. Esta fue de Arthur Potter, el primer alumno de Godric Gryffindor en Hogwarts. —le contó con mucho orgullo, empuñando una espada con un gran topacio rojo con vetas amarillas.

—Tengo la impresión que sabe usted usarla. —comentó Harry al ver la forma en que la manipulaba.

James suspiró y se sentó cerca de ellos, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

—¡Claro que sé manejarla! Todos los Potter hemos aprendido de nuestros padres el dominio de la espada desde muy chicos, al igual que el buen uso de la varita y los correctos principios morales. —respondió Charlus con su voz llena de orgullo.

»James fue uno de los que más demoró en aprender a usarla, por esa rebeldía suya que a veces conseguía exasperarme. Sin embargo, en una de sus frecuentes visitas a la oficina de Albus por sus travesuras vio la espada de Godric Gryffindor y eso le despertó la curiosidad. Así que con catorce años empecé a enseñarle, después de cinco años de estarse negando.

»Ésa que estás mirando es mi preferida, pues es de un acero liviano especial. Fue de Galahad Weasley. Está aquí porque se casó con mi prima Elizabeth Potter y su hijo mayor me la regaló, ya que ellos no aprendieron a usarla —le explicó al que estaba seguro era su nieto al ver su expresión interrogante. Sonrió internamente por el pequeño sobresalto del chico al escuchar el apellido que seguramente tenían los pelirrojos, el cual había intentado disimular—. ¿Te gustaría que te enseñase a usar la espada?

—Me encantaría —aseveró de inmediato Harry con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al ver el rostro demacrado de su abuelo—. Pero no creo que sea prudente por su salud.

—Por eso no te preocupes, jovencito. Yo te enseñaré lo básico mientras este flojo termina de recuperarse —le respondió Charlus señalando a su hijo—. Después James practicará contigo, enseñándote los trucos que yo le enseñé a él.

—¿Lo harías? —le preguntó Harry de inmediato a su padre, sin poder disimular la emoción en su voz ni el brillo en sus esmeraldas.

—Claro que sí. Lo haré con gusto. —respondió James sonriente.

—¿Crees que alguno de los otros chicos querrá aprender? —le preguntó Charlus a su nieto con curiosidad.

—Estoy seguro que Urano, Mercurio y Júpiter también querrán aprender —dudó un momento, pero de sólo pensar el enojo de ella por no mencionarlo suspiró y se decidió—. La verdad es que estoy casi seguro que Venus también querría. Pero no sé si eso lo incomodaría a usted, señor Potter, así que supongo que yo terminaré enseñándole a ella.

—Cuando dije que los Potter aprendíamos principios morales desde pequeños me refería a muchas cosas importantes, entre ellas a respetar a las mujeres como seres humanos valiosos en igualdad de condiciones que los hombres en muchas cosas, aunque comprendiendo que en otras son diferentes a nosotros. No tienen nuestra fuerza física, pero nosotros no podemos traer bebés al mundo. —le respondió Charlus, serio inicialmente, guiñándole un ojo al final.

—Yo las respeto como mis iguales, pero prefiero protegerlas en la medida de mis posibilidades y Venus a veces me dificulta un poco eso. —se quejó Harry.

—Bienvenido al club de novios y esposos de pelirrojas autosuficientes. —bromeó James al oírlo.

Charlus no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente.

—¿Alguna de las otras chicas querría aprender? —le preguntó a su nieto en cuanto recuperó la compostura.

—Diana y tal vez Gea. Estoy casi seguro que Electra, Leto y Neptuno no querrán aprender. —le respondió con sinceridad Harry.

—Excelente. Les enseñaremos a ustedes siete entonces, Sirius nos ayudará en las prácticas, pues le enseñé cuando lo hice con mi hijo. James, haz que los elfos suban estos floretes, sables y espadas a la Sala de Prácticas —le ordenó a su hijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dirigiéndose luego a sentarse frente al escritorio que estaba junto al ventanal central que daba a la calle muggle—. Ahora vengan ustedes dos para que veamos el asunto del dinero para los gastos de mis diez jóvenes amigos, mientras les hago comprender que deben volver aquí y venderme esa casita.

James se levantó del cómodo sillón en que se había acomodado junto a la chimenea apagada con ayuda de Harry, suspirando los dos al oír lo último. James se sentó tras el escritorio y Harry junto al señor Potter.

Después de cuarenta minutos negociando con su abuelo, para que les diese menos de lo que planteaba, Harry tuvo la sensación que él era Dobby y el señor Charlus era el profesor Dumbledore mientras negociaban la paga del elfo libre en el colegio. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante este pensamiento, notando de inmediato que su padre abría los ojos en advertencia y su abuelo los entrecerraba con molestia.

—Perdón, es que me siento extraño negociando para que nos den menos dinero. —se disculpó de inmediato.

—Pues eso es porque estás haciendo algo totalmente ridículo —lo regañó de inmediato Charlus—. Y como ya lo has comprendido no hay nada más que hablar. Avisa al joven Andrew Bode que me enviará aquí semanalmente cien galeones, la mitad en dinero muggle y la otra mitad en dinero mágico. —le dijo a su hijo con tono firme, anotando en un pergamino el último monto que él propuso y estampando su firma al lado, haciendo con su varita el encantamiento que la convertía en su sello mágico personal.

Harry abrió la boca para oponerse, cerrándola al ver de reojo a su padre denegar con un movimiento corto y rápido. Suspiró resignado.

—En verdad le agradecemos mucho todo lo que hace por nosotros, señor Potter. —le dijo en tono suave a su abuelo en cuanto se giró a mirarlo.

—Pues no vuelvas a llevarme la contraria. —lo regañó con tono paternal.

—No lo haré si puedo evitarlo, señor Potter. —le respondió Harry.

Charlus sonrió mientras denegaba levemente. _"Tan astuto como la mamá para escabullirse de hacer lo que les pido sin hacerme enojar"_, pensó mientras lo miraba con cariño.

—Hora de irnos a reposar, papá, o la versión juvenil de Madam Pomfrey va a reñirnos. —le dijo James sonriente.

—Cierto. Jennifer es una jovencita muy dulce siempre y cuando no se le haga enojar. Les avisaré por la ingeniosa monedita falsa cuando no haya nadie en la casa para que vengan a charlar conmigo un rato. —se despidió de su nieto.

—Con mucho gusto, señor Potter. Hasta luego James. —se despidió Harry, sonriéndoles antes de desaparecerse.

—Si no les hubiese hecho el planteamiento sobre los viajes en el tiempo… —empezó a comentar triste Charlus, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por unos momentos—. Pero ya encontraré la forma de hacerlos volver aquí. Él tiene la testarudez de los Potter, pero yo también y tengo mayor experiencia en manipulación. —afirmó con tono seguro.

James suspiró y se contuvo de responderle, acompañándolo hasta el cuarto. Escuchó con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz sus comentarios y pequeños regaños. Sonrió cuando entró Jennifer al cuarto a darle las pociones, saliendo de allí luego de verlo quedarse dormido.

—¿Cómo fue la reunión? —le preguntaron a coro Lily, Alice, Angelica y Jennifer en voz baja, en cuanto salió del cuarto con la última. Las gemelas se habían quedado a esperar que terminasen de hablar antes de irse la una al hospital y la otra al banco en que había empezado a trabajar unas semanas atrás con Remus, luego de terminar el entrenamiento con Alastor, gracias a la ayuda de Albus.

—Bien. Marte hizo todo lo posible por bajar el monto que papá proponía inicialmente pero sin alterarlo. Finalmente mi padre aprovechó una distracción del chico y ha establecido que les dará cien galeones semanalmente para gastos. Luego que Marte se fue me ha asegurado que conseguirá la manera de hacerlos regresar aquí.

—Excelente. —celebraron a coro Lily y Alice, que sabían lo persistente que era el papá de su amigo.

—Chicos, esta mañana cuando subí a despertar a las chicas vi a una parejita de muggles adolescentes despidiéndose por la ventana —les empezó a plantear Jennifer mientras bajaban hacia la sala—. Eso me ha hecho pensar en lo que ya venían planteando James, Sirius y Remus sobre ellos estando solos. Se me ha ocurrido que podemos proponerles que se queden esta noche aquí, teniendo nosotras una "noche de sólo mujeres" con las cinco chicas y ustedes el equivalente con los cinco chicos —señaló a James—. Me parece que será más fácil si nos comportamos como amigas y amigos de ellos, pues la diferencia de edad entre nosotros es muy poca para intentarlo de otra manera.

—Es una buena idea, el problema va a ser mi celoso y posesivo esposo. —comentó Angelica pensativa, mirando directamente a James.

—De acuerdo. Yo me encargo de hacerle entender a Sirius la estrategia. —aceptó el joven hombre de ojos avellana, recibiendo feliz el beso de su esposa.

—Recuerda que debe descansar y tomarse sus pociones a la hora —le dijo Jennifer a Lily, sonriendo al verlo a él rodar los ojos—. Cuídate mucho, James, y si llegan a necesitarme no duden en llamarme.

—Lo haremos, no te preocupes. —le aseguró el aludido.

—Dile a Remus que me envíe el papeleo en cuanto lo tenga listo. —le pidió Angelica a Alice, que se había ofrecido a hacerle llegar los informes a su amiga que debían hacer sobre los hechizos y protecciones especiales que usaban en algunas cámaras.

El director los había ayudado a los dos a conseguir aquél trabajo con el duende jefe de Gringotts, el cual había accedido porque por una paga relativamente baja tenía a su servicio a dos magos muy buenos en hechizos, maldiciones y transformaciones. El duende no puso objeciones por la licantropía de Remus porque los días que estuviese ausente Angelica haría el trabajo de los dos y él se encargaría del papeleo desde su casa. Ese mismo convenio se cumplía si uno de ellos no podía asistir por estar convaleciente de salud por cualquier motivo, como ocurría desde la batalla en que lo hirieron a él tan gravemente.

—Seguro amiga. Te los enviaré adecuadamente protegidos con Dotty en cuanto estén listos. —le aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa.

El jueves a final de tarde un molesto Remus aparecía con su hija, esposa, cuñada y tres amigos en el corazón del bosque de Bristol, donde los esperaban los otros nueve chicos. Había tenido que aceptar aquello el lunes en horas de la cena a cambio de que los chicos se quedasen allí para "la noche de hombres" en una de las habitaciones grandes del segundo piso y "la noche de mujeres" en una del cuarto piso. Ya se había desquitado parcialmente ese día ayudando a Sirius y James a darles "detalles y tácticas" a los cinco avergonzados jóvenes.

—No los quiero ni a ustedes diez —señaló a los chicos— ni a ustedes dos —señaló a las gemelas— cerca de mí mientras me transformo en licántropo, ni tampoco cuando recupere mi forma humana. —les dijo con firmeza y tono de no admitir réplica.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron los doce de inmediato, sabiendo que aún no los quería allí esa noche.

Lily y Alice los esperaban en casa debido a lo avanzado de sus embarazos. Remus había intentado convencer a todos y cada uno de los doce de quedarse con ellas, pero no lo consiguió.

—Si le llego a hacer siquiera un rasguño a cualquiera de ellos más vale que ustedes tres duerman con un ojo abierto. —amenazó a James, Sirius y Frank, sonriendo con malicia al verlos tragar saliva y asentir.

Esa noche el licántropo jugó y se divirtió con quince animales como tenía sin hacer desde que se graduase en el colegio, terminando totalmente agotado y contento al ser más sus acompañantes en esta oportunidad. Cuando Remus recuperó su forma y consciencia humana sonrió al ver a sus tres amigos ayudándolo mientras oía a los otros hablando y riendo a unos metros de allí.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Sirius con la misma expresión preocupada de todos los meses, desde que lo acompañaron por primera vez con quince años.

—Cansado pero extrañamente tranquilo y muy poco adolorido —le respondió él con sinceridad, con la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora que les venía dando esos cinco años—. ¿Cómo están ellos y ustedes? —les preguntó de inmediato.

Los cuatro hombres escucharon una carcajada de Angelica, seguida de las risas abiertas de los once que estaban con ella.

—Creo que eso responde tu pregunta, amigo. —le dijo Frank guiñándole un ojo.

—Y nosotros tres podremos seguir durmiendo con nuestros dos ojos cerrados —completó James sonriente, ayudando a Sirius a incorporar a su amigo ya vestido—. Pueden acercarse. —les avisó al ver asentir al de ojos miel.

—Buenos días Remus. —lo saludaron los doce a coro con grandes sonrisas.

—Buenos días. —les correspondió él sin poder ocultar su alegría al verlos bien y de buen ánimo.

Jennifer se aproximó rápidamente a su esposo para darle un gran beso en la boca y examinarlo.

—A excepción de los rasguños que se hizo con el arbusto está en perfecto estado. —dictaminó feliz, abrazándose contenta a él al oír los vítores de los chicos.

—Hora de volver a la casa. Apuesto que Alice y Lily nos están esperando despiertas. Jennifer, Angelica, Frank y Sirius tienen que ir al trabajo. Ustedes podrían quedarse en la casa a descansar un poco. —les dijo James a sus acompañantes, mirando directamente a su hijo. Sonrió al verlo asentir luego de intentar negarse, retractándose a tiempo el chico al cruzarse las esmeraldas con los ojos dorados de su amigo.

El viernes en la tarde se reintegró James al trabajo, asombrando a sus compañeros por la rapidez con que se había recuperado, pues sabían por los Brown que sus heridas habían sido graves. Les había alegrado que lo vieron bastante recuperado cuando la esposa les permitió ir a visitarlo, evitando hablarle de trabajo por la prohibición expresa de la mujer de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos como esmeraldas.

Esa noche, mientras los chicos mudaban a Jessica definitivamente con ellos a Greenprairie, Voldemort recibía el informe sobre la recuperación del joven auror. Al terrible mago esa noticia le alegró y le inquietó a partes iguales. Por una parte sentía cierta satisfacción al saber que sus hombres no habían podido matar al sobrino de Alyssa Potter, tan parecido a ella en el carácter, los ojos y el buen desempeño con la varita. Por otro lado él, la esposa y los jóvenes aurores Longbottom le habían enfrentado ese día y sobrevivido poco antes que sus mortífagos lo acorralasen con el licántropo y una de las jóvenes del extraño grupo de encapuchados.

"_Tanto Lily Potter como Alice Longbottom están embarazadas y se espera que sus hijos nazcan a finales del mes de julio o inicios del mes de agosto. Si alguno de esos bebés nace antes que termine el séptimo mes y los padres sobreviven a un tercer enfrentamiento conmigo… Ese niño moriría por mi mano. No puedo permitir que alcance la edad suficiente para cumplir con la profecía que me revelase Severus Snape, luego de escucharla en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Sin embargo, hasta que no se defina si el hijo de una de esas parejas o el de alguna otra es el niño, no debo hacer ningún movimiento que le haga sospechar al viejo entrometido que estoy al tanto de la profecía"_.

Por primera vez había intentado convencer directamente a los cuatro excelentes magos de unirse a sus filas, antes que los miembros de su círculo interno llegasen junto a ellos. Se habían negado, pero le intrigaba que una vez más la joven de pelo como el fuego y ojos como esmeraldas hubiese intentado buscar un resquicio de Tom Riddle en él. Estaba seguro que ya no tenía nada de él adentro, pero le desconcertaba que ella lo buscase.

Sacudió la cabeza. _"Ya tendré tiempo de acercarme de nuevo a esos cuatro y unirlos a mis filas. Mientras tanto tengo algo mucho más importante que averiguar. ¿Quiénes son en realidad los diez jóvenes encapuchados? Por lo que mi espía dentro de la Orden me ha dicho, luego de darle el trato adecuado, ayudaron a buscar lo necesario para salvar la vida del licántropo y el auror, así como de la joven chica, pues los tres habían estado graves. Estuvieron con los Potter durante toda la semana, huyendo luego de nuevo._

_Sólo que el inútil no puede decirme si la casa que han convertido en el lugar de reuniones en mi contra es la mansión de los Potter en Londres, la que conocí en el matrimonio de Dorea y Charlus Potter, por una protección puesta por mi enemigo"_. No había podido averiguar con el squib que trabajaba en el banco si allí vivían Lily y James Potter, pues las direcciones que logró sacarle ya habían sido investigadas por sus hombres unas y por los del Ministerio gracias a sus infiltrados las otras, pero sabía que tenían otras propiedades de las que no pudo sacarle información. Tampoco consiguió nada con las propiedades de los Longbottom ni la casa de las gemelas White.

"_¿Dónde están esos entrometidos? ¿Lograré que se unan a mi grupo? Son muy hábiles en ataque y defensa, serían una muy buena adquisición para mis filas. Pero sin saber nada cierto de ellos es muy difícil chantajearlos o manipularlos. En cada ataque que se han presentado me han generado tantos o más problemas que los del grupo del viejo. Además parecen conocer algunas cosas que no deberían, a menos que… Pero no es posible. El señor Saruman me dijo que no intervendrían en el mundo de los magos por una antigua ley impuesta a su raza. ¿Habrá acaso algún otro desobedecido aquello y entrenado a esos jóvenes? Pero si es así, ¿por qué envía a los chicos en lugar de enfrentarme personalmente?_

_Tengo que obtener más información sobre ellos antes de actuar. Desde hace dos semanas no actúo y esperaré una más para reorganizar a mis hombres, así como también dar tiempo a algunos de esos inútiles de conseguir la información que les ordené averiguasen. Hasta ahora el impertinente que lidera el grupo de encapuchados siempre busca ser quien me enfrente cuando me presento en las batallas. Me seguiré presentando en algunos de los ataques, aprovechando cuando el encapuchado me enfrente para envolverlo en palabras y obtener la información que quiero. Tal vez incluso…"_ Una macabra sonrisa se posó en su rostro antes de soltar una carcajada escalofriante que hizo temblar a varios en la mansión Lestrange.

El domingo, luego del almuerzo, los diez chicos llevaron a los doce adultos que sabían de ellos todo lo que no ocultaban tras la supuesta pérdida parcial de memoria a la casa en Edimburgo, para mostrársela a Remus y despedirse luego de ellos en cierta manera. Les bloquearían el acceso allí luego que se marchasen, aunque los irían a ver todas las noches debido al compromiso que les arrancase el señor Charlus Potter, así como tres tardes a la semana para practicar con ellos.

—Han logrado que la casa sea un sitio muy acogedor. —los felicitó Remus con una sonrisa cuando terminaron de mostrársela, comprendiendo su error un segundo después al oír al papá de su mejor amigo.

—Estoy seguro que le vendría muy bien a una parejita de recién casados que no necesiten mucho espacio. Tal vez el joven Bode conozca a alguna. Así la vendemos y los diez regresan a Deercourage, donde hay suficiente espacio para que se desenvuelvan con comodidad. —dijo Charlus con mal fingido tono casual.

Obviamente la casa no tenía comparación con la mansión Potter, pero tampoco era tan pequeña como insistía el hombre enfermo. Tenía siete habitaciones de tamaño mediano y una pequeña, además de dos baños en cada uno de los dos pisos y la planta baja que conformaban la casa. Estaban ubicados abajo la cocina, el comedor, una sala y las áreas de servicios.

—Una vez más le agradecemos su ofrecimiento, señor Potter, pero por ahora nos quedaremos nosotros diez en ella. —le respondió Harry con suavidad.

—Diana y yo hemos preparado un postre de frutillas en almíbar y nata. ¿Le gustaría probarlo? —planteó seguidamente Ginny para distraerlo.

—Él no debe comer algo tan dulce como eso. —protestó de inmediato Jennifer.

—No voy a dejar de comer lo que me agrada o le perderé el gusto a la vida. —replicó Charlus mientras los ojos avellanas le brillaban con picardía, siguiendo sonriente a las chicas al verlas asentir y conducirlo a la cocina.

—Pequeñas manipuladoras. —masculló entre dientes la auxiliar de sanadora, pues mes y medio atrás ya había alcanzado ese nivel.

—¿Qué le hace más daño, un poco de dulce o una rabieta? —preguntó Jessica con fingida inocencia.

—Una rabieta. Lo sabes y yo también. —la regañó Jennifer, bufando al verla encogerse de hombros con diversión en la mirada.

Remus abrazó por los hombros a su esposa mientras le hacía un guiño a su hija, procediendo a mimar a Jennifer rumbo a la cocina para tranquilizarla.

—¿La vecina entrometida que nos mencionaron es la rubia que se está asomando por la ventana? —le preguntó Lily a su hijo, denegando levemente al verlo asentir—. Tiene cierto parecido a Petunia —comentó con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo—. Es mi única hermana, la que les mencioné alguna vez. —aclaró al ver la extraña expresión con que su hijo la miraba, sin entender lo que veía en aquellas esmeraldas idénticas a las suyas.

—¿Vamos a la cocina? Nos gustaría que todos comiesen del postre que prepararon mi hermana y mi novia. —intervino George, que detectó el peligro de la inquisitiva mirada de la mamá de su cuñado.

—Sí, vamos. —reaccionó Harry, desviando rápido la mirada, indicándole con un gesto a sus padres que se adelantasen. En cuanto los dos le dieron la espalda le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento al gemelo por sacarlo del aprieto.

Albus Dumbledore les había estado acompañando en silencio hasta que fue el momento de la despedida, en que ayudó a los chicos convenciendo a Minerva, Alastor y Charlus en que sería mejor para la tranquilidad de los diez jóvenes que estuviesen allí, donde ningún miembro de la O.D.F. podría llegar a verlos por sorpresa, como casi había ocurrido esa semana con Peter Pettigrew.

El pequeño animago, buscando a Remus que aún estaba convaleciente, había subido hasta el quinto piso, siendo alcanzado apenas a tiempo por Angelica que venía saliendo del baño. La gemela lo llevó entre gruñidos a la Sala de Prácticas donde habían estado practicando con nueve de los chicos el uso de las espadas. Los diez miembros del E.D.H. desaparecieron al oír Electra y Remus la voz del cuarto Merodeador, pues la noche antes había sido luna llena y tenían agudizados sus sentidos.

Charlus, que estaba muy contento porque los diez chicos habían querido aprender esgrima, se había sobresaltado cuando los vio desaparecer de improviso ante unas chispas emitidas por la chica de ojos miel con su varita, comprendiéndolo todo cuando entró la enojada gemela con el amigo bajito de su hijo.

Después que se fue el cuarto Merodeador, contento porque sus dos amigos se habían recuperado ya y disculpándose con el licántropo por no haber notado la noche antes que era luna llena para haberlo acompañado, supieron que los chicos estuvieron todo el tiempo reunidos en la habitación en que dormía la chica de ojos miel, listos para desaparecer hacia Greenprairie si alguien intentaba entrar allí.

La subdirectora, el auror y el ex auror aceptaron a regañadientes el planteamiento del director, despidiéndose de los chicos, pidiéndoles una vez más que no rompiesen el contacto y que no se presentasen más en batallas.

El domingo 8 de junio en la tarde, al ver aparecer a _Fawkes_, _Hera_, _Rea_ y _Moony_ justo cuando estaban terminando con la práctica de ese día, los diez chicos y sus doce acompañantes suspiraron.

—Ya había durado demasiado la paz. —comentó Jessica.

—Tú te mantienes hoy todo el tiempo con Mercurio, Leto y Neptuno, no haces ninguna tontería y te desapareces a Greenprairie si tú o uno de ellos llega a recibir aún un mínimo rasguño —le ordenó Harry con firmeza, sonriendo al verlos suspirar y asentir—. Diana, está al pendiente de Júpiter. Si ves que es necesario lo sacas de allí de inmediato. —le indicó sabiendo que el pelirrojo no se querría ir sin ella.

—Ninguno de ustedes debería ir. —los regañó Charlus.

—Por lo menos ellos cinco no deberían ir. —estuvo de acuerdo Jennifer, que estaba preocupada porque tenían seis días con expresiones muy tristes y aspecto enfermizo.

Los había evaluado en varias oportunidades, consiguiéndolos débiles y sus energías bastante alteradas aunque no lograba entender qué les había ocasionado aquello. Lo que le dijeron sobre entrenamientos muy fuertes con ellos para llevarlos al mismo nivel de sus compañeros la angustiaba. _"Si es cierto se están excediendo. Si es falso… ¿Qué ocultan?"_

—El ataque es en Plymouth, cerca de la vieja destilería de ginebra. —informó George, que había recibido el mensaje de su fénix.

Su novia les había activado los dones restantes el lunes, justo el día después de mostrarle la casa a Remus y sellarla para los doce que sabían de ellos casi toda la verdad. El martes empezó a enseñarles la teoría sobre los dones de Viajar en el Tiempo y el Manejo de la Energía que estaba relacionada con las consecuencias de intentar modificar la línea temporal. Habían ido despacio ese día porque a los cinco les había trastornado la activación de los dones, lo que les había preocupado muchísimo a todos.

Cuando Ginny, Hermione, Angela, Ron y Harry les contaron las pruebas que habían hecho en el Scafell Pike y los resultados obtenidos Jessica, Luna, Neville, Fred y él comprendieron el estado anímico de los chicos cuando llegaron ese día y lo ocurrido después.

Sin embargo Jessica y Neville insistieron en que les permitiesen planear otras pruebas y que Angela los entrenase rápido en la parte práctica, pero no estuviese presente mientras hacían los ensayos, para eliminar la posibilidad que ella inconscientemente influyese en los resultados por haber recibido su entrenamiento de Mithrandir. Ella no sólo no se enojó sino que estuvo feliz con el planteamiento, encendiéndose en su corazón y en el del chico de ojos esmeralda de nuevo la esperanza.

Fue una semana muy dura para los diez, pues ellos cinco estaban afectados y los otros cinco los ayudaban tanto como les era posible para conseguir lo antes posible resultados. El día antes habían regresado los cinco totalmente deprimidos a Greenprairie, contagiando su estado de ánimo a sus compañeros que les habían estado esperando, quienes no necesitaron preguntar el resultado de sus indagaciones al ver la respuesta en sus rostros.

—Señores. —se despidió Harry con un leve asentimiento, desapareciendo con sus nueve compañeros.

—Su terquedad en ir a batallas me exaspera. —comentó enojado Charlus, viendo como sus otros acompañantes desaparecían segundos después luego de suspirar.

Apenas aparecer los diez chicos con sus equipos de batalla fueron recibidos por una lluvia de maldiciones de los miembros del círculo interno de Voldemort, siendo desviadas por sus capas todas las que no lograban esquivar con hábiles movimientos. El mago oscuro les observaba atentamente desde un sitio estratégico, analizando tanto el equipo que llevaban como la forma en que se defendían. Observó analíticamente el grupo del director del colegio, el cual era mantenido lejos del otro por órdenes suyas.

"_Es extraño. Su forma de combatir es muy similar a la de los aurores Alastor Moody, James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, la enigmática señora Lily Potter y el licántropo Remus Lupin, aunque algunos movimientos sólo se los he visto a las gemelas White y al director de Hogwarts. Otros no se parecen a los de ninguno de los miembros del grupo del viejo y parece que sólo los usan cuando les es inevitable, como en este momento que mi grupo selecto los está presionando al máximo"_.

Observó que sus hombres ya habían logrado separar un poco a los miembros del grupo de encapuchados, así como también que el director estaba logrando acercarse lenta pero firmemente a ellos. Tenía poco tiempo para hacer lo que quería, así que decidió aparecerse en el campo de batalla. Lo haría justo delante de los cuatro que notaba más débiles en sus contraataques y que no se habían separado.

—Buenas tardes —los saludó apenas aparecer, sonriendo malévolamente al ver que el líder del grupo les ordenaba por señas que se alejasen mientras se interponía rápidamente entre él y sus compañeros—. Es una grosería retirarse sin responder un saludo. —añadió con maldad.

—Bienvenido al campo de batalla que sus hombres han generado. Mis amigos no le han respondido porque nos parece que "Buenas tardes" se refiere a un deseo de bienestar que se transmite, no a una fórmula de cortesía. Y difícilmente se le puede desear algo bueno a quien genera dolor, destrucción y muerte. —le respondió Harry con tono serio.

—Interesante. ¿Cómo sugerirías entonces que debería saludar al presentarme? —le preguntó el terrible mago con falso tono sedoso.

—Tal vez limitarse al saludo respetuoso exigido en los duelos —le replicó Harry con un tono similar, recordando su primer encuentro con la forma corpórea del asesino de sus padres en el cementerio de pequeño Hangleton—. Aunque no estamos precisamente en un duelo es lo que más se le aproxima, ¿no crees T.R.? —agregó socarrón.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos al oírlo decirle de nuevo con aquellas iniciales. _"¿Quién es el maldito jovenzuelo? ¿Qué sabe de mí?"_ Notó que ya sus hombres habían logrado dejarlo prácticamente a solas con el insolente. Hizo una señal disimulada a algunos de sus hombres para que separasen a quien había seleccionado para lo que se proponía y la llevasen hacia allí sin que se diese cuenta, desarmándola justo cuando estuviese junto a ellos. Mientras tanto empezó a atacar con fiereza a su oponente, tanto para castigarlo por su osadía como para mantenerlo distraído mientras le hablaba.

—Deberían tú y tus compañeros aprender a respetarme y obedecerme. Si se unen a mi grupo les permitiré obtener lo que se consigue por medio del poder.

—Olvídalo. Jamás nos uniremos a ti. —le replicó Harry mientras se defendía.

Siguieron así por varios minutos, el mago oscuro atacándole mientras le insistía en que se uniesen a los mortífagos, el joven negándose a aquello y contrarrestándole. Los mortífagos del círculo interno tenían cada vez más difícil evitar que uno de los otros encapuchados se entrometiese en aquello, así como los otros asesinos para mantener lejos a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y cumplir con la orden de arrojar allí indefensa a la estudiante de medimagia.

—_¡Imperio!_ —le lanzó Voldemort a Harry cuando logró agotarlo lo suficiente para haberlo alcanzado con las últimas tres maldiciones, que habían sido desviadas por la extraña capa blanca con el dibujo del fénix, sonriendo al ver que la imperdonable no era desviada—. Quítate la capucha para que te vea a los ojos —le ordenó, ampliándose su sonrisa malévola al ver que la mirada de los ojos esmeralda era una vacía de expresión—. Tortúrala durante cinco minutos y luego mátala. —le ordenó señalándole a la castaña de ojos aguamarina, que sus hombres habían empujado cerca de ellos con un hechizo mientras que con otro la desarmaban.

Harry se giró a mirar a Jennifer, apuntándole con su varita, controlándose aún más para no dejar traslucir ninguna emoción al ver la expresión aterrada con que lo miraba la mamá de su amiga. Al retirarse la capucha hacia atrás se veían sus ojos, ocultando su rostro el pasamontañas. Evaluó rápidamente con su vista periférica la situación para poder decidir cómo actuar.

—_¡Crucio!_ —lanzó, desviando la dirección de su varita en el último segundo en dirección cercana al mortífago que tenía la varita de la Dunedain—. _¡Stupefy! ¡Accio Varita!_ —convocó luego que el mortífago la soltó al desmayarse.

El asesino fue alcanzado por la sorpresa de los hechizos consecutivos, el primero casi rozándolo, pues era uno de los más hábiles. Harry le lanzó la varita a Jennifer apenas la capturó con sus reflejos de buscador, girándose a mirar a su enemigo luego de ver que ella la agarraba pero parecía demasiado sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido para actuar.

—No es posible. —gruñó Voldemort con una mezcla de rabia, enojo y miedo.

—¿No te enseñaron cuando niño que no es apropiado el querer obligar a otros a hacer lo que no quieren hacer? —le preguntó socarrón Harry, aunque se sentía agotado por el esfuerzo hecho.

El soportar una Maldición Imperius lanzada por un Voldemort en total dominio de su cuerpo, fuerza y magia era muy difícil, casi imposible. Al aturdimiento que le había generado su esfuerzo para oponérsele ahora se unía el dolor de cabeza que le estaba generando por medio de la cicatriz, con la mezcla de emociones tan fuertes de su adversario. Claro que esto último el mago oscuro no lo sabía.

—_¡Imperio!_ —le lanzó una vez más Voldemort, concentrándose al máximo en lograr su objetivo, conteniendo el aire al ver a su objetivo sonreírle—. _¡Crucio!_ —lanzó contra la mujer un instante después de suspender la fallida Maldición Imperdonable en el encapuchado.

Sonrió al oírla gritar en agonía, pues la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio interponerse al que se hacía llamar Marte en el curso de la maldición. La intensificó con el odio que bullía en sus venas al ver que la resistía sin emitir siquiera una pequeña queja, aunque podía ver en aquellas esmeraldas y la mandíbula rígida que sí estaba sintiendo sus efectos.

—_¡Stupefy!_ —lanzaron simultáneamente Ginny, Angela y George a Voldemort, al lograr zafarse de sus oponentes.

El esquivar los tres hechizos le hicieron perder concentración y el blanco, teniendo que liberar a su víctima. Al ver que el director del colegio ya estaba por rebasar a los pocos mortífagos que aún le separaban del lugar en el que estaba dio la señal a sus hombres para retirarse. Maldijo entre dientes y desapareció luego de lanzarle una mirada amenazante al encapuchado que le había estado enfrentando.

Harry no pudo evitar caer de rodillas justo después que Voldemort y los mortífagos desapareciesen. Sus manos apoyadas en el piso, la varita todavía sujeta en la mano derecha, respirando pesada y dolorosamente. Un acceso de tos le atacó, escupiendo una mezcla de saliva y sangre.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Jennifer que se le había aproximado rápidamente. Le aplicó en seguida un par de hechizos sanadores para ayudarlo—. No debiste interponerte entre esa maldición y yo. No sé cómo has podido resistirla tanto tiempo, menos aún de manos de ése.

—No podía… permitir… que la… lastimase… señorita. —le respondió Harry con su respiración entrecortada, manteniendo la fachada que tenían en las batallas de no conocerlos.

Eso fue una suerte, pues Rufus Scrimgeour y Bartemius Crouch ya estaban cerca de ellos, al igual que Alastor Moody y Albus Dumbledore.

—Sólo los aurores tienen la preparación necesaria para combatir a el que no debe ser nombrado y sus seguidores —le dijo serio el jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—. Entregue su varita voluntariamente y le será dada la asistencia en medimagia que necesita, para luego llevarlo a juicio por la infracción que ha cometido de la ley al no cumplir con los anteriores requerimientos de mis hombres de identificarse, en el cual se considerará la ayuda que usted y sus compañeros han dado a los aurores hasta ahora.

—Lo siento… pero no… podemos. —le respondió Harry en un tono apenas más alto a un susurro. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y desapareció en seguida.

Los otros nueve chicos desaparecieron inmediatamente, preocupados por él.

—Le di la oportunidad de entregarse libremente para un juicio justo y no la aceptó. Desde ahora sobre los diez pesa órdenes de captura y detención inmediata —ordenó Crouch a Moody y Scrimgeour, que eran los jefes de los dos grupos de aurores más entrenados, girándose hacia la joven mujer en el piso luego de verlos asentir—. Los civiles como usted no deben presentarse en batallas, pueden lastimarlos seriamente. Si vuelve a verla uno de mis hombres… —empezó a regañarla y amenazarla.

—Estaba buscando unos ingredientes especiales para una paciente cerca de aquí cuando empezó todo —lo interrumpió Jennifer con brusquedad mientras se levantaba, furiosa por la forma en que el jefe de los aurores se había comportado con el chico y la orden de captura que había dado—. No me busco problemas por gusto, pero no voy a dejar de defenderme de asesinos como esos si puedo hacerlo ya que usted y sus hombres no son suficientes para protegernos de Voldemort y los que le sirven —Sintió un perverso placer al ver que muchos alrededor se estremecían al oír el nombre del enemigo salir de sus labios—. A menos que usted tenga en sus manos alguna ley nueva para arrestarme por intentar defender mi vida voy a proceder con mi trabajo, curando heridos. —finalizó tajante, girándose al no oír ninguna respuesta.

James le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Moody, que asintió rápida y levemente en su dirección, los dos disimulando para que nadie más los viese. Sirius y Frank de inmediato cubrieron la desaparición de su amigo. Los otros miembros de la O.D.F. ya habían desaparecido.

—Aún no responden. —le dijo Lily angustiada a su esposo apenas lo vio aparecer, acompañándolo al sillón más cercano en que lo sentó Remus, empezando a hacerle unas primeras curas.

—Tranquilos, Marte está bien en lo que cabe —les dijo Jessica, que acababa de aparecer, aproximándose rápidamente a Angelica que era una de las más malheridas con su maletín de medimagia—. Hemos tenido que dormirlo luego de atenderlo, por eso no les habíamos podido responder. ¿Cómo está Jennifer?

—Vendrá en unos minutos. Tuvo que quedarse para cubrir su coartada con Crouch —le respondió James, sonriendo al ver el asentimiento de la chica con expresión preocupada—. Y hablando de mi jefe, no pueden presentarse más ni en batallas ni en ninguna parte. Ha dado orden de captura y detención inmediata apenas se les vea luego que Marte no aceptase su ofrecimiento de asistencia en medimagia y un juicio justo.

Jessica no pudo evitar que un gruñido se escapase de su garganta al oírlo.

—Era de prever que lo hiciese luego de lo ocurrido. —comentó Edgar.

—Como si no tuviésemos suficiente con Voldemort y sus malditos mortífagos para que ese idiota nos complique la vida a los que hacemos lo que él no hace. —protestó Jessica mientras terminaba de curar a su tía.

—Tal vez no lo sepan, pero Crouch prefiere detener inocentes que dejar escapar a posibles mortífagos o colaboradores de éstos —le dijo Benjy, sonriendo al oírla bufar con enojo—. James tiene razón en que no deben presentarse más en batallas.

—Si algún día llegan a herir a ese petulante, ciego y obcecado de Crouch más le vale que no caiga en mis manos para que lo cure, o voy a hacerlo causándole el mayor dolor posible. —llegó vociferando una furiosa y adolorida Jennifer.

—Tómala y guarda tus energías para restablecerte —le dijo Jessica tendiéndole una poción que aliviaba los efectos posteriores de la maldición torturadora, luego de examinarla rápida y exhaustivamente—. Marte está bien en lo que cabe, considerando a lo que estuvo sometido. Lo hemos dormido para que pueda recuperarse —le respondió rápido la pregunta que veía surgir en las aguamarinas llenas de angustia—. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos con lo que necesiten de medimagia mientras tú te recuperas. Venus se quedó a curar a los otros.

—El ataque de hoy fue planeado específicamente contra los "Guerreros del Fénix" —dijo pensativo el director mientras la chica procedía a curar a su mamá, después a James y luego al rubio—. Me temo que en ese sentido fue un éxito para Voldemort, pues pudo evaluar la efectividad de sus trajes, si no es que los observó desde algún lugar mientras sus vasallos los atacaban con ferocidad —siguió, analizando el desenvolvimiento de la chica con todos los miembros de su grupo al mismo tiempo que expresaba su preocupación—. Pero lo peor fue lo ocurrido al final, pues contados magos pueden resistirse a una Maldición Imperius, menos aún a la Cruciatus. Y puedo contar con los dedos de una mano a los que pueden hacerlo cuando quien las aplica es Voldemort.

Jessica tragó saliva al oírlo, conteniéndose con dificultad para no demostrar nada en su rostro cuando Remus llevó a Peter cerca de ella para que lo curase. Se concentró en el gesto de amistad de su padre por el mago bajito para hacer lo que debía. Se extrañó un poco al ver que el animago la miraba con expresión de agradecimiento y deseos de ayudarla, además de lo serias de las heridas que le habían infligido. Sabía que entre los mortífagos no habían lealtades, pero le extrañaba que agrediesen de esa manera al espía dentro de la O.D.F. Recordó entonces que Snape había dicho que nadie sabía que la rata era el traidor.

—Gracias, Electra —le dijo Peter con una sonrisa y sus ojos negros llorosos—. James tiene razón en que no deben presentarse más en batallas, menos después de lo que ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore. —agregó con tono suave.

Era el único de la O.D.F. que estaba contento porque los chicos se hubiesen ido de allí, pues así no podía saber nada de ellos y por lo tanto su amo tampoco. Se sentía terriblemente mal desde que Caradoc y el hermano habían desaparecido, sintiéndose cada vez menos capaz de ocultarle cosas a Voldemort. Lo peor es que cada día les tenía más miedo a sus amigos, por lo que ya no estaba tan seguro de atreverse a acudir a ellos para que lo ayudasen.

"_Yo nunca fui tan fuerte, poderoso e inteligente como mis amigos y el Señor Oscuro es muy poderoso. No pude resistirme a la forma en que lentamente me ha ido quebrando. Tengo mucho miedo y ya no intento oponerme casi cuando usa Legilimancia conmigo. Apenas si logro ocultarle contadas cosas. Por favor, ya no se presenten más en batallas, no me quiten la última oportunidad que me queda de acudir a mis amigos con la verdad para pedirles ayuda"_, pensaba mientras miraba ansioso a la joven de ojos color miel.

—Les diré a los otros lo que ha ordenado el señor Crouch y, en cuanto Marte despierte, tomaremos una decisión como el grupo que somos. —respondió Jessica dejando de mirarlo, incorporándose para ir hacia el hombre moreno a curarlo. Correspondió con un leve asentimiento la expresión agradecida de su padre.

El inefable se dejó hacer, mirándola pensativo. _"Tal vez la sospecha de mis amigos sobre el vínculo familiar con los chicos es cierta, pero la forma en que el chico se ha enfrentado a Voldemort y la resistencia ofrecida a dos del tan temido trío de Maldiciones Imperdonables me preocupa mucho"_. Angelica le había confesado el temor surgido en ella luego que él le plantease aquella teoría a la chica, después que los dos se sinceraron sobre muchas cosas. Su amiga tenía razón en estar tan aterrada como la veía de reojo.

—Gracias Electra. Eres muy buena en medimagia. Deberías reconsiderar el volver a esta casa para ayudarnos de esta manera siempre, sin presentarte más en batallas. Tal vez si tú accedes tus amigos también lo hagan. —le dijo con tono suave, suspirando al ver que le evadía la mirada y se alejaba hacia el semigigante.

—A mí apenas si me han hecho rasguños. —intentó oponerse Hagrid, incómodo, dejándose curar por la orden muda del director y la suave sonrisa de la chica. Se sentía culpable de la forma en que los había tratado a los diez el día que la hirieron a ella de gravedad.

—¿Quiénes de ustedes saben resistirse a esas dos maldiciones? —preguntó Edgar con su voz impregnada de falsa desconfianza.

—Eso es algo que no le responderé, señor. Si me disculpan yo debo regresar ya con mis amigos. Si necesitan más ayuda vendrá Venus luego que Jennifer nos avise. —se despidió Jessica, que ya no se sentía en condiciones ni físicas ni mentales de seguir allí.

—Ve tranquila, pero por favor no dejes de informarme cómo están ustedes. —le dijo la mamá, incorporándose de la silla en que estaba luego de verla asentir y desaparecer.

—Si esos chicos trabajan para Voldemort y lo de hoy ha sido una jugarreta para que todos confíen en ellos les ha salido mal. Pero si no trabajan para ese maldito están en graves problemas. —expresó Edgar su preocupación.

—Me temo que pronto sabremos que tan serio es el problema en que están los chicos, pues no creo que trabajen para el enemigo y estoy casi seguro que seguirán presentándose en las batallas. Así como también lo estoy que Voldemort se está haciendo en este momento la misma pregunta que tú le planteaste a Electra antes que desapareciera. —le respondió Albus con tono pausado y expresión seria.

—Los problemas de los chicos han empeorado. —llegó anunciado Sirius.

—Entre los civiles que estuvieron hoy presentes estaba la reportera novata y fastidiosa de El Profeta. La rubia que escribe artículos desagradables. —explicó Frank al ver las expresiones interrogantes de todos.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó con ironía Jennifer, que la detestaba por el artículo que escribiese Rita Skeeter sobre los sanadores del Hospital San Mungo cuando se suponía que había ido allí a cubrir el nacimiento del primogénito de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy el jueves.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Sirius que se había acercado rápidamente a ella, preocupado.

—Mejor después que tomase la poción que me dio Electra. Nos ha dicho que han obligado a Marte a dormir luego de atenderlo, nos curó a todos y se marchó poco antes que ustedes llegaran. —le respondió mientras les miraba analíticamente las heridas, convocado en silencio su maletín de medimagia.

—Tú ve a descansar —le pidió con cariño Remus, quitándole el maletín de las manos—. Alice te acompañará a un cuarto mientras yo los atiendo a ellos —le indicó con suavidad—. Son sólo moretones y rasguños sencillos, puedo hacerme cargo. —le insistió, sonriéndole al verla suspirar y asentir.

Charlus los había estado escuchando en silencio con el ceño fruncido. _"¿Cómo es que mi nieto no sabe usar adecuadamente una espada pero sí resistirse a dos Maldiciones Imperdonables?"_, pensó inquieto, mareándose. Su organismo enfermo estaba resintiendo la angustia que sentía luego que apareciesen los primeros miembros de la O.D.F. que estuvieron en la batalla y empezaron a contar lo ocurrido.

—¡Papá! —exclamó James preocupado, abalanzándose a sujetarlo con ayuda de Sirius.

—No es nada. —murmuró el ex auror intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Será mejor que todos nos retiremos a descansar. —ordenó el director, acompañando a Lily a despedir a todos mientras sus dos revoltosos ex alumnos sacaban a su amigo rumbo al cuarto en que se estaba quedando allí.

Dos horas más tarde los chicos se comunicaron por los sickles y aparecieron en la Sala de Prácticas, para que se tranquilizasen al ver a Harry bien. Bajaron con ellos al cuarto en que descansaba el abuelo y charlaron un rato con él, contándole lo que habían comprado con el dinero que les había dado, soportando sus regaños por no usarlo todo, burlándose unos de otros por sus fallidos intentos en la cocina los que no se desempeñaban bien allí, o con los hechizos de limpieza los que no conseguían hacerlos bien. Salieron del cuarto cuando lo vieron dormirse tranquilo luego del mal semblante que tenía cuando llegaron.

—No pueden seguirse presentando en batallas ni en ningún lugar público con sus capas blancas —gruñó Alastor apenas estuvieron todos reunidos de nuevo en la Sala de Prácticas—. Mis hombres y yo tenemos órdenes de capturarlos primero y preguntar después, valiéndonos de lo que sea necesario para hacerlo.

—¡Que simpático y justo el señor Crouch con nosotros al dar esas órdenes! —exclamó molesto Harry, que sabía bien que por ese comportamiento su padrino viviría doce terribles años de condena injusta en Azkaban—. Gracias por advertirnos y descuiden, tendremos más cuidado que hasta ahora. Les quería pedir que el señor Potter no se siga enterando de lo que ocurre con nosotros en las batallas, le hace daño a su salud. —agregó rápidamente, queriendo tanto pedirles realmente eso como distraerlos un poco.

—Él no tendría que angustiarse si ustedes no participasen más en batallas. —replicó Lily mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre, con sus esmeraldas llenas de angustia.

—Nosotros extremaremos las precauciones desde ahora, porque creo que se dieron cuenta que lo de hoy fue una trampa de Voldemort para averiguar sobre nosotros directamente mientras intentaba convencernos a su manera de unirnos a él —les dijo Harry mientras le dirigía a su mamá una mirada tranquilizadora—. Supongo que al no obtener de otra manera información de nosotros con que manipularnos optó por lo que vimos hoy. No se preocupen, estaremos alerta y no le daremos oportunidad de ponernos de nuevo en una situación como la de hoy —les aseguró—. Ustedes también tienen que tener más precaución. —agregó mirando preocupado a Jennifer.

—Sabemos que no pudiste evitar lo ocurrido hoy, porque no nos esperábamos ninguno de nosotros la trampa que nos tendieron y lograron separarte de Angelica, pero eso no puede volver a ocurrir —aclaró Ron al verle intenciones de protestar—. Te defendiste muy bien pero eran demasiados para ti sola. A nosotros intentaron varias cosas para separarnos pero siempre nos mantuvimos en parejas luchando, a excepción de Marte que nos indicó a Gea y a mí que estuviésemos con Venus mientras lo enfrentaba.

—¿Por qué procuras siempre enfrentarlo cuando aparece? —le preguntó James a su hijo, pues estaba muy preocupado por aquello.

—Porque hasta donde sabemos soy el mejor en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras de nuestro grupo y él es peor que cualquiera de sus mortífagos. Quiero evitar en la medida de mis posibilidades que lastime a alguien. —le respondió Harry con una media verdad, pues no podía decirles de los horcruxes que ya habría hecho Voldemort para esa época.

Aunque no creía que ya hubiese hecho los cinco que tenía ya cuando intentó matarlo, estaba seguro que al menos ya había hecho el diario, el anillo, el medallón y la copa. Por lo tanto si se le intentaba matar no moriría. Por otro lado ya sabía que sus papás y los de Neville lo habían enfrentado y sobrevivido ya en dos oportunidades. Mientras pudiese evitaría que se enfrentasen de nuevo a ese asesino, atrayendo en la medida de sus posibilidades la atención del mago oscuro sobre él.

Las Protectoras y sus esposos gruñeron al oírlo mientras el director denegaba.

—Si me disculpan quisiera retirarme a descansar. Hoy ha sido un día largo y complicado. —añadió rápidamente Harry al verles intenciones de protestar.

—Antes quiero que me permitas examinarte, como se lo permití yo a Electra en cuanto llegué a la casa. —se opuso rápidamente Jennifer, sonriendo al verlo suspirar y asentir.

—No debiste interponerte entre ese asesino y yo. —lo regañó de nuevo con tono triste y preocupado luego de examinarlo.

—Tranquila. Esta noche dormiré bajo poción de dormir sin soñar y mañana estaré como nuevo. —le aseguró con una suave sonrisa.

—Por favor, ven a primera hora para evaluarte de nuevo. —le pidió Jennifer.

—Así lo haré. Descansa tú también con poción, por favor —le solicitó Harry, sonriendo con dulzura al verla asentir—. Nos veremos mañana en la mañana entonces. —se despidió, desapareciendo luego con sus nueve compañeros.

Durante los siguientes tres días los otros nueve chicos se vieron sometidos uno a uno a las dos Maldiciones Imperdonables por el propio Voldemort, que usaba distintas tácticas con sus mortífagos para lograr separar a alguno del grupo y luchar con él, además de la gran presión que suponía el tener que luchar hasta tres veces el mismo día.

Con ninguno duró tanto como con Harry, pues los jóvenes sabían lo que intentaba y luchaban fieramente por salir de las trampas que les tendía, ayudados tanto por miembros de la O.D.F. como por propios aurores que estaban cada día más intrigados por los diez encapuchados. No habían podido hacer efectiva la orden de su jefe, pero notaron que los chicos no los atacaban cuando intentaban desmayarlos o atarlos, limitándose a poner escudos y alejarse.

Ese miércoles a principios de noche en York ya tanto los diez chicos como los ocho padres y el director estaban cansados de aquello y muy estresados. Harry, Ron, George y Angela se interpusieron en el camino del asesino cuando sometía a la torturadora a Jessica, rugiendo con enojo mientras lo atacaban los cuatro simultáneamente con una serie de maldiciones. Mientras tanto Fred desaparecía de allí con su novia. Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville luchaban para que nadie pudiese interponerse.

—¡ME TIENES HARTO, T.R.! MÉTETE EN LA CABEZA DURA QUE TIENES QUE NINGUNO DE LOS MIEMBROS DE LOS "GUERREROS DEL FÉNIX" SE UNIRÁ JAMÁS A TUS ESTÚPIDOS E INÚTILES MORTÍFAGOS, QUE SOMOS MEJORES MAGOS QUE TÚ DE MUCHAS MANERAS, Y QUE NO VAMOS A CESAR EN NUESTRO EMPEÑO POR DETENERTE —le gritó Harry enojadísimo—. HASTA AHORA NOS HABÍAMOS LIMITADO A DEFENDER INOCENTES, PERO DESDE HOY EMPIEZA A DORMIR CON UN OJO ABIERTO AL IGUAL QUE LOS IDIOTAS QUE TE SIRVEN.

—¿CÓMO OSAS AMENAZARME? —rugió furioso Voldemort.

—Yo sólo te estoy advirtiendo. —le replicó Harry con tono frío y seco.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos respirarás tu último aliento. —siseó amenazante el terrible mago oscuro, desapareciendo pues había visto de reojo al director del colegio acercarse demasiado a ellos.

—Eso lo veremos maldito —gruñó el pelinegro con sus esmeraldas brillando con enojo apenas contenido, haciendo una señal para que todos desapareciesen al ver acercarse a los aurores—. Ya me cansé de ese imbécil y sus secuaces. No más defendernos. Quiero golpearle en algo que le duela. —les dijo furioso a sus amigos mientras su novia se volcaba a atender a la chica de ojos miel.

—Totalmente de acuerdo con eso, amigo —replicó Ron, que aún estaba molesto porque ese día los blancos habían sido Hermione, Ginny y ahora Jessica. Peor aún porque no habían logrado evitar que los sometiese a los diez a aquella "evaluación", aunque sí que no probasen el límite de resistencia de cada uno—. ¿Qué propones?

—Usemos lo que sabemos que ocurrirá a nuestro favor —propuso Harry. Gruñó al sentir la vibración en las ondas de energía—. No para arreglar nuestras vidas sino para detener a algunos de los secuaces de ese maldito que sabemos serán detenidos. —rugió mirando hacia el cielo, como hacía cuando desafiaba al "destino" o como quiera que se llamase lo que le impedía salvar la vida de sus padres desde que manejaba aquella parte del don de la energía.

—De acuerdo. ¿Alguna idea? —preguntó George, que aún estaba enojado por el mal estado en que había llegado su novia la noche antes y su hermanita pocas horas atrás.

—Igor Karkaroff. —dijo Hermione con tono molesto, sonriendo al no sentir ninguna perturbación en la energía.

—El asesino de mis tíos Fabian y Gideon, el mortífago Antonin Dolohov. —aportó Ginny también furiosa, asintiendo satisfecha al no percibir nada con su don del manejo de la energía.

—También podemos incluir en la lista a Evan Rosier, el amiguito de colegio de Snape. —susurró Jessica con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—De acuerdo. Tú descansa con poción para dormir sin soñar. De hecho quiero que Venus duerma a Diana y todos descansemos con esa poción. Mañana necesitaremos estar frescos y bien despiertos a primera hora para investigar lo necesario y darle la información al auror Alastor Moody. —les dijo con firmeza Harry, asintiendo al verlos a todos aceptar. Se comunicó brevemente por los sickles falsos con su mamá para asegurarle que estaban bien pero que no irían a Deercourage porque necesitaban descansar.

—¿Están seguros de esto? —le preguntó Alastor mirándolo asombrado.

—Sí señor. Gea, Urano, Electra y Mercurio en este preciso momento lo están vigilando. —le aseguró Harry, que comprendía su reacción.

—Tengo seis meses persiguiéndolo. ¿Cómo dieron con él? —preguntó el auror con temor en su mirada, pues él había tenido mucha dificultad para obtener información del escurridizo búlgaro. Sus datos coincidían con la mayoría de los que le acababa de dar el chico, sólo que él le estaba dando una ubicación precisa del mortífago.

—Hicimos las preguntas adecuadas a las personas indicadas. —le respondió Harry con tono oscuro, sus esmeraldas frías.

—¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! —exclamó asustado James.

—Debo irme. Los otros necesitarán mi ayuda pronto. Hasta luego. —se despidió el chico antes de desaparecer, sin responderle a su padre.

—Sirius, pon al tanto a Albus de lo que está ocurriendo y te nos unes en seguida. James y Frank vendrán conmigo. Remus, ubica a esos jovencitos de inmediato y evita que se metan en más problemas. —los organizó Alastor, comprendiendo a cabalidad el porqué el chico había pedido esa reunión con sólo ellos cinco. Había escuchado dos días antes la amenaza que le hiciese el chico al terrible mago, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado aquello.

Una hora más tarde se presentaba en el Ministerio de Magia con sus tres hombres y el mortífago búlgaro detenido, gruñendo entre dientes porque no vieron a ninguno de los cuatro chicos que había nombrado el de ojos esmeraldas. El mortífago fue llevado a Azkaban cuatro horas después de ser fuertemente interrogado. No reveló muchos nombres, en realidad ninguno importante, pero con los que confesó Crouch dio órdenes a sus hombres de movilizarse para arrestar a varios.

Cuando finalmente Alastor, James, Sirius y Frank regresaron a Deercourage, agotados, se enteraron por Remus que no había logrado dar con los chicos. También que Albus había decidido que Lily, Alice y Charlus no se enterasen de lo que estaba ocurriendo por ningún concepto, mientras que se los dirían a Jennifer, Angelica y Minerva sólo si era necesario para conseguir la forma de detener a los chicos.

Durante los siguientes días los chicos aparecían a final de tarde para hablar con las dos mujeres embarazadas y el abuelo de Harry siempre y cuando no hubiesen tenido que presentarse a alguna batalla. En este caso, al igual que con los entrenamientos, aducían cansancio para no presentarse en Deercourage.

El jueves 19 de junio, apenas amanecer, Harry se comunicó con un cada vez más estresado James para que se reuniesen a solas.

—Hemos ubicado a Antonin Dolohov. —le anunció el chico apenas lo vio entrar en la Sala de Prácticas.

—Ustedes no pueden seguir persiguiendo a esos asesinos. —casi gritó el auror de lentes, producto de su desesperación.

—Cálmate James, por favor. —le pidió Harry con tono suave.

—¿Cómo me pides que me calme cuando sé lo que están haciendo? —explotó su padre—. No puedo consentir que un descendiente mío esté por ahí torturando gente para sacarle información.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que hemos torturado o dañado a alguien de alguna manera? —explotó también Harry, que tenía casi una semana durmiendo poco.

—Dime entonces cómo localizaron a Karkaroff y ahora a Dolohov. —le ordenó James furioso.

—Con el acento del primero fue fácil preguntando de manera sutil en el callejón Knockturn. Con Dolohov no ha sido nada sencillo, pero lo hemos conseguido. ¿Lo quieres detener antes que se nos escabulla de nuevo o vas a seguir perdiendo tiempo gritándome y acusándonos de cosas que no hemos hecho? —le replicó Harry enojado.

—¿En el callejón Knockturn? —preguntó muy pálido James.

—Que mejor sitio para averiguar sobre esas alimañas. —le respondió Harry con tono cansado, luego de agitar su cabello con el gesto automático que tenía al igual que su padre cuando estaba muy nervioso.

—Dijiste "antes que se nos escabulla de nuevo" cuando hablabas de Dolohov. ¿A qué te referías? —le preguntó James con tono más calmado, pues su enojo había mutado en una mayor preocupación.

—Ese maldito es muy escurridizo y se nos ha escapado ya tres veces —le respondió Harry con sinceridad—. ¿Podrías por favor darle la información a tu jefe de inmediato? Está en este momento en la estación King's Cross. Por su comportamiento parece estar evaluando el lugar para preparar un ataque. —le explicó, no pudiendo contener luego un bostezo seguido de un gesto de dolor.

—¡Estás herido! —exclamó James angustiado.

—Ya me han curado y en cuanto logre descansar unas horas sin sobresaltos me recuperaré —le respondió Harry en automático, demasiado cansado para inventar algo y evadirlo—. Tengan cuidado con ese maldito. Cuando traza una especie de zigzag con su varita el rayo morado que te golpea causa heridas internas serias.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó aterrado James.

—Tranquilo, nosotros estamos bien. Pero un infeliz muggle que se atravesó en su camino hace dos días estuvo muy grave. Venus y Electra tuvieron problemas para salvarle la vida. Luego fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza desmemorizarlo y dejarlo en San Mungo para que lo terminasen de curar —le respondió Harry—. Debo irme. Apresúrense, por favor.

—El muggle… —musitó James recordando el extraño reporte que les llegó días atrás—. Espera. ¿Por qué no estás usando la capa que te protege en las batallas? —le preguntó angustiado.

—Son un poco llamativas para desenvolvernos entre magos cuando queremos investigar algo y demasiado extrañas para los muggles —respondió Harry con tono de quien da una respuesta obvia a un niño pequeño que hace una pregunta tonta, sin lograr contener luego un bostezo—. Por favor, apresúrate. —le insistió antes de desaparecer.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó James. Se cambió la pijama por ropa con su varita mientras salía al pasillo llamando a sus elfos—. Idun, Tyr —Al verlos aparecer de inmediato les dio instrucciones—. Tú dile a Sirius que lo necesito en la sala en cinco minutos vestido y listo para ir de cacería —le ordenó a la elfina—. Tú haz lo mismo con Frank pero que Alice no se dé cuenta —le ordenó al elfo—. A Alastor le aviso yo personalmente. —masculló antes de desaparecer, pues sabía que tendría que usar un escudo apenas lo despertase.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos pasa? —le preguntó el hombre de ojos grises al que consideraba su hermano apenas lo vio aparecer en la sala, enojado porque le hubiese ordenado a la elfina que lo sacase de la cama tan temprano.

—Los chicos tienen ubicado a Antonin Dolohov en King's Cross. Me lo ha comunicado Marte hace unos minutos. Me dijo que se les ha escapado ya tres veces y que tengamos cuidado con una maldición en forma de zigzag cuyo rayo es de color morado, pues genera heridas internas muy serias. Según me contó alcanzó con eso al muggle que está en San Mungo desde hace dos días, cuando se interpuso en su camino. Venus y Electra lograron salvarle la vida, haciéndole olvidar luego los chicos su contacto con ellos para evitar problemas. —les resumió James a sus tres compañeros toda la información.

Sirius, Frank y Alastor parpadearon y demoraron unos minutos en lograr que sus cerebros, todavía parcialmente dormidos, procesasen todo lo que les había dicho de carrerilla.

—Me dijo también que no han estado torturando ni maldiciendo a nadie para obtener información, furioso porque lo insinué. Han estado infiltrándose entre magos y muggles para ubicar los mortífagos, iniciando sus pesquisas en el Callejón Knockturn. Lo demás se los cuento después, debemos apresurarnos. Si los otros chicos están tan agotados como vi a Marte es muy probable que terminen lastimándolos peor de lo que ya están —agregó James—. ¡Rápido! —los urgió al ver que no reaccionaban, asintiendo al verlos sobresaltarse, desapareciendo seguido de los otros tres aurores.

Capturar al asesino de Fabian y Gideon Prewett no fue sencillo, pues en cuanto aparecieron ellos cuatro también lo hicieron otros siete mortífagos. Sin embargo la forma de desafiar James al ex compañero de estudios de Tom Riddle cumplió su cometido, pues se mantuvo allí mientras Alastor lograba detenerlo, llevándose con Frank y Sirius los detenidos mientras James buscaba infructuosamente a los chicos.

—Tenemos ubicado a Evan Rosier y a otro que está con él tramando algo. —llegó anunciando orgulloso Neville diez horas más tarde.

—Tendrás que ir tú a decirles. No soy capaz de dar un solo paso más. —le respondió Harry recostado en el mueble de la sala, sin abrir los ojos.

—De acuerdo. —replicó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros, sacando el sickle falso para comunicarse con su padre.

—¿Por qué no vino Marte?

—¿Quién más está herido y qué tan serio?

—¿Cuánto han dormido estos últimos días?

Bombardearon a preguntas James, Sirius y Frank a Neville apenas lo vieron aparecer en la Sala de Prácticas. Alastor intentó desarmarlo, evitándolo un escudo de protección que el chico convocó automáticamente sin pensarlo siquiera.

—Si vuelve alguno de ustedes a intentar quitarme mi varita me desaparezco y tomamos otras medidas —gruñó en dirección al jefe de su padre, continuando al verlo refunfuñar pero asentir—. Marte no vino porque está agotado, pues es uno de los que menos ha dormido esta semana. Todos tenemos algunas heridas pero ninguna es seria. Estoy aquí porque hemos ubicado a dos mortífagos y… —Se detuvo al sentir la esclava en su brazo calentarse—. ¡Rayos! Se les han escapado —maldijo al leer rápido el mensaje mientras de reojo controlaba los movimientos de sus acompañantes en el lugar—. Les comunicaremos por los sickles nombres y lugar apenas los podamos encontrar nuevamente. —les dijo antes de despedirse con el gesto de la varita frente a su rostro y desaparecerse.

—¿Alguna idea para convencerlos de desistir? —preguntó James a punto de explotar con la carga de estrés que venía soportando esa semana.

—Tal vez si nos cuentan lo que ocurre podamos darles una. —respondió Angelica, que acompañada de su gemela y el cuñado habían entrado allí sin que ellos lo notasen.

Luego de sobresaltarse los cuatro aurores respiraron más tranquilos al ver que Lily y Alice no los acompañaban, contándoles lo ocurrido una semana antes con Igor Karkaroff y el día antes con Antonin Dolohov, pues a Remus no le habían dicho de este último.

—Tendremos que amenazarlos con decirles a Lily y Alice si no dejan de perseguir a esos malditos. —sentenció Jennifer.

—No nos creerán. —denegó James.

—Tal vez a ustedes no, pero a mí sí. —gruñó Moody sacando su sickle falso del bolsillo. Lo colocó sobre la mesa cercana y se quedó mirándolo fijamente un par de minutos, mientras recordó la explicación que le dio la joven de pelo castaño el día que se lo entregó. Le apuntó con su varita y lo usó por primera vez para enviarles un mensaje.

—¡Usted no puede hacer eso! —exclamaron a coro Harry y Neville apenas aparecer los diez, un par de minutos después de enviado el mensaje.

—Alice es una auror y Lily una inefable. Sabrán comprender y asimilar la información. No pueden hacer trabajo de campo, pero pueden ayudarme a preparar desde aquí listados de mortífagos a buscar e interrogatorios posibles. —replicó el auror con fingida seriedad.

—¿Si les aseguramos que no seguiremos cazándolos usted no les dirá nada a ellas? —preguntó con tono firme la castaña, que se imaginaba que todo era una treta del auror para alejarlos de lo que habían estado haciendo esa última semana.

—No sé —fingió dudar Alastor—. Ustedes lo han hecho muy bien con Karkaroff y Dolohov. Estoy seguro que si ustedes siguen investigando y ellas ya informadas los ayudan a planificar sus movimientos los resultados serían mejores, lo cual nos permitiría a los demás libertad de actuar al no estar buscándolos a ustedes a escondidas de ellas. —añadió simulando pensarlo.

—Pero si les damos los datos que tenemos hasta ahora y no hacemos ningún otro movimiento para cazar mortífagos se ocuparían ustedes y no las tendrían que involucrar a ellas, cuando les falta menos de dos meses para dar a luz —replicó Ron con fingida calma y naturalidad—. Estando menos preocupados al no tener que manejar "elementos libres" como nosotros no tendrían que sacarlas a ellas de sus reposos. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto. —respondió el auror con tono hosco.

Los diez chicos suspiraron, mirándose entre sí, asintiendo todos.

—De acuerdo. Nosotros no seguimos buscando a ésos y usted no les dice a ellas. —aceptó Harry con tono resignado.

—No —negó el auror con firmeza, explicándose al ver que tanto los diez chicos como sus seis acompañantes lo miraban interrogantes—. Ustedes no siguen buscándolos y nos dan los datos que ya han investigado sobre todos los mortífagos que estaban persiguiendo, además de permitir que Jennifer los examine y les atienda como necesiten. Entonces yo no les digo nada a ellas.

—De acuerdo. —masculló Harry enojado, cerrando los ojos al sentirse levemente mareado. Estaba extenuado.

—Leto y yo podemos darle la información mientras Jennifer examina a los demás. —les dijo Neville mientras Ron sujetaba a Harry al verlo tambalearse.

—Perfecto. —sonrió con expresión de triunfo el auror.

Mientras Jennifer los atendía y regañaba con ayuda de Angelica y Remus, Luna y Neville les respondieron a los cuatro aurores todas las preguntas con ayuda de Hermione y Ron, pues estos dos habían estado más informados de algunos detalles de las dos primeras persecuciones.

Los chicos se habían dividido en tres grupos para ser más efectivos durante las pesquisas, reuniéndose todos sólo cuando consideraba uno de los grupos que tenía suficiente información para "observar" al objetivo mientras le avisaban a James, Frank, Sirius o Moody.

—Esta noche duermen con poción para dormir sin soñar en Maidstone, bajo la vigilancia de Angelica, Sirius, Remus y yo, sin protestar. —dictaminó Jennifer con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.

—No. Dormiremos en Greenprairie pero vendremos a primera hora para que nos examines de nuevo —la contradijo Harry—. Hace unos minutos intentaron desarmar aquí a Neptuno. No puedes pretender que los diez nos quedemos a dormir bajo el cuidado de ustedes luego de eso. —se adelantó a la protesta de la gemela.

—Yo fui quien intentó desarmar al joven. —respondió Alastor la muda pregunta de la hija de su amigo, tragando saliva al ver que se enojaba aún más.

—A primera hora sin falta los diez aquí. Y más les vale que estén descansados y mejor que como están ahora. —sentenció Jennifer amenazante al chico de ojos esmeralda.

—Así será. —le aseguró éste luego de tragar saliva. Las Protectoras cuando se enojaban eran de temer.

El domingo, dos días después que los chicos les diesen la información que tenían y Alastor Moody recabase más con su grupo de aurores, logró con su equipo acorralar a Evan Rosier, un hombre apellidado Wilkes y al menos quince mortífagos más. Murieron los dos primeros al resistirse al arresto mientras que los novatos eran sometidos con facilidad. Alastor tuvo que ser internado en San Mungo porque durante la pelea Evan Rosier le quitó un pedazo de la nariz y le ocasionó otras heridas de consideración.

Nueve de los chicos habían estado durmiendo con poción para dormir sin soñar y Angela bajo el hechizo esas dos noches, durante doce horas por órdenes de una muy estricta y bastante enojada auxiliar de sanadora. Jennifer además les había prohibido hacer entrenamiento de ningún tipo y los examinaba tanto en la mañana como en la noche.

Cuando James les contó el domingo en la noche a los chicos lo ocurrido con los dos mortífagos y Alastor Moody se sintieron incómodos. Una cosa era saber que esos dos asesinos morirían durante la primera guerra y otra enterarse que había ocurrido al intentar arrestarlos, en buena parte gracias a la información dada por ellos. Peor aún se sentían al saber al hosco auror herido, a pesar que sabían que aquello ocurriría.

—Cuando se está presente en una batalla y son heridos los que queremos nos preocupamos. Pero si nos enteramos luego y no hemos visto lo que sucedió, o sabemos que están corriendo peligro pero no cuáles ni cómo ayudarlos, la angustia es horrible —les dijo James pausadamente al notar sus reacciones—. Sé que en este momento se están sintiendo mal por Alastor, también que les incomoda el haber investigado a esos mortífagos y que muriesen durante la captura. Quiero que piensen durante unos momentos lo terrible que nos estuvimos sintiendo Alastor, Sirius, Frank y yo desde el día que Marte se presentó aquí a decirnos que tenían ubicado a Karkaroff.

Los diez chicos tragaron saliva y bajaron las miradas.

—De no ser porque Lily aprendió al fin la nana que mi esposa le enseñaba y las dos nos tranquilizaban con eso cuando llegábamos hubiésemos enloquecido de angustia. —completó Sirius que estaba sentado al lado.

—Alice usó una canción muy dulce que la mamá le enseñó para arrullar a nuestro bebé. —les contó Frank mirando a su hijo.

—Aunque no les dijimos nada sobre lo que ustedes estaban haciendo las dos son muy listas y se dieron cuenta que algo iba muy mal. Cada vez que mi amigos se demoraban en llegar del Ministerio se estresaban mucho. —agregó Remus.

—Mi esposo ayudaba a calmarse un poco a Lily y mi hermana a Alice. Pero esto no puede seguir, chicos. No sólo por ellas, también por nosotros y ustedes. —los regañó con cariño Jennifer.

—Tal vez no estemos embarazados, pero igual podemos tener cambio temperamentales —les dijo Angelica con tono de bromear, sonriéndoles con complicidad al ver que los diez levantaban sus miradas hacia ella con curiosidad—. Por otro lado, ya me he dado cuenta que todo esto ha sido para evadir el reconocer que soy más hábil en esgrima que cualquiera de ustedes. —agregó con fingida seguridad en lo que decía, desafiándolos, riéndose al verlos rodar los ojos.

Jennifer y ella habían empezado a aprender con los chicos bajo la tutela de Charlus, James y Sirius, habiéndose suspendido las prácticas esos últimos quince días desde que Voldemort atacase a Jennifer y Harry en la batalla de Plymouth con las dos Maldiciones Imperdonables desatándose todo aquello.

—Disculpen que les hayamos causado tanta angustia y estrés estos días —les pidió Harry con sinceridad en nombre de los diez—. Nos limitaremos de nuevo a ayudarlos en las batallas en que consideremos necesaria nuestra presencia. Les pasaremos a ustedes cualquier información que nos llegue y les pueda ser de utilidad contra esos asesinos —les aseguró, asintiendo al ver que en silencio le preguntaban con sus miradas si en realidad no iban a seguir persiguiendo mortífagos, sonriendo al notar que soltaban la tensión—. ¿Podríamos retomar las clases de esgrima?

—Claro. Tienes que demostrarle a mi amiga que jamás un Potter será superado en esa área. —le respondió James de inmediato.

—Eso lo veremos. —replicó de inmediato Angelica, riéndose con todos seguidamente.


	17. La Vida y la Muerte

_Resumen: Nace Dudley Dursley. Deducciones y análisis sobre viajes en el tiempo. Voldemort investiga mediante nuevas estrategias en las batallas. Conversación sobre vida y muerte. Muere Charlus William Potter White. Nacen Neville Frank Longbottom Yaxley y Harry James Potter Evans._

_**La Vida y la Muerte**_

El día siguiente estaban a mitad de la práctica de esgrima cuando entró una lechuza a la Sala de Prácticas buscando a James, deteniéndose todos a mirarla con curiosidad y nerviosismo. Sabían que de los ataques le informaba al dueño de la casa era _Fawkes_, como miembro de la O.D.F. Por lo tanto los chicos deducían que la lechuza tenía que provenir del trabajo, ya que su único familiar vivo era Charlus y estaba en la casa con ellos.

—Es de Sam. Petunia está dando a luz. —informó James luego de leer la breve nota enviada por su suegro, mirando interrogante a su esposa.

—Vamos a acompañar a mamá y papá. Petunia y Vernon no querrán vernos pero mis papás sí. Quiero al menos conocer a mi sobrino a través del cristal —le dijo ella luego de pensarlo un momento—. No tengo ropa de maternidad muggle. —comentó mirando su vestimenta.

—Si me lo permites te arreglo la túnica como un vestido maternal, similar al que le vi a una muggle embarazada que vive cerca de la casa o como tú me lo indiques. —le ofreció Angela con suavidad, sonriendo al verla asentir rápidamente.

Lily era buena en hechizos de ese tipo, pero su magia estaba bastante descontrolada por lo avanzado de su embarazo.

Harry sentía una extraña mezcla de tristeza, melancolía y molestia que no comprendía, hasta que detallando las esmeraldas de su mamá mirando a su papá vio aquellas emociones en ellas, aparentemente luchando unas con otras. _"¿Estará mamá transmitiéndome de alguna manera sus emociones sin saberlo?"._ La siguió con la mirada mientras salía de la sala abrazada con su papá, luego que su hermanita le convirtiese la túnica en un vestido materno.

—Estará bien, no te preocupes. Es toda una guerrera. —le dijo Charlus a su nieto, palmeándole en el hombro izquierdo de pie tras él.

Harry asintió mientras tragaba saliva.

—Será mejor que suspendamos la práctica y vayamos todos a descansar —sugirió Sirius, mirando también preocupado en dirección a la puerta por la que habían salido el amigo que quería como un hermano y la esposa—. En cuanto estén de regreso les aviso para que vengan y charlemos un rato. Estoy seguro que Lily necesitará distraerse.

Todos asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo, procediendo como había dicho el hombre de ojos grises.

Tres horas más tarde se reunieron con Lily y James en el comedor. Les hablaron sin cesar sobre el bebé en camino, para distraerlos, mientras se comían un postre de arándanos y calabazas que habían descubierto le gustaba mucho a la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas.

James les agradeció con una sonrisa y un guiño por sobre el hombro cuando se retiró con Lily a dormir.

—Dudley Dursley… Ni siquiera tiene imaginación el obeso rubiales, escogiendo para nombre del niño el más semejante a su apellido entre los nombres de los pueblos cercanos —comentó Sirius que había visto de lejos al cuñado de Lily meses atrás, cuando fue al mundo muggle para averiguar quiénes habían tratado tan mal a su amiga pelirroja y hecho enojar tanto a su hermano por afecto—. Aunque es muy posible también que lo seleccionase porque crea que el niño heredará de él lo tonto y sea lo más parecido a "dumb". —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se quedó mirándolo con evidente diversión en su expresión, conteniendo con dificultad la risa._ "Muy acertadas tus apreciaciones, padrino, pues tío no tiene imaginación y mi queridísimo primo es bastante tonto"_, pensó. No logró contener la risa al oír a "su hermanita".

—Pobre bebé. No tiene la culpa de heredar de los padres la "inteligencia". —dijo con falsa congoja Angela, riéndose abiertamente en seguida haciéndole coro a su hermanito.

Remus abrió la boca para reñirlos, quedándose boquiabierto al ver a la castaña asentir en aprobación y reírse también. Era la más seria y madura del grupo de los chicos, por lo que lo desubicó totalmente el verla actuar así.

—Tal vez deberíamos investigar una poción para combatir la estupidez hereditaria, en consideración a que el niño es el sobrino de Lily. —opinó Jessica intentando contener la risa, fracasando al oír a su novio.

—Pero entonces harías sufrir a los pobres padres, que no serían capaces de lidiar con un bebé más inteligente que ellos. —replicó Fred con fingido tono de alarma.

Luego de esto las risas estallaron abiertamente en todos los que se habían quedado en el comedor.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Lily había intentado devolverse con James para decirle algo a Charlus, escuchando los dos todo tras la puerta. El hombre de ojos avellanas hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no unirse a las risas, abrazando a su esposa, no atreviéndose a mirarla para que no descubriese la evidente diversión en su rostro.

—Aquí adentro está mi verdadera familia. Faltan sólo mis papás. —dijo Lily en voz baja con una suave sonrisa en la boca y una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla derecha.

La picardía se transformó en ternura en el rostro de James, que tomó la pequeña fugitiva cristalina con sus dedos. Giró levemente a su esposa con cariño, besándola en la boca. Se separaron, sonrieron y se alejaron en dirección a la habitación matrimonial. Ya ninguno de los dos recordaba lo que querían hablar con Charlus.

—… pero no sé como explicarlo porque no lo entiendo.

—Claro, es totalmente lógico. —afirmó Hermione luego de escuchar a Harry contarles lo que había sentido y creído ver el día anterior, antes que la mamá saliese de la Sala de Prácticas.

—¿Podrías por favor explicarlo para aquellos cuya lógica aún está durmiendo acurrucadita en la cama? —le pidió Ron, que estaba desayunando muy adormilado.

—Donde quisiéramos estarle haciendo compañía algunos de nosotros. —agregó Ginny con un ojo cerrado recostada en el pecho de su novio, que la tenía abrazada.

—Es demasiado temprano para hablar de lógica. —refunfuñó Fred.

—En realidad para hablar de cualquier cosa. —apoyó George de forma similar.

—Yo también he notado algunas cosas extrañas cuando estoy cerca de mamá —comentó Neville pensativo—. Es como si mis sentimientos se estuviesen mezclando con los de alguien más, pero es distinto a lo que ocurre con mi hermosa rubia desde que hicimos la mezcla de magias. Sólo que no sé cómo explicarlo tampoco.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione en que lo que les ocurre a ustedes dos es muy lógico. —afirmó Luna después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su prometido.

Ginny, Ron, Fred y George se despabilaron al oírla, mirando alternativamente a la rubia y la castaña asombrados.

—Con ustedes cinco no ocurre porque no estamos cerca —opinó Angela señalando a los tres pelirrojos, la rubia y la castaña—. Y con nosotras tres tampoco porque aún no hemos sido concebidas. —completó señalando a la menuda pelirroja, su prima y ella misma.

—Entonces ellos… —empezó Jessica señalando a Neville y a Harry, pues había empezado a comprender igual que su prima, deteniéndose al ver a Luna y a Hermione asentir—. Pero si es así, ¿qué pasará cuando nazcan?

—No tenemos cómo saberlo —le respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros—. Si el bloqueo sigue activo lo averiguaremos en treinta y siete días, cuando nazca Neville Frank Longbottom Yaxley.

—Ya me he despertado y sigo sin entenderles nada. —se quejó Ron.

—Creo que nos despertamos cuando ya estaba terminando la historia y por eso no nos enteramos de nada. —comentó Ginny mirando interrogante a sus amigas, tan desubicada como veía a su prometido, sus hermanos y el castaño.

—Posiblemente tenga que ver el que tengamos todos los dones activos —comentó pensativa Angela, abriendo los ojos asombrada al oír bufar a la menuda pelirroja—. ¿Qué? —preguntó desubicada.

—Creo que sólo Electra, Gea, tú y yo hemos comprendido lo que ocurre. —le respondió con tranquilidad Luna.

—Muy acertada en tu apreciación, amiga. ¿Nos explican desde el principio de lo que están hablando? —casi gruñó Ginny.

—Está bien, calma —sonrió Hermione—. Marte y Neptuno están conectados con Harry y Neville, por lo que han estado percibiendo las emociones de Lily y Alice, ya que los bebés están conectados con sus mamás al estar en el vientre materno.

—Menos mal que estamos usando los nombres de guerra en esta época o hubiese sido imposible entender ese trabalenguas. —comentó Ginny luego de parpadear unos minutos.

—Si estamos en lo cierto entonces fue Harry quien salvó la vida de James. El bebé usó a Lily y Marte como canales para manipular la energía esmeralda que en Marte ya está activa, por el proceso al que nos sometió Angelica y el entrenamiento en Magia Antigua, considerando que el pequeño Harry es un gran potencial totalmente libre en este momento. —analizó seguidamente Hermione.

—Eso… eso es… —Harry no lograba coordinar sus ideas.

—Alucinante. —opinó Neville con asombro.

—Y yo que pensé que no había nada más extraño que verme a mi mismo en brazos de mamá durante el ataque de Oxford —comentó Ron mientras miraba a sus dos amigos—. Y lo peor es que creo que tienen razón, porque ese día me sentí muy extraño mientras estuvimos cerca de ellos. Sólo que la situación no era muy normal y no le presté atención. El ver a mis padres con mis hermanos mayores tan pequeños y mi versión miniatura fue demasiado desconcertante.

—Ni que lo digas. —murmuraron a coro Fred y George, pensativos. Ellos también se habían sentido demasiado nerviosos en aquella batalla mientras estuvieron cerca de su familia y ahora comprendían la posible razón más allá de lo extraño que había sido.

—Pues si estamos aquí todavía días después que Neville y Harry nazcan es probable que en algún momento los lleguemos a tener en nuestros brazos. —opinó Angela.

—Ustedes si que saben cómo quitarle a uno totalmente el sueño. —comentó Fred sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar la idea expresada por su cuñada.

—Creo que mejor no seguimos elucubrando sobre lo que podría o no ocurrir y nos ponemos en movimiento con el horario de hoy. —planteó Hermione, que había sentido una mezcla de ternura, ansiedad, alegría y desconcierto al imaginarse lo dicho por su amiga.

Sus compañeros de mesa gruñeron en voz baja al oírla pero ninguno la contradijo, retomando la comida en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Habían decidido practicar tanto como les fuese posible mientras estuviesen en esa época.

—Nosotros ya tenemos más de cuatro meses aquí. ¿Qué habrá pasado en este tiempo con los niños y los demás? —planteó Jessica lo que la tenía inquieta muchas veces.

—Probablemente nada o muy poco. —le respondió Angela en automático, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Es por eso que he organizado un nuevo horario para el entrenamiento en los doce dones en todos —dijo Hermione al ver la expresión de incredulidad de la chica de ojos miel ante lo dicho por la chica de pelo negro—. Cuando nos enseñaron sobre el don de Viajar en el Tiempo nos hicieron comprender que al desplazarte de tu "tiempo natural" a un "tiempo alternativo" los dos no se desplazan de la misma manera. —le explicó a Jessica, marcando con sus dedos las comillas.

»Eso quiere decir que pueden haber transcurrido segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses o años cuando volvamos, sin importar cuanto tiempo haya transcurrido aquí —continuó explicando al ver que tanto la chica de ojos miel como los gemelos la miraban atentamente—. Se supone que volveremos por voluntad propia en cuanto caiga el bloqueo, así que lo más lógico es que buscaremos que no haya transcurrido casi tiempo desde que ustedes tres se vieron trasladados.

—Aunque no sé si podamos hacerlo realmente así —comentó Angela pensativa, suspirando al ver que todos la miraban interrogantes—. Cuando les activé los dones a ustedes cinco percibí algo extraño. Es posible que esté equivocada, pero creo que de alguna forma eso perturbó mi lazo con tío Aragorn y los otros trece que aún están en nuestro "tiempo natural".

—¿De qué manera? —le preguntó preocupada Jessica, pues ahora se sentía culpable de lo desencadenado por su decisión de intentar modificar la línea temporal.

—Entonces la forma en que he estado sintiendo a Arwen desde ese día… —musitó Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nosotros tres también hemos visto incrementado nuestro lazo de la amistad, siendo más fuerte pero también más fácil controlarlo. —comentó Harry frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

—No puedo estar segura, pero tengo la sospecha que al activarles los dones a ustedes cinco también lo hice con los doce que están en nuestro "tiempo natural", de los que conforman el grupo de veinticuatro que mamá conformó. Tía Arwen y tío Aragorn ya los tenían activos —se decidió Angela a responder la pregunta hecha por su prima—. Sin embargo, si estoy en lo correcto hay dos cosas que deben quedar claras: esto tenía que ocurrir aunque Electra no hubiese intentado modificar las cosas y no podemos volver hacia un momento anterior a que se dé esa activación en ellos.

—¿Estás segura que no es mi culpa? —preguntó Jessica con tono tembloroso.

—Completamente. Hay sucesos que son ineludibles y estoy segura que la transferencia y activación de dones es uno. Además estoy empezando a pensar que es mejor que lo hiciese mientras estamos en esta época —afirmó mientras le tomaba con cariño una mano a su prima, levantando una ceja al ver que todos la miraban con expresión de "¿Estás loca?"—. Tenemos tiempo para entrenarnos en los doce dones sin la presión de hacerlo en tiempo prolongado por la lucha con el Voldemort de nuestro tiempo. —agregó con tono de estar diciendo algo obvio.

—¡Pero ellos no tienen ese tiempo! —exclamó preocupada Hermione.

—Eso no lo sabemos —replicó con calma Angela, suspirando al ver que todos la miraban interrogantes—. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… —Se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus ideas—. De acuerdo, les voy a exponer la idea descabellada que se me ha ocurrido hace un momento, luego que hablaron de Harry, Marte, Neville y Neptuno.

»Supongamos que el que nos viésemos transportados a esta época por la protección de la copa sea sólo uno de varios sucesos que tenían que suceder. Una vez aquí era inevitable que en algún momento yo activase los dones en todos. Pero nosotros estamos viendo y analizando lo que estamos viviendo aquí, porque no tenemos cómo saber lo que les está pasando a ellos allá. Sin embargo eso no necesariamente es igual en sentido inverso.

»No Gea, no les voy a dejar los recuerdos y trastocarlo todo —se adelantó a la protesta de la castaña—. De lo que estoy hablando es del lazo entre los camafeos que transportó aquí a Electra, Mercurio y Júpiter. Isis y Saturno también son gemelos, tienen unas medallas con un lazo muy especial gracias a Amy, Dani, tía y mamá desde el día en que los niños se despidieron y su lazo de unión con nosotras dos es muy fuerte.

—¿Quieres decir que los niños…? —musitó Jessica asustada.

—No creo que puedan llegar con nosotros por el bloqueo temporal, pero conociéndolos estoy casi segura que intentaron algo en el breve lapso entre la llegada de ustedes tres y la consolidación de ese bloqueo que yo no pude evitar por mi salud en ese momento —respondió con seguridad Angela—. Por otro lado, hay algo que no tenemos forma de saber. ¿Qué tanto podré borrarles los recuerdos a los doce que saben de nosotros en esta época estando la energía de mamá presente en nosotros diez y ella viva? Desde el día que tanto nosotros como ellos dormimos profundamente sin ninguna explicación me he estado preguntando eso.

—¡Pero ellos no pueden recordar luego que nos vayamos quiénes somos! —exclamó asustada Hermione.

—Y aparentemente no lo podrán recordar, pues no tendría lógica que nosotros sigamos recordando nuestras vidas exactamente iguales. —replicó Angela.

—Con lo que está planteando Diana yo diría que no podemos ni debemos seguir presionándonos con lo que ha ocurrido desde que estamos aquí tanto en nuestro "tiempo natural" como en éste, pues muy poco podemos hacer con lo que no está en nuestro control —intervino Ginny, continuando luego de verla asentir con una sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Lo que sugiero es que actuemos con cautela pero sin estar permanentemente estresados, que nos entrenemos tanto como podamos pero sin abusar porque no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí. Cuando vayamos a volver buscaremos la forma de investigar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—A eso yo le agregaría que nos distendamos un poco y disfrutemos más a nuestros familiares —intervino Luna—. No podemos cambiar las cosas, pero estamos aquí y no existe un motivo válido para que nos privemos de disfrutar de ellos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —la apoyó Neville—. Pienso que deberíamos aprovechar lo que hemos aprendido de mutar nuestras apariencias sin necesidad de poción multijugos, practicando un poco más, para que Leto, Gea y ustedes cuatro puedan acercarse también a sus familias. —completó, señalando a los pelirrojos al final.

—Pero nosotros no podemos… —intentó protestar la castaña. Se detuvo al ver que todos la miraban interrogantes—. No hablaste de cambiar de ninguna forma nuestras vidas. Por eso no sentimos ninguna perturbación en la energía —afirmó luego de pensarlo unos minutos—. ¿Seremos capaces de hacer eso que han planteado? —preguntó dubitativa.

—Yo creo que sí. —afirmó Harry con gran seguridad.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso reformularé los horarios a un ritmo menos acelerado, pues tienen razón en que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y de nada nos sirve agotarnos. —aceptó con una gran sonrisa Hermione, contenta por poder acercarse a sus papás.

—¿Eso quiere decir que podremos dormir hasta horas decentes? —preguntó Ron esperanzado, esquivando con agilidad el golpe que intentó asestarle la novia en el brazo.

—Pero hoy ya estamos despiertos, así que vamos a aprovechar para practicar el cambiar nuestra apariencia sin necesidad de hechizos o pociones. —les dijo muy contenta Angela, sonriendo al ver que los cuatro pelirrojos gruñían protestas en voz baja pero asentían. No les gustaba levantarse temprano, pero los animaba la práctica que ella había propuesto.

El sábado en la noche los chicos acompañaron nuevamente como animagos a Remus durante la noche de luna llena, bajo las mismas condiciones del mes anterior.

Desde la batalla en York, en que Harry había retado a Voldemort, el terrible mago oscuro no había vuelto a aparecer en los ataques, los cuales habían cesado luego del arresto de Antonin Dolohov. A los chicos y los miembros de la O.D.F. les daba mala espina esos nueve días de calma, pues sabían bien que después de aquello vendría una tormenta terrible, pero decidieron en un acuerdo silencioso aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible juntos de la forma más alegre y distendida posible en beneficio de las dos mujeres embarazadas y el ex auror enfermo.

El lunes 30 de junio de 1980 apenas amanecer aparecieron mortífagos en Cork, cerca de la catedral San Finbar que era una de las más importantes de la religión anglicana tanto en la ciudad irlandesa como en la región. Al llegar los diez chicos, los miembros de la O.D.F y los aurores, los tres grupos denegaron. Frente a los mortífagos avanzaban una cantidad enorme de inferi, controlados por los asesinos a distancia pues junto a los muertos vivientes había una cantidad considerable de dementores.

—Bonita combinación de criaturas nos han traído hoy. —comentó James con sarcasmo.

—Al menos ya sabemos en qué estuvo usando sus neuronas Voldemort todos estos días. —gruñó Scrimgeour.

—Sé que tienen órdenes de llevarnos a Azkaban. Pero considerando que tenemos tanta "diversión" frente a nosotros, ¿podrían obviarla mientras logramos evitar que esos asesinos y sus mascotas hagan el daño que pretenden? —preguntó Harry en dirección a los aurores.

Rufus consultó con la mirada a Alastor al oírlo, luego de mirar la difícil tarea que tenían frente a ellos, asintiendo los dos simultáneamente.

—Tienen una tregua por el tiempo que dure el enfrentamiento de hoy. —afirmó el joven con aspecto leonino.

—Perfecto —asintió Harry en dirección al auror—. ¿Alguna idea sobre cómo enfrentarlos sin causar más daño del que ellos solos causarían? —le preguntó al director.

—Tendremos que actuar en tres frentes coordinados —le respondió el líder de la O.D.F. luego de analizar rápidamente la situación—. Ustedes diez tienen excelentes patronus fuertes y corpóreos hasta donde he visto, así que sugeriría que se encargasen de contrarrestar a los dementores, alejándolos tanto como sea posible de los inferi. Los demás deberemos dividirnos para usar unos el fuego contra los muertos mientras otros se encargan de los mortífagos que los manipulan. Sin embargo es muy probable que cada grupo tenga que lidiar con los otros dos problemas temporalmente, mientras los separamos.

Alastor arrojó un galeón al aire, atrapándolo Rufus al vuelo y depositándolo sobre la mano de su compañero de trabajo.

—De acuerdo —gruñó el auror mayor—. Potter y Black por la derecha con sus grupos, Longbottom y Savage con los suyos a la izquierda. Nosotros nos encargamos de los inferi.

—Dawlish y Robards a la derecha con sus escuadrones, Proudfoot y Williamson con los suyos a la izquierda —ordenó el más joven con expresión satisfecha—. Nosotros vamos contra los mortífagos.

Los diez chicos habían enarcado las cejas al ver a los dos aurores con el galeón, abriendo los ojos mucho al oírlos pues comprendieron que habían tirado al azar quién iría contra cada grupo de enemigos. Sin embargo nadie pudo ver esto porque las capuchas les cubrían totalmente hasta el nivel de la nariz.

—Venus y Electra contra los inferi que nos estorben, Mercurio y Júpiter se encargan si nos estorban mortífagos. Vamos. —organizó rápidamente Harry a su grupo, corriendo con sus compañeros, los miembros de la O.D.F. que procuraban camuflarse entre los muggles, los aurores y el director hacia la zona del ataque.

El profesor Dumbledore dividió su grupo por señas silenciosas para que apoyasen a los tres equipos que se habían conformado.

Una hora después un furioso Yaxley ordenaba la retirada de los mortífagos. Prácticamente todos los novatos habían sido capturados o habían muerto a manos de los inferi, al perder el control de los mismos por la cercanía de los dementores, que ante el ataque de los chicos con los patronus se habían desplazado de las posiciones en que se suponía estarían para no afectar a los aprendices de asesinos. Sin embargo la batalla se había prolongado mucho porque inicialmente les costó bastante a los tres grupos el desarticular la bien armada estrategia de Voldemort, pues era difícil para cada uno de ellos el atacar a sus enemigos sin perjudicar a los otros.

—¿Cómo está la joven? —le preguntó Rufus sinceramente preocupado a George, que sostenía a Angela con un severo ataque de tos por el humo que había tragado. La respuesta la vio el auror por si mismo cuando a la chica le cesó la tos pero había expulsado sangre y parecía no poder respirar.

—_¡Anapneo!_ _¡Sangrate Internus Stop! ¡Anapneo! _—le aplicó rápidamente Ginny, asustada porque la veía muy mal, tosiendo luego porque también había aspirado humo.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó el auror asustado al ver aquello.

—Tranquila, ya está pasando mi amor, tranquila. —arrullaba George a su prometida, más tranquilo al sentir que lograba tomar aire por si misma, tosiendo él un poco aunque intentaba controlarse.

—Dale la poción y lo necesario en cuanto aparezcan —le dijo Harry al gemelo dándole el trozo de tela que había levantado y convertido en trasladador al estilo Dunedain— ¿Qué tan serio es? —se giró a preguntarle a su prometida en cuanto los vio desaparecer, luego de toser.

—Bastante, aspiró demasiado humo en la encerrona en que nos vimos hace unos minutos —le respondió con sinceridad Ginny, tosiendo aún—. Júpiter logró sacarla antes que fuese grave. —agregó para tranquilizarlo un poco al ver el gesto de frustración de su boca.

—Deberían llevarla al hospital San Mungo y ustedes revelar sus identidades. Así dejarán de tener problemas con nosotros. Estoy seguro que Crouch revocaría en ese caso la orden de captura en su contra. —les dijo Scrimgeour serio.

—No podemos decirles quiénes somos porque no lo sabemos. Fuimos víctimas de un ataque grave hace algún tiempo que nos ha perjudicado en nuestras memorias. No mostramos nuestros rostros como medida de precaución mientras averiguamos lo que nos ocurrió —se decidió a responderle Harry luego de vacilar unos minutos—. Les agradecemos la tregua que nos han dado por hoy y quisiera que de ser posible la siguiesen aplicando en las batallas. Es muy difícil para nosotros combatir a esos asesinos y defendernos de ustedes al mismo tiempo.

—Si tienen ese problema de salud deberían ir los diez al hospital. —le replicó Rufus, aún más intrigado que antes por la identidad de aquellos desconocidos encapuchados que desde que aparecieron les habían ayudado y nunca atacado.

—Lo haremos en cuanto consideremos que nuestra seguridad o la de posibles familiares nuestros no peligre por ello —le respondió Harry en el tono serio y formal que venía usando para hablar con cualquiera de los aurores, aunque se sentía incómodo al recordar el hombre en que se convertiría el joven auror frente a él una vez llegase a ser Ministro de Magia… o tal vez antes—. Señores. —se despidió con el gesto de la varita vertical frente a su rostro encapuchado, al igual que sus siete acompañantes, desapareciendo en seguida.

—¿Qué opinas de ellos? —le preguntó Rufus a Alastor, que había llegado a su lado mientras una de las chicas atendía a la que no podía respirar.

—Una mentira muy mal construida. —replicó el aludido con el tono hosco habitual en él cuando hablaba de algo que le molestaba por no ser tan cristalino y diáfano como debería. Sabía la reacción que generaría en su acompañante, que le gustaba llevarle la contraria.

—O una verdad muy difícil de demostrar en tiempos de guerra —le contradijo de inmediato el auror de aspecto leonino—. La joven parecía estar bastante mal. Debe tener algún problema respiratorio que se le agravó con el humo. —agregó mirando el lugar cercano en que ardían varios inferi.

—Si tienes razón en eso no debería estarse presentando en batallas —gruñó Moody realmente enojado—. Por otro lado creo que tienes razón en lo que me comentaste sobre que son jóvenes. Tal vez no tienen la suficiente madurez para evaluar la situación en que están.

—No sé la madurez que tengan, pero son un excelente grupo en ataque y defensa, compacto y bien organizado. Me preocupa la forma en que vimos a Voldemort enfocarse en ellos antes de desaparecer por casi veinte días y preparar esto —comentó Rufus mirando a su alrededor a los aurores, algunos medimagos y los obliviadores haciendo sus respectivos trabajos—. Estoy casi seguro que lo de hoy sólo fue una prueba y que no aprobamos.

—Me gustaría que te equivocases pero estoy convencido que tienes razón en eso. —gruñó Alastor preocupado por lo que veía a su alrededor. Tenía la herida en su nariz resentida con el humo aspirado, pero había decidido que lo llevarían de nuevo a San Mungo sólo si estaba inconsciente.

Habían logrado evitar que el ataque fuese demasiado grave, pero no contenerlo lo suficiente para evitar muchos destrozos y bastantes heridos tanto muggles como mágicos.

* * *

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntaron los ocho simultáneamente a George apenas aparecer en la sala de Greenprairie.

—Logré darle la poción sin problemas, así como transmitirle energía. La acabo de dormir con el hechizo para que sus nervios no le generen un problema mientras sus pulmones se recuperan un poco. —les respondió sentado en el mueble grande, con Angela recostada a su pecho con la cabeza levemente levantada.

—Excelente idea. —lo felicitó Electra, que al igual que Ginny se precipitó a evaluarla. Las dos estaban tosiendo aún.

Luego de asentir las dos al comprobar que Angela se recuperaba procedieron a curarlos a todos y entre ellas, tomando cada uno la dosis de la poción con sabor mentolado que les dieron según su mayor o menor reacción al humo al que estuvieron expuestos, así como George fue obligado a beber medio vaso de poción plateada.

Minutos más tarde, ante la insistencia de Angelica y Sirius por medio de los sickles falsos, decidieron darles acceso a ellos dos y a Jennifer a Greenprairie nuevamente. Así podrían ver a Angela sin tener que trasladarla, ni tampoco preocupar a las dos mujeres embarazadas o al abuelo de Harry.

—Ella no puede quedarse a combatir si Voldemort repite la táctica de hoy, lo cual es muy probable visto lo ocurrido. —sentenció Sirius mirando alternativamente al gemelo pelirrojo que estaba con su hija todo el tiempo y a su ahijado, luego que su cuñada dictaminase que se estaba recuperando.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, el problema es convencerla de eso. —dijo George.

—Ella no me obedece cuando le digo que se retire de una batalla. —se defendió Harry al ver que todos lo miraban.

—Tal vez si se lo dicen ustedes cuatro acceda. —opinó Hermione señalando a Angelica, Sirius, George y Harry.

—Si no lo hace tendrás que desmayarla y traerla aquí cuando no deba quedarse a pelear. —le dijo muy seria Angelica al pelirrojo, sonriendo al verlo asentir en aceptación.

Sirius gruñó al oírla pero no dijo nada. No le gustaba que "su niña" ya tuviese novio pero le había prometido a su esposa no interferir.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando Angela despertó, se sentó sobresaltada al verse rodeada por sus padres, su novio y "su hermanito", los cuatro mirándola muy serios.

—Todos están bien, tranquila. —le dijo de inmediato George para que no se angustiase.

—Lo que no está bien es que no te retires de una batalla cuando no estás en condiciones de seguir en ella. —le dijo Sirius con tono de regaño paternal.

—Es por eso que los cuatro estamos aquí para hablar contigo. —siguió Harry.

—Queremos que nos prometas solemnemente que en la próxima batalla en que se presenten inferi desaparecerás de inmediato hacia Deercourage o esta casa. —le dijo con firmeza Angelica.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Angela.

—Mientras no consigamos una forma de mejorar tu situación pulmonar es un grave error que permanezcas en un sitio que se llenará de humo, posiblemente encerrándonos en él como ocurrió hoy. —la interrumpió Harry.

—Eso… —intentó de nuevo la chica de pelo negro.

—Para poder luchar se debe estar en condiciones de salud, conocer el enemigo y el terreno, así como tener el buen juicio de retirarse cuando no se está en condiciones de pelear. —la interrumpió Angelica con tono firme.

—Por favor pequeña, haznos la promesa que te estamos pidiendo. —le rogó en seguida Sirius tomándole la mano izquierda de la colcha, haciendo lo mismo Angelica del otro lado con su mano derecha.

Angela hizo un puchero ante las palabras de su padre y el gesto de los dos, asintiendo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Harry y George se miraron interrogantes, asintiendo los dos casi imperceptiblemente. Estaban seguros que no rompería la promesa aunque no la hubiese pronunciado, su actitud con sus padres era totalmente distinta a la que tenía con todos los demás.

—No llores, pequeña —le dijo con dulzura Angelica secándole el rostro con su mano, acunándola contra su pecho cuando vio que empezaba a sollozar—. No te pongas así, mi niña, no te estamos regañando. Sólo estamos preocupados por ti. Así como Remus le pidió una vez a Electra que nos permitiese a todos cuidarla ahora nosotros te lo estamos pidiendo a ti.

Angela asintió e hizo esfuerzos hasta lograr tranquilizarse.

—Perdón por mi comportamiento. —se disculpó entre hipidos, pues aún no lograba serenarse totalmente.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Tienen algún postre en la cocina que nos puedan dar antes de regresar a Deercourage? —le planteó el papá con bien fingida serenidad, cuando en realidad tenía un nudo en el pecho.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Angelica fingiendo regañarlo, aunque con la mirada le agradeció lo que intentaba.

—Tenemos torta de queso con mermelada de melocotones. —respondió Angela con una sonrisa llena de cariño, que se amplió al ver que a los dos les brillaban los ojos y asentían.

Minutos más tarde los diez chicos comían con Jennifer, Angelica y Sirius del postre, enviándoles unos trozos a Lily, Alice, Charlus, James, Remus y Frank con ellos. Apenas irse los tres de la casa volvieron a bloquearles el acceso para poder seguirse desenvolviendo con tranquilidad.

—Son unos tramposos. —se quejó Angela en cuanto su tía y sus papás se fueron.

—Electra, Neptuno y yo hemos tenido que ceder en varias cosas para que nuestros padres estén tranquilos. Los tuyos te vieron con la crisis respiratoria al igual que Scrimgeour, nos estaban enloqueciendo por los sickles. ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? —le replicó Harry.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. —aceptó la chica de pelo negro con resignación.

—Vamos a recostarnos todos a descansar. —aconsejó Ginny, sonriendo al ver que todos asentían y le obedecían.

Durante los siguientes cinco días, los primeros del mes de julio, Voldemort siguió empleando la misma táctica en varias ciudades de Irlanda y algunas al norte de Inglaterra. Pero durante los ataques del viernes y el sábado sus servidores fueron contenidos en forma rápida y efectiva, por lo que decidió replegarse de nuevo mientras reorganizaba y reestructuraba sus tropas y planes.

"_He recabado información nueva sobre los entrometidos que tanto me preocupan y necesito analizarla. Además que no debo seguir presionando frontalmente, pues lo único que he logrado es una tregua de los aurores con los encapuchados y eso no me conviene. Necesito que de nuevo desconfíen de ellos y los persigan, como había venido ocurriendo antes que lanzase los últimos ataques._

_El inútil de Pettigrew no me ha dado información nueva desde que esos encapuchados se fueron de la casa de los Potter, tampoco consiguió los documentos que quería. Sin embargo estoy muy cerca de quebrarlo totalmente, está bien ubicado en el grupo del director y la información sobre los planes para contraataques me sirve. Presionaré un poco más al pequeño mago para llevarlo al punto de quiebre. Me distraeré con eso mientras pienso mi próxima estrategia"_.

Estaba muy enojado por las capturas de Dolohov y Karkaroff, así como la muerte de Rosier y Wilkes. Lo de los novatos no le afectaba, pero lo de esos cuatro mortífagos sí pues eran de su grupo más cercano. Le molestaba especialmente lo de Antonin Dolohov, que era uno de los que estaban con él desde que comenzó con su carrera para llegar al poder poco después de dejar Hogwarts. _"Quiero ir por él a Azkaban, pero aunque tengo bastantes hombres y fuerza no lo considero aconsejable mientras no domine mejor al Ministerio de Magia. Mucho menos con esos molestos encapuchados sueltos y actuando en mi contra_.

_La captura y muerte de estos mortífagos de mi círculo interno se han producido luego que el encapuchado que se hace llamar Marte se atreviese a amenazarme. ¿Tendrían algo que ver esos molestos jovenzuelos en lo ocurrido? No tengo pruebas pero estoy casi seguro que así es. En todos esos arrestos han estado involucrados Moody, Potter, Black y Longbottom, los aurores miembros de la Orden del Fénix que están activos, pues la mujer del último está de reposo por el embarazo._

_Eso me hace recordar otra de mis preocupaciones: la profecía escuchada furtivamente por Snape en el Cabeza de Puerco. Pero aún si nacen los dos niños a finales de julio es muy difícil que las dos mujeres me enfrenten una tercera vez teniendo niños pequeños, menos aún que sobrevivan. Aunque me estoy adelantando, pues no sé cuánto tiempo tiene que transcurrir para que se den todas las condiciones. Tal vez ya esté en el poder y esos infantes tengan algunos años cuando se dé la condición de enfrentarme y sobrevivir tres veces los padres._

_En cualquier caso no importa si es el hijo de una de esas parejas o de otra, tampoco la edad que tendrá cuando se cumplan las condiciones de la profecía. El niño señalado morirá en cuanto tenga la sospecha de a cuál se refiere. __Pero mientras eso se da tengo que resolver mi problema inmediato: los escurridizos, hábiles y peligrosos encapuchados. Debo preparar algo adecuado para ellos con la información que ya tengo"_.

* * *

—Hoy cumple años tía Nymph. —comentó Angela mientras preparaba espaguetis, carne molida guisada y una ensalada.

Esa semana no había podido ayudar en los ataques por la promesa que les hizo a sus padres, así que se había dedicado a aprender a cocinar para desahogar un poco el estrés. La idea se la había dado su padre del futuro cuando les estaban aplicando el tratamiento a los papás de Neville.

—Creo que no quiero ver a mamá Nymph en esta época —le confesó Jessica a su prima luego de hacer un ruido indefinido que hizo que Angela arqueara las cejas interrogante en su dirección—. Sería demasiado raro verla con siete años y… Sé que no podemos cambiar lo que va a pasar con nuestros padres, que papá será feliz con ella luego de muchos años de tristeza y soledad, pero… No puedo evitarlo, prima, no me siento bien recordándolo con ella cuando lo veo ahora tan feliz con mamá.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al oírla. Las acompañaba en la cocina desde sólo unos minutos antes, pues ese día había dormido hasta tarde al igual que los demás. A excepción de Angela, estaban agotados luego de la semana que habían tenido por culpa de los ataques de Voldemort.

—Tienes razón en que es… extraño —respondió Angela luego de bajar la cabeza al oírla—. Pero mamá Meg y tía Nymph les devolverán la alegría de vivir a papá y tío Remus después de… —Tragó saliva—. Sin embargo será mejor si no las vemos en esta época, en eso tienes razón.

—Ni Neptuno ni Marte tendrán que ver a sus padres con otras personas cuando regresemos. —comentó Jessica en voz muy baja, pero el silencio en el lugar hizo que sus dos acompañantes la escucharan con nitidez.

—Marte no verá a ninguno de los dos y los de Neptuno nunca se recuperarán totalmente —la regañó Angela—. Gea tampoco verá de nuevo a los suyos cuando regresemos. Esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero podemos y debemos sobreponernos a lo que sabemos para poder disfrutar este tiempo que tenemos con ellos. ¿No ves que es algo muy doloroso pero maravilloso? Has podido abrazar a tu mamá, hablar con ella, jugar, reír, conocerla no siendo tú una niña, sino teniendo edades cercanas.

—No sé cómo puedes hacerlo, yo no soy tan fuerte como tú. —le replicó Jessica empezando a sollozar.

—No, hermanita, en realidad tú eres más fuerte que yo. Es sólo que mientras Jeff y tú jugaban con Amy, Chris & Chris, Dani y yo aprendimos a ver el medio vaso lleno para no desesperar. Pero Jeff y tú siempre fueron más fuertes que Dani y yo, porque fueron capaces de crear la burbuja de cristal para nuestros pequeños —le dijo con dulzura Angela abrazándola—. ¿No lo entiendes? —le preguntó al sentir que denegaba contra su pecho—. Nosotros los protegíamos físicamente, pero ustedes eran capaces de sonreír y jugar con ellos, levantándonos el ánimo a nosotros también. Angela White y Daniel McMillan no hubiesen logrado cumplir con el pacto que hicieron de protegerlos sin Jessica White y Jefferson McMillan.

—Angela… hermanita… —fue lo único que pudo decir la chica de ojos miel mientras lloraba abiertamente.

—Desahógate, te hace falta. —le dijo su prima mientras con la mano izquierda le acariciaba la espalda y con la derecha apagaba con su varita las hornillas de la cocina para que no se le quemase nada.

—Tú… No sé cómo… Yo no… —intentaba hablarle Jessica entre sollozos.

—Shhh, es fácil. Meses después que murieron Amy y Dani, cuando ya estábamos en La Casa Flotante, llegué a la conclusión que no importa si estás poco o mucho tiempo con una persona, sino qué tanto disfrutaste los momentos en que estuvieron juntos. Con mamá sólo tuvimos seis meses cuando éramos bebés, pero las dos los atesoramos. Los seis años con los tíos Brown fuimos muy felices porque no estábamos añorando un ayer ni esperando un mañana. Los tres años en el orfanato no fueron un infierno peor porque Jeff y tú nos ayudaban a buscar la alegría en lo que compartíamos, aunque muchas veces extrañábamos las familias que ya no teníamos y anhelábamos el salir de allí.

»Cuando tía Arwen me ayudó a borrarles los recuerdos a ustedes tres me reafirmé en lo que había pensado en esa oportunidad, porque los gemelitos tenían muy pocos tristes y muchos alegres gracias a Jeff y a ti. Teníamos que continuar llenando nuestras vidas de recuerdos agradables para vivirlos en su momento y recordarlos después, pues sólo así valía la pena seguir viviendo.

»Mamá me lo confirmó cuando estuvimos tras El Velo de la Muerte. Lo importante no es lo que nos haya pasado ni lo que nos espera en el futuro. No son las responsabilidades, los miedos, ni el dolor lo que debe regir nuestras vidas, sino el hacer lo que sabemos de la mejor manera posible por nosotros mismos y los demás, aprender lo que aún no sabemos con la misma alegría con la cual un niño pequeño investiga el mundo que le rodea, dar y recibir a cada momento tanto amor como sea posible, vivir a cada instante las maravillosas experiencias que la vida nos da justo cuando se producen porque no se repetirán y si estamos distraídos nos las perderemos.

»Ninguno de nosotros sabe cuándo le corresponde viajar más allá de las estrellas a la siguiente aventura, pero si vivimos a cada instante con plenitud eso tampoco importará, porque cuando llegue el momento nuestras cosas estarán organizadas y nuestro espíritu estará tranquilo para partir porque habrá vivido todo lo que le correspondía de la mejor manera. —le terminó de explicar mientras con dulzura la separaba levemente de ella.

—¿Y los que aman a la persona que debe partir? —le preguntó Jessica con una mezcla de temor y dolor en la mirada.

—Si han vivido también ha plenitud con la persona amada comprenderán que deben seguir haciéndolo con los que se quedan a su lado. También que ese ser querido sigue vivo, aunque de otra manera, y que será feliz en la medida que sabe que quienes se quedan procuran seguirlo siendo. —le respondió con suavidad Angela, acariciándole con afecto fraternal el cabello.

Los otros chicos, que habían entrado silenciosamente a la cocina mientras las oían, tragaron saliva ante las palabras de Angela. Miraron interrogantes a la castaña, pues no sabían qué había originado la conversación.

—Me ha hecho tanta falta. A papá también. —protestó Jessica entre renovados sollozos.

—Lo sé. Pero ella siempre ha estado contigo aquí, en tu corazón. Cuando la vimos tras El Velo de la Muerte entendí que de alguna manera ellas dos siempre han estado con nosotras, dándonos su amor maternal. Tía Jennifer estaba muy contenta por el apoyo que te han dado los chicos y por tu noviazgo con Fred. —le dijo Angela mientras con su pañuelo le secaba con cariño el rostro.

—Entonces cuando alguien muere… ¿se queda a acompañar a los que quieren? —le preguntó Jessica.

—No, no exactamente. Amy y Dani estuvieron con nosotras hasta poco después que cayó el bloqueo al don del Manejo de la Energía en mí, cuando se materializaron para hablar con George y despedirse de mí. Luego los visitaron en sueños a los gemelitos y a ti para decirles adiós —Al verla asentir pero mirarla interrogante sonrió suavemente y continuó—. Los papás de Harry, tía y mamá se despidieron de nosotros tras El Velo de la Muerte, aunque entendí que de cierta manera estarán aún un poco más con nosotros.

»No sé cómo explicártelo claramente porque, según mis conversaciones con Dani, no existen palabras para expresar lo que se vive después de comenzar el viaje hacia la siguiente aventura. Lo más semejante serían los viajes incorpóreos, en que el cuerpo está en un lugar pero nuestra esencia en otro. Parte de ellos estará siempre con quienes los amamos y vivimos con ellos cosas maravillosas, en nuestro corazón y nuestros recuerdos. Pero lo realmente importante, su esencia, sigue viviendo, explorando y aprendiendo en esa nueva forma de vivir.

»Algunos se demoran un poco en partir. En el caso de los niños por la promesa que Dani me hizo. En el caso de mamá, tía y los papás de Harry por el proceso que hizo mamá y el que Voldemort esté persiguiendo a mi hermanito. Pero eso es un freno para ellos, que no pueden experimentar esa nueva forma de vida. Debemos aceptar que cuando estén listos para partir definitivamente a experimentar esas nuevas vivencias lo hagan, aunque siempre estarán de alguna manera en nuestros corazones.

»Los tíos Brown no se quedaron cerca de nosotros porque de alguna forma supieron que mamá y tía estaban cerca, estando seguros que nosotras cuidaríamos de los niños. Los fantasmas de Hogwarts y otros lugares del mundo no son felices porque cometieron el error de quedarse en un estadio en que ni están vivos aquí ni tampoco en la siguiente etapa. Sin embargo cuando lo comprendan, se acepten y vivan a plenitud en la forma en que están, conseguirán de nuevo el camino a casa, más allá de las estrellas.

—Siempre ha sido extraña la forma en que has visto la muerte y los que mueren. Los niños te entendían muy bien desde pequeños. A mí me costaba un poco más porque no se asemejaba a lo que nos enseñaron los tíos Brown. —comentó Jessica mirando a su prima, ya tranquila con sus palabras.

—Eso es porque ellos eran cuerdos y yo soy una desquiciada sin remedio —le dijo Angela guiñándole el ojo derecho, sonriendo al verla reírse—. Ahora déjame retomar la cocina, o se dañará lo que estaba preparando y Ginny me regañará por no prestar atención a lo que me enseñó ayer.

—Pues lo estabas haciendo bien, pero el cocinar no es una actividad que puedas suspender sin que se vean afectados los resultados. —intervino la menuda pelirroja, sobresaltando a Jessica y Angela que no los habían oído llegar ni se dieron cuenta cuando Ginny encendió de nuevo las hornillas con un hechizo silencioso de su varita.

—Yo… Lo siento. —se disculpó Angela con las mejillas sonrojadas mirando a la menuda pelirroja.

—No te preocupes, ya le estoy poniendo remedio. —le sonrió ella suavemente.

Fred y George se acercaron a sus novias y las abrazaron, empezando a mimarlas mientras las llevaban al comedor.

Harry se aproximó a Ginny, le sonrió con cariño y empezó a ayudarla. Se habían acoplado muy bien en la cocina, haciéndolo ella con la varita y él al modo muggle según aprendieron desde niños.

Luna y Neville salieron hacia el comedor para ayudar a sus amigos a poner la mesa, mientras Ron abrazaba a su novia.

Los diez hablaron sobre el tema suavemente mientras comían, comentándoles Harry lo que una vez le dijera Nick Casi Decapitado y Luna lo que había hablado con su padre varias veces. Fue una conversación extraña en muchos sentidos, pero tranquilizante en otros. Los diez estaban en guerra, tanto en la época en que se encontraban ahora como en su "tiempo natural". Ya habían visto a varios morir y a otros salir seriamente heridos, ellos mismos lo habían estado. Fue por esto que una conversación que normalmente no tendrían jóvenes de sus edades fluyó de forma casi natural.

El día siguiente a final de tarde, cuando llegaron a Deercourage, se consiguieron a Angelica esperándolos en la Sala de Prácticas con semblante triste.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó asustado Harry sin siquiera saludar.

—El señor Potter está grave. Jennifer no sabe si sobrevivirá la noche. —le respondió ella con sinceridad.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Hermione mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro derecho de su mejor amigo. Gesto que imitó Ron con el izquierdo mientras su hermanita abrazaba al pelinegro por la cintura.

—De hecho él me pidió que los llevase a su cuarto y ha ordenado que se selle la casa para todos los que no saben de ustedes. —respondió la Dunedain.

—Vamos. —dijo Harry con una voz que no le sonó como si fuese suya.

Los once bajaron en silencio hasta el primer piso. Cuando los vieron llegar los Longbottom hicieron ademán de salir, pero los gemelos pelirrojos denegaron. Luna, Neville, Fred y George ampliaron la habitación con sus varitas mientras Harry se acercaba a la cama del enfermo de mano de su novia.

—Buenas tardes. Lamento que hoy no podamos tener práctica de esgrima. —se disculpó con tono bajo y suave el hombre en cama.

—Buenas tardes, señor Charlus. No se preocupe, la tendremos en otro momento. —le respondió Harry con suavidad.

—James y Sirius les terminarán de enseñar, me lo han prometido. —le aseguró el abuelo con una sonrisa.

—Y lo harán muy bien porque han tenido un excelente maestro, que de una u otra manera observará nuestros avances. —afirmó el nieto.

—Me gustaría conocer sus rostros antes de dormir. Los demás pueden esperar afuera. —le pidió Charlus. Ya los había visto, pero sin el consentimiento de los chicos y cuando aún tenían las quemaduras. Quería llevarse el recuerdo de verlos ya curados, además de la alegría que confiasen en él y se los mostrasen voluntariamente.

Harry notó que con ellos sólo estaban las cuatro parejas de jóvenes que ya los habían visto sin los pasamontañas.

—Lily, James, si nos permiten poner un hechizo a la puerta del cuarto para que más nadie pueda acceder nosotros nos quitaremos los pasamontañas ante ustedes nueve. —dijo decidido.

—Pueden ponerlo. —autorizó James con una mezcla de sorpresa y agradecimiento.

Hermione lo puso y de inmediato todos se quitaron los pasamontañas. El anciano los miró con detalle uno a uno, sonriendo, deteniendo su mirada finalmente en su nieto.

—Gracias hijo. No sé quién eres pero definitivamente eres un Potter, uno del que estoy muy orgulloso de ser pariente.

—Y yo estoy honrado de serlo de usted, señor Potter. —le respondió Harry emocionado.

—Por lo que veo te has enamorado de una Weasley —siguió el enfermo, sonriendo al ver su expresión interrogante—. Pelirroja, pecosa y muy buena para las bromas debe ser de esa familia. Urano es alto como el menor de los Weasley, Arthur. Un hombre de muy buenos principios que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia. Diana se parece mucho a Sirius, mi hijo por afecto. Electra es una copia de Remus, el amigo de mi hijo de mejor carácter. Neptuno se parece mucho a Alice. No creo poder ayudar mucho en sus pesquisas sobre su identidad con la joven Leto, aunque su rostro se me hace vagamente familiar. En cuanto a la joven Gea lo lamento, pero no recuerdo a nadie con un físico como el suyo.

—Gracias, señor Potter, investigaremos con lo que nos ha dicho. —le respondió Hermione con una suave sonrisa.

—Debo confesarles algo a todos. El día que los elfos llegaron con ustedes a Viewsea, mi casita en Falmouth, por las órdenes que les dio James para protegerlos yo… —dudó un momento al ver la interrogante en las esmeraldas del chico, pero no tenía tiempo y quería ser totalmente sincero con ellos—. Yo les quité los pasamontañas y los vendajes con lo que sabía por los estudios de Alyssa.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron alarmados los diez chicos.

—¡Papá! —exclamó James al unísono.

—Ya les expliqué mis razones para ser tan o más desconfiado que Alastor —se explicó de inmediato—. Me asustó mucho ver aparecer a diez desconocidos de los cuales no podía ver el rostro y sin saber nada de ellos. Los cuatro elfos no podían decirme mucho por las órdenes de James, Jennifer y Angelica de guardar el secreto de ustedes.

Harry se sacudió el pelo con gesto nervioso y suspiró.

—¿Por qué nos pidió entonces que nos quitásemos el pasamontañas? —le preguntó con tono suave Ginny.

—Porque he aprendido a apreciarlos y comprenderlos. Quería verles el rostro con su consentimiento, además de ya curados de las horribles quemaduras que algunos de ustedes tenían ese día. —le respondió con sinceridad Charlus.

—¿Alguien más sabe por usted sobre nuestro físico? —preguntó temerosa Hermione.

—No. Inicialmente guardé silencio por el gran parecido de Marte con James, el estado de salud de ustedes, la explicación que me dieron cuando se fueron los otros miembros de la Orden que habían estado en batalla ese día y la protección que Albus les brindaba desde que llegaron aquí, según pude entender. No quise ponerlos en peligro haciendo indagaciones, pues cualquier movimiento que yo haga es monitoreado por el enemigo. Fue por eso que decidí interactuar con ustedes tanto como me fuese posible para averiguar quiénes eran. Les fui tomando cariño y decidí que quería ayudarlos en lo que pudiese.

—El día que nos planteó los viajes en el tiempo entonces ya nos había visto —intervino Luna—. ¿Por qué hizo aquél planteamiento?

—Mamá me repetía continuamente desde que era un niño pequeño: "No se puede cambiar el pasado pero si el futuro, con cada pequeña decisión que se tome en el presente" —les contó Charlus mirando al que estaba casi seguro era su nieto—. El día que hablé con ustedes de ese tema fue porque me preocupaba su insistencia en irse de Deercourage. Supuse que sospechaban por el parecido físico que Marte es familiar mío y que por eso querían alejarse. Quise buscar una manera de hacerlos desistir haciéndoles ver que el no estar en su propio tiempo no implicaba el generar problemas sino solucionarlos. Pero sus argumentos me hicieron recordar lo que mamá me había enseñado.

Los diez chicos suspiraron y asintieron.

—Quiero que entiendan muy bien la enseñanza de mamá, chicos. Ustedes no pueden cambiar el pasado, eso por lo que me dijeron ese día lo comprenden bien, pero James y los jóvenes Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Angelica, Jennifer y Frank tienen el derecho de cambiar su futuro tomando las decisiones adecuadas. No se alejen de ellos. Compartan todo lo que puedan y ayúdense mutuamente. No dejen que nadie aparte de los que estamos aquí y Albus los vean, puesto que hay un traidor en la Orden del Fénix y eso los pondría en peligro, pero mientras no puedan recordar quiénes son o volver a su tiempo permanezcan unidos con los ocho que les cuidarán y protegerán.

—Así lo haremos mientras no los pongamos en peligro, se lo prometo. —le aseguró Harry tomándole con cariño de la mano, correspondiendo al leve apretón que le dio el enfermo.

—El profesor Dumbledore está en el pasillo frente a la puerta. —anunció Angela.

—Debemos cubrirnos, podría no venir solo. —le dijo Harry a su abuelo, sonriéndole al verlo asentir.

Los diez chicos se pusieron los pasamontañas y quitaron el bloqueo en la puerta. En seguida entraron Albus, Minerva y Alastor, saliendo todos a excepción de Lily y James para darles privacidad.

Media hora más tarde Charlus Potter se quedó dormido para no volver a despertar. Había fallecido con sesenta y un años, relativamente joven para las edades que podían alcanzar los magos.

Los chicos acompañaron el resto de la noche a James. Desaparecieron antes del amanecer hacia Greenprairie para que pudiesen ir a Deercourage los aurores, tanto quienes fueron compañeros de trabajo del fallecido como los que lo eran ahora del hijo. Los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que habían tenido acceso a la casa luego de fallecer Charlus, no hicieron ningún comentario sobre la presencia de los chicos allí tanto por el director como porque comprendían que estaban allí en apoyo a James.

—No tenemos ropas adecuadas para el funeral —dijo Harry mirando a Angela, tan pronto aparecieron en la casa en Edimburgo—. ¿Puedes adaptar algunas? Con las capas de viaje negras y la distancia no nos verá nadie, pero quiero que vayamos adecuadamente en respeto al abuelo.

—Compraré tela negra en la tienda cercana y haré algo para cada uno con ayuda de Mercurio y Júpiter. Estarán listas en unas dos horas. —le respondió la chica de ojos grises con tono cariñoso.

—Urano y yo exploraremos el cementerio para ubicar un sitio estratégico, de modo que podamos estar cerca sin llamar la atención. —le dijo Hermione, apretándole levemente el brazo con cariño al ver que le sonreía con agradecimiento.

—Prepararé algo suave de desayuno. —anunció Jessica, saliendo hacia la cocina con los demás, dejando solos en la sala a Ginny y Harry.

A final de tarde, en la zona mágica del cementerio de Londres, le era dado un funeral mágico con honores a Charlus William Potter White, estando presentes la Ministra de Magia, Millicent Bagnold, así como el Jefe del Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica, Bartemius Crouch, y todos los miembros del cuerpo de aurores.

A los chicos no les sorprendió ver a algunos metros del lugar a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que no tenían como justificar su presencia cerca del funeral, fingiendo visitar a algún familiar justo como ellos estaban haciendo en las que quedaban más cerca de unos árboles. Lo que sí les hizo abrir sus ojos al máximo fue ver a lo lejos las figuras, inconfundibles para ellos, de Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn. Fue una suerte que las enormes gafas oscuras que compró Fred para todos ocultasen sus miradas.

—¿Qué hacen los tíos aquí? —musitó Jessica.

—Por su comportamiento le están presentando sus respetos al señor Potter. —respondió en voz muy baja Angela.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —susurró Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, tan intrigado como los otros chicos.

—Tu abuelo estudió en Hogwarts antes que entrase Tom Riddle, por lo que entiendo de lo que nos contó de los tíos de James. Es muy probable entonces que coincidiese con los tíos de las chicas, que se graduaron dos años antes de entrar Riddle al colegio según nos dijeron en el almuerzo en la enfermería. —les explicó lo que acababa de entender.

—Jamás dejarás de asombrarme. —comentó Ron cuando pudo reaccionar, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ni a mí. —murmuraron los otros ocho casi a coro, sonriendo por el sonrojo de la castaña.

—Deben haber sido amigos en el colegio para que tío Aragorn rompiese las reglas y estén los cuatro aquí. —comentó Jessica mientras los miraba con disimulo.

—Tal vez por eso también accedió a la petición de mamá para conocer a James, Lily, Remus y Sirius. —agregó Angela, pues sus tíos les habían confiado aquello en la reunión que sostuvieron los del G.A.H. con los del E.D.H. la noche antes de ir a destruir la copa.

—Es una suerte que estén concentrados en mis papás y padrino para que no se fijen en nosotros, o tendríamos muchos problemas. —comentó Harry, sonriendo agradecido a sus amigos porque todos les estaban transmitiendo calma a Lily, James y Sirius, que eran los más tristes, con lo que cada uno sabía ya manejar del don de Percibir e Influenciar las Emociones.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tía Arwen acaba de mirar en nuestra dirección con expresión interrogante. —les dijo Angela.

Todos simularon despedirse de las tumbas de los supuestos familiares que visitaban, se giraron y desaparecieron.

—¿Crees que nos descubrió? —le preguntó Hermione inquieta apenas llegaron a la casa en que se quedaban.

—No. Estoy casi segura que percibió lo que les transmitíamos a los tíos y papá, porque ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de más. —le respondió Angela con seguridad.

—Gracias por todo, chicos. —expresó Harry su sentir.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, amigo. Tanto tú como ellos tienen nuestro afecto. —le respondió de inmediato Ron.

—Vamos a descansar todos un poco. —sugirió Ginny, sonriendo al verlos asentir.

Ron le indicó por señas que se quedase a acompañar a Harry cuando llegaron al cuarto en que los dos amigos dormían, alejándose luego con la castaña hacia el que ellas dormían.

Harry no se dio cuenta de nada, demasiado triste y agotado. Estaba feliz porque su hermosa pelirroja estaba con él, eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento.

Esa noche, bajo el amparo de la oscuridad, Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt hizo aparición en el cementerio de Londres. Desmayó silenciosamente al celador para tener libertad de acción sin generar luego investigaciones por la muerte del infeliz. Se acercó a la tumba en que descansaba Charlus Potter, al lado de los dos hermanos.

—Alyssa tenía un gran cariño y un gran respeto por usted, decidiendo morir para salvarle la vida. En cierta forma me alegro que no muriese en manos de mis hombres el día que lo hizo su mujer. —afirmó con tono sereno frente a la tumba.

Se quedó contemplando la fría piedra durante varios minutos en silencio, pensativo.

—Es curioso, estaba seguro que el amigo de su hermana menor había muerto cuando lo hizo ella. Pero cuando mi sirviente me dijo que usted había fallecido sentí la necesidad de venir a ofrecerle mis respetos. Fue usted un gran mago de sangre limpia. Es una lástima que ni usted, ni ella, ni los otros miembros de su familia a quienes les he ofrecido se me unan hayan comprendido la importancia de la pureza de la sangre mágica. El sucio muggle con quien mi madre manchó su sangre es la mejor prueba que eso no debe ser permitido. Espero poder hacerle comprender la verdad a su hijo. Es un estupendo mago y se parece mucho a Alyssa.

Sintió una brisa helada que le desagradó un poco, pero eso cambió cuando percibió un suave aroma a azucenas que reconoció como el de Alyssa. Extrañado se acercó a la tumba de ella. Vio que alguien había colocado de esas flores allí y asintió.

—Supongo que tu sobrino te las ha traído hoy —comentó distraído, recordando la última conversación que sostuvieron en Hogsmeade—. Tuviste razón en que llorarías la siguiente vez que nos viésemos —asintió. Recordó la última carta y frunció el ceño—. A veces he pensado que sabías de los horcruxes y sospechabas que había hecho uno. Sé que eras inteligente, pero… ¿Por qué investigarías algo sobre la magia oscura que tanto despreciabas? ¿Acaso alguna vez te viste tentada de entenderme y seguirme? No lo creo, pero no entiendo porqué averiguaste sobre ellos entonces —intentó analizar una vez más lo que ella le había dejado escrito—. Lo que no entiendo es que me aconsejaras que me arrepintiese y lo reversase, cuando eso me protege de la muerte y me asegura el camino al poder.

De nuevo una brisa helada recorrió el cementerio.

—Eras una bruja guapa e inteligente, lástima que cometieras el error de alejarme de ti y, peor aún, acercarte a ese sucio muggle —comentó con asco en su voz—. Ya casi toda tu familia te está acompañando. Si tu sobrino no se une a mi grupo se te unirá en su momento, al igual que el hijo que espera la esposa si los dos no se unen a mis filas o el bebé es de quien habla la profecía. —sentenció a modo de despedida, alejándose de allí con paso decidido antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, tal como había llegado.

El viernes 11 de julio, tres días después del funeral de Charlus, hicieron aparición mortífagos en Lancaster. El ataque sólo duró veinte minutos y no fue fuerte, pues los ataques de los asesinos se limitaban a divertirse torturando a los infelices muggles y magos que no supiesen defenderse y estuviesen al alcance de sus maldiciones, desapareciendo todos bajo las órdenes de Rodolphus Lestrange al poco de aparecer allí tanto los chicos como los miembros de la O.D.F.

—Que raro. —comentó Luna.

Todos los chicos la miraron de reojo pero ninguno dijo nada.

Este tipo de ataque se repitió a lo largo y ancho del Reino Unido durante diez días, con suficientes mortífagos para hacer un daño grave pero sin hacerlo. Era notoria también la ausencia de cualquier tipo de criaturas con ellos.

Al desaparecer los mortífagos de Winchester, habiendo llegado sólo los miembros de la O.D.F. y los chicos, Ron comprendió lo que ocurría.

—Voldemort intenta averiguar dónde estamos según la rapidez en aparecer cuando ataca. —les dijo a sus compañeros con seguridad.

—Si tienes razón en eso hoy ha descartado finalmente que nos avisen por lechuzas. —comentó Harry viendo aparecer a unos muy desconcertados aurores.

—Tengo la impresión que cierto traidor va a ser severamente interrogado en breve. —opinó Hermione mirando al cuarto Merodeador alejarse.

—No hay combate así que no hay tregua. Debemos irnos. —les recordó Neville viendo a los aurores que se les acercaban rápidamente.

Los diez chicos se despidieron respetuosamente con el gesto de las varitas frente a sus rostros y desaparecieron.

Horas más tarde Voldemort convocaba a Sigfrida para que se llevase de su presencia a un inconsciente Peter Pettigrew. Había quebrado finalmente al mago, averiguando muchas cosas muy interesantes. _"Es curioso todo lo que el grupito de allegados al sobrino de Alyssa le ocultan al director. Obviamente no le diré nada a menos que sea en mi beneficio. Tampoco revelaré nada de eso a los que me sirven. La información es un arma valiosa con la que mentes brillantes podemos obtener grandes beneficios._

_En cuanto a los encapuchados sólo le he podido sacar dos cosas de interés a la rata: su conocimiento del comportamiento de las extrañas aves fénix, de las cuales tres los acompañan; y el distinto comportamiento que tienen el director y ocho de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix de los otros respecto a los jóvenes, que tantos dolores de cabeza me han estado generando. Lo primero es curioso, pues no son animales comunes, pero explica la rápida aparición de los desconocidos en los ataques que acabo de hacer en todo el país. Lo segundo es una novedad que aprovecharé._

_Desplazaré a mis hombres más cercanos a Bulgaria, Alemania, Albania, Francia y Bélgica por lo que resta de este mes e inicios del siguiente. Sólo dejaré en Inglaterra a Snape, para que coordine pequeños ataques con novatos. Eso me facilitará el dominio en otros países una vez que alcance el poder en el mío._

_Tengo además que dar tiempo a que finalice este mes para averiguar qué niños nacen durante los tres últimos días, los que serán por lo tanto posibles candidatos para la profecía. También quiero perfilar con detalles mi plan para hacer que tanto los aurores como los miembros del grupo del director, que no protegen a los jóvenes encapuchados, desconfíen de ellos. E incluso, si todo marcha como quiero, los quiten de en medio"_.

El domingo 27 de julio los chicos aparecieron en lo profundo del bosque de Bristol. Minutos después aparecieron allí Angelica, Sirius y Remus. Sólo ellos acompañarían esa noche al licántropo, pues tanto Alice como Lily habían tenido falsas alarmas de parto durante el día, por lo que Frank y James se quedaron con Jennifer a cuidar de ellas. Las habían logrado convencer y tranquilizar en cuanto a Remus porque los chicos estarían con él, encargándose Sirius de evitar que su amigo los pudiese lastimar de cualquier manera.

El más difícil de convencer había sido el propio Remus, lo cual fue conseguido por las palabras de Jessica y Ginny sobre no preocupar a las dos embarazadas cuando podían dar a luz en cualquier momento. El castaño refunfuñó pero accedió.

—Chicos, Alice y Lily ya están tranquilas. Yo me puedo quedar solo con Sirius, ayudándonos Angelica solamente si es necesario. —intentó convencerlos Remus.

—¿No puedes por hoy estar tranquilo y confiar en nosotros? —le preguntó Harry un poco exasperado. Su mamá había estado bastante alterada ese día y le había estado transmitiendo aquello a él.

—No es que no confíe en ustedes, chicos, es que me da pavor el llegar a lastimarlos cuando no tengo control sobre mí. —le respondió Remus mirándolo interrogante, controlando con dificultad al lobo en su interior.

—Hagamos un trato. Si nos haces aunque sea un rasguño no te volvemos a acompañar, pero si estamos totalmente ilesos mañana en la mañana no vuelves a protestar porque te acompañemos como animagos. —le propuso Angela con una gran sonrisa.

—Lily tiene razón, ustedes son tan peligrosos con sus palabras como lo son con sus varitas —protestó Remus—. De acuerdo, acepto el trato —refunfuñó luego de varios minutos en que todos lo miraban expectantes—. Ahora aléjense hasta que esté transformado y ya saben que deben hacer lo mismo mientras recobro mi forma humana.

—Sí. —aceptaron los diez a coro sonrientes, transformándose frente a sus ojos en sus formas animagas y desplazándose lejos de allí jugando entre ellos.

—Increíble. —se le escapó a Remus. Aunque sabía sus formas animagas, por la pregunta que Marte le respondió a James al respecto mientras estaban convalecientes, era la primera vez que los veía. Él no recordaba prácticamente nada de lo que vivía mientras estaba transformado en licántropo.

—Presumidos, luciéndose contigo. —replicó Sirius bromista.

—No es eso. Querían que Remus los viese para que se tranquilizase. —opinó Angelica.

—Supongo que si la bestia no puede rebasar a este enorme perro negro entonces menos podrá hacerlo con un león, dos pumas, dos panteras y dos lobos ayudándolo. —afirmó Remus mirando a su amigo, suspirando al verlo asentir con sus ojos grises llenos de alegría y picardía.

—Leto y yo como águilas también podemos controlarte. —gruñó Angelica.

—Y te puedo dar fe que no podrías ponerle una pata a la kneazle ni siquiera jugando. —afirmó Sirius.

—Ni alcanzar al caballo cuando está al galope. —completó Angelica.

Remus arqueó su ceja derecha al oírlos, denegando al ver las expresiones llenas de picardía de los esposos Black.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, cuando recuperó su conciencia y forma humana, pudo ver y oír a los chicos jugando en sus formas animagas (en un claro cercano a donde él se encontraba) al mirar en la dirección hacia la que su amigo llamó a su cuñada luego de vestirlo con un hechizo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Sirius con la misma expresión preocupada que tenía siempre luego de una noche de luna llena, mientras Angelica lo examinaba atentamente.

—Bastante bien considerando mi condición, igual que el mes pasado —le respondió sonriéndole—. ¿Cómo están ustedes doce? —les preguntó de inmediato.

—Nosotros dos estamos bien y esos diez no se han cansado después de jugar toda la noche. —le respondió Sirius dando una cabezadita en dirección a los diez animagos.

—Chicos, acérquense. —los llamó Angelica.

Los diez se acercaron aún como animagos, dándole cariñosos lametones Jessica a su padre en la mano en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

—¿Por qué no han recuperado su forma humana? —preguntó Remus preocupado.

—Porque no queríamos que intentases evadir el trato aduciendo que Electra o Venus nos hubiesen curado unos rasguños que no tenemos. —le respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa, habiendo regresado los diez a sus apariencias normales de inmediato al oír el tono de su voz lleno de ansiedad.

Remus suspiró y denegó. Se le habían adelantado a lo que tenía pensado. Eran demasiado listos.

—Vamos a la casa para que todos descansemos un poco. —propuso Angelica, sonriendo porque Ginny y Jessica estaban examinando con cuidado a Remus y él las dejaba hacer con expresión resignada y agradecida.

—Nos gustaría, pero el señor Bones ha estado un poco insistente esta semana con que hablemos con los familiares de él y no queremos generar problemas —se negó Harry explicándoles sus motivos—. Descansaremos en Greenprairie, se los aseguramos.

—Alice y Lily querrán verlos. —presionó de inmediato Remus.

—De acuerdo. Aparecemos con ustedes en Deercourage, las tranquilizamos y nos vamos a Greenprairie a dormir un rato. —accedió Harry, sonriendo al ver la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro del que siempre consideraría un tío, aunque no lo fuese por sangre.

Durante esa semana los chicos no habían aparecido en ninguno de los ataques, pues eran todos pequeños y fácilmente controlables por los aurores, por lo que estaban bastante descansados. Les daba curiosidad lo que estaría tramando Voldemort, especialmente después de que James les comentase, con expresión preocupada, sobre la salud del cuarto Merodeador:

—_Mi amigo Peter ha estado mal estos días. Lo alcanzaron a torturar con la Maldición Cruciatus durante la pelea en Winchester y ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta. Es una suerte que su novia Sigfrida sea tan buena en pociones y sepa algo de medimagia, porque cuidó de él mientras se recuperó lo suficiente para venir a contarnos._

El viernes habían coincidido en Deercourage con el bajito mago, ante una de las falsas alarmas de parto de Lily. Los diez chicos notaron entonces el cambio en la mirada de Peter Pettigrew, lamentando no haberse dado cuenta antes que probablemente había estado intentado oponer resistencia al terrible mago y recientemente había fallado. Harry incluso llegó a pensar en acercarse a él y ofrecerle ayuda, por la amistad que le había unido a su papá, pero percibió de inmediato una perturbación en la energía y desistió de su idea.

Lo hablaron los diez en cuanto volvieron a Greenprairie, resignándose una vez más a no poder intervenir en algunas cosas. Decidieron de inmediato mantenerse alejados de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que no los habían visto sin los pasamontañas, incluyendo esto al auror Moody y la subdirectora McGonagall, en la medida que pudiesen.

Tres días después, el miércoles 30 de julio de 1980, los diez chicos se miraban en el comedor de Greenprairie interrogantes. No sabían qué hacer. Habían recibido por medio de los sickles falsos la invitación de Alice y Lily para que fuesen a Deercourage para celebrarle el cumpleaños a "Neptuno" durante el desayuno. Por eso estaban allí, arreglados y listos para viajar a Deercourage, pero… Durante una falsa alarma de parto de Lily se había sentido bastante mal Harry, disimulando con mucha dificultad. Neville había estado presente en dos de Alice, teniendo que simular en la segunda oportunidad dolor de estómago por algo que había comido y huir hacia el baño cercano.

—Me alegro que no sean amigos de mis padres o habríamos estado en un lío el día que nací, tan cerca de la fecha en que llegamos a esta época y aún bastante lastimados. —comentó Ron mientras todos sentían los sickles falsos calentarse en sus manos.

—Abuela me dijo que nací a las once de la mañana de hoy, cuando le pregunté vía lechuza por la tarea que nos puso la profesora Trelawney —les contó Neville—. Vamos o despertaremos sospechas antes de tiempo, aunque después de mañana será prácticamente imposible que no confirmen que somos sus hijos.

—Creo que deberíamos simular desde que aparezcamos que los diez estamos muy cansados por un entrenamiento demasiado fuerte ayer, en que nos excedimos un poco —sugirió Ginny—. Probablemente nos regañarán, pero eso nos dará una coartada creíble para huir de allí si Alice entra en labor de parto durante el desayuno.

—Pero si nací casi al mediodía, ¿cómo va a entrar mamá en… eso que dijiste tan temprano? —preguntó Neville.

—Las mujeres primerizas pueden durar horas en dar a luz. —le respondió Jessica.

—Aunque no es común en las brujas, pero mejor tomamos precauciones. —completó Ginny.

—De acuerdo. Yo seré la culpable de forzar la marcha ayer en el entrenamiento —afirmó Angela—. Tienen días sin reñirme. —completó encogiéndose de hombros al ver que todos la miraban interrogantes, sonriendo con picardía al verlos rodar los ojos.

La celebración durante el desayuno fue relativamente tranquila, con el consabido regaño a la chica de pelo negro. Frank, Lily, James, Jennifer, Angelica, Remus y Sirius estuvieron demasiado atentos a Alice y Neville, pues los dos tenían aspecto de sentirse mal.

Al finalizar la comida Alice les pidió a los chicos que se quedasen ese día a acompañarla allí. Se había zafado con mucha dificultad de los padres y suegros para quedarse con ellos, aduciendo que estaría cerca de San Mungo y Lily podría acompañarla a pie hasta allí si algo imposibilitaba el viajar por la red flú hacia el hospital. Los chicos dudaron pero finalmente el castaño aceptó, sorprendiendo a sus amigos mientras su novia le sonreía.

A mitad de mañana Lily llamó a Frank por medio de la lechuza de su esposo, mientras Ginny le daba las primeras atenciones a Alice y Jessica desaparecía con Luna, Neville y Fred de Deercourage hacia Greenprairie. Pusieron como excusa que la chica de ojos miel se sentía demasiado cansada y los otros tres iban a acompañarla.

Lily no les creía mucho lo del agotamiento, especialmente porque quien sospechaba era el hijo de su amiga rubia tenía aspecto de estar enfermo, pero no quiso presionar para no ponerse nerviosa ni tampoco a su amiga. Le sonrió suavemente a Frank en cuanto apareció con James y Sirius, tranquilizándolos, viajando con ellos hacia el hospital mientras los otros chicos desaparecían hacia la casa en Edimburgo. Melisa y Bob Yaxley llegaron minutos después a San Mungo, al igual que Augusta y Harfang Longbottom. Angelica y Remus llegaron al hospital a final de tarde, al igual que Emmeline.

—Nunca pensé que nacer generase tanto dolor, incertidumbre y alegría al mismo tiempo. —les comentó Neville a sus amigos apenas aparecieron en Greenprairie.

—Es una experiencia terriblemente hermosa. —afirmó Angela con una sonrisa suave.

—Lo bueno es que tu mamá está bien de salud y todo irá bien. —agregó Jessica sin mirarlo, sus ojos fijos en las nubes que miraba a través de la ventana, abrazada por Fred.

Un nudo se apretó en la garganta de todos al oírla, guardando silencio.

A mediodía recibieron por medio de _Fawkes_ la noticia del nacimiento de Neville Frank Longbottom Yaxley una hora antes.

—Con lo que dijo el señor Potter antes de morir sobre nosotros y el nacimiento de Neville ya deben estar bastante claros quiénes somos a excepción de Luna y Hermione, lo cual confirmarán total y rotundamente mañana antes de medianoche. —comentó Ginny luego que su prometido leyese la nota.

—Supongo que mamá empezará a investigar más a fondo y con mayor ahínco sobre la poción que nos curará a papá y a mí. Por eso cuando falleció estaban tan avanzadas sus investigaciones tanto sobre la poción matalobos como sobre la que nos curó a nosotros dos y a Bill. —afirmó Jessica con tono melancólico.

—También creo que desde hoy comenzarán a buscar la forma de "ayudarnos a recobrar la memoria con lo que se ha confirmado". —comentó Hermione, remarcando las comillas con sus manos.

Sus nueve acompañantes suspiraron sin poder evitarlo.

—También nos presionarán más para que no nos presentemos en batallas. —agregó Angela recordando la promesa que le sacaron sus papás.

Un nuevo suspiro colectivo.

—La profesora Trelawney ya debe haber hecho la profecía, porque le entendí a Remus que trabaja en el colegio —comentó Harry—. Mis papás y los de Neville ya se han enfrentado a ese asesino dos veces y sobrevivido. Tanto el profesor Dumbledore como Voldemort saben el contenido de la profecía, pues a estas alturas ya Severus Snape le debe haber dicho al que es actualmente su amo lo que escuchó en el Cabeza de Puerco —continuó con seguridad, decidido a decirles a sus amigos lo que había resuelto—. Mientras estemos en esta época no voy a permitir que ellos cuatro se enfrenten a Lord Voldemort, así que más vale que caiga el bloqueo antes de agosto del próximo año o voy a cambiar todo lo que ocurrió sean cuales sean las consecuencias.

—Igual yo. —afirmó Angela con fiereza al sentir la perturbación en la energía.

—Pues si no quieren que modifiquemos nada nos dejan salir de aquí antes que todo se desate. —gruñó furiosa Jessica.

—Es inhumano que nos traigan a esta época, nos permitan convivir con ellos y pretendan que no hagamos algo para evitar lo que destruirá a nuestras familias. —afirmó Neville en apoyo.

—Pero no haremos nada voluntariamente para cambiar las cosas hasta el 12 de agosto del año entrante, el día después que nazca Ginny, si aún estamos aquí. —les pidió con tono se súplica Hermione, que los comprendía pero recordaba bien la advertencia que les hizo Lily tras el Velo de la Muerte a Ron y ella de contener a Angela y Harry.

Se había decidido por el día del nacimiento de Ginny como fecha límite porque aún faltaba un año y esperaba de todo corazón que pudiesen irse de allí antes. Sabía que más allá de eso sería imposible contenerlos. Por lo menos no después del ataque en que Angelica usaría su don tan especial en Severus Snape, convirtiéndolo en espía para la Orden del Fénix pero generándose la desconfianza en Sirius sobre Remus.

—De acuerdo, no haremos nada hasta el día que nazca mi hermosa pelirroja. —aceptó Harry serio.

—Pero el 15 de agosto del año entrante, si estamos aquí, no habrá nada que evite que cambie las cosas —afirmó con rotundidad Angela, suspirando al ver a la castaña asentir rápidamente—. De acuerdo, no haré nada hasta el 12 de agosto de 1981 para cambiar las cosas.

—Yo tampoco bajo las mismas condiciones. —prometieron a coro Jessica y Neville.

La rubia, la castaña y los cuatro pelirrojos suspiraron con alivio al sentir que cesaba la perturbación en la energía. No sabían cuándo podrían irse de allí, pero al parecer sería antes que naciese Ginevra Molly Weasley Prewett.

A media tarde los chicos suspiraron al calentarse los sickles falsos.

—¡Papá ha decidido que mamá dará a luz en Deercourage asistida por Jennifer y los Brown! —exclamó con incredulidad Harry al leer el mensaje.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó Neville, que aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo se suponía que lo supiera? Nadie me ha dicho dónde ni a qué hora nací. No tenía quien me dijese eso cuando nos pidió la profesora Trelawney los datos y después nunca se lo pregunté a nadie. Tuve que inventarme una hora y asumir que había sido en Londres. —le respondió Harry aturdido.

—Es lógico que James tome esa decisión sabiendo que Voldemort persigue a los Potter para matarlos. —comentó Hermione luego de un par de minutos.

—Lo único bueno es que no tendremos que ir a Deercourage porq… —intentó calmarlos Ginny, deteniéndose al sentir la falsa monedita calentarse de nuevo.

—Creo que esto derrumba eso. —comentó George mientras los diez miraban atónitos el mensaje en las diez pequeñas láminas plateadas en que se habían convertido sus monedas.

—Pero ¿Cómo pretenden que estemos allí estando mis tíos? —preguntó atónita Jessica.

—Ellos ya saben de nosotros. —les recordó Luna.

—Sí, pero… ¡Yo no puedo estar ahí cuando nazca! —exclamó Harry, parpadeando confundido al escucharse.

—Eso sonó escalofriantemente extraño. —afirmó la rubia.

Sus nueve acompañantes la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, sacudiendo luego la cabeza.

—Si no vamos tu mamá se preocupará y se podría complicar —le dijo con suavidad Ginny a su novio, acariciándole la mejilla—. Te ayudaremos a mantenerte tan tranquilo como sea posible.

Harry la miró incrédulo, pues ya lo habían intentado con Neville, pero suspiró y asintió en aceptación porque comprendió que no tenían opción.

Apenas llegar los recibió Lily con una sonrisa agradecida, percibiendo de inmediato Harry que estaba triste.

—Mamá y papá no podrán venir a verme porque Petunia y el pequeño Dudley han estado delicados de salud y están al pendiente de ellos —les contó mientras bajaban las escaleras—. James dice que me llevará a verlos en cuanto mi bebé haya nacido y los dos estemos en condiciones. Por eso le pedí que los hiciese venir. Ustedes son mi familia y los quiero a mi lado cuando nazca Harry James Potter Evans. —afirmó abrazando a su hijo por los hombros.

Harry tragó saliva y continuó ayudándola a bajar las escaleras lentamente, con cuidado, con la ayuda de Ron que iba del otro lado.

—Nos alegra que nos llamases por esa razón y con muchísimo gusto te acompañaremos. —le respondió con tono dulce y una suave sonrisa.

James los alcanzó cuando iban bajando ya cerca del tercer piso, tomando el lugar del pelirrojo alto para llevar a su esposa con ayuda de su hijo a la habitación matrimonial.

—Alastor me ha dado permiso de quedarme en casa y vendrá en un rato a asegurarse que Christine y Christopher Brown sean realmente ellos y no mortífagos disfrazados —les contó a su esposa y los diez chicos, sonriendo al ver a su adorable pelirroja rodar sus esmeraldas—. Albus va a modificar el bloqueo para que sólo ellos dos puedan venir aquí, además de ustedes diez, Sirius, Angelica, Jennifer, Remus, Alice y Frank con Neville, aunque es poco probable que ellos tres puedan venir con el niño recién nacido. Está de acuerdo conmigo en tomar precauciones adicionales estos primeros días por la presencia del traidor en el grupo, mientras resolvemos otra cosa.

Los diez chicos suspiraron y asintieron. Era buena noticia saber que tomaban todas esas precauciones en beneficio del pequeño Harry y de Lily, pero eso les quitaba cualquier excusa para irse de allí. El Harry adulto tendría que soportar completo el proceso del parto y lo que viniese después.

Esa noche y el día siguiente transcurrieron medianamente tranquilos hasta la hora de la cena, en que Lily empezó a experimentar los dolores de parto. En la mañana le habían celebrado el cumpleaños a un muy nervioso "Marte", que era observado con mucha curiosidad por Christine y Christopher Brown. Los medimagos habían aceptado la explicación de pérdida parcial de memoria de los diez chicos durante un ataque, comprendiendo su renuencia a que les viesen los rostros por temor. Sin embargo los sometieron a una evaluación como medimagos a cada uno, recomendándole una poción a Jessica y asegurándole a Angela que investigarían con Jennifer como ayudarla con el problema de sus pulmones.

Aquello incrementó aún más el nivel de nerviosismo de los chicos, que sin embargo forzaron sonrisas y les agradecieron el que intentasen ayudarlos sin saber prácticamente nada de ellos. La poción que le habían recomendado a Jessica era de hecho una que tenía que tomar una vez al mes durante al menos tres años más.

En el momento en que Lily sintió la primera contracción fuerte Harry no pudo evitar apretar el vaso que tenía en su mano derecha con tanta fuerza que estalló en su mano. El grito de dolor de la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas y el de susto de la pelirroja de ojos castaños se mezclaron.

—Tranquilos todos —les ordenó Christopher con tono profesional, creyendo que el chico había reaccionado así al ver a la mujer embarazada con aquél gesto de dolor en su rostro—. El dar a luz es un proceso natural y Lily Potter va a estar bien. Vamos a llevarla James y yo a ella al cuarto. Chris, atiende al joven.

—Venus lo hará, por favor vaya usted también con ella. —le pidió Harry de inmediato a la señora de pelo castaño claro, clavando sus esmeraldas en los ojos verdes claros de la medimaga.

—Tranquilo, ella no dará a luz todavía, tengo tiempo para curarte esa mano. —le sonrió ella, hablándole con tono suave y comprensivo.

—Deja que lo cure yo para que tú vayas con ella. Así estarán los diez chicos más tranquilos. —intervino Jennifer al ver que las esmeraldas del chico se llenaban de una mezcla de emociones muy parecidas a las que había visto en las de su amiga mientras la sacaban de allí el esposo y su amigo medimago. No lo comprendía, pero desde el día anterior tenía la impresión que las emociones y sensaciones de su amiga le estaban siendo transmitidas al que ahora estaba segura era el hijo.

—De acuerdo. Y ya cálmense, chicos, les aseguro que Lily y el bebé están y estarán bien. —les dijo Christine antes de salir del comedor.

—Yo puedo curarlo. —le insistió Ginny a Jennifer mientras la veía desvanecer los cristales que se le habían incrustado en la mano a su novio.

—Tranquila, deja que lo haga yo que estás muy nerviosa. Y tú te vas a tomar un poco de poción tranquilizante, porque de alguna manera te está afectando el estar aquí mientras se produce tu nacimiento… —se detuvo al oírse y sacudió la cabeza—. Eso sonó demasiado extraño. Lo cierto es que Chris & Chris no deben darse cuenta, tampoco Lily o James.

Los diez chicos tragaron saliva y asintieron. Había sido inevitable que ella se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Cuatro horas más tarde lo agradecieron cuando ella entró al cuarto con una poción para el dolor, mientras Harry se retorcía en la cama mordiendo un pañuelo.

—Parece que lo estuviesen torturando. —comentó Ron asustado.

—Si Lily hubiese sabido esto no les hubiese insistido en que viniesen y se quedasen con ella —les dijo con seguridad Jennifer mientras lograba darle la poción a Harry—. Debí sacarlos de aquí con cualquier excusa cuando me di cuenta del lazo a la hora de la cena, antes que la magia de mi amiga se descontrolase por el parto y nos aislase en la casa como lo está haciendo. Intenta relajarte, voy a insistir con el hechizo para dormirte. —le indicó al chico de ojos esmeralda de pelo negro rebelde, sonriendo suavemente al verlo asentir de inmediato.

—Nunca pensé que se sentiría así el dar a luz y el nacer. —musitó Harry, bastante adormilado por la fuerte poción pero sin lograr dormir. El hechizo había fallado de nuevo. La mezcla de emociones, sensaciones y magia con su mamá y el bebé Harry era demasiado fuerte e intensa.

—¿Los estás sintiendo a los dos? —le preguntó la asistente de medimaga, mordiéndose el labio inferior al verlo asentir.

—Lily está terriblemente adolorida, asustada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Harry está asustado. No entiende porqué de pronto el ambiente calientito en que ha estado lo está empujando a ratos y luego lo deja quieto para empezar de nuevo —le respondió el chico. Se quedó levemente adormilado por unos momentos, empapado en sudor. Pasados unos minutos despertó y pegó un grito de dolor que no pudo contener—. Yo quiero tener hijos, pero no que tú sufras así. —le aseguró a Ginny apretándole la mano con cariño, en cuanto se sintió menos adolorido.

—Por eso somos las mujeres quienes tenemos hijos. Porque somos capaces de soportar dolor por unas horas a cambio de años de felicidad con nuestros hijos. —le dijo con picardía Jennifer, queriendo distraerlo.

Fred apretó a su novia contra su pecho al oír a su suegra, besándola en la frente y transmitiéndole calma con el don de Percibir e Influir Emociones.

—¿Faltará mucho? —preguntó Neville angustiado, que agradecía internamente el haber podido escaparse el día antes a tiempo y no tener que vivir lo que estaba experimentando Harry, sintiéndose mal por eso al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es difícil de saber si ustedes no lo saben. —replicó la medimaga, suspirando al ver a los diez denegar.

—Jennifer, te neces… —entró buscándola Remus, con Sirius tras él, deteniéndose los dos al ver al chico en cama y la gemela sosteniendo un paño contra su frente—. ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó intrigado el esposo.

—Larga y complicada historia. ¿Por qué han venido a buscarme? —preguntó Jennifer.

—La magia de Lily está descontrolada… —empezó a responder Sirius, arqueando una ceja al ver que su cuñada y los diez chicos bufaban y ponían expresión de "Di algo que no sepamos"— y ha desmayado tanto a Christine como a Angelica. Christopher quiere que subas a ayudarlo.

—Electra, ven conmigo para que nos ayudes. Venus, vigila que tome al menos un cuarto de vaso de la poción cada media hora y sigue intentando dormirlo. Si llega a haber algún cambio en él suban a avisarme cualquiera de ustedes. Ya luego inventaremos algo creíble para Chris & Chris. —les ordenó Jennifer a los chicos rápidamente. Pasó al lado de su esposo y su cuñado que la miraban interrogantes, saliendo de allí con su hija.

Harry no pudo evitar que se le escapase un gemido entre sus dientes apretados, conteniendo el grito que quería emitir por el dolor que sentía, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas de los costados del colchón de la cama individual en que estaba acostado. Un minuto después se desmadejaba y miraba a su novia con sus esmeraldas llenas de angustia mientras ella le limpiaba el sudor del rostro.

—¿Qué tiene Marte? —preguntó muy asustado Sirius.

—El día que nació el sobrino de Lily descubrimos que Marte está conectado de una forma extraña con ella y el bebé mientras está bajo el mismo techo. Eso se ha intensificado mucho desde que ella tuvo la primera falsa alarma de parto. —respondió Hermione, intentando ser lo más objetiva y cuidadosa posible para no sugerir ideas a sus acompañantes que a ellos no se les hubiesen ocurrido.

—¿Estás diciendo que este Harry está sintiendo lo que están experimentando aquél Harry y Lily? —preguntó Remus señalando primero al chico en cama y luego en dirección al cuarto en que su amiga estaba dando a luz.

—¡¡Increíble!! —exclamó Sirius al ver a los nueve chicos asentir.

—Conmigo empezó a ocurrir ayer, pero al irme a Greenprairie desapareció. —explicó Neville al ver que los dos Merodeadores lo interrogaban con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no se fue entonces Marte a la hora de la cena? —preguntó Sirius preocupado mientras se sentaba junto a la versión adulta de su ahijado.

—Porque mamá bloqueó con magia involuntaria la casa unos minutos después de sentir la primera contracción fuerte. —musitó Harry, con los ojos cerrados moviéndose bajo sus párpados.

—No hemos podido sacar temprano a Marte de aquí de ninguna manera, ni tampoco dormirlo luego con poción o hechizo. —completó Ginny lo dicho por él mientras le acariciaba con cariño la mejilla derecha.

—¿Por qué le sigues diciendo Marte si ya todos sabemos que se llama Harry? —preguntó Remus de pie tras la menuda pelirroja.

—¿Cómo distinguimos entonces a mi novio del bebé de Lily? —le preguntó a su vez Ginny a él.

—Buen punto. —aceptó el castaño.

—Parece que ya está mej… —empezó a comentar Sirius, abriendo sus ojos grises al máximo cuando el chico lo sujetó de improviso con mucha fuerza mientras sus esmeraldas y boca se abrían al máximo y la espalda se arqueaba, en un mudo grito de dolor, empezando luego el chico a respirar agitado y transpirar—. Tranquilo, ya va a pasar. —lo intentó calmar aunque él mismo estaba muy asustado.

—Eso espero, porque mamá está muy cansada y no creo poder ayudarla más de lo que estoy haciendo. —replicó Harry sin pensar.

—¿La estás ayudando? —preguntaron nueve de sus diez acompañantes a coro.

—Sí… Ellos… —intentó responderles Harry, pero un nuevo fuerte requerimiento de energía de su mamá y su yo que estaba naciendo lo dejó sin fuerzas, dándole una última mirada preocupada a su novia antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Los dos empezaron a requerir energía y magia hace aproximadamente una hora y Marte se las ha estado transmitiendo. —respondió Ginny por él, colocando su mano izquierda sobre el corazón de su prometido y la derecha sobre la frente.

—Y por lo que acabo de ver tú lo estás ayudando a él. ¿Cómo? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sólo me concentro en mi amor por él y ocurre. No sé lo que significa o porqué sucede pero funciona. —le respondió Ginny mientras humedecía un paño limpio en la taza llena de agua en la mesita de noche y procedía a limpiarle el rostro a su prometido.

La situación se repitió en dos oportunidades más durante la hora siguiente, hasta que vieron al chico casi sentarse en la cama en un espasmo de dolor, evitando Remus que Ginny cayese al verse empujada por el novio mientras Sirius lo sujetaba.

—El niño está muy cansado y tiene sueño. —susurró Harry con una suave sonrisa al recostarlo Sirius en el colchón, desmadejado, escuchando todos asombrados luego de sus palabras las campanadas de la catedral de Londres señalando la medianoche.

—Has nacido justo antes de que concluyese el día. —le sonrió Sirius, limpiándole el rostro con el paño húmedo con cariño.

—Finalizando el séptimo mes del año. —murmuró Harry antes de quedarse dormido.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó asustado el padrino, sacudiéndolo levemente por los hombros.

—Tranquilo, está dormido —le dijo Ginny luego de evaluar a su prometido rápido con su varita—. Al parecer al nacer el niño le están haciendo finalmente efecto las pociones que le estábamos dando.

—¿Estará bien después de tomar tanto calmante? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Dormirá muchas horas pero estará bien. —respondió Ginny sin poder reprimir seguidamente un bostezo. Estaba agotada por lo hecho para ayudarlo a él.

—Y por lo que veo tú también lo necesitas. —le dijo Remus, llevándola abrazada por los hombros a la cama al lado de la que dormía el novio.

—Pero me pueden nec… —intentó protestar, deteniéndose por un bostezo que no pudo contener, tapándose apenas a tiempo la boca con su mano derecha y ruborizándose.

—Nosotros nos hacemos…

—… cargo de lo que…

—… haga falta, hermanita…

—…Tú descansa tranquila. —le dijeron los gemelos.

—Ha nacido el bebé —entró contándoles Jessica un par de minutos después, rebosando alegría—. Aunque supongo que ustedes ya lo sabían —agregó al ver la forma en que todos la miraban—. Tanto Lily como el pequeño Harry están perfectos de salud, sólo que muy cansados. Los dos se han quedado dormidos.

—Al igual que este Harry —respondió Sirius, sacudiendo luego levemente la cabeza—. Creo que tienen razón en que será mejor seguirlo llamando Marte o nos haremos un lío.

—Los señores Brown, Angelica y Jennifer estuvieron geniales. Estaban asombrados porque el parto que parecía iba a complicarse se desarrolló bien. —les contó la chica de ojos miel sentándose en una silla, excitada por la experiencia pero cansada.

—Vamos al otro cuarto para que te recuestes, mi amor. Te ves agotada. —le sugirió Fred arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Lily quería vernos pero Jen… —intentó contarles Jessica, pero no pudo contener un bostezo—. Perdón.

—Mercurio tiene razón, necesitas descansar —le dijo con cariño Remus acariciándole la cabeza—. De hecho deberían acostarse todos para que a primera hora de la mañana Lily los vea y sepa que estuvieron aquí con ella.

—Tienen razón. —aprobó Ron, dirigiéndose con sus hermanos a la cama en que su hermanita menor ya dormía, levantándola en brazos él mientras los gemelos lo ayudaban a acomodarla suavemente para que no se despertase.

—¿Averiguaron ya quiénes son los otros? —le preguntó Remus en voz baja a Sirius en el pasillo, luego de dejar a los chicos durmiendo en las habitaciones grandes del segundo piso justo debajo de la que se encontraban los Potter a las chicas y debajo de la que ya ocupaba el recién nacido a los chicos.

—Los gemelos se llaman Fred y George, el alto se llama Ron y Venus aún no ha nacido. En la promoción de Benjy hay una chica idéntica a Leto de nombre Mary Starnight, que se ha casado con un mago llamado Derek Lovegood. De la que no tenemos datos es de Gea. Estamos empezando a sospechar que puede ser hija de muggles. —le respondió Sirius con aspecto serio.

—Jennifer dice que debemos ser cuidadosos al darles la información que investiguemos, porque si la pérdida parcial de memoria es real el forzar los recuerdos podría generarles problemas de salud. —le comentó Remus mientras pensaba en el primo de su papá.

—Por muchas vueltas que le doy a la cabeza no se me ocurre un buen motivo para que a estas alturas nos estén engañando con que no recuerdan casi nada. —opinó Sirius, no diciendo más nada porque los amigos de su cuñada estaban saliendo de la habitación matrimonial de su mejor amigo.

—Lily y Harry Potter están perfectos de salud. —les anunció Christine con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo sigue Marte del problema digestivo que tenía? —preguntó Christopher.

—Finalmente ha reaccionado a las pociones y se ha quedado dormido. —le respondió Remus con expresión tranquila y sonriente. La práctica de tantos años como mentiroso, para cubrir sus aventuras como Merodeador, lo ayudaron a encubrir perfectamente sus emociones y pensamientos.

—Los otros chicos se han recostado a dormir al verlo bien a él. —completó Sirius.

—Es bueno saberlo —aseguró seria Christine—. Me tenía preocupada desde que lo evaluamos ayer. Es una pena que no quieran ir al hospital por la situación de guerra en que estamos, aunque perfectamente comprensible.

—Sigo pensando que son demasiado jóvenes para estar participando en batallas, más aún considerando los problemas de salud que tienen. —comentó Christopher con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedo ver a mi ahijado? —preguntó Sirius con expresión ansiosa.

—Ya te habías demorado, cuñadito. —le dijo burlona Jennifer desde la puerta del cuarto del bebé.

Los dos Merodeadores se acercaron de inmediato con los dos medimagos. Sirius se asustó un poco cuando Christine tomó el niño de los brazos de la gemela y se lo puso en los suyos, acomodándolo con suavidad pero firmeza.

—Su cabecita apoyada en el pliegue de tu brazo izquierdo, sosteniéndole su espalda con cuidado pero seguridad, esta mano aquí para evitar que al ser más grande y empezar a moverse se te pueda caer. Con la mano libre podrás acariciarlo o darle de comer. —le fue explicando.

Las aguamarinas de Angelica brillaban con una mezcla de amor, alegría y ternura, al ver la forma en que su esposo estaba prestando atención a todo y sosteniendo al ahijado de ambos con una mezcla de nervios y entusiasmo.

—Excelente, señor "padrino", ya sabe usted lo básico para ayudar con su ahijado. —bromeó Remus.

—Su turno, señor "tío por afecto". —le dijo Christine en seguida con firmeza, sonriendo con malicia al ver que la expresión de diversión del castaño de ojos miel cambiaba por una nerviosa.

—Tranquilo, estoy segura que lo harás mejor que Sirius. —dijo en seguida Jennifer.

—Eso no es cierto —protestó de inmediato el de ojos grises—. Pero estoy seguro que lo harás bien. —agregó al ver la expresión amenazante de su cuñada.

Remus sintió un nudo en la garganta al sentir el pequeño cuerpecito en sus brazos. Jamás hubiese soñado poder llegar a cargar un bebé por su condición de licántropo. "Sólo mis amigos pueden ser tan maravillosamente locos de permitirme cargar al niño", pensó.

James le sonreía desde la puerta del cuarto con confianza, después de tomar al niño en sus brazos y ponerlo en los de él, pues Remus había retrocedido hasta quedar contra la pared cuando la medimaga lo intentó.

—Te ves muy bien con mi pequeño Harry. Llegado el momento pondrás en mis brazos a tu hija recién nacida. —le dijo con una sonrisa el joven de ojos avellana, sonriéndole.

Remus sólo pudo asentir, incapaz de decir nada sin que se le saliesen las lágrimas.

—Hora de recostar al pequeño en su cuna. —anunció Christine tomando al bebé en sus brazos.

—Será mejor que se recuesten a descansar en el cuarto contiguo. Mi esposo y yo velaremos el sueño de todos y los despertaremos si Harry, Lily o Marte lo requieren. —sugirió Angelica, sonriendo al verlos a todos asentir.

Así se aseguraba que los amigos de su hermana no llegasen a ver a ninguno de los diez chicos, que descansasen para la guardia que tendrían en el hospital en unas horas, y que los demás estuviesen descansados para lo que les esperaba el día siguiente.


	18. Familia

_Resumen: Seis padres llevan a cabo un plan para proteger a sus hijos y los amigos de éstos. Dos celebraciones de cumpleaños muy diferentes. La idea del inefable y una sorpresa inesperada._

_**Familia**_

A las tres de la madrugada Harry abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy angustiado y asustado. Miró a su alrededor intentando ubicar la causa de la fuerte ansiedad que estaba sintiendo. Estaba en Deercourage y sus cuatro compañeros estaban durmiendo tranquilos. Tampoco se oía algo que pudiese indicar un ataque en las cercanías de la casa. Le tomó un par de minutos comprender, luego de lo vivido horas antes que lo tenía tan cansado, que eran los sentimientos del Harry bebé lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación con cuidado para no despertar a los otros. Durante varios minutos se quedó indeciso frente a las escaleras, pues no sabía si bajar a la cocina o subir al cuarto en que dormía su versión recién nacida. Finalmente decidió subir. No estaba seguro qué iba a hacer al llegar allí, pero sentía que lo correcto era ir a ver si podía ayudar con el pequeño. Al llegar al pasillo frente a las puertas de los cuartos de sus papás y su versión bebé escuchó y vio al pequeño llorando a todo pulmón en brazos de Angelica.

—Lily quiere al bebé con ella. —le dijo James a su amiga asomándose a la puerta del cuarto, paralizándose al ver parado en medio del pasillo al que ahora estaba totalmente seguro era la versión adulta de su hijo.

—Pero está muy inquieto y Jennifer dijo que ella necesitaba descansar. —replicó insegura la gemela, que intentaba infructuosamente calmar al bebé.

—Se tranquilizará solamente con Lily. —le aseguró Harry, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver la expresión interrogante de los dos.

—Si no se tranquiliza y agita a Lily me lo llevo de nuevo y tú la convences a ella. —le indicó Angelica a James luego de un par de minutos de indecisión.

Harry sonrió en el pasillo al dejar de oír al bebé, además de percibir el sentimiento de seguridad y amor proveniente del pequeño. Se empezó a alejar del cuarto, deteniéndose y tragando saliva al sentir la mano de su padre en su hombro y escuchar su petición.

—¿Podrías acompañarnos unos minutos?

—Pero Lily debe descansar. —se opuso débilmente Harry.

—Sólo unos minutos, hijo. —le insistió James con tono suave y una chispa de emoción en la mirada avellana.

Harry tan sólo pudo asentir y caminar junto a él, su corazón golpeando salvaje contra sus costillas y su mente en blanco. Al entrar al cuarto sonrió con dulzura al ver la expresión con la cual Lily estaba mirando al bebé en sus brazos.

—Hola hijo. —lo saludó la pelirroja con sus esmeraldas llenas de amor maternal.

—Ho…hola —tartamudeó Harry—. Yo… —intentó pensar en una forma de negar la certeza que fuese su hijo, el mismo pequeño recién nacido en versión adulta, pero recordó lo vivido horas antes y se detuvo—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —se atrevió a preguntarle, pues la veía contenta pero pálida y evidentemente cansada. Ahora él sólo percibía los sentimientos y emociones del bebé por medio del vínculo especial que parecía unirlos, pues antes los de Lily también le llegaban.

—Agotada pero feliz —le respondió ella con sinceridad y una gran sonrisa—. Acércate de este lado y quítate el pasamontañas para verlos mejor a ti y al bebé —le pidió con dulzura en su voz y su mirada, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver que hacía lo que le había pedido—. Eres idéntico a mi esposo pero con mis ojos. Es un poco extraño tenerte en mis brazos y frente a mí al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sólo un poco extraño? —preguntó James con tono burlón—. Apuesto a que esto será aún más extraño —aseguró mientras tomaba al bebé dormido de los brazos de su esposa, girándose para acercarse a la versión adulta de su hijo y darle al pequeño. Le sonrió con afecto y confianza al ver que abría sus esmeraldas al máximo y se paralizaba—. Tranquilo. Yo te voy a explicar cómo hacerlo, igual que hicimos con Sirius y Remus.

Harry siguió las instrucciones de su padre y le recibió el bebé en los brazos porque una pequeña parte de su cerebro registraba la información y le obedecía, mientras el resto intentaba asimilar la situación y controlar el cúmulo de emociones que tenía en todo su organismo, pero especialmente en su corazón.

—Esto es… —intentó Angelica, deteniéndose al no lograr expresar con alguna palabra la impresión que tenía.

—Insólito. —completó Luna, que junto a los otros ocho chicos, Sirius, Remus y Jennifer veían y oían todo desde la puerta del cuarto.

Tanto Angelica como los demás asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo que era la palabra que mejor lo describía, mientras Harry miraba al bebé en sus brazos. El chico contuvo la respiración al abrir los ojos el pequeño y verse reflejado en las pequeñas esmeraldas.

—Respira. —le susurró James a su hijo adulto poniéndole su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho.

—Será mejor que dejemos el bebé aquí con Lily y James por lo que resta de noche, para que esté tranquilo y todos descansemos. —rompió el silencio Jennifer varios minutos más tarde.

Harry asintió y se inclinó hacia Lily, poniéndole con cuidado el bebé en los brazos, correspondiéndole con nerviosismo, alegría y mucho cariño su mirada y sonrisa.

James le palmeó suavemente en la espalda cuando lo vio incorporándose, dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de orgullo y amor paternal que se amplió al ver la tímida del joven frente a él. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta del cuarto cerrándola suavemente luego de verlo alejarse por el pasillo con los otros chicos y sus amigos rumbo a las escaleras.

Se giró y avanzó hacia su esposa y su pequeño, dándole un beso en los labios a ella y luego uno suave en la cabeza al bebé. Se acostó de lado junto a los dos, seguro de que no dormiría, contemplándolos mientras pensaba y analizaba muchas cosas. Se reafirmó en lo que había decidido con sus amigos, analizando con su inteligencia innata los siguientes pasos a seguir para que lograsen lo que tanto anhelaban.

Harry había abrazado a su novia apenas salir del cuarto, sus emociones amenazando con sobrepasarlo en cualquier momento. En cuanto se separaron se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo con agradecimiento él ante la comprensión en los de ella. Avanzaron luego abrazados por la cintura rumbo a las escaleras acompañados por sus amigos, las gemelas, Sirius y Remus.

—Nos despertó el llanto del bebé. Chris & Chris no están con nosotros porque los dormí con el hechizo sin que se diesen cuenta —respondió Jennifer la pregunta muda de su gemela—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Marte? ¿Aún percibes a Harry y a Lily? —se giró a preguntarle al que era su sobrino por afecto.

—Yo me encuentro cansado y un poco aturdido pero bien. Harry estaba llorando porque se sentía extraño en su nuevo ambiente. Ahora está tranquilo al estar con Lily, pues el latido de su corazón junto a él lo hace sentirse en un sitio conocido, seguro y lleno de afecto. También reconoce algo de James, pero… es distinto. Es… No sé cómo explicarlo. A Lily ya no puedo percibirla. —le respondió con la mayor sinceridad y serenidad posibles.

—Entonces el vínculo es de Marte con Harry. —aseveró Remus.

—Es algo que descubrieron hace un par de semanas Neptuno y Marte, pero de lo que no nos hablaron al no estar seguros ni comprenderlo hasta que Alice presentó los primeros dolores de parto. —le explicó Sirius a su esposa al ver que los miraba a todos interrogante.

—Quiero examinarte y saber si puedes tomar más poción para dormir sin soñar. Si no es así te duermo con el hechizo. Necesitamos que descanses para que te recuperes de la extraña experiencia que viviste con el parto. —le dijo Jennifer con cariño pero firmeza al chico de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda, sonriendo al verlo suspirar y asentir.

Sirius y Remus le explicaron en susurros a Angelica lo que vivieron con el chico horas antes mientras su amiga daba a luz, en el pasillo. Estaban esperando a que Jennifer concluyese con el examen a la versión adulta del hijo de sus amigos, luego de asegurarse que las hijas de ellos y los otros chicos se acostaban a dormir.

—Estará totalmente bien después de dormir profundamente varias horas y desayunar apropiadamente. —salió anunciándoles Jennifer con una gran sonrisa.

—Con lo que ahora sabemos ya tenemos una fecha aproximada de la situación que obligó a nuestros hijos a retroceder en el tiempo. —aseveró Sirius.

—Y ahora que tenemos la certeza de quiénes son debemos hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, de modo que Diana no vaya a un orfanato ni Electra padezca la licantropía ni un solo día de su vida. —afirmó Remus mirando a su esposa, sonriendo al ver que le apretaba la mano y asentía con una mezcla de resolución y alegría en su mirada.

Angelica los miró nerviosa pero asintió. Eso iba en contra de lo que le había enseñado Mithrandir, sin embargo no había percibido nada extraño con su don especial como se suponía ocurriría si quebrantaban esa ley natural. Recordó lo que les dijo Charlus sobre la enseñanza de la mamá y pensó que probablemente era eso lo que sucedía, eran ellos y no los chicos los que habían decidido cambiar las cosas en beneficio de sus hijos.

—Debemos ayudarlos a recobrar la memoria y devolverlos a su tiempo lo antes posible, antes que modifiquemos cualquier cosa y los afectemos de formas desconocidas. —planteó pensativa Jennifer.

—Son casi dieciocho años. No sé cómo se puede hacer un viaje en el tiempo así. —replicó Sirius mirando interrogante a su esposa y su cuñada, pues no sabía si los Dunedains sabrían cómo.

—Hay una forma, pero primero debe tumbarse el bloqueo temporal. —le respondió con sinceridad pero cautela Angelica.

—Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a descansar las horas que faltan para que amanezca. Los elfos nos avisarán si Harry, Lily, James o los chicos necesitan algo. —sugirió Jennifer, retirándose cada pareja a sus cuartos.

—Buenos días James. Venimos a despedirnos, debemos irnos ya. —le dijo en tono suave pero firme Harry a su padre apenas abrió la puerta del cuarto, acompañado de sus amigos y tomado de la mano de su novia.

—Buenos días Harry… Pasen a ver a Harry… y a Lily, luego bajen a desayunar y después hablamos. —le respondió James en un tono similar, habiendo hecho una leve pausa inconsciente luego de nombrar al chico y también luego de nombrar al bebé.

—Nosotros vamos a seguir llamando a mi novio Marte para no confundirnos al nombrar Harry a tu bebé. Esperamos que no les moleste. —le dijo Ginny a James después que su novio suspirase y asintiese, mientras entraban al cuarto.

—Es una buena idea, así no me sentiré extraña cuando le pida a James que me ayude a cambiar a Harry y ustedes estén presentes. —afirmó Lily en tono burlón, sonriendo al ver que su hijo se ponía rojo como un tomate y su esposo se reía abiertamente de la reacción del chico.

—Es muy lindo el bebé. —comentó Hermione con ternura.

—Has cambiado muchísimo, amigo. Perdiste tu encanto. —bromeó Ron, esquivando con habilidad el golpe que su mejor amigo le envió.

—Muy gracioso —replicó Harry, fingiendo molestia pero agradeciéndole con la mirada el que intentase distender el ambiente con el comentario—. Los pasamontañas. —ordenó cuando escuchó voces que se acercaban por el pasillo y percibió con sus dones que sus tíos y sus padrinos venían acompañados.

—Buenos días. —entró saludando con una sonrisa Christine.

—Buenos días —saludó en seguida Christopher—. Han madrugado a conocer al bebé y comprendo su curiosidad, pero ahora deben salir todos porque vamos a examinar al pequeño y a la madre.

—Además no deben estar más de cuatro personas en el cuarto, James. —le recordó la medimaga mientras tomaba al bebé en sus brazos.

—No se repetirá de nuevo. —aseguró el aludido de inmediato.

—Los dos están en perfectas condiciones. —les dijo el medimago minutos más tarde cuando salió del cuarto, mirando con curiosidad a los chicos que ocultaban sus rostros pero que estaban felices con la noticia según se deducía de sus sonrisas y miradas.

—Bajemos a desayunar, chicos. Dotty les subirá el desayuno a Lily y a James. —les indicó Angelica, sonriendo al verlos asentir.

James intercambió miradas significativas con Remus y Sirius en cuanto los chicos no lo estaban mirando, girándose en seguida a hablar con los medimagos para distraerlos en caso de que no fuese necesario llegar al plan B.

—Una vez más les agradezco que aceptasen venir y que hayan atendido tan bien a mi esposa y mi bebé, así como la forma en que manejan la situación con los chicos. —les agradeció James a la pareja de medimagos.

—Lo hemos hecho con gusto. —le aseguró Christine con una sonrisa.

—Cuando necesiten de nuestros servicios como medimagos u otra cosa sólo tienen que decirlo cualquiera de ustedes. —aseguró Christopher mientras estrechaba la mano de James.

—No lo vayan a tomar mal, chicos, pero Chris y yo queremos insistir en que Electra, Diana y Venus no deben seguir presentándose en las batallas si ustedes insisten en seguirlo haciendo. —les dijo Christine en tono de regaño apenas terminaron de desayunar, después que ella y su esposo les explicaron a todos sus acompañantes los cuidados que requería un bebé durante sus primeros meses mientras comían.

—Les agradecemos su preocupación y les aseguramos que los diez hacemos lo posible por cuidarnos. Pero sabemos desenvolvernos bien con nuestras varitas y estamos decididos a hacer todo lo posible para detener a Lord Voldemort y quienes lo siguen. —le respondió Harry en tono respetuoso, sorprendiéndole gratamente que los Brown no reaccionasen ante el nombre del enemigo como lo hacían normalmente la generalidad de brujas y magos.

—Ninguno de los diez está bien de salud. No sólo no han recuperado sus memorias, sino que tienen dolores de cabeza según nos ha dicho Jennifer. Especialmente tú —lo siguió regañando la medimaga con el ceño fruncido—. Los pulmones de Diana están severamente lastimados y Electra ya fue herida de gravedad. Si estuviesen bien de salud estaría de acuerdo en lo que han dicho, pues sabemos que se desenvuelven bien en las batallas, pero no es así.

—También han atraído sobre ustedes la atención del enemigo por lo que sabemos, atacándolos con igual o mayor ferocidad que a los aurores —continuó con tono serio el medimago luego que las dos chicas nombradas por su esposa bajasen la cabeza y los otros permaneciesen en silencio—. Comprendemos su temor a ir al hospital por las razones que nos han explicado, así que Chris y yo queremos plantearles que se pongan en tratamiento con Jennifer y nosotros dos en nuestra casa en Bristol. Una vez recuperados y ubicadas sus familias podrían seguir o no participando en las batallas, dependiendo de lo que ellos digan.

—Les agradecemos mucho la ayuda que quieren darnos, pero el Ministerio ha dado órdenes de capturarnos y los meteríamos en problemas. —le respondió Harry con tono de disculpa, muy nervioso.

—Ellos no saben quiénes los han estado ayudando hasta ahora y no tienen porqué saber que Christine y yo les estamos dando asistencia en medimagia. —replicó Christopher.

—Nosotros no recordamos casi nada de nuestras vidas, pero tenemos muy claro que prometimos luchar contra asesinos como Voldemort y sus seguidores siempre que pudiésemos hacerlo —explicó Neville, pues notó que Angela y Harry guardaban silencio por las miradas de Angelica y Sirius sobre ellos—. Agradecemos la ayuda que nos han dado hasta ahora los Potter y sus amigos, así como la que ustedes nos están ofreciendo, pero no dejaremos de combatir a quienes hacen tanto daño.

—Sólo nos estamos presentando en las batallas en que la proporción de enemigos de la paz es muy alta o se presentan los más peligrosos —agregó en tono suave Luna, al callarse su novio por las miradas de regaño que le dirigieron los Lupin y los Black—. También vigilan Electra y Venus que cumplamos con el tratamiento que nos aconsejó Jennifer la última vez que nos examinó.

—Lo cual fue hace más de dos meses, justo antes que huyesen de aquí al recuperarse Electra de sus heridas. Pero los diez siguen teniendo serios problemas de salud. —explicó la gemela que próximamente se graduaría en medimagia.

—Una lección básica en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es que no se debe combatir en malas condiciones de salud ni en terreno controlado por el enemigo y desconocido para uno. —intervino serio Remus mirando fijamente a su hija, que al notarlo de reojo se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió levemente en la silla.

—Es por eso que Marte, Neptuno, Diana, Electra, Venus, Leto, Gea, Mercurio, Júpiter y Urano regresarán hoy mismo a esta casa, quedándose con Harry y Lily, bajo la supervisión en medimagia de nuestros amigos y sin volver a participar en batallas. —anunció con firmeza James que venía entrando al comedor, mirando fijamente a su hijo mientras hablaba.

—Nos fuimos de esta casa porque no queremos generarles problemas al no poder responder preguntas sobre nuestras identidades, pues no conocemos las respuestas —respondió Harry con tono suave luego de tragar saliva—. Les agradecemos muchísimo toda la ayuda que nos han dado hasta ahora y la que nos ofrecen, pero los meteríamos en problemas si regresamos a esta casa luego de la orden que ha dado el señor Crouch de arrestarnos.

»Sé que tienen razón también en gran parte en lo que han expuesto sobre nuestra participación en las batallas, pero esperamos que comprendan que queremos evitar que lastimen seriamente a otros y es por ello que nos presentamos —expuso con cuidado mirando a los Brown, tragando de nuevo saliva al oír el gruñido bajo de inconformidad de su padrino—. Sin embargo no somos tan obcecados para no comprender que tienen razón en gran parte. Si están de acuerdo vendremos todos los días durante dos horas. Además no volverán a participar Diana, Electra y Venus en ninguna batalla, a menos que las convoquemos para que nos ayuden a salir de una emergencia que no podamos manejar nosotros siete solos.

—Olvídalo. —protestaron de inmediato las tres.

—Chicas… —intentó ayudar Hermione a Harry, pues comprendía que debían ceder un poco por la mirada de los padres de sus amigos.

—Lo que dije sobre volver los diez a esta casa y no participar más en batallas no es negociable para ninguno de ustedes —la interrumpió James—. De lo único que hablaremos será sobre lo que harán aquí mientras están bajo la supervisión en medimagia de Jennifer y los Brown.

—Perdona James, pero tú no puedes obligarnos a quedarnos. —le contradijo Harry serio, incorporándose.

—¿Llego a tiempo? —entró preguntando agitado Frank.

—Justo a tiempo, amigo. —le respondió Sirius incorporándose, al igual que Remus.

—_¡Evanesco pasamontañas!_ —desapareció James rápidamente con un hechizo lo que estaban usando los chicos para cubrir sus rostros.

—_¡Accio Varita! ¡Accio Varita! ¡Accio Varita!_ —convocaron simultáneamente Remus, Sirius y Frank las de los diez chicos.

Angelica y Jennifer los estaban bloqueando con un hechizo muy fuerte de Magia Antigua, aunque fingían hacerlo con sus varitas, aprovechando conscientemente el que eran gemelas e inconscientemente el que la energía de la primera estuviese en ellos, por el sentimiento de protección por amor maternal con que estaban actuando.

—¡¿Están locos?! —exclamó Harry casi cinco minutos después, cuando pudo reaccionar. Se había quedado lívido y paralizado por la sorpresa, más que por el hechizo de las gemelas, al igual que sus nueve compañeros.

—Ante la magia reclamo mi derecho por sangre a mantener recluido por su propia seguridad en esta casa a Marte, pues es mi hijo. —declaró muy firme James, sonriendo cuando chispas doradas surgieron alrededor de los dos durante unos minutos.

—Ante la magia reclamo mi derecho por sangre a mantener recluido por su propia seguridad en esta casa a Neptuno, pues es mi hijo. —declaró en seguida Frank mirando fijamente a Neville.

—Ante la magia reclamo mi derecho por sangre a mantener recluida por su propia seguridad en esta casa a Diana, pues es mi hija. —le siguió rápidamente Sirius mientras veía a los diez chicos palidecer aún más y empezar a denegar.

—Ante la magia reclamo mi derecho por sangre a mantener recluida por su propia seguridad en esta casa a Electra, pues es mi hija —afirmó Remus nervioso pero decidido mirando a su hija, que parecía a punto de desmayarse—. También declaro que la joven Leto es mi prima y por lo tanto reclamo mi derecho por sangre a retenerla en esta casa por su propia seguridad. —agregó mirando a la chica, pensando en lo extraño que era Derek Lovegood, el primo hermano de su padre que según le había dicho Sirius la noche antes era probablemente el padre de la chica. Lo habían deducido por el gran parecido de ella con Mary Starnight, lo que acababan de confirmar las chispas doradas que los rodearon a los dos.

—Ante la magia declaramos que Venus, Urano, Mercurio y Júpiter son primos nuestros por sangre, reclamando ante la magia nuestro derecho a recluirlos en esta casa por su propia seguridad. —agregaron a coro James y Sirius, sonriendo con expresiones de triunfo al ver que funcionaba. No habían estado seguros que la vieja ley aplicase con ellos, pues los lazos de sangre entre todas las familias puras existían pero con los Weasley no eran tan cercanos en las últimas generaciones.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Christopher cuando los vio bajar las varitas un poco, mirando al igual que su esposa alternativamente al líder de los chicos y al padre del niño recién nacido.

—Teniendo desde que nacieron Neville y Harry —empezó a responderle James señalando a cada uno de los chicos, que abrieron aún más sus ojos— la certeza que ellos son nuestros hijos, llegados a nuestro tiempo malheridos y quemados en febrero de este año sin que podamos aún saber la razón debido al problema con sus memorias, hemos decidido usar un hechizo de una antigua ley mágica para mantenerlos fuera de peligro mientras logramos devolverlos a su época lo más sanos posible.

—Nos hemos atrevido a hacerlo estando ustedes presentes porque confiamos plenamente en los dos y porque debíamos hacerlo antes que volviesen a irse de la casa. —siguió Jennifer.

—Pero como comprenderán absolutamente más nadie debe saber quiénes son ellos. —afirmó seguidamente Angelica.

—Sólo con Gea no sabemos si existe algún tipo de lazo sanguíneo, pero suponemos que no se irá de aquí sin sus compañeros. —continuó Frank mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pues notaba que miraba a todos analíticamente con la respiración levemente agitada.

—¿Electra, Diana, Neptuno y Marte son hijos de ustedes cuatro? —preguntó Christopher que aún no lograba asimilarlo, al igual que su esposa, necesitando que le confirmasen lo que acababa de oír.

—Sí, ellos… —empezó a responderle Jennifer.

—Tranquila mi amor, lo resolveremos. Tranquila, respira. Shhh, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. —le empezó a decir George a Angela rápidamente, preocupado, abrazándola mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón un vaso de poción para los pulmones.

—Tranquila pequeña, no tienes porqué ponerte así. Todo estará bien. —le dijo Sirius precipitándose hacia ella muy asustado.

Las miradas aterradas de Jessica y Angela a los Brown mientras denegaban, además de la percepción que sus novios y sus amigos tenían de la leve fluctuación de la energía por el don tan especial, les daban una muy buena idea de lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes.

—Tranquila Diana, resolveremos Júpiter, Venus, Marte, Urano y yo la situación… con ayuda de Electra, Mercurio, Leto y Neptuno. Confía en mí. —le aseguró Hermione apretándole levemente la mano que había tomado entre las suyas, mirándola fijamente mientras le hablaba. Sonrió al verla asentir y empezar a calmarse un poco.

George, Ginny, Harry y Ron comprendieron lo dicho en forma encubierta por la castaña, al igual que Angela. Aprovecharon de inmediato que eran los guardianes de las barreras al don del Manejo de la Energía de la chica de pelo negro para que los ayudase con el suyo, que aún no sabían manejar completamente, e incluir a los esposos Brown en el lazo de control mental. Se unieron además al control del mismo para aliviar la tensión energética en la chica.

Angelica percibió lo que estaban haciendo, asombrada. Ni siquiera intentó detenerlos porque comprendía lo que querían después de percibir la fluctuación en la energía del espacio tiempo, porque estaba paralizada por la sorpresa y porque la fuerza que percibía era tal que no estaba segura de poder impedirlo aunque quisiera. Le siguió acariciando la cabeza a su hija mientras su esposo le daba a beber la poción y el pelirrojo la sostenía, tranquilizándose al ver que no se le agravaba la crisis.

Jennifer y Remus estaban junto a su hija, que el novio sostenía abrazada al casi haberse desmayado con la impresión de lo ocurrido, intentando los tres tranquilizarla un poco.

—Tranquila Diana, nosotros no diremos nada y ustedes estarán bien aquí con sus padres y nosotros cuidando de ustedes. —le dijo con dulzura Christine mientras la examinaba con su varita, mirando intrigada la poción que le estaban dando.

—Mi esposa tiene razón. Calma Electra. Vamos a cuidar de ustedes y devolverlos sanos y a salvo a donde pertenecen. —le aseguró Christopher. Convocó de su maletín un envase con poción tranquilizante y otro con revitalizante, preparando hábilmente una mezcla adecuada de ambas para hacerles tomar a los diez chicos, en dosis diferentes según los evaluaba rápidamente, ayudándolos James, Sirius, Remus, Frank y Angelica a Jennifer, su esposa y él a dárselas.

—Nos alegra ser sus familiares, pero si alguien más se entera… Si afectamos de alguna manera la forma en que sucederán las cosas sin saberlo… —intentaba explicarle Luna a Frank asustada, sin beber la poción que intentaba darle por la agitación que tenía—. Nos aterra que el traidor de su grupo use la información o…

—Shhh, tranquila, nada de eso va a pasar. Bebe la poción, tranquila. Cuando James nos planteó hacer esto también decidimos cuáles medidas de precaución tomaríamos. —le dijo el auror castaño con tono suave.

—Tú… Tú fuiste el de la idea… Tú… —Harry miraba a su padre con una mezcla de furia, angustia y afecto fraterno, aunque lo último no lo admitiría ni a si mismo en ese preciso momento. Se sentía muy extraño por recibir por primera vez en su vida una muestra de protección paternal consciente y premeditada de parte de James Potter, ya sabiendo éste con seguridad que era su hijo.

—Sí. Tengo que evitar que sigan presentándose en batallas, especialmente que tú te sigas enfrentando al enfermo mental que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort. —le respondió James con expresión de regaño.

—SON MAMÁ Y TÚ LOS QUE NO PUEDEN VOLVER A ENFRENTARLO. —explotó Harry, siendo sujetado de inmediato por Ron al ver que avanzaba contra el padre.

—Tu mamá no saldrá de casa en varios meses y yo la convenceré de cuidarte en lugar de ir a batallas. En cuanto a mí, soy un auror perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo y tú no puedes decirme qué hacer y qué no. —respondió James empezando a enojarse.

—Y TÚ NO PUEDES DECIRME A MÍ… —intentó replicar Harry.

—CLARO QUE SÍ PUEDO. ERES MI HIJO. ES MI DEBER Y MI DERECHO HACER LO NECESARIO PARA QUE ESTÉS A SALVO, PORQUE AUNQUE SEAS MAYOR DE EDAD NO ESTÁS BIEN DE SALUD. —lo interrumpió enojado James.

—NO PUEDEN ENCERRARNOS AQUÍ. NOS PONEN EN PELIGRO A LOS DIEZ. ¿NO TE ENTRA ESO EN TU CABEZOTA? —continuó enojado Harry, mientras Ginny se interponía entre los dos y Hermione se unía a Ron en intentar retenerlo.

—NO SÓLO PODEMOS ENCERRARLOS EN ESTA CASA SINO QUE YA LO HEMOS HECHO —respondió James furioso, mientras Remus y Frank lo retenían por los brazos—. PORQUE NO QUEREMOS QUE ESTÉN EN PELIGRO ES QUE LO HEMOS HECHO, ASÍ QUE OBVIAMENTE VAMOS A TOMAR MEDIDAS DE SEGURIDAD ADICIONALES A LAS QUE YA TENÍAMOS. POR ÚLTIMO, SOY TU PADRE Y NO PERMITO QUE ME VUELVAS A ALZAR LA VOZ.

—Harry, ya cálmate. Estás agitando de nuevo a Diana. —le dijo muy serio Sirius apretándole el hombro izquierdo, clavando sus ojos grises en las esmeraldas del chico cuando se giró furioso a mirarlo.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny soltaron gradualmente la sujeción sobre él al notar que, ante las palabras y mirada del padrino, cesaba en sus intentos de ir contra el padre. Harry estaba tomando inspiraciones profundas para serenarse. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus esmeraldas se podía ver un brillo peligroso, pero era evidente que estaba de nuevo bajo control.

—James, amigo, calma. Esto no es fácil para ellos, especialmente para Harry luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que llegaron aquí. —le recordó Remus con el tono suave y sereno que siempre usaba para hacerlo entrar en razón.

El líder de Los Merodeadores respiró profundamente y asintió, soltándolo sus amigos al verlo ya tranquilo.

—Desde hoy se quedarán en las habitaciones grandes del segundo piso que dan hacia el jardín y nadie excepto los presentes, Alice y Albus podrá pasar del primer piso, tanto por la seguridad de mi pequeño Harry como por la de ustedes. Albus debe llegar en cualquier momento para yo hablar con él y establecer esa protección. —explicó James con tono serio.

—De hecho hemos llegado hace algunos minutos los dos, sellando él la casa luego que llegáramos. No pudo impedir que yo estuviese aquí y me enterase de todo porque no se esperaba la situación. —intervino Benjy desde la puerta del comedor, con el director a su lado mirándolos a todos muy serio.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Ron al verlo sin poder contenerse.

—¿Accederían los señores Brown y el señor Fenwick a hacer un Pacto de Silencio con Marte para que podamos estar tranquilos? — preguntó Hermione mientras retenía a su mejor amigo por el brazo, luego que este gruñese entre dientes e intentase avanzar hacia su padre. Mientras hablaba empezó a unir al inefable al lazo de control mental, ayudándola de inmediato Harry, Ron, Ginny y George al percibirlo.

—Seguro. —aceptaron los tres a coro.

Luego de hecho el Pacto de Silencio en presencia del director y que éste pusiese la barrera nueva en la casa, Benjy y él subieron al tercer piso a visitar a Lily y el bebé con James, mientras los demás se quedaban a acompañar a los chicos en la habitación bajo la del bebé. Ahí dormirían desde ese día las chicas con la misma distribución que habían tenido en el primer piso mientras se quedaron allí, al igual que harían los chicos en la habitación bajo la del matrimonio Potter.

—Podrían darnos acceso al sitio en que se estaban quedando para ir a traerles sus cosas. —planteó Jennifer con tono suave.

—Irá Gea a buscar lo estrictamente necesario para que nos desenvolvamos mientras debamos permanecer encerrados aquí. —gruñó Harry.

—Cuando te calmes y pienses mejor las cosas comprenderás que hicimos lo mejor para ti y para tus nueve compañeros —le dijo Frank con tono de regaño—. Mientras tanto no será necesario que traigan nada, James y yo les proveeremos lo que necesiten.

—Se los agradecemos pero aún con su oferta yo debo ir a buscar al menos la poción que necesita Diana y los regalos que le habíamos buscado al profesor Dumbledore para su cumpleaños. —lo contradijo Hermione con tono sereno pero firme.

—Si nos permites el acceso podríamos ayudarte a traer no sólo eso sino todas sus cosas, para que estén más cómodos. —intentó Angelica con tono suave.

—No es necesario, gracias. —replicó la castaña en el mismo tono.

—Esa poción extraña que le dieron a Diana la ha ayudado mucho —comentó Christine, tanto para ayudar a destensar un poco las cosas como por la curiosidad que le generaba—. Nos gustaría a mi esposo y a mí analizarla para averiguar cómo producir más y tal vez mejorarla para curarla definitivamente.

Los diez chicos se miraron y suspiraron, asintiendo todos. Ginny se sentó junto a ellos para explicarles cómo la preparaban y el efecto que tenía en su amiga, así como la no reacción con otras pociones hasta donde sabían. Jennifer se unió a la conversación desde la silla junto a la cama donde descansaba su hija, acariciándole la cabeza. Las habían recostado a las dos a pesar de sus leves protestas para que se recuperasen un poco de la fuerte tensión nerviosa a la que se habían visto sometidos todos.

Angelica, Sirius, Remus y Frank vieron nerviosos como Harry se llevaba a la castaña a la habitación al frente para hablar con ella, pero no intentaron sobrepasar la pequeña barrera que conformaron los otros chicos para no ponerlos más nerviosos. Permanecieron junto a la ventana ellos tres mientras ella seguía tarareándole en voz baja a su hija la nana de su raza, sonriendo al ver que se adormecía.

Varios minutos después regresó solo el chico al cuarto en que dormirían su novia y sus amigas.

—Gea demorará un poco en organizar lo que traerá, volverá en un par de horas. —anunció Harry apenas entrar al cuarto, brillando sus esmeraldas.

James, que venía llegando al cuarto con Benjy y Albus, frunció el ceño al igual que sus compañeros en el plan para retenerlos. No habían logrado averiguar aún nada de la castaña para poder mantenerla en la casa de alguna manera y no les gustaba que precisamente ella se les hubiese escapado.

—Si están de acuerdo vendremos día por medio a la hora de la cena para examinarlos y hacer lo posible para ayudarlos a mejorar en su salud. —planteó Christopher.

—Se los agradecemos mucho. —respondió James, justo cuando su hijo empezaba a abrir la boca, sonriendo luego al ver que fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho pero guardaba silencio.

—Nosotros debemos irnos ya, vamos un poco tarde para la guardia. Dorothy Fleming y John Snow nos están cubriendo, pero no debemos abusar de la paciencia de Daryll Harris. —explicó Christine con una sonrisa.

En seguida todos empezaron a despedirse de ellos, agradeciéndoles sus atenciones. Jessica y Angela también lo hicieron desde las camas donde las retenían sus mamás, mirándolos con cariño.

—Vendré a la hora de la cena como me ha pedido Lily pero no puedo quedarme mucho. Mañana vendré con más tiempo para hablar con ustedes un rato con calma y ver en qué forma puedo ayudarlos. —se despidió el inefable con cautela, pues notaba que el ambiente aún estaba muy tenso.

—Gracias señor Fenwick. Con mucho gusto hablaremos con usted sobre lo poco que recordamos y nos sinceraremos con varias cosas que tuvimos que ocultar por razones de seguridad. Hasta luego. —le respondió Harry en nombre de los chicos, en tono serio pero sin reflejar molestia con él.

—Yo debo volver ya al colegio, pero vendré a hablar con ustedes esta noche. —les dijo con tono de regaño el director, mirando al joven líder de los chicos.

—Sí señor. Hasta la noche. —le respondió Harry serio.

—Nosotros también debemos irnos ya al Ministerio. Intenten tranquilizarse y descansar un poco. Vendré con Neville y Alice en un par de días. —se despidió Frank.

—Por favor transmítale de nuevo a su esposa nuestras felicitaciones por el bebé y nuestros mejores deseos para los dos. —le respondió muy serio Harry.

—Hasta luego señor Longbottom. —dijeron seguidamente los otros, incluido Neville.

El auror frunció el ceño y suspiró antes de responderles.

—Hasta pronto chicos.

—Descansa y mantente tranquila. Tu tía estará contigo y me avisará de inmediato si tú o tus amigos necesitan algo. —le aconsejó con cariño Sirius a su hija.

Angela se limitó a sonreírle y asentir.

—Hablaremos a la hora de la cena, intenten descansar un poco. —se despidió serio James, murmurando entre dientes al oír la respuesta de su hijo en nombre de todos los chicos.

—Hasta luego señor Potter.

—Angelica y yo también debemos irnos ya. Piensen las cosas con calma y hablamos sobre su nueva situación con serenidad a la hora de la cena. —les aconsejó Remus luego que salieron sus amigos. Suspiró al verlos asentir en su dirección con expresiones serias y despedirse tan formalmente el hijo de James en nombre de todos.

—Hasta luego señor Lupin, señora Black.

—¿Podemos bajar a la biblioteca, señora Lupin? —preguntó Neville serio apenas salir ellos del cuarto.

—En realidad preferiría que descansasen un poco, chicos. Están muy tensos y eso puede hacerles daño —les dijo con tono suave Jennifer, suspirando al ver que se enojaban más—. Claro que pueden ir si quieren, pero si lo que van a buscar es la ley y el hechizo que usamos para retenerlos aquí desde ahora les digo que no lo van a conseguir.

—Señora Jennifer, la señora Potter le pide que suba al cuarto porque el niño estaba muy inquieto hace un rato y se acaba de alterar de nuevo. —le transmitió Idun apenas aparecer.

—Si la conexión está funcionando en los dos sentidos estás alterando al bebé, así que toma poción tranquilizante y descansa un rato. —le ordenó al chico de pelo negro, saliendo del cuarto luego de verlo asentir.

—He discutido gritos con mi padre y aún tengo ganas de hacerlo, alterando además a mi versión pequeña. ¡Es genial lo que se ha desatado con nuestros nacimientos! —gruñó Harry mientras su novia le buscaba la poción.

—Ni que lo digas. —confirmó Neville, que también estaba muy enojado y angustiado. Hasta ahora se había dedicado en las batallas a mantener a Voldemort y los Lestrange lejos de sus padres.

—Y todo esto es culpa de James. ¿Alguna buena razón para no golpearlo en cuanto lo vea de nuevo? —preguntó Harry al aire.

—Sí, una muy buena. Es tu padre y actúa exactamente como tú lo habrías hecho en su lugar. —le respondió Ginny mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua y poción tranquilizante.

—Buen punto. —aceptó Harry luego de gruñir, bebiéndose seguidamente lo que le había dado para no seguir afectando al bebé.

—Menos mal que no encerraron a mi novia también. Es muy lista, buscará como sacarnos de este problema. —afirmó Ron.

—De hecho ya sospechaba que nos habrían bloqueado la información que necesitamos aquí, porque me dijo que iba a averiguar si podía acceder a un par de lugares para investigar después sobre la ley y cómo contrarrestar el hechizo. —les contó Harry luego de tomarse el agua, sintiéndose menos tenso tanto por la poción como por los ejercicios que empezaba a hacer de relajación.

—El problema es que investigando ella sola le llevará más tiempo que si pudiésemos ayudarla todos, así que tendremos que extremar precauciones mientras no podamos irnos de aquí. —afirmó Ron, suspirando todos al oírlo antes de asentir.

A la hora de la cena le hicieron una pequeña celebración a Albus Dumbledore por el cumpleaños, en que diez chicos muy serios y formales le entregaron los regalos que le habían buscado con mucho respeto.

El director ya había hablado con ellos para regañar a Harry por su reacción con el padre, que sólo había buscado una forma de mantenerlos a salvo, e intentar suavizar las cosas entre los dos grupos de jóvenes. Pero no consiguió mucho, pues los padres de los chicos estaban molestos por la actitud fría y hostil de los hijos. Alice y Lily los habían mirado a todos intrigadas todo el tiempo. Los dieciséis que estaban molestos entre si se esforzaron para hacerle pasar un rato grato al cumpleañero, especialmente las hijas y las nietas, pero era difícil con la evidente tensión entre ellos.

El inefable cenó con ellos y compartió la pequeña celebración apenas unos minutos, pues se retiró por su trabajo. Había detallado a todos en silencio, pensativo.

Esa noche, cuando todos estaban "durmiendo" en sus cuartos (realmente hablando de todo lo ocurrido), Angelica y Sirius se desplazaron sigilosamente hasta la habitación matrimonial de los Potter y hablaron con ellos para que les permitiesen reconocer ante la magia a Harry como hijo de ambos, convenciendo Angelica a Lily luego que James aceptase con una gran sonrisa. Les dijeron que luego lo hablarían con los otros cuatro para que lo hiciesen luego así con sus respectivos ahijados, a medida que fuesen naciendo y se convirtiesen en padrinos unos de los bebés de los otros.

Lily y James de hecho lo hicieron con Neville, pero Jennifer y Remus no llegaron a enterarse porque no se llegó a dar el nacimiento del segundo hijo de los Potter. Él no llegó a saber que su esposa y su cuñada estaban embarazadas, por lo que no se pudo dar nunca lo que habían planeado.

El domingo en la mañana Lily salió del cuarto apoyada en su esposo y el que ese día se convertiría en el padrino de su hijo, mientras que la que en unas horas sería la madrina llevaba al bebé en brazos. Había decidido bajar a desayunar porque ya se había dado cuenta que los diez chicos eran muy dulces y amables con ella, pero más fríos que el hielo con los otros. Sabía todo lo ocurrido porque Benjy se lo había contado con detalle el día anterior, luego de hablar con los chicos.

El moreno les había ofrecido ayuda en investigar la forma de que volviesen a su propio tiempo, después que los chicos le dijesen la verdad que sabían quienes los habían cuidado hasta ahora de lo que recordaban de la forma en que llegaron a esa época. Le explicaron también que habían inventado la situación de Bristol porque no tenían cómo explicar el que ellos apareciesen en el colegio, un lugar al que no se podía acceder según les había dicho el director. El inefable había escuchado en silencio eso y lo demás que le contaron los chicos, quienes decían que confiaban en que él no era el espía por la forma en que Angelica lo hacía, pues les parecía que era muy intuitiva.

Esto hizo sentir incómodos a James, Sirius y Remus, pues entendieron que le cerraban las puertas al cuarto Merodeador por el rechazo de su amiga, pero no dijeron nada porque las cosas con los chicos ya estaban demasiado tensas.

Harry había sufrido muchas veces en carne propia la "ley del hielo" de parte de su primo y sus tíos muggles, por lo que no le agradaba aplicársela a su papá y sus tíos por afecto, pero lo prefería a explotar contra ellos. Además así no se alteraba y por lo tanto no afectaba al bebé, que ya habían comprobado lo percibía a él si las emociones eran fuertes.

—Buenos días chicos. —los saludó Lily radiante al entrar al comedor, fingiendo no darse cuenta del aspecto rígido de los chicos de pie junto a las sillas. _"¡Rayos! Parecen soldados en un cuartel de las películas de guerra muggle"_.

—Buenos días Lily. —le respondieron todos con tono suave.

—Buenos días chicos. —intentó James con una sonrisa, que se desdibujó al ver y oír sus respuestas secas y formales.

—Buenos días señor Potter.

—Buenos días. —entró saludando sonriente Alice, apoyada en Frank y Remus, llenándose sus ojos grises de ansiedad al notar sus semblantes.

—Buenos días Alice. Buenos días señor Longbottom. —saludaron los chicos con tono dulce a ella y con uno muy formal a él.

—Buenos días jóvenes. —los saludó serio Frank, molesto porque los chicos seguían igual con él y sus amigos. Había tenido la leve esperanza que ese día fuesen menos secos con él por su cumpleaños.

—Les presento a mi pequeño Neville. —les dijo ella con una suave sonrisa señalando al bebé en brazos de Jennifer, intentando distender un poco el ambiente.

—Se ve lindo y saludable. Felicitaciones. —le respondió Luna, sonriendo al ver de reojo que su novio se ruborizaba levemente. Recuperó rápidamente su semblante serio al notar que el suegro sonreía.

Alice y Lily se miraron de reojo y suspiraron al notar que sólo se sentaban luego que ellas se los indicasen.

Su comportamiento con ellas era normal, mientras con los otros seis era frío y distante. También lo era con el director luego que les dijese que el único libro de Hogwarts en que estaba la ley usada por James estaba en su oficina y no se los prestaría, al pedirle la castaña su permiso para ir a la biblioteca del colegio. Con Benjy su trato era formal pero amable.

Con los otros miembros de la O.D.F. se limitaban a monosílabos. Esto incluía a Minerva, que estaba molesta por eso, y a Alastor, que le faltaba poco para perder la paciencia con ellos. Aunque todos celebraban que los diez chicos estuviesen siendo retenidos en Deercourage "por un truco del muy listo James Potter", aunque no sabían cuál.

Después de diez minutos de un pesado silencio, seguidos de quince de frías formalidades de los chicos cuando les pedían su esposo y amigos que les pasasen algo, Lily empezaba a enojarse.

—Angelica y Sirius van a convertirse en unas horas en tus padrinos, mientras que Jennifer y Remus lo serán de tu hermanita o hermanito. ¿Qué opinas de la elección que tu papá ha hecho de las personas que te cuidarán a ti y a tu hermano o hermana cuando nosotros no estemos con ustedes por alguna razón? —le preguntó a su hijo frontalmente.

—Puesto que no tengo recuerdos no sé si la elección es buena o mala, aunque por lo que hemos compartido con ustedes sé que es la mejor que pudieron hacer. —le respondió Harry con cautela.

—Eso es porque los padres siempre tomamos las mejores decisiones posibles a favor de nuestros hijos. —replicó ella de inmediato mirándolo fijamente.

—Al igual que los hijos hacemos por nuestros padres en la medida de nuestras posibilidades. —le respondió él sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Sin embargo, es deber de los padres el cuidar de sus hijos y de éstos el obedecerles cuando les ordenan algo por su propio bien. —afirmó la pelirroja, brillando sus esmeraldas al ver que él fruncía el ceño pero no le respondía.

—Chicos, sé que están molestos por lo que hicieron Frank, James, Sirius y Remus con ayuda de Jennifer y Angelica, pero por favor pónganse en nuestro lugar —intentó Alice con tono suave, temiendo el estallido que habría si el hijo de su amiga no se dominaba y la hacía enojar aún más—. Llegaron aquí severamente lastimados, empezando a participar en batallas algunos de ustedes sin siquiera haberse terminado de recuperar, huyendo de esta casa y empezando de inmediato los diez a enfrentarse a esos asesinos, atrayendo la atención de Voldemort hacia ustedes, sin querer volver a estar bajo nuestra protección ni dejar de participar aunque se los hemos pedido. ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer para evitar que se sigan presentando y los lastimen gravemente de nuevo?

—Sabemos pelear y cuidarnos. —replicó Neville con el ceño fruncido, pues lo había estado mirando a él desde que empezó a hablar.

—Electra ya salió gravemente herida. —hizo notar Remus.

—Al igual que James y tú. —acotó Ginny.

—¿Si fuésemos sus hijos no habrían hecho lo mismo? —planteó Angelica.

Nueve chicos gruñeron en voz baja mientras Hermione contenía con dificultad una sonrisa. Tenía dos días insistiéndoles en eso, pues Angela, Jessica, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George y Ron se habían unido al enojo de Harry y Neville pasadas unas horas luego que los retuviesen en la casa con el hechizo, cuando lograron asimilar que los habían encerrado. Ella aún no conseguía información para salir de esa situación.

—A Alice y a mí nos dieron especiales muestras de sobreprotección durante el embarazo y nos convencieron para ponernos a salvo. Entiendan que eso es exactamente lo que ellos han hecho por ustedes. —insistió Lily con un tono lleno de cariño y preocupación.

—Lo sabemos. Pero nos desespera no poder ayudarlos, justo como ocurrió ayer en la tarde cuando Voldemort atacó de nuevo después de tantos días de inactividad. —le respondió Harry con sinceridad, su tono sin enojo reflejando además la angustia que habían vivido.

—Exactamente como nos hemos estado sintiendo nosotras dos desde que no hemos podido ir a batallas, sabiendo a nuestros esposos, amigos y ustedes en peligro. —le recordó Lily con suavidad, sonriéndole dulcemente luego de verlo suspirar y asentir.

—Angelica, Jennifer, Frank, Remus, Sirius, James, disculpen nuestra actitud. Nos tomaron por sorpresa inicialmente y después hemos estado muy nerviosos, temiendo que ustedes salgan seriamente heridos y nosotros no podamos estar presentes para ayudarlos. —se disculpó Harry en nombre de los diez, mirándolos de uno en uno mientras los nombraba, explicándose luego con sus esmeraldas fijos en los avellanas de su padre.

—Perdonados chicos, entendemos la situación —le sonrió James, feliz porque su esposa y su amiga hubiesen logrado calmarlos—. Nos gustaría que nos llamasen mamá y papá, pero eso podría crearnos problemas de seguridad cuando estén presentes nuestros amigos. Además que sería extraño cuando tenemos casi la misma edad. ¿Qué les parece si seguimos diciéndoles nosotros a ustedes por sus seudónimos y ustedes a nosotros por nuestros nombres?

—Esa es una buena idea. El respeto y afecto fraternal seguiría estando presente pero evitaríamos problemas con quienes no saben que somos sus familiares. —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Voldemort se presentó ayer? —se atrevió a preguntar Neville varios minutos después mirando a su padre, su preocupación evidente en su mirada.

—No. Fueron cinco ataques simultáneos con sólo mortífagos novatos o de poca experiencia. Horas después nos dimos cuenta que fue una distracción para robar algunos expedientes en el Hospital San Mungo. —le respondió con sinceridad Frank.

—Pero no tienen que preocuparse, chicos. No se llevaron nada importante y Crouch ha designado a dos compañeros para que vigilen en el hospital por algunos días. —les dijo de inmediato James al ver que palidecían.

—¿Qué se llevaron? —preguntó en voz baja Harry, sospechando lo que podría ser.

—Los registros de todos los pacientes durante la última semana, incluyendo nacimientos y muertes tanto dentro como fuera del hospital, pues todos los ocurridos en la Gran Bretaña deben ser reportados allí por órdenes del Ministerio. —respondió Jennifer pensativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver que la palidez de los diez chicos se acentuaba.

—Creemos que intentan rastrear de ese modo a alguien que hirieron en alguna batalla o que logró escapárseles de ser su prisionero —agregó Sirius mirándolos analíticamente—. Crouch nos ha dado órdenes de reunir de nuevo la información con ayuda de los medimagos y auxiliares. ¿Alguna idea de qué podría querer Voldemort?

Los diez denegaron, incapaces de hablar. Ellos sabían perfectamente lo que quería averiguar el enemigo: la identidad de los bebés nacidos a finales de julio que pudiesen cumplir con la parte de la profecía que ya le debería haber revelado el mortífago Severus Snape. Sin poder evitarlo miraron a los bebés. James palideció al notarlo, al igual que Frank. A ninguno de los dos les había gustado tener que reportar que sus hijos habían nacido en esas fechas.

—Tranquilos, ese loco no tiene ninguna razón para querer ir tras pequeños que no pueden hacerle nada —dijo rápidamente Sirius, queriendo calmar tanto a los que lo rodeaban como a si mismo—. Debe andar tras algún adulto que lo haya enfrentado. Tal vez quisiera saber sobre ustedes luego que hiriesen a Urano en la última batalla en que se presentaron. Podría haberles ordenado a sus hombres que le llevasen todos los reportes desde que se presentaron la primera vez y ellos no alcanzar a robar todos los datos antes que la asistente diese la alarma sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Si es ése el caso no lograra averiguar nada porque ustedes nunca han ido al hospital, así que no hay peligro. —afirmó de inmediato Jennifer al ver que sus dos amigas estaban muy angustiadas mirando a sus bebés y a las versiones adultas alternativamente.

—Y si estaban buscando algo más no debemos preocuparnos sino seguir "alerta permanente", como le gusta decir a Alastor —agregó Angelica, fingiendo un tono levemente fastidiado—. Así le desbarataremos cualquier plan que tenga ese desquiciado.

—Olvidemos todo eso. Hoy lo importante es el cumpleaños de Frank y que en dos horas Angelica y yo nos convertiremos en padrinos de Harry, mientras Lily y James se convierten en padrinos de Neville. —dijo con una gran sonrisa Sirius, emocionado.

Al ver las expresiones de sorpresa del chico Alice y Frank sonrieron y asintieron.

—Angelica y Sirius serán padrinos de nuestro segundo hijo o hija. Jennifer y Remus no pueden serlo por el problema de él, para evitarles disgustos a nuestras familias si se llegan a enterar algún día. —les explicó Alice.

—Pero como nosotros no tenemos ése problema serán los padrinos de nuestro segundo hijo o hija. —afirmó de inmediato Lily.

—Y serán además de tíos los padrinos de Diana en cuanto nazca, a menos que tengas un hermano o hermana mayor. —le dijo Sirius a su hija.

—Así como nosotros lo seremos de Electra si es la primera en nacer. —aseveró James.

—Chris & Chris lo serán de nuestro segundo hijo o hija. — afirmó Jennifer apretando entre sus manos la izquierda de su esposo y mirando a su hija, pues ya lo había convencido de hablar con ellos sobre su licantropía y sabía que ellos aceptarían.

—Frank y yo lo seremos del segundo hijo de los Black. —completó Alice con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de los cuatro chicos se llenaron de lágrimas difícilmente contenidas, mientras sus respectivas parejas los abrazaban y la castaña tragaba saliva al igual que el novio. La abuela de Neville nunca le habló de padrinos y ahora sabían el porqué.

—Es muy emocionante verlos a los ocho tan unidos. —comentó Hermione tanto para expresar lo que sentía como para cubrir las reacciones de sus amigos.

—Así como lo es para nosotros el tenerlos aquí con nosotros. —aseguró Lily con una gran sonrisa, sus esmeraldas brillando con lágrimas retenidas mirando la versión adulta de su hijo frente a ella.

—Haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlos a recuperar su memoria y devolverlos totalmente sanos a su época. —afirmó Jennifer vehementemente.

—Una vez más les pedimos que perdonen nuestra actitud de estos días. —insistió Harry con la emoción evidenciándose en su voz.

—Tranquilo, fue lógica. Nosotros hubiésemos reaccionado igual o peor. —le respondió James guiñándole un ojo, sonriendo al ver que su hijo lo hacía.

Los dos bebés prorrumpieron en llanto, girándose a mirar ocho chicos a sus dos amigos con expresiones que decían claramente "Cálmense que los están alterando".

—Tiene hambre. —se defendieron a coro Neville y Harry.

—Es muy útil tenerlos a ustedes dos cerca para saber lo que quieren los pequeños. —comentó Frank, que no había podido dormir casi las últimas noches a diferencia de James, pues varias veces no sabía interpretar lo que le pasaba al niño cuando se despertaba llorando. Por lo que le había dicho su amigo el hijo de éste los había estado ayudando en ese sentido, así como todos los chicos con el bebé.

—Christopher dice que estamos mimando en exceso a Harry. —les contó Jennifer.

"_Que aproveche ahora cuando los tiene a ustedes, en cuanto lo lleven a casa de tía Petunia no volverá a tener eso"_, pensó la versión adulta del bebé.

—Pues mis padres lo hicieron conmigo y eso no me hizo ningún daño. —replicó James.

—Sólo te hizo un poco engreído, nada más. —comentó Angelica burlona.

—Tú también lo consientes mucho. Además Marte no es engreído. —protestó Lily mientras amamantaba a su hijo, con tono arrullador para no alterar a su bebé. Estaba parcialmente oculta tras un pequeño biombo al igual que Alice, los cuales había hecho aparecer la estudiante de medimagia para darles un poco de privacidad.

—Estoy segura que Alice, Jennifer, Remus, Frank y tú tienen mucho que ver en que James, Sirius y yo no logremos influir en ellos "adecuadamente". —afirmó Angelica con tono desenfadado y una sonrisa pícara.

Su esposo y sus amigos no lograron contener la risa, mientras los chicos se forzaban a sonreír mientras el nudo en su garganta se apretaba.

En cuanto los bebés terminaron de comer los chicos se ofrecieron a cuidarlos y vestirlos, mientras los papás descansaban un rato y luego se arreglaban para la ceremonia a la que irían, a lo que accedieron con gusto. Cuando hora y media más tarde bajaron en silencio, ya preparadas las cuatro parejas, los consiguieron en la sala con los niños ya arreglados en brazos de la menuda pelirroja y la rubia.

Les estaban haciendo las versiones adultas figuras de colores con chispas mágicas mientras la chica de ojos miel tocaba el piano de la esquina, que nadie había tocado desde que falleciese la abuela paterna de James, y las otras dos chicas flautas de madera. Los tres pelirrojos hacían sonar unas pequeñas cosas que Lily les había dicho se llamaban sonajeros.

Era por el sonido que habían bajado en silencio. Habían dormido profundamente desde que se filtrase la melodía del piano por toda la casa y, aunque ya los elfos les habían respondido que "la joven Lupin está tocando una melodía para los pequeños amos", querían verlo con sus propios ojos. Sus sonrisas se ampliaron y creció el agradable calorcito en sus pechos al ver el acompañamiento de los otros. Pero una vez que entraron en la sala los dos bebés distinguieron el aroma de sus mamás y estiraron sus manitas en su dirección, girándose los chicos a mirarlos y deteniéndose.

—La melodía que les estaban tocando era hermosa y la forma en que los estaban manteniendo entretenidos muy adecuada. —los felicitó Lily con una gran sonrisa.

—Es una pena que ya nos tengamos que ir. Estábamos disfrutando tanto como los pequeños. —aseguró el director del colegio. Sonrió al ver sobresaltarse a los recién llegados, quienes no se habían dado cuenta que el inefable moreno y él estaban sentados en la esquina en silencio y muy quietos.

—Son excelentes como niñeros. Tienen mucha suerte de tenerlos en casa, James. —comentó Benjy, estrechándole la mano en seguida mientras sus dientes blancos relumbraban contra su piel morena oscura.

—Lo son en todo lo que hacen amigo, en todo. —afirmó con mucho orgullo Frank, abrazando a su esposa y mirando alternativamente a su bebé y a la versión adulta.

Los diez chicos se sonrojaron una vez más, como ya les había ocurrido cuando llegaron silenciosamente el director y su acompañante por aparición conjunta en el patio de atrás, pues James había sellado la chimenea para que los chicos se quedasen allí con tranquilidad con los bebés y el único que podía aparecer en la casa por otro medio era Albus Dumbledore.

—Es una lástima que mis padres no podrán ir a la ceremonia y ustedes tampoco. —comentó Lily con tono triste.

—Iremos con Harry a verlos luego del acto, porque Rose ha estado un poco indispuesta desde hace unos días. —explicó James.

—Nos alegrará conocer a tus padres al fin. —afirmó Angelica con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí. Deben creer que mi gemela y yo somos unas fuentes de virus muggles o algo así. Somos las únicas que no los conocemos. —comentó Jennifer con una sonrisa.

Los diez chicos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no mostrar nada en sus rostros, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras los demás reían suavemente.

Una vez que el director y las cuatro parejas viajaron con los pequeños, por un trasladador del primero, los chicos subieron con el inefable al cuarto de prácticas. Habían decidido enseñarle a él también las defensas especiales que les enseñaron a sus padres, a pesar que sabían que no sobreviviría a la primera guerra. _"Aunque… ¿Habrá cambiado la línea del tiempo con todo lo ocurrido desde que llegamos aquí? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada con la intención de modificar lo que ocurriría para evitar generar algo grave, pero… El problema es que los recuerdos sobre nuestras vidas siguen intactos"_, meditaba Harry mientras subía los peldaños.

Media hora más tarde veían interrumpida su práctica por la aparición del director con las dos madres y los bebés en la Sala de Prácticas, enterándose así que había un ataque. Benjy desapareció en seguida con su líder mientras los diez chicos se removían con frustración alrededor de la rubia de ojos grises y la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda. Al empezar a llorar los niños sus versiones adultas suspiraron.

—Debemos calmarnos todos, están percibiendo la tensión en los doce. —dijo Neville.

—Vamos a esperarlos en la sala con los pasamontañas. Así Electra, Gea y yo calmamos con música a los bebés mientras regresan. —propuso Angela, asintiendo todos en aceptación.

Cuando llegaron todos los miembros de la O.D.F. al cuartel se encontraron a los diez chicos y las dos mujeres con los bebés en la sala, la chica de ojos miel en el piano, la castaña y la de pelo negro con flautas de madera, los demás con pequeñas sonajas, los maletines de medimagia de las dos chicas y de la gemela en la sala. Los doce tenían expresiones llenas de ansiedad, pero era evidente que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener tranquilos a los pequeños. La música cesó de inmediato, empezando a llorar los bebés. Jessica, Ginny y Jennifer empezaron a curarlos a todos con ayuda de Angela, Hermione, Fred y George, que atendían los casos leves. Los pequeños se tranquilizaron de nuevo por el alivio en las mamás al ver a sus esposos bien.

A la hora de la cena le celebraron el cumpleaños a Frank. Los dieciséis que habían estado disgustados entre ellos antes hicieron lo posible para que Albus Dumbledore disfrutase mucho también, como disculpa del mal rato en la celebración que le habían hecho a él dos días atrás. Benjy, Christine y Christopher los acompañaron sonrientes.

—Lo conseguí, chicos —les llegó anunciando Hermione el viernes en la mañana de la siguiente semana con una gran sonrisa—. En realidad es bastante obvio, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes. —comentó mientras denegaba. Se había aparecido con el maquillaje y traje formal que había usado para poder acceder a la sección legal del Ministerio de Magia, aunque ya había perdido el aspecto que adquirió para que no la reconociesen en el futuro.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó intrigado Ron.

—En realidad no están encerrados en la casa. —declaró la castaña.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los nueve a coro con incredulidad.

—No exactamente. Prueba aparecerte en Greenprairie del modo normal. —le sugirió a su novio, sonriendo al ver que desaparecía y reaparecía nuevamente sin que ocurriese nada especial, a excepción de la evidente expresión de asombro de él y los otros ocho.

—¿Es sólo un truco y les creímos? —preguntó Harry empezando a molestarse tanto con su papá como consigo mismo, especialmente con él mismo por creerle y no probar nada antes.

—No, no es un truco. No exactamente. Están usando un hechizo muy similar a uno que conoces muy bien, pero mucho menos fuerte y también con limitaciones diferentes —le respondió su mejor amiga. Harry la miró interrogante, sin comprender—. Ustedes nueve pueden salir y volver sin problemas siempre y cuando consideren Deercourage su casa y duerman aquí todas las noches, mientras ellos los consideren sus hijos y familiares.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —preguntó asombrado James, de pie en la puerta del cuarto de los chicos acompañado de Sirius, pues habían subido a buscarlos para que bajasen a desayunar ante su demora y acababan de oír la explicación de la castaña ante la pregunta de Harry.

—Soy buena para el trabajo de investigación. —le respondió Hermione levantando levemente el rostro.

—Nos engañaron. —reclamó Ginny furiosa.

—Sólo queríamos mantenerlos a salvo. —le respondió Sirius con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego que tragase saliva al igual que el amigo que quería como un hermano. Por la sonrisa de satisfacción de la versión adulta de su ahijado sospechaba que el que hubiese explotado la menuda pelirroja era peor a que hubiese explotado él.

Alice y Lily observaron asombradas unos minutos más tarde como los dos Merodeadores de pelo negro entraban al comedor con unos disfraces extraños, sin varitas y rodeados por los chicos apuntándoles con las suyas. Abrieron aún más los ojos al ver que desarmaban a Angelica, Jennifer, Remus y Frank y los disfrazaban igual.

—Buenos días. Ahora que estamos adecuadamente vestidos para comer según nuestro comportamiento de hace una semana podemos desayunar. —anunció la menuda pelirroja con gesto fiero.

—¿Por qué los han disfrazado de bufones de corte? —preguntó Lily, que conocía el disfraz por una ilustración de un libro muggle infantil.

—Porque nos engañaron con el hechizo que hicieron diciéndonos que estábamos encerrados en esta casa, cuando podemos ir y venir siempre y cuando nos quedemos a dormir aquí todas las noches, consideremos esta nuestra casa y ustedes a nosotros sus familiares —le respondió Ginny—. Ya que James dijo que sólo era una bromita digna de un rey entonces los hemos vestido de acuerdo a su comportamiento, como bufones de corte.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó Alice a su amigo de lentes, suspirando al verlo asentir.

—Dotty, Idun, Wykers, Tyr, Sif, por favor sirvan el desayuno. —les ordenó seria la pelirroja, sus esmeraldas chispeando peligrosamente.

—¡Lily! —exclamaron a coro los seis disfrazados.

—Nos dijeron a Alice y a mí que habían conseguido una forma efectiva de retenerlos aquí a salvo, así que se callan y se sientan. —les dijo ella con tono peligroso.

Los seis tragaron saliva e hicieron lo que les había dicho, mientras los diez chicos los miraban con expresiones satisfechas y se sentaban también a desayunar.

Así los consiguieron Benjy y el director unos minutos después cuando llegaron a acompañarlos, riéndose el primero abiertamente cuando James fue obligado a punta de varita por la novia del hijo a explicar la situación.

—¿Qué harán ahora que lo saben? —preguntó serio el director mirando de uno en uno a los chicos.

—"Los Guerreros del Fénix" empezarán a ayudar de nuevo cuando consideren que son requeridos —respondió de inmediato Harry, asintiendo de inmediato sus nueve compañeros mientras los otros en la mesa suspiraban—. También retomaremos nuestras prácticas para nivelarnos, pero eso será sólo por turnos que estableceremos. Siempre habrá al menos dos de nosotros aquí para acompañar a Lily y Harry, además de Alice y Neville si siguen viniendo todos los días como venían haciendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado James.

—Tampoco se presentarán en batallas Venus, Electra y Diana, a menos que las convoquemos porque la situación sea crítica y su ayuda sea indispensable. —afirmó Harry girándose a mirarlas.

—De acuerdo, pero los siete nos avisarán a las tres cuando nos necesite cualquiera de ustedes. —planteó Ginny luego de pensarlo un minuto.

—Prometido. —accedieron Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville.

—Entonces las tres nos quedamos aquí. —afirmó la menuda pelirroja luego de mirar a la chica de ojos miel, que asintió de inmediato, y a la de ojos grises, que hizo un puchero, suspiró y finalmente asintió en aceptación.

—Comprendemos perfectamente la razón por la que establecieron el hechizo y haremos lo posible por estar a salvo para que ustedes estén tranquilos, pero ante el resto de su grupo nosotros conseguiremos huir de nuevo de esta casa y venimos sólo cuando hay batallas, quedándose tres para cuidar a los bebés y sus madres mientras los otros siete combatimos. Es ésa la información que debe obtener Voldemort del traidor. —afirmó Harry muy serio.

—Razonable su planteamiento. —asintió el director, luego de mirar intensamente a los dos chicos que eran candidatos probables para la profecía que había escuchado de quien ahora era profesora de Adivinación de su colegio.

No les diría nada a los padres a menos que se enfrentasen por tercera vez a Voldemort y sobreviviesen, cumpliendo por lo tanto con lo dicho por Sybill Trelawney. Además le tranquilizaba el saber que los chicos protegerían permanentemente a los bebés y las mamás. No estaba ya seguro si fingían o no la pérdida de la memoria, pero sabía que con recuerdos o no protegerían a los pequeños no porque fuesen el líder y el castaño sino por el cariño que les tenían a quienes habían disfrazado de bufones y a las mamás de los pequeños.

—El domingo a las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde comenzará un eclipse de sol que durará casi seis minutos —rompió el silencio Benjy cuando estaban terminando de comer—. He conseguido un hechizo y quisiera que lo probásemos para intentar devolverlos a su época en ese momento, ya que llegaron aquí cuando se producía el primer eclipse de sol del año. —les planteó con expresión cautelosa.

El director y siete de quienes los habían cuidado desde que aparecieron se tensaron. Angelica se removió intranquila en la silla. No le habían podido explicar al inefable lo del bloqueo que sufrían los chicos ya que eso involucraba el conocimiento de los Dunedains, por lo que su planteamiento con lo que él sabía era lógico. Serían felices de devolverlos si ese problema estuviese resuelto y además pudiesen verificar que estarían bien al llegar, pero en las condiciones actuales… Los sorprendió la respuesta del hijo de James.

—Excelente, señor Fenwick. —celebró Harry con una amplia sonrisa. Quería intentar tumbar el bloqueo temporal aprovechando el eclipse solar y el hechizo que el hombre traía como ayudas adicionales.

—Estaré aquí en la noche para explicárselos y que lo practiquemos —anunció sonriente el inefable—. ¿Irán vestidos así a los trabajos? Porque de ser así buscaré alguna buena excusa para pasar por el nivel dos del Ministerio y luego para ir a Gringotts y a San Mungo. —agregó mirando con picardía a sus amigos.

—Tentador realmente —dijo Ginny con malicia, sonriendo ampliamente al verlos tragar saliva—. Pero no puedo hacerle eso al papá de mi novio.

—Gracias. —agradecieron a coro con sonrisas nerviosas los seis cuando los chicos les cambiaron los disfraces por sus ropas de trabajo y les devolvieron sus varitas. Ya habían tomado nota mentalmente que hacer enojar a la menuda pelirroja era casi tan peligroso como hacer enojar a Lily Potter.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted, joven Marte? —le pidió el director, asintiendo levemente al verlo aceptar con expresión de comprensión.

—Por supuesto profesor.

El domingo en la tarde estaban reunidas en la Sala de Prácticas de Deercourage veinticuatro personas, doce de ellas muy nerviosas, diez llenas de decisión y los dos bebés en un silencio expectante. Albus Dumbledore, Benjy Fenwick, Christine y Christopher Brown, Angelica y Sirius Black, Jennifer y Remus Lupin, Alice y Frank Longbottom, Lily y James Potter miraban desde la pared lateral atentamente a los chicos que conocían como Marte, Neptuno, Electra, Diana, Venus, Leto, Mercurio, Júpiter, Gea y Urano reunidos al centro de la sala con sus varitas afuera y sus mochilas a los pies de cada uno de ellos, los diez mirando al frente con expresiones decididas, con _Moony_, _Hera_ y _Rea_ en los hombros de la chica de ojos miel y los gemelos pelirrojos.

Al empezar a oscurecer el día por el eclipse solar los diez chicos empezaron a recitar a coro el hechizo, mientras simultáneamente se concentraban en tumbar el bloqueo temporal. La orden dada por Harry era que si lo lograban les borrarían las memorias de su permanencia allí justo antes de desaparecer. Pero nadie se esperaba lo que ocurriría.

Justo cuando la oscuridad era casi total se produjo una fuerte alteración en la energía del lugar, generándose una luz blanca brillante frente a los diez chicos que sin embargo no molestaba la vista. En el centro del foco luminoso estaban de pie las versiones mayores de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, así como también Meg Black, Nymphadora Lupin, Arwen y Aragorn White, Eowyn y Faramir White y los gemelitos Christine y Christopher Brown. Los diez los miraban con expresiones de asombro. Estaban acompañados de nueve fénix, todos con mochilas y vestimenta de viaje.

Los veinticuatro en la habitación retuvieron el aliento durante un instante, gritando simultáneamente los adultos que estaban envueltos en la luz brillante y los diez chicos cuando los niños arrancaron a correr hacia sus "guardianas":

—¡NIÑOS, NO!

Pero era muy tarde, al atravesar la "membrana de energía" que los envolvía se generó una perturbación muy fuerte y cesó la luz brillante. Quedaron todos a oscuras durante unos instantes, mientras la luna empezó a desplazarse lejos de la trayectoria del sol, pudiendo ver en ese momento a los niños abrazados por las dos chicas sollozantes de rodillas.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —preguntaron los niños mirando interrogantes a quienes sólo conocían por fotografías.


	19. Esfuerzos para Resolver Crisis

_Resumen: Un plan y un entrenamiento especial para buscar a diez jóvenes. Sucesos en tres épocas por frustrado intento de rescate. Cadena de medias verdades para enmascarar una realidad._

_**Esfuerzos para Resolver Crisis**_

Remus suspiró al levantarse y mirar a través de la ventana el amanecer. Esa noche de luna llena había sido una de las primeras desde que era un niño que dormía completa, aunque había sido por el hechizo de Faramir para que descansasen luego de la desaparición de su hija, sus tres sobrinos por afecto y los otros seis chicos.

Lo único que lo tranquilizaba un poco era que los dos niños estaban con él, Nymph y sus amigos. _"Pero con eso del bloqueo temporal para ir a buscar a los diez chicos mayores del E.D.H. y los recuerdos dispersos que Sirius y yo tenemos de lo ocurrido en nuestro pasado… Tenemos que conseguir la forma de ir por los chicos"_.

—Tranquilo, mi amor. De alguna forma lograremos ir a buscarlos y traerlos sanos y salvos. —le dijo la metamórfaga abrazándose a él por la cintura, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Estoy tan feliz por tenerte a mi lado, apoyándome. —le confesó él, dándole en seguida un dulce beso en la boca.

Se separaron y caminaron abrazados al baño para asearse, completamente seguros que durante el desayuno entre todos podrían planificar algo para ir por los chicos.

—Niños, luego del desayuno los llevaremos al colegio y… —empezó cuando se reunieron todos en el comedor.

—Perdona, papá Remus, pero nuestra conexión con nuestras guardianas es la forma más rápida, efectiva y segura de ir por ellas y los otros. —lo interrumpió Christopher serio.

—Así como el lazo que une a papá Aragorn con Angela y a mamá Arwen con Ginny podría ayudar a tumbar el bloqueo temporal. —continuó Christine también seria.

—Por lo tanto nosotros no vamos a volver al colegio, sino que iremos con ustedes y el profesor Mithrandir a la Casa Flotante. —siguió exponiendo el niño.

—Allí el tiempo no es prolongado ahora porque Angela tiene su estrella con ella, pero podemos aprovechar alguna información de la "Biblioteca Prohibida". —explicó la niña.

—Nos necesitan a nosotros y nuestros amiguitos alados para entrar a la casa. Ya les contamos que ahora mi hermanita y yo podemos entrar a buscar los libros que están ahí, los cuales probablemente nos serán de gran ayuda. —finalizó el gemelito.

—También tendremos que aprender nosotros cuatro a profundidad el manejo del don para Viajar en el Tiempo y buscar una forma en que los niños nos puedan ayudar cuando ellos no lo tienen activo aún. —afirmó Sirius sentándose frente a la niña.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —exclamó Eowyn—. Los niños no… —empezó a oponerse.

—Le preguntaré a Mithrandir si puedo yo activarles ese don considerando que soy parte de las barreras en el especial don de Angela y que Angelica me designó su tutor con ayuda de los antiguos. —la interrumpió Aragorn, sentándose al lado de su hija adoptiva. Le sonrió con cariño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Pero… los niños… —balbuceó aturdida Meg mirando a los dos pequeños, su esposo y su padrino de bodas.

—Tendremos que decirle a Mithrandir también que cambie los planes de entrenamiento mientras resolvemos esta emergencia, para dedicarnos nosotros cuatro al entrenamiento de ustedes seis en ese don y en la investigación que llevaremos a cabo los diez en la casa de las gemelas. —intervino Faramir sentándose junto a su hijo adoptivo.

—Considero que la profesora McGonagall no debe saber que los niños nos van a ayudar. Podríamos decirle que ellos han enfermado de una fuerte virosis producto de la depresión por el problema con los chicos. —propuso Nymph sentándose junto a su primo, sonriendo al ver a los dos niños asentir.

—Hablaré con el señor Mithrandir para que él decida qué y cómo se les dirá a los señores Galadriel y Elrond sobre la participación de los niños. Por otro lado tenemos que decidir cómo se manejará la desaparición de los diez chicos en cuanto al colegio, pues sospechamos que se puede filtrar información hacia los mortífagos —opinó Arwen sentándose junto a su esposo—. También tenemos que decidir qué se les dirá a Verity y los Weasley.

Remus miró a su padrino de bodas y de su mirada comprendió el motivo de su decisión en apoyar a los niños, a Sirius y a Aragorn. Era preferible que actuasen bajo su tutela y no de forma independiente. Menos ahora que no estaban los otros chicos para cuidarlos y controlarlos. Suspiró y asintió, cambiando su línea de pensamiento para generar un plan de acción que los incluyese a ellos.

—Minerva, Bill, Charlie y Kingsley sabrán la verdad de lo ocurrido y lo que estaremos haciendo, incluyendo que los niños nos ayudarán, pero para el resto del colegio y los demás miembros de la O.D.F. ellos dos estarán aquí en cama, enfermos —comenzó a exponer mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa, que de inmediato le tomó la mano derecha sonriente—. Estoy de acuerdo en que el profesor Mithrandir sea quien decida lo que se les dirá a los profesores Galadriel y Elrond.

»En cuanto a la ausencia de los diez chicos para los otros miembros de la O.D.F., el colegio y cualquier otra persona que llegue a enterarse que no están asistiendo a clase, el motivo será que nos han convencido de recibir un entrenamiento especial que les daremos personalmente, lo cual justificará nuestras ausencias también. Charlie y Bill nos ayudarán en cuanto a Sortilegios Weasley.

—A los chicos del G.E.J.M.A. les diremos también la verdad, para que nos ayuden a investigar en la biblioteca del colegio y también a encubrir con los otros chicos lo que ocurre. —opinó Meg sentándose junto a su esposo, sonriendo cuando lo vio girarse a mirarla con una chispa alegre en sus ojos grises.

—Habrá que pedirle a Minerva que coordine con los chicos del E.D. el que continúe funcionando el grupo y que invente algo convincente para que Luna y Neville desapareciesen sin dejarlos organizados. —aportó Eowyn dándose por vencida, sentándose junto a su esposo, correspondiendo al beso lleno de amor que él le dio.

—Esta vez creo que deberíamos incluir en el secreto a Molly, Arthur, Percy, Penélope, Fleur, Alice y Clarisse —opinó pensativo Aragorn, explicándose al ver que todos lo miraban con sorpresa—. Los Weasley son muy unidos, leales y fuertes, han superado muchas situaciones difíciles antes y cuatro de sus chicos están ahora atrapados en el pasado. Ellos tienen tanto derecho como Arwen, Sirius y Remus a saber lo que está pasando. Los Longbottom no están en condiciones de enterarse y Derek Lovegood no es alguien que pueda ayudar si le decimos la verdad, como no podrían tampoco los papás de Hermione si estuviesen vivos. Kingsley necesitará el apoyo de su esposa con todo esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó Arwen—. Yo hablaré con Molly y Arthur.

—Y yo lo haré con los otros Weasley. —apoyó Eowyn.

—Yo acompañaré a los niños a la casa de las gemelas para averiguar qué protecciones subsisten al no estar Angela y cómo nos pueden ayudar los pequeños fénix a evadirlas. —afirmó Faramir.

—Yo hablaré con Mithrandir y organizaré con los señores lo que haga falta con ellos para los entrenamientos Dunedains. —dijo Aragorn.

—Meg hablará con los del G.E.J.M.A. y Nymph coordinará nuestra ausencia permanente de nuestros trabajos formales sin despertar sospechas. Yo hablaré primero con todos los miembros de la O.D.F. y luego aparte con Clarisse, Kingsley y Minerva. —afirmó Remus pensativo.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó Aragorn.

—¿Qué haremos con los tres ex mortífagos mientras tanto? —le planteó Remus.

—Draco Malfoy está en el colegio. Ernie puede hacerse cargo de él con ayuda de Isolda y Daphne. —opinó Christopher con seguridad.

—Narcissa Malfoy hasta ahora no le ha dado problemas a la señora Molly Weasley y no creo que cambie algo, puesto que su hijito sigue en el colegio bajo la tutela de la profesora McGonagall según el dictamen del Wizengamot. —intervino Meg.

—El problema es Severus Snape. —dijo Eowyn con desprecio.

—Ese viejo murciélago no es problema —denegó Christine, sonriendo al ver que a excepción de sus padres adoptivos todos la miraban entrecerrando los ojos—. Está enfermo y sin embargo hace su mejor esfuerzo por colaborar con las bases para las pociones e intentar pasar desapercibido, algo que yo no le he consentido mucho.

Aragorn no pudo evitar sonreír ante la picardía de la pequeña. La forma en que la pequeña traviesa había manejado la situación con el asesino lo había exasperado inicialmente, pero luego le satisfizo mucho por la evidente incomodidad de su "huésped".

—Hablaré con Mithrandir para que se ocupe de él mientras Christine, Arwen y yo no podamos hacerlo, como hizo en diciembre.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Remus mirando con curiosidad a la niña y la pareja, levantando las cejas interrogante al ver las expresiones divertidas de los tres. Al parecer Severus Snape estaba viviendo algo "especial" bajo el "cuidado" de los tres.

—Sospecho que ese asesino va a respirar aliviado por unos días con el cambio. —comentó Sirius que también había deducido que Severus Snape, su rival de colegio y quien posó sus ojos en su primera esposa como blanco de amor y odio, estaba pagando muy caro sus errores en Edimburgo.

—No estoy tan segura de ello, Chris le ha explicado al señor Mithrandir las "necesidades especiales" de nuestro huésped y él le prodiga el mismo tipo de cuidados que nosotros le damos. —afirmó Arwen, confirmándoles con su expresión lo que habían pensado. La dulce tortura de su hija adoptiva al hombre había sido apoyada por su esposo y ella en cuanto lograron comprender lo que hacía la niña.

—En cuanto todos estemos listos nos avisamos con los fénix para que los niños nos trasladen desde el campo Dunedain a la casa de las gemelas. —decidió Remus, dando por finalizada la improvisada reunión el asentimiento de todos.

Terminaron de comer rápidamente y todos viajaron a sus distintos destinos para empezar con el plan que habían formulado.

El viernes a primera hora de la mañana estaban los tres señores, los niños y los miembros de la O.D.F. a quienes Angelica había involucrado en el proceso reunidos en el campo Dunedain, para una explicación teórica exhaustiva del don de Viajar en el Tiempo y el bloqueo temporal que les impedía llegar a los chicos, además de compartir la información que habían reunido con ayuda del G.E.J.M.A., Clarisse y los Weasley no presentes. Otro punto de la reunión era el que los ataques de los mortífagos desde que los chicos desapareciesen parecían ser sólo de distracción.

—Nuestro nuevo informante anónimo dice que Voldemort no se ha reunido nuevamente con sus hombres desde el domingo, sino que transmite sus órdenes a través de Bellatrix Lestrange. También que está consumiendo una cantidad de poción para el dolor de cabeza desde ese día que sugiere una severa migraña. —informó Remus.

—Aunque no debemos confiarnos mientras no sepamos quién es el informante anónimo, es lógica la información si pensamos en la extraña conexión que une a Harry con Lord Voldemort, la cual debe haberse visto afectada por el viaje en el tiempo de los chi… —les exponía Mithrandir, deteniéndose asombrado al oír a los pequeños.

—¿Qué está pasando? —interrumpieron los dos niños a coro, asustados por lo que estaban sintiendo.

—Angela. —murmuró Aragorn mientras caía de rodillas. Cerró los ojos mientras de su cuerpo surgía una luz blanca que envolvía a todos, menos a los tres señores.

—¡Ha activado los doce dones en todos! —exclamó Mithrandir sorprendido una vez cesó la luz.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Aragorn? —le preguntó preocupada su esposa.

—Aturdido. —le respondió con sinceridad. Rápidamente levantó su mano derecha hacia el grupo y activó las barreras en todos a los dones que no tenían por nacimiento, estremeciéndose por el esfuerzo imprevisto que estaba haciendo. Frunció el ceño extrañado al notar que varios de ellos retiraban algunas de las barreras al dominar bien el don respectivo.

—Deja que te ayude, hijo, para que yo pueda mantenerlas en ellos mientras los entreno y tú viajas con los que te acompañarán a buscar a los chicos. —le planteó Mithrandir agachado junto a él, sonriendo al verlo suspirar y asentir.

Sirius ayudó a incorporarse al anciano mientras Faramir y Remus lo hacían con Aragorn, varios minutos después, sentándose todos en las bancas cercanas mareados y débiles al igual que sus acompañantes por lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué puede haber pasado para que Angela activase los dones en todos en estas condiciones? —preguntó inquieto Bill mirando a los dos Merodeadores.

—Si no nos hubiese borrado los recuerdos de la forma tan irregular que lo hizo y los chicos hubiesen estado más cerca de nosotros en esa época, tal vez te podríamos responder eso. —respondió Remus preocupado.

—El borrado de recuerdos irregular no creo que fuese intencional —comentó Galadriel pensativa mientras les empezaba a entregar a todos poción plateada, explicándose mejor al ver sus expresiones interrogantes—. Angelica está viva en ese tiempo y es muy probable que la presencia de la energía de ella en ellos afectase el procedimiento.

—El que los jóvenes no estén cerca de ustedes en lo que recuerdan tampoco es determinante de lo ocurrido, pues puede que se hayan acercado y eso sí lo haya logrado borrar la joven Black. —opinó el señor Elrond mientras los evaluaba con su varita y les entregaba distintas dosis de poción dorada, según lo que requiriese cada uno.

—Pueden haber ocurrido muchas cosas para que se decidiese a activar los dones en sus compañeros de viaje que no los tenían activos, afectándolos a ustedes sin que ella lo previese así inicialmente. Pero estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con que alguno se viese tentado con alterar los acontecimientos y ella se decidiese a mostrarles el porqué no pueden hacerlo aunque quieran. —afirmó Mithrandir triste.

—Debemos traerlos cuanto antes. —opinó Aragorn preocupado al oírlo.

—Jefferson nos ha recordado…

—… que las noches de luna llena…

—… tienen una energía especial…

—… para el fluir de la magia…

—… Pero Jessica se podría ver…

—… afectada por ellas si el viaje…

—… alteró en algo su curación…

—… Gabrielle nos hizo ver entonces…

—… que los eclipses de Sol…

—… también generan cambios…

—… fuertes en la energía que…

—… afectan lo mágico…

—… Por eso han investigado…

—… los que ocurrieron desde que…

—… se casaron los papás de Harry…

—… Pues según lo poco que recuerdan…

—… tío Remus y tío Sirius eso ocurrió…

—… antes que los chicos estuviesen…

—… con ellos en el pasado…

—… Tim es de la opinión…

—… que la fecha más probable…

—… sea cerca del nacimiento…

—… de Harry porque su poder…

—… mágico inusitado incrementaría…

—… la atracción energética de ese…

—… punto del tiempo atrayendo…

—… a los chicos hacia allí…

—… Por lo que irían a dar…

—… en esa fecha y no en otra…

—… según han deducido…

—… Daphne e Isolda —les dijeron los niños, sacando los papiros que habían preparado con los del G.E.J.M.A.

—El 16 de febrero de 1980 la señora Lily Potter ya estaba embarazada, así que es muy probable que llegasen en ese momento y no el 10 de agosto, si los jóvenes tienen razón en su planteamiento. —opinó el señor Elrond sentándose junto al niño.

—¿Por qué lo dice, profesor? —preguntó Christopher con curiosidad.

—Porque estoy de acuerdo en que las características especiales del joven Potter fue lo que atrajo a los jóvenes hacia esa época, ayudando a Angela a evitar que fuesen a dar a la época planteada por Voldemort cuando creó la barrera que protegía la copa. Sin embargo el poder de un niño en gestación es más intenso e instintivo que el de uno recién nacido. —le respondió el Dunedain con tono sereno.

—Sin embargo no se puede viajar a buscarlos estando recién llegados, porque el bloqueo temporal sería más fuerte al estar recién instaurado y además se podría generar una distorsión peor con lo que acaba de ocurrir, sin saber cuándo se ha producido la activación de los dones en esa época. —opinó Meg preocupada.

—En agosto Harry tendría diez días de haber nacido y si estamos en lo correcto tendrían casi seis meses allí. Me parece que el nacimiento de Neville y de Harry sería motivo suficiente para que alguno de los chicos quisiese cambiar las cosas y Angela activase los dones —opinó Faramir mirando el pergamino que le entregaron a él—. O pudo ser otro el motivo, pero con tanto tiempo desde su llegada nos aseguraríamos de no generar una alteración al ir por ellos antes que ella los active.

—De todos modos el bloqueo temporal nos impediría traerlos antes que Angela activase los dones y ellos hiciesen lo que hicieron en el pasado. ¿No es cierto? —preguntó Nymph.

—Eso es cierto —asintió Mithrandir—. Los terminaré de preparar a ustedes ocho para…

—Disculpe profesor…

—… Pero el que Fred y George…

—… fuesen gemelos fue lo que…

—… les permitió establecer el…

—… enlace que les llevo con…

—… Jessica junto a los otros…

—… Y nosotros ya pudimos…

—… establecer uno y ver…

—… que estaban bien. —lo interrumpieron los niños serios.

—Ustedes nos ayudarían como lazo para traerlos al presente. —intervino Charlie, que con el embarazo de su esposa se sentía muy paternal con los niños.

—Eso lo harán Isolda y Daphne. —respondieron a coro los gemelitos.

—Los niños tienen un lazo muy fuerte con mi hija y mi sobrina que facilitará el procedimiento —intervino Sirius—. También han establecido un lazo de amistad fuerte con las gemelas Major, por la cercanía de Daphne con Jefferson y Timothy. Tienen razón en que ellos deben ir con nosotros y ellas ayudarlos a ustedes aquí para traernos de regreso.

—Con su ayuda los dos niños podrían viajar aunque no manejen el don a cabalidad. —opinó Elrond, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—Si usted no viaja con ellos, sino que se queda aquí con las jóvenes Major, podría controlar el retorno. —apoyó Galadriel, haciendo parpadear tanto al anciano como a los demás.

—Sus planteamientos son muy lógicos —dijo Mithrandir para ayudar a encubrir el que los dos hubiesen hablado por el gran cariño que los unía a los niños, especialmente con ellos mismos que estaban evidentemente inquietos por ello—. Lo haremos así. —afirmó decidido.

El domingo a las nueve de la mañana se encontraban en la Sala de Prácticas de Deercourage reunidos Mithrandir, Galadriel, Elrond, Daphne, Isolda, Jefferson, Timothy, Gabrielle, Minerva, Clarisse, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill, Abby, Charlie, Penélope y Percy para despedir a quienes iban a partir en un viaje muy especial: los niños Christine y Christopher Brown con Arwen, Aragorn, Eowyn, Faramir, Meg, Sirius, Nymph y Remus.

Mithrandir había establecido con todos un lazo de energía por medio de su especial don y el regalo que les hicieron Galadriel y Elrond a todos. De este modo los que se quedaban podrían ayudar a las gemelas Major a traer de regreso a los que partían y los que estaban en el pasado, por medio de los gemelitos Brown y los gemelos Weasley, aprovechando los lazos tanto de sangre como de afecto. Si no se incluyeron los tres fue por la sospecha de que pronto partirían más allá de las estrellas, basándose en que Angelica y los antiguos no los hicieron participes del proceso con los dones.

—Galadriel, Elrond y yo estableceremos el portal para el viaje. Ustedes sólo deben concentrarse en su don para Viajar en el Tiempo como les expliqué —les recordó una vez más Mithrandir—. Eso les permitirá saber si el bloqueo temporal ya ha caído y en ese caso ir por los chicos. De no ser así deberán concentrarse en el 4 de febrero de 1981 y si aún allí no pueden buscarlos entonces en el 31 de julio de 1981.

Todos se miraron preocupados en el silencio que siguió a esa fecha. Ninguno de ellos se había planteado la posibilidad que los chicos permaneciesen más allá en el pasado, pues sería desastroso para Harry, Neville, Angela y Jessica estar luego de ese día cerca de sus padres y sin poder evitar lo que ocurriría.

—Estaremos con ustedes siempre, no lo olviden. —dijeron los cinco jóvenes del G.E.J.M.A. apretando en sus manos derechas las medallas que les entregasen Galadriel y Elrond tanto a ellos como a Clarisse, los integrantes de la familia Weasley y los viajeros.

—Y nosotros con ustedes. —afirmaron con una sonrisa llena de confianza los diez que viajarían apretando las suyas.

Los tres señores se ubicaron en las puntas de un triángulo equilátero imaginario y comenzaron a recitar el cántico en su lengua materna que les permitiría abrir el portal para el viaje en el tiempo. Pasados unos minutos vieron al igual que sus acompañantes que a los diez los rodeaba una luz blanca muy brillante que no molestaba la vista, sus expresiones de asombro y a los niños correr mientras los adultos les gritaban algo. Desaparecieron luego los diez y el portal, cayendo inconscientes los tres señores Dunedains.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó asustada Molly, viendo a _Fawkes_ volar en círculos sobre el sitio en el que habían estado los diez viajeros y los nueve pequeños fénix.

—Se han separado. —respondió Timothy con sus ojos clavados en el punto en que había desaparecido la gemelita y su mano derecha apretando fuerte la medalla.

—Los niños están con los chicos y los adultos rodeados de personas con extraños ropajes. —dijeron las gemelas Major luego de varios minutos de estarse tomando las manos y mirándose a los ojos, pálidas.

—Ayudemos a los señores a recuperarse para que ellos nos ayuden a descifrar lo ocurrido y decidir qué hacer. —dijo Kingsley con firmeza, asintiendo todos de inmediato.

* * *

* * *

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó aturdido Aragorn mirando a la mujer que le colocaba con cuidado un paño húmedo sobre la frente, luego de abrir los ojos y ver a varios personajes extraños moviéndose a su alrededor. Estaba acostado en una cama en una habitación extraña, llena de un agradable aroma a rocío, flores y trinos de aves.

—Perdone, no entiendo lo que dice.

Aragorn abrió sus ojos al máximo, asustado. Su acompañante le había hablado en una forma antigua de su lengua materna.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —repitió su pregunta, pero ahora en el idioma que le habían hablado, con evidente sobresalto en su tono de voz y expresión.

—Eso queríamos nosotros preguntarle, joven. Pero lo mejor será que descanse un poco y se recupere más antes que hablemos. —le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa suave.

—Yo… Estoy confundido… ¿Mi esposa, mi hermana y mis amigos están aquí? —preguntó Aragorn preocupado.

—Ellas y sus otros cinco acompañantes están en otras habitaciones. Ahora beba esta poción y descanse. Están los ocho en casa de Maia. Aquí se recuperarán y los ayudaremos a volver con los suyos. —le aseguró ella con sus ojos azules llenos de dulzura. Sonrió al ver que al oír el nombre de su tía el extraño hombre se tranquilizaba y empezaba a adormilarse de nuevo, dándole la poción con cuidado antes que se durmiese totalmente.

—Informaré a los otros miembros del Consejo Dunedain que él ha empezado a reaccionar, también que los embarazos de ellas cuatro no se han visto afectados. —le dijo el hombre alto y de pelo castaño oscuro a la mujer rubia y de ojos azules, antes de darle un beso.

—Han tenido suerte en llegar con nosotros, Arthur. Tía y tú los han ayudado muchísimo. Me pregunto qué les habrá ocurrido. —le dijo ella preocupada.

—No lo sé, Alyssa. Pero estoy seguro que en unas horas él despertará de nuevo en mejores condiciones y podrá respondernos esa pregunta. —le dijo él amoroso, besándola de nuevo y acariciándole el vientre que empezaba a abultarse antes de salir de la habitación.

La rubia caminó hacia los seis polluelos de fénix que eran cuidados por los suyos y les sonrió con cariño. _"Es curioso que varios de estos pequeños acompañen a los extraños viajeros. ¿Será alguno de ellos un fénix como lo somos mi tía, mi esposo y yo?"_. Sonrió cuando las aves empezaron de nuevo a entonar sus suaves cánticos. Era extraño para muchos que hubiesen coincidido un gran fénix y la pareja de los fénix, algo que ella sabía sólo se repetiría cuando de nuevo un peligro tan grave como el de los Mudredais surgiese, siempre siendo el gran fénix mayor y tutor de la pareja de fénix.

Suspiró al pensar en su mamá, su tutor, su suegro y los otros nueve miembros del consejo desaparecidos días atrás, según dijo el esposo de su tía antes de despedirse de ella, para cumplir con su deber de evitar un mal muy grande. Amrod había sido casi un padre para ella desde que falleciese el suyo en la guerra con la raza de los desterrados y aislados, lo extrañaba. Su mamá se había despedido de ella con mucho cariño, diciéndole que estaría con ella y el pequeño que llevaba en su vientre siempre por el gran amor que les tenía. Una tibia sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

* * *

* * *

Justo después de ver a los niños en brazos de las chicas una fuerte luz y ola de energía los golpeó a todos, perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras tres fénix cantaban y agitaban sus alas para ayudar a suavizar el estremecimiento en la energía.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry, un poco mareado, con sus esmeraldas mirando las angustiadas de su mamá.

—No lo sabemos, pero ustedes están bien y eso es lo importante. —le dijo ella con dulzura mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—Los bebés… —murmuró el chico preocupado, llevándose la mano izquierda a su cabeza mientras con la derecha intentaba incorporarse.

—Están bien, tranquilo. —le aseguró ella ayudándolo.

—¿Isis? ¿Saturno? —preguntó asustado al ver a los gemelitos Brown, empezando a recordar lo ocurrido antes que perdiese el conocimiento.

—Los niños están inconscientes y sus energías muy alteradas. —le respondió Jennifer, que los estaba atendiendo con ayuda de Angelica.

—He mantenido dormidos a Benjy, Christine y Christopher para que mis hijas puedan ayudar a los pequeños —completó Albus—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué ocurrió?

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que vinieron a buscarnos —empezó a responderle Harry, cerrando de nuevo los ojos al sentirse más mareado—. No pudimos tumbar el bloqueo temporal y los niños… —No pudo continuar, desmadejándose en brazos de su mamá.

—Shhh, tranquilo. Todo estará bien, tranquilo. —le dijo Lily con tono suave mientras le pedía auxilio con sus ojos a sus amigas gemelas, sonriendo agradecida cuando Angelica corrió hacia ella de inmediato.

—Deja de hablar y de preocuparte. Es importante que estés tranquilo para que te puedas recuperar de lo que ha ocurrido. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo, tranquilo. —le dijo la madrina con cariño mientras con su don más especial lo ayudaba a estabilizarse.

Al ver que su ahijado mejoraba con su ayuda y la proveniente de su hija inconsciente procedió igual con ella y los otros, sonriéndoles con cariño al verlos recuperar el conocimiento y pidiéndoles que se mantuviesen tranquilos. Su esposo y sus amigos la ayudaban a darles poción plateada y tranquilizarlos. Permanecieron los diez chicos y los nueve adultos en un tenso silencio minutos más tarde, cuando Angelica atendía a los pequeños gemelitos con su hermana.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron los niños asustados al despertar y verla, retrocediendo instintivamente.

—Shhh, tranquilos niños. No sabemos lo que ha pasado pero nosotros vamos a ayudarlos. Todo estará bien, calma. —les dijo Jennifer con suavidad.

Los dos niños miraron muy asustados a quienes los rodeaban, deteniéndose sus miradas en sus queridas "guardianas". Angela les transmitió rápidamente las memorias de lo ocurrido cuando llegaron en febrero y las situaciones simulando pérdida de memoria por medio de sus dones, evitando el más especial que el procedimiento lastimase a los niños.

—Me duele la cabeza. —se quejaron los dos a coro cerrando sus grandes ojos marrones, buscando ganar tiempo y porque en realidad les dolía. Estaban aturdidos con todo lo que se acababan de enterar, comprendiendo además que no debían hablar mientras no lo asimilasen y se adaptasen a la situación.

—Les daré poción para el dolor. Estarán bien unos minutos luego de tomarla. —les dijo con cariño Jennifer, sonriendo al ver que les permitían a ella y a su gemela acercárseles de nuevo aunque estaban evidentemente nerviosos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Angelica con tono suave a la niña.

—¿Isis? —planteó fingiendo inseguridad, controlándose difícilmente para no mirar a sus guardianas en busca de ayuda—. No estoy segura pero creo que no es mi nombre, sólo que… Diana y Electra me dicen así… También Marte y los chicos… ¿Tú recuerdas mi nombre? —se giró a preguntarle a su gemelo, pidiéndole ayuda con su mirada.

—¿Hermanita fastidiosa no te sirve? —preguntó él fingiendo una sonrisa pícara, haciéndole entender con la mirada que tampoco se sentía bien y prefería distraer la atención.

—No, Saturno, aquí el fastidioso eres tú —le reprochó ella con fingida molestia, siguiéndole la idea—. Además la señora está hablando de nuestros nombres reales, no de las tonterías que se te pasan por la cabeza.

—¡Niños! —los regañaron Jessica y Angela de forma automática.

—¿Nos pueden decir los nombres de las personas que estaban con ustedes cuando aparecieron aquí? —preguntó Sirius.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de si mismo, tan avejentado y tomado de la mano con aquella rubia tan joven. _"¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué no estaba mi esposa a mi lado pero sí los hermanos de ella? ¿Quién era la joven que estaba tomada de la mano de mi amigo? ¿Por qué no estaba mi cuñada con Remus? ¿Por qué no vinieron James, Lily, Alice, Frank y Albus con nosotros a buscar a los chicos? ¿Por qué estarían los niños con ellos sin los padres? ¿Qué ha pasado en nuestras vidas?"_.

—¿Qué personas? —le preguntó el niño con bien fingida curiosidad—. Disculpe señor, nosotros sólo estábamos… —Parpadeó y se giró a mirar a su hermanita con expresión interrogante—. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo y cómo llegamos aquí?

—No lo recuerdo. —musitó la niña con expresión asustada.

Acababa de darse cuenta que no sólo no habían podido rescatar a los chicos, sino que había alcanzado a ver un extraño lugar y a los adultos caer inconscientes cuando giró su rostro para mirarlos. Lo había hecho justo cuando sentía que tocaba algo similar a lo que se sentía en las pantallas de los televisores muggles, después de estar mucho tiempo encendidos, sorprendida porque no los habían seguido. Empezó a sollozar al pensar que por su impulsividad y la de su gemelo hubiesen lastimado a sus padres adoptivos y los de sus guardianas.

—Shhh, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien, no te asustes. Te vamos ayudar a recordar. Shhh, calma. —empezó a arrullarla de inmediato Angelica.

—¿Hermanita? —se acercó a preguntarle intrigado Christopher, entendiéndolo todo por la comunicación silenciosa que siempre habían tenido con sólo mirarse, empezando a sollozar él también.

—Tranquilos, niños. La ola de energía nos dejó inconscientes a todos un rato y es posible que haya afectado sus memorias. Pero van a mejorar, de verdad. —les aseguró Jennifer abrazando al niño.

—¿Cómo les habrá afectado a los que venían con ellos? —le preguntó Harry a Angela, girándose a mirarla muy preocupado.

—Lo más probable es que de una manera similar a nosotros. Acabarían inconscientes y débiles, con sus magias y energías alteradas. Lo que me preocupa es que no logramos quitar el bloqueo temporal y cuando se desató la ola de energía con la niña en mis brazos percibí una fuerte perturbación en el espacio tiempo, similar a la que se cerraba cuando recobré el conocimiento en la enfermería del colegio. —le respondió con la mayor sinceridad posible tomando en cuenta dónde y con quiénes estaban.

Angela comprendió de las expresiones atentas de los niños la causa de su llanto y se comunicó mentalmente con ellos.

—_Tranquilos, los ocho están aturdidos y débiles pero relativamente bien. Estoy segura porque tío Aragorn está bien y por medio de él puedo percibir a tía Arwen. Si ellos dos están bien los otros seis también lo estarán. Nuestro lazo aunque es débil, porque nos encontramos en diferentes tiempos, aún subsiste. Además he aprendido en estos meses a entender un poco lo que percibo como empática y él está tranquilo respecto a los otros._

—_Pero es nuestra culpa…_

—… _lo que ha ocurrido._

—_No se preocupen, lo resolveremos. Se los prometo._

Al notar inquietos a su prima y sus otros amigos les transmitió mentalmente lo mismo que a los niños.

—¿Ustedes saben los nombres de los niños y los de quienes venían con ellos? —preguntó Remus, que se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas que su amigo.

—Sólo sabemos que sus seudónimos son Isis y Saturno, que han estado desde muy pequeños con Diana y Electra y que tienen once años —le respondió Harry luego de intercambiar miradas con los otros nueve—. En cuanto a quienes venían con ellos sólo hemos reconocido con seguridad a Sirius y a ti… O al menos creemos que eran ustedes dos.

—Debo despertar a Christine, Christopher y Benjy ahora o sospecharán —dijo Albus a todos, dirigiéndose en seguida a los niños—. Ellos tres son amigos y confiamos en ellos. Pero no saben de manejo de energía, ni del bloqueo temporal, ni de otras cosas. Así que deben limitarse a responderles con sinceridad las preguntas sobre ustedes y no comentarles lo que hemos estado hablando o haciendo. Sus amigos les explicarán luego con más calma. ¿Me han entendido?

—Sí señor. —asintieron los dos a coro.

Sirius tomó el lugar de Jennifer, abrazando al niño para darle sensación de seguridad, deslizando su mano derecha hacia la izquierda de su esposa con nerviosismo. Sintió un gran alivio cuando ella aceptó la suya y la estrechó con fuerza.

Remus compartió un gesto similar con la suya durante un par de minutos. Mientras tanto el profesor Dumbledore hacía desaparecer los vasos de poción plateada, incluso los que les habían dado a los tres que estaban aún dormidos con el hechizo.

Luego que los despertase el director, la estudiante de medimagia les dijo rápidamente del estado de inconsciencia del que todos "acababan de despertar tan sólo unos minutos atrás", así como de la pérdida de memoria de los niños luego que los golpease la ola de luz.

Los esposos Brown se miraron nerviosos, suspiraron y asintieron. Se incorporaron y se acercaron con cautela a los niños, detallándolos atentamente, sonriéndoles suavemente para tranquilizarlos un poco al ver que los miraban con expresiones ansiosas.

—Hola niños. Yo me llamo Christine Brown. —los saludó ella con dulzura en el tono de voz y su mirada, presentándose para tranquilizarlos.

—Yo me llamo Christopher Brown y soy su esposo. —la siguió él con su tono grave paternal.

—Y yo me llamo Benjy Fenwick, un amigo de todos los presentes. —se presentó el inefable de pie tras los medimagos, con el tono más suave que lograba con su voz ronca.

—Hola. Nosotros…

—… no recordamos…

—… nuestros nombres…

—… Pero pueden decirnos…

—… Isis y Saturno mientras…

—… los recordamos. —les correspondieron los niños con tímidas sonrisas.

—Eso haremos —afirmó la medimaga sonriente en nombre de los tres, preocupándose al ver que simultáneamente cerraban los ojos y parecían buscar apoyo en Sirius y Angelica—. ¿Niños?

—Mareados. —musitaron los dos a coro.

—Les di poción para el dolor de cabeza poco antes que ustedes reaccionasen. —le respondió Jennifer a su amiga la pregunta muda que le estaba haciendo, mientras su amigo medimago los evaluaba con su varita.

—Será mejor que los llevemos a reposar luego que tomen poción revitalizante. —dictaminó Christopher. Convocó su maletín con un hechizo no verbal, sacando dos viales que tenía allí con lo dicho. Les tendió una a cada niño, que se las tomaron sin decir nada ni hacer ningún gesto.

Cuando los vieron adormilarse Christopher tomó en sus brazos a la niña y Benjy al niño. Había visto de reojo cuando la chica enfermiza intentó incorporarse y perdió el equilibrio, siendo sostenida por el novio que tampoco parecía muy firme.

Sirius le agradeció rápidamente con una sonrisa al moreno, corriendo hacia su hija para tomarla en sus brazos, mientras Remus hacía lo mismo con la suya, James con la novia de su hijo y Frank con la del suyo, ayudando Lily a caminar a su hijo, Alice al suyo, Jennifer a la castaña, Angelica al pelirrojo alto, Christine a uno de los gemelos pelirrojos y el director al otro. Idun llevaba en sus brazos al Harry bebé, Dotty al Neville bebé y Sif a los pichones de tres fénix, movilizando Tyr y Wykers con sus dotes mágicas los equipajes de los diez que se suponía viajarían y de los dos recién llegados.

Una vez recostaron a los doce chicos en las dos habitaciones grandes del segundo piso los examinaron una vez más Jennifer, Christine y Christopher. Todos se habían puesto muy nerviosos por la debilidad de los chicos, peor aún cuando los vieron quedarse dormidos al poco de tocar las camas.

—Están muy agotados y débiles. Pero con descanso, comida y otra dosis de poción revitalizante en un par de horas se recuperarán. —afirmó Christopher.

—Al parecer la irregularidad secundaria por el viaje en el tiempo les genera la pérdida de memoria —comentó Christine mirando pensativa a los niños—. Ahora entiendo lo que ustedes han estado sintiendo teniendo a sus hijos ya grandes a su lado. —les dijo con tono comprensivo a las cuatro mujeres.

El director frunció el ceño ante los dos comentarios. Se preguntaba hasta qué punto tendría razón en lo primero y le preocupaba muchísimo lo segundo.

—Los bebés han estado demasiado tranquilos. —comentó Alice con angustia.

—Están cansados pero bien. —le aseguró Jennifer luego de evaluarlos con su varita.

—Existen muchas posibles razones para que ustedes dos no estuviesen con Jennifer y Angelica sino con otras jóvenes —comenzó a decirles Albus muy serio a sus dos yernos—, también para que ustedes cuatro no viniesen con ellos —continuó mirando a los Potter y los Longbottom—, así como para el motivo de estar los niños con ellos sin ustedes —siguió con sus ojos dirigidos a los medimagos—, pero el intentar establecer conjeturas sobre lo que hemos visto no resolverá esas incógnitas.

»Lo importante en este momento es ayudarles a los chicos a superar el desajuste emocional que sufrirán cuando ellos diez sean totalmente conscientes de lo que ha sucedido. No sólo de que no han logrado volver a su época, sino que por el intento que hicieron los dos niños han venido a dar aquí y perdido en gran parte la memoria. Además de las preguntas que se harán también sobre quienes vinieron a buscarlos.

Los once que lo estaban escuchando tragaron saliva y asintieron. Era imposible para ellos no pensar en lo visto, pero el profesor Dumbledore tenía mucha razón en lo que les estaba diciendo. Tenían que hacer a un lado sus propias inquietudes para ayudar a los chicos con las que ellos tendrían en cuanto asimilasen lo sucedido.

Dos horas más tarde doce nerviosos chicos se reunían con los no menos doce nerviosos adultos en la Sala de Reuniones en la planta baja, luego de tomar la poción revitalizante que el medimago había recomendado.

—Cuando se planificó la actividad a llevar a cabo durante el eclipse de Sol para intentar devolverlos a ustedes diez a su propio tiempo —comenzó el director señalando a los diez chicos mayores del E.D.H., una vez que todos estaban sentados y atentos—, todos sabíamos que existía la posibilidad que no funcionase la tentativa. Es obvio que no esperábamos que coincidiese con que viniesen a buscarlos, mucho menos quienes se presentaron y que los niños viniesen a dar a nuestra época.

»Sin embargo, considerando la pérdida parcial de la memoria que sufren los doce es imposible el saber las razones de lo ocurrido hace unas horas. Es por ello que les sugiero a todos que en lugar de preocuparse por lo que ocurrirá dentro de dieciocho años, si Marte tiene la edad que cree tener, presten toda su atención al presente que están viviendo. Pues el futuro de todos y cada uno de nosotros puede verse modificado con cada pequeña decisión que tomemos hoy nosotros y otros.

»Chicos, Benjy, niños, ninguno de ustedes es responsable de la llegada de los gemelitos a esta época, pues no sabían de antemano lo que sucedería con sus actuaciones. Así que les sugiero que en lugar de alimentar pensamientos de duda y culpa dediquen sus energías a ayudarnos a resolver las múltiples situaciones que se seguirán presentando mientras conseguimos una forma más segura de devolverlos a su época.

»Marte, quiero pedirte que te comprometas conmigo en que al menos durante esta semana permanecerán los doce en esta casa todo el tiempo, así como también a que después las tres jóvenes menores de edad cumplirán con lo que ya habías planteado antes sobre su no participación en ninguna batalla a menos que sea estrictamente indispensable.

—Me comprometo con usted en que cumpliremos con esas dos condiciones. —aceptó Harry de inmediato.

—Christine, Christopher, quisiera solicitarles que los niños permanezcan en esta casa con los otros chicos. Tanto por la tranquilidad de los doce, que según hemos visto desde que despertaron parecen estar muy compenetrados, como por la seguridad de todos. —les solicitó serio el director.

Los doce chicos abrieron sus ojos al máximo, asustados, girándose a mirar a la pareja con ansiedad. Jamás se hubiesen imaginado que los separarían de los pequeños. Aunque ahora que lo pensaban tenía lógica, luego que los niños les diesen a entender que eran sus padres antes de perder todos el conocimiento. Sumado eso a que los Brown no eran tan cercanos a los Potter como los Black y los Lupin.

—Sólo si podemos venir a verlos tanto en la mañana como en la noche todos los días. —planteó Christopher serio luego de ver las reacciones de los chicos y consultar a su esposa con la mirada.

—Yo los buscaré todos los días antes de la hora del desayuno y luego de la cena. Así no habrá problemas en cuanto a la seguridad de ninguno. —intervino Jennifer, mirando primero a los Brown, luego a los Potter y por último a su padre.

—Eso no es necesario. Ustedes dos pueden venir a la hora que quieran no sólo a ver a los niños, sino a los otros chicos y a nosotros. —intervino Lily.

—Con nuestro grupo de amigos no hay problemas, pues ellos saben que se formaron lazos de amistad cuando ayudaron a salvar mi vida, la de Remus y la de Electra, reforzados al ayudar a mi esposa en el parto de emergencia que se le presentó según la versión oficial —completó James—. En cuanto a nuestros compañeros de trabajo el lazo es Jennifer, así que habrá que formalizar ante el mundo los "noviazgos" de ella con Remus y de Angelica con Sirius para evitar suspicacias.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron de inmediato las dos parejas, un poco nervioso el licántropo por su condición y el animago por su familia, pero decididos a dar el paso ahora más que nunca no sólo por los chicos sino por sus esposas.

James sonrió al ver la forma en que sus amigos estaban abrazando a las gemelas y la forma en que ellas se dejaban acunar por ellos. Era evidente que se estaban aferrando por el terrible miedo a verse separados por la muerte, lo único que podría justificar lo visto. Alice, Frank, Lily y él mismo no se habían despegado de los bebés desde que vieron a quienes acompañaban a los niños, por la misma razón.

Sabía que Albus les había dicho que se concentrasen en los chicos no sólo para ayudarlos a todos, sino para evitar que pensasen en lo ocurrido un par de horas atrás. Pero eso era simplemente imposible. Mientras miraban a sus hijos dormir cada pareja había estado abrazada pero con miradas ausentes. Él había tomado una resolución: cambiaría lo que hubiese ocurrido en el pasado de los chicos, su futuro, porque afectaba a los dos únicos familiares que le quedaban, su esposa y su hijo.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza —sonrieron los Brown—. En ese caso los niños se quedan en esta casa. —afirmó él en nombre de los dos.

—Disculpen, no queremos…

—… ser groseros ni impertinentes…

—… Pero no entendemos…

—… porqué los señores…

—… deciden dónde nos…

—… quedamos. —plantearon los niños con bien fingida curiosidad.

—Eso es porque somos sus padres. —le respondió con tono suave Christine, luego de consultar a su esposo con una mirada silenciosa.

—¿Nuestros padres? —preguntó la niña.

—¿Y por qué no saben nuestros nombres? —preguntó el niño frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque ustedes aún no han nacido —respondió Angela tomándole la mano a la niña mientras Jessica lo hacía con el niño, haciendo los cuatro la mejor representación de sus vidas hasta ahora—. Verán, niños, no sabemos cómo pero nosotros diez fuimos lanzados al pasado por un ataque de mortífagos. Mientras que ustedes dos están aquí porque vinieron a buscarnos y algo pasó que nos impidió a nosotros volver, trayéndolos a ustedes aquí.

—Sólo que justo antes de perder el conocimiento ustedes los reconocieron como sus padres, al parecer desconcertados por encontrarlos aquí. O tal vez preocupados porque los regañasen al no deber estar aquí. Eso no lo sabemos. —continuó Jessica.

—¿Quiénes son los mortífagos? —preguntó la niña.

—¿Por qué los atacarían? —preguntó el niño.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó de nuevo la gemelita sin dar tiempo a que les respondieran.

—Hablaste de pasado. ¿Qué año es? —planteó el gemelito.

—Dijo la señora que no hemos nacido. ¿Cómo es eso si tenemos once años? —planteó la niña con expresión interrogante.

—¿De qué batallas hablaba Marte con el director? —planteó el niño.

—Calma niños, con calma. —se adelantó Christine a la siguiente pregunta de la niña.

—Vamos a sentarnos con un trozo de torta y un vaso de leche a contarles todo lo que sabemos, así como también les diremos lo que no sabemos todavía. ¿Está bien? —les planteó Christopher.

—Esa es una…

—… excelente idea. —sonrieron los dos pilluelos a sus padres.

Mientras comían los doce adultos les contaron a los niños muchas cosas, suavizando bastante lo referente a la guerra, limitándose los otros diez miembros del E.D.H. a responder preguntas para evitar el generar tensiones en sus acompañantes.

Los dos niños, superada la sorpresa inicial de su nueva situación y asimilado lo que les había transmitido rápidamente Angela, guiaron con preguntas supuestamente llenas de curiosidad a sus padres, los de sus amigos, el inefable y el director para enterarse de lo que ellos sabían sobre los otros miembros de su grupo y lo ocurrido durante esos seis meses. Comprendieron de sus disimuladas evasivas que no les hablarían de la guerra y que tendrían que preguntarle luego varias cosas a los otros chicos.

Se sentían extraños por la situación con los que sabían morirían en un futuro, pero al mismo tiempo relativamente normal por el trato que les estaban dando. Era muy similar al que les daban sus padres adoptivos y sus tíos por afecto en el tiempo del que provenían. Les habían despertado gran curiosidad los bebés, no sólo por quienes eran sino porque les recordaron que sus mamás adoptivas y las de sus guardianas estaban embarazadas. Eso era algo que los otros del E.D.H. no sabían y ellos les dirían tan pronto les fuese posible.

Luego de la cena subieron a los doce chicos a los cuartos del segundo piso, haciéndoles tomar poción para dormir sin soñar a todos menos a Angela, a quien durmió la mamá con el hechizo. Los Brown, los Longbottom y Benjy viajaron luego a sus casas, mientras el director lo hacía al colegio para informar a la subdirectora y a Alastor de lo ocurrido.

Habían acordado que ante los otros miembros de la O.D.F., Benjy, Sirius, James y Frank habían encontrado a los dos niños en una dirección que les diesen los chicos a investigar, sin memoria, encerrados solos, con los posibles padres muertos en las cercanías. Luego tendrían que construir el escenario cuando tuviesen cabeza para ello.

Al día siguiente le cantaron el cumpleaños a Ginny en el desayuno. Le regalaron tanto sus compañeros del E.D.H. como las cinco parejas y los cuatro adultos que sabían de ellos, flores y chocolates, pues ninguno había comprado regalos porque todos habían esperado que los diez chicos volverían a su tiempo y no la situación en que ahora se encontraban.

Fueron las dos parejas de gemelos quienes ayudaron a distender un poco la situación al plagar de bromas la celebración, ayudándolos rápidamente los otros chicos y uniéndose los jóvenes padres de estos.

Los chicos tuvieron que esperar un par de días a que Alice y Lily se tranquilizasen un poco y los dejasen a solas durante algunos minutos en las mañanas y en las noches. Sólo entonces pudieron empezar a contarles los diez mayores lo ocurrido durante esos seis meses a los niños, así como éstos lo sucedido la semana transcurrida desde que destruyesen la copa en el bosque de Bristol hasta que los fuesen a buscar.

Ya Angela los había tranquilizado a todos durante su primera conversación respecto a quienes habían acompañado a los niños en ese viaje. Usaron los doce su don más especial y el lazo que los unía a ellos con los gemelitos, por medio de las medallas, para verificar dónde, con quién y cómo estaban. Eso los agotó bastante y les hizo creer a los adultos que estaban experimentando alguna especie de recaída.

Los doce chicos estaban muy preocupados por lo que estarían pensando ahora Lily, James, Angelica, Sirius, Jennifer, Remus, Alice, Frank, Albus, Benjy y los Brown, luego de lo visto. Era evidente para ellos que éstos se sentían igual sobre ellos, pues todas las noches los habían obligado a tomar poción para dormir sin soñar y cuando estaban despiertos siempre había alguno acompañándoles, esforzándose para mantenerlos tranquilos.

—Debemos hacer algo para tranquilizarnos y tranquilizarlos. —planteó Hermione el jueves en la mañana, apenas amanecer, preocupada porque la tensión nerviosa hiciese explotar a alguno de los veinticuatro.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo lograrlo? —preguntó Ron luego que todos miraron a su novia con expresiones de "Estamos esperando tu inteligente solución para ello".

—Podríamos fingir…

—… que nos escondemos…

—… los doce para hablar…

—… de eso y permitir…

—… que escuchen como…

—… ustedes nos calman…

—… a nosotros dos con…

—… explicaciones lógicas…

—… sobre nuestras inquietudes. —plantearon los gemelitos luego de varios minutos de tenso silencio, en que todos habían estado pensativos.

—Esa es una idea brillante. —los alabó Hermione.

—Nos estaban haciendo muchísima falta por su ingenio y porque son adorables. —les dijo Luna abrazándolos.

—No deben tardar…

—… en venir a buscarnos…

—… Así que subamos a…

—… la Sala de Prácticas…

—… no tan en silencio…

—… como deberíamos…

—… No ponemos bloqueos…

—… y empezamos a hablar…

—… del tema con los niños…

—… fingiendo luego que…

—… por nervios olvidamos…

—… tomar las precauciones…

—… para que no nos oyesen. —plantearon los gemelos pelirrojos, sonriendo cuando sus novias los abrazaron y besaron.

Lily y James se miraron con curiosidad cuando escucharon voces en susurros en las escaleras. Él empujó levemente a su esposa hacia la habitación pequeña de ese piso, diagonal a las escaleras, y le tapó la boca para poder oír lo que ocurría sin que se delatasen. Dio gracias mentalmente a que la elfina se hubiese quedado a cambiar el bebé mientras ellos bajaban a ver cómo habían amanecido los chicos.

—Shhh, no hagan tanto ruido. Los despertarán. —escucharon que decía la hija de Sirius.

—No estamos haciendo ruido. —oyeron protestar a la niña.

—Son las escaleras las que lo hacen. —la apoyaba el niño.

—Shhh, por favor. Nos regañarán si se dan cuenta. —se quejaba la hija de Remus.

Los esposos se miraron intrigados. James le dijo por señas a su esposa que él los seguiría, que ella fuese a buscar a los otros, a lo que ella asintió. Apenas escucharon que ya habían alcanzado el siguiente piso salieron de su escondite y procedieron como habían acordado, aunque Lily se unió pronto a su esposo porque ya los Black y los Lupin venían siguiendo a los chicos sigilosamente.

Los vieron entrar muy nerviosos a la Sala de Prácticas, asombrándose porque no pusieron ningún bloqueo. Rápidamente se pegaron a la puerta para oírlos.

—¿Van a respondernos ahora? —preguntó la niña en voz alta apenas atravesaron la puerta, para cubrir el que no pusiesen bloqueos.

—¿Qué explicación puede haber? —preguntó en seguida el niño.

—Pueden haber muchas explicaciones. —fingió evadir la castaña.

—Nos conformamos…

—… con que nos den una. —plantearon los niños luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

—Nosotros nos vimos trasladados aquí por un ataque, llegando bastante lastimados —empezó a plantear Harry serio, poniendo en palabras la idea que se le había ocurrido—. Es posible que mis papás, los de Neptuno y las mamás de Diana y Electra estén heridos, cuidando de ellos sus papás ya que son medimagos.

»Las dos señoras que venían con Sirius y Remus podrían venir buscando amigos nuestros que no consiguieron venir con nosotros, porque no viniesen a dar a la misma época al no estar con nosotros o porque… o porque se vieron trasladados después, como les ocurrió a Electra, Mercurio y Júpiter. Los otros cuatro señores podrían venir también buscando a alguien, viniendo ustedes con ellos ocho porque como gemelos tienen algún tipo de magia especial, de la misma forma en que parecen hablar con sólo mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasaría con los ocho que vinieron con nosotros? —preguntó el niño luego de varios minutos de silencio.

—Supongo que lo sabremos en el próximo eclipse de Sol, cuando de nuevo intentemos algo para volver a nuestra época —planteó Hermione—. Intentaremos algo más seguro y ellos también lo harán. —añadió con seguridad.

—Papá nos dirá si la señora a la que apoyaba con el gesto de apretarle la mano al vernos consiguió a sus familiares. Posiblemente estén ahora con ellos. —afirmó Angela, siguiendo la idea planteada por su hermanito por afecto, con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Falta mucho para el próximo eclipse de Sol? —preguntó la niña luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

—Seis meses. —respondió Luna.

—¿Ustedes recuerdan a quiénes estarían buscando los acompañantes de los niños? —planteó Ginny, queriendo completar lo mejor posible la historia de su novio.

—Algunos rostros vagos…

—… pero nada seguro. —fingieron responder los gemelos pelirrojos luego de unos minutos de silencio, en que fue evidente que los otros no eran capaces de inventar algo creíble. Especialmente Harry, Neville, Jessica y Angela, que tenían sus ojos clavados en el piso.

—¿Qué estarán pensando sus papás ahora? —preguntó el niño después de un rato de tenso silencio.

—Que ustedes deberían hablar con nosotros y no a escondidas de lo que les preocupa. —entró diciendo James con tono de paternal regaño luego de no oír nada, sonriendo al ver a los doce sobresaltarse y mirarlos asustados.

Los chicos sabían que los estaban oyendo, pero no se esperaban que entrasen y se los hiciesen notar. Si se habían quedado en silencio era intentando armar algo que responderle al gemelito.

—Tranquilos, chicos. El estar tan nerviosos no es bueno para su salud. —les dijo de inmediato Jennifer dándole un codazo a su amigo cuando pasó a su lado, regañándolo de esta forma por entrar intempestivamente y asustarlos.

—Nos…nosotros… —balbuceó Harry, que tomado por sorpresa no sabía qué decir.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Vamos abajo y hablamos de esto mientras desayunamos. —le dijo con suavidad Lily.

Los doce chicos se dejaron conducir por ellos al comedor, haciendo una pausa en el tercer piso mientras Lily y James iban por el bebé al cuarto, ella regañándolo a él por asustar a los chicos al entrar de esa forma a la Sala de Prácticas y además riñéndolos. Harry, Angela y Jessica sintieron una mezcla de alivio y tristeza al notar el cambio en las miradas de sus padres luego de oírlos, haciendo un esfuerzo para disimular sus emociones con el Entrenamiento Dunedain que la de pelo negro venía adelantando con ellos y Neville en el aspecto emotivo de forma más acelerada que con los otros.

Acababan de sentarse en el comedor cuando llegaron Alice y Frank con Neville, siguiéndoles un par de minutos después Albus, Christine, Christopher y Benjy, a quienes James puso al tanto de lo ocurrido poco antes. Mientras comían el director regañó a los chicos por no hablar abiertamente de sus preocupaciones y afirmó que, aunque existían muchas otras posibles razones para lo ocurrido el domingo, la planteada por los diez chicos a los niños era una muy buena posibilidad.

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando _Moony_, _Hera_ y _Rea_ aparecieron con los polluelos de _Febo_, _Zeus_ y _Gaya_, dejándolos con Ginny y Harry, comunicándose con los chicos como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo.

—Ataque grande en Coventry. —dijo Harry mirando a _Fawkes_ comunicarse con el director.

—Ustedes se comprometieron a quedarse aquí esta semana. —les recordó James mientras se levantaba.

—Cuiden ustedes de los bebés. —dijo Lily incorporándose también, al igual que Alice y los otros.

—NO, POR FAVOR. —gritaron a coro Harry, Neville, Angela y Jessica, siguiendo un impulso, demasiado nerviosos para contenerse.

—Lily, Alice, Angelica y Jennifer se quedan aquí con los Brown y los doce chicos. —ordenó el líder de la O.D.F. muy serio.

Las cuatro fueron contenidas de protestar por sus esposos, que las sujetaron suavemente y con movimientos poco disimulados de sus cabezas les señalaron a los chicos.

—Está bien. —mascullaron enojadas.

—Nosotros estaremos bien, chicos, tranquilos. —les aseguró Frank mirando a su hijo, que lo miraba lleno de angustia.

—Ustedes nos esperan aquí, mantienen calmados a los bebés, los niños y nuestras lindas esposas. —agregó James, mirando significativamente al niño en brazos de Lily que había empezado a llorar y luego a su hijo adulto. Sonrió al ver que éste tomaba una respiración profunda y asentía.

Benjy tragó saliva y desapareció con los que iban a combatir, decidido a hacer su mejor esfuerzo ahora más que nunca para que sus cuatro amigos regresasen con bien.

Cuando llegaron todos los miembros de la O.D.F. al cuartel, la mayoría bastante malheridos por lo fuerte que había sido el enfrentamiento, los Brown habían tenido que irse porque su jefe los había convocado para ayudar en el lugar de la batalla.

Observaron todos los miembros del grupo del director de Hogwarts, intrigados, a los dos pequeños recién llegados ayudar con mucha eficiencia a las dos chicas que sabían de medimagia a curarlos. Con mayor habilidad que los otros chicos que también les curaban las heridas menos serias.

Jennifer se dio cuenta que incluso contuvieron una hemorragia interna en Edgar Bones. Pero no dijo nada para no generar inquietudes en los miembros del grupo que no sabían quiénes eran los chicos. Sin embargo esa misma noche les contó lo sucedido a los padres de los pequeños.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta. Pero decidieron que siendo los padres de los gemelitos unos excelentes medimagos, y sabiendo ya los que sabían quienes eran ellos que aún en su época estaban en guerra, era mejor no intentar justificar lo hecho por los niños. Decidieron de mutuo acuerdo dejar que sacasen sus propias conclusiones para no poner en duda el supuesto problema con sus memorias. Además estaban cansados de intentar armar una mentira creíble para cada detalle que se les escapaba.


	20. Ruptura Dolorosa y Amarga

_Resumen: Voldemort hace planes según información recabada. Los Guerreros del Fénix vuelven a participar en batallas. Táctica del líder de los mortífagos para desacreditar a los encapuchados y consecuencias de su ejecución._

_**Ruptura Dolorosa y Amarga**_

Voldemort sentía muchísima curiosidad por la información que le había dado su espía. Sentado frente a la chimenea de la mansión Lestrange, saboreando el vino que la dueña de la casa le había servido antes de retirarse, se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos. _"El que James Potter haya logrado retener en su casa a los diez extraños jóvenes que combatían encapuchados es ventajoso para mí, pues no se han presentado de nuevo en los últimos combates. Pero me intriga mucho sus motivos para ello"_.

Ahora acababa de decirle, su generalmente ineficaz pequeño infiltrado, que habían encontrado el inefable y los tres aurores a los dos niños de los que habían hablado los "huéspedes" de Potter a quien interrogó y asesinó tiempo atrás, Caradoc Dearborn. También sin memoria y con los padres muertos. Los habían reunido con los otros chicos mientras buscaban familiares sobrevivientes de los jóvenes, o una forma de retener a los siete adultos y legalizar la situación de los cinco menores de edad.

"_Si el director, Potter y los amigos de éste logran mantener en la casa a los diez molestos y entrometidos jóvenes eso me representaría una ventaja y un inconveniente al mismo tiempo. El que no se presenten a combatir es beneficioso, pues son demasiado buenos con la varita. Pero el que estén permanentemente junto al hijo recién nacido de James Potter y casi todo el tiempo con el de Frank Longbottom es una desventaja si uno de esos dos pequeños es a quien se refiere la profecía que escuchó Severus Snape._

_Claro que aún falta que se cumpla la otra condición y existen otros cinco candidatos, pero no tienen tantas posibilidades como esos dos. Sin embargo no debo actuar contra ninguno mientras no sepa a cuál de los bebés se refiere, porque si me equivoco y el director oculta al verdadero peligro, preparándolo para enfrentarme, tendré problemas en algún momento en mi camino al poder absoluto._

_Tampoco es opción eliminar a los siete bebés y los padres, puesto que conociendo la ineficacia de mis hombres y que no todos los respetables ciudadanos cumplen con las reglas del Ministerio en época de guerra, la información puede estar incompleta al no tener en este pergamino el nombre de todos los niños nacidos finalizando julio. No, no puedo permitirme ningún error con algo tan delicado. Tengo que esperar en ese sentido._

_Por otro lado, si no me vuelvo a presentar en ningún ataque sino que sigo utilizando a los mortífagos como lo que son, seres prescindibles para lograr mis propósitos, entonces puedo romper la profecía de otra manera al no ser enfrentado jamás por una pareja de magos tres veces y que éstos sobrevivan, algo que no hubiese creído posible pero ya los Potter y los Longbottom lo han hecho dos veces… Tengo que tenerlos conmigo o quitarlos de mi camino, sean o no sus hijos candidatos a la profecía"_.

Siguió meditando en la forma en que se le había ocurrido evadir el cumplimiento de la profecía. Aunque no descartaba el eliminar al pequeño estorbo si lograba identificarlo adecuadamente, con precisión.

"_Un verdadero Slytherin manipula los hilos del poder desde lejos, tras bambalinas, manipulando a otros. Y yo soy un verdadero Slytherin por principios, por comportamiento y por derecho de sangre. Además me satisface más el encargarme personalmente de matar a brujas, magos o muggles especiales que tengan algo significativo para mis intereses, algunos interrogatorios y el planear estrategias de agudo ingenio para vencer a mis enemigos. El participar en batallas no es satisfactorio ni necesario si los estúpidos que me sirven hacen bien su trabajo._

_Con los encapuchados fuera de participación me concentraré en conseguir los objetos adecuados para los dos horcruxes que me faltan, terminar de preparar como armas letales a los mortífagos de mi círculo interno en lo que me conviene que sepan, atraer a mis filas a los magos más poderosos y destruir a quienes sean tan insensatos para no unírseme. Si en el transcurso del tiempo logro identificar con certeza a aquél de quien habla la profecía lo destruiré."_

El domingo en la tarde fingieron los chicos huir nuevamente de Deercourage, llevándose con ellos a los niños, frente a Emmeline Vance, Rubeus Hagrid y Edgar Bones además de quienes sabían quiénes eran ellos, por lo ya hablado con los padres y el director sobre participar de nuevo en batallas los diez mayores desde el día siguiente. También por el hombre rubio, que con la hermana y unos abogados amigos de ellos había preparado un boceto de documento legal para la adopción de los menores de edad y el establecimiento de vigilancia tutelar sobre los mayores.

Cinco de ellos bloquearon con escudos los hechizos para retenerlos mientras los otros cinco desaparecían con los niños y el equipaje hacia Greenprairie, desapareciendo luego ellos también.

—Son unos irresponsables —gruñó Moody, que no estaba de acuerdo con que los chicos se presentasen en las batallas. Mucho menos con que fingiesen llevarse a los niños con ellos—. No sólo se ponen en peligro ellos sino que se llevan a los pequeños.

—¿Crees que llevarán a los niños a las batallas? —preguntó Emmeline asustada.

—No lo creo. Han sido muy protectores con ellos desde que los conseguimos y los trajimos —respondió de inmediato Sirius, mirando luego de reojo a Jennifer y Remus que tenían el ceño fruncido—. Creo que se los llevaron porque se sienten responsables de ellos al faltar los padres.

Los Lupin y los Brown no habían estado de acuerdo cuando Marte había dicho que incluirían en la supuesta huida a los pequeños, a pesar que los diez chicos mayores habían asegurado una y otra vez que los niños bajo ninguna circunstancia se presentarían en ninguna batalla.

La castaña propuso además a los padres de los gemelitos que les aplicasen el mismo hechizo que habían usado con sus otros amigos, para que se asegurasen de que los niños estarían en Deercourage todas las noches y prácticamente todos los días. Sólo se los llevarían de paseo a ratos para que "estirasen las piernas y aprovechasen el sol de verano en algún sitio público, lejos de miradas indiscretas".

Fue con esto y con la promesa solemne de los doce de decirles siempre a los Brown dónde estarían cuando se llevasen a los niños, para que uno de los dos o uno de sus ocho amigos los esperasen allí y estuviesen con ellos hasta que volviesen a casa, que los dos medimagos aceptaron aquello. De hecho estaban los esposos Brown esperándoles en un parque cercano a Greenprairie en Edimburgo, donde los buscaron Harry y Neville para llevarlos a la casa, mostrárselas y luego salir los doce con ellos a dar un paseo y comer helados.

La razón que esgrimieron los chicos para incluirlos en la huida era lógica: los niños eran parte del pasado que no recordaban claramente en muchas cosas, pero sí la orden dada por algún adulto que estaba supuestamente con ellos en el ataque en Bristol de proteger a los niños. Por una imprudencia de Peter durante una de sus incursiones a Deercourage cuando los chicos estaban en Greenprairie, antes del nacimiento de Harry y Neville, ya todos los miembros de la O.D.F. sabían que tenían un traidor en sus filas. Así que era también lógico que los chicos no confiasen en dejar allí a los niños.

El día antes los chicos habían incluido a la profesora McGonagall y al auror Moody en el secreto sobre sus identidades, pidiéndoles que se uniesen al Pacto de Silencio que hicieron Benjy y los Brown mientras unían a la subdirectora sin que lo supiese al lazo de control mental. El profesor Dumbledore les había pedido que incluyesen a los dos para que la primera pudiese servirle de tutora a los dos niños, ya que no iban al colegio, y el segundo comprendiese mejor lo ocurrido últimamente y los ayudase a manejar la nueva situación.

Los niños aceptaron resignados que Alice, Lily, Angelica y Remus se convirtiesen en sus profesores particulares bajo la guía de Minerva McGonagall, al igual que tuvieron que hacer los diez mayores en cuanto a presentar unos exámenes teóricos para que evaluasen el nivel en que estaban y estudiar también lo que les hiciese falta, especialmente Angela, Jessica y Ginny que al igual que los niños eran menores de edad y deberían estar en el colegio.

En cuanto _Fawkes_ apareció en Greenprairie avisándoles que ya estaban sólo en Deercourage el director y quienes sabían prácticamente todo de ellos, por petición del profesor Dumbledore, los doce chicos regresaron a la mansión Potter con los Brown y algunas de sus cosas, dejando lo demás en su casa en Edimburgo.

El martes en la noche, después de no asistir Peter a la cena con sus amigos "por estar resfriadas su mamá y su novia" según le avisó a James por lechuza, les llegó el aviso de un ataque en Sheffield.

—¿Enfermas con gripe la mamá y la novia en pleno verano? ¿Son siempre tan malas sus excusas? —preguntó Ron evidentemente fastidiado a sus amigos mientras se ponían sus equipos de combate en Edimburgo.

—No puede decirles que tuvo una reunión con Voldemort para decirle que nos habíamos ido de nuevo de la mansión Potter. —opinó Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo pueden creerle los miembros de la Orden del Fénix? —siguió protestando Ron, exasperado, verificando su capucha en el espejo.

—No creo que papá y los otros se crean sus tristes excusas. Pero fingen hacerlo para no presionarlo. Aún siguen protegiéndolo. —afirmó Harry con enojo.

—Es lógico porque…

—… lo han hecho desde…

—… que estudiaban con él…

—… y por su comportamiento…

—… cuando está con ellos…

—… no despierta sospechas. —les dijeron los gemelos pelirrojos.

—Es cierto. Aparenta ser insignificante, ansioso de seguir sus pasos y nervioso, cuando en realidad es un maldito cobarde que se ha dejado dominar por Voldemort. —gruñó Ron mientras sus acompañantes verificaban sus capuchas.

—La próxima vez que estemos con él en Deercourage durante una comida, en que esté distendido, practicaremos el don de Percibir los Pensamientos con él para explorar su psicología y averiguar la razón del cambio que hemos notado desde que llegamos hasta ahora. —planteó Hermione, suspirando al verlos fruncir el ceño pero asentir en aceptación.

Mientras tanto en Deercourage estaba Jennifer convenciendo a Alice y Lily de no participar en batallas hasta que los bebés cumpliesen al menos seis meses de edad. Angela, Jessica y Ginny la ayudaron a lograrlo, pues apenas supieron del ataque aparecieron las tres en la casa con sus pasamontañas y se quedaron sin protestar, cumpliendo con lo prometido. La auror y la inefable aceptaron con la condición que ellas se presentarían al igual que las tres chicas si era indispensable, comprometiéndose la gemela en avisarles.

Ginny había notado que Angela y Jessica estaban tristes desde la mañana y sus hermanos gemelos las habían estado mimando. Justo después de ayudar a convencer a Alice y Lily habían caído en un mutismo, la de ojos miel tocando piano y la de pelo negro la flauta, las dos con una melodía triste. La conversación de sus acompañantes sobre la luna llena que la semana siguiente tendría que vivir Remus le recordó la noche en que curaron a Bill y prepararon la poción, abriendo mucho los ojos al comprender que era 19 de agosto y sus amigas estaban recordando la muerte de sus amiguitos del orfanato.

Media hora más tarde aparecieron en Deercourage todos los que participaron en la batalla. Los miembros de la O.D.F. en la sala, a excepción de la subdirectora que apareció con los siete chicos del E.D.H. en la Sala de Prácticas.

Jessica y Ginny ayudaron a Jennifer a atender a los miembros de la orden heridos, pues se suponía que sólo ellas dos estaban cuidando a Lily, Alice y los bebés. Mientras tanto los gemelitos y Angela atendían a los chicos acompañados de la subdirectora, que sólo tenía unos raspones y solamente permitió que se los curasen de última.

Una hora más tarde pasaron por allí los Brown para ver a los niños y llevar además algunas pociones para reabastecer a Jennifer, Jessica y Ginny, pues a las dos últimas y a los niños les habían hecho una evaluación de conocimientos en medimagia (en la cual los cuatro no mostraron totalmente sus habilidades pero sí la mayoría para evitar problemas), además de revisar sus maletines de medimagia (teniendo que dejar las pociones Dunedains y las más peligrosas de manipular en Greenprairie los chicos, confiando en que los fénix se las llevarían si las necesitaban).

Tanto los miembros del E.D.H. como los de la O.D.F. se dieron cuenta del especial interés mostrado por los mortífagos por la aparición de los siete chicos y la falta de sorpresa en que no apareciesen los otros tres, como sí la hubo en los aurores. Esto incrementó la tensión en el grupo dirigido por el director, pues "Marte" había dicho antes de huir que siempre que se presentasen en batalla dos o tres miembros de su grupo estarían cuidando a los bebés de los Potter y los Longbottom en Deercourage.

* * *

Mulciber, que dirigía el ataque, le reportó a su amo que era evidente la mejora en el combate de los miembros de la O.D.F. (lo cual le valió que Voldemort lo castigase con la maldición torturadora porque eso él ya lo sabía), también que sólo se habían presentado siete de los diez encapuchados (algo que ya se esperaba el líder de los mortífagos por la información dada por su espía) y que los aurores no habían hecho ningún intento por capturar a los siete encapuchados (lo cual sí era inesperado y le generó gran preocupación a su amo).

Lord Voldemort despidió al mortífago y se quedó a solas meditando la información dada por éste. Decidió que tenía que buscar una forma de lograr generar una situación en que los aurores del Ministerio declarasen peligrosos a los encapuchados y los persiguiesen de nuevo. También alimentar la desconfianza en ellos entre los miembros de la O.D.F. a tal nivel de generar una fractura entre quienes los protegían y los otros, o incluso que quienes hasta ahora los cuidaban los rechazaran.

Analizó nuevamente la batalla en que los observó de lejos combatiendo antes de presentarse y enfrentar al líder, el irrespetuoso que se hacía llamar Marte, cuando utilizó a la estudiante de medimagia para presionarlo. Unos minutos más tarde una carcajada escalofriante retumbaba en la mansión Lestrange.

El viernes estaban los doce chicos en el parque frente a Greenprairie con Alice, Lily, Harry, Neville, Angelica y Remus, comentándoles la gemela "casualmente" que ese día cumplía años uno de los niños de Molly y Arthur Weasley. Los chicos pelirrojos mostraron interés en saber cómo se llamaba (sabían que era Percy pero tenían que simular que no lo recordaban), cuando cayó en medio del grupo una pequeña pluma de fénix y se desvaneció al tocar el piso. Los adultos miraron hacia arriba interrogantes, asustados por la posibilidad que algún muggle viese al ave, mientras Jessica y Angela llamaban a la niña (cuyo seudónimo no eran tan extraño) que corría con su hermanito a unos metros de ellos.

Un par de minutos más tarde en Greenprairie los siete chicos mayores del E.D.H. subían a ponerse sus equipos de combate mientras los cinco menores desaparecían con los bebés y los cuatro miembros de la O.D.F. hacia Deercourage.

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?! —apareció gritando Sirius en la Sala de Prácticas, minutos después de terminado el enfrentamiento.

—¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE SEPAMOS? —replicó igualmente airado Ron.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustada Ginny.

—Los cabecillas de los mortífagos ordenaron hoy a los otros generar una situación de rehenes para presionarnos a entregar nuestras varitas y "dejar de intentar alejarnos de su amo". —le respondió Neville furioso mientras los gemelitos empezaban a curarlo y sus otros amigos caminaban de un lado a otro, lastimados pero incapaces de quedarse en un solo sitio.

—¿Cómo resolvieron? —preguntó inquieta la menuda pelirroja.

—Les hicimos creer que nos rendíamos. Cuando fue obvio que aún así no soltarían a los rehenes peleamos con ellos y… —le intentó contar Hermione, frotándose las manos y mordiéndose el labio nerviosa—. ¡Maldita sea! Caímos en su trampa. Los aurores creen que alguna vez fuimos mortífagos por la forma en que nos trataron y como peleamos para poder salvar a la mayoría. —explotó casi a gritos.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte casi al mismo tiempo que los chicos?! —apareció regañando Remus a Sirius—. James, Frank y Alastor están teniendo problemas justo ahora para justificar lo que has hecho.

—¿Sabes lo que están pensando todos en el departamento de ellos ahora? —rugió el de ojos grises—. No pueden seguirse present…

—¡¡ALTO TODOS!! —gritó Ginny paralizando y silenciando a todos, que se giraron a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos—. No puedo creer que caigan de esa manera en el juego de Voldemort. Tú regresa a Harrogate de inmediato y dices que le perdiste el rastro al mortífago que seguías —le ordenó a Sirius—. Ahora mismo —agregó al ver un asomo de protesta en su rostro, girándose a mirar al licántropo sin esperar respuesta—. Tú apareces abajo para que te empiecen a curar y no despertar sospechas en los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Y ustedes —se giró a decirle a su novio, hermanos y amigos— se centran, dejan que los curemos, ponen en orden sus ideas y luego nos cuentan con calma lo ocurrido para buscar una solución.

Sirius miró de reojo a su ahijado y denegó levemente mientras que Remus apenas si pudo disimular la sonrisa que asomó a su rostro. Todos los aludidos tomaron una respiración profunda para calmarse, asintieron y procedieron como ella les había dicho.

El lunes estuvo Angela muy deprimida todo el día, aislada con George en Greenprairie mientras los otros chicos la encubrían para que sus padres y el abuelo no se diesen cuenta, pues apenas si había tocado el desayuno antes que se fuesen a Edimburgo. Llegó tarde en la noche a Deercourage, apareciendo directo en la habitación y acostándose a dormir.

Una vez que la vio profunda Hermione les avisó a Angelica y Sirius que ya había llegado, pero que estaba muy cansada y se había acostado ya, disculpándose por ella. La pareja subió a verla, preocupándose al verla tan demacrada, preguntándoles una y otra vez a los chicos qué había pasado para que estuviese así.

Finalmente George "confesó que la noche anterior habían tenido una desavenencia". Aguantó los regaños de Angelica y las amenazas de Sirius sin decir una palabra, cabizbajo. Los otros chicos no intervinieron porque la verdad no podían decirla. En realidad ellos le habían estado evadiendo la mirada a la mamá de su amiga, que en dos años exactos moriría al cederles voluntariamente su magia y energía a ellos y los doce adultos a quienes Angelica implicó en el extraño proceso.

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno, Angela le pidió perdón a George frente a todos "por ser tan impulsiva y haberlo presionado en exceso, agradeciéndole su gran paciencia con ella y comprometiéndose a trabajar con más ahínco en su carácter". El pelirrojo le sonrió con dulzura y le besó el dorso de sus dos manos antes de acallar sus "disculpas" con un suave beso en los labios. Los padres de la chica se sintieron mal por lo que le habían dicho el día anterior. Angelica intentó disculparse, lo que no le fue permitido por George que sonriente le dijo:

—Ustedes tenían todo el derecho de reñirme porque debí buscar la forma de solucionar esto ayer mismo. Además yo considero mi amigo a cualquiera que defienda la paz, tranquilidad y felicidad de la luz de mi vida.

Los dos padres sonrieron con los ojos brillantes, lo cual fue el mejor bálsamo para la tristeza en el corazón de la hija por lo que no podría cambiar.

En la noche los diez chicos mayores del E.D.H., Sirius y James acompañaron a Remus durante su transformación, teniendo serios problemas para que el licántropo no lastimase a ninguno porque había estado bastante alterado.

Los dos Merodeadores no le dijeron nada a su amigo cuando recuperó su forma humana para no preocuparlo aún más, pues ni ellos ni los chicos fueron heridos, pero comprendían que el nerviosismo del castaño por lo ocurrido el viernes había afectado la transformación seriamente.

Lo ocurrido en Harrogate se repitió en varias oportunidades, en que los que dirigían los ataques cumplían a cabalidad las órdenes de Voldemort de presionar a los chicos con situaciones de rehenes y supuestas ofertas para que dejasen de intentar desertar de ser mortífagos. Esto generó que Crouch repitiese una vez más a sus hombres la orden de "capturar a los encapuchados para interrogarlos exhaustivamente" y también que se empezasen a despertar suspicacias entre los miembros de la O.D.F.

Lord Voldemort había dado la orden de plantearles esto a los jóvenes encapuchados sólo a los tres Lestrange, Lucius y Yaxley, mientras a los otros les ordenó atacarlos sin piedad. Así aparentaba que algunos de sus hombres los querían de regreso a sus filas y otros querían eliminarlos, evitando de este modo que su plan de desacreditarlos fuese evidente.

Los chicos habían decidido, una vez se calmaron como les ordenó Ginny y se reunieron los doce en Greenprairie en presencia de Angelica (como observadora silenciosa y asombrada por la participación activa de los niños), que responderían a los mortífagos con cinismo y retándolos a enfrentarse a ellos sin ocultarse tras rehenes, no intentarían de nuevo fingir darse por vencidos y harían lo posible para convertirse en centros de distracción para que los aurores y no ellos liberasen a los retenidos.

Este plan de acción funcionó muy bien en cuanto a disminuir el número de bajas y heridos en los enfrentamientos, tanto rehenes como aurores. Pero les generó un aura de individuos peligrosos que tenía exasperados a los padres, quienes habían intentado hacer desistir a los chicos de presentarse en las batallas para evitar que las cosas empeorasen.

El martes 9 de septiembre finalizando la tarde aparecieron _Fawkes_, _Moony_, _Hera_ y _Rea_ en la Sala de Prácticas, donde la profesora McGonagall estaba enseñándoles a los dos niños Transformaciones con ayuda de Angela, Luna y Hermione. los Brown conversaban con Jessica y Ginny de medimagia y los otros cinco chicos practicaban con los padres, el inefable y el director hechizos y contrahechizos.

Ginny, Angela y Harry palidecieron al recibir los mensajes de los fénix mientras el director fruncía el ceño.

—Ataque en Kingswood. —anunció Harry mirando a Hermione, que en seguida palideció.

—Voldemort en persona lo está dirigiendo. —completó Ginny mirando a Ron, que abrió sus ojos al máximo.

—Vamos. —dijo decidida Angela poniéndose en pie.

—Tú no… —intentó reñirla Sirius.

—Diana, Venus y yo también vamos en esta oportunidad —lo interrumpió con tono decidido Jessica—. Niños, no se despeguen de los bebés y ya saben qué hacer en caso de emergencia.

—Les avisaremos en ese caso por las esclavas. —afirmaron los dos niños a coro, corriendo a ubicarse varitas en mano junto al corralito en que los dos pequeños habían despertado y se movían agitados.

—¿De qué hablan? —saltaron asustados los Brown.

Pero en lugar de dar una respuesta los diez chicos mayores desaparecieron.

—¿Niños? —preguntó asustada Lily.

—Gea es hija de muggles…

—… Y en ese pueblo viven sus padres…

—… según lo poco que recuerda…

—… Así que no pueden permitir…

—… que ellos estén en peligro…

—… como ha ocurrido en…

—… algunas de las últimas batallas…

—… con muggles como rehenes…

—… Y nosotros dos evitaremos…

—… que los bebés estén al alcance de…

—… alguien distinto a Alice, Lily, James y Frank…

—… mientras todos vuelven. —les explicaron los niños con miradas firmes.

—Niños, tranq… —intentó acercárseles el inefable, enarcando una ceja y deteniéndose al ver que levantaban sus varitas al unísono en su dirección.

—Bajen sus varitas y no le apunten al señor Fenwick. —los regañó Christine.

—Lo sentimos mucho pero tenemos nuestras órdenes. —le respondió el niño sin mirarla.

—No le respondas así a tu mamá y haz lo que te ha dicho. —lo riñó Christopher.

—Calma todos, por favor. —intervino el director, acercándose a los pequeños. Enarcó las cejas al ver que la niña le apuntaba a él con expresión incómoda pero mirada decidida y el niño mantenía su varita en dirección al inefable.

—Por favor, profesor, sólo las madres y los padres pueden acercarse a los pequeños por órdenes de Marte. —le dijo la gemelita en tono respetuoso.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. —explotó enojada Lily, avanzando decidida hacia los niños. Parpadeó asombrada al ver que la dejaban acercarse sin inmutarse, manteniendo alejados a los demás.

—Están hablando en serio. —musitó Remus al ver que le permitían acercarse a su amiga rubia pero a él no.

—Lily y Alice se quedan con los bebés y los niños. Los demás tenemos que ir a Kingswood y ayudar a controlar la situación —les ordenó Albus a los miembros de la O.D.F.—. Christine, Christopher, por favor no presionen a los niños. Hablaremos todos con Marte, Isis, Saturno, Electra y los otros cuando regresemos. —les pidió con tono sereno, desapareciendo luego de verlos asentir con el ceño fruncido.

Alice levantó a su bebé y lo acunó, notando que el gemelito la acompañaba a la puerta.

—¿Por qué Marte les dio esa orden? —les preguntó Lily a los niños con su bebé en brazos y el ceño fruncido, al ver que la gemelita la escoltaba a ella.

—Para evitar que alguien con poción multijugos se acerque a hacerles daño a los bebés. Harry y Neville reconocerán por instinto a cualquiera que se haga pasar por sus padres empezando a llorar, según averiguó Gea, pero con los demás no notaríamos diferencia. —le respondió la niña.

—Es un planteamiento lógico. Pero Chris y yo somos sus padres, ustedes nos han visto toda la tarde con ustedes y no me gusta que nos apunten con sus varitas. —los regañó la medimaga, que iba con su esposo de la mano varios pasos atrás de ellos.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero Marte no hizo diferencia con ustedes o los otros en sus órdenes para proteger a los bebés y las mamás de los pequeños. —le respondió el niño con disculpa en la mirada.

—Hablaré con mi hijo en cuanto regrese y le haré entender que no puede ordenarles nada. Mucho menos enfrentarlos a sus padres. —gruñó enojada la pelirroja, con sus esmeraldas brillando con fiereza.

Los niños tragaron saliva pero siguieron cumpliendo con las órdenes de su líder, los dos muy nerviosos tanto por la situación allí como por lo que podría estar ocurriendo en el enfrentamiento.

* * *

—Bienvenidos, jóvenes desertores. Ya me ha informado el jefe de su grupo, luego que le di el castigo adecuado, quiénes son ustedes en realidad —saludó Voldemort con tono de supuesta decepción a los encapuchados en cuanto aparecieron—. Sus padres están muy decepcionados de su comportamiento, traicionando los principios de los sangre pura. Sin embargo me han pedido clemencia y he decidido concederles el revocamiento de la sentencia de muerte que pesa sobre sus cabezas si retornan a mis filas. —agregó con tono sedoso.

—Nosotros nunca hemos sido ni seremos mortífagos. Nuestros padres tampoco. Y tus sucias tretas de reptil no te servirán de nada, T.R. —le respondió Harry con tono helado, la mano con que apretaba la varita firme, su sangre hirviendo con furia.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort chispearon brevemente con enojo al oír que le decía de nuevo por las iniciales del nombre que quería olvidar, el que le puso su madre bruja por el padre muggle que no quiso saber de él. Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda le ordenó a su fiel mortífaga que hiciese lo ordenado mientras con su varita en la derecha le apuntaba al insolente.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius y Travers activaron los pilares de cristal que su amo les había ordenado llevasen allí, quedando encerrados con sus compañeros que tenían rodeados a los muggles y magos indefensos que usaban de rehenes ese día en un campo de energía verde fosforescente.

—Según me dijo su jefe de grupo ya les había entrenado en varias maldiciones, incluyendo las imperdonables que son las únicas que pueden atravesar esa barrera. Vuelvan a trabajar para mí y vivirán. Intenten rescatar a esos despreciables muggles y sangre sucia y serán perseguidos desde hoy a muerte. —sentenció Voldemort. Ordenó con otro movimiento de su mano izquierda tanto que los que estaban dentro de la barrera empezasen a torturar a los rehenes, como que los que estaban fuera atacasen a los aurores y cualquiera que intentase acercarse. Especialmente al director y su grupo, que debían ser contenidos por los grupos de Rabastan, Yaxley, Set Avery, Jugson y los hermanos Carrow.

—Maldito. —gruñó furioso Harry al ver la trampa cerrada que les había tendido y que retrocedía para mirar lo que harían.

Los diez chicos intentaron con varios hechizos e incluso maldiciones quitar la barrera, sin lograr nada, cada vez más nerviosos al aproximarse Bellatrix al punto en que se encontraban los esposos Granger con la pequeña Hermione que en diez días cumpliría un año de vida. Con los aurores muy atentos a ellos al igual que Voldemort no podían usar nada de Magia Antigua.

Desesperada Hermione intentó con la Maldición Imperius sobre el mortífago novato que la terrible mortífaga le ordenó atacar al muggle junto a su mamá, abriendo ella y los otros chicos los ojos al máximo al ver que funcionaba y el joven enmascarado se alejaba. Los diez encapuchados tomaron una respiración profunda y se quitaron las capuchas de los rostros para consultarse con sus miradas, sus rostros ocultos por los pasamontañas. El jefe de los asesinos no había mentido, las imperdonables atravesaban la barrera.

—Diana, Gea, Venus y yo destruimos los pilares. Electra, Mercurio, Júpiter y Neptuno alejen a los que los protegen. Leto y Urano, hagan lo que sea necesario para salvar a los rehenes. —ordenó Harry con tono serio y seco después que todos se mirasen entre sí.

Habían hecho todo lo posible por evitar aquello, pero no había otra forma de salvar a los Granger y los otros rehenes.

Lord Voldemort ordenó con otro movimiento silencioso de su mano, al oír al líder de los encapuchados, que todos sus hombres fuera de la barrera suspendiesen sus combates y se replegasen para que todos los aurores y miembros del grupo del director del colegio escuchasen y viesen lo que ocurriría.

Jessica, Neville, Fred y George miraron a Voldemort antes de lanzar la maldición torturadora cerca de Lucius, Travers, Rodolphus y Bellatrix.

—_¡Crucio!_ —resonaron las voces de los cuatro chicos.

Mientras tanto Luna y Ron obligaban con la maldición controladora a los mortífagos novatos a suspender lo que estaban haciendo.

—_¡Imperio!_ —resonaron sus dos voces.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_ —lanzaron de inmediato Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Angela sobre los pilares de cristal, haciéndolos estallar, desapareciendo la barrera verde fosforescente.

Luna y Ron hicieron que sus controlados rodeasen a los rehenes y los llevasen hacia los aurores, ayudándolos Jessica y Fred porque siendo varios era difícil mantener la maldición controladora, mientras George y Neville empezaban a combatir con Harry, Angela, Hermione y Ginny a Voldemort y los cuatro mortífagos del círculo interno que nunca fueron alcanzados por las maldiciones torturadoras de la chica de ojos miel, los gemelos pelirrojos y el castaño.

Lord Voldemort se rió con crueldad cuando vio que tanto los aurores como varios del grupo del director intentaban atrapar a los chicos. Mató a un mago que intentaba alejarse e hizo aparecer la marca tenebrosa antes de desaparecer con los de su círculo interno y algunos mortífagos, dejando otros por unos minutos más.

—Nos vamos. —ordenó Harry al ver que un auror del grupo de Scrimgeour intentaba una maldición torturadora sobre Jessica, de la cual escapaba la chica por muy poco.

Los diez chicos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que lo hacían casi todos los miembros de la O.D.F. y los mortífagos, desconcertando a los hombres de Moody la desaparición de su jefe y tres de sus compañeros.

—Deben haber desaparecido hacia el bosque en que los chicos acompañaron a los niños que fueron transformados en licántropos el otro día, para ver si fueron allí y logran arrestarlos —comentó Joseph Savage pensando en voz alta—. Hagamos nuestro trabajo mientras el jefe regresa con noticias. —les ordenó a sus compañeros, pues cuando no estaban presentes Alastor Moody, Frank Longbottom, James Potter o Sirius Black quedaba él al mando del grupo del experimentado auror.

Harry había dirigido las apariciones de quienes no sabían quiénes eran ellos hacia el jardín de la casa, mientras las de él, sus compañeros, sus padres, el inefable, la subdirectora, el jefe de su papá como auror y el director las dirigió hacia la sala de Deercourage, donde estaban los niños con los bebés, las mamás de éstos y los Brown. El inefable llegó casi inconsciente varios minutos más tarde, por la herida que le alcanzó a generar Travers antes de desaparecer.

Emmeline, Edgar, Hagrid, Peter, Dedalus, Elphias y Sturgis se miraron asombrados al ver que aparecían en el jardín de los Potter, al igual que Arabella, Aberforth y Mundungus que llegaban por trasladadores, preguntándoles los tres últimos a los otros lo ocurrido en la batalla.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó sobresaltada Alice al verlos aparecer, los diez chicos con las capuchas atrás y quitándose sus pasamontañas con rapidez.

—Entréguenme sus varitas de inmediato. —le ordenó James a los chicos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué le estás apuntando a nuestro hijo? —le preguntó Lily alarmada a su esposo.

—ÉL NO ES MI HIJO. —rugió James.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —se le escapó un grito estrangulado a la inefable de pelo rojo oscuro, mientras sus esmeraldas veían chispas plateadas alrededor de la habitación.

—Ningún Potter usa magia oscura. —completó James con rabia y dolor.

—James, cálmate. Chicos, entreguen sus varitas y vamos a habl… —intentó Jennifer.

—No hay nada que hablar, no puede llamarse hija mía quien lanza una maldición asesina. Tal vez sea hija de mi hermano o mis primos, pero no mía. —la interrumpió Sirius, sus ojos hundidos y oscurecidos.

Angelica tragó saliva al ver chispas plateadas brillar alrededor de ellos y los ojos de su hija cambiar de azules a verdes, llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Maldición asesina? —preguntó Lily abriendo sus ojos al máximo.

—Ningún Longbottom usa tampoco Maldiciones Imperdonables, así que Neptuno no es el hijo que formaré con mi esposa —afirmó Frank con tono frío y seco—. Entreguen las varitas los diez ahora mismo.

—¿Pero qué locura es ésta? —preguntó Alice desesperada, luego de ver chispas plateadas una vez más alrededor de la habitación.

—Nos vimos obligados por Vold… —intentó Harry mirando a su padre, sus esmeraldas llenas de dolor.

—No se mueva y entreguen los diez sus varitas al profesor Dumbledore ahora mismo. —le ordenó James con el mismo tono que usaba con los mortífagos.

—Por favor. No sabemos qué pasará en nuestras vidas para que ellos sean así. Diana recuerda un orfanato. Podrían haber caído en manos de indeseables y… —intentó Angelica, desesperada al ver lágrimas bajando por el rostro de su hija y su sobrina.

—En ese caso igual no son nuestros hijos estos desconocidos que tenemos frente a nosotros. Debemos hacer lo posible para cambiar los hechos de modo que nuestros bebés no lleguen a convertirse en brujas y magos que sepan usar artes oscuras —la interrumpió James con tono firme, rabia y dolor mezclados en sus ojos avellanas—. Entreguen las varitas y los ubicaremos en un lugar seguro para ustedes y los demás mientras resolvemos su situación.

—Cuatro Maldiciones Asesinas para destruir cuatro pilares y eliminar una barrera, cuatro Maldiciones Cruciatus empleadas sólo para alejar a asesinos de los pilares, y dos Maldiciones Imperius masivas para evitar que mortífagos novatos siguiesen torturando a muggles y magos indefensos, les llevan a ustedes a declarar que no somos sus hijos ni familiares. Cuando vieron al igual que los demás que intentamos todo contra esa barrera antes de usarlas, luego que Voldemort afirmase que sólo las Maldiciones Imperdonables la atravesarían —intentó Harry por última vez hacerlos razonar, haciendo un gesto de frustración al ver las miradas de su padre y su padrino—. Piensa en lo que ha estado ocurriendo en las últimas batallas, papá, por favor. —intentó hacerle recapacitar.

—NO ME LLAMES ASÍ. TÚ NO ERES MI HIJO. —rugió James.

—Si es así como piensan y como se sienten lo mejor será que ninguno de ustedes recuerde que somos sus hijos o familiares, para evitarles el sufrimiento que justo ahora están sintiendo —decidió Harry lleno de dolor y rabia—. Desde hoy seremos sólo unos desconocidos a quienes ayudaron, que han huido de aquí hace tres semanas y que hasta hoy los habían ayudado por agradecimiento a cuidar de los bebés, pero que se alejan definitivamente por petición de ustedes.

»Lamento muchísimo que Lord Voldemort haya logrado su objetivo. Pero les aseguro que mientras no podamos volver a nuestro tiempo no permitiremos que los lastimen. Diana, Venus, Gea, Urano, Júpiter, hagamos lo que debemos hacer por el bien de ellos.

—Chicos, no. —denegó asustada Angelica al ver a los diez guardar sus varitas con expresiones tristes pero decididas y avanzar a los cinco nombrados por el de ojos esmeralda un paso, para quedar en la posición del hijo de su amigo y unir sus manos.

Lily, Alice, Remus, Sirius, James, Frank, Minerva, Alastor, Christine y Christopher los miraban asustados, con sus ojos abiertos al máximo, intentando asimilar lo que el chico había dicho y entender lo que pretendían. Albus miró de reojo a sus dos hijas y le tomó una mano a cada una, para intentar ayudarlas de alguna manera a evitar que los chicos lograsen su objetivo si había entendido bien lo dicho por el joven Potter.

Una fuerte luz blanca inundó la sala durante algunos minutos, viéndose además chispas plateadas y escuchándose algunos gemidos, cayendo inconscientes al cesar la luz todos los miembros de la O.D.F. que estaban en la sala cuando Harry dio la orden. Jessica y Fred evitaron con Magia Antigua que golpeasen algo mientras Luna y Neville hacían flotar los bebés hacia el corralito. Justo estaba cesando la luz y las chispas plateadas cuando logró concentrarse Benjy y aparecer en la mansión Potter, cayendo en una esquina de la sala.

—Hermanita. —dijo sollozante la chica de ojos miel al ver que tanto ella como los cinco que la habían ayudado también perdían el conocimiento.

—Lleven ustedes dos a Greenprairie a los seis mientras nosotros verificamos cómo están ellos, les curamos lo más urgente e intentamos averiguar si lograron que olvidasen todo lo referente a nuestros rostros y los lazos familiares. —les dijo Neville a Jessica y Fred.

—Vamos mi amor. —le dijo el pelirrojo a su novia, activando la esclava de su cuñada, la de su gemelo y la de su hermanita con su varita mientras ella lo hacía con la del pelinegro, el pelirrojo alto y la castaña.

—Son tan dulces y firmes…

—… como ellas nos contaron. —afirmaron tristes Chris & Chris acariciando los rostros de sus padres.

—Tal vez ustedes podrían quedarse con ellos mientras conseguimos la forma de tumbar el bloqueo temporal y volver a nuestra época de manera segura. —les propuso Luna después de intercambiar una mirada con su novio.

—No. —denegaron los dos con firmeza.

—Harry, Angela y Jessica…

—… nos necesitan. Además somos…

—… el equipo de respaldo en medimagia…

—… de "Los Guerreros del Fénix". —se explicaron con seguridad.

—Angelica despertará en cualquier momento y no he podido verificar lo que recuerdan. —dijo angustiada Luna unos minutos después, al verla removerse mientras le aplicaba el vendaje en el brazo izquierdo a James luego que la niña se lo curase rápidamente.

—No se vayan y… reversen lo que… han hecho… Yo los ayudaré… a que sus padres… comprendan lo sucedido… en Kingswood. —le pidió Benjy angustiado a Neville en cuanto se le acercó y él reunió fuerzas para hablar, con su respiración entrecortada, sujetándole con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se apretaba la herida en el torso.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó asustada la rubia.

Ninguno de los chicos lo había visto por estar casi oculto por un mueble. La herida del inefable se veía grave. Además no se habían dado cuenta que él no estaba cuando los seis chicos se habían concentrado en el don del Manejo de la Energía y el de Influir los Pensamientos para borrarles los recuerdos, ayudando a Angela los cinco chicos que estaban en las barreras a su don especial para que pudiese usarlo y afectar lo menos posible a quienes les borrarían los recuerdos.

—Por favor, señor Benjy, no les diga nada sobre nuestra identidad y permanezca tranquilo —le pidió rápidamente Christine mientras lo evaluaba con su varita—. Voy a atender su herida con ayuda de mi hermanito, nosotros nos vamos y usted escucha a sus amigos.

—Nos avisa por medio de uno de nuestros fénix mañana a qué hora puede reunirse con nosotros y lo hablamos con calma. —completó el niño.

—Pero… —intentó el inefable convencerlos.

—Chicos… —murmuró Angelica entreabriendo los ojos.

—Nos vemos mañana. Le doy mi palabra de mago que no le haremos olvidar nada y lo escucharemos. —le aseguró Neville al hombre moreno mientras con su varita hacía aparecer en los rostros de los niños, su novia y él mismo los pasamontañas.

Benjy asintió resignado. Les sonrió agradecido, con sus labios pálidos por la pérdida de sangre, a los niños. Los gemelitos le habían detenido la hemorragia y vendado rápidamente, entregándole luego una redoma con poción rellena sangre.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Angelica aturdida intentando levantarse.

—Tómese usted un vaso de poción revitalizante y déles un cuarto de vaso a cada uno de ellos cuando despierten, por favor. —le pidió el niño al inefable dejándole los cuatro vasos que consiguió en el maletín de Jessica. Desapareció en seguida con su hermanita, la rubia y el castaño por medio de los trasladadores en las esclavas, llevándose los maletines de medimagia de la chica de ojos miel y la menuda pelirroja.

—¿Qué pasa, Benjy? No entiendo. —le preguntó Angelica sujetándose la cabeza, mareada.

—Toma un cuarto de vaso y ayúdame con los otros —le dijo el inefable entregándole uno de los vasos, sintiéndose mejor luego de tomar él la poción rellena sangre y un vaso completo de revitalizante. Se desplazó con cuidado hacia el punto en que se encontraban el director y la subdirectora—. _¡Rennervate! ¡Rennervate!_

—¿Benjy? ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó el director inquieto.

—Beba usted un cuarto de vaso, profesor. La profesora y los demás deben tomar la misma cantidad. Cuando estén recuperados hablaremos e intentaremos entender lo ocurrido. —le respondió el inefable respetuoso.

El director frunció el ceño, extrañado por la respuesta dada por su ex alumno, pero asintió y bebió lo que le había indicado mientras lo veía desplazarse con cuidado hacia su amigo auror.

Angelica mientras tanto había ayudado a su gemela y su esposo luego de beber la cantidad de poción revitalizante que su amigo le indicase, procediendo con Alice y Lily mientras Sirius lo hacía con James y Frank y su gemela examinaba a los bebés, que estaban haciendo ruidito. Con el ceño fruncido intentaba entender lo que recordaba, una mezcla de imágenes, conversaciones y sensaciones aparentemente sin sentido.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, Benjy? —le preguntó el director luego que _Fawkes_ le comunicase que los otros miembros de la O.D.F. estaban en el jardín de la casa intentando entrar sin lograrlo. Ya estaban todos conscientes y los bebés en perfecto estado, según dijo Jennifer.

—No lo sé exactamente, profesor. Yo fui herido seriamente en Kingswood, por lo que demoré varios minutos en lograr concentrarme y aparecer aquí. Cuando lo hice estaba desapareciendo una luz blanca y unas chispas plateadas. Ustedes y seis de los chicos perdieron el conocimiento. Electra y Mercurio se fueron con los inconscientes mientras Leto y Neptuno se quedaron a ayudar a Isis y Saturno a darnos las atenciones de emergencia.

»Decían algo sobre haberse visto obligados a borrar recuerdos y tener que irse aunque no querían, mientras los curaban, pero no les entendí bien porque estaba mareado ya que había perdido bastante sangre antes de poder aparecer aquí. Los niños me dieron poción rellena sangre y las revitalizantes para todos luego de curarme, diciéndome la dosis para que se recuperasen, antes de desaparecer con Leto y Neptuno.

—¿Por qué recordamos lo que hicieron en Kingswood si nos borraron recuerdos? No es lógico que nos dejasen recordar que usan Maldiciones Imperdonables. —planteó Frank serio.

—Tal vez no lograron borrarnos los recuerdos y no se esperaban la aparición de Benjy luego que nos atacasen de esa manera. —se encogió de hombros James.

—Yo estoy herido y no hubiese podido hacer nada. Además ellos nos curaron. —replicó el inefable mirándolo serio.

—Es muy difícil saber lo que piensa un mago oscuro. —dijo Frank con el ceño fruncido.

—Los chicos no son magos oscuros. —replicó Benjy con tono preocupado.

—Voldemort sólo le enseña las Maldiciones Imperdonables a quienes trabajan para él. —afirmó Sirius enojado.

—Además de ellos sólo las conocen los aurores, porque se las enseñamos por órdenes de Crouch. Y a excepción de Mercurio y Júpiter ninguno tiene edad de haber pasado por la Academia, si es que no nos mintieron en eso. —gruñó Moody.

—Los conocimientos y habilidades de una persona no la definen sino lo que decide hacer con ellos —intervino el director serio—. Es cierto que es preocupante que sepan aplicar las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Sin embargo los cuatro chicos que usaron la asesina no la dirigieron hacia ningún ser vivo, sino que la usaron para destruir los pilares que mantenían el escudo. Los otros cuatro chicos lanzaron la torturadora cerca de los mortífagos que los custodiaban, pero no se la aplicaron ni a ellos ni a nadie. Se limitaron a alejarlos. Y los otros dos chicos usaron la controladora para poner a salvo a los rehenes, solos inicialmente y luego con ayuda de sus amigos.

—Benjy dice que les escuchó que nos borraron recuerdos, o al menos lo intentaron, y acabamos de recuperar el conocimiento. —les recordó James después de varios minutos de silencio, mirándose el vendaje en el brazo izquierdo serio y con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo los recuerdo tanto en las batallas como en reuniones con otros miembros de la O.D.F., así como casi todo lo ocurrido desde que el profesor llegó aquí con ellos, pero… Hay conversaciones entre nosotros y situaciones con ellos ya sin vendajes en sus brazos y manos con… huecos en mis recuerdos inexplicables. —comentó Lily con expresión pensativa.

—Ustedes sabían quiénes son —afirmó Benjy luego de suspirar, comprendiendo de lo dicho por sus amigos y sus actitudes antes que hablase el director lo que pudo ocurrir antes de él llegar—. Les habían permitido que les viesen los rostros porque confiaban en ustedes y hoy me lo iban a permitir a mí, luego que llegásemos de Kingswood —continuó, fingiendo que él no sabía quiénes eran hasta no hablar con los chicos y saber que tan grave era el problema—. Sospecho que les borraron esos recuerdos luego de discutir ustedes con ellos por lo de las Maldiciones Imperdonables. —completó al ver que lo miraban interrogantes.

—Se llevaron a los niños con ellos. Debieron dejarlos. —replicó Christine con tono preocupado un par de minutos después, rompiendo el silencio del lugar, con una sensación de angustia en el pecho que no comprendía.

—Quitaré el bloqueo en la casa para que los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix puedan entrar desde el jardín, pues están angustiados por nosotros. Pero por favor no les digan del borrado de recuerdos. Esperemos a hablar con los chicos de eso y lo ocurrido en Kingswood. —les planteó el director, quitando el bloqueo luego de verlos asentir a todos, Minerva, Christopher y Alastor con el ceño fruncido.

Jennifer y los esposos medimagos examinaron las heridas de todos mientras el director les decía que "el mismo problema con la protección puesta por él a la casa que les había desviado a ellos hacia el jardín, les había dejado inconscientes a los que aparecieron dentro de la casa, estando así hasta unos minutos antes". Se comprometió a "corregir el problema".

Hablaron casi media hora de lo ocurrido en Kingswood, repitiéndoles el director lo dicho sobre conocimientos, habilidades y decisiones, además de hablarles sobre la forma en que los chicos habían usado las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

Albus notó entristecido que, a excepción del inefable y sus dos hijas, todos desconfiaban de ellos a pesar de sus palabras. No tenía recuerdos de los rostros de los chicos ni de muchas situaciones, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en ellos. Jennifer y Angelica se comunicaron mentalmente con él, pidiéndole que se reuniesen a solas los tres más tarde en la oficina del colegio, a lo que él accedió de inmediato.

En cuanto llegó a Hogwarts intentó comunicarse con los chicos por medio de su amigo _Fawkes_, pero no le respondieron. El fénix le comunicó sin embargo que tenían aspecto enfermizo y deprimido, pero que ninguno estaba herido de gravedad.

Consiguió en su escritorio una carpeta sellada con su magia que contenía pergaminos con notas dispersas sobre viajes en el tiempo y características en familias Dunedains y otras mágicas que generalmente eran hereditarias. Al cotejar esto con los recuerdos dispersos y algunas notas que sus hijas habían llevado (acostumbrados los tres por Luthien a tomar notas en forma de palabras claves sobre asuntos que los inquietaban, eliminándolas cuando ya hubiesen llegado a una aclaratoria o solución), llegaron padre e hijas a la conclusión que algunos de los chicos eran familiares de los Potter, los Longbottom y los Weasley, y que al menos uno de ellos era familia de los tres. Estaban seguros que sería quien les borró los recuerdos al modo Dunedain, extrañándoles que lograse hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

—Es una lástima que nos confiásemos tanto en nuestras memorias y eliminásemos las notas que tomamos durante el primer mes y medio que estuvieron aquí —se lamentó Jennifer mirando los pergaminos en sus manos—. Estoy segura que podríamos deducir quiénes son uniendo las notas de los tres.

—Si Voldemort no les hubiese tendido la trampa de hoy de forma tan eficaz, los aurores y nuestros compañeros de La Orden del Fénix nos los habrían catalogado de peligrosos, no hubiésemos tenido un enfrentamiento con ellos y no nos hubiese borrado los recuerdos el que es familiar nuestro —opinó Angelica con frustración—. Es triste que nuestros amigos hayan olvidado tan fácil toda la ayuda que han dado.

—No quiero que comenten lo que hemos deducido con sus esposos, los Potter, los Longbottom, los Brown, Minerva o Alastor mientras tengan reservas con los chicos por lo ocurrido hoy —les pidió el padre, suspirando al ver fruncir el ceño a la más rebelde—. Quiero pedirle a Benjy que intente un acercamiento con los chicos, pues no estuvo presente en lo que haya pasado entre que aparecimos en Deercourage y que nos borraron los recuerdos.

»Además he notado que, al igual que nosotros tres, comprende que lo ocurrido en Kingswood fue sólo el desenlace de la estrategia que Voldemort empezó a desarrollar desde la batalla en Harrogate y no está mostrando un rechazo por los chicos. Creo que Benjy tiene más posibilidades que nosotros de hablar con ellos y lograr que reanuden la comunicación.

Las dos suspiraron y asintieron.

* * *

—¿Cómo están? —preguntaron a coro Luna y Neville en cuanto aparecieron en Greenprairie, mientras los niños se apresuraban a evaluarlos con sus varitas.

—Les hemos dado un vaso de poción plateada y uno de dorada a cada uno, pero aún no recobran el conocimiento y sus energías están demasiado alteradas. Les tendremos que dar poción cristalina también. —le respondió Jessica mientras el novio sacaba lo dicho de los morrales de sus hermanos.

—Hagámoslo y luego les transmitimos magia y energía los cuatro para terminar de estabilizarlos. —decidió Neville, tomando uno de los vasos.

Los seis chicos recobraron el conocimiento luego que les diesen las pociones y recibiesen la transferencia. Aún con la gran ayuda recibida estaban tan agotados como los cuatro que se las dieron y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La oposición de Angelica, Jennifer y Albus al procedimiento, además de la energía de la primera en los seis, había dificultado demasiado el que lograsen lo dicho por Marte.

La tristeza por lo sucedido con sus padres, la rabia por lo provocado por Voldemort, la inquietud al no haber podido averiguar quienes se quedaron si habían tenido éxito en el borrado de recuerdos y la preocupación por lo sucedido con el inefable, los tenía abatidos y nerviosos.

—No podemos hacer nada más por hoy. Vamos a dormir todos y mañana resolveremos lo que podamos. —sugirió Hermione, suspirando al ver a todos asentir con desgana.

Estaba preocupada al ver a Harry, Neville, Angela y Jessica demasiado deprimidos, aunque lo comprendía, al igual que los ojos apagados en los gemelitos cuando normalmente eran tan brillantes.

Los durmió a todos con poción para dormir sin soñar mientras Angela se quedaba dormida por el agotamiento mágico a pesar de la ayuda recibida, luego que se quitasen los equipos de batalla, guardasen los cinturones de cuero de dragón con sus varitas en los guardarropas de las habitaciones y se pusiesen pijamas. Hicieron todo al modo muggle, cada uno en sus habitaciones según se habían distribuido en la casa.

Ron quiso acompañar a su prometida en su deambular por los pisos para dormirlos, pero ella le pidió con la mirada que se quedase con el chico de ojos esmeralda a lo que él accedió con rapidez.

Hermione, después de estar segura que todos estaban dormidos, le pidió a _Moony_ que la trasladase a la habitación del segundo piso en Deercourage donde había dormido con sus compañeras hasta el día antes, luego que _Hera_ verificase que no había nadie allí, mientras _Rea_ se quedaba a cuidar de _Febo_, _Zeus_ y _Gaya_ que aún eran sólo unos pichones. Con ayuda de _Hera_ y _Moony_ recogió rápidamente las cosas de los doce que aún estaban en la mansión Potter y desapareció con ellas hacia la casa en Edimburgo. Agotada física y anímicamente se limitó a dejarlas en cada habitación según a quienes pertenecían y retirarse a dormir en la que dormía con Ginny con poción para dormir sin soñar.

Harry no le había querido responder al director cuando _Fawkes_ había llevado el mensaje del profesor, pidiéndole al fénix que desde ese momento no llevase a nadie de La Orden del Fénix a esa casa. Ginny le dijo al ave que reanudarían la comunicación en otro momento y le agradeció sus cantos para ayudarlos a calmarse.

Al despertar al día siguiente vieron lo que la castaña había trasladado desde Deercourage y lo acomodaron en los guardarropas, además de todo lo que habían tenido hasta ahora en las mochilas, al modo muggle. Sin hablarlo para ponerse de acuerdo se organizaron todos para vivir en esa casa los cinco meses que les faltaban antes del siguiente eclipse de Sol, cuando esperaban que el bloqueo temporal hubiese caído o poder tumbarlo para salir de esa época.

Bajaron a desayunar en silencio, cocinando Ginny, Jessica y Harry mientras los otros organizaban los platos, vasos y cubiertos también sin magia. Sin hablar se pasaban la mantequilla, mermelada y jarras de jugo a medida que lo necesitaban, pues estaban tan compenetrados que no necesitaban pedirse las cosas y ninguno de ellos tenía ánimo para hablar. Estaban terminando de comer cuando apareció _Hera_ con un mensaje del inefable.

—El señor Fenwick nos pide que nos reunamos con él a la hora del almuerzo. —les comunicó Fred el mensaje traído por su fénix.

—O nos trasladamos con los fénix o lo hablamos aquí, ya que los diez no estamos en condiciones anímicas de hacer magia con varita ni mucho menos Magia Antigua o aparecernos. —opinó Luna con su sinceridad acostumbrada.

—Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos aquí. —sugirió Hermione.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aquí no tendremos que preocuparnos porque alguien nos escuche. —asintió Ron.

—Le di mi palabra de mago que no le borraríamos sus recuerdos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —preguntó Neville.

—Según me dijo Alastor Moody antes de comenzar mi quinto año, cuando me mostró en Grimmauld la foto de la primera Orden del Fénix, el señor Benjy Fenwick morirá en esta guerra a manos de los mortífagos y sólo encontraron los pedazos —dijo Harry con voz ronca y sin emociones—. No quiero ser cruel, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que él sabe en cuanto al futuro. Además, con la forma en que se hizo el Pacto de Silencio con él y los Brown, tampoco podrá decirle nada a nadie mientras esté vivo sobre nuestras identidades.

»Nos limitaremos a preguntarle qué recuerdan sobre nosotros las trece personas a las que le aplicamos el borrado de recuerdos y explicarle nuestros motivos para hacerlo, dejándole en claro que desde hoy sólo mantendremos contacto directo con él y por medio de _Fawkes_ con el profesor Dumbledore. También que sólo podrá llegar aquí por medio de nuestros fénix cuando nosotros se lo permitamos y que, por su propia seguridad, será mejor que no les diga a los otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix que tiene contacto con nosotros para evitar alertar al traidor.

Sus nueve compañeros asintieron en aceptación a su planteamiento, luego de suspirar, evidentemente tristes pero intentando sobreponerse.

—Iré con Luna, Neville y Fred a buscar víveres. —planteó Jessica minutos después, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar ante lo dicho por él.

—Aún tenemos una cantidad considerable de dinero tanto muggle como mágico del que nos dio el señor Charlus Potter, pero iré con Ron a averiguar trabajos de medio tiempo en las cercanías. —afirmó la castaña luego de pensarlo unos minutos.

—¿No nos reñirás por usar nuestros nombres, Hermione? —preguntó con incredulidad la chica de ojos miel.

—En nuestra época no usamos nuestros seudónimos ni en casa ni en el colegio o la calle, sólo en batalla. Los había presionado para que nos llamásemos así por las personas con las que vivíamos, para… —detuvo su explicación al ver las esmeraldas de su mejor amigo desviar la mirada, tomando una respiración profunda—. Lo cierto es que mientras estemos en la casa podemos usar nuestros nombres y se me ocurre que en la calle y el trabajo que consigamos, para pagar nuestros gastos mientras estemos aquí, usemos nuestros segundos nombres y los apellidos de solteras de nuestras madres, dejando los seudónimos sólo para las batallas. Así retomaremos una mediana normalidad y nos será más fácil cuando volvamos a nuestra época.

—Chris & Chris me ayudarán a preparar el almuerzo con lo que traigamos. —afirmó Jessica luego de todos asentir en aceptación a lo dicho por la castaña.

—Ginny y yo también saldremos a investigar sobre posibles trabajos a medio tiempo. —aseveró Harry.

—Creo que sería mejor que todos fuésemos a traer los víveres que necesitaremos, los dejemos aquí y salgamos de paseo los doce —les contradijo Angela, que había estado escuchándolos en silencio—. Hermione, Harry y yo les enseñaremos a todos a desenvolverse en el mundo muggle con la mayor naturalidad posible, así nos será más fácil comportarnos como no mágicos con los trabajos que conseguiremos y a todos nos hará bien centrarnos en el mundo muggle totalmente por unas horas. De los doce sólo Hermione conoce totalmente el desenvolvimiento en el mundo muggle, pues el contacto que Harry y yo tuvimos con el mismo no fue el que tienen los demás niños y, aunque sabemos lo básico, necesitamos practicar el desenvolvernos lo más normal posible. Podemos comprar comida hecha para el almuerzo.

—Angela tiene razón. —afirmó Harry.

—Tenemos también que afinar la excusa que habíamos dado en cuanto a nuestros estudios en la universidad y el instituto cercanos, considerando además que ahora los niños están con nosotros. —les recordó George.

—También debemos cambiar la mayor parte de lo que les dio el señor Potter de dinero mágico por muggle, ya que nos desenvolveremos primordialmente entre los no mágicos. En el mágico sólo nos presentaremos en las batallas o cuando busquemos ingredientes para pociones. —opinó Christopher.

—Eso lo podemos hacer Fred, George y yo mañana. —agregó Christine luego de unos minutos de silencio, pues comprendió que los diez mayores estaban aún golpeados en sus ánimos por lo ocurrido en Kingswood y lo que esto había desatado.

—Mañana se resolverá eso. Vamos a organizarnos para salir. —indicó Harry, esbozando una leve sonrisa en dirección a los niños.

—Hola chicos. —los saludó el inefable nervioso al aparecer en la sala de Greenprairie, trasladado por _Rea_.

—Buenos días señor Fenwick. Por favor acompáñenos al comedor. Almorzaremos mientras hablamos para que usted pueda volver a su trabajo a tiempo. —le respondió Harry con tono amable.

—En realidad no tenemos que preocuparnos por el tiempo, pedí el día libre —les dijo de inmediato, sonriendo al verlos asentir con expresiones que decían claramente "Mejor así"—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con curiosidad el inefable al ver la mesa.

—Las que parecen tortas redondas con queso y otras cosas encima se llaman pizza y las bebidas se llaman refresco. —le respondió un poco dudoso Neville, sonriendo al ver a Hermione asentir.

—Compramos comida rápida muggle hace un rato, porque salimos a explorar un poco el mundo en el que nos empezaremos a desenvolver. —le explicó Harry al inefable al ver su expresión de extrañeza.

—No vamos a vivir de comida tan poco sana como ésta, pero no nos daba tiempo de cocinar algo. —agregó de inmediato Jessica.

—¿Desenvolverse en el mundo muggle? —preguntó el hombre moreno mirándolos a todos interrogante.

—Será más fácil pasar desapercibidos entre los no mágicos mientras volvemos a nuestra época, pues son más que los mágicos, no saben nada de aurores ni mortífagos y al ser despreciados por Voldemort no averiguará entre ellos sobre nosotros. —le respondió Harry.

—Podrían volver a Deercourage luego que hablemos con sus padres de lo ocurrido en Kingswood. —les planteó el inefable con cautela.

—¿Qué piensan ellos sobre nosotros en este momento? —preguntó serio Ron, tragando saliva al verlo desviar la mirada.

—Señor Fenwick, es vital para nosotros saber qué recuerdan ellos de nuestras identidades. —planteó Hermione.

—Nada, lograron borrarles los recuerdos sobre sus rostros y lazos familiares —les respondió con sinceridad el inefable—. Pero al hacerles entrar en razón ustedes pueden revertir lo que sea que hicieron, ¿verdad?

—Vamos a sentarnos a comer, señor Fenwick. Tenemos mucho que hablar. —le dijo decidido Harry.

Ocho horas después el inefable se fue de Greenprairie a su casa abatido, trasladado de nuevo por la fénix de Fred.

Los chicos le habían completado la información que le había dado Angelica sobre los Dunedains, luego que él les contase todo lo dicho por ella y el hechizo que había preparado en caso de ser capturado por el enemigo. Sabían que no violaban las leyes Dunedains porque él combatía a Voldemort y de cierta forma retorcida cumplían con lo pactado entre Angela y el señor Mithrandir mientras éste era aún jefe del Consejo Dunedain en el futuro.

Le explicaron que sería muy difícil revertir el borrado de los recuerdos porque Angela estaba conectada con la mamá de un modo muy especial, que era lo que había generado el que tanto los de La Orden del Fénix como ella y los que la ayudaron perdiesen el conocimiento con el procedimiento.

También le dijo Harry que no intentarían el reconciliarse con ellos y se mantendrían alejados, pues era evidente que el traidor había estado pasando información a su amo y el que volviesen a Deercourage, luego de desconfiar de forma tan grave de ellos James Potter y quienes los cuidaron hasta el día anterior, despertaría sospechas en el enemigo sobre las razones de aquello.

Le informaron que se desenvolverían en el mundo muggle para conseguir los medios económicos para subsistir. También que mientras estuviesen en esa época harían lo necesario para mantener a salvo a quienes eran sus familiares, a él, a la subdirectora y al gruñón auror Moody, para lo cual tenían pensado atraer la atención de Voldemort sobre ellos en las batallas en que se presentase y tenderles trampas a mortífagos para que fuesen arrestados, avisándoles por anónimos a los aurores. Le aseguraron que se cuidarían de los hombres del Ministerio y aceptaron su ayuda en cuanto a pociones curativas que necesitarían.

Benjy intentó convencerlos de desistir de su posición explicándoles que Albus había hablado con él para que lo ayudase a que reanudasen la comunicación, hablándoles además de la reunión secreta que las gemelas habían tenido con él en la mañana para pedirle que las ayudase a que los chicos volviesen a Maidstone si lo ocurrido en Deercourage había sido grave. Pero los chicos le contaron con detalle lo ocurrido desde que aparecieron en la mansión Potter y le hicieron comprender que la casa de las gemelas no era una opción porque, aunque Remus había permanecido en silencio y tal vez aceptase escucharlos, Sirius no.

La desconfianza de sus amigos en los chicos, a pesar de lo dicho por el chico de ojos esmeralda y el director, lo visto en Kingswood sobre su desenvolvimiento y el que todos sabían que Voldemort tramaba algo en contra de ellos desde lo ocurrido en Harrogate, fue un escollo insuperable en una ruptura dolorosa y amarga.


	21. La Importancia de la Confianza

_Resumen: Una amarga noticia matutina y el problema de los doce chicos. Viaje de ida y vuelta al cementerio de Bristol lleva a un nuevo amigo a Greenprairie. Los "Guerreros del Fénix" se presentan de nuevo a combatir. Decisiones y discusiones por medidas de seguridad._

_**La Importancia de la Confianza**_

—Buenos días Gea. —saludó el inefable serio.

—Buenos días señor Fenwick. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó intrigada Hermione aún un poco adormilada. Ella era madrugadora, pero ni siquiera había amanecido.

—Disculpa la hora pero tengo malas noticias. Los padres de Alice han desaparecido. Según la elfina el sobrino mayor de su amo fue a buscarlos para que hablasen con alguien de la familia ayer luego de la hora del almuerzo, sólo que aún no han vuelto. —le explicó el inefable.

—¿Ya averiguaron entre los familiares? —preguntó la castaña, ahora totalmente despierta por la noticia.

—Entre los Yaxley sólo los papás de Alice no están de acuerdo con los planteamientos de Lord Voldemort. —le explicó el hombre moreno el motivo de la preocupación de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix desde que se enterasen.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó la castaña, mordiéndose en seguida el labio inferior—. Neptuno querrá investigar, pero…

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó preocupado el inefable por su expresión. Había ido a informarles personalmente porque estaba preocupado por ellos desde el día anterior, por como los había visto, no queriendo que se enterasen por el periódico.

—¿Señor Fenwick? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó intrigada Angela, que venía entrando por la puerta de la calle vestida como muggle.

—¿Y ustedes de dónde vienen a esta hora? —preguntó alarmada Hermione al ver entrar tras ella a Jessica, Neville, Harry y Ron.

—Ellos cuatro no podían dormir. Yo me desperté al oír a Marte y salimos a estirar las piernas. —le respondió Ron.

—¿Qué ha sucedido para que usted viniese tan temprano, señor Fenwick? —insistió Harry en la pregunta hecha por Angela.

—Los papás de Alice están desaparecidos desde ayer a la hora del almuerzo y, a excepción de ellos, los Yaxley piensan que Voldemort está en lo correcto. Aunque no lo apoyan abiertamente para evitar problemas con el Ministerio. —le respondió el inefable, mirando a los recién llegados muy preocupado.

—Si al menos los de La Orden del Fénix supiesen que estuvimos con usted reunidos no sospecharían que nosotros tenemos algo que ver en esa desaparición. Pero como Marte le pidió que no les dijese que está en contacto directo con nosotros seguro esos tontos de remate lo están pensando. —opinó Christopher entrando a la sala por la puerta que daba a la cocina comedor, con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

—¿Es que sólo Venus está en cama? —preguntó Hermione.

—Isis y Leto también. Yo me desperté al oír a Neptuno moverse por el cuarto. —le respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

—En realidad no estamos ya en las camas. —aparecieron las tres por la puerta por la que había llegado el niño, hablando Luna mientras sus dos compañeras se frotaban los ojos.

—No creo que podamos hacer mucho con el problema que nosotros diez tenemos. Pero al menos podríamos intentar indagar en el callejón Knockturn. —planteó Neville con expresión preocupada.

—No vine a decirles para que investiguen, chicos, sino para evitar que se enterasen por El Profeta u otro medio. —les señaló el inefable.

—Gracias señor Fenwick. —le agradeció el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Tienen problemas para hacer magia? —preguntó el hombre moreno, suspirando al ver sus expresiones de desconcierto que decían claramente "¿Cómo lo supo?"—. Siempre ocurre cuando por primera vez se hace algo con ésta que se considera malo sin poder evitarlo, como por ejemplo matar a alguien accidentalmente —les explicó—. En el caso de ustedes fue verse obligados por Voldemort a usar Maldiciones Imperdonables. Peor aún con el rechazo que sufrieron después de parte de quienes hasta ese momento les dieron protección y afecto.

—¿Cuál es el remedio? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Cuándo volveremos a la normalidad?

—Eso es imposible de saber, pues varía con cada persona y motivo el que se deje de sentir rechazo inconsciente por la magia —les explicó el inefable. Comprendió las reacciones a sus palabras que variaron entre suspiros, bufidos y gruñidos bajos—. Supongo que Marte, Diana, Neptuno y Electra serán los que tendrán más problemas para confiar de nuevo en sus magias.

—Las cosas son cada vez mejores para nosotros. —comentó con cinismo Angela, cruzándose de brazos.

—Electra y tú se quedan en la casa con los niños. Nosotros vamos al callejón Knockturn para intentar averiguar algo sobre los abuelos de Neville. _Moony_, _Hera_ y _Rea_ nos ayudarán a escabullirnos si nos vemos en apuros. —decidió Harry.

—Chicos, por favor, no hagan eso. Esperen aquí y yo les prometo enviarles noticias con alguno de sus fénix apenas sepa algo. Con su problema con la magia podrían ponerse en un peligro muy serio, por favor. —les pidió Benjy muy angustiado.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Neville.

—Tanto los miembros de La Orden del Fénix como el cuerpo de aurores los están buscando, pues Alice es muy querida por todos. —lo interrumpió el hombre moreno.

—No seremos muy eficaces interrogando sin poder usar magia y tampoco ocultar nuestras voces. Si llega a oírnos alguien de La Orden del Fénix, o un auror que nos haya escuchado en batalla, estaremos en problemas —opinó Luna con su sinceridad acostumbrada—. Tenemos que resolver lo de nuestras voces antes de salir hacia Londres.

—Se puede alterar la voz por medios muggles, pero no es sencillo y me llevará algo de tiempo el conseguir algo adecuado. Además que nada con electricidad funciona en ambientes con mucha magia. —respondió Hermione la interrogante muda del castaño.

—Podría provocarles ronquera con un preparado muggle. —opinó Angela pensativa.

Los gemelitos carraspearon, mirando enojados a todos al ver que se giraban a mirarlos interrogantes.

— Nosotros no tenemos…

—… demasiados problemas…

—… con nuestra magia y…

—… sabemos el hechizo…

—… para distorsionar…

—… sus voces lo suficiente…

—… para que nadie los reconozca.

—No se vayan a enojar, niños, pero sus hechizos anoche no fueron muy precisos. —les recordó Luna.

—Inténtenlo conmigo y así sabremos si pueden o no. —dijo decidido Neville.

Pero justo cuando los dos niños regresaron a la sala con sus varitas, mientras el inefable intentaba convencerlos de no hacer aquello, apareció una pluma de _Fawkes_.

—Los han conseguido muertos con una nota dirigida a Alice. —leyó Benjy con tono triste, mirando en seguida al hijo de su amiga.

—¡MALDITO VOLDEMORT! —rugieron al unísono Neville y Harry.

—¿Podría por favor informarnos en qué cementerio y a qué hora les harán el funeral cuando lo sepa? —le pidió Luna a Benjy mientras abrazaba a su novio por la cintura.

—Sé que quieren ir al funeral, chicos, pero podrían atraparlos los aurores allí si se presentan. Incluso podrían intentarlo otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix o sus padres, que aún están un poco renuentes a entender lo ocurrido. —les dijo el inefable con pesar en la voz.

—No queremos ir al funeral porque no queremos verlos a ellos. No aún —le contradijo Neville—. Pero me gustaría presentar mis respetos a mis abuelos maternos, los que es evidente no conoceré.

—Alice, Lily, Jennifer y Angelica sí entienden lo ocurrido en Kingswood y se los están intentando hacer entender a sus esposos, haciéndoles ver las trampas que les tendieron desde Harrogate —les dijo rápidamente Benjy, sonriendo internamente al ver que los cuatro hijos de sus amigas lo miraban con un leve brillo de esperanza en sus miradas—. Remus dice que lo comprende pero le preocupa el que sepan tantas maldiciones y hechizos especiales además de las Imperdonables. Él quiere hablar con ustedes sobre el uso que le darán a lo que saben —les planteó en seguida, decayendo su ánimo al ver que el joven Potter denegaba a la petición muda de los ojos miel de la hija del licántropo—. Estoy seguro que Alice querría saber que van al cementerio. —agregó mirando al hijo de su rubia amiga.

—Por favor dígale a Alice que mientras estemos en esta época siempre habrán lirios blancos en las tumbas de sus padres y le haré llegar a ella un lirio morado cada día con los fénix. —le pidió Neville.

—Entonces sabrán que el señor Fenwick está en contacto con nosotros —dijo alarmada Hermione—. Lo pondríamos en peligro con el traidor.

—No se preocupen por eso, lo hablaré con ella a solas. —aseguró el inefable, agradecido por la forma en que los chicos lo querían proteger y confiaban en él.

Los doce chicos le sonrieron y asintieron.

—Gracias señor Fenwick. —le agradeció Neville.

—¿Podría decirle a mamá a solas que le haré llegar una rosa azul por cada día que estemos aquí sin que los otros se den cuenta? —le preguntó Harry inseguro.

—Claro que sí, Marte. —afirmó Benjy con una gran sonrisa, girándose a mirar a las hijas de las gemelas.

—Yo le enviaré a mamá una azucena amarilla cada día que estemos aquí. —afirmó Angela con una suave sonrisa.

—Y yo un jazmín blanco a mamá cada día hasta que podamos volver a nuestra época. Gracias, señor Fenwick. —le agradeció de corazón Jessica.

—Eso las alegrará un poco y las ayudará a sobrellevar muchas cosas. Gracias a ustedes, chicos. —les aseguró el hombre moreno con una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

—Será mejor que nos desayunemos y organicemos para que cuando nos llegue el aviso del lugar podamos planificar la llegada allí de forma segura. —dijo Harry mirando a los niños y luego a la castaña.

—Les diré también la hora del funeral para que vayan cuando ya nos hayamos ido del cementerio, incluso los que se supone no tenemos motivo para ir. —les aseguró el inefable, despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa. Elevó su brazo izquierdo y _Rea_ le transportó a su casa.

Dos horas más tarde _Moony_ les llevó una nota del inefable. Les avisaba que el funeral sería en el cementerio de Bristol a las tres de la tarde, sugiriéndoles que no apareciesen por el lugar antes de las cuatro y media.

—Vamos de inmediato a la estación. El viaje en tren hasta Bristol nos llevará casi todo le día. —los apresuró Hermione, pues habían decidido desplazarse como muggles para evitar el riesgo de que les llegase a ver algún mago aparecer con los fénix.

—Es curioso que a nuestros padres…

—… les harán un funeral muggle…

—… en uno de los pocos cementerios…

—… tanto muggle como mágico…

—… del país. —comentaron los niños antes de salir de la casa.

Jessica le apretó con cariño la mano a Angela, que ante lo dicho por los gemelitos se había entristecido.

Durante el viaje cada uno de los diez chicos mayores iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando una vez más lo ocurrido en Kingswood, cada uno de ellos intentando imaginar otra forma en que podrían haber resuelto la situación y evadir una vez más la trampa tendida por Voldemort. Quien peor se sentía era Hermione, pues sabía que por salvarlos a ella y sus padres la presión había sido aún mayor en su mejor amigo, su novio y los otros chicos cuando actuaron.

Chris & Chris en cambio estaban recordando que, por cumplir la orden dada por Harry para proteger a los bebés, habían sido reñidos por sus padres desde que sus amigos partieron a Kingswood hasta poco antes de ellos volver. No le habían contado aquello a los otros para no incrementar el dolor en el chico de ojos esmeralda, pero les entristecía que su último día con los padres con quienes no compartirían más nunca hubiese sido así. Aunque agradecían al destino que les hubiese permitido compartir con ellos aquél mes que no olvidarían, pues de sus dos primeros años casi no tenían recuerdos.

—Saiph me ayudó a recordar muchas cosas del año que estuve con mis padres —empezó a decir Harry mirando a los niños cuando el tren acababa de pasar por Carlisle—. Tía y su esposo lo hicieron con Juliet y Frank. Jennifer, John, me gustaría que me permitiesen hacer lo mismo por ustedes dos.

—Sí —sonrieron los dos niños, abalanzándose a abrazarlo—. Gracias James.

El chico de ojos esmeralda sonrió ampliamente, acariciándoles con cariño las cabezas. Se sonrojó un poco al ver la admiración con que lo estaban mirando su novia y sus amigos, agradeciendo en silencio que no dijesen nada y desviasen la mirada. Sin embargo notó que Angela no sólo no lo había mirado, sino que parecía ausente de todo lo que la rodeaba. Iba a decirle algo cuando apareció el uniformado a revisar los pasajes de los doce, que viajaban en compartimientos enfrentados con las puertas abiertas, además de decirles que en Manchester deberían esperar media hora para hacer trasbordo al que les llevaría a Bristol.

Fred le agradeció la información, distrayéndolo para que los niños se acomodasen en los asientos y el hombre no los importunase.

Su gemelo, la castaña y él habían presentado los documentos muggles falsos para los diez mayores que habían preparado meses atrás, cuando compraron la casa en Edimburgo, además de los que habían hecho el día anterior para los niños. Él y su gemelo tuvieron que improvisar una historia en la estación, mientras en el baño de damas Hermione y Jessica le dictaban a Angela un falso permiso de los padres simulando ella la letra de Christopher Brown que conocía bien, para que las autoridades muggles les permitiesen el viaje a los pequeños.

Los gemelos pelirrojos esperaron a que se fuese el empleado de la empresa de trenes para sugerirle a Harry que lo intentase ahora, mientras ellos vigilaban que nadie se acercase.

—¿Crees que funcionará, Angela? —le preguntó Harry para llamar su atención y sacarla de su abstracción. Al notar que lo miraba interrogante confirmó su sospecha, antes no lo había oído. Vio de reojo que todos miraban preocupados a la chica y decidió plantearle la duda, ya luego le preguntaría qué le pasaba—. ¿Crees que a pesar de nuestro problema con la magia podré ayudar con mi don mezclado a los gemelitos a recordar sus dos primeros años?

—Los dones son parte de nuestra propia energía. Están impregnados de nuestra forma de ser, de nuestros sentimientos —explicó la chica de pelo negro con calma, suspirando en seguida—. La magia es sólo una forma de expresión de la energía que es canalizada tanto por los sentimientos como por nuestros pensamientos. Nuestros dones están más conectados a nuestras esencias y sentimientos, pueden ser canalizados pero no manipulados por nuestros pensamientos. Todos queremos mucho a los niños y siempre haremos lo mejor para ellos porque nos lo dicta el corazón, así que estoy casi segura que funcionará.

Todos sonrieron luego de haber estado muy atentos a su explicación.

George la miró con dulzura, sonriéndole en seguida con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Luego arrastró a su gemelo un par de pasos para estar atentos a que nadie se acercase a ese vagón, pues los otros dos compartimientos del mismo estaban vacíos, y susurrarle a Fred la idea que se le había ocurrido.

Angela estaba feliz y agradecida de haberse conseguido con alguien tan maravilloso como el pelirrojo del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, el que a su vez la amaba a ella. Comprendió de su mirada inicial y la de su hermanito luego de preguntarle que se habían dado cuenta que estaba abstraída, pensando en… Tomó aire profundamente y denegó levemente. _"No debo seguir dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que no podré cambiar. Tampoco a lo que sé sucederá en la familia McMillan que llevará a mis tres amiguitos a compartir conmigo, mi prima y los niños los tres infernales años del orfanato y un entierro muggle para dos pequeños magos"_.

Al mirar a su prima vio que le señalaba con una cabezadita a su novio y el de ella con expresión interrogante, encogiéndose de hombros para darle a entender que tampoco sabía qué estaban tramando. En seguida la chica de ojos miel le dijo mentalmente:

—_Fueron dos estupendos funerales para cuatro maravillosas personas, aunque al primero no pudimos asistir. Pero el señor Shatner estuvo a cargo del de los tíos Brown. Sabes que los niños lo comentaron porque ellos no los recuerdan, pero yo sí recuerdo el que él preparó contigo para Amy y Dani._

—_Tampoco a ellos podemos ayudarlos estando aquí y eso me desgarra el alma._

—_Lo sé, prima. A mí también. Pero, aunque nuestra estancia en el orfanato fue infernal, los momentos que compartimos con ellos fueron maravillosos. Por eso Jefferson y tú han tenido la fortaleza para soportar los recuerdo. Porque se han aferrado a lo dulce y bonito._

—_Es cierto. Gracias Jessica._

—_Ánimo hermanita._

Harry había seguido con los ojos cerrados la conversación mental de ambas, una facultad que descubrió tenía y según le entendió a Mithrandir cuando le preguntó cómo podría hacerse algo así "era imposible". Pero él nunca había sido "normal", así que no comentó nada a nadie y empezó a trabajar en silencio en ella. Ya más tranquilo en cuanto a su hermanita se concentró realmente en lo que se suponía estaba intentado desde un rato atrás. Entreabrió los ojos y les tomó las manos a los niños cuando estuvo seguro.

Cinco minutos antes que llegase el tren a Manchester terminó Harry de despertarles los recuerdos a los niños, pudiendo trabajar con los dos simultáneamente por el extraño lazo entre los gemelitos. Los tres sonrieron ampliamente cuando abrieron los ojos y se soltaron las manos, abrazando los pequeños castaños a su amigo, líder y héroe con sincero agradecimiento.

En la estación los gemelos pelirrojos se separaron del grupo durante unos minutos, diciéndoles a sus novias que les tenían una sorpresita. Cuando regresaron nueve chicos soltaban la carcajada mientras la castaña se tapaba el rostro con las manos y bufaba exasperada, diciéndole adiós mentalmente a su plan de pasar desapercibidos.

Fred y George habían convencido a un mimo y un músico ambulante de "ayudarlos a montar una pequeña obra para los niños con los que viajaban y sus novias", montando los cuatro un espectáculo que disfrutaron no sólo sus compañeros sino también varias personas que como ellos estaban esperando el trasbordo a trenes hacia Bristol y otras localidades del sur de Inglaterra.

Sus dos acompañantes cosecharon más aplausos y dinero que el que normalmente recababan, agradeciéndole a los divertidos pelirrojos la compañía y convenciéndolos de recibirles unas golosinas para los niños. Les dijeron que si volvían a ir allí serían felices de compartir de nuevo una obra de teatro similar. Le regalaron también unas rosas de papel a Jane Mason, arrancándole una sonrisa a la castaña que había estado riñendo a Fabian y Gideon Prewett para que se apresurasen en las despedidas y no perdiesen el tren.

Los gemelos pelirrojos se burlaron de ella mientras subían al vagón, fastidiando entonces a su hermano menor que miraba con enojo a los "dos extraños muggles que se habían atrevido a regalarle flores a su chica". Angela y Jessica intervinieron para que sus novios no hiciesen ofuscar a la pareja, mientras Ron sacaba un chocolatín de su bolsillo y se lo ofrecía tímidamente a su novia a modo de disculpa por sus celos, sonriendo cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al llegar a Bristol se desplazaron en bus desde la estación de trenes hasta la de buses más cercana al cementerio, entrando a los baños para reacomodarse las ropas y asearse un poco. Los doce iban vestidos de negro que había confeccionado Angela para el funeral de Charlus, en respeto a los abuelos de Neville. Caminaron en silencio hacia su destino.

Se detuvieron en los sitios en los que en su época estarían las tumbas de los Brown y los hermanitos McMillan, las de los esposos Granger y la del auror Moody. Luego fueron a las de Fabian y Gideon Prewett, dejando los pelirrojos flores sobre ellas. Luego se dividieron en cuatro grupos para mirar las que existían actualmente hasta que Christine, Ginny y Harry ubicaron las de Melisa y Bob Yaxley, los abuelos maternos de Neville. El chico castaño no sabía dónde estaban, pues su abuela Augusta Longbottom nunca lo había llevado a verlos.

Los doce permanecieron frente a las tumbas colindantes en silencio varios minutos, Luna abrazada a su novio, de rodillas los dos, los otros diez de pie tras ellos en un semicírculo. Neville depositó el ramo de lirios blancos que habían comprado en las afueras y luego se incorporó con su novia, sonriéndoles con agradecimiento a sus acompañantes. Miró interrogante el perro Collie negro con manchas blancas, de pelaje denso, duro y de longitud diversa, que se les había unido desde que llegasen a las afueras del cementerio.

—¿Estamos a tiempo de alcanzar el tren para regresar? —le preguntó a Hermione.

—No. Sólo alcanzaríamos a tomar el que llega hasta Stroud —le respondió la castaña con sinceridad—. Lo mejor será quedarnos esta noche aquí y viajar mañana. Vimos un hotel cerca de la estación de buses, preguntemos ahí. —les propuso.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron allí, pero ni en ése ni en los otros tres que les indicaron había habitaciones disponibles para los doce.

—Busquemos un sitio aislado para pedirle a nuestros amiguitos ayuda con el transporte. —les planteó Harry a sus amigos en voz baja al salir del último, preocupado porque ya había caído la noche, mirando de reojo a los niños.

—Me temo que tenemos problemas. —susurró Hermione mirando nerviosa a unos jóvenes mal vestidos que los venían siguiendo desde que venían saliendo del hotel anterior.

—No, Jane. Ellos los tienen si se atreven a meterse con nosotros. —gruñó Harry.

—No podemos vernos envueltos en una pelea estando con los niños —le recordó ella alarmada, suspirando al ver las miradas de enojo de todos—. Sé que haremos lo posible para que no los lastimen, pero aún así nos veríamos en problemas con las autoridades muggles.

—Vamos hacia el centro de la ciudad y buscamos perderlos allí. —sugirió Angela con tono preocupado, a lo cual asintieron todos.

Cuando se montaban al bus el perro negro gimoteó.

—¿Puedo subir con mi mascota, señor? —le preguntó la gemelita al chofer con su mejor expresión de súplica—. Gracias. —le dijo con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa luego que él les mirase los trajes negros antes de asentir.

—¿Tu mascota? —le susurró Jessica en voz baja cuando se sentaron en los últimos asientos.

—Es lindo y está muy limpio. —le dijo con expresión de súplica el gemelito.

—Lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa. —medió Harry. Sonrió al ver que de inmediato los pequeños empezaban a mimar al perro, que en cierta forma le recordaba a su padrino. Miró de reojo a Angela, que observaba embelesada la escena.

Jessica, Ginny, Luna y Hermione se miraron y suspiraron. Guardaron silencio en brazos de sus novios, mirando preocupadas a sus perseguidores sentados unos asientos delante de ellos.

Cuando sólo quedaron en el bus el chofer, los chicos y los jóvenes mal vestidos estos últimos se levantaron, poniéndose alerta los chicos. Cuando vieron avanzar a uno hacia la cabina, mientras los otros se dirigían a ellos, movilizaron a los niños y el perro hacia atrás. Notaron de reojo que el animal se ponía de inmediato en posición para defender a los gemelitos, agradeciendo internamente aquello mientras se preparaban para salir del problema.

Quince minutos más tarde los atacantes estaban inconscientes en el suelo, entre las butacas, el bus detenido varias cuadras fuera de su ruta, con Jessica, Ginny, Angela y Hermione deteniéndoles el sangrado tanto al chofer como a sus amigos y ellas mismas de los cortes que les alcanzaron a hacer con las navajas. Los dos niños atendían al perro negro que los había defendido a ellos y sus amigos. Ninguna herida era grave porque Angela y Jessica los habían entrenado a todos en Defensa Personal y se defendieron muy bien.

Gracias a las declaraciones del chofer salieron con bien de las indagaciones de la policía, pero como esperaba Hermione tuvieron problemas con el hecho de llevar a los niños con ellos sin un representante legal.

—Lo entendemos, señor. Pero tío nos dio permiso de traer a mis primos al funeral de los abuelos de nuestro amigo. Si no me atiende el teléfono es porque debe estar en quirófano operando a alguien. —le dijo Angela con tono convincente al detective.

—Entonces tendrán que esperar aquí a que él les atienda la llamada. —le respondió el hombre rubio de ojos verdes con tono afable, señalándole con una mano las sillas en que les había indicado que esperasen y llamasen de nuevo. Suspiró al ver que la chica murmuraba algo entre dientes mirando su uniforme y le daba la espalda.

—¿Cenaron? —les preguntó con tono amable la compañera de rasgos asiáticos.

—Esperábamos hacerlo en casa. —le respondió Hermione.

—Les traeré unas rosquillas y café. —ofreció el oficial.

—¡Bob! Son niños y jóvenes, no policías trasnochados como nosotros. —lo regañó de inmediato la compañera.

—No tienen que molestarse. Nosotros… —intentó Harry.

—Se nota que no tienes hijos —se burló el moreno amigo del rubio, que iba ya de salida sin su uniforme—. No te preocupes, Maggie, les traeré algo decente de donde Yael.

—Gracias Todd. —replicó la aludida guiñándole un ojo.

—Debería él agradecerte a ti la excusa que le has dado para visitarla. —se burló el hombre alto y de bigote negro que salía con él, esquivando con agilidad el golpe que intentó asestarle.

—Chicos, lo siento pero su amigo canino tendrá que esperarlos afuera. El jefe es un poco quisquilloso y no tarda en llegar. —les dijo la policía, levantando una ceja al notar que la chica de pelo negro miraba su uniforme, bufaba y sacaba al animal.

—¿Son ideas mías o la joven Saiph Dumbledore tiene problemas con los uniformados? —les preguntó el rubio.

—No son ideas suyas, un policía la trató mal hace años con sus padres adoptivos recién muertos. —le aclaró Harry con tono preocupado, mientras George salía rápido tras ella.

—Lo siento. Algunos compañeros no saben comportarse. Después de años en este trabajo se van endureciendo y olvidan cosas importantes. —respondió el policía con tono de disculpa mirando en dirección a la chica, que era abrazada por los hombros por el novio.

Pasada media hora, luego que los chicos comieron agradecidos lo que les dieron los policías, Angela llamó una vez más al teléfono muggle de casa de los Brown. Sabía que no estarían allí, pues si recordaba bien lo que les contaron de su rutina antes de adoptarlas estarían en San Mungo. Llamó luego al hospital muggle cercano, abriendo mucho sus ojos grises cuando la enfermera dijo que en seguida la comunicaba con Christopher Brown. Disimuló rápidamente al escuchar la voz del inefable diciéndole que en seguida iba por ella y sus amigos.

—Tío viene en camino a buscarnos. —dijo al colgar.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los otros once chicos a coro, que tenían rato intentando pensar en una forma convincente de zafarse de los policías.

—No se preocupen, no sonaba enojado. Su voz era tan grave y firme como es habitual en él cuando ha salido bien la cirugía. —les dijo ella con tono tranquilizador.

—Tranquilos, chicos. Le explicaremos todo al doctor Brown —les dijo el oficial rubio—. Estoy seguro que estará contento al saber que ustedes se defendieron bien con las clases de Defensa Personal que les pagó.

—Primordialmente estará feliz al ver que están bien y que sólo tienen rasguños que ya les curaron los paramédicos. —agregó la policía después de rodar los ojos y denegar al oír a su compañero.

Los doce chicos permanecieron en silencio, intercambiando miradas intrigadas luego que Angela les dijese mentalmente que Benjy Fenwick era quien le había respondido la llamada telefónica. Lo vieron llegar vestido como un médico muggle de prestigio, con camisa blanca, flux, corbata y zapatos negros, escuchar atentamente a los policías, agradecerles las atenciones que habían tenido con los niños del primer matrimonio de su esposa actual, sus sobrinas políticas y los amigos de ellas, dejarles unas tarjetas y sacarlos hacia un par de taxis que los esperaban y los llevaron hasta la casa de los verdaderos esposos Brown.

Entraron gracias a que el verdadero Christopher Brown le había entregado un juego de llaves a su amigo tiempo atrás, para que fuese allí a descansar cuando quisiera y se estuviese movilizando como muggle por su trabajo. En cuanto los taxistas se alejaron Benjy se giró a mirar a los chicos, sonriendo ampliamente al ver sus expresiones interrogantes. Éstas transmutaron en asombro cuando él se transformó en el perro Collie negro que los venía acompañando desde el cementerio.

—¿Un animago no registrado? —preguntó Hermione, que recordaba bien su tercer año y lo hablado con la profesora McGonagall días atrás.

—Los inefables no podemos aparecer en los registros por nuestro trabajo —le respondió el hombre moreno una vez recuperó su forma humana—. Por eso no aparezco en el listado que estudiaron con Minerva —agregó, luego de sonreír ante las expresiones de asombro de los chicos porque les dijese cuál era su trabajo—. No se pongan tristes, pequeños. Atlantis estará feliz de ser su mascota. —agregó al ver las expresiones de los niños.

—¿Quién es Atlantis? —preguntaron los gemelitos a coro, con curiosidad.

—Vamos a mi casa para presentarlos —sonrió el moreno, convirtiendo un tapete del sillón de la sala en un trasladador con su varita—. Atlantis —llamó, al llegar a su hogar, al perro Collie de pelaje gris azulado con manchas blancas y sombras tabaco que lo acompañaba las pocas veces que estaba en casa—. Te presento a unos buenos amigos. —le dijo con afecto, luego que casi lo tumbase y le lamiese el rostro en señal de estar contento por su llegada.

»Les puede parecer un poco raro que un mago tenga una mascota no mágica, pero me lo regaló un niño muggle hace años y me tiene mucha paciencia con mis largas ausencias de casa. —les contó mientras veía contento que los doce chicos lo acariciaban y los niños se reían con sus lengüetazos cariñosos.

—Muchísimas gracias por acompañarnos y ayudarnos. —le dijo Harry con sinceridad.

—Lo hago con gusto —denegó él con una sonrisa abierta—. Por cierto, me ha asombrado que sean tan buenos para defenderse sin magia y me ha alegrado mucho que fuese así. Me preocupé cuando esos indeseables sacaron las navajas pensando que no podría evitar el que los lastimasen seriamente, sin hacer yo magia y meternos a todos en problemas. Los felicito y me gustaría que me enseñasen un par de cosas que hicieron.

—Será un placer. —afirmó Angela sonriente.

—Atlantis, amigo, ¿te gustaría quedarte con los chicos una temporada? Los niños están todo el tiempo en casa o saldrán a jugar a un parque cercano, así que no estarás tantos días encerrado solito y me harás el favor de cuidar de ellos. Yo iré a verte cada vez que pueda. —le dijo el hombre moreno, sonriendo al escuchar ladrar al perro mientras batía la cola contento.

—¿Podemos? —le preguntaron a coro los dos niños a los diez chicos con su mejor expresión de súplica.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Hermione. al ver que los otros nueve se giraban a mirarla con expresiones semejantes. Sonrió ampliamente al oír los gritos de júbilo de los niños y las risas de sus amigos, correspondiendo feliz al beso que le dio su novio.

El inefable se rió con ellos, contento al haberles podido dar un poquito de dicha luego de los momentos tan amargos que habían vivido. Los acompañó a Edimburgo y ayudó a los niños a organizar el sitio en que dormiría el perro, luego de explicarles lo referente a la comida y cuidados que necesitaba. Les agradeció con la mirada a los chicos mayores cuando le pidieron que "ayudase a meter en cama a los dos pilluelos", haciéndolo con cariño. Luego se despidió de ellos y reapareció en su casa, respondiendo a la lechuza que lo esperaba con un mensaje del padre de los gemelitos.

Al día siguiente volvieron los doce a intentar hacer magia. Descubrieron que Chris & Chris ya habían vuelto a la normalidad; Luna, Fred y George podían hacer magia con sus varitas, pero su control era malo y sin ellas no lograban nada; mientras que Hermione, Angela, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Jessica y Ron no lograban hacer magia con sus varitas, mucho menos sin ellas. Esto fue analizado en seguida por la castaña para ayudar a todos a comprender lo que le sucedía a cada uno y buscar una solución, incluida ella misma.

—Es lógico. Los niños estaban tristes por separarse de sus padres. No los habían conocido y pudieron compartir con ellos como sus hijos durante este mes. Los señores Brown los cuidaron, dieron afecto y riñeron como padres, porque había una diferencia de edad relativa que les permitió comportarse como lo que son, padres e hijos.

»Gracias a la ayuda que les dio Harry y a lo hecho por el señor Fenwick con magia, permitiéndoles además cuidar a Atlantis, han recuperado su alegría y la confianza en la magia. —explicó, sonriendo al ver a los gemelitos batir palmas luego de asentir, mimando al perro que estaba sentado entre ellos.

»Luna, Fred y George no tuvieron problemas directamente con sus padres y las maldiciones que usaron fueron las dos más leves de las imperdonables, recuperando ayer la confianza en si mismos por la forma en que nos defendimos. Si aún no tienen bien el control sobre su magia es porque aún desconfían de lo que podrían hacer con ella.

»Pero chicos, piensen que nos hemos visto bajo presión muchas veces desde que sabemos usar las Maldiciones Imperdonables y nunca lo habíamos hecho. Si las usamos fue porque no había otra opción para salvar a los que estaban tras la barrera. —afirmó, sonriendo al ver que los tres la miraban con asombro, soltaban la tensión y asentían.

»Ron sigue teniendo problemas porque es el estratega del grupo y se siente culpable de no haber conseguido un escape a la trampa que nos tendieron. Pero el que la pequeña Hermione y mis padres estuviesen allí era demasiada presión para ti y para todos, mi amor, eso nos dificultó a límites insostenibles las cosas. —le dijo con cariño, sonriendo al ver que todos asentían en dirección a su novio y él luego de suspirar les sonreía agradecido.

»Jessica y Neville tienen problemas por las actitudes de sus padres en Deercourage, luego de verlos usar las dos Maldiciones Imperdonables menos graves. Pero Remus no dijo nada, conteniéndose mientras intentaba analizar lo ocurrido como es lo normal en su carácter.

»Estoy segura que en cuanto nos vea de nuevo en batalla, defendiéndonos sin usar alguna de las Maldiciones Imperdonables o las otras que conocemos a menos que nos veamos forzados a ello, comprenderá que sólo lo hicimos porque no había otra salida e intentará reanudar la amistad que tenía con nosotros antes de saber quiénes somos. —afirmó mirando a la chica de ojos miel, asintiendo sonriente al ver su expresión agradecida mientras Fred la abrazaba.

»En cuanto a Frank su reacción fue la del auror sopesado que por principios familiares rechaza la magia oscura. Analiza su forma de reaccionar y sus palabras, amigo. Tu papá no habló con rabia ni dolor, sino con la frialdad con la que enfrenta algo desconocido mientras investiga y busca una solución a las cosas. Estoy segura que reaccionará igual que Remus luego que nos vea de nuevo en batalla. —le dijo con suavidad a Neville, sonriéndole con cariño al verlo suspirar y asentir pensativo.

»Harry, Angela, Ginny y yo seguimos teniendo problemas porque los cuatro usamos la Maldición Asesina —Suspiró—. Aunque fue contra objetos y no contra algún ser vivo ya todos saben, por las prácticas que han hecho para intentar aprenderla, lo que se siente. Ése es el motivo para que ustedes no la hayan logrado. Si a eso le sumamos el que mis padres estuviesen allí con la niña Hermione y las reacciones de James y Sirius cuando llegamos… —Suspiró de nuevo.

»En cuanto a la Maldición Asesina, tenemos que enfocarnos una vez más en lo que Harry nos enseñó cuando logramos por primera vez hacerla: No vamos a matar a nadie con ella. Si la practicamos y usamos es sólo sobre objetos o animales, que vayan a morir por otros motivos, para poder buscar una forma de detenerla y para destruir algún objeto que nos impida salvar vidas, como los horcruxes o los pilares de la trampa. —expuso lentamente, suspirando al oír a sus tres compañeros bufar.

Habían aprendido a canalizar lo que sentían por Voldemort para poder aplicarla y que fuese efectiva. Pero lo dicho por James, Sirius y Frank era justo lo que ellos pensaban y les dificultaba tanto el lograr reunir suficiente "odio controlado" para usarla.

—Lo sé, yo me siento igual. Pero tenemos que asimilar lo ocurrido porque debemos recuperar el control de nuestra magia lo antes posible. Tanto en este tiempo como en el nuestro está haciendo mucho daño quien se ha hecho llamar Lord Voldemort. Habíamos decidido que aquí intentaríamos desbaratarle sus planes, o al menos dificultarle las cosas, y en nuestra época queremos y podemos detenerlo definitivamente.

»Por eso pienso que deberemos comenzar a practicar precisamente con la Maldición Asesina, porque tenemos que recuperar nuestro punto de vista sobre usarla. —les dijo con seguridad, sonriendo al ver asentir a Ginny con decisión y a los dos pelinegros cabizbajos.

»Angela, Harry, sé que ustedes están muy golpeados anímicamente por las reacciones de James y Sirius, pero quiero que piensen en las infancias que ellos dos tuvieron. James vio con sólo nueve años morir a sus dos tíos y otros familiares en el matrimonio de su tía Alyssa, cuando se suponía que ese día iba a ser el más feliz de su vida. Luego perdió a su mamá con diecisiete años en un ataque de mortífagos y vio a su padre enfermar gravemente hasta morir relativamente joven.

»Sirius fue castigado con maldiciones durante su infancia y juventud por su propia madre porque no pensaba como ella. Ellos no estaban pensando en Deercourage, simplemente reaccionaron al ver a dos personas a quienes quieren haciendo algo que a ellos les ha provocado mucho dolor.

»No puedo decir que sé lo que sienten, yo nunca estuve en una situación como la de ustedes, pero los dos han visto morir personas que quieren y los dos han sido víctimas de maldiciones asesinas que les han marcado sus vidas. Si ustedes dos no pueden comprender las reacciones de James y Sirius nadie podrá hacerlo.

»Hemos decidido que no nos acercaremos de nuevo a quienes nos protegieron y cuidaron desde que llegamos a esta época, no después que usando el don de los Percibir los Pensamientos sobre Pettigrew descubrimos tantas cosas, pero podemos reanudar un contacto amistoso y distante con ellos.

—¿Crees que papá y tío querrán que tengamos ese tipo de contacto con ellos? — preguntó con tono triste Angela, sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

—Sí, sí lo creo. Pero les tomará más tiempo que a Remus y Frank el asimilar lo ocurrido. Más aún porque con el borrado de recuerdos tienen una buena excusa para ocultar el hecho que reaccionaron bruscamente. Además que al no saber que ustedes son sus hijos se sienten menos comprometidos que cuando lo sabían a intentar comprenderlos. Pero los conocemos lo suficiente para saber que tienen buen corazón y finalmente verán lo que realmente ocurrió. También sabemos que no lo admitirán abiertamente y buscarán excusas para intentar reanudar la amistad que ya tenían con nosotros.

—Supongo que será lógico que reanudemos un contacto amistoso a distancia con ellos una vez que limemos asperezas, pues nos cuidaron y protegieron desde febrero. El volver a Deercourage despertaría sospechas en el enemigo, pero el comunicarnos con ellos y defenderlos en las batallas supongo que no. —opinó Harry, sonriendo agradecido cuando su novia le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que incluso podremos reanudar un contacto directo en algún tiempo, pero eso sólo lo dirá el transcurrir de las cosas. —opinó Hermione luego de apretarle levemente la mano a su mejor amigo en apoyo, sonriendo al verlo asentir con una leve chispa de esperanza en sus esmeraldas.

»Mientras pensamos y aceptamos interiormente lo que hemos hablado, vamos a recorrer las cercanías en búsqueda de trabajos de medio tiempo según el horario que organicé temprano. —agregó con tono levemente mandón, entrecerrando los ojos al ver que todos dejaban escapar risillas.

—Es definitivo, empezamos a retornar a la normalidad. —aseveró Luna.

Todos rieron abiertamente al ver a la castaña bufar, terminando riendo ella también. Se levantaron de la mesa del comedor donde se habían sentado a charlar para ir a ponerse ropa muggle. En cuanto estuvieron de nuevo reunidos en la sala Hermione verificó que todos portasen sus documentos de identidad falsos antes de salir.

Dos días después habían conseguido trabajo en la universidad cercana: Roma Dumbledore (Jessica) como auxiliar en la guardería, Saiph Dumbledore (Angela) como ayudante en la farmacia y Jane Mason (Hermione) en el fichero de la biblioteca. En las afueras de la "ciudad universitaria" consiguieron: Juliet Starnight (Luna) y Molly Prewett (Ginny) como mesoneras y James Evans (Harry) como ayudante de cocina en un restaurante; Bilius Prewett (Ron) y Frank Yaxley (Neville) como ayudantes de oficina del periódico; Gideon Prewett (Fred) y Fabian Prewett (George) como vendedores en una tienda de bromas del centro de la ciudad. Todos eran de medio tiempo, algunos en la mañana y otros en la tarde.

—Sigo pensando que eso no es necesario, chicos. Yo puedo ayudarlos económicamente —les insistía Benjy en el descanso luego de la práctica de Defensa Personal, en que le contaban los trabajos que habían conseguido—. Yo no tengo familia que dependa de mí y gano bien en el Ministerio.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho. Pero el trabajar en el mundo muggle, además de reportarnos el beneficio económico, nos permite distraernos de la guerra en el mágico y otros problemas. —le explicó Harry.

—¿Cómo sigue su control de la magia? —les preguntó el inefable.

Los doce chicos suspiraron. Los gemelitos le demostraron que ellos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, haciéndolo luego Luna, Ron, Fred y George. Después Jessica, Hermione, Ginny, Angela, Neville y Harry le mostraron los problemas que aún tenían.

—No sean tan duros con ustedes mismos, chicos. Han avanzado muchísimo para el problema tan serio que tuvieron —les dijo con tono suave el inefable, sonriendo al verlos suspirar y asentir—. Por cierto, les tengo noticias. He averiguado entre los muggles de Kingswood y estoy seguro de haber logrado averiguar sobre Gea y su familia. Tu nombre es Hermione y estás bien, al igual que tus padres.

—Muchísimas gracias, señor Fenwick. —le agradeció con sinceridad la castaña, que había estado preocupada por su familia.

—Llámenme Benjy como hacen mis amigos —les pidió, sonriendo al verlos asentir—. Al menos ahora los que ya han nacido saben sus nombres reales: Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Ron y Hermione. Nos faltan Leto, Venus, Diana, Electra, Isis y Saturno que aún no han nacido. Me despierta la curiosidad los nombres que usarán para desenvolverse como muggles.

—Marte, Neptuno, Mercurio, Júpiter y Urano sabían sus nombres y los de sus padres completos, por lo que usan los segundos nombres y los apellidos de solteras de las madres. Los otros siete nos hemos inventado unos mirando las guías telefónicas de Kingswood, Edimburgo y Londres. —le respondió la castaña con bien fingida naturalidad.

—Creo que lo mejor será que entre nosotros y con el señ… Benjy empecemos a llamarnos por los nombres que nos dieron nuestros padres, los que ya los sabemos, para ver si eso nos ayuda a despertar los recuerdos —sugirió Harry, explicándose más al ver la alarma en los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga—. Podemos decirles Chris & Chris a los gemelitos por los nombres de los papás. En cuanto a las chicas… —fingió pensarlo un poco—. Angela es un nombre similar a Angelica… mmm… Jessica se parece a Jennifer… A mí me gusta mucho la historia del rey Arturo, así que el amor de mi vida es mi Ginebra. ¿Te parece Ginny? —fingió preguntarle. Sonrió ampliamente luego que ella le besase en la boca a modo de respuesta—. En cuanto a Leto…

—Es blanca como la Luna e ilumina tanto mis noches como mis días para que la oscuridad no me alcance —dijo Neville al verlo dudar, acariciándole una mejilla a su novia—. ¿Te gustaría que te llamásemos así, mi amor?

—Cualquier nombre que tú selecciones para mí es maravilloso. —le respondió ella con expresión enamorada.

—Entonces ya tenemos nombres para todos mientras recuperan sus memorias —afirmó el inefable sonriente, luego que varios de los chicos carraspeasen incómodos para romper el beso entre la rubia y el castaño que se prolongaba—. En cuanto a eso, he estado investigando y el tomar notas de sus recuerdos inconexos y sus sueños podría ayudarlos. También pueden describirle lugares a… Luna, para que los dibuje. Yo averiguo dónde podrían ser y vamos allí.

—Muchísimas gracias por toda su ayuda… Benjy. Eso haremos. —afirmó Harry.

—Será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar. Me han dado una buena paliza hoy y mañana tengo que aparecer como si nada en mi trabajo. —les dijo el inefable, guiñándoles un ojo para que comprendiesen que bromeaba.

—Tome esta poción antes de dormir, por favor. —le pidió de todos modos Angela, preocupada.

—Así lo haré, linda. No te preocupes. Eres una excelente instructora. —le dijo con cariño el hombre moreno acariciándole la cabeza.

—Una vez más gracias por todo y descansa, Benjy. —le insistió Harry.

—Eso haré, versión masculina de Lily. —replicó con tono burlón el inefable, sonriendo al ver las esmeraldas del chico brillar. Se despidió de todos con un gesto de su mano antes de tenderle el brazo a _Hera_ para que lo transportase.

—Vamos a dormir también nosotros, chicos. Mañana empezamos con nuestros trabajos muggles y nuestra nueva vida. —les dijo Hermione, que había asumido el papel de madre de todos, así como Harry lo había hecho de padre, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos.

—Sí mamita. —le dijeron con tono de burla los gemelitos, saliendo corriendo con el perrito antes que los regañase.

* * *

—¿Quién te está enviando rosas azules? —le preguntó con tono celoso James a su esposa, al ver el cuidado con el que ponía en un jarrón angosto la que había amanecido en el tocador del cuarto.

—Los chicos. —le gruñó Lily malhumorada.

—No sabía que les habías dicho que es tu flor favorita. —comentó con cautela el de lentes, pues su esposa estaba muy irascible con él cuando se tocaba el tema de los jóvenes que habían estado en esa casa hasta hace poco.

—Recuerdo habérselos dicho hace meses, cuando nos preguntaron nuestros gustos para el cumpleaños de Alice —respondió la pelirroja mientras contemplaba la rosa, pensativa—. A ella le están enviando lirios morados a Manchester. A Maidstone le llegan azucenas amarillas a Angelica y jazmines blancos a Jennifer.

—No nos habían comentado nada a sus esposos sobre eso, cuando saben que estando en guerra… —le empezó a reclamar el auror.

—No tenemos que decirles cada detalle de nuestras vidas a ustedes cuatro. Mucho menos de los chicos a Sirius y a ti, con la posición tan absurda que mantienen cuando incluso Edgar ha reconocido que Voldemort les tendió una trampa cerrada. —explotó Lily sin dejarlo terminar, saliendo luego de la habitación matrimonial dando un portazo.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo James, alborotándose el pelo con un gesto nervioso. Miró luego la rosa azul con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho. Suspiró y salió del cuarto decidido a buscar que su adorable pelirroja lo perdonase.

* * *

—¿Otro lirio morado a primera hora de la mañana? —le preguntó Frank a su esposa, preocupado.

—Puedes comprobar que no tiene ningún hechizo ni veneno como has hecho con los otros, pero ya sabes que si lo dañas dormirás en el sofá hasta que el niño aprenda a caminar. —lo amenazó Alice.

—¿Sabes quién te los está enviando? —le preguntó con curiosidad. Desistió de intentar examinarlo, pues no había conseguido nada en los anteriores y su esposa estaba siempre molesta con él hasta el mediodía luego que lo hacía. Era evidente que ella confiaba en el remitente.

—Los chicos. —le respondió con sinceridad la rubia, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho mientras balanceaba la varita en su mano y lo miraba amenazante.

—No lo esperaba. Tampoco que sabían que los lirios morados son tus favoritos —comentó el auror mirando la flor—. ¿Son ellos quienes dejaron los blancos en las tumbas de tus padres luego del funeral?

—Sí. —le respondió ella bajando la mirada.

—No se han presentado en las últimas batallas. Aunque es lógico porque sólo aparecen en las que hay muchas criaturas, mortífagos o están ese asesino y los más peligrosos de sus seguidores —comentó él pensativo mientras veía el cuidado con que su esposa había recogido los pétalos de las otras flores, antes que se marchitasen—. Me pregunto si no se presentarán de nuevo o lo que ocurrirá si lo hacen.

—Espero que no se presenten a ninguna otra y que podamos recuperar su confianza, para saber quiénes son y ayudarlos. —le respondió ella con tono abatido.

—Albus ha intentado comunicarse con ellos pero no le responden. Me temo que fuimos muy duros con ellos y será difícil el retomar el contacto. Pero Remus y yo hemos pensado que tal vez si _Fawkes_ les lleva una nota de nuestra parte, pidiéndoles una reunión en un sitio neutral y seguro para ellos, podríamos conversar. Le pediré a Albus que su fénix nos ayude con eso. —le contó lo que había hablado con el licántropo, sonriendo al ver que su sol rubio corría a abrazarlo y darle un beso.

—No es necesario hablar con Albus. _Moony_, _Rea_ y _Hera_ responden cuando Lily, Angelica, Jennifer y yo los llamamos —le reveló ella, sonrojándose al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su esposo—. Es con los pequeños fénix que nos envían flores a las cuatro y nosotras les hemos enviado algo de fruta.

—Deben estar complicados con los gastos. —comentó pensativo el auror luego de unos minutos.

—Los fénix no nos reciben dinero ni demasiada comida para llevarles, sólo algunas frutas. Supongo que por órdenes de los chicos. —le contó ella desanimada.

—Retomaremos el contacto con ellos y los ayudaremos. —le aseguró Frank para tranquilizarla, aunque sospechaba que sería difícil.

* * *

—Es muy fragante el jazmín de hoy. —comentó con tono triste Remus.

—Antes que por esa cabecita tuya pase cualquier tontería sobre alejarte de mí para que un pretendiente inexistente se me acerque, te diré que las flores me las están enviando los chicos. —lo regañó Jennifer.

—Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz, mi amor. Que puedas tener una vida normal e hijos, lo que con mi maldic… —empezó a decirle el de ojos miel con tono convincente.

—Sigue por ahí y le haces compañía a Sirius en el otro sofá de la sala —lo interrumpió la gemela—. Sólo que además irás a trabajar con unas lindas plumas de augurey por todo tu cuerpo, para que todos sepan que te quejas como una de esas fastidiosas aves. —lo amenazó su esposa apuntándole con su varita.

—Es un lindo detalle el de los chicos de enviarte la flor que más te gusta —cambió rápidamente el tema Remus luego de tragar saliva, para distraerla y que se le pasase el enojo. Se calmó al verla sonreír—. ¿Te las hacen llegar con los fénix?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Porque Sirius puso ayer un hechizo a la casa para que no pudiesen entrar lechuzas, celoso al extremo como está. —le contó con una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver a su esposa bufar y denegar.

—En cuanto mi hermana se dé cuenta mi tonto cuñadito va a tener serios problemas. —afirmó la gemela.

—Frank y yo hemos pensado intentar contactar nosotros a los chicos para hablar con ellos, ya que no le responden a Albus. ¿Crees que les podemos pedir a uno de los fénix que lleven la nota? —le planteó dudoso luego de mirar de nuevo la flor.

—Pues no nos reciben ni dinero, ni comida, sólo fruta. Pero podemos intentarlo. —le respondió ella mientras se abrazaba a él por la cintura, besándolo en la mejilla, fundiéndose luego los dos en un beso apasionado.

* * *

—SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK BLACK, ERES UN ESTÚPIDO Y ARROGANTE CRETINO —bajó gritando furiosa Angelica—. Si pierdo mi trabajo porque las lechuzas no pueden entrar a la casa te voy a hechizar de tal forma que tengas que permanecer hospitalizado en San Mungo una semana entera.

—¿Cómo llegó esa azucena aquí? —le preguntó él rabiando de celos e impotencia, apuntándole con su varita a la tímida flor en el centro de la mesa de la sala—. ¿Cómo rayos llegó aquí? ¿Quién te las está enviando? ¿Cómo pudo aparecer justo al lado mío luego de todo lo que he hecho para que no sigan llegando? —gruñó con una mezcla de frustración y desconcierto.

—Me las están enviando los chicos, una por cada día que no se puedan ir de nuestro tiempo. No puedes evitar que lleguen porque me las entregan con los fénix. Y si intentas dañar ésta te prometo solemnemente que rompo definitivamente contigo aunque me duela en el alma hacerlo. —le respondió ella con tono frío y sus ojos azules como témpanos de hielo.

—No sabía que estaban enterados que es tu flor favorita. —comentó Sirius con tono calmado, bajando su varita.

—Lily les dijo las flores favoritas de las cuatro para el cumpleaños de Alice. —le respondió ella con el mismo tono frío.

Sirius agitó su varita en dirección a la ventana más cercana y de inmediato entraron tres lechuzas por la que estaba al lado, con sus plumas erizadas y haciendo ruidos fuertes para demostrar su molestia. Dejaron El Profeta, un sobre del Ministerio y otro de Gringotts, retirándose luego de recoger la parda su pago por el periódico de la mesita cercana, sin acercarse a ninguno de los dos.

—Perdona mi comportamiento de estos últimos días, Angelica. Estoy bastante alterado y el que no me respondieras quién te enviaba las flores me exasperó aún más. —le dijo Sirius mirándola directamente a los ojos, como sabía le gustaba a ella cuando él se disculpaba.

—¿Cómo querías que te respondiese con la actitud que tienes con los chicos? Sabes bien que prefiero callar a decir mentiras. —le replicó ella con tono menos frío y sus ojos de nuevo aguamarinas.

—Tienes razón. Perdóname por favor. — le pidió él con tono suave.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te perdone? —le preguntó Angelica.

—Que haya sido un estúpido y arrogante celoso que no te ha sabido tratar como la maravillosa mujer que eres. —le respondió Sirius. Sabía la pregunta que subyacía ahí, pero aún no podía lidiar con ese tema.

—Perdono al hombre que amo por ser un esposo que me quiere y aún está aprendiendo a dominar sus celos enfermizos. Pero lamento en el alma que el maravilloso ser de gran corazón, del que estoy enamorada perdidamente, no pueda aún aceptar que los chicos no tuvieron otra opción en Kingswood. —le dijo ella con tono suave mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba, sonriendo con dulzura al ver que bajaba la cabeza, levantándosela con cuidado por el mentón y besándolo en la boca.

—Ay. —se le escapó un quejido a él cuando intentaba levantarla en brazos.

—Espero que recuerdes lo incómodo que es el sofá la próxima vez que tus celos te intenten nublar el buen sentido. —lo regañó ella, empujándolo levemente para que se sentase y poder darle un buen masaje en la espalda.

—La próxima vez me voy a mi apartamento de soltero o duermo en mi forma animaga —dijo él sin pensar—. Ay —se quejó al ella presionarle fuerte un nudo de tendones en su cuello—. Pero si sólo bromeaba, cariño. —intentó enmendar su error.

—Más te vale, cariñito. —le gruñó su esposa, suspirando al ver que la miraba con la expresión de cachorrito desvalido con que siempre la convencía. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de retomar el masaje.

El martes en la noche, luego de la hora de la cena, aparecieron los tres fénix mayores agitados, dejando los pichones cerca de los niños.

—Ataque en Preston. —informó Jessica lo que le acababa de decir _Moony_.

—No creo que sea prudente que Harry, Neville, Angela, Ginny, tú y yo vayamos, porque más que ayudar podríamos generar problemas. —opinó Hermione nerviosa.

—El ataque es muy grande y Voldemort está allí. —dijo Luna después que _Febo_ le contase el mensaje que le había transmitido _Rea _a los pichones.

—Yo voy a ir aunque sólo sea a evitar que ese maldito logre acercarse a papá. —rugió Harry, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía.

—Iremos todos. Posiblemente allí terminemos de superar el problema que tenemos. —dijo Angela, más porque lo deseaba que por estar segura que ocurriría.

—De acuerdo —aceptó resignada la castaña, esperando de corazón que tuviese razón—. Pero si alguno de nosotros seis es herido seriamente y se convierte en un problema regresa aquí sin protestar para que Chris & Chris lo curen.

—Los demás mantendremos a Voldemort lejos de sus padres si eso llega a ocurrir. —presionó Ron al ver la intención de su mejor amigo de protestar.

—Está bien, apresurémonos —aceptó Harry a regañadientes—. Ustedes dos vayan a Deercourage con mi capa invisible y asegúrense que el maldito Pettigrew no intenta nada. Les avisaremos por las esclavas si los necesitamos aquí antes que vuelvan allá los que merecen nuestra confianza. —les dijo a los niños, sonriendo al verlos asentir de inmediato.

—Les di la oportunidad de volver a mis filas en Kingswood y no la aceptaron —dijo con tono de desprecio Voldemort al ver aparecer a los encapuchados—. Aunque se comportaron de acuerdo a la preparación que les fue dada. Espero que hayan pensado mejor las cosas y comprendan que deben retornar con mis hombres.

—Nunca hemos sido, ni somos, ni seremos, tan cabeza huecas como los ignorantes que te siguen sin saber quien eres realmente, T.R. —le respondió Harry con evidente rabia en la voz—. En Kingswood sólo hicimos lo necesario para salvar vidas. Y no porque lo hayamos aprendido de alguien tan asqueroso como tú o quienes te siguen porque creen que eres de sangre pura, cuando…

Voldemort de inmediato empezó a atacarlo para que no pudiese terminar de hablar. Se rió macabramente al ver que lo esquivaba e intentaba hacer unos escudos para protegerse y lanzar hechizos de vuelta, pero la mayoría no funcionaban, recurriendo a ayudarlo el encapuchado más alto.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo James al ver lo que ocurría, intentando acercarse en seguida. Pero entre los mortífagos con los que combatían y los civiles que intentaban proteger no lograban llegar allí él y sus amigos.

Diez minutos más tarde caía seriamente herido Harry protegiendo a su padre con su cuerpo pues, aunque la capa desviaba la mayoría de las maldiciones, al haberse interpuesto frontalmente en el ataque de Voldemort sobre James la maldición se había colado justo donde su cuerpo no estaba protegido.

—Váyanse ustedes dos con él o nos seguirán creando problemas. Ahora mismo. —regañó Ron a Angela y Ginny, que aún estando heridas no querían hacerlo.

—Pero… —intentó Angela.

—Electra, Neptuno, sáquenlos de aquí a los tres. —rugió Ron enojado. Había visto que su novia lograba hacer magia casi con total normalidad, por lo que le permitió quedarse para que los ayudase.

—Saben que tiene razón. —afirmó Neville mientras con su varita activaba la esclava de Harry, que estaba inconsciente, haciéndolo luego con la de Ginny y desapareciendo. Jessica se había llevado a Angela cuando desaparecía el chico de pelo negro.

—Gea, Júpiter, Leto, Mercurio, devolvamos el favor que nos hicieron en Kingswood. —los reorganizó Ron, señalándoles con una leve cabezadita en dirección al sitio por el que intentaba acercarse el director.

—Nuestro placer. —replicaron los cuatro con malicia y enojo mezclados.

Rápidamente empezaron a empujar con un fuerte ataque, sin detenerse casi a respirar, a Voldemort y su círculo interno de mortífagos en dirección al profesor Dumbledore, los aurores Alastor Moody y Rufus Scrimgeour, alejando sin embargo a James, Sirius y Frank de los más peligrosos. Sonrieron con malevolencia cuando el heredero de Slytherin desapareció con sus hombres al entender lo que querían.

—Alto. Ustedes están… —intentó arrestarlos el auror con aspecto leonino, gruñendo con frustración al ver que desaparecían los cinco encapuchados antes de poder establecer el escudo antiaparición. Por señas reorganizó a sus hombres para que empezasen a movilizar a los detenidos, mientras daba la señal con su varita para que apareciesen los medimagos.

Los miembros de la O.D.F. se miraron de reojo, desapareciendo los que no se suponía deberían estar allí.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lily al verlos a todos aparecer con expresiones preocupadas. Dejó su bebé en el corralito, como hacía Alice también, con los cinco elfos rodeándolos de inmediato.

—Los chicos se presentaron hoy. —le respondió parcialmente Emmeline.

—¿Y? ¿Qué más? —presionó la rubia.

—Marte, Diana, Venus, Gea, Electra y Neptuno tienen problemas con su magia, siendo seriamente heridos los tres primeros. —completó la información Jennifer mientras empezaba a curar a Edgar, que era el que estaba en peores condiciones.

—No, no puede ser. —denegó pálida Lily.

—No debieron presentarse. Al menos no ellos seis. Aunque Gea mejoró bastante durante la pelea. —comentó Remus preocupado.

—Intentaré contactarlos nuevamente para averiguar cómo están los heridos —afirmó Albus con expresión preocupada—. _Fawkes._ Necesito un favor tuyo, amigo… —lo llamó y empezó a hablarle mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca.

—Voy a buscar pociones. —anunció Benjy antes de desaparecer. Esperaba cubrir con eso su salida para desde su casa pedirle a uno de los fénix de los chicos que lo llevase a Greenprairie de inmediato, apretando su brazo izquierdo cerca del hombro y sobre el sitio de la herida.

Casi media hora más tarde reapareció _Fawkes_ en Deercourage, varios minutos después de llegar Alastor con Frank, James y Sirius. Los cuatro estaban muy serios y con semblantes preocupados, que empeoraron al saber que aún no había noticias de los chicos.

—Electra ha logrado estabilizar a Marte. Diana y Venus tienen heridas de cuidado pero no es nada grave. Los otros chicos sólo tienen heridas leves. —les dijo el director lo que le había transmitido el fénix, pues la nota de los chicos no era suficiente.

—¿Qué dice la nota? —preguntó Alastor—. ¡Niñatos insufribles! ¿Cómo se les ocurre decir solamente "Estamos bien" después de lo que vimos? —gruñó enojado al leerla, luego que su amigo se la diese.

—Habían aceptado hablar con Frank y conmigo el sábado. Supongo que ahora eso será imposible. —comentó Remus abatido.

—No suspendan esa reunión, por favor —les pidió de inmediato James, suspirando al ver que todos lo miraban con expresión de sorpresa—. Es posible que vaya alguno de los otros chicos y es necesario que les hagan comprender que no pueden presentarse en batallas teniendo el problema con la magia que les hemos visto hoy.

—Intentaré mañana a primera hora volver a comunicarme con ellos, tanto para saber cómo sigue Marte como para insistirles en la reunión. —afirmó Frank.

—Vamos a descansar. No podemos hacer más hoy. —les indicó el director.

—Yo voy a casa de Benjy. Me preocupa que haya enviado las pociones con _Fawkes_ y no volviese. —dijo preocupada Angelica.

—Te acompaño. Creo que lo hirieron y podría estarse haciendo el valiente de nuevo. —la apoyó Sirius.

—Mira quien habla. —replicó Jennifer, sonriendo con picardía cuando lo vio girar los ojos antes de desaparecer.

Lo consiguieron sentado frente a la chimenea apagada con expresión abatida, una copa con poción rellena sangre y su varita en la mesita junto a su mano derecha, su brazo izquierdo vendado. Sirius recordaba muy bien que lo habían herido seriamente interponiéndose en una maldición dirigida a la chica que se hacía llamar Electra, así como también que su cuñada no lo había alcanzado a curar antes que desapareciese de Deercourage y sabía que no era bueno con los vendajes. La posible explicación lo preocupaba y tranquilizaba a partes iguales.

—Esa poción no hace efecto si no la bebes —le dijo con fingido tono burlón, evitando el rápido escudo de su esposa que los petrificase—. Tranquilo Benjy, sólo somos Angelica y Sirius. Vinimos a ver cómo estabas porque nos preocupó que no regresaras.

—No me sentía bien. —replicó el inefable con tono bajo en su voz normalmente gruesa pero alta, intentando infructuosamente tomar el envase de poción con su mano derecha luego de soltar su varita.

—Debiste pedirnos ayuda. —lo regañó Angelica apresurándose a ayudarlo.

—Tenía algo que hacer. —murmuró el inefable sintiendo que se le cerraban los ojos.

Los chicos habían querido que se quedase con ellos para cuidarlo, pero él les hizo ver que debía estar en su casa si alguien de La Orden del Fénix lo buscaba.

—Tranquilo amigo. Todo va a estar bien contigo y con los chicos —le aseguró Sirius, sonriendo con picardía al ver que abría de inmediato los ojos asustado—. Tú no sabes hacer vendajes. Ahora bebe la poción y no te preocupes, ni Angelica ni yo le diremos a nadie. Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto y quedarnos a cuidarte.

—No es necesario. —musitó el inefable mientras su amiga le acercaba el vaso con poción a la boca, luchando por mantenerse consciente.

—Dejas que te ayudemos o le aviso a Christine para que te interne en el cuarto especial de San Mungo para los Inefables —lo amenazó Sirius, sonriendo al ver que se giraba a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que lo detestas tanto como yo, así que te tomas la poción, te dejas cuidar y te tranquilizas.

El hombre moreno suspiró y asintió, dándose por vencido.

Cuando, unos minutos después que el inefable se quedase dormido, aparecieron _Hera_ y _Rea_ fue evidente que los chicos querían verificar que el hombre estuviese bien. Angelica miró nerviosa a su esposo, destensándose al ver su actitud y oírlo.

—Díganles que se ha tomado la poción rellena sangre y está durmiendo tranquilo, que nosotros dos lo cuidaremos, que si necesitan alguna poción sólo tienen que avisarnos. Angelica y yo se las enviaremos.

Al ver desaparecer las aves luego de emitir un suave cántico se giró a mirar al hombre moreno pensativo, sus ojos grises detallando el vendaje.

—Esperemos que Remus y Frank tengan mejor suerte que Benjy en convencerlos de no ir más a batallas mientras se recuperan del mal rato que los hicimos pasar por culpa de Voldemort —comentó luego de varios minutos de silencio—. Me gustaría que no fuesen a más batallas ni siquiera cuando se recuperen, pero eso será casi imposible de lograr.

—Según dicen Edgar y los otros habíamos logrado retenerlos en casa unos días. —le recordó Angelica.

—Lástima que no les dijimos cómo lo hicimos y no lo recordamos —replicó Sirius—. ¿Crees que Benjy sepa ya quiénes son?

—No lo creo. Ellos estuvieron con nosotros casi seis meses y al parecer sólo en agosto sabíamos quiénes eran —le respondió su esposa, preguntándole luego algo que la tenía intrigada desde el día del problema grave con los chicos—. ¿Por qué no delataron James y tú lo del viaje en el tiempo de los chicos con los otros miembros de La Orden del Fénix que no lo saben?

—Porque tenemos un traidor en el grupo y esa información no debe llegar a Voldemort —le respondió Sirius con sinceridad, suspirando antes de decir la otra razón—. Además, aunque no nos gustaba ni nos gusta que sepan magia oscura, desde el primer momento hemos sabido que son de confianza y debemos seguirlos protegiendo y ayudando. Es sólo que… Para ninguno de los dos fue fácil verlos usar las Maldiciones Imperdonables luego de lo que vivimos siendo unos niños.

—Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu sinceridad. —le sonrió Angelica con dulzura, pues sabía que para él había sido muy difícil confesar eso.

Los dos empuñaron sus varitas con rapidez dos horas más tarde al ver aparecer a alguien en el cuarto, bajándolas al ver que se trataba de la chica de ojos miel con su rostro oculto tras el pasamontañas.

—¿Me permiten examinarlo? — preguntó nerviosa.

—Claro que sí, Electra. —le dijo de inmediato Sirius, separándose de la cama para que ella se acercase.

—¿Cómo están Marte, Diana y Venus? —le preguntó Angelica cuando la vio terminar de hacer el examen con la varita.

—Diana y Venus están totalmente fuera de peligro. Marte… —Suspiró. Estaba muy preocupada por él. Mientras le quitaba con cuidado el vendaje al hombre moreno y le empezaba a aplicar el ungüento color rosa viejo que llevaba en la capa les explicó—. Ha tenido una recaída seria hace unos minutos. Me costó un poco determinar cuál fue la maldición que usaron con él y con el señor Fenwick. En cuanto estabilicé nuevamente a Marte vine a cambiar el tratamiento a nuestro amigo.

—Si tienes ese problema con tu medimagia tal vez sería conveniente que a los dos los examinase Jennifer —le sugirió con tono suave Sirius, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver que la chica bajaba la cabeza y hacía ademán de retirarse sin terminar de curar el brazo del hombre moreno—. No me malentiendas, Electra, por favor. No desconfío de tus intenciones de ayudar a Benjy. Sé que quieres hacerlo al igual que con Marte. Pero noté en Preston que tienes problemas con tu magia y no sé cómo afecta eso tu desempeño con los conocimientos en medimagia que tienes. —agregó rápidamente.

—Es cierto que tengo problemas con mi magia y se me dificulta el diagnosticar con rapidez. Pero Isis y Saturno me ayudaron a precisar el hechizo que le aplicaron a Marte y Gea recuerda que es el mismo que alcanzó al señor Fenwick en el brazo, cuando se interpuso para salvarme. —le respondió con sinceridad y nerviosismo.

—Por favor, termina de curarlo. —insistió Angelica, sonriendo al ver que asentía y lo hacía.

—¡Por Merlín! Debo irme —dijo Jessica minutos después al recibir el mensaje de emergencia que los gemelitos le habían enviado con _Moony_. Había terminado justo antes el vendaje—. Por favor háganle beber un vial cada hora. —les dijo dejándoles una docena en la mesita junto a la cama, con algo de color azul oscuro adentro.

—Espera —la retuvo Sirius alarmado por un brazo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Marte está mal de nuevo? —le preguntó, soltándola al sentir que se removía nerviosa.

—Sí, debo irme. —le respondió la chica de ojos miel.

—Por favor, deja que le avisemos a Jennifer para que vaya contigo. —le pidió Angelica.

—No puedo. —denegó Jessica con frustración en su voz.

—No sé que tan brutos fuimos porque no lo recuerdo, pero por favor perdonen lo que hayamos dicho y permitan que los ayudemos. —le insistió Sirius.

—Les avisaré con uno de los fénix cuando logre estabilizarlo. —les prometió Jessica antes de desaparecer, luego de morderse el labio inferior.

—¡¿Qué rayos hicimos tan grave que no pueden perdonarnos y permitir que Jennifer vaya a ayudarlos cuando peligra la vida de Marte?! —exclamó Sirius exasperado, casi a gritos.

—Ellos ya los han perdonado. Pero no quieren ponerlos en peligro si el traidor se entera que ustedes los han aceptado de nuevo, luego que los rechazaron por considerarlos magos oscuros. —respondió el inefable con los ojos entreabiertos y su respiración agitada.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —le preguntó Angelica.

—No puedo responderte eso, amiga. Hice un Pacto de Silencio con ellos. —le respondió con sinceridad el inefable.

—¿Viste la herida de Marte? —le preguntó Sirius con sus ojos grises brillando, luego de unos minutos de lucir muy inquieto.

—Sí. —le respondió Benjy, sin comprender.

—Dile a tu gemela que venga, que es una emergencia —le dijo a su esposa—. En cuanto Jennifer llegue le describes exactamente lo que viste mientras ella te examina el brazo, luego llamamos a uno de los fénix de los chicos para que les lleve las pociones que puedan necesitar e instrucciones de Jennifer sobre qué hacer. —se giró a decirle al hombre en cama.

—Excelente idea. —aprobó de inmediato Angelica.

Una hora más tarde respiraban más tranquilos Benjy, Angelica, Sirius, Remus y Jennifer, al interpretar la última para ellos el examen en medimagia que por medio de una esfera azul del tamaño de una bludger le había enviado la chica de ojos miel, siguiendo las indicaciones de la estudiante de medimagia.

—… En resumen, Marte está ahora sí totalmente fuera de peligro y empezando a recuperarse.

—Gracias de todo corazón, Jennifer. —le agradeció con una sonrisa el hombre moreno.

—Tómate el vial y duerme, amigo. Sólo así te recuperarás. —le respondió ella con una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver que asentía y hacía lo que le había dicho quedándose dormido nuevamente casi en seguida.

—¿Cómo están los otros chicos? —le preguntó Sirius cuando ya estaban Remus, ella y él en el pasillo. Angelica se había quedado a acomodarle la colcha a Benjy, además de colocar un hechizo de seguridad en la ventana para dejarla entreabierta y organizarle los viales.

—También se están recuperando bien de sus heridas. Pero me preocupa el problema que tienen con su magia —le respondió Jennifer con sinceridad, contenta al ver que la actitud de desconfianza de su cuñado con los chicos había desaparecido—. Benjy tiene razón en que es ocasionado por haberse visto obligados a usar las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

—¿Quién se las habrá enseñado y para qué? —preguntó Sirius en gruñidos a nadie en particular.

—He estado pensando que tal vez alguien los enseñó a identificar las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables y a resistirse tanto a la Controladora como a la Torturadora, practicando luego con ellos las tres buscando mejorar las capas extrañas que usan para que las desvíen también —les comentó Remus pensativo—. Pero por lo que vimos hoy no han tenido éxito en eso.

—Quienquiera que se las haya enseñado y los torturase con ellas mientras aprendieron a resistirse es un maldito sádico. —gruñó Sirius enojado.

—En eso te doy la razón, cuñadito. —afirmó Jennifer, que desde que había visto a Marte resistirse tanto a la controladora como a la torturadora de Voldemort para defenderla estaba enojada con quien los hubiese entrenado así y muy preocupada por ellos.

—Debimos imaginarnos, cuando Voldemort los sometió de uno en uno a dos de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, que haría algo como la trampa que les tendió en Kingswood. —afirmó Remus, denegando.

—Pero no lo hicimos y además les reclamamos a los chicos ve tú a saber en qué términos que nos borraron los recuerdos de lo que ya nos habían revelado por confianza. —agregó Sirius con tono arrepentido.

—No podemos cambiar eso. Tendremos que ganarnos de nuevo la confianza perdida. —le dijo Jennifer con cariño, palmeándole el hombro suavemente.

—¿Han notado el cambio que se opera en Benjy cuando se trata de los chicos? —preguntó Remus.

—Al parecer los chicos se han ganado no sólo su confianza, sino también su corazón. —afirmó Angelica, uniéndoseles.

—Me pregunto qué tanto sabe de ellos y no puede decirnos por el Pacto de Silencio —comentó Sirius pensativo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque eso en realidad no importa si él puede ayudarlos como nosotros no podemos hacerlo ahora.

—Tenemos que hacer lo necesario para que logremos recuperar su confianza pronto y podamos ayudarlos de nuevo. —agregó Angelica, asintiendo los cuatro con decisión.

—Harry, mi amor. —se le abrazó la menuda pelirroja con cuidado al verlo despertar.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —le preguntó su novio con voz rasposa.

—Nos diste un gran susto, amigo. Esa maldición que te alcanzó fue muy seria y peor aún en el sitio en el que te golpeó. —le respondió Ron al ver que su hermana no podía, sollozando abrazada a él.

—Shhh. No llores pelirroja. Se caerán de tristeza las estrellas. —le dijo Harry con cariño mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Por favor, no vuelvas a estar en una pelea en que no estés seguro de salir vivo. —le pidió ella entre sollozos.

—Eso es imposible de hacer, hermosa. Pero te prometo cuidarme más y no hacer ninguna tontería que me ponga en peligro. —le respondió él con dulzura, limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro con su propia mano derecha, con sus esmeraldas mostrándole el gran amor que sentía por ella.

—Excelente. Porque no te presentarás en ninguna otra batalla a menos que logres de nuevo controlar tu magia —afirmó Ron con tono resuelto—. Ni tampoco Ginny, Angela, Neville o Jessica, aunque tengamos que dejarlos sin varita y desmayarlos.

—Tus papás han estado muy preocupados por ti, al igual que papá. —le contó la chica de pelo negro, sonriendo al ver su expresión de incomprensión.

—En los dos días y medio que llevas inconsciente han pasado muchas cosas. —le dijo Ginny con una suave sonrisa.

En seguida los gemelitos le empezaron a contar todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalles.

—¿Quién me está cubriendo en el puesto de comida? —preguntó Harry, luego de asimilar tanto lo que le contaron como los regaños cariñosos que le hicieron.

—Fred y George han cambiado sus turnos en la tienda de bromas, de modo que Jessica te cubre a ti, Hermione a Ginny y George a Angela —le respondió el pelirrojo más alto, estremeciéndose al nombrar a los dos últimos. Se explicó al ver la expresión interrogante de su amigo—. Fue muy extraño verlo con la apariencia de Angela dándole un beso a ella.

—Pudiste ahorrarte la explicación, amigo. —protestó Harry, después de estremecerse al imaginarse la situación.

—Ellos pudieron ahorrarnos el ver eso. —replicó Ron sacudiendo la cabeza, como si así pudiese sacarse la imagen.

—Muy bien, basta de charla. —dijo Christine con tono autoritario.

—Hora de tomarte tus pociones, comer y dormir de nuevo. —la apoyó Christopher.

Harry iba a protestar, pero se detuvo al oír al perro pegar dos fuertes ladridos.

—Incluso Atlantis está de acuerdo con eso —afirmó Ginny sonriente—. No se ha despegado de los pies de tu cama. —le contó a su novio acariciándole con cariño la cabeza.

—Por lo que veo tengo que portarme bien. —respondió Harry con tono resignado, sonriendo al ver a la mascota del inefable lamerle la mano izquierda con cariño.

En la noche le cantaron los once chicos y el inefable el cumpleaños a Hermione, recibiendo la castaña tanto regalos de ellos como de Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Angelica, Sirius, Jennifer, Remus, Minerva, Alastor y Albus por medio de los fénix.

Cuando Harry vio el ramo de magnolias que su mejor amigo le regalaba a la novia se entristeció, levantando la mirada al oír a su mejor amiga.

—Nosotros le seguimos enviando la rosa azul a tu mamá en tu nombre mientras estuviste inconsciente. Espero que no te moleste.

—Gracias por hacerlo. —les agradeció él con una gran sonrisa.

—Ataque en Norwich. —leyó Lily el sábado la nota traída por _Fawkes_.

—Espero que los chicos no se presenten —comentó preocupado James mirando su cena intacta, dándole en seguida un beso a su esposa en la mejilla—. Volveré tan pronto pueda. No te despegues de Harry y tu varita.

—Tranquilo, eso haré. —le aseguró ella, decidida además a averiguar quién la espiaba cuando él se iba a pelear.

* * *

—Ustedes dos no se van a aparecer en Norwich bajo ninguna circunstancia. Prométanlo ahora mismo con las manos frente a ustedes. —ordenó Ron con firmeza señalando a Angela y Harry.

Los dos hicieron lo dicho por el pelirrojo alto con expresiones resignadas, pues eran los únicos que no recuperaban un mínimo del control de su magia suficiente para poder combatir y en Preston habían puesto en peligro al grupo los que no podían hacer magia.

—Ustedes cuatro solamente se presentarán si se los solicitamos por las esclavas, limitándose a hacer lo que les indique —siguió Ron señalando a Jessica, Ginny, Hermione y Neville, continuando al verlos asentir—. Christopher puede hacer hoy solito lo indicado por Harry, porque quiero que Christine se quede a cuidarlos a los dos. Si la rata se presenta en Deercourage nos avisa Christopher y dos de nosotros nos presentamos allí. Pero no quiero a Angela y Harry allá. De eso tienes que asegurarte, Christine. —ante el asentimiento firme de los dos más pequeños dio una cabezadita para que se movilizaran.

—No puedo evitar enojarme aunque sé que tiene razón. —gruñó entre dientes Harry.

—Ni yo. —replicó de forma similar Angela.

—Bonito ejemplo que me están dando. —se burló la niña con picardía, sonriendo al verlos bufar.

Quince minutos más tarde Lily le apuntaba sorprendida a un niño que ocultaba el rostro con pasamontañas y tenía parte del cuerpo aún oculto por una capa invisible, con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos mirándola muy asustado.

—No me haga nada, señora. Estoy aquí para protegerlos a usted y al bebé. Se lo juro. —le aseguró Christopher asustado.

—¿Eres siempre tú quien está aquí cuando mi esposo está peleando? —le preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido, haciéndole señas para que terminase de quitarse la capa.

—Mi hermanita y yo nos turnamos por órdenes de Marte. —le respondió el pequeño muy nervioso, quitándose la capa invisible de su líder lentamente para que ella no le hiciese nada al creer que él le haría algo al bebé o a ella.

—¿También hacen esto con Alice? —preguntó la pelirroja empezando a enojarse.

—No. Ella nunca se queda sola en casa. Ya lo hemos verificado. —le respondió el niño en automático, encogiéndose un poco al ver sus esmeraldas brillar con furia creciente.

—¿Considera Marte que unos niños son mejores que nosotras para defendernos a nosotras mismas y a nuestros bebés? —masticó Lily las sílabas a medida que las pronunciaba.

—Sólo queremos evitar que las lastimen a ustedes o a los bebés. —musitó muy asustado el gemelito.

—Me vas a entregar tu varita ahora mismo sin darme ningún problema. Marte tendrá que venir en persona a buscarte aquí y escucharme. —gruñó ella, sonriendo con malicia al verlo tragar saliva y obedecerla, obligándolo a sentarse frente a la chimenea a punta de varita.

Cuando los aurores, los miembros de la O.D.F. y los mortífagos vieron aparecer a sólo cuatro de los chicos en Norwich fruncieron el ceño los dos primeros grupos y el tercero dejó escapar risas burlonas, arreciando el ataque en su dirección por órdenes de Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange. Minutos más tarde aparecían otros cuatro chicos, los cuales inicialmente combatían sólo como jóvenes experimentados, pero al poco tiempo empezaban a pelear al nivel de los mejores aurores contra los mortífagos.

James y Frank gruñeron varias veces su inconformidad, al notar que los ocho chicos los obligaban con sus desplazamientos a combatir con todos menos con quienes dirigían el ataque. El combate cesó media hora después, desapareciendo los enmascarados y un par de minutos después los encapuchados.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó intrigado Albus al ver la extraña estampa de Lily con su bebé en brazos apuntándole con su varita a un niño con el rostro oculto con pasamontañas, al aparecer en la sala de Deercourage con la mayoría de los miembros de su grupo.

—Lo sabrán en cuanto aparezca Marte. —gruñó la pelirroja enojada, sus ojos esmeraldas haciendo juego con su pelo rojo oscuro para mostrar su estado anímico.

Todos los recién llegados tragaron saliva, permaneciendo en silencio mientras Jennifer los curaba con hechizos no verbales. El gemelito se removía nervioso, fingiendo rascarse el brazo izquierdo para quitar la señal caliente de la esclava que le ponía aún más tenso.

—Lily, ¿qué…? —intentó preguntar James al aparecer con Sirius, Frank y Alastor.

—Lo sabrás cuando aparezca Marte, al igual que los demás. —lo interrumpió ella con tono cada vez más enojado.

—Por favor dile a Marte que venga, amiguita. —le suplicó el niño a _Rea_ apenas la vio aparecer, ovillado en la silla. _"La mamá de Harry es escalofriante cuando se enoja"_, pensaba mirándola luego que desapareció el ave, con aquella sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Harry nervioso a todos unos minutos después. Lo había trasladado _Rea_, para evitar problemas de escisión si no lograba aparecerse exitosamente pues aún no se recuperaba totalmente de su herida—. ¿Podría decirme por qué le está apuntando a Saturno con su varita, señora Potter? —le preguntó con tono suave, luego de tragar saliva al ver su expresión.

—Eso fue solamente mientras tú aparecías y te hacías responsable de tus actos —le dijo con fría calma Lily, reapuntando la varita en su dirección, sus esmeraldas ardiendo aún más que su pelo con su enojo—. ¿Es cierto que le ordenaste a un niño, que apenas si tiene edad de haber comenzado sus estudios en el colegio, protegerme a mí y a mi bebé oculto tras una capa de invisibilidad?

—Sí, es cierto. —le respondió Harry con tono cauteloso mientras se desplazaba lentamente hacia el frente del niño. Tendió su mano izquierda hacia atrás para tomarle la mano al niño, acariciándole la cabeza al comprender que estaba demasiado asustado para tenderle su manita.

—¿Entonces consideras que un niño que no ha cursado su primer año es mejor que una inefable para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —le preguntó Lily con el mismo tono, con el niño en sus brazos empezando a removerse inquieto.

—No, señora Potter, por supuesto que no —le respondió Harry mientras le hacía señas al fénix para que desapareciese de allí con el gemelito—. Lo que consideré es que el factor sorpresa de alguien oculto tras una capa de invisibilidad le daría a usted unos minutos de ventaja, para defenderse tan bien como sé que sabe hacerlo, salvando a su bebé mientras le llegaba ayuda. La función de Saturno es sólo esa, distraer brevemente y dar aviso. —le explicó lentamente.

Se estaba esforzando en mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible para no alterar demasiado al bebé por la conexión entre ellos y con esto dar pistas sobre su identidad a su mamá, que era demasiado intuitiva e inteligente.

—ESO ES UNA BARBARIDAD —explotó Lily—. NO PUEDES ORDENARLE A UN NIÑO QUE SIRVA DE SEÑUELO Y ALARMA. SI QUIEREN PROTEGER AL BEBÉ SE LO LLEVAN LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TUS FÉNIX AL LUGAR EN QUE SE ESTÉN QUEDANDO, ASÍ ADEMÁS ME DAN LIBERTAD DE ACCIÓN. PERO NO TE PERMITO QUE VUELVAS A PONER A SATURNO, A ISIS O A NINGUNO DE TUS COMPAÑEROS A ARRIESGAR SUS VIDAS PARA SALVARME DEL TRAIDOR QUE TENEMOS EN LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX.

—PUES ENTONCES LOS TRASLADO TANTO A TI COMO AL BEBÉ A NUESTRA CASA, A TI INCONSCIENTE PARA QUE NO HAGAS TONTERÍAS. PORQUE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO DEJES HUÉRFANO POR SER TAN TESTARUDA. —explotó Harry, sujetándose la herida de su costado izquierdo al sentir dolor sin siquiera darse cuenta mientras el bebé Harry empezaba a llorar, haciéndole coro de inmediato el bebé Neville.

—NO TE ATREVERÍAS. —rugió enojada la pelirroja, sus esmeraldas brillando peligrosamente enfrentadas a las del chico que estaban igual.

—Claro que sí me atrevo si con eso te mantengo a salvo. —le gruñó él, encorvándose por el fuerte dolor apenas terminar de hablar.

—¡Marte! —exclamaron a coro Lily, James, Angelica, Sirius, Jennifer, Remus, Alice, Frank, Benjy y Albus asustados, intentando acercársele.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Ron que acababa de aparecer, desapareciendo en seguida con su amigo al modo Dunedain.

—Esper… —intentaron detenerlos todos, suspirando al verlos desaparecer.

—Bonita forma de buscar recuperar el contacto con ellos. —comentó Sirius sin pensar.

—Si no quieres terminar en San Mungo mejor te callas. —le gruñó Lily, saliendo de la sala como un huracán con su bebé aún llorando en sus brazos.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás que cuando está enojada es mejor ni siquiera respirar cerca? —le preguntó Angelica a su esposo, mientras James suspiraba y salía resignado del lugar a buscarla para intentar calmarla.

—Pues no soy el único que tiene que aprenderlo. Marte se ha ganado hoy el premio mayor, salvándose sólo porque aún no se recupera de su herida. —replicó el joven hombre de ojos grises con expresión preocupada.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos todos a descansar en nuestras casas. El lunes en la noche nos reuniremos para hablar de varios asuntos. —rompió el silencio el director luego de casi diez minutos, pues todos estaban analizando lo sucedido.

Media hora más tarde _Hera_ le llevaba una esfera azul del tamaño de una bludger a Jennifer a la salita en Maidstone. Allí la gemela la analizaba con cuidado con su varita y escribía rápidamente en un pergamino, el cual envió de regreso con dos pociones.

—¿Cómo está Marte? —le preguntó James, que acababa de aparecer en el jardín y entrar, levantando las manos en un gesto de paz al verla sobresaltarse y apuntarle con la varita.

—Ha tenido una recaída fuerte, pero se recuperará si logran que se tranquilice. —le respondió la gemela mientras intentaba calmar su corazón desbocado, con la mano izquierda sobre su pecho.

—Harry estaba bastante alterado, me imagino que por la discusión entre su mamá y el chico. A Neville logró tranquilizarlo Alice en poco tiempo. —le contó James.

—¿Cómo te sientes al enterarte de lo que los niños han estado haciendo por órdenes de Marte? —le preguntó Jennifer con curiosidad.

—La verdad es que ya me esperaba algo así. Los diez mayores han sido muy protectores con Lily y Alice desde que estaban embarazadas y desde que trajimos a los dos pequeños han estado siempre al pendiente de Harry y Neville, aunque no recuerdo mucho de su estancia aquí con nosotros. —le respondió él con sinceridad.

—¿Ya se tranquilizó Lily? —preguntó Remus que venía con una taza de chocolate en sus manos.

—En lo absoluto —le respondió James con una sonrisa mal contenida—. Tan pronto murmura preocupada "Espero que no esté grave de nuevo por mi culpa", supongo que por como lo vimos antes que Urano se lo llevase, como pasa a un estado de furia explosiva muy peligroso mascullando "Que intente dejarme inconsciente y sabrá quién es Lily Rose Potter Evans". —les explicó al ver sus expresiones de incomprensión, sonriendo al verlos silbar bajo.

—¿Creen que Marte hará lo que dijo? —preguntó Angelica que venía bajando las escaleras de mano de su esposo.

—Sí, apostaría a que al menos lo intentará. También sé que sería algo digno de verse tras unos buenos escudos protectores. —comentó Sirius burlón. Miró en seguida la expresión preocupada del que quería como un hermano, frunciendo el ceño en seguida.

—Hay dos cosas que me preocupan mucho que dejaron escapar Lily y Marte en su discusión sin darse cuenta. —les confesó James luego de ver que los cuatro lo interrogaban con la mirada.

»Lily ha autorizado a Marte a que sus fénix se lleven a Harry cuando yo esté en batalla, porque confía más en los chicos que en los miembros de la Orden del Fénix por miedo al traidor. Lo hizo aunque todos los de la O.D.F. saben que yo desconfiaba hace sólo unos días de los chicos por lo de las Maldiciones Imperdonables y todos los que me conocen saben que desprecio las artes oscuras, así que es evidente que o lo hizo sin mi consentimiento o yo he dado mi brazo a torcer por una razón misteriosa en lo referente a los chicos. —empezó por lo que dejó escapar su esposa, suspirando al verlos retener el aliento.

»Marte, por otro lado, habló con mucho dolor cuando le gritaba a Lily sobre no dejar huérfano a Harry. Así que o él ha recordado que lo es o tiene fuertes sospechas de que puede serlo. En cualquier caso ha puesto el dedo en la llaga. No puedo permitir que por la terquedad de Lily quede huérfano Harry, o peor aún, que los maten a los dos. Es por eso que he pensado convencer a Lily para que se vaya con Harry cuando yo esté peleando. Me importan más las vidas de los dos que cualquier documento de la Orden del Fénix o la fractura del grupo.

—Pueden venir aquí. Sólo Alice, Frank, Peter, papá y los chicos saben de esta casa. Angelica y yo le pondremos protecciones adicionales que se activen al llegar los dos para que estén a salvo. —le dijo Jennifer.

—Gracias. Hablaré con ella tanto de la salud de Marte como de su generosa oferta. —les dijo James, despidiéndose con cariño antes de desaparecer.

El miércoles en la noche los doce chicos vieron con tristeza aparecer la luna llena desde el pequeño jardín en la parte posterior de Greenprairie. Hubiesen querido acompañar esa noche a Remus, se lo habían propuesto Hermione y Ron en la reunión que sostuvieron con él y Frank en el cementerio de Bristol el domingo a media noche. Pero el licántropo no había aceptado en respuesta a su negativa de reanudar el mismo tipo de comunicación que tenían antes de la discusión en Deercourage por lo ocurrido en Kingswood. Ya les habían contado a sus compañeros todo lo hablado, especialmente esa parte de la conversación:

—_La confianza debe ser de parte y parte. No puedo confiar en ustedes cuando estoy transformado, si ustedes no lo hacen en nosotros en cuanto a sus habilidades, conocimientos y problemas._

—_No desconfiamos de ustedes, señores, no al menos de las once personas que nos cuidaron y protegieron hasta hace poco y del señor Fenwick ahora. No podemos reanudar el mismo tipo de relación que teníamos antes porque es peligroso con el traidor en la Orden del Fénix, especialmente para ustedes._

La castaña y el pelirrojo no lograron convencerlos de eso y la reunión terminó en un frío y distante acuerdo de paz entre los dos grupos, comunicándose además por medio de los fénix luego de las batallas para reportar el estado de todos.

Al ver aparecer a las aves con los polluelos les dieron la bienvenida, extrañándose los chicos al ver a Harry fruncir el ceño luego que _Moony_ se posase en su hombro.

—Ataque en Birmingham y mamá desapareció de Deercourage con el bebé al mismo tiempo que papá. —les respondió sus mudas interrogantes.

—Pero los fénix deben poder ubicarlos. —dijo Christopher preocupado.

—Están en Maidstone encerrados con hechizos especiales. Según escuchó _Moony_ sólo pueden entrar Alice, Neville, Lily y Harry una vez que una de ellas dos cierra la protección, además de Idun, Tyr, Dotty, Wykers y Sif. —le respondió Harry con enojo en la voz.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó intrigada Jessica.

—Encerrado en el sótano de Deercourage. Han tenido que dejarlo solo por el ataque. —le explicó Harry.

—Pues tú podrías ir a casa de mamá con esa protección, al igual que Neptuno, pero sería delatar automáticamente quienes son. —le dijo Angela, encogiéndose de hombros al oírlo gruñir en voz baja.

—Además que no es necesario que vaya ninguno de nosotros a cuidarla porque allí no puede entrar la rata traidora. —agregó con suavidad Jessica para calmarlo un poco.

—Es obvio que tu papá logró convencerla de ponerse a salvo con el bebé, luego de lo que se dijeron a gritos ustedes dos en Deercourage. —completó Ron.

—_Hera_ y _Moony_ nos contaron todo lo ocurrido mientras fue mi hermano a buscarte, por lo que nos dijo rápido Chris sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. —respondió Ginny su muda interrogante.

—Podríamos acompañar a papá nosotros mientras ellos regresan de la batalla. —planteó Jessica dudosa.

—No es mala idea. Él no recordará nada y si tenemos cuidado los otros no lo sabrán. —afirmó Harry luego de pensarlo un par de minutos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Estaba muy tenso en la reunión y eso afect… —empezó a decir Hermione, enmudeciendo al ver desaparecer a los tres fénix jóvenes.

—Vamos nosotros ocho. Ustedes dos esperen aquí noticias. —les dijo Ron decidido a Angela y a Harry.

Ya iban a aceptar cuando reaparecieron las aves, trayendo un mensaje que hizo palidecer a los doce chicos al transmitirlo George.

—Están locas. —musitó Neville sin poder creérselo aún.

—Están rematadamente locas. —gruñó Harry, echando a correr para ir por su equipo de combate.

—Tengan preparados sus equipos de medimagia. —les indicó Ron a los gemelitos, pues sabía que sería imposible lograr que su mejor amigo y la impulsiva chica de pelo negro se quedasen luego de saber que Alice y Lily habían dejado a sus bebés encerrados en Maidstone con los cinco elfos para ir a Birmingham a pelear. De algún modo que ellos no comprendían se enteraron al mismo tiempo que ellos que el ataque se había agravado.

Ya Lily le había devuelto la varita a Christopher por medio de _Moony_ en cuanto se le pasó un poco el disgusto.

* * *

—¿Qué crees que haces aquí? —rugieron James y Frank al unísono a su respectiva esposa, al verlas aparecer.

—De paseo. ¿Qué crees? —respondieron las dos también a coro.

—Así que han regresado las señoras Potter y Longbottom a los combates. —dijo Voldemort con tono sedoso, acercándose a los cuatro acompañado de los Lestrange.

—Pero tú no estás a la altura de pelear con ellos, T.R., lo sabes bien. Aunque no estoy seguro si los tres ineptos que te respaldan saben de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Se los digo yo? Si te da pena yo puedo decirles. —lo desafió Harry, interponiéndose rápidamente con Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione y Ron en su avance hacia ellos.

—Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí, Marte. —gruñó James en voz baja, preocupado por el chico que tenía una herida grave por la maldición que aquél asesino le había arrojado a él.

Harry alcanzó a oírlo pero no se inmutó. Desplazándose con sus compañeros para evitar que las dos parejas pudiesen quedar al alcance de sus enemigos, pues buscaban acercarse para poder pelear.

—No sé de qué hablas, insolente, pero te enseñaré a respetarme. —replicó Voldemort al ver que el encapuchado abría de nuevo la boca para decir algo. Empezó a atacarlo sin piedad.

Mientras tanto sus acompañantes y los otros mortífagos de su círculo interno, que se estaban acercando, empezaron a combatir tanto con los encapuchados como con las dos parejas de excelentes magos, que según podía ver los entrometidos intentaban proteger.

—¡RAYOS! SAQUEN A DIANA Y A MARTE DE AQUÍ. —les gritó furioso James a los otros chicos al ver que aún tenían problemas con su magia, aunque lo estaban compensando notoriamente con hábiles movimientos para evadirse y contraatacar.

—EN CUANTO USTEDES SAQUEN DE AQUÍ A SUS ESPOSAS. —le respondió Neville enojado.

—NO. —gritaron las dos al unísono.

—¡MALDITA SEA! —rugió Frank al ver al chico interponerse en una maldición terrible que iba hacia su esposa, que fue desviada por la extraña capa blanca.

Minutos más tarde Angela y Harry vieron con horror que los mortífagos estaban aislándolas a las dos lentamente y Voldemort simultáneamente se alejaba de ellos hacia ellas. Desaparecieron y aparecieron junto a las dos de inmediato, sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, impactando las maldiciones que iban dirigidas a ellos y hubiesen desviado sus capas a Hermione en el tobillo izquierdo y a Jessica en la muñeca derecha. Pero las dos siguieron peleando luego que sus novios las ayudasen y protegiesen por unos minutos, la segunda con su mano izquierda.

Angela y Harry empezaron a combatir con completo control de su magia en compañía de Neville, que se les había unido rápidamente, reuniendo los tres a las dos mujeres con sus esposos y alejándolos a los cuatro de Voldemort simultáneamente.

El asesino enfureció al ver que no lograba acercarse a las mujeres por culpa de los entrometidos encapuchados, como había planificado hacer en cuanto ellas reapareciesen. Quería presionarlas para que se uniesen a él o asesinarlas antes que diesen cumplimiento a la condición de la profecía. Sólo al ver al director casi frente a él desistió de sus planes y desapareció.

La batalla se prolongó casi quince minutos más luego de su desaparición. Rodolphus ordenó la retirada cuando vio aparecer de lejos a Greyback transformado en licántropo, con toda su manada, y empezó a espesar la neblina bruscamente, lo que indicaba la cercanía de un fuerte número de las criaturas que se alimentaban de almas humanas.

—¡Malditos! —gruñó Harry—. A los licántropos no les afectan los dementores, así que mantengan pensamientos positivos y aléjense. —les gritó a dos familias de magos que intentaban infructuosamente entrar a una casa cercana.

—¿Hacia dónde? —gritó una mujer aterrada con un niño en brazos.

—Diana, haz un portal para sacarlos de aquí. Júpiter, ayúdala a sacarlos. Electra, Leto, Mercurio y Neptuno contra los licántropos. Los demás iremos contra los dementores. —ordenó Harry luego de mirar rápidamente los alrededores.

—Ustedes contra los licántropos y nosotros contra los dementores. —le gritó Alastor a Rufus al oír al chico.

—Pero los encapuchados… —intentó el auror de aspecto leonino.

—¿Te parece que podemos pelear con ellos y con esas criaturas al mismo tiempo? —le gruñó Moody.

—Ya lo oyeron. Nosotros vamos contra los licántropos. —les gritó Rufus a sus hombres.

—Ya rugiste. —comentó Sirius en tono bajo y burlón mientras convocaba su patronus. Miró de reojo a la chica que lo había ayudado tiempo atrás a formar uno fuerte y corpóreo, que además podía mantener bastante tiempo contra varias de aquellas terribles criaturas.

Casi veinte minutos más tarde veían los aurores con asombro como una agotada Electra lograba herir seriamente a Fenrir Greyback, que ordenaba la retirada de los que quedaban libres de su manada, mientras que los patronus de los otros chicos, algunos de sus compañeros y algunos civiles (los miembros de la O.D.F.) lograban contener e incluso destruir a varios dementores, retirándose también las espantosas criaturas al aparecer una marca tenebrosa sobre el centro del campo de batalla.

—Los civiles están en Londres, en la estación King's Cross. —le dijo Harry a Alastor antes de desaparecer con sus compañeros, sujetándose el costado con una mueca de dolor en la boca, luego de denegar en dirección a su madre con gesto de frustración.

—Al menos ya recuperaron los diez el control de su magia. —comentó Lily nerviosa después de ver los gestos del chico y sentir la mirada enojada de su esposo sobre ella.

—Espérennos a Frank y a mí en casa con los bebés. —le ordenó James de manera tajante, con tal enojo en su tono y mirada que su esposa supo que era mejor no contradecirlo y hacer lo que le había dicho.

Alice intentó sonreírle a su esposo, pero al ver su expresión tragó saliva y desapareció de inmediato.

—Cada día entiendo menos a esos encapuchados. —le comentó Rufus a Alastor, obteniendo de respuesta sólo un gruñido enojado y alto como muy pocas veces dejaba escapar el auror mayor con él.

Albus despachó a quienes no estaban heridos de la Orden del Fénix de la mansión Potter y ayudó a su hija con los que lo estaban para que fuesen atendidos rápidamente, pues sabía que en cuanto llegasen James y Frank allí iba a explotar una seria discusión entre éstos y sus esposas.

Benjy aprovechó su orden para trasladarse pronto a Greenprairie. Vio con alivio que Harry estaba débil pero totalmente consciente y enojado, gritando a los cuatro vientos su rabia y frustración por lo hecho por su mamá, siendo coreado por Neville. Los otros chicos los dejaban desahogarse mientras los curaban y se dejaban curar.

—Al menos los diez están ya recuperados totalmente de su problema con la magia y tú tienes suficientes energías para gritar —le dijo al chico, sonriendo al ver que bufaba pero asentía—. Albus nos ha sacado a todos de la casa para que no nos veamos en medio de la discusión entre James y Frank con Lily y Alice.

—Espero que ellos dos las hagan entrar en razón. —gruñó Neville.

—Tal vez con tu mamá lo logre tu papá, pero la mía tiene un carácter explosivo e indómito. —replicó Harry con contenido enojo.

—Pero tu papá también es de temer cuando está enojado y sólo lo he visto tan furioso cuando llegamos de Kingswood y hace un par de años. Además que tu mamá cede cuando sabe que ha cometido un error, aunque no de buena gana. —le respondió Benjy, sentándose a su lado con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Le agradeció con una sonrisa a la menuda pelirroja el que empezase a curarlo.

—¿Crees que la hará recapacitar sobre presentarse en batallas? —le preguntó Harry con semblante más sereno.

—Sí. Confío en que la sacará de batallas al menos hasta que termine el año —le respondió con seguridad el inefable, sonriendo al verlo destensarse—. Aunque estoy seguro también que ella a cambio regresará al trabajo, sólo para llevarle la contraria. Pero yo me ocuparé que no salga de papeleo y Alastor hará lo mismo con Alice.

—Gracias Benjy —le dijo de corazón Harry, suspirando al ver que su novia le tendía un vial con poción para dormir sin soñar con expresión de "Te lo tomas o te hechizo. Tú escoges como quieres dormir hasta mañana"—. Disculpa amigo, pero me retiro a dormir antes que mi preciosa pelirroja pecosa se enoje más conmigo.

—Ve a descansar tranquilo, Harry —le respondió el hombre moreno conteniendo con dificultad la risa—. Tú también deberías descansar, Jessica, al igual que Angela.

—En seguida lo harán. —gruñó Ginny mirándolas amenazante.

—Buenas noches Benjy. —dijeron las dos a coro, luego de sonreírle a la menuda pelirroja con expresión de niñas obedientes y dulces para tranquilizarla, saliendo en seguida hacia el cuarto que compartían.

—Buenas noches chicas. —les respondió él sonriente, quedándose a hablar un rato más con los otros chicos mientras terminaban de curarse y contarle lo que habían hecho desde su última visita. Se despidieron todos con sonrisas y Atlantis con ladridos juguetones.

Estaba muy contento al ver que los chicos habían recuperado la confianza en si mismos y los padres en ellos, mientras que las madres tendrían que empezar a lidiar con la protección a distancia que los chicos querían ejercer sobre ellas, pues también a Angelica y a Jennifer las habían estado protegiendo en las batallas aunque había sido menos notorio que con Lily y Alice.


	22. Locura Contagiosa

_Resumen: James y Sirius retoman contacto con los chicos. Preguntas a un amigo común. Revelación involuntaria y petición de unas esmeraldas. Ayuda a heridos en el Ben Macdui, situación con criaturas de apariencia tenebrosa y arresto por silencio de un inefable. Intento de fuga en Azkaban y desenlace inesperado._

_**Locura Contagiosa**_

Harry se paralizó al ver junto a Remus y a Frank a su papá y su padrino. _"¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?"_.

—Buenas noches jóvenes —los saludó Frank con el mismo tono serio y formal que había usado en sus dos reuniones anteriores—. James y Sirius quisieron unírsenos hoy, esperamos que no les moleste.

—Buenas noches señor Longbottom —logró responder Harry después de varios minutos, al oír carraspear a Hermione y sentir el leve codazo de Ron en su brazo izquierdo—. ¿De qué quieren que hablemos?

—Queremos saber cómo sigue tu salud, la de Venus y la de Diana por las heridas serias que sufrieron y las de los otros chicos Hablar luego nuevamente de sus identidades, los conocimientos que tienen y la forma en que los usan, su participación en batallas y su comportamiento en la última con Benjy, Angelica, Jennifer, Alice, Lily, James y yo, especialmente con nosotros cuatro.

—Venus y Diana están totalmente recuperadas y los otros chicos están bien de salud. Yo aún estoy en recuperación, como supongo saben por Jennifer. En cuanto a nuestras identidades, ya las hemos logrado averiguar con relativa seguridad de casi todos, pero es una información que no revelaremos ni a ustedes ni a nadie. —le empezó a responder Harry con fría calma, mirando fijamente al papá de su amigo.

»Lo único que les diré al respecto es que no hablaremos con nuestros familiares para decirles quiénes somos. Porque después de lo ocurrido en Kingswood somos considerados magos oscuros por todas las brujas y los magos de esta época, a excepción de Benjy, Lily, Alice, Angelica, Jennifer, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, según nos han dicho en nuestras breves comunicaciones con ellos —Incluyó a la subdirectora por la nota que les había enviado horas antes, como respuesta al ramo de flores y los pequeños regalos que le enviaron por su cumpleaños—. Así que les evitaremos el trago amargo a nuestros familiares de saber que sus hijos llegarán a convertirse en nosotros.

—¿Tan grave fue nuestra reacción con ustedes? —preguntó impulsivamente Sirius, tragando saliva ante el elocuente silencio que en el cementerio sirvió de respuesta—. ¿Son familiares nuestros? —se atrevió a preguntar, suspirando al ver que ni siquiera pestañeaban en sus rostros como máscaras de piedra con frías miradas.

—Lo sean o no les queremos pedir disculpas si los tratamos de magos oscuros, pues aunque usaron las Maldiciones Imperdonables no lo hicieron para lastimar a alguien sino para salvar vidas. —rompió James el pesado silencio después de varios minutos.

»Sin embargo el que sepan no sólo resistirse a la controladora y la torturadora, sino además aplicarlas y también la asesina, nos preocupa mucho. Especialmente porque pueden verse tentados de usarlas si se ven sometidos a mucha presión. —les dijo con tono sereno, sintiéndose muy incómodo por las miradas de los tres chicos que decían claramente "Esa es una pobre y tardía disculpa".

»No sé quién o porqué los sometió a ellas para enseñarlos a resistirlas. Pero puedo asegurar que no era alguien de buenos sentimientos quien se las aplicó a unos jóvenes, que ni siquiera se han graduado en el colegio, con la excusa de enseñarlos a resistirlas. —expuso con evidente molestia.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se mantuvieron inmóviles. Pero los tres recordaron de inmediato que había sido Bartemius Crouch Jr., haciéndose pasar por Alastor Moody, quien primero los había sometido a la Maldición Imperius, luego de convencer a Albus Dumbledore de enseñarles las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables en clase cuando estaban en su cuarto año.

—Además que el entrenarlos para que las aprendiesen a usar es una irresponsabilidad enorme. Eso no debió ocurrir. —agregó James. Notó que se enojaban la castaña y el pelirrojo con esto, mientras las esmeraldas del de pelo negro se ponían como gemas sin brillo.

—Pues nosotros estamos orgullosos de haber aprendido a resistir las maldiciones controladora y torturadora, porque en situación de guerra es una ventaja necesaria para salvar nuestras vidas y las de otros —replicó Hermione con tono hostil. Sabía que las palabras de James, aunque lógicas, estaban lastimando a Harry y no estaba dispuesta a permitir eso —. En cuanto a haber aprendido a usarlas no es algo que nos agrade a ninguno de nosotros, pero se ha hecho evidente en Kingswood que tampoco fue un error de criterio de quien nos las enseñó el hacerlo.

—En lo referente a vernos tentados de usarlas estando bajo presión, me van a disculpar pero es un argumento muy pobre para tratarnos de magos oscuros —continuó Ron también molesto—. La batalla en Kingswood ni fue la primera a la que nos presentamos, ni en las otras nos han arrojado flores. Usted mismo lo ha dicho. Voldemort nos tendió trampas hace casi cuatro meses y nos sometió a cada uno de nosotros tanto a la Maldición Imperius como a la Maldición Cruciatus, mientras nuestros compañeros lograban sacar de peligro a la persona que defendíamos y evitaban que usase la Maldición Asesina. ¿No es eso acaso suficiente presión? ¿Nos han visto usar algo diferente a hechizos de defensa, para desmayar, atar o escudos para salvar nuestras propias vidas y las de otros?

—¿Saben todos usar las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables? —preguntó serio Frank, rompiendo después de casi diez minutos el silencio que se había instalado en el lugar.

—¿Por qué lo quieren saber? —preguntó extrañada Hermione.

—Porque nos parece ilógico que Marte les ordenase a Diana y a Venus usar la asesina cuando sabemos que hace lo posible por protegerlas. —respondió Remus con tono suave, mirando al líder de los chicos.

—Sólo Diana, Venus, Gea y yo sabemos lanzar las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. No tenía opción para poder destruir los cuatro pilares simultáneamente. —respondió Harry, que había estado muy atento al debate en la mirada avellana de su padre.

—¿Por qué hacen todo lo posible para que Alice, Lily, James y yo no nos enfrentemos a Voldemort y los de su círculo interno? —preguntó Frank inquieto.

—Porque vamos a hacer lo posible mientras estemos aquí para evitar que Neville y Harry queden huérfanos. —le respondió con sinceridad el chico de ojos esmeralda pensando en los bebés, sintiéndose sin embargo extraño luego de nombrarse a si mismo.

—Frank y yo somos aurores. Sabemos defendernos. —protestó James.

—Alice y Lily también saben hacerlo —replicó Harry—. Pero ustedes ocho cuidaron de nosotros desde que llegamos aquí y haremos lo posible para salvarles la vida, especialmente a ustedes cuatro por los bebés.

—Dices que ya varios de ustedes averiguaron quiénes son. ¿Están muertos tus padres? —se atrevió a preguntarle James después de varios minutos de silencio.

—En esta época están vivos, pero tengo motivos para sospechar que no lo estarán cuando vuelva a mi tiempo. —le respondió Harry con voz baja y ronca, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para controlar sus emociones.

—Chicos, por favor vuelvan a la casa y dejen de participar en batallas —les pidió de inmediato James con tono de súplica y mirada triste—. No sé qué les dijimos al llegar a Deercourage de Kingswood, por el borrado parcial de recuerdos que nos hicieron, pero sospecho que fue grave y quiero pedirles perdón en nombre de todos, especialmente en el mío pues deduzco de lo que hemos hablado, sus actitudes y miradas que fui uno de los que les trató de peor manera.

—En realidad ya los hemos perdonado, porque la reacción enojada de un momento no puede opacar todo lo que han hecho por nosotros desde que llegamos con ustedes —le respondió Harry con tono sereno, esforzándose para no demostrar la alegría que sentía por el cambio de actitud de su padre—. No puedo negar que nos dolió su reacción, pero les borramos el recuerdo sobre nuestras identidades porque consideramos en ese momento que era lo mejor para ustedes. Lo hemos analizado después y seguimos considerando que es lo mejor para todos.

—Tenemos la impresión que sólo nos hicieron olvidar lo que nos podía llevar a averiguar de nuevo sus identidades. ¿Estamos en lo correcto? —planteó Remus intrigado, suspirando al verlos asentir.

—¿Podrían seguir enviando los niños a la casa cuando se presenten a las batallas? Así Lily se los llevaría con ella y Harry a un lugar seguro para que no se queden solitos en donde están viviendo —les propuso James, presionando al verlos dudar—. Sé que se defienden muy bien para sus edades, pero nos preocupa que estando ustedes peleando lejos de donde viven se presente otro ataque ahí y por las circunstancias normales en las batallas ustedes se vean imposibilitados de acudir en su ayuda.

—Ha habido varios ataques simultáneos y aunque los fénix los ayudasen mientras llegamos con ellos podrían llegar a lastimarlos. —opinó Ron cuando su mejor amigo se giró a mirarlo.

—Estaríamos más tranquilos tanto los miembros de la Orden del Fénix de confianza como nosotros. —respondió Hermione la muda pregunta de las esmeraldas de su mejor amigo.

—Te agradezco mucho la oferta, James. Creo que no me será difícil convencerlos —le dijo Harry con evidente alivio. Dudó brevemente pero algo en la mirada avellana de su padre le dijo que esperaba la pregunta—. ¿Pudieron convencer a Lily y Alice de no participar en más batallas, o los niños se quedarán solos con los bebés?

—Ellas dos se quedarán con los niños y los bebés en casa de nuestros amigos Black y Lupin, con una barrera especial que les impedirá incluso a ellos llegar ahí mientras regresan ellas con los pequeños a Deercourage —le respondió James. Sonrió al ver la expresión del chico, mezcla de triunfo y alivio. Frunció seguidamente el ceño al verlo cerrar los ojos y sujetarse el sitio de la herida—. ¿Te sientes mal, Marte?

—Estaré bien con algo de comida y descanso. —respondió Harry intentando sonar normal, pero no logró imprimirle suficiente fuerza a su voz.

—Por favor recíbannos dinero para sus necesidades y vayan a descansar. —les planteó James rápidamente, preocupado.

—Le agradecemos el ofrecimiento, pero como ya le dijimos al señor Longbottom hemos conseguido una forma de solventar los gastos. —le respondió Harry haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar el fuerte malestar que estaba sintiendo.

Ron lo sujetó al verlo tambalearse levemente.

—Debemos irnos o Venus nos regañará —dijo Hermione con tono firme—. Nos comunicaremos para reunirnos de nuevo en otro momento si así lo quieren.

—Sí. Por favor también infórmennos de la salud de Marte. —le respondió de inmediato James, suspirando al verlos desaparecer.

—Tenían razón. Debimos tratarlos muy mal para que nos borrasen los recuerdos como lo hicieron, pues ya hemos verificado que recordamos prácticamente todo excepto detalles que seguramente nos llevaron a averiguar quiénes son —comentó Sirius con amargura—. Estoy seguro que Benjy sí sabe quiénes son, dónde se están quedando y, probablemente, los está ayudando económicamente.

—Pero doce jóvenes es mucha carga económica para él y estoy casi seguro que los chicos si le están recibiendo dinero será poco. —replicó Remus.

—Alice me dijo que no le reciben dinero a ellas cuatro. Dudo mucho que le reciban a Benjy. —denegó Frank.

—Pero nuestro silencioso amigo sí debe saber cómo lo están obteniendo y tal vez incluso los ayuda a conseguir los víveres, porque en su posición actual no creo que vayan al callejón Diagon y arriesgarse a que alguien reconozca sus voces —afirmó James—. Invitaré a Benjy a cenar mañana con nosotros ocho. Dejaremos a Lily sacarle la información que no esté protegida por el Pacto de Silencio que hizo con ellos, mientras nosotros lo mareamos con preguntas y comentarios para que logre hacerlo.

Sus tres acompañantes sonrieron y asintieron en aceptación a su plan. Era muy difícil lograr que Benjy hablase, prácticamente imposible si se trataba de alguien que él considerase su amigo aunque le preguntase el propio Albus Dumbledore, pero con Lily era más flexible y tal vez lo lograse si la ayudaban distrayéndolo.

Cuando la vieja elfina de los Potter le sirvió el postre Benjy se rió abiertamente al oír a Frank, incapaz de contenerse ya ni un minuto más.

Sus ocho acompañantes se miraron de reojo interrogantes, nerviosos por su reacción aparentemente ilógica al planteamiento del castaño.

—¿Les parece si dejamos de jugar a bowtruckles y cochinillas y me preguntan directamente lo que quieren saber? —les planteó el hombre moreno cuando logró dejar de reírse, aunque una pequeña sonrisa persistía en su normalmente serio rostro.

—¿Qué está protegido por el Pacto de Silencio que hiciste con los chicos de lo que sabes sobre ellos? —le preguntó de inmediato Sirius, recibiendo en seguida un disimulado codazo de Lily y una patada en la espinilla de Remus, que estaba sentado frente a él, mientras Angelica y James suspiraban ruidosamente y los otros tres rodaban los ojos.

—Lo único que cubre el Pacto de Silencio es las identidades de todos y cada uno de ellos. —le respondió el inefable con sinceridad, luego de sonreír ampliamente por la pregunta de su impulsivo amigo que delataba las intenciones de los ocho.

—¿Dónde se están quedando? ¿Es medianamente saludable? —preguntó de inmediato Jennifer con tono preocupado, pues ya habían verificado que no estaban ni cerca de los leopardos en Bristol ni en la cueva del Snowdon.

—Están viviendo en una casa de Edimburgo, que lograron comprar con unas piedras preciosas que consiguieron explorando cuevas donde quedarse. —le respondió Benjy luego de pensarlo algunos minutos, pues la ciudad era relativamente grande y no les sería fácil ubicarlos aunque investigasen, como estaba seguro harían.

—¿Es así como están consiguiendo el dinero para sus gastos? —preguntó preocupado Frank—. Sé por mi primo Caspar que las únicas cuevas no exploradas ni por muggles ni por magos donde pueden estarlas consiguiendo son muy peligrosas.

—No. Se llevaron un susto enorme cuando consiguieron las que usaron para comprar la casa, por lo que sé. —los tranquilizó.

—¿Les estás dando dinero tú para sus gastos? —preguntó James.

—No. Se los ofrecí pero no aceptaron —respondió con sinceridad, levantando una mano para adelantarse a la pregunta que sabía seguiría—. Se están desenvolviendo como muggles cuando no van a batallas. Han conseguido los diez mayores trabajos de medio tiempo. No ganan mucho pero con lo que reúnen los diez están solventando los gastos de los doce.

—Pero Marte ha estado mal de la herida tan seria que le hicieron. Habrá perdido ese trabajo. —planteó inquieta Angelica.

—No. Los otros chicos cubrieron a Marte, Diana y Venus en sus trabajos, supongo que con poción multijugos, mientras se recuperaron lo suficiente para ir las dos chicas. Aún lo hacen con él. —le respondió el hombre moreno.

—Diana, Electra, Venus y Leto son menores de edad según las leyes muggles. ¿Cómo consiguieron trabajo? —preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido, sospechando la respuesta.

—En los documentos de identidad falsos con que se desenvuelven entre los muggles no aparece la edad real de ninguno. —le respondió con sinceridad y picardía su compañero de trabajo, sonriendo al oírla mascullar su desacuerdo.

—¿Están viviendo con alguien? —preguntó Remus, explicándose al ver la expresión interrogante del hombre moreno—. Nos dijeron anoche, en la reunión que tuvimos James, Sirius, Frank y yo con ellos, que algunos ya sabían quiénes eran y suponemos que han conseguido a familiares. Queremos saber si están con alguien que los pueda aconsejar y sacarlos de batallas.

—Los doce están solos en la casa. —respondió Benjy, luego de suspirar.

—Cinco parejas de novios adolescentes y dos niños pequeños viviendo solos es preocupante. —comentó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—Dragón juzgando por sus escamas —replicó el moreno con una sonrisa pícara. Había presenciado varias veces como su celoso y sobreprotector amigo de ojos grises decía o hacía algo para separar a los chicos de las chicas cuando estaban en Deercourage, incluso antes de saber que una de ellas era su hija—. Te diré que las chicas duermen en cuartos distintos a los de los chicos. Se quieren mucho y por lo tanto se respetan, cuidando los diez mayores de los niños como si fuesen sus hermanitos. Los doce han decidido que mientras están en esta época se comportarán como huérfanos que deben desenvolverse solos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no se acercarán a sus familiares ni a nosotros? —preguntó preocupada Alice.

—No. Después de lo ocurrido en Kingswood y las reacciones de todos con ellos han decidido aislarse del mundo mágico a excepción de las batallas, pues el ocultarse en el mundo muggle es relativamente sencillo si se toman ciertas precauciones. —respondió Benjy mirando a Lily, suspirando al ver su gesto de frustración luego de asentir. Los dos se desenvolvían muchas veces en el mundo muggle por su trabajo, para investigar.

—Tal vez logremos que cambien de opinión —le dijo con cariño el esposo abrazándola por los hombros—. Ya se han reunido tres veces con Remus y Frank, no desapareciendo en la tercera oportunidad cuando nos vieron a Sirius y a mí. Además aceptaron que los niños estén contigo mientras estén en batalla.

—No se hagan falsas esperanzas —denegó Benjy—. Lo hablaron conmigo antes de su primera reunión. En respeto a ustedes mantendrán contactos eventuales, porque les tienen afecto, pero no restablecerán contacto permanente con ustedes ni establecerán uno nuevo con alguien más. Se van a dedicar a entrenarse entre ellos, ayudar en los enfrentamientos más fuertes contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Se desenvolverán normalmente entre los muggles, aunque para la mayoría de ellos no es fácil. También buscarán como volver a su época lo antes posible, hayan o no recuperado sus memorias en el momento en que consigan cómo hacerlo.

—Pero accedieron a mi propuesta sobre los niños. —replicó James angustiado.

—Porque es una forma de proteger tanto a los niños como a los bebés. Pero Marte le ordenó a Isis y Saturno que desaparezcan hacia la casa en Edimburgo cuando Lily lo haga con Harry hacia esta casa. —le aclaró el hombre moreno.

—Benjy, por favor, ayúdanos a hacerles comprender que no deben seguir participando en batallas. Que si vuelven aquí los cuidaremos a los doce. La vida que se están planteando es muy dura y así tendrán muchas dificultades para recuperar no sólo sus memorias, sino su salud en general. —le planteó Lily angustiada.

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo en ese sentido, amiga. Pero no es fácil con la forma en que todos en el mundo mágico los están tratando luego de lo ocurrido en Kingswood. —le respondió él con tono abatido y mirada triste.

—Además que el traidor en la Orden del Fénix le ha dado demasiada información sobre ellos a Voldemort antes, que el enemigo ha sabido aprovechar bien contra los chicos. Estoy seguro que por eso quieren alejarse de nosotros. —comentó Frank con amargura.

—A los chicos lo que les preocupa no es tanto la información que les pase sobre ellos, sino el peligro que representa para ustedes el que estén cerca. Se basan en lo que pasó con Jennifer cuando la cercaron para la primera trampa que les tendió Voldemort, ya que ella les curaba de sus quemaduras. Es por eso que los chicos no estarán de nuevo con nadie de la Orden del Fénix. Ni con ustedes, ni conmigo, ni con el director. —les explicó el hombre moreno.

—¿Con Albus? —preguntó Sirius sin comprender.

—Les planteé que hablaría con él y Minerva para que los asimilasen en el colegio como alumnos de intercambio —le respondió, ampliando su explicación al ver sus miradas interrogantes—. Los intenté convencer diciéndoles que podrían investigar en la biblioteca del colegio cómo volver a su tiempo, además que la vida de estudiantes de Hogwarts podría ayudarlos a recordar.

—Esa es una excelente idea. —afirmó Alice con los ojos brillando con ilusión, decayendo su ánimo al ver a su amigo moreno suspirar y denegar.

—No aceptaron porque temen que el traidor que tenemos en nuestro grupo le diga a Voldemort que están en el colegio, atrayendo la atención del enemigo hacia Hogwarts. Habían quedado conmigo en pensarlo en cuanto a los dos niños, pues no querían separarse de ellos pero les preocupaba el ponerlos en peligro por estar con ellos. Pero están ahora tranquilos en cuanto a los pequeños por el acuerdo que hicieron con James, así que han descartado totalmente el que cualquiera de ellos vaya a Hogwarts.

—Pero el acuerdo es sólo cuando hayan enfrentamientos. ¿Qué pasa con los niños cuando ellos están en sus trabajos? —preguntó preocupada Jennifer.

—Leto, Gea, Diana, Neptuno y Júpiter trabajan en las mañanas, mientras que Venus, Electra, Urano, Mercurio y Marte lo hacen en las tardes. Lo cuadraron así para que los niños no estuviesen nunca solos en casa y poder cubrirse entre ellos cuando salgan heridos en batallas. Trabajan los diez de lunes a viernes, pues los sábados y domingos se van los doce de acampada para hacer diversas prácticas. —le respondió luego de pensarlo un par de minutos.

—¿Tú los acompañas en esas salidas? —preguntó de inmediato Angelica, preocupada.

—No. Y para ir a su casa tienen que llevarme los fénix de los chicos con el consentimiento de ellos. —se adelantó a la siguiente pregunta que sabía le harían.

—Edimburgo es una ciudad grande. No será fácil ubicarlos entre los muggles. —comentó con desánimo Alice.

—Lo bueno es que los mortífagos desprecian tanto a los no mágicos que no los buscarán entre ellos. —opinó Frank abrazándola por los hombros.

—Aún así sería mejor para la seguridad de los chicos que no los busquen. Podrían guiar a enemigos hacia ellos sin saberlo —les dijo Benjy con tono serio—. Ya ocurrió con Caradoc. —se adelantó a las protestas de los ocho.

—Tú sabes dónde están. —replicó Sirius molesto.

—Yo soy un solitario, amigo. No tengo esposa, padres, hermanos o hijos a quienes les haga falta si fallezco. Es por eso que unas semanas después de morir los McKinnon hice un hechizo especial con un mortífago que atrapé vivo, antes de entregárselo a Alastor. A mí no me capturarán y mantendrán vivo para sacarme información de mi trabajo, la Orden del Fénix o los chicos. Apenas Voldemort o alguien que trabaje para él logre atraparme y me empiece a interrogar, de alguna forma en que no pueda evitar el que me saque aunque sea una sílaba o una imagen mental, mi corazón y mi cerebro dejarán de funcionar de forma fulminante.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamaron a coro todos menos Angelica, que suspiró y denegó.

—No sé qué hiciste pero tienes que reversarlo. No nos darás oportunidad de rescatarte si te atrapa alguien del círculo interno de ese maldito. —continuó alarmada Jennifer.

—El hechizo es irreversible. —denegó Benjy con una suave sonrisa, queriendo tranquilizarla con su expresión.

—¿No puedes modificar sus efectos para que nos dé tiempo de rescatarte y Jennifer ayudar a recuperarte? —preguntó angustiada Lily.

—No, no puedo. Pero no se pongan así, sólo se activará si me atrapan para interrogarme y eso no es tan fácil —les dijo con tono suave—. Lo mismo que les dije a los chicos se los digo a ustedes, no se angustien por algo que es muy probable que no ocurra. Les agradezco en el alma su preocupación como también la de ellos, pero quiero que estén tranquilos, se comporten igual que siempre y que me prometan solemnemente que nadie sabrá de ese hechizo. Ni Albus, ni Peter, ni nadie fuera de ustedes ocho.

—¡Oh Benjy! —se lamentó Alice.

—Hagamos un Pacto de Silencio los nueve sobre lo que les he dicho, tanto del hechizo como de los chicos, por favor —les pidió el inefable mirando a las gemelas, luego a los tres Merodeadores y después a los otros—. Confío en Albus tanto como en ustedes ocho, no quiero desconfiar de Peter ni de los demás, pero ustedes o ellos podrían comentar algo delante de quien nos está traicionando y eso sería perjudicial para todos. Además no quiero que Albus Dumbledore, mi mentor y amigo, se entere de lo que he hecho y eso sea una preocupación más a las que ya tiene.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron los ocho con evidente incomodidad y preocupación.

Acababan de hacer el Pacto de Silencio cuando escucharon la gruñona voz de Alastor Moody en el pasillo, mirándose interrogantes ante lo que oían.

—Pues no sé cómo lo van a hacer, pero ustedes tienen que ayudarme a encerrar a esos doce en el colegio o me veré obligado a buscarlos y encerrarlos en Azkaban.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —exclamó alarmada la subdirectora—. Cuatro son menores de edad y los otros ocho son sólo unos chicos.

—Pues no se comportan como tales esos muchachitos cuando se ponen a cazar mortífagos, porque estoy seguro que han sido ellos —gruñó enojadísimo el experimentado auror—. Sí Minerva, estoy seguro. —se adelantó a su protesta.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro, Alastor? —le preguntó preocupado el director.

—Porque no sólo la nota iba firmada "Guerreros del Fénix", sino que en el nudo de sus ataduras había una pluma plateada pequeña de fénix. —le respondió su amigo con evidente enojo.

—_Moony_. —afirmaron a coro los nueve que acababan de salir del comedor al pasillo, con tono y expresiones preocupadas.

—¿Tú sabías que retomarían la caza de mortífagos? —le preguntó James a Benjy en un susurro, mientras la subdirectora discutía con su jefe por amenazar con llevarlos a Azkaban sabiendo lo que sabía de ellos. Suspiró al verlo denegar levemente con expresión preocupada.

—Buenas noches jóvenes —los saludó el director—. Me alegra que estén aquí los nueve porque necesito de su ayuda para establecer contacto con los chicos e ingresarlos al colegio bajo la figura de estudiantes de intercambio, con ustedes como tutores temporales. Es lo que se me ocurre ante el planteamiento que hace Alastor.

—Buenas noches Albus, Minerva, Alastor —le respondió James el saludo en nombre de todos—. Con mucho gusto intentaremos ayudar, pero no va a ser fácil convencerlos de eso con la actitud distante que tienen con nosotros ahora.

—Ya les planteé algo similar y no aceptaron. —respondió Benjy la pregunta muda del director, pues los tres recién llegados ya sabían que él se comunicaba de alguna forma con los chicos con más libertad que ellos.

—Pues hay que conseguir la forma de poner a esos doce bajo control. —gruñó Alastor.

—En el colegio o en casa de Benjy, pero no en Azkaban. —completó Minerva con los labios tan delgados por el enojo que apenas se veía una línea.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo los…? —empezó a plantear Alice, callándose al aparecer el aethonan de Edgar, diciéndoles claramente el patronus:

—_Hay un ataque grande al hospital mágico de Belfast con inferi y dementores._

Se estaba callando cuando apareció _Hera_ con un mensaje en sus patas volando directo hacia el director, desapareciendo luego de entregárselo.

—Los chicos se han enterado de un ataque en Salisbury y van para allá porque al parecer será hecho por un grupo pequeño pero con órdenes de exterminio —les resumió el director el contenido de la nota luego de leerla rápidamente—. Angelica, Jennifer, Remus, Benjy, vayan a Salisbury, los demás iremos inicialmente a Belfast para evaluar en cuál de los dos sitios se requiere más nuestra ayuda. —los organizó rápidamente.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó asustada Jennifer al ver que además de los vampiros habían algunos mortífagos y el propio Voldemort, enfrentándolos diez jóvenes encapuchados con habilidad.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, T.R.? —lo desafiaba Harry con tono burlón—. ¿Acaso la edad te está afectando tu habilidad? —siguió diciéndole con una sonrisa, aunque había evadido por muy poco la última maldición que le lanzó—. ¿O es acaso que te has desconcentrado porque llegamos aquí minutos antes que tus ineptos seguidores?

El rugido de furia y las dos maldiciones asesinas que evadió con dificultad el líder de los encapuchados fue suficiente respuesta para todos los que estaban en Salisbury, tragando saliva los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y los mortífagos, mientras los vampiros se alejaban imperceptiblemente del terrible mago.

—¿No se supone que Lord Voldemort lo sabe todo? —siguió Harry con su estrategia, luego de indicarle por señas a Ron que reorganizase a los otros pero lo siguiesen dejando a él con su enemigo—. Al menos eso decía asustado el inútil al que le sacamos la información sobre tu plan de atacar aquí. El pobre creía que no vendrías porque sabrías que te estábamos esperando, así como también que lo rescatarías de nuestras manos y no iría a Azkaban.

»Pero nosotros sabemos que eso no es cierto. Tú no ayudarás a ninguno de tus sirvientes ni les cumplirás falsas promesas a las criaturas que te siguen, pues sólo los utilizas. ¿Saben eso los vampiros que trajiste hoy? —lo seguía presionando Harry, aunque su respiración ya era bastante irregular. Había tenido que aceptar que Angela lo ayudase en un par de ocasiones a alejar de allí a Bellatrix y Rodolphus, de modo que enfrentase sólo al líder de los mortífagos.

Sabían que no podían detener definitivamente a Voldemort en esa época por los horcruxes, pues ya habían percibido que no podían destruirlos todos en el tiempo en que se encontraban. Tenían la duda si podrían conseguir el que no tenían información y destruirlo, pero aún no habían podido definir aquello. Lo que sí tenían claro era que en los combates con Tom Riddle lo más que podían hacer era agotarlo o incluso herirlo, pero ni atraparlo ni matarlo.

Benjy envió su patronus con forma de hipogrifo hacia Belfast a pedir ayuda, pues acababan de aparecer más mortífagos convocados por Lord Voldemort y la situación había pasado de tres contra uno a cinco contra uno en contra de ellos. Palideció al oír a la menuda pelirroja soltar un grito de dolor, girando su cabeza a tiempo para verla caer y a un enmascarado atacarla con la maldición torturadora. Iba a ayudarla cuando vio que caía herida Angelica, desplazándose a ayudar a Jennifer y Remus a rescatarla de los siete mortífagos que la rodeaban.

Angela y Hermione tomaron rápidamente el lugar de Harry mientras él rescataba a Ginny y Ron contenía a los que habían estado luchando con la castaña, evitando así que Voldemort y los más feroces mortífagos se desplazasen hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro miembros de la O.D.F.

El chico de ojos esmeralda apenas tuvo oportunidad de activar el trasladador en la esclava de su novia antes de ver caer seriamente heridos a Fred y a Neville, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras corría hacia ellos al igual que Luna y Jessica.

—Vete con ellos y pídele ayuda a Isis —le ordenó a la chica de ojos miel al ver que la alcanzaban a herir en la pierna izquierda y su respiración agitada mostraba un gran agotamiento, además de las ojeras porque casi no habían dormido nada la noche antes—. Leto, mantente a mi lado.

Las dos siguieron sus órdenes de inmediato, la rubia tan angustiada por el castaño como lo estaba él por su pelirroja.

Remus desapareció con Angelica rumbo al hospital San Mungo por petición de Jennifer, que apenas tuvo oportunidad de aplicarle un hechizo para evitar que se agravase al estar rodeados los cuatro por mortífagos, aunque los intentaban ayudar los encapuchados.

Los seis chicos que se quedaron peleando agradecieron internamente la aparición de los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pues ellos y los dos que se habían quedado y los habían estado ayudando se estaban viendo acorralados por Voldemort y los mortífagos, mientras los vampiros atacaban a muggles indefensos. Con la llegada de Albus Dumbledore desapareció el terrible mago, mientras los miembros del grupo del director y los chicos encapuchados se reorganizaban rápidamente.

Los vampiros notaron que los mortífagos los usaban como barrera para poder atacar sin ser blanco, por órdenes dejadas antes de desaparecer por quien los había convocado a pelear de su lado. El que los dirigía les ordenó a sus compañeros irse de allí, haciéndolo todos de inmediato. Al desaparecer los vampiros perdieron su ventaja los mortífagos, que en seguida desaparecieron.

Mulciber sabía que le esperaba un fuerte castigo de su amo por la información que se había filtrado del ataque que estaba encargado de organizar, paralelo al que Jugson y Yaxley estaban haciendo en Belfast.

—Chicos, ¿cómo están? —se les acercó preocupado el director, después que su hija más tranquila le dijese que la más rebelde tenía una herida seria y dos de consideración, por lo que su yerno licántropo se la había llevado al hospital mágico minutos antes de él aparecer con los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—Hemos… estado mejor… Pero nos… recuperaremos —le respondió Harry con su respiración muy agitada—. Gracias… por venir.

—Venus y Electra han sido heridas, al igual que Mercurio y Neptuno. Permítanme ir con ustedes a donde estén para ayudarlas. —le pidió angustiada Jennifer, pues a diferencia de su hermana los chicos no irían a un hospital aunque estuviesen mal.

—Isis ayudará a Electra… Nosotros seis vamos a… Belfast y luego con… ellas —denegó Harry—. Les avisaremos como… están los cuatro. —finalizó antes de desaparecer.

—¿Qué tan serias son las heridas de los cuatro chicos? —preguntó el director preocupado a su hija más tranquila y el inefable, que estaban allí antes de él llegar con el resto de la Orden del Fénix.

—A Venus, Mercurio y Neptuno los alcanzaron con maldiciones terribles, e incluso alcanzaron a la pelirroja con la torturadora luego que cayese herida antes que la rescatase Marte. A Electra la hirieron con una cortante en una pierna antes de desaparecer con el novio y el castaño. —le resumió Benjy rápido.

—En Belfast la situación es también delicada, aunque no tanto como estaba aquí. Regresemos allá y en cuanto les de la señal desaparecemos hacia el cuartel los que no deberíamos estar peleando. —decidió el director, preocupado por lo dicho por su ex alumno, con el firme propósito de sacar a los otros chicos de la pelea lo antes posible.

Veinte minutos más tarde aparecían Lily y Alice con sus bebés en brazos en Deercourage, al mismo tiempo que la mayoría de la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Saben algo de los chicos? —les preguntó el director.

—La niña desapareció hace un rato con el perrito y el niño nos dijo muy nervioso, antes de desaparecer hace un par de minutos, que nos avisaría del estado de sus amigos aunque fuese a escondidas. —le respondió Alice.

—¿Qué perrito? —preguntó extrañado James.

—Una mascota de los niños. Un animalito que los acompaña ahora —le respondió Lily, lanzándole una mirada que significaba claramente "No preguntes"—. ¿Qué chicos están heridos? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Angelica, Emmeline, Remus y Peter?

—Están heridos de gravedad Venus, Neptuno, Mercurio y Angelica, así como también seriamente Electra, Gea y Emmeline. Los cinco primeros en Salisbury, donde Voldemort atacó personalmente con un grupo de mortífagos y vampiros. La joven castaña y nuestra joven silenciosa en Belfast, donde unos mortífagos hicieron bastante daño con los inferi que controlaban, respaldados por dementores. Remus y Peter están en el hospital para cuidar que nadie sospechoso se acerque a las habitaciones de Angelica y Emmeline. —le resumió Benjy.

Jennifer empezó a atenderles a todos rápidamente con ayuda del moreno, evidentemente tensa al saber que las dos con conocimiento en medimagia de los chicos estaban heridas y no habían aceptado que ella fuese a ayudarlos. Sabía que su gemela no estaba en peligro, aunque su salud era delicada, por la conexión especial que las dos tenían. También sabía que Emmeline se recuperaría pronto, pues la había atendido rápidamente antes que Hagrid se la llevase al hospital.

Cuando estaba terminando de curar a su padre se sobresaltó al ver aparecer al niño con cinco esferas azules por medio de _Moony_.

—Disculpen, no quiero molestar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlas llegar aquí sin alterar la información que contienen y Electra se ha quedado dormida por la poción que le dimos. —se disculpó el niño nervioso.

—No tienes que disculparte. Acércate, Saturno. —le dijo con tono suave Alice mientras la gemela examinaba con habilidad la primera de las esferas.

El niño se le acercó a la mamá de Neville, mirando a todos con evidente nerviosismo.

—¿Las hicimos bien? —le preguntó preocupado a la mamá de Jessica al ver su expresión tensa y pensativa.

—Sí, pero el estado de Venus es muy delicado. —le respondió ella con sinceridad.

El niño notó que no estaba allí el traidor y de inmediato le explicó con detalle todo lo que su hermanita había hecho con ayuda de la chica de ojos miel mientras él llegó con ellas, así como le respondió sus preguntas con sinceridad, deteniéndose ante la última.

—Eso no lo sé, señorita —le respondió nervioso y avergonzado—. Gea está dormida también, pero estoy casi seguro que Leto le sabrá responder porque esas cosas de chicas grandes no se las dicen a Isis… O al menos creo que no.

Jennifer sonrió con dulzura. Las respuestas del pequeño hasta ahora habían sido tan acertadas y profesionales que por un momento se le olvidó que no hablaba con un colega sino con un niño de once años.

—Por favor dile a Leto que venga o me envíe una nota con la respuesta —lo tranquilizó con cariño, aunque manteniendo el tono respetuoso que había venido usando para que el niño no se incomodase—. Por ahora dale a tomar esta poción a Venus cada media hora. Yo cambiaré las indicaciones de ser necesario. Para que sus fénix puedan transportar las esferas sin alterar la información el hechizo es… —le explicó con lujo de detalles, así como también un par de hechizos sanadores que podrían necesitar y eran complejos, los cuales dudaba los gemelitos supiesen.

—Gracias por todo, señorita. —le sonrió ampliamente el niño.

—Gracias a ti por venir y confiar en mí. Por favor sígueme avisando cómo evolucionan. —le respondió ella con una suave sonrisa.

—Disculpen las molestias, señores. Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo. —se giró a despedirse el niño respetuoso, desapareciendo luego de las cabezaditas en su dirección.

—Es una locura que sean dos niños quienes les atiendan heridas tan serias. —comentó la subdirectora.

—Todo lo que están haciendo esos chicos es una locura, Minerva. Desde presentarse en batallas cuando tenían problemas con su magia, cazar mortífagos e interrogarlos, hasta presentarse en batallas y que no permitan que los ayudemos con medimagia al menos. —gruñó Alastor preocupado.

—¿Cómo están los chicos? —le preguntó James a Benjy el viernes en la noche, después que terminase la reunión de la Orden del Fénix y todos los demás se hubiesen ido, habiendo retenido Lily a su compañero de trabajo "para hablar de mi reintegro a la oficina".

—Los cinco heridos se están recuperando bien. Los otros siete tienen cansancio acumulado de la semana, pues los dos niños han estado de día al pendiente de Venus, Mercurio, Neptuno, Gea y Electra mientras los otros los cubren en sus trabajos. En la noche se rotan Leto, Marte, Urano, Diana y Júpiter para cuidarlos.

—Jennifer les ha insistido para que los traigan aquí o los lleven a Maidstone, pero ha sido inútil. —le contó James luego de denegar.

—Voy a intentar convencerlos de dormir todos mientras yo los cuido, pero no han aceptado en toda la semana —le respondió el moreno luego de suspirar. Al ver las avellanas de su amigo llenas de arrepentimiento y abatimiento decidió cambiarle el tema—. Me alegra que convencieses a Lily de retornar a la oficina sólo para papeleo e investigación interna.

—Sí, pero ahora será tiempo completo. Y aunque Idun y Tyr van con ella me preocupa Harry. Quisiera que los dos se quedasen en casa —replicó James—. Frank tampoco tuvo suerte con Alice, que retornará mañana al trabajo. Ella está enojada con él y con Alastor porque la han encargado del papeleo y ella quería salir a trabajo de campo. No sé qué hacen Lily y tú en el Ministerio, pero al menos mi hermosa pelirroja no está enojada porque no le toca sólo papeleo sino que Leonel Major le ha escrito que le tiene algo muy interesante.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que se trata, Benjy? —le preguntó Lily que se les acercaba con su bebé en sus brazos luego de cambiarlo.

—Está tan contento con tu desempeño que te ha asignado como mi compañera para "el premio mayor". Nos da permiso de empezar a trabajar con él en quince días, luego que nos entrene a los tres personalmente. —le contestó el moreno.

—Sí —dejó escapar un gritito de alegría la pelirroja, arrullando a su bebé que se removió inquieto en sus brazos—. ¿Quién es el tercero?

—Mintaka Henley. —le respondió el moreno, lanzándole en seguida una mirada de advertencia al tercero en la habitación.

—Ya sabes que soy una tumba en lo que se refiere a lo poco que sé del trabajo de ustedes dos —se defendió James—. Mintaka Henley… mmm… Si mi memoria no me falla era un Ravenclaw muy juicioso que estudiaba con Edgar y fue Premio Anual, a quien le gustaba mucho una chica de Gryffindor que se llamaba… mmm… Nataly Foster.

—Ahora sé cómo sacabas buenas notas con lo poco que estudiabas. Tienes una memoria envidiable. —afirmó Benjy asombrado.

—¿Ha llegado Mintaka Henley a algo con Nataly Foster? —le preguntó James, intentando inútilmente disimular sus celos.

—Una memoria envidiable, sí, pero unos celos que sólo son superados por los de Sirius. —replicó Lily mientras miraba a su esposo denegando.

—Nataly y Mintaka se acaban de casar hace dos meses, así que nada tienes que temer de él. Y ya sabes que yo soy ahora un soltero incurable. —respondió Benjy con una sonrisa.

—Además que yo no desconfío de mi dulce y hermosa esposa, sólo tenía curiosidad sobre ellos porque no había vuelto a saber nada de sus vidas —intentó enmendar James de inmediato, tragando saliva al ver a su esposa rodar los ojos. Le sonrió dulcemente cuando se acercó a él con el bebé, dándole primero un beso a su hijo en la frente y luego a ella en los labios—. Por tu expresión con la noticia que te dio Benjy creo que te han dado una especie de ascenso. Me gustaría que lo celebrásemos. —le susurró, apenas separados sus rostros.

—Deja que duerma a Harry, hablamos de nuevo sobre mi participación en la Orden del Fénix en nuestra habitación matrimonial y luego celebramos allí mis éxitos —le respondió ella con tono seductor, brillando con picardía sus esmeraldas al ver la expresión de los avellanas de él—. Nos vemos el lunes en la oficina, Benjy. Muchas gracias por la excelente noticia que me has dado. —se despidió de él sonriente.

—Papá tenía razón cuando se burlaba de Frank y de mí diciendo que nos habíamos casado con dos "pacíficas damiselas". —se quejó James en cuanto ella salió de la biblioteca.

El moreno se rió abiertamente al escucharlo.

—El señor Charlus Potter tenía razón en muchas cosas. —comentó un par de minutos después serio, pues los chicos le habían revelado que contaban con una pequeña reserva de dinero para emergencias gracias a que el padre de su amigo les había estado dando una cantidad generosa durante seis semanas.

—A mí me gustaría seguirles dando a los chicos los cien galeones semanales que papá había establecido, pero Lily no ha podido convencerlos de eso y yo no sé si al planteárselos yo se lo tomarán mal —le contó James, que entendió al ver como miraba las espadas—. ¿Sabes si siguen practicando esgrima?

—Sí, lo hacen. Pero yo no tengo tu habilidad y la de Sirius, por lo que no soy de mucha ayuda para que mejoren. Sin embargo Marte, Urano, Venus y Diana son bastante buenos, enseñando a los otros lo que aprendieron.

—Ellos nos enseñaron a nosotros varias contra maldiciones. Me gustaría terminar de enseñarles esgrima como papá quería —le comentó James pensativo, frotándose la sien derecha—. Es raro, algunos recuerdos en que están ellos y papá presentes son confusos —le contó extrañado, mirando de nuevo las espadas mientras sus avellanas se llenaban de tristeza—. Me hace mucha falta, Benjy. Sus consejos oportunos evitaron que cometiera muchos errores.

»Estoy seguro que si él hubiese estado vivo Sirius y yo no habríamos ofendido a los chicos de la forma tan grave que al parecer lo hicimos —afirmó con seguridad. Al ver suspirar a su amigo bajó la cabeza, pues le acababa de confirmar lo que los chicos no habían querido dejar traslucir pero el que quería como un hermano y él sospechaban—. Lo que más lamento es que no alcanzase a conocer a su primer nieto, muriendo faltando tan poco para que naciese. Estaba tan ilusionado con el embarazo de Lily.

—No te puedo dar explicaciones que estoy seguro me vas a querer pedir, pero te puedo asegurar que Charlus Potter estaba muy orgulloso de Harry James Potter Evans. —le aseguró Benjy palmeándole en el hombro.

—¿Uno de los chicos es mi hijo? —le preguntó James luego de parpadear y mirarlo fijamente varios minutos—. Uno de ellos es Harry y papá llegó a saberlo y compartir con él —aseveró luego que el moreno le esquivase la mirada y palideciese—. Tú no me has dicho nada, no has roto el Pacto de Silencio que hiciste con los chicos. Yo tenía días sospechándolo, tranquilo. —le aseguró de inmediato ayudándolo a sentarse.

—Agua. —musitó el moreno, que le ardía la garganta.

—¡Marte! —exclamó asustado James al verlo aparecer frente a ellos.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Harry serio al inefable.

—Charlus Potter estaba muy orgulloso de Harry James Potter Evans antes de morir. —musitó Benjy con una disculpa en la mirada.

—¿Uno de ustedes es Harry? ¿Papá lo supo? Por favor, necesito saberlo. Me duele en el alma si no llegó a conocer a su nieto teniéndolo tan cerca, cuando murió antes que mi hijo naciese. —le dijo angustiado James al chico.

—Tranquilo, Benjy. Todo está bien —le aseguró Harry aproximándose a él. Hizo aparecer con su varita un vaso de agua fría y se lo entregó, poniéndole su mano izquierda enguantada en el hombro derecho mientras la bebía para transmitirle un poco de energía y atenuar los efectos del ligero quebrantamiento del Pacto de Silencio, como podía hacerlo pues fue hecho con él y podía mover un poco los límites del mismo—. El señor Charlus Potter supo nuestras verdaderas identidades antes de morir, compartió con nosotros y se comportó más que como un padre como un abuelo con los diez. —le respondió Harry serio a su papá, mirando las espadas con nostalgia.

—¿Podrían venir los doce aquí y seguirles enseñando Sirius y yo esgrima? —le preguntó James luego de varios minutos, intentando controlar sus emociones aunque era casi imposible, pues la respuesta afirmativa velada del chico le tenía el corazón bombeando muy rápido. No quería cometer un error que los alejase nuevamente, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento fue el retomar un contacto más directo por medio de lo sembrado por su papá: las prácticas con las espadas.

—Nos gustaría pero no es prudente —le respondió Harry bajando la mirada hacia el inefable, evitando la mirada penetrante de los ojos avellanas de su padre—. No podemos retomar un contacto cercano con ustedes, porque después que nos trataste de magos oscuros ante el resto de la Orden del Fénix sería sospechoso que nos aceptases de nuevo cerca de tu hijo, tu esposa y de ti. Quienes te conocen saben que rechazas totalmente la magia oscura y desprecias a quienes la usan, sean cuales sean los motivos y forma de aplicar los hechizos que generalmente son usados para hacer daño.

—Pero… —intentó protestar James, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Hasta ahora has mostrado dudas y recelo hacia nosotros, aunque preocupación por nuestra salud y nuestro "irresponsable" proceder —lo interrumpió Harry, atreviéndose a mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Lo último puede pasar ante cualquiera como el comportamiento altruista característico de los Potter por quienes cuidaron al estar mal de salud. Pero no es lógico que de "magos oscuros" pasemos a ser "amigos" nuevamente en tus esquemas. El traidor le informaría eso a Lord Voldemort, lo que pondría en grave peligro a demasiadas personas.

»Aunque nos duela en el alma a los doce el permanecer alejados de ustedes debemos seguirlo haciendo, pues no podemos ser tan irresponsables de generar un caos en que podrían morir demasiadas personas. Por eso no podemos decirles lo que les hicimos olvidar. —le confesó con sus esmeraldas llenas de tristeza. Se detuvo a tomar aire y mirar de nuevo las espadas.

»Cada uno de nosotros doce está viviendo a plenitud los momentos de dicha que nos son concedidos, atesorándolos para que nos den la fortaleza que necesitaremos cuando volvamos a nuestra época a hacer lo que debemos. —le dijo pensando en las pequeñas escapadas que se estaban dando por turnos Angela y George con Luna y Hermione en las tardes, para que compartiesen con sus padres las dos chicas, bajo apariencias alteradas para no modificar nada pero poder estar con ellos un poco, al igual que estaban haciendo por turnos los pelirrojos con los Weasley.

»Te aconsejaría que no le dijeses ni a Lily ni a los otros lo que has averiguado por el afecto que te tiene Benjy. Lo único que les generarías es tristeza y angustia, ya que no estará cerca de ustedes ninguno de nosotros y seguiremos peleando mientras estemos en esta época. —le pidió finalmente a su padre mirándolo frontalmente.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo. —replicó James con un profundo dolor clavado en su pecho.

—Sí lo sé, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. —le respondió Harry con sus esmeraldas brillando con una profunda tristeza.

—Lily, Alice, Jennifer y Angelica ya sospechan que existen lazos familiares entre algunos de ustedes y nosotros. —afirmó James en un intento desesperado por hacerle cambiar de opinión, mirando las esmeraldas que tenía frente a él idénticas a las de su esposa cuando estaba angustiada y triste pero decidida.

—Desearía poder hacerte olvidar lo que acabas de descubrir, James. Pero no puedo sin generarte un problema temporal de salud y jamás te lastimaré de ninguna manera, ni siquiera por corto tiempo. Nos seguiremos viendo en las batallas y comunicándonos con los fénix —se despidió Harry—. Tienen un traidor en la Orden del Fénix, recuérdenlo antes de dejar escapar cualquier comentario que los pueda poner en peligro.

—Marte, perdona que… —se empezó a disculpar el moreno.

—Tranquilo, Benjy. Sé perfectamente que la situación en que estás es muy difícil. Por eso te había ofrecido hacerte olvidar —lo interrumpió Harry, suspirando al verlo denegar de inmediato—. Está bien, no lo haré. Pero ten presentes los límites del Pacto de Silencio y evade situaciones complicadas como la que ha ocurrido antes. Ve a descansar, nosotros vamos a sellar nuestro refugio para poder dormir los doce —le recomendó. Denegó con una sonrisa comprensiva al verlo bajar la cabeza, palmeándole en el hombro para que lo mirase de nuevo y hacerle comprender que no le había entendido bien—. Mañana te buscará _Rea_ a mitad de mañana para que nos acompañes en una excursión.

—Gracias Marte. —le sonrió el moreno ampliamente.

—Marte —lo llamó James, angustiándose al verlo denegar—. Por favor Harry, retomen el contacto sólo con Lily, conmigo y con quienes ustedes digan, por favor. —le suplicó.

—No podemos hacerlo. Si en realidad quieres a tu esposa y tus amigos guardarás nuestro secreto para que no se sientan como tú te estás sintiendo ahora —le pidió Harry mirándolo fijamente, agregando justo antes de desaparecer—: Adiós papá.

James sintió que el aire de sus pulmones y de toda la habitación desaparecía, mientras en su mente retumbaban las dos últimas palabras dichas por… su hijo.

Benjy tragó saliva al oír al chico y se giró a mirar a su amigo, apresurándose a sujetarlo y sentarlo en una silla cercana.

—No, no por favor. Yo no puedo haber tratado injustamente de mago oscuro a mi propio hijo. No, no, no puede ser. No, no puede ser que yo alejase a mi hijo de mi esposa, de su casa, de mí. No, yo no le puedo haber hecho tanto daño a Harry. —empezó a negar entre sollozos James.

—Tranquilo, amigo, calma —le decía Benjy mientras se apresuraba a buscar en el bar de la esquina algo que darle—. Estabas muy enojado y desconcertado. Él lo sabe, ya te ha perdonado. Toma, bebe esto, te hará bien.

—Pero, yo… —intentó replicar James lleno de angustia, sus lágrimas bañando su rostro sin que siquiera se diese cuenta.

—Tú sólo reaccionaste a lo que viste después de haber perdido a prácticamente toda tu familia por Maldiciones Asesinas —lo cortó el inefable, sabiendo que debía hacerlo reaccionar aunque tuviese que ser duro para lograrlo—. Marte lo entiende. Le dolió en el momento, pero te quiere y te comprende. Si ha reanudado el contacto contigo es por eso, porque siente un afecto enorme por ti que no le permite alejarse total y radicalmente como considera debe hacerlo.

—¿Por qué cree que debe alejarse de nosotros, de su familia? —preguntó James luego de beber todo el contenido de la copa que le tendiese su amigo, pues sus palabras le habían hecho cortar la espiral de la autoculpa y apuró el licor para estabilizarse un poco físicamente. El dolor en su pecho era enorme y parecía no dejar de crecer.

—Porque estamos en guerra y tenemos un traidor en la Orden del Fénix. Los chicos no recuerdan muchas cosas, pero están claros en que si el enemigo se entera quiénes son eso podría ser grave para nuestro presente y, por lo tanto, el futuro del que provienen. —afirmó el moreno con tono sereno, más tranquilo al ver que su amigo había recuperado algo de su color y empezaba a respirar con mediana regularidad.

—Si tan sólo supiésemos quién es el traidor —se lamentó James—. No he querido pensar en ello. Todos ustedes son mis amigos. Pero estando en peligro mi esposa y mi hijo, lo único que me queda en la vida… Y sin embargo no puedo dudar de ninguno, no puedo Benjy. Me duele en el alma sólo de pensar que ese asesino logró llegar hasta uno de la Orden del Fénix y yo no me di cuenta para evitar que le hiciese tanto daño, o lo convenciese hasta convertirlo en un maldito traidor.

—Yo también le he estado dando vueltas a la cabeza intentando descubrir a quien nos está traicionando —le confesó Benjy llenando de nuevo la copa de su amigo y sirviéndose en otra una cantidad generosa, sentándose luego a su lado—. Estoy seguro que todos excepto él o ella lo hemos hecho, pero no tenemos suficiente información para descubrirlo y la posibilidad de culpar a un inocente nos detiene. Si nos desenvolvemos como lo hace Crouch con todos destrozaremos lo que Albus y nosotros intentamos salvar, un mundo en que la amistad y el amor sean lo importante.

—Dieciocho años en guerra es demasiado tiempo. —comentó James triste.

—Los chicos creen que hubo un período de paz en su pasado. Pero con sus lagunas mentales es imposible el estar seguros. —le respondió Benjy.

—Hace algunos años Angelica le dijo a Sirius en una discusión que lo importante no era lo que se sabía, sino la forma en que se usaba ese conocimiento —le contó James luego de vaciar de nuevo su copa y hacer flotar la botella hasta él para servirse más—. En ese momento no entendí lo que decía, me parecía irracional, pero ahora estoy de acuerdo con ella luego de ver la forma en que se desenvuelven los chicos con lo que saben.

—¿Les dirás a Lily y los otros que Marte es en realidad Harry? —le preguntó Benjy preocupado, necesitando que le respondiese antes que la gran cantidad de licor que preveía iba a ingerir le nublase los sentidos.

—No, no le haré más daño a mi hijo si puedo evitarlo —denegó James antes de apurar la tercera copa de un solo tirón—. Había tanto dolor como amor en su mirada cuando me pidió que guardase silencio. Es todo un hombre. —comentó con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Sí, lo es. —asintió el moreno, suspirando al verlo servirse otra copa.

Dos horas más tarde abrió la puerta de la biblioteca una muy enojada Lily Potter. Su sentir cambió por absoluto desconcierto al ver a su esposo totalmente ebrio riéndose a carcajadas, diciendo algo incoherente a su compañero de trabajo que se veía también algo mareado y distendido, lo que evidenciaba que había bebido también licor. Se acercó con cautela a los dos y vio asombrada las casi treinta botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, siete de vino y seis de whisky de fuego en la mesa entre ellos, totalmente vacías. Una de hidromiel con especias estaba a la mitad y su amigo servía de ella en las copas de ambos.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Se han vuelto locos? —les preguntó asustada.

—No, cariño. Sólo estamos un poco tristes y un poco alegres. —le respondió James con una sonrisa tonta, aunque mirando un poco a la derecha de ella porque no lograba enfocarla.

—Yo creo que es hora de irme a mi cama y tú a la tuya. —opinó Benjy intentando incorporarse, pero sólo logró levantarse un poco y cayó de nuevo sentado, riéndose tontamente antes que su cabeza cayese hacia delante y se quedase dormido.

—Sí, amigo, pero esa no es tu cama. —se burló James antes de reírse.

—No puedo creerlo —denegó Lily mirándolos sin lograr comprender lo ocurrido para que estuviesen así. Al ver que su esposo empezaba a sollozar en medio de su risa sintió un nudo en la garganta. _"¿Qué les ha llevado a tomar licor de esta manera?"_—. James, cariño, ¿qué pasó después que subí al cuarto? —le preguntó con dulzura, recordando que su mamá le había dicho que no contrariase a un hombre ebrio, que lo tratase con cariño y le preguntase lo que quisiese saber porque no mentían.

—Me enteré… Yo supe… —le intentó responder James entre sollozos, deteniéndose al ver las esmeraldas frente a él que le recordaron otras y una petición—. Te amo demasiado. —musitó acariciándole el cabello rojo oscuro. Sonrió al ver su expresión interrogante y empezó a declamarle el poema con que la había molestado desde quinto año, luego que su papá se lo enseñase en las vacaciones.

Lily suspiró y le sonrió con cariño. Sacó su varita y les aplicó hechizos de limpieza, llamando a Idun y Tyr para que la ayudasen a levitarlos al tercer piso mientras Sif buscaba a Jennifer bajo sus órdenes, pues le preocupaba la mezcla de licores.

—¿Y no sabes por qué tomaron licor como si el alcohol fuese a dejar de existir mañana? —le preguntó Remus, que miraba a su amigo desde el colegio sin entender.

—No. Dejé a Benjy prácticamente despidiéndose de James luego de darme una buena noticia sobre mi trabajo y me cansé de esperar a que mi esposo subiese, cuando le había insinuado que lo esperaría adecuadamente preparada para una sesión de convencimiento —le contó Lily, sonriendo con picardía al ver que se removía incómodo—. Comprenderás que bajé bastante molesta por su tardanza y cuando los encontré a los dos en la biblioteca en ese estado mi desconcierto fue absoluto.

—Pues hasta mañana no podremos preguntarles nada, porque tuve que hacerles un lavado estomacal y darles poción para dormir sin soñar luego de estabilizarlos un poco —le dijo Jennifer saliendo del cuarto matrimonial, pues había atendido primero a Benjy en otro cuarto de ese piso—. Mañana tendrán los dos un dolor de cabeza enorme y muchísimo malestar, pero al menos hemos evitado que se intoxicaran.

—Gracias amiga. Yo no puedo entender qué pudo ocasionar esto. ¿Alguna vez James tomó licor de esta manera? —le preguntó al castaño.

—No. Cuando murió la señora Dorea lo intentaron Sirius y él, pero el señor Charlus no les permitió hacer una barbaridad. —le respondió él con sinceridad.

—Y Benjy me dijo una vez que sabía beber. Que cuando se empezaba a sentir mareado se detenía, para evitar que sus sentidos se nublasen y poner en peligro su vida o la de otros. No entiendo. —les contó Lily aún más preocupada que antes.

—Ya no le des vueltas. Mañana les preguntaremos y sabremos lo que les llevó a beber de esa manera. —le aconsejó el castaño acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

—¿Quieren algo con el desayuno? —les preguntó Lily con fingida dulzura pero la voz un poco alta, pues estaba enojada porque los dos hombres no habían levantado su vista del piso y no le habían respondido sus preguntas—. ¿Tal vez una aspirina del tamaño apropiado para Hagrid?

—Por favor, Lily, baja la voz. —le suplicó James sujetándose la cabeza.

—Jennifer, por favor, tráenos poción para la resaca. —le pidió Benjy.

—¿No tienes acaso preparada en tu casa? —le preguntó ella burlona.

—Yo sólo tengo en casa las pociones que podríamos necesitar alguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. —le respondió el moreno con tono cansado.

—Pues justo ahora tú necesitas poción para la resaca, luego que con mi esposo se bebieron todo lo que contuviese alcohol que estuviese en la biblioteca. —gruñó Lily.

—Sí, pero no fue algo planeado y no sabía que necesitaríamos James y yo esa poción. Por favor, amiga. —le pidió el moreno a la gemela.

—Y aquí llega Sirius al rescate. —entró diciendo burlón al comedor con dos vasos grandes con la poción que sabía sus amigos necesitaban, luego que a su esposa le contase la gemela lo ocurrido antes de desaparecer minutos antes. Le entregó uno a cada uno, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver que los bebían con avidez.

—Gracias hermano. —le sonrió James ampliamente al empezar a sentir sus efectos.

—¿Ahora podrían contarnos el motivo de su pequeña celebración privada de anoche? —preguntó Angelica.

—No fue una celebración. —respondió serio James, mientras intentaba pensar en una buena excusa. Pero aún no tenía suficiente claridad mental para armar algo con rapidez que fuese creíble.

—Anoche James recordó a Nataly Foster, que fue una de las dos mejores amigas de Marlene cuando estaba en el colegio —intervino Benjy con los ojos cerrados, pues recordaba que Lily se había retirado luego que la habían mencionado—. Yo quise tomar una copa antes de marcharme y James me acompañó, disculpándose por habérmela recordado —les contó parte de la verdad, pues fue por eso que él empezó a beber casi al mismo ritmo que su amigo—. Le dije que no se preocupase que… —Suspiró—. Ella siempre está conmigo.

Sus seis acompañantes lo miraron con un nudo en la garganta, pensando en qué decirle. La aparición de _Rea_ los desconcertó y alivió en cierta manera.

—Bueno amigos, es hora de marcharme. Disculpa el mal rato anoche, Lily. —se disculpó el hombre moreno.

—No te preocupes por eso. —negó ella, abrazándolo con cariño.

Luego que él se fue con la pequeña fénix le acarició la cabeza a su esposo. Su intuición le decía que algo más había ocurrido, pero decidió no presionar a quien en ese momento tenía recostada su cabeza en su vientre y la abrazaba por la cintura. Estaba segura que era mejor esperar unos días a que asimilase lo que le había ocasionado la profunda tristeza que veía en sus ojos avellanas.

—Creo que será mejor optar por el plan B —dijo Hermione decidida al ver el estado en que llegaba el inefable—. A todos nos resultará mejor. —aseveró apuntando con su varita a sus compañeros, cambiándoles a todos las ropas de invierno por frescas de verano. Miró pensativa al inefable antes de desaparecer con _Hera_.

—¿Plan B? —preguntó desconcertado Ron viendo el cambio en las ropas que su novia había hecho antes de desaparecer.

—Iré a verificar la pradera al pie del Cross Fell —dijo decidida Jessica—. Si está despejado pongo las barreras con Fred y les aviso. —agregó desapareciendo con él, que la miraba sin comprender.

—Excelente idea. Yo me hago cargo de la temperatura del agua. —aprobó Ginny, desapareciendo también.

—Trajes de baño extrarrápidos para todos. —asintió Angela, moviendo su varita hacia su costurero y las telas que había comprado.

—Perfecto. Chris & Chris me ayudarán a preparar las viandas adecuadas. —afirmó Luna, saliendo de la sala con los niños tras ella hacia la cocina.

—Ni idea de lo que se traen entre manos. —se adelantó Harry a la pregunta en el rostro de su invitado, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero sea lo que sea es buena idea —afirmó Ron—. Siempre es así cuando las seis se coordinan tan rápido con el menor número de palabras. —agregó al ver la interrogante en la mirada del inefable.

—Aquí tienes, Benjy —le dijo Hermione al aparecer, entregándole ropa fresca veraniega que había traído de la casa de él, sonriendo al ver que parpadeaba desconcertado—. Disculpe que fuese a su casa, pero su talla no se asemeja a la de ninguno de los chicos. —agregó mientras con su varita le cambiaba de ropa.

—Listas las cestas con las viandas. —entró anunciando la niña, con su gemelo sonriendo ampliamente y la chica rubia tras ella, coreando sus palabras los ladridos alegres del perro.

—Esto también está listo. —aseveró Angela entregándole a cada uno el traje de baño que le había hecho, llevando ella el especial que había hecho para ella en su mano izquierda, al igual que los de su prima, su cuñada y el gemelo de su prometido.

—La pradera es nuestra por el día de hoy. —afirmó Ginny contenta al reaparecer.

—Todos toquen el mantel. —ordenó Hermione con su tono levemente mandón, luego de convertir el que había traído Luna en un trasladador Dunedain.

La gemelita lo hizo guiando la mano del hombre moreno para que lo hiciese, mientras el gemelito lo hacía abrazando a la mascota.

—Puedes correr todo lo que quieras Atlantis. —le dijo feliz Jessica al perrito al verlos aparecer a los once.

—Y todos podemos nadar sin temor a congelarnos. —agregó contenta Ginny, luego de sumergir su mano en el agua para verificar que lo que había hecho antes funcionaba.

—Día de picnic y descanso absoluto para todos. —afirmó Hermione, con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver las expresiones de sorpresa del hombre y cuatro de los seis chicos.

Fred había comprendido mientras ayudaba a su novia con las barreras. El gemelito lo había hecho por la comunicación tan especial que tenía con la hermana.

—Gracias, amiga. —le agradeció Harry de corazón. Había estado muy deprimido desde que había llegado de Deercourage la noche anterior y por la expresión del moreno las cosas habían estado difíciles en la casa luego de él desaparecer.

—James no le dirá a nadie que eres Harry, ni siquiera a Lily. Lo decidió a los pocos minutos de tú partir y luego los dos dejamos la mansión Potter sin una sola gota de alcohol, pues yo había recordado a Marlene por lo que estábamos hablando antes que aparecieras y los dos compartimos nuestra tristeza. —le confesó Benjy al chico, pues había notado que lo miraba preocupado pero sin atreverse a preguntar.

—Entonces es hora que compartas con nosotros la alegría del presente que es el hoy y el ahora, pues el pasado no puede cambiarse y el futuro aún no ha llegado —le dijo Angela con una sonrisa cálida—. Un buen chapuzón para comenzar. El último en llegar al agua tendrá que preparar el jugo para todos. —agregó con picardía.

Todos sacaron sus varitas con premura sonrientes. Se cambiaron la ropa por los trajes de baño y corrieron hacia el agua, riendo cuando el primero en entrar fue la mascota de todos.

Benjy notó que el traje de la chica de pelo negro era extraño, pues cubría toda su espalda, pero no preguntó nada. Se rió mucho ante las burlas de los chicos al pelirrojo alto, que había sido distraído por su hermana menor cuando empezó a correr y fue por lo tanto el último en entrar. Sus risas se incrementaron cuando los gemelos fingieron que preferían ahogarse en el río a tomar un jugo preparado por su hermano menor.

Comió, jugó, rió y disfrutó mucho con los doce chicos el día de descanso que las seis chicas habían decidido a último minuto para animarlos a él y a Harry.

Notó que Ginny, Fred y Neville, a pesar de las molestias con sus heridas aún sin sanar completamente, se entregaban a disfrutar aquél día con la alegría propia de sus edades aunque con la responsabilidad de dejarse cuidar de los otros para no recaer. Sin embargo en Ginny, Harry y Angela había algo distinto en su forma de desenvolverse a los otros. Jessica y Neville también parecían decididos a disfrutar y no pensar, pero ellos tres… Los otros nueve chicos estaban disfrutando simplemente el momento pero en la pelirroja y los dos pelinegros era distinto, sólo que no lograba precisar en qué. Se quedó mirándolos un rato largo luego de comer, empezando a adormilarse sin poder evitarlo.

Al despertar a final de tarde con los lametazos de Atlantis vio a los dos niños lanzándose una pelota totalmente blanca con sus brazos, mientras las cinco parejas los miraban abrazados con sonrisas suaves.

—Lamento haberme dormido, chicos. —se disculpó acercándoseles.

—No se preocupe, no fue el único. —le respondió la castaña sonriente, ruborizándose los otros chicos mientras los niños se reían abiertamente, pues sólo ellos y Hermione habían estado despiertos todo el tiempo.

—Mañana haremos lo que teníamos pensado inicialmente para hoy, el plan A. ¿Puedes acompañarnos? —le planteó Harry.

—Seguro. —afirmó él contento.

—Nos gustaría que durmieses en la casa esta noche, para que compartas con nosotros la charla luego de cenar. —lo invitó Hermione.

—Me encantará. —afirmó el moreno con una sonrisa.

Horas después ponía su cabeza en la almohada de una de las camas en la habitación mediana vacía, pues en la pequeña habían acomodado a Atlantis. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en la extraña conversación que habían sostenido los chicos con él, hablando sobre una forma de vivir la vida con una visión de la muerte que aún lo desconcertaba. Le tomó varias horas quedarse dormido, pues no podía dejar de pensar.

—¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana? —le preguntó James a Benjy el lunes en la mañana en un susurro fingiendo leer un informe mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor, en el cual había logrado quedar a solas con el inefable con un par de trucos simulados de su varita.

—Picnic el sábado para destensarnos todos y búsqueda de ingredientes para pociones ayer en High Willhays. —le respondió el moreno.

—La poción para Diana. —afirmó el de lentes, suspirando al ver a su amigo asentir.

—¿Y el tuyo? —le preguntó inquieto su acompañante.

—Gracias a ti menos duro de lo que habría sido si sospecharan que fui yo quien comenzó a beber licor como si no hubiese mañana —le confesó apenado, moviendo su pelo con nerviosismo al verlo asentir pero seguirlo interrogando con la mirada—. Sé que él tiene razón en lo que dijo y estoy buscando una salida viable para recuperar su confianza y ponerlos a salvo. Creo que si no logro hacerlo me volveré loco.

—Piensa que si no confiaran en ti no te habrían dejado decidir qué hacer con la información que tienes. En cuanto a ponerlos a salvo, créeme que saben cuidarse mejor de lo que tú o incluso Albus podría hacer por ellos en una guerra. —afirmó serio el moreno.

—No soy capaz de asimilar que me dijese "Adiós". —confesó James después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Dame unos días e intentaré cambiar eso por un "Hasta luego". —le aseguró Benjy.

No hubo tiempo para más porque se abrió el ascensor y Alastor llamó al de lentes al verlo, siguiendo el moreno al piso nueve donde tendría que seguir evadiendo las miradas inquisitivas de las esmeraldas de su amiga pelirroja. Ella era demasiado intuitiva y a veces parecía leer el alma de quienes la rodeaban.

El viernes en la noche Benjy leyó extrañado la nota que le había llevado _Moony_. No se esperaba que los chicos lo invitasen tan pronto a otra de sus excursiones, menos aún cuando los había estado presionando durante esa semana para que hablasen con James. Sin dudarlo volteó la nota y escribió "Estaré listo a la hora indicada", entregándosela al fénix para que la llevase de vuelta.

Minutos después vio su chimenea brillar y suspiró, dando paso con su varita al esperado visitante.

—Aún no aceptan y si sigues viniendo todas las noches tendrás que empezar a ayudarme con las excusas a Lily. —le dijo a su amigo apenas verlo aparecer.

—Sería mejor si me dijesen de una vez la verdad —les soltó la pelirroja quitándose la capa de invisibilidad con que había seguido a su esposo. Sonrió con malicia luego de verlos sobresaltarse y ahora mirarla muy pálidos, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando con determinación—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere James que acepten los chicos?

—Que me devuelvan los recuerdos y vayan a Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio. —afirmó James con la habilidad desarrollada como Merodeador para mentir con rapidez.

—¿Que te devuelvan los recuerdos a ti solo? —gruñó Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pensé que sería más factible que aceptasen si les proponía que se los devolviesen a uno solo de nosotros —le respondió James con una tímida sonrisa para intentar aplacarla—. Yo podría ayudar a Benjy como auror a investigar la forma de devolv…

—El devolverlos a su época se acerca más a mi área que a la tuya, cariño. —lo interrumpió Lily con retintín.

—Yo estoy casi seguro que es en gran parte mi culpa que nos borrasen los recuerdos y se alejasen de nosotros como lo han hecho. Por eso quiero que me perdonen y ayudarlos. —confesó James cabizbajo.

—Y yo te he dicho ya que los han perdonado a todos, que no cambiarán de opinión con facilidad y que si me das más tiempo lograré la comunicación más fluida que quieres. —dijo Benjy con tono firme, respondiendo la inquietud de su amigo de forma camuflada.

—Vamos a casa y les enviamos fruta con una carta de los dos. —lo animó cariñosa Lily, abrazada a su esposo por la cintura.

—Gracias por tu paciencia y ayuda, Benjy. Gracias por tu apoyo, Lily. —les sonrió James a los dos, desapareciendo hacia Deercourage con ella luego de ver asentir sonriente al moreno.

—Leonel tiene razón. James, Sirius, Remus y Angelica hubiesen sido excelentes inefables con esa habilidad extraordinaria que tienen para armar mentiras creíbles en segundos —afirmó Benjy luego de bloquear de nuevo su chimenea—. Capacidad que sospecho han heredado los hijos. —agregó sonriente luego de recordar un par de situaciones.

El inefable y los doce chicos caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque en el Ben Macdui cuando escucharon voces cercanas, poniéndose los jóvenes con agilidad sus pasamontañas y sacando los trece sus varitas. La gemelita silenció al perrito, escondiéndose con su gemelito y la mascota entre las raíces del enorme árbol cercano por indicaciones del chico pelinegro.

—Estos estúpidos sangre sucia aprenderán su lección aquí y ahora —decía cerca de ellos un hombre de voz recia—. Los dejaremos para que terminen con ellos las criaturas del bosque. Regresemos a Peterhead. Tenemos que terminar de limpiar la zona para el trabajo de mañana.

Jessica se quedó a velar por la seguridad de los gemelitos por órdenes silenciosas de Harry. Benjy y nueve de los chicos mayores se aproximaron con cautela al sitio del que provenían las voces. Vieron desaparecer a un grupo de casi cincuenta mortífagos, que habían estado torturando a un grupo de muy malheridos brujas y magos que estaban casi inconscientes reunidos formando un círculo.

—Quédate aquí mientras verificamos —le susurró Harry al inefable—. Rodeen el perímetro y si hay trampas desármenlas —se giró a decirle a Ron—. Yo voy contigo. —le dijo a su novia, pues sabía que iría a atender a los heridos de inmediato.

Todos asintieron y le obedecieron, aunque el hombre moreno tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba preparado para actuar y desobedecerle. Observó atentamente la forma en que sus jóvenes amigos se desplazaban mientras la pareja se acercaba con cautela al círculo de las víctimas, moviendo sus varitas generando un extraño movimiento del aire cercano.

—Por favor, dejad ir a los niños. —suplicó una mujer al ver a quienes se le acercaban, sollozando.

—Shhh, no haga ruido —le susurró Harry—. No somos mortífagos, señora, no les haremos daño. —le aclaró acercándose a ella para ayudarla a moverse con cuidado.

—Tranquilos y calladitos. —les indicó Ginny en voz muy baja.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una pequeña explosión cercana. Fue seguida de un atronador silencio, tanto de parte de las víctimas que estaban conscientes y se habían estado quejando, como de las criaturas del bosque en que se encontraban inmersos. Ginny y Harry se incorporaron bruscamente y apuntaban con sus varitas en dirección al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

—Lo siento, pero no pude desactivarla y tuve que hacerla explotar. —se disculpó Ron mientras hacía flotar con su varita frente a él una forma irregular chamuscada.

—¡Urano! —exclamaron ocho voces molestas.

—Se activó cuando pasó cerca una liebre curiosa. No es mi culpa. —se defendió el pelirrojo alto.

—¿Estás seguro que la arruinaste antes que enviase la señal? —le preguntó Harry.

—Totalmente —le aseguró su mejor amigo—. De todos modos mejor los sacamos a ellos de aquí pronto. No necesitamos pelear de nuevo con una situación de posibles rehenes malheridos cerca.

—Leto, ve por Electra, Isis y Saturno —le pidió el pelinegro luego de asentir a la sugerencia hecha por Ron—. También indícale al hombre que conseguimos buscando las plantas que permanezca en su posición y callado —agregó al ver de reojo que la bruja que le había hablado antes los miraba atentamente, girándose luego en su dirección—. Señora, somos los "Guerreros del Fénix" y no le vamos a hacer daño ni a usted ni a sus acompañantes. Pero le sugiero que permanezca quieta y callada, porque tenemos que movilizarlos con rapidez a un sitio seguro en previsión que puedan regresar aquí mortífagos.

Ginny suspiró al ver que la mujer abría mucho sus ojos, notoriamente asustada, desplazándose levemente para tapar al pequeño tras ella.

—Tranquilos, no les harán daño. —les aseguró Benjy a los heridos acercándose.

—¿No escuchó usted lo que dije de quedarse en su posición y callado? —lo regañó Harry, rodando los ojos al ver que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y expresión de regaño.

—Ustedes nos están ayudando a todos y ellos tienen que saberlo. —le replicó el hombre moreno, que no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto con la decisión de los chicos de mantener la imagen que tenían ante la comunidad mágica, sin defenderse de las falsas acusaciones hechas por Voldemort.

—Vamos a atender sólo lo más grave y ponerles trasladadores a todos hacia el hospital de Belfast. —les ordenó Harry a los demás del E.D.H., luego de suspirar.

—Cuídalo mientras yo examino al más chiquito. —le pidió Christine a Atlantis luego de devolverle la voz. Sonrió al recibir como respuesta un ladrido y ver que el niño frente a ella miraba con curiosidad al perro, aunque no soltaba la mano de su hermanito.

—Pásame poción rellena sangre. —le pidió Fred preocupado a su novia, pues la jovencita que estaba atendiendo había tenido una hemorragia muy fuerte que con dificultad acababa de contener.

—Yo también necesito aquí. —dijo George, levantando la mirada al oír un suspiro de su cuñada.

—No tenemos suficiente para ellos tres. —respondió Jessica la muda pregunta de sus acompañantes.

—Denles a tomar lo que tengamos y pónganles trasladadores de inmediato. Nos las arreglaremos luego para buscar lo necesario y preparar más. —ordenó Harry, dándoles a entender que podían usar la reserva que había sugerido Hermione mantuviesen como mínimo para ellos. Suspiró al oír la protesta entre dientes de la castaña.

—Habíamos oído que eran tan terribles como los mortífagos, pero eso no es cierto. Gracias por toda la ayuda que nos han dado —dijo un joven mago castaño y bajito antes que la piedra que había convertido en trasladador el mago con el rostro cubierto frente a él se activase—. Mi nombre es Kenneth Simmons y el de mi hermana es Peggy. Siempre podrán contar conmigo para lo que necesiten.

—Y conmigo. —aseguró de inmediato la joven castaña de piel blanca que estaba fuertemente agarrada de la mano del que había hablado. Sus ojos verdes grandes mirando con una mezcla de asombro y agradecimiento a los doce con pasamontañas y el hombre moreno que los habían ayudado a todos.

—Cuídense, señores Simmons. —se despidió Harry de ellos con una sonrisa. Recordaba que se habían unido a la O.D.F. unas semanas antes que ellos se viesen trasladados a la época en que estaban por la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. _"Definitivamente este 'bucle del tiempo' nos tiene muchas sorpresas"_.

—Los mortífagos no regresaron y a excepción de los tres primeros que enviamos puedo asegurar que los demás vivirán. —resumió Ginny la situación mientras se quitaba el pasamontañas.

—Sabes bien que establecí una reserva mínima de pociones para evitar una situación como la que vivimos con Jessica, Remus y James. —regañó Hermione de inmediato a su mejor amigo.

—Y es por eso que vamos a buscar hoy mismo los ingredientes y preparar cantidad suficiente de poción rellena sangre, así como las otras que nos hacen falta, amiga —le respondió Harry con tono suave y convincente, sonriendo al ver a su mejor amiga bufar y rodar los ojos pero asentir en seguida—. Tú no debiste mostrarte con nosotros. Puede traerte problemas. —se giró a regañar al inefable.

—Primero que nada, no tienes edad suficiente para ordenarme ni para regañarme —le replicó el moreno de inmediato—. Segundo, a mí casi nadie me conoce y ustedes no deben seguir con esa postura "Nosotros hacemos el bien sin importar si piensan mal de nosotros" —continuó luego de ver al chico suspirar fastidiado, siguiendo al verle intenciones de protestar para no darle oportunidad—. Tercero, yo no sé hacer vendajes pero sí algunos hechizos sanadores y podía ayudar. Por último, soy un luchador que juró pelear con los mortífagos hasta detenerlos y existía la posibilidad que esos regresasen.

—De acuerdo, eres imposible. —protestó Harry.

—Mira quien lo dice. —replicó Hermione.

—¡Thestrals! —exclamó sonriente la niña al ver la yegua alada negra que se les acercaba, con el vientre abultado, seguida de otras cuatro yeguas y un macho.

—Tranquilo, Atlantis. Son amigables si no los atacas. —le aseguró el niño.

—¿También los perros los ven sólo si han visto morir a alguien? —le preguntó Angela a Hermione mientras se acercaba a la que estaba por tener el potrillo, tanto por distraerla de su discusión con su hermanito como porque le intrigaba eso.

—No estoy segura. Creo que sí. —le respondió la castaña mientras veía que Jessica se acercaba con cautela a otra de las yeguas.

—¿Todos pueden verlos? —les preguntó preocupado el hombre moreno.

Los doce chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, suspiraron y asintieron, pues comprendieron que era tarde para negarlo.

—Sí Benjy, los doce podemos verlos —afirmó Harry al verlo denegar con tristeza—. ¿Sabes si nuestro peludo amigo vio morir a alguien? —le preguntó para distraerlo un poco.

—Atlantis vio morir al padre del niño que me lo regaló. —le respondió el inefable.

—Están muy intranquilos. —comentó preocupado George.

—Los han atacado humanos. —aseguró Luna después de mirar a los ojos a la hembra que estaba más cerca de ella.

—El potrillo nacerá pronto y este lugar no es seguro para la manada. Quisiera poder ayudarlos de alguna manera. —comentó Angela con tono triste, acariciando el lomo de la que se les acercó primero.

—Hagrid —dijo con convicción Harry, recordando lo dicho por su semigigante amigo en la clase en que les mostró aquellas criatura —. Según le entendí a James, Sirius y los otros le gustan las criaturas fuera de lo común. —agregó al ver la expresión interrogante del moreno.

—Tienes razón —afirmó el moreno—. Pero el Ministerio de Magia los ha declarado criaturas peligrosas. Podría meterse en problemas.

—No tienen porqué saber que las tiene. Puede ocultarlos en el Bosque Prohibido si el profesor Dumbledore le da permiso. —opinó Hermione, sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa con que la estaban mirando todos. Recordaba bien que su semigigante amigo les había dicho que había comenzado la manada con un macho y cinco hembras, aunque también que la odiosa Umbridge lo había molestado en esa clase.

—Les diré a Albus y a Hagrid que vengan. Veremos lo que deciden. —decidió el moreno un par de minutos después.

—Benjy, sería mejor que apareciesen a un par de metros de aquí para que no los alteren más de lo que ya están. —opinó George acariciando a una de las yeguas mientras Luna lo hacía con el macho, los cinco animales lamiendo la sangre en el piso.

El aludido asintió y se alejó para desde allí convocar a _Fawkes_. El semigigante apareció con el director casi veinte minutos más tarde. Miró extrañado al inefable cerca de algunos de los "extraños" chicos, apretando la sombrilla rosa en su mano derecha. Al ver a los otros arrojando animales muertos a unos caballos negros alados que se los comían de inmediato se quedó fascinado con las criaturas.

—Buenos días Hagrid, profesor. —los saludó el inefable con el semblante serio y formal normal en él, el que sólo abandonaba con los chicos y eventualmente con sus amigos.

—Buenos días profesor Dumbledore. Buenos días señor Hagrid —los saludó Harry en nombre de los chicos—. Nos hemos conseguido con el señor Fenwick aquí recolectando algunas plantas que necesitábamos para pociones y le hemos pedido que los llamase para hablar con ustedes, luego que se nos acercase esta pequeña manada de Thestrals. Sabemos que el Ministerio de Magia los ha calificado de peligrosos, pero no lo son y nos preocupa que alguien los haya intentado lastimar. Quisiéramos saber si es posible que se oculten en el Bosque Prohibido al menos hasta que nazca el potrillo.

—¿Qué saben ustedes de estos pequeños? —preguntó Hagrid acercándose a la yegua del vientre abultado con sus ojos negros brillando con emoción.

—Son criaturas muy listas con un gran sentido de la orientación que siempre te llevan a donde quieras ir, ya que son muy buenos encontrando los sitios que buscan quienes los montan. Son carnívoros y son atraídos por la sangre fresca, como la que tenemos alrededor. Sólo pueden verlos quienes han visto a alguien morir y saben que eso es lo que ha ocurrido. Y por último son normalmente criaturas amigables, que pueden ser amansadas como cualquier caballo alado si se les da el cuidado que requieren. —le respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

—¿Sólo pueden verlos quien ha visto morir a alguien? —preguntó Hagrid preocupado mirando a los niños que acariciaban a una de las hembras, tragando saliva al ver que la rubia suspiraba y asentía—. ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre en el piso? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Hace un rato casi cincuenta mortífagos dejaron aquí a un grupo de brujas y magos que habían estado torturando para que muriesen —le respondió Benjy, girándose a mirar en seguida al director—. Según oímos los trajeron de Peterhead y regresarían allí para "terminar de limpiar la zona para el trabajo de mañana". Justo cuando enviamos a los dos últimos de los heridos al hospital de Belfast con trasladadores se nos acercaron los Thestrals y nos comunicamos con ustedes, así que no fuimos allí para esperarlos y contarles lo ocurrido aquí.

El director asintió y escuchó la explicación detallada del inefable, observando mientras tanto al semigigante acercándose a los caballos negros alados siguiendo las indicaciones amistosas de los chicos, alimentándolos y acariciando el abultado vientre de la yegua que pronto tendría el potrillo.

—Son animales magníficos y hermosos. —afirmó Hagrid extasiado.

Los doce chicos sonrieron al oírle y la mascota ladró mientras batía la cola, contento.

—¿Cómo se llama ese pequeño? —les preguntó el semigigante a los chicos, señalando al perro con curiosidad pero menos interés que el que había mostrado por los caballos.

—Atlantis. —le respondieron a coro los gemelitos.

—Marte tiene razón en que fue peligroso que te viesen con los chicos, Benjy —le dijo el director, continuando con su voz firme para adelantarse a la protesta que veía en los ojos negros del generalmente inexpresivo moreno y el triunfo en las esmeraldas del chico—. Así como tú tienes razón en que ellos no pueden seguir sin defenderse ante la comunidad mágica de las falsas acusaciones que pesan sobre ellos.

—No sirve de nada intentar convencer a toda una comunidad de lo que no están listos para escuchar —afirmó Harry mirando al director, recordando cuando todos desconfiaban de los dos mientras declaraban abiertamente que Voldemort había regresado—. En época de guerra la mayoría cree ciegamente en quienes son sus líderes, sin analizar hacia donde los están conduciendo. En época de paz se niegan a ver las señales de la guerra inminente por el temor que les produce. En ambos casos lo que se puede hacer es decir la verdad y actuar según nuestras propias convicciones sin importar lo que opinen los demás de nosotros, hasta que suficientes personas vean la luz y se unan para detener la oscuridad.

—Sabias palabras. —le dijo el director mirándolo fijamente, sonriendo suavemente ante la respuesta del chico.

—Una persona sabia me enseñó esa lección con su ejemplo. —le respondió Harry con tono respetuoso, sus esmeraldas brillando con aprecio a su mentor.

—Pues deberías aplicarlas diciendo la verdad a quienes ayudan. —replicó el inefable con el ceño fruncido, sonriendo al ver que el chico suspiraba y asentía.

—Creo que llamaré Tenebroso al potrillo en cuanto nazca, por el aspecto que tienen. ¿Qué opinan chicos? —preguntó Hagrid entusiasmado.

—Excelente idea. —respondieron Chris & Chris, Luna y Harry a coro.

Hermione carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Creo que primero el director debe autorizar que el señor Hagrid se los lleve con él.

—Siempre y cuando te ocupes personalmente de domesticarlos para que no vayan a lastimar a ningún alumno y los otros habitantes del Bosque Prohibido lo permitan. —respondió el director la muda petición de su amigo semigigante, sonriendo ante la celebración de los chicos y su guardabosques.

—Shhh, tranquila amiga. Estarás en buenas manos. —calmó Angela a la yegua preñada, que ante el alboroto había retrocedido levemente y se había movido nerviosa.

—¿Cómo los llevaremos al colegio? —preguntó Hagrid al director.

—En realidad si los montan les llevarán ellos a ustedes —les dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Sólo recuerden sujetarse fuerte y disfruten del viaje.

—¿Qué harán ustedes? —les preguntó el inefable cuando la rubia le hizo señas para ayudarlo a montar la yegua cercana.

—Iremos a buscar los ingredientes para las pociones que se nos han terminado o tenemos en muy poca cantidad. También le haremos llegar con _Rea_ los que usted nos comentó que le faltan —respondió Harry luego de oír carraspear a su mejor amiga—. Nos gustaría ir a Peterhead a investigar, pero podría ser imprudente.

El inefable sonrió, pues los doce chicos lo habían estado discutiendo con él mientras aparecían el director y el guardabosque de Hogwarts. La castaña, la chica de ojos miel y la gemelita lo habían apoyado, mientras la pelirroja y los dos pelinegros se empeñaban en ir al pueblo a investigar y los otros emitían sus opiniones ante uno y otro punto de vista, plegándose la mayoría a su opinión de no intervenir justo antes que los dos llegasen.

Albus y Hagrid vieron asombrados la expresión del inefable, pero el segundo no comentó nada ante la orden muda del primero de no hacerlo.

Benjy montó en la yegua alada según las indicaciones de la rubia y minutos después comprendía la indicación de Harry sobre sujetarse fuerte, pues un par de minutos después que el director nombrase el colegio los cinco animales emprendieron un vuelo demasiado rápido y alto para su gusto. No quería imaginarse lo que sería volar sobre uno de esos caballos alados sin poder verlo, aunque hubiese preferido no tener esa capacidad ya que todavía le dolía el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre a manos de mortífagos mientras él desaparecía por el trasladador que el señor Fenwick le había hecho. _"El que los doce chicos puedan verlos son muy malas noticias"_.

—Un viaje muy divertido. —afirmó Hagrid eufórico al bajarse del macho.

—Prefiero una escoba. —replicó Benjy bajándose de la hembra con cuidado.

Albus acarició a la hembra preñada y estableció contacto con los cinco, por medio de su don para Comunicarse con los Animales, con el fin de tranquilizarlos y que confiasen en el guardabosque.

—Ocúpate de los Thestrals mientras nosotros hablamos con Alastor. —le ordenó luego al semigigante con una sonrisa.

Hagrid asintió de inmediato y los guió más allá de su cabaña, cerca de donde habían aterrizado, silbando suavemente una tonada.

Cuando Benjy recibió una lechuza del Ministerio en su casa apenas llegar del colegio se extrañó, pues su jefe no se comunicaba con él así.

—¿Presentarme de inmediato en la oficina de los aurores? ¿Qué pretende Crouch? —preguntó al aire al leer la nota, abriendo mucho los ojos al sentirse trasladado. Con la sorpresa de recibir la comunicación oficial de la oficina del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no había tenido la precaución de verificar que el contenido del sobre no fuese un trasladador.

_Hera,_ que había estado volando frente a él esperando para llevarlo con los chicos, emitió una nota de desagrado y desapareció para seguirlo, avisándole a _Rea_ lo ocurrido para que se los transmitiese a los chicos.

—Buenas noches señores. Les agradezco que nos recibiesen. Tenemos información que trasladarán al señor Fenwick a Azkaban por no responderle al señor Crouch preguntas sobre nosotros. También que mañana habrá un ataque de Voldemort a la prisión. ¿Ustedes pueden sacarlo antes del mediodía de mañana? —dijo rápidamente Harry a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix apenas aparecer, demasiado nervioso y preocupado para andarse por las ramas.

Los doce llevaban sus trajes de batalla y ocultaban sus ojos con sus capuchas, con sus varitas afuera aunque apuntando al piso. No querían que sus miradas pudiesen delatarlos.

—Buenas noches chicos. No sé cómo han obtenido la información pero están en lo correcto en las dos cosas, lamentablemente. Estamos haciendo lo posible para sacar a Benjy de inmediato, pero tenemos problemas por las declaraciones de algunos de los heridos que trasladaron a Belfast y el silencio de él. —respondió el director con tono calmado, aunque en sus ojos azules brillaba la preocupación.

—Si al menos le hubiese inventado algo a Crouch le hubiésemos armado una coartada o algo, pero su silencio lo perjudica. —se lamentó Sirius.

—¡Rayos! —se le escapó a Harry, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas que tenía de soltar unas cuantas palabrotas.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para sacarlo del problema? —preguntó Ron—. Podríamos fingir que lo teníamos como rehén o algo y se nos complicaron las cosas.

—Ustedes no pueden hacer nada como eso o se agravará lo que piensan todos de ustedes. —los regañó de inmediato Lily.

—Eso no importa si con eso lo sacamos a él del problema —replicó Harry, mirando de inmediato al jefe de su papá—. ¿Funcionaría?

—No. Lo que han declarado los que están en el hospital es que ustedes y él se consiguieron buscando ingredientes para pociones, que los trece los ayudaron en compañía de un animal pequeño y peludo, que dos de ustedes eran niños y que Benjy actuaba con ustedes como si los conociera y confiase en que no les harían daño ni a él ni a ellos. —le respondió de inmediato el auror en tono hosco.

—O sea que han dicho la verdad y lo han perjudicado porque el retrasado mental de Crouch no le perdonará que no nos delate. —afirmó exasperada Angela.

—El jefe lo sacará en un par de días. —les aseguró Lily para intentar calmarlos.

—El problema es que Benjy no tiene ese tiempo —denegó Harry, pensando en el hechizo que se había aplicado el moreno para evitar que le sacasen cualquier información. Notó que ocho de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix palidecían y los otros lo miraban interrogantes, lo que le hizo comprender que sus padres y los de sus amigos también lo sabían—. Si es cierta la información que tenemos sobre el ataque a Azkaban nosotros impediremos que lleguen a Benjy a como de lugar. Lo prefiero fugitivo con nosotros que muerto. —declaró decidido.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó asustada Emmeline.

—Ustedes no pueden ir a Azkaban. —les gruñó Alastor.

—Lo haremos. Si el traidor de su grupo le informa a Voldemort que iremos por Benjy lo mataré como la rata que es. Porque él, ellos nueve y los bebés de ellas dos desde hoy están bajo la protección de los "Guerreros del Fénix". Mientras estemos aquí no permitiremos que les haga daño. Más le vale a quien sigue las órdenes de ese asesino que tenga bien presente que nosotros estamos al margen de la ley gracias a su amo, así que no nos temblará la mano para aplicar todo lo que sabemos para protegerlos. —amenazó Harry de la forma más velada pero feroz posible a Peter, señalando como protegidos de su grupo al director y las cuatro parejas que los habían protegido hasta hace poco además del hombre moreno, ubicando luego su varita frente a su rostro como despedida para desaparecer con los otros nueve en seguida.

El pequeño animago quedó con sus ojos negros llorosos clavados en el sitio del que acababa de desaparecer el chico, pues había tenido la horrible sensación que lo había estado mirando fijamente mientras lanzaba aquella amenaza. Su corazón corría desbocado. _"No es posible que esos chicos sepan que soy el traidor. ¿Por qué no me delatarían con el director y mis amigos si lo saben? No, no pueden saberlo… Sin embargo estoy seguro que las esmeraldas de Marte han estado clavadas en mí, además que la mención a mi forma animaga ha sido casi evidente"_.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Están fuera de sus cabales! —exclamó asustada la subdirectora.

—Ya te había dicho que era urgente encerrarlos en el colegio, Minerva, preferiblemente atados a una cama de Poppy. —gruñó Alastor preocupado.

—Los niños estaban con trajes iguales a los de ellos. —comentó asustada Emmeline.

Todos tragaron saliva ante su observación, pues aquello no lo había detallado la mayoría de ellos.

—Tenemos que sacar a Benjy de prisión a como de lugar —afirmó con tono serio el director—. Marte ha dado a entender que peligra su vida.

—¿Qué hay sobre trasladarlo al Ministerio para un nuevo interrogatorio en presencia del jefe? —le planteó James a Alastor.

—Hablaré con Leonel en privado para que coordinemos eso. Frank y Sirius serían mis ayudantes en el interrogatorio. Jennifer, Angelica, Remus y tú establezcan contacto de alguna manera con esos imprudentes y eviten que hagan una estupidez. —le ordenó Alastor antes de desaparecer.

—Los demás deben decidir lo que harán mañana si Alastor y Leonel no logran sacar a Benjy a tiempo, porque cuando conformamos la Orden del Fénix decidimos que sería una organización secreta para proteger sus identidades y las de sus familiares. Así que quienes me acompañen mañana a Azkaban lo harán individualmente, por su propia convicción. —dijo con firmeza el director.

Todos asintieron y desaparecieron, a excepción de los nueve a quienes el chico acababa de declarar protegidos por los "Guerreros del Fénix" frente al traidor del grupo.

—Lo que ha dicho Marte… La forma en que ha amenazado al traidor… ¿Sabrán los chicos quién es? —planteó Angelica aturdida.

—No lo creo, nos lo habrían dicho. —denegó Jennifer muy pálida.

—Pero lo que ha dicho Marte y señalarnos a los nueve como protegidos de su grupo con Neville y Harry… —intervino Alice muy tensa, sin lograr terminar de hacer su planteamiento por el nudo en su garganta.

—Somos quienes los cuidamos y protegimos desde que llegaron aquí, como hace Benjy desde que los alejamos con nuestras reacciones por lo ocurrido en Kingswood. —opinó Sirius.

—Por ahora resolvamos lo de Benjy y el comunicarnos con ellos para que no vayan a Azkaban. Luego hablaremos con ellos sobre el traidor y la amenaza que Marte le ha hecho. —les dijo con tono firme Albus Dumbledore, desapareciendo luego de verlos asentir para reunirse con sus dos gruñones amigos: el jefe de los inefables y el de uno de los mejores equipos de aurores.

—Vamos a llevar a Harry con mis padres, nadie sospechará que está con ellos. —le planteó Lily a su esposo cuando se giró a mirarla con una gran angustia en sus ojos avellanas.

—Augusta cuidará con gusto a Neville. —aseguró de inmediato Alice mirando a su esposo.

James y Frank suspiraron y asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo. Sabían que sería imposible convencerlas de quedarse con los niños mientras ellos resolvían.

—Han aceptado reunirse con nosotros en Maidstone, en el bosque cercano a la casa de ellos, mañana al mediodía si no se ha podido sacar a Benjy de Azkaban. —le dijo James a su jefe apenas verlo aparecer, señalando a las gemelas y sus dos amigos.

—Leonel le ha dado una coartada a Benjy para su presencia en el Ben Macdui y discutió con Crouch. Le ha asegurado que la negativa de su subordinado a responder sobre los chicos es parte de su deber de inefable, ya que no puede decir nada de lo que hace o deja de hacer cuando está cumpliendo un trabajo para él siempre y cuando no involucre el que alguien se vea lastimado. Y las declaraciones de los heridos dicen que ayudó a los encapuchados a curar heridos de un incidente ajeno a su presencia cerca de ellos. Ninguno declaró que los tratase con camaradería o que pareciese conocerles, sino con respeto y distancia.

»Crouch alegó que había tranquilizado a los testigos diciéndoles que no los lastimarían. Leonel le rebatió que eso era lógico luego que no lo atacasen a él y ver que tampoco agredían a los que habían aparecido allí, rodeados de mortífagos y sido dejados para que muriesen por las bestias del bosque y sus heridas.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Lily preocupada.

—Llevarán el caso ante la Ministra Bagnold mañana a las once y media de la mañana. —le respondió Alastor.

—¿Dónde tienen a Benjy? —preguntó preocupada Angelica.

—En una de las peores celdas de Azkaban por órdenes de Crouch, que dice que no se puede escudar en ser inefable para no responder sus preguntas. —gruñó Alastor enojadísimo.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Saben cómo estará Benjy después de recordar lo de Marlene y tal vez lo de sus padres por efecto de los dementores más viejos y terribles que existen? —planteó Jennifer con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Albus está intentando conseguir que lo trasladen a otra celda de Azkaban, pero es complicado. —les contó Frank abatido.

—_Hera_, _Rea_ y _Moony_ no pueden permanecer con él mucho tiempo, pero le han llevado chocolate y se rotan para que esté solo el menor tiempo posible. —les confió Angela, que había aparecido al modo Dunedain en una esquina de la sala poco después que el jefe de su padre, oculta por las sombras y la capa negra de viaje que llevaba.

—¡Diana! —exclamaron los nueve sobresaltados.

—Quienes sepan volar lleven sus escobas mañana a nuestra reunión, porque si la reunión del Ministerio no da un resultado favorable antes de la una de la tarde tendremos que ir volando desde Wick hasta Azkaban. —les dijo con tono serio.

—¡¿Están locos?! —exclamó asustada Angelica.

—Rematadamente locos y decididos. Nos reuniremos con ustedes en el cementerio de Wick para partir de inmediato si no hay buenas noticias del Ministerio, o si nos enteramos que Voldemort adelanta el ataque. —afirmó la chica de pelo negro antes de desaparecer, luego de mirar con preocupación a su padre.

—¿Alguna idea sobre cómo evitar el inminente desastre? —preguntó James con tono angustiado—. Si mañana llegan a Azkaban, aunque sea para pelear con Voldemort, nadie dudará que sean magos oscuros. —agregó con evidente desesperación.

—Me intriga que sepan que Wick es el punto más cercano en tierra firme a la isla en que fue construida la prisión —comentó Alastor pensativo mirando el punto de la sala en el que había estado la chica—. También me pregunto cómo pretenden ubicar Azkaban si es inmarcable y luego penetrarla con las protecciones que tiene.

—No tengo respuesta para tus planteamientos, Alastor, pero yo iré con ellos si no hay respuesta favorable a Benjy de la Ministra Bagnold. —afirmó James con tono decidido, que contrastó fuertemente con su estado anímico anterior. _"Sé que mi hijo no permitirá que Voldemort atrape a nuestro amigo en la cárcel sabiendo el hechizo de seguridad que se ha aplicado. No voy a dejar solo a Harry con esto, pase lo que pase"_.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por el cambio, intentando entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del auror de lentes.

—Y yo voy contigo al fin del mundo, hermano. —lo apoyó Sirius de inmediato, aunque no entendiese lo que pensaba.

—Necesitaremos clases extrarrápidas de vuelo en condiciones adversas, así que busquen sus escobas y otras adicionales para nosotras. —afirmó Lily con sus esmeraldas brillando con decisión.

—No sé que tipo de locura tendrán esos chicos pero es evidentemente contagiosa —gruñó Alastor—. James, Sirius y Angelica que son buenos sobre un palo volador irán con esos niñatos insufribles, los demás irán conmigo en botes —los organizó con tono hosco—. Y si dicen una sola palabra de esto alguna vez en su vida a alguien me encargaré personalmente de dejarlos sin lengua.

Sus ocho oyentes asintieron de inmediato, intentando ocultar las sonrisas de sus rostros al oírlo gruñir.

—Es increíble que dedique mi vida a encerrar malditos asesinos y traidores en Azkaban y haya pasado toda la noche con ustedes afinando un plan para sacar a alguien de allí. —gruñó Alastor tomándose la taza de café con chocolate que le había servido la hija estudiante de medimagia de su amigo.

—Deben haberte contagiado también los chicos su locura. —comentó burlona Angelica, sonriéndole con cariño cuando le escuchó gruñir una protesta entre dientes.

—Buenos días —apareció Hermione en una esquina del comedor—. He venido para informarles que Benjy ha pasado una noche aceptable para la celda en que se encuentra y, puesto que la imprudente de Diana les ha dicho del plan de Marte de ir a Azkaban en escobas, decirles que algunos de los doce que no somos buenos en vuelo iremos en botes, lo que nos permitirá además tener dos frentes de aproximación.

—¿Los doce? ¿Piensan llevar los niños con ustedes? —preguntó con incredulidad Jennifer.

—Mejor con nosotros en un plan coordinado y no por su cuenta como amenazaron. —gruñó Hermione.

—¡No pueden permitir que vayan los niños! —exclamó James.

—Créeme cuando te digo que hicimos todo por evitarlo y no pudimos —le respondió exasperada la castaña, suspirando al ver sus expresiones de incredulidad—. No hemos podido dormirlos con poción, desmayarlos o atarlos y los fénix no le mienten a ningún miembro del grupo, así que saben exactamente lo que está pasando. Se nos desaparecieron ayer por horas, demostrando que pueden hacerlo sin ayuda de los fénix y nosotros no lo sabíamos, hasta que claudicamos y los integramos al plan de rescate.

—Ninguno de ustedes debería ir a Azkaban, pero ellos en especial no deben ir allí. —gruñó Alastor.

—Isis no se apartará de Júpiter ni Saturno de Mercurio, vigilándolos muy de cerca Venus, Urano, Diana y Marte mientras estén con ellos. Isis, Saturno, Mercurio y Júpiter sacarán a Benjy mientras los demás les encubrimos la retirada y evitamos que Voldemort con sus secuaces se les acerquen siquiera. Les daremos los detalles en Wick. Una cosa más, sólo pueden ir con nosotros ustedes nueve y el director.

—Sólo seremos nosotros nueve, Albus irá con los demás miembros de la O.D.F. que quieran presentarse voluntariamente por otra vía —le respondió el experimentado auror con el ceño fruncido—. En otro momento debemos hablar sobre la amenaza que hizo ayer Marte.

Hermione suspiró y asintió antes de desaparecer.

—No me importa si ellos no lograron detener a los niños. Ellos no van a ir. —dijo con fiereza Remus, saliendo del comedor rumbo a la biblioteca.

—Y los problemas siguen en aumento. —comentó Angelica mientras veía a su gemela, su esposo y el tercer Merodeador salir tras su cuñado.

Alice, Lily, Frank y Alastor la miraron preocupados, pues sabían que tras su aparente fría ironía ocultaba su decisión de hacer algo peligroso para ella con tal de proteger a alguien, sospechaban que a los chicos y a ellos.

Veintiún brujas y magos vestidos totalmente de negro, con pasamontañas y guantes también negros, estaban reunidos cerca de unos botes en evidente estado de tensión.

—Esperemos un par de minutos más noticias de Albus. —pidió James preocupado.

Había evitado que los niños se desapareciesen, ante la tentativa de atraparlos de Remus; que los chicos se fuesen para actuar por su cuenta, luego que Angelica los rodease a todos con una burbuja extraña que había sido eliminada por ellos; además que coordinasen entre todos un plan detallado para ir por el inefable. Sin embargo, no podía evitar desear que la situación se resolviese en Londres a tiempo.

Todos asintieron con el ceño fruncido. La pertinaz lluvia y la espesa neblina les calaba el frío hasta los huesos, viendo los veintiuno el vaho de sus respiraciones en tensa espera. Las nubes de humo blanco desaparecieron simultáneamente cuando apareció _Moony_ en medio de ellos y todos contuvieron el aliento.

—Mortífagos han salido de Peterhead en varias embarcaciones rumbo a Azkaban. —transmitió Jessica el mensaje.

Sin decir ni una palabra más todos se miraron y asintieron, deseándose suerte en silencio con sus miradas. Los miembros de la O.D.F. cubrieron sus rostros con los pasamontañas que habían tenido hasta ese momento en sus manos, montando escobas James, Sirius y Angelica para acompañar a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Angela, Fred, George, Christine y Christopher, mientras Alastor, Frank, Remus, Alice, Jennifer y Lily subían a los botes con Neville, Luna, Jessica y Hermione.

James sintió que su pecho se inflaba con orgullo al ver la evidente habilidad con que su hijo volaba alrededor de todos, vigilando que ninguno se desviase por las fuertes corrientes de aire, guiándolos para llevarlos a alturas en que fuesen menores y el vuelo más seguro. Obviamente todos iban pendientes de los niños, que sin embargo volaban tan bien que no requirieron que los auxiliasen.

En los botes los chicos ayudaban con sus varitas a Alastor Moody para que las corrientes no los desviasen, al igual que los miembros de la O.D.F., aunque todos simulaban no hacer nada excepto mirar alrededor cuando él se giraba hacia ellos.

Hermione estaba controlando con su particularidad que las corrientes de aire fuesen mucho menores de lo acostumbrado en la zona, mientras Harry usaba la suya de forma similar con el agua. Habían decidido usarlas mientras no estuviesen cerca Voldemort o mortífagos, a pesar de la mínima perturbación que percibieron en la energía, luego que se resignaron a que los niños irían con ellos. Angelica percibía algo extraño desde que partieron de Wick, pero no lograba definir lo que era.

Angela le indicó por señas a Harry un desvío, sonriendo al ver que tanto él como Ginny, Ron, Fred y George asintieron en señal de haberlo percibido también, mientras los gemelitos, Angelica, Sirius y James los miraban con curiosidad evidente pero seguían sus indicaciones. Angelica comprendió, con asombro, el cambio de dirección minutos después.

La visibilidad era casi nula a medida que se aproximaban a la isla oculta mágicamente, movilizando Hermione, Luna, Neville y Jessica con poco disimulo los botes al percibir el acercamiento de Voldemort y sus mortífagos a su ruta, haciéndole señas la castaña al auror mayor que guardase silencio y aguzase el oído cuando se giró a mirarlos interrogante.

Alastor frunció el ceño y un par de minutos después escuchó asombrado el crujido de madera contra unos salientes rocosos, apuntando la varita en esa dirección. Notó que el ruido de la corriente de agua chocando con madera se alejaba de ellos, también que el bote en que iba y los otros dos se alejaban de la ruta original que habían trazado.

—Tenemos unos minutos de ventaja y los del otro grupo han llegado bien aunque un poco más al norte de lo previsto. —les susurró Hermione a sus acompañantes en cuanto bajaron de los botes, luego de leer su esclava y responder con rapidez.

—Bien, sigamos entonces. —les indicó Alastor.

Empezaron a movilizarse con rapidez y agilidad pero cuidado, porque el terreno pedregoso estaba lleno de humedad y musgo haciéndolo muy peligroso para quienes lo transitaban con una visibilidad casi nula por la espesa neblina, con el precipicio que bordeaban esperándolos amenazante por la izquierda.

* * *

Los miembros de los dos grupos no sabían que Albus había dado orden de abortar el plan de rescate, pues la Ministra Bagnold le había dado la razón a Leonel Major y girado órdenes de excarcelar a Benjy Fenwick. Pero cuando _Fawkes_ llegó a Wick a avisarles ellos ya habían partido. El fénix grande y rojo volvió al director con la información que le dio _Moony_ sobre el ataque inminente de Voldemort y la partida de los dos grupos.

El director decidió partir hacia la prisión con Leonel Major, Rufus Scrimgeour, Gregory Proudfoot, Gilbert Williamson y Gawain Robards, "para dar apoyo a su ex alumno a quien apreciaba mucho, luego de la terrible experiencia por la que acababa de pasar", con el permiso de la Ministra para que lo hiciese.

Apenas había tenido oportunidad de enviar mensaje con _Fawkes_ a los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix para que esperasen en el bar Cabeza de Puerco por noticias suyas.

* * *

—No podemos usar patronus o nos delataremos. —le susurró Harry a James bajándole la varita con cuidado.

—Mantengan pensamientos felices y cuando ya no lo resistan adopten su forma animaga. —les susurró Angela al ver a sus padres estremecerse, pues acababa de pasar muy cerca de ellos una ronda de dementores.

James, Sirius y Angelica la miraron con curiosidad, pero no tuvieron tiempo para más cuando vieron a la niña adoptar la forma de una ardilla y al niño de un halcón, asintiendo la chica que empezaba a respirar muy pesadamente antes de transformarse en pantera negra. Estaban entrando a los niveles inferiores, donde sólo entraban los prisioneros escoltados por dementores, por lo que el riesgo de encontrarse con un auror o un medimago era mínimo pero con un grupo de las horribles criaturas muy alto.

Sólo habían bajado un grupo más de escaleras cuando Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, masculló una protesta y se transformó en puma blanco, siguiéndole de inmediato Ginny en puma blanca, Ron en león, Fred en lobo rojizo y George en pantera negra. James, Sirius y Angelica se miraron antes de adoptar las formas de ciervo, perro negro y águila. Comprendieron la ventaja de su nueva forma cuando pasaron cerca de unos dementores viejos, que se alejaron de ellos hacia una celda lejana en que alguien gritaba y lloraba.

Vieron a los chicos doblar por el pasillo hacia la izquierda y los siguieron con seguridad, pues sus instintos como animales les decían que en esa dirección estaba el amigo a quien habían ido a buscar. Escucharon gritos en los niveles superiores y recuperaron su forma humana al mismo tiempo que los chicos, preparándose a atacar a quien se acercase mientras sus acompañantes abrían la celda.

—No debieron venir por mí. —los regañó Benjy en cuanto los vio, su voz débil y su aspecto demacrado, apenas sosteniéndose en pie. Frunció el ceño en dirección a los tres con pasamontañas que no reconocía.

—También estamos contentos de verte. —le dijo Sirius haciéndole un guiño, sonriendo al verlo abrir los ojos al máximo.

—Salgamos rápido, amigo. Luego te respondemos lo que gustes. —agregó James.

—Ustedes dos callados o los pasamontañas no servirán de nada. —los regañó Angelica.

Los ocho chicos que los acompañaban rodaron los ojos y denegaron levemente.

—Toma, te servirá en tu nueva vida de prófugo con nosotros. —le dijo Christopher al inefable entregándole la varita que había hecho para él, como había empezado a aprender con su padre adoptivo Faramir.

—Están todos locos. —denegó el hombre moreno.

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sabemos —le respondió con tono cansino Ron—. Ahora apúrate que la serpiente mayor y sus culebras están aquí de visita. Tú te vas con ellos cuatro sin hacer preguntas mientras nosotros distraemos y bloqueamos. —le dijo señalándole a los dos pares de gemelos.

—Pero… —intentó protestar el inefable.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —convocó Harry su queridísimo ciervo plateado—. Limítate a comer chocolate y correr tan rápido como puedas. Cuando estemos en casa nos regañas todo lo que quieras.

Los otros jóvenes que habían ido a rescatarlo asintieron y convocaron sus patronus de inmediato, empezando a correr rodeándolo y a los gemelitos. Lo condujeron hacia las escaleras y subieron con él mientras combatían cada vez con mayor dificultad a los dementores viejos y hambrientos que pululaban en los niveles inferiores, ayudándolos esporádicamente el hipogrifo de Benjy cuando lograba convocarlo por unos segundos.

Al llegar al nivel superior, por el que podían acceder al exterior para sacarlo, se encontraron al otro grupo peleando con Voldemort, mortífagos y otros dementores. Empezaron a empujar las dos parejas de gemelos al inefable hacia la salida mientras los otros se unían a la pelea. Pero la llegada de los guardias y el jefe de la prisión les cortaron la retirada, teniendo que desplazarse a un lado cuando un grupo de maldiciones de Voldemort y los seguidores cercanos hizo estallar una pared cercana.

El mago oscuro no se esperaba conseguir una resistencia tan férrea, pues sus informes sobre Azkaban no hablaban de magos tan experimentados resguardando los prisioneros y contaba con que los dementores se le unirían. Gruñó con frustración al ver aparecer al director de Hogwarts con otro grupo de aurores y ordenó la retirada.

Alastor gruñó inconforme al ver el lío en el que ahora estaban.

—Benjy, muchacho, excelente trabajo —se le aproximó Leonel con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo—. También tengo que felicitarte a ti, Lily. Ya quítate ese pasamontañas, Alastor. Gracias por venir con parte de tus hombres. —le dijo con una gran sonrisa a su rival por los mejores aurores, pues reconocería su gruñido molesto en cualquier parte del mundo.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —rugió Scrimgeour, apuntándoles igual que sus hombres a todos los que estaban vestidos de negro.

—No se debería poder, pues es parte de mi área, pero visto que el asesino que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort echó a perder mis planes para probar la seguridad de Azkaban supongo que tendré que responder por este lío. —dijo el hombre mayor encogiéndose de hombros, con absoluta tranquilidad.

—Que se quiten las máscaras los otros. —dijo Proudfoot al ver que sólo lo habían hecho James, Sirius, Alice y Frank.

—Sólo si nuestro jefe nos lo ordena. —desafió Harry.

—No pongamos las cosas más tensas, chicos. Quítense los pasamontañas. Aunque no servirá de mucho con la poción multijugos que les hice tomar. —les dijo el jefe de los inefables, mirándolos nervioso.

La sorpresa de todos fue absoluta cuando al quitarse las gemelas, el licántropo y los diez mayores los pasamontañas todos vieron réplicas de Lily, Alice, James, Sirius y Frank.

—Nosotros nos equivocamos con los pelos que tomamos, jefe. —aseguró Christine con una seguridad que en realidad no sentía, quitándose el pasamontañas.

Christopher lo hizo al ver de reojo que su hermana lo hacía.

—¿Usaron los de sus sobrinos? Eso es una enorme irresponsabilidad. Ya hablaremos en la oficina. —fingió regañarlos Leonel Major, profundamente impresionado por lo que habían logrado hacer los "Guerreros del Fénix". Estaba seguro que eran ellos, así como también sospechaba que los otros tres eran las gemelas White y el joven Lupin.

—Lo sentimos, jefe. —simuló disculparse el niño.

—Me hubieses advertido algo y no me hubieses tenido tan angustiado desde ayer. —fingió reñir afablemente Albus Dumbledore al jefe de los inefables.

—Necesitaba que fuese creíble. Además que jamás me imaginé que Crouch encerraría a Benjy allá abajo. Con lo que me costó planear y simular el encuentro de mi hombre con los encapuchados ayer, como un ensayo para lo que haríamos hoy, y que no me diese tiempo de darle un falso aviso a Alastor cuando vio Lily asombrada aparecer cerca los mortífagos con los heridos y se armó el gran lío. ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que Voldemort y sus hombres terminarían de arruinarlo todo hoy? —le planteó Leonel con bien fingida seguridad a su amigo.

—No te quejes tanto, que has demostrado las fallas de la prisión como querías y hemos logrado con nuestros equipos unidos evitar una fuga masiva. —replicó Alastor con tono hosco, pero sus dos amigos podían ver en sus ojos negros su agradecimiento.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me enviarán los refuerzos que tanto he pedido? —preguntó el jefe de la prisión con expresión aliviada.

—Probablemente con el informe que presentaremos Moody, Major y yo se consiga. —opinó con tono fastidiado Rufus Scrimgeour, guardando su varita seguido de sus hombres.

—Lleven a Benjy a su casa para que descanse y se recupere de la terrible experiencia que Crouch le ha hecho pasar. Hablaremos el lunes en la mañana. —les dijo Leonel Major a "sus hombres", sonriendo como un padre satisfecho al verlos asentir a los quince que no lo eran y a los dos que sí.

—No sabía que tenías tanto personal, Major. Deberías permitir que Moody y yo incluyésemos en nuestros grupos a algunos. La guerra está cada vez peor. —le dijo Rufus al jefe de los inefables, haciéndole un gesto de fastidio al jefe de la prisión para que alejase a los dementores.

—Ustedes cuatro escóltenlos a ellos a tierra firme y luego vayan a sus casas. Hablaremos mañana lunes sobre su desempeño de hoy. —les ordenó Alastor a James, Sirius, Alice y Frank, siguiendo resignado a Albus, Leonel y Rufus para evitar levantar sospechas.

Una vez que estuvieron James, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Jennifer, Angelica, Remus, Lily, Benjy y los doce chicos en casa del hombre moreno, luego que Hermione la sellase con un hechizo, los del E.D.H. se pusieron de nuevo los pasamontañas y recuperaron sus verdaderas apariencias. También volvieron a la normalidad las gemelas y el licántropo por la varita de Harry. Luego todos se miraron durante varios minutos en absoluto silencio.

—Cuando sentí un hechizo y que me cambiaba la apariencia bajo el pasamontañas me asusté muchísimo. —rompió el silencio Angelica.

—Fue lo que se nos ocurrió con la coartada que nos dio el señor Major. —le respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ni siquiera noté cuando me apuntaron con la varita para hacerlo. —comentó Remus.

—Tuvimos que ser rápidos para aprovechar que estaban más pendientes de ustedes los grandes que de nosotros dos. —respondió Christine.

—¿En qué lío estamos metidos ahora con el señor Major? —preguntó Christopher.

—Supongo que lo sabremos cuando se comunique conmigo. —le respondió Benjy tendiendo sus manos hacia los niños, abrazándolos con cariño cuando llegaron corriendo a él y los sintió temblando.

—¿Te importa si tomo algo de tu bar? —le preguntó Hermione al moreno con tono tembloroso.

Sus compañeros del E.D.H. la miraron asombrados, parpadeando con incredulidad. Pero después de todo lo ocurrido desde el día antes se negaron a analizar lo que estaban viviendo. Demasiado irreal les parecía todo en ese momento.

—En lo absoluto. Sírvanse algo y acérquenles unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla a los niños. —le respondió el inefable.

—Siéntate, Gea —le aconsejó con cariño James al notar su pulso tembloroso intentando agarrar las botellas para los niños—. Ustedes también, chicos. Yo me encargo de esto.

Los diez asintieron, sentándose en el piso alrededor del moreno y los niños. Necesitaban sentir el contacto directo con tierra firme después del susto enorme que habían pasado. Jennifer ayudó a James a servirles hidromiel con especias, para asombro de su gemela, esposo y amigos que les pasaban aquello a los chicos según sus instrucciones. La vieron luego convocar con su varita chocolate de la cocina del inefable y repartirlo entre todos, sonriendo.

—Debería estarlos regañando por haber planeado e intentado ejecutar un plan de fuga de Azkaban, pero sinceramente les agradezco en el alma lo que hicieron porque sé que están preocupados por mí. Además que hubiese enloquecido de no ser por _Hera_, _Rea_ y _Moony_, con la orden tan funesta que dio Crouch en mi contra, o habría muerto si me hubiese atrapado Voldemort allí. Y aunque diga lo contrario hoy me di cuenta que no estoy listo para morir. No hasta que ustedes vuelvan a su época, chicos. —les dijo el moreno cuando se sintió un poco restablecido.

Los miembros del E.D.H. cerraron los ojos y empezaron a sollozar tan silenciosamente como les era posible.

—No chicos, por favor, no se pongan así. —les pidió Benjy, arrepentido de haberles generado el llanto.

—Tranquilo Benjy, sólo necesitan descansar igual que tú y nosotros. Ha sido mucha presión, es todo —le dijo el pelinegro de lentes apretándole el hombro con cariño—. Vayan a dormir, chicos. Les avisaremos con los fénix cuando se sepa algo del jefe de Lily y Benjy.

—Gracias James. Hasta luego. —le agradeció Harry con una tímida sonrisa, que se amplió al ver la alegría en los ojos avellanas de su padre justo antes de desaparecer con los otros.

—Alastor y Leonel Major nos han sacado de un lío enorme. Pero el planteamiento de Rufus Scrimgeour sobre el número de personas involucradas como inefables será un problema grave de resolver. —comentó Remus pensativo un par de minutos después.

—El jefe es muy imaginativo, como ya se han dado cuenta —denegó Lily—. Lo que realmente me preocupa es la reunión que querrá tener con los chicos, Benjy y nosotros después de ayudarnos a zafarnos de este problema.

—Por ahora vamos a descansar todos con poción para dormir sin soñar. Le escribiré a los chicos para que también lo hagan, así como a papá para que se lo sugiera a Alastor y nos ayude a esquivar al señor Major hasta mañana. Ya luego resolveremos la situación nueva que se ha producido. —les dijo Jennifer en tono conciliador.

—Una que es mucho menos grave de lo que se podría haber presentado con lo que habíamos planeado y debemos estar agradecidos por ello. —afirmó Angelica.

Sonrió al verlos a todos asentir. Suspiró al pensar en lo cerca que habían estado todos de cambiar las cosas de forma irreversible y perjudicial, según había percibido. Debía hablar con los chicos a solas, era urgente. Pero tendría que esperar a que todos se recuperasen de lo vivido desde el día anterior.


	23. Amor Dunedain

_Resumen: Retorno de dos hermanos y dos amigos a su tierra materna. Un ritual antiguo es aprovechado por los cuatro jóvenes para dar noticias. Regalos de boda y votos muy especiales._

_Nota: Todos los detalles de floristería y decoración de la boda doble pertenecen a mi amiga Ginevra._

_**Amor Dunedain**_

Mithrandir miraba con expresión melancólica el pensadero en que habían vertido Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn sus recuerdos un par de semanas atrás, el primer día de ese año 1998, para compartir con los doce chicos del E.D.H. y sus cuatro amigos del G.A.H. sus vivencias de su retorno a la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos luego de graduarse y su boda, por petición de ellos.

Según le contaron luego Harry y Aragorn, habían compartido un día muy agradable en el jardín de Deercourage viendo aquello y hablando de las doce bodas simultáneas que habían ayudado a preparar en navidad. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, deseando de todo corazón que todos ellos estuviesen bien y pudiesen entrenarse adecuadamente en donde ahora se encontraban para lo que conseguirían al retornar.

Sonrió cuando Galadriel, Elrond, Daphne, Isolda, Jefferson, Timothy, Gabrielle, Minerva, Clarisse, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill, Abby, Charlie, Penélope y Percy se le unieron en respetuoso silencio, luego de recuperarse de lo ocurrido horas antes cuando abrieron el portal para el viaje en el tiempo y tranquilizarse todos al saber por las medallas que estaban bien considerando lo sucedido, aunque separados y aislados por bloqueos temporales de comportamientos irregulares.

Hablaron con mucha seriedad sobre lo ocurrido, planteándoles el anciano un cambio de estrategia desde ese momento en muchos aspectos. Había recibido un extraño mensaje una hora antes que era el que lo tenía tan pensativo. Según esto él debería avanzar con Minerva, Kingsley, Charlie y Bill, preparándolos para el viaje que harían pero sin decirles nada. También debía modificar sus planes y entrenar con más ahínco no sólo a los otros allí presentes sino a otros miembros de la O.D.F., e incluso parte del estudiantado. Así mismo debía preparar a Galadriel y Elrond para la partida de los tres, que presentía se acercaba rápidamente.

Les sonrió a sus acompañantes con suavidad, agradecido porque lo dejaban a solas luego de aceptar sus decisiones sin muchas preguntas, saliendo a prepararse según sus nuevas instrucciones. Agitó su varita en dirección al pensadero, seguro de no cometer una indiscreción porque quienes habían dejado allí esos recuerdos se los habían regalado para que él los viese, con mucho cariño. Si no lo había hecho antes era porque temía ponerse demasiado sentimental y distraerse, pero… Justo ahora quería sumergirse en sus emociones.

_Era increíble, después de siete años de compartir en el colegio Hogwarts habían regresado con sus familias, presentándose esa tarde ante su mentor Mithrandir en aquella pradera para recibir las estrellas Dunedains de manos de sus padres, pero también para hacer la Promesa de Amor Dunedain, sorprendiéndolos a todos._

_Luthien avanzaba feliz hacia sus dos hijos mayores, acompañada de su esposo Albus, quien portaba las dos estrellas de siete puntas. Llevaba de la mano a sus dos pequeñas de cuatro años, que caminaban muy serias por el cariño a sus hermanos mayores, intentando ser tan formales como les había pedido su mamá._

_Ella estaba muy dichosa porque se había casado en segundas nupcias con un gran hombre, luego de enviudar joven con dos niños pequeños que ahora regresaban a su tierra, junto a ella, definitivamente. Luego de siete años de tenerlos solamente en las vacaciones del colegio, cuando los veían sólo por nueve días, estaba feliz por su regreso._

_Volvían convertidos en una mujer y un hombre por la diferencia entre el tiempo transcurrido en sus tierras y el externo, pues en su mundo todo era distinto al lugar del que ellos ahora volvían. Los cuatro eran excelentes como magos, como Dunedains y, lo más importante, como seres humanos._

_Estaba radiante al entregar a Eowyn y a Aragorn sus estrellas Dunedains, justo al volver de Hogwarts como se lo habían pedido en el último verano, para recibirlas los cuatro simultáneamente, como hacían todo desde que partieron hacia el colegio en el que su esposo trabajaba como profesor. A pesar de no tener realmente los once años cuando entraron a Hogwarts, existiendo años de diferencia entre ellos, Albus se las había ingeniado para hacerlos aparecer como sobrinos suyos de esa edad en el mundo de los magos, con diferencia de solo meses en sus nacimientos._

_Albus Dumbledore. Desde que se conocieron se enamoró de su dulzura, su bondad, su firmeza y su persistencia. Una vez que se proponía algo lo conseguía, como lo averiguaron pronto ella y sus amigas, convenciéndolas de dejarlos ir a Hogwarts. Ese era el colegio en que trabajaba cuando en las tierras Dunedains, a excepción del señor Mithrandir, todos se oponían tanto a que él hubiese preferido ser profesor en él como a que sus hijos fuesen allí._

_Earendil caminaba radiante para encontrarse con su único hijo, Faramir, portando con orgullo la pieza que parecía hecha de piedra granítica, aunque era en realidad muy liviana. Estaba muy dichosa al ver el hombre dulce, inteligente, fuerte y valiente en que se había convertido su hijo en tan corto tiempo._

_Había sentido una gran alegría cuando, durante sus últimas vacaciones junto a ella, Faramir le confesó su amor por la que en su más tierna infancia había sido su compañera de juegos, para luego en su adolescencia y juventud convertirse en el centro de risas, pequeñas controversias, pero especialmente su alegría. Le pidió que esperase a que volviesen ya graduados de Hogwarts, a su mundo, para hacer lo que se proponían él y Aragorn, hablando luego con el que consideraba también su hijo, aconsejándolos en muchos aspectos._

_Sentía un nudo en la garganta al verlo tan dichoso. No se había atrevido a decirle el día antes que se fuese a Hogwarts para su último curso que en sólo un año ella también partiría, como lo había hecho su esposo Fabian cuando él solamente era un niño. Respiró profundamente, miró a Eowyn y sonrió, tranquila al saber que él no estaría solo._

_Tinuviel se acercó orgullosa de su hija menor del brazo de Arathorn, su hijo mayor. Él llevaba la estrella que sería desde ese día de su hermana menor en representación de Joseph, el padre de Arwen que había fallecido dos años antes de ella irse a estudiar en el colegio de los magos siendo una niña pequeña en los parámetros de sus tierras._

_Tinuviel había sido muy feliz, primero junto a Amrod y luego junto a Joseph. Pero los había perdido a los dos y no volvió a enamorarse. Sus dos hijos eran sus amores._

_Si Earendil y ella no hubiesen contraído aquella enfermedad mientras intentaban curarla en otros… Le agradecía mucho a Mithrandir que las hubiese ayudado a las dos a ocultársela a todos, principalmente a los tres hijos de ambas. Habían llegado al acuerdo que sólo se enterarían cuando se volviese inevitable el que lo notasen. Pero faltaban al menos seis meses para que aquello ocurriese y las dos aprovecharían para disfrutar a los cinco chicos. Pues su hijo Arathorn se comportaba como hermano mayor de los cuatro que, en ese día, pedirían a sus familias y a la magia unirse como sus corazones demandaban._

_Leyó lo escrito en los brazos que conformaban la estrella de siete puntas y sonrió, mirando con especial cariño las siete piedras pequeñas, una en cada punta. Todas eran de diferentes colores: violeta, azul, verde, amarillo, anaranjado, rojo y blanca leche. En el centro había una gran piedra transparente y esférica que parecía agua al tacto._

_Cuando Arathorn alcanzó la mayoría de edad le pidió que Arwen recibiese la estrella de su padre Amrod, pues su tío Legolas había pedido que la de él fuese suya cuando se la dejó a su hermana antes de partir al mundo de los magos, para vivir como uno de ellos. Ella aceptó un poco triste, pues sabía lo que eso significaba: en algún momento él seguiría los pasos de su hermano, ya que le apasionaba el mundo de los muggles y el de los magos._

_Arathorn admiraba a Legolas. Cuando perdió a Amrod en aquellas montañas era muy pequeño. Fue su tío quien hizo de padre, hasta que ella se casó con Joseph, desde ese día su pequeño decía orgulloso que tenía dos papás, hasta que su hermano se fue y, aunque su hijo no dejó de lado su alegría y amor por ella, su "otro papá" y su hermanita, deseó seguir los pasos de su tío. Aquello se afianzó aún más en él cuando su joven esposa Ancalimé falleció tan sólo unos meses después de la boda, golpe del que se recuperó con mucha dificultad._

_Miró a su hija, de pie junto a sus tres amigos, sintiéndose feliz al saber que no estaría sola. Aunque ella y su hijo no seguirían a su lado, pues pronto los dos partirían de diferentes maneras. Los hijos de sus amigas Luthien y Earendil harían más llevadera su soledad, hasta que se reuniese con el joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro que tendría su sangre y el don mezclado que heredaron de Orodreth. Su padre y su tío Amrod fueron los primeros Dunedains que lo presentaban desde los tiempos antiguos._

_Faramir y Arwen llenarían sus soledades familiares mutuamente, surgiendo el amor filial, junto a Eowyn y Aragorn como sus parejas. Su don de la visión le había mostrado tantas cosas… No era momento de pensar en ello. Justo ahora quería disfrutar la dicha de verla dar el paso previo a su unión definitiva con aquél joven que la haría feliz._

—_Es costumbre nuestra que al cumplir la mayoría de edad los jóvenes reciban de manos de sus padres las estrellas Dunedains, en el seno familiar en presencia de un miembro del Consejo Dunedain. —comenzó Mithrandir con voz profunda y serena, siendo claramente escuchado por todos los presentes gracias a un hechizo._

_»Sin embargo, estos cuatro jóvenes han vivido lejos de nosotros desde que eran unos niños hasta ayer —continuó con tono sereno. Sonrió al ver las caras de molestia de la mayoría, las de resignación de tres madres y la picardía de uno de sus mejores pupilos—. Han pedido que hiciésemos esta pequeña reunión para recibirlas frente a sus familiares, tutores y el Consejo Dunedain, ya que también darán otra… pequeña sorpresa._

_Luthien lo miró interrogante, como todos los presentes a excepción de sus dos hijas, sus amigas Earendil y Tinuviel, y su esposo Albus. Los cinco tenían el mismo extraño brillo en la mirada que tenía el anciano jefe del consejo. "¿Qué saben ellos seis? ¿Qué se les habrá ocurrido ahora a Aragorn y a Faramir?", pensó mirándolos inquieta._

_Respiró profundo y avanzó junto a su esposo y las dos niñas hacia sus hijos mayores, cuando Mithrandir se los indicó, para entregarles sus estrellas. Les explicó cuidadosamente, una vez más, de qué manera los ayudarían. También les pidió que transmitiesen el conocimiento a sus descendientes cuando llegase el momento de solicitar al jefe del Consejo Dunedain las estrellas para ellos, como marcaba la tradición._

_Los cuatro recibieron sus estrellas con respeto, cariño y confianza. Luego que Luthien terminase, pues primero hicieron entrega de aquello Earendil y Tinuviel con Arathorn. Mithrandir solicitó que todos permaneciesen allí unos minutos más, miró al joven hijo de Earendil y asintió._

_Faramir estaba muy nervioso, pero al mirar los ojos azules de Eowyn sintió que una gran seguridad lo llenaba. Con una amplia sonrisa, transmitiéndole confianza y tranquilidad, sacó del bolsillo de su capa su varita y una pequeña caja de madera de sauce, con una rosa y un narciso labrados en su tapa._

_La abrió con cuidado y la ubicó en su mano izquierda tendiéndola hacia su novia para mostrarle su interior. Allí flotaban sobre pétalos rojos dos anillos plateados con el delfín de ella y el tigre de él, sus patronus, cincelados. Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella con la varita en la palma abierta apuntado hacia él. Volvió a mirarla directo a sus ojos, latiendo aún más rápido su corazón al ver sus ojos azules brillando con alegría._

—_Eowyn, ¿aceptas ser mi prometida en matrimonio para casarnos cuando tres ciclos de luna se hayan completado?_

—_Sí. —aceptó feliz la rubia, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba al máximo por la emoción tan grande que la inundaba._

—_Señora Luthien, señor Albus, ¿me conceden el gran honor de ser mis testigos y padrinos el día de nuestra boda?_

—_Será un honor para nosotros serlo. —respondió él, con la alegría y el orgullo notándose en su voz._

_Ella lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, empezando a brillar con lágrimas contenidas de emoción, asintiendo. Pasados un par de minutos Luthien reunió fuerzas y logró hablar._

—_Siempre te he querido como un hijo y será una dicha para mí el ser testigo y madrina de tu boda con mi hija Eowyn._

—_Señora Earendil, señor Mithrandir, ¿me conceden el gran honor de ser mis testigos y padrinos el día de nuestra boda? —preguntó emocionada Eowyn._

—_Será un honor para nosotros serlo. —respondieron a coro los dos, con la alegría y el orgullo notándose en sus voces._

_Eowyn y Faramir se miraron entonces fijamente. Ella tomó su varita y la extendió hacia él en la palma de su mano derecha, apuntando hacia ella, ofreciéndosela como él le ofrecía la suya. Cada uno tomó la del otro y convocó en silencio sus patronus, que aparecieron junto a ellos fuertes y corpóreos, mostrando su respeto primero entre ellos y luego a la pareja de quien los había convocado. Desaparecieron en ese momento los anillos de entre los pétalos y aparecieron en sus manos, envolviendo una luz blanca las manos unidas de los dos, que procedieron a besarse apenas desaparecer la muestra de aceptación de la magia de su voto de amor._

_Aragorn tomó aire profundamente, templando sus nervios, muy seguro de lo que había decidido hacer. Miró a los ojos a Arwen y sonrió al ver su determinación, sabiéndola aún más nerviosa que él._

_Se concentró para transportar la cajita de madera de acebo, con una rosa y un narciso labrados en su tapa, a su bolsillo. Había tenido que ocultarla de la curiosidad de sus hermanitas. Estaba listo. Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella con la varita en la palma abierta apuntando hacia él, con la mano izquierda le tendió la pequeña cajita abierta con dos anillos plateados flotando en pétalos de rosa roja, con el fénix de ella y el unicornio alado de él, sus patronus, cincelados._

—_Arwen, ¿aceptas ser mi prometida en matrimonio para casarnos cuando tres ciclos de luna se hayan completado?_

—_Sí. —le respondió feliz la pelirroja, con sus esmeraldas brillando con emoción._

—_Señora Tinuviel, Arathorn, señor Mithrandir, ¿me conceden el gran honor de ser mis testigos y padrinos el día de nuestra boda?_

—_Será un honor para nosotros serlo. —respondieron a coro los tres, con la alegría y el orgullo notándose en sus voces._

—_Señora Luthien, señor Albus, ¿me conceden el gran honor de ser mis testigos y padrinos el día de nuestra boda? —preguntó Arwen, radiante de felicidad._

—_Será un honor para nosotros serlo. —respondieron a coro los dos, dichosos._

_Arwen y Aragorn se miraron de nuevo, con las esmeraldas de ella brillando al igual que las aguamarinas de él. Arwen le ofreció la varita de ella. Cada uno tomó la varita del otro, para cerrar el pacto mágico de amor eterno según la Magia Antigua, si ésta lo aceptaba._

_Convocaron en silencio sus patronus con la varita del otro. Los dos protectores surgieron fuertes y corpóreos. El fénix de ella voló frente al unicornio alado de él, detenidos el uno frente al otro, agacharon sus cabezas en señal de aceptación. El unicornio alado fue hacia Arwen, la miró a los ojos y bajó la cabeza permitiendo que lo tocase, luego se detuvo a su lado. Simultáneamente el fénix se acercó a Aragorn y se posó en su hombro. Los anillos desaparecieron de la caja y aparecieron en sus manos, brillando con una luz blanca que envolvió las manos unidas de los dos. La magia había aceptado el voto de amor de ellos, el cual fue de inmediato sellado con un beso._

_Jennifer y Angelica no se contuvieron más, soltándose de las manos de Luthien corrieron hacia ellos, abrazándolos y riendo felices. Luthien, Earendil, Tinuviel, Arathorn y Albus se les unieron rápidamente. Los tutores y amigos de las dos parejas se les acercaron, felicitándolos, aconsejándolos, bromeando con los cuatro jóvenes. Luego Arathorn, Tinuviel y Earendil los acompañaron a la casa de los padres de Eowyn y Aragorn, donde les habían organizado un pequeño banquete de celebración por la recepción de las estrellas por su mayoría de edad y, ahora comprendía Luthien la picardía de Albus el día anterior cuando llegaron, el compromiso de los cuatro chicos._

_A Arwen aquello la había hecho sentir muy feliz pero también muy nerviosa, pues su prometido le había dicho que se casarían tan sólo tres meses después._

_Su cuñada estaba igual que ella, feliz e inquieta, radiante y descentrada. Los señores las habían reñido ya varias veces en lo que iba de esa semana por no estar concentrados en los entrenamientos, al igual que a ellos dos. Protestaban con Luthien, Tinuviel y Earendil la "pérdida de tiempo que había significado enviar a cuatro prometedores niños al colegio en el que trabajaba Albus Dumbledore"._

_Las tres madres ya los habían regañado a los cuatro, como no habían hecho desde que eran unos chiquillos, reunidos con todos en una misma mesa. Pero con picardía en sus regaños, lo que había aumentado el nerviosismo de ellas dos y convertido en máscaras de piedra el rostro de sus prometidos, lo cual traducía que estaban tan o más tensos que ellas pero no querían dejarlo traslucir. Los dos intentaban con sus gestos, aparentemente seguros, transmitirles una tranquilidad que ella sabía que no sentían._

_Mithrandir sin embargo los miraba de una forma muy extraña cuando cometían errores mientras practicaban. Les hacía ver la razón del problema, les daba una palmadita en la espalda y les decía que continuarían al día siguiente._

_Eso la ponía más nerviosa aún. Pero allí estaba Aragorn, acudiendo raudo a su lado, diciéndole esas palabras de amor que le hacían olvidarse de todo lo que la rodeaba. Cuando él estaba a su lado sentía que todo era posible, que no había nada que no pudiese hacer ella, porque sabía que su prometido la ayudaría a lograrlo. Simplemente él era la energía vital de su organismo._

_Su hermano no era de ayuda. Desde que habían regresado y hecho el Pacto de Amor los había estado "acompañando" a todos los entrenamientos, sosteniendo luego conversaciones en privado con su prometido de las que Aragorn regresaba junto a ella pensativo. Esa situación la estaba desesperando. Pero lo peor para Eowyn y para ella fue la desaparición de Faramir, Aragorn y Arathorn por siete días, de la que ninguno de los tres les quiso hablar a las dos a pesar de sus preguntas._

—_Aragorn, tenemos que hablar. —le dijo intentando mostrarse segura._

—_Cuando tú quieras, mi amor. —le respondió meloso, con una suave sonrisa._

—_Mi amor, estoy preocupada. Te desapareciste por varios días y no has querido decirme a dónde fueron o qué hicieron. Confío en ti, pero…_

—_Shhh —le posó con suavidad tres de sus dedos sobre sus labios, rozándolos apenas, deseando convertir ese delicado toque en otras caricias. Pero no había llegado aún el momento—. Te amo, Arwen, lo sabes. Te prometo que antes de un mes sabrás dónde estábamos y qué fuimos a hacer. Pero no me preguntes antes, por favor. —le dijo Aragorn con una voz suave, profunda, baja, llena de amor._

_Cuando sintió sus dedos rozándole sus labios se estremeció. No era la primera vez que la tocaba de aquella manera, sin embargo sintió que esta vez era distinta a las anteriores. Su mirada tenía algo especial. Había separado su mano de su boca como si le hubiesen quemado los dedos con sus labios. El tono de su voz… Sentía que ya no importaba lo ocurrido en ese viaje, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que tenía frente a ella al hombre que amaba y que le correspondía plenamente._

—_Te amo, Aragorn. —le dijo con un tono suave y seductor, besándolo a continuación con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión._

_Al sentir la boca de ella en la suya no pudo contenerse, la abrazó por la cintura con su mano izquierda, jugó con sus rojos cabellos con la derecha, mientras con su boca le hacía sentir una parte del fuego que lo quemaba cuando estaba con ella. Hizo un esfuerzo para evitar que la pasión que ella encendía en él lo llevase a hacer algo que tenía reservado para su noche de bodas… Demostrarle de todas las maneras posibles su amor por ella._

_Cuando separaron sus rostros y abrió sus párpados vio sus ojos aguamarinas mirándola con profundo amor. Acarició con sus manos su rostro, delineando el contorno de sus cejas. Sonrió al verlo cerrar de nuevo sus ojos para que ella le acariciase con suavidad los párpados y le rozase apenas las pestañas con la punta de sus dedos. Bajó con su dedo índice de la mano derecha por su nariz mientras con la izquierda le apartaba un mechón rebelde de su rostro, delineando luego muy lentamente el contorno de sus labios. Sintió el temblor de éstos bajo su contacto, mientras sus ojos la acariciaban a ella, manteniéndose muy quieto con sus dos manos en la cintura de ella. Se acercó nuevamente a él y lo besó lenta y profundamente, siendo correspondida de inmediato de la misma manera._

_Con mucho cuidado y ternura Aragorn se separó de sus labios por segunda vez, deseando poder quedarse en ellos pero haciendo un esfuerzo para contenerse. Cumpliría su promesa. Rápidamente conjuro un ramo de lirios y narcisos, con tres rosas azules al centro, en medio de los dos, colocándolo suavemente entre sus manos. Sonrió al ver sus esmeraldas brillando de emoción._

—_Una rosa Blue Moon por cada semana que nos separa de nuestra boda, amor mío —le dijo con una sonrisa amplia y dulce—. Se hace tarde, vamos._

_La llevó hasta su casa, saludando con respeto y cariño a Tinuviel. Se dirigió luego a la cascada en que por primera vez le había declarado su amor. Necesitaba nadar un rato en el agua fría del pequeño lago al que caía el río en múltiples brazos jugando con el aire, conformándose de nuevo un riachuelo por el que escapaba de nuevo el agua unos metros más abajo, deslizándose lejos de aquél valle rodeado de colinas en el que se encontraban._

_Luego revisaría una vez más cómo iba el regalo que tenían preparado para ellas. Había sido gracias a los entrenamientos que ellas no volvieron a insistir en que las llevasen allí. Tenía que recordar agradecerle a Mithrandir por ello. Lo haría cuando llegase el momento._

_Eowyn había conseguido a Faramir escribiendo un listado de flores, en una escapada de un entrenamiento para intentar averiguar lo que su cuñada no había podido. "¿Qué se traen en secreto Arathorn, mi hermano y mi prometido?", se preguntaba llena de curiosidad._

—_¿Para qué quieres estas flores, mi amor? —le preguntó con picardía, después de lograr robarle el pergamino, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y palidecer._

—_Aragorn me mata si te lo digo —se le escapó a Faramir—. Por favor no me preguntes. —le suplicó, mirándola como niño pequeño que han atrapado en una travesura._

—_Si no me explicas a mí para qué quieres estas flores, le diré a Arwen que le pregunte ella a mi hermanito. —le respondió Eowyn con picardía, sabiéndolo atrapado._

—_Arwen es la rosa azul y tú, mi cielo, eres mi rosa blanca —le respondió resignado Faramir, dispuesto a decirle parte de la verdad—. Aragorn y yo queremos hacer nuestros votos mediante unos poemas y estaba intentando organizar mis ideas._

—_¿Mi poema es referido a un jardín? —le preguntó Eowyn emocionada, mirando el pergamino con una brillante luz danzando en su mirada. Siempre le habían gustado muchísimo las flores._

—_Eso intento._

—_¿Y en ese jardín de tu poema estaremos Arwen y yo?_

—_A ese jardín le van a faltar las dos flores mas lindas, porque a ustedes las tendremos junto a nosotros Aragorn y yo. —le respondió su prometido con una amplia sonrisa, feliz al ver su expresión, sonriendo al oír su réplica._

—_¡Ah no! Yo quiero que seamos parte del jardín de tu poema._

—_No entiendes, mi amor. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que las vamos a dejar puestas en la tierra para adornar un jardín? Ustedes, hermosas rosas, no son adornos, son bellezas dignas de admirar._

—_¿Me prometes que en tu poema hablarás de mi cariño y protección por las plantas que nos rodean? Quiero que mis hermanitas y los pequeños que asistan ese día a la boda aprendan desde ahora a quererlas y cuidarlas como yo. —le pidió Eowyn con carita de niña consentida._

—_Sólo si me prometes que me vas a dejar admirarte toda la vida, mi bella flor. —le respondió Faramir con dulzura. Cerró la pequeña distancia que los separaba, acercándose lentamente a su rostro. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba al verla cerrar los ojos, depositando con dulzura sus labios en los de ella. Sintió que se nublaba su razón cuando una mano de ella jugaba con su pelo y la otra se aferraba a él por su espalda, mientras él la abrazaba con las dos manos por su cintura y profundizaba su beso._

—_¿Interrumpo? —preguntó con picardía Arwen, escondida tras un árbol, que llegaba en ese momento junto a ellos y retrocedió levemente para que no se enterasen que los había visto besándose. Estaba dichosa de verlos así pero no quería que su prometido los consiguiese "tan juntitos", cuando varias veces le había dicho a Faramir que se contuviese de hacerlo hasta que estuviesen casados, lo que generaba discusiones entre los hermanos. Sonrió ampliamente al verlos separarse rojos como tomates—. ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó con fingida inocencia, conteniendo la risa al ver la mirada de advertencia que su cuñada le lanzaba._

—_Te cuento bella rosa que estoy tratando de ganar un concurso. El juego consiste en decirle a Eowyn qué tan bonitas son las flores. Si gano, mi rosa blanca me da mi premio que consiste en un beso dulce. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Tengo alguna posibilidad?_

—_Yo creo que tienes una buena posibilidad. —le respondió Arwen con una amplia y pícara sonrisa._

—_Yo también creo que sí. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque dejo hablar a mi corazón, porque mi boca se olvida de cómo hablar ante semejante obra de arte, porque envidio al artista que las creo, porque para eso tuvo que pasar horas al lado de ustedes que seguramente multiplicó por mil para poder contemplarlas un poco más, y porque a la vez lo admiro por haber sido tan astuto para ponerles espinas para que nos devuelvan a la realidad al querer tocarlas._

—_Faramir. —dijo trémula y emocionada Eowyn, mirando a su prometido totalmente embelesada._

—_Así Aragorn y yo entendemos que están ahí, al alcance de nuestras manos, que son reales y que pueden ser nuestras. Pero que hemos de ganarnos el derecho a tenerlas junto a nosotros._

—_Creí que le hablabas de flores. —comentó divertida Arwen, feliz al oír la declaración de amor que le había hecho su amigo a su cuñada, de aquella manera tan especial._

—_Y eso hace, mi amor. Habla de las dos flores que adornan nuestras miradas. —le respondió Aragorn que acababa de llegar junto a ellos, abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás, sonriendo en dirección a su cuñado y su hermana._

—_Tú eres mi más hermosa rosa —siguió Faramir concentrado en su prometida, olvidado de todo lo que le rodeaba—. Cada pétalo es un suspiro de amor que exhala desde lo más profundo de tu corazón. Mi rosa. Te haces mujer en mi mente y quito cada uno de esos suspiros hasta ver tu piel. Piel que me enloquece, suave, tersa, piel que no puedo dejar de probar, dulce, que se estremece con mis besos, donde mis labios dibujan una historia, la historia del amor puro que siento cuando te tengo cerca, la historia que quiero escribir a tu lado. Te imagino mujer y sé que no es verdad, por eso te abrazo._

_»Te quiero sentir muy cerca. El latir de tu corazón hace palpitar de emoción al mío. Mi flor convertida en mujer en mi loca mente, te deseo. Y con cada pétalo de aquella vestidura te recorro hasta estremecerte en mis brazos. Y te hago el amor, y te hago mía en mis sueños. Pero me tengo que despertar, después de haber soñado con ver tu cuerpo desnudo de pétalos. Abro los ojos y te veo otra vez, mi rosa blanca, mi amor puro, tu gracia, gentileza y admiración. Mi amiga y espero pronto, mi esposa._

_Eowyn ya no pudo contenerse y besó de nuevo a su prometido, con dulzura, con pasión, con intensidad, deseando que los días que faltaban para su matrimonio se evaporasen._

_Arwen se había girado a mirar a su prometido, sin romper el abrazo en que la tenía. Oía muy lejos a su amigo decir aquellas palabras, como un rumor lejano, mientras sus esmeraldas se perdían en los dos lagos que brillaban frente a ella. Sus labios se perdieron nuevamente en los de su amado, sintiendo que el tiempo y lo que les rodeaba dejaba de existir._

_Cinco minutos después, cuando vio que las dos parejas no se separarían por voluntad propia, Arathorn se alejó unos metros, acercándose luego a ellos llamándolos por sus nombres. Contuvo con dificultad la risa al verlos salir del bosquecillo nerviosos, esquivándole los cuatro las miradas._

—_Será mejor que se preparen para otro regaño. El señor Elrond está bastante enojado porque abandonaron la práctica sin avisarle que lo harían. —les dijo con picardía, caminando frente a ellos de regreso a la planicie en que estaban entrenando para evitar que notasen la sonrisa que no podía quitar de su rostro._

_Le alegraba mucho el saberlos tan enamorados. Estaba seguro que los cuatro serían muy felices. Aragorn y Faramir eran sus dos hermanos menores de cariño, aunque no de sangre. Estaba muy orgulloso de la forma tan respetuosa y amorosa en que se comportaban con Eowyn y Arwen. Ellas dos tenían el carácter difícil, más su hermana de sangre que la que lo era por cariño. La curiosidad de ellas y lo ingeniosas que eran para investigar lo que querían saber les había hecho muy difícil a los tres ocultarles lo que habían preparado. Unos momentos antes Faramir se había escapado por muy poco de Eowyn._

_Llegó el amanecer del día de la boda y en casa de Luthien se encontraban las dos novias con sus nervios a punto de explotar._

—_Cálmate, Eowyn. Estás quedando muy hermosa. —intentó tranquilizar Earendil a la que en unas horas sería la esposa de su hijo._

—_Ya deja de repetir ese poema, Arwen —le pedía con una sonrisa Luthien a la que sería pronto la esposa de su hijo—. Ya nos lo sabemos de memoria. Si se te llega a olvidar se lo recitamos nosotras. —le dijo en broma._

—_¡No! ¡Eso no puede ocurrir! —gritó muy nerviosa la aludida, al borde de las lágrimas de imaginarse que eso pudiese llegar a suceder._

—_Ella sólo bromea, hija. Tranquila. —le dijo en un tono tranquilizador Tinuviel, abrazándola, regañando a su amiga con la mirada._

—_Claro que no va a ocurrir, Arwen —se le acercó Luthien, acariciándole con cariño la cabeza—. Amas demasiado a mi hijo y esas palabras tan lindas que has escrito, aunque se borren de tu mente, brotarán desde aquí, de tu corazón._

—_Perdóneme por gritarle, señora Luthien. Yo…_

—_Shhh. Lo sé. El día de mi boda con Albus era yo quien les gritaba a ellas. —la interrumpió con una sonrisa._

—_Y créeme que tiene buenos pulmones. —bromeó Earendil, sonriendo al ver las mejillas de su amiga llenarse de rubor._

—_Yo no recuerdo ni una palabra de mi poema. —empezó a temblar Eowyn._

—_Cierra los ojos y dime lo que ves. —le pidió con cariño Tinuviel._

—_El rostro dulce de Faramir. —le respondió con voz de ensoñación._

—_¿Puedes decirme lo que sientes al ver su rostro? —insistió la mamá de Arwen._

_Eowyn con sus ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa dijo su poema. Al abrir los ojos, caminó rápidamente hacia Tinuviel y la abrazó agradecida._

—_Estas dos pícaras están muy intranquilas hoy. —comentó Luthien mirando con cariño a sus dos pequeñas hijas, que corrían de un lado a otro de la habitación, acercándoles todo lo que necesitaban para vestir y adornar a las novias, jugando y compitiendo entre ellas._

_Jennifer, la más tranquila, estaba feliz al saber que por fin su hermana y su mejor amigo, Faramir, se casarían y ella sería su dama de honor, como los dos se lo habían solicitado. Ella había esperado con mucha ilusión esa boda desde dos años atrás, cuando su hermana le contó que ellos estaban unidos por un sentimiento muy especial: el amor. A pesar de ser tan pequeña en ese entonces había comprendido lo revelado por su hermana mayor: Eowyn quería estar siempre al lado de Faramir, jugar con él, divertirse, reír, dejar que le adornase el pelo con flores._

_Al día siguiente le pidió a su amigo que nunca más le adornase su cabello a ella ni a ninguna otra chica que no fuese su hermana. Él se lo prometió con una amplia sonrisa mientras su hermana se ponía rojita como las rosas que le gustaban, aunque menos que las blancas color nieve con que solía ofrendarla el castaño claro. Su amigo solamente pidió una excepción a esa promesa, a la cual ella accedió después de meditarlo unos minutos: la señora Earendil._

_Cuando le preguntó a su hermana porqué estaba así, sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes, le había pedido que no dijese más nada. Le prometió en susurros que se lo explicaría algún día "cuando fuese mayorcita". Suspiró pensando que aún no llegaba ese día, a pesar de haber transcurrido ya cinco largos meses de aquello._

_Faramir seguía jugando con ella y su hermana, enseñándolas a trepar árboles como le había pedido su gemela, pero nunca más puso flores en el pelo de ninguna niña o joven que no fuese Eowyn. Sólo la mejor cocinera del valle lucía adornos en su cabello fruto de las manos del castaño claro, además de la joven rubia._

_Angelica, la más revoltosa, estaba encantada con Arwen, a quien le decía con cariño "hermanita esmeralda". Cuando su hermano le había dicho que los dos querían que fuese su dama de honor brincó dichosa, abrazándose a ellos, diciéndoles que lo haría con mucho orgullo y alegría._

_Siempre se había sentido más unida a su hermano que a su hermana, pues él no la reñía tanto a pesar de ser el mayor. Era cierto que muchas de sus ideas para divertirse tenían un poco más de chispa que las de otros niños, pero a veces tenía la impresión que Eowyn era tan rígida con ella como su mamá Luthien. Ellas dos eran más apegadas al carácter tranquilo de su gemela. En cambio su papá y su hermano disfrutaban mucho sus travesuras, encubriéndola algunas veces al igual que Jennifer para que no la regañasen._

_La "hermanita esmeralda y cabellos de fuego" era y seguía siendo con ella muy dulce y consentidora, compartiendo los nueve días de las vacaciones siempre con ella y su gemela tanto como con su propia familia. Era una dicha que cada día del sol azul más brillante tuviese tantos del sol rojo más distante, así podían compartir mucho. Aunque su mamá dijese que era muy poco tiempo el que pasaban con ellas y sus hermanos, sus dos mejores amigos y su papá opinaban que eran bastantes considerando la diferencia con el tiempo dado por el sol amarillo en ese mundo extraño que ella quería tanto explorar, el maravilloso y raro lugar donde trabajaba su papá._

_Arwen y Faramir les habían prometido a ella y a su gemela que, cuando tuviesen la edad, ayudarían a sus hermanos mayores y a su papá a convencer a su mamá para que les permitiese a las dos ir a estudiar allí, haciendo a las dos muy dichosas._

* * *

_En casa de Tinuviel un muy divertido Arathorn se burlaba del nerviosismo de los dos chicos que consideraba sus hermanos menores._

—_¿Estás seguro de querer confirmarle a Eowyn que eres "torpe"? —le preguntó a Faramir, esquivando hábilmente un golpe que le envió el castaño al brazo izquierdo—. ¿Qué harás cuando mi hermanita demuestre hoy su "espíritu combatiente"? ¿Volarás con tus "alas"? —le preguntó burlonamente a Aragorn que recitaba por séptima vez su poema, sin lograr evitar esta vez ser el blanco del puño de su cuñado—. ¡Ay! Por lo menos correrás con rapidez, porque eres más ágil que él._

—_¡ARATHORN! —gritaron los dos a coro, exasperados._

_El aludido estalló en carcajadas al ver sus expresiones, mezcla de nervios casi al punto de la desesperación, molestia por sus burlas continuas y miedo a cometer algún error que les arruinase el día a las dos novias._

—_Tranquilos, chicos, sólo quería destensarlos un poco —les dijo con sus manos arriba y tono tranquilizante. Sonrió al ver a Faramir rodar los ojos y oír a Aragorn gruñir—. Todo va a salir bien. Estoy totalmente seguro._

—_Yo apoyo eso —les dijo Albus, que había entrado al cuarto al oír el nombre del mayor gritado por los otros, sonriendo paternalmente al ver el estado de nervios en que se encontraban los dos—. Pero para que este día sea aún mejor para ustedes y sus prometidas será mejor que se calmen un poco, muchachos._

—_¡Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal! —exclamó frustrado Faramir, mirando el pergamino estrujado en sus manos con desesperación._

—_Si ocurriese algo que me impidiese casarme con Arwen… —soltó Aragorn, bajando la voz al pronunciar cada sílaba, mientras se derrumbaba en una silla._

—_Conociendo a mi hermana y a Eowyn, con lo mucho que desean esta boda, todo saldrá bien aunque para ello tengan que hechizarnos con sus varitas a todos los asistentes a la boda. —les dijo Arathorn con fingida voz de resignación, sonriendo al ver a los dos asentir con expresiones de alegría._

—_Ve con ellos a la zona de la cascada, Arathorn, mientras que yo busco a las damas de honor, las madrinas y las novias para llevarlas allí —le pidió Albus luego de guiñarle un ojo, sonriendo al ver a los dos jóvenes más tranquilos—. Y ustedes recuerden que las damas siempre se hacen esperar un poco._

—_Gracias por todo, papá. —lo abrazó Aragorn, sonriendo feliz al ver el brillo emocionado de aquellos ojos azules._

—_Le aseguro que haré a su hija Eowyn muy feliz. —le aseguró Faramir con firmeza, conmoviéndose mucho al ser abrazado con cariño por él._

—_Lo sé. Arwen y tú serán desde hoy mis hijos también oficialmente, aunque bien saben que los he considerado así desde que jugaban los cuatro de niños. —afirmó Albus emocionado, sonriendo al ver asentir al castaño._

_Se sentía muy dichoso por la ceremonia de unión en matrimonio de aquellos chicos, a quienes quería tanto como a su hija Jennifer y su hija Angelica. Aunque lo habían tenido que ocultar a los ojos de casi todos durante los últimos siete años. Sólo Luthien, Earendil, Tinuviel, Arathorn, Mithrandir y sus dos pequeñas sabían que aquél afecto no sólo no había desaparecido, sino que había crecido._

_Desde que había conocido a Luthien, durante los entrenamientos con Mithrandir, se había prendado de ella. De su belleza y su carácter fuerte. Sin embargo esperó un tiempo prudencial para que amainase un poco el dolor por la temprana pérdida de su esposo, antes de acercarse a decirle lo que sentía. Le tomó algún tiempo que ella lo aceptase, temerosa de la reacción de sus hijos, la cual inicialmente la sorprendió y luego le abrió las puertas a la relación entre ellos dos._

_Aragorn y Eowyn, que entonces eran sólo unos niños muy pequeños, no sólo recibieron su primera visita con curiosidad y vivacidad, sino que en las pocas horas compartiendo los dos con él se generó un gran afecto, especialmente con el pequeño. Ese cariño creció con el tiempo, paralelo a su relación con la que era ahora su esposa, sin mezclarse nunca su amistad y afecto filial con ellos dos y su relación con Luthien._

_La amistad tan sólida entre los niños de Luthien y los pequeños Arwen y Faramir lo había acercado también a ellos dos, permitiéndole la cercanía con los cuatro observar cómo se habían convertido de pequeños que jugaban con gran alegría en dos mujeres y dos hombres que conformaban dos parejas unidas por amor puro y sincero, conformando una fuerte unión entre los cuatro._

_Arathorn estaba galantemente vestido, con un pantalón verde oscuro como el de la vegetación de los bosques más profundos, de tela fresca, una camisa verde como la grama, de mangas largas y amplias que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, iguales a los de su hermana, al igual que la capa de tela delgada y color levemente más oscuro, que llevaba sujeta en el cuello a la camisa por un gancho con forma de hoja, el que también llevarían los novios y los otros padrinos de las bodas. La alegría que sentía traslucía en su rostro alegre._

_Aragorn avanzaba seguro a su lado. Aunque estaba bastante intranquilo había logrado templar sus nervios. Lucía un pantalón azul oscuro como las profundidades del mar, una camisa azul claro como el cielo de esa tarde de verano y una capa de tela fresca de un color aguamarina muy parecido al del pequeño lago, sujeta por el gancho con forma de hoja, que hacía ver el color de sus iris con mayor intensidad._

_Faramir caminaba con porte sereno junto a sus dos amigos, disimulando la gran intranquilidad que sentía. Llevaba un pantalón marrón como el tronco de los robles, una camisa color miel clara y una capa delgada del color levemente más oscuro que la cera de panal, sujeta por el gancho con forma de hoja, resaltando el castaño claro de sus ojos._

_Al detenerse los tres junto al arco sonrieron felices, mirándose los tres con dicha y asintiendo. Era el primero de los siete arcos que cubrían el camino desde ese lugar, junto al lago, hasta el punto de entrada a la pradera en que se encontraba el regalo que habían preparado para ellas. Allá era el lugar en que se realizaría la boda._

_Las enredaderas que cubrían los arcos tenían un follaje abundante de un verde muy vivo y estaban bellamente cubiertas de Jazmines de color amarillo pálido, Colombinas de pétalos color púrpura y Madre Selvas rojas, con pequeñas gotitas de rocío atrapadas aún en sus hojas y pétalos, dándole sombra, frescura y aroma al camino que transitarían. Eso significaba que la glorieta con techo abovedado en forma de cúpula estaría igual._

_Casi veinte minutos después, cuando hasta los nervios de Arathorn empezaban a resentir la tardanza, sonriéndole los tres a los invitados para intentar transmitirles una calma y seguridad que ninguno sentía, llegó la pequeña comitiva con las novias._

_La precedían las dos niñas que fungían de damas de honor. Llevaban vestidos largos con mangas ligeramente por encima de los codos, de tela suave y fresca, con caída y holgura, de color verde claro como los pequeños brotes nuevos en primavera haciendo juego con sus ojos color aguamarina. Estaban cubiertos sus hombros, antebrazos y espaldas por capas de color verde grama sujetas por los respectivos ganchos con formas de hojas, mientras sus cabellos castaños claros y de suaves ondas eran mantenidos lejos de sus rostros alegres por una trenza adornada con pequeñas flores Verónicas de color azul lavanda pálido mezcladas con pequeñas Margaritas blancas._

_Tras ellas avanzaban Tinuviel y Earendil, tapando parcialmente la visión de las dos novias, que precedían a Luthien y Albus quienes cerraban la pequeña comitiva. Las tres madres vestían trajes largos de telas frescas color dorado, ajustados al talle, con mangas largas que se abrían amplias con suave caída desde los codos, con capas color terracota sujetas con los broches de hojas, mientras él llevaba un traje color arena con una capa de color añil que resaltaba sus ojos azules claros que brillaban con emoción, sujeta por el broche en forma de hoja._

_Arwen lucía un hermoso traje aguamarina claro en una tela vaporosa, largo y ajustado al talle, de tirantes, con cuello en forma de bandeja que se plegaba en suaves ondas dejando ver su cuello y el inicio de su pecho, permitiendo ver sus brazos y manos que llevaban sujeto un ramo de flores redondo formado por tres Rosas Blue Moon en triángulo central, de un azul intenso, rodeadas de Gencianas y Magnolias blancas. La capa sujeta por el broche de hoja tenía un color verde esmeralda intenso, sobre la cual contrastaban sus cabellos rojos oscuros, sujeto por dos hebillas de flores entretejidas que despejan su rostro, conformadas por Espuelas de Caballero de colores azules, blancas y lilas, además de cinco diminutos botones de Rosas Fairy blancas. Las esmeraldas de sus ojos brillaban con alegría, resaltadas por su traje y capa, sonriendo feliz al ver el rostro del que pronto sería su esposo._

_Eowyn brillaba en un vestido color azul claro como el cielo despejado de ese día, de tela vaporosa, largo, ajustado a su juvenil cuerpo, sin mangas y con amplio cuello redondo, dejando despejados su cuello, el inicio de su pecho, brazos y manos en las que llevaba un ramillete en forma de cascada corta, formando un triángulo con seis Rosas Iceberg delimitado con algunas rosas color rosa pálido y salpicado con Jazmines de Madagascar color blanco hielo. La capa sujeta por el broche de hoja tenía un color azul puro intenso, sobre la cual contrastaban sus cabellos dorados, levemente recogido con botones de Jazmín de Marruecos y Rosas Just Joyce rojas desordenadamente perdidas en su cabello. Sus ojos azules eran resaltados por su traje, brillando con alegría al observar la expresión de su prometido al verla._

_Al verlas Aragorn y Faramir retuvieron por un instante el aliento mientras amplias sonrisas iluminaban sus rostros, todas las tensiones olvidadas con la dicha de verlas allí tan hermosamente ataviadas para convertirse en sus esposas. Con paso decidido avanzaron hacia ellas, ofreciéndoles sus brazos para conducirlas por el camino cubierto con los arcos que conducía desde el lago hasta el lugar en que celebrarían el matrimonio en la naturaleza, según la tradición de los Dunedains._

_Cuando vieron sus expresiones de asombro al ver los arcos sonrieron con complicidad. Al frente caminaban con paso alegre Angelica y Jennifer. Tras ellos avanzaban Tinuviel y Earendil del brazo de Arathorn, seguidos de Luthien con Albus. Los invitados caminaban lentamente tras ellos, observando con curiosidad aquél camino y los arcos que no estaban allí tan sólo unos meses atrás._

_Galadriel y Elrond se interrogaron con sus ojos mutuamente, luego con otros tutores de los jóvenes y algunos miembros del Consejo Dunedain. Comprendieron de sus miradas asombradas que sólo Mithrandir estaba al tanto de aquello. Interpretaron de la amplia sonrisa triunfal de Arathorn que él era artífice en gran parte junto a los dos jóvenes hombres que contraerían nupcias._

_Sólo a ellos tres les era permitido el acceso allí, desde el día en que Faramir y Aragorn hicieron la Promesa de Amor Dunedain con las que serían sus esposas, por órdenes del anciano que todos acataron sin preguntar. Deducían que las dos jóvenes mujeres no estaban al tanto de sus expresiones._

_Al salir del último arco Arwen y Eowyn se quedaron paralizadas por la hermosa vista que se abría ante sus ojos._

—_Nuestro regalo para las dos rosas más hermosas… —comenzó Faramir._

—… _es un jardín cultivado por nosotros mismos… —siguió Aragorn._

—… _con la complicidad de Arathorn… —continuó el primero._

—… _y hoy nos hemos enterado que también del señor Mithrandir… —siguió el otro._

—… _para que este día viva siempre no sólo en nuestras memorias… —prosiguió Faramir, cada vez más dichoso al ver la expresión de Eowyn._

—… _Y nuestros corazones, sino también… —dejó en suspense Aragorn, sonriendo con alegría al ver en el rostro de su amada las esmeraldas brillando con emoción._

—… _en el lugar en que por primera vez nos vimos. —terminaron los dos a coro._

_La que ellas habían conocido como una pradera verde, con sólo pequeñas flores silvestres diseminadas, bajando suavemente desde la colina cercana del lado izquierdo hasta convertirse en una pequeña planicie que finalizaba en el pequeño lago formado por el río, al precipitarse en la cascada de la pequeña gruta, había sido convertida por ellos dos en un hermoso e inmenso jardín._

_Al fondo de la pradera, vista desde el sitio en el que se encontraban, justo donde comenzaba la planicie, había una glorieta de arco abovedado cubierto de flores, donde los esperaba el señor Mithrandir vestido de blanco, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro._

_Frente a ellas se abría a mano izquierda un sector rodeado con Tréboles, al igual que otro al otro lado de los lados rectos del arco semicircular que conformaba la cúpula, al cual se accedía por el mismo camino que llevaban, bordeado de Margaritas amarillas y Tréboles, con el lago a mano derecha. Según les explicaban ellos a medida que avanzaban con ellas lentamente hacia la glorieta, esos serían los espacios destinados a ubicar a los invitados, de lo que se ocuparía Arathorn._

_A la izquierda del espacio reservado para los asistentes a la boda se encontraba un cantero largo y angosto de Narcisos, amarillos y aromáticos, que antecedían a uno importante de Rosas Iceberg, precedidos ambos de uno pequeño de Acantos de vivos colores violáceos, para nivelar la depresión del suelo a nivel de las demás flores, acompañado de otro de hermosas Gencianas azules de gran follaje. Cerraba ese lado un cantero alargado de Rosas Mrs. John Laing, cuyo rosado intenso contrastaba con las blancas como la nieve que tanto le gustaban a Eowyn._

_Más allá del otro espacio para los invitados se encontraba otro cantero alargado de Narcisos, colindando con uno de Achilleas, elegantes chispas de botones de flores en blanco puro, que precedía a uno grande de Rosas Blue Moon, tras el cual se encontraba otro de Dedaleras, flores con forma de campanas rosado nacarado con centros de pintas en marrón y follaje bajo, que cerraba el jardín por ese lado, junto a un pequeño cantero de Verónicas y otro de Colombinas, que con sus suaves tonos azules y púrpuras cerraban el espacio que colindaba con el pequeño lago._

_Detrás de la glorieta se encontraba un tercer cantero de Narcisos, del mismo amarillo intenso seguido de otro de tamaño similar de Rosas Fairy, blancas y enanas, bajando un poco el color, a la misma altura de los Narcisos, tras el cual se encontraba uno de Aguileñas Amarillas, de flores grandes en forma de campana, un poco más elevado sobre el terreno, al cual seguía un cantero de Dalias rojas cerrando esa esquina del jardín unas bellísimas Magnolias blancas._

_Al llegar frente al anciano jefe del consejo, luego de subir la entrada escalonada a la glorieta bordeada en su extensión por Flor del Viento, de tono escarlata sutil con follaje verde platinado, los cuatro inclinaron levemente sus cabezas para mostrarle su respeto, sonriéndole efusivamente, susurrándole rápidamente su agradecimiento por su ayuda con los regalos._

_Al oír el plural Aragorn y Faramir miraron a Arwen y a Eowyn interrogantes. Siguieron las miradas de sus prometidas, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a las niñas sacar de sus capas dos juegos de cadenas, con unas pequeñas estrellas finamente repujadas en plata que parecían tener gemas en el centro. Pero Angelica y Jennifer se giraron, dándoles la espalda, mirando atentamente al jefe del Consejo Dunedain._

_El anciano apuntó hacia su garganta y las de los cuatro jóvenes que estaban junto a él dispuestos a contraer matrimonio con su varita. Moduló el tono de sus voces y generó una especial acústica con la glorieta en seguida, con dos hechizos silenciosos, de forma que todos en la pradera pudiesen escucharlos sin esfuerzo._

_Sobre las niñas hizo una floritura con su varita, apareciendo sobre sus brazos extendidos un lazo de Rosas Blue Moon y otro de Rosas Iceberg, con sus tallos sin espinas delicadamente entretejidos. Les guiñó un ojo al verlas sonreír y fijó la vista en los alrededores de la glorieta, donde Arathorn era ayudado por Tinuviel, Earendil, Luthien y Albus para guiar a los invitados hacia los dos espacios rectangulares._

—_Bienvenidos, amigos —comenzó Mithrandir al ver que todos los invitados ya estaban ubicados—. El maravilloso jardín en que nos encontramos reunidos es el regalo con el que los novios muestran a sus prometidas su amor por ellas y la naturaleza en la que nos desenvolvemos._

_»Se encuentran aquí muchas variedades de flores. Entre ellas las predilectas de Eowyn, las Rosas Iceberg, y las de Arwen, las Rosas Blue Moon, han sido las seleccionadas para confeccionar los lazos de boda de las dos jóvenes parejas. Desde hoy dejarán de ser prometidos, con la magia habiendo ya aceptado su unión como todos lo saben, para convertirse en esposos, que vivirán con alegría desde hoy enlazados por el sentimiento más hermoso: la base de la Magia Antigua y la vida. Eowyn y Faramir, haced vuestros votos._

_El aludido se giró hacia su novia, sonrió feliz y comenzó con voz fuerte y clara:_

_Siendo sólo un niño te conocí en este lugar_

_y la luz del sol fue opacada por la tuya_

_En el cielo de tus ojos azules quise jugar,_

_con tus mechones dorados hice una travesura_

_Muchas flores pequeñitas en tu pelo enrede ese día_

_una oportunidad única para verlas en fondo dorado te decía_

_tú protestabas y por lastimar las pequeñas plantas me reñías_

_pero te quedaste callada cuando dije que más linda eras cuando reías_

_Tus blancas mejillas de hermoso rubor se cubrieron_

_cuando te llevé de la mano para que en el lago te vieras_

_Esas imágenes de dos niños jugando y riendo se convirtieron_

_en fuente de alegría, ilusiones y esperanzas de que me quisieras_

_Cuando mi vecina y tu hermano se unieron aquél día a los juegos_

_una suave brisa primaveral a los cuatro nos abrazaba_

_con suave aroma y alegre fragancia envolvía nuestros cuerpos_

_pequeñas disputas, charlas y risas por esta pradera dispersaba_

_Los cuatro desde aquél hermoso día unidos permanecemos_

_Aragorn y tú más que hermanos son compañeros y amigos_

_Arwen y yo más que compañeros somos amigos que les queremos_

_pues a ustedes nos une el más sublime de todos los sentimientos_

_Tu hermano y yo en estos años hemos hablado_

_con la sinceridad y el afecto que nos une_

_Nuestros cuerpos y mentes han madurado_

_nuestros sentimientos por ustedes a otras nos hacen inmunes_

_Me siento tan torpe cuando a ti me acerco_

_pero al mismo tiempo seguro si a mi lado te tengo_

_Me has pedido que sea tu fortaleza todo el tiempo_

_y yo he de hacer siempre por ti mi mayor esfuerzo_

_Eowyn, la más hermosa flor,_

_la estrella que más brilla en el cielo,_

_suave aroma que me llenó de su olor_

_luz dorada que me dejó ciego_

_No sé si existan palabras para transmitirte_

_todo lo que por ti yo he estado siempre sintiendo_

_Ignoro si con mis labios yo pueda decirte_

_con cuanta intensidad te estoy queriendo_

_Sólo sé decirte_

_Te Amo_

_Se mi esposa desde hoy y para siempre_

_Eowyn, más que escuchar, bebió cada palabra, dichosa, mirándose los dos fijamente a los ojos. Al oírlo finalizar y sentir que Jennifer ubicaba sobre sus manos enlazadas las cadenas volteó a mirarla al igual que Faramir, sonriéndole los dos a la niña que feliz les entregaba aquello, mientras en sus brazos sostenía el lazo de rosas blancas. Ella tomó con su mano derecha la pequeña estrella de plata, delicadamente labrada con diminutos jacintos castaños en sus siete puntas y una turquesa azul en el centro, colgando de una cadena de oro. Con la mano izquierda la de pequeñísimos zafiros en los brazos y un granate en el centro._

—_Tu regalo de bodas ha sido un maravilloso jardín. Mi regalo de bodas son estas cadenas, en cuyas gemas centrales concentremos una ínfima parte de nuestra magia —le tendió la mano izquierda—. En ésta la tuya, para que luego la coloques en mi cuello —acercó la derecha a su pecho—. En ésta la mía, la pondré luego en el tuyo, así siempre llevarás parte de mi magia y energía cerca de tu corazón._

_Faramir tomó la joya con la cadena entre sus manos. Hizo con gran amor lo que ella le había indicado, colocándosela con delicadeza luego. Sonrió embelesado al verla tan hermosa con la piedra con el color de los ojos de él rodeada de las pequeñas piedrecillas con el color de los ojos de ella._

_Eowyn le puso la joya con el color de sus ojos en la joya central y los de él en las más pequeñas, con mucho amor, comenzando en seguida a decir sus votos:_

_Tus manos fuertes y varoniles conmigo son tan tiernas_

_Desde que era muy niña siempre de mí han cuidado_

_Haciendo que mis raíces de flor siempre estén frescas_

_Con tus palabras y gestos siempre me has alimentado_

_Con tu voz dulce mi oído por años has deleitado_

_Con tus caricias y gestos mi ilusión has incrementado_

_Con tus detalles y palabras tu sentir me has demostrado_

_Con tu mirada tierna y profunda me has enamorado_

_Sabes que amo las flores y como una de ellas me has tratado_

_Cuidando de mí como si fuese tan delicada como ellas_

_Dejándome sin embargo crecer aunque siempre a tu lado_

_Tratándome como si fuese una de las guerreras doncellas_

_Conmigo has compartido aprendizaje y pequeñas batallas_

_Tu varita siempre apoya la mía presta y dispuesta_

_En todo momento a mi lado, nunca a mí tú me fallas_

_Con dulzura y delicadeza cuidas de mí sin esperar respuesta_

_Sin embargo sabes que siempre de mí habrás de recibirla_

_Mis ojos te han dicho hace tiempo lo que mi boca no se atrevía_

_Eres desde siempre esa fuente de luz que mi ser necesita seguirla_

_para alimentar de energía y alegría mi alma, vida mía_

_En tus ojos y pelo castaño está la miel que endulza mi vida_

_En tus fuertes brazos las fuerzas para seguir luchando_

_En el latir de tu corazón el compás que al mío armoniza_

_En la profundidad de tus sentimientos el valor para vivir amando_

_Es tu risa la fuente de mi alegría_

_Es tu tristeza razón de mi llanto_

_Es tu ternura la causa de mi sonrisa_

_Es tu amor mi todo, porque te estoy amando_

_Me has dicho siempre que soy para ti una flor_

_Yo hoy quiero decirte lo que no te había expresado_

_pues hasta ahora no sabía como transmitirte mi amor_

_que eres el hermoso jardín en que eché raíces mi bienamado_

_Hoy es el día más dichoso que he de vivir_

_pues ante todos los presentes he de pedirte de corazón algo_

_que me es indispensable ya para subsistir_

_quiero estar junto a ti desde hoy y que nada me aparte de tu lado_

_Faramir, yo siempre te he amado_

_por eso estoy muy feliz al decirte_

_acepto ser tu esposa_

_Te Amo_

_En seguida los dos se unieron en un cálido beso, mientras Mithrandir les colocaba con su varita el lazo de rosas blancas alrededor. Éste se elevó sobre los dos levemente cuando separaron sus cabezas, quedando sólo los pétalos de las flores que cayeron suave y lentamente sobre la pareja._

—_La magia y todos los presentes les reconocen desde este momento como esposos. —dijo con formalidad y alegría Mithrandir, que dio luego una cabezadita de asentimiento en dirección de Aragorn._

_Sonriente él se giró hacia Arwen comenzando a decir con voz profunda, fuerte y clara:_

_Desde el primer día que en esta pradera_

_tus ojos con los míos se encontraron_

_mi alma prendada de la tuya espera_

_el momento que mis sueños siempre anhelaron_

_Una rosa en botón admiré aquél día_

_una hermosa flor ya se perfilaba_

_un capullo de una exótica rosa abriría_

_engalanando con su presencia mi panorama_

_Vi abrirse tus pétalos con hermosa gracia_

_Tu fresco aroma percibí al esparcirlo la brisa_

_Tu tersa piel a rozarla con mis dedos me atraía_

_Deseaba el botón de tus labios besar al ver tu sonrisa_

_Tu pelo rojo como el corazón que en mi pecho por ti late_

_tu rostro enmarca con el más vivo color y alegría_

_contrastando con la piel blanca de tu rostro radiante_

_en que incrustadas dos esmeraldas son la esperanza mía_

_Una hermosa y exótica rosa eres tú bienamada mía_

_Preciosa gema que por la naturaleza ha sido tallada_

_Deliciosa fragancia que perfuma mi senda con alegría_

_Piel como seda rodean tus labios de miel que no empalaga_

_Esa fuerza que en tu interior habita_

_Ese coraje con que enfrentas tus batallas_

_Ese espíritu combatiente por tu familia_

_Eso que otros temen y que a mí me dan alas_

_Hasta ti vuela mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma_

_Mi magia y mi energía desde siempre te pertenecen_

_Mi vida sólo es vida si a tu lado estoy mi amada_

_Mi fuerza y energía vital sólo por ti se mantienen_

_Las flores, la brisa, la lluvia, la tierra_

_las constelaciones, las estrellas, la Luna, el Sol,_

_el verano, el otoño, el invierno, la primavera,_

_y todas las criaturas vivientes saben que yo a ti,_

_Te he amado desde siempre_

_y para siempre Arwen_

_Mi rosa Blue Moon perenne_

_Sé mi esposa desde este día_

_Arwen lo oía embelesada, con su corazón palpitando como caballos desbocados y un leve rubor adornando sus mejillas, con sus esmeraldas fijas en los ojos aguamarinas de él. Al oírlo terminar y sentir que Angelica le entregaba sobre sus manos enlazadas las cadenas se giró a mirarla al igual que Aragorn, agradeciéndole los dos con amplias sonrisas a la gemelita que feliz les entregaba aquello, mientras en sus brazos sostenía el lazo de rosas azules._

_Ella tomó con su mano derecha la pequeña estrella de plata, delicadamente labrada con diminutas aguamarinas en sus siete puntas, y una esmeralda en el centro, colgando de una cadena de oro, y con la mano izquierda la de pequeñísimos jades en los brazos y un lapislázuli en el centro._

—_Me has regalado en el jardín de bodas mis flores favoritas. Yo te doy estas joyas para que en sus gemas centrales concentremos una ínfima parte de nuestra magia —le tendió la mano izquierda—. En ésta la tuya para llevar parte de tu esencia cerca de mi corazón —acercó la derecha a su pecho—. En ésta la mía, que con todo mi amor ubicaré cerca del tuyo._

_Aragorn tomó entre sus manos la joya, transfiriendo por medio de la Magia Antigua parte de su esencia, colocándole luego la cadena de oro con delicadeza, con su mirada fija en el rostro de su amada, a quien veía de tal manera que ella se ruborizó aún más, admirando la manera en que la piedra con el color de los ojos de él rodeada de las pequeñas piedrecillas con el color de los ojos de ella resaltaba sobre su piel blanca._

_Arwen le abrochó la cadena de oro con la joya del color de sus ojos en la gema central y los de él en las más pequeñas, con mucho amor, comenzando en seguida a decir sus votos:_

_Con gran fuerza, valor y coraje_

_siempre las adversidades enfrentas_

_Con sabiduría tu destreza usas en el combate_

_Con gran gallardía los obstáculos de tu camino despejas_

_En ti la magia con gran intensidad se manifiesta_

_y siempre para proteger a otros la empleas_

_Usas la inteligencia que en ti está muy despierta_

_y con gran corazón ayudas a quienes te rodean_

_Sentimientos muy nobles en tu alma habitan_

_siempre a ayudar a otros tú estás dispuesto_

_El apoyo afectuoso de tu mano amiga_

_arropa y abriga sin ahogar, con respeto_

_Has sido siempre para mí el mejor amigo_

_quien me entiende y siempre está a mi lado_

_el que comprende el ímpetu de mi ánimo_

_el primero en descubrir cuanto te amo_

_Tú viste en mis ojos lo que por ti yo sentía_

_y yo en los tuyos tus sentimientos vi reflejados_

_cuando yo aún no comprendía cómo te quería_

_cuando a tu razón los dictados de tu corazón le eran velados_

_Tus ojos aguamarinas son el cielo en que mi alma vuela_

_Tus manos son puerto seguro para plegar mis velas_

_Tu pecho el lugar en que escondes la más preciosa gema_

_pues es allí donde palpita el corazón que el mío anhela_

_Mis sentimientos por ti muy bien los conoces_

_lo que tu corazón siente ya me lo has expresado_

_Hoy sólo te pido que tu energía convoques_

_como yo haré pues siempre quiero estar a tu lado_

_Tu alma y la mía son las dos partes de una sola_

_Tu corazón y el mío como uno solo palpitan_

_Desde este maravilloso día de nuestra boda_

_he de ser la más feliz mujer que el mundo habita_

_pues tu esposa seré Aragorn porque Te Amo_

_Apenas pronunciar ella estas dos últimas palabras él sintió que todo desaparecía alrededor de los dos, uniendo sus labios a los de ella, mientras Mithrandir les colocaba con su varita el lazo de rosas azules alrededor. Éste se elevó sobre los dos levemente cuando separaron sus cabezas, quedando solamente los pétalos de las flores que cayeron suave y lentamente sobre la pareja._

—_La magia y todos los presentes los reconocen desde este momento como esposos. —pronunció con solemnidad y mucha dicha Mithrandir, siendo seguidas sus palabras por una salva de aplausos, que iniciaron las niñas gemelas._

_El anciano hizo un hechizo de alto poder con su varita, de modo que sólo los cuatro pudiesen tocar las cadenas con las joyas. Si cualquier otro ser vivo o no corpóreo lo intentase las mismas desaparecían dentro del cuerpo del portador, reapareciendo sólo si ella o él así lo permitía._

_Las dos niñas y Mithrandir fueron los primeros en abrazarlos, esperándolos al pie de las escalinatas Tinuviel, Earendil, Luthien, Albus y acercándose luego los invitados, alabando todos a los cuatro por los regalos de boda que se habían hecho._

_Una vez que todos los habían felicitado los acompañaron fuera del jardín (que estaba aislado del contorno por un cerco natural de arbustos espinosos con diminutas flores rojas) de nuevo por el camino con los arcos, rumbo a las dos casas cercanas a la gruta regalo del Consejo Dunedain. Desde ese día vivirían en ellas. Los dejaron a solas para que disfrutasen sus siete días de aislamiento del exterior y unión como parejas, esperándolos justo la siguiente semana en la pradera frente a la casa de Earendil donde se celebraría el banquete de bodas._

_Faramir condujo a su ahora esposa Eowyn a través de su nuevo hogar a la habitación matrimonial, donde en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama estaban ubicadas varias fuentes de frutas y una jarra con miel cristalina._

_Con mucho cariño, cuidado, ternura, pasión y amor, él comenzó a quitarle la capa, siguiendo con su vestido, mientras le prodigaba besos y caricias a los que ella correspondía mientras le quitaba sus ropas. Esa tarde y la noche que le siguió los dos aprendieron jugando el más antiguo de todos los juegos, el guiado por el más hermoso sentimiento._

_Aragorn entró con Arwen a la casa en que desde ese día vivirían. Cerró con cuidado la puerta con el pie derecho, mientras abrazaba a su esposa besándola apasionadamente. Al separarse de ella la levantó rápidamente, riendo alegremente al oír su pequeño gritito que se le escapó por haber sido tomada por sorpresa._

_La llevó hasta la habitación en que desde ese día compartirían muchas cosas, bajándola con cuidado, quitando las telas que le ocultaban su cuerpo, mientras lo cubría de besos y caricias, de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía, descubriéndose mutuamente, llenándose el uno del otro, completándose, entregándose, amándose, jugando por primera vez el rito más antiguo, guiados por sus instintos, plegados al amor, con la ternura y la pasión dirigiéndolos. Horas más tarde dieron buena cuenta de las frutas y la miel, reiniciando con ellas una nueva aventura._

_El día del banquete, cuando las gemelas les acercaron una bandeja con frutas y miel por sugerencia de Arathorn, se encogieron de hombros al oír a este reírse con jovialidad mientras Arwen, Eowyn, Aragorn y Faramir se ponían muy rojos. Luthien se apresuró a alejar de ellos a las pequeñas y curiosas castañas, mientras Tinuviel reñía a su hijo por poner a los jóvenes en ese aprieto._

_Un par de años más tarde Eowyn aprendió a preparar la poción para que mezclasen sus magias y energía, completando lo iniciado con el Pacto de Amor. Desde entonces las joyas en sus pechos fueron esencialmente símbolos del amor que unía a cada pareja, así como localizadores y trasladadores para emergencias._

_Muchos años después Jennifer y Angelica, enamoradas de Remus y Sirius, les confesarían sus sentimientos a los cuatro. Eowyn y Arwen les explicaron entonces lo que ellas querían y necesitaban saber, en el jardín en el que se habían casado. Mientras tanto Faramir y Aragorn hablaban sobre la visita que harían a aquellos dos jóvenes, los amigos de la chica que tanto se parecía a Arwen._

Transcurrirían dieciocho años antes que esto fuese contado y explicado a las cinco parejas del E.D.H. y las dos del G.A.H. ahijados de boda de quienes se habían casado en aquél jardín. Los chicos expresaron entonces su deseo de casarse allí. Remus y Sirius estuvieron de acuerdo, pidiendo permiso para renovar sus votos matrimoniales con Nymph y Meg cuando los jóvenes se casasen.

Los cuatro Dunedains accedieron, planeando que Aragorn sería el guía de la ceremonia, mientras Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir ayudarían a las parejas con aquél rito que no conocían. Estaban dichosos de tener allí a Harry, Angela y Jessica, melancólicos por no haber podido compartir aquello con Angelica y Jennifer. Sin embargo, sabían que de una manera muy especial ellas estarían allí.

Cuando Harry y Aragorn le contaron a Mithrandir los planes lo hicieron evadiéndole la mirada y con tono triste. Pero él los tranquilizó y distrajo bromeando con el más joven sobre dejarles "adecuadamente preparadas" las bandejas con frutas y miel. De esta forma los hizo comprender que de cierta forma él estaría allí, que no tenían porqué entristecerse.


	24. Los Antiguos Dunedains

_Resumen: Despertar luego de viaje irregular en el tiempo. Debate entre los viajeros del tiempo y los Antiguos Dunedains sobre lo hecho por Angelica y quienes la ayudaron. Análisis y toma de decisiones sobre informaciones y acciones mientras se resuelve situación irregular._

_**Los Antiguos Dunedains**_

Cuando Aragorn abrió los ojos parpadeó, confundido. Frente a él se encontraba una señora con el físico de la señora Galadriel pero el pelo rojo oscuro y los ojos color esmeralda de su esposa. Además aparentaba lo que en el mundo de los magos serían cincuenta y cinco años, por lo tanto era mayor a su tutora.

—Buenas tardes, joven. Mi nombre es Maia y ésta es mi casa, donde usted y sus siete acompañantes son bienvenidos —le dijo la señora con tono dulce y pausado—. ¿Puede usted decirme su nombre y el motivo para que hayan efectuado un viaje tan irregular en el tiempo?

—Mi nombre es Aragorn y… Perdone usted, señora, pero necesitaría saber en qué fecha y lugar me encuentro antes de responder la segunda parte de su pregunta, para evitar generar inconvenientes tanto a usted y quienes la acompañan como a los que vienen conmigo. —le respondió él con cautela mientras se intentaba incorporar un poco. Agradeció con un leve asentimiento que su acompañante acomodase las almohadas con magia sin varita para que pudiese permanecer sentado recostado en ellas. Lo desconcertaba que le hablase en una versión tan antigua y culta de su lengua materna.

—Conoce usted las precauciones —afirmó ella asintiendo con gesto de aprobación—. Me extrañaba que mi esposo, mi hermana y los otros diez miembros del Consejo Dunedain anterior le transfiriesen sus dones y energía a brujas y magos sin conocimientos mínimos.

—¿Su esposo? ¿Su hermana? —musitó Aragorn casi sin voz, asustado al máximo.

—Calma, debe permanecer tranquilo o sus pulmones lo resentirán —le aconsejó la señora con tono suave, mirándolo preocupada—. Mis sobrinos lo ayudarán con ese problema en cuanto esté totalmente estable del trastorno que le ha ocasionado el viaje irregular que ha hecho. —le aseguró, suspirando al ver su expresión, mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

»Hace seis meses fue nombrado un nuevo Consejo Dunedain, luego que una joven llamada Angelica solicitase hablar en privado con mi esposo y los otros. Amrod me dijo a solas la decisión que habían tomado y sus motivos, solicitando mi consejo y ayuda para realizar el procedimiento. Luego se despidió de mí, de nuestros hijos y de nuestro nieto. Comprenderá usted mi sorpresa al percibir su energía en usted y la de mi hermana en todo su grupo.

Aragorn tragó saliva al comprender en qué lugar, fecha y con quiénes estaban… los ocho.

Cerró los ojos un momento, esforzándose en recordar con claridad lo ocurrido y percibir a su sobrina rebelde. Sintió la medalla en su pecho y la aferró con su mano izquierda, usándola como le explicasen sus tutores para contactar a su hija adoptiva. Sonrió al ver a los doce chicos reunidos combinándose para contactarlos y averiguar cómo estaban, tranquilizándose él y ellos al saberse bien. Se preocuparon todos al percibir el cambio en el bloqueo temporal, pero decidieron cada uno por su cuenta que esperarían a que todos estuviesen en mejores condiciones y averiguar de forma segura cómo quitarlo.

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos vio a la señora indicarle por señas a la pareja atrás y a la derecha de ella que aguardase. Si su memoria no le fallaba eran los que habían estado con él cuando recuperó la conciencia antes por un breve lapso de tiempo.

—Disculpe mi comportamiento hasta ahora, señora Maia. No he querido ser irrespetuoso de ninguna manera, pero además de no estar informado sobre las costumbres de su época estaba y estoy un poco aturdido. —se disculpó con tono respetuoso, pues había notado que la pareja de extraños ropajes lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

»La llegada de nosotros ocho con ustedes no es voluntaria, sino un accidente producido por la perturbación de un bloqueo temporal por dos niños que viajaban con nosotros para buscar a diez jóvenes familiares y amigos nuestros. —le explicó, suspirando al ver que la señora fruncía el ceño al oír esto.

»La joven que usted ha mencionado, Angelica, era mi hermana menor y el proceso de transferencia de dones y energía del que me ha hablado lo experimentamos nosotros hace aproximadamente tres meses. Cuando cerré los ojos fue para ubicar con mayor claridad lo sucedido que nos trasladó con ustedes. También intentar por medio de un lazo que tengo con mi sobrina Angela, debido al procedimiento hecho por Angelica con ayuda de su esposo, su hermana y los otros señores del que era el Consejo Dunedain, saber si ella, mi otra sobrina, los niños y los otros chicos estaban bien.

—¿Lo logró usted? —le preguntó preocupada, recordando la breve visión que había tenido de unos gemelitos cuando vio la luz blanca y los ocho extraños que luego habían caído inconscientes frente a ella.

—Sí, en cierta forma, gracias también al lazo mágico que por seguridad establecieron mis tutores entre los diez que viajamos a buscar a los diez jóvenes y los diecisiete que se quedaron esperando por nosotros, por medio de estas medallas. Sé que están bien en general, aunque afectados por la turbulencia producida por los niños sin intención.

—¿Sabían ustedes del bloqueo temporal antes de viajar?

—Sí señora.

—¿Por qué cometieron entonces la imprudencia de viajar con dos niños y no evitar que irrumpiesen contra algo tan delicado como un bloqueo temporal? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Para responderle eso tendría que explicarle muchas cosas, señora. Le pido que por favor me permita antes ver a mi esposa, mi hermana, mi cuñado y mis cuatro amigos. Es necesario que les explique lo ocurrido y les informe lo que he podido percibir de los niños y los jóvenes para que se tranquilicen. Luego debo evaluar con ellos qué información puedo darles a usted y quienes la acompañan. —le dijo Aragorn con tono firme y respetuoso.

—Ustedes deben responderle a la señora Maia lo que les pregunte, jovencito, pues es actualmente la depositaria de la sabiduría Dunedain y miembro Regente del Consejo. —lo regañó el hombre.

—Calma, Arthur. El joven está intentando provocar el menor daño posible y su formación difiere de la nuestra en algunas cosas, pero se esfuerza por ser respetuoso y sincero —le indicó la señora—. Arthur lo acompañará y ayudará en lo que necesite para su aseo personal y que tome tres pociones que sigue requiriendo para su recuperación del viaje irregular, así como la que usa para ayudarse con su problema pulmonar. Luego él lo acompañará para que vea a sus otros siete compañeros de viaje, que están siendo acompañados por amigos de mis dos hijos Arathorn y Elrond y de mi nieto Mithrandir.

—Gracias señora Maia. —le agradeció de corazón Aragorn, luego de tragar saliva al oír los nombres de los hijos y el nieto de la señora.

El Dunedain fue atento con él, aunque su expresión era de regaño contenido. Cuando Aragorn vio que las tres pociones que debía tomar eran la cristalina, la dorada y la plateada no pudo contener un leve estremecimiento ante la primera, suspirando seguidamente con expresión resignada.

—¿Aún no se acostumbra a tomarla? —le preguntó intrigado Arthur, rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

Se le hacía extraño. _"Su reacción ante la poción cristalina la dejan de tener prácticamente todos poco después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, luego de años de estarla usando mientras aprendemos a controlar el don del Manejo de la Energía"_. No era que no les desagradasen las sensaciones que producía, pero se adaptaban a pasar por el desagradable trance. _"Tengo entendido que sólo cuando se llega a la ancianidad se hace de nuevo difícil el tomarla voluntariamente. Aunque con la guerra que recién ha atravesado nuestra raza son pocos los que han llegado a una edad avanzada"_.

—Ninguno de nosotros ocho tenía el don del Manejo de la Energía de nacimiento —se decidió a responderle Aragorn luego de dudar un par de minutos, preocupado ahora por los seis que nunca la habían tomado—. Sólo tenemos tres meses con él, desde que recibimos la transferencia de dones y energía como le dije a la señora Maia. Pero sólo mi esposa y yo lo hemos usado hasta ahora y, por lo tanto, tomado la poción cristalina.

—¿Y el don de Viajar en el Tiempo? —preguntó preocupado Arthur. _"No entiendo cómo ha resistido este joven que tres señores de tanto poder mágico y energético, como lo fueron el señor Amrod, el señor Elwing y la señora Tinuviel, le hayan transmitido todo a él como percibo. Mucho menos cuando además ha recibido parte de lo liberado por tío Haldir y quien fue mi suegra, la señora Melian"_.

—Aunque los ocho lo tenemos de nacimiento sólo cuatro de nosotros crecimos en estas tierras y fuimos formados desde niños como Dunedains. Los otros cuatro se han enterado que son descendientes casi directos de nuestra raza y que tienen varios dones de nacimiento cuando se desató el final del procedimiento al que nos sometieron mi hermana y los señores. Se han entrenado en lo primordial de ellos desde ese momento.

—Entonces la situación de ustedes ocho es más grave de lo que pensábamos —comentó pensativo Arthur, viéndolo tomarse las pociones plateada y dorada mientras lo observaba atentamente—. ¿Qué formación han tenido los niños que viajaban con ustedes y los jóvenes que iban a buscar?

—Sólo mis dos sobrinas recibieron formación Dunedain desde sus diez años. Los niños y los otros chicos la han iniciado hace algunos meses de forma acelerada y… —le respondió, deteniéndose pensativo. Suspiró—. Sólo han usado el don del Manejo de la Energía cinco de ellos, al menos hasta que fueron separados de nosotros.

—No comprendo el motivo para que papá, tío y los otros miembros del anterior Consejo Dunedain hiciesen la cesión de dones y energía a un grupo tan heterogéneo y de otra época, tampoco cómo lo hicieron. —comentó Arthur pensativo mientras veía al hombre joven beber la poción cristalina con un evidente esfuerzo de voluntad.

—Supongo que una de sus razones fue una por las que también lo hizo mi hermana menor: porque viajando en el tiempo verificaron que lo harían para ayudar a detener el terrible asesino que fue anunciado en la Profecía Dunedain. —se decidió a responderle concisamente Aragorn, luego que se aliviase de los efectos del brebaje, cuando empezaba a salir del cuarto con su acompañante.

—¿La Profecía Dunedain? —le preguntó asombrado Arthur.

—Comprenderá que no debo aclararle más sobre ese asunto hasta que no evalúe con mayor profundidad la situación irregular en que nos encontramos.

El hombre castaño y alto asintió, guiándolo a través del gran pasillo que comunicaba los cuartos para huéspedes de la casa de la tía de su esposa, frente al minijardín interior en el que a su esposa le gustaba desde niña disfrutar de la naturaleza y los cálidos rayos de los dos soles que iluminaban las Tierras Perdidas.

—¡Aragorn! —exclamó Arwen apenas verlo, apresurándose para ir a su encuentro.

—Arwen, mi amor —la abrazó y besó con dulzura, hablándole en inglés—. Me alegra verte tan bien, estrella esmeralda. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya te tomaste tus pociones?

—Me siento un poco débil, pero en general estoy bien. Tomé las pociones plateada, dorada y cristalina. Supongo que tú también —le planteó inquieta, continuando al verlo asentir—. ¿Cómo estás de tus pulmones?

—También tomé esa poción y estoy tan bien como es normal en mí desde el ataque al tren —la tranquilizó con una suave sonrisa—. Vamos con los otros, cariño, para ayudarles con la poción cristalina y ratificarles que los niños están bien, así como informarles que los otros diez chicos también lo están.

Arwen asintió con una gran sonrisa. Se giró a mirar a sus acompañantes sintiéndose un poco nerviosa. A duras penas había logrado comunicarse con la Dunedain que estaba con ella desde antes de recuperar el conocimiento. Esperaba que ahora que su esposo le había transmitido lo básico sobre el idioma de sus acompañantes se facilitase aquello al menos.

—Joven Aragorn, le presento a mi hermana Earendil, quien ha estado acompañando a su esposa. Mi nombre es Arthur, joven Arwen. —presentó a su gemela y luego a si mismo a la joven pareja de esposos.

—Mucho gusto. —les respondieron Arwen y Aragorn a coro, con tono suave y respetuoso.

—Por favor ve con la señora Maia mientras yo los guío. —le pidió Arthur a su hermana, sonriendo al verla asentir.

—Joven Aragorn. Sus otros seis acompañantes no entienden nuestro idioma, pero le nombran insistentemente y por señas nos han pedido hablar con usted antes de tomar la poción cristalina. —se acercó a decirle Alyssa con evidente contrariedad.

—Ninguno de ellos la ha tomado antes. —le explicó su esposo, señalando con su mirada al castaño de ojos aguamarina ante la pregunta muda de su querida rubia.

—Mi esposa y yo les explicaremos y ayudaremos a tomarla. Por favor transmítales eso a quienes los acompañen. —le dijo con suavidad Aragorn, suspirando al ver que lo miraba asombrada pero asentía.

La siguiente habitación a la que entró Aragorn era tan amplia, fresca y bien iluminada como las que habían estado ocupando su esposa y él hasta minutos atrás.

Si sus cuentas eran correctas estaban en el año 439 antes del comienzo del calendario juliano, el cual tenía una diferencia de diez días con el que usaban en su "tiempo natural" la mayoría de los muggles y los magos, llamado gregoriano. Demasiada diferencia de años con la época de la que provenían él, su esposa y sus amigos para manejar una situación tan delicada, como en la que ahora se encontraban, sin generar una alteración perjudicial.

—Aragorn, Arwen, ¿cómo están ustedes? ¿Han podido percibir a Ginny y Angela? —les preguntó preocupada Eowyn desde la cama, donde estaba sentada sin fuerzas para levantarse.

—Nosotros estamos bien, Eowyn. Tranquila —le respondió el hermano en inglés con una suave sonrisa—. Los doce chicos están bien. Arwen y yo te ayudaremos a tomarte la poción cristalina y te hablaremos de ellos.

—¿Por qué tengo que tomarla? Se suponía que buscaríamos a los chicos en un momento en que no estaría ya el bloqueo temporal. —planteó la rubia preocupada.

—Porque hicimos involuntariamente un esfuerzo para ayudar a los chicos a tumbar el bloqueo temporal al percibir que ellos lo estaban haciendo, por el cariño que les tenemos. Tanto ese procedimiento como el viaje temporal se vieron perturbados por los niños cuando atravesaron el bloqueo. —le respondió Aragorn.

—Mantente enfocada pensando en los chicos y en que las sensaciones no son reales y pasarán en unos minutos, para que toleres lo mejor posible los efectos de tomarla. —le aconsejó Arwen con expresión cariñosa a su cuñada. Seguidamente miró a su esposo y agarró el envase con el brebaje de la mesita de noche.

Aragorn comprendió y con suavidad pero firmeza la sujetó.

Arthur se había alejado hacia la ventana con su prima para contarle lo que el hombre joven le había dicho. A petición de la señora Maia no le habían informado al resto de su raza de la llegada de tan extraños viajeros todavía, estando al tanto sólo los miembros del Consejo Dunedain que habían sido amigos desde niños y un equipo de combate fuerte y sólido en la reciente guerra contra los Mudredais, además de la señora Maia. Los otros tres no estaban ahí cuando llegaron los extraños visitantes, pues se suponía se les unirían unas horas después y debido a la aparición de los viajeros la casa había sido sellada.

—Jóvenes Arwen y Aragorn, les presento a mi prima Elbereth. —los presentó Arthur al acercarse, cuando fue evidente que la rubia en cama estaba mejor.

—Mucho gusto, señora. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana —le dijo Aragorn en tono respetuoso. Al igual que el primo le pareció que debía tener el equivalente a treinta y cinco años en el mundo de los magos, por lo que le extrañaba el tratamiento de "jóvenes" que les daban. Sin embargo prefirió tratarles desde el inicio de "señores" mientras comprendía lo que ocurría—. Eowyn, te presento al señor Arthur.

—Mucho gusto, señor. —lo saludó ella nerviosa. Su hermano le había transmitido mentalmente lo básico de la antigua lengua que usaban sus interlocutores.

—Igualmente, joven. Elbereth la ayudará en lo que necesite mientras su hermano y su cuñada ayudan a los otros con la comunicación y la poción cristalina. Nos reuniremos todos junto a la cascada en cuanto estén listos. —le dijo con suavidad.

Eowyn asintió en seguida, deduciendo de los soles rojo y azul que había visto por la ventana antes que entrasen su cuñada y su hermano que estaban en la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos. _"Aunque los extraños ropajes que usan los Dunedains que nos acompañan y el idioma que mi hermano ha tenido que transmitirme mentalmente para que nos podamos comunicar… ¿En qué época estaremos?"_

Por otro lado la tranquilizaba que su hermano y su cuñada le habían hablado de las percepciones que tuvieron de los diez chicos mayores del E.D.H., pues ella sabía por su medalla que su hijo adoptivo y la gemelita estaban bien.

Arthur guió luego a Arwen y Aragorn a la habitación en que estaba la metamórfaga bajo el cuidado de su sobrina Arien. Sus otros dos hermanos y su cuñada habían muerto en la guerra contra los Mudredais. _"La joven de pelo multicolor, aunque un poco torpe y de espíritu demasiado alegre para la edad que aparenta, es decidida y hace un esfuerzo por no generarles problemas a la pareja que la ayudan a tomar la poción evidentemente desconocida para ella"_.

Al acompañarlos a la habitación, en que su prima menor Galadriel cuidaba a la joven rubia, vio asombrado que conversaban amigablemente entre suaves risas. Por la expresión que notó de reojo en sus acompañantes tampoco se esperaban algo así. Pero claro que ellos no tenían cómo saber que su prima, aunque muy buena en ataque y defensa, no había dominado nunca totalmente su carácter excesivamente alegre. Era extraño además que se entendiesen tan bien sólo con señas y gestos.

Arwen sonrió y le apretó levemente la mano a su esposo, guiñándole el ojo derecho cuando él giró su rostro hacia ella con expresión interrogante. _"Al menos tendremos una aliada mientras logramos ir por los chicos y de regreso a nuestro tiempo natural"_.

Aragorn asintió levemente en señal de haber comprendido, pero a él le preocupaba su ahijado de matrimonio. Estaba seguro que de los ocho sería el que peor llevaría la situación con los sucesores de quienes habían ayudado a su hermanita rebelde a hacer el extraño procedimiento de ceder dones y energía, dejándolos atados en el tiempo a la hija de ambos.

Meg sonrió muy contenta cuando le dijeron que los doce chicos estaban bien y le pidió a la joven de pelo rojo fuego y ojos azules que la acompañase a ver el esposo tan pronto le pasase el efecto de tomar la poción, a lo que Galadriel accedió gustosa. Las dos estaban muy contentas porque ahora la rubia hablaba el idioma de su acompañante gracias a Aragorn.

Arthur llevó a Arwen y Aragorn al cuarto en que su cuñado Lancelot cuidaba al que entendía era el cuñado del segundo, consiguiendo a su prima Elbereth y a la joven Eowyn acompañándolos. El joven castaño se presentó como Faramir.

Los observó pensativo mientras lo ayudaban con la poción. _"Por lo que he visto del comportamiento de los seis que ya conozco, las dos parejas de jóvenes en este cuarto son los que han sido formados como Dunedains. Aunque tienen algunos comportamientos similares a los de mi prima Galadriel. ¿De qué época provendrán? ¿Cómo serán los magos y muggles de ese tiempo? Los otros cuatro no tienen un comportamiento tan primitivo como el que nos ha obligado a aislarnos a los de nuestra raza para no intervenir en su evolución. Tal vez ya en el tiempo del que provienen los ocho viajeros han retornado los Dunedains al mundo del otro lado del portal"_.

Elbereth puso al tanto a su amigo y compañero en el Consejo Dunedain, Lancelot, de lo que su primo Arthur le había transmitido de lo hablado con Aragorn, mientras éste analizaba pensativo a las dos parejas de recién llegados. Luego ella se dirigió a buscar a Elladan y Aredhel para hablar con ellas como miembros del Consejo Dunedain que sabían de los extraños visitantes. Mientras tanto Lancelot guiaría a dos de ellos cerca de la cascada y Arthur a los otros dos junto a los dos hombres que aún no habían tomado la poción, para ayudarlos con el idioma y beber el brebaje cristalino.

Remus le preguntó a Arwen y Aragorn apenas los vio tanto por los doce chicos como por la forma en que se veían afectadas su esposa y sus tres amigas por lo vivido, las cuatro con criaturas en gestación. Luego que lo tranquilizaron en los dos aspectos hizo su mejor esfuerzo por beber la poción voluntariamente, pero tuvieron que "ayudarlo" cuando llevaba la mitad del vaso. Nymph le limpió luego el sudor del rostro con dulzura mientras se le pasaba el efecto de la poción.

Arthur procedió entonces a hacer las presentaciones con su primo Gildor y su sobrina Arien. Le había ocasionado una buena impresión el joven hombre de pelo y ojos color miel que aparentaba una edad mayor a la suya. Según le había dicho la señora Maia eso parecía deberse a haber padecido la maldición de la luna llena durante muchos años hasta hace poco tiempo. Esto le extrañaba pues existía una poción para curar la licantropía, que había sido creada por el señor Elwing antes de terminar la guerra contra los Mudredais.

—Disculpe, señor Arthur, pero si usted lo permite mi esposa irá al lugar indicado por usted mientras yo acompaño a Arwen y a Aragorn para ayudarlos con Sirius. —le pidió Remus con tono respetuoso y expresión seria, tranquilo ahora en cuanto a la comunicación con sus acompañantes gracias a Aragorn pero muy preocupado por la situación en que estaban. Al igual que Aragorn decidió tratarlo de "señor" como veía a sus amigos hacer mientras entendía bien lo que sucedía.

El Dunedain lo miró con curiosidad pero asintió en aceptación. Cuando llegó a la habitación en que el joven Orodreth acompañaba al mago de pelo negro y ojos grises enarcó las cejas. _"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_

—¿Y dices que no sabes hacer esos hechizos tan sencillos sin tu varita? —le preguntaba el joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes claros con sincero asombro, luciendo extraños mechones de colores extravagantes en su pelo.

—Así es. Pero te puedo asegurar que soy muy bueno con la varita. —afirmó el de ojos grises mirándolo con curiosidad y una sonrisa. El chico aprendía rápido y le había transmitido lo básico de su idioma para que pudiesen hablar.

—¿Me enseñas a hacer este hechizo y el de quitarlo? —le preguntó el joven señalando su pelo, pues no estaba seguro si le entendía bien, aunque había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para transmitirle correctamente el idioma.

—Claro —aceptó el mayor sonriendo ampliamente—. El hechizo es… —procedió a explicarle el movimiento, riéndose cuando el chico se lo aplicó y le cambió de color varios mechones de su pelo.

—¡Orodreth! —exclamó en tono de regaño Arthur.

Remus tragó saliva y le indicó por señas a Sirius que no continuase con lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiró al darse cuenta que aunque le había visto fingía no hacerlo. En los ojos grises de su amigo brillaba la rebeldía que tantas veces había metido en problemas serios a Los Merodeadores.

—Excelente hechizo —felicitó Sirius al chico, haciendo caso omiso de la exclamación del recién llegado y las indicaciones de su amigo, queriendo tranquilizar al joven que lo había acompañado de forma amena—. El contrahechizo es… —se lo explicó con detalle y le devolvió el pelo al chico al color negro, sonriendo ampliamente cuando el joven le devolvió el suyo a su negro azulado.

—Orodreth, estás castigado por tu comportamiento tan irrespetuoso. —sentenció Arthur con tono firme.

—Disculpe usted, señor, pero no veo lo irrespetuoso en que el joven aprendiese algo que no sabía y yo le he querido enseñar, practicándolo él conmigo luego que yo se lo aplicase a él —replicó Sirius con el ceño fruncido y tono serio, mirándolo frontalmente. Meg y Remus miraron con alarma a Arwen y Aragorn, cuyo semblante preocupado no los tranquilizó ni un poco—. Desde que recobré el conocimiento el joven ha sido atento, amable y respetuoso conmigo, de lo que han sido testigos mi esposa y la joven Galadriel desde que llegaron con nosotros. —agregó apretándole levemente el brazo al joven para transmitirle confianza, en un gesto paternal, al notar que se había puesto muy nervioso.

—Es obvio que usted no conoce las mínimas normas de comportamiento que se le exigen a un Dunedain, pero lo que ha hecho el joven Orodreth ha sido totalmente inadecuado. —le dijo Arthur con el ceño fruncido y tono de regaño.

—Disculpe usted, señor —le respondió con cinismo Sirius, haciendo contener el aire a los otros en la habitación—. No sé nada del comportamiento que se le exige en este tiempo a un Dunedain, como usted bien ha dicho. Pero al menos los jóvenes Orodreth y Galadriel se presentaron y me permitieron presentarme antes de hablar conmigo sobre mi comportamiento y el de mi esposa, de forma mucho más amable y respetuosa de lo que usted lo ha hecho con alguien que es extranjero. Mi nombre es Sirius Orión Black Black. Aunque tengo entendido que los Dunedains se identifican sólo con un nombre, así que supongo que me llamaréis Sirius a menos que otra persona aquí tenga ese nombre.

Remus hubiese querido silenciarlo con su varita. Pero Aragorn le había transmitido mentalmente que mejor no la usase para evitar empeorar las cosas, que él lo silenciaría con Magia Antigua si no lograba calmar los ánimos.

Arthur se había puesto rojo como un tomate, conteniéndose de responderle al sentir sobre su hombro la conocida mano de la tía de su esposa y tutora de ambos.

Aragorn fue contenido de intervenir por su esposa, que le señaló con sus esmeraldas a la señora para que entendiese porqué lo había retenido levemente por el brazo.

—Buenas tardes, joven Sirius. Mi nombre es Maia y están usted, su esposa y sus seis acompañantes en mi casa. —le dijo con tono suave mientras se acercaba a la cama en que el hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises se encontraba sentado, recostado en almohadones.

—Buenas tardes, señora Maia. Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad y atenciones con ocho desconocidos y le pido disculpe usted si mi comportamiento con el joven Orodreth ha sido contrario a sus costumbres. Me ha recordado mucho a mi ahijado y quise que disfrutase un poco su estadía conmigo mientras mis amigos podían venir. ¿Podría usted ayudarme a evitar que lo castiguen por ser amable conmigo? —le pidió Sirius, hablándole desde el principio con tono suave y respetuoso.

—Tendrá usted que contarme primero lo sucedido. No debo desautorizar al señor Arthur, jefe del Consejo Dunedain. —le respondió la señora Maia.

Contuvo una sonrisa con dificultad, pues le agradaba la rebeldía y franqueza que percibía en él. Era por esta forma de ser suya que no había formado parte antes del grupo que conducía a su raza, además de ser la menor de ese grupo, integrándose ahora sólo por ser la mayor y de más conocimientos de los Dunedains que había sobrevivido la guerra. Sus esmeraldas chispearon con alegría al ver que el joven hombre de ojos grises inclinaba levemente la cabeza en dirección a su pupilo pero en su expresión se mantenía su desafío.

—En cuanto desperté el joven Orodreth intentó comunicarse conmigo y calmarme. Me pidió por señas que le permitiese transmitir a mi mente lo necesario de su idioma para poder hablar, haciéndolo sólo cuando comprendí sus intenciones y accedí a ello. Me respondió amablemente mis preguntas sobre mis compañeros de viaje, tranquilizándome. Me indicó que debía tomar tres pociones y fue muy comprensivo cuando le dije que lo haría después de hablar con mis amigos, pues hace poco estuve convaleciente y no quería generar problemas.

»Eso conllevó a una amena conversación a la que se unieron mi esposa Meg y la joven Galadriel cuando llegaron. El joven Orodreth aceptó de buen gusto que yo le aplicase un hechizo con mi varita para cambiarle el color de algunos mechones de pelo. Éste era muy común como broma en mis tiempos de estudiante en Hogwarts, donde le estaba contando estudié cuando tenía la edad que él aparenta.

»El señor Arthur presenció cuando el joven Orodreth me lo aplicaba a mí, demostrándome que había entendido mi explicación; también cuando le enseñé el contrahechizo y él demostró una vez más que es un excelente aprendiz. El señor tiene razón en que no conozco "las mínimas normas de comportamiento que se le exigen a un Dunedain" —remarcó las comillas con sus manos—, porque de ser así no habría generado el que ahora mi joven amigo le vaya a ser aplicado un castigo.

»Obviamente tampoco sé de qué se trata el castigo. Pero yo tuve muy malas experiencias con mi familia y también mi hija, que se formó como si fuese huérfana, por lo que quisiera saber si hay una forma de yo evitar que el joven Orodreth sea castigado por algo que yo ocasioné.

—La verdad es que sí puede hacer algo —decidió Maia después de pensarlo durante varios minutos—. Mi esposo, mi hermana y los demás miembros del Consejo Dunedain anterior les cedieron sus dones y energías a ustedes ocho y otras dieciséis personas, consultándome un posible procedimiento para hacerlo. Quiero que hable conmigo en privado de eso.

—¿Usted ayudó a que mi primera esposa hiciese esa locura con mi hija? —le preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido y tono molesto.

Remus y Aragorn interrogaron con sus miradas a Arwen, que denegó levemente. Confiaban en las percepciones de ella con su don mezclado sobre la situación, pero no podían evitar estar inquietos.

—Si su esposa se llamaba Angelica y su hija es una dulce pequeña llamada Angela sí, lo hice. Sólo que ella se fue sin hablar de nuevo conmigo como le indiqué —le respondió ella con tono suave—. Quería que Alyssa y Arthur ayudasen a la pequeña bebé con un problema de salud que le detecté. Pero antes que hiciesen el procedimiento para la cesión de los dones me fue imposible reunirlos y ella se fue luego de lo hecho por mi esposo y nueve de sus compañeros, asustada según me dijo mi hermana.

—¡Claro que se fue asustada! —exclamó Sirius—. ¿Cómo quería que estuviese al despertar y descubrir que siete de las personas, que le dijeron la ayudarían, habían cedido todo a su pequeña bebé de meses? ¿Cómo se debería haber tomado que otros tres lo hubiese hecho con su hermano que no tenía su don más peligroso?

—¿Ella no sabía que lo harían antes que la durmiesen? —preguntó Maia extrañada.

—No, no lo sabía. —le respondió Aragorn al mismo tiempo que su ahijado de bodas, incapaz de contenerse.

Remus y Arwen se miraron de reojo, preocupados por la expresión de Aragorn. Sin embargo ella denegó levemente de nuevo en dirección a su amigo castaño.

—Pero usted si lo sabía, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Maia a Aragorn inquieta.

—No, yo tampoco lo sabía. A mí me preguntaron si voluntariamente me sometería a un procedimiento con mi hermana para ayudar a su pequeña hija y yo dije que sí sin dudarlo, pero a ninguno de los dos nos explicaron lo que harían —le respondió Aragorn serio, conteniendo con dificultad su impulsividad con el fuerte disgusto que sentía al recordar aquello—. Luego de terminado el procedimiento me bloquearon los recuerdos de mi viaje aquí y me regresaron a mi "tiempo natural". Sólo recordé lo sucedido cuando se desató el cierre del proceso de transferencia de dones y energía.

La expresión de casi todos en el lugar ahora era de tristeza y preocupación mezclados, mientras Galadriel y Orodreth se miraban nerviosos.

—Papá y los otros miembros del Consejo Dunedain decidieron lo que hicieron por la misma razón que su hermana —rompió el prolongado silencio Arthur queriendo justificar lo hecho por aquellos a quienes aún quería y respetaba mucho—. Ellos viajaron al futuro y comprobaron que lo harían para ayudar a quienes vivirían el cumplimiento de la Profecía Dunedain.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro Galadriel y Orodreth, asombrados.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto, señor —replicó Sirius, explicándose mejor al ver que a excepción de su padrino de bodas todos lo miraban interrogantes—. Mi primera esposa decidió hacer ese procedimiento porque fue la única vía que consiguió para ayudar a nuestra hija, nuestro ahijado, nuestra sobrina y el pequeño hijo de nuestros amigos. Ella sabía que moriría como consecuencia del ataque de unos magos oscuros que sufrió, por el que murió su gemela.

»Los padres de nuestro ahijado habían sido asesinados, nuestros otros amigos torturados hasta la locura, yo encerrado aún siendo inocente, su cuñado no podía cuidar a los pequeños por su condición de licántropo. Su mamá no sólo no la ayudó porque "no se comportaba como se esperaba de un Dunedain", sino que les dijo a sus hermanos y sus otros cuñados que estaba muerta, alejándolos de ella. Su papá se negó a escucharla y ayudarme, creyéndome culpable de traición.

»Angelica se decidió a viajar al futuro fue porque quería ver a los cuatro pequeños ya adolescentes, antes de cederles toda su magia, energía y dones. Al hacerlo se consiguió con que lo haría a otras personas también, incluso unas que no conocía. Eso y otros factores la llevaron a pedir ayuda a sus ancestros. Pero le puedo asegurar que si hubiese conseguido otra forma de ayudarnos lo habría hecho. Profecía Dunedain o no, ella hubiese actuado igual por los cuatro niños.

—Mi esposo, mi hermana y los otros miembros del Consejo Dunedain decidieron hacer la cesión porque vieron en el futuro que visitaron incluso a niños pequeños combatiendo en una batalla fiera, con Mudredais actuando junto a magos de comportamiento agresivo y que disfrutaban haciendo daño. —dijo Maia con tono grave.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustado Remus, mientras Arwen intentaba interrogar a su esposo con su mirada y fruncía el ceño al ver que Aragorn le esquivaba la mirada.

—Amrod me lo contó cuando me pidió que lo ayudase a investigar cómo podían él y los otros miembros ceder sus dones y energía dejándolos atados por más de catorce años a una niña —les contó Maia con tono triste—. Ellos querían ayudar de alguna manera a quienes enfrentarían de nuevo a nuestros enemigos, luego que los encerramos porque no conseguimos otra forma de detenerlos.

»Amrod, Melian, Haldir, Gandalf, Undomiel, Tinuviel, Elwing, Celeborn, Veanne, Ausir, Tinwelint y Gwendeling no podían vivir la paz por la que tanto luchamos, por la que murieron mi hija Anya, mi yerno Metan, mi cuñado Albus, mi amiga Luthien, y los jóvenes Aurora, Yavanna y Legolas, sabiendo que los Mudredais serían liberados en un futuro para atacar a niños y jóvenes magos además de adultos. Eso fue algo que no sucedió en la prolongada guerra de la que acabamos de salir y que no podemos permitir.

—Lamento sus pérdidas, señora Maia —le dijo con sinceridad Sirius, que había palidecido mucho y se sentía bastante mareado—. Disculpe si la he ofendido de alguna manera, pero aún me cuesta asimilar que mi pequeña haya sido sometida a algo tan difícil y complejo. Su salud está ahora más deteriorada que cuando usted la conoció siendo una bebé, por una maldición asesina fallida de los mismos magos oscuros que atacaron a mi primera esposa y mis amigos, que siguen a quien intentó asesinar a mi ahijado cuando sólo tenía un año de edad y al parecer liberará a los que ustedes han retenido.

—No me ha ofendido usted, joven Sirius. Al parecer tenemos mucho que hablar con las precauciones debidas. Pero antes debe usted tomarse las tres pociones que le dejé con el joven Orodreth para que se recupere. —le respondió Maia con tono dulce y una suave sonrisa, muy similar a la que usaba Lily Rose Potter Evans.

—¿Puedo tomarlas, Arwen? —le preguntó Sirius nervioso.

—Sí. Puedes y debes tomarlas. No son ninguna de las que te prohibió Eowyn. Pero debo advertirte que la cristalina produce una sensación de inestabilidad muy fuerte mientras se toma y durante quince minutos después. Sin embargo se debe beber sin pausas. —le respondió ella con seguridad y tono cariñoso.

—Entonces comienzo con esa poción. —afirmó Sirius con tono decidido.

—No, joven, mejor tome primero estas dos para que su organismo resista mejor los efectos de ésa. —le aconsejó Maia. Sonrió al verlo asentir y tomarse primero las pociones plateada y dorada, según sus indicaciones.

Arwen y Aragorn se prepararon a ayudarlo con la poción cristalina, sentándose a ambos lados de él. Vieron con asombro que se estremecía con los ojos cerrados mientras la tomaba, pero no se detenía ni tomaba pausas mayores a segundos.

—¿Siempre que se toman esta cosa es así? —preguntó Sirius con sus párpados aún apretados, en cuanto se sintió un poco mejor. Al no oír respuesta abrió sus ojos grises temiendo haber cometido un error con la pregunta, cambiando su expresión de preocupación por una de curiosidad al ver que todos lo miraban con asombro—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Nunca antes la había tomado? —preguntó Maia incrédula.

—No, ¿por qué? —preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

—Hasta ahora no sabía de alguien que la tomase la primera vez sin requerir que alguien lo obligase a no detenerse. —le respondió ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Mithrandir me aseguró que todos requerían ayuda las primeras veces. —afirmó Aragorn cuando su ahijado de bodas se giró a interrogarlo con sus ojos grises, mirándolo con una mezcla de asombro, respeto y alegría.

—¿Mi nieto? —preguntó Maia desubicada. Hasta donde sabía aún no habían hablado los ocho viajeros con sus dos hijos, mucho menos con su nieto.

—No, señora Maia. Así se llama mi tutor. —le explicó Aragorn, tragando saliva al verla fruncir el ceño pues comprendió que no le había dado el tratamiento de "señor" que un pupilo le debía a su tutor.

—No sé cómo has podido lograrlo con la sensación tan horrorosa que produce —le dijo Arwen a Sirius con cariño mientras Meg le secaba el sudor del rostro con su pañuelo—. Generalmente nos guiamos por las sensaciones de nuestro organismo. Especialmente en cuanto a estabilidad de magia y energía, pues las físicas son más sencillas de comprender y controlar.

—Tuve que aprender a diferenciar lo que era real de lo que sentía, percibía o pensaba cuando estuve rodeado de dementores viejos en Azkaban, para que no me enloquecieran totalmente. —le respondió Sirius con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Una vez más confirmas que Angelica tenía razón en que eres un mago asombroso. —le dijo con una sonrisa Arwen, que se amplió al ver que se sonrojaba levemente y empezaba a moverse con intenciones de incorporarse.

—¿Rodeado de dementores? ¿Azkaban? ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Maia con evidente curiosidad.

—Dementores, criaturas mágicas que se alimentan de… —empezó Sirius a responderle como si le estuviese diciendo algo obvio.

—Espera, amigo —lo interrumpió Aragorn—. Disculpe, señora Maia, pero necesito que los ocho hablemos entre nosotros antes de responder más preguntas de ustedes, para evitar que generemos una alteración mayor en el continuo espacio tiempo. Supongo que ya han percibido algunas perturbaciones que hemos generado involuntariamente.

—Tiene razón, joven —asintió ella con una suave sonrisa y mirándolo con expresión llena de respeto—. Los llevaremos junto a la cascada, donde deben estarlos esperando sus amigos para que hablen. Yo también debo hablar con mis hijos y pupilos para tomar algunas decisiones.

Aragorn asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo. Le agradeció con una suave sonrisa la receptividad con la cual los estaba atendiendo y ayudando con los otros Dunedains, siendo la situación tan compleja.

—¿Ha generado Sirius algún problema? —le preguntó Remus a Aragorn en voz baja y en inglés, preocupado, mientras caminaban guiados por los jóvenes Galadriel y Orodreth, además de una pensativa Alyssa.

—Y yo también, pero ninguno es grave. —le respondió el de ojos aguamarina en el mismo tono e idioma, sonriendo al ver que su ahijado de bodas soltaba la tensión que había tenido hasta el momento y abrazaba a Meg, a quien hasta ahora había llevado de la mano.

Nymph, Eowyn y Faramir sonrieron con alivio al verlos llegar. La metamórfaga se contuvo de abrazar a su primo mientras estuvieron con ellos los Dunedains del tiempo al que habían llegado, por las advertencias que en susurros le habían hecho sus padrinos de boda.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, luego que se retirasen Arien, Galadriel, Alyssa, Orodreth y Gildor, se abrazaron y se sentaron a hablar abiertamente tanto de la situación de los chicos como de la de ellos, aunque en inglés para prevenir que si alguien los escuchaba no los entendiese. Mientras tanto Eowyn les examinaba con su varita y con sus dones como Mithrandir les había venido enseñando a ella, a Ginny y a Jessica.

—Entonces ahora no sólo estamos atrapados aquí, al igual que lo están los chicos en la época en que están, sino que nosotros no tenemos lazo con los que están en nuestro "tiempo natural". —resumió Remus con tono de frustración.

—Eso es correcto —asintió Aragorn—. Nuestro único contacto es por medio de las medallas y sólo nos permite saber a unos de otros en cuanto a la salud en general y ver lo que nos rodea durante unos breves minutos.

—Pero los chicos sí tienen enlace con Daphne e Isolda por medio de Chris & Chris, o Fred & George. Y estaban intentando tumbar el bloqueo cuando fuimos por ellos. —les dijo Faramir para tranquilizarlos un poco.

—Además Ginny tiene un lazo conmigo y Angela otro con Aragorn, que aún no siendo tan fuertes estando en distintas épocas están presentes. —agregó Arwen.

—Entonces tendremos que entrenarnos en los doce dones y la Magia Antigua más exhaustivamente mientras conseguimos tumbar el bloqueo que nos retiene aquí e ir por los chicos, buscándolos ahora el 4 de febrero de 1981. —dijo con tono decidido Sirius.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero tenemos que resolver mientras tanto nuestra estadía en esta época, para no generar problemas —opinó Meg—. ¿Hasta dónde podrían entrenarnos y qué saben de la época en que nos encontramos?

—Yo puedo entrenarlos hasta mi nivel. Pero eso dependerá del tiempo que estemos aquí mientras logramos tumbar nuestro bloqueo temporal —le empezó a responder Aragorn con calma, pensativo—. En cuanto a la época en que estamos, he deducido de lo hablado con la señora Maia y el señor Arthur que estamos cerca de cuatrocientos cuarenta años antes del inicio del calendario por el que se guían la mayoría de los muggles y magos de nuestro "tiempo natural". Sólo sé que ha terminado la guerra con los Mudredais y se han aislado los Dunedains aquí, en la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos, para evitar alterar la evolución de los muggles y magos. Faramir es el experto en historia. ¿Qué puedes decirnos?

—Tienes razón en la fecha y la situación es complicada. Los magos hasta ahora están empezando a experimentar con la magia, siendo los más avanzados los egipcios. Los muggles tienen un comportamiento muy rudimentario en general, aunque se están desarrollando la cultura Maya en América, la griega, la romana y la íbera en Europa, un gran desarrollo filosófico en china, los persas, judíos, israelitas y chinos tienen un gran intercambio cultural por medio de la ruta de la seda y en Roma se está viviendo la República Romana. Pero es un período de pequeñas guerras e intentos de conquista de unos pueblos sobre otros.

»Los Dunedains son muy avanzados en comparación a los otros grupos humanos, como han podido ver. Por eso han decidido aislarse al conseguir el acceso a este lugar. Además que acaban de salir de la guerra y, por lo que investigué luego que supe lo hecho por Angelica, fue durante el enfrentamiento con los Mudredais que nuestros antepasados se restringieron en sus emociones. Lo hicieron como una forma de protegerse en las batallas y, primordialmente, que los jóvenes y niños que se quedaban solos en la casa se sobrepusiesen a que sus padres no volviesen vivos. Es lo poco que pude investigar sobre este período de tiempo en lo referente a nuestros antepasados.

—En esta época existe el Sello Dunedain sólo para evitar el ingreso aquí de muggles y magos, pero puede ser atravesado en los dos sentidos libremente por los nuestros. Sin embargo, no me parece prudente que vayamos hacia el mundo de los magos y los muggles según lo que ha dicho Faramir. —opinó Eowyn.

—Entonces nos tendremos que desenvolver entre los Dunedains —dijo Nymph—. Supongo que no debemos decirles nada de nuestra época, quiénes somos o los chicos.

—En realidad a Sirius y a mí ya se nos han escapado algunas cosas y me temo que tendremos que aclararles otras. —confesó Aragorn con expresión preocupada.

—No sólo a ellos tienen que aclararles ustedes dos algunas cosas. —intervino Remus mirando significativamente a su amigo de juventud y luego al tío de su hija de ojos aguamarina, notando de reojo que el de ojos castaños tragaba saliva.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Eowyn desconcertada.

—De lo que vieron Angelica y los miembros del Consejo Dunedain anterior, que los condujo a decidir a quiénes nos dejarían sus dones —respondió Sirius con tono decidido al ver a su padrino de boda dudar—. A mi hija se le escapó decirme que nos vieron a los veinticuatro en una batalla terrible.

—¡¿A los niños también?! —exclamó asustada Nymph.

—¿Aragorn? —preguntó de inmediato Arwen con tono disgustado.

—En las cartas que nos dejó Angelica a Angela y a mí, además de lo que ya les contamos, nos describía lo que vieron en el punto del futuro que visitó con bastante más detalle de lo que te dije —respondió Aragorn resignado—. Angela, Faramir y yo hemos viajado hacia ese futuro el día antes de las doce bodas, por sugerencia de mi cuñado y mejor amigo. Conseguimos el mismo bloqueo que ellos tuvieron para ir más adelante y ver lo que ocurrirá, pero lo que mi hermana describía ya había cambiado un poco.

—¿Qué no había cambiado? —preguntó Meg seria.

—Seguimos los veinticuatro peleando una batalla feroz, pero no en los terrenos de Hogwarts sino en Hogsmeade. —respondió Aragorn mirando al piso.

—¿Qué más no había cambiado? —preguntó Arwen, que comprendió que les estaba esquivando las miradas para intentar ocultarles algo.

Aragorn cerró los ojos y denegó.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro Arwen, Eowyn, Sirius, Meg, Remus y Nymph.

—Angela y Aragorn se veían en ese futuro probable que visitamos obligados a desatar todo su poder para detener definitivamente a los Mudredais, que no podían ser encerrados por algo que hizo Voldemort. Y ese asesino en ese momento se enfrentaba a Harry acompañado de la líder de los Mudredais, viéndose los tres envueltos en una esfera de energía y poder que Harry desató. —respondió Faramir por él mientras le apretaba el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—No, no puede ser. —negaron a coro Arwen y Sirius con desesperación, mientras Eowyn, Meg, Nymph y Remus miraban a los dos Dunedains petrificados.

—Pero alcancé a ver, justo antes que nos viésemos devueltos a nuestro "tiempo natural", los cuerpos inconscientes de los tres —agregó rápidamente Faramir para transmitirles el rayito de esperanza que alimentaba su espíritu—. Supuse que Angela y tú no se habían dado cuenta porque estaban pendientes de George y Arwen. —agregó palmeándole la espalda a Aragorn al girarse éste a mirarlo interrogante.

—¿Y eso que tiene de positivo? —preguntó Sirius con una mezcla de angustia y desconcierto, pues no entendía el que Arwen se hubiese abrazado al esposo sollozante pero aparentemente un poco aliviada por lo dicho por Faramir.

—Cuando un Dunedain muere al liberar toda su magia, energía y dones voluntariamente, por medio del don del Manejo de la Energía, su cuerpo deja de existir al desplazarse totalmente la energía que lo crea y sustenta —le empezó a responder Aragorn luego de besar con cariño a la esposa en la frente, mientras la mantenía fuertemente abrazada con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le acariciaba la espalda en un gesto lleno de amor, intentando tranquilizarla—. Mithrandir no sabía que Angelica había hecho la cesión porque los Brown le llevaron a mamá su cuerpo. Pero eso fue por el procedimiento especial que usó para dejarnos los dones, atándolos a Angela para que se liberasen quince años después.

—De todos modos Angela y Aragorn me han prometido que harán todo lo posible para no llegar a ese extremo —les dijo Faramir, agregando algo que ni siquiera Aragorn sabía—. También hablé con Harry a solas y logré que me prometiese lo mismo, después que conseguí que me confiase que había visitado el mismo punto del futuro y le prometí que cuidaría de Ginny si era inevitable que él liberase todo su poder.

—Ninguno de los tres se verá ni siquiera tentado de algo así porque nosotros nos vamos a preparar al máximo y aprovecharemos nuestra estadía en esta época y lugar para hacerlo, además de averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre los Mudredais. —afirmó Sirius con tono seguro y el ceño fruncido, mirando con expresión de regaño a Aragorn.

Meg, Nymph y Remus sonrieron al ver la expresión del de ojos grises, pues les demostraba una vez más el gran afecto que le tenía al hermano mayor de su primera esposa.

—Pero debemos tener cuidado en lo que hablamos con la señora Maia y los otros para evitar alterar el continuo espacio tiempo de manera grave. —agregó Arwen, después de tranquilizarse un poco y besar a su esposo en la boca.

—¿Cómo podemos saber cuáles son los límites para no generar inconvenientes? —preguntó Meg—. Aragorn le dijo a la señora Maia algo sobre percibir unas perturbaciones.

El aludido asintió y procedió a explicarles la teoría sobre la percepción del movimiento de la energía del espacio y la del tiempo, así como del lazo entre ellas, con el don del Manejo de la Energía.

—Tenemos entonces que hablar con cautela con la señora Maia para que nos ayude a resolver nuestra presencia aquí sin generar problemas. —dijo pensativo Remus.

—Disculpen —se les acercó Orodreth corriendo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro juvenil—. La señora Maia nos ha nombrado a Arien, a Yavanna, a Galadriel, a Mithrandir, a Elrond, a Daeron, a Glorfindel y a mí sus guías oficiales. Además me ha ordenado que los lleve a la pradera de las grandes piedras, para presentarles otras personas y hablar con ustedes.

—¿Presentarnos otras personas? —preguntó preocupado Aragorn, retomando el idioma de los antiguos.

—Cuando ustedes aparecieron estábamos presentes la mayoría de los más allegados a la señora Maia, a petición de Mithrandir, para acompañarla en su primer cumpleaños sin el señor Amrod —se decidió a explicar el joven al ver las expresiones de "sus ocho responsabilidades"—. Ninguno de nosotros ha abandonado la casa ni tenido contacto con el exterior por petición de la señora Maia. Es mi deber el llevarlos con ella para que les explique con detalle porqué sólo tendrán contacto con nosotros y de qué forma con cada uno. —finalizó muy formal.

—Gracias por la información y la ayuda, Orodreth. —le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa paternal, que se amplió al ver que el chico se destensaba.

Mientras caminaban con el joven le preguntaron Nymph y Sirius los nombres de las plantas y animales que no conocían, uniéndose Meg y Remus a las preguntas cuando vieron que Arwen y Aragorn les respondían con tranquilidad lo que sabían y se unían a las interrogantes cuando no conocían las respuestas. Eowyn y Faramir se unieron a las respuestas del chico, pues conocían un poco más sobre esos dos temas que ellos.

—Me disculpo sinceramente por haberlos interrumpido, pero consideré prudente presentarlos con quienes saben de su llegada y poner en claro algunas cosas básicas. —les dijo Maia, en cuanto llegaron a la meseta.

La planicie era de suave y corta grama con color verde intenso. Se veía interrumpida aproximadamente cada tres metros por grandes rocas, que parecían tener un metro de diámetro y ser totalmente esféricas, las cuales conformaban ciertas figuras según descubrirían más adelante los ocho recién llegados que miraban todo con evidente curiosidad.

El valle había cambiado mucho desde esa época hasta la fecha en que nacerían los visitantes del futuro, por lo que Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn tampoco reconocían los sitios por los que pasaban. También comprendieron que algunos integrantes de la flora y la fauna se habían extinguido con el tiempo, mientras otros aún no aparecían.

—No se preocupe, señora Maia. Alcanzamos a hablar sobre los puntos más importantes. Justo habíamos decidido hablar con usted para aclarar algunas cosas y pedirle ayuda cuando el joven Orodreth llegó con nosotros. —le respondió Aragorn con tono respetuoso.

—Con la información que me han dado hasta ahora y mis conocimientos he armado un bosquejo de una posible solución a su situación. Pero primero voy a presentarlos con quienes saben de su presencia aquí —dijo Maia con tono suave pero firme, continuando al verlos asentir con evidente preocupación pero confiando en ella—. Mis hijos Arathorn y Elrond, mi nieto Mithrandir, mis sobrinos Lancelot y Alyssa, mis jóvenes amigos Arthur, Earendil, Yavanna, Arien, Elbereth, Gildor, Galadriel, Daeron, Glorfindel, Elladan, Aredhel y Orodreth. Nuestros huéspedes Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn, Sirius, Meg, Nymph y Remus.

»Los jóvenes Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn han recibido formación como Dunedains, mientras los jóvenes Nymph, Meg, Remus y Sirius no —les aclaró a sus pupilos—. Arthur, Arathorn, Lancelot, Earendil, Elbereth, Gildor, Elladan y Aredhel son miembros del actual Consejo Dunedain —les aclaró a los recién llegados—. Sólo quienes estamos aquí sabremos de la llegada de estos jóvenes a nuestro tiempo, para evitar generar alteraciones perjudiciales e innecesarias no sólo a los presentes sino a otras personas —aclaró a todos, que asintieron en seguida—. Los jóvenes Arien, Yavanna, Galadriel, Elrond, Daeron, Glorfindel, Orodreth y Mithrandir son responsables desde este momento de guiar y ayudar a nuestros ocho huéspedes en su desenvolvimiento en nuestras tierras.

»No sé si están ubicados en cuanto a la época en que se encuentran, pero les aconsejo que acepten mi ofrecimiento y permanezcan en mi casa mientras les es posible regresar a su "tiempo natural". Actualmente los muggles y los magos tienen un comportamiento muy primitivo que les generaría problemas. Los de nuestra raza acaban de salir de una guerra y su situación irregular podría despertar desconfianzas o malos entendidos. —les planteó con serenidad a los recién llegados.

—Lo comprendemos y le agradecemos mucho su ofrecimiento, el cual aceptamos. Le aseguramos que haremos todo lo posible por generar los menores inconvenientes. —le respondió Aragorn en nombre de los ocho con tono formal y semblante sereno.

—Por nuestra parte haremos lo posible por comprender que ustedes tienen una formación y costumbres distintas a los nuestros —aseguró Arthur—. Me disculpo formalmente por no haber tenido eso en cuenta cuando hablaba antes.

—Mithrandir y Arien han tenido una formación básica, bastante avanzada para su edad debido a la guerra y que deberá seguir siendo así porque han quedado huérfanos. La formación de Elrond, Yavanna, Galadriel, Daeron, Glorfindel y Orodreth tampoco es completa aún. Por lo tanto, ante el resto de nuestra comunidad, Alyssa, Earendil, Lancelot y Arathorn se dedicaran a su formación a tiempo completo desde este momento, mientras Arthur, Elbereth, Gildor, Elladan y Aredhel combinarán sus obligaciones en el Consejo Dunedain con colaborarnos.

»Si los ocho están de acuerdo queremos entrenarlos mientras estén con nosotros, aprovechando su estadía en estas tierras en que el tiempo es distinto al del mundo en que nos veníamos desenvolviendo, para poder transmitirles tantos conocimientos y técnicas como nos sea posible. Queremos ayudarles a comprender y manejar lo que les fue legado por el anterior Consejo Dunedain.

Fue en ese momento que los ocho viajeros del tiempo se dieron cuenta que sus anfitriones tenían poco tiempo de haberse mudado a la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos con los demás de la raza Dunedain, por lo que las edades que aparentaban eran las reales. Por lo tanto Galadriel, Yavanna y Elrond debían tener alrededor de veintidós años, Daeron, Glorfindel y Orodreth entre quince y dieciocho años, Arien y Mithrandir entre nueve y doce años.

Días después deducirían de sus conversaciones con sus jóvenes compañeros de entrenamiento que la mayoría de la comunidad Dunedain era menor a los veinticinco años, considerándose "señores" mayores los sobrevivientes de la guerra que tenían más de treinta y cinco años y la señora Maia era vista como una sabia anciana.

—Se los agradecemos mucho y si nos lo permiten nos gustaría colaborarles también en lo que podamos. —le respondió Aragorn respetuoso.

—Puesto que estamos de acuerdo en lo básico vamos a sentarnos a disfrutar lo que han preparado Arien, Yavanna, Galadriel y Alyssa mientras conversamos con las precauciones debidas sobre varias cosas importantes. —sugirió la "anciana" con una suave sonrisa.

La conversación durante la comida transcurrió sin sobresaltos importantes, sonrojándose las cuatro cocineras cuando Sirius alabó la extraña pero apetitosa comida, apoyado por Aragorn primero y luego por Meg, Arwen, Nymph, Eowyn, Remus y Faramir. Después los llevaron a descansar a los ocho en cuatro habitaciones. Les permitieron desde ese momento a cada pareja permanecer unida y los ubicaron a todos en un área fresca de la casa, rodeada de árboles antiguos y vegetación de colores vistosos.

Dos semanas más tarde la muy tímida niña de doce años Arien les contó cómo habían hecho tanto esa casa como las de de otras familias, distribuyéndose en los tres valles que eran bañados por el río Rivendel. La arquitectura era sencilla y abierta, basada principalmente en formas curvas y el respeto a la naturaleza, usando la magia para crear con piedras y maderas flexibles las paredes para desviar los vientos y separar ambientes, creando suaves corrientes de aire que mantenían las habitaciones aireadas y frescas de día, calentándolas de noche el agua que circulaba bajo los pisos por un sistema de tuberías que aprovechaban el calor que habían absorbido de día de los dos soles.

También descubrieron en ese tiempo tanto ellos como sus anfitriones el nivel de preparación que cada uno tenía así como la personalidad de cada uno de ellos. Fue evidente que Meg, Nymph, Remus y Sirius tenían una gran facilidad para aprender y le ponían un gran empeño a hacerlo. Su ejemplo impulsó a los jóvenes Dunedains que los acompañaban. Galadriel, Yavanna y Elrond estaban comenzando con el segundo nivel de la etapa avanzada del Entrenamiento Dunedain. Daeron, Glorfindel y Orodreth estaban comenzando el nivel sexto de la etapa media, similar a lo logrado por Jessica antes de salir del sello. Arien y Mithrandir habían completado la etapa básica.

Lancelot tenía un carácter muy similar al de James Potter, congeniando rápidamente con los ocho recién llegados. Alyssa tenía un carácter dulce similar al de Alice, mientras el de Arthur se parecía a una extraña mezcla de Hermione y Harry. Elrond y Galadriel parecían unas versiones muy jóvenes y distendidas de quienes ellos conocían, siendo novios, sintiéndose los ocho cerca de ellos cómodos y confusos a un mismo tiempo.

A petición de Arwen le permitieron a la esposa de Arathorn, de nombre Ancalimé, integrarse al grupo que estaba en contacto con ellos. El que los nombres y las personalidades se pareciesen tanto a su hermano mayor y la joven cuñada que falleció sólo meses después de la boda le provocaban una mezcla de melancolía, dulzura y alegría que la confundían mucho, agradeciendo de corazón a su esposo y su amigos el apoyo silencioso que le daban.

Ancalimé no había podido llegar a tiempo a la pequeña reunión familiar en honor al cumpleaños de la señora Maia por atender a su hermana menor Idril que estaba resfriada, encontrándose que no podía entrar a la casa cuando llegó allí. Había esperado extrañada noticias de su esposo. Cuando le permitieron el acceso y él le contó todo aceptó en seguida hacer el Pacto de Silencio que le fue solicitado, compartiendo inicialmente con curiosidad y luego con cariño con quien había pedido le permitiesen el saber la verdad.

También fueron integrados al secreto sobre los ocho viajeros del tiempo los tres señores del Consejo Dunedain de nombres Gwindor y Maedhros. Ellos no habían llegado aún a la fiesta cuando aparecieron los del G.A.H. en casa de Maia porque estaban con Ancalimé, verificando la salud de los hijos del fallecido Gawain, de nombres Gilthoniel y Telchar, y la esposa del último. Maia pidió que también se les permitiese a Isildur, Amros, Doriath y Nerdanel, tanto por ser ellos dos hermanos y ellas dos esposas de Gwindor y Maedhros como por ser los regentes de la Casa de los Guías de la Salud. Aragorn accedió en nombre del G.A.H., luego de consultarlo con su esposa, hermana y amigos.

Dos meses después de estar allí se combinaron Alyssa y Arthur para curar totalmente a Aragorn de sus pulmones, así como de las secuelas del largo padecimiento de licantropía a Remus y de las prolongadas estancias en Azkaban y tras El Velo de la Muerte a Sirius. Especialmente a éste último del problema en la arteria entre su corazón y sus pulmones, que le había quedado luego de estar muerto por unos minutos en la estancia en el segundo lugar en una de sus muchas tentativas para atravesar la fantasmal tela antes que fuesen a rescatarlo. Era este problema primordialmente el que lo había tenido tan grave luego que fuesen por él y le había estado limitando en cuanto a las pociones que podía tomar.

Los embarazos de Alyssa, Nymph, Meg, Arwen y Eowyn avanzaban bien, aunque parecía sólo haber transcurrido una semana debido a la forma particular de desplazarse el tiempo en la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos. Fue para todos un poco curioso que fuesen los ocho venidos del futuro quienes les explicasen a sus anfitriones lo que sucedía, primordialmente Eowyn y Faramir.

Durante sus largas y fructíferas conversaciones a la hora de la cena dedujeron que "el accidente" que había llevado a los diez chicos a la época en que eran jóvenes Remus y Sirius era en realidad un "bucle temporal", al igual que el que los había llevado a los ocho allí y a los gemelitos con los chicos.

Maia les dijo que no podía explicárselos, pero que estaba segura que Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Minerva McGonagall serían llevados allí por un tercer bucle temporal, así como también serían los doce chicos quienes les irían a buscar a ellos y no a la inversa.

Arathorn los tranquilizó a los ocho en cuanto a la guerra que estaba transcurriendo en su "tiempo natural" recordándoles que para los chicos habían transcurrido seis meses cuando intentaron ir por ellos, mientras para ellos había sido sólo una semana. Pues la señora Maia había logrado quitar el bloqueo a los recuerdos de Remus y Sirius que les habían puesto combinados los chicos bajo sus personalidades alternas.

Maia no se lo dijo a nadie, excepto a su fénix Horus, pero ansiaba conocer al joven Harry James Potter Evans, su sucesor en sus… peculiares características según había deducido de las conversaciones con los ocho que lo querían, admiraban y deseaban tanto ayudarlo. Era para ella muy curioso que además fuese con la novia, Ginny, la pareja de los fénix de la época de la que provenían los viajeros. Además le asombraba que la chica fuese la Flama de Fuegos Multidimensional. Demasiado poder y responsabilidad concentrados en esos jovencitos y en los diez que eran tan unidos con ellos, pues que Hermione, Ron y Angela tuviesen las otras particularidades que escasamente se presentaban en generaciones tampoco era normal.

Luego de hablar con los ocho jóvenes recién llegados y verlos practicar lo que les enseñaban estaba convencida no sólo que Amrod, Melian y sus amigos habían hecho lo correcto, sino que esas veinticuatro personas decidirían según su actuación un momento crucial en el devenir de muggles, magos y Dunedains.


	25. Los Inefables

_Resumen: La misteriosa y silenciosa dama. Entrevista con Leonel Major. Ataques simultáneos y severos de Voldemort buscando a los chicos, en uno de los cuales Harry le da "mensaje" al traidor. Reunión de padre e hijo._

_**Los Inefables**_

Harry miraba pensativo su varita, intentando formular una salida viable a la situación que ahora tenían con el jefe de los inefables, Leonel Major. Suspiró y miró a sus compañeros de preocupación.

—No hay más remedio que reunirnos con él como han aconsejado mamá y Benjy —les dijo con tono decidido, pidiéndole con un gesto de su mano a su mejor amiga que aguardase al verla lista a protestar—. Le solicitaremos que nos reunamos en el bosque cerca de la casa en que supuestamente nuestras familias fueron atacadas y nosotros heridos de gravedad en febrero. Según nos ha escrito Benjy ya el señor Moody le planteó esa versión sobre nosotros al señor Major, luego que Scrimgeour le contó lo que le dije en el primer enfrentamiento con inferi y dementores en Cork.

»Le confirmaremos eso y le permitiremos a Benjy el justificar su cercanía con nosotros. Según como se desenvuelva la situación responderemos preguntas e intentaremos resolver la situación que tenemos con el señor Major. Supongo que él querrá plantearnos algo y deberemos ser muy cautelosos pero no podemos cerrarnos, no después de la forma en que nos ayudó en Azkaban.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron sus once compañeros luego de suspirar.

—Los chicos han solicitado que la reunión sea cerca del lugar en que los agredieron seriamente en febrero, cerca de Bristol. —le dijo Benjy nervioso a su jefe, encerrados los dos en la sala circular giratoria con Lily Potter y Mintaka Henley, mirando los tres jóvenes inefables a Leonel Major.

—Me parece muy razonable la petición de los chicos —asintió el hombre mayor, mirando seguidamente pensativo la puerta sellada—. Avísales que con nosotros irán Nataly y Mintaka para que no vayan a reaccionar mal a su presencia.

—¿Nataly y Mintaka irán con nosotros? —preguntó alarmada Lily.

—Sí. A Nataly Henley, Marianne McMillan y Daniel McMillan ya les he dicho lo ocurrido ayer y están dichosos de ayudar a Benjy —le respondió el inefable mayor con una sonrisa pícara, la cual se amplió al ver a su pupila ruborizarse y mirarlo con expresión de disculpa—. Mis hijos Robin y Laurence se unirán a los inefables realmente mañana, pero ante el Ministerio se habrán unido el viernes. De modo que tenemos cubiertas para seis de los chicos ya aseguradas con ellos.

»Yasmine Jordan, Gina Kendall y Noah Prewett cubrirán a los tres amigos de Benjy que no forman parte del grupo de Alastor ni del de los chicos. Edna Prewett, John Harris, Joseph Hart y Will Hart se graduaron en la Academia de Aurores en julio. Alastor y yo los hemos tenido a ellos y otros cinco compañeros de graduación trabajando alternativamente con su grupo y el mío mientras definía quiénes ingresaban a los inefables, además que he tenido problemas hasta ayer para convencer a la Ministra Bagnold de permitirme reclutar más gente porque la mayoría son absorbidos por el cuerpo de aurores por la guerra.

»Alastor y yo hemos convenido en conformar un grupo nuevo que trabajará tanto conmigo como con él desde hoy. Lo iniciaremos con ellos cuatro, Clarisse Spears y Kingsley Shacklebolt, a quienes les vamos a adelantar la graduación y el ingreso a este nuevo grupo. Así que con ellos cubrimos a los otros seis jóvenes. Hablaré con Spears y Shacklebolt en una hora sobre sus nuevas posiciones, las reglas de los inefables y la cubierta que le darán a mi historia por mis órdenes. Ante el Ministerio trabajaron en conjunto los dos con miembros de nuestros grupos en esta misión como una prueba para graduarlos y crear el grupo especial de forma definitiva.

—¿Está seguro que no habrá problemas con ellos? —preguntó Mintaka serio.

—Ninguno. Los seis estaban ansiosos por unirse a mi grupo, pero por la guerra quieren formar parte del de Moody —le aseguró Leonel con tranquilidad—. Además ya deberían saber que yo analizo minuciosamente la personalidad de cada uno de los aspirantes a inefables desde que estudian en Hogwarts, antes de acercármeles para hablarles por primera vez. —le recordó a sus pupilos, sonriendo al ver que los tres tragaban saliva y asentían.

»Estoy seguro que esos seis terminarán siendo aurores, tanto por la guerra en que estamos inmersos como porque en ellos el impulso de combate es mayor que el de estudiar con paciencia fenómenos mágicos. Pero me serán útiles por algún tiempo, como lo han venido siendo Nataly, Marianne y Daniel en las investigaciones que adelantarán en donde ustedes tres estaban antes que les diese la nueva asignación.

»Prefiero trabajar con los jóvenes que yo mismo selecciono, porque ya saben que Zane ha estado enfermo, Bode tiene mal carácter y Rookwood quería ser mi jefe. Alfred me ayudaría sin problemas, pero todos en el Ministerio saben que ha estado muy enfermo desde hace dos meses. En Broderick confío, pero no se saltaría ninguna norma ni siquiera por un compañero. Augustus sólo acata mis órdenes porque es su obligación y… mi intuición me dice que tenga cuidado con él. Es una lástima que Pauline Crowne y Keegan Nordell ya hayan fallecido, de mi grupo eran en quienes más confiaba.

—Disculpe señor, pero los chicos querrán saber sus motivos para ayudarlos y también quiénes les cubrirán ante el Ministerio. —le expuso nervioso Benjy.

—Cada vez que logro integrar a uno de ustedes a mi grupo se convierte para mí en un hijo, como lo son por sangre Robin y Laurence. Consideré mi obligación ayudar a quien estaba defendiendo a mi hijo Benjy de la atrocidad ordenada por Crouch, que casi le ocasiona la muerte a manos del psicópata y sus seguidores. —le respondió Leonel con sinceridad, palmeándole con afecto paternal en la mejilla al ver que bajaba la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

»Obviamente comprendo que los jóvenes querrán conocer a quienes cubrirán sus lugares, pero por ahora sólo conocerán a Nataly y ustedes tres. Así como ellos deben proteger sus identidades con sus pasamontañas y capuchas yo debo cuidar las de mis chicos. Estoy seguro que lo comprenderán.

—Disculpen pero hay algo que no entiendo. He escuchado a varios de los aurores debatir entre ellos si esos chicos son mortífagos novatos desertores o un grupo independiente peligroso. ¿Por qué ustedes confían en ellos y los protegen? —se atrevió a preguntar Mintaka por la gran confianza que tenía en sus tres acompañantes.

—El profesor Dumbledore los llevó a mi casa al día siguiente que se le acercaron a pedirle ayuda, quemados y sin memoria —se decidió a responderle Lily—. James y yo aceptamos cuidar de ellos porque el director nos lo pidió y nosotros confiamos ciegamente en él. Sabíamos que no llevaría a alguien peligroso allí. Benjy los conoció por casualidad después de meses de estar en casa los diez chicos mayores. Inicialmente desconfió de ellos y se los dijo frontalmente, pero al interactuar con los chicos se dio cuenta que aunque no muestran sus rostros sí sus corazones.

—Al poco tiempo de yo conocerlos huyeron de casa de Lily y James para evitar que se viesen en peligro, cuando descubrieron que es muy posible que sus familiares hayan muerto en el ataque a Bristol —continuó el inefable, que se había puesto de acuerdo con su amiga de ojos esmeralda sobre lo que le dirían a su jefe. Confiaban en su compañero y la esposa de éste para hablar en su presencia—. También empezaron a luchar contra Voldemort los diez. Inicialmente sólo se habían presentado cinco de ellos en Swindon intentando averiguar dónde estaban Lily y James, que los habían dejado solos para ayudar a detener a los mortífagos.

—Aunque se fueron de casa hemos mantenido contacto permanente con ellos, intentando convencerlos para que no sigan participando en batallas —siguió Lily—. Hace aproximadamente dos meses conseguimos a los niños y los reunimos, pues los padres de los pequeños están muertos y los diez chicos mayores aceptaron retornar durante un tiempo a la casa para estar con ellos. Lamentablemente luego del ataque en Kingswood reaccionaron mal con ellos tanto James como Sirius, así que se han distanciado de nosotros.

—Desde entonces han consolidado su amistad conmigo, pues yo comprendí de inmediato que no habían tenido elección con la trampa que les tendió Voldemort —completó Benjy, suspirando antes de decirles a su jefe y su amigo lo demás que había decidido temprano revelar—. Los chicos saben que hice este hechizo especial porque yo se los conté. Es por eso que al enterarse que estaba en Azkaban y que Voldemort iba a atacar la prisión decidieron ir por mí. Contactaron a Lily para avisarle y ustedes saben lo que sucedió.

—No debiste hacer este hechizo —lo regañó con paternal preocupación Leonel, mientras Mintaka aún intentaba asimilar que lo que estaba viendo en el pergamino que les mostraba su amigo era real—. Sé que no quieres que te obliguen a revelar nada sobre tu trabajo o los que quieres, pero este extremo es inaceptable. Averiguaré cómo revertirlo y lo haremos —afirmó tomando el pergamino en sus manos—. Sin protestas. —añadió rápidamente al verlo abrir la boca y sus ojos negros mirarlo con nerviosismo.

»En cuanto a lo que los chicos hicieron en Kingswood no sólo tienes mucha razón en que Voldemort los obligó a usar las Maldiciones Imperdonables, sino que Robin aún está asombrado por la forma tan pacífica en que lo hicieron. Él estaba allí investigando unos reportes curiosos de unos muggles sobre "O.V.N.I.S." cuando se presentó el ataque y se vio encerrado por mortífagos junto con sus informantes en el escudo extraño que usaron. Me cuenta que los chicos no lastimaron ni siquiera a los mortífagos con las tres maldiciones prohibidas, sino que las usaron solamente para destruir el escudo y poner a todos los rehenes a salvo. También que se desenvuelven muy bien con la varita, mejor que muchos aurores, así como tenía la impresión que son muy jóvenes.

—Además de los dos niños son menores de edad dos de las chicas. Los otros ocho chicos oscilan entre diecisiete y veinte años. —confesó Lily cuando vio que su jefe y su amigo Mintaka los observaban interrogantes a Benjy y a ella.

—Alastor y yo venimos persiguiendo jóvenes promesas desde hace varios años, así que es imposible que ellos y quienes los entrenaron tan bien se nos hayan escapado —comentó pensativo Leonel mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta sellada—. He estado pensando que esos chicos perdieron la memoria porque aparecieron en Bristol luego de un viaje en el tiempo. Posiblemente lo haya ocasionado el choque de magia negra con escudos protectores y hayan aparecido en medio de una batalla porque provenían de una. ¿Dicen que consiguieron a los niños sin memoria y a los padres muertos?

—Sí. —le respondió Lily con bien fingida calma, aunque estaba tan angustiada como Benjy por lo dicho por su jefe.

—Posiblemente los chicos los sacasen del campo de batalla con los niños porque estuviesen heridos, al ver a donde habían llegado y sin entender lo ocurrido —siguió meditabundo el inefable mayor—. ¿De qué murieron los papás de los gemelitos? —le preguntó a su pupila.

—Los padres de los pequeños murieron por falta de atención en medimagia. —respondió ella, dando gracias internamente porque la excusa de su esposo estuviese construida de esa manera y aquello no generase problemas más adelante.

—¿Cómo ha podido deducir tanto con tan poca información? —le preguntó Benjy a su jefe con genuina curiosidad.

—Los niños estaban aferrados a ti ayer de tal manera que su lenguaje corporal gritaba que preferían morir que dejarte allí o que los alejasen de tu lado —le respondió Leonel con sinceridad y una sonrisa paternal—. Uniendo eso con lo que me contó Rufus sobre "los extraños encapuchados que fingieron muy bien mis hombres ser", lo que Alastor me contó después de lo que sabía sobre ellos y lo que observé en Azkaban, he podido hacerme una buena idea sobre el porqué fueron allí para rescatarte.

»Perdimos a Marlene, pero la vida te ha puesto en el camino de esos pequeños para que los ayudes a superar el trago amargo de su orfandad y a ti tu soledad y tristeza —le aseguró con cariño, palmeándole en el hombro al ver que de sus ojos se escapaban las lágrimas que antes había logrado retener—. Crouch ha cometido un terrible error contigo y me temo que con su forma de pensar cometerá otros. Ve a descansar unas horas más, muchacho. Nos veremos antes de ir a reunirnos con tus jóvenes amigos.

—Gracias Leonel. —le dijo Benjy con afecto mientras le aceptaba el abrazo fraternal que le estaba dando.

—No sé como no enloqueció en Azkaban luego de lo ocurrido con Marlene. Yo no soportaría una noche en la celda en que lo puso Crouch luego de ver morir a Nataly de una forma tan cruel como vio él a nuestra compañera y amiga. —afirmó con tono triste Mintaka luego que el moreno se fuese.

—A los chicos los acompañan tres pequeños fénix. Según me contó Benjy esos tres alados amigos le estuvieron dando chocolate y rotándose para acompañarlo mientras sus jóvenes acompañantes iban a buscarlo —le respondió Lily, girándose luego a mirar a su jefe frontalmente—. Yo he sospechado algo similar a su deducción sobre los chicos, pero aún no consigo una forma de devolverlos a su época de forma segura si estamos en lo cierto.

—¿Será segura su época o seguirán en guerra? —planteó Leonel pensativo, suspirando al ver a su pupila palidecer—. Pero estén o no en medio de un conflicto bélico en su época debemos devolverlos con sus familiares. Estoy casi seguro que "la misteriosa y silenciosa dama" nos puede responder el cómo ayudar a los chicos y otras cosas importantes. Ahora más que nunca el descifrar sus anotaciones y entender el gran poder que está aquí encerrado es prioritario. Es por eso que he decidido que Lily empiece de inmediato entrando con nosotros y trabaje directamente, mientras los entreno a los tres en lo que he logrado entender y aprender.

Sus dos pupilos asintieron. Miraron al igual que él la puerta sellada, la cual sólo habían podido cruzar hasta ahora Leonel Major, Benjy Fenwick y Mintaka Henley, pues Lily Potter se acababa de incorporar a su trabajo como inefable para unirse al grupo selecto que había conformado su jefe para investigar el poder tras la puerta sellada con él.

Con paso decidido Leonel se acercó a la puerta y la tocó con su mano, asomándose a su rostro una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el tibio calor que le indicaba que era bienvenido. La atravesó en seguida como si no estuviese ahí. Tras él entró Mintaka Henley, mirando todo con la misma mezcla de asombro y curiosidad que sentía desde que logró entrar por primera vez unas semanas atrás.

Lily Potter sintió que se congelaba cuando vio a "la misteriosa y silenciosa dama". Aunque ya le habían explicado lo que había tras "la puerta sellada" el verla allí, con sus mismos ojos y color de pelo, la asombró. También era extraño que aunque se veía muy anciana su pelo no era totalmente canoso, sino que algunas hebras conservaban el rojo oscuro idéntico al suyo. Reaccionó y se acercó lentamente a ella, paralizándose al ver a la anciana mirarla y sonreírle con suavidad mientras le señalaba algo a su derecha. Correspondió a la sonrisa con un cariño que no sabía de dónde provenía y miró lo que le señalaba, asombrándose al ver aquél símbolo allí.

Con lentitud se acercó a mirar la lámina de papel dorado que tenía en su parte superior un escudo conformado por un unicornio alado, un fénix, un delfín y un león mirando una estrella de siete puntas ubicada en el centro. Sabía bien que los cuatro animales eran blancos con reflejos rojos y dorados mientras la estrella era plateada, pues había visto ese escudo en las puertas de madera de las extrañas y confortables construcciones en la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos donde su amiga Angelica la llevase cuatro años atrás.

Vio que el lenguaje extraño en la mayoría de las láminas, al que se habían referido su jefe y sus dos amigos, era en gran parte simplemente la lengua materna de las gemelas Dunedains. Sin embargo el papel dorado frente a ella estaba escrito en su mayoría en trazos que no reconocía. Logró leer sólo una palabra y un nombre, "hijo" y "Harry", lo que la hizo abrir sus esmeraldas al máximo y girarse a mirar interrogante a "la misteriosa y silenciosa dama".

La anciana le sonrió y se inclinó a escribir algo con su avejentada mano en el pergamino que había tomado en su mano cuando la vio entrar. Trazaba con su dedo índice los rasgos sobre el papel, cuyo color cambiaba a uno azul eléctrico en donde ella señalaba. Lo giró con calma y se lo mostró a la joven mujer. Sonrió con suavidad al ver que lograba leerlo y parpadeaba mientras sus esmeraldas brillaban con una mezcla de comprensión y curiosidad respetuosa.

Lily no podía creer lo que leía en el pergamino:

_Mi nombre es Maia._

_Ni tus acompañantes ni otros deben saber que entiendes el lenguaje Dunedain. Estoy aquí porque debo y quiero transmitirle a tu hijo mi legado físico, pues lo demás lo recibirá en su momento. Tú serás la llave que le conducirá aquí, pues eres una pariente muy lejana en el tiempo pero muy cercana a mi corazón._

_Te estaba esperando, Lily Rose Potter Evans._

—Disculpe señora, no entiendo lo que me ha escrito. Mi nombre es Lily Potter e intentaré aprender cómo comunicarme con usted. —le dijo en perfecto inglés mientras la miraba a los ojos esmeralda, idénticos a los suyos.

No entendía lo que ocurría pero había prometido al señor Mithrandir que nadie sabría sobre su raza y siempre había respetado eso. Apenas si había logrado aprender la nana para dormir su bebé y los principios básicos del idioma materno de su amiga, por lo que entendía lo escrito por la señora pero no muchos de aquellos caracteres de suaves y estilizadas formas en que estaba escrita la lámina dorada que había visto.

Tenía entendido que esa era una escritura que sólo usaban los señores más sabios de aquellas tierras para transmitir sus conocimientos ancestrales. Sabía también que allí estaban involucradas varias "lenguas muertas", las cuales conocía el hermano de las gemelas por sus estudios. Era con esos conocimientos que Aragorn había creado un código especial para comunicarse con Angelica sin que pudiesen entenderle Jennifer, Eowyn, Arwen o Faramir, de modo de poder apoyarla y ayudarla sin presionarla con el secreto que desconocía pero intuía.

La anciana Dunedain asintió y le señaló otra hoja dorada que estaba a un par de metros a su izquierda. La vio caminar hacia el sitio que le había indicado y parpadear, sonriendo al ver en sus esmeraldas que se esforzaba por comprender.

—Disculpe señora. Le hemos traído algo que esperamos sea de su agrado. —le dijo Mintaka con suavidad, acercándole la cesta con frutas y los envases con la ensalada, el consomé, el arroz, el pollo cocido, la lasaña, los fideos, las judías, el jugo de calabaza y el jugo de fresa. Todos separados para que comiese lo que le agradase y pudiese por su salud, dejando a un lado lo demás.

—Gracias. —respondió ella en perfecto inglés, recibiendo a través de la barrera plateada que le separaba de su contorno lo que le entregaba.

Sonrió al ver el sobresalto de su interlocutor, pues hasta ahora nunca le había hablado a nadie desde que el padre de Albus Dumbledore la condujese allí cuando Haldir era joven. Ella le había permitido atravesar el Sello Dunedain en los dos sentidos, para que la ayudase a llegar al mundo de los magos del que tanto le hablaron sus extraños huéspedes cuando ella formó parte del Consejo Dunedain. De eso habían transcurrido tantos años que había perdido la cuenta.

Fue por el joven Harry que ella decidió permanecer encerrada en aquél escudo atemporal después que volviesen ellos a su "tiempo natural", para poder legarle al chico el conocimiento que había recabado durante años luego que su abuelo le transmitiese las bases. Había esperado inicialmente que alguno de sus descendientes antes de Harry presentase su "energía esmeralda" y poder transmitirle todo para que éste a su vez se lo hiciese llegar al joven que tanto la impresionó, pero no fue así y ahora que conocía a la madre sabía que sólo sería un enlace con el chico.

"_Es una lástima que vaya a morir tan joven, pues tiene muchísimo potencial y es la primera de mis descendientes que presenta la mayoría de mis peculiaridades. Seguramente el esposo presenta otras también sin saberlo y se las han heredado a Harry James Potter Evans"_, pensó mirándola de reojo mientras comía. _"Hubiese deseado volverme a ver con el chico y transmitirle todo directamente, pero me es imposible ya sostener esta prolongación artificial de mi vida natural. Sé que si guío a Lily Potter con cuidado podrá transmitirle las bases necesarias a su hijo._

_Sólo Harry Potter podrá entrar aquí cuando las dos hayamos muerto y la puerta sea impenetrable para casi todos, a excepción de los ahora jóvenes Nataly y Mintaka Henley. Pero a ellos sólo puedo darles la información necesaria para que llegado el día guíen aquí a mi heredero. El joven Harry se sentirá atraído por mi poder e intentará entrar, según me ha contado, pero no lo conseguirá mientras no sepa quién es realmente y esté preparado para asimilar su legado."_

Los dos inefables más jóvenes habían visto intrigados que los envases con la lasaña, el pollo cocido y el consomé flotaban fuera de la cesta y se posaban sobre la mesa cercana, en cuanto el mimbre tocó la energía que con aspecto de suave cortina de agua rodeaba al espacio en que se desenvolvía la anciana señora. Era evidente que no la atravesaría nada que contuviese carne.

El inefable mayor sonrió y envió a través de la barrera el dulce de papaya que su hija mayor había preparado. Aquella extraña fruta y la receta para preparar el postre se la había enseñado una bruja de Venezuela a Madeleine en uno de sus viajes a Suramérica, antes que naciesen sus nietos Emma y Paul. La joven Roraima le enviaba con regularidad las frutas y había viajado a Inglaterra con el esposo de nombre Manaure para acompañar a su hija durante el embarazo, pues la amistad de las dos era muy fuerte.

Recordó al pensar en sus nietos que debía insistirles a Robin y Laurence en que según su historia del día anterior habían usado poción multijugos con cabellos de sus sobrinos y tomado sus apariencias. Sonrió al imaginárselos debatiendo cuál de los dos se suponía había adoptado la apariencia de Emma. Era una verdadera suerte que los gemelitos de Azkaban se pareciesen tanto a sus nietos, los cuales habían sacado casi todos los rasgos de su yerno Eric Brown y muy pocos de su hija. _"¿Serán acaso parientes de Eric y Christopher esos niños? Mis nietos también son gemelitos"_. Lo sacó de sus reflexiones el que volviese a hablar "la misteriosa y silenciosa dama".

—Les agradezco sus atenciones y me disculpo por no haberme comunicado antes, pero estaba aprendiendo su idioma para que nuestra comunicación fuese efectiva —les dijo Maia con tono suave en perfecto inglés al terminar de comer lo que le habían llevado, mientras ellos le mostraban en voz baja a Lily lo que la rodeaba. Hasta ahora no había hablado con ellos ni con nadie luego que llegase a esa sala, limitándose a cantar y hablar en su lengua nativa. De esa forma se había escudado en la supuesta barrera idiomática para no responder preguntas más allá de lo que percibía podía transmitirles según el grado de avance en conocimientos que tuviesen—. Por lo que veo entienden lo que hablo pero aún no aprendo bien su lenguaje escrito.

—Así es, señora. ¿Podría darnos su nombre? —le preguntó Leonel respetuoso.

—Mi nombre casi se ha perdido en mi memoria, pero aún recuerdo a mi nieto mayor decirme Maia. —le respondió ella con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Podría decirnos de dónde viene e indicarnos cómo ubicar a su familia para ponerlos en contacto con usted? —le preguntó Mintaka con tono preocupado.

—Hace demasiado tiempo abandoné las tierras en que viven mis familiares buscando a alguien especial que debe recibir lo que está aquí, para hacérselo llegar al joven que ha de recibir lo que traje conmigo. Han pasado muchos a través de esa puerta desde que un amigo me ayudó a aislarme aquí, luego de no conseguir a la persona indicada. Se suponía que vendría aquí y sería capaz de comunicarse conmigo. Pero de quienes han logrado atravesar la puerta sólo el joven Leonel Major ha tenido la paciencia para que nos entendiésemos y me enseñase vuestro idioma. —le respondió ella con suavidad.

—¿Su familia no la buscará entonces? —preguntó el joven inefable desconcertado.

—En cierta forma parece que uno de mis familiares me ha encontrado. —respondió la anciana con una suave sonrisa mirando a la joven con su mismo color de ojos y pelo.

—Yo soy hija de muggles. —replicó desconcertada Lily, poniéndose muy nerviosa ante la evidente curiosidad y escrutinio con que la miraban su jefe y su compañero de trabajo. _"Papá no es muggle, pero… Él me habría dicho… No, no si estoy en lo correcto… Además su problema de memoria… Si le pregunto y estoy equivocada lo confundiría mucho e incluso podría perjudicarlo. Pero si estoy en lo cierto entonces tendríamos familia entre los Dunedains"_, pensó poniéndose más nerviosa todavía.

—Llevo demasiado tiempo aislada en este escudo. Posiblemente alguno de mis descendientes haya tenido familia con los que ustedes llaman muggles. —aclaró la señora Dunedain con el mismo tono suave.

—¿Puede usted salir de su aislamiento? Me gustaría que la examinasen medimagos, pues he notado que su salud está cada vez más debilitada. —le planteó Leonel con tono suave y respetuoso, la preocupación que sentía trasluciendo en su voz y expresión.

—Estoy muriendo, joven Major. Y me es imposible salir de este escudo que fue creado para prolongar mi existencia la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible mientras llegaba mi heredero a recibir su legado —le respondió ella con una suave sonrisa y paz en su expresión—. Si me disculpan debo reposar un poco. Por favor enseñadle a la joven Potter lo poco que les he podido transmitir mientras me recupero lo suficiente para que hablemos de nuevo.

—Desde luego, señora Maia. Repose todo lo que necesite. —le respondió Leonel con tono comprensivo y tristeza en su mirada.

—No se entristezca, joven amigo. Yo estoy lista para partir más allá de las estrellas. Sólo quiero poder transmitiros las bases del conocimiento que me rodea, para que cuando mi heredero llegue aquí lo podáis introducir en el autoestudio que deberá seguir para comprender lo que le legaré —le dijo ella con afecto, el que le había tomado después de sus pacientes y silenciosas charlas por señas durante tanto tiempo desde que él ingresase allí por primera vez siendo joven—. Gracias por el dulce. Me gusta mucho, como usted ya se ha dado cuenta. —agregó con una suave sonrisa antes de levantarse con calma de la cómoda silla mecedora en que se encontraba y desplazarse lentamente hasta la agradable cama en el fondo de su pequeño habitáculo de encierro.

Mintaka y Leonel apretaron los puños de sus manos al verla tambalearse levemente, lamentando que no pudiesen atravesar el extraño escudo plateado para ayudarla. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vieron a Lily apresurarse hacia ella y atravesar la barrera como si no estuviese ahí, sin lograr advertirle que no lo hiciese por lo impulsivo de su movimiento primero y luego por la incredulidad que sentían al ver que lograba entrar. La vieron ayudar a la anciana a llegar a la cama y recostarla con afecto.

—¿Por qué se quedaron como estatuas viendo que necesitaba ayuda? —los regañó Lily en voz baja cuando se acercó de nuevo a ellos, luego que la señora Dunedain se durmiese.

Mintaka levantó una ceja mientras Leonel sonreía y estiraba su mano derecha hacia la barrera, demostrándole que no podía atravesarla pues parecía plegarse y rechazarle.

—Pero entonces… ¿Cómo…? —preguntó la joven inefable en un susurro asustado.

—Tranquila, ante todo permanece tranquila. Piensa sólo en que tu hijo, tu esposo y tus padres te necesitan. Cierra tus ojos y avanza a través de ella como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. —le aconsejó con tono suave el mayor al ver que las esmeraldas de su pupila empezaban a llenarse de pánico.

Lily hizo lo que le indicaba Leonel Major, aferrándose al recuerdo de sus cuatro seres más queridos para no dejar que el miedo la paralizase. Sintió que nuevamente atravesaba algo similar a un breve tramo de espacio en el cual lloviznaba agua fresca y abrió los ojos de nuevo, descubriendo que una vez más estaba seca y la sensación no se correspondía con una realidad física sino más bien con algún tipo de energía.

—Yo… no entiendo… Yo… —musitó mientras denegaba suavemente y sus piernas parecía que no podrían sostenerla, respirando agitada.

—Vamos a mi oficina, pequeña. Necesitas una buena taza de té de tilo. Luego volveremos aquí para que te empecemos a enseñar lo que he aprendido durante estos años de compartir con la señora Maia. —le dijo Leonel con tono suave, mientras la sostenía por el brazo derecho y Mintaka por el izquierdo.

Benjy miraba con evidente curiosidad a Lily mientras escuchaba el entusiasmado relato de Mintaka. Los tres estaban esperando a que Leonel volviese de la reunión con Alastor, los integrantes del grupo nuevo de inefables aurores y los otros inefables jóvenes, para luego ir a reunirse con los chicos a Bristol.

—No me mires así. —le pidió incómoda la pelirroja, sus mejillas sonrojadas por las palabras de elogio del inefable de ojos azules, piel blanca y pelo color miel.

—¡Cómo no mirarte con asombro después de lo que has logrado! —exclamó Mintaka entusiasmado, como nunca antes lo había visto nadie excepto Nataly—. No sólo has presenciado la primera comunicación con "la misteriosa y silenciosa dama" después de años de sólo poder hablar con ella por señas, sino que has atravesado el escudo y estado en contacto directo con ella. Además que has aprendido rapidísimo muchísimas cosas, como si fuesen sólo algo que sabías y hubieses olvidado.

—¿Están seguros que no es Lily quien debe recibir el legado del que habló la señora? —preguntó Benjy mirando atentamente a su amiga.

—No cr… —empezó a responderle ella muy nerviosa, sus esmeraldas abiertas al máximo al escuchar el planteamiento de su amigo moreno.

—No. La señora Maia lo hubiese dicho. Siempre habló de un joven cuando se refería a quien recibiría su legado. Pero estoy casi seguro que Lily tiene algo que ver tanto con ella como con ese heredero, pues desde que la vio entrar a la habitación sus esmeraldas chispearon con una emoción que no le había visto antes y por lo que entendí Leonel tampoco. —respondió Mintaka impulsivamente, sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido a su amiga, que ella estaba asustada o que la mirada del moreno cambiaba al oírlo, demasiado emocionado para percatarse de estos detalles.

—¿Benjy? —preguntó intrigada Lily que si había notado el cambio en los ojos negros de su amigo moreno, hasta poco antes muy atentos e intrigados pero que ahora brillaban con una súbita comprensión.

—Las noticias que me tienen son excelentes —respondió él con una sonrisa mientras la miraba con cariño por un par de minutos y le evadía la mirada rápidamente al notar la inquisitiva de ella sobre él—. Espero que luego de la reunión con los chicos me permita Leonel entrar a ver a la señora… ¿Cómo han dicho que se llama? —fingió preguntar aunque el nombre lo recordaba muy bien.

—Maia, como la diosa romana de la primavera y los cultivos. —le respondió Mintaka mientras miraba alternativamente a sus dos compañeros, notando por primera vez que se había perdido de algo.

—Hola Benjy. ¿Ya te han puesto al día tus compañeros de las novedades? —entró preguntándole Leonel con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Leonel. Sí, me han contado todo lo que ha ocurrido mientras descansaba para reponer fuerzas. ¿Puedo entrar a ver a la señora Maia cuando volvamos de Bristol? —le preguntó él luego de corresponder al afectuoso saludo de su superior.

—Sí, los cuatro le haremos una nueva visita a final de tarde. Pero será muy corta para no afectar a la señora Maia —le respondió él con una suave sonrisa—. Ahora vamos para presentarlos con sus nuevos compañeros y partir luego con Nataly a Bristol.

Los tres asintieron y lo siguieron. Sabían que los había ido a buscar personalmente porque antes de salir de la oficina les había dicho que podían hablar con libertad, para lo cual los había dejado encerrados con un hechizo aislante. No era conveniente que ninguno de sus compañeros los escuchase. Ningún inefable sabía lo que hacía el asignado a otra tarea a menos que hubiese estado asignado a esa labor antes, lo cual ocurría en escasas oportunidades pues generalmente cada uno se "especializaba" en un "misterio".

Los doce chicos estaban en el claro del bosque, cercano a la casa en que algún día se refugiarían las primas con los gemelitos. Cuando vieron aparecer a los cinco inefables se tensaron. Aunque ya Benjy les había dicho que el señor Leonel Major había pedido que estuviesen presentes Nataly y Mintaka Henley, y ellos habían accedido, no podían evitar sentirse muy nerviosos. Habían pedido los diez mayores permiso en sus trabajos por ese día para poder presentarse a la reunión a la hora a la que la fijase el jefe de los inefables.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes. —los saludó Leonel con tono suave y expresión curiosa.

—Buenas tardes, señores. —respondió en tono respetuoso Harry en nombre de todos los miembros del E.D.H., levemente adelantado a los otros.

—Comenzaré presentándome y a quienes me acompañan. Luego que ustedes se presenten hablaremos sobre la información que he reunido sobre ustedes, lo ocurrido ayer y empezaremos a negociar la forma en que manejaremos la situación. ¿Les parece bien? —les planteó el jefe de los inefables con tono suave y expresión tranquila. Notaba el nerviosismo con que lo miraban a él y los esposos Henley, así como la muda pero abierta petición de información al joven Fenwick y la más disimulada a la joven señora Potter.

—Estamos de acuerdo con su planteamiento, señor. —le respondió Harry en el mismo tono respetuoso que había usado antes, levemente más tranquilo porque las miradas de su amigo y su mamá habían dicho claramente "Escúchenlo y cálmense. Todo estará bien".

—Mi nombre es Leonel Major y soy el jefe de un grupo secreto en el Ministerio de Magia llamado "Los Inefables". Me acompañan su amigo Benjy Fenwick, la señora Lily Potter, a quien tengo entendido conocen, así como los jóvenes Nataly y Mintaka Henley, que contrajeron matrimonio recientemente. Es evidente de lo ocurrido ayer que otras trece personas estarán al tanto de lo sucedido y que, ante la Ministra Bagnold, Bartemius Crouch y Rufus Scrimgeour, fueron quienes se presentaron ayer a Azkaban bajo mis órdenes con parte del grupo de Alastor Moody, con la apariencia de esos cuatro aurores y sus rostros cubiertos por pasamontañas.

Los doce chicos tragaron saliva y se removieron levemente, nerviosos, mirándose de reojo entre ellos con preocupación. Los inquietaba muchísimo que el señor Major pudiese involucrar a Augustus Rookwood, el inefable espía de Voldemort en el Ministerio.

—Nuestros nombres reales no los sabemos, pues tenemos problemas con nuestras memorias desde que recuperamos el conocimiento cerca de aquí a mediados de febrero. Nos identificamos con unos seudónimos que son los que venimos usando desde entonces tanto entre nosotros como con quienes interactuamos. —empezó a explicar Harry lentamente, mientras forzaba a su cerebro a buscar una forma de obtener la información que quería sin forzar la situación.

»El mío es Marte, el de mi novia es Venus, mis amigos Gea, Urano, Leto, Neptuno, Diana, Júpiter, Electra, Mercurio, Isis y Saturno. Hemos adoptado hace poco a este pequeño como nuestra mascota. Su nombre es Atlantis y es un animal muggle. —les fue señalando a cada uno a medida que los presentaba, sonriendo levemente al ver que el perrito batía la cola y ladraba de forma amistosa en dirección a Benjy pero permanecía junto a los gemelitos.

—Es curioso que un grupo de magos tenga una mascota muggle. —comentó con una suave sonrisa Nataly, mirando atentamente la forma en que el animal parecía querer ir con su amigo moreno pero no lo hacía para permanecer con los niños.

—Es muy amigable y cariñoso. Además que cuida de Isis y Saturno mientras no está uno de nosotros con ellos. No les puedo decir cómo lo conseguimos pero sí que vivió con un mago desde cachorro y está acostumbrado a desenvolverse entre nosotros —le respondió Harry con tono suave. Miró nervioso al jefe de su amigo durante unos minutos y se decidió a preguntarle lo que le inquietaba—. Disculpe, señor Major, pero nuestra situación es un poco irregular y delicada. ¿Podría por favor presentarnos con quienes tomarán nuestros lugares y los de los amigos de Benjy en la versión oficial de lo sucedido ayer?

—Ante la mayoría en el mundo mágico ustedes son considerados tan o más peligrosos que los mortífagos —empezó a exponer Leonel con tono suave. Notó que los doce chicos se tensaban y lo miraban con una mezcla de enojo e inquietud, mientras que Lily y Benjy mascullaban protestas entre dientes—. Además que cuando alguien entra a trabajar para mí se vuelve "invisible" ante el mundo mágico.

»Sin embargo, el que mi muy desconfiado amigo Alastor Moody participase con ustedes en el intento de rescate de mi apreciado pupilo Benjy Fenwick es determinante para que ni yo, ni la mayoría de mi equipo, los consideremos a ustedes magos oscuros. Alastor no da segundas oportunidades como algunas veces hace Albus Dumbledore.

»No los presentaré con el resto de mi grupo porque una de las reglas de Los Inefables es que deben conocerlos e interactuar con ellos el menor número de personas posible. Pero les daré los nombres de quienes los sustituirán a ustedes y los amigos de Benjy en la versión oficial de lo ocurrido ayer, que serán los únicos que sabrán lo realmente sucedido. Supongo que eso no les servirá de mucho pero es todo lo que les diré sobre ellos. —finalizó su exposición luego de ver que los chicos se destensaban un poco, al igual que sus acompañantes.

—Comprendemos su punto de vista y quiero aclararle que el saber sus nombres es suficiente información para nosotros. En realidad no esperábamos conocer a ninguno de los que sabrán la verdad de lo sucedido. Pero con el problema con nuestras memorias nos sentiremos un poco más seguros al saber al menos los nombres de quienes se supone acompañaron al señor Moody ayer. —le respondió Harry con cautela.

Leonel Major analizó durante un par de minutos las esmeraldas del joven líder de los chicos antes de darle más información. _"Es extraño. Son idénticas a las de mi brillante pupila y las de 'la misteriosa y silenciosa dama'. Transmiten mucha tranquilidad y seguridad, además de mostrar intuición, inteligencia, bondad y… parecen examinar el alma de a quien miran"_.

—Sus nombres son Marianne McMillan, Edna Prewett, Clarisse Spears, Yasmine Jordan, Gina Kendall, Will Hart, Daniel McMillan, John Harris, Joseph Hart, Noah Prewett, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Robin Major y Laurence Major. También he previsto que los dos últimos, mis hijos, tomarán el lugar de los dos pequeños con la apariencia de mis nietos Emma y Paul Brown, ya que afortunadamente se parecen a los gemelitos y lo breve del encuentro ayer permitirá que pasen por ellos sin problema —le expuso con tono sereno y firme—. ¿Puedo ver sus apariencias reales?

—Sólo de tres de nosotros, pues a los dos niños ya los ha visto y la de Gea no generará preguntas que no podemos responder. —aceptó Harry, considerando que era lo justo pues ellos estaban viendo a dos de quienes los encubrirían y el señor Major había hablado claramente de su familia. Suspiró al oír mascullar una protesta a su mejor amiga pero sonrió al ver que, al igual que los niños, se quitaba el pasamontañas.

Benjy se había contenido con mucha dificultad para no dejar traslucir ninguna reacción al planteamiento de su jefe, sonriendo internamente ante la habilidad de Harry para manejar la situación.

—Lily y Benjy nos han contado a Mintaka y a mí esta mañana que… —empezó a exponerle lentamente el jefe de los inefables, analizando las reacciones de los chicos. Notó que hubiesen preferido que no supiese sobre su cercanía con los Potter, así como su preocupación por el hechizo hecho por el moreno.

"_Son evidentemente jóvenes. Pero en sus miradas hay una madurez que no es acorde con sus edades, sino con las de alguien que ha visto mucho y sufrido por ello. ¿Vendrán de una época en una guerra más dura que la que estamos viviendo actualmente? Así me parece, pues actualmente logramos proteger bastante a los menores de edad"._

—Ayer los niños los acompañaron a un lugar tan peligroso como Azkaban. ¿Por qué los llevaron con ustedes? —preguntó Nataly con evidente tono de regaño, incapaz de contenerse.

—No podíamos permitir…

—… que atrapasen a Benjy…

—… los que asaltaron con…

—… Voldemort la prisión…

—… Ni que permaneciese…

—… tanto tiempo cerca de…

—… dementores viejos. —protestaron los gemelitos, adelantándose al intento de responder de Harry.

—Intentamos evitar de varias maneras que fuesen con nosotros —aseguró Hermione luego de bufar y denegar, mirando a los niños con evidente expresión de regaño—. Pero nos fue imposible y preferimos que fuesen con nosotros, con un plan a seguir y tan protegidos como fuese posible, a que llegasen allí por su cuenta.

—Llegar a Azkaban no es tan fácil como ir a una heladería. —comentó Mintaka mirándolos desconcertado, sin saber qué pensar.

—Ni ellos son tranquilos niños que esperen a que sus mayores les digan lo que pueden hacer y lo que no. —replicó Jessica mientras miraba a los niños con expresión de disgusto.

—Eso no es justo. —protestó la niña.

—… En general los obedecemos. —la apoyó el niño.

—… Pero teníamos que ir por Benjy. —completaron los dos a coro.

—Eso lo hablaremos de nuevo cuando volvamos a casa —cortó con firmeza Harry la discusión, pues notó que los cinco inefables los estaban analizando—. Le agradecemos mucho la coartada que nos dio, señor Major. No porque nos protegió a nosotros, sino primordialmente porque le evitó problemas a Benjy y quienes nos acompañaban a buscarle. Ellos nos han ayudado en la medida de sus posibilidades y su comprensión de nuestra complicada situación. ¿Podemos retribuirle de alguna manera? —le planteó con cautela, tanto para retomar el tema original de la reunión como para hacerse a una idea de lo que les esperaba con el señor Leonel Major y los inefables que tomarían sus lugares.

—En realidad sí —le respondió el hombre mayor con tranquilidad. Sonrió internamente cuando notó que los doce chicos y sus cuatro acompañantes se tensaban por igual, pero no demostró nada en su semblante —. Mi hijo Laurence es un medimago que se acaba de retirar del ejercicio de su profesión, al poco de iniciarlo, para unirse a mi grupo. Quiero que a cambio de mi silencio y el de mis hombres sobre lo ocurrido ustedes hagan dos cosas. La primera es no permitir que los niños se presenten en ninguna batalla. La segunda es que se reporten conmigo semanalmente, permitan que Laurence los examine y los ayude en cuanto a su salud. Es de mi interés el averiguar la razón de su pérdida parcial de memoria y ayudarlos a recuperar sus recuerdos.

—¿Podemos hablarlo a solas unos minutos? —preguntó Harry inquieto al sentir las miradas de sus once amigos en su nuca, aunque no percibía ninguna perturbación en la energía con su don del Manejo de la Energía.

—Perfectamente comprensible, pero donde pueda verles. —le respondió el inefable mayor con tono levemente severo.

Los doce chicos se alejaron del centro del claro en que se encontraban hacia los árboles que daban inicio al sendero natural que conducía hacia la casa.

Allí debatieron en voz muy baja la segunda petición del jefe de Benjy, pues los niños ni siquiera se atrevieron a rebatir el que Harry dijese que la primera era un hecho aunque el señor Major no lo hubiese pedido. Aún los diez chicos mayores estaban disgustados con ellos dos por la forma en que los habían obligado a llevarlos el día antes a rescatar a su amigo moreno. Aunque los comprendían estaban muy preocupados y los niños lo entendían así que no presionaron.

Los cinco inefables los observaban atentamente, aunque no podían oírles porque se habían ubicado de tal forma que el viento alejase las voces de ellos en dirección al sendero. Sin embargo era evidente que la castaña que había mostrado su rostro no estaba de acuerdo con que aceptasen, como tampoco lo estaban el más alto y la joven que antes delatase la rebeldía de los niños. Al parecer la más menuda y los dos de constituciones similares apoyaban al líder y la joven de respiración levemente irregular en aceptar, mientras los otros dos permanecían atentos. Enarcaron las cejas al ver que al ellos dos hablar los otros se callaban, los escuchaban atentamente, suspiraban y asentían.

—Lo primero es algo que no tiene discusión, pues los niños no se presentarán a ninguna batalla —comenzó Harry en cuanto regresaron al centro del claro—. En cuanto a la segunda les queremos hacer dos observaciones.

»La primera es que el querer presionarnos con delatarnos es ilógico, porque primera y primordialmente les generaría problemas es a ustedes ya que el señor Crouch nos ha ubicado con sus declaraciones al margen de la ley —les hizo ver con tono sereno para intentar que se alterasen lo menos posible. Fue evidente que no tuvo éxito, pues los cinco se tensaron ante sus palabras—. Sin embargo comprendemos y agradecemos la motivación tras su aparente chantaje, pues lo que quieren es ayudarnos. —agregó rápidamente, continuando al ver que se destensaban levemente.

»La segunda observación es que su información en un aspecto fundamental sobre nuestro grupo es incompleta, a excepción de la señora Potter y de Benjy. Isis y Saturno tienen conocimientos básicos de medimagia, mientras los de Venus y Electra son bastante completos. No sabemos la razón de ello pues no tienen la edad para haberse graduado en el colegio, mucho menos haber cursado estudios de medimagia, como tampoco sabemos el porqué los doce tenemos conocimientos de hechizos superiores a los que deberíamos tener.

—Electra y Venus los curaban en casa de las quemaduras y heridas con que llegaron, siguiendo las indicaciones de Jennifer White según lo que ella vio en sus manos y brazos. Pues no han permitido que nadie vea sus rostros —explicó Lily al ver que Benjy suspiraba mientras su jefe y sus otros dos compañeros se giraban a mirarlos interrogantes—. Según nos han dicho a James, a mí y a nuestros amigos más cercanos, son ellas dos quienes los curan cuando regresan de una batalla.

—La señorita White sabe de nuestros conocimientos de medimagia. Si el señor Leonel Major quiere le podríamos permitir al joven Laurence Major que nos hiciese un examen como medimago, tanto en nuestra salud como en los conocimientos de ellas dos en medimagia, con la única limitación de no ver nuestros rostros bajo ningún concepto. Pero ni para nosotros ni para ustedes es seguro el establecer reuniones periódicas. —planteó a continuación Harry con tono sereno pero firme.

—Tengo entendido que a Benjy lo acompañaron por turnos tres pequeños fénix, amigos de ustedes, durante su penosa estadía la noche del sábado y madrugada del domingo en Azkaban. Quisiera conocer a esos pequeños y que se comunicasen conmigo por medio de ellos, tanto para coordinar esa entrevista con Laurence como para que hablemos más extensamente el joven Marte y yo en otras oportunidades sobre un asunto que estoy investigando y considero les puede ser de interés. —propuso Leonel luego de meditar durante unos minutos lo dicho por el joven.

Harry lo miró con evidente curiosidad y asintió en aceptación.

—_Moony_, _Hera_, _Rea_ —llamó a los que ya habían alcanzado la madurez de sus edades, sonriendo al ver que se presentaban con los que aún eran unos polluelos para no dejarlos solos—. _Febo_, _Zeus_ y _Gaya_ no pudieron acompañar a Benjy, como si lo hicieron nuestros otros amiguitos, porque aún no se recuperan de la protección que les dieron a Isis y Saturno horas antes que James Potter y Sirius Black los consiguiesen.

—¿De qué los protegieron? —preguntó preocupado Leonel.

—Sólo recuerdan una luz muy blanca y brillante mientras corrían lejos de los adultos que los acompañaban, quienes les gritaban algo que no entendieron —respondió Harry por ellos—. Después despertaron al oír unos ruidos y vieron acercarse a los dos jóvenes aurores. No huyeron porque dijeron nuestros seudónimos y los tres pequeños polluelos no mostraban rechazo por ellos.

Benjy sonrió levemente por la forma tan hábil en que el chico había deformado rápidamente la verdad de lo ocurrido, para adaptarla a la versión dada por el padre para la llegada de los niños con ellos. Con rapidez recuperó su expresión impasible al ver que la chica rubia le alertaba con su mirada plateada sobre su jefe y compañeros.

Lily parpadeó confundida al oírlo, pues una de las cosas que no recordaban era la llegada de los niños con ellos. Desde que viese a los gemelitos el día anterior en Azkaban había sospechado que eran hijos o parientes de Christine y Christopher Brown, los amigos medimagos de Jennifer. Sus sospechas se habían asentado con el comentario de su jefe sobre el parecido de los gemelitos con los hijos de Eric Brown, el hermano de Christopher cuyos hijos también eran gemelos y se parecían mucho al padre y el tío.

"_¿Será por eso que según Peter y los otros miembros de la O.D.F. se habían acercado Chris & Chris mucho a la casa en agosto? Tendría lógica si querían estar con sus hijos, lo cual explicaría también que Angelica y Jennifer hayan oficializado sus supuestos noviazgos con Sirius y Remus ante los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix en esas fechas. Los lazos formados al atender a James y Remus cuando estuvieron gravemente heridos, además de luego ayudar al nacimiento de Harry, se verían lógicamente reforzados por el noviazgo de Jennifer y Remus"_, pensó mirando las esmeraldas del chico que se hacía llamar Marte. _"Sus ojos son idénticos a los míos y algunos movimientos son tan similares a los de James… ¿Será familiar nuestro?"_, continuó pensando. Notó que el chico le rehuía su inquisitiva mirada.

—Me gustaría que al menos los dos niños y las dos jóvenes que son menores de edad fuesen a Hogwarts. Yo puedo hablar con Albus y presentarlos como familiares míos mientras se resuelve su situación. —planteó Leonel preocupado.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Major, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia nos separaremos los unos de los otros. —se opuso Harry de inmediato mientras instintivamente él y sus amigos rodeaban protectoramente a Jessica, Angela, Chris & Chris, sin darse cuenta.

—Pero mientras ustedes se presentan a batallas podrían lastimar a los niños en el lugar que se están quedando si se presentan un ataque simultáneo ahí —replicó Nataly con el ceño fruncido—. Además que ninguno de ustedes debería estarse presentando en batallas con el problema de salud que tienen, mucho menos las dos jóvenes.

—Diana y Electra son tan hábiles como Leto, Neptuno, Urano, Gea, Mercurio, Júpiter, Venus y yo. Los diez estamos decididos a detener tantos mortífagos como nos sea posible para evitar que lastimen a muggles y magos, por lo que no dejaremos de ir a batallas.

»En cuanto a los niños ya hemos tomado medidas de seguridad para el riesgo del que ustedes hablan, las cuales modificaremos de ser necesario. Pero pueden estar seguros que no permitiremos que corran peligro, como no lo permitimos ayer al establecer que estarían permanentemente con Mercurio y Júpiter, quienes los llevarían junto con Benjy a un lugar seguro aunque los demás no pudiésemos salir. —le respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido y un leve tono de molestia en la voz.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron a coro Lily y Benjy.

—Si no lo hicieron fue porque, al oír al señor Major saludar a Benjy y aproximarse a él con esa tranquilidad, decidieron darle a nuestro amigo una oportunidad para que no se viese obligado a vivir al margen de la ley mágica como nos toca a nosotros, por culpa de Voldemort y del señor Crouch. —continuó Harry sin mirarlos a ninguno de los dos, sus esmeraldas fijas en la señora Nataly Henley para evitar tentaciones.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente. —afirmó Benjy con su voz gruesa y fuerte dejando traslucir por primera vez frente a terceros sus emociones, evidentemente inconforme con la decisión de los chicos el día antes si su jefe no les hubiese dado una salida viable.

—Si estás de acuerdo lo hablamos luego de cenar. —lo invitó Harry con tono suave, aunque sabía que los regañaría inevitablemente.

—Mañana haremos la tarea que teníamos prevista, pues se ha prolongado esta reunión y es importante que hables con tus amigos con calma sobre lo ocurrido ayer —se giró a decirle Leonel de inmediato, sonriendo levemente al ver su expresión de agradecimiento—. Me alegra haberlos ayudado ayer y el conocerlos un poco con la reunión de hoy, la cual espero sea la primera de varias que nos interesa a ustedes y a nosotros tener. Me comunicaré por medio de _Rea_ mañana para pautar la reunión con Laurence.

—Gracias a los cinco por su ayuda y comprensión. —les dijo con una sonrisa Harry, que tembló levemente al ver la expresión de regaño contenido de su mamá.

Los doce chicos se despidieron de los cinco inefables con un leve asentimiento respetuoso y desaparecieron.

—Benjy, intenta no ser muy duros con ellos —le aconsejó Leonel, sonriendo levemente al oír el desacuerdo en leves gruñidos de sus otros tres acompañantes—. Sólo alguien que te quiere mucho se arriesga de la forma en que lo hicieron ellos, Alastor, Lily y los otros que fueron a sacarte de Azkaban antes que Voldemort y sus mortífagos llegasen hasta ti.

»Comprendo que estás en desacuerdo con la decisión que tomaron para salvarlos a los niños y a ti si las cosas se complicaban, pero no los presiones demasiado porque se nota que aún están muy nerviosos. Recuerda que en este momento eres para ellos el padre que no tienen con ellos.

Benjy tragó saliva y asintió en señal de comprender el consejo y aceptarlo.

—Intenta de nuevo que retomen un contacto más cercano con nosotros. Al menos con James y conmigo. —le pidió Lily de inmediato, sonriendo al verlo asentir.

—Me exaspera su actitud en cuanto a seguirse presentando en batallas, pero tienen razón en que ocultan sus rostros pero no sus corazones. Por favor hazles saber que quiero ayudarlos. —le pidió Nataly.

—Dile que pueden contar con mi esposa y conmigo para darles un refugio, comida y un hogar si lo aceptan. —afirmó de inmediato Mintaka.

—Se los haré saber. Gracias amigos —les dijo Benjy con una sonrisa, la cual se amplió al ver aparecer a _Moony_ y que se posaba en su hombro—. Gracias por venir a acompañarme, pequeño. Por favor llévame ya junto a los chicos.

El joven fénix soltó unas notas que les parecieron alegres y desapareció con el hombre moreno hacia Greenprairie.

—Vamos a descansar. Mañana veremos si Nataly se puede integrar a nuestro grupo de trabajo, en cuyo caso Marianne tomará la investigación que ella llevaba. —les dijo Leonel, desapareciendo los cuatro luego de ver a sus tres pupilos asentir.

El regaño paternal y afectuoso de Benjy a los doce chicos les sacó lágrimas a todos, incluido él al ver sus reacciones. Cuando todos se tranquilizaron nuevamente el inefable les transmitió las palabras recientes de Lily, Nataly y Mintaka, así como las que temprano le habían pedido Angelica, Jennifer, Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius, James y Alastor les hiciese llegar, cada uno de ellos individualmente.

—No podemos retomar un contacto directo y permanente con nuestros padres o el señor Moody, ni tampoco establecerlo con los señores Henley y el señor Major, porque eso podría conducir a que algunos de ellos descubriesen nuestra identidad como ocurrió con papá al hablar contigo sobre abuelo. —denegó Harry pensativo y triste.

—Pero tampoco podemos alejarnos totalmente de ninguno de ellos luego de lo ocurrido ayer y la reunión de hoy. —opinó Luna con su acostumbrada franqueza.

—Podríamos retomar las prácticas de esgrima con James y Sirius, una vez a la semana o algo así. Eso tranquilizaría un poco a tu papá y no le daría oportunidad ni al mío ni a los otros de averiguar quiénes somos. —le planteó Angela a "su hermanito", luego de no sentir ninguna perturbación en la energía desde que en la mañana se le ocurriese aquello y viniese pensando cómo y cuándo planteárselos.

—Podemos comunicarnos por medio de los fénix con ellos para pautar las prácticas sin que sean fechas ni horas fijas, con la condición que sólo nuestros diez protegidos adultos estén al tanto de nuestros encuentros y los bebés presentes en la Sala de Prácticas con protecciones adecuadas. —afinó el plan Harry para evitar tanto las protestas de la castaña como posibles problemas con retomar el contacto con sus padres.

—Me intriga muchísimo lo que el señor Major quiere hablar contigo a solas. —confesó Ginny a su prometido, luego que todos asintiesen en aceptación a su propuesta y él la interrogase en silencio con sus esmeraldas por su expresión preocupada.

—Sólo puedo decirte que tengas una mentalidad abierta y que lo escuches con la seguridad que quiere ayudarlos. Así como puedo asegurarte que después de Albus Dumbledore la persona más idónea para hacerlo es Leonel Major. —le respondió Benjy la pregunta silenciosa que le hacía Harry, con aquella inquisitiva mirada que había heredado de la madre y parecía leer en tu alma.

—En cuanto a la reunión que el señor Moody solicita para que hablemos sobre la amenaza que Marte le hizo al traidor y de los que nombró como protegidos de "Los Guerreros del Fénix", tendrá que esperar al fin de semana —afirmó Neville serio, poniéndose un poco nervioso al ver que todos se giraban a mirarlo interrogantes—. Los diez tenemos que reponer las horas que faltamos hoy en nuestros trabajos, además de la reunión con el señor Major y el hijo, las prácticas que tenemos como grupo y las posibles situaciones que genere Voldemort.

—Tienes razón —sonrió Harry—. Además necesito tiempo para prepararme para esa conversación.

—Les plantearé a sus padres lo que me han dicho de las prácticas de esgrima, así como también que la reunión sobre los doce que dijeron nos protegerían y la amenaza no tan velada al traidor será el sábado —les dijo Benjy, con un tono alegre lo primero y un leve tinte de regaño lo segundo—. Vamos a dormir todos, chicos. Debemos recuperar fuerzas. —les aconsejó al ver sus expresiones cansadas.

—¿Puedes quedarte esta noche con nosotros? —le preguntó Christine con un tono levemente ansioso.

—Nos gustaría que estuvieses aquí. —le confesó Christopher con expresión de súplica.

—Por favor, los niños estuvieron muy intranquilos anoche. —le pidió Jessica, escudándose en los niños para expresar lo que ella había sentido.

—Podemos sellar tu casa para que nadie pueda entrar y darse cuenta que no estás ahí. Lo que viviste es suficiente excusa para que a nadie le extrañe que pongas ese tipo de bloqueo. —se les unió Angela.

—Con muchísimo gusto me quedaré a acompañarlos esta noche y cuantas veces ustedes me quieran aquí. —les aseguró el moreno con una cálida sonrisa, adelantándose a la petición que veía le haría Ginny y el consejo con el que pretendía Hermione ocultar su preocupación por él, así como las expresiones de los otros cinco chicos.

—Excelente. —celebraron los doce, desapareciendo de inmediato Angela y George a poner el bloqueo que le habían dicho a la casa del inefable.

El sábado en la tarde, luego del almuerzo, Harry estaba muy nervioso por la reunión pautada en media hora con Alastor Moody y "los protegidos de los Guerreros del Fénix", según su declaración ante la Orden del Fénix cuando además amenazó al traidor.

Benjy ya lo había reñido por eso, haciéndole comprender que lo dicho sobre considerarse los doce al margen de la ley por culpa de Voldemort hacía medianamente efectiva la amenaza ante el traidor, pero aumentaba el nivel de desconfianza en los otros miembros de la O.D.F.

—No se me ocurre una forma de hacerles entender que tenía que presionar a quien los está traicionando para que no fuese derechito a decirle a Voldemort que iríamos por Benjy. —les confesó a sus acompañantes.

—Veamos el lado positivo de lo que hiciste para luego con mejor ánimo buscar cómo explicarles, pues nos estamos sintiendo mal es por lo que ahora sabemos ocurrió con quien fue amigo de nuestros padres —planteó Angela, explicándose al ver que todos se giraban a mirarla con curiosidad—. La rata traidora no le dijo nada a su amo del rescate, porque no nos creía capaces de hacerlo o porque dudó si seríamos o no peores que Voldemort si nos delataba. El que hayamos logrado sacar a Benjy de Azkaban sin que sepa el cómo, porque la versión para los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que no participaron es que llegó la orden de excarcelación a tiempo y nosotros ayudamos a evitar una fuga masiva, en cierta forma nos favorece en cuanto al traidor.

—Sólo tenemos que buscar la forma de presionarlo un poco más sin delatarlo y Pettigrew no se atreverá a ir contra nuestros padres mientras estemos en esta época. —la apoyó Neville con una sonrisa.

—A ellos les puedes decir que fue lo que se te ocurrió en el momento para evitar que Voldemort se enterase que iríamos a Azkaban, porque estábamos preocupados por Benjy —opinó Jessica—. Les podrías decir que no lo aclaramos con los otros miembros de la O.D.F. porque queremos evitar que el traidor llegue a enterarse, por algún desliz involuntario, que fuimos en conjunto con ellos a buscar a Benjy.

—Ya fue difícil convencerlos de decirles a los demás que actuamos los dos grupos por separado —le recordó Harry, suspirando al verla asentir luego de morderse los labios—. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que papá o padrino le comenten algo a Peter de lo realmente sucedido ayer. Remus también confía en él pero es menos impulsivo.

—Podríamos aprovechar…

—… que tu papá sabe…

—… quien eres realmente. —plantearon Fred y George.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hermione asustada.

—Harry no le diría…

—… que Peter es el traidor…

—… Sino que no queremos…

—… que ni siquiera él sepa…

—… que fuimos hasta Azkaban…

—… con ellos porque quienes no sean…

—… el traidor se verían en peligro…

—… de ser usados por Voldemort…

—… para llegar a nosotros como…

—… ocurrió con el señor Caradoc Dearborn. —aclararon los gemelos pelirrojos.

—Puedes además decirle que es lógico que queramos proteger a quienes cuidaron de nosotros desde que aparecimos malheridos y a Benjy no es fácil llegar, pero no podemos ni "averiguar" quién es el traidor ni mucho menos protegerlos a todos —completó Ron—. Plantéale además que lo traeremos aquí para que conozca la casa y pueda interactuar contigo un poco a cambio de su silencio.

—Benjy dice que mamá ya lo persiguió a su casa bajo la capa invisible porque sospechaba de sus llegadas tardías a la casa —denegó Harry luego de pensar la propuesta unos minutos. Le había gustado mucho la idea, pero no debían correr riesgos—. Además creo que ella ya sospecha que soy familiar de ellos por la forma en que me miraba durante la reunión con los cinco inefables.

—Podríamos permitir que ella se entere que eres su hijo, poniendo dos condiciones para ello: No pueden hablar con más nadie sobre eso y no verán el rostro de ninguno de nosotros —se atrevió a plantear Ginny, suspirando con alivio al no percibir ninguna perturbación en la energía—. Estoy segura que ella ayudaría a controlar que James guarde el secreto.

—Si no ven nuestros rostros no sabrán de tu cicatriz, por lo que no la relacionarán con tus dolores de cabeza. Ni podrían confirmar sus sospechas sobre los parentescos de Jessica, Angela y Neville con sus amigos. —completó Luna la idea de su amiga.

—Mamá es inefable y papá es animago ilegal, están acostumbrados a guardar secretos. —presionó Harry al ver a su mejor amiga denegar con el ceño fruncido.

—Hemos notado que será mejor que James esté controlado por Lily si queremos que no se le escape la verdad sobre Harry frente a papá, tío Remus y "Colagusano". —lo apoyó Angela, sonriendo al ver a Hermione suspirar y asentir.

—Yo estaría de nuevo cerca de mis padres y ustedes no. —planteó Harry nervioso a sus tres compañeros de penas.

—Neville tiene a sus dos padres vivos en nuestro "tiempo natural", al igual que Jessica y yo a nuestros papás —le dijo Angela con cariño—. Jessica puede acercarse a tía en el hospital bajo otra apariencia y yo a mamá en el banco, mientras que acercarse a un auror es muy difícil estando en guerra, mucho más a un inefable. Para ti sería imposible hacer lo que Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Fred y George vienen haciendo, al igual que lo será para mí acercarme a papá o a Neville intentar un contacto camuflado con los dos suyos.

—Papá no admite a casi nadie cerca de él por el rechazo que sufre en general como licántropo, pero acercarme a mamá es sencillo. Al igual que lo será para Chris & Chris acercarse a sus padres. —la apoyó Jessica, mirándolo con muchísimo cariño, haciendo esfuerzos para no dejar traslucir tristeza.

—Hazle la propuesta a James. —le dijeron a coro los once a Harry al verlo dudar, sonriendo al ver la chispa de alegría en su mirada esmeralda.

James se reunió a solas con los doce chicos minutos antes de la reunión pautada, intrigado. Aceptó feliz la propuesta y las condiciones que le ponían, quedando de acuerdo con su hijo que le dirían a Lily del parentesco y los limitantes luego de la reunión con los otros ocho adultos "protegidos de los Guerreros del Fénix".

Las explicaciones de los chicos para mantener su postura ante los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix fue aceptada con mucha reticencia, pero la amenaza que Harry le había hecho al traidor era algo en lo que no parecían dispuestos a ceder ninguno de los diez "protegidos" mayores. Querían que los chicos se presentasen en una reunión con todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, les dijesen que habían dicho eso presionados por la preocupación que les generaba el sentirse culpables de que Benjy estuviese en Azkaban, pero que no serían capaces de cumplir la amenaza que hicieron.

—Señores, deben comprender que… —intentaba Harry una vez más, pero se detuvo al ver aparecer a _Fawkes_, _Rea_, _Hera_ y _Moony_ simultáneamente. Agradeció mentalmente que hubiesen decidido presentarse ante sus protegidos con sus equipos de combate.

—Ataques fuertes en Edimburgo, Birmingham y Sheffield —transmitió Jessica el mensaje de su fénix—. También están apareciendo mortífagos al sureste de Londres.

—Lily, Alice, los bebés y los niños deber ir a la casa de Maidstone. —dijo de inmediato James con tono preocupado.

El día antes Edgar había planteado frente a toda la Orden del Fénix que probablemente los chicos se escondían en Edimburgo, Birmingham, Sheffield o el propio Londres, por ser las ciudades más grandes y con más fácil acceso encubierto a grupos de magos. A James no le gustaba nada la "coincidencia". Elphias había sugerido St. Albans, Guildford y Maidstone. Esperaba equivocarse en sus sospechas.

—Isis, Saturno, vayan con ellas y si algo pasa en las cercanías de la casa ya saben qué hacer —les ordenó Harry a los gemelitos—. Diana, Neptuno y Mercurio a Birmingham, Urano, Venus y Electra a Sheffield, Gea, Leto y Júpiter a Edimburgo. Yo iré a verificar la situación en el sureste de Londres y me reuniré con el grupo que me requiera según lo que me avisen por las esclavas.

—Ustedes no deben sep… —intentó detenerlos James.

—Entendido. —aceptaron los otros chicos, desapareciendo seguidamente.

—Siempre han peleado como grupo unido, no deben separarse —regañó el de ojos avellana a su hijo luego de gruñir—. Benjy, por favor ve con Marte y no lo dejes solo pase lo que pase. —se giró a pedirle sin esperar la réplica de su hijo ni las órdenes que daría el líder de la O.D.F.

—Cuenta con ello. —afirmó de inmediato el moreno, desplazándose rápidamente hacia el chico.

Harry suspiró ante esto, cubriéndole el rostro con un pasamontañas y aplicándole a la capucha de la capa del inefable el mismo hechizo que usaban en las de ellos, de modo que usaba prácticamente el mismo traje de guerra de los Guerreros del Fénix pero en negro. Desde el martes Benjy estaba usando una capa negra que había sido fabricada por Angela, Fred y George con el mismo material y protecciones de las de ellos. Hubiesen querido hacer lo mismo con sus otros protegidos, pero no podían sin delatarse con el director y las gemelas sobre sus conocimientos Dunedains con los que habían reforzado las capas hechas originalmente por los gemelos pelirrojos para los aurores en su "tiempo natural".

—James, Sirius, Alice y Frank a Birmingham, Lily, Angelica, Jennifer y Remus vayan a Sheffield, enviaré a los otros a Edimburgo e iré personalmente a Londres. —decidió Albus, mientras sus ojos azules miraban con sospecha al auror de lentes, el inefable moreno y el chico de ojos esmeralda.

Los miembros de la O.D.F. asintieron y desaparecieron un minuto después de hacerlo los que irían a Maidstone. Por último viajaron los tres que irían a Londres.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde desaparecían los mortífagos de Edimburgo, Birmingham y Sheffield. La mayoría de los novatos hacia las cercanías del Hospital San Mungo en Londres, guiados por Lucius, Yaxley, Jugson y Travers.

Voldemort hizo aparición en Maidstone con los tres Lestrange y catorce mortífagos bien entrenados, además de setenta novatos. _"Por lo que he visto en esas ciudades que estaba atacando no está 'el nido' de los entrometidos. Además, es más lógico que esos estén aquí. Mis hombres distraerán a los aurores y la mayoría de los miembros de la comunidad mágica con el enorme ataque sobre la capital, mientras destruyo personalmente a los encapuchados."_

Desplazó lenta y simuladamente el ataque desde el centro del poblado hacia el lugar que, le había sacado al espía que tenía en la Orden del Fénix, era donde vivían las dos parejas recientemente oficializadas. Sospechaba que podían estarse ocultando allí los encapuchados mientras éstos compartían con los Potter, aunque su espía decía que tenía la impresión que habían vuelto allí las dos parejas luego de irse de la casa de los Potter los entrometidos. Pero el torpe mago no estaba seguro de eso, además que los jóvenes podrían haber buscado un sitio donde quedarse cerca de esas dos parejas para pedirles ayuda en caso de necesitarlo.

Le ordenó a su espía antes del ataque masivo "desaparecer" de batalla como miembro del grupo del director luego que él "lo hiriese" y reaparecer a su lado como mortífago. Lo "atacó" al sureste de Londres, cuando se enteró por sus hombres que el grupo de entrometidos se había dividido y distribuido para presentarse en los cuatro ataques simultáneos, además de la presencia allí del director. Estaba seguro que no se habrían dividido si se hubiese acercado al sitio en el que se ocultaban porque los dos niños peligrarían.

Quería por eso a su espía a su lado, para que lo acompañase y guiase disfrazado de mortífago. Lo había planeado así para que nadie sospechase de la rata si no conseguía a los entrometidos encapuchados allí.

Harry apareció al mismo tiempo que los otros nueve chicos a sólo unos metros del terrible mago oscuro y sus seguidores, acompañado de su amigo moreno que se desplazaba con él como si fuese su sombra.

—¿Alguno herido seriamente? —les preguntó rápidamente.

—Puedo seguir. —le aseguró Neville, al ver que Angela y Fred lo señalaban de inmediato con movimientos leves de sus cabezas, sujetándose el costado derecho.

—Ve con Electra a apoyar a Isis y Saturno para que puedan sacarlos a los cuatro si a T.R. se le ocurre poner un escudo antiaparición —les ordenó Harry con tono firme, girándose a mirar a los mortífagos ante los gruñidos de la chica de ojos miel y del castaño, así como la cabezadita de Ron indicándole algo—. Se lo advertí y no me escuchó —dijo furioso—. Lleven a los seis al punto tres hasta que yo les ordene regresar. Las desmayan si hace falta.

—De acuerdo. —asintió Neville de inmediato, comprendiendo que su amigo los estaba haciendo responsables de los bebés, los niños, su mamá y la de él mientras se encargaba de enfrentar a su enemigo y le daba también una lección al traidor.

—El líder y el guía son míos. Ustedes alejen a los demás del punto al que quieren llegar, pero que parezca que protegen la ruta hacia el claro en el bosque. —les ordenó Harry a los otros chicos luego que sus dos amigos desapareciesen, en un tono que no daba derecho a réplica. Avanzó con sus siete compañeros y el inefable al sitio de combate al verlos asentir a todos menos al moreno.

—¿Acaso te ha cegado tanto el odio que necesitas un animal para que te sirva de guía? —le preguntó Harry a Voldemort con falso tono de preocupación, para distraerlo de la pelea que con Sirius y Remus venía sosteniendo. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que lograba su objetivo, pues ahora eran los hermanos Lestrange quienes los enfrentaban por órdenes de su enemigo mientras Bellatrix y los hermanos Carrow con otros cinco mortífagos seguía peleando con James, Frank, Angelica y Jennifer—. De ser así escogiste mal, porque una rata sólo puede guiarte hacia la ruina. —agregó en tono conversacional, aunque no pudo evitar traslucir cierta molestia.

Voldemort empezó de inmediato a pelear con el impertinente mientras ordenaba por señas a Bellatrix Lestrange se encargase del extraño que lo acompañaba. Una sonrisa de satisfacción llenaba su rostro al ver a casi todos los encapuchados allí, menos al que sabía herido y la chica que sacaban de batallas para que curase a otros. Ahora estaba seguro de estar cerca del escondite de esos entrometidos. Al parecer la información de su infiltrado sería de utilidad, pues estaba seguro que los dos que no estaban debían haberse ido para poner a salvo a los dos niños que los acompañaban.

Lo que no entendía era que hubiesen llevado a los dos pequeños a Azkaban, pues había alcanzado a verlos. Reorganizó a sus hombres para que los novatos entretuviesen a los pocos aurores que habían llegado allí, los más entrenados a los que estaban presentes del grupo del director y los otros encapuchados, mientras él empujaba con los tres Lestrange al que se hacía llamar Marte y el encapuchado de capa negra hacia el lugar al que lo conducía su guía. Quería matar a los niños frente al impertinente que tantas veces lo había desafiado.

Ron comprendió la táctica del asesino y movilizó a sus compañeros para desbaratarla y al mismo tiempo crear una pista falsa. Envió a Ginny a apoyar a Benjy y a Harry, a Angela y a Hermione a "proteger" la ruta hacia el bosque, mientras Luna, Fred, George y él contenían y desviaban.

Voldemort notó que el camino que le indicaba su guía estaba despejado de encapuchados mientras que los alejaban del bosque, así como los intentos del líder de los entrometidos para acercarse de nuevo a quien le guiaba y a él.

—Las ratas deberían recordar que los felinos somos sus cazadores por naturaleza —le dijo Harry con evidente doble sentido a quien había sido amigo de su padre, en voz baja aprovechando que se le pudo acercar (pues sabía que estaba enterado de su forma animaga), mientras desviaba la maldición que había lanzado su enemigo hacia él—. Recuerda mis palabras T.R., una rata sólo puede guiarte hacia la destrucción. —agregó en voz alta para que Voldemort pudiese oírle sobre los chillidos y quejas de Peter que se sujetaba la pierna donde le había dado la maldición, pues estaba a unos metros de él.

El pequeño traidor no era hábil para el combate y no había podido esquivar la maldición que el chico desvió hacia él. Ahora lo miraba aterrado mientras se le acercaba, al igual que al encapuchado de negro, terriblemente adolorido e incapaz de irse porque estaba paralizado por el pánico que le embargaba por las palabras y acciones de quien se hacía llamar Marte y por la presencia de su amo. No sabía en ese momento cuál de los dos era peor como enemigo que lo persiguiese.

—Desaparece, inútil estorbo —le ordenó el terrible mago al hijo de Paul Pettigrew al notar que el impertinente y el extraño de negro se le acercaban peligrosamente—. ¿Por qué están tus amiguitos y tú aquí, cuando en Londres está el combate más fiero? ¿Acaso los jovenzuelos fénix están protegiendo a los dos pichones y el nido? —le preguntó al molesto entrometido en cuanto su sirviente le obedeció—. _¡Sectumsempra!_

—Muy acertada tu apreciación, T.R. Pero el bosque es grande y no llegarás a mis pequeños, pues ya mis compañeros deben habérselos llevado. —le respondió Harry luego de esquivar la maldición. Estaba tranquilo al haber visto que había desviado la maldición adecuada al punto exacto, de tal modo que Peter saliese lastimado pero que no peligrase su vida. Estaba seguro que recibiría el mensaje claramente.

—Conseguiré tu nuevo nido y los mataré frente a ti —sentenció Voldemort mientras ordenaba la retirada, pues vio de reojo aparecer al director del colegio con otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix—. Luego te enviaré a hacerles compañía en brazos de la muerte. —agregó antes de desaparecer.

—Tal vez yo muera deteniéndote, T.R., pero tú morirás ese día sin haberte siquiera acercado a los gemelitos. —afirmó Harry serio y pensativo, abstraído en el recuerdo de lo que vio en su viaje temporal voluntario y solitario.

—Tú no vas a morir enfrentándolo porque no te voy a permitir que lo combatas solo. —le contradijo Benjy con su voz gruesa mientras le apretaba con su mano izquierda el hombro derecho.

—Hora de irnos. —afirmó Harry luego de suspirar. No quería arriesgarse a que alguien reconociese al inefable, a pesar de las precauciones que habían tomado con la capa negra de éste, ya que la voz podía delatarlo.

—¿Dónde están Neville, Alice, Lily y Harry? —preguntó Frank a nadie en particular cuando vio que las gemelas lograban entrar en la casa en que supuestamente se estaban ocultando, alarmado.

James, Sirius, Remus, Jennifer, Angelica y él se habían estado esforzando por evitar que Voldemort y los mortífagos de su círculo interno llegasen allí, viendo con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio que los chicos desviaban la atención del enemigo hacia el bosque luego de estarse dirigiendo a la casa.

—Nos los llevamos a un sitio seguro —le respondió Jessica, que acaba de aparecer cerca de ellos, mirando las ocho varitas que rápidamente le habían apuntado a su llegada—. Están bien, aunque bastante disgustadas Alice y Lily porque no consentimos que nos dejasen a los bebés y los niños para venir a luchar.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Frank con tono amenazante. No le gustaba que se hubiesen llevado a su hijo y su esposa sin avisarle. Menos aún que la chica no le respondiese ahora sobre su paradero.

—Eso se los responderán Lily y Alice a James y usted cuando estén a solas, sin oídos que generen luego problemas como el sucedido hoy —le respondió la chica de ojos miel seria—. Aparecerán en unos minutos en casa de la señora Potter. —agregó antes de desaparecer.

—¿Los chicos sospechan que Voldemort vino hacia aquí por información del traidor? —preguntó Jennifer, que no lograba asimilarlo—. Pero fueron varios ataques simultáneos. Y sólo Peter y nosotros sabemos de esta casa. —agregó preocupada al ver a James asentir.

—Voldemort parecía estar buscando algo sin saber exactamente dónde estaba lo que buscaba. Probablemente la ubicación actual de los chicos por la forma en que se desplazó hacia el bosque cuando ellos parecían proteger algo en esa dirección. El traidor no es uno de nosotros ni mucho menos Peter. —negó James con firmeza, pues se negaba rotundamente a desconfiar de cualquiera de ellos.

—Vayan a casa de James y luego repórtense en el Ministerio ustedes tres. —les ordenó Alastor a los aurores bajo su cargo para detener la discusión que veía venir entre la rebelde hija de su amigo y el joven de gafas redondas.

Albus desapareció hacia Deercourage pensativo. Las imágenes que le había transmitido mentalmente su hija rebelde sobre lo ocurrido allí antes que él llegase indicaban que alguien con disfraz de mortífago se había estado desplazando frente a Voldemort, al parecer confirmándole la dirección en que se movían. Pero ni sus hijas ni los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix estuvieron suficientemente cerca de Voldemort y ese mortífago a excepción de Benjy. Tendría que esperar a hablar con él.

—Esos niñatos se atrevieron a quitarme mi varita y atarme con un lazo mágico que me impedía desaparecer para ir a ayudarlos. —rugió Lily enojadísima apenas vio aparecer a su esposo y sus amigos.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó preocupado Edgar al ver al pequeño Longbottom llorando con fuerza, mientras el pequeño Potter se movía intranquilo en brazos de la mamá sollozando.

—Sí, sólo está asustado por la discusión que sostuvimos Lily y yo con los dos chicos mientras los niños y Electra curaban a Neptuno —aclaró Alice, permitiendo que su esposo tomase al pequeño Neville en su brazo derecho. Sonrió al ver que terminaba de tranquilizarse—. Lo extraño es que parecía que lloraba porque le dolía algo.

—Tal vez los tímpanos. —bromeó Sirius mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a su ahijado, que le balbucía ya tranquilo algo a su mejor amigo que lo tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

—Muy gracioso. —gruñó Lily, aún enojada con los chicos pero enternecida por la forma en que James y él estaban mimando a su pequeño.

—Un par de maldiciones alcanzaron la casa justo antes de desaparecer con los chicos. ¿Intentaron entrar? —preguntó Alice preocupada, acariciando la mejilla a su bebé mientras Jennifer le curaba el brazo libre a su esposo.

—No. Voldemort y sus hombres más cercanos desviaron a todos los mortífagos hacia el bosque porque los chicos parecían proteger ese sitio. —le respondió Angelica.

—No sé si lo notaron, pero Voldemort atacó primero en los sitios que Edgar nombró ayer en la reunión como los más probables en que se escondían los chicos, para luego ir hacia uno de los que planteó Elphias como posibilidad. Y en Maidstone parecía que lo guiaban hacia la casa. —planteó Frank pensativo.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—¡Peter! —exclamó James preocupado al verlo.

—Lo alcanzó a herir el que no debe ser nombrado en Londres. —explicó Hagrid, que lo había visto caer herido pero no pudo acercarse a ayudarlo.

—Hay que llevarlo al hospital —sentenció Jennifer al examinarlo rápidamente—. También a Sturgis y a Dedalus. —agregó mirando a su padre con expresión preocupada.

Los ataques habían sido muy violentos y todos estaban heridos, pero lo de ellos tres era muy serio. Desde lo ocurrido con la chica de ojos miel, su amigo y su esposo había ordenado su papá que siempre que fuese necesario y posible llevarían a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix al hospital, como hacían antes del ataque a Liverpool sin inconvenientes. Pero habían tenido de nuevo problemas con preguntas de algunos medimagos cuando llevaron a Angelica y a Emmeline.

—Daryll Harris y los esposos Brown nos ayudarán por un acuerdo que hice con él para que podamos ir con ellos sin preguntas problemáticas —los tranquilizó a todos Albus al ver sus expresiones—. Hagrid y yo los llevaremos a los tres. En cuanto Jennifer los termine de atender vayan a descansar todos los que no tienen que reunirse con Alastor. —ordenó con tono firme el director, desapareciendo con el guardabosques y los tres heridos más graves luego de ver a los demás asentir.

—Lástima que los chicos no puedan llevar a Neptuno al hospital. —comentó con tono triste Alice mientras mimaba a su pequeño, que empezaba a quedarse dormido en sus brazos. Su esposo se lo había entregado para ayudar a la estudiante de medimagia.

—¿Cómo estaban los otros chicos? —le preguntó Lily a Benjy.

—Aunque todos tienen heridas serias sólo las de Neptuno son graves, pero se hubiese quedado a combatir si Marte no los hubiese hecho responsables a Electra y a él de la seguridad de ustedes y los niños. —le respondió el moreno.

—Desde donde estaba combatiendo me dio la impresión que Marte desviaba intencionalmente una maldición que le lanzó Voldemort hacia el mortífago que iba al frente de ese asesino. —planteó Sirius mirando interrogante al inefable.

—Del intercambio de palabras entre Marte y ellos, se suponía que el mortífago guiaba a Lord Voldemort hacia el sitio en que se ocultaban los chicos para asesinar a los niños frente a Marte. Fue por eso que él desvió esa maldición hacia quien llamó "rata traidora" y los otros chicos fingieron proteger la vereda hacia el interior del bosque, para alejarlo de la casa de las gemelas donde se ocultaban Lily y Alice con los bebés y los niños.

James, Sirius y Remus se miraron de reojo al enterarse cómo el chico se había referido al mortífago, de la misma manera que usó cuando amenazó al traidor, la forma animaga del cuarto Merodeador.

—Jamás hubiese creído posible que James Potter confiase la vida de su hijo y su esposa a alguien que se sospecha puede haber sido formado por mortífagos. —comentó Edgar mirándolo interrogante, confundido.

—James Potter no confía en ellos pero Lily Evans sí lo hace pues, a pesar de la información que el traidor de nuestro grupo le ha dado al enemigo y las acusaciones sin pruebas que muchos de ustedes les han hecho, ellos han insistido en protegernos a Alice y a mí con nuestros bebés, aún en contra de nuestra voluntad. Además de confiarnos la seguridad de los niños cuando no están con ellos. —replicó la pelirroja con su enfado dirigido ahora al rubio que había dicho aquello, sus esmeraldas centelleando.

—Sólo me extrañaba la situación, nada más —se defendió él con tono suave y sus manos levantadas con las palmas hacia el frente para intentar tranquilizarla—. Sabes que sospecho que los formaron como mortífagos y han desertado, enfrentándolos ahora.

—Voldemort no permite desertores. —afirmó con tono grave y mirada oscurecida Sirius, pensando en su hermano menor.

—Los persigue hasta matarlos y eso ha estado intentando hacer con los chicos desde que se presentaron a pelear —agregó Edgar—. Y Lily tiene razón en que el traidor de nuestro grupo les está generando problemas, porque hoy los ataques fueron en los lugares en que dije ayer podían estarse ocultando los chicos y en Maidstone que fue una de las posibilidades que planteó Elphias.

—Ni Edgar ni yo teníamos intención de guiar al enemigo hacia los chicos, sino de dar ideas dónde buscarlos para llevarlos al colegio y que estén bajo la protección de Albus. —se defendió el aludido ante la mirada enojada de las esmeraldas de la dueña de la casa.

—Buenas noches, señores —saludó Harry, que había aparecido con Ginny al modo Dunedain y escuchado con ella lo dicho desde que su padrino se refiriese al hermano menor, parcialmente ocultos por las sombras en una esquina de la sala—. Hemos venido para saber si requerían que Venus los ayudase, pues los chicos me dijeron que varios habían sido heridos seriamente.

—El profesor Dumbledore llevó a Sturgis, Peter y Dedalus al hospital porque están graves. Nosotros nos estamos resolviendo —le respondió Jennifer—. ¿Cómo está Neptuno?

—Ya lo habían estabilizado y sacado de peligro Electra y los niños. Está dormido por poción —le respondió Ginny con una suave sonrisa, apresurándose a ayudarla con las heridas que le estaba curando a la profesora McGonagall—. Los demás estamos bien, no te preocupes. —agregó al ver la forma en que le miraba su mano izquierda vendada, en la que no había podido ponerse de nuevo el guante.

—Escuché que las intenciones de los señores Bones y Doge no era guiar a Voldemort hacia el sitio en el que podríamos estar ocultándonos, pero lo han hecho al estarnos buscando —comenzó a hablar Harry con expresión seria y tono firme, su varita afuera y de pie junto a su novia—. Quiero que queden claras varias cosas para evitar que algo como lo ocurrido hoy se repita. La primera es que ninguno de nosotros irá al colegio porque no vamos a tentar a ese asesino de atacar Hogwarts.

»La segunda es que ahora, además de cazar mortífagos y desbaratarle planes a T.R., le vamos a dar pistas falsas sobre posibles ubicaciones nuestras, lejos de poblados, dando la impresión que nos desplazamos cada cierto tiempo. Si alguno de ustedes aparece en uno de esos lugares será tratado como si fuese el traidor de la Orden del Fénix, igual a lo que hice con el mortífago que pretendía hoy guiar a ese asesino hacia los niños. Esto es porque no tenemos forma de saber quién es el traidor de su grupo y porque quiero intimidarlo directa o indirectamente para que no vuelva a intentar acercar a su amo a mis pequeños o a nuestros doce protegidos.

—¿Entonces no estás seguro que a quien heriste hoy al desviar esa maldición sea el traidor de nuestro grupo? —se atrevió a preguntarle Edgar.

—No, señor Bones. Pudo ser sólo un mortífago que conociese la zona de Maidstone y por eso estuviese haciéndole de guía a T.R. —le respondió Harry con sus esmeraldas clavadas en él.

—¿Pudiste desviar la maldición hacia otro lado y heriste intencionalmente a ese mortífago? —preguntó Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, señora Longbottom. —respondió Harry afirmativamente, mirándola frontalmente.

—¿Para saber después quién es? —quiso saber Frank.

—No lo hice con la intención de identificarlo luego, pues será imposible estando todos heridos luego de tan terribles enfrentamientos —denegó Harry—. Mi intención era sacarlo de combate, pues aunque parecía estar herido seguía avanzando en su papel de guía por el poblado. Necesitaba sacarlo de allí para poder desviar la atención de T.R. de la casa en que estaban Lily y Alice con los pequeños hacia el bosque. Además quería que si la rata traidora estaba ahí supiese que mi amenaza es real, que no permitiré que resulten lastimados ninguno de los protegidos de los Guerreros del Fénix y para ello soy capaz de usar mis conocimientos y habilidades.

Incluso Jennifer dejó por un momento de curar la herida que le estaba atendiendo a Edgar para mirarlo con expresión mezcla de asombro y de miedo.

—¿No han usado maldiciones para defenderse de los terribles ataques de los mortífagos pero sí lo harán para defendernos a nosotros? —preguntó Frank con una mezcla de irritación y preocupación.

—De ser necesario lo haremos, señor Longbottom. —confirmó Harry, su voz templada al igual que sus nervios.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior ante los gruñidos de protesta de los padres de sus amigos y las expresiones de los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, terminando de curar a Sirius.

—Nada de eso. —negó con tono firme James, mirándolo fijamente.

—Ustedes no pueden empezar a comportarse como si fuesen iguales a los malditos mortífagos. Tampoco seguir permitiendo que los demás piensen mal de ustedes. —lo regañó Benjy.

—Fueron T.R. y el señor Crouch quienes nos dieron esa imagen. Nosotros sólo le estamos desbaratando planes a ese asesino y dándole un claro mensaje de advertencia a la rata traidora. —le respondió Harry con tono tranquilo, luego de suspirar. Ya se esperaba que él y su padre explotasen.

—¿Por qué le dices siempre a Voldemort con esas iniciales y al traidor "rata"? —le preguntó James preocupado.

—A ese asesino no le voy a dar el gusto de decirle por el seudónimo que se puso a si mismo, pretendiendo que le llamen "Lord" cuando ni siquiera como ser humano se comporta. Ni mucho menos "el que no debe ser nombrado", como le dicen quienes le temen. Por eso le digo T.R., por Tonto y Ridículo —le respondió Harry con tranquilidad, recordando su primer encuentro verbal con su enemigo bajo su personalidad de Marte—. En cuanto a quien les está traicionando, le digo "rata" porque esos animales huyen de los barcos antes que se hundan. Desde mi punto de vista quien los esté traicionando es un cobarde que cree que T.R. triunfará.

Ginny no pudo contener un gesto de disgusto cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de alivio de los tres Merodeadores presentes. Sabía que no podían delatar al cuarto de ese grupo y amigo de ellos, pero le disgustaba sobremanera.

—Puedes decirles como quieras, pero no amenazarlos ni comportarse ninguno de ustedes como si fuesen iguales a esos malditos. —estalló Angelica, incapaz de contenerse más.

—Estoy segura que fue por tus órdenes que Neptuno y Electra se atrevieron a desarmarme y atarme para que no regresase a Maidstone a pelear. La próxima vez desmayaré incluso a los niños luego de dejarlos en un lugar seguro e iré a combatir. ¿Está claro? Si ustedes son capaces de hacer barbaridades yo también, así que mejor no te interpongas de nuevo en mi camino o atente a las consecuencias. —explotó Lily, que había sido contenida hasta unos momentos antes por el suave apriete en su brazo de Angelica, quien acababa de soltarla para reñir al chico.

—Los Guerreros del Fénix protegeremos a los doce que dijimos, valiéndonos para ello de lo que haga falta —le refutó Harry enojado a Angelica—. Y usted debería mantener su temple, señorita White, al igual que usted, señora Potter —les dijo en tono de regaño a las dos—. En cuanto a lo que hicieron Electra y Neptuno para retenerlas, yo les di órdenes de desmayarlas de ser necesario y ellos no llegaron a esos extremos. Pero si están usted y la señora Longbottom tan empecinadas en ponerse en riesgo, sin pensar en que pueden dejar a sus dos pequeños huérfanos, entonces respetaré sus decisiones como estoy exigiendo sean respetadas las mías y las de mis amigos. —finalizó mirando furioso a su mamá.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron a coro James y Frank, asombrados, pues hasta ahora el chico siempre se había empeñado en no permitírselos.

—Haremos lo imposible por protegerlas en las batallas, como hemos hecho con los otros protegidos de los Guerreros del Fénix —afirmó Harry al ver que incluso su novia lo miraba con expresión de asombro—. En cuanto a los bebés, será decisión de ustedes si los envían con los fénix al refugio móvil que estableceremos para los niños —agregó con firmeza pero evidente disgusto en su tono de voz—. Ya todos están curados así que Venus y yo nos retiramos.

—Marte, espera, yo… —intentó retenerlo Lily, tragando saliva al ver las esmeraldas del chico centellear en su dirección antes de desaparecer.

Angelica miraba pasmada el sitio en el que había estado el chico y ahora estaba vacío, pues había percibido claramente como la ayudaba a controlarse y además evitaba que su arranque de furia generase consecuencias dañinas por su don tan peligroso.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó preocupado James.

—Tengo la impresión que acabo de oír rugir a un león. —murmuró Benjy, quien miraba pálido a sus dos amigas.

—Creo que no fue buena idea que amenazases con desmayar a los niños. —le dijo Alice a Lily con tono suave, pues había notado el cambio en las esmeraldas del chico cuando ella había dicho eso.

—No, no fue buena idea. —admitió la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio inferior después.

—Será mejor esperar a que se le pase el enojo y luego intentar comunicarnos con los chicos, para intentar resolver tanto lo que acaba de suceder como la situación de ellos. —planteó Remus con tono suave, intentando calmar a las cuatro Protectoras.

—Vayamos a descansar y ustedes tres a verse con Alastor, como había dicho el director. —les recordó Jennifer a James, Frank y Sirius.

Todos suspiraron y asintieron.

—Malas noticias. —les anunció Benjy a Albus y las cuatro parejas un par de horas después, reunidos en la sala de Deercourage.

—¿De qué habl…? —empezó a preguntar James asustado.

—¡Malditos niñatos! —exclamó Alastor que acababa de aparecer por la chimenea, haciendo un gesto fastidiado para que los presentes dejasen de apuntarle con sus varitas—. Nos han enviado mensajes al Ministerio sobre tres sitios diferentes donde dicen que han dejado mortífagos empaquetaditos para Azkaban.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó asustada Lily.

—Ustedes vengan conmigo ahora mismo —les ordenó entre gruñidos a los tres hombres que trabajaban para él—. Tú ve si puedes hablar con ellos y evitar que sigan haciendo idioteces. —le dijo a Benjy antes de desaparecer.

El inefable suspiró y denegó levemente. Al ver las expresiones interrogantes en su dirección de quienes se habían quedado se sentó resignado.

—A eso me refería. Según me han dicho los niños, cuando me permitieron ir al sitio en que se quedan por medio de _Moony_, Marte llegó hecho una furia y les dijo que se iba de cacería, que quienes lo quisiesen acompañar podían hacerlo pero que no se les ocurriese ponerse en su camino. Ellos están cuidando a Neptuno y no ha regresado ninguno de los otros aún. Por lo que les dijeron Gea y Venus por las esclavas están "haciendo control de daños" mientras él desahoga su enojo. —les contó.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Jennifer, mientras Lily y Angelica se mordían los labios nerviosas y preocupadas. Alice las miró inquieta.

—Benjy, intenta ir de nuevo con los niños y quédate con ellos —le indicó Albus con el ceño fruncido—. Ustedes permanezcan aquí atentos a cualquier mensaje que les envíe —les ordenó a Lily, Alice, Angelica, Jennifer y Remus—. _Fawkes_, por favor llévame al sitio en que estén los chicos. —le pidió a su amigo, asintiendo levemente al ver que esta vez lo haría.

—Si algo les llega a pasar por mi culpa… Yo… —empezó a balbucear la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tranquila, confía en Albus. Todo estará bien. —la abrazó Remus, tragando saliva al sentir que empezaba a sollozar.

—Papá lo resolverá. —afirmó Jennifer abrazando a su gemela, comprendiendo que se sentía tan culpable como su amiga pelirroja.

Media hora más tarde se tranquilizaban al aparecer Benjy para decirles que los diez chicos mayores estaban durmiendo bajo poción, luego que Albus les confirmase que había hablado con ellos y tranquilizado bastante al joven de ojos esmeralda.

—Rufus estaba sorprendido por lo hecho por Los Guerreros del Fénix, luego de los terribles enfrentamientos de hoy en que ellos habían salido bastante malheridos según sabía por sus hombres. —comentó Frank.

—Lógico, si tenemos cerca de noventa nuevos inquilinos de Azkaban, aunque casi todos son novatos. —gruñó Moody.

—Vamos a descansar todos, lo necesitamos luego de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy. Marte se ha comprometido en que nos reuniremos de nuevo mañana en la tarde a solas nosotros once y Minerva con los nueve que están en condiciones, dejando a los niños para que cuiden de Neptuno. —les dijo Albus, sonriendo al ver a Las Protectoras más tranquilas.

James suspiró al ver aparecer a su hijo en el centro de la Sala de Prácticas. Esa reunión a las cuatro de la madrugada le daba muy mala espina. Por la reacción la tarde antes y otras que había estado analizando, su hijo Harry había heredado una mezcla muy peligrosa del carácter de su esposa y el de él.

—Buenos días. Disculpa la hora pero necesitaba hablar contigo a solas. —lo saludó el hijo con tono serio.

—Buenos días. Tú puedes venir a la hora que quieras, esta es tu casa. Conmigo hablarás a solas cuantas veces quieras y necesites. —le respondió el padre con tono suave y expresión conciliadora, señalándole la mesa al fondo.

—Gracias pero esta es la casa de Harry, no de Marte —le contradijo el más joven con la frialdad que le había costado asumir antes de ir allí—. De eso es de lo que quiero que hablemos. Benjy tenía razón en que el señor Charlus Potter estaba orgulloso de Harry James Potter Evans, pero le desagradaba la insistencia de Marte en ir a batallas y no estoy seguro si hubiese reaccionado mejor que su hijo ante lo ocurrido en Kingswood.

—Harry, yo… —intentó justificarse James.

—Espera —lo interrumpió, pues no quería perder el temple necesario para lo que le iba a decir—. Entiendo perfectamente tu reacción por algunas cosas que nos ha contado Benjy y otras que he logrado recordar. Además que te tengo mucho afecto y por eso te entendí y perdoné a las pocas horas de lo ocurrido en la sala de esta casa.

»Lo que quiero decir es que Harry y Marte son dos personas diferentes. Harry es tu pequeño hijo, al que cuidas, proteges y le darás en la medida de tus posibilidades la formación propia de un Potter. Yo soy Marte, quien al igual que Venus, Diana, Electra, Leto, Gea, Mercurio, Júpiter, Neptuno y Urano han tenido que adoptar una forma de pensar y actuar totalmente distinta a quienes somos para enfrentar y detener a un terrible asesino y a quienes lo siguen.

—No, Harry, ustedes no… —intentó refutarle James, empezando a sentir que su angustia se disparaba.

—Los Guerreros del Fénix no nos conformamos luego de llegar a esta época. Ya lo habíamos hecho en nuestro tiempo —lo interrumpió Harry, decidido a decirle todo lo que lo había llevado allí—. Por lo que hemos deducido de recuerdos sueltos se vivirá una temporada de paz mientras vivimos nuestras infancias. Pero T.R. volverá de donde quiera que haya estado en ese tiempo e intentará destrozarnos las vidas peor de lo que está haciendo ahora. Nosotros conformamos nuestro grupo porque decidimos detenerlo, de eso estamos seguros y eso es lo que intentamos hacer.

—Pero… —intentó James, respirando agitado.

—Sin embargo tenemos muy presente que no estamos en esta época voluntariamente, que podríamos generar problemas si no tenemos cuidado, por lo que nos esforzamos por no alterar el pasado que desconocemos de formas que ni siquiera sospechamos —continuó impertérrito Harry—. Es por eso que, aunque nos dolió borrarles los recuerdos de lo que compartimos cuando ustedes sabían quiénes éramos, nos mantenemos firmes en que eso es lo mejor. Sólo manteniendo la prudente distancia entre ustedes y nosotros podemos evitar que nuestras acciones ocasionen problemas serios.

—Harry, por favor… —intentó James con tono de súplica.

—No puedo permitir que la señora Lily Potter se entere que ha amenazado a su hijo Harry de la forma en que lo hizo, mucho menos que esté angustiada porque mis explosiones de carácter me lleven a drenar mis energías deteniendo mortífagos —siguió Harry, sintiendo que las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle al oír a su padre—. Si se ha puesto como me dijo el director por su discusión con Marte, no puedo consentir que sepa que su hijo Harry llegará a ser el líder de los Guerreros del Fénix.

»Entiéndelo papá, no quiero que ella viva la angustia que tú viviste luego que descubriste que soy la versión adulta de Harry —agregó al ver que su padre no podía contener las lágrimas, incapaz de mantener su trato distante al ver como se estaba derrumbando. James era normalmente muy firme y el verlo así quebró la coraza que se había impuesto—. Yo quisiera decir que no volverá a ocurrir un enfrentamiento entre nosotros y que Marte no se verá forzado a actuar de formas que a ustedes les generen rechazo, enojo o angustia, pero no puedo asegurar ninguna de esas cosas.

—¿Me borrarás el recuerdo de que eres mi hijo? —le preguntó James con voz trémula.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —le preguntó Harry con tono suave, suspirando al verlo denegar con ferocidad—. No lo haré a menos que me lo pidas. Ya te dije que eso te sentaría mal por unos días si lo hago en contra de tu voluntad y no quiero lastimarte. Pero entiende que no podemos decirle la verdad a mamá.

—No quiero que te alejes de mí. —le confesó James cabizbajo, intentando recuperar su calma pues las palabras de su hijo lo habían tranquilizado un poco.

—No lo haré —le aseguró Harry—. Pienso que podemos practicar esgrima contigo en la casa en que nos estamos quedando mientras conseguimos como volver a nuestro tiempo. Pero nadie, ni siquiera mamá, debe saber de nuestras reuniones.

—¿Y si no le decimos que eres Harry pero ella se reúne con nosotros? —planteó James con expresión de súplica.

Harry lo miró fijamente por varios minutos antes de suspirar, claudicando.

—De acuerdo, pero no harás nada que le pueda dar a entender que soy Harry.

James sonrió ampliamente, feliz, luego de soportar la escrutadora mirada de las esmeraldas frente a él igual a como había hecho con Lily cuando estudiaban el último año en Hogwarts, el día que ella aceptó ser su novia. Ese día había tenido la sensación que ella le leía el alma y justo acababa de sentir que su hijo había hecho lo mismo.

—Otra cosa que quiero pedirte es que retomes ante los demás una actitud con nosotros parecida a las que tienen Sirius, Remus y Frank, de leve desconfianza y análisis sobre nuestras actitudes —retomó Harry su postura seria y distante anterior—. Ya le he advertido a Benjy que vamos a mostrarnos desde ahora más distantes con ustedes y un poco más ácidos en nuestra actitud con el traidor. No quiero que ni siquiera tus amigos lleguen a sospechar que entre nosotros hay algún tipo de vínculo porque tu actitud no es la normal en ti, ¿entiendes? Podría pasar algo como lo sucedido al señor Caradoc Dearborn.

—Aunque no me guste lo entiendo y puedes contar con ello —afirmó James serio. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante varios minutos.

—Suéltalo. —le pidió Harry, nervioso por la forma en que los ojos avellanas de su papá lo estaban analizando. Era muy distinta a la manera en que lo hacían los esmeraldas de su mamá, pero también le generaban inquietud aunque de una forma diferente.

—Sé que no soy todavía tu padre, que seré el padre de Harry a medida que madure con él, pero me preocupa que me trates como tu amigo y no como tu padre. También lo que me has dicho sobre como se sienten tú y tus amigos con sus seudónimos y esas personalidades alternas o algo así que han creado. —le expuso James con el ceño fruncido.

Harry suspiró y se sacudió su pelo con el mismo gesto nervioso que tenía su padre, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía por estar analizando la forma de responderle siendo al mismo tiempo lo más sincero posible pero sin generar alteraciones en la línea temporal.

—En cuanto a mi comportamiento contigo, lo siento pero me llevas pocos años y los recuerdos que tengo son muy escasos, generalmente siendo un bebé al lado de mamá y de ti —le empezó a explicar, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver su expresión interrogante—. No tenía ninguno y Diana empleó conmigo algo así como la versión inversa de lo que hicimos con ustedes para borrarles los recuerdos. Pero conseguimos poco además de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así que desistimos de seguir intentando recordar por esa vía.

—No me gusta que estén haciendo ensayos de ese tipo sin tener a un medimago al lado que los asista. Podrían generarse problemas serios de salud. —lo regañó James de inmediato, incapaz de contenerse.

—A veces Gea parece más hija de ustedes que yo por la forma que tienen de regañar a otros —se quejó Harry—. Está bien, perdona el comentario, entendí el punto —se disculpó de inmediato al verlo entrecerrar los ojos—. En cuanto a la diferencia entre Marte y Harry que te expuse… mmm… No sé cómo explicártelo, pero puesto que no recuerdo las vivencias de Harry me identifico es con Marte, el joven guerrero que pelea con asesinos para detenerlos. Mis compañeros me han dicho que se sienten igual.

»Mientras estuvimos aquí con ustedes, malheridos y muy nerviosos recuperándonos bajo su cuidado, estuvimos muy confusos en cuanto a nuestro comportamiento con ustedes y los demás. Especialmente yo, porque desde el principio me di cuenta del parentesco con Lily y contigo pero nuestras edades tan cercanas me perturbaba —le explicó, esforzándose en no pensar en los parentescos de sus tres amigos con los amigos de sus padres para no dejarlos traslucir—. Pero al restablecernos casi totalmente de nuestra salud e irnos de aquí para vivir y pelear por nuestra cuenta se han impuesto en nosotros los guerreros.

—Entiendo que al no recordar su pasado y por lo cercano de nuestras edades no se vean como hijos y sobrinos nuestros —replicó James, haciéndole ver que ya había deducido que otros de los chicos eran hijos de sus amigos y/o parientes de ellos de alguna manera—. Pero no me gusta nada que siendo tan jóvenes se aferren a la parte de ustedes que se han formado como combatientes. Los entiendo porque yo me desenvuelvo así como auror, pero cuando no estoy en el trabajo o combatiendo como miembro de la O.D.F. soy sólo James, esposo, padre, amigo y hombre joven que se esfuerza en evitar que la guerra le trastorne la vida totalmente.

—Gea y Electra nos han dicho algo parecido —comentó Harry pensativo, suspirando al ver a su padre enarcar las cejas y mirarlo con expresión expectante—. No es fácil, papá. Lo estamos intentando, especialmente desde que los niños están con nosotros. Nuestra amistad con Benjy nos está ayudando, así como las vivencias que tenemos en nuestros trab… —se detuvo alarmado al darse cuenta que estaba hablando demás.

—Termina lo que estabas diciendo, por favor. —le pidió James.

Harry suspiró al comprender de la tranquilidad de su padre que el inefable debía haberle dicho ya. Se sacudió nuevamente el pelo y resignado continuó con lo que le había empezado a decir.

—Los diez mayores estamos trabajando medio tiempo entre los muggles, en horarios distintos, para pagar nuestros gastos pero no dejar nunca solos a los niños —le explicó con tono suave. Al verlo asentir y que lo seguía mirando fijamente suspiró de nuevo—. En nuestros trabajos nos tratan de acuerdo a las edades que se supone que tenemos según los documentos que falsificamos para desenvolvernos entre los muggles. Eso nos ha servido para que nuestra faceta como combatientes no se apodere totalmente de nuestra forma de ser, pero el trato que estamos recibiendo de la comunidad mágica nos la incrementa, así que en cierta forma nos sentimos fragmentados.

—Entre los muggles se desenvuelven como jóvenes huérfanos y entre los magos como combatientes —afirmó James pensativo mientras los dos se recostaban en la pared cercana, opuesta a la que aún mostraba los bocetos que los chicos habían hecho para el dibujo que luego pusieron en la habitación del bebé Harry, como regalo de cumpleaños para James—. Esa situación no es para nada sana y no les ayuda ni un poco para recuperar sus memorias.

»En cuanto al dinero quiero que me reciban desde hoy al menos lo que había fijado papá —le planteó, levantando una mano para detener la negativa que veía en la expresión de su hijo—. Espera, quiero que tengan libertad económica y que se sigan desenvolviendo en el mundo muggle. Así los trabajos no serán un medio de subsistencia sino algo que los distraiga de otras presiones, lo que les permitirá estar un poco más tranquilos.

Harry suspiró y asintió en aceptación. Esas dos últimas semanas había sido bastante difícil para todos poder conservar los trabajos, agotados y demasiado nerviosos por todo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, ocultando además sus heridas en el muggle.

—En cuanto a su desenvolvimiento en el mundo mágico, prefiero que se aislen un poco de todos y no que sigan atrayendo hacia ustedes malas opiniones —le planteó James pensativo, deteniendo una vez más la réplica de su hijo con un gesto de sus manos—. Quiero que se refugien en mí, en Lily dentro de los límites que has dicho, en Benjy, que hablen con nosotros más y que se distancien de los demás.

»No más amenazas al traidor, no más desafiar con palabras y gestos a los mortífagos ni mucho menos a Voldemort. No me gusta que vayan a batallas pero comprendo su sentir sobre eso porque fue lo que me impulsó a unirme a la O.D.F. Sin embargo no puedo aceptar que permitan que ese asesino y Crouch los hagan aparecer ante todos como magos oscuros.

—Sé que tienes razón en tu planteamiento y quisiera que pudiésemos hacer lo que dices. Pero si hemos estado desafiando a esos asesinos es para llamar su atención sobre nosotros y alejarlos de… —empezó a explicarle Harry, deteniéndose y tragando saliva al ver que su papá pasaba de la actitud distendida que había tenido desde que se calmó (al saber que no le borraría el recuerdo que él era su hijo) a una enojada—. Aunque no fueses mi padre igual serías quien nos recibió en su casa cuando más lo necesitábamos y en una época en que más nadie lo haría. —intentó con tono suave.

—No vas a seguir permitiendo que mis amigos, mis compañeros de trabajo y el resto de la comunidad mágica tengan la impresión que tú y tus amigos son iguales o peores que esos malditos. —afirmó James mirándolo fijamente, con un tinte de orden paternal en su tono de voz que no pudo contener totalmente.

Harry apretó los puños y sus esmeraldas centellearon con desafío un par de minutos, pero la preocupación y el sincero afecto paternal en la mirada avellana de James lo llevaron a tranquilizarse y suspirar.

—No más amenazas al traidor a menos que vuelva a ponerles a alguno de ustedes en peligro —aceptó parcialmente, levantando ahora él la mano para detener la réplica de su papá como antes lo había hecho James con él—. Comprende que no podemos aceptar que los lastime quien los está traicionando. Si tú sospecharas que alguno de los chicos nos está traicionando a los otros, ¿no harías lo mismo?

—Sí. —reconoció James luego de mascullar una protesta.

—En cuanto a la comunidad mágica, atraeremos los mortífagos para que peleen con nosotros de una manera diferente a la que veníamos empleando —planteó Harry pensativo, sus esmeraldas fijas en un punto indefinido del espacio mientras recordaba de nuevo lo visto en su viaje al futuro—. No más permitir que T.R. defina la forma en que los demás nos ven. Es hora que Los Guerreros del Fénix establezcamos quiénes somos y lo que pueden esperar de nosotros mientras estemos vivos, con las precauciones debidas pero con firmeza.

—¿Harry? —preguntó James preocupado.

—Tranquilo, estoy seguro que estarás de acuerdo. —le sonrió él, sacado de su abstracción por su padre.

James iba a interrogarlo sobre lo que tenía pensado y lo que aparentemente había recordado, que por su expresión no debía ser precisamente una cena familiar, cuando escuchó que su esposa lo llamaba a gritos fuera del cuarto con tono de angustia.

—¿Puede saber que estábamos hablando? —le preguntó nervioso a su hijo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Harry—. Pero ya sabes las condiciones.

—Seguro. —afirmó James sonriente, saliendo rápido de la Sala de Prácticas para que su esposa lo viese y llevarla allí.

—Hola Marte. —lo saludó la pelirroja nerviosa, al entrar con su esposo de la mano y ver que los estaba esperando con expresión pensativa según entendía de sus ojos y boca, que era lo que podía ver con el pasamontañas.

—Hola Lily. Quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi reacción un poco abrupta de ayer y también decirte que tú no tienes la culpa que me fuese a cazar mortífagos. He estado alterado por varias cosas y necesitaba drenar un poco para no explotar. —le correspondió Harry con tono suave, con su rostro cubierto con el pasamontañas que se puso al salir su padre.

—Yo no debí amenazar con desmayar a los niños. Perdóname. —se disculpó ella cabizbaja y con tono arrepentido.

—Estabas molesta porque no te dejamos luchar. Es lógico que explotaras conmigo, que fui quien dio la orden de retenerte —le sonrió el hijo con suavidad—. Yo sé bien lo frustrante que es que te aislen con la intención de protegerte. Debo recordarlo y no fastidiarlas más a Alice y a ti con eso. Perdona lo que te dije ayer. Sé que no dejarás a Harry huérfano a menos que sea la única forma de salvarle la vida.

Lily parpadeó y asintió, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Le pedí a James que nos reuniéramos a solas para explicarle que desde hoy nos distanciaremos un poco más de todos. Hemos estado demasiado nerviosos y eso nos hace daño a nosotros en nuestra salud, así como también en nuestras relaciones con ustedes —le siguió planteando Harry, girándose a mirar la pared con los bocetos tanto para esquivar la inquisitiva exploración de las esmeraldas de su mamá como para ayudarse a planear su nueva estrategia con ella—. A él no le pareció bien mi planteamiento y hablando llegamos a lo que creemos podría ser una solución intermedia. Benjy, James y tú tendrían un contacto más cercano con nosotros del que les hemos permitido hasta ahora, mientras que nos alejaríamos casi definitivamente de los demás.

—Pero el aislarse no es sano. —protestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Lily, por favor. —le pidió en voz baja el esposo.

—De eso me ha convencido James, además que sería imposible alejarnos de Benjy por la forma en que los gemelitos se están aferrando a él —le respondió Harry con una suave sonrisa llena de cariño, pero sin mirarla para evitar tentaciones—. Hemos pensado que James retome el enseñarnos esgrima, pero en la casa en la que estamos viviendo para que no participe Sirius. También que tú lo acompañes cuando él vaya allí, si quieres.

—Eso está muy bien y claro que quiero ir. Pero ¿Por qué quieren apartarse más de los demás? ¿No sería mejor para la salud de ustedes que dejasen de ir a batallas y volviesen a vivir aquí con nosotros mientras recuperan sus memorias? —le planteó Lily, mirando con expresión de regaño a su esposo porque intentaba contenerla en susurros.

—No les borramos los recuerdos sobre nuestras identidades por gusto, señora Potter —respondió Harry luego de unos minutos, su mirada perdida en el boceto que había hecho con su novia—. Tampoco nos estamos aislando por necedad. Debemos hacerlo aunque no nos guste, porque es nuestra responsabilidad el no generar distorsiones en el continuo espacio tiempo mientras estemos aquí. Pero eso no es fácil de hacer si estamos en contacto con otras personas, especialmente si nuestros sentimientos influyen.

James tragó saliva al oírlo mientras que Lily fruncía el ceño. Los dos recordaron la conversación entre Charlus Potter y los chicos en esa misma sala.

—Tal vez si logramos que vuelvan a su época recuperarían sus memorias y sus familiares los mantendrían a salvo —comentó Lily pensativa después de varios minutos de silencio. Había retomado el control de sus emociones, el que había aprendido en su entrenamiento como inefable. Estaba pensando en lo hablado con su jefe sobre ayudar a los chicos con los conocimientos de "la misteriosa y silenciosa dama"—. Mientras tanto les aconsejaría el evitar situaciones que los ponga nerviosos, aislándose un poco más como dices pero también participando menos en batallas. —le planteó con expresión seria al ver que se giraba a mirarla interrogante.

Harry comprendió, al posar sus esmeraldas en las de ella, que quien estaba hablando era la inefable. Parpadeó atontado. Era la primera vez que quien le hablaba no era la madre, la amiga o la guerrera, sino la inefable.

—Con James aprenderán bien esgrima, mientras con Benjy y conmigo adquirirán otros conocimientos que les pueden ser de utilidad —siguió Lily con semblante serio y sereno, mientras sonreía internamente por la reacción del chico—. Pero ni deben aislarse totalmente ni seguir permitiendo que la comunidad mágica piense que ustedes son como los mortífagos o peores que ellos. No es saludable para ustedes la presión psicológica a la que se vienen viendo sometidos y eso podría estar afectando de alguna manera lo que los retiene aquí.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el boceto de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente, templando de nuevo sus nervios con algo de esfuerzo. Tal vez ella de alguna manera tenía razón en eso.

—No sé mucho sobre los inefables, pero creo que lo que estás planteando podría meterlos en problemas a Benjy y a ti. —le planteó con tono serio y sereno.

—Nuestro trabajo es investigar fenómenos mágicos y es precisamente eso lo que les está afectando a ustedes en sus memorias, por lo que sabemos. Además el señor Leonel Major nos ha planteado a quienes nos reunimos con ustedes el estudiar su caso y ayudarlos de ser posible, como parte de un proyecto especial en el que me ha integrado al retornar al trabajo. —le respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Harry volvió a mirarla intrigado. Frunció el ceño ante lo último, recordando las palabras del jefe de los inefables cuando se estaban despidiendo. Cerró los ojos al sentir que le empezaba a molestar mucho su cicatriz, maldiciendo internamente la forma en que lo afectaban los bruscos cambios de humor de su enemigo.

—¿Marte? —preguntó preocupado James al ver que se frotaba la frente por encima del pasamontañas.

—Me siguen molestando esporádicamente dolores de cabeza repentinos. Pero no es nada que no pueda soportar y controlar, no se preocupen —respondió abriendo los ojos y mirando de nuevo hacia el mural—. Me siento como sapo experimental con el planteamiento y supongo que a los otros chicos les ocurrirá igual. Pero ya veníamos intentando cosas entre nosotros para intentar forzar las memorias y también para volver a nuestro tiempo, así que el cambio será sólo exponernos a cosas extrañas con alguien que no forma parte de nuestro grupo —comentó con aparente tranquilidad para distraerlos de lo que había dicho antes—. ¿Sería posible convencer al señor Major que las investigaciones directas con nosotros las hagan sólo Benjy y tú? —le preguntó a su mamá girándose a mirarla.

—Estoy segura que comprenderá eso y aceptará, aunque también que querrá de todos modos hablar con ustedes. —le respondió ella mirándolo preocupada.

—Si podemos manejar la situación de esa manera no habrá problemas. Ahora si me disculpan quisiera ir a descansar un poco antes de la reunión con los otros que estamos citados hoy y hablar con los chicos sobre lo que hemos decidido aquí. —les planteó desviando la mirada de las inquisitivas de sus padres de nuevo hacia el mural. Se estaba empezando a sentir mareado y muy afectado por el arrebato de furia de Voldemort. Su Occlumancia lo mantenía fuera, pero sin haber desayunado y con todo lo ocurrido el día antes le estaba afectando bastante la conexión por la cicatriz.

—Claro, ve a descansar. Si necesitas posponer la reunión sólo avísanos con uno de los fénix. —le dijo de inmediato James.

Harry les sonrió suavemente, asintió y desapareció.


	26. Descubrimientos Críticos

_Resumen: La imagen de los Guerreros del Fénix. Una reunión complicada. Batalla feroz en que un mortífago descubre un secreto y dos nietas conocen a su abuela._

_**Descubrimientos Críticos**_

Luego que los chicos ayudasen a Harry a estabilizarse del problema con su cicatriz, por los cambios temperamentales de Voldemort, y que desayunase descansaron un rato aprovechando que era domingo. A mitad de mañana se reunieron en el cuarto de Greenprairie en que descansaban Neville y Christopher. Allí él les contó con detalle lo ocurrido horas antes cuando se reunió con sus padres.

—No me gusta nada —planteó Hermione pensativa—. Ya tuvimos problemas con el hijo del señor Major cuando nos examinó como medimago y Lily ha demostrado ser muy lista, lo cual nos pondrá en problemas si no le vamos a decir la verdad. —aclaró al ver las expresiones fastidiadas de sus amigos.

—No verá nuestros rostros y estamos prevenidos de ser cuidadosos con ella por lo que ya compartimos en Deercourage. —la contradijo con tranquilidad Luna.

—Incluso creo que sería conveniente que Laurence Major esté presente o cerca durante las pruebas que nos harán —planteó Angela con expresión pícara, sonriendo al ver que todos la miraban con expresión de "¡¿Estás loca?!"—. Estando él no podrá Lily hacernos preguntas sobre lo que encuentren y que ella pueda relacionar con algo que se nos haya escapado en Deercourage que ellos todavía recuerden. Además el solicitar que esté presente como medimago los tranquilizará en cuanto a nuestra salud y como es inefable sólo puede hablar con sus jefes y sus compañeros de investigación sobre lo que lleguen a averiguar. —agregó mirando a Hermione. Sentía curiosidad por la forma en que los ojos de la castaña estaban clavados en su hermanito.

—Hasta ahora nos hemos sabido manejar bien en cuanto a la pérdida parcial de memoria —aportó Ginny, luego de asentir ante el planteamiento de su amiga—. Si a eso le sumamos que el hechizo que nos enseñó Benjy para volver a nuestra época nos hubiese ayudado a lograr regresar, porque de alguna manera contribuyó a debilitar el bloqueo temporal, su ayuda puede ser muy útil para tumbarlo.

—Todavía no sabemos porqué nosotros y nuestros padres dormimos profundamente durante veinticuatro horas sin ninguna explicación —les recordó Jessica preocupada—. La ayuda de un medimago puede ser importante cuando se nos presenten situaciones extrañas por el viaje en el tiempo. —se explicó mejor al ver que todos la miraban interrogantes.

—Lily y Benjy ya saben sobre los Dunedains. Si descubren algo en cuanto a lo que nos está alterando que tenga que ver con eso nos ayudarán a cubrir la situación. —afirmó Luna al ver la expresión pensativa de su novio en cama.

—Pero a Benjy le podemos explicar lo que ocurre, mientras a Lily no —replicó la castaña—. A menos que le digamos la verdad también a ella. —agregó mirando frontalmente a su mejor amigo.

—No hay quien te entienda. Te opusiste mientras estuvimos en Deercourage a que interactuásemos mucho con ellos para que no descubrieran quienes somos. —protestó Harry, que ya había discutido con ella en presencia de Ron por aquello en la madrugada, antes de ir a Londres para reunirse con su padre.

—Porque quienes sobrevivirán a esta guerra no pueden saber quiénes somos, ni mucho menos podíamos permitir que Pettigrew se enterase por un desliz de sus amigos. Pero el caso de tu mamá es similar al de Benjy. —replicó Hermione con firmeza.

—No. Ya oíste lo que nos contaron el director y nuestro amigo sobre su reacción ayer. Hasta papá ha entendido que no le puedo generar la angustia que él vivió cuando descubrió quien soy. —se opuso mirándola con disgusto.

—Lily es distinta a James. Asimilará mejor el saber que eres su hijo. Además que ella no te ha rechazado ni provocado que nos alejemos de ellos. Lo que ha hecho es discutir contigo. Sólo tienes que controlar mejor tu carácter para evitar enfrentamientos con ella. —le rebatió la castaña mirándolo con expresión de regaño.

—Se parece mucho a ti en su independencia —intervino con tono suave Ginny al oírlo gruñir—. Sólo tienes que tener presente eso cuando le plantees algo, pensando en cómo podrías reaccionar tú ante las situaciones.

—También tienes que definir…

—… mejor con Hermione y Ron…

—… la actitud y estrategia nueva…

—… de Los Guerreros del Fénix…

—… Tanto para que nos la expliquen…

—… a nosotros siete como para…

—… analizar las posibles reacciones…

—… de tus papás y Benjy…

—… Así como también las de…

—… los otros miembros de la O.D.F. —expusieron los gemelitos castaños con expresión muy seria, pues estaban de acuerdo con Hermione.

Harry los miró con expresión de regaño, bufando con frustración unos minutos después al ver las expresiones de todos y comprender que estaban de acuerdo con la castaña en que debía decirle la verdad a la mamá.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Lily quien soy —aceptó resignado al notar que todos lo seguían mirando expectantes—. Pero James ya me ha visto sin el pasamontañas y mamá también lo hará, así que sabrán por mi cicatriz que se trata de su hijo cuando el director les revele la profecía de la profesora Trelawney. —hizo un último intento para convencerlos de no hacerlo.

—No necesariamente —le contradijo Neville, sonriendo al ver que todos lo miraban interrogantes—. La profecía dice "le marcará como su igual", pero "Tonto y Ridículo" no tiene ninguna cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo —agregó con una sonrisa pícara, pues le gustaba decirle al asesino como le había puesto su amigo—. Nosotros sabemos que se refiere a la energía oscura que le transfirió a Harry en el ataque que se producirá el próximo año, pero los de esta época no tienen cómo relacionar esa marca en forma de rayo en la frente de nuestro amigo con lo que aún no ha sucedido.

—Pero está la Profecía Dunedain. Si le comentan a las gemelas o al director podrían atar cabos. —opinó con expresión preocupada Ron.

—Ya antes ellos tres le vieron el rostro a Harry y no llegaron a esa conclusión. Al menos mamá y tía no. —denegó Angela mirando a su hermanito.

—El director sí te observaba el día en que te examinó Jennifer con expresión pensativa, pero al no saber que mi novia tiene la marca de los fénix no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión. —la apoyó George, atrayéndola a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

—Justo ahora él y sus hijas creen que es una de ellas quien dará cumplimiento a la Profecía Dunedain. Posiblemente crean ahora que en un futuro distante porque ninguna de ellas tiene algo que indique que es "la marcada con el fénix" y no conocen a nadie que cumpla con "el marcado con la centella" o con "llama de fuego es". —completó Fred.

—Ya había convencido a papá de no decirle. —se quejó Harry.

—Cedió para que no te alejaras, seguramente con la esperanza de convencerte en unas semanas de decirle. —le contradijo con dulzura Ginny mientras le acariciaba el rebelde pelo negro, sonriendo al verlo suspirar y asentir.

—Como James no sabe aún de los Dunedains, estoy seguro que querrá estar presente durante las pruebas que hagan con nosotros los inefables, cumple con las condiciones que le puso el señor Mithrandir a Angela y se someterá a un Pacto de Silencio sin poner problemas para evitar que Harry se aleje de él, lo mejor será decirle la verdad sobre su ascendencia Dunedain. En esa misma reunión le decimos a Lily que Harry es su hijo, justificando las dos revelaciones como una necesidad para que nos ayuden con Laurence Major y Benjy a volver a nuestro tiempo —planteó Ron con expresión analítica la estrategia a seguir en cuanto a ellos—. Lo que me preocupa es el cabo suelto en que se nos convertirá el medimago.

—Mamá es medimaga, es Dunedain, combate a Voldemort y también morirá en esta guerra. —enumeró Jessica con el tono de voz más firme que logró poner.

—Tía no es impulsiva como mamá. Además tío Remus nos ha contado que a veces se le desaparecía sin decirle a dónde iba, suponiendo él que iba a verse con sus hermanos. Pero mis tíos y él han llegado a la conclusión que no siempre fue para ir con ellos. —comentó Angela con su vista fija en el piso para que no viesen la tristeza en su mirada.

—A ella no tendríamos que explicarle mucho, pero fácilmente deduciría que Electra es su hija —replicó Hermione con expresión dudosa—. Sin embargo también creo que es mejor que esté presente un medimago y Jennifer es menos problema que Laurence Major, tanto desde el punto de vista de nuestra situación actual como en cuanto a una situación a futuro.

—También podría deducir que Angela es su sobrina y no es conveniente que Angelica venga aquí, porque estará alerta después que les borramos los recuerdos al modo Dunedain. Hasta ahora no ha percibido su energía en nosotros, pero si intenta evaluarnos con el don del Manejo de la Energía podría darse cuenta y eso sería grave. —opinó Luna con su sinceridad acostumbrada.

—Yo podría contener a mamá en ese sentido si sólo estamos con ella hasta tres de nosotros, pero sería complicado si estamos todos presentes. Por otro lado estoy segura que Jessica puede convencer a Jennifer de no decirle ni siquiera a su gemela quiénes somos y que viene aquí, porque ella querrá investigar el que mi prima ya no padezca la licantropía. Además sabe que mamá le guarda un secreto grave y la ha encubierto sin preguntarle, por lo que no creo que le moleste ocultarle algo. Las dos van a morir en esta guerra, pero mamá es muy impulsiva y no es conveniente que esté en contacto con nosotros. Mamá no guardaría silencio con papá, mientras que tía sí guardará silencio con tío Remus. —replicó Angela luego de morderse los labios.

—La frialdad con la que estamos hablando esto me da escalofríos. —expresó Christopher en voz alta, sin poder contenerse.

Todos tragaron saliva y bajaron la cabeza al oírlo.

—Papá tiene razón en que no es saludable que nos estemos dejando absorber tanto por las personalidades alternas que creamos para combatir a Voldemort y sus secuaces —rompió el silencio Harry después de varios minutos—. Jessica, será muy duro tener a tu mamá aquí. Peor aún porque tu papá no puede saberlo.

—Lo sé, pero aún así quisiera poder compartir con ella un poco más. —se sinceró mientras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos miel.

—Chris & Chris también deberían poder aprovechar la oportunidad de compartir con los padres que prácticamente no conocerán. —opinó Neville de inmediato, apretándole levemente la mano a la chica en señal de apoyo mientras Fred la acunaba.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Pero los Brown no pueden saber quiénes somos realmente nosotros —afirmó Harry, suspirando al ver que los niños bajaban la cabeza e intentaban infructuosamente ocultar sus lágrimas—. Es por eso que vamos a hablar con ellos y plantearles algo que, según lo poco que compartimos con ellos, estoy seguro que aceptarán —agregó con firmeza, sonriendo al ver a los gemelitos levantar rápidamente sus rostros hacia él y a los otros mirarlo con curiosidad.

»Desde mañana los Guerreros del Fénix nos vamos a presentar ante toda la comunidad mágica como un grupo de jóvenes combatientes que han perdido a sus familiares a manos de mortífagos en el ataque a Bristol ocurrido en febrero, que apenas han recuperado medianamente su salud ha decidido combatirlos. Expondremos que no podemos ir con las autoridades porque perdimos la memoria en el ataque y además estamos protegiendo a unos niños que estaban con nosotros, que no queremos salgan lastimados al atraparlos alguien para usarlos en nuestra contra. Declararemos públicamente quiénes son nuestros enemigos, que haremos lo posible por defender muggles y magos por igual de ellos, y alertaremos a la comunidad mágica sobre no confiar en nadie que se quiera hacer pasar por nosotros, pues siempre nos acompaña al menos un fénix y así podrán identificarnos.

»Luego nos comunicaremos con los Brown para pedirles que los niños puedan estar con ellos de día cuando no estén en el hospital y con nosotros de noche, a menos que estemos en una batalla, con la excusa que puedan observar la evolución de su salud y ayudarnos indirectamente con las nuestras. Los conocemos lo suficiente para estar seguros que saben guardar secretos y también que si les planteamos la situación con cuidado les permitirán a los niños venir todos los días. Por supuesto que levantaremos en casa de ellos protecciones tan fuertes como las que hemos puesto aquí.

»Así tanto los gemelitos como Jessica y yo podremos compartir con los padres que no conoceremos, al menos mientras estemos aquí. También Angela se reunirá con Angelica en privado, con la excusa de necesitar ayuda para aprender a manejar el don del Manejo de la Energía. Eso evitará que involucre a Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore o alguien más que no sea Lily en esas reuniones. Con Neville buscaremos una forma de que esté en contacto con sus padres por medio del interés de Alice en herbología, pero eso nos tomará al menos una semana afinarlo para no crear problemas.

El castaño asintió en seguida, sonriendo ilusionado ante la posibilidad. Sabía que en su caso el contacto no podía ser directo porque sus dos padres eran aurores y Frank era bastante desconfiado. Tendría que pensar con mucho cuidado el cómo hacerlo.

—Me parece muy bien que ustedes seis retomen el contacto directo con sus padres, aunque sólo Jennifer, Lily y James puedan saber que son sus hijos con quienes hablan. Pero ¿Cómo vamos a decirle a toda la comunidad mágica lo que has dicho? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que he planteado? —le respondió Harry con otra pregunta, tan asombrado como los demás porque ella aceptase todo lo que él había propuesto.

—Sí. Yo estoy de acuerdo siempre y cuando no generemos algún trastorno y no hemos percibido nada con el don del Manejo de la Energía —le respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Ahora respóndeme cómo haremos lo que has dicho.

—Rita Skeeter. —respondió Harry con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! —gritaron los otros once chicos a coro.

—Sí, por eso ustedes me nombraron su líder y yo acepté —respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa pícara, riéndose abiertamente ante sus expresiones de estupefacción—. Neville y Ron comentaban hace unos días que los reporteros del periódico muggle en el que trabajan son capaces de cualquier cosa por una exclusiva, más aún si son novatos —empezó a explicarse en cuanto se le pasó el acceso de risa—. Eso me hizo recordar a la odiosa reportera cuya familia es mayormente muggle.

»Justo ahora la tienen sólo haciendo reportajes sociales y cosas de poca importancia, según el punto de vista de los reporteros, así que el poder entrevistarse con Los Guerreros del Fénix será para ella algo así como la oportunidad de un ascenso. No se negará aunque nos considere muy peligrosos.

—Pero ella nunca publica las cosas como son realmente, siempre tergiversa todo. —protestó la castaña.

—Es por eso que la entrevista no será en exclusiva, sino que invitaremos a esa reunión también a Derek Lovegood. —respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

—Papá publicará la verdad. ¿Por qué decirle a Skeeter? —preguntó Luna.

—Porque muy pocos leen la revista de tu papá, mientras que todos están al pendientes de lo que salga en El Profeta —respondió Neville mirando a su novia con cariño, girándose luego a mirar a su amigo—. Pero Skeeter no es la única reportera novata, deberíamos invitar a otro reportero.

—Joan Dryden. —dijeron de inmediato los gemelitos a coro.

—Vamos a investigar cómo se desenvuelve ella actualmente, así como la forma de acercarnos a los tres en esta época tan problemática por la guerra. —indicó a todos Harry, luego de asentir en señal de aprobar lo dicho por su amigo castaño y la sugerencia sobre la periodista de los gemelitos.

—¿Cuál será el planteamiento para nuestros protegidos y amigos? —preguntó Hermione al sonar la alarma de su reloj de pulsera y ver aparecer a _Rea_ pidiendo permiso para llevar al inefable moreno.

—Eso déjenlo de cuenta de su líder desquiciado —respondió Harry sonriente, guiñándoles el ojo derecho al verlos reírse— Pero antes que venga Benjy quiero decirles la forma en que quiero que nos despidamos de nuestros protegidos…

—Muy buenas tardes —llegó saludando con semblante alegre en cuanto aparecieron en la Sala de Prácticas de Deercourage. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver el desconcierto en los rostros de quienes los esperaban y que de inmediato se giraban a mirar interrogantes a Benjy, quien se encogía de hombros y tenía expresión de no entender nada desde que le habían permitido unírseles en Greenprairie—. Debo decirles que nos hemos reunido esta mañana los doce a hablar y hemos decidido que tienen razón en que no debemos seguir permitiendo que sus amigos y la comunidad mágica en general nos vean como T.R. y el señor Crouch nos han presentado hasta ahora.

—Esa es una buena noticia —respondió el director mirándolo analíticamente. Intentaba entender porqué se habían presentado con el chico herido apoyado por el más alto y con los dos niños, además con aquella actitud tan "normalmente juvenil" que no les había visto nunca cuando se iban a reunir con ellos a hablar de algo delicado—. ¿Volverán a esta casa para que los cuidemos mientras podemos devolverlos con sus familiares y dejarán de ir a batallas? —preguntó lentamente, analizando las reacciones de los doce chicos a sus palabras. La risa contenida en varios de ellos lo tenía desconcertado.

—No, señor. No haremos ni lo uno ni lo otro. Tampoco haremos algo para que quien los está traicionando crea que puede intentar hacerles daño sin que lo impidamos. Pero les aseguro que desde mañana nuestra situación será un poco diferente —respondió el chico con picardía, pues era la primera vez que podía mirar al director a la cara y ser él quien guardaba un secreto importante—. También debo comunicarles que nos alejaremos definitivamente de su grupo a excepción de las batallas, pero sólo en cuanto a reuniones de este tipo. Desde ahora la comunicación por medio de los fénix será más fluida con ustedes.

—Lo que has dicho es exactamente lo mismo que planteabas ayer y no veo razón para la estúpida alegría con que se nos están presentando. —gruñó Alastor incapaz de contenerse.

—Disculpe, señor Moody, pero estamos contentos porque hemos conseguido una forma de acercarnos a nuestros familiares sin generar problemas —le respondió Harry con tono respetuoso luego que todos se congelasen por un par de minutos. Los miembros de la O.D.F. esperaban un estallido de mal humor del chico de ojos esmeralda. Los del E.D.H. se entristecieron súbitamente, pues se habían estado jugando bromas antes de la reunión para destensarse—. No es lo que cada uno de nosotros quisiera, pero es más de lo que tenemos actualmente. —agregó mirando a su padre. Desvió la mirada rápidamente para que los otros no se diesen cuenta, pero no antes de ver la muda interrogante en los ojos avellana tras las gafas redondas.

»Tiene razón en que nuestro planteamiento en cuanto a alejarnos de la Orden del Fénix y el mantener nuestra amenaza al traidor de su grupo no ha variado. Pero desde hoy Lily, Alice, Jennifer, Angelica, James, Frank, Remus, Sirius, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Dumbledore y usted pueden comunicarse con nosotros por medio de los fénix con fluidez, aunque no personalmente. La única persona con la que estaremos en contacto directo, además de algunos de nuestros padres, será Benjy. La situación con el señor Leonel Major la resolveremos por medio de nuestro amigo y dos personas que gozan de nuestra absoluta confianza.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro Lily y James sin poder contenerse.

—Mañana a esta hora sabrá cada uno de ustedes y muchas otras personas lo que hemos decidido hacer. Por ahora sólo puedo decirles eso y que alguien nos ha hecho comprender que no podemos seguir como veníamos hasta ahora —continuó con tranquilidad, como si no les hubiese oído—. Ya no somos los jóvenes que llegaron con el director de Hogwarts quemados y muy mal de salud, pero tampoco los que vivíamos con nuestras familias y amigos antes de que nos viésemos en esa situación.

»Recién que nos fuimos de esta casa definitivamente, luego de lo ocurrido en Kingswood, nos habíamos desenvuelto solamente como los Guerreros del Fénix o como un grupo que buscaba sobrevivir en un mundo ajeno, investigando la forma de volver con los nuestros —continuó explicándose, sonriendo levemente cuando su novia le tomó de la mano y sus amigos se alinearon a sus lados—. No podemos seguir así porque no sabemos cuándo podremos regresar a nuestra época y el estar en permanente espera de algo es dañino para nuestra salud.

»Es por eso que siguiendo el consejo de alguien nos vamos a permitir el vivir un poco más acorde a nuestras edades, lo que no es fácil en nuestra situación ni la de la sociedad mágica actual estando en guerra. Pero nos vamos a esforzar por lograrlo. No sólo porque los niños necesitan un ambiente medianamente sano en que desenvolverse mientras estamos los doce en esta época, sino porque nosotros diez también lo requerimos para no convertirnos en combatientes fríos y opacos —continuó sin dar oportunidad a que lo interrumpiesen, como veía querían hacer—. Es por eso que llegamos con una "estúpida alegría", señor Moody, porque hemos empezado a hacerlo poco antes de venir aquí.

—Pero si regresan a esta casa… —intentó Sirius.

—No podemos, señor Black —lo interrumpió con firmeza, sus esmeraldas fijas en los ojos grises de su padrino, despidiéndose en silencio de él—. Ni ustedes ni nosotros sabemos quién es el traidor de su grupo y ayer vimos claramente que el enemigo ha empezado a buscarnos para asesinarnos. No pondremos a Harry, a Lily y a James en peligro. Tampoco a los demás presentes ni al alumnado de Hogwarts. Desde hoy pasaremos a ser invisibles para la Orden del Fénix aunque seamos en cierta forma más visibles a toda la comunidad mágica. —continuó mientras se despedía mentalmente de Remus, Alice, Frank, la profesora McGonagall, Angelica, el profesor Dumbledore y el auror Moody, con quienes tampoco volvería a compartir en esa época según el planteamiento que había hecho temprano, con los tres últimos nunca más.

—Podemos llevarlos a Maidstone o a otro lugar sin que los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix lo sepan, donde Jennifer pueda ayudarlos con su salud y nosotros darles un hogar tanto a los niños como a ustedes en que se puedan desenvolver con mediana normalidad. —les planteó Remus con evidente preocupación.

—Le puedo asegurar que algún día usted comprenderá el porqué de nuestra decisión de alejarnos hoy y estará de acuerdo conmigo en que fue lo mejor —le respondió Harry con una triste sonrisa—. Adiós amigos, nos seguiremos viendo en las batallas. —se despidió colocando su varita frente a su rostro.

Esperó a que todos sus compañeros se le uniesen para sincronizadamente bajarlas verticalmente frente a sus cuerpos hasta el frente de sus cinturas y luego girarlas hacia el piso, apuntando luego rápidamente hacia el frente y generando entre los doce con sus varitas la "M" de Merlín con chispas. Desaparecieron luego de darles el saludo del mago más respetado por la comunidad mágica.

El silencio en el lugar podía palparse, todos petrificados por la forma en que se habían despedido los chicos de ellos. Los más jóvenes sólo habían visto algo igual en el funeral de Charlus Potter, en que se habían despedido de él de esa manera desde la ministra Bagnold hasta los aurores más jóvenes compañeros del hijo.

—¿Qué se traen entre manos ahora los jóvenes? —le preguntó Alastor frontalmente a Benjy, incapaz de tratarlos de "niñatos" o "chicos" luego de lo que habían hecho.

—No lo sé —respondió el moreno con voz más ronca de lo habitual en él—. Sólo me dijeron antes de venir que habían tomado algunas decisiones importantes y que intentarían despedirse con alegría de ustedes. También que no podría reunirme de nuevo con ellos hasta el martes en la mañana, pero que estuviese pendiente de las noticias de la comunidad mágica.

—El Profeta —murmuró asustada Alice—. Tienen pensado hacer publicar algo ahí. —aseguró antes de dejarle el bebé a su esposo y salir corriendo.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué…? —intentó preguntarle desconcertada la subdirectora.

—Apúrate, tenemos que alcanzarla y ayudarla. —empujó Jennifer a su gemela, que aún estaba congelada mirando al frente.

—Cierto. —reaccionó Angelica, saliendo corriendo tras su amiga rubia.

—Agradeceríamos una explicación. —retuvo Remus rápido a su esposa, alcanzándola gracias a sus reflejos de licántropo, al ver de reojo que Lily le dejaba el bebé a James y salía corriendo tras ellas.

—Joan —respondió Jennifer agitada, con tono de decir algo obvio y expresión de creer que con eso la soltaría su esposo para ir con sus amigas—. Joan Dryden —agregó al ver que no sólo no la soltaba sino que la miraba interrogante, bufando al ver que aún no comprendía—. Si quieren hacer publicar algo veraz en El Profeta es muy probable que la busquen a ella, porque es la periodista novata más seria que tiene ese periódico.

—Una Ravenclaw muy estudiosa y sensata que se mantiene apegada a los buenos principios que le enseñaron sus padres. —afirmó la jefe de la casa de los leones, que muchas veces había hablado con el pequeño jefe de la casa de las águilas sobre ella.

—Creía que Las Protectoras se la llevaban mal con Joan Dryden por el malentendido cuando Edna Prewett y ella hablaban conmigo sobre el T.I.M.O. de Defensa antes del baile. —comentó desubicado Frank. Las dos habían estudiado con él y aquello había generado una discusión ese día con quien ahora era su esposa, aunque luego habían compartido con normalidad en la pequeña fiesta del profesor Slughorn.

—Claro que no, somos excelentes amigas —se rió Jennifer, rodando los ojos al ver que el auror castaño y los tres Merodeadores enarcaban una ceja en señal de incredulidad—. Está bien, confieso que Alice, Angelica y yo las llevamos a medianoche a las dos desarmadas a un aula vacía para "interrogarlas", pero Lily las rescató de nuestras garras y les permitió explicarse, terminando las seis en las cocinas comiendo y hablando de varias cosas.

El director y la subdirectora carraspearon, sonrojándose violentamente la gemela por lo que acababa de decir frente a ellos mientras los demás hacían esfuerzos por contener la risa. Era la primera vez que una de las hijas de Albus confesaba alguna de sus travesuras en el colegio frente a su padre. Peor aún, con otros testigos presentes.

—En El Profeta hay muchos periodistas. ¿Por qué creen que irán los chicos con ella si quieren publicar algo? —planteó Remus para ayudarla a salir del aprieto.

—Porque sólo un novato se arriesgaría a reunirse con ellos para obtener una entrevista con alguien que ha sido calificado de peligroso por el Ministerio de Magia. —respondió Jennifer mirándolo con agradecimiento.

—Espero que no se les ocurra contactar a la odiosa Skeeter si lo que quieren es un periodista novato. —planteó preocupado Sirius.

—Apresúrate. —urgió Remus a su esposa soltándola.

Jennifer asintió y salió corriendo.

El lunes al mediodía los doce veían atónitos el periódico, al igual que quienes los rodeaban en el lugar en que cada uno se encontraba en ese momento. Ese día no sólo El Profeta había sacado una edición extraordinaria a una hora anormal, sino que aparecía en la portada una foto de los doce encapuchados que se hacían llamar Los Guerreros del Fénix con los extraños atuendos que les conocían quienes los habían visto peleando. En las páginas segunda y tercera estaba una entrevista publicada por Joan Dryden.

Las brujas y magos que también leían El Quisquilloso, que pocos meses atrás había lanzado al mercado un atrevido Derek Lovegood, comparaban la versión del periódico con la publicada en la revista, coincidiendo prácticamente las dos.

En la quinta página de El Profeta había algunos comentarios venenosos de Rita Skeeter sobre los encapuchados en un "Reportaje sobre los Guerreros del Fénix". Era evidente para quien leía el periódico con ojo clínico que se había enterado a último minuto de lo que iba a publicar su compañera de trabajo y quiso dejar plasmado algo para aparecer también.

—Esto es una abierta provocación al terrible asesino que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort —comentó Leonel preocupado, sonriendo al llegar a la parte en la cual el chico que lideraba el grupo explicaba porqué le decía T.R.—. Me gusta lo de las iniciales, le empezaré a decir así.

Benjy asintió sin mirarlo. Estaba leyendo con avidez lo publicado por la amiga de Las Protectoras. Gruñó luego mientras leía lo que había escrito la otra reportera, de la que había advertido su amigo de ojos grises.

—Le avisamos a Joan que no debía enterarse Skeeter. —protestó Lily malhumorada, sin pensar en su jefe y sus otros dos compañeros.

—¿Ustedes sabían que harían esto? —preguntó Mintaka.

La pelirroja palideció e iba a responderle cuando vio asombrada aparecer en medio de ellos a _Moony_. Siguió con sus esmeraldas la trayectoria del ave que se dirigía directamente a Leonel Major, le entregaba un sobre y luego se posaba en el hombro del moreno, como hacían los fénix de los chicos cuando esperaban una respuesta.

—¿Y? —preguntaron a coro Lily, Benjy, Nataly y Mintaka luego de casi diez minutos, en que su jefe había leído varias veces el pergamino dejando escapar de su garganta sólo ruidos que se podían interpretar algunas veces como aprobación y otras como negación, muy nerviosos para seguir esperando.

—Plantean que nos reunamos nosotros cinco y Laurence con ellos después de cada prueba que hagan con Lily y Benjy en presencia de la señorita Jennifer White. Dicen que aunque ella no es inefable están seguros que guardará silencio sobre lo que pueda ocurrir y que se sentirán más cómodos con ustedes tres durante la realización de las prácticas o pruebas, pues los han cuidado desde que Albus los llevó a casa de los Potter —les contó mirando detenidamente el papel una vez más—. Aunque confío en la joven White y hubiese querido que se uniese a nosotros, me preocupa que ella esté presente si vamos a seguir las instrucciones de la señora Maia. Además que aún no se ha graduado de medimaga.

—Los chicos estaban nerviosos por la insistencia de Laurence en verles los rostros y las preguntas que le hizo a Diana. —explicó Benjy al ver que su jefe y su pareja de amigos lo miraban interrogantes, mientras la pelirroja se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

—Los chicos están aceptando el que los sometamos a pruebas sin saber de antemano de qué se tratan, seguramente por su confianza en ti y en Lily. —comentó Nataly mirando el pergamino que su jefe releía una vez más.

—Pero el que involucren a alguien que no es de nuestro grupo no es aceptable. Sólo debemos hablar con Laurence para que no presione a los chicos, pues el nerviosismo sería contraproducente en las pruebas. —opinó Mintaka.

—Citaré a la joven White para hablar con ella personalmente sobre esto y también hablaré con Laurence. De ser posible los quiero a los dos presentes, porque el grupo de los chicos es grande y si se presenta algún problema simultáneo en la salud de los doce y está sólo uno de ellos se vería complicado para atenderlos. —decidió Leonel.

Lily y Benjy se miraron preocupados, más el segundo porque recordaba claramente lo ocurrido cuando los chicos intentaron volver a su época de origen con el hechizo que él les enseñó. Los dos asintieron en silencio y siguieron a su jefe con sus compañeros para llevarle la comida a la anciana tras la puerta sellada y hablar con ella. Les preocupaba la salud de la señora Maia, aunque estaban contentos porque Lily podía atravesar el escudo y ayudarla.

El jueves en la noche, a la hora en que llegaban de sus trabajos los que tenían turno en la tarde y el inefable, los chicos bromeaban entre ellos sobre sus vivencias esa semana en sus trabajos y con Benjy de las reacciones en esos días a sus declaraciones. Estaban muy contentos porque Harry se había reunido con el jefe de los inefables y éste aceptó no sólo el que Jennifer fuese quien los asistiese durante las pruebas, sino que Laurence se presentase en éstas exclusivamente si tenían problemas de salud los doce simultáneamente.

Hermione no estaba muy convencida con las reuniones posteriores en casa del señor Major, pero comprendía que no debían presionar demasiado pues el jefe de los inefables había cedido ya en varios puntos.

—Mamá y papá nos han regañado hoy…

—… porque no llevamos completas las…

—… tareas que nos pusieron sobre…

—… Historia de la Magia y Astronomía. —les contaron los gemelitos castaños con expresión de fastidio.

—Bien hecho —replicó Jessica con expresión de regaño—. Así se dedican menos a planear travesuras y se aplican más a los estudios.

—¡Pero hicimos todas las otras! —protestaron los niños a coro.

—Si se dedican de lunes a viernes…

—… a hacer las tareas y juegos tranquilos…

—… como el snap explosivo…

—… nosotros los ayudamos con las…

—… bromas los sábados a final de tarde. —les ofrecieron los gemelos pelirrojos con expresión pícara.

—¡Muy bonito! —los riñó Jessica con sus manos en su cintura y sus brazos en forma de asa, mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

—Me da escalofríos cuando usas la misma pose de mamá cuando nos regañaba. —comentó Ron fingiendo miedo, cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta del error cometido.

—¿Recuerdas a tu mamá riñéndote? —le preguntó el hombre moreno con interés.

—Creo que ningún accidente mágico…

—… nos podría hacer olvidar…

—… los regaños de mamá porque…

—… son realmente impactantes. —respondieron los gemelos pelirrojos luego de mirarse a los ojos rápidamente.

—A mí también me regañó una vez porque estaba enferma y no me cuidaba —comentó Angela con expresión pensativa—. No recuerdo con claridad los detalles, pero sí que me prometía a mi misma no hacerla enojar de nuevo.

—Yo en cambio la recuerdo es dándome un abrazo cariñoso e invitándome a comer. —intervino Harry con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

—Hoy vimos al esposo llevarle una caja de bombones y un ramo de flores. El niño mayor le decía al papá muy contento que estaba seguro le iban a gustar por el cumpleaños. —contó Ginny con expresión triste.

—Queríamos hacerle llegar algo, pero estando en guerra es difícil sin despertar sospechas. —completó Ron con una expresión similar.

—¿Desde que estaban con Lily y James la recuerdan? —preguntó el inefable, que no iba a permitir que lo distrajesen.

—Sí, pero no su nombre, apellido o el lugar en el que vivíamos. Sólo fragmentos sueltos de ella riñéndonos o mimándonos con unas estupendas comidas. —le respondió Ginny con sus ojos marrones apagados.

—Volveremos a nuestra época y ella hará un banquete de bienvenida que nos alegrará los corazones. —le aseguró Harry atrayéndola hacia él, acunándola y dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente.

—Claro que sí —confirmó el inefable con una suave sonrisa—. Hablando de eso, Lily se ha empeñado en preparar una cena especial y traerla con los elfos, como les avisé al mediodía con _Hera_. —agregó para distraerlos, mirando al hijo de su amiga con expresión expectante.

Otras once miradas se posaron en Harry, que comprendió porqué no preparaban nada.

—De acuerdo, le diré durante la cena que soy su hijo. —claudicó el chico, rodando los ojos al ver a sus compañeros celebrar con vítores. Sonrió al sentir a su novia removerse en sus brazos para girarse, perdiendo un minuto después la noción de todo lo que le rodeaba al fundirse con ella en un beso apasionado.

Chris & Chris pusieron expresiones de fastidio cuando Jessica y Angela les cubrieron rápidamente los ojos mientras carraspeaban.

—¿Hablarán sólo con Lily y James o incluirán también a Jennifer? —preguntó el inefable al verlos separarse, con expresión avergonzada el chico y pícara la chica.

—Sólo con Lily y James. Con Jennifer hablaremos el sábado en la mañana a solas, para poder manejar esa situación con menos problemas. —le respondió Ron.

—Con los Brown nos ha funcionado, pero también es cierto que ellos tienen menos contacto con los otros. —agregó Harry.

—Aún no entiendo porqué no quieren que se enteren Alice, Frank, Angelica, Sirius y Remus que ustedes son sus hijos, mientras que sí se los permitirán a Jennifer, Lily y James. —comentó el moreno mirándolos interrogante.

—James se enteró por la conversación contigo sobre abuelo que yo soy su hijo. Lily y Jennifer se enterarán para que nos ayuden en las pruebas que quiere hacer el señor Major con nosotros para ayudarnos. De no ser por esos dos motivos ellos tampoco sabrían quiénes somos. —le respondió Harry con tranquilidad, pues ya se esperaba ese planteamiento.

El sonido del teléfono los sobresaltó a todos, pues era la primera vez que lo oían desde que estaban en la casa.

—¿Sí? Buenas noches —respondió Hermione, mientras los demás la miraban intrigados—. Sí… No señor… Mi nombre es Jane Mason… Así es… No se preocupe, yo le aviso a Juliet, a Molly y a James… Gracias a usted por llamar.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos a coro al verla colgar el teléfono con expresión pensativa.

—El señor Myers llamó para avisarles que mañana no laborarán porque ha fallecido el padre de la esposa y cerrarán el restaurante por duelo estos tres días. Dice que reabrirán el lunes. —respondió Hermione.

—Entonces aprovecharemos mañana para investigar un lugar en que podamos hacer prácticas de vuelo y Quidditch con relativa seguridad. —planteó de inmediato Ginny, que comprendió la preocupación de la castaña pues para su novio no era conveniente estar inactivo un 31 de octubre.

—Excelente idea. —apoyó de inmediato Ron, que comprendió lo que ocurría por la tristeza que había empañado la mirada de su amigo por unos momentos.

—Avisémosle a Lily que puede venir con Harry, James y los elfos cuando guste, antes que a nuestros pelirrojos se les desate el hambre. —planteó con picardía Angela.

—La verdad es que si se demoran te comeré… a besos. —replicó George con sus ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa.

Todos se rieron ante la pausa que había hecho el novio, evidentemente intencional.

Harry envió a _Moony_ con el mensaje para sus padres, pidiéndoles a _Hera_ y _Rea_ que lo acompañasen y ayudasen con el transporte de los invitados. Mientras tanto los otros chicos se pusieron sus pasamontañas.

—Buenas noches. —saludaron a la pareja y los elfos en cuanto los vieron aparecer con el bebé. Comprendieron la expresión de susto de la pelirroja mirando al chico con sus mismos ojos, sonriendo ante la de alegría de las pequeñas criaturas que les habían guardado su secreto.

—Sí, Lily. Yo soy la versión adulta de tu hijo Harry —le confirmó él con tono suave, luego de verla mirar al pequeño en sus brazos y de nuevo a él—. Disculpa que me presente abruptamente sin el pasamontañas, pero si te soy sincero no sabía cómo decirte la verdad.

—Me habías dicho que no se lo dirías —comentó James todavía desconcertado, sonriendo con fingida inocencia cuando su esposa se giró a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Yo me enteré casi por accidente, cariño. No te lo dije porque él me pidió que no lo hiciera.

—La noche en que Benjy y tú se bebieron todo lo que hubiese en la biblioteca que contuviese alcohol —afirmó Lily luego de mirarlo fijamente durante un par de minutos directo a los ojos, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al verlo bajar la mirada con expresión de niño regañado y asentir—. Debes haberlo sospechado desde que llegaron con nosotros y confirmado cuando naciste —se giró a decirle a su hijo con seguridad, sonriendo al verlo asentir con expresión de desconcierto—. ¿Por qué ustedes tienen puestos sus pasamontañas? —preguntó de inmediato a los otros chicos.

—Porque si nos ven nuestros rostros ustedes harían preguntas que no debemos responder. —le contestó de inmediato Hermione.

—Como el que Neptuno es Neville, el hijo de Alice y Frank, Diana es hija de Angelica y Sirius, Electra lo es de Jennifer y Remus, los pelirrojos son Weasley, Leto es Lovegood, los niños son Brown y tú eres hija de muggles. ¿Cierto? —planteó Lily con tono tranquilo, como si hablase del clima, mientras todos en la habitación la miraban perplejos.

»Conseguí hace un par de horas unas notas que había tomado desde que ustedes llegaron hasta mediados de julio sobre las posibles familias a las que pertenecían los diez chicos que Albus llevó a Deercourage, con unas apresuradas de agosto con el apellido de los pequeños y la palabra "gemelos" al lado. No sé porqué no anoté que Marte era en realidad Harry y Neptuno era Neville, así como los nombres de los demás, cuando debimos enterarnos al dar a luz Alice y yo. Supongo que no me esperaba el borrado de los recuerdos.

Los chicos la miraban atónitos, mientras James sonreía con orgullo por su esposa y Benjy con la alegría de saber que no se había equivocado con su amiga.

—Eres una pelirroja peligrosa. —comentó Harry sin darse cuenta.

—Las pelirrojas generalmente son peligrosas, hijo. —comentó con diversión James señalando con una cabezadita a la menuda chica de ojos marrones y pelo como el fuego, que los miraba con expresión de estar pensando cómo salir del problema mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha su varita.

—No puedes decirle a nuestros padres. —denegó Jessica con angustia.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntaron a coro los Potter.

—Porque entonces tendríamos que borrarles la memoria de nuevo y rastrear en sus casas las notas que hayan tomado de nosotros —respondió con tono seguro Hermione—, lo que debimos haber hecho. —agregó recriminándose a si misma el no haberlo pensado antes.

—¿Es eso una amenaza? —gruñó Lily enojada.

—No, señora, es lo que nos veremos obligados a hacer si insisten en decirles a sus amigos lo que saben porque no podemos permitir que busquen a sus hijos. —le respondió la castaña, con la mayor firmeza que lograba reunir ante la mirada penetrante de las esmeraldas de la mamá de su mejor amigo.

—Ahora mismo quiero que me expliques porqué esa insistencia tuya desde que llegaste a la casa de alejarnos de nuestros hijos. —le exigió James con tono molesto.

—Porque no podemos modificar la historia y generar un desastre. —le respondió Ron en pose defensiva, desplazándose levemente frente a su prometida sin darse cuenta.

—¿Y por qué están tan seguros que sería eso lo que ocurriría? —planteó Lily con el ceño fruncido—. Ustedes nos han dicho que no tienen recuerdos claros de antes del ataque que los llevó a aparecer en el colegio y es posible que el que ustedes compartan con nosotros, bajo nuestro techo y con el calor familiar que les corresponde, sea precisamente lo que sucederá en nuestro futuro, su pasado —continuó al ver que no le respondían y la miraban fijamente—. No es en lo absoluto lógico que se alejen de nosotros para no modificar la historia pero estén presentándose en batallas a pelear con Voldemort y los mortífagos.

—POR PENSAR ASÍ CASI OCASIONO QUE PAPÁ MURIESE. —explotó Jessica a gritos, empezando a llorar sin control en brazos de su prometido, que la había abrazado e intentaba calmarla.

—Mientras estuvimos en su casa nos contuvimos de decirles la verdad porque Gea recordaba que el profesor Dumbledore la había advertido sobre alterar el pasado, cuando le dio un giratiempos para que pudiese asistir a varias clases. Aunque Diana y yo teníamos problemas para limitarnos en nuestras interacciones con ustedes porque somos un poco impulsivos. —explicó Harry mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la chica de ojos miel con cariño, al ver que tanto sus padres como Benjy se habían quedado mirándola pálidos.

»Pero después de la noche de luna llena que pasamos ayudando a aquellos niños recién convertidos en licántropos fue imposible para Electra mantenerse lejos de Remus, sin una razón más sólida que el argumento de Gea para no estar con ustedes. Fue al intentar acercarse a él y a papá para hablarlo, creyendo que ya nos retirábamos de la pelea en que estábamos, que ella… Si Remus hubiese muerto Electra no hubiese nacido y… Eso nos demostró que la advertencia era muy real, por eso se compró esta casa y hemos hecho lo posible por alejarnos de ustedes.

—Participando en las batallas los hemos ayudado a ustedes y a otros, sin que veamos algún cambio drástico en lo que creemos lógico que ocurrirá y nos traerá aquí —continuó Hermione, quitándose su pasamontañas—. Es cierto que no sabemos si estamos alterando el pasado o no al hacerlo, pero intentamos ser cuidadosos y al mismo tiempo seguir luchando por los principios que nos llevaron a crear "Los Guerreros del Fénix".

—Tranquila, pequeña. No es tu culpa lo ocurrido ese día, ya te lo he dicho —intentó James tranquilizar a la chica de ojos miel, indicándole al novio con un movimiento de su cabeza que la sentasen en la silla cercana—. De todos modos puedes estar tranquila. Ni Lily ni yo les diremos a los otros que ustedes son nuestros hijos y los amigos de éstos, hasta que todos estemos de acuerdo en que está bien que ellos lo sepan. —aseguró al notar que los otros chicos estaban mirando con angustia a su esposa.

—Pueden contar con eso —aseguró de inmediato la pelirroja con una maternal sonrisa, que se amplió al ver sus expresiones de alivio—. Mi jefe dijo que ustedes habían pedido que fuese Jennifer quien los asistiera como medimaga en las pruebas que Benjy y yo haremos con ustedes para devolverlos a su tiempo. ¿No le dirán la verdad a ella? —les planteó luego de unos minutos de silencio en la sala de Greenprairie, en que los otros chicos se habían quitado los pasamontañas y la chica de ojos miel se había tranquilizado.

—Pensamos inicialmente no hacerlo. Pero lo que pueda ocurrir durante esas pruebas y un par de incidentes que hemos vivido desde que llegamos a esta época nos obligan a permitir que ella sepa la verdad —le respondió Harry nervioso. Tomó aire profundamente para decir lo demás que había decidido plantearles esa noche—. También nos lleva a que debemos hablar con ustedes tres acerca de un tema muy delicado: los Dunedains.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron a coro Lily y James, desconcertados, asombrados y un poco asustados.

—Harry, esta conversación no va a ser nada fácil. Creo que será mejor llevarla adelante estando presente Jennifer, que nos pueda ayudar con los detalles que desconocemos por nuestro problema de memoria. —se giró a decirle Hermione, que tenía dos días batallando mentalmente con los pros y los contras de hacerlo así.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó Harry mirando a los otros, pues quería oír sus opiniones antes de decidir.

—El problema es que primero tenemos que buscar una forma sutil de decirle quiénes somos y hablar con ella sobre no decirle a papá. —se atrevió a plantear Jessica con voz temblorosa.

—Podríamos ayudarte Leto, Gea, Urano, Mercurio y yo mientras los demás hablan con Lily y James sobre los nombres que estamos usando aquí en la casa, nuestro desenvolvimiento entre los muggles y otras cosas. —planteó Ginny.

—Chris y yo podemos indicarles a nuestros amiguitos elfos la cocina de la casa y lo que puedan necesitar. —propuso la gemelita.

—Eso no es necesario, señorita. Sif, Idun y Tyr podemos organizarnos sin molestarlos. —intervino de inmediato la elfina mayor, poniéndose nerviosa al ver que sus amos la miraban de forma suspicaz.

Lily y James se dieron cuenta en ese momento que los elfos debían saber la verdad desde antes.

—Están en su casa. Por favor organícense en la cocina mientras nosotros hablamos con Lily, James, Benjy y Jennifer —intervino de inmediato Harry, suspirando al ver a los tres elfos hacer una reverencia y movilizarse con las viandas rápidamente hacia la cocina—. Vamos nosotros al comedor mientras ellos cinco hablan aquí con Jennifer. —les planteó a sus padres, su amigo moreno y aquellos de sus amigos que su novia no había nombrado.

—No sé cómo no se me ocurrió preguntarle a los elfos si sabían quiénes eran ustedes. —comentó James con frustración.

—Los habrías puesto en aprietos, porque yo les pedí que no les dijesen nada. Al igual que hicieron Diana y Electra con Dotty y Wykers. —replicó Harry, suspirando al ver a sus padres denegar.

El convencer a Jennifer de no decirle a Remus la verdad no fue fácil, pero cuando terminaron todos de hablar sobre "lo que los chicos recordaban de los Dunedains, sus ascendientes y algunos dones", la vez en que durmieron veinticuatro horas los dieciocho sin explicación y la llegada de los niños cuando intentaron volver a su época, se convencieron que fue una excelente idea la de Hermione. Al estar presente la gemela la conversación no fue tan complicada, después que Benjy explicase lo que sabía por Angelica y los esposos Potter lo que sabían por las gemelas sobre la familia materna de éstas.

Jennifer y los esposos Potter con su bebé volvieron a sus casas rozando la medianoche, mientras que Benjy se quedó a dormir en Greenprairie. Lily y él no les habían podido hablar de la señora Maia porque no podían hacerlo de nada que fuese parte de su trabajo, pero les aseguraron que investigarían exhaustivamente las pruebas que harían con ellos antes de siquiera planteárselas.

A la señora Maia tampoco le hablarían directamente de los chicos, pues Leonel Major les había hecho ver a Lily, Nataly, Mintaka y Benjy que no debían preocuparla estando tan delicada de salud.

—Me tenías muy preocupado. —afirmó Remus apenas vio aparecer a su esposa, de pie junto a la cama matrimonial.

—Lo siento, cariño. Me avisó un familiar de una posible fuente de información sobre la cura para la licantropía que estoy investigando y olvidé por completo dejarte una nota avisándote. —se disculpó Jennifer, diciéndole lo más cercano a la verdad sin romper la promesa que le había hecho a su hija y el Pacto de Silencio con los doce chicos.

—Te amo y confío en ti —le aseguró su esposo con una suave sonrisa, atrapándola de inmediato entre sus brazos mientras cubría su boca con la suya—. Es sólo que estando en guerra no puedo evitar preocuparme al no saber dónde estás. —le susurró con sus labios apenas despegados de los de ella.

—Te prometo que siempre que vaya a verme con alguien de mi familia te avisaré antes. —le aseguró con sus ojos aguamarina fijos en los miel de él, cerrándolos al mismo tiempo que rozaba con sus labios los de su esposo, entregándose ambos a la danza del amor que practicaban desde su primera noche juntos.

* * *

—Me parece cruel no decirles a los otros que entre los chicos están sus hijos, especialmente a mi hermano Sirius que desea tanto una familia propia y a Remus que por su licantropía tiene miedo de tenerla. —le comentó James con tono triste a su esposa, acostados abrazados en la cama matrimonial.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Pero después de ver y oír a Electra entiendo perfectamente el porqué los chicos se niegan. —le respondió Lily acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

—Por eso accedí a hacer el Pacto de Silencio que nos pidieron los chicos —confesó él, con sus ojos avellanas entrecerrados intentando verla sin sus lentes—. Pero espero poder convencerlos que ella no tuvo culpa de lo sucedido ese día, que no han alterado nada, que podemos estar todos aquí como la gran familia que soñó abuela Elba mientras los devolvemos a su época. —siguió con tono esperanzado.

—Yo te ayudaré en eso, pero debemos recordar ir con calma con ellos para no alterarlos —le recordó la advertencia de la gemela que pronto se graduaría en medimagia—. ¿Qué piensas de lo que nos dijeron sobre sus sospechas de antepasados Dunedains? —le preguntó nerviosa, pues si conectaba eso con lo dicho por la señora Maia no sólo su esposo tendría familia en el mundo de las gemelas.

—La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho, aunque Jennifer dice que es posible porque algunos de ellos viajaron a nuestro mundo y formaron familias tanto con muggles como con magos —le respondió él con sinceridad, besándole seguidamente la punta de la nariz—. Después investigaré eso con las precauciones debidas, pero justo ahora quiero hacer otra investigación muy a fondo. —le susurró antes de besarla en la boca apasionadamente.

Hermione, Angela, George, Neville y Benjy comían rápidamente el desayuno para irse a sus respectivos trabajos, mientras Luna ayudaba a Chris & Chris a terminar de organizar la mochila con lo que llevarían a casa de los Brown. Hermione y Harry revisaban un mapa de Inglaterra mientras comían distraídamente. Los otros aún dormían.

—Me gusta que quieran distraerse. Pero no es buena idea eso de buscar un sitio en que volar y jugar en sus escobas estando en guerra. —les insistió Benjy.

—Tranquilo, buscaremos un buen lugar y le pondremos buenas protecciones. —le repitió una vez más Harry la respuesta que le venía dando desde la noche antes de acostarse a dormir, en automático de tanto repetirse aquello.

—Las que James y tú nos ayudarán a verificar antes que llevemos a los niños allí. —completó de manera similar Hermione.

El moreno suspiró y denegó.

—¿No podrían dejarlo para mañana u otro día en que yo pueda acompañarlos? —insistió con tono angustiado.

—Hagamos algo. _Zeus_ te acompañará hoy permanentemente, con la excusa que lo estás estudiando por tu trabajo. —planteó Christine.

—Los fénix tienen una forma muy eficaz e inmediata de comunicarse entre ellos. —completó Christopher al ver la expresión de incomprensión del moreno.

—Si llegase a pasarnos algo durante la expedición te enterarás incluso más rápido que los chicos que están en sus trabajos muggles. —explicó Luna al ver que seguía sin entender.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó resignado Benjy, que comprendió no les haría cambiar de parecer. Estaba seguro que habían inventado esa expedición para mantener entretenido a Harry, que parecía deprimido desde el momento en que sus padres se habían despedido de él la noche anterior aunque no entendía el motivo.

—Moody, moviliza a tus hombres de inmediato a Hogsmeade. El director ha suspendido la reunión con la Ministra porque están atacando el pueblo mágico cerca del colegio. —se apresuró a informarle Rufus Scrimgeour, que venía de acompañarla como guardaespaldas, pasando de largo a buscar a sus hombres.

—Tanto tiempo de inactividad de Voldemort ya era mala señal —gruñó el experimentado auror—. Si te apareces allá te suspendo, igual que hará Major con tu amiga. Recuérdalo. —amenazó a Alice, con quien había estado hablando sobre el expediente de uno de los últimos mortífagos arrestados, antes de llamar a gritos a sus otros hombres y desaparecer hacia el pueblo mágico.

La auror rubia había mascullado su inconformidad pero asentido, pues Lily y ella habían tenido que acceder a no presentarse más en batallas los próximos meses en beneficio de sus bebés, para estar con ellos al menos hasta que aprendiesen a hablar y caminar con el menor riesgo posible de dejarlos huérfanos. Claro está que tanto su jefe como el de su amiga no confiaron en sus promesas y dictaminaron que si no hacían caso las suspenderían de sus trabajos y les quitarían sus varitas. Suspiró y se dirigió al piso nueve, en que su bebé y el de su amiga estaban al cuidado de Idun y Tyr en la oficina de Lily.

* * *

—Ataque en Hogsmeade con Voldemort a la cabeza. —trasmitió Luna el mensaje de _Hera_, con sus ojos plateados muy abiertos.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Harry al oírla.

—Jessica, Fred y Ron no se nos podrán unir en los próximos veinte minutos. —comentó Hermione luego de mirar su reloj de pulsera.

—Tenemos que avisarle a los Brown que vamos a combatir, para enviar a los niños al refugio tres si no pueden quedarse con ellos. —agregó Ginny apretándole la mano a su prometido, luego de tragar saliva al oír a su amiga rubia.

—Estos días de inactividad de T.R. fue planificando atacar el colegio. —gruñó Neville, enojado y preocupado a partes iguales.

Harry respiró profundamente y asintió. Tenía que obligarse a sacar de su cabeza las imágenes vistas cuando viajó en solitario al futuro, pues debía estar totalmente enfocado en la pelea. Mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez: _"El 31 de octubre de 1980 no pasó nada relevante hasta donde sabemos. Sólo es una batalla más en esta época mientras volvemos a la nuestra"_. Se apresuró a ponerse su equipo de combate mientras Luna viajaba a hablar con los medimagos Brown y volvía.

Angela por su parte hacía uso de su entrenamiento para no pensar en lo visto cuando, acompañada de sus tíos Aragorn y Faramir, hizo el último viaje al momento histórico por el que su mamá se reafirmaría en usar su don del Manejo de la Energía para cederles todo a los veinticuatro.

Luna, Hermione, Neville y George se miraron de reojo un par de veces mientras se organizaron y aparecieron en Hogsmeade, pues les extrañaba el silencio, la tensión y la oscura sombra que pudieron ver en las miradas de sus tres acompañantes, antes de ubicarse las capuchas cubriéndoles el rostro hasta taparles la nariz. Sin embargo tanto ellos como Angela, Ginny y Harry se enfocaron al llegar al pueblo mágico y ver allí a Voldemort con los mortífagos de su círculo interno, banshees y dementores.

—Venus, Gea y yo vamos a ir contra T.R. y su grupo más cercano. Leto y Neptuno por el costado oeste, Diana y Júpiter por el este. Hagan lo posible por salvar vidas pero sin correr riesgos serios y por ningún motivo se vayan a separar. —ordenó Harry con voz firme.

—Sí. —aceptaron sus seis acompañantes al unísono, empezando a desplazarse rápidamente a cubrir las posiciones ordenadas.

James gruñó en voz baja al verlos acercarse al sitio en que combatían a Voldemort y sus mortífagos más cercanos. Le molestaba no haber podido convencerlos de no presentarse más en batallas. No le extrañó ni un poco cuando su hijo con dos de las chicas los desplazaron a Sirius, Frank, Alastor y él para ser ellos quienes los enfrentasen. Sin embargo sonrió con picardía al ver de reojo que varios en el pueblo miraban a los chicos con curiosidad en vez de miedo, comprendiendo que había tenido un efecto positivo la entrevista publicada en El Profeta por Joan Dryden.

—Su tiempo para volver con sus compañeros mortífagos ha terminado. —siseó Voldemort al impertinente encapuchado que se empeñaba en enfrentarle.

—No pierdas tu tiempo con tus patrañas, T.R. Nunca hemos sido ni seremos mortífagos. Nuestras acciones desde que aparecimos hablan más claramente que tu boca de serpiente. —le respondió con tranquilidad Harry.

—Si eso fuese cierto no hubiese sido necesario el teatro que montaste con la periodista novata. —siseó el terrible mago mientras lo atacaba.

—Tú te haces conocer ante quienes nunca han estado en una batalla dejando la marca tenebrosa sobre las casas de tus víctimas solitarias e indefensas. Mis amigos y yo nos presentamos pública y tan abiertamente como nos es posible en las condiciones actuales —le replicó Harry en el mismo tono anterior—. ¿Por qué viniste hoy aquí, T.R.? —preguntó con tono socarrón—. Ya sé que es de Tontos y Ridículos el querer revivir lo vivido en la infancia y juventud, pero no creí que estuvieras tan viejo que te hiciese falta hacer una reunión para recordar tu época colegial. —agregó con evidente burla.

Ginny sonrió, Hermione suspiró y James gruñó, pero los tres siguieron combatiendo a los mortífagos que estaban enfrentando sin decir nada. La lluvia de maldiciones consecutivas que lanzó el terrible mago a quien así lo había tratado, fueron evidencia elocuente sobre lo mucho que lo había enojado lo dicho por el líder de Los Guerreros del Fénix.

Luna y Neville por su parte sonrieron satisfechos cuando las brujas y magos que encontraban en su camino les obedecían las instrucciones que les daban para ponerse a salvo, mientras ellos combatían a mortífagos y dementores por igual. También notaron que los aurores que peleaban cerca de ellos no intentaban arrestarlos, sino que los integraban sutilmente a la táctica de combate que su jefe les había ordenado. Angela y George notaron lo mismo, aunque se mantenían alerta porque a su izquierda se encontraban Scrimgeour, Dawlish y Williamson, pues de los dos primeros desconfiaban.

Ya llevaban casi veinte minutos de combate, en que la situación no avanzaba para los atacantes ni para los defensores, cuando aparecieron los tres encapuchados que faltaban y ocurrió algo que cambiaría el ritmo de combate.

Ron se había dirigido directamente hacia el punto en que su prometida, su hermana y su cuñado peleaban, después de reorganizar a Luna, Neville, Angela y George con Jessica y Fred, para que se distribuyesen uniformemente, empujando a sus enemigos en dirección contraria al colegio y hacia una trampa antiaparición que la chica de ojos miel lo ayudó a generar rápidamente.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —escucharon Angela, Jessica, Fred y George claramente la voz del director a su derecha, mirando hacia allí tan rápidamente como les era posible en medio del combate.

—¡Rayos! —exclamaron a coro al ver a un grupo de casi veinte chicos con uniforme del colegio intentando ponerse a salvo en Honeydukes.

Pero lamentablemente no fueron los únicos que los vieron, pues los tres Lestrange se desplazaron hacia allí con quince mortífagos bien entrenados y cerca de cincuenta novatos. Rodearon rápidamente al director y los estudiantes. También a los jóvenes aurores Gawain Robards y Joseph Savage, que bajo las órdenes de Richard Harris intentaban proteger a los niños y adolescentes del colegio.

Cuando los cuatro chicos lograron abrir un boquete entre el elevado número de mortífagos ya habían caído inconscientes Savage y Harris, así como herido a tres de los chicos mayores que intentaron ayudarlos a defender a los más pequeños. El director peleaba fieramente, al igual que Robards. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan y otros cinco mortífagos atacaron simultáneamente en dirección a siete niños pequeños que estaban cerca del director y éste se desplazó a protegerlos, alcanzándolo en un costado dos de las más terribles maldiciones, así como otras de menor calibre en el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda.

Sus nietas y los prometidos de éstas se desplazaron rápidamente a cubrirlo y alejar de allí a los mortífagos. Se les habían unido Luna, Ron y Neville, avisados por el último de lo que ocurría, mientras Ginny y Hermione se quedaban con Harry a combatir a Voldemort, Yaxley, Travers y los mortífagos bien entrenados que los rodeaban.

Robards cayó herido cerca de Albus Dumbledore. Vio con satisfacción que una de las encapuchadas lograba sacar con trasladadores a los chicos que faltaban, como había estado haciendo el director mientras combatía. Había visto también cómo enviaban a los otros dos aurores a San Mungo. Sin embargo le preocupaba el ver al director inmóvil y boca abajo desde casi diez minutos atrás.

—Electra, Diana, Júpiter, sáquenlos de aquí. —les ordenó Ron señalando a los dos heridos. Estaba preocupado por el escudo antiaparición que sobre todo el pueblo mágico acababa de convocar Voldemort, que no permitía tampoco el uso de trasladadores. No debían usar el modo Dunedain estando Robards consciente y con tantos mortífagos alrededor.

Jessica rápidamente le aplicó un hechizo de evaluación y dos sanadores al auror, que estaba más cerca de ella, mientras su prima y su cuñado verificaban el estado de su abuelo.

—Gracias, ya puedo caminar. —le aseguró Gawain a la chica cuando vio que intentaba ayudarlo a incorporarse, no logrando contener una mueca de dolor al levantarse. Tampoco pudo evitar tener que apoyarse en la pared cercana.

—Beba esto y síganos. Le he atendido lo urgente pero no está en condiciones de quedarse a pelear. —le indicó Jessica, apresurándose con los otros al ver los hechizos que le estaban aplicando Angela y George a su inconsciente abuelo.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí para tener tiempo de examinarlo con más calma y atenderlo adecuadamente. —le explicó la chica de pelo negro con evidente preocupación en su tono de voz.

—Yo lo cargo con ayuda de un hechizo levitador. Ustedes dos cubran la retirada. —les sugirió George, haciendo de inmediato lo dicho al verlas asentir.

Snape los siguió sigilosamente mientras un grupo pequeño de novatos intentaba cortarles la retirada, buscando el momento oportuno para atacarlos. Estando a sólo unos metros de la Casa de los Gritos creyó ver su oportunidad, cuando el chico que cargaba al director tuvo que depositarlo en el piso al caer inconsciente el auror y ser herida una de las chicas. Ya se iba a desplazar hacia ellos cuando vio a los tres encapuchados atacar con una terrible fiereza a quienes los seguían dejando inconscientes a todos, incluso algunos heridos. Se agachó tras el arbusto nuevamente y prestó atención, esperando a que llegasen los refuerzos que estaba casi seguro no demorarían.

—Está grave y no podemos seguir huyendo sin atenderlo. —expresó Jessica su angustia al examinar a su abuelo, aplicándole tan rápido como podía un par de hechizos para intentar estabilizarlo.

—Pronto… llegarán… aquí más… mortífagos. —afirmó Angela apretándose el costado izquierdo, pues aunque la herida no era grave le dolía bastante, además de respirar irregular por la agitación de la pelea y la huida.

—Maldición, dementores. —gruñó George al ver a un puñado avanzar hacia ellos.

—Chicos, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó en voz muy baja Albus al recobrar el conocimiento y ver borrosamente las dos figuras encapuchadas volcadas sobre él.

—Shhh, tranquilo, guarde sus fuerzas. Sus hijas lo necesitan vivo y sano. Mantenga en mente a Angelica y Jennifer mientras se recupera, de lo demás nos ocupamos nosotros. —le indicó Jessica con tono dulce pero firme.

Snape desde su escondite abrió sus ojos al máximo al oírla. Miró seguidamente a los dementores que el encapuchado estaba combatiendo, dudando si aquello sería una alucinación suya producto de éstos. _"Pero no es ningún recuerdo infeliz… aunque justo en este momento no sabría cómo definir lo que acabo de escuchar. Angelica y Jennifer siempre me han afectado desde que… ¿Habrá mi mente generado esto por su presencia? Si el director fuese el padre de las gemelas entonces Angelica… Yo soy un mortífago y… Pero en los siete años que estudiamos… Estamos cerca de Hogwarts y esas repulsivas cosas muy cerca"_. Empezó a sentir que el frío en la zona se incrementaba bruscamente y maldiciendo internamente se alejó, pues parecía que en cualquier momento las criaturas que su amo había llevado rebasarían a quien las enfrentaba.

—Vamos a llevarlo… a La Casa Flotante… y avisarle con _Moony…_ a la señora Luthien… para que lo atienda… Porque está demasiado grave… para Madam Pomfrey y no podemos… llevarlo al hospital. —le planteó Angela a su prima, su respiración empezando a regularizarse un poco, después de ver de reojo a algunos de los otros chicos muy próximos al lugar en el que estaban.

—Tampoco deberíamos ir allá, pero tienes razón en que es nuestra mejor opción. —comentó Jessica con frustración, apretándole una mano a su abuelo que estaba semiinconsciente y asintiendo.

La chica de ojos grises trasladó de inmediato a los dos al modo Dunedain hasta la habitación que algún día se convertiría en la enfermería de La Casa Flotante. Ayudó a su prima a instalarlo mientras el pequeño fénix llevaba el mensaje y regresaba con la esposa del director y madre de las gemelas, su abuela. Echaron sus capuchas atrás para poder verse a los ojos y entenderse con solamente mirarse mientras organizaban rápido con sus varitas lo necesario cerca de la cama en que lo habían recostado.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo es que sabían de esta casa? —les preguntó la Dunedain con voz firme al entrar a la habitación a la que la guiase el ave fénix, apuntándoles con su varita y desconfianza tanto en su mirada como en su voz.

—Eso no es lo importante en este momento, señora, sino la salud de su esposo. —le respondió seria Jessica.

—Lo hemos traído porque estamos seguras que usted podrá atenderlo adecuadamente como Guía de la Salud, mientras que para la enfermera del colegio sería difícil atender algo tan grave. —completó Angela con sus ojos azules como tormenta eléctrica fijos en ella. Ya había logrado regularizar totalmente su ritmo respiratorio.

—Les avisaremos a sus hijas tan pronto nos sea posible. —finalizó Jessica con sus ojos miel casi dorados por el enojo.

—Chicas… mis gemelitas… los niños… —murmuró Albus inquieto.

—Tranquilo. Los estudiantes ya están a salvo en el colegio y sus hijas están bien. —le aseguró Angela con tono suave mientras su prima le acariciaba la frente con cariño.

Las dos miraron una vez más a la Dunedain. Se destensaron al ver que cambiaba su expresión de desconfianza por una llena de curiosidad, pero se desplazaba rápidamente hacia ellos tres mientras con su varita convocaba unas pociones y con su mano izquierda otras.

—Vamos. Él está en buenas manos y debemos ayudar a Júpiter y los otros. —apresuró Angela a su prima al verle intenciones de quedarse a asistirla.

—Necesitará ayuda. —la contradijo Jessica con seguridad.

—De acuerdo. Pero regresa tan pronto puedas y mientras estás aquí ten mucho cuidado —le recomendó Angela luego de morderse el labio inferior—. Yo tomaré su lugar para que esos malditos no le den información errada a Voldemort. —agregó con tono feroz.

—Dile a Mercurio que estaré de regreso tan pronto me sea posible. —le pidió Jessica mientras con su varita le aplicaba un rápido hechizo sanador a la herida en el costado.

—Debería quedarse para que su amiga y yo la atendamos adecuadamente, luego de hacerlo con mi esposo. —recomendó Luthien con el tono frío e impersonal que usaba las escasas veces que atendía a desconocidos. Le extrañaba que supiesen de ella y el parentesco de las gemelas con Albus, pero le despertaba desconfianza el que ocultasen sus rostros y que hablasen de batallas.

—Le agradezco el consejo pero debo retirarme. —le respondió con tono respetuoso pero frío Angela, sus ojos azules desafiándola.

Luthien frunció el ceño al ver en aquella mirada algo idéntico a la de su hija Angelica cuando estaba enojada con ella, como la última vez que la vio y discutieron por su decisión de no permanecer en su casa materna. Un leve quejido del herido cortó el cruce de miradas entre Angela y su abuela, saliendo la primera rápidamente del cuarto mientras la segunda se desplazaba a atender a su esposo.

—No sé cómo se me ocurrió traerlo aquí con ella —murmuró la chica de ojos grises con tono molesto, mientras se concentraba en el pasillo para adquirir la apariencia de su abuelo—. Aunque no teníamos muchas opciones. Sólo espero que Electra no se vea en problemas por esto. —agregó mientras modulaba su voz para que sonase igual a la de Albus Dumbledore. Asintió satisfecha al haberlo logrado y reapareció en el sitio en que habían dejado a su novio peleando y protegiendo al auror inconsciente.

La tranquilizó el ver que Luna, Fred, Neville y Ron ya habían llegado allí, ayudándolos a combatir a los dementores y mortífagos que se habían desplazado hasta el lugar. Como no podía imitar el patronus de su abuelo se dedicó a combatir a los secuaces de Voldemort con los movimientos y hechizos que él normalmente usaba. Sonrió internamente al oírlos decir el apellido de su abuelo con temor y empezar a retirarse, ayudando a sus compañeros a empujarlos de nuevo hacia el poblado.

Cuando Voldemort vio de lejos al director de pie y combatiendo maldijo para sus adentros, pues era evidente que su plan había fracasado. Ya no tenía sentido avanzar hacia Hogwarts como había estado haciendo, empujando a quienes lo enfrentaban lenta pero firmemente para que viesen el cadáver de su enemigo. Convocó la marca tenebrosa sobre el poblado y desapareció. Perdió muchos hombres en ese ataque que planeó tan meticulosamente durante meses, no podía seguir arriesgándose sin haber conseguido que sus peones eliminasen a Albus Dumbledore, el único a quien consideraba capaz de detenerlo.

"_Tendré que castigar adecuadamente a Yaxley por los errores cometidos con los jóvenes mortífagos novatos, pues sólo así es lógico que se haya escapado el viejo director de la trampa que tan cuidadosamente planeé. Llevar a Hogsmeade a un grupo de estudiantes del colegio y no dejarles ninguna posibilidad de escape no es tan difícil, pues los jóvenes en Halloween sólo piensan en diversión y no en la realidad que les rodea"_.

* * *

—Se desenvuelve usted muy bien como aprendiz de Guía de la Salud. —felicitó Luthien a su acompañante en cuanto su esposo estuvo a salvo y durmiendo profundamente.

—Gracias señora. —le respondió Jessica con tono respetuoso, ya tranquila en cuanto a su abuelo pero ahora muy nerviosa por la mirada inquisitiva de su abuela sobre ella.

—Mi nombre es Luthien. Aunque supongo que usted y su compañera están al tanto pues saben que Albus es mi esposo, como también que Angelica y Jennifer son nuestras hijas. —le planteó la mujer mayor lentamente, analizando sus reacciones, notando que ya no estaba tan molesta como observó cuando llegó pero sí más nerviosa.

—Mi nombre no lo sé, señora Luthien, por un problema que tenemos mis amigos y yo con nuestras memorias. Me desenvuelvo con el seudónimo Electra. —le respondió Jessica mirándola con curiosidad, evadiendo su planteamiento para no generar más preguntas que luego no le podrían responder al director.

La intrigaba la dulzura y delicadeza con que había curado a su abuelo. Siempre había tenido como imagen suya a una mujer fría y calculadora, aunque excelente en su desenvolvimiento como sanadora, por el trato que les dio a sus tíos Brown mientras la ayudaban a atender a su tía y su mamá. Con ellas había sido atenta, pero las reñía mucho.

—Entonces ustedes dos son parte del extraño grupo de jovencitos que llegó al colegio y tiene tan preocupado a Albus —afirmó la Dunedain detallándola más aún—. Si vienen a esta casa los conduciré al Consejo Dunedain para que los ayuden, pues es evidente que saben de nosotros.

Jessica palideció y se quedó paralizada, muy asustada. No se había esperado que su abuela supiese de ellos.

—Mamá, ¿dónde estás? —escucharon las dos claramente la voz preocupada de Aragorn, llamando casi a gritos desde el pasillo.

—Aquí, hijo. —respondió Luthien en voz suficientemente alta sin despegar su mirada de los ojos miel de la chica, notando que su nerviosismo era aún mayor ahora.

—¿Qué tiene papá? —preguntó asustada Eowyn al entrar tras su hermano y verlo en la cama tan pálido.

—Lo hirieron en una batalla en contra del asesino que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, ése que se empeñaron sus hermanas en ir a enfrentar. Lo trajeron esta joven y otra que se fue a pelear con su apariencia para que crean que sigue allá, de pie y peleando, cuando en realidad lo acabamos de sacar de peligro. —le respondió la madre con evidente enojo.

—¿Por qué el pasamontañas? —le preguntó Aragorn a la chica con tono desconfiado. Si no empuñaba ya su varita era por la tranquilidad con que su mamá se venía desenvolviendo desde que entró allí.

—Seguridad. —le respondió Jessica temblorosa.

—Es uno de los chicos que apareció en el colegio. —informó Luthien a sus hijos mayores y los esposos de éstos.

—Puedes quitártelo y tranquilizarte. No te vamos a lastimar. —le planteó Faramir con tono suave y convincente.

Jessica tragó saliva, retrocedió un paso y denegó, inconscientemente pues su mente consciente estaba bloqueada.

—Tranquila jovenc… —empezó a decirle Arwen, cortándose al oír el ruido de la puerta que se abría tras ella.

—Electra, ¿cómo sig…? —entró preguntando Angela a su prima por la salud de su abuelo, aún con la apariencia y voz de él, deteniéndose bruscamente al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Su respiración empezó a ser un poco irregular pero se obligó a pensar. Evaluó rápidamente con algunos de sus dones la situación y tomó un par de decisiones. Recuperó su aspecto, con su equipo y pasamontañas, con un suave movimiento de su mano izquierda mientras en la derecha mantenía firmemente agarrada su varita, aunque apuntando al piso. No se colocó la capucha para poder intercambiar miradas con su prima, además de pensar que despertaría menos recelo si le veían los ojos—. La batalla ha terminado —informó con tono templado—. ¿Cómo se encuentra el profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó acercándose lentamente al grupo.

—Ya está fuera de peligro. —le respondió la abuela al ver que la otra chica parecía incapaz de hacerlo.

—Esa es una buena noticia. Angelica y Jennifer White vendrán en un par de minutos a verlo, en cuanto sea factible hacerlo sin generar problemas —informó Angela mientras lentamente, con cautela, se acercaba a su prima—. Si nos disculpan Electra y yo nos retiramos.

—No. —negó con firmeza Aragorn, mientras con su mano derecha le ordenaba detenerse.

Angela dejó de avanzar hacia su prima, sus ojos viajando rápidamente entre el rostro del tío que tanto quería, los otros tres y su abuela; por último vio los ojos miel de su prima y comprendió que estaba demasiado asustada para ayudarla.

—Papá me habló de ustedes. También sé que nadie del otro lado del Sello Dunedain sabe de esta casa ni del parentesco entre mis hermanas y él. Es evidente del apellido con el cual las nombraste que estás al tanto que eso es un secreto, así que quiero saber cómo se enteraron. —la interrogó Aragorn con tono firme.

—Desaparece ahora mismo, Electra. —le ordenó Angela con el tono de mando que usaba con ella mientras la entrenaba en la última etapa, rogando internamente que fuese suficiente para que reaccionase y la obedeciese.

Los cinco Dunedains fruncieron el ceño al ver que la otra chica se sobresaltaba, tomaba aire y hacía lo ordenado por su compañera, sacando los cuatro más jóvenes sus varitas.

—Tiene usted razón en que es un secreto que Angelica y Jennifer White son en realidad hijas de Albus Dumbledore —confirmó Angela con fría calma, mientras guardaba su varita en el cinturón de cuero de dragón de su cintura—. Pero no le puedo decir cómo nos enteramos porque no lo sabemos, ya que tenemos lagunas mentales desde que aparecimos en el colegio. —continuó con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba al hombre en cama.

»No sólo sabemos eso, sino de esta casa y también ciertas leyes que debemos respetar. La más importante en el problema en que nos encontramos es que no se debe alterar el pasado viajando en el tiempo. Aunque no llegamos aquí voluntariamente igual debemos tener cuidado con no alterar la frágil línea del continuo espacio tiempo. —afirmó mientras detallaba a su abuelo y lo evaluaba con sus dones tan rápido como le era posible, controlando con su vista periférica a quienes la acompañaban.

—Eres muy joven para lo que acabas de hacer y lo que has dicho. —le planteó Aragorn con tono suave y lleno de curiosidad. Había guardado su varita y esperado en silencio a que terminase, al igual que su esposa, su hermana y su cuñado, mientras su mamá miraba a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—No han seguido conmigo el procedimiento de entrenamiento normal, porque… —empezó a responderle con tranquilidad.

—… a algunos de nosotros la palabra "normal" no se nos puede aplicar, aunque lo quisiéramos —completó Harry, que entraba en ese momento a la habitación con paso firme y expresión atenta, con su rostro cubierto sólo por su pasamontañas pues había echado su capucha hacia atrás—. Eso no es necesario, señor Aragorn —agregó al ver que con agilidad sacaba de nuevo su varita y le apuntaba con ella, sonriendo al ver que entrecerraba los ojos.

»Por favor, no haga usted eso. Tengo dolor de cabeza y mi Occlumancia no es debida a usted sino al enemigo al que me veo obligado a enfrentar —le pidió con tono tranquilo al darse cuenta que intentaba leerle la mente, continuando su avance seguro y firme hacia su hermanita—. Electra nos dijo muy nerviosa que el profesor ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero que tenías compañía que sentía mucha curiosidad sobre nosotros. —respondió la muda interrogante de los ojos grises de ella.

—¿Cómo están los otros? —preguntó Angela preocupada.

—Mercurio y Leto fueron heridos gravemente, pero ya los saqué de peligro y Venus los está atendiendo —le respondió Harry con sinceridad, sonriéndole con cariño al verla parpadear atónita—. Ahora dame unos minutos para ayudar al profesor y luego nos vamos. —le indicó.

—Deja primero que te ayude a mantenerlo fuera de tu mente y con tu dolor de cabeza. —le respondió ella.

El pasamontañas estaba adherido a la zona de la cicatriz con un tono oscuro, lo que significaba que estaba sangrando y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para mantener a Voldemort fuera de su mente cuando seguramente estaba furioso. Sabían que estando en La Casa Flotante no le afectaba por medio de la cicatriz, pero también que una vez saliesen de allí sería grave.

—Te lo agradezco. —aceptó Harry con tono cansado y una pequeña sonrisa. Empezaba a sentirse mareado.

Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, mientras Luthien se desplazaba hacia el estante cercano con el ceño fruncido. Los cinco observaron asombrados como la chica envolvía al chico con una burbuja plateada mientras entonaba en voz muy baja un cántico en su lengua materna. Su estupor aumentó cuando al ella finalizar y cesar la burbuja él le sonrió, se giró hacia el hombre en cama y de sus manos se desprendió una energía esmeralda que envolvió a Albus Dumbledore totalmente.

—¿Marte? —preguntó Albus al abrir los ojos y ver al chico con su traje de combate mirándolo atentamente, al poco de cesar la luz esmeralda.

—Descanse usted, profesor. Ya luego con su familia podrá hacer conjeturas sobre lo que ellos le contarán que ha ocurrido desde que cayó herido. —le respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo derecho al ver que lo interrogaba con sus ojos azules claros antes de girarse a mirar a quienes los rodeaban y el sitio en que estaba.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó asustada Angelica. Había llegado con su gemela justo cuando el chico envolvía a su papá con aquella extraña energía esmeralda, la que cesó segundos antes que su padre recobrase el conocimiento.

—Un pequeño truco que use inconscientemente antes y estoy aprendiendo a perfeccionar —le respondió Harry con picardía—. Sólo que no puedo hacerlo cuando estamos rodeados de personas que no saben de los Dunedains, como comprenderás.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Luthien con evidente inquietud.

—Amigos venidos del futuro de manera involuntaria, que mientras logramos volver a nuestra época enfrentamos a quien debe ser detenido —le respondió el chico de ojos esmeraldas con tono respetuoso, abrazando de inmediato a su hermanita al verla de reojo tambalearse—. Debemos retirarnos ya. Disculpen que no podamos responderles más preguntas.

—Esperen jóvenes —los detuvo con tono firme Luthien—. Beban esta poción. Estoy segura que los ayudará. —agregó tendiéndoles dos vasos con poción plateada, que acababa de cambiar por el que había tomado inicialmente para darle al chico, al ver que no desaparecían y la miraban con curiosidad.

—Gracias señora —asintió Harry, tomando primero uno y haciéndoselo beber a Angela, bebiendo luego el otro él—. Los otros chicos deben estar preocupados, debemos irnos ya. _Rea_ estará desde este momento con ustedes hasta que el profesor pueda volver al colegio. —agregó mirando directamente a las gemelas, apretándole levemente el brazo al director.

—Comprendo que deben retirarse, pero debemos vernos luego para conversar sobre algunas cosas. —replicó Aragorn con tono firme.

—Con lo único que me puedo comprometer es con transmitirle su planteamiento a mis compañeros, debatirlo con ellos y avisarle con uno de nuestros fénix nuestra decisión —le respondió Harry con sus esmeraldas clavadas en los ojos aguamarinas de él, sonriendo al verlo asentir con el gesto respetuoso que bien le conocía—. Descanse, profesor, le hace falta —le dijo con tono cariñoso a quien siempre querría como un abuelo—. Hasta luego señores. —se despidió e inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de desaparecer con Angela.

—No me dijiste que esos jóvenes sabían de mis hijos y de esta casa. —le reprochó Luthien a su esposo.

—No lo sabía. —le respondió él en voz baja, con la sinceridad trasluciéndose en sus ojos azules, que se le cerraron un par de minutos después por el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Luthien se preocupó y pasó su mano derecha sobre él para examinarlo. Suspiró con alivio al ver que estaba casi totalmente recuperado de sus heridas pero muy agotado.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Eowyn preocupada.

—No sé qué hizo el joven, pero su recuperación es asombrosa para las heridas que le infligieron —le respondió en voz baja indicándoles a los seis que se retirasen para dejarlo descansar.

En cuanto salieron le hizo beber con cuidado medio vaso de poción con sabor a chocolate. Vio con curiosidad que aparecía el fénix amigo de su esposo y junto al otro pequeño empezaban a entonar notas suaves.

Eowyn empezó de inmediato a curar a su hermana más tranquila con expresión de regaño contenido, mientras Angelica le pedía con sus ojos aguamarinas a su hermano mayor que las ayudase con el problema que veía venir con la mamá, en el pasillo fuera del cuarto esperando a que saliese ella. Aragorn asintió mirándola con cariño. Le acarició la cabeza mientras abrazaba a Jennifer cuando Eowyn empezó a curar a Angelica.

Arwen y Faramir se prepararon mentalmente para la batalla dialéctica que tendría lugar en breve, en la que sólo participarían si les era requerido, aunque la de ojos esmeraldas además usaría su don mezclado para calmar los ánimos tanto como fuese posible.

* * *

—¡¿Están locos?! Claro que no podemos hablar con ellos. —negó con rotundidad Hermione apenas terminar George, Jessica, Angela y Harry de contarles a todos los que estaban despiertos lo ocurrido desde que cayese herido el profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Y te parece que debía haberme negado de inmediato sabiendo como es Aragorn? —le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Harry.

—No, claro que no. —admitió la castaña a regañadientes.

—Papá Aragorn contó…

—… en una de las reuniones…

—… que sostuvimos para…

—… coordinar el venir a…

—… buscarlos, que nos…

—… habían conocido a…

—… Los Guerreros del Fénix…

—… mamá Arwen, tía Eowyn…

—… papá Faramir y él…

—… Pero que apenas si…

—… pudieron hablar en contadas…

—… ocasiones con nosotros…

—… Y que no sabían casi…

—… nada de nuestra estancia…

—… aquí porque ellos estaban…

—… complicados averiguando…

—… sobre el Dunedain traidor…

—… y con el Entrenamiento Dunedain. —les contaron los gemelitos.

—Los evadiremos tanto como sea posible sin generar problemas con Jennifer, Angelica y el profesor Dumbledore. ¿Qué opinan? —planteó Harry luego de oírlos, tranquilizándose al ver que incluso Hermione asentía en aceptación.


	27. Recuerdos y Navidad

_Resumen: Primera prueba de los inefables, los recuerdos de los chicos y una información inesperada. La vida muggle en Inglaterra y la muerte de Jhon Lennon. Un deseo de un cumpleañero desata una pesadilla y una promesa. Compañía inesperada en noche de luna llena. Una blanca navidad de familiares que no han compartido ni compartirán otra._

_**Recuerdos y Navidad**_

—Hoy le celebran el cumpleaños a Peter Pettigrew. ¿Quieren ir a ayudar en la fiesta? —planteó Harry con fingida tranquilidad, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver que los que estaban aún más dormidos que despiertos se despabilaban y lo miraban como si fuese Luna. No pudo contenerse más cuando ella empezó a reírse.

—Gracioso. —protestó su novia, que comprendió que sólo lo había dicho y en ese tono con intención de despertarlos totalmente.

Christine, Angela y Hermione se habían unido a las risas de la rubia y el pelinegro, pues los cinco estaban despiertos desde temprano mientras los otros habían bajado a desayunar sólo porque el olor de la comida había sido demasiada tentación.

—Harry, he estado pensando… —empezó a plantearle Hermione con tono preocupado, unos minutos después que cesase la risa de éste y sus amigas.

—Vaya novedad. —gruñó Ron. Estaba molesto con ella porque se había reído de la broma que les había hecho su mejor amigo, la cual consideraba había sido muy pesada.

—… que tendrás problemas con el profesor Dumbledore por tu cicatriz. —continuó ella como si su prometido no la hubiese interrumpido.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Harry intrigado.

—Por lo que le dijiste a Aragorn —le respondió la castaña como si fuese obvio, suspirando al ver que parpadeaba confundido—. Le dijiste que tu Occlumancia no era debida a él sino a Voldemort. Luego Angela empleó el cántico especial que descubrió Jessica entre los recuerdos que le dejó Jennifer, el que te ayuda a revertir casi totalmente los efectos de la conexión. —le recordó con paciencia.

Jessica, Christopher y Neville se atoraron al oírla y Angela se paralizó, mientras los demás quedaban con los cubiertos a mitad de camino, asustados todos pues no se habían dado cuenta de eso dos días atrás, cuando Harry les contó lo ocurrido al llegar.

—Caí en cuenta de esos detalles ayer en la mañana, cuando Benjy te preguntó si estabas mejor del dolor de cabeza que siempre tienes después de los enfrentamientos y tú le dijiste que esta vez no te había dado. —completó Hermione mientras Fred, Christine y Luna ayudaban a sus compañeros a recuperarse.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Ron con frustración.

—Tranquilos, le diré que en este enfrentamiento… —intentó calmarlos Harry, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que la excusa que se le había ocurrido no era buena. Denegó y suspiró, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa mientras pensaba en otra—. Siempre que regreso de las peleas tengo dolor de cabeza, Benjy y Las Protectoras lo saben, por lo tanto el profesor Dumbledore también. Hasta ahora Jennifer había dado por sentado que era debido al supuesto ataque por el que llegamos aquí.

»Por otro lado Jessica y Angela también tenían arriba su Occlumancia para evitar problemas con su abuela y Jessica logró mantenerla mientras estuvo con los tíos. Creo que puedo decirle que los diez la usamos en combate desde que Voldemort intentó por primera vez averiguar sobre nosotros directamente, cuando empezó a tendernos trampas y probar en nosotros las Maldiciones Imperius y Cruciatus.

—Y que no las quitamos con ellos porque estábamos aún tensos por el enfrentamiento, nerviosos por conocer a su familia y las reacciones de ellos al darse cuenta que sabíamos de esa casa. —completó Angela, luego que él las mirase a su prima y a ella pidiendo ayuda (por conocerlos más) y que todos quedasen en silencio un par de minutos.

—Hasta ahora les hemos hecho ver a todos que tenemos recuerdos sueltos, muchos de ellos inconexos, algunos incluso que confundimos con sueños y pesadillas —continuó Jessica mientras jugaba con su cuchillo untado de mermelada sobre la tostada en el plato—. El señor Robards estaba ya inconsciente cuando Angela y yo hablamos y decidimos llevar al abuelo con la señora Luthien. Podemos decir que la recordé a ella en esa casa atendiendo a alguien seriamente herido. Pero no quién es la persona en cama o una situación bien definida, sino algo que había confundido con un sueño.

—Pero que decidimos llevarlo con ella porque necesitábamos ayuda, no podíamos llevarlo al hospital y no sabíamos si debíamos llevarlo a la enfermería del colegio. Al llegar a la casa tuvo Jessica la seguridad que no era un sueño y enviamos entonces a _Moony_ a buscar la señora de la casa. —completó Angela con voz insegura, suspirando aliviada al ver a la castaña asentir.

La aparición de _Gaya_ cantando muy contenta y con una bolsita de cuero en sus patas los hizo sonreír y terminar de destensarse. La fénix en sólo un par de semanas había terminado de recuperarse y adquirido el tamaño propio de su edad, al igual que _Zeus_ y _Febo_.

—Los cien galeones —afirmó Harry al abrir la bolsa y ver su contenido—. Papá nos envía la mitad en dinero muggle, como hacía el abuelo.

—Es mucho dinero y nosotros estamos trabajando. —protestó Hermione mientras se lo recibía, como administradora del grupo.

—Puedes decírselo en un rato cuando llegue con mamá y el bebé. —replicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo haré. —aseguró Hermione con firmeza.

Ron rodó los ojos y los otros chicos con dificultad contuvieron la risa, deseando ver aquello. Una hora más tarde, al llegar los Potter, Jennifer y Benjy con Idun, Tyr y Sif, se presentó la situación. Todos se saludaron por sus nombres reales, pues ya a Jennifer, Lily y James les habían dicho los que usarían los que no habían nacido aún en esa época y "el cómo se les habían ocurrido". La gemela había estado feliz por los escogidos para su hija, su sobrina y los gemelitos, felicitando a Harry por "haberlos ideado".

—James, les agradecemos mucho a Lily y a ti que nos quieran ayudar económicamente pero este monto es exagerado. Nosotros estamos trabajando y cubrimos perfectamente nuestros gastos. —le dijo muy seria Hermione, tendiéndole la bolsita de cuero que había llevado el fénix temprano.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero es de mala educación devolver algo que nos ha sido regalado. Especialmente cuando no es totalmente tuyo, puesto que se los enviamos para todos. —la regañó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo estoy haciendo yo porque soy la administradora de nuestro grupo. —respondió Hermione con tono molesto.

—Entendido, señorita administradora, pero papá ya había estipulado que el monto que ustedes recibirían mientras estuviesen aquí sería ése. Pueden comprar bombas fétidas y bromas en Zonko, además de dulces en Honeydukes, si no lo necesitan para comida, ropa y los otros gastos que están cubriendo con lo que ganan en sus trabajos. —replicó James con picardía, para destensar la situación.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a gastar en esas tonterías? Tienes que aprender que hay otras cosas más importantes que… —empezó Hermione a regañarlo, deteniéndose al darse cuenta a quién estaba riñendo.

Debido a que la diferencia de edad con los padres de Harry era muy poca el trato entre los chicos y ellos era la mayor parte del tiempo de amigos, por lo que en un par de ocasiones ya la castaña había regañado a James, para sonrojarse al darse cuenta que era al papá de su amigo a quien había tratado así. Ante esto el joven auror de lentes se soltaba a reír y la chica enrojecía más.

Jennifer y Benjy en esta oportunidad le hicieron coro a James, mientras Lily rodaba los ojos al ver que la chica balbuceaba una disculpa y dejaba la bolsita con el dinero en la mesa junto a ella. Los niños se unieron a las risas, alejándose preventivamente de la castaña, mientras los otros chicos hacían esfuerzos inhumanos por no reírse también.

—Ya sé que quieren ser independientes, Hermione, pero yo quiero que estén tranquilos en el aspecto económico —le dijo con suavidad James en cuanto logró controlarse—. Además que tu amigo Harry es mi hijo, el dinero de los Potter es suyo por derecho —le recordó con firmeza, suspirando al ver de reojo que el chico de ojos esmeralda fruncía el ceño—. Si quieren hacemos esto: les doy semanalmente sólo cincuenta galeones en dinero muggle y lo que necesiten en víveres.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, avergonzada todavía.

—Y como Jessica es mi hija me recibirán también desde hoy lo concerniente a la ropa que necesiten. —afirmó en seguida Jennifer.

—Yo los seguiré ayudando con los ingredientes y pociones. —aseguró en seguida Benjy, sonriendo al ver que la castaña murmuraba algo entre dientes pero asentía.

—Ya que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en lo referente al dinero, los víveres, la ropa, los ingredientes y las pociones, vamos a comenzar con la primera prueba. —planteó Lily con aspecto serio, sonriendo internamente al ver que los chicos la miraban con curiosidad pero asentían de inmediato.

—Hemos estado analizando que el bloqueo temporal no se comporta de forma normal, no pudiendo ser eliminado por los métodos tradicionales, porque fue generado por un choque de al menos una maldición muy poderosa y un escudo protector también muy poderoso —planteó con serenidad Jennifer, sonriendo con suavidad al ver que los doce chicos la miraban confundidos pero asentían—. Es por ello que lo primero que haremos será generar una situación similar con los diez mayores, que fueron quienes llegaron aquí de esa manera.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los doce chicos con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

—Calma. Jennifer dijo similar, no igual. —intervino de inmediato Benjy con su voz gruesa cargada de firmeza, sonriendo al ver que los chicos se giraban a mirarlo, parpadeaban confusos pero asentían.

—James, ve con el pequeño Harry, Chris & Chris a Viewsea. Sif, por favor acompáñalos mientras Idun y Tyr esperan en el comedor. —les pidió Lily.

—Pero… —protestaron de inmediato el auror y los gemelitos, deteniéndose al ver la mirada de regaño de la inefable. Salieron de la sala cabizbajos con el bebé, _Zeus_ y _Gaya_, que los trasladaron a la casa en que se retiró a vivir Charlus luego del ataque a su esposa.

—Harry, Hermione, Angela y Ron eran los que estaban más cerca de lo que originó el problema, así que se ubicarán aquí, justo frente a mí —les indicó Benjy, asintiendo al ver que le obedecían—. Ginny, Luna y Neville se ubicarán junto a Lily. Jessica, Fred y George unos pasos atrás, junto a Jennifer. —continuó con las indicaciones, analizando el espacio del que disponían para lo que pretendían ese día.

—Guarden los diez las varitas y sigan las instrucciones de Benjy al pie de la letra. Olviden que Jennifer y yo estamos aquí, concéntrense sólo en él. —les ordenó Lily con tono de mando.

Nueve cabezas se giraron a mirar a Harry interrogantes, obedeciendo al verlo asentir y guardar su varita en el cinturón de cuero de dragón.

—Cierren los ojos y visualicen una esfera morada frente a ustedes. Todo lo demás está totalmente a oscuras, sólo pueden ver la esfera morada —les indicó con tono suave Benjy, repitiendo lo último varias veces hasta que notó por las expresiones de los chicos que todos estaban ya totalmente concentrados y enfocados. Asintió en dirección a Lily, que lanzó sin verbalizar sobre ellos el hechizo "Traslatum Recordare"—. La esfera avanza hacia ustedes ahora —dijo con seguridad el moreno, deteniéndose extrañado al verlos denegar. Miró interrogante a Lily, que se encogió de hombros—. Pueden ver la esfera morada y… —se detuvo al ver a Harry, Hermione y Ron avanzar, mientras Angela se ubicaba tras ellos, retrocediendo para darles espacio.

Jennifer tuvo que retroceder para darle espacio a su hija y los gemelos pelirrojos que se giraban con los ojos aún cerrados hacia donde ella estaba, con expresiones preocupadas.

Lily, Benjy y Jennifer tragaron saliva al ver a los tres chicos frente al moreno formar un círculo de manos y empezar a mover los labios, sin entender pero permaneciendo en absoluto silencio muy atentos a los diez chicos. En un momento la boca de Ron se detuvo y Ginny dio un paso al frente con expresión asustada y diciendo algo en un murmullo ininteligible, luego el chico retomó el movimiento de su boca, más rápido que antes.

Después de unos minutos Hermione, Harry y Ron se detuvieron, muy tensos, para luego empezar a retroceder con las respiraciones muy agitadas al igual que Angela. Los cuatro chicos trataron instintivamente de cubrirse sus rostros con sus manos, mientras Angela hacía también dos rápidos movimientos con sus manos, uno para quitar unos lentes inexistentes del rostro de Harry y el otro correspondiente al hechizo que los impulsó hacia atrás en la cueva. Ginny, Luna y Neville parecían gritar "No" y avanzaron inconscientemente un paso, Jessica, Fred y George intentaban golpear una pared inexistente y seguidamente los diez caían semiinconscientes con un fuerte escudo rodeándolos y agitando el bloqueo temporal violentamente.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamaron Lily, Benjy y Jennifer a coro, asustados, pues la última había tenido que proteger rápidamente a sus amigos con un escudo de Magia Antigua. Los tres estaban viendo luces iridiscentes rodeando el escudo que los protegía a ellos, así como también en el que protegía a los chicos.

Sabían lo que significaban tanto por la explicación breve que les dio la señora Maia cuando les planteó el hacer la prueba, como por la investigación que hicieron los tres con libros que buscó la gemela. El bloqueo temporal era totalmente irregular porque era el producto de la mezcla de escudos protectores, terribles maldiciones y una fuente de energía muy poderosa.

El poder esmeralda de Harry había catalizado la protección de los escudos conjurados por Angela y las maldiciones de Voldemort para evitar que generasen la muerte de los chicos. La chica conscientemente había luchado por atenuar los efectos de las protecciones del horcrux, mientras el chico inconscientemente fusionaba el choque de energías y lo transformaba en algo nuevo que no se volviese contra ellos hasta matarlos, pero que los bloqueaba. Aquello era una energía nueva, atada inicialmente a los siete chicos que habían estado en la cueva, afectándolos de muchas maneras, mezclándose lentamente con el lazo generado por Angelica, conformando un extraño y gradual cambio en éste. Sin embargo el cambio era tan gradual que los chicos aún no se habían dado cuenta.

Además a Lily, Jennifer y Benjy el oír la risa escalofriante de Voldemort les había erizado la piel. Era evidente para ellos que él era el causante directo del problema de los chicos, mirándose nerviosos entre ellos.

Al cesar la agitación Jennifer quitó el escudo de ella y los tres se volcaron hacia los chicos. La gemela y el inefable parpadearon confundidos al ver que el escudo de los chicos les impedía el acceso un par de minutos mientras que Lily lo atravesaba como si no estuviese allí y llegaba a su hijo, desapareciendo en ese momento. Se miraron interrogantes, sacudieron la cabeza y corrieron a ayudarla.

—Hijo. Tranquilo, soy yo, Lily —le dijo agitada la pelirroja al ver que se sobresaltaba al tocarlo y sin abrir los ojos intentaba retroceder—. Abre los ojos. Todo está bien, calma. Soy yo, tu mamá.

Harry se detuvo al oírla e hizo un esfuerzo por calmar su respiración agitada y su corazón alocado. Separó lentamente sus párpados para mirar a su alrededor, confundido.

—Calma Angela, todo está bien. Soy Benjy, no ha pasado nada. —le dijo con dulzura, preocupado por la respiración irregular de la chica.

—Tranquila hija, no llores. Están bien, de verdad. —le aseguró Jennifer abrazándola, tragando saliva al sentir que se aferraba a ella y denegaba mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

Les tomó casi quince minutos tranquilizarlos y obligarlos a beber medio vaso de poción plateada a cada uno. Les explicaron lo que habían investigado antes de ir allí, lo visto y oído mientras ellos recordaban la esfera morada e intentaron armar entre todos una explicación coherente.

—¿Entonces el que el bloqueo temporal sea tan irregular lo generamos nosotros sin saberlo? —preguntó Harry aturdido, mientras se masajeaba la sien derecha sin darse cuenta. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y su cicatriz le molestaba mucho, aunque no por culpa de su enemigo en esta oportunidad.

Jennifer lo notó y frunció el ceño, evaluándolo una vez más con su varita. Sacó después de su maletín una poción de color marrón oscuro y la repartió en varias redomas, para darle a beber a cada uno de los diez chicos la dosis que necesitaba según la evaluación que les iba haciendo mientras Lily y Benjy hablaban con ellos.

—En parte, pero eso evitó que el choque entre los escudos que generaron para protegerse y las maldiciones con que Voldemort intentaba dañarlos produjesen algo peor que, seguramente, los habría dañado más. —le respondió Lily.

—Ustedes lograron atenuar alguna quemante y otra de alteración temporal, pero no estamos seguros de cuáles pudieron ser. Sólo sabemos que el bloqueo no es fijo sino que está transformándose lenta pero firmemente, por eso los colores iridiscentes. —completó Benjy.

—¿Transformándose el bloqueo? —preguntó confundida Angela.

—Sí —afirmó Lily. Miró interrogante a Jennifer y al verla asentir se decidió a preguntar, pues la gemela le acababa de confirmar que se recuperaban—. Lo que no entendemos es lo que ustedes estaban haciendo, rodeando algo protegido por magia oscura tan fuerte y luego intentando destruirlo. ¿Qué recuerdan?

Los diez chicos se petrificaron y palidecieron bruscamente, mirándola fijamente.

—Tranquilos chicos. —los intentó calmar de inmediato Jennifer, preocupada.

—Hermione, Ron y yo teníamos que destruir algo mientras Angela nos mantenía aislados del efecto de la esfera morada y nuestros amigos aguardaban fuera para ayudarnos, pero algo salió mal y… —se decidió a responderle Harry luego de unos minutos, con la mayor sinceridad posible. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos al sentir un fuerte mareo y que el dolor de cabeza se agudizaba mucho, sosteniéndola con sus manos.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó Lily asustada—. ¿Qué tienes?

—"Nadie romperá la línea del tiempo". —musitó Harry con un tono de voz extraño antes de perder el conocimiento, al igual que sus compañeros.

—_¡Rennervate!_ —intentó Benjy que recobrase el conocimiento Angela, muy asustado porque respiraba muy irregular—. ¿Qué les pasa? —le preguntó asustado a Jennifer al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

La gemela dejó su varita en el piso y con sus dos manos abiertas hacia arriba convocó con Magia Antigua el escudo que usase antes, viendo ella y los dos inefables asustados que no sólo no se conformaba sino que en su lugar se producían hilos iridiscentes múltiples que conectaban a los diez chicos. Retuvieron el aliento al ver aparecer inconscientes a los gemelitos en el centro de la habitación, siendo unidos rápidamente a una especie de red en que cada uno de los doce chicos era el centro de algo similar a nudos. Notaron que los hilos de la malla se multiplicaban rápidamente entre ellos.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué está pasando? —les preguntó James muy asustado desde la puerta de la sala, mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos con su bebé en brazos.

—¡No! —exclamó asustada Lily al ver que algunos hilos flotaban hacia ellos—. ¡¡Llévate al pequeño Harry!! —le ordenó aterrada a su esposo, que los miraba paralizado.

El Merodeador abrió sus ojos muy asustado cuando no pudo desaparecer con su bebé. Retuvo el aliento al ver que su pequeño tendía las manitas hacia los hilos y se reía. Surgió de él una luz esmeralda que al entrar en contacto con los hilos los transformaba en hebras plateadas y doradas. Aquello se extendió rápidamente hacia la versión joven del bebé, que se sacudió levemente al tocarlo éstas y de inmediato emanaba de él una ola de energía esmeralda en forma de nube, desapareciendo los filamentos con pequeños chispazos.

Lily, Jennifer, Benjy y James miraban absortos al bebé de tres meses, que reía y balbucía en dirección al rostro de su padre.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó confundido Harry, que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento en brazos de Lily.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó ella asustada, abrazándolo de inmediato contra su pecho y empezando a sollozar sin poder contenerse.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? —le preguntó Jessica confundida a Jennifer.

—¡Mi niña! ¡Oh, mi niña! —la abrazó la gemela y empezó a sollozar igual que su amiga.

—¿Alguien puede decirnos…

—… por qué estamos en el piso…

—… de la sala durmiendo…

—… en lugar de estar organizando…

—… la prueba que haríamos hoy? —preguntaron los gemelitos castaños.

Angela, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, George y Ron se miraron entre ellos interrogantes, encogiéndose de hombros y denegando al no entender lo ocurrido ni saber qué responderles a los niños.

—¿No recuerdan nada de lo sucedido? —preguntó extrañado Benjy. Estaba aliviado porque Angela había empezado a respirar con regularidad en cuanto la alcanzó la luz esmeralda, pero preocupado por lo que ahora veía y oía.

—¿Lo sucedido? —preguntó Harry, que había logrado separarse levemente de su mamá y la intentaba tranquilizar acariciándole la cabeza.

—Tranquila mamá, no tienes porqué estar así. Yo estoy bien y los chicos también, cálmate. —le pidió con cariño Jessica, mirándola preocupada.

—Voy a buscarles té con poción tranquilizante a Lily y a Jennifer. —afirmó Ginny levantándose.

—¡Espera! —exclamaron a coro Lily, Jennifer, Benjy y James, asustados.

La menuda pelirroja se paralizó al oírlos, mirando a su alrededor interrogante en espera de ver u oír algo que explicase la reacción de los cuatro.

—Mmm… Señores, no sé qué les pasa pero porqué no se calman un poco. —les planteó con tono suave al no suceder nada que explicase su reacción.

—Dame un minuto. No te muevas. —le indicó Jennifer, respirando profundamente para calmarse y volviendo a convocar el escudo con Magia Antigua.

Los doce chicos la miraron confundidos al ver el escudo que generaba alrededor de todos y que hebras iridiscentes, plateadas, doradas y esmeraldas lo rodeaban. Éstas se movían conformando extrañas figuras que cambiaban continuamente, desapareciendo algunas para aparecer otras.

—No sabía que ese escudo generaba eso. —comentó extrañada Angela mirando aquello con curiosidad.

—Además de servir para que el bebé se ría mucho, ¿tiene alguna función mientras esté el bloqueo temporal sobre nosotros? —preguntó intrigado el Harry joven.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan? —preguntó Benjy serio.

Los doce chicos lo miraron extrañados, preguntándose luego en silencio con sus ojos y gestos sutiles sobre el anormal comportamiento de sus acompañantes.

—Mamá dijo que, ya que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con el dinero, los víveres, la ropa, los ingredientes y las pociones, íbamos a comenzar con la primera prueba. —respondió Harry con cautela, asintiendo los otros once chicos.

Lily, Benjy, Jennifer y James tragaron saliva. Interrogaron los dos últimos con sus miradas a los dos primeros, que denegaron levemente.

—El asunto es que ya hicimos la prueba y… los resultados fueron… interesantes. —respondió nerviosa Lily.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Harry serio.

—Primero vamos a tomar el té con poción que sugirió Ginny, nos tranquilizamos, yo los evalúo y luego les contamos. —decidió Jennifer.

Los doce chicos fruncieron el ceño y se interrogaron entre ellos con sus miradas, incorporándose para hacer lo que ellos decían al ver a su líder asentir. La gemela quitó el escudo y le sonrió con cariño a su hija para intentar calmarla, preocupándose al notar algo extraño en la mirada de la chica. No había en su mirada miel la tristeza que le conocía desde que llegaron con ellos.

Luego de tomarse el té con poción tranquilizante todos, los chicos escucharon extrañados el relato de Benjy de todo lo visto, oído, hablado y vivido, pues no recordaban nada de aquello como tampoco de lo sucedido con la esfera morada que les había llevado allí u otra cosa de sus vidas antes de llegar a esa época.

—¿Y yo les dije que Hermione, Ron y yo teníamos que destruir algo mientras Angela nos aislaba? —preguntó intrigado Harry.

—Sí. —afirmó Lily con rotundidad.

—Insisto en que deberían permitir que Angelica se enterasen quiénes son para que estuviese presente y me ayudase —intervino preocupada Jennifer—. Ella sabe cosas que yo no sé, porque hemos sido entrenadas diferente por el señor Mithrandir según nuestras diferentes habilidades. —completó al ver las expresiones interrogantes de quienes la rodeaban.

—¿Y nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo en que ella estuviese presente? —preguntó Harry intrigado.

—¿Quién es el señor Mithrandir? —preguntó Angela, que no entendió el cruce de miradas entre los papás de su amigo, el hombre moreno y la mamá de su prima.

—Él es un tutor personal que nos entrena a mi gemela y a mí en lo referente a los Dunedains. —respondió con cautela Jennifer, mirándolos preocupada.

—Pues lo lógico sería entonces hablar directamente con él, pero por otro lado me preocupa lo que dije antes de perder el conocimiento según lo que nos han contado —planteó pensativo Harry, frotándose la cicatriz inconscientemente—. "Nadie romperá la línea del tiempo" —repitió lo dicho por su mamá, frunciendo el ceño porque le empezaba a incrementar de nuevo el dolor de cabeza—. No sé qué pueda significar eso, pero puesto que no somos de esta época será mejor que tengamos cuidado con lo que hacemos.

—Pero no entiendo porqué mamá no puede saber nuestras identidades, mientras tía y tus papás sí. —replicó Angela haciendo un puchero, frotándose la sien derecha en seguida.

Benjy, Lily, James y Jennifer abrieron sus ojos al máximo al oírla, sin entender el comportamiento de los chicos desde que recuperasen el conocimiento luego de la ola de energía esmeralda.

—Me duele la cabeza. —se quejaron a coro los gemelitos.

El bebé empezó a llorar y los otros chicos a hacer gestos de dolor, sujetándose las cabezas entre sus manos.

—Vamos a casa de Leonel para que Laurence pueda ayudar a Jennifer con los doce chicos. Luego intentaremos entender lo que ha sucedido. —planteó Lily preocupada.

—No vayan a hablar delante de él de los Dunedains, Angelica o el señor Mithrandir. —les indicó Jennifer preocupada.

—No preguntes cómo, pero sabemos que no debemos hacerlo. —le respondió serio Harry mientras atraía a la gemelita hacia él.

—No creo poder concentrarme para aparecerme. —musitó Jessica, antes de apoyar su frente sobre la fría mesa de madera para intentar calmar el mareo que empezaba a sentir.

—¿No podríamos dormir un poco e ir después? —planteó Angela recostándose en su novio con sus ojos cerrados.

—O tal vez venir ese señor. —planteó Neville mientras cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba a la rubia, que había cerrado sus párpados también.

Jennifer de inmediato evaluó a su hija con su varita, palideciendo y abriendo sus ojos al máximo muy asustada.

—Voy por ayuda. —afirmó James decidido al ver su expresión.

—Nadie puede venir a esta casa si no lo traen los fénix de los chicos —le recordó Benjy abrazando al gemelito—. Pero tampoco creo que sea buena idea llevarlos con Laurence sin saber exactamente lo que les pasa y con las lagunas en sus memorias recientes que están presentando.

—Llevémoslos a casa. Angelica nos puede ayudar con ellos mientras tú y yo averiguamos lo que está pasando. —planteó Lily decidida.

Dos minutos después, con los doce chicos de nuevo inconscientes, los cuatro se miraron aterrados pues no lograban desaparecer. Al oír cantar a los seis jóvenes fénix suavemente sintieron que sus corazones se llenaban de nuevo de esperanzas, tranquilizándose, especialmente porque el bebé había dejado de llorar.

—Como me gustaría poder comunicarme con ustedes como lo hace mi hijo para saber si nos pueden llevar a todos a Deercourage. —comentó Lily acariciándole el plumaje a _Moony_, que se había posado en su brazo izquierdo, mientras con el derecho arrullaba a su bebé. Se entristeció al ver al ave denegar.

Jennifer suspiró e hizo de nuevo el escudo. Vieron los cuatro que ahora habían más hebras iridiscentes que plateadas, doradas y esmeraldas, notando intrigados que las primeras parecían luchar con las otras.

—No sé lo que significa pero no me gusta. —comentó James.

—Este es el espacio más amplio de la casa. Sugiero que traslademos con nuestras varitas el mobiliario hacia la sala y acomodemos a los chicos aquí en camas para recostarlos a los doce y poder atenderlos mientras conseguimos la forma de revertir el problema que se ha suscitado. —les planteó Benjy.

Sus tres amigos asintieron en aceptación, ayudándolos Idun y Tyr a hacer lo planteado por el moreno mientras Sif cuidaba al bebé. Luego los cuatro se sentaron a leer y analizar los apuntes tomados por Jennifer del libro consultado y por los dos inefables del planteamiento de su grupo de investigación.

—Benjy, ¿por qué…

—… estamos de acampada…

—… en el comedor? —le preguntaron los gemelitos, sobresaltando a los cuatro.

—Para que descansasen todos donde pudiésemos verlos. —les respondió el inefable con cuidado, pues no quería ponerlos nerviosos pero tampoco presionarlos sin saber lo que recordaban.

—¿Podemos jugar con Atlantis un rato en el jardín? —preguntó la niña.

—Parece que ha nevado y tal vez el frío nos ayude con el dolor de cabeza. —explicó el niño señalándoles la ventana cercana.

—Primero los examino y les doy a tomar algo, los acompaño a ponerse algo abrigado y luego pueden salir a jugar un rato con su mascota. —les respondió Jennifer, sonriendo al verlos asentir.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Lily y Benjy regresaban al comedor de hacer unos hechizos evaluadores en la sala, los diez chicos mayores llevaban a punta de varita a James y Jennifer por el pasillo, mientras los tres elfos los acompañaban asustados mirando al bebé que iba en brazos de la menuda pelirroja.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó serio el moreno.

—Quieto ahí. Por favor dejen sus dos varitas y caminen hacia donde están ellos. —les ordenó el chico de ojos esmeralda muy serio.

—Harry, por favor cálmate y escúchanos. —intentó de nuevo James.

—Mi nombre es Marte. Y ya que usted nos considera magos oscuros no tengo nada que hablar con usted. —le replicó el chico con tono molesto.

—Venus, entrégame a mi bebé ahora mismo. —le ordenó muy seria Lily.

—En cuanto su esposo nos diga dónde están los niños. —le respondió la chica.

—Ya les dije que… —empezó a responderle Jennifer.

—Diana, Electra, vamos…

—… al jardín para que… —se les acercaron corriendo los gemelitos, que las habían localizado por las voces de Harry y Ginny. Se detuvieron al ver lo que ocurría.

—¿Dónde estaban? —los regañaron a coro las primas.

—En el jardín. —respondieron los niños parpadeando confundidos.

Los diez chicos mayores del E.D.H. se miraron nerviosos, suspirando antes de bajar las varitas y tomar Harry al bebé en brazos para llevárselo a su mamá.

—Toma a tu bebé y perdona el malentendido, Lily. —se disculpó con tono y mirada llenos de arrepentimiento.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió ella, recibiéndole el bebé—. ¿Cómo sigues del dolor de cabeza? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Se me pasará, sólo cuestión de ir a descansar un rato. —le respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, no es así. —le respondió ella con suavidad.

—Sé que les va a parecer una pregunta tonta, pero ¿qué fecha es hoy? —les preguntó Benjy al ver que los doce chicos fruncían el ceño ante lo dicho por su amiga.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó Harry—. 10 de septiembre de 1980. —respondió como si fuese algo obvio, luego de ver al moreno denegar.

—Si fuese esa fecha mi bebé sólo tendría mes y medio. Además los niños no habrían estado jugando con nieve —le contradijo con suavidad Lily, suspirando al ver que los doce chicos miraban al pequeño interrogantes—. Hoy es 2 de noviembre de 1980. Mi pequeño Harry tiene tres meses cumplidos y ustedes tienen problemas con su memoria inmediata, además de fuertes dolores de cabeza, por un intento que hicimos de ayudarlos a recuperar totalmente los recuerdos, revirtiendo en parte lo que les trajo aquí.

—Eso… eso es… —intentó replicar el pelinegro, con sus esmeraldas clavadas en el bebé que le tendía las manitas.

—Tranquilos, chicos. Sabemos que están confundidos, pero ya hemos averiguado lo que les está ocurriendo y también cómo ayudarlos. Es necesario que se queden tranquilos y permitan que los ayudemos con una poción, un hechizo y reposo. —les aseguró Benjy.

—Pero su amigo piensa mal de nosotros por lo que nos obligó a hacer Voldemort ayer en… —intentó replicar Harry, deteniéndose confundido por las fechas—. Sólo que eso no fue ayer y James no nos ha acusado de nada desde que despertamos y preguntamos por los niños. —comentó para si mismo mientras se frotaba la cicatriz.

—¿Podrían darnos poción para el dolor de cabeza? Venus y yo no tenemos nuestros maletines. —les pidió Jessica.

—Claro que… —empezó Jennifer preocupada.

—No —la interrumpió Lily—. Lo siento, chicos, pero debemos preparar esta poción —señaló los apuntes que tenía su compañero de trabajo en las manos—. Son tres tomas pequeñas con una hora de diferencia entre ellas, luego que les apliquemos un hechizo especial, y deben guardar absoluto reposo.

Los doce chicos se consultaron con sus miradas, nerviosos, sin saber qué hacer. _Hera_, _Rea_, _Moony_, _Febo_, _Zeus_ y _Gaya_ revolotearon frente a los chicos, comunicándose con ellos, tranquilizándolos.

—No es lógico que Jennifer, Lily y James estén aquí con lo que recordamos. —opinó Hermione.

—Lo que recordamos… No sé ustedes pero además del dolor de cabeza tengo muchas lagunas en mis recuerdos. —comentó Ron.

—Yo también. —afirmaron los otros chicos a coro.

—Harry, por favor, confía en nosotros. —le pidió con dulzura Lily.

—Estamos sin los pasamontañas. —comentó él aturdido.

—Eso es porque nosotros cuatro sabemos que tú eres mi hijo, Neville de Alice, Jessica de Jennifer, Angela de Angelica, Chris & Chris de Christine, Hermione de los señores Granger, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny de los Weasley y Luna de los Lovegood. —le respondió ella con tono suave.

Harry observó que los gemelitos se abrazaban a Benjy con expresiones de dolor en sus rostros. Suspiró y asintió.

—Confiaremos en ustedes. Haremos lo que dicen. —aceptó en nombre del E.D.H.

Jennifer, Lily, James y Benjy sonrieron, conduciéndolos de nuevo al comedor para recostarlos en las camas que habían ubicado allí. Lily y James les explicaron lo vivido por los doce cuando intentaron que los diez mayores recordasen lo sucedido que les había trasladado a esa época.

Él había visto a los gemelitos caer al piso quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza al poco de llegar con ellos y el bebé a la casita en Falmouth. Luego despertaron tranquilos y tomaron jugo que les preparó Sif, que había viajado con ellos. Charlaron tranquilos antes de desaparecer los gemelitos y él regresar allí con el bebé y la elfina, suponiendo acertadamente que estarían con los mayores.

Jennifer y Benjy mientras tanto prepararon la difícil poción en la cocina, hablando en voz baja sobre lo ocurrido. Ella le planteó lo que había notado en la mirada de la hija y él le confirmó que lo había notado también en algunos de los otros chicos.

—Al parecer no fue un ataque, sino que estaban solos intentando destruir algo protegido por magia oscura terrible —comentó Jennifer pensativa, completando la idea que se le había ocurrido al ver la expresión interrogante de su amigo—. Lily, James, Angelica, Christine, Christopher, papá y yo no vinimos a buscarlos, mientras mis hermanos y cuñados sí estaban con los gemelitos, además que Sirius y Remus venían con unas jóvenes. Pienso que los chicos tienen razón en la posible explicación que nos dieron, nosotros estábamos heridos seriamente y ellos intentaban destruir algo para ayudarnos.

—Podría ser —aceptó Benjy pensativo—. Los chicos siempre se exigen mucho a si mismos y hacen cuanto está a su alcance para ayudar. Posiblemente Voldemort hiciese con ustedes algo similar a lo de los pilares, aislándolos, los chicos buscasen destruirlos y al verse trasladados a esta época creyesen que fallaron y ustedes murieron por ello, o algo similar.

—Y no recuerdan claramente lo sucedido pero sí la sensación de haber fracasado y el dolor de la pérdida —completó Jennifer asintiendo—. Pero quienes vinieron a buscarlos deben saber lo realmente ocurrido. Es una lástima que los gemelitos también perdiesen parcialmente la memoria. Estoy segura que podrían tranquilizar a los otros chicos al decirles lo ocurrido después que…

—¿Jennifer? —le preguntó intrigado Benjy al verla detenerse y palidecer.

—Aunque tal vez sea mejor que no lo recuerden. —le respondió ella en voz muy baja, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No pienses eso. Jessica y los otros niños que tendrás con Remus te darían suficientes fuerzas para sobreponerte a cualquier herida. —le dijo él con firmeza, abrazándola, tragando saliva al sentirla reprimir un sollozo con dificultad. Esperaba de todo corazón estar en lo correcto.

Oyeron burbujear la poción y se separaron, recibiéndole ella el pañuelo y haciendo esfuerzos para calmarse mientras él con su varita graduaba las llamas y añadía el último de los ingredientes. Diez minutos más tarde ella estaba serena y la poción lista, llevándola al comedor para darles la primera dosis a los chicos luego de aplicarles Lily y Benjy el difícil hechizo que habían creado para contrarrestar el efecto del que les habían aplicado antes.

Jennifer, Lily, James y Benjy observaron con curiosidad la extraña formación con apariencia acuosa que recubría el escudo convocado por la primera, luego de darles la tercera dosis a los adormilados chicos. Parecía agua esmeralda con gránulos plateados y dorados flotando, mientras aceite iridiscente generaba extrañas figuras intentando mezclarse pero sin lograrlo.

—Es una lástima que no hiciese el escudo antes de la prueba para poder comparar, pero no me imaginaba siquiera lo que podríamos ver al hacerlo. —comentó Jennifer.

—Al menos nos han dicho que ya no tienen dolor de cabeza, antes de quedarse totalmente dormidos. —la reconfortó James, apretándole levemente el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—En cuanto despierten sabremos lo que recuerdan y veremos cómo manejar la situación que se ha suscitado con la prueba que hemos hecho. —afirmó Benjy, sonriendo al ver a sus tres amigos suspirar y asentir.

A una señal de James quitó Jennifer el escudo y se trasladaron con el bebé a la cocina, dejando a los chicos durmiendo bajo el cuidado de Sif, Idun y Tyr. Allí hablaron de lo visto y sus sospechas, reconfortando James a su esposa y su amiga, apoyando a su amigo y decidiendo los cuatro que si los chicos seguían sin recordar sus vidas pero notaban de nuevo tristeza en sus miradas les harían ver que ellos podían estar bien.

Dos horas más tarde los chicos despertaron, nerviosos al recordar ahora sus vidas totalmente y lo ocurrido con la prueba que hicieron con ellos. Se tranquilizaron todos al hablar con los cuatro que los acompañaban mientras comían el almuerzo que les prepararon los tres elfos, luego de reacomodar el mobiliario. Comprobaron después que ahora sí podía cualquiera de ellos trasladarse por aparición fuera de la casa, movilizándose de este modo entre Greenprairie y Viewsea.

Se trasladaron luego Lily, Benjy y Jennifer con los doce chicos a casa de Leonel Major, esperándolos James con el bebé y los tres elfos en Greenprairie.

Les contaron al jefe de los inefables, Nataly, Mintaka y Laurence una versión bastante cercana a la verdad de lo ocurrido en la prueba, la cual se limitaba al fuerte dolor de cabeza de los doce chicos, los períodos de consciencia con pérdidas mayores y diferentes de la memoria en cada período, el aislamiento que experimentaron todos en la casa en que se quedaban los chicos en ese momento por lo que no pudieron pedir ayuda y lo hecho por Lily y Benjy con ayuda de Jennifer para revertir el problema.

Laurence los examinó preocupado y le explicó a Jennifer algo que ella no había entendido durante la evaluación que les había hecho, poniéndoles un tratamiento riguroso para esa semana y fijando que debía evaluarlos al menos día por medio. Harry accedió en nombre de todos, pues aún experimentaban fugaces mareos. Lo preocupaban especialmente los niños y Jessica, que lucían pálidos y ojerosos. Al regresar los quince a Greenprairie le contó Lily aquello a James, que los miraba muy preocupado. Harry lo intentó tranquilizar diciéndoles que estaban mejor.

—De todos modos yo me quedaré lo que resta del día y esta noche con los chicos. Si ocurre algo les avisaré con uno de los fénix. —les planteó Benjy a sus amigos.

—No quisiera irme, pero Peter está muy solo con Sigfrida porque desde hace dos días la mamá está hospitalizada. —les contó triste James.

—Hasta Angelica se está comportando bien con él, porque lo ha notado triste y nervioso. —confirmó Lily.

—No se preocupen por nosotros, estamos bien —les sonrió Harry—. Sabemos que la amistad es muy importante y ustedes lo aprecian mucho a él.

—Y él a nosotros —afirmó en seguida James, mirando fijamente a su hijo—. Sé que no confían en Peter por la desconfianza infundada de Angelica, pero él es un Merodeador. Somos amigos desde que entramos al colegio.

—Perdona papá, pero para nosotros él es sólo otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix, como lo son Edgar Bones, Emmeline Vance y los otros. —le respondió con tono sereno Harry luego de suspirar.

—Si descubrimos al traidor retomarán el contacto con nuestros amigos y le darán a Peter una oportunidad, ¿verdad? —le pidió James sin apartar sus avellanas de las esmeraldas de su hijo.

—Te lo prometo —aceptó Harry luego de unos minutos en silencio—. Pero no permitan que el buscar el traidor se convierta en una obsesión. Eso podría destruir su grupo. —añadió serio.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. —afirmó James con una gran sonrisa, atrapándolo en un abrazo lleno de cariño paternal, alborotándole el desordenado cabello negro.

—Vendré a la hora del desayuno, antes de ir al hospital. —se despidió Jennifer, dándole un cariñoso beso a su hija en la cabeza.

Luego de los tres desaparecer los chicos suspiraron, sonriendo al oír los ladridos de Atlantis.

—Nosotros también…

—… queremos jugar…

—… en la nieve. —pidieron los gemelitos.

—Guerra de bolas de nieve —propuso Hermione, riéndose de las expresiones de incredulidad de todos—. Busquemos abrigos adecuados para que no nos resfriemos. —añadió con expresión de mamá regañona, sonriendo al verlos reírse y asentir.

Benjy acompañó a los gemelitos mientras los chicos se cambiaban.

El martes 11 de noviembre los chicos hablaron sobre los niños McMillan, pues aún no habían nacido pero ese día sería el cumpleaños de Jefferson en su tiempo. Los doce estaban bastante cansados y un poco tristes, pero aún así permanecieron media hora en la sala de la casa charlando. Se habían comprometido entre ellos y con los cuatro que sabían sus identidades a no dejarse llevar ni por la guerra en el mundo mágico ni por los trabajos en el mundo muggle.

No habían hecho más pruebas Lily y Benjy con ellos para que recordasen sus vidas ni para interferir con el bloqueo temporal, pero sí llevaban con Jennifer un control más estricto de los cambios en éste por medio del escudo que ella convocaba cuando se reunían, así como de las evaluaciones en medimagia a las que los sometían.

Habían descubierto que algunas alteraciones de los chicos se veían reflejadas en los cambios en torno al escudo, pues el fin de semana los doce habían experimentado de nuevo un período de veinticuatro horas de sueño profundo al igual que los diez padres, su amigo moreno, Alastor Moody, la subdirectora y el director de Hogwarts, luego de una práctica de Angela con Angelica en un lugar retirado.

Esto había alarmado mucho a los chicos, pues madre e hija lo habían pasado solas en la pradera a los pies del Ben Macdui en que habían acampado para su práctica. La mayor había tranquilizado a la más joven cuando despertaron, diciéndole que consultaría lo ocurrido con su tutor, evitando con sus dulces palabras que la chica sufriese una crisis respiratoria. Luego la arrulló con la nana en su lengua materna mientras le acariciaba la cabeza sobre el pasamontañas. Angela sabía que su mamá sospechaba del parentesco, pero no se atrevía a confirmárselo y ella no la presionaba.

Leonel había convocado a una reunión en su casa ese sábado a Alastor, Lily, Benjy, Alice, Sirius, James y Frank, para hablar sobre algunas preguntas que Rufus le había hecho sobre el día que rescataron a Benjy. Durante ésta observó atónito como los siete se quedaron dormidos mientras hablaban con él. Sus hijos Laurence y Robin lo habían intentado ayudar a que recuperasen el conocimiento, apenas llegar a la casa por la llamada vía polvos flú de su padre, muy preocupados los tres porque no entendían lo que sucedía.

Peor aún se sintió el jefe de los inefables cuando, al intentar contactar a su amigo Albus para informarle el problema que tenía y pedirle consejo, se enteró por el profesor Flitwick que él y la subdirectora estaban en condiciones similares. La enfermera y el jefe de Ravenclaw accedieron a guardar el secreto de lo que estaba ocurriendo luego que él les aseguró que era algo concerniente al trabajo en su oficina, llevándoselos a los dos a su casa.

Laurence intentó ubicar a Jennifer en Maidstone, encontrándola allí dormida al igual que a Remus. No logró ubicar a Angelica y esto despertó sus sospechas, las cuales confirmó cuando los chicos no le respondieron al mensaje que les envió con los fénix. Trasladó a los Lupin a casa de su padre y allí tuvieron a todos bajo observación hasta que despertaron.

Christine y Christopher estuvieron igual en su casa en Bristol, de lo que se enteró Benjy cuando pudo ir allí.

Mithrandir habló con el director sobre el fenómeno, en una reunión que pidió Albus luego que Angela y Angelica aparecieron media hora después de despertar los dormidos. El anciano llegó a la conclusión que era producido por la alteración en los chicos, que estaba afectando a quienes estaban en contacto más directo con ellos desde que habían llegado a esa época, entregándole a su pupilo y amigo una carta sellada para que se las entregase a los chicos por medio del fénix que lo acompañaba. El jefe del Consejo Dunedain ya había hablado con su pupila y sospechaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que les enviaba un conjunto de recomendaciones para que evitasen que se repitiese la situación.

Aquello había intranquilizado mucho a los chicos, pero no habían percibido con el don del Manejo de la Energía ninguna alteración en el continuo espacio tiempo. Además que la carta hablaba de un lazo energético forjado en el futuro del que provenían que era afectado por el fenómeno mágico que ellos sufrían y otros lazos forjados en la época actual. Eso tenía sentido para los chicos sabiendo del lazo formado cuando se cerró el proceso al que los sometió Angelica, tomando en cuenta el lazo de control de recuerdos que habían forjado con quienes habían dormido igual que ellos.

Angela se prometió a si misma y a sus compañeros del E.D.H. a controlar con más cuidado los entrenamientos que su mamá quería que hiciese con ella, así como se afianzaron más los doce en aislarse de otras personas para evitar el generar otros inconvenientes. Los preocupaba mucho la situación con Leonel, Laurence y Robin Major, pero no podían alejarse de ellos sin ocasionar más problemas de los que resolverían.

—Papá se ha quedado solito en el sótano de Maidstone. —comentó Jessica con tristeza al recibir el mensaje de _Moony_.

—Ve con Fred a acompañarlo. Nosotros iremos a Cork y les avisaremos por las esclavas cuando deban desaparecer. —decidió Harry.

—Pero… —intentó protestar la chica de ojos miel.

—El ataque no es tan grave y no quiero que tío esté lastimado mañana. Ya sabes que lo pasará mal si papá y padrino no lo acompañan. —la interrumpió con tono firme, llenas de cariño sus esmeraldas.

—Gracias primo. —se le abrazó ella, desapareciendo en seguida con su prometido.

—Chicos, yo sé que son muy buenos magos y que dominan ya la animagia pero tío no los querrá allí. Se pondrá muy nervioso y eso es perjudicial para él. —les explicó Harry a los gemelitos al ver que lo miraban enojados.

Dos horas más tarde regresó Jessica contenta por poder acompañar a su papá. Sin embargo se enojó por la actitud que tenían los gemelitos con Harry y los otros por no permitirles acompañar a su papá, uniéndose a los regaños de Hermione.

El sábado 29 de noviembre los chicos hicieron llegar a La Madriguera un juego de gobstones como regalo para Bill, así como una torta y caramelos para los más pequeños. Escondidos Ginny y Ron bajo la capa invisible de Harry vieron a sus padres examinar aquello con ayuda de su amigo Dirk Cresswell y la esposa de éste, sonriendo al ver que al no conseguir nada extraño accedían a hacer con lo que les había llegado una fiesta para el cumpleañero y los otros pequeños, que esperaban impacientes tras la puerta de la cocina.

Regresaron a Greenprairie dichosos a contarles a sus amigos, celebrando los doce el haber logrado darles aquella muestra de afecto a los Weasley.

El sábado 6 de diciembre le enviaron a Hagrid con sus fénix un ejemplar del libro "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos" y dos huevos de hipogrifo, como regalo de cumpleaños, de forma anónima y con instrucciones sobre cómo cuidar de las criaturas con cabezas de águila gigante y cuerpo de caballo adicionales a las que aparecían en el libro. _Moony_, _Febo_, _Gaya_ y _Zeus_ le dejaron todo en la cabaña al semigigante mientras él estaba haciendo sus tareas como guardabosques.

El jueves 11 de diciembre, a la hora de la cena, Lily, James, Jennifer y Benjy miraban de reojo a los chicos, que tenían toda la semana cantando "Yesterday", "I wanna hold your hand", "Come Together", "Love me Do", "Day Tripper" y "Do You Want to Know a Secret".

Habían ido todos los días porque estaban nerviosos por ellos, pues los notaban cansados y tanto Laurence como Jennifer estaban preocupados. La segunda prueba que hicieron con los chicos el sábado, para introducir modificaciones en el bloqueo temporal, no les había generado problemas de memoria pero sí debilidad y agotamiento, lo que sumado a sus trabajos muggles y los enfrentamientos con Voldemort les tenían en un mal estado físico que tenía preocupados tanto a ellos como a los Brown.

—¿Les gustan mucho las canciones de los Beatles? —les preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Además que desde el lunes es lo único que se escucha en el mundo muggle, desde que asesinaron al señor John Lennon. —le respondió Harry con sinceridad.

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó James intrigado.

—Uno de los fundadores y compositor del grupo. —le respondió Ron.

—Éste de aquí. —le señaló Luna la carátula del disco que en ese momento Jessica estaba poniendo en el tocadiscos.

—Cantan bien —asintió Benjy comenzando a tararear una de las dos canciones que más le gustaban. Sonrió al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de los chicos—. A veces también me desenvuelvo entre los muggles. A mí me gustan mucho "Imagine" y "Across The Universe".

—Mañana habrá una actividad especial en el restaurante después de las cuatro en honor a ellos, por lo que no abrirán temprano y Luna estará con Ginny y conmigo en el turno de la tarde. —les contó Harry.

—Pues nos veremos allí, porque a Neville y a mí nos han ordenado ir de ayudantes a cubrir el evento, cargando los equipos de los fotógrafos. —comentó Ron con tono fastidiado.

—Al parecer será algo especial. —opinó Benjy mirándolos intrigado.

—Si estuviesen en Liverpool sería peor, pues el grupo era de allí. —intervino Lily mirando la foto de Paul McCartney.

—¿Tengo que ponerme celoso del muggle ése? —preguntó James mirando con una ceja enarcada a su esposa.

—Pues… —le empezó a responder ella aparentemente dubitativa, sin mirarlo, acariciando la carátula—. Veamos. Es guapo, compone letras maravillosas, su voz es melodiosa, es un caballero y… —enumeró lentamente, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su esposo que se enojaba más a cada halago que ella hacía— está felizmente casado al igual que yo. —finalizó con una gran sonrisa, mirándolo frontalmente. Se rió al verlo soltar la tensión, carcajeándose al oírlo mascullar una protesta.

—Tal vez sea todo eso que has dicho, pero papá es un excelente mago, un auror y un padre maravilloso. —protestó Harry malhumorado, pues las seis chicas del E.D.H. estaban mirando mucho la carátula.

—¿Tendrá algún hermano soltero y que tenga la voz tan melodiosa? —preguntó Ginny con fingida curiosidad, que había detectado los celos de su novio.

—Chicas, si ustedes siguen mirando esa carátula así los que están vivos amanecerán mañana afónicos y llenos de verrugas. —comentó divertida Jennifer, soltándose a reír con ellas mientras cinco de los chicos gruñían en voz baja que eso era seguro.

—El restaurante está de camino a la universidad. Iremos después que ellos salgan de los trabajos para cenar. —les propuso George, que había sonreído por la broma que les habían jugado las chicas, llevando la mano de su novia a sus labios para darle un beso.

—Es una idea estupenda. —aceptó Angela sonriendo ampliamente.

—Me encantará compartir la cena con el maravilloso novio que alegra mi vida. —afirmó Luna con sus orbes plateados mirando los castaños de Neville, luego de girarle con cariño el rostro hacia ella para que se mirasen directamente a los ojos.

—A mí también me gustaría ir con el más guapo y caballeroso inglés que conozco. —le dijo zalamera Jessica a Fred.

—Sólo dime quién es y yo te ayudo a contactarlo. —le respondió él triste y cabizbajo.

—Lo ves en el espejo cada día, mi amor. —afirmó ella con dulzura, sonriéndole llena de amor al verlo levantar la vista y girarse a mirarla ilusionado, fundiéndose en seguida los dos en un beso.

—¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo allá en lo que termines tu trabajo? —le preguntó Hermione a su celoso prometido, girándole con suavidad el rostro para que la mirase, sonriendo al ver su expresión feliz justo antes que él se acercase a besarla.

Ginny no le había dicho nada con palabras a Harry, sino con sus labios sobre los de él y sus manos jugueteando con su cabello rebelde. Lily había optado por la misma táctica con James para hacerle olvidar sus celos.

Christopher carraspeó pasados varios minutos, mientras Christine rodaba los ojos y le daba un codazo. Jennifer y Benjy estaban conteniendo con dificultad la risa, pues las parejas en la mesa se habían olvidado de todo mientras se besaban, separándose sonrojados al oír al gemelito.

—¿Nos llevas a Chris y a mí? —le pidió zalamera la gemelita a Benjy.

—Claro que sí. —sonrió ampliamente el hombre moreno.

—Si nos dan la dirección iremos Lily y yo vestidos como muggles. Dejaremos al pequeño Harry con Rose y Sam un par de horas, como tienen pidiéndonos desde hace tiempo. —planteó James.

Harry miró interrogante a los chicos, sonriendo al ver que incluso Hermione asentía en aceptación. En seguida les copió la dirección en el pergamino que le acercó Idun solícita.

—Podrías ir con papá, sin que él sepa que nosotros estamos allí —le planteó Jessica a su mamá, pues había visto que se ponía triste—. Habrá muchas personas y él no nos verá, pero yo sí lo veré a él.

—Lo convenceré para que me acompañe. —le sonrió Jennifer agradecida. Deseaba de corazón que ése fuese el primer paso para tranquilizar a su hija y poder decirle la verdad a su esposo, reuniéndolos como tanto deseaba.

—Chicos, yo quisiera pedirles una vez más que renunciasen a sus trabajos —les pidió Lily con tono suave y sus esmeraldas llenas de preocupación—. Yo entiendo que el desenvolverse entre los muggles los ayuda a no sumergirse totalmente en la guerra en el mundo mágico, pero ustedes no están bien de salud.

—No tienen que preocuparse, estaremos bien. —los intentó tranquilizar Harry.

—Los gemelitos se han recuperado más rápido que ustedes, porque ellos no están sometidos a tanta presión. —intervino Jennifer.

—Si me aceptan los cien galeones semanales no tienen ninguna necesidad de mantener los trabajos muggles —presionó James—. Con eso ya aliviarían en gran parte la tensión nerviosa, por favor.

—Ustedes insistieron en que hiciéramos la prueba que propuso Leonel diciendo que para ustedes era prioridad el buscar una forma segura de volver a su época —insistió Lily—. ¿No es eso más importante que el ser independientes económicamente y que intervenir en una guerra que no es de su tiempo?

Los diez chicos mayores suspiraron, notando que los gemelitos los miraban con expresiones preocupadas.

—De acuerdo, no seguiremos con los trabajos y les recibiremos setenta y cinco galeones semanales —decidió Harry luego de consultar a sus compañeros en silencio con sus esmeraldas, para confirmar lo que venían debatiendo desde el lunes—. Averiguaremos en la universidad si podemos entrar de oyentes en algunos cursos, para cubrir ante los muggles nuestros supuestos estudios y además distraernos de la guerra en el mundo mágico.

—Excelente. —celebraron a coro Jennifer y Benjy.

—Y no se presentarán más en batallas ni seguirán investigando ubicaciones y planes de mortífagos. —presionó James.

—Al menos hasta que se recuperen de la prueba que hicimos el sábado. —lo apoyó Lily.

—Por favor. —pidieron a coro los gemelitos.

—No haremos más investigaciones sobre ubicaciones y planes de mortífagos mientras nos recuperamos. Pero si nos avisan los fénix sobre batallas en que la situación sea crítica iremos. —afirmó Harry con expresión decidida.

Lily y James suspiraron pero asintieron. Al menos habían logrado que accediese a suspender la cacería de mortífagos novatos e investigación de planes de Voldemort. Deseaban de todo corazón que los asesinos les diesen al menos una semana de respiro en cuanto a enfrentamientos graves, para que los chicos pudiesen recuperarse.

A Remus le extrañó muchísimo la petición de su esposa para que la llevase a cenar en un restaurante muggle de Edimburgo, pero aceptó contento al ver un brillo ilusionado en su mirada. Su extrañeza aumentó al conseguirse con que en el lugar había un acto de despedida a un músico muggle de reciente fallecimiento, por lo que entendía. Después de algunos minutos de estar sentados en la mesa sospechó que ella quería ver si lograba ubicar visualmente entre los presentes a los chicos, por la forma en que eventualmente miraba a su alrededor intentando disimular.

En susurros le dijo al oído que sería difícil ubicarlos así, aún para él con sus sentidos agudizados de licántropo, pero que estaba seguro que retomarían el contacto más cercano con los chicos. Sonrió al ver que lo miraba con expresión de niña pillada en una travesura y la besó en la boca, disfrutando desde ese momento los dos la velada.

Jennifer había alcanzado a ver a su hija justo antes que él le hablase al oído, por lo que se dejó llevar por las atenciones de su esposo contenta. Los tenía a los dos a tan sólo unos metros el uno del otro, deseando el uno ver al otro, por lo que estaba casi segura que lograría reunirlos muy pronto.

—Vamos amigo, no seas tan cobarde. Ya verás como la pelirroja no se enoja conmigo ni mucho menos contigo. ¿No me darás ese gusto siendo mañana mi cumpleaños? —le insistió Sirius con la expresión de cachorrito desvalido con que siempre lo había convencido de las travesuras más extremistas.

—Está todavía muy pequeño. No lo disfrutará ni lo recordará, por lo que el lío enorme en que nos meteremos con Lily no valdrá la pena. —intentó hacerlo entrar en razón James, suspirando al oír a su esposa abrir la puerta posterior de la casa para llegar junto a ellos en el jardín.

—Sirius, por favor, está muy chiquito para que empieces a meterle en la cabeza tu amor por las motos. —le dijo Lily con tono exasperado al verlo con su pequeño en brazos junto al vehículo muggle de dos ruedas que había adquirido y hechizado cuando ella estaba embarazada.

—Vamos pelirroja linda, precisamente ahora es que está en la edad perfecta para que empiece a aprender de su padrino lo maravillosas que son las cosas hechas por los muggles. Especialmente cuando un mago tan competente como yo les pone el toque mágico exacto para convertirlas en objetos maravillosos. —le replicó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el bebé de cuatro meses y medio moviéndose en sus brazos.

—Tu modestia es tan abrumadora como siempre. —le soltó Lily con sarcasmo, denegando levemente mientras sonreía al ver al padrino de su hijo reírse abiertamente.

James se removía nervioso, con el mal presentimiento que tenía en su pecho desde que su amigo le pidiese que lo dejase llevar al niño "a ver la moto que había hechizado" creciendo lenta pero firmemente en su pecho.

—Chicos, le pedí a Diana que nos acompañase un rato a tomar aire fresco. Espero que no les moleste. —se acercó Angelica seguida de su hija, sabiendo que por la risa de su esposo no la habrían oído abrir la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el jardín.

A Sirius no le extrañó que la chica estuviese allí, pues sabía que su esposa había logrado convencerla en una carta para que se viesen eventualmente y hablasen sobre los problemas de salud de la joven. De hecho habían logrado que ella y la chica de ojos miel fuesen a comer con ellos a Maidstone en un par de ocasiones, no hablando de las batallas para no ponerlas nerviosas. Remus y él estaban contentos del acercamiento con los chicos que sus esposas estaban logrando, por lo que aceptaron sus condiciones sin poner trabas.

—Claro que no, acérquense. —las invitó Lily con una gran sonrisa, girándose a mirarlas por lo que no vio cuando el de ojos grises se subió con agilidad a la moto.

—¡NO! —gritó Angela aterrada, mientras una imagen de su infancia venía a su mente intempestivamente bloqueándola.

Un hombre montado en una moto con un niño de cabellera azabache moviéndose entre el tráfico de forma irregular, sus padres adoptivos hablando en el asiento delantero del auto, su prima diciéndole unos minutos antes que tenía sueño, el suave sonido de la respiración de sus dos hermanitos durmiendo entre ellas dos en sus sillitas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Angelica confundida.

—¿Te pasa algo, Diana? —la interrogó preocupada Lily, acercándose junto a su esposo a la chica—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la pelirroja al oír un ruido fuerte, girándose rápido mientras sacaba su varita, paralizándose al ver a Sirius con su bebé montado en la moto. En ese momento comprendió que lo que había oído era el motor al ser encendido, denegando al no poder creer lo que veía con sus ojos.

—Nos vemos en unos minutos —les sonrió Sirius a los cuatro ampliamente, con sus ojos grises brillando con emoción—. Dile a tus papis adiós con tu manita, ahijado, así. —le dijo con cariño mientras le movía con cuidado el bracito.

—No te atrevas. —rugió Lily, reteniendo el aliento al ver a Sirius guiñarle el ojo derecho y echar a rodar la moto para despegar a un par de metros de ellos.

—Calma, él sabe lo que hace —intentó Angelica tranquilizar a sus acompañantes. Internamente maldecía que Lily lo medio mataría con sus propias manos antes de ella lograr llegar a él para golpearlo por hacer aquello sin antes explicarles lo que pretendía—. No te asustes, Diana, Sirius es excelente manejando motos normales y él mismo la ha hechizado para que vuele —se giró a decirle al oír su respiración muy irregular, preocupándose al ver que no sólo estaba agitada sino que de sus ojos aterrados se escapaban lágrimas—. Tranquila pequeña, no te pongas así. No pasará nada malo. Ya lo viste volar en escoba y con la moto es aún mejor.

Aunque Angela y Jessica cumplirían diecisiete años en sólo unos meses las seguían tratando de "pequeñas" los que habían velado por los chicos desde que aparecieron en el colegio, por los problemas de salud de las dos y ser las menores hasta que llegaron los niños.

—Ve por ellos en tu maldita escoba o te juro que no la dejaré ni en astillas para palillos de dientes. —amenazó Lily a su esposo.

James tragó saliva y convocó su escoba, despegando rápidamente hacia el punto en que su mejor amigo, su hermano, volaba en la moto con su bebé. Sabía que nada les pasaría, que Sirius a pesar de lo alocado que era no arriesgaría a Harry en algo de lo que no estuviese absolutamente seguro que podría sacarlo con bien. El problema era que su hermano por afecto a veces se dejaba cegar por su impulsividad y no veía más allá del momento.

—Diana, te lo aseguro, no les va a pasar nada. Cálmate —le aseguró Angelica empezando a angustiarse, pues la chica estaba respirando cada vez peor pero parecía no darse cuenta—. En unos minutos James los traerá. Yo iré con él y los traeré, ¿quieres?, pero cálmate pequeña. Lily, ayúdame a calmarla. —la urgió asustada mientras abrazaba a la chica.

—Angelica tiene razón, pequeña, Sirius y Harry estarán a salvo en tierra en unos minutos —le aseguró Lily al girarse y ver como estaba la chica—. Al menos mi hijo lo estará porque lo que es a él lo mato en cuanto aterrice. —gruñó furiosa.

—Nada de eso, lo necesito vivo para que tengamos hijas e hijos —la contradijo Angelica intentando bromear, tanto para calmar a la chica como apaciguar un poco a su amiga—. Sólo te concedo que te desquites lo suficiente para que no olvide la lección, pero ningún daño permanente.

—De acuerdo, ningún daño permanente. —aceptó Lily luego de rodar los ojos.

—Míralos, ya vienen. Estarán aquí en unos minutos. Calma pequeña. —le insistía Angelica a la chica, más preocupada a cada minuto por ella.

—Shhh, calma mi niña, los dos van a estar bien. No le haré nada a Sirius si no quieres pero cálmate ya —le aseguró Lily mientras buscaba rápido en la capa de la chica la poción para los pulmones—. _Rea_ —llamó a la pequeña fénix del novio de la chica—. Diles a Marte y a Júpiter que vengan, que es una emergencia. —le pidió apenas verla aparecer.

—El niño —musitó Angela con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones—. La moto… El niño… Pelo negro… Su cuerpito… Volando… El niño.

—Tranquila, calma —le insistió Lily asustada, ayudando a su amiga a recostarla en la hierba—. Bebe la poción pequeña, vamos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Sirius acercándose rápidamente luego que su amigo le quitase el niño de los brazos apenas aterrizar, corriendo los dos hacia ellas tres con el pequeño al no entender lo que veían desde que se acercaron para bajar.

—Está aterrada desde que te subiste a la moto con el bebé. —le respondió Lily furiosa, fulminándolo con sus esmeraldas.

—No tienen porqué ponerse así. Yo jamás pondría en peligro a Harry. —se defendió él un poco molesto, pues no veía la razón para tanto barullo.

—Estaba… ebrio… El niño… No pudo… controlarlo… Está muerto… Su pelo negro… lo movía… el viento… —murmuró Angela con la mirada perdida, después que su mamá le diese la poción, su respiración muy irregular aunque lograba aspirar aire.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he bebido una gota de licor en días, lo juro. —aseguró Sirius asustado.

—No habla de ti, sino de algo que la has hecho recordar. —respondió el chico de ojos esmeraldas que acababa de aparecer con George cuando habló Angela, atando cabos los dos al ver la moto, el bebé en brazos de James y a Angela en ese estado.

—Tranquila mi amor, ya pasó. Todo está bien —afirmó con voz dulce el pelirrojo mientras tomaba a su novia en sus brazos—. Sirius y el bebé están bien, al igual que los niños. Todo está bien, ya pasó, calma.

—Vamos a la casa. —dijo con tono suave Harry, preocupado porque aún respiraba mal y no había mirado a su amigo.

—No. Los niños se asustarán si la ven así y al notarlo le repetirá la crisis peor —lo contradijo George—. Me la llevo al punto tres, tú invéntales algo creíble.

—Tienes razón, ve. Le diré a Ginny que vaya con ustedes para que te ayude, yo los cubro con los demás. —aceptó Harry, suspirando al verlos desaparecer.

—¿Marte? —lo interrogó Angelica preocupada, reteniéndolo por un brazo.

—Diana tenía una pesadilla recurrente desde que llegamos a esta época, sólo que la asusta mucho y no se había atrevido a contarnos hasta hace poco. —le respondió Harry lentamente, mientras armaba mentalmente una mentira creíble bastante cercana a la verdad.

»En la pesadilla ella es una niña muy pequeña que viaja con otra niña casi de su edad y dos niños menores en el asiento de atrás de un auto, mientras una pareja de adultos van en el delantero —Suspiró y miró la moto con tristeza—. Los otros tres niños se habían quedado dormidos, por lo que aburrida mira hacia fuera por la ventanilla y ve a un hombre con un niño menor a ella de pelo negro en una moto, él manejando irregular y el niño intentando zafarse de él —les contó. Se detuvo un momento a ver que su versión pequeña había empezado a sollozar, reflejando el estado de ánimo que él se esforzaba en ocultar—. El hombre va ebrio y ocasiona un terrible accidente de tránsito en que muere el niño al estrellarse su cuerpo en el vidrio delantero del auto. También fallecen los dos adultos que iban en el asiento delantero, después que logran sacarlos a ellos cuatro de atrás y ponerlos a salvo, así como otras personas que iban en otros autos.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamaron al unísono los esposos Potter y los Black.

—Tal vez sólo sea una pesadilla, pero a ella la afecta mucho. Debo irme, es necesario que Venus ayude a Júpiter con Diana. —afirmó y retrocedió un paso para alejarse de ellos.

—Por favor avísanos cómo sigue ella —le pidió rápidamente Angelica, suspirando al verlo asentir antes de desaparecer—. Por favor, que logren sacarla de la crisis y ayudarla a superar esa pesadilla. —suplicó en silencio al cerrar los ojos, escapándose en seguida una lágrima de sus ojos.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Black. —rugió Lily furiosa.

—¿Por qué? Yo no sabía nada de esa pesadilla. —se defendió Sirius, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la culpabilidad.

—Si tú no hubieses subido a esa moto con mi bebé, sin mi consentimiento, nada de esto habría sucedido. —insistió ella mientras le pedía por señas a su esposo que le diese al bebé que estaba llorando.

—Claro que sucedería. En el momento en que viese a cualquier hombre con un niño de cabello negro cerca de una moto iba a recordar la pesadilla. —le espetó Sirius enojado.

—En eso tiene razón, Lily —intervino James, apresurándose a continuar antes que su esposa volcase su enojo en él—. Ella entró en pánico apenas subirse Sirius a la moto, antes de él encender el aparato con el bebé en brazos. No digo que el llevar a volar a nuestro bebé sin tu consentimiento estuviese bien de parte de mi hermano, sólo que no es su culpa lo que le ha sucedido a la chica.

Lily hizo una mueca de frustración, pues sabía que su esposo tenía razón. Los chicos se desenvolvían la mayor parte del tiempo entre muggles. Esa situación se podía haber suscitado mientras la chica se desplazaba entre la casa y la universidad.

—Tranquila, mi amor, la chica estará bien. Si los chicos necesitan ayuda de seguro nos la piden —le dijo con tono cariñoso Sirius a su esposa. Bajó la mirada gris cuando ella lo golpeó con sus puños en su pecho mientras lloraba, tragando saliva al sentir que se abrazaba a él llorando desconsolada—. Si la ven muy mal o no se sienten capaces de sacarla de la crisis le pedirán ayuda a tu hermana. Ya han demostrado antes que rompen sus propias reglas si es necesario para ayudar a uno de los otros de su grupo. Son muy unidos, tranquila, estará bien. —le aseguró mientras la abrazaba con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda alternativamente.

Dos horas más tarde los cuatro estaban al límite de sus nervios cuando llegaron Jennifer y Remus del hospital San Mungo, explicándoles James lo ocurrido mientras su esposa volvía a enviarles una nota a los chicos preguntándoles por la joven enferma. Angelica sollozaba esporádicamente en brazos de su esposo, sentados los dos en el mueble grande de la sala de Deercourage.

—Han logrado hacerla reaccionar y luego que duerma unas horas la llevarán de regreso a la casa en que viven. —afirmó Lily con alivio luego de leer rápido la respuesta que _Moony_ acababa de traerle.

—No me gusta ni un poco que hayan tardado tanto en sacarla del estado en que ustedes me cuentan que la vieron antes que se la llevasen. —comentó Jennifer preocupada, denegando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Angelica angustiada.

—Que lo que recordó no es una simple pesadilla, sino algo que vivió y había sepultado hacia el mundo de los sueños. Seguramente porque cuando ocurrió era muy pequeña para procesar su mente lo vivido. —le respondió Jennifer.

—El orfanato que recordaba la chica recién llegó aquí —pensó Remus en voz alta sin darse cuenta, suspirando al ver las miradas asustadas de su esposa, su cuñada y la pelirroja—. Si los padres murieron en un accidente muggle como el de la pesadilla, o similar, es lógico que luego la llevasen a un orfanato —se explicó—. Lo extraño es que siendo bruja se criase entre muggles, a menos que sea hija de muggles. —agregó pensativo.

Jennifer y Lily miraron de reojo a la pareja Black, sabiendo que aquello no era cierto pero sin poder decirlo, con un nudo en la garganta por lo que habría podido suceder con ellos para que no estuviesen con su hija cuando ocurriese aquello. La estudiante de medimagia se mareó al darse cuenta que la otra niña de "la pesadilla" debía ser su hija.

—¡Jennifer! ¿Qué tienes mi vida? —le preguntó asustado el licántropo mientras la sujetaba rápidamente al verla palidecer y tambalearse.

—La otra niña… Electra… Los niños… —se escapó de sus labios sin lograr coordinar las ideas, cada vez más mareada, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras su pecho se llenaba de un dolor inmenso.

—Me la llevo al hospital. —decidió angustiado Remus al verla desmayarse en sus brazos, asintiendo y siguiéndolos sus cuatro amigos.

Media hora más tarde Lily, James y Peter acompañaban a Maidstone a Sirius y Remus para dejar a Angelica y Jennifer durmiendo en sus cuartos, pues los esposos Brown las habían examinado a las dos y dado fuertes dosis de poción tranquilizante, además de poción para dormir sin soñar, dictaminando que estaban agotadas y muy cerca de severas crisis nerviosas.

Sus esposos tenían siete semanas notándolas extrañas, pero no les habían respondido sus preguntas y ahora tendrían que esperar a que se restableciesen para poder averiguar lo que las tenía así. Lily y James sabían que estaban alteradas desde lo ocurrido en Deercourage luego del ataque en Kingswood, habiendo explotado por lo ocurrido con Angela, pues aunque Angelica no sabía con certeza que era su hija lo sospechaba. Por eso habían ayudado a Sirius con la más rebelde e intentado tranquilizar a las dos con sutiles indirectas antes que se quedasen dormidas y fuesen con ellas a Maidstone.

—Puedo decirle a Sigfrida que venga a ayudarlos con ellas. —les planteó Peter a sus amigos, pues aunque no había estudiado en la Escuela de Medimagia tenía conocimientos básicos de sanadora. Se sentía incómodo al ver a quienes siempre habían tenido semblantes seguros tan preocupados.

—Te lo agradezco, Peter, pero no es necesario. —le sonrió Remus agradecido pero cansado. Al día siguiente, luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sirius, tendría que encerrarse para convertirse en licántropo. Pero ya la proximidad de la luna llena lo estaba afectando.

—Sé que tu intención es buena, amigo, pero Angelica está al borde de un colapso nervioso y si los ve aquí a Sigfrida o a ti podría explotar. —agregó Sirius cabizbajo.

—Alice me cuidará a Harry mientras yo me vengo a ayudarlos con ellas, al menos por esta noche y el día de mañana. —ofreció Lily, sonriendo al ver a los dos suspirar y asentir.

—Supongo que entonces mañana no soy bienvenido en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. —comentó con fingida tranquilidad Peter, aunque en sus ojos negros llorosos había enojo.

—Claro que eres bienvenido. Ya sabes que Angelica es de carácter explosivo pero me respeta. —denegó Sirius, palmeando en el hombro a su bajito amigo.

—Sí, pero haz dicho que se pondría mal si Sigfrida y yo venimos. —replicó Peter cabizbajo. No quería que Sirius notase en su mirada la rabia que le tenía a la esposa por haberlo marginado siempre sin un motivo, algo que su amo le había hecho notar.

—Amigo, no me malentiendas. Ella siempre ha respetado y respetará nuestra amistad. No le agradas, eso es cierto, pero jamás hará nada para herir tus sentimientos porque me lastimaría a mí. Ella sabe que Los Merodeadores somos inseparables, que jamás nos haremos entre nosotros nada que nos lastime pase lo que pase en nuestras vidas.

»Por supuesto que Sigfrida y tú pueden venir para mi cumpleaños. Lo que he dicho antes es que no creo conveniente que estén aquí todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando despierte porque tuve que hacerle trampa para que bebiese las pociones que le recomendó Christopher. —le explicó Sirius con tono calmado, luego de ver en los ojos de Remus y James que una vez más le pedían que le tuviese paciencia.

Peter se había removido incómodo ante la alusión del de ojos grises al pacto de unión eterna que hicieron los cuatro cuando eran unos chiquillos, _"cuando yo no sabía aún lo que eran el miedo y el poder"_. Hizo un esfuerzo y levantó su rostro para asentir y sonreírle. No podía dejar caer su cubierta ante ellos. Había llegado muy lejos y no había retorno del camino en el que se encontraba. No actuaría contra ellos por temor a quien se hacía llamar Marte y los compañeros de éste, no porque la lealtad que aún sentía por quienes fueron sus amigos en el colegio fuese suficiente para detenerlo. Pero tenía que empezar a sembrar entre ellos la desconfianza como le había ordenado su amo, a quien le tenía mucho miedo y respeto.

—Tal vez si alguno de ustedes logra que la gemela de su esposa le confiese lo que la tiene tan preocupada entiendan lo que le pasa a la otra. Tengo entendido que los gemelos son más unidos que los hermanos normales. Tal vez una de ellas ha descubierto algo grave y está afectando a la otra sin querer. —planteó con suavidad, como si no dijese nada importante y aparentando estar preocupado por ellas.

—Mi esposa no me oculta nada. —gruñó Sirius.

—Es sólo una teoría por algo que leí. —afirmó Peter mientras se encogía levemente.

—Tiene lógica. Pero, ¿qué podría haber descubierto una de ellas que fuese tan grave?, ¿por qué no se lo diría a su gemela?, y más importante aún, ¿por qué no nos lo iban a decir a Sirius o a mí? —planteó Remus pensativo, pues las desapariciones eventuales de las dos para ir con la familia lo preocupaban.

—Tal vez porque no se atreve a decirlo la que lo descubrió para no lastimar a la gemela —planteó con bien fingida inocencia el mago bajito—. Tal vez una de ellas descubrió al traidor. —dejó escapar lentamente Peter, como si no se atreviese a decirlo.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Si supiese cualquiera de ellas quién es nos lo habría dicho —denegó Lily de inmediato con tono molesto—. No, me corrijo, lo sabríamos porque estaría ya en Azkaban luego que le diese una buena lección al traidor.

—Fue sólo una idea. —se apresuró a defenderse Peter de la mirada de las esmeraldas, sonriendo internamente porque había alcanzado a notar unas fugaces miradas pensativas que cruzaron los ojos dorados y los grises.

—Mejor vamos a descansar todos porque si empezamos a elucubrar tonterías podemos llegar a conclusiones erradas que más tarde todos lamentaremos —intervino James serio—. La desconfianza y los planteamientos sobre posibles culpables sin pruebas llevaron a la muerte a muchos en mi familia, así que mejor no intentemos quitarle el puesto a la bruja nueva que dicta Adivinación en el colegio. Mañana les preguntaremos a ellas lo que les pasa, pero con suficiente tacto para no afectarlas en su salud.

—Tienes razón. —afirmó Remus luego de suspirar, con expresión muy cansada.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Sirius después de sacudir la cabeza, como queriendo alejar alguna idea desagradable, sonriendo ampliamente en seguida—. Vamos "lunático", a tu cama que si mañana mi cuñada te ve con ojeras me echa la culpa a mí aunque sea inocente.

—Tu también a la tuya, "canuto", que tu dulce esposa se desquita con todos cuando te ve enfermo desde que dejaste de ser su blanco predilecto —bromeó James, aliviado al ver a sus amigos menos tensos que unos minutos atrás—. Ve a descansar, "Colagusano", te enviaré una nota con queso cuando estemos listos para la fiesta. —añadió con la broma que les gustaba gastarle desde que aprendieron animagia.

—Pero que sea del mejor de las cocinas. —le respondió Peter como siempre había hecho, pues sabía que había sembrado la semilla y no debía presionar más.

Lily rodó los ojos como siempre hacía cuando les oía ese tipo de bromas, desde que dejó de rechazar a James y se convirtió en su novia, despidiéndoles con cariño para luego de llevarle el niño a su amiga rubia regresar a cuidar de las gemelas como había prometido.

James había decidido quedarse en Deercourage por la posibilidad que los chicos se comunicasen o fuesen allí, como había acordado con Lily mientras recogían lo necesario para dejar a Harry con los Longbottom por esa noche.

Al día siguiente Jessica y Angela aparecieron en la casa cerca de Maidstone con los regalos que los chicos le habían comprado a Sirius, en cuanto los fénix les avisaron que sólo estaban allí los Black, los Lupin, los Potter y Albus Dumbledore.

—Yo quiero pedirles perdón por el mal rato que les hice pasar ayer. —se disculpó Angela nerviosa.

—No te preocupes por nosotros. ¿Tú estás bien? —le preguntó angustiada Angelica.

—Sí. La moto me recordó una mala pesadilla, es todo. En cuanto comprendí que sólo era un mal sueño estuve bien. —le aseguró Angela de inmediato.

—¿Y tus pulmones? —preguntó Jennifer, evidentemente inquieta.

—¿Es por lo ocurrido ayer que ustedes dos tuvieron la crisis nerviosa? —preguntó el cumpleañero mirando interrogante a su esposa y su cuñada.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó exasperada Lily, pues vio los ojos miel y los grises de las chicas abrirse al máximo.

—¿Una crisis nerviosa? —preguntaron las dos hijas a coro, con respiraciones levemente agitadas.

—Estamos bien. —respondieron las gemelas también a coro, lanzándole en seguida miradas de reproche al hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises, al igual que Lily.

—Tranquilas las cinco —intervino rápidamente James—. Sirius sabe manejar una moto perfectamente, Harry nunca estuvo en peligro, no sabíamos de la pesadilla de Diana pero como vamos a hablar de lo que les preocupa a los doce no se presentarán más situaciones de este tipo, y nuestras gemelas amigas van a reposar más como recomendó Christopher.

—¿Me puedes enseñar la moto? —le pidió Angela a Sirius luego de asentir, al ver su expresión arrepentida desde que su mamá y su tía lo regañasen con la mirada.

—No sé si sea buena idea. —le respondió él cabizbajo.

—La mejor forma de combatir un miedo es enfrentándolo —intervino por primera vez Albus, que los había estado observando en silencio para intentar comprender lo ocurrido el día antes que alterase a sus hijas tanto—. Un paseo en el aparato ése ayudaría a Diana a dejar de temerles, e incluso definir mejor si es en realidad una pesadilla o un recuerdo.

—¡¿Qué?! —profirieron gritos ahogados las gemelas.

—Tranquilas, estoy segura que es sólo un mal sueño —afirmó Angela agarrándolas de las manos, apretándoselas levemente con cariño—. En la televisión muggle muestran mucho las motos. Tal vez alguna película que vi cuando era niña me generó la pesadilla y la mezcla de recuerdos tan irregular que tenemos me la exacerbó, es todo —inventó rápidamente hablándoles con tono dulce, mirándolas preocupada—. El profesor tiene razón, la mejor forma de combatir un miedo es enfrentándolo —afirmó en seguida, girándose a mirar a su papá—. ¿Me llevas a volar en tu moto? Lo haces muy bien en la escoba, pero no sé si la cosa ésa sea tan buena como una Nimbus 1.000.

—No vuela tan bien pero es más cómoda —le aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa, volviendo a ponerse nervioso al sentir que su esposa se tensaba en su abrazo—. Pero no sé si sea buena idea que te lleve a volar en la moto.

—Te aseguro que si me pongo nerviosa te digo. ¿Está bien? —planteó Angela con tono sereno.

—Estarán bien. James volará junto a ellos en su escoba y si ella se siente mal en algún momento la traerá a tierra en su Nimbus 1.000. —sugirió Remus con su tono suave y tranquilo, sonriendo al ver que tanto su esposa como su cuñada se destensaban al oírlo y ver asentir a su amigo de lentes.

—Tal vez si vuelas en tu Barredora 5 cerca de nosotros estarás más tranquila. —le sugirió con cariño Sirius a su esposa, preocupado por ella.

Angelica asintió de inmediato, sonriéndole agradecida.

Angela hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrar nada en su mirada al acercarse a la moto, aunque su corazón latía rápido y con dificultad estaba logrando mantener una respiración medianamente regular.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? —le preguntó Remus, preocupado al verla sobresaltarse cuando posó su mano sobre su hombro para transmitirle su apoyo.

—Sí. —le respondió Angela forzando una sonrisa.

—Hagamos algo. Te llevo primero a volar en mi escoba y luego en la moto. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —le planteó Sirius mirándola fijamente, sus ojos grises fijos en los de ella.

—Gracias. —le sonrió Angela, con su corazón latiendo aún más rápido pero con su respiración más serena. Sería la primera vez que volase con su papá.

—Excelente idea. —lo felicitó Angelica con una amplia sonrisa.

Las risas de la chica de ojos grises, minutos después de estar en el aire, tranquilizaron a todos. Sirius aceptó a instancias de ella hacer algunas piruetas. Aunque primero le consultaron los dos a Angelica, que aceptó con un leve toque de renuencia en su voz.

Cuando aterrizaron los cuatro cerca de la moto ya estaban más serenos los ánimos. Sin embargo, Jessica por un lado y Remus por el otro sintieron a Jennifer tensarse cuando Angela se montó en la moto tras Sirius, tranquilizándose cuando la chica de ojos grises empezó a hacerle preguntas a su acompañante sobre el aparato y éste le explicó con paciencia cómo se prendía, frenaba, aceleraba y hacían los cambios de velocidad.

Cuando encendió finalmente la moto, Sirius pudo sentir como la chica se tensaba nuevamente. Le preguntó con la mirada a su suegro una vez más si estaba seguro de que aquello era una buena idea, mordiéndose la lengua para no discutir con él al ver que le hacía señas de que continuase.

—Agárrate bien a mí. Angelica no se pondrá celosa porque sabe que es mejor que vayas bien segura. Eso sí, no te acostumbres ni me vayas a confundir con tu novio —bromeó con la chica para intentar tranquilizarla, pues en realidad estaba aferrada a él. La sintió asentir contra su espalda y masculló con sus dientes apretados un reproche al director—. Diana, tal vez podríamos dejar el paseo en moto para otro día. Yo puedo decir que el aparato tiene un ruido extraño. —le susurró.

—No, por favor. Yo… yo puedo hacerlo. —le respondió ella en voz muy baja, con la angustia reflejándose en su voz a pesar de sus esfuerzos para controlarla.

—Maldita sea, esto no está bien. Se te puede presentar una crisis respiratoria. —protestó él entre dientes, haciendo esfuerzos para controlar su temperamento y no asustar a su esposa.

—Por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame a superarlo. —le pidió en susurros Angela, ocultando su rostro en la espalda de él para que no le viesen su mamá y su tía los ojos.

Sirius maldijo una vez más entre dientes, tomó aire profundamente y con sus manos enguantadas acarició las de la chica. Empezó a rodar lentamente con la moto, con sus pies aún en tierra. Al percibir que la respiración de la chica no se hacía más irregular de lo que estaba recogió sus piernas y le imprimió un poco de velocidad. Frunció el ceño al percibir que la chica se tensaba más y su respiración empezaba a perder ritmo.

Entrecerró los ojos al recordar que el chico de ojos esmeralda les había hablado de un accidente muggle y rápidamente maniobró para empezar a volar. Apretó la mandíbula al percibir la agitación en la chica mientras aceleró y logró despegar, calmándose al notar que se tranquilizaba una vez que estaban en el aire.

—Si despegas un poco tu rostro de mi espalda podrás ver a tu alrededor, como hacías mientras volábamos en la escoba. —le sugirió con tono suave luego de un rato.

—No quiero que Angelica vea que estaba llorando. —le confesó Angela luego de denegar.

—La dejaré atrás unos minutos para que puedas limpiar tus ojos y luego volveremos con ella para tranquilizarla. —le contestó él. Sonrió al sentirla asentir y aceleró la moto.

—Sirius, baja la velocid… —empezó a regañarlo James en cuanto los alcanzó, deteniéndose al ver que la chica se estaba secando los ojos con el pañuelo de su amigo—. ¿Quieren que aleje y tranquilice a Angelica para darles unos minutos más?

—Por favor. —le pidió Angela.

Sirius le sonrió al amigo que quería como un hermano. Aceleró un poco más la moto y giró hacia la izquierda para que su esposa no tuviese ángulo de visión del rostro de la chica, ajustando la dirección del vehículo según veía los cambios en la dirección de vuelo de Angelica por los retrovisores. Sonrió al ver que James hacía piruetas alrededor de ella para distraerla y ésta lo regañaba.

—Muchísimas gracias por lo que estás haciendo. —le dijo Angela con cariño fraternal, ya tranquila y recostando su rostro de lado en la espalda de su padre.

—Perdona lo que hice ayer. De haber sabido de tu pesadilla me hubiese alejado de la moto en cuanto te vi. —le aseguró él.

—Justo ahora estoy contenta por como se dieron las cosas, porque estás borrando de mi mente un mal recuerdo al sustituirlo por uno maravilloso. —le respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro que se traslucía en su voz también.

Sirius frunció el ceño al oírla, pues se dio cuenta que no hablaba de una pesadilla sino de un recuerdo, pero no dijo nada para que la chica no se pusiese nerviosa al darse cuenta.

"_Entonces Angelica y Jennifer tienen razón en estar preocupadas por ella y por Electra. Es posible que Remus tenga en parte razón en lo que dijo ayer, pero lo que él no sabe es que Diana no puede ser hija de muggles. Porque no tendría sentido que tuviese un don tan peligroso, como aquél del que me habló Angelica cuando los descubrió Alastor en la casa, si su ascendencia Dunedain fuese lejana. No, estoy convencido que mi esposa también tiene ése don y no me lo dice porque no se atreve a explicarme algo de eso._

_Además que sospecho que Diana es mi hija con ella, o nuestra nieta. Sus ojos grises como los míos y la forma en que cambian como los de mi esposa y mi cuñado, además de lo impulsiva que es… De hecho los ojos miel de Electra son idénticos a los de Remus y su habilidad con la medimagia es similar a la de Jennifer hace un par de años. ¿Cómo es que estuvieron involucradas en un accidente muggle y luego en un orfanato?"_

—Estás muy callado. ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Angela nerviosa.

—Estaba atento a ti, nada más —le respondió Sirius con tono suave, recriminándose el haberse perdido en sus pensamientos—. Te percibo más tranquila. ¿Lista para que nos acerquemos a Angelica?

—Sí. También para hacer algunas piruetas. —afirmó Angela con tono resuelto y pícaro.

—En cuanto ella te vea y se tranquilice. —le prometió Sirius con una sonrisa, bajando la velocidad y girando con suavidad.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre volar tan rápido cuando llevas a Diana contigo?! —lo regañó Angelica en cuanto estuvieron a su alcance.

—El volar rápido le gusta mucho, como nos dijo cuando estábamos en las escobas. —le respondió él con una sonrisa convincente.

—Sí, pero… —intentó protestar ella.

—Es muchísimo mejor volar que rodar en tierra —la interrumpió él, mirándola significativamente, asintiendo levemente al ver la comprensión abrirse en sus ojos aguamarina—. Ya sabes que el aire aquí arriba es mucho más fresco que a ras de tierra.

—Tienes razón. —aprobó Angelica con una gran sonrisa, su mirada pidiéndole perdón a su esposo por no confiar en él cuando decidió hacerlo así.

—¿Podemos hacer unas piruetas? —le preguntó Angela a su mamá al verla más tranquila, aunque no entendía bien la razón de su cambio de expresión.

—Si tú estás segura de querer hacerlas por mí no hay problema. —le respondió ella mirándola con cariño.

—Totalmente segura. —sonrió la chica ampliamente, riéndose al sentir el tirón del incremento de velocidad.

Jennifer ahogó una exclamación y apretó las manos de su hija y su esposo, que tenía entre las suyas, al verlos empezar a hacer piruetas. Se destensó poco a poco al oír las risas de su sobrina y que sugería otras, sonriendo pasados unos minutos.

—Diana, como ya estás más tranquila en cuanto a la moto te quería proponer que diésemos una vuelta en tierra. ¿Crees que estarías bien si lo hacemos? —le planteó Sirius en voz baja.

—Sí. Me siento muy segura contigo. —afirmó Angela convencida.

—Vamos a rodar un poco en el camino solitario de allá abajo. —les avisó el hombre de ojos grises a su esposa y su amigo, empezando a descender al ver que los dos lo miraban preocupados pero asentían.

—Supongo que para los muggles el viajar en moto es lo más cercano a volar —comentó Angela en cuanto logró tranquilizarse de nuevo, pues al tocar tierra no había podido evitar tensarse—. Cuando se viaja en auto no se puede sentir el aire contra tu rostro, ni disfrutar la sensación que el viento se lleva de tu mente todo lo que te hace sentir mal.

—Así es, por eso me gusta tanto la moto. Se mantiene la sensación ya sea en el aire cuando estoy en mi mundo o en tierra las pocas veces que me toca moverme entre los muggles, como al ir a visitar a los papás de Lily —le contó él, sonriendo porque el tono de la chica era sincero y por lo que veía de sus ojos por el retrovisor estaba disfrutando el paseo—. Si te quitaras el pasamontañas lo disfrutarías mejor, tu pelo volaría libre en el viento. —tanteó el terreno.

—Te prometo que un día rodaremos y volaremos los dos en tu moto sin que yo lleve mi pasamontañas, si tú prometes que ese día me empezarás a enseñar a manejarla. —le propuso Angela con picardía en la mirada y la voz, luego de morderse el labio inferior y pensar durante unos minutos.

—No logro encontrar el truco. —gruñó Sirius su protesta después de varios minutos de darle vueltas en la cabeza a lo dicho por la chica.

—¿Intercambiamos promesas? —insistió Angela sonriendo ampliamente, con sus ojos grises llenos de alegría mirándolo por el retrovisor.

—De acuerdo, te prometo que te enseñaré a manejar moto el día que accedas a ir conmigo en ella sin tu pasamontañas. —accedió él, riéndose al oírla a ella gritar vítores de triunfo.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de la celebración? —preguntó intrigada Angelica, que había bajado a acercárseles porque la curiosidad le había ganado. Hasta ese momento ella y James habían estado volando sobre ellos pero a cierta distancia para dejarlos conversar.

James la siguió de inmediato, muy atento a los tres.

—Sirius está cumpliendo años y es tan buen cumpleañero que en lugar de recibir regalos los está dando. —le respondió Angela dichosa.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la casa, hermano, el estar tanto tiempo sobre ese aparato te está enfermando. —se burló James, sonriendo al oír a los dos tripulantes de la moto reírse abiertamente con evidente alegría.

—¿Cómo te pareció el paseo? —le preguntó Jessica a su prima en cuanto se detuvieron frente a la casa, nerviosa.

—Excelente. Deberías intentarlo. —le respondió Angela con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Querrías dar una vueltita conmigo, Electra? —le preguntó Sirius al ver que los ojos miel de la chica se llenaban de curiosidad y nerviosismo mezclados.

—Yo no soy buena volando. —comentó Jessica nerviosa.

—Jennifer tampoco y ya ha dado una vuelta conmigo en la moto. —le respondió él con una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver que le consultaba con la mirada a su cuñada y ésta asentía.

—¿Estás seguro, Sirius? —preguntó Remus nervioso.

—Claro que sí —afirmó él con sus ojos brillando con picardía. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba muy poco su moto y no podía evitar sentirse divertido al ver su nerviosismo mientras la chica de ojos miel se montaba tras él. Su amigo negaría mil veces el "ser tan irresponsable para llegar a tener hijos cuando les transmitiría la maldición", como habían discutido a solas unas noches atrás, pero era evidente de su mirada en ese momento que secretamente sospechaba y anhelaba que la chica fuese su hija o su nieta—. Sujétate bien a mi cintura, Electra. Sólo tienes que hacer eso e imitar los movimientos de mi cadera con la tuya. ¿Está bien?

—Creo que sí. —respondió ella insegura.

—Tranquila. Te puedo asegurar que es sencillo y lo disfrutarás. Rodaremos un poco y luego volaremos. —afirmó él con cariño, empezando a hacerlo en cuanto la sintió asentir contra su espalda.

Al principio percibió en ella el mismo nerviosismo que meses atrás experimentara su cuñada, el normal de quien por primera vez se monta en una moto, muy distinto al estado rozando el pánico de la otra chica. Frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento. Sonrió al sentir un pequeño desequilibrio por un mal movimiento de su acompañante y que ella se tensaba. Lo compensó rápidamente y le empezó a hablar con tono suave sobre la vez en que llevó a Jennifer en su moto.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegaban los dos riendo con sus guardaespaldas en escobas voladoras tras ellos, tranquilizándose evidentemente Jennifer y Remus, ayudando éste a bajar a la chica de "el ruidoso aparato".

—Ya debemos irnos —se disculpó Angela mirando el breve mensaje en la esclava—. Muchísimas gracias por el paseo en moto. Esperamos que disfrutes mucho tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tus regalos. —le dijo con una sonrisa a su papá.

—¿Podríamos acompañarte esta noche como animagos en este bosque? —le preguntó Jessica a su papá con su tono más meloso, aprovechando que su abuelo luego de despedirse de ellas con un gesto de la mano se había movilizado hacia el interior de la casa al oír el ruido de apariciones.

—No les pasará nada, yo me hago responsable. —aseguró James al ver a su amigo dudar. Era evidente que no se atrevía a negarse para que los chicos no lo tomasen como un rechazo y se alejasen, cuando poco a poco se estaban acercando de nuevo a ellos.

—De acuerdo. Pero si le hago un solo rasguño a cualquiera de ellos le tendrán que pedir ustedes dos a Alastor que los encierre en Azkaban por su propia seguridad. —amenazó Remus a sus dos amigos. Suspiró al ver las sonrisas victoriosas de las chicas luego de ellos asentir.

—¿Por qué están tan nerviosos? ¿A quién lastime? —preguntó angustiado la mañana siguiente, luego de recuperar su forma humana, al ver las expresiones nerviosas de sus amigos.

—No lastimaste a nadie, cariño. —le respondió melosa Jennifer.

—¿A quién? —rugió enojado Remus.

—No es que lastimases a nadie, amigo, es que tuvimos más compañía de la que esperábamos. —le explicó Frank serio.

Hubiese preferido que Peter se hubiese querido quedar a acompañarlos, aunque no le gustaba su comportamiento en su forma animaga. Así no se habrían presentado los chicos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó asustado el licántropo.

—¿Recuerdas que el día que fuimos por Benjy a Azkaban fue imposible el evitar que Isis y Saturno fuesen con nosotros? —le preguntó James con tono suave, tragando saliva al ver que asentía pero por la expresión en sus ojos miel era evidente que no entendía qué tenía que ver su pregunta con lo que estaban hablando—. Ese día vimos a Isis transformarse en una ardilla y a Saturno en un halcón para no resentir el efecto de los dementores viejos, como animagos.

Remus parpadeó, incapaz de asimilar lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo. Abrió sus ojos al máximo cuando pudo unir en su cerebro lo que le acababa de decir con lo que él le había preguntado.

—¿Los niños estuvieron aquí anoche? —preguntó en un susurro asustado.

—Como animagos y están perfectamente bien. —se apresuró a responderle James.

—¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?! —gritó aterrado Remus.

—No sabíamos que vendrían, te lo juro. —le aseguró Jennifer.

—Benjy vino tras ellos y los vigiló todo el tiempo, como el gran perro negro que es cuando se transforma en animago —agregó rápidamente Lily—. Nos enteramos anoche y es distinto a Sirius. —aclaró con una media sonrisa, nerviosa.

—¿Benjy estuvo aquí también? —preguntó desubicado Remus—. Pero eso no justifica que permitiesen que los niños estuviesen conmigo cuando estoy convertido en un monstruo. —gritó furioso luego de verlos asentir.

—No eres ningún monstruo. —replicó Jennifer en un grito lleno de histeria, soltándose a llorar en brazos de James que rápidamente la abrazó.

—Tranquila, eso todos lo sabemos, Remus también —la intentó tranquilizar Sirius con cariño, con su esposa abrazada a él, suspirando al ver a su cuñada denegar y oírlo a él gruñir en desacuerdo—. Sólo está asustado por lo que se está enterando, pero en cuanto lo asimile comprenderá que no tiene razones para alterarte puesto que los niños están bien. —afirmó casi en un gruñido. Miró significativamente a su amigo, señalándole con su mirada a su cuñada y su esposa.

—Perdóname Jennifer. —le pidió Remus en voz baja y suave en cuanto logró controlarse, acariciándole la espalda. Suspiró al verla denegar y seguir llorando. Mantuvo sin embargo el suave movimiento hasta que ella se giró a mirarlo, se soltó de brazos de su amigo para abalanzarse a darle un par de golpes con las manos en puños en su pecho y luego abrazarse sollozando a él.

—Electra y Gea no estaban de acuerdo con que los niños viniesen, por lo que le avisaron a Benjy lo que pretendían para que los convenciera de desistir. Pero los niños se desaparecieron y él no llegó a tiempo para hablar con ellos. Como nosotros no sabíamos nada nos tomó por sorpresa el conseguirlos aquí, un par de minutos antes de aparecer los otros con nuestro amigo moreno y transformarse. —le contó Frank a su amigo con tono suave mientras veía a la gemela calmarse poco a poco en los brazos del castaño de ojos miel.

—Es evidente que los niños no ven autoridad alguna en los chicos, por lo que no les obedecen. —comentó preocupado Remus.

—Benjy logró llevárselos de aquí pasadas unas horas, en compañía de Gea, Urano, Diana, Júpiter y Marte. Yo los acompañé hasta la casa de ustedes. Los niños estaban arrepentidos luego del regaño de Benjy y están castigados sin varita por dos semanas. Después viajaron con ellos a la casa en que viven. —le contó Alice.

—Los otros chicos se quedaron hasta hace un rato. Pero estaban nerviosos y tristes así que los convencimos de irse. —finalizó Angelica, que temblaba un poco en brazos de su esposo. De no ser por la continua presencia de Lily a su lado habría tenido serios problemas.

—¿Se dan cuenta que tuvieron que ser los chicos quienes les enseñaron animagia? —les preguntó Remus a sus amigos, suspirando al sentir a su esposa estremecerse—. Ningún adulto les habría enseñado cuando tienen sólo once años.

—Hablaremos con Benjy de eso para que busque la manera de controlar un poco más lo que les están enseñando a los niños, aprovechando el ascendiente que tiene sobre ellos en este momento. —afirmó James serio, mirando significativamente a su esposa.

—Vamos a la casa para que descansemos todos un poco. —propuso Sirius, preocupado por su esposa y su cuñada, sonriéndole a su amigo de ojos miel al verlo asentir rápidamente.

A final de tarde aparecieron en el jardín de Mi Refugio los doce chicos con Benjy. Los niños se estremecieron, pero no por la nieve en el piso y el frío invernal en el aire sino por la mirada de regaño de los ojos miel del licántropo, cuando las cuatro parejas de amigos salieron de la casa.

— Nosotros hemos venido…

—… a pedirte perdón, Remus…

—… por haber venido anoche…

—… sin el consentimiento tuyo…

—… ni de nuestros compañeros…

—… a acompañarte cuando…

—… ya ellos nos habían advertido…

—… que no estarías de acuerdo. —le pidieron los dos niños muy nerviosos y cabizbajos.

—Quítense los pasamontañas, los guantes y la capa para que él pueda ver que están perfectamente y que no los lastimó de ninguna manera. —les ordenó Jessica con tono firme y evidentemente enojado.

—No —negó de inmediato Remus, adelantándose a las protestas que surgían de los compañeros de ella—. Está haciendo mucho frío y se enfermarían —explicó cuando vio que los niños lo miraban interrogantes, dudando si hacer o no lo que les había ordenado la chica—. No entiendo cómo se te puede ocurrir darles esa orden en pleno invierno, Electra. —la regañó.

—Porque tienen que aprender a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. —replicó ella enojada.

—Pero no enfermándose porque tú no les puedas perdonar que no te obedecieran anoche. —explotó Angela.

—No siempre vas a estar ahí para defenderlos y ayudarlos. Entonces tendrán que afrontar solos las consecuencias cuando hagan algo que les hemos dicho no deben hacer. —le respondió furiosa Jessica.

—Júpiter cuidará de ellos cuando yo no esté si los papás no están. Nunca estarán solos, me lo ha prometido. —susurró Angela antes de empezar a llorar y desaparecer.

—¡Rayos Electra! ¡¿Por qué tenías que decirle eso?! —gritó Harry antes de desaparecer.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó asustada Jessica, en cuanto el reclamo de él y lo dicho por ella dispararon las alarmas de su cerebro.

—Ella no dijo que nos…

—… va a dejar, ¿verdad? —le preguntaron los niños muy asustados a George, que estaba paralizado mirando el espacio vacío que un minuto antes había ocupado su novia.

—¿A qué se refería Diana con eso, Júpiter? —preguntó Angelica angustiada.

—Sólo está nerviosa por la discusión que hemos tenido a raíz de lo ocurrido anoche —le respondió Luna con tono suave, apretándole el brazo a George para que reaccionase—. Si nos disculpan será mejor que vayamos a buscarla y hablemos entre nosotros algunos asuntos pendientes.

—Benjy, por favor cuida de los niños mientras resolvemos. —le pidió Neville, antes de desaparecer con su novia y George.

—Tú vienes conmigo, Electra. Tenemos que hablar. —le gruñó Ginny, conteniéndose a duras penas de gritarle, desapareciendo con ella.

—Si no puedes tenerlos contigo envíalos al punto tres con los fénix, por favor. —le pidió Hermione al moreno antes de desaparecer con Ron y Fred.

Los gemelitos se soltaron a llorar, abrazándose al inefable.

—Tranquilos pequeños, todo estará bien en cuanto los chicos se calmen. —les aseguró arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura y abrazándolos más fuerte.

—Benjy tiene razón. Vamos adentro, calma. —se apresuró a decirles Remus, avanzando hacia ellos tan rápido como podía pues aún estaba débil, interrogando con sus ojos miel a su amigo moreno sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

—Perdónanos Remus. —le pidieron los dos niños llorando.

—Yo no estoy enojado con ustedes, sólo preocupado —les respondió él con tono suave. Tragó saliva al ver que soltaban a su amigo y se abrazaban a él, temblando al sentir sus pequeños cuerpos aferrados al suyo. Cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse hasta que pudo acariciarles las cabecitas sobre los pasamontañas—. Vamos adentro, niños, no quiero que se enfermen. Vamos a hablar mientras regresan los chicos.

—Vamos pequeños, vamos adentro. —les insistió con suavidad James, separándolos con suavidad de su amigo con ayuda de Benjy.

Jennifer se abrazó a su esposo tan pronto sus amigos alejaron a los niños de él. Notó que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no temblar, al igual que ella, aferrándose el uno al otro en silencio durante varios minutos.

"_Me abrazaron después de haberme visto convertido en… Esos dos pequeños __estuvieron al alcance de las garras del monstruo en que me convierto cada mes, pero aún así se abrazaron a mí buscando consuelo y seguridad. Yo… no lo entiendo… no puedo. Siempre he pensado que mi maldición me condenaba a no tener hijos, ni propios ni adoptivos. Nunca imaginé que podría estar cerca de algún pequeño sin lastimarlo, por eso no acepté cuando Jennifer me propuso que adoptásemos un niño cuando me negué a que tuviésemos hijos. Y sin embargo he tenido a Harry en mis brazos y los gemelitos no sólo me han acompañado como animagos, sino que luego de verme convertido en eso me han abrazado"_, pensaba Remus aturdido, tragándose su nerviosismo para no alterar más a la mujer que amaba.

Sirius había abrazado a su temblorosa esposa mientras la joven rubia le respondía. Estaba seguro que ella no le creyó lo dicho como él no lo había hecho.

—Era una de los cuatro más lastimados cuando llegaron con nosotros y hemos visto que los niños están más apegados a ella y a Electra que a los otros. Por eso lo dijo. Está preocupada por dejarlos solos algún tiempo mientras se recupera después de una batalla. —le susurró a su esposa al oído, su voz transmitiendo seguridad en lo que decía por sus años de práctica como Merodeador para decir mentiras convincentes, sus ojos cerrados para que no viese allí Angelica la angustia que realmente estaba sintiendo.

Suaves copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre las dos parejas abrazadas en el jardín posterior de la casa que compartían, cada uno de ellos intentando tragarse su propia angustia para no transmitírsela a la persona que más amaba.

—Vamos adentro, chicos. Aún faltan dos días para jugar a ser los muñecos de nieve de navidad de los niños —salió a llamarlos con tono suave Lily. Sonrió con dulzura al ver que la miraban con expresión de no entender, señalándoles con su mano derecha los copos de nieve que caían sobre ellos—. Los niños insisten en que los examines, Remus, para mostrarte que están bien.

—Eso no es necesario. No quiero que se resfríen. —denegó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Les examinarás sus manos sin los guantes y los rostros sin sus pasamontañas, cerca de la chimenea encendida. Mientras tanto Sif les preparará chocolate bien caliente para que no les dé frío. —explicó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, que se amplió mientras asentía al ver que Remus, Angelica y Sirius abrían mucho los ojos al comprender que los chicos habían accedido a que les viesen el rostro a los niños.

—Eres muy linda, Isis. Y tú muy guapo, Saturno. —les dijo Remus con una suave sonrisa minutos después, sentado frente a la chimenea mirando a los gemelitos sin sus pasamontañas.

—Si quieres puedes examinarme totalmente en el baño, para que veas que no tengo ningún rasguño. —le ofreció el niño mirándolo ansioso.

—A mí me puede examinar Jennifer. —lo apoyó la niña.

—Eso no es necesario. Les creo cuando dicen que no los lastimé —los tranquilizó con sus ojos miel mirándolos con cariño. Frunció el ceño al verlos sonreír ampliamente, obligándose a serenarse de nuevo al ver que se tensaban ante esto—. Niños, quiero que comprendan la gravedad de lo ocurrido anoche. Cuando la luna llena me obliga a transformarme en licántropo yo pierdo totalmente mi humanidad. Me convierto en un animal que ataca a los seres humanos, sin que yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo porque mi mente consciente no está funcionando en ese momento.

—Lo entendemos. Sabemos exactamente en qué consiste la licantropía. —le aseguró el gemelito serio.

—También que sólo podíamos acompañarte como animagos porque los licántropos no atacan a otros animales, a menos que éstos los provoquen. —completó la niña con expresión similar.

—¿Quién les enseñó animagia? —preguntó Remus con tono levemente severo.

—Diana nos descubrió intentándolo a escondidas con unos libros. —confesó el gemelito después de unos minutos, nervioso pero sin desviar la mirada de los ojos miel de él.

—Ella nos regañó por intentarlo sin un guía y empezó a enseñarnos, tan lento como podía para dilatar lo más posible el que lo hiciésemos. —continuó la niña con expresión culpable.

—Marte descubrió lo que ocurría, también que practicábamos a escondidas de ella, así que le informó y entre los dos terminaron de enseñarnos. —siguió el niño, bajando la mirada.

—Electra se enteró y discutió con ellos, prohibiéndonos que lo hiciéramos a menos que fuese una emergencia. —completó la gemelita, cerrando los ojos, una lágrima escapándose de estos hacia su mejilla.

—¿Alguna vez acompañaron a Electra mientras ella se transformaba en licántropa? —les preguntó serio.

—No, aún no sabíamos bien animagia. —respondieron los dos niños rápidamente a coro, mordiéndose el labio inferior al darse cuenta lo que habían dicho.

—¿Entonces por qué el empeño en ser animagos? —preguntó Remus, con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha.

—Empezamos a aprender antes que la curaran con una poción. —empezó a responder la niña nerviosa.

—Y luego Diana tuvo miedo que si no terminábamos de aprender… —intentó continuar el niño, deteniéndose al recordar la explicación de ella. Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya habían averiguado el animal en que se transformarían —empezó a explicar Sirius a Remus al ver su expresión interrogante, suspirando al ver que aún no entendía—. Si no terminaban de aprender a hacerlo voluntariamente podrían haber llegado a una transformación parcial y mortal en forma involuntaria. Puede ocurrir durante una pesadilla muy vívida o una situación de peligro, en que su mente subconsciente asumiese que en su forma animal lograrían salvar la vida forzándolos a transformarse.

—Eso fue lo que le explicó Diana a Electra cuando discutieron por eso. —confesó en voz baja la niña.

—¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que curaron a Electra con la poción hasta que se vio transportada a esta época? —les preguntó Jennifer seria a los niños.

Los gemelitos tragaron saliva. Si decían la verdad angustiarían al papá de Jessica, al saber que la había padecido hasta hace poco. Si mentían angustiarían a la mamá, por los trastornos que aún sufría la hija relacionados con la licantropía y que estaban siendo agudizados por el viaje en el tiempo. Jennifer no se explicaría el que no hubiese investigado algo para ayudarla a combatir esas secuelas, a menos que ya no estuviese con ella como era el caso. Estaban en un callejón sin salida.

—Fue hace pocos meses —aseveró Remus ante su silencio—. Electra aún no le perdona a Diana el que les haya enseñado y la situación de anoche la hizo explotar al recordarlo. No puede haber pasado mucho tiempo porque ella no es rencorosa.

—Terminamos de aprender bien la animagia justo antes de ir por Benjy. —reveló el niño después de oírlo.

—Niños, quiero que me presten atención y entiendan lo que les voy a decir —les pidió Remus levantándoles las caras por sus quijadas con cuidado para que lo mirasen directo a los ojos—. Ustedes no volverán a tener la edad que tienen ahora. Sé que muchas veces quisieran ser más grandes para poder hacer más cosas de las que les permitimos los que somos mayores a ustedes, pero cuando tengan nuestra edad añorarán las que podían hacer con la edad que tienen ahora y que no hicieron. —les aseguró con tono firme pero lleno de cariño.

»Cuando Electra, Diana, Marte, Gea, otro de los chicos o uno de nosotros les dice que no hagan algo no es simplemente por molestarlos o dominarlos, los queremos mucho para eso. Cuando les ordenamos que no hagan algo es porque no queremos que salgan lastimados. Es porque deseamos que ustedes sean felices, que no salgan lastimados de ninguna manera. —les explicó con la seguridad y calma que lo caracterizaban, trazos paternales en su voz que no pudo ni quiso reprimir.

—No les volveremos a desobedecer a ninguno de ellos ni de ustedes. —le prometió la gemelita con el corazón en la mano.

—Si no estamos conformes con alguna decisión les explicaremos el porqué y escucharemos sus motivos para haberla tomado. —completó el gemelito.

Ya él les había dicho algo similar, en el futuro de él, el pasado de ellos. Por eso los gemelitos estaban tan impresionados y en esta oportunidad se comprometieron a no desobedecer nuevamente.

Después de ver la noche anterior su transformación, escondidos y sin que más nadie lo supiera, comprendían el rechazo de la comunidad mágica por los licántropos y el dolor en la mirada del joven hombre frente a ellos. También la gran madurez que había alcanzado, por la que incluso Aragorn y Faramir lo respetaban aunque era mucho menor a ellos. El carácter templado y dulce a la vez de quien tanto sufrió mes a mes desde que era sólo un niño hasta los treinta y siete años les producía respeto y admiración.

Remus se sintió incómodo por la forma en que lo estaban mirando los niños y el silencio en el lugar, sobresaltándose al igual que los otros ante el sonido de una aparición.

—Perdón, no quise asustarlos —se disculpó Jessica nerviosa—. Debo pedirles perdón a Isis, Saturno y Remus por mi comportamiento desde anoche. —agregó bajando la cabeza.

—No, tú tenías razón…

—… en que no debíamos…

—… venir sin que Remus…

—… nos hubiese dado su…

—… consentimiento y…

—… también en que no…

—… debimos empezar…

—… a aprender animagia…

—… sin ayuda cuando…

—… nos habían dicho…

—… Diana y tú que…

—… no lo hiciéramos. —confesaron los gemelitos con tono arrepentido. Corrieron hacia ella cuando se agachó y abrió sus brazos, abrazándose los tres y sollozando.

—Traeré té con poción tranquilizante para los tres chicos y para ustedes dos. —les dijo Lily con firmeza a las gemelas, sonriendo al ver que no protestaban y se apresuraban a ir con Sirius hacia la chica de ojos miel y los gemelitos.

—Los niños nos han dicho que te curaron de la licantropía con una poción hace poco tiempo. —le planteó Remus a la chica cuando la vio más tranquila, producto del té con poción que le habían dado.

—Diana dice que mis transformaciones jamás fueron como las de los niños que vimos hace meses, luego del ataque a Cambridge —le aseguró Jessica luego de tragar saliva—. Según los recuerdos dispersos que tiene era igual a como me transformo ahora en lobezna, como animaga. Sólo que siempre era en luna llena y duraba algunos días un poco falta de fuerzas, más que de costumbre.

—¿Por qué te transformas en lobezna como animaga? —preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido. Él hubiese querido ser cualquier otro animal si pudiese ser animago.

—Uno no escoge el animal en que se transforma. Es parte de ti mismo. —explicó James.

—Supongo que los instintos lobunos y de manada en cierta forma son parte de mí, aunque nunca hubiese sido licántropa. —comentó Jessica en voz baja.

—¿Fuiste mordida cuando pequeña o lo heredaste? —le preguntó Remus serio.

Jessica nunca había estado tan feliz de ver aparecer a Angela, Fred, Harry y los otros chicos como lo estaba en ese momento.

—Perdón por mi comportamiento antes. —se disculpó la chica de ojos grises al ver que sus padres y los de sus amigos la miraban con el ceño fruncido, intimidada por sus miradas.

—¿Por qué le respondiste a Electra de la forma en que lo hiciste? —le preguntó Angelica, con tono enojado por lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Porque es la verdad —le respondió Angela empezando a agitarse, calmándose un poco por el abrazo de su novio por su cintura y el apretón de "su hermanito" en su hombro—. Júpiter me ha prometido que siempre que yo no esté velará por los niños, a menos que él esté conmigo y en ese caso los estará cuidando Leto, Neptuno, Marte, Gea, Venus, Mercurio, Urano, o alguien de nuestra plena confianza como Benjy y ustedes, mientras vuelvo con ellos para cuidarlos yo.

—Eso no es lo que hubiese interpretado alguien de lo que dijiste justo antes de empezar a llorar y desaparecer. —replicó Jennifer, tan alterada como su gemela pues aún no habían tomado el té con poción tranquilizante ninguna de las dos.

—Yo sólo empecé a llorar y… me fui por la discusión… que había tenido con Electra. —respondió Angela con voz aguda, escapándose unas lágrimas de sus ojos a pesar de sus esfuerzos para retenerlas.

—Angelica, Jennifer, ya basta. Se toman el té con poción tranquilizante de una vez por todas y dejan de presionar a Diana. —les ordenó Sirius con un tono de voz que ninguno de los presentes le conocía. Le sostuvo la mirada a los ojos azules como rayos de tormenta eléctrica de su esposa.

Angelica se tranquilizó un par de minutos después, al comprender que lo que había en los ojos grises de su esposo no era rebeldía ni molestia sino preocupación llena de afecto. Tomó de manos de su esposo la taza que contenía el té con la poción y la bebió.

Jennifer ya lo estaba haciendo, sentada en las piernas de su esposo que le había gruñido a su cuñado pero éste no se había dado cuenta, conteniendo así a Remus para que no se fuese sobre Sirius por la forma en que la trató a ella. De reojo vio que Lily, James y Benjy le daban a su sobrina también té, así como té con poción a los otros chicos, ayudándola a calmarse el verlos a ellos serenarse.

—Pasado mañana es Nochebuena. Lily y James van a pasar un rato con los papás de ella, Alice y Frank con los de él y la mayoría de los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix lo harán con sus familias. Pero Benjy es un solitario, Remus es huérfano y Sirius es como si no tuviese familia. Minerva y Alastor no tienen familia. Papá estará con nosotras pero mamá y el resto de la familia no —expuso lentamente Angelica, mirando el fondo de su taza vacía para no detenerse por gestos o miradas de ninguno de los presentes antes de terminar lo que quería decir—. Me gustaría que Diana, Electra, Marte, Neptuno, Isis, Saturno, Júpiter, Mercurio, Venus, Leto, Gea, Urano y Benjy compartiesen esa noche con Minerva, Alastor, Jennifer, Remus, papá, Sirius y yo.

—Esa es una estupenda idea. —afirmó Hermione, ruborizándose al ver que todos se giraban a mirarla incrédulos.

—¿Entonces vendrán? —preguntó Jennifer con su voz llena de esperanza.

—Sólo si nos permiten organizar la celebración con ayuda de Dotty y Wykers. —afirmó Ginny con picardía, sonriendo al ver a las gemelas asentir de inmediato en aceptación.

—Nosotros vendremos después de estar un rato con mis papás. —afirmó Lily con sus esmeraldas brillando con emoción.

—Nosotros también. —aseguró Frank, abrazando contento a su esposa.

—A Minerva la hará venir Albus y de mi gruñón jefe me encargo yo. —prometió Sirius abrazando feliz a su esposa, besándola en la mejilla.

—Vamos a descansar todos —ordenó Hermione con su tono mandón, sonrojándose al ver que los padres de sus amigos la miraban con las cejas enarcadas—. Ustedes tienen trabajo mañana y nosotros tenemos que empezar a organizarlo todo. —explicó con tono de disculpa, poniéndose más roja aún porque todos empezaron a reírse.

Aunque ninguno lo vio por su pasamontañas todos lo sospecharon por su mirada y su expresión corporal, riéndose más por unos minutos, mientras lograron controlarse. Una vez que se calmaron un poco se despidieron. Desaparecieron los doce chicos con Benjy hacia Greenprairie. Por polvos flú viajaron Lily y James hacia el #12 Deercourage Place. También por la chimenea viajaron Alice y Frank hacia La Fortaleza, la mansión Longbottom en Manchester.

Remus tenía muy presente que la chica que se hacía llamar Electra no había respondido su pregunta, así como el alivio evidente en su mirada por la aparición de sus compañeros. Pero el estado de nervios de su esposa y su cuñada, además del acercamiento voluntario de los chicos, lo llevaron a decidir no presionar con más preguntas… al menos por lo que restaba del año 1980.

—Angela, perdóname. —le pidió en voz baja Jessica en cuanto las dos estuvieron solas en el cuarto, acostadas. Estaba segura que su prima había fingido quedarse dormida, al igual que ella.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, hermanita. Todos hemos estado nerviosos, cada uno por distintos motivos, así que cualquier situación problemática nos lleva a estallar. Sólo tenemos que bajar un poco el ritmo de los entrenamientos y descansar más. —le respondió Angela con cariño, un poco adormilada.

—No sé como lograste sobrellevar esta etapa del entrenamiento sin alterarte con nosotros, teniendo a los señores como tutores, entrenando a Harry, Hermione y Ron, adaptándonos además al cambio de vida tan radical que implicó la muerte del abuelo y salir de la Casa Flotante. —comentó la chica de ojos miel mirándola con admiración.

—Tenía cinco enormes motivos para sobreponerme a mis miedos y malestares llamados Jessica Roma, Christine Jennifer, Christopher John, Harry James y George Fabian, aunque en ese momento no sabía definir lo que significaba para mí la luz de mi existencia. —contestó la chica de pelo negro con una suave sonrisa.

—Me da miedo el acercamiento que estamos teniendo con nuestros papás. Están sospechando de nuevo. —comentó preocupada Jessica unos minutos después.

—Lo sé, pero… Quiero disfrutarlos tanto como pueda, porque tengo la sensación que pronto ocurrirá algo que nos distanciará definitivamente de ellos y… Quiero tener muchos bonitos recuerdos con los cuales combatir la profunda tristeza que eso me ocasionará. —confesó Angela con lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos cerrados hacia sus oídos buscando la almohada, cuando ya su prima se había volteado hacia la ventana creyéndola dormida.

—Lo que me respondiste sobre los niños y George… ¿Te referías al enfrentamiento definitivo con Voldemort en nuestra época? —preguntó Jessica pasados varios minutos sin moverse ninguna, el suave ulular del aire cargado de nieve proveniente de la ventana del cuarto arrullándolas.

—Sí. —respondió Angela más dormida que despierta un par de minutos después.

No hubieron más conversaciones, pues la chica de pelo negro finalmente se había quedado dormida, agotada, mientras de los ojos color miel brotaron lágrimas silenciosas durante varios minutos antes que el cansancio y la tristeza finalmente la llevasen al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

En el cuarto sobre el de las primas conversaban los gemelos pelirrojos en voz baja, también acostados pero sin poder dormir

—George, perdona a Jessica. Ella no… —intentó disculparla su novio.

—Lo sé, Fred, lo sé. —lo interrumpió el gemelo con tono abatido.

—Supongo que estás preocupado por la Profecía Dunedain y lo que dijo Angela hoy. —le planteó después de un par de minutos de silencio, pues lo conocía bien y sabía qué lo estaba atormentando.

—No soporto la idea de perderla. Sé que de cierta manera siempre estará conmigo, pase lo que pase, pero… —le intentó responder George con sinceridad, sin lograrlo por el nudo que se apretaba en su garganta cada vez más a cada minuto que pasaba.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo tampoco podría vivir sin Jessica. —afirmó Fred al comprender que no podía terminar la frase. No sólo estaba sintiendo el dolor de su gemelo en su propio corazón, sino que se unía al suyo. Suponía que a él le ocurría lo mismo.

—Sólo que Jessica no tiene sobre sus espaldas el peso que tiene Angela, ni el de Ginny. Así como ninguno de nosotros lleva el de Harry. —replicó George apretando los párpados y las sábanas entre sus manos, con el dolor, la angustia y la impotencia sobrepasándolo en ese momento. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ser él y no uno de ellos quien fuese señalado de forma tan cruel por el destino.

—Nos estamos entrenando duro y los ayudaremos a los tres para que la situación no llegue a ser tan grave como hemos interpretado de la Profecía Dunedain. —afirmó con determinación Fred, luego de varios minutos de silencio.

—Lo sé, hermano, pero… —Se detuvo, suspiró y denegó.

—¿Qué es lo que no me has querido decir? —le preguntó con tono firme Fred, girándose a mirarlo preocupado.

—Angela visitó con Aragorn y Faramir el mismo punto del futuro que visitará Angelica, el día antes de las doce bodas. —le confesó George con voz ahogada después de varios minutos de silencio.

—El futuro cambia con cada decisión que tomemos. —le recordó su hermano con tono suave, luego de apretar los puños y esforzarse en dominarse. Ya sospechaba algo como eso y el oír a su gemelo tan mal lo estaba afectando muchísimo.

—Fred, necesito que me prometas que velarás por Angela si algo me pasa ese día. —le pidió con tono decidido luego de varios minutos de tenso silencio.

—George, tú no… —se enderezó en la cama alarmado para mirarlo a la cara.

—Por favor —lo interrumpió el gemelo, mirando los ojos azules asustados del otro con los suyos llenos de firmeza y lágrimas, incorporándose en la cama—. Necesito saber que no la dejarás hacer ninguna tontería ni hundirse en la tristeza si algo me pasa ese día.

—Prometido. Pero necesito que hagas lo mismo con Jessica si soy yo quien no ve otro amanecer. — accedió Fred al verlo tan decidido.

—Prometido hermano. —aceptó George, eliminando la distancia entre los dos para darse un fuerte abrazo lleno de afecto y apoyo.

Oyeron pasos fuera de la habitación y se rieron en voz baja, separándose y acostándose a dormir antes que Hermione decidiera entrar al cuarto y dormirlos con el hechizo.

* * *

En la habitación frente a la de los gemelos pelirrojos tampoco dormían sus ocupantes todavía.

—Neville, dime lo que piensas de lo que te he contado. —le pidió el gemelito nervioso.

—Chris y tú no tienen que sentirse culpables de lo que le han dicho a Remus. Por lo que hemos visto con Lily y James el borrado de recuerdos que les aplicaron a nuestros padres no tomó en cuenta algunas cosas. No recuerdan nuestros rostros, lo que hablaban entre ellos sobre nuestras identidades o sospechas directas de ellas, pero al parecer se les escaparon detalles como la licantropía de Jessica y al parecer también sobre la ascendencia Dunedain de Angela. —le respondió Neville con tono sereno.

—El profesor Dumbledore les tomó las manos a sus hijas cuando Harry dio la orden de borrarles los recuerdos. Posiblemente bloqueó con ayuda de ellas a los chicos. —comentó el niño después de unos minutos.

—No nos dimos cuenta de eso. —confesó Neville, recordando lo ocurrido ese día.

—Lógico, estaban muy alterados todos. —afirmó Christopher.

—Mamá y papá me han lanzado miradas extrañas las últimas veces que hemos coincidido, como si supieran… —le empezó a contar el joven al niño, deteniéndose y denegando.

—Estoy casi seguro que Alice, Frank, Angelica, Sirius, Remus y el director sospechan la verdad nuevamente. —aseveró el gemelito.

El castaño suspiró y asintió.

—Otra cosa que me preocupa es que Voldemort tenga diez días lanzando ataques tan leves y desorganizados —comentó el niño luego de varios minutos de silencio en la habitación—. Se ha estado concentrando en ataques fuera del Reino Unido, como si quisiera alejar la atención de todos de aquí mientras él hace algo importante.

—¿Un horcrux? —le preguntó tenso el mayor, que sabía que sólo Ron superaba al pequeño en estrategia.

—O con la aparición nuestra está investigando la ubicación del Dunedain traidor, el que lo entrenó. —le planteó el niño pensativo.

Neville le iba a preguntar el porqué pensaba eso cuando escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Perdona Hermione. —se disculpó Neville.

—Ya nos callamos y nos dormimos. —aseguró el gemelito.

Los dos suspiraron al oír la amenaza de su amiga tras la puerta.

—Más les vale o los duermo con el hechizo.

* * *

Bajo esta habitación la gemelita le contaba a la rubia lo ocurrido en Maidstone mientras ellos buscaban a Angela y la calmaban.

—No te angusties por lo que le dijeron a Remus. Él ya sospechaba que Electra es su hija, aunque tenía miedo de aceptarlo. —le aseguró Luna a la niña.

—Pero el borrado de recuerdos… —intentó protestar Christine, deteniéndose y suspirando—. No lo lograron hacer completo y posiblemente Lily no fue la única que tomó algunas notas que los ayudaron a rearmar el rompecabezas.

—Posiblemente. De todos modos nuestros recuerdos sobre nuestras vidas siguen intactos, así que de alguna manera las cosas siguen sucediendo como pasaron. Sólo estamos completando el bucle temporal. —afirmó la rubia convencida.

—Estoy preocupada por Angela, Harry y papá Aragorn. —rompió el silencio la gemelita después de varios minutos.

—George, Ginny, Arwen y Sirius son fuertes motivos para que ellos tres no hagan tonterías. Pero tu hermanito, tú y los bebés lo son más aún. Por eso es tan importante que no corran riesgos innecesarios. —le respondió la rubia, levantándose para ir hasta la cama de la niña. Le sonrió con cariño antes de darle un beso en la frente y sacar de la mesita de noche el libro de historias infantiles, encendiendo con su varita la vela.

* * *

—Lograste calmarla muy rápido. —le comentó Ron a su mejor amigo en la tercera habitación del segundo piso de Greenprairie ocupada, pues en la otra dormía era el inefable en las ocasiones en que se quedaba con ellos.

—En realidad no se calmó ni un poco. Sólo se contuvo mejor porque está preocupada por Angelica y Jennifer. —le contradijo Harry con seguridad.

—No sé qué vieron Angelica, Angela, Ginny y tú en ese futuro que visitaron, porque Hermione logró convencerme de no ir, pero estoy seguro que lo estamos cambiando con nuestras decisiones. —aseveró el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido y un leve tinte de regaño en la voz que no pudo contener.

—¿Tú crees que Ginny también lo visitó?

—¡Oh, vamos Harry! —exclamó exasperado Ron—. Hasta yo me he dado cuenta.

El chico de pelo negro suspiró y cerró los ojos, cansado de tanto pensar en aquello. Sabía que Angela y Aragorn lo habían visto, lo habló con Faramir cuando lo acorraló, pero se había estado negando a si mismo lo que su mejor amigo le acababa de confirmar.

—Nos estamos entrenando muy duro todos —continuó Ron ante su silencio—. Estoy seguro que donde quiera que estén en este momento Arwen, Sirius, Aragorn, Remus, Meg, Nymph, Eowyn y Faramir también lo están haciendo. Charlie, Bill, Kingsley y la profesora McGonagall también están intensificando sus entrenamientos con los señores, al igual que los chicos del G.E.J.M.A. y los del E.D. No digo que las cosas serán fáciles, pero estoy seguro que ya hemos cambiado ese futuro que visitaron ustedes y tú no debes seguir mirando ese día en la forma en que lo estás haciendo. No te permito que dejes a mi hermana sola. ¿Está claro?

—Ron, yo… —intentó explicarse su mejor amigo.

—Nada, simplemente no puedes hacerlo y punto —lo interrumpió el pelirrojo con firmeza—. Además, tú eres el líder no sólo de nuestro grupo sino de la resistencia de toda la sociedad mágica a permitir que T.R. nos destroce la vida. Si Hermione me escucha me va a medio matar, porque no quiere que te recarguemos con responsabilidad. Pero lo que te estoy diciendo no es que tú seas responsable de ninguno de nosotros, sólo de ti mismo y de la felicidad de mi hermana.

—Mmm… Eso que has dicho es un poco confuso. —intentó bromear Harry para tranquilizar a su amigo.

—Sé que lo parece, pero no lo es —afirmó el pelirrojo, frotándose la frente mientras buscaba una forma de explicarle lo que él veía tan claro—. Mira Harry, no se trata de que seas responsable de la vida de nosotros, se trata de que un líder debe tener metas claras y mentalidad de ganador. Si tú no tienes la certeza de derrotarlo habrás perdido la batalla antes de darla.

—Yo sé que voy a derrotarlo. —replicó serio el pelinegro, que comprendió que estaba hablando no sólo con su mejor amigo sino con su estratega.

—El derrotarlo no es sólo matarlo, es no morir tú ese día. Si tú mueres T.R. en cierta forma ganará, porque el dolor que nos producirá el que no sobrevivas nos debilitará ante los enemigos que sobrevivan. —le espetó con rudeza Ron, que no conseguía una forma sutil de sacudirle la mirada sombría a su amigo y ya estaba cansado de esperar a que su prometida lo consiguiera de forma menos drástica.

—Gracias por decirme frontalmente lo que Hermione tiene días intentando insinuarme, porque la verdad es que no había podido o querido entenderlo. —confesó Harry después de varios minutos de silencio, mientras lograba asimilar lo que su pelirrojo amigo le había dicho.

—Harry, yo no sé lo que viste y me gustaría que me lo dijeras para ayudarte a buscar una forma de resolver la situación. —le planteó Ron en tono más suave del que había usado hasta ahora.

—La verdad es que yo también quisiera saberlo —entró diciéndoles Hermione, sobresaltándolos a los dos—. No quise viajar al futuro, ni se lo permití a Ron, porque no quería que nos preocupásemos antes de tiempo. Pero visto como han estado Angela, Ginny y tú, considero que debemos conocerlo para saber lo que enfrentaremos. —agregó decidida.

—Duerme a Jessica, Angela, Chris & Chris con el hechizo. Dile a los otros que nos vemos en el comedor en cinco minutos. —decidió Harry después de pensarlo.

—¿No deberían Jessica y Angela estar con nosotros? —preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—No. —negó Harry con rotundidad.

Sabía que "su hermanita" estaba entrenando a "su prima" en el quinto nivel de la etapa avanzada del Entrenamiento Dunedain y, luego de ver las explosiones emocionales de las dos ese día, sospechaba que estaban al límite de sus corazas para demostrar tranquilidad. Por otro lado, la de ojos grises ya había visto lo que él les mostraría a los otros y no quería someter a esa presión a la de ojos miel hasta que no consiguiesen como ayudarla con su debilidad. De ser por él no habría visto aquello Angela, considerando su problema pulmonar, pero cuando viajó comprendió que ella ya lo habría hecho.

—Los dormiré a los cuatro y les diré a los otros que bajen. —intervino de inmediato Hermione, mirando significativamente a su prometido.

—Por favor ve con ella, Ron. Necesito unos minutos a solas. —le pidió Harry con expresión cansada, agradeciéndoles a los dos con una pequeña sonrisa sus miradas de solidaridad antes de salir.

Media hora más tarde cinco chicos abatidos se miraban en silencio, pues aún no lograban asimilar lo que les había mostrado Harry.

—No estoy segura, pero creo que los del G.A.H. están con los Antiguos Dunedains. —opinó Ginny, sonriéndole con cariño a su prometido cuando éste parpadeó en su dirección.

—Estoy de acuerdo —la apoyó Luna, explicándose al ver que las miraban interrogantes—. Angelica viajó hacia ellos para buscar una forma de dejarnos todo de la forma en que lo hizo. Si alguno de ellos había hecho el Pacto de Amor Dunedain con un antiguo que sobreviviese a la guerra con los Mudredais y que no estaba en el Consejo Dunedain que nos cedió los dones, de cierta forma estaría al menos uno de nosotros conectado con él o ella. Nosotros sospechamos que vinimos a dar a esta época por nuestro lazo con Angelica y el nacimiento de Harry. Con los del G.A.H. podría haber ocurrido algo similar.

—Podría ser. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que acabamos de ver? —preguntó confundido Neville.

—En cuanto caiga el bloqueo no debemos volver a nuestro "tiempo natural", sino viajar al pasado a aprender sobre los Mudredais —afirmó Hermione, que había comprendido lo que sus amigas estaban planteando—. No hemos conseguido averiguar suficiente de ellos y necesitamos saber más para prepararnos mejor para enfrentarlos con éxito.

—Si los del G.A.H. están en esa época, como sospechamos, los buscaremos nosotros a ellos e investigaremos lo que hace falta. Nos entrenaremos con ellos para que regresemos a nuestro "tiempo natural" como un grupo compacto y preparado para lo que nos conseguiremos al poco de llegar. —completó Ginny.

—Yo buscaré un momento adecuado para mostrarle lo que hemos visto a Jessica y hablarlo con ella. —afirmó Fred mirando a Harry, manteniendo sus ojos azules fijos en las esmeraldas hasta que vio a su cuñado suspirar y asentir.

—Vamos a dormir todos con poción para dormir sin soñar. Debemos estar lo más frescos y serenos posibles mañana para no alterar a Jennifer y Angelica. —les indicó Hermione con su tono levemente mandón, sonriendo al verlos bufar pero asentir.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron al ver aparecer a los doce chicos a la hora del desayuno, con sus pasamontañas pero también llevando algunas cajas de las que sobresalían adornos navideños.

Se despidieron de sus esposas con cariño. Les pidieron a las dos chicas con conocimientos de medimagia que vigilasen que las dos siguiesen el tratamiento que les había puesto su amigo Christopher, sonriendo ante sus expresiones de molestia.

Remus sólo trabajaría en la mañana, pues solamente tenía que verificar dos bóvedas de los niveles medios y buscar el papeleo en el que trabajarían Angelica y él en la casa por lo que restaba del año. A Jennifer la cubrirían John Snow, Christine y Christopher Brown hasta que el último la diese de alta del reposo que le había ordenado, aprobado por Daryll Harris como medimago jefe de los cuatro.

Alastor recargó todo el papeleo de su grupo en Alice y Sirius, ordenándoles llevarlo a cabo en su casa con la excusa de "necesitar el espacio libre de pergaminos fastidiosos para planear estrategias con el resto de su equipo". Así los enviaba a compartir con Augusta y Angelica, que estaban delicadas de salud.

Fue así como después de almorzar los Lupin y los Black con los chicos lo preparado por Dotty y Wykers, se vieron Angelica, Sirius y Remus tarareando en voz baja los villancicos que cantaban Jennifer y los diez chicos mayores, mientras trabajaban en su respectivo bloque de papeleo y los niños en las tareas que les habían puesto los papás.

A la hora de la cena se les unieron Benjy, Albus y los Potter. Halagaron a quienes habían decorado con guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo, que brillaban con oropel y pequeños carámbanos. Sirius y Remus se habían escapado en un descuido de los chicos y sus parejas a final de tarde al bosque cercano a buscar un árbol, el cual quedaron de acuerdo adornarían adecuadamente el día siguiente.

Dotty y Wykers ya habían empezado a preparar tres pavos, unas chuletas de cerdo y las bases para los bizcochos, pudines y el pastel de Navidad. Al día siguiente terminarían de preparar las patatas cocidas, los guisantes con mantequilla, la salsa de moras, el turrón, los buñuelos y darle los toques finales a los dos pavos rellenos y los bocadillos con el tercer pavo, bajo las instrucciones de Ginny, Jessica y Jennifer, que eran las encargadas de la comida.

Hermione, Angela, Harry, Ron y Angelica se encargarían del árbol y terminarían de poner serpentinas doradas y plateadas, además de sombreros y barbas de papá Noel, a los gnomos de jardín que habían capturado y petrificado para que les sirviesen de adornos. Luna buscaría con Neville, Chris & Chris algunas hadas y colocarían nieve mágica brillante sobre la alfombra de la sala alrededor del árbol.

Alice y Frank compartieron con Benjy, Minerva, Alastor, Angelica, Sirius, Jennifer, Remus, Lily, James, Albus y los doce chicos la cena, pero tuvieron que retirarse al igual que los tres primeros. Augusta seguía delicada de salud, por lo que los Longbottom pasarían una velada en familia. Nataly y Mintaka habían comprometido a Benjy en acompañarlos esa noche. Minerva estaría al frente de la cena navideña del colegio con los escasos estudiantes que se habían quedado y los profesores que siempre se quedaban, para que Albus se quedase con sus hijas. Alastor se reuniría con Leonel y su familia, pues el jefe de los inefables le había insistido mucho y el auror había cedido entre gruñidos.

Lily y James habían estado temprano con los papás de Lily, para no coincidir con Petunia y el esposo, lo cual les agradeció Sam que no quería que Rose se alterase. Fue así como Albus se atrevió a avisarles a sus hijos mayores por medio de _Fawkes_ que podían ir allí, pues sólo estaban Angelica, Sirius, Jennifer, Remus, Lily, James y los doce chicos, que sabían de ellos.

Los miembros del E.D.H. se paralizaron al ver aparecer a los cuatro Dunedains, al igual que Sirius, Remus, Lily y James, pero Albus los tranquilizó a todos. Presentó a los chicos con sus hijos y los esposos de éstos, explicándoles el porqué de los seudónimos y los pasamontañas.

—Jóvenes, quiero agradecerles en nombre de mis hermanas, mi esposa, mi cuñado y el mío propio la asistencia que le dieron a papá Albus hace casi dos meses. —les dijo Aragorn con tono suave.

—No tiene nada que agradecer. Nosotros le tenemos mucho afecto y respeto al profesor Dumbledore. —le respondió Harry con expresión formal, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar sus nervios.

—Tranquilos, chicos, mis hermanos y mis cuñados no se los comerán. —bromeó Angelica.

—Les daremos de la comida que nos ayudaron a preparar, así no les quedará apetito para comérselos a ustedes. —apoyó Jennifer sonriente.

—¿Cocinaron los chicos? —preguntó interesada Eowyn.

—Venus y Electra me ayudaron a organizar la comida que Dotty y Wykers nos ayudaron a preparar. —se explicó mejor Jennifer.

—Los otros chicos nos ayudaron con la decoración. —completó Angelica.

—La casa tiene el toque navideño perfecto. —sonrió Arwen.

—Sólo falta probar la comida para saber si podemos considerarlos buenos asistentes de papá Noel. —bromeó Faramir.

—Yo no tengo problemas con acompañarlos a verificarlo. —afirmó Sirius, oyéndose en seguida su risa como ladridos al ver a su esposa, su cuñada y la chica que se hacía llamar Gea rodar los ojos.

Mientras los cuatro se sentaban a comer y bromear con sus hermanas, sus cuñados, su papá, Lily y James, los doce chicos se reunieron en torno al árbol de navidad con el bebé Harry, cantando villancicos y haciendo figuras con sus varitas para entretener tanto a la versión pequeña del hijo de los Potter como a los gemelitos, intercalando los cánticos con cuentos navideños tanto muggles como mágicos. Se pusieron un poco nerviosos cuando se les unieron los que estaban en la cocina, especialmente cuando Arwen le pidió a Ginny que le permitiese cargar un rato al bebé, con anuencia de Lily, pero Faramir logró distraerlos con una historia navideña que ninguno había oído.

Al sonar las doce campanadas en la iglesia del pueblo cercano se felicitaron e intercambiaron los regalos que habían llevado.

—Nosotros no sabíamos que vendrían, pero pensábamos enviárselos con el profesor Dumbledore. —les dijo Harry a los sorprendidos Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn cuando les entregaba a cada uno un regalo en nombre de los doce.

Arwen sonrió ampliamente al abrir el suyo y ver una peineta con una rosa azul, mirando luego con curiosidad la de su cuñada que tenía una rosa blanca. Faramir vio con asombro el juego de cuchillos y punzones especiales para fabricantes de varitas, mientras Aragorn enarcaba las cejas ante el libro de Runas Antiguas y Modernas.

—¿No les gustan? —preguntaron los gemelitos a coro.

—Sí, es sólo que… Es como si supieran lo que nos gusta. —les respondió Eowyn, mirando con curiosidad a los chicos, suspirando al verlos encogerse de hombros a los doce mientras los miraban nerviosos.

—Gracias chicos. Han tenido un lindo detalle con cuatro desconocidos. —les dijo Arwen con tono suave para tranquilizarlos, mientras le apretaba levemente la mano a su esposo para que no les preguntase nada.

—Angelica, Jennifer y el profesor Dumbledore han sido muy amables con nosotros desde que llegamos y ustedes son sus familiares. Además que tenemos recuerdos fugaces de ustedes. —le respondió Harry nervioso.

—Nos gustaría en otro momento hablar de eso con más calma y ayudarlos si nos es posible. —afirmó Aragorn, sonriendo al verlo asentir.

—Si nos disculpan nosotros debemos retirarnos ya. Los niños deben acostarse a dormir. —intervino Hermione, que consideró peligrosa la forma en que Harry miraba alternativamente a Arwen y a Lily. Aunque disimulada podía generar problemas si alguien lo notaba.

—Tienes razón, Gea. Buenas noches, chicos. —los despidió Albus Dumbledore.

—Buenas noches. —se despidieron los doce a coro con una leve inclinación de sus cabezas antes de desaparecer.

—Nos alegra mucho que vinieran. —les dijo con sinceridad Remus, contento porque su esposa estaba feliz desde que llegaron los cuatro.

—A nosotros también nos contenta haber podido venir. —le respondió Faramir con una sonrisa.

—¿Podrían quedarse esta noche? —preguntó Sirius, señalándole disimuladamente a su cuñado el jardín de atrás para que hablasen a solas.

—Estamos algo complicados y… —se empezó a disculpar Arwen.

—Pero nos arreglaremos —la interrumpió Aragorn. Le transmitió mentalmente que necesitaba hablar con sus cuñados, pidiéndole que distrajese a sus hermanas y su papá—. Con mucho gusto compartiremos lo que resta de noche con ustedes.

—Me alegra mucho que puedan quedarse, chicos. Yo tengo que regresar al colegio. —se disculpó el director, que había notado la petición muda del de ojos grises.

—Lily y yo debemos retirarnos, o nuestro pequeño nos dará problemas mañana. —le siguió James, que también vio el gesto del amigo que quería como un hermano.

—Este angelito no dará problemas sino que traerá muchas soluciones. —aseveró Arwen entregándoselo a Lily, sonriéndole con un cariño que aún no se explicaba de dónde provenía.

—Gracias por tus palabras —le sonrió la joven señora Potter—. Feliz Navidad a los cuatro. —se despidió con sus esmeraldas brillando con alegría.

—Recuerden que siempre serán bienvenidos a la mansión Potter. Feliz Navidad. —se despidió con una gran sonrisa James.

—Feliz Navidad. —les respondieron Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn a coro.

—Chicas, vamos a la cocina que quiero contarles algo. —les dijo Arwen a sus cuñadas en cuanto desaparecieron los Potter, sonriendo al verlas asentir llenas de curiosidad.

—Vamos al jardín. —les susurró Aragorn a sus cuñados.

Remus y Faramir asintieron intrigados, mientras Sirius asentía con expresión seria.

—¿Y dices que están así por los chicos? —preguntó preocupado Faramir, luego de escuchar a Sirius y Remus contarles del problema nervioso de las gemelas.

—No porque les hayan hecho algo, sino porque tenemos sospechas que pueden ser familiares nuestros y ellos tienen problemas de salud. —explicó rápidamente Remus.

—Además que la participación de los chicos en las batallas las mantiene muy nerviosas. —completó Sirius.

—¿Por qué creen que los chicos son familia…? —empezó a preguntar Aragorn.

—Entren a la casa, se van a enfermar. —salió a regañarlos Angelica, interrumpiéndolos sin saberlo.

—Lo hablamos luego —susurró rápidamente Sirius—. Sólo queríamos disfrutar un poco la nevada y preparar el campo de batalla. —le respondió rápido a ella.

Aragorn hizo rápidamente una bola de nieve y se la arrojó a su hermana rebelde, riéndose cuando la vio fruncir el ceño y sacar su varita.

Jennifer, Arwen y Eowyn salieron a unirse a Angelica en su enfrentamiento con bolas de nieve a Sirius, Aragorn, Remus y Faramir, entrando casi una hora más tarde riéndose los ocho a tomar cervezas de mantequilla antes de darse un baño caliente y acostarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno, tuvieron que marcharse los cuatro Dunedains al recibir un mensaje por medio de una lechuza, por lo que no pudieron terminar de hablar los esposos de las gemelas con ellos. Sin embargo habían visto muy alegres y distendidas a Angelica y Jennifer, por lo que se tranquilizaron.


	28. Arathorn y Saruman

_Resumen: Reunión familiar en casa de los Evans. Voldemort genera crisis en el mundo mágico inglés con lo investigado al encontrar a Ravenshaw. La vida de Arathorn desde que abandonó las Tierras de los Mundos Perdidos. Solución al problema mágico y consecuencias del procedimiento para hacerlo. La historia del "Dunedain traidor"._

_**Arathorn y Saruman**_

—¡Hijos! ¡Que alegría que hayan podido venir! —saludó Rose a los Potter con una enorme sonrisa.

—A nosotros nos alegra tanto o más que a ti. —le aseguró James sonriéndole con cariño.

—¿Están mejor tus amigas? —le preguntó Sam a Lily.

—Sí, papá. Ya están tranquilas y estoy segura que Sirius y Remus las seguirán manteniendo ocupadas con cosas alegres como han hecho esta semana, ayudándolas a distenderse para que terminen de restablecerse totalmente. —le aseguró ella. Lo besó en la mejilla mientras él le quitaba de los brazos a Harry, que se había estado debatiendo por ir con ellos desde que los vio.

—Espero que en cuanto estén restablecidas puedan venir para conocerlas —le planteó Rose, sonriendo al verla asentir—. Dame al niño. —le pidió a su esposo.

—Pero luego me permites a mí también mimarlo un rato, no lo acapares. —fingió él quejarse, riéndose suavemente al ver que fingía pensarlo.

El intento de ella de tomarlo en sus brazos y las sonrisas se cortaron al sonar el timbre de la puerta con los dos pitidos cortos que usaba la hija mayor de los dueños de la casa.

—¿Petunia? —preguntó incrédula Rose.

—Eso parece. —frunció el ceño Sam, mirando en seguida inquieto a los Potter.

—Lily, James, yo sé que ella no se portó bien con ustedes la última vez que estuvieron todos aquí, pero ella estaba muy alterada. Por favor quédense y compartamos un rato en familia. —les pidió Rose.

—Claro mamá, como tú quieras. Pero si ella se pone pesada nos vamos —aceptó Lily luego de repetirse el sonido del timbre—. Tú no debes alterarte, el médico lo dejó muy claro. —se adelantó a su incipiente protesta. Sonrió al verla aceptar a regañadientes, como siempre que le mencionaban lo dicho por el estricto aunque afable galeno que la atendía.

—Están en su casa. —les aseguró Sam, entregándole sin embargo el niño a su yerno mientras lo miraba significativamente. Siguió a su esposa a la puerta luego de verlo asentir levemente.

Lily frunció el ceño apenas sus padres le dieron la espalda.

—Tranquila cariño. Tu papá calmará los ánimos si nos tenemos que ir para evitarle un disgusto a tu mamá. —le susurró James.

—No es eso. Marte sabe mucho sobre muggles y las veces que he nombrado a mi hermana en su presencia su comportamiento es extraño. —le explicó ella en voz baja el motivo de su inquietud.

—Su conocimiento sobre el mundo muggle es lógico por su interacción con sus abuelos maternos y, si tu hermana sigue tan simpática los próximos años, es posible que lo haya hecho sentir mal y por eso se siente extraño cuando la nombras, sintiéndose confundido por ello al no tener recuerdos. —le respondió James con cariño, en un suave murmullo para que sus suegros no lo escuchasen.

Lily suspiró y asintió. Lo dicho por su esposo tenía mucha lógica.

—¡Al fin! Los vecinos empezaban a mirarme raro porque no me abrían la puerta de la que fue mi casa hasta hace muy poco. —se quejó Petunia apenas le abrieron la puerta.

—Perdona hija. —se disculpó Rose sonrojada, sabiendo lo mucho que le importaban a su hija rubia las apariencias.

—Esta casa siempre será tu casa y la de Lily, porque son nuestras hijas, pero eso no implica que estaremos tras la puerta esperando por ustedes para abrirles —la regañó Sam—. No sé si los vecinos lo saben, pero suponía que tú sí. Además no veo porqué con sólo haber llamado por una segunda vez a la puerta ellos iban a extrañarse.

—Perdona papá, tienes razón en que no demoraron tanto. Es sólo que hace mucho frío y Dudley está un poco inquieto. —se disculpó Petunia enseguida, sonriéndole a su mamá cuando alzó de inmediato a su bebé en sus brazos.

Sam asintió suavizando la expresión de su rostro. Tomó el morralito con las cosas del bebé y las otras dos bolsas que ella llevaba. Cerró la puerta tras él. Frunció de nuevo el ceño y denegó al ver a su hija mayor detenerse al encontrarse los Potter y mirarlos con desprecio.

—Lily acaba de llegar con Harry y James —intervino de inmediato con tono serio—. Han venido hoy a compartir con nosotros, como tú hiciste ayer con Dudley y Vernon.

—Hola Petunia. —la saludó la pelirroja seria.

—Hola Lily. —le respondió ésta de manera seca, controlándose al notar de reojo la tensión en su mamá.

—Buenos días cuñada. —le sonrió James, con su mirada delatando que si no se comportaba esta vez la trataría como siempre hizo con los Slytherins.

—Buenos días Potter. —le respondió Petunia entrecerrando los ojos, con una mezcla de miedo y rabia.

—Vamos todos a la sala para entrar en calor junto a la chimenea. —sugirió Rose con una sonrisa nerviosa. La tensión en el ambiente era evidente.

Petunia caminó al lado de su madre fingiendo mirar a su alrededor analíticamente la decoración navideña para no mirar ni a su hermana ni a su sobrino, mucho menos a su cuñado, luego de quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero de la entrada.

—Voy a preparar té caliente para ayudarlos a entrar en calor. —anunció Sam luego de colocar lo que llevaba en la mesita baja, junto a la silla en que se había sentado su hija mayor, frente a su esposa y su nieto rubio.

—Te ayudo, papá. —le ofreció de inmediato Lily, sonriéndole con cariño. Era un "secreto familiar" que a Petunia y a su mamá no les gustaba cocinar mientras a ella y a su padre sí.

—Mamá, me gustaría completarle el álbum a Dudley con algunas fotos de mi infancia y juventud. ¿Te importaría si busco algunas en el ático mientras juegas con Dudley? —planteó de inmediato Petunia, para no quedarse allí por la presencia de su cuñado pero no alterar a su madre.

—Claro que no me importa, hija. — le respondió ella con una sonrisa, contenta porque no sólo no parecía que fuesen a discutir de nuevo sino que le dejaría al niño.

—Volveré tan pronto consiga las adecuadas. —le aseguró la rubia, nerviosa por dejar allí a su pequeño pero confiaba en que sus padres no permitirían que "esos" le hicieran nada.

—¿Las adecuadas? —preguntó James con fingida inocencia.

—¿Trajiste el álbum? —intervino Rose de inmediato—. Me gustaría verlo de nuevo.

—Seguro, mamá —aceptó Petunia luego de dudar un momento, sacándolo de la bolsa en que lo llevaba—. Estoy segura que Dudley disfrutará en unos años lo que le he preparado con tanto cariño, gracias a la colaboración de mis padres, exactamente con el contenido que he seleccionado para él. —agregó mirando desafiante a su cuñado.

—Las cosas de Dudley y Harry son intocables, porque son demasiado importantes para sus abuelos Rose y Sam, así como también para Lily. Yo velaré siempre que esté en mis manos el que ellos estén bien en todo sentido. —le respondió James serio, indirectamente diciéndole que ella no era parte de lo "intocable" así que era mejor que tuviese cuidado con lo que decía y hacía.

—Mi hijo no sabe nada de vuestra… particularidad y quiero que así se mantenga. —le dijo Petunia seria, dudando por unos momentos cómo decirle lo que quería sin hacerlo enojar después de lo que acababa de decir y la forma en que la había mirado la última vez que se vieron. Se había esforzado para que su voz sonase neutral.

—No haremos magia en su presencia. —afirmó James con el ceño fruncido.

—Volveré tan pronto pueda, mi tesoro. —le aseguró Petunia a Dudley antes de darle un beso en la cabecita y salir de la sala tan rápido como podía.

—Dudley, Harry, ustedes son primos hermanos, mis únicos nietos hasta ahora, por lo que quiero que estén muy unidos, respetándose y queriéndose —les dijo con cariño Rose a sus nietos en cuanto estuvo segura que ella ya no la oía—. James, por favor siéntate a mi lado para que los niños puedan interactuar. —le pidió con suavidad.

El joven hombre de lentes suspiró y asintió, haciendo lo que ella le pedía. El pequeño rubio, que no había compartido con otros niños, empujó a su primo que le había tendido sus manitas apenas su padre se sentó.

—No, Dudley, no hagas eso —lo regañó Rose de inmediato—. Harry no es un muñeco al que puedas empujar. Es un niño y tú eres mayor. Deberías saber comportarte más que él.

Harry se refugió en los brazos de su padre, con sus esmeraldas interrogándolo mientras hacía un puchero.

—Tranquilo, hijo, todo está bien. Tu primo juega con las manos un poquito más fuerte que Neville, pero no fue su intención lastimarte —le aseguró sonriéndole y agitándole el pelo negro con cariño—. No regañes a Dudley, Rose. Es lógica su reacción si no ha jugado antes con otro niño y hasta ahora sólo con juguetes ha experimentado su nueva independencia de movimientos. —agregó mirando a su suegra.

—Pues espero que Petunia y Lily me den más nietos y los enseñen a compartir —replicó ella con el ceño fruncido, permitiendo sin embargo que de nuevo los dos niños se acercasen aunque muy atenta—. Por lo que he visto te has preocupado mucho en investigar el desenvolvimiento de los bebés mientras van creciendo. —le planteó con curiosidad.

—Claro que sí —afirmó él de inmediato con una gran sonrisa—. Lily y yo leímos los libros y apuntes que nos prestaste, además de otros que nos dieron nuestros amigos medimagos para que nos preparásemos para la llegada de Harry y de Neville. —le explicó al ver que lo seguía interrogando con la mirada.

—¿Quién es Neville? —le preguntó Rose mientras con un gesto negativo de su mano regañaba de nuevo al rubio y le daba el juguete que le había llevado su hija para entretenerlo.

—Es el hijo de Alice y Frank, dos muy buenos amigos nuestros y nació justo el día antes que Harry. Se podría decir que se conocen desde siempre —le respondió James mientras jugueteaba con las manos frente a su pequeño para que este jugase a atrapar sus dedos como le gustaba hacer—. En cuanto a tus nietos, no sé qué planes tengan Petunia y Vernon, pero Lily y yo pretendemos tener tres pequeñines al menos a quienes ustedes puedan consentir, yo disfrutar y mi esposa regañar.

Rose se rió suavemente mientras asentía.

—Sabía que siendo hijo único no permitirías que Harry lo fuese. —afirmó sonriente.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Lily que venía entrando a la sala con un tazón lleno de galletas caseras, seguida de su padre que traía la bandeja con el servicio de té caliente.

—De los doce hijos que tú y yo vamos a tener muy pronto, cariño. —le respondió James con muy bien fingida seguridad.

—¡¿Doce?! —exclamó ella asustada, deteniéndose en seco—. Yo sé que quieres tener una familia grande, mi amor, pero… ¿Doce hijos? —le planteó lo más suave posible, aterrada ante la posibilidad que estuviese hablando en serio—. James, sé razonable por favor —le pidió al verlo asentir con firmeza, gruñendo al ver que empezaba a reírse y su padre le hacía coro de inmediato—. No es gracioso. —refunfuñó.

—¿Quién es el hombre de esta foto, mamá? —le preguntó Petunia a Rose con gesto de desaprobación, cuando bajó dos horas más tarde, tendiéndole la primera de las fotografías que había encontrado antes en el desván.

Las otras y algunos documentos que seleccionó los tenía en el sobre en que había metido lo conseguido. Lo había dejado dentro del bolsillo delantero del morralito de Dudley apenas entrar a la sala, conteniéndose a duras penas mientras lo hacía y tomaba a su bebé en sus delgados brazos.

La señora Evans palideció notoriamente al ver por quién le estaba preguntando su hija mayor. Había olvidado totalmente que luego que Petunia se casase ella subió las cosas de su noviazgo y matrimonio con Hans Evans al ático.

—¿Qué tienes, Rose? —le preguntó preocupado Sam, que venía entrando con su yerno tras él.

Había salido con James al jardín para preguntarle sobre la guerra del mundo mágico mientras Lily la entretenía con sus dos nietos, evitando de esta forma preocuparla. Ni su hija ni los amigos de ellos sabían que James le hablaba del mundo mágico y la guerra a petición suya, así como tampoco de lo que le ayudaba a averiguar. Se asustó al ver a Rose tan pálida y con aquella expresión llena de angustia en su rostro.

—Se ha puesto así cuando le he preguntado por el hombre con quien se está haciendo besando en esa foto, papá. —le respondió Petunia ante el mutismo de su mamá, con su gesto de reproche más acentuado aún y retintín en la voz al pronunciar la última palabra.

Sam frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la joven rubia y se acercó rápido a ellas. Al ver la foto comprendió lo que sucedía y tomó aire profundamente. Tenía que manejar esa situación con mucho tacto.

—El hombre en esa foto se llamaba Hans, fue el primer novio de tu mamá y también su primer esposo. Ahora que lo sabes quiero que te disculpes con tu madre por alterarla. —le pidió con tono suave pero firme.

—Perdona, mamá, no quise hacerte sentir mal —le aseguró de inmediato la rubia, pues recordó que ella estaba mal de salud. Miró de nuevo la foto. La frustración, el enojo y la inquietud por lo averiguado y lo que sospechaba le ganaron a la preocupación por su madre—. No sabía que te habías casado con otro hombre antes de hacerlo con papá. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Rose tragó saliva y miró de reojo a su esposo. Le sonrió agradecida cuando él se sentó a su lado mirándola con cariño y abrazándola por los hombros. Lily y James intercambiaron miradas, las esmeraldas angustiadas, los avellanas serenos intentando transmitirle calma y confianza.

—Hans falleció en un accidente con su auto un año después de casarnos —le respondió Rose a su hija, detallando sus rasgos físicos y los de su primer esposo alternativamente sin poder evitarlo—. Poco después de haber quedado viuda conocí a Sam, me enamoré y me casé de nuevo. No sé si lo puedas entender, Petunia, pero en esa época sentía un gran dolor por la pérdida que había sufrido y me sentía perdida, con una gran responsabilidad conmigo y estando sola. Por eso la llegada de Sam a mi vida representó, además del amor y el compañero de vida, un renacer y la paz que tanto anhelaba. No les hablé de Hans a ti y a Lily porque lo había dejado en mi pasado al casarme con Sam.

—Entiendo lo de la soledad, pero ¿por qué hablas de una gran responsabilidad? —la interrogó Petunia con el ceño fruncido.

Había notado ya el parecido físico entre ella y el hombre de la foto cuando estaba en el ático, que evidentemente su mamá detallaba en ese momento. Fue inevitable cuando la segunda foto que vio de él estaba junto a una foto de ella cuando era niña, los dos posando en posiciones similares y con la misma expresión.

Antes de bajar a preguntarle a su madre había terminado de revisar exhaustivamente la caja donde había conseguido aquella foto y la que estaba al lado, mientras en su mente bullía la inquietud por ser posiblemente la hija de una relación extramatrimonial de su madre. Con cada foto conseguida aquello había crecido hasta que consiguió la del matrimonio y eso la desconcertó.

Entonces empezó a preocuparle el que jamás le hubiese su madre hablado de aquello, elucubrando posibles razones. Consiguió en otra caja las del matrimonio de Rose y Sam, comparándolas con las de la otra boda. Luego unió a éstas las fotos de la infancia de ella y de su hermana que su madre tenía allí, detallándolas y comparándolas exhaustivamente mientras recordaba su niñez.

Además de las fotos consiguió documentos de Hans Evans que revisó con cuidado. Buscó en todo el ático documentos de Sam Evans anteriores al matrimonio con su madre y no encontró ninguno, mientras que de Hans Evans sí había. De las actas de matrimonio y su fecha de nacimiento, además de los rasgos físicos, tuvo la certeza de ser hija de Hans y no de Sam Evans. El que los dos tuviesen el mismo apellido la inquietaba. No parecían ser familia pues eran muy diferentes físicamente.

En los documentos que encontró de Hans Evans estaban los nombres de los padres y dos hermanos, además de una dirección en Darlington. Según entendía se había mudado a Londres por su trabajo pocos meses antes de conocer a su madre.

Quería seguir buscando con más detenimiento pero la inquietaba mucho el haber dejado a Dudley solo con ellos. Aún más con lo que acababa de descubrir, pues ahora sabía que Sam Evans no era el abuelo de su pequeño. Bajó con la primera foto que consiguió en sus manos y lo demás metido en el sobre que había llevado con ella, decidida a hacer que su mamá le dijese la verdad de su origen y que Sam Evans le dijese quién era.

Sabía por los documentos que su verdadero padre había muerto antes que su madre se casase con él, pero la inquietaba que su mamá nunca le hablase de Hans Evans y que Sam Evans siembre la hubiese tratado como hija suya. _"El acta de defunción de mi verdadero padre dice que murió trágicamente y el silencio de mamá sobre su existencia… Pero si eso es cierto lo que estoy pensando… ¡Dudley puede estar en peligro!"_, había pensado angustiada antes de bajar tan rápido como pudo luego de reunir lo que consideró más importante en el sobre.

Rose tragó saliva ante la pregunta de su hija, preocupada desde que la viera entrar a la sala por la expresión de su rostro. Ella conocía bien a su hija mayor, estaba decidida a algo y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Se parecía demasiado al padre en su inmensa curiosidad sobre las vidas de los demás, su afán por guardar las apariencias y que no les importaban los medios siempre y cuando consiguiesen lo que querían. _"Es tan distinta en eso a Sam y a Lily"_, pensó con tristeza sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Estabas embarazada o yo ya había nacido? ¿A eso te refieres con la gran responsabilidad? ¿No podías volver con tus padres o pedirles ayuda a mis abuelos paternos en lugar de casarte tan pronto con él? —le insistió Petunia señalando al que hasta antes de encontrar las fotos había considerado su padre. Por las fechas de los documentos sabía que su mamá había quedado con ella recién nacida cuando murió su padre, pero quería que su mamá le dijese lo que ocultaba—. No puedes negar que te casaste de nuevo muy rápido, apenas le llevo a Lily poco más de un año. —agregó rápidamente al ver a su madre denegar.

—Petunia, por favor, no presiones así a tu mamá. —le pidió Sam al ver los ojos de su esposa llenarse de lágrimas, atrayéndola a su costado.

—Usted no se entrometa. Esto es entre ella y yo. —le respondió la rubia ofuscada.

—Te equivocas totalmente, esto es un asunto de la familia. —le replicó él con tono de regaño.

—Usted no es mi padre para que me trate así —le refutó ella enojada—. Lily sólo es mi media hermana y ése no tiene nada que ver en lo que yo hable con mi madre. —agregó señalando a la pelirroja y su cuñado.

—Sam Evans ha sido y siempre será tu padre aunque no lo sea por sangre, pues te dio tanto lo afectivo como lo material que Hans ya no podía darte y tus abuelos paternos no quisieron darte —la regañó Rose incorporándose bruscamente, con la fuerza y el ímpetu de carácter que siempre había tenido pero debido a su enfermedad había tenido que aprender a sofocar—. Así que ahora mismo te controlas y te disculpas.

—Mamá, tú no puedes pedirme… —intentó contrariarla la rubia, sorprendida por su reacción.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo estoy exigiendo como tu madre, basándome en el respeto de padre que él se ha ganado de tu parte desde que te tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez. —la interrumpió Rose con firmeza.

—¿Por qué dices que mis abuelos paternos no me quisieron dar lo que me correspondía como hija de Hans Evans? —le preguntó Petunia, decidida a averiguar toda la verdad y no queriendo dar el brazo a torcer ante Sam Evans sin saber quién era él y cómo había muerto su padre. _"Aunque lo del accidente de tránsito… Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me habló mamá nunca de él antes?"_, se planteaba intranquila.

—Porque es la verdad —le respondió Rose, sentándose con ayuda de su esposo al marearse—. Hans los dejó y se vino a Londres en busca de un porvenir exitoso lejos de ellos, pues según me contó se sentía agobiado porque lo presionaban para que estudiase abogacía y a él lo apasionaba el periodismo. Aquí nos conocimos, enamoramos y casamos. Yo trabajaba en el hospital y él en el periódico local, logrando entre los dos una cierta estabilidad económica. Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada se alegró mucho por tu próxima llegada, aunque le preocupaba no haber alcanzado sus metas aún.

»Apenas tenías una semana de haber nacido cuando él falleció en el accidente. Me comuniqué con tus abuelos para que te conocieran y me ayudaran con sus funerales, pero no quisieron hacer ninguna de las dos cosas y fueron tajantes en que no querían saber nada de ninguna de nosotras dos. Dijeron que para ellos su hijo había muerto el día que se fue de Darlington en contra de su voluntad.

—Pudiste volver con tus padres en lugar de unirte tan rápido al primero que se te cruzó en el camino. —la desafió dolida al saber el rechazo de su familia paterna hacia el padre que no conoció, su madre y ella.

—¡NO SIGAS TRATANDO ASÍ A MAMÁ Y PAPÁ! —explotó a gritos Lily, incapaz de contenerse ni un minuto más.

—Petunia, Lily, por favor contrólense. Rose no debe agitarse y las dos lo saben. —les recordó con firmeza Sam mientras buscaba con rapidez el medicamento para calmarla cuando se alteraba.

Petunia frunció los labios y asintió, abrazando apretadamente a su hijo que lloraba, al notar la mirada furiosa que su cuñado tenía posada en ella. Lily hizo un gesto de frustración mientras asentía, sus esmeraldas centelleando con furia en dirección a su hermana mientras movía suavemente a su pequeño en sus brazos para intentar calmar su llanto.

—¿Quién es en realidad Sam Evans? —preguntó Petunia una vez que vio a su madre tomarse la pastilla y que le comenzaba a hacer efecto.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Rose desubicada—. Es él, tu padre porque me ayudó a formarte. —afirmó al ver que su hija seguía mirándola fijamente, señalándole a su esposo.

—Junto a esa foto conseguí muchas otras y documentos de Hans Evans de antes y después de casarse contigo. Pero de él sólo había posteriores a su boda —le aclaró la base de su planteamiento—. Quiero saber quién es el hombre a quien siempre creí mi padre.

Sam suspiró ante la actitud de su hija mayor.

—Eso es algo que ninguno de los dos puede responderte porque no lo sabemos. —se decidió a responderle mientras le ponía a su esposa en las manos la taza con el té que le acababa de servir, pidiéndole por señas que se lo tomase y lo dejase hablar a él.

—¿No lo saben? —preguntó Petunia intrigada.

Justo en ese momento oyeron sonar el timbre de la puerta en la forma en que lo tocaba Vernon, frunciendo el ceño Sam ya que no le agradaba el esposo de su hija mayor. James abrazó a Lily por los hombros con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha jugueteaba nerviosa junto al bolsillo en que tenía su varita. Rose empezó a respirar más agitada, mirando a sus dos nietos y sus hijas alternativamente.

Petunia se decidió de inmediato. Recogió con una sola mano el morral del niño y las dos bolsas con las que había llegado, con una habilidad y fuerza inusitadas en ella debidas a la adrenalina, dirigiéndose en seguida a la puerta de la casa. Abrió y le puso a Dudley en el brazo izquierdo a su desconcertado esposo, dándole lo demás en la mano derecha.

—Espérame en la casa y cuida que Dudley esté bien. —le ordenó y en seguida cerró la puerta para volver de inmediato a la sala. Les sacaría la verdad pero con la certeza que su hijo no correría ningún peligro.

Vernon parpadeó confundido y asustado. Nunca había visto a su mujer así. Los hipidos de su pequeño lo hicieron reaccionar. Se giró rápido hacia su auto y se dirigió a su casa para esperarla allí con él, donde le pudiese pedir ayuda a su hermana con el bebé si Petunia se demoraba en llegar.

* * *

—James, por favor llévate a Harry. —le pidió Lily en cuanto vio a su hermana salir como un torbellino por la puerta de la sala, poniéndoselo en los brazos.

—Pero… —intentó protestar él.

—Ahora mismo. No lo quiero aquí cuando ella regrese. —lo cortó ella.

—Lo dejo en buenas manos y vuelvo. —le aseguró él, desapareciendo en seguida con su pequeño en brazos.

Apenas llegar a Deercourage llamó a uno de los pequeños fénix y mientras aparecía les escribió una nota breve. Eso sería más rápido que comunicarse con cualquiera de sus amigos y quería volver lo antes posible a casa de los Evans.

—_Rea_, por favor lleva esta nota y a Harry con los chicos. —le pidió agitado. Respiró profundamente para serenarse con el suave trino del ave. Le agradeció con una sonrisa el gesto y, apenas verla desaparecer con su pequeño, el morralito y la nota, desapareció hacia Saint Albans.

Al regresar por la red flú, para no asustar a su suegra con el ruido de la aparición, se encontró con la fuerte discusión. Apretó los puños por un momento pero tomó una respiración profunda y se controló, pues por la expresión en el rostro de su suegro tenía que ayudarlo. Temía que aquello tuviese consecuencias fatales para su suegra. No quería que su esposa perdiese a alguien de su familia. Él sabía demasiado bien lo que eso dolía.

—PUES CLARO QUE LO DEFIENDES, ERES SU HIJA —le gritó Petunia furiosa a Lily, quien se interponía en su camino para que no siguiese con el interrogatorio desde que ella entró de nuevo a la sala—. PERO YO NO LO SOY POR SANGRE Y QUIERO SABER QUIÉN ES ÉL Y PORQUÉ MI MADRE ME OCULTÓ LA VERDAD SOBRE MI PADRE HASTA AHORA. ¿O PREFIERES QUE AVERIGÜE CON LA POLICÍA SI ÉL TUVO QUE VER CON LA MUERTE DE MI VERDADERO PADRE?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —le preguntó Rose estupefacta.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste nada sobre mi verdadero padre? ¿Por qué no hay ningún documento de Sam Evans antes de su boda contigo? ¿Por qué él dice que no saben quién es? Eso es absurdo. —le espetó ella sin detenerse.

—Es la verdad. No sabemos quién soy porqué perdí mi memoria y mis documentos en una colisión entre el bus en que viajaba y un taxista el 21 de diciembre de 1958 —le respondió Sam con voz pausada, intentando serenar los ánimos—. Hans Evans falleció el 31 de octubre de 1958. Es imposible que tuviese algo que ver con su muerte porque lo único que pude averiguar con la policía es que desde el 2 de junio hasta el 1 de noviembre estuve viviendo y trabajando en el Real Jardín Botánico de Edimburgo, mudándome en tren a Londres el 2 de noviembre.

»El problema es que allí y aquí me conocieron como Aaron White tanto en el trabajo como en los lugares en que viví alquilado, pero nadie sabe de familiares míos. Al señor Daniels, el director del jardín, intentaron atracarlo el 13 de septiembre y yo me interpuse. El hermano que es médico me atendió en el hospital en que permanecí inconsciente por varios días. Cuando reaccioné yo no sabía quién era y ellos me ayudaron no sólo a que mantuviese el trabajo sino a empezar a buscar a mi familia, sugiriéndome que viniese a buscar datos en Londres al transcurrir esos cinco meses y no lograr averiguar nada en Edimburgo.

—Eso logramos averiguarlo un mes después de estarlo atendiendo aquí por el accidente de diciembre —continuó Rose decidida al ver a su hija mayor mirar a su esposo atónita y a éste dudar como seguir—. Jerrod habló personalmente con los señores Daniels y siguió haciendo pesquisas por tres meses más, pero no pudo averiguar más nada. Puedes preguntarles a Madison y Jerrod si quieres. Fueron ellos quienes sugirieron y nos ayudaron con el papeleo para que Aaron White se convirtiese en Sam Evans con la finalidad que tú fueses nuestra hija, pues él ya te cuidaba como si lo fueras desde que estaba en el hospital restableciéndose mientras yo hacía mis guardias y ellos fueron testigos de eso.

»Sam y yo nos habíamos conocido recién yo enviudé, unos diez días antes de su accidente. Fue atento y agradable conmigo, pero también muy respetuoso. Cuando lo llevaron al hospital donde yo trabajaba, a raíz del accidente, tanto el doctor Bennett como el doctor Nordell notaron que mi presencia en la habitación lo tranquilizaba a pesar de sus heridas tan serias y me asignaron a su caso. Cuando fue dado de alta en febrero él siguió frecuentando el hospital tanto por su problema de memoria como por vernos a nosotras dos, pues se había encariñado contigo.

»Nos casamos el 26 de abril de 1959, enamorados y decididos a darte un hogar. Los señores Daniels lo habían ayudado a conseguir el trabajo en el Jardín Botánico Real de Kew, donde estuvo trabajando para nuestra familia hasta hace cinco años cuando tuve el ataque cardíaco y renunció, fundando el pequeño negocio familiar a unas cuadras de aquí para poder estar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible y cuidarme. ¿Alguna otra pregunta que hacernos, señorita irrespetuosa? —finalizó muy enojada.

—¿Por qué nunca me hablaron de papá? —preguntó Petunia agitada.

—¡Porque Sam es tu padre! —exclamó ofuscada Rose—. ¿No lo entiendes? Sam desde que te tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez te cuidó, te protegió y te dio el afecto de un padre.

—Papá lo hubiese hecho si hubiese estado vivo. —casi gritó Petunia.

—Sí, pero Hans estaba muerto mientras que tú y yo estábamos vivas, y Sam también —le respondió de forma similar la mamá—. Los tres nos merecíamos una nueva vida y dejar un pasado atrás lleno de confusión para él y de soledad para nosotras.

—¡Rose! —exclamó Sam angustiado, sujetándola en sus brazos, al ella plegarse con sus manos sobre su pecho y apretar sus párpados en un gesto de dolor inconfundible.

—¡Tú eres un fenómeno igual que Lily! —exclamó Petunia asustada, al ver que su mamá recuperaba el color de su rostro al tomarla él en sus brazos y una tenue luz esmeralda envolverlos a los dos por unos segundos.

—¿Cómo puedes decirles así a tu padre y tu hermana? —preguntó entre sollozos Rose con sus ojos aún cerrados.

Sam miraba asustado sus brazos y su esposa, evidentemente sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

—NO ES CIERTO QUE NO RECUERDES NADA. ERES UN FENÓMENO COMO LILY Y POR ESO… —empezó a gritarle Petunia a Sam.

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Lily furiosa, interponiéndose entre ellos apuntando con su varita por primera vez en su vida a su hermana, pues su esposo que la había estado sujetando la había soltado para ayudar a su papá con su mamá—. A MÍ SIEMPRE ME HAS TRATADO MAL Y ME LO HE AGUANTADO, PERO A NUESTROS PADRES NO. ¿ME OYES?

—¡Hijas, no, por favor! —exclamó muy angustiada Rose abriendo sus ojos al máximo para mirarlas.

—Lily, guarda tu varita. Petunia, llama una ambulancia. Rápido. —les ordenó Sam con firmeza.

La pelirroja se giró a mirar asustada a sus padres. Su esposo sostenía a su mamá mientras su papá buscaba en el bolso de su esposa el otro medicamento, momento que aprovechó la rubia para salir corriendo mientras gritaba:

—YO NO SOY UN FENÓMENO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LASTIMEN A MI HIJO Y MI ESPOSO.

—¡Petunia! —exclamó ahogada Rose, de forma casi inaudible.

—Tranquila, en cuanto se calme volverá y lo hablarán con calma —le aseguró James con una suave sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarla—. Pero para eso tienes que serenarte mientras Lily hace la llamada y llegan a atenderte.

La pelirroja corrió hacia el teléfono al oírlo, mientras Sam le colocaba rápido bajo la lengua la pastilla que le había dado el médico para una emergencia, rogando que pudiesen salvarle la vida a su esposa.

Dos horas más tarde, en un pasillo del hospital donde Rose había trabajado, James le entregaba una taza con café a su suegro y otra a su esposa. Estaban de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto en que la estaban atendiendo.

—Gracias —le sonrió suavemente Sam—. Lily, James, lo que ocurrió en la casa, esa luz esmeralda, yo no sé… Yo no… —denegó levemente mientras buscaba palabras para explicarles lo que él mismo no entendía.

—Tranquilo papá. No importa lo que haya sido, lo importante es que gracias a ti está mamá viva y existen buenas probabilidades que se recupere. —le dijo Lily con cariño, acariciándole el cabello castaño rojizo con afecto fraternal.

—¡Hija! —exclamó él emocionado abrazándola. Estaba tan asustado por lo sucedido cuando su esposa presentó el ataque y deprimido por la reacción de Petunia al enterarse que él no era su padre, que aferró a Lily con desesperación.

Lily le preguntó a James con sus esmeraldas si debía hablar con su padre de lo que ella sabía sobre la luz esmeralda, asintiendo al verlo denegar y con un gesto de su mano indicarle que lo dejasen para más adelante. Se estaba separando la pelirroja del abrazo de su padre cuando se les acercó Remus por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto el médico que atendía a Rose Evans.

* * *

—¿Qué hace _Rea_ aquí y con Harry solo? —preguntó asustado el Harry joven al verlos aparecer en medio del bosque cercano al Ben Nevis que habían protegido para sus prácticas en Magia Antigua. Se habían detenido sólo un par de minutos antes por la irrupción de _Hera_, _Moony_, _Febo_, _Zeus_ y _Gaya_ en medio de ellos, agitando sus alas y emitiendo un extraño cántico.

—Tranquilo, Harry. Tranquilo, Marte. —les dijo en un tono suave Ginny al bebé, mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos, y a su prometido, que se les acercaba.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! —exclamó el novio.

—Haciéndolo, Marte, porque el niño ya está bastante alterado y le estás transmitiendo además tus nervios. —lo regañó la menuda pelirroja.

—James nos pide que cuidemos de él porque Lily y él están en casa de tus abuelos maternos y hay problemas allá. —dijo Fred en voz alta luego de leer la nota que portaba su fénix, tendiéndosela a su amigo.

—Debe haberlo enviado aquí porque es más rápido comunicarse por medio de los fénix con nosotros que por lechuza con sus amigos. —comentó Angela acariciándole la cabecita al bebé.

—¿Ustedes saben si hoy…? —empezó a preguntar Harry, atravesándosele un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió continuar.

Todos sus acompañantes denegaron y se encogieron de hombros.

—Tu abuela está enferma del corazón, según te contó tu mamá. Tal vez fueron a visitarla y ella se sintió mal. —planteó Hermione con suavidad.

—Lo mejor será que suspendamos las prácticas y vayamos a la casa. —afirmó Jessica, a lo cual todos asintieron.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó nervioso Neville al ver desaparecer de nuevo a los fénix.

—No sé. Se están comportando muy extraño. —comentó Angela preocupada.

Al empezar de nuevo a llorar el bebé once cabezas se giraron a mirar al joven de pelo negro, cuyas esmeraldas brillaban llenas de preocupación.

—Tú. Poción tranquilizante. Ahora mismo. — le ordenó con firmeza Hermione.

—No tengo la culpa de sentirme intranquilo y extraño desde medianoche. —protestó su mejor amigo exasperado.

—¿Intranquilo y extraño? —preguntaron a coro Hermione, Ron y Neville, muy asustados—. ¿Tú también? —se giraron a preguntarle a Ginny, también simultáneamente.

—Sí. —respondió ella asustada, retrocediendo un paso inconscientemente.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntaron ahora a Angela.

—Sí —respondió ella aturdida—. ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó confundida y asustada al verlos palidecer.

—Fue lo mismo el día que se desató el proceso de Angelica. —casi chilló la castaña.

—Pero… pero… No, no puede ser. —denegaron a coro los gemelitos, aterrados.

—Cálmense todos y escúchenme —ordenó Angela muy seria, con el tono frío de mando que usaba en los entrenamientos—. Lo que están pensando es imposible porque mamá justo ahora está muy feliz con papá y aún no ha pasado nada de lo que la empujó a hacer el procedimiento que hizo con los veinticuatro. Nosotros no vamos a vivir en esta época lo que ella hizo, bien sea porque nos vamos antes del 11 de agosto o porque cambiemos todo, así que es imposible lo que están pensando.

Sus acompañantes tragaron saliva y asintieron.

—Nosotros doce estamos conectados por ese procedimiento y Harry lo está con Marte, así que lo que esté afectando a uno de nosotros nos afecta a todos —siguió con el mismo tono, mirándolos de uno en uno, deteniéndose su mirada en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lucía muy enrojecida—. Anoche a medianoche cumplió cincuenta y cuatro años Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt. ¿No tendrá eso algo que ver con lo que está pasando?

—Es cierto que me está molestando mucho la cicatriz, pero hasta ahora no las había afectado a Ginny y a ti cuando él me transmite sus bruscos cambios de ánimo. —comentó aturdido el joven de pelo negro, con sus esmeraldas luciendo desconcertadas.

—Desde que estamos en esta época las cosas cambian de un día para otro en todo lo que concierne a nosotros, por la variación en el escudo temporal que descubrieron Lily y Benjy —comentó pensativa Hermione—. Podría ser que ahora las afectes a las dos porque con ellas ahora el segundo lazo es más fuerte.

—O porque el lazo de amistad de ustedes tres protege a Hermione y Ron de los efectos. —planteó Luna.

Ginny y Angela se miraron de reojo pero disimularon rápidamente. Podía no ser por "eso" y no querían que Harry las descubriese tan pronto.

—Pero lo que están planteando no explica el comportamiento anormal de los fénix. ¿O sí? —preguntó Neville al verlos reaparecer y revolotear sobre la menuda pelirroja entonando un cántico extraño que nunca antes les habían oído.

—No, no lo explica —denegó Angela. Enarcó una ceja con curiosidad al ver que los fénix rodeaban a Ginny, que empezaba a mirarlos asustada—. A menos que su comportamiento no lo esté ocasionando Marte sino Harry.

—¿El bebé? —preguntaron los otros once desconcertados.

—Hace casi un mes estuvieron bastante inquietos durante la noche y tampoco pudimos explicar su comportamiento. —les recordó Angela, señalando a su amiga pelirroja.

—Ella va a nacer en ocho meses, así que eso fue el día de su concepción. —afirmó Luna, que empezaba a entender.

Los pelirrojos fruncieron el ceño y se estremecieron.

—No es nada divertido para un hijo imaginar a sus padres… Ustedes entienden. —protestó Ron.

—Pero si tienen razón igual no explica lo que está ocurriendo hoy, porque ya los dos están aquí. —comentó Christine luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Nosotros estamos intranquilos desde medianoche, mientras que los fénix sólo se han estado comportando extraño desde unos minutos antes de llegar _Rea_ con Harry. —les hizo notar Angela.

—Entonces a ustedes tres los está afectando Voldemort por medio de la cicatriz de Marte, mientras que a los fénix los está alterando Harry por lo que haya ocurrido en casa de los Evans. —concluyó Luna.

—Voldemort está planeando un ataque feroz por como lo percibo y los fénix no podrán avisarnos porque mi versión pequeña los está alterando. ¡Genial! —exclamó sarcásticamente el joven de pelo negro.

—Harry, Ginny y Angela deberán tomar poción tranquilizante y cuidar del bebé con ayuda de Chris & Chris, mientras los demás investigamos qué pasó en casa de los Evans y si está sucediendo un ataque. —decidió Ron.

—Pero… —empezaron a protestar los tres.

—Harry sólo está tranquilo con ustedes dos cuando no están Lily, James, Angelica o Sirius —los interrumpió Hermione con firmeza, señalando a su mejor amigo y la menuda pelirroja—. Tú eres la única que puede controlar medianamente a ese pequeño potencial esmeralda mientras su versión adulta está cerca de él —agregó señalando a la chica de pelo negro—. Por otro lado sólo tenemos especulaciones sobre posibles razones para lo que está sucediendo y necesitamos investigar para averiguar cómo resolver lo que se esté presentando. —finalizó muy firme.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron a regañadientes los aludidos.

—Jennifer y Angelica han viajado a reunirse de emergencia con sus hermanos y cuñados, mientras Remus ha ido al hospital muggle al que James les ha avisado que llevaron a Rose Evans de emergencia por una discusión con Petunia Dursley. Sirius nos pide que vayamos los doce con Harry a Maidstone a esperar noticias y hacerle compañía, pues se escapó de San Mungo donde lo internaron luego de la batalla que acaba de desarrollarse en Warwick. Según me dijo fue muy intensa pero de corta duración, como si fuese sólo una distracción. —resumió Jessica lo averiguado con su tío en Mi Refugio.

—O sea que lo que tenía tan alterado a Harry fue la discusión en casa de mis abuelos, generada por tía Petunia al descubrir que no es hija de Sam Evans —afirmó el joven de ojos esmeraldas con el ceño fruncido—. Mis padres no pudieron presentarse en Warwick y nosotros tampoco, Sirius está seriamente herido y, como bono adicional, Angelica y Jennifer no pueden darle su apoyo a mamá porque a tío Aragorn le debe haber llegado información sobre el Dunedain desertor. De este modo ellas no ven a abuelo cuando la situación hubiese sido idónea, Arwen no se entera que es tía de Lily y en unos meses cuando mis padres mueran me llevarán a vivir con los Dursley —enumeró furioso.

»Pero no siendo eso suficiente me veo obligado a regresar a esta época y ver como se retuercen las cosas para que mi infancia se transforme de una dichosa a un infierno y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Fantástico! ¿No creen? —les planteó a sus acompañantes—. ¡Ah, pero hay más! Ahora tengo que ir a acompañar a mi padrino a Maidstone con mis amigos, no comunicándose él por lo tanto con otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix para no meternos en problemas, lo cual probablemente contribuirá a que desconfíen de Sirius y nadie lo ayude cuando lo acusen de traicionar a mis padres. Eso destrozará la vida de Angela y Jessica. Sí, un muy bonito primer día para comenzar el año 1981.

Sus once acompañantes lo miraban muy pálidos, con un nudo en la garganta. Al empezar a llorar el bebé cerraron los ojos y suspiraron mientras lo oían a él gruñir. Había estado muy alterado por la mezcla de lo que le transmitían Voldemort por la cicatriz y el bebé por la conexión entre ellos.

—Si le avisamos a Benjy…

—… que iremos a Maidstone…

—… con el bebé porque nos…

—… hemos enterado que Sirius…

—… está ahí tal vez suavicemos…

—… las cosas para él con…

—… La Orden del Fénix. —plantearon Chris & Chris con tono suave.

Los diez chicos mayores tragaron saliva mirándolos, pues los gemelitos les habían hecho ver por medio de indirectas poco sutiles que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar que Benjy muriese y las vidas de sus amigos se viesen destrozadas por la primera guerra. Esa actitud en los niños había comenzado luego de ir a Azkaban por el moreno y se afianzaba más a cada momento que compartían con él.

—En Mi Refugio no están las barreras de mamá y tía, sino unas muy sencillas. —comentó Jessica, tanto para distraerlos a todos como porque estaba preocupada.

—Vamos a Maidstone y si Sirius está de acuerdo nos comunicamos con Benjy como los gemelitos dicen. —decidió Harry.

Hermione tragó saliva mirando a su mejor amigo, la advertencia de los Potter tras el Velo de la Muerte muy clara en su memoria. Miró de reojo a la chica de pelo negro y la forma en que miraba a los niños hizo que se preocupase aún más. Tenía un presentimiento muy fuerte de que pronto tendrían serios problemas.

—Dame al niño —le pidió Sirius a la chica menuda apenas aparecieron en su casa—. Por favor, yo puedo cargarlo. La herida no es tan seria, de verdad. —insistió al ver que denegaba mientras le miraba el vendaje en el torso.

—Permite que Electra te evalúe primero y nos diga si eso es cierto. —le planteó Harry serio.

—De acuerdo. —gruñó el padrino molesto.

—No debiste escaparte del hospital. —lo regañó Jessica al terminar de examinarlo, mientras le entregaba una poción.

—Yo detesto los hospitales. —gruñó el hombre de ojos grises mirando el brebaje con molestia.

—Por favor bebe la poción y permite que le avisemos a tu esposa y tus amigos que estás aquí. —le insistió Jessica, pues ya se lo había planteado antes cuando lo consiguió allí solo.

—No. Si me escondí de Remus fue para que no me devolviese a San Mungo —se negó una vez más—. James ya tiene suficientes problemas ayudando a Lily con los padres y Aragorn no les hubiese pedido a Angelica y Jennifer que se reuniesen con él, Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir de emergencia si no fuese por algo importante, cuando sabe que se acaban de recuperar de un estado de tensión extrema. Lo menos que necesita cualquiera de ellos es mis problemas.

—¡Terco! —exclamaron a coro Angela, Jessica y Harry.

—Por favor, permite que le avisemos al menos a Benjy. —le pidieron los gemelitos a coro con expresiones suplicantes.

—Sólo si Diana, Electra, Neptuno y Marte se quitan los pasamontañas —les planteó con malicia, luego de analizar sus miradas preocupadas por él durante un par de minutos—. El ver los rostros de los niños no les ha generado ningún problema, aunque para nosotros es evidente que son familia de Christine y Christopher Brown —presionó al verlos denegar, frunciendo el ceño al verlos tragar saliva—. Estoy prácticamente seguro que Diana es mi hija o nieta, Electra lo es de Remus, Neptuno de Frank y Marte de James. Quiero ver sus rostros —afirmó serio—. Vamos chicos, ya nos los habían mostrado. Nada malo pasará porque se abran un poco con sus padres o abuelos y nos permitan ayudarlos.

—No les borramos los recuerdos por gusto. —le respondió Harry serio.

—No. Lo hicieron porque James y yo los tratamos muy mal debido a lo ocurrido en Kingswood, cuando usaron sus conocimientos de artes oscuras debido a la presión excesiva que ejerció Voldemort sobre ustedes. Pero estoy seguro que entienden que para mi hermano y para mí no es fácil asimilar que ustedes tengan esos conocimientos, cuando con eso han estado destruyendo su familia y la mía quiso hacerlo conmigo. —les planteó lo más sereno y ecuánime que conseguía estar, sin lograr contener un gesto de dolor por la herida.

—Bebe la poción, Sirius, por favor. —le pidió Angela preocupada.

—Quiero ver sus rostros. —insistió él reteniéndole las manos a la chica de ojos miel para que no se la diese.

—Por fav… —empezó a pedirle Jessica de nuevo, deteniéndose y girándose alarmada a mirar al joven de pelo negro y el bebé en brazos de la menuda pelirroja al oírlos a los dos quejarse, empezando el pequeño a llorar desconsolado mientras el segundo caía de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡Marte! —exclamó asustada Luna corriendo hacia él.

—El niño, Saturno, toma al bebé. —le pidió Ginny angustiada y muy mareada al gemelito, que estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó muy asustado Sirius al ver a la chica de ojos grises tambalearse también, intentando moverse y emitiendo un agudo grito de dolor por el movimiento en su herida al hacerlo.

—Niños, quédense y cuiden de Sirius y Harry. —les ordenó Ron mientras apuntaba con su varita la esclava de su mejor amigo.

—Pero… —intentó protestar con voz ahogada el hombre de ojos grises, denegando al ver que los otros desaparecían.

—Tranquilízate y tómate la poción ahora mismo. —le ordenó Christine con firmeza.

—Pero ¿a ellos qué…? —intentó preguntarle, con una mezcla de angustia y molestia.

—Lo que sea lo resolverán y nos han dejado aquí para que nos aseguremos que tú estés bien mientras tanto. —lo cortó Christopher.

—_¡Accio varita!_ —aprovechó la gemelita de quitársela al notar que estaba distraído con el bebé que había empezado a calmarse—. Te tomas voluntariamente la poción o te ato y te obligo a beberla. Tu elección. —lo amenazó apuntándole con la varita.

—No seas irrespetuosa, niña. Soy mayor que tú —la regañó el pelinegro de ojos grises—. No puedo creer que Christine no te haya enseñado eso con el carácter que tiene. —continuó entrecerrando los ojos.

—La poción ahora mismo, Sirius. —le ordenó furiosa la niña.

El duelo de miradas de los dos se mantuvo por unos minutos, claudicando el de ojos grises al oír los ruiditos que estaba haciendo su pequeño ahijado cerca de él. Además se sentía culpable por la chispa de dolor en la mirada de los niños desde que dijese lo de la medimaga.

—Lamento lo que dije sobre su mamá o su abuela, cuando sé que ustedes no tienen recuerdos y que además me estaban obligando a beber esta cosa por mi propio bien —se disculpó luego de beberla, mirando a los gemelitos alternativamente—. Pero aún así no es correcto que le hablen de esa manera a un adulto. —agregó con firmeza al verlos asentir y destensarse. Sonrió al ver a los gemelitos rodar los ojos.

—Tú busca a Benjy y avísale lo que pasa mientras yo me quedo con ellos dos. —le dijo la niña a su gemelo.

—¿Por qué no le avisan con uno de sus fénix y se quedan los dos conmigo y con Harry? —les preguntó intranquilo Sirius mientras el niño le ponía el bebé en sus brazos.

—Porque los fénix hoy se han estado comportando extraño. —se decidió a responderle el niño luego de consultar con su gemela con su mirada.

—Entonces no le avisen a nadie nada. Por favor, quédense los dos conmigo —les pidió el joven hombre de ojos grises muy nervioso—. Allá afuera hay una guerra y no los quiero a ninguno de los dos corriendo peligro, por favor. —insistió al verlos denegar.

—Tranquilo, sabemos cuid… —intentó calmarlo la niña.

—No —la interrumpió agitado Sirius—. Ustedes le prometieron a Remus hace una semana que nos obedecerían. —les recordó.

El niño frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, claudicando un par de minutos después.

—De acuerdo. —gruñó y se sentó frente a él.

—Gracias —le sonrió el joven hombre de ojos grises a la niña, recibiéndole el extraño envase con que le daban de comer a su ahijado cuando era la hora y Lily no estaba—. ¿Dicen que los fénix no se han estado comportando normal hoy? —preguntó tanto por curiosidad como por sacarles conversación mientras le daba de comer al bebé.

—Sí, así es. —le respondió la niña, luego de ver a su gemelo con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y el ceño fruncido mirando fijamente la pared del lado izquierdo.

—Yo los veo igual que siempre. —comentó Sirius con aparente tranquilidad, con el rostro dirigido a la niña pero espiando de reojo los movimientos del niño.

—Por si no lo has notado los seis están aquí, cuando lo lógico era que al menos uno de ellos se hubiese ido con nuestros amigos ante la situación de Marte, Venus y Diana. —gruñó el gemelito sin mirarlos.

Sirius enarcó una ceja mirando al niño frontalmente, detallando luego que las seis aves en ese momento formaban un círculo alrededor de él y su ahijado.

—Ahora que lo dices, estaban en una posición similar alrededor tuyo cuando tenías al bebé. Es como si lo estuviesen cuidando. —comentó pensativo.

—¿Cuidando? —preguntaron los gemelitos a coro con curiosidad, olvidando el niño su postura enfurruñada al oír su planteamiento.

—Sí. Observen sus actitudes. Están en posición de ataque y vuelo rápido. —les hizo notar el hombre herido.

—Pero desde que no está…

—… con sus padres está…

—… con nosotros…

—… ¿De qué tendrían…

—… que protegerlo? —plantearon los niños intrigados luego de asentir.

—¿Cuando estaba Harry con ustedes antes de venir aquí ya se estaban comportando así? —les preguntó el hombre de ojos grises.

—Sí. De hecho se están comportando raros…

—… es desde que _Rea_ llegó con él al bosque. —le respondieron los dos niños sin pensar.

—¿Al bosque? —les preguntó Sirius con rapidez, entrecerrando los ojos al verlos tragar saliva—. ¿Por qué no estaban en la casa en la que viven sino en un bosque? —insistió.

—Porque estábamos entrenando. —le respondió Angela que acababa de aparecer.

—¿Cómo están Marte y Venus? —le preguntaron a coro el padre y los gemelitos.

—Están mejor, no se preocupen —les respondió la chica con una suave sonrisa, suspirando al verlos a los tres fruncir el ceño y al bebé soltar el biberón y empezar a hacer gorgoritos—. Me excedí un poco con ellos hoy temprano en el entrenamiento y la llegada de Harry llorando los alteró mucho.

—Gea y Urano no se pusieron mal por el entrenamiento. —denegó el niño.

—Pero a Marte lo afecta la presencia de Harry alterado. —le refutó la niña pensativa.

—Porque está en la misma época con dos edades diferentes —afirmó Sirius con fingida seguridad, planteando indirectamente la fuerte sospecha que tenía, sobresaltándolos. Su reacción le confirmaba lo que pensaba, ahora tenía que distraerlos para no alterarlos—. Tranquilos —intentó calmar a los gemelitos al ver que lo miraban muy asustados—. Lo que no entiendo es porqué afectaría a Venus.

—Por lo mismo que me afectó a mí hasta hace unos minutos, aunque en menor grado a mí que a ella —le empezó a responder con tono tranquilo Angela mientras tomaba al bebé en sus brazos para sacarle los gases, decidida a desviar la atención y calmar a los niños—. Los doce estamos conectados mágicamente de alguna forma, tal vez por nuestro viaje a esta época. Venus y yo estábamos preocupadas por los dolores de cabeza de Marte y la fase del entrenamiento que yo comenzaba con ellos hoy, así que hace dos noches hicimos un encantamiento especial mientras los demás dormían.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron su padre y los gemelitos, sobresaltando al bebé que empezó a hacer pucheros.

—Ya, pequeñito. No te asustes, todo va a estar bien —lo arrulló Angela con cariño—. Por favor, contrólense para no alterar a Harry. Hace un rato sospechamos que podría tener algo que ver con lo que pasaba por el comentario de Leto, pero no dijimos nada porque no estábamos seguras y no queríamos que nos empezaran a regañar. —continuó con tono suave mientras empezaba a organizar al bebé para cambiarlo.

»Pero, cuando hace unos minutos sólo Marte y nosotras dos nos vimos afectadas por la alteración que él sufre justo antes de los ataques de Voldemort, comprendimos que sin ninguna duda el encantamiento nos estaba obligando a ayudarlo como pretendíamos. Sólo que no esperábamos la fuerza de lo que él ha estado resistiendo y nos costó unos minutos entenderlo y estabilizarnos.

—Explícate mejor. —le ordenó Sirius serio a la chica.

—Es complicado —intentó dilatar la situación Angela, suspirando al verlo entrecerrar los ojos—. Marte siempre tiene fuertes dolores de cabeza justo antes de una batalla, prolongándose hasta varios minutos después de volver. Esporádicamente los ha tenido también cuando no hay enfrentamientos. Venus y yo acabamos de comprobar que no son sólo dolores de cabeza sino que además se altera bastante emocionalmente, pues nuestro objetivo con el encantamiento era ayudarlo con la parte emotiva mientras yo los entrenaba a ellos dos, Gea, y Urano en ese aspecto.

—¿De qué tipo de entrenamiento estamos hablando? —preguntó Sirius preocupado.

—No quieres saberlo. —gruñeron los gemelitos a coro.

—¿Ya le avisaron a Benjy que Sirius está aquí? —preguntó Angela para distraerlos.

—No nos dejó ir. —le respondió el niño molesto señalando al hombre de ojos grises.

—Allá afuera hay una guerra y ellos dos no deben ponerse en situaciones peligrosas —replicó él con el ceño fruncido—. Benjy puede estar en una situación arriesgada por su trabajo si no está en una batalla. —agregó al oír al niño bufar.

—Tienes razón —concordó la chica, sonriendo al oír el gruñido del gemelito—. Fue muy conveniente que no fuesen, Saturno. —le dijo con dulzura.

—Los otros no regresaron contigo aunque dices que ya se estabilizaron Marte y Venus —comentó la niña mirándola pensativa—. Inferi. —concluyó al verla asentir.

—En las cercanías de Deercourage —confirmó Angela—. Marte quiso investigar antes de venir aquí si Lily y sus padres estaban bien, por medio de Idun, Tyr o Sif. Nos conseguimos con la situación y ellos fueron por sus equipos de combate mientras yo me vine a cuidar de ustedes.

—Quítate el pasamontañas y explícame de esos entrenamientos que estás haciendo con tus amigos cuando ninguno de ustedes está bien de salud. —le ordenó Sirius serio, con tono de regaño paternal.

—Lo siento, pero no debo hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas —se negó Angela, entregándole al bebé ya aseado—. Ahora vas a mantener tranquilo a tu ahijado mientras yo levanto unas mejores protecciones en la casa.

—Diana, haz lo que te he ordenado. Las protecciones las ponemos después entre los dos. —gruñó el animago.

Frunció el ceño al verla llevarse una mano a la boca indicándole que guardase silencio. Iba a regañarla cuando él también escuchó un ruido afuera de la casa.

Angela les ordenó a los niños por señas que se ubicasen junto a su padre y el bebé, asintiendo cuando vio a la gemelita entregarle la varita a su padre. Con dos rápidos movimientos de su varita y hechizos silenciosos generó un pequeño campo de invisibilidad que los rodease a los cinco, pues detectó que no podía desaparecerse con ellos de allí a menos que lo hiciese al modo Dunedain. Su corazón bombeaba muy rápido al comprender que Voldemort estaba allí y había puesto un campo antiaparición. No sabía si entre lo que le había transmitido el traidor estaba el cómo detectar ese tipo de traslados, por lo que no se atrevía a hacerlo y delatar que estaban allí. Si sabía detectarlos sabría detenerlos o al menos seguirlos.

—Examinen los pisos superiores ustedes tres. Si consiguen a alguien lo quiero vivo pero tratado adecuadamente. —les ordenó a los Lestrange.

—Sí amo. —respondieron sumisamente a coro antes de proceder.

—Tiene que estar aquí o en la Mansión Potter —afirmó Voldemort mirando a su alrededor con detenimiento mientras hacía el hechizo para revelar cosas ocultas—. Sólo a uno de ese grupito cercano a James Potter les puede haber confiado el vejete que lo guardase y mi espía asegura que en casa de los Longbottom no está.

Sirius empezó a sudar frío al ver al terrible mago acercarse a ellos. Había silenciado al bebé con su varita y sus acompañantes no hacían ningún ruido, pero él estaba muy malherido, no podía desaparecer con ellos, sólo la chica tenía suficiente desenvolvimiento defensivo para ayudarlo a combatir y los que estaban allí eran los mortífagos más letales con el propio Voldemort al frente.

Los seis pequeños fénix desaparecieron y reaparecieron fuera del campo de invisibilidad, atacando _Rea_ y _Hera_ a Voldemort, _Febo_, _Gaya_ y _Zeus_ volaron al piso superior y _Moony_ hacia el mueble del centro del comedor. Mientras sus compañeros combatían a los magos el fénix plateado sacaba con dificultad algo del mueble del comedor y desaparecía con un objeto que parecía tener forma de aro, dorado y brillante, entre sus patas. Voldemort rugió furioso al verlo y desapareció.

Angela desvaneció el campo de invisibilidad, respirando muy agitada, luego que _Hera_ se comunicase con ella mirándola directo a los ojos antes de desaparecer.

—¿Por qué rayos no estaban puestas las protecciones que normalmente usan en esta casa? —preguntó con la angustia trasluciéndose en su voz.

—No lo sé. Cuando llegué aquí no estaban puestas. Oí a Remus protestar por ello antes de irse, diciendo que regañaría a Jennifer y Angelica cuando volviese a verlas por no tenerlas puestas. —le respondió Sirius mientras la ayudaba a ponerlas, como su esposa le había enseñado, intentando seguirle el paso a la chica estando herido pues iba muy rápido.

—¿Están bien? —se giró a preguntarles Angela en cuanto terminó de ponerlas, muy agitada y temblando levemente—. ¿Niños? —preguntó angustiada porque no le respondían y estaban mirando fijamente a la pequeña fénix que ardía a unos pasos de ellos—. _Rea_ va a estar bien, tranquilos, pero necesito saber si ustedes lo están. —les dijo en el tono más suave que logró usar, usando su entrenamiento para dominarse.

—¿Por qué se fueron? —preguntó el niño con voz estrangulada.

—Porque _Moony_ les hizo creer que tenía lo que querían y se fueron a perseguirlo. —le respondió ella con el mismo tono acercándose lentamente, deteniéndose al verlos apuntarle con su varita.

—¿Por qué no nos sacaste de aquí si eres quien aparentas? —preguntó la niña seria.

—Porque no podía hacerlo sin saber si él podía o no detectar mi forma especial de trasladarlos —le respondió ella con suavidad, suspirando al verlos denegar—. Los iba a enviar a ustedes a Viewsea e ir yo al bosque de Bristol cuando los fénix desaparecieron. —confesó pues sabía que sólo así le creerían.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso? —preguntó Sirius asustado, mirando alternativamente a la chica y a los gemelitos.

—Porque si Voldemort sabía detectar los traslados que yo sé hacer tenía que distraerlo para que los niños pudiesen sacarte a ti y a Harry del punto tres al otro lugar seguro mientras él me perseguía a mí. —le respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué estabas tan segura que te seguiría a ti? —le preguntó la niña, bajando la varita al oír su respuesta.

—Porque iría al punto exacto de Bristol al que él no querría que nadie fuera, si anda buscando lo que ustedes y yo estamos pensando en este momento. —le respondió Angela seria.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Sirius intrigado.

Angela no pudo contenerse más y dejó escapar un leve quejido mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a su pecho y la derecha a su boca, empezando a toser. Sus pulmones no le estaban respondiendo bien. Cayó de rodillas.

Chris & Chris corrieron hacia ella, aplicándole rápido los hechizos para despejarle las vías respiratorias. En cuanto vieron que intentaba aspirar aire la acomodaron en posición fetal en el piso, acomodada en las piernas de la niña, mientras el niño buscaba el vaso irrompible con poción para los pulmones en la capa de la chica y se lo hacía beber.

Sirius los miraba angustiadísimo, mientras mecía levemente al bebé que sollozaba en sus brazos aunque sin hacer ruido porque aún no le quitaba el hechizo silenciador, aturdido por todo lo sucedido.

—Gracias. —musitó Angela en cuanto se recuperó.

—Tranquila y calladita. —le dijo la niña, sonriendo dulcemente al verla asentir.

—Ya está fuera de peligro, Sirius. —afirmó el niño en su dirección.

—No vuelvas a tragarte tu angustia como lo acabas de hacer. Sabes que te hace daño. —regañó la niña a la chica, recordándole con un gesto que debía permanecer callada, sonriendo al verla hacer un puchero.

—Se suponía que no lo harías, por eso antes creímos que no eras tú. —continuó el niño con el ceño fruncido mientras le aplicaba el hechizo para calmarle el dolor.

Al ver aparecer a _Gaya_ y _Zeus_ con el pichón de _Moony_ los cuatro se sobresaltaron y en seguida se miraron nerviosos.

—Hola —saludó Jennifer al aparecer y verlos—. Se supone que tú estás en San Mungo. —regañó a su cuñado.

—¿Por qué tienen silenciado a mi ahijado? —preguntó intrigada Angelica—. ¿Qué tienes, Diana? —continuó preguntando preocupada al verla en el piso con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de la niña—. ¿Qué les pasó a _Rea_ y _Moony_?

—Antes díganme porqué no tenía la casa puesta sus protecciones. —gruñó Sirius.

—¿No las tenía? —preguntaron las gemelas a coro, extrañadas.

—No. No las tenía. ¿No se supone que sólo ustedes dos pueden quitarlas? —les planteó él preocupado.

—Pero están puestas. —afirmó confundida Angelica, luego de verificar rápido que había protección.

—Diana las levantó con mi ayuda —le respondió Sirius, enarcando una ceja interrogante al ver que le apuntaban rápido las dos con sus varitas a la chica—. ¿Qué creen que hacen?

—Nosotros no quitamos las barreras y sólo nosotras podemos levantarlas. —le respondieron a coro las gemelas.

—Las que puse no… son las de ustedes… Sólo que Sirius no… sabe diferenciarlas —les respondió la chica mientras con ayuda de la gemelita se sentaba—. Cuando llegamos aquí… con Harry ya no… estaban las de ustedes.

—Es cierto, no son las nuestras —confirmó Angelica después de examinarlas con más atención, mirando a la chica aún más preocupada que antes—. ¿Por qué levantaste unas tan… fuertes? —le preguntó, dudando cómo definirlas para no tensar más a su esposo y su gemela.

—Porque Voldemort acaba… de estar aquí con… tres de sus peores… mortífagos y… las puse apenas… se fue tras _Moony_… Estaba muy… asustada. —le confesó con una disculpa en su mirada gris.

—¿Voldemort estuvo aquí? —preguntó aterrada Jennifer.

—Usé un campo… de invisibilidad… con los cinco… y los fénix… nos salvaron. —explicó la chica luego de asentir, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos al pecho.

—No debes seguir hablando. —la regañó el niño.

—Deja que nosotros les expliquemos lo que sabemos. —lo apoyó la niña, sonriendo al verla hacer un puchero y asentir.

—¿Cuándo notaron que no estaban las barreras nuestras? —preguntó Angelica mientras se apresuraba hacia ellos para ayudar a levantarse a la chica y sentarla en la silla cercana.

—Cuando yo llegué aquí del hospital oí protestar a Remus porque no estaban las protecciones, pero él iba a acompañar a James al hospital muggle y yo me escondí para que no me regañara por escaparme de San Mungo. Sólo puse las básicas que nos enseñan en la Academia mientras las esperaba a ustedes, para ayudar a levantar las suyas de nuevo —les respondió Sirius—. Electra apareció aquí casi quince minutos después queriendo saber de Lily y James, preocupada porque les habían enviado a Harry con los fénix y no sabían de ellos. Les dije lo que sabía y les pedí que vinieran con él a acompañarme mientras alguno de ustedes regresaba.

—Lo estábamos regañando para que se tomase una poción cuando Marte, Venus y Diana se sintieron mal, por un problemita que tenemos pendiente por hablar. —siguió el niño mirando con expresión de regaño a Angela, que suspiró.

—Así que nos dejaron a nosotros dos con Harry y Sirius mientras los demás resolvían —continuó la niña—. Diana vino aquí a cuidarnos apenas solventaron lo más urgente mientras los demás fueron al ataque que descubrieron cerca de la casa de Lily y James, cuando fueron allí a averiguar con los elfos lo que les ocurría a los papás de Harry.

—A ella la obligaron a venir porque no puede estar en ataques con inferi debido a sus pulmones —explicó el niño—. Lo cual visto lo que se presentó aquí fue una suerte.

—Ese maldito había puesto un campo antiaparición y no podíamos desaparecer con los niños. Tampoco nos podía trasladar Diana como lo hacen los Guerreros del Fénix y ustedes dos, porque ella temía que Voldemort supiese detectar ese tipo de traslados y seguirnos —agregó Sirius serio y pensativo—. Aunque les ha dicho a los niños que ella nos enviaría a los cuatro a Viewsea y ella iría a Bristol para que si los sabía detectar la siguiese a ella, porque creen que Voldemort venía buscando algo y no querría que nadie fuese allá porque habría algo similar.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Jennifer, que había intentado entender lo que les estaban contando pero llegado a ese punto ya no pudo permanecer más en silencio.

—Eso quisiera yo saber. —gruñó el animago.

—Cuando estábamos investigando… lugares donde quedarnos… conseguimos un sitio en el bosque de Bristol… con una fuerte concentración de magia negra… rodeando algo que de lejos… se veía dorado y brillante —respondió Angela lentamente, con su respiración empezando a ser más regular—. Después que peleamos por primera vez… con T.R. confirmamos que él… es el causante de eso.

—Sólo que los chicos no saben lo que significa y Gea nos ha mantenido a todos alejados de eso hasta que no sepamos lo que nos trajo aquí. —continuó la niña con la historia que había empezado a decir su "guardiana regañona", de modo de decirles una verdad a medias sin generar demasiados problemas.

—Por otro lado T.R. dijo mientras movía su varita: "Sólo a uno de ese grupito cercano a James Potter les puede haber confiado el vejete que lo guardase y mi espía asegura que en casa de los Longbottom no está". —continuó el niño, concentrado en recordar las palabras exactas mientras les decía aquello.

—Parecía estar buscando algo y el que fuese tras _Moony_ cuando él voló lejos de aquí con algo dorado brillante entre sus patas nos confirma eso. —completó la niña.

—¿Qué se llevó el fénix de aquí para que ese loco lo siguiera? —preguntó Angelica desconcertada, intentando entender lo que les estaban contando a su gemela y a ella. Enarcó las cejas interrogante al ver a los cuatro encogerse de hombros y señalar en dirección a la vitrina en el comedor.

—¿Cómo sabía _Moony_ que debía llevarse de aquí la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw? —les preguntó intrigada luego de examinar la vitrina.

—¿La qué? —preguntaron Angela, Sirius, Chris & Chris a coro.

—Necesitamos saber si Voldemort la tiene. —les dijo muy seria Jennifer a los chicos.

Los tres la miraron asustados, apresurándose la niña a preguntarle a _Zeus_ cuando la gemela le hizo señas de que lo hiciera.

—Sí. Se la logró quitar a _Moony_ luego que lo alcanzara con la Maldición Asesina. _Febo_ y _Hera_ fueron tras él para intentar recuperarla y llevarla a uno de nuestros refugios. —les dijo la niña lo que su fénix le acababa de transmitir mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Para qué puede querer ese loco una diadema? —preguntó Sirius confundido—. ¿Y cuándo llegó eso aquí?

—No sé para que la querrá Voldemort, pero papá la trajo aquí para verificar si era la original con ayuda mía y de Remus el último día de clase, cuando descubrió a un grupo de chicos desafiándose entre ellos a ponérsela antes de vacaciones —le empezó a responder Angelica—. Primero verificó con los otros profesores que no fuese alguna baratija con alguna maldición oculta. Pero luego de no encontrar nada y de interrogar a los implicados que le dijeron la habían obtenido de alguien en Hogsmeade un día antes, quiso que Remus y yo averiguáramos si era la auténtica con lo que hemos aprendido con los duendes.

—¿Es la auténtica? —preguntó el gemelito.

—Aún faltaba hacerle algunas pruebas, pero es poco probable que lo fuese —le respondió Jennifer seria—. Tenemos que recuperarla lo antes posible ante la duda que sea la original, por su valor histórico para el colegio. —le planteó a su gemela.

—¿No deberíamos investigar primero quién, cómo y cuándo quitaron las barreras de ustedes? —preguntó la gemelita, que le inquietaba más la emergencia en que se habían visto poco antes que la posibilidad que Voldemort hiciese un horcrux, sabiendo que ya tenía hechos otros.

—En eso tienes razón —aceptó Angelica mientras le entregaba a su hija el vaso de poción plateada que acababa de hacer aparecer desde su escondite en su cuarto—. Te la bebes toda sin preguntas y sin protestas —le ordenó al ver que miraba asustada a Sirius y luego a ella denegando levemente. Sonrió al verla hacer un puchero y obedecerla—. Jennifer, busca a Remus. Habla con él y James de lo ocurrido aquí pero sin alterar a Lily. Tenemos que investigar esto con cautela. Yo me quedo con ellos a cuidarlos mientras vienen los chicos y ustedes.

—De acuerdo. Les avisaré también a papá y el cuarteto protector. —le aseguró su gemela antes de desaparecer.

—¿No están tus hermanos y cuñados muy complicados con algo urgente y complejo para mezclarlos en lo ocurrido aquí? —preguntó desconcertado Sirius.

—Lo que está haciendo el cuarteto protector es vital para que Voldemort no empeore la guerra en la que estamos, como les hemos explicado a Remus y a ti. Pero el que alguien quitase las barreras que mantenemos Jennifer y yo aquí es casi tan grave como lo que ellos investigan. —le respondió Angelica.

Angela, Chris & Chris miraron al unísono sus esclavas, parpadeando confundidos al leer el mensaje.

—¿Diana? —preguntaron a coro los gemelitos.

—No lo entiendo. Estaban puestas antes de venir aquí. —les aseguró ella.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó intrigado Sirius, cambiando de postura al bebé que se movía inquieto y hacía ruiditos pues ya le había quitado el hechizo silenciador.

—Acaban de llegar a la casa de la batalla para curarse y la consiguieron sin las protecciones. —le respondió el niño.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro los Black, asustados.

Al ver aparecer a _Hera_ y _Febo_, empezando a sobrevolarlos inquietos con _Gaya y Zeus_ mientras los dos polluelos cantaban agitados, los tres chicos sacaron con habilidad sus varitas.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí en lugar de estar en San Mungo? —le preguntó Benjy a Sirius apenas aparecer y verlo allí—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí y por qué me están apuntando con sus varitas? —les preguntó confundido a los chicos.

—¿Qué nombres usan Isis y Saturno cuando sólo estamos los Guerreros del Fénix y quienes saben nuestras identidades presentes? —le preguntó seria Angela.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el inefable desconcertado—. Debes estar bromeando. Yo no puedo decir eso estando Angelica y Sirius presentes por el Pacto de Silencio que hice con Marte. —afirmó con el ceño fruncido al ver que le hacía señas de que respondiese.

—Directamente no, pero puedes dar una pista razonable sobre el porqué de los nombres. —le insistió la chica.

—Usamos los de sus padres porque es imposible saber los de ellos, ya que no han nacido aún. —respondió él mirándola interrogante y molesto.

—Perdona Benjy, pero tenía que confirmar que eras tú. —se disculpó la chica bajando la varita, al igual que los niños.

—¿Y por qué no iba a ser yo? —preguntó el moreno mirándolos inquieto.

—_Hera_ y _Febo_ no habían logrado aún quitarle la diadema, pero se vinieron por… No les entiendo, algo de una perturbación en la magia. —les dijo la niña lo que _Zeus_ le acababa de transmitir.

—Las barreras han desaparecido de nuevo. —afirmó Angelica mirando inquieta a su hija con una muda interrogante.

—¿Crees que las quitaría sin que tú y tu hermana pusieran las de ustedes después de lo que acaba de suceder? —le preguntó Angela con tono de regañarla por pensar algo absurdo—. _Hera_, _Gaya_, _Zeus_, _Febo_, por favor manténganse alrededor de Harry y protéjanlo. Isis, ve a la casa y dile a Marte que genere con ayuda de Gea y Urano la protección especial contigo de centro y los otros de apoyo, que no intenten poner las barreras de nuevo porque no están funcionando. Dile a Harry que no tenemos tiempo para preguntas por lo que tiene que hacerla contigo. También diles a Electra y Mercurio que se vengan de inmediato. Luego que lo hagan les cuentas con detalle lo ocurrido aquí a los que se quedan allá contigo. Llévate a _Moony_ y _Rea_. —la instruyó rápidamente mientras hacía un trasladador con una de las cintas de cabello de la niña.

—¿Y yo? —le preguntó el gemelito desconcertado.

—Tú vas a ser el guardián temporal de esta casa con ayuda de Electra y Mercurio, mientras yo averiguo cómo rayos está ese maldito quitando las barreras que estamos poniendo. —gruñó la chica decidida, señalando la medalla del niño.

Los dos gemelitos tragaron saliva y asintieron.

—Alto —los detuvo Angelica—. Que Saturno se vaya con ellos y llévense también a Harry con los fénix para que los once estén reunidos en un solo sitio y lo protejan mientras resolvemos tú y yo esto. —le dijo con firmeza a su hija.

—No podemos hacerlo así porque Harry y Marte no pueden estar bajo el mismo techo mientras no resolvamos otro problemita que tenemos pendiente —denegó la chica de pelo negro sin mirarla, analizando energéticamente el lugar—. Hagan como les he dicho, niños, ahora mismo. El tiempo está en nuestra contra.

—Sí. —afirmaron los dos a coro, desapareciendo la gemelita con los pichones de los fénix luego que su gemelo se los pusiese en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no pueden Harry y Marte estar bajo el mismo techo? ¿De qué problemita hablas? —le preguntó desconcertado Benjy a la chica.

—¿Qué está pasando, Diana? —preguntó Jessica apenas aparecer con su novio, él sosteniendo la herida en el brazo izquierdo que su prometida no había podido curarle aún.

—Saturno va a ser el guardián temporal de esta casa y ustedes serán el respaldo. Él les explicará luego lo ocurrido aquí y lo poco que sabemos. No tengo tiempo para responderles preguntas —les dijo Angela con tono firme, girándose a mirar al niño seria por lo que no vio las miradas de sorpresa que le dirigían los recién llegados—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Ciegamente. —le respondió el gemelito con seguridad.

—Sujeta tu medalla mientras piensas fuerte en tu lazo con tu gemela. —le ordenó ella luego de asentir.

—Diana, no… —intentó detenerla Angelica asustada al comprender lo que haría por la concentración de energía que empezó a percibir, deteniéndose y reteniendo el aliento por la rapidez con que actuó la chica.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —le reclamó Jessica asustada a su prima al ver al niño palidecer súbitamente y caer de rodillas.

—Atiéndelo y escucha lo que les va a contar. Te explico luego —se giró a decirle, haciendo un gesto de frustración al ver a su prima retroceder al ver sus ojos—. Tengo que ponerme en pie de guerra para contenerlo, lo siento. —se disculpó antes de sujetar a su mamá por el brazo y desaparecer con ella.

—¡Angelica! —gritó Sirius asustado, haciendo seguidamente un gesto de dolor.

—Tranquilo. Diana no la lastimará. —se apresuró a asegurarle el niño, que empezaba a recuperar el color de su rostro.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? —preguntó Jessica exasperada.

—Es enredado, pero antes de explicarles necesito tomar poción plateada y que ustedes me ayuden con la protección de esta casa. —le dijo el niño con seguridad.

Jessica y Fred parpadearon confundidos, asintiendo luego de ver que el niño les hacía señas de que se apurasen.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Aragorn serio al aparecer con Jennifer, Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir a la casa, extrañado por la especial protección que tenía el lugar y la percepción de que el centro era el niño en la sala.

—Complicado responderle, señor, pero le aseguro que lo intentaré. —le respondió el gemelito, suspirando al ver la expresión de sorpresa de los recién llegados y a los otros encogerse de hombros en señal de no saber lo que sucedía.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan irresponsable de hacer algo tan complejo con un niño? —le reclamó Aragorn a Angela cuando reapareció en la casa una hora después.

Se había quedado allí con su esposa, su hermana y su cuñado al ver desaparecer a los cuatro fénix que habían estado protegiendo a los que estaban allí hasta ellos llegar. Aragorn había decidido que no podían dejar sola a Jennifer y el señor Fenwick cuidando a un bebé, un hombre seriamente herido y tres chicos que estaban haciendo un fuerte desgaste energético, para mantener el escudo de energía que había levantado la chica que se hacía llamar Diana según les explicó el niño.

Comprendía que hubiese usado algo de ese nivel si las barreras de sus hermanas menores habían desaparecido, especialmente luego de oír el grave peligro en que estuvieron antes, pero el que pusiese de centro al niño lo enojaba.

—Los niños confían en mi ciegamente mientras que Electra o Mercurio hubiesen puesto trabas mientras no les explicase y no tenía tiempo de hacerlo —le respondió ella con gesto cansado—. ¿Cómo te sientes, mi niño?

—Un poco aturdido pero bien en general —le respondió el gemelito—. He sentido dos olas de calor mientras has estado fuera. —se apresuró a informarle sospechando que podía ser importante.

—Isis también —le confirmó ella sentándose al lado de él—. Angelica vendrá en unos momentos con la información sobre cómo revertir lo que el maldito ha hecho, pues está averiguando eso con el profesor Dumbledore. Por lo que entendí antes de trasladarme a verificar cómo estaban los niños va a necesitar ayuda, señor Aragorn. Y tendrán que dársela ustedes, porque Marte, Gea, Urano, Venus, Júpiter y yo nos estamos rotando el distraer a T.R. lejos de quienes enseñan la protección que he puesto y otras cosas que sé hacer.

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, con sus ojos aguamarina brillando con comprensión al verla asentir.

—El profesor Dumbledore lo mantiene lejos del punto clave, pero Voldemort está buscando y debemos hacerlo desistir. Nosotros seis le estamos haciendo creer que provenimos del sitio que está buscando y alejándolo estratégicamente de Stonehenge para enfocarlo allí mientras Angelica y ustedes cinco reversan lo que ha hecho.

»Sólo me tomé unos minutos para verificar cómo estaban los niños y pedirles a ustedes que estén al pendientes de los Potter y Benjy, además de los Black y los Lupin, cuando Saturno, Electra y Mercurio desaparezcan. Porque vamos a tener que usar una maniobra especial en Wiltshire, una vez que lo tengamos rodeado, que nos agotará bastante y nos reunirá a los Guerreros del Fénix automáticamente. —le resumió lo mejor que pudo la información sin decir demasiado para no alterar la línea temporal.

—Lo que están planeando es muy peligroso —la regañó alarmado—. Deben dejar que nosotros lo detengamos de otra manera.

—No hay tiempo y los otros chicos no tienen el nivel que yo tengo. Apenas están empezando con la tercera etapa cinco de ellos, estando los otros en la segunda en diferentes niveles —denegó ella con frustración—. Ustedes no podrían hacerlo sin ponerse también en riesgo y Voldemort no sabe de ustedes mientras que nosotros somos su blanco desde hace meses.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Aragorn, mientras sus acompañantes los miraban confundidos.

—Es muy importante que ustedes sigan buscando al extraviado y le adviertan lo que sucede, mientras nosotros le servimos de blanco móvil a Voldemort —lo interrumpió Angela con firmeza, suspirando al sentir la esclava en su brazo calentarse—. Electra, Mercurio, mantengan la protección al máximo a como de lugar y no cuenten con la ayuda de los fénix, porque ahora los seis son polluelos. —les informó antes de desaparecer.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando? —preguntó Sirius angustiado, pues aunque no había entendido lo hablado por su cuñado y su hija sí logró comprender que la situación era muy difícil y los chicos harían algo peligroso.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. —gruñó Eowyn mirando a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido.

—Chicos, tienen que permitir que los ayudemos. —les insistió Aragorn al niño y los dos que se habían quedado sin responderles, muy preocupado.

—Yo quisiera que pudiéramos pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. —le dijo Angelica que acababa de aparecer.

—¿Sabes lo que están haciendo? —le preguntó Aragorn en tono de regaño.

—Sí y créeme que me gusta menos que a ti. Pero Voldemort ha generado sobre toda la isla una distorsión mágica pulsante y voy a necesitar de la ayuda de ustedes cinco para destruir los cristales de granito con los que la ha creado o tendremos una crisis severa en el mundo mágico inglés en pocas horas. —le respondió ella con firmeza.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos sus oyentes a coro asustados, excepto el niño que los miraba sin entender.

—Exacto. Los hemos ubicado pero Diana, Marte, Venus, Gea, Urano, Júpiter y yo no podemos distraer a Voldemort y destruirlos al mismo tiempo. Por eso luego de averiguar lo que sucedía nos hemos dividido las tareas. Y Marte tiene razón en que es mejor que ellos sean el blanco porque de nosotros no sabe ese maldito mientras que de ellos sí, aunque no me guste ni un poco que sea así. —les explicó con evidente rabia y frustración.

—Si Voldemort sabe cómo hacer esos cristales de granito y usarlos… —comenzó Faramir alarmado.

—No. Los cristales de granito ya existían —lo interrumpió Angelica—. Por lo que averiguamos con nuestro informante su conocimiento sobre dónde estaban lo obtuvo hace sólo un par de días, pero lo ha usado de inmediato. Los chicos no sólo van a distraerlo sino hacerle olvidar al menos lo más peligroso en cuanto logren acorralarlo.

—Pero no podrán hacer nada si no destruimos los cristales de granito —completó Aragorn con expresión de haber comprendido—. De acuerdo. Haremos como has planeado con los chicos pero después tenemos que hablar con los cabecillas de su grupo, los que por lo visto saben mucho más de lo que deberían.

—De eso puedes estar seguro. —le confirmó Angelica con decisión.

—Jennifer, Eowyn, Arwen, Faramir, vamos a destruirlos y luego regresar aquí —les ordenó Aragorn, girándose a mirar al hombre de ojos grises al verlos asentir—. Avisa por medio de lechuza a Lily, James y Remus que los necesitamos aquí con urgencia. En cuanto lleguen hagan lo que les enseñé el día de sus bodas especiales. Electra, Mercurio, voy a transferir rápido del niño a ustedes dos unidos la protección que ha hecho Diana de esta casa.

—Pero… —empezó a protestar el gemelito.

—Supongo que ellos tienen mejor preparación que tú en lo que están haciendo —lo interrumpió Aragorn serio, continuando al verlo asentir pero mirarlo interrogante—. También supongo que en la otra casa habrá otra pareja apoyando a tu hermana que también estarán mejor preparados —planteó serio, continuando al verlos asentir a los tres aún confundidos—. Al transferirle yo la protección a Electra y Mercurio automáticamente se verá trasladada de tu hermana a los dos que la ayudan, así podrán Isis y Saturno ayudarlos a ustedes cuando los otros hagan lo que planean en Stonehenge.

—Pero para que eso funcione tendrían que confiar tanto los tres que están allá como los tres que están aquí en lo que vas a hacer. —le planteó dubitativa Angelica, que le gustaba la idea pero estaba preocupada por el tiempo que tenían para hacerlo todo.

—Eso no es problema. —aseguró Jessica, que comprendió lo que su tío quería y estuvo de acuerdo con que era la mejor solución. Le apuntó con su varita a su esclava y transmitió el mensaje de lo que él planteaba.

—Están de acuerdo —confirmó Fred al recibir la respuesta—. Isis, Leto y Neptuno sólo quieren saber qué tienen qué hacer.

—Arwen los guiará desde aquí por medio del niño, pues no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo de otra manera. Que se tomen de las manos y se dejen guiar por lo que percibirán a través de la niña. —les ordenó Aragorn, entrecerrando los ojos al verlos asentir y enviar el mensaje sin preguntarle nada. _"Tengo que hablar seriamente con estos chicos en cuanto resolvamos esta crisis"_, decidió preocupado.

—No sé si lo ocurrido en casa de mis padres afectó mi capacidad de razonamiento, pero no he entendido casi nada de lo que nos han contado e intentado explicar. —protestó Lily dos horas después, sentada junto a la cama en que descansaba Sirius con su bebé en brazos.

—Yo tampoco entendí. —la apoyaron James, Remus y Sirius.

—¡¿Está usted loco?! —oyeron exclamar a Aragorn en el pasillo.

—Pobre Benjy, lo van a dejar sordo regañándolo por la variante del hechizo Silentium Mortis que se aplicó. —comentó Jennifer con expresión cansada.

—Pues espero que ellos logren averiguar cómo reversarlo porque yo no he podido y por lo que sé los chicos tampoco —replicó Angelica frotándose la sien derecha—. Lo que les estamos intentando explicar, sin romper los límites del secreto de nuestra raza de forma grave, es lo ocurrido hoy. Pero no podemos ser más explícitos de lo que hemos sido porque eso nos generaría un serio problema. —les insistió a su esposo, cuñado y amigos.

—Pero si entendí bien alguien de su raza rompió esa ley hablándole sobre asuntos graves precisamente a Lord Voldemort. —protestó James.

—Sí, pero no supo o no pudo enseñarle bien, gracias a lo cual hemos podido distraer y detener al enemigo, además de hacerle olvidar los chicos si no toda la información al menos los puntos cruciales de lo que sabía y las conexiones entre los conocimientos adquiridos que detectaron pero no pudieron borrarle, según lo que logró informarles Leto a los niños antes de perder el conocimiento. —explicó Jennifer con tono preocupado.

—Sin los fénix de los chicos ninguno de nosotros puede ir allí a ayudarlos. Tenemos que hacer que los chicos cambien ese bloqueo. —gruñó James preocupado.

—¿Y es que antes podía ir alguno de ustedes? —preguntó Sirius suspicaz.

—Hasta donde yo sé sólo podía ir Benjy. —presionó Remus a sus acompañantes con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pacto de Silencio. —resumieron Lily, James y Jennifer cabizbajos.

—No me gusta ni un poco que los chicos nos obliguen a guardar secretos entre nosotros. —gruñó Sirius molesto.

—Electra aún se culpa de que Remus y James casi muriesen en el ataque en Manchester. —confesó Jennifer en voz baja.

—Así que se esfuerzan por mantenerse alejados de nosotros, pero después de lo ocurrido en Azkaban se vieron obligados a aceptar que inefables sepan sobre ellos —elaboró Remus, suspirando al ver a la pelirroja asentir cabizbaja—. No quieren a nadie cerca, pero prefieren que sean Benjy y Lily quienes están en contacto con ellos y no alguien desconocido. Han involucrado a Jennifer como medimaga —continuó abrazando a su esposa y dándole un beso en la frente—. Lo que no entiendo es porqué han readmitido a James cerca.

—A Benjy se le escapó algo mientras hablábamos de papá y eso los obligó a admitir que me acercase de nuevo. —explicó James, con expresión renuente.

—Pues tendrán que convencerlos de permitirnos a los otros familiares el acercarnos de nuevo a ellos abiertamente y ayudarlos. —gruñó Sirius.

—¡Como si no lo hubiésemos estado intentando! —protestó Lily molesta.

—Vamos a calmarnos amigos, por favor —les pidió Angelica masajeándose las sienes, pues tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza—. Debemos resolver lo urgente que es levantar de nuevo las protecciones en los sitios que antes de la alteración pulsante las tenían. Papá y el cuarteto protector van a reforzar las del colegio, mientras Jennifer y yo levantamos las de aquí, la Mansión Potter y verificamos las de la Mansión Longbottom, teniendo que darles a ellos una versión alterada de lo sucedido para no generar problemas.

—Yo voy con ustedes para ayudarles a inventar una mentira convincente, la misma que tendré que dar en el Ministerio para que revisen las de allá. Además quiero pedirles que me ayuden a reforzar las que le pusimos Lily y yo a casa de mis suegros. —decidió James, sonriendo al verlas asentir de inmediato.

—Yo debo volver al hospital. No quiero que papá esté solo con mamá estando tan delicada de salud. —les dijo Lily con expresión frustrada.

—Quisiéramos ir contigo, amiga. —afirmó Jennifer triste.

—Lo sé. No se preocupen. —les sonrió suavemente la pelirroja a sus amigas gemelas.

—Buenas noches. —saludaron los gemelitos a coro, luego de suspirar al ver a todos los que estaban reunidos en Maidstone sobresaltarse con el ruido de sus apariciones.

—Buenas noches. ¿Cómo están los otros chicos? —les preguntó Aragorn preocupado.

—Estables los diez, pero aún no recuperan el conocimiento. —le respondió con sinceridad la niña.

—Vinimos a averiguar cómo estaban ustedes. —completó el niño.

—Aquí estamos bien —les aseguró Jennifer—. ¿Pueden llevarme con ustedes para ayudarlos con los otros chicos? —les preguntó de inmediato.

Los gemelitos se encogieron de hombros al unísono.

—¿Dónde están los papás de Harry? —preguntó la niña preocupada al ver al bebé en brazos de Angelica.

—En el hospital de Saint Albans, porque la señora Evans está delicada de salud. —le respondió con sinceridad Jennifer.

—No tienes buen aspecto, Angelica. —le planteó el niño preocupado.

—Sólo estoy cansada. No se preocupen. —les sonrió suavemente.

Los gemelitos fruncieron el ceño y denegaron al unísono. Era evidente que Angela no había heredado sólo de Sirius el no querer preocupar a los demás aunque no se sintiese bien.

—Niños, queremos que nos lleven a la casa para ayudarlos con los chicos. —les planteó Aragorn con firmeza.

—No sabemos qué protecciones puso Diana ni cuáles serán los límites. —le respondió la gemelita nerviosa.

—De las protecciones me ocupo yo si me llevan con ustedes. —les aseguró Aragorn.

—Apenas aprendimos a aparecernos, por lo que una aparición conjunta no es opción. —replicó el niño tenso.

—Pueden darnos una dirección cercana a la casa, desde donde puedan llevarnos allí y nosotros intentar entrar —les planteó con tono suave Faramir, presionando al verlos dudar—. Dijeron que están estables, pero no que están bien. Estoy seguro que están preocupados por ellos y por eso han vuelto a venir después que Isis habló con Jennifer temprano, dejándolos solos.

Los niños suspiraron y asintieron. Se acercaron a la mesa e intentaron escribir la dirección en un pergamino, pero se borraba a medida que la escribían.

—Te dije que no funcionaría. —le espetó el niño malhumorado a su gemelita.

—Pero no sabemos cómo hacer que mejoren. Necesitamos ayuda. —protestó ella.

—Calma niños —les pidió con dulzura Arwen, luego de intercambiar miradas preocupadas con los otros adultos—. Si nos dicen con detalle los síntomas que tienen y lo que han intentado tal vez podamos conseguir una forma de ayudarlos.

Los gemelitos se miraron nerviosos, sin saber si debían o no hacer lo que les decía.

—Niños, todos los que estamos aquí estamos al tanto de lo ocurrido hoy y del secreto de la familia de las gemelas que ustedes y sus amigos protegen —les recordó Benjy, sentándose junto a ellos y tendiéndoles sus manos. Sonrió al ver que se abrazaban a él—. Precisamente porque sabemos que los chicos hicieron hoy algo muy complejo para poder detener a Voldemort en algo tan peligroso es que estamos preocupados por ellos.

—Neptuno murmuró antes de perder el conocimiento algo sobre un nuevo aprendiz y peligro. ¿A qué se refería? —le preguntó la niña muy preocupada.

—No se preocupen. Angelica, Jennifer, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y yo resolveremos esa situación —les aseguró Aragorn, acercándose al inefable y los gemelitos. Se detuvo al ver a los niños tensarse y mirarlo muy asustados—. Tranquilos pequeños. Sólo quiero ayudarlos.

—No debemos causar problemas por ser de una época distinta a esta. —explicó la niña con tono de disculpa, deseando abrazar al padre adoptivo que tanto quería pero teniendo miedo de hacerlo y crear problemas.

—Imagino que los chicos les deben estar insistiendo mucho en eso. —comentó Aragorn con el ceño fruncido, suspirando al verlos asentir al unísono.

—Pero yo los venía ayudando ya con medimagia. Tanto mi hermana como mi cuñada están mejor preparadas que yo en esa área y cosas como las que hicieron los chicos hoy. Si nos cuentan con detalle las evaluaciones que les han hecho y lo que les han dado podremos ayudarlos, como ha dicho Arwen. —les insistió Jennifer, esforzándose para no demostrar su angustia y no asustarlos más.

Los niños miraron interrogantes a Benjy, mirándose a los ojos luego de verlo asentir. Suspiraron después de un par de minutos y asintieron.

—Marte, Venus, Diana, Júpiter, Gea, Urano, Electra, Mercurio y yo aparecimos en la casa simultáneamente. —empezó a relatarles el niño.

—De inmediato rodeó el lugar una luz blanca brillante por un par de minutos antes de desaparecer. —continuó la niña.

—Diana, Marte, Venus, Gea, Urano y Júpiter llegaron inconscientes y muy pálidos. —les informó el gemelito preocupado.

—Electra, Mercurio, Leto y Neptuno se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y nos pidieron que les diésemos a todos poción plateada y dorada, en susurros débiles y mirando a los otros preocupados. —agregó la gemelita con el ceño fruncido.

—Palidecían muy rápido y perdieron el conocimiento también mientras buscaba las pociones, luego de decir frases o palabras sueltas. Con lo que medianamente entendió vino mi hermana a hablar con Jennifer apenas los recostamos en sus camas. —dijo el niño mirando a la medimaga.

—Ninguno ha despertado desde entonces y los exámenes que les hemos hecho son…

Durante veinte minutos les explicaron lo que habían intentado. Benjy, Remus, Sirius, Angelica, Faramir y Aragorn notaron las expresiones de asombro de Arwen y Eowyn ante lo que le decían a Jennifer, suspirando los cuatro primeros.

—¿Estuvieron Marte, Venus, Gea, Urano y Diana sometidos a tensión emotiva hoy? —les preguntó seria Arwen.

Los gemelitos tragaron saliva y se miraron entre ellos nerviosos.

—¿Es broma? Hoy ha sido un día terrible. —planteó Angelica sin comprender.

—La alteración en sus magias y energías que los niños han detectado con los exámenes que les han hecho no es lógica, a menos que hubiesen estado sometidos a tensión emotiva, no mental, emotiva, antes que Voldemort generase todos los problemas de hoy. —aclaró Arwen con paciencia mientras Eowyn buscaba entre las pociones que había llevado allí las que estimaba necesarias.

—A los niños se les escapó temprano decirme que cuando _Rea_ llevó a Harry con ellos estaban en un bosque, entrenando según dijo Diana después —recordó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos, al ver a los niños removerse muy nerviosos y no responder, forzando su memoria para recordar lo hablado en ese momento cuando habían ocurrido tantas cosas ese día—. Cuando la presioné un poco confesó que hace dos noches Venus y ella hicieron un encantamiento para ayudar a Marte con la parte emotiva, preocupadas porque hoy iniciaban una fase especial del entrenamiento que Diana les da a Marte, Venus, Gea y Urano, que podía generarle problemas por los dolores de cabeza de él. Algo que tiene que ver con los ataques de Voldemort y su parte emotiva, o algo así. No se explicó muy bien y luego sucedieron tantas cosas tan rápido que no pude averiguar más.

—¿Una fase de un entrenamiento que tiene que ver con la parte emotiva? —les preguntó Aragorn a los niños muy serio, intentando controlarse para no dejar traslucir nada y no preocupar a sus acompañantes.

Los gemelitos lo miraron directo a los ojos y asintieron, tragando saliva al ver sus aguamarinas brillar con comprensión.

—¿Sabes de qué se trata? —le preguntó Eowyn a su hermano, intrigada.

—Tengo una buena idea y ellos no deberían estar haciendo eso, si es lo que creo, estando mal de salud —afirmó con tono molesto, suspirando y denegando al ver a los niños tragar saliva y bajar las cabezas—. Hazte a la idea de que tuvieron la más terrible de las pesadillas y al despertar en lugar de tener alguien al lado diciéndoles que fue sólo un sueño, que todo estaría bien, se encontraron con un bebé llorando y la situación generada por Voldemort.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos los adultos a coro asustados, mientras los niños suspiraban y denegaban nuevamente pero sin levantar sus cabezas.

—Primero atendamos lo urgente, el tratamiento para ayudarlos a recuperarse. Ya luego hablaré con ellos sobre eso. Específicamente con Diana, que los está entrenando, y Marte, que es el líder según entiendo. Si no recuerdan algunas cosas es urgente que yo se las informe. —afirmó Aragorn sin lograr contener la molestia en su voz.

—No me gusta ni un poco que sean los niños quienes los cuiden en el estado en que están —rompió el silencio en el lugar Eowyn minutos después—. Estas pociones son peligrosas si no se suministran de forma correcta o alguno de ellos presenta alguna reacción irregular.

—No podemos ir con ellos, pero tal vez podríamos traerlos. —planteó Remus.

—Los niños no saben hacer apariciones conjuntas. —denegó Jennifer preocupada.

—Pero podríamos darles trasladadores que los trajesen aquí. —opinó Benjy.

—Niños, es más importante la salud de los chicos que el secreto sobre sus identidades, por favor. —presionó Angelica al verlos dudar.

Los gemelitos tragaron saliva y asintieron, pues les había hablado y mirado en la misma forma en que lo hacía Angela cuando estaba muy angustiada. Media hora más tarde los gemelitos sollozaban en brazos de Benjy mientras los demás demostraban de distintas maneras su frustración, pues ni siquiera con trasladadores Dunedains habían logrado movilizar a los chicos a Maidstone.

—Tranquilos, pequeños, vamos a resolverlo. —les aseguró Benjy con cariño.

—Ustedes se comunican de inmediato por medio de las esclavas —planteó Sirius a los niños, continuando al verlos asentir con expresión de no comprender—. Lo que haremos será que uno de ustedes permanezca aquí y el otro con los chicos, turnándose cada seis horas. Así el que esté con ellos les da el tratamiento que recomienda Eowyn y si alguno de ellos presenta alguna reacción puede informarnos de inmediato por medio de la esclava. Mientras tanto el otro dormirá aquí para que cuando le toque su turno de cuidarlos esté descansado.

—Excelente idea. —aprobó Arwen de inmediato.

—Esperemos que pronto recupere el conocimiento al menos uno de ellos para poder ir Benjy, Lily, James y yo con ellos. —comentó Jennifer preocupada, suspirando al ver al "cuarteto protector" mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tenemos que hablar, hermanita. —la regañó Eowyn.

—Pero eso será después —intervino Aragorn—. Por ahora explícale a Jennifer lo que ella no sepa porque es muy posible que en algún momento nosotros cuatro nos tengamos que ausentar de emergencia, por el asunto que tenemos pendiente por resolver.

—De acuerdo. —gruñó Eowyn molesta. Ellos les habían pedido a las gemelas que tuviesen cuidado con esos chicos y que se sincerasen sobre lo que sabían de ellos. Ahora sabía con certeza que no los habían obedecido y estando en guerra eso la preocupaba mucho.

—Salvadas por la lechuza. —murmuró Angelica cuando vio aparecer el ave mensajera de Faramir, veinte minutos después que la niña desapareciese con las pociones y el pergamino con las indicaciones, justo cuando su hermana mayor terminaba de explicarle a su gemela el tratamiento para los chicos y qué hacer en caso de las posibles reacciones adversas a cada poción.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Aragorn con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia luego de leer la nota—. Nos vas a mantener informados sobre la salud de mis hermanas menores, mis cuñados, sus amigos y los doce chicos. Sin excusas todos los días una misiva tuya. ¿Entendido? —le ordenó muy serio a su rebelde y consentida hermana menor.

—Te lo prometo. —le aseguró ella con expresión de niña regañada.

—Hablaremos de muchas cosas cuando podamos regresar —afirmó Aragorn serio, suavizando su expresión al verla bajar la cabeza. La atrajo en un abrazo y la besó con cariño en la frente. En seguida abrazó a la más tranquila, susurrándole al oído que él tranquilizaría a Eowyn pero que tuviesen cautela con esos chicos—. Sé que no es necesario que se los diga, pero aún así necesito decirlo, tengan mucho cuidado. Si notan cualquier cosa extraña díganle a nuestras hermanas o a papá Albus para que nos contacte de inmediato. No esperen como lo hicieron hoy con las barreras. —les pidió a los demás, asintiendo y separándose de su hermana luego de verlos aceptar.

—Hace sólo veinte horas estábamos celebrando el inicio de un nuevo año y haciendo listados de las cosas positivas que traería. —comentó Angelica abatida cuando escuchó la octava y última campanada del reloj de la iglesia del pueblo cercano, después que ellos cuatro desaparecieran.

—Veamos lo positivo, mi amor —le planteó Sirius con una sonrisa, preocupado por como la veía desde que había regresado con los hermanos y cuñados de destruir los cristales de granito—. Los chicos han hecho olvidar a Voldemort lo más peligroso, dándoles tiempo al "cuarteto protector" además para lo que investigan. Tu hermano ahora empieza a verlos como nosotros lo hacemos y nos ayudará en la medida de sus posibilidades a devolver a los chicos sanos a su tiempo, en cuanto le expliquemos mejor lo que sabemos de ellos. Y yo sigo queriendo que empecemos a practicar el traer a Diana. —finalizó con picardía.

Angelica se soltó a reír y lo abrazó, sonriendo y denegando al ver que se esforzaba por no quejarse pero no lograba contener un gesto de dolor.

—En cuanto estés mejor. Pero ahora vamos a recostarte, o Jennifer tendrá que llevarte de regreso a San Mungo y yo la ayudaré —le dijo con firmeza, sonriendo con picardía al verlo denegar con expresión de cachorrito desvalido—. Por favor Remus, ayúdame con este fugitivo rebelde.

—Con gusto. —aceptó sonriente el castaño de ojos miel.

El gemelito se dejó llevar por Jennifer al cuarto en que dormía con el esposo, donde transformaron un sofá en una camita individual para que el niño durmiese cerca de ellos y así cumplir con su función si se presentaba una emergencia en Greenprairie.

Cuando Sam escuchó a Rose contenta decirle por teléfono a Petunia que estaría feliz si lo hacía, que fuese allí con el hijo y el esposo a cenar, tragó saliva preocupado. No habían vuelto a ver a su hija mayor desde el día del fuerte altercado por el cual su esposa estuvo hospitalizada tres días. Lily, James y los jóvenes esposos Longbottom lo habían ayudado a llevarla de regreso a casa tan sólo unas horas atrás, con los pequeños Harry y Neville distrayendo a su esposa de su tristeza por la ausencia de Petunia y Dudley.

Madison y Jerrod habían hablado con él la noche antes en el hospital, contándole su conversación con Petunia y Vernon. La pareja le había advertido que tuviese cuidado con ellos, pues les había dado la impresión que intentarían alejar a Rose de él y Lily.

"_Si la salud de mi esposa no estuviese tan delicada eso no me preocuparía, pero… Petunia es muy obcecada cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza y desde que está con Vernon Dursley se ha vuelto peor en ese sentido. Si las cosas se complican necesitaré la ayuda del joven auror para calmar los ánimos mientras atiendo a Rose"_.

Buscó sigilosamente en la gaveta el regalo que James le hiciera a escondidas en Navidad y agregó lo que consideró prudente a la nota que le escribió a su hija menor. Metió todo en un sobre y lo amarró a la pata de la lechuza que su yerno le obsequiara, que esperaba tranquila a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —le preguntó preocupado James al ver la expresión de su esposa—. ¿Es tu mamá? —le insistió al ver que no respondía.

Sólo Sam se comunicaba con ellos por medio de Tami, su lechuza hembra de plumaje pardo rojizo que le había regalado para que estuviese con él permanentemente desde su matrimonio con Lily. Ellos usaban la lechuza macho de color pardo dorado que su mamá le había comprado cuando entró al colegio, Falconer.

—Papá nos pide que los dos vayamos sin Harry a la casa, porque Petunia irá con Dudley y Vernon a cenar. Quiere que lo ayudemos a evitar que le produzcan otra crisis a mamá. —le respondió ella angustiada.

—Tranquila, mi amor. Iremos allá de inmediato y no permitiremos que esos dos le generen ningún problema a la señora Rose. —le aseguró él abrazándola.

—¿Pero con quién dejamos a Harry? —le preguntó ella, que aturdida por lo inesperado de aquello no lograba coordinar ideas.

—Realmente difícil estando en guerra —fingió responderle pensativo James, suspirando al sentir que se tensaba—. Estaba bromeando, cariño. Lo podemos dejar con Angelica y Sirius, para eso son sus padrinos.

—Ella ha estado muy tensa de nuevo desde lo ocurrido. —denegó Lily, luego de darle un golpecito en el pecho a James por ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

—Sí, pero el cuidar a su ahijado la ayudará a tranquilizarse. Ya la viste anoche mucho más tranquila y ayer en el día estuvo muy apegada con Harry, al igual que Sirius. —le recordó él, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño y sonriéndole.

—No sé —dudó su esposa pensativa—. Jennifer estaba nerviosa ayer durante su graduación como medimaga y Angelica también. Harry es un bebé inquieto.

—Igualito a sus padres, mezclando lo mejor de los dos —bromeó el de ojos avellana, decidido a tranquilizarla—. Pero puede que tengas razón en cuanto a no llevarlo a Maidstone. Tal vez así pronto Remus y yo tengamos a nuestras ahijadas en camino. El que Angela y Jessica nazcan antes hará que mis dos amigos vivan pronto las delicias de un padre con bebé recién nacido y yo pueda cobrarles algunas bromas —añadió con picardía, sonriendo al verla reírse—. Arregla lo que pueda necesitar mientras les pido a los chicos que vengan a cuidarlo. Eso servirá para que ellos se distraigan también un poco y terminen de recuperarse, además de acercarlos de nuevo a la idea de venirse con nosotros.

—Excelente idea. —aprobó Lily contenta.

James le quitó disimuladamente la nota a su esposa, pues sospechaba que su suegro le habría enviado algo a él con la tinta especial que le había regalado para Navidad. Cuando Lily salió de la habitación matrimonial, para organizar en el cuarto del bebé ropita y la extraña comida artificial muggle para emergencias, usó su varita sobre el pergamino. Suspiró preocupado al ver que no se había equivocado.

Petunia había estado hurgando en el pasado de Sam y las cosas iban a estar muy difíciles. Maldijo mentalmente la forma de ser de su cuñada pero comprendió que su suegro tenía razón, Lily debía estar allí.

Recordaba bien su reacción exactamente un año atrás, cuando pocos días antes de graduarse en la Academia de Aurores ella había investigado a sus padres, como práctica para la evaluación que esperaba tendría que presentar para ingresar a los Inefables. Le había tomado horas tranquilizar a su esposa, después que aterrada le dijese que su padre no era el papá de Petunia y que además no existía legalmente en los registros muggles antes del matrimonio con su madre. Después que logró que Lily alcanzase un estado de mediana calma la convenció de dos cosas: primero que le explicase lo que había investigado, luego de hablarlo los dos con Sam Evans a solas.

Su suegro había acudido a la reunión en la casa de El Valle de Godric con el trasladador que él le envió con Tami, evidentemente confundido y preocupado. Los escuchó atentamente, en silencio, sin interrumpirlos en ningún momento. Él había notado que a medida que su esposa hablaba los ojos esmeraldas de Sam se llenaban de una mezcla de angustia y melancolía, lo cual le extrañó. Una vez que los dos le plantearon todo lo averiguado por ella y corroborado por él antes de aquella reunión, les pidió que tomasen asiento y lo escucharan atentamente.

—_Están en lo cierto —les confesó Sam en cuanto vio que se sentaban como les había pedido—. Petunia es hija del primer matrimonio de Rose con Hans Evans, quien murió en un accidente de tránsito dejándola a ella con la niña recién nacida. Yo también había enviudado de mi primer matrimonio poco antes, el cual sólo duró pocos meses. Abatido por la muerte de mi primera esposa, de nombre Ancalimé, viajé lejos de mi familia por primera vez hasta llegar a Edimburgo y luego fui a Londres. Fue allí donde conocí a Rose, que acababa de enviudar._

—_Petunia sólo es diecisiete meses mayor que yo. —presionó Lily al verlo quedarse callado, con la mirada perdida._

—_Mi única hermana, que es menor que yo, se había casado ya con el hombre que la ama cuando me alejé de mi tierra nativa definitivamente. Mamá había muerto después de padecer una terrible enfermedad. Yo estaba muy deprimido y no quería afectar a mi hermana, así que le hice creer que me vendría a vivir entre los muggles porque me interesaban mucho. —le explicó mirándola con cariño, asintiendo levemente al verla abrir sus esmeraldas al máximo._

_»Sí, hija, por eso no consigues información sobre mí. Yo no soy un muggle, la magia está en nuestra familia. Pero al poco tiempo de decidir venir a vivir entre ellos intentaron atracar al hombre que me había dado empleo cuando llegué a Edimburgo, me interpuse y resulté muy mal herido. Perdí la memoria además de todos los documentos que había creado con magia para desenvolverme entre ellos._

_»Meses después de suceder eso viajé a Londres a investigar quién era yo. Algunos días tenía todos mis recuerdos conmigo y total lucidez, pero al día siguiente no sabía ni cómo me llamaba ni dónde estaba. Esa situación duró casi una semana hasta que perdí de nuevo los pocos recuerdos que habían vuelto pero recuperé algo de calma y estabilidad._

_»A mediados de diciembre el colectivo en el que viajaba chocó contra un taxi, resultando de nuevo golpeado gravemente en la cabeza. Tarde muchos años para recordar lo que les acabo de contar y mis recuerdos aún no son completos. Me fue un poco difícil inicialmente integrarme a la sociedad muggle, lográndolo sólo gracias a las personas que conocí en mi convalecencia de ese accidente de tránsito._

—_Mamá te conoció en el hospital en que trabajaba como enfermera y te ayudó. —comprendió Lily._

—_Según me contó Rose, yo la conocí antes del accidente. Cuando ella acababa de enviudar. Me enamoré de ella y me le acerqué, con respeto pero insistencia, diciéndole con mucha seguridad que en cuanto ella me aceptase la haría mi esposa y su hija sería mi hija, presentándome como "Su Admirador Máximo"._

_»Por esas iniciales me bautizaron en el hospital Sam, pues no sabía ni siquiera mi nombre. De apellido empecé a usar el del doctor Bennett por sugerencia del médico, que para tranquilizarme empezó a guiarme para que empezase a construir una vida mientras recuperaba la memoria. La policía no lograba averiguar tampoco nada sobre mí, a excepción de lo ocurrido en Edimburgo y que allí me conocían como Aaron White._

_»Tu mamá dice que estaba decidido a sacarla de su soledad y aislamiento cuando se presentó el choque del bus en que viajaba. Ella se enamoró de mí durante mi recuperación. Pues, aunque fui dado de alta mes y medio después del accidente porque me recuperé de mis heridas, yo tenía que seguir presentándome a unas consultas con el doctor Bennett en el hospital en que ella trabajaba por mi problema de memoria. Nos reuníamos a hablar, cuidándole yo la niña cuando ella tenía guardias._

_»Me costó un poco convencerla al principio, pero Rose no tenía con quien dejarla y yo me quedaba con Petunia en la cafetería del hospital. Me sentía muy bien cuando cuidaba de la pequeña y tanto Rose como el médico lo habían notado, pidiéndole él a ella que me lo permitiese. Tu mamá no podía regresar con sus padres, porque como sabes tus abuelos eran de pocos recursos económicos y tu tío ya había muerto._

_»Rose, Madison y Jerrod me ayudaron con los documentos, por medio del bufete de abogados de él. Decidimos que llevara el nombre Sam porque me sentía más identificado con ése que con Aaron. También que adoptaría el apellido Evans en lugar del Bennett o el White, cuando Rose y yo decidimos casarnos, para que Petunia pudiese crecer como hija mía sin preguntas. El señor Daniels, el director del Real Jardín Botánico de Edimburgo, me recomendó con el señor Pennington para el trabajo en el Jardín Botánico Real de Kew en el que estuve hasta hace cuatro años._

—_Petunia no sabe que no es tu hija, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a preguntarle James a su suegro, por la confianza que se tenían._

—_No, no lo sabe. Rose y yo habíamos pensado recién casados decírselo cuando tuviese edad de comprender. Pero cuando a Lily le llegó la carta de Hogwarts supe que habrían problemas por la reacción de Petunia. Rose no sabe que yo soy mago, ella aceptó la explicación de los hombres del Ministerio de Magia sobre las brujas y magos nacidos de muggles._

_»Yo no le dije la verdad porque en ese momento no estaba seguro. Mis recuerdos eran pocos y muy confusos aún. Por eso me preocupé tanto cuando a Lily y a mí nos llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Sin embargo la felicidad de mi hija menor y mi esposa me calmaron y decidí investigar sin perturbar su alegría._

_»El problema fue que mi hija mayor resintió mucho el que ella no fuese bruja como su hermana, así que para evitar que se distanciasen más Rose y yo no le dijimos la verdad en esa época a Petunia. Rose no quería que me rechazase por no ser su padre biológico y a mí me dolería que lo hiciera porque para mí es mi hija, aunque no lo sea por sangre._

_»Decidimos esperar un poco más mientras las dos maduraban lo suficiente para comprenderlo cuando lo hablásemos. Pero cuando mis niñas empezaron a convertirse en mujercitas empezaron a presentarse los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad de mi esposa. Petunia se había ido distanciando de Lily sin que ni Rose ni yo pudiésemos evitarlo, así que eludí la conversación temiendo una mala reacción de mi hija mayor que perjudicase a mi esposa._

—_¿Eres mago? ¿Heredé de ti la magia? —le preguntó Lily con sus esmeraldas brillando con curiosidad._

—_Sí, hija. Cuando comenzaste a estudiar tu quinto año logré recordar que la magia está en mi familia. Pero desde que me casé con tu mamá me he comportado como un muggle y, por lo que logré averiguar en ese entonces, el mundo mágico estaba siendo sumido en una guerra por alguien que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. No quise ponerlas en peligro a ustedes tres por un pasado del que recordaba tan poco._

_»Sólo hace un año he recordado los rostros de mi hermana, mi cuñado y sus familiares, pero Rose ha estado demasiado delicada de salud y no he querido ausentarme de su lado para ir a averiguar sobre ellos. Quisiera acercar a tu hermana a su familia paterna y a ti a la tuya, sé que tienen derecho a eso, pero me detiene el miedo a generarle una recaída a tu mamá. Perdóname hija._

—_Siempre has sido un excelente padre para las dos —afirmó Lily con cariño—. Pero me temo que tienes razón en que Petunia pueda llegar a olvidarlo si se entera de la verdad. —agregó cabizbaja._

—_Entonces que no se entere. —les planteó James con seguridad._

Las miradas agradecidas de su esposa y su suegro en ese entonces lo habían convencido que había dicho algo brillante. Ahora, luego de lo ocurrido el jueves, no estaba tan seguro. Vernon Dursley era un hombre de criterios muy estrechos y en ese entonces no tenía tanta influencia en su cuñada como ahora. Suspiró. Esperaba poder ayudar a su suegro para que la situación se resolviese de la forma más pacífica posible, sin que la salud de su suegra se viese comprometida nuevamente.

Recordaba muy bien que la segunda y última vez que habían estado reunidos los seis, con Petunia y Lily embarazadas recientemente, su cuñada le había gritado cosas horribles a su esposa, tratándola de "fenómeno" y culpándola de "ponerlos en peligro con su aberración al involucrarlos en una guerra provocada por un monstruo", mientras el gordo rubio que tenía por esposo la apoyaba con estupideces como "la magia es algo que no debería existir ni mucho menos afectar a gente decente". Le hervía la sangre de sólo recordarlo.

Desde ese día Sam y él habían hecho lo posible para que Lily siguiese en contacto estrecho con sus padres pero alejada de Petunia y Vernon. Ellas tenían distanciadas años, siendo el único punto de contacto la casa de los Evans las pocas veces que coincidían allí, pues Petunia solía fingir que era hija única. Tanto Rose como Sam habían luchado por reunirlas hasta esa discusión. Desde ese momento el padre prefirió que estuviesen lejos a que discutiesen y alterasen a la mamá, pidiéndole su ayuda.

"_Tan sólo tres días atrás mi suegra se ha visto al borde de la muerte por culpa de la intransigencia de mi cuñada y ahora… Espero de corazón que podamos resolver esto sin que Rose Evans fallezca de un ataque al corazón"_.

Apuntó con su varita a la gruesa esclava en su brazo izquierdo, que el día antes su hijo había arreglado con el hechizo para que se comunicaran, y les envió el mensaje a los chicos. Escuchó a su esposa abrir la puerta del cuarto del bebé y rápidamente deshizo el hechizo que le permitía leer lo escrito con la tinta especial por su suegro.

—¿Vendrán a cuidarlo? —le preguntó Lily entrando al cuarto, sin mirarlo porque estaba distraída buscando el peluche predilecto de su hijo. Estaba casi segura que el perro negro que le había regalado un emocionado Sirius estaría allí, pues habían estado jugando con él la noche antes hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido.

James se mordió el labio inferior. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora tendría que ganar tiempo mientras los chicos le respondían.

—Eso ni se pregunta, mamá. —les dijo Harry de pie en el pasillo, sonriendo con picardía al verlos a los dos sobresaltarse y girarse a mirarlo mientras Ginny a su lado denegaba.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, Harry James Potter Evans. —lo regañó Lily.

—Perdona mamá. —bajó el joven la cabeza.

—No, hijo, perdóname tú a mí —le pidió ella arrepentida—. Estoy nerviosa, pero no tengo porqué pagarlo contigo.

—Tranquila, mamá, entiendo que te preocupen los abuelos. —le dijo él con cariño, acariciándole la cabeza con dulzura.

—Me gustaría que así como conociste a Charlus los conozcas a ellos también. —le planteó ella con tono suplicante.

—Pero tú me has contado que abuela está enferma del corazón. ¿Cómo le explicaríamos mi presencia aquí sin alterarla? —le planteó él nervioso, sin querer contradecirla pero sabiendo que aquello era muy peligroso. Miró de reojo a su novia en busca de ayuda.

—Eres idéntico a mí. Podemos decirles que eres un hermano del que me acabo de enterar y que está de visita aquí para conocernos. Así los presentamos y no alteramos a Rose. —planteó James queriendo complacer a su esposa pero no presionar a su hijo.

—A Charlus le hubiese gustado esa explicación —sonrió Lily, desvaneciéndose su sonrisa al ver la duda en las esmeraldas frente a ella y a la menuda pelirroja removerse nerviosa—. Por favor hijo.

Harry sabía que aquello le generaría graves problemas con cierta castaña gruñona, pero la alteración que percibía era muy leve y su corazón anhelaba conocerlos.

—Está bien, mamá —accedió con una sonrisa, suspirando al oír a su prometida carraspear—. ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con papá a solas sobre mi supuesta identidad mientras le explicas a Ginny lo que puede necesitar el bebé? —le planteó con cariño, tanto por quitarse de encima la mirada de regaño de su adorable pelirroja como por saber lo ocurrido.

—Claro que sí —aceptó Lily de inmediato contenta—. Ven Ginny, quiero mostrarte…

James se alejó rápidamente de ellas con su hijo, bromeando inicialmente sobre sus "gruñonas pelirrojas" para distraerlas mientras los podían oír.

—¿Por qué vinieron ustedes dos solos? —le preguntó James preocupado cuando empezaron a bajar las escaleras del primer piso rumbo a la sala, pues sabía que con dos pisos por medio ya no los oirían. Iban tan rápido como podían para ganar tiempo lejos de Lily y poder conversar más ampliamente.

—Porque sólo a nosotros nos permitió venir Jennifer de inmediato, para no preocupar a Lily, mientras que a los demás les está aplicando el tratamiento. Por suerte había comenzado con nosotros —le respondió su hijo con sinceridad—. Pero estamos recuperándonos bien, no te preocupes —agregó rápidamente al ver su expresión—. ¿Qué ha pasado en casa de los abuelos que mamá está tan alterada?

—Tu abuelo me ha avisado que esta noche van Petunia y Vernon con Dudley. —le respondió él nervioso.

—Y ustedes temen que ellos puedan alterar gravemente a abuela —completó Harry con molestia lo no dicho por su padre, apretando los puños—. No puedo entender que le haga ese daño a su propia madre. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ya lo has hecho, no sólo cuidando del Harry bebé sino aceptando conocer a tus abuelos —le respondió James palmeándole el hombro. Estaban los dos de espaldas a la puerta de la sala a la que acababan de entrar y muy preocupados por su conversación, por lo que no se percataron de la aparición de la chica de pelo negro al modo Dunedain—. Te presentaremos como William White, el segundo nombre de papá y el apellido de soltera de abuela Elba. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, será un honor usar ese nombre. —le sonrió su hijo, suspirando un segundo después sin poder evitarlo.

—Esto te traerá problemas con Hermione. — comprendió James.

—Sí, bastantes —admitió Harry—. Lo peor es que sé que tiene razón, pero por una vez en la vida quiero anteponer lo que quiero a lo que debo hacer. —aseguró con una mezcla de desafío, frustración y melancolía.

James frunció el ceño ante el tono pero decidió no preguntarle nada. Jennifer estaba aún preocupada por ellos, especialmente por lo que ahora sabían de los dolores de cabeza de su hijo. No lo iba a presionar anímicamente cuando aún no se habían recuperado, pero tenía que conseguir la manera de quitarle a su hijo ese halo de tristeza de la mirada.

—La historia que diremos es que has vivido toda tu vida en Edimburgo. Tu mamá te formó como madre soltera y nunca le dijo a papá de ti porque la tenían comprometida en su familia. Logró zafarse del matrimonio arreglado por el embarazo pero cuando vino a Londres se consiguió con que papá era casado y se regresó —empezó a armar James rápidamente—. Tu mamá, que se llamaba…

—¿Alyssa White? —sugirió Harry al verlo dudar. Sonrió al verlo asentir con una mirada mezcla de agradecimiento y tristeza—. Mamá falleció hace poco, pero me entregó una carta antes de morir donde me hablaba de mi padre, me pedía que lo buscase y le entregase otra a él. Al llegar a Londres me conseguí con la noticia de su fallecimiento y contigo, que me invitaste a quedarme en tu casa con mi prometida Ginevra para conocernos.

»Nunca coincidimos antes porque mamá vivió y me formó entre muggles desde que se separó de su familia. Me envió a estudiar a Beauxbatons para evitar la posibilidad que papá se enterase de mi existencia, porque estaba todavía resentida con él por el engaño cuando yo era un niño y después porque no sabía cómo decirle la verdad.

—Ustedes dos arman una mentira creíble con demasiada rapidez. —afirmó Angela, riéndose con picardía al verlos sobresaltarse a los dos.

—¿Hermione ya está aquí? —preguntaron James y Harry a coro, mirándose en seguida con asombro.

—Lily está hablando con ella. Ginny, Ron y George están ayudando a controlar a nuestra regañona castaña —les respondió la chica de pelo negro—. ¿Cómo encajaremos los demás en la historia que les dirán a los abuelos de Harry?

—Amigos del colegio que han venido a acompañarlo. —respondió James con naturalidad, sonriendo los tres.

—Claro que entiendo, Lily, pero… —escucharon acercarse a la castaña protestando, bajando los últimos escalones para llegar a planta baja. Rodaron los tres los ojos y suspiraron.

—Entiendes pero no comprendes, porque si lo hicieras no estarías poniendo trabas y presionando a mi hijo como lo haces. —oyeron a una muy enfadada Lily interrumpirla, saliendo al pasillo de inmediato.

—Yo he tomado una decisión, Hermione —afirmó Harry muy serio—. Voy a hacer lo que mamá me ha pedido y ni tú ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Tú decides si me apoyas y acompañas, o si te vas a esperarme a Edimburgo para descargar conmigo todo lo que tengas que decir al respecto cuando yo regrese. Pero a mamá no le vas a decir más nada cuando está tan preocupada por abuela.

Hermione enrojeció bruscamente, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas al oír lo último. Apretó sus puños y desapareció.

—Harry… —intentó Ron con tono suave.

—Lo sé, amigo. Pero por una vez desde que estamos en esta época no quiero ser el líder responsable sino el joven que anhela un poco de afecto familiar. —lo cortó él, sus esmeraldas brillando con decisión y melancolía.

El pelirrojo alto tragó saliva y asintió.

—Se lo haré comprender y volveremos los dos para apoyarte con las consecuencias de tu decisión, como siempre hemos hecho. —le aseguró.

—Gracias amigo. —le sonrió Harry, mirando seguidamente que él desapareciera a su novia.

—Es una locura pero conmigo cuentas, al igual que con Angela y George. Ya buscaremos la manera de salir del lío en el que nos estamos metiendo con los menores daños posibles. —afirmó Ginny con seguridad.

—Va a conocer a sus abuelos, no a fingir que se une a los mortífagos para espiarlos. No entiendo porqué tienen que ser tan exagerados. —protestó Lily mirándolos interrogante.

Harry, Ginny, Angela y George la miraron y suspiraron.

—Ve tranquila con los abuelos, mamá. Nosotros cuidaremos del bebé y los esperaremos aquí. —le indicó el joven de pelo negro con tono suave.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—Quiero que me digan porqué están tan preocupados porque tú conozcas a tus abuelos, no que me evadas y pretendas tranquilizarme. —lo regañó.

—Hermione es un poco paranoica con eso de los viajes en el tiempo y la posibilidad de alterar la línea del tiempo sin saberlo, es todo —intervino Angela con tono suave y una dulce sonrisa, al ver a los demás tragar saliva y mirarla muy nerviosos—. Pero con la historia que han inventado tan rápido Harry y James, siendo además tus padres muggles, estoy segura que no habrá problemas. No te preocupes, se lo haremos entender a los demás.

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre esa exagerada preocupación de ustedes sobre alterar los acontecimientos. También de su negativa a volver aquí y compartir con sus padres como debe ser. —afirmó Lily con tono molesto y sus esmeraldas brillando con decisión.

—Pero eso será después, cariño. Ahora tenemos que ir a casa de tus papás. —intervino James al notar que los cuatro chicos se tensaban. Su esposa no sabía que ellos estaban todavía en recuperación y no debían alterarlos.

—Cierto. Y más le vale a Petunia comportarse o tendrás que encerrarme en Azkaban por usar magia en una muggle. —gruñó molesta la pelirroja, entrando furiosa a la sala.

James suspiró y se sacudió el pelo con el gesto normal en él cuando estaba nervioso, siguiéndola rápidamente.

—George y yo iremos a calmar los ánimos —se giró a decirles Ginny a Angela y Harry apenas viajaron los Potter por la red flú—. Ustedes esperen aquí con el bebé y pulan lo mejor posible la mentira que se les dirá a los Evans para atenuar los daños.

—Gracias mi amor. — le agradeció su prometido antes de besarla en la boca mientras le recibía al bebé en los brazos, sonriendo los dos al separarse ante las risas del niño.

El convencer a Hermione no fue fácil, especialmente porque Jessica la apoyaba y Jennifer había discutido con las dos por su negativa. La discusión sólo fue detenida por la intervención de Benjy.

—En resumen, conocerás a tus abuelos maternos, pero estaremos los once presentes para ayudarte a evitar que tus papás te presionen con que te quedes aquí. Apenas nos sea posible volveremos a Edimburgo y las consecuencias las afrontaremos a medida que se vayan presentando. Por otro lado, tendremos una conversación con Jennifer luego que regrese de la reunión con sus hermanos, en que tú estés presente para que le puedas explicar porqué tú sí te acercas a tu familia mientras que Jessica, Angela y Neville no. —terminó de contarle Ginny a su prometido a solas en el cuarto del bebé mientras lo cambiaba.

—Por eso la perturbación ahora no es la leve que percibimos cuando acepté la petición de mamá —comprendió él—. Lo extraño es que no es tan fuerte como el día que Jessica se devolvió a hablar con tío Remus y papá. —agregó pensativo.

—Lo fue durante unos instantes, cuando Jennifer casi convence a Jessica de decirle la verdad a Remus, Angelica y Sirius, además de volver aquí o ir a Maidstone, pero Hermione se puso como una fiera. En ese momento Benjy intervino diciendo que para la tranquilidad de nosotros era mejor quedarnos viviendo en Greenprairie, que el decirle la verdad a Remus, Angelica y Sirius o no lo resolveríamos luego que se calmase la situación de Lily con sus padres un poco —le explicó Ginny—. El argumento de mantenernos lejos del traidor de la Orden del Fénix fue rotundo para Jennifer, así como lo fue para Hermione el que la perturbación en el continuo espacio tiempo disminuyese hasta el nivel en que la estás percibiendo ahora.

—Yo no puedo volver a vivir con mis padres, me lo pidan ellos, los abuelos, ustedes o quien sea. —denegó Harry.

—Que extraño. —comentó Ginny al percibir que la perturbación disminuía.

—¿Qué la habrá modificado? —planteó Harry interrogante.

—¿Será por lo que acabas de afirmar?

—Pero si tienes razón, ¿por qué no desapareció totalmente?

—Angela y Jessica. —afirmaron los dos a coro después de unos minutos de silencio, en que sólo se oían los ruiditos que hacía el bebé jugando con los dedos de su versión adulta.

—Hablemos con ellas y los demás antes que regresen Lily y James. —le indicó Harry a su novia, saliendo los dos del cuarto con el bebé rápidamente hacia la sala en que Angela les explicaba a los otros chicos la historia armada por James y Harry.

—No lo entiendo. —protestó enfurruñada Jessica, luego de oírlos y que disminuyese aún más la perturbación cuando su prima afirmó que ella tampoco volvería a vivir con sus padres.

—Yo sí —afirmó Neville, sonrojándose al ver que sus once compañeros se giraban a mirarlo interrogantes—. Nos sería imposible el que Angela y Jessica nos entrenasen si viviésemos con nuestras familias. Ya hemos tenido problemas con los Brown por las evasivas que usamos para no dejar con ellos a los niños permanentemente.

—Y hemos percibido perturbaciones leves cuando nos dejamos convencer por ellos y no los llevamos a entrenar. —completó Luna asintiendo y abrazándolo.

—No volveré a vivir con mis padres mientras esté en esta época pase lo que pase. —aceptó Jessica resignada, suspirando al desaparecer casi totalmente la perturbación.

—Hermione, yo sé que no estás de acuerdo con que aceptase conocer a mis abuelos maternos, pero mamá está muy estresada y sabemos que ellos morirán sin haberse reconciliado abuela con tía Petunia. Jennifer y Angelica no la han podido apoyar desde que abuela enfermó por su problema de salud por estrés y lo ocurrido el jueves. Alice tampoco por lo ocurrido con el señor Harfang cerca de aquí. Quise que sintiese al menos mi apoyo. Angela estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato porque no quiere que mamá también enferme. —le planteó Harry con tono suave al ver que miraba a la chica de pelo negro con el ceño fruncido.

—No. Lo que me preocupa es lo ocurrido hace tres días, que Aragorn le aseguró a los gemelitos que ellos se encargarían del nuevo aprendiz del señor Saruman y la expresión de Jennifer cuando le llegó la lechuza de su hermano antes de nosotros venir aquí. —enumeró la castaña.

Los doce se miraron muy preocupados.

—Sólo tío Aragorn está terminando el segundo nivel de la etapa avanzada, mientras que los otros tres apenas van a empezar con el primer nivel y abuelo ni siquiera comenzó con esta etapa. Ellos no hubiesen podido hacer lo que yo hice con ayuda de ustedes —afirmó segura Angela—. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que Voldemort tuviese tan buenas defensas mentales y nos costase tanto borrarle y bloquearle la mayor parte de lo que le transmitió el señor Saruman. Tampoco que supiese tanto de los hechizos antiguos que enseñan los Dunedains ni mucho menos que nos lograse bloquear el acceso a algunas cosas de lo que aprendió de la forma en que lo hizo.

—Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa —replicó Hermione—. Si a John Ravenshaw le transmitió el señor Saruman tanto como a Tom Riddle y empieza a usarlo…

—No —la interrumpió Angela denegando—. Mamá y yo sólo estuvimos con él unos minutos, pero la percepción que tuve de él fue un hombre sencillo entristecido por la muerte de su familia. Por lo que entendí comparte eso con el señor Saruman. En cambio T.R. siempre ha sido un manipulador ansioso de poder, que es muy probable haya enredado con sus tretas al señor Saruman para que le enseñase.

—Además que no sabemos nada del señor Ravenshaw en nuestra época. Por otro lado, sabemos que T.R. asesinará a su maestro. —completó Luna.

—Lo cual sucederá muy pronto si ya Aragorn logró hablar con el señor Ravenshaw y él accede a llevarlo con el señor Saruman. —comentó pensativo Ron.

—Es escalofriante hablar con certeza de la muerte de alguien. —afirmó el gemelito con el ceño fruncido.

—Peor aún cuando podría evitarse si consiguiéramos investigar la forma de hacerlo sin provocar muerte y sufrimiento en otros. —completó la gemelita con expresión idéntica.

Los diez mayores suspiraron pero no les respondieron. No querían tocar ese tema cuando acababan de tener una discusión tan fuerte en el grupo por la decisión de Harry, ante la petición de Lily de conocer a sus abuelos. Además los Potter y los Evans podían llegar en cualquier momento.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy cansada de darle vueltas en la cabeza a la situación con Aragorn, Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir —rompió el silencio Angela después de varios minutos—. No hay forma de hacerles entender en este momento el que yo esté tan entrenada, el que los esté entrenando a ustedes, lo que se nos ha escapado y lo que han deducido nuestros padres. Mucho menos lo que hicimos para detener a Voldemort hace tres días. No sin decirles nada de nuestras vidas y eso no podemos hacerlo. Mis tíos con dificultad y reticencia han aceptado la mayor parte de eso por lo que vivieron con nosotros. Pero los cuatro Dunedains que protegen a sus hermanas Jennifer y Angelica, que nos conocen como los Guerreros del Fénix, no asimilarán nada de eso.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos? —le preguntó Jessica mirándola nerviosa.

—Nada. —afirmó rotundamente Angela.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los otros desconcertados.

—Eso mismo. No hagamos nada. Nos aferramos a nuestra supuesta amnesia, les respondemos lo menos posible a nuestros padres sobre lo ocurrido el jueves y evadimos en la medida de lo posible el reunirnos con los tíos. Pero si no podemos evitarlos sin generar sospechas en nuestros muy listos padres entonces enfrentemos la situación lo mejor que podamos —les planteó ella con expresión mezcla de cansancio y resignación—. No estamos aquí por gusto y lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora es porque no hemos tenido otra salida.

—Eso es cierto, pero… —intentó replicar Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativa antes de suspirar—. La verdad es que estamos en un atolladero muy serio y yo también estoy cansada de ver como nos pone el destino en situaciones tan extremas desde que llegamos aquí. Opino igual que Angela, en cuanto a ellos cuatro lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos lo más firmes posible en nuestra amnesia y evadirlos lo más sutilmente posible. Pero si la conversación con ellos es ineludible entonces tendremos que armar las respuestas mientras van preguntando y resignarnos a oírlos regañarnos por lo que no podemos explicar.

Mientras Angela suspiraba y sentía que se hundía más en la silla al oírla darle la razón los otros diez miraban a Hermione atónitos.

—¿La perturbación ha desaparecido o estoy tan alterada que no la detecto? —rompió el silencio Angela un par de minutos después con expresión confundida—. ¿Ustedes la perciben?

Los otros chicos la miraron interrogantes, concentrándose al notar que estaba desconcertada y preocupada.

—No, no está. —afirmó Harry, confirmándolo en seguida los otros ocho chicos mayores con asentimientos.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —comentó el gemelito.

—Sí lo tiene. —lo contradijo la gemelita. Suspiró al ver sus expresiones de incredulidad e iba a empezar a explicarles cuando escucharon la puerta frontal de la casa, la que daba a la calle muggle.

Comprendieron que habían tenido que viajar allí al modo muggle por algo ocurrido en Saint Albans, seguramente en el auto del abuelo de Harry. Al escuchar la conversación de quienes entraban por allí tomaron aire profundamente y se levantaron, la menuda pelirroja con el bebé en sus brazos.

—Tranquila Rose, lo resolveremos. —le aseguró Sam con cariño.

—Papá tiene razón, mamá. No te preocupes. —afirmó Lily con dulzura, usando su entrenamiento como inefable para controlarse y no ir a Surrey a "visitar" a los Dursley.

—Si quieres les digo a mi hermano y sus amigos que se vayan al hotel cercano por esta noche y los presentamos luego. —les propuso James con tono suave.

—No, hijo. De verdad queremos conocerlos. Además que eso me distraerá un poco del disgusto que me ha hecho pasar Petunia. —le aseguró Rose.

—¿Qué habrán hecho los odiosos rubios esos? —murmuró Angela al oírlos, con sus ojos grises oscureciéndose por su enojo empezando a tomar el tono azul de las tormentas eléctricas.

—Tranquila, debemos ayudarlos a calmar a la señora. —le recordó Jessica en voz baja, aunque sus ojos miel mostraban también disgusto. Vio de reojo que los ojos de su prima retomaban el tono gris oscuro y asintió levemente.

Harry sintió que se le disparaba el pulso en las venas cuando vio entrar a la sala a quienes había visto por primera vez el día que su tía Petunia le entregase las fotos muggles de ella, su mamá y sus abuelos maternos en una caja de cartón un poco más grande que una de zapatos.

—Rose y Sam Evans, les presento a William White, mi hermano menor por parte de padre. —dijo James con tono sereno señalándoles a su hijo joven.

—Mucho gusto. —afirmó Rose tendiéndole la mano mientras le sonreía.

—El gusto es mío, señora. —respondió Harry con seguridad correspondiéndole con cariño a la sonrisa, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para no dejar traslucir sus nervios mientras le tomaba la mano con suavidad.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo. —le tendió la mano Sam serio, detallándolo rápidamente, con un brillo de sospecha en sus esmeraldas.

—Igualmente señor —le respondió Harry respetuoso, correspondiendo al estrechón de manos con fuerza similar a la usada por su abuelo, brillando sus esmeraldas con nervios al enfrentar la mirada de las idénticas frente a él—. Les presento a mi novia, Ginevra Granger y mis amigos Hermione Mason, Ron Granger, Angela Brown, George Granger, Jessica Brown, Fred Granger, Luna McMillan, Hassan Wright, Christine y Christopher Fenwick. —los empezó a presentar de inmediato para poder desviar la mirada con una buena excusa.

—La joven se parece mucho a tu amigo Remus. —le planteó con curiosidad Rose a James, detallando a Jessica.

—Sí, también nos asombró el parecido cuando llegó aquí con William. Estamos pensando reunirlos para que se conozcan —le respondió rápido James con bien fingida naturalidad—. Angela y Jessica fueron adoptadas cuando eran bebés por los señores Brown. No saben nada de su familia por sangre y podrían ser familiares de Remus.

Los chicos tragaron saliva ante su explicación, pues sabían que James no tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba la mentira que había inventado rápidamente de la verdad.

—El joven se me hace familiar. —opinó Sam mirando pensativo a Neville.

—Es primo de mi amiga Alice y se parecen en algunos rasgos. —inventó rápido Lily.

—Lamento mucho que no pudieses conocer personalmente a Charlus Potter. Era un caballero respetuoso y agradable —le aseguró Rose con tono suave al joven de ojos esmeraldas como su esposo y su hija menor—. Sam y yo le tenemos mucho afecto a James, a quien más que un yerno lo consideramos un hijo. Espero que te quedes en Londres el tiempo suficiente para que conozcas a tu hermano. —le planteó con tono de madre dando un consejo al amigo de quien quería como un hijo.

—Le aseguro que me quedaré con él y su hija tanto tiempo como sea posible, para que nos conozcamos, sin generar inconvenientes. —le respondió Harry en tono respetuoso.

—Me alegra. James ha estado muy triste desde la muerte del señor Potter. Es una pena que tu mamá no te dijese la verdad antes para que pudieras conocerlo a él. Los secretos guardados mucho tiempo hacen daño. —afirmó Rose con tono triste.

Todos los presentes sintieron que se les posaba un nudo en la garganta al oírla.

—Algunas veces les ocultamos cosas a quienes queremos para evitar que se entristezcan o resulten lastimados, basándonos en que así nos hemos sentido nosotros. Al pasar el tiempo es difícil decir la verdad, aunque en algún momento se entienda que tal vez quien hemos querido proteger reaccionaría diferente a como nosotros lo hicimos. —opinó Angela con tono similar mirando de reojo a su prima.

—Sin embargo el afecto que existe en las familias luego de compartir tantas cosas ayuda a comprender y perdonar. Sólo se necesita tiempo para asimilar la información y los motivos para que se ocultasen las cosas, especialmente cuando es evidente que no se hizo con mala intención sino por deseo de proteger. —afirmó Jessica con tono suave. No miró a Angela porque cuando iba a hacerlo vio las miradas de extrañeza de Lily y James, regresando de inmediato su mirada a la señora Evans.

—Yo lamento que mamá no me dijese la verdad hace años, el no haberlo podido hablar con ella y tampoco con el señor Charlus Potter. Pero el gran afecto que siempre me unirá a mamá no se vio ni se verá empañado por lo que me ocultó —intervino Harry serio—. Me enfadé mucho cuando leí su carta, pero mis amigos me han ayudado a comprender que mamá me ocultó la verdad sobre mi padre porque no quería que yo sufriera. Y aún sin las conversaciones con ellos yo la hubiese perdonado, aunque me habría tomado más tiempo hacerlo y venir a Londres. —le aseguró con tono suave pero firme.

»Me hubiese gustado que lo habláramos y no que me lo dejase en una carta, pero yo la quiero y la he perdonado porque sé que lo hizo por protegerme. También habría querido conocer a papá para comprenderle, pero no pudo ser. Sin embargo espero conocerlo un poco al compartir con James y Lily que lo conocieron. —finalizó mirando a su abuela con cariño.

Rose sonrió al oírlo y asintió. Al destensarse gracias a sus palabras se mareó levemente.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Lily, preocupada al verla palidecer y a su padre sostenerla rápidamente.

—No te preocupes, hija, es sólo un tonto mareo. Un poquito de té y estaré como nueva. —afirmó Rose mientras le sonreía.

Sam se sentó con ella en el mueble cercano como le indicó James, mientras Lily convocaba a Sif para pedirle el té y los gemelos pelirrojos abrían las ventanas obedeciendo las indicaciones por señas de Ginny y Jessica.

—Me gustaría cargar a mi nieto. —pidió Rose mirando al bebé en brazos de la menuda pelirroja.

—En cuanto te tomes el té y sólo unos minutos —le dijo Sam con tono firme—. Luego me permitirás a mí sostenerlo mientras tú lo consientes, así no lo acaparas. —agregó al ver que denegaba, sonriendo al verla suspirar y asentir.

Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa pues, además de la mezcla de curiosidad y alegría que era evidente en las esmeraldas de su mejor amigo, las del abuelo no habían dejado de desplazarse entre James, Lily, el nieto de meses y el nieto joven. Casi nadie se había dado cuenta porque lo había estado disimulando bastante bien, pero estaba casi segura que Luna, Angela y Ginny también lo habían notado, al igual que James.

—Harry se lleva bien con su tío William, por lo que veo. —comentó Rose al ver al bebé tender sus bracitos en dirección al joven de pelo negro y ojos esmeraldas.

"_Al parecer no sólo el abuelo está sospechando y el pequeño terremoto no está facilitando nada las cosas"_, pensó la castaña mientras veía a su mejor amigo asentir evidentemente nervioso mientras tomaba al bebé en sus brazos.

—También tienen cierto parecido. —agregó la abuela del chico.

—Los genes de los Potter son muy fuertes —afirmó James—. Te voy a mostrar unas fotos de mi familia —agregó sacando su varita y convocando el álbum familiar—. A papá lo conociste —afirmó señalándoselo en una foto—. Estos son mi tío Harry y mi abuelo William.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Rose—. Lo curioso es que tu hermano tiene los ojos esmeraldas como Harry, Lily y Sam. No he conocido unos iguales en otra persona.

—Mis ojos los heredé de mamá. —afirmó el joven de pelo negro y ojos esmeraldas con nerviosismo.

—Papá dice que era muy guapa pero muy regañona —intervino Angela con una sonrisa—. Ellos estudiaron juntos y fueron muy buenos amigos.

—Con el debido respeto a nuestro amigo…

—… nos atrevemos a asegurar que dejó…

—… muchos corazones rotos en Edimburgo…

—… por sus negativas a sus admiradores. —la apoyaron rápido los gemelos pelirrojos, completando lo dicho por ella para adecuarlo a la historia inventada por James y Harry.

—¿Edimburgo? —preguntó Rose, mirando con curiosidad a la extraña criatura que entró con el servicio de té antes de mirarlos a ellos de nuevo y pedirles por señas que se sentasen.

—Sí. Yo vivo en Edimburgo. —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa mientras él y sus amigos la obedecían, al igual que sus padres.

—Yo viví allá unos meses, antes de casarme con Rose —comentó Sam con fingida tranquilidad, detallando las reacciones del sospechoso "hermano" de su yerno—. ¿En qué parte vives, William?

—En Marchmont, frente al parque The Meadows. —le respondió el nieto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yo trabajé en el Real Jardín Botánico de Edimburgo. Supongo que lo conoces. —planteó el abuelo serio, mirándolo fijamente.

—Hay una gran variedad de plantas allí. Hassan es un apasionado de la Herbología y el día que los llevé a conocerlo nos costó mucho sacarlo de ahí. —le respondió con sinceridad, sonriendo al oír la protesta de su amigo.

—Ustedes no saben apreciar el trabajo tan magnífico que han hecho en ese lugar —se quejó Neville—. Apenas si permitieron que lograse averiguar la forma en que los muggles logran la combinación perfecta de temperatura, humedad e iluminación para que las plantas que mantienen allí estén en el estado en que las vimos.

—¡Nos tuviste allí todo el día y de no ser por Luna no habrías comido! —exclamaron a coro los gemelitos.

Las risas llenaron el lugar de inmediato al ruborizarse el castaño.

—Estamos aprovechando lo máximo posible las vacaciones en el colegio para conocer la ciudad —siguió Ron con la mentira a medias que les estaban contando, tanto para distraer a los abuelos de su amigo como para que Harry pudiese enterarse más durante la conversación de los familiares que no conocería—. El día que fuimos a conocer el Castillo de Edimburgo…

Sam comprendió la estrategia y la agradeció, al ver a su esposa distraerse con la charla y distenderse. Intentó averiguar algo sobre los chicos con lo poco que había recordado de lo aprendido sobre sus dones en su juventud, pero el percibir una barrera que se lo impedía y el que su intento le intensificase el dolor de cabeza lo hicieron desistir. Suspiró y se integró a la conversación, contándoles del tiempo que vivió en esa ciudad.

No dijo nada sobre el asalto al señor Daniels, su permanencia en el hospital, ni la pérdida de memoria, porque de aquello le había aconsejado Jerrod tan sólo media hora antes no hablar con nadie hasta que no resolviesen la situación que había generado Petunia Dursley. Sin estar seguro si lo que sospechaba era cierto no iba a hablar de eso a unos desconocidos.

"_Me duele en el alma que mi hija mayor haya engañado a mi esposa diciéndole que iría con el pequeño Dudley y el esposo, cuando en realidad quienes se iban a presentar eran esos abogados que contrató para que me investiguen y aparten legalmente de Rose. Menos mal que James es muy hábil para enredar con palabras y me ayudó a conseguir tiempo mientras llegaban Madison y Jerrod._

_Ellos tienen razón en que no existe nada en mi contra que puedan usar para alejarnos, pero el daño que le hace a Rose esta situación… Arwen, hermanita, como me gustaría retomar el contacto contigo y contarles tantas cosas a ti, a Aragorn, a Faramir y a Eowyn. Estoy seguro que ustedes cuatro me comprenderían y ayudarían"_, pensó con melancolía mientras oía a los chicos.

Había recordado finalmente sus nombres la última noche que pasó en el hospital velando el descanso de su esposa. Tan sólo estaba esperando a que Rose se recuperase y se resolviese la situación con Petunia para darle ese dato a James, aunque no estaba seguro que pudiese averiguar algo al saberlos pues con el de su primera esposa no habían conseguido nada aún. Pero confiaba en su yerno y esperaba que al seguirle dando datos adicionales a medida que surgiesen en su memoria finalmente daría con su familia, como tanto le insistía él.

Pasaron al comedor a cenar siguiendo con la charla, que se había desviado a los años que estudiaron Lily y James en Hogwarts con sus amigos.

—Mamá, papá, me gustaría que se quedasen esta noche a dormir aquí. —les planteó Lily con tono suplicante cuando terminaron de comer, preocupada como estaba por su mamá.

Los doce chicos se congelaron al oírla, tragando saliva al oírlos aceptar. Empezaron a percibir una leve perturbación de nuevo en la energía los diez mayores, lanzando ocho de ellos miradas de advertencia a su líder con disimulo mientras la chica de pelo negro se mordía el labio inferior mirando a los gemelitos que habían empezado a sonreír.

A los esposos Evans los llevaron al cuarto en el primer piso con vista a la calle muggle, frente al que había usado Charlus los últimos meses en que vivió allí para compartir con su hijo, su nuera embarazada y los chicos. A ellos les asignaron las habitaciones que habían usado en ese piso durante su recuperación recién llegaron a esa época, fingiendo que ya tenían dos días ahí y que se las estaban mostrando a Rose y Sam. Los elfos las habían arreglado rápido por instrucciones de Harry, mientras Lily y James los distraían, para que pareciese cierto que habían estado ahí.

A medianoche Sam bajó a buscarle agua y leche tibia a su esposa, que se había despertado inquieta, consiguiéndose en la cocina a los dos jóvenes de pelo negro hablando en voz baja mientras preparaban algo. Se quedó en la sombra que hacía el gabinete muy callado para oírlos. Estaba casi seguro que ellos no lo habían sentido llegar, pues la puerta estaba abierta y él acostumbraba caminar de noche sólo en medias en invierno y con los pies desnudos en verano.

—¿Y dices que tía Petunia ya estaba arrepentida de su comportamiento y quería acercarse a ellos? —le preguntó el joven serio.

—Sí, Harry, eso es lo que recuerdo. Pero con lo ocurrido se le dispararon sus miedos al máximo. Además se sentía culpable por como se había comportado y transformó eso en rabia hacia tu mamá. —le aseguró la chica de pelo negro.

—¡Pero qué fácil es atacar a otros para ocultar nuestros errores! —exclamó el chico con tono molesto.

—Todos cometemos errores y la mayoría de las veces no sabemos cómo salir de ellos. —dijo cabizbaja la joven.

—Angela, no te pongas así. Tú has hecho lo mejor que has podido para ayudarnos a todos. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo para que no nos lastimaran y el que hayamos venido a dar a esta época no es tu culpa. De no ser por ti habríamos muerto por el grave problema mágico que enfrentamos. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —la regañó Harry con cariño, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Pero las imprudencias que he cometido desde que estamos aquí… —empezó a decirle ella con tono culpable.

—No son ni más ni menos graves que las que yo he cometido —la interrumpió él con firmeza—. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para no generar problemas, pero somos humanos y nos equivocamos. —le recordó con cariño, sonriendo al verla suspirar y asentir.

—Espero que Lily no baje y nos consiga preparando tostadas y chocolate caliente para todos, porque va a sospechar de nuestro insomnio y se va a preocupar. —comentó Angela.

—Además de regañarnos un buen rato porque tú tienes prohibido estar en la cocina si no está uno de ellos presente. —la apoyó Harry, moviendo su varita para apagar las hornillas.

—Para serte sincera había olvidado eso. —confesó la chica luego de morderse el labio inferior.

—Bueno, nuestras memorias no son precisamente confiables últimamente. —afirmó el chico con tono preocupado. Desde el enfrentamiento con Voldemort estaban teniendo serios lapsos de memoria por períodos cortos de tiempo de forma aleatoria.

—Ni que lo digas. Todo por culpa de ese maldito. —gruñó la chica.

Sam escuchó a alguien acercarse por el pasillo y decidió que era buena idea hacerles creer que estaba entrando a la cocina. Con lo que había oído tenía una pista razonable sobre quiénes eran realmente esos jóvenes y porqué estaban allí. Intentaría convencer al chico para hablar con él a solas.

—¿William? ¿Angela? Buenas noches chicos. Disculpen, no quise asustarlos. Sólo bajé a buscar agua y leche tibia para Rose. —les dijo con tono suave, intentando calmarlos al verlos sobresaltarse.

—Buenas noches. ¿Está ella mal? Ginny y Jessica saben medimagia, algo así como estudiantes de medicina, podrían examinarla y… —empezó a plantearle Harry en carrerilla, preocupado, deteniéndose al verlo levantar la mano derecha y denegar con una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, sólo se despertó un poco inquieta. Quiero darle la pastilla calmante y un poco de leche tibia para que se vuelva a dormir. —le explicó Sam con sinceridad.

—Buenas noches. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Pasa algo con Rose? —preguntó James.

—No hijo, tranquilo. Se ha despertado un poco intranquila pero no es nada serio. Vine a buscar agua y leche tibia, consiguiendo aquí a los dos jóvenes. —le respondió Sam con tono sereno. Sonrió al verlo destensarse y asentir, girándose los dos a mirar a los chicos.

—¿Qué haces tú en la cocina sin que esté uno de nosotros presente? —le preguntó James a la chica con tono de regaño, denegando al verla hacer un puchero y bajar la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué están preparando tantas tostadas y chocolate caliente a esta hora?

—Nosotros… eh… pues… —intentó responderle Harry, sin lograr armar una excusa convincente.

—Vamos a empezar la fiesta de pijamas sin ustedes si no se apuran. —entró diciendo Christine con tono divertido, congelándose al ver al papá y el abuelo de Harry allí.

—¿Fiesta de pijamas? —preguntó James enarcando una ceja.

La gemelita se limitó a asentir, tragando saliva en cuanto el papá de su amigo se giró a mirar a los dos chicos de pelo negro con expresión de regaño.

—Es lógico que quieran divertirse un poco estando de vacaciones —intervino Sam con tono suave—. Si no me equivoco tú y tus amigos hubiesen montado algo similar antes que naciese Harry y mi nieto te enseñase a apreciar mejor las horas de sueño —bromeó palmeándole la espalda a su yerno, sonriendo al ver que asentía con expresión culpable—. Vamos a llevarles leche tibia a Rose y Lily para que se vuelvan a dormir y no regañen a los chicos. Luego bajamos a hablar con William, si no tienes inconveniente en perderte un rato la fiesta con tus amigos.

—No, claro que no. —afirmó Harry de inmediato.

—Yo quisiera acompañarlos, pero si me le intento escapar a Lily creerá que Rose está mal de nuevo y habrán problemas. —afirmó James con frustración.

—A Rose la voy a dormir con la pastilla y la leche tibia, pero a la fierecilla pelirroja no lograrás dormirla con nada con el ataque sobreprotector que tiene con su mamá —confirmó Sam sonriendo—. Hablaré un ratito con William en cuanto Rose se quede dormida y mañana les contamos de nuestra conversación.

Los dos Potter asintieron, movilizándose Harry a la cocina para tibiar la leche que les llevarían a su mamá y su abuela. Christine subió a petición de Angela a avisarles a los otros chicos que pronto subirían los dos chicos de pelo negro con todo. La chica, apenas la niña se fue, les contó a James y Sam que la fiesta era para distraer un rato a los gemelitos y agotarlos jugando para que durmiesen profundamente, pues habían estado muy intranquilos y les preocupaban pero no querían dormirlos con poción sin saber porqué estaban tan inquietos.

—Me alegra que aceptaras el hablar conmigo un rato —le dijo Sam con tono suave a su nieto en cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta posterior de la casa hacia el jardín, donde lo esperaba debidamente abrigado—. No logro conciliar el sueño y una buena charla me ayudará a distraerme de mis problemas.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, señor. A mí también me sentará mejor el hablar con usted que el estar con mis amigos —le aseguró Harry con un leve tono de melancolía en la voz que no pudo evitar—. No me malentienda, los quiero mucho y me siento muy bien estando con ellos, además que les agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan. Pero… —le intentó explicar al ver que lo miraba interrogante, deteniéndose por unos minutos al no encontrar las palabras para explicarle—. ¿Alguna vez ha tenido la sensación que la vida juega con usted y necesita que se detenga unos minutos para que le permita respirar un poco de calma?

—Sí, conozco perfectamente ese sentimiento —le confirmó Sam luego de mirarlo con preocupación y suspirar—. A mediados de septiembre de 1958 me interpuse en un atraco a mi jefe, resultando bastante lastimado en la cabeza. Perdí la memoria y mis papeles, logrando mantener el trabajo sólo porque el señor Daniels me ayudó. A principios de noviembre de ese año vine a Londres para que me ayudasen a averiguar mi pasado y a mediados de diciembre el bus en el que viajaba chocó y de nuevo mi cabeza recibió heridas serias. Perdí totalmente la memoria, pues antes al menos tenía períodos fugaces con recuerdos pero intercalados con total falta de ubicación en el espacio y el tiempo y otros de relativa normalidad sin memoria.

»Estando en el hospital recuperándome, Rose y yo nos enamoramos. Me casé meses después con ella y formé a Petunia como si fuese mi hija, para lo cual unos abogados amigos de mi esposa me ayudaron con el papeleo de modo de tener el apellido de su primer esposo y su hija. Ahora, casi veintidós años más tarde, Petunia me acusa de ser un fenómeno que puede lastimar a su mamá y quiere apartarme de la mujer que amo más que mi vida. Sí, sé muy bien lo que se siente Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico asustado al oírlo llamarlo por su nombre. Lo había estado escuchando en silencio, comprendiendo muchas cosas que lo habían estado intrigando desde que viese los recuerdos de la boda de sus tíos Arwen y Aragorn. Hasta ahora no había podido comprender el porqué más nunca Arathorn se había comunicado con su hermana.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien, no te asustes. —lo intentó tranquilizar Sam rápidamente, regañándose mentalmente por haberlo llamado por el verdadero nombre.

—Pero… ¿Cómo…? Yo… —intentó el joven, respirando muy agitado y retrocediendo inconscientemente.

—Calma hijo. James y tú inventaron una mentira muy convincente, pero tengo años detallándolo todo por la inseguridad que le genera a uno el tener problemas con su memoria. Creo que eso lo entiendes según lo que oí que hablaban tú y tu amiga en la cocina, antes de delatar mi presencia porque alguien se acercaba. — le dijo con tono suave y sereno mientras se le acercaba de nuevo. Sus esmeraldas clavadas en las del chico.

—¿Usted nos escuchó? —preguntó con voz ahogada Harry, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire al verlo asentir, paralizado.

—Tranquilo, por favor, todo está bien. Soy tu abuelo y no te voy a ocasionar ningún problema por haberme enterado —le aseguró mientras le colocaba con cuidado las manos en los hombros, apretándoselos levemente para darle sensación de apoyo y seguridad —. Yo lo sospechaba desde que llegué, porque en los últimos años he recuperado algunos recuerdos sobre la magia. Me preocupaba el porqué habrías viajado a esta época, pues el jugar con el tiempo es peligroso según lo poco que recuerdo. Pero al oírte a ti y a tu amiga sé que no estás aquí voluntariamente y que haces lo posible por no generar problemas.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, calmándose poco a poco mirando las esmeraldas frente a él fijamente. No estaba seguro, tan alterado como estaba, pero tenía la impresión que su abuelo lo estaba ayudando a calmarse.

—Tienen que tranquilizarse si quieren recuperar sus memorias. Te lo digo por experiencia —le aseguró Sam llevándolo por los hombros con paso lento hacia las piedras grandes al fondo del jardín, recostándose en ellas con él. Sonrió internamente al ver que no sólo había logrado calmarlo sino que el chico lo acompañaba sin oponer ninguna resistencia y escuchándolo atentamente.

»Durante mis tres primeros años después de esos incidentes intenté muchos medios muggles para recuperarla, desde los médicos hasta los más absurdos que se te puedan ocurrir. Pero un día vi, al llegar del trabajo en el Jardín Botánico Real de Kew, a Rose jugando con Petunia y Lily en el jardín delantero de la casa y… No sé cómo explicártelo, pero me di cuenta que en mi obsesión por recuperar mi pasado me estaba perdiendo mi presente.

»Fue así como dejé de presionarme con mi problema de memoria y me dediqué a mi familia. Unos meses después empecé a tener sueños muy vívidos, de los cuales recordaba algunos fragmentos en la mañana. Cuando se lo comenté al doctor Bennett me aconsejó que anotase en una libreta lo que recordase pero no lo releyese ni intentase presionarme a recordar, que siguiese con mi resolución de vivir el presente.

»Cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts a Lily me preocupé mucho, pues entre esos recuerdos dispersos estaban una varita y algunas cosas hechas con magia. Yo no estaba seguro de nada y me asustaba mucho que mi hija se viese involucrada en algo de lo que sabía tan poco, o al menos casi no recordaba nada. Pero la vi tan ilusionada y a Rose tan contenta que decidí guardar silencio y apoyarlas.

»Petunia empezó a distanciarse de Lily desde que ella vino por primera vez de vacaciones a casa —le contó triste, su mirada perdida en la casa de su hija y su yerno—. Rose y yo hicimos lo que pudimos para evitarlo, pero Petunia resentía el no poder hacer las cosas que su hermana hacía y disfrazó eso con rechazo. Por otro lado Lily es muy dulce pero impetuosa y cuando su hermana la hacía enojar… —Suspiró y denegó—. Tu mamá y ella se quieren mucho, contándole Lily a Petunia muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico cuando tu tía estaba tranquila y compartían con cariño fraternal.

»El problema se agravó cuando tu tía empezó a salir con Vernon Dursley, pues él le pintaba un "futuro ideal juntos" desde el punto de vista muggle, en el cual no encajaba en lo absoluto el que la magia y Voldemort existiesen. Tu mamá resintió mucho el fuerte rechazo al que su hermana la empezó a someter, pero justo en ese momento tu papá se mostró como realmente es y ella descubrió que estaba enamorada de él.

Los dos sonrieron suavemente y se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, asimilando cada uno de ellos lo que ahora sabía sobre el otro.

—Hace un rato dijiste que tía Petunia te consideraba un fenómeno y quería separarte de abuela. ¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntarle Harry.

—El jueves Petunia descubrió que no soy su padre biológico, por unas fotos y documentos que Rose había guardado en el ático y ella descubrió buscando cosas de su infancia para el álbum de Dudley —le empezó a responder su abuelo luego de suspirar—. Le intentamos explicar el porqué no les dijimos la verdad, pero ella estaba muy alterada y generó una discusión que le ocasionó una crisis a Rose. Yo sostuve a mi esposa para llevarla al mueble, muy asustado por como la veía, y en ese momento nos rodeó una suave luz esmeralda. No sé lo que eso significa, pero tu abuela se recuperó un poco y tu tía salió corriendo diciendo que yo era un fenómeno igual que tu mamá, que no permitiría que dañáramos a su hijo y su esposo.

—No eres un fenómeno, pero no todos los magos pueden hacer lo que hiciste —le empezó a explicar Harry después de gruñir. En ese momento sentía muchas ganas de presentarse en el #4 de Privet Drive y decirle unas cuantas cosas a su tía. Pero no debía hacerlo y le pareció más importante calmar la inquietud que notó en su abuelo cuando le habló de lo que hizo sin saber cómo—. No puedo explicarte mucho porque con mi problema de memoria mis recuerdos son confusos, pero esa luz esmeralda que surgió de ti y ayudó a abuela es una forma de energía vital. Yo también ayudé a papá sin saber cómo hace unos meses, cuando resultó gravemente herido en una batalla.

»Lo poco que he podido averiguar con mis amigos es que está relacionada con los procesos de la vida natural y que fluye de una forma medianamente controlada si me concentro en recordar los ojos esmeraldas de mamá. He estado ayudando con eso a mis amigos cuando se han visto en situaciones críticas después de alguna batalla. —le contó, distraído como estaba detallándolo. Se detuvo en seco al verlo fruncir el ceño y tragó saliva. Su abuelo había sido tan sincero con él que había olvidado totalmente las precauciones que debía tener mientras hablaba.

—¿Tú y tus amigos se están presentando a los enfrentamientos con el asesino que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort? —le preguntó Sam con tono de paternal regaño.

—¡¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí afuera a esta hora?! —les preguntó una enojada Lily sobresaltándolos a los dos, que no la habían visto acercarse con James tras ella por estar distraídos con la conversación.

—No teníamos sueño y hablábamos un rato. —se apresuró a responderle Sam con tono suave, mirándola con cariño y la sonrisa pícara con que siempre la calmaba.

—Me alegra que quieran conversar, pero estas no son horas de hacerlo. Los dos deben descansar —los regañó la pelirroja, luchando por no dejarse convencer por la expresión de su papá, su hijo y su esposo, claudicando pasados unos minutos—. Vamos a tomar algo calientito en la cocina y hablamos allá. —les planteó con una suave sonrisa, riéndose lo más bajo que podía al verlos destensarse y sonreírle.

Sam les confesó a su hija y su yerno cómo había descubierto la verdad sobre su nieto y entre los dos les contaron a grandes rasgos de lo que estuvieron hablando antes que los interrumpiesen. Después Lily y James se unieron a los regaños de Sam a Harry por su participación con sus amigos en las batallas, logrando zafarse éste al preguntarles lo ocurrido con Petunia esa noche antes que llegasen allí. Luego de oír lo de los abogados se unió a James en tranquilizar a Lily y Sam, pues lo que intentaba su tía era absurdo y no prosperaría.

En ese momento bajaron Ginny, Angela, Hermione y Ron preocupados a buscarlo, asustándose al ver a Sam nombrar a Harry por su nombre. Luego que su amigo les dijese a grandes pinceladas lo hablado les ayudaron a bosquejar un planteamiento para que se los hiciesen a los abogados amigos de los esposos Evans, planteando las estrategias a seguir Ron y organizándolas Hermione en un pergamino con ayuda de Lily. Poco antes del amanecer se fueron todos a dormir para que cuando despertase la abuela de Harry no se preocupase.

* * *

"_John Ravenshaw no será un estorbo en mi camino. Mañana amanecerá muerto luego de agonizar lentamente toda la noche después de la segunda visita que le acabo de hacer. Además gracias a él he podido ubicar al señor Saruman. Lástima que la información que logré sacarle en nuestro primer encuentro de los cristales de granito, que descubrió accidentalmente, no pude aprovecharla a cabalidad como quería. Pero al menos he logrado confirmar que los encapuchados entrometidos provienen de las tierras de las que me habló mi maestro, también que no es él quien los ha entrenado"_, meditaba Voldemort sentado frente a la chimenea principal de la mansión Lestrange. Ya había descargado su rabia y frustración por lo ocurrido en Wiltshire con la mayoría de sus mortífagos.

"_Esos niñatos me tendieron una trampa en Stonehenge y yo caí creyendo que los había anulado con los cristales de granito"_, pensó furioso. _"No estoy seguro, pero creo que lograron hacerme olvidar algo importante"_, meditó intranquilo. El severo dolor de cabeza que había tenido esos tres días, el cual apenas si había disminuido a niveles tolerables con las pociones que le preparase Snape, eran un claro indicador para él que se habían metido con sus memorias. Sólo las barreras de magia negra que se había autoimpuesto años atrás sobre los asuntos que le parecieron más relevantes lo protegieron.

"_La primera vez que me enfrentó el que se hace llamar Marte dijo que estaban aquí por mi causa. ¿Será porque he empezado a usar algunas cosas de las que aprendí con el señor Saruman para medir los conocimientos de Albus Dumbledore? En el ataque a Swindon en que se presentaron por primera vez algunos de esos niñatos había pensado presentarme y enfrentar al director, cambiando de opinión sólo en el último minuto para esperar a Peter Pettigrew con lo que se suponía traería ese día"_, recordó intranquilo. _"Pero no entiendo cómo podrían esos saberlo ni mucho menos el que llegasen dos semanas antes a casa de los Potter quemados y cuatro de ellos ciegos según me he enterado por mi generalmente ineficaz espía"_, continuó mientras bebía de la copa de vino.

"_¿Quiénes serán realmente? He corroborado una vez más con Legilimancia lo que sabe Peter Pettigrew de ellos, pero también con los Lestrange que no es cierto lo que inventaron sobre ser víctimas del ataque de mis hombres a Bristol en febrero del año pasado"_, analizó preocupado. _"Por otro lado, según logré arrancarle a la mente de Ravenshaw, una de las chicas fue a verle con una de las gemelas White antes que me guiasen a Stonehenge. Fue él quien les dio la información de los cristales de granito. ¿Sabrá la gemela White quiénes son? ¿Qué sabe ella de la raza del señor Saruman?"_, se planteó preocupado.

"_No, no creo que sepa quiénes son. Por lo que logré sacarle a ese insignificante mago era la chica quien hacía las preguntas claves mientras la gemela White sólo los miraba con expresión de asombro. Lo más probable es que fuese allí con la chica porque ella la llevase para que entendiese lo ocurrido en su casa en Maidstone, pues esa entrometida y sus amiguitos actuaron muy rápido así que no tuvieron tiempo de dar muchas explicaciones"_, se respondió a si mismo luego de rememorar los recuerdos que de esa entrevista le sacó a la mente de John Ravenshaw, después de vencerlo con los conocimientos de magia negra que adquirió una vez que se alejó del señor Saruman.

Se había cansado de fingir ser un "huérfano necesitado de afecto" para que el viejo le enseñase tan lento lo que ansiaba aprender, además de fastidiarle mucho la obsesión que su maestro tenía de aprender sobre los muggles a quienes él odiaba. Coincidía con el señor Saruman en la importancia del número siete, que él descubrió estudiando Aritmancia y afianzó en sus aprendizajes con él, pero no soportó el tener que esforzarse tanto para manipularlo.

Con los otros seis que aprendió artes oscuras avanzó mucho más rápido y sin tener que ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, aunque los conocimientos adquiridos con el señor Saruman no eran en lo absoluto comparables a los adquiridos con sus otros maestros. A éstos los había asesinado luego de sacarles todo lo que sabían, mientras que jamás se atrevió a volver con su primer maestro luego de abandonar el colegio porque sospechaba que sabía mucho más de lo que le había enseñado. Aunque ahora estaba muy viejo y enfermo, según deducía del interrogatorio al que sometió al segundo aprendiz que tomó el señor Saruman.

"_Por otro lado, según los recuerdos del generalmente ineficaz espía que tengo en el grupo del viejo, sólo Las Protectoras y Benjy Fenwick parecen confiar y proteger a los encapuchados durante los debates que sobre ellos tienen en las reuniones. Si la descripción que Rookwood me ha dado de él la comparo con el hombre que estaba con cuatro de ellos en Azkaban y el sujeto de capa negra, que ha estado junto al líder de los encapuchados en algunas batallas, estoy casi seguro que el inefable Benjy Fenwick sabe quiénes son esos entrometidos. Al menos quienes se supone que son actualmente si es cierto que no recuerdan muchas cosas"_, pensó con un brillo de maldad en su mirada.

"_En definitiva, aunque el lograr que Benjy Fenwick me haga una visita y me diga lo que sabe de ellos no será nada sencillo, el alto riesgo vale la pena para averiguar quiénes son los que se hacen llamar Guerreros del Fénix, porqué están aquí y quiénes lograron dejarlos en las condiciones en que los conoció Peter Pettigrew. Encargaré de ese trabajito a los tres Lestrange, que después del tratamiento que les acabo de dar por su incompetencia en lo ocurrido el jueves tienen mucho interés en acorralar a los encapuchados y destrozarlos"_, decidió convencido.

"_Por otro lado tengo que llegar con el señor Saruman antes que ellos. A esos niñatos no les será fácil llegar a él, pues no sólo no lograron hablar con Ravenshaw antes que muera para que él les dijese lo que sabía sobre cómo ubicarlo, sino que yo llegué a conocer al señor Saruman mejor que ese infeliz. De todos modos no me puedo dar el lujo de subestimarlos. No sé quiénes son y han demostrado un nivel de conocimientos que no es acorde ni con las edades que se supone que tienen, ni con lo que me decía el señor Saruman cuando me enseñaba sobre los limitantes para los aprendizajes"_, meditó preocupado.

"_Organizaré mañana a los inútiles que me sirven para que el martes hagan ataques simultáneos fuertes en Carlisle, York y Sheffield mientras yo voy al encuentro del señor Saruman. Así me aseguraré que esos niñatos no interrumpan mi entrevista con él"_, decidió antes de dejar a un lado la copa de vino para tomar la poción que le ayudaba con el dolor de cabeza y retirarse a dormir.

* * *

—¿Se puede hacer algo por él? —le preguntó Albus preocupado a Eowyn en cuanto salieron al pasillo de la cabaña en que se quedaban los cuatro que quería como hijos, en el comienzo de las nieves perpetuas del Snowdon, desde que habían regresado al mundo de los magos para localizar a quien siempre fue calificado como "Dunedain traidor".

—Sólo aliviar su sufrimiento, papá. —le respondió ella triste.

—Voldemort se ensañó con él de una forma espantosa aún habiéndole sacado toda la información que tenía. —afirmó Jennifer mientras se estremecía.

—Eso es porque se ha vuelto un maldito sádico. —opinó Angelica con una mezcla de enojo contra el asesino y compasión por el hombre que había ubicado días atrás con la chica, en el Kinder Scout, gracias a la información que tenía su padre recabada por el "cuarteto protector".

Albus suspiró y denegó. No les había podido hacer entender a su hija rebelde y la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda que Tom Riddle nunca había tenido sentimientos de afecto por alguien. Las dos se habían negado a aceptar que desde que era un niño había sido un ser frío y lleno de odio, pues afirmaban que todos los infantes eran inocentes y era el ambiente en que se desenvolvían lo que los trastornaba.

—Hemos confirmado dos ubicaciones recientes del señor Saruman, de las siete posibles que nos logró decir antes de perder el conocimiento. Las otras cinco están abandonadas —informó Aragorn serio, que acababa de aparecer allí con Faramir y escuchado la conversación. Le dio el tratamiento respetuoso para no molestar a su padre adoptivo, que después de lo que les había contado el mago que agonizaba se negaba a considerar al objetivo de su búsqueda un "Dunedain traidor"—. Pero de noche será imposible acceder a ninguno de los dos sitios sin intentar derribar los bloqueos que pone para dormir.

—Entonces iremos mañana a primera hora, porque no quiero que se sienta perseguido ni agredido el señor Saruman —decidió Albus, que había estado meditando en lo dicho por John Ravenshaw mientras Eowyn, Arwen y Jennifer lo atendían con ayuda de Angelica y ellos dos investigaban la información que les había dado—. ¿Cuáles son las dos posibles ubicaciones y las protecciones que consiguieron? —les preguntó a Faramir y Aragorn.

El de ojos aguamarina tocó la pared cercana y se concentró, mostrándoles lo investigado por su cuñado y él.

—Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn irán a primera hora al Carrantuohill, mientras yo voy con Angelica y Jennifer al Clisham, Arwen se quedará a acompañar al herido —decidió Albus—. Quien lo encuentre le explicará lo referente a Tom Riddle y lo traerá aquí para que de ser posible hable con John Ravenshaw. Es importante hacerle comprender quién es realmente su primer aprendiz, pues según lo que nos hemos enterado hace una hora no llegó a conocerlo realmente.

Sus seis acompañantes asintieron en aceptación, entrando a acompañar al hombre que estaba tan grave.

Saruman vio con recelo al hombre mayor y las dos jóvenes que se acercaban a su cabaña, de la que había salido antes de que con el amanecer desapareciesen sus protecciones para recoger frutas en las cercanías, desde los árboles a la derecha de ésta.

—El lugar es acogedor. —comentó Jennifer con una suave sonrisa.

—Lo dices porque está rodeado de jazmines y a ti te encantan. —le replicó Angelica con picardía.

—Cierto, lo cual implica el cuidado que tiene con lo que le rodea y su buen gusto, pues estas delicadas flores no se dan con facilidad en una región como ésta. —le hizo notar la gemela con tranquilidad.

—Tienes razón, hermanita —aceptó la más rebelde con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué piensas papá? —se giró a preguntarle.

—Ustedes mantienen mi oficina del colegio siempre agradablemente perfumada con las flores que les gustan, al igual que Eowyn y Arwen, alegrando mi corazón —le respondió él con una suave sonrisa—. Aunque su mamá aún no pueda comprenderlo, me alegra mucho que sus esposos, amigos, hermanos y cuñados les hayan enseñado el valor de los afectos, que en las Tierras de los Mundos Perdidos se niegan a reconocer. Porque los Dunedains aprecian las flores como parte de la Naturaleza, pero no los sentimientos que por medio de ellas se expresan los seres humanos entre ellos.

Saruman, que los había estado escuchando atentamente oculto tras un escudo de invisibilidad y aislamiento mágico, abrió mucho los ojos al oír aquello.

—Mamá es demasiado terca y orgullosa para admitir que ha estado equivocada todos estos años. —afirmó Angelica con tono molesto.

—Habla la dulzura de carácter en persona. —replicó Jennifer mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Hija, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así de tu mamá. —regañó Albus a su hija más rebelde mientras seguía examinando el contorno con Magia Antigua, a medida que avanzaban, pues no quería agredir al señor Saruman pero tampoco que alguna protección puesta por él lastimase a sus hijas.

—Lo siento papá —se disculpó Angelica bajando la cabeza por un momento, en señal de respetuoso reconocimiento—. Sabes que la quiero y respeto mucho, pero también que me enoja que se niegue a conocer a Sirius y a Remus. Ni siquiera les da una oportunidad para demostrarle lo maravillosos que son, a pesar que Jennifer y yo los amamos.

—Paciencia, hija. En cuanto Lord Voldemort deje de ser un peligro para ustedes cederá ella en todo lo demás. Sólo está asustada por ustedes. —le insistió el padre en lo que tantas veces le había dicho. Se adelantó y golpeó suavemente en la puerta de entrada.

—Creo que no está aquí. —comentó Angelica luego de pasados un par de minutos en silencio.

—Espero que mis hermanos tengan mejor suerte que nosotros. Estoy segura que el señor Ravenshaw aún vive sólo porque anhela verlo antes de viajar más allá de las estrellas. —comentó Jennifer deprimida acariciando el arbusto cercano.

—El señor Ravenshaw entristeció mucho al ver el jardín frontal de su cabaña antes que lo trasladáramos para atenderlo en la casa de sus hermanos —comentó Albus mientras examinaba la cabaña con Magia Antigua—. Lamento mucho que el último recuerdo que tenga de su hogar sea las plantas de su fallecida esposa destruidas.

—Lo que yo lamento es que no hubiésemos llegado antes que Lord Voldemort con él, para haber podido evitar que el sádico en que se ha convertido lo lastimase de la forma en que lo ha hecho —afirmó Angelica con tono enojado—. De no haber sido porque los chicos han estado tan mal estos días habríamos regresado antes a hablar con él y ubicarlo en un sitio seguro, donde no lo pudiese encontrar ése.

Saruman frunció el ceño al oírlos e iba a trasladarse hacia la cabaña de su más reciente pupilo con un trasladador sobre una de las frutas, cuando vio asombrado a la última chica que había hablado mirar en su dirección y desaparecer el escudo que había estado usando.

—¿Señor Saruman? —preguntó Angelica asustada. Había actuado rápidamente con su don más especial al detectar a alguien en ese sitio sujetar una varita e intentar hacer magia, tan cerca de ellos, por instinto de protección hacia su hermana, su padre y ella misma.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el anciano apuntándoles con habilidad con su varita, sin saber qué esperar de ellos luego de lo oído y que eliminasen su escudo sin siquiera mover una mano, mucho menos tomar las varitas que estaba seguro portaban.

—Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore —le respondió con tono suave después de mirar a su hija rebelde interrogante, pero ella tenía su vista fija en el anciano por lo que no lo notó y él comprendió que tendría que esperar para averiguar cómo lo había ubicado—. Me acompañan mis hijas Jennifer y Angelica —las presentó con calma, mirándolas de reojo, viendo que saludaban al anciano con leves asentimientos pero sin despegar sus ojos de él—. Hemos venido a buscarle para hablar con usted sobre su primer aprendiz, Tom Riddle, después de llevarle para que vea usted al señor John Ravenshaw.

—¿Por qué tendría yo que ir a ver a esa persona que mencionan? —preguntó el Dunedain puro con aparente frialdad.

—Por favor, señor Saruman. El señor Ravenshaw desea verle. —le pidió Jennifer con tono suplicante.

—Si eso fuese cierto él vendría, pues sabe cómo ubicarme. —respondió el anciano con el ceño fruncido.

—Lamentablemente no puede venir por voluntad propia, pues si nos escuchó mientras hablábamos sabrá que Lord Voldemort llegó a él antes que nosotros y lo hirió gravemente. —le dijo Angelica con tono firme y expresión seria.

Estaba casi segura que él había estado allí desde que llegaron, pues sus instintos le habían alertado de una presencia apenas llegar. No lo había verificado con su don más especial porque aún estaba agotada de lo que la chica y ella habían tenido que hacer el jueves, antes de actuar con ayuda de los otros chicos y sus hermanos, para ubicar con celeridad a quien estaba ahora tan malherido con la información que el "cuarteto protector" le había dado ya a su padre. Si lo había usado un momento antes fue sólo por un acto reflejo, al detectar un leve indicio de magia en ese sitio.

—¿Quién es Lord Voldemort? —preguntó Saruman con fingida indiferencia, aunque le gustaba la irreverente rebeldía de la joven que sutilmente le desafiaba.

—Así se ha hecho llamar Tom Riddle desde que empezó a labrar el camino hacia la guerra en que tiene inmerso al mundo mágico. —le respondió con serenidad Albus, mientras le apretaba levemente el brazo izquierdo a Angelica para recordarle que debía contener mejor su natural impetuosidad.

—El único Tom Riddle que yo conocí en mi larga vida dista mucho de ser una persona que pudiese lastimar a John Ravenshaw, cambiarse su nombre o generar una guerra. —negó el anciano con frialdad. No le gustaba la forma en que el hombre le hablaba, midiendo sus palabras y controlando sus emociones como a él le enseñaron, lo que rechazaba ahora profundamente.

—Tal vez usted conoció al hombre que fue antes de transformarse en un sádico y un asesino —le replicó con molestia Angelica—. Pero justo ahora es un monstruo con sed de poder y lleno de odio, que ha estado a punto de generar un caos terrible hace cuatro días. El mismo que anoche ha empleado lo peor de sus conocimientos para llegar al señor Ravenshaw y herirlo tan gravemente que no podemos salvarle la vida.

Albus suspiró mientras Jennifer se mordía el labio inferior. Angelica y Lily eran muy explosivas e imposibles de contener en cuanto se tocaba el tema "Lord Voldemort fue un humano llamado Tom Riddle".

—Tal vez ustedes no puedan salvarle la vida porque son quienes realmente lo han lastimado —replicó Saruman con el ceño fruncido—. Si no es cierto tráiganlo aquí, donde yo pueda atenderlo y protegerlo debidamente. —los retó al verlos denegar.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Albus, pues ningún mal le podía ya ser hecho al señor Ravenshaw y aquella entrevista iba muy mal por las imprudencias de su hija rebelde. Empezó a retroceder con sus hijas a una señal suya.

—Alto. La joven Angelica se queda, como medida de seguridad personal después que ustedes han llegado aquí y eliminado el escudo que puse al verlos llegar para salvaguardar mi vida. —afirmó muy serio.

—Si se ha de quedar alguien seré yo. No ninguna de mis hijas. —se opuso Albus de inmediato, sin lograr contener su molestia y preocupación por lo demandado por el anciano frente a él.

Los ojos color miel de Saruman chispearon con diversión pero contuvo la sonrisa que intentó aflorar ante su reacción.

—Se queda ella o se van los tres y no me vuelven a ver. Esta es mi casa y aquí yo pongo las condiciones, por mi propia seguridad como estoy seguro comprenderán. —afirmó con tono sereno.

—Me quedo y usted tendrá mi varita para que esté seguro que no existe ningún interés de nuestra parte en agredirle —respondió Angelica con fría calma, arrojándosela a pesar de oír a su padre susurrarle que no lo hiciese—. Fui yo quien instintivamente eliminé su escudo hace un momento. Pero no fue un acto premeditado de agresión hacia usted sino de defensa de mi familia. —agregó al él atraparla sin mirar el palito de madera, su vista clavada en ella.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —le preguntó serio.

—El señor Mithrandir me ha entrenado en algunas habilidades especiales que tengo y comparto con él, de las que no he hablado con mi familia mucho menos lo haré con usted. —le respondió Angelica con tono desafiante.

Saruman sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Definitivamente le gustaba mucho la forma de ser esa chica. Por lo visto su amigo Mithrandir había tenido como pupila una fierecilla después que él abandonase la tierra de sus ancestros por la muerte de su familia.

Jennifer y Albus parpadearon confundidos al ver su cambio de semblante. El señor Mithrandir les había advertido que esperasen lo inesperado si lograban ubicarlo, pero su reacción ante la imprudencia de Angelica los dejó atónitos.

—Si John Ravenshaw está tan mal como dicen deberían ir por él de inmediato, para que yo pueda atenderle apropiadamente ya que ustedes son tan incompetentes como los que dejaron morir a mi esposa e hijos. —les dijo Saruman a los dos con tono impertinente.

—Si no ansiase él tanto verlo no lo traería con usted. —gruñó Jennifer molesta, girándose y desapareciendo de inmediato.

Albus suspiró y denegó antes de desaparecer. El astuto anciano había logrado en muy poco tiempo hacerlos perder el control a los tres.

—¿Le divierte mucho el empujar a sus límites a los demás? —le preguntó Angelica con osadía mientras se sentaba en una piedra.

—Sí —le respondió él sonriéndole, sentándose en otra piedra cerca de ella—. Lo que enseñan los Dunedains sobre controlar las emociones hasta casi hacerlas desaparecer es un absurdo, tanto como la estúpida ley que prohíbe viajar en el tiempo de forma voluntaria para modificar la línea temporal.

—En cuanto a las emociones tiene razón parcialmente —le respondió Angelica pensativa, mientras acariciaba a la pequeña liebre que se acababa de subir a su falda—. Es cierto que no es correcto anularlas, pues son muy importantes para cualquier ser humano sea Dunedain, mago o muggle. Pero en lo que se equivoca es en que no se deben controlar. Se puede llegar a hacer mucho daño si no se tiene equilibrio entre los instintos, los sentimientos y el razonamiento.

Saruman la analizaba con curiosidad, pues la melancolía en su voz mientras le decía aquello reflejaba que eso le había costado aprenderlo y había sufrido en el proceso.

—¿Algún ejemplo? —le preguntó mientras miraba con curiosidad la ardilla que se acercaba a la joven. _"¿Tendrá ella también mi otro don y por eso los animales se le acercan con esa libertad? Claro que desde que abandoné la tierra de mis ancestros las criaturas no me agredían pero no jugaban conmigo por mi carácter continuamente irascible, hasta que empecé a enseñar a mi segundo pupilo y me tranquilicé bastante. Desde entonces se me acercan nuevamente aunque con cautela"_.

—Hace un momento, cuando quité su escudo, actué por el instinto de conservación y por amor a mi padre y mi hermana, pero no lo agredí a usted porque mi razonamiento me decía que el hecho de ocultarse no implicaba directamente una agresión hacia nosotros sino que podía ser sólo por protección. —le respondió Angelica luego de pensarlo unos minutos, riéndose seguidamente por las cosquillas que le hizo la pequeña ardilla al pasar por su cuello mientras se subía a su cabeza.

—Un buen ejemplo. —aprobó él.

—En cuanto a la ley que prohíbe viajar en el tiempo nuestros antepasados tuvieron razón al establecerla, aunque no me guste ni un poco que sea así. —le aseguró la joven mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy seguro que Mithrandir te lo ha enseñado así y por eso lo das por cierto, pero es un absurdo que tengamos la capacidad de salvar vidas con nuestros dones y no se nos permita el hacerlo. —la contradijo él con el ceño fruncido.

—A eso que llaman dones yo les llamaría maldiciones —gruñó ella con frustración evidente. Tragó saliva al verlo enarcar las cejas y mirarla desconcertado—. Disculpe, me imagino que al igual que el señor Mithrandir y los demás Dunedains piensa que si son bendiciones, pero… —Suspiró y denegó—. Las mamás de mis cuñados Arwen y Faramir fallecieron de una terrible y larga enfermedad, no pudiendo ayudarlas mamá con sus dones a evitarlo, atenuando sólo sus padecimientos con sus conocimientos como Guía de la Salud.

—Tinuviel y Earendil no tendrían que haber muerto, como dices que ocurrió. Así como tampoco debieron morir mi esposa Nienor y mis hijos Sador y Lalaith —denegó él con la rabia brillando en sus ojos miel—. Pero Luthien no me escuchó y el Consejo Dunedain pretendió ordenarme que "controlase mi dolor y no me dejase cegar". Si ellos me hubiesen escuchado entonces yo habría viajado al pasado y detenido el brote viral en sus comienzos.

—Ancalimé, la mejor amiga de Lalaith, falleció en sólo quince días —le contó Angelica con tristeza en la voz—. A ellas las recuerdo por su gran alegría cuando le hacían bromas a Arathorn a escondidas de casi todos.

—¿En sólo quince días? —preguntó desconcertado Saruman.

—Fue casi seis meses después de usted venir al mundo de los magos, según la forma de transcurrir el tiempo en este lado. Arathorn y ella se habían casado y sólo pudieron disfrutar de su matrimonio siete meses del tiempo de allá, un poco más de un mes del de acá. En ella la enfermedad se desarrolló violentamente. El golpe fue muy duro para Arathorn. Peor aún cuando se hizo la enfermedad evidente en la señora Tinuviel, que se los ocultó a sus hijos tanto tiempo como le fue posible. —le contó muy triste, deslizándose una lágrima por su rostro sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—Sólo quince días. —murmuró Saruman pensativo.

Angelica se giró a mirarlo y suspiró antes de denegar. Se limpió el rostro y respiró profundamente. Quería hablar con él antes que llegasen su hermana y su papá.

—Señor Saruman, yo comprendo su dolor por la pérdida de su familia pero el viajar en el tiempo con la intención de modificar el hilo de los acontecimientos sólo genera cambios terribles —le dijo con firmeza, pidiéndole con su mano derecha que aguardase cuando le vio intención de replicar—. No le puedo demostrar lo que le he dicho porque en cualquier momento regresarán Jennifer y papá, a los cuales aún no soy capaz de hablarles del don que instintivamente usé hace un momento para quitar su escudo. Pero al entrenarme en él aprendí de forma bastante dura que eso es cierto.

—¿De qué habla, jovencita? —le preguntó él con expresión asombrada.

—Sí, señor Saruman. Yo tengo el don del que le habló Mithrandir en esa ocasión cuando quiso convencerle de desistir en su propósito de retroceder y modificar las cosas. El mismo con el que le permitió hacerlo sin sufrir las consecuencias, porque usted le dijo que sólo quería volver a evitar que su familia contrajese la enfermedad pero que no iba a interferir en que esta empezase a extenderse. También que investigaría ésta en sus orígenes para tener una mayor información que ayudase a detenerla al volver a su tiempo natural. Después que usted modificó las condiciones del Valle de las Flores Rojas, a pesar de sus advertencias, no sólo Ancalimé sino los otros que contrajeron la enfermedad, luego de usted ver fallecer una vez más a su familia, vivieron sólo quince días. —le explicó con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—Eso no es cierto. —gruñó él incorporándose bruscamente.

—Lamentablemente lo es, pero sólo quienes teníamos en ese momento el don del Manejo de la Energía lo sabemos con certeza — le respondió ella con tono suave—. El señor Gwindor sospechó de lo ocurrido luego de usted retornar a su tiempo natural y encaró al señor Mithrandir. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión cuando mi tutor le reconoció que lo había ayudado a usted, sus motivos y las consecuencias.

»Si no llevó al Consejo Dunedain su infracción fue porque decidió que era más importante ayudar en las Casas de la Salud a quienes enfermaban ahora con la nueva variante del virus y morían tan rápido. Ya no se podía revertir lo ocurrido y, aunque sólo lo reconoció dos años después de los que transcurren aquí antes de morir, sabía que el señor Mithrandir no sólo lo había ayudado por su amistad con usted sino también porque como jefe del Consejo Dunedain buscaba como ayudar a nuestro pueblo.

»El señor Haldir también se dio cuenta que alguien había incumplido la ley de no viajar en el tiempo para modificar voluntariamente acontecimientos. Pero al no ver a nadie afectado con las consecuencias de violentarla consultó con el señor Mithrandir. Mi tutor le explicó lo sucedido y él comprendió tanto los motivos de ustedes dos como las consecuencias de su decisión, señor Saruman. Abuelo se dedicó a ayudar en las Casas de la Salud y falleció en sólo dos meses de los que transcurren aquí luego que usted discutiese con el Consejo Dunedain por no permitirle viajar al pasado.

»La señora Tinwelint también supo lo ocurrido por el don del Manejo de la Energía. Habló sobre lo ocurrido con el señor Mithrandir y si no discutió con él por haberle ayudado a evadir las consecuencias de la ley fue porque lo respeta mucho. Ella también se volcó a ayudar a la señora Tinuviel y luego a la señora Metan, cuando se convirtió en jefe de las Casas de la Salud al fallecer la mamá de Arwen. Contrajo la enfermedad y fue una de las primeras en reaccionar favorablemente al tratamiento experimental al que se sometieron varios para detenerla, el cual fue mejorado hasta que la enfermedad viral sanguínea fue controlada totalmente.

»Cuando usted viajó al pasado y alteró las cosas yo sólo era una niña. Lo recuerdo claramente porque fue la primera vez que percibí la alteración en la línea espacio temporal con el maldito don que me ha hecho tan difícil mi vida. Me asusté muchísimo y corrí a buscarle porque él me había dicho desde que empecé a caminar que lo buscase si sentía o percibía algo que no comprendiese. Él me tranquilizó y me prometió que me explicaría más adelante, convenciéndome de permitirle levantar una barrera para que no volviese a percibir nada similar hasta que fuese más grande y él pudiese enseñarme.

—No, no puede ser. —denegó el anciano retrocediendo un paso.

La había escuchado atentamente, denegando levemente de forma eventual. Ante lo que le estaba contando la joven mujer podía comprender lo sucedido cuando discutió con Mithrandir. También que Gwindor lo hubiese enfrentado ante el Consejo Dunedain con tanta dureza, aunque sin delatar que él ya había modificado lo sucedido inicialmente. Sin embargo le costaba mucho asimilar que aquello fuese verdad, porque aquello implicaba que había cometido un grave error con terribles consecuencias para su pueblo. También que se había dejado llevar por su dolor e incomprensión, alejándose furioso cuando debió escuchar las explicaciones de lo ocurrido e intentar ayudar.

"_Las expresiones de Gwindor, Haldir y Tinwelint en esa reunión del Consejo que solicité para pedir el permiso de retroceder en el tiempo coinciden con lo que ella me está diciendo, pero… Si es cierto entonces el daño que ocasioné a tantas familias… ¿Por qué no me delató Mithrandir con el Consejo para que me castigasen por lo que hice? ¿Qué tan grave fue el problema luego que decidí irme? ¿Debí haber oído a Mithrandir cuando me pidió que me quedase a ayudar en las Casas de la Salud? ¿De qué se trata el don del que se valió para ayudarme? ¿Cómo está relacionado con los viajes en el tiempo exactamente?"_, pensaba rápidamente intentando comprender lo ocurrido hacía tantos años.

—Cuando teníamos mi hermana y yo el equivalente a once años vinimos a estudiar a Hogwarts, convenciendo papá a mamá con ayuda de mis hermanos mayores y cuñados. Yo tenía que escaparme algunas noches a la semana del colegio sin que nadie lo supiese para ir con el señor Mithrandir a entrenarme, pues es fundamental para alguien con ese mal llamado don como yo el controlar sus emociones.

»Cuando me demostró que no se podía viajar en el tiempo a modificar cosas que afectasen a un grupo de personas considerable porque las consecuencias siempre son negativas —le contó Angelica lo más tranquila posible, deteniéndose y suspirando al llegar a ese punto—. Hice muchas pruebas por mi cuenta, enterándose siempre Mithrandir y la señora Tinuviel al percibirlo. Mi tutor me preguntaba las consecuencias y lidió con dificultad con mi negativa a aceptar las evidencias que obtuve por mi obstinación a no aceptarlo. También evitó que la señora Tinuviel me castigase por hacerlas, pues yo era la única en muchos años que lo presentaba y no tenía con quien compartir mis experiencias y miedos.

—Pero… No entiendo. ¿Por qué Mithrandir me permitió viajar al pasado con su don del Manejo de la Energía si sabía eso que me has dicho? —le preguntó confundido.

—Porque se suponía que usted sólo alejaría a Nienor, Sador y Lalaith del valle de las flores color rojo sangre del norte, donde contrajeron la enfermedad, luego de tomar muestras en el lugar. Pero usted traicionó su confianza y lo que hizo fue intentar destruir los insectos del valle que transportaban el virus. No sólo no lo logró, sino que se produjeron tres mutaciones y de la variante más agresiva enfermaron Ancalimé y muchos otros.

»Mamá y la señora Metan consiguieron la vacuna con ayuda de las señoras Tinuviel y Earendil antes de ellas fallecer, al contraerla mientras atendían a los enfermos en las Casas de la Salud. Pero no se podía aplicar a los que ya habían enfermado o se sospechaba podían estar contaminados con una variante recesiva. El tratamiento con el que sanó la señora Tinuviel sólo ayudaba a sanar totalmente a quienes contrajeron la enfermedad original o la variante más leve. Los tratamientos para las variantes de mediana intensidad y la más fuerte tomó un año desarrollarlos, pero no se puede revertir los trastornos físicos que han ocasionado mientras se las combate. Para la variante más agresiva no hubo tratamiento, pero el señor Gwindor logró detenerla definitivamente el día que falleció. —le contó Angelica triste.

—Yo… De haberlo sabido no… No puedo creerlo. He pasado toda mi vida desde que salí de allí resentido con Mithrandir, por la forma en que discutió conmigo luego de ver morir por segunda vez a mi familia, sin saber que había ocasionado que enfermasen dos de sus nietas y el que se agravase todo porque no lo dejé hablar —confesó abatido, sentándose de nuevo en la piedra en que estaba antes. Al ver la expresión interrogante de la joven suspiró y decidió que le diría lo que muy pocos sabían—. Antes de yo retroceder en el tiempo sólo enfermaban quienes iban al valle del norte, no quienes les atendían o entraban en contacto con ellos.

»Fue al ver que eso ocurría que le pedí a Mithrandir que me ayudase a viajar de nuevo pero él se negó. Intenté convencer entonces a Luthien y los miembros del Consejo Dunedain, pero se negaron también a ayudarme aunque no sabían del viaje que ya había hecho y lo que había provocado. Estaba ciego de dolor porque mi amigo había rechazado el ayudarme como le pedía y los demás ni siquiera intentaban oírme. No soportaba haber perdido a mi familia y salí de allí jurando no volver jamás ni acatar ninguna de sus leyes si podía evitarlo. El dolor se convirtió con el paso del tiempo en rabia y ésta en odio.

Angelica apretó sus párpados y bajó su cabeza al enterarse de aquello.

—¿Sabes por qué te he escuchado y creído? —rompió el anciano el silencio varios minutos después.

—No. —le respondió ella con sinceridad mirándole de nuevo, ruborizándose al oírlo.

—Porque eres tan impertinente e impulsiva como lo era mi hija Lalaith —le aclaró él, sonriendo al ver que se sonrojaba—. Ella tampoco se detenía a pensar cómo complacer a los demás sino que decía lo que pensaba y sentía, aunque no conociese a la persona con quien hablaba o ésta la pudiese reprender. Justo como tú te has comportado desde que apareciste aquí con tu hermana y tu padre.

»Te aseguro por su memoria que de yo haber sabido lo que ocasionaría no lo hubiese hecho. También que si hubiese logrado dominarme y así enterarme de lo que generé me habría quedado a ayudar, tanto en las Casas de la Salud como en las investigaciones para detener el virus —le aseguró con tono arrepentido—. Lamento haber cometido un error tan grave al dejarme llevar por mi dolor. Lo peor es que parece que no es el único que he cometido, por lo que me han dicho ustedes sobre el primer pupilo que tomé después que vine al mundo de los magos y muggles. ¿Es cierto que Tom Riddle se ha convertido en alguien tan terrible? —le preguntó preocupado.

Angelica asintió e iba a empezar a contarle cuando vio aparecer a su gemela y su papá trasladando con sus varitas en una camilla flotante a John Ravenshaw.

—Nos hemos demorado porque él nos pidió que le diésemos alguna poción que le permitiese mantenerse lúcido el mayor tiempo posible para hablar con usted. —explicó Jennifer con voz levemente quebrada. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar, pues lo que le pidió que le diese anulaba el efecto de la poción calmante que le habían estado suministrando para que no sufriese por las terribles heridas.

Saruman abrió mucho sus ojos con expresión de horror al ver el estado de su segundo pupilo, pero se controló tan rápido como le fue posible al oír que lo llamaba.

—Maestro, acérquese por favor.

—Hablaremos adentro, hijo. —le respondió él con suavidad, tomando el control de la camilla con su varita.

—¿Estás bien, hija? —le preguntó Albus a Angelica en cuanto los dos entraron a la cabaña, preocupado.

—Sí papá. Sólo hablamos mientras ustedes regresaban. —le respondió ella con una suave sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablaron? —le preguntó él serio.

—De sus razones para abandonar la Tierra de los Mundos Perdidos. —le respondió con la mayor sinceridad posible.

No podía ahondar en el secreto de Mithrandir que se había comprometido en guardar, ni mucho menos revelar lo que se acababa de enterar. El hacerlo no devolvería la vida a quienes la perdieron y en cambio le ocasionaría mucho dolor a Arwen y otros como ella, que perdieron no sólo a quienes fallecieron sino también a quienes se alejaron por dolor como lo había hecho Arathorn.

—Espero que no hayas reabierto viejas heridas. El señor Saruman tiene derecho a vivir su dolor por su pérdida según su propia forma de pensar, digan lo que digan los del Consejo Dunedain. —le dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido.

Su padre le había dicho aquello cuando fue a visitarlo a la Casa de la Salud en que lo atendían, poco antes de morir, cuando hablaron sobre la abrupta partida del señor Dunedain que primero había perdido su familia. Él había estado totalmente de acuerdo y le había pedido a sus hijos mayores que no considerasen a quien había partido como traidor, como lo hacía su esposa.

Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir y Eowyn respetaron su deseo, especialmente luego de la muerte de Haldir a quien siempre trataron como si fuese su abuelo. Con Angelica y Jennifer la situación fue más delicada, por el disgusto de Luthien ante su posición y que eran sólo unas niñas cuando aquella plaga acosó sus tierras de origen, pero también habían respetado siempre la petición de su abuelo paterno.

Saruman, que los escuchó tras la puerta mientras buscaba una poción que tenía en el estante junto a la entrada para darle a John Ravenshaw, meditó lo oído mientras regresaba con el herido.

—No se reabre lo que nunca cerró, papá. —le aclaró Angelica con tono triste.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó de inmediato Jennifer.

—¿Alguna vez te dejaría de doler que fallecieran Remus y tus hijos con él, si considerases que existía una forma de salvarlos pero no podías hacerlo porque muchos otros morirían? —le planteó Angelica, con sus aguamarinas clavados en los de su gemela—. Piensa lo que se debe sentir que muchos te digan y te insistan en que no podías hacer nada, pero tú aún así sabes que sí podías pero no debías. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

—¿Es eso lo que él te contó que ocurrió? —le preguntó Albus a su hija rebelde, intentando dilucidar si sus gemelas hablaban sólo sobre el señor Saruman o de algo más, como sospechaba.

Jennifer abrió los ojos al máximo al cabo de un par de minutos de estar mirando fijamente a Angelica. Ninguna de las dos había oído la pregunta de su padre, pues habían estado intercambiando sentimientos, inquietudes, angustias y conclusiones sobre los chicos por medio del lazo especial que las unía como gemelas Dunedains.

Albus suspiró al ver su expresión y carraspeó levemente. No le extrañó ni un poco que las dos se sobresaltasen y se girasen a mirarlo interrogantes.

—Hablaremos cuando regresemos a casa de sus hermanos sobre esa fea costumbre que tienen de aislarse de los demás cuando algo las preocupa y comunicarse en la forma en que lo acaban de hacer —las regañó, denegando al verlas bajar la cabeza—. Las necesito enfocadas en lo que hemos venido a hacer, pues es urgente que le expliquemos al señor Saruman lo que no sabe de Tom Riddle.

—Sí papá. —aceptaron las dos a coro, cabizbajas, con tono de niñas regañadas.

—Le pedí a Arwen que les avisase a Eowyn, Faramir y Aragorn que conseguimos al señor Saruman, también le pedí que los convenciera de no venir hoy. No quiero presionarlo con la presencia de todos aquí —le explicó a Angelica luego de hacerles señas que se dirigiesen a un árbol caído hacia la izquierda de la cabaña para sentarse allí a hablar—. Ellos estarán al pendiente de los chicos por medio de Sirius y Remus, pues mientras Jennifer preparaba la poción que le pidió el señor Ravenshaw me llegó una lechuza de James diciéndome que los chicos están en Deercourage desde anoche, pero que le han pedido que selle la casa mientras están allí.

—¿Se quedaron anoche con ellos? —preguntó Jennifer de inmediato, con un brillo de esperanza en su mirada.

—Sí, acompañándolos para ayudarlos con los papás de Lily que se quedaron también. Según la carta de James les inventaron a los señores Evans una historia para explicar su presencia y usarían poción multijugos fingiendo que tomaban algo para un resfriado, de modo de no mostrar sus verdaderos rostros pero ayudarlos como les pidió Lily. —les explicó con más detalle lo que sabía.

—No debían tomar poción multijugos con el problema de salud que tienen. —gruñó Jennifer.

—No creo que lo hicieran. Eso lo escribió James para no confesarle a papá que Lily y él se han estado viendo con ellos en su casa, al igual que tú y Benjy. —replicó Angelica.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrado Albus.

—Gracias hermanita —masculló enojada la medimaga, suspirando ante la expresión con que la miraba su papá—. Después de lo ocurrido en Azkaban les puso de condición el señor Major a los chicos que permitiesen que los evaluase como medimago el hijo y que trabajasen con él en un proyecto especial, supuestamente para no delatarlos pero en realidad lo que quiere es ayudarlos. Ellos aceptaron con la condición que las pruebas las hicieran Lily y Benjy, conmigo presente como medimaga.

»A James ya lo habían tenido que readmitir cerca porque Benjy violó levemente el Pacto de Silencio que hizo con ellos, no resultando afectado de la forma prevista porque Marte se presentó de inmediato ante los dos y modificó un poco los límites para evitarlo. Diana se ha estado reuniendo aparte con Angelica porque tiene el mismo problema que ella trabaja con el señor Mithrandir, sólo que la chica no irá allá por el temor que tienen a modificar algo.

—Y ustedes no me habían dicho nada de esto hasta ahora por… —quiso saber el padre.

—Pacto de Silencio. —completaron las dos a coro.

—Cuyos límites supongo que habrá modificado levemente Marte apenas recuperó el conocimiento y habló con ustedes —conjeturó, suspirando al verlas asentir cabizbajas—. Tranquilas mis niñas, lo comprendo y las ayudaré para que el "cuarteto protector" lo haga también —les aseguró, sonriendo al ser abrazado por las dos—. Volviendo a lo que nos ha traído aquí, pienso que lo mejor será que cada uno le exponga su punto de vista y lo que sabe de Lord Voldemort al señor Saruman.

—¿Estás seguro, papá? —le preguntó intrigada Jennifer—. Pero los tres pensamos muy diferente sobre ese asesino.

—Precisamente. Quiero que le demos la mayor cantidad de información posible al señor Saruman para que él saque sus propias conclusiones. —les explicó.

—De acuerdo. —aceptaron las dos.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos en silencio, pensativos, antes que escuchasen la puerta de la cabaña abrirse. Se incorporaron y se acercaron lentamente, deteniéndose a unos pasos al ver asomarse al señor Saruman. Parecía haber envejecido años en el poco tiempo transcurrido y sus ojos ahora no tenían el color de la miel sino el de un panal viejo y abandonado por las abejas.

—John Ravenshaw ha fallecido —les anunció con tono lúgubre—. Por favor entren. Por lo que logró decirme es importante que yo hable con ustedes.

Los tres asintieron y avanzaron en silencio.

—El Tom Riddle que yo conocí es alguien tan distinto a la persona de la que ustedes me hablan que me parece imposible que sea la misma persona —les confesó luego de estarlos escuchando durante casi dos horas—. Entiendo su intención al venir a hablar conmigo si es la misma persona, como ustedes aseguran, pero les pido que me den al menos dos días antes que hablemos de nuevo. Quiero cremar el cuerpo de mi segundo pupilo y esparcir sus cenizas cerca del que fue su hogar, como me pidió antes de fallecer, además de guardarle el luto debido antes de ocuparme de nada más.

—Perfectamente comprensible, señor Saruman. —asintió Albus.

—Pero por favor permítanos ponerle protecciones a este lugar para que Voldemort no lo pueda lastimar si lo está buscando, como tememos. —le pidió de inmediato Angelica.

—No te preocupes niña, este viejo sabe cuidarse y no me voy a quedar aquí porque estoy seguro que será el primer lugar en el que me buscará. Pondré unas buenas protecciones mientras guardo mi luto y luego buscaré la forma de hablar con quien fue mi pupilo sin poner en peligro mi vida. —le respondió Saruman con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Hablar con él? —le preguntó Jennifer asustada.

—Si el Tom Riddle que yo conocí existió alguna vez entonces es mi deber como su tutor intentar rescatarlo del sendero erróneo que ha tomado, para llegar a ser quien John y ustedes me han contado que es ahora. —le respondió él con firmeza.

—Por favor, señor Saruman, si esa entrevista se da avíseme por medio de este galeón cuando inicie y cuando finalice. Le prometo que no me presentaré y no interferiré de forma alguna, sólo quiero estar segura que usted estará bien. —le suplicó Angelica mientras rápidamente les aplicaba a dos galeones el encantamiento proteico.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó él luego de mirarla fijamente un par de minutos. La forma de pensar de ella sobre su primer pupilo era muy similar a la que él ahora tenía sobre Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt. Sólo difería en que él aún pensaba que podía ser rescatado mientras que ella lo daba por un caso perdido.

El día siguiente, mientras combatía en York con los mortífagos que se presentaron allí, Angelica sintió calentarse la monedita y la miró rápido, asustada. Siguió peleando mirándola eventualmente, con ansiedad. Al finalizar el enfrentamiento aún no recibía la segunda señal acordada, pero le había prometido no interferir y desapareció hacia Deercourage con los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Viajó con su gemela a Maidstone pero no bebió la poción que ella insistía en darle para que durmiese, pues la habían herido seriamente, durmiéndola la gemela con el hechizo al no poder convencerla ni ella ni Sirius.

Apenas amanecer despertó, parpadeando confundida durante unos momentos. Recordó lo sucedido el día antes y, después de gritarle a su esposo que golpearía a Jennifer en cuanto la viese (despertándolo), examinó su galeón con su varita. Al verificar que no había recibido la segunda señal salió corriendo de su cuarto al de los Lupin.

—No debiste dormirme con el hechizo. —entró gritando a la habitación.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó asustada Jennifer, mientras Sirius llegaba tras ella y se encogía de hombros en señal de no entender ante la muda pregunta de Remus.

—Ayer en la batalla recibí la primera señal y cuando me dormiste en contra de mi voluntad no había llegado la segunda. —le respondió furiosa mostrándole la dorada moneda.

—¿A qué hora llegó? —le preguntó Jennifer asustada incorporándose de un salto. Sirius se cubrió los ojos para no ver los cuerpos desnudos de su cuñada y su amigo, que rojo como un tomate intentaba cubrirse.

—Nunca llegó. —le respondió Angelica con su angustia trasluciéndose en su voz.

—Avísale a papá. Nos vemos en cinco minutos en casa del "cuarteto protector" —se apresuró a organizar Jennifer—. Céntrate y haz lo que te digo. —le ordenó con firmeza.

Angelica asintió y salió corriendo, sin hacer caso de su esposo que le intentaba pedir una explicación.

—¿Pudiste averiguar…? —empezaron a preguntarse simultáneamente Remus y Sirius cuando se consiguieron en las escaleras entre el segundo y el tercer piso de la casa, un par de minutos después que sus esposas desapareciesen. Se detuvieron y suspiraron al comprender que el otro tampoco sabía lo ocurrido.

—Lo único que entendí es que les avisarían a Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y Albus que no llegó una segunda señal de alguien. —comentó el castaño pensativo.

—Muy pocas veces en mi vida he visto a Angelica tan angustiada —opinó Sirius—, y siempre ha sido por algo referente a…

—Voldemort. —finalizaron los dos a coro.

—Los chicos no se presentaron ayer a ninguno de los enfrentamientos, a pesar que fueron tan violentos. —comentó Sirius preocupado, después de un par de minutos de estar analizando rápidamente lo ocurrido desde que el día anterior les avisase _Fawkes_ de los ataques.

—¿Tú crees que…? —empezó a preguntarle Remus, deteniéndose y apuntando la esclava que le había dado James con su varita, como veía que hacía Sirius con la que le regalase Angelica cuando finalizaron su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Marte les había aplicado un hechizo especial para que se comunicasen de emergencia con ellos los doce protegidos (pues los pequeños fénix ahora no podían transmitirles sus mensajes), así como convertido las que les dio Frank a los dos bebés en trasladadores de emergencia. James le había dado una a cada uno de los adultos, excepto a Sirius que quiso usar la que le había regalado su esposa cuando aún no eran novios, apenas logró convencer al chico de establecer con ellos el mismo tipo de comunicación que tenía con sus amigos.

—Angelica y Jennifer no… —comenzó Jessica apenas aparecer.

—… están con nosotros. —completó Angela que había aparecido simultáneamente a su lado.

Las dos se miraron, parpadearon confundidas y sacudieron la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a sus padres.

—¿De qué emergencia hablan? —preguntó Harry de inmediato, que acababa de aparecer junto a ellas.

Remus y Sirius los miraban asombrados, no sólo porque habían aparecido del modo extraño que usaban sólo en emergencias y sin avisarles antes que irían allí, sino que los tres estaban en pijamas, con los pasamontañas mal puestos dejando ver sus ojeras y palidez extrema además de la nariz y mechones de pelo.

—¿Qué pasa con las gemelas? —preguntaron a coro los gemelitos, que aparecieron con evidentes señales en sus rostros de haber sido despertados súbitamente, por aparición normal y sin los pasamontañas.

Junto a ellos aparecieron los otros siete chicos en condiciones similares a las de los tres primeros en llegar y también de la forma especial que usaban los diez mayores del grupo.

—Creíamos que habían ido con ustedes porque Angelica se angustió mucho apenas despertar del hechizo que le aplicó anoche Jennifer, al revisar un galeón y no ver allí la llegada de una segunda señal. —les respondió Sirius mientras se forzaba a poner una expresión neutral en su rostro, para no alertar a los chicos sobre su forma de aparecer allí.

—¿Una segunda señal en un galeón? —preguntó Angela confundida.

—Eso fue lo único que entendimos luego que entrase gritando a mi habitación matrimonial, reclamándole a Jennifer haberla dormido cuando ella no quiso beber la poción que mi esposa insistía en darle para que se recuperase de la herida tan seria que le hicieron. —respondió Remus que, al igual que su amigo, intentaba no dejar traslucir en su rostro la impresión que le acababan de ocasionar los chicos.

—Luego mi cuñada le ordenó a mi esposa que buscasen a Albus, sus hermanos y cuñados de emergencia, las dos se vistieron y organizaron en un tiempo increíblemente corto y desaparecieron. —completó Sirius.

—¿Jennifer le ordenó algo a Angelica…

—… y ella la obedeció tan rápido como pudo? —preguntaron los gemelos pelirrojos, tan confundidos como sus amigos.

Remus y Sirius asintieron.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó la menuda pelirroja.

Los dos hombres denegaron.

—Pues no entiendo nada —protestó Harry confundido—. ¿Por qué nos enviaron un mensaje por las esclavas preguntándonos la razón para convocarlas de emergencia, si lo único que sabían era algo de una segunda señal en un galeón y que se reunirían con sus familiares?

—Porque Angelica sólo se angustia del modo en que estaba cuando se trata de Voldemort. —afirmó Sirius.

—Y ustedes no se presentaron a los ataques de ayer. —completó Remus.

—¿Ataques de ayer? —preguntaron a coro los doce chicos.

—En Carlisle, York y Sheffield, simultáneos —les respondió Remus confundido por su pregunta—. Ustedes dijeron que aún sin sus fénix tendrían como enterarse y presentarse.

—Sí, pero… ¡Maldición! ¿Justo ayer tenías que atacar, T.R.? —maldijo Harry.

—¿Ayer estaba marcado en algún almanaque como un día de no ataques y él se lo saltó? —preguntó Sirius en tono sarcástico.

—Muy gracioso. —protestaron los doce chicos enfurruñados.

Los dos Merodeadores se asombraron por su reacción. Nunca se comportaban con ellos de esa manera, como amigos de siempre, cuando hablaban sobre las batallas o algo importante. Sólo las escasas veces que habían bromeado con ellos mientras estuvieron en Deercourage recién llegados, antes de alejarse de ellos por primera vez. Al menos eso era lo que recordaban luego del borrado parcial de recuerdos que les hicieron.

—¿Cómo averiguamos que les ha pasado a Angelica y Jennifer? —planteó Neville a sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo con…

—… el problema que tenemos? —preguntaron entre Jessica y Angela, volviéndose a mirar desconcertadas.

—¿De qué problema hablan? —preguntaron de inmediato Remus y Sirius a coro.

Los doce chicos se paralizaron mirándolos, para luego empezar cada uno de ellos a demostrar su nerviosismo de una manera diferente.

—El que están viendo, una falta absoluta de atención a cosas tan importantes como ponerse bien los pasamontañas, vestirse medianamente antes de presentarse ante alguien y avisar antes de aparecer en una casa ajena. —enumeró Hermione, que al frotarse sus manos notó la falta de los guantes. Con esto se dio cuenta rápidamente de todo lo demás al mirarse primero ella misma y luego a sus compañeros.

—Perdón. —se disculparon los otros once chicos a coro con sus ojos abiertos al máximo, desapareciendo de inmediato de forma normal.

—Si están de acuerdo reapareceremos en un unos minutos en la sala para hablar con ustedes con más calma. —les planteó Hermione con tono suave a los dos Merodeadores.

—Lo antes posible. —le respondió serio Remus.

La castaña tragó saliva, asintió y desapareció.

—¿Habías tenido un despertar más extraño alguna vez en tu vida? —le preguntó Sirius a su amigo.

—No que yo recuerde. —negó Remus, señalándole con una cabezadita que bajasen.

—¿Por qué si estás tan empeñado en no tener hijos sigues ejercitándote con vehemencia con Jennifer para que lleguen? —le planteó el de ojos grises con tono bromista al de ojos miel.

—Ya sabía yo que no lo dejarías pasar aunque te tapases los ojos. —gruñó el castaño, denegando al ver al otro reírse abiertamente.

Sirius siguió fastidiando a Remus durante el trayecto por las escaleras.

—Dotty, Wykers, por favor preparen un desayuno rápido para nosotros dos y los doce chicos. —les pidió Sirius en cuanto llegó abajo con su amigo, tan serio como logró poner su rostro con su amigo a su lado aún sonrojado.

—Dotty y Wykers de inmediato lo preparan, señor Sirius. —le respondió respetuosa la elfina antes de desaparecer.

—¿Crees que algún día les quitarán las gemelas la costumbre del "señora" y "señor"? —le preguntó Remus a su amigo.

—No. Mucho hacen con decirnos por nuestros nombres y no por nuestros apellidos. —le respondió Sirius con seguridad.

—Recapitulemos —planteó Remus al ver aparecer a los doce chicos vestidos. Rodó los ojos al notarlos nerviosos y comenzó—. Angelica estaba combatiendo ayer en York, donde según entendimos recibió una primera señal de alguien por medio de un galeón.

—Ahora que lo pienso la noté algo distraída justo antes que la hiriesen tan seriamente en el costado izquierdo. —comentó Sirius pensativo.

—Sin embargo siguió peleando como pudo, volvió a Deercourage con los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix que no pertenecemos al cuerpo de aurores, Jennifer la atendió y como no pudo convencerla de ir al hospital la trajimos aquí. —continuó Remus.

—Cuando yo llegué intenté con mi cuñada convencerla de tomar poción para dormir, pero se negó rotundamente y Jennifer le aplicó el hechizo para que durmiese hasta hoy. Me despertó gritándome que golpearía a su gemela por dormirla, usó su varita sobre el galeón y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de ellos. —siguió relatando Sirius.

—Allí entró vociferando que Jennifer no debía haberla dormido. Al preguntarle mi esposa qué le pasaba le dijo que ayer había llegado la primera señal mostrándole el galeón, respondiendo a la pregunta de mi esposa que no había llegado aún la segunda. —enumeró Remus lo sucedido.

—Jennifer se levantó bruscamente generando una escena no apta para menores —continuó Sirius con picardía, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al ver a su amigo ruborizarse de nuevo y a los chicos mirarlos asombrados—, le ordenó a mi esposa calmarse, avisarle a Albus y el "cuarteto protector", organizarse rápidamente y verse en la casa de ellos en cinco minutos. Luego la perseguí de regreso a nuestro cuarto preguntándole lo que ocurría, pero sólo me dijo "Es una emergencia, luego te explico" mientras se arreglaba a una velocidad de vértigo y desapareció tan pronto estuvo vestida empuñando su varita.

—Jennifer sólo dijo "Espero que lleguemos a tiempo" mientras se arreglaba con su varita, metía unas pociones en su maletín de medimagia y desaparecía. Sirius y yo nos encontramos en las escaleras, intentando preguntarle el uno al otro si había logrado averiguar algo, enviándoles el mensaje porque pensamos que tendría que ver con ustedes y Voldemort su extraño proceder —concluyó Remus el resumen—. Su turno de decirnos cuál es el problema que tienen. Porque siendo tan necios en lo referente a presentarse en batallas debe ser algo serio para que no se presentaran en Carlisle, York o Sheffield cuando los ataques fueron tan violentos. —les planteó a los chicos con tono severo.

Los chicos suspiraron y se consultaron una vez más con sus miradas. Al ver a Harry hacer un gesto de frustración y asentir los otros chicos miraron a Hermione, que se mordió el labio inferior pero cabeceó en señal de aceptar, encogiéndose los otros de hombros y asintiendo.

—Está bien. Les diremos la verdad a ustedes dos, pero por favor no lo comenten con Jennifer, Angelica y Lily —les planteó Harry—. Las tres han estado muy nerviosas y no queremos generarles un problema serio de salud como el que las gemelas presentaron hace dos semanas y media. —insistió. Suspiró al ver que seguían mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y decidió contarles pues no veía forma de convencerlos si con lo dicho no habían cedido.

»Desde que recuperamos el conocimiento, luego de lo que hicimos el jueves, los diez mayores hemos estado experimentando pérdidas parciales de memoria con lo ocurrido después que llegamos a esta época, adicionales a los que ya teníamos. Además de problemas para dormir y dolores de cabeza moderados que duran un par de horas y luego ceden por si solos para recomenzar de nuevo después de lapsos variables de tiempo. Los gemelitos sólo han presentado el desajuste con el sueño.

»El lunes en la noche intentamos dormir en cuanto regresamos a nuestra casa, luego de la mentira que inventamos con James para acompañarlos a Lily y él a tranquilizar un poco a los señores Evans. Usamos poción para dormir sin soñar, el hechizo y una combinación de los dos pero nada funcionó. Desde el sábado a medianoche ninguno de nosotros había podido dormir y eso nos tenía bastante preocupados, especialmente por los niños.

»Ayer los dolores de cabeza no sólo no remitieron en ningún momento, sino que la pérdida de memoria fue casi total y los gemelitos tuvieron que desmayarnos a media mañana porque empezamos a hacer magia accidental. Cuando reaccionamos estábamos un poco mejor y Electra logró terminar una poción especial que con Venus ideó según nuestros síntomas y lo que creemos que ocurrió el jueves.

»Dormimos hasta las nueve de la noche luego de tomarla. Al despertar preparamos algo de comida, mientras nos hacíamos preguntas entre nosotros para averiguar cómo seguíamos de nuestras memorias y nos volvimos a acostar. Se suponía que hoy le pediríamos al profesor Dumbledore que nos pusiese en contacto con la señora Eowyn para hablar directamente con ella del tratamiento y lo que nos ocurre, pues no hemos querido preocupar a Jennifer. Pero nos despertaron ustedes con el mensaje de las esclavas y aquí estamos.

Sirius y Remus habían estado emitiendo gruñidos a medida que el chico hablaba, inicialmente bajos pero que fueron aumentando en volumen y ferocidad según lo que oían. Apenas terminar Harry explotaron los dos simultáneamente.

—¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE SER TAN IRRESPONSABLES DE JUGAR CON SU SALUD DE ESA MANERA?! —les gritó Remus.

—¡¿ES QUE ACASO SE LES FUNDIERON EL JUEVES LAS POCAS NEURONAS QUE FUNCIONABAN EN SUS CABEZAS?! —les gritó Sirius.

Los chicos habían retrocedido y rodeado de manera protectora instintivamente a los gemelitos, asustados, sin entenderles exactamente lo dicho porque hablaron al mismo tiempo pero entendiendo el contenido perfectamente de sus expresiones corporales y las palabras sueltas que lograron captar.

—¿Benjy sabe lo que les ocurre? —preguntó Remus haciendo un esfuerzo para dominarse.

—Voy a buscar a Lily, James y Benjy para que les informemos lo ocurrido con las gemelas y sobre su salud desde el jueves. —afirmó Sirius enojadísimo al verlos denegar levemente.

—Pero… —intentaron protestar los doce a coro.

—No se atrevan a contradecirme ni mucho menos a desaparecerse, porque les juro que los haré arrepentirse por el tiempo en que estemos viviendo en la misma época, sea ésta o la de ustedes si estoy vivo cuando regresen a ella —cortó Sirius su réplica con tono feroz y una expresión que los asustó, esbozo de la que años después luciría al fugarse de Azkaban—. Voy a buscarlos a los tres y traerlos aquí. En lo que lleguemos nos contarán a todos con lujo de detalles lo que han estado experimentando desde el jueves, lo que han hecho y los resultados de eso. Luego van a comer y si para ese momento aún no sabemos de Angelica, Jennifer, Eowyn y los otros se quedarán con nosotros, preferiblemente acostados e intentando dormir hasta que ellas lleguen. ¿Está claro?

Los doce chicos asintieron con expresiones asustadas.

—Sus doce varitas en manos de Remus ahora mismo, antes de yo irme —añadió con el mismo tono y expresión—. ¡AHORA! —les gritó al ver que no le obedecían, manteniéndose muy atento mientras doce chicos temblorosos las sacaban y entregaban al licántropo. En cuanto las vio en manos de su amigo se concentró y desapareció.

—Remus, nosotr… —intentó Harry con tono suave.

—Caminen hacia el comedor y permanezcan callados hasta que ellos lleguen. —lo interrumpió Remus con una ferocidad y expresión que daba la impresión se transformaría en licántropo en cualquier momento.

Los chicos tragaron saliva y lo obedecieron, desplazándose de tal modo que los niños siempre estuviesen lejos de él. Cuando vieron aparecer a Benjy, Lily y James con el pequeño Harry y Sirius, interrogándolos el moreno y los esposos Potter mudamente con expresiones nerviosas, se encogieron levemente y bajaron las miradas que hasta ahora habían permanecido fijas en el licántropo.

—Ayer Angelica en la batalla en York… —les contó Remus a sus amigos lo que sabían de la desaparición matutina de las gemelas.

—Ahora Marte nos va a contar con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido con él y sus amigos desde el jueves. —le ordenó Sirius con el mismo tono y expresión que había tenido antes de desaparecer para ir por el moreno y los Potter. Desde que regresó con ellos se había ubicado frente al chico de ojos esmeralda y no había despegado su mirada gris acerada de él.

Harry se había sentido muy tentado de desaparecerse al igual que sus amigos, pero sabía perfectamente que su padrino podía llegar a ser obsesivo cuando se enfadaba y que no amenazaba en vano. Además había percibido leves perturbaciones en la energía las dos veces que estuvo a punto de desaparecer y en tres ocasiones más, en que supuso otros de los chicos habrían estado tentados de hacerlo también. Justo iba a empezar a relatar lo ordenado por su padrino cuando aparecieron los siete Dunedains. Suspiró aliviado antes de ver sus rostros y oír al licántropo.

—Han llegado justo a tiempo para oír los problemas de salud que los chicos vienen experimentando desde el jueves y nos habían estado ocultando para no preocuparnos. —gruñó Remus tenso.

Albus parpadeó al verlo y oírlo, mirando a todos los otros presentes interrogante. Notó que los doce chicos estaban bastante asustados, Remus y Sirius tan furiosos que luego de una rápida mirada a sus hijas evaluando su salud física se habían concentrado de nuevo en los chicos y los otros luciendo totalmente desconcertados. Con su mano derecha le pidió a sus cuatro hijos y los esposos de los dos mayores que guardasen silencio y se sentasen ellos también, acomodándose lo mejor posible alrededor del pequeño comedor.

Los siete venían de encontrar al señor Saruman muerto en Carrantuohill con las cuatro palabras escritas en su agonía con su sangre para advertirles de un peligro: "Tom, pergamino, Grindelwald, pista". Estaban deprimidos y muy preocupados, pero habían decidido ir allí a hablar con Remus y Sirius antes de viajar a hacerlo con Mithrandir, pues los suponían preocupados. Al llegar y encontrarse con la extraña situación se sintieron totalmente desconcertados. Los seis más jóvenes hicieron lo ordenado por Albus no sólo por el afecto y el respeto que le tenían, sino porque vistas las expresiones de los esposos de las gemelas consideraron poco prudente contrariarlos.

Harry tomó aire profundamente para serenarse un poco y comenzó a explicar con detalle todo lo ocurrido desde el jueves.

—Y ustedes no querían…

—… que Lily, Jennifer y yo…

—… nos enterásemos de…

—… su problema de salud…

—… para no preocuparnos. —gruñeron alternativamente las gemelas.

—Lógico chicas, si cuando entrasen en crisis íbamos las tres a hacer una fiesta. —añadió sarcástica la pelirroja, cuyas esmeraldas brillaban peligrosamente.

Harry permaneció en silencio, pues no necesitaba ni dones ni magia para percatarse que si intentaba explicarse o disculparse le iría muy mal.

—La información de la poción que prepararon y tomaron ayer sin consultar a nadie antes. —les pidió Eowyn con tono molesto y de orden imperiosa a la menuda pelirroja y la chica de ojos miel, tendiéndoles un pergamino y su pluma.

Jessica tragó saliva y con rapidez escribió los ingredientes, la preparación y la forma en que la habían tomado. La mujer rubia leyó aquello, miró a las dos chicas con expresión mezcla de asombro y de molestia, para luego entregarle el pergamino a Arwen y apuntar con su varita al líder de los chicos.

Harry se tensó y contuvo la respiración, pero se quedó muy quieto al oírla empezar a hacer unos hechizos de evaluación. Soltó el aire cuando terminó y miró de reojo a Angela que fue el siguiente objetivo de evaluación de Eowyn, mientras Arwen procedía con Ginny.

—Con una leve modificación a la poción que han creado Electra y Venus, además de dormir durante tres días bajo poción para dormir sin soñar y otras que les vamos a dejar con las indicaciones correspondientes, levantándose sólo para comer, se recuperarán totalmente. —dictaminó Eowyn.

—Lo harán en Deercourage, donde Jennifer, Benjy, James y yo los estemos vigilando continuamente. Y no quiero oír ni siquiera un intento de réplica. —afirmó Lily furiosa.

Los doce chicos asintieron.

—La persona a la que Aragorn, Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir estaban buscando para advertirle sobre Lord Voldemort, con quien hablamos hace dos días Angelica, Jennifer y yo, la hemos encontrado muerta a manos del asesino —explicó Albus al ver que ahora tanto los esposos de sus hijas como los chicos, Benjy y los Potter los miraban a ellos siete en espera de una explicación—. Fue por eso que las gemelas se movilizaron a primera hora para buscarnos a nosotros cinco e ir con él, pues se había comprometido a avisarle a Angelica si esa reunión se daba y su finalización. La situación ha cambiado, pero antes de tomar ninguna decisión vamos a consultar con el señor Mithrandir e investigar una información nueva.

»Ustedes doce irán con los Potter, como Lily ya ha establecido, respetando todos el que sólo ellos dos, Jennifer y Benjy sepan sus identidades al menos mientras se terminan de recuperar y hablamos de nuevo sobre eso. Pero las varitas de los doce permanecerán en manos de James hasta que nos reunamos nuevamente, seguirán el tratamiento que Eowyn está plasmando en ese pergamino estrictamente y permitirán que ella los examine cuantas veces lo considere prudente. Yo le pediré a _Fawkes_ que traslade los pichones de sus fénix a mi oficina para que él cuide de ellos mientras ustedes se recuperan.

—Sí señor. —aceptó Harry luego de consultar a sus amigos de reojo y oír a Sirius y Remus gruñir al notarlo, con sus amigos asintiendo señalándole con leves cabezaditas a los niños.

—Tenemos pendiente una conversación Marte, Diana y yo, que se dará en cuanto Eowyn diga que están totalmente restablecidos. —les informó Aragorn muy serio, sus aguamarinas mostrando su determinación.

—Sí señor. —aceptó Harry luego de tragar saliva.

—Jennifer, Angelica, Lily, quiero que entiendan que comparto la preocupación de los chicos por su salud, aunque no esté de acuerdo con su proceder de estos últimos días —intervino Arwen mirándolas—. A ustedes tres les voy a dejar algunas pociones y la forma de tomarlas. Remus, Sirius, James, señor Fenwick, quiero que se comprometan conmigo en que velarán porque cumplan con ese tratamiento y que permanezcan tanto ellas como ustedes lo más tranquilos posible. Eso es muy importante no sólo por la salud de los chicos y ellas sino también por la de ustedes.

—Cuenta con ello. —afirmó de inmediato el auror de lentes, apoyándolo los otros tres de inmediato con asentimientos.

Remus le entregó las varitas de los chicos a James y se movilizaron todos hacia la sala por la red flú, pues Eowyn había anotado entre las indicaciones que sólo podían usar ese medio y las escobas para trasladar a los chicos en caso de ser estrictamente necesario. Benjy viajó con los chicos y los Potter tanto para ayudarlos a instalarse como para tranquilizar a los niños que se habían aferrado a él tan pronto se levantaron de las sillas.

Albus viajó con sus cuatro hijos y los esposos de los dos mayores hacia el colegio para desde allí ir a hablar con el señor Mithrandir. Remus y Sirius les agradecieron antes que se fuesen la ayuda y les pidieron disculpas por su actitud cuando ellos llegaron, tranquilizándolos Albus al asegurarles que eran comprensibles por las sospechas que tenían que los chicos eran familiares y la preocupación que les habían generado por los problemas de salud.


	29. Los Rostros de la Muerte

_Resumen: La historia de Hans Evans. Petunia toma una decisión. Despedidas. Albus se reúne con Sam Evans. Fallecimiento y funeral de los señores Evans. Por cariño a los gemelitos se genera fuerte perturbación en la línea espacio-temporal. Consecuencias._

_**Los Rostros de la Muerte**_

—Como usted puede ver en los diferentes informes médicos y policiales que hemos recabado, la información que le suministró el señor Sam Evans es exacta. Adicionalmente encontrará allí la que averiguamos de los otros médicos y charlatanes que contactó durante sus tres primeros años de matrimonio con la señora Rose Evans, intentando conseguir algún medio para recuperar su memoria —le exponía con frialdad profesional el abogado de más edad—. En las páginas cuatro y cinco conseguirá usted que el señor Evans vio seriamente comprometida su salud en dos oportunidades por esas poco serias tentativas que hizo, unos meses antes de renunciar definitivamente a ello y enfocarse por completo a su trabajo y su vida familiar.

Petunia tragó saliva al leer lo que el profesional legal le había indicado. Cerró los ojos al recordar una fría mañana de invierno cuando ella tenía ocho años y él había ido a llevarla a la escuela a pesar de estar muy enfermo. Según recordaba tenía tres días con fuertes dolores de cabeza y su mamá lo regañaba mientras ella desayunaba porque no había ido aún a examinarse al hospital, como le había ordenado el médico que hiciese "desde que cinco años atrás se hubiese visto grave por estar tomando cosas a escondidas suyas para resolver algo que ya le habían dicho no tenía remedio".

Ese día Lily había permanecido en cama por la fuerte gripe que estaba afectando a casi todos en la zona. Sam le había preguntado en susurros si quería quedarse en la casa a jugar, con el tono cómplice y cariñoso que siempre usaba cuando la consentía en algo a escondidas de Rose, mientras su esposa de espaldas a ellos dos lo regañaba y buscaba en el estante alto con llave las medicinas.

Ella le había contado en voz baja que "tenía que ir a la escuela porque ese día le celebraban el cumpleaños a su mejor amiga", a lo que él asintió y le acarició la cabeza. _"No sólo me llevó sino que me buscó y escuchó con su acostumbrada paciencia todo lo que le contaba, aunque estoy segura que estaba peor que en la mañana porque sus ojeras eran más acentuadas y hacía gestos de dolor cuando creía que no lo veía. El día después yo caí en cama con gripe también y él hacía lo imposible por estar con las tres el mayor tiempo posible, además de insistir hasta que nos llevó al hospital"_.

—Señora Dursley, voy a ser absolutamente sincero con usted —le dijo el abogado cuando notó que salía de su abstracción luego de leer aquello y volvía a mirarlo—. He investigado también al señor Hans Evans y los familiares de él. Lo que le contó su señora madre fue sólo una parte de la verdad, probablemente lo que su padre biológico le dijo a ella. La familia de Hans Evans sí lo dio por muerto cuando se fue de Darlington, pero no fue porque no quisiese estudiar abogacía sino porque había dejado la fortuna familiar seriamente comprometida y su primera esposa Retha Baines con una niña de seis años. Luego de descubrirse que su matrimonio fue ilegal y negarse a casarse de manera legal con ella, además de no querer hacer frente a las deudas con trabajo como ellos le solicitaron y comprobarse que desde que había fingido su boda bebía mucho, la familia lo repudió. Ellos no se explicaban su cambio desde unos meses antes de abandonar la casa para su supuesto matrimonio.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó en un grito ahogado Petunia.

—La ahora señora Retha Skeeter se casó un año después con un hombre de apariencia muy similar a Hans Evans de nombre Tegan Skeeter. Tiene usted una hermana de nombre Rita que nació el 15 de marzo de 1951. Lo más cerca que he estado de ella ha sido hablar con la madre y obtener estas dos fotos. La señora Retha Skeeter dice que su hija no quiere saber nada de Hans Evans, la familia de éste y asegura tampoco querrá saber de usted. —completó entregándole las fotografías.

En la más reciente una joven rubia de fuertes mandíbulas, el pelo con rizos muy rígidos, bastante maquillada para la edad, luciendo una túnica verde limón, sonreía con malicia. _"Se viste como los amigos raros de Lily"_, pensó horrorizada. En la foto más antigua, una mujer rubia de rasgos fuertes sentada tenía a una niña de meses en su regazo, el hombre rubio de pie a su lado izquierdo le tenía pasado el brazo derecho sobre los hombros y en el izquierdo alzado un niño de alrededor de tres años. De pie al otro lado de la mujer estaba una niña rubia, mirando distraída hacia el lado derecho y luciendo totalmente ajena a los otros.

—Ella… ¿Pudo averiguar algo sobre Rita Skeeter? —le preguntó nerviosa al abogado.

—La señora Skeeter vive en Hernhill, donde se mudó con su hija mayor unos meses antes de casarse con su actual esposo. La señorita Rita Skeeter estudió en un colegio privado desde la edad de once años y actualmente trabaja para un periódico, sólo que no pude precisar en cuál. Tiene dos hermanos menores, Troy y Renee, a los cuales casi no visita y tanto los familiares del señor Tegan Skeeter como los habitantes del pueblo creen que es su hija. Allí… —empezó a leer sus apuntes el abogado.

Pero Petunia no escuchó más nada. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez: "La señorita Rita Skeeter estudió en un colegio privado desde la edad de once años y actualmente trabaja para un periódico, sólo que no pude precisar en cuál". Ella sabía que a esa edad se entraba a estudiar en Hogwarts. _"El abogado no podrá investigarla si ella es… Pero… ¿Será posible que mis dos hermanas por sangre sean brujas? ¿Por qué no lo soy yo entonces? Tengo la misma sangre de Lily por parte de mamá y la de esta mujer por parte de padre. ¿Por qué no soy yo una bruja?"_

El abogado más joven le acercó la carpeta con la información que habían recabado sobre los Evans y otra con la de los Skeeter.

—Podrá usted ver allí tanto esto que le he dicho como el cambio radical de Hans Evans desde que abandonó a Retha Skeeter y su familia. Jamás volvió a beber, era un periodista honesto, responsable, trabajador, un poco obsesivo del orden y la limpieza, también se negaba a comer nada que no le preparase Rose Evans o viniese sellado. Además de ser nuevamente como le conocieron en su juventud, estudioso y apasionado investigador, él… —le explicó con detalle el abogado.

Petunia escuchó lo primero que le dijo porque se había sentido muy deprimida al imaginarse a su padre como un hombre bebedor y que hacía mal uso del dinero. Pero una vez que supo que eso sólo había durado mientras estuvo cerca de la mujer llamada Retha sintió alivio, pero también rechazo por ella y la hermana que no conocía.

—Señora Dursley, me voy a permitir darle tanto mi opinión profesional como mi punto de vista personal sobre el planteamiento que me hizo hace unos días —le dijo con tono sereno el hombre mayor—. Como abogado debo decirle que el alejar legalmente a Sam Evans de la señora Rose Evans es improcedente. Aunque es imposible el investigar su vida antes del 2 de junio de 1958, su comportamiento como Aaron White, Sam Bennett y Sam Evans siempre ha sido uniforme e intachable: el de un hombre respetuoso, amable, enamorado de su esposa y atento siempre a las necesidades de sus hijas, trabajador incansable, honesto, responsable, defensor de otras personas en situaciones de desventaja, ni un solo indicio de una aventura extramatrimonial y debo añadir que un poco obsesionado con la salud de su esposa.

—¿Obsesionado con la salud de mamá? —preguntó Petunia sin poder contenerse.

—Según lo que pude averiguar con sus compañeros de trabajo en el Jardín Botánico llamaba siempre a la señora Rose tanto a mitad de mañana como a mitad de tarde, preguntándole por su salud aunque en esas fechas ella no tenía ningún trastorno. Confirmé eso en el hospital al averiguar que además la convencía de someterse cada tres meses a exámenes médicos durante sus primeros ocho años de matrimonio. —le explicó señalándole una parte del informe que le había entregado y ella aún no leía completo.

—¿Por qué se comportaría así? —preguntó Petunia extrañada.

—Según los informes del doctor que le hacía seguimiento en el hospital en esa época, por el problema con su memoria, ese comportamiento podría ser debido a la pérdida de algún familiar en la vida que no recuerda. Cuando en dos oportunidades la señora Rose no aceptó el hacerse las pruebas él no insistió pero presentó fiebres nocturnas muy altas, murmurando en el estado febril algo sobre una enfermedad viral y alguien que moría muy joven. Esa situación cesó luego que tanto usted como su hermana estuvieron hospitalizadas durante una semana por una fuerte gripe viral, en la cual él casi no durmió velando por ustedes dos en el hospital en las noches hasta que se recuperaron. La señora las cuidaba de día mientras él estaba en el trabajo.

—Lo recuerdo. Tenía un aspecto terrible cuando desperté el domingo. Me asustó el verlo tan demacrado, aunque él decía que no me preocupase y tomase mis medicinas. Se veía tan contento por vernos a las dos recuperarnos. Recuerdo que la enfermera lo regañaba por ser tan exagerado cuando nosotras no habíamos estado en peligro en ningún momento y nos habían internado sólo por su insistencia. —afirmó Petunia con tono melancólico.

—Ya le he dado mi opinión profesional, señora Dursley, por lo que ahora me voy a atrever a darle mi opinión personal. Comprendo que para usted ha sido algo muy brusco el enterarse sobre su padre biológico y el problema con la identidad de su padre de crianza, pero no he conseguido en mis investigaciones ninguna conducta extraña o anormal en él y su señora madre está gravemente afectada de una enfermedad cardíaca.

»Si insiste usted en separarlos no sólo le hará un daño terrible al hombre que le ha dado afecto paterno y calor de hogar, lo que muy pocos hacen con un hijo que no es suyo como ya le he explicado al hablarle de los Skeeter, sino que es muy posible que le ocasione una crisis grave a su madre que la lleve a fallecer.

»Si usted no sólo cesa en sus intentos, sino que se acerca de nuevo a sus padres, le puedo asegurar que le concedería a su mamá al menos el suficiente tiempo de vida para que vea crecer a Dudley Dursley. El médico y las enfermeras que la atendieron la semana pasada, luego de la grave crisis por su discusión con usted, afirman que está muy deprimida y yo pude corroborarlo en la reunión que mi colega y yo sostuvimos con los señores Evans. Esto la agrava en su condición y lo hará aún más una disputa legal. Señora Dursley, el médico no se explica cómo sobrevivió a un estado de tensión nerviosa de esa magnitud.

»También le puedo confirmar que Sam Evans ha hecho siempre lo mejor para Rose Evans, por lo que se alejaría si eso la ayudase pero peleará fieramente para quedarse a su lado porque sabe con certeza que su sola presencia la ayuda en su salud. Sin embargo está muy angustiado por el problema que se ha suscitado, la salud de ella y deprimido por su reacción con él. He consultado con el hijo del doctor Bennett, quien lleva ahora su caso luego de fallecer el padre, y es muy posible que él presente serios problemas de salud también.

»Señora Dursley, si está usted totalmente segura que la cercanía de Sam Evans perjudica a Rose Evans de alguna manera dígame el porqué y yo pondré todo mi empeño en alejarlo de ella. Pero si usted sólo estaba impresionada y asustada por lo que averiguó accidentalmente, entonces piense usted detenidamente si va a continuar con esto cuando la salud de sus dos padres se verá gravemente afectada por ello. Si usted no tiene nada en contra de él, si sólo estaba asustada por lo que se enteró, piense en lo que han vivido su mamá y usted con él desde que se unió a ustedes y no prosiga con una disputa legal que no prosperará pero les hará mucho daño.

Petunia cerró sus ojos. Por su memoria desfilaron multitud de recuerdos con su papá, porque Sam Evans aunque no llevase su sangre era su padre. Lo recordaba jugando con ella, llegando cansado del trabajo pero sentándose a su lado para ayudarla con la tarea, evitando que su mamá se enterase de algunas travesuras, regañando a Lily cuando traía cosas de Hogwarts y la asustaba a ella, mediando con paciencia entre las dos cuando discutían, riendo feliz cuando las dos se habían unido a hacerle una jugarreta, preparando la comida para que su esposa "les explicase cosas de mujeres que él no sabía". Nunca lo vio hacer nada extraño, ni siquiera cuando su hermana había ingresado al colegio en el que le enseñaban sobre la magia.

En el momento en que lo rodeó esa luz esmeralda, mientras sujetaba a su mamá, su expresión asustada había sido de no comprender lo ocurrido. Ella había consultado a un médico de otro hospital con los datos que tenía de su mamá y él le aseguró que ningún paciente en su condición sobreviviría a una discusión como la descrita por ella. No sabía qué había hecho él, pero definitivamente la había ayudado.

—Les agradezco mucho la exhaustiva investigación que han hecho y la asesoría legal, así como también el consejo personal que usted me ha dado. No voy a proseguir con la demanda —les comunicó su decisión, asintiendo al verlos sonreír y destensarse—. Por favor, no le digan ni a mi esposo, ni a mis padres, ni a nadie lo que me han dicho hoy. —les pidió seguidamente.

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso. Nadie sabrá nunca por nosotros nada de esto. —le aseguró el mayor tendiéndole la mano.

—Les agradezco mucho que atendiesen con tanta prontitud y eficiencia mi caso, señor Philippson, señor Shatner. Por favor pasen ustedes por la empresa y mi esposo les cancelará sus honorarios debidamente. —les aseguró ella.

—Así lo haremos. Me alegra mucho la decisión que ha tomado y deseo sinceramente que la salud de la señora Evans mejore significativamente gracias a ello. Hasta luego señora Dursley. —se despidió el abogado mayor, tan contento como su acompañante.

Petunia después de despedirlos le dio de comer a su hijo, lo cambió, lo acostó en el corralito, limpió la mesa y lavó los platos, todo el tiempo recordando su infancia y juventud. Se sentó a leer con calma las carpetas con los informes que le habían dejado los abogados y detallar las fotos que se había traído de casa de sus padres tanto la noche de navidad como el día de la discusión.

Ella se había distanciado progresivamente de su hermana menor desde que Lily entrase a estudiar en el colegio, especialmente en los últimos tres años. Desde que conoció a Vernon Dursley y se enamoró de él, haciendo planes los dos para un futuro en que tendrían una casa, un auto y le podrían comprar a los dos hijos que planeaban tener todo lo que quisiesen, le pareció que las cosas extrañas que la pelirroja hacía y los que eran como ella eran una especie de enfermedad.

Además Lily le contaba que existía un hombre que se llamaba Lord Voldemort y tenía sumido al mundo mágico en una guerra. Eso era muy peligroso. Por eso había empezado a fingir que era hija única y el que su hermana permaneciese tanto tiempo alejada mientras estuvo en el colegio le facilitó las cosas.

Se había horrorizado el día de la graduación de ella pensando que regresaría a la casa y los sumergiría en su mundo raro y la guerra en éste. Su alivio fue enorme cuando supo que estaría prácticamente interna en una "Academia para Aurores", para la cual había conseguido una beca de estudios. Sus padres se habían entristecido en contraste con su felicidad por ello.

"_Mis padres… A pesar de mi alejamiento de Lily nunca Sam Evans me trató mal por mis reacciones con su hija. Hacía lo posible por acercarnos, pero siempre con tretas llenas de cariño y preocupación. Nunca le ha agradado Vernon, pero lo sé porque soy muy observadora. Mi esposo ni siquiera lo ha llegado a sospechar porque papá se ha esforzado por disimularlo, además de ayudarme a convencer a mamá de mi relación con él cuando les dije que lo amaba. No sé quién fuiste antes de conocer a mamá, Sam Evans, pero sé quién has sido desde entonces: el mejor esposo para Rose Evans, mi padre amoroso y consentidor. También sé que serás el mejor ejemplo para Dudley"_.

Puso las fotos de sus dos hermanas a los lados de una suya y empezó a leer con detenimiento el informe en la carpeta sobre los Skeeter. La mujer llamada Rita Skeeter había tenido una infancia "extraña" al lado de una madre de "comportamiento exótico" y un padre adoptivo que no la quería. Tegan Skeeter le había pagado escasamente la escuela y había accedido a dar el dinero para los estudios en "un colegio lejos de la casa" sólo para que "no influyese con sus extravagancias a sus otros dos hijos". Por lo que entendía de lo investigado por el señor Shatner ni Troy Skeeter era mago, ni Renee Skeeter era bruja. Los dos habían estudiado en el instituto de Maidstone y tenían un contacto casi nulo con su hermana mayor.

"_Rita Skeeter puede ser mi hermana mayor por parte de padre, pero es una desconocida para mí. Según esto sólo mantiene contacto esporádico con la mamá y no quiere saber nada ni de Hans Evans ni de mí. Muy bien. Entonces para mí tampoco existes"_, decidió tomando su foto y guardándola en la carpeta sobre los Skeeter. La hizo a un lado, miró la foto de Lily y acercó las de los dos matrimonios de su mamá.

Tomó la carpeta con lo que había averiguado el señor Philippson en Darlington sobre la familia de su padre, detallando especialmente lo referente a Hans Evans. Según la información recabada por el detective su comportamiento había cambiado de forma radical al conocer a Retha Baines y había empezado a beber al nacer la hija. Según aquello la mujer tenía un aspecto muy masculino y casi no salía, como tampoco lo hacía casi Hans a menos que fuese a comprar la comida y luego que nació la niña también bebida.

Frunció el ceño al leer la declaración de quien fue su padre ante el juez local debido a la demanda de cumplimiento interpuesta por los Evans sobre el matrimonio falso con Retha, no querer reconocer a Rita y las deudas contraídas:

_No fui yo quien buscó a un falso magistrado y unos testigos que apenas conozco de nombre para un matrimonio que jamás quise. ¿Por qué piensan que Retha Baines no ha hecho nada desde que huí de nuestra casa para reclamar supuestos derechos conyugales? Durante seis años y medio esa bruja me ha tenido casi secuestrado dándome a tomar un horrible brebaje._

_Si he podido escapar de esa situación es porque me quedé borracho en un bar y el licor que bebí durante tres días obligó a que me internaran en el hospital, gracias a lo cual me he librado de su manipulación. No recuerdo casi nada del tiempo que me tuvo a su lado obligado. ¿Cómo sé que Rita es de verdad mi hija? No, señores, yo ni me caso con esa mujer ni voy a reconocer a esa niña si no me comprueban que lleva mi sangre._

_En cuanto a las deudas que contraje en ese tiempo, tampoco recuerdo nada pero no voy a obligar a mis padres a pagar por mi estupidez al aceptar una noche ir a cenar con una mujer que casi no conocía. Yo las pagaré pero trabajando en lo que me gusta y no en lo que me quieren obligar a ser. Sólo díganme dónde firmo unos pagarés o letras y yo las cancelaré._

El padre de Hans Evans declaró entonces:

_Si mi hijo es capaz de inventar una mentira tan poco creíble y falta de honor para no reconocer a su mujer y su hija, entonces no es digno de considerarse parte de mi familia. Si Hans Evans retoma el buen juicio, empieza a estudiar para abogado, se casa con Retha Baines y reconoce legalmente a Rita Evans, yo me haré cargo tanto de sus estudios y su familia como de sus deudas. Si por el contrario continúa diciendo barbaridades y empeñado en irse a Londres para la estupidez esa de ser periodista yo pagaré las deudas que ha contraído y me haré cargo de mi nieta, pero dejará de ser mi hijo y ninguno de la familia volverá a tener ningún contacto con él._

Al día siguiente su padre había tomado el tren a Londres y meses más tarde conocía a Rose Laud, trabajaba en el periódico y jamás hablaba de otra persona que no fuese su esposa. Retha Baines desapareció también de Darlington con su hija rumbo a Londres, mudándose a Hernhill justo dos días antes de casarse Hans con Rose. _"Estoy segura que papá no mentía y que ésa lo vino buscando, pero él no la admitió cerca y tuvo que irse a buscar una nueva víctima de sus brebajes y manipulaciones. Ahora menos que nunca quiero entrar en contacto con Rita Skeeter. Tal como pensaba la gente rara como ella es peligrosa"_.

Volvió a mirar la foto del matrimonio de Rose y Sam, colocando al lado una en que estaban ellos dos con Lily y ella. _"Tal vez tú seas un mago, papá, pero no lo recuerdas y jamás has hecho nada para lastimar a nadie. Cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts a mi hermana estabas preocupado y confuso. Los señores que vinieron a la casa dijeron que existían brujas y magos que eran hijos de personas que no lo eran. ¿Será ése tu caso? También dijeron que no todos iban a estudiar a ese colegio, que la decisión siempre era de los padres. Tal vez eso es lo que pasó contigo, puede ser que nunca te enseñaron a ser como esos. Pero sea ése el caso o no, tú nunca obligaste a mamá ni a nosotras a nada. Siempre nos consultaste todo y cuidaste de las tres. Además Lily aunque es… Ella nunca ha lastimado a nadie. De hecho tiene la misma tendencia tuya a defender a otros"_.

Miró de reojo la carpeta sobre los Evans y sacó de allí las fotos de Hans para cerrarla y apartarla con disgusto junto a la de los Skeeter. Reunió las fotos de su padre por sangre con las del que lo era por afecto, su mamá y su hermana pelirroja. _"Ustedes, Dudley y Vernon son mi única familia. Tengo entendido que Lily es algo así como una policía, así que hablaré con ella para que me ayude a mantener a mi esposo y mis hijos a salvo de los de su mundo. Estoy segura que está haciendo algo para mantener a salvo a nuestros padres y que me ayudará, pues a pesar de la forma en que la he tratado ya mamá me contó que fue a conocer a Dudley __cuando nació. Además James Potter me aseguró molesto que jamás hará nada que pueda perjudicar a mi pequeño porque eso lastimaría a mis padres y mi hermana"_.

Vio el documento legal con el que había intentado apartar a sus padres y denegó con disgusto. _"He sido una insensata al hacer esto. Es una suerte que los abogados que consiguió Vernon fuesen tan honestos y profesionales. Otro en su lugar se hubiese aprovechado de mi estupidez y me hubiese sumergido en un pleito legal sin ningún fundamento, para sacarnos el dinero, generando la muerte de mi mamá y tal vez incluso la de papá. Ahora mismo debo empezar a rectificar el grave error de juicio que cometí el jueves"_, decidió.

Metió todas las fotos y documentos en la carpeta en que estaba el informe sobre Sam Evans. Subió con las tres carpetas a su recámara. Escondió las de los Evans y los Skeeter en el fondo de su neceser, cerrándolo con disgusto usando la diminuta llave en la pequeña cartera que usaba como llavero. La de su familia la guardó en la gaveta de su mesa de noche, junto al álbum que estaba arreglando para Dudley. Bajó y decidida tomó el teléfono.

* * *

—Duerme la siesta tranquila, cariño. Yo me ocupo de todo y cuando despiertes te tendré listo un apetitoso almuerzo. —le aseguró con cariño.

—No sé que haría sin ti, Sam. Te amo. —lo abrazó su esposa.

—Y yo a ti, Rose. Ahora descansa tranquilita. —la recostó con cuidado.

—Sam, por favor prométeme que irás a verte con el joven Bennett. —le pidió preocupada por él.

El hombre de ojos esmeraldas y pelo castaño rojizo suspiró, acariciándole la cabeza con afecto. Comprendió de su mirada que no tendría escapatoria si quería tranquilizarla.

—Te prometo que el lunes a primera hora me acompañas al hospital. Así mientras yo veo a mi fastidioso amigo te distraes tú con tus antiguas compañeras de trabajo.

—Gracias mi amor. —le sonrió Rose, quedándose dormida tranquila.

Sam miró las pastillas para dormir en la mesita de noche y denegó. No había podido convencerla de tomar una. No la había presionado con eso porque el médico había dicho que cuando fuese posible debía dormir sin ellas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se incorporó de la cama donde había estado sentado observándola hasta que se quedó dormida. Fue hasta la ventana, miró hacia fuera recordando lo que le dijo James en secreto sobre unas protecciones colocadas por Lily y él, acomodó las cortinas y salió del cuarto silenciosamente.

"_No puedo darle datos directos a James sobre los Dunedains, porque según lo poco que recuerdo eso está prohibido, pero estoy casi seguro que el director de Hogwarts es el papá de Aragorn y Eowyn. Si Albus Dumbledore es el señor Albus entonces no quebrantaré ninguna ley y podré de nuevo ver a Arwen, Aragorn, Faramir y Eowyn. Le pediré a James que hable con él para que venga a verme mañana, con la excusa que mi yerno quiera dar. Si estoy equivocado me enfocaré en hablarle al señor de Lily, pero si estoy en lo cierto… Por favor Dios, permite que esté en lo correcto. Necesito de la ayuda de los chicos con mi nieto y sus amigos"_, pensaba preocupado mientras organizaba lo necesario para preparar la comida, con el dolor de cabeza molestándole como siempre ocurría cuando recordaba algo de su pasado.

Generalmente hacía caso de lo que le recomendara años atrás el doctor Bennett, haciendo a un lado sus escasos recuerdos mientras se definían mejor. Pero desde el domingo en la noche, cuando habló con Harry James Potter Evans, la novia y tres de los amigos del chico en presencia de Lily y James, hizo exactamente lo contrario.

Se esforzaba en recordar detalles, colores, olores, sonidos, nombres, lugares, conversaciones, haciendo uso de los ejercicios de relajación y concentración que en su juventud le enseñara el señor Mithrandir cuando lo entrenó en su don mezclado. Había recordado aquello cuando tranquilizó a su nieto y ahora lo estaba usando como una herramienta muy efectiva para recuperar sus recuerdos. Era muy difícil y la migraña que le había ocasionado la situación con Petunia iba en aumento, pero quería conseguir una forma de ayudar a los chicos.

El ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, apresurándose a tomarlo para evitar que su esposa se despertase.

—¿Sí?

—_Buenos días papá._

—¿Petunia? —preguntó asustado.

—_Sí papá, soy yo. ¿Cómo está mamá?_

—Estable. Justo ahora está durmiendo la siesta por órdenes del médico. —le respondió aturdido. _"¿Me está tratando de papá o estoy empezando a tener alucinaciones por el dolor de cabeza?"_, se preguntaba inquieto.

—_Papá, yo… Lamento mucho lo ocurrido el jueves. Me tomó totalmente por sorpresa lo que descubrí y… Lo siento, no debí tratarte como lo hice. Hans Evans es mi padre por sangre, pero tú eres mi papá._

—Petunia… hija… Yo… —sollozó Sam sin poder contenerse, derrumbándose en la silla junto al teléfono.

—_Papá, perdóname. No, no te pongas así. Yo no quiero lastimarte, perdona que…_

—Por favor hija, olvidemos lo ocurrido el jueves —la interrumpió con cariño, haciendo un esfuerzo para recuperar la calma—. Ven a la casa. Quiero verte, abrazarte, cargar a mi nieto mayor —le pidió—. Rose y yo hemos estado tan deprimidos. —confesó ante su silencio.

—_Hoy no puedo ir, papá, porque Vernon tiene una cena de negocios muy importante y yo debo prepararlo todo para que sea un éxito. ¿Podríamos vernos mañana para cenar?_

—Claro que sí, hija. Pero… Petunia, por favor, te suplico que si vas a enviar es a los abogados no lo hagas y nos cites a ellos y a mí en otro sitio. Yo iré donde tú digas pero no sometas de nuevo a tu mamá a una situación como la del domingo.

—_Te juro que quienes vamos a ir somos Dudley, Vernon y yo. Sé que hice algo horrible al engañarlos antes de esa manera, pero… Perdona papá, perdóname._

—No llores hija —le pidió al oírla sollozar, empezando él a llorar de nuevo sin poder evitarlo—. Tanto Rose como yo te hemos perdonado porque te queremos mucho.

—_Vamos a vernos en el restaurante nuevo cerca de Charing's Cross. Le pediré a Madison y Jerrod que estén presentes. Quiero pedirles perdón a mamá y a ti frente a ellos, así como lo haré después con Lily frente a ustedes y James Potter. Quiero que seamos de nuevo una familia unida._

—No sabes la gran alegría que me estás dando, hija. —le aseguró Sam sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

—_Te quiero mucho papá. Llámame cuando mamá despierte para hablar con ella._

—Así lo haré. Te quiero hija.

—_Te quiero papá._

Colgó el teléfono con su mano temblando todavía, su rostro bañado en lágrimas y una sonrisa en los labios. Se sobresaltó al sentir que Rose lo abrazaba desde atrás.

—Shhh, tranquilo. Déjame mimarte y cuidarte como lo hacías antes de yo enfermar —le pidió con dulzura, atrayendo su cabeza con cariño hacia su cintura—. Desde hace cinco años has estado siempre para mí y finges estar bien para no preocuparme. Te lo he permitido porque eres un consentidor muy dulce, pero tienes días muy mal y necesitas desahogarte un poco. Quiero que lo hagas conmigo.

—Rose… mi rosa hermosa. —sollozó abrazándose a ella por la cintura.

—Te amo Sam, mi admirador máximo, la luz de mi vida. Llora, deja que tus lágrimas limpien tu mente y tu alma de preocupaciones y penas. —le dijo con tono arrullador mientras vertía unas ella también.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que los dos se tranquilizaron. Él la sentó en sus piernas, contándole la conversación con Petunia. La llamaron después que Sam habló con Madison y Jerrod, confirmando la cena al día siguiente y que los abogados de los Dursley habían suspendido la demanda legal, felices todos por la decisión de Petunia Dursley.

Sam terminó de preparar la comida con ayuda de su esposa, hablando sobre los tiempos felices que compartieron con sus hijas pequeñas, riendo él ante los pequeños regaños de ella por las travesuras que se estaba enterando hicieron a sus espaldas y él encubrió. Luego de almorzar se acostó a dormir Rose, esta vez tomando la pastilla sin intentar siquiera protestar. Quería recuperarse más para la reunión del día siguiente.

Sam le escribió a Lily para invitarla a cenar el domingo, sin decirle que Petunia iría ni mucho menos hablarle de la llamada porque había acordado con Rose que le darían la sorpresa. Sin embargo le escribió con la tinta especial a James que Petunia había decidido retirar la demanda, que al día siguiente cenarían con ella y Vernon en presencia de Madison y Jerrod, explicándole que no le decían a Lily para darle la sorpresa el domingo. Le pidió de la misma forma que hablase con el director del colegio para que se viesen lo antes posible, dándole total libertad de contarle lo poco que sabían de él, diciéndole sólo que le pidiese que fuese discreto con esa información.

Después de enviar la carta con Tami se sumergió en la biblioteca en los papeles que le había dado su contador y el señor Andrew Bode, estudiando la propuesta de sociedad que le hiciera James con Alice Longbottom. Le gustaba mucho la idea porque así tendría holgura económica para permanecer en casa cuidando a su esposa, además de poder estudiar con la joven rubia las plantas del mundo mágico y afianzar con eso su avance en recuperar sus recuerdos. Pero por otro lado quería evitar forzar las cosas pues su esposa ya se había dado cuenta que él no estaba bien de salud, además de querer ser cuidadoso en cuanto a involucrarse en el mundo mágico estando éste en guerra.

* * *

Lily, Nataly, Benjy, Mintaka y Leonel se miraron de reojo, preocupados, al ver un cambio en la barrera con apariencia de cortina de agua que rodeaba el entorno en que se desenvolvía la señora Maia. Habían estado conversando en voz baja sobre lo último que les explicó el día antes, en espera de que se levantase para darle la comida.

La pelirroja extendió con cuidado su mano derecha hacia la barrera y tragó saliva al percibir que ahora era muy débil y delgada. Decidida la atravesó y avanzó rápido hasta la cama. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver las esmeraldas antes idénticas a las suyas mirarla luciendo totalmente opacas, así como ver los mechones que eran rojo oscuro como el suyo cambiando rápidamente a canoso, mientras una suave sonrisa se abría paso en el rostro de la anciana.

—No te entristezcas, hija, yo estoy lista para partir —le aseguró Maia con dulzura—. Algún día, cuando seas madre, comprenderás que el haber conocido la dicha de tener a un pequeño en tus brazos y darle tanto como puedes para que pueda vivir feliz te llena tan plenamente que no importa lo que pueda ocurrir, tu vida habrá conocido la felicidad. Yo viví la bendición de mis hijos y nietos, a la que se ha añadido el honor de conocerlos y compartir con ustedes en mis últimos días.

—Tiene razón en que no existe mayor dicha que tener a un hijo entre nuestros brazos. Mi pequeño Harry es la luz de mi existencia —afirmó Lily con cariño. Sabía que estaba rompiendo con el reglamento de los inefables al hablarle de su familia, pero le tenía un gran afecto a la anciana y desde que el primer día leyó las palabras "hijo" y "Harry" en la lámina que le indicara había estado tentada de decirle. Se había contenido de hacerlo buscando un momento y forma propicios de hablarlo con su jefe, pero ahora sabía que no tenía tiempo para convencerlo—. ¿Le gustaría conocerlo? —le preguntó al ver que abría más sus ojos con una mezcla de ansiedad y alegría.

Maia asintió de inmediato, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con renovadas energías. Apenas podía creer que hubiese logrado lo que se propuso al aislarse ahí y que además le fuese concedido el verlo una vez más.

—Las reglas se hicieron para romperse cuando las circunstancias lo ameritan. —se adelantó Leonel al intento de disculparse de su pupila, en cuanto ésta atravesó de nuevo la ahora tenue barrera, en voz baja para que la anciana no lo oyese.

Lily asintió agradecida y salió rápidamente hacia su oficina, en donde Idun y Tyr cuidaban de su bebé y el de su amiga Alice, dejando allí a Neville con la pareja de elfos. Al regresar con Harry en brazos se le oprimió el corazón. La barrera casi se había desvanecido y apenas rodeaba un par de metros alrededor de la cama, desde donde la anciana les pedía a su jefe y compañeros que se acercasen a su lecho. Los vio asentir y avanzar nerviosos hacia ella, entristeciéndose mucho al atravesar lo que ahora sólo parecía una tenue neblina.

—Me ha hecho muy dichosa el compartir mis últimos días con personas tan maravillosas como ustedes —afirmó mientras los miraba de uno en uno, deteniéndose en el mayor—. No se entristezca, joven Leonel. La muerte es sólo una puerta que nos conduce a una nueva forma de vida —le aseguró con cariño tendiéndole la mano—. Al atravesarla nacemos de nuevo, con la curiosidad de un niño, la vitalidad de un joven, la madurez para avanzar con cuidado de no lastimar de un adulto y una forma corpórea adecuada para lo que se ha de aprender.

»En lo que aquí les dejo encontrarán usted y sus pupilos tanto eso como la información que le permitió florecer a mi pueblo, antes que los de otra raza nos declarasen la guerra por negarnos a usar el conocimiento para subyugar a los otros pueblos. Apenas os he podido transmitir las bases, pero sé que tendréis tanto la paciencia para seguir estudiando y aprendiendo para comprender lo que aquí os dejo, como la prudencia para transmitir a los de vuestra comunidad sólo lo que ellos estén listos para asimilar.

—Así lo haremos. Se lo prometo. —le aseguró Leonel sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Apenas puedo creer que me haya sido concedido verle una vez más. —comentó la anciana al ver el bebé, pidiéndole por señas a la pelirroja que se acercase para verlo. Le sonrió agradecida a su amigo cuando la ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado y la mantuvo abrazada para que lo pudiese ver, aunque era evidente tanto en su expresión como en la de los otros que no entendían lo dicho por ella. Lily se sentó a su lado con su hijo en su regazo.

»Cuando este pequeño llegue a ser un adulto se verá empujado por circunstancias muy especiales a hacer un viaje en el tiempo, al igual que otras veintitrés personas, retrocediendo hasta llegar a la época en que recientemente había quedado viuda, a la tierra en que mi pueblo se refugió al terminar la terrible guerra que nos había casi exterminado. —les dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabecita al bebé, que la miraba con sus esmeraldas atentamente intercalando balbuceos y sonrisas.

»Cuando la estrella de siete puntas rebase las figuras del león, el delfín, el fénix y el unicornio alado viajaran diez a buscar a diez, quedando los dos más pequeños atrapados con los diez que fueron a buscar mientras los ocho mayores llegarán conmigo, mi familia y amigos —les dijo señalando la lámina de papel dorado que el primer día le indicase a Lily—. Luego los doce jóvenes y los otros cuatro adultos se les unirán y nosotros les transmitiremos tanto como nos sea posible para la gran responsabilidad que han aceptado, en beneficio de muchos pueblos. Deben avisarle en ese momento al profesor Mithrandir para que prepare a los cuatro últimos viajeros, así como a los profesores y estudiantes de Hogwarts de forma acelerada, pues se verán inmersos en terribles enfrentamientos que decidirán el destino de muchos.

»Te conocí como un joven fuerte, valeroso, determinado, inteligente, con un gran liderazgo y una gran melancolía —afirmó acariciando la mejilla del bebé, su tono lleno de respeto y admiración—. Ya habías descubierto cosas por ti mismo, en tu afán de ayudar a otros. Pero aún te faltaba tanto por aprender y te había dado tantos golpes la vida —se lamentó con tono triste—. Sin embargo te habían sido concedidos también momentos de dicha que atesorabas y usabas como base para seguir adelante, con el apoyo de tu pareja y tus amigos.

»Cuando retorne de ese viaje tendrá que enfrentar mucho, pero conducidle aquí y enseñadle tanto como podáis —les pidió a los inefables—. Es mi deseo ayudarle de esa forma con lo que él y sus acompañantes enfrentarán para que puedan conseguir una ventanita luminosa en el oscuro futuro que mi esposo, mi hermana y amigos visitaron. Hubiese querido hacer más, Harry James Potter Evans, pero mis conocimientos son limitados y no debo alterar la línea del espacio tiempo más de lo que acabo de hacer. —se disculpó con el pequeño.

»Amigos míos, lo que he dicho guardadlo en vuestros corazones hasta que llegue el tiempo que os he indicado. No temáis a la muerte pero tampoco la busquéis. Vivid cada momento con alegría e intensidad. Un fragmento de mi corazón queda con vosotros. Gracias por todo lo que generosamente me habéis dado desde que me conocieron.

Lily, Benjy, Nataly, Mintaka y Leonel bajaron levemente la cabeza ante sus palabras y le sonrieron con cariño, con un nudo en la garganta, empezando a sollozar sin poder contenerse cuando vieron cerrarse sus ojos esmeraldas y su mano deslizarse del rostro del pequeño hacia la sábana, mientras la neblina que los rodeaba desaparecía. Un suave aroma a prado lleno de flores en primavera llenó el lugar y asombrados vieron el cuerpo de la anciana convertirse en polvo bruscamente para luego desaparecer.

—El tiempo hizo en un segundo con su cuerpo lo que llevaba décadas frenando para poder llegar a Harry James Potter Evans. —afirmó con voz quebrada Leonel mirando al bebé.

—Maia. —dijo claramente el pequeño Harry estirando sus manitas hacia el sitio en el que estaba antes la anciana. Luego se giró hacia su mamá y la abrazó, empezando a llorar.

—Mi niño. —lo abrazó Lily con una mezcla de miedo, dolor, angustia y alegría.

Benjy, Nataly, Mintaka y Leonel los miraban con una mezcla de respeto, tristeza y ansiedad. Especialmente el moreno que, al igual que su amiga, estaba pensando en la versión juvenil del pequeño que en ese momento estaba durmiendo en Deercourage bajo pociones.

—Tranquila hija. Nosotros ayudaremos a tu hijo tanto con lo que la señora Maia ha revelado como con todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, porque es tu hijo. —le aseguró Leonel desplazándose a su lado para abrazarla con cariño.

—Voy a traer té con poción tranquilizante para todos. —propuso Benjy con tono suave, asintiendo su jefe y su pareja de amigos.

Nataly y Mintaka se sentaron al lado de la pelirroja, jugando ella con el pequeño para ayudarlo a calmarse mientras él ayudaba al mayor a hacerlo con la madre.

Una hora más tarde, ya estando los cinco serenos y el bebé dormido, Leonel decidió que le guardarían luto por tres días a la señora Maia y descansaría cada uno con sus familiares y amigos, retornando allí el jueves para entre todos armar un plan de trabajo con lo que les había enseñado la anciana y todo lo que había quedado en el lugar para que ellos estudiasen.

* * *

—He confirmado en Azkaban que Tom Riddle visitó a Grindelwald el día que falleció —les dijo Albus con tono preocupado—. El guardia que esa noche lo acompañó a la celda ha muerto en San Mungo, donde había estado desde entonces. Apenas si llegué con él a tiempo para obtener esta memoria. —les explicó, mostrándoles a continuación en su pensadero lo que obtuvo del moribundo.

—No logró sacarle nada. —comentó Angelica confundida, luego de ver lo que el hombre espiase antes que Voldemort se diese cuenta y lo hiriese gravemente mientras huía.

—Nada concreto, en eso tienes razón —confirmó su padre, sin embargo su expresión era muy preocupada—. Grindelwald era un mago muy hábil y astuto, que no confiaba ni siquiera en si mismo cuando se trataba de algo que él considerase importante. El problema es que él había estado investigando sobre las cinco piedras de magia negra y me temo que a eso se refiere la advertencia que nos dejó el señor Saruman.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —le preguntó intranquilo el señor Mithrandir.

—Hemos confirmado que Grindelwald se aisló de sus hombres en cinco oportunidades durante el primer trimestre del año 1945, justo antes que papá Albus lo derrotase y encerrase —respondió Aragorn ante una señal de éste—. En cada viaje llevó sólo a uno de sus seguidores y justo antes de volver al campamento con ellos les aplicó un fuerte encantamiento para bloquear recuerdos.

—Sólo hemos podido obtener fragmentos, pero se ven en los cinco casos una esfera negra, Grindelwald tomando notas en un pergamino e imágenes confusas sobre unas espantosas criaturas. —completó Eowyn que lucía muy demacrada.

Angelica y el señor Mithrandir se miraron alarmados al percibir una fuerte perturbación en la energía del continuo espacio tiempo.

—Investiguemos en los documentos más antiguos sobre ellas. —les ordenó el anciano a todos señalando las estanterías a su derecha, tanto para que lo ayudasen a ubicar algo tan difícil y sospechaba grave como para poder comunicarse con Angelica.

—_¿Los chicos? _—le preguntó a su pupila mentalmente.

—_No puede ser. Están durmiendo bajo las pociones que les indicó Eowyn por el severo problema de salud que les ocasionó su enfrentamiento con Voldemort._ —le respondió ella de la misma manera.

—_La alteración no es grave, pero debemos averiguar lo que la ha ocasionado. Yo lo haré aquí y tú deberás hacerlo del otro lado._

—_Cuenta con ello._

—_Es urgente también que hables con la joven Diana y le expliques claramente la gravedad del problema que pueden generar ella y sus amigos. Ya han ocasionado varias perturbaciones leves y en cualquier momento pueden provocar algo grave._

—_Ellos no vinieron voluntariamente, Mithrandir. Además que tienen problemas con sus memorias y hacen lo posible por no generar problemas. _—protestó Angelica con frustración.

—_Lo sé. Pero aún así están fuera de su tiempo y tú bien sabes que el querer hacer un bien no es garantía de no provocar un gran mal. _—le dijo con tono severo_._

—_¿Debo presionarlos con la ley Dunedain con el problema tan serio que están enfrentando? _—insistió ella preocupada.

—_Ya Albus me ha dicho que sospechas que ella es familiar tuyo. Con mayor razón debes evitar que por afecto a sus amigos, o desconocimiento por su juventud y el problema de memoria, cometa un grave error que lamentará el resto de su vida. Cuéntale con detalle lo ocurrido con Saruman para que comprenda y pueda evitar un destino similar al de quien una vez consideré mi amigo. _—agregó con tono más suave.

—_¿Algún día me permitirás contarte lo que hablé con él? _—le planteó con tristeza.

—_Cuando vengas a retomar tu entrenamiento como te he pedido. _—aceptó luego de pensarlo unos minutos.

—_Con Sirius a mi lado._ —objetó ella de inmediato.

—_Si me demuestras que tiene ascendencia Dunedain y no se quebranta la ley. _—aceptó él con una suave sonrisa.

—_Estoy averiguando. Pero no es fácil y Voldemort no me deja precisamente tiempo libre para todo lo que tengo que hacer. _—protestó enfurruñada.

—_Lo sé, pequeña. Pero ya te he dicho que tanto tu amiga Lily como tú tienen un gran potencial y estoy seguro que pueden hacer mucho más de lo que creen. _—le aseguró con cariñoso tono paternal.

—_¿Nuestros hijos heredarían ese potencial del que hablas? _—le preguntó inquieta.

—_Estoy casi seguro que sí. ¿Por qué lo preg…? _—intentó interrogarla, viéndose interrumpido por la exclamación de Aragorn.

—¡Aquí está la información y es peor de lo que sospechábamos!

Mithrandir, Albus, Arwen, Angelica, Jennifer, Eowyn y Faramir se apresuraron hacia donde él se encontraba, pues sabían que continuamente se esforzaba en controlar su impetuosidad natural y la forma en que se expresó los alarmó.

—No le será fácil a quien se ha hecho llamar Lord Voldemort llegar a ellas. Pero si lo hace, si Grindelwald logró averiguar cómo manipularlas y dejó eso plasmado en el pergamino que logró ver Eowyn en la mente de sus seguidores, puede incluso llegar aquí. —afirmó Albus preocupado, después que todos leyesen lo conseguido por su hijo mayor y permaneciesen en silencio durante casi veinte minutos.

—El Consejo Dunedain acaba de decidir, por lo ocurrido con Saruman, que si uno de los Dunedains puros atraviesa el mismo se verá restringido a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ninguno de nosotros podría ubicar las piedras y destruirlas. Aragorn, Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir deberán retomar el Entrenamiento Dunedain de inmediato —ordenó el señor Mithrandir con el tono firme y frío que usaba como jefe del Consejo Dunedain—. Ustedes siete son mis mejores pupilos actualmente, teniendo libertad de desplazarse a través del Sello Dunedain, pero sólo ellos cuatro podrían hacerlo en las condiciones actuales.

Albus, Angelica, Aragorn, Arwen y Faramir fruncieron el ceño al oír lo decidido por los miembros del Consejo, mientras Jennifer y Eowyn bajaban levemente la cabeza.

—Albus es responsable no solamente de la educación de las nuevas generaciones de brujas y magos que algún día entrarán en contacto directo con nuestra raza, sino de la protección del sitio de acceso a las Tierras de los Mundos Perdidos y de liderar la resistencia contra quien se hace llamar Lord Voldemort. Por Ley del Equilibrio él debe quedarse en Hogwarts y seguirle haciendo frente como decidió hacer.

El aludido asintió aún con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba nada el tono que estaba usando el anciano.

—Angelica y Jennifer deben retomar también el Entrenamiento Dunedain lo antes posible. Pero justo ahora deben continuar en el mundo de los magos, porque si de una de ellas habla la Profecía Dunedain y es Voldemort de quien ésta advierte, debe unirse aquella en quien aparezca el fénix al marcado por la centella y la llama de fuego para detenerlo. Sin embargo, si cuando yo retorne a finales de este año en el mundo de los magos con ellos cuatro para visitarles no se ha producido ninguna de esas cosas, o Voldemort se ha acercado al pergamino de Grindelwald, entonces deberán venir conmigo de inmediato a entrenarse.

—No sin mi esposo. —se opusieron las dos a coro con rotundidad.

—Si ustedes tienen que venir y ellos no pueden hacerlo sin quebrantar nuestras leyes deberán dejarlos y venir a entrenar —replicó él con firmeza, girándose hacia sus otros cuatro pupilos—. Ustedes se quedarán para que retomemos de inmediato el Entrenamiento Dunedain.

—No puedes pedirnos que dejemos a mis dos hermanas menores y papá inmersos en una guerra para venir a entrenar. —se rebeló Aragorn.

—Como jefe del Consejo Dunedain y de acuerdo a nuestras leyes puedo y debo hacerlo, considerando el grave peligro en el que nos veremos inmersos todos si Voldemort consigue esas piedras de magia negra y la forma de manejarlas —le refutó él con firmeza, suspirando al verlos levantarse a los siete enojados—. Sin embargo, comprendo muy bien que les estoy pidiendo algo muy duro y que al haberles permitido el formarse en vuestros años decisivos en el mundo de los magos no lo ve ninguno de ustedes de esa manera.

»Por otro lado, lo permití porque confiaba en Albus de la misma manera en que confío ahora en Aragorn, Angelica, Arwen, Jennifer, Faramir y Eowyn. Es por ello que no os voy a dar a ninguno de vosotros una orden directa como jefe del Consejo Dunedain, obligándoles a abandonar nuestras tierras definitivamente al no querer obedecerme voluntariamente, sino que dejaré que tomen su propia decisión.

»Lo que les estoy planteando no es dividir vuestra familia en los tiempos tan difíciles que estamos viviendo, sino que cada uno de ustedes cumpla con una función de gran importancia para que puedan reunirse fortalecidos a enfrentar el destino de cada uno. Ustedes saben mejor que nadie manejarse igualmente bien en el mundo de los magos y el nuestro. Lo que estoy planteando es aprovechar la diferencia en la forma de desplazarse el tiempo en los dos para entrenarlos tan rápido como sea posible a ustedes cuatro.

»Si estoy dando el plazo hasta diciembre es para darles a Jennifer y Angelica la oportunidad de investigar las familias de sus esposos si deben venir. También a ustedes el tiempo para avanzar lo suficiente para que, en caso de ellos no tener ascendencia Dunedain o presentarse los otros nombrados en la Profecía, puedan ayudarlas con mejor preparación si deciden quedarse en ese momento con ellas.

—¿Cuándo debemos decirle nuestra decisión? —le preguntó Faramir con tono ronco.

—Sólo puedo darles un día de los nuestros antes de revelar esta información al Consejo Dunedain —respondió el anciano señalando lo que habían estado leyendo sobre las piedras, girándose a mirar al de ojos aguamarinas—. Tienes que tomar una decisión en ese tiempo, Aragorn. Sea cual sea la respetaré porque confío en tu buen juicio.

El aludido apretó los ojos y los puños, asintió levemente y salió caminando rápido del lugar, apresurándose los otros jóvenes tras él.

—No puedes poner ese peso sobre los hombros de mi hijo. —le reclamó Albus a quien fuese su mentor.

—Lo siento amigo, pero no tengo elección. Tú y yo sabemos bien que Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir harán lo que él decida. ¿Qué otra opción tengo con lo que ahora sabemos? —le planteó el anciano con tono triste.

Albus se dejó caer en la silla. Era la primera vez que veía a Mithrandir dejar aflorar sus emociones en los muchos años que tenía de conocerlo. Sabía que apreciaba mucho a los seis chicos, especialmente a Aragorn y a Angelica. Cuando hablaron por primera vez de la Profecía Dunedain lo había visto angustiado pero dominarse para analizarla con él. Justo ahora no había logrado contenerse luego de tener que presionarlos de una forma tan dura. Y lo peor es que no podía reprocharle lo que había hecho porque él sabía que como líder de un grupo a veces se tenían que tomar decisiones muy duras.

* * *

—No otra vez esa poción. Sabe horrible y me marea. —se quejó la niña.

—Por favor, señor Potter, no nos obligue a tomarla. —le pidió el gemelito con expresión de súplica.

—Tienen que tomarla —les dijo James con la expresión seria que había tenido que mantener con ellos esos días cuando le tocaba su turno de acompañarlos a tomar el tratamiento—. Es la última vez que tienen que beberla. —agregó en tono suave al ver a los niños a punto de llorar y a los otros chicos mirarla con desagrado.

—¿Podremos jugar con Atlantis en el jardín si la tomamos sin protestar? —le planteó Hermione, buscando algún incentivo para que los niños la bebiesen.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo media hora. —aceptó James después de dudar varios minutos. En las indicaciones de Eowyn decía que debían levantarse sólo a comer y tomar las pociones, permaneciendo el resto del tiempo en cama, pero era la última toma y los chicos habían dejado de presentar ojeras, palidez y cansancio. Además que si esa poción tenía un sabor proporcional a su olor no la hubiese él bebido por voluntad propia le prometiesen lo que le prometiesen.

Los gemelitos le sonrieron agradecidos. Miraron los vasos con la poción con expresión de asco y la bebieron con la mayor velocidad posible, conteniendo la respiración y haciendo todo lo posible por no percibir su sabor como les aconsejó Angela la primera vez que la tomaron.

La poción que estaban tomando era una de las pocas a las que no se les podía quitar el mal sabor, siendo además una de las más peligrosas y usadas sólo en casos graves de problemas mentales por accidentes mágicos. Cuando Angela, Jessica, Ginny y Hermione la vieron en el listado que hizo Eowyn tragaron saliva, pues comprendieron a cabalidad lo grave del problema en el que estaban.

James suspiró al ver a los chicos estremecerse luego de tomarla y hacer esfuerzos evidentes por controlar las náuseas. Había sido así cada vez que tenían que tomar esa poción. Con las otras no tenían problemas, pero con ésa… Lily le había contado la noche antes que tuvo que amenazarlos con su varita para que la bebiesen la segunda vez. Esperó a que se les pasase el malestar y los acompañó al jardín, caminando despacio para que ellos también lo hiciesen.

Allí estaba la mascota muggle de los chicos que Benjy les había dado para que los acompañara, con el mismo aspecto triste que había tenido esos tres días. Sin embargo esto cambió apenas los vio salir por la puerta posterior, corriendo hacia ellos ladrando y batiendo la cola. Vio a los gemelitos correr hacia el animalito y no tuvo el valor para regañarlos después de haberlos visto tomar aquella cosa asquerosa para poder salir a jugar con el perrito.

Lily y Benjy se quedaron parados en la puerta posterior de la casa viendo a James jugando con los doce chicos y el animalito, lanzándose entre ellos una pelota roja y el perrito persiguiéndola ladrando. El bebé despertó con el ruido y al verlos empezó a balbucear y tender sus manitas en dirección a su papá, en brazos de su mamá, girándose a mirarla e intentando moverle el rostro para llamar su atención. Pero la pelirroja tenía sus esmeraldas clavadas en la versión juvenil de su hijo que en ese momento reía con tanta alegría.

—No se puede cambiar el pasado pero sí el futuro, con cada pequeña decisión que se tome en el presente. —recitó Lily la enseñanza de la señora Elba Potter White a su hijo Charlus Potter, en la que les insistiese su suegro a los chicos antes de fallecer.

Benjy tragó saliva al oírla, pues ya le habían contado lo dicho por el papá de su amigo antes de fallecer. Su amiga estaba muy afectada por lo dicho por la señora Maia antes de morir y él la comprendía. Aunque Nataly, Mintaka y Leonel le habían mostrado su apoyo e intentado calmarla, ellos no podían entenderla como él porque no sabían que los chicos a quienes tenían dos meses y medio ayudando eran los diez jóvenes y los dos pequeños a los que se refirió la anciana. Mucho menos que Marte era en realidad Harry James Potter Evans, el heredero de la señora Maia a quien describió tan bien tanto con admiración como con tristeza.

James y Harry se lanzaron en un determinado momento en pos de la pelota que acababa de lanzarles el gemelito, girándose simultáneamente hacia la casa y paralizándose en poses idénticas al tropezar sus miradas con las de los dos observadores silenciosos. Los otros chicos siguieron la dirección hacia la que ellos veían al verlos congelarse, tragando saliva en espera del regaño de la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas.

—Jueguen con el bebé un rato mientras les preparo una torta para celebrar que han terminado con el tratamiento. —les dijo Lily con una sonrisa forzada, entregándole el pequeño a su amigo moreno y huyendo hacia el interior de la casa para que no la viesen llorar.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro los trece que habían estado jugando con el animalito, desconcertados.

Benjy caminó en silencio hasta ellos, le entregó el bebé a su amigo y se arrodilló a abrazar a los gemelitos con desesperación, lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo. Quería a esos pequeños como los hijos que no tenía y lo angustiaba mucho el que la anciana hubiese hablado de un "oscuro futuro".

Los niños le correspondieron al abrazo con fuerza, empezando a sollozar tan silenciosamente como les era posible.

—Ve con mamá —le dijo Harry con tono ronco a su papá tomando en sus brazos al bebé—. Yo me hago cargo aquí, ve con ella. —le insistió al verlo dudar mirando al inefable y los niños, totalmente desconcertado.

James notó que los otros chicos estaban haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar y frunció el ceño. Le dio un beso en la cabeza al bebé, apretó los hombros de su hijo joven en un gesto de apoyo y se apresuró hacia la casa. No entendía lo que pasaba pero sabía que los chicos no le dirían nada mientras que a su esposa le sacaría lo que ocurría.

Ginny tomó al bebé en sus brazos para darle libertad de acción a su novio, alejándolo levemente del grupo en dirección a donde el animalito los miraba expectante. Tenía que distraerlo para que no empezase a llorar y alterar a su versión adulta más de lo que estaba.

—No sé porqué mamá y tú vienen así del trabajo y supongo que no pueden hablarnos de ello, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que el afecto que nos une es tan grande que no importa lo que haya pasado o el obstáculo que tengamos que superar, estamos unidos por la eternidad. Ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni la muerte, ni los enemigos o las circunstancias difíciles que tengamos que enfrentar en nuestras vidas pueden apartarnos a los unos de los otros. Cuando nosotros volvamos a nuestro tiempo ustedes estarán siempre con nosotros en nuestros corazones. —le dijo Harry a Benjy con tono suave pero lleno de seguridad.

—Niños, ustedes son nuestro centro de alegría —les recordó con suavidad Angela, agachada junto a ellos—. Vamos a seguir jugando con Atlantis, disfrutando del aire, el sol y el compartir con Benjy. Vamos. —los animó con cariño, separando primero a la niña y luego al niño, secándoles el rostro con su pañuelo y sonriéndoles suavemente.

Los gemelitos asintieron e hicieron un esfuerzo para calmarse. El niño corrió a tomar la pelota y la niña hacia el sitio en que el perrito estaba jugando con el bebé y la menuda pelirroja. Benjy se levantó apoyado en Harry. Lo abrazó y le revolvió el rebelde cabello negro con cariño. Se secó el rostro y corrió hacia donde le indicó el niño, empezando a jugar con ellos, haciendo aparecer con su varita más pelotas del mismo tamaño de diferentes colores.

Cuando James salió casi media hora más tarde hacia la parte posterior y los vio jugando con tanta alegría sintió que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba hasta casi impedirle respirar. Su esposa había quebrantado todas las leyes de su trabajo y le había contado con detalle todo lo referente a la señora Maia y su hijo.

Al entrar a la casa intentaba imaginar cómo lograr que ella le contase lo que los había perturbado tanto en el trabajo, pero su esposa no le había dado tiempo de abrir la boca. Lo arrastró a la biblioteca, selló e insonorizó el lugar y le contó todo con lujo de detalles, pues según le confesó al final no se sentía ni con fuerzas ni con derecho a cargar ella sola con aquello cuando él era el padre de Harry James Potter Evans.

Ese día se había despertado con un terrible presentimiento apretándole el pecho, lo cual lo había tenido en una angustiosa espera todo el día pues cada vez que le había sucedido alguna desgracia había golpeado su familia. Cuando llegó la lechuza de Sam tuvo que leer dos veces lo que le escribió con la tinta especial para que su cerebro lo asimilase, pues había creído que ése sería el golpe cuando vio acercarse la mancha pardo rojiza a la ventana.

Después había estado excesivamente atento a los chicos, preparado a cualquier reacción negativa a las pociones. Al no ocurrir nada y empezar a jugar con ellos se había distendido por primera vez en lo que iba del día, sólo para que llegasen Lily y Benjy tan… Pero después de lo dicho por esa anciana antes de morir… _"No. Me niego rotundamente. Abuela le enseñó a papá que se podía cambiar el futuro y eso pienso hacer"_.

—ATRÁPALA. —le gritó Angela arrojándole la pelota que tenía en sus manos, riéndose al ver que lo hacía por reflejo y luego se quedaba mirando desconcertado la esfera amarilla en sus manos.

—Ahí voy. —le gritó Christopher corriendo hacia él para quitársela, riéndose al ver que parpadeaba, sonreía y se la arrojaba a la niña.

Jessica, Fred y George se miraron y asintieron. Entraron en la casa y sacaron a una sorprendida Lily a jugar, riéndose mucho cuando el perrito la tumbó y empezó a lamerle la cara que tenía embadurnada con merengue del pastel que había estado preparando.

Una hora más tarde entraban todos riéndose a la casa, subiendo a darse un baño para bajar a ayudar tanto con el pastel como con la cena. Lily y James invitaron a Sirius y Remus, dejándoles éstos una nota a las gemelas para que se les uniesen con sus hermanos y cuñados si llegaban antes de ellos regresar a Maidstone.

Estaban acabando de servir la comida con el pastel al centro cuando llegaron las gemelas con el "cuarteto protector" y el director, los siete con expresiones mezcla de tristeza y preocupación. Los diez chicos mayores se miraron disimuladamente y suspiraron, mientras los gemelitos fruncían el ceño y miraban al chico de ojos esmeralda con una muda petición.

—Buenas noches señores —los saludó Harry respetuosamente—. Esperamos que no les moleste que hayamos decidido festejar el final de nuestro tratamiento sin el dictamen final de la señora Eowyn. —planteó con tono de disculpa, esquivando las miradas de los niños.

—No hay ningún problema, porque ella les hará el examen antes de ustedes celebrar nada. —los regañó el director.

Los doce chicos tragaron saliva y asintieron, saliendo del comedor en fila silenciosa y ordenada para subir al cuarto del primer piso donde dormían las chicas y los había estado examinando diariamente Jennifer según las indicaciones de Eowyn y Arwen.

Benjy, Lily, James, Sirius y Remus miraron interrogantes a las gemelas, frunciendo el ceño al ver que denegaban levemente con expresiones tristes antes de seguir a sus hermanos, cuñados y padre que avanzaban tras los chicos. _"¿Y ahora qué?"_, pensó preocupado el moreno.

—Primero examinen a Diana y Marte, para que yo pueda hablar con ellos si ya están recuperados. —les pidió Aragorn a Arwen y Eowyn con expresión seria.

Las dos asintieron y entraron la pelirroja con la chica al cuarto en que ellas dormían y la rubia con el chico al que usaban ellos en la mansión Potter.

Los gemelitos se miraron a los ojos, comunicándose como siempre lo hacían, para luego avanzar hacia sus padres adoptivos. Los otros chicos se alarmaron, pero al no percibir ninguna perturbación en la energía se quedaron quietos aunque atentos a la situación para intervenir si era necesario.

—Señor Aragorn… —empezó la gemelita parándose muy seria frente a él.

—… señor Faramir… —continuó el gemelito ubicándose frente a su padre adoptivo.

—… les queremos agradecer…

—… todo lo que han hecho…

—… para ayudarnos a los doce…

—… Y también pedirles…

—… que cuando hablen con…

—… Diana y Marte…

—… así como en el momento…

—… en que tengan que tomar…

—… una decisión difícil…

—… tengan muy presente…

—… que no importa lo que…

—… el destino o como se llame…

—… nos obliga a hacer sino…

—… el que nuestras acciones…

—… estén guiadas por el afecto…

—… por las personas que queremos.

La niña se desprendió las dos cintas que sujetaban sus dos colitas de cabello y le entregó una a su gemelo. Luego los dos hicieron con habilidad unas trenzas con ellas y se las amarraron en las muñecas de sus brazos derechos. Al ser marrones y por el trenzado especial que usaron parecían unas pulseras de aspecto masculino.

Los dos Dunedains se habían dejado hacer mirándolos con curiosidad, intrigados por lo que les habían dicho y el gesto que estaban teniendo con ellos. Sus esposas que salían en el momento en que se las amarraban, con los dos chicos que habían estado examinando, los miraron interrogantes. Se desconcertaron al verlos encogerse de hombros. Los cuatro les preguntaron con sus miradas a los otros presentes, frunciendo el ceño al ver que los otros chicos les evadían las miradas mientras los demás lucían desconcertados.

—Marte ya está recuperado del problema reciente, pero sigue presentando los problemas que me informó Jennifer tienen los chicos desde que llegaron aquí. —resumió Eowyn el resultado de su examen.

—Diana también se ha recuperado de lo sucedido el jueves. Pero debe seguir tomando tanto la poción para sus pulmones cuando esté sometida a situaciones de tensión nerviosa, como una cucharadita de la violeta a la hora del desayuno por los próximos siete días. —dictaminó Arwen.

—Así lo hará. —aseguró Harry.

—Vamos a hablar nosotros tres en la biblioteca mientras examinan a sus amigos. —les indicó Aragorn serio.

Albus asintió y con un gesto les ordenó a los Potter no seguirlos. Ya su hijo mayor le había explicado que quería hablar con ellos a solas, porque estaba seguro que la chica estaba entrenando al modo Dunedain a sus compañeros y quería hacerle comprender que no debía seguir con eso mientras no regresasen a su tiempo.

Lily, James y Benjy se miraron inquietos. Les preocupaba mucho la gran angustia que habían visto en los ojos aguamarinas del hermano mayor de las gemelas desde que llegaron los siete Dunedains. Sabían desde el jueves que quería hablar con Diana y Marte sobre lo ocurrido y los entrenamientos que los chicos hacían, pero… Después de lo dicho por la señora Maia y ver las expresiones tanto de Aragorn como de sus acompañantes se sentían angustiados.

—Siéntense chicos —les ordenó Aragorn serio en cuanto entraron a la biblioteca de los Potter, aislándolos con sus conocimientos. Frunció el ceño al ver que los chicos no mostraban sorpresa y le obedecían—. ¿Saben lo que acabo de hacer?

—Sellar e insonorizar este espacio con Magia Antigua. —le respondió Harry con seguridad.

—Dicen que no recuerdan casi nada de sus vidas antes de llegar aquí y Jennifer me ha dicho que tienen otros problemas de salud bastante serios. Sin embargo saben de la casa de las gemelas, que son hijas del director, nos dieron a Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y a mí regalos en navidad acordes con nuestros gustos, han usado técnicas avanzadas de Magia Antigua cuando Voldemort lo ha hecho pero sólo si él lo hace primero y el jueves Diana, Isis y Saturno me han dado a entender que no sólo tienen conocimientos sobre mi raza sino que Diana les está dando a los otros de su grupo el Entrenamiento Dunedain. Quiero que me digan la verdad sobre lo que recuerdan, el porqué están en esta época durante esta guerra y qué saben sobre las leyes de mi pueblo en cuanto a viajes en el tiempo y lo que debe ser enseñado. —les dijo muy serio.

—No se puede viajar en el tiempo con la intención de modificar los acontecimientos, porque se generan perturbaciones en el continuo espacio tiempo con consecuencias negativas aunque la intención sea ayudar. —recitó Angela la ley que tanto los estaba haciendo sufrir.

—El Entrenamiento Dunedain y en los conocimientos que salvaguarda la raza Dunedain ha de ser gradual, organizado y dirigido siempre por alguien que haya alcanzado el sexto nivel de la etapa que se va enseñar a un pupilo, mientras avanza para culminar con el séptimo antes que su pupilo alcance el cuarto nivel. Además ha de ser autorizado por el jefe del Consejo Dunedain. —recitó Harry la ley que su amiga había forzado para ayudarlo a él.

La había cumplido a cabalidad. Para conseguir la autorización había presionado con su condición especial al señor Mithrandir, antes que él renunciase a ser jefe del Consejo para trasladarse al mundo de los magos ante la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Para cubrir el requisito del nivel exigido se había entrenado de forma acelerada, de modo de ser ella quien los entrenase.

—Yo soy sexto nivel de la tercera etapa, además de tener conocimientos prácticos y un entrenamiento teórico en el séptimo nivel. También sé de sellos y algunos hechizos avanzados que sólo son enseñados a quienes están a punto de culminar con este nivel. —afirmó Angela, con seguridad en su voz pero mirando nerviosa a su tío.

—Provenimos de una época en guerra. Habíamos conformado un grupo de entrenamiento y combate antes de vernos trasladados a este tiempo en contra de nuestra voluntad, mientras intentábamos destruir algo protegido por magia oscura muy poderosa —continuó Harry, suspirando al ver a quien tanto quería y respetaba fruncir el ceño—. No podemos explicar porqué estamos tan entrenados, pero suponemos que nuestros tutores se vieron forzados a ello por lo que está ocurriendo en nuestro tiempo. Cuando se está en guerra se deben tomar decisiones difíciles, especialmente si de ellas dependen la vida no sólo de las personas que queremos sino también las de otros.

Aragorn cerró los ojos al oírlo y apretó los puños.

—Es muy difícil hacerlo cuando existe la posibilidad de no volver a ver a quienes queremos cuando regresemos. Pero en esta época estamos luchando contra Voldemort y los mortífagos para evitar en la medida de nuestras posibilidades que hagan un daño grave. También para contener a ese asesino de usar lo que nunca debió aprender, como ocurrió el jueves. Adicionalmente nos estamos preparando lo mejor posible para que podamos ser más efectivos al volver a nuestro tiempo. —continuó con tono suave Angela, que sabía el terrible momento por el que estaba pasando Aragorn y el dolor inmenso que le ocasionaría la decisión que se veía obligado a tomar.

—Aunque Diana está más entrenada que yo, tanto ella como mi novia y mis amigos me consideran su líder y me siguen en las decisiones que tomo —continuó Harry al ver que abría los ojos de nuevo y se preparaba a regañarlos. Quería ayudarlo en el trance tan amargo que estaba pasando y al mismo tiempo hacerle comprender la situación de su grupo sin alterar la línea del espacio tiempo—. Tengo la impresión, por la forma en que hablan las gemelas de usted y los confusos recuerdos que tengo sobre los señores Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir y usted, que comprende mejor que nadie lo difícil que es eso en algunos momentos críticos.

»Señor Aragorn, los Guerreros del Fénix estamos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad, atrapados por un bloqueo temporal, haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer daño y ayudar. Sin embargo, estoy muy consciente que cada decisión que me veo obligado a tomar no sólo me afecta a mí, sino también a mis amigos y a dos niños a quienes queremos como hermanitos nuestros. No sabemos si al volver conseguiremos a nuestros familiares vivos o no, por la guerra en que están inmersos, pero estamos peleando y entrenándonos con el convencimiento que, estén vivos o no, debemos hacer lo que ellos harían si estuvieran en nuestro lugar: Dar lo mejor de nosotros para evitarle dolor y sufrimiento a la mayor cantidad de personas posible.

Aragorn se levantó y caminó hacia el ventanal, mirando hacia fuera mientras meditaba en lo que le habían dicho.

—Necesito que me prometan tres cosas. La primera es que Isis y Saturno no participarán en ninguna batalla ni nada peligroso, como lo que hicieron de ir a Azkaban por el señor Fenwick. —les dijo preocupado después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Ya Diana y yo hemos conseguido la forma de evitar que una situación como esa vuelva a presentarse y, hasta que no volvamos a nuestro tiempo, no se verán involucrados en nada peligroso. No puedo prometerle que lo evitaremos cuando volvamos con los nuestros por razones que usted comprenderá en ese momento. Pero le prometo que hasta entonces daré mi vida de ser necesario para evitar que ellos estén involucrados en algo que comprometa su seguridad. —le respondió Harry con firmeza.

Aragorn frunció el ceño al oír el limitante pero suspiró y asintió. Le había dado a entender que él estaría con ellos en esa época y eso lo tranquilizaba.

—Lo segundo necesito que me lo prometa Diana —afirmó girándose a mirarla—. Si tienes el nivel que me has dicho comprenderás el porqué de mi petición. Necesito saber que no usarás con ellos el método tradicional de Entrenamiento Dunedain. Ustedes no están bien de salud y me angustia mucho el saber que estás empezando la tercera etapa con Marte, Venus, Gea y Urano.

—Le prometo que los entrenaré de tal modo que adquieran los conocimientos y habilidades, pero que no tengan que pasar por el Entrenamiento Dunedain de esa etapa como es enseñado tradicionalmente por los señores. Ellos no están en condiciones de hacerlo como ellos lo enseñan. —le aseguró Angela, mirándolo con una mezcla de afecto y agradecimiento pues le acababa de dar una herramienta para evadir lo que los chicos querían y ella se negaba a hacer.

Harry frunció el ceño y denegó.

—Diana, no quiero que uses el Entrenamiento Dunedain de la forma tradicional, pero mucho menos que comprometas tu salud para entrenarlos a ellos. —la regañó Aragorn de inmediato luego de ver el gesto del chico.

—Me lo está complicando —se quejó la chica, suspirando al ver que los dos entrecerraban los ojos y se preparaban a reñirla—. Está bien, calma. Prometo que los entrenaré completamente sin que ni ellos ni yo veamos comprometidas nuestra salud —se comprometió por el gran afecto que les tenía a los dos—. Exprimiré mi cerebro y conseguiré la forma de hacerlo. —refunfuñó preocupada.

Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras Aragorn denegaba levemente pero se tranquilizaba.

—Lo tercero que necesito que me prometan es que cuidarán de Angelica y Jennifer mientras estén en esta época. Me siento mal por pedírselos, pero ustedes están mejor preparados que ellas y yo me veo obligado a ausentarme con Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir para que al volver las podamos proteger y ayudar de manera más efectiva. —les contó abatido, sentándose de nuevo frente a ellos.

—Le prometo que mientras estemos en esta época protegeremos a Angelica y Jennifer —le aseguró Harry con cariño—. No tiene que sentirse mal por habérnoslo pedido porque de igual manera pensábamos hacerlo. Pero ahora, además de hacerlo por convicción propia, lo haremos también por el gran afecto que usted siente por ellas y la confianza que en nosotros ha depositado.

Aragorn les sonrió y asintió. Se iba a levantar cuando vio sorprendido lo que la chica estaba haciendo y se quedó estático.

Harry se congeló al ver de reojo a Angela quitándose el pasamontañas.

—Por favor, tío Aragorn, necesito que me permitas hacer contigo un contacto mental avanzado, para que no se vea afectada la línea temporal y al mismo tiempo transmitirte algo que necesitarás saber dentro de algunos años. —le pidió con todo el cariño que sentía por él y sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Eres…? —empezó a preguntarle, deteniéndose al verla asentir—. Y Electra es hija de Jennifer y Remus. —afirmó, pues lo venía sospechando desde el jueves.

—Por favor, tío Aragorn, permíteme hacer lo que te pido. —le insistió ella luego de asentir.

—¿Tú eres hijo de Lily y James? —le preguntó al chico, sonriendo al verlo quitarse el pasamontañas antes de asentir.

—Tienes mi permiso. —aceptó Aragorn tendiendo sus manos hacia la chica y cerrando los ojos. Sus instintos le decían que podía confiar en ella.

Harry tragó saliva al comprender lo que Angela haría, para que pudiese darse el procedimiento de Angelica con ellos dos y además evitar la alteración que empezaban a percibir. Suspiró y dejó fluir su energía esmeralda para ayudarla, haciendo algo especial con ella y su don de Percibir e Influenciar los Pensamientos dejándose guiar por sus instintos.

Cuando Aragorn volvió a abrir los ojos los dos chicos tenían puestos sus pasamontañas y él, aunque recordaba todo lo hablado y visto, tenía la seguridad que una vez saliesen de allí olvidaría lo ocurrido desde que su sobrina había decidido quitarse el pasamontañas.

—Gracias por confiar en mí como lo han hecho. Estoy seguro que el día en que me permitan recordar esto comprenderé el porqué me obligan a guardar su secreto. —afirmó antes de darle un abrazo a cada uno.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, suspiró y quitó el bloqueo que había puesto cuando entraron. Salió con los chicos con la tranquilidad de haberlos aconsejado como quería y además haber podido tomar la decisión tan difícil que le había exigido su tutor. Escuchó con paciencia y alegría el veredicto de su hermana y su esposa sobre la salud de los otros chicos.

—Me alegra mucho el saber que se han recuperado y les voy a pedir que tengan mucho cuidado con su salud —les dijo a los otros diez chicos con tono sereno, sonriendo al verlos asentir de inmediato—. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito hablar a solas con Jennifer y Angelica.

Arwen, Eowyn y Faramir tragaron saliva pero asintieron en señal de aceptar su decisión y acompañarlo. Albus suspiró y le palmeó la espalda con cariño antes de indicarles a los demás que lo acompañasen al comedor mientras Aragorn, Angelica y Jennifer se dirigían al jardín.

—Ya puedes devolverles a los chicos sus varitas. —le indicó el director al auror de lentes, sonriendo al ver a los gemelitos batir palmas.

James asintió y las buscó en el gabinete que las había guardado en la Sala de Reuniones, regresando con ellas y dándoselas a su hijo para que le entregase a cada uno de los chicos la suya.

Todos en el comedor se congelaron cuando vieron entrar a Aragorn, Angelica y Jennifer con señales en el rostro de haber llorado apenas disimuladas.

—Debido a la muerte de la persona que buscábamos, lo que conseguimos en el lugar en que Voldemort la asesinó y las investigaciones que hemos hecho al respecto, me veo obligado a ausentarme hasta diciembre —les dijo Aragorn con la mayor firmeza y serenidad que lograba reunir—. Les quiero pedir que hasta entonces se cuiden y ayuden mucho entre ustedes, pero especialmente a mis hermanitas menores.

—Arwen, Eowyn y yo iremos con él —completó Faramir, sonriéndole con apoyo a su cuñado—. Suponemos que a los chicos no los veremos cuando volvamos porque ya habrán regresado a su época, pero queremos ver a todos los demás sanos y unidos cuando regresemos. Sólo sabiendo que harán todo lo posible para que así sea podremos partir tranquilos.

—Prometido. —dijeron a coro Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Benjy y Albus con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Pueden quedarse un rato a compartir la pequeña celebración por nuestra recuperación? —les preguntó el gemelito.

—Quisiéramos que fuese también fiesta de despedida entre ustedes cuatro y nosotros doce, para que con la misma alegría que nos separemos hoy nos reencontremos cuando sea el momento indicado. —explicó la gemelita.

Ocho chicos se miraron entre ellos alarmados por la leve perturbación en la línea del espacio tiempo que por segunda vez en ese día estaban percibiendo. La primera vez fue mientras jugaban y no lo entendieron, pues no estaba haciendo ninguno de los doce nada que la provocase, pero justo ahora los niños estaban haciendo algo que podía ser el causante.

—Sería un honor para nosotros el que ustedes accediesen a compartir de esa manera con nosotros. —los apoyó Harry decidido.

—Gracias por sus palabras, chicos. Nos quedamos para la comida, la torta y lo que se les ocurra hacer para despedirnos con alegría. —aceptó Aragorn con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

Angela sonrió ampliamente y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda adornó el comedor con globos, serpentina y roció sobre todos los presentes confeti. Hermione la regañó con su mirada por haberlo hecho con Magia Antigua y no con su varita, suspirando ante la mirada traviesa con que su amiga le respondía sin palabras "No me importa que no debiera, quería hacerlo así".

Los doce chicos se esforzaron en convertir la despedida de los cuatro Dunedains en un momento alegre, mientras Sirius y Remus se concentraban en ayudar a sus esposas a superar el momento amargo con ayuda de Lily, James y Benjy.

Albus les agradecía en el alma a los doce jóvenes lo que estaban haciendo, pero especialmente a los dos que habían hablado con Aragorn en la biblioteca. Lo había visto salir de allí no sólo decidido sino tranquilo, después de haber estado tan angustiado desde que el señor Mithrandir hubiese descargado en sus hombros la responsabilidad de la decisión tan difícil que había tomado. Su hijo mayor era un gran líder que se crecía ante las dificultades y, aunque siempre lo intuyó, lo había demostrado con creces no sólo por la decisión tomada sino por hablarlo él con las gemelas y la forma positiva en que había reaccionado a la propuesta de los gemelitos.

Dos horas más tarde se despidieron Albus, Aragorn, Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir, pues el primero los iba a acompañar hasta la casa del señor Mithrandir para despedirse allí tanto de ellos como su tutor, además de ayudarlos con la conversación y despedida de Luthien.

—Chicos, Benjy, Angelica, Jennifer, Remus, Sirius, quisiera pedirles que se queden esta noche aquí y compartan con Lily, Harry y conmigo al menos hasta el desayuno. —les pidió James apenas desaparecer ellos cinco.

—Nosotros lo haremos con gusto. —aceptó Harry en nombre de los doce, haciendo caso omiso del leve carraspeo de su mejor amiga y la leve perturbación en la energía.

—Igual yo. —lo apoyó Benjy mirando con afecto a su compañera de trabajo.

—Nosotros cuatro también nos quedamos —decidió Jennifer luego de consultar con la mirada a su gemela—. Gracias a todos por la forma en que nos están apoyando.

Sus oyentes asintieron con suaves sonrisas. Luego todos se desplazaron a la sala y allí se sentaron a hablar alrededor de la chimenea encendida, contando anécdotas escolares tanto los mayores como los doce chicos que tenían desde la navidad fingiendo haber empezado a recordar algunas. Obviamente eran las más inocuas, que no tuviesen que ver directa o indirectamente con Voldemort.

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar, James viajó al colegio para hablar con el director sobre lo que le pidiese su suegro. Once de los chicos viajaron a Greenprairie mientras Angela lo hacía con Angelica a la pradera a los pies del Ben Macdui, en que generalmente acampaban para practicar, a petición de la mayor que estaba preocupada por las perturbaciones percibidas el día anterior. La más joven había aceptado intrigada acompañarla cuando se lo pidió.

Hermione hubiese querido regañar a los gemelitos, Harry y Angela por lo hecho la noche antes, pero ni la última estaba ni su prometido le permitió acercarse a los otros tres. Apenas aparecieron en Edimburgo se la llevó aparte y habló con ella. Fred se enfocó en animar a Jessica, mientras Luna, Neville y George lo hacían con los gemelitos y Ginny con Harry, pues sabían que para ellos había sido muy dura la despedida de la noche anterior.

* * *

—Lo que me has contado sobre el padre de Lily es asombroso. Con mucho gusto te acompañaré a hablar con él. Es posible que haya sido alumno mío y si puedo ayudarlo de alguna manera con su problema de salud con gusto lo haré. —le dijo Albus a James, después de escuchar atentamente en su oficina durante más de dos horas el relato pormenorizado que el auror de lentes le hizo sobre lo que sabían Sam Evans y él de la vida del padre de Lily.

Viajaron por la red flú a Deercourage y desde allí James le avisó con Falconer a Sam, que les respondió de inmediato agradecido que con mucho gusto los recibiría en la casa. El auror se había levantado con una angustia en su interior aún mayor que el día antes y había decidido que esa reunión debía darse lo antes posible. Tenía la fuerte sensación que estaba luchando contra el tiempo.

Remus había logrado acostar a Jennifer de nuevo a dormir, lo cual lamentó en ese momento pues sabía cuanto quería conocer a los papás de Lily. Sin embargo la dejó en compañía de Benjy en cuanto éste le susurró que no dejase sola a la pelirroja en la medida de lo posible. Los dos sabían que ella se refugiaba en el castaño cuando no podía hacerlo por alguna razón en James y desde el día anterior estaban los esposos Potter evidentemente mal anímicamente.

Rose y Sam Evans recibieron con una gran sonrisa frente a la chimenea a Lily con el pequeño Harry, James, Remus, Sirius y Albus, que se paralizó por un momento al ver al padre de su pupila pelirroja.

—Rose, Sam, quiero presentarles al profesor Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts y un excelente amigo. —dijo formal James mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia al último señalándole con sus ojos avellanas a la primera.

—Es un honor para nosotros conocerlo, profesor Dumbledore. —le aseguró Sam tendiéndole la mano, inquieto por la reacción de él, abriendo mucho los ojos al estrechar su mano pues una multitud de recuerdos lo sacudieron.

—El honor es mío al conocer a los padres de la mejor estudiante que ha tenido mi colegio en mucho tiempo —le respondió Albus mientras le transmitía un poco de energía por su mano—. Con el perdón de la señora quisiera hablar a solas con el señor algunas cosas urgentes.

—Claro, profesor, no hay problema. —le aseguró ella, suponiendo que querría hablarle de la guerra en el mundo mágico de la que sabía tan poco por la protección a la que su esposo, su hija y su yerno la tenían sometida.

Apenas entrar a la biblioteca Sam se derrumbó en una silla sujetándose la cabeza mientras Albus sellaba el lugar para que nadie los escuchase.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Aturdido. Acabo de recordar muchas cosas de forma demasiado rápida, señor Albus. No sé si James le explicó mi problema, pero hasta hace unos segundos no recordaba que mamá me puso por nombre Arathorn. —le respondió con sinceridad, masajeándose las sienes.

—James me contó todo lo que te sucedió y lo que habían podido averiguar sobre ti hasta ahora, como lo autorizaste. —le respondió el mayor, sacando de su capa la poción que su esposa le recomendase luego de él explicarle brevemente los síntomas presentados por la persona que vería. _"Si me hubiese imaginado que era Arathorn se lo hubiese dicho a Luthien y ella me habría dado no sólo la poción, sino que me habría pedido que lo llevase con ella de inmediato para atenderlo personalmente"_, pensó triste.

—Gracias señor Albus —le agradeció sinceramente el más joven, al sentirse un poco mejor luego de beberla—. Por favor, necesito saber de mis cuatro hermanos menores.

Albus suspiró y cerró los ojos. _"Si esta reunión se hubiese dado ayer… Pero ahora me es prácticamente imposible el contactar a Arwen hasta diciembre. Ayudaré a Arathorn para que en este tiempo se recupere y el reencuentro sea dichoso"_. Al abrir los párpados y ver la expresión de angustia en las esmeraldas frente a él comprendió que había malinterpretado su gesto.

—Arwen, Aragorn, Faramir y Eowyn están en perfectas condiciones de salud —le aclaró rápidamente para tranquilizarlo—. Es sólo que justo anoche han viajado a las altas montañas del oeste con el señor Mithrandir para iniciar la tercera etapa del Entrenamiento Dunedain, por lo que me será imposible ponerlos en contacto hasta diciembre, en que ellos vendrán a ver a mis hijas Angelica y Jennifer y podré reunirlos contigo.

—La tercera etapa del Entrenamiento Dunedain… —murmuró Arathorn preocupado, masajeando su sien derecha para aliviar un poco el violento acceso de dolor de cabeza.

—Tranquilo, Arathorn. Te aseguro que ellos estarán bien y esto nos dará tiempo para que te recuperes totalmente. Luthien te ayudará con el problema de salud que tienes. —le aseguró poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y transmitiéndole un poco de energía.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Albus, pero… Necesito ayuda con mi nieto y creí que mi hermana podría dármela. —le confesó luego de dudar un par de minutos.

—¿Ayuda con tu nieto? —le preguntó Albus intrigado, sentándose frente a él.

Cuando casi dos horas más tarde salieron los dos de la biblioteca estaban Rose, Lily, James y Remus riendo de las payasadas de Sirius jugando al caballito con Harry. Los cinco adultos se congelaron al ver salir al de ojos esmeraldas tan pálido y cansado, mientras el de ojos azules estaba pensativo y evidentemente preocupado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó inquieta Rose.

—Nada, mi amor. Simplemente he abusado de la buena voluntad del director al pedirle ayuda con cierto viejo problemita mío. —le respondió Sam con cariño, apresurándose a abrazarla.

—Irás a verte con el doctor Bennett pasado mañana sin excusas. —lo regañó ella de inmediato, suspirando y sonriendo al verlo asentir con expresión de niñito regañado.

—¿Papá? —preguntó asustada Lily.

—Lily, señora Rose, no tienen que preocuparse. El señor Sam Evans se encuentra bien. Es sólo que me ha hablado de su problema de salud porque yo le pedí que lo hiciera, luego que James me hiciese unas preguntas interesantes antes de venir aquí. Puedo decir con seguridad que la respuesta a su inquietud es un rotundo sí. Yo quiero y puedo ayudarlo. —las tranquilizó Albus mientras al mismo tiempo le respondía camufladamente al auror de lentes la inquietud que leía en su mirada avellana.

—SÍII —gritó feliz Lily como una niña pequeña, sonrojándose al ver la expresión de regaño de su mamá y las risas apenas contenidas de su papá, su esposo, sus amigos y quien le acababa de dar tan buena noticia—. Gracias Albus, y perdona mi reacción.

—No te preocupes por eso —la tranquilizó guiñándole el ojo derecho—. Ahora si me disculpan quiero viajar al colegio para contactar a la persona adecuada para ayudarlo, además de hacer algunas averiguaciones que son urgentes. —agregó mirando a Arathorn, asegurándole una vez más en forma camuflada que conseguiría la manera de traer a los cuatro de regreso lo antes posible. _"Me importa muy poco si Mithrandir se enoja y me expulsa para siempre de las tierras Dunedains. Arathorn y Arwen necesitan verse y ayudar a Harry ahora mismo"_, pensó mientras viajaba a través de la red flú al colegio, luego de despedirse de todos.

Remus y Sirius se miraron interrogantes, sonriendo el primero y asintiendo al ver al segundo encogerse de hombros y señalarle con una cabezadita a sus amigos. Los dos conocían lo suficiente al director para saber que tras sus aparentemente inocentes palabras había mucho más, sin entender ninguno de los dos lo que podría ser. Sin embargo el ver a Lily y a James más distendidos luego de oírlo, cuando habían estado tan angustiados y deprimidos desde el día antes, llevó al de ojos grises a decidir que eso era lo importante y al de ojos miel a apoyarlo.

* * *

Angela se quitó el pasamontañas apenas su mamá le explicó lo que quería hablar con ella, confirmándole que era su hija y prometiéndole que hablarían sobre decírselo a Sirius luego que hablasen lo que Angelica había planteado.

—Lo que me has contado del señor Saruman… Eso es… Tal vez haya traicionado la confianza de Mithrandir, pero nunca han debido considerarlo un Dunedain traidor —protestó llena de dolor una vez que terminó de escuchar a su mamá—. Mis amigos y yo sabemos mejor que nadie lo difícil que es estar en una situación como la suya.

—Es por eso que te he contado lo que hasta hace unos minutos sólo yo sabía, pues Mithrandir aún está muy dolido con su amigo y no me ha permitido todavía contarle lo que hablé con él —le dijo Angelica abatida—. Hija, me tiene muy preocupada que desde que ustedes están aquí he percibido algunas perturbaciones en la energía.

—Lo sé, mamá. Hemos hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo, especialmente yo, pero es muy difícil para nosotros estando cerca de ustedes contenernos en lo que hacemos o decimos —le respondió, suspirando al verla fruncir el ceño—. Por eso nos hemos alejado después que Electra generó un cambio tan fuerte al acercarse a hablar con Remus y James —le explicó—. A raíz de eso me vi obligada a explicarles a los otros chicos con detalle lo que sabía de esta fuerte limitante que tenemos. Con los únicos que no lo he hablado es con los gemelitos, pero después de lo ocurrido anoche me temo que tendré que hacerlo. —afirmó abatida.

—¿Fueron los niños los que generaron también la ocurrida temprano? —le preguntó Angelica inquieta.

—No, no fue ninguno de nosotros doce y eso me tiene bastante preocupada. ¿Quién puede haber generado esa perturbación tan extraña? —le preguntó a su mamá.

—No lo sé. Yo también estoy inquieta porque ya sospechaba que no habían sido ustedes —le confesó, suspirando y abrazándola con cariño al ver sus ojos grises—. Me imagino que no quieres que Sirius sepa la verdad porque empezaría a hacer preguntas sobre tu salud y nuestras reuniones que serán muy difíciles de responder.

—No puedo, mamá. Perdóname pero no puedo hablarlo con él. —sollozó Angela abrazándose con fuerza a ella.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña. Te entiendo perfectamente. No le diremos nada mientras no consigamos una forma de decirle entre las dos tanto tu identidad como lo relacionado con el don del Manejo de la Energía. —le aseguró mientras le acariciaba espalda y cabeza con cariño para calmarla.

—Gracias mamá. —le sonrió la chica desde su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Angelica le empezó a cantar la nana y se recostaron las dos en la grama, quedándose las dos adormiladas por el cansancio y la tristeza. Las despertó el cántico de _Fawkes_ que las sobrevolaba, quejándose las dos al sentir sus esclavas calientes (pues luego del incidente matutino de las gemelas habían modificado también las de los miembros de la O.D.F. protegidos por los chicos, para que pudiesen comunicarse entre ellos) , con el sol del atardecer sobre sus rostros.

—Debo irme —se disculparon las dos a coro al leer el mensaje—. Están preocupados —explicaron las dos de nuevo simultáneamente, soltándose a reír ante esto—. No quiero que te preocupes por la perturbación de ayer temprano, yo me ocupo de eso —le dijo Angelica firme, sonriendo al verla asentir—. En cuanto a los gemelitos, déjame buscar una forma para hablar yo con ellos sin presionarlos.

—Gracias mamá. —le agradeció Angela de corazón, abrazándola.

Se levantaron y desaparecieron simultáneamente al modo Dunedain, la mayor hacia Deercourage con _Fawkes_, la menor hacia Greenprairie. Al llegar tuvieron que oír los regaños de sus respectivas parejas y amigos antes de poder intentar explicarse, pues todos estaban demasiado preocupados por su desaparición. Cuando les iban a empezar a contar que habían estado hablando las dos las interrumpió el aviso del fénix de una batalla en las cercanías del Ministerio de Magia. _Fawkes_ primero les dio la información a los que estaban en la mansión Potter y luego a los chicos en Edimburgo.

Apenas un minuto después de aparecer frente a la estación de Charing's Cross vieron horrorizados Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius, Benjy, Angelica, Jennifer, Albus y los diez Guerreros del Fénix mayores caer asesinados por Maldiciones Asesinas a Rose y Sam Evans, así como también a Madison y Jerrod Acker, frente al restaurante en que esperaban reunirse con los Dursley que estaban detenidos a dos cuadras por el grupo de aurores de Scrimgeour.

—¡NO! —gritaron al unísono llenos de dolor.

Veinte minutos más tarde Voldemort daba la orden a los mortífagos de desaparecer. Había creído preparar un ataque exitoso contra la sede del poder gubernamental mágico y se consiguió con un enfrentamiento como jamás se hubiese imaginado. Era la primera vez que varios de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los Guerreros del Fénix no se habían limitado a desmayar, desarmar y atar a sus hombres, sino que los habían atacado con ferocidad mientras el director intentaba contenerlos con órdenes poco disimuladas. _"¿Qué rayos ha pasado?"_, se preguntó inquieto luego de ordenarles a sus hombres que lo dejasen solo.

—¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? —gruñó Moody a los Potter, Black, Lupin, Longbottom y Benjy después de desarmar a Lily y Alice.

—Mis padres. —le respondió lacónicamente la pelirroja señalándole con un leve movimiento de cabeza y sus esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas a los cuerpos sin vida de quienes tanto quería.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Scrimgeour al oírla y mirar en la dirección indicada, pues se les había acercado preocupado. Nunca había visto al grupo de Moody actuar como lo acababan de hacer, ni quedarse a los amigos de los esposos Potter que no eran aurores al finalizar un combate, y ahora comprendía la razón.

—Llévatelos hija. —la autorizó Alastor con la voz quebrada mientras les devolvía sus varitas a las dos. Se estaba saltando todos los procedimientos en ese caso pero le importaba muy poco.

—Gracias. —le dijo con sinceridad James mientras la abrazaba por los hombros. En seguida la llevó hasta ellos, escoltados por sus amigos y el director.

—Yo me ocupo con mis hombres y los tuyos de la limpieza del lugar. Llévate a Gawain Robards contigo para que hagan todo el papeleo que ella no está en condiciones ahora de hacer. —le dijo Rufus al auror gruñón, asintiendo en su dirección al ver por primera vez en su rostro una expresión agradecida. Se giró y empezó a organizar a todos los aurores como había dicho.

Jennifer y Angelica lloraban, tanto por el dolor de Lily como el que sabían sentiría Arwen cuando supiese que había estado tan cerca y tan lejos de Arathorn. Sam Evans era el hermano que su cuñada tenía años añorando y ahora no vería nunca más con vida. También lloraban por el dolor que ellas estaban sintiendo al ver muerto a quien tanto habían querido y añoraron durante años. No podían asimilar que no hubiesen podido conocer a los papás de Lily a pesar de su larga amistad y haber descubierto antes que Sam Evans era en realidad Arathorn.

Albus sonrió entre sus lágrimas. Había visto cuando intentó defender a su esposa y amigos con lo poco que recordaba de Magia Antigua, antes de caer muerto en el mismo momento que la mujer que había amado y le permitió conocer la felicidad luego del dolor de la muerte de su primera esposa. En la mañana le había dicho que deseaba recordar más para poder ayudar y justo antes de morir lo había hecho.

* * *

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntaron los gemelitos a coro, asustados por el estado en que llegaban los diez mayores.

—Apenas aparecimos vimos a los Lestrange asesinar a mis abuelos. —les respondió Harry derrumbándose en el mueble grande de la sala, quitándose el pasamontañas y arrojándolo con rabia al otro extremo de la sala.

Luna y Neville arrastraron a los niños y Jessica hacia el comedor para que los curasen y hablar, si es que podían con el nudo que tenían en sus gargantas, acompañados de Angela, Fred y George. Ginny, Hermione y Ron se quedaron con Harry solos en la sala, escuchándolo desahogarse mientras la menuda pelirroja los curaba, en silencio.

Los que estaban en el comedor se sobresaltaron al ver a Angela golpear la mesa con el puño de su mano derecha cerrado y desaparecer.

—No puedo ir tras ella. —musitó asustado George.

—Volverá. Ha ido a buscar algo —le dijo Luna con seguridad—. Sólo logró transmitirme eso cuando intentaba hacerlo contigo. Está muy alterada.

La vieron aparecer quince minutos más tarde con tres carpetas en sus manos, cuando la angustia en sus pechos estaba llegando a niveles intolerables.

—Tenía que sacarles copia antes que Petunia Dursley los destruya, para que Harry los pueda leer cuando pueda y quiera hacerlo. —explicó entregándoselas a Neville, que asintió y sin mirar de qué se trataba los guardó.

Los niños la empujaron suavemente a una silla para que se sentara y les permitiera curarla.

—Harry, Ginny y yo vamos a ir a Deercourage a acompañar a Lily, con nuestras apariencias y voces alteradas. Me acabo de comunicar con Benjy por la esclava y él nos cubrirá con la excusa que somos inefables —les anunció Hermione ya con la apariencia de Mintaka Henley—. El señor Leonel y los esposos Mintaka han aceptado que vayamos con sus apariencias nosotros tres durante dos horas, para luego tomar nuestros lugares —les explicó al ver sus expresiones interrogantes—. Ron está con ellos para coordinarnos.

Los ocho chicos en la cocina asintieron en aceptación.

Albus se llevó aparte a sus hijas gemelas tan pronto le fue posible, después que los tres chicos que se habían presentado bajo la apariencia del jefe y dos de los compañeros de Lily les confiasen en susurros a quienes sabían de ellos que eran "Marte, Venus y Gea". No le fue muy difícil separarlas de Remus y Sirius porque los dos estaban escoltando férreamente a Lily y James, mientras que sus hijas lo habían interrogado con sus miradas apenas reaccionar.

Les explicó en voz muy baja lo que James le había contado esa mañana y su conversación con Arathorn. Tuvo que darles una fuerte dosis de poción tranquilizante al finalizar, para que estuviesen en condiciones de acompañar a Lily como querían.

Fue una noche terrible para todos los que estaban en Deercourage. Empeoró cuando acompañaron a la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda a llevar los cuerpos de sus padres a Saint Albans y se encontraron allí a una enfurecida Petunia Dursley, que acusó a su hermana menor de ser la culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Albus, Alastor, Alice, Frank, Benjy y Leonel tuvieron que intervenir para evitar que James, Sirius, Remus, Angelica y Jennifer usasen magia contra ella. El director agradeció interiormente que fuese realmente el jefe de los inefables y no Harry quien estuviese en ese momento con ellos.

Vernon había esperado a su esposa con su bebé en el auto, como ella le pidió, saliendo de allí de inmediato con ella hacia Surrey apenas se subió al vehículo. No sabía exactamente lo ocurrido, pero sabía que sus suegros habían fallecido y Petunia no quería volver a saber nada de Lily Potter y los que eran como ella. Él haría cuanto estuviese a su alcance para que así fuese.

En horas de la madrugada del domingo 11 de enero de 1981 Voldemort le ordenaba desdeñoso a Peter Pettigrew que desapareciese, luego que su generalmente inútil espía le revelase que horas antes sus hombres habían asesinado a los padres muggles de Lily Potter en el enfrentamiento en Londres.

—Ahora sí entiendo lo que ha pasado —comentó mientras se servía vino en una copa—. No estoy seguro, pero tengo la impresión que uno de esos que estaban frente al restaurante estaba peleando con mis hombres con la misma habilidad que usan los encapuchados. Eso no tiene ningún sentido si era un muggle, a menos que no lo fuese realmente pero llevase años aparentando serlo —meditaba preocupado—. Hoy mismo tengo que tener aquí a Benjy Fenwick y arrancarle la verdad sobre esos entrometidos. Tengo que saber con certeza a quiénes me estoy enfrentando. —decidió antes de convocar a los Lestrange a su presencia.

Los doce chicos observaron de lejos el funeral a los señores Evans, fingiendo visitar a unos familiares como ya habían hecho cuando fue el del señor Charlus Potter. Pero habían dos diferencias fundamentales, mientras aquél había sido hecho al modo mágico éste lo era al modo muggle y en esta oportunidad no estaban Arwen, Aragorn, Eowyn y Faramir allí. Después de irse todos los muggles que conocieron a los papás de Lily presidió Albus una emotiva despedida al modo mágico, presentando el saludo de Merlín todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los Guerreros del Fénix a Rose y Sam Evans, pues los chicos se les habían acercado con sus pasamontañas, guantes y capas negras.

Lily les agradeció a todos entre lágrimas el gesto, antes de marearse fuertemente y que James desapareciese con ella hacia Deercourage. Angelica y Sirius cuidaban del bebé desde la noche antes, luego del incidente en Saint Albans.

—Por favor, si Lily necesita algo… —empezó Harry mirándolos.

—Les avisaré de inmediato. —completó Benjy con firmeza, asintiendo al verlos hacerlo antes de desaparecer.

—¿Tienes cómo contactarlos? —le preguntó Edgar extrañado.

—Sí. —respondió lacónicamente el moreno antes de desaparecer.

Los miembros de la O.D.F. que no lo sabían se miraron interrogantes, mientras los otros fruncían el ceño y desaparecían, a excepción del más bajito de los Merodeadores que se removió nervioso antes de desaparecer. Él sabía que los días de Benjy Fenwick estaban contados luego de lo que su amo le sacase sobre él, lo que le daba pánico luego de la amenaza que hiciera el que se hacía llamar Marte.

—Gracias por venir. Madeleine estuvo a punto de suspender la celebración cuando le conté lo de los padres de Lily, después que me insistiese mucho en querer saber la razón de mi tristeza. Pero Maureen y yo la convencimos de no hacerlo porque Emma y Esmond han estado muy ilusionados, luego que nos convencieron de quedarse hasta hoy con nosotros para el cumpleaños de Robin prometiéndonos que traerán las mejores notas de su clase. —les contó Leonel a Benjy, Nataly y Mintaka mientras los acompañaba por el jardín de su casa, donde habían aparecido, llevándolos hacia el lugar en que harían la celebración.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Sabes que queremos mucho a tus nietos. —lo tranquilizó Nataly con una sonrisa amable.

Estaban cantándole el cumpleaños al menor de los hijos del jefe de los inefables cuando los sobresaltó el ruido de las apariciones de casi treinta mortífagos.

—¡Benjy! —exclamaron asustados los doce chicos al recibir la señal de emergencia en sus esclavas, mirándose rápidamente Angela y Harry antes de dirigir simultáneamente sus manos derechas hacia los gemelitos.

—¿Qué han hecho? —gritaron los niños a coro al ver que no podían desaparecerse.

—Cumplir con las promesas que les hicimos a Benjy y a Aragorn —les respondió Harry con firmeza antes de aplicar sobre su esclava el hechizo localizador—. Vamos. —les ordenó a los otros al ver que estaba en casa de los Major.

Al aparecer vieron a los tres Lestrange desaparecer con Benjy, que había entregado su varita para poner a todos a salvo como le exigían los tres mortífagos.

—No lo voy a permitir. —gruñó Leonel desapareciendo con uno de los mortífagos al que agarró fuertemente mientras lo hacía.

—Ayuden a los señores Brown a atenderlos y sellen la casa para todos los demás. Venus, Diana, Júpiter y yo vamos tras ellos. —les ordenó Harry a los otros antes de desaparecer con los que había nombrado.

—Per… —intentó detenerlo Hermione al sentir la fuerte perturbación en la energía, desapareciendo para seguirlos al igual que Ron.

Los otros en el lugar se asustaron al ver reaparecer una importante cantidad de mortífagos antes de poder poner el sello, mayor a la que habían conseguido al llegar. Empezaron a combatir Luna, Neville, Jessica y Fred con los familiares y amigos de Leonel Major presentes en la que hasta poco antes había sido una fiesta. Minutos después reaparecían Hermione, Ron, Ginny y George por la señal que les enviaron los cuatro que se habían quedado. Vieron caer muertos a Madeleine y Eric Brown protegiendo a sus hijos, los cuales ya estaban malheridos al igual que los otros presentes. Laurence y Robin Major cayeron muertos poco antes que desapareciesen los mortífagos luego de dejar la marca tenebrosa sobre la casa.

—Eric, Madeleine, Emma, Esmond… —murmuró Christopher apenas consciente mirando a su hermano y su cuñada muertos, sus sobrinos seriamente heridos.

—Tranquilo. —le dijo con cariño Jessica mientras empezaba a atenderlo rápidamente.

—Debemos sacarlos de aquí. Pueden volver. —les dijo Ron a sus compañeros.

—Mi casa. —sugirió Christine, que era examinada por la castaña.

Los que estaban conscientes apuntaron con sus varitas en dirección a la aparición que los sobresaltó, bajándolas al ver que se trataba de la chica de respiración difícil.

—No he… podido… detenerlo —les dijo con frustración a sus amigos—. Debemos… irnos de… aquí… Vendrán más… Apenas si… he podido… ponerles… trampas… para ganar… tiempo para… él y nosotros.

—Vamos a casa de los señores Brown. Lleva a los gemelitos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. —le ordenó Jessica.

—Nuestras capas… trasladadores… especiales. —afirmó Angela mientras asentía y movía su mano izquierda, desapareciendo en seguida.

Los otros chicos comprendieron y cubrieron rápido con sus capas a los heridos, sosteniéndolos mientras desaparecían hacia Bristol. En cuanto reaparecieron Luna, Neville y Ron empezaron a reforzar las barreras de la casa mientras Jessica y Ginny atendían con ayuda de Hermione, Fred y George a Emma, Esmond, Maureen, Christine, Christopher, Nataly y Mintaka, los tres últimos estaban inconscientes y los otros perdieron el conocimiento al poco de aparecer.

Harry apareció casi media hora después gravemente herido, llevando con él los cuerpos sin vida tanto de los que habían dejado atrás en la casa de los Major como de Benjy Fenwick y Leonel Major. Ni siquiera Hermione tuvo fuerzas para reclamarle lo sucedido al ver la expresión con la que llegaba y la condición en que estaba, ayudando ella y Ron a Ginny a atenderlo mientras Chris & Chris se precipitaban a llorar sobre el cuerpo sin vida del inefable moreno que tanto querían.

—Si yo no… —empezó Harry con voz ahogada.

—Ahora lo importante es ayudar a los que han sobrevivido. —lo cortó la castaña con firmeza.

—Benjy me había pedido que no permitiese que el señor Leonel Major le intentase salvar la vida. —confesó Harry, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar, antes de perder el conocimiento.

—Por favor Dios, permite que nos vayamos ya de esta época. —suplicó Hermione apretando en su puño derecho la pequeña medalla con la imagen de la trinidad que su mamá le regaló cuando era una niña, el día antes de ir a Hogwarts, llorando sin poder contenerse.

Dos horas más tarde diez de los chicos se quitaban sus esclavas, cansados de anular las señales de mensajes que les estaban enviando. Sólo la conservó en su brazo la castaña, que los leía sin hacer ningún ruido ni comentario de espaldas a los otros, y Harry que estaba inconsciente. Ron había decidido que permanecerían aislados hasta que lograsen poner fuera de peligro a todos los sobrevivientes, incluyendo a Harry que estaba grave. Todos tenían heridas serias y estaban muy deprimidos, mientras que los gemelitos estaban aún en shock.

—¿Por qué no cesa la perturbación? ¿Qué más podemos hacer? —preguntó frustrado el pelirrojo alto a nadie en particular.

—Por los que se han estado intentando comunicar con nosotros. Sospechan quiénes somos y se deben imaginar que estamos involucrados en lo ocurrido en casa de los Major al no aparecer Benjy. —explicó Luna con seguridad.

—Si hubiese alguna forma de hacerles creer que no estuvimos ahí tal vez… —empezó a plantear Jessica, deteniéndose al percibir que no cesaba la perturbación.

—No funciona porque Benjy está muerto —dijo con tono inexpresivo Neville, mirando a los gemelitos mientras recordaba el ataque a su familia, su pecho lleno de dolor mientras su mente intentaba procesar lo ocurrido, las implicaciones y las consecuencias—. El problema es que nuestros familiares sospechan quienes somos.

—¿Y cómo rayos se supone que resolvamos eso? —gruñó Ginny con frustración al percibir que la perturbación disminuía.

—Tal vez si intentamos borrarles los recuerdos mientras duermen los afectaríamos menos, porque cuando se duerme incluso la Occlumancia es difícil. —sugirió George, suspirando al ver denegar a Luna y Hermione.

—No podemos borrarles los recuerdos porque después que lo hicimos están muy atentos a evitarlo —explicó Angela lentamente, sentada mirando el fuego de la chimenea fijamente. Los otros se sobresaltaron al oírla pues era la primera vez que hablaba desde que apareció allí con Chris & Chris—. Pero podemos trasladarlos de la conciencia a la inconsciencia. Pasarían a ser sueños muy vívidos, sensaciones no definidas que confundirían con presentimientos, pero no tendrían la seguridad que ahora tienen.

—Es un procedimiento complicado y extenuante —comentó Hermione preocupada, meditando lo dicho por ella—. Pero según lo que percibimos el problema es que ellos sepan o sospechen quiénes somos y no se me ocurre otra forma de resolverlo.

—Devolveremos los cuerpos de los que fallecieron a la casa de los Major. En la madrugada iré bajo la capa invisible de Harry a averiguar quiénes duermen ya y les avisaré. Hermione, Luna, Angela y Neville se ocuparán del procedimiento que han dicho mientras Fred, George y yo buscamos y eliminamos las notas que hayan tomado, así como el hechizo sobre las esclavas. Debemos romper definitiva y rotundamente todo contacto con ellos. —decidió Ron.

—¿Y con mamá y papá? —preguntó Christine, sobresaltándolos.

—En cuanto estén recuperados. —le respondió Angela con tono sereno, luego que los otros intercambiasen miradas interrogantes, sin haber apartado ni un momento su mirada de las llamas danzantes.

—¿No existe otra solución? —preguntó Christopher con un nudo en la garganta.

Un pesado silencio los rodeó por varios minutos. Harry, que había recuperado el conocimiento mientras ellos hablaban y no se habían dado cuenta, hizo acopio de fuerzas para intentar hablar. Se contuvo al oír a Angela empezar a contarles con tono distante la historia sobre el señor Saruman que le revelase el día antes su mamá.

—… Sé que les duele muchísimo la muerte de Benjy. Comprendo perfectamente el porqué Harry no hizo caso de la percepción de la alteración en la energía, por el amor que les tiene a los dos y que se siente responsable de su bienestar físico, mental y emotivo. Pero no puedo permitir ni una sola alteración más a la línea espacio temporal. —finalizó con tono seguro y expresión serena. Se levantó y giró a mirar a los niños por primera vez desde que llegó con ellos, tendió sus manos y los abrazó con cariño cuando corrieron a abrazarla.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Ron, pero esperen a que desaparezcan las señales en las esclavas luego de enviar los cuerpos antes de ir a ver si los encuentran dormidos. —les sugirió Harry, con voz débil y las pocas fuerzas que había logrado reunir.

—Eso haremos. Tú descansa y recupérate. —le indicó el aludido, suspirando al verlo mirar a los niños con sus esmeraldas llenas de tristeza luego de asentir. Les sonrió suavemente a los gemelitos al ver que se aproximaban al sofá, que habían transformado en una cama pequeña para atenderlo, girándose a dar cumplimiento a la primera parte del plan.

Luna, Hermione, Neville, Fred y George lo ayudaron a acomodar lo mejor posible los cuerpos y colocarles los trasladadores normales que los harían aparecer en casa de los Major. Usaron para ello trozos de pergamino y la varita de Benjy, para que no hubiese ninguna forma de identificar la procedencia.

Todos se pusieron las esclavas luego que los enviasen. Minutos más tarde los doce apretaban los párpados al empezar a ser las señales en las esclavas más frecuentes. Si no se las quitaron de nuevo era porque sabían que Harry tenía razón, era el único medio del que disponían por el momento para darse una idea cuándo se quedarían dormidos. Hermione una vez más leyó los mensajes de espaldas a ellos.

A medianoche salieron de peligro Emma, Esmond, Christine y Christopher Brown, mientras que Nataly Henley y la señora Maureen Major lo hicieron a las tres de la madrugada y Mintaka Henley cerca del amanecer. De los chicos sólo Harry había dormido, bajo poción para dormir sin soñar, por lo grave de su estado. Los otros habían permanecido despiertos, atentos tanto a la atención de los heridos como a las esclavas.

—No han bajado la guardia y debemos permitir que sean trasladados a San Mungo los que han sobrevivido. —les planteó Ginny preocupada a los otros luego de salir de la habitación en que tenían a los niños.

—Podríamos cuidarlos hasta… —intentó plantear Jessica.

—No. Formaríamos lazos…

—… con ellos y no debemos. —la interrumpieron los gemelitos.

—Tienen razón. —los apoyó Neville.

—Trasladémonos con Harry a Greenprairie y que los bloqueos de esta casa vuelvan a ser los normales justo cuando _Fawkes_ le avise al profesor Dumbledore que aquí están los heridos sobrevivientes. —sugirió Angela.

—Primero tenemos que hacer el procedimiento especial con los Brown. —les recordó Luna.

Sus compañeros suspiraron y asintieron en aceptación, procediendo a hacer lo decidido. Al aparecer en Greenprairie vieron la lechuza que les llevaba El Profeta emprendiendo vuelo con su pago y tragaron saliva. Los niños se dieron media vuelta y subieron flotando con la camilla en que llevaban a Harry, siguiéndolos de inmediato Ginny.

—Voy a preparar algo de comer, para que después de desayunar empecemos a hacer los turnos de descanso mientras podemos hacer lo que debemos. —anunció Jessica dirigiéndose a la cocina con Fred.

Luna, Hermione, Angela, Neville, George y Ron avanzaron con paso inseguro hasta la mesa sobre la cual estaba depositado el periódico, suspirando al leer el titular en primera plana y ver la fotografía de la casa de los Major con la marca tenebrosa sobre ella.

_NI SIQUIERA LOS INEFABLES ESTÁN A SALVO_

_Asesinado el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios y tres de sus hombres en casa del primero, desaparecidos familiares de Leonel Major y posiblemente otros dos miembros de su equipo…_

—Voy a ayudar a Jessica. —afirmó Angela girándose. Ya no podía más. Le sonrió a su prometido suavemente cuando la abrazó por los hombros y se dejó llevar por él.

—Tenemos que saber para poder afrontar también esta situación. —dijo Hermione en voz baja, tanto para convencer a sus acompañantes como a si misma.

—Pero después de descansar y hacer el procedimiento que ustedes dijeron con nuestros familiares. —planteó Neville con tono cansado.

—De acuerdo totalmente con eso. —lo apoyó Ron con un tono similar.

La rubia y la castaña asintieron, tomando el periódico la primera con decisión y guardándolo en una gaveta del estante cercano, luego empezaron a organizar la mesa para el desayuno. Al sentir las esclavas en sus brazos calentarse suspiraron, viendo sorprendida la castaña que sus tres acompañantes en esta ocasión leían el mensaje.

—¿Cómo es que el profesor Dumbledore sabe la identidad de Harry? —preguntó asustada la rubia.

—Según pude escuchar en Deercourage mediante el hechizo especial, el rato que acompañamos a Lily luego de la muerte de sus padres, les decía a las gemelas que esa mañana había hablado con el señor Arathorn. Sólo que no pude oír lo que les contó porque Scrimgeour nos empezó a hacer preguntas delicadas y tuve que prestarle atención —les contó Hermione pensativa—. Posiblemente el abuelo de Harry se lo dijo con intención de pedirle ayuda.

—Esto va a complicar las cosas con él, ¿verdad? —les preguntó Ron, bufando al verlos a los tres asentir—. ¿Alguna maldita cosa nos va a salir bien en esta época a la que no pedimos ni quisimos venir? —gruñó con frustración.

Hermione, Luna y Neville suspiraron y se desplazaron a seguir buscando lo necesario para servir el desayuno. Preferían no pensar en las posibles respuestas para el planteamiento de Ron, que se les unió luego de bufar y denegar con rabia.

* * *

—¡MALDITA SEA! —gritó Lily con desesperación al ver denegar al director.

Albus percibió que el sello que le había puesto a la sala de visitas para aislarla e insonorizarla vibraba pero lograba contener la explosión de su alumna, suspirando levemente aliviado.

Angelica ni siquiera pestañeó, su mirada perdida en el vacío como había estado desde que percibiese la fuerte perturbación en la energía a final de tarde el día antes. Sirius a su lado la miraba desesperado mientras la sacudía levemente.

—Hermanita, por favor, tienes que tomarte esta poción. —le suplicaba Jennifer al borde de las lágrimas.

—Hija, no sé porqué estás así pero necesitamos que reacciones y nos ayudes. —le dijo Albus con tono firme.

—E…El…Ellos n…no d…deb…debie…debieron… —tartamudeó mirando los ojos azules de su padre, tan parecidos a los de su tutor—. Y…yo l…le adv…advertí. Yo le advertí. Yo le advertí. Yo le advertí. Yo le advertí. Yo le advertí… —empezó a repetir histérica.

Casi todos la miraban asustados, petrificándose al ver a Lily avanzar rápido hasta ella y abofetearla con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡CONCÉNTRATE! —le gritó cuando la vio reaccionar y sus ojos aguamarinas pasar bruscamente a azul eléctrico, asintiendo con cariño al ver que retornaban al aguamarina y empezaba a sollozar.

—Gracias amiga. —le agradeció Angelica en medio de su llanto, pues había evitado justo a tiempo que hiciese algo terrible con su don más difícil al perder de esa manera el control de sus emociones. Tendió su temblorosa mano derecha hacia la poción en manos de su gemela.

Jennifer de inmediato empezó a dársela, luego de parpadear con incredulidad ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Albus frunció el ceño y denegó, mirando a su hija rebelde y su pupila pelirroja alternativamente intentando entender. James, Sirius, Remus y Frank intercambiaron miradas interrogantes antes de posarlas sobre Alice, que se encogió de hombros en señal de ella tampoco entender.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta los sobresaltaron a todos, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

—Los que no están medianamente calmados al menos finjan estarlo. —les ordenó con severidad el líder de la O.D.F., quitando el sello luego de verlos asentir.

—Los medimagos han confirmado que los siete sobrevivientes están totalmente fuera de peligro desde un par de horas antes de traerlos Albus —entró a decirles Alastor Moody haciéndole señas a su amigo para que sellase de nuevo—. Christine ha confirmado que los Guerreros del Fénix aparecieron poco después que los mortífagos y lucharon con ellos para salvarles la vida, luego que Benjy se entregase voluntariamente porque los que dirigían el ataque dijeron que dejarían a los demás con vida.

»Pero Leonel se aferró a uno de esos malditos para ir con ellos e intentar salvarlo, siguiéndolos seis de los chicos. Sólo que cuatro tuvieron que volver a solicitud de sus compañeros porque aparecieron casi el doble de los mortífagos que aparecieron inicialmente. Diana regresó cuando esos desaparecieron diciendo que venían más en camino, que apenas si había logrado distraerlos y darle tiempo a Marte, transformando luego las capas de los otros en trasladadores que los llevaron a la casa de los Brown a Bristol. Es todo lo que sabe porque perdió el conocimiento al poco de aparecer en su casa.

—Benjy… amigo. —sollozó con renovadas fuerzas Angelica, que se empezaba a imaginar lo que habría ocurrido.

Albus suspiró y con un movimiento de su mano derecha la durmió con el hechizo.

—Jennifer, Remus, vayan con ella a Maidstone y avísenme en dos horas cuando despierte cuál es su estado. Sirius, necesito que te quedes para que nos ayudes a resolver la situación aquí en el hospital. Alice, por favor cuida de Harry. Lily, te necesitamos centrada y enfocada para evitar que la situación en el Departamento de Misterios se vuelva más crítica de lo que ya es. James, Frank, Alastor, a ustedes tres los necesito atentos a todo lo que ocurra tanto entre los aurores como en el resto del Ministerio. Yo voy a intentar controlar la situación en la Orden del Fénix. Es prioridad sin embargo para todos que si los chicos se comunican con cualquiera de nosotros lo hagan saber a los demás. —los organizó, quitando el sello y saliendo luego de verlos asentir.

En horas de la tarde un asombrado Mintaka Henley recibía el nombramiento de jefe de los inefables, así como la información que Lily Potter era la nueva subdirectora y cumpliría sus funciones mientras él se recuperaba. También de "su nueva estructura familiar". Maureen Major, Emma y Esmond Brown pasaron oficialmente a ser Maureen, Emma y Esmond Henley, madre e hijos de Mintaka Henley respectivamente.

Clarisse Spears, Edna Prewett, Wally Harris, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Joseph y Will Hart fueron asignados directamente por la Ministra Bagnold a la protección de los siete sobrevivientes al ataque, mientras se filtraba a la prensa por órdenes de la misma que toda la familia de Leonel Major había fallecido al igual que los presentes en la pequeña celebración familiar.

Christine y Christopher Brown recibieron una notificación oficial sellada, escrita directamente por la Ministra, según la cual debían desde ese momento corroborar siempre la versión oficial sobre su situación: "Habían sido heridos la noche antes durante el ataque a Londres mientras atendían a heridos". La Ministra además les solicitaba jamás volviesen a intentar contactar a los gemelitos hijos de Eric Brown, para protegerlos. Ellos eran demasiado conocidos en el hospital para hacerlos "desaparecer" con facilidad, mientras que a la señora y los niños los cubriría la protección especial que para los inefables y sus familiares directos acababa de decretar la Ministra.

Los esposos medimagos luego de sollozar respondieron afirmativamente, pues sabían que era lo mejor para los niños. Sus sobrinos gemelitos se verían obligados a estudiar bajo el régimen especial que había coordinado la Ministra con el director de Hogwarts. Estudiarían todos los hijos de inefables en un grupo especial y se les aplicarían pruebas trimestrales también especiales, no podrían tener contacto de nuevo con sus amigos ni alguien distinto a sus padres.

Millicent Bagnold suspiró al leer las notas de aceptación. _"Viejo amigo, he hecho cuanto he podido por los que quedaron de tu familia. También he nombrado en tu cargo al que sobrevivió de los tres que me recomendaste y tiene más experiencia. Descansa en paz Leonel Major"_, pensó triste antes de quemar con su varita las evidencias.

Albus suspiró mientras leía una vez más el documento oficial con su firma y la de la Ministra Bagnold. No hubiese querido tener que aceptar el aislar a los hijos de los inefables de esa manera, mucho menos a Emma y Esmond Brown después de haber vivido algo tan terrible, pero no había tenido otra opción. _"Emma y Esmond Henley"_, se corrigió mentalmente mientras cerraba la carpeta y la sellaba mágicamente con su firma.

—_Fawkes_, amigo, necesito saber de los chicos, por favor. —le pidió una vez más, esta vez con tono cansado y deprimido. Era la primera vez que su fiel compañero se negaba a ayudarlo y eso lo tenía muy preocupado, pero aún más la negativa de los chicos a responder.

El fénix revoloteó inquieto y desapareció. Minutos después el director se estaba levantando abatido cuando reapareció y se posó en el escritorio frente a él. Le transmitió mentalmente las imágenes de los chicos en Greenprairie que acababa de ver, especialmente la del líder inconsciente, mostrándole con detalle sus vendajes y rostros demacrados. También la petición de la menuda pelirroja en susurros: "Está bien, _Fawkes_, puedes mostrarle que los doce estamos vivos y nuestro estado de salud, pero que mi novio no se entere ".

—Gracias amigo. —le agradeció con sinceridad el director sonriendo ampliamente.

"_Harry y su novia deben ser una pareja de fénix y por eso tanto Fawkes como los pequeños los ayudan incondicionalmente. He estado poniendo en un grave aprieto a mi alado amigo desde el domingo en la noche si tengo razón. También estoy seguro ahora que han decidido aislarse por lo ocurrido con Benjy y nos borrarán o bloquearán los recuerdos. Voy a tomar precauciones antes de acostarme a dormir. Si mañana me doy cuenta que han hecho algo así fingiré que lo han logrado y no los presionaré. Necesitan tiempo y yo voy a dárselos"_, decidió mientras se incorporaba.

—Ron, ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Harry inquieto al despertarse y conseguirse a su amigo sentado a su lado mirándolo pensativo, con una expresión mezcla de abatimiento, preocupación y tensa expectativa .

—Por fin han logrado hacer el procedimiento con todos. Con Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, la profesora McGonagall y el señor Moody casi no hubo problemas, pero con Jennifer, Angelica, tus papás y el profesor Dumbledore fue muy complicado. Regresamos hace aproximadamente una hora. Tuvimos que darles medio vaso de poción cristalina y uno de plateada a Angela, Luna, Neville y Hermione. Jessica y George están haciendo el primer turno para cuidarlos. —le respondió el alto pelirrojo con la mayor sinceridad y serenidad posibles.

—No percibo ya ninguna perturbación en la energía. ¿Qué tan malo es lo que he provocado? —le preguntó su mejor amigo con expresión culpable.

—Madeleine y Eric Brown, Laurence y Robin Major han muerto. Maureen Major, Emma y Esmond Brown han pasado a ser familiares de Mintaka Henley. Christine y Christopher Brown jamás podrán volver a tener contacto con ellos, así que ninguno de los tres conocerá a los recién nacidos Chris & Chris, mucho menos a Angela y Jessica que recordaban haberlos visto un par de veces antes del accidente y que los encerraran en el orfanato. Adicionalmente todos los hijos de los inefables ahora estudiarán aislados bajo un régimen especial y sus familias serán aisladas. Algo que tú no vivirás por lo que ocurrirá en Halloween.

»Por otro lado, el cuerpo de Benjy no fue encontrado en trozos sino que se le pudo hacer un funeral decente, al igual que el de Leonel Major que antes nunca había aparecido de ninguna manera, según lo que han recordado Angela y Jessica forzando un poco sus memorias. Adicionalmente, creemos que Chris & Chris tienen unos hermanos mayores pero no estamos seguros aún. Angela dice que habrá que esperar para que esa situación se defina bien, pues depende de las decisiones que tomarán los Brown a raíz de lo ocurrido.

—Yo no sabía que Leonel Major también moriría. Sé que no es excusa para lo que hice, que Angela tiene razón en que lo hice primordialmente por los gemelitos, pero… Ron, amigo, ya no puedo más. Es demasiada presión estar aquí y no hacer nada para disminuir aunque sea un poco el horror de esta guerra, especialmente con los que queremos. El saber la forma en que encontrarían el cuerpo de Benjy… Aún recuerdo cuando Alastor Moody me lo contó y luego de compartir con él tanto… No podía permitirlo. —le confió Harry abatido.

—Lo sé amigo, lo sé. Es por eso que nos estamos aislando y hasta que tú te recuperes totalmente no haremos absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con esta guerra ni con la de nuestro tiempo. Necesitamos al menos un respiro antes de decidir lo que haremos mientras no nos podamos ir de esta época —le explicó la decisión que había tomado, sonriendo al verlo asentir con una mezcla de resignación y agradecimiento—. Ahora es mi turno de confesarme.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó intrigado Harry.

—Fred, George y yo le hemos hecho una "visita a domicilio" a Peter Pettigrew después que regresamos de sepultarles los recuerdos a nuestros amigos hacia el subconsciente, cuando estuvimos seguros que Angela, Luna, Neville y Hermione estaban bien. Los dejamos con Jessica mientras Ginny te cuidaba a ti. Los tres estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer efectiva la amenaza que Marte le hizo al traidor de la Orden del Fénix si delataba a uno de nuestros protegidos. La perturbación no ha sido extrema, pero sí bastante fuerte en un momento durante la entrevista. La provocamos conscientemente y no sentimos el más mínimo remordimiento por haberlo hecho. —le expuso lo que lo tenía tan preocupado.

—Pues sé que no debería de decirlo, mucho menos después de lo que acabo de provocar, pero me alegro. —le respondió Harry.

—Sí, bueno, menos mal porque tendrás que ayudarnos a George y a mí con Angela y Hermione cuando se den cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, al igual que a Fred con una chica que ha estado a punto de transformarse en lobezna. —le explicó el porqué de su inquietud.

—¿Ginny ya lo sabe? —preguntó Harry luego de tragar saliva.

—Sí y nos apoya. —lo tranquilizó Ron.

—Menos mal, porque supongo que Chris & Chris apoyarán a Angela y Jessica. —comentó el herido con tono pesimista.

—Espero que no o estos días serán un infierno mientras se calman —comentó con un tono similar el pelirrojo—. Descansa, necesito que te recuperes pronto para que me ayudes con las fieras.

_Fawkes_ cantaba alegremente alrededor de Albus Dumbledore mientras éste volcaba en su pensadero las memorias que traía consigo. Las había conseguido una hora antes en la casa que junto a su esposa hizo para sus hijas gemelas. _"¿Por qué mi amigo me habrá guiado allá para que buscase esto? No lo entiendo"_, pensaba intranquilo mientras agitaba su varita. Abrió de par en par sus ojos al ver la memoria que se formaba.

—Así que no son sueños ni imaginaciones mías sino que los chicos hicieron algo muy similar a lo que me temía —comentó luego de ver la última—. Gracias _Fawkes_. Te prometo que no los presionaré como me has pedido. Ellos necesitan tiempo para recuperarse de lo que ha ocurrido y yo se los voy a dar, así como toda la ayuda que pueda a través tuyo. Arathorn, tienes un nieto muy listo, pero lo voy a ayudar como no pude hacerlo contigo. Descansa en paz y confía en mí, yo velaré por él hasta el último minuto de mi vida.


	30. Seguir Viviendo no es Fácil

_Resumen: Discusión e interrogatorios. Análisis de un auror y dos profesores sobre los últimos acontecimientos y un traidor. Vida cotidiana y pensamientos de un mortífago. Explicaciones y reconciliaciones. Interrogatorio a un vasallo. Una madre muy especial. Cinco hombres y dos bebés. Esmeraldas que señalan e iluminan un camino._

_Nota: La canción que aparece en este capítulo es "Duerme" del grupo español "Mago de Oz". Esto es sin fines de lucro, sólo he usado una canción que me gusta mucho y se adapta perfectamente a la escena que está descrita. No es un song-fic._

_**Seguir Viviendo no es Fácil**_

—¿HICIERON QUÉ? —les gritó furiosa Hermione.

—Lo que oíste. —le confirmó Jessica con expresión fiera.

—¿Después de lo ocurrido con…

—… nuestros primos y su familia? —preguntaron con incredulidad los gemelitos.

—Teníamos que hacerlo para darle validez a la amenaza que les hizo Marte a los miembros de… —intentó explicar Ron con tono suave y calmado, su mirada clavada en la de su novia pidiéndole silenciosamente que se calmase e intentase entender.

—ESO NO ES EXCUSA —lo interrumpió ella a gritos—. USTEDES FUERON DIRECTAMENTE CONTRA EL TRAIDOR.

—¿Saben lo que pensarán los otros cuando se enteren? —les espetó furioso Neville—. Lo primero que se preguntará papá es desde cuándo se supone que sabemos que esa maldita rata es el traidor y porqué no se los dijimos.

—No percibimos ninguna perturbación ahora —intervino Luna con tono sereno, intentando calmar los ánimos además de no entender el motivo de eso—. Es raro que vayamos sólo contra Pettigrew y las cosas sigan iguales en nuestras vidas, lo cual sólo puede ocurrir si no se enteran que es él quien los está traicionando.

Harry los miraba preocupado, sin saber qué decir para ayudar a sus tres cuñados. Estaban todos en su habitación porque habían llevado en bandejas el desayuno tardío para acompañarlo y ahora comprendía el que lo sugiriese la de ojos miel. Jessica los había reunido para delatar lo hecho por ellos ante todos.

—George, Fred, Ron, necesitamos que nos cuenten exactamente lo ocurrido, haciendo énfasis en lo que percibieron con el don del Manejo de la Energía mientras ocurría —les pidió Angela con tono calmado, sus ojos grises mirándolos con tranquilidad pero sin señales ni de apoyarlos ni de estar enojada—. Jessica, Hermione, Neville, niños, vamos a escucharlos sin interrumpirlos porque es muy importante que entendamos lo que está sucediendo para poder resolver. —les pidió de inmediato con tono suave al ver que se revolvían furiosos contra ella.

—De acuerdo. —gruñeron los cinco a coro.

—Cuando estábamos buscando en Deercourage las notas que tanto Lily como James o el señor Charlus hubiesen tomado sobre nosotros, pues el abuelo de Harry podía haber dejado algo allí o en Viewsea, recordé las intrusiones de "Colagusano" a la mansión Potter —empezó a explicar Ron lo más calmado que podía, luego de tragar saliva—. También vino a mi memoria lo sucedido cuando arrestaron a Benjy y con ello la amenaza que le hizo Harry a ése para que no delatase que iríamos por nuestro amigo.

—Ron nos comentó lo que estaba recordando…

—… cuando le preguntamos al verlo abstraído…

—… qué era lo que le ocurría.

—En ese momento vimos las…

—… rosas azules que Lily tiene en su tocador…

—… además del pequeño Harry durmiendo…

—… en un corralito junto a la cama de…

—… sus padres. Y ya habíamos visto…

—… las coronas de flores en la sala…

—… del funeral de los señores Evans… —continuaron explicándose los gemelos. Se detuvieron al ver a su cuñado bajar la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Harry ese día nombró como protegidos de los Guerreros del Fénix a los Potter, los Longbottom, los Black, los Lupin y los profesores Moody, McGonagall y Dumbledore, no sólo a Benjy —continuó Ron, luego de apretar los puños al ver el gesto de su mejor amigo. Había sido demasiado sufrimiento en los últimos tres días para él, por eso había comprendido desde el primer momento que no pudiese contenerse al ver a los mortífagos llevarse a Benjy cuando aparecieron en casa de los Major.

»Por eso les planteé a los gemelos ir a visitar de inmediato a la rata antes que lo convocase su amo. Para evitar que al preguntarle sobre la relación de los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix con nosotros, al no haberle podido sacar nada a nuestro amigo como seguramente pretendía, les diga sobre nuestro vínculo con Las Protectoras. Al menos lo que no le hubiese dicho ya.

Los cinco que estaban tan enojados se cruzaron de brazos, en señal de aún así no justificar lo hecho, pero permanecieron en silencio ante la petición muda de la mano de la chica de ojos grises.

—Supongo que fueron a buscarlo en su casa —les planteó Angela a los tres pelirrojos, continuando al verlos asentir—. ¿La mamá, la novia o alguien más los vio o sabe de la "visita a domicilio"?

—No. La señora dormía profundamente y sólo estaban ellos dos en la casa. —le respondió George mientras le pedía perdón con sus ojos azules.

—En el momento en que Pettigrew los vio aparecer debió imaginarse a lo que iban y que sabemos o tenemos una fuerte sospecha que es el traidor, por lo que la perturbación en la energía debió ser bastante fuerte —continuó planteando Angela con calma, conteniendo una vez más a los enojados al verlos asentir con expresiones culpables—. Voy a mezclar los recuerdos de los tres para que todos veamos exactamente lo ocurrido y podamos analizar esto con calma. —les indicó, concentrándose al verlos asentir.

—_No —gritó Peter asustado—. Yo no fui, se los juro._

—_Y claro, le tenemos que creer a una rata traidora —escupió Ron con rabia y desprecio apuntándole con su varita—. ¿Qué más le has dicho a Voldemort?_

—_Nada, nada. —denegó Pettigrew mientras los miraba alternativamente. Ahí no estaba ninguno de los que habían usado la Maldición Asesina para destruir los pilares, pero sí dos de los que atacaron ese día con la Maldición Cruciatus._

—_Habla o te haré hablar. —lo amenazó Fred._

—_Ustedes no me lastimarían. Lily confía ciegamente en que no son iguales a los mortífagos y que no saben quién es el traidor. Estoy seguro que es por culpa de la rabia que me tiene la desquiciada de Angelica que ustedes están aquí. — planteó Peter con la mayor seguridad que lograba reunir._

—_¡Crucio! —le lanzó George, lleno de rabia al oír la forma en que se refería a su suegra._

—_No, por favor, se los suplico, no es mi culpa que fuesen por Benjy. Pregúntenle a Jennifer cómo soy yo. Ella sí me aprecia y me ve realmente. —les aseguró Peter en cuanto suspendió la maldición, que había sido tan fuerte como las que aplicaba su amo._

—_¿Qué le dijiste a tu amo para que fuese por Benjy? —le preguntó Fred con su voz llena de dolor y rabia, luego de aplicarle la maldición torturadora sin verbalizar. Estaba furioso ante la mención de la confianza de su suegra que el Merodeador presente traicionaría._

—_Yo no le dije nada. Yo no soy el traidor. —chilló Peter adolorido y aterrado._

—_¿Por qué Voldemort se atrevió a buscar a un inefable? —lo interrogó Ron con la mayor sangre fría que lograba reunir._

—_Benjy dijo en el funeral de los señores Evans, después que ustedes se fueron, que tenía como contactarlos. Pudo ser cualquiera de los otros miembros de la Orden. —insistió el pequeño animago mientras retrocedía, arrastrándose por el piso pues no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Estaba aterrado porque con el hechizo que le aplicó el más alto, apenas aparecer los tres, no podía adoptar su forma animaga para huir._

—_¿A quién más has vendido de tus amigos? ¿A Angelica? ¿Qué le has dicho? —casi le gritó George._

—_Todos en la Orden del Fénix sabemos que Las Protectoras los defienden a ustedes. Aunque Angelica no me ha querido nunca es la esposa de Sirius y él ha sido mi amigo desde el colegio. Yo no haré nada para lastimarla. —denegó sollozante el mago bajito mientras se ovillaba en el piso, esperando el impacto de la siguiente maldición._

—_Si a Angelica o uno de nuestros otros protegidos les pasa algo, sabremos de inmediato que es por quien los está traicionando y entonces… —comenzó a amenazarlo Ron mientras contenía a sus hermanos mayores para que no lo atacasen de nuevo._

_Aquello les había recordado a los tres que por culpa del mago frente a ellos morirían las gemelas. El menor de los pelirrojos se estaba controlando y deteniendo a sus hermanos gemelos, al notar que la perturbación de la energía rozaba niveles peligrosos de no retorno._

—_No es sólo culpa del traidor que matasen a Benjy. Sólo un inefable podría saber que estaba en casa del jefe de él en ese momento —lo interrumpió Peter muy asustado—. Pudo ser por algo de su trabajo o algo personal, no necesariamente por ustedes o la Orden del Fénix. —completó al oírlos gruñir amenazantes._

—_Sólo Benjy sabía como contactarnos y vamos a romper totalmente contacto con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Así evitaremos que Voldemort siga buscando averiguar sobre nosotros a través de los miembros de su grupo, como sospechamos ocurrió con el señor Caradoc y posiblemente con Benjy —aseveró Ron con una mezcla de desprecio y rabia, levemente más tranquilo al percibir que la perturbación era ahora moderada—. Pero los que Marte nombró como sus protegidos serán férreamente vigilados de forma invisible y si algo le ocurre a cualquiera de ellos lo pagará muy caro el traidor._

—_Pero ustedes no saben quién es y no pueden venir por mí sólo por la desconfianza que me tiene Angelica —sollozó Peter—. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera se han planteado el averiguar si el traidor es uno de los otros._

—_Hemos venido primero por ti, pero vamos a interrogar a todos para hacerle pagar a quien ha ocasionado la muerte de Benjy. —le refutó Ron, que al pensar en esa posible estrategia había notado que la perturbación disminuía. Maldijo mentalmente al notar que desaparecía al decirlo._

—_En el caso de que Angelica u otro de nuestros protegidos sea perseguido por Voldemort cazaremos al traidor. Ni siquiera por nuestras heridas o lo que Las Protectoras puedan pensar de nosotros nos detendríamos hasta hacer confesar al maldito culpable ante todos los que ha estado vendiendo. Para eso usaremos las maldiciones que conocemos, junto a las cuales la torturadora es un juego de niños inocentes. —continuó George con tono fiero, mientras permitía que Fred lo apoyase pues estaba a punto de derrumbarse por el dolor en su costado._

—_Y luego que confiese lo mataremos. Recuerda bien nuestras palabras Pettigrew, porque todos saben qué esperar de Lord Voldemort pero nadie de lo que somos en realidad capaces los Guerreros del Fénix. —agregó Fred con tono frío y amenazante, antes de mirar a sus dos hermanos y los tres desaparecer al asentir._

—Supongo que la perturbación cesó cuando dijiste que interrogaríamos también a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix. —le planteó Angela a Ron, al desaparecer el recuerdo simultáneo de los tres que habían estado viendo.

—Sí. —admitió el alto pelirrojo cabizbajo.

—Lógico, puesto que en ningún momento dieron a entender que sabíamos que él es el traidor sino sólo que lo sospechamos. —opinó Luna.

—Pettigrew los vio heridos y si ya han interrogado a alguno de los sobrevivientes saben que luchamos contra muchos mortífagos saliendo severamente lastimados, lo cual justificaría que luego de ir por él nos demoremos en ir por los otros. —planteó Angela pensativa.

—¿Estás loca? —le preguntó Ron mirándola atónito—. Nosotros no podemos interrogar a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Yo sólo le dije eso a ese maldito para que no tuviese la certeza que sabemos que es él quien los está traicionando. —negó con incredulidad al ver que lo miraba con la ceja derecha arqueada.

—Eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que hacer, interrogarlos a todos —lo contradijo la chica de ojos grises con tranquilidad, luego de percibir los diez mayores la perturbación en la energía ante lo dicho por su cuñado.

»Tú irás con Fred y George por Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, Mundungus Fletcher, Aberforth Dumbledore y Edgar Bones. Hermione irá con Jessica y Neville a interrogar a Arabella Figg, Emmeline Vance, Alice y Frank Longbottom, Lily y James Potter, y Alastor Moody. Yo iré con Ginny y Luna por Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Jennifer y Remus Lupin, Angelica y Sirius Black, en presencia del profesor Albus Dumbledore de ser necesario. —los organizó mientras tomaba notas en un pergamino del planteamiento.

—Pero… —se opusieron simultáneamente tanto los ocho que había nombrado como los gemelitos, deteniéndose al oírse y ver que los miraba con aquella fría calma que los estaba empezando a preocupar.

—Ella tiene razón y estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que los ha organizado —la apoyó Harry luego que su hermanita le tendiese el pergamino y le preguntase con sus ojos grises su opinión—. Ustedes tres tendrán que ser casi tan duros con sus blancos como lo fueron con Peter Pettigrew, aunque obviamente sin usar la Maldición Cruciatus. Son con los que menos contacto hemos tenido así que nuestras acciones con ellos deben ser fuertes. —les indicó a su mejor amigo y los gemelos pelirrojos.

»Hermione, tendrás que emplear toda tu inteligencia para manejar a una squib mayor de carácter fuerte, la discreta señorita Vance, una inefable y cuatro de los mejores aurores que han existido. Luna, tú tendrás que dirigir el interrogatorio en el colegio y en Maidstone mientras Angela mantiene la situación en el aspecto Dunedain lo más controlada posible.

—¿Están hablando en serio? —preguntaron los gemelitos castaños a coro, asustados y totalmente desconcertados.

—Mientras ellos nueve hacen eso yo les enseñaré a ustedes dos a percibir con el don del Manejo de la Energía las perturbaciones en el continuo espacio tiempo, pues supongo que se darán varias mientras ellos cumplen con lo que nos vemos obligados a hacer luego del grave error que cometí ayer. —les dijo Harry serio.

Angela asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo y se dirigió hacia George, dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha antes de salir del cuarto.

Él la siguió, mirándola inquieto después de haberse desconcertado con su acercamiento. No había actuado normal desde que el día anterior se desatase la situación y le acababa de demostrar que no estaba enojada pero sí dolida. Aquello le parecía a George peor.

Además le preocupaba mucho lo que tendría que hacer ella en casa de sus padres. Comprendía que Harry tenía razón en los motivos de su novia para distribuirlos, pero le angustiaba la situación en que se vería la chica que amaba, al igual que su amigo Neville, al estar en los grupos que interrogarían a sus respectivos padres.

—Chicos, nos tenían muy preocupados. ¿Cómo están los otros? —les preguntó Alice apenas llegar a Deercourage con su esposo, donde los habían citado por medio de las esclavas al igual que a su jefe.

—¿Por qué vienen con sus equipos de batalla? —les preguntó Alastor con el ceño fruncido. Estaba preocupado tanto por las frías miradas que les notó desde que llegó allí, unos minutos antes, como por ver que portaban las varitas en sus manos.

—Los hemos reunido a ustedes cinco para interrogarlos sobre la muerte de nuestro amigo Benjy Fenwick, como ya hemos hecho con Arabella Figg y Emmeline Vance, lo que nuestros compañeros están haciendo con otros miembros de su grupo. —respondió Hermione con tono frío y firme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily asustada.

—¿Se han vuelto locos? —preguntó James asombrado.

—Ya hemos confirmado con uno de su grupo que todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix saben que él tenía forma de contactarnos —siguió Hermione impasible—. Para evitar que se repita lo ocurrido hace unos meses con el señor Caradoc Dearborn y ahora con Benjy Fenwick vamos a romper totalmente contacto con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero antes queremos saber qué tanto le ha transmitido ya el traidor a Lord Voldemort.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo sepamos si ninguno de los presentes es el asqueroso traidor? —gruñó enojado Alastor.

—No tenemos la certeza de eso, aunque ustedes cinco son parte de nuestro grupo de protegidos y de quienes menos desconfiamos —intervino Neville con un tono igual al que había empleado la castaña—. Sin embargo han estado presentes en las reuniones de su grupo y por lo tanto saben la información que el traidor puede haber dado sobre nosotros.

—Además la señora Potter era compañera de trabajo de Benjy y por lo tanto está en conocimiento de lo que saben los inefables también. Independientemente de lo que el traidor haya dicho a Voldemort de nosotros, sólo un inefable podía saber dónde estaba nuestro amigo cuando fueron por él. —completó Jessica con tono helado, usando lo que ya le había enseñado su prima sobre el control de sus emociones por la forma en que los estaban mirando.

—Yo sé que están muy afectados por la muerte de Benjy, pero no pueden hacer esto. —intentó hacerlos razonar Alice al ver de reojo a su jefe entrecerrar los ojos y las esmeraldas de su amiga pelirroja empezar a brillar de una forma peligrosa.

—Podemos y debemos hacerlo para que al traidor le llegue fuerte y claro el mensaje que no permitiremos que lastimen a quienes dijimos que protegeríamos, aunque sea uno de quienes hemos decidido proteger —la contradijo Hermione con tranquilidad—. Ahora, por favor, respondan lo que les hemos preguntado.

—¿Y qué harán si decidimos no decirles nada? —la desafió Lily molesta.

—Obligarlos a responder. —le respondió Hermione con tono de decir algo obvio, mientras los tres levantaban sus varitas para apuntarles.

—¡Por Merlín! Esto no puede ser cierto —denegó James con incredulidad—. ¿Nos atacarían después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ustedes?

—Por supuesto que no —le respondió con tranquilidad Hermione—. Los desarmaremos, ataremos y usaremos Veritaserum. —aclaró al ver que la miraban confusos, sacando con su mano izquierda la botellita que llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su capa y mostrándoselas.

—El uso de esa poción es ilegal. —les dijo enojado Frank.

—Voldemort y el señor Crouch nos han puesto al margen de la ley hace mucho tiempo, así que eso no es un impedimento para nosotros. —le hizo notar Neville.

—Somos cuatro de los mejores aurores del Ministerio y la mejor inefable que haya entrenado Leonel contra sólo tres de ustedes. ¿Creen que podrán hacer lo que han dicho? —gruñó Alastor amenazante.

—Si no responden de manera voluntaria lo que les hemos preguntado averiguaremos la respuesta a eso, señor Moody. —le respondió Hermione con fría calma mientras ubicaba de nuevo la botellita en su capa.

—Todos los inefables sabíamos de la fiesta en casa de Leonel Major porque los nietos le hicieron llegar un vociferador pidiéndole unas golosinas, además de decirle que así le demostraban lo que habían aprendido a hacer con un amigo —rompió el tenso silencio Lily después de casi diez minutos—. La mayoría no estaban invitados y se limitaron a hacerle bromas sobre el hecho que los niños lograsen que le llegase un vociferador al jefe del grupo más secreto del Ministerio. Yo no fui con James por la muerte de mis padres.

—Y lo que se ha hablado en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix sobre ustedes ya se los hemos dicho. —afirmó Alice con el mismo tono serio que había usado su amiga.

—Gracias por respondernos —les agradeció Hermione mientras bajaba la varita al igual que sus acompañantes—. Como ya les he dicho romperemos totalmente contacto con ustedes para evitar más problemas. Sin embargo Jennifer, Angelica y ustedes dos seguirán recibiendo las flores mientras estemos en esta época, como les había dicho Benjy.

»Nos habíamos planteado eliminar el hechizo de comunicación por medio de las esclavas, pero no lo hemos hecho porque consideramos que mientras los pequeños fénix que nos acompañan no se hayan recuperado deben poder pedirnos ayuda quienes son nuestros protegidos. Sin embargo no les responderemos ningún mensaje ni les comunicaremos nada que no sea estrictamente necesario para la supervivencia de uno o varios de ustedes, pues sólo las estamos dejando para una emergencia. También deben saber que las de los bebés actuarán como trasladadores, que los llevarán a un sitio asegurado por nosotros, si se encuentran en situación de riesgo.

—Alto ahí —gruñó Moody cuando vio que colocarían sus varitas frente a sus rostros cubiertos con pasamontañas, como siempre hacían cuando iban a despedirse—. Ustedes dijeron que están interrogando a los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Quiero que me digan lo que han averiguado y de qué medios se están valiendo para que les respondan.

—Veritaserum, maldiciones o lo que haga falta. Y, si llegamos a averiguar quien es el traidor, lo sabrán porque aparecerá ante ustedes con el tratamiento adecuado y una confesión con su firma mágica, además de un trasladador que le llevará a Azkaban luego que una copia de su confesión flote hacia el profesor Dumbledore u otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix presente —le respondió Hermione con sus ojos castaños clavados en los negros del auror, fría calma en su expresión y tono de voz aunque rabia mezclada con dolor en su mirada—. La muerte de Benjy Fenwick no quedará impune. En cuanto sepamos con certeza quién es el traidor y podamos actuar se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho.

—Adiós. —se despidieron los tres a coro y desaparecieron.

—Están demasiado perturbados por la muerte de Benjy. Tenemos que averiguar qué les han hecho a los otros. —les dijo de inmediato Alastor a sus acompañantes.

—Lleva a Harry con mamá, para que lo cuide como está haciendo con Neville, y nos alcanzas en casa de Emmeline. —le indicó Frank a Lily luego de asentir a lo dicho por su jefe.

—Me preocupa Peter, porque los chicos han desconfiado de él desde el primer momento por culpa de Angelica. —comentó James apenas desaparecer su esposa por la red flú con el bebé en sus brazos y un morralito.

—Después de ir con Arabella y Emmeline iremos a casa de Peter, luego a la de Edgar. —decidió Alastor con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

—TE HICE UNA ADVERTENCIA MUY CLARA. —le gritó Angelica a su hija apenas ver aparecer a las tres chicas.

—Calma mi amor, por favor. —le pidió Sirius mientras la abrazaba para contenerla, pues había intentado avanzar contra la chica a pesar que les estaban apuntando con sus varitas y sus miradas eran frías. Estaba muy preocupado por la fuerte alteración nerviosa que venía experimentando su esposa.

—La cual no acatamos totalmente porque el traidor de la Orden del Fénix vendió a nuestro amigo Benjy Fenwick. Sin embargo estamos haciendo control de daños. —le respondió Angela con fría calma. Aunque se sentía muy angustiada al percibir como empática el estado en que se encontraba su mamá, además de la preocupación en su papá y tíos, extremó el uso que venía haciendo de su entrenamiento para no dejar traslucir nada.

—¿De qué le advertiste? —le preguntó Jennifer a su gemela, desconcertada.

—De no alterar la energía del espacio tiempo, que nosotras dos percibimos aún en contra de nuestra voluntad. —le respondió Angela para que comprendiese lo que le había venido ocurriendo a la gemela desde el domingo.

—Pero, como ya ha dicho Diana, estamos haciendo control de daños. —intervino Ginny con tono firme.

—¿Haciendo control de daños? —preguntó preocupado Remus.

—Hemos atendido a los sobrevivientes al ataque a la casa del señor Major hasta que estuvieron fuera de peligro y en condiciones que los trasladasen al hospital, devolvimos los cuerpos de los fallecidos, también romperemos totalmente contacto con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para evitar que Voldemort siga intentando averiguar sobre nosotros con ustedes —enumeró Luna con tranquilidad—. Sólo que antes vamos a interrogarlos a todos sobre lo que Voldemort sabe por culpa del traidor y que puede haber llevado a que asesinasen a uno de nuestros protegidos.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los Black y los Lupin a coro, sorprendidos.

—Imaginé que algunos de ustedes estarían aquí y tienen que detener ahora mismo lo que están haciendo —afirmó Albus Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido apenas aparecer—. Comprendo que estén afectados por la muerte de Benjy, pero no pueden hacer lo que me acaban de contar asustados Hagrid y Minerva.

—Nosotros sólo hemos tenido una seria conversación con ellos, para averiguar lo que necesitamos saber y también con el fin que el traidor sepa que la amenaza de Marte no es en vano. Haremos lo necesario para salvaguardar a nuestros protegidos. —le refutó Luna con tranquilidad.

—No —negó el director con firmeza—. Ustedes ahora mismo se van a comunicar con los otros miembros de su grupo para que se presenten y Jennifer los pueda poner en un tratamiento de inmediato, porque estoy seguro que debido al problema de salud que ya tenían y la muerte de Benjy es que están… —les intentó ordenar lo que harían, muy preocupado por lo que le habían dicho su amiga y el semigigante, además de como veía a las tres chicas.

—¿Enloquecidos? —le preguntó Angela con tono burlón, sonriendo al ver que todos se giraban a mirarla alarmados, incluso sus dos acompañantes. No sólo había interrumpido al director sino que su tono los tensó—. En cierta forma tiene razón, profesor, estamos enloquecidos de rabia y dolor —afirmó con expresión ahora seria, calmándose Ginny y Luna al verla retomar la actitud que había asumido para los interrogatorios—. Pero lo que estamos haciendo es porque debemos hacerlo, pues las vidas de dos bebés y once adultos que nos han cuidado desde que llegamos a esta época dependen de ello.

—Ya el señor Hagrid nos ha dicho lo que puede saber el traidor sobre nosotros, por lo que hablaban en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, confirmándonos la información que ustedes nos habían dado al respecto —continuó Luna al ver que su amiga de ojos grises la miraba, pues comprendió que debía enfocarlos en ella porque uno de ellos estaba intentando algo al modo Dunedain consciente o inconscientemente—. También nos ha insistido la profesora McGonagall en que Voldemort podía estar interesado en Benjy como inefable y no como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, además que a excepción probablemente de Lily ningún miembro de su grupo tenía cómo saber dónde estaba el domingo en la tarde.

—Aún así consideramos nuestro deber venir a preguntarles pues, aunque les tenemos afecto y por eso hemos decidido protegerlos, no sabemos quién es el traidor de su grupo y no podemos descartar a nadie. Teníamos que interrogarlos a todos y hacerles saber que daremos cumplimiento a la amenaza que hizo Marte, para que la rata que los está traicionando sepa que se arrepentirá de las muertes que está provocando. Cuando tengamos la certeza sobre su identidad y podamos actuar deseará no haber nacido mientras el que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort estuviese vivo. —agregó Ginny con tono amenazante.

—Además debíamos comunicarles a todos que los Guerreros del Fénix rompen totalmente contacto con la Orden del Fénix. Habíamos pensado eliminar el hechizo sobre las esclavas, pero lo dejaremos para que se puedan contactar con nosotros en caso de emergencia nuestros protegidos porque nuestros fénix no pueden actualmente ayudarlos. También les seguirán llegando a Lily, Alice y ustedes dos las flores mientras nos veamos obligados a permanecer en esta época. Pero ese será el único contacto con ustedes y si trasciende a otro miembro de su grupo lo de las esclavas eliminaremos el hechizo también. Lo sabremos porque los estaremos vigilando para asegurarnos que estén bien. —completó Luna con tono tranquilo.

—Señores. —se despidieron las tres a coro con sus varitas frente a sus rostros tapados con sus pasamontañas, pues Angela les acababa de transmitir mentalmente a Luna y Ginny que debían irse de inmediato porque ya no lograba contener a su mamá.

Angelica estaba intentando usar su don de Influir en los Pensamientos para calmarlas y retenerlas, al igual que su hermana y su padre, además el del Manejo de la Energía por sus barreras. Eso era peligroso porque en cualquier momento podía llegar a detectar su propia energía en ellas.

—NO. —gritaron a coro las gemelas, empezando a llorar al verlas desaparecer.

—Angelica, Jennifer, las necesito controladas y centradas. Tomen poción tranquilizante ahora mismo —les ordenó el papá mirándolas preocupado, continuando al verlas asentir e intentar calmarse—. Remus, quédate con ellas y comunícate con Lily. Las quiero a las tres en Deercourage contigo para que me ayuden a coordinar. Sirius, ven conmigo. Debemos averiguar cómo han sido las reuniones de los chicos con los otros e intentar ubicarlos.

—Sí señor. —aceptaron los dos de inmediato, un poco renuente el de ojos grises por el estado de nervios de su esposa durante los últimos dos días pero comprendiendo que la situación era grave y debían actuar rápido.

—Lo siento Albus, pero yo estoy tan alterado y dolido como lo están ellos. La situación se me fue de las manos. —se disculpó el hombre rubio luego de contar lo ocurrido en su casa, en aquella reunión de emergencia de la Orden del Fénix.

—Lo entiendo Edgar, pero ellos están mal de salud y todos sabíamos que los habían lastimado seriamente en casa de Leonel. Además has dicho que sólo usaron contigo los hechizos necesarios para inmovilizarte y darte el Veritaserum —lo regañó con el ceño fruncido, suspirando al verlo bajar la cabeza.

—Conmigo usaron la Maldición Cruciatus. —se quejó Peter.

—Porque fuiste el primero que visitaron y la muerte de Benjy los ha afectado más de lo que temíamos, probablemente debido a su problema de salud con sus recuerdos, dolores de cabeza y los otros problemas que les había detectado antes que se fuesen de aquí —le aclaró Jennifer mientras le tendía otro vial de la poción que usaban para calmar los efectos de la torturadora—. Después de ir a tu casa tardaron horas en ir con los demás, probablemente debido a una recaída luego que los hirieron seriamente en casa del señor Major. Tuvieron tiempo de calmarse un poco y adoptar la actitud fría que les vimos los demás, mientras se recuperaron para abordarnos.

—¿Dices que la herida que se le reabrió a Urano es seria? —le preguntó Lily a Edgar, preocupada.

—Estoy casi seguro por la forma en que empezó a sangrar cuando sólo golpeó levemente la mesa. —le respondió con tono arrepentido.

—¿Aún no logra ninguno comunicarse con ellos? —preguntó Arabella con curiosidad, mirando al director luego de verlos a todos denegar—. Los chicos me visitaron sin cubrir sus rostros y saben movilizarse muy bien entre los muggles, pues los tres que fueron a mi casa fingieron hacerme una encuesta mientras nos veía el muchacho que reparte el periódico.

—Deben haber cambiado sus apariencias con poción multijugos, lo cual es grave en las condiciones de salud en que se encuentran. —comentó Jennifer preocupada.

—Además me extrañó que mis mascotas no se intranquilizaran con su presencia mientras me preguntaban lo que sabía —continuó la squib—. No fueron en ningún momento amenazantes pero sí muy serios y se les notaba en sus miradas que están muy dolidos.

—A mi bar sólo fueron los dos que tienen constituciones iguales con los trajes que ustedes me han dicho que usan cuando combaten. Se les veía bastante mal aunque quisieron aparentar un aspecto amenazante. —comentó Aberforth.

—He decidido que a partir de este momento las misiones que les encomendaré como miembros de la Orden del Fénix sólo la sabrá quien deba hacerla, por lo que luego de cada reunión hablaré con cada uno por separado o en grupos de hasta tres —rompió el silencio Albus después de varios minutos—. Hay algo en lo que los chicos tienen razón: Tenemos un traidor en el grupo y no puedo permitir que siga poniendo en peligro a los otros, ni tampoco a la resistencia que le estamos haciendo a Lord Voldemort para que no destruya tanto al mundo mágico como al muggle.

»En cuanto a los Guerreros del Fénix, si no logramos retomar el contacto con ellos quiero que tengan cuidado pero no los ataquen cuando los vean por lo que han hecho anoche y hoy —les pidió con firmeza, mirando a Edgar, Peter y Hagrid mientras lo decía—. Tengan presente que esos doce jóvenes están enfermos, no tienen sus recuerdos consigo y acaban de perder a la única persona que les dio su apoyo de forma directa desde lo ocurrido en Kingswood, según me confesó Benjy en secreto. El golpe emotivo para ellos es muy fuerte, especialmente para los niños. Esto hace sentir aún peor a los otros, pues no pudieron salvarle la vida a quien los más pequeños veían como un sustituto de los padres que no tienen con ellos. —les explicó con tono sereno.

Todos tragaron saliva al oírlo y asintieron.

—Voy a seguir intentando retomar el contacto, pero sospecho que eso será muy difícil y me tomará algún tiempo el tener una reunión con ellos para que Jennifer los pueda atender como medimaga, si no logro llevarlos al colegio, el hospital o un sitio en que sean debidamente protegidos y atendidos —continuó con el mismo tono—. Si entran en contacto con alguno de ustedes, por el motivo que sea, necesito que me avisen y hagan lo posible por retenerlos aunque sin lastimarlos.

—Sí señor. —aceptaron casi todos de inmediato, aunque sabían que eso sería prácticamente imposible. Más aún luego de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sólo Lily permaneció en silencio, ocultando esto con prestar atención a su pequeño hijo en su regazo. James se dio cuenta y la miró de reojo, con curiosidad, pero disimuló rápidamente.

* * *

—Me temo que al señor Aberforth…

—… lo atemorizamos tanto como…

—… las cabras que tiene en su bar. —les empezaron a contar los gemelos doloridos apenas aparecer, mientras Jessica se apresuraba a atender la herida reabierta de su prometido.

—¡George! —exclamó asustada la de pelo negro. Se acercó rápido a su novio, cuya herida en el costado derecho se sujetaba, para servirle de apoyo y ayudarlo a sentarse.

—No te asustes. Sólo molesta un poquito. —la intentó tranquilizar, pero cuando intentó sonreírle le dio una fuerte punzada de dolor que lo obligó a cerrar apretadamente sus ojos azules.

—Eres muy mal mentiroso cuando se trata de Angela. —se burló la hermana mientras comenzaba a atenderlo.

—No hables cariño, te hace daño. Quédate tranquilito. —le pidió con dulzura Angela cuando lo vio que entreabría los ojos e intentaba responderle a la menuda pelirroja, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Dónde están Ron, Hermione, Neville y los gemelitos? —preguntó intrigado Fred al no verlos en el cuarto en que reposaba Harry, donde habían quedado de acuerdo en reunirse al llegar de los "interrogatorios".

—Christopher y Hermione están cuidando de Ron, que llegó muy mal hace casi una hora de casa de Edgar Bones como ustedes saben. Christine está investigando con Neville en el libro de Herbología avanzada, que él se trajo de nuestra época en su mochila, una planta que consiguieron los gemelitos en casa de Benjy cuando fuimos hace un rato con un trasladador que hice. —le respondió Harry.

—¿Los llevaste a casa de Benjy? —preguntó desconcertada Jessica—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Tú estás aún en peligro con las heridas tan graves que tienes y los niños demasiado afectados por su muerte. —lo regañó al verlo asentir.

—Después que les enseñé a detectar las variaciones en el espacio tiempo con el don del Manejo de la Energía, me hizo ver Christine que para poder conservar a Atlantis debíamos eliminar cualquier rastro de su existencia allí —empezó a explicar Harry, cerrando los ojos y tomando una respiración profunda para controlar el mareo que lo asaltó. Los abrió de nuevo al sentirse estable. Se suponía que debería haber permanecido en cama por su estado—. Además los gemelitos querían traerse algunas cosas de él y no fui capaz de negarme, pero tampoco de dejarlos ir solos como ellos pretendían.

—Pudieron conseguirse con alguien del Ministerio. —insistió con tono de regaño Jessica mientras Ginny y ella se acercaban a examinarlo.

—Estaba la casa sellada con magia y yo los lleve al modo Dunedain, borrando los rastros también con Magia Antigua. Cuando llegó Kingsley por la chimenea ya habíamos enviado con trasladadores las cosas y estábamos listos para regresar aquí. Le dijimos que sólo queríamos despedir de alguna manera a nuestro amigo, señalándole los niños el pequeño homenaje que hicimos en la sala con una foto de Benjy junto a Marlene McKinnon, unas velas y las flores que nos contó le gustaban a quien tanto amó.

»Llevábamos nuestros trajes de batalla y él dijo que lo comprendía, luego de mirar los ojos rojos de los gemelitos, pero que tenía que reportar a su jefe de nuestra presencia allí —le respondió con tono suave Harry mientras lo examinaban, suspirando y recibiéndole a su novia el vial de poción con sabor a chocolate luego que le aplicasen un par de hechizos—. Kingsley sabe la verdad de lo ocurrido cuando fuimos por Benjy a Azkaban, al igual que el profesor Moody. Los conocemos a los dos y sabemos que no es problema que nos haya visto. —continuó sin tomarse la poción, suspirando de nuevo al ver que la chica de ojos miel le hacía señas de callarse y tomarla.

»Los niños están más serenos luego que nos despedimos de Benjy en la sala de la casa, hablando con él como lo hicieron siempre con Amy y Dani. Yo también me sentí aliviado luego de hacerlo, porque los tres tuvimos la impresión que lo oíamos decir que él estaba bien y que comprendía lo ocurrido, así como nos pedía que lo recordásemos con la alegría que le dimos a su vida desde que empezó a compartir con nosotros. Ninguno de los tres está seguro que eso realmente ocurriese, pero… Cuando le prometimos que nos esforzaríamos para no dejarnos abatir por su partida sentimos un calorcito agradable en el pecho, como nos ocurrió el día que compartimos el día de picnic y descanso con él. —les contó mirando la poción con expresión mezcla de resignación, cansancio y paz antes de beberla.

—Yo me quedo con él, lleva a tu novio a descansar. —le indicó en voz baja Ginny a Jessica al ver que empezaba a adormecerse, mientras Angela apoyaba a George para que se levantase de la silla y caminar, abriendo la cercana puerta de la habitación para salir.

Chris & Chris permanecieron el resto del día haciendo rondas entre los cuartos para verificar el estado de todos, además de llevarles en dos oportunidades emparedados con jugo para que comiesen. Se habían quedado durmiendo los diez mayores cada uno con su pareja, cuidándose y dándose apoyo, turnándose para hablar con los niños y permitirles desahogarse. Cuando los notaron cansados los recostaron Luna y Hermione, que eran las que en mejores condiciones estaban, en el cuarto que compartían la rubia y la gemelita.

* * *

—Shacklebolt me acaba de reportar que tres de los chicos estuvieron en casa de Benjy, haciéndole un pequeño homenaje en la sala. Por la descripción que me hizo era Marte quien estaba con los niños allí —le contó Alastor a Albus—. Al chico lo vio sujetarse lo más disimuladamente posible del espaldar de una silla para poder mantenerse en pie, así que está seriamente lastimado.

—Por eso no estuvo presente en ninguno de los interrogatorios —afirmó el director, que sabía por _Fawkes_ que Harry era el único que había permanecido en cama después del ataque en casa de los Major—. Debe haber ido allí por insistencia de los pequeños, para no dejarlos solos y permitirles despedirse de nuestro amigo de una forma más cercana.

—¿Cómo sigue Angelica? —le preguntó el auror, sinceramente preocupado, luego de asentir a lo dicho por su amigo.

—Más tranquila luego de hablar con Diana —le respondió, explicándose al ver la muda interrogante en la expresión de su amigo—. Según me explicó mi hija, ellas dos tienen la extraña capacidad para percibir los cambios en la energía del espacio tiempo cuando algo la altera, de forma similar a como nosotros vemos las ondulaciones en la superficie del agua cuando le es arrojada una piedra al lago. Angelica le había estado enseñando a la chica a entender y afinar esa percepción, lo que ella aprendió por su cuenta mientras estudiaba aquí.

»Mi hija consiguió en unos libros muy viejos de la biblioteca algunas notas dispersas sobre eso y una advertencia sobre no modificar esa energía, porque siempre los resultados son negativos. —le dijo la versión que había acordado con su hija rebelde daría sobre esto a Alastor, que no sabía de los Dunedains pero podía entrar en contacto con los chicos como uno de sus protegidos (Minerva McGonagall, Alice y Frank Longbottom no eran problema pues sabían de su raza), habiéndola visto además muy alterada a ella.

»Ella le advirtió esto a Diana el sábado cuando se nos desaparecieron varias horas, considerando que los chicos están en una época distinta a la propia, para que ella lo hablase con los otros. De una conversación que tuvieron los chicos con Charlus, en la Sala de Prácticas de Deercourage, se puede deducir que alguien ya les había advertido.

—Pero es distinto saber la teoría a tener que aplicarla —completó el auror al ver a su amigo quedarse callado, pensativo—. Supongo que si los chicos ya lo habían hablado con Charlus y aún así Angelica decidió advertir a la chica hace unos días, es porque ocasionaron alguna alteración que alarmó a tu hija.

—Me dice que ya habían ocasionado varias leves, además de una moderada cuando Electra, Remus y James se vieron rodeados de mortífagos. Pero luego de lo ocurrido el día que hubo la alteración mágica en toda Inglaterra, en que los chicos enfrentaron solos a Voldemort con sus peores mortífagos y estuvieron tan mal de salud, quiso hablar con la chica tanto de esa percepción como del hecho que no nos pidiesen ayuda a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

»Estaba preocupada porque los chicos se habían separado casi totalmente de nosotros y la chica no se veía con ella con suficiente frecuencia para enseñarle de esa percepción y otras cosas que tienen en común. —le respondió Albus con la mayor sinceridad posible, pues de lo ocurrido el jueves 1 de enero sólo sabían los que estuvieron directamente involucrados porque implicaba el conocimiento sobre los Dunedains.

—Entonces Angelica estaba tan alterada desde el domingo en la tarde porque percibió una perturbación seria en… esa energía sobre el tiempo —afirmó Alastor, no recordando el nombre que le dio su amigo—. ¿Cómo la tranquilizó la chica?

—Diana le dijo que no pudieron acatar la advertencia al ver que el traidor a nuestro grupo había vendido a Benjy, pero que estaban haciendo "control de daños" —le respondió el líder de la Orden del Fénix con el ceño fruncido—. De lo que me contó Christine Brown, cuando me entrevisté con ella en el hospital antes de llegar aquí y conseguirme a Minerva y Hagrid con la novedad de los "interrogatorios", he deducido que Marte decidió ir con algunos de ellos tras los mortífagos para rescatar a Benjy y Leonel sin asegurar primero la casa.

»Angelica me asegura que al tomar esa decisión alteraron lo que habría ocurrido de no hacerlo, pues al regresar más de medio centenar de mortífagos no estaba el grupo de los chicos completo y murieron tanto los tres hijos de Leonel como su yerno. Ella no está segura que ellos se hubiesen salvado, como supongo que tampoco lo están los chicos, pero la duda y el no haber podido rescatar con vida ni a Benjy ni a Leonel los debe estar torturando.

—Especialmente a Diana que tiene esa extraña percepción y a Marte que tomó la decisión —completó el auror mayor mientras denegaba—. Es demasiada presión para esos chicos, que además de los problemas de salud que ya tenían están lastimados tanto física como psicológicamente después del ataque a casa de Leonel.

»Ahora sí puedo comprender la actitud que tenían los tres que nos "interrogaron" en Deercourage, especialmente la de Gea que no se estaba comportando como la he visto siempre desde que supe de ellos. Hay que retomar el contacto con ellos lo antes posible, o el dolor y sus problemas de salud podrían generar algo muy grave.

—No responden a los mensajes de las esclavas, como ya nos habían advertido, ni tampoco por medio de _Fawkes_. No permiten que Idun, Tyr, Sif, Dotty o Wykers vayan con ellos, además de no poder ninguno de los cinco decirnos nada sobre su ubicación o lo vivido con los chicos y de lo que nos borraron los recuerdos antes —le respondió con tono cansado Albus, suspirando al ver a su amigo arquear una ceja interrogante por lo de los elfos—. A James se le ocurrió preguntarles, pero sólo logramos que intentasen autocastigarse.

—O algunos son familiares de los Potter y tus hijas, para que los elfos se vean obligados a guardarles secretos, o les aplicaron algún tipo de encantamiento especial que desconozco —comentó Alastor pensativo—. Lo segundo es muy posible, pues vienen del futuro y ya nos han demostrado que saben cosas extrañas que nosotros ignoramos.

Albus Dumbledore suspiró y asintió. De hecho sabía que Marte era en realidad Harry, sospechaba que Electra y Diana eran sus nietas y Neptuno era Neville. Por otro lado, él había intentado evaluar a los elfos al modo Dunedain con lo que sabía de sus dones y se consiguió con un fuerte bloqueo.

—Crouch ha dado órdenes de interrogar a los chicos sobre la forma en que lograron acceder a casa de los Major, pues cuando nos llegó al Ministerio el aviso del ataque no pudimos penetrar un extraño bloqueo que había alrededor. Todos en el cuerpo de aurores sabemos que los Guerreros del Fénix son los únicos que logran hacer apariciones y trasladadores efectivos cuando Voldemort pone la barrera esa que bloquea los traslados por los medios mágicos que conocemos. —le contó Alastor con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que sospecha de nuevo de la relación de los chicos con Benjy. —le planteó interrogante el líder de la Orden.

—Sí. Pero no se atreve a mencionarlo siquiera porque eso implicaría que Leonel Major mintió para ayudarlos y, aunque se enfrentaron muchas veces, Bartemius Crouch lo respetaba. Además sabe que la Ministra Bagnold fue muy amiga de Leonel, aunque eso no influyese nunca en el trabajo. No es tonto, con Leonel recientemente fallecido no le conviene insinuar nada que lo involucre con los chicos cuando aún son considerados peligrosos. —le explicó el auror entre gruñidos.

—Tampoco te enfrentará sin tener pruebas. Adicionalmente, el descubrir la cubierta que les dio Leonel ese día a quienes fueron por Benjy a Azkaban implicaría también a Laurence y Robin Major, afectando el expediente de quienes fueron tres excelentes inefables. —completó el director, comprendiendo lo dicho y lo insinuado por su amigo, un poco más tranquilo.

—Además de Mintaka Henley, el jefe de los inefables ahora por nombramiento directo de la Ministra —le hizo notar el auror, continuando al ver que su amigo lo miraba expectante por su expresión de enojo contenido—. Rookwood, Bode y Zane están un poco intranquilos por su nombramiento, al igual que otros en el Ministerio. También por el nombramiento de Lily como subdirectora del Departamento de Misterios. Los dos son muy jóvenes y su selección está preocupando a los miembros viejos de otros Departamentos.

—¿Tendrán problemas? —le preguntó el director preocupado.

—No, nadie se meterá con dos inefables que se graduaron con honores en la Academia de Aurores y es evidente que cuentan con el respaldo de la Ministra Bagnold —lo tranquilizó parcialmente el auror—. El problema es que esa tensión en el Ministerio estando en guerra hace más difícil el detectar quiénes pueden estar siendo manipulados por la Maldición Imperius y también a los infiltrados que seguramente Voldemort ya debe haber ubicado allí.

—Entiendo —asintió pensativo Albus Dumbledore mientras posaba sus ojos azules en la varita que había pertenecido a Benjy Fenwick—. Pasa Minerva —le indicó con voz clara apenas escuchó los dos golpecitos en la puerta de su despacho, sin dejar de mirar el palito de madera de sauce con núcleo de pelo de unicornio de quien fue uno de sus mejores alumnos y un buen amigo—. Tengo entendido que el grupo especial que había conformado Leonel contigo ahora ha pasado totalmente al cuerpo de aurores.

—Todos están bajo mis órdenes y no pueden decir la verdad del encubrimiento que nos ayudaron a darle al día que fuimos por Benjy a Azkaban, porque Leonel los obligó a hacer un Pacto de Silencio con nosotros dos —explicó Alastor a su amigo al comprender el motivo de su preocupación—. Al grupo de Rufus han sido integrados todos los que estaban en el último curso en la Academia de Aurores, aunque la mayoría aún no tiene el nivel suficiente para un enfrentamiento con los peores mortífagos de Voldemort.

—No me gusta eso ni el aislamiento a los familiares directos de los inefables, pero luego de lo publicado por Rita Skeeter sobre el ataque a la casa de Leonel no fueron aceptados mis consejos sobre no tomar esas dos decisiones. Millicent Bagnold se está viendo obligada por la guerra a tomar decisiones fuertes, peores a las que ya había tomado, lo cual aunado al carácter y desenvolvimiento de Bartemius Crouch presagia más problemas. —le comentó el director con preocupación mientras la subdirectora los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que no estás de acuerdo con los dementores en Azkaban y el que haya autorizado a los aurores a usar las Maldiciones Imperdonables, pero los mortífagos no tienen límites y proliferan como mala hierba. Tienes razón en que el Ministerio sólo está lidiando con los ataques y no buscando prevenirlos, pero tienes que admitir que debemos ser drásticos en cuanto a atrapar y detener la mayor cantidad posible de esos malditos con la desventaja numérica que tenemos. No podemos asignar los pocos aurores preparados que hay a vigilar a los asesinos que logramos detener. —le dijo Alastor serio.

—Los dementores no son criaturas dignas de confianza. Tú mismo los has visto llegando a ataques, evidentemente bajo las órdenes de Voldemort que les satisface sus apetitos sin ninguna reglamentación ni limitación. El Ministerio no puede confiar el control del mal al mal mismo —lo contradijo Albus con molestia, pues no era la primera vez que debatían aquello—. Además Crouch no se limita a llevar a Azkaban sólo a mortífagos, sino incluso a quienes sólo son sospechosos de colaborar con quienes el Ministerio declara peligrosos —agregó señalando la varita que había pertenecido al inefable moreno—. No está lejos el día en que empezarán a encerrar allí a detenidos sin juicio, sometiéndolos a la terrible influencia de tan nefastas criaturas.

Minerva asintió en apoyo al oírlo.

—A mí no me importaría que el traidor que tenemos en la Orden del Fénix pasase el resto de sus días con su celda rodeada por los dementores más viejos y ávidos que hay en Azkaban —gruñó el auror—. Ha causado ya las muertes de Fabian, Gideon, Caradoc, Benjy y Leonel directamente, así como estoy seguro tuvo que ver en la de Marlene y su familia. Además le ha dado mucha información a Voldemort de los chicos que los ha perjudicado gravemente.

—En eso tiene razón Alastor —lo apoyó la subdirectora con expresión de enojo apenas contenido –. Debemos averiguar lo antes posible quién es para detenerlo.

—Me preocupa que intentando descubrirlo nos engañe quien lo está haciendo, inculpando a un inocente. Es evidente, luego del interrogatorio al que los chicos sometieron a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que no es fácil descubrir su identidad. Es probable que sepa evadir el efecto del Veritaserum y estoy seguro que ha sufrido la Maldición Cruciatus suficientes veces de manos de aquél a quien sirve para no ser amedrentado por ella. Si llevamos a la celda que Alastor dice en Azkaban a un inocente le haremos mucho daño no sólo a él o ella, sino a todos los integrantes del grupo. —aseveró Albus con preocupación.

—Pero sí las pruebas son suficientes y de alguna manera logramos que confiese, ¿estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que estar rodeado de los peores dementores por lo que le reste de vida es lo que se merece? —le preguntó el auror serio, mirándolo fijamente.

—Si llegamos a estar totalmente convencidos de su culpabilidad, no seré yo quien impida a quien lo atrape que condene al traidor a ese destino, ni tampoco iré a verle a Azkaban para escuchar sus motivos para hacer el daño que está haciendo. —le respondió con firmeza y disgusto el líder de la Orden del Fénix, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules oscurecidos.

»La mayoría de los mortífagos siguen a quien se ha hecho llamar Lord Voldemort porque los formaron en sus familias con ideas similares a las que él pregona, o porque se han dejado engañar por las mentiras que dice —empezó a explicarse al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo—. Pero quien nos está traicionando no sólo sabe que no hay verdad en sus argumentos, sino que ya ha visto el daño terrible que es capaz de generar.

—Sin embargo, siempre nos insistes en dar segundas oportunidades. —lo presionó el auror.

—Alguien que ha caído en las sombras por desconocimiento, confusión, miedo o rabia es rescatable si llega a ver la luz y quiere volver a ella. Pero quien no estando en ellas busca las sombras lo hace consciente de lo que hace, buscando el mal por voluntad propia. Alguien así no aprovecharía sinceramente el que se le diese una segunda oportunidad. —le respondió serio el de cabello entre castaño y canoso.

—¿Y si quien nos está traicionando está siendo chantajeado? —intervino la subdirectora con expresión preocupada.

—A estas alturas debería haber pedido ya ayuda a uno de los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. —gruñó Alastor.

—Tal vez no pueda hacerlo porque tengan amenazada la vida de algún familiar. Pueden estar presionando a Emmeline con los padres que lastimaron tan seriamente durante el ataque en que murió su gemela, a Peter con la mamá, a Sturgis con su hermana y su mamá enfermas o incluso con el tío, a Edgar o a Frank con sus familias, a Dedalus con uno de sus primos pequeños, a Mundungus con sus sobrinos si alguno de los mortífagos sabe del vínculo familiar. —replicó preocupada Minerva.

—¿Y por qué no pediría ayuda a uno de nosotros si ése fuese el caso? —insistió el auror.

—Porque tal vez le haya hecho creer Voldemort que no es el único traidor en la Orden y tendría cómo enterarse si no sigue sus órdenes o pide ayuda a uno de los otros miembros —le respondió seria la subdirectora—. No estoy diciendo que tengamos dos traidores, sino que le puedan estar haciendo creer eso a quien esté siendo presionado. —aclaró rápidamente al ver la expresión de alarma en sus dos oyentes.

—Emmeline, Edgar, Frank y Dedalus no se dejarían chantajear, pero Peter y Sturgis son manipulables si se les presiona como sugieres, Mundungus no es de fiar, y Sirius podría haber sido guiado por su familia a acercarse a James hasta hacerse su mejor amigo para poder hacerle daño sin que sospechase nadie de él. —opinó serio Alastor.

»Sé que se alejó de su familia tan pronto pudo, que incluso se enfrentó a su hermano menor aunque le doliese hacerlo. Pero los Black son fríos, crueles y manipuladores. Walburga y Orión Black lo podrían haber formado como el perfecto espía desde muy pequeño, enterrando en él su odio y maldad tan profundamente que pueda engañarnos a todos —agregó al ver que sus dos oyentes fruncían el ceño—. Yo aprecio mucho a ese cabeza dura y si no tuviésemos un traidor en el grupo confiaría ciegamente en él como lo hace James, pero con sus antecedentes familiares está en mi lista de sospechosos.

—No todos los mortífagos son hijos o familiares de quienes piensan como Voldemort —replicó molesta Minerva—. De ser así tendríamos que sospechar de Alice por la influencia que sus tíos y primos paternos podrían haber tenido en ella.

—No desconfiaremos a priori de nadie del grupo, pero tampoco descartaremos a ninguno —se adelantó Albus a la réplica de su amigo—. Lo que haremos será extremar las precauciones y, al mismo tiempo, hacerles entender a todos que pueden pedirnos ayuda en privado a cualquiera de los tres. Si quien no está traicionando lo hace porque se está viendo obligado a comportarse así por chantaje a algún familiar, le mostraremos de esta manera una salida a su situación.

Minerva y Alastor asintieron en señal de aceptar su proposición. Hablaron los tres un rato más sobre la información más reciente que les había llegado de los movimientos de Voldemort. Luego el auror se despidió para dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia, mientras los profesores se quedaban hablando sobre asuntos del colegio.

* * *

Tenía ya dos meses investigando si lo que había creído escuchar el día de la batalla en Hogsmeade era cierto y no había conseguido nada. Por un lado, sus pesquisas con su mujer sobre el comportamiento que la hermana vio en las gemelas White mientras fueron compañeras de cuarto en Hogwarts no evidenciaban de forma alguna ningún tipo de diferencia en su comportamiento al de sus compañeras en cuanto al director; por otro lado, el efecto de los dementores posiblemente habría causado en él que escuchase algo que no era cierto debido a la forma en que siempre lo afectaron las gemelas.

"_Dorothy me asegura que Clarisse no notó algún trato especial entre las gemelas y el director. Es más, según ella muchas veces Lily contenía y regañaba a Angelica para evitar que les quitasen puntos a los leones por su culpa",_ meditaba preocupado, sentado frente a la chimenea de su pequeña casa.

"_Mientras que lo que oí claramente en el Cabeza de Puerco, antes que me sacase el dueño, era información segura y podía dársela al Señor Oscuro con confianza en su veracidad e importancia, no puedo decirle nada sobre lo que creí oír sobre las gemelas ser hijas del director sin tener la certeza. Si es falso el castigo sería terrible por mi incompetencia. Si fuese cierto las convertiría en blanco prioritario y…"._ Se detuvo al venir a su mente el llanto desgarrador de su mamá al saber que había perdido a unas gemelitas por la golpiza que le propinase Tobías Snape.

Apuró la copa de vino barato que tenía en su mano con sus ojos cerrados y la depositó en la mesita al lado. Se sobresaltó levemente al sentir a su mujer sentarse a su lado y abrazarse a él. Frunció el ceño, preparándose a ser desagradable con ella si le preguntaba algo. Había estado demasiado melosa para su gusto el viernes, por su cumpleaños.

Al no oír nada abrió los ojos, distendiéndose al verla recostada a él con expresión mezcla de amor y cansancio. No la amaba, pero en los cuatro años que llevaban compartiendo se había ganado su cariño y le preocupó verla tan ojerosa.

—¿Problemas en la Escuela de Medimagia? —le preguntó con tono suave.

—Hoy tuvimos nuestra primera práctica en San Mungo de este curso y, como soy buena en Pociones gracias a ti, me asignaron como ayudante del pocionista en jefe para la preparación de lo necesario por la guerra —le contó con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida. Estaba muy cansada pero le gustaba compartir con él sus cosas cuando se abría con ella, como en ese momento—. Es muy exigente y hay mucho trabajo. Además tuve que corregir algunos errores de dos de mis compañeros.

—Con todo lo que te esfuerzas ya deberían haberte titulado, como hicieron con Jennifer White. —comentó él con el ceño fruncido, mientras le acariciaba las ojeras con su mano izquierda y la apretaba a su costado con la derecha.

—En cuanto apruebe el examen de "Conocimientos Básicos de Medicina Muggle" me lo darán. No pude estudiar bien para ése porque estaba acompañando a Clarisse, que fue herida en esos días y aunque no era serio yo estaba preocupada. —le contó ella mientras hacía esfuerzos para que no se le cerrasen los ojos.

—Es absurdo que los obliguen a estudiar lo que hacen los ignorantes muggles —replicó él con el ceño fruncido—. Ustedes no usarán nunca eso, son brujas y magos a quienes atenderán.

—El profesor Smethwyck insiste en que es importante tener esos conocimientos si nos vemos obligados a atender a algún muggle que haya recibido esos tratamientos, por los ataques, mientras le salvamos la vida y los del Ministerio les borran los recuerdos. —le respondió ella entre balbuceos, empezando a adormilarse sin poder evitarlo.

—Vamos a acostarnos, mañana hablaremos más sobre eso y la idiotez de tu hermana al meterse a auror estando en guerra. —le dijo él con contundencia.

Dorothy suspiró levemente pero le obedeció sin decir nada. Estaba agotada y no quería discutir con él una vez más por lo que Clarisse había decidido hacer, lo que ella apoyaba totalmente pero eso no se lo decía a su pareja para evitar que se enojase con ella. Lo amaba y aceptaba con su forma de pensar sobre los muggles, pues lo comprendía por lo que se había enterado de su padre aunque él no lo sabía.

* * *

—Por favor perdóname mi amor —le pidió triste y arrepentido Fred a su novia mientras ella le cambiaba los vendajes—. Sé que te molesta el que fuésemos tras el traidor a pesar de la percepción que teníamos con el don del Manejo de la Energía, pero Ron tiene razón en que debíamos presionarlo para que no pusiese a Las Protectoras en la mira de Voldemort.

—Lo que me tiene enojada contigo es que te pusieses en peligro de esa manera —le respondió ella con tono molesto, suspirando al ver su expresión confusa al oírla—. Cuando me hirieron tan gravemente en Manchester por intentar cambiar nuestras vidas me regañaste de forma dulce pero muy sincera, apenas despertar, por haberte hecho sufrir tanto con verme tan malherida.

»Te dije que estando en guerra eso podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, pero tú me replicaste que al haber hecho caso omiso de las negativas de Angela y Harry a intervenir, además de devolverme sola, me había puesto en un peligro muy grave sin estar tú a mi lado para ayudarme. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al saber que habías ido a casa de Pettigrew sin mí? Él podría haber llamado a sus amigos asesinos y haberlos matado a los tres. —dejó salir toda la angustia que había ocultado con su enojo.

—No lo pensé así. Perdóname por preocuparte de esa manera. —le suplicó el pelirrojo con expresión mezcla de comprensión y arrepentimiento.

—Por favor, nunca más vuelvas a ponerte en una situación de riesgo tan alto o llévame contigo si las circunstancias te obligan a ir a una similar —le pidió ella acariciándole el rostro con cariño—. Me aceptaste con mi licantropía, cuando aún no sabíamos que era posible que me curase; me devolviste la confianza en mi misma y las ganas de vivir con alegría, cuando por mi condición me consideraba un peligro en potencia y había tristeza en mi corazón aunque no recordase completa mi infancia; me enamoraste de una forma que no soy capaz de continuar viviendo si no te tengo a mi lado.

»Por favor, te lo suplico, no vuelvas a dejarme atrás si te vas a ver en peligro. Quiero que salgamos los dos con bien de cualquier peligro, apoyándonos y ayudándonos, o que atravesemos el portal de la muerte abrazados para vivirlo eternamente a donde quiera que nos lleve. No puedo vivir sin ti. —finalizó entre lágrimas, abrazándose a su pecho con anhelo apenas terminar de hablar.

Fred la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus heridas. Hubiese querido poder decirle que ella tenía que seguir viviendo aunque él perdiese la vida, que quería que lo hiciese por los dos, pero el nudo en su garganta luego de oírla le impidió articular palabra. Empezó a acariciarle la espalda y la cabeza con mucho cariño para ayudarla a tranquilizarse, haciendo al mismo tiempo esfuerzos para calmarse él mismo pero sin lograr contener las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro. Poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando y adormeciendo, ayudándola él suavemente a acomodarse recostada a su lado para que durmiese tranquila sin lastimarse ni lastimarlo a él.

Ginny, que había ido a buscarla para que la ayudase con Ron mientras ella atendía a Harry, sonrió al verlos dormidos abrazados con expresión serena en sus rostros. Cerró la puerta del cuarto con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y se dirigió al cuarto en que Angela estaba cambiándole los vendajes a George. Se preocupó al ver la expresión de angustia de su hermano mirando a la novia y la de fría ausencia de ella.

—¿Cómo está uno de mis hermanos más traviesos y sobreprotectores? —preguntó la menuda pelirroja con una sonrisa y tono distendido, obligándose a transmitirles una alegría que no sentía.

—Las heridas pequeñas ya han cerrado y empiezan a cicatrizar correctamente. La del costado aunque no está sangrando no ha cerrado aún y él ha afirmado que le duele cuando le he preguntado. —le respondió Angela con calma y tono carente de emociones.

—El día que el señor Mithrandir nos demostró a todos los miembros del E.D.H. y la O.D.F. en que consistía el Entrenamiento Dunedain, cuando se alejaron hacia la casita luego de la interrupción de tío Aragorn, tengo entendido que te dijo claramente que no debía usarse para acorazarse cuando alguien que te quiere te lastima sin querer, o por temor que pueda llegar a hacerlo, sino sólo para enfrentar a los enemigos. —la regañó con firmeza la menuda pelirroja, que el día anterior al ver su reacción cuando llegó George del "interrogatorio" a Aberforth Dumbledore comprendió lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

—Yo… Yo no… Yo… —tartamudeó Angela, intentando disculparse, mientras sus ojos grises cambiaban a verdes y se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Sé que te ha afectado enormemente no sólo la muerte de Benjy, sino el estado depresivo de los niños y que a pesar de estar con ellos no les pudiste evitar ese dolor. —continuó con el mismo tono Ginny, manteniendo su expresión y tono firme a pesar de verla empezar a llorar. Sabía que debía sacudirla fuerte para que saliese del estado en que se había sumido por lo ocurrido.

»También comprendo que te desgarra el alma el que una vez más veamos confirmado el que no podemos intervenir en el devenir de los acontecimientos, de una manera además tan cruel. Pero el aislarte de tus propios sentimientos no sólo no te ayudará a superar una situación que es inevitable, sino que nos está deprimiendo y preocupando aún más a los otros once que compartimos contigo tan difícil designio del destino. Especialmente a George, que te ama tanto, y a Harry, que se siente suficientemente culpable de lo ocurrido.

—Perdón —les pidió disculpas entre lágrimas la chica de pelo negro, dejándose abrazar por su pelirrojo novio—. Yo… Yo no puedo… Yo no sé cómo… —intentó explicarse, sin conseguir las palabras para hacerlo.

—Nosotros tampoco, pero lo descubriremos poco a poco, unidos y sin máscaras de falsa fortaleza entre nosotros, apoyándonos y permitiéndonos el llorar nuestra tristeza cuanto tiempo haga falta. —le respondió con cariño Ginny mientras se aproximaba a ellos. La ayudó a recostarse al lado de su hermano y le tendió un vial de poción con sabor a chocolate. Estaba segura, por las ojeras que tenía, que casi no había dormido desde el domingo.

—Gracias hermanita. —le agradeció de corazón George apenas Angela se quedó dormida a su lado, luego de tomarse la poción y llorar un rato a su lado mientras le hacía efecto y Ginny lo atendía a él.

—No le ocultes por unos días el dolor que sientes por esta herida ni tus preocupaciones —le recomendó ella, suspirando al ver que la miraba con incredulidad y denegaba—. Sé que no quieres preocuparla, pero ella necesita ver que todos somos abiertos y sinceros en lo que pensamos y sentimos en estos momentos tan duros que estamos viviendo, especialmente tú. Sólo así comprenderá y asimilará como propia la forma en que mamá nos enseñó a afrontar las dificultades, no aislándose de los sentimientos como enseñan los Dunedains sino con el apoyo y afecto sincero de quienes queremos.

—Tienes razón —aceptó George luego de mirar a su novia con el ceño fruncido y suspirar, girándose luego a mirar a su hermana con una mezcla de admiración y respeto—. Has crecido y madurado muchísimo, convirtiéndote en una gran mujer. Desde que eras la pequeña fierecilla que se enfrentaba a mi gemelo y a mí cuando te jugábamos bromas sabía que algún día me sentiría muy orgulloso de ti, pero jamás imaginé que ese momento llegaría tan pronto en nuestras vidas.

—Gracias. —musitó Ginny, tan roja su cara como su pelo.

—Pero para mí siempre serás la pequeña, fastidiosa y bonita hermanita menor, blanco predilecto de mis bromas, protección y afecto fraterno —agregó George rápidamente, sonriendo ampliamente al verla entrecerrar los ojos y luego bufar—. Me gustaría seguir siendo uno de los seis con los que aprendes a desarrollar tu magia y defensas antes de lo que por edad te corresponde.

—Eso puedes tenerlo por seguro —le respondió ella con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la frente—. Duerme un rato más para que te recuperes más rápido. —le aconsejó, asintiendo al verlo acomodarse con Angela a su lado y cerrar los ojos luego de sonreírle.

—Te estaba buscando. No consigo a Jessica y la fiebre de Ron no cede con la poción —le planteó preocupada Hermione apenas verla salir, pues había estado viendo y escuchando todo desde el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta del cuarto. No había intervenido cuando regañaba a Angela porque comprendía que la impetuosa pelirroja era quien la podía sacar del estado de aislamiento en que se había metido. Si le hubiese intentado hablar ella se hubiese encerrado más—. Me tiene preocupada.

—Pero en lugar de demostrarle eso y el afecto que los une lo sigues regañando por algo que, aunque no quieras admitirlo para no dar el brazo a torcer, teníamos que hacer de todos modos —la regañó su cuñada—. Sabes que es cierto que debíamos en algún momento ir con Peter y amenazarlo para que no pusiese en la mira de Voldemort a Las Protectoras, luego que lo hizo con Benjy aunque lo niegue.

—Sí pero debimos ir todos, no sólo ellos tres. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se presentaban mortífagos allá? Ellos estaban muy malheridos. No debieron ir solos y sin un buen plan de acción a enfrentar alguien que, siendo un cobarde, podía haber pedido refuerzos a su amo. —replicó ella enojada.

—Ya deja de intentar esconderte tras falsas excusas. Sabemos que Voldemort no hubiese acudido a ayudarlo, que ninguno de los otros mortífagos sabe que es él quien traiciona al profesor Dumbledore y, por lo que percibimos de sus pensamientos por sugerencia tuya, que no hará nada que ponga en peligro a su mamá. No había ninguna posibilidad que convocase a mortífagos a su casa. — afirmó la menuda pelirroja con seguridad.

»Lo que te enoja es que no te dijese lo que pensaba hacer antes de actuar contra Pettigrew. Pero tú estabas debilitada por el procedimiento con los papás de Harry y él no te iba a poner en una situación de peligro, lo sabes. —agregó rápidamente para no darle oportunidad de replicarle, sonriendo victoriosa al verla suspirar y asentir.

Minutos después, cuando su castaña amiga le aseguró a su hermano menor que ya no estaba enojada con él y comprendía el porqué de lo que había hecho con los gemelos pelirrojos, a Ron le empezaba a bajar la fiebre y se quedaba adormilado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione se quedó a cuidarlo, tranquila ahora al verlo recuperarse, luego de agradecer a Ginny en susurros el que la hiciese comprender su error y acercarse de nuevo a él.

Al salir de ese cuarto se encontró a Luna bajando con Chris & Chris tras Atlantis para jugar con el animalito en el jardín.

—Neville se ha quedado con Harry, que está durmiendo tranquilo luego de tomarse las pociones y que los niños le aplicasen los hechizos que les indicaste. —se adelantó la rubia a la pregunta que le iba a hacer.

—Gracias chicos. Voy a quedarme con Harry para que Neville los acompañe un rato, pero recuerden que él debe tener cuidado con su pierna. —les dijo a los tres, sonriendo al ver a los gemelitos asentir en seguida.

* * *

—Eso fue lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore en la reunión de emergencia, amo, que los Guerreros del Fénix rompían totalmente contacto con la Orden del Fénix y con él. —le insistió muy asustado Peter.

—¿Por qué se supone que harían eso cuando a pesar de lo ocurrido en Kingswood han seguido en contacto con el grupo del viejo? —preguntó Voldemort en un siseo.

—El director dijo que le habían avisado que lo harían porque sospechaban que la desaparición de Caradoc Dearborn y la muerte de Benjy Fenwick están relacionadas con ellos. Según esa comunicación no quieren poner en peligro a más nadie del grupo, pues a pesar de las sospechas que sobre ellos pesan los hemos ayudado. —le respondió el mago bajito, encogiéndose con poco disimulo cuando el mago oscuro más temible de todos los tiempos se incorporó de su asiento y se acercó a él.

Voldemort se quedó mirándolo fijamente, analizándolo. No había vuelto a usar la Legilimancia con su espía en el miembro del grupo del director desde que lo había quebrado. Se había limitado a preguntarle lo que quería saber y a castigarlo cuando la información que le daba no lo satisfacía. Estaba seguro que el miedo que le tenía era suficiente para que le dijese todo lo que sabía.

Peter temblaba como hoja en otoño ante la posibilidad que su amo usase Legilimancia con él y averiguase lo que intentaba bloquearle con su Occlumancia. Le estaba ocultando los interrogatorios que los Guerreros del Fénix les hicieron a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, empezando por él, porque le daba pánico la amenaza que le hicieron los tres que se presentaron en su casa y lo sometieron a la Maldición Cruciatus. Su mamá había estado a sólo unos metros y si no los oyó fue por el hechizo silenciador que ellos tres aplicaron a la habitación. ¿Qué pasaría si la próxima vez se enojaban tanto que iban por ella? No, no podía arriesgarla de esa manera. Se estremeció al ver a su amo apuntarle con la varita.

—¿Estas seguro que más nadie en el grupo del director volvió a confiar en ellos y tener un contacto cercano luego de lo ocurrido en Kingswood? —le preguntó Voldemort lentamente, saboreando el terror que veía en sus pequeños y llorosos ojos negros.

—Sólo Las Protectoras y el profesor Dumbledore insisten luego de eso en que deben ser protegidos, por sus problemas de salud, pero no saben nada nuevo y lo que habían descubierto antes ya se lo he informado, amo. Desde que se fueron de casa de los Potter no se ha averiguado nada sobre su ubicación, procedencia o si alguien los acompaña. Me lo hubiesen contado ellas o mis amigos directamente, o habría podido deducir de mis conversaciones con los otros miembros de lo que sospechasen nuevo como sucedió con la cercanía de Benjy a los encapuchados. —le respondió con voz chillona, asustado al máximo ante el terror de lo que le ocurriría a su madre si el terrible mago descubría que no le estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

—Es una pena que Fenwick falleciese antes que lograse sacarle algo de interés. De haber sospechado que se había aplicado el hechizo Silentium Mortis lo habría revertido antes de empezar a interrogarlo. —afirmó Voldemort mientras analizaba su reacción a lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Había hecho eso? —preguntó sorprendido Peter—. Perdone amo, ya sé que no debo preg… —empezó a disculparse, cayendo al piso bajo la maldición torturadora sin lograr terminar de hacerlo.

—La próxima vez que te convoque deberás comportarte adecuadamente y tener información de interés, o tu novia y tu madre pagarán las consecuencias. —lo amenazó apenas suspender la maldición.

—No amo, por favor. Ya le he explicado que el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido informar de las misiones sólo a quien asigne para llevarlas a cabo. Me será muy difícil averiguar sin levantar sospechas. —le insistió el gordito mago en lo que ya le había contado al poco de llegar, entre sollozos y quejidos mal contenidos desde el piso.

—Pero eres cercano a Potter y su grupito, que estoy seguro será quien estará mejor informado sobre los movimientos del director. Si no quieres que Sigfrida, tu suegra y tu madre paguen por tu incompetencia buscarás la forma de averiguar lo que a mí me interese saber —lo amenazó Voldemort con frialdad, sonriendo con malicia al verlo asentir de inmediato—. Desaparece de mi vista, inútil. —le ordenó, sentándose luego que desapareciese a meditar en lo sucedido durante el ataque a casa de los Major y luego de éste.

"_Rookwood me asegura que ni él ni los otros inefables se han aplicado el Silentium Mortis por su trabajo, ni mucho menos una variante irreversible como hizo Benjy Fenwick. Sólo puede haberlo hecho por voluntad propia o porque se lo exigieron los encapuchados para contarle sus secretos"_, pensó preocupado mientras con su varita encendía la chimenea que había apagado antes que apareciese su espía en la Orden del Fénix, de modo que el ambiente fuese suficientemente oscuro y frío para aterrorizarlo aún más. _"De haber sido el hechizo normal hubiese podido revertirlo cuando lo intenté, al detectarlo apenas le empecé a aplicar Legilimancia, pero ni siquiera con mis avanzados conocimientos de artes oscuras pude anular lo que ese hombre hizo"._

"_De no haber aparecido en casa de los Goyle tanto Leonel Major como quienes se hacen llamar Marte, Diana, Venus, Júpiter, Gea y Urano, habría esparcido los trozos de Benjy Fenwick por toda Inglaterra para que más nadie se atreviese a desafiarme de esa manera. Pero Marte se quedó allá hasta que logró llevarse los cuerpos de los dos inefables, por la ruta de escape que le ayudó a preparar Diana cuando los otros se regresaron ante el fuerte ataque que les ordené a los Lestrange hacer contra los sobrevivientes para sacarlos"_, rumió furioso por su fracaso. _"Esos encapuchados son tan peligrosos como escurridizos. Tengo que conseguir una forma efectiva de quitarlos de mi camino"_.

* * *

—Estoy segura que no son sueños, James, que Marte es nuestro hijo Harry. —le insistió Lily, con su voz llena de la angustia que había contenido con dificultad frente a los demás.

—Es posible que tengas razón, cariño, pero justo ahora no podemos presionar más a los chicos o los alejaremos irremediablemente de nosotros. —le respondió él con tono suave, abrazándola. No quería contrariarla cuando estaba tan afectada por la pérdida de sus padres, el rechazo radical de la hermana y las presiones en su trabajo por lo ocurrido el domingo. Sin embargo, sabía que debía convencerla de no insistir con eso justo ahora. Entendía que los dos se habían quedado prácticamente solos con su pequeño hijo, pues a excepción de Petunia no les quedaban familiares, pero no quería que se aferrase a aquello y generase algún problema grave con los doce chicos o con los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

»El terrible ataque a casa de los Major, con la muerte de Benjy y la mayoría de los que estaban en esa fiesta de cumpleaños de Robin Major, los ha perturbado demasiado y los ha empujado a decidir romper totalmente contacto con la Orden del Fénix. Jennifer está preocupada por los dolores de cabeza que siempre han experimentado y las actitudes que les vimos, además de lo que dijo Albus sobre la forma en que se deben estar sintiendo los diez mayores por el problema emotivo que les genera a los niños la muerte de Benjy. —siguió en el mismo tono, usando para convencerla su tendencia natural a proteger a otros sabiendo que estaba preocupada por la salud de los chicos.

»Sin embargo han dejado el hechizo de las esclavas, lo que me hace pensar que si actuamos con tacto podemos recuperar el contacto más cercano con ellos. Sólo vamos a darles algo de espacio y tiempo, dejándoles ver que cuentan con nosotros en el momento en que estén preparados para retomar el contacto o lo necesiten. —finalizó con la mirada que le había siempre dado resultados para convencerla.

—Tienes razón en lo que has dicho, mi amor, y haremos eso hasta cierto punto —le sonrió Lily cálidamente—. Pero quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a contar y explicar para que entiendas porqué estoy tan segura de que Marte es Harry. —le insistió con firmeza, ya que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con picardía, al verlo rodar los ojos, suspirar y asentir. Lo llevó de la mano desde la ventana por la que habían estado mirando el jardín hasta el cercano lecho matrimonial, para sentarse con él y contarle de nuevo lo que vivió con la señora Maia, mostrarle las pocas pruebas que había logrado traerse del trabajo sin que nadie lo notase, y explicarle lo que intuía ocurría.

—¿Qué traes ahí, _Fawkes_? —le preguntó intrigado Harry, parpadeando confundido al recibirle la bolsita de cuero que conocía tan bien—. No puede ser —murmuró con esta en las manos sin atreverse a abrirla—. ¿Cómo es que nos están enviando esto contigo, amigo? —le preguntó al ave intrigado.

—Mi amor, te traje para desayun… —entró anunciándole alegre Ginny, deteniéndose bruscamente al ver al fénix comunicándose con su novio de la forma especial en que ellos lo hacían (mirándolos fijamente a los ojos). No estaba segura si él aprobaría o no que ella le hubiese permitido a su amiguito que le dijese de su estado de salud al director.

—Mis padres nos han enviado los cien galeones con _Fawkes_, la mitad en dinero muggle como venían haciendo, porque han decidido seguirnos ayudando económicamente a pesar de nuestra insistencia en alejarnos de ellos —le contó Harry abriendo la bolsita de cuero en la que siempre venía una de tela con las monedas y los billetes por fuera de ésta—. Lo han enviado con nuestro amigo porque sospechan que es él quien nos seguirá avisando de los ataques mientras nuestros pequeños se recuperan, así que estaban seguros seguiría teniendo contacto con nosotros.

—No podemos aceptarlo, cariño. Lo sabes. —le recordó ella con dulzura mientras ponía la bandeja con comida en la mesita junto a la cama.

—No lo estoy aceptando —denegó él mientras convocaba con un movimiento de su mano derecha pergamino, pluma y tintero, mediante Magia Antigua—. Les voy a enviar una nota adentro con mi negativa, para que sepan que he visto el dinero pero aún así no lo aceptaré. En lugar de esto quiero proponerle a mamá que me venda el negocio de abuelo por un precio razonable.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó confundida Ginny mientras le acercaba un libro que le sirviese de apoyo al escribir.

—Tía Petunia no querrá tener nada que ver con la pequeña tienda de flores y obsequios que Sam Evans tenía en Saint Albans. Sabemos que mamá no podrá llevar adelante el negocio por su trabajo como inefable, pero querrá conservarlo y eso podría tentar a tía de venderlo a cualquiera sólo por la rabia que tiene contra ella y los magos.

»Especialmente luego que… —le intentó explicar el porqué de su decisión, deteniéndose tanto por la presencia de _Fawkes_ como por el nudo en su garganta. Respiró profundo para recuperar su temple y siguió con lo que había decidido, empezando a escribir la nota. Al terminar de escribirla sonrió al ver a su novia parpadear confundida luego de leerla—. Sabes que tengo razón, que es la única forma de asegurarme que lo que fundó abuelo con tanto cariño llegue a mis manos.

—Sí, pero… Nos tendrían ubicados ellos. —le insistió en lo obvio.

—Claro, mis padres sabrán que somos nosotros quienes estaremos allí. Pero así nuestros protegidos estarán relativamente tranquilos, sin estarnos buscando aquí en Edimburgo ni en ningún otro lado lo cual nos generaría problemas con Voldemort. Además le propondré a mamá que no vaya ninguno de nuestros protegidos allí, por nuestra seguridad, considerando que existe un traidor entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que puede llegar a enterarse.

»Ellos normalmente no irían a un negocio muggle, así que no tienen una excusa válida para acercársenos sin ponernos en peligro. A cambio ella, que es hija de muggles y es lógico pueda estar interesada en quien compra el negocio que fue de su padre, podrá vernos cuando hagamos la transacción y seguirse comunicando por teléfono con nosotros sin levantar sospechas en el traidor o alguien más. —le explicó con calma su plan.

—Pero si nos ven el día de la venta sabrán con certeza que eres Harry y… —empezó a protestar ella, deteniéndose confundida al verlo denegar con una suave sonrisa—. No iremos con nuestras apariencias reales —comprendió luego de mirarlo fijamente por varios minutos—. ¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero para la compra?

—Del mismo sitio que obtuvimos el necesario para adquirir esta casa —le respondió él con tono preocupado—. Sé que esas cuevas son peligrosas, Ginny, pero no se me ocurre otra forma. El fondo que había establecido Hermione no aguantará si no podemos irnos el 4 de febrero durante el eclipse solar. Tampoco debemos buscar de nuevo los trabajos muggles aquí en Edimburgo. Los dejamos no sólo por la insistencia de mis padres, sino porque nuestros problemas de salud por el viaje en el tiempo y nuestras heridas en las batallas nos complicaban mucho el poder cumplir con ellos y entrenarnos.

—Rotándonos los diez en "Obsequios Especiales" obtendríamos el dinero necesario para nuestros gastos, no nos presionaríamos tanto con los horarios para los entrenamientos y podríamos compartir más con los niños que ahora no tienen ni a Benjy ni a sus padres cerca —aprobó ella su planteamiento—. Yo me encargo de Hermione. —le aseguró al verlo tragar saliva cuando escuchó la voz de la castaña en el pasillo.

—Gracias mi amor. Normalmente discutiríamos pero terminaría convenciéndola. Sólo que luego de lo que hice… —se empezó a excusar él.

—Shhh —lo silenció ella con cariño posando sus dedos sobre los labios de él—. Deja de culparte por lo que hiciste. Todos comprendemos tus motivos y vamos a salir adelante unidos los doce con las consecuencias. —le aseguró, sonriendo al verlo asentir pero suspirando en seguida al verlo bajar la cabeza con expresión avergonzada.

»No quiero que sigas con esa actitud, Harry. Piensa que ahora Chris & Chris tienen dos hermanos mayores, a Benjy y al señor Major se les pudo hacer un funeral decente, Voldemort no pudo presionar a la comunidad mágica con el horror de lo que pensaba hacer con el cuerpo de nuestro amigo y tanto Madeleine como Eric Brown no iban a salir indemnes de esta guerra de todos modos —lo regañó con firmeza, continuando al verlo levantar la cabeza con expresión interrogante—. ¿Por qué crees que tenían tan poco contacto con Christine y Christopher Brown y no buscaron a los gemelitos y las chicas cuando estos fallecieron?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Harry intrigado, que no había pensado en ello.

—Según me ha dicho Angela, luego que logré sacarla de su estado de aislamiento y la obligué a dormir un poco, la señora Madeleine era inválida y el señor Eric casi ciego. Ni ella ni Jessica recuerdan mucho, pues sólo escucharon conversaciones de sus tíos de forma furtiva y eran muy pequeñas, pero al parecer fueron víctimas de un ataque poco antes de caer Voldemort. Eran Robin y Laurence Major quienes primordialmente cuidaban de Emma y Esmond Brown. Suponen que cuando supieron de la muerte de Christine y Christopher Brown los buscaron a ellos con poco éxito, pues recuerda que se escaparon del hospital muggle por una semana luego del accidente. —le explicó ella con calma.

—Y no debieron insistir en la búsqueda cuando dieron los policías a los cuatro niños por muertos luego de tres días, pues cuando los encontraron por casualidad se sorprendieron y luego del frustrante interrogatorio a Angela los encerraron en el orfanato de esos malditos squibs —completó Harry con lo que sabía, por lo que le había sacado poco a poco a su hermanita sobre aquello luego del incidente con su padrino y la moto—. ¿Qué saben ahora de los hermanos mayores de Chris & Chris? —le preguntó intrigado. Por la forma en que su novia había hablado antes de ellos parecía que su existencia era ahora segura.

—Se llaman Madeleine Roraima y Eric Leonel. Nacieron el 10 de junio de 1984, son gemelos, estarán… estuvieron con ellos en el orfanato —continuó batiendo su mano derecha con el gesto que usaba para expresar su molestia por la confusión con los tiempos que le generaba el viaje temporal—. Los adopta una pareja de apellido Prewett, el mismo día que a Jefferson lo adoptan los Heigh, y al volverse a ver en el tren el día del ataque…

—Fue difícil convencerlos de permanecer con los de tercer año y no unirse a los niños de primero para estar con sus hermanos —completó Harry mientras parpadeaba con expresión confusa—. Es extraño como empiezo a tener recuerdos de ellos cuando antes no existían. —comentó mirando a su novia interrogante.

—Ni que lo digas. Chris & Chris son los que peor lo están pasando en ese sentido, pues recuerdan claramente tanto las vidas que vivieron antes del cambio como las que ha generado la alteración temporal. Luna y Neville los están intentando ayudar con eso, aunque todos estamos igual de confundidos, porque Hermione está enfocada en ayudar a Fred con el enojo de Jessica por "los nuevos secretos que su prima le guardó de su estancia en el orfanato" —remarcó las comillas con sus manos—. George tampoco lo está teniendo fácil con Angela.

—¿Por qué he empezado a tener recuerdos de Madeleine y Eric Prewett sólo después que me hablaste de ellos?

—Eso no te lo sé explicar —le respondió la menuda pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiró al ver a su novio enarcar las cejas interrogante y se decidió a decirle lo que había venido sucediendo en ese sentido mientras él se recuperaba—. Ni siquiera Angela tiene claro lo que está ocurriendo. Fueron Chris & Chris los primeros que empezaron a experimentar recuerdos de ellos, luego Jessica y Angela, después cada uno de nosotros a medida que hablábamos con alguno de los cuatro sobre esto y luego entre nosotros. Hasta donde sabemos sólo los señores Saruman y Mithrandir habrían experimentado algo similar, pero el primero está muerto y al segundo no lo podemos contactar en esta época.

—Otra cosa más que tendremos que averiguar solos cómo resolver —comentó preocupado Harry mirando los pichones de fénix que dormitaban cerca de la ventana de su cuarto, en los tres nichos plateados que les habían hecho para que descansasen en parejas mientras se recuperaban, desde un par de horas atrás—. Apenas nos recuperemos los pequeños y yo quiero que intentemos con Angela… —le empezó a explicar con detalle lo que hasta ahora era sólo un recuerdo borroso sobre un posible procedimiento para reversar daños serios por maldiciones, usando sus facultades conjuntas como pareja fénix.

El cántico de _Fawkes_ al oírlos, en aprobación, les llenó de alegría y esperanza. Iban a afinar el plan cuando oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Disculpen que interrumpa, chicos, pero… —entró disculpándose Angela, deteniéndose en seco al ver al fénix, la bolsita de cuero, el pergamino y la pluma en el regazo de Harry sobre un libro y el tintero al lado de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó asustada.

—Tranquila. Ven y te explico mientras Ginny habla con Hermione. —le indicó Harry con tono suave y un brillo travieso en la mirada, sonriendo con picardía al verla mirarlo con una mezcla de curiosidad y complicidad. En ocasiones así no podía evitar sentirse el hermano mayor a quien su hermanita seguía en sus tretas.

—No lo entiendo. —denegó Lily leyendo de nuevo el trozo de pergamino que le había entregado su esposo, suspirando al ver que él parecía ausente.

La expresión de James había cambiado de frustrada (al ver la bolsa de cuero en las patas del fénix abultada por su contenido), a curiosidad (al ver la nota cuando la abrió), a interrogante (al leer lo que decía antes de dársela a su esposa), a meditativa mientras ella la leía (sobre lo que ella le había contado antes que llamasen a _Fawkes_ para enviarles aquello).

—¡Potter! —le gritó ella en el tono en que lo había hecho en el colegio por más de seis años, sonriendo con malicia al verlo sobresaltarse para luego mirarla confundido—. Ahora que te has bajado de la escoba imaginaria, ayúdame a entender esto. —le insistió batiendo el pergamino con la nota frente al rostro de él.

—Tenías razón en que Marte es nuestro hijo Harry —le soltó con sus avellanas brillando con emoción, riéndose al verla parpadear confundida porque le dijese eso cuando ella le había preguntado era por el contenido de la nota—. Es una bonita mezcla de los dos, cariño. Verás, como digno heredero de un Merodeador se las ha ingeniado para hacer una travesura con el menor riesgo posible de verse atrapado, usando la inteligencia que ha heredado de ti.

—No entiendo. —murmuró confundida Lily, frunciendo el ceño al verlo reírse de nuevo.

—Si no lo sabe con certeza, al menos sospecha que es nuestro hijo. Por eso se quiere mantener lejos de nosotros y nuestros amigos, para no ponernos en peligro luego de lo ocurrido a Benjy —empezó a explicarle de inmediato, su risa controlada rápidamente al ver su expresión de molestia por no entenderle aunque permanecía una sonrisa—. Pero al mismo tiempo, se las ha ingeniado para permanecer relativamente cerca al pedirte que le vendas el negocio de tu papá. —le explicó con tono suave, preocupado por lo mucho que la afectaba la reciente muerte de Rose y Sam Evans.

—Harry no habría tenido oportunidad de compartir con mis padres de no ser por el viaje en el tiempo —comentó Lily con tono ausente mientras levantaba en brazos a su bebé de la cuna, que habían trasladado a la habitación matrimonial, después de varios minutos en silencio mirando a su esposo antes de girarse hacia el pequeño que balbuceaba llamándolos para que lo sacasen de ahí—. Esa noche que hablaron aquí fue muy especial para los dos. Estoy segura porque sus miradas brillaban con cariño y comprensión cuando me acerqué a regañarlos por estar fuera en la madrugada.

—Creía que eso había sido un sueño. —comentó James frotándose la sien derecha.

—No lo es, así como no has soñado lo demás que recuerdas sobre Marte dejándonos saber de nuevo que es Harry y compartiendo con nosotros sin el pasamontañas, al igual que sus amigos. —le aseguró su esposa.

»Así como no puedo explicar lo que ocurría con la señora Maia, no lo puedo hacer con haber logrado revertir lo que nos hicieron para que creamos que todo lo ocurrido son sólo sueños —se adelantó a su pregunta—. Tampoco sé cómo hacer para revertirlo en ti ni mucho menos en los otros —se adelantó a la petición que veía formarse en el rostro de él—. Sólo sigue confiando en mí en que no son sueños e intenta recordarlos con tanta nitidez como te sea posible y pregúntame cualquier cosa que tengas dudas sobre ellos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él de inmediato, mirando luego al pequeño que somnoliento le tendía sus bracitos—. Ya te voy a dormir, chiquito, pero primero le voy a terminar de aclarar a tu mamá lo que pienso que ha tramado tu versión adulta. —le dijo con cariño mientras lo tomaba en brazos, mirando en seguida a su esposa.

»El negocio les permitirá tener los ingresos económicos que necesitan para vivir mientras estén aquí, con la independencia en cuanto al tiempo por ser propio. No retoman los trabajos que tenían antes por la posibilidad que los busquemos Jennifer, tú o yo en ellos, ante la duda por lo que suponemos sueños. Además estarán prácticamente aquí en Londres, en las narices del mundo mágico pero al mismo tiempo ocultos bajo la apariencia de simples muggles.

—Ingenioso —aceptó ella luego de oírlo, sonriendo con dulzura al ver a su bebé acomodarse en los brazos de él pero removerse inquieto—. Está agotado pero quiere seguir jugando contigo. No te será fácil dormirlo después que me costó tanto separarlos hace un rato para cambiarlo y meterlo en la cuna.

—No te preocupes por eso y organiza lo que necesites para ir al trabajo. —le dijo él con tranquilidad mientras salía del cuarto empezando a jugar con su pequeño.

—Tú también tienes que ir al trabajo. —le recordó ella, rodando los ojos al oír su réplica desde el pasillo y denegando levemente.

—Yo me arreglo en sólo segundos. Además a Alastor no le molestará que llegue un par de minutos tarde si con eso logro demostrarte que los hombres somos mejores que las mujeres para manejar a un adorable niño como el nuestro. —afirmó James mientras sonreía ampliamente por las risas de su hijo.

Una hora más tarde se reían Lily, Angelica, Jennifer y Alice, desde una esquina de la sala, de los frustrados intentos de los cuatro Merodeadores y Frank por dormir a Harry y Neville, que reían en brazos de sus padres.

La gemela impetuosa había retado al esposo a decirle a Peter que sus tres ídolos "no lograban controlar a dos enanos" (como les decían en el colegio los cuatro a los que eran de años inferiores al que ellos cursaban), así que Sirius molesto le pidió a su bajito amigo se presentase de inmediato en Deercourage. Angelica había contenido con mucha dificultad la risa ante su expresión cuando llegó y la vio allí, pero en ese momento el de ojos grises dijo con tono petulante:

—Bienvenido Peter. Te he pedido que vengas para que nos ayudes a demostrarles a mi esposa y amigas que un Merodeador puede hacer lo que se proponga. Mejor aún, que no existe reto imposible para los cuatro reunidos.

—¿Y el reto es? —preguntó el recién llegado intrigado, pues no entendía la forma amistosa en que lo estaba mirando Angelica, la expresión divertida de Jennifer, Alice y Lily, la de reto de Remus (que era más propia de James o Sirius) y la molesta de Frank (al parecer con la esposa).

—Dormir a estos dos adorables angelitos. —le respondió Sirius señalando a los bebés.

Las Protectoras ya habían enviado lechuzas al Ministerio, Gringotts y San Mungo con excusas convincentes para llegar ese día tarde a sus trabajos, cuando fue evidente que ninguno llegaría a tiempo. De eso había transcurrido ya media hora. Normalmente no harían aquello, pero estaban tan entretenidas como enternecidas al ver a los cinco lidiando con los dos pequeños, que cada vez que les intentaban dormir empezaban a llorar fastidiados por no poder seguir despiertos, exasperando a los cinco hombres que intentaban dormirlos pero no les gustaba verlos llorar y empezaban a jugar de nuevo.

—Oye Peter, creo que le enviaré a Sigfrida una lechuza para que nos acompañe a ver las grandes habilidades que tienen los Merodeadores cuando de niños se trata. —se burló Angelica, divertida.

—Sé que no la harás. —le replicó él con seguridad encogiéndose de hombros, sin mirarla, tranquilo y distendido. El estar jugando con sus amigos y los pequeños, divirtiéndose como tenía sin hacerlo desde que estudiaban en el colegio, lo hacía sentirse bien.

Jennifer, Alice y Lily se sorprendieron de su respuesta, mirando de reojo alarmadas a la cuarta Protectora. Suspiraron al ver sus ojos aguamarinas chispear con una mezcla de alegría y diversión anticipada. Sonrieron al verla girarse y dirigirse a Falconer. Unos minutos más tarde llegaba una confundida Sigfrida Rosier por la chimenea de la sala mediante la red flú, saludando con una mezcla de nerviosismo y curiosidad al verlos a los nueve.

—Buenos días. Disculpen la intromisión pero me llegó una lechuza diciendo que Peter quería verme y era urgente.

—¡Angelica! —protestó el aludido.

—¿Qué? —simuló ella inocencia—. Ella tiene tanto derecho como nosotras a ver vuestras grandes habilidades para con los pequeños, así estará consciente de lo que hará cuando decida tener hijos contigo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó la Slytherin, muy confundida por el trato jovial entre ellos que casi nunca vio. De hecho estaba segura que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que eso había ocurrido en los siete años que estudiaron en el colegio.

—James me ha asegurado a primera hora de la mañana: "los hombres somos mejores que las mujeres para manejar a un adorable niño como el nuestro", apoyándolo sus amigos en cuanto llegaron aquí —le explicó Lily con calma, comprendiendo que no entendiese lo que ocurría. Sonrió al verla rodar los ojos antes de mirar de nuevo a la gemela rebelde con una mezcla de sorpresa y suspicacia—. Angelica consideró que siendo novia de Peter, la futura madre de sus hijos, tenías derecho a ver sus… habilidades.

Sigfrida entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que sólo lo había hecho para molestar a su pareja y eso le molestaba.

—Las de él, las de mi futuro esposo, las de mi cuñado y las de los dos que ya son padres, para que estés segura de lo que ocurrirá cuando Peter te diga que les pedirá ayuda a sus amigos —completó Angelica con una suave sonrisa—. Estamos en guerra, en algún momento todos tendremos que ayudarnos con los pequeños. —completó al ver que los nueve la miraban con curiosidad.

A sus oyentes se les mezcló en sus rostros la alegría (por su cambio de actitud con Sigfrida y Peter) y la sombra de la preocupación (por sus motivos para ello). Había estado actuando muy extraño desde que saliese de la fuerte conmoción nerviosa que le ocasionó lo ocurrido en casa de los Major el domingo. Sin embargo los diez fueron sacados de su momento de abstracción por las protestas en balbuceos de los dos niños, que no entendían lo que hablaban ni lo ocurrido pero sí que ya no estaban entreteniéndoles.

—Si seguimos jugando con ellos no se dormirán nunca. —les dijo serio Remus a sus amigos.

—Pero si no lo hacemos empiezan a llorar. —replicó Frank con frustración.

—Mamá siempre me decía cuando era pequeño "los niños son como los animalitos, les gusta jugar y la música, además de ser instintivos" —comentó Peter mirando a los pequeños pero abstraído en sus recuerdos—. A papá lo recuerdo cantándome con su voz ronca una canción que le gustaba mucho, eso me tranquilizaba y me ayudaba a dormir. Lástima que sólo recuerdo la sensación de compartir con él y no lo que me cantaba.

—Yo no me sé la letra de la nana que saben Angelica y Lily, sólo tarareo la melodía. —se defendió Sirius de las miradas de sus otros amigos, que se habían girado a mirarle de inmediato.

—Lo importante es la música. —afirmó Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius suspiró y lo intentó, pero con todos mirándolo se puso nervioso y no lograba recordarla bien. Los niños empezaron a llorar ante su segunda interrupción, para intentar retomar el hilo luego de dos quiebros irregulares.

—Estaba funcionando, sólo tienes que mantener la continuidad. —se quejó Peter al verlo suspirar y denegar.

—Hora de improvisar al estilo Merodeador. —afirmó James. Al ver que sus cuatro amigos lo miraban con expresiones interrogantes empezó a cantar una letra con la melodía de la nana que su hermano del alma había intentado recordar.

_Duerme, duerme y sueña tener_

_Una vida sin la tentación_

_De delirios de oro y poder_

_De juzgar, aunque exista razón_

Sirius, comprendiendo que así sería más fácil e impulsado por la expresión de su ahijado mirándole, improvisó otra estrofa:

_La avaricia es la esclavitud_

_Del alma y de la libertad_

_Que no te bese nunca la envidia_

_Que no te abracen el odio y el mal_

Al ver que los niños les seguían con sus miradas, sin llorar, cada vez más tranquilos, los cinco repitieron la última línea sonrientes en un coro de voces masculinas pero suaves.

_Que no te abracen el odio y el mal_

Remus fue el siguiente en improvisar, continuando con la melodía que tantas veces había oído a su esposa y su cuñada, aunque él casi no la había aprendido como sí se esforzaba su amigo en hacerlo para ayudar a Lily a calmar a Angelica en las noches de luna llena.

_Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser_

_De tu mejor tesoro el guardián_

_El amor que yo en ti he volcado_

_De eso tienes mucho que dar_

Continuando Frank en seguida al ver el rostro de su pequeño en sus brazos

_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza_

_Ni te apoques con la pobreza_

_Que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan no_

_Ver que mañana otro día será_

De nuevo repitieron la última línea los cinco, esta vez mirando de reojo a sus cinco parejas que los veían y oían absortas al igual que los niños.

_Ver que mañana otro día será_

Peter sintió un calorcito agradable en su pecho al ver a Sigfrida allí con ellos, sonriéndole con cariño y expresión de sentirse cómoda. Era el mismo que había sentido en sus primeros años, cuando su papá vivía y les daba tanto amor como seguridad a su mamá y a él. Esto le inspiró con la siguiente estrofa.

_Duerme y duerme aquí estaré_

_De nubes serán tu colchón_

_Que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen_

_De acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don_

Esta vez cinco voces femeninas se unieron suavemente a las cinco masculinas mientras se acercaban lentamente a ellos.

_De acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don_

Cada una abrazó a su pareja, desde un lado las dos madres, observando los diez sonrientes a los pequeños adormilados, haciéndole coro a James en la frase que empezó a repetir cada vez más quedamente hasta que terminaron durmiéndose los dos niños.

_Duerme, duerme y sueña tener_

—Confirmado, Frank, eres un Merodeador honorario. —afirmó James en voz baja para no despertar a los pequeños, sonrojándose el joven auror castaño cuando los otros ocho asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—¿Acaban de reconocer que los Merodeadores logramos lo que nos proponemos? —preguntó asombrado Peter a Las Protectoras.

—Eso o mueren en el intento, lo cual no es una opción. —respondió Angelica con una sonrisa, que se convirtió en carcajadas ahogadas cuando su hermana y sus dos amigas asintieron haciendo que tanto Sigfrida como los ahora cinco Merodeadores abriesen los ojos de par en par, asombrados. Tuvo que alejarse de ellos mientras lograba contenerse para no despertar a los bebés de nuevo.

Ellos diez no lo sabían, pero doce chicos alarmados porque ninguno se había presentado en sus trabajos los habían estado observando en silencio desde una esquina de la sala.

Estaban ocultos tras un escudo de invisibilidad de Angela desde un poco antes que Angelica propusiese llamar a Peter, así como el de silencio que había convocado Hermione practicando el que le enseñasen Jessica y Angela (inventando por las gemelas en su infancia) en previsión de posibles reacciones.

No se había equivocado, pues la convocatoria de Sigfrida había generado protestas de los niños, la explicación de Angelica de sus motivos murmullos de preocupación y el oírlos cantar aquella nana para dormir a los bebés lágrimas y sollozos difícilmente contenidos.

Ron dirigió su varita a su esclava y activó el trasladador para que los llevase a todos de regreso a Greenprairie, considerando que no había peligro físico para los protegidos de los Guerreros del Fénix pero sí emotivo para los miembros del E.D.H.

Ninguno comentó nada al llegar, limitándose a sentarse alrededor de la mesa del comedor a retomar los estudios de Magia Antigua que habían empezado antes que Luna y Neville llegasen con la novedad sobre los ocho protegidos que no llegaron a sus trabajos. La primera media hora les fue casi imposible concentrarse, pero insistían en ello porque no se sentían preparados para hablar de lo que habían visto.

—Esto es inútil. —rompió el silencio Ginny con un gruñido lleno de frustración.

—Lo que estamos estudiando no es inútil —le refutó Hermione—, pero el seguir fingiendo que podemos concentrarnos sí lo es. —completó antes que la menuda pelirroja protestase.

—Si tan sólo su deseo de integrarse con Sigfrida al grupo y alejarse de los mortífagos con ella y las madres de los dos hubiese superado su miedo a Voldemort. —comentó con tono triste Jessica.

Un pesado silencio se cernió sobre ellos durante casi veinte minutos, cada uno meditando sobre cómo habría sido el futuro en ese caso. No hubo alteraciones en la energía del espacio tiempo porque no existía en la mente de ninguno la idea de cambiar los acontecimientos, sino sólo elucubraciones sobre lo que podría haber sido y no fue.

Luna sacudió la cabeza y besó a su novio en la mejilla antes de hablar.

—¿Qué has pensado de lo que te escribieron tus papás? —le preguntó a Harry.

—No sé. Estoy confundido —le respondió él con tono preocupado, luego de agradecerle con una pequeña sonrisa que lo sacase de sus pensamientos—. Por un lado, no entiendo que mamá logré recordar todo con tanta seguridad. Según lo que dice ahí incluso recuerda ahora lo que les hicimos olvidar al regresar del enfrentamiento en Kingswood.

—He estado pensando que así como tu abuelo Arathorn usó instintivamente su energía esmeralda para ayudar a su esposa, tal vez Lily también tenga alguna de tus particularidades y eso haya provocado que revirtiese lo que hicimos. —comentó pensativa Hermione.

—¿Es eso posible? —le preguntó Harry a Angela.

—No lo sé —se encogió ella de hombros—. Hice todo lo posible para aprender sobre los Dunedains tanto como pudiese para enseñarles, pero hay muchas cosas que no sé. —agregó con tono de disculpa.

—Ni se te ocurra culparte por no ser una biblioteca ambulante como Hermione —la regañó Harry, tragando saliva al oír el gruñido molesto de su mejor amiga—. Lo que quiero decir es que tanto Jessica como tú aprendieron aún más de lo que les correspondía por edad con el fin de ayudarnos. Y, aunque son listas e inteligentes, no pueden compararse a mi comprensiva, dulce y mejor amiga, Hermione.

—Pasando por alto las zalamerías de mi mejor amigo para enmendar su error, tiene razón en lo que ha dicho —afirmó la castaña luego de rodar los ojos—. Nos has enseñado muchísimo y debes dejar de presionarte tanto, Angela.

Los otros nueve asintieron en apoyo a los dos que habían hablado, sonriéndole con cariño y apoyo a la chica de pelo negro que asintió en aceptación.

—Los mensajes de mamá por medio de las esclavas intentando retomar contacto con nosotros no han variado —comentó Jessica pensativa mientras acariciaba la que tenía en su brazo—. Es como si no se hubiese revertido en ella lo que hicimos.

—Tampoco los de los otros han cambiado. —la apoyó Fred.

—Por eso pienso no sólo que Lily tiene algunas de las particularidades de Harry, sino que a excepción de James no ha hablado con los otros sobre lo que recuerda. —afirmó Hermione.

—Pero ¿por qué y cuánto tiempo guardará silencio con ellos? —planteó preocupado Christopher.

—Me temo que eso sólo lo sabremos reuniéndonos con ella y James, como le plantea a Harry en la misiva que le envió. —respondió Ron luego de intercambiar todos miradas, mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación en ellas.

—Hay algo que Harry dijo hace tiempo en lo que tenía mucha razón —comentó con tono divertido Christine, sonriendo al ver que todos se giraban a mirarla con curiosidad—. Lily es una pelirroja peligrosa.

Ante esto todos se soltaron a reír. El chico de pelo negro abrazó a la niña con una mezcla de alegría y agradecimiento por la forma en que había recurrido a ese recuerdo, no sólo para distenderlos sino también para demostrarle una vez más su apoyo y el afecto que todos les habían tomado a sus padres.

Relativamente tranquilos ahora se pudieron concentrar mejor en lo que intentaban estudiar, aunque sólo estuvieron así un par de horas antes de salir al jardín posterior y jugar un poco con Atlantis. Querían aprovechar los pequeños rayos de sol que se estaban colando tras las nubes en ese día de invierno. Sabían que debían descansar lo más posible para recuperarse de sus heridas y sus ánimos, además que les gustaba mucho jugar con Atlantis que había estado triste por la ausencia cada vez más notoria para todos de Benjy.

Luego de almorzar se retiraron todos a dormir en sus cuartos, con la distribución original que habían hecho en la casa y no por parejas como habían hecho en los últimos días, buscando recuperar tanto fuerzas para la reunión de la noche como un poco de normalidad en sus vidas en Greenprairie mientras se pudiesen ir de esa época.

—Confío en ti, cariño, pero me siento como si estuviese traicionando a mis amigos. —protestó James una vez más.

—Me has dicho muchas veces que Harry es más importante que cualquier persona, incluso que tu amor por mí y por Sirius, a quien consideras tu hermano —le recordó ella, levantando una mano para que detuviese su alegato y la dejase terminar—. No exactamente así, pero los dos sabemos que en caso de no podernos salvar a los tres y tuvieses que escoger lo harías por Harry. Sirius también lo sabe y al igual que yo está de acuerdo.

—Sí, pero… —intentó protestar él luego de hacer un gesto de frustración y asentir.

—Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdas, James, cosas que vimos, oímos y vivimos con los chicos antes que nos borraran parcialmente las memorias por lo ocurrido en Kingswood y en su momento no analizamos a profundidad, cosas que ni siquiera Albus sabe. —lo interrumpió ella de nuevo.

»La vida y salud de Harry, tanto física como anímica, es más importante que el malestar de nuestros amigos. Y no me estoy refiriendo en este momento a nuestro bebé, sino al joven de dieciocho años que tiene tanta tristeza en sus esmeraldas, una gran responsabilidad como líder de los Guerreros del Fénix y una gran preocupación por alterar nuestras vidas debido a sus problemas con sus recuerdos.

La firmeza con que le había hablado Lily, el gran amor maternal que brillaba en sus ojos y traslucían sus palabras, la fuerza que estaba transmitiendo en ese momento, desarmaron totalmente a James que se limitó a suspirar y asentir.

—Ellos han decidido aislarse y yo apoyarlos en ello, porque quiero hacer cuanto esté a mi alcance porque no sufran mientras están en esta época siempre que esté en mis manos evitarlo. Lo que tú has vivido con la muerte de cada uno de tus familiares, lo que yo estoy pasando por las de mis padres, lo están sufriendo ellos en cierta medida por la muerte de Benjy —continuó la mujer de pelo rojo oscuro mientras acomodaba al pequeño dormido entre el cobertor rojo con snitchs doradas volando para mantenerlo calientito—. Es incluso probable que esto les esté reviviendo la angustia que siempre han sentido al tener fuertes sospechas de habernos perdido, bien sea en el momento en que se vieron trasladados aquí o antes.

—¿Estás diciendo que estamos muertos en el tiempo del que provienen? —le preguntó James asustado.

—No, lo que estoy contándote es que ellos sospechan que es posible y eso los angustia muchísimo —le respondió ella, levantando a su bebé y acomodándolo en su pecho—. No le vamos a sumar a eso la continua zozobra que les genera el traidor en nuestro grupo poniéndonos en peligro, especialmente a Alice, Jennifer, Angelica y yo por el apoyo irrestricto que les seguimos dando cuando a excepción de Benjy y Albus todos los demás desconfiaban de ellos…

—Convirtiéndolas en el siguiente blanco de Voldemort —completó James preocupado, con el ceño fruncido, la comprensión de lo que su esposa le estaba explicando llenándolo completamente tanto de angustia como de entendimiento—. Por eso los Guerreros del Fénix decidieron cortar radicalmente contacto con la Orden del Fénix.

—Sí. Por eso también he decidido apoyarlos. Angelica y Sirius son demasiado impulsivos, si saben la verdad sobre los chicos con certeza no resistirán el distanciamiento, especialmente Sirius que anhela tanto una familia. Jennifer y Remus son más sopesados, pero les preocupa mucho la salud de Electra y Diana por lo que apoyarán a los otros dos en lugar de contenerlos, ansiosos además por saber cómo evitar que sus hijos sufran la licantropía para que su hija no la padezca ni un segundo de su vida. Alice y Frank querrán absorber junto a ellos no sólo a Neptuno sino también a Isis y Saturno, por el sentido de sobreprotección familiar que tienen tan arraigado. —continuó Lily con tono firme mientras le señalaba el morralito que había preparado a su esposo.

»A ti te enseñó Charlus a contenerte en tus emociones desde muy niño, luego de lo ocurrido el día de la boda de tu tía. A mí me enseñó algo similar el rechazo de mi hermana. Tenemos que usar eso como fortalezas para ayudarlos a los doce, apoyándolos en su necesidad de aislamiento pero incluyéndonos en cierta forma dentro de esa muralla que están generando para poderlos ayudar desde adentro.

»Al mismo tiempo, les ayudaremos a nuestros amigos a tranquilizarse en cuanto a ellos. No sólo para que les den el espacio que necesitan, sino para que podamos seguir adelante en la maldita guerra en que nos tiene inmersos el psicópata que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort. —completó su explicación de lo que había decidido era lo mejor y cómo lo harían.

—Tienes razón. No va a ser nada fácil lograr lo que dices pero Harry y sus amigos nos necesitan y los ayudaremos. —aceptó James, rodeando la cintura de ella con el brazo derecho y dándole un beso en la mejilla. A este siguió uno en la cabecita del bebé y otro de la pareja en los labios, suave, dulce y lleno de apoyo.

Al aparecer en el restaurante en que trabajó su hijo joven durante unos meses, uno de los lugares a los que su esposa lo llevó la noche antes para que identificase con mayor precisión los sitios que ellos frecuentaban antes y él confundía ahora con sueños, vio a los doce de pie frente a ellos con sus pasamontañas puestos y miradas llenas de ansiedad.

—Hola Harry —saludó Lily con una gran sonrisa y tono suave, suspirando al verlo sobresaltarse levemente—. Me alegra mucho que Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Angela, George, Jessica, Fred, Luna, Neville, Chris & Chris hayan venido contigo —continuó, mirando a cada uno a medida que los nombraba—. No sé ustedes, pero yo pienso que sería más prudente que hablásemos en Greenprairie que aquí, ya que podría venir alguno de los dueños por algo y creer que tiene ladrones en su negocio.

Los doce chicos suspiraron y se quitaron sus pasamontañas, intercambiando luego miradas interrogantes entre ellos.

—Ella tiene razón. Vamos a la casa. —indicó Hermione con tono cansado.

—De acuerdo. —murmuraron los otros con tono similar.

Harry se acercó nervioso a sus padres, sacando su varita. La tranquilidad de ellos ante su movimiento lo hizo suspirar nuevamente antes de sonreírles con afecto. Convirtió el cobertor del bebé en un trasladador al modo Dunedain y desapareció de inmediato de forma similar para llegar al mismo tiempo que ellos.

—Supongo de sus expresiones y reacciones que no querían aceptar aún el que fuese cierto que lo recuerdo todo —comentó Lily con calma mientras arrullaba levemente a su bebé para que no despertase, al sentirlo removerse inquieto—. Pero ahora saben que es cierto y yo que ustedes no tienen una idea del porqué esto ha ocurrido.

Un leve ruido de inconformidad se escapó de los labios de Hermione, pero no dijo nada para evitar enfrentarse una vez más a los padres de su mejor amigo.

—Quiero que reversen en mí tanto lo que hicieron hace unas noches, para enviar mis recuerdos al mundo de los sueños, como el borrado parcial de recuerdos de hace unos meses. —les dijo con firmeza James.

—Vamos a explicarles primero nuestra decisión, cariño, para que comprendan que pueden hacerlo sin generar problemas. —intervino con tono suave Lily al ver a los chicos tensarse.

—Lily ha decidido, y yo la apoyo totalmente, que… —empezó a explicarles James con calma, luego de asentir.

Media hora más tarde los chicos estaban sentados alrededor de los esposos y el bebé Potter, muy confundidos y bastante agotados. No se esperaban en lo absoluto lo que les habían dicho y no sabían qué hacer.

—Devuélvele los recuerdos a tu papá y vamos a hacer como dicen, Harry —rompió el silencio Hermione—. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? —preguntó al ver su expresión de sorpresa—. ¿Tú percibes alguna alteración en el espacio tiempo? —interrogó a Angela pues, según había entendido de lo que les habían dicho los Potter, sus protegidos sabían que ella podía luego de lo dicho a Angelica para calmarla—. Pues entonces sugiero que procedamos a devolverle los recuerdos a James y sigamos con el plan de Lily mientras nos podemos ir de esta época. —les planteó con firmeza luego de todos ver a la chica de pelo negro denegar.

James sonrió con expresión victoriosa al ver a su hijo venido del futuro aproximarse a él, cambiando por una seria similar a la de él al verlo concentrarse. Le parecía estarse viendo en un espejo, sólo que de ojos esmeralda, levemente más bajito y delgado, con una mirada tan profunda y penetrante como la de su esposa.

Sintió que perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras una penetrante luz blanca con visos esmeraldas llenaba sus pensamientos. Minutos más tarde Harry tuvo que sostenerlo y ayudarlo a sentarse, quejándose levemente por el dolor que le produjo en una de sus heridas el movimiento. Neville lo ayudó rápidamente, al igual que Christopher, mientras Lily los miraba preocupada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Harry a su padre, nervioso.

—Un poco aturdido pero bien, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás tú? —quiso saber él, sus avellanas clavadas en el costado que el chico se sujetaba.

—No te preocupes, ya me estoy recuperando. Sólo me ha lastimado un poco el movimiento imprevisto. —lo intentó tranquilizar el más joven.

—Tú toma esta poción y tú ésta. Sin protestas. —les ordenó Ginny a los dos entregándole a cada uno un vial de contenido distinto.

—Las pelirrojas además de peligrosas son gruñonas. —protestó entre dientes James, antes de obedecerla y beberla, acompañado su comentario de un asentimiento inconsciente de Harry.

Ginny y Lily rodaron los ojos mientras los otros reían sin poder evitarlo. Luego estuvieron hablando casi una hora de la forma en que se desenvolverían desde ese momento, con más detalle de lo planteado antes por James de lo decidido por su esposa, para luego retirarse a dormir un poco más tranquilos todos.

Los Guerreros del Fénix vivirían desde ese momento aislados de todos, pero con los dos esposos Potter y el bebé compartiendo con ellos su soledad obligada, hasta tanto consiguiesen una solución más razonable al problema de su presencia en una época distinta a la suya.


	31. Avellanas y Miel Calmantes

_Resumen: Un joven padre reconforta a su hijo. Ataque a Gringotts y el Callejón Diagon. Voldemort lleva a cabo plan para aliar poderosos magos o exterminarlos. Una joven se crece ante las dificultades siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre._

_**Avellanas y Miel Calmantes**_

—Buenos días chicos. ¿Cómo amanecen? —los saludó James apenas aparecer con su esposa y su bebé, con una sonrisa jovial en su rostro.

—Buenos días. —le respondieron los doce a coro, la mayoría de ellos entre bostezos.

—¿Es demasiado temprano para ustedes? —preguntó Lily preocupada.

—No mamá, no te preocupes. —la intentó tranquilizar Harry con una suave sonrisa. Pero el bostezo que siguió a sus palabras, sin que pudiese evitarlo, hizo enarcar una ceja a la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda.

—¿No pudieron dormir bien anoche? —preguntó James preocupado.

—Pesadillas. —murmuraron los chicos a coro, demasiado adormilados para inventarles una excusa convincente.

La cicatriz de Harry había estado molestándolo toda la noche, teniendo que asistirlo varias veces Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Angela para evitar que Voldemort lo percibiese por la extraña conexión que los unía. Jessica, Luna, Neville, Fred y George les habían estado transmitiendo energía, además de darles pequeñas dosis de poción plateada, para ayudarlos a superar cada crisis.

Jessica había logrado ayudarlo las primeras veces con el cántico especial y la burbuja plateada, pero la situación se había repetido tantas veces y con tanta intensidad a lo largo de la noche que había dejado de ser efectivo el procedimiento al empezar la madrugada. Tampoco lograban dormirlo con pociones o hechizos porque Voldemort estaba demasiado furioso y le transmitía aquello al chico con demasiada intensidad.

Incluso en la última ocasión había caído la Occlumancia de Harry y habían tenido que los otros nueve chicos mayores bloquearlo con su Don de Manejar e Influir los Pensamientos, mientras los niños lograban dormirlo por al menos un par de horas con una fuerte dosis de poción para dormir sin soñar justo después de la de sabor a chocolate. Hasta ese momento no se habían atrevido a mezclarlas, pero desesperados por aliviarlo lo hicieron.

Las que peor estaban eran Ginny y Angela, por el encantamiento que habían hecho para ayudar a Harry en el aspecto emotivo. Pero la conexión que los unía a los doce hacía que incluso los gemelitos se viesen afectados por la intensidad del trastorno sufrido por Harry, debido a los bruscos cambios de humor de Voldemort.

Él ya les había pedido a su novia y su amiga de pelo negro días atrás que quitasen el encantamiento para ayudarlo con la parte emotiva, pero ellas lo habían evadido inicialmente y luego con todo lo sucedido no habían vuelto a pensar en aquello. Justo iba Harry a pedirles que hablasen de eso y los destellos que logró percibir de su enemigo cuando les llegó la petición de los Potter para que les permitiesen aparecerse.

—Deberían dormir con poción para dormir sin soñar por esta semana. —sugirió Lily con un tono muy cercano a una orden.

Los doce chicos suspiraron y asintieron en señal de conformidad. No querían discutir con ella y, aunque hubiesen querido, estaban demasiado agotados para presentarle oposición. El haber padecido toda la noche la extraña conexión entre Harry y Voldemort, cuando aún estaban tan mal por lo ocurrido en casa de los Major, los tenía agotados a los doce.

Lily y James fruncieron el ceño e intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación. El comportamiento de los chicos el día antes no había sido tan… extraño. Tanto Harry como James habían estado lentos de reflejos, aún afectados por el procedimiento hecho por el hijo para devolverle los recuerdos a su padre, pero fuera de eso habían compartido una mañana amena. Habían estado hablando sobre los planes para "Obsequios Especiales", luego que los chicos evadieran sus insistentes preguntas sobre cómo se sentían emocionalmente lo mejor que pudieron.

—Tal vez podría examinarlos Jennifer para que los ayude con el problema que tienen. —les planteó la inefable con voz suave.

—No es necesario —denegó Harry de inmediato, aunque su tono era cansado. Suspiró al ver al bebé tender los bracitos en su dirección, pidiéndole que lo alzase, con sus pequeñas esmeraldas mostrando que tenía sueño—. ¿Te levantaron muy temprano para venir? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, tomándolo en sus brazos con cariño. Cada vez que hacía algo así se sentía extraño, pues era un bebé pero al mismo tiempo era él mismo.

El pequeño empezó a balbucear, mientras con su manita izquierda le tocaba la cicatriz y con la derecha las ojeras bajo los párpados. Una suave luz esmeralda brotó de sus manitas y al contacto con el joven brotó de éste también, envolviéndolos a los dos por unos minutos para luego ampliarse hasta rodear y llenar a los otros once chicos.

—Gracias. —murmuró Harry cuando cesó, sintiéndose recuperado de lo vivido en la noche, sus esmeraldas clavadas en las del bebé.

El pequeño le sonrió ampliamente y se le abrazó al cuello.

—Increíble. —comentó asombrada Lily. Parpadeó confundida, al ver que su bebé se acomodaba en brazos del mayor para dormir, recostando su pequeña cabeza en el hombro. Ni siquiera ella habría logrado que se recostase voluntariamente cuando tenía tan poco de haberse despertado.

—No sé que hicieron mi bebé y mi hijo, pero tienen mejor semblante —comentó James mirándolos analíticamente—. Aún así creo que deberían permitir que Jennifer los examinase. —insistió preocupado.

—¿Cuál de ustedes dos escribe poesía? — les preguntó Jessica de pronto a los esposos Potter, queriendo evadir la situación.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los dos a coro, confundidos.

—Ya averiguamos que la mamá de la señora Molly Weasley escribía algunos poemas, lo que explica la facilidad de Ginny para hacerlos y la de George para componerle canciones a Angela. Pero aún no sé si Harry heredó de alguno de ustedes, o de otro pariente suyo, esa facilidad para expresar tantas cosas en forma de poemas.—se explicó la chica de ojos miel.

—¿Poemas? ¿Canciones? ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Lily totalmente confundida, mientras la mirada de James mostraba que se había perdido en algún recuerdo.

—George le ha compuesto una canción de amor y otra para dormir a Angela, mientras que Ginny y Harry se estuvieron escribiendo cartas en forma de poemas durante una breve ruptura de su noviazgo antes de comprometerse. —le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa. No sólo había logrado distraerlos, sino que estaba divertida al ver las mejillas de Harry llenarse de rubor y las caras de los pelirrojos del mismo color del pelo.

»Ron también le dedicó una muy bonita a Hermione, Neville otra a Luna y Fred me cantó a mí una muy especial el día que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos. Pero ninguno de los tres tiene la facilidad que tiene George con las canciones, ni mucho menos la de Ginny y Harry para los poemas. —completó con fingida inocencia.

—¿Tienen las cartas con ustedes? —les preguntó Lily a su hijo y su nuera con interés. Sonrió con picardía al verlos ruborizarse más—. Me gustaría leerlas y que nos contasen lo que recuerden de esa ruptura.

—No las tenemos con nosotros. —denegó Harry con tono de disculpa. No podía mostrárselas cuando Ginny y él habían hablado en ellas sobre Voldemort tanto directa como indirectamente, pues por su temor a ponerla en peligro había sido que él rompió con ella y le costó tanto a ella para convencerlo de retomar su noviazgo.

—Pero si tienes tanta facilidad, como dice Jessica, seguro puedes escribirle algo bonito a tu pecosa y luego mostrárnoslo —planteó James mirándolo con una expresión llena de orgullo paternal—. También me gustaría oír las canciones que George le ha compuesto a Angela y las que Fred, Neville y Ron le dedicaron a sus novias. —agregó al ver una mirada de picardía en los gemelos, sonriendo al verlos sonrojarse de nuevo.

—No sé si pueda. —murmuró Harry incómodo.

—Claro que sí puedes, hijo — le aseguró James, abrazándolo por los hombros antes de tomar al bebé dormido en sus brazos—. Tía Alyssa escribía poemas muy lindos y tú te pareces a ella en muchas cosas.

Harry suspiró al oírlo y asintió, abrazando a su novia por la cintura mientras seguían a sus padres hacia la habitación que hasta pocos días atrás Benjy Fenwick había usado para quedarse con ellos.

Lily se había empeñado en que les permitiesen a ella y a James acomodar allí una cama de tamaño mediano y una cuna para quedarse algunas noches a compartir con ellos. Ella no lo dijo y los chicos no comentaron nada, pero James estaba seguro que lo hizo primordialmente para que ellos no sintiesen el peso en sus corazones que suponía aquella habitación vacía.

Harry, cuando vio a sus padres recostar al pequeño con tanto cariño, sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de una extraña mezcla de alegría, tristeza y melancolía. Deseaba tanto que la vida de los tres no cambiase el día de Halloween, que él se pudiese formar con sus padres. En su interno lloraba silenciosamente por lo que sabía no podía evitar y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía empezó a decirles:

_Un extraño giro del destino_

_me ha dado un gran regalo_

_al poder ver como de niño_

_mis padres me han cuidado_

_Dos jóvenes valientes y decididos_

_que se han unido por fuertes lazos_

_me entregan esperanza y cariño_

_haciéndome sentir protegido y amado_

_Muy extraño y dichoso me siento_

_por lo que estoy ahora viviendo_

_Confusos son mis pensamientos_

_y melancólico me estoy sintiendo_

_Sin poder evitarlo inquieto me encuentro_

_por el momento en que lejos deba partir_

_Con pesadillas muchas veces despierto_

_porque de su lado no me quisiera yo ir_

_Tan cerca y tan lejos de mis padres estoy_

_Tan adentro y tan fuera de sus vidas me siento_

_Tan integrado y separado de ellos por el destino soy_

_Tan feliz y tan triste es nuestro encuentro_

Apenas finalizar echó a correr por el pasillo y desapareció, sin poder contener ya las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos ni el grito de rabia que se escapó de su pecho.

—¡HARRY! —gritaron a coro Lily, James, Ginny, Hermione y Ron corriendo tras él, deteniéndose en seco al verlo desaparecer.

El bebé despertó bruscamente al oírlos y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, regresando de inmediato Lily al cuarto a intentar calmarlo luego de mirar a su esposo directo a los ojos.

Mientras tanto Luna, Fred y George abrazaron a sus parejas, que sin poder contenerse empezaron a sollozar tan silenciosamente como les era posible. No podían decirles algo efectivo para calmarlos, tanto por la presencia de los Potter como por el nudo en sus gargantas, por lo que se limitaban a abrazarlos y demostrarles su afecto.

—¿Dónde puede haber ido? —le preguntó angustiado James a Ginny sujetándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

Ella hubiese querido negarse a responderle, pero algo en su mirada avellana hizo que recordase las miradas de Harry en los días en que la miraba de lejos y le escribía aquellas cartas. Reflejaban una mezcla de angustia y amor tan alto que se estremeció. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla derecha.

—El Valle de Godric. —musitó. Estaba convencida que habría ido ahí.

—Cuiden de ella y déjenme a mí hablar con mi hijo. —les pidió con tono firme James a Hermione y Ron luego de abrazarla, entregándola en brazos del hermano antes de desaparecer.

La castaña y el alto pelirrojo intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, pero suspiraron resignados y se llevaron a la menuda pelirroja para darle un té con poción tranquilizante. Por lo que habían compartido con él, sabían que James era tan testarudo como su mejor amigo y no habrían podido disuadirlo de ir a buscar al hijo.

James apareció en la sala de la casa, respirando profundamente al oír los gritos de rabia y frustración de su hijo en el piso superior. Silenció con su varita la casa y, luego de alborotar su pelo más de lo normal en él, salió para ver si alguien en los alrededores había oído algo. Al ver acercarse a la señora Oriana Harris, con paso rápido y expresión preocupada, maldijo en voz baja la mala suerte de su hijo.

Los alrededores casi siempre estaban solos, más a esa hora, pero al parecer la madre de los Harris había decidido visitar a su difunto esposo antes que despertase la hija que sólo un mes antes había cumplido once años. Ella vivía en el pequeño pueblo con sus hijos Richard, Sam, Wally, John, Will y Sue, aunque los tres mayores estaban buscando un apartamento para rentar en Londres. Los Potter y los Harris se conocían desde que él era pequeño.

Recordaba bien la profunda tristeza de John y Will cuando les llegó la noticia del asesinato del padre en un ataque de mortífagos. De los tres hermanos Harris que coincidieron con él en el colegio Wally se había graduado dos años antes que falleciese Randall Harris.

Sue Harris era una pequeña rubia de piel muy blanca y ojos color chocolate, muy curiosa e inquieta a quien le gustaban mucho los animales. A la mamá no le gustaba dejarla sola por su tendencia a "ir a explorar los alrededores" desde que aprendió a caminar. Él sabía que ella esperaba tener algo de tranquilidad cuando la niña entrase al colegio, pero lo que les había contado su padre sobre su tía Alyssa y su amigo Hagrid lo hacía dudar que eso fuese a ser así.

La llegada de la niña a la familia Harris había sido una sorpresa y una gran alegría para sus padres, cuando ya habían transcurrido nueve años desde que naciera su quinto hijo varón, Will. Éste había pertenecido a la casa Hufflepuff estudiando el mismo curso de Régulus Black, el hermano menor ya fallecido de su amigo Sirius. Se había graduado sólo un par de meses atrás y estaba estudiando en la Escuela de Medimagia.

John era un año mayor a James, también había pertenecido a Gryffindor pero era casi tan silencioso como la había sido Benjy. En un par de ocasiones los había cubierto a Sirius y a él con la profesora McGonagall, con supuestamente haber estado con ellos hablando sobre quidditch, cuando en realidad ellos no lo habían visto porque preparaban alguna broma para los Slytherin.

Desde que se graduó en la Academia para Aurores lo habían tenido trabajando tanto con los Inefables, bajo las órdenes de Leonel Major, como con los Aurores, bajo las órdenes de Alastor Moody, hasta que el primero falleció y quedó definitivamente en el grupo de James. Era muy bueno en hechizos de ataque y defensa, además de aceptar de buen grado que Alice, Sirius y él se hubiesen graduado antes siendo menores.

Solía ayudarlos a los tres cuando otros que no se lo tomaban tan bien les hacían bromas, a diferencia de Clarisse y Kingsley que guardaban silencio. _"Tengo que convencer a Sirius de hablar de nuevo con esos dos"_, había decidido días atrás al ver que seguían sin hablarse entre ellos.

Wally fue compañero de estudios de Benjy, cuatro años mayores a él, los dos pertenecieron a Ravenclaw y si no fueron muy unidos fue por el carácter solitario del moreno. El rubio era extrovertido y había comenzado a trabajar en Gringotts apenas graduarse en el colegio. Allí hizo amistad con Angelica y Remus, pues no sólo los tres eran los mejores quebrantadores de maldiciones sino que su amigo de la infancia compartía con los dos el gusto por los chocolates.

Sam era el segundo de los hermanos, perteneció a la casa de los leones y se graduó justo el año antes de él entrar al colegio. Por lo que le contó Benjy los últimos meses, cuando se volvió tan comunicativo a raíz de compartir con su hijo y los otros chicos, lo había visto tantas veces en la biblioteca y argumentaba tan bien con sus compañeros de estudio que le parecía al moreno que el Sombrero Seleccionador se había equivocado con él y debió haberlo enviado a la de las águilas. Claro, eso fue hasta que leyó sus primeros artículos en El Profeta, donde apenas graduarse ingresó como periodista.

Richard era el mayor de los seis hermanos, le llevaba diez años y se había constituido en el jefe de la familia al morir el padre. Esto lo había obligado a ser más maduro y responsable de lo que era por naturaleza, además de trabajar muy duro al igual que Sam para que no les faltase nada a sus hermanos mientras alcanzaban la mayoría de edad. Wally y John los habían empezado a ayudar apenas conseguir trabajo, protegiendo los cinco varones a la madre y la pequeña hermana en todo sentido.

El mayor había estudiado con Madeleine, la hija mayor de Leonel Major, llegando a ser Premio Anual de Gryffindor y era un excelente auror. Era muy sobreprotector con sus hermanos menores, siéndolo también un poco con sus subordinados directos y con él por conocerlo desde pequeño. Estaba orgulloso de John por seguir sus pasos, aunque también preocupado.

—Joven Potter, ¿le pasa algo? —le preguntó preocupada la mujer mayor al acercarse. Por su aspecto desencajado y su pelo desordenado suponía que los gritos que había escuchado eran suyos.

—No es nada, no se preocupe —le respondió él con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y tono más fuerte del que hubiese querido usar. Estaba muy preocupado por su hijo y molesto por tener que lidiar con sus preguntas cuando quería volver de inmediato a la casa para hablar con Harry—. Mi esposa y yo tuvimos una discusión y necesitaba desahogarme un poco antes de ir al trabajo. Lo siento. —agregó al ver que lo miraba inquisitiva.

—Me dijo Richard que tienen un hijo pequeño y los dos trabajan en el Ministerio —le comentó ella mirándolo preocupada. Al verlo asentir le sonrió maternalmente—. Ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para tener tantas responsabilidades. Es normal que la fuerte tensión a la que están sometidos los haga explotar alguna vez.

»Sólo respire profundo, permita que su corazón y su mente se llenen de los momentos bonitos que han vivido juntos sin pensar en nada más y deje que las cosas sigan su curso sin preocuparse. Aproveche el regalo que es el presente, porque el pasado no puede cambiarse y el futuro aún no ha llegado. Cuando se haga presente se ocupará de lo que traiga con él.

»Dese y dele espacio y tiempo para que se calmen. Pero le aconsejo que hable con ella de lo ocurrido lo antes posible, para evitar que lo que posiblemente sea sólo un malentendido se convierta en una situación difícil de sobrellevar.

—Gracias. —le sonrió James suave y sinceramente.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a su casa con paso tranquilo.

El joven auror de lentes suspiró, se agitó su pelo con el gesto que siempre tenía cuando estaba nervioso, miró con cuidado los alrededores y al no ver a más nadie regresó con paso apesadumbrado a la casa. No sabía cómo ayudar a su hijo. Lo que había salido de la boca de Harry en forma de poema, expresando sus sentimientos, le confirmaba a James lo que Lily sospechaba del estado anímico del chico. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con él.

Al traspasar la puerta no escuchó nada y se preocupó. La cerró con cuidado y aguzó el oído mirando hacia la parte superior. Le pareció que escuchaba sollozos contenidos y tragó saliva. Tomó una respiración profunda y subió las escaleras lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido para no asustarlo. Al llegar arriba enarcó una ceja al descubrir el sitio en el que el chico estaba, sonriendo en seguida con melancolía. Esa era la habitación en que su tía Alyssa se quedaba en esa casa, cuando se aislaba a estudiar o escribir mientras estudió en la Escuela de Medimagia.

No le sorprendió encontrar al chico mirando por la ventana con expresión ausente al bosquecillo cercano, en la misma posición en que él la había encontrado a ella varias veces cuando su tío Harry y él iban allí con su padre por ella. Siempre lo habían dejado a él subir solo a buscarla, pues con los hermanos reñía "por no dejarla estudiar" mientras que a él lo invitaba a sentarse frente a ella y pasados unos minutos en silencio le hablaba sobre alguna planta o animalito que le hubiese llamado la atención, o sobre sus días en el colegio, antes de bajar con él.

Su hijo llevaba el nombre de su tío y se le parecía en el físico y lo terco, pero en su carácter parecía una mezcla de su tía Alyssa y su esposa Lily. Sonrió al recordar que su mamá una vez se había quejado que él más que hijo de ella, una perfecta Slytherin que se ajustaba a lo que la sociedad quería a menos que fuese en contra de sus principios, parecía hijo de Alyssa Potter, una Gryffindor valiente y aventurera que no le importaba lo que los demás pensasen sino lo que le dictase su corazón, con el físico de Harry y Charlus. Solía decir que en sus venas sólo había sangre Potter con leves trazos de Black.

Vio las mejillas del chico bañadas en llanto y sintió que algo dentro de él se retorcía con una mezcla de dolor y ansiedad por protegerlo de lo que lo estaba lastimando. Caminó lentamente y se sentó frente a él como tantas veces lo hizo frente a su tía, mirándolo con afecto y esperando con calma a que estuviese listo para hablar.

—Lo siento. Yo… —empezó a disculparse Harry bajando la cabeza, en cuanto el nudo en su garganta se aflojó un poco, pero se detuvo al no saber cómo explicarse sin decirle lo que lo estaba atormentando. Suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia el bosquecillo. Vio a una lechuza blanca y una nueva lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. Extrañaba mucho a Hedwig, la fiel compañera que lo acompañaba con su ulular cada vez que estaba triste.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, hijo —le dijo con tono suave James, que había seguido la dirección de su mirada y creyó comprender—. Si para Lily y para mí es confuso el tenerte aquí casi con nuestra edad supongo que para ti el estar y compartir con nosotros es más difícil. Debes extrañar cosas de tu época, tal vez una mascota, el estar en el colegio en clases, hablar con tus amigos o incluso hacer bromas cuando no se están entrenando. —planteó tentando el terreno. Al verlo asentir levemente, de forma inconsciente por su expresión ausente, contuvo con dificultad un suspiro y continuó.

»No viniste aquí voluntariamente, han pasado demasiadas cosas desde que llegaste a esta época y tienes demasiadas responsabilidades sobre tus hombros, es lógico que explotes —Se detuvo a analizarlo un momento. No estaba seguro cómo plantearle lo otro, pero algo en su interior le dijo que debía hacerlo—. No sé hasta que momento de tu vida estaremos Lily y yo contigo físicamente —Al verlo sobresaltarse y girarse a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos maldijo mentalmente, pero continuó con el mismo tono suave que había venido usando—. Sin embargo te puedo asegurar que hasta el último minuto de tu vida estaremos aquí —afirmó señalándole el pecho—, también junto a ti de alguna manera, ayudándote y apoyándote.

»No te asustes por hablarlo conmigo —le pidió colocándole sus manos sobre sus hombros al ver que tenía intenciones de levantarse para huir de nuevo—. Es lógico que en tu situación tan irregular con tus recuerdos y la guerra que estamos viviendo tengas miedo que Lily o yo podamos llegar a morir y dejarte solo. Incluso que pienses que faltemos en tu época por la guerra en la que están ahí, de lo que hemos deducido de sus recuerdos dispersos. Pero quiero que comprendas que no importa lo que pase, siempre vamos a estar contigo.

Harry no pudo contenerse y se abrazó a él llorando, permitiendo que lo estrechase entre sus brazos. Intentó controlarse y separarse, pero James no lo dejó y al oír lo que le decía nuevas lágrimas se escaparon de sus esmeraldas mientras perdía las fuerzas para alejarse.

—Tampoco tienes que avergonzarte por sentir miedo por la guerra. Es lógico e incluso saludable el sentirlo. Nos mantiene alertas y listos para luchar porque deje de existir —siguió James con tono suave y sereno. Se sentía seguro y protector en ese momento, fortalecido por la necesidad de afecto, consuelo y apoyo que su hijo necesitaba y le estaba permitiendo darle por primera vez desde que llegó a su casa—. No le vayas a decir a nadie, me harías quedar mal, pero yo también tengo miedo a veces. —le contó con tono supuestamente confidencial. Sonrió al ver que levantaba el rostro y lo miraba con asombro.

»Es una ley no escrita que los Potter no mostramos nuestras debilidades y problemas a nadie, aunque en contadas ocasiones flaqueemos un poco —afirmó guiñándole un ojo, sonriendo al verlo destensarse y asentir—. ¿Sabes cómo enfrento mis miedos? —le preguntó, conteniendo con dificultad un suspiro al verlo denegar—. La forma animaga de mi padre, los ojos esmeraldas de tu mamá y la alegría que sentí cuando supe que venías en camino son las bases de mi patronus y en lo que me concentro cuando tengo que combatir las elucubraciones con que mis miedos intentan frenarme.

»Aférrate a mí, hijo. No existe nada que yo no pueda detener para defenderte. Estoy seguro que inconscientemente lo sabes, por tu patronus. Pero quiero que lo tengas presente en tu mente cuando cualquier duda o temor te asalte. No importa lo que pase en esta época, en la tuya o en cualquier otra, yo voy a estar siempre contigo. —le aseguró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo al verlo asentir y que se abrazaba a él sollozante.

»Sam también se sentía muy angustiado por su familia, debido a sus problemas de memoria. Eso lo atormentó hasta que una noche soñó con un hombre que se sentaba a su lado y le decía con seguridad que, sin importar lo que sucediese, siempre nuestros seres queridos estaban con nosotros. Según me contó tu abuelo, no recordaba mucho del sueño pero al despertar estuvo seguro de dos cosas: quien le había hablado era su padre y había muerto siendo él pequeño. —le contó con tono suave.

»Después con el tiempo recordó el rostro de otro hombre tratándolo paternalmente y una niña menor a él que creía era su hermana. No logró recordar su nombre, pero decía que se parecía mucho a tu mamá. Voy a seguirla buscando, Harry. Quiero que Lily, tú y yo compartamos con ella como tu abuelo quería —le aseguró. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se concentró en lo que quería decirle—. Pero lo importante es que Sam no se dejó abatir por su problema con sus recuerdos, ni por la ansiedad que le producía que el no recordar perjudicase a su esposa y sus dos hijas, sino que vivió cada momento que compartía con las tres con la mayor alegría posible.

»Cuando Lily aceptó por primera vez salir conmigo me aparecí ese fin de semana en su casa. Me le presenté, le dije lo que sentía por su hija y le pedí su permiso para ser su novio. Me escuchó con el ceño fruncido, evaluándome con su mirada como tú y tu mamá hacen cuando sopesan las palabras de alguien. Luego de unos tensos minutos de silencio que se me hicieron eternos me dijo "No permitiré que alejes a mi hija de mi lado", añadiendo al ver que me tensaba "Es por eso que desde el momento en que ella te acepte serás para mí un hijo más". Te aseguro que me llené de una mezcla de alegría y de pánico.

Harry rió quedamente entre sus sollozos, pues se había imaginado la situación con facilidad. Recordaba sus nervios cuando vio avanzar sus suegros hacia él, luego de pedirle a Ginny que lo aceptase como su prometido.

James entrecerró los ojos un momento, para en seguida sonreír y revolverle el pelo con cariño. Se alegró al ver que su hijo no sólo estaba más tranquilo, sino que permanecía a su lado escuchándolo sin intentar levantar de nuevo la barrera de fortaleza que los había estado separando. Comprendía que como líder de su grupo y en la situación tan difícil que estaba viviendo la tuviese puesta casi permanentemente, pero le alegraba mucho que en su momento de debilidad le permitiese ayudarlo y no se alejase.

—Vivamos el presente, hijo. El tiempo que se nos permita estar juntos vamos a disfrutarlo al máximo. Justo ahora somos dos hombres jóvenes con ideas similares, no importa si con el paso de los años yo me convierto en un cascarrabias regañón —le dijo con tono de disculpa anticipada—. Aunque veo más en ese plan a tu mamá. —agregó con picardía, riéndose al oír una protesta mascullada.

»Lily está preocupada por ti, Harry —le dijo con tono cariñoso, pues sintió que era importante hacérselo saber—. Si no vino ella tras de ti es porque el bebé comenzó a llorar y ella sabe que no sé calmarlo. Menos mal que contigo tengo más éxito —agregó con tono de supuesto alivio cuando su hijo lo miró interrogante, correspondiendo a la sonrisa que se abrió paso en su rostro—. Permite que los dos estemos contigo, no sólo físicamente sino también en tus pensamientos y sentimientos. Créeme, lo necesitamos tanto o más que tú.

Harry suspiró y asintió en aceptación. No sabía cómo manejaría la situación, pero las palabras que Angela les había dicho tantas veces "La vida debe tener momentos felices que vivir y recordar" le hicieron eco a las de su padre. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría con ellos antes que él se fuese o la muerte llegase a buscarlos, pero mientras estuviese en esa época se esforzaría en darles más momentos alegres y menos preocupaciones para que los recordasen una y otra vez mientras estuviesen vivos.

Permanecieron sentados allí varios minutos más, mientras el más joven terminó de serenarse, limpiar su rostro de los rastros de llanto y el mayor acomodó las ropas de los dos. Luego aparecieron en la sala de Greenprairie. No les extrañó ni un poco que Lily los estuviese esperando con el bebé en brazos y los otros once chicos, tampoco que se apresurasen a acercarse y examinarlos visualmente.

Harry avanzó decidido hacia su mamá, la abrazó y le pidió en voz baja perdón por preocuparla. Sonrió cuando ella lo abrazó más fuerte y le dijo con cariño que si él estaba bien ella lo estaba también.

El bebé balbuceó pequeñas protestas cuando se sintió apretado entre los dos, sonriéndole sin embargo a su yo mayor cuando se separaron.

Después de esto Harry abrazó y besó a su novia en la boca, riendo quedamente cuando los otros chicos carraspearon y apenas separarse los envolvieron a los dos en un gran abrazo grupal. Los más apretados los de Hermione y Ron.

—Tantas emociones me han abierto el apetito. ¿Qué tienen para desayunar? —planteó James con tono distendido.

—Yo también tengo hambre. —lo apoyó Ron de inmediato.

—Y yo. —afirmaron los gemelos pelirrojos a coro.

Lily y Hermione rodaron los ojos mientras los demás se soltaban a reír, empezando a caminar hacia el comedor.

—Prepararé lo más rápido posible un desayuno completo. —ofreció Jessica sonriente apenas entraron ahí.

—Eso no es necesario, señorita. Ya Sif lo ha preparado. —la contradijo la vieja elfina respetuosamente.

—Gracias Sif. —le sonrió la chica de ojos miel con cariño.

Lily y James habían insistido en que la elfina mayor se quedase en Greenprairie de forma permanente, accediendo los chicos tanto para no molestar a los Potter como para no incomodar a la pequeña criatura. Como los elfos eran muy discretos cumpliendo con sus labores y prácticamente no se les veía a menos que los llamasen, sólo Angelica había preguntado el día antes por ella. La gemela se había conformado con el "debe estar en alguna parte de la mansión limpiando algo" que le respondió su amiga pelirroja.

—¿Algo de interés en El Profeta? —le preguntó Harry inquieto a su mejor amiga, minutos más tarde al empezar a comer, cuando la vio leyendo algo detenidamente con el ceño fruncido.

—No estoy segura. —le respondió ella con aire ausente, pasando a otra página rápido para en seguida enfrascarse en otro artículo.

—Entonces, ¿qué lees con tanto interés? —replanteó la pregunta Christine.

—El señor Sam Harris ha publicado un artículo sobre los postulados que defiende Lord Voldemort, refutando cada uno de ellos —respondió Hermione lentamente mirando de nuevo el primer artículo—. El análisis es muy serio y preciso, pero…

—¿Pero? —le preguntó Christopher al oírla detenerse, mirándola interrogante.

—¿Me lo permites, Hermione? —le pidió Lily el periódico al notar que dudaba mirando al niño.

James y Harry leyeron desde los lados de Lily, enarcando los tres las cejas a medida que iban leyendo.

—Sam no debió ser tan frontal en los tiempos tan peligrosos que estamos viviendo. —comentó James al terminar de leerlo.

—Fred, George, Ron, averigüen dónde vive y establezcan un esquema de protección silencioso —les ordenó Harry serio—. Hermione y Luna, establezcan una forma discreta de comunicación con él y háganle saber que lo apoyamos y en la medida de nuestras posibilidades Los Guerreros del Fénix lo protegeremos. Jessica y Neville, investiguen los familiares cercanos para que establezcamos vigilancia sobre ellos también. Cuando tengan la información coordínense con Ron. Angela, Ginny y yo nos encargaremos de crear distracciones entre los mortífagos mientras recaban la información.

—Chicos, ustedes no pueden hacer eso —contradijo Lily a su hijo con tono preocupado—. Están apenas empezando a recuperarse de lo ocurrido en casa de Leonel —les insistió al ver que la miraban fijamente con expresiones decididas—. Por favor, Harry, ustedes necesitan tiempo para recuperarse.

—Richard es su hermano mayor y pertenece al cuerpo de aurores, así como también su hermano menor John. Sam sabe perfectamente el riesgo en que se pone al publicar eso y que no podemos protegerlo. —intervino James, pensando con ese argumento convencer a su hijo.

—Si nos das los datos de Sam Harris y los de sus familiares no tendremos que crear distracciones y nos enfocaremos sólo en seguirlos, avisándote de inmediato si hay problemas. —le planteó Harry con tono convincente.

El que se llamase igual que el nombre adoptado por su abuelo materno entre los muggles (porque su abuela le dio ese nombre luego de él perder la memoria), la muerte tan reciente de Sam Evans en un enfrentamiento con Voldemort y el valor mostrado en su planteamiento en el artículo (en contraste con lo absurdo de lo publicado por Skeeter), lo hacía sentirse cercano a él aún sin conocerlo y querer ayudarlo.

—¿Hay alguna forma de hacerlos desistir de eso? —le preguntó James, suspirando al verlo denegar—. ¿Me avisarás de inmediato si atacan a cualquiera de ellos y nos ayudarán a los aurores a penetrar cualquier bloqueo antiaparición? —le planteó muy serio. Notó que su hijo dudaba, pero luego de intercambiar miradas con su novia y mejores amigos asentía—. Confío en que lo harás, hijo, no me vayas a defraudar. —acotó antes de empezar a darles los datos que conocía y comprometerse en buscarles los demás ese mismo día, a pesar de ser domingo.

Mientras tanto Lily se había enfocado en buscar el otro artículo que había preocupado a la castaña. Frunció el ceño al ubicarlo y comprender el motivo de su preocupación.

—¿De qué se trata el otro artículo, Hermione? — le preguntó Harry, que había estado mirando de reojo a su mamá y se imaginaba que ella no le diría.

Lily vio que la castaña se mordía el labio inferior y miraba muy nerviosa a su hijo, lanzando miradas eventuales a los niños. Denegó en su dirección suavemente. Suspiró al ver que le señalaba con sus ojos castaños la expresión decidida de su adolescente y terco hijo.

—¿Es sobre Benjy? —preguntó Christine al notar el cruce de miradas y gestos entre las dos, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué escribió ahora Skeeter? —preguntó Christopher con tono enfadado al verlas congelarse.

Harry gruñó al ver que intercambiaban miradas de angustia y no respondían. Le quitó rápidamente el periódico a su mamá, emitiendo gruñidos cada vez más feroces a medida que leía. Ginny, a su lado, leía con él y se iba poniendo cada vez más roja por la furia contenida.

—¿Harry? —preguntaron a coro los otros nueve chicos al ver que terminaba de leerlo y se incorporaba sin haber terminado de comer, sacando su varita en el proceso.

—Espera Harry. Meterás a los demás en problemas. —se interpuso en su camino Hermione, mientras Christine convocaba el periódico con su varita y se volcaba a leerlo con los otros.

—No voy a permitir que diga esas patrañas de Benjy. —le gruñó furioso Harry a su mejor amiga, conteniéndose a duras penas para no gritar.

—Harry, sabes bien que ella no sabe escribir otra cosa que mentiras, invenciones y exageraciones —le insistió Hermione con sus manos en los hombros de él—. Mientras escriba sólo puede publicar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y quién te dijo que va a seguir escribiendo algo luego que la visite? — planteó sarcástico Harry, gruñendo al ver a su amiga denegar asustada y percibir la perturbación en la energía del espacio tiempo.

—No se le puede pedir a un escarabajo hembra que deje de volar emitiendo horribles sonidos para llamar la atención… —comenzó Christine luego de terminar de leer el artículo y mirar a los ojos a su gemelo.

—… pero puedes hechizar sus alas para que no vuelen en ciertos ambientes. — completó Christopher con una sonrisa tan maléfica como la que empezó a surcar el rostro de su hermana en cuanto se pusieron de acuerdo sin palabras.

Lily y James tragaron saliva al ver que tanto su hijo como los otros chicos soltaban la tensión y sonreían con malicia luego de oír y ver a los niños.

—Como ya tenemos la información de los Harris, Ginny y yo los ayudaremos con lo que tengan pensado mientras Angela ayuda a los chicos con la primera ronda de vigilancia a la familia del periodista valiente. —decidió Harry.

—De acuerdo. —lo apoyaron los otros once chicos.

Incluso Hermione, que al empezar a oír a su amigo de inmediato le había lanzado a la menuda pelirroja una mirada de advertencia, estuvo de acuerdo. Se había calmado al ver a Ginny asentir.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó preocupada Lily.

—No se preocupe, señora Potter… —empezó Christine con una falsa sonrisa inocente.

—… no nos meteremos en problemas. —completó Christopher con expresión idéntica.

—Deberíamos organizarnos, mientras terminamos de comer, sobre nuestra reunión hoy en "Obsequios Especiales" para no despertar sospechas en los vecinos muggles del local. —planteó Harry con tono tranquilo mientras volvía a su asiento junto a su mamá, para distraerlos de lo que acababan de hablar.

Lily entrecerró los ojos mientras James miraba con curiosidad a los gemelitos.

—No harán nada contra esa arpía sin decirnos antes con lujo de detalles lo que traman. Y ni siquiera intentes evadirte, Harry James —lo regañó la mamá— . Y ustedes tampoco. —señaló amenazante a los otros chicos.

—Pero … —empezaron a protestar los gemelitos a coro.

—Ahora mismo. —cortó Lily firme su intento de réplica.

James tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contener la risa al ver las expresiones de los doce chicos, que miraban a su esposa como niños pequeños regañados. Escuchó con interés el planteamiento de los niños, sobresaltándose al recibir un codazo de Lily ante sus asentimientos inconscientes al plan de los gemelitos.

—Sólo harán lo que han dicho si permiten que yo los acompañe a su casa y James al periódico para las dos últimas etapas de su plan. —dictaminó Lily seria, manteniendo su expresión firme mientras los veía primero denegar, luego consultarse con miradas inquietas y finalmente asentir con resignación.

Al igual que su esposa, James mantuvo una expresión seria luego que su esposa le llamase la atención con el poco sutil golpe a sus costillas. Estaba muy divertido con el plan de los gemelitos, pero comprendió que debía actuar como el padre responsable de los doce chicos ante lo que planeaban.

De sus actitudes ante el regaño de Lily, especialmente las de respetuoso silencio de los mayores, deducía que los niños necesitaban con urgencia el cariño y regaño de padres preocupados por ellos. Los otros diez les estaban cediendo ese espacio a ellos y él debía vencer su tentación de unirse a la jugarreta.

Primordialmente lo ayudaba a mantenerse firme en su posición la mirada agradecida que su hijo les estaba dirigiendo. Era evidente para él que Harry estaba muy preocupado por el efecto en los niños de la muerte de Benjy.

"_Albus no sabe cuanta razón tiene en lo que nos dijo en la reunión sobre la forma en que su desaparición afecta a los chicos"_, pensaba preocupado. _"Los gemelitos quieren mucho a los diez chicos, especialmente a Jessica, Angela y Harry, pero los ven como hermanos mayores y no los obedecen cuando se creen capacitados para tomar un riesgo. Antes tenían a Benjy para que los ayudase a frenarlos, incluso podían pedirle ayuda a Remus con la promesa que le hicieron, pero ahora tendrían que lidiar solos con esta situación y todos los otros problemas que tienen de no ser porque Lily pudo revertir en ella lo que hicieron para bloquearnos los recuerdos._

_Son muy maduros para sus edades y han venido enfrentando todo con mucha responsabilidad, pero es demasiada presión para ellos"_, pensó triste mirando a su hijo de reojo mientras su esposa los regañaba. _"Ahora más que nunca entiendo tu miedo a perdernos en esta guerra o en la otra. A veces tengo la impresión que Angelica tiene razón en que el destino nos alejará de nuestros hijos, por la ansiedad de afecto y cuidado paternal que se refleja en sus miradas cuando creen que no los vemos. Primordialmente en la tuya, hijo mío. ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida? Sé que no la recuerdas justo ahora, pero… Eres demasiado maduro para tu edad y… a veces pareciera que llevaras el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros"_.

—¿Papá? —le preguntó Harry inquieto al notar la forma en que lo estaba mirando.

—Eres un mago del que estoy muy orgulloso de ser padre —le sonrió James con cariño—. Sin embargo te falta un poquito de picardía en tus travesuras —añadió rápidamente guiñándole el ojo derecho al notar que se tensaba—. Al plan de ustedes le falta el toque de Los Merodeadores —afirmó rotundamente, sonriendo al oír a su esposa bufar entre ellos—. Verán, si … —les empleó a plantear lo que se le estaba ocurriendo.

Lily masculló entre dientes su protesta al empezar a oír los "añadidos" al plan de los niños que su esposo proponía, notando que la mayoría de los chicos asentían vigorosamente sonrientes mientras la castaña lo miraba alarmada y el pelirrojo alto pensativo. Suspiró. Comprendía que su esposo lo hacía tanto para calmarlos como para compenetrarse más con ellos con su natural jovialidad, pero la inquietaba que no los viesen como adultos responsables que pudiesen cuidar de ellos.

"_Hermione y Ron cargan mucho peso sobre sus hombros en esta situación que están viviendo los doce al verse trasladados a esta época. La situación de Harry, Neville, Angela, Jessica, Christine y Christopher al estar cerca de sus padres sin atreverse a compartir con nosotros plenamente por las alteraciones en el tiempo y nuestra seguridad es difícil. Ginny, Luna, George y Fred están constantemente atentos a ayudarlos a sobreponerse, al igual que ellos. Pero son los mejores amigos de mi hijo quienes se están viendo forzados a mantener una posición neutral y ayudarlos a seguir adelante mientras estén aquí._

_Cuando supe sin ninguna duda que Marte es Harry, mi hijo, no pude evitar sentirme muy enojada con Hermione por sus muchos intentos de alejarlo de nosotros. Pero ahora empiezo a comprender que lo hacía para evitarle el que esté constantemente nervioso, presionado por nuestras preguntas, inquietudes e insistencia de tenerlo a nuestro lado. Harry está demasiado nervioso porque nos hemos dado cuenta que nos cree muertos en su época. ¿Lo estaremos? Algunas cosas me hacen pensar que no se ha formado a nuestro lado._

_Me preocupan los recuerdos de Angela y Jessica sobre un orfanato, porque la hija de Remus los ha dejado traslucir en pequeños detalles sin darse cuenta. Tengo la impresión que los niños estuvieron con ellas, mientras Neville y Harry no. Se nota en sus actitudes rutinarias que las primas y los gemelitos han estado juntos 'desde siempre', como los hermanos cuando se forman compartiendo desde que tienen uso de razón, mientras con los otros chicos es de amigos incondicionales._

_Con Neville es distinto. Parece haberse formado en un hogar, pero… Tengo la impresión que tampoco se ha formado con Alice. Tiene demasiadas actitudes inconscientes iguales a las de Frank y muy pocas de mi amiga en la forma de hablar y comer en la mesa, pero no usa expresiones típicas de mi amigo cuando la mamá no está cerca. ¿Lo habrá formado Augusta Longbottom? A veces tengo esa impresión._

_Y mi hijo… ¿Por qué parece tan preocupado siempre por no presionar mucho las conversaciones? Tanto James como yo somos más liberales al hablar y movernos. Harry parece siempre atento a su entorno, cuidando lo que dice y hace, haciendo lo que cree correcto pero atento a 'no molestar a los demás' o a justificarse con sólidos argumentos si piensa que debe hacer algo. Es un líder natural, como me decía Benjy, por eso siempre está atento a todos pero… Hay algo más, sólo que no sé definir lo que es"._

—Su idea es maravillosa, señor Potter. —afirmó Christine mirándolo con respeto y admiración al finalizar James de hablar.

—No sólo lograremos lo que queremos… —continuó Christopher con la misma expresión.

—… sino que el riesgo que nos descubran disminuye… —siguió la niña.

—… y al estar usted cuidándonos corregirá a tiempo… —planteó el niño con una enorme sonrisa.

—… cualquier detalle que se nos escape. —finalizó la niña con expresión similar.

Lily enarcó la ceja derecha al oírlos. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras su esposo hablaba, pero de lo dicho por los niños y los asentimientos de los otros chicos deducía que James no sólo había modificado el plan para que "la travesura" fuese más efectiva.

—¿Te molesta que aplacemos hasta mañana el ir al negocio? —le preguntó Harry inquieto por su expresión.

—No, claro que no —le sonrió dulcemente mientras denegaba—. Es sólo que tenía la ilusión que compartiría con ustedes hoy un rato en algo que no tuviese que ver con la guerra ni con esa arpía. —agregó con tono de quejarse un poco, queriendo distraerlo para que no le preguntase el motivo de su expresión.

—Nos gustaría que luego de preparar todo lo necesario para la lección a Rita Skeeter juguemos el partido amistoso de quidditch que teníamos planeado para hoy. —le respondió Harry con cariño, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros al verla rodar los ojos.

—Pero yo seré el árbitro del juego y quien organice los equipos. —dijo muy seria Lily, cruzándose de brazos ante las protestas de su esposo, su hijo, los gemelitos y los pelirrojos. Sonrió triunfal al verlos aceptar a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que le harías a la bocazas de Skeeter, James? Estoy seguro que tuviste algo que ver, tiene tu sello personal. Fue fantástico que no lo frenaras, Lily, esa mujer se lo ha ganado. —les planteó Sirius con expresión anhelante y llena de diversión a sus amigos apenas verlos aparecer en el jardín posterior de la casa cerca de Maidstone para cenar.

—Hola Sirius. Gracias por recibirnos en tu casa y darnos tan cálida bienvenida —lo saludó con sarcasmo Lily, suspirando al ver que movía su mano frente a ella con expresión de fastidio antes de tomar al niño en sus brazos—. Y no soy sólo una portabebé para que ni siquiera te molestes en saludarme. —añadió con tono molesto.

—Bienvenida sea usted, su hijo y su esposo a nuestra humilde morada, señora Potter —la saludó Sirius inclinándose teatralmente ante ella como hacían los caballeros medievales, teniendo mucho cuidado para que su inquieto ahijado no se le cayese de los brazos—. Disculpe usted mis malos modales y, si considera que más que una reprimenda merezco un castigo por mi comportamiento, tenga usted por seguro que lo cumpliré a cabalidad sin emitir una sola queja. —agregó con la cabeza baja y falsa seriedad en la voz.

—Tú no cambias —comentó Lily con una suave sonrisa, luego de rodar los ojos y suspirar—. No, ya sé que si cambias pierdes tu encanto. Me lo has dicho muchas veces desde que acepté ser novia de Potter. —se adelantó a su respuesta.

—¿Novia de Potter? —preguntó intrigado el animago—. ¿Qué les pasa a tus papás? —le preguntó en supuesto tono confidencial al bebé en sus brazos.

—Se niega a reconocer que sigo siendo el mejor jugador de quidditch que ha pisado Hogwarts. —le dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tan egocéntrico y prepotente como siempre, eso es lo que eres. —gruñó Lily.

—¿Quidditch? —preguntó intrigada Angelica, que se acercaba con su gemela y su cuñado a ellos.

—Ese odioso juego en que los participantes se preocupan más por unas estúpidas pelotas y los puntos que hacen que por el bienestar de quienes juegan. —afirmó la pelirroja enojadísima.

—¿Con quiénes jugaste y porqué no me invitaste? —le preguntó Sirius a su amigo con tono supuestamente molesto, aunque en realidad tenía muchísima curiosidad.

—Nueve de doce chicos que nos han estado evadiendo —respondió James con una enorme sonrisa, que se amplió al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de sus amigos—. En cuanto Alice, Frank, Minerva, Alastor y Albus lleguen les contaré lo que nos han autorizado a decir a sus protegidos los Guerreros del Fénix. —se adelantó a las preguntas con que sabía los querían bombardear.

Jennifer de inmediato apuntó a la esclava en su muñeca izquierda con su varita.

—No debí permitir que me convencieran de permitirles jugar a esa estúpida cosa que se atreven a llamar deporte. —siguió gruñendo Lily de camino a la puerta posterior de la casa, sin fijarse en la forma interrogante en que la miraban las gemelas.

—Tú fuiste quien quiso ser árbitro del juego y definir quiénes conformaban los equipos. —le recordó James con diversión evidente en su voz.

—¿Lily árbitro de un juego de quidditch? —preguntaron a coro con incredulidad Jennifer y Remus, mientras Angelica y Sirius estallaban en carcajadas al imaginarse la situación por lo visto y dicho por sus amigos.

—Me sé todas las jugadas y reglas del quidditch de memoria —se giró a decirles Lily, con sus esmeraldas y su pelo rojo reflejando perfectamente todo su enojo—. Eso es más que suficiente para ser árbitro pero no para lograr evitar que diez estúpidos vayan tras tres pelotas sin considerar su estado de salud. —casi gritó.

Los cinco convocados por la medimaga, que estaban apareciendo en ese momento en el jardín posterior de la casa cerca de ellos, abrieron sus ojos al máximo sorprendidos para luego girarse a mirar a los demás interrogantes.

—Todos estamos bien, cariño. Sólo nos entusiasmamos un poquito con el juego. —intentó aplacarla James.

—¿Te atreves a llamar la forma en que Marte y tú volaron directo al suelo por la snitch entusiasmarse un poquito? —masticó las palabras Lily mientras apuntaba a su esposo amenazante con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—El amago de Wronski no es peligroso cuando se ejecuta bien. Marte me logró engañar con él pero ninguno de los dos corrió peligro en ningún momento. —le respondió James serio, molesto con ella porque siquiera pudiese pensar por un instante que él no estaría atento a que su hijo no se lastimase.

—Sé perfectamente que hubieses hecho cualquier cosa para que él no se estrellase contra el piso y se reabriesen sus heridas, por lo que tú estabas en un riesgo serio —le refutó ella alzando paulatinamente la voz—. Y ese niñato actúa exactamente igual, así que los dos estuvieron en un riesgo muy serio —agregó al ver que se destensaba e intentaba abrir la boca para calmarla a ella—. NO PUEDES O NO QUIERES VERLO. —le gritó mientras lágrimas llenaban sus esmeraldas.

—Perdónanos Lily, te aseguro que ni él ni yo quisimos preocuparlos ni a ti, ni a los otros que no estaban jugando —le aseguró James con tono suave y expresión sumisa—. Cuando Marte se arriesgó a hacerlo es porque se sentía seguro de hacerlo bien y quería lucir sus habilidades. Vi tan contentos a los chicos jugando que me dejé llevar por la emoción del juego y porque nos permitían compartir con ellos. Estaban disfrutando, Lily, después de como estaban recién llegamos con ellos. Por eso me dejé llevar. —le explicó con tono dulce.

—Lo siento, no debí gritarte. Es sólo que me asustaron mucho porque me recordaron la vez que la bludger te golpeó en quinto año, cuando lo intentaste por primera vez y casi te matas al perder el equilibrio. —se disculpó ella, explicándole el porqué de su reacción tan alterada.

—No sabía que habías visto ese juego —parpadeó él confundido—. Se suponía que estabas supervisando el castigo de Las Rebeldes. —agregó mirándola interrogante, sonriendo con malicia al verla ruborizarse.

—Ellas terminaron rápido. —murmuró Lily avergonzada.

—¿Dorothy Spears, Ambar Prewett y Clarisse Spears rápidas cumpliendo un castigo? —preguntó con incredulidad Remus, que las había supervisado en varios como prefecto.

—Ellas se salvaron del castigo y nosotras cuatro estuvimos a las afueras de la enfermería, hasta que Madam Pomfrey salió a avisarnos que James recuperó el sentido y se recuperaría pronto. ¿Contentos? —intervino Angelica con tono fastidiado.

—Muy interesante el saber eso —intervino el director, sonriendo divertido al ver sobresaltarse a sus seis ex alumnos al oírlo. Estaba seguro que por estar inmersos en su discusión no se habían dado cuenta que ellos habían aparecido—. Sin embargo, el mensaje de la esclava decía que era urgente vernos por noticias de los chicos y eso es prioridad.

—Hablemos adentro. —indicó James, serio por primera vez desde que llegó.

A excepción de su esposa y su bebé todos lo miraron interrogantes, pues las protecciones de la casa en Maidstone no permitían que llegase nadie que no fuese invitado por las gemelas, mucho menos que alguien fuera de esos bloqueos escuchase nada. Sin embargo, al verlos entrar a los dos abrazados y serios los siguieron en silencio.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —le preguntó Angelica asombrada a James, al percibir con su don más peligroso que se cerraba una protección especial alrededor de la sala luego que todos entrasen y él apuntase con su varita a la esclava en su muñeca izquierda.

—Los chicos nos enseñaron hoy a activar este bloqueo especial con ayuda de nuestras esclavas —le respondió él serio. Levantó sus manos en petición muda a todos para que aguardasen—. El viernes en la noche les envié a los chicos el dinero que papá les había asignado mensualmente y una nota, por medio de _Fawkes_. Supuse que el fénix podría contactarlos y será quien les va a avisar de los ataques mientras los de ellos se recuperan. Debido a lo que les escribí y su situación han aceptado recibirme la mitad del dinero y hablar hoy con nosotros dos.

—¿Qué les escribiste para que aceptaran? —preguntó Frank con mucha curiosidad. Habían intentado muchas cosas sin éxito.

—¿Recuerdas que luego de lo ocurrido en Kingswood se alejaron de nosotros pero les empezaron a enviar las flores a Las Protectoras? —le planteó James, sonriendo al ver que en el rostro de su amigo empezaba a abrirse paso la comprensión—. Benjy nos confirmó que habían ido a Bristol a presentar sus respetos a los papás de Alice luego que abandonamos el cementerio. Eso y el que Marte pidiese luego del de mis suegros que les avisásemos si Lily necesitaba algo me hizo pensar que habíamos estado usando el enfoque incorrecto al contactarlos.

—En lugar de mostrarles preocupación por ellos les escribiste sobre el estado anímico de Lily. —afirmó Remus, sonriendo al ver a su amigo asentir.

—Les escribí que a la muerte de mis suegros se había sumado la de sus compañeros de trabajo y el saber por los sobrevivientes que estaban seriamente lastimados, además de como los vimos cuando se presentaron a interrogarnos. Insistí en que si ellos se sentían mal por la muerte de Benjy, peor estaba Lily con todo lo ocurrido este fin de semana. —les siguió diciendo James la historia que había armado rápido con su hijo sobre lo supuestamente ocurrido para que se diese la reunión, la base de la cual era cierta pues él sí les había escrito sobre eso horas antes de enviarles el dinero con el fénix del director.

»También los presioné con que las gemelas estaban bastante mal por la partida de sus hermanos y cuñados. Añadí que Alice estaba reviviendo en cierta forma la pérdida de sus padres. Les pedí que aceptasen el dinero, por lo menos mientras se recuperan de sus heridas, y que nos permitiesen el reunirnos con ellos para que tanto Lily como Jennifer, Angelica y Alice se tranquilizasen.

Harry había propuesto a sus amigos el entrar de nuevo en contacto con sus once protegidos, luego que bajaron de las escobas y calmaron parcialmente a Jessica, Hermione y Lily por el juego. Neville, que tampoco había jugado, lo apoyó apenas hizo la propuesta. Ginny, Luna y Angela estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras los tres pelirrojos permanecían callados y los demás se oponían. Tuvo que el chico de ojos esmeraldas y pelo negro definir exactamente los límites del acercamiento para que todos aceptasen.

—Sólo aceptaron la mitad del dinero y verse con nosotros dos para hablar —tomó el relevo Lily—. No les avisamos porque los chicos dijeron que nos estarían vigilando a los once para asegurarse que estaríamos bien, así que no quisimos darles motivos para arrepentirse de la reunión que habían aceptado. Esta mañana a primera hora nos han trasladado a su casa con Harry. Están recuperándose bastante bien de las heridas, por lo que pudimos ver, pero estaban muy deprimidos y nerviosos aunque intentaron mostrarse serenos.

»Nos pidieron que desayunásemos con ellos, como una atención que querían hacernos por el tiempo que estuvieron en Deercourage. Mientras comíamos llegó una lechuza con El Profeta y se pusieron furiosos por el artículo de Rita Skeeter. Marte pensó en hacerle una "visita" y los niños plantearon darle una lección de comportamiento. James fingió aceptar la idea de los pequeños, sólo que la reformó bastante y los ayudó a hacerla para mantener el control y que no se les fuese de las manos.

—Sabía que habías estado involucrado. —afirmó Sirius victorioso.

—Como insistí en que no los veía bien y quería que Jennifer los examinase nos hicieron la propuesta del partido de quidditch, tanto para "demostrarme" que estaban "bien" jugando como para distraerme y que no insistiese —continuó Lily luego de sonreír levemente—. Creí que organizando yo los equipos y siendo árbitro podría controlarlos para que no se excediesen, pero fue inútil.

—¿Quiénes jugaron contra quiénes? —preguntó Sirius, con la curiosidad e impulsividad que lo caracterizaban.

—En mi equipo yo era el buscador y capitán, Urano el guardián, Mercurio el golpeador, Isis y Venus las cazadoras —le respondió James con una gran sonrisa—. El equipo contrario era dirigido por Marte, también como buscador, Leto de guardián, Júpiter el golpeador, Saturno y Diana de cazadores. Terminamos en un glorioso empate bajo el arbitraje de Lily con Gea, Electra y Neptuno como público.

—Para que no lo siguiese regañando por casi estrellarse con el piso, Marte ha aceptado una reunión con nosotros once —continuó Lily seria—. Quieren que Jennifer los examine como medimaga para que nos tranquilicemos en cuanto a su salud. También visitarán en forma camuflada a los sobrevivientes al ataque en casa de Leonel, para verificar que se están recuperando. No se animen tanto —se apresuró a añadir al ver sonreír a todos menos al director, que estaba seguro no sería tan fácil retomar contacto frecuente con ellos—. Siguen empeñados en permanecer aislados. Sólo tendrán breves y esporádicas reuniones con nosotros once mientras no puedan regresar con los suyos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque no quieren ponernos en peligro, luego de lo ocurrido con Caradoc y Benjy, como nos han dicho. —le respondió Lily.

—¿Cuándo se reunirán con nosotros once? —preguntó la directora con el ceño fruncido y expresión de regaño contenido.

—En unos minutos, cuando les avisemos por las esclavas, se presentarán aquí para que Jennifer los examine. Pero no se quedarán a conversar porque están bastante cansados. Saben que mañana hay reunión de la Orden y el martes hay luna llena, así que han propuesto que nos veamos el miércoles en la noche para hablar con calma. —le respondió Lily.

—No, nosotros no les dijimos que mañana teníamos reunión. —se adelantó James a la pregunta.

—Aproveché que se disculparon por los interrogatorios que nos hicieron para sondear sus ánimos sobre lo sucedido el domingo pasado. Marte se siente muy culpable por no haber organizado las cosas de forma diferente para disminuir las bajas y que sus amigos no resultasen tan lastimados. —continuó explicando Lily, recordando la conversación que sostuvo con el chico en presencia de la menuda pelirroja durante unos minutos el día antes.

—¿Cómo están los otros anímicamente respecto a lo sucedido? —preguntó de inmediato la subdirectora.

—Diana se siente culpable al igual que él, como esperábamos. Júpiter está muy atento a ella y procura distraerla. Venus parece una leona preparándose a defender el territorio de su manada, atenta a cualquier cosa o comentario que pueda afectar a Marte. Isis y Saturno están muy deprimidos y bastante renuentes a tocar el tema. Leto tiene más salidas extravagantes de las acostumbradas y Neptuno está más silencioso de lo normal, además que los dos están muy volcados en cuidar a los niños y su contorno. Electra está más melancólica que de costumbre y se sobresalta al más mínimo cambio en su entorno. Mercurio está centrado en cuidarla y protegerla. Gea y Urano están llevando el peso de mantener el grupo unido y coordinar todo para retomar una mediana normalidad. —le respondió James con sinceridad.

—Además Isis, Saturno, Gea y Neptuno parecen reprocharles a Urano, Mercurio y Júpiter la visita que le hicieron a Peter, aún molestos y muy malheridos. Al parecer ellos tres se adelantaron a iniciar el plan de los chicos de interrogarnos a todos. —agregó Lily, recordando lo ocurrido cuando hablaron brevemente sobre los "interrogatorios" antes que su hijo desviase la conversación hacia el negocio de su papá.

—Por favor, avísenles que pueden venir antes que se haga muy tarde. Quiero examinarlos lo antes posible y si lo dejamos para más tarde querrán diferirlo hasta el miércoles. —les pidió Jennifer, sonriendo al verlos asentir y apuntar con sus varitas a sus muñecas. Convocó rápidamente su maletín de medimagia. Al ver aparecer a los doce chicos con pasamontañas pero sin el equipo de batallas, mirándolos nerviosos aunque serios, les sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarlos.

—Buenas noches señores. —saludó Harry en nombre del grupo en tono formal.

—Buenas noches chicos —le respondió el director en nombre de los once miembros de la Orden—. Lily y James nos han puesto en antecedentes de su reunión con ustedes y que sólo han venido para que Jennifer los examine. Me gustaría pedirles que se queden en Deercourage mientras se recuperan totalmente —les pidió con tono suave, suspirando al verlos denegar de inmediato y retroceder levemente de forma inconsciente—. Tranquilos, no los intentaremos retener de ninguna manera. Sólo queremos ayudarlos. —les aseguró con el tono con que un abuelo se dirigiría a sus nietos.

—¿Puedo colocar un biombo para examinarlos con detalle? —les planteó la medimaga con tono suave—. No intentaré nada para ver sus rostros, pero debo poder ver sus heridas para saber cómo van evolucionando. —explicó rápidamente al notar que a excepción de las dos que sabían de medimagia los otros fruncían el ceño.

—Con Venus acompañando a las chicas y yo a los chicos, acompañándola a ella Electra cuando sea su turno y Urano a mí cuando me toque —puso como condición Harry—. De acuerdo. —aceptó al verla asentir de inmediato.

Mientras transcurrieron los exámenes los otros diez chicos permanecieron sentados cerca de la chimenea en tres sofás de tres puestos cada uno, acomodados allí por Angelica, Sirius y Remus para que no permaneciesen de pie. Estaban nerviosos por las miradas de regaño contenido con que los miraban McGonagall y Moody, no hablando ni siquiera entre ellos para no dar pie a una conversación que no se sentían listos para afrontar.

—Electra, Venus, quiero que sigan al pie de la letra las instrucciones que les voy a dar sobre los hechizos que les aplicarán y las pociones que deberán tomar. También deben estar pendientes que los doce permanezcan en reposo absoluto al menos durante diez días. —les indicó la medimaga seria entregándoles un pergamino con las instrucciones, luego de examinar a Harry que fue el último por petición de él, muy preocupada por la debilidad que presentaban y las graves heridas que habían sufrido.

—Haremos los hechizos y estaremos atentas a que todos tomen las pociones que nos indiques —le aseguró Ginny luego de intercambiar una mirada con Jessica—. Pero en cuanto al reposo…

—Lo cumpliremos en la medida que nos sea posible, mientras no interfiera con una actividad que hemos decidido llevar a cabo. —afirmó Harry al verla dudar sobre cómo decirle que no lo seguirían fielmente.

—¿Qué actividad? —preguntó la medimaga frunciendo el ceño.

—Los Guerreros del Fénix vigilaremos a Sam Harris y sus familiares más cercanos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades, avisándoles por medio de las esclavas de inmediato si Voldemort o alguno de sus seguidores intenta atacar a cualquiera de ellos, protegiéndolos mientras llegan refuerzos. —le respondió Harry con tono tranquilo luego de dudar brevemente, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

—Ustedes no pueden hacer eso —explotó Alastor, a pesar de haber visto a su amigo Albus denegar levemente en su dirección mientras el chico hablaba—. Deben cumplir el reposo que les está indicando Jennifer. Yo me ocupo de proteger a la familia de Richard y John Harris, por lo que ha hecho su imprudente hermano, en la medida de mis posibilidades.

—Ni el cuerpo de aurores tiene suficientes hombres para dedicarse a proteger al periodista y sus familiares, ni usted es autónomo en ese tipo de decisiones sino que tiene que acatar instrucciones de sus superiores, ni usted puede asegurar que Voldemort no tenga infiltrados en el Ministerio que le avisarían de inmediato si usted intentase lo que ha dicho. —lo contradijo Harry con tranquilidad.

»En cambio, nosotros doce podemos enfocarnos en vigilar a los Harris por turnos bien planeados, nadie puede darnos órdenes en contra de hacerlo y no tenemos problemas de traidores dentro del equipo. Además, si Voldemort se presentase en persona a atacarlo e invocase un escudo antiaparición nosotros podemos quitarlo para que ustedes puedan acceder al lugar. —agregó tranquilamente.

—Ustedes deberían estar en un hospital por su salud, o la enfermería del colegio, o en Deercourage bajo el cuidado de Jennifer, no en las calles vigilando a otros ni mucho menos peleando. —lo regañó la directora.

Chris & Chris se taparon las bocas para bostezar lo más disimuladamente posible, sin poder contenerse de hacerlo por lo agotados que estaban.

—Disculpen señores, pero debemos retirarnos ya con los niños. —intervino Neville que lo notó de reojo, pues estaba tan atento a ellos como a las miradas que sus padres le estaban dirigiendo desde que llegó con sus amigos.

—Les había planteado a los señores Potter que hablásemos con más calma el miércoles en la noche. Si ustedes no tienen inconveniente con reunirnos en ese momento podemos hablar de esto —les planteó Harry con tono serio, luego de mirar a los gemelitos con preocupación—. Siendo así nos retiramos a descansar ahora y en cuanto nos comuniquen una hora por medio de las esclavas nos veremos con ustedes en Deercourage. —continuó al verlos asentir, incluso al auror mayor y la subdirectora.

—Así lo haremos. Buenas noches chicos, descansen. —los despidió el director con tono suave.

—Buenas noches señores. —se despidió Harry en nombre de los doce.

—Al menos no empezarán de inmediato con la vigilancia al imprudente Sam Harris, ya que tienen que investigar primero donde ubicarlos a él y su familia. —comentó Minerva luego de verlos desaparecer.

—En realidad ya se organizaron y empezarán en unos minutos a hacerlo por turnos —la contradijo James con una mezcla de preocupación y resignación—. Les dije todo lo que sabía de los Harris con el fin de evitar que Marte, Venus y Diana empezaran a montar distracciones para los mortífagos, mientras los otros chicos mayores investigaban dónde ubicarlos y cómo contactarlos. —explicó al ver que a excepción de su esposa todos lo interrogaban con sus miradas.

—¡Maldita sea la terquedad de esos jovencitos! —gruñó Alastor al oírlo.

—Al menos James logró convencer a Marte de que nos avisen de inmediato si alguno de los Harris se ve en peligro, así como de eliminar el extraño bloqueo que pone Voldemort para que podamos ayudarlos. —les recordó Lily al notar que estaban mirando a su esposo con expresión de regaño.

—Lily, James, los felicito por la forma en que han sabido restablecer el contacto con los chicos y convencerlos de solicitar ayuda —les dijo Albus mirándolos inquisitivamente de forma alternativa. Sospechaba que había algo más tras ese contacto. Suspiró mentalmente al no poder determinar lo ocurrido, pues tenían los dos su Occlumancia arriba desde que él llegó y sus rostros permanecieron impasibles ante su planteamiento—. Vamos todos a descansar, debemos estar en las mejores condiciones posibles para ayudarlos de ser necesario. —ordenó.

Todos asintieron y se despidieron los que no vivían allí. Harry había quitado el bloqueo especial, puesto por su padre a petición suya, en cuanto desapareció con sus amigos de la casa. Por eso pudieron desaparecer sin problemas.

Harry y los niños, antes de irse a dormir, les llevaron a Christopher Brown y Kingsley Shacklebolt unas bolsas de chocolates de Honeydukes por sus cumpleaños, ocultos bajo la capa invisible del mayor. Los gemelitos habían hecho las tarjetas, dibujando en la portada el escudo de los Guerreros del Fénix y usando letras recortadas de El Profeta para los mensajes de felicitación.

No les extrañó que las examinasen con sus varitas buscando posibles maleficios, especialmente el auror que luego de comprobar que era un regalo inofensivo miró varias veces la tarjeta con expresión confundida. Sin embargo los dos hombres empezaron pronto a disfrutar de sus regalos, el medimago con su esposa y el moreno sentado solo frente a la chimenea con una foto de Clarisse Spears a su lado. Los tres chicos regresaron a Greenprairie contentos.

El martes a las cinco y media de la tarde, cuando la mayoría en el Ministerio de Magia se preparaba para concluir con sus informes y regresar a sus casas, gruñó Alastor al sentir su esclava calentarse. Rápidamente se metió al baño cercano a su oficina para poder leer el mensaje de los chicos. Salió de allí gruñendo entre dientes su molestia mientras buscaba con la vista a Alice, Frank, James y Sirius. Los vio reunidos alrededor de Richard y John Harris con expresiones tensas.

—Todos al Callejón Diagon —gruñó en voz alta—. Gringotts está rodeado y el lugar es un desastre. Hay que llegar desde el Londres muggle por el Caldero Chorreante, a menos que alguno de ustedes crea que es buena idea aparecerse en el Callejón Knockturn.

John Harris palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba, mientras Richard fruncía el ceño y encajaba la mandíbula. Sus acompañantes mascullaron en voz baja maldiciones y los demás miembros del Cuerpo de Aurores los miraron con expresiones llenas de apoyo y decisión. Todos sabían que Wally Harris trabajaba en Gringotts.

Los Guerreros del Fénix les habían comunicado sólo media hora antes a los hermanos Harris, al igual que a sus protegidos de la Orden del Fénix, que tres hombres sospechosos estaban rondando desde tempranas horas a su hermano periodista. Por eso James había decidido decirles a los dos que contasen con él no sólo como compañero de trabajo, sino como amigo de la infancia. Alice, Frank y Sirius estaban diciéndoles que también contasen con su ayuda en todo lo necesario, planteándoles además el auror castaño que su jefe los apoyaría incondicionalmente si tenían que hacer algo fuera de las normas para salvarles la vida a sus familiares.

Rufus Scrimgeour miró con curiosidad a Alastor Moody, preguntándose cómo se habría enterado del ataque, pero de inmediato aparcó el pensamiento y llamó a sus hombres para organizarlos. Notó que Richard Harris hablaba con Moody antes de acercarse, lo cual le extrañó mucho, pero decidió que le preguntaría lo que le ocurría luego de resolver la situación.

* * *

—Debes irte —le gruñó el duende a Remus—. Si ahí abajo hay un pequeño humano es porque se ha metido en donde no debe.

—La mamá dice que se asusta con facilidad si oye gritos, desde que asesinaron al papá, y en la recepción eso es lo que abunda en este momento —le insistió el hombre castaño con sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación, señalándole a la señora—. Por favor acompáñeme a buscar la niña, Griphook, sólo con su ayuda podré encontrarla y desaparecer antes que salga la luna llena. —le pidió intentando que el duende entrase en razón. Él estaba demasiado débil y alterado por la cercana transformación para hacerlo solo.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —gruñó la bajita criatura con enojo, luego de ver a la mujer.

Normalmente no haría caso de la petición de un humano, mucho menos de un licántropo, pero Remus Lupin se había ganado su respeto y comprendía que tenía razón en cuanto a la muy joven Harris. Si se tratase de algún estúpido chiquillo humano que por curiosidad se hubiese metido en aquél lío no se molestaría en ayudar, pero él había visto la reacción de la entonces niña de cinco años cuando asesinaron al padre frente a sus ojos y los de la madre en uno de los primeros ataques al Callejón Diagon.

La señora Harris y tres de sus hijos mayores estaban en ese momento con otros duendes buscando a la pequeña de nueve años en los pisos superiores del banco, evadiendo al mismo tiempo el ataque de los mortífagos que Angelica y varios voluntarios intentaban contener mientras llegaban los aurores. Pero Remus le había dicho al duende que había alcanzado a oír un vagón siendo ocupado y empezar a moverse de forma irregular.

Griphook le había creído, pues sabía que con sus oídos de licántropo podía detectar algo que los demás no aún entre el escándalo que había alrededor. Además, Remus Lupin conocía el movimiento normal de los vagones guiados por los de su raza.

Por otro lado, el duende había tenido la impresión de ver de reojo algo rubio moverse muy rápido en dirección al sitio en que se encontraba la zona de transporte hacia las cámaras. Esperaba que estuviesen equivocados por los peligrosos encantamientos protectores que habían allí abajo, en los cuales una pequeña aterrorizada humana podía caer con facilidad.

Montaron en uno de los vagones, moviéndolo con habilidad y celeridad el duende a través de diferentes túneles mientras el mago con él arrojaba hechizos a su paso intentando ubicar a la niña. El duende gruñó una maldición en su lengua al oír agitarse a los dragones que protegían las cámaras más profundas.

—Ponte a cubierto hasta que yo detenga el vagón. —le ordenó Griphook a Remus, acelerando al máximo sin girarse a mirarlo confiando en que le obedecería.

Remus tragó saliva mientras se tiraba al piso del transporte y se lanzaba un escudo protector para que lo ayudase a soportar tanto la velocidad escalofriante a la que empezaron a desplazarse como el atravesar varias barreras mágicas que él mismo había ayudado a reforzar. A pesar de ello cuando el vagón se detuvo su cabeza le pulsaba, sus pulmones le ardían y su piel mostraba arañazos de los hechizos cortantes que a duras penas había logrado contener.

Sobreponiéndose a su malestar se incorporó a tiempo para ver al duende lanzarse hacia una cámara y evitar con su magia que se cerrase. Corrió tras él.

—No, por favor, no. —sollozó aterrada la niña al ver a los dos acercarse.

—Tranquila pequeña, no te vamos a lastimar. —le aseguró Remus con tono suave.

—Pero el hombre le dijo al duende que debían ayudarlos a matar a todos lo que se apellidasen Harris y unirse a Voldemort, poniendo el banco a su disposición, o empezarían a morir los de su raza. —les dijo la niña, retrocediendo sin mirar hacia donde lo hacía.

—¿Quién dijo eso y a cuál duende? —le gruñó Griphook frunciendo el ceño.

—El hombre rubio alto de expresión ruda al duende que usted le dijo me llevase a la sala en que está mi hermano Wally. Le dijo que me entregase a él. —sollozó la niña asustada.

—¿Por eso golpeaste al duende y saliste corriendo? —le preguntó Remus con tono suave, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

—El hombre le apuntó al señor Gornuk con su varita cuando denegó. Pensé que le dolería menos un golpe mío que un rayo rojo como el que le dio a mamá antes que el verde golpease a papá y él no despertase más. —dijo la niña atropelladamente.

—Pequeña, no des ni un paso más o los tres estaremos en serios problemas —le advirtió el duende con el tono más suave que lograba emplear, asintiendo serio al verla detenerse—. Gornuk está bien y yo no te voy a lastimar porque lo hayas golpeado —le aclaró, pues suponía por la forma en que la niña lo miraba que eso era lo que la estaba haciendo retroceder desde que lo vio. Su expresión de sorpresa se lo ratificó—. Los duendes protegemos a los de nuestra raza y los tesoros que nos son dados a guardar, especialmente de humanos, pero eso no significa que en situaciones complicadas dejemos de escuchar razonamientos antes de actuar.

—Camina lentamente hacia nosotros, pequeña, para que podamos salir de aquí. —le indicó Remus al verla calmarse con lo dicho por el duende, sonriendo al ver que lo obedecía y caminaba hacia ellos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó la niña aterrada al ver al hombre que había amenazado al duende que golpeó antes, Thorfinn Rowle, tras Remus y Griphook.

Pero la advertencia llegó tarde. El mortífago los desmayó rápidamente y le apuntó a la niña directo al pecho.

—_¡Avad...!_ —intentó asesinarla, siendo interrumpido por dos hechizos simultáneos y una serie de ruidos que fue seguido de total oscuridad y un grito aterrado de la niña antes que perdiese el conocimiento.

—¡Maldición! Estamos encerrados. —escuchó la pequeña de nueve años la voz de un hombre joven. Se quedó muy quieta mirando al sitio del que partió la voz.

—_¡Lumus!_ —convocó la chica de ojos marrones, trigueña y pelo negro que había entrado con él para iluminar el sitio en el que se encontraban—. Tranquila, no te vamos a lastimar. —le aseguró Jessica a la niña al verla retroceder bajo la luz de su varita.

—Mira lo que tienes detrás antes de seguir retrocediendo. —le advirtió el joven moreno de pelo negro encrespado a la niña.

Sue Harris se detuvo en seco, recordando que el hombre de ojos miel y el duende de aspecto hosco que habían ido por ella le habían advertido algo similar. Giró levemente su rostro, de modo de poder ver tras ella sin perder totalmente ángulo de visión de quienes estaban enfrente. Al ver una sombra informe convertirse en un hombre con una máscara blanca y capa negra gritó aterrada y corrió hacia el punto en que se encontraban los dos jóvenes y los tres inconscientes en el piso.

—_¡Riddikulus! _—lo enfrentó rápidamente Jessica, riéndose a carcajadas cuando lo vio convertirse en un hombre vestido de mujer con un plumero en su mano hasta que estalló—. Tranquila pequeña, era sólo un estúpido boggart. —le dijo con tono dulce, aunque jadeaba por el esfuerzo ya que era uno muy antiguo.

—_¡Rennervate! ¡Rennervate!_ —aplicó Fred a Remus y al duende para hacerlos reaccionar—. Tranquilos, no hemos sido nosotros quienes los atacamos sino ese maldito. —les dijo rápidamente señalándoles al inconsciente mortífago. Al ver que lo miraban dudosos le tendió a Remus la varita que el asesino le había quitado y guardó la suya en su cinturón.

—Somos parte de los Guerreros del Fénix y estamos aquí para ayudarlos, pero por su seguridad y la nuestra no deben conocer nuestras verdaderas apariencias. —les dijo Jessica mientras sacaba del interior de su chaqueta una pequeña botella y tomaba un gran trago.

Fred la imitó y luego revisó las ataduras del mortífago. Oyó rugir la dragona afuera y sonrió con picardía.

—Si estás tan enojada por la pequeña broma entonces abre la puerta para que podamos salir a jugar. —la retó con picardía.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre? —lo regañó la niña poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

Jessica se tapó la boca para no soltar la risotada al ver la expresión de su novio, en aquél rostro moreno con ojos color chocolate oscuro. Fred miraba con una mezcla de asombro y temor a la pequeña rubia. Estaba claro que la pose de la niña, idéntica a la de Molly Weasley, lo había desubicado.

—Yo sólo desvié sus llamas hacia cerca de su nido para poder llegar aquí a tiempo. —le respondió Fred aturdido.

—¡Pudiste lastimar a su pequeño dragón! —exclamó la niña indignada—. Con razón la mamá quiere freírte.

—¿Eres acaso miembro de un grupo defensor de dragones? —le preguntó Fred enarcando las cejas.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Remus doblándose sobre si mismo, sin poder evitarlo. La transformación estaba dando inicio.

Griphook gruñó mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta con su magia. Maldijo al ver que no lograba hacerlo solo.

—Lupin, mueve tu estúpido cuerpo humano aquí y ayúdame si no quieres matarlos a ellos tres como licántropo. —le ordenó enojado, arrepintiéndose de lo dicho al ver la expresión de terror de la niña. Vio con curiosidad que los dos jóvenes no sólo no se inmutaban, sino que la joven se agachaba a calmar a la pequeña rubia mientras el joven se acercaba a su compañero de trabajo en el banco.

Remus miró al duende con sus pupilas doradas empezando a alargarse, apuntando con su mano temblorosa la puerta. Fred se apresuró a sujetarlo, ayudarlo a incorporarse y acercarse a la puerta de la cámara, transmitiéndole lo más disimuladamente posible energía para que resistiese un poco más.

Segundos después se abría la puerta pero Remus caía al piso a mitad de su transformación.

—Salgan y déjenme encerrado. No hay tiempo para más. —susurró Remus.

—Señor Griphook, necesito su permiso mágico para desaparecerme desde aquí con él. —lo urgió Jessica haciendo visible su esclava, mostrándosela para que viese en ella el escudo de los Dunedains.

—A donde quiera que lo lleve aparecerá agotada debido a la dificultad de lo que me está planteando y él será un licántropo antes que usted pueda recuperarse —le indicó serio el duende, después de la sorpresa que le produjo ver el sello de la antigua raza que ayudó a los de la suya en la primera de las guerras de las que hablaba su historia para que los más jóvenes permaneciesen fuera de ésta—. De acuerdo, lo haré. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes. —le indicó a la chica al verla asentir con firmeza e indicarle con su mano que se diese prisa mientras se acercaba al castaño en el piso.

»Pase lo que pase, Lupin, recuerde que usted no es culpable de lo que hace el licántropo en que lo obliga a convertirse la maldición. —le dijo antes de apretarle levemente el hombro en apoyo y rápidamente aplicar su magia sobre el escudo en la esclava, con la chica sujetando a su compañero de trabajo a pesar de las negativas de éste.

Fred suspiró al verlos desaparecer.

—Debemos salir de aquí. Con este asesino habían bajado otros cuatro que nos costó bastante esquivar y sólo estamos seguros de haber incapacitado a dos. Yo los acompañaré y protegeré. —les dijo al duende y la niña señalando con una cabezadita al mortífago.

—¿Y quién te protegerá a ti de la dragona? —le preguntó la niña con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Tú, supongo. —le respondió Fred sonriente.

—A ése lo dejamos aquí y yo se lo entrego a los del Ministerio cuando pase todo allá arriba. —gruñó Griphook al ver que el joven mago apuntaba al asesino inconsciente para transportarlo.

—Será mejor que tenga mi varita libre. —accedió Fred luego de dudar brevemente.

La dragona rugió al verlos salir de la cámara, pero antes de lanzarles su fuego un ruido tras ella llamó su atención. Uno de sus dos pequeños se quejaba audiblemente.

—¡Lo lastimaste! —acusó la niña al joven mago al ver al pequeño dragón herido.

—¡Claro que no! Fueron el asesino ése y sus secuaces los que atacaban a los pequeños dragones cuando llegamos, para poder pasar. Logramos desviar algunos de sus hechizos pero no todos. —se defendió Fred de su acusación. Vio de reojo una mirada de asco en la normalmente adusta cara del duende y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Al ver los restos del cuerpo de uno de los mortífagos que los habían enfrentado sintió repulsión, pero comprendió que seguramente la dragona lo había matado en su defensa y de sus pequeños. De inmediato supo que la niña no debía ver eso—. ¿Me quieres ayudar a curarlo? —le planteó rápidamente a la pequeña, pues los cachorros que escupían fuego estaban en dirección opuesta.

—¡¿Está loco?! —gruñó Griphook, que sabía que la dragona no tardaría en atacarlos y lo que quería hacer era buscar a los que deberían estarla conteniendo.

—No. Estoy tan cuerdo que sé que la señora fogata ambulante no debería estar suelta, con sus cachorros fuera de su alcance pero encerrados donde puede verlos, sin el señor fogata en la cueva cercana donde debería estar. —le hizo notar Fred lo que su novia le había señalado cuando llegaron allí. Eso no podía ser obra sólo de magos, al menos un duende debía haber ayudado a los asesinos.

Griphook se envaró y lo miró amenazante por la no tan velada acusación, pero al verlo permanecer impasible y recordar el escudo en la esclava de la acompañante que se había ido con el licántropo se contuvo, limitándose a gruñir su enfado en su lengua.

Fred tomó de la mano a la niña y caminó con ella hacia donde estaban los dragones pequeños, rodeando a la dragona por la espalda, muy atento no sólo a ésta sino a su entorno. Se agachó junto a la niña cuando estaban a suficiente distancia y le puso su varita en las manos. Le enseñó rápidamente el hechizo que su novia le había aplicado rápidamente al otro pequeño dragón, cuando lo vio herido, antes de continuar hacia la cámara.

—Se lo vas a aplicar en la herida mientras yo me ocupo de que la mamá y el hermano te dejen ayudarlo. ¿Está bien? —le planteó al ver que sujetaba su varita con seguridad y percibir en su mente que sabía hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo los vas a distraer sin varita? —le preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

—Ése es un secreto que el señor Griphook y tú me van a guardar después que salgamos de aquí. —le dijo Fred con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo al ver que enarcaba las cejas en una pregunta muda.

El duende frunció el ceño al ver que la dragona se giraba hacia ellos. No sabía que tenía el Dunedain pensado, pero si no se daba prisa los tres serían achicharrados pronto.

Fred convocó con Magia Antigua una serie de ráfagas de fuego azul, comunicándose por este medio con la dragona.

—La pequeña criatura de cabeza dorada sólo está curando a tu hijo —dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta, mientras le seguía lanzando el mensaje de fuego—. No seas necia y dime dónde está tú pareja. Podría estar en problemas y si no lo ayudo mi novia se enojará conmigo.

La dragona lanzó tres llamaradas en una dirección cercana a ellos y emitió una serie de gruñidos.

La niña, que había sonreído con alivio al ver mejorar el ala del pequeño dragón con el hechizo que le acababa de enseñar el joven, gritó asustada por las llamas y se escondió tras Fred, insistiéndole por medio de gestos para que tomase la varita.

—De acuerdo. Yo me hago cargo de los hombres que atacaron a sus guardianes y a ustedes, además de darles a ti y a tu familia la libertad. Pero tú nos dejas salir de aquí a ellos dos, a mí y a mis amigos sin dar ningún problema. —le planteó el chico a la dragona por el lenguaje de llamaradas.

—Nunca había visto esa forma de comunicación con los dragones. —le dijo Griphook mirándolo con curiosidad.

—No es muy usada y no todos los dragones aceptan que alguien fuera de su raza la use —le respondió Fred, que en ese momento agradecía el que a su novia le gustasen tanto como a Hagrid y a Charlie. No sólo había aprendido tanto como había podido con su hermano mayor bajo la guía de Mithrandir, sino que lo presionó para que él aprendiese al menos lo básico—. Los duendes custodios de esta familia de dragones, bajo amenaza de unos mortífagos, han llevado al macho un nivel más arriba y la liberaron a ella.

»Quiero que los dos se queden aquí hasta que la dragona les franquee el paso. En ese momento suban al vagón y asciendan tan rápido como les sea posible. Yo voy a hacerme cargo de esos asesinos y liberar la familia de dragones, además de cuidar de ustedes, con ayuda de dos amigos que no deben tardar en llegar aquí. Sin embargo, no detengan el vagón pase lo que pase en cuanto lo pongan en movimiento. Nosotros nos subiremos cuando el paso esté libre de mortífagos.

El duende se sorprendió al verlo convocar con su mano una espada de combate de su raza y aún más cuando se la entregó. Vio con curiosidad que convocaba y le entregaba a la niña uno de los grilletes pulidos mágicos con que había estado sujeto el dragón, además de aplicarle un hechizo especial a la capa de la pequeña rubia.

—No miren directamente a su alrededor. Miren a través de los reflejos —les aconsejó Fred en susurros, por la percepción que había tenido poco antes del hechizo silencioso arrojado al espacio entre cámaras en que estaban—. Golpeen lo que haga falta para salir de aquí. —les dijo en voz normal.

—¿Cómo distinguiré entre los enemigos y sus compañeros? —le preguntó el duende empuñando la espada con decisión.

—Los doce tenemos éstas, además de respetar y ayudar a todas las razas de seres vivientes. —le respondió Fred con firmeza enseñándole su esclava como lo había hecho su novia, tan cerca que pudiese ver el escudo Dunedain en ella.

Era por la existencia de ese escudo en las placas que no les habían permitido a los de la O.D.F. verlas de cerca ni en su época ni mucho menos en la actual. Pero Hermione les había dicho, antes que fuese el primer grupo a vigilar a Wally Harris en Gringotts, que en caso de emergencia el mostrarla a duendes les franquearía su apoyo. Les había hablado brevemente de una antigua alianza entre Dunedains y duendes en la época de la guerra con los Mudredais.

Griphook asintió y tomó la mano izquierda de la niña con su derecha. Él era zurdo para pelear y quería estar seguro de no perderla de vista.

—Cuídate, por favor. —le pidió Sue al chico entregándole la varita.

—Tú también —le respondió Fred con una sonrisa mientras le recibía su arma mágica—. Hazle caso hasta que estés con tu mamá o uno de tus hermanos. —le aconsejó señalándole con una cabezadita al duende, asintiendo al verla hacerlo.

Se incorporó cerró los ojos y se concentró con fuerza. En rápidos y sucesivos movimientos liberó con su varita a los pequeños dragones mientras con su mano izquierda lanzaba hechizos hacia el mortífago que los había estado escuchando oculto y atacado poco antes, moviéndose sigilosamente hacia el vagón.

El duende comprendió su consejo sobre mirar a su alrededor sólo por los reflejos al ver al menos cincuenta mortífagos avanzando hacia ellos y comprobar por el reflejo de su espada que sólo eran cinco los que llegaban. Vio de reojo que la niña se tensaba antes de mirar el grillete y luego soltaba la tensión bufando molesta. Sonrió. _"Si llega a la edad adulta será una humana que le tema a muy pocas cosas"_. Se preparó para pelear por la vida de los dos cuando vio a cuatro de los mortífagos girarse a pelear con dos jóvenes desconocidos.

El joven que se había comunicado con la dragona los defendió tanto del otro que se acercaba como del que ya estaba combatiendo, mientras él guiaba a la niña hasta las cercanías del vagón. Griphook tuvo que desviar dos maldiciones con su espada en el camino y cuando escucharon los rugidos de todos los dragones, incluyendo el macho que se acercaba, se subió con ella rápidamente al vagón.

El duende escuchó un grito de dolor y antes de poner el transporte en marcha tuvo que combatir al mortífago que saltó dentro, logró cortarle el brazo que sujetaba la varita y la niña golpeó al asesino en la cabeza con el grillete al caer en su dirección. Griphook arrojó fuera el cuerpo inconsciente y puso en marcha el vagón a toda velocidad. Al doblar el primer recodo pudo ver, por el reflejo de la espada, que habían llegado al menos siete mortífagos más allí abajo y el joven que los había ayudado estaba herido, combatiendo con los ojos cerrados al igual que los otros dos que recién habían llegado.

—Quiero ayudarlos. —le dijo la niña al duende, pues también había visto lo que ocurría por el reflejo en el grillete.

—Lo hacemos no convirtiéndonos en carnada ni en más problemas y saliendo de aquí lo antes posible para que ellos también puedan hacerlo —le aclaró Griphook—. Ahora te vas a agachar en el piso y cubrirte completamente con tu capa para yo poder acelerar el vagón al máximo sin que te veas lastimada.

La niña recordó que el joven le había pedido que obedeciera al duende y asintió, haciendo de inmediato lo que le había indicado. Pocos minutos después sintió el vagón tambalearse y que algo la golpeaba en una pierna. Escuchó lo que le pareció una discusión en el extraño lenguaje de las criaturas del banco, pero no se movió de su posición porque podía sentir que el vagón se seguía moviendo a altísima velocidad. Sudó copiosamente al lamer ráfagas de fuego las paredes cercanas al transporte en que iba. Sintió otra fuerte sacudida en el vagón y que disminuía un poco la velocidad. Una vez más oyó al menos dos duendes hablando en su lengua.

—Descansa un momento al lado de la niña. Nosotros nos encargamos. —escuchó que decía una voz femenina juvenil, sintiendo de inmediato un cuerpo acurrucarse contra el suyo en forma protectora.

—Salten al otro vagón para aligerar éste y que podamos ascender más rápido. —les ordenó Griphook a los duendes custodios señalándoles el vacío que había acercado con su magia. Sonrió agradecido al ver que el chico en pie saltaba con ellos llevando al duende que estaba inconsciente, a pesar de estar herido—. ¿Cómo están? —le preguntó a la chica que acababa de pasar su varita sobre la niña y el joven que estaban en el piso del vagón.

—Ella está bien, pero es urgente que lleguemos con él arriba. —le respondió Luna.

—Shhh, tranquila, sólo es un rasguño pero bastante doloroso. No te muevas para que no me lastimes. —le dijo Fred a la niña al sentir que se removía para intentar salir bajo la capa y mirarlo.

—¿No te serviría el hechizo que le hice al dragón? —le preguntó Sue alejándose un poco de él con mucho cuidado para darle más espacio y no lastimarlo.

—No lo creo, mi piel no es como la de ellos. —sonrió Fred, no pudiendo contener un gemido de dolor al moverse bruscamente el vagón por un hechizo que lo golpeó.

Sue se movió rápidamente para servirle de freno, ubicando sus brazos y piernas contra la pared del vagón para amortiguar los movimientos y que él se moviese lo menos posible.

—Gracias —susurró Fred al sentir que sus movimientos disminuían y en consecuencia el dolor menguaba. Escuchó a la dragona rugir y sonrió—. Por cierto, tienes una familia de amigos que te estará esperando en las montañas Rila en Los Balcanes.

—En cuanto me gradúe iré a verlos, antes mamá no me dará permiso. —le respondió la niña con seguridad.

Fred sonrió. Él sabía bien que cumpliría lo que acababa de decir, pues había llegado a ser una muy buena amiga de su hermano mayor Charlie. Había formado parte del grupo de amigos de éste que había buscado a Norberto a medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía, sólo que Hermione, Harry y Sue disimularon el ya conocerse cuando los presentaron en el Expreso de Hogwarts antes del ataque al mismo. Suspiró al pensar todas las cosas que sucederían entre el momento actual y el de ese encuentro entre la ahora niña y sus cuñados.

Sintió un hechizo que le cubría el rostro con su pasamontañas y transformaba sus ropas en su traje de combate. Comprendió que estaba a punto de dejar de hacer efecto la poción multijugos y Luna protegía su identidad. Cuando el vagón se detuvo abrió sus ojos azules y vio a los gemelitos castaños asomarse al vagón con sus trajes de batalla, perdiendo el conocimiento antes de poder decirles nada.

—Ahí, rápido. —les indicó Luna el sitio de la herida más grave.

—Calladita y tranquilita, que aquí las cosas aún están complicadas. —le indicó Christopher a la niña al ver que sacaba su cabeza de debajo de la capa.

—Yo puedo con él, atiende tú rápido a Neptuno y a quien necesite ayuda allá. —le dijo su gemela, señalándole con una cabezadita al chico que los duendes en el otro vagón miraban con nerviosismo al igual que algo o alguien en el piso de ese transporte.

—¿Puedo ayudar de alguna manera? —le preguntó Sue a Christine, terminando de incorporarse con cuidado para no lastimar al joven que yacía inconsciente en el piso del vagón.

—Si logras que beba esta poción mientras yo le aplico estos hechizos, sin atragantarse, se recuperará con mayor facilidad. —le respondió la niña castaña a la rubia entregándole la poción, luego de mirarla analíticamente un par de segundos.

Sue Harris asintió y con mucho cuidado hizo que el chico se la tomase, sin importarle el pasamontañas aunque sentía curiosidad al ver que realmente su piel era blanca y el pelo rojo por sus párpados y un mechón de pelo. Vio que efectivamente la mezcla de los hechizos que la otra niña le aplicaba con el efecto de la poción hacían que él respirase mejor.

—Aléjate un poco para enviarlo a casa con un trasladador. —le indicó Christine.

—No —denegó Sue abrazándose a quien consideraba su amigo—. Cuando mi hermano Sam me hace viajar con uno de esos me mareo mucho por el movimiento y a él le duele si se mueve de forma brusca.

—Los que me enseñaron a hacer son distintos, no producen movimientos ni siquiera suaves —le aseguró la gemelita con una sonrisa—. Ven conmigo, quiero que nos sigas ayudando mientras te entregamos a uno de tus hermanos. —le indicó luego que Sue asintiese, se separase de Fred y Christine lo pudiese enviar a Greenprairie activando con su varita el trasladador de la esclava. Luna había enviado por el mismo medio a Neville, luego que Christopher lo había atendido al igual que al duende herido.

—¿Señor Griphook? —preguntó Sue dudosa.

—Ve con ellos. —le confirmó el duende, pues los gemelitos le habían mostrado también sus esclavas y su comportamiento tan maduro al atender a los otros le hacían confiar en ellos. Además él debía organizar a los duendes del banco lo antes posible con lo que ahora sabía.

Chris & Chris se hicieron cargo de cuidar a Sue y desplazarla hasta cerca del punto en que se encontraba Richard Harris peleando. Curaron entre los tres los heridos que conseguían en su camino, evitando que la niña diez meses menor a ellos viese a los que yacían muertos en la medida de lo posible, mientras el resto del E.D.H. y los miembros de la O.D.F. combatían junto a los aurores a los mortífagos que aún quedaban dentro del banco y en los alrededores en el Callejón Diagon.

—¡Ay! —se quejaron los gemelitos a coro, cayendo de rodillas abrazando sus pechos y jadeando, mientras explotaban dos esferas espacio temporales a las afueras del banco y una justo en la entrada.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó asustada la niña rubia.

—Pongámonos a cubierto. —le susurró Christine que apenas podía respirar.

—¡Pronto! Ahí atrás. —sugirió Christopher una pequeña estancia cercana, a la que pudieron entrar sin agacharse por ser casi tan bajitos como los duendes por su edad.

—Debemos salir a ayudarlos. —planteó Christine preocupada a su hermano, pasados unos minutos, cuando el dolor en su pecho disminuyó hasta que lograba tolerarlo.

—Sí, pero necesito un minuto más. —asintió Christopher sin mirarla, sudando. A él todavía le dolía bastante el pecho.

—No. Los tres nos debemos quedar aquí —les contradijo Sue decidida—. Los ayudamos no permitiendo que nos usen de carnada y evitando meternos en problemas. —les repitió lo que antes le dijese Griphook a ella, asintiendo con decisión al ver que la miraban interrogantes.

—De acuerdo. —gruñeron los gemelitos al unísono.

Pasados unos minutos el banco pasó de ser un sitio lleno de gritos, sollozos y quejidos a un absoluto silencio. Los gemelitos castaños se incorporaron con cuidado al notarlo. Sin hacer ruido le hicieron señas a la niña rubia que permaneciese en medio de los dos y se pegase a la pared opuesta a la puerta de su escondite al igual que ellos. Apuntaron con decisión con sus varitas al primer rostro que se asomó, el de Rufus Scrimgeour.

—Tranquilos, no voy a hacerles daño —les dijo el joven auror con apariencia leonina mirándolos alternativamente a los tres—. Ya todo ha terminado. Entréguenme esas varitas y vengan conmigo.

—En sus sueños le entregaremos nuestras varitas. —le respondió la gemelita.

—Aléjese con cuidado para que los tres salgamos. —le indicó el gemelito.

Scrimgeour frunció el ceño pero prefirió no presionar por dos motivos: no sabía si esos dos pequeños eran tan buenos con la varita como los mayores que usaban esa vestimenta, y no quería ponerlos nerviosos cuando los tres tendrían que enfrentar situaciones muy difíciles en sólo unos minutos.

—De acuerdo. Sólo vamos a salir con calma hacia el vestíbulo del banco. —respondió retrocediendo lentamente.

Sue miraba al jefe de su hermano mayor y sus dos acompañantes alternativamente, incómoda por la situación tan tensa entre ellos. Acompañó a los gemelos castaños en silencio, notando por su cercanía que emitían un extraño pitido al inhalar aire. No estaba segura por los pasamontañas, pero de sus miradas deducía que aún les dolía el pecho.

—¡SUE! —gritó el auror aliviado al ver a su hermana.

—¡RICHARD! —gritó la pequeña rubia con una gran sonrisa, mirando sorprendida a sus acompañantes al ver que no le permitían correr hacia él.

—¡Quieto ahí hasta que le pueda… —lo frenó Christine de avanzar hacia ellos.

—… demostrar que es su familiar! —completó Christopher, los dos apuntándoles a todos con sus varitas.

—El animal que más me gusta es… —planteó la niña recordando las medidas de seguridad en que tanto le insistía su mamá.

—Un thestral. —respondió su hermano mayor sin dudar.

Tanto Scrimgeour como Moody y los otros presentes miraron a los hermanos Harris con expresión extrañada. Jamás se hubiesen esperado oír esa respuesta.

—Es mi hermano mayor. —les confirmó la pequeña rubia a sus acompañantes, que en seguida la soltaron y asintieron.

Sue no se hizo rogar y corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor, empezando a preguntarle por su mamá y sus otros hermanos.

—Sólo somos tú y yo ahora, hermanita. —le confesó Richard, empezando a llorar al hacerlo la pequeña sin poder ya contenerse más.

Los había visto morir de uno en uno, sin que ni él ni los Guerreros del Fénix, ni sus compañeros aurores ni los otros que habían peleado contra los mortífagos pudiesen evitarlo. Pero tenía que reconocer que todos habían peleado duramente para salvar la vida de su familia y todos los civiles que, como ellos, se vieron atrapados en un escudo antiaparición en una batalla feroz por tomar el control del banco y el Callejón Diagon.

Si los aurores habían podido entrar y pelear para evitar más bajas fue gracias a los Guerreros del Fénix. Además su hermanita había sobrevivido gracias a los chicos, según les dijo Griphook antes de indicarles donde se acababan de ocultar los tres niños tras las extrañas explosiones.

—¡Maldito Voldemort! —gruñó con frustración y tristeza Christopher.

—Es sólo un estúpido nombre que se ha dado a si mismo un asesino. —rugió Christine enojada al ver estremecerse a varios.

—Mientras le tengan miedo y no se unan para detenerlo seguirá haciendo daño. —completó Christopher enojado, mirando alrededor en busca de sus amigos.

—Será mejor que se calmen y vengan conmigo. —les ordenó Alastor.

—Lo siento, señor, pero nosotros dos...

—… nos vamos con nuestros amigos. —le respondieron respetuosamente los gemelitos.

—Al igual que la mayoría de mis hombres y otros, ellos desaparecieron en unas extrañas esferas que hicieron explosión donde estaban combatiendo —les aclaró el auror en gruñidos—. Ahora se dejan de tonterías y vienen conmigo.

—¡Alastor! —lo regañó la subdirectora del colegio al ver que los gemelitos abrían sus ojos castaños al máximo y empezaban a respirar irregular. Al oír el extraño pitido que emitían frunció el ceño preocupada—. Vengan conmigo, los llevaré al hospital y luego al colegio para que esperen allá a sus amigos.

—Mercurio y Neptuno nos necesitan. —dijo la gemelita en voz alta para ayudarse a superar la impresión y lograr la suficiente claridad mental para buscar una salida a su situación.

—Tienes razón. Vamos a casa. —musitó el gemelito, que relacionaba el fuerte dolor que tenía en su pecho con lo que había dicho Moody y no quería pensar en lo que podía significar.

—Lo siento pero no van a ninguna parte. —gruñó Alastor, que había convocado un campo antiaparición para retenerlos.

—Mercurio y Neptuno nos necesitan. —insistieron a coro los gemelitos con enojo.

—Pero a ustedes les duele el pecho y ellos están bastante mal. Sería mejor que los cuatro fuesen al hospital. —intervino Sue desde los brazos de su hermano mayor, entre sollozos.

—Si ellos están heridos necesitarán… —intentó hacerlos entrar en razón Minerva McGonagall, suspirando al verlos apuntar sus esclavas con sus varitas y desaparecer.

—¡Rayos! —gruñó Moody con frustración, quitando el campo antiaparición que había convocado para retenerlos al recordar que los niños sólo sabían aparecerse al modo de los magos y no como los mayores de los Guerreros del Fénix. Había olvidado, sin embargo, que las esclavas eran trasladadores de emergencia hechos por los mayores.

—Proudfoot, ve con Cawley y Purcell a San Mungo. En cualquier momento aparecerán dos niños que les duele el pecho con dos jóvenes bastante malheridos. Ordena a los medimagos que los atiendan y tú quítales las varitas. En cuanto lo hayas hecho avisa al cuartel de inmediato. —le ordenó Scrimgeour.

Minerva y Alastor se miraron y denegaron levemente. Sabían que los niños no irían con los chicos al hospital y les parecía una mala idea desviar efectivos cuando tanto el director del colegio como buena parte de los aurores y la Orden del Fénix había desaparecido al igual que los otros chicos y muchos mortífagos. No entendían qué había hecho Voldemort, pero temían que atacase con ferocidad en cualquier momento para tomar el Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

Dos Guerreros del Fénix, diez aurores, tres civiles miembros de la Orden del Fénix, veinte mortífagos y Lord Voldemort aparecieron en el cementerio Highgate de Londres, rodeados por una intensa luz blanca con visos iridiscentes y esmeraldas alrededor, rompiendo el silencio y la calma de la fría noche invernal del lugar. Los pocos animales que habían salido ya a recorrer el único cementerio de la ciudad en que eran enterrados tanto miembros del mundo mágico como muggle se escondieron ante el fenómeno.

—¿Qué fue eso, Gawain? —le preguntó asustadísimo el joven que hace sólo unos días había sido convertido en auror, por las órdenes dadas por la Ministra de graduar a los que estaban culminando su preparación en la Academia, en cuanto cesó la luz y vio en donde se encontraban.

—Ponte a cubierto y luego averiguamos, Roland —le aconsejó el aludido mientras se desplazaba rápidamente para ponerse tras una tumba con una estatua de un ángel encima, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo que tenía seriamente herido, al ver a Lord Voldemort y que la mayoría de los que aparecieron allí con ellos eran mortífagos—. ¡Maldición! —gruñó al ver que al joven e inexperto auror lo golpeaba un rayo verde y caía sin vida.

—¡Cuidado Marte! —lo empujó James fuera de la trayectoria de una maldición lanzada por Voldemort, esquivándola él por muy poco, cuando su hijo se quedó paralizado mirando al joven auror caer muerto por la varita de uno de los mortífagos. Notó de reojo la mirada extrañada de uno de los aurores novatos del grupo de Scrimgeour pero no le importó, ya luego buscaría alguna excusa creíble—. ¡Maldición! Ponte a cubierto de una maldita vez. —le gruñó a Harry al ver que no se movía, el rostro mirando en dirección al auror caído, mientras él tenía que desviar un par de maldiciones con habilidad.

Angelica White, James Potter, Dedalus Diggle, Edgar Bones, Gilbert Williamson y seis aurores novatos combatieron los siguientes minutos junto con Ron a Voldemort y sus mortífagos, mientras Gawain Robards al igual que Kingsley Shacklebolt y otros dos aurores novatos se escondían tras lápidas y tumbas. Harry miraba fijamente al joven auror que acababa de ser asesinado desde el sitio en el que había caído empujado por su padre.

Ron se desplazó lo más rápido que podía con el fuerte dolor que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho, luego de caer al esquivar una maldición y ver a Harry, arrastrando consigo a su mejor amigo tras una panteón familiar para ponerse los dos a cubierto como había hecho Gawain. Había visto que su amigo se abrazaba el pecho con su mano izquierda y suponía que también le dolía, pero también vio su reacción al ver morir al joven con el uniforme de auror. Tenía sus sospechas sobre la falta de reacción combativa de Harry y temía no saber cómo sacarlo de ese estado.

Angelica peleaba lo mejor posible con el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho, pero al caer esquivando una maldición cerca de donde el encapuchado alto intentaba desplazar al otro escuchó el leve pitido que emitían al respirar. Maldijo internamente por la fuerte sospecha que aquello, lo percibido y lo visto cuando aparecieron en el cementerio le generó. Decidida ayudó a los jóvenes a esconderse tras el panteón que había cerca, sin importarle la presencia de los aurores ante quienes siempre se había mantenido lejana a ellos.

La risa desquiciada de Bellatrix llenó el cementerio al empezar a torturar con su varita a un auror novato, que se había interpuesto en el camino de su amo. Su esposo y sus otros compañeros mortífagos torturaban y asesinaban a los que su amo les había indicado, mientras los que combatían bajo sus órdenes mantenían separados a los otros. Voldemort avanzaba resuelto hacia el sitio en que vio ocultarse a los dos molestos encapuchados que habían aparecido con ellos.

El oír la risa de la mortífaga hizo reaccionar a Harry. El ramalazo de dolor y angustia que sintió sacudir todo su cuerpo al mezclarse sus recuerdos del cementerio con los del enfrentamiento en el Departamento de Misterios lo hizo estremecerse, pero que su mente también se ubicase en lo que estaba sucediendo. Decidido se incorporó para enfrentar a su enemigo.

No podía evitar sentirse muy extraño, al haber aparecido en contra de su voluntad y de forma inesperada en un cementerio, viendo morir apenas un minuto luego de llegar a un joven con apenas un par de años más que él, alto, apuesto y de ojos grises, demasiado parecido a Cedric Diggory tanto en el físico como en su semblante. El ver a su peor enemigo enfrente sólo le acentuaba la sensación de lo ya vivido, aunque su aspecto era muy diferente y en esta ocasión no estaba solo en el cementerio para combatirlo a él y a sus secuaces.

Angelica y Ron bufaron pero se incorporaron también, saliendo tras él lo más rápido que podían. Gawain, que los veía desde el gran mausoleo al que se había tenido que desplazar huyendo de las maldiciones, suspiró y se incorporó para acompañarlos. Al ver los cuatro que ya sólo quedaban peleando Gilbert, James, Dedalus, Edgar y Kingsley tragaron saliva. Un nudo se instaló en sus gargantas al ver que Voldemort estaba respaldado por Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Walden Macnair y catorce mortífagos que no eran de los considerados novatos, mientras tres yacían en el piso.

—He permitido que ustedes nueve sobrevivan porque son brujas y magos que combaten muy bien. Si aceptan jurarme lealtad en este momento les permitiré unirse a los mortífagos y que traigan consigo a dos familiares cercanos para que se conviertan en intocables para mis hombres, sean o no de sangre pura. Si no lo hacen los asesinaré ahora mismo antes de regresar con mis hombres al año desde que los he trasladado aquí, para tomar definitivamente el banco y avanzar al Ministerio de Magia. —les dijo Voldemort con tono sedoso y convincente.

Un pesado y tenso silencio se apoderó del cementerio. Los nueve sobrevivientes estaban alineados frente a los mortífagos, tres de ellos emitiendo un suave pitido al respirar, los otros seis con heridas que requerirían varios días de reposo… si salían vivos del lugar.

Sus oponentes los miraban fijamente, sus expresiones ocultas por sus máscaras pero el brillo de sed de sangre en sus ojos distinguiéndose claramente aún en la distancia. Si no los atacaban era por las órdenes dadas por su amo antes de ir a ese ataque, las cuales acababan de entender al oírlo.

Una carcajada abierta, claramente llena de diversión, rompió el silencio del lugar. Los mortífagos se tensaron y empuñaron sus varitas con avidez, Voldemort enarcó una ceja interrogante y los que estaban alineados alrededor de Harry lo miraron de reojo preocupados por su salud mental, sin entender nadie el porqué el encapuchado se reía de aquella manera. Al verlo retirar con su mano izquierda su capucha todos se tensaron. Su rostro no se veía por el pasamontañas, pero el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos mostraba no sólo diversión sino también resolución y poder.

—Deberías mirar las lápidas a tu derecha, T.R. Son de las víctimas del ataque a Warwick que hiciste hace diecinueve días —le dijo Harry con tono impertinente en cuanto logró controlar la risa—. Mientras los dos estemos vivos no sólo no podrás usar lo que te fue enseñado por el anciano lleno de dolor a quien engañaste, sino que tus planes más importantes fracasarán una y otra vez.

—Te destruiré lentamente, regodeándome del dolor que te ocasionaré en el proceso hasta que me supliques que te asesine. —amenazó el mago oscuro luego de verificar de reojo lo dicho por el entrometido encapuchado y comprobar con un hechizo silencioso con su varita que se habían trasladado de lugar pero no de tiempo. No sabía cómo lo había hecho el joven ante él, pero estaba seguro que era su culpa que el complicadísimo hechizo que había efectuado para trasladarlos allí no funcionase como él se había propuesto.

—Me has hecho y me harás mucho daño hasta el momento en que nos enfrentemos definitivamente, cada uno sabiendo el verdadero nombre del otro y listos para morir porque no habrá otra opción —afirmó Harry con un mezcla de dolor, tristeza, rabia y seguridad en su voz—. Pero hasta ese momento haré que fracases una y otra vez en lo que te propongas.

Voldemort levantó su varita con sus ojos rojos mirando fijamente las esmeraldas que lo desafiaban.

—Yo estoy listo para morir y sé tu verdadero nombre, pero tú no cumples con ninguna de las dos condiciones —le hizo notar Harry con desprecio y rabia en su mirada, aunque tono socarrón—. ¿Estás seguro de querer enfrentarme cuando no sabes el alcance de mi poder y conocimientos? ¿No es acaso norma general de estrategia saber a qué enemigo te estás enfrentando y obligarlo a pelear en un terreno conocido por ti? —lo desafió con malicia.

»Creías habernos tendido una emboscada perfecta y ahora sabes que no es así. No importa que tengas muchos mortífagos y nosotros seamos pocos. Es más, te desafío a quedarme yo solo peleando contra ti con tus seguidores rodeándonos. Te apuesto mi vida a que no sólo lograré salir vivo, sino que verás como lo que tanto tiempo te ha tomado planear se ve convertido en agua que se te escapa entre los dedos. ¿Estás dispuesto a sumar otro fracaso más a tu lista de hoy, T.R.?

—Un duelo de magos. Solos tú y yo. Si mueres tus acompañantes mueren también. Si sobrevives se irán todos sin que mis hombres lo impidan. —le planteó Voldemort.

Había decidido que ese día los encapuchados mostrarían su verdadero poder antes de unirse a él o morir, confiaba en sus conocimientos y habilidades mágicas, había notado la respiración difícil de su oponente y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el joven lo desafiara frente a sus hombres de la manera en que lo había hecho sin darle el "tratamiento adecuado".

—Sólo si les ordenas a tus mortífagos no intervenir pase lo que pase, para que no se arruine la diversión —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa torcida—. Además me permitirás unos minutos para hablar con mis acompañantes y que se lleven los cuerpos de los que han muerto.

—Cuando los otros ocho a quienes les he permitido seguir vivos tomen una decisión sobre mi propuesta y hagan el juramento de magos de no intervenir —le contestó Voldemort con frialdad—. Mis hombres me han jurado lealtad y si les ordeno permanecer al margen lo harán, pero ¿quién garantiza que quienes no acepten mi generosa oferta no serán tan estúpidos de meterse en lo que no deben? —agregó al oír gruñir al encapuchado alto.

—Lo garantizo yo, que me ocuparé de que ninguno de ellos pueda intervenir. —respondió Harry con sus esmeraldas brillando con intensidad y su tono de voz acerado.

—Les he hecho una propuesta generosa que deben aceptar si no quieren ver morir a sus familiares, al igual que le ocurrirá a todo aquél que se interponga en mi camino. ¿Qué deciden? —les dijo Voldemort a los demás.

Por toda respuesta los ocho que acompañaban a Harry levantaron sus varitas con decisión y adoptaron posturas de combate.

—Urano, escúchame bien, vas a enfocarte en mantener el escudo que voy a imponer alrededor de ustedes ocho y en hacer un trasladador con éste que los saque de aquí a pesar del fuerte bloqueo que ha puesto Voldemort. —le ordenó Harry en voz baja, aprovechando que su enemigo les estaba ordenando a sus seguidores no intervenir en el duelo que sostendría con él dándole los minutos para hablar con ellos que le había pedido.

—Pero… —intentó oponerse Ron, luego de retirarse la capucha para con sus ojos azules transmitirle toda su preocupación a su amigo por lo que había decidido.

—No puedo hacer el trasladador luego de que los proteja con el escudo porque voy a estar ocupado. Sabes bien que poder sacarlos de aquí vivos a ellos será complicado y yo tendré que tener mi mente enfocada en el enfrentamiento con Voldemort. —lo cortó Harry.

—No estarás pensando cumplir con lo que has dicho. —le planteó James en voz baja, con una mezcla de angustia y enojo.

—No puedes ser tan estúpido de confiar en ese asesino —le recriminó Edgar al verlo asentir—. Igual nos matará a los ocho luego de matarte a ti.

—Porque no confío en él es que Urano se encargará de sacarlos de aquí con ayuda de ustedes —le respondió Harry mirándolo a los ojos, sus esmeraldas mirando con decisión los ojos verdes claros del rubio—. Necesito enfocarme en el combate para salir vivo de aquí, así que ustedes siete deberán trabajar como un equipo con Urano.

—Pero tu respiración… —intentó oponerse Angelica.

—Precisamente. No estoy en condiciones de mantener el escudo y sacarlos de aquí luego que empiece el duelo. —la cortó Harry.

—No te dejaré solo peleando con ése. —gruñó James con decisión.

—Lo harás porque el escudo no sólo los protegerá sino que les impedirá intervenir —le contradijo su hijo con calma—. Tan pronto ustedes logren irse yo me iré, pero hasta entonces tengo que distraer a ese asesino y sus acólitos. Es la única forma de ganar tiempo para conseguir la forma de irnos de aquí. Yo desapareceré tras ustedes. —les confió finalmente su plan al verlos denegar a los ocho.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntaron quienes lo rodeaban a coro, la misma preocupación en sus voces.

—Seguro —les confirmó Harry. Al empezar a girarse para hacerle frente a su enemigo, luego de verlos asentir con renuencia, vio el cuerpo del joven que le recordaba tanto a Cedric Diggory—. Haganme un favor, lleven a los que han fallecido con ustedes y denle a sus familiares mis condolencias. —les pidió con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

James por un lado y Ron por el otro le apretaron sus hombros en señal de apoyo. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba el plan de Harry, pero sabían que no lograrían hacerlo desistir mientras estuviesen los otros en peligro. Intercambiaron una mirada, avellanas y azules decidiendo de mutuo acuerdo no dejarlo allí como pretendía.

—Un duelo de magos debe iniciar con un respetuoso saludo —siseó Voldemort ya de pie frente a sus hombres—. Inclínate ante la muerte, Marte. —agregó con una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry se limitó a ubicar su varita frente a él con su mano derecha y mirarlo fijamente, mientras abría su mano izquierda con su palma dirigida hacia los que se encontraban tras él para rodearlos del fuerte escudo de protección y bloqueo.

—¿Listos para ver a este imprudente fallecer por mi varita y morir luego de rodillas? —les preguntó Voldemort a los ocho que estaban tras el joven que se enfrentaría a duelo con él, con burla evidente en su voz.

—Ninguno de ellos fallecerá hoy. Además, no los has valorado correctamente si piensas que no morirían de pie y llenos de orgullo. —le replicó Harry con fría calma antes de ponerse en posición de combate, manteniendo sus esmeraldas fijas en su oponente.

—Puede ser que tengas razón en que morirán de pie, pero tanto tú como ellos morirán hoy por la estupidez de no aceptarme como su superior. —le replicó Voldemort.

Los mortífagos rodearon rápidamente tanto a los dos magos que caminaban lentamente en un círculo buscando puntos débiles en su oponente como a los ocho que estaban rodeados por una esfera cristalina y brillante. Estaban listos para asesinarlos en cuanto su amo terminase con la vida del insolente joven que se había atrevido a aceptar el duelo.

Voldemort se detuvo y lanzó la Maldición Cruciatus sobre su oponente, decidido a hacerle padecer los peores tormentos antes de asesinarlo. Harry la esquivó con facilidad e intentó desarmarlo, una y otra vez repitiéndose en su memoria lo ocurrido en el cementerio de pequeño Hangleton a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse enfocado en el duelo.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo usando hechizos básicos contra ese asesino? —gruñó James al verlo.

—Ganar tiempo para nosotros —le respondió Ron con una mezcla de frustración y enojo—. Tenemos que apresurarnos —se giró a decirles a los otros, rodando los ojos al ver a los dos aurores del grupo de Scrimgeour hacerle señas simuladas para que guardase silencio mirando a los mortífagos que los rodeaban—. No pueden oírnos aunque sí vernos —les aclaró—. Presten atención. Yo voy a hacer un encantamiento bastante complicado para lograr convertir el escudo en un trasladador que nos regrese al Callejón Diagon tanto a nosotros como a mi necio amigo, si logro unirlo al trasladador. Pero para lograr que funcione necesito que ustedes busquen mientras tanto una fisura mágica amplia en el sitio en el que nos encontramos.

—¿Una fisura mágica? —preguntó Kingsley confundido.

—La emboscada le salió mal a T.R., como ya le oyeron decir a Marte. Pero el hechizo que usó para intentar trasladarnos no sólo de lugar sino de tiempo es muy complicado y poderoso. Al haber sido bloqueado parcialmente debe haber generado una perturbación en la energía y varias fisuras en la magia. Yo me ocuparé de mantener el escudo, hacer el trasladador y… —explicó Ron.

—Yo encauzaré la energía de la perturbación —lo interrumpió Angélica decidida—. Sé como hacerlo y no puedes ocuparte de eso también en tu estado.

—El tuyo no es mucho mejor al mío. —masculló el pelirrojo mirándole la herida en el brazo izquierdo.

—No mucho mejor, pero sí lo suficiente para ocuparme de lo que te he dicho. —le replicó con una sonrisa ladeada, señalándole con una cabezadita la sangre en el hombro izquierdo que ya empezaba a rezumar hacia la capa.

—¿Por qué ustedes y Marte están respirando tan mal desde que aparecimos aquí? —les preguntó Kingsley. Todos tenían heridas de consideración, pero sólo ellos tres tenían una respiración trabajosa.

—Secuelas de la perturbación al hechizo que nos trajo —le respondió Ron—. Pero lo importante ahora es… —se detuvo y se giró bruscamente al oír a su amigo gritar de dolor. Intentó instintivamente enviar un hechizo de protección en su dirección, aunque su mente consciente sabía lo que su amigo había hecho, pero el mismo se desvaneció al entrar en contacto con el escudo.

—¡Maldición! —gruñeron al unísono los ocho encerrados en la esfera, pues todos habían visto sus hechizos para ayudarlo ser absorbidos por ésta.

—Usas la posición adecuada para iniciar un duelo pero no el respeto que debe existir entre los contrincantes en ellos —le dijo con desprecio Harry a su oponente mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. Ahora su pecho, además de dolerle por el choque del hechizo de Voldemort para trasladarlos con la barrera que les impedía viajar en el tiempo, tenía una herida abierta en el costado derecho de la cual manaba sangre—. ¿Tan poco valor tiene tu palabra, Lord Voldemort?

—_¡Avada Kedavra! _—asesinó el terrible mago oscuro al mortífago que había atacado a su oponente desde un lateral y, por lo tanto, no había acatado su orden de no intervenir—. Mi palabra vale mucho, Marte. Tienes un minuto para atender esa herida en compensación por la falla en nuestro convenio de honor que hizo el inútil que acabo de asesinar.

Harry se aplicó rápidamente un hechizo silencioso para detener el sangrado, otro para frenar el efecto interno de la maldición y uno final para hacerse un vendaje, todos con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha mantenía su varita firme apuntando a su enemigo. Esperaba de corazón que su mejor amigo pudiese sacar a su padre y los otros de allí pronto, porque tenía un muy mal presentimiento que incluso le hacía creer oír el tic tac de un reloj.

—Debemos apresurarnos. —dijo Gawain con firmeza y premura.

Sus oyentes estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo y asintieron. Se volcaron de inmediato seis de ellos a buscar las fisuras mágicas en el lugar y compararlas, para establecer cual era la mayor, mientras la gemela localizaba la perturbación en la energía y el joven pelirrojo alto comenzaba el complicado encantamiento para convertir el escudo en un trasladador efectivo que aprovechase la fisura para trasladarlos y la alteración en la energía que Angelica estaba encauzando para protegerlos durante el traslado.

—Hacia la tumba de George Eliot. —indicó Gilbert con seguridad.

—Hay suficiente energía en la perturbación para protegernos y arrastrar a Marte con nosotros. —aseguró Angelica, con sus dos manos y su varita dirigiéndola hacia el punto indicado por el auror.

—Estoy casi listo… pero necesito ayuda… con unir los cuerpos… de los fallecidos… al trasladador. —les dijo Ron lo más rápido que pudo, sin lograr evitar las pausas porque su respiración era cada vez peor.

—Sólo dinos cómo. —le respondió James mirándolo preocupado un instante, antes de girarse a mirar al joven que estaba sosteniendo un duelo asombroso con el mago oscuro. Maldijo en silencio al ver que su hijo respiraba muy mal y ya casi no se desplazaba, utilizando contrahechizos de alto nivel para defenderse pero sus ataques eran casi nulos.

—Trasladadores… enlazados… normales… siguiendo… —intentó explicar Ron.

—Yo me encargo de eso y de unir a tu amigo al trasladador del escudo —aseguró Edgar, interrumpiéndolo porque veía que le costaba mucho hablar—. Pero para unirlo a él necesito que mi hechizo pueda atravesar el escudo. —aclaró mirándolo fijamente. Sonrió al verlo asentir y señalarle un punto del escudo.

James miró interrogante a su amigo y al chico un momento, antes de recordar que su hijo había dicho que él haría el escudo pero el pelirrojo tendría que mantenerlo.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes el control del escudo, Urano? —le preguntó masticando las palabras.

—Desde que… reanudó… el duelo… después que… el mortífago… muerto… lo hirió. —respondió Ron sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no has quitado el escudo entonces para que lo ayudemos? —le gruñó James enojado.

—Para que podamos salir de aquí con vida los ocho y llevarnos a Marte con nosotros —respondió Edgar por el joven—. Los mortífagos nos creen impotentes para actuar desde que lo hirieron en el costado y nuestros intentos de ayudarlo fueron contenidos por el escudo. Desde entonces no nos han prestado atención y hemos podido hacer lo necesario para que nos vayamos de aquí los nueve sin despertar sospechas. —agregó al oírlo gruñir en desacuerdo.

—Listo. —afirmó Ron.

—Trasladadores listos. —confirmó Edgar un par de minutos después.

—Dame oportunidad de atravesar el escudo con un hechizo de distracción. —le indicó James serio a Ron, con el corazón desbordado de angustia al ver a su hijo soportando la Maldición Cruciatus sin quejarse.

—Prepárense… para un… aterrizaje… forzoso —les advirtió Ron a sus ocho acompañantes luego de asentir y señalarle una dirección del escudo que debilitó levemente. Miró a su mejor amigo un instante antes de cerrar los ojos—. Tres, dos, uno.

Las risas macabras que habían estado llenando el cementerio se paralizaron. Voldemort y los mortífagos se giraron al oír y ver unas explosiones a su izquierda. Se giraron rápidamente de nuevo hacia el sitio en que se había venido desarrollando el duelo y vieron un rayo azulado avanzar hacia Harry, conteniendo la respiración los seguidores del mago oscuro mientras se giraban a mirar quién se había atrevido a interferir luego de lo ocurrido antes. Al ver que provenía del hombre rubio del Ministerio encerrado tras el escudo cristalino se giraron a mirar a su amo y luego al chico, que en el suelo se intentaba recuperar de la Maldición Cruciatus que le había golpeado de lleno poco antes al no poder esquivarla.

Harry enarcó las cejas interrogante al ver la expresión de su enemigo, abriendo mucho los ojos un instante después al sentir que un rayo lo golpeaba.

Voldemort se quedó paralizado un instante por la sorpresa de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al comprender que su contrincante estaba a punto de desaparecer lanzó en su dirección la Maldición Asesina.

Se escuchó un estallido y tanto el joven que combatía en el duelo como los que estaban dentro del escudo desaparecieron del cementerio, pero todos vieron fragmentarse el rayo transportador en cuanto el rayo verde chocó con él justo frente a quien se hacía llamar Marte.

Ocho personas aparecieron frente a Gringotts y cayeron al piso, sin fuerzas y escasamente conscientes pero mirando con ansiedad hacia el punto en que debería aparecer la novena persona. Recordaban perfectamente la Maldición Asesina avanzando hacia el joven. Al no verlo aparecer contuvieron el aliento.

—Por favor… que esté vivo. —suplicó Ron angustiado apuntando su esclava con su varita.

—¿Y? —preguntaron sus siete acompañantes a coro, mirándolo con expresiones llenas de preocupación, al notar que denegaba febrilmente.

—Vivo pero grave… y no sé en dónde… Debo pedirles ayuda… a los otros para… ubicarlo. —respondió Ron antes de activar el trasladador de emergencia y desaparecer hacia Greenprairie.

—¡Maldición! —gruñeron los siete a coro. Intercambiaron miradas preocupadas sin notar que Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, Christopher Brown y muchos otros se aproximaban rápidamente a ellos tanto para ayudarlos como para preguntarles lo ocurrido.

* * *

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó una voz jadeante como un resoplido.

—Un trasladador de tiempo y espacio muy complejo que se ha visto alterado de forma severa, Elphias. —le respondió el director del colegio muy serio. Miró rápidamente alrededor tanto a quienes habían sido trasladados con él como el sitio en que se encontraban, evaluando la situación.

—Veintiún mortífagos contra ocho magos bien entrenados y con muggles cerca no es una buena noticia, pero no es tan mala. —afirmó Sturgis.

—Nuestros enemigos deben conocer el terreno y por eso nos trajeron, sólo así tiene sentido que nos trasladaran aquí. —completó Lily.

—Ustedes tres están respirando muy mal —les dijo Jennifer preocupada a los chicos que aparecieron con ellos—. Busquemos un refugio donde pueda atenderlos.

—No lo permitirán esos. —denegó Hermione señalando con una cabezadita a los mortífagos, que se estaban organizando frente a ellos.

—Además que no debemos separarnos. —agregó Luna con firmeza, sus ojos plateados analizando rápidamente la situación.

—Pero… —intentó insistir Jennifer, preocupada por el pitido que emitían los tres al respirar.

—Tranquila, es soportable. —afirmó George mientras adoptaba posición de combate.

—Y ahí se acerca la explicación para que nos trajesen aquí con el profesor Dumbledore —agregó Luna señalando con una cabezadita hacia la izquierda al cementerio Brompton, cercano al lugar en el que aparecieron. En las tumbas estaban impactando ya maldiciones de los mortífagos que rodeaban a los cuatro líderes del grupo de asesinos—. Menos mal que Diana no está con nosotros.

George tragó saliva al oírla. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que habían aparecido en el banco y, aunque era cierto que Angela no debía estar presente cuando combatían inferi, lo tenía muy angustiado el haberse visto separado de ella por los trasladadores que invocó Voldemort en plena batalla.

—Quiero que los siete sigan mis instrucciones sin replicar ni dudar ni un momento hasta que conjure el trasladador que nos lleve de regreso al Callejón Diagon. —les ordenó Albus Dumbledore muy serio, sintiéndose más seguro de sacarlos con bien de la situación al verlos asentir de inmediato en aceptación.

—El Señor Oscuro nos ha autorizado a darles una última oportunidad para servir al mago más grande de la historia —les ofreció Rabastan Lestrange a los tres Guerreros del Fénix, luego de intercambiar brevemente miradas con Lucius Malfoy.

—Merlín está muerto y el mago más grande de esta época es el profesor Dumbledore, que está dispuesto a combatirlos a nuestro lado porque no exige servicio sino que ofrece amistad. —le respondió con voz clara y el mentón levemente levantado Hermione.

—¿Cómo se atreven a comparar a nuestro señor con el profesor? —preguntó Amycus Carrow con indignación.

—¿Nosotros compararlos? —preguntó George con fingida sorpresa—. Jamás haríamos eso —aseguró con convicción—. El profesor Dumbledore es mucho mejor mago de lo que será nunca aquél a quienes ustedes sirven, pues sí sabe y respeta las leyes mágicas.

—El director no entiende ni enseña la importancia de la pureza de la sangre mágica, defendiendo a sangre sucias e inútiles muggles en sus insignificantes discursos que más parecen un chiste. —intervino Alecto Carrow con tono lleno de desprecio.

—¿Baladíes sus discursos? Son ustedes quienes no saben las leyes de la naturaleza, por lo que no pueden comprender que aquellos a quienes desprecian son vidas humanas tan o más valiosas que las de ustedes. —le refutó Luna.

—¿Ustedes cuatro piensan igual? —preguntó Lucius Malfoy con falso tono amable a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—Sí. —afirmaron al unísono Jennifer, Lily, Sturgis y Elphias.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente, agradecido tanto por las palabras de los chicos como por el apoyo de los miembros de su grupo.

El combate con los mortífagos que aparecieron con ellos, además de los inferi que habían generado con los cadáveres del cementerio cercano, inició al ser asesinada una pareja de muggles que se les acercaban inadvertidos de la situación por vivir en la casa cercana al camposanto. Eran de pelo castaño y el hombre tenía en su maletín un símbolo que indicaba pertenecía a un grupo de odontólogos del lugar. Hermione lo vio y enfureció al recordar que sus padres habían muerto de forma similar. Difícilmente se contenía y acataba las órdenes del director.

Veinte minutos más tarde, con la mayoría de los mortífagos desmayados y atados con hechizos antidesaparición, los inferi calcinados y tanto el director como los cuatro miembros de la Orden del Fénix aún en condiciones para combatir a pesar de sus heridas, Lucius Malfoy quitó el campo antiaparición y dio la orden de retirada. Ya había visto en una tumba cercana una fecha que le hizo comprender que parte del plan de su amo había fallado.

—Permítanme atenderlo —les pidió Jennifer a las dos chicas, luego de precipitarse hacia el sitio en que las dos intentaban atender la grave herida que tenía a George sangrando e inconsciente—. ¿Alguna escuchó los maleficios que lo tienen en este estado? —les preguntó al no comprender el resultado de la rápida evaluación que le hizo.

Apenas ellas asentir le había detenido la hemorragia con el cántico que le enseñó la chica de ojos miel, cuando Sirius fue herido gravemente meses atrás, al no funcionar los otros hechizos sanadores y sospechar lo que ocurría. Pero el serio sangrado explicaba sólo parte de los síntomas que presentaba.

—Banish fue el que lo empujó fuera de balance cuando me intentó proteger, arrojándolo contra esa pared. —le respondió Sturgis mirando preocupado al pelirrojo.

—Sectumsempra fue lo que me lanzó el mortífago y él interceptó en su trayectoria contra el muro. —le respondió Lily, asustada por su expresión.

—Necesito evaluarlas a ustedes para entender el problema pulmonar que los tres presentan y lo está complicando a él. —les dijo Jennifer entonces a las chicas.

Hermione y Luna retiraron su capucha para poder consultarse en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Se sentían tan mal por el problema que les generó el traslado y el humo que sabían no podrían hablar sin hacerlo con mucha dificultad, asustando más a quienes las rodeaban. Comprendieron que la situación del gemelo pelirrojo debía ser tan o más comprometida a la de ellas y asintieron al unísono.

En ese momento comprendían perfectamente cómo se debía sentir Angela cuando sus pulmones no sólo no le permitían ayudar, pues el director les había ordenado a los tres Guerreros del Fénix replegarse justo antes que George cayese herido, sino la dificultad para comunicar lo que pensaban sin angustiar a los que las rodeaban. El dolor en sus pechos, al aparecer allí, se había visto incrementado por el ardor en sus pulmones debido al humo de los inferi quemándose. Hacían lo posible por no mostrar en sus rostros lo mal que se sentían para no inquietar al director y los miembros de la O.D.F.

Jennifer masculló una maldición al evaluar a las dos chicas, confirmando lo que sospechaba desde que vio las luces iridiscentes y esmeraldas mezclarse con la esfera blanca que los transportó al aparecer allí. El bloqueo presente en los chicos que les impedía viajar en el tiempo había colisionado con el transportador espacio temporal convocado por Voldemort, afectando seriamente la salud de los chicos. También la de su gemela, pero eso ella lo descubriría más tarde cuando se reunieran.

—De ser posible habría que llevarlo al hospital San Mungo —refunfuñó preocupada después de aplicarle tres hechizos sanadores consecutivos y hacerle beber con ayuda de su amiga pelirroja una poción de su maletín, que acababa de invocar—. Lo sé, tranquilas —les dijo rápidamente a las chicas al verlas denegar—. Quiero que tomen un cuarto de vaso de esta poción ahora mismo y luego cada cuatro horas —les indicó tendiéndoles una poción verde limón—. También que me envíen esferas diagnóstico de los doce cada tres horas desde que se reúnan en donde viven —les pidió mientras veía a las chicas tomársela y Lily la ayudaba a dársela al chico inconsciente—. Isis y Saturno saben cómo hacerlas y me las pueden hacer llegar con _Fawkes_. —aseguró al ver que las dos se miraban dudosas.

Luna y Hermione suspiraron, sin lograr contener el gesto de dolor que esto les produjo. Al ver que las miraban preocupados se mordieron el labio inferior y asintieron.

—¿Por qué sospechas que los otros chicos también están mal de salud? —le preguntó Elphias a Jennifer, apenas ver a las dos chicas desaparecer con el herido por medio de las esclavas.

—Por el grave problema pulmonar que les generó a ellos tres su aparición aquí. Estoy segura que hicieron algo para evitar que Voldemort nos trasladase en contra de nuestra voluntad. —le respondió ella con la mayor sinceridad posible.

—Debemos volver de inmediato al Callejón Diagon —los hizo reaccionar el director del mutismo en que cayeron mirándose preocupados—. Toquen esta hoja de periódico. —les ordenó, extendiendo su mano con la publicación diaria muggle que había atrapado volando cerca y convertido en un trasladador al modo Dunedain para que el aterrizaje fuese lo más suave posible, pues todos estaban heridos.

* * *

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Angela en voz casi inaudible al ver el edificio frente a ella y tras sus enemigos, luego de desaparecer la luz blanca del trasladador que los había llevado ahí y se había visto transformada en los últimos segundos por visos iridiscentes y esmeraldas. Llevó instintivamente su mano izquierda a abrazar su pecho por el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero además de esto y apuntar con su varita al frente estaba paralizada por la impresión.

—¡Maldita sea nuestra suerte! —maldijo Ginny en voz alta al ver la construcción también, sin lograr contener el gesto de dolor que le produjo en su pecho el haber casi gritado su enojo. Miró de reojo a su amiga y tragó saliva.

—Tranquilas. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho Voldemort lo resolveremos. —les aseguró Frank para calmarlas, al oírlas y verlas, aunque también le preocupaba lo ocurrido.

Sólo que él no podía comprender el porqué la edificación generaba esa reacción en ellas y asumió que era debido a la situación en que ahora se encontraban.

—Las dos están respirando muy mal, hay que ponerlas a salvo mientras las podemos llevar con Jennifer. —intervino Emmeline al oír el pitido que las dos emitían al respirar, pues sabía que no aceptarían ir al hospital.

—El Señor Oscuro nos ha autorizado a ofrecerles tanto a los miembros de los Guerreros del Fénix como a los de la Orden del Fénix una última oportunidad de unirse a él. —habló claramente Yaxley.

—Jurándole lealtad y servicio tan pronto los llevemos frente a él. —siguió Mulciber padre, el que había estudiado con Tom Riddle en el colegio y lo seguía porque lo admiraba.

—Como debe hacer todo el mundo mágico en cuanto comprendan que es el mejor mago para regirnos. —completó Travers.

—Los Guerreros del Fénix jamás seguiremos las órdenes de un maniático asesino como es quien se hace llamar Lord Voldemort. —respondió Ginny con firmeza.

—Ni le juraremos nada a ese psicópata… —completó Angela haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su respiración lo más regular posible a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en sus pulmones—. Pero prometemos a quienes desean la paz… combatirlo con todos nuestros… conocimientos y habilidades.

—¿Y ustedes? —les preguntó Mulciber hijo a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—Nosotros al único mago que respetamos y seguimos es al profesor Dumbledore —replicó Hagrid con seguridad en su voz. Se sentía orgulloso por pertenecer al grupo de magos que el director había seleccionado para que lo ayudasen a detener al mago oscuro—. Combatiremos al que no debe ser nombrado y sus mortífagos mientras estemos vivos.

—Ya oyeron a Hagrid, así que porqué no nos dejamos de tonterías y entregan sus varitas para que el viajecito a Azkaban empiece lo antes posible. —completó Sirius con un tono que recordaba a un perro rabioso gruñendo. Sus ojos grises miraban alternativamente con rabia a los mortífagos y con preocupación a las dos chicas encapuchadas.

—Ya saben las órdenes. La mayor cantidad de muggles del lugar muertos frente a sus ojos mientras les damos el tratamiento adecuado antes de matarlos. —les recordó Yaxley a los dieciséis mortífagos que habían aparecido con él y los otros tres que habían hablado.

—Pase lo que pase no se separen de nosotros cinco. —les ordenó Frank a las dos chicas con tono firme.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Ginny en nombre de las dos, sonriendo levemente al oír a Angela farfullar una protesta antes de verla asentir.

Pero fue muy difícil cumplir luego de diez minutos de batalla en terrible desventaja tanto numérica como estratégica. Las dos habían retirado las capuchas de sus rostros para poder comunicarse con miradas silenciosas, cuando no era conveniente decir nada en voz alta o estaban muy lejos para poderse oír. Sólo las acompañaban miembros de la O.D.F. en quienes confiaban, pues Pettigrew estaba en las afueras de Gringotts, además que sus pasamontañas no permitían que nadie viese sus rostros.

Acababan de atar mágicamente a los mortífagos que habían desmayado cuando vieron y sintieron llegar muchos dementores. La menuda pelirroja escuchó al papá de su amigo castaño ordenar entrar en el orfanato hacia donde vio que se dirigían, tanto para defender a los pequeños muggles que no veían a las desalmadas criaturas como para ponerse parcialmente a salvo de las maldiciones de los mortífagos que se habían alejado por la presencia de los dementores y los atacaban desde lejos.

Ginny maldijo en voz baja que tuviesen que ir precisamente allí.

—Vamos, rápido. —le indicó Angela al verla dudar, luego de sacudir la cabeza y convocar su unicornio alado. Había tenido que concentrarse fuertemente en el momento de su compromiso con George para lograr que su patronus fuese fuerte y corpóreo.

—¿Ya sabes cómo sacarnos de aquí? —le preguntó Ginny a su amiga luego de entrar al edificio y convocar su fénix plateado, para ayudarla a distraerse de los recuerdos y enfocarse en lo que estaban viviendo.

—Debemos ubicar… una gran fisura… mágica y enfocar… un trasladador… hacia ella. —le respondió Angela.

—Eso requerirá mucha energía y no podemos hacerlo dentro de la edificación. —comentó preocupada Ginny.

—Hay otra… forma pero es… complicado. —le dijo Angela antes de lanzar un hechizo para evitar que una pared de un edificio cercano se desplomase sobre el semigigante que estaba llegando hasta ahora junto a ellos.

—¿Qué otra forma? —preguntó Frank, que al igual que ellas estaba buscando en su mente una forma segura de sacarlos a todos de allí.

—Hay que… —empezó a responderle Angela, congelándose a mitad de respuesta al ver de reojo a una niña pequeña zafarse de una mayor y correr hacia adentro siguiéndola la más grande. Las dos habían intentado entrar a la sala, desde la puerta que daba al pasillo tras ella y los otros defensores del lugar.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Sirius, empujándola para sacarla de la trayectoria de una maldición que entró por una ventana al ver que miraba con expresión ausente la puerta tras ellos, además de haber desaparecido el patronus de la chica—. Concéntrate, Diana, o nos pondrás a todos en peligro. —la regañó en voz baja.

—La niña… se devolvió. —musitó mirándolo directo a los ojos grises mientras empezaba a respirar peor.

—Tranquila, debes calmarte —le recordó Sirius con voz dulce, preocupado por sus pulmones. Al verla mirar de nuevo la puerta trasera miró interrogante a la menuda pelirroja, suspirando al verla musitar "pesadilla".

—Es lógico que los niños estén asustados y corran adentro a buscar refugio. —le dijo Alice con tono suave a la chica, deseando tranquilizarla un poco.

Sirius, con unos ojos grises iguales a los suyos, la miraba fijamente. Angela asintió levemente sintiendo que su mirada la ayudaba a serenarse.

—Vamos a buscarlos y reunirlos en el sitio más seguro de esta edificación para asegurarnos que estén bien. —planteó Frank luego de ver aquello, maldiciendo internamente que la situación le estuviese despertando algún recuerdo a la chica. Una vez más se repetía mentalmente _"Los chicos no deberían estar peleando cuando están mal de salud"_, aunque sabía que sería prácticamente imposible alejarlos de las batallas.

—¡Maldición! —exclamaron los siete defensores del lugar a coro al escuchar gritos asustados en pisos arriba del que se encontraban, saliendo corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar al segundo piso se encontraron con un grupo de niños que corría hacia las gradas, porque uno mayor les gritaba que se alejasen de "los monstruos del frío" hacia el cuarto cerca de las escaleras. Inmediatamente enviaron seis de ellos a sus patronus para enfrentar a los dementores, mientras Hagrid contenía con sus enormes brazos a los niños más pequeños para que no cayesen por las escaleras en su desordenada huida.

El niño mayor miraba asombrado las plateadas criaturas parado en el centro del pasillo. Era un mago de diez años que a pesar de las cosas extrañas que ocurrían a su alrededor, o tal vez por lo mismo, era muy querido y obedecido por los niños más pequeños del orfanato a quienes siempre entretenía haciendo flotar juguetes.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Angela al niño, acercándosele con cuidado para no ponerlo nervioso, después que ahuyentaron los dementores de ese piso.

—Daniel. —le respondió el castaño mirándola directo a los ojos grises con sus ojos color verde claro. Para él era muy importante ver la mirada de la persona con quien hablaba.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda para poner a salvo a todos los niños que estén aquí. —le dijo Ginny con tono suave, mientras apretaba levemente el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo. _"¿No podía llamarse de otra forma?"_, pensó con una mezcla de amargura y preocupación.

—Claro. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? —respondió el niño de inmediato con decisión y valor.

—Vamos a llevarlos a todos hacia el salón principal de tareas. Es amplio, las ventanas pequeñas que tiene están a ras de techo y las dos puertas son fáciles de defender. —dijo Angela con tono serio, mirando fijamente al niño. Se le parecía tanto a su fallecido amiguito en su físico y en su pose que estaba apretando los puños para controlarse.

—Genial que conozcas el lugar, así nos podremos dividir en dos grupos. —le sonrió el niño ampliamente.

—Nada de dividirnos. —gruñó Sirius.

—Pero es necesario. Los aburridos que prefieren leer a jugar estarán en el quinto piso mientras que hay que sacar a los tres bebés de la sala de las cunas en el cuarto piso hacia el salón y buscar a los escurridizos chiquitos. —replicó el niño mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú quédate aquí abajo a ayudar a buscar a los más pequeños, indicarles que acompañen a nuestros amigos y guiarlos al salón —le dijo Angela con tono lleno de firmeza—. Confío en que lo harás bien y no te separarás de ellos mientras yo guío a otros a los pisos superiores.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó el niño con expresión súbitamente seria y formal.

—Alice y Hagrid se quedan contigo a ayudarte. —le dijo Frank al niño indicándole con su mano quién era quién, sonriendo al ver que miraba al semigigante con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad.

—¿Eres de verdad? —le preguntó una niña de siete años a Hagrid, mirándolo desde la puerta del cuarto en que Daniel les había dicho se ocultaran.

—Sí. —le respondió él sonriéndole amablemente.

—Gacias po no dejame cae. —le agradeció un pequeño de tres años señalándole las escaleras.

—De nada. Ahora vamos rápido al salón. —le respondió Hagrid.

—No tin auda. —dijo el niño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el semigigante parpadeando confundido.

—Los señores y yo los ayudaremos a bajar. —le aseguró Daniel tomando de la mano al niño y a una pequeñita.

—Yo los bajo. —afirmó Hagrid al ver que se dirigían a las escaleras para bajar y comprender. Alzó a los cuatro más pequeños en sus grandes brazos y bajó con seguridad tras el niño que los guiaba y los otros.

Alice bajó con ellos, apuntando a todos lados con su varita lista para defender el grupo. Sabía que su esposo la había enviado con ellos para que los defendiese con su patronus y sus habilidades en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras Hagrid los protegía con su cuerpo ya que no podía usar magia. Esperaba que encontrasen pronto a los otros y se reuniesen. Al igual que a Sirius no le gustaba que se tuviesen que separar. Además el patronus de Emmeline era bueno pero no lograba mantenerlo mucho tiempo.

Por las escaleras del otro lado del pasillo subieron los demás, para llegar arriba rápido e ir revisando los pasillos y cuartos mientras subían al ir alternando las escaleras entre piso y piso. Sirius caminaba lo más rápido posible junto a las dos chicas, muy atento a sus respiraciones y reacciones. Emmeline y Frank los escoltaban. Oyeron gritos en el cuarto piso y se echaron a correr.

Se detuvieron bruscamente al abrir Ginny la primera puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras y ver a un dementor acabar de absorber el alma de una mujer. Otro se aproximaba a una pequeña de cinco años con rizos rubios que gritaba aterrada con sus ojos azules claros abiertos al máximo, sin entender lo que veía. Escondía tras ella a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules oscuros que usaba pañal y apenas se sostenía en pie.

—_¡Expecto Patronum! _—convocaron de inmediato a sus defensores, expulsando a las malignas criaturas del cuarto.

—Shhh, tranquila pequeña. —le dijo con tono suave Ginny. Suspiró al ver que seguía llorando y gritando aterrada mientras con sus brazos extendidos protegía al niño que lloraba asustado, aunque sin emitir sonido.

—CÁLLATE O VENDRÁN MÁS —le gritó Angela con tono firme—. Mírame a los ojos y sigue calladita —le instruyó al dejar la pequeña de gritar—. Te devolviste para salvar al niño, ¿verdad?

—Hemanito. —aclaró la niña con voz llorosa.

—Nosotros estamos aquí para salvarlos a ti y a él —le aseguró Angela, con voz temblorosa por las emociones que se esforzaba en controlar—. Es necesario que te quedes calladita y vengan los dos con nosotros mientras buscamos a los otros niños que haya en el lugar.

—¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa? —le preguntó Emmeline con una dulce sonrisa, tendiéndole sus manos al verla asentir en señal de aceptación.

—Amy. —dijo el pequeñito de un año apretando fuertemente la mano de su hermanita.

—Amelia y él se llama Andre. —aclaró la niña mientras la bruja guardaba su varita y los levantaba a los dos, comprendiendo que no se separarían.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Ginny con incredulidad mientras Angela daba un paso atrás y las lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos sin que pudiese ya contenerlas.

—¿Chicas? —preguntó asustado Sirius por su reacción.

—Los otros niños. —musitó su hija antes de girarse y salir corriendo del cuarto con él tras ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó la niña asustada a la mujer que los tenía a ella y a su hermanito en sus brazos.

—Es sólo que tenemos que apurarnos, no te asustes. —le respondió Emmeline con una sonrisa forzada, recostándola contra su cuerpo para que no mirase a la muerta en el piso y saliendo lo más rápido que podía con ellos de allí.

—Acompáñalos al salón. —le ordenó Frank a Hagrid al verlo aparecer por las escaleras.

—¡Esperen! —llamó la voz de Angela, asomándose a una puerta a mitad de pasillo—. Venus… y ustedes bajen… a los bebés… mientras nosotros… tres subimos por… los otros chicos. —les pidió con voz temblorosa moviendo suavemente al pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos.

—Aquí están las cunas. Hay tres bebés de meses y uno que gatea. —aclaró Sirius que salía de allí con una pequeña en brazos.

A lado de ellos se asomó una niña de nueve años de pelo castaño claro con el bebé que había ido a buscar entre sus brazos, al que había levantado de la alfombra donde había estado gateando. Era la que se había devuelto con la pequeña rubia y era muggle. Los miraba asustada pero decidida a ayudar .

Oyeron unos gritos asustados en el piso superior y seis de ellos mascullaron una maldición mientras la chica de pelo negro abría sus ojos grises al máximo, muy alterada.

—Lleva tú a los bebés y las niñas con Emmeline y Hagrid, por favor. —le pidió Sirius al ver su expresión.

—Pero ustedes… no saben… dónde es… el salón. —le replicó ella con inseguridad evidente.

—Llegaremos. Confía en mí. Ahora ve con ellos, por favor. —le insistió Sirius con tono seguro y cariño paternal en la mirada.

Angela tragó saliva y asintió. La presencia constante de su padre a su lado era lo que la había ayudado a mantenerse medianamente ecuánime desde que vio a la pequeña rubia devolverse, pues el afecto que despedían sus ojos grises eran para ella una especie de escudo contra sus malos recuerdos del orfanato. Comprendió que le pedía que se fuese con los bebés, Emmeline y Hagrid queriendo evitarle más tragos amargos y accedió.

El semigigante tomó en sus enormes brazos a la niña de cinco años, el niño de un año y el bebé de nueve meses. Emmeline llevó a uno de los bebés recién nacidos. Angela cargó al otro recién nacido en su brazo izquierdo. Así las dos tenían sus manos derechas libres para actuar con sus varitas. La niña muggle, de nombre Eleanor, llevó al tercer bebé de sólo tres meses.

Ginny, Frank y Sirius subieron lo más rápido posible, llegando el de ojos grises primero por su altura y agilidad física al cuarto en que varios dementores estaban ya atacando a los cinco niños que habían estado en el último piso leyendo, los que oscilaban entre ocho y catorce años. Éstos no los veían, por ser muggles, así que estaban encogidos en sus sillas por el súbito frío que sentían mirándose muy asustados entre ellos por la fuerte opresión que sentían en sus pechos y los recuerdos que los estaban invadiendo.

El auror de pelo negro hizo que su halcón embistiese primero a la criatura que se preparaba para absorberle el alma al chico mayor. Pronto se unieron a su patronus el fénix de la menuda pelirroja y el caballo del auror castaño.

—¿De qué se trata la "pesadilla" de Diana? —le preguntó Sirius a Ginny en cuanto lograron expulsar todos los dementores, mirándola fijamente con expresión decidida y remarcando las comillas con sus manos.

—Su último día en el orfanato. —le respondió ella evasivamente, avanzando hacia la puerta de la habitación en que encontraron a los niños.

—¿Qué pasó ese día? —la retuvo Sirius por el brazo.

—No hay tiempo para contarte y, créeme, cuando te enteres desearás no haberlo sabido nunca. —le respondió Ginny mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Frank abriendo mucho sus ojos castaños al oír lo que le respondía a su amigo.

La menuda pelirroja percibió el cambio dentro y afuera de la edificación. Retuvo un segundo el aire antes de tomar una rápida decisión.

—Síganme tan rápido como puedan sin hacer preguntas. —les dijo a los niños y se zafó del agarre de Sirius para echar a correr.

Frank parpadeó confundido al ver el súbito cambio en su mirada y actitud, al igual que Sirius. Al escuchar gritos provenientes de los pisos inferiores entendió lo que ocurría, aunque no cómo la chica lo había sabido cuando les dio la orden a los niños y se dirigió a las escaleras más cercanas a toda velocidad.

—¡Maldición! —protestó Sirius al oír claramente una maldición y comprender que al retirarse los dementores estaban ingresando a la edificación los mortífagos.

Los dos aurores se echaron a correr tras los niños con sus varitas en alto, formando con Ginny un triángulo que los rodeaba, guiaba y protegía.

Al llegar a la planta baja vieron a través de una pared parcialmente derrumbada a Hagrid protegiendo a los más pequeños con su inmenso cuerpo en una pared lateral mientras Emmeline, Alice y Angela combatían a los cinco mortífagos que habían llegado allí. Rápidamente empezaron a lanzar hechizos para desarmar, desmayar y atar en su dirección, logrando atrapar a uno y hacer huir a los otros.

—Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo. —ordenó Frank, preocupado al ver que tanto el semigigante como su esposa y su amiga tenían cortes en rostro y brazos. Sospechaba que el color oscuro en el lado derecho del pasamontañas de la chica se debía a un sangrado. La mayoría de los niños sólo tenía raspones y mucho miedo.

—No es buena idea… Hay demasiados… mortífagos ahí afuera. —le contradijo Ginny, ahogada tanto por la carrera como por el incremento del dolor en su pecho. Miró a su amiga interrogante por la extraña expresión con que la estaba mirando.

—Vayamos al salón de enfrente. La pared da contra la otra casa y no contra la calle. —sugirió el niño castaño mirando con sus ojos verdes claros la pared y el techo, parcialmente derrumbados al lado de la puerta de entrada a la habitación en que estaban y era la más cercana a la puerta de entrada al orfanato.

—Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Daniel. —dijo el joven de catorce años, el mayor de los que vivían en el orfanato desde que fue abierto y recibió tanto a los niños que no podían atender los otros cercanos por capacidad como a nuevos. Era muggle y no entendía lo que sucedía, pero también miraba los restos de lo que fue una pared con preocupación.

—Tienen razón. Los dejamos allí con Hagrid y nosotros salimos a alejarlos de… —empezó a plantear una estrategia Frank, viéndose interrumpido por una terrible explosión que abrió un boquete hacia la calle.

Los gritos de dolor y terror de los niños no se hicieron esperar, por la lluvia de escombros que voló hacia el rincón en que los había ubicado Angela antes que entrasen el anterior grupo de mortífagos.

—_¡Protego!_ —convocaron en automático Alice, Frank y Sirius a coro, aunque no veían nada. Les extrañó no escuchar ningún otro hechizo de protección o maldición, y que los gritos de los niños cesaban. Al disiparse la nube de polvo vieron asombrados que estaban rodeados los siete defensores y los niños por una esfera plateada.

—¿Diana? —se giró a preguntarle Sirius. Abrió mucho los ojos al verla sentada en el piso meciéndose adelante y atrás mirando fijamente el sitio en que Ginny y Emmeline yacían.

—Tranquila, sólo están inconscientes. —le aseguró luego de agacharse rápido junto a las dos y verificarles el pulso como le había enseñado su cuñada. Notó que miraba hacia afuera ahora, al igual que varios aterrorizados niños. Al seguir la dirección de sus miradas tragó saliva.

Los mortífagos, al hacer explotar aquella pared con varios hechizos dirigidos contra esta simultáneamente, habían provocado que una edificación ruinosa cercana se viniese abajo y aplastase a la mayoría. Los sobrevivientes intentaron un par de maldiciones contra la esfera que los protegía y al ver que no la atravesaban quitaron el bloqueo antiaparición para desaparecer de inmediato. El último en hacerlo fue Mulciber hijo, que se agachó junto al cadáver de su padre y lo tomó de la muñeca para llevárselo.

Hagrid y Frank se interpusieron con sus cuerpos para que la joven y los niños no siguiesen mirando lo ocurrido en la calle frente al orfanato, mientras Alice intentaba reanimar a las dos inconscientes.

—Chicos, necesito que me presten atención. Vamos a examinar y curar a todos con lo que tenemos a mano mientras logramos salir de aquí y llevarlos a sitio seguro. —les dijo Frank con tono suave pero firme.

—¿Tenemos que salir de la burbuja de plata? —preguntó Daniel con el ceño fruncido. No le parecía buena idea.

—No de inmediato, pero en algún momento tendremos que hacerlo. —le respondió Frank con una suave sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarlos a todos.

—Tranquila Diana, no te lo voy a quitar. —le aseguró con tono suave Sirius, al verla retroceder bruscamente cuando se intentó acercar a ella para mirar de cerca el pasamontañas. Sospechaba que la mancha oscura era sangre.

—¿Por qué… me llama así? —le preguntó la joven de pelo negro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desubicado Sirius.

—¿Es Diana… mi nombre? —quiso saber la chica, con un leve tono de desesperación en su voz.

—¡Por Merlín! —susurró Frank mirándola nervioso.

—Claro, pequeña —le sonrió el auror de ojos grises con mal fingida confianza, mientras sentía que su corazón era apretado por una fuerte opresión—. Tú te llamas Diana, yo me llamo Sirius, somos buenos amigos y me vas a permitir que te examine la herida en la cabeza para saber que tan seria es.

—Estás mintiendo… Diana no es… mi nombre… Tú no sabes… cuál es mi… nombre. —afirmó Angela retrocediendo levemente, luego de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos un par de minutos. Estaba muy confundida y asustada.

—No, no lo sé porque desde que nos conocimos no lo recuerdas y te me presentaste con el seudónimo Diana, que es como te dicen tus amigos y eso sí lo recordabas —le explicó Sirius luego de maldecir mentalmente que lo hubiese descubierto—. En eso te mentí, pero no en que somos amigos y en que quiero ayudarte.

—En ese caso deberías decirle Angelita, porque se ha comportado como el arcángel Miguel para ayudarnos pero le faltan las alas y no es un chico. —dijo Eleanor que estaba sentada cerca de ellos, con una medalla sobre su pecho con la imagen del mencionado arcángel colgando de una cadena. Su mamá le había enseñado a confiar en que el mismo la protegería, antes de morir y que las autoridades la llevasen a ese orfanato.

Emmeline y Ginny miraron confundidas a su alrededor. Recién estaban recuperando el conocimiento y no entendían nada. Fruncieron el ceño al ver la esfera plateada que los rodeaba y oír a la niña.

—¿Te duele mucho la cabeza, Angelita? —le preguntó la pequeña muggle a la chica de ojos grises al ver que empezaba a llorar.

—Debemos salir de esta esfera para poder llevarlos a todos al hospital. —planteó Hagrid preocupado mirando al pequeño bebé en sus brazos que había dejado de llorar.

Angela miró en su dirección, luego a todos los niños y su mirada se detuvo en la menuda pelirroja que la miraba interrogante.

—¿Diana? —le preguntó Ginny, pues no entendía su comportamiento.

—Ya dije que si no saben su nombre es mejor ponerle Angelita. Le queda mejor. —insistió la niña muggle de nueve años.

—Uno no puede ponerle a los demás un nombre sólo porque le guste más. Nuestros nombres nos los dan nuestros padres. —intentó explicarle Emmeline, que se sentaba con ayuda de Alice.

—Pero si ella no sabe su nombre es porque no tiene a sus padres para que se lo digan, igual que nosotros. ¿Por qué no ponerle uno que le quede bien? A nosotros nos han puesto nuestros nombres de acuerdo a nuestro comportamiento o lo que nos gusta cuando no lo saben. Por eso me han llamado Talya. —replicó una niña de siete años enfurruñada.

Angela sintió un profundo mareo y que el dolor en su pecho era insoportable. Cerró los ojos y el escudo plateado desapareció, al igual que ella. Necesitaba ir a un lugar en que pudiese descansar un poco y respirar mejor, que además no tuviese ruido ni planteamientos extraños que le incrementasen el dolor de cabeza.

—¡Diana! —exclamaron Sirius, Alice y Frank al unísono.

—No entiendo nada. —comentó Emmeline mirando confundida a la otra chica.

—Ni yo. Sólo espero que haya ido a la casa. —le respondió Ginny tan aturdida como ella y levemente mareada.

—Creo que ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que ha agravado sus problemas de memoria —le explicó rápidamente Sirius—. Por favor ve con ella y avísanos cómo sigue después que la atiendas. —le pidió preocupado.

Ginny parpadeó aún más confundida que antes, pero asintió y apuntó con su varita su esclava para activar el trasladador de emergencia. No se sentía en condiciones de aparecerse.

—Será mejor que llamemos a los medimagos y los obliviadores. —planteó Frank luego de verla desaparecer, con tono levemente cansado.

* * *

Apenas aparecer en el bosque de Bristol el licántropo se retorció de dolor en el piso. Terminó de transformarse, aunque no tenía fuerzas para ello, obligado por la luna llena.

La chica que apareció junto a él sollozó al ver lo que le ocurría. No podía evitarlo ni tampoco ayudarlo porque, al haberse opuesto al bloqueo de Voldemort y haber superado el de los duendes con la autorización de Griphook, estaba extenuada física y mágicamente. Golpeó con rabia e impotencia el suelo con sus puños desnudos.

Al oír gruñir la bestia en que su joven padre se estaba viendo obligado a convertirse y notar que la furia en su interior crecía decidió que no debía controlarla. Sólo dejando que la luna la afectase como siempre lo hizo de niña evitaría que el joven Remus transformado la asesinase y en la mañana, al ver lo hecho, se quitase la vida. No tenía capacidad mágica para transformarse como animaga en lobezna, pero si dejaba que la maldición de la luna la arrastrase terminaría convertida en licántropa.

Cuando el licántropo logró ponerse en pie y se giró en su dirección olisqueó el aire con curiosidad, emitiendo gemidos lastimeros al ver a la chica transformarse de la misma forma en que a él le acababa de ocurrir. Se acercó a la joven licántropa en cuanto estuvo totalmente transformada y le lamió la herida que sufrió en la pata delantera izquierda al golpearse contra un árbol mientras se retorcía.

Instintivamente supo que era su hija y se echó en el piso a su lado, limpiándola a lametones mientras esperaba a que se recuperase. En cuanto la vio abrir los ojos miel y mirarlo más animada se incorporó y por medio de gruñidos le indicó que lo siguiese. La guió hasta el arroyo cercano que podía oír con sus sensibles oídos. Luego de beber agua los dos jugaron un rato en el pequeño afluente.

Subieron a una pequeña colina cercana y se echaron nuevamente bajo la sombra de un gran árbol a descansar. Los dos licántropos se sentían muy agotados y tomaron una siesta. En horas de la madrugada la licántropa despertó al dejar de sentir el calor del licántropo a su lado, levantó su cabeza y lo vio parado frente a ella en posición defensiva. Olisqueó el aire y se incorporó rápidamente.

Con mucha dificultad Jessica logró que tanto su propio padre como el padre de Moteada entendiesen que no debían pelear. Sólo la aparición de la cachorrita y el inseparable Manchita lograron evitar el enfrentamiento, pues el pequeño pantera negra sí lograba comunicarse con ella. El que su respiración fuese trabajosa no la ayudó ni un poco.

Media hora después que los felinos y ellos se separasen el licántropo aún le lanzaba gruñidos feroces y ella gimoteaba pidiéndole que se calmase. Comprendía que la regañaba, tanto por dejar su lugar de hembra protegida como por mediar en el enfrentamiento para evitarlo. La chica se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido si ella no hubiese conservado su conciencia humana en esta transformación, caminando tristemente con la cola entre las patas y la cabeza gacha.

El licántropo se detuvo y la llamó en gruñidos un poco más suaves que los que había venido utilizando, en cuanto entraron en un claro amplio con grama suave y fresca. Jessica se devolvió lentamente hasta ubicarse frente a él, pues había seguido avanzando sin darse cuenta que él se había detenido. Se asustó un poco cuando empezó a olisquearla, deambulando a su alrededor en círculos cada vez mayores, tensándose sin poder evitarlo.

Su papá en ese momento no tenía ninguna conciencia de lo que hacía y ella no sabía qué esperar. Hasta ahora la había reconocido como su hija y seguido sus instintos de protección, pero tal vez su intervención en favor de los felinos la considerase una transgresión a su autoridad y hubiese decidido demostrarle que debía obedecerlo. Al verlo empezar a orinar en un círculo alrededor de ella parpadeó un momento confundida. Al comprender que lo que estaba haciendo era marcar un territorio de protección a su alrededor, para que cualquier animal que se les acercase fuese o no lobo la reconociese como parte de su manada, se sintió feliz y emitió pequeños gruñidos de agradecimiento.

El padre se acercó de nuevo a ella en cuanto estuvo conforme con la delimitación que había hecho, le lamió con cariño el hocico y empezó a juguetear con ella para que entrase en calor. En cuanto la sintió más tranquila y que respiraba mejor le ordenó mediante gruñidos que se quedase en el claro, dentro del territorio que había marcado, para él salir de caza. Al verlo partir Jessica decidió que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar totalmente por sus instintos animales o habría problemas cuando retornase con una comida que a su conciencia humana no le iba a gustar ni un poco.

Tres horas más tarde la luna se ocultó y los primeros rayos solares llegaron al prado, obligando a licántropa y licántropo a convertirse en la chica de dieciséis años y el joven hombre que pronto cumpliría veintiuno.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó Remus en voz alta, mirando extrañado el bulto de ropa cerca de él.

—En el bosque de Bristol. Creo que en la zona norte. —le respondió Jessica oculta tras un árbol, justo en el límite del perímetro establecido por el licántropo cuando estaba transformado.

Había recuperado su conciencia humana justo minutos antes de que recuperasen su forma humana y era lo más que se había podido alejar para que los dos tuviesen un poco de intimidad al despertar desnudos. Había convocado ropa para ambos con su varita.

—¿Electra? —preguntó asustado Remus, empezando a vestirse lo más rápido posible con el malestar que sentía.

—Sí. Te traje desde Gringotts. ¿Lo recuerdas? —le planteó nerviosa.

—¿Desde el banco? —preguntó desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño al empezar a llegar a su mente imágenes confusas sobre lo ocurrido la noche antes—. El ataque, la niña perdida, el encierro en la cámara, el inicio de mi transformación —empezó a enumerar a medida que recordaba, concatenando ideas lo más rápido que podía—. Griphook dijo… ¡Por Merlín! —exclamó asustado—. Te he lastimado. —afirmó sintiendo que su pecho ardía con angustia.

—No —denegó ella de inmediato—. ¿Ya estás vestido para poderte examinar? —le preguntó nerviosa.

—¡¿Examinarme?! —exclamó Remus con incredulidad—. Soy yo quien debe llevarte con Jennifer de inmediato para que te cure las heridas que yo… —empezó a plantearle desesperado, deteniéndose al verla salir de detrás del árbol y avanzar hacia él con una tibia sonrisa llena de cariño. Llevaba puesto el pasamontañas, una camiseta de algodón sencilla y un pantalón corto, llevando una capa doblada sobre el brazo izquierdo.

—Deberías creerme cuando te digo que no me lastimaste, pero como sospechaba que no sería así me he vestido lo más fresca posible para que puedas ver que no me has lastimado —le explicó al ver que arqueaba una ceja interrogante—. Eso sí, que Mercurio no se entere o se va a enojar con los dos. Contigo por desconfiado y conmigo por vestirme así en pleno invierno. —agregó con picardía guiñándole el ojo derecho.

—Te puedes resfriar. —la regañó Remus echándole su capa y la de ella por encima para cubrirla en cuanto un rápido examen visual le corroboró que estaba bien en general, aunque había notado que le ocultaba la muñeca de su mano izquierda. Decidió fingir no haberlo notado para que bajase la guardia y poderla capturar en la mentira. Sabía que sólo así le arrancaría la verdad de lo ocurrido.

—Me gustaría saber qué comiste ayer para que anoche estuvieses tan regañón y hoy despertases igual. —le planteó Jessica con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a examinarlo con la varita.

—¿Cómo es eso que anoche estuve regañón? —le preguntó Remus sinceramente desconcertado.

—Pues verás, anoche nos conseguimos a unos simpáticos felinos que se nos acercaron por curiosidad. Tú te dispusiste a defender el territorio, yo no quise que pelearas con ellos, los cachorritos del leopardo me ayudaron a evitar que te peleases con el adulto que los acompañaba y luego me estuviste regañando un largo rato por salir de detrás de ti e interferir, hasta que llegamos a este claro. —le contó ella como si estuviese hablando del cambio del clima invernal mientras le aplicaba un par de hechizos sanadores en unas heridas en la espalda.

—¿Fue así como resultaste lastimada en esta muñeca? —le preguntó él girándose súbitamente y atrapándola justo encima de la herida.

—No. Esa me la hice transformándome en licántropa, recién llegué aquí contigo. —le respondió ella con sinceridad luego de dudar brevemente. Sus ojos miel fijos en los de ella no le habían permitido tener la suficiente coherencia para inventar una mentira creíble.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustado Remus, casi sin voz.

—Cuando aparecimos aquí los dos estábamos agotados tanto física como mágicamente —le empezó a explicar Jessica luego de suspirar—. No podía transformarme como animaga y si hubiese permanecido humana tú me habrías atacado como licántropo. Por eso dejé que aflorasen mis instintos y la luna me ayudase a transformarme en licántropa.

—No entiendo. —musitó el joven hombre, mientras la soltaba sin darse cuenta.

—De los recuerdos dispersos que tenemos Diana y yo hemos deducido que fui una licántropa de nacimiento hasta hace menos de dos años, cuando por medio de una poción se debilitó el enlace con el ciclo lunar a tal punto que no me veo obligada por la luna llena a convertirme en licántropa. En algún momento aprendí animagia y me transformo de forma totalmente humana y consciente en lobezna, pero puedo hacerlo en licántropa si dejo aflorar mis instintos como tal y no me reprimo, como tú y yo hacemos continuamente para no exteriorizar el animal que llevamos dentro en el día a día. —le explicó con tono sereno y pausado mientras lo terminaba de curar.

Remus cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza y los hombros con aspecto derrotado. Una cosa era sospechar algo terrible y otra que te confirmasen que tenías razón.

—No te pongas triste. Yo conservo mi consciencia humana y tú eres un licántropo un poco regañón y muy sobreprotector, pero amable y muy juguetón —lo intentó animar ella, suspirando al ver que abría los ojos color miel y la miraba con una profunda tristeza—. Lo de mi muñeca ha sido sólo un pequeño golpe y tu me cuidaste mucho anoche. Incluso has marcado este prado como territorio de tu manada para protegerme.

—Ningún hombre con mi maldición debe concebir hijos para que la padezcan siendo sólo unos bebés. —afirmó él con tristeza mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, pasando su mano sobre el pasamontañas.

—No te permito que pienses que mi padre fue capaz de desear que viniese a este mundo a sufrir, ni tampoco que él se entristeció al saber que era su hija —le reprochó ella con dureza, tanto para levantar aunque fuesen unas leves sospechas sobre la relación familiar que los unía como porque la enojaba su reacción—. Sí, saberlo, porque nos conocimos hace poco por circunstancias que no te puedo explicar en este momento por mis problemas al aparecer en esta época —agregó al verlo dispuesto a preguntar—. Ahora, te dejas de tonterías y vas con tus amigos para averiguar cómo están, mientras que yo hago lo mismo con los míos.

—Electra, yo… —intentó disculparse Remus, que no quería que se fuese molesta con él por lo que había dicho antes.

—Tranquilo, no estoy disgustada contigo. Es normal tu reacción en tus circunstancias. Disculpa la mía pero estoy inquieta por lo que puede haber ocurrido anoche mientras estuvimos aquí. —lo interrumpió ella con tono dulce, lleno de cariño.

—Por favor comunícate conmigo en cuanto sepas cómo están los otros chicos. —le pidió Remus de inmediato, queriendo aprovechar la buena disposición que le había visto desde que despertaron. Al ver sus ojos llenarse de tristeza sintió que su corazón se retorcía de dolor, preguntándole en silencio con su mirada cálida qué la había entristecido y cómo ayudarla.

—Lo haré, pero sólo por esta vez porque comprendo que estás tan preocupado como yo. Sin embargo esto no se repetirá. No nos alejamos de ustedes por gusto. — le respondió Jessica con cariño y tristeza antes de desaparecer dejando la capa de él sobre el prado.

—Tengo que conseguir como ayudarla a ella y a los otros chicos. —se dijo Remus a si mismo en voz baja mientras recogía la capa.

Convirtió una piedra cercana en un trasladador que lo llevase a Deercourage, pues no se sentía capaz de aparecerse sin escindirse. Al aparecer en la biblioteca un fuerte brazo lo ayudó a evitar que fuese a dar al piso, mareado por el efecto del transporte, así como a sentarse en un sillón cercano. Remus miró con curiosidad a Sirius, que tenía una expresión de ansiedad creciente y los ojos grises brillando intensamente con algo muy cercano a la locura.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó el animago sinceramente preocupado por él, aunque no podía apartar de su mente la inquietud que se lo estaba carcomiendo.

—Igual que todos los meses de estos últimos años a estas horas —le respondió Remus, sonriendo cansadamente al ver que arqueaba una ceja interrogante—. Tuve compañía toda la noche de la misma persona que me logró sacar de Gringotts justo cuando empecé a transformarme.

—¿Estabas en el banco tanto tiempo después que el ataque inició? —le preguntó Sirius extrañado. No le cabía en la cabeza que se hubiese quedado allí en una noche de luna llena. Lo lógico era que hubiese corrido fuera del Callejón Diagon, al no ser factibles las apariciones desde allí por culpa de Voldemort, para poder aparecerse lejos en un sitio donde no hubiesen humanos.

—Oí a la pequeña Harris meterse en un vagón y convencí a Griphook de acompañarme a buscarla. Creí poder sacarla de los peligros de las profundidades del banco y huir antes que iniciase mi transformación, pero nos atacó un mortífago y nos encerraron otros en una de las cámaras con dos Guerreros del Fénix. Logré ayudar a Griphook a abrir la puerta de la cámara y caí al piso empezando a transformarme.

»Electra se transportó conmigo al bosque de Bristol, pero al llegar estaba muy agotada física y mágicamente por haber vencido tanto el bloqueo de Voldemort como las protecciones de los duendes, que sólo superó por el permiso que le dio el jefe duende que estaba con nosotros —le contó todo lo que había vivido desde que inició el ataque, tanto para responder la pregunta de su amigo como para desahogarse—. Me ha confesado que me tuvo que acompañar como licántropa porque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo como animaga. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior y le palmeó el hombro derecho levemente en señal de apoyo. La historia de Remus tenía muchos puntos débiles mientras Electra y Griphook no la corroborasen, lo cual era bastante difícil en las condiciones actuales, pero él confiaba en su amigo.

Peter y los otros tenían motivos más que suficientes para hacer preguntas llenas de curiosidad sobre lo hecho por Remus la tarde antes y dónde había estado como licántropo, luego que Angelica dejase de verlo antes del ataque y hubiese estado preguntando por él a todos al igual que Jennifer. Pero él le creía a su amigo lo que le acababa de contar y comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía después de lo que él mismo había vivido horas antes con la chica que se había hecho llamar Diana.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó preocupado Remus, que a pesar de su propia angustia notaba que su amigo estaba peor que él.

—Voy a avisarle a Jennifer que estás aquí. Supongo que Electra te ha curado pero todos estábamos preocupados y a ella le hará bien verte —le dijo con el tono más tranquilo que logró usar—. Quédate aquí y… Sé que te sientes mal por lo que has descubierto, pero no les digas ni a Jennifer ni a los otros justo ahora que Electra es una licántropa curada… parcialmente curada… lo que sea. —le pidió, sin lograr comprender totalmente lo de la chica de ojos miel pero con muchas otras cosas en su cabeza preocupándolo para intentar definirlo justo en ese momento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Remus alarmado, reteniéndolo por el brazo con una apretón lleno de ansiedad.

—Te lo vamos a contar entre todos, créeme que no podríamos callarnos aunque estuvieses peor de como estás, pero déjame ir por los otros y tranquilizarlos al menos en lo que concierne a ti. —le pidió Sirius, sus ojos grises fijos en los miel de su amigo.

Remus tragó saliva y lo soltó mientras asentía. _"¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Sirius es impulsivo, no alguien que se retuerce en una angustia sin estar haciendo algo para resolver las situaciones. Además estaba solo aquí en la biblioteca y ni él ni nadie podía imaginarse que yo llegaría aquí y no a la sala. Lo hice así porque quería tener un par de minutos en un sitio conocido para asimilar lo ocurrido antes de ver a cualquiera de ellos. Pero la expresión de Sirius… ¿Qué ha pasado?"_, pensó preocupado mientras lo veía caminar con paso rápido y nervioso hacia la puerta.

Sólo una vez lo había visto así, cuando en San Mungo caminaban James y él de un lado a otro esperando noticias de Dorea y Charlus Potter. Se estremeció al recordar las expresiones de los dos cuando el medimago salió a informar que la señora había fallecido y el señor, si se salvaba, nunca se recobraría totalmente de las lesiones sufridas en ese ataque.

En el momento en que se abrió la puerta de nuevo intentó incorporarse, pero fue tumbado de nuevo contra el sillón por el abrazo lleno de ansiedad y sollozos de su esposa que había entrado corriendo.

—¡Oh Remus! ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás vivo! No podría vivir sin ti —le decía Jennifer entre lágrimas, brincando para separarse de él al oírlo quejarse cuando sus manos bajaron del cuello hacia los omóplatos de él—. ¡Estás lastimado!

—Tranquila, son sólo unos rasguños y Electra ya me los ha curado. —le aseguró con tono suave, reteniéndola por los brazos.

—¿Electra? —preguntó Jennifer luego de parpadear.

—Sí. Ella y otro de los chicos, supongo que Mercurio, nos ayudaron a Griphook y a mí a sacar a la pequeña Sue Harris de una cámara en las profundidades de Gringotts. Luego Electra me ayudó a trasladarme al Bosque de Bristol y me acompañó toda la noche. Me ha curado justo antes de yo venir hacia aquí y ella ir con sus amigos. —le contó con cariño, acariciándole el rostro con dulzura para intentar tranquilizarla un poco. No le gustaba nada la angustia que llenaban sus ojos aguamarinas.

—Entonces recién se debe estar enterando de lo ocurrido. —comentó Alice inquieta.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué tienen todos ustedes esas expresiones? —preguntó Remus, ya no sólo intrigado sino empezando a sentir en todo su cuerpo un fuerte estado de ansiedad y anticipación a una mala noticia.

—Mientras Jennifer examina a Remus, ayudándola Lily, Alice y Angelica a contarle lo ocurrido anoche, los demás iremos a cumplir con las labores de búsqueda y ayuda que se requieren en este momento —dijo Albus muy serio—. No es necesario que les diga que deben tener mucho cuidado y les insisto una vez más en que permanezcan en contacto con uno de los otros miembros del grupo al menos cada dos horas.

—Sí señor. —le respondieron a coro los otros integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Se despidieron del licántropo amistosamente con gestos de sus manos y sonrisas forzadas, saliendo de la biblioteca en seguida.

—Me alegra que estés bien, muchacho —le dijo afablemente el director—. Intenta tomarte las cosas con calma mientras te recuperas de tu transformación. Yo hablaré con Griphook sobre tu trabajo en el banco cuando lo considere pertinente.

Remus parpadeó confundido pero asintió, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que lo vio salir de la biblioteca. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntarles a su esposa, su cuñada y sus amigas lo ocurrido cuando sintió su esclava calentarse. Rápidamente la apuntó con su varita y aplicó el hechizo para que mostrase el mensaje.

_Demoraré más de lo esperado en decirte cómo están los otros porque me he conseguido un lío enorme en casa. Los once están vivos, pero dos de ellos están desaparecidos y los otros no están bien._

_Electra._

—¿Qué dice? —preguntaron con ansiedad Lily, Alice y Angelica, mientras Jennifer se mordía el labio inferior pues, estando sentada en su regazo, lo había leído con él.

Remus leyó el mensaje en voz alta, más para él mismo intentar asimilar lo que decía que para responderles a ellas.

—Los desaparecidos son Diana y Marte. —le aclaró Alice al ver que levantaba su mirada hacia ellas y se preparaba a preguntarles lo que sabían al respecto.

—En cuanto a su salud, tanto ellos doce como Angelica tienen una fuerte alteración en sus organismos por los tres trasladadores espacio temporales que invocó anoche Voldemort, que les afecta en sus pulmones —le respondió Jennifer la pregunta muda que le hacía con sus ojos dorados, suspirando al ver que denegaba en dirección a su varita y le hacía señas que se explicase más—. Suponemos que a los doce los afectó por su viaje temporal y el bloqueo que sufren, mientras Diana y Angelica se vieron alteradas por su percepción de esa energía.

—O sea que ella está doblemente… afectada y con un golpe en la cabeza… vaya a saber Merlín dónde. —intervino Angelica con tono angustiado, caminando de un lado a otro abriendo y cerrando las manos compulsivamente.

—¿Un golpe en la cabeza? —preguntó Remus abriendo mucho sus ojos.

—Tú, te sientas y te calmas ahora mismo —regañó Lily a Angelica—. Y no me digas que no puedes hacerlo porque si yo puedo tú puedes. —agregó rápidamente al verle intenciones de protestar.

—¡Calmada como tú! Claro que así de calmada puedo. —replicó Angelica molesta. Bufó al ver la mirada que le lanzó su amiga, pero se sentó e hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

—Tú, te quedas callado, no haces ninguna pregunta y permites que Jennifer te examine mientras te contamos todo de forma organizada para que nos ayudes a resolver. —le dijo Lily al licántropo con tono de orden.

Remus enarcó una ceja, asintiendo rápidamente al verla entrecerrar las esmeraldas. Si había algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo con Alastor Moody era en que prefería que Lily Potter descargase su enojo o tensión con mortífagos.

—Te voy a contar lo ocurrido cerca del cementerio de Brompton, a donde me vi transportada por una de esas malditas esferas de energía, mientras Jennifer te examina. Luego Alice te contará lo ocurrido en un orfanato en Redbridge y Angelica lo que vivieron cerca del cementerio Highgate —organizó Lily, empezando al ver asentir a sus tres amigas—. Junto a Albus nos vimos transportados…

—… Y cuando creíamos que las cosas no podían ponerse peor nos enteramos que han asesinado a una familia de duendes en Nottingham, además de haber desaparecido otros empleados del banco en diversos lugares. —finalizó Angelica.

Remus se pasaba nervioso sus manos por su pelo castaño. Ahora entendía que estuviesen preocupados porque él no apareció antes a pesar de todos saber que era licántropo y que había sido luna llena. También comprendía cabalmente tanto la angustia de Sirius como las expresiones de todos cuando apareció.

* * *

—Hola chic… —intentó saludar Jessica al aparecer en Greenprairie, deteniéndose al ver que los gemelitos se abalanzaban sollozantes hacia ella—. ¡Ay! —se quejó al lastimarle la muñeca izquierda el niño, sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo se agachó y los abrazó a su cuerpo con cariño para intentar calmarlos un poco—. ¿Qué pasa? —les preguntó a los otros que estaban allí, confundida.

—¿Remus y tú están bien? —le preguntó Hermione con su voz llena de ansiedad.

—Sí, sólo tenemos rasguños y el cansancio propio de la transformación —le respondió con tono tranquilizador—. Tuve que acompañarlo como licántropa. —aclaró al ver que la interrogaban con sus miradas.

—¡¿Nada podía salir bien anoche?! —exclamó Ron con irritación.

—Pero si tanto Remus como yo estamos bien —replicó Jessica aún más confundida—. ¿Qué más pasó en el ataque? —preguntó empezando a preocuparse al ver a Hermione y Ron suspirar y empezar a caminar de nuevo nerviosos de un lado a otro—. ¿Están bien los Harris? —preguntó al ver que la miraban inquietos pero no le respondían—. ¿Dónde están Fred, Angela, George, Harry y Neville? —preguntó al ver que sólo estaban Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Ron con los niños en la sala.

—Neville, Fred y George están en cama porque fueron seriamente lastimados. —le respondió Christopher al ver que los mayores la miraban nerviosos pero no respondían.

—Ninguno de los tres está en peligro —le aclaró Christine al ver que se incorporaba bruscamente con expresión preocupada—. Pero Angela y Harry están desaparecidos.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó casi sin voz.

—Sabemos por las esclavas que están vivos…

—… pero no podemos ubicarlos con ellas. —le aclararon los gemelitos al ver que apuntaba su esclava con su varita.

—Pero ¿Qué ocurrió para que ellos estén desaparecidos? —preguntó con tono sereno, con la calma que se había autoimpuesto al notar que le estaban respondiendo los niños en lugar de los otros.

—Demasiado en un tiempo muy corto. Por eso no nos responden para darnos su ubicación. Además el uno no sabe lo ocurrido al otro, así que está privando su necesidad de calmarse a la de ayudar. —afirmó Hermione mirando su esclava.

—Harry debe estar asumiendo que Angela está con nosotros y la estamos cuidando, mientras que ella seguramente cree que él está inconsciente como George pero con nosotros. —la apoyó Ron.

—No. Harry por primera vez no está compartiendo con los vivos lamentándose por los seres queridos que han fallecido, sino que está compartiendo con los espíritus de los que han partido su tristeza por los que aún seguimos en este mundo y tenemos que vivir una vida que no queremos. Angela está durmiendo bajo un hechizo muggle para recuperar fuerzas y poder hacer frente tanto a su pasado como a su presente y futuro. —afirmó Luna.

Hermione y Ron se mordieron los labios mirando a la rubia para no decirle lo ilógico que les parecía lo que había dicho. Chris & Chris intentaron procesar lo dicho por ella, que de una forma extraña les parecía era lo acertado pero no lograban entender bien. Ginny asintió en forma ausente, preocupada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ninguno de ellos debe estar en condiciones para asumir nada sobre los demás luego de lo ocurrido con ellos en los enfrentamientos que estuvimos. Harry habría vuelto ya aunque sólo fuese para ver que estuviésemos medianamente bien antes de desaparecer a lidiar solo con lo ocurrido. Angela estaría llorando al lado de George pidiéndole que se recuperase pronto para que la ayudase a superar lo que vio y oyó. —la apoyó Neville, que estaba llegando junto a ellos con mucha dificultad.

—Deberías estar en cama. —lo regañó Ginny.

—Estamos en emergencia y estoy despierto. —le replicó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros, mientras su novia lo ayudaba a sentarse cerca.

—Déjalo. —dijo Hermione con tono cansado.

—No me digas que lo deje cuando soy responsable de su salud. —casi le gritó Ginny.

Jessica parpadeó. Apuntó con su varita a su esclava y le envió un mensaje corto a su papá con lo poco que había entendido. No entendía lo ocurrido, mucho menos las actitudes de todos tan extrañas, pero comprendió que debía apelar a toda su calma, autocontrol y serenidad para ayudar a resolver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para eso lo primero era desentenderse temporalmente del compromiso con su padre, a quien suponía los otros miembros de la Orden le contarían lo que sabían, mientras lograba poner las cosas en orden en Greenprairie.

—¿Mami Jessica? —preguntaron a coro los gemelitos asustados al verla enviar un mensaje por medio de la esclava.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Confíen en mí —les pidió con un tono maternal lleno de seguridad. Al verlos parpadear y asentir les sonrió con cariño. Los abrazó por los hombros y los llevó con ella a sentarse en el mueble de la sala—. Luna, Neville, por favor cuéntenme lo que pasó en Gringotts luego que desaparecí. —les pidió con tono suave pero de leve orden, pues había notado que eran los que se estaban comportando más normal de acuerdo a sus propias personalidades.

—Cuando Neville y yo llegamos al nivel de las bóvedas protegidas por los dragones, estaba Fred combatiendo a un mortífago y se acercaban cinco más. Nosotros detuvimos a cuatro de ellos mientras él intentaba frenar al otro, pero lo alcanzaron a herir. Mientras tanto el duende adusto sacaba a la menor de los Harris hacia arriba en un vagón —empezó a responderle Luna, intentando mantener un orden cronológico para que entendiese—. Seguimos peleando mientras ascendíamos.

—Liberamos en el proceso a los dragones. También escoltamos tanto a la niña como a los duendes custodios y el duende jefe hasta que estuvimos arriba, pero me hirieron en el camino. Christine atendió a Fred. A mí me envió aquí Luna apenas Christopher me curó lo más serio. Llevé a Fred a su cuarto flotando en una camilla y me quedé esperando a su lado que los otros llegasen. Por eso no supe más nada de lo sucedido hasta que todos llegaron aquí preguntando los unos por los otros. —continuó el castaño con tono de disculpa.

—Harry les había permitido a los niños aparecerse en el banco al ver la gran cantidad de heridos. Les ordenó permanecer siempre lejos de los ataques y limitándose a atender a los lastimados tanto de nuestro grupo como otros, pero siempre dándole prioridad a su seguridad. —aclaró Ginny al ver que la chica de ojos color miel arqueaba una ceja interrogante.

—No sólo cumplimos con la orden de Harry…

—… sino que cuidamos de Sue Harris…

—… hasta entregársela a Richard Harris.

—Su mamá y sus otros hermanos murieron. —le respondieron los niños parte de las otras preguntas que había hecho.

Jessica tragó saliva y apretó los abrazos en que los tenía contra sus costados.

—Yo confié en que ellos la mantendrían a salvo y me uní al combate para defender la mayor cantidad posible de civiles —continuó Luna—. Estos eran feroces y habían separado a casi todos, pero hacíamos lo posible por reagruparnos cuando tres esferas de luz blanca nos rodearon en tres sectores distintos del enfrentamiento. Voldemort había convocado transportadores espacio temporales para sacarnos divididos del lugar. Yo fui a dar a…

La rubia le contó todo lo vivido cerca de Earls Court hasta que Hermione y ella aparecieron con George inconsciente en la casa.

Ginny suspiró al ver que los miraba a su hermano, su amiga castaña y a ella, procediendo a contarle lo ocurrido en el orfanato. Tragó saliva al ver que la tristeza en los ojos miel se profundizaba a medida que contaba lo ocurrido allí, aunque Jessica no hizo ni siquiera un sonido o gesto que delatase la forma en que la estaba afectando lo que oía. La menuda pelirroja no pudo menos que admirar el temple de la chica.

Ron comprendió que era su turno cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él al terminar su hermana, sentándose y contándoles lo vivido en el cementerio. Hermione y él intentaron explicar el cómo se debía sentir su mejor amigo si no estaba inconsciente, pero no encontraban las palabras para expresar lo que comprendían por la férrea amistad que los unía.

—¿No podemos despertar a George? —les preguntó Jessica a los gemelitos, al entender que no podrían explicárselos.

—Sí, pero se angustiaría por…

—… la ausencia de Angela y recaería. —le respondieron confundidos porque lo plantease siquiera.

—Le daremos poción tranquilizante —afirmó Jessica con seguridad—. Vamos a despertar a Fred también, nos ayudará a calmarlo. Luna irá con nosotros tres por Angela mientras ustedes preparan todo aquí para atenderla. —les indicó a los niños, sonriendo al ver que abrían sus ojos castaños como platos para en seguida sonreír ampliamente.

»Ginny, ubica a Harry mediante tu anillo de compromiso —le ordenó mirándola con comprensión, sonriendo al ver que se golpeaba en la frente por no haberlo recordado—. Tranquila, es lógico que con todo lo que has vivido no lo pensaras. Lleva a Hermione y Ron contigo para que te ayuden a calmarlo por lo vivido en el cementerio y explicarle la situación de Angela sin alterarlo.

»Neville, por favor ayuda a Chris & Chris para que todo esté listo cuando regresemos con los dos. Es necesario que tengan presente que posiblemente Angela tenga problemas de memoria, así que deben buscar no sólo lo concerniente a atenderla físicamente sino también a ayudarnos con su parte mental y emotiva. —les planteó con firmeza, confiando en que ellos sabrían qué buscar en la casa para ayudarla en ese sentido sin alterarla.

Los nueve asintieron en seguida. Agradecían silenciosamente que Jessica se hubiese comportado como lo habría hecho su padre en una situación similar, cuando todos habían sido sobrepasados por lo vivido horas antes.

Ginny apuntó con su varita en su mano izquierda su anillo de compromiso en la derecha, como Harry le había explicado el día que se comprometieron. Percibió que estaba profundamente triste y se le atravesó un nudo en la garganta. Hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse y utilizó el otro hechizo para poderlo rastrear. Una vez que pudo visualizar su ubicación asintió en dirección a su hermano menor y su mejor amiga, que ya había convocado el maletín de medimagia de ella y lo tenía en su mano derecha. Apenas los dos la tomaron de sus brazos desapareció con ellos.

Al aparecer los tres en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, justo enfrente de donde en un futuro próximo estarían las tumbas de Lily y James Potter, un estremecimiento los sacudió. Al ver que un escasamente consciente Harry los miraba corrieron hacia él.

—Tranquilo, mi amor, todo va a estar bien. —le aseguró Ginny, congelándose al ver que le sonreía levemente con expresión ausente y perdía seguidamente el conocimiento.

—Concéntrate para que puedas evaluarlo. —le pidió Hermione angustiada.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, hermanita. —le aseguró Ron con tono lleno de confianza, al verla denegar con nerviosismo.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Le aplicó dos hechizos evaluadores y tres de sanación, pero aún así él seguía inconsciente y demasiado débil.

—Tendremos que hacerle una fuerte transferencia de magia y energía antes de intentar trasladarlo a la casa. —les dijo a sus dos acompañantes.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Hermione luego de mirar rápidamente alrededor. El lugar estaba desierto. Nadie los vería.

—Pero antes dale poción para dormir sin soñar. Lo menos que necesita es recuperar la consciencia en un cementerio y vernos a los tres pálidos. —agregó Ron rápidamente, inquieto.

Ginny asintió comprendiendo que tenía razón y buscó en su maletín un vial con la poción. Después de hacérsela tomar a su inconsciente prometido le hicieron la fuerte cesión de magia y energía. Tuvieron que beber cada uno un vaso de poción plateada, además de dársela también a Harry, antes de activar los trasladadores de las esclavas.

Al aparecer en Greenprairie supieron por los gemelitos y el castaño que el otro grupo aún no volvía con Angela. Media hora después tuvieron que despertar a Harry y llevarlo con ellos a la casa de los Brown en Faith, en cuyo jardín una muy asustada chica de pelo negro y ojos grises se encontraba encerrada en una burbuja plateada a la que sólo había podido entrar George. El pelirrojo había logrado tranquilizarla hasta el punto de no presentar una crisis respiratoria, pero no convencerla de quitar el extraño escudo e irse con ellos.

—Será mejor para ella que ustedes dos se alejen —les decía preocupada la medimaga a Jessica y Fred cuando aparecían Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron—. En su estado la cercanía de personas que en este momento no reconoce sólo la altera. —les explicó mientras los arrastraba hacia atrás por sus brazos.

—¿Alguna idea del porqué vino precisamente aquí? —les preguntó el medimago a los seis—. Tal vez el entender eso nos ayude a decirle algo que le haga confiar en que no le haremos daño y permitirnos ayudarla. —aclaró al ver que lo miraban nerviosos.

—Ella dice que le gusta mucho el olor de las rosas y las azucenas porque en cierta forma le hacen sentir que su mamá está con ella —respondió Harry mirando el sitio en que la chica estaba, cerca de los arbustos con esas flores. Aún estaba muy débil y apenas podía sostenerse en pie, pero al igual que sus amigos confiaba en que a él le permitiría acercarse. Al ver el sitio en que estaba pensó en que tal vez Angelica había estado allí con su hija y su sobrina de meses, tomando el sol mientras intentaba recuperarse bajo el cuidado de los amigos de Jennifer—. No es exactamente un recuerdo de lo que me ha hablado, pero tal vez…

—Estuvo aquí con su mamá siendo muy pequeña. —completó Christine mirando a la chica pensativa.

—Eso tiene sentido —comentó Christopher, explicándose mejor al ver que los chicos lo miraban interrogantes—. Los pacientes que he atendido por problemas de memoria se comportan instintivamente. Por la evaluación que logramos hacerle cuando apareció aquí, antes que se encerrase en esa burbuja, tiene una seria herida en su cabeza que por su ubicación debe haberle generado una perdida de memoria casi total. Tomando en cuenta el problema de salud que todos ustedes presentan, según le dijeron a la periodista que los entrevistó hace un par de meses, eso sólo agrava su percepción no sólo de si misma sino de su entorno.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarla a mejorar? —preguntó Jessica preocupada.

—En cuanto logremos que se tranquilice y nos deje atenderla habrá que darle cada hora tres cucharadas de esta poción. —le respondió el medimago escribiendo el nombre en un pergamino.

—Yo confío… en ti pero… tengo miedo… y me duele… tanto la cabeza… como el pecho. —escucharon que le decía a George con desesperación.

—Iré a buscar la Memoratum Exsolutum. —dijo decidida la medimaga antes de desaparecer.

—Traigan de la poción que toma para sus pulmones y no se acerquen hasta que yo se los indique. —les indicó Harry muy serio a los otros, antes de avanzar hacia los dos en la burbuja con paso lento pero seguro—. Tranquila, no sólo no te voy a hacer ningún daño sino que te puedo ayudar para que te sientas mejor. Tu mamá confía en que siempre nos cuidaremos mutuamente, hazlo tú también. —le aseguró a Angela en tono bajo y suave en cuanto estuvo justo afuera del escudo de la chica. Notó que la chica intuitivamente intentaba evaluarlo y bajó tanto su Occlumancia como todas sus barreras para que lo hiciese con facilidad, sonriéndole con cariño para transmitirle confianza—. Voy a entrar y ayudarte, sólo sígueme mirando.

—Pero estás… muy mal… de salud. —protestó Angela frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo relájate y confía en mí —le pidió Harry con tono dulce pero firme, avanzando a través del escudo como si no existiese. Al llegar junto a ella, que no había despegado sus ojos grises llenos de curiosidad de sus esmeraldas, le sonrió y se arrodilló frente a ella. Extendió su mano derecha hacia la cabeza de la chica y le acarició el lado de la cabeza herido, sobre el pasamontañas, permitiendo que fluyese su energía esmeralda—. Shhh, tranquila, duerme, George y yo cuidaremos de ti, Angela. —le aseguró en un suave susurro.

—Harry… hermanito. —musitó la chica antes de adormilarse en brazos de su prometido.

George suspiró y miró agradecido a su cuñado, quitando entre los dos el escudo que los tenía a los tres aislados del contorno.

—No sé qué le dijiste para convencerla de permitirte entrar, mucho menos que has hecho para adormecerla, pero está menos alterada. —le aseguró Christopher luego de evaluarla con su varita. Había llegado corriendo con los otros chicos junto a ellos apenas desaparecer la burbuja plateada.

—Aquí está la poción. —aseveró Christine que acababa de aparecer y se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

Le dieron la de la memoria y la de sus pulmones, calmándose al ver que entraba en un sueño más profundo y relajado. Los dos medimagos insistieron hasta que Harry les permitió evaluarlo y darle un par de pociones, además de aplicarle un par de hechizos sanadores. También lograron que les prometiese que les comunicarían si cualquiera de los dos presentaba una recaída antes de que los chicos desapareciesen del #7 de Faith hacia Greenprairie.

Una hora más tarde Jessica, Christine y Christopher suspiraban cansadamente, luego de enviar las doce esferas diagnóstico a Jennifer por medio de _Fawkes_. Eran los únicos despiertos en la casa, pues eran los que no tenían heridas y habían obligado a los demás a tomar poción para dormir sin soñar.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que Angela se recupere? — preguntó Christine seria.

—¿Por qué no cede la inflamación interna en su cabeza con la poción que le dieron mamá y papá? —planteó Christopher también serio.

—No lo sé. Esperemos que mejore o tendremos que pedirles de nuevo ayuda con ella. —les respondió Jessica con sinceridad.

Al sentir su esclava calentarse suspiró. No había pasado suficiente tiempo para que la medimaga hubiese examinado las esferas diagnóstico. Leyó el mensaje y suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Cómo vamos a manejar…

—… la situación con ellos? —le preguntaron los gemelitos, que habían leído el mensaje sobre sus hombros.

—Lo mejor que podamos. —les respondió Jessica con resignación antes de darles acceso a los Potter.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntaron Lily y James a coro apenas aparecerse.

—Hola —los saludó la chica de ojos miel con una tranquilizadora sonrisa—. Durmiendo en sus respectivas camas. —les respondió seguidamente su pregunta.

—Hola. Perdona pero hemos estado muy angustiados. —se disculpó James, mientras Lily la miraba con ansiedad.

—Tranquilos los comprendo. Vamos para que los vean. —los tranquilizó la chica de ojos miel, pidiéndoles que la siguiesen.


	32. Preocupaciones y Varitas

_Resumen: Una joven impulsiva desata una situación beneficiosa pero difícil de manejar. Un rescate complicado que da la oportunidad de una conversación muy difícil. Una abuela se hace una promesa importante a si misma luego de enterarse de secretos que no puede compartir con otros._

_**32: Preocupaciones y Varitas**_

Sirius, Remus, Angelica, Jennifer, Alice y Frank habían estado tan inquietos por los chicos luego del ataque a Gringotts, al igual que los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían estado junto a ellos, que Lily había usado su ascendiente como madre sobre su hijo adolescente para lograr que ese mismo jueves se presentasen ante todos en Deercourage. Sólo serían unos minutos, pues a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche y estado en cama toda la mañana Harry seguía muy débil cuando fueron a hablar con él a la hora del almuerzo. Angela seguía sin recordar nada y sus pulmones estaban resintiendo fuertemente la alteración que los tenía a todos respirando mal, pero al menos estaba relativamente tranquila e intentando adaptarse a su situación.

—Buenas noches señores. —saludó Harry respetuoso, intentando inútilmente que no se notase lo irregular de su respiración además de no haber logrado transmitirle suficiente fuerza a su voz. Estando en cama había lograr disimular ante sus padres lo mal que se sentía, pero cada minuto que pasaba de pie estaba pesando cada vez más en su salud.

—Buenas noches chicos. Por favor siéntense. —los saludó y les pidió el director en nombre de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que estaban presentes (Emmeline, Edgar, Aberforth y los protegidos de los Guerreros del Fénix), muy preocupado.

—Lo siento profesor… pero sólo hemos venido… a agradecerles la… colaboración que nos… prestaron hace dos días —se negó Harry lo más sutilmente posible, sin poder evitar las pausas al hablar—. Debemos retirarnos… por el bien de… ustedes y nosotros. —terminó en voz cada vez más baja y cerrando los párpados por el fuerte mareo que se le presentó.

Ginny y Ron se apresuraron a sujetarlo y desaparecer con él, justo cuando perdía el conocimiento.

—¡Marte! —exclamaron asustados los miembros de la O.D.F.—. Chicos, esper… —intentaron detener a los otros, suspirando al verlos desaparecer a casi todos.

—No apareceremos… en ningún ataque… como grupo completo… hasta que nos hayamos… recuperado, pero… mantendremos contacto… con el profesor… Dumbledore cada… dos o tres días para… que no se inquieten por… nuestra desaparición. —les dijo Luna con voz tranquila, a pesar de su respiración irregular, antes de desaparecer.

—¿Jennifer? —le preguntaron a coro sus acompañantes de inmediato.

—No puedo estar segura sin haberlos evaluado, pero por lo poco que pude ver su problema respiratorio es severo. En Marte el choque de la Maldición Asesina con el rayo transportador le ha generado además algún trastorno grave, porque estoy segura que se estaba desmayando cuando Venus y Urano lo sostuvieron para llevárselo. —les respondió muy preocupada.

—Intentaré convencerlos para que te permitan atenderlos personalmente o a través de las esferas que han usado antes. —afirmó Albus mirando a su hija medimaga, antes de convocar a _Fawkes_ y dirigirse a la biblioteca para escribirles con tranquilidad.

—Diana tenía la mirada extraviada. Y el abultamiento en su pasamontañas indica que tiene la cabeza vendada. —opinó Sirius preocupado. Abrazó a su esposa por los hombros en señal de apoyo, al verla denegar cabizbaja con la mano derecha en su pecho adolorido.

—¿Por qué a Angelica y a los chicos los ha afectado en su sistema respiratorio lo hecho por Voldemort y a los demás no? —le preguntó intrigado Aberforth a su sobrina medimaga, mientras le tendía a la rebelde un frasquito con un brebaje que le había enviado especialmente un medimago hindú amigo suyo.

—No lo sé. —le respondió Jennifer con sinceridad.

—El ataque en… las cercanías de Bristol… hace un año. —les planteó Angelica.

—¿En el que casi matan a los diez chicos mayores y por el que murieron los padres de los niños? —preguntó intrigado Edgar.

—Yo estaba… investigando… si una amiga… —intentó explicarse Angelica luego de asentir.

—Del colegio vivía en la zona con el maldito que le desgració la vida —continuó Sirius por ella, su voz muy similar a gruñidos, pensando en Dorothy Spears y Severus Snape para imprimirle credibilidad a su tono y expresión—. En lugar de esperar a que pudiese acompañarla se fue sola y se vio envuelta en el ataque. No la hirieron seriamente porque desapareció hacia San Mungo con dos niños heridos, poco antes que se desatase la masacre. No había dicho nada antes porque jamás vio a los chicos y sabía que me enojaría con ella por irse sola. Logré que me lo contase anoche.

—Durante un par… de días me costó… bastante coordinar… bien mis ideas. —dijo Angelica fingiendo rememorar lo supuestamente ocurrido.

Ella le había dicho a Sirius algo muy cercano a la verdad: su capacidad para percibir los cambios en la energía del espacio tiempo la había afectado de alguna forma por el intento de Voldemort para trasladarlos en el espacio y el tiempo, lo cual había sido evitado por el bloqueo temporal que les impedía a los chicos el regresar a su propio época generándoles a los trece el problema respiratorio. Después habían armado de mutuo acuerdo la mentira que dirían para encubrir la situación.

Los tenía muy preocupados que la respiración de Angelica parecía ponerse cada vez peor y, por lo que acababan de ver, con los chicos estaba ocurriendo lo mismo.

Albus regresó a la sala con su expresión llena de frustración y les indicó que se dirigiesen al Salón de Reuniones, para comenzar con el encuentro formal de la O.D.F. en cuanto llegasen los que faltaban que no tardarían en llegar.

Dos horas después se sobresaltaron al escuchar a alguien tocando a la puerta de la habitación en que siempre se reunían.

—Disculpen señores. ¿Podríamos hablar… con la señora Angelica? —escucharon la voz del niño que se hacía llamar Saturno.

James se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta, con Sirius tras él empuñando su varita. Al abrirla vieron a los niños mirarlos con nerviosismo un par de minutos, inmóviles, antes de tenderles unas pociones y un pergamino con instrucciones.

—Nos alivia bastante… el problema respiratorio. —les dijo Christine al ver que James tomaba los viales mirándolos interrogante.

—Es todo lo que hemos… conseguido hasta ahora. Pero… seguimos investigando. —completó Christopher.

—¿Cómo siguen Diana y Marte? —preguntó de inmediato Sirius.

—En cuanto mejoren… les avisaremos. —le respondieron los niños a coro, después de hacer un gesto de frustración.

—Si permiten que Jennifer… —empezó a plantearles Remus, que se había acercado al oír sus voces infantiles.

—No podemos. —lo interrumpieron los gemelitos a coro.

—Comprendan que queremos ayudarlos por la misma razón que ustedes trajeron esto para mi novia. —les dijo Sirius exasperado, agitando el pergamino con las instrucciones, conteniéndose a duras penas para no gritarles.

—Lo que pasó con Benjy… y la familia Major… no se repetirá. —denegó Christine.

—Chicos, tienen que dejar de culparse por eso. —les dijo Frank con su tono grave y sereno. A él también le había permitido el director acercarse a la puerta, mientras que a los demás se los había prohibido por gestos silenciosos.

—Enviaremos más a la… señora Angelica con _Fawkes…_ mientras no consigamos un… tratamiento más efectivo. —les dijo Christopher señalando los viales.

—Debemos irnos. —finalizaron los gemelitos a coro antes de ubicar las varitas frente a sus rostros cubiertos por pasamontañas, para luego apuntar con ellas sus esclavas y desaparecer.

—No sabía que los chicos aún tenían acceso al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. —planteó Edgar mirando a James interrogante, mientras Sirius le daba a beber la primera dosis de poción a Angelica según las instrucciones en el pergamino que le habían dado los gemelitos.

—Marte, Venus, Diana, Júpiter, Electra, Mercurio, Neptuno, Leto, Gea, Urano, Isis y Saturno tienen acceso al #12 Deercourage Place, mi casa —respondió James con tono firme y molesto—. A lo que no tienen, han tenido, ni tendrán acceso mientras yo esté vivo, es a los secretos de la Orden del Fénix, este salón donde nos reunimos y lo que en el mismo se guarda, ni a nuestras reuniones.

—No te enojes conmigo, James. Si lo he comentado es porque es un poco… extraño tu comportamiento con ellos cuando en algún momento los consideraste magos oscuros por haber usado las Maldiciones Imperdonables —le explicó el rubio. Levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador al verlo entrecerrar los ojos avellanas y oír a Las Protectoras gruñir amenazantes, aún la que estaba sentada respirando mal—. Lo que quiero hacer notar es que confiamos en esos doce chicos porque nos han demostrado una y otra vez con hechos que son de buen corazón y jamás ayudarían a Voldemort ni a nadie que piense como ese asesino.

»Esa es la mejor prueba de lo que les estaba diciendo antes que llamasen los niños a la puerta. No importa quienes son nuestros familiares —afirmó mirando primero a Alice y luego a Sirius—, tampoco nuestras capacidades mágicas —continuó posando su vista en Arabella—, o los trastornos de salud por maldiciones que nos aquejen —siguió con sus ojos verdes claros primero dirigidos a Remus y luego a Angelica—, lo importante es lo que hacemos y todos aquí estamos luchando por construir un futuro.

»Quien nos está traicionando está en esta habitación y no es el familiar de alguno de nosotros sonsacando información, estoy convencido de ello. Pero también estoy de acuerdo con James en que no podemos dejar que la desconfianza destruya la Orden del Fénix. Si un Potter está dispuesto a arriesgarse por sus amigos de esa forma, dándole incluso al traidor la oportunidad de recapacitar y alejarse del enemigo, entonces yo también lo estoy.

—Y yo. —afirmó de inmediato Frank, que sabía lo difícil que había sido tanto para James hacer aquel planteamiento como para Edgar el apoyarlo. Entendía que le estaban dando una última oportunidad de rectificar a quien quiera que fuese, por considerarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos sus amigos, antes de emprender una ofensiva feroz para descubrir al traidor y detenerlo definitivamente.

James miró seguidamente a su mejor amigo, suspirando al ver que le pedía con su mirada que lo perdonase y bajaba la cabeza. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que Sirius no lo apoyaba ciegamente y a los dos les dolía. Pero la posición del joven hombre de ojos grises, pelo negro azulado y porte aristocrático respecto al traidor era fieramente determinada: si el perfecto niño de los Black había sido perseguido y asesinado por intentar desertar de la oscuridad, entonces el traidor a la luz no merecía un mejor final.

Desde que la palabra "traidor" había surgido por primera vez en la Orden del Fénix la sombra de Régulus Arcturus Black Black había ensombrecido la mirada y entristecido el corazón de su hermano mayor, quien se culpaba de haber permitido que sus padres los distanciasen a tal punto que cuando el menor necesitó ayuda no se la pidió.

James se giró entonces a mirar a Remus, que tenía el ceño fruncido por el intercambio de miradas y gestos entre él y Sirius. Pero al sentir sobre si mismo la mirada interrogante de los avellanas se tensó, el hombre luchando contra sus instintos de licántropo. Al cabo de unos minutos las pupilas se dilataron y alargaron un poco, mostrando que habían ganado los instintos, justo antes que el hombre bajase la cabeza derrotado.

James suspiró comprensivo. Para un lobo la supervivencia de la manada se superponía a todo lo demás y la existencia de un traidor en la Orden del Fénix era algo que atentaba contra la vida de "los miembros de la manada de Remus": Jennifer, Lily, Angélica, James, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Frank y Albus.

James miró entonces al cuarto Merodeador, sonriéndole con apoyo al ver que asentía. Pero comprendió de su leve cabezadita en dirección al rostro severo de Minerva McGonagall que no se atrevía a opinar.

Peter hubiese querido aprovechar lo planteado en esa reunión para confesar que él era el traidor, explicarles el porqué se había visto obligado a eso y pedirles ayuda con su pareja y su madre. El planteamiento de James y el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Minerva casi lo habían convencido, pero justo cuando iba a hablar sintió arder la marca en su brazo.

Había aprendido a tenerle mucho respeto a las capacidades mágicas de Lord Voldemort y mucho miedo al terrible mago. No tenía fuerza de voluntad para oponérsele, pues se la había quebrado entre la poción que le hizo tomar durante sus primeros encuentros y los castigos a los que lo sometía en la mayoría de sus entrevistas.

No creía poder huir de él por la marca en su brazo. Sigfrida y él habían estado investigando y no habían conseguido una forma de quitarla; tampoco de bloquearla para que no pudiese ubicarlos con ella. Ante esto él le había dicho a su novia que si estaba embarazada, como sospechaban, sería mejor que le pidiese a Snape una poción para abortar. No quería ver a su hijo morir antes de nacer a consecuencia de una Maldición Cruciatus, como las que acostumbraba aplicarles su amo por la menor falla, como le había pasado a una pobre muggle tan sólo unos días atrás durante un ataque. La joven de tez blanca y pelo negro, que tenía un embarazo bastante avanzado, había abortado por culpa de la maldición torturadora poco antes de fallecer.

Tanto Sigfrida como él estaban marcados, aunque lo odiasen con toda su alma. Hasta donde sabían todos los que habían intentado desertar, ocultándose, cortándose el brazo e inclusive fingiéndose muertos, habían terminado asesinados. _"El Señor Oscuro ha demostrado ser muy poderoso y enterarse siempre de lo que quiere saber. Por mucho que quiera a mis amigos no hay forma de que yo deje las filas de Lord Voldemort sin condenar a __muerte a mi madre, a mi mujer y a mí mismo"_, pensó Peter triste.

—Yo también apoyo a James —afirmó Lily, entrecerrando sus esmeraldas al ver que la mayoría de los que no habían dicho su decisión la miraban con una expresión que decía claramente: "Obvio, eres su esposa"—. Les aclaro que es Lily Evans quien está de acuerdo totalmente con James Potter, porque Lily Potter quiere estrangular con sus propias manos a quien está poniendo en peligro a Harry James Potter Evans. —aclaró y levantó levemente su mentón desafiante. Sonrió maléficamente al ver que casi todos tragaban saliva y la miraban con miedo, a excepción de James que sonreía orgulloso.

—Alice Yaxley apoya a Frank Longbottom, Edgar Bones y James Potter por las mismas razones que Lily Evans. Sólo aclaro que si el traidor no habla pronto, si es cierto lo que dice Minerva y lo están chantajeando, no dudaré en usar sobre él o ella incluso las Maldiciones Imperdonables si pone aunque sea en un mínimo riesgo la seguridad de Neville.

Sus oyentes abrieron mucho los ojos y se estremecieron, tragando saliva a continuación. La joven mujer rubia de ojos plateados era normalmente dulce y amable, pero cuando se enojaba era de temer tanto o más que sus tres amigas desde el colegio. Era muy hábil con la varita y por su trabajo como auror había aprendido a ejecutar las tres peores maldiciones, así que su amenaza tenía mucho peso.

—Quien esté traicionando al profesor Dumbledore no merece perdón. —opinó Hagrid.

A sus palabras siguieron casi veinte minutos de tenso silencio, en que todos intercambiaron miradas de tensa expectación.

—Ya que nadie dice ni hace nada de provecho acompaño a Angelica y Jennifer a su casa, para que mi novia pueda descansar y empezar a recuperarse con su tratamiento. —gruñó Sirius luego de sentir vibrar el pergamino en su mano y ver que respiraba cada vez peor.

—Vamos. —lo apoyó Remus también en algo muy similar a un gruñido.

—Un momento —pidió Albus, frunciendo levemente el ceño al oír gruñidos de desacuerdo de sus yernos—. James ha hecho un planteamiento muy serio. Alastor y Minerva han expuesto sus puntos de vista y preocupaciones al respecto —_"En contra de mi voluntad, pues quería que esto se manejase individualmente y en privado"_, pensó pero no lo dijo en voz alta—. Quiero dejar en claro que, aunque no sabía que James haría esta noche ese planteamiento, lo apoyo en que no podemos permitir que la desconfianza nos destruya como grupo.

»Sin embargo, mientras quien nos está traicionando no pida ayuda si es que la necesita, o se le detenga definitivamente, las misiones seguirán siendo asignadas de forma privada y les insisto en que se mantengan alerta. No les voy a prohibir el comunicarse entre ustedes lo que consideren que afecte a su propia seguridad o las de sus familias, porque como ha dicho James esas son decisiones que cada uno de ustedes debe tomar. Pero la información que les sea proporcionada de forma individual, que concierna a nuestra misión como grupo para detener a Lord Voldemort, si les prohíbo terminantemente el intercambiarla entre ustedes hasta tanto no resolvamos el serio problema de seguridad que tenemos.

»Por último, quiero hacer énfasis en que si el traidor necesita ayuda pero no se ha atrevido a pedirla en esta reunión por temor a no ser el único infiltrado, las reacciones de los demás o cualquier otro motivo, puede acercarse a mí de forma privada.

Todos fruncieron el ceño al oírlo, mostrando preocupación en sus miradas. A excepción de Minerva y Alastor ninguno había pensado en la posibilidad que hubiese más de un traidor. Peter incluso se estremeció con terror, pues no había suministrado a Voldemort información de interés desde el día que Los Merodeadores se inventaron la canción con que hicieron dormir a Harry y Neville.

—No estoy asegurando que exista más de un traidor. Sólo estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad que el enemigo le esté haciendo creer eso a quien nos está traicionando si lo está manipulando a través del temor —aclaró Albus al ver sus expresiones—. Ahora retírense todos a descansar y hacer lo necesario para recuperarse de los últimos ataques.

—Sí señor. —aceptaron todos serios.

Albus suspiró al verlos despedirse y retirarse con expresiones llenas de tensión y ansiedad.

—Quiero hablar contigo —se dijeron al mismo tiempo él y James serios y en voz baja, sonriendo ante la coincidencia. Sin embargo en ese momento apareció _Fawkes_ entre ellos con una lechuza muerta entre sus garras portando un pergamino aún amarrado entre sus patas—. La han asesinado cuando estaba por atravesar las barreras del colegio —le confió Albus a James lo que le acababa de transmitir su fiel fénix mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Es de un egresado reciente del colegio que vive en Escocia. Hablaremos luego.

James asintió y lo acompañó a la sala para despedirlo, pues sabía que viajaría por la red flú al igual que estaban haciendo los demás con la finalidad de no generar inquietudes sobre las formas de acceder a la mansión Potter.

Una vez que todos se habían marchado y verificaron las barreras de seguridad, Lily y James se miraron y asintieron. Ella tomó al niño de brazos de Idun y le arregló la manta en que lo tenía envuelto antes de asentir de nuevo, desapareciendo de inmediato por medio de la esclava de James que los había abrazado. Idun los acompañó mientras Tyr se quedaba en la mansión para avisarles si algo se presentaba.

Apenas aparecieron en Greenprairie subieron a la habitación en que dormían su hijo adolescente y el pelirrojo alto. Vieron que Ron estaba sentado luchando con su propio malestar para cuidar de su mejor amigo, cambiándole el paño húmedo sobre la frente para ayudar a bajarle un poco la fiebre que tenía. Lily le indicó por señas que ella se ocuparía, entregándole el bebé a su esposo.

Frunció el ceño al ver que denegaba con una suave sonrisa y le ordenó con gesto imperioso que fuese a su cama de inmediato, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver que tragaba saliva y la obedecía. James sonrió y salió del cuarto con su pequeño de meses. Se dirigió a los otros cuartos para ver cómo se encontraban los otros chicos, luego de recostar al bebé en la cuna en el cuarto en que se quedaban allí. La mayoría estaban ya dormidos, a excepción de Ginny que estaba haciendo rondas por los cuartos y fue llevada por él a su propia habitación a que durmiese luego que se encontrasen en el pasillo del segundo piso.

Lily y James se turnaron para cuidar a Harry toda la noche, durmiendo unas horas cada uno, luego de darle órdenes a Idun y Sif de turnarse también para estar al pendiente de despertar al que estuviese descansando si se presentaba algún cambio con alguno de los otros chicos durante las rondas que hacían en la casa para verificar su estado.

El domingo en la tarde, un par de horas después de almorzar, Angela miraba a través de la ventana a los niños jugando en el pequeño jardín posterior de la casa con el perrito. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras intentaba forzar su mente a recordar, una vez más. Les había hecho creer a todos casi media hora antes que se había quedado dormida, pues ya no soportaba sus expresiones preocupadas mal disimuladas.

Enarcó las cejas cuando las risas de los niños le dispararon un recuerdo de los gemelitos, Jessica y ella jugando a las escondidas entre unos árboles, desde donde se podía ver una casa blanca grande de tres pisos con muchas ventanas de formas curiosas pero todas de suaves curvas. Empezó a respirar aceleradamente por la emoción, pues era el primer recuerdo que tenía y no era un simple destello que se escapaba de su mente como agua entre sus dedos.

—Tiene que ser algo importante para mí. —murmuró cuando en el recuerdo se detuvo a mirar unos rosales y luego se repitió toda la imagen en su mente.

Dudó si debía ir con los otros chicos para contarles y pedirles que la acompañaran al lugar, pero recordó las ojeras y el aspecto demacrado de la mayoría. Incluso Hermione, Luna, Jessica, Chris & Chris tenían aspecto enfermizo por los problemas respiratorios que todavía presentaban los doce.

—Iré solamente unos minutos para verificar que puedo llegar con sólo ese recuerdo, que no hay peligro y no molestaremos a ninguna familia que pueda vivir ahí en esta época. Luego regresaré a buscarlos para que me acompañen. —se dijo a si misma en tono bajo y convincente, con el pitido que tenía su respiración de fondo, intentando con esto acallar la voz de regaño en su cabeza que le decía no hiciese locuras.

Sonrió con picardía al pensar que era igualita a la de la castaña de pelo enmarañado, sintiendo unas ganas casi irresistibles de decirle lo que planeaba sólo para oírla regañarla de viva voz. Frunció el ceño recordando las explicaciones que la rubia y la castaña le habían dado. _"¿Por qué necesito que Hermione me regañe y Luna me dé sus extraños consejos para sentirme en familia? ¿Por que no me siento así con tía Lily? ¿Por qué tío James me miró tan extraño cuando pregunté por el significado del fénix en la capa que tenía cuando me aparecí en la casa de los señores Brown?"_, se planteó inquieta.

Se masajeó la sien derecha para ayudarse a calmar un poco el fuerte dolor de cabeza, mientras usaba uno de sus dones como le explicó la menuda pelirroja. Ginny le había dicho que sólo podía repetirle lo que ella misma le había explicado al respecto, pues quien lo había usado siempre de esa forma era ella. Le extrañaba mucho la negativa de los chicos a hablar con su mamá cuando se los planteó, ya que según le habían dicho era Angelica quien le había enseñado aquello y otras cosas. Si no presionó con eso fue porque vio que su novio y sus amigos se estresaban mucho, especialmente Harry que estaba bastante débil por lo que le había ocurrido y haber ido a buscarla a la casa de los medimagos recién lo habían encontrado.

Miró nerviosa hacia la puerta del cuarto. No quería preocupar a su novio, sus hermanitos, los niños y sus amigos, pero tampoco decirles lo poco que había recordado y que se empeñasen en acompañarla. Ya le habían tenido que decir que estaban en medio de una guerra, por lo que había leído en El Profeta el viernes en la mañana antes que se diesen cuenta que se lo había recibido a la lechuza, y no quería ponerlos en peligro. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que no había vuelto a ver desde ese día la capa blanca con la imagen del fénix, los guantes y las botas que había tenido en el momento en que apareció en casa de los señores Brown.

Abrió la puerta del guardarropa buscando lo que llevaba en ese entonces y sólo consiguió el pasamontañas. Gruñó porque no le habían querido responder muchas preguntas que hizo al respecto pero sí le habían ordenado no salir de casa sin uno de ellos y con aquello puesto. La enojaba mucho que no le aclarasen cosas pero quisiesen controlar cada paso que daba, por mínimo que fuera. Comprendía que estaban preocupados por ella, pero sentía que se ahogaba.

Cerró la puerta del guardarropa dejando el pasamontañas allí y empezó a recorrer visualmente el cuarto una vez más, intentando de nuevo que algo de lo que estaba allí le despertase algún otro recuerdo. Su mirada se detuvo en la pluma y los pergaminos sobre el pequeño escritorio. Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos grises chispearon con decisión.

Apenas terminar de escribirles la nota y ubicarla sobre la cama vacía se echó sobre sus hombros la capa negra de viaje y desapareció. No consideraba necesario cubrirse el rostro con el molesto pasamontañas, pues razonó que con la capucha de la capa era suficiente y si veía cualquier cosa sospechosa volvería de inmediato. Al dejar de sentir que pasaba por un tubo que la apretaba fuertemente se tomó la cabeza vendada con las manos, mientras su rostro mostraba un gesto inconfundible de dolor. Aún así su varita estaba en su mano derecha y sus ojos grises miraban rápidamente a su alrededor.

No vio a nadie, aunque tenía la sensación que era observada. Se movió con cuidado hacia los rosales que había visto en el recuerdo y miró los árboles cercanos. Se veían más jóvenes, algunos incluso eran sólo arbolitos más bajitos que ella, lo cual tenía sentido si pensaba en lo que le explicaron sobre un viaje involuntario en el tiempo hacia el pasado.

Caminó lentamente alrededor de la casa hasta que llegó a la puerta delantera, de un color dorado oscuro, donde se quedó mirando fijamente el Escudo Dunedain que estaba dibujado en un color plateado. No estaba segura cómo lo sabía, pero el unicornio alado, el fénix, el delfín y el león deberían haber sido blancos con reflejos dorados y rojos. Leyó atentamente el mensaje escrito en el marco con caracteres alargados y de curvas suaves:

_Bienvenidos los que piensan, hablan y actúan según los dictados de su corazón y su mente_

Luego subió su mirada sobre el arco en que finalizaba la puerta en la parte superior y detalló el altorrelieve de las varitas enlazadas por flores y estrellas sobre ésta. Una era idéntica a la suya y la otra a la de Jessica, estaba segura. Golpeó suavemente con los nudillos y al no oír respuesta se atrevió a abrir la puerta, pues tenía la impresión que la casa estaba desierta. Retiró la capucha de su capa hacia atrás para poder ver mejor. Al entrar vio un escrito en la pared de enfrente, en las mismos caracteres de curvas suaves, arqueando las cejas con curiosidad y acercándose a leerlo en voz baja:

_La magia y la energía en la naturaleza abundan. Mas sólo si vives el amor en todas las formas que existe podrás aprender, usar y dar las energías que vibran de diversas maneras en todo aquello que por ti y todos persiste_

—Por mí y por todos, una misma esencia expresándose en distintos seres, razas, culturas, creencias y vivencias —comentó en voz un poco más alta, acariciando con su mano izquierda donde decía "diversas maneras" en la lengua Dunedain—. Es una lástima que aún existan muchos muggles, magos, duendes y elfos que no comprendan algo tan básico.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Luthien, con mucha curiosidad tanto en su tono de voz como en su mirada, apuntándole con su varita.

—Buenas tardes señora —la saludó Angela respetuosamente, en cuanto se recuperó lo suficiente del sobresalto para que su respiración le permitiese hablar. También quitó el escudo que había puesto instintivamente al percibir que alguien se le acercaba justo un momento antes que la señora le hablase, a pesar de estar distraída con la inscripción—. Disculpe usted que irrumpiese en su casa. He venido buscando algún recuerdo que me ayude a recuperar mi memoria —le explicó lentamente, pues no sólo comprendía su expresión de desconfianza y el análisis que le estaba haciendo sino que sus instintos le decían que podía confiar en ella—. No sé mi nombre pero mis amigos me dicen Diana. ¿Me podría decir cómo se llama usted?

—Mi nombre es Luthien. Creí que lo sabías —le planteó lentamente mientras terminaba el rápido análisis visual que le estaba haciendo. Frunció el ceño por un momento al verla encogerse de hombros, suavizando de nuevo su expresión al ver que se ponía nerviosa—. Soy Guía de la Salud y si me permites evaluarte con mi varita es muy posible que pueda ayudarte a sanar tanto del problema respiratorio que presentas como del que tienes con tu memoria y los otros trastornos de salud que te aquejan. —le planteó con tono suave.

—No quiero generarle molestias ni distraerla de sus labores. Yo sólo vine aquí porque tuve un recuerdo del jardín de su casa. —se disculpó Angela nerviosa.

—Tranquila. No me molesta de ninguna manera su presencia en mi casa. Si el venir aquí los ayuda a usted y sus amigos con sus problemas de memoria son bienvenidos. —le aseguró Luthien con una sonrisa y tono amable.

—¿Usted conoce a mis amigos? —le preguntó Angela esperanzada.

—Sólo a los jóvenes Electra y Marte —le aclaró la señora—. Pero me gustaría mucho conocerlos a todos. —añadió rápidamente al ver que se entristecía.

—¿Entonces no le molestaría que viniesen? —le preguntó la chica nerviosa—. Yo quisie… —intentó plantearle su idea, pero se mareó fuertemente y cerró sus ojos. Apenas si alcanzó a apoyarse en la pared cercana, deslizándose por ella hacia el piso.

—¡Joven! —exclamó Luthien asustada, apresurándose a ayudarla para que no se golpease contra el piso—. Shhh, tranquila, no hables —le indicó con tono suave cuando vio que se esforzaba en hablar, suponía que para intentar disculparse—.Si estás de acuerdo en que te ayude aprieta dos veces mi mano. —le indicó, pues por ley debía pedirle permiso para asistirla con sus conocimientos y por lo irregular de la respiración de la chica no consideraba prudente que hablase.

Angela de inmediato le dio su consentimiento como le indicaba, pues se estaba sintiendo bastante mal. La escuchó decir una serie de hechizos en la lengua Dunedain, pero no se atrevió a abrir sus párpados para mirarla porque se sentía aún muy mareada.

—Voy a recostarla en una camilla que he hecho aparecer y llevarla al cuarto cercano —le indicó la señora Dunedain con tono suave para que no se asustase. No le gustaba ni un poco el mal estado de salud de la chica, a pesar de los hechizos que le había aplicado para estabilizarla—. Allí tengo unas pociones que la ayudarán.

—Gracias. —musitó Angela.

Quince minutos más tarde Luthien detallaba el rostro de la chica, adormilada por las pociones que le había dado, cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta delantera de la casa. _"Angelica, Jennifer y Albus entran directamente. Aragorn, Eowyn, Arwen y Faramir también y están aislados con el señor Mithrandir para su entrenamiento. Deben ser los otros chicos que han venido a buscarla, pues más nadie sabe de esta casa del mundo de los magos y los pocos de mi raza que saben de ella me avisarían con una esfera antes de venir"_, pensó mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

—Buenas tardes señora —la saludó nervioso Harry apenas ella abrir la puerta—. Disculpe que la moleste en su casa, pero Diana nos dejó una nota diciendo que venía y no la he visto en el jardín.

—Buenas tardes. Su amiga está aquí conmigo —le respondió con expresión seria—. Sin embargo, si quieren verla tendrán que venir todos sin esos atuendos y sin cubrir sus rostros. —añadió al ver una sonrisa aflorar en lo que lograba ver del rostro del joven por el pasamontañas. Le molestaba verlo con el atuendo que usaban para pelear, según sabía por su esposo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó asustado el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—Lo que ha escuchado. Quiero ver los rostros de quienes han viajado en el tiempo con mi nieta. —sentenció Luthien.

—¿Su nieta? —preguntó Harry con voz estrangulada.

—La hija de Angelica Dumbledore con el joven Sirius Black, que debido a sus problemas de memoria no sabe su nombre y se hace llamar Diana. —especificó la señora mirándolo con firmeza.

Harry se quedó paralizado por un par de minutos, con la mente en blanco, hasta que el sentir su esclava calentarse lo hizo reaccionar.

—Yo… debo ir con los otros y… plantearles su solicitud. —titubeó como responderle sin hacerla disgustar.

—Tienen unos diez minutos antes que mi nieta despierte y se empiece a inquietar porque ustedes no hayan venido y yo no la deje marcharse. —lo presionó Luthien.

Harry frunció el ceño, asintió y desapareció.

La señora cerró la puerta sonriendo victoriosa y regresó junto a la chica. Se sentó junto a la cama y tomó en sus manos nuevamente las siete fotos mágicas que Jennifer le había regalado del día de "los matrimonios" de sus gemelas, a pesar de la negativa de Angelica que estaba enojada con ella por no permitir que fuesen a esa casa sus parejas.

Detalló los ojos de Remus Lupin en la foto en que abrazaba a su hija más tranquila y suspiró. Después de la reacción del chico ya no le quedaban dudas que la joven dormida era hija de Angelica con Sirius Black, así que sospechaba que quien se hacía llamar Electra era hija de Jennifer con aquél castaño de ojos miel de esa foto. Miró nuevamente la primera foto que había convocado, analizando la mirada y gestos del hombre joven de ojos grises y pelo negro azulado con su hija rebelde.

—¿Es suficiente el amor que le tienes a mi hija Angelica para sobrellevar el carácter tan fuerte que tiene y hacerla feliz? —le preguntó a la imagen, frunciendo el ceño al verlos a los dos asentir de inmediato abrazados—. ¿Por qué permiten que su hija participe en batallas contra un mago tan irrespetuoso de las leyes naturales? —preguntó disgustada. Suspiró al ver a los dos de la foto fruncir el ceño y girarse a mirar a la chica en cama con expresiones preocupadas—. Eso no me lo puede responder una foto. —denegó.

Analizó con detalle la tercera foto, que según sabía había tomado su esposo, en que aparecían sus cuatro hijos con sus parejas y los amigos de sus hijas menores. Sabía también que los Potter fueron testigos de las ceremonias informales que hicieron un año antes, en contra de su voluntad, como "matrimonios informales". Aquello aún la disgustaba mucho. Las esmeraldas de Lily Potter la distrajeron de su tren de pensamientos.

—Son idénticas a las de ese joven que se hace llamar Marte, pero también a las de Arwen, Arathorn y Tinuviel. Además su pelo rojo oscuro y sus facciones se parecen mucho a las de la hija de mi fallecida amiga —comentó en voz alta mientras su pulso se aceleraba, comparándolas a las dos en la foto—. ¿Será posible que…? —Unos golpecitos en la puerta frontal la interrumpieron.

Guardó las fotos en el bolsillo derecho de su vestido blanco y se dirigió a abrir varita en mano. Frunció el ceño al ver a los once chicos mirándola nerviosos, sin las capas, ni los guantes, ni las botas de combate pero aún con pasamontañas.

—Por favor, señora Luthien, comprenda que habiendo viajado en el tiempo de forma irregular, lo que nos ha generado un problema con nuestras memorias, no consideramos prudente mostrar nuestros rostros para no generar problemas. —le planteó Hermione con tono respetuoso pero firme.

—Diana se presentó aquí sin pasamontañas. —le refutó la Dunedain.

—No debió hacerlo —denegó la castaña—. Pero Diana sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hace un par de días que le ha generado un problema incluso con las memorias recientes, además del que nos generó a los doce el viaje en el tiempo, por lo que es muy probable que no recuerde las advertencias que le hicimos al respecto.

—Si el que yo viese su rostro y sepa ahora que es mi nieta hubiese creado una perturbación en el espacio tiempo dos señores del Consejo Dunedain me habrían convocado para corregir la situación. —les dijo Luthien con tono firme.

Harry suspiró y se quitó el pasamontañas, siendo seguido por sus compañeros con resignación. No comprendían el motivo, pero era cierto que no se estaba generando ninguna alteración con que ella lo supiese.

—Bienvenidos a mi casa —los invitó Luthien a entrar con una sonrisa—. Síganme, los llevaré a la habitación en que he recostado a Diana para atenderla.

—¿Atenderla? —preguntó George preocupado.

—Presentó una recaída al poco de llegar, mientras conversábamos, y me ha permitido atenderla como Guía de la Salud —le respondió la señora luego de analizarlo por un par de minutos con sus ojos aguamarina—. Me gustaría que ustedes también me lo permitiesen, para ayudarlos tanto con el problema respiratorio como con los otros que presentan.

—Le agradecemos mucho que nos quiera ayudar como Guía de la salud y aceptamos. —aceptó Harry en nombre de los once, después que intercambió miradas nerviosas con sus amigos y vio que aceptaron. No percibían ninguna perturbación en el espacio tiempo.

Luthien sonrió y empezó con el chico que había hablado. Mientras le estaba aplicando un hechizo para ayudarlo con el problema respiratorio despertó Angela, explicándole Ginny lo que sucedía al ver que los miraba con curiosidad.

—Me gustaría llevarlos ante el Consejo Dunedain para que los ayudasen con el bloqueo temporal —les planteó Luthien con tono suave pero firme, en cuanto terminó de examinar a la joven rubia. Los doce se estaban tomando la poción que había investigado y preparado. Lo había hecho luego que Jennifer le hablase del problema respiratorio que presentaban Angelica y los chicos, así como del tratamiento que los jóvenes investigaron y los había estabilizado.

—Nosotros no sabemos si sería prudente… —empezó a oponerse Harry de inmediato de la forma más sutil posible, alarmado al percibir una moderada perturbación en la energía del espacio tiempo. Se detuvo al aparecer una esfera anaranjada fosforescente entre ellos, la cual dijo con una voz grave y severa:

—Luthien, Tinwelint y yo debemos hablar contigo de inmediato.

—Tranquilos chicos, no pasa nada. —se aproximó rápido la aludida a Angela al ver que empezaba a respirar de nuevo terriblemente mal por su fuerte estado de angustia.

—No debemos… alterar el… espacio tiempo. —denegó Harry asustado.

Los once chicos que comprendían el peligro de lo que sucedía se estaban transmitiendo su estado de angustia entre ellos y a la chica de pelo negro, que no entendía pero los miraba muy asustada.

—No lo haremos, no se preocupen por eso —afirmó rápidamente Luthien para calmar a los doce, preocupada por su palidez—. Quédense aquí y hagan un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse mientras yo hablo con los señores Isildur y Tinwelint —les indicó con tono firme—. Yo les explicaré lo sucedido con las precauciones necesarias. Además ellos no permitirán que cometa otro error que perturbe esa energía. —agregó con tono más suave y convincente.

Sonrió al verlos asentir nerviosos pero decididos a confiar en ella, respirando un poco mejor. Salió al encuentro con sus compañeros del Consejo Dunedain, pero colocó un hechizo silencioso en la habitación que le avisase si aprovechaban su ausencia para huir.

—Deberíamos irnos. —planteó Christopher nervioso.

—No hasta que hablemos más con ella. —denegó Jessica.

—¿Por qué no altera la energía el que ella vea nuestros rostros y sospeche nuestras identidades? —preguntó Neville.

—No lo sé. Precisamente por eso no debemos irnos hasta hablar más con abuela. —le respondió Jessica.

—¿Abuela? —preguntó alarmada Angela.

Sus once acompañantes la miraron y suspiraron. George la abrazó con cariño contra su costado mientras Jessica le daba una explicación rápida y muy resumida sobre sus familias. Neville y Ron vigilaban desde la ventana la entrevista entre Luthien y los dos señores Dunedains.

—No debí venir. —denegó Angela en cuanto su prima terminó, mordiéndose el labio inferior al oír la réplica inmediata de Hermione.

—No, no debiste.

—Mucho menos a escondidas de nosotros, estando en guerra y en tu estado de salud. —la regañó Christopher.

—Todo lo contrario. Gracias a que Angela vino nos ha atendido la señora Luthien con sus conocimientos de Guía de la Salud experimentada —los contradijo Luna con tranquilidad—. No sólo ha logrado que los doce nos recuperemos bastante de nuestro problema respiratorio y casi totalmente de los otros, sino que Angela tiene mejor aspecto.

—Además si no se está produciendo una alteración es posible que sólo estemos completando el pasado. —agregó Christine con expresión pensativa.

—¿Por qué lo dic…? —empezó a preguntarle su gemelo intrigado.

—Ya viene la señora Luthien —avisó Neville, interrumpiéndolo—. Los señores vienen con ella. —completó alarmado.

—Nos vamos. —decidió Harry incorporándose de la silla de inmediato, asustado al igual que sus compañeros al percibir que la perturbación en la energía que había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer se incrementaba de nuevo.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Ron que aún los observaba por la ventana, evitando las desapariciones de sus once compañeros—. La señora Tinwelint los ha detenido y están hablando nuevamente.

—Debe haberlo percibido. —comentó Fred.

—¡Diana! —exclamó George preocupado al sentir que se aferraba a él.

—Mareada. —musitó Angela.

—Tranquila. Vamos a recostarte de nuevo. —le dijo su novio con tono dulce, intentando ocultarle su preocupación con poco éxito.

—Tenemos que tranquilizarnos los doce —afirmó Ginny muy seria mientras se apresuraba con su prometido a ayudarlo—. A ella no le hace bien que estemos tan nerviosos y los tres señores están demostrando que no harán nada que perturbe la energía del espacio tiempo.

Los otros chicos asintieron. De inmediato usaron la técnica de la burbuja de agua para calmarse, usándola los gemelitos entre ellos, Ginny, Harry y George con Angela, Jessica con Fred, Hermione con Ron y Luna con Neville. Arwen se las había enseñado a los chicos durante los entrenamientos en los dones, así como otras técnicas de relajación.

Cuando entraron Luthien, Tinwelint e Isildur a la habitación consiguieron a los chicos sentados en sillas y a la expectativa, a excepción de Angela que estaba en la cama recostada en almohadones a la cabecera. La señora aparentaba una edad muy similar a la de la abuela de las chicas, mientras el señor parecía casi tan anciano como Mithrandir.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes. —saludaron los dos recién llegados.

—Buenas tardes señores. —les respondieron los chicos respetuosamente, incorporándose los que estaban en las sillas e inclinando levemente su cabeza Angela.

—Luthien nos ha explicado que son doce jóvenes magos con ascendencia Dunedain que saben de nosotros, llegados aquí por un viaje irregular en el tiempo y que les ha generado un bloqueo temporal. También que tienen varios problemas de salud —les expuso Tinwelint seria pero con tono suave—. Queríamos llevarlos ante el Consejo Dunedain para que los ayudásemos los doce, pero eso generaría una perturbación en la energía del espacio tiempo que no se debe producir.

—Les agradecemos su intención de ayudarnos, pero de lo poco que recordamos tenemos muy presente que no debemos generar ese tipo de problemas. —le respondió Harry respetuoso y con el tono más sereno que sus nervios le permitían.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene la capacidad de detectar la alteración en la energía del espacio tiempo? —preguntó la señora de ojos castaños, piel trigueña y pelo negro enmarañado.

—Diana y yo —respondió Harry, apretando levemente la mano de Hermione al oír que contenía la respiración—. Sólo que por alguna razón que no recordamos ella sí tiene entrenamiento para entender lo que percibimos mientras que yo no lo tenía. Diana había empezado a enseñarme poco antes de resultar lastimada en la última batalla contra el mago que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort en que estuvimos. Pero hasta que no se recupere del problema de salud que le ha ocasionado el golpe que recibió en la cabeza no podremos continuar con eso.

Isildur, Tinwelint y Luthien fruncieron el ceño pero asintieron.

—Siendo Tinwelint, Luthien y yo miembros del Consejo Dunedain con los conocimientos necesarios para ayudarlos, tomando en cuenta que ustedes no han viajado voluntariamente en el tiempo y que respetan la ley que prohíbe alterar el espacio tiempo, así como la imposibilidad de llevarlos ante el Consejo Dunedain en pleno sin alterar esa energía, hemos decidido que sólo nosotros tres estaremos en contacto con ustedes y que la información que intercambiemos los quince para ayudarlos a resolver su situación no trascenderá a nadie fuera de los presentes bajo ninguna circunstancia —les planteó el anciano de ojos verdes claros, pelo blanco platinado y barba corta—. Si aceptan este Pacto de Silencio y Asistencia podremos proceder a ayudarlos.

Once chicos tragaron saliva y se interrogaron entre ellos con sus miradas, mientras Angela los miraba con ansiedad. No percibían ninguna alteración en la energía del espacio tiempo, pero les preocupaba que la esposa de Albus Dumbledore fuese uno de los involucrados. La mirada de Harry se detuvo en Christine por un minuto, recordando su planteamiento antes que entrasen los tres señores. Tomó una decisión. Al ver sus esmeraldas brillar sus once acompañantes asintieron en apoyo.

—Aceptamos el Pacto de Silencio y Asistencia que nos proponen. —afirmó Harry mirando respetuosa y serenamente a los tres señores.

Los doce chicos suspiraron cuando un lazo de luz de doble hélice, una verde claro y otra marrón oscuro, los rodeaba a los quince para luego generar una malla radial que los unía antes de desaparecer.

—Puesto que el problema que los doce presentan ha sido generado por un viaje involuntario en el tiempo, lo primero que haremos será convocar un escudo temporal y observar su comportamiento —continuó el señor Isildur, procediendo al verlos asentir—. ¡Asombroso! —exclamó al observar la extraña alteración en el escudo.

Tinwelint analizó con todos sus dones el choque energético alrededor de los chicos, que se veía en el escudo como filamentos esmeraldas e iridiscentes enfrentándose. Frunció el ceño ante lo que percibía y procedió a usarlos en los doce chicos mientras Isildur y Luthien les preguntaban sobre sus problemas de salud desde que llegaron a esa época. La sorprendió el alto nivel de poder mágico y energético que tenían, especialmente los de Harry.

Percibió también que la única que realmente tenía problemas con su memoria era la chica de pelo negro azulado y ojos grises, pero que el trastorno era reciente y estaba empezando a ceder. Comprendió que los chicos habían estado fingiendo el problema de memoria para no generar alteraciones en el espacio tiempo y no le extrañó que mantuviesen su Occlumancia arriba.

Notó que el líder de los chicos estaba instintivamente bloqueándole el acceso a parte de la energía, pensamientos y sentimientos de ellos. Decidió no presionar para averiguar porque, aunque no era cierto que tuviesen problemas de memoria, el viaje temporal irregular sí los estaba afectando en su salud y energía de forma seria. No quería perjudicar ni al joven de ojos esmeraldas que protegía a los doce ni a los otros.

—¿Qué opinas, Tinwelint? —le preguntó Isildur, intrigado por su silencio.

—Luthien y usted son Guías de la Salud ampliamente experimentados, mientras que yo sólo tengo conocimientos básicos sobre esa área. En cuanto al viaje en el tiempo estoy completamente de acuerdo con sus deducciones y planteamientos, señor Isildur —le respondió la señora con respeto—. Estoy segura que están en lo correcto sobre el tratamiento con pociones equilibrantes y descargas energéticas alternados con evaluaciones minuciosas. —afirmó, pues aunque no los había estado oyendo sabía que esa habría sido la recomendación de los dos. Isildur y Luthien eran demasiado apegados a los procedimientos "formales y seguros".

»Mientras ustedes buscan lo que necesitan para atenderlos yo puedo evaluarlos en otros aspectos y preguntarles con más profundidad sobre las situaciones que han estado viviendo desde que llegaron a esta época, con la finalidad de ayudarlos de una forma más completa tanto con su salud como con su desenvolvimiento mientras pueden volver a su tiempo natural. —les planteó con tono sereno y respetuoso, su expresión tranquila y firme.

Isildur asintió en aceptación, pues aunque era mayor que las dos respetaba mucho sus opiniones. Las había visto crecer, luego había ayudado a Mithrandir a entrenarlas y actualmente compartía con ellas responsabilidades en el Consejo Dunedain. Confiaba en el criterio y prudencia de las dos para tratar con una situación tan delicada como la de los doce chicos que habían decidido ayudar.

Luthien también accedió al planteamiento, agradecida por la ayuda que le habían ofrecido y empezado a dar a sus nietas y los amigos de éstas con la poca información que les podían dar. Desapareció con el anciano hacia la Casa Principal de Salud con la finalidad de buscar las pociones que requerirían.

—Sé que están fingiendo su problema de memoria y comprendo sus motivos para hacerlo —les dijo Tinwelint a los chicos con premura, su rostro ahora suave y de expresión abierta, apenas ellos desaparecer—. Pero también sé que ese viaje temporal irregular les ha generado otros problemas muy serios. Necesito que se tranquilicen y eliminen los bloqueos que tiene por unos minutos para evaluarlos correcta y rápidamente antes que ellos regresen.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Harry en nombre de los doce, en cuanto se recuperó de su sorpresa por el cambio de actitud de la señora, al no percibir ninguna perturbación en el espacio tiempo. Decidió que sólo mantendrían el bloqueo que impedía que Dunedains entrenados percibiesen la energía de Angelica en ellos, comunicándoles esto mentalmente a todos menos a Angela. Le pidió a George de la misma manera que lo ayudase con ella.

Hermione y Jessica hicieron con sus gargantas ruidos de desacuerdo apenas contenido, pero quitaron la Occlumancia y los escudos a su alrededor respetando la decisión del líder de su grupo.

A Angela tuvieron que ayudarla Harry y George, pues por el problema de memoria no sabía de qué hablaban ni qué hacer. Desde que recibió el golpe en la cabeza se venía desenvolviendo tanto con su varita como con Magia Antigua instintivamente y por lo que ellos le decían que hiciese.

Tinwelint frunció el ceño con preocupación ante la multitud de profundas y complejas percepciones que la inundaron al evaluar a los doce chicos simultáneamente con el don del Manejo de la Energía.

—El tratamiento que Luthien y el señor Isildur les van a aplicar los ayudará en la medida que se acelere y cierre completamente el proceso de estabilización energética, el cual fue generado intuitivamente por el joven Potter para contrarrestar el letal ataque que los trajo a esta época y la joven Black contuvo en gran medida —les dijo seria una vez que terminó—. Yo les enseñaré tanto al joven Potter cómo hacerlo como a ustedes once como ayudarlo, en cuanto el tratamiento que se les va a dar los estabilice en los otros problemas de salud que presentan. Levanten de nuevo las barreras porque ellos no tardan en regresar.

Los doce chicos la obedecieron aún aturdidos por lo que les había dicho, especialmente Harry. Sin embargo lograron recomponer expresiones de tranquilidad justo un minuto antes que retornasen los otros dos miembros del Consejo Dunedain. Se tomaron las pociones que les dieron y se comprometieron en descansar en su casa, luego de tener que explicarles que no podían quedarse porque cuidaban de una mascota muggle (Atlantis) y seis pichones de fénix.

Regresaron a Greenprairie por medio de trasladadores Dunedains y establecieron turnos para cuidar de Angela, a pesar de las protestas de la chica. No querían que se les volviese a escapar a investigar por los recuerdos que empezaban a aflorar y su innata rebeldía.

Cuando Lily y James fueron a visitarlos, al amanecer del día siguiente, se consiguieron despiertos sólo a Hermione, Chris & Chris. Esto los sorprendió hasta que la castaña les dijo que Jessica y Ginny habían investigado sobre los problemas de salud de los doce, con disfraces apropiados, estableciendo un nuevo tratamiento. A los esposos Potter les alegró mucho el conseguirlos a los doce respirando bien y con mejor aspecto.

De inmediato los gemelitos se despidieron y viajaron hacia Maidstone con un trasladador que les hizo la castaña, para evaluar la evolución de Angelica con el nuevo tratamiento.

El lunes a las once de la noche Jugson y Travers se aparecieron con cinco mortífagos novatos en el Callejón Diagon. Se desplazaron silenciosamente hacia la tienda del señor Ollivander, entraron, lo desmayaron y se lo llevaron al sótano de los Crabbe. Voldemort quería interrogar personalmente al fabricante de varitas sobre la que le había quitado al señor Saruman, además de las propiedades de las que tenían los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Esa primera noche no logró sacarle nada, pero estaba seguro que con un par más de "sesiones de convencimiento" las noches siguientes le sacaría lo que quería saber.

El día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana salía la noticia de su desaparición en primera plana en El Profeta.

—¿Para qué puede querer ese maldito al señor Ollivander? —preguntó Christine con el ceño fruncido.

—Para interrogarlo sobre las propiedades de las varitas de sus enemigos. —respondió Christopher con tono de decir algo obvio.

—Pero él ha hecho y vendido muchas en su tienda. No pretenderá que recuerde cada una de las que ha hecho y quién se la compró. Eso es absurdo. —replicó Jessica mirando al periódico y al gemelito alternativamente.

—No lo es. El señor Ollivander tiene una estupenda memoria —la contradijo Harry, suspirando al verla enarcar las cejas—. Angela, los gemelitos y tú no lo conocen porque usan las varitas de sus padres, pero créeme que recuerda cada varita que ha hecho y vendido. Te recita las propiedades de la varita que te ha dado como saludo y forma de decirte que te conoce y te recuerda.

—¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser que sepa las propiedades de las varitas de sus adversarios? —le preguntó Ron a Christopher, pues sabía que había puesto mucho empeño en aprender con Faramir sobre cómo fabricarlas y todo lo relacionado con ellas. También lo reconocía como un gran estratega en potencia.

—Muy peligroso, porque con eso puede darse una buena idea de fortalezas y debilidades de sus enemigos. Además que reteniendo al señor Ollivander tiene a su disposición quien le haga varitas para sus servidores con rapidez, mientras los del Ministerio en cambio tendrán problemas para obtener nuevas luego que pierden en batallas las suyas. —le respondió el gemelito con seriedad los dos fuertes inconvenientes que le veía a la situación.

—Entonces tenemos que rescatarlo de sus garras a la brevedad —afirmó Harry decidido, comprendiendo la seriedad del problema—. Tú te quedas aquí con los gemelitos durante la investigación y la operación, sin dar el más mínimo problema —le ordenó a Angela con tono serio al verla abrir la boca—. Los tres nos van a servir de centro de operaciones y comunicaciones tanto entre nosotros como con papá para su búsqueda y rescate.

Angela hizo un puchero y denegó, pues quería ir con ellos y ayudar en lo que pudiese. Sin embargo la determinación en las esmeraldas de su amigo la hizo suspirar y desistir, asintiendo resignada al verlo arquear una ceja interrogante.

Apenas terminar de comer empezaron a planear la estrategia para investigar dónde retenía Voldemort al señor Ollivander. Decidieron que comenzarían con la investigación en el propio Callejón Diagon, después de recibir su tratamiento y entrenamiento con los tres señores Dunedains. A la hora de la cena les dijeron a los Potter lo que habían decidido e investigado, explicándoles Christopher los motivos de la operación "Varita Descubierta" a los papás de su amigo al menos tres veces hasta lograr convencerlos de la necesidad de rescatar al fabricante lo antes posible.

Esa noche a las diez y media de la noche Harry transmitió por su esclava la ubicación del sitio en que estaban la mayoría de los mortífagos que atacaron la tienda. Hermione y Ginny les sacaron la información sobre el secuestro, después que entre los nueve los desarmaron y encerraron en una jaula de barrotes calientes que hicieron aparecer rodeándolos con todo y mobiliario. Al que interrogaban lo sacaban y lo amarraban con cadenas a una silla. Luna, Jessica y Harry se habían quedado con ellas dos, mientras Ron, Neville, Fred y George revisaban el resto de la casa y los alrededores para evitar sorpresas.

Luego de obtener lo que querían saber los enviaron inconscientes y atados con cuerdas antiaparición a la oficina de Moody en el Ministerio de Magia, por medio de un trasladador Dunedain hecho con el pergamino de la nota que le escribió Harry al jefe de su padre y su padrino.

—No sé tú, amigo, pero en serio compadezco al rubio —comentó Ron cuando consideró que estaban a suficiente distancia de las dos, luego de ver desaparecer a los cinco hombres jóvenes que habían estado interrogando, en la inspección de la zona que estaban haciendo por grupos—. ¿Con qué las hizo enojar tanto para que le hiciesen eso? —preguntó mientras lo estremecía un escalofrío.

—Les dijo que las brujas respetables eran las que seguían las órdenes de sus padres y sus hombres que eran sus superiores naturales, que si sus madres no les habían enseñado eso era porque eran incompetentes, mentalmente deficientes o peores a trolls —le contó Harry antes de denegar, examinando con su varita sus alrededores, suspirando al oír al alto pelirrojo silbar—. Sí, ni que lo digas. Yo también enfurecí cuando lo oí y me abalancé a darle un puñetazo, pero las dos me retuvieron con una mirada tan peligrosa que decidí dejarlas actuar a ellas. Claro que no sabían que iban a… —Tragó saliva—. Pobre tipo.

—¿Crees que algún medimago pueda reversar lo que le hicieron? —preguntó Ron.

—No sé, tal vez el cambio tan radical que le hizo tu novia sí. Yo no sé mucho de medimagia y no conozco el último hechizo que le aplicó Hermione. Aunque dijo que sólo quería que averiguase con su nueva apariencia lo que se sentía ser el blanco de estúpidos conceptos por ser mujer. Pero Ginny afirmó que el hechizo de esterilidad que le aplicó era irreversible, que un misógino como él no debía tener hijos. No te sé decir nada sobre los otros que le aplicaron. —le respondió Harry.

—Cuando lo oí chillar de una forma tan aterradora… —se estremeció—. Por eso nos devolvimos Neville, Fred, George y yo de la ronda de inspección de los alrededores que estábamos haciendo —le contó Ron—. Claro que sus compañeros después de eso hablaron todo lo que queríamos saber y aún más, sin que tuviésemos casi necesidad de preguntar nada.

—La forma en que intentaban ocultar sus entrepiernas de las varitas de ellas dos fue divertida. —opinó Jessica, que se acercaba a los dos con Fred.

—Al igual que la forma en que ustedes cinco se mantuvieron tras Hermione y Ginny mirándolas con nerviosismo y ocultando esa parte de su anatomía también. —añadió Luna con expresión tranquila, aunque una chispa de diversión brillaba en su mirada plateada, llegando con Neville y George junto a ellos.

—Que hombre no lo haría después de lo que le hicieron al pobre idiota. —murmuraron los cinco chicos al unísono.

Jessica y Luna sonrieron con malicia, conteniendo con dificultad la risa al verlos estremecerse cuando la castaña y la pelirroja se acercaban a ellos.

—Todo sigue tan solitario y despejado como cuando llegamos. —informó Hermione con expresión y tono severos.

—Habían escogido un excelente escondite para traer al señor Ollivander en cuanto Voldemort terminase con los primeros interrogatorios. Está tan lejos de la casa más cercana que nadie oiría nada y, según nos dijeron en el pueblo, sólo los dueños vienen aquí eventualmente. —opinó Ginny mirando a sus compañeros.

Se giró a mirar la casa, en que habían encontrado a los cinco mortífagos novatos y luego de desarmarlos los interrogaron. Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó su rostro e hizo estremecer a los cinco chicos, asentir con gesto de aprobación a la castaña y sonreír tanto a la rubia como a la de pelo color miel. Los nueve chicos miraron una vez más la que fue la mansión de los Rosier antes de desaparecer. Yaxley la poseía desde que la abandonaron Isla y Sigfrida Rosier, habiéndosela comprado a la viuda por medio de un intermediario ya que nunca hacía negocios directamente si podía evitarlo.

—Hay demasiados mortífagos. Lo mejor es una penetración rápida para sacarlo a él y los otros prisioneros con distracción fuerte. —opinó Ron mirando el esquema que habían hecho, después de haber estado observando y analizando durante dos días el lugar en que retenían al señor Ollivander.

—Y debemos actuar hoy mismo. Estoy seguro que Voldemort ya debe haberse dado cuenta que el bloqueo que le impide entrar a la mente del señor Ollivander no lo está generando él, o se daría cuenta con el interrogatorio que viene si no lo sacamos antes. —agregó Neville masajeándose la sien derecha, deseando que la poción que acababa de tomar para el dolor de cabeza le hiciese efecto pronto.

—Necesitamos al menos tres frentes de distracción y un grupo de rescate. No podemos hacer esto nosotros once solos —opinó Lily, levantando sus manos al ver la intención de los chicos de protestar—. Tienen razón en que no podemos avisar al Ministerio porque se desataría una batalla campal y fallecerían tanto el señor Ollivander como los otros prisioneros de esos malditos. Lo que estoy planteando es que actuemos en conjunto con parte de la Orden del Fénix.

—Si se nos unen Jennifer, Angelica, Alice, Remus, Sirius, Frank y Alastor tendremos más probabilidades de éxito —la apoyó James de inmediato—. Albus está complicado con la reunión a la que lo convocó la Ministra Bagnold y Minerva lo está cubriendo en el colegio, pero el resto de sus protegidos pueden y quieren ayudarlos. No creo que realmente desconfíen de uno de ellos.

Ocho chicos tragaron saliva y se consultaron con sus miradas, agradeciendo internamente que Angela estuviese en ese momento dormida acompañada de los gemelitos. Los doce ya estaban casi totalmente recuperados de sus pulmones, al igual que Angelica, pero la chica de pelo negro aún tenía problemas con su memoria y ellos no querían que participase en nada hasta que no la recuperase totalmente. Sabían que si hubiese oído que estaban en fuerte desventaja numérica habría decidido ayudarlos a como diese lugar.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Harry luego de ver a su mejor amigo asentir levemente.

—En media hora en la biblioteca de mi casa. —planteó James.

—Llevaremos toda la información que tenemos aquí y la que traiga Luna. —afirmó el chico de ojos esmeraldas—. Procedamos. El tiempo corre y queremos sacarlos antes que Voldemort regrese para el interrogatorio de la madrugada. —les recordó, asintiendo de inmediato sus acompañantes.

Lily y James desaparecieron, mientras los otros se organizaban rápidamente. Harry subió al cuarto en que Angela descansaba para dormirla con el hechizo.

—Perdóname hermanita, pero quiero estar seguro que estarás aquí a salvo —le dijo con cariño luego de aplicárselo, acariciándole la cabeza con dulzura. Tan sólo unas horas antes su novia le había quitado el vendaje asegurando que ya no lo necesitaba, aunque aún debía guardar reposo absoluto—. Te prometo que voy a cuidar de George como lo harías si fueses con nosotros.

—Podríamos ayudar como…

—… equipo medimago de campo. —le plantearon los gemelitos a Harry.

—De acuerdo. Pero en cuanto reciban la orden de desaparecer de uno de nosotros o de los miembros de la Orden que nos acompañarán lo harán. —les ordenó Harry, sonriendo al verlos asentir de inmediato con expresiones serias.

Remus y Alastor gruñeron cuando vieron a los niños aparecer en el #12 Deercourage Place con sus trajes de batalla, al igual que los nueve chicos mayores a quienes acompañaban.

—Señores, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra así que les agradeceré que nos saltemos la parte en que nosotros no deberíamos estar presentándonos en batallas, que estamos mal de salud y que volvamos a esta casa —les planteó Harry con tono serio—. Isis y Saturno nos van a acompañar desde un punto perimetral, para dar asistencia en medimagia de emergencia a quien la necesite antes de ser transportado a San Mungo o donde convenga. Es seguro que aquellos a quienes vamos a buscar requerirán su ayuda y es muy probable que nosotros también la necesitaremos.

—¿Un punto perimetral? —preguntó Remus desconfiado.

—Sí. Los niños no se acercarán a la casa pase lo que pase con ninguno de nosotros. —le respondió Harry mientras Lily, Ginny y Hermione empezaban a acomodar la mesa más cercana para extender el esquema del plan de ataque.

—Además de retirarnos de inmediato si la operación es cancelada, se complica, o uno de ustedes nos lo ordena por nuestra seguridad. —completó Christine seria.

—Le habían dicho a James que no torturaban a mortífagos para sacarles información —gruñó Alastor, que estaba preocupado por aquello desde el martes y quería hablarlo con los chicos antes que empezaran a analizar el plan de rescate—. Sin embargo la rubia con voz varonil dice que es un hombre y que ustedes no sólo le hicieron un cambio de género muy difícil de revertir, sino que aseguraron que no podrá tener hijos.

—Ese desgraciado misógino se merecía mucho más que lo que le hicimos. —gruñó Ginny, furiosa aún con el mortífago novato.

—Debería agradecer que no tenemos los instintos psicópatas de la mortífaga más cercana a Voldemort o le habría ido peor. —la apoyó Hermione con un tono similar.

—Era necesario que analizase sus ideas sobre las mujeres desde un punto de vista femenino. —opinó Jessica encogiéndose de hombros.

—La incomprensión del delicado equilibrio en la naturaleza de lo femenino y lo masculino es velo grueso que impide a la luz llegar al alma de quienes instalan el odio entre géneros, cuando sólo debe existir amor, apoyo, comprensión y unidad entre hombres y mujeres. Los hijos formados en hogares con tan graves desequilibrios son problema seguro para la sociedad en que se desenvolverán. —afirmó Luna con expresión tranquila.

—En resumen, Venus y Gea le hicieron un favor a la humanidad. —aseguró Christine con expresión seria.

—Con lo que me dijo ese idiota cuando entré a la Sala de Interrogatorios puedo asegurar que se merece lo que le hicieron. —gruñó Alice.

—Pues mientras más tiempo dure con esa actitud más difícil le será a los medimagos revertir lo que le hicimos. —afirmó Ginny sonriendo con malicia.

Lily, Angelica, Jennifer y Remus los miraban a todos con curiosidad, pues no sabían qué le habían hecho exactamente los chicos al mortífago novato, pero de las expresiones de James, Sirius, Frank y Alastor deducían que no querrían estar en su lugar por ningún motivo. Por las miradas que los seis chicos le lanzaban a las cinco chicas y lo que habían dicho deducían que ellos tampoco, así como se daban una idea aproximada de lo ocurrido. Lo que sí concluyeron los miembros de la O.D.F. al unísono fue que hacer enojar a las chicas de los G.D.F. era una pésima idea.

—Desde que les sacamos la información del lugar en que retienen al señor Ollivander hemos estado haciendo un seguimiento silencioso y preciso tanto de la zona como de la rutina que siguen quienes están ahí fijos, así como de los que entran y salen. —empezó Ron ante la señal de asentimiento de su mejor amigo, tanto para cerrar el tema de lo hecho por su hermana y su prometida como porque tenían poco tiempo para actuar según había afirmado Neville.

»Los puntos negros son mortífagos de experiencia, los marrones son novatos y el rojo es Voldemort. Abajo a la derecha pueden ver un reloj cambiante que mostrará las horas y minutos en que se produjeron los movimientos que mostrarán esos puntos. Así tendremos todos una idea precisa sobre los desplazamientos en esa casa y sus alrededores durante estos dos días de observaciones.

Alastor enarcó la ceja derecha con curiosidad ante lo dicho por el alto pelirrojo, observando atentamente y en silencio el esquema durante los próximos veinte minutos. Le asombró no sólo el alto nivel de conocimientos mágicos para haber hecho aquello, sino la habilidad estratégica de los chicos al recabar y plasmar la información de esa manera. Comprendió que les hubiesen pedido ayuda, pues no sólo tendrían que enfrentar muchos mortífagos sino que el lugar estaba bien defendido y sacar de allí a los rehenes iba a ser difícil.

—¿Cómo obtuvieron la información sobre el interior de la casa? —les preguntó intrigado.

Hermione sonrió antes de adoptar su forma animaga y moverse por la habitación con la gracia felina que la caracterizaba como kneazle de color canela y cola grande.

—Los niños no participaron en la investigación —aclaró rápidamente Harry al ver que los miembros de la O.D.F. de inmediato se giraban a mirarlos interrogantes y preocupados—. Estaban en casa cuidando de Diana mientras nosotros averiguábamos lo necesario para lo que haremos hoy.

—¿Qué tienen pensado para sacar de ahí a Ollivander y los otros? —preguntó serio Alastor después de asentir.

—Tres equipos de distracción y uno de rescate. —le respondió de inmediato Ginny, que le gustaba el planteamiento de Lily.

—Los de distracción actuarían uno después de otro en las tres zonas grises. Mientras tanto el de rescate se desplaza desde la zona amarilla, en que el equipo de medimagia y traslados espera, por la ruta de ese color. —completó Hermione.

Harry y Ron denegaron, pero no sabían todavía como hacerles ver que no era buena idea sin que se molestasen con ellos. Alastor se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y frunció el ceño.

—No, así sólo lograremos que maten a los prisioneros y a varios de nosotros —afirmó con la seguridad que su experiencia de campo le daba—. Ni yo ni sus compañeros las tratamos como el descerebrado al que le dieron la lección, así que se quitan esa estupidez de mujeres contra hombres de la cabeza y se concentran en la operación. —les gruñó a Ginny, Hermione y Alice cuando las vio listas a protestar.

»Esos dos equipos de distracción y ataque están bien ubicados —afirmó señalando los recuadros grises que estaban al frente y en la parte posterior de la casa—. Pero el tercero no puede estar ubicado al extremo opuesto de la entrada interna al sótano, o se les estará alertando de nuestra intención de rescatar a quienes retienen ahí y salir de inmediato —dijo con seguridad, suavizando su gesto hosco al ver que todos asentían y lo escuchaban atentamente—. Este equipo debe ir frente la puerta lateral del lado derecho para que parezca un ataque para arrestarlos a ellos y rescatar a los prisioneros por ese lado.

—¿Por dónde sacamos entonces al señor Ollivander y los otros? —preguntó Ginny confundida.

—Por la puerta de acceso al sótano desde afuera. Debe haber una por la que meten los elfos los sacos de vegetales y lo demás que necesiten. Siempre es así en estas mansiones antiguas ubicadas en el campo. —le respondió Alastor analizando en el plano alternativamente el sótano y el primer piso.

—Cuando inspeccioné el contorno de la casa como zorrilla percibí una corriente de aire en el piso junto a la pared en este punto. Creo que era una puerta horizontal cubierta con nieve —intervino Jessica señalando un punto del lateral izquierdo de la primera planta—. También pude ver unas ventanas a ras de piso aquí y salía olor a sangre. —señaló un punto cercano a la derecha.

—Necesitamos confirmar esa información con precisión, aunque estoy casi seguro que son la puerta y ventanas de ventilación del sótano. —planteó Alastor.

—Electra y Mercurio verificarán la información —ordenó Harry, asintiendo al verlos desaparecer de inmediato—. ¿Forma de atacar? —le preguntó al jefe de su padre.

—Simultáneamente y con hechizos verbales inicialmente. —le respondió el aludido con firmeza.

—¿Con hechizos verbales no estaremos en desventaja? —preguntó Lily.

—Es necesario llegar haciendo ruido, crear tanto caos como nos sea posible y que crean que es un ataque preparado con información errónea, para que el equipo de rescate entre en silencio sin ser notado. —explicó Ron con seguridad, pues entendía perfectamente la estrategia del experimentado auror.

—Además apenas tengamos su atención pasaremos a usar no verbales —completó Frank, que era el estratega del grupo de jóvenes padres.

—Confirmado. Son la puerta y las ventanas externas al sótano. —afirmó Fred, que acababa de aparecer con su novia.

—¿Quiénes conforman los equipos? —preguntó Neville, que estaba preocupado por el tiempo que les quedaba antes que fuese Voldemort a casa de los Crabbe para el interrogatorio de la madrugada.

—En el grupo de rescate irá Remus como líder, Urano como estratega, Angelica como ataque, Lily como defensa, Jennifer y Electra ubicación y extracción de los prisioneros. Su misión es entrar sin ser notados y sacar a los rehenes de ser posible también sin ser notados. —decidió Alastor luego de mirarlos a todos analíticamente durante un par de minutos. El recorrido visual lo inició con Harry, quien con un asentimiento y un gesto de su mano le dio a entender que él los organizase y los chicos lo obedecerían.

»En el grupo de la parte posterior irá James como líder, Alice como estratega, Mercurio como ataque y Leto como defensa. En el grupo de la parte delantera irá Marte como líder, Gea como estratega, Sirius como ataque y Júpiter como defensa. Frank será mi estratega, Venus en ataque y Neptuno en defensa. Obviamente los dieciocho tendremos que atacar y defender pero cada uno tiene un enfoque principal y debe atenerse a su misión dentro del grupo para que salgamos de allá con los prisioneros y en las mejores condiciones de salud.

»Isis y Saturno ayudarán a Electra y Jennifer a dar las primeras atenciones en medimagia y organizar las evacuaciones en cuanto ese grupo llegue con los prisioneros a su posición. Pero si mortífagos los han perseguido y su seguridad se ve en riesgo desaparecen hacia donde están viviendo de inmediato.

—Sí señor. —aceptaron los otros diecinueve a coro.

—Remus y su grupo aparecerán con los niños en el punto perimetral de atención y desapariciones —indicó el sitio a doscientos metros seleccionado previamente por los chicos—, para desde ahí acercarse a la casa cuando los otros tres hayan emitido chispas blancas anunciando que ya han llegado. Frank y su grupo aquí —señaló un lugar a cien metros por detrás de la casa—, James y su grupo aquí —apuntó un sitio a noventa metros al frente de la casa—, nosotros aquí —mostró el punto a ochenta metros del lado derecho que tenía mejor visibilidad—. Yo emitiré chispas rojas para indicar el inicio del ataque y Remus chispas amarillas cuando ya tengan a todos los prisioneros a salvo para señalar que debemos irnos.

—Si alguno se da cuenta que han descubierto al equipo de rescate emitirá chispas azules y todos nos abocaremos a cubrir su huida. —finalizó James, que siempre era quien sugería los planes alternativos de emergencia en su trabajo como auror.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el plan que han hecho, pero antes de irnos Gea y Leto les cambiarán sus vestimentas por unas idénticas a las nuestras. Además les aplicaran a sus capas un encantamiento parecido al desilusionador que da veinte minutos de ventaja y les explicarán como funciona —dijo Harry serio, sonriendo al ver que Alastor lo miraba interrogante pero correspondía a su confianza como líder con un asentimiento de aceptación—. Luego les explicaré el sistema que hemos planeado y preparado para que todos salgamos de allí con seguridad.

Justo terminaron cuando el viejo reloj de la habitación anunció la medianoche. Los veinte ajustaron sus varitas en sus manos derechas y asintieron, desapareciendo de inmediato hacia los lugares que a cada uno les correspondía.

Jessica y Jennifer ubicaron sus maletines de medimagia junto a los de Chris & Chris, mientras Ron establecía el escudo de protección en forma de esfera de tres metros alrededor de ellos. Luego aplicó a la capa hecha con pieles de unicornio, que Hagrid le había regalado a Harry, el último hechizo que la convertiría en un trasladador Dunedain especialmente preparado por Harry, Ginny, Hermione y él para sacar de allí tanto a los heridos como a ellos a tres distintos destinos según quien la tocase y uno de los gemelitos la activase: el hospital San Mungo, #12 Deercourage Place y Greenprairie.

Remus miró los preparativos con curiosidad, después de emitir las chispas blancas que anunciaban que él y su grupo habían llegado bien, estando también atento a la señal de Alastor para empezar a moverse. Al ver las chispas rojas dio la señal de avanzar, después de acariciarles las cabezas a los niños y ordenarles por última vez en un bajo susurro que permaneciesen allí, sus sentidos alerta al máximo.

Alastor, Frank, Ginny y Neville fruncieron el ceño al ver que Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, Alecto y Amycus Carrow dirigían el grupo de mortífagos que les dieron la "bienvenida". No podían verlos por las máscaras, pero reconocían fácilmente su forma de atacar y sabían que su presencia en esa casa sólo significaba que los prisioneros que estuviesen allí habían sido sometidos a terribles torturas. El experimentado auror deseó de corazón que el grupo de rescate se diese prisa en sacar de ahí a quienes habían ido a buscar para que pudiesen irse, pues una desventaja de cinco mortífagos por cada uno de ellos auguraba serias heridas y altas probabilidades de que al menos uno de su grupo terminase muerto.

James al ver a Garrick Travers, Lucius Malfoy, Herman Crabbe y Horace Goyle liderar a los casi veinte mortífagos que salieron por la parte posterior de la casa a hacerles frente gruñó con frustración. Esa era la parte de la casa más fácil de defender y el hecho que hubiesen tantos experimentados allí sólo podía significar que la situación de los otros grupos sería muy difícil, más aún de lo que era la del grupo que él dirigía._ "Remus, por favor, date prisa amigo"_, le pidió mentalmente mientras empezaba a lanzar hechizos no verbales y a desplazarse con mayor rapidez para eludir los ataques de sus enemigos.

Harry suspiró con frustración al ver que su "comité de bienvenida" era presidido por Rabastan Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Ryder Jugson y Tegan Nott. Esos cuatro dirigiendo veinticuatro mortífagos eran demasiados problemas para su grupo, además que indicaba que los otros dos grupos tampoco lo tenían fácil. _"Apúrate tío Remus"_, le pidió mentalmente mientras empezaba de inmediato con hechizos no verbales para que Hermione, George y Sirius lo hiciesen también.

Lily desbloqueó con habilidad mediante hechizos la puerta externa de entrada al sótano sin generar ningún sonido ni movimiento de nieve que delatase su presencia o la de sus acompañantes. Remus y Ron entraron primero, siguiéndolos Lily y Jennifer, cerrando la comitiva Jessica y Angelica que cerraron con cuidado tras ellas. Llevaban sus capuchas puestas para ocultarse con facilidad. Avanzaron silenciosa y cuidadosamente con sus varitas listas para activar el hechizo de sus capas al menor movimiento sospechoso en el pasillo por el que transitaban.

Pasaron una puerta a la derecha que estaba entreabierta y daba acceso a una estancia con vinos. Luego una a la izquierda que estaba totalmente abierta y conducía al sitio en que almacenaban los elfos los granos y alimentos de larga duración. Avanzaron un par de metros más y se detuvieron súbitamente a una señal de Remus, aplicándoles a sus capas el hechizo de inmediato y conteniendo la respiración. Vieron avanzar hacia el punto en el que se encontraban a Astor Yaxley mirando preocupado hacia el techo.

—A los Lestrange se les ha pasado la mano hoy con el viejo y para completar la noche viene algún idiota a fastidiarles el entretenimiento —el mortífago denegó y miró de nuevo hacia la celda en que acababa de dejar al fabricante de varitas—. He hecho lo que he podido para que esté en condiciones de responderle al Señor Oscuro, pero no tengo la habilidad para curarlo bien. Es una lástima que no acceda a colaborar voluntariamente, me agrada. Si pudiera traería a los dos fabricantes de pociones que nos ayudan con los heridos, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que allá arriba terminen. Le daré algo de licor para que se recupere un poco más.

Remus movió el brazo derecho para aplicarle un hechizo para desmayar, preocupado porque aunque estaban pegados a las paredes no había suficiente espacio para que pasase al lado de ellos sin notarlos. Se agachó rápidamente para evitar el cortante que lanzó rápidamente Yaxley en su dirección por instinto, al oír el ruido de la tela de la capa.

Jessica rápidamente silenció el sótano para que nadie fuera de éste oyese lo que ocurría allí, previendo la lógica reacción del mortífago.

—NECESITO REFUERZOS AQUÍ ABAJO —gritó Yaxley, esforzándose inútilmente en ver quien había sido su atacante. Ante sus ojos el pasillo estaba desierto—. No se quién está aquí ni cómo se está ocultando, pero muy pronto deseará no haber venido. —amenazó con la seguridad que le daba el saber la gran cantidad de mortífagos de alto rango que en ese momento había en la casa.

Voldemort los había reunido allí para que esa madrugada presenciasen el terrible interrogatorio que planeaba hacerle al señor Ollivander, después de atrapar al entrometido que le había estado fastidiado los últimos por medio de una rápida redada en los alrededores de la casa de los Crabbe. Además quería castigar a tres mortífagos de rangos bajos y girar instrucciones sobre el ataque que harían el día siguiente al Callejón Diagon.

Había dejado órdenes de "mantener despiertos y cómodos" a los prisioneros, mientras él se preparaba en la mansión Lestrange para romper el escudo que le impedía acceder a la mente del fabricante de varitas. Además estaba afinando el plan para descubrir quien lo mantenía y dar las instrucciones precisas para su captura en cuanto apareciese en el salón. Estaba seguro que tenía que estar cerca por el tipo de bloqueo.

Jennifer desarmó a Yaxley y Angelica lo desmayó, con hechizos simultáneos, mientras Remus se movía para distraerlo con el ruido. Lily lo ató con sogas mágicas antiaparición y lo silenció para que no les generase ningún inconveniente si recuperaba el conocimiento antes que se hubiesen ido. Ron avanzó rápidamente hacia la siguiente puerta entreabierta y enfrentó al mortífago novato que salía por ella, desarmándolo y desmayándolo con habilidad.

Vio a la adolescente que desde el piso de la mazmorra miraba aterrada en su dirección, abrazando a dos niños, sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Maldijo mentalmente a los malditos que la tenían en ese estado. Se prometió volver por ellos tan pronto se asegurase que no habían más mortífagos en el sótano y pudiesen abrir las puertas de las otras mazmorras.

Remus y sus acompañantes terminaron de verificar el pasillo, las escaleras que comunicaban el sótano con la cocina y las puertas de las otras mazmorras. Lily y Angelica se combinaron para sellar la puerta que comunicaba con la planta baja de la casa, mientras Ron y Remus lo hacían para quitar los hechizos que les impedían a los prisioneros escapar. Jessica y Jennifer iban entrando a cada mazmorra y verificando el estado de cada uno de los que habían ido a rescatar, empezando por la chica y los niños que vio Ron antes.

—Ellos tres están en condiciones de correr —salió avisándoles a sus compañeros, con la chica de trece años, el niño de nueve años y la niña de seis años tras ella—. He silenciado todo el sótano. —agregó rápidamente al ver que los otros cinco le hacían señas de guardar silencio.

—Este hombre podrá caminar solo, pero no correr. —informó Jennifer luego de asentir en su dirección, cabeceando en dirección a un hombre fornido de barba cerrada tan negra como su pelo y ojos.

—Tú acompáñalos hacia la salida que usaremos mientras ellas dos atienden a los demás —le ordenó Remus a Lily, señalándoles primero a los rescatados y luego a las dos con conocimientos en medimagia. Habían acordado no usar sus nombres, apellidos ni seudónimos (en el caso de los chicos) durante la operación, ni siquiera frente a los prisioneros que habían ido a rescatar, para evitar problemas luego—. Nosotros sacaremos a quienes no puedan desplazarse por si mismos. —finalizó señalándose a si mismo y a Ron.

Cinco minutos después sacaban por la puerta externa del sótano a la adolescente, los dos niños, el hombre fornido, otro hombre gordo y bajito, una mujer delgada y alta, una señora de pelo canoso, un joven de catorce años y otro de dieciséis años, otro hombre joven de pelo castaño que estaba muy malherido y al señor Ollivander. Por el parecido físico entre la señora, el hombre gordo y los dos jóvenes deducían que se trataba de una familia, también que la anciana era muggle por la forma en que lo miraba todo.

Remus llevaba a Ollivander, que estaba consciente pero muy malherido. Ron al hombre joven de pelo castaño. Jennifer trasladaba a la señora canosa, que temblaba mucho y no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para mantenerse en pie. Jessica le servía de apoyo al joven de dieciséis años, que presentaba fracturas en su pierna derecha y no podía caminar sin ayuda. El hombre fornido caminaba tan rápido como podía y no aceptó que intentasen ayudarlo, a pesar de estar bastante malherido. La mujer avanzaba con sus dos hijos más jóvenes abrazados a su cuerpo tan rápido como podía en la dirección que le indicó Angelica, que junto a Lily avanzaban tras ellos listas para defender el grupo.

Ya estaban cerca del punto en que los esperaban los gemelitos cuando unos mortífagos de los que combatían con James, Alice, Luna y Fred los vieron, empezando a lanzar hechizos en su dirección.

—Maldición. —gruñó James, emitiendo de inmediato chispas azules y desapareciendo de su combate para aparecer junto a Angelica.

Junto a ellos aparecieron Harry, Sirius, Hermione, Alastor, Ginny, Neville, Frank, Luna y Alice, mientras que Fred y George aparecieron al lado de Jessica y se apresuraron a tomar a los lugares de ella y Jennifer. Las dos hicieron levitar a la anciana y al señor Ollivander para correr con ellos flotando frente a ellas, mientras Lily, Ron y Remus se detenían a ayudar a sus amigos a detener a los mortífagos. No podían trasladar a los heridos por desaparición normal sin lastimarlos de forma severa.

—_Electra, modifica el hechizo trasladador sobre la capa de piel de unicornios para que todos aparezcan en la sala de nuestra casa. Yo seré el último en irme con James, Sirius y el señor Moody, así que me la llevaré. Electra y Jennifer permanezcan ocultas junto a la capa lanzando hechizos de estabilización a quien vaya llegando junto a ustedes, hasta que me vean acercarme con ellos tres. En ese momento tocan la capa para que se vayan. Isis y Saturno desaparezcan de inmediato hacia la casa y van atendiendo a quien vaya llegando. _—ordenó Harry mentalmente tanto a sus compañeros de los G.D.F. como a sus protegidos de la O.D.F.

Los diecinueve asintieron, aunque los chicos estaban preocupados por su decisión y los adultos desconcertados, pero no tenían tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en protestar los primeros o de cuestionarse cómo había hecho aquello los segundos. Los mortífagos los superaban en número y los estaban atacando con fiereza, pues sabían que Lord Voldemort no tardaría en aparecer allí y si no lograban evitar la fuga los castigaría.

Diez minutos más tarde desaparecían Harry, su padre y su padrino muy malheridos con un Alastor Moody inconsciente hacia Greenprairie.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó la mujer al verlos.

—Tan pronto sea posible envíenlos a todos al hospital San Mungo, menos a él. —ordenó Harry señalando a los rescatados y por último al señor Ollivander.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó éste asustado.

—Porque usted será enviado a otro lugar luego que hablemos usted y yo —le respondió Harry serio—. No se preocupe. Los Guerreros del Fénix no lo hemos rescatado para lastimarlo. Usted ahora está a salvo. Precisamente, necesito estar claro en su condición actual para mantenerlo así. —le aclaró al ver su expresión.

Jessica hizo trasladadores Dunedains con pergaminos para los rescatados, luego de darles con su mamá y los gemelitos las atenciones necesarias para que sus vidas no corriesen peligro. También atendieron entre los cuatro al señor Ollivander y a los que estaban heridos de los que participaron en el rescate, transformando los dos sillones de la sala Angelica y Lily en camas individuales para recostar a Alastor y Frank que eran los que estaban en peores condiciones.

George subió a despertar a Angela. Le indicó que se pusiese su equipo de combate y mientras lo hacía le contó lo ocurrido. La tranquilizó para que no bajase a discutir con Harry por dormirla y le advirtió que hiciese lo posible por permanecer tranquila y atenta ante la situación de tener en la casa tanto a sus protegidos de la O.D.F. como al señor Ollivander. Sabía que no generaría problemas, tanto por el gran cariño que le tenía a Harry como porque ya tenía la mayoría de sus recuerdos consigo, pero aún así consideró prudente explicarle lo que se encontrarían al bajar.

—Está dormido. Tenemos que mantenerlo inmóvil por un par de horas para evitarle una recaída severa —le respondió Jennifer a Harry la pregunta muda que le había hecho con sus esmeraldas y una cabezadita en dirección a Alastor—. Él también requiere reposo, pero sugiero que primero hablemos con él porque está muy nervioso.— respondió a la cabezadita en dirección al fabricante de varitas.

—Señor Ollivander, necesitamos que nos diga qué quería Voldemort que usted le dijese y qué le respondió de lo que le preguntó —le expuso Harry con tono suave pero firme, mirándolo atentamente—. También si lo obligó a hacerle varitas y cualquier otra información que nos pueda dar.

—La primera noche me preguntó sobre una extraña varita, de treinta y tres centímetros de larga y núcleo de pelo de unicornio pero cuya madera no pude identificar —le respondió el viejo fabricante con sinceridad, esforzándose en recordar—. La segunda vez que lo vi quería que le hablase sobre las varitas de algunos miembros del cuerpo de aurores muy jóvenes, como James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom y… no recuerdo los otros nombres. No pude decirle mucho porque me encontraba mal y mis ideas eran borrosas. Insistió con esas preguntas las siguientes veces, pero no pude decirle nada.

»Escuché que le decía a uno de los enmascarados que luego que me sacase la información me pondría a hacer algunas varitas, pero… No sé decirles mucho, todo lo que recuerdo es dolor y unos hechizos muy complicados que me enseñó que podía hacer con su varita. Madera de tejo, treinta y un centímetros, núcleo de cola de fénix, una varita poderosa con la que hacer magia maravillosa. Yo se la vendí hace muchos años a un pequeño de ojos oscuros, pelo negro y muy delgado. Es increíble lo que ha aprendido a hacer con ella.

—¿Esa es la forma en que usted ve a ese maldito asesino? —preguntó Alice furiosa mientras los demás gruñían.

—Sé que hace cosas terribles, pero su forma de manipular la magia es asombrosa. —le respondió el señor Ollivander mirándola con sus ojos azules llenos de temor.

—Vamos a darle una poción para dormir sin soñar, para que repose mientras hacemos los contactos pertinentes para trasladarlo a un sitio en que T.R. no pueda de nuevo secuestrarlo—planteó Harry serio—. De lo que vio hoy durante su rescate estoy seguro que comprenderá que no le conviene hablar con nadie sobre los Guerreros del Fénix.

—Pueden estar seguros que no lo haré. Yo no soy un luchador y no voy a crearme problemas si lo puedo evitar. —le aseguró de inmediato el señor Ollivander.

Jessica procedió a darle la poción, luego de ver asentir a Harry, sonriéndole agradecida a James y Remus cuando la ayudaron a recostarlo en el tercer mueble transformado en cama individual por Lily. En cuanto lo vio profundamente dormido el chico de ojos esmeraldas procedió a devolver las vestimentas de los miembros de la O.D.F. a su apariencia original.

—Gea, Leto y yo ubicaremos la varita del señor que buscaban mis hermanos y la destruiremos. —dijo Angelica con tono determinado, desapareciendo con las dos chicas en cuanto vio a Harry asentir luego de dudar un momento.

—Hablaré con Albus sobre el señor Ollivander. —planteó Sirius serio, desapareciendo con la menuda pelirroja luego de ver a sus acompañantes asentir y que ella le tomaba del brazo. Comprendió que iría con él para que luego pudiese regresar a la casa con ella.

—Diana, por favor organiza un desayuno para todos. —le pidió Harry con tono cansado, mirando su varita pensativo. Desde que llegaron a esa época se había esforzado en que no se conectase con la gemela cada vez que se enfrentaba a su enemigo, para evitar que éste se diese cuenta de esa forma de conexión entre ellos.

—El señor Ollivander no puede reconocer sus varitas si no las ha fabricado aún. —le planteó Remus con tono suave, creyendo que el chico estaba pensando en eso.

—No, no puede. —confirmó Harry mirándolo pensativo.

Los dos grupos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros pensativos durante varios minutos. Angela estaba con ellos, pues Sif le había dicho que ella se encargaba del desayuno pero no la quería en la cocina corriendo el riesgo de quemarse o lastimarse. Tanto ella como Jessica, Fred, George, Neville y Ron miraban a Harry con preocupación por haber llevado allí a sus protegidos. Lily y James tenían la esperanza que hubiese decidido abrirse con sus amigos, pero su mirada ausente los preocupaba. Alice, Jennifer, Remus y Frank lo miraban mientras pensaban cómo plantearles el retomar el contacto directo sin generar un nuevo alejamiento.

Cuando Luna, Hermione, Angelica, Ginny y Sirius reaparecieron los consiguieron así, mirándose pensativos en silencio.

—Albus quiere que llevemos al señor Ollivander a la enfermería de Hogwarts para que Madam Pomfrey cuide de él mientras se recupera. Le está preparando una habitación especial donde alojarlo mientras decide si se queda allí o lo lleva a otro lugar. —informó el auror de ojos grises serio.

Harry asintió y le hizo un trasladador Dunedain al fabricante de varitas con un trozo de pergamino, enviándolo a la enfermería del colegio. Sabía que allí estaría seguro.

—¿Nos dirán lo que han averiguado sobre sus identidades y nos permitirán ayudarlos? —preguntó Jennifer con tono suplicante y sus ojos aguamarinas llenos de ansiedad, no soportando ya más el silencio en el lugar luego de desaparecer el señor Ollivander.

—Cuando me comuniqué con los diecinueve mentalmente para transmitirles mi decisión de venir todos aquí con los rescatados fue por tres motivos. El primero es que así sería más fácil que Isis, Saturno, Venus y Jennifer nos atendiesen a todos con la celeridad necesaria, dependiendo de nuestras heridas. El segundo es que me pareció importante que todos escuchásemos las respuestas que el señor Ollivander daría a las preguntas que le hice. El tercero fue demostrarles que confío plenamente en ustedes, al permitirles venir a nuestra casa e invitarlos a compartir una comida con nosotros. —respondió Harry lentamente luego de suspirar.

»Quiero que comprendan que la razón por la cual no les decimos nuestras identidades y nos hemos distanciado de ustedes no es que desconfiemos, sino porque los apreciamos mucho y queremos evitar que Lord Voldemort intente llegar de nuevo a nosotros por medio de uno de ustedes —continuó con tono firme y mirada triste—. El que Voldemort atrapase a los señores Caradoc para averiguar sobre nosotros y los eliminase nos preocupó y entristeció, pero el que Benjy muriese a consecuencia de su cercanía con nosotros y el hechizo Silentium Mortis modificado que se había aplicado nos ha generado un dolor muy hondo en nuestros corazones.

»Estamos haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir adelante y regresar a nuestra época lo antes posible, pero no es sencillo. Es muy posible que durante el próximo eclipse solar podamos marcharnos y espero que sea así. Por eso consideré importante decirles personalmente nuestro principal motivo para mantenernos alejados de ustedes. Por favor, no insistan en que volvamos a Deercourage o que retomemos contacto con la O.D.F. Comprendan que les tenemos mucho aprecio a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por lo que nos destruiría anímicamente el que les llegase a entregar el traidor de su grupo en manos del enemigo para llegar a nosotros.

Alastor, que había despertado cuando el chico empezó a hablar y escuchó todo, tragó saliva y por primera vez en su vida no supo como regañar a alguien más joven que él para convencerlo de aceptar su punto de vista. Miró tanto a los doce chicos como a los ocho miembros de la Orden del Fénix y sus miradas llenas de tristeza lo hicieron sentir peor.

—El desayuno está servido, señor Marte. —entró anunciando la vieja elfina.

—Gracias Sif. Eres muy amable por ayudarnos como te pidió el señor Charlus Potter antes de morir. —le dijo Harry con una suave sonrisa, dando la coartada necesaria para su presencia con ellos.

—Es un honor para mí el cumplir con su voluntad y el servirles a ustedes, jóvenes amos. —afirmó la vieja elfina, inclinando su arrugado y pequeño cuerpo antes de retirarse.

—¿Nos acompañan a desayunar en el comedor? —invitó Harry a los miembros de la O.D.F.

—Si me ayudan a incorporarme yo voy —gruñó Alastor—. Esa vieja elfina siempre ha sido una estupenda cocinera.

Harry lo ayudó en seguida con una leve sonrisa. Los veintiuno comieron en silencio, tristes y pensativos. Al terminar de comer el chico de ojos esmeraldas envió a sus nueve protegidos a Deercourage por medio de las esclavas y luego les indicó a su novia y amigos que subiesen a descansar unas horas.

Remus, al ver el dolor tan profundo en aquella mirada unas horas antes y ahora analizar lo que estaban hablando con Edgar, decidió que debía apoyar al rubio y buscar una solución legal para los doce chicos. Sentía que era su deber buscar una forma de obligarlos a mantenerse lejos de las batallas y, al mismo tiempo, ponerlos no sólo bajo protección sino asistencia en medimagia.

—Edgar, me gustaría hablar con Amelia, tus primos y sus amigos sobre la solución que proponen en el plano legal para los jóvenes que integran los Guerreros del Fénix. —le planteó serio.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro los otros, desconcertados.

—Sé que como licántropo no puedo ayudarlos directamente, pero he tenido más contacto con ellos que Edgar y Jennifer es medimaga. No pueden seguir como están. —se explicó, comprendiendo la sorpresa en sus rostros. Hasta ahora siempre había colaborado con Las Protectoras en el "muro de hielo" que generaron las cuatro alrededor de los chicos para protegerlos de los otros miembros de la O.D.F.

—Tienes razón —sonrió el rubio, contento por haber logrado convencerlo como era su intención al invitarlo a aquella reunión—. A Remus lo escucharán, mientras que para nosotros será prácticamente imposible acercarnos a ellos con la actitud que ahora tienen. —se explicó al ver la expresión de curiosidad de Emmeline, Sturgis y Dedalus.

—Eso es cierto. Tal vez si en los papeles aparecen Lily y James como tutores principales con Angelica, Jennifer y Sirius como apoyo, sin nombrar a Remus por su licantropía, podría conseguirse una solución para ellos sin que el Ministerio les dé problemas. —planteó pensativa la mujer de mirada contemplativa, que normalmente era muy silenciosa.

—Annie y Andrew han decidido adoptar a los dos pequeños magos que encontraron ustedes en el ataque al orfanato, Amelia y Andre. Mientras que Leslie y Kenneth van a adoptar al mago que pronto entrará al colegio, al que se llama Daniel. Están muy impresionados con los Guerreros del Fénix y quieren ayudarlos, al igual que Amelia. Estoy seguro que conseguirán una forma legal de ponerlos fuera del alcance del Ministerio de Magia y de las batallas si logramos convencerlos de aceptar. —dijo Edgar con tono seguro, sonriendo al ver a su amigo licántropo asentir de inmediato.

Durante nueve días los doce chicos habían ido a la Casa Flotante a recibir el tratamiento que les aplicaban Isildur y Luthien, así como para aprender las bases técnicas del entrenamiento especial que quería darles Tinwelint y recibir los regaños de los tres por su participación en las batallas contra el mago oscuro que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort.

Adicionalmente, después del rescate del señor Ollivander, habían tenido que lidiar con sutiles evasivas la preocupación de sus protegidos por ellos. A Remus lo convencieron con mucha dificultad de esperar hasta después del eclipse de sol para hablar con Edgar Bones sobre su planteamiento, pero su argumento sobre la posibilidad de volver a su época tuvo suficiente peso para que aceptase aunque su renuencia era evidente.

Mientras tanto Lily hacía lo posible para investigar y proteger el legado que la señora Maia le había dejado a su hijo, en paralelo a apoyar a Mintaka en el funcionamiento del Departamento de Misterios y hacer frente a las presiones que ejercían los integrantes más antiguos del Ministerio de Magia sobre ellos. A esto se añadía su participación como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, cuidar de su bebé, su esposo y de los doce chicos.

Por su parte James investigaba sobre sus antepasados en busca de una conexión con los Dunedains en la biblioteca de su padre, en el escaso tiempo libre que le dejaba su trabajo como auror y sus pesquisas como miembro de la Orden del Fénix sobre los movimientos de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. No le gustaba nada la ausencia de ataques. El incremento de desapariciones y muertes silenciosas que estaba azotando tanto la comunidad mágica como la muggle, sembrando el terror y la desconfianza a nivel general como él había visto suceder entre los Potter desde que era un niño, lo tenía muy preocupado.

El miércoles 4 de febrero de 1981 los doce chicos del E.D.H. estaban muy estresados, especialmente Harry después de lo que sintió el sábado estando en Greenprairie mientras sus padres le celebraban el cumpleaños a su mamá y sus seis meses de vida. Ninguno entendía porque estando a tanta distancia él había percibido de forma tan fuerte una alteración en el bebé, que según sabían ese día había hecho una extraordinaria demostración de magia para su edad. Además los inquietaba que de nuevo Luna, Fred y George coincidiesen en que tenían un mal presentimiento.

En horas de la mañana los chicos se despidieron de los tres señores Dunedains, pues esa noche durante el eclipse solar intentarían viajar en el tiempo. Les dijeron que regresarían a su propia época, pero en realidad habían decidido retroceder a la época de los Antiguos Dunedains en que estaban los miembros del G.A.H.

Los chicos no tenían cómo saberlo, pero Luthien había decidido buscar la forma de acercar a sus hijas admitiendo a sus yernos a su casa. Su intención era convencerlos lenta y sutilmente de abandonar el mundo de los magos y la guerra con Voldemort, en cuanto naciesen sus nietas, para ponerlos a salvo del terrible mago. Para lograr su objetivo sabía que debía contar con la ayuda de su esposo, por lo cual se esforzó en reavivar el matrimonio que ella misma había ido matando lentamente con frialdad por su temor a la guerra en que él estaba inmerso y ella consideraba absurda.

Durante una cena con Albus en la casa que entre los dos habían hecho para sus hijas escuchó asombrada la historia de Sam Evans, el joven Arathorn a quien desde niño había querido como un sobrino por su estrecha amistad con Tinuviel. Lloró al saber la forma en que había muerto, sin haber recuperado totalmente su salud y a manos de los asesinos del terrible mago que su esposo y sus gemelitas combatían. No podía decirle a su esposo las identidades de los chicos, por el Pacto de Silencio y Asistencia que había hecho con ellos, pero le prometió ayudarlo con Mithrandir en cuanto volviese para que admitiese a Lily y James Potter con su pequeño a las tierras Dunedains.

Para sus adentros se prometió el sacar también de la guerra a la nieta y el biznieto de su fallecida amiga, especialmente por el joven de ojos esmeraldas que tanto le agradaba. A los otros chicos también les tenía aprecio, así que cuando su hija rebelde fue allí por insistencia de su esposo y ésta le comentó que estaba buscando información sobre familias Dunedains para hallar lazos con su pareja y amigos le ofreció ayudarla fingiendo reticencia. No podía explicarle su cambio de actitud abiertamente, por el secreto de los chicos, y sabía que su hija desconfiaría de una apertura súbita de su parte a sus intenciones sin una explicación que no le podía dar.

La noche del 3 de febrero los chicos se habían despedido del pequeño Harry, Lily y James, convenciendo con bastante dificultad a los Potter de no estar presentes. El argumento, que no pudieron rebatir los padres de Harry por falta de conocimientos y los recuerdos que tenían de lo ocurrido cuando llegaron los gemelitos, es que ninguno de ellos podía asegurar si en esta oportunidad lo lograrían o si generarían algún problema tan o más grave que el sucedido en esa oportunidad.

Los chicos tuvieron que ceder en que Sif estuviese con ellos, pues tanto la vieja elfina como Idun y Tyr les habían pedido acompañarlos. James los había presionado de inmediato, al verlos dudar, con:

—Al menos uno de los elfos tiene que estar con ustedes para que nos avise a Lily y a mí si logran irse.

—O nos pueda servir de contacto si no logran hacerlo y necesitan ayuda. —lo apoyó de inmediato su esposa.

Ante la expresión ansiosa de la pequeña criatura, que los venía acompañando desde que se aislaron, además del evidente y lógico nerviosismo de los Potter, Harry aceptó resignado que Sif los acompañase.

Dos horas antes de producirse el eclipse solar tres personas tomarían decisiones que alterarían radicalmente la continuidad de los acontecimientos y, por lo tanto, la energía del espacio tiempo, sin que los doce chicos pudiesen haberlo previsto ni controlado pero viéndose afectados directamente.


End file.
